Luz de luna
by BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.
1. Prólogo

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario**: Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género**: Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves: **Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer**: Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, sabe lo que significa.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Los libros siempre tienen un comienzo definido. Las verdaderas historias no.

Cuando _algo_ ha cambiado tu vida de golpe, es más sencillo identificar el momento en que ocurrió, que cuando se trata de un suceso eventual, lento, de esos de los que apenas eres consciente hasta que ya es demasiado tarde para frenarlo; el enamoramiento de Harry fue, más o menos, como este último.

Lo curioso es que una historia no puede ser contada sin que alguien elija su comienzo, y es de esperar que varíe dependiendo de la persona. Si le preguntase a Draco, por ejemplo, este le diría que su historia comienza con Fluffy, o en la enfermería, deseando una especie de _imposible_. Él haría énfasis en que no fue un cambio brusco, sino _desastroso_, y Harry lo encontraría lo bastante divertido como para rodearle el cuello con los brazos, ponerse de puntillas e intentar besarlo hasta contagiarle la sonrisa.

Ron podría contar que la historia comenzó por culpa de los gemelos Weasley. Hermione aseguraría que fue cuando asistieron al primer año en Hogwarts.

Pansy, probablemente, comentaría que fue por la situación de su familia y Godric's Hollow. Luna, bueno, Harry no podía decir que entendía algo respecto a la forma de pensar de Luna, pero si tuviese que hablar en nombre de su amiga, imaginó que ella haría mención a Daphne Greengrass, un calamar, o un Augurey; sí, Luna era así, de ideas dispersas.

Pero la verdad es que Harry nunca fue el mejor de los seis para contar historias; aquel título se lo llevaba otro, y bien merecido que lo tenía. Aun así, si tuviese que seleccionar un momento, uno solo, en una secuencia interminable de _Draco Malfoy_, para explicar por qué ese idiota era el amor de su vida, sabía cuál sería.

Su _momento_, contrario a lo que muchos pudiesen pensar, ocurrió años antes de tener una idea de quién era ese niño rubio. Harry tendría que agradecerle alguna vez, porque le debía su _momento_, a su madre, Lily Evans.

Fue algún día festivo, cuando Harry rondaba los cuatro años; no tenía tan buena memoria para recordar exactamente cómo terminó atrapado en medio de un sofá con plaza para tres, con Sirius más ebrio de lo que debería estar en presencia de un niño a la derecha, y Remus a la izquierda, intentando que el otro dejase las bromas de doble sentido que sonaban cómicas para él, a pesar de no entenderlas. Si se concentraba, sí podía ver el instante preciso en que levantó su cabecita y vio, en el sillón de al frente, a sus padres besarse.

Lily y James siempre fueron amables y cariñosos, y a veces, Sirius hacía bromas al respecto que les sacaban los colores a todos los adultos en la habitación. Al pequeño Harry le gustaba cuando el rostro de su madre se veía del mismo color que su cabello.

La diferencia, en esa ocasión, fue la curiosidad. Harry se removió en el asiento, balanceando los piecitos en el aire, y preguntó, atrayendo la atención de los cuatro, por qué sus papás se besaban. Hubo un breve silencio que recibió sus palabras, antes de que Lily se acercase para cargarlo y comenzase a explicarle.

_Los mayores se besan cuando se aman, las personas casadas se besan, los padres se besan..._

No aclaraba mucho, en especial porque el pequeño Harry quería saber qué era _"amarse"._ Aquello dejó a Lily pasmada unos segundos, y después de dar un rápido vistazo a la sala y advertirle a los antiguos Merodeadores que no hicieran un desastre, lo apretó más contra sí y lo llevó escaleras arriba, hasta su cuarto.

Harry se dejó hacer, concentrado en el aroma del cabello de su madre y las caricias que le daba en la espalda, y para cuando lo recostó en la cama, _casi_ había olvidado las cuestiones que tenía su mente infantil.

Lily se sentó junto a él, sosteniéndole una manito.

—Papá y yo te amamos, Harry, ¿sabes eso? —sonrió cuando el niño comenzó a asentir con ganas.

—¡Siempre me lo dicen, cuando me dan _besitos_!

—Sí, entonces debes tener una idea de qué es el amor, ¿no?

Harry apretó los labios y frunció el entrecejo, en una expresión de absoluta concentración que era casi dolorosa. De pronto, el rostro se le dividió en una sonrisa y volvió a asentir, alzando los brazos y sacudiéndolos.

—¡Amor es dar _besitos_! —declaró, sentándose lo más rápido que podía para estirarse hacia la mujer, rodearle el cuello y empezar a besarle la cara. Lily se dobló por la risa y lo estrechó fuerte.

—Sí, el amor _también_ es dar besitos...

—¿También? ¿Qué más es? —Harry se detuvo y se alejó lo suficiente como para verla; ella aún sonreía, ¡su madre era la mujer más linda del mundo cuando sonreía!

Lily apretó los labios, al igual que él un momento atrás, y se tomó unos instantes para pensarlo, segundos valiosos en los que él jugó con su cabello y un mechón se le enredó entre los dedos, causando que lo jalase por accidente cuando quiso apartarse.

—El amor es la luz de luna, Harry —susurró, interrumpida por un jadeo ahogado y pasándose una mano por el lado de la cabeza que le quedó adolorido por el tirón.

—¿La luz —el niño imaginó la enorme luna, redonda y reluciente, que se veía desde el patio de su casa, y arrugó la naricita— de la luna, mami? ¿cómo es eso?

Su madre soltó una risa contenida. Harry recordaría aquella imagen de ella años más tarde; sonriéndole, con las mejillas ruborizadas y los ojos brillantes de quien piensa en su ser amado.

—La luz de la luna es perfecta, amor. Pura, hermosa, siempre está ahí, siempre te ilumina cuando está oscuro. Harry, la luna es la que hace que la noche no nos asuste, a todos nos gusta la luna, ¿verdad? —él asintió con ganas—. Eso es el amor, cariño.

_El amor es la luz de luna_, repitió el pequeño Harry en su cabeza, como solía hacer con las cosas importantes en clases, asintiendo de nuevo y riendo por el beso que su madre le dio en la frente, a manera de buenas noches.

Está más que claro que Harry no lo entendió esa noche, ni la siguiente, ni hasta muchos años después, pero la lección de Lily se grabó a fuego en él.

Ese es, para quien le pregunte, el _momento_ en que todo comenzó.

* * *

**¡Al fin, al fin, al fin...!**

**No se imaginan cuánto moría por publicar esto, jajaja.**

**Muchas gracias si has llegado hasta aquí, espero te tomes un momento para leer estas sencillas aclaraciones que, pueden no parecer gran cosa, pero son MUY relevantes si quieres continuar esta historia.**

**Primero, esto es "Luz de Luna", un AU en el que Voldemort no existió, no obstante, Tom Riddle sí y será mencionado en algunas ocasiones más adelante; por ende, los Potter están con vida, Sirius nunca fue a prisión, Remus no fue mordido, y Peter…bueno, es Peter. Adoro a Peter y punto.**

**No me atengo al canon. Tomaré segmentos, situaciones, detalles, pero una considerable parte de lo que se menciona es de mi invención y no recomiendo que juzguen la saga de HP por esto.**

**TODA la historia será subida en este mismo sitio, como un conjunto, ****fragmentado en un pre-Hogwarts, siete partes (una por cada año de estudio), y un post-Hogwarts. En resumen, será un longfic que abarcará prácticamente toda la vida de los muchachos, además de tramas diferentes y donde se le dará importancia a otros personajes y puntos de vista también.**

**Sí, hablo de un Drarry eventual y mucho fluff.**

**La historia está terminada, en borrador. Tengo que corregir unas 3000 páginas de word (_mátenme_) y no sé todavía cómo lograré un ritmo regular de actualizaciones, pero lo averiguaré pronto ;)**

**Si todavía estás dispuesto a continuar el viaje a través de esta locura, eres más que bienvenido, y espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo disfruté mientras la escribía.**


	2. 1 L0

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario**: Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género**: Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves: **Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer**: Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

**Aclaraciones** al **final**.

* * *

**Libro 0. _Harry Potter y el niño-que-brillaba_: Pre-Hogwarts**

**Introducción**: Harry tiene seis años la primera vez que ve a Draco Malfoy, un extraño niño que visita a su vecina, y aunque no entiende por qué es tan serio, por qué tiene varita siendo tan joven, y por qué parece brillar, decide que quiere ser su amigo. Pero puede que le sea un poco más complicado de lo que creyó.

* * *

**Capítulo uno**: _De cuando Harry (y Ron) conoció a Draco (y a Pansy)_

Pensar en Pansy Parkinson, para Harry, significa pensar en Draco. Después de todo, fue así cómo llegaron a su vida: juntos.

Ocurrió el 22 de junio del año 1987. Es uno de esos _momentos_ exactos que recuerdas tal cual fueron.

Un pequeño Harry, de seis años, estaba recogiendo flores y piedras bonitas en el patio de su casa, en Godric's Hollow, porque quería ver si podía hacerle un regalo a su madre. Él los escuchó llegar, pero como todo niño, rara vez le prestaba la suficiente atención a su entorno para notar un cambio de inmediato.

El gato que tenían por aquella época era negro, de ojos verdes, y huía cuando él intentaba acercarse. _Puppy_, se llamaba. La ironía era cortesía de su padrino Sirius.

Algunas personas que no conocía estaban descargando cajas de un auto en el lado opuesto de la calle. Puppy fue a investigar, y el pequeño Harry se agazapó detrás de unos arbustos y fue tras él, en lo que definía como su modo "sigiloso"; en otras palabras, caminó agachándose en cada paso y arrastrando las manos por el piso, hasta casi gatear.

El animal rehuía de él, como era costumbre, así que pronto cruzó la calle, saltó la verja y se perdió en un espacio de matorrales, que apartaba la casa de los vecinos. Harry echó un vistazo hacia atrás; su vecindario tenía pocos autos a esas horas, y Lily era la única en casa, además de él. Sabía que podía regañarlo por atravesar la calle por sí solo, ¡pero ya era un niño grande! Los seis años era un paso cerca de la adultez, ¿no?

Mientras su madre no se asomase por la ventana de su cuarto, en el segundo piso, no lo vería, y él estaría de vuelta antes de que notase que estaba investigando lo que pasaba, con ramo de flores incluido.

Puppy, tan ágil como siempre, se le adelantó en la investigación. El niño lo supo por el instante en que oyó un maullido y una risita. Harry frunció el ceño, se sujetó del borde de la cerca que cerraba el patio de la otra casa, y se puso de puntillas para ver por encima.

—Hola, precioso, ¿cómo estás? —un adolescente de cabello oscuro hizo una pausa, a mitad del camino de piedras que llevaba desde las rejas a la entrada principal, y se pasó la caja que cargaba de un brazo al otro, para acariciarle la cabeza al minino, que se retorció bajo su toque. Él se rio y continuó con el trayecto y sus tareas, mientras el pequeño Harry entrecerraba los ojos y se quedaba boquiabierto, _¡traicionado por su propio gato!_ ¡Después de que insistió a sus padres para tenerlo, de que tuvo que pedir ayuda de Remus para convencer a James, de que le dio leche con su dedo cuando era muy pequeño para tomarla por sí mismo!

Harry estaba decepcionado de la falta de lealtad de su Puppy. Para la otra, se iba a buscar un perro; ese tipo de cosas no les pasaba a los dueños de los perros.

Cruzado de brazos, siguió viendo el ir y venir de los que recién llegaban. El muchacho no cargaba más de una caja a la vez y sólo las pequeñas, pero llamaba a dos hombres vestidos igual, que movían el resto y lo seguían a donde les indicara. Una señora, que se veía como Harry cuando tiene mucho sueño —o así la notó él—, atravesó el patio despacio, mirando por encima de su hombro cada cierto tiempo. El niño se fijó en el gesto y observó el lateral de la calle también.

El auto que traían, era un modelo viejo, de pintura gastada y embarrado en los bordes inferiores. Justo delante de las puertas traseras, vio de nuevo al traidor de Puppy, deslizándose entre los pies de un niño y restregándose contra la tela de su pantalón.

Levantó la mirada poco a poco. Lo primero que notó, fue que se trataba de dos, no uno, y que no debían ser mayores que él; la más bajita, tenía un vestido de motivos florales y largo cabello oscuro, sujeto en bucles con pasadores de colores, y se aferraba con ambas manos a uno de los brazos del nuevo amigo de Puppy, una especie de _luz humana_.

_¿Por qué?_

Para el Harry de seis años, aquel niño tenía la piel tan pálida y el cabello tan claro, que parecía que los rayos del sol le daban de lleno y los reflejaba, haciéndolo brillar como una lámpara andante. En toda su vida — y Harry consideraba haber vivido bastante ya—, nunca había conocido a alguien que se viera así.

Harry continuó observándolo mientras su gato traidor se frotaba contra el pantalón de este. Aquel niño permanecía quieto, sin despegar los ojos de la entrada de la casa, e incluso cuando la pequeña emitió un débil sollozo y se abrazó a uno de sus costados, él sólo ladeó un poco la cabeza y le habló en voz baja, de manera que no se pudo escuchar lo que decía donde se escondía.

El aire alrededor de la casa era denso, de un aroma indescriptible que, hasta el momento, sólo había experimentado dentro de la suya. A medida que las cajas eran llevadas adentro, y la mujer y el muchacho salían para reunirse con el par de niños, aquella presión invisible no hacía más que aumentar.

Los cuatro intercambiaron unas palabras, los mayores sosteniendo los hombros de la pequeña para que soltase al rubio, que detuvo el inicio de una discusión sacudiendo la cabeza y murmurando algo. Debió ser un _algo_ bueno, opinaba el pequeño Harry, por la manera en que ella asintió, sonriendo, a pesar de tener las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas, y se apartó para posicionarse entre la mujer y el adolescente, e incluirse en una plática más animada al caminar hacia adentro.

El niño se quedó unos instantes en el mismo sitio. Harry _casi_ tenía que entrecerrar los ojos para verlo directamente, sin temor a quedar cegado.

El desleal de Puppy al fin dejó de exigir caricias a los desconocidos, y por primera vez en los tres años que tenía de haber sido llevado con los Potter, avanzó hacia Harry por voluntad propia. No pudo elegir un mejor momento, por supuesto.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba, el gato saltaba la verja para hallarlo en el escondite detrás de los matorrales, su modo "sigilo" olvidado en la nada, y el niño rubio miró en su dirección, con una expresión aburrida, como si hubiese sido consciente de que estaba ahí desde un principio. Años más tarde, Harry no dudaría de que aquello último fuese cierto.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó. El único pensamiento que el pequeño Potter formuló fue que tenía una voz bonita, y él sólo creía que su madre y Remus tenían voces bonitas, por lo que podía ser tomado como un verdadero cumplido nivel Harry.

Consideró quedarse donde estaba, o incluso arrastrarse más hacia el patio vecino, para salir en otra parte y cruzar la calle corriendo, antes de que Lily se diese cuenta de que no estaba cerca.

El niño suspiró y avanzó hacia la valla que ocultaba los matorrales, y a su vez, al propio Harry, que jadeó y luego tuvo que llevarse ambas manos a la boca para conservar en secreto su presencia e investigación sobre los recién llegados.

—Sé que estás ahí —dictó el rubio, en tono monótono—, te _siento_.

Harry no tuvo tiempo para preguntarse a qué se refería. En cuestión de un parpadeo, transcurrieron varios sucesos a la vez.

El nuevo vecino estiraba la mano por encima de la verja, de manera que estuvo a punto de rozarle los mechones desordenados del cabello, y revelaba una varita de prácticas, sostenida con firmeza entre los delgados dedos, ¡y es que eso no era posible! Pero Harry no pudo lamentarse de las injusticias de ser pequeño, ni que le hubiese pedido una varita de práctica a sus padres y James le hubiese replicado que _"nada de magia hasta los once",_ porque la_ enana llorona_ se paró bajo el umbral de la puerta principal.

—¡Draco, ven! —dio un saltito, seguido de un sonido que era mitad risa, mitad sollozo, y la obligó a tallarse los ojos—. Madre nos va a dar galletas, antes de llevarnos al Vivero.

El pequeño se detuvo, cuando estaba a unos centímetros del trozo de ramas y hojas que le tapaba la cara a Harry, quien contuvo el aliento para disimular su presencia. Bajó la mirada del par de ojos grises y también brillantes, y el otro se sintió observado y regañado, a pesar de que no podía creer que su perfecto escondite y su investigación "sigilosa" hubiesen tenido algún fallo.

Se guardó la varita en la manga de la camisa, giró y volvió sobre sus pasos para ir hacia el camino de piedras. Harry permaneció en el escondite, sin respirar por tanto tiempo que le empezó a doler el pecho, y acompañado por los débiles maullidos de Puppy, hasta que el niño rubio se dio la vuelta bajo el umbral de la casa y miró hacia él.

Se despidió con una mano y entró. La puerta se cerró enseguida, aunque nadie la tocó. Harry soltó un grito ahogado y se cayó hacia atrás del susto, sabiéndose descubierto.

Puppy, ahora por segunda vez desde que lo tenía, se le acercó y le presionó la nariz contra una de las mejillas. Poco a poco, el aire que rodeaba el patio volvió al ligero y húmedo que caracterizaba a Godric's Hollow.

El pequeño Harry se olvidó del secretismo de su misión en cuanto estuvo recuperado, y sin limpiarse la tierra y césped de la ropa, corrió de regreso a su casa, para buscar a su madre. Lily, que estaba en la cocina, sólo tuvo el sonido de la puerta al impactar contra el marco sin cuidado y las pisadas aceleradas que iban hacia ella como pista, antes de que unos brazos le rodeasen la cadera y Harry comenzara a hablar sobre un niño que _brillaba_ y hacía magia, justo como ellos, en la casa de al frente.

—_0—_

El Harry de seis años intentó buscarlo varias veces desde entonces, en vano. Cuando sus padres decidieron pasar para darle la bienvenida a lo que, él confirmó, eran los nuevos vecinos, tuvo la oportunidad de entrar a la casa; esta se veía más pequeña desde adentro, atestada de cajas que aún nadie acomodaba, y sólo estaban tres personas, no cuatro.

Por aquella época, Harry estaba más concentrado en otros asuntos, y no se percató de que Lily entraba en la cocina con la mujer recién llegada y mantenían una plática más larga de lo que sería usual. James y él se quedaron en un sofá de dos plazas en la sala, frente a un sillón, donde estaba sentado el chico, que poco antes se presentó como Jacint. La pequeña que se le parecía y había visto con el _niño-que-brillaba__, _se llamaba Pansy, y estaba escondida detrás del respaldo de la silla que el muchacho ocupaba, desde que llegaron.

Fue una visita sin resultados, en opinión del Harry joven. En especial porque, al salir, vieron que Puppy se colaba dentro de la casa por una de las ventanas, para exigirle caricias a Jacint, _¡gato traicionero!_ Harry decidió cerrarle las puertas esa noche, lo que tampoco salió bien, porque terminó con que el animal empezara a pasarse más tiempo con los vecinos que con él.

Los días pasaron, la misión "investigar al niño extraño" se prolongaba más y más, _y más_. Pansy, notaba él, no ponía un pie fuera de la casa sin su hermano mayor, que la tomaba de la mano y caminaba mirando en todas direcciones, con los hombros tensos, como si esperase que alguien saltase sobre ambos al más mínimo despiste. Si el niño-que-brillaba, la visitaba y se quedaba dentro con ella, Harry no lo veía llegar.

Harry continuó su rutina de comer todo lo que Lily le pusiera en el plato, perseguir a Sirius por la casa cuando estuviese de visita, oír los cuentos de Remus, y _perseguir_ a las libélulas del patio, o intentar averiguar sobre los nidos de pájaros en las ramas de los árboles cercanos, _perseguir_ a Puppy, _perseguir_ a James cuando estaba desocupado, en fin, le gustaba perseguir personas y animales. Así transcurrieron semanas y meses, y casi era momento de volver a la escuela, una primaria muggle, que quedaba a unas calles de distancia.

No fue hasta agosto, que supo algo de él. Harry, de siete años para ese entonces, estaba haciendo planes con su mejor amigo para cavar un agujero en el patio que los llevara a Hogwarts, el colegio de magia al que ambos querían asistir a partir de los once.

Ese amigo era Ronald Weasley.

De nuevo, recuerden que Harry no es el mejor contando historias, así que omitir la mención de Ron, fue más un error de novato que una decisión consciente. En realidad, el pelirrojo fue el primero en llegar a su vida.

Los Potter y los Weasley tuvieron un encuentro _memorable_, en la tienda de juguetes del Callejón Diagón. La escoba del Harry de casi dos años, un regalo de su padrino que tendría que mantenerlo apenas medio metro por encima del suelo, se había dañado y querían repararla. Los Weasley iban para negociar por los precios de escobas viejas que guardaban, y ver si podían costearse una más nueva para sus muchachos.

En resumen, se podría decir que los adultos se distrajeron en una charla de escobas y galeones, los gemelos Weasley le hicieron una zancadilla a Harry —que luego negaron haber llevado a cabo—, para que trastabillara hasta un Ron muy pequeño, que se golpeó la cabeza contra uno de los estantes. El asunto concluyó con un niñito pelirrojo que perseguía a Harry por la tienda, intentando darle con una de las escobas de juguete.

De ese modo, fue cómo se hicieron amigos. Los Weasley vivían lejos y eran muchos, así que visitarlos no era una opción siempre. Era más frecuente que su padre dejase a Ron pasar una noche y un día completo con los Potter, en especial dado que estudiaba en casa, como la mayoría de los hijos de sangrepuras.

A veces, Harry pensaba que era culpa de Molly y los gemelos que su madre no hubiese tenido más hijos, pero eso es otra historia.

A mitad de los planes estratégicos del par de niños, que incluían tomar un par de palas del cuarto-de-objetos-sin-lugar de La Madriguera y convencer a Sirius de que adoptase su forma animal para ayudarlos a cavar más rápido, Lily se les acercó con una sonrisa y las manos unidas por delante, lo que si él hubiese sido más atento, habría descubierto desde joven que no auguraba nada bueno.

El pequeño Harry levantó la cabeza despacio para verla. Le devolvió la sonrisa, al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de que su madre le dedicaba una breve mirada a Ron, que ya estaba en la segunda tarde en la casa Potter, después de pasar la noche, y sería recogido en cualquier momento.

—Cariño, hoy es la fiesta de los Parkinson, ¿lo recuerdas? —Harry negó y formó un puchero, a la vez que fruncía el ceño en una expresión de concentración, intentando recordar quiénes eran esos. Lily debió notar su dilema, porque señaló la casa de al frente—. Los nuevos vecinos, amor. La niñita bruja que viste antes, ¿te acuerdas? Tiene tu edad, ¿no quieres ir a verla y tener una amiga que viva aquí cerca?

Harry observó a Ron, que lo miraba a su vez. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

La lógica del pequeño Harry establecía que, de cierto modo, ser amigo de la niña de al frente le daría la oportunidad de ver al niño-que-brillaba y averiguar por qué se veía así. Además, como estaba cruzando la calle, ¡jugaría con ella cuando no pudiese ir a ver a Ron!

¿Qué podía salir mal?

—¿Ron puede venir? —preguntó, poniendo los 'ojitos de cachorro' que Sirius le había enseñado para convencer a la mujer—. Como es una bruja, podría...podríamos ser todos amigos, ¿verdad?

Lily asintió y sonrió más, al parecer, complacida con la reacción de su hijo. Le dio una suave palmada en el hombro a Harry.

—Ve a tu cuarto, te dejé algo de ropa limpia y linda para que te cambies. Ronald Weasley, tú te vas a bañar —sentenció, cambiando su gesto a uno más firme y poniéndose las manos en las caderas. Su amigo lloriqueó.

—¡Pero, _mamá __Lily_...!

—Sin _peros_, Ronald, mírate. Harry y tú no pueden venir al patio sin que termines lleno de tierra, lo que diría Molly si dejo que te presentes a una fiesta así, no, no...—Lily lo sujetó del brazo y tiró de él para ponerlo de pie. Los tres se abrieron paso hasta la entrada, Harry casi daba saltitos ante la idea de continuar la investigación.

Sucede que, en realidad, hay una lista considerable de cosas que pueden salir mal en la fiesta de siete años de una niña.

Para empezar, en cuanto Harry estuvo vestido y pasó por la respectiva dosis de colonia para bebé que Lily amaba y sus intentos de aplacar los mechones rebeldes de su cabeza, y Ron estaba tan impecable que las pecas le resaltaban como pocas veces ocurría, los tres se pararon delante de la reja de los vecinos, que zumbó con magia, los reconoció y se abrió por sí sola. Ron bromeó sobre querer una de esas para La Madriguera.

La verdad era que, a pesar de estar rodeado de magos adultos y tener un amigo de una familia sangrepura, Harry sólo estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de magia cotidianas; levitar los trastes después de la cena, las ollas de sopa, o hacer girar el cucharón mientras se ocupaba de algo más, era común cuando se trataba de Molly, y por parte de Lily, lo usual era ver un trapeador que se movía solo para mantener el piso limpio de las huellas de barro de su hijo. James apenas usaba magia en casa y Remus procuraba no hacerlo delante de él. Sirius tenía una motocicleta voladora, pero aquello también era una cuestión diferente.

Nada lo preparó para lo que vio cuando pusieron un pie en aquella casa.

Los Parkinson eran magos de sangre pura, le había escuchado decir a su madre días atrás, pero los Weasley también lo eran y él no creyó que pudiese existir alguna diferencia. Se equivocó, _sí_ las había.

Del otro lado de la puerta, fueron recibidos por una criatura pequeña, de piel gris y arrugada, y ojos saltones, que hizo que Harry ahogase un grito y se pusiese entre su madre y su mejor amigo.

—Mis amos los esperan en el jardín trasero —anunció 'eso', haciendo una reverencia tan exagerada que causó que golpease la prominente nariz con el piso, y luego desapareció con un plop. Harry gritó y se aferró a la ropa de su madre, que le pasó una mano por el cabello y se rio.

—Es un elfo doméstico, amor, no te hará nada. Ayudan a los magos a limpiar y cuidar sus casas.

—Pero nosotros no tenemos _efofs_ —arrugó la frente, con la idea de que, tal vez, se equivocó al pronunciarlo. Junto a él, Ron observaba el recibidor con los brazos cruzados—, ni los Weasley.

—No podemos pagarlos —Masculló su amigo, más tenso que de costumbre. Harry se sintió mal por hacerle recordar la situación económica de su familia, así que se armó de valor, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y lo jaló para que caminaran lado a lado por esa extraña casa de sangrepuras. Lily los siguió de cerca, pero como sabría años más tarde, ella supo disimular la impresión mejor.

Las paredes, cubiertas de tapices con diseños florales e intrincados dibujos de espirales y enredaderas, estaban llenos de retratos que se movían; magos y brujas de todas las edades, razas y épocas, se asomaban para verlos y susurraban entre sí, conforme avanzaban por el angosto pasillo que llevaba hacia adentro. La casa era mil, no, ¡un millón de veces más grande de lo que parecía por fuera! O al menos, así lo veía el pequeño Harry de siete años.

Jacint los esperaba donde el corredor se ensanchaba, revelando un conjunto nuevo de pasillos, puertas y unas escaleras que se perdían en los costados de la sala. El muchacho estaba erguido para ser incluso más alto que Lily, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y en una túnica negra y plata.

Hizo una reverencia cuando los vio.

—Bienvenidos a la casa Parkinson, hogar de las flores. Si me permiten, mi madre y hermana están en el jardín trasero —tendió un brazo, y Harry se percató de que su madre, apenas sonrojada, lo tomaba y se dejaba guiar hacia una de las salidas laterales, haciéndoles una seña para que fuesen detrás de ellos.

Desvió la mirada unos segundos hacia Ron, que tenía la nariz más arrugada que nunca, y tuvo que contener la risa. Era curioso; a pesar de que su amigo fuese un sangrepura, no lo había visto ni siquiera usar túnicas alguna vez.

Jacint los llevó a una especie de pórtico de madera, que daba a un terreno de césped, rodeado de matorrales y cercado para evitar que los vecinos pudieran ver hacia allí. Por la presión invisible en el aire y los ligeros destellos encima de las vallas, dio por hecho que poseían, además, protección mágica y escudos antimuggles.

Una mujer, la misma señora de cabello oscuro y rostro cansado que vio cuando se mudaron, se aproximó hacia ellos en cuanto los notó llegar. Jacint besó el dorso de la mano de su madre y se retiró, para unirse a un grupo de dos adolescentes, de edades similares, que ocupaban asientos en una de las esquinas del patio.

—¡Gracias por venir! No saben lo mucho que esto significa para mí y mi niña, después de todo lo que hemos pasado...

—Es lo menos que podíamos hacer —escuchó contestar a Lily, a la vez que estrechaba las manos de la mujer y les daba un suave apretón. De pronto, su madre lo sujetaba de los hombros para colocarlo entre ambas mujeres, y Harry sólo pudo lloriquear por ser separado de un Ron bastante sorprendido—. Él es mi hijo, Harry. Amor, saluda a la señora Amelia Parkinson.

La última frase fue en un susurro contenido, que el niño conocía bien. Era una forma agradable de decirle _"__Harry__ James __Potter__Evans__, haz lo que te digo en este momento"._

Harry amaba a su madre, pero qué mandona podía ser la mujer.

Aun así, procuró su mejor sonrisa de niño bueno, también marca Sirius Black, como los ojos de cachorro.

—Hola, señora.

—Y este es Ronald Weasley —añadió Lily, en cuanto la otra mujer asintió y le mostró una sonrisa al pequeño. En cuestión de un parpadeo, Ron estaba en el lugar que Harry ocupó al saludar, y era su turno de reírse de la suerte de su amigo—, pasa mucho tiempo en casa, Pansy y Jacint podrían verlo casi tan seguido como a Harry. Estaba hoy aquí, y espero no te moleste, si lo traje así o...

—No molesta, para nada —se apresuró a contestarle ella, gesticulando con las manos—. Déjame que le avise a los demás que estás aquí, luego los niños pueden irse a jugar y saludar a Pansy. Ha estado un poco decaída desde _eso_.

Harry no prestó atención al resto de la plática. Unos segundos más tarde, estaba de nuevo junto a Ron, y contemplaba embelesado una cascada de chocolate flotante, en la que el líquido que sobraba se movía hacia arriba para repetir el recorrido; la señora Parkinson se había retirado gritando algo que sonaba como _"¡Cissy!",_ y Lily los había soltado.

Un jalón en el brazo lo hizo girar la cabeza. Ron volvía a tener el ceño fruncido, ¿cómo es que podía ser tan amargado? Harry quería decirle que tenía que dejar esa mala cara, cuando este apuntó hacia al frente, y siguió la dirección que indicaba.

Más allá de la maravillosa cascada de ensueño y la mesa de postres, que formaban tres filas, también en el aire, había una representación de luces coloridas, de más flores de las que él podía reconocer y las modificaba para hacer que mostrasen el nombre de la cumpleañera, le deseasen lindo día o le regalasen cumplidos. Justo debajo de estas, quedaba la mesa de los obsequios, alargada y con un mantel blanco de encaje mágico, en el que el diseño serpenteaba y se mantenía en constante cambio; estaba repleta de regalos en una mitad, pero la otra, vacía, dejaba ver las sillas que ocupaban Pansy y el niño-que-brillaba.

¡Ahí estaba! Harry quería ponerse a saltar y correr hacia él, pero Ron aún lo sujetaba, así que se sacudió para que lo soltase.

—Son los Malfoy —siseó, por lo que lo miró y luego volvió a fijarse en la mesa de los regalos.

Ambos niños se mantenían tranquilos, ella cabizbaja y él con una expresión aburrida. Detrás del niño-brillante, notó, estaba parada una mujer del mismo cabello claro, que lucía como uno de los ángeles muggles que Lily le había enseñado, y conversaba con la señora Parkinson.

—Ese niño, el rubio —continuó Ron, en voz baja—, es el único hijo de los Malfoy. Esa debe ser su madre.

_Es un __Malfoy__,_ el detalle fue añadido al _registro imaginario_ de información sobre el niño-que-brillaba. _Draco__Malfoy_, ya tenía el nombre. Harry asintió dos veces, sin despegar los ojos de la escena.

—Su padre no está con ellos, porque lo metieron a Azkaban —hubo un atisbo de desagrado en su tono, que causó que frunciera el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé —este se encogió de hombros y volvió a cruzar los brazos poco después—, pero oí que tiene que ver con ser un mago oscuro. Imagínate qué familia hacen, ellos dos deberían estar acompañándolo, si lo que mi papá dice de todo lo que tienen en su casa, es verdad.

Harry estaba por abrir la boca para replicar por cómo se escuchó al hablar del tema casi con satisfacción, cuando una voz más potente exclamó:

—¡Ronald Weasley! —ambos niños se pusieron tensos, como si acabasen de ser atrapados en medio de una travesura. Lily, de repente, estaba por delante de ellos, con las manos en las caderas y los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Qué clase de comentarios son esos? ¿Crees que a tu madre le gustaría oírte expresarte así de una familia?

—¡Pero, mamá Lily...! Son crueles magos oscuros, ellos deberían...

—¡Son una familia, que está en una fiesta de una amiga, como Harry y yo, Ronald! Un niño y su madre, la que, si es cierto lo que dices, debe sufrir por culpa de su esposo encerrado, ¿y te parece divertido? ¿A ti te gustaría que Arthur fuera a Azkaban?

Él la miró boquiabierto, el rostro tiñéndosele de rojo intenso.

—¡Mi papá no iría a Azkaban! —gritó, lo que hizo que Lily se enderezase cuan alta era (que tampoco era mucho, pero sí los superaba por aquella época)—. Azkaban es para los magos oscuros y malvados, como ese Malfoy y su padre.

—¡Ese Malfoy es un pobre niño, que ahora no puede ver a su papá! Piensa en cómo te sentirías si tú no pudieses ver al tuyo.

—¡Pero...!

—¡Sin peros, Ronald! —Espetó en tono firme, los ojos le llameaban, las mejillas las tenía coloradas—. Yo nací de muggles y no soy una, así que él no tiene que ser un mago oscuro sólo porque, y si, su padre decidió serlo. Es un niño como cualquier otro, y no quiero que te expreses de ese modo de nadie más, mucho menos si nos han invitado aquí. Hablaré con Molly sobre tu comportamiento esta misma noche.

Ron empalideció incluso antes de que hubiese completado la amenaza. Harry se apiadó de él, pero no fue capaz de rodearlo con un brazo o palmearle el hombro, bajo la mirada de su madre, que parecía decir que si se atrevía a hacer algún movimiento, daría por sentado que compartían opinión. Y no, no lo hacían. Harry ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué era un mago oscuro, y por el tono despectivo de Ron y el histérico de Lily, al mencionarlo, supo que tampoco estaba entusiasmado por descubrirlo.

La señora Parkinson volvió junto a ellos cuando Lily aún respiraba agitada, aunque el rubor se había ido. Caminaba seguida de la señora Malfoy, que a los ojos de Harry, brillaba _casi_ tanto como su hijo.

—Lily, querida, déjame que te presente a Cissy. Digo, Narcissa. La costumbre, lo siento. Tomemos algo de té mientras los niños se conocen, el pastel es para más tarde —la señora sujetó la muñeca de su madre y se la llevó. Los dos niños siguieron su trayecto con la mirada, hacia una de las puertas que daba de vuelta a la casa, en la que se les unió una cuarta mujer.

Acababan de desaparecer dentro del edificio, cuando Harry estaba avanzando hacia la mesa de regalos, con un Ron aturdido detrás, intentando sostenerle el brazo para detenerlo.

—¿Qué haces, Harry?

—¡Ya oíste a mamá! —le contestó, agachando la cabeza para esquivar un plato de trufas que flotaba hacia el trío de adolescentes— ¡es un niño como cualquier otro!

¡La operación "Draco Malfoy, el niño-que-brillaba" estaba en marcha! Harry se consideraba bueno para poner nombres, y todavía mejor para investigar con 'sigilo', así que, emocionado por la idea de agregar más información a su registro imaginario, se paró junto a la mesa, balanceándose sobre sus pies, y agitó una mano.

—Hola.

Sí, tal vez alguien tendría que haberle explicado bien lo que significaba sigilo al Harry de siete años, pero en ese entonces, aquella parecía la opción más acertada. En retrospectiva, es posible que sí lo fuese, _a largo plazo._

Pansy fue la primera en reparar en su presencia. De nuevo, tenía el cabello recogido en bucles y un lindo vestido blanco, de estampado de flores. Sus ojos, notó, eran enormes, verdes y tristes, como si fuese a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

El niño-que-brillaba se demoró medio segundo más. Al igual que Jacint, vestía una túnica, aunque la suya era de un azul casi tan pálido como su piel, y llevaba el cabello meticulosamente peinado. Nada más verlos, se fijó en Ron, y su expresión serena se convirtió en una máscara de burla maliciosa, que hizo que Harry se preguntase si había hecho algo mal.

—Weasley —arrastró la palabra, en un tono que no se asemejaba en nada al que había usado meses atrás, cuando estuvo a punto de descubrir a Harry entre los matorrales.

Percibió la tensión que manaba del cuerpo de su mejor amigo, hecho ridículo, si le preguntaban al Harry de siete años, porque el niño Malfoy sólo había dicho su apellido y girado la cabeza, para establecer una charla secreta con Pansy, que les dedicó una breve mirada por encima del hombro de este e hizo un gesto con la mano, a manera de saludo.

El niño-que-brillaba les dio la espalda y Harry podría jurar que _algo_ se desinfló dentro de él. Cuando Ron lo sujetó y jaló, ni siquiera protestó.

Lejos de la mesa de regalos y los adolescentes que le hacían compañía a Jacint, había una mesa más baja y redonda, donde unas niñas estaban bebiendo de tazas rosas y comían pastelillos. Caminaron cerca de ellas, aunque no demasiado; Harry se preguntaba por qué no estaban junto a Pansy, si era su cumpleaños.

_Oh, su cumpleaños_. No la felicitó. Un sentimiento de culpa lo embargó y comenzó a arrastrar los pies. Su madre estaría decepcionada cuando se enterase, así que no lo haría, conseguiría un instante para decírselo, _luego_.

El problema fue que Harry se olvidó rápido de por qué estaba allí.

El patio, quizás por magia o sólo por su percepción entusiasta, parecía hacerse más amplio conforme lo recorrían. Los matorrales estaban divididos por caminos de piedra serpenteantes, que daban hacia arbustos florales mágicos, con capullos que se abrían y cerraban en una muestra permanente de color y aroma, y al fondo, unos árboles que aún no alcanzaban la máxima altura, separaban el jardín de las cercas.

Ron encontró un conejo marrón-anaranjado, y se relajó cuando comenzó a corretearlo de un lado al otro, porque según él, se parecía a los Weasley. Harry, maravillado por las muestras de magia, se sentó en uno de los caminos de rocas a ver cómo las flores crecían y se ocultaban ante sus ojos.

Puede que hubiese estado por un minuto, o dos, o cinco, diez_, o media hora_. El tiempo era una cuestión relativa y sin importancia, cuando era tan pequeño y tenía algo interesante para observar.

Harry estaba preguntándose si sus padres y él podrían hacer un jardín como ese en casa, cuando se percató de que hace rato que no escuchaba los resoplidos de su mejor amigo y los pasos apresurados. Con el ceño fruncido, se puso de pie y dio un vistazo por encima de los arbustos más cercanos.

El conejo que Ron perseguía estaba oculto bajo un matorral a unos pasos de distancia. El niño no estaba.

Harry se frotó los ojos por debajo de los lentes y decidió que, si Ron se le perdía, se quedaría sin mejor amigo, ¡y su madre y la de Ron se enojarían! Bajo aquella resolución incuestionable, comenzó a buscarlo.

Casi se adentraba en el conjunto de árboles enanos, cuando la voz de Ron se dejó oír, como si acabase de responder a su petición de aparecerse. Provenía de la dirección contraria, lo que le hizo suponer que había regresado a la fiesta sin decirle y se divertía con los demás, ¡y eso no era justo!

El pequeño Potter corrió por los senderos de piedra para ir con su mejor amigo. A medida que se acercaba, sin embargo, se hacía obvio que no se trataba de un juego lo que estaba escuchando.

—...dicen que tienen más hijos de los que pueden mantener.

—¡Cállate, Malfoy!

—Cállate tú, Weasley, y no te acerques a Pansy.

—¡Como si quisiera estar cerca de ella! Yo sólo vine para acompañar a Harry.

—¿Harry? ¿Quién es, tu nuevo hermanito? ¿ahora van a comer a otras casas porque son demasiados?

Harry alcanzó el borde del jardín a tiempo para ver a su mejor amigo abalanzarse contra el niño-que-brillaba. Ahogó un grito cuando lo derribó, pero el rubio se lo sacó de encima con una sacudida y se puso de pie, quitándose el césped de la túnica con una expresión desagradable.

—¡Animal! Pobre de tu madre, que ni modales te ha ense-

—¡No hables de mi mamá!

—¡Draco! —Pansy gritó. La niña corría hacia ellos, tropezando con sus propios pies.

Entonces ocurrieron varios sucesos en un período de tiempo muy reducido.

Draco se giró al llamado y comenzó a pedirle, en un tono desesperado, que no se acercase a ellos. Ron aprovechó la distracción y que el otro le había dado la espalda, para tomarlo del hombro, girarlo y sorprenderlo con la guardia baja, con un golpe en la mejilla, que lo envió hacia un lado y lo obligó a trastabillar. Pansy chilló; Harry, posiblemente, también.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Draco se deshizo del agarre de Ron y se dirigió hacia la niña, murmurando en voz suave, por lo que no pudieron llegar a entender qué decía. _Era demasiado tarde_.

La primera señal de que algo andaba mal fue la manera en que el aire se volvió denso, difícil de respirar. La segunda, el cabello de Pansy enroscándose en las puntas, y sus manos apretadas en firmes puños.

Draco no llegó hasta ella, antes de que el espectáculo de luces del cumpleaños chispease, se apagase de golpe, y luego estallase en un mar de puntos de colores. Hubo gritos de las niñas que compartían en la mesa apartada, y Jacint dio una orden a sus acompañantes y se separó, para correr hacia ellos.

La cascada de chocolate se giró, quedó al revés en el aire, y explotó en cientos, no, ¡miles, de latigazos de líquido dulce! El césped, los regalos, los invitados; ninguno se salvó.

Pansy sollozó con fuerza y empezó a balbucear sobre asuntos que el Harry de siete años no comprendía. Se lanzó sobre Draco en cuanto este llegó a su lado, el cabello le volvía a caer entre los pasadores, mientras se aferraba a la túnica del niño.

Draco levantaba y bajaba los brazos, como si no estuviese seguro de qué forma rodearla o si debía hacerlo, y tenía una expresión contrariada, que lo hacía lucir frágil y al borde de un colapso. Harry, en alguna parte de su cabeza que no estaba ocupada en procesar por qué es que estaba lleno de chocolate, se dijo que no quería volverlo a ver de ese modo, jamás.

Jacint se arrodilló en el suelo e intentó calmar a su hermana, sin éxito.

Cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y la señora Parkinson salió para ir hacia su hija, Lily encontró la mesa de regalos destrozada por la mitad, el patio cubierto de marrón, a Ronald Weasley boquiabierto y a Harry Potter con un puchero, ambos manchados de pies a cabeza.

Y así fue cómo Harry conoció a Draco, básicamente. No fue hasta que él y Ron se vieron arrastrados por una Lily preocupada y enojada, que llamó a Molly, quien actuó todavía peor, que se dio cuenta de que Draco no lo _conocía_ a él.

_No le había dicho su nombre._

—_0—_

La razón por la que la señora Parkinson aceptó que Harry volviese a poner un pie en su casa, después del desastre _chocolatoso_ de la fiesta de cumpleaños, era un misterio que ni el paso de los años pudo revelar. Tiempo después, él pensó que tenía relación a las largas visitas que Lily le hizo a la familia vecina, y a que con Jacint de vuelta en Durmstrang, la pequeña Pansy ni siquiera iba al patio delantero.

Ron, por supuesto, no era bienvenido. La verdad era que no lo fue en la casa de los Potter tampoco, durante algunos meses, porque Molly le dio uno de esos _"castigo, hasta nuevo aviso" _de los que los gemelos Weasley tanto se burlaban, y con su amigo encargado de _desgnomizar_ el patio de la Madriguera, Harry sabía que no tenía oportunidad de hacerle una mísera visita, si no quería unírsele en la tarea. Y no es que le importase tanto, pero Lily creía que debía dejarlo hacer su castigo solo.

Así fue cómo, después de una mañana ajetreada, en la que Sirius lo cargaba como si aún fuese un bebé y le enseñaba la varita de bromas que le consiguió, y Remus los seguía para pedirles que no hicieran algún desastre, los Potter cruzaron la calle para llevar un regalo a los vecinos.

Era la navidad de 1987. La reja mágica les cedió el paso, la señora Parkinson los encontró en el otro extremo del recibidor, después de que el elfo doméstico los hubiese saludado y anunciado que los esperaban.

James llevaba una caja que necesitaba ser sostenida por ambos brazos, alguna colección de muñecas y vestidos para cambiarlas. Lily le sujetaba la mano a Harry.

Amelia Parkinson les sonrió al saludarlos, incluso al niño, que estuvo aliviado de descubrir que no era considerado responsable de la explosión. Pansy estaba detrás de su madre, con la cabeza asomada por uno de los lados de su falda y esos ojos tristes y enormes, que lo hicieron recordar al día de la fiesta. En retrospectiva, no había nada más claro que el hecho de que ninguna niña normal de siete años debería tener esos ojos, pero, _de nuevo_, Harry no era un pequeño muy atento.

Él estaba observando un retrato de una bruja vestida de rojo, que sostenía una máscara del siglo pasado en una mano y lo saludaba con la otra, cuando su madre tuvo que sostenerlo del hombro para guiarlo hacia una sala más pequeña, con sillones mullidos y amplios ventanales, que les mostraban vistas mágicas de lugares que no conocía. Los adultos mantenían una conversación acerca de un tema que no sonaba interesante, mientras se sentaban, y Harry miraba las ventanas y la chimenea apostada en una esquina, y se preguntaba cómo es que el traidor de Puppy entraba a la casa con tantas protecciones mágicas y con cristales que daban a otros puntos del mundo; tal vez, concluyó, Puppy era mágico. Era una teoría que comentaría con Sirius para la cena, por supuesto, su padrino siempre estaba interesado en las ideas alocadas que tenía.

Una explosión y una luz verde, lo hizo girar la cabeza, a tiempo para ver al adolescente, envuelto en un uniforme de piel, que salía de la chimenea sin sacudirse. Tenía un paquete envuelto en una mano y un rostro cansado, que se dividió en una sonrisa tan pronto como Pansy dejó su sillón y corrió hacia él. Jacint se agachó y la cargó con ambos brazos, y murmuró por unos segundos; lo que fuese que le dijo, causó que ella se riera y se abrazara a su hermano.

—Buenos días a todos —inclinó la cabeza en dirección a los invitados y dio un vistazo a la sala, hubo sólo un instante en que apretó los labios, antes de mirar hacia su madre—. ¿Él no está?

—¿Eso es lo primero que le preguntas a tu madre, después de un mes lejos? —Amelia se cruzó de brazos y se mantuvo así hasta que el muchacho suspiró y caminó hacia ella. Se inclinó para recibir un beso sonoro en la mejilla, sin soltar el paquete ni a su hermana. La señora Parkinson se rio—. Él aún no llega, pero debe venir en camino.

Después de la aclaración, Jacint devolvió a la niña a uno de los sillones y ocupó el asiento junto a su madre, el paquete todavía reposaba entre sus piernas. Los mayores reanudaron su charla.

Harry estaba tan concentrado en una vista de un desierto, donde pasaba un animal con dos jorobas que no sabía cómo se llamaba, que apenas se dio cuenta de que el hermano mayor de Pansy estaba inclinado hacia él y le llamaba la atención con un gesto. Parpadeó a la nada, se señaló a sí mismo, y se encogió un poco cuando lo vio asentir y reír.

—Harry, ¿cierto? No recordaba tu nombre —el niño asintió—. ¿Eres amigo de Pansy ahora?

Harry se mordió el labio y jugueteó con sus dedos. No le quería mentir, Lily decía que las mentiras eran para las personas malas, y él no quería ser malo. Pero se fijó en la indescifrable expresión del chico, que lo observaba como si pudiese tener todas las respuestas a sus preguntas, y pensó en los ojos tristes de Pansy, y sacudió la cabeza. Escuchó el sonido de decepción del otro.

—No la he visto desde la fiesta —explicó, en un susurro—, pero podría venir a jugar con ella al patio, si quiere, si la veo alguna vez afuera, se lo preguntaría, sí, uhm.

—¿Te gusta nuestro patio? —Jacint tenía una sonrisa suave cuando él volvió a asentir—. A Pansy le encantan las flores, seguro te dejará venir para que jueguen y las vean juntos. Pregúntaselo antes de irte, ¿puedes?

Harry se encontró, de algún modo, haciendo un ruidito que prometía estar de acuerdo. La sonrisa que el muchacho le dio en respuesta, antes de unirse a la conversación de los adultos, eliminó cualquier rastro de cansancio de su rostro.

Se reclinó en el sillón y pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría un hermano mayor, para que le diera abrazos apenas llegase y lo ayudara a hacer amigos, porque apenas jugaba con los niños de la escuela muggle. Allí eran _muy_ raros.

Tal vez si se hacía amigo de Pansy, ¿sería como tener dos hermanos nuevos, a ella y a Jacint? La idea lo contentó.

No estaba preparado para la siguiente explosión de la chimenea. La red flu reveló la silueta de una mujer, que al avanzar, descubrió que se trataba de la señora-que-parecía-un-ángel. _¡Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa!_

El pequeño Harry se echó hacia adelante, intentando ver por detrás de ella, mientras la señora Malfoy se acercaba a la anfitriona y saludaba a los demás. El humo verde se produjo por segunda vez.

Draco Malfoy salió de la chimenea, sacudiéndose la túnica azul oscura para deshacerse del hollín, y manteniendo una mano por detrás de la espalda. Su rostro pálido no mostraba emoción alguna, pero sus ojos buscaron a Pansy de inmediato, incluso antes de inclinar la cabeza y saludar con voz monótona a los mayores. No se apartó del agarre mortal que su madre cerró en torno a uno de sus hombros, para acercarlo, ni del beso estridente de Amelia y los cumplidos sobre lo 'lindo' que se veía, pero tampoco soltó lo que fuese que tuviese detrás, al menos, hasta que la niña se puso frente a él.

Cuando Draco se llevó la otra mano tras la espalda, estiró el brazo que ocultaba hasta hace un momento, y dejó que un ramo de violetas quedase entre ambos.

—_Pansy_ para Pansy —extendió el otro brazo, en el que ahora sostenía un segundo ramo de unas flores amarillas que Harry no conocía. Lo tenía, notó, en dirección al sillón del muchacho— y jacintos para Jacint.

La niña comenzó a reír, un sonido agudo y suave que llenó la sala, y se abrazó a las flores en cuanto las sujetó. Todos estaban atentos al intercambio, cuando Jacint también se rio.

—Y dragones para Draco —dictó este, abriendo con un movimiento sutil el papel que cubría la caja con que llegó. Enseguida, brotaron criaturas aladas del interior, que comenzaron a recorrer la sala, hasta llegar a Draco.

Eran pequeños dragones de origami, convertidos en móviles con magia que los hacía resplandecer en cada aleteo. Revolotearon en torno al niño, formando una especie de huracán-barrera a su alrededor, y él se estiró para intentar atrapar uno, sólo para descubrir que se le escapaban entre los dedos.

Fue la primera vez que escuchó la risa de Draco Malfoy. El rostro parecía suavizársele con un gesto tan simple, haciéndolo ver tan joven como en realidad debía ser, y más _brillante_, si es que era posible. Harry sentía que podía sonreír todo el día, si lo seguía escuchando así.

_Sí se puede reír_, agregó al registro imaginario de información sobre el niño-que-brillaba, porque era un detalle del que comenzó a dudar por la manera en que se veía en la fiesta de Pansy._ Es un niño como cualquier otro_, añadió, al recordar las palabras de su madre a Ron.

—¡Jacint, déjame caminar! —exigió entre suaves risas, dando manotazos al aire, con el brazo que no estaba aferrado al ramo de flores.

—¡Ven a darme mis jacintos primero! —él sonrió más y extendió los brazos a ambos lados, como si esperase que se le lanzase encima.

_Eso fue lo que ocurrió._

Draco corrió a ciegas y se abalanzó sobre el sillón, cayendo sobre el regazo y el pecho del adolescente, y tambaleándose, de tal modo que casi choca con la señora Parkinson, quien no hizo más que reírse con una mano sobre la boca. Los dragones se dispersaron de golpe y volvieron a la caja, en un orden específico de tamaños y colores.

Intercambiaron un _"feliz Yule"_ entre risas, y cuando Jacint tuvo su brazo alrededor del ramo que le correspondía e hizo una broma acerca de lo femenino que se sentía con ese regalo, Draco se bajó del sillón y se alisó arrugas inexistentes de la túnica.

—Draco —Narcissa Malfoy llamó en un tono claro y suave, pero su hijo se enderezó y relajó el rostro, hasta que sólo le quedó un ligero rastro del entusiasmo de unos segundos atrás—, ¿cómo se dice?

Como si la frase presionase un interruptor invisible en el pequeño, realizó una reverencia, y al hablar, lo hizo con la voz aburrida y sin altibajos con que saludó.

—Muchas gracias por tan hermosos presentes, y por habernos invitado a mi madre y a mí a su...encantadora casa.

Jacint se dobló por la risa, hasta que recibió un ligero golpe en el brazo de la señora Parkinson, que aún tenía una mano sobre la boca. Pansy estaba en un punto medio entre el shock y la diversión, y ocultaba parcialmente el rostro en sus flores.

Cuando Amelia tendió la mano que tenía libre, Draco le besó el dorso y miró hacia su madre, que asintió en aprobación y mostró la primera sonrisa que Harry vería en la mujer. La postura del pequeño Malfoy se relajó.

—¿Eso es...? Discúlpenme, es, ya saben, esas cosas, ¿tradiciones de sangrepuras? —Lily irrumpió en voz baja, como si no quisiera molestar. Las miradas de todos se giraron hacia ella; Harry notó que su madre mostraba una sonrisa tímida, sin retraerse en realidad.

Fue la señora Malfoy quien asintió. Tomó asiento junto a la anfitriona, con los tobillos cruzados y las manos unidas por encima del regazo, y luego habló:

—Un niño sangrepura común, se entrena a partir de los diez. Un heredero, antes de los ocho —asintió otra vez, más para sí misma, y con un deje de diversión, agregó—. Por supuesto, los Malfoy son un poco diferentes. A mi esposo lo entrenaron desde los tres años, pero decidí que Draco merecía una niñez más...normal, agradable.

—¿Los tres años? —Lily jadeó—. Pero eso...quiere decir...

—Toda su vida fue un entrenamiento.

Harry no estaba seguro de qué se referían, ¿sería algún tipo de deporte? Por la primaria muggle, sabía que muchos niños practicaban fútbol, o básquet desde pequeños. ¿El niño-que-brillaba sería uno de ellos?

Se prometió averiguarlo para añadirlo al registro imaginario.

—No todos lo hacemos así —aclaró la señora Parkinson, dirigiéndole una breve mirada a su hijo mayor, que hacía una burla silenciosa del comportamiento de Draco. Se quedó quieto tan pronto como notó que era observado, adoptando una posición y expresión de completa inocencia—. A Jacint lo empecé a entrenar a los doce, pero ya ven cómo resultó. Tal vez a Pansy sí comience a enseñarle a los diez, primero tendría que arreglar su...complicación. Pero es muy lista, podremos hacerlo pronto.

—¿A qué edad te comenzaron a entrenar a ti? —Lily observó a su esposo, que arrugó el entrecejo y se acomodó los lentes.

—Creo que diez, once, más o menos.

—Una edad apropiada —aseguró Narcissa, comentario que recibió un asentimiento de parte de Amelia.

Harry perdió el hilo de la conversación casi enseguida. Le pareció que oía a su madre hablar de la cena del día anterior, de Sirius y los Black en general, e incluso de Hogwarts, y otros temas menos relevantes para un niño como él.

Jacint permaneció fielmente a un lado de su madre, por lo que el sofá de tres plazas estaba ocupado entre él y las dos mujeres. Los Potter estaban en el otro, frente a este. Para sorpresa de Harry, la señora Malfoy permitió que Draco y Pansy compartieran un sillón, que habría dejado limitado de espacio a un adulto, pero por el tamaño de ambos, no tenían problemas en estar pegados uno al otro; los vio conversar en susurros, apenas moviendo los labios lo necesario.

Levantarse temprano en vacaciones, para ir a buscar los regalos bajo el árbol, comenzó a pasarle factura a Harry, que sentía los ojos más y más pesados, a medida que la conversación continuaba. A pesar de que se suponía que iban a saludar, dar los obsequios y desear feliz navidad, James se había acomodado con la espalda contra el posabrazos y un brazo rodeando los hombros de su esposa, que estaba tan concentrada en la plática con las otras dos brujas, que incluso había soltado la mano del pequeño Harry.

Cuando no pudo detener un bostezo, sólo le quedó cubrirse la boca con ambas manos y aguantar el ardor en las mejillas, porque las miradas fueron hacia él. La señora Parkinson se rio por lo bajo e hizo un gesto vago.

—Creo que hemos retenido demasiado a los niños —comentó, y recibió murmullos de aprobación del resto de los adultos, antes de que se girase para ver hacia el sillón compartido, donde Pansy dejó de juguetear con el dobladillo bordado de la túnica de Draco, y este se calló y se enderezó en un parpadeo—. Pansy, ¿por qué no llevas a Harry y Draco a que vean sus regalos, los que escondimos en tu cuarto? Y después pueden jugar en la sala, o en el patio, ¿o por qué no les muestras la casa? Se ve mucho más bonita desde que usamos los hechizos de amplificación.

—Harry dijo que le gustaba el jardín —intervino Jacint, en tono quedo.

Y un momento más tarde, recibía suaves empujones de Lily para bajar del sofá y caminar detrás de los otros niños, que lo esperaron bajo el umbral que separaba la sala de invitados del pasillo.

Pansy fue adelante. Sostenía una de las muñecas de Draco, y balanceaba los brazos de ambos a medida que avanzaban, al mismo ritmo de cada paso que daban. Harry se quedó rezagado a propósito, jugueteando con sus dedos y con una repentina sensación de estar fuera de lugar.

De lo que fuesen que hablasen, lo hacían en un tono lo bastante bajo para que él no pudiese oír ni una palabra.

_El cabello de Draco es más 'amarillo' que blanco cuando no está bajo el sol,_ anotó en el registro imaginario, mientras los veía interactuar en silencio_, pero aun así, brilla mucho._

Alcanzaron las escaleras que se perdían en los laterales y se desviaron hacia un corredor, que Harry ni siquiera había notado cuando entraron, lleno de puertas menos ostentosas. Fueron casi hasta el fondo, antes de que Pansy frenase delante de una de madera, con flores talladas en los bordes.

—¿Harry? —el aludido levantó la cabeza de golpe y parpadeó a la nada, un poco aturdido al descubrir que era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra. La niña acababa de soltar a su amigo y estaba girada hacia él, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. ¿Te molesta esperar con Draco? Como los regalos son sorpresa, y él ha entrado varias veces a mi cuarto, pero tú no, ahm...

Harry asintió varias veces al comprender lo que quería. Ella esbozó una débil sonrisa y le susurró algo a Draco, que también aceptó.

Pansy empujó la puerta de madera y se perdió dentro de una habitación que, a través de la rendija que tuvo disponible por unos segundos, notó que era toda rosa. Harry arrugó la nariz involuntariamente.

Él y Draco se quedaron solos. Permaneció en el mismo lugar, balanceándose sobre sus pies, mientras que el niño apoyó la espalda contra la pared opuesta a la del cuarto, y mantuvo la mirada fija en la puerta, como si esperase que una especie de monstruo saliese del interior en cualquier momento.

Harry recordó que aún no le había dicho su nombre, aunque supuso que ya lo habría oído, pero si una cosa le había enseñado Remus, era a presentarse como era debido. Hizo sus movimientos más lentos a medida que transcurrían los segundos y los ruidos que provenían del cuarto se hacían cada vez más débiles, hasta que se animó a girarse por completo y encarar al otro, que apenas le dio un vistazo, antes de fijarse de nuevo en la entrada.

—¿Draco?

—¿Hm? —El otro no le dio una segunda ojeada, por lo que Harry hizo un puchero. ¿Cómo sería amigo de Pansy y suyo, si ni siquiera le prestaba atención?

—Te llamas Draco Malfoy, ¿verdad? —muy bien, primero tenía que confirmar la información del registro imaginario; luego podría presentarse él. El niño asintió con cara de aburrimiento—. Yo soy Harry.

Le tendió la mano.

Draco volvió a verlo a los ojos, después bajó la mirada y contempló su palma, en el espacio entre ellos. Hubo un momento en el que pensó que no lo aceptaría, y se preguntó cómo sería amigo de alguien que no le tomaba la mano cuando se presentaba, pero este pasó rápido, y luego se la estrechó.

_Tiene las manos heladas_, añadió al registro. La única otra persona que conocía con la piel así de fría, era a su padrino.

—¿Harry qué?

—Potter.

Fue sólo un instante. Draco lo soltó y se apartó de él, como si quemase, y su expresión se convirtió en una máscara en blanco.

—Potter —arrastró la palabra. El tono con que lo hizo, causó que Harry frunciese el ceño—, ¿como el Auror jefe?

_Oh, eso_. El Harry de siete años asintió con ganas.

—James, sí, ese es mi papá —sonrió. Estaba acostumbrado a ser reconocido por personas que trabajaron con su padre, en el mundo mágico.

El niño formó un rictus de desprecio con la boca. Harry sintió que _algo_ dentro de él, se desinflaba. _De nuevo_.

¿Era porque creía que acababa de presumir? Entonces se acordó de lo que Ron le había dicho sobre el padre de Malfoy, y se imaginó que al otro niño no le gustaría escuchar de James, ni de cualquier otro papá, en general, porque lo haría extrañarlo. _Claro_, Harry razonó_, yo también me pondría triste si no tengo a mi papá cerca y alguien me habla del suyo._

¿Cómo podía ser tan malo? ¡Remus y Lily no le enseñaron a ser así, sino todo lo contrario!

Con una lógica que parecía innegable para un pequeño Harry, se apresuró a sostener las muñecas de Draco, jalándolo un poco para recapturar le atención de este. El niño-que-brillaba lo observó con los ojos entornados y gesto serio.

—¡Pero mi mamá no tiene nada que ver con eso! —exclamó sin pensar, y después de oírse a sí mismo, se dijo que pudo haber estado peor. Draco frunció el ceño, Harry liberó una risa nerviosa—. Se llama Lily Evans, es nacida de muggles. Creo que a mi mamá le agrada la tuya, podrían ser amigas y...

—¿Muggles? —repitió, con la nariz arrugada. Estaba bien, el Harry de siete años entendía; Lily le había dicho que los magos sangrepura no solían estar cerca de muggles, así que podían reaccionar mal, hasta acostumbrarse.

Asintió con fuerza y mostró su sonrisa más amplia. Quería verse bien, "encantador", como solía aclarar Sirius cuando le enseñaba algún gesto marca Black. Porque viéndose bien, se hacían amigos, ¿no? Sí, Harry era un niño listo, que entendía el mundo.

—Yo estudio en una primaria muggle, porque ella convenció a- a ella le pareció una buena idea —se corrigió, al pensar en lo mal que podía hacerlo sentir si mencionaba a su padre—. Pero iré a Hogwarts cuando cumpla once, ¿tú a dónde vas? Vi que tienes una varita, ¿cómo la conseguiste? Yo quiero una, pero pa- mi padrino, uhm, me dijo que nada de varitas ni magia en casa —otra vez, balbuceó para disimular, y sintió ganas de golpearse la cabeza, ¿cómo podía ser tan cruel con Draco, que estaba solo con la señora Malfoy?

Él sacudió los brazos para zafarse de su agarre, se acarició las muñecas con una mueca de asco que le deformaba el rostro, y Harry creyó haberlo lastimado, así que empezó a pedir disculpas, aunque era probable que no lo hubiese entendido, porque tartamudeó gran parte.

—Me enseñaron a usar magia para pedir ayuda —Draco comentó tras un momento, cuando los sonidos de la alcoba cesaron por completo. Este se inclinó hacia adelante, y Harry notó que era sólo un poco más alto que él, por lo que los ojos plateados lo miraron desde arriba—, y voy a ir a Durmstang, a seguir la tradición de magos oscuros de mi familia. Lejos de los Aurores. Pero podrías ir a decírselo a tu papi, Potter, así, tal vez, hagan conmigo lo mismo que hicieron con mi padre.

_Eso era_. El asunto era su padre, por supuesto. Harry quería celebrar tener la razón, pero no podía alegrarse porque Draco tenía una expresión feroz, y una mirada casi tan triste como la de Pansy.

Sí, Draco Malfoy estaba triste. _Extraña a su papá_, añadió al registro imaginario.

Harry dejó caer los hombros y sonrió otra vez. Hubo un parpadeo y un instante de confusión por parte del otro niño, que no tardó en enderezarse y elevar la barbilla, en señal de desafío.

—Podrías venir a Hogwarts, sería divertido estudiar con alguien que ya sabe de magia, porque los profesores no nos dejarán hacer mucho en el primer año.

Draco se echó hacia atrás despacio, ojos muy abiertos lo observaron. Luego volvió a fruncir el ceño y le pinchó con el dedo índice.

—Tu padre...

—Yo no soy mi papá —Harry negó, sin dejar de sonreír. Remus decía que, cuando alguien estaba triste, necesitaba sonrisas, abrazos y chocolate; no tenía chocolate, y no creía que a Draco le gustase ser abrazado de repente, pero podía sonreírle, hablarle en voz baja, calmarlo. Era lo que Remus hacía, también.

Draco se veía como si esa no hubiese sido la respuesta que esperaba, ¿era bueno? Él decidió que sí, lo tomaría como una señal positiva.

_Se ve cómico cuando no entiende algo_, agregó al registro.

De pronto, la puerta del otro lado del pasillo se abrió, y Draco bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Es obvio que no lo eres, Potter —fue lo único que contestó, un momento antes de apartarse e ir hacia Pansy, que cargaba de regreso con dos cajas. Le pasó una, que ocultó recelosamente de su vista, luego de un asentimiento con el que agradeció.

La niña le extendió la otra. Con sólo un vistazo, descubrió que se trataba de un nuevo modelo de pistas de carreras muggle, que todos los niños de la primaria querían para navidad. No pudo evitar sonreír más y aferrarse a la caja.

—Madre pensó que te gustaría —susurró Pansy, mirando hacia otra parte, ¡como si fuese posible que no le gustase algo tan maravilloso!

—¡Me encanta! —dio un salto y abrazó aún más la caja, ante la mirada curiosa de la niña y la irritada de Draco.

—¿Vamos al jardín?

Ambos asintieron. Pansy abrió la marcha, de nuevo, y el niño estuvo a su lado en un segundo, dejando, otra vez, a Harry relegado detrás. A él no le importó; desde ese ángulo, veía a su 'anfitriona' charlar con Draco, y a este suavizar su expresión, mientras que se comía una barra de chocolate que, al parecer, venía como parte de su regalo.

Era bueno que comiese chocolate, ya sólo le faltaba un abrazo y la receta de Remus para la felicidad, estaría completa.

Sin los adornos de la fiesta de cumpleaños, el patio de los Parkinson era llano, todo verde y marrón, hasta donde los matorrales daban inicio a los caminos de piedra, árboles y vallas. El aire tenía un aroma almizclado, que se combinaba al de la tierra húmeda, y la presión invisible de la magia era más notoria que tras las paredes de la casa.

Harry continuó caminando detrás de los otros dos, conforme se movían por el césped y lo dejaban lejos, para internarse en lo que, para sus ojos infantiles, era como un laberinto gigante.

—A los Parkinson nos conocían por las flores —escuchó que le decía Pansy, que lo atrapó contemplando una flor enorme, de pétalos muy pegados, púrpura y con puntos amarillos. Cuando se giró, ella estaba a unos pasos de distancia, y Draco se acababa de sentar en un banco de piedra, a terminar sus chocolates y observarlo con el ceño fruncido—, somos bo- ¿_bonicos_?

—Bo...botánicos —corrigió el rubio, apretando los labios. Pansy asintió y sonrió de forma débil.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry, volviendo la mirada a la extraña flor, que comenzó a sacudiese, cerrando y abriendo sus pétalos ante él.

—Alguien que trabaja con las _plantitas_. Él- siempre llevaba flores a la casa, las hacía crecer en mi cuarto, era...lindo.

La fuerza invisible en el aire se intensificó, igual que una capa dura, ligeramente pesada, que se extendía sobre el cuerpo de Harry. Él miró de reojo a Pansy, que tenía una expresión vacía al observar la flor. El cabello se le sacudía, a pesar de que no había brisa, y el borde de su vestido se agitaba.

¿Pansy estaba tan triste como Draco? Tal vez por eso eran amigos. Pero Harry no estaba triste, ¿no podría ser su amigo si no lo estaba?

_No_, se dijo. Podría hacerlos felices, y entonces los tres podrían ser amigos. Tenía la receta de la felicidad de Remus, ¿qué podía fallar?

—Son muy bonitas —comentó, balanceándose sobre sus pies. La presión del aire aumentó, y hubo un segundo en que resultó casi asfixiante.

Y de repente, se había ido. La única magia que percibía era la de las protecciones de la casa, Pansy tenía las manos unidas por detrás de la espalda y se daba la vuelta, para dirigirse a Draco, que se había erguido en el banquillo.

—¿Nos cuentas una historia, Draco? —el niño gruñó una respuesta y le dio la última mordida a la barra de chocolate. Pansy se sentó junto a él, haciendo a un lado las dos cajas de obsequios que tenía—. Te podría dar del chocolate que Jacint esconde en su cuarto, cuando viene de Durmstrang.

—Él ya me lo daría, si lo pido. Prueba otra cosa.

—Le diría a mamá que busque las semillas de rosas que la tía Narcissa quiere.

—Ella puede conseguirlas sola.

Pansy se mordió el labio. Harry, que oía el intercambio con las cejas arqueadas, aprovechó la breve pausa para sentarse en el piso, frente a ambos, desde donde podía juguetear con el césped y los tallos del arbusto más cercano.

—Podría darte el gorro de Durmstrang que Jacint usaba cuando entró.

—Iugh.

—¿Que no te gustaba Durmstrang y la ropa de Jacint?

—Iugh —Repitió, arrugando la nariz.

Otra pausa de unos segundos.

—Podría decirle a Millicent que no te puedes casar con ella de grandes y que te deje en paz.

La respuesta de Draco se demoró un poco más en llegar.

—¿Me dejaría quieto cuando me visite? —Pansy asintió enseguida, él echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para ver el cielo, azul y despejado, producto de la magia, porque el verdadero mostraba un día gris de lluvia—. Lo de Millicent, _y_ el chocolate de Jacint.

—Pero dijiste que él te lo daría...

—Si lo pido, y no se lo quiero pedir, porque cada vez que le pido algo, me quiere abrazar o despeinar —Draco se cruzó de brazos y observó a su amiga con una expresión de obviedad, como si fuese un detalle que ella tendría que haber sabido desde un principio. Pansy se rio, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

—Bien, trato.

—Trato —él suspiró, volvió a mirar el cielo por un momento, y luego bajó la cabeza. Los ojos plateados se encontraron con los de Harry por unos segundos, y este intentó sonreír, de manera que pudiese darle ánimos.

No sabía que no era necesario, cuando se trataba de Draco Malfoy, pero tampoco tardaría en descubrirlo.

El niño se puso de pie despacio, sobre el banquillo, equilibrándose para no patear las cajas de regalos ni dejar que los tallos de los arbustos se le clavasen en la túnica. Elevó ambos brazos, en un gesto dramático, y bajó las manos lento, muy lento, a la vez que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa, a sabiendas de que tenía la atención de los otros dos.

—Era una época muy, muy lejana, y ya nadie lo recuerda. Los padres no te lo cuentan, porque no quieren que lo sepas, ¡así que sh! —Draco levantó los brazos de nuevo, de golpe, y Pansy jadeó por la sorpresa—. No les vayas a decir que yo te lo dije, me meterás en problemas.

_Era una época muy, muy lejana, y ya nadie lo recuerda. Había dragones, ¡gigantescos dragones! Pero no eran los más grandes, porque también había gigantes de verdad, se movían por todas partes, y el piso sonaba cuando caminaban, ¡plac, plac, tap, tap!_ —Pisoteó el banquillo tres veces, para producir sonidos con los que acompañar su voz.

_¡Había sirenas! Bellas sirenas, que cantaban para ayudar a los marineros, y feas sirenas, que cantaban para llevarlos al agua y a su muerte, ¡ellas los ahogaban! Y todo lo que se oía era ¡glup, glup, glup! Nadie se salvaba._

_¡Había hombres lobo! Altos, fuertes, ¡con los dientes más grandes que mi brazo! Corrían en luna llena, se llevaban a las ovejas, y los aldeanos tenían que cerrar sus puertas y esconder a sus niños, cuando se oía el ¡auhhhhh! _—De pronto, Draco saltó del banquillo, los dedos de los manos flexionados para parecer garras, y simuló un gruñido animal justo frente a Harry, que se encontró riendo, igual que Pansy.

_¡Los magos no teníamos que escondernos! El mundo conocía nuestro poder, podíamos salir cuando queríamos, hacer lo que quisiéramos. Y si alguien se metía con nosotros, se oían las varitas y hechizos, ¡tump, bam, tump, bam, tump!_

_Pero no todo era bueno_ —Levantó el índice para pedir silencio, a pesar de que ambos niños estaban absortos en lo que decía, y se inclinó hacia adelante, en el espacio que separaba a Pansy de Harry, para que, cuando susurró, estuviesen obligados a hacer lo mismo—. _Había un hombre loco, muy loco. Y malo, tan, tan malo._

_Llevaba una túnica laaarga y negra, y se ponía capucha para esconder su rostro feo, feo, muy feo, y su pelo horrible. A él le gustaba atrapar a los magos más increíbles, ¡los cazaba, como animales! Los pueblos quedaban solos cuando él llegaba, verlo hacía que tuviesen pesadillas, y los bebés lloraban cuando sentían el olor de su colonia barata y la muerte que lo seguía. ¡Alguien tenía que detenerlo!_ —Draco aplaudió, lo que causó que los niños diesen un brinco desde sus puestos. Con un giro digno de un bailarín, se colocó detrás de Harry, y comenzó a bordear el camino de piedras, un pie por delante del otro, obligándolo a voltearse para seguir sus movimientos con la mirada. Incluso si quisiera, parecía imposible para el pequeño Harry dejar de observarlo, mientras hacía gestos exagerados y hablaba con diferentes voces.

_¡Y una heroína llegó a detenerlo! Vio a los que lloraban, a los que cazaban, y dijo "¡no!". Así que ella, la princesa Pansy_ —La niña chilló y dio un saltito en el banco, sonriendo. Draco no se detuvo, ni la miró—, _les dijo que iría a buscar al hombre loco, ¡y no volvería hasta haberlo acabado con una imperdonable! Porque era lo que se merecía, decía, y todos pensaban que tenía razón_.

_Para ir por el hombre loco, la princesa tenía que pasar por los jardines donde los gigantes tomaban el té_ —Avanzó hacia adelante con un salto—, _¡y por el mar de las sirenas bellas y feas!_ —Otro salto—. _Y correr cuando escuchara un ¡auhhh! _—Simuló un rugido en el siguiente brinco— _y pasar por los magos Aurores, que cuidaban que al hombre loco no le pasara nada._

_Era imposible hacerlo todo sola, así que cuando se hizo de noche, ella vio hacia arriba, al dragón que se formaba con estrellas, y le dijo "dragón querido, no puedo hacer esto sin tu ayuda", y el dragón, que era muy bueno con las princesas y querido por todos los magos, se sacudió las nubes de encima_ —Draco se sacudió por completo, haciendo reír a Pansy—, _se despegó de las otras estrellas y el cielo, ¡y bajó volando hacia la princesa, para ayudarla!_

_Juntos, pasaron por arriba de los gigantes cuando dormían, ¡y ellos ni se enteraron! Pasaron por el mar, saludando a las sirenas bellas y alejándose de las feas, ¡y volaron tan alto, que ni los hombres lobo ni los Aurores del hombre loco, podían verlos! Sólo se escuchaba el viento, zas, zas, hasta que encontraron al hombre loco._

—¿Y qué pasó después? —Harry preguntó, confundido por el repentino silencio. Draco se giró para verlos, con una mano bajo la barbilla, y cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo en un tono bajo y menos animado.

—La princesa ganó, obviamente.

—¿Y qué más?

El rubio dio un paso hacia él, y otro, y otro, y otro. Se detuvo cuando podía mirarlo desde arriba. Harry estaba boquiabierto, a la espera de la conclusión de la historia, porque no podía ser sólo así, ¿y los magos? ¿Y el dragón?

—Bueno, cuando encontraron al hombre loco, la princesa tenía que usar un hechizo para acabarlo, pero necesitaba tiempo y estar tranquila, y él no la iba a dejar quieta. Así que el dragón, para ayudarla... ¡se lanzó sobre él! —En un parpadeo, Draco se abalanzaba sobre el segundo niño.

Harry se fue hacia atrás y gimoteó por el dolor en la parte posterior de la cabeza, donde se golpeó contra el suelo. Draco quedó sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

—¡Lo agarró por la túnica y el pelo horrible! —Las manos pálidas se cerraron en torno a los mechones oscuros del otro, dándoles un suave tirón— ¡y lo arrastró por todas partes! Y cuando la princesa estaba lista para lanzar el hechizo, el hombre loco le dio al dragón en la barriga.

—¿En la barriga? —Harry ladeó la cabeza. Él asintió, solemne.

—El único punto débil de un dragón, donde no tiene tantas escamas para cubrirse. El hombre loco le dio ahí, y cayó —volvió a tirarse sobre él, sólo que esa vez, Draco quedó tendido cuan largo era sobre el cuerpo de Harry, que lloriqueó al entender el final del dragón de la historia—. Y luego la princesa le ganó, y pudo volver a casa —murmuró, la voz amortiguada por su ropa—, y dicen que, todas las noches, ella busca las estrellas que formaban a su dragón, por si vuelve a aparecer. Pero nadie sabe si lo hace.

Draco se impulsó hacia arriba y se puso de pie. Cuando empezó a alisarse las arrugas imaginarias de la túnica, quedó claro que la historia acababa de concluir. Harry quería protestar por el final, pero Pansy se le adelantó:

—¡El dragón...! —La niña lanzó dos patadas al aire y se limpió las lágrimas, incluso antes de darle la oportunidad de brotar de sus ojos—. ¿Por qué eres tan malo, Draco?

—Yo no fui malo, fue la historia —aclaró este, apuntándola de forma acusatoria, y luego se sentó en el banquillo, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si Pansy no estuviese lloriqueando y Harry no se sintiese tentado a hacer lo mismo.

—¿De verdad ese es el final? —insistió él— ¿no vuelve a verlo? ¿El dragón va al cielo? ¿No pasa nada?

—La princesa le gana al hombre loco, ¿qué más quieres?

—¡Que no pierda a su amigo por eso!

Draco bufó.

—Eso fue porque el hombre loco era muy, muy malo.

—¡Pero...!

—¡Harry y yo queremos otra historia! —exigió Pansy, cruzada de brazos y con un puchero— ¡una con un final feliz!

Harry parpadeó a la nada. Draco arqueó una ceja, se giró en su dirección, como si examinase su reacción, y él se obligó a imitar los gestos de la niña. Habría jurado que el pequeño Malfoy casi sonrió.

—¿Y qué voy a tener a cambio?

Pansy comenzó a hacer las ofertas enseguida. Después de que rechazase tres, Harry se le unió, hablándole de la escoba de práctica que se levantaba un metro y medio del suelo, y los chocolates de Remus.

_Draco cuenta historias increíbles. A Draco le gusta recibir 'cosas' a cambio de contarlas. A Draco le gusta el chocolate, y que oigamos sus historias._

El registro imaginario del niño-que-brillaba siguió creciendo, hasta que la señora Parkinson y Lily aparecieron entre los matorrales para buscarlos, deteniendo al niño a mitad de la cuarta historia, por lo que se enderezó y adoptó una expresión fría y aburrida.

Cuando los adultos decidieron que era momento de despedirse, Pansy les sonrió a Draco y Harry, él regresó el gesto. El pequeño Malfoy sólo le recordó que le debía un paseo en escoba y dos barras de chocolate, y se dejó guiar por su madre hacia la chimenea.

Pero era un comienzo, ¿no?

**Escena extra**

_Muggles y magos en Godric's Hollow_

—…no me voy a subir a esa _cosa. _Es horrenda.

—Pues si Draco no se sube, yo tampoco —protestó la niña, imitando a su amigo, que estaba cruzado de brazos, ambos a los lados del auto destartalado.

—Niños-

—Se está cayendo a pedazos —insistió él, con el ceño fruncido y un puchero—, sólo miren, ¡nos va a dejar tirados si subimos! ¿Por qué no pueden usar un carruaje con unicornios, o…o dejar que los elfos lleven las cosas adentro?

—Nadie va a subir a nada aquí, y nada se caerá a pedazos. Draco, compórtate —ante la petición suave de su madre, el pequeño se enderezó y relajó el rostro. Narcissa tenía la nariz ligeramente arrugada al observar el vehículo—. Amelia necesita hacer parecer que llegaron ahí y trasladar algunas cajas por sí mismos. Como la mitad de sus vecinos serán muggles, no puede levantar sospechas.

—Pero eso se arregla fácil —dictó el mismo niño, tras un momento de consideración silenciosa, y chasqueó los dedos cuando tuvo una idea—. La _tía _Amelia puede ponerles un _confundus _a sus vecinos muggles.

—No puedes ir por ahí, confundiendo muggles, Draco.

—¿Por qué no? —él volvió a arrugar el entrecejo—. No creo que se den cuenta de nada, ni siquiera saben que existe la magia. Deben vivir confundidos —Y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Narcissa miró hacia la otra mujer y su hijo mayor, en busca de apoyo.

—Confundir muggles es malo porque…—Amelia vaciló—, pues porque no confundes a alguien con quien quieres llevarte bien después.

Draco la observó con horror, y por reflejo, se pegó más a Pansy.

—¿Por qué _querría _llevarme bien con muggles?

—Tú nunca has visto o hablado con un muggle —le recordó su madre, ya resignada.

—Pero igual usaría un _confundus, _si pudiese-

—No podemos confundirlos —intervino Jacint, que sopesaba entre los brazos las cajas vacías que luego tendría que cargar como parte de la 'actuación'—, porque sería peligroso dejar un rastro mágico fuera de las barreras de la casa, _Dracolín_.

El niño exhaló un "oh" y asintió, de pronto, convencido con la respuesta y dispuesto a cooperar con la farsa. Las dos brujas suspiraron, Narcissa negando y su vieja amiga ahogando la risa.

* * *

**¡Bienvenido de nuevo! Si has llegado hasta aquí, espero disfrutaras de este primer capítulo, que es más bien introductorio, porque yo me reí mientras lo escribía. Oh, pobre Harry, como que de pequeño nada le salía muy bien.**

**Pero mejorará, algún día. _Probablemente_.**

**Quiero hacer dos breves acotaciones aquí:**

**1\. Jacint Parkinson, de hecho, es un OC. Sí, no se emocionen, porque no lo van a encontrar nunca en otra parte. Tanto él, como otro OC que será presentado más adelante, mantienen cierta relevancia en determinados puntos de la historia, pero no, no considero que lleguen a personajes principales de ningún modo, tranquilos.**

**2\. El "niño-que-brillaba" nació hace muchos años, incluso antes de que me hiciese realmente fan de HP, y aun más de que considerase shippear Drarry y escribir sobre ellos. La verdad es que era la forma en que yo veía a Tom Felton cuando él era pequeño. Sí, imagínenlo: yo, amante de las hadas y las series de misterio desde siempre, viendo por primera vez _Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal_, y el resultado (además de que comencé a amar la serie de películas y quise ver la segunda) fue que me embelesase y comenzase a preguntarme por qué Draco Malfoy _brillaba_, por qué era tan rubio, tan _bonito_. Cuando llegó la tercera película, y Tom tenía el cabello más blanco que dorado, aquella imagen _brillante_ dentro de mi cabeza, no hizo más que reforzarse.**

**Bueno, no me culpen, era joven, y ahí, sin que lo supiese, nacería mi fijación por este personaje, así que cuando pensé en cuál sería la primera impresión que tendría un Harry mimado, querido y con una vida feliz, de Draco, sólo se me ocurrió lo mismo que yo creí al verlo. Espero que le encuentren sentido, porque sé que es raro, pero es lo más razonable del mundo para mí, y Harry lo mencionará bastante a lo largo de la historia.**

**Y por supuesto aquí viene el: gracias por leer ;)**


	3. 2 L0

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario**: Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género**: Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves: **Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer**: Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

_¡Este capítulo va dedicado a **Lys**!_

_Hace poco veía unos comentarios que me dejaron en historias viejas y me di cuenta de que ella ha estado siguiéndome por largo tiempo ya, jajaja. ¡Muchas gracias!_

* * *

**Libro 0. **_**Harry Potter y el niño-que-brillaba**_**: Pre-Hogwarts**

* * *

**Capítulo dos:** _De cuando Harry hizo una (extraña) promesa_

No fue hasta el primero de marzo de 1988, que Harry se dio cuenta de lo mucho que podía cambiar su mundo en unos meses, ¿no había sido en navidad cuando por fin se presentó a Draco Malfoy, como Remus le había enseñado que tenía que hacer con las personas que quisiera como amigos?

Y para ese momento, Ron le reclamaba por pasar todo su tiempo con el niño-que-brillaba. _Increíble_.

Desde el día en que escuchó las historias de Malfoy, fue como si _algo_ hubiese hecho clic y terminado de acomodarse donde le correspondía. Una semana más tarde, alrededor del año nuevo, los Potter pasarían a saludar a los Parkinson de nuevo, y encontrarían a la señora Malfoy y su hijo; fue la primera vez que salió al jardín a jugar con ambos, _jugar en verdad_, mientras Jacint los vigilaba.

En enero, una tarde en que excavaba en el patio, vio a Pansy en la casa contraria. Ella lo saludó y cruzó la calle corriendo. Harry nunca olvidaría esa imagen; apenas había levantado la cabeza, cuando la niña se detuvo frente a él, jadeando y ruborizada por el esfuerzo, formando puños con la tela inferior del vestido floreado, y una sonrisa tan débil que casi no la notaba. Ella le preguntó si quería ir al _Vivero_.

Él no sabía qué era un vivero, pero la palabra sonaba bien, así que llamó a Lily para pedir permiso, y esta, a su vez, lo acompañó a casa de los vecinos para hablar directamente con la señora Parkinson. Draco y Jacint estaban sentados en la sala cuando entraron.

También fue la primera vez que vio a Draco Malfoy sin una túnica. Vestido como un niño cualquiera —si es que a la camisa manga larga y el pantalón plisado, se les podía considerar normales—, sin embargo, no dejaba de _brillar_. Fue información interesante que se añadió al registro imaginario.

Los tres niños, Jacint y Amelia Parkinson se trasladaron al Vivero por flu. _A __Harry__ le encantó._

El vivero Parkinson, era un invernadero gigantesco, donde cultivaban con el debido cuidado las plantas, mágicas y comunes, que le daban la fama al apellido de la familia. El techo y paredes eran de cristales coloridos, con diseños móviles de paisajes, y había sectores que se basaban en características de las plantas, como altura, hojas, comportamiento, sobre porciones de tierra de diferentes tonalidades, incluso algunas que no había visto antes. Afuera, un terreno amplio les dejaba tener una excursión al aire libre, entre los campos de cultivos que necesitaban menos atenciones especiales, y las plantas que estaban ahí por sí mismas, kilómetros completos que se extendían igual que un bosque, y al que los muggles y otros magos no tenían acceso.

La mitad del tiempo, la pasó detrás de la señora Parkinson, escuchándola decirle nombres en otro idioma que no podía recordar, pero también sonaban increíbles, mientras Jacint trasplantaba unos especímenes, con la ayuda (más o menos) ferviente de Pansy y Draco.

También fue la primera vez que vio a Draco Malfoy con la ropa manchada por la tierra, sudoroso y sonrojado por moverse tanto. La piel pálida se le ponía de un rojizo brillante, que hizo imposible para Harry contener la risa.

_—0—_

El resto de la tarde, la pasaron jugando al escondite entre los cuatro. Cuando la señora Parkinson los reunió para que volviesen, descubrió que en Gran Bretaña había anochecido, y tanto Lily como Narcissa esperaban a sus hijos en la sala de la familia, a pesar de que en el Vivero, aún era un día claro y deslumbrante. Harry se sorprendió cuando le dijeron que el Vivero quedaba en otra parte del mundo, ¡porque viajó tan lejos, sin saber! Y la idea le emocionó lo suficiente para que, la siguiente vez que Pansy fuese a buscarlo, echase a correr hacia adentro y se colgase de su madre, hasta obtener un: _"sí, puedes ir"._

A partir de ese punto, era más fácil para el Harry de siete años decir cuándo _no_ estaba con Draco y Pansy, que cuando _sí_ lo estaba.

Visitaban el vivero dos veces a la semana, el domingo era un día fijo, porque Jacint dejaba Durmstrang para ir con ellos, pero la otra ocasión podía cambiar, dependiendo de cuando la señora Parkinson necesitara ir por sus plantas. Los demás días, Harry almorzaba con prisas, para cruzar la calle y pasar la tarde en el jardín de los vecinos, acompañado de Lily, que a veces se quedaba a conversar sobre tradiciones sangrepura, —y muchos otros temas que no despertaban interés en él—, con las madres de los otros niños.

Eso fue hasta que descubrió que los Malfoy se levantaban temprano. Una noche, se había ido a dormir después del beso en la frente de Lily, y a la mañana siguiente, cuando bajó a desayunar, aún bostezando y en pijama, Draco estaba en su puesto, en la mesa Potter, devorando unos panqueques con chocolate, que antes de ese día, Harry creyó que su madre sólo hacía para él. La decepción no le duró demasiado, porque Lily y Narcissa estaban en la sala —por lo que entendió, Lily le había hecho una petición de un objeto, y la mujer se lo llevó apenas lo encontró, o algo por el estilo; a él le preocupaba más perder la exclusividad de los panqueques de chocolate—, y su madre se veía feliz, y bueno, Harry no era un tonto ni malo, ¿cómo no le iba a gustar verla feliz?

Además, Draco le señaló un segundo plato de panqueques, que esperaba por él. Comieron en silencio casi absoluto.

_Draco__ come con cuidado_, añadió entonces al registro imaginario, en cuanto terminó y se dio cuenta de que el niño utilizaba una servilleta para limpiarse los labios con suaves toques, y él estaba manchado hasta el cuello de chocolate.

Aquel fue, como lo llamaría años más tarde Harry, el _"último día de paz"_. Draco tendía a referirse a la ocasión como el _"comienzo de la __Malfoysicación__"_.

En un día cualquiera, se levantaba para descubrir que Draco estaba siendo consentido por Lily con chocolates, lo que dejó de molestarlo cuando notó que, cada vez que preparaba una receta especial para el invitado, hacía para él también. El pequeño Malfoy estaba allí, a veces, cuando llegaba a mediodía de la primaria, y almorzaban juntos, mientras Harry le contaba de las maravillas del mundo muggle, y Lily hacía sutiles acotaciones, aunque solía preferir dejarlos solos.

Estaba allí cuando tocaba ir al Vivero, luciendo lo más informal que un Malfoy podía ser, en sus propias palabras, y cruzaban la calle en una charla sin sentido, para alcanzar el pórtico donde Pansy y Jacint los esperaban. Estaba allí cuando había un juguete nuevo para probar, y sólo una vez, pasó la noche en la casa de Harry, cuando James estaba en una misión larga y Lily les preparó un fuerte de mantas con forma del castillo de Hogwarts, que ocupaba toda la sala.

Estaba allí cuando Narcissa hacía un descubrimiento de la cultura muggle y quería corroborarlo con Lily, o cuando Lily la invitaba a tomar el té, gesto que intentaba replicar de los sangrepura por mero capricho, pero que se le olvidaba llevar a cabo cuando no estaban los Malfoy presentes. Y estaba allí cuando había una cena especial y sólo eran Harry y su madre, y cuando la señora Parkinson invitaba el té, reuniendo a las tres familias cada mes.

Draco era un amigo de lo más extraño. Hacía comentarios que tenían un tono mordaz, aunque para Harry, nunca sonaron _tan_ mal, y podía poner una expresión en blanco en un parpadeo, como si nada le importase en lo más mínimo. Usualmente no se ensuciaba la túnica, y no dejaba que Pansy se sentase en la tierra, corriese mucho, y si se lastimaba, tenían que detener todo por llevarla dentro, porque el aire se convertía en una fuerza invisible y asfixiante en los pulmones de ambos.

Pero también jugaba a las espadas de madera con Harry, ganando el que tocase el pecho del otro tres veces seguidas, a las atrapadas, las escondidas, snap explosivo, ajedrez mágico. Si debía ser sincero, sus pocos conocimientos del último juego, provenían de Malfoy, más que de Ron. Draco no tenía problema en sujetarle la muñeca y echar a correr por todo el patio o el Vivero, lo regañaba en broma y se reía con ganas si no había un adulto cerca, le ordenaba, lo codeaba con suavidad cuando no le prestaba atención, y si alguien tenía que llenarse de tierra, subir a un árbol, o alejar a los conejos de los Parkinson, ponía a Harry por delante de los dos para que lo hiciera él. Y siempre, _siempre_, pedía _algo_ a cambio de contarles una historia.

Pansy los observaba y se reía casi siempre. Cualquier esfuerzo, la hacía jadear por aliento, y le gustaba que jugasen a que era la princesa que tenían que rescatar, o a los disfraces. Fueron a cabalgar una vez, realizando carreras por los terrenos del vivero, y ella les ganó a un Draco que practicaba equitación desde hace meses y un Harry que no tenía la más remota idea de qué hacer con su caballo; si no se cayó y golpeó, fue porque compartía la montura con Jacint, que se apiadó de él.

Cuando Jacint estaba presente, se quedaban por completo sin supervisión adulta, y ocurrían las mejores cosas. La casa Parkinson tenía barreras para restringir el control, y el hermano de Pansy podía practicar magia cuando estaba ahí, con libertad, a pesar de no ser mayor de edad todavía. Recreaba salones de Durmstrang y Hogwarts en los cuartos vacíos, transfiguraba los muebles en toboganes y columpios, y era un experto en hacer callar a Draco, causarle risa a Pansy y cierto hechizo de cosquillas que los dejó sin aire más de una vez.

De pronto, tenía a los hermanos que quería, la señora Parkinson le besaba la frente cuando iba a su casa, Narcissa Malfoy le acariciaba el cabello, de un modo particular que lograba no despeinarlo más, y Harry no se dio cuenta de que no había visto a Ron en meses. En realidad, notó, los únicos ratos en que no estaba con los hermanos sangrepura, los pasaba con su madre, en clases o con Draco, y este sólo se ausentaba cuando James estaba libre y se paseaba por la casa.

Entonces supuso que las palabras de Ron, acerca de que ya no lo quería y se olvidaba de su plan de cavar un agujero hasta Hogwarts, no eran tan exageradas como le sonaron al principio.

Era el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo, La Madriguera estaba a reventar por las visitas de todos los Weasley, aunque nadie podía explicarse cómo se desocuparon y llegaron allí, incluso aquellos que continuaban estudiando en el colegio de magia. La mesa estaba casi hasta el techo de comida preparada por Molly, según Harry, y el patio estaba libre de gnomos para celebrar la ocasión especial.

Harry llegó a primeras horas de la mañana, acompañado de sus padres y con un regalo bajo el brazo, que sabía que Ron amaría: una varita de práctica. Lo que encontró, después de los empujones cariñosos y saludos de los hermanos mayores, y las mil preguntas de la señora Weasley sobre si comía bien o quería algo en específico, era que su mejor amigo lo observaba cruzado de brazos y con el rostro de un tono similar al del cabello, lo que nunca era buena señal, si los años de experiencia contaban.

—Yo, uhm- tú estabas castigado —mencionó, recordando el 'incidente' de la fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Mi castigo terminó hace más de un mes —Ron contestó sin apartar la mirada. Estaba sentado en su cama, en el cuarto que compartía con Percy y los gemelos. Harry continuaba bajo el umbral de la puerta, con el paquete de la varita extendido hacia él, como estuvo cuando el niño decidió quejarse de las faltas en su amistad— y ni una carta.

—¿Perdón? —se encogió un poco, sin saber bien si lo que el otro esperaba era una disculpa o una explicación. Imaginó que, si le proporcionaba ambas, estaría de mejor humor—. Me hice amigo de Pansy, mi vecina, la de la fiesta, es muy linda, monta a caballo y tiene un hermano que hace magia increíble. Y Draco pasa mucho tiempo en mi casa.

—¿Le dices 'Draco'?

Harry resopló y cambió el peso de un pie al otro. Vista la actitud de Ron, decidió dejar el regalo en uno de los escritorios amontonados por la falta de espacio que producían las camas.

—Sí, es Draco, ¿cómo más iba a decirle?

—¡Pero, Harry...! —lloriqueó, de la manera en que hacía con su madre y Lily, y el mencionado sonrió—. Es un Malfoy.

Se cruzó de brazos y apretó los labios, haciendo memoria de las palabras de Lily durante la fiesta.

—¿Qué te dijo mi mamá? ¿Tengo que decirle a _mamá __Molly_ sobre eso?

El rostro de Ron pasó del rosa al blanco en un segundo. Parpadeó, frunció el ceño, suspiró y dejó caer los brazos a los costados, con ese encogimiento de hombros que rezaba un _"¿qué más?"_

—Pero no me vengas a llorar cuando Malfoy te hechice.

Harry rio y se balanceó sobre sus pies.

—Draco es mucho mejor de lo que piensas —ante la escéptica mirada que le dirigió, le tocó a él encogerse de hombros—. Sí, le gusta decirme qué hacer, y es exagerado, y es raro, pero no es malo y no me ha lanzado ni un hechizo.

—Todavía no —masculló el otro, causando que rodease los ojos. Ron estiró una mano hacia él, y abrió y cerró los dedos—. ¿Qué me trajiste?

—Una varita de práctica —volvió a tomar el paquete y se lo arrojó. Por poco, no lo atrapa en el aire, y se abrazó a la caja boquiabierto, como si pensase que Harry lo iba a negar y le diría que era una broma. Pero no lo era, y tras unos segundos, debió darse cuenta de eso.

—¡Esto es brillante, Harry!

_Y así fue cómo recuperó a su mejor amigo._

Si a alguien le molestó ver a dos niños correr por la casa, con una varita que funcionaba más para lanzar chispas de colores que verdaderos hechizos, nadie se los dijo. Ron fingió que encantaba a los gemelos para que lo consintieran y le hicieran bromas a todos, menos a él, y hacía aparecer uno de los dragones de los que a Charlie le gustaba leer, que lo dejaba montarlo porque notó lo extraordinario mago que era. En el patio, Harry lo dejó jugar a que defendía La Madriguera de un enloquecido hombre loco, que por supuesto, fue él mismo.

Un golpe de la varita en la cabeza, rodar por la tierra, y el llamado de Molly, los hicieron separarse. Ron alzó los brazos, con la pieza de madera soltando chispas rojas, y dictó que había "vencido a la bestia". Harry se dobló de la risa y lanzó un manotazo al aire, mientras se ponía de pie.

—¡Así no se usan las varitas, Ron! No se supone que me pegues con la punta.

—Funcionó —Se excusó el otro, haciendo girar la varita de prácticas entre los dedos. No había dejado de sostenerla ni por un segundo, y entre juegos, se la había puesto frente a la cara a todos los Weasley, para recibir cumplidos; Harry estaba feliz de ver que le gustaba.

Volvieron adentro, a tiempo para encontrarse con el pastel flotante que pasaba de la cocina a la mesa. Cuatro pisos torcidos, al igual que el edificio en que se hallaban, cubiertos de crema de diferentes tonos de naranja y rojo. Los gemelos, sentados a la espera del pastel, vitorearon su llegada, y fue la señal para que el resto se reuniera alrededor, porque de otro modo, era probable que Fred y George los dejarán sin nada.

Cantaron la versión mágica del feliz cumpleaños (una que decía que Merlín te iba a cuidar durante el siguiente año, y que la magia te saludaba por ser el día de tu nacimiento; siempre le gustó más que la versión muggle), y se amontonaron en torno a la mesa, para recibir sus porciones. Los adultos se agruparon en uno de los extremos, dejando a Bill y Charlie, los mayores de los Weasley, en el centro. Harry se quedó en la otra orilla, con Ron, Ginny y los gemelos, mientras estos molestaban a Percy, que intentaba comer su pastel con calma.

Los gritos y discusiones no empezaron hasta que George, o quizás Fred, distrajo a Percy, y el otro gemelo le arrebató el pastel y se lo tragó. Cuando el afectado vio su plato vacío, comenzó a decirles que eran unos tontos inmaduros que siempre hacían lo mismo. Molly los hizo callar, mientras Bill le pasaba, discretamente, su pedazo a Percy y se cortaba otra rebanada para sí mismo.

Aunque era un _momento_ un poco difuso, en medio de la charla de los adultos, que se mezclaba con las risas de los gemelos y la plática sin fin de Ron, el cumpleaños número ocho de su mejor amigo, también fue la ocasión en que Luna Lovegood apareció por primera vez en su vida.

Molly se levantó despacio, explicando que tenían una visita rápida y debía atenderlos, aunque en medio del ruido de las voces y los platos y cubiertos, Harry no llegó a oír un timbre ni nada parecido. Supuso que se trataba de algún tipo de aviso mágico, y cuando se inclinó para preguntarle a Ron, este ya estaba de pie.

—Vamos a ver quién es —le indicó en esa voz baja, que en realidad, no era tan baja, y dejaba que todos alrededor se enterasen de lo que iba a hacer. Agitó la varita frente a él, porque la mantuvo a un lado del plato durante la comida—. Y si es malo, vemos que mamá vuelva bien.

Harry no creía que Molly recibiese a una mala persona en su casa, estando los hermanos Weasley presentes, pero asintió de todos modos. Se deslizaron lejos de la mesa y se escabulleron hacia el pasillo, bajo las atentas y disimuladas miradas de Lily y Bill, que siguieron sus movimientos hasta perderlos de vista y decidir que no harían nada malo.

—...sí, sí, claro...eso es muy lindo —Decía la voz de la señora Weasley, que los obligó a parar a ambos detrás de una escalera y asomarse por el borde de esta.

Molly estaba a un paso de la puerta, donde una mujer rubia y sonriente, sostenía por los hombros a una niña idéntica a ella, que paseaba la mirada por el techo, las columnas y las paredes, como si no fuese consciente por completo de dónde estaba. No parecía que mostrase interés alguno en la conversación, hasta que Molly se agachó para quedar a la misma altura que ella.

La pequeña movió la cabeza y se fijó en la mujer, que le sujetó una mano y murmuró algo que ni Harry ni Ron escucharon. Ella asintió, y de pronto, miró directamente hacia ellos en su escondite, lo que los hizo dar un brinco y un grito ahogado. Molly también los vio después.

Ron balbuceó una maldición sin sentido que había aprendido de los gemelos, aunque ninguno estaba seguro de qué significaba, pero antes de que se diesen la vuelta y echasen a correr lejos de ahí, la mujer rubia capturó de nuevo la atención de Molly, haciéndola levantarse para extenderle una caja enorme. Con otra sonrisa, se despidieron; la niña rubia hizo un gesto vago con la mano, primero a Molly y luego en dirección a ellos, y se alejó balanceándose a un ritmo lento, junto a la mayor.

—Está loca —fue lo que se le ocurrió decir a Ron, en cuanto la vieron alejarse. Él lo codeó para que se callara, porque Molly iba hacia ellos con la caja y el ceño apenas fruncido.

—Son los Lovegood, una familia de magos que se acaba de mudar cerca de aquí —Harry estaba casi boquiabierto, ¿en serio se podía vivir por La Madriguera? ¡Pero si él pensaba que aquello estaba en medio de la nada! Estuvo a punto de quejarse con sus padres sobre por qué no vivían por ahí, cuando recordó que, así, no podría ir con Pansy al jardín y jugar con Draco y Jacint, y de pronto, la idea no le resultaba _tan _atractiva—, supieron lo del cumpleaños y te trajeron esto.

Ron se guardó la varita en el bolsillo del pantalón para sujetar la caja con ambas manos. Por el quejido que dio, supuso que pesaba más de lo que parecía.

Nada más darle un vistazo, Harry comenzó a reír, y ni la mirada curiosa de Molly, ni el manotazo torpe de Ron, lo detuvo.

_"Pociones para niños: experimentos básicos"_ anunciaba la tapa del empaque. Ron arrugó la nariz y lo extendió de vuelta a su madre. Molly resopló y apuntó con el índice un trozo de pergamino pegado al regalo, donde una caligrafía cursiva y bonita daba una lista de ingredientes e instrucciones a seguir.

—Dice que puedes hacer tu propio helado, como los que venden en el Callejón Diagón.

Aquello bastó para convencerlo. Ron se abrazó a la caja, como horas antes hizo con la de la varita, y sonrió y gritó al dirigirse de camino a la mesa, con el resto de los invitados, a los que anunció con entusiasmo que tendrían helado para acompañar el pastel.

_No lo tuvieron._

Ron y él abrieron la caja, y se hicieron un espacio en la mesa para sacar los instrumentos que necesitaban; como no se sabían los nombres y las instrucciones no decía cómo se veían, Bill se sentó junto a ellos para ayudarlos. Reunieron los ingredientes entre súplicas a Molly, y una especie de "almacén especial" que los gemelos tenían escondidos en alguna parte de la casa, y del que nadie se había percatado hasta que ellos lo mencionaron.

El caldero estaba al fuego adecuado para mezclar, los encantamientos de frío los iba a realizar Arthur, y Lily supervisaba a los niños que vertían la mezcla, cuando emitió un suave "oh". Un instante más tarde, una explosión envió una columna de vapor multicolor y una masa gelatinosa y espesa por todas partes.

Ron se echó a llorar, luego fingió que no y se talló los ojos con fuerza, mientras los gemelos se reían del desastre, Molly lo limpiaba con unos movimientos de varita, y Ginny le daba una palmadita en el hombro. Lily los calmó con palabras dulces, recogió los instrumentos y le dio una rápida ojeada al pedazo de papel de las indicaciones, encontrando el error que cometieron enseguida y señalándolo para la próxima ocasión; saber que habría nuevos intentos, de cierto modo, pareció alegrar al cumpleañero, que se dedicó a imitar a su madre con la varita de práctica hasta que el comedor de La Madriguera volvió a la normalidad.

Cuando todos regresaron a los asientos y Ron ya no tenía los ojos cristalizados, una charla amena de los adultos los mantuvo allí por horas. Al aburrirse, Harry, Ron, los gemelos y Ginny, volvieron al patio para una ronda de juegos con una bludger falsa y una escoba que no volaba, sino que la usaban como un bate. Se corretearon hasta el cansancio, y volvieron dentro, para unirse a los mayores.

En algún punto, Harry se quedó dormido, con los lentes torcidos sobre la nariz y los brazos doblados encima de la mesa. Creía recordar que era de noche.

En el momento en que volvió a abrir los ojos, una luz pálida y apenas perceptible se colaba por la ventana de su cuarto, y él estaba en la cama, llevando la misma ropa que durante la fiesta, pero sin lentes ni zapatos. El mundo era un borrón cuando bostezó y se sentó, preguntándose qué había pasado.

Se puso las gafas y bajó de la cama, entre débiles quejidos porque le quitaron los calcetines y el piso se sentía gélido contra las plantas de los pies, y se tambaleó hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo, entreabierta para revelar una franja de luz desde afuera, porque el pequeño Harry tenía problemas para dormir cuando estaba sumido en la oscuridad absoluta.

Desde alguna parte, escuchaba el murmullo de la voz de Lily, aunque no la respuesta, cuando se paró en medio del corredor por unos segundos, inseguro. No sabía qué hora era, sólo que quería bajar por un vaso de agua, y se dijo que no podía ser tan malo, así que dio pequeños saltos para descender los escalones sin pausa, sujetándose de la barandilla a un lado, y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Adormilado como estaba, primero fue hacia el refrigerador y se sirvió agua, y sólo después de beberla y devolver el vaso a su sitio, cuando se giró e iba de regreso, fue que se percató de la enorme canasta que reposaba sobre la encimera. Parpadeó, se ajustó las gafas, por si estaba viendo lo que no era, y tuvo que contener la risa por la cantidad exorbitante de listones y flores que adornaban los bordes del cesto, que estaba lleno hasta lo más alto de barras de chocolate y cajas de bombones.

Sonrió y dio unos pasos hacia este, preguntándose por qué había algo como eso en la cocina de los Potter, cuando, hasta donde él sabía, no estaban en una ocasión especial.

La letra estilizada de la diminuta tarjeta que estaba a un lado, le dio una buena pista de lo que, en el fondo, ya se imaginaba.

_"La familia Malfoy tiene el placer de invitar a Lily y Harry Potter, a la reunión del equinoccio primaveral de este año, que será celebrado en virtud de..."_

_Iría a la casa de Draco_, fue lo único que entendió. Con una sonrisa aún más grande y más despierto que antes, cogió uno de los chocolates, lo desenvolvió y caminó escaleras arriba, para aprovechar las horas de sueño que le quedaban, entre fantasías sobre cómo sería el hogar del niño-que-brillaba y lo mucho que podría añadir al registro imaginario una vez que fuese a visitarlo. Una parte de él tenía el presentimiento de que alguien como Draco, no podía vivir en una casa cualquiera, y tal vez, _sólo tal vez_, no estuviese tan alejado de la verdad.

Si creyó que Lily no notaría que se llevó un chocolate, eso es otra historia.

_(Sí, lo notó)._

_—0—_

El equinoccio de primavera de 1988 fue alrededor del 21, Harry no recordaba la fecha exacta, porque ese día, dentro de su cabeza, quedó grabado como _"el día de las flores de Draco"._

Comenzó como un día tranquilo. Lily, después de una larga charla con la señora Malfoy, decidió que ambos se tomarían el día libre para asistir a lo que, según lo que escuchó, era una tradición de magos sangrepura.

Desayunaron en silencio y el pequeño Harry regresó a su cuarto de inmediato, para deslizarse dentro del pantalón y la camiseta blancos y de tela fina. No entendía por qué su madre insistía en que tenía que usar _eso_, pero tampoco le importaba mucho; bajó dando saltos, pasando los escalones de dos en dos, y con los zapatos en las manos, porque eran de cordón y él todavía no podía amarrarlos sin la guía de Lily, que le recordaba hacia qué lado debía cruzarlos y cómo.

Escuchó a su padre incluso antes de adentrarse en la cocina, donde ambos adultos estaban.

—...porque es estúpido —espetó James, y ese tono con que habló hizo que Harry frenase y titubease, acerca de si seguir o no, porque era el mismo que usaba para reprender a su escuadrón de Aurores o cuando discutía con Sirius y Remus—, sólo los magos oscuros hacen algo así. Sí, es de sangrepuras, pero hacerlo en el equinoccio de primavera significa que lo vuelven a hacer por el otoño, para _pedirle _a la oscuridad que viene en invierno y toda esa tontería mágica.

—Esa no es razón para evitar contarnos de las tradiciones —Lily sonaba calmada, lo que animó a Harry a avanzar los pasos que le restaban para llegar con ellos. Su madre lo notó cuando James estaba por replicar, le hizo un gesto para callarlo y caminó hacia él, extendiéndole los brazos—. Harry, amor, ¿ya estás listo? ¿Qué te falta? —El niño le mostró los zapatos que sostenía de los cordones en respuesta. Lily, que lo conocía bien, no necesitó más para agacharse y comenzar a ayudarlo a atarlos—. Adivina qué, amor.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, levantando un pie y después el otro, para permitirle encajarle el zapato, mientras se apoyaba en uno de sus hombros con una mano. Lily levantó la cabeza para mostrarle una de esas sonrisas deslumbrantes que hacían que se diese cuenta de que amaba a su mamá.

—Amelia conectó nuestra red flu a la del Vivero, para que lleguemos directamente y podamos ir cuando queramos. Y si te portas bien, puede ser que Narcissa conecte el de la Mansión Malfoy con nuestra casa.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto, y poco a poco, una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de sus labios. Tener las chimeneas conectadas a la casa de los Malfoy, significaba un Draco entrando y saliendo del hogar Potter, y tal vez, viceversa; Harry tenía muchas ganas de conocer la Mansión Malfoy para añadir más información al registro imaginario, porque tratándose del otro niño, habría mucho por descubrir una vez que estuviese allá.

Cuando Lily se puso de pie, le acunó el rostro y le besó ambas mejillas, haciéndolo reír. Luego le sujetó la mano y asintió, y ambos se despidieron de James con gestos idénticos; el hombre los miró con una cariñosa resignación, se encogió de hombros y les regresó el gesto de despedida.

Harry fue primero. Siguiendo las instrucciones de su madre, tomó un puñado de polvos, se metió a la chimenea y los lanzó, gritando _"¡Vivero Parkinson!"._ El color verde lo envolvió, y un instante más tarde, era empujado hacia adelante y sólo podía toser.

Unos brazos lo recibieron cuando trastabilló para salir. Parpadeó a la nada, con los cristales de las gafas empolvadas, y se encontró con un Jacint divertido cuando levantó la mirada.

—Eh, chico, no tan rápido que te caes. Déjame ver —Lo echó hacia atrás, al tiempo que oían el crepitar del fuego anunciando que Lily acababa de llegar también. El adolescente lo sujetó de los hombros y le examinó la ropa con gesto crítico; Harry notó que él vestía lo mismo, sólo las tallas de diferencia les evitaban parecer iguales—. Bien, te quedan mejor de lo que esperaba, me tenía preocupado eso.

—Jacint —Lily se acercó, antes de que pudiese preguntar sobre qué hablaba. El muchacho sonrió más y se inclinó para besarle el dorso de la mano, a lo que la mujer reaccionó con una risita y un ligero rubor.

—Madre los está esperando, por aquí.

Se giró, sin soltar del todo a Harry, lo que lo obligó a caminar a la par de él cuando avanzaron. Estaban en una sala pequeña, circular, donde no había más que la chimenea, cuyo fuego era la única iluminación, y un sillón mullido y viejo. En cuanto Jacint empujó la puerta, la luz les dio de lleno y tuvo que apretar los párpados unos segundos, sólo para descubrir que estaban en un cuarto lateral del Vivero, y llegaron al exterior al salir, a los terrenos que se asemejaban a un bosque.

Amelia Parkinson corrió hacia ellos nada más notarlos; llevaba el bonito cabello recogido en bucles, lo que para Harry, hacía que se pareciese más a Pansy de lo que alguna vez creyó que podría. Dio un beso en la mejilla de Lily y otro en la frente del niño, que se rio por el gesto. La mujer se enganchó a uno de los brazos de su madre y comenzó a caminar hacia abajo, por una pequeña pendiente que separaba el Vivero del resto de las áreas plantadas. Ellos las siguieron.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Inquirió en voz baja, porque le resultaba extraño pasar por el Vivero sin jugar o estar cerca de los cultivos de sus vecinos. Jacint lo miró de reojo, después a las mujeres que estaban por delante de ellos, y luego afirmó el agarre que tenía en torno a sus hombros.

—¿No te dijeron? Es el comienzo de la primavera.

—Eso ya lo sé —le replicó, en tono de obviedad. A lo lejos, entre las flores y la linde del bosque, divisó algunas siluetas, pero no podía distinguirlas bien desde ahí.

—Pues eso, Harry, la primavera —el chico se encogió de hombros—. Madre, tía Narcissa y la señora Potter —el niño contuvo la risa, por lo raro que era escuchar que alguien le dijese así a Lily, y Jacint le dio un manotazo suave como reprimenda—, van a hacer un ritual importantísimo, mientras nosotros estamos de vagos por aquí, viendo las _florecitas_.

—¿No vamos a ayudar?

—No podemos, es algo de magos mayores. Pero yo voy a poder unirme antes, y entonces, les contaré a ustedes qué es lo que hacen.

Harry asintió con ganas, satisfecho con la idea de tenerlo de "infiltrado" y descubrir qué pasaba. Tras dar otro vistazo alrededor, como si pensara que alguien los espiaba, Jacint lo acercó incluso más y se agachó para susurrarle:

—Pero, tranquilo, nosotros haremos algo importante también. Draco tuvo una buena idea esta mañana y va a hacerlo hoy.

—¿Qué va a hacer?

—Algo —se llevó un dedo a los labios; ya casi llegaban. Harry podía identificar a la señora Malfoy de pie, esperando con un gesto apacible y una sonrisa leve, a que se acercasen.

—¿Por qué no haces _algo_ tú? —el pequeño frunció un poco el ceño, allí donde tenía la extraña cicatriz de rayo desde su nacimiento.

—Porque Draco dice que es más listo que todos nosotros juntos —hubo una exasperación cariñosa en la forma en que rodó los ojos, haciendo reír al niño.

—¿Y lo es?

—Bueno, será mejor mago que yo a mi edad. Tú también —le apretó la nariz, Harry respondió con un golpe sin fuerza y otra risa.

—¿Y Pansy?

—Pansy...será _diferente_ —Jacint sacudió la cabeza, y sólo lo soltó cuando llegaron al final de la colina, junto al resto.

Narcissa Malfoy saludó a Lily con un ligero apretón de manos y unas palabras dulces, y revolvió el cabello de Harry, de esa manera especial que le gustaba, porque era tan cuidadosa que no lo desordenaba más de lo que ya estaba. Viendo a las tres mujeres una al lado de la otra, el niño pudo haberse reído.

Su madre salió de casa con un vestido blanco, de tirantes y que le llegaba a las rodillas, una combinación que rara vez le veía porque era de preferir la comodidad sobre el verse bien. La señora Parkinson también iba de blanco, aunque su vestido tenía mangas largas, y la señora Malfoy usaba uno de refinado escote, hasta los tobillos. Fue el momento en que cayó en cuenta de que Jacint vestía del mismo color, y él también.

—¿Por qué estamos de blanco? —volvió a susurrarle al adolescente, que tenía la mirada fija en un punto por delante de ellos y parecía contener una sonrisa divertida.

—Es parte del ritual, algo sobre el color y la tela ligera, que tiene que ver con la primavera.

Asintiendo, vio en la dirección en que él lo hacía, para encontrarse con que sus amigos, efectivamente, iban de blanco.

Draco y Pansy estaban sentados encima de una manta azul clara, que fue colocada sobre el césped. Lucían idénticos atuendos, largos como túnicas, y con aberturas en las mangas, que les dejaban dos franjas de tela colgando sobre la piel de los brazos, igual que los trajes antiguos que había visto en dibujos en la escuela.

La pequeña tenía el cabello recogido en una cola alta, por un broche de mariposa, también blanco, y le estaba poniendo uno a Draco, que permanecía con la cabeza inclinada para facilitarle la tarea. Sin la gomina con que se peinaba hacia atrás, sus mechones rubio platinado le caían libres por la frente y los bordes del rostro, muy diferentes del desastre que Harry tenía en la cabeza.

_Draco puede brillar más_, decidió agregar al registro imaginario, porque la palidez de la piel y la ropa lo hacían verse como una _luz humana_.

Harry aprovechó la charla en que se sumieron sus madres para aproximarse, Jacint se quedó atrás por un llamado de la señora Parkinson. Se inclinó sobre la manta, justo cuando Pansy terminaba de colocar el broche y las alas de la criatura se sacudían de forma rápida y ligera. Él ahogó un grito y comenzó a reírse.

—Pareces una niña, Draco —soltó sin pensar, sentándose junto a ambos. Pansy se cubrió la boca con una mano, pero sus hombros se sacudieron ante una risa silenciosa.

—Cállate, es una mariposa mágica —le aclaró en un tono suave y tocando el broche que tenía en uno de los lados de la cabeza, que reaccionó al tacto aleteando de nuevo.

—¿Y eso qué? —Harry volvió a reírse, lo que le ganó una mirada desagradable del otro.

—No seas animal, Potter.

El mencionado bufó, y fue Pansy quien le dio un leve codazo.

—Ya dejen eso, los dos. Hoy es un día para celebrar y estar felices —recitó, perfectamente erguida y sonriente, lo que Harry estaba convencido de que habrían sido las palabras que su madre le dijo, antes de llevarlos para allá.

—¿Qué celebramos?

—La primavera —Pansy se encogió de hombros.

Sí que se parece a Jacint, y eso que llegó a pensar que eran del todo diferentes.

—Draco —la señora Malfoy caminó hacia ellos, sujetando uno de los pliegues de su vestido en un gesto discreto, que le facilitó moverse. El niño se enderezó de inmediato, levantando la cabeza con una expresión que era pura inocencia y tranquilidad.

—¿Sí?

—Lo que me pediste —ella estiró un brazo en su dirección. Con un encantamiento sin varita, convocó una caja de madera, no mayor que el tamaño de la palma de su mano, que fue lo que él tomó—, ya sabes qué hacer. No quiero desastres.

—Sí, madre.

La mujer se retiró enseguida, para unirse a las otras dos, que se despidieron con gestos y enviaron a Jacint con ellos, para realizar el _ritual-de-quién-sabe-qué-quién-sabe-dónde-y-por-qué._

—¿Vamos a espiarlas? —fue lo primero que cuestionó Harry, inclinándose hacia adelante, porque sabía que a Draco y Pansy les gustaba averiguar qué hacían los mayores cuando no los incluían.

Así que cuando los dos negaron a la vez y Jacint se agachó para susurrar al oído del rubio, se sintió confundido y frunció el ceño. Draco no tardó en notarlo y poner una de esas sonrisas ligeras y divertidas, las mismas que daba cuando tenía una respuesta que nadie más poseía.

—Vamos a hacer nuestro propio ritual. Échense para atrás, lejos, denme espacio, ¡tú no, Pansy, que estás vestida de blanco y te vas a ensuciar toda! —le chilló a la niña, antes de que pudiese salirse de la manta.

—Nosotros también estamos de blanco —le recordó Harry, recibiendo, a cambio, un aspaviento y un rotundo "sh".

—Puedes vivir con ropa sucia, Potter, eso era de Jacint cuando tenía nuestra edad.

—¿Y yo qué? —el adolescente, que se acababa de sentar junto a Harry, en el césped, señaló sus pantalones blancos, apenas ensuciados por la tierra. Draco le dio un vistazo e hizo un rictus de desagrado.

—Tú siempre andas sucio en las vacaciones.

Pansy no contuvo la risa ante la expresión de falsa indignación de su hermano, que despotricó durante largos minutos acerca de niños que no respetaban a los mayores, y que él no era así de malcriado a esa edad, hechos que Draco refutó uno tras otro, sin siquiera mirarlo. El _niño-que-brillaba-hoy-más-que-nunca _había puesto la cajita de madera en el centro de la manta, entre ellos, y con practicados movimientos, la hacía girar y desplegarse de formas que no parecían posibles, pero lo eran, porque la pieza se expandía a diestra y siniestra, y Harry, que estaba atento a sus acciones, entendió por qué les había pedido espacio.

Cuando la caja alcanzaba al menos un metro cuadrado, la madera de la superficie se hundió, revelando una letra _"M" _de relieves, con diseños de lanzas en los bordes, un escudo y lo que, desde el punto de vista del pequeño Harry, se veía como dragones.

—La cresta Malfoy —explicó Jacint, que lo atrapó observando embelesado la figura. Intentó estirar un brazo para rozarla, pero Draco le dio un manotazo en el dorso y negó.

—¿Qué es una cresta? —preguntó en voz bajita al muchacho.

—Es como...lo que representa a la familia.

Harry asintió.

_El dibujo de los Malfoy es muy lindo_, añadió el registro imaginario. Era un apellido lindo, además, y el niño se preguntaba por qué "Potter" no podía sonar tan bien.

—Jacint, varita —Draco extendió la mano, abriendo y cerrando los dedos, a la espera de recibir el mágico objeto.

—No, no —el aludido sacudió la cabeza y se puso un brazo contra el pecho, como si pudiese mantener la varita apartada de él de ese modo. Este rodó los ojos.

—Bien, no me des nada.

No le dio tiempo de replicar, antes de que el niño-que-brillaba deslizase un trozo de madera pintada de blanco, desde uno de los costados de las mangas largas y abiertas que poseía. Hizo una floritura elegante en el aire, que generó chispas de colores en la punta.

Harry, que no había vuelto a ver el objeto de prácticas, recordó el primer encuentro que tuvo con Malfoy, a causa del traidor gato, y se inclinó hacia él.

—¿Por qué tienes una varita?

Draco sujetó ambos extremos de la varita, con los dedos pulgar e índice de las dos manos, y le dio una larga mirada, como si estuviese considerando algo respecto a él.

—Para defenderme cuando ataquen a los Malfoy —el niño se enderezó y elevó la barbilla, en una muestra que era toda superioridad y esplendor, pero durante años, Harry tuvo la idea de que sus ojos se veían tristes cuando lo dijo. Casi como los de Pansy al oírlo.

No supo qué contestarle. Tampoco fue necesario.

Draco hizo otra floritura y le dio dos golpes al centro de la superficie de madera, justo en el punto medio de la M, que se partió con una grieta desigual. Desde donde se dividió, ambas piezas empezaron a hacerse hacia los lados, plegándose contra el borde de la caja y despareciendo, hasta dejar sólo un segmento de tierra que estuvo resguardado bajo la tapa.

—Esto es un terrario*.

—Esa palabra no existe —comentó Jacint, aunque no despegaba la vista de la caja. Draco le dirigió una mirada irritada.

—Sí existe.

—No existe.

—Sí —intervino Pansy, con el ceño un poco fruncido y una mano por debajo de la barbilla—, pero creo que no es esto.

—Terrario existe —Draco dio un golpe a la caja con la varita blanca, no para producir un efecto mágico, sino para hacer un sonido que le devolviese la atención de los otros tres—. Este es mi terrario, y yo quiero que cada uno ponga una flor, porque vamos a hacer una promesa al estilo Malfoy-Black.

Harry se acomodó los lentes y frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo es eso? —la cuestión hizo al niño soltar un dramático suspiro y darle un golpe suave con la varita, por suerte, sin intenciones de aplicarle un encantamiento.

—Primero vamos a buscar las flores que queremos poner aquí, y después les voy a explicar los _importantísimos_ secretos Malfoy.

—¡Yo quiero un _Pansy_! —dijo la niña que llevaba el mismo nombre, poniéndose de pie tan rápido que se enredó con el largo atuendo y trastabilló. Incluso cuando Draco y su hermano se apresuraron a ayudarla para que no cayese hacia adelante, ella se rio, se acomodó la coleta y se irguió—. Jacint, vamos por un Pansy.

—¿Yo puedo tener un _Jacint_? —agregó el adolescente, que debía encontrar divertido usar sus respectivas flores, y se levantó para tomar la mano que la pequeña le extendía—. ¿Y cuáles van a recoger ustedes?

—Narcisos —Draco no dudó, hizo girar la varita en un movimiento fluido y una sombra de sonrisa le ocupó el pálido rostro.

Harry asoció el nombre de la flor con el de la señora Malfoy, y no pudo evitar sonreír y alzar los brazos.

—¡Yo quiero _Lilis_!

—Lirios —Le corrigió el otro niño, seguido de un rodamiento de ojos en su dirección, que sólo lo hizo sonreír más.

Intercambiaron una breve mirada, asintieron y se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo. Al verlo así, comprobó Harry, la túnica era tan larga como la que usaba Pansy, y se le arremolinaba alrededor en un sinfín de pliegues blancos.

—Los _Pansy_ tendrían que estar por el bosque, los jacintos están dentro del Vivero. Vamos para allá primero y ustedes buscan los suyos adentro —propuso el adolescente, que comenzaba a ser jalado lejos por la insistencia de su hermana, quien daba pequeños saltos.

Volvieron a asentir.

—¿Dónde hay _lilis?_ —Harry esperó a que los hermanos Parkinson desaparecieran entre los árboles para hablar.

—Lirios —corrigió, _de nuevo_, pero ya sin rastro de exasperación, y se giró en un vuelo de túnica para empezar a caminar hacia el Vivero, con el otro pisándole los talones— y no vamos a buscarlos.

—¿Por qué no? —lloriqueó, acelerando para ponerse a la par que él. Draco le dio un vistazo inquisitivo, a la vez que se guardaba la varita de prácticas de vuelta en la manga.

Luego apartó la mirada. Fue la primera vez que Draco Malfoy realizó algún tipo de gesto de timidez frente a él.

—Vamos a tener flores com..._complementarias_ —se trabó con la palabra, lo que, en opinión del Harry de siete años, lo hacía ver _tierno_.

—¿Cuáles son esas? —podría jurar que había escuchado un par de veces la frase, de boca de los Parkinson, pero no podía recordar qué significaba.

—Las que se juntan, Potter, las que se ven bien juntas.

Harry asintió, apretando los labios y poniendo a trabajar su pequeña cabecita.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Siempre me vas a estar haciendo preguntas, Potter?

—¡Sí! —el mencionado asintió con ganas cuando se detuvieron delante de las puertas del Vivero. Draco lo observó de reojo, otra vez; cuando negó, tenía una débil sonrisa.

El niño le dio un empujón leve, que ni siquiera lo movió, y se sujetó la parte inferior de la túnica para echar a correr hacia adentro, sobrepasando a Harry y perdiéndose entre las plantas, como un torbellino de luz y telas. El otro se rio y se apresuró a seguirlo, azotando las puertas de cristal detrás de él, sin querer. Sólo esperaba que la señora Parkinson estuviese lo bastante lejos como para no haber escuchado eso.

—¡Buscamos begonias! —Escuchó que decía Draco, de todas partes y de ninguna al mismo tiempo—. Te contaré una historia si las encuentras antes que yo, Potter.

Aquello fue motivación suficiente para que comenzase a ir a trote entre los cultivos y macetas.

—¡¿Cuáles son las begonias?!

—¡Flores pequeñas! —le contestó el otro, perdido en algún punto lejano, aunque pudo apreciar que su respiración se hacía entrecortada, conforme los sonidos de los pasos se aceleraban en la tierra.

Harry nunca odió tanto su miopía hasta que tuvo que forzar los ojos, incluso a través de los lentes, y girar la cabeza en todas direcciones, en busca de unas "flores pequeñas".

—¡¿De qué color?!

—¡Buscamos rojas y blancas!

Bueno, aquello sí que era una pista relevante. En un sector lleno de verdes y marrones, no le resultó difícil darse cuenta de que iba por donde no era, así que se escabulló en un pasillo cerrado por árboles miniatura y arbustos de frutas mágicas (_sólo digeribles en pociones, nunca como comida, _decía Amelia Parkinson).

—¡¿Cómo vas?! —Harry ya no podía oír los pasos de Draco, lo que lo preocupaba, porque en serio, _en serio_, quería esa historia. La mejor parte de su amistad con el pequeño Malfoy, además de los jardines y viajes, eran las invenciones de este.

—Una _carnívora_ intentó comerse mi ropa —escuchó el balbuceo con mayor claridad de la que esperaba, por lo que dio un brinco.

Frenó en seco, por una mariposa blanca que revoloteó frente a su rostro, arrancándole un grito. Al trastabillar hacia atrás, su espalda chocó contra una superficie que, según él, no debería haber estado ahí.

Se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con Draco, que tenía un puchero y las mejillas un poco ruborizadas, no sabía si por corretear igual que él o por haberle contado sobre la planta carnívora.

—¿Es tu mariposa? —Señaló hacia esta, que volaba en círculos sobre ambos, y luego uno de los lados de la cabeza de Draco, ahora libre del broche por el que pretendía molestarlo antes. Él asintió.

—La mandé a buscar las begonias cuando empecé a pegarle a la carnívora para que me soltara —se cruzó de brazos, claramente enfurruñado, y Harry sólo pudo reír, incluso cuando recibió otro débil empujón como protesta.

—¡Eso es trampa, Draco!

—¡Claro que no, Potter!

—¡Es trampa! —insistió entre carcajadas, que le sacaron una sonrisita al otro mientras negaba.

De pronto, la mariposa se posó sobre el cabello rubio platinado, causando que este volviese a dirigirle su completa atención. Levantó un brazo, y la criatura de tela voló vacía su dedo índice, donde se acomodó de nuevo.

—¿La encontraste, bonita? —utilizó un tono dulce y bajo, que Harry nunca le había escuchado, por lo que terminó parpadeando a la nada, aturdido. Si la mariposa mágica daría alguna respuesta a su dueño, él nunca lo sabría, porque cuando miró más allá del rubio, notó los ramilletes de flores coloridas que crecían, diminutas y de a montones.

Apuntó hacia allí y comenzó a saltar.

—¡Draco, Draco! _Benonias_ —lo sujetó de los hombros, antes de que la mariposa y el niño reaccionasen, y lo hizo girar, de manera que pudiese ver las flores.

—Begonias —le corrigió, _otra vez_, con un nuevo tono irritado, que desapareció en cuanto vieron los ramilletes. Draco se zafó de su agarre y corrió hacia allí, y entonces él supo que aquellas eran las que buscaban y se apresuró a seguirlo, ¡porque las vio primero y quería su cuento!

Sin embargo, Draco Malfoy poseía una particular tendencia a volver todo a su favor, incluso desde niños. El niño-que-brillaba escogió un conjunto de begonias rojas y lo sujetó entre ambas manos, con el máximo cuidado, para después sacarle la lengua.

—Tardé menos de lo que esperaba —Presumió él, y Harry bufó.

—¿Yo agarro cuáles?

—La que quieras.

El niño asintió y le dio un vistazo a los grupos de flores, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron, sin que lo pensase, en un ramillete blanco. Lo cortó y lo cogió con una mano.

—Blanco —Draco arrastró la palabra, de ese modo en que a veces lo hacía y causaba que se preguntase por qué. Luego pareció tomar una decisión, porque asintió—, volvamos.

—¿No me vas a decir nada sobre esas 'promesas Malfoy'? —resopló, pero lo siguió de todas maneras.

—Si te lo explico ahora, después tengo que decirlo dos veces porque Pansy y Jacint no saben.

En esa ocasión, Harry fue el enfurruñado.

—Draco —de camino a la salida del Vivero, ni siquiera lo observó cuando lo llamó, pero sí pronunció un largo "¿hm?", para indicarle que escuchaba. Abrieron la puerta, y al poner un pie fuera, sintieron la brisa fresca, a comparación del clima dentro—, ¿por qué todavía me dices 'Potter'?

—Es tu apellido —le contestó en tono aburrido, extendiéndole el ramillete rojo, para que lo sujetase mientras bajaban la colina, porque él tenía que hacer algo respecto a la parte inferior de la túnica, si no quería rodar cuesta abajo.

—Pero me llamo Harry.

—Qué listo, te sabes tu nombre.

Harry contuvo el impulso de empujarlo, sólo porque creía que se caería si lo hacía. En su lugar, resopló con fuerza.

—A Pansy y a Jacint les dices por su nombre.

—Jacint me ayudaba a aprender a caminar de bebé, a Pansy la conozco de toda mi vida.

—¡Pero yo te digo 'Draco'! Y no te conozco de toda la vida, sólo desde...desde...hace mucho —asintió, convencido por su innegable lógica, que puede que no hubiese sido tan contundente para el otro, porque en cuanto llegaron junto a la manta y se sentó, le arrebató las flores rojas y lo miró con ambas cejas arqueadas.

Harry también se sentó. La caja continuaba abierta, en medio de la tela, y se escuchaba el murmullo de la voz de Jacint mientras se aproximaba, desde alguna parte que no supo identificar.

—Cinco meses —oyó que susurraba.

—¿Qué?

—Nos conocimos hace cinco meses —Draco torció la boca y asintió, más para sí mismo—, si no cuentas lo del gato con nombre de perro y tú espiando a Pansy desde la casa de los vecinos. Eso fue muy raro, Potter.

—¡No estaba espiando a Pansy!

Ante la aclaración, el niño-que-brillaba se inclinó hacia adelante, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Entonces a mí?

—Algo así —admitió en un balbuceo, que hizo que el otro sacudiese la cabeza y se riese—. ¿Qué?

—Eres un desastre, Potter.

Harry se cruzó de brazos, teniendo cuidado de no dañar sus begonias.

—¿Cuándo me vas a llamar 'Harry'?

—Cuando yo quiera —le replicó el niño, acompañado de una media sonrisa, y antes de que pudiese quejarse, los hermanos Parkinson aparecieron por detrás de un arbusto frondoso.

Pansy caminaba adelante, siguiendo el rastro de su mariposa mágica, que ya no le ayudaba a sostenerle el cabello, y Jacint cargaba con los ramilletes de los dos un poco más atrás. El adolescente hizo una breve pausa al notarlos, miró las flores que tenían, y se encogió de hombros.

—Madre se va a decepcionar si le dices que esas son lirios y narcisos —fue el único comentario que hizo al respecto, al tiempo que los dos se sentaban en los bordes de la manta.

—Son begonias —Draco bufó—, y tía Amelia no se decepciona de mí; soy perfecto.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano a Pansy, que gateó por encima de la cobija hacia él, recibiendo algunos regaños de su parte sobre el poco cuidado que tenía con su ropa, la falta de delicadeza, lo fea que se iba a ver si no mejoraba. Aun así, cuando la pequeña se sentó junto a él, Draco dejó la flor a un lado para atrapar la mariposa de tela y rehacerle la cola alta, con movimientos decididos y precisos.

Harry incluso llegó a creer que le quedó mejor que la que Pansy llevaba antes, porque le enroscó los mechones, de manera tal que quedasen en un moño largo, de aspecto desordenado, pero bien sujeto. _Draco es bueno peinando_, añadió al registro imaginario.

Por supuesto que, una vez terminada la tarea, el niño se percató de su mirada fija, así que le dio un débil codazo.

—¿Qué? —espetó a la defensiva—. Ayudo a madre a peinarse todos los días, no hables, Potter.

—No iba a decir nada —le confesó con una sonrisita, que causó que Draco apretase los labios, a la vez que un tenue rubor le cubría las mejillas y lo volvía a codear.

—Bien. Que tú no conozcas un cepillo, no significa que nosotros tampoco.

Harry rodó los ojos y lo dejó pasar. El dato de que ayudase a la señora Malfoy con eso (que siempre iba de vestidos largos y bien arreglada), también fue a parar al registro.

Cuando Draco logró calmar el rubor, y la risa silenciosa de Jacint y Pansy cesó, deslizó la varita de prácticas fuera de la manga de la túnica, y le dio un toque a la madera, para llamarles la atención.

—Madre me estaba contando que, el día que empieza la primavera, es el día que todo nace. Ella dice que lo que plantes hoy, crecerá para saludarte el año que viene, y el otro, _y el otro, y el otro_ —mientras hablaba, tenía los ojos puestos en el terrario, y realizaba florituras en el aire con la varita, de las que, él creía, ni siquiera era consciente—. Madre y padre, ellos- se casaron un comienzo de primavera, y se pusieron a hacer uno de estos, para prometerse lo mismo que dijeron cuando hicieron los votos frente a las familias de los dos.

Pansy soltó un "aw" y acunó sus flores, como si de un tesoro se tratasen. Draco _casi_ sonrió.

—Madre dice que hay dos cosas seguras con los Malfoy, una es que somos guapos —elevó la barbilla e hizo girar la varita a su alrededor, a modo de prueba, lo que hizo que los otros rodasen los ojos y su amiga se riese—. La otra es que somos muy mentirosos, a menos que usemos un terrario. Como yo soy Black también dice que...—se calló de golpe.

Pasó un momento, y luego otro, y Draco dejó caer los hombros, y pareció que _algo_ se desinflaba dentro de él.

—Madre cree que todavía puedo ser como la tía Bella —murmuró tras unos segundos, carraspeando y enderezándose, pero ya no importaba; la máscara en blanco que usaba para ser inexpresivo, estaba rota, lo había visto, y Harry lloriqueaba por dentro, porque no podía ser justo que se viese tan triste y él no entendiese por qué. _¿Quién sería la "tía Bella"? ¿No era bueno que fuese como ella?_

Con un suspiro sonoro que atrajo las miradas de los niños, Jacint se estiró por encima del terrario, para ponerle una mano en la cabeza al pequeño Malfoy y acariciarla, hundiendo los dedos entre los mechones, a los que luego jaló, arrebatándole un quejido. Mientras Draco le daba manotazos para que dejase de tocarle el cabello, Pansy aprovechó la distracción para colgarse de un brazo de su amigo, abrazarlo por un costado y poner la cabeza en su hombro.

—¡Parkinson! —protestó, y Harry estaba por doblarse de la risa ante el tono rojo que le tiñó rostro, cuando Pansy extendió su mano libre para sujetarle la muñeca, y de pronto, era jalado hacia adelante y perdía el equilibrio.

Antes de que se diese cuenta, estaba atrapado en una especie de abrazo desordenado, medio tumbados en la manta y el césped, y con Draco retorciéndose en el medio y usando palabras que ningún niño debería conocer, para dirigirse a ellos y sus antepasados.

—¡Potter! —le chilló en el oído, lo que lo hizo encogerse y gimotear, pero Pansy aún los sostenía a ambos en el sitio, y él no tenía verdaderas intenciones de soltarlo. Era la primera vez que abrazaba a Draco, _y olía a una mezcla de flores, vainilla y canela_, agregó al registro imaginario.

En el enredo en que estaban, comenzaron a balancearse cuando intentaba zafarse del agarre, y unos instantes después, los niños se reían y Draco continuaba llamándolos por sus apellidos, aunque la falta de aliento y las sacudidas de sus hombros, demostraban que no era por la rabia que lo hacía.

—¡El terrario! —les recordó en el último empujón que dio, que por fin, logró enviar a Pansy y a Harry a lados opuestos, donde ya no estuviesen encima de él.

Draco bufó. La túnica inmaculada tenía arrugas donde antes no estaban, y el cabello se le levantaba en todas direcciones, al menos hasta que pasó ambas manos sobre este y lo aplacó con ayuda del broche. Aún estaba sonrojado.

—Les estaba diciendo algo importante y se ponen así, par de animales...—mascullaba entre dientes, alisándose la túnica y enderezándose como el heredero Malfoy que era, incluso después del _"bestial ataque"._ Jacint, desde el otro lado de la manta, los observaba con una sonrisa amplia.

—Síguenos contando —pidió el adolescente, ganándose una mirada de odio del niño, que llevaba un claro _"pudiste hacer algo al respecto"_ y decidió ignorar. Pansy y Harry se encogieron en una risa mal disimulada.

—Bueno, les decía que el terrario se usa para prometer cosas en primavera. Si se deja una flor o una rama, o algo así, dentro, con una promesa, va a empezar a crecer, y se hará más grande mientras la cumplan.

—¿Y si se hace enorme y no cabe en el tierra...terrario? —Harry balbuceó al trabarse con la palabra.

—Hay algo llamado "magia expansiva", Potter, ¿hasta cuándo con las preguntas tontas?

—¡Mis preguntas no son tontas!

—¡Hace como una semana me preguntaste si era rubio! —la declaración arrancó carcajadas a los hermanos Parkinson, al tiempo que Harry fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos.

—Pre- pregunté si se decía "rubio" o de- de "pelo amarillo", porque obviamente sí lo tienes de ese color.

Draco volvió a bufar, pero había una ligera sonrisa en sus labios cuando se giró hacia el terrario.

—Madre pensó que estaría bien si lo compartía con ustedes —explicó, y el tono solemne con que lo hizo, fue lo único que causó que los hermanos se tranquilizasen y los tres se inclinasen hacia él, atentos a la caja—, porque tiene propiedades mágicas que hacen que la promesa se cumpla, y consecuencias si no. Entonces, si Jacint promete traerle a la tía Amelia buenas notas de los últimos exámenes, las traerá sí o sí.

—Hey, esa es buena idea —le reconoció el mencionado con un asentimiento.

—Pero tendrías que estudiar, no creas que te va a dar las respuestas.

—¿Y cómo hacemos eso de las promesas? —El adolescente lo ignoró con facilidad, como haría cualquiera que tuviese la suficiente práctica. Draco lo miró mal un segundo, para después suspirar y tomar su propio ramillete.

—Así. Lo sujetas, lo encierras con los dedos, dejando un hueco para susurrarle —hizo la demostración, ahuecando las manos alrededor de las flores, y presionando los labios por debajo de los pulgares. No escucharon qué dijo—. Y después alguien tiene que plantarlas en el terrario. Lo tomará como una semilla y hará el resto.

Los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada, asintieron a una pregunta secreta entre ellos, y se pusieron a imitar las acciones de Draco.

—¿Dónde la planto? —Jacint se inclinó sobre la caja.

—Donde sea, pero que no queden muy pegadas, para que crezcan bien.

El muchacho asintió, hurgó en la tierra con los dedos, dejó la flor dentro, y la cubrió con un sencillo movimiento de la palma. Cuando Pansy fue a hacer lo mismo, Draco la detuvo.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Tú no, te vas a ensuciar toda! —Le arrebató las violetas a la niña, que hizo un puchero, y se las tendió a Harry, en cambio, que parpadeó a la nada y las aceptó—. Potter, planta las nuestras.

—¿Otra vez con eso? —se quejó, aunque también recibió las flores de Draco.

—Es una niña, Potter, se bueno.

—Entonces voy a plantar las de Pansy nada más, porque tú no eres una niña.

—No, soy un Malfoy —apuntó, como si fuese una razón absoluta e indiscutible, y la sonrisa que le mostró, le dejó en claro que sería un argumento sin final.

Harry rodó los ojos y se puso de rodillas junto al terrario, para plantar las violetas en una esquina, cerca de las de Jacint, y las begonias en el extremo opuesto del terrario. Titubeó al cubrirlas de tierra, porque de algún modo, se había ensuciado el pantalón, las manos y los antebrazos.

Volvió a sentarse, cogiendo y mirando su propio ramillete.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pansy ladeó la cabeza al encontrarlo tan callado. Él apretó los labios.

—No sé qué prometerle. ¿Qué le prometieron ustedes?

—Que aprendería a usar mi magia y sería muy, muy buena bruja —Ella se irguió con una sonrisa deslumbrante, que le hacía brillar los ojos.

—Que cuando saliera de Durmstrang, haría que mamá y Pansy estuvieran orgullosas de mí —Jacint se pasó una mano por la parte posterior del cuello y apartó la mirada, pero no bastó para evitar ser escuchado, y su hermana emitió otro "aw" y se acercó para abrazarlo.

Harry dirigió su mirada a Draco, que parecía pensar que él no tenía por qué contestar dicha pregunta.

—¡Anda, dime! —lo sujetó del brazo con la mano que tenía libre y comenzó a zarandearlo, ganándose varios quejidos y una amenaza de la varita de prácticas.

—No seas animal, Potter.

—¿Esa es tu oración favorita? —se burló. Draco le dio un manotazo en el hombro.

—Le prometí que te aguantaría, _como le dije a madre que haría_, con tus preguntas tontas y ataques de _bestia_, sin lanzarte una maldición —lo dijo de sopetón, por lo que a Harry le costó unos instantes comprenderlo. Cuando lo logró, sólo pudo sonreír y pasarle un brazo alrededor de los hombros; la reacción inmediata de Draco, notó, fue tensarse y aferrar la varita blanca, pero tras un momento, bufó, se retorció y le dio una mirada desagradable porque no podía soltarse.

En un arranque de inspiración para la edad de siete años, Harry se llevó la otra mano a los labios, que presionó sobre los pétalos blancos de la begonia, y recordó lo que había pensado en el desastre de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Pansy.

_"No dejaré que Draco esté triste"_ prometió. Algo dentro de su pecho vibró con el mensaje, y una onda de calidez lo inundó. Sonriente, soltó al niño para enterrar su ramillete, cerca del de este.

—¿Qué le prometiste? —en cuestión de un parpadeo, Draco estaba inclinado junto a él, aunque con las manos y la túnica lo bastante alejadas de la tierra para no ensuciarse. Harry lo observó y sonrió más.

—¡Que siempre sería tu amigo! —levantó los brazos en señal de celebración, y el otro arrugó la nariz.

—Merlín me salve de eso.

—¡Pero si prometiste aguantarme!

—Pues que Merlín nos salve a los dos —sentenció, pero Harry podría jurar que lo vio sonreír, mientras golpeteaba los lados de la caja con la varita de prácticas.

De los bordes, los trozos de madera de la tapa reaparecieron, expandiéndose hasta volver al sitio que les correspondía. La grieta entre ambos se eliminó con otro toque de varita, y cuando Draco pronunció unas palabras en latín, el escudo de los Malfoy se reveló y luego se borró, dejando una sencilla caja en su lugar, que se encogía en sí misma a medida que pasaban los segundos, para volver al tamaño que tuvo cuando la llevó la señora Malfoy.

—¿No necesitan agua? —preguntó Jacint, que observaba intrigado la caja en movimiento.

—No, todo lo da el terrario. Las revisaremos en uno o dos años, para darles tiempo de que crezcan solas, y hacemos la segunda parte.

—¿Qué más hay que hacer? —fue Pansy la que intervino.

—Cortarle una ramita o hacer algo con uno de los capullos, para que lo llevemos encima —Draco hizo un gesto vago para restarle importancia, se guardó la varita, y cuando la caja volvió al reducido tamaño inicial, también la deslizó dentro de la túnica.

El entusiasmo de Harry por hacer lo que, para él, era un ritual mágico importante, no cabía dentro de sí. Pronto comenzó a dar pequeños saltos sobre la manta, capturando la atención de Draco, que lo vio con una ceja arqueada. En un instante, se abalanzó sobre él para otro abrazo, que le arrancó un quejido más fuerte, porque lo hizo caer al suelo.

—¡No seas animal, Potter! —Sí, definitivamente, _esa era la frase favorita de Draco_, agregó al registro imaginario.

El niño le dio un empujón que lo envió hacia un lado, y aprovechó la 'libertad', para ponerse de pie y arreglarse la ropa, ante las miradas y risas de los Parkinson. Harry también se rio, y en un impulso absurdo, le sujetó uno de los bordes de la túnica y lo jaló, para que no se fuera lejos.

Draco lo amenazó con maldecirlo cuando creyó que pretendía desgarrarle la túnica. El aludido le recordó que acababa de prometer no hacerlo, y de alguna manera, terminaron correteándose colina arriba hacia el Vivero, Harry intentando pisarle y ensuciarle la ropa blanca, Draco escapándose y buscando a las madres de ambos, hasta que se cansaron y fueron a recostarse, jadeando y sudados, en un sector de césped.

Draco sí se manchó de tierra ese día. Ni él se lo dijo, ni el otro se quejó más.

* * *

_*Terrario: sí, sí existe. Es un recipiente artificial para plantas o un hábitat especial de animales ;)_

* * *

**La verdad es que no resistía la tentación de subir esto hoy, jajaja. Todavía no puedo decirles que ya tengo un ritmo regular para actualizar esto, pero creo que mi opción más razonable, por este mes, es hacerlo los viernes o fines de semana; creo que eso podría cambiar luego, pero ya lo notarán porque les estaré avisando ¿? además, hay partes de trama tan compleja y detalles que cambiar, que no me agrada la idea de subir algo que no haya pasado por el ojo crítico de mi beta, así que también hay que esperar que ella tenga tiempo, eh.**

**Tengo poco que decir sobre este capítulo, a pesar de que me gusta bastante. La imagen mental de Dracobebé de blanco y con un broche de flores, me mata, no sé a ustedes ¿? además, me encantó escribir sobre el desarrollo de su relación siendo niños porque todo es tan inocente, que me siento un ser sucio y vil, jAJAJA. Esto es uno de esos capítulos que yo llamo "presagio" (sí, justo como los de _Para romper una maldición_) y encontrarán montones de estos, o escenas de ellos, al menos, donde saldrá 'algo' que se repetirá o cobrará importancia más adelante. No les diré qué es aquí, descúbranlo ustedes ;)**

**¡Ahora...! Contestando a los comentarios:**

**Me emociona que les agrade el pequeño Harry, porque como mencionaba en la otra actualización que tuve hoy, adoro escribir sobre niños. Quería, precisamente, a uno que tuviese esas influencias de Lily, de James, Remus, Sirius, que es como le habría sucedido de haber sido criado por ellos, pero sin dejar de ser el Harry que conocemos y amamos.**

**Debo admitir que también disfruté MUCHO la escena de Lily y Ron en el capítulo anterior. Ténganla en cuenta, tendrá repercusiones más adelante ¿? soy del pensamiento firme de que todo lo que se hace o se dice durante la crianza de un niño, influye en este, de un modo u otro. También es por eso que disfruto tanto escribiendo de ellos, supongo.**

**Adoro el hecho de que esta historia, tanto en wtt como aquí, me haya hecho descubrir otras personas con fijación por Dracobebé a causa de las películas; me consideraré más normal ahora, eh.**

**Leí cantando el comienzo de un comentario y seguro esa persona sabrá que me refiero al suyo ¿? tú tranquila, yo también tengo mis sueños frustrados de niñez, jajaja.**

**Sí, sí, sé que este proyecto se ha hecho esperar como ningún otro ¿? y es porque he hablado de esto con todos, jAJAJA. Pero les prometo que vale la pena. No lo considero perfecto, eso es obvio, pero disfruté de escribirlo y hay escenas que en verdad siento que son maravillosas y han hecho de este proyecto uno muy digno de afecto literario para mí ¿?**

**¡De hecho, sí! Les cuento sobre esto, _Fio Gonzlez_, una dulce personita que me sigue por wtt y por aquí, me ayudó con una pre-crisis de esta historia. Después de meses de escribir en mis ratos libres, tuve pánico antes de publicarla, e incluso llegué a pensar en no hacerlo. Mi beta casi me putea, con todo su amor, está de más decirlo ¿? y luego esta linda lectora me recordó en un comentario que debía publicarlo para estos que llevan meses esperándolo por mi culpa, jajaja. Y aquí lo tienen, fin.**

**Es curioso que estés traumada conmigo y el angst, porque yo no considero que escriba angst ¿? pienso que lo mío es hurt/confort, y que a veces, me paso un _poquito_ con el hurt ¿?¿?**

**¿Ustedes creen que escribo angst? ¿qué historia que tengo es angst? Esto me dejó pensando.**

**Te diré la verdad: cómprate la caja de pañuelos y guárdala. No la necesitarás pronto, nada de eso, pero créeme que puedes llegar a necesitarla más adelante, jajaja.**

**La relación de Lily y Harry es de mis aspectos favoritos de esta historia, ay, es cierto. Son re lindos ellos.**

**Otro detalle curioso: las historias que Draco contará a lo largo del fic, están basadas en la forma en que ve el mundo. En el caso del capítulo anterior, en un hecho en particular que no se revelará todavía ;) pero si tienen teorías (porque hay pistas por aquí y por allá, como siempre, jajaja), pueden contarme, eh.**

**Harrybebé es el terrón de azúcar más ciego del mundo, pensé que esto ya estaba claro en el fandom ¿?¿?**

**Alguien me comentaba sobre "****las aventuras que llevaron a estos dos idiotas a amarse, y las otras aventuras de cómo al fin se lo dijeron" y me hizo mucha gracia, lo reconozco, porque esto _no_ es un slowburn. No, slowburn es rápido comparado a esto, jAJAJA. Se los juro; si existiese un término que fuese más lento que eso, con mucha ceguera y fluff de por medio, sería el que usaría ¿?**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer, los comentarios y el apoyo que le han dado a este proyecto, desde la primera vez que les comenté de él!**


	4. 3 L0

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

_A mi beta, que se pasó largo rato ayer corrigiendo unas babosadas mías en esta parte para que fuese legible, jajaja._

* * *

**Libro 0. _Harry Potter y el niño-que-brillaba_: Pre-Hogwarts**

* * *

**Capítulo tres:** _De cuando Harry tenía una promesa (y un problema) y Draco tenía otra (y una solución)_

1990 fue un año lleno de sorpresas para Harry Potter. La primera fue un día cualquiera, a finales de junio. Al salir de la última clase de la primaria muggle, se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy; heredero sangrepura, primogénito de una de las familias más adeptas a las _Artes Oscuras_, niño-que-brillaba, y sobre todo, _Draco_ —él pensaba que el nombre lo explicaba _todo_—, esperando en la entrada. Vestido como un niño muggle común y sosteniendo la mano de Lily. A Harry no le pasó desapercibido el que esa ropa fuese suya.

Era una escena curiosa de ver. Incluso si no hubiese sabido de quién se trataba, la combinación de una mujer pelirroja y un niño rubio, que ni en una facción o gesto se parecían, generaba más intriga de la que debían pretender. Además, estaba el hecho de que Draco permanecía erguido con ese porte suyo _tan_ Malfoy, y no le daba una segunda mirada a ningún estudiante, mientras que estos se arremolinaban alrededor para descubrir a quién buscaban, y algunos susurraban y lo señalaban al pasar.

Harry no podía culparlos. Reiteraba: Draco _brillaba_. Era difícil no verlo, bastaba poner un pie fuera de la institución, y si el conjunto de estudiantes servía de guía, también resultaba imposible perdérselo y pasarle por un lado como si nada.

Por un momento, cuando Lily se agachaba para saludar a uno de los niños de su salón, que había sido su amigo durante los primeros años, hasta que decidió que era _"raro",_ Draco miró en la dirección apropiada, y los ojos grises lo encontraron. Harry sonrió ampliamente y se olvidó de dónde estaba, de disimular y de todo lo demás. Así que se aferró a las correas de la mochila y corrió a su encuentro.

El pequeño Malfoy dio un paso hacia atrás, a tiempo para evitar la colisión, porque Harry no supo frenar delante de él. El movimiento atrajo la atención de Lily de regreso, que se enderezó y los observó con una sonrisa, la misma que desapareció unos segundos más tarde.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó la mujer, en un tono de cansada resignación. Harry, emocionado por tener a Draco buscándolo entre muggles, no supo a qué se refería hasta que notó que el niño le veía el uniforme.

Sólo entonces bajó la mirada y ahogó un grito.

_¿Cómo se podía ser tan tonto?_

Se apresuró a elevar los brazos para cubrirse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su madre suspiraba y buscaba a alguien más entre el conglomerado que era el cuerpo estudiantil cuando podía marcharse a su casa. Draco lo sujetó por las muñecas y lo obligó a dejar de intentar ocultarse; en retrospectiva, Harry pensaba que debió notar _algo_ inusual en el agarre casi doloroso del otro. Pero no sería _Harry_ si lo hubiese hecho.

Los ojos de Draco lo examinaban de pies a cabeza, desde los zapatos embarrados que utilizó para jugar con Ron el día anterior, el pantalón varias tallas más grande, hasta la camisa empapada en el pecho y brazos, y las puntas del desordenado cabello que le escurrían gotas. La tela estaba afectada por la humedad y se le pegada a la franela interior que Lily lo obligaba a usar, también mojada, pero menos. Por la forma en que el otro arrugaba la nariz, supuso que acababa de percibir el aroma.

Agachó la cabeza y se encogió, deseando desaparecer con una necesidad tan enorme de estar lejos de esa mirada, que hasta a él lo pudo sorprender. ¿Por qué, de _todos_ los días del año, de _todos_ los años que llevaba en la primaria, Draco tenía que acompañar a su madre a buscarlo justo _ese_? ¿Por qué cuando la situación en el comedor estalló esa misma mañana, y uno de los niños que más lo molestaba, le había vaciado encima un cartón de leche vencido?

Y eso fue sólo antes de que el resto del grupo decidiese imitarlo. No estaba seguro de si fueron cinco o más cartones, pero había creído, ilusamente, que se secaría antes de la hora de la salida y nadie más que él tendría que enterarse de lo poco apreciado que era por sus compañeros. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no sería posible.

Aun si su cabello estaba parcialmente seco, el olor lo delataba. Draco, poco a poco, lo soltó, por lo que él pensaba, era el asco que le producía tenerlo así al frente. Tenía sentido, ¿no? Draco era un niño orgulloso y educado en casa por los mejores maestros del mundo mágico británico; a él no le ocurrían esas cosas, ni debía ser comprensivo con ellas.

Y, sin embargo, fue ese mismo Draco quien lo abrazó fuerte.

Harry se puso rígido cuando sintió los brazos que lo envolvían. La colonia del sangrepura, alguna mezcla extraña de flores con un aroma más intenso e irreconocible que las disimulaba, le inundó las fosas nasales. Lo único que pudo lamentar, fue ensuciar al otro niño, aunque sólo fuese un pensamiento momentáneo; antes de darse cuenta, se aferraba a su amigo e intentaba esconderse por la vergüenza en su hombro, porque no entendía, no _podía_ entender.

¿Qué había hecho para ser _raro_, ante sus compañeros?

Muy bien, en una ocasión, Harry rompió los vidrios del salón en un _incidente_ peculiar, pero _no_ había sido su culpa. Aquel día, los demás niños estaban especialmente ruidosos y comenzó a dolerle la cabeza. Abrumado por el volumen de los gritos, apretó los párpados, y cuando se quejó, los cristales de la ventana se rompieron. Nadie salió herido. Por fortuna, su puesto estaba en el otro extremo del aula, así que nadie pudo decir que fuese el responsable.

Lily le dijo que la magia accidental le pasaba a cualquiera.

Y puede que en educación física, se haya repetido una situación similar. Fue el día en que los hicieron dar tres vueltas a la cancha y él apenas podía respirar por el cansancio cuando _accidentalmente_ lo golpearon con un balón. Estuvo a punto de llorar y el equipo deportivo, guardado por el maestro, se volvió loco, objetos sacudiéndose en torno a sus compañeros, persiguiéndolos, _golpeándolos_ a ellos.

Él nunca pensó ni deseó lastimarlos. La situación se daba de ese modo, decía su madre cuando llegaba decaído porque se consideraba _extraño_, y los muggles nunca podrían entenderlo. Ya que, si se le ocurría explicarlo, se meterían todos en un problema mucho peor que un grupo de muggles llamándolo raro.

Desde hace un par de años, cuando Harry comenzó a quedarse como uno de los más bajos del salón, el cabello se le volvió indomable y los lentes eran de uso obligatorio, que empezó a alejarse de sus compañeros, incluidos esos con los que se llevó bien en otra época. Ser hijo de un mago y una bruja, y conocer un mundo que ellos no, tampoco ayudaba a mantenerlos unidos. No fue hasta los últimos meses, con el ingreso de un niño ancho de hombros y muy gritón, que todo se le salió de control.

Y después de unos segundos, ni siquiera pudo recordar por qué no quería que Draco lo viese así.

Fue la primera vez que Draco Malfoy lo abrazó. Si lo pensaba bien, se quedó embelesado y se dejó arrastrar lejos de ahí, guiado por el otro y sin ver el camino.

Harry tardaría varios años en comprender que, lo que para él fue una muestra de afecto en el momento oportuno, para Draco, fue la _búsqueda de soluciones_.

Lily los hizo volver al interior de la primaria, decidida a ponerle un alto a ese trato hablando con el maestro del grado, _otra vez_. Semanas antes, Harry ya la había oído decir a James que, en el peor de los casos, lo sacarían de ahí y lo harían estudiar en casa, como a la mayoría de los niños magos, que sí eran conscientes de que lo eran. No supo si estaba de acuerdo o le desagradaba la idea, pero tal vez, _sólo tal vez_, pudiese significar más tiempo con los Malfoy, los Parkinson y la propia Lily, y eso sonaba bastante bien.

Draco no lo soltó en ningún punto del trayecto. Tenía uno de los brazos alrededor de sus hombros, el otro le sujetaba un segmento del uniforme que no estaba tan sucio como el resto. Caminó erguido, con la máscara inexpresiva marca Malfoy, y sus ojos se paseaban de un lado al otro con una lentitud que sólo podía ser calculada.

De forma vaga, Harry llegó a pensar que le recordaba a la manera en que se había dejado abrazar por Pansy cuando lloraba, el día en que se mudaron, y a la forma en que Jacint observaba en todas direcciones al salir con su hermana. Por supuesto que la idea se esfumó rápido, y él se sentó en uno de los incómodos puestos frente a la sala de profesores, cuando Draco también lo hizo.

Lily desapareció dentro, la puerta se cerró. El silencio, aunque pesado, no tardó mucho.

—¿Qué pasó? —el niño se alejó lo suficiente para que ambos se percatasen de que Harry tenía las mejillas manchadas por unas lágrimas que no recordaba haber soltado. Se apresuró a limpiarlas sin cuidado, ante el escrutinio de su amigo.

—Nada —balbuceó en tono agudo, y Draco le dirigió una mirada de _"¿es en serio?",_ con cejas arqueadas incluidas. Él se encogió y terminó de apartarse, de manera que quedaron hombro con hombro—. Creen que soy raro.

—No lo eres —la mordacidad con que lo dijo, lo hizo parpadear repetidas veces. Fue el turno de Draco de encogerse—. Seguro que, si hubiese venido con mi túnica, hubiesen pensado que yo era el raro. Si Jacint viniese con el uniforme de Durmstrang, él sería el raro. Si Pansy hubiese tenido uno de sus _arranques_ aquí, ella sería la rara. Pero nosotros no somos _raros_.

Harry asintió despacio, con la vaga sensación de que una revelación acababa de golpearlo, porque él no consideraba raros a sus amigos, ni estos a él. Y eso era lo que importaba, ¿verdad?

—Y seguro que los que te dicen raro son peores y por eso lo hacen, para que no se note —bufó—. Tontos.

Volvió a asentir y empezó a balancear los pies en el aire. El otro se cruzó de brazos, y el rostro se le tiñó de un suave rosa en los pómulos, mientras apretaba los labios y observaba un punto lejano en la pared.

En el pasillo desierto, a excepción de ellos, su amigo masculló frases poco agradables y dignas de un Malfoy tan joven, hacia los que le hicieron eso. Fue la primera vez que vio a Draco Malfoy molesto.

Tras un rato, y en vista de que Lily no salía, Harry se reacomodó en el asiento para doblar las piernas por debajo de su cuerpo y quedar de lado. Enseguida notó que Draco jugueteaba con una de las mangas largas de la camisa muggle, en un movimiento compulsivo de _tira-y-afloja_, ahora sin rastros de elegancia sangrepura. Se preguntó si tendría la varita de prácticas allí.

Como si hubiese captado su duda, Draco lo miró de reojo, suspiró, se reclinó contra el respaldar y deslizó un trozo de madera blanco fuera de la ropa. Realizó una floritura en el aire, que no lanzó chispas de colores, y la devolvió dentro con la misma rapidez, en un giro de muñeca practicado.

—No sé...hacer hechizos de limpieza —lo escuchó susurrar, de forma entrecortada. El rubor en las mejillas se le intensificó, y por un momento, sólo uno, tuvo un pequeño puchero.

Harry sonrió, sin darse cuenta.

—No importa —se llevó ambas manos a la camisa empapada del uniforme. Tendría que secarse, ¿no? Lo difícil sería quitarle el olor—, mamá lo hará. O la puedo meter en la lavadora.

Draco arrugó la nariz ante la mención del artefacto muggle y no dijeron más. Unos minutos después, cuando Lily salió de la sala de profesores, el niño volvía a estar en calma y era la mujer quien tenía la cara enrojecida.

—Vámonos —dijo con brusquedad, y le tendió la mano, a lo que Harry reaccionó poniéndose de pie rápido para tomarla. Draco lo siguió. Tras darle un vistazo a ambos, asegurarse de que el corredor siguiese vacío, y aplicar un hechizo de limpieza al uniforme de su hijo, pareció que un peso invisible le abandonaba los hombros—. ¿Estás bien, amor?

Harry no dudó en asentir.

—¿Quieres comer helado después de almorzar? —continuó la mujer, y la idea lo entusiasmó tanto, que no llegó a percatarse de que Draco se quedaba atrás a propósito, hasta que Lily lo llamó también y le tomó la otra mano. Con uno de los niños a cada lado, anunció —. Vamos a Aparecernos, ¿sí?

Aguardó los asentimientos de ambos para hacerlo. Un tirón, la sensación de ser succionado y arrojado, y cuando Harry parpadeó, estaban en la sala de su casa, en Godric's Hollow.

Narcissa Malfoy, que estaba cómodamente instalada en uno de los sillones, se levantó con una leve sonrisa al verlos. Besó la frente de Draco y le acarició el cabello a Harry, de ese modo peculiar que no lo despeinaba, mientras hablaba con Lily de un tema que no le importó, al menos hasta que captó que decían que su amigo se quedaría a pasar la tarde y la noche.

La mujer se retiró con la promesa de estar para el desayuno del día siguiente, que sería sábado, y así, los cuatro comerían juntos. En el fondo, Harry sabía que no se quedaban más tiempo porque James volvería de una misión con el escuadrón de Aurores ese mismo fin de semana, a más tardar el domingo, pero ignoraba por qué.

Draco y Harry almorzaron, comieron helado, y cuando Lily se despistó, cruzaron la calle corriendo, para encontrarse con una Pansy que acababa de terminar sus lecciones del día y los llevó hasta el jardín, donde hicieron equipo para intentar convencer a Draco de que les contase una historia.

—_0—_

—No mire, _tía Lily_ —Draco, acabado el desayuno, se inclinó por encima de la caja de madera que había puesto en la mesa de la sala, para cubrirla. Harry estaba sentado a su lado; la versión de Hogwarts de mantas, que solían montar para las visitas del niño, ya estaba desmontada, y Lily se había acercado sólo para recordarle a su hijo que irían a ver a los Weasley más tarde.

La mujer se rio por la forma en que la llamó y le plantó un beso sonoro en la cabeza, por el que se retorció y quejó. Harry vio a su madre volver hacia la cocina, donde tomaba el té y mantenía una charla con la señora Malfoy.

—¿Desde cuándo le dices 'tía'? —Harry preguntó, mientras se fijaba en que su amigo hacía desplegar la caja en un tamaño más grande. El terrario, reconoció—. Pensé que tu tía era la mamá de Pansy.

—La tía Amelia no es mi _tía-tía_ —contestó el otro, distraído, porque tenía los ojos puestos en el terrario—, las tías Bella y Meda sí lo son. La madre de Pansy es la mejor amiga de madre, se molestó porque ella y padre me pusieron a Severus como padrino, y me dijo que la llamase tía a cambio. Y después Pansy y Jacint empezaron a decirle tía a madre también.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

Draco emitió un largo "hm", a la vez que golpeteaba la superficie con la varita de prácticas, para revelar el escudo Malfoy y que la tapa se abriese.

—Yo tenía como tres años, creo.

Él asintió y apretó los labios. El terrario ocupaba toda la mesa, y a medida que se abría, las plantas se extendían sobre el fragmento de tierra, como si hubiesen crecido en la sala.

—¿Y yo le puedo decir 'tía' a la señora Malfoy? —agregó tras un momento, y se ganó una mirada larga de Draco. Se removió, incómodo—. No importa, olvídalo.

—No, está bien. Está bien —repitió, encogiéndose de hombros, por la incredulidad en el rostro del otro niño—. Tía Lily me preguntó si le podía decir así, porque vio que lo hago con la madre de Pansy. Si yo lo hago, tú podrías decirle a madre así; es justo.

Harry sólo atinó a sonreír e imitar la postura de su amigo, de manera que ambos quedaron sobre la caja, a tiempo para ver las begonias que florecían en un arbusto.

Los _Pansy_, en una de las esquinas del terrario, aún no eran más que un tallo diminuto sobre la tierra, casi enterrado bajo esta. Los jacintos ni siquiera salían todavía.

Las begonias rojas de Draco estaban en un arbusto frondoso, pero bajo, contrario a las blancas de Harry, que se extendían hacia arriba y a los lados, y apenas dejaban espacio en el terrario para el resto.

—¿Qué prometiste para que esté tan grande? —Draco lo cuestionó, extendiendo una mano con una tijera para cortar una begonia para cada uno.

—¿Eso es malo? —El niño temió lo peor, hasta que el otro negó, más concentrado en su tarea que en mirarlo.

—Si crecen bien, es porque la estás cumpliendo.

Harry sonrió más, una sensación cálida y agradable inundándole el pecho.

—¿Cuándo van a crecer las de Pansy y Jacint?

—La de Pansy debería crecer cuando se consiga una varita y empiece a practicar. La de Jacint, supongo, que cuando salga de Durmstrang.

Draco dejó las dos flores cortadas en los escasos centímetros de mesa que quedaban disponibles, y dio algunos toques con la varita blanca en los bordes del terrario, que hicieron reducir el tamaño de las plantas de ambos, hasta no ser mayores que la palma de una de sus manos. Harry ahogó un grito.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

—Para que quepan, claro —el niño rodó los ojos y apuntó hacia el arbusto de begonias rojas, donde estaba naciendo un nuevo capullo mientras charlaban—. Pregunta tonta, Potter.

_Prometí aguantarte a ti, preguntas tontas incluidas_, recordó y rio, encogiéndose de hombros. Con una floritura y dos toques más en los costados, Draco cerró el terrario y lo obligó a volver al tamaño reducido que lo hacía portátil. Las dos flores permanecieron frente a ellos.

—¿Y qué hacemos con esas?

—Una pieza que podamos llevar encima —indicó, mientras que del bolso de piel de dragón con que llevó sus pertenencias para pasar la noche, sacaba un paquete, y lo dejaba sobre la mesa. Cuando lo abrió, Harry notó que estaba lleno de hilos plateados, dorados y azules, cadenas sencillas y finas, cintas, una pinza y algo similar a broches—. Es de madre —añadió, ante la mirada intrigada de su amigo, que asintió.

—Pensé que todas las joyas las compraban.

—Las compramos —le confirmó. Harry estaba perdido en los movimientos diestros con que hurgaba entre las cadenas, cortaba una de las diminutas begonias para separarla del ramillete, le hacía un agujero e introducía uno de los hilos—. Madre tiene muchos pasatiempos desde- desde que no va a trabajar fuera de la Mansión.

—¿De qué trabajaba la tía Narcissa?

Draco le dedicó una leve sonrisa al darse cuenta de cómo la llamó. Desapareció casi de inmediato, sin embargo, porque una expresión de concentración le transformó el rostro, a medida que acomodaba los pétalos dentro de una especie de esfera de cristal, de unos centímetros de alta, que también pendía del hilo.

—Era medimaga.

Él soltó un jadeo por la sorpresa, se llevó ambas manos a la boca, e intentó imaginarse a la señora Malfoy en San Mungo. Descubrió que no podía. La idea de que esa mujer tan elegante y serena, corriese por el hospital mágico por algún paciente que estuviese entrando, era demasiado extraña.

—Mamá también trabaja desde casa —decidió presumir, con una amplia sonrisa. Draco asintió despacio.

—Lo sé. Estación de radio mágica para toda Europa; madre empezó a escucharla hace meses, me dijo que podría aprender una cosa o dos de oratoria.

Harry también asintió, a pesar de que no sabía qué significaba "oratoria" y era complicado pensar en algo más que la forma en que Draco hacía girar una pinza para sellar la esfera, de alguna manera que no era capaz de entender.

—Ya está —anunció, pasándose el colgante por encima de la cabeza, hasta dejarlo reposar sobre el pálido cuello.

Consistía en un hilo de un tono blanco, cercano al plateado, y tan delgado que era apenas visible incluso en la cercanía, que sujetaba la esfera de cristal, donde estaba atrapada la begonia roja, en el centro, como si flotase en líquido. Cuando aún lo observaba y buscaba palabras para decirle que le gustaba, que era fascinante y extraño, Draco le tendió los 'instrumentos' y sólo pudo parpadear y boquear, sin palabras.

—Te toca —dijo, en un tono que declaraba que era una obviedad para él, colocando la begonia blanca sobre su regazo.

—No sé hacer eso —lloriqueó, frunciendo el ceño, y se ganó un suspiro dramático del otro.

—¿Siempre tendré que enseñarte todo o qué, Potter?

Harry, contra todo pronóstico, sonrió. El gesto hizo que Draco mostrase confusión, al menos, por una fracción de segundo.

—Sí.

El pequeño Malfoy bufó, pero le arrebató las piezas. Las acomodó de nuevo en su propio regazo, y repitió el proceso de crear el colgante, sólo que, a diferencia del primero, para este le pidió ayuda, ya que era 'justo'.

—Así no, Potter, agarra ahí. Sí, ahí. No, un poco más allá. Sostenla con las dos manos, no aprietes, ¡no aprietes! ¡No seas animal, Potter!

—¡Ya va, ya va! ¿Así?

—Sí, así. No, así no, como antes.

—¿Así?

—Sí. Aprieta.

—Me dijiste que no apretara —recordó con voz débil.

—¡Potter, aprieta!

—¿Dónde?

Draco emitió un sonido de frustración y le arrebató el hilo de las manos, para completar el trabajo por su cuenta, con aquella precisión crítica con la que también hacía las florituras de varita. Harry se inclinó hacia él y lo observó en silencio.

—Potter, eres un tonto —a pesar de la dureza que impregnó en las palabras y de haberle arrojado el colgante en cuanto estuvo listo, tenía una expresión suave, y lo miró de reojo cuando se lo colocó. _Casi_ sonrió.

—Quedó muy bien.

—Obviamente, lo hice yo.

Rodó los ojos y se acomodó los lentes, comenzando a juguetear con el collar, sin percatarse de que lo hacía.

—¿Y qué haremos con ellos encima?

—Es para comprobar que las seguimos cumpliendo, como- como mantener una revisión todos los días. Madre encantó el cristal —apuntó al que le pendía del cuello—, no se rompe, no brilla, no deja pasar agua, sol o tierra, y sólo puede abrirlo la persona que hizo la pieza. Si tu flor se pone de un color raro, o algo así, hay que revisar el terrario rápido.

Harry cerró los dedos en torno a la esfera y asintió, contento de tener una de sus begonias, porque apenas había visto el terrario durante el equinoccio anterior, cuando las plantas eran brotes sin flores todavía.

Aún aferrado a su nuevo obsequio, su conexión con la promesa en el terrario y las flores que se complementaban a las de Draco, recostó la cabeza en la parte más alta del respaldar del sofá y escuchó una de las charlas prolongadas, sin sentido y animadas que le eran usuales a su amigo en los últimos meses.

Cuando Lily volvió a la sala, acompañada de Narcissa, la expresión del niño mutó a la máscara en blanco marca Malfoy con una velocidad envidiable. Su madre lo llamó y lo mandó a despedirse de Lily, que le besó la cabeza y las mejillas, hasta que casi lo hizo sonreír, y le dio un apretón en el brazo a Harry, que era la mejor muestra de afecto que podría esperar cuando estuviese ella presente.

Narcissa sí que le sonrió al oírlo decirle "tía". Harry recibió no uno, ¡sino _dos_ besos, en la frente, justo debajo de donde ella le echó el cabello hacia atrás! El niño se veía tan peinado como podía estarlo, gracias a la mujer, cuando ambos Malfoy desaparecieron en una llama verde, desde la chimenea.

Lily se sentó a su lado, en el sofá, y lo abrazó. Estuvieron hablando de cosas que más tarde no recordaría, pero que le gustó comentar entonces, hasta que la chimenea volvió a ponerse en funcionamiento y James apareció, después de dos días y medio de excursión por una misión de Aurores.

Harry corrió hacia sus brazos y le puso su nuevo tesoro por delante, balanceándolo, presumiéndolo y riéndose de la cara que hizo al preguntar qué era y de dónde salió. Desvió la mirada de vuelta a Lily, que los observaba con una sonrisa, justo a tiempo para no darse cuenta de que James tragaba en seco y empalidecía por la mención de Draco.

La mujer los envió a ambos a ducharse y vestirse, aunque después de años de convivencia, se rindió con la idea de hacerlos peinarse, y Harry se aferró a la mano de su madre, cuando se Aparecieron en el patio de La Madriguera.

Tras la respectiva ronda de saludos, besos y apretujones, en especial esos que le daba la señora Weasley, como si lo fuese a partir en dos, sólo para después decirle que se debía a que era flacucho y necesitaba más comida, Harry alcanzó la sala. Ginny, concentrada en un juego con chapas y bolitas relucientes, ni siquiera levantó la mirada al notarlo llegar, aunque susurró algo que le sonó a una bienvenida. Ron, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa, con el ojo puesto en los gemelos por las risas maliciosas que soltaban, lo invitó a sentarse también.

Harry apoyó un codo sobre la mesa, y sujetó su colgante con la mano, para hacerlo oscilar en el aire una y otra vez. Su mejor amigo, como de costumbre, puso su completa atención en la comida que le sirvieron y en replicar a las bromas estúpidas de los gemelos, y no lo vio durante un largo rato. No dejó de hacerlo por eso.

Cuando hubo completado su juego, fuese de lo que fuese, Ginny alzó la vista y siguió el movimiento con los ojos, pero tampoco preguntó.

A decir verdad, Harry estaba decepcionado de los Weasley, que eran como su segunda familia, y la falta de curiosidad que le estaban mostrando, cuando él quería gritar y saltar, y anunciar que acababa de hacerse una pieza única con la ayuda de Draco (o al revés, si es que se le puede considerar ayuda a sostener los hilos y la flor por él).

Fue Arthur quien, recién llegado del trabajo y en su camino desde la chimenea a la cocina, donde se oía el murmullo de la voz de Molly mientras atendía a los Potter, los saludó y vio el colgante. El reconocimiento brilló en las pupilas del hombre, antes de que una sonrisa nostálgica se formase en su rostro.

—¿Qué traes ahí, Harry? —la pregunta llamó la atención de los otros cuatro niños que, a excepción de Ginny, acababan de caer en cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo desde hace rato.

—Es una _benonia_, señor —contestó con una sonrisa, hasta que recordó la voz de Draco, y frunció el ceño—. Beno- bo- ¿begona?

—¿Begonia? —lo ayudó. Harry asintió con ganas y agitó más el colgante delante de los ojos de los pelirrojos.

—Es de una planta mágica, mía.

—Excelente, Harry. Se ve bastante bien, cuéntale a Molly si necesitas ayuda, sabe más de lo que parece sobre plantas.

El aludido se enderezó en el asiento y sonrió más, si es que era posible, y volvió a recordar a Draco, que elevaba la barbilla cuando era halagado. Internamente, se preguntó si luciría como una sonrisa de suficiencia marca Malfoy, o si habría levantado la barbilla también, sin notarlo.

Por la forma en que Ron lo miraba, como si se hubiese vuelto loco, en cuanto el señor Weasley continuó su trayecto, consideró que era posible que las respuestas a sus dudas fuese un _sí_.

—¿Desde cuándo te gustan las flores? —murmuró. Harry se alegró de que no hubiese un rastro de reprimenda en su voz, sino mera confusión. Era, tal y como pensaba, que creía que había enloquecido, y se rio de la idea.

—Es que Draco-

—¿Malfoy te dio eso?

Ron lo apuntó con un dedo tembloroso, el rostro pecoso perdiendo casi todo el color, y los ojos muy abiertos, como si el hecho que mencionaba estuviese más allá de sus capacidades de entendimiento.

—Bueno, prácticamente lo hizo, porque yo no sabía qué hacer y él sí, pero se supone que lo ayudé —habló rápido, y tal vez, _sólo tal vez_, balbuceó al notar las miradas curiosas de los gemelos, más atentos desde que el nombre de su amigo salía a colación.

—Malfoy te hizo eso —se corrigió Ron, parpadeando a la nada.

—¿Sabes por qué...—Fred, o George, se inclinó hacia adelante al hablar. Su gemelo, al hacer lo mismo, lo imitó.

—...se le regala flores a alguien, Harry?

—¿Porque sí? Como con cualquier otro regalo, ¿no? —mostró una sonrisa débil y poco convincente, y los hermanos se aprovecharon de eso.

—¡Las flores se le regalan a alguien que...

—...está mal y las necesita!

—Lo que no es tu caso —ambos sacudieron el dedo índice, de manos opuestas, de lado a lado, con sonrisas también idénticas.

—O se le regalan a una madre...

—...lo que obviamente no aplica a ti. O...

—...se le dan...

—...a alguien...

—... ¡que te gusta! —exclamaron al unísono, y en un acuerdo igual de mutuo, saltaron desde los asientos y chocaron las palmas. Entrelazaron los dedos, antes de apartarse de la mesa y ponerse a girar y saltar en un baile sin sentido, al cántico de: — _¡Malfoy y Potter se van a casar! ¡Y bajo el Sauce se van a besar! ¡Malfoy y Potter se van a casar! ¡Y sí nos van a invitar! ¡Bajo el Sauce se van a besar! ¡Muak, muak, muak!_

Ginny miraba a sus hermanos mayores con una emoción que estaba entre el desconcierto, la vergüenza y el desagrado, mientras que Ron seguía sin color, y Harry permanecía boquiabierto, su mente acelerada intentando procesar y entender lo que acababa de oír, sin éxito.

—¿Que quién va a besar a quién por aquí? —una divertida voz, que le era muy familiar, retumbó en la estrecha estancia. Los gemelos se rieron, pero no cesaron el baile ni el canto, cuando Sirius Black se asomó e ingresó, saludando con una sonrisa y extendiendo los brazos para atrapar a Harry, que corrió hacia él.

—¿No andan un poco jóvenes para eso? —Remus venía sólo un paso por detrás, en lo que debió ser una tranquila plática con Peter; ambos se quedaron bajo el umbral, donde estaban a punto de atorarse por la falta de espacio, al distinguir las palabras de Fred y George.

—¡Malfoy y Potter se van a casar! ¡Malfoy y Potter se van a casar! ¡Y bajo el Sauce se van a besar! ¡Muak, muak, muak! —simularon lanzar besos al aire, para soltarse a los segundos y doblarse por la risa. Sirius, que estrechó a su ahijado, fue el único en seguirlos.

—¿Malfoy? —Remus se mostró confundido, hasta que Sirius hizo un gesto vago y liberó a Harry, que continuó la secuencia de abrazos hacia él.

—¡Harry es amigo de Malfoy! —explicó uno de los gemelos, dando un salto y apretando las manos en puños. Aún sonreía.

—¡Un _muy_ buen amigo! —añadió el otro, adoptando la misma posición— ¡tanto como para que...

—...Malfoy le regalara una flor!

—¿Que qué? —Peter intervino, con un hilo de voz temblorosa, como de costumbre. Harry siguió hacia él, no lo apretó como a los otros dos, porque aún con su edad, creía que era más frágil; al menos, eso decía Molly, que insistía en hacerlo comer dos porciones de más, para que 'recuperase tamaño'.

Como toda respuesta, un sonriente Harry se apartó de los tres hombres para sujetar el colgante y levantarlo, dejándolo expuesto para ser admirado, como pensaba que merecía. El trabajo que Draco llevó a cabo en la pieza no podía ser más espléndido; la esfera de cristal revelaba una begonia blanca, intacta y flotante, atrapada entre dos enganches de metal plateado, que le daban el aspecto de una gota de agua, y de uno de estos, se sujetaba a un hilo aplastado y algo grueso, que mostraba diferentes colores de acuerdo a la luz, sin llegar a ser brillante. Fue el que eligió, a pesar de que su amigo lo observó con una ceja arqueada y preguntó si estaba seguro al menos dos veces.

—Una flor —repitió Remus en una exhalación, agachándose y cerrando los dedos índice y pulgar en los extremos del cristal. Él, confiado en las palabras de Draco sobre que no se rompería, lo permitió—, begonia, ¿no?

Asintió con ganas. El hombre le dio una sonrisa dulce, antes de inclinarse un poco más, para susurrar de modo que los demás no escucharan.

—¿Ese niño Malfoy te regaló esto, Harry?

—Sí _y_ no —frunció el ceño, un poco confundido incluso ante su propia declaración, que le arrancó una suave risa al otro.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Las _benonias_ son mías —no se percató del error en esa ocasión; si Remus sí lo hizo, se limitó a sonreír de nuevo y no decirle—, mi planta mágica, pero él la cuida en un _pedacito_ de tierra que también es mágico. Crecieron mucho y hoy cortó unas, para hacer uno así para él y uno para mí- ahm- ¡pero son diferentes _benonias_! —Agregó como detalle de último minuto, abriendo mucho los ojos y asintiendo repetidas veces.

—Eso suena lindo, Harry. ¿Te gusta que los dos tengan esto?

El niño no dudó en asentir, pensando en la forma en que el colgante se hacía notar sobre la túnica oscura que Draco llevaba cuando se fue de su casa, y en cómo, a pesar de no ser con una emoción igual y hacerlo en voz baja, también se lo enseñó a la señora Malfoy en cuanto las mujeres se acercaron.

—¡Muchísimo!

Remus lo aceptó entonces, y soltó la esfera.

—Dicen que las begonias blancas significan una amistad sincera, o una relación pura.

Harry atinó a observarlo boquiabierto, a medio segundo de una sonrisa que fue interrumpida, porque unos brazos lo envolvieron y sus pies abandonaron el suelo. Gritó, y el sonido se convirtió en una estridente carcajada cuando Sirius lo tuvo sobre sus hombros, aunque ya no era un bebé y tenía que flexionar con cuidado las piernas, y sujetarse del cabello de su padrino.

—¡A quién le importa! —espetó Black, que debió oír la última parte de la conversación, y se sacudió de un modo que hizo que Harry estallase en carcajadas y saltase sobre sus hombros— ¡mi Harry es un rompecorazones desde ya! ¡Esto se tiene que celebrar, Remus!

—_Padfoot_...

—¡Anda a fastidiar a otro, _Moony_! ¡Voy a celebrarle el logro a mi cachorro, así sea el único que lo haga en esta casa de aburridos!

No se quedó para esperar respuesta. Ambos, padrino y ahijado, se movieron por La Madriguera como un tornado, hacia la cocina donde se agrupaban los demás adultos. Sirius comenzó a gritar "¡James, Lily! ¡Molly! ¡Arthur!" entre risas, encogiéndose y enderezándose, sólo para disfrute de Harry, que agitó los brazos en el aire para saludar a su madre, seguro de que el agarre del hombre en sus rodillas lo mantendría donde le correspondía, y que este nunca, _nunca_, lo dejaría caer.

Ni los pedidos de Lily de que lo bajase, ni las evasiones de James, ni el entusiasmo de Molly por ver el colgante y escuchar toda la historia, bastó para que Sirius se comportase.

De algún modo, los niños y Black terminaron en el patio, con las escobas viejas de los Weasley en las manos y un balón muggle que serviría como falsa bludger por una tarde. No dejaron a Ginny jugar, así que se quedó dentro con el resto de adultos (los que _"sí son responsables", _decía Lily con una media sonrisa), y Ron, después de un rato y de que se hubiese deslizado el colgante bajo la ropa, para evitar estorbos, lastimarse o dañarlo, pareció recuperarse y se unió al equipo de los gemelos, alegando que ellos eran como un solo integrante, contra Sirius y Harry.

—_0—_

Harry no supo en qué momento anocheció. Un instante, estaba concentrado en que el balón que los gemelos se pasaban no le diese, y al siguiente, Molly los mandaba a todos al interior de La Madriguera por la cena, hablándole más suave a los Potter, Remus y Peter, de lo que lo hacía con cualquiera de sus hijos o Sirius.

Como era común que ocurriese, fue arrastrado por una marea de pelirrojos, en el confinado espacio, y de pronto, estaba apretujado en la mesa, plato al frente y Ron lo codeaba para que hicieran un plan para deshacerse de las verduras, mientras los mayores tenían una charla prologada acerca de los trabajos de corresponsales de _El Profeta_ (de Remus y Peter), y volvían a regañar a Sirius por abandonar el cuerpo de Aurores en lo que, para Harry, había sido hace un millón de años. Era probable que, para el mencionado también, porque Black no hacía más que soltar risas histéricas y agitar los brazos.

_Nunca lo escucharon_. Molly que, como se enteraría años más tarde, mantenía unas barreras mágicas incluso más allá de donde se extendía el patio de La Madriguera, para tener cierto grado de vigilancia del perímetro, fue la única que se puso rígida en el asiento. A ella le siguió Lily, que captó el cambio, y Remus, que era el más perceptivo de los hombres.

—¡Los niños arriba! —ordenó la señora Weasley, interrumpiendo por completo una discusión a punto de iniciar acerca de Quidditch, entre Sirius, Arthur y James, que la observaron con diferentes grados de confusión.

Molly se apresuró a ponerse de pie y bordear la mesa, para sacarlos de ahí a base de suaves y no-tan-suaves empujones, apretones en los hombros y frases entrecortadas. Ron volvió a codearlo, para celebrar que lograron alejarse de la mesa sin consumir las verduras, pero Harry no encontraba nada divertido a la situación, porque cuando miró por encima del hombro hacia atrás, notó que Lily se inclinaba en dirección a los otros adultos, y manos se dirigían a bolsillos y sostenían varitas.

Harry podía tener casi diez años, pero sabía que existían personas, magos además, que no era buenos. Por algo su padre tenía tanto trabajo como Auror Jefe, ¿no? Sabía que, a veces, 'algo' pasaba, y había que ser valiente. Lily siempre le había dicho que tenía que serlo.

Así que se dejó guiar hacia arriba, sujetando los brazos de Ron y Ginny, uno curioso y la otra nerviosa, y les siseó a los gemelos para que se callasen. Molly los dejó en la segunda planta, con claras instrucciones de ir al cuarto y continuar sus juegos allí.

Los murmullos de la planta baja aún se oían, pasos acelerados en más de una dirección. Molly dijo una frase breve, más alto, pero no lo suficiente como para que ellos la captasen desde allí.

Los gemelos se asomaron por encima de las barandillas, tan inclinados que temió que se fuesen a caer, y tanto él como Ron tuvieron que sostenerlos de la parte posterior de la ropa para que mantuviesen el equilibrio.

La puerta de La Madriguera se abrió. Ginny se aproximó con pasos lentos a la escalera, casi agazapada en donde el tramo llegaba a su fin, Harry dejó a los gemelos a cargo de su amigo para ir con ella y jalarla del brazo, de regreso al pasillo.

Y los vio.

En el patio de La Madriguera, un juego de luces y sombras, permitía distinguir el rastro de lodo que dejaban los dos invitados inesperados. El hombre, de ropa ancha y cabello desarreglado, gesticulaba con ambas manos y se encogía, y tenía el pálido rostro arrugado en una mueca de dolor y lágrimas que se le secaron en las mejillas.

La niña rubia que iba con él, salió desde detrás de su espalda, se balanceó sobre los pies, unió ambas manos, y levantó la cabeza. Ella miró directo hacia donde los demás se escondían, y Harry tiró de Ginny con más insistencia y ahogó un grito.

James, Sirius y Arthur desaparecieron por la puerta, siguiendo al hombre desaliñado. Peter fue en dirección a las cocinas, luego de que Molly se lo ordenase. Remus se arrodilló frente a la niña, cortando su visión de los que espiaban, y le tendió una barra de chocolate completa, que ella recibió con el más mínimo rastro de una sonrisa.

Lily subió las escaleras y se paró delante de ellos, con las manos en la cadera y una expresión triste que no prometía ninguna reprimenda, al mismo tiempo que Molly alzaba a la pequeña y la estrechaba, llevándosela donde ya no podían verla. Los guiaron al cuarto, los dejaron saltar en las camas y contar historias tontas que tenían los Weasley por sus vivencias con el ghoul del ático; por alguna razón, ni ellos preguntaron, ni la mujer les contó algo.

Una sensación opresiva llenaba el aire cuando los hombres regresaron. No era difícil respirar, pero Harry notaba la diferencia de todos modos.

Hubo susurros, más pasos, un aroma a comida recién preparada marca Weasley, y un alarido lamentable y horrible, que le puso los pelos de punta. Lily lo hizo despedirse de sus amigos y lo mantuvo pegado a su costado cuando bajaron, sin soltarlo para ser abrazado por Molly, que ni siquiera estuvo presente al momento de marcharse, o ser sostenido por James o Sirius.

Usaron la chimenea esa vez.

Más tarde, cuando Harry se hubiese puesto uno de los pijamas de _snitches_ que tanto amaba, hubiese recibido el beso en la frente de Lily, y estuviese a punto de ir a dormir, sostendría la mano de su madre y preguntaría si todo estaba bien. Entonces ella dejaría caer los hombros y se inclinaría hacia él para abrazarlo con más fuerza de la necesaria, y le diría con voz rota que la señora Lovegood, los vecinos de los Weasley, acababa de morir en un experimento. _Delante de su hija de nueve años._

Lily no lloraría, pero tendría lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa triste, y esa imagen, junto con el montón de besos que recibió en el rostro, a pesar de que era obvio que ella necesitaba el consuelo también, sería la representación más pura de valor para un pequeño Harry, que no acababa de entender lo ocurrido.

Dormiría tranquilo esa noche, y a la mañana siguiente, mientras sus padres tenían un desayuno ajetreado, sonreiría al ver el colgante, que Draco le hizo, resaltar contra su pijama. Y sería cuando comprendiese que esa niña se había quedado sin mamá, y él estaría triste si se quedase sin Lily, así que se echaría a llorar en medio del comedor y frente a sus padres, y cuando ella lo volviese a abrazar, le rogaría que le diesen un regalo a la niña, porque los regalos hacían felices a todos, ¿no?

Todavía era junio de 1990 cuando Luna Lovegood abrió la puerta de su excéntrica casa y encontró un cesto, con una cría de crup y una nota. Lo era cuando se lo contó a Draco, y como no se enteraría hasta varios años más tarde, también cuando Luna recibiese un obsequio de parte de los Malfoy. Y aún le quedaban sorpresas durante ese año.

—_0—_

La siguiente llegó a comienzos de julio; fue una experiencia confusa, que no sabría cómo explicar a nadie, y los únicos que tenían alguna idea de lo ocurrido, fueron los propios involucrados. El lunes después del fin de semana con Draco, y posteriormente, con los Weasley, fue casi invisible en la primaria. Nadie se acercaba a él y él no se acercaba a nadie, y si no hubiese sido porque los maestros lo llamaban y aún le corregían, habría creído que le aplicaron una maldición de la que no se percató. Pero fue en ese tiempo cuando cada uno de los niños que lo molestó alguna vez, no sólo con los cartones de leche, sino los que lo perseguían en el receso, los que le tiraron los cuadernos e incluso los que se burlaron de sus gafas, pidieron disculpas con un gesto abatido. Una semana después, también lo harían aquellos con los que jugaba cuando era más pequeño y que se apartaron de él para no ser otro objetivo de fastidio.

Harry también se lo contó a Draco. No se dio cuenta de que la begonia dentro de su cristal, mientras se lo decía y su amigo asentía a sus palabras, se removía en un balanceo perezoso.

Ni con el paso del tiempo, sabría la verdad sobre lo que pasó en la primaria, pero sí que llegaría a tener ciertas sospechas.

_Sospechas de cabello rubio platinado y ojos de hielo, que podían derretirse cuando no estaban los adultos cerca._

**Extra **

_De cómo Draco lo resolvió._

Draco Malfoy estaba en la sala de la Mansión cuando escuchó el irregular chisporroteo de las brasas. Era temprano un domingo, su madre tenía asuntos que atender, el tipo de asuntos que lo dejaban solo por horas o le daban un pase directo a la casa de los Potter; no tenía tanta suerte esa vez, dado que el Auror estaba ahí. _El hombre malo_. Él no se quedaría en la misma casa que aquel sujeto.

Había ocupado el sillón ancho frente a la chimenea a propósito, a pesar de que solía preferir hacer las tareas en el estudio. Lía, su elfina doméstica favorita, estaba parada junto a él, a la espera de cualquier orden.

Tenía un pesado tomo en el regazo, y usaba una bandeja de café, encogida sobre el reposabrazos, para simular una pequeña mesa y terminar la investigación del pergamino de medio metro sobre las comparaciones entre los últimos dos siglos del mundo mágico británico. Le pesaban los párpados, la mano no le quería cooperar, y a decir verdad, qué aburridos e idiotas podían llegar a ser los magos de la antigüedad, pero la tarea estaba casi terminada, y aquello lo alentaba.

No tanto como el chisporroteo de las llamas, claro.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener una sonrisa, se aseguró de marcar la página por la que iba antes de cerrar el ejemplar desgastado, y dejó el pergamino, enrollado, a un lado, donde nada le pasaría, hasta que tuviese tiempo para retomar la lección. Si tenía suerte, resolvería lo que tenía en mente desde el viernes y habría finalizado las tareas para cuando llegase su madre, así tendría una excusa para pedirle a Lía un pastel de chocolate, o acompañar a Narcissa a los rosales.

Caminó sin prisa hasta quedar en el campo de visión de la cabeza que formaban las cenizas del fuego. No se agachó. Agacharse era poco digno de un Malfoy, aun si todo lo que quería era traspasar las llamas, sujetarle los hombros y lloriquear por ayuda.

Jacint le dio una larga mirada y soltó un suspiro dramático que decía que se daba por vencido.

—Bien, me dijiste que era urgente, Draco, pero estoy hasta el cuello de tareas y no son los más compasivos en Durmstrang, entonces si pudieras comenzar...—rodó los ojos.

Asintió despacio y decidió ir al punto. Era importante, muchísimo, para él.

—¿Qué harías si molestan a Pansy?

La reacción fue inmediata. Desde las llamas, notó que el muchacho cuadraba los hombros y perdía cualquier rastro de impaciencia o diversión. Podría apostar porque incluso sujetó la varita y la apretó.

—¿Qué le hicieron? ¿Quién fue?

—No le hicieron nada —se permitió una débil sonrisa para calmarlo. No tuvo tanto efecto como hubiese deseado, pero sabía que era su culpa por haber comenzado diciéndolo así—. Sólo era una pregunta, ¿qué harías?

—¿Además de _cruciarlos_?

Debió haber algún tipo de reacción de sus compañeros más cercanos, porque Jacint se movió entre las brasas para contestar a alguien fuera de las llamas y reírse. Draco también tuvo el impulso de reír y se obligó a cubrirse la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Bueno, la verdad es que lo de _cruciarlos_ sería llevarlo a un extremo. Depende de qué le hagan y quién; no podría, por ejemplo, batirme a duelo con alguien como, no sé, ¿Albus Dumbledore? Sólo por haber hecho sentir mal a mi hermanita. Tendría que ser más sutil, porque claro que haría algo igual —entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, al tiempo que una de las comisuras de los labios se le elevaba—. Pero sí _cruciaría_ al que sepa que le hicieron algo y no hizo nada ni me contó.

El pequeño Malfoy bufó.

—No me vas a _cruciar_, me adoras —a la distancia, escuchó el jadeo de Lía porque hubiese repetido la palabra. Confiaba en que no se lo diría a su madre.

—Tienes suerte de que sí.

Draco se permitió una sonrisa más genuina, y agachó la cabeza un poco, hasta que recordó que era una postura no digna de un Malfoy, así que se enderezó cuanto podía sin perder de vista las llamas.

—¿También a Harry? —preguntó en voz baja, tanto que, por un momento, temió que no lo hubiese escuchado. Jacint ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Me estás preguntando si adoro al mocoso? —se encogió de hombros como respuesta, lo que se ganó otro suspiro del chico—. Claro que sí, tiene sus momentos de ternura, supongo, como todos los niños de su edad. A Pansy le hace feliz intentar peinarlo y ponerle broches, y a ti te hace sonreír, ¿cómo podría _no_ querer a alguien que logre esas cosas por ustedes dos?

—Entonces, si alguien le hace algo, ¿te molestaría?

—Esto ya se está poniendo raro, Draco.

—Sólo contesta —se removió, de repente avergonzado de tener que decirlo de ese modo, porque no encontraba otra forma de explicarle lo que quería.

—Por supuesto que me molestaría, Harry es una _cosilla_ pequeña y flacucha, hacerle algo sería...

—Lo hicieron, en donde estudia.

Jacint se calló de golpe y se removió desde donde fuese que estuviese. Le pareció que cruzaba los brazos, y luego los descruzaba y se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

—¿Los...? Oh, Merlín, ¿qué Harry no estudiaba con...? Sí, estoy seguro, santo Merlín. Draco, espérame ahí —la silueta en las llamas se movió, el niño quiso pedirle que no se fuera—. Espera ahí —le repitió, y un instante más tarde, la conexión ya no estaba y las llamas se extinguían.

No pasó ni un minuto, antes de que la chimenea se encendiese en una luz verde, y Draco tuviese que echarse a un lado para esquivar al adolescente que se lanzó hacia adelante, revisándose los bordes de la capa de piel de Durmstrang y mascullando entre dientes.

—...estúpidos guardianes, estúpidas chimeneas...uno pensaría que a mi edad, los chicos se escapan para ver mujeres, no por un problema de muggles…._muggles_, ni siquiera podría decir la palabra en la sala de descanso, sin llamar a medio Durmstrang, hasta el viejo decrépito de Karkaroff hubiese aparecido...

Jacint, que debió notar el cambio de temperatura, se arrancó el gorro reglamentario (_y necesario,_ decía él, _para que no se le congelase el cerebro_) y se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones, ya limpio de hollín. Pidió una bebida a Lía y se cruzó de brazos.

—Si a madre le llega una carta diciéndole que me escapé por el flu del director, quiero que le digas que tú llamaste y fue por una buena causa —los dos dieron un asentimiento simultáneo, y Draco regresó al sillón que ocupaba antes—. Cuéntame, ¿los muggles en serio le hicieron algo? Digo, que sí, que son personas y son muchos, pero son…_muggles_.

Él tuvo que admitir que fue lo mismo que pensó en un primer momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de cómo afectaba a Harry, y cómo pretendía arreglarlo Lily. Draco quería a la señora Potter; le besaba la cabeza, preparaba dulces y lo invitaba a jugar con Harry cada vez que llegaba a sentirse solo, pero podía ser _tan_ muggle y tan _poco_ bruja.

—Creo que se lo han hecho varias veces —frunció el ceño al reconocerlo—, sólo se puso a llorar, y su madre le dio helado, fue linda, pero no creo que arregle algo.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer?

—El edificio no tiene nada de seguridad mágica —dejó las palabras en el aire un momento, suficiente para que Jacint dejase caer los brazos a los costados y se inclinase hacia adelante—, las paredes son gruesas, pero un _reducto_ las rompería. Y Harry llevaba una etiqueta en el uniforme con el número del salón, todos tienen una placa en la puerta para identificarlos. El techo también parece ligero.

Jacint arqueó las cejas y no disimuló una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Qué observador. ¿Y qué propones?

—¿No me dijiste en la última carta que estaban usando _boggarts_ para practicar?

—Me vas a meter en problemas, ¿cierto? —a pesar de lo que decía, la sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Los boggarts a veces escapan, tenía entendido que pueden atraer a las víctimas, aunque no sé por qué no lo hacen seguido. Digamos que el boggart escapa, mientras tú estás aquí, conmigo, y reaparece en una primaria muggle, por alguna extraña razón —hizo una breve pausa, en la que tiró de la manga de su túnica. La varita de práctica se sacudió contra su antebrazo, con un peso que le resultaba consolador—. Un mago anónimo calma las cosas, los equipos del Ministerio lo recogen y ahí nada pasó. Pero un buen _obliviate_, con las palabras correctas, hace que un grupo de niños muggles sientan el mismo terror del boggart cada vez que estén por molestar a Harry. Qué casualidad sería, ¿no?

—Olvidas un detalle: no soy mayor de edad, no puedo hacer magia fuera de la escuela.

—Estudias en Durmstrang, estoy seguro de que les enseñan cómo hacer un poco de magia sin que nadie se entere.

Jacint tuvo la decencia de lucir casi avergonzado y culpable.

—Y no sé dónde queda la primaria.

—Pero yo sí.

—El Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas no le dará al boggart más de unos minutos.

—No necesitas más —dictó, cruzándose de piernas y reclinándose contra el respaldar del asiento—. Mañana Harry llega tarde, porque el- su padre, lo lleva, la tía Lily se queja de que él lo hace perderse la primera clase. Madre tiene reunión, yo estoy por terminar mi tarea y no tengo lecciones hasta las nueve, porque adelanté la semana pasada. ¿Tú estás ocupado?

—Tengo la primera hora libre.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Draco sonrió y se dispuso a completar su ensayo comparativo, al menos hasta que cierto mago se levantó y se acercó para rodearle el cuello con un brazo y comenzó a despeinarlo, llamándolo _"mocoso astuto"._ Cuando se calmó, se le sentó a un lado, y obligado a compartir su espacio personal, decidió que podía tomarse un momento más de descanso y aprovechó de presumirle del colgante de su promesa. Jacint lo observó de forma _extraña_ cuando estaba hablando de Harry; él fingió que no se daba cuenta.

* * *

**Repito: amo muchísimo escribir sobre niños. Cuando releo esto antes de publicarlo, me lleno de más amor por Harry, jajaja.**

**Mi beta me dejó un montón de comentarios en el .doc del borrador, acerca de lo tontamente enamorados que parecen desde pequeños y me hizo gracia, sobre todo, porque me dio esta observación de que a Harry no le _molesta_ que insinúen que le gusta a Draco y viceversa. Cuando volvía a revisar ahorita, me di cuenta de que es tan cierto.**

**Hay pequeños detalles que me encantan de este capítulo y disfruté escribir; la relación padrino-ahijado de Sirius y Harry, la cancioncita de los gemelos (oh, amé la cancioncita de los gemelos como no se imaginan, jajaja), y Jacint al final. Amo a Jacint.**

**La intervención de Luna es súper angst, pero necesaria, tanto porque va por la misma fecha (y yo siempre me pregunté por qué Ron, Ginny y ella no eran cercanos desde pequeños, si vivían en medio de la nada las dos familias...), como por las consecuencias que trae más adelante ese preciso momento.**

**También hay más sobre las reacciones de James a Draco y viceversa ;) aunque para saber algo de eso, faltan unos cuantos capítulos. Veré si mi beta tiene el tiempo (y la paciencia) de corregir otro para subirlo dentro de unos días y no termina matándome o algo así, jajaja.**

**¡Respondiendo a sus comentarios!**

**Amé la referencia a la falla de San Andrés entre los Gryffindor y Slytherin. Sí, yo también pienso que hubiese quedado perfecto, y hubiese tenido maravillosas influencias de ellos además, para no ser tan manipulable, a la vez que pudo haber mejorado su trato a los nacidos de muggles 'desde adentro' por así decirlo ¿?**

**Lo de Pansy, por ahora, es un se-cre-to ;) (?) pero estaré leyendo cualquier teoría, como siempre, ya saben. Definitivamente hay algo con su magia ahí que no es normal, y su padre es mencionado varias veces más adelante.**

**Para no hacer spoilers, sólo comentaré que yo adoro a Lucius. En serio. Adoro a los Malfoy. Fin (?) no debo decir nada sobre qué hizo o qué no hizo, porque arruino todo, ay.**

**La respuesta a cómo Draco ve a los Aurores también está en este capítulo, de hecho. A James, para ser más específicos.**

**Oh, tenía muchas ganas de hacer esta aclaración y lo olvidé en la parte anterior, así que gracias por la mención, djdjs. Cuando James dice que es un ritual de magos oscuros, no está mintiendo ni exagerando. Por los inicios de la primavera, existe una fecha muy utilizada por las brujas en la antigüedad que solía ser asociada al salvajismo, el caos reinante, y la oscuridad. Se llevaban a cabo por estas fechas porque se asumía que era cuando el aire estaba 'cambiando' y la magia se percibía con mayor fuerza. Quienes los hacían, por lo general, eran (como dice James también) los mismos que luego _pedían_ a la oscuridad en invierno. Se creía, también, que alrededor de la mitad del invierno, estaba la noche más oscura del año, y ahí era cuando se realizaban otros rituales. Sí, estos últimos tendían a ser unos no muy agradables. No significa que ellos lo estén usando para nada de eso (el que lo hagan de día, por ejemplo, lo confirma), y no hacen algo malo, pero sigue siendo una tradición de magos oscuros.**

**James lo dice de la forma en que pienso que un Auror lo haría, y como nació y creció en una casa de sangrepuras, sabrá de eso, aunque no le interese seguir tradiciones. Creo (y es el concepto que utilicé en esta historia) que un mago oscuro no tiene que ser malo; son dos temas sin relación entre sí. Un mago podría hacer cosas malas sin usar Maldiciones Imperdonables, y uno podría ser bueno siendo nigromante, por ejemplo (la nigromancia es una Arte Oscura, pero si lo usará para que alguien hable con su madre muerta un momento, de que la extraña y eso, ¿dónde está lo malo?).**

**Los Malfoy son magos oscuros. Los Parkinson son magos oscuros. No quiere decir que estén por ahí matando gente o animales ¿?**

**La verdad es que a mí me encantó escribir sobre Cissy, Amelia y Lily como amigas; adoro esas relaciones donde tienes un amigo, y uno de tus padres es como bff con uno de los suyos ¿?**

**Ron aprenderá, poco a poco. Hay que tenerle paciencia al niño.**

**Voy a dejar esta súper larga nota hasta aquí, ay. Quería mencionarles que tengo dos de cinco drabbles de los que ofrecí por PRUM, y si una de las personas que queda lee esto y no me ha dicho de qué quiere el suyo, recuerden que puede escribirme por inbox o dejarlo en un review. Pensaba publicarlos en el mismo PRUM, en lugar de hacer otra historia para eso, pero luego se me ocurrieron unas ideas...y ahora estoy dándole vueltas a una sorpresa, a ver si me da tiempo de prepararla, jajaja.**

**Amen al Harrybebé. Amen al Dracobebé.**

**Falta _muy_ poco para que empiece el libro 1 ¿? y con el, la entrada a Hogwarts, y la razón de que tenga que clasificar esto de "aventura" ¿?**

**Y como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	5. 4 L0

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario**: Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género**: Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:**Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer**: Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

Libro 0. _Harry Potter y el niño-que-brillaba_: Pre-Hogwarts

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro:** _De cuando Draco (y Harry) recibe cartas (e invitaciones)_

El cuatro de junio de 1991, Draco volvió a estar de pie frente a la entrada del colegio. Con aire altivo, listo para comprobar _algo_ que él desconocía. Harry se acercó hacia el peculiar par que formaban Draco y su madre, sin saber por qué lucía tan complacido.

Narcissa estaba ahí, con su pulcra postura erguida. Luciendo radiante con uno de esos lujosos vestidos de color claro que se arremolinaban en torno a sus piernas, el cabello sujeto en un moño impecable. Miraba hacia los niños muggles con un gesto airado mientras arrugaba la nariz de forma casi imperceptible, pero sonrió apenas vio a Harry entre ellos.

—¡Tía Narcissa! —el niño la rodeó con ambos brazos y enterró el rostro en la tela suave y delicada de su vestuario, gesto que la sobresaltó, mas no se apartó.

La mujer le pasó las manos por el cabello, de ese modo peculiar que tenía para hacerlo, y le preguntó por las clases. Harry se separó y comenzó a contarles lo que había aprendido ese día, pegado a Draco, con quien caminó abrazado hacia uno de los callejones más cercanos, para poder aparecerse.

La noche anterior se le había dificultado dormir, porque sabía que Draco cumpliría once años el cinco. Se quedaría a pasar la noche en la Mansión, lo que era una experiencia agitada de por sí, y estaría allí en la mañana de su cumpleaños para acompañarlo por el día, cuando recibiese la carta de la escuela de magia a la que asistiría. Harry, que sabía que iría a Hogwarts porque sus padres y los amigos de estos fueron allí, sólo podía rogar por tener igual suerte y encontrar el sello rojo entre el correo de los Malfoy al día siguiente.

La Aparición los dejó en el patio, lo bastante lejos de la reja de la entrada, como para que sólo fuese una línea en el horizonte de su campo de visión. Estaban en un área de césped verde, que se alzaba igual que una pequeña colina y tenía una intersección, construida por caminos de roca a la antigua, que llevaban a diferentes puntos de los jardines y a la Mansión. Narcissa le dio instrucciones a Draco en voz baja, a las que el niño asintió dos veces, y luego de darle otra leve sonrisa a Harry, la bruja se alejó por uno de los senderos.

Su 'anfitrión' se apresuró a llamarle la atención y guiarlo hacia la entrada principal de la casa. Era sólo la segunda vez que estaba de visita en la Mansión, pero sus observaciones seguían siendo las mismas que cuando estuvo ahí antes.

_Draco, de alguna manera, consigue ubicarse en los terrenos, y sabe qué caminos llevan a qué sitio_, había agregado al registro imaginario, convencido de que, sin importar el tiempo que hubiese pasado ahí, él sí se perdería.

Un plop y la elfina doméstica los recibió cuando subían el tramo de tres escalones de mármol blanco que conducían hacia la puerta. Realizó una profunda reverencia a Draco cuando le pasó, por un lado, y después a Harry, que se detuvo.

—Amo Draco, lo que pidió para el amo Harry ya está preparado y espera por ambos en su habitación, mi señor, espero que sea de su agrado, mi señor. Lía sólo sirve para complacer al joven amo —vio que el aludido rodaba los ojos mientras abría la puerta, y tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Lía. ¿Cómo estás? —igual que la primera vez, la elfina chilló y se tiró de las orejas en el momento en que se lo preguntó, aunque no podía entender por qué, ¿no se supone que tendría que ser amable y saludar a todos, cuando era invitado a una casa? Harry juraría que sí, porque era lo que Remus y Lily le enseñaron.

—¡Lía está bien! ¡Lía es feliz sirviendo al joven amo! Por favor, amo Harry, ¡confíe en que Lía es una elfina buena!

—Potter, deja de asustar a mi elfina —lo reprendió su amigo en tono suave, sosteniendo la puerta para que pasase. El otro se rio y entró—. Puedes irte, Lía, eres una elfina buena.

La criatura volvió a chillar y se desapareció con un plop, a tiempo para no ver cuando Draco le apuntó de forma acusatoria con el dedo índice.

—¿Qué te dije sobre eso?

—Que no trate a los elfos como personas, se asustan —repitió las palabras que se sabía de memoria, y recibió un asentimiento del niño.

—¿Y entonces por qué te cuesta tanto metértelo en la cabezota y no hacerlo?

—¡Estoy acostumbrado a saludar! —replicó, pero era inútil por dos razones; la primera, Draco ya se había girado y caminaba por el recibidor, seguro de que él lo seguiría sin decírselo (cosa que sí hizo), y la segunda, ¿cuándo había ganado una discusión con el heredero de los Malfoy?

La puerta principal daba hacia un pasillo alargado, que se abría en una sala con dos conjuntos de escaleras, partiendo desde puntos opuestos del lugar y creando un arco perfecto, para unirse en uno de los corredores del segundo piso. Todo era blanco, plateado, o azul pálido, desde el candelabro en el techo, los marcos de los cuadros móviles en las paredes, hasta la alfombra de tela tan suave que a Harry le resultaba una lástima pisarla.

Por lo que había oído durante la visita anterior, las tres puertas apostadas entre y junto a las escaleras, conducían a antecámaras que Narcissa usaba para recibir a los magos y brujas con los que se planteaban negocios, y en el sector del segundo piso que era accesible desde ahí, se llevaban a los invitados que iban a tomar té o amigos de la familia en reuniones formales. Claro que como Harry estaba allí solo _y_ por el hijo de los Malfoy, los dos se desviaban por unos pasillos laterales, disimulados por el ángulo en que estaban construidos, de tal modo que creía que sería imposible notarlos si no sabía dónde buscar; avanzaban en un zigzag entre paredes idénticas, hasta dejarlos en una zona completamente diferente, en la que las puertas eran dobles y de madera, y uno de los lados del corredor tenía un techo de cristal, permitiendo una vista total del patio, los pavos albinos que se contoneaban afuera, los arbustos de criaturas fantásticas y el lago, con un puente de piedra, a lo lejos.

Draco le había explicado que era un espacio más privado. Por lo que entendía, sólo los Malfoy y sus amigos podían pasar, gracias a una barrera mágica que estaba en los cristales y en los corredores de extrañas construcciones. Al fondo del pasillo, unas escaleras menos labradas ascendían en forma de caracol, hacia un ala del segundo y tercer piso, que eran privadas.

Ahí estaba el cuarto del niño. _El piso de Draco_, prefería decirle Harry, porque _tiene una planta completa para él solo_, también estaba incluido en el registro imaginario.

El único hijo de los Malfoy gozaba del beneficio de que, la segunda planta, constaba de un corredor estrecho, con una sola puerta doble, de madera blanca con tallados de dragones, que casi se confundía con las paredes del mismo color.

—Antes de entrar —su amigo los detuvo a ambos frente a la puerta, con las manos puestas sobre los bordes de la madera y cerradas en puño. No lo miraba, pero de perfil, Harry notó que parecía buscar las palabras apropiadas para algo—, ya oíste que le pedí a Lía algo para ti.

Él asintió.

—Sólo...no grites —la petición era rara, sin embargo, Potter volvió a asentir para demostrarle que podía confiar en él.

Uno pensaría que "no grites" es lo que debes decirle a alguien a quien estás a punto de enfrentar a una bestia enfurecida, a un reto inexplicable, o incluso una situación aterradora. Nada semejante ocurrió cuando Draco abrió para que los dos entrasen.

La habitación constaba, también, de un recibidor; una sala, con mesas de cristal, sillones de tonos pálidos, y unas cortinas que iban del techo al piso, para cubrir un balcón hecho de una vidriera multicolor, que daba al lago. Cuatro puertas de diferentes tallados y maderas estaban apostadas en diferentes puntos del lugar. Harry sabía, por boca del mismo dueño tanto como por la experiencia, que una llevaba al baño, otra al vestidor, la tercera a una sala que se convertía en casi cualquier cosa que Draco quisiera, y la última, al verdadero dormitorio. Fue a esa a donde se dirigieron.

De la única vez que se quedó a pasar la noche, pudo reconocer un encantamiento que disfrazaba el techo de la habitación con un cielo nocturno lleno de constelaciones y el piso de cristal que lo reflejaba dándole un aspecto cósmico. Como si estuvieran flotando.

Draco tenía baúles de juguetes, estantes de sus cuentos favoritos y de los ejemplares de las lecciones que tomaba, y una colección de _snitches_ de juegos importantes en la historia del Quidditch de los últimos cien años.

Pero la enorme y mullida cama, cubierta por un dosel satinado, no estaba a la vista, porque más de la mitad del suelo y paredes estaban tapados por un trayecto de rieles, de al menos medio metro de ancho.

Harry se olvidó de la promesa que le hizo y gritó cuando la locomotora hizo un llamado. La elfina Lía apareció sobre la cabina principal de un tren escarlata, en una de las esquinas del cuarto, que comenzó el recorrido frente a sus ojos.

_Era el expreso Hogwarts_. Draco le había _llevado_ el expreso. Y Harry sólo podía gritar más, saltar, chillar y zarandearlo del brazo, mientras que su amigo lo veía con una leve sonrisa.

En el momento en que el tren frenó delante de ellos, Harry tenía la respiración entrecortada y una sonrisa tan amplia que le comenzaban a doler las mejillas, pero sólo fue capaz de ensancharla cuando Draco le sujetó la muñeca y tiró de él para que lo siguiese.

El niño empujó uno de los techos de una cabina, levantándolo al igual que una tapa, para revelar un espacio acolchado y dispuesto como un asiento, en el que se subió. Levantó otra y arrastró a Harry adentro, antes de que tuviese tiempo para procesar que _sí_, _estaba dentro de una versión de metro y medio de alta del expreso_, Lía lo ponía en marcha por segunda vez. ¡Se estaban moviendo por todo el dormitorio!

La miniatura-no-tan-miniatura del expreso de Hogwarts marchaba entre _chu-cu-chu-cu-chu-cu_, que ambos niños comenzaron a imitar, y aunque gritó de nuevo cuando se subieron a las paredes, enseguida descubrió el hechizo _antigravitacional_ que Lía usaba para mantenerlos a los tres, y al expreso, por el camino adecuado. Pasado un rato, Draco se puso de costado y Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, y en el punto de unión de ambas cabinas, hablaron de todo lo que sabía del colegio de magia, incluidas las aventuras de los Merodeadores, que conocía por Sirius.

Narcissa entró una hora después y los encontró discutiendo sobre qué apodos usarían, siguiendo el ejemplo de la generación de los padres de Harry. Los bajó del tren sólo por la promesa de un pastel luego del almuerzo, que comieron en un área del jardín preparada por ella, una mesa con sombrillas en medio de los rosales.

Bajo un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso, los niños se corretearon de vuelta a la habitación de Draco, con la apuesta de que el que llegase primero, decidiría qué jugarían. Harry ganó. Se subieron al expreso de nuevo, para que los llevase al cuarto de requerimientos, mientras la elfina usaba magia para modificar el camino de los rieles y atravesar la sala que los separaba de este.

El cuarto, cuando llegaron, se convirtió en una versión reducida de un campo de Quidditch, con casilleros donde aguardaban uniformes de dos equipos diferentes que no existían y a los que les dieron nombres, y un par de escobas. A pesar de que estaban solos, liberaron la snitch y las bludger, y se persiguieron de un lado para el otro.

_Los dragones salvajes_ de _Wiltshire_ ganaban por diez puntos a los _Cervatillos_ de _Godric's Hollow_, por los tiros, pero fue Harry quien atrapó la snitch.

No le importó escucharlo presumir todo el camino, de vuelta en el expreso y guiados por Lía, del cuarto de requerimientos al baño. Como los dos acordaron, Narcissa no les permitiría poner un pie fuera, ni mucho menos ir a la cena, si estaban sudorosos por el partido, así que una vez llegaron a esa conclusión, la decisión a tomar fue sencilla.

El baño de Draco, por supuesto, no podía ser uno normal. Encerrados en un cubículo a un lado de la puerta, estaban el lavamanos, retrete y una ducha, pero fuera, la estructura era de piedra y se asemejaba a una cueva amarillenta, y un conjunto de más de diez canales de agua serpenteaban por el piso, ascendían por una pared y finalizaban en una fosa de aguas termales, que el niño usaba a modo de bañera.

Sólo en calzoncillos, nadie más que ellos y Lía, que vaciaba un jabón espumoso y colorido dentro de la tina enorme, presenció la pelea dentro del agua, en la que nadaron detrás del otro, se hundieron y se empaparon de pies a cabeza. Harry consideraba que estaba en desventaja por tener que dejar los lentes afuera, sobre la pila de ropa de ambos, pero fue Draco el que terminó tosiendo por el exceso de líquido que le lanzó.

—¡No seas animal, Potter! —le gritó, un segundo antes de abalanzarse sobre él para ponerle la cabeza bajo el agua. Después que también tosiera, decidieron hacer una tregua.

Lía desapareció luego de decirles que no dudaran en llamarla, si necesitaban algo, y se dedicaron a flotar sobre la superficie líquida por, al menos, media hora. Para cuando Draco se terminó de lavar el cabello, salió, y se puso una toalla alrededor de la cabeza, los dos tenían la piel de los dedos arrugados y se burlaron de que parecían unos magos ancianos.

Siguiendo las órdenes del niño, Harry, que aún se reía, se colocó sobre un peldaño que tenía la tina en un lado de los bordes, de espaldas a la roca, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarse lavar el cabello, que Draco luchaba por desenredar y luego peinar, porque según él, no iba a tener un invitado _desarreglado_ en su casa. En retrospectiva, lo último que recordaba era haber estado apoyado contra las rodillas de Draco y cerrar los ojos, conforme unos delgados dedos le recorrían las hebras en un masaje lento. La sensación de simple y llana suavidad lo sumergió en una burbuja de paz.

Casi se quedó dormido, hecho que provocó las burlas de Draco. Después de llamar a Lía, fueron conducidos hacia los vestidores, envueltos en una bata de algodón. La alcoba estaba conformada por toda clase de estantes, cajones y pasillos enteros que abrían las puertas a distintos armarios, entrecruzados en un patrón que parecía tener sentido para el dueño, pero no mucho para Harry, que se limitó a bajar del expreso y seguirlo. Lía había dejado su ropa, tendida en un espacio que estaba dispuesto para ese tipo de invitados. Su amigo arqueó una ceja al ver el pijama de dos piezas, azul oscuro, de _snitches_ doradas.

Y la razón por la que, más tarde, Draco bajó usando la franela de mangas largas de su pijama, junto a un pantalón de seda blanca, y Harry usó la parte inferior del suyo, y la franela ajena, era un misterio. En un momento, estaban frente a ambos conjuntos, intercambiando miradas y compartiendo sonrisas, para después estar corriendo por el pasillo y escaleras abajo. Sólo el flash de una cámara los pudo frenar.

Narcissa bajó el artefacto, justo cuando la fotografía mágica brotaba de la parte inferior, y la agitó frente a los dos niños, que estaban estáticos al final del tramo de escaleras.

—Se ven tan lindos, van combinados —Draco fue el primero en reaccionar, acercándose a su madre para pedirle la fotografía y apretando los labios al verla, para evitar sonreír. Cuando Harry se acercó, el niño se apartó y ocultó la imagen entre los pliegues de su camisa, le sacó la lengua y ambos volvieron a corretearse por los pasillos de la Mansión, que se llenó por el sonido de sus risas.

—_0—_

La mañana del cinco de junio los atrapó en posiciones opuestas sobre la cama, uno junto al otro y hechos un ovillo, con las mantas y almohadas dispersas por el colchón, y los brazos estirados hacia un lado, las mangas de dos telas tan distintas rozándose. Al final del día anterior, revisaron el terrario, jugaron a las escondidas con Lía, y vieron las estrellas artificiales brillando en el techo, compartiendo una de las cabinas del expreso Hogwarts, que se movía a un ritmo más lento a esa hora. Narcissa pasó a darles las buenas noches con besos en la frente, y estuvieron lo que pudo ser una eternidad, escondidos bajo las mantas, Harry sosteniendo una lámpara mágica y diminuta, y Draco leyéndole una colección exclusiva de cuentos de _Beedle el Bardo._

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido.

Lo primero que vio al despertar, fue un _montón de blanco_. Le tomó unos segundos identificar las cobijas y el dosel de la cama, antes de darse cuenta de que usaba una de las piernas de Draco como almohada.

Parpadeó un par de veces, rebuscó los lentes en el amasijo de cobijas -porque, al parecer, olvidó dejarlos sobre la mesa de noche-, y ahogó un grito cuando se giró y encontró los enormes y azules ojos de Lía, la elfina, que estaba de pie junto a la cama. Ella hizo una reverencia, luego le habló con voz suave, para no despertar a Draco:

—El desayuno y sus regalos esperan al joven amo —dijo, y con un plop, desapareció.

Harry se sentó despacio en la cama, callando un bostezo contra la palma de su mano. El cumpleañero aún continuaba dormido, tenía los dedos cerrados en un puño, alrededor de una manta, y su entrecejo estaba fruncido de forma apenas perceptible. Aquel detalle lo hizo preguntarse qué andaba mal, y se inclinó sobre él, para revolverle el cabello y sacudirlo de los hombros.

—Draco, Draco, Draco. Feliz cumpleaños, Draco... ¡Draco!

El mencionado se removió, abrió los ojos y las pupilas desenfocadas se fijaron en Harry. El rubio emitió un sonido lastimero. Harry se detuvo, todavía encima de él, y esperó a que se frotase los párpados, mirase el cuarto como si tuviese algo que comprobar, y soltase una exhalación de alivio.

—¿Mal sueño? —Draco asintió, él jugó más con los mechones rubios y sonrió—. Feliz cumpleaños —repitió.

Su amigo volvió a asentir, empujándolo por el pecho para que se echase hacia atrás, y así, poder sentarse. Las bromas sobre el "nido de pájaros" que Harry tenía en la cabeza, no tardaron mucho en llegar, pero lo permitió, porque era su cumpleaños, lo hacía sonreír y le borraba el rastro de lágrimas que la pesadilla le dejó, y ambos fingieron no notar.

_Draco llora cuando tiene pesadillas_, agregó al registro imaginario. No es que lo culpara, él también lloraba por algunas; sólo le parecía curioso, porque cuando se quedaba y tenía una en Godric's Hollow, Harry se encontraba en un cuarto vacío al despertar, y al ir a la cocina, Draco estaba junto al mesón, hablando con Lily. Nunca lo había _visto_ tenerlas.

Harry le repitió el mensaje de la elfina, y él sonrió y los arrastró a los dos fuera de la cama. Se corretearon al baño, entraron en el cubículo y compartieron el lavamanos al cepillarse; Draco se lavó la cara, e hizo otro intento de domar el incontrolable cabello Potter, con ayuda del gel de magnífico aroma.

Apenas pusieron un pie de vuelta en la sala de estar, escucharon la puerta abrirse. Pansy fue un torbellino de color cuando entró, con sus listones en el cabello, las flores en la falda del vestido y los zapatos rosa, y se abalanzó sobre el cumpleañero nada más verlo.

Draco dio un paso hacia atrás por el impacto y se dejó abrazar, con una mano en el hombro de ella, durante el rato que le llevó felicitarlo, darle los buenos deseos en el nombre de Merlín, de su magia, y tantas otras cosas más, que Harry había aprendido a atribuir a los sangrepura que sí tomaban en cuenta las tradiciones. Por supuesto que, cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo soltó, no se salvó de que ella también se le colgase del cuello para saludarlo, alabando lo que le había hecho a su cabello, aunque todavía presumía de mechones rebeldes.

No hubo quien la callara cuando se percató de que llevaban pijamas "a juego" y ni siquiera era la hora del desayuno. La niña le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros a cada uno, los pegó a los tres, y los hizo caminar en sincronía por el pasillo y escaleras abajo, entre risas y órdenes cada vez que uno de ellos perdía el ritmo.

Por uno de los corredores laterales, a los que el acceso era limitado, se dirigieron a un área de comedor para más de treinta personas, que ignoraron por completo, para avanzar hacia otra más alejada, con un sencillo mesón y una vista al patio, a través de un pórtico de cristal y madera blanca. La señora Parkinson ocupaba una silla hasta que los vio entrar. Se levantó, se acercó a ellos y abrazó a Draco, repitió el conjunto de felicitaciones y bendiciones de su hija, e incluso unas cuantas más, antes de besarle la cabeza y continuar con Harry.

Narcissa, sentada en una silla alta cercana al mesón, extendió los brazos, y su hijo caminó hacia ella, le sujetó las manos para besarle el dorso, le dio los buenos días, y se dejó acunar el rostro y besar en las mejillas. La mujer tenía una sonrisa que, sin ser amplia, no dejaba de ser resplandeciente, unió las frentes de los dos y le cantó en un suave murmullo, con palabras que no pudo identificar.

—La canción de los Black —Pansy, parada junto a él, le explicó. Tenía las manos unidas tras la espalda y sonreía, mirando enternecida la escena—, habla de las estrellas y la luna, es muy bonita. Tía Narcissa le dice todos los años que, cuando Draco nació, fue la noche más brillante de los últimos doscientos años, y que todas las constelaciones se mostraron para celebrarlo —Y más bajo, añadió:—. Por eso es _tan_ engreído.

Harry atinó a soltar un _"oh"_ y luego sonrió también. Draco tenía una expresión suave y feliz, sin sonrisa, con las mejillas cubiertas de un tenue rubor, cuando los llamó para que se acomodaran en torno al mesón y se unieran al desayuno de cumpleaños, que no podía ser otra cosa que panqueques de masa de chocolate, con trozos de fresa y galletas.

—Cuando termines, quiero que revises los regalos que ya llegaron, y luego puedes ir a cambiarte y jugar con Pansy y Harry —pidió Narcissa, y luego ella y Amelia se sumergieron en una plática de temas que no les importaban, mientras los tres niños se comían los panqueques y discutían acerca de si intentarían encontrar el nido del Augurey, que según Draco, habitaba el patio, o si jugarían a las atrapadas cerca del lago.

Atendiendo a la orden de la dueña de la casa, el cumpleañero y sus invitados desfilaron de vuelta al comedor gigantesco, donde estaban las cajas, cubiertas por papel de envoltura de diferentes colores, y cartas con que lo felicitaban.

Draco y Pansy se sentaron, y dieron inicio a un ritual que le resultó de lo más aburrido a Harry, porque como heredero sangrepura, tenía correo de aliados comerciales de la familia, no _sólo_ obsequios. Se dejó caer en una silla, dobló los brazos bajo la cabeza, y vio que su amigo clasificaba y apartaba las cartas de aquellos que le daban buenos deseos por cortesía o interés, en una pila, que recibiría una respuesta pre-estructurada más tarde.

Se enteró de que llegaron a los regalos cuando Pansy gritó un "¡dame eso!" y le arrebató de las manos un paquete sencillo, con un rictus de desagrado mientras leía la etiqueta.

—Greengrass —escupió, dejando la caja aparte, y contrario a lo que esperaba, Draco sólo rodó los ojos y no se quejó.

—¿Quiénes son los Greengrass? —preguntó Harry, levantando la cabeza al fin, sólo porque la amenaza de quedarse dormido ahí se cernía sobre él. La niña lo observó un momento, como si tuviese algo que considerar, y luego se cruzó de brazos.

—Unas niñas que persiguen a Draco.

—Eran amigas de Pansy, hace mucho, dejaron de serlo cuando...oh, mira este —el cumpleañero les llamó la atención, elevando un paquete encogido, que sólo estaba acompañado por un pedazo de pergamino. Draco mostró una media sonrisa—. Lo manda mi padrino.

—¿Más cosas extrañas para pociones? —ella arrugó la nariz.

Él la ignoró y comenzó a organizar una montaña de cajas, de los que, por lo que entendió, consideraba que sí valían la pena o eran de "personas importantes".

Harry volvió a recostarse y los escuchó discutir al respecto.

—Los Crabbe.

—¿Por qué te envían algo los Crabbe?

—Los Goyle.

—Seguro te lo mandaron porque los Crabbe enviaron algo.

—Zabini.

—Ugh, dile a tía Narcissa que pase eso por un encantamiento de seguridad.

—Flint.

—A mí también me enviaron algo, nada muy lindo.

—Black —Harry prestó especial atención a ese punto, frunciendo el ceño. El cumpleañero observaba el paquete casi con vehemencia—, el primo Regulus. Esperen.

Abrazó la caja contra su pecho, se levantó y se alejó, en dirección a la sala del mesón donde estaban conversando las mujeres, antes de que tuviesen tiempo de hacer alguna pregunta. El menor comenzó a hacer conexiones. _Black_. Black, como Sirius. ¿Que no era Regulus, el _hermanito_ de Sirius?

_Primo_. La palabra resonó en su cabeza. ¿Regulus Black era primo de Draco? ¿Sirius lo era? ¿Su padrino Sirius, _ese_ Sirius? Se lo preguntaría la próxima vez que lo viese, ¿cómo es que nadie se lo había dicho?

—Siempre manda algo —aclaró la niña, probablemente, ante la cara de desconcierto que debía tener. Ella le sonreía, comprensiva—; madre dice que lo favorece, sea lo que sea eso, pero suena a que es bueno.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo. El niño no tardó en regresar; ya no llevaba la caja, sino un objeto redondo y de una larga cadena ajustable. Se sentó entre los dos y presumió de la pieza, sellada por un cristal, con números, punteros y letras de otro idioma.

—Apuntador mágico, francés, reliquia de la familia Black —elevó la barbilla en un gesto de superioridad y balanceó el objeto desde la cadena—. Madre dice que colgaba de la casa principal cuando era niña; nadie lo tocaba.

Pansy intentó tomarlo, pero él fue más rápido, se echó hacia atrás y se guardó el Apuntador en la manga del pijama, con ese movimiento practicado con que también deslizaba la varita blanca.

—¿Qué hace? —Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, aún con el ceño un poco fruncido. Draco lo notó y le tocó el entrecejo, para que lo relajase.

—Se te queman las neuronas, Potter —se rio, y el mencionado resopló—. Madre dice que hace de todo. Muestra norte, sur, este y oeste, longitud y latitud, arriba y abajo, hora, fecha...y debería servir para _encontrar_ cosas. Dijo que vamos a visitar al primo Regulus esta semana, para agradecer y que me enseñe a usarlo.

Ambos niños asintieron a las palabras del otro, al parecer, convencidos de que era un buen regalo.

Reanudaron la tarea ardua y fastidiosa de clasificar lo que restaba. Harry sintió una leve punzada en el pecho al darse cuenta, en el momento en que estaban por terminar, de que la pila de los socios de los Malfoy y los que enviaban algo por interés, era más grande que la de los amigos o conocidos de Draco. Si a este le importó, lo disimuló bien.

El cumpleañero estaba alardeando de que Jacint le envió, desde Durmstrang y en secreto de las Parkinson, una snitch que le faltaba en su colección de partidos relevantes de Europa, cuando Narcissa entró con un paquete encogido.

—...madre se estaba quejando de que sacó dinero de la bóveda, si nos hubiese dicho que era para esto...—Pansy se calló de golpe y descruzó los brazos al verla. Draco siguió su ejemplo y se enderezó, dejando la _pelotita_ en la mesa.

La señora Malfoy se paró junto a los tres y le tendió la caja, en un papel sin color ni diseños, carente de etiquetas.

—Tu padre me pidió que te lo diese, lo hemos planeado desde hace más de un año.

Esas sencillas palabras iluminaron el rostro de Draco, que tragó en seco y extendió una mano temblorosa para sostenerlo. Se relamió los labios, y miró el regalo durante un rato, ojos muy abiertos, como si no supiese si gritar o llorar.

Después de que su madre le tocase el hombro y le diese un beso en la cabeza asintió, más para sí mismo y se sacó la varita de algún pliegue del pijama, sorprendiendo a Harry, que no recordaba haberlo visto ocultarla en ningún momento. Hizo crecer la caja, hasta que se convirtió en un armazón alargado, que no pudo sostener con ambas manos y dejó en la mesa. No dudó al abrirla, pero el jadeo y el cambio de su respiración, les advirtió de lo que significaba para él.

Con cuidado, como si temiese romper algo y arruinar el efecto, Draco tomó la nota breve que estaba en una esquina de la caja y la leyó; un instante más tarde, se cubría la boca con las manos y ahogaba las lágrimas, para evitar que se le escapasen. Negando, se aproximó a Narcissa, la abrazó, y enterró el rostro en su vestido; la mujer le respondió inclinándose para apretarlo con fuerza y acariciándole el cabello, entre dulces murmullos.

Harry vio por encima del borde de la caja. Dentro, sobre una almohada de terciopelo, yacía un telescopio plegable y de color plateado, junto a un mapa estelar enrollado.

_"Para que las estrellas te iluminen siempre,_

_y la luna te recuerde que existe algo más allá,_

_incluso cuando no puedes verla. Ni a mí._

_Feliz cumpleaños número once, Draco. Estás por entrar a la edad de los magos; hazme sentir orgulloso, hazle un buen nombre a los Malfoy._

_-Lucius A. Malfoy."_

Al dar un vistazo a un lado, se percató de que Pansy también leía la nota, y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, que secó con una sonrisa tierna. Harry también sonrió.

_Draco recibe regalos de su padre, desde Azkaban_, añadió al registro imaginario. _Cuando uno le gusta mucho, no presume; llora. Y es lindo_.

Cuando se recuperó, tomó asiento entre sus amigos, tallándose los ojos y asegurándole a Pansy, en voz suave y baja, que estaba bien. Ella le rodeó los hombros y lo abrazó por unos instantes. Harry creyó escuchar que le susurraba, mas no identificó las palabras que usó.

Draco apartó los últimos regalos y le agradeció en un murmullo a Pansy, por lo que fuese que ella y su madre le hubiesen dado. La niña, después de erguirse y lucir orgullosa de sí misma, se inclinó hacia adelante y llamó la atención de Harry, casi pasando por encima de su mejor amigo para lograrlo.

—¿Tú qué le diste? —no sonaba a acusación, ni a burla. Ella sólo lo observaba con curiosidad, como si lo extraño fuese que no estuviese presumiendo de haberle dado algo y no lo opuesto.

Abrió la boca para replicar y la cerró enseguida, el niño-que-brillaba ladeó la cabeza y miró hacia él, los ojos y la nariz aún enrojecidos por el reciente llanto. Estaba por entrar en pánico cuando Draco sonrió y se giró, para encararla.

—Potter me _regaló_ su _día_ —habló con solemnidad, pero de pronto, Harry sintió que haber estado allí desde el día anterior era poco, comparado a lo que pudo haber hecho, en especial porque Lily insistió en que quería darle un obsequio, hasta que Narcissa les aseguró que no era necesario— y me va a dar una promesa en el terrario pronto, de una de las rosas.

Pansy asintió despacio y volvió a sonreír.

—Eso es genial —lo felicitó, como si la idea hubiese sido suya, y se movió para ayudar a recoger las cajas.

Harry sólo aguardó hasta que estuvo distraída, otra vez, con el regalo de la familia Greengrass, para fruncir el ceño y codear a Draco.

—¿Otra promesa? —susurró, y su amigo asintió— ¿y qué quieres que prometa?

Él lo observó de nuevo. En un inesperado arrebato, Draco lo rodeó con un brazo, para juntarlos a ambos, como si lo que estuviese por decirle fuese un secreto.

—Que haremos esto todos los años —contestó, sin vacilar—. Cuatro y cinco de junio, serán _míos_. Los pasaremos juntos, se caiga el cielo o reviva Merlín, no me importa.

Harry sintió que las comisuras de los labios se le elevaban, a pesar de que tuvo la intención de simular negarse.

—Bien.

La sonrisa del pequeño Malfoy podría haber iluminado una habitación entera. Se alejó despacio y se puso de pie para recoger sus regalos, llamando a Lía para que los llevase al cuarto.

Pansy les dijo que los esperaría en el recibidor de la Mansión, mientras se cambiaban, e hicieron una corta carrera, igual que el día anterior, para decidir quién elegía lo que jugarían.

Draco ganó. Tal vez, _sólo tal vez_, Harry no se esforzó lo suficiente y le dio ventaja, pero nunca lo admitiría, menos frente a su amigo.

Se metieron al vestidor y se cambiaron entre bromas, codazos y empujones. Y de algún modo, para cuando bajaron, Draco se movía en un pantalón desgastado, que contrastaba con la camisa de botones marca Malfoy, y Harry tenía zapatos que no eran suyos.

—Esta tela es tan rara...—le comentaba, alisando los pliegues casi invisibles de los lados del pantalón beige que había sacado del armario del otro niño.

—Se llama gabardina —lo apuntó, asintiendo repetidas veces, con esa media sonrisa que decía que sabía algo que él no.

—¿Es la que usas bajo las túnicas?

—Sí, casi siempre.

Emitió un largo "oh" y estuvo a punto de chocar con la espalda de su amigo, porque al salir del corredor zigzagueante, este se había detenido. Harry levantó la mirada, y se fijó en Pansy, de pie en el medio del recibidor, delante de una versión miniatura de un barco flotante.

—¿Es otro regalo? —él negó, y Harry frunció el ceño.

Antes de que pudiese contestar, Draco salió corriendo. En su prisa por volver con Narcissa, no se dio cuenta de que lo empujó, y Harry trastabilló y vaciló al acercarse al objeto flotante. La niña continuaba quieta y con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué es eso?

Pansy boqueó, como si necesitase tomar aire y prepararse para lo que estaba por soltar.

—Es la invitación a Durmstrang.

Algo se derrumbó, dentro de Harry, cuando escuchó la frase. Igual que ella, permaneció inmóvil frente al barco, hasta que el cumpleañero apareció, con las dos mujeres detrás. Amelia ahogó un grito y se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano, Narcissa sujetó el barco de ambos lados y leyó el escrito, que estaba sobre una de las velas.

—Bueno —mencionó, ante una audiencia de tres niños ansiosos y una curiosa mujer—, ya sabíamos que esto pasaría, es por tu padre. Lucius quería llevarte allí, aunque yo le insistí en Hogwarts. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Y con esas palabras y otra débil sonrisa, Narcissa se fue, llevándose el barco, a la señora Parkinson y cualquier oportunidad de Harry de entender a qué se refería. Pero aún le quedaban sus dos amigos, que comenzaron a intercambiar miradas y susurrar, recordándole la primera vez que estuvieron juntos y lo fuera de lugar que se sentía.

Harry frunció el ceño y se paró en medio de los dos, que lo observaron sorprendidos.

—¿Cómo que "invitación" a Durmstrang? ¿Vas- vas a estudiar allí? —Draco, en quien tenía la mirada fija, sólo atinó a parpadear. Fue la niña la que le puso una mano en el hombro y captó su atención.

—Las escuelas de magia eligen a sus estudiantes de formas diferentes —dijo ella, con el entrecejo arrugado en una expresión de profunda concentración—. Hogwarts tiene una lista de quienes estudiaron en años pasados, y recibe a sus hijos y otros familiares, y todos los hijos de muggles de Gran Bretaña también van para allá. En Durmstrang te invitan, si cumples sus..._requisitos_.

—¿Cuáles requisitos?

—Nadie lo sabe —se encogió de hombros—, ni siquiera a Jacint se los dijeron cuando entró. Es un secreto, igual que dónde está y casi todo lo que enseñan.

—Pero no- no es que vas a estudiar allá, ¿verdad? —Harry pensó en el expreso Hogwarts que estaba en el cuarto de Draco, el que había hecho poner sólo para su visita, y sintió pánico ante la idea de entrar al verdadero, si no estaba con él. ¿Cómo podría disfrutar del viaje en el tren, cuando ya había estado en uno (aunque fuera una réplica) y conversó por horas con Draco?

—Podría recibir una invitación de Hogwarts —susurró, pero no sonaba convencido y no veía a ninguno de los dos—, Jacint la recibió. En vez de una carta de aceptación, lo invitaron, y decidió.

—Dicen que a los hijos de dos magos, les llegan la invitación de los colegios a los que ellos quisieran enviarlos —agregó Pansy, más esperanzada, e intentando animarlos con una sonrisa—. Madre dice que a mí me va a llegar una de Beauxbatons y otra de Hogwarts. Yo quiero estudiar con Draco…y contigo, si puedo. Pero sobre todo Draco, porque se asustará sin mí para cuidarlo.

Ella se puso ambas manos en la cadera e imitó el gesto de superioridad con que Draco presumía, ambos niños se rieron, y el ambiente tenso, se relajó. Decidiendo olvidarse de escuelas mágicas y posibles separaciones, fueron hacia el patio y emprendieron el camino al conjunto de árboles que formaban una especie de bosquecillo, en busca del Augurey.

Se comportaron como si fuese la última vez que se pudiesen ver, y en el fondo, en medio de las bromas y juegos, Harry tenía la vaga e incómoda sensación de que podía convertirse en una realidad. Draco lo incitó a subirse al árbol, en que creían haber descubierto el nido del ave mágica, y una rama le cayó encima, lo que hizo a Pansy gritar y a Harry bajar apresurado; el afectado sólo se rio. El pájaro voló por encima de ellos, jactándose de haber escapado de su alcance, y los tres corrieron detrás de este durante varios minutos, antes de llegar a la conclusión de que, a menos que pudiesen volar, no tendrían resultados.

Sólo entonces se les ocurrió llamar a Lía, que por su pedido, hizo al expreso de Hogwarts versión reducida, levitar, con los tres en distintos vagones, para seguir al ave hasta un nido, donde aguardaban un par de pichones. Pansy quiso quedarse con uno, y tuvieron que hacer que el tren se desviase antes de que lo tomase, y sujetarla cuando, por intentar agarrarlos, casi se cayó.

Pasaron, aún subidos en el tren, por una especie de laberinto de rosas, propiedad de Narcissa, donde cortaron la flor que luego Harry plantó en el terrario, junto a la promesa de pasar el cumpleaños de Draco con él. El expreso, conducido por Lía, los llevó hacia el lago después.

Harry y Draco se subieron a uno de los bordes del puente de piedra, a simular que tenían un duelo de magia, en que las varitas eran ramas comunes y los hechizos los fingían. Draco ganó cuando deslizó la varita de prácticas fuera, sin que él lo notase, y lo envió con un encantamiento hacia un lado y hacia el agua. Fue trampa, pero la risa del niño y la de Pansy, que los veía desde una orilla, valieron estar escurriendo y arrastrarse hacia el borde.

Que Draco le dijese que creía que había un kelpie, por otro lado, fue motivo de una pelea de manotazos sin fuerza, hasta que le dio en la nariz, y gritó ese _"¡no seas animal, Potter!"_ que, él insistía, era de sus frases favoritas.

De vuelta a una tregua, se sentaron a cada lado de Pansy, y al igual que ella, sumergieron los pies en el lago, creando ondas débiles al balancearlos. Harry, años más tarde, recordaría haber tenido la impresión de que hablaron durante una eternidad, antes de que Lía apareciese con un plop y avisara que la señora Malfoy quería verlos en el recibidor.

Harry pensó que era exagerado que la mujer lo regañase por la ropa húmeda, cuando él la sentía bien, y en especial, cuando estaba seca, a comparación del momento en que salió del lago. Sin embargo, mientras Narcissa hablaba, se fijó en que sostenía una carta en una mano.

_Un sobre con un sello de cera rojo._

El niño perdió el aliento, y ella debió notarlo, porque se calló y lo observó con curiosidad. Un instante más tarde, Harry se abalanzaba sobre la carta, tan ansioso como si estuviese dirigida a él, y ponía frente a los ojos de un Draco confundido, el correo del colegio de Hogwarts.

Su amigo no demoró en entender. Narcissa les explicaba que había llegado recién, aún estaba sellada, pero ellos tres no escuchaban; los niños se juntaban alrededor del cumpleañero, que incluso en esas circunstancias, abría la carta con movimientos practicados marca Malfoy, y la dejaba a la vista de los otros dos también.

_El título era una invitación_. No necesitaron más.

Pansy y Harry chocaron las manos varias veces y se pusieron a dar pequeños saltos, mientras Draco y su madre leían el resto del contenido. Él sonreía, y su sonrisa sólo lo hacía _brillar_ más, a ojos de Harry.

Nadie habló de cuál era la elección.

Harry y su amiga hicieron un acuerdo silencioso, y se colocaron a ambos lados del cumpleañero, para enganchar cada uno de sus brazos y arrastrarlo de vuelta al patio. No regresarían hasta horas más tarde, cuando les doliese el estómago de tanto reír, Pansy tuviese en los brazos la cría de Augurey que quería, y Lía los persiguiese por varios minutos, repitiendo las órdenes de Narcissa de que volviesen adentro.

El resfriado que le dio por no cambiarse la ropa, le duró dos días. Dos días en que Godric's Hollow fue un desfile interminable de visitas, entre el grupo de los antiguos Merodeadores, siempre pendientes de él, y las Parkinson; sin mencionar que fue consentido hasta el cansancio por Lily, y James dejó de trabajar para pasar tiempo con él. También recibió cartas de Draco, las primeras de muchas, que el Harry adulto, años después, tendría guardadas en una caja de zapatos bajo la cama. _Pero eso es otra historia_.

—_0—_

El 31 de julio de 1991 empezó con caos y un grupo de pelirrojos, lo que era sinónimo de la palabra anterior, si alguien le preguntaba a cualquiera con cierto grado de raciocinio, que hubiese tenido algún contacto con los Weasley.

Harry estaba en esa etapa del sueño donde pareces flotar en una nube de algodón, apretujado entre las mantas, cálido, seguro, y sin deseos de levantar los párpados. Y de pronto, algo impactaba contra su cuerpo y un peso se cernía sobre él, luego otro, _y otro, y otro_.

Abrió los ojos con un gimoteo. Ron estaba tirado sobre él, en una pila en la que los gemelos los aplastaban a ambos, y la pequeña Ginny estaba en lo más alto, con los brazos elevados y riéndose por estar fastidiando a sus hermanos, a la vez que los cuatro le gritaban felicitaciones aturdidoras, que merecieron reclamos de sus tímpanos.

Lloriqueó por la sensación de asfixia y dio manotazos al aire, en un fallido intento por quitárselos de encima.

—¡Cuidado con el cumpleañero, chicos! —Charlie Weasley, que se quedaba en La Madriguera durante las vacaciones de sus hermanos ese año, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, y los menores tuvieron un rotundo éxito al ignorarlo. No tanto cuando fue Molly quien se paró a su lado.

—¡Abajo, abajo! ¡Lastiman a Harry! Oh, ¡pobre Harry! ¡Abajo, les dije! —los aspavientos que hizo al caminar hacia ellos, terminaron por alejar al niño de un posible final aplastado, pero antes de que tuviese tiempo para celebrarlo, recibió uno de los abrazos maternales y rompehuesos de la mujer, seguido de cientos, no, miles de felicitaciones y palabras dulces en susurros, a las que no pudo reaccionar de otro modo que avergonzándose y sonriéndole.

Los hermanos Weasley hicieron gala de un comportamiento ejemplar, al menos para ellos, al felicitarlo delante de la mujer. Ron lo abrazó hasta que le dolió y tuvo que golpearle la espalda para advertirle que moriría ahogado. Ginny fue, quizás, aún más brusca al revolverle el cabello, y los gemelos se volvieron a abalanzar sobre él para tumbarlo en el colchón, diciendo frases que el otro completaba. Molly los seguía regañando después de que Harry hubiese encontrado los lentes y estuviese agradeciendo a Charlie, que sólo le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió al felicitarlo.

La mujer comenzó a sacar al grupo de pelirrojos del cuarto, mientras Harry se deslizaba fuera de la cama y bostezaba sin disimulo. La alcanzó en la puerta y tiró de uno de los pliegues de su desgastada túnica.

—¿Por qué vinieron tan temprano, mamá Molly? —ella agachó la cabeza y lo miró como si estuviese preguntando algo que era obvio, pero le pasó un brazo alrededor y caminaron por el pasillo juntos, en un balanceo lento y cómico.

—Es un día especial, Harry, teníamos que estar aquí para ti.

El niño tuvo un arrebato de cariño, por el que la abrazó fuerte, y al escuchar la voz de Ron gritar "¡mamá Lily!" y los pasos apresurados en el piso inferior, la soltó y corrió hacia abajo, ¡porque él también quería saludarla!

Vio a su madre cuando Ron daba saltos alrededor de ella, la mujer cargaba a Ginny y le llenaba las mejillas de besos, en un curioso despliegue de fuerza, dado que hace años no alzaba a Harry, y eran casi del mismo tamaño. Él se acercó con un puchero, que logró captar su atención, y de nuevo, fue envuelto por unos brazos amables, arrastrado en una compleja y divertida rutina de cumpleaños.

James lo encontró cuando iba camino al comedor y se negó a soltarlo, al menos, por cinco minutos, en los que le hizo cosquillas, le recordó que lo amaba y que no estaba orgulloso de nada más de lo que lo estaba de ser su padre. Hasta que Lily escuchó, y luego tuvo que agregar _"y de casarme con tu madre, no olvidemos eso",_ de lo que todos se rieron.

Harry estaba comiendo tostadas con un Ron parlanchín cuando Remus y Sirius llegaron por la red flu; el primero, sonreía y llevaba un paquete envuelto en papel escarlata, y el segundo, no le dio importancia a que estaba desayunando, lo levantó, lo hizo girar en el aire y colgar de cabeza, entre felicitaciones, hasta que fueron regañados por Lily y Molly. Peter no estaría presente por un trabajo importante de corresponsal en el extranjero, pero envió un campo miniatura y móvil de Quidditch, que representaría a tiempo real los partidos que estuviese oyendo en la radio, y decidieron que podían perdonarlo por el obsequio.

La casa de los Potter era un ajetreo constante en la organización de la fiesta, con Lily intentando mantener bajo control a los Merodeadores (en especial Sirius, que quería llevárselo a dar una vuelta en la motocicleta), y Molly ordenando a sus hijos a ir de un lado al otro para acomodar las cosas, entre los cuales, sólo Percy parecía más que dispuesto a hacerle caso, y Charlie obedecía, sin dejar de unirse a las bromas de los gemelos, para cuando sonó el timbre. Su madre le dijo que era para él, y compitió con Ron por ver quién llegaba antes a la puerta, sólo para que al abrirla, este se echase para atrás al descubrir a las Parkinson.

Pansy se abalanzó sobre él, en un torbellino de color, risas, besos en la mejilla y felicitaciones al estilo sangrepura. Se le colgó del cuello y se quedó ahí, prendada, mientras Amelia le besaba la frente y lo bendecía, _y luego un poco más_, obligándolo a caminar y llevarla consigo, gesto que les hacía gracia a los dos, pero no a su mejor amigo, quien se mantuvo unos pasos detrás al oírlos conversar animados del regalo que le darían.

Arthur se Apareció media hora más tarde, para sorpresa de los invitados, acompañado de Bill, que tuvo que pasar por el sinfín de preguntas sobre su estado de salud de parte de Molly, antes de acercarse al cumpleañero y darle un abrazo. Como Weasley honorario que era, la casa se llenó del barullo justo en una familia numerosa y sus amigos, y las mejillas le dolían de tanto sonreír, tanto como el estómago por haberse reído de los gemelos.

Pero 'algo' faltaba. Incluso en medio de gente que le repetía que lo quería y lo abrazaba, que lo conocía de toda la vida, que sabía qué le daba risa y le tenía la confianza para jugar a que lo secuestraban y lo sacaban de la casa (de nuevo, Sirius, insistiendo en el paseo en motocicleta), no estaba completo.

Y el 'algo' llegó alrededor del mediodía, cuando la chimenea mostró una llamarada verde, y Jacint se deslizó fuera, presumiendo de haber cumplido la mayoría de edad y tener menos restricciones de magia, al hacer levitar los paquetes de regalos detrás de él, con un Draco Malfoy sobre los hombros, ruborizado, con la túnica desarreglada y chillando para que lo bajase. Narcissa fue la siguiente, en uno de esos vestidos resplandecientes y con un tocado igual de cuidadosamente preparado, de los que se olvidó cuando Harry se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla.

Ella le dio un tipo de bendición mágica, en forma de una figura imaginaria que le dibujó en la frente, y le pasó una mano por la cabeza, de ese modo particular que no lo despeinaba más de lo que ya estaba, mientras Draco le jalaba el cabello al hermano de Pansy y se quejaba de estar muy grande para esos tratos, haciéndolo reír. Los Weasley, que se aproximaron para averiguar la causa del alboroto en la sala, sólo sirvieron para empeorar el mal humor y la vergüenza del heredero Malfoy, hasta que pudo bajar y dar una escueta felicitación a Harry, que fue interrumpida cuando Pansy los abrazó a los dos y los forzó a quedarse así un momento, bajo la excusa de que "se debe felicitar bien".

El resto de invitados permaneció unos segundos en silencio, lo que cesó cuando Lily se acercó a saludar a Narcissa y le besó la cabeza a Draco; luego los Weasley debieron decidir que los recién llegados no eran ningún peligro, porque fueron arrastrados por la marea agitada, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, compartía mesa con los niños pelirrojos, Draco, Pansy y Jacint; estos tres últimos tenían al frente una considerable porción de comida, cortesía de Molly.

Draco comía de a bocados pequeños, y tenía un tenue rubor todavía, por el que intentaba molestarlo codeándolo y pinchándole la mejilla con el índice. Dejó de hacerlo porque, en un giro, él le dio una mordida a su dedo y le dijo que no molestara a un _dragón_ cuando almorzaba; el único que no se rio de la cara de Harry, fue Ron, en el extremo opuesto de la mesa, de brazos cruzados, como si estuviese listo para abalanzarse sobre ellos en cualquier momento.

Los gemelos, en una "broma de bienvenida", como les gustaba llamarlas, mancharon a Draco de jugo de calabaza, desde la costosa túnica al cabello, que le escurrió gotas. Los Weasley se rieron, sólo Ginny pareció algo desconcertada por la actitud de sus tres hermanos, y Harry temió lo peor cuando vio que su amigo entrecerraba los ojos y hacía _ese_ movimiento de muñeca, con el que sacaba la varita.

Por suerte, Jacint lo frenó a tiempo, para que no la revelase ni actuase. Él alabó la broma con un tono suave y le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora a Harry, pero cuando chasqueó los dedos, una onda expansiva de magia se desplegó en el aire, desde su posición, y el comedor se llenó de un humo oscuro. No tardó más que un instante en esfumarse, entonces, Draco estaba impecable y sonreía de lado, y los gemelos eran los empapados por jugo.

Fred y George fueron los que más se burlaron, señalándose a sí mismos y al otro, y halagándolo por habérselas regresado. Uno de los adultos gritó por un 'uso indebido de la magia', del que Draco y Jacint fingieron no saber nada; los gemelos decidieron que el hermano de Pansy era una nueva especie de ídolo para ellos. Cuando continuaron con el almuerzo, incluso Ron parecía a punto de echarse a reír, y Harry no podía estar más feliz de tenerlos a todos reunidos en una mesa.

La carta de Hogwarts fue una mera formalidad, cuando estaban seguros de que le llegaría, pero la fiesta se hizo más animada a partir de ese punto, si es que era posible. Vio a James sacar a bailar a Lily, y a Sirius compartir una pieza con Narcissa (en _"aras de los viejos tiempos" _aclamaba el mago, burlón), antes de arrastrar a Molly a una danza improvisada y rendirse, para ir detrás de Harry y hacer un último intento, que sí resultó, de llevarlo a un paseo.

El cómo, la siguiente vez, Draco terminó en la parte trasera del asiento de la motocicleta, mientras Sirius se carcajeaba, Lily le gritaba, Remus hacía un encantamiento desilusionador, y Narcissa empalidecía, era un misterio. Uno que no necesitaba resolverse, si se fijaba en la forma en que los ojos plateados del niño brillaban cuando descendieron, y en la sonrisa con la que escuchaba al hombre hablarle del vehículo.

Harry confirmó sus sospechas acerca del parentesco entre ellos, mientras la siguiente ola de movimiento los regresaba adentro, y Sirius era acribillado por no sólo subir a su ahijado a la moto, sino a otro niño, que no tenía permiso de su madre para hacer algo tan peligroso. Cuando creyeron que Narcissa estaba por reprender a Draco por subir, o por dejarse llevar al menos, esta sólo lo estrechó y lo mantuvo cerca de ella por un rato, como si necesitase asegurarse de que estaba bien. _De que seguía ahí._

Nadie la cuestionó por eso, aunque el culpable no se mostró arrepentido en lo más mínimo.

En el momento en que Draco le pasó el paquete encogido en que estaba su regalo, los gemelos Weasley decidieron que, por un día, se merecía ser un miembro honorario de la familia. Lily hizo que el expreso de Hogwarts de metro y medio volviese a la normalidad, acomodó los rieles para hacer un recorrido por toda la casa, y los niños (junto a un entusiasmado Sirius, un Jacint que sonreía incómodo, arrastrado por su hermana, y un Charlie que no paraba de reír), se subieron a los asientos-cabinas.

Draco se sentó en la primera, a un lado de la locomotora que no expulsaba humo, y cruzó las piernas con esa sonrisa que le decía que sabía algo que él no. Harry, que ocupaba la segunda, se removió y esperó lo que fuese a decirle.

—Como tú me diste una promesa, por hoy, _sólo por hoy_ —Lo apuntó con un dedo para enfatizar el punto, inclinándose hacia él—, te puedo dar un cuento. Si quieres.

Enseguida asintió con ganas y le sujetó la muñeca para zarandearlo, lo que lo hizo rodar los ojos.

—Pero no delante de...los Weasley —masculló entre dientes.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —se quejó con un puchero. Harry no desistió y lo sacudió con más fuerza, y su amigo le dirigió una mirada larga y aburrida, antes de suspirar. Reconoció el gesto; era el suspiro de Remus cuando no podía detener una locura de Sirius, y de Lily cuando James llevaba algo demasiado lejos.

Harry le sonrió y disfrutó de la tibieza que le llenaba el pecho, cuando, sin darse cuenta, se echó más hacia adelante para apoyar la cabeza en una de las rodillas del niño-que-brillaba.

—En el andén 9¾, un niño con una cicatriz y unos feos lentes —comenzó, con esa voz solemne con que narraba, rozándole la frente y moviéndole los lentes después—, y un cabello horrible, parecido a un nido de pájaros —Harry se rio. Draco envolvió los dedos en torno a unos mechones, y siguió acariciándole la cabeza por un rato, más concentrado en las palabras que en sus acciones—, llegó justo cuando el tren rojo se marchaba_. Chu-cu-chu-cu-chu-cu-chu, chu-cu-chu-chu-chu-cu-chu_, se oía, el Expreso de Hogwarts se alejaba rápido, y ni corriendo lo iba a alcanzar. _Chu-cu-chu-cu-chu-cu-chu, chu-cu-chu-chu-chu-cu-chu_, los únicos que quedaron fueron él y su lechuza, y sabía que era su culpa, porque su madre, Lily, le había dicho cientos, no, _miles_ de veces, que debía tener el baúl listo por las noches, antes de empezar el año escolar. Pero él nunca hacía caso. _Chu-cu-chu-cu-chu-cu-chu, chu-cu-chu-chu-chu-cu-chu,_ y el tren ya no estaba a la vista. Claro que ese niño no se quedaría allí, a que lo regañasen o algo peor, y la vergüenza de ir por sus padres para que lo llevasen, era demasiado grande, así que él tomó una decisión. _Chu-cu-chu-cu-chu-cu-chu, chu-cu-chu-chu-chu-cu-chu_…el Expreso se calló al fin. Él iba a seguirlo, ¿pero cómo? Bueno, pues empezó con...

Harry nunca se lo dijo, pero ese mismo día, Sirius le mencionó lo increíble que le pareció el cuento, y unos meses más tarde, los Weasley, Ron incluido, admitirían que deseaban volver a escucharlo. _Pero eso también es otra historia._

* * *

_**Fin del Libro 0.**_

* * *

_**Siguiente: **__Libro 1. Harry Potter y la piedra de la luna._

_**Introducción: **_Harry está entusiasmado por comenzar su primer año en Hogwarts, sin tener idea de lo que le espera. Una pequeña travesura lo llevará a un problema por el que alguien tiene que pagar el precio. Ciertas consecuencias podrían afectar al resto de los estudiantes, o perseguirlos durante toda su vida.

* * *

**Tengo una sensación de realización muy grande para lo poco que he subido de esta historia, jajaja. Quedan un montón de capítulos que todavía no corrijo ni releo, pero me entusiasma que haya recibido una buena bienvenida hasta ahora. Considero que el **_**Libro 0**_** es una especie de prólogo muy largo, o como una forma de ambientarse y hacerse una idea de cómo son los chicos y en qué tipo de mundo crecieron, ya que será de gran influencia más adelante; lo crean o no, hay varios aspectos de estos primeros capítulos que luego serán fundamentales en los siguientes años de sus vidas.**

**Ignoremos el retraso de varios días; planeaba publicar el fin de semana, y aquí me ven, casi una semana después. Mi beta me ha dicho que les cuente que fue su culpa. La pobre acaba de volver a clases y está hecha un desastre, pero me juró que se haría tiempo para revisar estas monstruosidades de capítulos que tengo, y se lo agradezco; espero lo entiendan también. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que unos cinco betas se han negado a trabajar conmigo en esta historia, porque es muy larga, y ella me va a aguantar, jajaja.**

**Cuando escribí esto (estamos hablando de octubre del año pasado, para ser exactos; sí, tienen su tiempo los primeros capítulos), quería un vistazo más amplio de sus vidas. No sólo la versión infantil del punto de vista de Harry, que disfruté mucho también, sino acerca de sus familias, de la forma en que se criaron. Quería ese amor protector de Narcissa por Draco, a pesar de que, en su mayoría, son ellos dos solos en esa enorme casa, el hecho de que los Malfoy tengan personas alrededor por interés y Draco **_**sólo**_** tenga dos amigos por eso, y la contraparte de Harry, una casa llena de risas, amigos, familia, gente que lo ama y quiere verlo feliz.**

**Pienso que eso también influye mucho, no sólo en ellos como personaje, sino en personas reales, en general. Dos personas así nunca podrían actuar igual, aun teniendo la influencia del otro de forma constante.**

**Cuando releía la versión corregida por mi beta, sin embargo, me empecé a reír porque, oh, Merlín, son tan dulces. Les juro que estaba como "mis niños se aman" y "¿yo escribí esto? ¿cómo no me dio diabetes?". Fue una experiencia muy divertida, porque no recordaba los detalles del capítulo después de estos meses.**

**La introducción a la siguiente parte, creo, les da una pista importante sobre lo que va a pasar ;) quiero recordarles que es un AU, y aunque tomé inspiración de la historia original, no esperen nada muy exacto, sino muchos detalles sueltos y sacados del canon.**

**Ahora sí, ¡a responder comentarios!**

**Alguien ponía que los Malfoy siempre fueron muy incomprendidos y me gusta ese término para ellos, porque hace poco leía un artículo que habla de los Malfoy canon vs Malfoy fanon y detalles del canon que muchos no toman en cuenta. Me gustaría que lo tengan en mente después, porque siento que recordarán esta rápida mención en un par de capítulos ¿?**

**Tengo que destacar lo de Harry-rollito-de-canela-Potter, porque aHHHHHHH, lo amé. Siento que es una gran manera de describir a este Harry, jajaja.**

**Voy a admitir que me encantó un comentario que me dejó Lys, porque engloba bastantes cosas interesantes, y me voy a explayar un poco con esto. No comentaré sobre HP como tal, porque estoy de acuerdo en que tienen huecos y errores, y siempre he tenido en mente que JK no era, ni es, una escritora profesional. Su imaginación es basta, y sí, pienso que es admirable en ese sentido. Pero no es una escritora. Lo dejaré en ese punto.**

**Quiero hacer un hincapié en algo que mencionabas sobre Harry Sly y lo muy tierno que es. Comprendo el punto y tu duda, pero mi cerebro no termina de hacer la conexión entre **_**fluffly-nofluffy-Sly.**_** Para quienes no lo sepan, yo soy de Slytherin de toda mi vida. Si el Sombrero de JK me hubiese mandado a otra Casa, yo le hubiese dicho "NO VOY AHÍ" y no me cambiaría por nada del mundo. Mi beta también es Sly, por cierto, jajaja.**

**Hay dos detalles sobre esto que he tenido claro desde el principio. Primero, Harry hubiese ido a Slytherin, de no ser por Ron hablándole mal de ellos, y las alusiones a Voldy en Slytherin, que le hizo pensar que entrar ahí era de magos oscuros. Ya que Voldy no es **_**Voldy**_** aquí, no hay una guerra, y si bien, los Sly no son los favoritos del colegio, no se ve mal en sí entrar ahí. Me refiero a que incluso el Sombrero habla de lealtad y ambición, sí, no que nos vamos a volver locos y matar gente porque, hey, estamos aburridos ¿?¿?**

**James ama a Harry. Creo que es el tipo de padre que intenta hacer lo mejor para su hijo, y terminaría por aceptar lo que lo haga feliz o con lo que esté cómodo.**

**No haré spoilers sobre cómo entra a Slytherin, eso sí, jajaja.**

**¡Y lo de las edades…!**

**No sé si tú, o los demás que leen esto, tienen contacto frecuente o nulo con niños, o qué tipos de niños serán. En mi familia, en este preciso momento, hay diez niños entre un recién nacido y los quince años, y yo he crecido cuidándolos, porque mi primo mayor y yo (los únicos adultos, además) nos llevamos sólo unos días de diferencia. Muchas veces, de esto, he sacado escenas o inspiraciones para escribir sobre niños.**

**En mi experiencia, todos los niños son distintos. Hay similitudes, hay grandes diferencias, y el ambiente siempre influye.**

**Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que Harry fuese tonto, jajaja. De hecho, lo que mencionas sobre la begonia, nació de una tarde en que hablaba con mis primos de flores y les estaba enseñando algunas cosas. Uno tiene catorce años y no recuerda cómo se pronuncia "orquídea", no importa cuánto se lo corrijo, él simplemente no lo recuerda; sin embargo, hace unos meses le enseñé los números en francés hasta el veinte, y los dice perfectos. _Él es así_. Por otro lado, uno que tiene cinco, se sabe los nombres de todas las flores que crecen cerca de donde vivo, pero todavía no consigo que escriba nuestro apellido bien. _Así es él._ Todos son diferentes, como dije.**

**Para hacer a este Harry, porque es un niño que creció en un ambiente familiar, cálido, lleno de afecto, quise hacerlo muy enérgico, rozando lo hiperactivo. Estos niños (y varios de los que cuido son así, créanme que conozco este suplicio, jajaja), por lo general, no retienen ciertas cosas. Su atención se desvía rápido, incluso si les importa, porque tienen muuuchos pensamientos dentro de la cabeza y siempre están moviéndose.**

**Las diferencias entre Harry y Draco (y Pansy), salen de su ambiente. Draco está en un **_**mundo de adultos**_**, magos sangrepura, personas serias que esperan algo de él. En estos casos, los niños se acostumbran a ser menos demostrativos y son forzados a comportarse como lo que la psicología define como **_**miniadultos**_**.**

**En realidad, el tema de los diálogos me complicó un poco la vida hasta alrededor del libro 3, más o menos, porque es sencillamente **_**imposible**_**, a nivel de comportamiento, que Draco y Harry mantengan un **_**mismo vocabulario**_**. Draco está acostumbrado a hablar con su madre, con Snape, con Pansy, que también se la pasa sola o con adultos. Harry tiene a los Weasley y a Sirius, que viene siendo un niño grande. Hay palabras que Harry no entiende, porque es normal en muchos niños para su edad, y Draco sí, porque tiene que usarlas para explicarse frente a los mayores y las oye seguido.**

**Yo no diría que es una cuestión de inteligencia. Me exijo bastante con el nivel psicológico de mis personajes, para mis historias o mis fics, porque es algo que me gusta y noto cuándo no tiene sentido. Todo tiene una razón en su comportamiento, para mí, porque antes de escribir, junto 'piezas' sobre sus vidas, familias, ambientes, y voy creando la personalidad y conducta en base a eso.**

**También afecta el que Harry no sea aficionado a las plantas, jajaja. Cuando he tenido que enseñar a mis primos a leer y escribir, me he dado cuenta de que a veces sólo no recuerdan algo porque no es un tema interesante para ellos, y dan ganas de morir porque ya no sabes cómo explicarles…¿?**

**Dejando esto de lado, antes de que se me haga eterno, porque puedo escribir sobre psicología de personajes por días si nadie me frena ¿? Me mencionaban a Lucius. Lucibebé. Amo a Lucius. Algunas cosas sobre Lucius serán 'soltadas' poco a poco, sí habrá un punto donde se trate de ese tema, pero decir más es un spoiler. Para muchas explicaciones, tienen que aguardar con paciencia, porque hay algunas cosas que no se le cuentan a los niños, y dado que está desde una perspectiva infantil hasta ahora, no puedo hacer que Harry, o cualquiera de los otros, comprenda algunos asuntos, sin destrozar por completo el concepto de **_**niños**_** en sí. Como adulto, algunas cosas se las disfrazas y es perfectamente normal.**

**Creo que terminaré aquí, esto ya es como tres páginas de Word, jajaja. Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	6. 5 L1

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario**: Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género**: Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer**: Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 1. _Harry Potter y la piedra de la luna._**

**_Introducción: _**Harry está entusiasmado por comenzar su primer año en Hogwarts, sin tener idea de lo que le espera. Una pequeña travesura lo llevará a un problema por el que alguien tiene que pagar el precio. Ciertas consecuencias podrían afectar al resto de los estudiantes, o perseguirlos durante toda su vida.

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: **_De cuando Harry fue al Callejón Diagón con Draco (y Pansy)_

Agosto terminó tan rápido como había comenzado. Fue un mes agotador, reducido a un ajetreo constante.

Lily lo arrastró más de una vez al Callejón Diagón. La primera, pasaron por cada una de las librerías accesibles, en compañía de los Weasley. Su madre y Molly le entregaban a cada niño su respectiva pila de artículos, correspondientes al año escolar, mientras Ginny caminaba detrás de ellos, sujetando la mano de su padre. La segunda vez, se pasó la tarde completa escuchando a su madre y a Remus hablar acerca de las propiedades mágicas de los calderos y lo importante que era elegir uno adecuado, aunque el discurso fuese innecesario, ya que la lista de Hogwarts especificaba el que debía llevar.

En la tercera ocasión, cuando se suponía que su padre lo llevaría a la tienda de túnicas, fue llamado de emergencia por el escuadrón de Aurores y lo dejó a cargo de su padrino; una decisión poco inteligente, pues Sirius se llevó a su adorado ahijado a comer helado y lo regresó a Godric's Hollow en la motocicleta voladora. Luego haría oídos sordos a las réplicas de los demás, riéndose de esa forma tan escandalosa que lo caracterizaba.

En retrospectiva, esa era la razón para que un día veintinueve, cuando Lily daba por hecho que tendrían todo guardado en los baúles, estuviese entrando a la tienda de túnicas de Madam Malkin y corriese a abrazar a Narcissa Malfoy.

Su madre conversó un momento con la mujer, reiterándole lo agradecida que estaba porque pudiese ayudarlos, ocupándose de Harry durante unas horas, porque Lily tenía programas especiales en la radio mágica desde hace dos semanas y el tiempo le escaseaba, mientras el niño frotaba la mejilla contra la suave tela del vestido de su _tía_ honoraria y se dejaba acariciar el cabello. El cronograma era largo, pero sencillo: túnicas para cada niño, pasar por las varitas en la tienda de Ollivander, hecho que había pospuesto a propósito porque quería estar con Draco y Pansy cuando averiguasen de qué serían las suyas. Después de pasar por la tienda de mascotas, podrían ir por un helado.

Lily le besó la frente, le pidió que se portase bien, que escuchase e hiciese caso a lo que la señora Malfoy le decía, que no se separase del grupo y que no fuese a perder las compras. Narcissa se rio con un sonido que, para él, fue semejante al campaneo de ángeles muggles, cuando le prometió que todo estaría en orden.

En cuanto ella puso un pie fuera de la tienda, Harry fue apremiado por su tía honoraria y por la dependienta a ir más hacia adentro para subirse a una de las plataformas circulares, donde les probaban una túnica y les tomaban medidas para ajustarlas.

Pansy y Draco ya estaban ahí cuando llegó. Ella tenía un tocado perfecto, que le ahorraba el trabajo de acomodarse el cabello cuando se sacaba o deslizaba una nueva túnica, y él, con la tela llena de alfileres, daba manotazos al aire para apartar a Jacint, que intentaba arrebatarle el gorro del uniforme de Durmstrang que se había puesto sobre la cabeza. Uno junto al otro, mantenían una plática animada, acompañada de risas, que cesaron de forma automática cuando se percataron de que se acercaba alguien, igual que lo hizo la absurda pelea de esos dos.

La niña fue la primera en reaccionar. Sonrió, exclamó su nombre, se bajó de un salto de la plataforma, para correr y abalanzarse sobre él. Ambos emitieron débiles quejidos por los pinchazos de la túnica, que se desajustó, y se rieron de los regaños de la costurera, que la obligó a retomar su lugar, para rehacer el trabajo.

—Pansy —Narcissa utilizó el tono suave, que hacía parecer que nada malo podía ocurrir, pero tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los cuatro se encogieron ante la visión—, discúlpate con Madam Malkin por atrasar su trabajo, por favor.

—Lo siento —musitó ella, puchero y ojos suplicantes incluidos. La dependienta hizo un gesto vago con la mano para restarle importancia y se dedicó a proseguir.

—¿Y _tía_ Amelia? —Harry aprovechó la distracción de su amiga y las mujeres, cada una más concentrada en cómo le quedaba la túnica que en ellos, e intentó controlar el intenso rubor que le invadía cuando la llamaba así, porque aunque se lo hubiese pedido después de oír que se lo decía a la madre de Draco, todavía no se acostumbraba, y que Pansy chillase al escucharlo, tampoco ayudaba.

—Trabajando —Jacint lo observó de reojo, encogiéndose de hombros. Se estiró para intentar recuperar su gorro, siendo evadido porque Draco se echó hacia un lado en el momento justo, sonriendo con suficiencia. Él suspiró—, va a alcanzarnos en la tienda de Ollivander, dice que quiere estar con Pansy cuando toque una varita por segunda vez.

—¿Segunda vez?

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada. Draco fue quien bufó, acomodándose el gorro y mirándose en el espejo, como si considerase si podía usarlo en Hogwarts, a pesar de ser obvio que pertenecía a una institución diferente.

—Pansy y yo jugamos una vez con las varitas de padre y…y el _tío_ Stephan —su amigo susurró entre dientes el nombre, Harry frunció el ceño y, sin pensar, miró hacia la niña, que seguía ajena a la plática porque discutían acerca de las mejores opciones de corte—. No salió bien.

Draco no dijo más y él no le preguntó, porque tenía esa mirada triste que, a veces, parecía que Pansy le contagiaba. No le gustaba ver a ninguno de los dos así.

Jacint los observó de forma alternativa un momento, y después se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Bueno, Harry, tú y yo nos sentáremos por allá y esperaremos que las _princesas_ terminen con sus túnicas —ambos niños se volvieron hacia él a la vez, para verlo guiñarles—. Pansy quiere una de gala, aunque no la va a usar, y Draco ya lleva seis con esta que se está probando. Esto va para largo, créeme.

—¿Por qué seis? —no pudo evitar preguntar, seguro de que había oído a Lily decirle a Narcissa que le llevase tres túnicas. Draco se removió, tiró y aflojó del ajuste de una manga, quejándose con palabras poco dignas de un Malfoy (_que aprendió de su padrino_, juraba siempre) del alfiler que se le clavó en la muñeca.

—Tradición —murmuró, aunque de pronto, tenía un leve rubor que le cubría las mejillas—, padre llevó seis cuando entró a Hogwarts también. Una para cada día escolar de la semana, una para emergencias, porque hay elfos domésticos, pero nunca se sabe si son tan buenos como los de la Mansión.

—Y pensar que yo tenía un solo abrigo todo el año...

Los niños se rieron, a pesar de que Draco arrugó la nariz en señal de desagrado.

—Sí, bueno, a veces tenía que morirme de frío porque se ensuciaba y había que dárselo a los elfos —admitió Jacint, en un tono tan serio que sería difícil no tomarlo en cuenta—. Entonces me ponía a saltar por el cuarto, porque todo el maldito lugar es helado, y mis compañeros, unos rusos, llegaban y me decían; _"pecro ecste incglés andac lococ, acguien que nocs cambiec"._ Luego descubrí los encantamientos de calor, y mi vida cambió.

Harry apretó los labios e intentó no burlarse de la imagen mental del muchacho moviéndose por todo un cuarto de piedra, temblando, lloriqueando, varita en mano, sin saber qué hacer. Draco se limitó a rodar los ojos y hacer gestos para que se apartasen cuando le tocó volver a ser el centro de atención. Con la calma de quien lo ha hecho cientos de veces, estiró los brazos lo justo para permitir que la costurera ajustase, clavase alfileres y midiese, sin parecer que se cansaba o forzaba a mantener la posición; tal y como Jacint dijo, ellos terminaron en unos asientos mullidos cerca de las plataformas, viendo a los dos ser atendidos, junto a Narcissa, que hacía comentarios respecto a las túnicas a la mujer. La pobre contenía un suspiro cada vez que su clienta abría la boca.

A Harry se le pasó por la cabeza algo en lo que pensaba desde hace días, cuando los Parkinson lo llevaron al Vivero para celebrar la graduación del hijo mayor, y se inclinó hacia un lado para susurrar:

—Jacint, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora que terminaste de estudiar en Durmstrang?

—Morir de aburrimiento —resopló él, con la mirada fija en las plataformas en las que los otros se probaban la ropa, y sonrió un poco—. Probablemente me haga rompe-maldiciones, sólo para joder a mis ancestros y deshonrarlos, después me dedicaré al Vivero hasta que Pansy tenga edad para hacerlo por mí. O sólo huya de la responsabilidad, y madre se lo dé de todos modos. Ella lo quiere más que yo.

El pequeño abrió mucho los ojos, boqueó, luego observó en dirección a la niña, que se ruborizaba bajo unos halagos de Narcissa, quien le ponía un mechón tras la oreja.

—¿Se lo vas a _dejar_?

—¿Por qué no? Tendré más plantaciones, la cría de hipogrifos en Noruega, y lo que sea que haga desde ahora hasta entonces.

—¿Crían hipogrifos? —Harry sintió que la mandíbula se le iba a desencajar si seguía así.

—Sí, hacen un abono fantástico.

—Iugh.

Jacint se dobló de la risa por su expresión. Harry estaba por hacer puchero y resignarse a esperar su turno en la plataforma, cuando percibió un ligero peso sobre la cabeza, seguido de la tela que se cerraba en torno a su cabello.

Elevó los brazos para tocar el gorro grueso que le había puesto encima; al darse cuenta de qué era, se lo quitó y lo vio mejor. El escudo de Durmstrang no se notaba, la talla era mágicamente ajustable. Había un espacio preparado para que pusiese un nombre; el de Jacint ya no estaba. Lucía como si nunca hubiese sido usado.

—¿Por qué...?

—Nunca he ido a Hogwarts, pero me dijeron que hace frío allí. No será tanto como en Durmstrang, pero sigue siendo frío —él contuvo una sonrisa. Al seguir la dirección de su mirada, notó que Draco había reparado en ellos y el rostro se le cubría de un rubor que era de pura indignación—. Protege contra maldiciones, te brinda frescura en verano, no deja que la lluvia te moje; si te pasa algo, al menos tu cabeza queda intacta. Es bueno para un niño mago que va a comenzar a estudiar.

Tenía que admitir que sí sonaba bien, era cómodo, del color de la túnica, y un _regalo_. Si algo le había enseñado Sirius (por muy sorprendente que fuera), era a aceptar los regalos que le daban de buena fe.

Pero volvió a mirar a Draco, que no prestaba atención a las observaciones de las mujeres o su amiga sobre el uniforme, y sintió un ligero pinchazo en el pecho.

—Draco quiere tu gorro desde hace años —le recordó en voz baja, titubeante.

—Dracolín quiere muchas cosas, y es mejor si no tiene algunas.

—Pero...

—Prefiero que tú lo tengas —dictó, aunque sonaba más a una petición, y lo observó con una calma de la que rara vez podía presumir—. Él puede hacerse un pequeño idiota si anda por ahí con algo así. Pansy y tú son los únicos niños de su edad con los que se ha llevado bien, no sé cómo va a reaccionar cuando vea a otros y tenga que interactuar con ellos; mi hermana se pondrá tímida y se pegará a él. Si Draco elige hacer cosas malas, ella lo seguirá.

Harry frunció un poco el ceño y apretó el gorro entre las manos.

—¿Qué tiene que ver con esto? —Jacint le dirigió esa mirada que Draco también le daba de vez en cuando, la que lo hacía sentirse más joven e ignorante de lo que era, pero no porque lo estuviesen reprendiendo.

—Si lo lleva, va a querer buscar un ejemplo de Durmstrang, un imbécil sangrepura de valores arcaicos o algo así, y va a pensar que tiene que ser eso. Más que nada en el mundo, quisiera que Pansy y Draco puedan…hacer lo que les parezca, no lo que les digan o lo que sea por influencia de otros, ni siquiera la mía —él gesticuló hacia los niños, que conversaban en voz baja, mientras la dependienta y Narcissa organizaban las túnicas recién compradas, antes del turno de Harry—. Además, el gorro lleva mi firma mágica por los _ocho_ años de usarlo, y Draco está acostumbrado a sentirla, porque pasó casi toda su niñez durmiéndose encima de mí o probándose mis túnicas. Lo tranquilizaría mucho si lo usas, será algo familiar, y de confianza, porque eres tú. Míralo…como si te estuviese pidiendo que lleves por mí un _seguro _para cuando están _mal, _ya que yo no puedo estar ahí.

La verdad era que, si decía que podía calmar a Draco y ayudar a Pansy en Hogwarts, no había forma de que se negase. Con un suspiro, se guardó el gorro en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Puede que haya algunas cosas más que haga, y tengas que descubrir por ti mismo —añadió, después de que lo hubiese aceptado, la sonrisa divertida regresó a su rostro cuando le revolvió el cabello, de forma tan brusca que le dejó mechones delante de los ojos y entre los lentes—. Pero eres un buen niño, Harry. Tengo el presentimiento de que tendremos una conversación…_interesante_, dentro de unos años, sobre _cierta_ persona.

Harry asintió despacio, intentando quitarse el cabello del rostro, aunque no lo entendió entonces.

Narcissa lo llamó a la plataforma para que se probara la primera de tres túnicas. Pansy había terminado y tomó asiento junto a su hermano, con quien se sumió en una plática en susurros, en la que captó que lo señalaba varias veces. Draco no le habló cuando estuvieron uno junto al otro, ni cuando tuvo la sexta túnica lista y se alejó.

Su amigo se sentó junto a Pansy y se quedó en una posición rígida, sin ceder a las provocaciones del muchacho, que intentó hacerlo sonreír, al ver que no tenía resultado pellizcarle las mejillas. Para el momento en que salieron de la tienda de túnicas, Draco se enganchó al brazo de la niña y fue por delante con ella, atrapados en una conversación de la que fueron excluidos, a pesar de que Pansy miraba por encima del hombro hacia ellos a cada paso que daba.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar _celosito_, Dracolín? —Jacint probó suerte cuando caminaban en una ordenada fila por el Callejón Diagón; Narcissa abría la marcha, él la cerraba, los tres niños quedaban en medio.

El mencionado ni siquiera los vio.

—Es obvio que Pansy es la única persona _no-traidora _por aquí —espetó en un tono demasiado duro, e incluso ella lo observó con sorpresa.

—Draco —Narcissa lo reprendió desde adelante. Él lució avergonzado y pidió disculpas a su madre, pero no les habló más, ni se apartó de Pansy. Así alcanzaron la tienda de Ollivander.

Harry no sabía si quería gritar, lloriquear o darle un manotazo, sólo quería 'algo', que le permitiese devolver al Draco usual al que estaba acostumbrado. Ser ignorado así, le producía un aguijón desesperante en el pecho.

Antes de entrar a la tienda, Jacint estiró el brazo y le sujetó la muñeca a Draco. Cuando lo miraron, les dijo que los seguirían en un momento. Narcissa los llevó a ambos dentro.

Desde el otro lado de los cristales de la vitrina, Harry vio que su amigo intentaba zafarse del agarre del muchacho, que se puso de cuclillas para que quedasen a la misma altura, y obligarlo a que le prestase atención a lo que fuese que le estuviese diciendo. Draco sacudió la cabeza varias veces; se quedó quieto cuando aparentemente entendió el punto. Entonces se soltó y le estampó la palma en el rostro, sin la fuerza necesaria para lastimarlo, pero sí de una manera que hizo que Jacint se llevase una mano al área recién golpeada, quejándose.

Draco entró a la tienda con el rostro rojo y se paró junto a Pansy. Cuando Narcissa le puso una mano en el hombro y preguntó qué ocurría, no se relajó.

—Insultó a padre —escupió, con un desdén venenoso que le dio escalofríos a Harry. Por la manera en que la mujer y el muchacho intercambiaron miradas cuando este entró, no creyó que hubiese sido _exactamente_ de ese modo.

Ollivander se aproximó a ellos antes de que tuviesen tiempo de solucionarlo. Observó a Narcissa un momento, con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos medio cerrados.

—Álamo, 25 centímetros, semiflexible, núcleo de pelo de thestral. Narcissa Black. Me acuerdo, me acuerdo —decía, entre breves asentimientos que eran más para sí mismo. Luego pasó su atención por las caras de los tres niños que aguardaban.

La campanilla de la tienda sonó y Amelia Parkinson llegó para acompañarlos, como había prometido, pero apenas había saludado a Pansy y Harry, cuando Ollivander prosiguió.

—Espino —declaró, sin despegar los ojos del rostro enrojecido de Draco, que casi temblaba de la frustración, como si la simple palabra fuese la respuesta para todo.

Debió serlo, porque el hombre se dirigió a los estantes y regresó con tres cajas de diferentes tonos oscuros, que le presentó al heredero de los Malfoy. La primera varita en manos de Draco, chisporroteó y se le cayó cuando gritó que quemaba. La segunda fue la que generó un conjunto de chispas rojas.

—Espino. Pelo de unicornio. Elástica —Ollivander asentía, con una mano bajo la barbilla—. Buena varita, se ajustará. Nunca dejes de usarla, el pelo de unicornio puede "marchitarse" sin su dueño.

—No voy a dejar de usarla —él la apretó con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, y con ese giro practicado que le conocía, la deslizó en una de las mangas de su túnica.

Hubo un momento, un terrible instante que lo llenó de una ansiedad desconocida, en que Draco se giró, caminó hacia ellos, y Harry juraba, por la forma en que los miró, que sacaría la nueva varita y le iba a lanzar alguna maldición a él o a Jacint, sólo para dejar en claro que _seguía_ molesto. Pero luego pasó, relajó la postura tanto como un sangrepura se podía permitir, y le dio un golpe débil en el brazo al pasar junto a él.

—Que sea una buena, Potter. No tendré cerca a magos con varitas inútiles —sentenció, antes de dejarse arrastrar por un abrazo de Amelia, que sea lo que sea que le haya dicho, bastó para devolverlo a un humor neutral y la máscara de indiferencia con que se paseaba entre los desconocidos.

Harry estaba a punto de dar saltos cuando se paró frente al fabricador de varitas, y a diferencia de cómo ocurrió con su amigo, este le sacó una caja a la vez. Dos no tuvieron efecto, una le resultaba incómoda.

La que produjo las chispas, lo hizo sonreír.

—Acebo, 27.94 centímetros. Flexible —Ollivander repitió el gesto de llevarse una mano bajo la barbilla mientras lo observaba—, núcleo de pluma de fénix. Interesante. Un buen núcleo, no muy común, leal. Habla bien de ti, muchacho.

Se sintió ruborizar ante los aplausos de Pansy, que no se quedaba quieta por la emoción, y las sonrisas de aprobación de las mujeres que los acompañaban. Sin pensarlo, volvió la cabeza en dirección a Draco, para conocer su opinión; este se fijó en la manga en que guardó su varita nueva, luego en la que Harry aún sostenía en su mano, y le regaló un escueto asentimiento. Con tan simple gesto, el tema en la tienda de túnicas quedó zanjado.

Ocuparon una banca incómoda de madera a unos pasos de distancia del fabricante, uno junto al otro, e intercambiaron una sonrisa leve cuando Pansy se adelantó para recibir la suya.

—Te apuesto a que le toca pelo de unicornio, como a ti —susurró. Draco bufó y lo codeó.

—Yo te apuesto a que será la varita más rara de la que hayas oído hablar, de madera negra o roja, o de pelo o el cuerno de un monstruo de otro país.

—¿Me das una de tus snitch de colección si gano?

Su amigo lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados unos segundos. Para su sorpresa, porque lo dijo a modo de broma, este asintió y le estrechó una mano. Sus dedos, sin querer, permanecieron rozándose, tensos, por encima del banco.

—Quiero una varita bonita —pidió la niña, con las manos unidas tras la espalda y una expresión que era la muestra más pura de la inocencia—, como la de tía Narcissa.

—Varita bonita, varita bonita...varita bonita...—el hombre repitió; con un movimiento de manos, atrajo una caja blanca, con relieves en los lados. La abrió para relevar una pieza clara, justo como le pidió, y de punta ornamentada con una figura curiosa—. Álamo, pelo de unicornio, fle...

Harry se preparó para ganar la apuesta y miró al otro niño con una sonrisa, por lo que se perdió el instante en que Pansy sujetó la varita. Hubo un ruido estridente, un grito de la niña y de Amelia. Draco ahogó un sonido similar.

La varita había salido despedida desde su mano. Ollivander hacía levitar las cajas que el impacto derribó, asegurándole a una Pansy temblorosa que "esas cosas pasan".

El fabricante se tomó unos segundos para sacar la siguiente caja. El resultado fue igual.

Doce varitas exactas fueron disparadas desde el punto en que ella las tocó, de todos los tamaños, maderas y núcleos que Harry conocía, tanto como otros que no. Una voló hacia el techo y rompió _algo_ cuando cayó. Tres expulsaron un humo oscuro que los hizo toser, antes de apartarse de ella también. Otra se resquebrajó en la parte del agarre.

Pansy se encogió, negándose a soltar las lágrimas que se le acumulaban en los ojos. Su hermano mayor se acercó para abrazarla y asegurarle que no había nada de malo con ella. Harry tenía el impulso de hacer lo mismo, porque tenía esa mirada triste de nuevo, ¡y no era justo!

—¿Se supone que...que eso pase? —se inclinó hacia un lado e hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la voz baja. Draco lo miró de reojo y volvió a fijarse en su amiga.

—No.

Una nueva idea cruzó por su cabeza, así que dio un vistazo para comprobar que todos estaban atentos a la niña.

—¿Qué pasó cuando Pansy usó la varita de su papá?

—_Explotó_ —la voz le tembló, y se aclaró la garganta, para seguir: —, la varita se rompió apenas tocó su mano, las astillas salieron volando y nos dieron a los dos.

Harry tragó en seco, y sólo pudo rogar porque no le ocurriese lo mismo, o su amiga se echaría a llorar.

—Creo que tengo una perfecta para ti —dijo Ollivander de pronto, después de alrededor de dos minutos de absoluto silencio y observación a la escena de los hermanos. Pansy levantó la cabeza del hombro de Jacint, para ver al fabricante, como si le acabase de decir que le regalaría lo imposible.

Ollivander conjuró una caja desde la trastienda con un encantamiento no verbal. Era pequeña, más cuadrada que rectangular, con tallados que imitaban diseños ondulares.

La dejó flotar delante de Pansy, quien se tomó un momento para respirar profundo, antes de abrirla y echarle una ojeada. La sujetó.

Las chispas que brotaron de la punta fueron doradas, naranja y rojas, crearon una cadena resplandeciente, que se dividió en dos y la rodeó, como bobinas serpenteantes. Pudo mantener el agarre al fin. Cuando las luces cayeron al piso como cenizas y se desvanecieron, ella se abrazó a la pieza y liberó un sollozo, mezclado con una risa suave.

—Endrino, pelo de Rougarou. 21.3 centímetros, flexible —el hombre asintió despacio.

—¿Veintiuno? ¿No es muy pequeña? —Pansy protestó, a pesar de que la rodeaba con ambas manos y la aferraba, como si fuese su vida, amenazando con escapársele entre los dedos.

—Está fuera del rango usual —admitió él, y para sorpresa de todos, se agachó—. Niña, el endrino es conocido por funcionar mejor con los guerreros. Pero lo que casi nadie sabe es que el arbusto, tiene unas terribles espinas que, con la combinación correcta de plantas mágicas, pueden formar híbridos venenosos, y produce las mejores bayas después de las heladas más terribles, cuando uno podría estar seguro de que moriría. Si te elige el endrino, ninguna otra madera va a funcionar para ti.

Ollivander repasó los relieves de la varita, que se ondulaba, igual que un caracol en torno a la madera, hasta finalizar con una silueta similar a una hoja, en la parte inferior.

—Tiene trozos de coral, y una aleación de sal marina para curar el endrino. Es la única que he hecho con este método, y es tuya, Pansy Parkinson —él se puso de pie y se llevó el índice a la sien—. Me acordaré.

Pansy lo abrazó.

Su madre ahogó un grito y se apresuró a apartarla de un Ollivander rígido, que sólo atinó a alzar los brazos al aire y agachar la cabeza, mientras los niños comenzaban a reírse y celebraban la expresión alegre de su amiga, que enseguida corrió hacia ellos para que viesen su varita.

—¡Aquí, aquí! —les decía entre pequeños saltos, agitando la varita de endrino en el aire.

Se reunieron en una especie de triángulo impreciso, con las varitas extendidas y las puntas tocándose. Donde se unían, un débil brillo se generó, y los tres sonrieron.

Un flash y un "clic" causó que Draco diese un brinco. Ambos se rieron al mirar hacia Narcissa, que los observaba con un deje imposible de ocultar de orgullo, la cámara en mano y la fotografía mágica brotando desde la parte de abajo.

—¿Seguimos hacia la tienda de mascotas? —ofreció ella, sosteniendo la foto, pero sin revisarla todavía. Los tres niños intercambiaron miradas, se guardaron las varitas nuevas y asintieron.

Narcissa le sujetó la mano a Harry y la otra a Draco, de manera que le quedó uno a cada lado; este último, a su vez, buscó la de Pansy, que sonreía pese a los rastros de lágrimas en las mejillas. La mujer les habló de los animales que podían elegirse para llevar a Hogwarts, y del gatito kneazle que ella tuvo cuando estudió, mientras se movían entre el tumulto de magos y brujas, Jacint a unos pasos de ellos, la señora Parkinson dejada atrás, porque les comentó que hablaría un momento con Ollivander para agradecerle.

La tienda de _Animales Mágicos_ los recibió con un tintineo de la campana de la entrada, y una mezcla de aromas que hizo que Draco arrugase la nariz. Era demasiado pequeña para la cantidad de jaulas que cubrían cada centímetro de las paredes, lo que sólo intensificaba la sensación de estar atrapados.

Nada más entrar, una tortuga gigante, con joyas incrustadas en el caparazón, pasó a su lado. Pansy chilló y la hubiese seguido, si el agarre de su amigo no la hubiese frenado a tiempo.

—¡Puffskeins! —la niña se soltó para ir hacia un conjunto de jaulas, donde yacían un montón de criaturas que, para Harry, eran poco más que bolas de pelo del color de la natilla, pero todas empezaron a moverse cuando se acercó, y Pansy sonrió más.

—¿Tú qué quieres, Harry? —Narcissa los puso a ambos por delante de ella y se inclinó lo suficiente para verles el rostro al preguntar. Jacint iba detrás de su hermana, para que no metiese un dedo en la jaula, ni siquiera si eran "adorables" los que la ocupaban.

Él se tomó unos segundos para pensarlo, más que nada porque tenía que recordar las palabras de Remus. _Las ratas negras son inteligentes_, le había dicho, _te ayudarán con tu tarea y te traerán cosas, si las educas bien, pero siempre es bueno tener tu propia lechuza en Hogwarts. No te recomiendo a un sapo, se asustan y se pierden._

—Una lechuza —decidió que, si necesitaba ayuda con la tarea, tendría a Draco para preguntarle.

La mujer asintió y se dirigió a su hijo, que miraba de reojo los alrededores de la tienda, sin la pose de seguridad común en él.

—¿Qué pasa? Recuerda que tienes un búho imperial en casa, Draco. Y Lía estará pendiente de ti, si necesitas enviarme una carta —eso sonaba a que no necesitaba uno, pensó Harry. Tardó un momento en comprender, al ver que su amigo se removía, tirando y aflojando la manga de su túnica, que _ese_ era el punto.

—Padre llevó una lechuza. Decía que un verdadero heredero Malfoy tiene su propio medio para enviar cartas —le replicó Draco, con voz queda.

—Tú tienes el tuyo, ya te lo dije. Pero para acompañarte a Hogwarts, podrías...

—Padre preferiría que siga su ejemplo —lo escuchó musitar. Narcissa los observó a los dos, con una expresión extraña, antes de asentir, seguido de un suspiro.

—Sólo ve a dar una vuelta, con Harry. Ayúdalo a buscarse una buena lechuza, tú sabes de eso, y si hay algún animal que te guste...

Ella dejó la frase en el aire a propósito, notó. Draco le sujetó la muñeca y los alejó de allí, para no dejarles oportunidad de continuar con el tema.

Lo liberó cuando estuvieron frente a las jaulas de las lechuzas, búhos y cuervos. Harry tuvo que levantar la mirada, _arriba, arriba, arriba_, y comprobar que la tienda podía ser pequeña, pero tenía más que suficientes pájaros para el resto del mundo, o al menos, así lo veía a los once años.

—¿Cuál elijo? —le susurró a su amigo, aferrándose a una de las mangas de su túnica por reflejo.

—La que quieras.

—No sé nada sobre aves. ¿Y si elijo una que no quiere enviar cartas? ¿Y si me muerde? ¿Y si...?

Draco bufó y se sacudió para quitárselo de encima.

—Una lechuza que envíe cartas, ¿no? —se palpó los costados de la túnica unos segundos, antes de sacar un pergamino de un bolsillo oculto. Lo dobló y lo levantó, agitándolo delante de una jaula llena de pájaros, que se acercaron con cortos saltos o se abalanzaron sobre los barrotes, estirando las patas para tomarlo—. Están entrenadas ya. No escojas una histérica de las que saltan sobre el papel, esas que mueven la cabeza y se acercan poco a poco son mejores.

Harry boqueó; por un momento, sólo fue capaz de observar al otro niño. Draco se guardó el pergamino de vuelta al bolsillo, se alisó las arrugas inexistentes de la túnica, y fijó una mirada plateada y carente de emoción en las jaulas.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó, vacilante. Las lechuzas que se abalanzaron contra la jaula eran casi todas pardas, grandes, pero si le había dicho que no eligiera esas, él no lo haría. En su lugar, puso su atención en una pequeña y de un plumaje excepcionalmente blanco. De forma inconsciente, desvió la mirada al cabello y rostro pálidos de Malfoy; encontró divertida la comparación.

—Padre me trajo un par de veces, cuando quise un Puffskein, y cuando decidió que me merecía un búho imperial Malfoy. Decía que tenía que aprender este tipo de cosas. Aún las recuerdo —se encogió de hombros.

Harry asintió despacio. _Draco sabe sobre lechuzas_, agregó al registro imaginario.

—Quiero esa.

—¿La blanca? ¿Por qué?

—Es linda, ¿tengo que tener una razón? —parpadeó rápido y frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que no. Vamos a pedirla, ¿qué nombre le vas a poner?

—Hedwig —sonrió, su amigo lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿_Historia de la Magia_?

—¿Ya lo leíste? Remus me hizo ver una parte cuando regresábamos de comprar…

—Potter, yo me sé _todo_ el libro —Draco le dirigió una sonrisa ladeada y lo guio hacia los dependientes, para que le diesen la lechuza y la respectiva jaula.

Pansy eligió ese momento para acercarse. Había dejado a su hermano mayor atrás, atrapado en una plática con Narcissa y Amelia, que estaba de regreso. Llevaba un Puffskein entre los brazos y una sonrisa victoriosa.

—¿Cómo lo convenciste de que te compraran _otra_ mascota?

—¿Otra? —Harry los observó de reojo, mientras recibía la última de las instrucciones sobre el cuidado de Hedwig y hacía un esfuerzo por sostener la jaula. La lechuza le ululó de forma animada.

—Jacint lleva un mes entrenando al Augurey que saqué del patio de los Malfoy, ¡pero se supone que sería una sorpresa! —ella codeó a su amigo, siendo cuidadosa para no soltar a la bola de pelo que llevaba encima. Luego le sonrió, radiante, a Harry—. Va a enviar y traer cartas para mí, es muy listo. Pero para estar dentro, voy a tener a este amiguito.

—¿Puedes llevarte dos mascotas?

—No —Draco contestó, tendiéndole la mano a la dependienta para recibir una porción de comida para Hedwig, tomándose un instante para regañarlo por no estar pendiente y hacerlo él mismo—. Pero Pansy es Pansy y el _Puff_ no ocupa espacio, se lo llevaría en la túnica si no lo dejan entrar al castillo.

La niña sonrió más y se abrazó a la criatura peluda, la determinación de su mirada le dejó claro que no era una simple broma. Ella _sí_ sería capaz de hacerlo.

El conocimiento de ese hecho divirtió a Harry, que cargó con su jaula y caminó junto a ella, escuchándola parlotear acerca de lo _suave_ que era el Puffskein, lo _lindo_ que sería su Augurey, y cómo las demás niñas tendrían envidia de sus dos mascotas.

Cuando escucharon un jadeo ahogado, les llevó medio segundo darse la vuelta y buscar a Draco, que iba detrás de ellos.

El niño estaba quieto, un poco encorvado, y tenía los brazos por debajo de una bola de pelo gris, que se acababa de lanzar sobre él desde la cima de una pila de jaulas. Ante ellos, la criatura cambió de color; un rubio platinado, que imitaba el cabello de Malfoy, se arrastró por sobre el anterior como una ola en la arena, hasta que lo tiñó por completo. Un par de orejas largas se desplegaron a los costados, cuando una cabeza se elevó y una pequeña nariz se presionó contra la mejilla de Draco, quien se quedó con los ojos y la boca abierta del asombro.

El conejo, que no debía ser más grande que la palma de la mano de cualquiera de ellos, se subió de un salto a uno de sus hombros y se acomodó; en un instante, se encogió incluso más y se convirtió en un trozo de tela extra, que se perdía de vista sobre el cuello de la túnica que llevaba. Si no hubiese sido por los ojos, plateados, que se abrieron, y el par de orejas que se levantaron de nuevo, habría parecido que ya no estaba ahí.

Draco reaccionó sosteniendo al conejito con ambas manos y apartándolo cuanto podía, estirando los brazos. El pequeño animal volvió a ser gris en la distancia, de ojos oscuros. Al ladear la cabeza y olfatear, las orejas hicieron cómicos movimientos.

—¡Se transforma! ¿Por qué nuestros conejitos no se transforman también? —la voz de Pansy captó la atención de los mayores y la dependienta, que caminaron hacia ellos.

Como si hubiese sido una señal, el animal se sacudió del agarre de Draco, hasta que no le dejó más opción que abrir las manos y dejar las palmas hacia arriba. Luego saltó desde ahí a la cabeza de este. El niño trastabilló por la impresión, intentando levantar la mirada lo suficiente para verlo, pero el animal se hizo uno con el cabello rubio, y el único rastro de su existencia que quedó fueron el par de orejas que levantó, de tal modo que parecían pertenecerle a él.

Pansy y Harry comenzaron a reírse, mientras él se tocaba la cabeza, sin identificar el lugar que ocupaba el conejo mágico, mucho menos quitándoselo. Las orejas se movían con él, lo que le daba mayor realismo al efecto.

—¿Qué es? —oyeron preguntar a Amelia.

—Es una mutación muy extraña de un conejo normal, le gusta transformarse en objetos y otros animales —la dependienta explicó—. Nos llegó hace poco y estamos pensado cómo entrenarlos o presentarlos a los magos, porque aún hay mucho que no sabemos de ellos.

—¿Como qué? —Narcissa intervino, con la mirada fija en la forma en que el par de orejas se sacudían y Draco enrojecía, mascullando sobre una "rata de orejas largas" sobre su cabeza.

—Bueno, no sabemos por qué no crece más que eso —apuntó la trabajadora—, ni cuánto tiempo vivirá en promedio, o en qué más se puede transformar. Ni siquiera tenemos muy en claro si su comportamiento será como el de un conejo normal, y aunque ha sido muy dócil con todos, no se había subido a nadie así.

Draco logró quitárselo jalando una de las orejas. El conejo retomó la forma animal y quedó colgando del agarre del niño, que lo examinó con el ceño fruncido por un momento, antes de que maniobrase para quedar de pie sobre la manga de la túnica y corriese por su brazo. Avanzó el último tramo de un salto, atravesando el hombro, para que él no lo volviese a coger, terminó por instalarse en el espacio junto a su garganta, desde donde le frotó la nariz en la línea de la mandíbula.

—Lo llevamos —sentenció la señora Malfoy, con las manos unidas por delante del vestido y una sonrisa débil. Su hijo, que ladeaba la cabeza en un desesperado intento por apartarse del conejo, frunció aún más el ceño.

—¿Cómo, madre?

—Nos lo llevamos, Draco. Para que sea tu compañero en Hogwarts.

Harry notó que su amigo estaba preparado para replicar, así que dejó la jaula de Hedwig en el piso, con cuidado, y se acercó para darle un vistazo al conejo y acariciarle el lomo. Bajo su tacto, después de que el animal lo hubiese reconocido, el pelaje le cambió de gris a un negro, desordenado, en una imitación del suyo. Él sonrió.

—¿No te parece increíble? —le susurró, sin despegar los ojos del animal, que lucía dispuesto a copiarle el tono de verde del iris, para lo que tuvo que intentarlo dos veces. No se dio cuenta de que Draco, al mismo tiempo, lo miraba a él, _sólo a él_—. Nadie más tendrá uno así en Hogwarts, imagina cuánto podrías aprender de transformaciones si lo llevas. Y nadie más los entrena, le puedes enseñar lo que quieras.

—No suena..._tan_ mal.

—¡Y es bonito! —añadió Pansy, que se aproximó para acariciarlo también, a lo que el conejo respondió dándoles un par de lamidas en las puntas de los dedos a ambos.

Draco liberó un suspiro dramático y los alejó dando manotazos al aire. Conservaba parte del ceño fruncido.

—Bien. Me llevo a la rata de orejas largas —aceptó, y el conejo, como si pudiese entenderlo, también lo lamió; él arrugó la nariz e intentó, en vano, mantenerlo lejos de su cara.

Fue el turno de Amelia de arrastrarlos fuera de la tienda. Hizo a Jacint caminar por donde pudiese verlo, y tomó una mano de Pansy, lo que causó que Draco tuviese que sostenerse de la mujer y también llevar a Harry. Este último miró hacia atrás, a Narcissa, que se quedaba en la tienda para rellenar formularios, obtener sellos y algunos trámites que no sabía por qué, pero necesitaba para el conejo. Luego volvió a fijarse en el animal, del que sólo destacaban un par de ojos, ahora plateados, sobre el trozo de tela pegado a la túnica de Draco.

—¿Qué nombre le vas a poner? —Harry se balanceaba de un lado a otro, más que por el peso de Hedwig, por el tamaño de la jaula que la cargaba. Se preguntó por qué no podía sólo dejarla libre y que volase junto a él.

Draco lo consideró por unos segundos.

—_Leporis_.

—¿Qué es eso? —arrugó el entrecejo, intentando hacer memoria, pero no le sonaba a algo que hubiese oído antes.

—Uno de los nombres de una constelación.

—Le voy a decir Lep —decidió con una nueva sonrisa—. Hola, Lep, yo soy amigo de Draco, tu dueño. También voy a ser tu amigo.

El mencionado bufó y le dio un suave apretón en la mano que sostenía.

—No seas tonto, Potter, ni que te fuese a entender.

—¿Cómo sabes que no?

Él se limitó a rodar los ojos y dejarle hablar con el conejo, que alzó una oreja y la movió en dirección a Harry, pero por lo demás, no dio muestras de escuchar o comprender.

Alcanzaron la heladería cargados con las compras, o al menos, las de la última tienda; Pansy, con el Puffskein en brazos, fue la única que pudo seguir a su madre al interior del local, mientras ellos, por llevar una jaula y el otro por tener, de nuevo, un par de orejas largas sobre la cabeza, se quedaron bajo el cuidado de Jacint en la parte de afuera, donde requería trabajo no estorbar a los magos que hacían compras de útiles escolares a último momento.

—Harry —el muchacho lo llamó en voz baja, pero les hizo una seña a los dos, que se aproximaron—, ¿por qué hay un perro negro y enorme que te está siguiendo desde la tienda de túnicas?

—¿Un...qué?

—Un perro —dio un vistazo alrededor, frunció el ceño y volvió a concentrarse en ellos—. Fue detrás de nosotros cuando salíamos de la tienda de Madam Malkin, estaba cerca cuando estaba con Draco afuera de la tienda de varitas, y se está intentando esconder entre los magos desde que salimos de la de mascotas. Pensé que era con Pansy, pero se sienta a observarte y camina por donde tú ya pasaste, no ella.

—¿Y esperaste hasta ahora para decirlo? —Draco tiró de uno de los bordes de su túnica y le reclamó en un susurro contenido. Harry no podía explicarse por qué había empalidecido de pronto.

—Podría haber seguido a cualquiera, o a nadie.

—Podría haberse _llevado_ a Pansy, si fuese- agh —negó.

Cuando parecía que Jacint le iba a contestar, el heredero Malfoy bufó y se apartó de ellos. Se escabulló entre los magos más cercanos, mirando alrededor. Harry se apresuró a ir detrás de él y sujetarle la muñeca.

—¿Qué haces?

—Lo busco —respondió con simpleza—, quiero ver dónde está.

—¿Para qué?

—¿Como que para qué? Para que se vaya, Potter, usa tu única neurona para algo por una vez.

Harry sintió el impulso de contestar a la ofensa, pero se lo calló cuando vio, tal y como había dicho el muchacho, un perro negro, que se asomaba desde el lateral de uno de los locales aledaños y le movía la cola. Ladró, aunque por el ajetreo del Callejón Diagón, no pudo oírlo.

Estuvo a punto de reírse.

—Ven —le dijo a Draco, que lo vio como si se hubiese vuelto loco, pero tiró de su brazo y corrió hacia el perro—, ¡mira! —se tomó un segundo para avisarle a Jacint que sabía de quién era el animal y continuó deslizándose entre el tumulto de magos.

Se mezclaron con la multitud, tuvieron que pasar por debajo de brazos y compras flotantes, para llegar a un pasadizo en medio de dos tiendas casi vacías. Una vez allí, se agacharon en busca del aire que perdieron en la carrera, mientras el can se convertía en un divertido Sirius Black.

—Uh, el perro malvado que los sigue y se los va a comer. Uh, qué malo soy, muy malo —su padrino simuló garras con las manos y sacudió la cabeza. Harry se rio sin aliento. Junto a él, Draco se quedaba boquiabierto.

—Eres un animago —fue lo único que salió de la boca del niño, que después frunció un poco el ceño.

—Y tú llevas un dulce conejito a Hogwarts, primo, sí.

—¿Por qué seguías a Potter?

—¿Será porque es mi ahijado?

—¿No sabes que puedes caminar a un lado, como una persona común y corriente?

—Hablando de personas comunes y corrientes...—sin disimulo, Sirius apuntó hacia la cabeza de Draco, donde el conejo se había acomodado de nuevo, y lucía como si el par de orejas le brotasen del cabello.

Malfoy contuvo la respiración y las mejillas se le ruborizaron.

—¿Otra vez está ahí?

—Otra vez está ahí —Harry se lo confirmó; sólo por ser buen amigo, intentó no reírse como lo hizo Sirius. _Falló_.

Draco hizo un sonido de frustración desde el fondo de la garganta y jaló de una oreja, lo que causó que el conejo volviese a su estado 'normal'. El niño lo recostó entre los brazos y lo dejó allí, donde se acurrucó.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sirius? —preguntó Harry, una vez que decidió que era suficiente de burlas hacia su amigo. El hombre ladeó la cabeza, alternó la mirada entre ambos, y se cruzó de brazos después.

—Quería despedirme. Ya sabes, Remus me convenció de acompañarlo al trabajo de corresponsal al que se va hoy. Serán tres semanas fuera de Gran Bretaña y no voy a estar para llevarte al tren, subirte y fingir que lloro, aunque sé que volverás.

Harry negó, pero dejó la jaula de Hedwig en el piso y rodeó a su padrino con los brazos. Como él continuaba sentado en el piso desde antes de transformarse, fue más sencillo de lo usual.

—Además de eso —Sirius continuó, sin soltarlo y con esa sonrisa feroz que no auguraba nada bueno—, quería verte cuando consiguieras tu varita y a tu mascota nueva. Y darte un regalo.

—Podías haber entrado con nosotros si querías...—le recordó en voz baja. Él sólo sacudió la cabeza con ganas.

—Nada de eso, qué aburrido sería. Fastidiar a los paranoicos sangrepura siempre es más divertido.

Sirius lo liberó del agarre, antes de que tuviese tiempo a procesar lo que acababa de decir. Estiró una mano para revolverle el cabello a Draco, que lo esquivó de manera casual.

—¿Y tu madre?

—Sigue en la tienda de mascotas.

—Por el conejo anormal, imagino —él asintió y volvió a poner su atención en Harry, colocándole las manos en los hombros—, mejor así. Mis regalos van a servirles a los dos, y no quiero que ningún adulto responsable esté cerca y se entere de esto.

Aquello le sonaba a una de las razones por las que Lily solía regañar al grupo de los antiguos Merodeadores, mas dio un vistazo a su amigo, que parecía un poco intrigado ahora, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Veamos qué es —su padrino le dio un golpe débil en el hombro y se rio de su respuesta.

—Bien, comencemos por este —en un movimiento veloz, sacó un objeto de su bolsillo. A Harry le recordó al gesto que hacía Draco al alcanzar la varita; a este también debió hacerlo, porque sintió las manos de su amigo aferrarle de los costados y tirar hacia atrás, hasta apartarlo de Sirius.

Él les tendió la mano con una sonrisa divertida, que decía que sabía bien en qué pensaron, y les mostró un espejo, con los bordes endurecidos, recubiertos de una capa que evitaba que se cortase y servía de marco a la vez.

—¿Qué es eso? —a pesar de que Draco fue quien habló, Harry recibió el objeto y lo hizo girar ante las miradas curiosas de ambos.

—Es algo que usaba cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, espejos encantados para conversar durante las clases. Yo tengo uno igual —en un giro de muñeca, tenía la varita afuera y la punta en el centro del cristal, donde le aplicó una suave presión, que lo dividió en dos idénticos, por lo que los niños ahogaron un jadeo—. Y con decir mi nombre, me llaman. Si usan el mismo hechizo que yo, les servirán.

Harry le pasó uno a Draco, que también comenzó a darle vueltas y examinarlo. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada.

—Pero eso no es todo lo que les tengo —Sirius volvió a captar su atención, deslizando un pergamino doblado desde su chaqueta.

Los niños se inclinaron hacia adelante para averiguar qué era. El conejo, Lep, los imitó, echando las orejas hacia al frente y olfateando el aire.

—Este es nuestro mayor secreto, ni siquiera Lily lo sabe, y nosotros prometimos no contarle a nadie fuera del grupo...hasta ahora —añadió, para efectos dramáticos, y colocó la varita sobre el papel—. _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._

La tinta apareció como un punto en el medio, se expandió, palabras y figuras cobraron vida sobre el pergamino. Sirius lo desplegó y reveló un mapa.

_Un mapa de un castillo._

—Hogwarts —dijo a los niños, que no lo reconocían por entonces—, muestra todo y a todos, dónde están, qué hacen, cada hora, de cada día. Pasadizos secretos, huecos en los retratos. Hay lugares a los que sólo se puede entrar cuando te paras frente a ellos con el mapa, y sigues las instrucciones que te da.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron otra mirada. Su amigo, notó, tenía una luz inusual en los ojos plateados, cuando se guardó el espejo miniatura en la túnica y lo tomó del hombro.

—Podríamos conocer todos los secretos del castillo, incluso antes de ir, ¿te lo imaginas? —le susurró en el oído, una sonrisa más que genuina haciéndose presente en su rostro.

—Tú sí entiendes, primo —Sirius sonrió aún más, les mostró cómo ocultar el mapa, y se los extendió. Draco fue quien lo tomó—. Queríamos hacerte una ceremonia formal, bien elegante y dramática, pero Remus y Peter tienen mucho trabajo, y le dije a James que probablemente lo compartirías con Ron o Draco, y era mejor si _sólo_ te lo daba.

Harry reconoció el momento exacto en que el cuerpo detrás de él, se tensó. La mano cerrada en torno al mapa, tembló.

—¿James? —al hablar, lo hizo sólo con un hilo de voz. Como si presintiese lo que se avecinaba, el conejo mágico estiró las orejas lo suficiente para palparle las mejillas a Draco, gesto que volvió más pronunciado su rictus de desagrado.

Sirius pareció darse cuenta de que había cometido un error. Por un segundo, no fue el padrino amigable y bromista que conocía, sino un hombre cansado y triste. Aunque se recuperó enseguida, Harry lo notó.

—Los Merodeadores lo creamos, pero entenderás que hace muchos, muchos años que nadie lo usa. Queríamos- _yo_ quería, que Harry fuese a Hogwarts para que lo tuviese.

Los nudillos de Draco estaban más blancos de lo normal, debido a la presión que ejercía sobre el pedazo de papel. Su respiración se hizo errática, luego se calmó de forma tan abrupta, que temió por su amigo y se giró para encararlo.

Draco sonreía. Era una sonrisa fea, desagradable, y le daba un toque a su rostro que lo convertía en alguien muy diferente al niño que él conocía.

Erguido, con aquella expresión de desprecio, y doblando y guardándose el mapa en un bolsillo de la túnica, Harry creyó entender a lo que Jacint se refería con que su amigo podía llegar a ser algo que no querían. Con la influencia incorrecta.

Todo dependía de con quién estuviese, razonó. Harry se dijo que, al igual que como no quería ver un gesto de tristeza en él, no deseaba que este se repitiese. Y haría lo que fuera por evitarlo.

—Un mapa viejo, querido primo —el tono con que lo dijo era duro, burlón, y le causó un escalofrío—, excelente. Servirá.

—¿En serio?

Al oírlo vacilar, Draco lo observó como si fuese un insecto en su zapato, pero después hubo _algo_ que se suavizó en esos ojos de plomo, y el color plata fue casi tan claro como de costumbre.

—Tú —le tocó el pecho con el índice— y yo —repitió el gesto en sí mismo, la sonrisa se le torció, y Harry percibió un indescriptible alivio inundarlo al recuperar a _su_ Draco—, vamos a explorar cada rincón de Hogwarts y a descubrir todo lo que no se haya descubierto todavía. Y haremos nuestro propio mapa, uno mucho, _mucho_ mejor que este, uno tan bueno que esos…_viejos_ Merodeadores van a envidiarnos. Pero, hasta que eso pase, sí, este nos servirá.

Harry sonrió ante la perspectiva de la "exploración" y asintió con ganas.

—Y tú nos vas a ayudar con los encantamientos, ¿cierto, primo? —añadió tras un momento, y cuando se dio la vuelta para volver a fijarse en Sirius, no se percató de la mirada curiosa del hombre.

—Claro, usen el espejo para contactarme. Esto será divertido.

Su padrino se puso de pie despacio y le colocó una mano en los hombros, para atraerlo hacia él y darle un abrazo más, uno que le prometía que hablarían pronto. Harry se dejó arrastrar por sus juegos, riéndose cuando le revolvió el cabello con fuerza.

—Sigue haciendo lo que haces —le susurró, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar a qué se refería, Sirius lo soltó. Le acunó el rostro unos segundos, dio un paso hacia atrás, y miró a Draco fijamente.

Cuando le puso una mano en el hombro, su amigo no se apartó de nuevo. Mantuvo la barbilla levantada y una mirada desafiante. Sirius le dio un golpe débil en la frente con el dedo índice. Un instante más tarde, era un perro negro y usaba las cuatro patas para correr lejos de ellos, ladridos de despedida se perdían en el bullicio exterior.

—Sería bueno que no le digamos de esto a nadie, por ahora.

Harry se apresuró a sostener la jaula de Hedwig y seguir a su amigo, cuando este se giró para emprender el camino de regreso. Draco, sin embargo, se detuvo después de algunos pasos, extendiendo un brazo para cortarle el paso.

—¿Ni siquiera a Pansy? —le preguntó, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Ni siquiera a ella —asintió—, será un secreto entre nosotros.

Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Draco lo sujetó, de nuevo, de la muñeca, y lo guio a través de la multitud, de regreso a la entrada de la heladería.

Harry nunca le contó lo emocionado que estaba de saber algo relacionado a él, que ni Pansy ni Jacint conocerían.

Cuando regresaron con los demás, la niña se les acercó entre pequeños saltos y les tendió un par de helados. Draco probó la punta del suyo, uno verde brillante de chispas coloridas, y luego los señaló a los dos, haciéndolos arquear las cejas.

—Disfruten su último día de relajación infantil.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Harry se rio por la incredulidad, su amigo lo miró con tanta solemnidad, que el sonido murió en su garganta.

—Porque cuando entremos a Hogwarts, estaremos muy ocupados.

—¿No hemos empezado y ya piensas en las tareas? —Pansy se burló, casi por completo escondida detrás del helado de dos sabores que tenía.

—¿Quién habló de las tareas?

—¿Entonces de qué hablas?

—De nosotros —hizo un gesto dramático, helado incluido, que los abarcó a los tres, y sonrió—. Estaremos camino a la grandeza, eso nos tendrá ocupados.

—¿Grandeza? —Harry repitió, confundido.

—Por supuesto. Pansy y yo tendremos las mejores notas del curso —habló como si el asunto fuese obvio, y la niña parpadeó un par de veces, al parecer, tan confundida como él—. Y tú y yo, Potter, seremos los jugadores más jóvenes de Quidditch en el último siglo. Y si los demás estudiantes no son un reto, puede que hasta me gane el Premio Anual antes de graduarnos.

Los otros dos intercambiaron miradas y comenzaron a reírse. Draco los observó en silencio, comiendo de su helado.

—¿No crees que es un poco..._demasiado_...? —su amiga gesticuló y se comió su helado, aún sonriendo.

—Nunca es _demasiado_, es que ninguno de los dos tiene visión. Ya verán, seremos lo mejor de lo mejor, es nuestro destino. Hay que ser ambiciosos.

Harry volvió a reírse y negó, sin poder creer los extremos a los que su amigo llegaba.

—Hay suficiente ambición aquí _sólo_ contigo, Draco.

—Tú eres ambicioso por los tres —estuvo de acuerdo él, y tras intercambiar miradas de nuevo, ambos se encogieron de hombros.

El heredero de los Malfoy miró a uno y luego al otro. Bufó.

—No saben nada, es nuestro destino —insistió, y con la barbilla en alto, reuniendo toda la dignidad de un sangrepura de su clase, se dedicó a comerse su postre.

Harry tampoco le diría alguna vez lo mucho que le gustó verse incluido en esos planes.

* * *

**La verdad es que me emociona mucho comenzar con este libro, jdkdk. Tengo que reconocer que adoro al Dracobebé bien egocéntrico y ambicioso, jAJAJA, es como "¿qué clase de cosas piensa este niño de once años?" ¿?**

**Este capítulo demoró más de lo que tenía previsto, porque mi beta es una persona distraída; esa es la única explicación honesta, jajaja. La estuve ayudando con algo y simplemente no encontró el tiempo (no es que estos capítulos sean tan cortos tampoco, ay).**

**Creo que este es uno de esos capítulos que dicen **_**muchas**_** cosas, pero uno sólo los nota cuando relee después de que han sucedido, y resultan como "oh". Cuando lo escribía, le quise dar una escena importante a cada uno de los niños e interacciones entre ellos, lo que dio como resultado que cada tienda estuviese un poco más 'centrada' en alguno que en el resto. Personalmente, adoro muchísimo a Leporis; si me han leído antes, sabrán que me gusta incluir mascotas que son puro amor en las historias, y es que yo adoro a los animalitos, djdkkd.**

**En realidad no sé qué más comentarles, porque siento que se me escapará un spoiler si sigo, jAJAJA. Mejor respondo a los comentarios ;)**

**Primero, no me voy a disculpar por el llanto derramado con el regalo de Lucius a su hijo y la reacción de Draco, porque yo sufrí al hacerlo, mi beta sufrió al corregirlo, así que sepan que el dolor es colectivo, jajaja.**

**Alguien me dejó esta definición de Harry: "es una cajita de sorpresas súper hiperactivo y destructor que de no ser por Draco tomaría un sin fin de locas ideas y haría un festín de travesuras", que se me hizo súper interesante, porque es justo como me lo imagino ¿? considero a Harry este tipo de niño que, como diría mi beta, **_**jala **_**para todo, es decir, que le encanta curiosear, ir por ahí, hacer cualquier cosa en que pueda estar con sus amigos. Y sí, travesuras de a montones. A su vez, es posible que mientras Draco intenta que lo que hace no termine en caos, él sea quien cause más problemas, sólo eso agregaré ;)**

**No voy a hacer esto eterno, porque son más de las 2am y qué flojera, jajaja. Sólo dejaré por aquí, a cierta lectora, un: por favor, no sudes, llores y escupas azúcar, que todavía estamos empezando ¿?**

**Eso es todo. Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	7. 6 L1

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario**: Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género**: Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer**: Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 1. **_**Harry Potter y la piedra de la luna.**_

* * *

**Capítulo seis: **_De cuando ingresaron al colegio (y fueron Seleccionados)_

Harry apenas se contenía de dar saltos y echar a correr detrás de cualquier cabeza pelirroja o rubia que viera, en busca de sus amigos. Se movían entre la multitud muggle-mágica a un ritmo que, para el niño entusiasta de once años, era demasiado lento.

James llevaba el carro de equipaje; los dos baúles, uno de ropa, uno de libros, la jaula de Hedwig.

Lily iba unos pasos por delante, sujetando la mano de su hijo, dispuesta a darle el último sermón que tendría por los próximos meses, hasta las vacaciones de navidad en que volvería a casa.

—...y quiero que te portes bien —decía ella. Caminaba sin ver el trayecto, aunque Harry estaba seguro de que sabía bien a dónde se dirigían, así que se dejaba arrastrar bajo su agarre—. Prométeme que te vas a portar bien.

—Lo prometo, mamá —puso la sonrisa inocente marca Black, con que Sirius tendía a bromear acerca de haberse salvado de más de un castigo. Ella lo observó un momento, como si tuviese que evaluar su sinceridad, luego asintió.

—Tienes que comer todas tus verduras.

—Sí, mamá.

—Cepillarte los dientes después de cada comida, y no pedirle más dulces a los elfos domésticos. Ellos te los pueden ofrecer, pero debes decirles que no, ¿entendido?

—Sí.

—Y no quiero que uses la misma camiseta todos los días, que para algo te empacamos varias; ten cuidado con ellas, y no te confíes de los elfos para tenerlas todas sucias y esperar que te las laven. Aplica a pantalones, ropa interior y calcetines, Harry, por Merlín, ponte calcetines diferentes, ¿me oíste?

—Sí, mamá —la respuesta fue casi una exhalación cuando se rio y rodó los ojos. Lily le dio un débil golpe en la parte posterior del cuello.

—Haz tus tareas, no esperes a que se te acumulen para hacerlas a último minuto, estudia para los exámenes. Haz caso a los profesores, salúdalos y se bueno. No hagas travesuras en las clases de vuelo, Harry James Potter, conozco _esa_ mirada.

El niño volvió a reírse; escuchó a su padre imitarlo, hasta que la mujer le dio una mirada severa.

—No te metas en peleas y no hechices a nadie, pero defiéndete si tienes que hacerlo. No dejes que molesten a Ron por ser un Weasley, sabes cómo se pueden poner algunos magos con eso. Si alguien hace llorar a Pansy, tienes mi permiso para gritarle a esa persona y decirle que es un idiota.

—¿Sólo eso? —James intervino, mostrando una sonrisa divertida, la misma que despareció con otra mirada recriminatoria de su esposa.

—¿Y si hacen llorar a Draco? —Harry preguntó, con el ceño fruncido, en cuanto atravesaron juntos la pared divisora que los llevaba al andén del expreso. Su madre le besó la frente y le regaló una sonrisa dulce.

—Entonces también puedes gritarle a esas personas, amor.

Asintió con determinación e intercambió una mirada cómplice con ella. Lily se puso de rodillas, ajena al barullo de las familias que se despedían de sus hijos, y los de primer año, muchos llorando. Le acunó el rostro entre las manos y le dio tantos besos, que Harry se sintió ruborizar y se removió.

—Amor, amor, cielo, mi vida, escúchame —pidió, en voz tan baja, que no le habría sorprendido descubrir que ni siquiera James la escuchó—. Hay magos, igual que muggles, que no siempre te van a tratar bien, ni a los que quieres. Así como algunos les dicen cosas feas a los Weasley, porque son muchos en una casa y tienen el cabello rojo, y por otras cosas, también habrá quienes les hablen mal a Pansy, o a Draco, porque no tienen papás, ¿tú entiendes que tus amigos no tienen papás, amor?

Harry asintió.

—El papá de Draco está en As...Azkaban —recordó, con el entrecejo arrugado en una expresión de profunda concentración. Su madre le cepilló, en vano, el cabello con las manos.

—Y algunos lo pueden tratar mal por eso. Sólo...no quiero que dejes que te afecte, ni les hagas caso, porque siguen siendo tus amigos, ¿cierto? —aguardó la confirmación, que llegó en la forma de otro asentimiento. Ella sonrió, antes de ponerse de pie despacio.

El expreso emitió un pitido y una nube de humo se elevó desde la parte delantera, como advertencia de la salida que estaba próxima. Lily se llevó una mano a la sien y la frotó.

—Ah, sí, no molestes al Calamar Gigante, ni te pelees con otros por ser de una Casa diferente a la tuya. ¡Y saluda al profesor Snape de mi parte!

—¿A ese? —James volvió a interrumpir, con la boca torcida por el desagrado— ¿por qué quieres que él salude a_ Snivellus_? No, Harry, quédate lejos de ese...

Lily lo calló con otra mirada, el niño no supo qué era lo que pretendía decirle. Su madre le dio un abrazo fuerte cuando el pitido del tren se repitió.

—Cuídate mucho, escríbenos seguido. Te amamos.

Harry levantó la cabeza, a tiempo para recibir un beso más, entre las cejas, y se rio.

—También los amo —musitó con voz ahogada, los ojos comenzaron a escocerle en el momento en que, por fin, lo alcanzó la realización de que se alejaría de sus padres por primera vez.

Ella lo dejó ir despacio, como si le costase, y Harry se apresuró a ir hacia los brazos abiertos de su padre, que lo alzó para dejarlos a la misma altura y lo apretó.

—Ten cuidado, aprende mucho, diviértete y no hagas nada que yo no haría, ¿bien? —la voz de James también tenía un tono extraño, pero él prefirió enterrar el rostro en su cuello y no hacer comentarios al respecto.

Cuando su padre lo hizo descender, el último pitido del tren se escuchó. James cargó con el equipaje hacia el expreso y usó un hechizo de levitación para ayudar a subirlo. Harry recibió otro abrazo una vez que estuvo arriba, y agitó la mano para despedirse de su madre, que se tallaba los ojos para deshacerse de las lágrimas, a pesar de que sonreía.

Lo último que vio antes de que su padre se apartase del andén, fue el guiño que le dedicó y tuvo que contener un sonido lastimero mitad risa, mitad sollozo, porque sabía a qué se debía.

Recordó por qué estaba tan emocionado al acercarse a la estación, más allá de ir a Hogwarts y vivir lo que Sirius habría calificado de una "nueva aventura", y se rio para sus adentros.

Arrastró los baúles y la jaula por el pasillo, asomándose en cada compartimiento, hasta que dio con uno lleno de cabezas pelirrojas.

—¡Hey, compañero! —Ron salió del extraño encierro en que estaba sometido, en medio de un asiento, entre los gemelos. Se acercó para abrazarlo y darle una palmada en la espalda. Detrás de él, Percy saludó con un gesto vago.

—¡Harry! ¿Por qué...—comenzó uno de los gemelos, Fred o George, él no podía saberlo.

—...tan solo? —siguió el otro— ¿a dónde dejaste...

—...a tu futuro esposo?

Ron sacó la lengua, fingió arcadas, y les dijo a los gemelos que se callaran. Por supuesto que estos empezaron a reírse, y no se calmaron ni un ápice cuando Percy les pidió silencio. Harry hizo un esfuerzo por no enrojecer y cubrirse el rostro, porque estaba convencido de que sólo les daría más razones para continuar.

—¿Te quieres sentar con nosotros, amigo?

—¿No están llenos ya? —dio otro vistazo al compartimiento. Los tres Weasley menores ocupaban un asiento, Percy estaba en el otro, pegado a la ventana; un baúl, una pila de pergaminos y libros, lo separaba de lo que parecía ser un puesto tomado, si el enorme gato que les daba miradas a todos, era una pista.

—Bueno, la verdad es que...

—Permiso, por favor —una vocecilla lo hizo girar la cabeza.

Harry se fijó en la niña despeinada que estaba en el corredor, intentando abrirse espacio entre él y su mejor amigo. Despacio, se hizo a un lado, lo que le permitió a ella pasar al interior del compartimiento y ocupar el asiento junto a Percy, en el que el gato se echó sobre su regazo. Se puso a leer un tomo de tamaño considerable, sin prestar atención a las burlas de los gemelos, lo que debía ser admirable, pensaba él.

Fue la primera vez que vio a Hermione Granger.

—...¡ella es tan molesta, Harry! —siseó; aunque no lo disimuló bien, la niña no levantó la mirada del libro—. Llegó hace menos de diez minutos, me ha corregido como cinco veces, regañó a los gemelos hasta callarlos, y habló por lo que pensé que eran horas, ¡horas! Con Percy, ¡sobre...libros de historia, Harry! ¡Me voy a volver loco, ayúdame! ¡Sácame de aquí!

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reír y le dio un golpe débil a su mejor amigo en el brazo, Ron se limitó a jurarle que no pensaría igual si hubiese estado con ella.

—Voy a buscar a Draco y Pansy, si quieres venir...

Ron repitió las arcadas falsas.

—Mis hermanos y la sabelotodo, contra Malfoy y Parkinson —puso ambas manos con las palmas hacia arriba, y las balanceó, como si fuesen parte de una balanza. Su expresión de desagrado no menguó—. No me estás prometiendo mucha mejora, compañero.

Harry le volvió a dar un golpe débil y rodó los ojos. Los gemelos, que susurraban entre ellos, eligieron ese momento para aproximarse; se pusieron uno junto a Ron, uno al lado de él, y les pasaron los brazos alrededor de los hombros en un movimiento idéntico.

—Ya déjalo, _Ronnie_ —dijo uno, en un tono meloso y sonriendo.

—Entiéndelo, Harry —el otro siguió—, Ronnie no tiene novio, como tú. No creemos...

—...que vaya a tener a alguien alguna vez.

—¡Hey! —Ron se preparó para comenzar una pelea, pero el hermano que lo sostenía, lo aferró para detenerlo. El que Harry pensaba que era George, tomó el equipaje y comenzó a meterlo al compartimiento.

—La cosa es así...—los gemelos insistieron. Uno guiaba al menor hacia los asientos, el otro sólo lo dejó con la jaula de Hedwig, en medio del pasillo casi vacío.

El movimiento del expreso era una oscilación lenta y constante. A lo lejos, podía oír el barullo dentro de los compartimientos y el rechinido de las ruedas de un carrito de golosinas.

—...tendremos tus baúles aquí, para que vengas a cambiarte y salves a Ronnie de su desgracia, antes de llegar al castillo.

—Y mientras, puedes ir a buscar a tu novio y...

—...darle todos los besitos que quieras. _Muak, muak, muak_ —ambos comenzaron a lanzar besos falsos al aire, y con Ron de vuelta al asiento, le cerraron la puerta del compartimiento.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, se rio de la expresión contrariada de Ron, que volvía a quedar entre sus hermanos mayores, y tomó la jaula de su lechuza para continuar la búsqueda del resto de sus amigos.

Dio un vistazo al pasillo para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca de él. Sin cuidado, deslizó una túnica de tela oscura desde el interior de su suéter, donde la escondió al recibirla. Mientras se la pasaba por encima y abrazaba la jaula de Hedwig, suplicándole que hiciese silencio, recordó las palabras de su padre al dársela, antes de salir de Godric's Hollow:

…_esta es una capa de invisibilidad, Harry. Ha pasado de generación en generación entre los Potter. La magia normal no la detecta, y puedes escapar de tus problemas si la usas, pero no le digas a tu mamá que yo te dije esto, porque ella no sabe que aún la tengo…_

Una vez oculto bajo la capa y aferrado a la jaula, avanzó con el mayor sigilo posible, lo que no fue difícil hasta que tuvo que hacerse a un lado y pegar la espalda a la pared, para evitar que la señora del carrito de golosinas lo rozase. Contuvo el aliento durante unos segundos, lo suficiente para verla alejarse a un metro de distancia, y se apresuró a reanudar su camino.

Vio tanto magos como brujas de su edad de diferentes edades, charlando y riéndose. Se preguntó a dónde se habrían metido Pansy y Draco. Por un momento, incluso llegó a tener la dolorosa certeza de que había equivocado la decisión de sus amigos, y ese día, uno estaba de camino a Durmstrang y la otra a Beauxbatons.

Y después los encontró.

El compartimiento estaba casi al final del expreso, las cortinas de la puerta y ventana estaban descorridas, lo que permitía ver los asientos y el paisaje en el exterior. Draco era el único sentado allí.

Harry se quedó unos instantes fuera, con una mano, escondida por la capa de invisibilidad, presionada contra la puerta de cristal, y sonrió al notar la forma en que las luces del exterior hacían a su amigo verse _resplandeciente_. Le hizo pensar en la primera impresión que tuvo cuando se conocieron, y sintió un arrebato de cariño, que estuvo a punto de hacerlo reír como un tonto, cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco sostenía entre ambas manos un objeto circular y a Lep —el conejo mágico—, mientras le hablaba con una seriedad que sólo podía ser de una reprimenda.

Corrió la puerta de golpe, el sonido sobresaltó a su amigo, que miró en su dirección, sin verlo realmente. Harry caminó hacia adentro, asegurándose de ser ruidoso con cada paso que daba, y vio que Draco pegaba la espalda a la pared junto a la ventana, acunaba al conejo contra su pecho y sacaba la varita de espino para apuntar, aunque de forma curiosa, hacia el punto en que estaba.

El niño-que-brillaba comenzaba a empalidecer cuando, de pronto, bajó la cabeza y se fijó en el objeto entre sus manos. El miedo en su rostro se transformó en algo desagradable cuando frunció el ceño.

—Potter —escupió, con un toque de desdén frívolo, que no le pasó desapercibido.

Sorprendido y dudando de las palabras de su padre, se giró para estirarse, aún debajo de la capa, y cerrar las cortinas del compartimiento, de manera que sólo ellos pudiesen ver lo que pasaba dentro.

Harry bajó la jaula al piso y deslizó la túnica hacia sus hombros, de manera que la cabeza le quedase expuesta. Le mostró una sonrisa amplia y divertida, que no fue correspondida con las mismas emociones.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó, al notar que, del cuello hacia abajo, su cuerpo era invisible y de que James no bromeaba al respecto.

—¿De dónde sacaste una capa de invisibilidad? —habló al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron por un momento, Harry todavía sonriéndole, Draco rodó los ojos. Cuando su amigo le mostró el Apuntador, con sus punteros moviéndose hacia todas partes y uno solo, rojo y delgado, que señalaba hacia él, pareció que algo se relajaba en sus músculos, una tensión que no entendía a qué se debía ni por qué desaparecía.

—Averiguaba dónde estabas —explicó él. Harry sólo ensanchó su sonrisa al retirarse la capa por completo y ocupar el asiento frente al niño, con la jaula de Hedwig a un lado.

Le pasó la capa cuando Draco tendió las manos, le permitió que la examinase, la hiciese girarse, y la probase sobre el conejo mágico. Antes de hablar, recordó lo ocurrido con Sirius unos días atrás, cuando le dio el Mapa del Merodeador, y se lo pensó mejor.

—Estuvo en mi familia desde hace mucho —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros, porque en verdad, si afectaba a su amigo, no valía la pena decir más—. ¿Ya sabes usar el Apuntador?

—Más o menos —admitió entre dientes, dándole una ojeada al artefacto, para luego dejarlo por debajo de su ropa, donde se sostenía por una cadena de plata, igual que un colgante—. El primo Regulus me enseñó algunas cosas, pero dice que el resto lo veré por mi cuenta o pasará cuando el Apuntador se adapte a mí. Algo sobre que cambia con el mago, y después funcionará con lo que yo piense, básicamente.

Harry asintió despacio y se dedicó a observarlo, conteniendo una sonrisa, cuando intentó apartar a Lep para dejarlo a un lado, y el conejo saltó de vuelta a su regazo, donde se acurrucó. Draco emitió un sonido de frustración, cruzándose de brazos. Tras unos segundos, sacó el Apuntador para volver a revisarlo y le escuchó decir el nombre de su amiga.

—¿Dónde está Pansy? —preguntó al fijarse en lo que hacía, y en que, además de los baúles de colores oscuros, con la cresta de los Malfoy, había otros dispersos y un Puffskein dormido en una orilla de los asientos.

—Fue a soltar a su Augurey.

—¿En serio?

Harry se enderezó y frunció el ceño, confundido. Después de lo mucho que insistió, no podía imaginársela soltándolo.

—Canta mucho y le da lástima —el otro se encogió de hombros—, dice que Jacint lo entrenó para callarse cuando se lo dice y la jaula tiene un _silencio_ permanente, pero quería que "disfrutara del aire libre y estirara las alas" —imitó un tono chillón y soñador al decir lo último, sacudiendo la cabeza para que el cabello se le agitase. Harry no pudo evitar reír—. Si vuelve llorando porque se escapó, vamos a tener que aguantarla.

—Tal vez sí regrese.

Draco le dirigió esa mirada que lo hacía sentir que sabía algo que él no, luego volvió a encogerse de hombros y pasó una mano por el pelaje cambiante de Lep, como si no fuese consciente de que lo hacía.

—Ojalá.

En cuanto tuvo la capa de invisibilidad de regreso, la enrolló metiéndola bajo el suéter de nuevo y se inclinó hacia adelante. Fuese lo que fuese que su amigo vio en su rostro, bastó para captar su atención.

—Pensé que podíamos usarla.

—¿La capa? —asintió. Draco lo consideró unos segundos—. Bueno, serviría para entrar por pasadizos por los que no deberíamos ir, y a lugares a los que no tendríamos que entrar.

—Y no nos atraparían.

El niño le devolvió la sonrisa en esa ocasión, aunque era más leve.

Se distrajeron con una charla acerca de sus madres, lo exageradas que eran al despedirse, y acordaron, para su sorpresa, que ellas les pidieron lo mismo, incluido el saludar al profesor Snape. Draco le estaba hablando de una anécdota vieja, que incluía a su padrino y a Jacint, cuando Pansy abrió el compartimiento y asomó la cabeza.

—¡Draco, no te encontraba! ¿Por qué cerraste las...? —se calló de golpe al fijarse en Harry.

—Hola —levantó una mano para saludarla, pero apenas había completado la palabra, ella cerró la puerta y corrió hacia él, para abalanzarse encima con una sonrisa.

—¡Harry! —soltó en un chillido aturdidor, junto a su oído— ¡te buscamos y no te vimos en el andén! Draco pensó que te quedarías con los Weasley, ¡y nadie se quería sentar con nosotros! Me empujaron cuando intenté entrar a un compartimiento con otros de primero y unos de segundo, y tuvimos que venir hasta aquí, tan lejos, ¡y todos los que se asomaban, veían a Draco, susurraban "Malfoy" y se alejaban! ¡Y a mí nadie me saludaba! ¿Crees que es porque parezco un bicho raro? Juraría que me vieron como uno. Creo que es porque tengo dos mascotas y una es un Augurey, hay mucha gente que les tiene miedo.

Harry estaba por abrir la boca cuando se percató de lo que en realidad significaban sus palabras. Miró los ojos enormes, verdes y brillantes de su amiga, sintiendo un retortijón en el pecho acompañado de unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla. Se forzó a sonreírle, recordando las palabras de su madre.

…_también habrá quienes les hablen mal a Pansy, o a Draco, porque no tienen papás. Y algunos los pueden tratar mal por eso..._

—Si tu Augurey es tan feo como el que estaba en el patio de los Malfoy, seguro que es por eso que no te querían cerca.

—¡No digas eso! ¡_Fénix_ es tan lindo como _Gremlin_!

—¿Fénix? ¿Gremlin?

Pansy se sentó junto a él y abrazó su Puffskein. Le contó las razones de los nombres del ave y la _bola de pelos_. Por la forma en que Draco los veía, estaba claro que no pensaba que los demás estudiantes los aislasen por el pájaro de dudosa reputación, mas no dijo nada al respecto; en el fondo, se lo agradeció.

Los paisajes fuera de la ventana cambiaron un par de veces, Pansy los señalaba y hacían comentarios sobre lo que veían, luego retomaba la conversación que hubiesen estado manteniendo antes. Harry se reía cada vez que Lep se subía a la cabeza de Draco, y se mimetizaba con el cabello, dejándole un par de orejas de conejo propias.

Mentalmente se preguntaba cómo es que los otros podían evitarlos.

No recordó dónde se hallaba su equipaje hasta que sus amigos estaban de pie y sacaban las túnicas de los baúles, y Draco señaló que sólo había llegado con la jaula de Hedwig.

Harry se mordió el labio y les prometió verlos al bajar del tren; si tardaba mucho, dijo que lo buscase con el Apuntador. Escuchó a Pansy quejarse porque se iba, mientras se alejaba corriendo por el pasillo, y daban los primeros avisos de lo cerca que estaba Hogwarts.

En cuanto alcanzó el compartimiento donde estaban los Weasley, uno de los gemelos le sonrió y le indicó en dónde colocaron su equipaje. Harry dejó la jaula de Hedwig, que había tomado antes de partir, sobre un asiento. Se apresuró a buscar su túnica y ponérsela por encima de la ropa.

Ron protestaba a lo que fuese que le dijesen sus hermanos mayores, los gemelos se reían y Percy intentaba poner algo de orden. Cuando estaba casi listo —porque tenía un problema con el cuello, que atribuyó a la falta de costumbre de usar túnicas—, vio que la niña despeinada que acompañaba a los Weasley, entraba, ya cambiada y recogiéndose el cabello en un moño desordenado, que no hacía gran cosa por su imagen.

Ella lo observó de reojo cuando tomó el libro que estaba sobre su puesto. Con el índice, le señaló el cuello.

—Lo pusiste mal. Suéltalo, vuelve a ponerlo —ordenó en voz baja. Harry frunció el ceño e hizo lo que le dijo—. No, no. Así no. Haz que quede derecho, hacia al frente, sí, ahí. Bien, mejor, ¿no?

El niño agachó la cabeza para examinarse a sí mismo. Levantó la cabeza para asentir y sonreírle.

—Gracias.

Ella inclinó la cabeza a modo de respuesta, atrapó al gato gordo entre los brazos cuando este saltó, se despidió de Percy, y se marchó por el corredor, justo cuando el expreso disminuía la velocidad hasta detenerse.

—Te lo dije —Ron estuvo a su lado casi de inmediato. Tenía la túnica suelta y la ropa de abajo era visible—, mandona, horrible. No puedo creer que me dejaras aquí.

—Te dije que podías venir conmigo —le recordó, sujetando de nuevo, la jaula de su lechuza, para que ambos se unieran al grupo de estudiantes que se dirigía a la salida.

—¿Contigo, Malfoy y Parkinson? No, compañero, al menos aquí estaban Fred y George, para interrumpir cuando esos dos hablaban de libros.

—Nadie se quiso sentar con ellos —mencionó, sin pensarlo—, Draco estaba solo cuando llegué. A Pansy la empujaron.

—¿Por qué será? —a Harry no le gustó la forma en que sonó la pregunta; sarcástica, como si se tratase de una obviedad delante de sus ojos, un hecho que él tendría que reconocer.

Le dio un manotazo a su mejor amigo y se aferró a la jaula, mientras avanzaban por el conglomerado que se hacía más denso y estrecho, en especial donde los otros de primero intentaban, ansiosos, vislumbrar partes del castillo. Ron emitió un quejido débil y se acarició el punto lastimado.

—¿Te tengo que recordar que pasó una tarde con nosotros, por mi cumpleaños, y comió la comida de mamá Molly, y ninguno les dijo algo malo? Me dijiste que te encantó el regalo de Draco y la historia que me contó.

—Eso es diferente.

—¿Cómo es eso diferente?

Bajaron del tren, la multitud era un grupo de túnicas y cabezas, pero el cabello rubio platinado no estaba a la vista. Continuó junto a su mejor amigo, a pesar de que un sentimiento de irritación crecía en él. Se movieron hacia el hombre enorme que llamaba a los de primer año.

—Todos saben que Lucius Malfoy está en Azkaban por la magia oscura, Harry —él se inclinó hacia un lado, teniendo la decencia para hablar en un susurro—, y el papá de Parkinson habría ido, sino lo hubiesen matado. Puede que ella se salve, sola, pero los Malfoy son muy fáciles de identificar, como un Weasley, sólo que ellos tienen ese pelo amarillo que brilla y la cara de _"soy mejor que tú". _Mientras Parkinson ande cerca, van a saber que es ella y la evitaran también.

—¿Acabas de decir que el cabello de Draco _brilla_? —Harry hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse de la situación.

Él no quería que evitaran a sus amigos, ¿por qué la gente tenía que hacerlo? ¿Importaba lo que hubiesen hecho, hace años, sus padres?

Su mejor amigo balbuceó sobre lo horrible que era que lo hubiese "obligado" a decir eso, y ambos se detuvieron en la parte de atrás del grupo de primer año, que se reunía en un muelle y se subía a unos botes.

Los susurros expectantes formaban un coro difícil de ignorar, pero no eran suficiente como para acallar los leves jadeos, que hicieron que los dos girasen la cabeza hacia una dirección determinada.

—...porque nos dijeron que era por aquí, por eso —Draco le espetaba a su amiga. Caminaba por delante, concentrado en los puntos que marcaban el Apuntador y en sostener a Lep, para que no saltase sobre nadie; ella iba un paso por detrás, ambas manos aferradas en puños en la espalda de la túnica del niño, miraba en todas direcciones, y él podría jurar que temblaba, o estaba cerca de comenzar a hacerlo, pero mantenía la cabeza levantada, con la dignidad de una sangrepura.

Los estudiantes les abrían paso al reconocer de quiénes se trataban. Los murmullos, supuso, dejaron de tratarse de los botes, para hablar de un asunto que les resultaba más relevante. Hubo algunos que los señalaron abiertamente, y Harry estuvo a punto de rechinar los dientes al notarlo.

—¿A dónde está Harry? —le preguntó ella, inclinándose lo suficiente para dejar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Draco bufó y abrió la boca para contestar, pero entonces alzó la mirada y lo encontró. Se percató de que, al guardar el Apuntador y dirigirse hacia ellos, los ojos plateados se fijaban en Ron por una fracción de segundo.

—Weasley —susurró, entre dientes.

—Malfoy —le replicó el pelirrojo, en un tono idéntico.

Pansy los observó de forma alternativa. Debió decidir que no le importaba lo que ocurría, porque se dirigió a él al hablar.

—Creo que tienen más miedo de Fénix de lo que pensaba, todos se alejan ahora, como si fuese a bajar para picotearlos de pronto. ¿Tendré que decirles que mi mascota no les hará nada?

Cuando Ron separó los labios, estaba casi seguro de saber lo que diría; tanto él como Draco le enviaron una mirada de advertencia, que bastó para que lo pensase mejor y se mantuviese callado. Harry volvió a sonreír.

—Lo entenderán en unos días, tranquila, verán que es un buen pájaro.

Pansy le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

—¿Qué haces con eso todavía, Potter? —fue el heredero Malfoy quien le llamó la atención, un segundo antes de que avanzasen en la fila hacia los botes. Miraba hacia Hedwig, y él también lo hizo.

—¿No debería tenerla?

—No, se supone que dejas el equipaje a los elfos.

—Tú llevas a Lep —no pudo evitar señalar. El conejo acababa de saltar desde sus brazos a su hombro, le olfateaba la mejilla; estaba claro que no tardaría en subir más.

—Me persigue cuando se queda solo —rodó los ojos y dio un vistazo alrededor—. Lía —la elfina apareció de inmediato, con un plop y una profunda reverencia—, llévate la lechuza de Potter.

El aludido estaba a punto de protestar, pero Lía susurró "sí, amo, Lía sólo vive para servir al joven amo", sujetó la jaula, y se desapareció, antes de que tuviese tiempo de pensar en una respuesta. Se limitó a suspirar después. Avanzaron más en la fila, los botes estaban a la vista, al igual que el hombre grande.

Vio a Draco arrugar la nariz en un gesto de desagrado, y ladear la cabeza para susurrarle a Pansy, que se encogió y soltó una risa silenciosa.

—¿Lo conoces? —Harry también se inclinó hacia ellos, para preguntar. Su amigo rodó los ojos de nuevo.

—Hagrid. Dicen que es una especie de sirviente en Hogwarts, como los elfos domésticos, tal vez menos —bufó—. Se supone que tiene sangre de gigante, imagínate, ¿cómo se les ocurre dejar que alguien así entre al colegio?

—¿No es lo mismo que ser un mestizo mago-muggle?

Ambos niños sangrepura lo miraron como si hubiese enloquecido.

—No —masculló Draco—, no eres lo mismo que él.

Harry apretó los labios. Se removió, preguntándose qué fue lo que tenía esa frase que hizo que se inquietase.

Cuando llegaron al borde del muelle, el semigigante les dio unas breves instrucciones. Draco subió primero, aún de pie, le tendió una mano a Pansy para ayudarla a pasar al bote manteniendo el equilibrio para que pudiera sentarse. Él fue después.

En cuanto pisó la madera, sintió el tambaleo y se fue hacia un lado, agitó las manos en el aire, sin saber a qué agarrarse, hasta que dio con una tela suave y la encerró entre los dedos. Draco estaba ahí enseguida, sosteniéndolo de los antebrazos, ayudándolo a erguirse y buscar asiento.

—¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿No puedes subirte a un simple bote sin mí? —aunque sonaba irritado, no lo soltó ni se sentó hasta que él lo hizo. No hubo ademán alguno de ayudar a Ron cuando también tuvo dificultades, así que Harry lo sujetó de la túnica y tiró, al menos, para evitar que cayese al agua.

Notó que quedaba espacio, pero nadie más se sentó con ellos. El aguijón en el pecho, que tuvo al ver los ojos brillantes de Pansy, se repitió.

El bote comenzó a moverse despacio, adelante y atrás, sobre la oscuridad pacífica del lago. Era de noche ya, el cielo estaba estrellado; Draco se echó hacia atrás, hablándole en voz baja, a su amiga de las constelaciones. Si Pansy se dio cuenta de que los demás botes llevaban más pasajeros, no lo demostró.

Atrapó a Ron observándolos fijamente, sin una expresión en particular. Cuando su mejor amigo se percató, giró la cabeza en el gesto más casual posible, y se reclinó en uno de los bordes de madera, usándolo como reposabrazos.

Harry notó el instante en que la tensión lo invadía.

—Compañero —Ron hizo un gesto vago con la mano para llamarlo. Frente a ellos, Draco y Pansy también miraron hacia él, cuando apuntó al otro lado del lago—, ¿qué es eso?

En medio de un conjunto de árboles retorcidos y unos troncos caídos, que flotaban sobre la superficie del agua, yacía una silueta. No se veía si estaba sobre un bote, encima de un tronco o en la orilla; era una figura delgada, envuelta en una tela negra traslúcida, que se agitaba por su cuenta y se enroscaba, como si fuese tirada por una fuerza invisible. Le hacía pensar en la manera en que las puntas del cabello de Pansy también se sacudían solas, o los bordes de su uniforme, incluso cuando no había brisa.

Sentía que su corazón comenzaba a latir más deprisa, un escalofrío le recorrió la escena. Había 'algo' en esa imagen que estaba mal, y él no podía explicar qué.

Una mano huesuda se escapó de entre los pliegues de la tela, cuando el bote pasaba por un lado de la figura. El dedo que los apuntó era de un tono marrón y no estaba completo.

Harry volvió la cabeza de golpe. Sus tres amigos lo imitaron e intercambiaron miradas de idéntica estupefacción. Una capa de sudor frío le cubría la piel.

El bote continuó hacia el muelle en los terrenos del castillo. Tras un momento, cuando Ron estaba concentrado en sus manos, unidas por encima de su regazo, y Pansy se abrazaba a sí misma, se fijó en que Draco lo veía de reojo, luego ladeaba la cabeza en dirección a la figura.

Harry asintió, aceptando el silencioso acuerdo, y ambos se giraron a la vez.

No había nada ni nadie. La oscuridad y la neblina cubrían las demás orillas del lago, sólo podían identificar puntos de luz amarilla a la distancia.

Tragó en seco, viendo de nuevo a Draco. Este lo observó, a su vez, respirando profundo.

No hablaron al respecto. Después de menos de un minuto, llegaron a su destino.

Draco fue el primero en ponerse de pie y alcanzar el muelle. Ayudó a Pansy, de nuevo, y tenía la mano tendida para el momento en que Harry también se levantó.

Él se rio, lo sujetó y bajó. Esperaron a Ron, o él lo hizo, mientras la niña se aferraba a la túnica de su amigo y le susurraba acerca de la imponente silueta del castillo iluminado que veían poco más allá.

Fue la dirección que tomaron, junto con el resto de los de primer año, que incluso ahí, conservaron una prudente distancia. Harry quería gritarles a todos, y no hacerlo supuso un mayor esfuerzo del que le habría gustado admitir.

Caminaron hasta quedarse rezagados, la voz de Pansy, que les contaba lo que había aprendido en las últimas semanas de las Casas de Hogwarts, hablando por los cuatro.

Para cuando los reflejos de las luces los alcanzaron, estaban tan atrás que no se sorprendió del todo al ver que un hombre de cabello grasiento y ropa oscura se les acercaba. Él siseó lo que sonaba a una reprimenda y sostuvo del hombro a Draco. Su amigo no se zafó del agarre, sino que levantó la mirada despacio y enseñó una media sonrisa.

—Padrino Severus —arrastró las palabras—, madre envía sus saludos.

_Severus Snape_. Harry recordó que Lily también quería que lo saludase, pero al verlo tan de cerca, entendía por qué su padre prefirió que no se aproximase.

—Seguro que también enviará otras cosas cuando se entere de que pretendías escaparte del primer banquete del año y la Selección —les dio un vistazo a los otros tres, fijándose un poco más en Pansy, que lo saludó en un murmullo débil y se escondió detrás de Draco—. Vociferadores, por ejemplo.

—Nunca me escaparía, _querido_ padrino.

Se observaron en silencio por un momento. Su amigo aún sonreía al hombre.

—Adentro —guio al niño hacia adelante y les hizo un gesto que abarcaba a los demás, para que lo siguiesen—, ya. Rápido. Muévanse, o les descontaré puntos a sus Casas, apenas sepa a cuáles irán.

Al ver que no reaccionaban, el profesor les gruñó. Draco sujetó las muñecas de Pansy y Harry, llevándolos consigo. Ron lloriqueó y los siguió.

—Tu padrino da miedo —fue lo primero que le dijo, una vez que estuvieron fuera del alcance del maestro, y caminaban por un pasillo de piedra, siguiendo la marea de estudiantes de su edad, que se desviaba hacia una entrada, el Gran Comedor, supuso. Le pareció que Ron lo secundaba.

—Y eso que no lo has visto dando clases —su amigo se burló de ambos; en lo que debió ser un reflejo, colocó a Pansy detrás de él cuando las puertas dobles se abrieron y los llevaron, en una línea, entre estudiantes mayores y un conjunto de cuatro mesas.

Harry nunca había visto tantos magos y brujas reunidos, a excepción, quizás, del Callejón Diagón en las épocas anteriores a la navidad. Sintió que la boca se le quedaba abierta al fijarse en el techo y las cientos, no, miles de velas flotantes. Dudaba que alguno de los nuevos ingresos tuviese una reacción diferente.

Desfilaron frente a miradas que juzgaban y especulaban, que observaban, analizaban, y otro coro de murmullos se elevó. Al fondo del comedor, había una mesa de profesores, y una mujer en una túnica esperaba, con un sombrero en la mano.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. En este momento, comenzará la Selección, lo que significaba que llamaremos uno por uno...

Harry, que acababa de dar por finalizada la explicación de Pansy sobre la Selección, no le prestó atención. Movió su peso de un pie al otro, se pasó las manos por el cabello y se acomodó los lentes, todo en un período de tiempo cercano de un minuto, por lo que sus amigos se fijaron en él.

—¿Estás bien, compañero? —Ron le susurró, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Él asintió.

—¿Tienes miedo, Potter? —Draco no dudó en mostrar otra sonrisa torcida— ¿necesitas a la tía Lily aquí, contigo?

Estaba por replicarle cuando un par de orejas largas se desplegaron desde el cabello rubio de su amigo. Ron emitió un jadeo y se ahogó en una risa estruendosa, Pansy se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

Draco apretó los párpados un segundo, en una expresión casi dolorosa.

—Lo hizo de nuevo, ¿verdad? —preguntó entre dientes, la piel pálida enrojecía a una velocidad que no podía ser natural ni saludable. Los susurros a su alrededor se convertía en risas suaves, comentarios sin disimulo, y para sorpresa de los niños, chillidos y suspiros enternecidos de parte de las estudiantes mayores.

Harry apretó los labios para evitar reírse y asintió dos veces. Vio que se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, sostenía una oreja y jalaba. Lep quedó colgando y olisqueando a su dueño, ajeno a la mirada furibunda del mismo. Sintió cierta lástima por el pobre animal.

—¡Granger! ¡Hermione Granger! —llamó la profesora que se encargaba de la Selección.

Ron lo codeó y señaló la plataforma al final del comedor, a la que caminaba la niña desarreglada que compartió el viaje con los hermanos Weasley. El Sombrero no se demoró más que unos instantes, sobre su cabeza, para gritar: "¡Ravenclaw!". Ella no se mostró sorprendida al ir hacia la mesa asignada.

Removiéndose en donde estaban, los cuatro permanecieron en la fila, mientras uno a uno, los demás eran llamados. Draco acababa de convencer al conejo mágico de que se quedase como una parte de la manga de su túnica, cuando le tocó.

—¡Draco Malfoy! —un silencio sepulcral invadió el Gran Comedor. No supo si la tensión que percibió era magia libre, suelta, o sólo el tema del padre de su amigo.

Fuese cual fuese la razón, Draco se soltó con cuidado del agarre de Pansy, y caminó, erguido con la máscara en blanco marca Malfoy, hasta el banquillo. Su cabello rubio y su rostro, hasta la nariz, se perdieron bajo el Sombrero.

Pareció que no pasó más de una fracción de segundo, para cuando tomó la decisión.

—¡Slytherin! —exclamó el Sombrero, que le fue quitado enseguida.

Draco avanzó hacia la mesa de las _serpientes_ con la barbilla en alto, como si fuese una elección favorable ser puesto ahí, pero era el honor para ellos tenerlo y no al revés. Recibió los escuetos aplausos e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a los que lo saludaron, se apartó de quienes intentaron palmearle el hombro y les sonrió de forma demasiado encantadora a unas chicas mayores que se acercaron, a las que luego les mostró a Lep.

Harry se dio cuenta tarde de que sonreía al verlo. Giró la cabeza y se centró en la Selección. Pansy, frente a él, temblaba y tenía los labios apretados.

Extendió una mano para sujetar una de las suyas, la niña dio un brinco y lo vio con los ojos muy abiertos; tras unos instantes, le sonrió.

—Supongo que podemos seguir viéndonos entre clases, ¿no? —musitó con una mirada triste.

Por Merlín. Harry no quería que su amiga estuviese así.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Draco es un Slytherin —mencionó, como si aquella fuese la respuesta para todo—, es obvio que yo no lo seré, ¿sabes cuál es la característica de los Slytherin?

Él negó.

—Ambición, Harry. Astucia. ¿Tú eres ambicioso y astuto? ¿Yo lo soy?

No, estuvo por contestar, desganado, Draco lo es. Y de pronto, la perspectiva de estar en Hogwarts, sin el niño-que-brillaba cerca, más que en los ratos libres, le pareció vacía, aburrida, sin sentido.

Optó por no responder. Pansy se giró y mantuvo la vista puesta en la plataforma hasta que fue su turno.

Y sucedió.

—¡Pansy Parkinson! —el silencio volvió a llenar el Gran Comedor. La niña no vaciló, a pesar de que lucía más pálida.

Pasó más de un minuto, más de dos, de tres. Ella movía las piernas y se acomodaba de nuevo, haciendo gestos sutiles con las manos, la plática que mantenía con el Sombrero era imposible de oír.

Cuando anunció la Selección, Harry sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima.

—¡Slytherin!

El Sombrero le fue quitado. Pansy no ocultó el aturdimiento al ponerse de pie.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy se levantó e inició un coro de aplausos, que fue seguido de inmediato por las chicas mayores con que hablaba y los hijos de aliados de su familia. Luego el resto de la Casas también aplaudieron, aunque de formas menos notorias.

La niña corrió hacia él y se sentó a su lado, tenía una sonrisa enorme, y las chicas la agregaron a la conversación enseguida. Draco destilaba orgullo cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Harry.

Él se encogió un poco, ante la claridad y el regocijo que deslumbraba en los ojos grises, unos que nunca había visto. _"Sly-the-rin"_ dijo con el simple movimiento de labios, Harry quiso explicarle las razones por las que no creía que fuese a ir a la misma Casa que él, pero Ron lo codeó para que avanzara en la fila, y cuando volvió a ver hacia Draco, este ya estaba concentrado en su amiga.

—¡Potter! ¡Harry Potter! —sintió las manos de Ron en la espalda cuando fue empujado hacia adelante y se precipitó en dirección a la plataforma.

Allí, la profesora lo recibió con el Sombrero y tomó asiento. El objeto le cayó sobre la cabeza y el mundo se oscureció. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Rogó por quedar en la Casa de Draco y Pansy, ya que no tenía idea de a dónde iría su mejor amigo. Luego rogó porque fuese posible verlos seguido.

Después, sólo deseó que no dejasen de ser sus amigos por eso.

La voz del Sombrero era suave en su cabeza, tranquilizante, como si prometiese que todo marcharía bien.

—Vaya, vaya...—le decía—. Interesante. Encuentro valor, mucho valor. Ingenioso. Hay talento aquí, podrías hacer grandes cosas.

_Grandes cosas_. Pensó en Draco y lamentó no ser como él, como Pansy, si ese detalle los alejaría.

—Oh, ¿qué...? —una pausa breve—. Podrías ir a Gryffindor, chico. Podrías ir a Hufflepuff. Tantas opciones, tanto que ver en ti.

_¿Podría...?_

—Slytherin —susurró, tan bajo que apenas se escuchó a sí mismo. Pero bastó para el Sombrero.

—¿Slytherin? Oh, sí, sí. Me gusta. La Casa del _hacer_ grandes cosas. Tendrías futuro allí. Me gusta, sí.

—Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin...—le imploró. Habría jurado que escuchó un "hm".

—Entonces, supongo que serás un...¡Slytherin!

El alivio que sintió fue indescriptible. La profesora le quitó el Sombrero. Cuando abrió los ojos y fue forzado a parpadear para ajustarse a la luz del comedor, la sensación de que todo _sí_ estaría bien lo inundó, intensa, cálida, determinada.

Se tambaleó al bajar del banco y se dirigió hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Pansy saltó a abrazarlo como recibimiento, notó que contenía el llanto, y la estrechó.

Draco, que le hizo un espacio al otro lado de su asiento, apoyó el codo en la mesa, la barbilla en la mano, y le dirigió una mirada que decía _"¿viste que tenía la razón?"._ Harry le sonrió al sentarse, una sensación cálida volvió a llenarlo cuando el gesto le fue correspondido.

Los estudiantes restantes pasaron delante de ellos, los mayores se quejaban de tener hambre. Se percató de que, entre las _serpientes_, no se mantenían tan apartados de sus amigos, como ocurrió con los demás. Eso le agradó.

—¡Ronald Weasley! —llamó la profesora. Harry se enderezó para ver por encima de las cabezas a su mejor amigo, que se ponía pálido bajo el Sombrero y trastabillaba al subirse al banco.

La decisión llevó unos segundos.

—¡Hufflepuff!

Harry volvió a sonreír y se unió a la ronda de aplausos. Desde la mesa de los _tejones_, Ron lo encontró, y se encogió de hombros. Él imitó la acción e intercambiaron una sonrisa, antes de centrarse en la charla de bienvenida y la cena.

Feliz como estaba, le resultó sencillo perderse en la plática de Pansy y las chicas.

No fue hasta que estuvieron formándose para ir detrás del Prefecto, hacia su Sala Común, que Draco se paró entre ellos, con una expresión decidida que no auguraba nada bueno.

—Se los dije, es nuestro destino —hizo un gesto dramático con ambas manos, que los abarcó a los tres—. Hacia la grandeza, ya saben. No nos conformaremos con menos.

Pansy se rio.

—Porque tú eres el lema de Hogwarts, ¿verdad? —Harry los observó a ambos con el ceño fruncido.

—_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_ —recitó para ellos, y la sonrisa feroz de Draco le recordó tanto a Sirius y a los Black, que se quedó mirándolo más tiempo del necesario—. Nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido.

—¿O qué? —preguntó él, sonriendo.

—Te puede quemar —Draco exhaló en dirección a ellos. Pansy se cubrió la boca al volver a reír, y Harry se abalanzó sobre su amigo para hacerle cosquillas en un costado.

Se pelearon en broma, trastabillaron y se salieron de la formación de primer año, perdiéndose parte de la explicación sobre la estructura de Hogwarts y el trayecto hasta las mazmorras, lo que les ganó miradas severas de los Prefectos y susurros de los compañeros. Pero ellos se reían y no pudo importarles menos.

* * *

**Escena extra**

_La primera noche_

La primera noche en Hogwarts, un pequeño Draco Malfoy se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana, con su conejo mágico y una caja como única compañía. La destapó y sacó el telescopio plegable del interior.

Era tarde, estaba envuelto en su pijama de seda, las cortinas de la cama a su derecha estaban cerradas. La luz débil que se escapaba por la rendija que dejaba la puerta del baño, le recordaba que Harry se estaba cepillando los dientes, adormilado. Había insistido en que podía quedarse con Pansy y él en la Sala Común para celebrar la Selección, aunque no hicieron más que hablar, y para ese momento, casi tuvo que cargarlo hasta el cuarto.

Pobre tonto. Harry no sabía cuándo era demasiado para él. Podía ser torpe, y como tal, necesitaba de su guía para no convertirse en un caos.

No le desagradaba cuidar que no dejase sólo desastre a su paso. Harry lo miraba con ojos brillantes y verdes, un color familiar que asociaba a su más tierna niñez por la cercanía con los Parkinson, intentaba hacerlo sonreír, y también apartaba a Pansy de lo que la lastimaba, ¿qué más se podía pedir en un amigo?

El telescopio estuvo instalado pronto. Leporis, la _rata_ de orejas largas, se subió a su regazo. Lo permitió porque no pensaba distraerse de su tarea de hallar las constelaciones, que conocía por su madre, debido a la inquieta criatura.

Cuando Harry arrastró los pies fuera del baño, apagó la antorcha y cerró la puerta, el Draco de once años tenía la mira puesta en el cielo, a través de una proyección mágica puesta en la ventana que daba al lago, y el telescopio ajustado en _Sirio_, la estrella más brillante.

La nota que su padre había mandado con el obsequio, yacía en el fondo de la caja, sobre el almohadón de terciopelo. La había leído la noche anterior, la que vino antes de esa, la otra, y cada una desde que lo recibió. Esa no fue la excepción.

Él lo haría sentir orgulloso. Lograría tales hazañas, que el hombre escucharía su nombre incluso dentro de la prisión de máxima fuerza, y se enteraría de que fue su hijo quien las llevó a cabo.

_Grandeza_, se repetía. Estaba destinado a la grandeza.

Miró hacia un lado cuando los sonidos de arrastre se hicieron más fuertes. Harry se aproximaba a él.

_Estaban_ destinados, se corrigió, porque todo viaje necesitaba compañeros, ¿no?

—¿Draco? —el cómo Harry arrastraba las palabras cuando tenía sueño, le parecía divertido. Hizo un sonido de afirmación para demostrar que lo escuchaba y volvió a poner su atención en el cielo nocturno— ¿qué haces? ¿No te vas a dormir?

El alféizar se hundió bajo el peso del niño, cuando se sentó a su lado. No le dirigió una segunda mirada.

—Oí que hoy habría una estrella fugaz por ahí.

Harry emitió un largo "oh", que fue, desde su perspectiva, en el período de tiempo que le llevó a su cansado cerebro procesar las palabras y reaccionar. Tras un momento, se inclinó hacia él, hasta casi apartarlo del telescopio para ver por el cristal. El alféizar apenas podía tenerlos a ambos y al conejo, así que terminaron un poco enredados.

—Los muggles les piden deseos a las estrellas fugaces —le contó, con esa sonrisa amplia que era tan común en él—, mamá dice que se cumplen siempre.

—No es por eso que la busco, Potter.

Su amigo lució confundido por un rato, incluso se quedó quieto, tan cerca que percibía el aroma a menta de la pasta de dientes.

—¿Entonces por qué? —se echó hacia atrás, hasta quedar con la espalda apoyada contra el borde de la ventana, del lado opuesto al que él ocupaba.

—Sólo para verla.

—¿Por qué? —insistió. Draco rodó los ojos.

—Porque me gustan las estrellas.

—Serás bueno en Astro...Astrono..._Astronolía_ —se trabó con la palabra y la pronunció mal, pero la sonrisa suave y la expresión somnolienta que le mostró, le dejaron en claro que no se dio cuenta.

—Sí, Potter, seré el mejor en _Astronolía_ —se burló. Harry emitió una risa ahogada, que contentó una parte dentro de él a la que solía ignorar—. Mejor vete a dormir, o te vas a caer de cabeza. Y si terminas en el lago, no te voy a ir a buscar.

Harry hizo ademán de ponerse de pie, pero luego ladeó la cabeza y vio hacia la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

—Draco.

—¿Hm?

—Estamos en las mazmorras.

—Sí, Potter, maravilloso descubrimiento. Los dormitorios de Slytherin quedan en las mazmorras.

—Draco.

—¿Hm? —se abstuvo de rodar los ojos, sólo porque estaba atento a un movimiento que creía era la estrella fugaz que buscaba.

—¿Cómo ves el cielo _desde_ las mazmorras?

—Un hechizo.

Tanteó los lados de la caja, sobre el acolchado del alféizar, hasta dar con un trozo de papel, que le tendió. Harry se tomó un momento para revisarlo; él había trabajado los últimos tres días en aprenderse los doce encantamientos que estaban escritos ahí. Ese no era más que el primero.

—Proyecta el cielo en el cristal que da al lago.

—Trae el cielo, sólo para ti —él volvió a sonreír y le regresó el pergamino.

—Algo así, supongo.

—Eso es lindo.

Estaba por replicar, cuando sintió el movimiento a un lado y un peso nuevo sobre sus piernas, allí donde Leporis no estaba acurrucado. Agachó la cabeza, para encontrarse con que Harry acababa de recostarse sobre el alféizar y encima de él.

Draco bufó y le dio un débil golpe en la sien, para apartarlo. No funcionó.

—Draco.

—¿Ahora qué, Potter?

—¿Me cuentas una historia? —se removió lo suficiente para quedar de lado, semienterrado en la tela de su pijama, y tuvo el descaro para balbucear acerca de lo _suave_ que era.

—¿Por qué debería hacer eso?

—¿Por favor? Sólo una. Para dormir.

—Ya te estás cayendo del sueño igual.

—Por favor —repitió, y una de sus manos se convirtió en un pequeño puño en torno al pantalón de Draco. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados, los lentes torcidos. Él se los quitó, para doblarlos y dejarlos a un lado.

Dio un último vistazo por el telescopio, a tiempo para notar el destello que atravesó el cielo. Recordó las palabras de Harry sobre los deseos, pero sólo sacudió la cabeza y alejó la idea. Él no creía en supersticiones muggles.

Con un suspiro, llevó una mano al desordenado cabello del otro niño, enredó los dedos en los mechones y le masajeó la cabeza. Harry se removió, emitiendo un sonido de agrado.

—Existía un castillo en Escocia que estaba lleno de niños y fantasmas...—comenzó. Se percató de la sonrisa inmediata en el rostro adormilado de Harry.

Mientras hablaba, Draco se preguntó por qué tenía un amigo _tan_ tonto. No se dio cuenta de que también sonreía.

* * *

**No tengo mucho tiempo para hacer esto re largo, aHHHH. Una amiga leyó la parte donde ven la silueta en los botes, sin tener idea de para qué era, y me dijo que daba un escalofrío, jajaja.**

**Una persona me preguntó dónde está Lucius, no sé por qué, está en Azkaban ¿? no crean que se escapó ¿?¿?**

**Tengo mis razones para poner la Selección de este modo; lo disfruté mucho. Más adelante, hay un Gryffindor que toma relevancia, pero en general, ellos no son personajes principales, porque la saga ya tiene suficiente de ellos ¿? me gusta la idea de Hermione en Ravenclaw, nunca le vi sentido a que no fuese ahí, pareciera que el único motivo por el que pasó fue para que ayudase a Harry. Ron va a Hufflepuff porque, en el fondo, no es tan malo, es sólo un niño tonto, no tiene la culpa, jajaja.**

**Creo que, al igual que el Harry canon pide que no lo pongan en Slytherin por los 'magos oscuros', de haber hecho un amigo allí, habría decidido ir a la misma Casa. Debido a esto, me agradó que le pidiese ir con Pansy y Draco. En especial, tomando en cuenta que no sabía a dónde iría Ron. Harrybebé no quería quedarse solito ni dejarlos a ellos :c**

**Lo dejaré aquí, porque no me queda mucho tiempo de luz y tengo que subir a las otras plataformas también. Si ven algún error, avísenme, por favor, y tengan en cuenta lo que los chicos vieron para los siguientes capítulos ;)**

**Y como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	8. 7 L1

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario**: Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género**: Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer**: Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 1. **_**Harry Potter y la piedra de la luna.**_

* * *

**Capítulo siete:** _De cuand__o __Harry__ (y __Draco__) se mete en problemas por primera vez_

Desde su posición, Harry podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido de pasos y murmullos que rompían con el agradable silencio de la habitación. Motivado por la curiosidad, corrió la cortina del dosel, encontrándose con un Draco pulcramente vestido, peinado y calzado. Su amigo practicaba un hechizo de levitación con el pequeño conejo, que olfateaba el aire y ladeaba la cabeza cuando lo hacían flotar, como si se preguntase qué era lo que sucedía.

La ventana del cuarto mostraba el fondo del Lago Negro, pero incluso de esa forma era evidente que aún no amanecía. Y si las ventanas de las mazmorras fueran más normales y se pudiera ver las afueras del castillo, notarían el cielo oscurecido. Lo que significaba que se había levantado más temprano de lo necesario.

En ese momento, su otro compañero de habitación salía del baño, luciendo parte del uniforme; le faltaba la túnica. La buscó hasta encontrarla en el fondo de su baúl y se la colocó, mientras conversaba con Draco entre susurros que, por lo que creyó escuchar, tenían relación con el encantamiento.

Por lo que escuchó la noche anterior, cuando dejó de perseguir a su amigo por los pasillos, los Slytherin tenían cuartos organizados acorde al número de ingresos. Según esto, tenían años mejores, en los que entraba una cantidad considerable del alumnado, y otros no tan buenos, en los que un cuarto sobraba; el cómo sabrían cuántos eran, para prepararse, resultaba un misterio que ni siquiera los Prefectos podían descifrar. Ellos se quedaron en una habitación de tres camas, organizadas de tal manera que quedaban como una especie de triángulo, los espacios de cada uno divididos por una mesa de noche y un armario enorme, de madera tallada _—que él no utilizó, porque ya tenía su baúl, ¿para qué lo necesitaba? —,_ pero sabía que otro grupo de niños de su edad permanecía en un cuarto cercano, en alguna parte de las mazmorras.

Dado que Harry continuaba sentado en la cama, tallándose los ojos, bostezando, y sin poder creer que los otros dos estuviesen _tan_ despiertos, pudo notar que su amigo tenía el bolso de piel de dragón, que le presumió durante días, listo y colgando de uno de los postes de la cama. Los libros, las plumas, los pergaminos, todo lo que necesitaba, estaba ahí. De forma vaga, creía recordar haber visto que lo preparaba durante la noche, antes de que él entrase al baño, y el vapor, en contraste con el frío de las mazmorras, le diese _más_ sueño.

_Draco__ alista su bolso en la noche_, agregó al registro imaginario. Por entonces, aún no se le había ocurrido pensar que no sería el único dato nuevo que obtuviese.

—Potter —lo saludó al percatarse de su presencia, abandonado los encantamientos para dejar que el conejo mágico se acurrucase entre sus brazos, en donde se convirtió en un segmento de la tela, del que sólo destacaban los ojos plateados con que imitaba los de su dueño.

—Buen día —escuchó la voz suave y baja de Nott, que no miró a ninguno de los dos mientras preparaba su propio bolso, pero era claro que también notó que se acababa de despertar.

—Sí, uhm, hola —Harry titubeó y se encogió al ver que su amigo rodaba los ojos.

—Tenemos _Transformaciones_ a primera hora, Potter.

Se fijó en Draco y parpadeó, quizás, demasiado adormilado para comprender por completo lo que le decía. Una parte de su cerebro le advertía de que las cejas alzadas del niño eran un gesto de pura incredulidad y exasperación.

—Primera clase de _Transformaciones_, Potter. De todo el año. La primera impresión que la subdirectora tendrá de nosotros —sonaba a que era importante, o al menos, a que _debía_ importarle, pero Harry sentía el cálido y acolchado refugio de las cobijas, que lo cubrían de cintura para abajo, por encima del pijama de snitches, y los párpados le pesaban, por lo que era todavía más difícil de lo usual distinguir las siluetas sin los lentes.

Volvió a bostezar, no se cubrió la boca. La almohada que le impactó el rostro, por ser un ataque sorpresivo, lo envió hacia atrás, y lloriqueó cuando se golpeó la cabeza con uno de los postes del dosel.

Le pareció que Nott musitaba lo que sonó a _"tengan cuidado, chicos" _y Draco le pedía disculpas entre dientes. Si llegó a pensar que aquella era su salvación, fue sólo por ingenuidad.

En el preciso instante en que su compañero de cuarto anunció que iría a desayunar y se retiró, Draco se cruzó de brazos, sujetando la varita en una de sus manos y observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. El gesto lo hacía lucir _demasiado_ Malfoy, los ojos que advertían sobre una reprimenda segura, _muy_ del estilo de Narcissa para el gusto del niño. Se sintió intimidado hasta que notó a Lep. El conejito se había separado de la túnica y agitaba las orejas como si fuesen alas, usándolas para mantenerse en el aire, por encima de uno de los hombros de su dueño.

Era perturbador ver al conejo volar. _Y adorable_. Perturbadoramente adorable; Harry sólo atinó a señalarlo y reírse.

El siguiente almohadazo _sí_ lo vio venir. No evitó que lo hiciese rodar por la cama hasta caerse.

_Draco__ tiene fuerza para lanzar cosas_, continuó. ¿Cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta las veces que jugaron al Quidditch y le era imposible retener la Quaffle que él arrojaba?

Harry, en el frío suelo de piedra y sintiendo los débiles espasmos del dolor de la caída, habría jurado que le saldría un hematoma.

—Tienes cinco minutos para estar listo, o me voy a ir sin ti —le espetó su amigo, en una voz tranquila que era mucho, _mucho_ peor que un reclamo fuerte.

Al tiempo que se ponía de pie e intentaba dar con los lentes, para que el mundo dejase de ser un borrón de color que le daba vueltas, consideró si había sido buena idea desear ir a la misma Casa que Draco.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que, después del esfuerzo sobrehumano que suponía pasar por el baño y desenterrar el uniforme desde algún punto en el fondo de su baúl, corría por las escaleras detrás de su amigo, y comenzaba a hacerse una idea de por qué los dos niños con los que compartía cuarto _sí_ se tomaron la molestia de desempacar y reacomodar en los armarios de Slytherin.

El cabello rubio de Draco era como una luz guía en medio de las piedras de las mazmorras, al menos para él, que llevaba los lentes en una mano, saltaba por los escalones e intentaba colocarse el zapato que le faltaba con la otra. La Sala Común estaba vacía, y si el poco sueño que sentía era una pista de la hora que era, no lo sorprendía.

Draco se detuvo junto a las escaleras que ascendían como un arco, similares a las de la Mansión, y guiaban hacia el dormitorio de las niñas, oculto a la vista detrás de una pared de roca, un pasadizo y un estante de libros. La figura que salió unos segundos más tarde, la reconoció como Pansy, sólo cuando pudo colocarse los lentes.

Su amiga llevaba impecable el uniforme que gritaba _"nuevo y de calidad"_, el cabello recogido en un tocado que resaltaba sus similitudes con la _tía_ Amelia y al Puffskein en uno de sus hombros, acurrucado entre los pliegues de la túnica.

Si pensó que se habría librado del afecto maternal por estar lejos de Godric's Hollow, fue porque no se esperaba que Pansy comenzase a hacerle preguntas sobre cómo durmieron, cómo era su cuarto, si tenían hambre. Tampoco esperaba que le acunase el rostro y le diese un beso en la frente, justo sobre la cicatriz inusual que poseía.

Harry se sintió ruborizar y se encogió ante la mirada examinadora de la niña que, sacudió la cabeza y repitió el gesto con Draco. Su amigo intentó, en vano, apartarse.

—¿Lo hiciste correr? —sonaba a que contenía la risa, cuando volvió a estar frente a Harry. Con manos indecisas, le acomodaba el cuello de la túnica, la cerraba y le anudaba la corbata. La escuchó decir _"sí, sí, creo que así está mejor",_ antes de sonreír.

—Se despertó tarde —fue la única respuesta de Draco, que comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la Sala Común, sin mirar atrás, y con el conejo volador siguiéndolo.

Pansy y Harry intercambiaron una mirada, se rieron, y fueron detrás del niño.

—Draco, ¿sabes que tu conejo está _volando_? —ella señaló a la criatura cuando estuvieron en el pasillo fuera de la Sala Común, y este empezó a revolotear sólo alrededor de la cabeza del dueño, con una distancia considerable de por medio.

—Sí —contestó escuetamente.

—¿Por qué?

—No tengo idea. De repente se puso a volar.

Pansy emitió una risa silenciosa y Harry tuvo que morderse el labio cuando el conejo descendió, se mimetizó con el cabello de su amigo, y volvió a elevar el par de orejas largas, que se veían como propias de él. Ninguno le dijo nada, pero en algún punto del trayecto al Gran Comedor, Draco lo captó por su cuenta, jaló una oreja, y comenzó a hablarle entre dientes a la criatura, sosteniéndola en una mano.

Lep volaba, _de nuevo_, cuando ingresaron al lugar.

Aparentemente, ver a un niño de once años ser perseguido por un conejo volador, no era noticia de todos los días. _Ni siquiera en __Hogwarts__._

Los pocos estudiantes mayores que estaban apostados en las diferentes mesas cuando entraron, miraron la escena, parpadearon varias veces y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos. La niña despeinada que viajó con los Weasley, a la que divisó en un lugar apartado de la mesa de Ravenclaw, observó el trayecto del conejo desde que entraron hasta que el dueño se sentó y Lep dejó de balancearse en el aire, luego se bebió el contenido de su taza de golpe y se concentró en un libro.

A Nott, que cuchareaba un plato de avena cuando tomaron asiento, no podría haberle importado menos. Dio un vistazo a la criatura, luego a Draco, y les comentó con calma qué opciones tenían para comer.

Pansy los mantuvo entretenidos con una conversación fluida acerca de lo ocurrido en el dormitorio de las niñas_ —quiénes estaban con ella, cómo era el cuarto, que una comenzó a llorar porque extrañaba a sus padres, lo que, en su opinión, demostraba que no tenía una buena crianza de __sangrepura__—__, _en un admirable despliegue de habilidades, que le permitía comer un bocado, beber un sorbo de leche y hablar, en una cadena, que no la hacía parecer maleducada ni desatender ninguna de las tareas. Draco, que estaba junto a él, comía de su plato de huevos revueltos y daba un manotazo al aire para apartar a Lep de la bandeja de salchichas, sin despegar la mirada de su amiga más tiempo del necesario.

El conejo mágico tenía las patas traseras apoyadas en una de sus piernas, estaba semierguido, de modo que la cabeza le quedaba en el borde de la mesa. Harry oía las suaves reprimendas que le daba por eso.

—Quédate quieto. No te vayas a subir. Sin saltar. Leporis, no comas eso, no seas caníbal. Las salchichas son de ratones, rata fea.

No pudo evitar un resoplido de risa cuando escuchó la última. Él se percató y lo observó con una ceja arqueada, en una interrogante silenciosa. Pansy, que acababa de terminar su relato y se sumió en una breve plática con Nott, lo imitó.

—Dijiste que las salchichas son de ratón —se encogió de hombros, sin saber cómo explicar por qué le hacía gracia. Notó que Draco daba otro manotazo para alejar a Lep del mismo alimento.

—Madre dice que lo son —aclaró con una voz tensa, que le advertía de no contradecirla, y la verdad era que Harry nunca lo habría hecho. No a la _tía_ Narcissa.

Asintió despacio, viendo que su amigo volvía a concentrarse en la comida y en mantener a su mascota lejos de esta. Pansy lo distrajo con una introducción a la _Transfiguración_, que leyó en uno de los libros que les pidieron antes de iniciar el curso, a la que apenas prestó atención.

A medida que el Gran Comedor se llenaba y la mañana avanzaba, el bullicio también creció, y con este, el número de estudiantes que apuntaban a sus amigos. Como se dio cuenta durante la Selección, los Slytherin no se mantenían alejados; varios estudiantes de segundo y mayores se les sentaron cerca y les dieron sus recomendaciones para tratar con McGonagall, la profesora de la primera clase que tendrían. Pansy estaba a punto de dar saltos de la emoción por la atención, y era incapaz de contener su sonrisa. Draco mantenía el rostro sereno, pero él lo percibió tensándose conforme transcurrían los minutos.

Estaba seguro de que casi todo Hogwarts estaba ingresando al comedor cuando su amigo se puso de pie. Si sólo tenerlos cerca de él atraía miradas, que Lep hubiese elegido ese momento para remontar el vuelo a su alrededor, no fue de mucha ayuda al pasar desapercibidos.

—Si vamos a ver a tu Augurey, tendrá que ser _antes_ de que comience la clase —indicó en voz baja; como si hubiese presionado un interruptor al decirlo, Pansy ahogó un jadeo, apresurándose a recoger su bolso, junto al Puffskein, y levantarse también.

Ella, a diferencia del heredero Malfoy, no se alejó de la mesa hasta que vio que Harry los seguía, pero en cuanto puso un pie fuera del comedor, aceleró el paso, dejando una marcada diferencia de al menos dos metros entre los tres.

—¿_Fénix_ regresó? —se inclinó hacia un lado al preguntarlo, haciendo referencia al nombre que ella le había puesto al pájaro. Caminaba hombro con hombro con Draco, así que sintió su sacudida leve al asentir, casi como si hubiese sido propia.

—No sólo eso, sino que le trajo algo de madre.

Harry frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Qué le envió la tía Narcissa, el primer día apenas?

—Creo que sé qué es —hizo una breve pausa, en la que Pansy los instó a ir más rápido y comenzó a subir por un tramo de escaleras de dos en dos—, pero quisiera estar equivocado.

—¿Tú? ¿_Quieres_ estar equivocado? —sonrió con sorna. Draco hizo chocar sus hombros, de forma débil.

—Si es lo que creo, tú también _querrás_ que me haya equivocado por una vez.

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y caminaron en silencio por un pasillo que desconocía, ya fuese porque estuvo más atento a corretear a Draco durante el recorrido, o porque no estaba en la dirección en que los guiaron. Tuvo el impulso de buscar el Mapa del Merodeador, hasta que recordó que su amigo lo tenía, en alguna parte, desde que decidió que era más seguro, para que Lily no lo encontrase, que él se lo quedase. Pansy, sin embargo, parecía tener una idea de hacia dónde iba; en una sola ocasión, giró, atravesó un corredor, luego se quejó y los hizo volver sobre sus pasos.

Estaban por alcanzar la torre de la Lechucería, cuando Harry pensó que también podía visitar a Hedwig, ya que estaba por ahí. Y después recordó el viaje en el expreso. Una idea comenzó a formarse dentro de su cabeza.

Hizo chocar su hombro con el de Draco para llamarle la atención, este lo vio con una ceja arqueada.

—Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad?

Una luz brilló en los ojos de su amigo. Harry estuvo a punto de decir _"te atrapé"_ y sólo pudo reír por lo bajo.

—No sé de qué hablas, Potter —c_asi_ sonrió, y su mirada viajó hasta Pansy, que se sujetaba la túnica por los bordes al saltar de un escalón al siguiente.

—Lo sabes, lo del comedor. Pararte tan temprano, arrastrarnos allí, prácticamente salimos corriendo cuando empezó a llenarse con los otros estudiantes.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la Lechucería, le tendió los brazos a Lep, que lo tomó como una invitación para descender y acurrucarse; el conejo se mimetizó con la tela de la túnica, hasta que sólo quedó un bulto, apenas distinguible.

Harry rodó los ojos y se adelantó para saludar a su lechuza blanca, que ululó a modo de bienvenida, e inclinó la cabeza para permitir que le acariciara el plumaje. A unos pasos de distancia, su amiga estiraba el brazo para recibir al pájaro negro, que tenía una diferencia considerable de tamaño con la cría que recogieron durante el mes de junio. Llevaba un paquete, notó.

Draco se mantuvo un poco más atrás por un momento. Lo vio acercarse cuando Hedwig estaba cerrando el pico en torno a una de sus mangas y lo jalaba, Harry se rio y le brindó más caricias en los costados.

—¿Por qué elegiste la blanca, entre todas las que había? —la voz del niño, mezclada con los alaridos de las aves y el sonido de la brisa a esa altura, tenía un efecto relajante, que él no habría sido capaz de explicar.

_Me recordó a ti_. No pensaba decírselo.

—¿Por qué _tú_ elegiste a Lep?

Él lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

—La rata se me subió encima y madre insistió, no es que haya tenido muchas opciones.

Como si supiese que hablaban de él, Lep se estiró lejos del agarre de su dueño, el cuerpo regresando a la normalidad a medida que se apartaba, y volvió a volar alrededor de Draco, que observó el trayecto que marcaba unos segundos y luego bufó.

Hedwig reclamó su atención, de nuevo, al mordisquearle un dedo sin fuerza. El niño le sonrió y jugó con una de las plumas del ala.

—¿Tienes que poner esa cara de tonto por tu lechuza, Potter?

Estaba por replicarle con un comentario igual de desagradable, cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco tenía _esos_ ojos tristes de nuevo. Pensó en la tienda de mascotas, la determinación del otro de llevarse un búho imperial, e intentó imaginarse, no por primera vez, cómo se sentiría si su padre estuviese en Azkaban. Nunca podría hacerse a la idea de una vida sin James.

—Es muy suave, tócala —sujetó una de las manos del niño para llevarla hacia la lechuza, que se sacudió y ululó, pero después permitió el contacto. Draco se tensó e intentó apartarse, aunque él no lo dejó.

—Potter, suéltame, no...—se calló cuando Harry cerró su mano sobre la de él, y esta, a su vez, en las plumas del ave. Los dos jugaron con una de las plumas de mayor tamaño al mismo tiempo.

El flash de la cámara los sobresaltó a ambos. Hedwig emitió lo que sonaba a un ululeo indignado y echó a volar lejos, en dirección a uno de los huecos para las aves.

Draco tenía las mejillas ruborizadas cuando se giraron y encontraron a Pansy con una cámara en mano, mientras les sonreía. La fotografía recién tomada brotaba de la parte inferior, y el Augurey volaba en círculos sobre ella, proclamando un cántico sombrío con un toque espeluznante.

—¿Eso es lo que creías? —no pudo evitar susurrar, al percatarse de que la niña ensanchaba su sonrisa al examinar la foto.

—Sí —su amigo arrugó la nariz, en ese gesto de desagrado que tan bien le conocía.

Pansy se acercó dando pequeños saltos y les tendió la fotografía. Lucía como si acabase de conseguir un logro que la enorgullecía. La imagen contentó a la parte de Harry que solía fijarse en sus ojos tristes.

—Genial, foto en la Lechucería. Debo verme _encantador_ entre las plumas y el excremento de pájaro —musitó Draco, cruzándose de brazos y caminando lejos de ellos. Harry fue quien recibió la foto.

En la imagen, se veía, como decía su amigo, que estaban en un sitio repleto de pájaros, aunque no se enfocaba en estos. Hedwig era un punto blanco, casi por completo escondida detrás de las siluetas de ambos, pero se distinguía con claridad cómo Harry llevaba la mano de su amigo al plumaje de la lechuza para que la acariciase. Y también la manera en que el rostro de Draco se suavizaba y esbozaba una sonrisa ligera, una que no notó, justo en el segundo anterior a que el flash se escuchase.

—Me gusta.

—A mí también —Pansy sonrió, giró sobre sus talones y le acarició la cabeza al ave negra, antes de caminar detrás de Draco, escaleras abajo, de regreso al castillo—, te la puedes quedar. Tendremos muchas, muchas más.

Harry guardó la fotografía en uno de los bolsillos escondidos de la túnica, se despidió de Hedwig con un gesto y los siguió.

—¿Se la pediste a la tía Narcissa? —preguntó al descender por los escalones. Su voz resonó, fuerte y con ecos, por las paredes de piedra, al igual que lo hacían los pasos de Draco, por delante de ellos.

—Es el mismo tipo, no la misma cámara. Le prometí una foto cada semana, con mi carta, si no se lo contaba a Draco —ella se encogió y se rio, mientras ocultaba la cámara entre su uniforme.

—Él ya lo sabe.

—Bueno, él _siempre_ lo sabe, pero yo tengo mi cámara y la tía Narcissa tendrá sus fotos, y si logramos un montón de cosas, estaré lista para tomarles fotos.

—¿Quién es la ambiciosa ahora?

La niña le dio un débil empujón al llegar al final del tramo de escaleras. Draco había hecho una pausa, supuso, para intentar descifrar por dónde llegarían al aula.

Los llevó alrededor de media hora, dos giros en las esquinas equivocadas, un momento de desesperación absoluta porque Draco pensó que llegarían tarde, a pesar de lo temprano que era cuando salieron de la Sala Común, y una misión de "exploración", lo que implicaba empujar a Pansy en dirección a un estudiante mayor, para que le hiciera pucheros y obtuviera las instrucciones para alcanzar su destino. _Lo último funcionó._

Faltaban diez minutos y el salón continuaba casi vacío cuando llegaron. Se apropiaron de una mesa alargada, que compartieron ambos, y la niña ocupó el puesto junto al pasillo de la que quedaba contigua, junto a otra Slytherin, que por el saludo que escuchó, se llamaba Millicent.

Dado que sólo había un gato atigrado, sentado sobre el escritorio, Harry no se preocupó por hacer silencio y se rio con fuerza cuando Draco emitió un sonido frustrado, incapaz de quitarse a Lep de encima, que quería hacerse una parte de su uniforme o acurrucarse en el espacio entre su hombro y cuello.

En el momento en que el gato del escritorio dio un salto hacia adelante, y una mujer tomó forma, no fue el único en ahogar un grito. La bruja, de lentes de media luna y ancha túnica, observó a los estudiantes que llegaban tarde y pretendían ocupar los asientos sin buscar a la profesora, luego a ellos.

—Señor...¿Malfoy? —entrecerró los ojos. Harry sintió al niño ponerse rígido a su lado; por una reacción reflejo, deslizó una mano por debajo de la mesa y sujetó una de sus mangas.

Draco asintió, despacio.

—¿Profesora?

—Si es tan amable de decirle a su _cambiaformas_ que se mantenga quieto el resto de la clase...—dejó las palabras en el aire. El aludido contuvo el aliento y extendió un brazo para Lep, que se posó y se convirtió en parte de la tela del uniforme, dejando sólo los ojos como prueba de que continuaba ahí.

La mujer asintió en señal de aprobación y se dio la vuelta, para dar inicio a la clase. Detrás de sí, el apellido de su amigo dejó un coro de murmullos.

—No los escuches —susurró. Percibió el momento exacto en que Draco se apartó de su agarre, le dio un suave apretón a su mano y dejó el brazo por encima de la mesa, para coger la pluma.

—No lo hago —le contestó, en cambio, tan sereno que habría sido imposible decir si se trataba de una mentira.

—Bienvenidos a la primera clase de _Transformaciones_. ¿Qué son las Transformaciones? Es un arte de la magia que se sirve de las habilidades de observación del taumaturgo para...

La profesora, McGonagall, se presentó unos minutos después, dio una charla introductoria y teórica sobre la materia. Nada de hechizos, aunque sí les asignó una investigación respecto a los conceptos básicos, para que los tuviesen más claros, e hizo una clara demostración al tomar su forma animaga, otra vez, delante de una clase que soltaba jadeos de distintos grados de admiración; a él le recordó a Sirius.

Harry desenrolló un pergamino y garabateó encima, palabras y frases sueltas de lo que la mujer les explicaba e hizo dibujos en los bordes del papel, carentes de sentido. Tenía el codo apoyado en la mesa, la barbilla en la palma, cuando sintió el primero de tres empujones. Lo ignoró.

Al segundo, miró hacia Draco.

—Dame espacio, Potter —masculló su amigo, que en cada oportunidad en que alcanzaba con la pluma el final de la hoja, chocaba con él. Volvió a hacerlo y ambos emitieron débiles quejidos.

Él se apartó lo necesario para evitarlo. _Draco__ es zurdo_, añadió al registro imaginario. El heredero de los Malfoy permanecía erguido al hacer anotaciones, por lo que la única forma de darse cuenta de que en verdad sí ponía atención, era el movimiento leve de sus ojos al volver la vista del papel a la profesora, y el rasgueo de la pluma, guiada por los giros casi imperceptibles de su muñeca.

El pergamino, notó, estaba lleno de palabras claves, unidas por líneas sencillas y dobles, con tachados, círculos y flechas diminutas, que conformaban un patrón complicado e imposible de leer para él. Harry llegó a pensar que incluso había partes en otro idioma, que no tenía relación a lo que ella les explicaba.

No supo que sonrió un par de veces, mientras lo miraba, hasta que sintió una ligera patada en la pierna.

—No te voy a repetir las cosas que dice porque no prestas atención, Potter —apenas movió los labios al hablar, la expresión en blanco marca Malfoy continuó sin una sola grieta, pero lo oyó firme y claro.

Después hizo un esfuerzo por ignorar los débiles murmullos a sus espaldas y comprender algo de la clase. Era, para su mala suerte, más interesante ver la manera en que Draco fruncía el ceño en una expresión de absoluta concentración frente a los términos que la profesora usaba, sólo para después darse cuenta de que tenía una "mueca", obligarse a relajar el rostro y repetirlo momentos más tarde.

Al finalizar la clase, se levantó rápido y comenzó a recoger el pergamino sin cuidado, concentrado en que pudiese devolverlo al bolso, y no en si se doblaba. Su amigo lo regañó hasta que el ajetreo de los otros estudiantes se convirtió en un ruido lejano y el carraspeo de una garganta los hizo levantar la vista hacia la imponente mujer que se acababa de parar frente al escritorio.

—Señor Malfoy —llamó, despacio—, si se queda un momento, por favor. _Solo_ —agregó, al percatarse, por el rabillo del ojo, del movimiento de Pansy y Harry, que estaban por unirse a la plática.

Los niños intercambiaron una mirada y se fijaron en Draco, que se encogió de hombros y les hizo un gesto para decirles que salieran. Desfilaron por entre los puestos, dispuestos a escuchar cualquier retazo de la conversación que pudiesen, pero su amigo fue arrastrado hacia el fondo del aula, haciendo inaudible la conversación.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos cuando alcanzaron el pasillo, los demás estudiantes se movían en dirección a las siguientes clases. Pansy se quedó delante de la entrada y se abrazó a sí misma.

—¿Por qué crees que lo llamó aparte? —musitó, frunciendo el ceño de forma apenas perceptible.

—No lo sé.

—No hablaron tanto, no los regañó durante la clase...Draco no hizo nada, él siempre ha sido bueno cuando está con las lecciones, estoy segura de que anotó y...

—Sí lo hizo. Pansy, cálmate —le sujetó un brazo al darse cuenta de que empezaba a hablar más rápido de lo que debería. Notó que temblaba y se sobresaltó—. ¿Pansy?

—¿Crees...? —tragó en seco—, ¿crees que sea por lo del tío Lucius?

Harry deseó poder decirle que no. En verdad lo hizo.

En cambio, apartó la mano de ella y se congeló. Los dos aguardaron frente al aula por lo que pudo ser una eternidad, o un par de minutos.

Para el momento en que la puerta se abrió y el niño salió, más ocupado en reprender a Lep por volar en círculos sobre su cabeza que en prestarles atención, era imposible decir cuál de los dos estaba más nervioso. Él no dejaba de cambiar el peso de un pie al otro, su amiga no estaba mucho mejor.

—¿Draco? ¿Qué pasó? —Pansy se adelantó para interceptarlo, y dirigió una mirada nada disimulada al interior del aula, como si creyese que encontraría los restos de una confrontación allí, mas sólo halló a la mujer, que preparaba el escritorio y tomaba su forma animaga para recibir al segundo grupo de primer año, que se aproximaba desde diferentes direcciones.

El mencionado los observó de forma alternativa, parpadeó y agitó un trozo de papel frente a ellos, antes de emprender el camino hacia la siguiente clase.

—¿Qué es eso? —la niña se apresuró a seguirlo y Harry la imitó.

—¡Harry! ¡Eh, Harry! —cuando Draco estaba a punto de hablar, una voz en medio del tumulto que ingresaba los hizo ralentizar el ritmo al que caminaban.

Ron destacaba, como era común con los Weasley, por el cabello rojo, en un grupo de Hufflepuff que iba hacia el aula que acababan de desocupar. Tenía ambos brazos levantados y los sacudía en gestos amplios, mientras que otros lo veían raro o se fijaban en el conejo volador que revoloteaba por el corredor.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa tímida y lo saludó con una mano, pero cuando pareció que su viejo amigo estaba por detenerse para charlar, tuvo que apretar el paso para alcanzar y sobrepasar a sus compañeros Slytherin.

—¡Nos vemos a la hora de la comida! —no esperó la respuesta afirmativa para regresar su atención a Draco—. ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es eso?

El niño le dio una mirada larga, a la que no pudo otorgarle un significado, y luego mostró una sombra de sonrisa.

—Es un permiso para una sección de la biblioteca a la que sólo van profesores y estudiantes mayores —les contó, en ese tono solemne que usaba para las historias que se inventaba, y le tendió el pergamino a Pansy cuando lo pidió; Harry, al inclinarse sobre su hombro, distinguió la caligrafía precisa y la firma que llevaba el nombre de la profesora—, para que busque información sobre los animales cambiaformas y algo para entrenar a Leporis.

El conejo mágico respondió al llamado descendiendo sobre la cabeza de su dueño, donde volvió a mimetizarse. De camino al siguiente salón, Pansy y Harry le explicaron que tenían miedo de que lo fuesen a regañar, incluso si no tenían motivo. A medida que avanzaban y se encontraban con otros grados que cambiaban de salón, más estudiantes se fijaban en el par de orejas largas que brotaban del cabello rubio del heredero de los Malfoy.

Draco jaló a Lep, quizás por quinta vez sólo en el trayecto de una clase a la otra, y se lo acomodó entre los brazos cuando se hartó de ser el centro de ese tipo de atención.

—_0—_

La siguiente clase fue de _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_. Compartida con la Casa de Gryffindor.

A Harry le hacía mucha ilusión porque sabía que era una de las ramas en la que su padre, como jefe de los Aurores, se especializaba. Más de una vez, Sirius le había hablado de la forma en que se destacaba cuando era joven. _La emoción le duró poco_.

Nada más entrar, percibió un ambiente frío y tenso. Las mesas estaban arrinconadas contra la pared, y quien hubiese ordenado el aula, sólo dejó las sillas, en un semicírculo frente al escritorio y la vieja pizarra; la mitad derecha, estaba llena de uniformes en los que se notaba el escarlata, porque los Slytherin llegaban a un ritmo lento y fluían en la dirección opuesta.

Los niños de la Casa de los leones estaban cruzados de brazos, inclinados para hablar con el de al lado, o bromeando, pero nada detuvo el coro de murmullos que siguió a su llegada. Draco empezó a hablar, casi de inmediato, acerca de los conceptos que les mandaron a investigar en _Trasformaciones_, llevando de la muñeca a Pansy a la otra punta del salón; Harry les dio un vistazo a los estudiantes, frunció el ceño, y fue detrás de sus amigos, dando pisotones intencionales.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podían callarse?_

_¿Por qué las voces los seguían?_

Tenía el impulso de gritarles que se metieran en sus asuntos, para el instante en que ocupó un asiento junto a Draco, que estaba en medio de él y la niña; no paraba de conversar en susurros con esta. Harry lo vio de reojo y pensó en lo obvio que era que la intentaba distraer, a pesar de lo que dijo en la Lechucería.

_Draco__ cuida a __Pansy_. Una nueva idea se formó a partir de esa, y se reclinó en el asiento y golpeteó el suelo con el talón, mientras la consideraba. _Draco__ sabe por qué hablan de ellos_.

_¿Lo sabe?_

_Tiene que_, se dijo. ¿De qué otro modo se explicaba que no le afectase, o que tuviese una actitud distinta de la de Pansy al respecto?

Pansy, que creía que era por su Augurey, luego que molestaban a su amigo. No ella. _Nunca_ por ella.

Porque no sabe.

_Oh._

Harry se sumió en una hipótesis acerca de qué podría ser lo que incluía a Pansy, que tenía tan parlanchines a sus compañeros. _¿Que no tuviesen papás?_ A él nunca le importó eso en ellos. _¿Qué __Lucius__ estaba en __Azkaban__?_ Pero ese detalle era sólo de Draco.

Estaba tan centrado en sus cavilaciones, que cuando una puerta lateral del aula se abrió y dejó entrar a la profesora, no se percató. No fue hasta que su amigo le dio un codazo y apuntó hacia el escritorio del fondo, que observó a la silueta que se aproximaba al centro del semicírculo.

—¿Es la misma de...?

—Sí —Draco asintió una vez, rápido y escueto. Sus ojos grises, muy abiertos, no se apartaron de la mujer durante el trayecto que llevó a cabo.

La figura estaba envuelta en una tela tras otra, negras opacas, traslúcidas, algunas de texturas rugosas y unas lisas. Desde el velo que le cubría la cabeza y le ocultaba el cabello, hasta las mangas que iban más allá de las puntas de sus dedos, y el borde de la túnica, que se arrastraba por el suelo; se le ajustaba en los hombros, la cintura y la cadera; se hacía más ancho al alcanzar los antebrazos y piernas. De los pómulos hacia abajo, también estaba cubierta, aunque la transparencia de esa pieza permitía distinguir la vaga silueta de la nariz, labios y barbilla.

Los ojos cafés oscuro, el único segmento expuesto, además de las cejas, recorrieron el aula en un movimiento compulsivo, que la hacía parecer que observaba en todas las direcciones al mismo tiempo. Volando junto a su cabeza, estaba un pájaro desgarbado, de plumaje negro y alas más grandes que el resto del cuerpo. Escuchó a Pansy ahogar un jadeo cuando se fijaron en el ave.

—¡Un Augurey! —sujetó uno de los hombros de Draco zarandeándolo, gesto que, por la cercanía que tenían, sacudió a Harry por igual. Ambos emitieron débiles quejidos, pero sólo el primero los frenó.

Como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que lo mencionaban, el ave trazó un círculo por encima de la cabeza de la profesora, y fijó los ojos redondos en ellos. Harry se encogió y percibió la tensión que manaba del cuerpo de su amigo.

Una vez que la mujer se quedó quieta en el centro del salón, también notó que los bordes de la túnica y las mangas se enroscaban y levantaban por su cuenta, como si ella disfrutase de una brisa personal o una fuerza invisible la rodease. _Igual que le sucedía a __Pansy__._

_Sí es ella_, pensó. La misma que vieron desde los botes, la noche anterior. _La que los señaló_.

Se presionó tanto contra el respaldo del asiento que, ilusamente, llegó a creer que podría camuflarse con este, como Lep hacía con el uniforme de su dueño, y desaparecer de la vista. Por supuesto que no fue posible, el escrutinio de la profesora pasó por él y sus amigos. Habría jurado que se detuvo más tiempo del necesario en cada uno de ellos.

—Buen día, estudiantes —más de uno dio un brinco en la silla al percatarse de que la voz chillona y que canturreaba, salía del pico abierto del pájaro, no de la boca de la figura humana—. Me llamo Circe Ioannidis, y seré su profesora de _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_ durante este y los próximos años de su estadía aquí, en Hogwarts. Al que ven en este momento, con miedo y confusión, es mi _familiar_, Dárdano. Ni Dárdano es un Augurey común y corriente, ni yo soy sólo una maestra. Soy una nigromante, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe lo que eso significa?

Un coro de murmullos, diferente al que seguía al paso de sus amigos, se elevó entonces. Harry escuchó a Draco susurrar, con los dientes apretados:

—Trabaja con los muertos.

Abrió mucho los ojos y se fijó en la profesora, para después levantar una mano y ganarse la atención del ave, no de la mujer.

—¿Sí, señor...Potter? —no hubo un atisbo de duda, no como le habría gustado; fue sólo una breve pausa, como si tuviese que considerarlo o verificarlo.

Bajó el brazo despacio y se tragó el quejido por el codazo que el otro niño le dio.

—Draco dice que trabaja con los muertos, ¿es verdad?

Se percató del error que cometió casi enseguida, el por qué no había contestado por sí mismo, aun cuando conocía la respuesta. Los susurros contenidos de los estudiantes se desviaron del pájaro y la extraña mujer, y más de una vez, captó las palabras "Malfoy", "Azkaban" y "magia oscura" en la misma frase.

—Lo siento —se apresuró a murmurar, dirigiéndole una mirada culpable al mayor, que cerró los párpados por un segundo, contuvo el aliento y después negó, de forma apenas perceptible.

—¿Por qué no lo dice usted, señor Malfoy? —cuestionó el pájaro, que voló hacia ellos y dibujó un círculo en el aire, que los abarcaba a los tres. Pansy, notó, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para observar el trayecto del ave con fascinación—. ¿Qué es un nigromante y qué hace?

—Un nigromante es un mago o bruja que ofrece —una breve pausa; percibió la tensión, más prominente ahora en Draco— sacrificios a los espíritus del más allá, a cambio de conocimientos. Dicen que es magia oscura porque, después de cierto punto, los únicos con los que pueden hablar son los muertos y tienen almas alrededor todo el tiempo, también ven la muerte de una persona en cuanto le miran los ojos por primera vez. La gente se asusta —añadió, con una ligereza que, Harry estaba convencido, no iba acorde a lo que sentía.

Los demás estudiantes volvieron a susurrar, estaba claro que saber la respuesta, representaba algún tipo de prueba para ellos, y no pudo evitar que la sangre le hirviese por la rabia.

—¿Y cómo es que sabes eso? —preguntó un niño de Gryffindor, usando ambas manos en torno a la boca para hacer de megáfono y ser oído por encima del resto. Hubo un cambio en la respiración de Draco, que le habría pasado desapercibido si no lo tuviese a unos centímetros de distancia.

—¡Es obvio por qué lo sabe! —le contestó otro, por lo que el primero se rio.

—Pero me gustaría una respuesta de...

—¡Eso no es problema tuyo! —estalló Harry, poniéndose de pie, tan rápido que se tambaleó y tuvo que dar un pisotón para mantener el equilibrio. Apretó las manos en puños a los costados. Aunque lo intentó, le fue imposible contener un resoplido y pasear la mirada por los que estaban hablando de sus amigos desde el momento en que entraron a la clase— ¡ni de ninguno de ustedes! Simplemente hicieron una pregunta y la contestó, ¡dejen la envidia, sólo porque ninguno tiene ni la más mínima idea de qué es un nigromante y él sí!

Soltó las palabras de un tirón, pero no se dio cuenta hasta que terminó y tuvo que jadear por la falta de aliento. Sentía los débiles jalones de Draco, que le sostenía un costado de la túnica y lo incitaba a regresar al asiento, murmurando que lo dejara, que no pasaba nada, que solo hacía el ridículo. Estaba a punto de gritarle también, porque no iba a soportar las clases que aún tenían por delante si continuaba escuchándolos a cada paso que daban, cuando el pájaro de la profesora lo interrumpió.

—Diez puntos a Slytherin por la respuesta del señor Malfoy, bien dicho. Veinte menos a Gryffindor por el señor Thomas, por intentar desacreditar a un compañero, y veinte por el señor Finnigan, por seguirle el juego. Que Godric buscase a los valientes, no es excusa para no usar la cabeza, muchachos, piénsenlo; le restaré cincuenta al que vuelva a hacer algo parecido durante mis horas —ante la mirada atónita de los leones y varios Slytherin, el pájaro sobrevoló el aula en un círculo y se posó de vuelta en el hombro de la mujer.

Harry se dejó jalar de regreso al asiento por su amigo; mientras este lo reprendía por lo que hizo, decidió que la profesora no podía ser _mala_. Draco, junto a él, contenía una sonrisa al regañarlo, y Pansy se reía tras la palma de su mano, así que dio por hecho que, lo que hizo, tampoco pudo ser _malo_.

—Las Artes Oscuras implican una serie de ramificaciones en la magia, que sería imposible describir en una sola clase, y para asegurarme de que terminen bien preparados para enfrentar a quien haga uso de ella, vamos a comenzar por ciclos temáticos que...

Después de un rato, cuando el humor se calmó, los murmullos cesaron y estaba más acostumbrado a la imagen del pájaro que hablaba en lugar de la mujer, aún inmóvil en medio del salón, Harry pensó que era una clase más interesante que la que Sirius le había descrito.

Para la hora del almuerzo, al menos, ningún estudiante había hecho otro comentario que pudiese estar cerca de una acusación. Salió junto a sus amigos, después de que la marea de niños de primero hubiese cesado y sólo quedasen unos pocos Slytherin dentro del salón, pero cuando se volvió para ir en dirección al Gran Comedor, notó que Draco sostenía un brazo de Pansy, le susurraba y ambos asentían y hacían el ademán de ir en sentido opuesto.

—¿Chicos? —los llamó en voz baja, arqueando las cejas. La niña lo miró con un deje de remordimiento, su amigo no; la máscara en blanco, marca Malfoy, estaba bien puesta en su sitio.

—Vamos a pasar por la biblioteca para buscar la información de Leporis, le voy a decir a Lía que nos lleve comida.

Emitió un débil _"oh",_ antes de procesar lo que significaba, asentir y caminar hacia ellos.

—Bien, si nos dejan comer allí, entonces...

—Vamos _solos_ —Draco hizo un especial énfasis en la palabra y le dirigió una mirada significativa.

Harry los observó de forma alternativa. El niño-que-brillaba estaba sereno, Pansy se aferraba a una de las mangas de la túnica de su amigo. Las predicciones de Jacint sobre el comportamiento de su hermana se repitieron dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Por qué? —vaciló, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro y despeinándose el cabello con una mano. A duras penas, se abstuvo de hacerles un puchero.

Él abrió la boca para responder, y por la dureza de sus facciones, Harry supo -_sintió_\- que no le agradaría lo que fuese a salir de ahí. Sin embargo, la niña se le adelantó y no lo dejó oírlo.

—Draco piensa que no es justo que te quedes sin amigos por estar con él, cuando otros lo quieren molestar por lo del tío Lucius —replicó, veloz y con los labios fruncidos al finalizar. Volvió la mirada a su amigo, para descubrir que apretaba la mandíbula y veía hacia cualquier punto en el pasillo, excepto a él— y le dijiste al Weasley que se verían en la comida.

Él asintió otra vez, despacio, y comprendió el trasfondo de la mirada que Draco le había dado. _Demasiada gente en el comedor para nosotros, todos están para el almuerzo_. Tenía sentido.

Y si era por evitar a Ron, o porque en verdad le preocupaba que lo molestasen también, no le importaba averiguarlo, así que se limitó a sonreír y despedirse de los dos, para ir en direcciones opuestas.

A punto de girar en la esquina que daba hacia las escaleras, frenó en seco y se puso las manos alrededor de los labios, a modo de megáfono.

—¡Draco! ¡¿Qué clase tenemos más tarde?!

Oyó con claridad el bufido de su amigo, a pesar de la distancia que los separaba. El niño se dio la vuelta, en el otro lado del corredor, e imitó su postura.

—¡Lecciones de vuelo en escoba, en el patio! ¡No te pierdas, Potter!

Harry sonrió más.

—¡Si llego a tiempo, jugamos Quidditch! —dicho eso, echó a correr hacia las escaleras móviles, sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar y deseando que fuese un acuerdo entre ambos.

Alcanzó el Gran Comedor justo cuando el grupo de Hufflepuff de primero entraba desde otro punto del pasillo. Se mezcló entre los niños de su edad y sujetó el brazo de Ron, que se sobresaltó y luego rio al verlo.

—¡Harry! Comenzaba a pensar que las serpientes ya te habían comido, y casi sales corriendo cuando nos vimos, ¿qué se supone que fue eso, compañero? —le dio un empujón débil. Entre risas y bromas absurdas, entraron y se dirigieron a la mesa de los tejones.

Se sentó frente a Ron, ajeno a las miradas de desconcierto y desagrado. Cuando los compañeros de su mejor amigo ocuparon los puestos aledaños, les preguntó si estaban bien con que se quedaran y dijeron que sí o se encogieron de hombros, por lo que dio un espectáculo de un Slytherin que comía con _Hufflepuffs_. Y si alguien le hubiese preguntado, no habría dudado en decir que fue divertido.

Ron le contó su terrible experiencia en la clase de _Encantamientos_ con los Ravenclaw, donde estuvo presente la niña despeinada que acompañó a los Weasley en el tren, e hizo imitaciones escandalosas —muy exactas, de acuerdo al resto—, de su comportamiento al corregirle cada parte del hechizo que practicaron. Luego tuvo _Pociones_, y ninguno de los tejones desmintió el hecho de que el profesor era aterrador, aunque algunos intentaron darle ánimos hablándoles de los rumores de que favorecía a los Slytherin.

Cuando terminaron y estaba por partir a la clase de vuelo, o al menos, estaba por ir a averiguar cómo llegar al patio y después en qué sector la darían, Ron se terminó la tercera ración de postre y se levantó a trompicones, informándole de que compartirían las primeras lecciones con escoba, lo que ambos celebraron. Caminó al frente de un grupo de cuatro Hufflepuff, que lo distrajeron con una charla animada sobre lo mucho que les gustaría un partido amistoso de Quidditch, porque los nacidos muggles no sabía jugarlo y no era justo para ellos.

Resultó que los tejones poseían un mejor sentido de la orientación que él, así que llegaron al patio casi al mismo tiempo que sus amigos.

Draco caminaba con Lep entre las manos y por delante de él, se notaba que lo reprendía de nuevo, por lo que sólo pudo imaginarse que volvió a darle orejas falsas en el camino desde la biblioteca hasta allí. Pansy iba a su lado, con las manos unidas tras la espalda y una sonrisa débil, que sólo se convirtió en una genuina cuando levantó la mirada y lo divisó entre el alumnado que llegaba.

—¿Ya te vas? —Ron soltó un suspiro dramático cuando le palmeó el hombro. Él le mostró una sonrisa de disculpa y lo vio hacer un vago gesto con la mano—. Sí, sí, vete con tus serpientes, mientras no me claves los colmillos cuando nos veamos después, ni dejes que Malfoy te hechice.

—Draco no hechiza a nadie —rodó los ojos, apartándose del pelirrojo, antes de que pudiese insistir con el tema y le hiciese recordar a los compañeros que tuvieron en _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_; lo que menos quería era tener ganas de gritarle a Ron también, aunque se lo mereciera.

Se posicionó a un lado de Pansy y se dejó arrastrar por su plática acerca de los descubrimientos que hicieron en la biblioteca, de los que no entendió gran parte, y los platillos que Lía llevó para ellos, diferentes de los que sirvieron en el Gran Comedor. Para el momento en que la profesora llegó y se presentó, Harry ya estaba teniendo problemas para mantenerse quieto, cuando una escoba de prácticas estaba en el suelo, por delante de él.

—¿Cuánto creen que duren en ser _casi_ buenos montando? —escuchó el susurro de Draco, casi indistinguible en medio del barullo de "¡arriba, arriba!" por el ejercicio que la profesora Hootch les había dejado.

—Ron dijo que tienen algunos nacidos muggles este año —mencionó en voz baja, encogiéndose de hombros. Su escoba, tanto como la de su amigo, se tambaleaban desde el piso, sin ascender; la de Pansy, entre ambos, no mostraba signos de movimiento—, supongo que tardarán más.

—Sería genial que alguno se cayera —comentó la niña, hastiada. Dio un pisotón a la parte inferior de su escoba, que se levantó de golpe debido a la fuerza aplicada, y la sujetó con la mano. La dejó en posición horizontal, de manera que pareciese que lo había conseguido mediante el llamado, como era debido—, pasaría menos vergüenza cuando yo sí lo haga.

—No te vas a caer —replicó Draco que, al igual que Harry, contenía la risa ante el truco de su amiga.

En cuanto todos los estudiantes lograron atraer la escoba, les ordenaron pasar una pierna por encima y elevarse un metro. Acostumbrado a jugar Quidditch en el Vivero Parkinson y en la Mansión Malfoy, Harry observó a Draco flotar a unos pasos, y a los demás niños tomarse un momento para levantarse, Ron y Pansy incluidos.

Miró hacia su amigo y esbozó la sonrisa inocente marca Black, que Sirius le enseñó; este arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, la escoba sobrevoló el césped, giró y los hizo quedar frente a frente.

—Me debes un partido —recordó, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Nunca dije que sí.

Estaba por contestar, cuando tres sucesos ocurrieron al mismo tiempo. Pansy, junto a ellos, ahogó un jadeo y dejó de molestarse en intentar levantar el vuelo. La voz estridente de la profesora llamó a sus nombres, para que se detuviesen y prestasen atención a la clase. Y un poco más allá, en las filas de los Hufflepuff, uno de los niños que acompañaba a Ron en el camino desde el comedor, empezó a elevarse más, y más, _y más, y __más-_

Todos levantaron la cabeza para ver hacia dónde se dirigía. El estudiante se convirtió en una sombra en el cielo, que se removía y chillaba por ayuda, y antes de que la profesora pudiese tomar una escoba e ir a buscarlo, la silueta se separó, una figura se dirigió hacia abajo, como un proyectil.

El niño gimió de dolor cuando impactó contra el piso. Hootch y los Hufflepuff corrieron hacia él para auxiliarlo, mientras algunos Slytherin se reían o conservaban la distancia. Draco tenía un deje de burla en el rostro al descender y poner los pies en el suelo.

—Y eso es lo que pasa cuando le das una escoba voladora a un _sangresucia_ —mencionó a una audiencia hipotética, y para sorpresa de Harry, recibió la aprobación de más de uno, entre las serpientes. Él frunció el ceño y bajó también.

—Se pudo haber lastimado —le dijo al niño, que apenas le dedicó una mirada aburrida. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que las siguientes palabras sí le afectarían—, o pudo haberle pasado a Pansy.

Los ojos grises del otro se ampliaron por una fracción de segundo. Incluso antes de que pudiese contentarse con haberlo callado, la reacción había desaparecido, para dejarle espacio a la máscara fría de los Malfoy y esa sonrisa fea, desagradable, que lo preocupaba cuando la veía en cara de su amigo. Porque ese no era él.

_No podía __serlo__._

—¿Muy amigo de los sangresucia ahora, Potter?

—No sé, dímelo tú. ¿No le dices _tía_ a una hija de muggles?

—Oigan, oigan...—de pronto, Pansy estaba entre los dos, colocándoles las manos en las túnicas y apartándolos—, esto es tonto. Él nunca le ha dicho así a la tía Lily. Draco, madre te dijo que no usaras _esas_ palabras.

—Padre las usaba —respondió el aludido, elevando el mentón en un claro desafío. Harry tuvo la vaga sensación de que _algo_ se desinflaba dentro de él, como cada vez que lo escuchaba nombrar al hombre que estaba prisionero desde hace años.

Y es que, ¿cómo podía molestarse así? Cuando se imaginaba que pudo haberle recordado a su padre, que no estaba con él, nada más que una sensación de tristeza lo invadía. No era justo.

—Voy a llevar al señor Finch-Fletchley a la enfermería —la profesora se hizo escuchar por encima de los Hufflepuff, que intentaban animar a su compañero—. Quiero que todos mantengan los pies en el suelo, esto es un ejemplo de lo que pasa al no acatar las órdenes y no queremos más heridos. Al que encuentre volando cuando vuelva, pediré que sea expulsado de Hogwarts.

Oyó a Draco bufar cuando la mujer sujetó al niño y se lo llevó hacia el castillo.

—Como si ella tuviese el poder para expulsar a alguien...—se burló con un desdén que lo hizo estremecerse y fruncir más el ceño.

_A veces_, agregó al registro imaginario, _Draco__ puede ser tan...raro, cuando estamos con otras personas._

_A veces es molesto. Y a veces parece malo._

_Por supuesto que no lo es._

Vio que su amigo le tendía las manos a Pansy, que soltó un dramático suspiro y le pasó al Puffskein que la acompañó durante todo el día. Con una media sonrisa, él comenzó a pasarlo de una mano a la otra, al mismo tiempo que volvía a montarse sobre la escoba.

—Gremlin es nuestra Quaffle —le explicó. Harry no necesitaba mirar alrededor para comprobar que hablaba con él. Intentó no reír al entender la idea que su amigo tenía, y se cruzó de brazos, con el mejor gesto serio que podía realizar—. Leporis el aro.

—No podemos volar —requirió de un esfuerzo sobrehumano actuar desinteresado, y tal vez, no lo hizo tan impecable, porque Pansy emitió una risa silenciosa, mientras se cubría la boca.

—¿Quién dijo algo sobre _volar_? —Draco sonrió. Aquella era la sonrisa que él reconocía en el niño-que-brillaba—. Vamos a hacer mucho más que eso, y te voy a destrozar en Quidditch —una breve pausa, los ojos se le llenaron de una malicia falsa, y tuvo que contener una carcajada ante lo que le siguió—, ¿o te da miedo perder contra mí, _como siempre_, Potter?

El mencionado arqueó las cejas y se tuvo que morder el labio para no reírse. Oh, los retos. Adoraba los retos de Draco.

A unos pasos de distancia, ya calmados, los Hufflepuff se removieron, y Ron soltó un ruido que sonaba a _"__pff__"._

—Harry no perdería contra ti, Malfoy —aseguró, y aunque apreciaba el apoyo ciego, prefirió no hacer un recuento de las victorias y derrotas que llevaba con su amigo desde que ambos consiguieron escobas que se elevaban más de un metro.

—No me parece que esté tan seguro —Draco se puso el Puffskein en un bolsillo y recibió al conejo mágico en las manos—. Haznos un aro, Leporis. Aro, a-r-o, ¿sabes cómo es? —trazó una circunferencia con un dedo, el animal olisqueó el aire, movió las orejas, y se apartó para remontar el vuelo.

El aro que creó para ellos conservaba el pelaje rubio platinado, que imitaba cuando estaba lo bastante cerca de su dueño, los ojos del conejo en la parte inferior y el par de orejas, agitándose para mantenerse en el aire. Harry recordó el pensamiento, de esa misma mañana, de que era adorable y perturbador, y lo reafirmó.

En cuanto creyó que Ron haría otra intervención, se acomodó sobre la escoba y se elevó también, hasta nivelarse con Draco, que le dio una mirada larga y un asentimiento escueto.

—No tenemos bludgers —observó. Su amigo volvió a arquear una ceja, la pregunta implícita era más que obvia.

Dejó ir a Lep, que comenzó a sobrevolar el patio sin un rumbo fijo, aún con la forma de un aro. Deslizó un trozo de pergamino desde una de las mangas de la túnica, lo desdobló y leyó un instante. Harry reconoció lo que planeaba, incluso antes de que hiciese el movimiento practicado de muñeca para sacar la varita y realizase una floritura en el aire.

Alrededor de siete piedras, de diferentes tamaños, se levantaron del césped y levitaron a unos metros de ellos. Draco se tomó su tiempo para revisar el pedazo de papel y lanzar un segundo encantamiento, que no pudo identificar, y le dio unas alas a la roca más pequeña, que se perdió de vista enseguida.

—¿Suficiente para ti, Potter? —devolvió la varita y el pergamino a su túnica en un instante. Harry no pudo hacer más que reír y asentir.

—No puedo creer que Jacint te enseñara hechizos para jugar Quidditch, _sin_ el equipo de Quidditch.

—Es porque no lo hizo —replicó, arrojándole la supuesta Quaffle. Atrapó al Puffskein en el aire, y lo sintió removerse apenas contra su mano—, pero yo soy tan inteligente que sé usarlos para esto. ¡Pansy, narra! —añadió a último momento, con un vistazo hacia abajo, que mostró a la niña levantando los pulgares para confirmar. Draco volvió a verlo, inclinándose hacia al frente en la escoba—. Adelante, Potter.

Harry afirmó el agarre en torno al Puffskein, buscó el aro móvil con la mirada, y la lanzó en la dirección opuesta, tan lejos de los dos como el brazo le permitía. Una fracción de segundo más tarde, ambos se abalanzaban hacia esta, y al percibir el movimiento brusco, las piedras-bludgers los siguieron.

—¡Y estamos aquí para otro emocionante partido de los _Dragones salvajes_ de Wiltshire, contra los _Cervatillos_ de Godric's Hollow! —escuchó a su amiga desde el suelo, algunos se rieron de los nombres hipotéticos de los equipos. Harry sintió que las mejillas le ardían, pero no los habría cambiado por nada del mundo— ¡los eternos enemigos, los mayores rivales, los que me usan de árbitro y narradora, y nunca me dan las gracias! —más risas, incluso de la propia Pansy y los jugadores—. Serpientes y tejones, siéntense y miren conmigo este desempate legendario, ¡y que gane el mejor!

En ese momento, Draco atrapó la Quaffle y levantó el brazo en señal de victoria. Cuando estuvo por alcanzarlo, su amigo dio un giro repentino y se le escapó. La primera anotación fue para los _Dragones_.

Harry se apresuró a ir por la pelota y las escobas casi chocan.

—¡Harry tiene la Quaffle! ¡Harry tiene la Quaffle! —fue la voz de Ron la que celebró que la hubiese conseguido— ¡vamos, vamos, gánale a ese...! ¡No! ¡Merlín, Malfoy se roba la Quaffle! ¡Despierta, Harry!

—¡Y Draco anota otro tanto! —le siguió Pansy—. Veinte a cero, los _Dragones_ están rugiendo, ¡los _Cervatillos_ deben estar tan asustados!

—¡Harry y Malfoy se pelean por la Quaffle! ¡La tiene Harry! ¡La tiene Malfoy! ¡Harry! ¡Malfoy! ¡No te la dejes quitar así, compañero! ¡Harry, de nuevo, y va...y anota!

—¡Y van diez a veinte! ¡Y las bludgers están molestas y van contra los dos! ¡Cuidado, Harry, Draco! ¡Uff! ¡Eso estuvo cerca!

—¿Cómo sabemos que Malfoy no las hechizó para que persiguieran a Harry solamente? —como si las piedras respondieran indignadas a la suposición, tres se fueron contra el mencionado, que tuvo que dar una voltereta completa y casi pierde de vista la Quaffle por esquivarlas. Habría jurado que Pansy le daba un codazo a Ron y este lloriqueaba.

El puesto de Cazador uno-a-uno siempre resultaba difícil para Harry. Allí donde mirase, parecía que Draco ya se le había adelantado, que podía predecir lo que haría, y que le mostrase una sonrisa de suficiencia, bastaba para hacerlo desesperar e irse contra él, en una persecución que no terminaba en nada.

Sin Guardianes y contando con un solo aro, la única línea de defensa era el mismo Lep, que cuando iban empatados cincuenta a cincuenta, pareció comprender lo que ocurría, y empezó a escapárseles con mayor insistencia. No sólo tenían que ir por la Quaffle y quitársela al otro, sino volar detrás del aro, en el caso de Harry, o adivinar hacia dónde iría, en el caso de Draco.

—¡Oh, una bludger le da a Harry en la pierna! ¡Cuidado con caerte, Harry! —Oyó a Pansy, en medio del quejido que se le salió al verse forzado a recuperar el equilibrio y escapar tras el impacto.

—¡Y una le roza la cabeza a Malfoy! ¡Por poco, vamos, nada más tienen que apuntar al cabello rubio y.…! ¡Auch, Parkinson, eso duele!

—¡La bludger le da a Draco en un brazo, auch! ¡Harry anota otro tanto, van setenta a sesenta, los _Dragones_ ganando! ¡Harry, ¿qué clase de amigo eres?!

—¡Un amigo que juega bien Quid- ay! ¡Parkinson! —Ron chilló en tono agudo y las risas llenaron el patio.

—¿Qué hace Harry? Se va, se va... ¡Draco anota otro tanto! ¡Y Harry va tras la snitch-piedra!

Harry supo del momento exacto en que su amigo fue tras él, porque el cabello rubio ocupó parte de su campo de visión de un segundo a otro, y la snitch se le perdió. Levantó la mirada, lo suficiente para encontrarse con Draco, que volaba de cabeza por encima de él. Tenía las mejillas ruborizadas por el esfuerzo de mantenerse así, los labios entreabiertos y los mechones más desarreglados de lo que habría estado en una situación normal.

Cuando lo atrapó mirándolo, se rio, e hizo una voltereta que lo llevó a nivelarse en posición horizontal, por debajo de él.

—¡Te puedes rendir cuando quieras, Potter!

Fue el turno de Harry de reír, al menos, hasta que se percató de que Draco se fijaba en un punto más cercano al césped y comenzaba a descender en picada. Aturdido, condujo a la escoba hacia el mismo sitio.

¿La snitch volvió? ¿A dónde...?

_No._

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Volaba paralelo a Draco, el suelo se acercaba a una velocidad alarmante. Él giró, trazó una parábola y ascendió. _No había nada_.

Harry tuvo que frenar casi contra el piso, enderezarse y volar hacia arriba, y si no se golpeó, quizás, fue más suerte que una cuestión de habilidad. Una finta. ¿Por qué siempre, _siempre_, caía en sus fintas?

Cuando estaba por alcanzar a su amigo y decirle lo que opinaba de su juego sucio (_aunque era válido en el campo_), la snitch-piedra pasó por delante de ambos y los reclamos quedaron en el olvido.

—¡Y van tras la snitch, van tras la snitch! ¡Es el momento deci...deci...! —Ron se trabó con la palabra y hubo algunas risas.

—¡Decisivo! —completó Pansy, firme y claro—. ¡Draco lleva la delantera! ¡No, Harry lo hace! ¡No, Draco! ¡Harry! ¡Draco! ¡Harry otra vez! ¡Estiran los brazos y el juego es para...!

Harry no lo vio venir.

Un instante, volaba tan rápido como la escoba de práctica se lo permitía, tenía el brazo adolorido por forzar el músculo, la mano a punto de cerrarse en torno a la diminuta piedra. Draco, tan cerca que las escobas se chocaban si se movían de forma brusca, también estaba estirado hacia adelante. La tomaba, percibía la dureza de la roca contra la palma, y al mismo tiempo, la mano de su amigo que se cerró sobre su brazo cuando intentó atrapar la snitch falsa.

Al siguiente, estaban paralizados, sólo las cuencas de los ojos se movían, y flotaban en el aire por un encantamiento que aumentaba la presión alrededor de ambos. Los estudiantes de la lección de vuelo se removían, chillaban, se quejaban, y después se callaban de golpe, porque el profesor Snape se acercaba, con la mirada puesta en los niños congelados por sus hechizos.

Harry no tuvo deseos de celebrar haberle atrapado, si eso significaba que tenía que pensar en cómo explicarles a sus padres y al resto de los Merodeadores, que fue expulsado en la primera semana de Hogwarts. _Y __Draco__ con él._

* * *

**La verdad es que intentaré resumir esta nota, porque quiero actualizar otra vez y hacer un doble hoy, como recompensa por la semana sin nada, a causa de problemas que mi beta tuvo con el internet (?)**

**Este capítulo tiene _muchos_ pequeños detalles.**

**¡Quiero que le den la bienvenida a la profesora Ioannidis! Y le preparen mucho amor, por supuesto; en lo personal, a mí me agrada bastante.**

**Comienzan las relaciones con el resto de los estudiantes, se ve cómo reaccionan. También me agrada mucho Theo, pero tardará para que se den cuenta de por qué...ya saben, me gusta mantener el suspenso, jajaja.**

**Para no colocar nada fuera de lugar, mencionaré que las partes en las lindas letritas _así _pueden (o no) contener un dato relevante o pista ;)**

**Disfruté mucho de la reacción explosiva de Harry en la clase de _Defensa_, porque, bueno, me encanta la versión malhumorada del Harrybebé, y más si es para defender a los suyos. Me lo imagino como un leoncito gruñón y muero de amor puro.**

**No sé si se han dado cuenta o no, pero para la serie de las Casas, también he jugado un poco con las posiciones del equipo de Quidditch. El Draco!Gryffindor, por ejemplo, es Golpeador. Estaba pensando en cuánto detesto la injusticia obvia de que Harry sea el "mejor" a la primera y nunca pierda ¿? porque es ilógico que alguien gane SIEMPRE ¿?¿? entonces se me ocurrió que, creciendo juntos y con esta 'habilidad natural' para ser Buscador, Draco se decantaría por una posición en que pudiese hacerle frente, en lugar de imitarlo. Así resultó mejor como Cazador. Harry!Sly atrapa la snitch antes, pero Draco le quita la Quaffle sin oportunidad de reacción; esos dos harán desastres en cuanto tengan la ocasión.**

**Alguien me comentaba sobre el tipo de educación que le dio Lucius a Draco de pequeño, que sí, viene siendo la misma del canon. Me parece que aquí se demuestra la parte inicial de este tema. Draco intenta mantenerse bajo ese 'régimen' (por ponerle un término) que su padre dejó para él, incluso si es más que obvio que tiene fallos e incoherencias, que es a lo que Harry apunta al replicarle.**

**En realidad, es una situación que aplico más adelante y me gustó mucho escribir sobre eso, porque en cualquier circunstancia, no debe ser fácil que un niño se aparte de una figura adulta que idolatra, y al pretender copiarla, haga estos descubrimientos de que Lucius no era..._perfecto_. ¡Pero no diré más sobre eso!**

**Un comentario random que nada tiene que ver con esto, es que tomé esta decisión para nada importante de que mis lectores son flanes. Sí, leyeron bien. Acabo de escribir "flanes", como el postre. Son mis flanes, jAJAJA. Esto surgió de un comentario en wtt donde el autocorrector hizo de las suyas, cambiando un "fan" por "flan" y yo me dije "re sí, amo los flanes, mis lectores son los más adorables". Después mi cabeza demente hizo conexiones entre flanes y lectores, y fin de la historia.**

**Son flanes. Ahora lo saben.**

**¡La nota sigue en la siguiente parte! ;)**


	9. 8 L1

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario**: Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género**: Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer**: Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**¡Con una nueva perspectiva! Estrenando una rápida escena de un personaje...que no creo que fuese el que esperaban llegase primero.**

* * *

**Libro 1. **_**Harry Potter y la piedra de la luna.**_

* * *

**Capítulo ocho:** _De cuando __Harry__ (y __Draco__) sigue metiéndose en problemas (y hablan)_

Pansy Parkinson había presenciado cosas aterradoras en su corta vida. La Muerte. Los amigos que su padre tuvo. Al tío Lucius molesto.

_Que se llevaran a __Draco__._

Desde que rondaban los cinco años, no existía nada más terrorífico que el que se llevasen a su mejor amigo, a la fuerza, de su lado. El corazón empezaba a martillearle, desesperado, la sangre se le congelaba, las extremidades se le entumecían, una capa de sudor frío comenzaba a cubrirla. Quería gritar, correr, llorar, lanzar un golpe, a Draco cerca. _Siempre a __Draco_.

Porque cuando lo alejaban así, _recordaba_ los demás sucesos terroríficos, y ella no _quería_ recordarlos.

Esa era, básicamente, la razón por la que Pansy Parkinson corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts, en dirección a las mazmorras.

Se había quedado paralizada cuando el juego de Quidditch en el patio se detuvo y divisó al padrino de su mejor amigo; al verlo irse con ambos niños atrapados por un encantamiento, estuvo por seguirlos, pero Lep y Gremlin, ambos de vuelta a sus formas normales, se interpusieron en su camino. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la profesora Hootch estaba de regreso y sólo podía aguardar una distracción para escabullirse lejos. Habría jurado que gritaron su nombre cuando se apartó del grupo, para que volviese, mas era un sonido distante, perdido entre los _tump__, __tump__, __tump_, que sentía contra los tímpanos.

Jadeaba por aliento, la garganta y el pecho le ardían; correr no era lo suyo. Tenía la sensación de que se iría hacia un lado, o se inclinaba mucho hacia adelante, y caería. No _podía_ caerse.

Algunos estudiantes comenzaban a salir de sus aulas, para dirigirse a la siguiente clase o a la hora de descanso. Dio manotazos al aire para apartarlos, pasó bajo brazos alzados y entre amigos que caminaban juntos, ahogó sus propios quejidos, no prestó atención a los ajenos.

Llevaba al conejo y al Puffskein en los brazos; quería creer que ese era el motivo de que la estuviesen viendo tanto. O su aspecto desaliñado, poco digno de una hija de sangrepuras, o su agitación evidente, en el rubor que le cubría el rostro y los ojos desorbitados.

Pero _sabía_ que no lo era.

Los murmullos que dejaba a su paso, las miradas que recibía, eran porque se formaban grietas en el suelo que pisaba. _Estaba rompiendo la piedra de __Hogwarts_. Y ella no quería, _en verdad no_, pero sin Draco o su hermano cerca, el aire de pronto era más difícil de respirar, una fuerza invisible se cerraba en torno a ella, como paredes listas para encerrarla.

_No quería. No quería. No quería. No quería__._

Las mazmorras estaban cada vez más próximas, casi podía ver las escaleras a lo lejos. Los cuerpos que esquivaba se convertían en poco más que borrones de color en su campo de visión.

_Nada le pasaría_, se decía, porque Draco y Harry estaban con el profesor Snape, ¿y desde cuándo él sería capaz de hacerle algo a un par de niños? Era el mismo sujeto que cargaba a Draco cuando era un bebé y la tía Narcissa no podía hacerlo por él, el que lo acunaba y le hablaba de hechizos raros hasta hacerlo dormir. Era el que le enviaba ingredientes de pociones, instrumentos, ensayos científicos, y luego le preguntaba qué había aprendido. Era su padrino, lo conocía, ¿y no significaba eso que tendría que estar más segura de que sus amigos estaban bien?

_Al parecer, no_.

Al comenzar a bajar los escalones de dos en dos, chocó el hombro contra alguien que no podía identificar. Creyó notar la corbata azul de Ravenclaw, y unos libros que se le caían a quienquiera que fuese, pero si se detenía ahí, tan cerca, tan pronto, cualquier cosa podría sucederle a Draco, así que apretó más el paso y se dirigió hacia el área de puertas, sin saber cuál era la que buscaba.

Las manos le temblaban cuando las pasó por la piedra de las paredes. _Concéntrate__, __concéntrate__, __concéntrate__._

Si cerraba los ojos, podía escuchar a su mejor amigo explicarle qué hacer. _Tú eres el poder, tú eres quien lo hace; es una brisa, o agua, y está dentro, y tienes que hacerla fluir hacia afuera. La varita sólo está ahí para que puedas sacarla más rápido, ya oíste a __Jacint__, pero puedes hacerlo por los dedos. Sí se puede, yo lo he visto_. Y el Draco que se imaginaba estaría postrado en uno de los mullidos sillones Malfoy, realizando complicadas florituras con su varita de prácticas, a las que apenas les ponía atención.

¿Dónde está Draco?

_Concéntrate__._

¿Dónde está?

_Concéntrate__._

¿Está bien?

_Concéntrate__._

La última vez que-

_Concéntrate__._

Sí, la última vez que vio a su mejor amigo ser atrapado por un _petrificus_, terminó _muy_ mal. Pero sólo eran niños pequeños, y ella _tenía_ que concentrarse.

_Concéntrate__, o no lo verás_. Y lo hizo.

Podía sentir un tirón desde el pecho, los brazos. Era una fuerza invisible que la guiaba, aun con los ojos cerrados, hacia una de las aulas, una oficina, tal vez. Por donde rozaba los dedos, la roca se transparentaba desde ese ángulo, para que pudiese ver hacia adentro sin que se enterasen.

Parpadeó un par de veces para enfocarse entre las lágrimas. Casi podía ver escenas pasadas, los destellos verdes de las maldiciones, el cabello rubio de su mejor amigo teñido de la sangre-

Y de nuevo, _no quería_.

Se forzó a relajar los músculos, apoyándose en la pared, y a observar por la rendija que creó. _No pensaría en ello, porque si lo hacía, perdería la concentración y se cerraría_.

La roca le revelaba, como pensó, una oficina, que se asemejaba a una cueva bien disimulada. Los lados estaban ocultos tras los estantes de libros y frascos, había dos mesas alargadas, con calderos, un sillón-cama, al fondo, un escritorio, desde el que un hombre esperaba una explicación de parte de los dos niños, ahora de pie y librados del hechizo.

Veía los labios del profesor moverse, mas no podía oír a través de la roca, y quiso lloriquear por haber sido lo bastante tonta como para pensar que sí. Estaba por considerar entrar, así, sin más, cuando sintió que Lep se movía hacia su hombro, y algo suave se instalaba en su oreja.

Lo que fuese que hubiese optado por transformarse, extendía una línea clara hacia la roca, y desparecía en la transparencia de esta. Y ella _podía_ escuchar.

—...me gustaría saber en qué estaban pensando cuando comenzaron a hacer ese..._jueguito_.

—Profesor, nosotros...—Harry fue interrumpido por un chisteo del hombre, que apuntó hacia Draco. El heredero de los Malfoy conservaba una postura erguida, aunque tenía las manos apretadas en puños a los costados, escondidas por el uniforme.

—Tenía la absurda ilusión de que fueses tú quien _pensase_, Draco Malfoy.

Por Merlín, aquello era serio. Pansy no lo escuchaba llamarlo así desde que soltaron un pavo albino, por un _accidente-no-tan-accidental__,_ en el laboratorio de pociones de su casa; por lo general, usaba una palabra en latín, o su nombre de pila, para referirse a su ahijado.

—Sólo jugábamos —aclaró el aludido, con la voz tensa.

—Específicamente cuando la profesora Hootch había dicho que se quedasen en tierra.

—¿Cómo...? —Snape volvió a chistearle a Harry, que se encogió y apretó los puños también.

—¿Creen que nadie se enteró de su jueguito? Duraron mucho rato, estudiantes y maestros los vieron. Cuando salgan de aquí, todo Slytherin, si no es que todo Hogwarts, sabrá que unos de primer año estaban haciendo su propia versión de Quidditch uno-a-uno.

—No hicimos nada malo —Draco continuó, la voz suave, un susurro contenido—, pensábamos bajar antes de que llegase y lo olvidamos. Hootch tardó mucho.

—Tardó porque vino a verme y hablamos sobre su comportamiento.

—¿Nuestro comportamiento? Es la primera semana de clase, nos hemos portado bien. No me vas a querer sacar de Hogwarts por jugar, ¿o sí, padrino? —el niño le espetó, dando un paso adelante. Con un movimiento de muñeca, el profesor atrajo una silla para que se colocase detrás de él, y una fuerza invisible empujó a Draco a sentarse; Harry alternó la mirada entre ambos y también se sentó, despacio y por sí mismo—. Esto es estúpido —dictó el pequeño, cruzándose de brazos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —la repuesta los sobresaltó a los tres. Pansy tuvo que ahogar un jadeo por la sorpresa, lo que tenía en la oreja se removió y percibió la inhalación de Lep al olfatearle la piel—. Por eso fue que le dije que no me molestara con cosas tan insignificantes, hasta que mencionó algo muy interesante sobre ponerles una responsabilidad encima, dado lo sucedido...

—¿Castigo por jugar? —su ahijado se burló, y la mirada que el hombre le dirigió habría intimidado a cualquiera, menos a él. Harry volvía a pasear los ojos de uno al otro, encogido contra el reposabrazos y uno de los costados de Draco.

—No un castigo, una _responsabilidad_.

—¿Y no es lo mismo?

—Yo diría que no —hizo una breve pausa, en la que observó hacia la puerta. Pansy tuvo la certeza de que _sabía_ que estaba ahí—, ya lo verán.

Snape se levantó. Con un susurro de túnicas, caminó hacia ese extremo de la oficina. La niña contuvo un grito y se echó hacia atrás de golpe, lo que provocó que la transparencia de la roca desapareciera, dejando sólo una grieta más en su lugar.

Lep empezó a moverse enseguida, y el peso sobre su hombro, volvió a ser el de un conejo cualquiera.

Los pasos que se oyeron por el corredor de la mazmorra se detuvieron casi de inmediato. Ella giró la cabeza para encontrarse con un muchacho alto y desgarbado, con el uniforme de Slytherin, que no le dedicó más de un segundo de atención, antes de que la puerta de la oficina se abriese y el profesor Snape apareciese del otro lado.

—Señorita Parkinson —masculló entre dientes, con una mirada que no prometía nada bueno—, señor Flint. Adelante, por favor.

El Slytherin mayor entró, escabulléndose por uno de los costados del hombre y el poco espacio que este dejaba entre su cuerpo y el marco. Pansy estaba por echarse más hacia atrás y apartarse, cuando Snape posó sus ojos en ella de nuevo.

La niña se encogió y arrastró los pies hacia el interior de la oficina. Se sentía mucho más pequeña de lo que era, y los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas mientras se dirigía hacia el sillón que ocupaban sus dos amigos. Draco levantó la cabeza hacia ella, y le pareció que murmuraba a Harry, antes de que le hicieran un espacio para que se sentase en el medio de los dos; quedaban apretados, pero ninguno se quejó.

Draco le sujetó la muñeca y le dio un suave apretón. No dijo nada. El profesor cerró la puerta y caminó de regreso a la parte trasera del escritorio.

—Discutí esto con la profesora Hootch —comenzó a decir en voz baja, contenida—. Lo mejor que podemos hacer con los niños traviesos, es disciplinarlos. Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo, aunque en diferentes maneras, en que llevar a cabo una tarea relevante para su Casa, que exigiese trabajo, esfuerzo y sacrificio, bastaría. Para eso está aquí el señor Flint; Flint, estos son Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Tus nuevos compañeros de equipo, de primer año.

_¿Equipo?_

Pansy parpadeó un par de veces, aturdida, y observó a sus amigos. Harry estaba boquiabierto y miraba sin disimulado al estudiante mayor, Draco tenía los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, nada más.

—¿Cómo- cómo que "equipo"? —en esa ocasión, Snape no chisteó al niño, aunque sí le dirigió una mirada larga y evaluadora.

—El equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, jugarán, _ganarán_, para nosotros. Flint es el capitán.

—Profesor —el muchacho se adelantó a los niños, cada uno más conmocionado que el otro—, son de primero...

—Qué observador, señor Flint.

—Los _primeros_ no juegan.

—Lo hacen, si yo lo permito —Snape dio un asentimiento severo y lo retó a hacer comentario alguno. Hubo un instante en que pareció que lo haría, pero luego _algo_ en el chico se desinfló y dejó caer los hombros. El profesor asintió de nuevo—, cuento con que encontrará un buen lugar para sacar provecho de las..._habilidades_ del señor Potter. Siempre he tenido la idea de que el señor Malfoy sería un buen Cazador.

La pequeña percibió la tensión de ambos niños, un segundo antes de que Draco se inclinase hacia adelante y mirase al jugador de Quidditch.

—Potter es _decente_ como Buscador —mencionó con ligereza. Vio a Flint asentir despacio, una expresión contrariada haciéndose presente en su rostro.

—No tenemos Buscador, y tenemos un lesionado que necesita suplente. Haremos pruebas y prácticas, si le parece, profesor, para saber en qué puestos quedarían bien.

—Me parece —Snape susurró, recorriendo a los cuatro una última vez con la mirada. Después agachó la cabeza y se concentró a tachar los pergaminos que tenía adelante, en una pila—. Fuera de aquí.

Flint fue el primero en girarse. Los tres niños se demoraron un poco más, Draco tuvo que tirar de ella para sacarla de su aturdimiento y ponerla de pie.

_¿No los...?_

No los iban a expulsar.

_No los iban a expulsar. No los iban a expulsar. No-_

El pensamiento se repitió una y otra_, y otra, y otra vez_, dentro de su cabeza, con creciente alivio.

Avanzaron despacio hacia la salida, sus amigos intercambiaron murmullos y se pusieron de acuerdo con el capitán de Slytherin al llegar al corredor. Ella se abrazó más a Lep y no lo dejó ir hasta que el conejo saltó a los brazos de su dueño, que lo estrechó con cuidado y los guio de regreso a la Sala Común.

—...te dije que mi padrino no es el monstruo sin corazón que tu amigo Hufflepuff dice —le comentaba Draco al segundo niño, con voz calmada, mientras se adentraban a la sala vacía de las mazmorras. Era lo bastante tarde para que nadie estuviese en la hora libre del almuerzo, y tan temprano que algunos todavía estaban en clase, así que nadie iría a dejar sus cosas para marcharse a la cena, hasta dentro de un largo rato.

Pansy se estremeció al darse cuenta de que estaban solos y dejó de caminar detrás de ellos, antes de que alcanzasen las escaleras que separaban los dormitorios. Como era de esperarse, su mejor amigo se percató del movimiento y se giró para verla; seguido de él, Harry hizo lo mismo.

—¿Te preocupaste, Pansy? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, frotándose los ojos por debajo de los lentes sin delicadeza. Ella asintió con fuerza y apretó los párpados.

—Potter, ve al cuarto y tráenos una cobija —se escuchó un débil quejido, y volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con que Draco rodaba los suyos—, por favor, ya —sonaba más exasperado que suplicante, pero el mencionado resopló e hizo lo que le pedía.

Pansy sintió que su mejor amigo le colocaba las manos sobre los hombros y le daba un apretón sin fuerzas.

—¿Miedo? —volvió a asentir y formó un puchero—. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre eso, Pans?

La niña arrugó el entrecejo, en una expresión de concentración, al intentar recordar las palabras exactas.

—Tengo que ser valiente.

—¿Y qué más?

—Tengo que _calmarme_.

—Sí, ¿y...?

—Tengo...tengo que aprender a pasar tiempo sola —musitó, encogiéndose más sobre sí misma, porque aquella era la parte más difícil. Estar sola significaba _recordar_, no tener seguridad.

Draco asintió. En la distancia, pudo oír una puerta pesada que chocaba contra su marco con fuerza, y los pasos rápidos del niño de lentes al saltar por los escalones para regresar con ellos.

—Es por tu bien, madre y tía Amelia lo dicen —él apretó los labios un momento, y ladeó la cabeza. Después suspiró, de forma dramática—, pero supongo que no tiene que ser _obligatoriamente_ en el primer año de Hogwarts.

Ella habría sonreído, si no se sintiera temblar y pudiese dejar de pensar en la sangre, las maldiciones, los gritos. _El llanto_.

Harry regresó y le tendió la cobija a Draco, que la extendió y la envolvió con ella. Ante las preguntas de su amigo, sacudió la cabeza; Pansy volvía a tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se sentía tan, tan tonta por eso, pero ni siquiera podía entender las palabras del menor de los dos niños y le costó enfocarse en la respuesta del otro.

—...sólo se siente mal, debe ser por estar lejos de casa. Vamos a quedarnos y a comer aquí, más tarde, Lía nos va a traer algo —indicó, sujetándola por los hombros otra vez, para hacerla girar y encaminarla hacia uno de los sillones mullidos que rodeaban la única fuente de calor en toda la mazmorra.

Se sentaron en el más amplio, Draco se tensó cuando se le pegó a un costado y le puso la cabeza en el hombro, pero la dejó estar. Harry los miró de reojo y soltó una risita, que le ganó un codazo del niño y una protesta silenciosa.

En el enorme cristal que ocupaba una de las paredes, de lado a lado, se mostraba el fondo del Lago Negro, por donde pasó una criatura gigantesca, que se vio sólo como una mancha oscura por la velocidad que llevaba.

—¿Saben que el Calamar Gigante de Hogwarts es una niña? —empezó a decir, echando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en el respaldar de la silla. Tras un instante, Harry la imitó y se apoyó contra el hombro libre de Draco, sacándole un bufido divertido; de nuevo, sin reclamos—. Dicen que se ve _rosa_ bajo el agua.

—¿Quién dice eso? —preguntó la niña en un murmullo, extendiendo la cobija más allá de ella, para cubrirlos a los dos también.

—Se supone que es un secreto. Pero es obvio.

—¿Por qué? —Harry también intervino, frotando una mejilla contra la túnica de su amigo, igual que un gato, por lo que se quejó al sentir que este le daba un tirón al cabello para detenerlo.

—Esa es una larga historia...

—Cuéntanos —pidieron al unísono. Después de intercambiar una rápida mirada por encima de Draco, empezaron a reírse.

—_Sólo_ por esta vez —aclaró él, en ese tono solemne que le conocían bien—. Dicen que, en las profundidades del Lago Negro, habita una criatura feroz. Pero no es _tan_ feroz, nunca ha lastimado a un estudiante. En realidad, está allí porque Salazar Slytherin la puso, para que su tinta manchase el lago y lo hiciese oscuro, y así, la Sala Común de su Casa estuviese oculta de los que nadasen en el agua y quisieran vernos. Claro que nadie nada ahí ahora, pero antes, muchos, muchos años antes...

La voz del niño llenó por completo la sala, sólo acompañada de los comentarios poco oportunos de cualquiera de los dos y el chisporroteo del fuego. Pansy se relajó conforme lo escuchaba, la tensión abandonándola, la llama latente de la desesperación apagándose, hasta que en algún momento, los párpados le pasaban tanto que era una ardua tarea mantener los ojos abiertos, y el mundo se oscureció.

Cuando despertó, lo hizo despacio, atrapada en una suave calidez que la conservaba al borde de la inconsciencia. Parpadeó para enfocarse, las voces que oía tornándose más reconocibles tras unos segundos.

Estaba recostada contra uno de los reposabrazos del sillón, envuelta en la manta, con las piernas apenas estiradas hacia el otro lado. _Sola_. La incertidumbre y el pánico no la golpearon, porque las risas de sus amigos se escuchaban a pocos pasos.

Encontró a los niños sentados en el piso, sobre otra cobija, en el espacio entre la chimenea y el sofá. Tenían pilas pequeñas de platos acumuladas a los lados, Harry sostenía una porción de tarta de melaza sobre un platillo encima de la rodilla derecha, y miraba un tablero de ajedrez en medio de los dos.

—Así no, Potter —se quejó Draco, que bebía sorbos de un vaso de líquido que no reconoció, pero de aroma dulzón, y se inclinó para mover una pieza—. _Jaque_.

—¿Otra vez? —el niño se sacudió al protestar y el otro rio. Era una risa débil, ligera; aun así, a Pansy le hizo muy feliz escucharlo, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No es mi culpa que seas tan mal jugador, por Merlín. ¿Cuántas veces te he ganado ya?

Cuando Harry estaba por contestar, debió captar un destello de movimiento, porque giró la cabeza hacia ella y le mostró una sonrisa enorme.

—¡Pansy se despertó! —interrumpió el juego, dejando su postre a medio comer a un lado, para gatear hacia el sofá, tambaleante y riendo—. Lía nos trajo comida, Draco dijo que estabas muy cansada y que te dejáramos dormir. Hace rato que las clases terminaron, ha estado regañando como loco a todos los que llegan porque creía que te despertarían.

—Eso suena a algo que Draco haría —aceptó, con una débil risa, al tiempo que se impulsaba con un codo para sentarse.

—¡Sí! Y también me ha ganado en todas las partidas de ajedrez. Se supone que me va a enseñar, pero no me enseña nada y presume cuando gana, ¿quieres jugar conmigo? Vamos a hacer un equipo, nosotros dos, contra Draco.

Ella negó de forma sutil y sonrió al puchero del niño.

—Tú puedes ganarle. Ve, ve —lo animó; pareció ser suficiente, porque Harry se rio y regresó a su puesto frente al tablero.

Mientras la elfina aparecía con un plop para recibir las órdenes de conseguirle comida, los niños retomaron su juego, Harry quejándose y riendo, Draco fingiendo estar exasperado por su comportamiento, al punto en que le arrojó un cojín y dieron inicio a una improvisada pelea con las almohadas de la Sala Común.

Pansy volvió a recostar la cabeza en el reposabrazos mientras esperaba. Al ver a sus amigos forcejear con los cojines y tumbar las piezas del tablero, pensó en lo feliz que estaba de tener a esos dos.

Y en lo tonto, _tonto_, que era tener _tanto_ miedo.

—_0—_

Harry no sabía qué esperar de los siguientes días de clase, a decir verdad. De pronto, todos los Slytherin estaban enterados de las nuevas noticias, y los últimos momentos de paz de los que gozaron, fueron la tarde en que Pansy dormía en el sillón y ellos jugaban ajedrez.

Estudiantes de diferentes años se les acercaban para preguntarles si era cierto lo que decían, que habría dos de primero en el equipo de Quidditch. Los interceptaban de camino al dormitorio, en las escaleras, en la Sala Común, y entre clases, cuando fueron a buscar un libro sobre cambiaformas a la biblioteca, e incluso en cambios de aula, en corredores en los que cualquiera podría ver y oírlos; algunos se mostraban escépticos y los examinaban de pies a cabeza a ambos, otros eran más entusiastas y se animaban a darles consejos, de los que aprendieron ciertos trucos, unos pocos más intentaban ser desagradables y eran cortados por la lengua afilada de Draco.

Su favorito fue el séptimo año que les dijo que, con ese _"__tamañito__"_ que tenían los dos, los otros jugadores no los iban a ver y los iban a golpear.

—Y tú tan grande y sin cerebro, ¿verdad? —su amigo le mostró una sonrisa encantadora, la que solía reservar para cuando hablaba con las chicas mayores, y los arrastró a ambos lejos, ante la expresión boquiabierta que dejó en el muchacho.

También hubo otro estudiante que los insultó e insinuó que compraron el puesto, que intimidaron al capitán hablándoles de su familia (eso fue sólo para Draco y los dos lo sabían), y que Flint era un idiota por aceptarlos. Su amigo, para sorpresa de él y de Pansy, se rio en su cara, de forma tan desinhibida, que se tuvo que cubrir la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Harry rara vez lo había visto reírse así. Le tomó unos segundos recuperarse, terminó con las mejillas enrojecidas y un rostro dulce y tierno, al menos por un momento. Cuando Draco volvió la mirada al idiota del día, su expresión se endureció a una velocidad que no debería ser posible.

Si él llegó a creer que era difícil estar cerca del niño-que-brillaba cuando se ponía su fría máscara Malfoy, fue sólo porque este nunca lo había visto _así_. Como si le diese asco, como si no fuese más que una inservible mota de polvo, un insecto en la suela de su zapato. _Una basura._

Más que sólo frío, indiferente, era _cruel_. Vacío de toda emoción, insensible al ajeno. Era una imagen que cambiaba lo bueno, lo maravilloso, lo _brillante_, en Draco, y lo transformaba en _oscuridad_.

El estudiante se estremeció, aunque era mayor que ellos. Incluso el propio Harry lo hizo.

—Y pensar que le dije a padre que nadie sospecharía —le contestó, arrastrando las palabras, y girando la varita entre los dedos. El niño se fijó en que el imbécil que los interceptó, veía el movimiento del objeto mágico—. Tendré que escribirle a Azkaban para decir que sí se enteraron y que tenemos que buscar a cierto compañero para hacerlo callar, y que no le cuente a nadie que llamo a mi _papi_ cada vez que quiero conseguir algo. Tal vez se enoje tanto, _tanto_, y llegue aquí preguntando quién fue el que se enteró y dijo cosas horribles de su niño, porque soy su único hijo, ¿no sabías? Oh, padre enojado, eso es horrible. No se lo deseo a nadie. El último que lo vio así...bueno, supongo que lo sabes, porque por algo se lo llevaron a Azkaban, ¿verdad? Sí, sí, pobre tipo. Él también me molestaba.

El muchacho empalideció. Desde ese día, no les dirigía la palabra ni una segunda mirada, y en las pocas ocasiones que se encontraron en la Sala Común, los esquivaba y se retiraba cabizbajo.

—Es el instinto de autopreservación Slytherin —le contó Draco cuando preguntó si sabía por qué el sujeto actuaba así. Sonreía de forma vaga, pero tenía esa mirada triste, que se le quedó desde el momento en que tuvo que soltar esa diatriba para ser dejados en paz. Y Harry decidió que no hablarían más del tema.

Cuando pensó que la noticia ya era historia vieja y estaba por pasar a un segundo plano, llegó la primera práctica del equipo, que los incluía de forma oficial, y cualquier estudiante que rondase por el campo, lo supo.

Harry Potter, de primer año, era el nuevo Buscador de Slytherin. Tuvo que hacer dos carreras, una contra un jugador mayor y otra con el mismo Flint, y capturar una snitch en medio de un partido ficticio, para que los demás le diesen el visto bueno. Hasta lo enfrentaron a su amigo, a quien le arrebató la pelotita alada en dos ocasiones.

Draco Malfoy, también de primer año, sería Cazador. Tenía un _algo_ con esquivar las bludgers, que hacía que Harry estuviese convencido de que él podía adivinar hacia dónde iban, a pesar de que era imposible, y ni siquiera los Cazadores más experimentados lo frenaron por mucho tiempo en las búsquedas de la Quaffle, en los tres partidos de práctica que hicieron. También lo enfrentaron a Harry, que fue incapaz de mantener el balón en su posesión por más que unos segundos, antes de que su amigo se lo arrebatase y anotase otro tanto.

En ninguno de sus juegos, lo había visto tan energético, tan determinado. Harry decidió que le gustaba que jugase con tantas ganas, en especial porque al finalizar la práctica y descender, Draco chocó sus puños, le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros, e hizo que ambos se encaminasen hacia el vestidor, entre los halagos y observaciones del resto del equipo.

Cuando caminaban de vuelta al castillo con Pansy, que estaba animándolos desde la práctica, Ron, acompañado de un grupo de Hufflepuff de primero y segundo, corrió hacia él; ahí Harry supo que la noticia rondaba por las demás Casas.

El momento en que se enteraron, sin embargo, fue cuando terminó la novedad. Y aquello era un verdadero alivio.

Las clases se sucedieron entre sí, las horas de descanso eran cortas, las tareas se le acumulaban, y mirase a donde mirase, comenzaba a tener la sensación de que se encontraba con el Augurey de la profesora Ioannidis en cada esquina.

El mayor incidente de la semana fue durante una clase de _Encantamientos_ que, para su desgracia, compartían con los Gryffindor. Los murmullos los acompañaron desde que pusieron un pie en el aula, pero sólo por esa vez, un niño, Neville, creyó escuchar que se llamaba, les pidió que dejasen de hablar de ellos porque era "horrible y grosero". A Harry le hubiese agradado más el acto, sino hubiese sido porque luego se burlaron del que intentó pararlos. Draco le dijo que no se metiese cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a detenerlos, y tuvo que cumplir a regañadientes porque el profesor estaba por comenzar la lección.

La clase fue tranquila, tan normal como podría ser una lección en la que intentaban hacer flotar una pluma. El profesor era bajito, de voz divertida, que resonaba por el aula en tono chillón. El niño-que-brillaba elevó su pluma sin problemas al segundo intento, y le corrigió el movimiento de muñeca para que él también pudiese hacerlo.

Los dedos de Draco continuaban en su piel, para guiarlo en el encantamiento, cuando el estruendo de una explosión los sobresaltó. Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que una grieta aparecía en la mesa, la partía por la mitad, los pedazos caían al suelo, después se elevaban y levitaban.

Y Pansy estaba en medio de los fragmentos, pálida, temblorosa, con la varita en mano, la pluma de la tarea quemada y los ojos inundados por las lágrimas. En el preciso instante en que soltó la pieza de madera, los pedazos de la mesa cayeron con un golpe sordo. El profesor avanzó hacia ella para calmarla cuando liberó un sollozo y se cubrió la cara.

Harry lo escuchó decirle que estaba bien, que a veces pasaba a algunos magos y brujas jóvenes, que sólo tenía que aprender a controlarse. Pero no le pidió que lo volviese a intentar, ni Pansy se animó a hacerlo. También fue la última vez que los Gryffindor fueron tan descarados con sus burlas.

Cuando estaban por salir de la clase, el profesor la hizo quedarse un momento más para hablar. Esperaron en el pasillo, y Harry tuvo una sensación de déjà vu, por la ocasión en que estuvo en la misma situación, con Pansy a un lado y frente al aula de McGonagall.

La niña salió agitando un permiso firmado para ir a la sección privada de la biblioteca, igual que Draco aquella vez. Tenía que buscar libros acerca de control de la magia accidental.

No hablaron del tema, pero esa noche, Harry se quedó dormido cuando la cama de su amigo continuaba vacía, y al despertar, la encontró tendida, como si no hubiese sido tocada en el transcurso de la noche.

Fue la primera vez que Draco se quedó a dormir con Pansy. Lo supo porque, al llegar a la Sala Común, descubrió un fuerte de mantas, un tumulto de Slytherin que buscaba averiguar qué había ocurrido, a la niña recibiendo comida de la elfina Lía y a Draco explicándole la situación a un Prefecto. Hecho que se repitió, _y se repitió, y se repitió._

La tercera semana de clases, cuando Harry vio a Nott cerrar las cortinas de su cama —_para aplicar un __lumos__ y leer sin ser molestado, descubrió unos días atrás__—,_ y a Draco salir del baño, le sorprendió que este se dirigiese a su cama y se sentase en una orilla, mientras se secaba el cabello con movimientos erráticos de una toalla blanca.

—¿No vas a dormir con Pansy hoy? —musitó, perdido en los pergaminos y libros que lo rodeaban en la cama. Era sábado por la noche y tenía suficientes tareas atrasadas como para saber que, si las dejaba para el día siguiente, le sería imposible terminar a tiempo.

—No, ya está bien.

—¿Le...le afectó mucho lo de _Encantamientos_? —lo observó de reojo al preguntar, no del todo seguro de qué esperaba escuchar. El otro niño se encogió de hombros y dejó caer la toalla contra estos.

—Ya sabíamos que pasaría.

Harry se enderezó y frunció el ceño.

—¿En serio? —Draco le dirigió esa mirada que lo hacía sentir más pequeño que él— ¿por qué?

—¿No viste lo que pasó con las varitas que tocó en la tienda de Ollivander? —aguardó hasta verlo asentir para añadir:—. Pues eso es lo que pasa cada vez que intenta hacer magia. _Bam__, __bum_, explota, se rompe, se lastima, lo que sea.

—Pero...¿no se supone que debería haberse arreglado cuando encontró su varita?

El niño sacudió la cabeza. Harry podría jugar que las puntas del cabello rubio desprendieron gotas en todas direcciones, pero estaba tan concentrado en lo que decía, que apenas pudo reparar en ello.

—No es la varita, _es_ Pansy. Ella no se controla, tiene que aprender —soltó un largo y dramático suspiro; a pesar de tener una sonrisa leve cuando volvió a hablar, otra vez poseía esa mirada triste, que lo hacía _brillar_ un poco menos—. No puedo hacer nada por ella.

Harry apretó los labios y se estiró para sujetarle una mano, como solía hacer Lily con los Merodeadores cuando quería animarlos, o la tía Amelia a la tía Narcissa para que volviese a sonreír. Cuando su amigo lo observó con una ceja arqueada, sin embargo, sintió que se ruborizaba y agachó la cabeza, comenzando, sin darse cuenta, a jugar con los dedos del otro.

—Pansy es lista, va a controlarse.

—Lo sé.

Frunció un poco el ceño, otra vez, mas no se animó a levantar la mirada. En cambio, se fijó en la manera en que su piel contrastaba con la pálida y _brillante_ de Draco.

—¿Y qué te preocupa tanto?

—Ella tiene mucho miedo.

—Te tiene a ti —le recordó, en un tono que indicaba que le hacía gracia porque era una obviedad—. Si le pasa algo, vas a acompañarla, como llevas haciendo todos estos días, hasta que se calme.

—Sí.

Harry alzó apenas la cabeza en cuanto vio que el otro niño giraba la mano, para que quedase con la palma sobre la suya, y las unía en un breve apretón, que desapareció tras unos segundos, cuando este se apartó y se puso de pie.

—Pero ya he cuidado de Pansy y ahora tengo que concentrarme en mis propias cosas —dictó, erguido, con una sonrisa traviesa y pequeña, que prometía una aventura de las que se inspiraba para los cuentos. Harry se encontró entusiasmándose, moviéndose hacia el borde del colchón y haciendo los libros a un lado. Su amigo lo apuntó con el dedo índice—. Potter, nos vamos a explorar este castillo.

No fue más que un susurro contenido, para evitar ser escuchados por el compañero de cuarto que tenían, o para agregar un efecto dramático; tratándose del heredero de los Malfoy, era difícil descubrir cuando _no_ se trataba de lo último. Incluso así, bastó para que el Harry de once años diese un salto en su cama y se pusiese de pie, buscando un suéter para ponerse encima de la pijama, trastabillando para colocarse los zapatos con ayuda de sus propios pies, localizando el baúl con la mirada.

Pero antes de que estuviese listo y tomase la capa de invisibilidad, dio un vistazo a la cama, repleta de libros, y formó un puchero. Al volver la mirada a Draco, encontró a su amigo poniéndose una capa con un amuleto de calefacción, y cambiándose los zapatos.

—Draco —llamó en un murmullo, aunque dado que sólo eran ellos dos y el niño que leía, en la soledad de las mazmorras, este lo captó y se giró—, no he hecho mi tarea.

El otro arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y desde cuándo te importa más tu tarea que una exploración, Potter? —avanzó hacia él y le puso el índice contra el pecho, sin presionar. Entrecerró los ojos grises en su dirección—. ¿Ahora eres _San __Potter_, el estudiante perfecto? ¿Vas a dejar que me vaya, con tu mapa, y tu capa, y pasee por los pasillos solo, de noche? ¿Para que sólo yo averigüe los misterios del castillo y sus secretos?

Harry se removió y apartó su mano. Intentó enderezarse para quedar al mismo nivel, y fue el instante en que cayó en cuenta de que su amigo lo superaba por uno o dos centímetros. Tuvo que convencerse de que no importaba, porque _aún_ tenía _mucho_ que crecer, ¿no?

—Obviamente no —sonrió. La sonrisa del otro se ensanchó, y fue tan parecida a la feroz de su padrino Sirius, que recordó que pertenecían, en parte, a la misma familia.

—Apúrate —le incentivó, retomando su tarea de calzarse los zapatos y comprobar que estuviese cálido y cómodo en la ropa.

Harry asintió. Con ánimos renovados, apiló los pergaminos y libros, los dejó en la mesa de noche, porque ya tendría tiempo de terminar el día siguiente, ¿cierto? Se despertaría temprano, se tomaría el día para ser un buen niño; en el peor de los casos, le diría a Draco que _tenía_ el deber de ayudarlo por sacarlo del cuarto cuando estaba decidido a completar sus asignaciones. Sí, sonaba lógico. Seguro le funcionaría.

Sacó la capa de invisibilidad del baúl y no se sorprendió cuando, al alcanzar la puerta, se percató de que Draco llevaba a Lep en un brazo, y el otro sostenía el Mapa del Merodeador, ya abierto y listo para ser utilizado, revelándoles los rincones del castillo y a sus habitantes.

—¿Lep nos acompaña? —no pudo evitar reírse, porque el conejo no se separaba del niño los últimos días, a menos que fuese del todo necesario. Su amigo le dio un golpe débil en el brazo para que no hiciese ruido.

—Puede ser útil, hemos estado practicando —indicó. Se guardó la varita en una manga, para sostener mejor a la criatura, que olfateaba el aire, y el mapa—. Yo guío, tú nos cuidas, ¿bien, Potter?

El mencionado asintió con ganas y se inclinó para darle una ojeada al pergamino, junto a su amigo.

Las mazmorras eran apenas posibles de ubicar y no estaban lo bastante detalladas para contar con las divisiones de los dormitorios y la Sala, por lo que se imaginó que los Merodeadores no se colaron dentro para descubrir cómo trazarla en el mapa; aun así, mostraba los nombres de todos, por lo que decidieron tener cuidado al bajar las escaleras. Los pasillos estaban casi desiertos, las escasas viñetas en movimiento a esas horas fueron del conserje, y los Prefectos de las Casas, que Draco reconoció al leer los nombres. Snape estaba en su cuarto de las mazmorras, tendrían que ir con cuidado hasta ascender al primer piso, pero el siguiente profesor más cercano era el propio Dumbledore, paseándose en su oficina, y estaban seguros de que ni él, ni los maestros en los dormitorios del personal, notarían su travesía.

Una vez que Draco revisó la silueta del castillo y analizó los trayectos de los guardias nocturnos, dejó que Lep se acomodase en su hombro, transformándose en un trozo de la bata, y decidió la ruta que tomarían. Harry les pasó la capa por encima a ambos, se aseguró de que Nott no se percatase de su ida y que los pies no se les notasen por debajo.

—Sígueme —le susurró el niño. Él asintió y no dudó en avanzar sólo cuanto este lo hizo.

Draco empujó la puerta, los hizo salir a los dos, y la cerró con el suficiente sigilo para que no emitiese ruido alguno.

—Aquí —antes de bajar las escaleras, le sujetó la mano. Harry dio un salto y ahogó un grito por la sorpresa, pero el otro ni siquiera se dio cuenta, porque empezó a descender, con el mapa en la mano libre y los ojos fijos en el mismo—, no dejes que me caiga o me tropiece, Potter.

Él sólo atinó a asentir, un poco aturdido, y les iluminó el camino con un _lumos_ de la varita.

Alcanzaron la Sala Común sin dificultades, estaba vacía y Draco masculló, luego se mostró satisfecho y lo arrastró hacia la puerta. Pasaron un momento frente a esta, por lo que le pareció que era un Prefecto de Slytherin que hacía una ronda por el pasillo de afuera, y salieron cuando la zona volvía a estar despejada.

Caminaron despacio por los corredores de las mazmorras, su amigo los hizo ir pegados a las paredes, donde no interrumpirían el trayecto de nadie que pudiese aproximarse, y los detuvo cada cierto tiempo para comprobar que no había ruidos extraños, incluyendo los que sus propios pies podían generar.

Subieron a la planta baja y no pudieron evitar un suspiro de alivio, que los hizo reír hasta que Draco les recordó que estaban en una "misión secreta" y los obligó a callarse. Los débiles resoplidos de risa continuaban mientras se movían hacia el primer destino: un pasadizo secreto que llevaba desde los pasillos que rodeaban la sala de Slytherin, hacia las escaleras móviles, y se evitaba una parte complicada del camino, en la que tendrían que arriesgarse a cruzarse con los Prefectos o Filch. O peor: Peeves.

Harry, como le indicó, giraba la cabeza en todas direcciones para comprobar que no hubiese rastros de presencia inmediata, se ponía paranoico al asomarse por las esquinas antes de cruzar, se aseguraba, una y otra vez, que la capa los cubriese, que Lep no sacase las orejas de repente, y que su _lumos_ bastase para que Draco supiese por dónde los llevaba. Tuvo la vaga sensación de que eran observados, hasta que alcanzaron el retrato enorme que el mapa indicaba los llevaría a donde querían, y al atravesarlo, reaparecieron en una de las plataformas que separaba un tramo de escalones del siguiente. Se permitió relajarse entonces.

El niño-que-brillaba llevaba otro pergamino en un bolsillo oculto de la capa, además de una pluma, y cuando lo desdobló e hizo una anotación, Harry tuvo que ahogar un jadeo al ver que tenía una réplica del mapa de Hogwarts, aunque sin las viñetas móviles, sólo la estructura del castillo.

—¿Qué es eso? —susurró, inclinándose sobre su hombro para verlo; dado que el otro acababa de soltarle la mano para escribir sobre el papel, fue aún más sencillo moverse bajo la capa.

—Un mapa, Potter, ¿no lo ves? —le contestó en el mismo tono bajo, el aludido resopló.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Lo hice, calcado del mapa viejo que me dejaste —cuando estaba preparado para preguntar más, se percató de que su amigo rodaba los ojos—. Fue una noche que Pansy se durmió muy temprano y yo no tenía sueño, pero tampoco quería ir hasta el cuarto para usar el telescopio. Es sólo un borrador, no te emociones.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es para ver si todavía se pueden usar esos pasadizos, Potter, y si hay nuevos, los pondremos aquí. Después se pasa a _limpio_, es decir, a uno nuevo y mejor, y lo hechizamos para que muestre a los que estamos en Hogwarts —sonaba más concentrado que exasperado, pero decidió no tentar a la suerte y asintió, dejándolo completar su trabajo.

Cuando debió estar satisfecho con el resultado, dobló el pergamino y lo devolvió, junto a la pluma, al bolsillo de la capa. Le dio otra ojeada al mapa que sí mostraba a los residentes y buscó el segundo destino.

Harry pensó que era divertido verlo así. El niño trazaba un camino con el dedo, negaba cuando no lo convencía, fruncía el ceño si le parecía que podía tener una mejor opción, y retrocedía por los mismos puntos, hasta volverse a parar en las viñetas que marcaban sus nombres, dispuesto a rehacer un trayecto mejor para ellos.

Tras un momento, percibió que los músculos se le ponían rígidos, sin que pudiese evitarlo, y giró la cabeza para dar un vistazo a las escaleras móviles. Volvía a tener la sensación de que eran observados y le causaba escalofríos.

Draco tiró de la manga de su suéter cuando decidió a dónde irían, volvieron a unir sus manos y caminaron despacio hacia el tercer piso, donde buscarían una estatua que los dejaría cerca del Gran Comedor, el _lumos_ de Harry como única fuente de luz en la mayor parte del trayecto.

Existía un _algo_ tan maravilloso y satisfactorio en el hecho de que él lo _cuidase_, en que Draco se dedicase a llevarlos de un lado a otro, y no tuviese que estar tenso, porque sabía que Harry estaba atento a los alrededores y no dejaría que los atrapasen, que era difícil ignorar las oleadas cálidas que lo llenaban al atravesar el castillo de noche, cuando, se suponía, estaba prohibido el tránsito de los estudiantes.

El niño lo llevó hacia el Mago Jorobado, una estatua de un antiguo hechicero, que según Draco, necesitaba una buena limpieza. Se deslizaron detrás de la figura, y a través de la capa, su amigo comenzó a toquetear la parte de la espalda de la silueta, hasta que un segmento se hundió bajo la presión de sus dedos.

La estatua se echó hacia adelante con un sonido de arrastre apenas perceptible, revelando una abertura detrás, por la que accedieron a un estrecho pasillo de roca. El hueco se cerró en cuanto ambos lo atravesaron. Draco hizo una pausa para realizar la siguiente anotación en el mapa nuevo, mientras él se giraba y se preguntaba por qué aún sentía que alguien los observaba.

Era ridículo, por supuesto.

Avanzaron por el pasadizo y Harry escuchó a su amigo, más atento que un momento atrás, mientras este decidía el rumbo que tomarían una vez que saliesen.

Pasaron por el Gran Comedor, alcanzaron un túnel bajo una baldosa, escondida en la mesa de Ravenclaw, que los dejó en los alrededores de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. Draco se mostró más que interesado por entrar, pero decidieron que sería otro día.

Atravesaron cuadros, escaleras secretas fuera de vista, puertas que no se suponía que existieran y corredores que no estaban disponibles, a menos que supieses dónde buscarlos. Las formas de acceder a los pasadizos iban desde mover objetos pequeños, a los que nunca le habrían dado la suficiente importancia de otro modo, hasta jalar de uno de los cordones con que se amarraban las cortinas para mantener la ventana abierta. Se distrajeron más tiempo del necesario jugando con una diminuta hada amable, en un salón empolvado por el poco uso, al que no tenían idea de cómo entraron.

Cuatro entradas ya no funcionaban y Draco hizo la nota para no incluirlas en la versión nueva del mapa. Por accidente, cuando apoyaron la espalda contra la puerta de un aula abandonada, descubrieron una habitación que no aparecía en ninguno de los bocetos de Hogwarts, al que sólo se podía llegar desde el marco de ese salón, con la suficiente presión. También lo agregaron.

Acababan de regresar al primer piso cuando la sensación de ser observados volvió. Harry, que se había resignado a que no podía ser nada, frunció el ceño cuando el otro niño frenó en seco y dio un vistazo al pasillo.

—Potter —murmuró, entre dientes, apretando con suavidad su mano, la que sólo había soltado cuando tenía que añadir la información al mapa—, creo que nos están mirando.

Inhaló profundo, obligándose a contener un grito, y examinó los alrededores. No podía creer que hubiese alguien allí, además de ellos dos, porque lo había revisado, al menos, tres veces, desde el momento en que doblaron en la esquina.

_Vacío._

—No hay nadie.

—Sí —insistió y alzó sus manos unidas, para señalar las viñetas que marcaban su ubicación. Y la tercera, que estaba lo bastante cerca para haberlos notado, sino llevasen la capa de invisibilidad.

Harry se tensó.

La viñeta mostraba _"Dárdano Ioannidis"._

—¿Ese es...?

—El Augurey de la profesora Ioannidis —Draco asintió despacio, con el entrecejo arrugado, y los hizo girar, hasta que, según el mapa, encararon al ave.

La marca de Dárdano comenzó a moverse en ese instante. Voló, supuso, trazando círculos en torno a ellos. Harry y Draco se acercaron más, ambos comenzando a ver el pasillo de forma paranoica, sin un mísero rastro de la verdadera posición de la criatura.

El Augurey se aproximaba, según el mapa, pero ni siquiera al levantar la mirada hacia el techo, podían identificar la silueta negra y alada. Harry le apretó la mano a su amigo, y juntos, dieron un paso hacia atrás.

Los sucesos ocurrieron uno tras otro, en cuestión de segundos.

En un momento, intentaba llevarlos lejos de allí, a donde ya no corriesen peligro y pudiesen buscar una ruta para ir hasta la Sala Común de Slytherin. Al siguiente, un canto lastimero llenaba el pasillo, su espalda chocaba contra un cuerpo liviano, y a la vez, sólido.

Se dieron la vuelta en un enredo de telas, brazos y piernas. Harry jadeó, pero el sonido fue inaudible porque, de pronto, tenía una de las muñecas de Draco presionada contra los labios para callarse, sus manos todavía unidas. La varita se le resbaló de entre los dedos y cayó, con un ruido sordo al impactar contra el piso de piedra.

En la prisa por huir de la figura espeluznante, que era toda sombras oscuras, pliegues enroscándose en el aire, Draco pisó un borde de la capa y esta se movió. Fue pura suerte que no los descubriera, porque tenían espacio suficiente debido a sus cortas estaturas, aunque tuvieron que agacharse un poco, para evitar que una parte de ellos quedase a la vista.

Les tomó unos instantes reconocer que se trataba de la profesora Ioannidis, con su atuendo negro que la cubría casi por completo, y sombras que nada tenían que ver con las de la noche, envolviéndola. Los ojos expuestos se fijaron en el punto exacto donde ellos estaban.

El Augurey comenzó a sobrevolar en círculos encima de los niños, la profesora permaneció inmóvil. Si estaba molesta por notar estudiantes fuera de la cama a esas horas, al menos no lo demostraba. En caso de que supiese que eran estudiantes, se recordó, desviando la vista hacia Draco, en espera de alguna indicación, dado que su parte de "cuidarlos" no había salido _tan_ bien.

Su amigo estaba rígido, con los ojos muy abiertos, y la mano que sostenía el mapa, colocada encima de la boca, para callarse a sí mismo, como hizo con él. Se demoró un segundo en captar su mirada; cuando lo hizo, giró el rostro, asintió, y dio un paso más hacia atrás, brindándole tiempo suficiente para imitar la acción.

El pájaro aún estaba sobre ellos, la profesora siguió sin reaccionar. Draco movió la varita caída con el pie, para acercársela, y se agacharon al mismo tiempo para que pudiese recuperarla, sin correr el riesgo de que uno de ellos fuese revelado.

Luego lo llevó un poco más lejos, _y más, y más, y más_. Cada paso constituía un alivio y una nueva y más fuerte presión, tenían que asegurarse de que la capa de invisibilidad estuviese cubriéndolos como debía, que no hacían ruidos que pudiesen hacerlos notar en el silencio sepulcral de la noche, que sí alcanzarían a retirarse lo suficiente.

Cuando alrededor de un metro los separaba, notó que su amigo bajaba el brazo y le daba una ojeada al mapa, entrecerrando los ojos al no poder identificar nada. Harry volvió a ejecutar el _lumos_ para que pudiese verlo mejor, y cambió el agarre anterior a su muñeca, destapándose la boca y llevándolo consigo en cada centímetro que se apartaban de la mujer y el corredor. Draco se dejó guiar, mientras buscaba una ruta de escape en el pergamino.

Incluso cuando doblaron en una esquina, la profesora estaba inmóvil, con los ojos puestos en ellos, _como si en verdad pudiese verlos_, a pesar de la capa. Pero el pájaro los había abandonado, para ponerse a trazar círculos sobre la mujer, y emitía ese canto triste y escalofriante, que bastaba para disimular por completo el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas.

Malfoy le llamó la atención con un gesto, señaló hacia la derecha, que daba a un pasillo más estrecho e iluminado de forma tenue, y sin decir una palabra, intercambiaron asentimientos y se dirigieron hacia allí.

No estaba seguro de cuál de los dos temblaba más cuando se detuvieron junto a la imagen de una bruja del siglo pasado. Draco presionó el codo contra una piedra suelta de la pared, y la misma giró, estatua, piso y niños incluidos, llevándolos hacia otro cuarto y cambiando ese pedazo de la pared por uno idéntico.

En cuanto se hallaron en el salón desierto, se apoyaron uno en el otro, hombro con hombro, y emitieron débiles suspiros de alivio.

El niño-que-brillaba comprobó de nuevo el mapa, y al asegurarse de que volvían a estar solos, se permitió liberar parte de la tensión de su cuerpo, bajar el pergamino y salir de la seguridad de la capa, para examinar el lugar al que llegaron.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿A dónde estamos? —Harry se sintió recuperar el habla en cuanto perdieron contacto por completo. Se quitó la capa de encima sin ningún cuidado y respiró de manera ruidosa, para recuperar el aliento y relajarse.

El cuarto al que se escabulleron era más pequeño que cualquiera que hubiesen encontrado en Hogwarts hasta entonces, constaba de un pasillo que no llevaba a más que otra pared, columnas y una línea de muros bajos, con un conjunto de dos escalones, que lo separaban de un espacio mayor, de suelo cóncavo y liso. Notó que no había una puerta, pero la imagen de la bruja seguía ahí, detrás de ellos, con la piedra suelta que servía de interruptor.

—No estoy seguro —admitió Draco, en un tono contenido, que le dejaba en claro que no le gustaba tener que decirlo—, el pájaro aparecía en el mapa, pero lo estaba viendo cuando nos chocamos con ella y no salió su nombre —hizo una pausa, en la que avanzó algunos pasos y giró sobre sí mismo—. Improvisé, fue bueno que el pasadizo sí sirviese. Se supone que estamos en una 'sala de _Oesed'_, sea lo que sea; fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

El niño asintió despacio, aferrándose a su capa de invisibilidad y caminando hacia uno de los muros de roca, que no le alcanzaba ni siquiera la cadera. Se apoyó sobre este, mientras observaba al otro detallar el salón, moviéndose escaleras abajo hacia el área circundante. Lo único que había en aquel lado era un espejo de cuerpo entero, completado por un marco con una inscripción, que no podía distinguir desde esa distancia.

—Me asustó muchísimo —reconoció Harry, abrazándose a sí mismo y sin soltar la capa. El corazón aún le martilleaba en el pecho, pero poco a poco, los latidos, al igual que la respiración, se le normalizaban—. Parecía una sombra enorme, y pensé que era un monstruo o una criatura mágica que se había metido al castillo...

El bufido de Draco resonó por la habitación, al igual que lo hizo su voz suave cuando le contestó:

—No seas tonto, Potter, las criaturas mágicas no pueden entrar si no bajan las protecciones.

—Sí, obvio —frunció un poco el ceño, preguntándose qué significaría eso, pero por la forma en que lo dijo, supuso que era un detalle que tendría que conocer, y con los recientes sucesos, tampoco le interesaba demasiado—. Aun así, fue horrible. Hubiese gritado como niña, si no me tapabas la boca.

—Lo sé, por eso lo hice.

—También te tapaste la tuya —le recordó con una media sonrisa.

—Mi respiración pudo delatar-

Harry frunció el ceño cuando el otro niño se detuvo a mitad de la frase. Lo vio detenerse justo frente al espejo, y aunque el cristal no le enseñaba su reflejo desde ese ángulo, pudo jurar que su expresión cambió, por la manera en que el mapa se le cayó y llevó una mano temblorosa hacia el marco de este.

—¿Draco? —su amigo presionó la otra palma contra la superficie del espejo y comenzó a pasarlas por encima, un espasmo lo sacudió. Él se apartó del muro, abandonando la capa, y se apresuró a acercarse más— ¿Draco? ¿Qué pasa?

—Padre —la respuesta fue una sencilla exhalación, un ruido quedo, lastimero. Harry se estremeció y decidió que no le gustaba que Draco hiciese un sonido como ese, era demasiado-

_Doloroso_. 'Algo' le dolía en el pecho al escucharlo.

Los hombros de Draco se sacudieron de forma brusca, pero ningún sonido similar brotó. Él se paró detrás del niño, y los observó a ambos en una imagen distorsionada, que no terminaba de enfocarse, como si la superficie del espejo estuviese manchada.

Le puso una mano en el hombro y percibió el estremecimiento que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Su amigo formaba puños sobre el cristal y no apartaba la mirada de este, débiles espasmos aún lo sacudían.

—Oye, Draco...—probó a llamarlo otra vez, zarandeándolo un poco. Él se sacudió para soltarse del agarre y que dejase de hacerlo. Se pegó más al espejo.

—Padre —Repitió con un hilo de voz, y lo que dolía en el pecho de Harry, se estrujó con mayor fuerza—, aquí, ¿no lo ves? Está...está ahí...

Dio otro vistazo al espejo, preguntándose de qué hablaba el niño. El reflejo que le devolvía el objeto, era uno de ellos dos, en la misma posición que tenían.

_Pero con un __Draco__ calmado y que sonreía._

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Sólo para comprobar que algo andaba mal, se inclinó por encima del hombro de su amigo, para ver su expresión.

Draco se mordía el labio con tanta fuerza, que le sorprendía que no se lo hubiese roto ya. Tenía los ojos llorosos.

No era un reflejo entonces. No era un espejo.

O quizás sí, y sólo no era uno _normal_.

Levantó la cabeza para leer las inscripciones, mas no pudo entender lo que decían.

Draco tembló de nuevo y un sonido entrecortado se le escapó. No lo pensó cuando lo envolvió con sus brazos, ni él debió hacerlo cuando se dio la vuelta y enterró el rostro en su hombro, sujetándose a la camisa de su pijama, igual que un náufrago a una balsa.

No emitió ni un sollozo, no gritó, no protestó. Harry lo apretaba y lo sentía temblar, percibía la humedad que le impregnaba la tela, allí donde se ocultaba, y lo oía sorber de forma cuidadosa.

Pero incluso si llegaban demasiado tarde a la Sala Común, la tarea se le atrasaba el día siguiente y se moría de sueño durante la mañana, no podía encontrar una manera en que le importase, ni desear estar en un sitio diferente que ese, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo de cerámica, arrastrando a su amigo con él para que se sentasen, sin soltarlo ni por un segundo. Harry lo acunó en su pecho y lo mantuvo cerca, del mismo modo que Lily hacía cuando tenía un sueño feo. A él siempre le ayudaba, esperaba que a Draco igual.

Cuando tuvo la sensación de que la humedad en su hombro sobrepasaba un límite, intentó limpiarle el rostro, pero en cuanto sus dedos entraron en contacto con la piel pálida, él se le pegó más y se hundió en el hueco entre su cuello y la tela de la pijama, de forma que no podía verlo. Se demoró un momento en percatarse de que, a medida que disminuían los espasmos y el llanto callado cesaba, un tono rojo le cubría hasta las orejas. Sintió ganas de reír, de abrazarlo más, aunque sólo se dedicó a mantenerlo cerca.

Después de haberse calmado, y tras un largo período de tiempo en un silencio cómodo, que lo adormeció un poco, escuchar la voz de Draco puso en alerta todos sus sentidos.

—Tú...tú no lo viste, ¿cierto?

Harry consideró mentirle. Pero luego pensó en la expresión que tuvo mientras observaba el espejo, en la manera ahogada en que habló, y el apretón doloroso en su pecho le advirtió que no era buena idea.

Se abrazó más al niño, y este lo permitió, ahora laxo entre sus brazos y con la nariz cosquilleándole en cada roce contra su cuello.

—No —musitó. Lo sintió asentir e inhalar profundo, antes de relajarse por completo y rodearle con ambos brazos.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos de nuevo, por un rato. Fue Draco quien volvió a romperlo.

—Padre me habría regañado por esto. Era muy estricto sobre no mostrar las emociones así.

—No hiciste nada malo —le aseguró en voz baja, temeroso, de repente, de que fuese a enojarse y se alterase cuando recién recobraba la compostura. No ocurrió.

—También estaba pendiente de mis lecciones —mencionó tras un momento, la voz amortiguada por la tela en que enterraba el rostro—. Trabajaba mucho, casi siempre estaba fuera de casa, pero cuando llegaba en la noche, se sentaba en un sillón junto a la chimenea, me paraba al frente, y me hacía contarle todo lo que había aprendido ese día, y si sólo repasé o tuve pruebas, me pedía que recitase partes de los libros que leía en cada clase.

Harry intentó imaginarse a un pequeño Malfoy, de unos cuatro años, diciéndole a uno idéntico y mayor, lo que escuchó en las lecciones. Una sonrisa se abrió paso en su cara, a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza para apoyarse un poco en la de Draco; disfrutó del cabello suave como nunca antes.

—¿En serio? ¿Y si le decías algo mal?

—Yo _nunca _le decía algo mal, Potter —ambos rieron, uno más animado que el otro, pero pensó que era un gran avance de todos modos. Draco se removió apenas—. Él me consiguió mi primera escoba, y la primera snitch de mi colección. No jugaba de joven, y no creo que le gustase mucho tampoco, apostaba cuando íbamos a ver los partidos; siempre les ganaba a los demás, que decían que adivinaba. Madre me dijo una vez, que él estaba com- complacido de que yo quisiera jugar.

—Suena a que te quería mucho —no pudo evitar decir, convencido de que era la verdad. Draco, que asintió contra su hombro, se mostró de acuerdo.

—Me ama. Y es el mejor padre del mundo.

Harry sonrió y lo abrazó aún más.

—Claro que sí.

—Pero nunca me dejó tener un crup —continuó diciendo.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Es que él pensaba que se me saldría de control y lo dejaría ensuciar y romper todo en la Mansión...

Por lo que pudo haber sido una eternidad, Draco le contó acerca de Lucius Malfoy y la relación que tenían cuando estaba fuera de Azkaban. Le habló de los partidos de Quidditch a los que lo llevó, regalos de cumpleaños que le dio, viajes que hicieron, reglas que le ponía, pero que a veces, cuando era una ocasión especial, podían romper _un poco_. Le explicó que se parecían en que no soportaban estar manchados de tierra, y les gustaba arreglarse, eran idénticos en el cabello y ojos, y dijo, muy orgulloso, que esperaba ser tan _increíble _como él de grande; por otro lado, también le mencionó de discusiones que oyó que tuvo con la señora Malfoy, acerca de su educación y crianza, como que uno quisiera que fuese a Durmstrang y el otro a Hogwarts, que en una ocasión, lo dejó usar su varita y Narcissa amenazó con irse de la Mansión, si pensaba que volvía a ser tan _irresponsable _con su hijo.

Harry lo escuchó hablar, _y hablar, y hablar, y recordar_. Para cuando llegó el alba, decidió que, aun triste, Draco _brillaba_.

Y a una parte de él, aquel detalle le hacía muy feliz.

* * *

**Creo que este viene siendo uno de mis favoritos del Libro 1. No sé, adoro a Snape; él tiene bastante representación conforme avanza la historia, para que lo sepan. También me encanta el tema de la relación Draco-Lucius, porque le tengo mucho aprecio al personaje del patriarca de los Malfoy. Que sí, que tomó malas decisiones, pero también fue al que sólo le importó sacar a su hijo de ahí cuando llegó el momento decisivo y cuidarlo...y ay, no sé, ese acto merece un poco de reconocimiento.**

**Me encanta el hecho de que todo alrededor de Pansy es súper raro, jajaja. Hay más escenas desde su perspectiva conforme transcurre la historia y creo que cada una es más extraña que la anterior, pero si alguien tiene una buena teoría sobre lo que la afecta, a mí me gustaría leerla.**

**Siempre me pregunté por qué nadie se fija en el detalle de que, si bien Harry puede volar muy bien en su primer año, Draco también. Claro, denle permiso a los Gryffindor para tener su Buscador fuera de las reglas, pero no preguntan si Slytherin puede hacer lo mismo ¿? yo lo pensé bien y me dije "¿saben qué? pUES LOS DOS VAN A ENTRAR AL MISMO TIEMPO, PORQUE YO LO DIGO" ¿?¿?**

**Pero, sin duda, mi parte preferida es el final. Me resulta realmente tierna la idea de Dracobebé con su carita linda y llorosa, intentando explicarle a Harrybebé que Lucius fue buen padre, y el otro abrazándolo, y...amo mucho a los bebés, djdkdj. Lo dejaré hasta aquí ¿?**

**Y como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**

**PD: este capítulo no pasó por mi beta; si ven un error, avísenme, por favor :c**


	10. 9 L1

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario**: Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género**: Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer**: Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**¡Advertencia de Dracobebé siendo un cretino!**

* * *

**Libro 1. **_**Harry Potter y la piedra de la luna.**_

* * *

**Capítulo nueve:** _De cuando Draco es un idiota (pero, aun así, Harry lo quiere)_

Ser amigo de Draco Malfoy tenía sus ventajas. Una ración de los deliciosos dulces que la tía Narcissa enviaba cada jueves, pase libre a la Mansión, alguien a quien tenerle confianza en el cuarto que compartían con Nott y dentro de Slytherin, poder agregar unas preguntas sobre las materias a las cartas que enviaba a Jacint, mismas que el muchacho contestaba con explicaciones más simples y directas que las de los profesores, incluso tener con quien practicar Quidditch.

Pero estar un domingo a las nueve de la mañana, en un cubículo de la biblioteca, definitivamente _no_ podía ser una de ellas.

—...tendríamos que preguntarle a Sirius —decía el niño-que-brillaba, en un tono suave y aburrido, por el que si no hubiese sido porque eran los únicos que ocupaban el área, habría pensado que ni siquiera era con él. Draco estaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, un libro apoyado contra el borde de la mesa, sus ojos se paseaban por las páginas; Lep estaba acurrucado en su regazo, una bola de pelo gris, su estado natural—. Creo que debe ser algo sobre ser nigromante lo que evita que salga en el Mapa como una persona normal lo haría, pero sigue siendo un detalle importante, y hay que preguntarle. No es seguro andar por ahí sin saber cómo encontrarla, y esto es magia demasiado avanzada para nosotros, Potter.

Harry, que lloriqueaba por dentro, inclinado sobre un conjunto de libros de _Pociones_, de los que intentaba conseguir la información para el ensayo de la próxima semana, levantó la cabeza hacia él con una media sonrisa.

—¿Demasiado avanzado _para_ _ti_, Draco? No creí oírte nunca decir eso.

—Oh, no, no avanzado para mí de _esa_ forma —había un brillo divertido en los ojos grises de su amigo cuando le dirigió una breve mirada, para después pasar la página con un giro delicado y retomar su lectura—. Por supuesto que _puedo_ hacerlo, sólo...preferiría una segunda opinión, no quiero desastres. No es igual practicar un hechizo que sé qué hará, que hacerlo a ciegas.

Harry ensanchó su sonrisa, al menos hasta que volvió a observar el pergamino de medio metro, que no superaba el primer párrafo. Dejó caer la cabeza sin cuidado sobre la mesa, lastimándose los párpados en el proceso a causa de los lentes; al girar para quedar recostado de lado, fijó su atención en Draco, tan apacible que no habría sido difícil imaginar que era ajeno a lo que hacía.

—¿Cómo es que tú _no_ estás haciendo tarea? —formó un puchero, que le ganó otra mirada corta.

—Yo no tengo tarea, Potter.

El niño frunció el ceño y alzó la cabeza, colocándola sobre sus brazos doblados, sin prestar atención a las arrugas que le generaba al pergamino. Oh, Snape se molestaría tanto, pero poco le importaba en ese instante.

—¿Cómo que no?

—La terminé hace días.

—¿Qué? ¿_Toda_ tu tarea?

—Sí.

—¿Incluso la que nos mandaron el jueves?

—Sí —Draco repitió, ante la incrédula expresión del otro. Le regaló a Lep una caricia en el lomo, que debió ser inconsciente—. A diferencia de ti, yo no dejo mis obligaciones para último minuto.

—Pero...¿_cuándo_ la hiciste?

—En la noche, cuando Pansy se dormía y no estaba revisando lo del Mapa, entre clases, cuando un maestro se tardaba en llegar, en la biblioteca, cuando comimos por aquí, a solas, y Pansy buscaba sus libros de _Encantamientos_ —enumeró, despacio. Él se preguntó si escucharía lo raro que sonaba contándoselo—. Cuando me despertaba una pesadilla, o estaba levantado muy temprano y Pansy y tú seguían dormidos, después de la práctica de Quidditch, cuando esperaba que Nott y tú desocupasen el baño para darme mi ducha de una hora...

—Nunca te vi haciéndola.

—Es porque estás ciego. Tía Lily tendría que cambiarte los lentes.

Draco pausó la lectura para extender una mano hacia él, enroscó un dedo a la altura de su sien, por debajo de la montura de las gafas, y se las quitó, con la suficiente sutileza para que sólo se diese cuenta por el leve roce y lo desenfocado que quedó su campo de visión. A través de la bruma que contemplaba, se percató de que su amigo se colocaba sus lentes y exclamaba lo _ciego_ que estaba.

—No te burles —se quejó, aunque un bufido de risa interrumpió sus propias palabras—. En serio no supe que hacías tu tarea en todos esos ratos.

—¿Pensabas que me la pasaba con mi bolso, _sólo_ porque sí?

Como respuesta, Harry desvió la mirada hacia uno de los laterales de la mesa, donde sabía que el otro depositó el maletín de piel de dragón verde oscuro, que justo como este decía, llevaba casi todo el tiempo consigo. Decir que se sintió estúpido, se quedaba corto.

Le pareció que Draco meneaba la cabeza.

—No, Potter. Si tengo un momento libre y no quiero hacer nada más, la termino, y así, no se me acumula y no tengo que estar estresado como _tú_ lo estás ahora —un golpe débil contra la madera captó su atención. En cuestión de unos segundos, su amigo le devolvía los lentes, acomodándolos donde les correspondía estar. Harry lo veía señalar el pergamino de la tarea a medio terminar.

—Creí que haríamos nuestra tarea juntos —no evitó el leve deje recriminatorio que impregnó las palabras, y las ideas acerca de Draco ayudándolo con lo que no comprendía, empezaron a escapársele entre los dedos.

—Si hubiese decidido hacer mi tarea contigo, ahora los dos estaríamos estresados. Y no soy muy bueno cuando me estreso.

—Nunca eres _muy_ bueno —resopló de forma ruidosa, mientras el niño frente a él volvía a su libro.

—Te puedes ir con Weasley, si quieres.

Draco fingió ignorarlo después de hablar. Él rodó los ojos.

—No, no es eso, Draco, sólo...¿Pansy hizo la tarea contigo?

—¿Qué parte de "cuando Pansy se dormía" y "cuando Pansy buscaba sus libros" no entendiste?

Harry quiso golpearse contra el escritorio. Se preguntó qué tan buena idea sería, dado que sentía los párpados tan pesados que apenas podía mantenerlos abiertos; tal vez, aquello bastase para hacerlo reaccionar y que su cerebro despertase por completo. Sin duda, pasar la noche en vela, cuando al día siguiente se dedicaría a completar la tarea enviada en las últimas dos semanas, no estaba entre los mejores planes que alguna vez llegó a hacer.

Sin embargo, Draco continuaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Ni el desvelo, ni el llanto, ni la visión de Lucius Malfoy frente al espejo, lo afectaban; las ojeras que se le marcaban, en conjunto con un tenue rojizo de los ojos irritados, los comentarios sobre los fallos del Mapa con la profesora Ioannidis, eran la única muestra de que la 'expedición' de la noche anterior, no resultó un sueño de Harry.

—Entonces ella no ha...

—Ella _ya_ terminó su tarea —lo cortó de inmediato—, incluso antes que yo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

Harry se enderezó de golpe y se llevó ambas manos al cabello, desordenándolo con desespero. Intentaba pensar en cuándo había visto a la niña haciendo su tarea, sumergida en pergaminos, estresada, cansada; no pudo recordar ni una ocasión. Su amigo debió notar su dilema, porque soltó una pesada exhalación y marcó la página que leía, antes de dejar el libro sobre la mesa, apartado del montón inútil que él sacó para el ensayo.

—Pansy hace _todas_ sus tareas el mismo día en que las mandan. Siempre ha sido así, es Parkinson; Jacint hacía lo mismo. Tía Amelia los acostumbró —explicó con calma. Harry se preguntó por qué sus padres no le inculcaron hábitos como esos. Seguramente era culpa de James.

No estaba seguro de si tenía que estar agradecido o sentirse desafortunado; por una vez, detestó haber tenido una primera fase de educación muggle. Quizás, de haber tenido lecciones en casa como la mayoría de los magos pequeños, habría estudiado un poco con Draco y Pansy, así no estaría en una situación como aquella, porque tendría su tarea lista también.

Harry odiaba la estúpida tarea.

Lloriqueó, sin importarle si su amigo lo escuchaba, y se frotó los párpados por debajo de los lentes. Si no se caía de cabeza en la mesa y se dormía de repente, era sólo gracias a su fuerza de voluntad, y a que no quería imaginarse la cara del profesor Snape, si se presentaba a la clase sin el ensayo de la _"poción más básica y simple del mundo",_ según él.

—No entiendo cuándo hicieron todo eso, que yo no supe —continuó quejándose, en susurros, pero Draco, que le prestaba su completa atención para entonces, lo escuchó de todos modos—. Es que tuvieron que haber tardado, estas cosas de medio metro no se terminan mientras yo me baño después de practicar, o Nott se cepilla los dientes.

—Con una buena _vuelapluma_, sí.

—¿Una qué? —parpadeó un par de veces, sin saber si acababa de escuchar mal a causa del sueño.

—Vuelapluma, Potter, no me digas que nunca has visto una.

Harry pensó en la palabra. Tal vez, un día, la había escuchado de boca de Remus y Peter, en un asunto sobre corresponsales y artículos de _El Profeta_. No podía recordar qué era, aunque el término le daba una vaga pista.

Negó.

El heredero Malfoy bufó y deslizó una mano en uno de los compartimientos de su maletín, del que extrajo una pluma, común y corriente a simple vista —_si es que al diseño espléndido y moteado, la punta de oro, con un emblema de la familia a quien pertenecía el dueño, podían ser considerados como tal—, _pero que al soltarla, empezó a moverse por su cuenta, dibujando palabras en el aire.

—Vuelapluma, te presento a Harry Potter. Potter, te presento a la _vuelapluma 2.0 Marca Malfoy_, el mejor invento de la historia de los inventos de los magos del mundo —añadió un dramático gesto con ambas manos, señalando a la pluma. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, también mencionó:—. Y no sólo porque mi abuelo la creó. O quizás _sí_ sea por eso.

—¿Que tu qué? —Harry se estiró por encima de la mesa y levantó el brazo para sujetarla. Draco intentó detenerlo, pero fue muy lento; en cuanto sus dedos hicieron contacto con la pluma, un latigazo ardiente le recorrió hasta la altura del codo.

El niño jadeó y se apartó, casi cayéndose de la silla por echarse hacia atrás con tanta fuerza. La piel de la mano la escocía, allí donde la tocó, tuvo que parpadear para deshacerse de las lágrimas que le nublaron la vista. Su puchero regresó.

—No tenías que tocarla...—su amigo extrajo del maletín un frasco similar a un tintero, y con calma, presionó la parte de abajo con los dedos, en lugar de la tapa de arriba, lo que reveló un compartimiento en que estaba una bola esponjosa que lucía igual a un algodón colorido.

Draco le sujetó la muñeca y se inclinó, para pasarle el _trozo-de-no-sabía-qué_ por la mano. Tal vez _sí_ era algodón, pensó después, por lo suave que se sentía. O tal vez fuese el tacto con que lo hacía por lo que lo percibía así.

Él le repasó las líneas de la palma, los bordes, los dedos, e hizo un énfasis especial en los nudillos al ponerle la mano hacia abajo. Poco a poco, el escozor fue reemplazado por una sensación helada, como si tuviese la piel sumergida en agua.

—Es por seguridad —le aclaró, utilizando un tono aún más bajo de lo normal, por lo cerca que estaban—. Nadie más que un Malfoy la puede tocar, a menos que se le configure con algunos hechizos antes, y se le ponga una gota de sangre o un cabello de la persona que la va a usar.

—Ugh. ¿Por qué?

—Mi abuelo era _un poco_ exagerado —se encogió de hombros en el momento en que completó la "curación". Volvió a ocupar la silla, a la vez que acomodaba el 'algodón' en la base del tintero—. Te habría hecho un montón de ampollas, si no te pongo la cura. Es para evitar que me la quiten, o que escriban en mi lugar. También tiene un un _control parental._

Harry, que hacía girar su mano por delante de él, mientras observaba su piel y buscaba un efecto en esta, sin éxito, alzó la cabeza y frunció el ceño al oírlo.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Control parental? —asintió—. Es algo como que...evita que escriba maldiciones y esas cosas, y sólo deja que la active mi mano o mi voz.

El niño asintió despacio y se dedicó unos segundos a contemplar la pluma, que aún trazaba palabras en el aire. Se percató de que escribía _"Harry"_ y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—Yo quiero una —dictó, decidido a pedirla en la carta que iba a enviarle a sus padres esa misma tarde, cuando se le ocurriese una forma de contarles que estaba en Slytherin y lo que había hecho esos primeros días de clase—. ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

—Me la dio padre cuando mi padrino empezó a enseñarme pociones básicas en su laboratorio, o eso dice él. No lo recuerdo tan bien —Draco arrugó un poco el entrecejo—. Pero no puedes conseguirlas donde sea, la de Jacint se la dio madre cuando pasó a segundo año en Durmstrang, y la de Pansy, se la di yo cuando le llegó la carta de Hogwarts.

—Y no me diste una a mí...

—No sabía que querías una. Ni que dejarías toda tu tarea de una semana para hacerla el último día —apuntó al pergamino casi vacío entre ellos. Harry desvió la mirada hacia este y volvió a lamentarse de la primera fase de su educación, su vida, la clase de _Pociones_, y el mundo, en general.

Se removió en el asiento, para posicionar los brazos a ambos lados del papel, y le dedicó una mirada que sólo estaba destinada a su peor enemigo, para ese entonces, _Pociones_ y Snape.

—Y no hay forma de que tú hagas esto con tu vuelapluma, ¿cierto? —probó, porque habría que ser un tonto para no intentarlo. Oyó a Draco bufar.

—Está mágicamente configurada para tener mi caligrafía, Potter, ¿quieres que Snape lea un ensayo, con tu nombre y mi letra?

Arrugó la nariz, se lo pensó mejor y terminó por sacudir la cabeza.

—Es que...—soltó una exhalación temblorosa y se abstuvo, apenas, de lloriquear otra vez—. No entiendo.

—¿Qué cosa?

Harry señaló el libro de _Pociones_ y notó que su amigo se acercaba para ojearlo.

—¿Qué, exactamente?

Un poco más cohibido, pasó el dedo índice por todo el borde de la página. Draco arqueó una ceja.

—Eso es toda la tarea, Potter.

—Sí.

—¿No entiendes...nada de nada?

—Ehm, algo así, sí, no, es que- sí, bueno, más o menos. _Sí_ entiendo —Juró, deprisa—, pero lo que entiendo _en el libro_, se ve bien _sólo_ en el libro…y no tanto en el ensayo…

Hubo un momento en que ambos alzaron la cabeza e intercambiaron una mirada larga, el silencio de la biblioteca en la mañana envolviéndolos. De pronto, Malfoy tomó el libro de _Pociones_, lo dejó sobre una orilla de la mesa, y le dio un rápido vistazo. Luego asintió para sí mismo.

—Sí, bien, esto lo hice hace días. Si sólo es que no sabes cómo ponerlo, yo te dictaré. _La poción pimentónica es conocida por aliviar los síntomas comunes de la..._

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener las ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que era el mejor, sujetó la pluma y reescribió ese odioso primer párrafo.

Media hora más tarde, el ensayo estaba completo, y aunque tenía palabras que él ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo pronunciar, podía jurar que sacaría la máxima calificación. Adoraba a Draco, sí. La enorme sonrisa que lucía mientras hacían una guerra de pulgares por encima de la mesa, lo demostraba.

El niño-que-brillaba tenía un ligero surco que le atravesaba el entrecejo, al intentar seguirle el ritmo en los movimientos, y emitía un débil quejido cuando era muy brusco al empujar su pulgar hacia atrás o a un lado, sólo para luego acomodarse en el asiento, inclinarse más hacia adelante, y apretar los labios en una expresión de profunda concentración. _Claro que eso no significaba que comenzase a hacerlo mejor._

—Si te gano esta, somos compañeros en _Pociones_ —sentenció Harry, seguro de su victoria. El otro emitió un largo "uhm".

—Estoy con Pansy.

—Escuché que Bulstrode le pedía que se sentase con ella.

—¿En serio? —no dudó en asentir, por lo que Draco ladeó la cabeza, demasiado concentrado en la falsa pelea para notar que el niño lo observaba suplicante—. Pero si te voy a estar haciendo la tarea de _Pociones_...

—Podríamos hacer la tarea juntos, no digo que la hagas tú.

—...entonces tú vas conmigo en _Herbología_ —completó, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras.

Harry hizo puchero, de nuevo.

—Me vas a poner a ensuciarme de tierra para que tú no lo hagas, ¿verdad?

—Sí, exacto.

—Pero sí me vas a ayudar en _Pociones_, ¿cierto?

—Si tú haces lo de las plantas por mí, sí.

—Trato —asintió, al mismo tiempo que ganaba otra contienda. Draco bufó y se reclinó en el asiento, cruzándose de brazos; él le sonrió—. ¿Y en _Historia_?

—¿Qué tiene _Historia_?

—Da _taaaaaanto_ sueño —alargó la vocal a propósito, ganándose otro bufido de su amigo.

—Déjame pensar.

—¡Draco! —lloriqueó.

El mencionado liberó una risa débil y se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano. Harry deseó que no lo hubiese hecho, pero sonrió más de todos modos.

—No te voy a hacer la tarea gratis, Potter.

—¡Sólo es ayuda! Te estoy diciendo que yo la hago, pero si tú puedes...

Un grito agudo lo detuvo. Draco se puso de pie de golpe, despertando a Lep, que se había dormido sobre él y echó a volar lejos.

—¿Pansy? —olvidada la regla de mantener la calma dentro de la biblioteca, su amigo estuvo a punto de correr hacia los estantes, entre los que la niña se perdió desde el segundo en que entraron, al menos hasta que ella contestó.

—¡Estoy bien! —se escuchó, desde alguna parte del lugar.

Harry lo vio titubear incluso entonces, pero la silueta de la bibliotecaria se asomó desde una de las esquinas, así que se apresuró a sostenerle la mano al niño y tirar de él, para que volviese a estar sentado. Draco lo aceptó a regañadientes.

—Aún te queda mucha —comentó tras unos segundos de silencio, y con un gesto de la cabeza, señaló en dirección a los libros esparcidos por la mesa.

Él se repitió lo mucho que odiaba su educación muggle, cuando se concentró en la siguiente asignación y descubrió que explicar el patrón de un movimiento de varita, para la variación de un hechizo básico, era todavía más complicado de lo que sonaba.

Cuando se cansó de verlo gimotear, y decidió que era imposible seguir su lectura así, Draco realizó las florituras en el aire, que la tarea exigía, para que pudiese visualizarlas y comentarlas.

Tal vez también le corrigió el ensayo de _Transformaciones_ con los conceptos de la materia, que todavía estaban aprendiendo, comparándolo a lo que decía el suyo ya listo.

Para el momento en que Pansy los alcanzó, cargada de libros de _Encantamientos_, Harry acababa de prometerse a sí mismo que le preguntaría a su mamá qué hacer si le estaba muy, _muy_, agradecido a Draco.

Pero su amiga no estaba sola. Los débiles pasos se escucharon desde su dirección, incluso cuando Pansy se detuvo para contarle al niño-que-brillaba cuáles de los libros recomendados había seleccionado, y al girarse, Harry notó que una segunda niña, también con libros entre los brazos, venía detrás de ella.

—Sí, ¡ahm! ¡Espera! —Pansy interrumpió la charla con Draco para girarse y encarar a la otra, que se cambió los ejemplares de brazo y la observó con una expresión serena—. Muchas gracias por ayudarme a buscar los libros.

La chiquilla recorrió a los tres en una veloz mirada, se encogió detrás de sus libros, y musitó un "de nada".

—Her...Hermione, ¿cierto? —ella continuó, con una gran sonrisa, e intentó inclinarse para comprobar el color de la corbata que indicaba su Casa—. Ravenclaw, por eso sabes tanto, genial. Cuando hayas terminado con esos, ¿me los puedes prestar?

La niña, Hermione, abrazó los libros de una forma casi protectora y frunció un poco el ceño.

—Tienes que pedírselos a Madam Prince. Las cosas no son así.

Harry se percató del instante exacto en que Pansy se detuvo y se tensó, justo antes de echarse a reír en silencio, apenas sacudiendo los hombros y la cabeza.

—Sí, sí, verdad.

Hermione la miró mal, se volvió a acomodar los libros, y susurró un "permiso", antes de bordear la mesa, dispuesta a alejarse.

Y lo hubiese hecho, si los tres ejemplares que llevaba, no se hubiesen apartado de su agarre y comenzado a levitar hacia Draco. Ella ahogó un grito, quizás al recordar dónde estaban, pero no contuvo un chillido cuando vio que Lep saltaba sobre uno de los encuadernados, lo envolvía con ambas orejas, que se alargaban _más, más, más_, para usarlo como un transporte aéreo.

El heredero de los Malfoy observó los títulos de los libros en silencio; aunque Harry se percató de la varita que escondió bajo una manga, no hizo más que fruncir el ceño y patearlo sin fuerza por debajo de la mesa, a lo que este respondió del mismo modo. Pansy se apresuró a soltar sus libros para ir a recoger los otros, pidiéndole disculpas a la niña, que estaba conmocionada, aún donde los ejemplares la dejaron.

—Por Merlín, no te _tienes_ que disculpar, Pansy. Eres una Parkinson. Sea cuál sea su familia, es ella la que se _tiene_ que disculpar, no tú —Draco utilizó el tono peligrosamente suave de Narcissa cuando los reprendía, y por reflejo, ella se quedó quieta, antes de recordarse que _sólo_ era su amigo.

La protesta de Pansy quedó en el aire cuando Hermione se adelantó, en un revoloteo de túnicas y cabello despeinado, para recuperar sus libros, abrazándolos contra el pecho.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le espetó al niño, girándose para verlo con un prominente ceño fruncido—. Quien tiene que pedir perdón eres tú, no ella.

Draco apoyó un codo en la mesa, la barbilla sobre la palma. Cuando ella obligó a Lep a soltar el encuadernado, recibió al conejo de vuelta en su regazo.

—¿Yo _tengo_ que pedir perdón?

—Sí —ella se enderezó y le dirigió una mirada desafiante.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna a Harry, a medida que un terrible presentimiento se hacía hueco dentro de él.

Draco soltó una risa sin humor.

—Yo no _tengo_ que hacer nada porque tú lo digas. Andas _un poco_ perdida si eso piensas.

—Sé que fuiste tú quien hizo el _wingardium leviosa_.

—¿_Leviosa_? ¿De qué hablas? —él vio hacia los lados, parpadeando de una forma excesiva que sólo podía ser falsa—.Pansy, te has hecho amiga de una loca.

—No te hagas el tonto.

El niño detuvo su actuación y la observó un momento, con una expresión apenas confundida e irritada, como si aquella no fuese la reacción que se esperaba.

—Yo no me hago nada —pronunció, despacio y bajo—. Sólo vi qué libros quería mi amiga.

Hermione no cedió. Se cambió los libros de posición, otra vez, y se acercó a un paso de él.

—Pudiste pedírmelos.

—¿Pedirte algo? ¿Yo, a ti? —arqueó una ceja— ¿tú quién eres para que yo deba _pedirte_ algo?

—Se supone que si uno quiere-

—Se supone, no. Yo no pido nada, _me lo dan_, porque soy un Malfoy —sus pestañas revolotearon un segundo. Harry supo que aquella no era la peor parte, porque el entendimiento se reflejó en las facciones de su amigo, cuando una idea nueva debió cruzarle la cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la boca, en fingida sorpresa—. No me digas que…eres una de _esas_.

Como una especie de reflejo, la niña retrocedió el paso que había avanzado. Draco bajó el brazo y aquella sonrisa horrible que tanto odiaba verle, porque lo hacía parecer _malo_, y no como el Draco Malfoy que conocía, se le dibujó en el rostro cuando se puso de pie.

—Lo eres, ¿verdad? Una de _esas_.

—El...el término es "nacida muggle" o "de padres muggles", para tu información —la vacilación desapareció tan rápido como se mostró. Hermione se irguió cuanto podía, pero era tarde; él ya lo había visto, y su amigo igual.

—El término correcto es _sangresucia_. Eso eres.

—"Sangresucia" es una forma despectiva para decirlo —aclaró en un tono suave, casi conciliador.

—Realista, diría mi padre. Ugh, no lo soporto; Pansy, imagina la cara del tío Stephan si supiese que ahora hablas con sangresucias, lo harías revolcarse en su tumba —se giró sin darle tiempo a la niña, que ahora apretaba los labios, de replicarle. Comenzó a recoger su maletín y libros—. Pansy, Harry, nos vamos. Es obvio que no se puede trabajar aquí, donde _cualquiera_ llega.

Pansy protestó, hasta que él le dirigió una hosca mirada. La niña frunció el ceño un momento, luego pareció recordar algo, porque dejó caer los hombros y vio hacia el piso. Harry se puso de pie, pero sólo para sujetar una de sus muñecas y evitar que se marchase.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró—. Yo ni siquiera he terminado aquí. Estás siendo un idiota.

La sorpresa que le cubrió el rostro no se demoró más de un instante en quedar oculta, bajo una máscara de indiferencia Malfoy. Harry nunca había detestado tanto ese dominio sobre sus emociones que podía llegar a mostrar.

—Tienes razón, no has terminado —aceptó, ejecutando un rápido giro de muñeca, que deslizó la varita de espino de vuelta a su mano.

Un murmullo y una floritura después, los libros que Hermione sostenía con tanto recelo, se le escaparon de entre los dedos. Esa vez, sin embargo, no fueron con él, sino que se elevaron y se abalanzaron hacia ella.

La niña gritó y trastabilló hacia atrás, sacando su propia varita. Recibió el impacto de uno en el brazo, a la vez que detenía a otro con un hechizo que él no conocía, pero antes de que pudiese echar a correr o parar los dos restantes, Madam Prince se apareció desde la parte posterior de unas estanterías y comenzó a reprenderla.

—¡...y tal desastre, en mi biblioteca! ¡Señorita Granger, está vetada hasta nuevo aviso!

Lo último que Harry vio ese día de la niña, fue que le dirigía una mirada exasperada a Draco, que se despidió con un gesto y una expresión que era toda inocencia y ojos cansados.

_Porque a él no podía hacerle feliz lo que hizo, ¿cierto?_

Se negó a creer que sí.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Pansy ocupó el asiento junto a su amigo, abrió un libro y comenzó a ojearlo en silencio. Draco acababa de recuperar su puesto cuando él se inclinó y le llamó la atención.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

El niño-que-brillaba parpadeó una, dos veces, como si no comprendiese por completo el punto.

—Tenías que terminar tu tarea.

—Sí, por eso nos quedamos, te lo pedí. ¿Por qué hiciste..._lo demás_?

—¿De qué hablas?

Harry rodó los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por contener su irritación creciente.

—Decirle así, tratarla _así_. Por tu culpa, la sacaron de la biblioteca, Draco, ¿y si ella no había terminado su tarea tampoco? ¿Ahora cómo la hará? Seguro que ni siquiera pensaste que...

—Ya la debió terminar, si tiene tiempo para leer libros como los que llevaba. Ninguno era para las clases.

—Incluso si la terminó, tú...

—¿Por qué importa tanto? —lo interrumpió, rodando los ojos. Harry se percató de que Pansy, a pesar de simular estar concentrada en su lectura, los observaba de reojo—. Es una sangresucia, ni sabría de la existencia de Hogwarts hasta que le llegó su carta. No tiene que ser grosera con los que venimos de familias importantes.

—Nacida muggle, acordamos esto —hizo un último intento, en tono resignado—. Por mamá, Draco. ¿Te gustaría que alguien le dijese así a mi mamá?

En cuestión de unos segundos, la mirada clara y vacía del niño pasó a ser irritada.

—Tía Lily es diferente.

—Ella también es...

—_Diferente_ —insistió—; incluso mi padrino me lo dijo, cuando le pregunté por qué le mandaba saludos.

Harry estalló. Cerró el libro que tenía al frente, con un ruido estridente, y frunció el ceño.

—Es lo mismo, Draco, ¿te estás escuchando? Lo que hiciste fue feo, horrible, desagradable. Si ella no hubiese sabido detenerlos, pudiste herirla, ¿te gustaría que alguien le hiciese eso a Pansy?

—_Nadie_ le hará eso a Pansy —Draco también arrugó el entrecejo y lo observó como si hubiese enloquecido. Él emitió un sonido de frustración y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Podrían hacerlo, y no te gustaría, lo sabes, ¿por qué lo hiciste entonces?

—Pansy _no_ es una sangresucia.

—¡Ya deja de decirle así!

—Eso son —a diferencia de él, que alzó la voz y comenzó a respirar agitado, su amigo mantuvo un tono calmado y bajo—. Padre _siempre_ decía que si no les enseñabas…

—¡Draco! —lo detuvo, demasiado exasperado como para escucharlo. El aludido parpadeó—. ¡Escúchate, estás diciendo cosas horribles!

—Estoy siendo sincero —a pesar de no perder la compostura, sus ojos grises estaban un poco más tristes que hace un momento. La punzada de culpa lo alcanzó, al menos, hasta que escuchó las siguientes palabras que brotaban de su boca—. Aparte de la tía Lily, los sangresucia son idénticos a los muggles. Padre decía que si los muggles fuesen listos, harían magia, igual que nosotros, pero no lo son. Porque no usan la cabeza…

—¡Draco!

—...por eso no pueden hacer las cosas más simples para...

—¡CÁLLATE! ¡_Eres_ horrible!

_Draco se calló._

Su amigo se enderezó y le dedicó una mirada fría, superficial. Harry entendió, más allá de la rabia, que verlo gritar, quejarse, siempre iba a ser mejor que verlo ser _indiferente_.

Madam Prince hizo acto de presencia entonces y los sacó a ambos de la biblioteca. Pansy, que se salvó del regaño, tomó sus libros y corrió detrás de Draco, dirigiéndole a Harry una mirada contrariada por encima del hombro.

Él se fue en una dirección distinta, dando pisotones.

—_0—_

Harry no recordó que aún le quedaba tarea por hacer, hasta la hora del almuerzo. Estaba sentado en la mesa Hufflepuff y acababa de contarle a Ron lo ocurrido en la biblioteca. Mientras comía y hacía un conteo mental de lo que le faltaba, buscaba a sus amigos Slytherin por el Gran Comedor con la mirada, pero sabía que era inútil, porque ellos no se aparecerían en la hora de mayor recurrencia, cuando podían molestarlos más.

Ese era otro punto que no entendía. Draco _sabía_ que pretendían fastidiarlo a él y a Pansy, y no le gustaba, ¿por qué hacerle lo mismo —_o algo peor— _a una niña?

Por mucho que lo pensara, no podía comprender al niño-que-brillaba. Ron, claramente, no se esforzaba por intentarlo.

—...te dije, compañero —le contestaba, con la boca llena de tarta de melaza. Entre un bocado y el siguiente, migas volaban hacia el plato y el borde de la mesa; aunque fuese absurdo, Harry lo encontraba divertido, reconfortante y familiar—. Dale la espalda a Malfoy y te va a maldecir, es lo que dicen. Bueno, Hannah dice que aquí hablan _mucho_ de eso, por lo de su padre.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó un par de veces y se frotó los ojos por debajo de los lentes, preguntándose si el sueño por fin lo vencía, y era debido a eso que no alcanzaba a captar el significado de sus palabras.

—Lucius Malfoy, su padre —el otro niño rodó los ojos y le dio un largo sorbo a su vaso, antes de continuar, inclinándose hacia adelante, como si fuese un secreto—. Es un rumor tonto sobre que mató a unos muggles.

Harry estuvo a punto de decirle que no. Pensó en el espejo de Oesed, abandonado en una habitación desierta, en Draco viendo a su padre, en el hombre que este le describió, el que tenía un rostro solemne cuando lo escuchaba hablar de qué eran sus dibujos a los tres años, y regañaba a los pavos albinos que lo perseguían, incluso si era el niño quien los molestaba en un principio.

_Un hombre que no habría asesinado muggles. Ni a nadie._

Harry frunció el ceño y se olvidó de su comida, de la tarea, y de que estaban en el Gran Comedor a mediodía.

—Pensé que estaba ahí por uso indebido de la magia oscura o algo así.

Ron hizo un gesto vago con la mano y se llevó una porción de tarta a la boca, que no debió caberle, pero, de algún modo, sí lo hizo.

—Imperdonables. Si te pones a lanzarle _Avadas_ a lo loco a muggles, claro que es un "uso indebido", aunque no creo que Malfoy padre se lo haya explicado a su hijo —fue su turno de fruncir el ceño. Le dio un vistazo a su plato de postre, comió más, y tras un momento de silencio, se fijó en Harry—. Es lo que dicen, al menos. No te estoy diciendo que sea cierto, probablemente no; hay que ser bastante idiota para atacar muggles. Aun así, compañero, yo sé que, por alguna extraña razón, te aguantas a Malfoy...

—Es mi amigo, Ron —contuvo un suspiro de cansancio, porque no sabía cuántas veces había dicho aquello. El otro lo frenó con un gesto que pedía silencio.

—Pero, bueno, eso fue _horrible_, en serio. Es como cuando me molesta a mí por ser Weasley, _pero_ peor.

—Hace mucho que no te dice nada por eso, incluso comió con ustedes en mi cumpleaños. Y lo oí decirle a _mamá_ Molly que le gustaba su comida.

Ron resopló, lo que produjo un desastre con las sobras en su boca.

—Sí, claro, es que a todos les gusta la comida de mi mamá. Eso no significa que sea bueno.

_Tampoco es malo_, quiso decirle, pero no tenía sentido alargar una discusión que su mejor amigo daría por ganada. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros, concentrarse en su comida, pensar en cómo intentaría acercarse a Draco después, para entender por qué actuaba así y pedir disculpas _por_ gritarle, no por lo demás.

Antes de salir del comedor, Ron le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros, y le rogó que le dejase copiar su ensayo de _Pociones_, así que, viéndolo como una oportunidad, Harry aceptó y lo acompañó hacia el jardín, donde se sentaron bajo un árbol, a terminar sus respectivas tareas. Cuando los gemelos Weasley los encontraron, intentó no parecer afectado por el nombramiento recurrente de Draco ("_¿y dónde está el novio? ¿Y Draco? ¿Cuándo crees que nos contará otro cuento? ¿Por qué no estás con tu futuro novio? ¿Ya no se hablan?")._

Pero sus planes de hablar con su amigo, se vieron interrumpidos en la noche, cuando no halló rastro de él ni de Pansy por el castillo. Al pisar el dormitorio, tuvo que tomar un baño y cambiarse, e incluso aunque se sentó a esperarlo en la orilla de la cama, Draco no volvió hasta la hora del toque de queda.

Harry se preparó para interceptarlo, mas le fue imposible.

El heredero Malfoy pasó junto a Nott, que seleccionaba su lectura nocturna de un estante junto a su cama, con un simple saludo. Estaba recién bañado, si las puntas del cabello goteándole eran una señal, pero vestía la túnica del uniforme, así que tomó algo de ropa del armario y se metió al baño a cambiarse.

Creyó que el mejor momento para entablar conversación era cuando salió, y de nuevo, se le demostró su grave error. Draco llamó a Lía y le pasó las prendas sucias, sujetó su maletín, la caja del telescopio que su padre le mandó con Narcissa, y se giró para encaminarse hacia la salida, ignorando los tres llamados de Harry con una maestría insuperable, y haciéndolo sentir que era una pintura en la pared. Ni siquiera una pintura mágica, sino una muggle.

Fue Nott la respuesta a sus intrigas, cuando le habló con voz suave y calmada desde su cama.

—Si vas a alguna parte afuera, ten cuidado que no te vean, Malfoy. No queremos restarle más puntos a Slytherin.

—Sólo voy a dormir con Pansy esta noche —fue la contestación del niño, un segundo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Él se quedó en el borde de su cama, con las palabras en la boca y una sensación incómoda en el pecho. Se percató de que Nott lo observaba unos instantes, arqueaba una ceja, después le daba las buenas noches, para deslizarse dentro de su cama, tras las cortinas, y perderse en su lectura del día. No preguntó nada, ni Harry le contó.

Esa noche, se fue a dormir preguntándose dónde Draco había tomado una ducha, y qué pasaría si bajaba la Sala Común y se acercaba a él y Pansy. No halló respuesta a la primera, ni intentó la segunda.

La mañana de ese lunes, sin las exigencias de Draco para que se apresurase, ni rastros de su amigo en el cuarto, no sólo incrementaron un vacío que no sabía que existía dentro de él, sino que, por la costumbre de tenerlo al pendiente de los horarios, lo hizo llegar media hora tarde a la primera clase.

—_0—_

Draco no le dirigió ni una mísera palabra en la siguiente semana, pero se sentó a su lado en _Pociones_ —_en la que realizó la receta él solo; Harry se llevó los reclamos de Snape, no sólo por existir y respirar del preciado aire de sus mazmorras, sino por ser "un mal compañero que deja todo el trabajo al otro"_— y en _Herbología —en la que se encargó de contestar la parte teórica y fingir que no oía las indicaciones de la hora práctica—._ Ni él, ni Pansy, pasaron por el Gran Comedor en ninguna de las tres comidas. Cuando Harry se levantaba, no quedaba rastro de ellos en la Sala de Slytherin; ahí Nott le dedicaba una breve mirada y se retiraba sin decir nada. Cuando las horas de clase terminaban, tampoco podía verlos hasta el toque de queda.

Las dos prácticas de Quidditch para el primer partido, una el martes y otra el jueves, no fueron de ayuda a su causa, dado que su amigo podía entrenar con los otros dos Cazadores y la Quaffle, así que no tenían que intercambiar ni una mirada. La caja de bombones que Narcissa envió esa semana, fue dividida en tres porciones por Lía, que dejó la suya a los pies de su cama, _"por órdenes del amo Malfoy"._

El jueves por la tarde, Harry estaba más que harto de ser ignorado. Se apresuró a recoger sus cosas tras la última clase, y corrió fuera del salón. Se metió entre sus dos amigos Slytherin e interceptó a Pansy, colocándose frente a ella.

La niña lo observó con ojos muy abiertos, y cuando intentó rodearlo para ir detrás de Draco, Harry extendió los brazos y le cortó el paso. Pansy tragó en seco, de forma ruidosa.

—Nos vemos en...ya sabes —le dijo. El niño-que-brillaba, sin voltearse para encararlos, asintió y se retiró.

Una vez que Draco se perdió entre la multitud de primero, él resopló y le puso las manos en los hombros a su amiga, en un desesperado intento de evitar su huida. Pansy sólo le mostró una débil sonrisa.

—Está bien, yo no estoy molesta. No tendría por qué —habló en voz baja, conciliadora; aunque en el fondo, sabía que siempre fue así, el alivio que lo invadió fue indescriptible y bastó para marearlo.

—¿Y por...por qué...? —balbuceó, alterado por la absurda impresión de que las palabras se le escapaban. Pansy debió notarlo, porque se abrazó a su libro y su Puffskein. Carraspeó, desviando la mirada hacia la dirección tomada por el otro niño.

—Lo que hizo, no..._no_ digo que estuviese bien, ¿sí?

—_No_ lo estuvo.

—No, no lo estuvo —si a Pansy le molestó la brusquedad de su respuesta, no lo demostró. De forma vaga, él se preguntó si aquella era una _máscara de tranquilidad marca Parkinson_, como la indiferente de los Malfoy—, y por eso, busqué a Hermione hace unos días y le pedí disculpas, y le expliqué..._un poco_. Ella entendió, no le gusta, no espero que sí, pero _entendió_.

—¿Explicarle qué? —Harry frunció el ceño.

—Sobre Draco.

—¿Qué tiene Draco?

Ella soltó una risa silenciosa y seca, que le produjo un leve escalofrío. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo sé...que Draco no es perfecto —hizo una breve pausa y se vio como si tuviese que luchar con las palabras, aferrada a la bola de pelo que era Gremlin, su Puffskein—, tiene sus "detalles", y cuando se lo digo, a veces lo escucha y a veces no tanto. Pero —otra pausa. Pansy tomó una inhalación profunda, una repentina determinación, que no le conocía, se dibujó en sus facciones— si estoy en un lugar feo, o tengo miedo, estoy completamente segura de que no hay nadie mejor para tener cerca de mí, que Draco. Y si algo me pasa, no estoy más a salvo con alguien más, ni siquiera madre o Jacint. Yo lo sé, también, pero las personas que no, normalmente no...no entienden que él es un poco…_Draco_, y no les agrada. Cuando se porta así, es bastante lógico que no lo haga.

—Pero lo que hizo...

—Está mal —ella asintió—, igual que está mal cuando se burla de Weasley. Pero está bien cuando nos ayuda, nos cuenta historias y nos cuida para que hagamos las cosas bien. Y sigue siendo él, cuando hace _todo_ eso.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello, dejándolo más desordenado, si es que era posible, e intentó hallarle sentido a lo que la niña le decía.

—Creo que no entiendo, Pansy, ¿cómo...? Es que, sí, sé que es el mismo Draco, claro. Siempre le he dicho eso a Ron, que no es malo.

—Entonces _casi_ lo entiendes, bien.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño, ante la sonrisa genuina de la niña. En momentos como ese, creía que Draco y Pansy tenían cierta similitud, en cuanto a lo _extraños_ que podían llegar a ser.

—No, no lo entiendo. Él hizo algo mal y se molestó conmigo porque le dije que estaba mal, ¡y ahora no me habla, Pansy! ¡Ni siquiera en las clases, ni siquiera por el Quidditch! ¡Incluso mandó a su elfina a darme los bombones de tía Narcissa, y le dijo a Lía que no se quedase conmigo ni me respondiese nada! ¡NADA, PANSY, ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA! ¡Y YO NO SÉ POR QUÉ...! —se percató demasiado tarde de que había alzado la voz, y se encogió por el escrutinio del grupo de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff mayores, que se aproximaban al aula para su hora de clases. Pudo jurar que las mejillas le ardían; sólo fue capaz de apretar los párpados un momento, lamentarse, y respirar profundo

—Pero Draco _no_ está molesto contigo, eso sería tonto.

Las palabras, firmes, claras y dulces a la vez, fueron para Harry como el impacto de una bludger en la cabeza. Parpadeó, se acomodó los lentes, luego se dio cuenta de que tenía la mandíbula muy abierta y se sentía flotar en la nada, desorientado.

Pansy continuaba serena, aunque si no se equivocaba, el brillo en sus ojos revelaba una mezcla de cariño y diversión.

—¿Qué? —atinó a musitar, en cuanto recordó que contaba con la increíble capacidad de hablar. El nudo que sentía en la garganta no cooperaba, a pesar de que tragó con fuerza en más de una ocasión.

—Bueno, yo me imagino que en algún momento, tal vez lo estuvo, un poco. Lo que Draco siente siempre es muy raro —Harry no pudo hacer más que asentir en un completo y tácito acuerdo, que la hizo reír por lo bajo—. Pero si estuviese molesto contigo, no se habría sentado a tu lado en las clases de _Pociones _y_ Herbología_. Sé que yo no lo hubiese hecho, y con lo malcriado que Draco llega a ser a veces, no creo que él sí.

—Pero...—parpadeó, de nuevo, e hizo un veloz recuento de la semana—. _Pociones_ fue el martes.

—Sí.

—Y nosotros dejamos de hablar el domingo.

—Sí —repitió, seguido de un escueto asentimiento.

—Y hoy es jueves.

—Lo sé.

—¿Estos días...? —Harry se atragantó con la nada y ahogó un quejido—. ¿Todo este tiempo...?

—Por Merlín, Harry, ¿pensaste que Draco estuvo molesto contigo _toda_ la semana?

Pansy se cambió el peso de su libro a un brazo, y se llevó la mano libre a la boca, para disimular la risa que brotó de ella al comprender la situación, desde la perspectiva del otro niño.

—¿Qué crees que es Draco? —Pansy sacudió la cabeza y su risa llenó el corredor, ahora vacío—. Oh, bobo, es que- ¿cómo se te ocurre? Una semana es demasiado tiempo.

Harry se sintió enrojecer otra vez y se encogió un poco. Ella debió percatarse, porque le sujetó una mano y le dio un ligero apretón, que de cierto modo, le inspiró más confianza de la que había sentido en lo que iba de semana, por lo que se animó a hablar.

—Pero...Draco ha dormido en la Sala Común contigo todos estos días, y me ignora aun así, y lo de Lía...—sin darse cuenta, fue descendiendo su tono de voz, hasta que se convirtió en apenas un murmullo. La expresión entretenida de la niña lo hizo detenerse por completo y formar un puchero.

—Draco se quedó conmigo porque está ayudándome a hacer los encantamientos básicos, se lo explicó a los Prefectos y Snape nos aprobó un permiso; la Sala es más segura que los cuartos, donde puedo lastimar a alguien sin querer.

—¿Y lo de ignorarme? ¿Y Lía y los bombones de tía Narcissa?

La niña emitió un breve "hm", se reacomodó los libros, a Gremlin, y dio un paso hacia adelante. Harry no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando ella le pasó el brazo libre por debajo del codo, lo enroscó con el suyo, y lo arrastró al dejar atrás el corredor. Los primeros años ya estaban libres, los estudiantes más grandes estaban en sus respectivas aulas; fuese lo que fuese que Pansy planease cuando lo guio en dirección al patio, al menos contaba con tiempo para descubrirlo.

—No me contestaste —mencionó en voz baja, arrancándole un resoplido de risa.

—Creo que eres listo, Harry, sabes a dónde te llevo y por qué.

El aludido frunció el ceño y dio un vistazo alrededor. Esa área del castillo estaba desierta; más allá de los corredores de piedra, podían notarse las extensiones de césped de los terrenos, una cabaña de la que una chimenea desprendía humo, una linde de árboles altos y frondosos.

No había nadie a la vista.

—No lo sé —musitó, ganándose una ojeada de la niña, mas no una respuesta apropiada—. Dime al menos.

Pansy afirmó el agarre en su brazo y continuó por un tramo de escalones de piedra, sin decirle más. Él intentó sacarle información un par de veces, pero no logró más que hacerla sonreír y desviar su atención hacia cualquier otro tema.

La cabaña crecía en dimensiones, conforme avanzaban; sin embargo, pronto notó que ese no era su destino, por la manera en que su amiga los hizo girar y encaminarse por un segmento de césped que no tenía ningún sendero para indicar un lugar. Harry estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta, cuando ella lo soltó con cuidado, y trotó hacia la entrada del Bosque Prohibido.

Más de uno de sus sentidos le dio la severa advertencia de que era un error entrar ahí, que no debían, que por algún motivo llevaría el "prohibido" en el nombre, pero Pansy se había detenido y se dio la vuelta, en un revoloteo de túnicas, para verlo e incitarlo a ir tras ella con un gesto.

Frunció de nuevo el ceño, considerando pedirle que regresase. Sí, sentía curiosidad por el bosque, pero no se imaginaba qué habría dentro, ni qué le pasaría a Pansy si iban más allá. Por nada del mundo, quería pensar en la reacción de Draco si él permitía que _algo_ le ocurriese a su mejor amiga.

Si llegó a creer que estaba molesto esa semana —_cosa que, aparentemente, no era cierta—,_ estaba convencido de que lo odiaría de por vida entonces.

_Luego lo escuchó._

—¿Pansy? —la voz del niño-que-brillaba, la misma que no había escuchado dirigirse a él en los últimos días, brotó de alguna parte más allá de los primeros árboles, que cortaban y dividían los caminos, en un tono suave que rara vez le había escuchado utilizar antes.

Con un retortijón y una especie de incomodidad, a la que no podía darle nombre, Harry se preguntó si era de _ese_ modo como siempre le hablaría a Pansy cuando estaban solos. Sus propios pensamientos lo sobresaltaron, y se encontró yendo detrás de la niña, cuando esta se giró para continuar adentrándose al bosque.

—Aquí estoy —respondió ella, interrumpida por los pequeños saltos que daba para esquivar las raíces que sobresalían de la tierra y podían hacerla tropezar.

—¿Qué quería Potter? —volvió a escucharse. El niño comenzó a buscar al otro con la mirada, sin éxito—. Pensé que tardarían menos, ¿está bien?

—Sí, Harry está bien —por alguna razón, se oía como si fuese una línea que había repetido mucho y empezaba a exasperarla, a pesar de que tenía una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Segura?

La niña calló su risa contra la palma de su mano y le dio un vistazo a Harry por encima del hombro.

—Completamente.

—Bien, bueno...—la exhalación que le siguió fue demasiado similar a un suspiro de alivio, a oídos del niño, que percibió que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban al comenzar a _entender_.

—Si tanto te preocupa —Pansy agregó, en un tono divertido que tampoco acostumbraba a usar, al menos en presencia de Harry—, podrías acercarte y hablarle tú mismo, _otra vez_, como dos personas normales. Como dos amigos, además, lo que se supone que son.

—Sabes que no puedo.

—_Sí_ puedes, Draco, no quieres, que es muy, _muy_ distinto.

—Oíste lo que me dijo.

El niño parpadeó y tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una réplica estúpida. Al girar en un árbol, que superaba al de tronco más grueso que hubiese visto alguna vez, su amigo quedó a la vista por fin.

Draco estaba de espaldas a ellos, sentado sobre una raíz retorcida, que se alzaba lo suficiente para que no tuviese que tocar el suelo de tierra al estar encima. Tenía la túnica extendida por debajo de él, para no ensuciarse el pantalón, las demás prendas del uniforme era visibles, mientras movía apenas un brazo, con el que trazaba florituras en el aire.

No estaba seguro de qué intentaba conseguir al hacerlo, porque Lep sobrevolaba en círculos a unos pasos de distancia, y además de una leve brisca fresca en el bosque, no ocurría nada que mereciese atención.

Pansy avanzó hacia él, e hizo el ademán de sentarse en una raíz idéntica, pero Draco se le adelantó, poniéndose de pie e indicándole que se acomodase en la que él usaba, para no ensuciarse. Ella sonrió de forma amplia al tomar asiento, balanceando las piernas, que le quedaban en el aire. Su amigo continuó de espaldas, y con una curiosidad irreprimible, Harry apoyó el hombro contra el tronco del árbol y se quedó allí, donde parecía ser ajeno a ellos, mordiéndose el labio inferior, sin tener idea de qué decir.

¿Tal vez podría comenzar por saludarlo? Quizás, si intentaba evitarlo de nuevo, Pansy ayudaría esta vez. No tenía una demora a la clase como excusa, ni la tendría por los próximos días, y conociéndolo, tendría la tarea lista, incluso antes de que Harry supiese qué les asignaron.

—Estoy segura de que él _no_ quiso decir que eres horrible —de nuevo, hubo _algo_ en la manera en que lo aclaró, que le hizo pensar que no era la primera vez que lo hacía. El bufido de Draco se oyó con claridad.

—Yo estoy seguro, a menos de que no haya escuchado bien, de que eso dijo, y de que fue justo lo que pensó en ese momento. Potter no es como nosotros, dice exactamente lo que piensa.

—Bien, no es que no haya _querido_ decirlo, es que no lo dijo como _tú_ crees que lo hizo entonces, ¿te convence, Draco?

—No, _sé_ lo que oí.

El suspiro dramático de Pansy ralentizó los movimientos de práctica de su amigo por unos instantes.

—Creo que sólo lo tomas así porque te gritó, y él _nunca_ nos había gritado. Está bien si es eso, yo también me asusté muchísimo —el niño ahogó un jadeo, sintiendo que el pecho se le apretaba al percatarse de la sinceridad que impregnaba la voz de su amiga, de lo que significaba en realidad.

_¿Él? ¿Asustar a Draco y Pansy_? Esa no era su intención, por supuesto que no.

Draco acababa de detener por completo sus florituras con la varita. Tenía la espalda rígida, pero como acostumbraba estar erguido, él apenas lo notó.

—Tal vez deberíamos contarle, es que- bueno, no creo que él lo hubiese hecho si supiese lo mucho que nos asusta que nos griten así —decía ella, en una voz dulce, similar a un arrullo—. Si le dijéramos sobre la tía Bellatrix, Harry entendería...

—Potter no _necesita_ saber sobre mi tía Bellatrix. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no la llames así? —el niño sacudió la cabeza y retomó su práctica, para el aparente disgusto de ella, que dejó caer los hombros por unos segundos, antes de volver a la postura digna de una sangrepura.

Harry agachó la cabeza, su mente convertida en un revoltijo de preguntas. ¿Por qué Draco no le contaba _ciertas_ cosas? ¿Por qué creía que no _necesitaba_ saberlas? ¿Porque no lo consideraba un amigo en verdad, quizás? La idea era más dolorosa de lo que debería ser normal, y se negó a considerarla por más tiempo.

¿Cómo es que Draco podía pasar las noches ayudando a Pansy, y ella parecía saber _todo_ acerca de él?

_Bueno, lo conoció antes que tú,_ se obligó a recordarse, aunque la envidia le dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

—Si crees que no querrá ser tu amigo cuando sepa...

—No, no creo eso —la cortó el heredero de los Malfoy, en un tono irritado; si su paciencia no alcanzaba el límite aún, él creía que se debía a que se trataba de Pansy—. Lo que creo es que no tiene que estar en medio cuando nos molesten, y tú tampoco tendrías que aguantarte que hablen mal de mi padre y después incluyan al tuyo, como...como si hubiesen hecho algo horrible. Nadie se tiene que aguantar eso y punto, y me dan tantas ganas de...cuando los escucho, es...—emitió un sonido frustrado y tomó una brusca inhalación, con la que se forzó a recuperar la compostura, aunque ahora la varita estaba, inútil, atrapada entre sus dedos—. Potter no es un sangrepura, no podría entenderlo. Y más que eso, es _Potter_; si fuese cualquier otro...

—Sé que eso no es lo que estás pensando —fue el turno de Pansy de interrumpirlo. La perorata del niño cesó enseguida—. No soy tonta, adoras a Harry y no quisieras...

—Por Merlín, Pansy, escúchate, yo no…

Draco se giró para encararla a mitad de su negativa. Harry se apresuró a ponerse detrás del árbol, pero rompió una rama en el suelo al no ver donde pisaba, y fue demasiado tarde. Ojos grises y enormes se fijaron en él, para después dirigirse a Pansy, en una exigencia silenciosa de una explicación.

Si Harry no hubiese estado tan cohibido, entre el hecho de haber escuchado —_probablemente—_ más de lo que debía, de lo que Pansy habría querido que oyese cuando lo llevó ahí, ser atrapado en el acto, y volver a tener la mirada fija de su amigo, incapaz de pensar en una manera de explicar su presencia, sin delatarse más, quizás, _sólo quizás_, habría caído en cuenta de que Draco tenía las mejillas manchadas.

Pero no habría sido _Harry_ si lo hubiese hecho; al pensarlo en retrospectiva, estaba más que claro. Lo vio tallarse los ojos con una de las mangas de su camisa de uniforme y guardarse la varita, para luego carraspear y cruzarse de brazos. Si intentó ponerse la máscara Malfoy de indiferencia, por una vez, no le funcionó.

Harry apretó las manos en puños, pensó en los últimos días de ser ignorado, y se armó de valor, porque si al salir de ese bosque, no había recuperado su amistad con Draco, no sabía qué iba a hacer durante el fin de semana, que no querría ni siquiera asistir al primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada. _No si no podía disfrutar de jugar con él._

—_Noquiseasustarteperonomedicuentadequetegritabayquierosertuamigoporquenocreoqueseashorribleytambiénmemolestaquelosfastidienaunquenosepaporquélohacenytúnomecuentesnada_ —soltó de golpe, viéndose obligado a dar una brusca inhalación al final, para recuperar el aliento perdido palabra tras palabra.

Pansy y Draco lo observaron en silencio por un momento; ella, sentada, con la cabeza ladeada, él de pie, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? —la niña fue la primera en reaccionar. Aunque lucía como si quisiera reír, se resistió y le hizo un gesto para que lo repitiese.

Harry lloriqueó, cambió su peso de un pie al otro, y se prometió que, si ya lo había dicho una vez, para la segunda le sería más fácil. _Esperaba._

—_Noquiseasustarte_ —lanzó un gruñido frustrado al darse cuenta de que volvió a hacerlo, y se abrazó a sí mismo, en un absurdo intento de brindarse confianza. Recordó que Remus le decía que, cuando estuviese nervioso, sólo debía respirar profundo; así lo hizo, hasta que el nudo en su estómago disminuyó lo suficiente para que pudiese hablar bien—. No quise...a-asustarte, lo siento. Quiero ser tu amigo, aunque no entiendo qué tiene que ver que no sea sangrepura y no creo que cambie algo, porque no creo que seas horrible. Lo...lo d-dije porque me molesté, y no porque piense que lo eres, porque no, ehm, no lo eres, porque si lo fueras, no querría ser tu amigo, pero sí lo quiero...

—Potter.

—…y también me molesta muchísimo que se metan con los dos, pero no sé por qué y no me dicen nada, porque a veces parece que ocultan un montón de cosas, y no sé por qué lo hacen si yo les cuento todo, y no me parece justo….

—¿Harry? —fue Pansy la que hizo el segundo intento de llamarlo, mas no podía detenerse cuando recién comenzaba.

—…me dejaste pensar toda la semana que estabas molesto conmigo y me ignoraste, y yo creí que fue por otra cosa, porque lo que le hiciste a esa niña fue ho..._malo_, fue malo, quise decir que fue malo, ahm, y yo sé que tú _no_ eres malo, y no entendí por qué lo hiciste entonces, pero no por eso dejaría de ser tu amigo, sólo quisiera que dejaras de hacer cosas así de malas y…

—Potter —Draco insistió, en un tono más urgente.

—¡...y no entiendo tampoco por qué te tienes que ir a quedar con Pansy, si hay un cuarto para niños y uno para niñas! Y estar solo con Nott es _raro_, y cuando no estás, llego tarde a clases y se me olvidan mis libros, y ayer ni siquiera le di chucherías a Hedwig cuando fui a verla, porque como no me recordaste comprar más, no tenía, y ella me mordió y me dolió, y- me lastimé. Y si hubieses estado, seguramente eso no hubiese pasado, o si hubiese pasado, te hubieses burlado, y Pansy le habría dado chucherías a Hedwig por mí, y todo habría estado bien…

—Potter...

—¡Pero, sobre todo, en serio no quería asustarte! ¡Te juro que no quería gritar! No sabía que se asustaban, porque nunca me dicen nada, y si lo hubiese sabido, me hubiese pegado contra la mesa y te hubiese dejado llamarme "animal", y eso ya lo dije, pero es que de verdad me siento mal, y a- ahora no puedo parar de hablar, y no sé qué...

—Potter, ya. Respira.

Harry cerró la boca y tembló, sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos.

Cuando Pansy se levantó para correr hacia él y lo abrazó, trastabilló hacia atrás por la impresión y la fuerza con que lo hizo. Se sacudió por la risa de la niña como si hubiese sido suya. El gesto fue tan repentino como breve, porque su amiga se separó y corrió hacia Draco, para sostenerlo de los hombros y llevarlo hasta él.

Los hizo quedar frente a frente, posicionó las manos en la espalda del niño-que-brillaba, para darle un empujón final, que por poco, los hizo chocar el uno contra el otro. Draco se quejó en voz baja y le dedicó una mirada desagradable, antes de fijarse en Harry y suavizar, _apenas_, su expresión.

—¿Hablé demasiado? —volvió a cambiar su peso al otro pie y se retorció los dedos, luchando contra el impulso de salir corriendo ahora que se había quedado sin más para confesar.

—_Demasiado_ es poco.

Asintió despacio, mordiéndose el labio por un momento.

—¿Y estás molesto por eso?

—...no precisamente. Pero tampoco fuiste _muy_ elocuente.

—No estoy seguro de lo que eso significa —frunció el ceño, mas el surco desapareció en cuanto vio a Draco esbozar una débil sonrisa.

—No me sorprende.

Entonces se percató de que acababa de dirigirle cuatro frases completas en unos segundos, después de no hablarle por días, y tuvo que contener un grito de la emoción. Después pensó en lo estúpido que era contentarse por algo así, y lo poco que le importaba ser _estúpido_ si tenía a sus amigos de vuelta.

—¿Vas a seguir siendo mi amigo, aunque te asusté sin querer?

El heredero Malfoy emitió un largo "hm" y se puso una mano bajo la barbilla, como si fuese un asunto a considerar. Pansy le dio un empujón débil y lo regañó.

—Bien, sí. Amigos, supongo, deja de poner cara de crup regañado, Potter.

—Pero no vas a volver a hacer algo así, ¿cierto?

Tras un vago quejido, él negó, sin verlo.

Harry formó una enorme sonrisa, sin percatarse del par de lágrimas que se le escaparon cuando achicó los ojos, aunque Draco sí se fijó en ese detalle. Extendió los brazos a sus costados.

—Las peleas se terminan con abrazos, dice mi tío Remus.

El otro rodó los ojos.

—Tú y yo no nos peleamos, Potter, esto fue sólo…

—¡Oh, vamos! —Pansy lo forzó a avanzar, de modo que Harry pudo envolverlo y estrecharlo, a pesar de los quejidos. Ella se rio—. ¡Y todo arreglado por aquí!

Harry se rio con ganas e intentó, en vano, alzar a Draco, como había visto a James hacer con Lily algunas veces. Sólo consiguió que él le pusiese las manos en los hombros, le diese un débil golpe y soltase su frase predilecta de _"¡no seas animal, Potter!"._

En cuanto pensó que era suficiente de llevarse las protestas solo, liberó un brazo para tendérselo a Pansy, que no dudó en abalanzarse sobre ambos, riendo, dándoles besos en las mejillas, que le sacó más quejidos al mayor y al otro lo hizo ruborizar. Lep no tardó mucho en unirse, lanzándose sobre la cabeza de su dueño, lo que añadió una nueva razón a la lista de protestas.

Harry y Pansy se reían; sin importar cuánto protestaba, no sintió que Draco se quitase en ningún momento.

—_0—_

Al día siguiente, una repentina luz lo aturdió en sueños y un llamado insistente lo forzó a despertar, para descubrir a Draco de pie, ya arreglado, en la orilla de su cama, ahora con las cortinas descorridas e iluminada por el _lumos_ de su amigo, que lo incitaba de moverse para que comiesen y fuesen a practicar para el partido del sábado. Harry le lanzó una almohada, se giró y se acurrucó en las mantas, hasta que el otro lo jaló por los pies, le arrancó las cobijas, y le puso a Lep en la cabeza.

Aun cuando arrastró los pies hasta el baño y masculló un saludo brusco a Nott, que los observó de forma alternativa, una parte de Harry sabía que todo había vuelto a donde pertenecía, después de un comienzo de año bastante agitado.

* * *

**¿Recuerdan cuando les hablé de la manera en que la influencia de Lucius iba a afectar a Draco? Pues este es uno de esos puntos donde imagino que la influencia de Harry y la de su padre entran en conflicto. Voy a reconocer que es uno de los temas que elegí como base para el desarrollo del personaje; a medida que transcurra el tiempo, Draco tendrá que elegir si prefiere ser esa persona a la que Lucius enseñaba o él mismo. No les hablaré más de eso para evitar spoilers, pero como es lógico, no se puede esperar que un niño de once se rebele de pronto contra lo que le indicaba su padre. De ahí todo el "mi padre decía…"**

**Creo que, en el fondo, Pansy intentaba explicarle a Harry que había que querer a Draco con lo cretino que es, antes de ayudarlo a mejorar eso. ¡Ella no está para nada de acuerdo con ese comportamiento! Pero Pansy es **_**Pansy, **_**así que se debe tomar su tiempo para que los dos le den empujoncitos por el camino que es.**

**¡Ahora contestando a comentarios de los flanes…! (¿?)**

**La verdad es que hay algo divertido que ideé con las fotos, así que presten atención cuando las tomen…porque puede suceder más de lo que parece ¿?¿?**

**Sí, Lucius sale. Pero decir más es spoiler, djdjd.**

**Hay una teoría muy buena sobre lo que tiene Pansy por ahí…**

**No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero aquí empieza a mostrarse un poco esa influencia Huffie en Ron ;) también hay varios detalles sueltos, la mención a Bella ya significa bastante de por sí, y lo de los gritos; a Draco y a Pansy les asustan que alguien les grite así. ¡Pero nada de spoilers!**

**Es súper difícil hacer estas notas cuando sé lo que se viene en los otros setenta capítulos y quiero contarles tanto, aHHHHH.**

**Muero.**

**Como siempre, ¡muchas gracias por leer! Y espero que mis flanes hayan disfrutado de estas actualizaciones tan seguidas.**

**PD: debido a que cambié una parte de este capítulo, tampoco pasó por mi beta. Si notan un error, no duden en avisarme :c **


	11. 10 L1

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 1. _Harry Potter y la piedra de la luna._**

* * *

**Capítulo diez:** _De cuando Harry se da cuenta de ciertas cosas (pero no de otras)_

La primera semana de octubre comenzó con un Harry de once años, medio dormido, que intentaba untarle mantequilla a su tostada, incapaz de entender por qué veía borroso y se manchaba los dedos en su lugar, hasta que Draco le colocó los lentes, recién limpiados, con una sarta de comentarios como _"no te vayas a explotar la cabeza de tanto pensar"_ y _"¿cómo te olvidas de algo que llevas puesto casi todo el día?"._

Mientras intentaba explicarle que tenía _demasiado_ sueño para pensar —_comentario nada lógico, en opinión del otro niño, que aparentaba jamás tener sueño_—, hubo un vuelo de lechuzas en el Gran Comedor, al que no le dio importancia. No, al menos, hasta que un enorme búho imperial se posó sobre su plato y casi lo arañó en el afán de ganarse su atención.

Era una criatura imponente como ninguna otra ave que hubiese visto, sin la belleza delicada de Hedwig, con unas garras que le hicieron titubear al extender la mano; aunque emitió un desagradable sonido, que le hizo pensar que no estaba contento con el envío, estiró la pata y le dejó desamarrar el paquete diminuto que llevaba. Cuando estaba por ofrecerle una golosina, sus amigos saltaron desde los asientos, Draco para indicarle al búho que se podía ir, Pansy para sujetarle la muñeca y frenarlo.

—Es un búho oficial, Harry —explicó en voz baja, a pesar de que por lo vacío que estaba el Gran Comedor, no era necesario que disimulasen sus conversaciones—, sólo entregan las cosas más importantes para sus amos. Se va a ofender; sería un insulto al mago, si le das comida.

El niño abrió la boca, luego la cerró, sólo atinó a balbucear y asentir, dejando al búho marcharse por donde llegó. El paquete quedó junto a su plato, las tostadas relegadas a un segundo plano; era cuadrado, envuelto en un sencillo papel marrón, sin una nota de remitente ni adornos que pudiesen ofrecerle una pista.

Un toque en su brazo, y al desviar la mirada, captó a Draco, poniéndole un trozo de pergamino por delante, en el borde de la mesa. Su dedo índice apuntó a una de las palabras, en una lista considerable, junto a las instrucciones que tenía a un lado.

—Este es el que hace crecer los paquetes, hazlo como dice aquí, o vas a ponerlo demasiado grande y tendrás que usar el que lo pone pequeño después. Ese todavía no lo manejo bien —aclaró, a manera de advertencia para que tuviese más cuidado, ya que la idea de ir con un profesor para pedirle que lo agrandase por él, pudiendo hacerlo, le resultaba ridícula.

Leyó las indicaciones y sacó la varita para practicar la floritura dos veces. Él le corrigió la primera, susurró un "aceptable" a la segunda. Harry usó el encantamiento en el paquete, que al crecer, derrumbó platos y apartó la comida de la mesa. Apretó los labios, preguntándose si acababa de hacerlo mal, pero tanto Draco como Pansy permanecieron impasibles; la niña, de hecho, había alejado su desayuno del camino del paquete, mientras que el otro reprendía a Lep y no le daba importancia al gigantesco obsequio.

Harry no se dio el tiempo para pensar en los raros amigos que tenía, sino que comenzó a desenvolver el paquete, arrancándole el papel marrón allí donde no conseguía zafarlo por las buenas. El sonido de desgarre capturó la atención de los escasos comensales a esa hora, mas no fue hasta que la escoba estuvo a la vista, que incluso Nott, sentado con un libro, a unos puestos de distancia, se fijó en la escena.

Tuvo que ahogar un jadeo contra la palma de su mano. Estaba frente a una _Nimbus 2000_, la escoba más nueva del mercado, la elegida por los amantes de Quidditch ese año desde que salió a la venta. _La mejor_, si oía los rumores; después de escuchar a Ron fantasear con una de esas, claro que los oía.

Reconoció, tan distante como si de un sueño se tratase, algunos halagos de las mesas aledañas y los Slytherin mayores que estaban cerca, pero no fue hasta que dio un vistazo y se percató de que sus amigos continuaban inmutables, que comenzó a ver lo muy, _muy_ extraño de la situación. Reparó en la nota enganchada al mango de la escoba, y para su genuina sorpresa, identificó la letra con la misma facilidad con la que habría dicho cuál era de su madre.

_"A nuestro pequeño rayo de sol;_

_para que les ganes a todos en el juego de hoy._

_Diviértete mucho._

_-Narcissa C. Malfoy"_

Harry no estaba seguro de si el rubor que le cubrió las mejillas por la primera línea, competía con la sonrisa que le dividió el rostro; tampoco importaba. Miró a uno de los niños, luego al otro. No pudo evitar reírse.

—¡Lo sabían! Sabían que era de la tía Narcissa...

—No sé de qué estás hablando, yo sólo veo que te regalaron una escoba —Pansy habló en el tono suave que le acostumbraba a escuchar, aunque el deje de inocencia le sonó tan falso que no hubo dudas de que todo estaba preparado. Volvió a reír y le tendió la nota, sólo para descubrirla sonriendo más cuando la leyó—. _"Rayo de sol",_ lindo.

Harry luchó contra el impulso de cubrirse el rostro cuando se sintió enrojecer más. Era lindo, sí; de cierto modo, habría preferido que la señora Malfoy no lo escribiese, porque así lo podía ver más de una vez y la vergüenza lo consumiría tanto como la felicidad.

—Oh, vamos, no me vas a decir que no sabías nada.

Ella rio también y comenzó a juguetear con el borde de su túnica.

—Bueno, puede ser que le haya enviado a la tía Narcissa una foto, de ciertos chicos entrenando hace unos días, pero te aseguro que no tengo nada que ver, porque esto estaba listo desde hace meses. Yo sólo debí adelantarlo —ella se encogió de hombros y le devolvió la nota.

El niño entrecerró los ojos, en un gesto que pretendía lucir amenazante. Después se giró para encarar a Draco, que le daba el _lado verde_ de una zanahoria a Lep. Él, al darse cuenta de que lo veía, levantó la cabeza y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Esperas una felicitación, Potter?

—¿Por qué la tía Narcissa me llamó "_rayo de sol_"? —hablaron al mismo tiempo, lo que los hizo callar un momento e intercambiar otra mirada. Harry se rio, Draco rodó los ojos—. Dime.

—Es una tontería.

—¿Por favor?

—En serio, es una tontería. No lo entenderías, es una cosa de Black y Malfoy, sobre todo Black.

—Explícame.

El niño-que-brillaba bufó, él lo observó suplicante y formó un puchero; tras un momento, cedió. Dijese lo que dijese, los pucheros solían funcionar con Draco.

—Es por la canción que me canta en mi cumpleaños —musitó. Cuando un color rosa le tiñó las mejillas, Harry tuvo el impulso de jalarlas y apretarlas, porque le resultaba divertida la manera en que le cambiaba el tono de piel tan rápido.

—Creía que era sobre la luna y las estrellas.

—Lo es, sobre un niño que vive en el lado oscuro de la luna. Pero, cerca del final, habla de un _"rayo de sol",_ que es una persona que...que aprecia, por así decirlo.

—Me siento querido —Harry decretó con otra sonrisa, tan amplia que comenzaba a dolerle el rostro. Draco lo vio por unos segundos, antes de que su expresión se suavizase y se riese de su entusiasmo.

—Supongo que es porque lo eres.

Si él se lanzó sobre su amigo para abrazarlo, casi derribándolos a ambos del banco, nadie podía culparlo. Tenía la mejor escoba del año; eso, sin duda, era motivo para dar abrazos.

La siguiente sorpresa del día llegó veinte minutos más tarde, cuando estaban listos para retirarse y el comedor empezaba a llenarse, en la forma de una lechuza parda que conocía bien, y le extendió el brazo para permitir que le diese la carta con mayor comodidad. Era esa la que esperaba, era la respuesta de sus padres después de un mes de silencio, cuando decidió anunciarles que pertenecía a Slytherin.

Al pensar en ese momento, lo primero que se imaginó fue un Vociferador, a James diciéndole que no entendía cómo quedó ahí, a su madre reclamándole por las semanas sin darles una señal de vida. La carta era normal, por suerte.

Aunque James en realidad añadía un comentario sobre no comprender qué hacía en la Casa de las _serpientes_, también ponía que no importaba, porque Slytherin se había ganado un increíble niño gracias a Harry, que tuvo un arrebato de cariño hacia su padre y deseó poder abrazarlo. Lily le prometía que, si volvía a pasar un mes sin saber de él, le mandaría un Vociferador en la hora del almuerzo, que dijese que aún dormía con un oso _Teddy_ y una lámpara de noche los días anteriores a su partida a Hogwarts, para después explayarse acerca de lo orgullosa que estaba por su entrada al equipo tan joven _(al parecer, la señora Malfoy no fue la única que vio la foto de Pansy)._

Al final de la carta, la mujer le decía que una igual de Sirius y Remus, y una de Peter, debían llegarle más tarde con sus felicitaciones. Más abajo, había una postdata en la que agregaba: _"Avísame si a Draco le gustó el regalo, amor."_

Por reflejo, Harry volvió la cabeza hacia su amigo, que una vez que terminó de comer, le dejaba el paso libre a Lep, a pesar de que la prohibición de salchichas seguía como una estricta norma entre ellos.

—¿Qué te mandó mi mamá?

—No sé de qué hablas —le respondió en un tono desdeñoso. Pese a que fue una mejor actuación que la de Pansy, se rio.

—Anda, ella me lo dijo, aquí está, ¿ves? —agitó el trozo de pergamino frente a él, ganándose un suspiro dramático, que simulaba ser de exasperación—. ¿Qué fue?

Draco vaciló al llevarse una mano a un bolsillo oculto de la túnica, del que extrajo una nota. De nuevo, reconoció la caligrafía; en esa ocasión, no hubo sorpresa, porque llevaba toda su vida viéndola.

_"Mi dragón,_

_demuéstrales lo que vales. Narcissa y yo estamos orgullosas de ti._

_Gánales, diviértete, y no dejes que mi Harry se rompa la cabeza haciendo cosas estúpidas, por favor._

_Te ama,_

_Lily"_

Dejando de lado el hecho de que el escrito de su madre tenía un deje aún más cariñoso que el de Narcissa, y que creía que necesitaba de Draco para no romperse la cabeza _—detalle que, en verdad, no lo indignó tanto como debería—,_ no mencionaba qué era el dichoso regalo. Su expresión debió demostrar que le disgustaba quedarse con la duda, porque el otro niño se burló y guardó la nota.

—Lo verás antes del juego.

—¿Es otra Nimbus? —preguntó, con la única idea que le venía a la cabeza. Pensándolo bien, si ambas madres iban a darles lo mismo, ¿por qué hacerlo al hijo de la otra?

Draco negó.

—Ya lo verás —repitió, y ante su mirada determinada, Harry tuvo que resignarse. Observó de reojo a Pansy.

—Supongo que tú tampoco me vas a decir nada.

La niña sonrió y negó.

—Pero tuviste algo que ver, ¿cierto?

—Puede que haya dicho algo en mis cartas —volvió a encogerse de hombros. Luego fingió que desviaba su atención a Gremlin, que estaba sobre su regazo.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, Harry entendió que no necesitaba que alguien le dijese qué regalo le dio Lily.

A cinco minutos para el primer partido de la temporada, y también el primero con los dos como inclusiones en el equipo, cuando sus compañeros halagaban la Nimbus con la suficiente reverencia, un cuchicheo y el sonido de un cierre adhesivo, lo hacían girarse hacia el casillero de Draco, a un lado del suyo.

Uniformado, Malfoy terminaba de ajustarse unos guantes profesionales de Quidditch, con una doble capa de piel de dragón, acolchados en los dedos y la palma, que le cubría el antebrazo por completo. Tenía amarres alrededor del codo que no limitaban el movimiento, desparecía dentro de la franela, hasta el hombro, si las correas que lo rodeaban por encima de la túnica, eran una pista. El cuero del que estaban hechos, era de un reluciente plateado, casi blanco, que contrastaba con el resto del uniforme de Slytherin y hacía notar la palidez del niño; no era un color común en los equipos deportivos, pero él tuvo la impresión de que _ese_ era el punto.

Draco le guiñó cuando lo atrapó observando los guantes con la mandíbula desencajada.

—¿De dónde los sacaste? —escuchó que decía Flint, el capitán del equipo. El niño flexionó la extremidad a modo de prueba, aunque la sonrisa de suficiencia que lucía, dejaba en claro que ya lo había probado antes y sólo disfrutaba de la atención.

—Mi _tía_ —comenzó el niño. Harry sonrió y se llenó de un sentimiento cálido al percibir el afecto que le impregnaba la voz al mencionar a Lily, hecho que, estaba seguro, haría feliz a su madre— tiene dos conocidos que trabajan como corresponsales en _El Profeta_ —_¿se refería a Remus y Peter? ¡No lo podía creer!—; _hicieron una encuesta a los jugadores profesionales hace unos días, para saber cuáles eran los mejores guantes para un Cazador, y ellos dijeron que estos, así que me dio unos.

Los cumplidos no se hicieron esperar. Harry vio que se regodeaba en ellos, mientras avanzaban hacia el campo y eran obligados a centrarse en la estrategia que tenían planeada.

—...y ya saben, que si van a hacer algo de dudosas intenciones, no quiero que anden dejando pistas de que fueron ustedes, o le voy a pegar en la cabeza con una bludger al que sea tan estúpido como para dejarse atrapar —remarcó Flint, ganándose asentimientos y una risita anónima.

El partido era contra Ravenclaw. Al acomodarse, escuchó que uno de los chicos mayores, Montague, comentaba que los Ravenclaw tendrían que quedarse entre libros y dejarle el Quidditch a las Casas que _sí_ sabían jugarlo, siendo secundado por otro chico que se creía gracioso. Harry rodó los ojos y se recordó que estaba ahí por el juego, no por ellos.

—Potter —Draco acortó la distancia entre ellos para susurrarle y no ser atendidos por los demás, que estaban más centrados en el apretón poco amistoso de los capitanes—, si atrapas esa snitch, le diré a Lía que te dé el postre que quieras desde la Mansión, así que más te vale moverte.

Harry sonrió, complacido con la recompensa del reto, y se acomodó en la escoba. La profesora Hooch estaba a punto de soltar la Quaffle.

—¿Y si no la atrapo?

—No pienses _"y si no",_ tonto. Ambiciosos, ¿recuerdas? —su amigo también se acomodó, los guantes llamaban la atención de una forma que no lo hacían en los vestidores, debido a la luz que los hacía destellar más—. Te voy a tirar una bludger si no la atrapas. Eso después de que el resto del equipo también lo haya hecho.

Antes de que tuviese tiempo para ingeniarse una respuesta, la Quaffle estaba en el aire. Harry lo observó lanzarse hacia la Quaffle, un simple borrón a los ojos normales, que se llevó el balón y algunas protestas del equipo contrario.

—¡...y comienza el partido Slytherin-Ravenclaw, el primero de la temporada! —decía un muchacho desde uno de los palcos, en tono animado—. Oí que las serpientes tienen dos primeros años esta vez, ¿qué dice eso de ellos? ¿Que ya no les quedan buenos jugadores entre los mayores y recurren a los niños? ¡Pero, oigan, puede que Slytherin haya pasado de equipo de Quidditch a guardería, pero acaban de anotar los primeros diez puntos del partido! Bueno, me callo mis humildes opiniones. O el niño sabe volar, o les hace falta práctica a los demás. Chicos, creo que las prácticas se van a doblar a partir de ahora, no me culpen, ¡Slytherin va 10-0, el guardián de Ravenclaw la para por poco, antes de que sean 20-0! ¡Aposté por ustedes, ¿qué les pasa?!

El regaño de la profesora McGonagall se escuchó a través del parlante, arrebatándole risas al público. Harry observó a Draco realizar una maniobra complicada de zigzag, que implicaba intercambiar la Quaffle con otro Cazador, para evitar que el equipo contrario se la quitase y confundir al Guardián. Slytherin anotó otro tanto. Enseguida comenzó a sobrevolar el estadio, dispuesto a no perder de vista la snitch una vez que la soltasen.

_Él iba a atraparla._

Draco y él _tenían _que ganar su primer juego.

En su búsqueda, pasó por encima de las gradas de Hufflepuff, para descubrir que Ron le daba ánimos desde su puesto, junto a Hannah, Justin y Zacharias —_bueno, el último estaba sentado y movía la cabeza al ritmo de los vítores, pero era lo más animado que lo había visto—, _que eran con los que almorzaba cuando se sentaba en su mesa. Sin darse cuenta, se encontró riendo cuando alcanzó el área de Slytherin; sus compañeros de Casa eran más serios, aunque los verdes y plateados destacaban en cada uno en señal de apoyo.

Divisó a Pansy en un borde de las gradas, abrazando a Lep y a Gremlin. Daba pequeños saltos mientras seguía los movimientos de uno y el otro con la mirada, alternándose. Sonrió y saludó con una mano al notar que la veía.

Los comentarios no le eran ajenos a medida que el partido transcurría.

_¡...y el Guardián de Slytherin para la Quaffle de Ravenclaw, vaya, eso estuvo cerca! ¡20-0, ni rastro de la escurridiza snitch! ¿Soy sólo yo, o a todos les parece que los Buscadores están medio dormidos, dando vueltas en círculos por ahí?_

_¡...anotación, 30-20, los Ravenclaw toman la delantera! Eso, demuestren que saben más del aire que las serpientes. Literal. Y metafóricamente._

_¡70-50, a favor de Slytherin! ¡Chicos, me están decepcionando!_

_¡Malfoy tiene la Quaffle, Malfoy tiene la Quaffle y va a...! ¡Ouh, Merlín! Esa bludger iba directo a su cabeza y la Quaffle se le escapó, ¡pero allí va el niño, no quiere que se aleje! ¡¿A dónde están los Cazadores de Ravenclaw cuando hacen falta?!_

_¡Uh, eso debe doler! ¡Pucey casi tira de la escoba a un Cazador de Ravenclaw, se sostiene con una mano, se sostiene con dos dedos...! ¡Por Merlín, se va a caer en serio! ¡Y Malfoy anota otro tanto! ¡100-90, a favor de Slytherin! ¿Me van a hacer perder la apuesta, chicos?_

_¡...y con eso, son 130-100, a favor de Ravenclaw! ¡Vamos, chicos, vamos! Pienso comprarme dulces de Honeydukes con los galeones que aposté por ustedes…_

_¡...anotación, 140-140! Y nos saldrán raíces antes de que la snitch se muestre, ¿alguien me dice si lo que está haciendo Malfoy es legal?_ —Harry giró la cabeza para ubicar a su amigo, que aparentaba pelearse con otros dos Cazadores por la Quaffle, pero sólo hacía de distracción para que Montague se las arrebatase. Por el parlante, se oyó a McGonagall mascullar entre dientes _"el señor Malfoy no hace nada, es el efecto de la luz en los guantes"._ Y él entendió que el color brillante no era _sólo_ para ganarse más de la atención que apreciaba _(o tal vez sí, pero podía decirse que contaba con más utilidades)._ El narrador del partido hizo un sonido de decepción—. _Juego en que no pueda acusar a los Slytherin de hacer trampa, no es un juego divertido._

_¡...al parecer, el Buscador de Ravenclaw es el primero en avistar la snitch!_

Harry se puso en guardia al escucharlo y escaneó el campo en busca del contrincante, para encontrarlo descendiendo en picada a gran velocidad. Era una mañana brillante, así que la snitch tendría que resplandecer al menos un poco-

_Falso_, dictó una parte de su cabeza. E incluso la finta no le resultaba _tan_ buena, después de que se había acostumbrado a ser engañado por las de Draco.

Fue, quizás, un golpe de suerte que al volver la mirada, captase un destello de oro, perdiéndose cerca del aro de Ravenclaw. Voló hacia allí, pero la perdió de vista antes de cerrar los dedos en torno a ella.

—_¡...y van 190-140, Slytherin tomando la delantera! ¡¿En serio voy a perder la apuesta?! ¡Vamos, no quiero limpiar los uniformes de Fred y George a mano!_ —hubo risas entre el público, las más escandalosas de parte de las gradas de Gryffindor, otro regaño de McGonagall por apostar.

_¡200-140, no encuentro de qué quejarme de las serpientes!_

_¡210-150! ¡Ravenclaw, recupérense!_

La segunda búsqueda de la snitch resultó en una persecución, codo a codo con el Buscador de Ravenclaw, que terminó con la pelotita escapándose de ambos, los jugadores volando en direcciones opuestas y Harry gruñendo por la frustración. La tercera lo llevó a volar boca abajo. Nunca había agradecido tanto que Draco tuviese la costumbre de encantarle los lentes cada vez que iban a jugar, para que no se mojasen con la lluvia ni se le cayesen.

Le fue imposible resistir la tentación de fastidiarlo cuando voló por encima de su amigo, que aferraba la Quaffle con un brazo, la escoba con el otro. Este le dirigió una breve mirada y frunció el ceño, la vista fija de inmediato en el aro de Ravenclaw.

—Hola, _Cazador_ —requirió de un esfuerzo sobrehumano contener la risa. El otro negó, aunque le siguió el juego, a la vez que esquivaba una bludger que iba hacia los dos y se apartaba de un Cazador que intentaba arrebatarle el balón.

—Vete, _Buscador_.

—Cuando encuentre la...—la sangre empezaba a subírsele a la cabeza, mas no fue ese detalle el que lo calló, sino un destello dorado en el césped.

Sin girarse para no perder el tiempo, se empujó en la escoba para maniobrar desde ese ángulo, y descendió de golpe. Las ráfagas de aire atenuaron los sonidos del público, una parte de él se tensó al captar las palabras "Malfoy" y "bludger" en la misma frase. Estiró el brazo, y casi, _casi, casi_. Era una pelotita de oro frente a él, las alas se movían tan rápido que apenas podía identificarlas, _casi_, _casi, casi_-

_La atrapó._

360-150. _Slytherin gana_.

Harry no podía creer que sostenía la snitch cuando se volteó, sintió el dolor pulsante de cabeza, y comenzó a bajar para ir con su equipo. Tampoco lo pensaría más de lo justo, cuando se percatase de que el profesor Snape estaba metido en el campo, ayudando a Draco, que se sostenía un costado entre respiraciones agitadas, a bajar de la escoba.

—¡...tendrías que haberla soltado! —le siseaba el hombre, ajeno al barullo del público y las celebraciones de su propia Casa— ¡si viste que la bludger iba hacia _allí_ y no podías hacer las dos cosas, tuviste que _dejarlo_! Niño insensato. Sólo un estúpido pone su seguridad por…

Harry trastabilló al tocar tierra. De pronto, no recordaba haber soltado la escoba o la snitch, ni haberse zafado del agarre de sus compañeros de equipo, pero se acababa de deslizar entre ambos y jadeaba al apartarlos.

—Te mereces ese postre, Potter —escuchó que murmuraba Draco. Un instante más tarde, el peso sobre su espalda le confirmaba que, si no acababa de caer inconsciente, al menos estaba bastante cerca de ese estado.

Un par de horas después, Draco dramatizaría su dolor inexistente retorciéndose en la enfermería, con gestos tan falsos que cambiaría por risas la preocupación de Pansy. Harry recostaría la cabeza en la cama que ocupaba y sentiría que _al fin_ podía respirar en paz.

_(Unos años más tarde, a Ron se le escaparía un comentario sobre lo divertido y aterrador que fue su primer partido, cerca del final, cuando Draco se metió en el camino de una bludger que él nunca llegó a ver y le iba a dar en la cabeza, al bajar detrás de la snitch. Draco seguiría jurando que sólo quería llamar la atención, incluso después de eso, pero ninguno le creería)_

* * *

Las cartas de los demás Merodeadores llegarían para la hora del almuerzo, cuando la celebración continuaba en la Sala Común. La lechuza lo encontraría tendido en un sillón mullido, con la cabeza de Draco apoyada en el regazo, Pansy, a su lado, escribiendo una carta para un destinatario que ambos pensaban que sería Narcissa Malfoy.

La de Peter era breve y concisa, con una caligrafía pulcra, que era la misma que utilizaba para sus informes deportivos. Le decía que las Casas no hacían al mago, sino que el mago elegía qué hacer en su Casa. Además, lo instaba a presumirle a James haber entrado al equipo más joven de lo que él lo hizo, detalle que hizo reír a Harry, y su amigo, al oírlo, quiso saber por qué.

Draco leyó la carta una vez que se la pasó y rodó los ojos.

—Es un soñador.

—¿Eso es malo? —preguntó, sin darle importancia, porque estaba abriendo al sobre de la carta de Sirius y Remus.

—Supongo que no para él.

El segundo pergamino consistía en casi medio metro, de párrafos alternados entre una letra cursiva, elegante, y una separada, desordenada, muy grande. Remus, que tenía la primera, se explayaba al decirle que los haría sentir orgullosos sin importar la Casa en que estuviese, que no tuvo que estar nervioso de avisarles, que lo querían, y tantas otras aclaraciones que rozaban lo cursi, mientras que Sirius se burlaba porque hubiese quedado en Slytherin, diciéndole que tendría cuidado de no ser _mordido _y_ envenenado_ cuando se encontrasen para navidad, dando por hecho que era culpa de la influencia de los Malfoy y los Parkinson, a tal punto en que ambos hombres mantuvieron una discusión sobre el papel —_que no se molestaron en borrar o disimular, lo que hizo sonreír a Harry_—, hasta que Remus recordó que el hermano menor de Sirius también fue a Slytherin. Entonces su padrino se puso en su modo "dulce" y le aseguró que no había nada malo en él, que estaba en una gran Casa.

Harry guardó las cartas en sus sobres, las metió en su túnica del uniforme de Quidditch. Viendo a Draco y Pansy mantener una conversación baja, sonrió más y decidió que podía esperar al día siguiente para escribir las respuestas. _Y hacer la tarea_.

Ese momento era de celebración, después de todo.

* * *

Debido a que era despertado de formas poco amigables —que terminaban cada vez con mayor frecuencia en Harry y Draco forcejeando a los pies de las camas, enredados en las mantas, Nott pasándoles por un lado para retirarse, no sin antes despedirse y desearles un buen día, en un acto de tranquilidad admirable—, y tenía que correr detrás de sus amigos hacia el _desayuno madrugador_ —para evitar cruzarse con los imbéciles que querían molestarlos—, las mañanas se tornaron su _segundo_ momento favorito del día.

La mayoría de las clases no tenían complicaciones, después de haberse adaptado. Octubre transcurría sin pausa; Harry aún se quedaba dormido en _Historia de la Magia_ por culpa de Binns, pero empezaba a hacerse diestro en el arte de intercambiar los apuntes de Draco por lo que fuese que su amigo quisiera ese día. _Transformaciones_ lo confundía un poco, y en _Encantamientos_, aprendió por las malas_ —luego de tres explosiones, un golpe, y salir despedido hacia una pared—,_ que era mejor sentarse a una silla de distancia de Pansy, y dejar que el niño-que-brillaba estuviese a un lado de su mejor amiga, al parecer, porque era el único que tenía una mínima idea de cómo contenerla cuando se alteraba porque los hechizos más básicos no le salían bien.

_Astronomía_ comenzó a ser divertida cuando descubrió que los Black estaban obsesionados con las estrellas, así que Pansy y él se sentaban a cada lado de Draco, dedicándose a oírlo hablar del cielo, en términos más sencillos de los que los libros usaban, con historias sobre las constelaciones incluidas. Pronto _Herbología_ también fue de sus preferidas, porque le daba una excusa para fastidiar a Draco fingiendo que lo ensuciaría, además de que no tenía que analizar ni argumentar nada, porque mientras su amigo hiciera la parte teórica, él sólo debía lanzarse hacia la tierra y seguir instrucciones que, por lo general, terminaban en risas y barro.

En _Pociones_, aunque Snape no dejaba de darle gélidas miradas, le iba bien; Draco se encargaba de medir tiempo, cantidades, ejecutar las técnicas, y él, bueno, Harry se consideraba un excelente compañero de mesa.

Era el que buscaba los ingredientes, después de recibir una descripción de cómo se veían_ —porque tras un par de clases, les quedó claro que no les era útil que buscase por nombres—,_ rellenaba los formularios y hacía los ensayos —_Draco le dictaba, por supuesto; su amigo sólo quería evitarse escribir—_, limpiaba los calderos y la mesa. Él ayudaba, nadie podía decir lo contrario; Malfoy le decía que no estorbase cuando hacía algo mal, con un gesto irritado demasiado similar al de Snape para su propio bien, así que era más fácil _—y sano, para su amistad_— limitarse a diferentes tareas.

_Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_ se convirtió pronto en su favorita. La profesora Ioannidis, a pesar de sus excentricidades, planteaba las clases de un modo tal, que resultaba hipnotizante lo que Dárdano decía e imposible que no se le entendiese. Nunca los dejaba en los escritorios; estaban en sillas, en un semicírculo, cuando daba una charla, en el suelo cuando practicaban un nuevo hechizo, de pie en parejas para pequeños duelos improvisados, en los que uno asumía el papel de mago oscuro o criatura mágica.

Harry tenía tres sólidos motivos para preferir, cada vez que se juntaba con Draco para un duelo, ser él quien hiciese de _villano_: el primero, era mantener intacta su dignidad. Salir despedido por un hechizo, rodar por el piso o terminar mareado y caerse por su cuenta, eran resultados comunes cuando su amigo se emocionaba con la libertad del papel de "malo", y él quería llegar a fin de año en una pieza. _Llamémoslo instinto de autopreservación, contagioso entre los Slytherin._

Además, estaba el hecho de que los Gryffindor no dejaban de hacer comentarios desagradables cuando Draco era el "malo". Que el niño tuviese una amplia gama de conocimientos sobre la magia oscura, que demostraba en clases sin reservas, tampoco ayudaba.

Por supuesto que Harry nunca le pidió, ni consideró, que dejase de practicar las Artes Oscuras y encantamientos avanzados, en especial después de que lo hubiese oído mencionar que eran los mismos que había aprendido de su padre, madre o Jacint. _Algo_ en su pecho se retorcía cuando pensaba en ello, porque le recordaba al Draco que sollozaba por la visión de un Lucius Malfoy que no era real.

Y no, no era capaz de quitarle eso. En cambio, aprender de su amigo al hacer de "villano", y ayudarlo con la magia defensiva —_en la que no era tan bueno como la ofensiva—,_ sonaba a una mejor idea.

Así, Harry cumplía una pequeña parte de su papel de buen amigo. Cuando dividía sus horas de almuerzo entre la mesa de Hufflepuff —_¡Ron se quejaba con pucheros cuando no comía allí por más de dos días seguidos!—,_ y el pasillo de la biblioteca o la linde del Bosque Prohibido —_los escondites predilectos de sus compañeros Slytherin—, _demostraba otra fracción de eso.

De algún modo, las cenas eran las más sorpresivas. Podían comer afuera de la biblioteca, en la torre de Astronomía, con los pies colgando del borde, en la Sala Común, en los rosales, o en el dormitorio de los niños, al que Pansy tenía acceso. Nott decía que no le interesaba quién entrase, siempre que _no_ tocase sus cosas, lo que era poco probable de cualquier forma, dado que su baúl contaba con tres candados mágicos.

Tenía prácticas de Quidditch que alternaban los turnos cada semana, porque Flint era paranoico respecto a que los Gryffindor intentaban espiar sus actividades, y tardes que dedicaba a tareas, cuando se le acumulaban en exceso; entonces Draco lo regañaría por ser un irresponsable, le presumiría que ellos estaban desocupados, se burlaría de su miseria. Luego, sin decir nada más, se cambiaría de silla para sentarse junto a él y comenzaría a ayudarlo. También había otras junto al Lago Negro, correteándose con Ron y riendo, o sentado junto a Pansy y Draco, mientras alguno leía en voz alta para los otros dos.

Los gemelos comenzaban a cantar cuando lo veían con Malfoy, intercambiaba cartas con su madre, Sirius y Remus, seguía recibiendo los bombones de Narcissa, y en general, le iba bien. Pero su momento favorito del día, sin duda, era después del toque de queda, tres veces a la semana, cuando Draco se deslizaba entre las cortinas de su cama y lo sacaba del cuarto.

—_Yo guío, tú nos cuidas_ —repetía cada vez, justo antes de abrir la puerta del dormitorio. Harry, entusiasmado por la perspectiva, asentía la misma cantidad de veces que lo oía.

El boceto del Mapa de las Serpientes —_el nombre aún estaba por decidirse, tendían a discutir al respecto—_ dobló la cantidad de pasadizos que el de los Merodeadores en su tiempo, eliminaba los que ya no funcionaban o se perdieron. Tras un poco de insistencia y un par de debates, Draco lo convenció para añadirle un campo de Quidditch más detallado —_donde había dos túneles de los que ninguno sospechó hasta que cayeron por ellos, por cierto—,_ el Lago Negro, y algunos senderos del Bosque Prohibido. Varias veces se toparon con la profesora Ioannidis en un pasillo, pero más atentos que nunca, la evitaban y redirigían su 'exploración', a donde ya no pudiese molestarlos

Sólo una noche más, dieron con la sala del misterioso espejo encantado. Harry, que no veía nada más que el reflejo de ellos, se sentó junto a Draco por horas, mientras este observaba la imagen de su padre que se le presentaba, y le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros. Al volver, la semana siguiente, el espejo ya no estaba.

Él nunca le mencionó a nadie la manera en que la expresión de su amigo se convirtió en la de alguien que acababa de ver algo maravilloso derrumbarse ante sus pies. Ni siquiera al propio Draco.

Octubre se le escapó entre las manos, a ese ritmo. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de la fecha que era, Pansy lo arrastraba a la Sala Común para ponerle orejas de lobo falsas, convencía a Lep de simular unas para Draco, y se los llevaba disfrazados al banquete de Halloween —_porque, a decir verdad, ninguno de los niños encontraba una forma de negarse a ella—, _en el que persiguieron a Ron y los otros Hufflepuff de primero, hasta que terminaron doblándose de la risa. Malfoy incluido, para sorpresa de todos.

Luego noviembre llegó y se fue. Harry no se explicaba qué había pasado con su tiempo, hasta que una mañana, la semana anterior a las vacaciones de navidad, se estiró por sobre la mesa de Slytherin, eligió su vaso de jugo de calabaza, le tendió una zanahoria a Lep y le puso una cucharada de azúcar a la bebida de Draco, antes de que este comenzase a pedirle que se la pasase, quejándose de lo 'lejos' que estaba de él y tirando de su túnica para apresurarlo.

_Ahí entendió._

La revelación lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que se echó hacia atrás y cayó sobre la silla con un ruido estridente, que captó la atención de sus amigos.

—¿Potter?

—¿Harry?

El niño se frotó los párpados por debajo de los lentes, sin cuidado. Miró a uno, después al otro.

Estaba _tan_ acostumbrado a eso. Era así de simple.

En cuestión de un lapso escolar, se acostumbró a ser recibido por el beso en la frente de Pansy, las preguntas acerca de cómo durmió, a su voz suave, a que supiese incluso más de lo que decía, que no se alterase cuando algo interrumpía su día a día, a menos que involucrara a uno de ellos. A Fred y George molestándolo cuando lo encontraban, a Ron resumiéndole veinticuatro horas en un almuerzo, porque sabía que no tendrían tanto tiempo para hablar hasta el siguiente.

_A Draco._

Tener al niño-que-brillaba cerca se sentía tan natural, que las cosas más ridículas se añadieron a su _registro imaginario_ en los últimos dos meses, sin que él se percatase hasta ese momento.

Poseía una enorme cantidad de ejemplos que podían demostrarlo:

_Draco se acostaba en la orilla izquierda de su cama, a pesar de tener suficiente espacio para ponerse en la posición que quisiera. Aunque no lo admitiese, dejaba a Lep dormir sobre una de sus almohadas y acurrucarse en sus mantas. Cerraba el dosel del lado que daba hacia el colchón de Nott, pero después de un tiempo, dejó de hacer lo mismo con el lado que daba hacia Harry._

_Draco daba tres toques con los nudillos a la puerta de madera del vestuario, antes de cada práctica o partido de Quidditch, y uno a la mesa cuando estaba por empezar un examen._

_Se bebía un vaso de leche con azúcar extra, aunque Narcissa lo regañase por consumir demasiada, y té con limón (Harry no podía comprender por qué). A pesar de ser un amante de los bombones que su madre le enviaba, los separaba en conjuntos idénticos, para tener el mismo número reservado para cada día de la semana, hasta la próxima entrega._

_Le molestaba en demasía tropezar con un zapato que alguien hubiese dejado en el cuarto (detalle que sólo hacía Harry, olvidadizo como era, pero su amigo no necesitaba saberlo), y aún más que confundiese sus túnicas. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus quejas, lo dejaba usar una de sus pijamas cuando no se acordaba de acomodar su ropa sucia para ser lavada, y le ordenaba a Lía que se ocupase por ellos, lo que la elfina hacía gustosa después de decir que el "amo Potter" podía llamarla cuando quisiera._

_Leía enciclopedias, que parecían seleccionadas al azar, pero él aseguraba que eran temas que le interesaban, y tenía un diccionario en el fondo del baúl, lo que supuso una buena explicación al por qué a veces no comprendía lo que decía y sus tareas llevaban palabras tan complejas. _

A partir de ese punto, la lista sólo podía alargarse más _y más,_ _y más, y más._

Harry no podía imaginarse cómo serían las vacaciones, cuando aquello a lo que estaba acostumbrado, ya no estuviese.

Un codazo brusco lo hizo saltar en la mesa y salir de sus ensoñaciones. Parpadeó varias veces y frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿No te dormiste anoche apenas cerraste las cortinas? —Draco lo reprendió con un susurro contenido, inclinándose sólo lo necesario para poder verle la cara— ¿por qué estás haciendo pucheros?

—_No_ estoy haciendo pucheros.

—_Sí_ estás.

—Sí estás —corroboró Pansy, acercándose desde el otro costado, sin tanto disimulo. Le jaló una mejilla—. ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Es por la práctica de Quidditch de ayer?

—¿O la comida? —su amigo ladeó la cabeza y apretó los labios.

—¿O Draco te levantó muy temprano?

—No lo levanté tan temprano, debe ser algo más.

—¿Draco te está tratando mal?

—No lo estoy tratando mal. No te estoy tratando mal, díselo.

—No me está tratando mal —aclaró, después de sentir un codazo como "incentivo". Pansy le dio un empujón débil al niño, por encima de Harry.

—¿Es porque no terminaste la tarea, _otra vez_?

—Sí la terminó, ¿no recuerdas que le dicté el ensayo de _Transformaciones_, _otra vez_?

—¿Entonces por el frío de las mazmorras?

—Ah, sí, anoche hizo mucho frío. ¿Es eso?

El niño alternó la mirada entre sus amigos, que al no conseguir una respuesta de su parte, continuaron soltando posibilidades, sopesándolas, descartándolas. Cuando Draco empezaba a exasperarse por no tener una idea clara de qué pasaba, Pansy ahogó un grito y lo zarandeó.

—¿Es por las vacaciones?

—¿Qué tienen las vacaciones? —cuestionó Malfoy, con el ceño apenas fruncido.

—No sé, ¿que vamos a estar lejos?

—No vamos a estar lejos.

Ambos lo observaron, Harry no respondió. En cambio, se rio, les pasó un brazo por encima del hombro a cada uno, y les preguntó si querían hacer un picnic cerca del Lago Negro, para la hora de almuerzo; Pansy saltó del asiento y comenzó a dar ideas sobre lo que podían pedirle a Lía para comer, mientras Draco le dedicó una mirada larga, evaluadora. Si sospechó de algo, no lo mencionó. Cuando salieron del comedor, lo dejó seguir abrazándolo al caminar, sin la tensión usual que le reclamaba por las muestras de afecto donde pudiesen verlos.

Fue un detalle que contentó a Harry, y bastó para apartar pensamientos _raros_ de su cabeza por un rato.

* * *

El día en que debían volver a casa, Harry se despertó de golpe, antes de tiempo. Le llevó un rato enfocarse en la oscuridad de las mazmorras, incluso cuando dejó las cortinas atadas por accidente, y se acomodó de costado para ponerse los lentes; notaba un movimiento inusual en la cama de al lado, donde Draco se fue a dormir con las cortinas descorridas, como ya era una costumbre.

El niño-que-brillaba daba giros sin cesar, arqueaba la espalda, agitaba los brazos. Las mantas eran un enredo entre sus piernas, una parte de la tela acababa de caerse al suelo y colgaba del colchón. El cabello rubio parecía resplandecer en las penumbras, captando la atención en la orilla de la cama, el mismo lugar en que Lep se sacudía y empujaba una de las mejillas de su dueño con el hocico.

Un débil gimoteo llenó el cuarto. Harry se puso rígido, mientras su mente terminaba de procesar lo que significaba el sonido. En cuanto lo hizo, se levantó tan rápido que las cobijas le atraparon los tobillos y trastabilló al ponerse de pie.

Prácticamente se lanzó sobre la cama de su amigo, apoyándose en el borde con las rodillas y subiéndose sobre el otro niño, para tomarlo de los hombros y sacudirlo con cuidado.

—Draco, Draco, Draco —llamaba entre susurros y siseos; sabía que detestaba cuando alertaban a Nott de que _algo_ andaba mal, a pesar de que el compañero que tenían nunca se quejaba de ellos. Y más que nada, _odiaba_ ser visto teniendo una pesadilla.

Pero no era capaz de dejarlo así, por lo que lo zarandeó un poco más, hasta que dio otro giro y se retorció por debajo de él, balbuceando por unos segundos.

Ojos grises se abrieron, enormes, cristalizados, y lo encontraron en la oscuridad. Draco jadeó por aire; si emitió un sonido que estuvo peligrosamente cerca de ser un sollozo, ninguno hizo comentario al respecto.

Harry se permitió relajarse cuando escuchó los esfuerzos que llevaba a cabo por regular su respiración. Sabía que, en una circunstancia normal, el otro niño le agradecería que lo hubiese despertado, se acomodaría, le daría las buenas noches, y simularía dormirse de inmediato, durante el tiempo que le tomaba calmarse en verdad. Lo más probable era que sólo aguardase el amanecer para levantarse, incapaz de recuperar el sueño.

Nunca hablaban de qué veía cuando tenía una mala noche, y al día siguiente a una pesadilla, no lo mencionaban. _No por esa época, no todavía_.

Esa vez, supo que sería diferente desde el instante en que Draco dobló los brazos y le sujetó las manos, que continuaban aferradas al pijama de seda blanco. El pecho le ascendía y descendía a causa de la respiración aún errática, pero poco a poco, encontraba un ritmo más tranquilo.

Harry se mordió el labio e intentó recordar lo que solía hacer Lily cuando tenía pesadillas, además de abrazarlo.

_No podía abrazarlo cuando lo sostenía así._

Formó un puchero sin darse cuenta y se inclinó hacia adelante, para recostarse a medias sobre su amigo. Quedó tan cerca de su rostro que pudo detallarlo sin problemas. No se soltó de su agarre.

—¿Estás bien? —murmuró. Draco no tardó en asentir, pero él frunció el ceño y se removió, buscando una mejor posición; al ladear la cabeza, descubrió que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. De cierto modo, lo encontró cómodo y agradable—. ¿Estás bien _de verdad_?

Sintió que le soltaba las manos. Estaba a punto de alzar la cabeza para dejarle en claro que no se iba a mover hasta obtener una respuesta, cuando unos brazos delgados lo envolvieron, lo estrecharon, y su alrededor se convirtió en una nube de calidez y suavidad de pijamas de seda.

—Estás _muy_ dormido, ¿verdad? —percibió, más de lo que vio, a Draco reír por lo bajo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Me estás abrazando, Draco.

—Sh.

Malfoy se removió, para ocultar parte de su rostro en el cabello despeinado de Harry, y exhaló un suspiro tembloroso que los sacudió a ambos por igual.

—¿Draco? —intentó alzarse para verlo, pero él lo sujetó para que no pudiese apartarse. Tras un momento de silencio, se resignó y se sostuvo de los costados del pijama del niño.

—Fue horrible —lo escuchó decir. Lo hacía en el mismo tono de siempre; alguien más habría llorado, o le habría temblado la voz.

—Ya pasó, Draco.

—Lo sé.

Titubeó unos segundos, mientras frotaba la mejilla contra la seda que le cubría el pecho al otro. Comenzaba a entender por qué los gatos tendían a hacerlo, el traidor de su viejo Puppy incluido.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

A su pregunta, le siguió un instante de tranquilo silencio, en el que Harry sintió que le llevaba una mano al cabello y se dedicaba a peinarlo.

—No ahora.

Asintió de forma apenas perceptible, debido a que la cercanía no le permitía una completa libertad de movimiento.

—¿Quieres hablar de Quidditch? —probó. La sacudida de una risa silenciosa lo hizo saltar y sonreír.

—¿Sobre cómo destrozamos a los Hufflepuff en el juego de la semana pasada?

—Sí, ¿qué fue eso que hiciste con Montague, cuando se pusieron a girar como locos y tenían la Quaffle en el medio?

—Es una técnica irlandesa —aclaró, los dedos todavía enredados en el cabello de Harry—, consiste en que dos Cazadores intentan mantener el equilibrio y despistar a los otros, para arrojar la Quaffle por...

Harry se obligó a no dormirse por el dulce arrullo que era la voz de Draco en los momentos que precedían al amanecer. Hablaron del juego anterior, de la última práctica rutinaria con que se despidieron de los miembros del equipo por las vacaciones, y después de prometerse jugar al menos un partido corto fuera de Hogwarts en el invierno, charlaron de temas sin sentido ni relación entre sí.

La respiración de Draco regresó a la normalidad, sus latidos eran similares a los tambores, a oídos del niño.

Si a Nott le resultó extraño levantarse, ir al baño, y encontrarlos tendidos en la misma cama al volver, no lo comentó. Arqueó una ceja, les dio los buenos días e hizo una última revisión a su baúl, que estaba empacado desde hace dos días.

Harry no se separó más de lo necesario de su amigo en lo que quedaba de día, aunque si alguien se lo hubiese dicho, habría admitido que no se percató de lo que hacía.

Una vez que decidieron que era hora de ir por algo de comer, dado que el heredero de los Malfoy tenía su baúl listo, pero él no, se deslizaron fuera de la cama entre quejidos por lo frío que era el piso de las mazmorras, bromas absurdas y una rabieta de Draco, cuando tropezó con uno de sus zapatos y lo pateó debajo de la cama de Nott; hizo una nota mental de buscarlo después y meterlo al baúl, sin que sus compañeros lo viesen.

Compartieron el lavabo. Harry se cepillaba los dientes, mientras el otro niño hacía un esfuerzo por acomodarle el cabello, ayudado por su peine favorito y un cintillo negro, que no se le notaba al colocarlo. Empezó a creer que Draco tenía una fijación con su _"nido de pájaros"_ por aquel entonces; era una idea vaga, que no terminaba de tomar forma dentro de su adormilada cabeza.

Se turnaron para cambiarse y fueron hasta la Sala Común, a tiempo para ver a Pansy salir de los dormitorios de las niñas, que los abrazase y besase en la frente, y se enganchase a un brazo de cada uno, para arrastrarlos hacia el Gran Comedor en medio de un resumen del sueño que había tenido, que incluía unicornios, a su hermano, dos elfos domésticos, una Veela.

Desayunaron envueltos en la plática sin pausa de la niña. Harry no volvió a sorprenderse por descubrirse a sí mismo sirviéndole la cucharada de azúcar a Draco, que agradecía en un murmullo y bebía de la taza, porque ya había dejado de hacer el esfuerzo de al menos fingir que se estiraba para recogerla.

Pareció ser una simple casualidad cuando el comedor empezó a llenarse y los tres Slytherin regresaron a su Sala, para que Pansy buscase la jaula en que acomodaría a Fénix, y Harry empacase.

Draco se sentó en la orilla de su cama, él en el suelo. Se dedicaron a organizar la ropa; el primero, mediante la práctica de hechizos de levitación y para doblar_ —que no salieron bien en cada ocasión, por lo que algunas prendas le cayeron encima de la cabeza, hasta que su amigo logró recuperar el control de la magia—_ y Harry con trabajo manual.

No sería hasta un par de horas más tarde, cuando viese a la elfina de los Malfoy desaparecer los baúles de los dos y la jaula de una intranquila Hedwig, frente al tren escarlata que estaba a punto de llevarlos a casa por las vacaciones, que la sensación desconcertante de saber que perdería aquello a lo que estaba acostumbrado, volvió a inundarlo. Pansy dejó que su propio elfo trasladase sus cosas, y los guio hacia adentro, al mismo tiempo que Draco le pedía a su Apuntador que les indicase un compartimiento vacío.

Se encerraron en uno cercano al final del tren, corrieron las cortinas, y no tuvieron contacto con nadie más hasta que la señora del carrito de golosinas les tocó la puerta para preguntar si deseaban consumir algo. Para entonces, Harry estaba medio dormido, con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco, quien se mantenía de espaldas a la ventana, sumido en una conversación con su mejor amiga, la que estaba en la misma posición, en el asiento contrario; compraron algunos dulces, y estaba seguro de haber probado un par, directo de la mano de Malfoy, que se los tendió frente a la boca, pero los párpados le pesaban y pronto volvió a perderse.

La llegada a la estación 9¾ fue un caos, desde el momento en que se despertó por la sacudida de Draco, hasta que se vieron atrapados por la multitud de estudiantes que buscaban la salida. Lep sobrevolaba por encima de ellos, lo que causaba que algunos se alejasen y otros mirasen con intriga, a pesar de que llevaban meses viendo al conejo volador en los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Descendieron formando una hilera irregular, tomados de la mano para no perderse entre la multitud. Draco iba adelante, con los ojos puestos en el Apuntador que debía señalar a la señora Malfoy, Pansy en el medio, aferrándose a ambos niños, de una manera que hacía que Harry se sintiese más pequeño de lo que era.

Divisaron a Narcissa, envuelta en uno de sus elegantes vestidos, sentada en una banca de ébano, con Jacint a un lado y un enorme perro negro al otro. Los niños no se soltaron hasta que se libraron por completo del tumulto y quedaron frente a ellos.

Jacint alzó a su hermana, como si aún fuese un bebé, luego entre risas y saludos, le revolvió el cabello a Harry y estrechó a Draco con un brazo. El perro se lanzó sobre Harry poco después, mordisqueándole un hombro sin fuerza, agitando la cola, tumbándolo al suelo del andén, para lamerle la cara; el niño se carcajeó y dio manotazos débiles al aire, para quitárselo de encima.

Cuando lo consiguió, jadeante, se aproximó a Narcissa, que tenía el rostro de su hijo acunado entre las manos y le susurraba algo. Lo vio asentir y recibir el beso en la frente de su madre con una expresión dulce, sin sonreír. La mujer se apartó al percatarse de su mirada, extendió los brazos para invitarlo a un suave abrazo, y le pasó las manos por el cabello, en un gesto que, para ese momento, le resultaba _muy_ propio de Draco.

Contento con la bienvenida, y sintiendo al perro animago correteando entre sus pies, dio un vistazo alrededor, en busca de un hombre con lentes o una mujer pelirroja. Narcissa llamó su atención con un apretón leve en su muñeca.

—Lily me mandó a buscarte —explicó—, vamos a almorzar todos en el Vivero de los Parkinson.

La sonrisa de Harry le dividió el rostro cuando la vio ponerse de pie, transfigurar el banco que ocupaba en un pendiente, que se colgó de la oreja, y sujetarle una mano. Sostuvo a Draco con la otra, acercándolos a sus costados.

Un instante, oían el barullo de la estación y veían a Pansy intentar zafarse del agarre de su hermano; al siguiente, sólo existía el silencio, la brisa fresca y el olor del césped recién cortado. Narcissa los acercó más al emprender el trayecto desde el punto de Aparición, al pie de la colina, hasta el edificio que la familia utilizaba.

—¿Cómo les fue? ¿Qué tal las clases? ¿Han hecho todas sus tareas? ¿Hacen caso a lo que les dicen? No se estarán escapando después del toque de queda, ¿verdad? —por reflejo, Harry se tensó, y para su sorpresa, aquello le arrancó una suave risa a ambos, madre e hijo. La mujer fijó su atención en él, con una débil sonrisa—. Draco me dijo que te gustaron los bombones que le mando cada semana, ¿quieres que te envíe a ti también?

El niño se sintió enrojecer al morderse el labio e intentó balbucear una respuesta. Un plop de Aparición, reveló detrás de ellos a los hermanos Parkinson, acompañados de un elfo; Jacint aún tenía cargada a su hermana, y le hablaba en voz baja, ajeno a ellos tres.

—No tienes que ponerte nervioso, hay suficiente chocolate en la Mansión para que les mande a los dos —concretó Narcissa. Para la consternación del pequeño, Draco asintió.

—Pero Harry es muy desordenado, madre, se los comería todos en un día —mencionó su amigo, con ligereza.

Harry los escuchó debatir sobre la mejor opción para que él tuviese chocolates _(¡qué cosas tan extrañas discutían las familias sangrepura!),_ hasta que otro plop, una risa histérica, y unos brazos que lo elevaron y lo giraron, lo separaron de los Malfoy.

Sirius acababa de Aparecerse, en forma humana. Lo tenía de cabeza, sostenido por el torso y las piernas, e intentaba hacerle cosquillas sin soltarlo. El niño se rio, pataleó y se aferró a los brazos de su padrino, sin verdadero miedo a caerse, porque sabía que él nunca lo permitiría _(e incluso cuando lo hacía, un encantamiento le impediría tocar suelo)._

Para el momento en que Lily y Amelia salieron del Vivero, Harry tenía la cara enrojecida por la sangre que se le subía a la cabeza, estaba sin aliento, y Sirius hacía un esfuerzo en vano de convencer a Narcissa de que le dejase saludar a Draco del mismo modo, lo que ocasionaba que ella colocara a su hijo detrás de los pliegues abismales de su vestido.

Lily lo regañó en el camino hacia ellos, pero una vez que Harry estuvo de pie, en la posición que debía, se vio atrapado por los brazos de su madre y aturdido por preguntas acerca de si comía bien, si acomodaba su ropa, si no dejaba sus cosas regadas por el cuarto, si hacía las tareas, incluso si molestaba a Draco y Pansy. El niño fingió estar indignado por la última, mientras Amelia, después de llenarle el rostro de besos a su hija y estrecharla, cambiaba de puesto con Lily, para hacer lo mismo con Harry, entre cuestiones sobre si le gustaba la comida de Hogwarts, si hacía mucho frío en las mazmorras, si Snape lo trataba bien; por obvias razones, prefirió ignorar esa cuestión en particular.

De reojo, observó a su madre envolver con los brazos a un Draco que se puso rígido, aunque le mostró una sonrisa leve y se dejó besar las mejillas y cepillar el cabello con dedos amables.

—¿Por qué no me escribiste ninguna carta? —se quejaba Lily, en una secuencia _beso-palabra-cariño-palabra-beso_, que inmovilizaba al niño—. Lo único que me mandaste fue el agradecimiento por los guantes, esperaba que me dijeras si Harry te causaba problemas, si necesitabas ayuda en algo y no se lo podías contar a Cissy —agregó con un guiño y un beso final en la frente, que le hizo emitir una leve risa.

Antes de que se diese cuenta, Lily también había atrapado a Pansy, y unió a Harry, de nuevo, a su abrazo, después se los llevaba a los tres hacia el interior del Vivero, que presumía de haber sido adornado con guirnaldas y mágicas decoraciones flotantes de motivos navideños, como diminutos árboles cerca del techo y bolas de escarcha.

Harry tuvo la impresión de que tanto su madre, como la señora Parkinson, intentaban contener las lágrimas en los cientos, no, _miles_ de abrazos que les dieron luego, pero Narcissa era más serena; se limitó a volver a recrear su banco, a partir del pendiente que usaba, y ordenarle a los elfos domésticos que sirviesen la comida.

Almorzaron entre interrogaciones, recomendaciones, ligeras reprimendas y los planes de las tres mujeres para las vacaciones, mientras Sirius hacía bromas subidas de tono. Harry y Draco intercambiaban miradas divertidas, Pansy era molestada por su hermano, que no dejaba de embarrarle la mejilla, abrazarla demasiado fuerte y desordenarle el cabello con una sonrisa.

Horas después, cuando en Inglaterra estuviese anocheciendo, se despedirían con una promesa de su madre de que podrían verse en los días que tendrían libres, un abrazo de Pansy, que por poco lo derriba, y uno más leve de Draco. Pasadas las secuencias de más _mimos_, que le daban las madres de sus amigos_,_ y la respectiva sacudida de cabello de Jacint, volvió a ser levantado por su padrino. Lo último que escuchó antes de Aparecerse en Godric's Hollow, fue el grito de Lily, que no auguraba nada bueno para el hombre.

El resto de los Merodeadores estaban en la sala de su casa cuando llegó. Harry chilló y corrió para colgarse de su padre, que a pesar de seguir con el uniforme de Auror y ligeramente sudado, lo abrazó por tanto tiempo que Sirius tuvo que 'quitárselo' para que Remus y Peter pudiesen saludarlo.

Esa noche, sin embargo, Harry arrastró los pies hasta el cuarto de sus padres y se deslizó entre ambos, metiéndose bajo los brazos de Lily y las cobijas de James, porque sentía que necesitaba escuchar las tranquilas respiraciones de alguien más para dormir bien. _Como en Hogwarts._

* * *

**Escena extra**

Draco Malfoy selló el último sobre, colocó el alfiler en el centro de la parte superior de la fotografía, y la unió al conjunto que recién comenzaba a tomar forma, por debajo de las que lo mostraban a él, más joven, con sus padres o Severus. Se sintió tentado a tomar la que tenía de Lucius, con una mano posada en el hombro de su versión de cinco años, pero no lo había hecho antes de irse a Hogwarts y no tenía por qué hacerlo a esas alturas.

_Era tarde_. A pesar de darle las buenas noches a su madre y mandar a Lía a apagar las luces, estaba de pie en la antecámara de su cuarto, en un pijama de seda y descalzo. Debería estar exhausto por el viaje en el tren, el almuerzo con los Parkinson, los Potter y Sirius Black, y tendría que dormir un par de horas si quería estar atento al día siguiente, que iría a hacer una visita familiar a su tía Andrómeda, pero no estaba más cansado de lo que habría estado en un día normal de clases, ni lo bastante relajado para dormir.

Tenía la sensación de que experimentaría una pesadilla al cerrar los ojos, lo que no era de ayuda.

Resignado, cerró las cortinas que cubrían la nueva adición a su muro de imágenes y se giró. En voz baja, le pidió a su elfina que mandase bombones a Harry y Lily Potter a primera hora, y se metió a su cuarto, para dedicarse a ver el cielo estrellado mágico del techo, hasta caer dormido, con la vaga sensación de que era una buena decisión.

_Si en la mañana, Harry ahogó un grito al encontrar una canasta completa de bombones en su cocina, Lily comenzó a reír y lo celebró con él, y James sólo observó la escena a la distancia con diversión, bueno, Draco no podía saberlo._

* * *

**Este capítulo me gusta mucho, lo admito, jajaja. Es todo flufftastico, empalagoso y djdkk.**

**Amo MUCHO la idea de Draco y Harry de pequeños viendo clases juntos y compartiendo mesas, no sé por qué. Me parece tan adorable como el concepto de Draco molestándose por los zapatos regados y Harry fingiendo que no son los suyos, para que no se enoje con él ¿?**

**Tengo que admitir que se me hace súper divertida la parte del juego, por dos razones; primero, disfruté experimentado la narración para un partido, y segundo, cuando Harry sobrevuela de cabeza sobre él, lo releía y era como "¿hARRY, MI VIDA, LE ESTÁS COQUETEANDO A LOS ONCE AÑOS O SON COSAS MÍAS?" ¿? mi beta opina que estos dos son como una mini pareja de casados que aún no saben que se casaron, jAJAJA.**

**No sé ustedes, pero eso y el recuerdo al final, sobre Draco metiéndose en el camino de la bludger, la hicieron mi parte favorita del capítulo.**

**Alguien me mencionaba que le gustaría leer un extra con el 'registro imaginario' que hace Harry sobre Draco pero uff, podría llenar páginas y páginas de word, y creo que todavía me faltarían detalles, jajaja. Si les sirve de consuelo, la verdad es que Harry se fija mucho en los gestos y detalles acerca de él a lo largo de los años.**

**No mencionaré si los chicos tendrán (o no) más problemas como el del capítulo anterior, spoilers malos, nono. Sí les aviso que recuerden que antes les hablé de prestar atención a las fotografías ¿? además, hay otros pequeños detalles aquí que seguramente pasarán desapercibidos...**

**No me queda mucho tiempo aquí, así que cortaré esta nota rápida diciéndoles que si ven algún error, no duden en decírmelo, porque yo me apendejo muy feo a veces y se me escapan las cosas ¿?¿?**

**Y como siempre, ¡gracias por leer! Los Harry y Draco re chiquitos los aman ¿?**


	12. 11 L1

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Este capítulo es dedicado a **_**Beginnerdreams, **_**una de mis queridas flanes que cumple años este domingo y me ha estado dejando mil comentarios que me matan de puro amor. Espero tengas un hermoso fin de semana, e incluso si eres de las que no festeja su cumpleaños, la pases muy bien, porque te lo mereces (estuve muriendo un rato por lo último que me dejaste en comentarios, por cierto; se me hace re lindo saber que te puedo contentar subiendo algo)**

* * *

**Libro 1. **_**Harry Potter y la piedra de la luna.**_

* * *

**Capítulo once:** _De cuando su curiosidad (y un perro gigante de tres cabezas) mete en problemas a Draco (y a Harry con él)_

Sobrevivir a las vacaciones de invierno fue un verdadero desafío para Harry.

Con una temporada mundial de Quidditch recién acabada, Remus y Peter, como corresponsales, tenían unas semanas libres a modo de "compensación por el trabajo pesado", decía su madre_ —él no estaba seguro de a qué se refería, pero sonaba a que era complicado—,_ lo que significaba visitas recurrentes a casa de los Potter. Debido a que Harry también estaría por las vacaciones, Sirius no perdía la oportunidad de aparecer con una broma, por la que se ganaba una secuencia de regaños de Lily y Remus. James, a sabiendas que lo tendría en casa, también se organizó para tener una considerable cantidad de tiempo libre, al menos para el Auror Jefe; aunque aquello lo obligaba a realizar montañas de papeleo en casa, él no escuchó que se quejase ni una sola vez.

Por supuesto que, nada más el segundo día, se despertó siendo aplastado por tres marañas de cabello rojo, que luego reconoció como Ron y los gemelos, que pasaban con permiso de Molly, para desayunar y quedarse un rato.

Más tarde, cuando los hermanos Parkinson cruzaron la calle para llevarle algo a Lily, descubrió que combinar a los gemelos y a esos dos no podía ser un buen plan. De una manera inexplicable, Fred y George terminaron jugando con el Puffskein, como si fuese una Quaffle, y persiguieron a Pansy por la casa, hasta que encontraron la canasta a medio terminar de bombones Malfoy. Después los tres se unieron para averiguar por qué les mandaron aquello, cuándo lo hicieron. Además de que la niña se aprendió la canción que los gemelos le cantaban para molestarlo a causa de Draco.

En resumen, cuando James se preparó para llevar a los chicos de regreso a La Madriguera, Harry tenía las mejillas enrojecidas e intentaba ignorar las risas disimuladas de Pansy y Jacint.

Draco no se mostró por la casa hasta una semana luego de haber empezado las vacaciones. En cambio, le envió trozos de papel en forma de pequeñas notas, con la perfecta caligrafía cursiva de la vuelapluma Malfoy, que hacían a Hedwig ir y venir en la mañana o por la noche.

_"En casa de la tía Andrómeda._

_Mi prima, Nymphadora, está medio loca. Creo que te agradaría._

_-Draco L. Malfoy, obligado a visitas familiares"_

_"Nymphadora quiere enseñarme algunos trucos de metamorfomago, le dije que yo no soy uno, pero no hace caso. Es tan necia._

_Madre pregunta si te gustaron los bombones, aunque no sé cómo se enteró de que los envié._

_-Draco L. Malfoy, desde una casa en medio de la nada"_

_"Nym me acaba de enseñar unas cosas geniales, te las voy a mostrar cuando llegue. Mi tía Andrómeda habló con madre para que me quede un par de días más._

_No estoy seguro de querer._

_-Draco L. Malfoy, al que le hace falta su cama enorme"_

_"Hoy, Nym me llevó a escondidas al Londres muggle, al sitio donde trabaja su padre. Él es nacido de muggles. No es tan malo._

_El lugar en que trabaja sí, es aburrido._

_-Draco L. Malfoy, encubierto entre muggles"_

_"Escuché a la tía Andrómeda discutir sobre padre con mi madre. No me gustó lo que dijeron._

_Ojalá estuvieras aquí para que pudiéramos hablar de otra cosa y olvidar lo que oí._

_-Draco L. Malfoy, enfurruñado._

_(Búscate un diccionario, Potty, casi puedo imaginar tu cabeza quemándose por intentar entender lo último)"_

_"Nym me sigue enseñando cosas. Me mostró la Academia de Aurores a la que va, aunque se supone que es un lugar secreto, sh._

_No es muy lindo, no creo que quiera ser Auror alguna vez. Tampoco me dejarían._

_-Draco L. Malfoy, el que se acaba de dar cuenta de que necesita pensar en una profesión digna de él"_

_"Nym me va a llevar a un parque de agua muggle, me prometió que no va a dejar que me ahogue._

_Si no escribo más, dile a madre que fue la mejor. Y a Pansy que no se quede con mis cosas. Te dejo mi colección de snitches, si no dejas que Weasley la toque._

_-Draco L. Malfoy, de camino a una muerte muy poco digna y sin magia"_

La última llegó casi en la noche, cuando Harry era perseguido por la versión animaga de Sirius. Hedwig tuvo que picotearle la cabeza para detenerlos y llamarles la atención. Era un trozo de pergamino roto, la caligrafía estaba apenas torcida, había una mancha de tinta mínima en el borde.

_"Abre la puerta"_ sin firma. Aquello le pareció tan extraño que, cuando se dio la vuelta, su padrino ya corría hacia allí. Empujó con el hocico y se ayudó con una pata, para mostrar al niño que estaba al otro lado, acompañado de una adolescente de cabello rosa chicle y desaliñada ropa muggle; si no hubiese tenido una mano sobre el hombro de Draco, habría creído que ni siquiera se conocían.

Harry corrió hacia su amigo y se le lanzó encima.

El resto del día, Sirius correteó por todas partes entre risas, festejando que hubiese tres _Black_ reunidos en una misma casa, y que fuesen de los _"buenos". _Él, que estaba más pendiente de la manera en que Nymphadora cambiaba el color de cabello y ojos, no entendió a qué se refería.

_Luego empezó a complicarse._

Los Malfoy entraban y salían de la casa, en intervalos que concordaban de forma _casi_ exacta con las idas y venidas o las horas de encierro por papeleo de James; Harry no se daría cuenta hasta mucho después. Los Parkinson lo recibieron en la casa de al frente y en el Vivero. Amelia los llevó una vez al Callejón Diagón, por helados y algunos libros que Pansy quería comprar.

Pero Ron aparecía en la chimenea, acompañado por Arthur, en los peores momentos, a decir verdad.

La primera vez que su mejor amigo llegó, Harry estaba tendido en la sala con Draco, que le leía un libro. Aquello terminó en un Ron histérico, con el rostro enrojecido, que intentaba darle manotazos y patadas, debido a una frase que el otro le susurró y él no pudo escuchar. Arthur se llevó a su hijo y lo tuvo castigado por tres días, limpiando los desastres de los gemelos en el cuarto.

Harry pensó que no podía ser _tan_ malo. A veces, Ron exageraba, ¿cierto?

La segunda ocasión, Draco los guiaba en los movimientos de varita de algunos de los encantamientos más básicos, sin realizarlos, para que Pansy practicase sin generar una explosión. Ron llegó corriendo a su cuarto, frenó en seco en la puerta, y comenzó a entrar en pánico pensando que Harry estaba en peligro de ser _maldecido_. Ese día, fue Lily quien separó a Malfoy y Weasley, y envió a Ron a su casa, con un ceño fruncido.

La tercera vez que ocurrió, Sirius y Remus eran los únicos adultos presentes; su padrino tenía _distraído_ al otro hombre en el piso de arriba, así que fue trabajo del propio Harry meterse entre sus dos amigos y gritarles que se quedasen tranquilos, o se fuesen.

Para su sorpresa, Draco tomó asiento con las piernas cruzadas, y se dedicó a organizar el tablero de ajedrez, en el que pretendió enseñarle a jugar. Ron, aún cruzado de brazos, se fijó en el juego de mesa.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Harry, que todo lo que tenía que hacer para que pudiesen estar en la misma habitación sin insultarse o pegarse, era ponerles un tablero de ajedrez al frente, lo hubiese hecho desde que tenían siete años. Ahí estaban, Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy, sumidos en una partida que duró más de lo que lo haría cualquiera que jugasen contra Harry, con expresiones _casi_ idénticas de concentración, inclinados sobre la mesa, e intercambiando comentarios _poco_ maliciosos, en medio de las órdenes que les dictaban a las piezas.

—...lo he intentado —declaró Draco, seguido de un suspiro dramático que acompañó al avance de su reina. Harry reconoció la estrategia como la misma con que siempre le hacía el _jaque mate_—, pero cada vez que lo hago, parece que a Potter se le quema la cabeza de tanto pensar.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Le he dicho que casi siento el olor del humo que le sale de las orejas —se burló Ron, tan centrado en el tablero, que ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a su oponente. Él se preguntó si se le habría olvidado con quién jugaba—. Ya sabes, algunos simplemente no sirven para esto.

—¿Para pensar? Lo sé.

—Pobre Harry —los dos se rieron.

Harry pasó un par de horas preguntándose si acababa de tener una ilusión, o sus dos amigos se rieron de _él_, en su cara. Descubrió que no fue un sueño, cuando se encontraron la siguiente vez; aunque tuvieron algunas miradas desagradables y frases aún peores, terminaron la tarde sentados frente al tablero.

A partir de ese punto, resuelta la mayor de las complicaciones, la casa de los Potter se convirtió en una plataforma para recibir invitados, hasta el día de navidad, que se trasladaron a La Madriguera y pasaron la noche arrimados en una de las mejores habitaciones, según la perspectiva de Molly.

Vestidos con los suéteres de iniciales, marca Weasley, Harry y su madre marcharon hacia la casa de los Parkinson después del mediodía. Desde el momento en que entraron y fue recibido por los brazos de Pansy, la tarde se transformó en un desastre de abrazos, regalos y _más_ abrazos_. _Él no tenía quejas sobre la parte de los _abrazos_.

Harry regresó a casa el día de navidad con los brazos cargados de obsequios y en una charla sin sentido con Draco, que se quedaría esa noche porque su madre tenía una cena importante y no podía llevarlo. No construyeron el fuerte de almohadas en la sala, porque James estaba presente; en su lugar, Lily transfiguró el suelo de su cuarto en un colchón. Los dejó comer ahí, entre cojines, mantas, los paquetes y el telescopio de su amigo.

Cuando sentía los párpados pesados, se fijó en el _niño-que-brillaba-mientras-veía-las-estrellas_. Encontró divertido que, por las noches, el cabello de Draco se tornaba más blanco-plateado que dorado; él no daba señales de notarlo.

—¿Qué regalos recibiste? —preguntó en un susurro, a la vez que gateaba sobre el suelo-colchón para acercarse. Se dejó caer a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en una de sus piernas. Draco le pasó una mano por el cabello y le dio un débil tirón a un mechón enredado, de una forma que pareció ser inconsciente.

—Nuevo libro de _Pociones Inusuales _de mi padrino, dragones mágicos de madera de Jacint —lo notó rodar los ojos, aunque una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro—, la tía Amelia me dio otra snitch para la colección, Pansy tejió un gorrito-orejero para Lep. Madre me llevó a un sitio al que quería ir.

—¿Qué sitio?

—Un laboratorio de mi abuelo Abraxas.

—¿El que creó la vuelapluma Malfoy? —su amigo asintió, luego levantó la barbilla, en un gesto tan vanidoso que le arrancó una carcajada. Removiéndose para buscar una posición más cómoda, Harry se quedó mirándolo, durante los segundos que demoró en enfocar el lente del telescopio en otro punto de la proyección mágica—. ¿Y tu...tu padre pidió algo nuevo a la tía Narcissa?

Se percató del momento exacto en que sus palabras lo alcanzaron. Draco se puso rígido, sus ojos dejaron de centrarse en el instrumento que le mostraba las estrellas.

Le tomó un instante bajar la cabeza para verlo a los ojos. Harry temió haberlo hecho sentir mal, hasta que notó que su expresión se suavizaba.

—Padre le pidió a madre que me comprase la cera de escobas de alta gama que él usaba cuando era joven —el niño esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que sin embargo, era genuina y le iluminaba aún más el rostro, si es que era posible—. Le dijo que estaba contento, por lo de entrar tan joven. Somos los jugadores más jóvenes del último siglo, ¿te enteraste? _Tiene_ que estar orgulloso, ¿verdad? Cualquier padre estaría feliz por eso, ¿no?

Draco lo observó un segundo, como si esperase algún tipo de confirmación de su parte. _Como si la necesitase_. Él lo habría pensado, si no creyese que la seguridad inundaba a su amigo de pies a cabeza.

Aun así, el pecho se le llenó de una emoción cálida, que lo hizo corresponder a su sonrisa.

—Tiene que estar _muy_ feliz —asintió, invadido por una certeza de origen desconocido.

Supo que fue la elección correcta por la manera en que la sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó, hasta que sus ojos se achicaron. Después siguió pasándole las manos por el desordenado cabello, mientras volvía a enfocarse en el telescopio.

Harry se dijo a sí mismo que le gustaba cuando sonreía así.

—_0—_

No fue hasta el día del regreso a Hogwarts, que se percató de que las recurrentes visitas, el dormir casi todas las noches sobre el vientre de la forma animaga de su padrino, y la tensión de estar pendiente en cada encuentro de Ron con Draco, lo dejaron más agotado de lo que estaría en época de clases.

Realizó las promesas que debía a su madre en el andén, se dejó jalar las mejillas, abrazar, llenar de besos, le aseguró a su padre que les escribiría más seguido de lo que lo hizo durante el primer trimestre. También tuvo una secuencia de despedidas de la señora Parkinson y la señora Malfoy, antes de que Jacint dejase de molestar a su hermana y abrazar a Draco, para revolverle el cabello.

Lía les hizo el favor de trasladar los baúles y la jaula de Hedwig directamente a Hogwarts, pero cuando estaba por pedir a Lep para llevarlo también, Malfoy se abrazó a su conejo mágico, que adquirió el mismo tono oscuro de su túnica y se convirtió en un bulto apenas distinguible entre sus brazos.

Pero _nada_ lo preparó para pasar varias horas en un compartimiento con Pansy, Draco y los Weasley.

La razón de que terminasen en semejante situación era la misma por la que se formaban tan extraños grupos en los viajes del tren: la mayoría de los puestos estaban ocupados cuando sus madres dejaron de consentirlos, advertirles y sacarles promesas. Tenían la ventaja de que Draco podía encontrar uno vacío con el Apuntador; sin embargo, cuando sus amigos se acomodaban en uno de los puestos, los pelirrojos entraron.

Ron hizo una mueca de hastío al ver que los gemelos se ponían a dar saltos y apartaban a Pansy con sonrisas idénticas, para sentarse a cada lado del heredero Malfoy, que se puso rígido y pidió auxilio con una mirada dura.

—Entonces, Draco...—comenzó a decir uno de ellos, Fred o George, no estaba seguro.

—_Malfoy_ —corrigió el aludido, en voz tensa—. No te tengo tanta confianza, Weasley.

—_Draco_ —continuó el otro, sacándole un bufido al niño—, ¿cómo te trata Harry?

—Porque si te hace algo...

—...podemos pegarle. A cambio de...

—...un cuento.

—Un buen cuento.

A Harry le dio un escalofrío la manera en que su amigo lo observó de reojo y mostró una muy, muy leve sonrisa de lado.

—¿Le pegarían? Creí que lo veían como un hermano.

—Le pegamos a Ron...—uno se encogió de hombros, el gemelo lo imitó.

—...y él _sí_ es nuestro hermano.

—No nos importa.

Ron, junto a él, se cruzó de brazos y emitió un sonido frustrado. Pansy, que estaba más allá, del extremo de la ventana, se cubrió la boca al reír.

—¿Y por qué quieren tanto un cuento? —prosiguió Draco, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, en un gesto que pretendía ser pensativo. Harry sabía que intentaba copiarlo de Remus, después de que vio la expresión del hombre cuando se interesaba por un tema.

—Porque son geniales —respondieron al unísono, con asentimientos sincronizados.

—Claro que son geniales, si los invento yo.

No hubo tiempo para replicarle, confirmarlo o negarlo, porque el tren dio un ligero vuelco y comenzó a moverse. La puerta del compartimiento se abrió, para mostrar a un grupo de tres niños, que se detuvieron en seco al fijarse en quiénes estaban ahí; Harry consideró que debieron haber colocado mejor las cortinas, para evitar que entrasen.

Ahora que la novedad de los nuevos ingresos había —_tendría que haber_— pasado, lo último que se esperaba era que el que llevaba la delantera, pasease la mirada por Pansy y Draco, y formase un rictus de desprecio.

—Merlín, vámonos lejos de aquí, antes de que nos hechicen —le palmeó la espalda a uno de sus compañeros, que retrocedió en dirección al pasillo, sin dirigirles otra mirada. El tercero se echó a reír mientras los seguía.

—Uh, sí, no vaya a ser que levante un muerto o algo así para nosotros, ¿no? Como la loca de Ioannidis.

—Aunque no creo que quiera ir a Azkaban como el papá, si sabe lo...—el murmullo se distorsionó a medida que se alejaban, hasta callarse por completo.

Harry, por reflejo, llevó la mirada hacia su amigo. Draco sostenía a Lep con ambas manos, contra su pecho. Tenía los ojos puestos en la puerta que quedó abierta; el conejo intentaba zafarse para olisquearle y lamerle la barbilla.

Notó que Pansy se estiraba para sostener uno de los pliegues de su túnica y le daba un leve tirón.

—No les prestes atención —siseó en un susurro contenido, sólo entonces Draco parpadeó y pareció recordar en dónde estaba.

—No lo hago —sentenció él, acomodándose entre los gemelos Weasley, que no dejaban de fruncir el ceño y ver hacia el pasillo.

Harry se puso de pie para cerrar la puerta y las cortinas, de manera que nadie más entrase a molestarlos.

Cuando volvió a sentarse, Fred y George intentaban negociar con Draco por un cuento, Pansy estaba sumergida en la lectura de uno de sus libros de _Encantamientos_, y Ron lo codeó, con la suficiente fuerza para arrancarle un quejido. Simuló que nada había pasado cuando Malfoy le dedicó un vistazo, e hizo un gesto vago, que consiguió que volviese a dirigirse a los hermanos Weasley.

—¿Qué? —le devolvió el codazo, en las costillas, a Ron, que saltó en su asiento y le atinó un manotazo. Logró atraparlo antes de que le diese otro, sujetándole la muñeca, por lo que Harry no tuvo más opción que sacudirse y resentirlo.

—¿_Eso_ siempre pasa?

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué cosa?

—_Eso_ —repitió, desviando la mirada hacia el asiento frente a ellos, como si tuviese que asegurarse de que no eran escuchados, para después hacer un gesto en dirección a la puerta—, lo que le dijeron a _ya-sabes-quién._

Harry emitió un "oh" y no se percató del momento en que su mejor amigo lo soltó. Tan poco disimulado como era, no se molestó en ocultar que observaba a Draco, mientras uno de los gemelos lo zarandeaba del brazo y el otro le pedía con una expresión suplicante, que hubiese convencido a quienes no lo conociesen.

—Sí —en un arranque de rabia tardío, le dio un empujón que no tenía intenciones de ser suave, y espetó:—. Tú mismo lo has hecho antes, idiota.

—No _así_.

—No, tú sólo dices esas cosas frente a mí, y después te pones a pelear con él.

—¡Él habla mal de mi familia...! —por suerte, los gemelos eligieron ese instante para soltar gritos idénticos, por lo que no lo escucharon. Harry le dio una mirada larga y poco agradable. Habría jurado que más allá de la irritación y la negación con que el niño se cruzó de brazos, había _entendimiento_ en sus ojos.

Ron se reclinó en el asiento, se fijó en el lado opuesto del compartimiento, y su expresión se relajó tras un rato. Veía a Draco como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía en verdad.

—Bien —dictó el heredero Malfoy, enderezándose y apartando a los gemelos a base de manotazos vagos—. Un cuento, a cambio de seis dulces de Honeydukes, de cada uno, y una cerveza de mantequilla grande.

—¿Cerveza? —Pansy levantó la vista del libro, con los labios apretados. Su amigo se encogió de hombros.

—Quiero probarla, madre no me dejaría.

—Por buenas razones.

Draco se limitó a rodar los ojos y estrechar las manos de los gemelos, que irradiaban satisfacción por el acuerdo.

—Entonces —recitó en un principio, aclarándose la garganta de forma sutil. Unió las manos en el regazo por un instante, luego tamborileó con los dedos sobre su pantalón, creando un sonido rítmico que llenó el compartimiento—, esto no pasó hace mucho tiempo. Pero si le preguntan a alguien, les dirá que no sabe; así son todos los adultos.

—Todos los adultos —corroboraron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, asintiendo. Él no pareció molesto por la interrupción.

—Era un día lluvioso, de esos en los que todo se ve medio gris. Pero hacía calor. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado por qué hacía calor, el niño que estaba en el castillo, no hubiese sabido qué decir; pero si alguien se hubiese preguntado por qué era así, esto no habría pasado, en primer lugar.

_El calor era tanto que sentía que se iba a derretir, pero no se derretía. Sentía que el cerebro se le engominaba, pero no lo hacía. Sentía que la piel le ardía, pero cuando la veía, estaba bien dentro de la túnica. Así que puede que sólo fuese exageración suya, porque muchas veces le habían dicho que exageraba._

_La lluvia golpeaba las ventanas. Pum, pum, pum. El agua hacía _—ralentizó el ritmo de los tamborileos, y con la otra mano, creó un ruido sordo, al chocarla contra la ventana—_ ¡splash, splash! Allí donde los demás pisaban los charcos y salpicaban, ¡splash, splash!_

_Al niño no le gustaba salir, aún menos si estaba lloviendo, "¿por qué alguien saldría cuando llueve?" se preguntaba mientras oía los pum, pum, pum, de la lluvia. El calor era pesado en el aire, asfixiaba; podría morir si no hacía algo. No creía que exagerase con eso._

_Si adentro hacía calor, pensó, lo lógico sería ir afuera. Pero si adentro hacía calor, y afuera llovía, ¿qué se hacía? _—Draco volvió a ponerse una mano bajo la barbilla y se inclinó hacia adelante. Los gemelos lo imitaron, sin despegar la mirada de cada gesto que hacía al contarles la historia. Harry tenía la vaga sensación de que era imposible que alguien quisiese dejar de verlo cuando lo hacía—_. Fácil: se buscaba un lugar fresco, afuera, donde no estuviese lloviendo._

_Así que este niño, que era muy listo, por si no lo notan, tomó una capa impermeable y se cambió los zapatos, y salió del castillo. Afuera, había una larga, larga extensión de césped, pero a él no le gustaba ir por ahí, porque no le gustaba ensuciarse._

_Mientras caminaba hacia algún sitio seco y fresco, algunos de los que también vivían en el castillo, le pasaban por un lado y lo salpicaban. Sus pisadas hacían pam, pam, pam _—replicó el sonido al dar pisotones al suelo del compartimiento, sin ponerse de pie—,_ la lluvia caía sobre su capa y resbalaba, pum, pum, pum. Los charcos, cuando los pisaban, todavía hacían ¡splash, splash!_

_A nadie le importaba si lo mojaban, o si lo ensuciaban. El niño creía que eran tontos, pero ninguno se le acercaba. No tenía amigos, y por eso, tampoco hubo alguien que se diera cuenta cuando se alejó demasiado del castillo. Podía desaparecer para siempre y nadie se enteraría._

_Caminó por senderos de tierra y barro, y se ensució aún más, y sólo cuando llegó a un parte seca en el bosque, donde sus pisadas hacían tap, tap, tap, se quedó quieto. Allí también hacía calor, y no entendía por qué, cuando su lógica había sido perfecta._

_Preguntándose qué andaba mal con ese bosque, que no era fresco y ya no era húmedo, se dio la vuelta para caminar de regreso. Pero antes de que se fuese, le pareció ver una persona que se metía entre los árboles._

_Como ya iba tarde, si quería llegar antes del toque de queda, decidió que no le importaba y volvió al castillo, a donde todavía en la noche hizo mucho calor. Fue la primera vez que la vio, aunque sólo hubiese sido de reojo._

_Comenzó a encontrársela por todas partes después de eso. Era una figura alta, extraña. Parecía brillar, y eso le gustaba, atraía su atención, incluso si desaparecía de una vez._

_La veía en las esquinas del castillo, y entre los árboles del patio. En los cuartos, detrás de las puertas y a un lado de los armarios. En el comedor, en los salones, en el invernadero. A donde fuese que iba, podía verla, y después de un tiempo, también la oía reír._

_Día a día, el calor en el castillo se hacía insoportable, pero el niño se daba cuenta de que la figura brillaba más cada vez que se la encontraba. Y se preguntaba por qué._

_No fue hasta unos meses después, cuando se suponía que el frío tendría que haber llegado, que caminando por un pasillo solo y muriéndose del calor que hacía, vio a la figura completa, quieta, al fin._

_Resulta que no era una mujer, ni siquiera era una figura. Se movía tan rápido y aparecía en cualquier parte, porque eran dos. Brillaban así porque estaban hechas de una llama que se movía por encima de su piel, con un débil crepitar, y hacía cru-cru-cru-cru._

_Las figuras estaban tan cerca que podían verse como una, pero levantaban las manos en diferentes direcciones, y cuando las sacudían, soltaban destellos y algo que no entendió qué era, hasta que sintió un golpe de calor y se le secó la boca, y la sensación de que se iba a derretir ahí mismo regresó._

_Así, pues, entendió que había dos criaturas idénticas que creaban el calor insoportable del castillo. Porqué, no estaba seguro, y por eso siguió buscándolas y siguió viéndolas, hasta que, en algún momento, creyó que sólo era su forma de jugar con los niños del castillo, porque no eran humanos, y quemaban lo que tocaban._

_Pero el tiempo pasaba, y el calor seguía siendo terrible, aunque se suponía que iba a nevar. Preocupados, lo adultos comenzaron a buscar la razón de que eso pasara, y los encontraron. A los gemelos fuego._

_Los obligaron a salir del castillo y los persiguieron cuando estuvieron afuera. ¡Tap, tap, tap! Se escuchaba; eran los que querían sacar a los gemelos fuego para que ya no hubiese más calor ahí. De ellos, sólo se oían sus risas._

_Los gemelos quemaron árboles y pasto, y asustaron a los caballos con los que corrían detrás de ellos, haciendo paredes de fuego. Ellos nunca lastimaron a nadie, aun así. Y después de dos días de búsqueda, los gemelos ya no estaban._

_Ellos creen que los sacaron del castillo; aún si se lo preguntasen ahora, los adultos dirían que sí lo hicieron. No saben que, a veces, cuando hace un calor insoportable, de esos que no te dejan ni pensar, y prestas atención al bosque, escuchas las risas de esos dos._

Harry nunca había visto a Fred y George tan felices. Saltaron del asiento para aplaudir de pie, con gestos dramáticos, se rieron, se inventaron una nueva canción, acerca de lo buen narrador que era Draco y como ellos eran los _"gemelos fuego que provocan el calor insoportable"_, e intentaron más de una vez abrazarlo, hasta que se percataron de que no se dejaba.

El resto del viaje pasó en una relativa calma. Ron, más relajado, dejó de observar a Malfoy como si se tratase de un espécimen de otro universo. Draco, que recibía la atención de los Weasley con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mantuvo los comentarios venenosos al mínimo. _Él diría que fue un buen comienzo de trimestre._

Para su desgracia, la primera clase que tendrían al día siguiente sería de Snape; el _"buen comienzo"_ se arruinaría cuando hubiese recibido una asignación que necesitaría casi un metro de pergamino.

Draco le insistió en que su padrino se suavizaría, si le decía que su madre le mandaba saludos otra vez, porque —_según entendió_— fueron mejores amigos cuando estudiaban. Él no lo hizo, aunque las ganas no le faltaron.

—_0—_

Los primeros días del retorno a clases constituyeron ese término de caos al regresar a las costumbres. Draco con sus quejas sobre el que dejaba los zapatos en cualquier parte —_que era él—,_ el que gastaba su acondicionador o le cambiaba de lugar la pasta de dientes —_que, de nuevo, era él—,_ el que dejaba mojado el piso del baño después de la ducha —_¿hacía falta repetir que era él?—._ Qué bueno que a Nott le diese igual, y no hubiese dejado en claro que el responsable era Harry, o la amistad entre él y el niño-que-brillaba podría haber estado en un grave peligro.

Luego estaba Draco arrastrándolo fuera del cuarto, Pansy recibiéndolo con un beso en la frente y la pregunta de cómo durmió. _Draco_ que los hacía ir al Gran Comedor a primera hora de la mañana, _Draco_ que sabía en qué aula tenían las clases y qué materia seguía, _Draco_ que elegía dónde se sentaban cuando les tocaba compartir con los Gryffindor.

Si Draco aparecía en la mayor parte de las actividades que llevaba a cabo en su día a día, la verdad es que a Harry no le importaba. Comprendía mejor las clases cuando estaba con ellos, tenía tiempo para ver a Ron y evitarse sus protestas por 'abandono'. Además, le ahorraba una considerable cantidad de preocupaciones que eran innecesarias, como qué libros de la biblioteca usaría para el próximo ensayo o cuándo retomaría las prácticas de Quidditch.

No fue hasta los finales de la segunda semana del regreso a clases, que su cortina fue descorrida poco después del toque de queda, y un peso nuevo hundió uno de los lados del colchón.

Harry se acomodó boca arriba y parpadeó, sin saber si tenía la vista desenfocada por el sueño o sólo por la falta de los lentes. Vio a Draco inclinarse sobre él, varita en mano, para usar un hechizo que cerrase el dosel, los mantuviese en silencio, y otro que los iluminase ahí dentro.

Se sentó despacio, frotándose los ojos y sin disimular por completo el bostezo que le siguió. Lo observó cruzar las piernas, dejando una pila de papeles entre ambos, sobre las mantas.

—Dime que no es la tarea de _Pociones_ —lloriqueó, estirándose para sujetar una almohada y apretarla, tanto para asegurarse de permanecer despierto como para hacerse de soporte.

—No es la tarea de _Pociones_ —cumplió, tendiéndole los lentes con la otra mano. Harry no tuvo prisas al ponérselos y volver a parpadear para ajustarse al cambio. Draco estaba desplegando los pergaminos para ese momento—, es algo mucho, _mucho_ mejor que eso.

Trazos que formaban una estructura redonda quedaron a la vista, tres viñetas con nombres y una línea debajo, las acompañaban. Le llevó un momento identificarlo como una versión simple del cuarto de los niños de primer año de Slytherin; incluso ellos estaban, ambos como puntos encima de un dibujo de una cama, con un "conversando", y Nott más allá, en el otro lado de la habitación, con un "leyendo".

Las viñetas casi no se movían, eran intermitentes sobre el papel, igual que luces que están por fallar. Harry frunció un poco el ceño.

—Esto se llama prototipo —indicó Draco, con un gesto que abarcó al pergamino entre ellos. Gracias a la luz de la varita, se percató de que tenía esa sonrisa que lo hacía verse más como Sirius, como un _Black_—, quiere decir que todavía lo estoy trabajando. Sirve, pero se van borrando las líneas, y tiene problemas para seguir el movimiento de las personas.

—_Sé_ lo que es un prototipo —aclaró, a pesar de que no estaba seguro de que así fuese antes de oírlo, pero que tuviese que explicarle varias de las palabras que usaba, comenzaba a desesperarlo—. ¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto?

—El dibujo lo empecé a hacer antes de las vacaciones, lo terminé en casa de mi tía, y lo probé estos días que llevamos aquí. Te sorprendería la cantidad de tiempo que Nott pasa leyendo.

—¿Y cómo...cómo hiciste eso? ¿Le dijiste a Sirius? Porque el Mapa del Merodeador no dice qué hacen las personas.

Draco tuvo la decencia de aparentar sentirse cohibido. Le habría creído, sino fuese por el brillo en sus ojos, aumentado gracias a los reflejos del _lumos_, y la forma en que las comisuras de los labios todavía le tiraban en una sonrisa sin completar.

—Mi prima Nym me ayudó un poco. Me _enseñó_ —corrigió tras unos segundos, asintiendo más para sí mismo. Harry se cruzó de brazos.

—En tus notas, me dijiste que te quería enseñar sobre metamo-no-fo —emitió un sonido extraño al trabarse con la palabra y sintió las mejillas enrojecer.

—_Metamor- fomagia_ —los dos se rieron por lo bajo—, _eso_, bueno, lo hizo también, pero fue sólo el primer día, los demás...

—¿No que no se podía?

Draco soltó un suspiro exagerado y rodó los ojos.

—No soy uno de esos magos, Potter; me enseñó un poco sobre _glamours_ y me dejó uno de los libros con los que aprendió a cambiarse de apariencia y controlar su don. Se supone que los Black son buenos para esas cosas —hizo un gesto vago con la mano y presionó el índice sobre el centro del mapa-prototipo—. ¿Me vas a dejar que te explique ya o qué?

Harry apretó los labios y asintió.

—Bien. Esto no es sencillo, escucha con atención: se necesitan encantamientos sensoriales y de distancia, pero no se pueden usar sobre Hogwarts, porque el colegio rechaza la magia que le quieran poner encima. En vez de eso, se usan sobre un Hogwarts imaginario —cuando abrió la boca para hacer una pregunta, Draco le siseó. Acomodó los pergaminos, para dejar encima uno que mostrase un dibujo idéntico, en el que las viñetas estaban en una esquina, mostrando los tres nombres de los ocupantes igual que lo haría la leyenda de un mapa corriente—. Un Hogwarts imaginario es esto mismo, en otro papel; como que _encaja_ las medidas, aún no estoy seguro de qué hace. El problema es que tuve que ponernos a un lado para que funcionara, y no creo que los Merodeadores pusiesen los nombres de cada estudiante y profesor uno por uno, porque es _demasiado_ tiempo y tendría que hacerse cada año, o hacer un hechizo que lo actualice en los ingresos y salidas, pero eso es con tiempo, hechizos de tiempo, y alguna forma de identificación, que no sé, uhm...

El niño observó el mapa-prototipo un momento, para después encogerse de hombros.

—Aún hay mucho que averiguar para que funcione, esto es sin ayuda de Sirius. Él podrá decirnos más.

Harry admiró los pergaminos unos instantes más, luego se inclinó hacia adelante para captar la atención de su amigo, e hizo la única pregunta que le molestaba.

—¿Por qué no me esperaste para hacerlo? O al menos, me hubieses avisado cuando llegamos de las vacaciones, o los días que te quedaste en mi casa, o cuando fuese.

—Te estoy avisando ahora —Draco parpadeó, con una expresión de genuina confusión que resultó casi cómica, y se borró tras un segundo—. Ah, sí, sí. No pensaba hacer más que esto sin ti, en serio, pero tuve la idea y quería probar, y Nym sabe muchísimas cosas sobre magia que normalmente uno no aprende en ninguna parte, por su don.

—Aun así...

—Sobre todo —interrumpió su amigo, enderezándose y con esa sonrisa feroz apoderándose de su rostro de nuevo. Harry, muy a su pesar, no pudo hacer más que corresponderla—, quería probar algo más, y no quería contártelo sin estar seguro de que servía, ni decirte y que después me saliese mal.

—¿Qué más? Incluso lo hiciste mostrar lo que estamos haciendo, no creo que haya "algo más".

—Pero lo hay.

Si el entusiasmo de Draco no bastó para convencerlo de que vería una novedad espectacular, lo hizo la complicada floritura en espiral que dibujó con la varita en el aire.

—_Mutatio_ —ejerció un énfasis en la última vocal y tocó el borde del mapa-prototipo, que comenzó a doblarse sobre sí mismo, hasta adquirir un tamaño diminuto que no debería ser posible.

Una vez que alcanzó a ser más pequeño que una de sus uñas, se ensanchó un par de centímetros; de los lados, le brotaron dos hileras que se juntaron más abajo, en una circunferencia perfecta. Harry abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber qué decir. Al levantar la mirada, descubrió que Draco tenía los ojos puestos en él, expectante.

—¿Lo convertiste...en un anillo?

Su amigo asintió con ganas, aun mirándolo de esa forma que era tan extraña en él. Como si en verdad necesitase sus comentarios.

—No tendré el anillo Malfoy hasta dentro de unos años, pensé que quedaría bien. Es pequeño, nadie tiene que saber qué es; lo llevas bajo los guantes, dentro de la túnica, en clases, y no tenemos que venir hasta aquí para buscar el mapa, porque el hechizo se puede revertir en un seg- ¡no lo toques!

En cuanto Harry estiró la mano para tomarlo, los dedos del otro niño se cerraron en torno a su muñeca, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Rozó el círculo del anillo, y este se desdobló a una velocidad mayor que la anterior, con un sonido de crujido de papel, que dejó sólo un pergamino arrugado en su lugar.

Al observar a Draco, notó que este se encogía un poco al soltarlo. Las pálidas mejillas se le tiñeron de un leve rosa.

—Sí, bueno, _aún_ tengo que mejorarlo —admitió con un hilo de voz, sin mirarlo—. Estuve practicando toda la semana y apenas ayer me salió, por eso te lo quise mostrar hoy, pero no consigo que se quede así cuando se mueve o lo toco, y obviamente no me lo puedo poner tampoco...

—Pero lo hiciste un anillo de papel, con un hechizo.

—Sí, algo así —golpeteó su muslo con la varita y levantó la mirada en un revoloteo de pestañas—. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta la idea? Porque luego pensé que el anillo está mejor para mí que para ti, por...

—No, está bien. Nunca he usado un anillo —apretó los labios un segundo, después decidió que no le importaba—, mi mamá dice que hay una primera vez para todo.

—¿Entonces _sí_ te gusta?

—Claro —Harry no pudo evitar sonreír cuando se percató de que parecía que le acabase de quitar un peso de encima a su amigo, y no se enteraría, hasta años más tarde, que fue el primero de muchos intentos del otro por _impresionarlo_—. ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que hiciste, Draco?

—Hice un mapa y un anillo de papel —replicó en un tono que proclamaba la gran obviedad que era. Frunció el ceño al verlo negar.

—Hiciste algo que le tomó años a los Merodeadores y hasta lo mejoraste, en unas vacaciones, con un _poquito_ de ayuda de tu prima, que ni siquiera ha terminado la Academia.

—Pero...no está listo —Draco sacudió la cabeza y bajó la vista, para contemplar los pergaminos, como si fuese la primera vez que los notaba—. Y se deshace. No puedo creer que se deshaga, ¡practiqué días! No es justo.

—¡Aun así! Eres increíble, tienes que enseñarme a hacer todo eso de los dibujos, y la distancia, y el _mutio_-

—_Mutatio_ —corrigió por inercia, sin despegar los ojos de los papeles entre ambos.

_En verdad no se dio cuenta_. El pensamiento lo llenó de ternura, en una oleada cálida y agradable, que le hizo reír. El sonido debió devolver a su amigo a la realidad, porque rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, la sonrisa de suficiencia de nuevo en su rostro.

—Bueno, te dije que estaba destinado a la grandeza, Potter. Era obvio que algo como esto me iba a pasar.

Harry se limitó a asentir y sonreírle más. Draco lo observó un momento, se removió, después suavizó su expresión, en una sonrisa que era más dulce, no tan egocéntrica.

—Además de eso —se aclaró la garganta—, tengo algunas ideas sobre por qué no sale Ioannidis y su pájaro sí.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuáles? —se inclinó más hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en los muslos y la barbilla en las palmas de las manos.

—Los nigromantes están, pero _no_ están, por lo de tener contacto con los muertos y eso. Sabía que eran _casi_ un espíritu, no qué tanto les afectaba, hasta que Nym me contó que tienen una sección especial de ellos como Aurores en entrenamiento, porque la mayoría de los hechizos de rastreo no los muestran; es más difícil que revelar un fantasma.

—¿Los fantasmas no salen?

Su amigo rodó los ojos.

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas —Draco presionó la punta de la varita en el pergamino doblado, apartado del resto, y se lo tendió cuando las líneas comenzaron a formarse—. También deberíamos pensar en cómo borrarlo, o en si borrarlo, y hacerlo aparecer otra vez, y si...

—Draco —lo silenció con un susurro. Se quitó los últimos vestigios del sueño al tallarse los párpados, y recibió el mapa, para darle un vistazo y comprobar si no salía alguno de los fantasmas conocidos de Hogwarts; no lo hacían—, cálmate, una cosa a la vez. La cabeza me va a explotar.

El niño se cruzó de brazos y bufó.

—Lo imaginé, Weasley me dijo que siempre tienes problemas con estrategias en ajedrez por eso, es como si no pudieses ver el panorama com-

—¿Ron? ¿Cuándo hablaste con Ron de _mí_?

Draco parpadeó un par de veces, en un aparente estado de aturdimiento.

—¿Hace dos días? ¿O tres? Estaba estresado porque el hechizo no me salía y el ajedrez me ayuda a mantener la calma.

—Y jugaron.

—Sí.

—Sin matarse.

—Pues sí.

—¿Y eso fue...?

—Potter, estábamos hablando del mapa.

—Pero ahora yo quiero saber cuándo mis mejores amigos se reunieron _sin_ mí y no me enteré.

Para su sorpresa, el otro niño se rio, cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de una mano.

—Los gemelos me dieron los dulces que me prometieron, y acordamos que la cerveza es para dentro de unas semanas, cuando vayan a Hogsmeade. El Weasley pequeño estaba con ellos —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y llevabas un tablero contigo, y se pusieron a jugar?

—No, eso sería ridículo —frunció un poco el ceño, enderezándose—. Weasley llevaba uno, algo sobre que quería jugar pero no tenía oponentes dignos en Hufflepuff, además de un tal Smith que estaba ocupado ese día.

Harry se frotó los párpados, por debajo de los lentes, de nuevo, sólo para comprobar que no se había dormido y estaba en un sueño. Pareció ser real.

—Así que se llevan bien ahora.

—No seas tonto —replicó, con un gesto vago. Apuntó al Mapa del Merodeador original—. Volvamos a lo importante.

Contuvo otra sonrisa con un esfuerzo y asintió.

—Nos queda toda esta parte por explorar —recorrió con un dedo los pasillos más cercanos al exterior, de cada piso, y las plantas más altas—, y aún tenemos unos problemas con las escaleras móviles, porque no hemos visto por aquí —pasó a señalar a un área que no mostraba nada más que salones vacíos—. No creo que sean sólo unas aulas sin nada, recuerda que hemos encontraron pasadizos en lugares muy raros ya.

Él tuvo que aceptarlo. Arrugó el entrecejo un momento, luego se deshizo de las mantas y se acercó a las cortinas del dosel, aunque no las abrió enseguida.

—¿Vamos a explorar hoy?

Draco no disimuló por completo su sonrisa.

—Esa era la idea de venir a decirte todo esto, Potter.

—Pudiste empezar por ahí —calló las futuras réplicas al correr la cortina, lo que eliminó el encantamiento silenciador, y a su vez, los expuso a Nott, si es que el niño prestaba atención al mundo más allá de sus libros cuando se ponía a leer. Lo dudaba.

Harry se acomodó los lentes y se dirigió al baúl, en busca de la capa de invisibilidad que yacía en el fondo, y quizás, un suéter. Tuvo que obligarse a no lloriquear por el frío suelo de las mazmorras hasta dar con los zapatos y encajarlos en sus pies; un suspiro de alivio se le escapó al conseguirlo.

Se metió en uno de los suéteres tejidos, marca Molly, más viejos entre los que aún le quedaban bien, y se pasó la capa por los hombros, para que sólo le cubriese la espalda.

—¿Otra vez esa cosa fea? —Draco, que se puso de pie y alisaba su pijama con las manos, arrugó la nariz al notar lo que se ponía. Era un comentario similar al que le hizo en navidad, por lo que no hubo sorpresa al oírlo.

—Este es otro.

—¿Tienes _más_ de uno?

—Te dije que cada año...

—Sí, sí. Pensé que los dejarías en el fondo del armario —tiró de una hebra deshilachada al acercarse, y torció la boca unos segundos.

Él rodó los ojos, lo imitó con una voz aguda, que le ganó una mirada poco agradable, y les acomodó la capa por encima a los dos. Comprobó que los cubriese por completo, al mismo tiempo que Draco apoyaba el Mapa original en su antebrazo, y las copias de la estructura en una pila ordenada en el otro, pluma en mano.

—Leporis —llamó con voz queda. Del enredo de cobijas que había sobre su cama, brotó una figura pequeña, que voló hacia ellos gracias a sus orejas y los erráticos movimientos que hacía—. Aquí —A la segunda palabra, el conejo descendió al suelo, se deslizó por debajo de la capa, y alcanzó a su dueño, para acurrucarse en uno de sus hombros.

Harry lo observaba boquiabierto.

—¿Qué? —arqueó una ceja, como si supiese que lo que estaba a punto de decir, era una estupidez.

—¿Tu conejo puede _vernos_ a través de la capa?

—No creo —se tomó un segundo para girar la cabeza, permitiéndole a la criatura olfatear y lamerle una mejilla—, pero le estuve enseñando a reconocer y seguir mi voz.

—Eso es genial.

El niño le contestó con un vago sonido afirmativo, a la vez que le daba un vistazo al cuarto para asegurarse de que su compañero siguiese ajeno a ellos, se acomodaba los papeles, y le hacía un gesto para avanzar.

Con la práctica que tuvieron durante el primer trimestre, abrió la puerta sin hacer ni un sonido, la cerró del mismo modo, y los guio por las escaleras, a la Sala Común y los pasillos de las mazmorras.

Draco iba justo un paso por delante, alternando la vista entre el mapa y el camino por el que andaban, mientras Harry tenía un brazo en alto para conservar el _lumos_ de su varita, y recorría los alrededores con la mirada. Frenaron dos veces antes de subir al primer piso, en especial cuando les pareció ver a Snape _demasiado_ cerca, y tuvieron que esperar a que entrase al cuarto que le correspondía, para proseguir sin riesgos.

A lo lejos, creyó oír un cántico melancólico y escalofriante, mas no hubo sensación de ser observado esa vez, e incluso cuando se lo avisó y se detuvieron cerca de las escaleras, para ver alrededor, no se percataron de nada inusual en el ambiente.

El niño-que-brillaba decidió que no le darían importancia, a menos que el pájaro Augurey se presentase de nuevo. Pero sólo por precaución, Draco se sacó la cadena que sostenía el Apuntador, y lo dejó sobre el lado interno de su codo, señalando la dirección en que estaba Ioannidis.

Deambularon por las escaleras móviles por lo que pudo ser una eternidad. Encontraron un pasadizo detrás de un cuadro, que daba hacia un piso superior a través de un pasillo basto y oscuro —_ambos niños se vieron un poco confundidos por la lógica de Hogwarts, a decir verdad—,_ y una armadura que cobraba vida cuando sentía la presencia de un estudiante, en horario inapropiado, demasiado cerca, para formar un escándalo.

A Harry le tocó cambiar de lugares entonces, para sostenerle la mano y sacarlo corriendo lejos de Filch y su gata. Los gritos amenazadores se escucharon a la distancia cuando Peeves se añadió a la escapada y comenzó a molestarlo.

Frenaron un piso más arriba, para apoyar la espalda en una pared y recuperar el aliento. Draco, aún jadeante, comprobó las viñetas del mapa y la flecha del Apuntador, luego se permitió un escueto suspiro.

—A salvo —murmuró, con un asentimiento.

Harry dio un vistazo a ambos lados del corredor y el tramo de escaleras más próximo. Repitió el gesto.

—_Definitivamente_ a salvo.

Giraron las cabezas para intercambiar una mirada y tuvieron que contener la risa, Harry mordiéndose el labio, Draco apretándolos.

—Ponle una nota a donde está la armadura, para que no pasemos por ahí otra vez...

—Ya lo hice —le contestó, en el mismo tono bajo con que él le habló, pero tenía el ceño fruncido, y la curiosidad lo hizo removerse bajo la capa e inclinarse por encima del hombro que Lep no ocupaba.

—¿Qué pasa?

Por reflejo, los dos se encogieron un poco ante el ruido estridente de armaduras cayéndose, provocado por Peeves a lo lejos, que se ganó más gritos del conserje.

—Por aquí hay _algo_ raro —Draco se cambió de brazo los pergaminos, para acercarse más a él y que pudiesen revisarlos al mismo tiempo. Se soltó de su agarre anterior y señaló un área que se mostraba intermitente y difusa—. Esto _no_ estaba ahí antes.

—¿Seguro?

Lo vio asentir y apretar los labios otra vez.

—¿Tal vez...?

—Vamos a averiguar —Harry asintió, sujetándole los hombros para volver a la improvisada hilera con que se movían bajo la capa. A último momento, se asomó de nuevo sobre su hombro—. ¿Qué hora tienes en el Apuntador?

—Casi la una.

Moriría de sueño al día siguiente, ya se lo podía imaginar, pero Draco aparentaba estar en perfectas condiciones; por la manera en que le daba vueltas a la pluma en su mano, se notaba que esperaba tener al menos otro descubrimiento por esa noche, para irse exhaustos a la cama.

_Hay que tener cuidado con la curiosidad que puede sentir Draco_, añadió al registro imaginario, a pesar de estar seguro que, desde que comenzaron las expediciones nocturnas, debía haber agregado comentarios similares un millar de veces.

Sin embargo, era uno de esos detalles por los que se sentía incapaz de enojarse. Quizás tendría que hacer otra lista de estos un día.

El niño le hizo un gesto para indicarle que lo siguiese, ese movimiento flojo de muñeca que le hacía saber que tenía una idea de por dónde ir.

Caminaron despacio y en silencio hacia las escaleras más próximas, alcanzaron una plataforma pequeña, cuadrada, antes de que estas se moviesen para completar una vuelta. Draco los llevó por la única puerta que había, de un armario de escobas, tanteó una de las paredes, hasta que dio con una piedra suelta y la presionó para cambiarla de posición.

Un sonido de arrastre fue la advertencia que tuvieron cuando la pared se dividió en dos segmentos y se separó, revelando una abertura hacia una cueva y un suelo en forma de pendiente, que iba hacia abajo.

Draco levantó el mapa para que pudiese darle una ojeada sin inclinarse. El área recién descubierta, comenzaba a hacerse más clara, aunque todavía era intermitente.

Intercambiaron otra mirada, más determinada ahora que sabían que iban por buen camino, y avanzaron por la cueva.

Al principio, el suelo húmedo creaba chapoteos y les empapaba los zapatos a ambos, escuchó un débil quejido de su amigo. No fue hasta que el niño se resbaló y Harry tuvo que sostenerlo con ambos brazos, para que no saliese cuesta abajo, que supo que _algo_ no andaba bien.

La varita se zafó del agarre entre sus dedos, cayó con un tintineo y rodó por la pendiente, hasta perderse de vista. Draco se sostenía de forma precaria, mitad aferrado a él, mitad ocupado con los pergaminos.

Luego la sensación de ser observados volvió.

En un descuido, suavizó el agarre. Draco emitió un grito ahogado al irse hacia adelante. Harry se lanzó tras él, intentando sostenerlo, e impactaron contra un suelo rocoso, en un torbellino de extremidades, pijamas y una capa, hasta una superficie más seca y regular.

—Merlín, ¿qué...? Potter, estás _matándome_ —gimoteó desde alguna parte de la oscuridad, que provenía debajo de él. Harry se apresuró a buscar un punto de apoyo para los brazos e impulsarse hacia arriba, de modo que no lo aplastase.

—Lo siento, lo siento, ¿dónde...

—_Lumos_.

El hechizo fue una exhalación, pero incluso antes de que la varita de Draco les brindase una luz blanquecina, ambos se tensaron al caer en cuenta de que sus voces no eran el único ruido presente. Una respiración lenta y profunda envolvía el lugar al que llegaron.

—...estamos? —completó con voz ahogada, quedándose sin aliento al ver a la criatura que los acompañaba.

Era la bestia más aterradora que Harry había visto en su vida, y a sus once años, habría jurado que tenía el tamaño de su casa en Godric's Hollow. De pelaje oscuro, tres cabezas que estaban amontonadas, con los ojos cerrados, sobre un par de patas que eran más grandes que los dos juntos.

Tragó en seco. Tuvo la impresión de que Draco hacía lo mismo al llevarse una mano a la boca y apretar con fuerza.

—No grites, no grites, no grites...—rogó en un susurro. El otro le dirigió una mirada desagradable y se echó un poco hacia atrás, aún atrapado en el desastre en que se convirtieron al caer.

Cuando lograron sacarse la capa, un resoplido de la cabeza más próxima, los azotó igual que una oleada de aire caliente. Malfoy se tensó tanto que Harry se distrajo, de nuevo, por el temor de que fuese a gritar; la mano con que sostenía la varita le temblaba al mantenerla en alto, para que pudiesen distinguir la sala circular en que estaban.

Con cuidado, forzándose a no dar más que respiraciones superficiales y desobedecer el impulso de echar a correr, palpó el suelo en busca de su propia varita. Los dedos se le cerraron sobre un trozo de madera circular, y al balbucear el encantamiento, una luz idéntica a la que Draco generaba, se unió a esta.

Su amigo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no temblar más al recoger los pergaminos. En el momento en que otra ola caliente los alcanzó, Harry también se encogió.

_Sólo tenían que volver por donde llegaron, ¿cierto? _

Gateaba, medio arrastrándose, hacia Draco, cuando un débil ruido de roce los alertó a ambos. Ojos de un gris brillante lo buscaron, enormes y en pánico. Quiso decirle que no tenía de que preocuparse.

Lo hubiese hecho, si Lep no acabase de echar a volar hacia el gigantesco perro de tres cabezas, para sentarse sobre la nariz de uno.

Harry sintió que la mandíbula se le desencajaba en un grito mudo. Vio al conejo olfatear el aire y mover las orejas, el perro resopló de nuevo; cuando debió notar que el peso extra no se quitaba de encima, entreabrió los ojos con un gruñido que hizo temblar las paredes y el suelo.

Deseó soltar la sarta de palabras groseras que Sirius decía y Lily le prohibía oír, pero no se las sabía, así que sólo pudo hacer un sonido lastimero al apurarse para reunirse con su amigo. Draco se acomodaba los pergaminos y el Apuntador dentro del pijama con prisas, sin despegar los ojos ni la varita del perro que comenzaba a levantarse. Fue él quien lo vio.

La criatura alcanzó el techo al erguirse, Lep se puso a revolotear alrededor de sus tres cabezas. La de la derecha, al percatarse de los niños, lanzó una mordida al aire, que llegó lo bastante cerca de ellos como para que percibiesen el aliento fétido rozarlos.

El perro gruñó otra vez. Draco gritó con la suficiente fuerza para que sintiese que los tímpanos se le rompían; más tarde, se preguntaría si fue un hechizo lo que produjo tal sonido.

Después hubo un par de manos que lo empujaban, un jalón. Fue su turno de gritar cuando recibieron un golpe, se deslizaron a través de otro agujero y cayeron _más_.

Harry recordaría que la visión se le oscureció un momento. Tras parpadear varias veces, lograría enfocar una cabellera rubia platinada, que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Se movió con dificultad, lamentándose por los latigazos de dolor de los músculos y la espalda, sobre una superficie cubierta de _algo_ más blando, por la forma en que se sentía.

—¿Draco? —no se dio cuenta de lo seca que tenía la garganta hasta que intentó hablarle y el sonido apenas brotó de sus labios. Estiró una mano, hasta dar con el hombro de su amigo, y lo zarandeó; le pareció oír una débil protesta—. Draco, ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste? ¿Me oyes?

El cuerpo sobre él se removió con pesadez.

—Estoy..._vivo_ —la cabeza rubia se alzó lo necesario para que se encontrase con los ojos entrecerrados, la expresión de dolor teatral—, pero duele.

Harry llevó los dedos hacia la mejilla de Draco, el lugar donde tenía unas líneas rojizas de cortes; al tocarlas, este se encogió y sacudió la cabeza, lanzando una mordida fingida al aire, que le recordó a la bestia de tres cabezas de un modo bastante irónico.

—¿Qué te duele?

—_Existir_.

Intentó poner una mueca de hastío, pero muy a su pesar, terminó por soltar un resoplido de risa y negar. Lo abrazó con fuerza, lo sintió removerse, tensarse un segundo, luego relajarse bajo su contacto.

—Potter.

—¿Hm? —enterró la cara en una parte del cabello del otro, y suplicó en su mente porque, al girarse, no hubiese otra criatura de tres cabezas, _o algo peor._

—Creo que estamos en problemas.

—Me imagino que sí.

—Potter —repitió. Ante la suave sacudida en uno de sus hombros, se apartó y le prestó más atención—, _tienes_ que ver esto.

Draco, que se sostenía con los brazos doblados por encima de él, tenía los ojos puestos en una zona más allá de ambos. Harry arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, tanto como el cuello se lo permitía, para encontrar lo que tenía a su amigo tan intrigado.

Acababan de llegar a una sala bien iluminada por focos dorados, con filas de mesas de exposiciones, selladas por cajas de cristal. Al fondo, en un elevado de tres escalones por encima del nivel del suelo, estaba el espejo de Oesed.

* * *

**Me gusta bastante todo el concepto de este capítulo con las notas, el cuento, los detalles (fue una de las razones de que decidiese esperar la fecha cercana, para dedicárselo a una de mis flanes queridas, jajaja). Tengo que advertirles que no se fíen de nada, porque aunque tomé a Fluffy del canon, el resto de la trama de HP1 lo mandé bien lejos…**

**Fluffy cumple una función, por supuesto. Quería subir este capítulo seguido del otro, pero me di cuenta de que son súper largos, el tiempo me ahorca y mi cabeza va a explotar, ya saben, nada fuera de lo usual. Lamentablemente, tendrán que esperar un poco más para entender de qué va esto ¿?**

**¡Me encantan las teorías que he leído sobre Pansy! Alguien estuvo tan, tan cerca de adelantarse a un hecho…si sólo hubiese prestado atención a otra persona, jajaja.**

**Y tengo que darles la razón a quienes mencionan lo del coqueteo del Harry pequeño. Harry de once coquetea mejor que Harry de quince ¿?¿?**

**Opd, me hicieron un comentario sobre Jacint y Draco que me dejó riendo como cinco minutos enteros porque es taaaan acertado. Mi beta les tiene un shippeo intenso y yo como "no, no, no, Draco tiene un crush infantil con él como hasta los diez, sólo eso".**

**Me hicieron una pregunta sobre por qué Narcissa dejó de trabajar, eso no debería contestarlo, porque produce más preguntas que respuestas si evito los spoilers ¿? sin embargo, sí puedo aclarar sobre el collar de flores. En lugar de ser plantas que se alimentan de agua y nutrientes (que sí, también lo hacen, pero el terrario se ocupa), lo hacen más de la magia de sus promesas al cumplirse; por ende, si la promesa no está siendo llevada a cabo, la flor comienza a marchitarse, justo como haría si le faltase agua o algo por el estilo. Revisar el terrario entonces sirve para comprobar el estado del resto de la planta y pensar qué hacer.**

**Creo que Harry no se horroriza porque lo emparejen a Draco (cosa que yo también amo, por cierto, es adrede, dhddk), porque está acostumbrado a que los gemelos fastidien a todos. Él incluido. Además, es Draco y son amigos, y no le interesan esas cosas ¿?**

**Amo la teoría de que Harry conozca bien la mansión porque se va a casar con Draco, nada que ver con el resto, pero tan cierta, jAJAJAJA.**

**No se los he mencionado antes, pero a partir del Libro 3, Draco comienza a tener más perspectivas. Hay otros personajes también, pero en general, es Harry o uno de sus dos amigos Sly quien narra.**

**aHHHHH, me harán hablar de escritores por algo que me mencionaron. La cosa es que un "escritor", ****como yo lo veo****, tiene que **_**estudiar**_** para serlo. No digo que vamos y tenemos una carrera literaria, sino que leemos mucho, revisamos recursos, estilos, hacemos ejercicios. Si supieran todo lo que he estudiado, investigado, probado, **_**sólo**_** para llegar a escribir como lo hago ahora (que pienso que tengo las mil y un cosas que mejorar todavía) no creo que les queden ganas de dedicarse a esto, ni como pasatiempo, jajaja. Existen este tipo de personas que tienen un mundo maravilloso y gran creatividad, pero lo cuentan. **_**No escriben**_**. Sus libros no usan bien los recursos, no toman las narrativas como deberían, bla, bla, bla. Es decir, les falta toda la parte técnica y de teoría. No es que lo hagan **_**mal**_**, es que lo hacen a su manera, crean algo **_**maravilloso**_**, pero cuando buscas el valor literario en sí…no es bueno. Es un concepto complejo, no sé si me explico ¿? y varía mucho; por ejemplo, King tiene una manía con la repetición, probablemente adrede, y todos conocemos una obra de él, al menos por referencias ¿? no es que yo lo haga mejor, ya que estamos, porque me lee alguien que estudie literatura y es capaz de matarme, por detalles que incluso son intencionales, en especial para los fics, jAJAJAJA.**

**Para fines informativos, por un comentario súper gracioso que encontré, Saaghi se haría amiga de Lep porque Lep se transformaría en una Saaghi ¿?¿?**

**Otra cosa que me interesa aclarar. Me preguntaron sobre cómo es la sociedad mágica del AU respecto a los homosexuales. De hecho, creo que a los magos no les importa en lo más mínimo ¿? supongo que por alguna parte habrá prejuicios, como con todo, pero no es que sea gran cosa. Imagino que los más afectados serían los sangrepura, pero mientras continúen el linaje (y cumplan ciertos requisitos de los que sabrán más adelante…), todo en orden.**

**Y sí, que Remus y Sirius están juntos. Llevan años juntos, sólo que son **_**Remus**_** y **_**Sirius**_** para Harry; por la edad que tiene, quise mantener esa perspectiva despistada que me parece va con el Harry canon, jajaja. El pobre quizás no entienda todas las implicaciones del "juntos", pero sabe que se aman y lo aman a él, y es lo que importa.**

**A decir verdad, creo que Draco quiere mucho a Lily. Intenta expresarlo sin ser efusivo y no le sale bien, pero bueno, es que él es así, jajaja. Lily está haciendo algo realmente dulce por él, aunque Harry no lo note todavía, y por ende, creo que ustedes tampoco ¿?**

**Considero que Narcissa es más recatada con sus muestras de afecto por el tipo de ambiente en que creció y su personalidad, no porque quiera menos a Harry. Pienso que Cissy apreciaría a quien hiciese feliz a su bebé dragón uwu.**

**Al parecer, me alargué demasiado con esto, siento que respondí 2828339833939 comentarios, por lo que lo dejaré hasta aquí. Ya saben, como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**

**PD (antes de que lo olvide, jajaja): las trabas de Dracobebé y Harrybebé por el término "metamorfomagia" proceden de una plática con mi compañero de cuarto, donde le pedí que me dijese la palabra y él hizo un sonido como "medamofonomagia" ¿? está bien complicado decirlo en voz alta y que suenen normal y bien, así que decidí que se les dificultase más a unos niños de diez años. Además, me parecen adorables, lo siento, jAJAJA.**


	13. 12 L1

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 1. **_**Harry Potter y la piedra de la luna.**_

* * *

**Capítulo doce: **_De cuando Draco (y Harry) se sigue metiendo en problemas (con criaturas mágicas)_

Harry se percató del momento exacto en que la respiración de Draco se cortó con una brusca inhalación, y se estremeció encima de él. Se aferró a sus brazos, jalándolo con suavidad.

—Draco —su amigo emitió un débil sonido que indicaba que lo oía, aunque todavía tenía los ojos puestos en el espejo—, ¿dónde estamos?

—No...estoy seguro —susurró despacio, a la vez que se impulsaba hacia arriba para quedar sentado. Harry intentó imitarlo, pero un mareo lo invadió. Cayó de espaldas con un sonido estridente y un quejido por el golpe en la parte de atrás de la cabeza—. ¿Estás bien?

Asintió a la cabellera rubia que se inclinó sobre él por un momento, y apretó los párpados, en un intento de distraerse del dolor. Escuchó el crujido de papel, un roce de telas. Al abrirlos de nuevo, vio que el otro niño acababa de sacar los pergaminos y el Apuntador.

—¿Y bien? —dobló los brazos, se apoyó en los codos; esa vez, pudo sostener el lado superior del cuerpo sin sentir que el mundo le daba vueltas.

Draco apretó los labios, alternó la mirada entre el mapa original y el objeto mágico, con un ceño que se profundizó más después de unos segundos.

—No estoy seguro —repitió, en voz tan queda, que no lo habría escuchado de no ser por el silencio absoluto del lugar.

—¿Cómo que no? El mapa tendría que...

Un ladrido en la distancia sacudió las paredes. Harry se encogió y levantó la vista, en dirección al sonido. En lo alto, desde un agujero en lo que debía constituir un techo cóncavo de diseños complicados, se podía divisar uno de los hocicos de la bestia de tres cabezas, gruñéndoles.

Un bufido de Draco devolvió su atención a él. Cuando el niño se dio cuenta de que lo observaba, le tendió el mapa. Harry hizo el esfuerzo por sentarse, a pesar de que el mundo volvió a girar a su alrededor, y revisó el área donde aparecían los trazos intermitentes. Sus viñetas no estaban ahí.

Recorrió los lados del mapa, los pasillos de aulas, los sectores de las distintas Salas Comunes, las escaleras móviles.

_Nada._

Sus nombres no estaban en ninguna parte del Mapa del Merodeador.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Qué...? —se trabó con las palabras, resopló, y se dejó caer hacia atrás, para recostarse de nuevo en la superficie extraña del suelo. Se pasó ambas manos por la cabeza en un gesto desesperado, que le dejó el cabello peor de lo que estaba, luego dijo lo que le preocupaba aún más que la criatura multicabezas:—. Mi mamá no se tiene que enterar de esto.

—Madre tampoco.

—No vamos a decir nada. A nadie.

—Nada de nada —aceptó Draco, en un murmullo.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Harry soltó una larga exhalación.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —lloriqueó— ¿qué hicimos?

Por unos instantes, lo único que se oyó en la habitación fue el "hm" de su amigo, el gruñido lejano de la bestia, la respiración errática de Harry. Cuando el niño habló, casi dio un salto.

—Tal vez es una sala encantada —mencionó, lento, dubitativo. Al ladear la cabeza, lo vio darle una revisión más al mapa y el Apuntador—, Nym me contó que hay varias en Hogwarts, y tienen diferentes usos. No se encuentran por medios normales. Padre llevó a madre a una, una vez, cuando estudiaban aquí, que les mostró una proyección de sí mismos años después, de adultos; nunca la volvieron a encontrar.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Creo que algunas vienen y se van, o sólo se abren en algunos momentos, para ciertas personas, o por ciertas razones. Necesitan algo para funcionar, supongo —se encogió de hombros y golpeteó un borde del mapa con la varita—. Sería lógico...pensar que esas salas especiales no salen aquí, apareceremos como si no estuviésemos, pero deberíamos seguir dentro de Hogwarts.

—¿_Deberíamos_?

Como toda respuesta, señaló hacia arriba con la varita. El perro gigante, como si se hubiese percatado de que ambos lo vieron por un segundo, volvió a soltar un ladrido aturdidor.

—Nos empujó hacia una trampilla bajo su pata.

—No podía sólo- no sé, empujarnos hacia la salida y mandarnos a la cama con una advertencia ladrando, ¿cierto? —hizo un gesto vago con la mano. Draco rodó los ojos.

—Pudo ser peor —cuando se limitó a observarlo con incredulidad, él bufó—. Pudo mordernos. No creo que lo hubiese hecho _sólo_ para dejarnos una _marquita_ en el brazo.

Tragó en seco por el escalofrío que lo recorrió ante la idea. Tuvo que asentir a regañadientes.

—Así que estamos bajo un perro de tres cabezas y de mal humor.

—Sí.

—Genial.

—Nada mejor para un sábado por la noche, ¿verdad? —le respondió en el mismo tono venenoso que él, sin querer, utilizó. Harry levantó un poco la cabeza para observarlo, y de pronto, comenzaron a reírse.

Se cubrió los ojos con las manos y ejerció una débil presión. Para su mala suerte, le sirvió para recordar que no soñaba.

—¿En qué nos metimos?

—Problemas interesantes, Potty…—lo vio encogerse de nuevo, para luego trastabillar al ponerse de pie.

Draco se acomodó el mapa contra el antebrazo, el Apuntador apoyado en uno de sus bordes, y empezó a caminar despacio, tanteando cada punto antes de pisar, con la varita en la mano libre. Después de un momento, Harry alzó la cabeza para volver a fijarse en la trampilla que los llevó hasta ahí. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Y Lep?

El niño frenó en seco, a mitad de un paso. Terminó de bajar el pie y le dedicó una mirada vacía por encima del hombro, mas no lo engañaba; al oírlo, los hombros se le pusieron tensos.

Apuntó hacia arriba con la varita, otra vez.

—Leporis se...quedó con _eso_ —la voz se le quebró en la tercera palabra, él decidió no hacer comentario alguno. Draco se volvió hacia adelante, se aferró a los objetos que cargaba, y continuó alejándose.

_Algo_ se retorció en el pecho de Harry al intentar levantarse. Habría jurado que el suelo se ondulaba, y le costó mantener el equilibrio, pero una vez que lo consiguió, pudo comenzar a caminar también.

Se abrazó a sí mismo, sin saber qué hacer. Siguió con la mirada los movimientos de Draco, que le daba vistazos a las exhibiciones, tocaba los límites de la sala con la varita, revisaba el mapa y el Apuntador, en un frío silencio.

—¿Qué haces?

—Busco una salida que no necesite pasar por el perro de tres cabezas que se- se _comió_ a mi estúpida rata fea, Potter, ¿qué más crees que estoy haciendo? ¿_Jugando_? A veces eres tan-

Las palabras se le cortaron con una brusca inhalación, que se combinó con un ruido lastimero. Draco se quedó quieto, de espaldas a él. Se puso aún más rígido cuando lo escuchó arrastrar los pies en su dirección.

—No te acerques, Potter —masculló entre dientes, sin verlo.

—Pero...

—No te me vayas a acercar —recalcó, la firmeza de vuelta en su voz suave—. Si quieres ayudar, que sea buscando una _estúpida_ salida de este _estúpido_ lugar en el que nos metimos por...

—¿Por ser _estúpidos_? —ofreció. Aunque la risa ahogada que le respondió sonaba a llanto en el fondo, Harry se quedó donde estaba, con una sensación incómoda.

No estaba seguro de qué tan buena idea era, cuando los impulsos y la experiencia —_al menos, su experiencia de cuando se oía así y su madre lo notaba—_, le exigían acercarse y calmarlo. Pero era Draco.

Pensase lo que pensase, Draco siempre le resultó _un poco_ extraño.

El niño-que-brillaba completó una vuelta y media al lugar, después avanzó por el pasillo del medio, el que daba directo al espejo, mientras leía un trozo de pergamino, sacado de algún bolsillo escondido de la capa. Harry intentó detallar la sala y dejar de mirar todo lo que hacía, para no alterarlo más.

El sitio era amplio, de una forma casi cuadrada. Más allá de donde cayeron, que como pensó, estaba cubierto de un material similar a la paja, sobre el piso de roca, había un tramo de dos escalones, que separaba un borde de la sala, con columnas cada pocos pasos, de los corredores que se creaban entre las cajas de cristal y sus exposiciones. La luz provenía de antorchas, colocadas en las paredes, en medio de cada par de columnas.

A simple vista, no existía más salida que la trampilla que estaba por encima de sus cabezas. Él procuró no pensarlo demasiado, confiado en que, si podían irse de otro modo, Draco era el adecuado para descubrirlo; habría apostado lo que fuera por esa certeza.

Las exhibiciones constaban de piedras de diferentes colores, siluetas y tamaños, manuscritos abiertos, que reposaban en encuadernados desgatados, artefactos de metales que no conocía, como unas esferas diminutas que flotaban dentro de su respectivo contenedor.

Otro gruñido del perro de tres cabezas hizo temblar el suelo y a los niños. Draco levantó la mirada a la trampilla, sus manos se convirtieron en puños que apretaron el mapa. Harry deseó poder asegurarle que su conejo estaba mejor de lo que pensaba, pero no supo cómo.

—Lo que hiciste arriba —murmuró tras un rato, en el que se dedicó a caminar entre las exposiciones y darle vistazos de reojo a lo que su compañero realizaba—, ese sonido, ¿fue un hechizo?

—Qué listo, Potter, reconoces mi voz —le replicó con un deje de amargura, que lo hizo arrugar el entrecejo.

No le gustaba cuando Draco actuaba _así_. Cuando no era el Draco que conocía, sino el desagradable, horrible, que los demás esperaban que fuese. Harry, que sabía que no era en realidad de _ese_ modo, no podía explicarse por qué tenía que reaccionar como tal. _Ni evitar que le preocupase un poco._

—Sonó feo y fuerte, por eso lo supe —fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar. Indiferente a él, su amigo continuaba moviéndose alrededor del espejo, como si esperase encontrar una puerta escondida detrás—. ¿Es otro de los que te enseñó Jacint?

—Sí.

—¿Sirve para confun…?

—Sirve para _romperle_ la cabeza desde adentro a alguien más fuerte que yo, en caso de emergencia.

Harry sintió que la boca se le secaba. Por un instante, se le olvidó dónde estaban y la razón de la molestia del niño.

—¿Qué?

Lo escuchó bufar.

—Romperles la cabeza, Potter. _Explotar_, si te gusta más.

—Pero eso...eso es...—_horrible_, iba a balbucear, pero se mordió el labio y se calló.

—Es magia oscura intermedia —concretó, monótono, como si no fuese consciente de que aún le contestaba mientras revisaba el mapa de nuevo—. Estoy seguro de que ya te habías enterado de que en Durmstrang se practica.

_Tú no vas a Durmstrang_, estuvo a punto de decir; no pudo. Sentía las palabras atoradas en la garganta, frente a la imagen de Draco, _su_ Draco, que contaba historias, veía las estrellas y lo peinaba, a pesar de que le tomase horas dejarlo presentable, usando _ese_ hechizo contra otra persona.

—No me rompiste la cabeza —mencionó. El otro niño se giró, con una ceja arqueada, en una cuestión silenciosa que prefirió no interpretar.

—Creo que es un poco obvio que _no_ quiero romperte la cabeza. Me enseñó a controlar la intensidad para aturdir, pero ya que lo dices…

Se calló de forma tan abrupta que Harry temió los peores escenarios. Como si hubiese captado un movimiento próximo, Draco se volvió a dar la vuelta. Quedó de cara al espejo, ojos grises y enormes observaron el cristal, antes de que emitiese un jadeo.

Se echó hacia atrás tan rápido que trastabilló, los objetos que cargaba se resbalaron. El mapa se agitó en el aire, como la hoja de un árbol en otoño, la varita rodó por el suelo.

Dio un paso lejos, _y otro, otro, otro_. Cuando Harry iba a correr hacia él para ver qué le pasaba, un manchón gris atravesó su campo de visión, y se estrelló contra su amigo.

Draco gritó, se tambaleó, cayó. Terminó sentado en el suelo con un ruido sordo y un quejido. Lep estaba sobre su cabeza, agitado, olisqueando, las orejas todavía sacudiéndose por el vuelo que lo llevó de regreso a su dueño.

Al dar un vistazo hacia arriba, se percató de que la trampilla ya no estaba obstaculizada. Intentó imaginarse al conejo esperando una oportunidad para pasar por debajo del perro de tres cabezas, y buscar al niño. Hubiese sonreído, si un sollozo no hubiese cortado el silencio.

—¡Estúpida rata fea! —el reclamo resonó contra las piedras de la sala, al mismo tiempo que Draco sujetaba al conejo con ambas manos y lo ponía frente a su rostro; ceño fruncido, ojos cristalizados, un rictus de desprecio deformado por un puchero, incluidos— ¡te crees que puedes ir por ahí, haciendo lo que se te dé la gana! ¡¿Para qué te estoy entrenando, perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, si vas y te subes sobre un monstruo como ese?! ¡Pudiste haberte muerto, por estúpido! ¡Pudiste habernos matado a los tres! ¡¿Qué no tienes cere...?! Oh, no, ¡quieto, qui- quieto!

Otro sollozo llenó la sala cuando giró la cabeza, en un intento de evitar que el conejo le volviese a lamer la mejilla. Se quejó un par de veces; en cada una, Lep movió las orejas, le tocó la cara con la nariz, y le pasó la lengua rasposa.

Cuando se cansó de la lucha sin sentido, lo apretó contra su pecho con ambos brazos, y agachó la cabeza para ocultarla en el espeso pelaje de la criatura. Harry notó que no tenía las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas, pero sí con un leve tono rosa.

Seguro de que era lo único que su amigo necesitaba para recuperar la calma, se acercó tan lento como pudo, y al alcanzarlo, se puso de cuclillas junto a él. Draco se estremeció, en señal de que era consciente de su presencia, mas no hizo ademán alguno de enderezarse.

Acababa de poner una mano en su hombro y abrir la boca para decirle que estaba bien, que _todo_ estaba bien, cuando un sonido de aleteo y una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos, se le adelantó.

—Señor Malfoy, señor Potter —Harry ahogó un jadeo cuando el Augurey de la profesora voló por encima de ellos y se posó en la parte más alta del espejo de Oesed. Sintió que, bajo su tacto, Draco se volvía a tensar, y le dio un suave apretón en respuesta—, creo que entienden que _necesitamos_ hablar.

Dio un vistazo alrededor, en busca de la mujer, sin resultados. Al parecer, el pájaro descendió por la trampilla sin ella.

No sabía si era una buena o mala señal.

Despacio, el niño-que-brillaba levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos grises, más claros y serenos, se detuvieron un momento extra en la superficie del cristal, antes de fijarse en el ave; Harry se preguntó si otra vez hallaba a Lucius Malfoy en el espejo.

Saber que podía volver a perder la única visión de su padre que tenía, y haría _esa_ expresión triste de nuevo, le produjo un retortijón en el pecho. No lo pensó cuando le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Draco le dirigió una breve mirada, extrañada, luego volvió a concentrarse en el pájaro; notó que se le pegaba a un costado, y le sostenía un lado del pijama con una mano, sin embargo.

—Profesora —la voz no le tembló al saludar al ave con un gesto de cabeza, aunque él no podía saber si era por una extraordinaria habilidad para conservar la calma, para _simular_ que lo hacía, o sólo porque no era la mujer a quien enfrentaban en sí.

—_Necesitamos_ hablar —insistió el pájaro, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado y después al otro.

Draco asintió. Se impulsó hacia arriba para ponerse de pie, aferrado a su ropa y al conejo. Harry, que se percató de que apretaba los labios al ver sus cosas dispersas, rodó los ojos y las recogió por él, acomodándose los pergaminos bajo el brazo, igual que lo había visto hacer en un par de ocasiones.

—No tienes que mirarlo —murmuró, al darse cuenta de que observaba el espejo. Le pareció que tragaba en seco, para después volver a asentir.

—No lo hago —respondió en el mismo tono bajo. Ahí sintió que entendía _mucho_ más de lo que esa simple frase decía. Más aun de lo que podría haberle explicado.

El Augurey emitió ese cántico melancólico, tétrico, que lo caracterizaba. Echó a volar, trazando círculos por encima de ellos.

—Necesitamos hablar, necesitamos hablar —repetía.

Draco se dio la vuelta y avanzó primero. Debido al agarre que mantenía el otro niño en su ropa, sintió un tirón y lo siguió.

Por el rabillo del ojo, creyó ver un resplandor. Giró la cabeza al pasar junto a una exhibición, en la que yacía una almohadilla de terciopelo azul, con una piedra de un reluciente color plateado, cubierta de manchas.

—¿Potter? —no notó que se detuvo hasta que Draco lo llamó; al verlo, él también se había parado. El pájaro todavía daba vueltas sobre los dos—. ¿Estás bien?

Harry le dio un vistazo más a la exhibición, sólo para descubrir que la piedra tenía otra forma y tono. Parpadeó varias veces.

—Yo debería preguntarte eso —espetó, en voz baja. Draco se encogió de hombros y lo hizo seguir andando.

Cuando llegaron a la zona de paja, que estaba debajo de la trampilla, el Augurey descendió hasta quedar un poco por encima de sus cabezas y graznó.

—De una pata cada uno —intercambiaron una breve mirada, sin entender a qué se refería, por lo que el ave volvió a hacer ese sonido agudo y movió las patas. Harry cerró los dedos alrededor de una—, sí, así.

El niño-que-brillaba tardó un momento en envolver la otra.

—¡Sujétense!

Sin más aviso que ese y otro ruido desagradable, el pájaro empezó a subir. Al comienzo, no hubo diferencia; tras unos segundos, cuando sus pies abandonaron el suelo y tuvieron que ahogar un grito, los hizo regresar, a través de la trampilla.

Sabía lo que Draco esperaba ver al llegar arriba, porque él pensó lo mismo, las caras de espanto los delataban: el enorme perro de tres cabezas, listo para morderlos.

Pero los depositó en el suelo con cuidado, se zafó de su agarre, y echó a volar en dirección a la silueta que estaba junto a la única puerta. La profesora Ioannidis estaba en medio de una flauta y un arpa flotantes, que tocaban una melodía débil por sí mismas. El perro estaba echado; por lo que vio, dormía.

Aun así, no tentaron a la suerte. Harry se movió de la forma más sigilosa que era capaz, para recoger la capa de invisibilidad del suelo, doblarla, y metérsela entre la franela y el pantalón del pijama. Draco mantuvo los ojos sobre la criatura hasta que llegaron a un lado de la profesora y la puerta se abrió por su cuenta.

El Augurey se posó en un hombro de la mujer, que envuelta en telas oscuras y sombras antinaturales, apenas era visible por el _lumos_ de su varita.

—Fluffy —dijo el ave, con una sacudida de las alas y cola. Sólo el vistazo que le dio al perro, les aclaró qué era _"Fluffy"—._ No se supone que los estudiantes lo conozcan.

Hubo un movimiento a su lado, en la oscuridad. Como si se tratase de un acuerdo tácito, Harry dio un paso adelante y se posicionó de manera que cubría casi por completo a su amigo, quien borraba el contenido del mapa en un susurro y lo escondía en su pijama también.

—Debería haber una advertencia de un perro enorme de tres cabezas, para evitarlo —mencionó a la ligera. No se relajó hasta que percibió que Draco volvía a quedarse quieto.

—Entonces los Gryffindor vendrían cada semana —sentenció el pájaro. Un instante más tarde, la mujer se dio la vuelta para caminar de vuelta al pasillo.

El niño miró por encima del hombro al otro, que asintió. Ambos le dieron un vistazo más al perro dormido y los instrumentos que se tocaban solos, para después seguir a la profesora. En el pasillo, Draco le sujetó una mano, del modo en que hacía cuando estaban bajo la capa. No lo soltó en el trayecto que hicieron por las escaleras móviles ni en los otros corredores; él tampoco se lo pidió, ni consideró hacerlo.

La mujer avanzaba unos pasos por delante de ellos, con las manos unidas al frente. El ave se había girado y tenía los ojos puestos en los dos, por lo que no hicieron ningún intento de comunicarse.

Al girar en la próxima esquina, Peeves apareció con una de sus canciones escandalosas. Se detuvo en seco al fijarse en la profesora. Regresó por donde llegó, sin que tuviesen que decírselo. El niño pensó en lo mucho que deseaba tener la misma opción de apartarse.

Llegaron al área del castillo que estaba apartada en un conjunto confuso de pasillos, que daban cabida a dormitorios del personal, algunas oficinas de maestros y aulas vacías. Una de las puertas se abrió cuando la profesora se detuvo frente a esta, extendió un brazo para pedirles que entrasen. El pájaro ladeó la cabeza y los siguió con grandes ojos oscuros, mientras pasaban.

Un aroma denso los golpeó, aún en el pasillo.

Draco entró primero. Le sujetaba más fuerte la mano de lo que lo hacía en medio del corredor, pero fue quien lo arrastró dentro de lo que, a simple vista, era una oficina desordenada.

—Tomen asiento —el Augurey voló por encima de ellos. Se posó en una percha, detrás del escritorio cubierto de pergaminos y libros, al tiempo que un par de sillas levitaban frente de la mesa, para ellos dos.

Se sentaron de forma simultánea. Fue el turno de Harry de apretarle un poco la mano, gesto que su amigo le correspondió.

El lugar debía ser más amplio de lo que parecía; los estantes que abarcaban las paredes, del suelo al techo, repletos de ejemplares, eran responsables de la impresión de que estaban comprimidos en un espacio muy reducido. Algunas mesas redondas y pequeñas estaban dispersas por aquí y por allá, con objetos de metal o las bases que sostenían los inciensos que aromatizaban la estancia, pilas de libros se amontonaban en diferentes puntos del suelo. Detrás de la percha de Dárdano, colgaba un tapiz de aspecto antiguo de un país diferente en otra época, un mapa de la Gran Bretaña actual, y un dibujo detallado de la anatomía del cuerpo humano, que tapaban casi por completo una puerta. No tenía idea de hacia dónde redirigiría.

La profesora rodeó el escritorio para tomar asiento del otro lado; con un simple giro de la muñeca con que sostenía la varita, invocó una tetera y un par de tazas de porcelana en _platitos_, de esos que hacían que Harry tuviese miedo de ensuciarlos o romperlos. El líquido que se vertió por sí mismo, en el aire ante sus ojos, humeaba y tenía un aroma dulzón.

—Para pasar el susto que tuvieron que sentir al ver a Fluffy —explicó el ave, sacudiendo las alas desde su cómodo puesto. La mujer unió las manos por encima de la mesa y se reclinó en el asiento; sólo se podían adivinar el contorno de sus ojos y nariz con el vestuario de ese día—. Es de mis favoritos. Tranquiliza bastante.

Los niños intercambiaron una mirada. Después de un momento, Draco aflojó el agarre que tenía en torno a su conejo, para que se acurrucase en su regazo, y se guardó la varita en ese movimiento fluido que le conocía. Lo soltó para sostener el plato del juego de té, la taza con la otra mano, y dio un sorbo.

Harry intentó no quejarse porque se sentía desprotegido sin sostenerlo. Extendió las manos temblorosas hacia el juego de té y ahogó un grito al quemarse con el primer trago. Decidió dejarlo sobre el borde del escritorio, en un espacio de sólo unos centímetros que no estaba ocupado por un pedazo de papel.

—Sabe bien —admitió el heredero de los Malfoy, en un susurro contenido, que advertía que diría más que eso. Dio otro sorbo, antes de continuar—. Profesora Ioannidis, sobre lo que _cree_...

—Lo que _creo_ no importa mucho —replicó el ave, removiéndose sobre el palo de la percha—; es algo que se aprende con el arte que practico. Lo que _sé_, por otra parte, es que el procedimiento de este colegio me dicta que les quite puntos, por haber sido encontrados fuera de la cama, y llame al Jefe de su Casa, para que vea qué castigo es más apropiado para ustedes.

Sintió a su amigo ponerse rígido a su lado; quiso decir algo, lo que fuese, pero ninguna palabra le salió. Lep comenzó a moverse en busca de una mejor posición y a olisquear el aire.

—No hay que molestar al profesor Snape por esto —Draco intentó ese tono suave con que contestaba cuando su madre lo reprendía. El Augurey ladeó la cabeza y emitió un cántico que pudo haber sonado a risa, si fuese humano.

—No, claro que no, en eso estamos de acuerdo. Severus se acaba de ir a la cama, después de un castigo particularmente largo a los estudiantes de séptimo. Estaría de _muy_ mal humor si lo llamo justo ahora, señores.

—Entonces no habría que llamarlo, profesora.

El pájaro volvió a emitir ese ruido extraño. Harry lo miró por un instante y se concentró después en su taza caliente, de la que todavía no podía beber.

—Bien, bien, soy partidaria de la idea de _no_ llamarlo. Pero —interrumpió lo que fuese que el niño iba a decir al abrir la boca— esto se _tiene_ que hablar. No puedo dejar que se vayan, así como así, por lo que hicieron.

—¿Qué hicimos exactamente, profesora?

Harry observó de reojo a su amigo, que lucía una expresión tan serena e inocente, que de no ser porque sabía bien qué hicieron, no se creería que estaba siendo regañado. Tuvo que disimular una sonrisa en el borde de la taza, de la que intentó beber otra vez.

—Dígame usted qué hizo _exactamente_, señor Malfoy.

—Estuvimos fuera de la cama _después_ el toque de queda —reconoció él, despacio, cada palabra medida antes de ser pronunciada—, y nos disculpamos por eso. Somos inquietos, estamos en esa edad. Mi padrino dice que la curiosidad va a darme problemas graves un día.

—Igual que con todos los niños del colegio, y no he encontrado a más que ustedes vagando por ahí. Tan lejos de su Sala Común, además. ¿Me diría qué pretendían, señor Malfoy?

Draco bajó con cuidado la taza vacía y la dejó justo donde estuvo la suya antes. Se reclinó en el asiento para acariciar, de forma distraída, el pelaje de Lep, que cambió de gris a rubio platinado y luego al negro de la túnica.

—Tengo una prima que estudiaba aquí hasta hace poco, me contó en vacaciones de un retrato mágico interesante en el último piso, que sólo hacía algo de noche. Debimos perdernos en las escaleras, ya sabe, no subimos tanto porque nos quedamos en las mazmorras.

_Es bueno para mentir_, añadió al registro imaginario. O quizás no era una mentira en sí, no podía saber si Nymphadora le había dicho algo semejante. Harry pensó que inventarse una excusa no podía ser tan diferente a crear un cuento de la nada, y en aquello, también se destacaba.

—Y vieron a Fluffy.

—Y vimos a...¿Fluffy, dice? —él asintió.

—Y se asustaron, así que entraron a la parte de abajo. Que estaba resguardada.

—Bueno, él nos empujó abajo prácticamente. Con una pata.

—¿No pudo pensar en darse la vuelta apenas lo vio?

—Lo hubiese hecho, si no se hubiese despertado, profesora.

—Y cuando se despertó, ¿lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue quedarse ahí?

Veía de uno al otro, como si fuese una contienda o un partido de tenis. Decidió seguir concentrado en su taza.

—Es _un poco_ difícil escapar de un perro de tres cabezas.

—Sí, me imagino —la mujer ladeó la cabeza, de un modo que lo hizo lucir idéntico al gesto que realizaba el Augurey en ese preciso momento—. ¿Está usted de acuerdo con lo que dice su compañero, señor Potter?

Harry dio un brinco en la silla al sentir el disimulado codazo del otro niño. Apretó los labios por unos segundos, antes de asentir con ganas.

—Use palabras, señor Potter, por favor.

—Sí lo estoy —espetó de inmediato, en un tono más duro del que pretendía, y recibió un codazo más. Emitió un débil quejido, que intentó enmascarar con una falsa tos.

Hubo un largo rato de silencio por parte de estudiantes y profesora. Después la mujer asintió, se echó hacia atrás, de manera tal que la silla se movió también y giró, hasta dejarla de perfil. El Augurey saltó hacia lo más alto del respaldo de su silla.

—Haré como que les creo, _por esta vez_ —indicó. Harry hubiese suspirado de alivio, si no estuviese seguro de que merecería un tercer codazo por ser tan obvio—. Incluso así, vieron algo que no debían, y me parece que esto merece algún tipo de sanción.

—Podría...restarnos veinte puntos —sugirió Draco, en voz baja. Al ver que el pájaro lo observaba sin moverse, añadió:—. A cada uno, si cree que fuimos _muy_ malos. Eso estará bien, los Slytherin somos cuidadosos con nuestros puntos, y nuestros compañeros se van a molestar.

_Veinte puntos no es nada_, pensó el niño con un deje de diversión. _A veces, su amigo podía ser un poco ingenuo con las cosas más absurdas._ Fue un detalle que también agregó al registro imaginario.

—Me parece poco —continuó Dárdano, en función de altavoz de la mujer.

—Potter y yo creemos que sería bastante —otro codazo. Harry se encontró asintiendo con ganas, y devolviéndole el último para que se detuviese. Draco le siseaba lo que sonaba a un "ayúdame con esto", sin mover los labios.

Otro momento de silencio. La mujer dio una vuelta completa en su silla, quedó de frente a ellos, y cruzó las piernas por debajo de capa tras capa de tela negra.

—Tengo dos propuestas, los dejaré elegir —el pájaro voló hacia el escritorio y se paró en medio de ambos niños, que se fijaron en él enseguida—. Primero, podemos esperar hasta el día de mañana, para que pregunte a la subdirectora qué se hace en caso de esta fracción en específico, y dejar el resto a cargo de su Jefe de Casa, que ya estará levantado, y _quizás_ no de _tan_ mal humor.

—¡Merlín, no! —Harry se dio cuenta muy tarde de que acababa de soltar una estupidez, porque su amigo carraspeó. Agachó la cabeza—. Perdón.

—La segunda opción —prosiguió, haciendo caso omiso de la repentina y grosera interrupción—, es que me hagan la promesa de que no hablarán de lo que encontraron esta noche con nadie, no intentarán buscarlo de nuevo, y lo resolveremos con una pequeña charla y ayudándome en las muestras de las siguientes clases de _Defensa_, por lo que resta de año escolar.

Los dos intercambiaron otra mirada. Harry asintió a la silenciosa cuestión que notaba en el rostro del niño, que habló por ambos.

—La segunda suena muchísimo mejor, profesora.

—Eso pensé —el ave emitió un cántico chillón y echó a volar, para ir de regreso a la percha, que se balanceó bajo su peso—. Nada de mencionarlo, a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Es la primera y única condición. No querrán romperla.

—Sí —respondieron al unísono, Draco en voz alta, Harry en un murmullo.

—La próxima semana será la primera clase en que me ayuden. Haremos un duelo; piensen en qué hechizos que hemos visto usarán, lo pueden tener practicado o improvisar. Sin herirse.

Otra respuesta simultánea. Harry estaba por ponerse de pie, cuando su amigo estiró la mano hacia la suya y lo detuvo con un apretón débil. Se quedó donde estaba.

—Profesora —Draco llamó en tono dócil, con la cabeza inclinada. Él notó que buscaba una expresión adecuada para convencerla de lo que estaba por pedir—, si puede, ¿nos diría qué es todo eso que estaba abajo de Fluffy?

—Es un secreto del colegio, en especial del profesor Dumbledore, ¿por qué _tendría_ que hacerlo?

—Porque lo descubrimos, y si tenemos mucha, _mucha_, curiosidad, todavía podríamos intentar averiguar.

—Entonces nuestro trato se cancelaría y los dejaría en manos de su Jefe de Casa, señor Malfoy.

—Podríamos averiguar _sin_ decirle a nadie. Esa es la condición que usted acaba de decir.

La mujer se reclinó contra el respaldar de su silla, de nuevo. Los bordes del vestido y la túnica le ondeaban, se levantaban, se enroscaban en el aire, aun cuando permanecía quieta. _Igual que le sucedía a las capas y el cabello de Pansy._

—No es más que una colección de tesoros —contestó después de un rato, que para Harry, pudo haber sido eterno—, cosas que los directores de Hogwarts han ido aportando a lo largo de los años, cosas que necesitan ser protegidas, o que brindan más seguridad a la escuela. El espejo de Oesed, la única exhibición que no está en vitrina, es el de Dumbledore.

—¿Por qué no está disponible al público, profesora?

—Cada uno tiene sus razones, imagino. En caso del espejo, Dumbledore se preocupa por lo que pueda ocurrir con aquellos que se _pierden_ en él —hubo _algo_ en la manera en que el pájaro giró el cuello y se fijó en el niño-que-brillaba, que hizo a Harry estremecerse contra su voluntad—. Los que desean _tanto_ y podrían preferir no volver a su realidad. Pero sé que también hay algunos que podrían gastar la magia de quien lo toque y convertirlo en menos que un squib, quemar el Bosque Prohibido, incluso derribar Hogwarts completo desde sus cimientos; ese tipo de cosas que es mejor no dejar al alcance de cualquier demente, aun si es un estudiante de esta institución. ¿Algo más que necesite ser respondido para calmar sus _miedos_, señor Malfoy?

—No tengo miedo —masculló entre dientes. Debió percatarse de que se trataba de una reacción involuntaria, porque luego apartó la mirada, y observó los estantes, como si sus libros fuesen lo más interesante que tenía el universo. Se aclaró la garganta—. No, nada, profesora; puede preguntarle a Potter. Pero si yo fuese un director importante, de un colegio donde los niños más pequeños tienen once años, habría puesto encantamientos fuertes, indetectables, no un perro gigante de tres cabezas, para cuidar unos tesoros.

—Yo también lo haría así, _pero_ no soy la directora —incluso si era a través del pájaro, Harry tuvo la impresión de que su voz se suavizaba—. ¿Usted también está asustado y tiene preguntas, señor Potter?

El niño tragó en seco.

—No, profesora, sólo me quiero ir a la cama ya, si puedo.

—Una idea excelente —la silla giró y la mujer quedó de espaldas a ellos, escondida por el asiento, a excepción de los bordes de la túnica que aún se sacudían—. Dárdano verán que lleguen a salvo, y les evitará problemas con Filch y Peeves, si se les acercan. Buenas noches, señor Malfoy, señor Potter.

El pájaro remontó el vuelo nada más terminar de decirlo. Trazó un círculo por encima de ellos, para apremiarlos a moverse, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Los niños murmuraron un "buenas noches", se levantaron y caminaron detrás del ave. Harry, de nuevo, se aferraba a la mano de su amigo cuando llegaron al pasillo y bostezó de forma ruidosa, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No seas animal, Potter —lo reprendió el otro, con un ceño apenas fruncido y abrazado a su conejo, que se transformaba, poco a poco, en un trozo de la tela de su pijama.

Avanzaron en silencio después de eso, el pájaro por delante de ellos, en dirección a las mazmorras. Por suerte, el profesor Snape tendría que seguir dormido, tal y como ella les mencionó, porque no hubo un hombre enfurecido que los recibiese antes de alcanzar la entrada a la Sala Común.

El ave mantuvo una distancia prudente, de modo que no fuese a escuchar la contraseña que tocaba para esa semana, pero no echó a volar lejos hasta que los vio entrar y el muro se cerró detrás de ellos. Sólo entonces, Harry soltó el suspiro de alivio que contenía desde que estuvieron en la oficina de Ioannidis, y Draco lo liberó de su agarre, para dirigirse hacia la chimenea que casi no crepitaba, refunfuñando acerca del frío ahí abajo.

—Vamos a dormir, Draco —pidió, en voz baja. Aunque sabía que sólo tenía que ir hacia los dormitorios para meterse bajo las mantas, y la tentación ir a un lugar cálido era bastante fuerte, no _quería_ dejarlo solo ahí—, ¿no tienes sueño?

El heredero Malfoy balbuceó una respuesta, a la vez que se tallaba uno de los ojos y abrazaba más a Lep. Luego mantuvo la vista fija en la chimenea por un rato.

—Padre no se veía igual que la última vez en el espejo —explicó, seguido de un breve vistazo en dirección a las escaleras y pasillos que daban hacia los dormitorios, como si tuviese que comprobar que permanecían solos en la Sala Común—, estaba _demasiado_ cerca. Parecía que iba a agarrar una de las piedras, la plateada rara, ¿la viste?

—Sí —Harry susurró, aproximándose a duras penas al sillón y dejándose caer sobre este. Ahora que la adrenalina de la aventura se disipaba, sentía los párpados más pesados que nunca.

—Creo que sé lo que era.

Draco se sentó a su lado con más gracia y cruzó las piernas.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Voy a averiguarlo mañana —comentó y apretó los labios por unos segundos—, quiero estar seguro.

—¿Así que nos podemos ir a dormir ya?

—¿Estás cansado?

Asintió. El movimiento sólo aumentó la sensación de pesadez de su cuerpo, por lo que se deslizó hacia un lado y apoyó la cabeza en uno de los hombros de su amigo. Casi ronroneó al sentir los dedos que se enredaron en su cabello y le dejaron algunas caricias.

—Muchísimo —volvió a bostezar.

—No te duermas ahí, Potter.

—No me estoy durmiendo...

Pero, a pesar de lo que dijo, se pegó más a uno de sus costados, cerró los párpados y se arrastró a un mundo de inconsciencia.

Por la mañana, los Slytherin de último año que bajaron a primera hora, encontraron a Draco recostado contra uno de los extremos del sofá, a Harry sobre él, rodeándolo con los brazos, Lep acurrucado en un espacio junto a ambos. Ni siquiera Pansy hizo un comentario al respecto.

—_0—_

Si creyó que la cuestión de Fluffy y los tesoros terminaría ahí, era sólo porque todavía no había visto ni una fracción de lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser _su_ Draco. En retrospectiva, Harry debió darse cuenta por aquella época de la clase de problemas que le traería esa actitud con el paso de los años. _Si lo hubiese hecho, no sería el Harry que conocemos._

Entonces ahí estaba. A mediados de enero, en la biblioteca. Era uno de esos días en los que pasaba por el tormento de hacer las tareas que se le acumulaban a lo largo de la semana, dado que no había hecho ni una desde que volvieron de las vacaciones.

Draco estaba sumergido en la lectura de un libro que necesitaba sus dos brazos para ser alzado; sólo respondía o le daba vistazos cuando le pedía ayuda con algo específico, así que no tenía opción de tomarse un descanso y distraerse un poco.

Pansy se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa, practicando encantamientos sencillos, apoyada por una guía de instrucciones; cada giro de varita, generaba una explosión estridente que la derribaba de la silla, una humarada gris, o un rayo, que rebotaba y se consumía en una barrera que la envolvía, cortesía de varias horas de explicación vía flu de su hermano, para evitar _más_ accidentes. De cualquier modo, a veces algún hechizo mal ejecutado se le escapaba, así que Harry comenzaba a considerarse un experto en los improvisados _protegos_ y en sacar la varita rápido, después de que en una ocasión le hubiese roto los lentes, y en otra, casi lo dejase calvo.

Ya que sólo le quedaba concentrarse en los apuntes —_de Pansy, por cierto, con una caligrafía cursiva, pomposa, frases subrayadas y delineados de colores, porque él no tenía suficiente información en los suyos—,_ tenía un codo apoyado en la superficie de la mesa, la cabeza en la palma. Si cabeceaba y le pesaban los párpados, bueno, esperaba que no se notase _tanto_ como creía que lo hacía.

Él intentaba, _en verdad intentaba_, pero haber pasado la noche deambulando por el castillo con Draco, y dormir en el sillón de la Sala Común, en lugar de su cómoda cama con mantas a las que su madre les ponía un amuleto para mayor calidez _—desde que se enteró de que estaba en las mazmorras, al menos—,_ no ayudaba.

Un ruido sordo lo hizo dar un brinco en la silla. Se sacó la varita de la manga y trazó una figura vaga en el aire.

—_Protego._

—_Protego._

Dos voces diferentes alzaron un escudo para ese lado de la mesa, que retuvo otra explosión. Más allá del humo, la figura de Pansy se sacudió con una tos. Harry se guardó la varita, renovado y más alerta que unos segundos atrás. Vio a su amigo disipar el humo con otra floritura y levantar la cabeza del libro, con una expresión aburrida.

—¿Sigues bien por ahí?

—¡Bien! —aseguró ella, seguido de otra tos. Luego de un encantamiento más de Draco y algunos manotazos de su parte, Pansy quedó a la vista de nuevo. Tenía las mejillas recubiertas de hollín y el cabello despeinado, pero sonreía—. Este _casi_ me sale, chicos, lo siento tan cerca.

—¿Qué hechizo es? —preguntó Harry, quien no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de pausar su supuesta investigación acerca de las guerras civiles de los goblins del siglo pasado.

—_Wingardium leviosa._

Ella sonrió más, se balanceó en la silla y se preparó para un —_vigésimo, creía—_ intento. El niño intercambió una mirada angustiada con su amigo, que acababa de abandonar el libro que tenía al frente. Aquello no se parecía _en_ _nada_ a la reacción que tendría que darse por el encantamiento de levitación.

—¿Qué intentas levitar, Pansy? —Draco colocó un marcador mágico al libro, con forma de un dragón que se enroscaba en las esquinas de la página, y lo cerró despacio. Por reflejo, Harry hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Agradeció conseguir un descanso de _Historia_ y _Transformaciones_.

—Esta tacita —Pansy tocó la pieza, que estaba sobre la mesa desde que Lía les llevó té en secreto, con la punta de su varita. Estaba intacta, _por pura suerte_, pensaba él.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, yo puedo solita. Miren, ya sé hacer el _accio_, como Jacint me dijo.

Ambos abrieron la boca para decirle que no tenía que mostrárselo, que le creían si decía que podía hacerlo, pero fue demasiado tarde. La niña se puso de pie, hizo una floritura en el aire, y pronunció el encantamiento.

Sólo necesitó de un segundo para que las luces de la biblioteca titilaran. Los estantes se sacudieron de forma violenta, uno cayó con un ruido estridente. Cuando los libros que lo ocupaban levitaron en su dirección, la varita echó chispas rojas y más humo la envolvió.

Se escuchaba la voz histérica de la bibliotecaria a la distancia, como cada media hora desde que se instalaron allí. Cuando la mujer se apareció detrás del desastre, con las manos en la cadera y la cara roja de rabia, bastó una mirada para darse cuenta de que eran ellos, _otra vez_, y arregló el caos sin más regaños. Los profesores hablaron con ella acerca de la niña después de que estuviesen por sacarlos tras sus primeras prácticas.

Pansy se retorció las manos y la siguió mientras limpiaba, disculpándose al menos una docena de veces, con voz más temblorosa en cada una. Harry sabía que era su tono de "_estoy por llorar, pero no quiero hacerlo"._

Cuando su amiga se volvió a sentar, ya no sonreía. Dejó la varita en un lado de la mesa, para dedicarse a rehacer su trenza, al mismo tiempo que daba una ojeada a sus instrucciones.

—Esto es inútil, ¿verdad? —preguntó en un susurro, cuando la bibliotecaria se había alejado lo suficiente para no escuchar vestigios de la conversación, y el desorden volvía a dejarle lugar a la perfecta biblioteca que conocían. No los miró—. Snape dice que necesito tiempo, que mi padre _también_ tuvo problemas, pero él practicaba magia oscura, claro que iba a tenerlos, no es fácil; Jacint nunca los tuvo, ni siquiera para lo más difícil de Durmstrang. Y McGonagall está hablando con los otros maestros para que mantengan mis calificaciones por la parte teórica, porque cree que no me puedo forzar o lo haré peor. ¿Y no es eso que ser _inútil_?

—No seas tonta —Draco no dudó en espetarle, cruzándose de brazos. El gesto movió a Lep, que estaba acurrucado sobre uno de sus hombros, convertido en un pedazo de la túnica—. Todos tienen hechizos que no les salen.

—A mí no me sale ninguno, eso...

—Piensa así y nunca te van a salir —la cortó, elevando la barbilla en un gesto desafiante—. Padre siempre decía que la magia te llama. _Nosotros no hacemos magia, la magia nos hace_; tú sólo tienes que dejar que te llame a lo que eres buena. Si esto no es, ya habrá algo, igual que habrá lo que no te salga nunca, porque esas cosas pasan.

Pansy se echó hacia atrás y se reclinó en el respaldar del asiento, en cuanto terminó de trenzarse el cabello. Tenía _esa_ mirada de nuevo. Harry sentía que algo en el pecho se le retorcía al verla así, pero por una vez, Draco no cedió ante sus ojos apagados.

—¿Y tú en qué _no_ eres bueno?

—Yo no cuento en eso, soy perfecto —replicó en tono altanero, para después de dar un vistazo alrededor, relajar la postura y elevar un brazo, acariciándole el hueco entre las orejas a su conejo—. Pero no hago _protegos_ buenos —admitió, con suavidad—, no digo que me salen _mal_, porque no lo hacen; eso es. No me _salen_, y punto. No podría protegerme de alguien que intente matarme, y estaré en más peligro si se llegan a enterar. Por eso combino mi _protego_ al de Potter sin que se dé cuenta, cuando estamos en _Defensa_.

—¿Qué? —el mencionado abrió la boca y parpadeó, sin saber qué responder. Draco tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado, aunque conociéndolo, bien pudo ser fingido.

—Es un truco que aprendí de niño, combinaba mis hechizos a los de Jacint cuando practicaba. Casi todo lo aprendí así.

—¿A mi hermano? —fue el turno de Pansy de mostrarse consternada—. Él no...él nunca me dijo...

—Jacint nunca supo que lo hacía, fue en el año que no pudo seguir estudiando. Le gustaba practicar en el Vivero, había mucho sitio para esconderse cerca de él. Cree que sólo me da los encantamientos con una explicación del movimiento de varita y yo he hecho el resto todos estos años.

—Pero...

—Tampoco me sale el _aguamenti_ —agregó, ladeando la cabeza con una expresión de genuina concentración—. Es- quiero decir, que el agua _sale_ de la varita, pero sale hirviendo; sólo podría usarla para atacar. Casi nos quemamos Leporis y yo cuando intenté bañarlo así.

Harry notó que la niña permanecía boquiabierta, se imaginó que él no tendría una reacción mucho mejor. Draco los observó de forma alternativa, como si esperase una comprobación. Después de un instante, se deshizo de una tensión que él no sabía que tenía acumulada.

—Igual es porque tengo más práctica que la mayoría que me salen tan bien. No todo me sale en un día, y me lastimé varias veces, sobre todo cuando empecé con la magia oscura; se lo puedes preguntar a Lía, que me curaba sin decirle a madre —prosiguió—. No es algo de lo que haya hablado con nadie, pero supongo que es normal. A Potter se le escapan las cosas que llama por _accio_ y sus _leviosa_ todavía tiemblan en el aire. Y para que lo sepas, a Jacint se le daban muy mal las pociones.

—¿Pociones?

—¿Cómo sabes que esos no me salen bien?

Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo, arrancándole una débil sonrisa al niño, que dobló los brazos por encima del borde de la mesa y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Sí, pociones. Le tuve que conseguir lecciones con mi padrino, y cuando eso no funcionó, le anotaba trucos para las recetas, que sacaba del laboratorio de Severus, a cambio de más encantamientos que conociese para aprenderlos —se encogió de hombros y desvió su atención a Harry—. Casi me golpeas en la cabeza y rompes tus lentes con el _accio_ de esta mañana, no hablemos de los _leviosa_ cuando intentas recoger tus zapatos sin que te vea. Sí, Potter, ya sé que eres _tú_ quien los deja tirados por el cuarto cuando llegamos cansados, y no necesite que Nott me lo contase, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme, o mejor, _dejar_ de hacerlo, para que no tenga que tropezar con ellos?

—Eh, estaba, yo...—balbuceó, encogiéndose. Luego frunció el ceño—. _Estábamos_ hablando de Pansy.

—¡No me metas cuando te están regañando por desordenado! —chilló ella. Observó a uno, después al otro, y se echó a reír. Draco apretó los labios; tras un segundo, hizo lo mismo. Harry se les unió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Aún se oían los resoplidos de risa de los tres cuando unos pasos apresurados avanzaron desde alguna parte cercana de la biblioteca. No le dieron importancia, hasta que una niña agitada frenó junto a su mesa. Llevaba la corbata de Slytherin, y se dirigió a Pansy, jadeante.

—Los Prefectos están llamándonos, rápido, rápido.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —los tres se vieron, asintieron de forma apenas perceptible, y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, mientras la niña los miraba con hastío.

—Dicen que hay centauros _entrando_ a Hogwarts.

—¿Cen...tauros?

—¡Sí! —se cubrió la boca al alzar la voz y ganarse un sonoro "¡shh!" de la bibliotecaria, desde la distancia. Puso ambas manos en la mesa y se inclinó sobre esta, para agregar en tono confidencial—. Oí que quieren _invadir_ el colegio, pero suena muy exagerado para mí. Otros dicen que están cansados del Bosque y quieren un trato con Dumbledore. Lo que sea, nos están mandando a reunirnos en el Gran Comedor, es obvio que no quieren estudiantes cerca de esos...esos híbridos horribles —fingió un estremecimiento y los apremió a moverse.

Harry guardó su pluma, pergaminos, y se resignó a otra jornada de tareas incompletas, para seguirla con un ceño fruncido. No le gustaba el deje desagradable que tenía en su voz, le hacía pensar en la manera de hablar del _Draco malo_.

—Leí que los centauros tienen un arte parecido a la _Adivinación_, que se mezcla con la _Astronomía_ —comentaba Pansy, ya en el corredor, mientras sujetaba su maletín con ambas manos y Draco metía los libros de _Encantamientos_ por ella, sin dejar de caminar—. ¿Te imaginas saber qué va a pasar viendo tu constelación, Draco? Sería lo más divertido del mundo, tal vez hasta tenga algo sobre las personas que llevan los nombres de las estrellas, entonces todos los Black tendrían que estudiar eso y ver qué dice el cielo sobre ellos.

—No dirá nada importante —replicó la otra niña, que iba unos pasos por delante, sin girarse para encararlos—, las criaturas mágicas no son seres pensantes, mis padres _siempre_ lo dicen.

—Son medio-humanos, Bulstrode, al menos más que _tú_ deben pensar —Draco utilizó un tono desinteresado para contestar, lo que bastó para callarla y sacarle una sonrisita de suficiencia a Pansy.

Estaba a punto de acercarse cuando doblaron en una esquina y se vieron rodeados por un tumulto de estudiantes, que iban en dirección al Gran Comedor. Draco le sujetó la muñeca, justo a tiempo para que la marea no lo arrastrase o se perdiese, y dejó a su amiga caminar por delante de ellos, donde podía verla.

Atravesaron el resto del trayecto entre ligeros empujones de los que tenían más prisa que ellos, murmullos confidenciales entre grupos más pequeños, la agitación colectiva de los estudiantes menores, que aún no tenían la oportunidad de ver a un centauro de la manada que vivía en el Bosque Prohibido.

Cerca del pasillo que hacía de recibidor, precediendo al comedor, divisó una cabellera roja en un conjunto de niños que usaban corbatas amarillas y negras. Ron agitó un brazo en su dirección, pero se desapareció entre la multitud, antes de que pudiese aproximarse. Draco aún lo guiaba por espacios donde el aire era _respirable_ y no sería _aplastado_ por los demás.

Las puertas principales estaban abiertas, notó. La marea de estudiantes se arremolinaba en torno al Gran Comedor, para entrar y encontrar un lugar que los mantuviese en una relativa seguridad, pero ellos tres se escabulleron fuera del grupo.

Pansy susurró algo acerca del calor y que no le gustaba estar en un pasillo con tanta gente. Harry debió estar de acuerdo, porque se recordaba emitiendo un vago sonido afirmativo.

Draco no les prestaba atención. Ahora abrazaba a Lep con un brazo, le sostenía la muñeca con el otro, y tenía los ojos puestos en el final del corredor. Con el entrecejo arrugado, el niño siguió la dirección de la mirada de su amigo, hasta que se fijó en que la silueta del director se adivinaba contra el patio, la túnica brillante y holgada identificándolo. Estaba parado bajo el marco de la puerta, flaqueado por dos profesores, que creyó reconocer como McGonagall y Snape.

—¿Draco? —lo llamó en voz baja. Pansy cesó sus intentos de llevarlos hacia el comedor cuando se percató también de la reacción del niño.

—¿Qué pasa, Draco? —añadió ella, acercándose. Él reaccionó al parpadear y hacer un gesto con la barbilla, hacia la puerta.

—La manada de centauros está ahí.

—Sí, eso era justo lo que...

—¿Dónde? —Pansy dio un salto y avanzó algunos pasos, poniéndose de puntillas, estirando el cuello, porque el niño acababa de dar un estirón semanas atrás y ella comenzaba a ser la más baja del grupo. Ahogó un grito de repente. Luego regresó junto a ellos, dando más saltos—. ¡Sí están ahí! Son un montón, ¿los viste, Harry? —el aludido negó y ella le atrapó un brazo, para empezar a tirar de él hacia la puerta. Pensó en protestar, pero Draco también fue con ellos; sostenido por uno a cada lado, sólo pudo sacudirse un poco y emitir un quejido mal disimulado.

Se pegaron a una de las paredes a medida que se acercaban, para pasar desapercibidos. _Más o menos_. Los murmullos de las voces de los profesores se hacían más claros con cada segundo que transcurría.

—...lo que sea que quieran, Albus, ellos _saben_ bien que no se les tiene permitido acercarse a las áreas del colegio, así como nosotros no nos adentramos a su colonia, ¡y en época de clases, con los niños aquí, nada menos! Si supieran lo que...—decía la profesora en un tono severo.

—...puede que esté bien escucharlos, como lo que son: centauros. Criaturas peligrosas, si tengo que decirlo...—Snape usaba su usual voz profunda y hablaba bajo.

—Los escucharemos —sentenció el viejo director, dando una ojeada por encima del hombro. Harry se congeló, al igual que sus amigos, ya que sólo lo veían durante las comidas, en la mesa de profesores; no tenía idea de qué podía hacer para castigarlos si lo enojaban. Dumbledore no tendía a relacionarse con los Slytherin.

Pero el anciano mostró una sonrisa afable, les guiñó y se volvió. Harry sintió la incomprensión de Draco como suya, cuando intercambiaron una breve mirada y siguieron a Pansy, que estaba ocultándose detrás de una columna, desde la que tenía una buena vista al punto que convertía el castillo en una extensión de césped.

Los centauros formaban una línea horizontal en el patio. Desde esa distancia, podrían haber pasado por jinetes sobre sus monturas, sino fuese porque dieron un pisotón al suelo sincronizado, y uno de ellos, con el aspecto de un hombre joven en la parte superior del cuerpo, avanzó.

—¡Mago Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! —Harry ahogó una risa al escuchar el nombre completo del anciano, lo que le ganó un siseo de su amigo—. La manada de centauros de este Bosque ha sido traída hasta aquí por la guía divina de las estrellas, que nos ha hablado de un acontecimiento que datará de este año, desde hace más de una década.

—¿Y qué acontecimiento es ese? —el mago utilizó un _sonorus_, que amplificó su voz por encima de los golpeteos de los cascos de las criaturas en el suelo, y él supuso, llevó sus palabras a los que estaban reunidos en el comedor. Si pretendía ser tranquilizador, a Harry no se lo pareció.

—La devolución de nuestra piedra de la luna, el único y oficial fragmento de nuestro astro celeste, que unió al pueblo de los centauros hace milenios —más chasquidos de cascos siguieron a la declaración. Antes de que el director continuase, el centauro que hacía de voz del resto, elevó un brazo, con la mano cerrada, en dirección al cielo azul grisáceo de la mañana. Los ruidos se detuvieron de golpe—. No uses la mentira contra nosotros, mago Albus Dumbledore, porque lo hemos visto todo. El día de ayer, la magia de la piedra fue activada y sentimos su poder desde el Bosque, por eso supimos que era la señal para venir aquí hoy.

Hubo una breve pausa, en la que la profesora McGonagall se inclinó hacia el anciano y susurró. Dumbledore asintió.

—¿Y para qué vinieron _exactamente_? —hizo un gesto con el brazo, que lo abarcó por completo—. Es que, como notaran, no porto ninguna piedra mágica, ni tengo rastros de ese poder ancestral del que hablan. Temo que no podré ayudarlos.

—Las estrellas han dictado que no serás tú, mago, y podemos sentir el poder impregnado en dos de las criaturas que resguardas entre esas frías paredes de piedra.

—Si quieren a un profesor o estudiante...

—No —el centauro cortó la protesta contenida de McGonagall, que lucía tensa a simple vista—. Las estrellas tampoco lo han indicado así; ellos han de venir por cuenta propia, en busca del conocimiento que nos ha sido permitido regalarles, a cambio de nuestra piedra de la luna. Así que, por primera vez en dos mil años, esta manada de centauros ofrece su hogar para recibir a los portadores del poder. Ambos. _Y nadie más que ellos_.

Harry habría jurado que el corazón se le saltó un latido. Tenía la boca abierta y seca, pero poco le importaba, comparado a lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Una mano se deslizó por debajo de la suya, dedos lo envolvieron y apretaron. Parpadeó y recuperó parte del sentido, a pesar de que Draco tenía una expresión de conmoción similar mientras lo sostenía.

_Porque no podía ser verdad, ¿cierto?_

Los centauros hicieron sonar sus cascos, a un ritmo acelerado, y se alinearon para marcharse al galope en una fila, de vuelta al Bosque Prohibido. El que hizo de interlocutor se quedó atrás y dejó caer los brazos a sus costados, en una postura erguida, solemne.

—Los estaremos esperando. Bienaventurados sean aquellos que persigan a las estrellas, recuérdalo, mago Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Y se unió al final de la columna de la procesión que se alejaba.

—Qué locura —musitó Pansy, todavía asomada por uno de los costados del pilar.

—Sí, una locura —sentenció Draco, en un susurro. Harry tiró de su mano para captar su atención.

—¿Crees que...?

Pero sus palabras se quedaron en el aire cuando se dieron la vuelta para encaminarse hacia el comedor, porque estuvieron a punto de chocar con Snape, que los miró de uno en uno, antes de guiar a Pansy por delante de él, sujetarle un brazo a Draco y tomar a Harry de la parte de atrás del cuello de la túnica, casi levantándolo al empezar a moverse.

—Esto amerita una buena explicación.

—¡Sólo queríamos ver a los centauros! —se apresuró a decir la niña, con un puchero. Por su bien, los dos enseguida demostraron su acuerdo ante la mirada evaluadora y desconfiada del hombre.

_¿Y ahora en qué se habrían metido?_

* * *

**El nombre completo de Dumbledore me da muchísima risa. Lo siento, ese tenía que ser el primer comentario del capítulo; era una necesidad que estaba más allá de mí ¿?**

**Como vieron, sí mandé bien lejos el canon con respecto a la función de Fluffy. Ya se comienza a notar por qué el Libro 1 lleva el nombre que tiene, además. Creo que hay varios detalles aquí que tampoco cobran sentido demasiado pronto, como es usual.**

**Reconozco que mi escena favorita es la de la biblioteca (incluso más que cuando Harry se duerme sobre Draco, aunque esa me mata de amor por la imagen mental que me hago, dhdjdjdk). Quiero **_**advertirles**_** que tienen que recordar los hechizos que son mencionados y a quiénes no les salen. Por si acaso ¿?¿?**

**Amo mucho esta versión de Pansy, fue sumamente entretenido transformar un personaje plano, creado para ser odiado, en alguien que dice "tacita" y "puedo solita" y hace explotar todo, jAJAJA. Además, a Harry le da un sentimiento de protección demasiado grande.**

**También tengo que admitir, y esto es sólo uno de los miles detalles de la historia, que me encanta la parte de Snape llevándoselos, por **_**cómo**_** lo hace. Pienso que es un reflejo de la forma en que los trata: a Pansy la hace caminar por delante, a Draco lo jala del brazo, a Harry casi que lo saca a punta de maldiciones del pasillo ¿?**

**Bien, contesto algunos comentarios rápidamente y les cuento sobre una idea que tengo y quiero su opinión al respecto:**

**¡Me mató lo de la perspectiva de Draco acerca de Fluffy! La verdad es que no, lamento arruinar tus fantasías, pero no es este el punto. Aunque me encantó lo que planteas y sí, seguramente Dracobebé se sintió muchísimo mejor después de que su mejor-amigo/futuro-esposo lo abrazara uwu.**

**El detalle de Draco buscando impresionar a Harry con lo que hace, si me preguntan, es bastante canónico. Yo sólo lo adapté a su relación de amistad, pero el Draco original bien que intentaba llamar su atención 24/7 igual, dhdjk.**

**¡Me alegra que les haya gustado el cuento de Draco en el capítulo anterior! Lo divertido acerca de esto es que todos sus cuentos, hasta cierta edad, los tuve que escribir dos o tres veces (una, como los haría yo, una para adaptarlos al lenguaje de un niño, por muy bien educado que esté, y otra para corregirlos, irónicamente, dejándole errores intencionales). Además, planteé una propuesta en wattpad acerca de dedicarle un capítulo a quien me pudiese decir qué error tenía algo que decía uno de los personajes y aún nadie lo encuentra, a pesar de que se halla en el cuento de Draco. Creo que fue porque a todos los deja bastante fascinados el Draco cuenta-cuentos ¿?**

**Oh, sí, no duden que cada una de las notas intercambiadas de la parte anterior va a parar a la caja de zapatos bajo la cama de Harry, junto al resto.**

**Tengo que hacer una breve pausa aquí, porque grité de emoción y le dije a mi compañero de cuarto que a alguien que me lee le gusta mi carácter. Y él me gritó de vuelta "¡será porque no te conoce!". Es adorable. **_**Adorabilidad**_** tipo Severus Snape c:**

**Me reí bastante con la idea del matrimonio infantil y Draco proponiéndose con el anillo-mapa. La verdad es que, de existir algo así, creo que es probable que Draco decidiera casarse con Harry, sólo porque es Harry y él no decidiría eso con nadie más ¿? todos sabemos que ya están re casados igual, sólo que nadie les ha dicho.**

**Theo es un ser lleno de amor que aparenta indiferencia. En el fondo, quiere que Harry y Draco se lleven bien, todos sean amigos y lo dejen leer en paz ¿?**

**Creo que Draco opta por copiar los gestos de Remus porque no sabe imitar bien a Lily y piensa que son los únicos dos que usan la cabeza ahí. En especial, comparándolos con el loco de Sirius y el desastroso de Peter, jAJAJAJA.**

**También me encantó lo de Narcissa queriendo a Harry como futuro esposo de su hijo. No negaré que ella sabe más que los niños al respecto /guiño, guiño.**

**¡Tonks es una chica súper lista! Si Draco iba a relacionarse con su familia materna, ella tenía que salir. También era una necesidad que me superaba. Es increíble y merece reconocimiento, nosóloporllegarycagarelwolfstardigokhé.**

**Ahora, ¡mi idea!**

**Ya que los capítulos son bien largos, como notaron, se me ocurrió que podía recoger ideas de los lectores para hacer conjuntos de extras cortitos (porquenadieaquíquierequemicabezaexplotemuchasgracias) en un libro aparte, que vayan de acuerdo al momento de la trama que atraviesan las actualizaciones o a lo que ya pasó (es decir, nada de peticiones que puedan significar un spoiler). Los haría con calma y los subiría en momentos al azar, aliviando un poco la espera de los capítulos en sí, para cuando no tengamos tanta suerte conmigo como esta semana ¿?**

**¡Díganme si les agrada la idea y si tienen miniextras de lo que llevamos que les gustaría ver!**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer.**


	14. 13 L1

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Aquí va una advertencia de Dracobebé estresado ¿?¿?**

**Este capítulo podría tener errores, porque tuve que cambiar una escena por completo y me entró flojera de releer, oops ¿?**

* * *

**Libro 1. **_**Harry Potter y la piedra de la luna.**_

* * *

**Capítulo trece: **_De cuando Harry sigue aplicando la receta de la felicidad (y funciona, más o menos)_

Draco hacía caras divertidas al beber cerveza de mantequilla. Harry intentaba concentrarse en eso, para dejar de golpetear el suelo con el pie, en un tic nervioso que comenzaba a desesperarlo más de lo que ya estaba, pero que no podía frenar.

Los gemelos Weasley cumplieron con la promesa de llevar a Hogwarts una cerveza enorme, en un envase especial que la mantendría a la temperatura ideal; ahora estaban a cada lado del niño, en una de las bancas del patio interior del castillo, mirándolo expectantes por su veredicto de la bebida. En el primer trago, Draco arrugó la nariz e hizo una pausa, en la que apretó un poco los labios. Para el segundo y tercero, dio sorbos más pequeños, con el ceño apenas fruncido. A partir del cuarto, lo tomaba con tranquilidad, en un silencio absoluto que lo hacía parecer casi indiferente de los chicos que lo rodeaban.

—¿Y? —lo instó uno de los hermanos.

—¿Qué te parece? —secundó el otro, dándole un codazo.

Draco bajó el envase despacio, se quitó la espuma restante en el labio superior, con tanto cuidado como para que aún luciese elegante al hacerlo. Los gemelos se ganaron un bufido por invadir más su espacio personal.

—Sabe bien —dictaminó, tendiéndole la cerveza a Harry, que estaba sentado en el suelo, sobre una manta con un encantamiento de calefacción para protegerse de la nieve; desde hace rato, que se había hecho un hueco en el espacio entre las piernas de su amigo, apoyándole los brazos flexionados en los muslos, donde recargaba la barbilla.

Los Weasley comenzaron a entonar uno de sus cánticos, chocar las palmas por encima de la cabeza del niño, y prometerle que les llevarían toda la cerveza de mantequilla que quisiera, después de cada visita que se les permitiese a Hogsmeade.

—Prueba —cuando sostuvo el envase, Draco le dedicó un asentimiento. Harry lo imitó y le dio un sorbo; frunció los labios de inmediato—. ¿Cómo sabe? ¿Te gusta?

—Es raro, dulce, me pica en la garganta, pero casi nada. Tiene...tiene algo grasoso, _raro_ —tnsistió.

—No es delicado. Padre bebía un vino que sí lo era, pero está bien para estudiantes locos, como unos que conozco...

Los Weasley se rieron cuando el niño hizo un gesto vago en dirección a ellos. Uno, no supo cuál, le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro y lo pegó a su costado, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas y sacudidas.

—Y vaya que estamos locos, ¿verdad, hermano?

—No lo sé, hermano. Yo no diría que lo estamos —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Somos genios incomprendidos por esta sociedad.

—Qué filosófico.

—Es un don.

Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada y se echaron a reír, agitando más a Draco, que seguía atrapado en medio de ambos. Dio manotazos al aire para apartarlos, y se inclinó hacia adelante, de modo que quedó semi-recostado sobre Harry.

—Nos vamos a ir si siguen con esto —su amenaza surtió efecto, porque ambos empezaron a protestar y jalonearlo. Harry terminó por reír cuando su amigo empezó a sacudirlo al mismo ritmo de sus zarandeos.

Por petición especial_ —para que se detuviesen, en otras palabras—,_ Draco se enderezó, alisó pliegues inexistentes de su uniforme, los hizo renovar los encantamientos de calefacción que rodeaban el banco, y a su vez, a ellos, antes de contarles de nuevo la historia de los _hermanos fuego_.

Cuando los gemelos estuvieron contentos y no quedó ni rastro de la cerveza que metieron a hurtadillas, se escabulleron de vuelta a los pasillos, un par en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor y el otro hacia las mazmorras.

Harry aguardó a que hubiesen doblado en la esquina y se alejasen lo suficiente de los estudiantes más próximos, de modo que no pudiesen escucharlo, para soltar lo que se arremolinaba dentro de su cabeza y exigía atención.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con lo de...?

—Sh —su amigo se puso un dedo en los labios, y con este, señaló después hacia arriba. Ya no era sorpresa ver a Lep utilizando sus orejas como alas, pero lo que sí lo era, fue que el conejo estuviese trazando círculos en el aire, alrededor de un Augurey, que intentaba dar con una salida de ese ciclo. _Dárdano_—. En la Sala Común, Potter.

Abrió la boca para replicar, la cerró ante la mirada recriminatoria del niño. Con un encogimiento de hombros y un leve sonido de frustración, continuó caminando hacia la Sala Común.

Alcanzaron la antorcha indicada, susurraron la contraseña de la semana. Harry entró primero. Draco se atrasó un instante para tenderle los brazos a Lep, que descendió y se acurrucó entre ellos. Estaba seguro de que también comprobó que el ave no los siguiese.

El lugar estaba vacío, a excepción de un estudiante mayor, que se quedó dormido sobre sus apuntes en la larga mesa plateada de uno de los rincones, y Pansy, que revisaba uno de sus libros de instrucciones desde un sillón. Levantó la cabeza nada más percatarse de su llegada.

—¿Cómo les fue? —cerró el libro y se arrodilló, doblando los brazos encima del respaldar del asiento y apoyándose en estos— ¿en serio se tomaron esa cosa? ¿A qué sabe?

—Bien, sí. Según Potter, "raro" —contestó Draco a la ligera. Se acercó a su amiga, se inclinó sobre el sillón y le susurró algo; lo que fuese que hubiese dicho, causó que Pansy se tornase seria, dirigiese una mirada de reojo a Harry, y se acomodase en el sillón—. Vamos a estar un rato en el cuarto. Comeremos aquí más tarde, si quieren, Lía estaba probando nuevas recetas.

La niña le dio un breve asentimiento, una respuesta en voz baja, y se volvió a colocar el libro entre las piernas, para sumergirse en esa lectura que la tuvo ajena a los dos que se encaminaron hacia el dormitorio de los varones. Harry se posicionó a un lado de su amigo.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —susurró, con el ceño apenas fruncido.

—Que la cerveza te dio náuseas.

—¡No me dio...!

Draco ahogó la risa el resto del trayecto.

El dormitorio de los niños de primero estaba vacío, aunque no era extraño, porque cuando Nott no se encontraba encerrado detrás de las cortinas y leyendo, podía _desaparecerse_ por horas. Draco decía que no era asunto de ellos averiguar a dónde iba cuando nadie sabía de él, así que no lo intentaban; a cambio, el propio Nott tampoco se tomaba molestias con los dos. No creía que le importase, de cualquier modo.

Aun así, cerraron la puerta. Ocuparon la cama de Harry, él acostado boca arriba a lo ancho, con las piernas colgando sin tocar suelo, Draco sentado, la espalda contra el cabezal y su conejo en el regazo, olisqueando las sábanas y la almohada, como si fuese la primera vez que lo dejaba subirse; hace tan sólo unos días, incluso lo halló en su cama cuando despertó.

—¿Entonces...? —dejó la palabra en el aire cuando notó que su amigo sacaba la varita y realizaba una floritura en el aire, que cerraba las cortinas del dosel por ellos, en todos los ángulos, excepto donde Harry sobresalía de uno de los costados. Esperó a que la guardase en su manga y le dirigiese su atención, para proseguir—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—¿Que vamos a hacer de qué? —replicó el niño, en un tono sereno que le produjo más envidia de la que le gustaría admitir.

Desde la mañana, tras el anuncio de los centauros y haber sido arrastrados por Snape hacia el Gran Comedor, donde Pansy lo convenció de que _nada_ más que la curiosidad los llevó hasta ahí, Harry sentía los nervios consumiéndolo por dentro, y en el momento menos esperado, se encontraba preguntándose _qué_ harían al respecto.

—¡Sabes de qué! —estalló, su respiración agitándose tanto como lo hicieron los latidos de su corazón durante la mayor parte del día—. Draco, creo que la piedra de la que hablaban fue esa que vimos ahí abajo, ya sabes, donde Fluffy. Lo pensé y sería lo más lógico, y- tal vez por eso, tu padre te la mostraba en el espejo, tal vez él sabía...tal vez- el espejo...tú entiendes, podría ser- es mágico y toda la cosa, ¿no?

—Qué listo, Potter, _casi_ aciertas —fue la única respuesta del otro, que agachó la cabeza para ver a su conejo y comenzó a juguetear con sus orejas; él no creía que se diese cuenta de que lo hacía.

Se demoró unos segundos en comprender a qué venía la inaudita tranquilidad.

—Y tú sacaste algo de los libros que leíste en la mañana, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Y no piensas decirme?

Draco lanzó un dramático suspiro y se removió sobre el colchón, para conseguir una posición más cómoda.

—No fue exactamente de los libros —comenzó, en voz baja—. Quiero decir, sí, encontré algo interesante ahí después de un rato, pero lo que creía antes, lo saqué de madre.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo sabe sobre eso la tía Narcissa, si se supone que los estudiantes no entran ahí?

—Ella no sabe que está aquí, imagino —se encogió de hombros—. La piedra de la luna es, bueno, es- es parte de la canción que ella me canta en mi cumpleaños. Es algo de los Black, creo, porque el primo Regulus me dijo que la conocía cuando fui a verlo después de recibir su regalo.

—Así que una canción —arrugó más el entrecejo, en una expresión de concentración que resultaba casi dolorosa—, ¿entonces no existe? ¿O sí? ¿O es como- como un mito?

—Es como un mito, muy real, si la verdadera está a unos pisos de distancia.

El niño tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y se preparó para la respuesta que sabía que vendría, al decir:

—No entiendo.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Qué sorpresa.

Giró para quedar de costado, se puso un brazo doblado bajo la cabeza, a modo de almohada, y se fijó en su amigo con un pequeño puchero, que consiguió suavizar la expresión del otro.

—¿Qué no entiendes? —preguntó tras un instante más, en un tono resignado.

—Lo que se supone que dice la canción. Recuerda que nunca la he oído, a mí no me la cantan…

Otra vez, rodó los ojos; la forma en que las comisuras de sus labios tiraron hacia arriba, lo delató.

—El niño de la luna es un cuento de familias sangrepura muy antiguas, Potter, no es raro que tu padre no te haya...—se calló de pronto, sacudió la cabeza, y lo observó con ojos más claros después—. Habla de un niño que vive en el lado oscuro de la luna y está intentando comunicarse con su madre, que está aquí en la tierra. Y luego viene la estrofa del _rayo de sol,_ pero esa es la versión larga.

Harry se mordió el labio un momento. Por la sonrisa que se forzó a contener, su amigo estrechó los ojos.

—No te la voy a cantar, ni lo pienses. Es una cursilería.

—Me ayudaría a entender —mencionó, lento, como quien no quiere la cosa. Draco le sostuvo la mirada, recriminatorio—, ¿por favor? No tienes que cantarla, cuéntamela como haces normalmente.

Su amigo permaneció en silencio, así que Harry resopló y se volvió a acomodar, en esa ocasión, para quedar boca abajo, con la cabeza girada hacia él.

—Estoy preocupado por todo esto, oírte me calmaría —confesó después de otro rato en que no hubo reacción, porque era cierto que los cuentos de Draco tenían un toque relajante, imposibles de describir y de ignorar.

Lo escuchó suspirar.

—Eso cuenta como manipulación, Potter.

—¿Por favor? —insistió, con un puchero.

—No la recuerdo exactamente, es madre quien se la sabe.

—Te la canta todos los años, Draco. Tienes mejor memoria que eso.

—Pero aun así...

—_Por favoooooor_ —repitió, alargando la vocal de una forma que hizo al otro reír por lo bajo.

El heredero Malfoy dejó que Lep bajase de su regazo, y se dirigiese hacia Harry, contra el que se acurrucó al echarse. Cuando creyó que no escucharía una respuesta, su amigo llenó el interior del dosel con esa voz solemne que utilizaba para los cuentos. Él se esforzó por no lucir _muy_ contento, aunque las angustias se disiparon a una velocidad que podría ser alarmante.

—Niño, niño, no creas que estás solo. Niño, niño, la luna sigue brillando cuando no la ves. Niño, niño, las estrellas siempre están contigo; las llevas en los ojos, las llevas en el alma.

_Hubo otro niño, que pensó como tú. Creía que nadie lo veía, porque vivía en ese lado de la luna, que no conocen. Estaba oscuro allí, niño, y sólo conocía el frío, mucho frío. El frío de sentirse solo siendo apenas un niño._

_Él miraba a lo lejos, las familias que se reían y celebraban, y él estaba solo, y eso no podía ser justo. Niño, niño, si pudieras entender; llevas por sonrisa la luna creciente, y su polvo pinta tu piel._

_Él no quería estar solo. Él quería estar con ellos. El niño vivía en la luna, y de ahí, arrancó una piedra; era pequeña y brillaba tanto como él. Tal vez podía lanzarla, tal vez podía llamarlos, y ellos irían a buscarlo._

_Niño, niño, no creas que estás solo. Niño, niño, la luna sigue brillando cuando no la ves. Niño, niño, las estrellas siempre están contigo_ —si Harry lo oyó tararear el verso, no lo comentó. En su lugar, se mordió el labio para disimular su sonrisa, y se dedicó a mirarlo—_; las llevas en los ojos, las llevas en el alma._

_Niño, niño, ojalá pudieras entender. No estaba ahí sólo porque sí, pero la persona que más quería estaba tan lejos, que era difícil de ver. Tenía las estrellas en los ojos, igual que él._

_Niño, niño, tienes que entender, que ella lo da todo por estar cerca de ti. Que cuando te trajo al mundo _—Draco tragó de forma audible, en un intento de encubrir el débil temblor de su voz_—, lo llenaste de luz. Tienes estrellas en el alma, que le regalaste al nacer, y eres lo mejor que le ha pasado._

_Niño, niño, ella nunca te dejaría. Estará cuando no veas la luna, y cuando las nubes tapen tus estrellas, y la noche sea más oscura, porque eres todo eso para ella._

_Niño, niño, si pudieras entender; llevas por sonrisa la luna creciente, y su polvo pinta tu piel. La tienes a ella, y nunca estarás solo de nuevo. Ojalá lo pudieras ver._

Su amigo respiró profundo al quedarse callado y se frotó los párpados con cuidado. Harry optó por no decir nada hasta que se recuperara.

—Es- uhm —un arrebato de cariño le hizo imposible contener más tiempo una sonrisa, porque era tan _diferente_ ver a Draco ruborizado, con los ojos cristalizados y huyendo de su mirada—, la versión corta, te lo dije. Madre la canta más larga, con otras partes que son _muy_ cursis, y cambia lo de "ella" por "mi" o "yo", tú entiendes.

—Es muy bonita —no se percató enseguida de que tenía la voz aguda de quien lleva un nudo en la garganta, hasta que el otro niño lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos. Por un segundo, Harry no pudo estar más de acuerdo en que Draco tenía _estrellas_ en sus ojos.

Sin pensarlo, se arrastró por encima del colchón para acercarse más a él, y recostó la cabeza sobre una de sus rodillas, mirándolo desde abajo con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, es hermosa —susurró, después de aclararse la garganta, aunque el efecto no logró una gran mejoría. Harry estiró una mano para sujetar una de las suyas y le dio un leve apretón. El gesto bastó para que su amigo elevase la barbilla y recuperase ese deje elitista tan suyo—. Y por supuesto, que la cante _mi_ madre sólo la hace mejor. La perfección es de familia.

—Claro —cuando el niño vio que se limitaba a sonreírle más, extendió el brazo que tenía desocupado y cerró los dedos en torno a uno de sus mechones rebeldes, para darle un tirón ligero. Él fingió quejarse, a pesar de que su rostro todavía demostraba lo opuesto—. Así que un niño en la luna lanzó una piedra para su mamá.

—Sí, algo loco, ¿no?

—Bastante —se rio—, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con los centauros?

Por unos instantes, Draco emitió un largo "hm" que llenó el silencio. Fue una oportunidad que Lep utilizó para subirse al pecho de Harry y acurrucarse en los pliegues de la túnica.

—Por lo que leí, no hay mucho que sepamos de los centauros, además de que les gusta la _Adivinación_ y creen en la lectura de las estrellas. Creo que ellos lo toman como si el niño hubiese sido un centauro joven, y supongo que las madres se la cantarán a sus hijos también.

—Es como los cuentos muggles de mamá —comentó, aún más entusiasmado al mencionar a Lily y pensar en lo que le leía por las noches, cuando era más pequeño—. Si pudiese ver una casa de caramelo, o supiese dónde está el zapato de cristal de la princesa que le gusta más, también querría tenerla. ¿Algo así es por lo que quieren la piedra?

—¿Casa de caramelo? ¿Zapato de cristal? —Draco arrugó la nariz— ¿qué tienen esos muggles en la cabeza al hacer cuentos así para los niños?

Harry arqueó las cejas.

—¿Vivir en el lado oscuro de la luna es _más_ normal?

—Para un mago, sí. Las hormigas se comerían una casa de caramelo, y un zapato de cristal sería incómodo.

—Bueno- sí —reconoció en un murmullo—. Pero ese no es el punto. Dijeron algo sobre que unió a su pueblo, ¿sabes de eso?

Su amigo se tomó un momento, antes de negar.

—Casi no hay nada de ellos en la biblioteca.

—¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Se la- se la vamos a llevar?

—¿Y meternos en problemas, Potter? —él negó—. Piénsalo: no sabemos qué hace, para qué la quieren. Podría quemarnos si la tocamos, podría ser parte de un ritual que sólo ellos hacen.

—O podría ser una piedra bonita que tiene un significado especial para ellos, ¿no?

—O podría ser una piedra bonita —admitió, rodando los ojos—, no lo sabemos. Lo que _sí_ sabemos es lo que hicieron los centauros para hacerse famosos entre los muggles.

Harry frunció el ceño. No le gustaba el tono de voz en que lo dijo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cosas horribles, Potter —el niño rodó los ojos y formó un rictus de desagrado con la boca—, es lo único sobre los centauros en lo que todos están de acuerdo. Creen que son peores que bestias.

—Tú mismo estabas defendiéndolos de Bulstrode hoy.

—No los defendí —Draco lució un poco aturdido por la idea, parpadeando varias veces y aclarándose la garganta después—, _molesté_ a Bulstrode, que es diferente.

—Pero...

—Como dije —lo cortó, de inmediato—, son medio humanos nada más. Sí, supongo que son seres pensantes, como nosotros; nunca he estado cerca de uno. Pero, oye, los trols tienen cerebro y eso no evita que te ataquen.

—No creo que dejen que haya un montón de…_bestias_ en un bosque cerca de un colegio, Draco.

No podrían, ¿cierto?

_¿Cierto?_

_¿Los Aurores sabrían eso?_

Tal vez tendría que comentarle a su padre qué clase de criaturas habitaban el Bosque Prohibido. Si era un problema para los estudiantes, James lo sabría, y por supuesto, lo arreglaría.

Su amigo soltó una larga exhalación, dejó caer los hombros, y le dio algunos tirones más a su cabello. Masculló acerca de que estaba enredado, en palabras poco dignas de un Malfoy, luego comenzó a peinarlo con los dedos, en movimientos lentos y cuidadosos.

—Realmente no creo que importe, digo, se supone que _no_ nos acercamos al Bosque, por algo está prohibido. No tienen que cuidar qué hay o no allí.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar y fue callado con otro jalón, un poco más fuerte. Él se excusó indicándole que era un nudo que tenía en el cabello e intentaba deshacer.

—Los magos también hacen cosas malas —dijo tras un momento, despacio, como si le costase hacer la comparación—, no _todos_, y supongo que será igual con ellos. Algunos pueden ser malos, y no quiero averiguarlo, Potter; entrar allí, solos, porque creemos que nos llaman, sería arriesgarnos a que ellos sean así y salgamos...no _muy_ bien.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser _tan_ negativo? —susurró, con un puchero.

—Me gusta demasiado mi libertad para hacer una tontería así.

Él no supo qué contestar; supuso que era lógico, ¿existía alguien que quisiera ir a un lugar, donde creía que le harían algo horrible?

Después de eso, se sumieron en un silencio tan prolongado que Lep se durmió sobre su pecho. A medida que su amigo deshacía los torpes nudos, que se le formaban entre el desorden que tenía por cabello, el contacto se asemejaba más a las caricias; Harry sintió que el sueño acumulado de la noche anterior y la suavidad de sus manos, le volvían los párpados más pesados.

Bostezó.

Amaba la comodidad de su cama, la calidez dentro del dosel. ¿Alguien le podía explicar por qué el uniforme de Draco, era tan _suave_ como su verdadera almohada? Él estaba seguro de que su ropa no era como esa.

Pero ni la mayor tranquilidad podía ser eterna.

Harry nunca escuchó el plop de la Aparición, pero de pronto, murmullos de una elfina y la voz de su amigo al responderle, interrumpían la burbuja creada por su mente embotada. Se removió sobre el regazo de Draco, y cuando sintió que hacía el ademán de alejarse, intentó sujetarlo.

—...anda, tengo que irme —Oyó, entre la bruma del sueño—. Suéltame, Potter.

Balbuceó una contestación, que debió ser absurda, por la manera en que el otro se rio y le pasó una mano por la frente, apartándole el cabello, que se le echó hacia adelante en el último momento.

—...querrá que vaya ahora mismo...ya lo oíste. Vuelvo en un rato.

Luego la voz suave, el tacto y las caricias se fueron. _Y Harry entendió que la calidez que sentía no era, en realidad, producto de las cobijas ni el dosel._

Se hizo un ovillo, abrazando al conejo mágico. Lo que pensó antes de caer rendido, era en _quién_ podría estar llamando a Draco para que se retirase así.

—_0—_

Lo supo cuando una ligera sacudida lo agitó en su mundo de sueños, en medio de uno particularmente divertido que incluía a la familia Weasley completa y a Ron en un vestido rosa y _esponjoso_.

Un llamado, distante al principio, lo arrastró de vuelta a la realidad de forma constante. Lloriqueó, se aferró a una bola de pelo terso y de olor agradable, que estaba entre sus brazos

Después sintió una nariz áspera presionar la suya, seguido de una lamida en el mentón. Y una risa conocida.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó para enfocar la figura junto a su cama. Era en momentos como aquel, cuando se sentía más agradecido de estar en un dormitorio de las mazmorras, donde la luz tenía un tono verdoso y no le molestaba más de lo necesario al despertar. Le llevó unos segundos reaccionar a la imagen de Pansy, sin embargo.

Se sentó de golpe. El movimiento lo mareó. Le hizo reconocer que la _bola_ a la que se aferraba, era Lep, que se le enganchó a la túnica y le olisqueaba la quijada. Intentó no removerse por la incomodidad.

La niña estaba de pie junto a la cama, con las manos unidas tras su espalda, y el uniforme sin la túnica negra.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Qué...? —balbuceó, aún afectado por el sueño. Casi podía ver a Ron en vestido todavía; adoraría contárselo a los gemelos más tarde.

—Pedí permiso a Nott para entrar —explicó ella, haciendo un gesto en dirección a la puerta que daba al baño. Por la rendija entre esta y el suelo, se notaba una luz encendida. Su compañero estaba en el cuarto—. Draco vio a Montague, que vio a Bulstrode, que vio a Flint, que me encontró a mí en la Sala Común, y manda a decir que Snape lo _soltó_ pero _necesita_ que vayas a la entrada principal.

Harry parpadeó, analizó lo que escuchó, y frunció el ceño. Se acababa de percatar de que los lentes se le cayeron, en alguna parte de la cama.

—¿Que Flint quiere qué? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió, mientras tanteaba el colchón con las manos. Pansy le tendió los lentes, agradeció en un murmullo, y se los puso.

—Flint no, Draco te necesita en la entrada principal.

—¿Para qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y a ti no?

—No, te llamó a ti.

Él asintió despacio, procesando la nueva información. Cuando una parte de su cerebro le dijo que _tenía_ que levantarse, se arrastró hacia una orilla de la cama y se _deslizó_ hacia el suelo. Se tambaleó para ponerse de pie, y aunque vio _algo_ anormal en la forma en que se salió del colchón, su estado no le permitía reconocer qué era.

Oh, sí, que se _tiró_. ¿Por qué _no_ le dolía nada?

—¿Qué dijiste de Snape? —preguntó después, y se juró nunca, _nunca_, volver a desvelarse.

—Que _soltó_ a Draco.

—¿Cómo que lo soltó?

—Snape lo mandó a llamar —ella formó un pequeño puchero. A pesar de que no lo pidió, le quitó al conejo de encima cuando lo vio arreglándose la túnica con torpeza.

_Snape lo mandó a llamar_. Una serie de escenarios poco agradables podían surgir al intentar resolver por qué lo habría hecho, y a decir verdad, Harry no tenía esperanzas de entender la conducta de su profesor.

En lugar de perder tiempo intentando, se pasó las manos por el cabello, se aseguró de que los lentes seguían donde les correspondía estar, y le extendió un brazo al conejo, que no dudó en abalanzarse sobre él para que lo abrazara. Pensaba llevárselo a Draco, a donde fuera que estuviese. Era mejor que dejar que lo persiguiese al salir.

—¿A dónde es que dijiste que quería verme? —frenó su andar hacia la puerta al no recordar el sitio. Pansy se rio por lo bajo.

—La entrada principal, Harry. Y quítate la baba de la cara, ¿sí? Aquí —Se apuntó una de sus propias mejillas, negó con una sonrisa, y lo adelantó, para salir del cuarto primero.

Harry estaba a punto de seguirla, cuando sus palabras surtieron efecto. Decidió que podía aguardar un poco más, a que Nott saliese del baño, para limpiarse.

Cuando alcanzó el pasillo que daba hacia la entrada, casi diez minutos después, Lep se había subido a su cabeza dos veces, confundiéndose con su cabellera y dejándole un par de orejas de conejo, que lucían demasiado reales para su gusto. Creía entender lo que Draco sentía al respecto más que nunca; desde su ingreso al colegio, no lo observaron tanto, ni murmuraron a su paso, hasta ese día.

Su amigo no estaba a la vista. El corredor estaba desierto, la puerta cerrada, la única luminosidad en ese momento eran las antorchas a los lados.

Un agarre firme se cerró en torno a su brazo y lo jaló. Harry quiso gritar, pero una mano le tapó la boca. Fue llevado hacia un pasillo contiguo, en un torbellino de túnicas y extremidades que se enredaban y los hacían trastabillar.

Al encontrarse dentro de un armario de escobas, aunque el corazón todavía le latía muy rápido a causa del susto, no se sentía sorprendido porque fuese el rostro de Draco el que quedó frente a él, su varita generando un _lumos_ desde que lo soltó.

El _niño-que-brillaba-aun-en-la-oscuridad_ murmuró un "sh" y agitó el Mapa del Merodeador ante sus ojos. Harry se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

—¿A dónde va eso? —preguntó en voz baja, en cuanto lo vio presionar y cambiar de lugar una antorcha, que reveló un pasadizo, abriéndose a través de la roca de la pared.

—El invernadero —la respuesta fue distante, porque Draco se sacó de un bolsillo el otro mapa, lo desplegó para hacer una anotación, y se lo guardó de nuevo. Empezó a caminar adelante, iluminando un túnel que iba en descenso—. ¿Qué pasa, Potter? —miró por encima del hombro, supuso, al no escuchar las pisadas que lo seguían, y se detuvo sin girarse.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué quieres ir allí? Pansy dijo que estabas con Snape, creí que-

Draco sacudió la cabeza con ganas. Se cambió de mano la varita y la presionó contra sus labios, luego hizo un gesto que lo abarcaba _todo_ a su alrededor.

—Aquí no.

—¿Por qué? —insistió, a punto de dar un pisotón al suelo y cruzarse de brazos. El otro suspiró.

—Las paredes oyen —no supo si lo decía literal o no, pero un peso helado se instaló en su estómago al dejar caer los hombros. Draco se dio la vuelta y le tendió una mano—. ¿Ya no confías en que yo te guíe, Potter? Porque todavía tengo el mapa y puedo-

Harry se acercó y le sujetó la mano antes de que hubiese terminado. Su amigo se calló de forma abrupta, vio el lugar de su contacto, y asintió. Cuando se giró, comenzaron a caminar juntos, la entrada al pasadizo se cerró detrás de ellos.

Si no hubiese sido por el _lumos_, notó, se habrían quedado a oscuras en un túnel irregular de piedra.

—Hay un par de cosas que pasaron mientras dormías —explicó tras un momento, cuando estaban a varios metros de donde él suponía que se localizaba la entrada; no podía verla.

—Pansy me dijo que Snape te mandó a llamar.

—Yo te lo dije también, pero imaginé que _no_ me habías oído.

Harry sintió que las mejillas le ardían.

—Claro que te oí.

La risa de su amigo fue débil, apenas perceptible.

—No, los estudiantes que pasan por las clases con mi padrino siempre reaccionan como "ugh" o "agh" cuando menciono su nombre. Tú seguiste embobado y abrazando a mi conejo. Hablando de la estúpida rata fea —Draco chasqueó la lengua. Lep se alzó desde la parte de la túnica del niño, a la que se había adherido después de la última vez que se lo quitó de la cabeza, regresando a su forma normal, para subirse al hombro de su dueño. Le pareció que murmuraba una felicitación.

—¿Otra cosa de las vacaciones que no me dijiste?

—No, esto es más nuevo. No funciona todo el tiempo aún, se distrae y no me oye siempre —desde atrás, lo vio encogerse de hombros—. ¿Quieres saber qué pasó o no?

Él asintió. Luego se dio cuenta de que, por estar de espaldas, el otro no podría notarlo, y murmuró una respuesta.

—Snape piensa que tengo algo que ver con la piedra de la luna.

Harry dio una brusca inhalación, apretando su mano sin querer. Se sentía igual que si le hubiesen vertido agua fría encima.

—¿Cómo...?

—Es mi padrino —Draco comentó a la ligera—, ¿crees que Sirius se daría cuenta si tú haces algo?

La respuesta tardó unos instantes en salir.

—Es posible.

—Bueno, pues Snape _siempre_ se da cuenta de lo que hago, sólo que no suele meterse. Algo sobre "dejar ser" o "de los golpes, se aprende" —hizo un gesto vago con la mano que sostenía la varita y el mapa—. Pero piensa que esto es un poco más serio y madre lo matará si me meto en problemas con centauros. No se creyó lo de Pansy. Tuve que aguantar media hora de quejas sobre ti, algunas con las que estuve muy de acuerdo, por cierto, y después convencerlo que ella no sabía nada de nada y hacerme el tonto con lo que me decía; creo que piensa que _sí_ soy un tonto, _pero_ no porque no sepa qué hice.

—¿Entonces...? —lo alentó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

—Nada.

—¿Cómo que nada?

—Que no le dije _nada_, Potter. No eres su favorito, y ellos dejaron bien en claro que eran dos personas; con lo que dije y piensa de Pansy, no creo que la culpe de nada. Además —agregó, con un vistazo más por sobre el hombro, que fue acompañado de una sonrisa ladeada, esa que lo hacía parecer un Black—, quedamos en _no_ contarle a nadie, ¿verdad?

Él se descubrió a sí mismo conteniendo una sonrisa idéntica.

—Sí.

—Bueno, después de que lo estresé lo suficiente, tendría ganas de maldecirme o de sacarme de su oficina, y me sacó de ahí. Eso fue lo primero. Lo segundo, es que Dárdano me estuvo persiguiendo por los pasillos mientras iba a las mazmorras, así que me fui por un montón de pasadizos, hasta que llegué a la entrada, aunque no sirvió de mucho; me encontraba después de unos minutos.

—Ioannidis debe estar vigilando que no vayamos por la piedra —mencionó, preguntándose por qué tenían que mezclarse los problemas de ese modo—, ella debe saber que somos nosotros los que los centauros esperan.

—Lo mismo pensé —admitió enseguida, sin un solo titubeo—. Iba a regresar a las mazmorras por atajos, cuando noté lo más extraño del día, y preferí llamarte.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme?

—Sería demasiado extraño tomar atajos para ir por ti, y regresar por ellos, cuando ya llevaba un rato escapándome de Dárdano.

Él tuvo que reconocer, a regañadientes, que sonaba lógico.

—Pansy me asustó cuando apareció al lado de mi cama.

—Por Merlín, ¿se metió a nuestro cuarto?

—Pidió permiso a Nott —simuló un tono de voz más agudo al hacer la aclaración, arrancándole una carcajada a Draco, que resonó en el túnel—. ¿Qué viste que era tan importante? ¿O me despertaste porque _sí_?

—Te desperté _porque_ sí.

Harry le dio un golpe débil en la espalda con su mano libre.

—Es que me sentía tan solo...—otro golpe, que esquivó en esa ocasión. Su amigo agitó la mano de la varita y el mapa al volver a reírse—. Ya verás, Potter. Casi llegamos.

Estaba por abrir la boca para replicar cuando Draco borró y se guardó el mapa. Lo llevó hacia un tramo pequeño de escaleras de piedra, al final del túnel. Utilizó un hechizo para empujar una porción de techo y un sonido de arrastre acompañó al agujero que se abrió sobre ellos, de una compuerta circular.

—Súbeme —ordenó, dándose la vuelta. Harry arqueó las cejas cuando sintió que le soltaba la mano, y en cambio, extendía los brazos hacia él.

—Draco, si crees que te voy a cargar-

El otro rodó los ojos.

—_Minium_ —se tocó a sí mismo con la varita y retomó la posición anterior, a la espera—. Vamos, Potter, peso menos que una pluma.

—Esto en serio-

—¿Quieres que salgamos de aquí, o no?

Harry resopló y le pasó los brazos alrededor, por debajo de los suyos. Por un instante, se quedó paralizado, sorprendido por la facilidad con que lo levantó por encima de su propia estatura.

_Como si pesase menos que una pluma._

—¿Qué te dije? —Draco se rio de su expresión, a la vez que se levantaba más, acomodando las piernas en sus brazos, y alzaba los suyos para sostenerse del marco del hueco. Se impulsó hacia arriba sin problemas.

—¿Un hechizo de Jacint?

—Sí —la voz del niño fue un murmullo lejano cuando alcanzó lo que fuese que hubiese sobre ellos. La cabeza rubia se demoró un segundo más en aparecer por la ranura; repitió el encantamiento en él, y Harry se estremeció por la sensación de ligereza que lo invadió, como si fuese a ponerse a flotar de repente—, es de la segunda lista que me dio.

—¿Cuándo te acabaste la primera?

Draco dejó la varita a un lado para extenderle los brazos. Él se puso de puntillas para sostenerle las manos y se dejó levantar en un movimiento fluido.

—Hace meses —su amigo elevó la barbilla—. Se la pedí hace poco, cree que me estoy adelantando a algunas clases.

—Pobre, todavía te _cree_ esas cosas.

Él se encogió de hombros, recuperó su varita, y empujó una de las paredes del espacio estrecho y oscuro en el que acabaron. Sólo cuando lo hizo, Harry se percató de que no era una pared, sino una puerta, y que estaban saliendo del interior de un almacén de tónicos que no tenía repisas ni envases, por debajo de una mesa de trabajo del invernadero.

El efecto del encantamiento de ligereza casi lo hizo trastabillar cuando se puso de pie.

—Se quitará en un rato, hay que aprovecharlo —sin más explicación, dio un salto que fue demasiado alto para haber sido normal, se rio, y al dar el siguiente, se subió a una de las sobresalientes de los cristales que rodeaban el lugar. Se giró hacia él y le pidió que se acercara con un gesto.

Harry negó, pero sonreía.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te da miedo ahora?

—Claro que no —se forzó a contener la risa y saltó.

Se elevó mucho más de lo que pretendía y ahogó un grito. Bajar se sintió como una caída libre, el vértigo lo invadió, volver a subir fue un efecto de rebote, que lo llevó en una dirección más o menos similar a la que su amigo tomó.

Draco lo atrapó en el aire cuando se desvió. Tiró de su muñeca para subirlo los centímetros que le faltaban, sólo lo liberó una vez que ambos estuvieron arrodillados en la sobresaliente que unía las paredes con el techo.

Él aún quería reír, cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro niño miraba un punto más allá del vidrio y se tornaba serio.

—¿Qué vamos a ver aquí? —preguntó entonces, frotándose los párpados por debajo de los lentes, sin cuidado. Su amigo le dio un toque al cristal, así que vio hacia afuera.

Sintió que el aliento se le escapaba en cuanto divisó a los centauros apostados en el patio del colegio. En torno al invernadero, en la linde del Bosque Prohibido a lo lejos, por los rosales. Estaban dispersos, rectos, con la atención puesta en diferentes direcciones.

El peso helado volvió a asentarse en la base de su estómago.

—No sé cuándo llegaron, tal vez incluso estén desde la mañana, antes de ir a hablar con Dumbledore —Draco sonaba demasiado sereno para su gusto, ¿era el único que veía a una manada de centauros vigilando el perímetro, _con sus arcos_, donde se quedaban _muchos_ más niños?—. Desde la salida de un atajo, oí a la profesora Sprout decir que no le permitieron llegar aquí. McGonagall insistía en que tenían que hacer algo, hablar con ellos, lo que fuese. No quieren a nadie cerca, si no son los que tienen la piedra de la luna.

—Nosotros —la palabra fue una exhalación temblorosa. Por Merlín, _¿qué hicieron?_

No pensaban usar esas flechas en contra de alguien que se acercase, ¿cierto? Él rogaba que no.

—Nosotros no la tenemos _exactamente_ —replicó su amigo, sin mirarlo—, sólo puede que se nos…_pegase_ algo de ella. Y eso no es lo peor.

—¿Hay más?

Si sonó a lloriqueo, Draco omitió señalarlo.

—Estoy seguro de que no están _sólo_ por este lado. Los vi desde la puerta principal, y oí sobre centauros en otras partes del colegio; no se meten a los edificios, pero los rodean, y eso es mucho, _mucho_, peor.

—Nadie puede salir —la revelación lo golpeó igual que lo haría una bludger. Se frotó los párpados por segunda vez, el sueño que sentía dejado en el olvido hace un rato—. ¿Crees que...? ¿Que ellos...?

_¿...nos lastimen?_

La pregunta se le quedó atorada en la garganta. De pronto, encontraba difícil que le saliese la voz.

Draco debió notarlo, porque se apresuró a continuar.

—Quieren su piedra, quieren a los que la- no sé, ¿activaron? —lo observó de reojo, con una expresión mortificada—. No podemos darle la piedra, pero sí lo _otro_.

Harry parpadeó un par de veces, luego frunció el ceño.

—Pero-

—Mi padrino ya sabe —recordó, en voz aún más baja—, los demás se van a enterar. Nos vamos a meter en problemas, y realmente no me hace falta que me echen la culpa de que los centauros hagan un asedio en Hogwarts. Severus dice que mataré a madre de preocupación algún día, me gustaría que no fuese pronto.

No sabía qué significaba "asedio", pero por el tono en que lo dijo, no sonaba a algo que quisiera que pensasen de él.

—Podríamos- decir que fue mi culpa —ofreció. Su madre gritaría, su padre enloquecería, Remus y Peter se mostrarían decepcionados, sólo le quedaría Sirius como aliado en casa. Pero si podía evitar que Draco pusiese _esa_ mirada triste, ¿no valía la pena?

_Él pensaba que sí. _Podía dar explicaciones a sus padres, en caso de que se enterasen. Seguro escucharían.

—Eres Harry Potter, ¿quién te culparía? —la sonrisa torcida que acompañó a la pregunta, tampoco le gustó—. Hijo del Jefe de los Aurores, de una familia de Gryffindor, que quedó en Slytherin sin razón aparente, y se la pasa con dos hijos de magos oscuros, uno muerto y el otro en Azkaban —Y si la voz le tembló en la última palabra, ambos fingieron no notarlo—. Son dos a quienes buscan. Entre tú, Pansy y yo, ¿a quién crees que elegirían?

—Me creerían si digo que yo lo hice todo.

—Sigues siendo _una_ persona —espetó, en un tono entrecortado. Cuando Harry intentó sujetarle la mano, él se echó hacia atrás, cayendo sentado en la sobresaliente—. ¿A quién crees que culparán, _Potter_?

Ignoró por completo el escalofrío que siguió al tono venenoso con que pronunció su apellido. En el fondo, él sabía —_sentía—_ que no era a quien estaba dirigida esa horrible emoción que le teñía la voz.

Saber a quién _sí_ iba, sin embargo, no lo hacía mejor.

Tragó en seco e hizo otro intento por aproximarse; fracasó, de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no contestas? —siseó con los dientes apretados, la mandíbula tan tensa que podía notar las venas debajo de la piel pálida— ¿a quién elegirían, Potter? ¡Dime!

Harry dejó caer los hombros.

_Lo_ _odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba_. Tenía un retortijón en el pecho cuando lo veía así.

—A ti —murmuró, agachando la cabeza, hasta que sólo podía observar las puntas de los pies de su amigo. Se abrazó a sí mismo, infundiéndose un valor que no creía ser capaz de sentir—, y a Pansy.

—Sí. A mí _y_ a Pansy.

Fue la primera vez que tuvo la sensación de que _algo_ se rompía dentro de Draco. En su voz, en las palabras, lo percibió igual que un cristal agrietado que cede por fin y se derrumba.

Quería llorar todas las lágrimas que su amigo no soltaría. Alguien _tenía_ que hacerlo, porque _dolía_.

Pero Draco se puso de pie y saltó de vuelta al suelo, los efectos restantes del encantamiento de ligereza depositándolo con gracia en el invernadero. No se giró. Lep acababa de subirse a su hombro otra vez, y frotaba su cabeza contra una de las mejillas del niño.

—No culparían a Pansy —hizo un último intento por calmarlo, saltando detrás de él. Perdió el equilibrio, sintió que descendía más rápido de lo que debía, los pies y pantorrillas le resintieron el aterrizaje forzoso; el hechizo se desvanecía—, ella no hizo nada y-

—A ellos _no_ les importa si hiciste algo o no —sonó casi divertido, de una forma seca y desagradable. Harry ahogó un ruido frustrado.

—No sería justo.

Su amigo dio una brusca inhalación y se giró en un movimiento repentino, sobresaltándolo.

—¿Quién dice que tiene que ser _justo_? No les importa, Potter, reacciona. No interesa lo que hiciste, sólo lo que ellos _creen_ que hiciste y _quién_ eres, es todo lo que necesitan para arruinarte, ¿pero qué vas a saber _tú_ de eso?

Harry frunció el ceño. Por suerte, logró frenar la réplica que llegó hasta la punta de su lengua. Draco no lo observaba a él. Tenía los ojos puestos en el suelo; lucía tan desorientado, como si la bludger imaginaria de esa conversación, también lo hubiese golpeado.

Remus siempre le había dicho que uno _no_ debía enojarse con personas que quieres cuando estuviesen _así_. Ese es el momento en que necesitan que las quieras más, no que las dañes.

—Bien —a pesar de que _algo_ se le retorcía en el pecho por la actitud del niño, requirió más esfuerzo del que pensaba oírse tranquilo, y lo detestó; no estaba ahí para hacerlo sentir _peor_. Se obligó a respirar profundo, a concentrarse _sólo_ en un objetivo: tener a su amigo calmado—, está bien, Draco, _en serio_. Te prometo que nadie va a pensar eso de Pansy. Tampoco van a pensar algo malo de ti. Si lo arregla, tú y yo iremos al Bosque, hablaremos con ellos, y si no sirve- pen- pensaré, _pensáremos_, en algo más, algo que no los meta en problemas.

El niño-que-brillaba le dedicó una de esas miradas largas, que le daban la impresión de que buscaba una comprobación. Tras un momento, sujetó a su conejo, lo abrazó, y se dio la vuelta.

—Dárdano debe estar buscándonos, es buena idea comer con Pansy para disimular, se lo prometí hace unas horas —se detuvo cuando pareció que iba a alejarse—. Potter.

—¿Qué…?

Draco dejó que Lep se subiese a su hombro, giró y le rodeó los hombros con los brazos. Lo estrechó fuerte, pero se apartó rápido. Harry continuaba inmóvil en ese punto exacto cuando siguió caminando.

Sonrió un poco, más animado. Tal vez podría aplicar la totalidad de la receta de Remus para la felicidad.

—_0—_

—Deberías ir por la capa, Potter.

—¿La capa? —repitió con voz pastosa, medio dormido. Apenas podía pensar en algo diferente a lo acolchados que eran los sillones de Slytherin, a comparación de otros que conocía.

Cenaron con Pansy en la Sala Común. Cuando se hizo tarde, ella se fue al cuarto, tras darles un par de miradas inquisitivas que ignoraron con maestría. Ya sólo quedaban ellos dos.

—Sí, la capa —repitió su amigo, con el entrecejo arrugado—, a menos que quieras irte por ahí sin ella y ser atrapados antes de llegar con los centauros.

_Centauros_. La palabra se reprodujo un par de veces dentro de su cabeza, antes de que captase el verdadero significado y se levantase de un salto.

Harry corrió hacia los dormitorios. Saludó a Nott, que estaba tendido en su cama, con un libro en la mano, y le devolvió el gesto de forma distraída. Sacó la capa de su baúl y la metió dentro de su túnica; sólo por si acaso, también cogió la manta a la que los gemelos aplicaron un amuleto de calefacción ese día. Aún estaba cálida, a comparación de la temperatura del lugar.

—Potter —la voz baja de su compañero lo frenó en el camino hacia la puerta. Miró por encima del hombro, para descubrir que este lo observaba de reojo, el libro todavía abierto entre sus dedos—, ¿saben Malfoy y tú que ya _pasó_ el toque de queda?

Tragó en seco y asintió.

—Que Snape no los agarre, andaba de malas —pareció pensárselo un momento, antes de sacudir la cabeza y volver la mirada hacia su libro—. Oí que Peeves estaba preparando una broma para Filch en el primer piso, cuidado si salen.

Harry intentó contener una sonrisa al asentir otra vez. El niño lanzó un suspiro prolongado y poco creíble.

—Es tan _estresante_ cuando pasan el día cansados y dando tumbos por ahí, por estarse escapando de noche —fue lo último que lo escuchó decir, porque no agregó más y él no supo qué responder. Ya que no sonaba a regaño —_sino, más bien, a exageración—,_ se marchó y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Regresó a la Sala Común entre pequeños saltos, y encontró a Draco en una de las mesas largas junto al ventanal que mostraba el Lago Negro. Tenía un pergamino con un torpe dibujo de una flor en una mano, y señalaba a su conejo con la otra.

—...flor, flor, ¿sabes lo que es una flor, Leporis? Necesito que seas una por un rato, hasta que yo te diga —escuchó al aproximarse lo suficiente. El conejo olisqueó el aire, fijó sus oscuros ojos en el papel, y se convirtió en una réplica de la planta, a excepción del pelaje corto de diferentes colores que cubría los pétalos; su dueño hizo un claro sonido de disgusto y chasqueó la lengua dos veces—. Las flores no tienen pelo, son suaves, como mi cobija, ¿te gusta mi cobija? Haz algo así.

A la criatura le llevó un momento plegar el cabello contra su nueva silueta y reemplazarla con una textura simular a la tela. Un par de orejas largas brotaban del capullo abierto, donde tendrían que estar la separación de un pétalo con otro.

—Imperfecto —objetó el niño. Apretó los labios unos segundos—, pero servirá. Aquí, no cambies hasta que yo te diga.

Le tendió una mano, las orejas se agitaron igual que alas, y el conejo-flor se posó en su palma. Lucía como una planta, si podías ignorar _ciertos_ detalles importantes.

Harry eligió ese momento para acortar más la distancia y dejar caer la cobija sobre los hombros de su amigo, que dio un salto y levantó la cabeza hacia él. Lo observó con curiosidad, mas no se la quitó de encima.

—Vamos, encontré una salida por un cuadro desde aquí que lleva al primer piso, y desde ahí-

—¿Por qué Lep es una flor? —no pudo evitar cuestionar, apuntándolo sin mayor disimulo. Draco arqueó una ceja.

—A las ninfas les gustan las flores raras, cuando no las arrancas en sus bosques.

—¿Ninfas?

—Necesitamos alguna protección de los centauros, ¿no?

—¿Ninfas? —insistió, parpadeando a la nada. Su amigo bufó.

—Muévete, Potter.

El niño-que-brillaba sacó el Mapa del Merodeador de su túnica; tras un vistazo a la Sala Común, lo desplegó y activó. En cuanto se deslizó dentro del marco de un cuadro de la época victoriana, Harry resopló, lo siguió, y se preguntó de forma vaga por qué no llevó una cobija para él también.

* * *

**Creo que Dracobebé necesita **_**mucho**_** chocolate para ser feliz.**

**Sí, ese es el primer comentario del día ¿? me retrasé con respecto a cuándo iba a subir este, porque quité una escena y cambié otra. Me estaba dando cuenta de que había algo que no me gustaba, así que decidí aprovechar la oportunidad de editar con calma ¿?**

**No se los he mencionado, supongo que lo notaron por su cuenta, pero Draco tiene un…**_**ligero**_** trauma. Realmente creo que Pansy está en peores condiciones, pero ella es un terrón de azúcar que quiere darle amor a los chicos y ya. Si se fijan en lo que dice a Harry cuando pierde el control, puede que noten algo curioso ;) una pista ¿?**

**Me encanta el Harrybebé muriendo de sueño todo el día, lo siento, dhdjdjd. Es que es inevitable, me lo imagino como ese tipo de niño que no está acostumbrado a desvelarse, a pesar de ser un torbellino de energía, y Draco no le da descanso ¿? si así es ahora, imaginen cuando les llegue la época hormonal…bueno, no, no, jAJAJAJA.**

**La historia del niño que vive en la luna solía pertenecer a un cuento que escribí y no terminaba bien, la adaptación me gustó, pero me súper avergüenza que la lean ¿? porque es muy loco todo xd en lo personal, creo que demuestra la adoración que Cissy tiene por su bebito.**

**No les mentiré, mi parte favorita es cuando Draco lo abraza, porque es un agradecimiento muy Malfoy y se me hace re lindo, en especial porque Harry entiende que su amigo es un minidesastre también y aplica los conocimientos de Remus ¿? acerca de la felicidad ¿?¿?**

**jAJAJA, me iban a matar por lo de Lep. Me lo hubiese merecido de hacerle algo, sí unu pero no, no, Lep llega vivito hasta el final y muchos, muchos años más después de terminar la historia ¿?**

**Pienso que Harry y Draco se toman de las manos tan tranquilamente porque son niños. Todo está bien en la etapa de niños. Luego…empieza el desastre. La verdad es que a mí me encanta y por eso lo hacen, jAJAJA.**

**Respondiendo a una pregunta que me encontré: no, Jacint no le enseñó hechizos a Pansy, por su problema de control de magia. Sin embargo, Pansy sabe maneras de llamarlo y hace algo interesante con **_**localizaciones**_** que tal vez noten luego ¿?**

**No tengo mucho tiempo para alargar esto. Aclararé, de nuevo, que este capítulo puede –pudo- haber tenido errores por eso que cambié. No he empezado a trabajar en los miniextras, pero leí algunas sugerencias interesantes y me dieron ternura, así que los tomaré y lo escribiré poco a poco.**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**

**PD: por si les da curiosidad, queda poco del libro 1, así que va a empezar a agitarse todo por aquí ;)**


	15. 14 L1

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 1. **_**Harry Potter y la piedra de la luna.**_

* * *

**Capítulo catorce: **_De cuando Harry (y Draco) hablan con los centauros (y los profesores)_

Lo más lejos que los pasadizos los llevaban era a una especie de pórtico, en uno de los costados de la casa del guardabosque, Hagrid. El túnel del pasadizo era tan bajo que tenían que ir a gatas, la roca de la que estaba hecho, humedeció las manos y rodillas de ambos; Draco se quejó varias veces, en voz baja.

Salieron cuando el semigigante entonaba una estridente melodía desde el interior de la casa. Un gran perro negro, que estaba echado junto a la puerta, se alzó y ladró al verlos, pero el hombre lo mandó a callar y le arrojó un trozo de carne, que le generó más interés que dos niños caminando hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

—Qué útil —su amigo rodó los ojos. Cualquier réplica que él pudiese tener, se le olvidó cuando le puso un brazo por delante para frenar su andar, lo vio fruncir el ceño—. ¿Notas _algo_ extraño, Potter?

Harry dio un vistazo alrededor, y se relajó al darse cuenta de que no había centauros cerca.

_Oh._

—Se fueron —musitó y recibió un asentimiento como respuesta—, ¿eso es bueno?

—No estoy seguro.

Intercambiaron una rápida mirada, otro asentimiento, y se dispusieron a adentrarse más al bosque. Draco llevaba al conejo-flor entre los brazos, y cuando alcanzaron un sendero de tierra que se colaba entre los árboles, lo depositó en su mano y lo tendió, igual que lo haría con una ofrenda.

Lo observó por un rato más, inseguro. Ninguno dijo palabra alguna.

A las afueras del bosque, la luna era una fuente de iluminación más que suficiente; sólo conforme avanzaban, el camino se hacía más difícil de distinguir, los árboles se convertían en frondosos, enormes, que cubrían el cielo por encima de ellos con ramas torcidas y crecían cada vez más cerca los uno de los otros.

—Draco...—llamó en un susurro, cuando miró hacia atrás y se percató de que los límites con el patio del colegio ya no eran visibles. Penumbras comenzaban a envolverlos.

No le gustaba.

Estaba a punto de hacérselo saber, cuando un resplandor plateado captó su atención por el rabillo del ojo. Ambos se detuvieron en seco.

_Otro, otro, otro, otro, otro_. Puntos brillantes flotaban frente a ellos, trazando un camino que se ondulaba y se alejaba hasta perderse entre los árboles.

Se percató de que su amigo tendía la flor, que era Lep, y observaba un punto por encima de ellos.

—Estamos solos —explicó, a lo que sea que fuese responsable de las luces. Dio un vacilante paso hacia adelante—, si pudiesen ayudarnos un poco, les estaríamos agradecidos.

Silencio. A Harry le sorprendió el _silencio_; sin el canto de una mísera ave, ni el soplido del viento, ni siquiera el ruido de una hoja o rama seca. La noche estaba callada, expectante.

—_¿Qué tan agradecidos?_ —después de un rato, una voz melódica irrumpió en el solitario peaje. Las palabras parecieron darle vida a una silueta difusa, reluciente, que se adivinaba femenina.

—Mucho —contestó enseguida. En lo que no debió ser más que la repentina inspiración, se guardó el Mapa y sostuvo una de las muñecas de Harry con su mano libre, tirando de él con suavidad hacia adelante. La expresión de su amigo era inocencia pura al pronunciar lo que vino luego—, somos _sólo_ niños.

—_¿Niños?_

—_¡Niños!_

—_Niños humanos._

Un coro de voces diferentes se alzó y llenó el sendero. Siluetas brillantes danzaron cerca de los dos, una en particular se aproximó lo suficiente para que, al inclinarse, pudiesen distinguir un rostro de facciones delicadas. Eso —_o ella_— sonrió.

—_¿Qué hacen unos niños en nuestro bosque? _—preguntó. Harry tuvo la absurda impresión de que sonaba mucho más cerca ahora, mientras tomaba entre sus manos, que eran dos hileras de luz plateada, a Lep, y lo examinaba.

—Vamos a buscar a los centauros.

—_¿Centauros dice?_

—_¡Centauros!_

—_Los centauros._

—Pero a Harry le dan miedo —elevó la voz, para hacerse oír por sobre el barullo repentino, y jaló al niño, hasta posicionarlo frente a él. Quería protestar, mas se calló cuando el rostro dulce quedó frente al suyo—. Él es Harry —lo presentó, a la vez que le colocaba las manos en los hombros y le regalaba un débil apretón. Su nombre fue repetido por infinidad de voces etéreas—, y yo prometí que lo iba a cuidar para que nada le pase.

—_¿Cuidarlo?_

—_¡Dice que lo va a cuidar!_

—_Lo va cuidar, qué bonitos._

Se removió al sentir que enrojecía bajo el escrutinio insistente de la ninfa. Alrededor de ellos, los puntos de luz se combinaban para dar lugar a nuevas siluetas; más allá, figuras similares nacían de los costados de árboles, de los arbustos y el suelo de tierra.

—_En nuestro bosque_ —anunció la ninfa que hacía de portavoz. Harry se percató de que no movía los labios para hablar, y se estremeció—, _ningún niño así de lindo se lastima._

—_¿Lastimarse? No._

—_¡Nada de lastimarse por aquí!_

—_No, aquí nunca. No los niños._

—_No dejáremos que nada les pase_ —continuó eso —_ella—_, aún sin soltar a Lep, que conservaba la forma de flor—. _Si los centauros les quieren hacer algo a unos niños inocentes en nuestro bosque, los atascaremos en la tierra y tiraremos ramas sobre sus espaldas._

—_¿Ramas sobre sus espaldas? ¿Por qué no todo el tronco?_

—_¡Podemos enterrarlos!_

—_No hay que exagerar; un buen susto sirve._

Las variadas opiniones se mezclaron en una sinfonía que carecía de sentido. Brazos delgados les rodearon los hombros desde atrás, y por un instante, su campo de visión fue ocupado por destellos de luz, tallos de hojas de un inusual verde para la temporada en que estaban.

—_Los centauros están más adelante_ —indicó la voz sobrenatural. Un camino bordeado por un haz plateado se dibujó ante ellos—. _Nadie los va a lastimar, porque están en __**nuestro**__ bosque y ahora son __**nuestros**__ niños humanos._

—Gracias —Draco esbozó la sonrisa deslumbrante que utilizaba con las estudiantes mayores en las primeras semanas de clase; él tuvo la absurda impresión de que ocasionaba el mismo efecto en las criaturas mágicas, que soltaron risitas y levantaron brisas ligeras hacia ellos.

Jaló su muñeca y lo llevó por el sendero bordeado por los haces de luz. A derecha e izquierda, si giraba la cabeza a tiempo, distinguía las siluetas que se mezclaban con las plantas, las mismas que se perdían en el bosque.

—Eso salió bien, ¿cierto? —preguntó tras un momento, con una sensación de nerviosismo e incomodidad que le resultó casi cómica. Draco debió notarlo entonces, porque bufó y deslizó su mano más hacia abajo, para sostener una de las suyas.

El apretón que le dio fue tranquilizador.

—Sí.

—¿Todas las ninfas son…_así_?

—No sé si _todas_ —admitió, después de una breve pausa—. El Vivero, el viejo Palacio Parkinson y la Mansión Malfoy tienen algunas ninfas en los bosques que las rodean; esas son así, me dijeron varias veces que adoran a los niños humanos e inocentes, y las cosas que son 'lindas' y no conocen —Señaló de forma disimulada a la ninfa que iba por detrás de ellos. Jugueteaba con las orejas del conejo-flor, enseñándoselo a las demás también.

Harry emitió un largo "oh" y asintió despacio. Dio un vistazo alrededor. Algunas ninfas rieron, otras lo saludaron y se desvanecieron en el bosque.

—¿La casa vieja de Pansy era tan linda como la tuya? —susurró, al darse cuenta de que, a medida que se adentraban entre los árboles, el sendero que las ninfas hicieron para ellos sólo se extendía en un interminable zigzag, hasta perderse de vista.

—Mucho más, pero no se lo digas —Draco le mostró una débil sonrisa, que se borró tan rápido como apareció. Luego se palpó la túnica, por debajo de la cobija que llevaba alrededor de los hombros—. Podríamos ayudarnos de las ninfas para hacer la parte del Mapa del Bosque Prohibido.

Harry asintió. Por un rato, lo escuchó murmurar sobre algunas ideas que tenía para su mapa; colocar viñetas de colores para mostrar de qué Casa era cada persona —_no estaban seguros de cómo hacerlo, sólo que necesitarían pintura, probablemente—,_ hacer que el exterior pudiese disimularse para cuando lo transformase en anillo —_no tenían idea de cómo o a qué—,_ conseguir que la forma de anillo se mantuviese —_Draco aún trabajaba en eso—,_ entre otras.

En algún punto, la vereda por la que caminaban se ensanchó, los árboles, de troncos todavía más gruesos, comenzaron a crecer dispersos, el cielo sobre sus cabezas volvió a ser visible, un intenso tono de azul, manchado por los puntos brillantes que eran las estrellas y sin una sola nube que pudiese arruinar la imagen.

Se detuvieron al inicio de un claro de tierra grisácea, con la textura de la arena; en el centro del espacio, yacía una estructura entretejida de tallos y enredaderas, que constituía un túnel, y se alargaba en forma de cuerno, para finalizar en una segunda entrada. Más allá, un risco daba hacia otra sección de bosque.

Harry pasó unos segundos boquiabierto, mientras la ninfa que hacía de portavoz se materializaba junto a ellos, abrazando a Lep. Hasta donde se hallaba su línea de horizonte, el Bosque Prohibido continuaba, ¿y todo eso estaba _ahí_, en Hogwarts? ¿Cómo es que los estudiantes no entraban y lo veían?

—_Los centauros están por ahí_ —la ninfa señaló el lado derecho del túnel—, _entran por ese y salen por el otro, y así, se revela su pueblo. Los ojos humanos no pueden verlo, pero allí está; magia muy poderosa evita que sean encontrados. A menos que quieran serlo._

Los niños intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron, Draco con los labios apretados, Harry con el ceño un poco fruncido.

_En serio_, ¿en qué se metieron?

—¿Nos acompañarán? —preguntó su amigo, incluso antes de que diesen un paso en la dirección indicada.

—_Por supuesto._

La ninfa le tendió al conejo-flor, Draco lo envolvió con un brazo, permitiéndole regresar a su forma natural. El animal olisqueó el aire y movió las orejas, después se transformó en un trozo de tela de la cobija que llevaba encima.

Harry se obligó a respirar profundo y no ceder al impulso de salir corriendo. Él era más valiente que eso.

_Lo creía, al menos._

—¿Vamos?

El otro asintió.

—Vamos —aceptó, pero les tomó un momento dar un paso hacia adelante y animarse a llegar al túnel.

Ralentizaron el ritmo a medida que se acercaban; podían sentir la presencia de las ninfas alrededor de ambos, igual que la de la magia que incrementaba la presión del aire. Frenaron justo frente al túnel y lo observaron unos instantes.

Volvieron a mirarse, asentir, y avanzaron al mismo tiempo.

El suelo del túnel estaba hecho del mismo material que las paredes, era oscuro y el frío se concentraba ahí dentro de un modo en que no lo hacía en el claro. Draco le apretó la mano una vez, aunque él tuvo la impresión de que buscaba infundirse más valor a sí mismo.

Quizás los dos lo necesitaran.

En ningún momento giraron, a pesar de lo prominente que se veía la curva en la parte exterior. Alcanzaron un punto de luz, y al atravesarlo, tuvieron que entrecerrar los ojos para no encandilarse.

Harry escuchó a su amigo ahogar un jadeo, y _sintió_, más de lo que vio, el sobresalto que tuvo.

Parpadeó para enfocar la vista y ajustarse a las luces nuevas. Melodías de flautas llenaban lo que antes fue un sepulcral silencio nocturno, acompañadas del ruido de los cascos al golpear el suelo y el débil murmullo de voces, en una lengua que no podía distinguir.

El túnel se abría paso en una calle principal de tierra, plana, ancha, de la que surgían muchas más en un complicado entramado, bordeando pintorescas casas que crecían en los troncos de los árboles. Lámparas de distintos colores, con forma de lágrimas, pendían de hilos invisibles de las ramas y postes de madera al inicio de cada nueva sección.

Los centauros se movían sin una dirección específica, se detenían a charlar, cargaban con sacos, arcos, y en general, se veía más similar al Callejón Diagón de lo que se habría atrevido a imaginarse.

—Vaya —musitó Draco. Él sólo pudo asentir en señal de absoluto acuerdo.

—Vaya —repitió.

De algún modo, no bastó más para que las criaturas reparasen en ellos. Uno a uno, los centauros se giraron y detuvieron su andar para observar a los niños humanos que acababan de irrumpir en su hogar.

El túnel, como ellos lo veían momentos atrás, no existía; desde ese lado, lucía como la entrada a una extraña cueva, rodeada de más árboles. Se dieron cuenta de que era la única salida visible.

Draco estaba rígido, aferrado a su mano y a su conejo, y no despegaba la mirada de los centauros más próximos, que comenzaban a susurrar entre ellos. Harry no estaba mucho mejor.

Uno de ellos eligió ese momento para acercarse, despacio. Tenía unos arneses entrecruzados en el pecho, como una _x_, y el arma que portaba era visible en su espalda. Sin mencionar la obviedad de que les doblaba el tamaño, e incluso más.

—Niños magos. Bienvenidos —un ruido de cascos se alzó en respuesta, y él levantó un brazo. Callaron enseguida—. Yo soy Magorian, líder de esta colonia de centauros, y esperábamos su visita como portadores de la piedra de la luna.

Harry miró hacia su amigo, que a su vez, lo observó a él. Draco lo señaló y le pidió que hablase con un gesto.

—Sí, eh- sobre eso —murmuró, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro—. _Enrealidadnosotrosnotenemoslapiedraenestemomento._

Hubo un instante, en que el niño-que-brillaba permaneció tenso a su lado, y los centauros no tuvieron ningún tipo de reacción, que le hizo pensar que nada saldría mal, que ellos entenderían.

Pero luego el centauro inclinó la parte delantera del cuerpo y flexionó las patas, sólo lo suficiente para quedar a una altura similar a la de ellos.

—¿Qué?

Harry dio una brusca inhalación, pero no tuvo idea de cómo continuar.

—Nosotros —Draco hizo una breve pausa al capturar la atención de los centauros. Los recorrió con la mirada, él podría jurar que _escuchó_ cómo tragaba en seco— no tenemos la piedra. Ni siquiera la tocamos alguna vez.

Los centauros permanecieron inmóviles y callados, por lo que pudo haber sido una eternidad. Después uno de aspecto más esbelto y joven, se adelantó al líder, e imitó su postura inclinada para observarlos a los ojos.

—Los centauros no matamos potros de ninguna especie —explicó primero, dando un vistazo alrededor, en lo que pareció ser una especie de recordatorio para el resto de los suyos, luego se dirigió a ellos—. Están aquí como invitados, tal cual las estrellas nos lo han dictado. Incluso si no llevan con ustedes la piedra de la luna, tienen su esencia grabada encima, y esto es lo que estaba predestinado a ser. Por favor, vengan con nosotros y siéntase cómodos entre los nuestros, a pesar de las obvias diferencias entre nuestras razas.

Los niños sólo atinaron a asentir, pegándose más el uno al otro, entre la multitud de centauros. El que acababa de hablarles, se enderezó.

—Yo soy Firenze —hizo un gesto con la cabeza que podía interpretarse como un saludo, y los rodeó para posicionarse detrás de ellos—. Adelante, son los primeros magos en tener libre acceso a nuestro territorio.

Harry avanzó primero; su amigo lo siguió de inmediato, sin dejar de ver alrededor.

Los centauros que estaban cerca se hacían a un lado para abrirles paso, sin decir nada. Desde las ventanas redondas y las amplias puertas de las casas, las cabezas de criaturas más jóvenes se asomaban, para descubrir qué era lo que pasaba.

Firenze los siguió hasta que se escabulleron del tumulto de criaturas, después volvió a posicionarse frente a ellos y los detuvo, estirando los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—¿Nos van a matar? —fue la primera reacción de Draco; si la voz le tembló, ambos fingieron no percatarse.

—No —aseguró el centauro, seguido de una sacudida de cabeza—, es la verdad que no herimos potros de ninguna especie, así como no nos gustan que hieran a los nuestros. Y son invitados; les dije a los demás que esto ocurriría así, es como estaba predicho por las estrellas.

—Así que nada de matarnos —insistió el niño, apretando los labios después. Firenze volvió a negar.

—Tengo mucho que he preparado para ustedes, como los únicos magos que han venido en milenios. Por aquí, por favor; cualquier pregunta que tengan, será contestada en la Vidriera.

El centauro se giró y se encaminó hacia el final de la calle, donde las casas se convertían en árboles comunes. Los niños se demoraron unos segundos en ir tras él.

—No nos quieren matar, deberíamos estar felices —comentó Harry en voz baja, dedicándose a balancear sus manos unidas para calmar su nerviosismo. Percibió la tensión por un momento en su amigo, antes de que soltase una larga exhalación.

—No estoy seguro de que "feliz" sea la palabra, Potter.

Como respuesta, él intentó sonreírle, a pesar de que temblaba por dentro. Draco rodó los ojos, pero se le notaba más relajado.

Firenze los guio hacia una plaza circular, donde estaban las últimas construcciones en árboles, y el resto del Bosque retomaba su forma al llegar al final de la civilización oculta. En el centro, se alzaba una estructura de cristal, que contenía, a simple vista, plantas. A Harry le recordó a los invernaderos del colegio, aunque un poco más grande.

—Por aquí, por favor —volvió a indicar el centauro, acercándose para atravesar el cristal frente a sus ojos. Desde el otro lado, donde se veía distorsionado, les tendió una mano.

—Uno _normalmente_ no sigue a extraños por un bosque y entra donde le dicen —mencionó Draco, entre dientes, con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú querías venir, ¿no? No vas a saber qué quieren sin entrar —le replicó, haciendo uso de una seguridad que no sentía, pero que lo hizo enorgullecer por la manera en que sonaba. Su amigo lo miró de reojo, bufó, y lo jaló detrás de él para pasar.

Atravesar el cristal, de hecho, fue más semejante a pasar por debajo de una columna de agua tibia. Un instante, estaban observando a Firenze y la silueta de las plantas detrás; al siguiente, volvían a tener al centauro al frente y descubrían que el lugar distaba mucho de ser lo que aparentaba.

Para empezar, el techo estaba compuesto de fragmentos cuadrados de cristal, que mostraban diferentes puntos del cielo; allí donde había una constelación, una delgada línea de luz unía los puntos adecuados para revelar la silueta. Las plantas que crecían eran de esas flores enormes, que sólo pueden abrir después de la medianoche, el suelo estaba cubierto por una manta gruesa de colores pasteles, rodeada de mesas bajas, construidas a partir de la base de un tronco, canastas, y _más_ plantas. Un centauro estaba sentado sobre la tela.

—La Vidriera es el segundo lugar más sagrado para nuestra colonia —les explicó Firenze, a medida que los llevaba hacia la manta, a través de los surcos donde crecían las flores—, el primero es el Oráculo, donde interpretamos las señales del cielo para los nuestros; allí no pueden entrar humanos. Aquí vemos las estrellas, admiramos la belleza del cielo nocturno, y enseñamos a los potros a hacer lo mismo, para que pasen más adelante al Oráculo —les dirigió una rápida mirada al alcanzar la manta. Hubo un deje de _algo_ similar a la débil diversión, en su voz profunda y suave, al agregar:—. Las estrellas dijeron que serían unos potros, así que consideré que este era el mejor lugar para recibirlos. Tomen asiento, por favor.

Escuchó a Draco resoplar, pero aceptó sentarse en una de las orillas de la manta, con las piernas cruzadas. Harry emitió un sonido de satisfacción por la textura de la tela, y estiró las piernas; se sintió tentado a recostarse, mas un codazo de advertencia de su amigo le impidió hacerlo.

—No seas animal, Potter, siéntate derecho. Somos invitados.

Las palabras fueron recibidas por una risita del centauro joven que estaba sentado al otro lado de la manta. Ambos se fijaron en él. Era delgado, de una crin de un color cercano al blanco.

—Es Bonnie —añadió Firenze, tomando asiento a una distancia igual de los dos niños y el potro—, y se _supone_ que está haciendo la predicción del día de mañana.

El centauro joven tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado y regresar a unos apuntes que tenía desperdigados alrededor. Permanecieron, por un rato, atrapados en un silencio que era interrumpido sólo por el momentáneo rasgueo de la pluma que el estudiante utilizaba para trazar líneas en el papel.

—Creo que deben tener preguntas —mencionó Firenze después, uniendo las manos por delante. Bonnie levantó la mirada, a tiempo para recibir un asentimiento, y se puso de pie para alejarse; luego de medio minuto, regresó con una bandeja que colocó ante los niños en la manta, y volvió a su trabajo—, así como nosotros también las tenemos. Si pueden contestarme algunas, yo haré lo mismo por ustedes.

—_La comida es segura para humanos_ —intervino la voz tersa de una de las ninfas, que se desplegó igual que un haz de luz en torno a ambos, y volvió a desvanecerse. Firenze observó el trayecto sin una muestra de asombro.

La bandeja que acababan de poner frente a ellos, contenía varias tazas de diferentes líquidos aromáticos, y dos pequeños platos, uno que soportaba unas piezas cuadradas y blancas, de aspecto esponjoso, otra con un tipo de caramelos redondos, de un amarillo verdoso, que desconocía. Draco le dio un apretón a su mano, para luego soltarlo y tomar una taza humeante; Lep aprovechó el permiso implícito de su dueño, para olisquear y moverse hacia la bandeja, de la que tomó uno de los dulces cuadrados, y se echó, dedicándose a mordisquearlo de a poco para deshacerlo.

—¿Por qué pensaron que era buena idea ir a avisarle a Dumbledore y cercar el castillo? —su amigo fue directo al punto. Tuvo el impulso de reprenderlo por no haber comenzado con una pregunta que no sonase _tan_ brusca.

Firenze acababa de tomar una taza también y la hacía girar despacio en una de sus manos. Si le molestó el comentario, no lo demostró, y Harry se sintió aliviado.

—Estaba escrito en las estrellas —una pausa, en la que dirigió una mirada al aprendiz, después dio un sorbo a su bebida—, pero aclaraba que no vendrían si no eran _bien_ avisados. No los culpamos; ni los magos se molestan en entrar a nuestro bosque, ni nosotros acostumbramos a darles una buena bienvenida. Es la ignorancia mutua la que nos ha mantenido a salvo y prosperando por siglos.

Harry se preguntó, de forma vaga, qué era "prosperar". Sonaba a una de las palabras que su madre usaría en el programa de radio mágica que tenía.

—Claro que no hubiésemos venido —declaró el niño, estrechando los ojos, pero luego de beber de su taza, dejó caer los hombros y bufó—. Su pregunta.

—¿Dónde encontraron la piedra de la luna?

—En Hogwarts —contestaron al unísono. Se tardaron unos segundos en percatarse de que no era una respuesta muy específica—. En un sitio secreto lleno de tesoros —corrigió su amigo.

—En una sala que estaba escondida bajo de un perro enorme de tres cabezas —dijo Harry al mismo tiempo. Una mirada severa le advirtió que se guardase los detalles.

—Un perro de tres cabezas —repitió Firenze, como si fuese la parte de más sentido en la frase—. ¿Puedo saber si tienen alguna idea de qué hace o dónde viene?

—Madre me contó una historia de una piedra que lanzaban desde la luna —recordó Draco; era la misma que él le había narrado esa tarde—, no sabemos nada más.

—Dicen que viene de la luna, justo como en la historia —aceptó el centauro—. Cayó sobre uno de nuestros ancestros, y causó que él comenzase a sentir curiosidad por el cielo, haciéndose el primero de nuestra especie en estudiarlo y empezar a interpretar sus señales. Unió a su colonia y lo convirtió en un arte digno de ser estudiado a fondo, y así, puso fin a la mayoría de las disputas y las luchas de sangre, por revelar la celestial verdad universal.

Sonaba _lindo_, tenía que admitirlo. Harry asentía, embelesado con la manera en que lo explicaba, mientras que Draco lo observaba con desconfianza desde la parte de atrás de su taza, pequeños sorbos formaron una pausa antes de que continuase.

—¿Y qué hace, _exactamente_?

—No mucho —Firenze le contestó enseguida—. Nada útil en manos humanas. Produce una luz ideal para estudiar las cartas celestes, revela imágenes si la usan en el Oráculo, como una proyección de los humanos, pero que muestra el futuro. Si la tuviésemos, la guardaríamos, más bien por sentimentalismo, aprecio a nuestra cultura, que por lo que haría para nosotros.

—Pero no es de ustedes —señaló el niño, en voz baja. Al centauro le llevó un momento asentir.

—Un descendiente del mago Godric Gryffindor se adentró en el Bosque, cuando todavía no estaba prohibido, y se la llevó después de una _prueba de valor_. No se suponía que eso ocurriese, pero cuenta la historia que era joven, ingenuo, y se sintió atraído por el poder que manaba del fragmento de la luna.

Los niños intercambiaron una mirada. Draco apretó los labios y bajó la taza.

—¿Nos está mintiendo?

—Los centauros _no_ mentimos —Firenze endureció más su mirada que su tono al responder. Harry temió que lo hubiesen hecho enojar.

—_Nunca mienten_ —aclaró la voz suave de la ninfa que los custodiaba. Draco asintió, despacio.

—El mago que se llevó su piedra debió ser director de Hogwarts después, ¿por qué no la pidieron en todos estos años?

—Las estrellas no lo tenían escrito de ese modo —Firenze inclinó la cabeza y aguardó un momento, para proseguir—, hay mucho más que el cielo tiene preparado para ustedes, pero no puedo decirlo a la ligera, porque no es eso a lo que las señales conducen; todo a su tiempo. Durante años, habíamos presenciado señales que los apuntaban a ustedes dos, porque no cualquiera puede _ver_ ni _tomar_ la piedra.

Harry se estiró para seleccionar uno de los caramelos amarillos, mientras alternaba la mirada entre ellos y los escuchaba hablar. Lep se daba un festín con los dulces blancos, revolcándose entre ellos sin cuidado, moviendo orejas y nariz al hacerlo.

—¿Qué se necesita para verla o tenerla?

—Tienen que ser elegidos por la piedra —el centauro hizo otra pausa, en la que se enderezó—, no estamos seguros de cómo los elige. Las estrellas no han sido del todo claras al respecto, porque son procedimientos que no necesitan nuestra intervención.

Hubo otro instante de silencio, en el que Harry se maravilló por la combinación dulce-ácida del caramelo. Se inclinó para tomar otro.

—¿Por qué no se la piden a Dumbledore ahora? —preguntó en voz baja, encogiéndose de hombros al tener la mirada de los dos sobre él. Levantó el brazo más despacio, consciente de que sería regañado por su amigo si comía y hablaba al mismo tiempo—. Ya vinimos, ya saben que está ahí. Pidan que se las dé y se la podemos traer.

—Eso sería una solución —aceptó el centauro, con una leve inclinación de cabeza—, mucho me temo que las estrellas han dado unas señales diferentes.

Draco retomó la palabra, después de darle un golpe débil al dorso de su mano, cuando intentó tomar un tercer dulce.

—¿Qué dicen sus estrellas que hay que hacer entonces?

Firenze volvió a girarse hacia el aprendiz, que un momento antes, había dejado de _simular_ que estaba concentrado en su tarea. Bonnie parpadeó, asintió, y escarbó en la pila de papeles que tenía a un lado, hasta dar con un rollo de pergamino, que le tendió al mayor.

El centauro deshizo el nudo que lo mantenía doblado, lo puso en la manta y lo desenrolló. Imágenes trazadas a manos, en tinta negra, se revelaban a medida que el papel se extendía frente a ellos.

Un niño en un terreno desierto, que se sentaba a mirar a lo lejos. El mismo niño, que cogía un trozo del suelo en donde estaba y lo arrojaba. El pedazo cuando caía, la Tierra, un bosque, una colonia de centauros.

Los dibujos representaban rituales de las criaturas, donde la piedra estaba en un altar en el centro, y más allá, la construcción del castillo de Hogwarts. Los últimos magos que fueron a verlos, los Fundadores en persona, un trato que hicieron. Le seguía una representación de un adolescente, que vestía el uniforme del colegio, y tres pruebas que tuvo que enfrentar para llegar a la colonia: caer en un agujero de serpientes, ser atrapado por un _Lazo del diablo_, y ser perseguido por una versión de los unicornios de color negro, que podían ser gruñones y territoriales.

Continuaba con escenas diferentes, en las que el bosque se hacía más pequeño, y el colegio más amplio, los puntos que eran estudiantes aumentaban, mientras que los centauros se reducían cada vez más.

_Luego estaban ellos._

Harry ahogó un grito. Podría jurar que Draco hizo lo mismo.

Un dibujo mostraba a Harry, más pequeño de lo que era en ese entonces, riéndose en un sitio al que no detallaban. Otro, a Draco, de pie en una perfecta postura, con las manos unidas por detrás de la espalda y una expresión seria, alguien que la imagen no mostraba bien lo acompañaba.

Estaba una escena en que Harry se acababa de caer detrás de unos matorrales, y el niño-que-brillaba apuntaba con una varita en su dirección, buscándolo con la mirada. Tras algunos símbolos que no conocía, estaba el expreso de Hogwarts, un dibujo en el que ambos estaban arrodillados frente a la exhibición que tenía la piedra de la luna, y la observaban, sin tocarla.

—¿Qué es eso? —la voz de su amigo tembló. Él no podía culparlo.

—Esto es uno de los pergaminos del Oráculo —explicó Firenze con calma, como si no se percatase de sus miradas expectantes, o no le importase—. Tomó años hacerlo, y muchas manos de los nuestros lo han cambiado. Hasta hace relativamente poco, más o menos una década, no teníamos esta última parte, donde están ustedes dos. Aún no está completo.

Harry frunció el ceño y se inclinó sobre el papel, para detallarlo mejor. Junto a él, su amigo lo imitó, de un modo más disimulado.

—No pasó justo así —indicó Draco, señalando la última de las imágenes—, lo vimos por error.

—Tal vez esto sea lo que no ha pasado —la vocecita de Bonnie los hizo girar a los tres. El joven centauro se removió, incómodo por la repentina atención, y dio un toque en una de las orillas del pergamino—. Hay más, los Sabios consiguieron lo que _podría_ pasar, si los magos no se _libran_ de la piedra.

Firenze acomodó el papel para mostrar un pedazo que no se veía un momento atrás; aún sostenía un fragmento, enrollado, entre los dedos.

—Merlín —Draco exhaló y se echó para atrás de golpe.

A Harry le llevó unos segundos más darse cuenta de qué era lo que veían en el desorden de líneas de tinta y símbolos.

Las imágenes nuevas estaban dispersas y mezcladas, un Draco mayor que el que estaba a su lado tenía los brazos llenos de arañazos que sangraban, uno de once años llevaba algo en la cabeza, similar a una bandana que sostenía piedras diminutas, otro estaba rodeado de siluetas oscuras y desdibujadas. Los dibujos del propio Harry pasaban de un muchacho mayor que él, de aspecto cansado y malhumorado, a uno de su edad, que corría lejos de las mismas figuras negras que se paraban en torno al Draco de la otra imagen, luego uno que tenía los lentes rotos y una cicatriz que le atravesaba el rostro.

—No tenemos todas las señales —aclaró Firenze. Él no se había sentido más irritado por la serenidad que mostraba hasta ese momento, ¡estaban _heridos_ ahí! Al menos, podía fingir que le importaba que se estuviesen viendo a sí mismos de otras edades y lastimados—. Hasta ahora, creemos que la piedra, de alguna forma, les _pegó_ algo de sí misma, y esto los va a afectar por los próximos días. Las estrellas hablan de sucesos extraños, específicamente, cosas como criaturas mágicas y animales que los siguen, y explosiones de su magia que pueden romper lo que tengan alrededor, pero con el paso del tiempo, el poder de la piedra se _tendría_ que impregnar en el centro de su magia, en su propia esencia —hizo una breve pausa, en la que examinó el pergamino con un vistazo—. Los convertiría en blancos de ataques de las criaturas mágicas, los demás humanos empezarían a alejarse porque se sentirán mal alrededor de los dos, como si no perteneciesen a este mundo, y luego...mis compañeros de la colonia se enojarán. No será un enojo común, será un salvajismo impulsado por el poder de la piedra, que en ese caso, estaría _manando_ de los dos.

—Y eso significa —añadió el centauro joven, en voz queda— que los buscarían, y no se detendrían hasta atraparlos. Podrían enloquecer y matar estudiantes inocentes, derribar el castillo, incluso asesinarlos a los dos, para buscar el poder de la piedra.

—Así que _sí_ nos quieren matar —Draco hizo un admirable esfuerzo por parecer divertido, pero su sonrisa era débil y vacilante. Si es que era posible, estaba más pálido de lo usual—, sólo que no _ahora_. ¿Cuántos tenemos ahí? ¿Catorce, quince? ¿Nos quedan qué? ¿Tres años de paz, antes de ser perseguidos por animales locos y centauros?

—Las conductas extrañas en animales _podrían_ empezar dentro de un año —le contestó Bonnie, poniéndose una mano bajo la barbilla, sin despegar la mirada del papel—, lo de la colonia sí sería en unos tres o cuatro. Pero eso es cuando se trata de una persona, no sabemos si…por ser dos- podría prolongarse, o _acelerarse_. No hay forma de estar seguros.

—Perfecto.

Su amigo tironeó de las mangas de su túnica, y se apretujó en la manta que tenía encima, invitando a Lep a subirse a su regazo con manos temblorosas. Harry tenía la absurda sensación de que su cabeza no procesaba la información.

_¿Que los iban a qué?_

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—Es la razón de que la piedra no se toque —Firenze comentó, despacio—. Sólo cierto grupo de centauros, con un equipo específico, puede ponerle las manos encima, o tendrían el mismo destino.

—Nosotros _no_ la tocamos —Draco masculló entre dientes.

—Pero la piedra los eligió.

—¿Nos _eligió_ para ser perseguidos y atacados?

—¿No nos podemos quitar..._eso_ que nos dejó? —Harry intervino en la discusión que se avecinaba, ganándose las miradas de los otros tres. Firenze asintió.

—Si la traen, teniendo mucho cuidado, aquí podemos _sellarla_.

A Harry le pareció que su amigo murmuraba algo muy poco digno de un Malfoy. Lo miró de reojo, para descubrir que apretaba a Lep entre los brazos y observaba el pergamino, como si este le hubiese ofendido de forma personal.

—Un hombre mago los está buscando —señaló Bonnie, que había echado la cabeza hacia atrás y se fijaba en los cuadrados del cielo nocturno, que titilaban y se movían a un ritmo lento—, a las afueras del bosque.

Tragó en seco.

—¿Crees que...? —apenas acababa de inclinarse en dirección a su amigo, cuando percibió que este se ponía rígido.

—Por Merlín, no.

Draco se puso de pie tan rápido que se enredó entre la túnica y la manta, consiguió estabilizarse tras un segundo, con una indiferencia fingida y un carraspeo.

—Si nos disculpan —comenzó a decir, en un tono claro, que luego se convirtió en un hilo de voz cuando frunció el ceño—, creo que nos acabamos de meter en problemas.

Harry lloriqueó al ponerse de pie también.

—¿Problemas graves?

—¿Tú qué crees? —le espetó en un susurro contenido, él se encogió un poco.

—¿Las ninfas los llevarían a los límites del bosque por nosotros? —cuestionó Firenze—. Aunque todavía tenemos mucho que podríamos discutir.

—Mientras más tardemos, peor será.

Harry intentó no pensar en lo que implicaban sus palabras, y se concentró en el haz de luz que representaba la ninfa, que le contestó al centauro. Este asintió.

—_Los guiaré_ —anunció la ninfa, envolviéndolos en una neblina clara, que se dispersó casi de inmediato.

—_0—_

A pesar de lo que Harry podía creer, el trayecto de regreso fue cien veces más largo que el de ida. Firenze los acompañó a atravesar la colonia, en la que los centauros estaban dentro de las casas y ninguno les dirigió más de una mirada; tras pasar el túnel, que los dejó en el lado opuesto al que entraron, fue deber de las ninfas iluminarles el camino de vuelta.

No hablaron.

Harry sentía que sudaba frío, y a cada paso, se estremecía por una nueva ola helada que no dejaba de sorprenderlo, dado que apenas sentían la brisa ahí. Después de unos metros de camino, Draco lo rodeó con la manta, en medio del vaho en que se estaban convirtiendo sus respiraciones tras cada nueva exhalación.

Tenía la absurda sensación de que toda la noche transcurrió mientras iban hacia la linde del bosque. En cuanto alcanzaron el área en que los límites eran visibles, ambos frenaron en seco, y las ninfas apagaron las luces, siluetas los rodearon en la oscuridad.

La figura que aguardaba fuera del bosque llevaba una túnica larga, y la varita que sostenía era notable, porque golpeteaba uno de sus brazos con ella en un gesto de exasperación. Sintió la tensión de su amigo sin verlo.

—Tal vez se vaya si no salimos —mencionó en un susurro, y rogó porque fuese posible.

—_Lleva un rato ahí_ —avisó una de las ninfas, que se mezclaba con los árboles.

Harry tragó en seco.

—Pero...

—Es Snape —musitó Draco, como si fuese la obvia respuesta a cualquier réplica que pudiese presentar.

Intentó pensar en algo más, pero la noche avanzaba, ellos se congelaban, el profesor no se movía, y aun si querían, no podían permanecer pegados a las ninfas por el resto de sus vidas.

—No se va a ir, ¿cierto?

Draco negó. Fue como si el suelo debajo de Harry, perdiese consistencia. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, en un vano intento de relajar sus nervios, y al percatarse de lo frío que estaba fuera de la cobija, se arrepintió y se envolvió mejor en ella.

—Y tenemos que salir, ¿verdad? —alargó el momento, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro. Notó que su amigo lo miraba de reojo.

—¿Asustado, Potter?

—No —hizo un esfuerzo por enderezarse, quedarse quieto y sonar sincero. Sintió que su amigo se relajaba un poco contra él—, ¿y tú?

—Tampoco —una pausa—. Pero no me emociona que madre se llegue a enterar de esto.

—Yo no quiero que Snape me grite como hace cuando agarro el ingrediente que no es en _Pociones_ —confesó; si quedaba un rastro de tensión en su amigo, se desvaneció entonces. Draco chocó uno de sus hombros contra el suyo, de forma débil.

—No voy a dejar que te grite, tendré que decirle que yo te arrastré hasta aquí.

Harry observó boquiabierto al niño, mientras luchaba por acomodarse a su conejo medio dormido entre los brazos y despedirse de las ninfas, que le hacían prometer que las visitarían. Aunque el gesto era titubeante y desapareció tan pronto como se apartaron, les sonrió a las criaturas del bosque.

—Bueno —su amigo soltó una exhalación blanca. Intercambiaron una rápida mirada, conscientes de que ya no les quedaban oportunidades para retrasarlo más—, supongo que ahora _sí_ tenemos que salir.

—Todavía podríamos esperar que se vaya —ofreció, con una sonrisa vacilante.

—Amaneceríamos aquí.

Como si aquello fuese lo único que necesitaba para infundirse de valor, bufó, y los arrastró a los dos entre el sendero de árboles, hacia la salida.

Snape era una estatua inmóvil, con una cara que mataría tan eficazmente como un _Avada_. Se cruzó de brazos al verlos caminar hacia él, y en un ágil movimiento, se guardó la varita sin que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta.

—Son unos...niños insolentes, irresponsables, inmaduros, estúpidos —dijo entre dientes, sin esperar a que se detuviesen para rodearlos, posicionarse detrás de ellos, y separarlos con brusquedad—. Meterse al Bosque Prohibido de noche, estar fuera de la cama en el toque de queda, espero tengan una muy buena explicación al por qué _no_ tendría que recomendar que los expulsen…

—No expulsarías a tu _ahijado_, ¿verdad? —Draco gimoteó cuando tuvo un apretón en el hombro como respuesta.

El profesor sujetó a su _ahijado_ del brazo, jalándolo para que caminase por delante de él, y al otro niño, lo tomó de la parte de atrás del cuello de la túnica, con la suficiente fuerza para que cada tirón casi separase sus pies del suelo. Si la cobija le quedó al niño-que-brillaba, Harry tenía la impresión de que era a propósito, y temblar por el frío de mediados de enero alejó cualquier pensamiento sobre protestar por su trato; durante el tiempo que les llevó caminar al castillo, lo único que le importaba era entrar a uno de los pasillos que se tornaban cálidos por la presencia de antorchas.

Permanecieron en silencio al entrar al castillo, momento en que Snape los empujó y los instó a moverse en dirección a las mazmorras, entre siseos poco disimulados. Llegaron en un tiempo récord, tal vez por las ganas de Harry de echar a correr, y no se encontraron a un maestro ni Prefecto en el camino.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban por bajar al piso inferior, Draco se giró para quejarse de un empujón que su padrino le dio en la espalda con la varita, y sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al fijarse en un punto por detrás de ellos. Lo señaló de forma discreta.

Cuando Harry alcanzó a mirar por encima del hombro, antes de que Snape los arrastrase hacia abajo, divisó un pájaro negro posado en el borde de una ventana.

_Dárdano._

Oh, Merlín. Snape no sería el único en enterarse de que hicieron _algo_ mal.

Avanzó arrastrando los pies, y pasaron de largo por la antorcha que servía de punto de referencia a la Sala Común de Slytherin, para detenerse ante la puerta del aula de _Pociones_, que el profesor empujó para ellos. No se detuvo ahí, sino que avanzó hacia el fondo, tocó una pared con la punta de la varita, y abrió, con una grieta, el paso hacia un salón distinto, con unos sillones y un escritorio. _Su oficina_. Harry se preguntó por qué no la conocieron la última vez que se metieron en problemas con él.

Ocuparon el mismo sofá. Cuando Draco le puso la cobija por encima y lo abrigó, también le permitió pegarse a uno de sus costados; eso le hizo cuestionarse si no sería su manera de intentar consolarlo.

—Primero que nada —Snape habló despacio, en un susurro, que resultaba _mucho_ peor que si estuviese gritando como desquiciado, en su opinión. Rodeó el escritorio para sentarse frente a ellos, y juntó los dedos sobre la mesa—, me gustaría saber en qué estaban pensando.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, explicarse, balbucear, lo que saliese, pero su amigo le dio un leve codazo. Snape se adelantó a cualquiera de los dos con un sonido cercano al que haría una serpiente enojada.

—No, olvídenlo, está claro que no estaban pensando —prosiguió—, porque si hubiesen _pensado_ al menos un poco, no los habría encontrado en un lugar peligroso y prohibido en medio de la noche, solos y sin ninguna razón. No, no estaban _pensando_, así que lo que quiero es que ahora _sí_ piensen, y me den un par de buenas razones para no mandar las notificaciones que ya tengo escritas, en este cajón, para Narcissa y Lily.

Harry no quería imaginarse la cara que haría su madre si llegaba a enterarse de dónde estaba a esa hora; a ella no le importarían las razones que pudiesen tener. Y algo le decía que no sería muy diferente con la señora Malfoy, dada la forma en que el rostro de su amigo empalideció.

—No hay necesidad de avisarles, Severus —Draco procuró usar un tono de voz suave y sereno. Fue un buen intento, aunque no lo suficiente para convencerlo; por la manera en que los ojos del hombre se estrecharon, a él tampoco. De pronto, recordaba lo que su amigo le había dicho sobre su padrino.

_Él siempre se da cuenta de lo que hago._

Tal vez fuese incluso más cierto de lo que querían creer.

—"Profesor" en este momento. No intentes abogar a mí cuando sabes que esto que hiciste está mal —hubo un cambio en su voz, casi imperceptible, pero que causó que Draco apartase la mirada y se aferrase a su conejo dormido. Su expresión era tan suave como alguna vez la había visto cuando los recorrió con la mirada a los dos, y después se inclinó hacia adelante, dirigiéndose a su ahijado—. Draco, mírame. Levanta la cabeza.

El niño obedeció. Tenía un pequeño puchero a medio formar que lo hacía ver más joven de lo que era, y se apoyó un poco en Harry al enfrentar al hombre.

—Conoces tu situación, ya hemos hablado de esto, incluso desde antes de que entrases al colegio, ¿qué te he dicho sobre estas cosas?

Draco apretó los labios un momento, para después volver a apartar los ojos al contestar.

—Apunta a la perfección, que no te intimiden los otros —hizo una breve pausa, en la que se fijó de nuevo en su padrino—. Esperan lo peor de mí, así que los puedo sorprender haciéndolo _mejor_ que ellos —terminó de recitar, con una sombra de sonrisa que pudo haber rozado lo afectuoso. Snape asintió, despacio.

Harry alternó la mirada entre uno y el otro. Tuvo la impresión de que no se le había ocurrido considerar al profesor como un ser humano _común_ hasta entonces, cuando estaba claro que lo era, ¿cierto?

Así como Sirius era su padrino, y él lo adoraba, el gruñón hombre que enseñaba _Pociones_, era lo mismo para su amigo. De cierto modo, se sintió estúpido por creer que Snape sería igual a cómo actuaba en clases cuando estaba con Draco.

—No lo estás haciendo —aseveró él, formando un rictus de desprecio con la boca, que le resultó muy familiar, ¿no era similar a la manera en que lo hacía su amigo?—, no estás cumpliendo lo que le prometiste a Lucius —hubo un segundo en que sintió que el niño se ponía rígido, pero luego pasó. Draco emitió un débil sonido de acuerdo—. Si me dices qué pasó, qué hicieron —ahí sí dirigió una mirada feroz a Harry, que se encogió—, todavía puedo solucionarlo. Sin tratos especiales. Tendrás un castigo como cualquier sinvergüenza que no cumple las reglas, Draco, pero Narcissa no tiene que enterarse.

El niño-que-brillaba abrió y cerró la boca, pareció buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarse. Le llevó un momento aclararse la garganta y enderezarse.

—Digamos que, _en teoría_, lo de los centauros es nuestra culpa y somos a los que buscan —Draco se echó hacia atrás, presionándose contra el respaldar del sofá, y aguardó con una expresión que advertía que no esperaba una buena reacción.

Snape guardó silencio, mientras su rostro pasaba por distintos niveles de confusión, incredulidad, a la compresión, y una ira que borró cualquier deje de humanidad que Harry pudo haberle encontrado momentos atrás. De pronto, _casi_ era preferible que tuviese que encarar a una furiosa Lily.

Bueno, tal vez no. Pero en casa, al menos tendría a Sirius como refugio; ahí, sólo eran ellos dos en una cobija, temblando del frío del exterior que aún no los abandonaba, y el profesor, que lucía más dispuesto de lo que debería a maldecirlos.

La diatriba que, estaba seguro, iba a dar inicio en ese instante, se calló cuando Snape se fijó en un punto por detrás de ellos. Ambos niños intercambiaron una fugaz mirada y giraron en el asiento, para encontrarse a Dárdano, que entraba a la oficina y trazaba un círculo en el aire.

El Augurey se alzó hasta el techo y descendió en picado, dibujando una curva antes de tocar el suelo, para volver a elevarse. Allí por donde pasó, una silueta negra apareció tras su paso, hasta revelar a la profesora Ioannidis.

_Eso no podía ser bueno._

La mujer inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, unió las manos por delante de ella, y caminó despacio hacia Snape, que la miraba de reojo con un gesto poco agradable.

—¿Se puede saber por qué ahora te metes en oficinas ajenas, Circe? —masculló tras unos segundos, cuando vieron a la profesora transfigurar un estante en un sillón mullido para ella misma, con un simple toque de varita y sin usar una palabra. Tomó asiento, cruzándose de piernas y acomodándose los pliegues de la larga falda negra de varias capas, al tiempo que el pájaro se posaba en uno de sus hombros.

—Tenía un asunto con el señor Malfoy y el señor Potter antes que tú, Severus —recalcó la voz aguda del ave, que ladeó la cabeza y fijó los ojos oscuros en los niños—. Sucede que no es la primera vez que los descubro vagando por el castillo de noche; teníamos un trato al respecto. No se supone que pudiesen marchar hacia el Bosque Prohibido en su lugar.

Harry se sintió tentado a replicar que el trato consistía en no dejarse _encontrar_ fuera del toque de queda, y en teoría, no aplicaba al _exterior_, pero se calló por un sentido de autopreservación, que nació de la mirada amenazadora que su amigo le dio.

—Este es el mismo tema por el que estábamos fuera esa noche —aclaró, aunque en esa ocasión fue por el Mapa; él supuso que era más sencillo dejarlo así. Si les iba bien con los experimentos, no los volverían a encontrar en las exploraciones nocturnas—, y usted lo sabe —se dirigió a la profesora al decirlo. Por un instante, la oficina permaneció en absoluto silencio.

Para su sorpresa, el Augurey inclinó la cabeza.

—Tengamos una charla, Severus. En privado —el pájaro voló hacia el escritorio, graznó frente al profesor, luego se elevó para perderse en el aula de _Pociones_, que quedaba delante de la oficina. Snape fue reticente a ponerse de pie, pero caminó decidido después de percatarse de que Ioannidis seguía en su sillón, mirando a los niños.

La grieta que separaba la oficina del salón se cerró detrás de él. Draco exhaló un pesado suspiro y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, recostándose en el respaldar del sofá, Lep estaba dormido entre sus brazos, una bola de pelo rubio platinado, en imitación de su dueño.

Ioannidis hizo un gesto que captó la atención de Harry. Una de sus manos, de piel tostada bajo un guante de encaje negro, apenas sobresalía de las mangas anchas del vestido, al pedirle que se acercase.

El niño observó a su amigo, titubeó, y se inclinó hacia un lado, deshaciéndose, muy a su pesar, de la manta que lo abrigaba en el proceso. No quedó junto a ella, porque se sentó en el borde del sofá, pero la mujer colocó su palma hacia arriba y lo señaló, él hizo lo mismo.

La profesora movió su mano para ponerla encima de la de Harry, que enseguida sintió un objeto delgado que caía sobre esta. Ioannidis le sujetó los nudillos y le cerró los dedos en torno a lo que acababa de depositar. Con un giro de muñeca, indicó que se girase y volviese con Draco. Él asintió, medio aturdido, e hizo lo que le pedía.

Su amigo lo recibió dentro del refugio que consistía en la cobija, lo envolvió, y se acercó para ver lo que llevaba.

—¿Qué te dio?

Harry se encogió de hombros y abrió la mano. Un pergamino viejo, doblado, que tuvo que estirar con cuidado.

_Eran instrucciones._

Frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada hacia la profesora, que se llevó un dedo al área del velo donde se adivinaba la forma de su boca. Negó. Draco acababa de arrebatarle el papel y susurraba algo para sí mismo.

Cuando la pared se separó con un sonido de arrastre, ambos saltaron, y el pergamino, de nuevo doblado, quedó metido en el bolsillo de la túnica de alguno de los dos, escondido por la manta. Giraron la cabeza para observar al profesor caminar de vuelta, el pájaro sobre su hombro, esquivando los manotazos que le daba para quitárselo de encima.

—Debería castigarlos hasta junio, decirle a Filch que saque sus cadenas engrasadas y los cuelgue de los tobillos en la entrada principal, donde todos puedan verlos, y después expulsarlos e ir con sus madres a detallar el nivel de peligro en que se metieron por jugar con magia más antigua que Hogwarts. No puedo creer que Albus tenga cosas tan peligrosas en el colegio. Si al menos avisase, pero no, ni siquiera eso hace el viejo...—decía entre dientes, mientras avanzaba. No dejó de soltar amenazas al bordear el escritorio y volver a sentarse, aunque sí les dedicó una mirada gélida a ambos, que terminó por centrarse en Draco—. Esperaba _más_ de ti.

Harry habría jurado que su amigo contuvo el aliento y se estremeció, pero cuando intentó volver a pegarse a él, Draco se zafó de las cobijas y se alejó, recostándose en uno de los reposabrazos del sillón, sin mirarlo. Temblaba; él quiso creer que era por el frío.

_Algo_ en su pecho se retorció.

Si Snape lo notó o no, se limitó a sujetarse el puente de la nariz y hacer un sonido de frustración por lo bajo. Harry decidió que Sirius era un mejor padrino.

El Augurey se posó en el escritorio, frente a ellos. Les llamó la atención con un aleteo y un graznido.

—El profesor Snape y yo acordamos que les serán quitados cincuenta puntos, a cada uno. Me ayudarán en las clases de _Defensa_ hasta final del año, y cumplirán castigos de dos horas las noches de los viernes y sábados en las mazmorras, después de la cena —el pájaro volvió a soltar un horrible graznido—. La situación le será comentada al director, que nos indicará cómo proseguir cuando haya regresado de su viaje de día y medio a Bulgaria. Hasta entonces, tienen prohibido poner un pie fuera del castillo, y de preferencia, deben mantenerse en un sitio sin ventanas, por lo que las comidas les serán llevadas a la Sala Común de Slytherin y los Prefectos serán avisados de sus limitaciones.

Los niños asintieron, sin emitir una palabra, ¿qué podrían decir que aligerase la situación, después de todo?

Harry sólo podía desear su cama. Se frotó los párpados por debajo de los lentes e hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie; como ninguno lo detuvo, se levantó y caminó hacia su amigo, que bufó y lo imitó, con los ojos puestos en el suelo. Lo que _dolía_ dentro de su pecho, volvió a molestarlo.

—Dárdano se va a quedar con ustedes hasta que hayamos solucionado esto —añadió Snape, antes de que se hubiesen alejado lo suficiente del sofá. De nuevo, no hubo respuesta verbal de ninguno.

Caminaron arrastrando los pies hacia la salida, el Augurey trazó una línea irregular por encima de ellos, hasta que llegaron al pasillo. No se molestó en mantenerse alejado cuando dijeron la contraseña que les dio el acceso a la Sala Común.

Dárdano tomó rumbo al dormitorio, seguido de Harry. Draco se quedó atrás.

Al darse la vuelta, divisó a su amigo a unos pasos de distancia, de pie en medio de la sala, sosteniendo a su mascota dormida y con la misma expresión que ponía en las clases en que necesitaba descifrar algo.

Harry miró hacia la puerta del cuarto de los niños de primero, lloriqueó, se obligó a parpadear y enfocarse entre la bruma del cansancio. Regresó sobre sus pasos, hasta detenerse frente a su amigo. Se balanceó sobre sus pies y carraspeó para llamar su atención.

Los ojos grises que lo observaron estaban _apagados_.

Boqueó, sin saber qué podía decir que cambiase ese detalle. Dio un brinco cuando Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó la frente en uno de sus hombros, siendo esa la única parte de sus cuerpos que tenían contacto en los centímetros que aún los separaban. Se sintió tonto por contener el aliento durante unos segundos, pero después de soltarlo en una lenta exhalación, descubrió que _todavía_ no tenía idea de qué decirle.

—Puedo sentir tu cabeza sobrecalentándose mientras intentas entender algo, Potter, te va a salir humo de las orejas —Draco arrastró las palabras. Por unos segundos, frotó la nariz contra su hombro, antes de esconder por completo su rostro en la tela de la cobija que portaba encima. Harry balbuceó algo —_no estaba seguro de qué—_ en respuesta, y sintió la sacudida de una débil risa como si fuese la suya; un orgullo absurdo lo inundó.

—¿Qué tienes? —susurró después de un momento, porque tenía razón, no comprendía. Pero _quería_ hacerlo.

Quería _entender_ a Draco.

Al niño le llevó un momento y un largo "hm", responder.

—Mi cabeza también me va a explotar —otra sacudida débil, aunque apenas escuchó los vestigios de la risa sin humor—. Casi estreso más a madre, y padre se habría _decepcionado_ de mí. No entiendo cómo a ti no te importa —añadió la última frase con mayor velocidad, sorprendiendo a Harry—, ¿no sientes que vas a _morir_ de preocupación, si le causas más problemas a la tía Lily?

Él frunció el ceño, y sólo porque sonaba importante, lo consideró un poco más.

—La verdad, no —musitó luego. Estaba seguro de que Lily, a pesar de los regaños, los castigos y la rabia, podría perdonarle lo que fuese.

También estaba convencido de que la señora Malfoy era igual, por lo que el temblor de Draco no tenía sentido para él.

—Ella no se va a enterar —le aseguró entonces, porque eso era lo que necesitaba oír, ¿no?—, Ioannidis y Snape van a hablar con Dumbledore y él lo va a arreglar, y estaremos castigados, pero no tiene que saberlo. Hasta haremos que los castigos sean divertidos, vamos a ensayar los duelos falsos y tendrás una razón para fingir que me maldices, y- podemos fastidiar a Snape mientras corrige cuando nos toquen los fines de semana en las mazmorras.

Draco volvió a reír; se escuchó más honesto esa vez. Harry sonrió.

—Y mañana nos van a tratar como reyes, trayéndonos la comida hasta el cuarto y todo, ¿no te has quejado de tener que subir hasta el comedor varias veces?

—Sí —reconoció su amigo, con voz queda.

—¡Pues ya no más! Y obviamente vamos a usar ese tiempo para que me ayudes con mi tarea, porque no llevo la mitad todavía.

—Te dije que tenías que hacerla a tiempo, Potter —su amigo le dio un golpe sin fuerza en el hombro. Él se rio, satisfecho de tener a _su_ Draco de vuelta—. Ahora te da risa, pero cuando no te quieran en ninguna Academia por tus pésimas notas, y tengas que vivir bajo un puente muggle, no te gustará.

Harry se rio de nuevo.

—¿Y qué si termino viviendo en el puente de piedra de la Mansión Malfoy? ¿No me llevarías comida?

—No, muérete de hambre por no estudiar cuando tenías que hacerlo —espetó el niño—. Y ese puente está sobre el agua, no podrías estar ahí.

—Me la pasaría con la ropa mojada para que me tengas lástima y me dejes pasar a tu casa.

—¿Y mantenerte después? No seas vago, Potter.

—¿Por qué no? —evitó el golpe que contestaba a su pregunta por mera suerte, echándose hacia atrás, de manera que Draco perdió su refugio.

El niño-que-brillaba lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados, y por una vez, él comprendió de _quién_ provenía el gesto.

Le sacó la lengua.

De algún modo, terminaron correteándose hacia el cuarto, empujándose por las escaleras, chocando con la puerta. Nott, que estaba dormido y con el dosel cerrado, no se llegó a enterar de la lucha estúpida que llevaron a cabo al cambiarse, en un enredo de túnicas, cobijas, y risas en medio de la oscuridad de las mazmorras, que los hizo quedar con una prenda propia y una ajena. Al entrar en el baño, se dieron cuenta de que tenían partes de los pijamas equivocados y se burlaron por un rato, mientras compartían el lavabo para cepillarse, porque Draco insistía en que le quedaban _mejor_ ambas que a él.

Harry no creía que su amigo hubiese dormido demasiado aquella noche, porque montó el telescopio junto al cristal que daba al Lago Negro, y se sentó a admirar la réplica del cielo fuera del castillo, pero él se acostó en el alféizar de la falsa ventana, apoyó la cabeza en sus piernas, y pronto fue llevado por el sueño, apenas consciente de los dedos que intentaban peinarle las hebras del cabello.

Tuvo un sueño lindo, que no recordó a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

**Si alguien me dice que no se entendió la explicación de los centauros, lloro.**

**(No tan literal, pero creo que estaré bastante cerca, jAJAJA)**

**Cada vez que leo este capítulo, le cambio la explicación y encuentro errores xdxd**

**Según yo (y así es cómo salen en mi propio bestiario, por cierto, jAJAJA), las ninfas son seres tranquilos, amables y de naturaleza casi maternal. De ahí que amen a los niños y quieran cuidarlos.**

**También está el hecho de todos querríamos cuidar de un Dracobebé y Harrybebé de once años ¿?**

**¿Ya les dije que amo mucho a Sev? Aquí hay sólo una pequeña muestra de la relación padrino-ahijado que voy a mostrar uwu**

**¡Por cierto…!**

**La recopilación de extras se encuentra disponible ya, con una breve explicación en la parte inferior ;)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	16. 15 L1

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 1. **_**Harry Potter y la piedra de la luna.**_

* * *

**Capítulo quince: **_De cuando Harry y Draco hicieron un plan (y en serio, en serio,__** en serio**__, esperaban que funcionase, porque ya eran demasiados problemas juntos…)_

—¿No crees que acaba de pasar _muy_ cerca?

—Dijiste eso hace un rato también, Draco —contestó en voz baja, sin dirigirle una segunda mirada; estaba seguro de que sólo se trataba de otra de sus exageraciones, las que llevaban todo el día acribillándolo—, podemos quedarnos en el cuarto, si tienes miedo.

—_No_ tengo miedo —masculló entre dientes. Harry no necesitaba verlo para saber que acababa de estrechar los ojos—, sólo te hice una pregunta sencilla, Potter.

El aludido soltó una exhalación prolongada y dejó caer los hombros.

—Y yo te di una respuesta sencilla.

Escuchó el bufido de su amigo, mientras dejaba la pluma de lado y le acercaba el libro al otro.

—¿Qué es esto? —le puso el encuadernado sobre el regazo y señaló un párrafo; a pesar de las protestas y los manotazos que le dio al aire en su dirección, Draco se inclinó sobre el libro para leer lo que apuntaba.

—Lo vimos hace unos días, por Merlín, tienes que empezar a prestar atención a Sinistra, ¿sabes?

Harry mostró una sonrisa avergonzada, que esperaba resultase inocente y bastase para convencerlo. El otro lo miró con una ceja arqueada, luego se estiró sobre sus cosas, para arrebatarle una pluma y un trozo de pergamino vacío, en el que hizo algunas anotaciones rápidas, enumeradas con flechas que las unían unas a otras. La caligrafía perfecta permanecía, a pesar de la velocidad con que escribía, para fascinación del niño, que no dejó de observarlo. Recibió la pluma y el papel cuando terminó.

—Hazlo así.

Asintió con ganas, colocó el pergamino a un lado, y se dispuso a acomodar sus cartas celestes y el ensayo que le faltaba, de acuerdo a las notas de su amigo.

Eran los únicos estudiantes a esa hora en la Sala Común, porque Pansy les avisó que usaría la tarde para ir por algunos libros, y entrenaría un poco a Fénix en algún truco extraño que quería que aprendiese. Draco estaba sentado en el alféizar de una de las ventanas falsas, que daban hacia el Lago Negro en lugar del cielo o el patio, envuelto en una cobija. Harry se encontraba en el extremo opuesto del mismo acolchado, con los libros, pergaminos, plumas, y una mesa que arrastró cerca por la falta de espacio que tenía ahí. Dárdano se posaba de a ratos en uno de los bordes de la chimenea, hasta que Lep echaba a volar, lo alcanzaba, lo olfateaba con curiosidad y lo fastidiaba al punto de que optaba por cambiar de lugar; el ciclo no había dejado de repetirse en todo el día.

Estaba corrigiendo un absurdo error en el título, por el que _sabía_ que su amigo usaría su frase favorita —_¡no seas animal, Potter!—,_ cuando percibió el movimiento ajeno al volver a ver a través del cristal.

Se preparó para lo que, también _sabía_, se avecinaba, conteniendo un resoplido.

—Acaba de pasar _demasiado_ cerca, Potter, te lo juro por mi magia —declaró el niño-que-brillaba, en un tono tan solemne, que le hubiese creído, de no ser porque era la misma frase que había escuchado al menos una docena de veces—. Me miró. Potter, me miró. Me acaba de mirar.

Harry levantó la cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no echarse a reír por la manera en que los ojos grises del otro estaban muy abiertos y fijos en el líquido oscuro del lago, por el que se adivinaba una silueta que se alejaba. Bueno, era cierto que _sí_ había pasado esa vez. No creía el resto.

—El Calamar Gigante no va a venir sólo para _mirarte_, Draco —sentenció con un deje de burla, volviéndose hacia sus apuntes. Ya había olvidado dónde quedó, y quiso lloriquear al respecto, pero su amigo se adelantó a cualquier cosa que pudo haber soltado.

—Es en serio, _tienes_ que verlo, nunca se había acercado tanto en el tiempo que llevamos en Hogwarts.

Él rodó los ojos y se dedicó a releer su pergamino, para recordar qué era lo que puntualizaba antes de la interrupción. Al otro lado del alféizar, Draco dio un brinco de repente. Después de un momento de calma, insistió.

—Merlín bendito, Potter, ¡míralo! Está tan..._oh_.

—Draco, estoy seguro de que...

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando un ruido sordo se escuchó justo a un lado de ellos. Harry se puso rígido y contuvo la respiración; podría jurar que, por unos segundos, su amigo lo imitó.

—Ahí está —señaló con voz ahogada. Aunque no quería comprobar lo que ya creía conocer, giró la cabeza para ver el cristal.

Casi se cae del alféizar en su prisa por apartarse. Allí, en todo el espacio que ocupaba el vidrio redondo, estaba un enorme ojo amarillo, y más allá, en el cristal ancho que bordeaba el resto de la sala, se apreciaban unos tentáculos enormes.

—Está —tragó en seco, conteniendo las ganas de gritar, o algo peor— _muy_ cerca.

—Te lo dije —la voz de Draco tembló.

Otro golpe se escuchó. Él comenzó a preguntarse _qué_ era.

Su amigo se puso de pie despacio, aún envuelto en la manta. El sonido se repitió; Harry también eligió ese momento para alejarse.

—Potter.

—¿Hm?

—Creo que está intentando _entrar_.

—Se supone que no debería _poder_ entrar —aclaró, con una seguridad que no sentía. Por la forma en que ambos dieron otro paso atrás cuando el ruido volvió a oírse, eran conscientes de ello.

—Vamos a llamar a Severus —declaró el niño, dándose la vuelta para ir en busca del Augurey y su conejo. Harry no fue tan rápido, y permaneció unos instantes frente al cristal.

Fue todo lo que se necesitó.

En un segundo, el Calamar estaba al otro lado del vidrio; al siguiente, una grieta lo atravesaba en diagonal. Cuando fue a echarse más hacia atrás, el cristal se partió con un crujido, una ola con trozos de vidrio lo empujó lejos, en una sacudida que lo hizo perder el sentido de orientación. Su espalda chocó contra _algo_, un latigazo de dolor lo recorrió. Al abrir la boca, tragó agua oscura y jadeó. Draco gritó cerca, aunque no sabía con exactitud desde dónde era.

Intentó agitar los brazos y piernas, mantenerse en la superficie, _respirar_, pero el agua no dejaba de aumentar, lo volvía a empujar, lo hundía. El pecho se le comprimió tras un momento.

Cuando fue sacado de pronto del agua, tosió, parpadeó, y se frotó los ojos, ahora sin lentes. Unos aleteos se escuchaban junto a su cabeza, e intentó enfocar la vista para distinguir un poco.

El Augurey de la profesora los mantenía suspendidos, a él por el pico, en torno al cuello de su túnica, a Draco porque el niño le sujetaba una pata, mientras envolvía el otro brazo alrededor de su mascota y también tosía. La Sala Común era un desastre de muebles movidos por el agua, que continuaba entrando a un ritmo torrencial, lo bastante como para impactar con la pared contraria al cristal y generar un oleaje que iba en dirección opuesta.

Dárdano los llevó hacia el pasillo que daba a los dormitorios y los depositó en la puerta; el agua les llegaba a los zapatos ahí.

—Entren y no salgan si no voy por ustedes —ordenó el pájaro, remontando el vuelo de regreso hacia la Sala Común.

Harry consideró averiguar qué hacía para arreglarlo, pero sin los lentes y con Draco tirando de la manga de su túnica para llevarlo dentro del cuarto, no podía desobedecer la indicación. Entraron y cerraron tras de sí.

El niño-que-brillaba presionó la espalda contra la puerta y se deslizó hacia abajo, hasta quedar sentado. Jadeaba por aire, se abrazaba a Lep, que con su pelaje rubio platinado empapado, olisqueaba y se removía entre sus brazos, como si buscase algo.

—Te dije que _debíamos_ llamar a mi padrino —musitó. Harry lanzó un manotazo al aire en respuesta, falló, y se dejó caer al suelo con un ruido sordo, cruzando las piernas.

—Tuviste que haber dicho que el Calamar intentaba _romper_ el cristal.

—Te lo dije —insistió.

—¡Dijiste que estaba _cerca_!

—¡Y viste que _sí_ lo estaba!

Pasaron un momento en silencio, mirándose en la luz verdosa de las mazmorras, antes de que se echasen a reír por puros nervios, abrazándose a sí mismos a través del uniforme húmedo. Por alguna razón, notaron, el agua no entraba al cuarto, así que estaban a salvo, _más o menos._

—Creí que me iba a morir —murmuró entre risas ahogadas, frotándose los párpados de nuevo. Le incomodaba estar sin los lentes, ¿se habrían roto? ¿A dónde habrían acabado en medio del agua?

—Yo tragué más agua que nunca antes —su amigo emitió un sonido que era mitad arcada, mitad jadeo. Volvieron a reírse.

Harry presionó las manos contra su cara, en un intento de callar la risa estrangulada.

—Mi padrino nos va a matar —comentó el niño, sin aliento. Dejó a su mascota alejarse, para poner las manos en el suelo e impulsarse hacia arriba con ayuda de estas—. ¿Te imaginas su cara cuando se entere de que éramos los _únicos_ aquí cuando se inundó la Sala Común? ¿Y la de todos los demás?

—A Salazar Slytherin le habría dado un infarto —se burló, porque era mejor que pensar en la expresión asesina del profesor cuando supiese la noticia—, no puedo creer que somos los que _inundaron_ las mazmorras, con tantos años que tiene el colegio.

Giró la cabeza, para descubrir que su amigo tenía un cambio de ropa doblado sobre uno de los antebrazos. Estaba inclinado sobre un baúl en el que hurgaba. Le llevó un momento percatarse de que era el suyo; Draco le buscaba ropa y los lentes de repuesto, que sabía que tenía para emergencias.

Sonrió.

—No somos los que _inundaron_ las mazmorras —aclaró el otro—, más bien, fue el Calamar el que lo hizo. Pero tampoco es la primera vez, sólo será una de esas que pasará a la historia de Hogwarts, y hará a los demás de primero preguntarse qué tan mala suerte tenemos.

Harry frunció el ceño y se tomó unos instantes para analizar lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿No somos los primeros? —repitió. Le pareció que el niño negaba, pero era difícil saberlo sin sus lentes a esa distancia.

—Se ha inundado unas dos veces en los últimos mil años, Potter, ¿para qué te compra libros de historia la tía Lily, si no los lees?

—¿En qué parte está eso? Binns sólo nos habla de revueltas de goblins.

—Hay más contenido que el que te dan los profesores, por Merlín, no seas tan bruto.

Cualquier réplica que pudo haber tenido, quedó silenciada cuando Draco volvió a su lado y se arrodilló. Le acercó una tela, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, durante los segundos que le tomó secarle con algún pañuelo suave, de olor agradable; al abrirlos, le estaba colocando los _lentes de emergencia_. Harry parpadeó varias veces para adaptarse y alzó el pulgar en cuanto lo hizo, su amigo asintió y se puso de pie de nuevo.

—¿Qué hacen cuando se inunda la Sala Común?

—Devuelven el agua al Lago Negro, tapan las grietas, refuerzan el cristal, secan y acomodan —contestó Draco desde el umbral del baño, en el que estaba parado ahora, con el cambio de ropa entre los brazos—. Yo me baño primero, no me quiero congelar cuando mi padrino llegue y empiece a maldecirnos.

—Porque es mejor recibir las maldiciones secos, ¿verdad? —sonrió otra vez, su amigo asintió y se perdió dentro del baño.

Harry se quedó en el suelo, acompañado por el lejano murmullo del agua al correr en el cuarto contiguo. Lep se subió a sus piernas y comenzó a olisquearlo. El pelaje de la criatura pasó de rubio a negro, con puntas extrañas que se paraban en todas direcciones, el niño no pudo evitar darle un abrazo y reírse por la imitación de su estilo.

Tal y como Draco había predicho, en el instante en que Snape entró al cuarto, parecía más que dispuesto a maldecir a alguien. Para empezar, empujó la puerta sin cuidado, lo que causó que chocase su espalda y lo tumbase hacia adelante contra el piso; no se molestó en lucir arrepentido, sino que entró y lo observó desde arriba, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Y Draco? —preguntó en un susurro contenido. El niño apuntó el baño.

El profesor fue hacia allí. Abrió y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Hubo un grito, un siseo, un ruido sordo. Harry se mordió el labio para contener la risa, hasta que el hombre salió y lo vio como si él fuese la causa de todos los males. Después tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama de su ahijado. Perdió el humor por tener esa mirada asesina fija en él.

Alrededor de dos minutos después de ese incómodo silencio, Draco surgió de la puerta aledaña, con ropa limpia, el cabello arreglado, y le hizo un gesto para que se metiese a bañar. Él podría haberlo abrazado por la interrupción y la excusa para no enfrentar al profesor, sino hubiese sido por la claridad con que llegó a oír su _"esperemos a que Potter salga",_ antes de cerrar la puerta.

A propósito, se demoró más de lo que lo había hecho alguna vez. Incluso así, no creía que hubiese superado los diez minutos para cuando salió ya cambiado, a pesar de que Snape lucía tan impaciente, que hubiese dado lo mismo si se tomaba tres horas. Deseó haberlo retrasado más.

—¿Me pueden explicar _cómo_ inundaron la Sala Común?

—Nosotros no la inundamos —replicó Harry, recordando las palabras de su amigo. El mismo amigo que le lanzó una almohada y casi lo derribó.

—Fue el Calamar Gigante —añadió Draco, en un murmullo. Ahora estaba sentado a un lado del profesor, erguido y con las manos unidas sobre el regazo, en una pose de perfecta inocencia—, se acercaba mucho a nosotros, y de repente, rompió el vidrio.

—Pero _no_ hicieron nada.

—Pero no hicimos nada —confirmó a su padrino.

—_Sólo_ estaban ahí.

—Sí.

—Sí —también contestó Harry, ganándose una mirada amenazadora de Snape, que le infundió el valor para espetarle:—. Le puede preguntar a Dárdano, si no nos cree.

—Ya lo hice, señor Potter —le siseó él, poniéndose de pie en medio de un susurro de túnicas.

Estaba a punto de preguntar que para qué los interrogaba si ya sabía lo que pasó, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y la profesora Ioannidis entró, con el pájaro mencionado posado sobre un hombro.

—Filius está reforzando los cristales —anunció la voz chillona del ave—, sólo queda secar y acomodar. Minerva y Pomona fueron al Lago Negro, a ver qué quiere el Calamar. Esto también tendrá que ser informado a Dumbledore cuando regrese mañana.

—Sí —Snape les dedicó una última mirada de advertencia, que se centró en Harry más de lo estrictamente debido, para después voltear y dirigirse hacia la puerta—. No los quiero en la Sala Común mientras la acomodan. Ni en el patio, ni ninguna otra parte fuera del castillo; limítense a las mazmorras o el primer piso, o tendremos otra larga charla, y propondré castigos incluso en las vacaciones.

Sin más, salió. Ioannidis giró la cabeza al verlo alejarse, luego se volvió hacia ellos.

—Esto sólo va a empeorar —dictó Dárdano, un segundo antes de que ambos también se marchasen.

Los niños intercambiaron miradas desde diferentes puntos del cuarto, y se encogieron de hombros. No comprenderían a lo que se refería, hasta media hora después, cuando estuviesen de camino a la Lechucería y Draco frenase en seco por dos motivos.

Harry contuvo un resoplido y se giró para encarar a su amigo, que tenía el Apuntador en la mano y fruncía el ceño. La torre donde residían las aves llenaba de barullo y ululeos todo el corredor, unos más fuertes que otros; una parte de él, tenía ganas de acariciar el plumaje blanco de Hedwig para tranquilizarse un poco tras el _incidente_ del Calamar.

—¿Qué pasa?

La respuesta se demoró unos segundos en llegar.

—Pansy no está ahí.

—¿Cómo que no?

—No está —aseguró. Desvió la mirada, fijándose en un sitio más allá de las ventanas del castillo—, el Apuntador dice que está ahí.

Su amigo señaló. Él giró la cabeza despacio e intentó distinguir lo que había afuera, pero sólo estaba la extensión de césped del patio.

_Y la linde del Bosque Prohibido._

Fue como si acabasen de verter agua fría sobre él. Se quedó muy quieto, contuvo la respiración, e intentó vaciar su mente de cualquier tipo de escenarios.

Cuando lo consiguió y miró hacia un lado, estuvo claro que Draco se hallaba en una situación similar, pero _sí_ se imaginaba lo peor. El niño estaba más pálido de lo que lo había visto alguna vez, incluso a comparación de la noche en que encontraron a Fluffy.

Masculló algo muy poco digno de un Malfoy, y echó a correr hacia el final del pasillo. Harry lo vio doblar en una esquina y lo siguió, a tiempo para percatarse de que se acercaba al área donde las paredes estaban cubiertas de arcos que daban al exterior, unas escaleras llevaban hacia los jardines.

El niño no se detuvo ahí, ni él tampoco lo hizo. Por su cabeza, de forma vaga, pasó la idea de que deberían conseguir a Snape o Ioannidis, en caso de que _algo_ hubiese ocurrido, pero le faltaba el aliento para hacérselo saber; además, no parecía que Draco fuese a escucharlo, porque sólo alternaba la mirada entre el Apuntador y el camino, e incluso llegó a chocar con una niña, tirándole los libros en el proceso.

Harry caminó de reversa al pasarle por un lado, se disculpó, e hizo un gesto de despedida al percatarse de que se trataba de Hermione. Ella veía en dirección a Draco con el rostro rojo, contraído por la rabia.

No se quedó a escuchar respuesta.

Corrieron hacia afuera, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, y por un rato, incluso llegó a pensar que no tocaba el suelo más de lo necesario, porque apenas lo sentía bajo los zapatos. Harry trastabilló dos veces, Draco osciló de forma peligrosa, a punto de irse hacia adelante en la pendiente que daba hacia la cabaña y los límites del colegio.

El guardabosque, que estaba cargando leña hacia su casa, hizo el ademán de llamarlos y frenarlos, pero Draco lo esquivó moviéndose hacia un lado, Harry pasó por debajo de su enorme brazo. Le pareció que gritaba cuando lo dejaron atrás; era difícil decirlo, porque los latidos de su corazón ensordecían lo demás.

Le dolían los músculos y el aire le faltaba cuando alcanzaron el bosque. Comenzó a ir más lento, incitado por la punzada que sentía en uno de los costados. Draco no se detuvo, a pesar de que tenía la respiración agitada y el rostro enrojecido, se coló entre los árboles, hacia el claro en que varias veces se reunieron en el último mes.

Harry acababa de aproximarse cuando lo escuchó ahogar un jadeo y detenerse. Él lo imitó por reflejo. Después vio _por qué_ lo hizo.

Pansy estaba de pie sobre un conjunto de raíces, con los brazos extendidos hacia su Augurey, que volaba enloquecido en líneas irregulares y graznaba. Miraba hacia ellos, seguramente por el ruido que hicieron al acercarse.

Detrás de ella, apareciendo entre los árboles, un grupo de centauros, entre los que no encontraron a Firenze, Bonnie ni Magorian, se aproximaban.

Cuando Draco intentó avanzar, Fénix descendió en picada hacia él. Gritó y alzó los brazos para cubrirse el rostro. Hubo un rasgueo de telas, otro graznido, unas gotas de sangre que salpicaron el piso.

Pansy chilló, una ola expansiva de magia envió a dos centauros contra los troncos de los árboles. Fue en ese momento en el que ella se percató de su presencia y se giró. Uno se le abalanzó encima y le agarró el brazo, la niña se retorció con un lloriqueo.

Lep, que se había soltado del agarre de su dueño cuando intentó cubrirse, corrió hacia Harry, lo mordió, jaló el pantalón, con unos colmillos transfigurados que no le pertenecían. Sintió una punzada cuando llegó a la piel de su pierna y _rompió_. Se sacudió, el conejo se apartó con un sonido horrible, agudo, y echó a correr lejos, internándose en el bosque.

Al mismo tiempo, Pansy se zafaba del agarre por una segunda ola de magia accidental que le hacía un corte al centauro, otro la alzaba por debajo de los brazos y la dejaba en el aire. Draco caminaba de reversa a ciegas, apartando a manotazos al pájaro que lo arañaba, hasta que tropezó con una raíz y se cayó. Hizo un ruido sordo al impactar contra el suelo, se removió, el ave se lanzó sobre él; antes de que se diese cuenta de qué pasaba, su amigo tenía la varita en mano y formaba un látigo de fuego en el aire que no lograba controlar por completo, para quitárselo de encima.

Harry corrió hacia él y le sujetó un brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse, saliendo de la línea de llamas que se creó en el césped. Los centauros formaban una media luna alrededor de ambos.

La única advertencia que tuvieron fue un chasquido de cascos contra el suelo. Luego se abalanzaron en su dirección.

Miró hacia la niña, que enviaba oleadas de magia en todas direcciones, torciendo los árboles cercanos, quemando arbustos, pero _ilesa_. A Draco, que jadeaba, se tambaleaba con la varita en mano. Sólo pudo pensar en jalarlo y correr.

_Correr para buscar ayuda._

Detrás de él, Draco gritó y trastabilló al ser arrastrado sin previo aviso. Bramidos, sonidos de los cascos, llenaron el bosque. Harry buscó al gigantesco guardabosque y alzó un brazo al verlo, comenzando a sacudirlo para captar su atención.

Su amigo oponía resistencia, pero el agarre que tenía en su brazo era tan firme que les dolía a los dos. No se detuvo cuando el guardabosque se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se interpuso entre ellos y los centauros con una ballesta, ni cuando pasaron junto a la cabaña y un perro negro, ni siquiera cuando la herida de la pierna punzaba, el pecho le ardía en cada bocanada de aire que se obligaba a tomar.

El castillo estaba a la vista, los cascos quedaban atrás, todavía sujetaba a Draco. Si había _algo_ que importaba más en el mundo en ese momento, él no lo conocía. Su cabeza trabajaba a máxima velocidad también; entrar, resguardarse, buscar a Ioannidis y Snape, ir por Pansy. ¿Faltaba _algo_?

Sí, respirar _bien_.

Jadeó por aliento, pero eso tampoco lo frenó, aunque tosía cuando alcanzaron el pasillo de arcos que conectaba la Lechucería con el resto del castillo.

_Grave error._

Las aves, como si hubiesen esperado su llegada, brotaron desde cada hueco en la parte alta de la torre, trazaron círculos que descendían alrededor del edificio. Volaron hacia ellos en un mar de plumas, ululeos y sonidos más agudos.

Puede que hubiese gritado. Puede que hubiese sido Draco. Tal vez los dos.

De pronto, aquello también carecía de importancia, porque se nivelaron al atravesar el pasillo corriendo. Harry soltó advertencias a los pocos estudiantes que deambulaban cerca, quienes ahogaban jadeos y se pegaban a las paredes ante la ola de aves que los seguía, bajando para intentar picotearles las cabezas y arañarlos. Draco miraba por encima del hombro para lanzar hechizos de fuego, _aguamenti_ que hervía, cualquier otro que se le pasase por la mente. Bastaban para retrasarlos unos segundos, el tiempo que le tomaba a otro pájaro tomar su lugar.

—_¡...wingardium leviosa!_

Los graznidos se convirtieron en chillidos. Cuando doblaron en una esquina, llegó a atisbar, por el rabillo del ojo, a Hermione con la varita en alto, haciendo de sus libros unos proyectiles para mantener a raya a los pájaros, que al no verlos, se empezaron a dispersar en diferentes direcciones.

Quiso llorar de lo agradecido que se sentía, sólo que detenerse habría sido correr un riesgo innecesario. No lo hicieron.

Estudiantes de cualquier edad se apartaban de golpe al verlos atravesar los pasillos, quizás uno o dos profesores los llamaron. De nuevo, sus latidos acallaban el resto.

Draco tomó la delantera y los guio hacia las mazmorras. La pierna le dolía tanto que trastabilló en el descenso, tropezó con el niño, ambos rodaron en las escaleras que separaban la zona húmeda de piedra del primer piso.

Emitieron quejidos que se mezclaron; no estaba seguro de cuál perteneció a quién, sólo de que los latigazos de dolor y el mareo lo forzaron a intentar ponerse de pie dos veces, antes de que lo hubiese logrado. Draco tuvo que apoyarse en una pared, la sangre de los cortes de la cara le había dejado una mancha horrible que le cubría más de la mitad de una mejilla y la barbilla.

Intercambiaron una rápida mirada y se dirigieron hacia las mazmorras, sus respiraciones erráticas resonaban en la roca del lugar. Tuvieron un momento de aturdimiento, en que ninguno de los dos parecía recordar la clave, para que después su amigo la gritase, arremetiese contra la pared, y se abalanzase hacia la Sala Común apenas tuvieron el acceso.

Harry comenzó a buscar con la mirada. Algunos muebles estaban donde les correspondía, gran parte del suelo permanecía mojado, el profesor de _Encantamientos_ no estaba a la vista.

Corrieron entre jadeos a los dormitorios de niños y se lanzaron contra la puerta al mismo tiempo. Ni Dárdano vigilando, ni Flitwick arreglando el lugar.

Harry lloriqueó. Estaba por girarse y correr hacia el aula de _Pociones_, cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco se inclinaba sobre su baúl, usaba la contraseña que Lily le puso a principios del año escolar —_y que él le contó casi el mismo día—,_ y hurgaba dentro.

—¿Draco? —murmuró, sin aliento—. ¿Qué- haces? Vamos con...

—Quieren la- estúpida piedra —contestó él, arrojando la capa de invisibilidad fuera del baúl, para envolverse de los hombros hacia abajo con ella, y colocándose sobre la cabeza el gorro de Durmstrang que Jacint le obsequió. Lo cerró sin cuidado, luego se lanzó hacia el suyo, del que sacó una pila de pergaminos que se soltó y se dispersó en el suelo—, le- les voy a dar la- piedra entonces.

Draco sacó el Mapa del Merodeador y lo activó, lo demás lo amontonó y arrojó en el fondo de su baúl, que cerró con un ruido sordo.

Harry deseó saber las palabras que usaba su padrino cuando algo andaba mal. Las maldiciones habrían quedado bien en ese contexto, acorde a lo que sentía.

Inhaló de forma brusca, en un intento de que el cuerpo le dejase de quemar y temblar. No funcionó.

—Dra- Draco, ¡Draco! Vamos por Snape, Ioannidis _y_ _Snape_, va- vamos por...

—Ellos sólo quieren esperar a Dumbledore —Draco frenó contra su brazo, que extendió para bloquear la puerta—, yo- yo no voy a esperarlo. ¿Qué si le pasa _algo_ a Pansy, antes de que llegue? La tienen, ¡viste que la tienen!

—¡Vi que se los estaba sacando de encima y estaba mejor que tú! ¡Estás sangrando!

Harry sólo notó que acababa de alzarle la voz por la forma en que su cuerpo se contrajo y enormes ojos grises lo observaron con un trasfondo más oscuro del que le habría gustado. El pecho se le comprimió, no sólo por la falta de aire, pero antes de que hubiese abierto la boca, Draco se lo regresaba.

—¡Tú también estás sangrando, idiota, y no veo que Dumbledore venga y haga _algo_ al respecto!

—¡Dije Ioannidis y Snape, olvídate del director! Draco- por Merlín, ¡no podemos ir por Pansy _solos_!

—Podemos- con la piedra —chilló cuando Harry sujetó la capa de invisibilidad y se la arrancó de encima. Dio un manotazo al aire e intentó estirarse para cogerla, él se apartó lo suficiente para que no lo lograse—, ¡_podemos_ ir a darles la piedra, Potter! Incluso si buscamos a mi padrino y a Ioannidis, ellos no tienen por qué regresarla, ¿unos magos le dicen qué hacer y lo hacen? ¡Así no piensan los centauros!

—¡Al menos _podrían_ saber qué hacer!

—¡Lo único que hay que hacer es ir por la piedra, una estúpida piedra que no vale la vida de _mi_ Pansy! ¡Y tú tienes que ayudarme, porque también estás metido en esto, _y sin ti_, habría tenido un año _tranquilo_!

En retrospectiva, la mirada que el niño le dirigió era un claro indicador de que se arrepintió nada más las palabras dejaron su boca. Era esa mirada que decía _"lo acabo de arruinar, ¿cierto?"; _Harry no la reconocería como tal hasta un par de años más tarde.

En ese momento, sólo fue rabia lo que le bullía en las venas y lo hizo dar un paso hacia adelante, con la capa de invisibilidad apretada entre los puños.

—¡Ve solo, si tantos problemas te traigo! ¡Arréglalo _tú_, ya que eres tan listo!

El niño retrocedió la misma distancia que él acababa de avanzar, hubo un momento de tenso silencio que se formó entre los dos.

Allí, con Draco manchado de sangre en la cara y los brazos, el pecho en un movimiento irregular por la falta de aliento, sudado, enrojecido, él en un estado que no debía ser mucho mejor, se percató del instante exacto en que la mirada gris se endurecía como el plomo. No le gustó lo que reflejaba.

Fue el turno de Harry de echarse hacia atrás. La capa se le resbaló de entre los dedos.

—Pansy y yo habríamos ido por _cualquier_ cosa que se necesitara para traerte de vuelta —su voz no fue más que un susurro contenido; le caló en los huesos con un frío imposible, le formó un nudo en la garganta. _Y lo odió_.

Pero antes de que hubiese reaccionado, Draco lo sacaba de su camino y se alejaba sin dar un vistazo hacia atrás. Harry lo vio desaparecer por la salida de la Sala Común.

Se dobló desde el abdomen, medio apoyado en los bordes de la entrada al cuarto, se puso las manos en las rodillas. Se obligó a tomar bocanadas de aire largas, despacio, a ignorar la quemazón en los ojos, el ardor en la garganta y el pecho, junto a un millar de punzadas de cortes, arañazos.

_Iba a hacerlo, ¿verdad? _Draco iba a ir por la piedra y a meterse en un bosque de centauros, por su mejor amiga.

Merlín.

_Él no iba a dejarlo solo en eso._

Se agachó para recoger la capa de invisibilidad, la enrolló para hacerla un ovillo, después se la metió bajo el suéter para disimularla un poco. El plan se reformaba dentro de su cabeza, tan rápido que apenas podía darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

_Profesores, llamar. Draco. Piedra. Bosque, Pansy. Centauros._

Qué Salazar los ayudase, _no_ sonaba nada bien.

Regresó a la Sala Común a un ritmo de trote; las piernas le ardían, la herida empeoraba, temía caerse si iba más rápido. El lugar comenzaba a llenarse de estudiantes que murmuraban e indagaban, algunos hicieron el ademán de detenerlo, así que tuvo que escabullirse bajo brazos, entre dos cuerpos, a través del pasadizo a medio cerrar hacia los pasillos.

Fue hacia el aula de _Pociones_, empujó la puerta sin cuidado, asomó la cabeza, para visualizar la entrada a la oficina abierta y un atisbo de movimiento en el fondo.

—¡Draco va a tener problemas en el bosque en un rato! —gritó. Echó a correr lejos de ahí para no darle tiempo a Snape de atraparlo y retrasarlo.

Llegó al primer piso. Se mantuvo tan alejado como podía de las ventanas y el exterior, hasta alcanzar las escaleras móviles. Empezó a pasar de un tramo a otro, saltó en dos ocasiones para alcanzar unas en pleno cambio y no perder más tiempo.

No estaba seguro de dónde era, las direcciones eran lo de Draco, así que tuvo que rehacer el trayecto que ellos tuvieron por la noche, se sintió desorientado la mayor parte del rato. Lo encontró gracias a que era el único segmento aislado, que sólo consistía en un cuadro de plataforma y una puerta; aun así, tenía tres escalones que surgían de cada ángulo. Tuvo que aguardar un giro de las escaleras para alcanzarlo.

Escuchó una débil melodía antes de abrir la puerta, por lo que una parte de él se tranquilizó. Fluffy dormía dentro, echado de lado, con dos patas alrededor de la trampilla que llevaba hacia la sala de tesoros. El lugar estaba lleno del toque de una flauta dulce, que provenía de todos lados y de ninguno.

Caminó despacio hacia el agujero, esquivando las patas con un salto o bordeándolas, manteniéndose lejos de las cabezas, de los fuertes resoplidos que daban en cada exhalación. Se agachó junto a la trampilla, sacó la varita para aplicarse un _minium_ a sí mismo, que no debió salir muy bien porque cayó con fuerza y ahogó un grito al impactar contra el suelo, aunque sí fue un dolor menor que la primera vez.

Jadeó y presionó las palmas contra el suelo para impulsarse hacia arriba. Tuvo que acomodarse los lentes también.

La sala estaba desierta a simple vista. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

_No, no_. No podía ser tan tarde. No podía haber llegado _tarde_.

No podía haberse ido _solo_. No.

—¡Draco! —llamó, apresurándose a descender el corto tramo de escalones que separaba ambos niveles. Examinó las exhibiciones, en busca de una que estuviese vacía—. ¡Draco! ¡Draco!

No, no, no. _No_.

Estaba por gimotear cuando alcanzó el centro de la sala y se percató de dos detalles.

Una exhibición desocupada, con un hundimiento en la almohadilla, que indicaba que tuvo un peso reciente encima. Un reflejo de movimiento y destello rubio en el espejo.

Levantó la mirada y contuvo un grito.

El espejo mostraba una sala del mismo tipo de estructura, con una luz más opaca, una sola exhibición en el centro, ahora vacía. Draco estaba al frente, con el gorro de Durmstrang convertido en un bolso, sostenido por una mano, la otra se presionaba contra la superficie del cristal.

Abrió y cerró la boca, sin emitir ningún sonido.

—¿Draco? —musitó, seguido de otro escalofrío. El niño-que-brillaba asintió con ganas e intentó hablar, pero era inútil.

Harry sintió que el pecho se le volvía a comprimir y se acercó al espejo de Oesed. La palma de Draco estaba pegada al vidrio, como lo estaría con cualquier cristal común; sin embargo, cuando puso la suya encima, sólo percibió el tacto frío y duro del espejo.

—¿Cómo te metiste ahí? ¿Qué hago? —balbuceó, consciente de que era una idiotez, porque no podría interpretar la respuesta, aun si lo quisiera.

Draco le dio toques al cristal con los nudillos para llamar su atención. Cuando la obtuvo, alzó el gorro y lo abrió por un costado, para mostrarle una piedra plateada que relucía en el interior.

_La tiene._

No estaba seguro de si el pensamiento le era relajante o más preocupante. Quizás un poco de ambos.

Asintió despacio y lo vio cerrar la bolsa, los bordes del gorro formaban un asidero, de modo que no tenía que tocarla. La frase _"a prueba de magia"_ de Jacint, se repitió dentro de su cabeza por un momento.

Draco volvió a tocar el cristal con los nudillos. En esa ocasión, giró la muñeca para realizar una floritura en el aire y lo señaló. A Harry le llevó un segundo asentir de nuevo, rebuscar la varita entre sus bolsillos, hasta tenerla a mano y a la vista.

Su amigo deslizó un trozo de pergamino fuera de su túnica, lo desdobló y pegó al vidrio. Eran las instrucciones de la profesora Ioannidis.

_"Iuvante sequi duerme a Fluffy. Dos movimientos de arcos, de izquierda a derecha el primero, invertido el segundo. Énfasis en la 'u', sin pausas._

_Finite protego al acercarse a la piedra. Un toque al aire, énfasis en las 'e' y pequeña pausa._

_Imago in speculo para que el espejo de Oesed muestre la entrada secreta. Traza un círculo frente al vidrio, de izquierda a derecha. Énfasis en la primera 'o', dos pausas._

_Delet enim imago in speculo, contrahechizo. El círculo va de derecha a izquierda, énfasis en las primeras sílabas de las dos palabras al inicio, pausas breves."_

Harry se mordió el labio inferior. Nunca había oído de un encantamiento tan largo, ni hablar de utilizarlo; su experiencia se limitaba a la levitación básica —con dificultades—, convocar objetos pequeños, _aguamenti_ y escudos.

Draco, del otro lado, comenzaba a mover los labios en palabras silenciosas.

Estaba a punto de insistir en hallar otro modo, cuando se percató de que su amigo se estremecía, una escarcha comenzaba a cubrirle la túnica a la altura de los hombros. El aliento del niño fue un vaho cuando repitió la petición. _Pedía_ que lo sacara.

Harry contuvo la respiración un momento, apretó los párpados, y asintió. Era sencillo, ¿cierto? Tenía que serlo, sonaba sencillo. _Sólo un círculo, sólo un círculo._

_Sus círculos nunca salían bien._

Quiso lloriquear, pero aferró la varita entre los dedos y observó a Draco, que se abrazaba a sí mismo y al gorro. Él le dio un asentimiento para incentivarlo.

Derecha a izquierda, bien. Le llevó un instante interpretar cómo lo haría, recordar las palabras.

—_De-let e-nim imago in speculo._

_Nada._

Cambió su peso de un pie al otro y se mordió el labio de nuevo. Tras el vidrio, Draco capturó su atención con un toque de nudillos, movió la muñeca, para llevar a cabo una circunferencia perfecta en el aire. Harry asintió e intentó imitarlo; tuvo que hacerlo dos veces, antes de que su amigo le diese su aprobación con otro asentimiento.

—_De-let e-nim imago in speculo._

Otra vez el mismo resultado. El niño apretó la varita y sintió que _algo_ en su pecho se rompía, al notar que Draco se volvía a estremecer y la capa blanca avanzaba sobre su ropa, la carita pálida se enrojecía sólo en las mejillas, los labios empezaban a cambiarle a un color _feo_.

Lo intentó de nuevo. Nada.

_Y de nuevo, nada._

_Y de nuevo, nada._

Estaba por arrojar la varita al piso cuando el niño-que-brillaba puso una mano sobre la superficie del cristal y le llamó la atención. Lo observó con el ceño fruncido, pero su expresión se suavizó al percatarse del vaho que se le escapaba con las palabras sin sonido que pronunciaba. Dos sencillas palabras.

_"Tú-puedes"_

Harry se tomó unos segundos para asentir con ganas. Se enderezó, cuadró los hombros; al levantar la varita, todo por lo que pudo rogar mentalmente fue ser capaz de _sacarlo_ de ahí. No existía algo que importase más, su mente vació cualquier otra preocupación acerca de centauros, profesores, ni siquiera tenía que pensar en por qué o cómo terminó ahí. _Sacarlo_. Tenía que _sacarlo_.

Copió la floritura que su amigo había hecho, a modo de demostración, y por fin, sintió el fluir de la magia hacia la varita cuando lo pronunció.

—_De-let e-nim imago in speculo._

El fragmento de cristal sobre el que trazó la circunferencia, se desvaneció. El hueco empezó a expandirse de inmediato, despacio. Draco se abalanzó hacia adelante en cuanto tuvo el espacio suficiente. Una ola de gélidez alcanzó a Harry, antes de que lo recibiese con los brazos abiertos y ambos cayesen al piso por el impacto; ninguno se quejó.

Su amigo estaba helado y temblaba, pero la escarcha comenzó a derretirse enseguida. Más allá, el agujero del espejo se cerraba con la misma velocidad con que se abrió.

—Merlín —exhaló Harry, apretando al otro contra su pecho—, ¿_qué_ fue todo eso?

—La piedra- es- estuvo en el espejo, todo- el tiempo —la voz le salió entrecortada e interrumpida por bocanadas de aire bruscas. Levantó la cabeza, para mirarlo desde abajo, a causa de la posición en que aterrizaron—, Ioannidis lo sabía, que- que Dumbledore la cambió de sitio. Padre se- se reflejaba ahí, me la enseñó y- también me mostró cuando el viejo la movió.

—¿Por qué Dumbledore haría eso?

Draco soltó un tembloroso bufido y se apartó. Tenía la tela del gorro sostenida con tanta fuerza en una mano, que los nudillos se le tornaron de un tono más blanquecino de lo usual.

—¿Yo qué- voy a saber? —presionó la palma libre contra el suelo y se impulsó, tambaleante, hacia arriba. La escarcha terminaba de derretirse mientras se movía—. Tenemos- que irnos, todo está _raro_, está saliendo mal. No- no se supone que los animales fuesen _así_ tan rápido, tienen a Pansy, Lep se- perdió. Todo es culpa de esta cosa —Alzó el gorro en que tenía metida la piedra y lo sacudió en el aire.

Harry frunció el ceño y asintió, impulsándose también para ponerse de pie.

—Vamos a devolverla —hizo una breve pausa, en la que se encogió, sintiendo las mejillas arder y una emoción incómoda que causaba que quisiese ocultarse o correr—, _a cambio_ de Pansy.

Draco rodó los ojos, pero esbozó una muy débil sonrisa, le dio un golpe sin fuerza en el hombro. Así, uno estaba perdonado y el otro tranquilo; no estaba seguro de saber cuál era quién.

—Creo que tengo una buena idea para hacerlo.

Oírlo era casi un alivio. Juraría que la cabeza le iba a explotar en cualquier instante.

Harry sacó la capa de invisibilidad de su suéter y la desplegó frente a él, para mostrársela. Su amigo lució orgulloso de él por haberla tomado. Tuvo que removerse y contener una sonrisa cuando una ola cálida lo inundó.

—Tú guías, yo nos cuido, ¿cierto?

Draco asintió al instante.

—_0—_

Existe algo llamado _magia en conjunto._ Y por Merlín, Harry _quería_ volver a usarla.

—...sólo lo he hecho dos veces —explicaba Draco, en voz baja. Estaban ocultos por la capa de invisibilidad, su amigo llevaba la varita en una mano, el Apuntador en la otra, mientras él se aseguraba de que la tela los cubriese, dejando a su paso lechuzas confundidas que sobrevolaban cerca de cada ventana del castillo y estudiantes que se hacían a un lado, escuchando voces que, aparentemente, _no_ tenían cuerpos—. Una no salió muy bien, pero la primera sí, sé lo que se supone que debería hacer.

—¿Qué tan mal salió la que no funcionó?

El niño emitió un largo "hm" al doblar en una esquina, Harry reconocía el pasillo. Comenzaba a preguntarse si la loca idea de su amigo funcionaría.

Lo más probable era que sí. A decir verdad, él creía que _cualquier_ cosa que intentase Draco, _funcionaría_.

—Algo como poner a hervir la sangre dentro de las venas —arrugó la nariz. Harry estuvo a punto de espetarle que eso _no_ podía calificarse de "no muy bien", sino de "completo desastre y peligro de vida o muerte", pero el niño se le adelantó:—. Lo usé muy mal y con alguien con quien no debí, esta vez va a funcionar.

—Draco.

—¿Hm?

Acababan de alcanzar uno de los pasillos que daba a los arcos abiertos y guiaba al patio. Visualizaron a Dárdano posado en el marco de una ventana, graznando a las demás aves para mantenerlas alejadas.

—Estamos locos —sentenció, porque era la única explicación que se le ocurría para lo que iban a hacer. Bajó la capa, lo suficiente para asomar la cabeza; no le prestó atención a los jadeos sorprendidos de los estudiantes que pasaban al ver una cabeza flotante. Se dirigió al Augurey—. En el Bosque en cinco, necesitamos a Ioannidis. Que busque a Snape si no ha ido ya.

Dárdano le graznó, inclinó la cabeza y echó a volar. Harry se metió bajo el resguardo de la capa antes de que las lechuzas lo avistasen, vio a Draco guardar el Apuntador y mantener la varita en alto. Le tendió una mano, él la sujetó y fingió que no se daba cuenta de que los dos temblaban, ni que su amigo continuaba frío y cubierto de sangre.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer entonces? —musitó.

—Ya te dije, sólo hazte una imagen mental. Recuerda dónde las dejamos tan bien como puedas —lo miró de reojo, en espera de un asentimiento que no se demoró. El niño apretó los labios un instante, luego agregó—. Y si sale mal, grita por Pomfrey.

—Merlín, dijiste que _no_ saldría mal.

—No lo hará —Harry quiso admirar la falsa seguridad que le impregnó a las palabras, porque sus ojos demostraban lo contrario a lo que decía, pero este le hizo un gesto para que empezasen, así que no le quedó más opción que cerrar los ojos, relajarse, y decirse que, pasase lo que pasase, no _podía_ meterse en más problemas que los que ya tenía.

_¿Cierto?_

Sintió el preciso instante en que Draco puso en marcha el encantamiento. Hubo un débil murmullo, después la vaga sensación de que una fuerza invisible tiraba de _algo_ dentro de él; no era como si se lo arrebatase, ni siquiera lo lastimó. Fue similar a una ola tibia que se deslizaba por encima de su cuerpo, naciendo en la parte más alta de su cabeza y el centro de su pecho, se expandía, luego se retiraba. La podía _sentir_ alcanzar al otro niño, como si se tratase de su propio cuerpo también.

Tuvo un instante en que _se_ _sintió_ Draco. Descubrió que debía tener mucho más frío del que hacía notar si sufría de espasmos menores como esos, que los cortes eran pequeños rastros ardientes en todas partes, el corazón le latía alocado, a pesar de la expresión de _casi_ calma, un torbellino bullicioso crecía dentro de su mente, constante, _aturdidor_, sin permitirle acceso a nada más. Y razonó que, a su vez, Draco se _sentía_ él, lo que explicaba la repentina sensación de paz, de quietud, el manto que los envolvió y prometió sin palabras que _todo_ estaría bien.

Harry supo que _sí_ lo estaría.

—Ya está —la voz del niño fue, al mismo tiempo, un murmullo distante y un susurro que se escapó de su garganta como _propio_. Draco carraspeó, soltó su mano. La conexión se _derrumbó_ igual que un puente que se caía, convertido en escombros.

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó. Por un segundo, la capa oscureció el mundo; temió que fuese algún tipo de efecto de la magia compartida. Pero después enfocó la vista, notó a su amigo deslizarse fuera de la tela, y a las dos escobas que levitaban, en posición horizontal, frente a ellos.

Draco pasó la pierna por encima de una y dio una patada al suelo. Alrededor de metro y medio sobre el piso, le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

—No me digas que _casi_ te mato —hubo un deje de una emoción vacilante en sus palabras. Harry fue dominado por un arrebato de cariño al sacudir la cabeza, sonreír, y subir a su propia escoba.

—¿Se supone que debería sentirse..._así_?

—No realmente —admitió el otro, inclinándose hacia adelante y aferrándose al mango de la escoba—. ¿Ya sabes el plan?

—Volar, volar, volar, _y_ evitar que nos agarren, tumben, lastimen o maten, básicamente.

—Es un buen resumen.

El niño salió despedido hacia adelante sin esperar una respuesta. Harry lo siguió a través de uno de los arcos de la pared y hacia el patio, donde la brisa helada de mediados de enero les agitó las túnicas y el cabello.

No se sintió tan agradecido por la idea de no tener que seguir corriendo, hasta que volaron por encima del césped y las lechuzas más cercanas se amontonaron en una nube de plumas, detrás de ellos. Esquivarlas fue como estar en un juego de Quidditch, alejándose de las bludgers locas mientras buscaba la snitch, las maniobras en el aire le resultaron tan naturales que lo hubiese disfrutado, si no tuviese en mente asuntos más importantes. Hubo picoteos que no lo alcanzaron, garras que se cerraron sobre su manga y no su piel, chillidos de aves frustradas por perderlos en cada intento.

Cuando la linde del bosque estaba a la vista, iniciaron un descenso curvo, para colarse entre los árboles con un zigzag y crear una considerable distancia entre ambos y los pájaros. Escuchó la patada de Draco al suelo cuando bajó lo suficiente, lo imitó al percatarse de unas siluetas bajo ellos. Dio un vistazo hacia atrás; las lechuzas más próximas aún no estaban cerca, la mayoría volaban en círculos confusos encima del patio y la cabaña del guardabosque.

Ioannidis, con Dárdano posado en uno de sus hombros, Snape, con un rictus de desprecio en la boca, y Hagrid, ballesta en mano, rodeaban una esfera violeta, opaca, que se enterraba en el suelo, de al menos un metro de alta.

—Más les vale que...—Snape comenzó, al fijarse en ellos, pero Harry alzó una mano y se adelantó a los regaños, porque no _tenían_ tiempo para eso. Ni ganas de aguantarlos.

—Los centauros intentaron llevarse a Pansy y se volvieron locos, las lechuzas nos persiguen desde hace rato. Tenemos la piedra y la vamos a entregar, y a calmar esto —se obligó a no hablar tan agitado como se sentía, a tomar bocanadas de aire entre cada palabra, para que fuese comprensible. De reojo, notó que Draco tocaba la esfera con los nudillos, y una mancha de color se retiraba, cediéndole el paso a una superficie más cristalina. Pansy estaba dentro—. Y _pueden_ esperar para decírselo a Dumbledore, _o_ cuidar a sus estudiantes.

Un silencio se formó entre ellos. La niña dentro de la esfera estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con la túnica sucia. Golpeaba la barrera, hablaba sin emitir un sonido, llamando la atención de su mejor amigo, que palpaba la superficie con una mano y la punta de la varita. Tras un momento, buscó la mirada de Harry y negó.

—_Sabemos_ que lo vamos a hacer —avisó Draco después; él tuvo la ligera impresión de que se dirigía a Snape al hacerlo. El hombre resopló—. Ella no tiene idea de cómo salir de ahí. Dárdano, ¿puedes traer a Flitwick para que la saque? —el pájaro graznó y echó a volar en dirección al castillo. El niño se fijó en el guardabosque, arrugó la nariz por una milésima de segundo, sólo el tiempo suficiente para que Harry lo notase y rodase los ojos—. ¿Sabes usar esa…cosa? —señaló la ballesta del sujeto enorme.

—Le di a dos centauros en las patas traseras, mientras corrían —indicó él, agitándola, como si no supiese si presumirlo o mostrarse culpable.

—Dale a dos más _si_ se acercan mucho —replicó. Se giró hacia Snape, que lucía más que dispuesto a maldecirlos para que no avanzasen más—. Severus, si pudieses...

—No vas a ir solo —masculló entre dientes el profesor. La expresión de Draco se suavizó.

—Si _pudieses_ evitar que las lechuzas entren y nos persigan más lejos, y los centauros salgan, nos _ayudarías_ —completó. Hubo un instante en que sólo se dedicaron miradas largas y mantuvieron una plática silenciosa, antes de que Snape cuadrase los hombros y los apuntase con la varita. Harry temió lo peor hasta sus siguientes palabras.

—Tienes veinte minutos. Voy a ir por ti cuando se acaben, incluso si entran todos los centauros a Hogwarts —Hagrid dio un brinco y emitió un sonido de protesta, que él ignoró de forma magistral—. Lanza chispas rojas si tienes problemas. Y por Merlín, no seas estúpido. Matarás a tu madre de una crisis nerviosa un día de estos.

La sonrisa de Draco era pequeña, pero genuina. Le iluminó el rostro, a pesar de los cortes y los rastros de sangre.

—Sólo necesitamos diez —anunció con presunción, elevando el mentón, luego dio una patada al suelo para remontar el vuelo. Harry lo siguió, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada asesina que el profesor le dio a sus espaldas.

Se escabulleron hacia un conjunto más cerrado de árboles gruesos, pasando por encima de las cabezas de algunos centauros, que hicieron chocar sus cascos al notarlos y arrojaron flechas hacia ellos. Harry decidió que las bludgers viajaban más rápido, por lo que se limitó a permanecer apartado de cualquier extremo puntiagudo.

—¡Ninfas! ¡Ninfas! —su amigo miraba en todas direcciones, hacia las siluetas más discretas que nacían de los costados de los troncos, los haces de luces que se colaban entre las hojas.

Harry maniobró para quedar de cabeza, aún horizontal, sobre él, y tuvo un déjà vu respecto a su primer partido oficial de Quidditch, que le hizo gracia. Draco se sacó el gorro de Durmstrang de la túnica y se lo pasó.

—Ya sabes qué hacer, _Buscador_.

Él sonrió más. Draco le guiñó.

—Nos vemos en un rato, _Cazador_ —respondió, trazando una curva en el aire para nivelarse y quedar cabeza arriba. Silbó para captar la atención de los centauros. Al percatarse de que lo veían, elevó el brazo que sostenía el gorro a prueba de magia—. ¡¿Quieren la piedra?! ¡A ver si me la quitan!

Echó a volar lejos, seguido de gritos, los chasquidos de cascos, flechas que se perdían en el aire. Alcanzó a ver a su amigo descender junto a unas figuras etéreas, antes de que estuviesen muy lejos, donde lo único que podía hacer era _confiar_ en el plan y en sus _tiempos_.

Trazó zigzags para mantener la atención de los centauros. Cuando se desaparecía de su vista un momento y ellos se desorientaban, comprobó _cuánto_ les afectaba el poder de la piedra. Bajó lo suficiente para codear a algunos a propósito, se alzó lo justo para evitar una flecha que le desgarró la túnica, quedando en el panorama de Snape y Hagrid, en los límites del bosque.

El guardabosque se posicionó detrás, la ballesta cargada entre los brazos, en caso de que alguna criatura sobrepasase los límites. Snape hizo una complicada floritura en el aire, que creó una barrera cristalina entre ellos y los centauros.

Las criaturas mágicas gritaron y se estrellaron contra la superficie recién formada, una, dos, tres veces, con los hombros, con los puños, las patas, hasta que cayeron en cuenta de que no le hacían el menor daño. Cuando se giraron, dispuestos a tomar otro rumbo, Ioannidis se _materializó_ detrás de ellos, y alzó una barrera idéntica, que se combinó con la del profesor para encerrarlos. Los centauros se reunieron en un tumulto en el centro, empezando a golpear de nuevo las superficies.

Harry apretó el gorro contra su pecho y volvió a adentrarse al bosque. Si todo marchaba bien, Draco habría conseguido ayuda de las ninfas para mantener calmados a los centauros del pueblo oculto, _podrían_ entregar la piedra. No tendrían que usar _el otro_ plan.

Descendió tan pronto como divisó el túnel, entró aún en la escoba, y lo atravesó sobre ella, encontrándose al otro lado en cuestión de un parpadeo.

El pueblo estaba convertido en un caos, centauros adultos corrían en un mar de chasquidos de cascos y flechas, los más jóvenes se refugiaban dentro de las casas-árboles. Draco se hallaba al fondo, una silueta pequeña, brillante, en el aire, sobre la estructura cristalina de la Vidriera. Harry voló hacia allí, para encontrar el suelo rodeado de criaturas que preparaban los arcos.

—¡Alto! —ordenó Draco, hurgando en su túnica. Al levantar el brazo, la piedra plateada envió destellos en distintas direcciones—. ¡Quietos, o la _rompo_ aquí mismo!

Los centauros se quedaron petrificados un momento.

—Queremos devolverla —siguió el niño. Harry se percató de que las criaturas retomaban el movimiento para terminar de alistar los arcos, apuntaban a su amigo sin miramientos.

Casi podía oír su voz en la sala de tesoros, antes de que hubiesen regresado arriba con un _minium_. _Si algo sale mal_, indicó, _creo que sé qué hacer._

Y eso estaba saliendo _mal_, si alguien le preguntaba a Harry.

Abrió el gorro, soltando en el aire el montón de piedras, que asumieron la función de bludgers y se dispararon hacia los centauros, empujando los brazos de los que sostenían arcos para cambiarles la postura y evitar el disparo, rompiendo por la mitad flechas ya lanzadas. Las ninfas se arremolinaron alrededor de las otras criaturas, en hileras de luz blanca, formas de ramas retorcidas, musgo; constituyeron una barrera aún más extraña que la de los profesores, para frenar cualquier intento de herirlos.

Draco aferró la piedra y cambió la dirección de su vuelo, hacia el árbol grueso al final del pueblo, recubierto de cristales y enredaderas. Harry fue detrás de él.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó, por encima de las ráfagas de aire que los chocaban al avanzar tan rápido.

—Hay que hacerlo nosotros mismos —respondió su amigo, dirigiéndole una mirada breve por encima del hombro. Se acercaban cada vez más a la copa del árbol, donde yacía la sala pequeña de la piedra.

—¡No sabemos qué va a pasar! Se supone que por eso lo hacen ellos- con sus cosas especiales y todo eso.

—¡Pues no se me ocurre nada más, Potter! Dame el gorro.

Harry _entendió_ lo que pretendía.

Frenó en seco, junto al agujero redondo que hacía de entrada a la sala. Draco tuvo que detenerse también. Giró en el aire para encararlo.

Apretó el gorro contra su pecho y sacudió la cabeza.

—_No_ vas a ponerlo tú.

—Potter...

—No- _puedo_ hacerlo yo, ¿por qué no lo hago _yo_?

El otro bufó.

—Porque necesito que _tú_ hagas el _protego_ cuando _yo_ lo ponga.

Harry parpadeó, su agarre sobre la tela se suavizó.

—¿Qué?

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, por reflejo.

—Te puede pasar algo si la pones ahí, no sabemos-

—No me va a pasar nada, _si_ haces el encantamiento bien.

—No sé hacerlo —espetó lo que le parecía la razón más lógica del mundo para pensar en otra solución. Por lo visto, no lo era, porque Draco le mostró una sonrisa débil—, nunca lo he hecho, Draco, ni siquiera _sé_ si me salga.

—El otro _también_ era nuevo para ti y lo hiciste.

—Me llevó varios intentos.

—Tendrás que intentar mucho, _y_ más rápido, entonces.

—No, no creo que-

—Potter, no vamos a discutir por esto. Dámela.

—¡No!

—¡No te puedo _cuidar_ esta vez, Potter! —terminó de estallar, sobresaltándolo por la frustración que le tiñó la voz— ¡¿no entiendes que no te pienso mandar a _ti_, cuando _sé_ que mis escudos no van a aguantar para ayudarte?!

Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero el niño se abalanzó sobre él. Draco fue un manchón de color y una ráfaga de aire al pasarle por un lado; de pronto, el gorro no estaba en su mano, él no sabía _cómo_ lo había perdido. Acababa de comprender lo que se sentía jugar de Cazador contra su amigo, cuando iba _en serio_.

Maniobró en el aire para voltearse y salió despedido hacia la entrada a la sala en el árbol.

—¡_Finite protego_, Potter! —alcanzó a oír, antes de que hubiese desaparecido ahí dentro.

Hubo un instante horrible, en el que el corazón le bombeaba con tanta fuerza que juraba que se le saldría, se quedó paralizado sobre la escoba, un peso helado se instaló en su estómago. No pudo _pensar_, no pudo _reaccionar_. Sabía que si _algo_ le pasaba a Draco, sería culpa _suya_.

Luego se enojó consigo mismo, sacó la varita con una mano temblorosa y buscó un ángulo en el que pudiese verlo.

_Que funcione, que funcione, que funcione, que funcione, que funcione._

—_Finte protego_ —movió la varita de lado a lado, izquierda a derecha y viceversa; por el bien de ambos, ignoró el quiebre en su voz. _Que funcione, que funcione, que funcione—. Finite protego, finite protego, finite..._

De algún modo, el mundo se convirtió en un resplandor cegador, la escoba perdía consistencia cuando fue empujado hacia atrás por una ola de calor. Lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en caída libre, la varita se le resbalaba, se alejaba de él.

Gritó.

Trozos de madera, tallos completos, hojas y cristales llovían desde la misma dirección, él quería ver qué había pasado, quería _encontrar_ a Draco.

Sintió _algo_ tibio y suave rodearlo. Sus ojos se cerraron, esperando un impacto doloroso que nunca llegó.

—_0—_

—...tter, Potter, Potter —oía a lo lejos, en lo que pudo ser el segundo después o una eternidad más tarde. Sólo había oscuridad, un pitido lejano que se disipaba con cada instante que transcurría, la sensación _tibia_—. ¡Potter!

Abrió los ojos de golpe, fue recibido por una intensa claridad y una punzada que le atravesó la cabeza. Lloriqueó al removerse, el mareo le revolvió el estómago.

Puntos oscuros danzaban frente a él, cuando se percató de que una ninfa lo tenía sostenido. También sujetaba a Draco, que estaba sentado y se echaba hacia atrás el gorro de Durmstrang en la cabeza, para que no le tapase la cara.

Su amigo giró hacia él y mostró una petulante sonrisa, en medio de cortes nuevos y manchas de sangre que no estaban ahí antes.

El pitido en sus oídos cesó del todo. En la distancia, creyó oír gritos, sonidos de arrastre, un graznido. Poco le importaba, comparado a la impresión de que una aguja le perforaba la frente.

—¿Qué pasó? —gimoteó, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Se perdió la imagen de su amigo al reír de forma aguda por los nervios.

—¿Qué _no_ pasó? —replicó él—. Por Merlín, _casi_ nos matamos. Nuestras escobas volaron en pedazos, con la mitad de la sala de la piedra, le hubiese pasado lo mismo a mi cabeza, si no hubieses aprendido un hechizo nuevo a tiempo. Qué bien lo hiciste, Potty.

Harry se destapó la cara, sólo para parpadear hacia él y observarlo con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Me acabas de _felicitar_? —sonrió. Draco rodó los ojos, mientras se reclinaba contra la silueta etérea y luminosa de la ninfa, como si se tratase de un asiento.

—Mis amigos _tienen_ que hacer las cosas bien, así que no es ninguna sorpresa. Y yo _sabía_ que lo harías bien.

Harry, que sentía la cabeza embotada, se contentó con eso, se arrastró hacia él, y enterró la cabeza en uno de sus costados cuando una nueva ola de calidez se lo llevó al mundo de la inconsciencia.

* * *

**¡Les dije que las cosas se agitarían por aquí!**

**Hay tanto movimiento en este capítulo, que ni siquiera sé qué colocar como nota, jajaja. Hay detalles, como la desesperación de Draco por la situación de Pansy y **_**algo**_** que menciona, que tienen una explicación más adelante. El asunto de Harrybebé queriendo ir por los profesores primero, viene del hecho de que este Harry **_**sí**_** confía en los adultos que lo cuidan (**_**nosóloDumbie**_**); si algo saliese mal en su casa, iría a decirle a Lily. Aunque pude haberlo mantenido muy, muy apegado al Harry canon –que decide hacer todo por su cuenta a la primera-, no habría encajado con la personalidad de este Harry que tiene familia ¿?**

**¿Recuerdan que les dije que prestasen atención a qué hechizos **_**no**_** podían hacer los chicos? Este no es el único capítulo en que verán la importancia de dicha conversación ;)**

**A propósito, amé incluir a los profesores y Hagrid porque, **_**jelou**_** (¿?), que tienen once. **_**Lo siento, querido canon, pero no me creo esto de unos niños de once salvando el colegio solos…**_

**¡Todavía quedan algunas conversaciones por delante y las consecuencias inmediatas de esto, calma!**

**Me di cuenta muy tarde de que debía agregar otra nota de "discusión de los bebés" ¿?**

**Por cierto, ¿ya vieron la historia aparte con extras de esto? Si no es así, deberían echarle un vistazo porque estaré subiendo cosas soft ahí en mis ratos libres /guiño, guiño.**

**Me hace gracia cuando alguien me recuerda mi variedad de objetos mágicos de explicaciones súper largas, porque aún tengo montones de ellos que no he usado en historias ni fics ¿?**

**Voy a dejarlo hasta aquí para no hacerlo tan largo ni adelantarles nada innecesario. Si ven un error, avisen, que corregí esto con prisas y muchas pausas de por medio :c**

**Y como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	17. 16 L1

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 1. **_**Harry Potter y la piedra de la luna.**_

* * *

**Capítulo dieciséis: **_De cuando Harry __**perdió**__ su tarea de Astronomía (ah, también se arregló todo, ¡pero lo importante aquí es que perdió su tarea!)_

Resulta que destruir una de las salas más importantes de la colonia a nivel histórico, intelectual y social, no evitó que las criaturas les estuviesen lo bastante agradecidos por liberarlos del efecto de la magia, como para no llevarlos hacia afuera cuando descubrieron que tenían _dificultades_ para moverse. El líder, Magorian, se pasó un rato mascullando acerca de ser tratados como unas "mulas ordinarias" y "poseer más cualidades que eso", pero terminó por inclinar la parte superior del cuerpo para Draco, mientras Harry se subía con ayuda al lomo de Firenze, que no paraba de disculparse por lo que sea que hubiesen hecho cuando estaban _enloquecidos_ por el poder de la piedra de la luna.

_Ojalá los humanos fuesen igual de agradecidos y considerados._

Lo que despertó a Harry en una de las camillas de la enfermería, de hecho, fue un susurro contenido.

—...estúpido niño insolente...

Y tenía la ligera impresión de que sólo una persona era capaz de ir a decirle _eso_ a un niño, tirado en la camilla de una enfermería, en plena recuperación.

Rodó para quedar sobre un costado y abrió los ojos despacio, forzándose a enfocarlos un poco, a pesar de la falta de lentes. La enfermería estaba casi vacía, a excepción de esas dos camas, una junto a la otra, que ocupaban, la silueta de Pomfrey era recortada contra la luz de las ventanas. Snape, inclinado sobre uno de los extremos del colchón, le siseaba a Draco en voz baja.

—...no le quedarán cicatrices por las heridas, pero eso- tiene que verlo, profesor...—decía la enfermera. Harry quería saber qué era lo que _tenían_ que ver, pero los párpados le pesaban; lo más probable era que le hubiesen pasado un _cóctel_ de pociones curativas en algún momento, dada la forma en que se sentía flotar en una nube, con la cabeza cada vez más algodonada.

—¿...y el otro mocoso? —ese era Snape, no había duda. Harry creyó percibir un peso que se hundía en un lado de su cama, mas tenía tanto sueño y estaba tan cómodo entre las mantas, que no podía obligarse a que le importase.

—Tampoco creo que le queden las cicatrices —contestaba Pomfrey en tono suave, casi cariñoso.

Luego una ola agradable venía a llevárselo a un sueño aún mejor.

Cuando volvió en sí y abrió los ojos, la luz del día lo cegó, forzándolo a parpadear. Murmuró protestas para sí mismo, porque no era justo que las mañanas fuesen _tan_ brillantes cuando él quería descansar.

—Buen día, señor Potter —una voz femenina lo recibió. A él le tomó un momento reconocer a Pomfrey, cuando le dejó una bandeja de comida sobre la mesita junto a la cama, y lo sujetó por debajo de los brazos, para alzarlo hasta dejarlo sentado, apretando las almohadas y recostándolo sobre estas—, coma, por favor.

Harry la vio retirarse en dirección a una oficina en el fondo de la enfermería, rodeada de cristales, lo que le dejaba un panorama completo del lugar, en caso de que ocurriese una eventualidad.

Intentó aclarar su mente al llevarse una cucharada de la papilla de lo que fuese que tuviese adelante, y mascar más de lo necesario. Desvió la mirada hacia un costado al percibir un vestigio de movimiento. Se encontró con que Draco no sólo estaba despierto, sino que se giraba para quedar de lado, y lo observaba.

—Buenos días —su amigo arqueó una ceja al verlo atragantarse con la masa que le dieron por desayuno, en su prisa por contestarle—. Espectacular, Potter, nos salvamos de los animales y los centauros para que te mueras ahogado en la enfermería.

Harry frunció un poco el ceño y le dio un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza, antes de hablar.

—Hola —le sorprendió lo rasposa que tenía la voz, al igual que la punzada de dolor en la garganta que siguió a pronunciar una simple palabra. Bebió más jugo, a la vez que su amigo se tensaba desde la otra cama, y usaba las manos para sentarse erguido.

—¿Necesitas a Pomfrey?

Él negó con ganas y se tocó la garganta un par de veces. Draco asintió.

—Ella cree que debimos gritar cuando todo explotó, y nos lastimamos allí también —se llevó una mano al cuello y frotó la piel, encogiéndose de hombros. Si le dolía, no daba nuestras de ello; tras un momento, flexionó las piernas, envolvió sus rodillas con los brazos. Fue como si estuviesen de vuelta en la Sala Común el día anterior, cuando le estaba asegurando que el Calamar Gigante pasaba _demasiado_ cerca y él se negaba a prestarle atención, porque sonaba a una locura.

Sonrió.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Snape?

—¿Lo escuchaste? —Draco torció la boca. Al siguiente movimiento, se percató de que tenía una mano vendada, se preguntó por qué—. Básicamente, me llamó insolente, estúpido, tonto, mocoso, y todo lo que sea más o menos parecido. Estaba tan dormido cuando vino que sólo le dije que sí —se burló, ladeando la cabeza para apoyarla sobre sus brazos doblados.

—¿Eso significa que está muy molesto o lo normal?

—Lo normal, esa es su forma de preocuparse.

Harry emitió un sonido de desagrado, algo que sonó a un "eh", que hizo al otro sonreír. Notó que tenía sanados la mayor parte de los cortes visibles, algunos incluso estaban cicatrizando, desvaneciéndose a una velocidad imposible mientras lo veía; supuso que su estado era similar.

Dio algunas cucharadas más a la papilla, se quejó de que no les diesen un desayuno mejor, después de lo que pasaron. Cuando estaba por tomar más jugo, se quedó paralizado por una revelación que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

—Draco.

—¿Hm? —lo incentivó el otro desde la cama de al lado, donde rebuscaba un libro entre las mantas, para instalarse a leer.

Harry lloriqueó. Junto a él, un movimiento generó susurros de tela.

—¿Qué te duele? —Draco tenía los ojos muy abiertos, alternándose entre él y la oficina de la enfermera, cuando repitió el sonido lastimero.

—_La dignidad._

A su amigo le tomó unos instantes reaccionar. Primero, parpadeó. Luego frunció el ceño y le arrojó una almohada. La mirada que le dirigió, haciéndolo parecer la causa de todos los males del mundo, debía ser un parecido que ostentaba con su padrino.

Él comenzó a reír.

—Tenía mi tarea de _Astronomía_ lista cuando se inundó la Sala Común —protestó, sin dejar de sonreír. El entendimiento alcanzó a su amigo, al menos hasta que elevó las cejas, en una cuestión silenciosa—, _casi_ lista —admitió, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano que no sostenía la cuchara—. Esto no es justo.

Formó un puchero al quedarse callado, para efectos dramáticos, y escuchó el bufido de su amigo con claridad.

—Sólo dile a Sinistra _"oiga, profe, ¿sabe? Mi Sala Común casi pasa a la historia de Hogwarts como una nueva parte del Lago Negro, el Calamar Gigante me iba a usar de mondadientes, y casualmente, sólo estábamos dos en ese momento ahí, y yo hacía mi tarea de su materia, ups"._

—¡Eso fue justo lo que pasó, no digas _ups_!

—Suena a una buena excusa.

—No es una excusa —musitó, profundizando el puchero, pero su amigo no se apiadó de él.

—No la voy a hacer por ti, Potter.

—Podrías dejarme ver la tuya nada más.

Draco negó con una media sonrisa. Él frunció el ceño y se estiró hacia el suelo, ignorando el leve vértigo que le revolvió el estómago, para recuperar la almohada, y arrojársela de vuelta. Su amigo ahogó un grito y la esquivó, alzando las manos para cubrirse, por si acaso. _Algo_ brillaba sobre su palma, bajo la venda.

—¡No seas animal, Potter! —el niño se hubiese reído de verlo, si no tuviese los ojos puestos en el destello inusual sobre su piel. Lo apuntó.

—¿Qué es eso?

Hubo un instante en que el heredero de los Malfoy se quedó paralizado. Enormes ojos grises viajaron hacia él de pronto, después hacia su palma vendada, la que bajó hasta dejarla sobre su regazo. Se acomodó la venda de forma distraída, luego el destello ya no estaba, porque lo cubrió mejor con la tela.

—Nada.

—Draco.

—No es nada —replicó enseguida, con un especial énfasis en cada palabra—, Pomfrey cree que se va a calmar en unos días, y Severus dice que es una _"consecuencia de mis acciones estúpidas e inmaduras" _—imitó una voz peligrosamente cercana a la del profesor. Harry tuvo que morderse el labio para contener la risa y concentrarse.

—¿Te duele?

Su amigo negó, él resopló.

—Bien —se encogió de hombros y continuó con su desayuno.

Mientras comía, Draco empezó a contarle lo que recordaba de lo sucedido, retazos que estaban entre un período de inconsciencia y otro de alerta cuando regresaban, el recibimiento, el traslado por el castillo. Describía haber sido llevado en el lomo de un centauro con una sonrisa y ojos brillantes, se lamentaba de haber perdido sus escobas, aunque ambos sabían que no los dejarían practicar Quidditch por unos días; para entonces, ya tendrían nuevas. Pero ese no era el punto.

Cuando estaban de costado en las diferentes camas, girados para verse al conversar sin forzarse más, llegó la primera visita de una larga lista.

Era Dumbledore.

El viejo director cerró la puerta detrás de él, saludó a Pomfrey desde lejos con un gesto, caminó despacio hacia ellos. Convocó una silla para sentarse en medio de ambas camas, unió las manos por encima del regazo.

—Buenos días, muchachos.

—Buenos días.

—Hola —Harry habló al mismo tiempo que Draco, recibiendo un bufido de su parte.

Al director le hizo gracia verlos, si su leve sonrisa era una pista.

—Tengo entendido que pasó algo muy grande en mi ausencia, y aunque sus profesores me han comentado bastante, quisiera escucharlo de ustedes, si les parece.

Los niños intercambiaron una mirada; la del mayor estaba teñida de desconfianza, la del menor de curiosidad. Draco negó, de forma apenas perceptible.

—Sólo ayudamos a los centauros con algo —explicó después, frente a las atentas miradas de los dos. Observó a su amigo de reojo, para descubrirlo asintiendo.

—No fue nada grande —añadió Draco, en tono desdeñoso, pasándose una mano por el cabello para echarlo hacia un lado. Dumbledore, notó, se fijó en la venda que le cubría la mano. El niño-que-brillaba se apresuró a ocultarla.

El director alternó la mirada entre ambos por unos segundos, luego asintió.

—Opino que lo mejor, por ahora, será que esta historia de lo que ocurrió, no salga de aquí, ¿están de acuerdo?

Ellos volvieron a observarse y asintieron casi al mismo tiempo.

A pesar de la supuesta confidencialidad del asunto, varias canastas de dulces fueron recibidas por Pomfrey en el horario de clases. A las estudiantes mayores de Slytherin que se asomaban por la puerta al dejarlas, Draco les mostraba esa sonrisa que reservaba para cuando hablaba con ellas y lo hacía _brillar_ más. Una o dos llegaron a la cama de Harry, pero su amigo se levantó, pasó a la suya, y se recostaron lado a lado para compartir la canasta más grande que les dieron.

Después llegaron las de sus compañeros del equipo de Quidditch; eran variadas en tamaños, y según Draco, también en las marcas de los dulces. Él, que no tenía idea de si existía diferencia entre un bombón suizo y uno canadiense, se dedicó a probarlos, mientras el otro leía las escuetas notas que los acompañaban, de buenos deseos de recuperación, escritos de manera que parecían corteses e interesados, no angustiados, junto a amenazas sutiles si no estaban mejor pronto, en especial las de Flint, que mencionaba que no iba a buscar dos jugadores suplentes para el partido que seguía, y los _arrastrarían_ al campo en las camillas, de ser necesario. Bueno, esa no fue la _más_ sutil.

Luego del almuerzo, de vuelta en camas separadas, Pomfrey accedió a abrir las puertas de la enfermería para la siguiente visita.

Harry sintió que se le cortaba la respiración cuando divisó un torbellino pelirrojo que corría hacia él. Era Lily.

Su madre, salida de Merlín sabía dónde, se dejó caer a un lado de la cama y lo abrazó con la fuerza suficiente para que la enfermera tuviera que reprenderla.

Le besó cada centímetro del rostro, lo volvió a apretar. Sin previo aviso, lo sujetó de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearlo, llamándole _imprudente_, regañándolo por tantas cosas que se sintió desorientado, haciéndole un sinfín de preguntas, hablando _más, más, más_, hasta que pareció recomponerse, momento en que empezó a jugar con su cabello y reírse de lo muy _"Potter"_ que era su comportamiento; él no entendía qué significaba, pero le sonrió al verla más tranquila.

Detrás de ella, James se quedó de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión que decía que creía que su esposa dramatizaba, mas era lo bastante sabio para no hacérselo saber. El enorme perro negro que los acompañaba, se adelantó, puso su cabeza encima de una de las piernas del niño, le lamió la mano, y exigió caricias en la parte de atrás de las orejas, sin parar de olfatearlo.

Harry se abrazó al cuello de la forma animaga de su padrino cuando Lily lo liberó de su agarre mortal. Sintió más lamidas del perro, un alegre ladrido en su oreja, que lo aturdió un poco, y siguió con la mirada los movimientos de su madre al dirigirse hacia la otra cama.

Narcissa también había entrado en algún momento; a diferencia de su madre, la señora Malfoy era, más bien, una brisa suave, con su aspecto pálido y su ropa de colores neutros. Se había sentado en la orilla del colchón sin que él se percatase de su presencia. Tenía las manos de su hijo sostenidas entre las suyas, el pulgar de una de ellas trazando caricias sobre el vendaje. Lo que fuese que hablasen, era una plática tan silenciosa, que no pudo distinguir nada aun cuando Lily ya no lo acribillaba con preguntas.

—¿Algo que contarnos al buen _Padfoot_ y a mí, Harry? —lo distrajo su padre, sentándose de reversa en una silla, de modo que las piernas le colgaban a los lados del respaldar, los brazos le quedaban apoyados sobre este.

El niño vio que Narcissa presionaba los labios sobre la frente de su hijo un momento, cerraba los ojos. Luego se apartaba despacio, poniéndose de pie para cederle el paso a Lily, que se lanzó sobre él y lo atrapó en otra versión de la secuencia _abrazo-regaño-pregunta-beso-más abrazo _que Harry acababa de experimentar. Intentó no reírse de la expresión de Draco, que no se decidía entre estar contento por la presencia de ambas y la atención, preocuparse o lucir culpable, y apenas atinaba a responder un cuarto de lo que ella soltaba.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se concentró en su padre. James lo observaba con una mirada curiosa; de inmediato le sonrió y se acercó para pasarle un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

—El Calamar Gigante casi me come —fue lo que se le ocurrió. James se empezó a reír, el can ladró y sacudió la cola. Pronto lamentó haberlo dicho, porque su madre estaba de regreso en un instante y quería _detalles_, volver a palparle el rostro y brazos para asegurarse de que estaba completo, darle _más_ besos. Harry, que la amaba aunque exagerase, se dejó arrullar como si todavía fuese un niño pequeño —_¡tenía once, era casi un adulto, por Merlín!—, _y les contó sobre la inundación a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Una hora después, cuando Pomfrey avisó que necesitaba darles otra dosis de medicina de sabor asqueroso, Lily había decidido que iría a hablar con Snape. Arrastró a un James exasperado y a cierto animago quejumbroso a ofrecerse de voluntarios para ayudar a reparar los daños de los _"pobrecitos niños de Slytherin",_ decía ella. Narcissa se salvó de ser incluida en sus planes cuando le mencionó una reunión y algunos términos que Harry no comprendía, pero su madre sí, a juzgar por cómo soltó un _"¡ah, es verdad!",_ así que se despidió de la otra mujer y ambos niños, abandonando la enfermería tan rápido como había llegado.

La señora Malfoy le dedicó un instante más a su hijo cuando las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellos; a lo que sea que le dijese, Draco asentía con una expresión serena. Cuando uno esbozó una leve sonrisa, el otro también lo hizo. Harry deseó haber tenido la cámara de Pansy. Aquello se veía muy similar a las escenas de ángeles muggles que le gustaban a su madre, con la forma en que la luz de la ventana los hacía _brillar_ a ambos.

Después Narcissa se puso de pie, de nuevo, y pasó por su cama. Sin borrar la sonrisa ligera, le acarició el cabello de ese modo especial que tenían los Malfoy, que no lo desordenaba más. Harry también se ganó un beso en la frente.

—¿Seguro que te sientes bien, Harry?

El niño asintió con ganas, se lo juró dos veces más antes de que se quedase tranquila. Aun así, cuando se iba a marchar, le recordó que podía llamar a Lía como si fuese su elfina, por si necesitaba algo, y si ella resultaba estar ocupada con Draco, a un elfo llamado Dobby.

Una vez solos, Pomfrey les hizo beber tres pociones amargas. Harry tosió a causa de una y tuvo que tragarse una dosis extra, mientras Draco se burlaba de él en silencio, por estar más acostumbrado a los sabores de las pociones de bebés, que eran dulces, y los remedios muggles.

Tuvieron unas horas de paz, en un limbo que consistía en dormir un rato, conversar en voz baja mirando el techo, e intercambios de dulces de las diferentes canastas a los pies de sus camas. Luego Pomfrey abrió la puerta para un tal Longbottom, que estaba lastimado por un encantamiento mal ejecutado, y unos niños aprovecharon la oportunidad de colarse.

Harry tuvo una sensación cercana al déjà vu cuando un torbellino de cabello oscuro y túnica atravesó la enfermería y se tiró encima de Draco, sólo que en esa ocasión, lo tumbó sobre el colchón. Se convirtieron en un enredo de extremidades, mezclado con risas bajas, en especial de parte de la niña.

Mientras Pansy comprobaba que su mejor amigo estuviese en una pieza, Ron lo alcanzó y lo envolvió en un apretado, pero breve por suerte, abrazo. Después se dejó caer en la silla junto a su camilla, y le robó unos dulces sin disimulo; incluso lo escuchó balbucear sobre lo maravillosos que eran. Harry rodó los ojos y no se quejó cuando los gemelos Weasley también lo abrazaron, sacudiéndolo, fingiendo voces agudas para regañarlo como si fuesen su madre.

—Compañero, ¿qué te pasó? —preguntó con la boca llena y el ceño fruncido—. Todo Hogwarts está hablando de que dos de primero estaban en las mazmorras cuando se inundó, y luego te pierdes todo el día y apareces en la enfermería. Avísame para la otra, y así Fred, George y yo no te buscamos como locos.

—Todos dicen...—comenzó un gemelo.

—...que casi mueren —el otro hizo un gesto dramático con las manos, que fue secundado por su hermano enseguida.

Él se encogió de hombros y dio un vistazo hacia la otra cama, donde Pansy estaba colgada del cuello de su amigo y este le hablaba en voz baja. Notó que Ron casi se atragantó al verlos, como si nunca hubiese considerado que ellos también se _preocupaban_; de nuevo, tuvo esa curiosa impresión de que _miraba_ a Draco igual que si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía.

—No creo que fuera para ta...¡oh! —se interrumpió con un grito ahogado y una risa cuando sintió un peso caer sobre su espalda. Giró para corresponder el abrazo de Pansy, que parecía que había decidido que ya que Draco estaba intacto, tenía que asegurarse de que él también lo estuviese. La niña se subió a la cama, haciéndole preguntas sobre cómo se sentía.

Los gemelos usaron la oportunidad para dirigirse a la cama de Draco y empezar a molestarlo con gritos, una de sus cancioncillas y expresiones teatrales; sin embargo, uno, no supo cuál, le acomodó la almohada, otro le preguntó si le dolía la mano vendada. Terminaron por desviarse a una charla sobre remedios caseros y horribles que les daba Molly, cómo Narcissa llevaba a Draco frente a Snape al más mínimo signo de dolencia o enfermedad; claro que el profesor no se tomaba la molestia de _suavizar_ los sabores de sus pociones curativas para él.

Cuando el alboroto creció, a causa de los gemelos, Harry estaba enterado de que Dumbledore ofreció una historia acerca de un objeto mágico que alteró al Calamar Gigante y los centauros, dejando a los profesores como héroes y a ellos dos como víctimas muy valientes. Aunque le hizo gracia, no se sintió con ganas de refutar nada, e intercambió una mirada divertida con Draco, cuando los demás se marcharon.

—Así que casi nos comen, el objeto fue "sacado" del castillo para siempre, y les debemos la vida a Ioannidis y Severus —el niño-que-brillaba se rio y se encogió de hombros—. Vamos a recibir unas cuantas canastas más de estas, Potter.

No se equivocó. El grupo de Hufflepuff que acompañaba a Ron, envió dulces para ambos, al igual que otros estudiantes mayores de Slytherin, que les contaban que la Sala Común estaría renovada esa noche y todos querían oír la historia sobre su inundación. Decidieron que Draco se las contaría; su amigo esbozó una sonrisa amplia ante la noticia.

Más tarde, para completa sorpresa de Harry, una lechuza se escabulló por una ventana que Pomfrey dejó abierta. Les entregó un par de notas de buenos deseos y ramilletes de flores de la señora Parkinson. Él se imaginó a Pansy corriendo a contarle a su madre, y a la mujer desocupándose para enviarles algo, lo que lo llevó a tener un arrebato de cariño hacia ambas.

Ron apareció una vez más, para preguntarle cuándo lo dejaban salir. Se retiró cabizbajo cuando se enteró de no sería hasta el día siguiente a primera hora. Snape también volvió; se acercó a Draco, luego de dirigirle a Harry esa mirada que lo hacía sentirse más pequeño de lo que era, y habló con él un momento. Antes de irse, les aclaró que sus castigos seguían en pie, tal cual acordaron, después se giró con toda la dignidad y el aire teatral que su capa le otorgaba.

Como si no hubiesen tenido suficientes sorpresas por un día, Hermione Granger entró a media tarde, cargada de libros, saludando a la enfermera con una sonrisa tímida. Se dirigió a la cama de Harry, que era la más próxima a la puerta, y pasó la mirada de uno al otro, para volver a dejarla sobre él.

Se irguió tanto como le era posible al hablar.

—Sólo quería saber cómo estaban. Se veían muy mal ayer con esos pájaros detrás; era horrible.

Al notar que Draco la observaba como si hubiese enloquecido, Harry se apresuró a hablar y las palabras le salieron atropelladas.

—_Estamosbiengraciasporlodeayer _—carraspeó al darse cuenta de que, probablemente, ella no había entendido nada—. Gracias, por, eh, lo de ayer- lo de los pájaros. Fue una buena idea.

El bufido de su amigo cortó lo que fuese que ella iba a contestar. Ambos lo observaron.

—Es obvio que utilizó _mi_ idea con los libros —declaró, llevándose un bombón a la boca, por lo que quedó a mitad del trayecto cuando vio a Hermione asentir y sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera.

—Muy inteligente, requiere más control del que parecía. Tuve que practicar varias veces para que me saliera —explicó ella a un Draco que acababa de olvidarse del chocolate en su mano.

—¿Qué?

—Los demás Ravenclaw no estaban sorprendidos de que lo pudieses hacer —continuó. Aunque permanecía con una expresión seria, sus ojos brillaron con algo similar a la diversión—. En nuestra Sala Común, creemos que tú y Pansy habrían sido buenos Ravenclaw. Algunos dicen que lo hubieses sido si no tuvieses un corazón de piedra y fueses una _serpiente rastrera_, y que arrastraste a Pansy a un supuesto "lado oscuro", lo que es muy ridículo —ella se encogió de hombros y luchó por contener la risa.

Draco parpadeó y bajó el bombón. La máscara de indiferencia marca Malfoy estaba en juego, ni siquiera los dedos manchados de chocolate podían disminuir el efecto cuando se dirigió a ella de nuevo.

—Estoy seguro de haberte llamado "_sangresucia_" la última vez que nos vimos, ¿qué? ¿No escuchas bien o crees que es una forma de decirte que puedes venir a hablarme como quieras?

Hermione no se tensó por más de una fracción de segundo. Se cambió el peso de los libros y sacudió la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua.

—A eso me refiero con "serpiente rastrera" —no se inmutó cuando Draco tuvo la varita en mano medio segundo después. Harry no supo ni de dónde la sacó—. Malfoy, que yo me enoje porque me digas "sangresucia", es como si tú te enojaras porque yo te dijera "sangre limpia" o "sangrepura"; no es como si uno decidiese en qué familia nacer. Lo horrible sobre ti es la _forma_ en que lo dices, tu actitud, tanto como que pienses que en verdad significa _algo_. Seguramente, hasta tú sabrás, en el fondo, que es inmaduro y-

—Vete —le susurró, entre dientes.

—Sí, bien. Los Ravenclaw de primero vamos a hacer un club de _Astronomía. _Dicen que a los Black les interesa y tú eres medio Black; por si dejas tus _prejuicios arcaicos_ y quieres ir, empezamos en febrero, si conseguimos los permisos —ella volvió a girarse hacia Harry y mostró una débil sonrisa—. Dumbledore nos ha contado algo muy interesante en el almuerzo, pero nuestra Casa tiene otras teorías. Si quieren convencer a alguien y seguirle la corriente, tendrán que inventarse algo bueno sobre por qué medio colegio los vio siendo atacados por aves domesticadas mágicamente e inofensivas. Que descansen.

Se retiró.

Harry frunció el ceño a la puerta cerrada, aturdido. Ambos se sumergieron en un silencio tenso, sólo interrumpido por el golpeteo de la varita de Draco contra su palma.

—¿Crees —dijo, después de un momento; él estaba preparado para reprenderlo por la forma en que le habló a la niña, o para entrar en pánico al no saber qué inventarse sobre las aves, pero no hizo nada al ver que su amigo apretaba los labios. Cualquier rastro de rabia por su comportamiento, se desvaneció cuando escuchó su tono vacilante— que haya suficientes Slytherin para formar un club de _Astronomía_, si se lo pido a mi padrino?

—No lo sé.

Él formó un puchero apenas perceptible mientras observaba la pared. Harry se dijo que no podía ser normal que quisiera _tanto_ abrazarlo y reír al mismo tiempo.

—¡Me llamó _arcaico_! ¿Qué se cree?

—¿Qué es arcaico?

Como repuesta, su amigo le dirigió una mirada incrédula y no agregó más quejas.

Alrededor de una hora después, Pansy cenó con ellos en la enfermería, en una silla en medio de ambas camas. Seguía ahí cuando un búho se metió por la puerta en un descuido de Longbottom, que ya se iba, y se posó frente a Draco, con una canasta de bombones envueltos en un papel que los hacía lucir como snitches y otros como galeones. La niña se rio de una aparente broma privada entre ellos y su hermano mayor, que era el remitente.

Draco bufó para disimular el rubor que le cubrió las mejillas y se cambió a la cama de Harry, para volver a compartirle de sus dulces, hasta que Pomfrey avisó que faltaba la última dosis de medicina y Pansy tenía que irse, si no quería estar por los pasillos en el toque de queda.

De algún modo, todavía estaban en la misma cama cuando un ruido sobresaltó a Harry, y este abrió los ojos, descubriendo que se había dormido sin darse cuenta, además de que tenía el brazo acalambrado porque Draco se encontraba encima. Intentó sacarlo sin despertarlo, pero fue inútil, un par de ojos grises se fijaron en él, antes de que el niño se sentase en el colchón y mirase a la puerta.

Harry lo imitó, sin disimular un sonoro bostezo, y se acomodó los lentes.

Era de noche otra vez; aunque la enfermería tenía las luces apagadas, incluso en la oficina de Pomfrey, no estaba a oscuras, por la luz que entraba desde las ventanas.

Una figura pequeña cerró la puerta al pasar y avanzó con pies descalzos, que no producían sonido alguno, hacia las camas que ocupaban. Percibió la tensión de su amigo por unos instantes; de pronto, tenía la varita afuera y apuntaba, sólo para bajarla medio segundo después, cuando un rostro familiar se detenía junto al colchón y les sonreía de forma leve.

—¿Qué haces...? Por Merlín, tus piernas —ahogó un grito. Guardándose la varita, tomó un brazo de Harry y comenzó a zarandearlo, mientras le señalaba a Bonnie y murmuraba.

El joven centauro, en realidad, no lucía como uno. Aún llevaba el cabello largo, la prenda blanca con que lo conocieron, pero en ese momento, la tela se alargaba hasta formar una túnica que le llegaba más abajo de las rodillas e incrementaba su aspecto andrógino por la similitud con un vestido; en lugar de la parte de caballo, sólo estaban dos piernas.

—Hasta cierta edad, nos convertimos en _esto_ si atravesamos el túnel para salir del pueblo —explicó con voz suave, como si fuese una reacción que esperaba. Él se imaginó que sí. Mientras Draco aún estaba llamándole la atención al respecto, Bonnie se adelantó y les colocó unas coronas de laurel sobre las cabezas; sólo entonces, su amigo se calló.

Draco se llevó una mano al cabello, tocó la corona y se la ajustó. Después hizo lo mismo con la de Harry, al notar que se le resbalaba y le caía hacia los ojos, moviéndole los lentes en el proceso.

—Es un agradecimiento, de los demás centauros. Pensaron que lo apreciarían más si venía de uno que no hubiese intentado atacarlos —agregó, a la vez que unía las manos por delante de su cuerpo—. También es una invitación.

—¿Invitación a qué? —preguntó el niño-que-brillaba.

—Con la sala del Oráculo reconstruida, la piedra se va a recibir como corresponde, con un ritual nocturno y una celebración. La colonia acordó que los querían ahí.

—¿Ya lo reconstruyeron?

—¿No se supone que los humanos no entran al Oráculo? —ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo e intercambiaron una mirada con cierto deje de diversión. Bonnie habló con la pausada calma que les recordaba a Firenze.

—Con los esfuerzos de todos, estará listo para mañana a media tarde. Los humanos nunca entraron, hasta ayer, que un _potro_ se metió para poner la piedra en su sitio —sus ojos se desviaron hacia Draco por una fracción de segundo; continuó casi imperturbable—. Es justo que estén, será los únicos a los que den permiso de entrar, y entre los más viejos, es un honor. Firenze dice que podría quitar la mala imagen de los humanos que les dejó el que se llevó la piedra.

Harry tenía que aceptar que sonaba razonable. Sólo por si acaso, a pesar de darles de alta a la mañana siguiente, no se les exigiría asistencia a las clases hasta el que venía después, y era de noche, por lo que tampoco debía suponerles un problema. Estaba convencido de que Lily tuvo algo que ver con esa medida tomada por los maestros.

Casi podía _sentir_ que su amigo atravesaba el mismo proceso mental para llegar a esa conclusión, porque lo vio asentir, despacio.

—¿Podemos llevar a alguien?

—Los humanos que quieran llevar son bienvenidos, siempre y cuando no entren con malas intenciones y se marchen cuando deban. Las estrellas han decidido que tenemos que ser generosos, pero sólo ustedes dos entrarán al Oráculo; los demás tendrán que esperar afuera.

—Es justo —reconoció Draco, desenredándose de las cobijas para ponerse de pie e ir hacia su propia cama.

Luego de que Bonnie le hubiese dado algunos detalles más acerca de la ceremonia —qué llevar, qué usar, y otras cosas en las que Harry no se habría fijado por su cuenta—, se marchó.

—_0—_

En la mañana en que les daban de alta, Harry volvió a ser despertado por los siseos contenidos de Snape, esa vez, sentado en uno de los lados de la cama de Draco, que permanecía recostado, con las cobijas hasta el pecho y los brazos fuera.

—...ni se te ocurra, mocoso, primero me convertiría en maestro de _Adivinación_, antes de hacerlo.

—¿Eso un _sí_? —el niño le mostró una media sonrisa a su padrino, que soltó un sonido similar a un bufido.

—No te sorprendas cuando en tu copa aparezca un líquido que no tendría que haber estado ahí, Draco.

Para su sorpresa, la sonrisa de Draco no hizo más que crecer. Tras unos instantes, la expresión del profesor también se suavizó, _un poco_, pero después debió percatarse de que estaba despierto, porque giró la cabeza hacia él, soltó su apellido como si fuese un tipo de veneno, y se marchó con ese ondeo y susurro de capa que le era tan típico.

Pomfrey les dio la última dosis de medicina asquerosa, para asegurarse de que no tendrían cicatrices, y les permitió desayunar ahí. Se prepararon para salir con los pijamas blancos de la enfermería, e ir a las mazmorras directamente, pero la enfermera retuvo a Draco por un momento, así que Harry salió solo.

Frenó en seco nada más dar un paso en el corredor. Por reflejo, cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

El pasillo ante la enfermería estaba a reventar, en especial dado que Hagrid estaba ahí, y el gigante guardabosque ocupaba más espacio que el grupo mismo que lo acompañaba. Pansy era la primera junto a la puerta, ya lista para ir a clases, a simple vista. Detrás de ella, sus compañeros de Quidditch, encabezados por Flint y Montague, y algunos otros estudiantes de Slytherin, también aguardaban.

Él contuvo una sonrisa al darse cuenta de _por qué_ esperaban.

Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y Draco salió, no tardó en detenerse también, parpadeando hacia el extraño comité, aunque sin dar un verdadero signo de que le afectase, hasta que lo _vio_.

Hagrid tenía a los pies una jaula pequeña, donde Lep olisqueaba el aire. Tan pronto como su dueño salió, el conejo se giró en su dirección y empezó a tocar los barrotes con las patas y nariz.

—La niña lo estuvo buscando desde ayer por el bosque —les comentó, a la vez que alzaba la jaula y la abría. Lep saltó y agitó las orejas en el aire, para alcanzar los brazos de Draco, que no sólo lo recibió, sino que lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho; el conejo cambió el pelaje de gris a rubio platinado.

—Montague la vio y nosotros nos unimos casi en la noche —concretó Flint, que a pesar de tener una cara de pocos amigos, mostró un gesto similar a una sonrisa al ver al niño con su mascota—. Cuida de esa rata, se atoró en un agujero muy raro y estaba transformándose en diferentes animales y cosas cuando llegamos, intentando salir.

—Quería ir hacia ti, intentó entrar a la enfermería desde que lo metimos al castillo —Pansy sonrió a su amigo—, pero queríamos que fuera una sorpresa de recuperación. ¡Sorpresa! —alzó las manos y se rio.

—¿Y para mí qué hay? —cuestionó Harry, en un falso tono ofendido, que le arrebató una risa a la niña y un bufido al capitán de Slytherin.

—Para ti, Potter, media docena de vueltas al campo de Quidditch en las prácticas de esta semana, en vez de la docena completa. Y nada de amenazas de lanzarte bludgers si no atrapas la snitch, _sólo_ hasta después del próximo partido.

Cuando Harry reconoció que era su forma de animarlo y sonrió. Se dio cuenta de que, después de todo, le _gustaba_ estar en Slytherin. No era que no le gustase antes, pero quizás no fue hasta ese día, que se percató de que _sí_ era su Casa. Y estaba bien, tanto como lo habría estado si hubiese sido el Gryffindor que deseaban en su familia.

Pansy se despidió para ir a sus clases después de haberles preguntado cómo pasaron la noche y darles un beso en la frente a cada uno. Flint se llevó a los muchachos del equipo casi a rastras para que cada quien retomase su rutina, fuese cual fuese. Hagrid alabó las capacidades de Lep, antes de marcharse.

Draco, notó, no dejó de abrazar a su conejo en el trayecto hacia las mazmorras, a pesar de lo que le susurraba —_"estúpida rata fea"—._ Sólo cuando estuvieron en los dormitorios, tras comprobar que Nott estaba en sus clases, su amigo enterró la cabeza en el pelaje grueso de su mascota y le permitió lamerle la mejilla; Harry lo observó con una media sonrisa hasta que se calmó lo suficiente para levantar la cabeza, aclararse la garganta y fingir que nada había pasado.

Él nunca le contó a nadie que algunos dulces especiales de los Malfoy, preparados por Lía, se colaron a la cabaña del guardabosque en una canasta anónima, ni que hubo otra cuando el equipo de Slytherin ganó el siguiente partido. Sabía que Draco lo negaría si llegaba a mencionarlo, así que decidió que formaría parte de esos pequeños secretos en que consistía una vida alrededor de él.

El día se les fue entre pergaminos, las bandejas de comida que Lía les servía, las pláticas de Pansy cuando pasó a la hora del almuerzo y permaneció con ellos por la tarde en el cuarto —luego de haberle pedido permiso a Nott, de nuevo, que se limitaba a encogerse de hombros y decirles que _no_ tocasen sus cosas—. Harry terminó su tarea atrasada de la semana pasada; con los apuntes que su amiga tomó para ellos, incluso adelantó algunas. Cuando se lanzó sobre los dos niños y los derribó sobre la cama en un abrazo, no estaban muy seguros de a qué se debía, pero tampoco hicieron un gran esfuerzo por quitárselo de encima.

Para la noche, alrededor de la hora de la cena, Pansy se excusó para ir a su propio dormitorio, y Draco empezó a rebuscar en su baúl. Harry, que sabía que no tenía nada dentro que él no hubiese visto con anterioridad, se limitó a observarlo desde la cama, donde estaba recostado, mientras mascullaba y miraba de una prenda a la otra.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó después de un rato; su amigo ni siquiera le dio una ojeada al escucharlo.

—Te busco algo decente con lo que ir a la ceremonia, Potter, ¿qué más? —arrugó la nariz ante un suéter deshilachado, que dobló y metió hasta el fondo, cubriéndolo con más ropa. Luego señaló donde lo ocultó—. Estoy muy seguro de que tía Lily _no_ te puso _eso_ en el baúl.

El niño se rio.

—No —reconoció—, pero es mi favorito y Sirius me dijo que podía poner lo que quisiera ahí.

—Sirius Black no es un buen referente sobre lo que se puede o no se puede hacer.

—Es mi padrino —hizo una breve pausa, mordiéndose el labio, y dio una vuelta en la cama para quedar boca arriba, por lo que perdió de vista al otro—. ¿Qué es "referente"?

Oyó con claridad el bufido de su amigo.

—Este año, te voy a regalar un diccionario.

—Ugh, qué horror.

Harry se dedicó a observar su techo por el resto del tiempo que le tomó decidirse. Para el momento en que le lanzó una muda de ropa y una túnica verde oscura, que estaba _muy_ seguro de que no le pertenecía, estaba medio adormilado. No pudo replicarle porque la hubiese arrojado sobre su cara, debido a que su amigo despareció dentro del baño, con su propio conjunto doblado bajo el brazo.

Resopló y continuó observando el techo del dosel. El agua de la ducha era un débil murmullo a lo lejos, que resultaba más que relajante, pero de nuevo, fue interrumpido antes de quedarse dormido, por una puerta que se abría y cerraba de forma estruendosa.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se sentó en el colchón, a tiempo para ver a Draco salir, ya arreglado, y encargarle la ropa sucia a Lía, que llegó y se fue con un simple par de "plop". El niño llevaba el cabello peinado hacia atrás, de ese modo que le hacía preguntarse por qué le era imposible hacer lo mismo con el suyo. Una túnica azul oscura con bordes más claros le cubría la camisa blanca de manga larga y el pantalón. El Apuntador estaba a la vista, pendiendo de la cadena en su cuello, y junto a este, la diminuta esfera de cristal indestructible que resguardaba una begonia.

Harry pensó que aún _brillaba_, incluso con las extrañas luces verdes que generaban las mazmorras, y no apartó la vista de él hasta que el niño le volvió a poner el cambio de ropa sobre la cabeza.

—¡Draco! —se quejó, dando manotazos al aire para quitarse la tela de encima.

—Ve a tomar un buen baño, Potter, me voy a armar de paciencia para pelearme con esa cosa que llamas "cabello".

Él hizo una aguda imitación de su voz y las palabras que utilizó, pero tomó la ropa con toda la dignidad que podía reunir a los once años y entró al baño. Cerca de veinte minutos más tarde, cómodo y tibio dentro de la prenda que se ajustaba a su talla nada más ponérsela y tenía el aroma fragante de todas las prendas de su amigo, se encontraba sentado en la cama, delante de un Draco que le pasaba el cepillo por el cabello, usando los dedos para desenredar las áreas por las que el instrumento se atoraba, haciendo un esfuerzo porque estuviese presentable, o al menos, _no pareciera que ni conocía la existencia de los espejos_, como decía él.

Cuando Pansy se asomó por la puerta del cuarto, con el cabello recogido en bonitos bucles y una larga túnica negra de bordes plateados, Harry giró la cabeza tan rápido que el niño le dio un tirón a uno de sus mechones. Emitió un quejido bajo.

—¿Pansy? ¿Qué...? _Ouh_ —se reacomodó cuando Draco le sujetó la cabeza y lo obligó a mirar al frente, para terminar de encargarse de la parte de atrás, cerca de su nuca—. ¿Vas a venir con nosotros?

—Sí, Draco me invitó. Y a Snape, que anda con cara de pocos amigos en la Sala Común.

Harry frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿A Snape?

—Pensé que tres niños saliendo del castillo de noche, vestidos así, cuando hay un montón de historias de ellos, sólo lo iba a empeorar —explicó en tono suave, sin detener el cepillado en su cabello—. Snape mantiene callados a los Slytherin, y también le dije a Ioannidis; nadie va a acercarse a preguntarle nada a ella, con el miedo que le tienen.

Pansy tomó asiento en un lado de la cama y mantuvo una plática con Draco, que logró desorientar a Harry; hasta que su amigo no dictó que lucía _decente_, no salieron. Lep se subió a uno de los hombros de su dueño, donde se transformó en un segmento _casi_ perfecto de la túnica, y este le ofreció al brazo a su amiga, que se enganchó a él para emprender la marcha fuera del cuarto.

Tal y como la niña dijo, el profesor Snape ocupaba uno de los sillones, envuelto en uno de sus atuendos negros y sin dar la menor pista de que pronto se iba a mover. Los estudiantes le dejaron un considerable perímetro vacío y hablaban en un tono incluso más bajo de lo normal, para evitar molestarlo, aunque no paraban de dirigirle miradas de reojo, que se incrementaron cuando lo vieron salir de la Sala Común con los tres niños en una hilera organizada detrás.

En el trayecto hacia la salida del castillo, Dárdano trazó un círculo sobre sus cabezas. No fue hasta que alcanzaron la puerta principal, abierta para ellos, que se encontraron a Ioannidis, a mitad de una conversación muy inusual y unilateral con el viejo director, que los saludó y los observó caminar hacia el exterior helado de la noche en Hogwarts. A Harry le pareció percatarse de que Snape hacía un movimiento con el brazo; un instante más tarde, percibía la calidez propia de un amuleto de calefacción, pero si sus conocimientos de los Slytherin estaban progresando, lo mejor fue que no le hubiese hecho comentario alguno, siguiendo el ejemplo de sus amigos.

La cabaña del guardabosque tenía la chimenea y una luz encendidas, mas nadie surgió del interior. En la linde del Bosque Prohibido, unas pequeñas luces blancas flotaban en dos columnas, marcando un camino que no era dificultado por raíces ni arbustos y se adentraba entre los árboles.

—_Una niña humana._

—_¿Una niña?_

—_¡Una niña!_

La voz se corrió entre las ninfas que notaron su presencia, algunas siluetas difusas, con formas de troncos, hojas y más resplandores, se movieron en torno a ellos. El profesor Snape, que era el que abría la marcha, les siseó y no hizo más ademán de apartarlas. Ellos dos, que ya las conocían, las saludaron. Pansy entabló una breve plática con una de ellas, sin soltarse de Draco ni por un segundo. Ioannidis y su Augurey no hicieron más que continuar moviéndose.

Las delimitaciones brillantes los llevaron a través del bosque hacia el túnel. Fue el niño-que-brillaba quien le tuvo que explicar la función del mismo a su padrino, el que tenía una expresión que lo hacía ver como si esperase recibir una maldición si se aproximaba.

La colonia de centauros estaba justo como la primera noche que la visitaron, lo que le hizo pensar que era admirable lo rápidos que resultaron para reparar los daños. Algunos, los más jóvenes, los siguieron con la mirada desde las ventanas y puertas de las casas-árbol, mientras que otros saludaron con inclinaciones de cabeza o frases escuetas, que hacían a Snape saltar, girarse y estrechar los ojos; él creyó que estaba siendo _un poco_ paranoico.

Al final del camino que atravesaba el pueblo mágico, en la plaza desde la que se llegaba a la Vidriera y el Oráculo, los recibió Magorian, Firenze y Bonnie, de regreso a su estado natural. Harry escuchó a su amigo contarle a Pansy, lo veía todo con ojos brillantes, curiosos, cuáles eran las funciones de ambos edificios.

El profesor resultó indispuesto a dejarlos —al menos a su ahijado— entrar solos al Oráculo, por lo que Ioannidis y Firenze tuvieron que intervenir. Aun así, Draco le aseguró que no lo encontrarían con buena cara cuando volviesen, así que no se dieron prisa.

A pesar de ser una construcción en el interior de un tronco gigantesco, el Oráculo estaba construido por completo de cristales que cambiaban de color, de acuerdo al ángulo en que la luz le daba. Un pasillo recubierto de fragmentos plateados, llevaba desde el agujero que hacía de entrada a un altar elevado, donde aguardaba una base de roca gris con una hendidura, y un par de sillas tejidas, dispuestas junto a la plataforma para que ellos tomasen asiento; los centauros ahí la presenciarían de pie.

Hubo un largo y extraño discurso del líder —Draco le confirmó la sospecha de que hablaba en latín y le siseó que se callara por respeto a ellos, si no querían problemas—, una melodía en flauta tocada por Bonnie, que le hizo un nudo en la garganta, y una versión del cuento infantil sobre la piedra, descrita por Firenze, con centauros como protagonistas, en lugar de magos. Muy bonita. Los agradecimientos escuetos y las nuevas coronas de laureles que les pusieron en las cabezas, causaron que las mejillas le ardiesen, pero su amigo elevó la barbilla y sonrió con suficiencia, _brillando_ aún más entre los cristales tornasol, complacido con la atención.

Cuando la piedra de la luna fue colocada por un centauro de cabello canoso, con guantes de aspecto desvencijado, el altar se iluminó con un resplandor cegador, que fue reflejado por cada una de las piezas de vidrio. Una ola de calidez agradable inundó el Oráculo, acompañada de proyecciones en las paredes, que no fueron capaces de interpretar, aunque tenían cierta similitud a fotografías mágicas muy borrosas.

Una vez completada la ceremonia, y tras ser detenidos una docena de veces por centauros que los saludaban, consiguieron salir y toparse con la cara de pocos amigos de Snape, a la que Draco respondió con una sonrisa inocente, antes de correr hacia Pansy y distraer al grupo completo con la idea de una visita al pueblo. De algún modo, Ioannidis y Snape terminaron sentados en una manta en el centro de la Vidriera, mientras que ambos niños bailaban una pieza lenta de la flauta de Bonnie. Harry se reía y les aplaudía por el espectáculo que daban con el revuelo de la falda de Pansy con cada giro.

Nunca supo qué hora era cuando regresaron al castillo, porque tenía la cabeza embotada por el sueño y se colgaba del brazo libre de Draco al caminar —Pansy, en una condición parecida, estaba al otro lado del niño—; ni siquiera los maestros hacían rondas por los pasillos y las antorchas se encontraban apagadas, obligando a los profesores que los acompañaban a iluminarles el camino con las varitas.

Snape los dejó irse al cuarto sin más reprimendas. Por supuesto que no se le olvidó a la mañana siguiente, cuando retuvo a Draco luego del desayuno para hablar a solas.

A comparación de ese fin se semana, el resto del año fue bastante tranquilo.

Luego de que se necesitasen tres profesores para deshacer la barrera protectora que Pansy se impuso a sí misma ante los centauros enloquecidos, eran conscientes de que la niña tenía _habilidades_, aunque su varita volvió a generar explosiones con cada encantamiento, como si nunca hubiese tenido progresos, así que se limitaron a evaluarle la parte teórica y enviarla un sinfín de veces a la zona especializada de la biblioteca. En una clase compartida con los Gryffindor, en la que un par de estudiantes fueron particularmente desagradables con un comentario sobre Narcissa y la relación con su esposo —entre otras cosas que él no entendió por aquel entonces—, una de esas explosiones de Pansy envió a volar contra la pared a dos de ellos; a partir de ese momento, se hizo todavía más común que susurrasen a su paso a que los enfrentasen de cara. Tal vez fue un avance, tal vez no, porque todavía tenían que ir a desayunar temprano y sus amigos faltaban a las otras comidas en el comedor.

A mediados de febrero, Draco se resignó a la idea de que Harry no era capaz de concentrarse en las tareas como ellos sí lo hacían, por lo que organizó sus horarios para que pasase un día de estudios y uno de práctica de Quidditch, salvándolo de más desvelos innecesarios y jornadas exageradas frente a un pergamino en blanco, _sólo de forma temporal_. Por el solsticio de primavera, se les permitió la salida de Hogwarts —gracias a Snape— para ir al Vivero de los Parkinson y acompañar a sus madres, que realizaron el ritual anual, mientras ellos hablaban de la forma de las nubes en el cielo.

Los gemelos se hicieron aficionados a sentarse en las orillas de la mesa de Slytherin y negociar con Draco cuando querían oír un cuento; su amigo, como buena _serpiente_, les hizo pasar malos ratos con una sonrisa demasiado encantadora para tomárselo en serio, lo que sólo avivaba el interés de los hermanos y los hacía reír y desplegar su lado malicioso también.

En algunas ocasiones, Ron empujó a Draco contra una pared y lo sujetó de la túnica, listo para darle un golpe cuando uno de sus comentarios cruzaba la línea. En otras tantas, era Draco el que tenía la varita contra su garganta y lo hacía retroceder, hasta que Pansy y él intervenían. Pero, en general, el hecho de que el otro fuese la única persona que no perdía un juego de ajedrez contra ellos en los primeros cinco turnos, los mantuvo en un intercambio de pullas leves, tratos indiferentes e ignorarse al verse por los pasillos; como Harry no solía compartir el tiempo con los dos a la vez, no resultaba _muy_ afectado.

Draco empezó a pasar algunas tardes en la oficina de Snape —siempre le contaba de un motivo distinto cuando volvía, así que él dejó de preguntar, el otro se acostumbró a darle un breve resumen de lo que quería que supiera al respecto—, otro par de noches las dedicó a dormir con Pansy, en la Sala Común. Al menos dos veces por semana, hacían una incursión nueva por el castillo bajo la capa de invisibilidad; aunque se toparon con Dárdano y este les graznó en varias oportunidades, ni encontraron otra bestia o una sala secreta de reliquias, ni Ioannidis los citó más. Incontables fines de semana los pasaron encerrados en las cortinas de dosel de una de sus camas, con el espejo que los conectaba con Sirius en mano, pergaminos de prototipos dispersos por el colchón.

El cumpleaños de Draco, para sorpresa de Harry, permanecieron en Hogwarts y Snape puso un pastel en medio de la Sala Común. El profesor no felicitó a su ahijado, ni lo abrazó, ni siquiera le sonrió, pero lo vio entregarle un paquete sencillo, y el rostro de su amigo estuvo iluminado el resto del día, mientras los Slytherin lo festejaban. Flint, al enterarse de que Harry le había prometido un juego amistoso en el campo de Quidditch esa tarde, incluso trasladó al equipo completo para que compitieran entre ellos, hasta que anocheció y Snape tuvo que ir a buscarlos, llamándolos _irresponsables_, advirtiéndoles que no le daría poción al que se enfermase por jugar hasta tarde.

Los duelos que tenían que preparar para las clases de _Defensa_, claro, se convirtieron en otro juego entre ellos. Para finales de año, a nadie le sorprendía verlos fingir que se peleaban y correteaban por toda la Sala Común. A Snape lo fastidiaron lo suficiente con sus charlas durante los castigos en las mazmorras, que los hizo limpiar calderos a mano; cuando se percató de que no bastaba para callarlos, recortó el período de castigo un mes antes de lo debido.

La última semana de clases, Dumbledore los citó a su despacho. Les ofreció caramelos —que Draco rechazó y Harry devoró—, y les mostró las cartas explicativas que envió a sus respectivas familias por el suceso de los centauros, para que tuviesen fresca la historia que contaban. También les hizo prometer que no se meterían en más problemas, aunque el tono risueño con que su amigo lo dijo, le hizo pensar que al siguiente año no le faltaría emoción.

Cuando, el día de la partida, Harry se sentó en un compartimiento ocupado a la mitad por cuatro Weasley, y del otro lado, sus dos amigos de Slytherin, tuvo la impresión de que era _así_ como se debía sentir la felicidad.

* * *

**Fin del Libro 1.**

* * *

**Siguiente: **Libro 2. _Harry Potter y la leyenda de Slytherin._

**Introducción: **Superado un comienzo complicado, Harry tiene la esperanza de pasar un año tranquilo, agradable, rodeado de magia e intentando que sus amigos se lleven mejor entre ellos. Por supuesto, no tiene suerte, y pronto los _Sly_ mayores le muestran por qué.

* * *

**La verdad es que el Libro 2 es mi favorito -junto al libro 5-, así que me emociona saber que estamos a un paso de empezarlo, ddjdkdk.**

**¡Pero les hablaré de este final primero!**

**Me pareció lo mejor terminar con algo calmado porque opd, estos niños tremendos necesitaban un respiro. No todos los días estás en tu Sala Común cuando se inunda y animales enloquecen a tu alrededor ¿?**

**No me pregunten sobre lo que tenía Draco en la enfermería, porque no les voy a dar spoilers. Esto va para largo ¿?**

**Al principio, pensé en incluir una plática con Dumbie en verdad extensa. Luego decidí usar lo que yo llamo **_**el recurso Albus Dumbledore. **_**En otras palabras, si el hombre deja un espejo mágico que muestra el deseo de tu corazón en un cuarto cualquiera, un perro de tres cabezas para cuidar una sala y resguarda una piedra filosofal en su colegio, sin dar explicación real a Harry, tampoco va a dársela a este o a Draco acerca de cualquier cosa. Fin. De todos modos, lo referente a la piedra de la luna ya es explicado por los centauros y las aclaraciones necesarias son hechas en el transcurso de la historia, más adelante, así que…**

**Sí, la negligencia de Albus como mentor es todo un tema para mí, un verdadero recurso de gran utilidad, jAJAJAJA.**

**La aparición veloz de los padres es debido a la lógica de que, si tu hijo se lastima en el colegio, **_**deberían **_**avisarte. Y conociéndolos, se metieron a la chimenea enseguida para ir a ver a los bebés. Además, me resultó adorable la escena, tomando en cuenta que Harry canon pasa cada año un tiempo en la enfermería, djdkd.**

**¡Recordemos que Lep fue afectado por el poder de la piedra! El pobre se escapó, se perdió y se desesperó por no poder volver solo :c suerte que Pansy es una bebé bien linda y decidió buscarlo para su amigo.**

**A propósito, ¿qué tal ese guiño nada sutil a la relación padrino-ahijado de Sev y Draco? ;) es que me pueden, en serio. Sev como mentor de los chicos me da mil años de vida y más.**

**¡Ahora, contestando cosas que leí en comentarios…!**

**Si piensan que el capítulo anterior es de "acción", es porque no me han leído cuando me emociono con duelos o villanos, jAJAJAJA. Pero la verdad es que me divertí escribiéndolo, y sí, acumula montones de detalles que aparecen repetidas veces en capítulos anteriores, hecho que disfruté mucho, porque fue como unir puntos que me pasé días entretejiendo para hacer algo decente y coherente uwu**

**Sobre Dárdano…no sé qué responder, jajaja. Yo lo amo mucho, igual que a Ioannidis. A pesar de todo, Dárdano le tiene cariño a los chicos. Sí les puedo aclarar -creo que es un poco obvio en este punto- que ambos tienen una idea de lo que esos dos desastres andantes hacen y lo que les ocurriría desde antes, por lo que estaba predispuesto a ayudar desde un comienzo. Eso, por supuesto, tiene un motivo que no será revelado todavía ;) ;) ;)**

**Oh, la magia combinada es una cosa que me fascina; he tenido el concepto por años en mis historias, lo adapté al implementarlo en un fic, y luego me di cuenta de que existe algo similar en el canon de JK y fue re opd, opd, opd. Realmente no supone un peligro, si se hace con la persona correcta. Como Harry ya estaba lastimado y no podían atravesar el campo, ni continuar corriendo por ahí bajo la capa, me pareció más viable ir por las escobas. Sólo que, si Harry sólo aprendió a realizar un **_**accio **_**decente en cuarto, no me resultó lógico que unos niños de once pudiesen, a tal distancia.**

**Me basé en el concepto canon, válido y absolutamente justificable (¿?) de que Harry puede utilizar la varita de Draco como suya, lo que para mí, implica que funciona al revés igual y su magia se complementa de algún modo. Para más información, también se tienen que esperar un par de libros, que eso vuelve a salir y mejor, jajaja.**

**Tenía en mis planes actualizar después de terminar **_**Un día a la vez, **_**incluso me dediqué a revisar esto (pero si tiene errores todavía, agradecería que me digan :c), pero se me fue la luz hasta la madrugada, so…aquí estamos igual, djkddk. Soy una persona muy terca.**

**No alargaré esto infinitamente, así que gracias por leer, aguantarse a estos dos bobos re casados sin saberlo ni ser legales, y todo el amor, en general.**


	18. Interludio 1991-1992

_**Interludio: **__se define como una pieza breve llevada a cabo en un espacio medio entre una sección y la otra de alguna composición mayor. Aplicado a la música, y pocas veces, a la literatura._

* * *

_De Pansy Parkinson a Narcissa Malfoy_

_(1991-1992)_

**06, septiembre. 1991.**

La carta tiene una fotografía mágica en la parte inferior, suelta, para que pueda guardarla donde prefiera; en esta, se muestra a dos niños, en lo que Narcissa reconoce como la Lechucería, porque no ha cambiado con el paso de los años. El más bajito, de lentes, está de perfil, y le sostiene la mano al otro, uno rubio, de expresión indescifrable, para que la coloque sobre las plumas de una lechuza blanca y la acaricie. Él lo hace.

_Y sonríe_. Ella ama la sonrisa suave de Draco.

En la parte de atrás, hay una breve inscripción de la caligrafía pomposa y estilizada de Pansy.

_"Harry, Draco y Hedwig; ninguno se explica cómo es que Leporis vuela"_

Narcissa le da la vuelta a la fotografía y se da cuenta de que, tal y como dice, el conejo que le compró a su hijo sobrevolaba en círculos encima de los niños. No puede evitar sonreír también.

**22, septiembre. 1991.**

_"¡La primera práctica oficial de los chicos! Harry se ve aún más chiquito en el uniforme, Draco presumió del suyo todo el día"_

La imagen muestra a ambos niños en sus uniformes de Quidditch, las escobas todavía en mano. Harry le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros al otro, Draco contiene la risa y se recarga en él.

**01, octubre. 1991.**

_"Primer partido oficial de los chicos. Slytherin gana, ¡por mucho!"_

Draco está volando sobre la escoba en primer plano. Se encuentra solo por un instante, hasta que una segunda silueta aparece desde un borde y se le une. Es Harry; está de cabeza y se ríe, el mayor lo hace girarse, intercambian unas palabras y se van en direcciones opuestas, uno por la Quaffle, otro por la snitch.

Narcissa irradia orgullo cuando visita a Lily ese día.

**16, octubre. 1991.**

_"Somos niños buenos estudiando, tía"_

La fotografía es tomada desde arriba, a una mesa repleta de pergaminos y con libros abiertos, de diferentes materias. Harry es quien está más cerca de la cámara; detiene el rasgueo de su pluma sobre el papel para levantar la cabeza, y unos ojos suplicantes miran a través de los lentes, acompañados de un puchero. Draco está en la silla de al frente, con un tomo grueso entre las manos; no parece que se haya dado cuenta de que tiene a su conejo sobre la cabeza, acurrucado en el cabello rubio, pero sí de la distracción de su amigo, al que le dice algo. Pansy está en el final de la mesa y baja el libro para sonreír a la persona que les toma la foto.

Narcissa se pregunta quién habrá sido.

**31, octubre. 1991.**

_"¡Grr!"_ Narcissa parpadea un par de veces y gira la fotografía, intentando hacerse una idea del contexto en que lo pone.

La imagen se centra en un corredor de Hogwarts, hay estudiantes que pasan detrás, pero no es posible identificarlos ni le importa hacerlo. Hay un niño que salta hacia la cámara, con las manos elevadas y los dedos semicerrados, para formar garras falsas. Lleva orejas pequeñas, que se combinan con su cabello oscuro y desordenado, y sin los lentes, los ojos verdes le _brillan_. Pansy está a su lado, usa un vestido y una capa negras: cuando se ríe, revela unos incisivos de vampiro. En la otra punta, está Draco, que da un vistazo a lo que hace Harry y también ríe, imitando el gesto con las "garras" sin tanto entusiasmo; sus orejas son más realistas, de un rubio platinado igual que su cabello, y se mueven como unas verdaderas.

**09, noviembre. 1991.**

_"A Hedwig le gusta más la atención que a Fénix, y ellos se la dan"_

De vuelta en la Lechucería, nota Narcissa. Harry está de espaldas, sólo se ve su túnica ondeando por la ligera brisa, un fragmento de su rostro, por el que se percata de que está hablando, y el brazo en que está posada la lechuza blanca. Draco está a su lado, de perfil, y muestra una sonrisa genuina cuando el ave le mordisquea un dedo. El Augurey traza círculos en el aire, sin acercarse demasiado a ellos. En una esquina de la toma, se nota la silueta de un niño de cabello rojo y ropa vieja, que no se incluye por completo en la foto.

**27, noviembre. 1991.**

_"Un día común y corriente, entre serpientes"_

La toma es de una mesa en el Gran Comedor, a primera hora de la mañana, por lo que la mayoría de los puestos continúan vacíos. Draco se lleva un trozo de panqueque a la boca, despacio, y permite a Leporis comer algo. Harry está sentado a su lado, comiendo sin cuidado e inclinado sobre un pergamino, en el que escribe frenéticamente, al mismo tiempo que habla con su amigo. Se nota a medias la sombra de Pansy al fotografiarlos.

**03, diciembre. 1991.**

_"Esperando que lleguen las vacaciones de invierno..."_

Otra vez está tomada desde arriba. Se ve el bordillo de la túnica y los zapatos de Pansy mientras usa la cámara, parada en un escalón, que separa el interior de Hogwarts de un terreno de césped. Harry levanta la cabeza de golpe y se ríe al notar la cámara, acomodándose los lentes y mostrando el rubor que le cubre las mejillas, supuso, a causa del frío. Draco está sentado junto a él y reacciona de forma más medida; su expresión se suaviza al ver a quién está detrás del artefacto, _casi_ sonríe, y tiene a su conejo acurrucado entre los brazos.

**17, enero. 1992.**

_"No deberían dormir aquí, pero nadie es capaz de decírselos si se ven así"_

La imagen, reconoció, era de la Sala Común de Slytherin, que permanecía justo como la recordaba, a pesar del transcurso de los años desde que se graduó. En el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea, dos niños y un conejo dormían en uno de los lados, convertidos en un enredo de extremidades y túnicas; Draco era el que estaba abajo, y envolvía con sus brazos a Harry, que tenía la cabeza escondida casi por completo en su ropa y los lentes torcidos.

**14, febrero. 1992.**

_"No le digan que se ve celoso, pero se ve celoso"_

Lo primero que nota es un ramo de flores rosadas. Draco es quien las extiende. Tiene un codo apoyado en la mesa, la barbilla sobre la palma, y el otro brazo es el que le entrega el ramo a Pansy, que está detrás de la cámara y sólo se ve su ropa a medias. Harry está en uno de los bordes, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolos _extraño_.

**25, febrero. 1992.**

_"A veces, Harry necesita mucha ayuda"_

La imagen se centra en Harry, en medio de una mesa alargada, donde hay pergaminos dispersos y libros abiertos. Draco está parado detrás de su silla y se inclina sobre su hombro, para apuntar a un párrafo; el menor asiente y alza la cabeza para decirle algo.

**22, marzo. 1992.**

_"Tía Lily nos llama 'ángeles' (es un término muggle)"_

Hay una manta sobre una extensión de césped. Pansy está en el centro, con la falda del vestido blanco formando un círculo a su alrededor, y el cabello recogido en un complicado tocado. Draco está sentado con las piernas cruzadas, traje blanco de pies a cabeza, y su conejo reposa sobre su regazo, del mismo color. El conjunto de Harry, también blanco, ese año incluye un marco para los lentes a juego, y él se está riendo sin mirar a la cámara; tiene los ojos puestos en su amigo.

**01, abril. 1992.**

_"Parece que se están divirtiendo"_

Hay una plataforma levantada en medio de un aula de clases, la luz que se cuela por las ventanas ilumina el lugar. Draco, en uno de los extremos, lanza un hechizo de color rojo, que rebota en el escudo que Harry hace, al otro lado. Después le toca a Harry atacar, y Draco se agacha para que le pase por la cabeza. Se nota que contienen la risa.

**19, abril. 1992.**

_"Interesante combinación"_

En el Gran Comedor, a una hora en la que está libre, un niño rubio y uno pelirrojo se enfrentan desde lados opuestos de un tablero de ajedrez mágico; comparten las expresiones serias y concentradas al realizar cada movimiento. Se ven, en los bordes, unos gemelos que aplauden y ríen, parecen entonar una canción, y un Harry con una mirada confundida.

**05, mayo. 1992.**

_"No todo sale bien"_

De regreso en la biblioteca, Harry y Draco ocupan un costado de una mesa circular y comparten un tomo grueso; el mayor luce más interesado en la lectura, el otro bosteza sin disimular y se gana un codazo. Pansy, en el lado opuesto, genera una explosión al hacer una floritura con la varita, y el cabello se le para en puntas en direcciones diferentes. Tras un instante, los tres se echan a reír.

**05, junio. 1992.**

Narcissa se sorprende porque la caligrafía que está al reverso de la foto pertenece a su hijo, aunque la carta con la que llegó, sea de Pansy. _"Sé que está feliz por dentro. Muy, muy en el fondo"_

Viene acompañada de una imagen en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Pansy y Harry están a cada lado de un Draco que sonríe a la cámara, y hace señas en dirección al pastel de dos pisos que tiene al frente, luego al hombre que se encuentra en uno de los laterales. Snape, cruzado de brazos, los observa como si se preguntase qué hizo para merecer eso.

**14, junio. 1992.**

_"Cerca de las vacaciones, sólo nos queda divertirnos"_

De vuelta a la extensión de césped del patio, se nota la sombra de Pansy en donde sea que se haya sentado. Draco aparece corriendo desde una de las esquinas de la foto, se ríe sin aliento y tiene las mejillas ruborizadas por el esfuerzo, su ropa se convierte en un revoloteo de túnicas al huir de Harry, que intenta atrapar uno de sus brazos y tocarle el hombro con la varita. Se escapa y se corretean en dirección opuesta, hasta salir de la escena mágica.

* * *

**Yo les tenía esto y un fallo del internet antes de que se me fuese la luz lo arruinó :c **

**Como dice arriba, el interludio es…como un entretiempo ¿? en este caso, hice uno para el final de cada año de Hogwarts uwu y por supuesto, hay un por qué. Sólo que es secreto, por ahora, jajaja.**


	19. 17 L2

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 2. **_**Harry Potter y la leyenda de Slytherin.**_

_**Introducción:**_Superado un comienzo complicado, Harry tiene la esperanza de pasar un año tranquilo, agradable, rodeado de magia e intentando que sus amigos se lleven mejor entre ellos. Por supuesto, no tiene suerte, y pronto los _Sly_ mayores le muestran por qué.

* * *

**Capítulo diecisiete: **_De cuando Draco estaba encantado con una serpiente (y puede que Harry hubiese estado __**encantado**__ con Draco, sólo un poquito)_

—Anda.

—No.

—Anda.

—No.

—Anda.

—Me parece que te acabo de decir que no, _Draconis_ —el niño sabía que cuando su padrino utilizaba el genitivo del que provenía su nombre, se encontraba a punto de cruzar la línea entre el _Snape-odio-a-todos_ al _Snape-estoy-en-serio-irritado-contigo_. No le gustaba cuando pasaba, a pesar de que le hacía gracia si su ira estaba dirigida a otra persona.

Draco se reacomodó en el banquillo. Aunque tuvo el impulso de doblar los brazos sobre el borde de la mesa, era lo bastante consciente de los calderos hirvientes con pociones y la fascinación del profesor con preparar líquidos de propiedades cáusticas para experimentar, como para poner sus extremidades en juego por la comodidad. No, él se quedó erguido sobre la silla, a una distancia aceptable del mesón en que su padrino trabajaba; porque lo conocía bien y apreciaba su vida, no habló más hasta que vio que dejaba de revolver y hacer un conteo de las veces en que giraba la varilla en dirección de las agujas del reloj y a la inversa.

—Sólo digo que si fueses _tú_ quien lo pidiese, seguro que me dan el permiso sin problemas.

—No vas a quedarte con una serpiente de tres cabezas y mucho menos vas a llevarla a Hogwarts, Draco.

Formó un puchero y se dedicó a mirar fijo al hombre, que utilizó un hechizo para detener el líquido en ese punto de ebullición exacto, fue al armario de ingredientes, regresó para retirar el encantamiento y continuó con la cocción, sin darle ni un vistazo.

—Anda —insistió. Cuando Snape alzó los ojos hacia él, su mirada podría haber congelado el fuego mismo. Pero como Draco estaba acostumbrado, sólo agitó las pestañas y mostró la sonrisa que se ganaba a _casi_ cualquiera.

Claro que el hombre ni se inmutó.

—No —regresó a su labor.

—¡Severus! —chilló—. Eres un mal padrino.

—¿Y eso debería importarme por qué?

Draco bufó.

—Eres malo.

—Ajá.

—Y horrible.

—Hm, bien por mí.

—Y el peor padrino del mundo.

—Lo que digas.

El niño se cruzó de brazos, el puchero volvió.

—Y no me quieres.

Sabía que su padrino rodaba los ojos, aunque tenía la mirada clavada en el caldero que atendía y no pudo observar el gesto. No era necesario; toda el aura del hombre gritaba _"no soporto ni un minuto más de esto"._

—Tú eres la causa de todos mis males y no me oyes quejándome.

Draco boqueó. Luego se enderezó, elevando la barbilla y adoptando la máscara Malfoy, que intentaba imitarle a su padre.

—Lo acabas de hacer.

—Porque me vas a matar de un dolor de cabeza con tu "bla, bla, bla" —señaló el hombre, retirando la varilla de revolver del caldero, y poniéndole un nuevo encantamiento de conservación, al mismo tiempo que la limpiaba con un pañuelo blanco. Draco se tomó un momento para observar embelesado los movimientos de su padrino, que demostraban habilidad y práctica; se percató de que este lo notaba, porque relajó un poco la postura y se permitió una expresión tan cercana a una sonrisa como podría esperarse de él, lo que no significaba _mucho_.

Una vez que la varilla estuvo limpia, guardó los instrumentos dentro de un estuche negro, y utilizó un hechizo para limpiar la superficie de la mesa. Sólo entonces, Draco apoyó los brazos en el borde y se inclinó hacia adelante.

Después de unos segundos, en los que Snape imitó su postura y quedaron cara a cara, el niño mostró una débil sonrisa.

—No hay forma de que te convenza, ¿verdad, padrino?

—No —reconoció él, torciendo la boca.

—Tenía un discurso preparado acerca de las serpientes como imagen de Slytherin y lo mucho que levantaría la moral de la Casa si tenemos una mascota real allí, y la responsabilidad que podría aprender de cuidar de una criatura tan especial. Lo ensayé frente a mi espejo, _dos_ veces.

—Si lo hubieses usado, te habría dicho que la serpiente es la imagen de Slytherin porque Salazar hablaba pársel, no porque tuviese una de mascota; lo que habrías logrado con llevar una a Hogwarts, sería espantar a los de primer año y que me llegaran cartas de quejas de magos que no quieren a sus hijos en un sitio por el que un animal peligroso anda suelto. Además de que ya tienes un conejo metamorfo, al que todavía no terminas de entrenar.

El niño asintió, despacio.

—Lo imaginé, así que después pensé en decirte que podríamos soltarla en el Bosque Prohibido, donde no tendría contacto con más estudiantes.

—¿Y qué vuelvas a visitar el bosque en las peores horas del día? Eso no está a discusión, considérate afortunado de que no le he dicho a Narcissa _todo_ lo que sé sobre tu primer año.

Draco sonrió inocente a la amenaza implícita.

—Eso es porque eres el mejor padrino del mundo, y yo tu ahijado favorito.

—Habría jurado que hasta hace un momento, era el _peor_ padrino y no te quería —Snape rodó los ojos—. Como si tuviese una lista enorme de ahijados para elegir mi favorito…

—Eres mi ejemplo de Slytherin a seguir, padrino.

—Oh, no, no empieces con la adulación. La respuesta sigue siendo no.

—No es adulación, sólo tú y madre podrían...—se cortó frente a la mirada conocedora y la ceja arqueada del hombre. Contuvo una carcajada a duras penas—. Bien. Ya uno no le puede decir nada agradable a su padrino sin que lo malentiendan como que quiero conseguir algo.

—Tú _no_ eres agradable.

—Pues _tú_ tampoco.

—Y por eso llevas dos horas metido en mi laboratorio —el niño no dudó en asentir. Snape levantó un brazo y apoyó la barbilla en su palma, Draco lo imitó de forma inconsciente—. ¿No tienes _algo_ que hacer, además de recordarme el por qué _no_ tuve hijos? ¿Estar con Pansy y Jacint? ¿Vigilar a tu rata fea? ¿_Estudiar_?

—Pansy tiene día completo de lecciones con idiomas, historia y encantamientos, y Jacint está muy _ocupado_ con su linda bruja de Gringotts para prestarme atención —los dos emitieron débiles bufidos a la vez—. Leporis duerme, y mis tareas de las clases privadas de esta semana están listas desde ayer.

—Pues haz otra cosa, algo de vacaciones.

—¿Algo como qué?

Snape arrugó apenas el ceño por un instante.

—¿Ir con el chico Potter, por ejemplo? —sus labios se fruncieron al escupir el apellido, como si fuese un insulto.

—Es _día de Weasley_ —replicó, arrugando la nariz. Su padrino llevó a cabo un gesto similar, aunque imperceptible para quien no lo conociese bien—, la comadreja niña va a Hogwarts este año y, _oh, sorpresa, sorpresa,_ quería que Potter estuviese ahí para darle consejos, y de alguna forma, una tarde se convirtió en todo un paseo por el Callejón Diagón y en compras de los útiles.

—Espléndido, simplemente espléndido, una Weasley más que arruine el arte por el que vivo y tolero a esos mocosos. ¿No tienes para mí una mejor noticia para comenzar este año?

Draco emitió un largo "hm", aunque sabía lo que le diría a continuación.

—Mi tía Lily manda saludos —los ojos de su padrino se estrecharon de un modo que indicaba peligro para cualquiera, menos él—, y pregunta si aún vives en esta casucha horrenda infestada de ratas y gnomos. _No con esas palabras_ —aclaró la obviedad.

—_Draconis_.

Bien, tal vez eso iba más allá de la línea imaginaria que estaba trazada entre ellos. Pero podía haber sido peor; mencionó a su amiga de la infancia, no a Regulus. Con ese tema, _sí_ se arriesgaba a una mala reacción.

El niño bufó y comenzó a juguetear con uno de sus colgantes, mientras desviaba la mirada al armario de ingredientes. Percibió, más de lo que vio, que su padrino dejaba caer los hombros.

—¿A qué hora regresa Narcissa a la Mansión? —a pesar de que no le había dicho que su madre no estaba, que apareciese solo por la red flu privada que los conectaba y se sentase frente a él en el laboratorio, era explicación suficiente. No podía contar cuántas veces lo había hecho.

_Mañana._

—No lo sé —susurró, sin verlo. Pero Snape era _Snape_; tampoco necesitaba que dijera más para saber que le tocaría abrir el cajón que estaba lleno _sólo_ de la ropa de su ahijado y poner el colchón extra en el piso para pasar la noche.

Su padrino se aclaró la garganta, capturando su atención y logrando que lo encarase de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no te enseñó _algo_ para que tus neuronas no terminen de morir?

Podría haberlo abrazado, si no fuesen Draco _y_ Severus_,_ porque ellos no hacían _esas_ cosas. Aun así, la mirada que le dirigió era de adoración pura. El mago dio un suspiro resignado y se fue a buscar el libro de pociones que nunca le había mostrado a nadie más que él.

Cuando regresó al asiento, lo abrió y comenzó a pasar las páginas, en busca de alguna que fuese de una complejidad aceptable, útil, que no hubiesen practicado ya.

—¿Te he contado alguna vez que a tu padre lo retaron, en segundo año, a darle con una piedra al Calamar Gigante en un ojo? —habló despacio y bajo, su voz se tiñó de lo más similar a la diversión que podía apreciar en él.

Draco se inclinó más hacia adelante y negó. Aunque él no lo veía, de algún modo, lo supo.

—Pues al muy idiota de Lucius, que por aquella época tenía _menos_ en la cabeza que tú, se le ocurrió la _brillante_ idea de instalarse toda la noche, a principios del invierno, junto al Lago Negro, a ver si la dichosa _cosa_ se animaba a asomarse para que le diese con una piedra.

—¿Y le dio?

—Obviamente no. Se le congeló la túnica y se pegó a un trozo de hielo bajo la nieve; Narcissa y Stephan perdieron toda la mañana escuchándolo quejarse, antes de que aceptase que lo sacaran de ahí —bufó—. Le dijeron _"príncipe de hielo"_ en Slytherin por semanas, hasta que lanzó un hechizo que congeló a los que se lo decían, y después el sobrenombre se quedó, con _otro_ sentido.

Draco se permitió una chispa de orgullo y una sonrisa. Sí, eso sonaba a su padre.

No salieron del laboratorio por el resto de la tarde; en general, se mantuvieron en un tranquilo silencio, que sólo se interrumpía por el crepitar del fuego, el sonido del cuchillo al cortar los ingredientes de mayor tamaño, el leve tintineo de las varillas.

Cenaron tarde, comida fría e insípida, en los sillones desvencijados de una sala diminuta, a los que les hacía falta una limpieza. Draco se instaló con una cobija para combatir el frío que se colaba entre las paredes a causa de la mala construcción, y leyó en voz alta un libro de descubrimientos de alquimistas del último milenio, acerca de los que su padrino hacía comentarios que iban en contra de los halagos del ejemplar, como _"en realidad, ese tipo estaba desquiciado", "su descubrimiento no fue más que un accidente afortunado", "dicen que ni siquiera lo hizo él, sino que le arrebató el crédito a su hermana squib"._

No supo cuándo se quedó dormido, sólo que aún estaba envuelto en la cobija y sostenía el libro, cuando un hechizo de levitación lo alzó y fue trasladado a un colchón gélido, más pequeño que el que tenía en casa. Mantener los ojos cerrados no le impidió notar que su padrino usaba un amuleto de calefacción en él, otro en el colchón, y le ponía encima una segunda manta gruesa.

Snape le tocó la frente con la varita y pronunció el encantamiento que le colocaba si no quería que una pesadilla lo despertase; cuando percibió que se alejaba lo suficiente, Draco sonrió. A pesar de la lista de lo que podía quejarse en esa casucha y las razones que tendría para preferir su Mansión, se sintió un niño _afortunado_.

Draco Malfoy, a los doce años, no soportaba quedarse solo en casa.

—_0—_

A la mañana siguiente, después de un desayuno breve, seco, Snape lo llevó hacia la red flu, antes de que volviese a ocupar uno de los bancos de su laboratorio y se autoinvitase a hacerle compañía el resto del día. Ambos fueron a la Mansión, tomaron té en una de las mesas del jardín de plantas mágicas, que los saludaban con toques de sus pétalos, hasta que Narcissa llegó, dispuesta a unirse a ellos. Su madre le besó la frente, le acarició la cabeza, y tomó asiento mientras le ordenaba a los elfos domésticos unas galletas para acompañar el té; ni él le preguntó dónde estuvo o qué hacía, ni ella se lo contó.

Cuando los platitos y tazas del juego de porcelana estaban vacíos, le aseguró a su madre que tenía toda la tarea de las lecciones privadas lista, por lo que se ganó el permiso de ir a casa de Pansy por la tarde.

No fue hasta dos días después, que tuvo alguna señal de vida de Potter. Cuando los Weasley lo_ dejaron ir,_ Lily hizo una visita a la Mansión. Draco se dejó abrazar, besar la cabeza, y escuchó con una sonrisita cariñosa las protestas de la mujer acerca de que estuviese _estudiando_ durante el período de vacaciones, cuando pasaría los próximos meses en un internado; sabía que su madre le explicaría lo _necesario_ que era que estuviese preparado, como era de esperarse de los Malfoy, y se preocupó más por arrastrar a su amigo hacia el jardín de forma disimulada, para no levantar _más_ sospechas que las que Snape ya debía tener sobre él.

—...pero mamá Molly consiguió para comprarle una túnica nueva a Ginny, porque dice que no podía darle la misma que a los varones, y Ron arruinó la que usaban sus hermanos el año pasado. Mamá le regaló otra, y con esa ya son dos, así que me imagino...—el niño se balanceaba sobre los pies al contarle sobre las compras con los Weasley; hablaba tan rápido que él dudaba de que respirase con normalidad, y no dejaba de mover las manos, pero su sonrisa vaciló cuando debió percatarse de que Draco se ponía de puntillas para asomarse por una ventana, que daba a la sala de té donde estaban las madres de los dos—. ¿Draco? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Luego de asegurarse de que ambas mujeres se encontraban concentradas en alguna charla que no le interesaba oír, sujetó al otro niño de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar en dirección a los senderos de piedra que dirigían a las diferentes zonas del jardín.

—_Siempre_ te estoy escuchando. A la comadreja niña le dieron ropa nueva, qué maravilla. ¿No está Weasley muriéndose de la envidia porque lo tiene todo usado?

—En realidad, sí, un poco —lo oyó resoplar detrás de él, aunque estaba más atento a tomar el camino que era—. No le digas _así_.

—Estamos en mi casa, Potter, y yo le digo como quiera a quien quiera.

—A veces eres tan...—dejó las palabras en el aire con un ruido mitad frustrado, mitad suspiro. Draco decidió no responderle.

Una vez que tuvieron que salirse del camino delimitado, lo soltó y dejó que avanzase a su lado. Lep, que hasta ese momento sobrevoló en círculos encima de ellos, aterrizó en uno de sus hombros. Enseguida comenzó a presionarle la nariz contra la quijada y una de las mejillas.

Harry miró alrededor y se puso a juguetear con los bordes de su suéter deshilachado. Él ya _sabía_ lo que preguntaría, antes de que hubiese abierto la boca.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Te voy a enseñar algo.

—¿Otro nido de Augurey? —él sonrió; esa vez, no borró el gesto cuando lo vio negar.

—Algo _mejor_.

Él emitió un largo "oh" y se rio por lo bajo. Draco contuvo una pequeña sonrisa; oírlo reír le producía un efecto _relajante_ del que se negaba a hablar con alguien.

Doblaron detrás de un arbusto y rodearon un árbol de tronco grueso, en el que había una marca diagonal hecha con una hojilla por él mismo, semanas atrás. Su conejo dio un salto y agitó las orejas-alas para disminuir el impacto al llegar al suelo, después echó a correr hacia el montón de hojas que cubrían un segmento de raíces.

Draco le puso un brazo al frente a su amigo para detenerlo. Harry frunció un poco el ceño y dio un vistazo en torno a ambos.

—Potter —ojos verdes parpadearon hacia él, enormes, brillantes y curiosos bajo los lentes—, esto será nuestro secreto, ¿oíste? —se llevó el índice a los labios. Harry sonrió e imitó el gesto.

—Sólo intenta que esta vez no estemos a punto de morirnos, Draco.

—Nada de eso; este es bueno, lo prometo.

Se puso de rodillas despacio, lamentando tener que ensuciar de tierra su pantalón de gabardina nuevo, y removió con ambas manos las hojas junto al árbol, revelando un agujero de tamaño mediano. Notó que Harry se agachaba junto a él.

—¿Qué...?

No le dejó tiempo para hacer preguntas. Soltó un largo, suave silbido, seguido de uno más corto, tembloroso.

Una cabeza de reptil, pequeña, naranja con rayas negras, se asomó desde el interior del hueco, y se posó por debajo de la palma que le extendía, permitiéndole acariciar las escamas. La mano le cosquilleaba al tocarla.

—Vaya —exhaló Harry. Él no fue capaz de disimular una sonrisa.

Le tendió el brazo que tenía libre, con el que no la acariciaba, y la serpiente reptó por encima de la tela de su camisa, enroscándose igual que un brazalete. Cuando estuvo lo bastante expuesta, dos cabezas más la siguieron; una daba silbidos agudos y agitaba la cabeza, mientras que la otra se movía lento y pasaba los ojos de un niño al otro, en silencio. La del medio fue la que siguió buscando las caricias y le tocó la piel con la lengua.

—¡Vaya! —Harry se inclinó hacia él, una mano levantada, como si fuese a tocarla, pero se echó hacia atrás a último momento—. Son tres en una...—murmuró. Pasó un instante observándola, boquiabierto.

—Se llama "Runespoor", Potter —bufó. Agachó un poco la cabeza cuando la serpiente del medio intentó alcanzarlo. La irritada le siseó de forma amenazante, la otra siguió en silencio—, es una Runespoor bebé, no sé cómo llegó aquí. Le agrado a la del medio, mira, tócala, esa no hace nada.

El niño lo observó, titubeante. Cuando le dio un asentimiento, se acercó más y le pasó los dedos índice y medio por la cabeza a la del centro, que siseó con gusto, sacudiéndose bajo el toque. La irritada volvió a emitir un sonido amenazador.

Para pasar desde su brazo hasta la muñeca de Harry, en la que también se enrolló, tuvo que salir por completo del agujero bajo el árbol. En total, el cuerpo delgado y brilloso no debía superar los treinta centímetros, las tres cabezas tenían un tamaño similar al de un galeón.

—¿Está sola? ¿Cómo la encontraste?

—Creo que sí —hizo una breve pausa, extendiendo el brazo de nuevo para permitir que la criatura se arrastrara cuan larga era—. Leporis se metió a su hueco cuando estábamos paseando, y ahí estaba, _enrolladita_, sola y helada.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con ella? ¿Ya le dijiste a la tía Narcissa?

—Obviamente no, Potter.

Él se detuvo un instante, luego retomó las caricias.

—¿Por qué no?

—Madre tiene muchas cosas que hacer, como para estar pendiente de una serpiente tan chiquita —otra pausa, en la que torció un poco la boca, imitando a su padrino sin darse cuenta—, más bien, la _única_ serpiente chiquita a la que ella le presta atención es a _mí_. Pensé en llevarla al Bosque Prohibido, pero mi padrino se negó a ayudarme, y no sé cómo meterla al expreso sin que nadie se entere.

—Podemos usar mi capa.

—Es muy inquieta —bajó los brazos y se acomodó sentado, de piernas cruzadas, cuando la serpiente reptó sobre los hombros de Harry, haciéndolo encogerse y reír con cierto nerviosismo, aunque no dejó de mimar a la cabeza del medio—, se va a poner nerviosa o asustarse, y se nos podría soltar por el tren.

—Y comenzaríamos el año con otro castigo hasta junio —se burló, él asintió—. ¿Entonces qué?

—Pensé en Sirius Black.

Harry volvió a fruncir el ceño. Cuando dejó de acariciar a la serpiente, esta se sacudió y comenzó a frotar uno de los lados de la cabeza central contra su quijada, siseándole por atención.

—¿Quieres que mi padrino se la quede?

—No —Draco abrió mucho los ojos—, quiero que se la lleve a mi primo Regulus. Tiene un montón de cosas extrañas en su casa, seguro que una serpiente de tres cabezas le gusta; completaría sus colecciones.

—¿El que te dio el Apuntador? —asintió en respuesta— ¿por qué no se la llevas tú?

—Madre y yo vamos a viajar después de tu cumpleaños, no creo que tenga tiempo de ir a su casa. No se mandan serpientes por correo, además, ni siquiera el búho imperial de padre se la llevaría.

—Y Sirius está medio loco, no le diría a nuestras mamás —recordó Harry, con una sonrisa afectuosa.

—Sí, eso _también_ es importante.

—Voy a decirle cuando vuelva a la casa.

Draco asintió. La serpiente, al no ser más consentida por el niño, se deslizó hacia su brazo y se estiró para volver con él, enroscándose en su muñeca y dirigiéndose hacia abajo, para ir de vuelta a la tierra.

Cuando estaba por desaparecer dentro del agujero en el suelo, sacó de un bolsillo una caja pequeña, con _bolitas_ de carne para búhos o lechuzas, y se las puso en el borde del hueco. La Runespoor se tomó un momento para verlas, luego la del medio la mordió y comenzó a comer, las otras dos la siguieron, aunque la irritada todavía silbaba y se agitaba.

Le llevó unos segundos percatarse de que Harry alternaba la mirada entre él y la serpiente, embelesado.

—¿Qué? —apretó los labios. Se preparó para replicar cualquier cosa que dijera, excepto lo que salió de su boca poco después.

—Te gustan mucho las serpientes, ¿verdad, Draco? —el aludido parpadeó. Harry le mostró una sonrisa amplia, que no necesitaba practicar ni tener motivos para lucir como inocencia pura.

Tuvo que apartar la mirada y aclararse la garganta para que su bufido y su tono desdeñoso fuesen creíbles.

—Por supuesto que me gustan, Potter, soy un Slytherin.

—Pero no es por eso que te gustan, ¿o sí?

—No —reconoció, tras una pausa. Cuando su amigo se inclinó de nuevo hacia él, supo que esperaba una explicación más específica y rodó los ojos—. Son fuertes, poderosas —con un giro de muñeca, se sacó la varita de la manga, y tocó la cabeza irritada, que le siseó y se alzó, dispuesta a moverse si él lo hacía primero—. Esta es venenosa y me intentó morder tres veces, antes de darse cuenta de que tenía comida para ellas.

Sintió, más de lo que vio, el cambio de postura de Harry.

—¿Qué? No me dijiste que- Merlín, ¡Draco!

—Son _sólo_ unas bebés —le espetó, en un tono más duro del que pretendía; se dio cuenta por la manera en que el otro formó un puchero—. Yo _también_ habría intentado morder al que se acercara, si fuese ellas. Y son _tan_ pequeñas, míralas.

Harry se rio.

—En serio te gustan.

Él bufó.

—Tal vez las Runespoor sean mi criatura mágica favorita, _después_ de los dragones —elevó el mentón y sonrió de lado—; sólo _tal vez_, Potter.

—A _Draco_ le gustan los dragones, ¿por qué no me sorprende?

Le dio un débil codazo como respuesta, su amigo se rio y lo ayudó a cubrir con hojas y tallos el agujero de la serpiente, una vez que esta se despidió con unos siseos largos y se metió bajo tierra.

Draco le tendió los brazos a su conejo, que volvió a subirse en ellos, y deambularon por los espacios que separaban los jardines durante un par de horas. Le insistió a Harry en saber _qué_ quería de regalo de cumpleaños, pero el otro niño no sabía qué pedir. Terminaron, de algún modo, tumbados en una extensión de hierba, uno al lado del otro, hablando de las bromas que le hicieron los gemelos Weasley a Madam Malkin en su tienda, el partido de Quidditch Irlanda-Noruega, y tantas otras cosas que habría sido difícil para alguien más seguir el hilo de la cambiante conversación.

—_0—_

El 31 de julio de 1992, Harry volvió a ser despertado por un peso que cayó sobre él cuando dormía. Ahogó un jadeo e intentó empujar al cuerpo sobre él, pero la cama se hundió bajo _otro, otro, otro más_. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de qué pasaba, cuatro de los Weasley lo aplastaban y un quinto se reía desde la puerta.

Se dijo que _tendrían_ que cambiar ese modo de felicitarlo, pero la sonrisa de su cara no demostraba gran oposición.

Ginny le revolvió y jaló el cabello, mientras los gemelos le lanzaban besos al aire y Ron le daba uno de esos abrazos rompe-huesos marca Weasley. Fue arrastrado fuera de la cama, aún descalzo. Alcanzó el marco de la puerta entre tirones, preguntándose a dónde habrían ido a parar sus lentes, que luego le fueron acercados por un amable anónimo —ya que no veía gran cosa, era difícil reconocer una mano que se extendía y se apartaba enseguida—. Charlie no lo dejó salir sin darle un abrazo breve y palmearle la espalda; bostezando y estirándose un poco, caminaron lado a lado, medio apoyados en el otro, por el pasillo que daba a las escaleras.

—¿Cómo te va en Rumania? —recordó preguntarle— ¿muchos dragones que cuidar? ¿Te mordió alguno? ¿No te echan fuego?

—Estoy con los más pequeños estas semanas —se encogió de hombros—, pero dentro de unos meses voy a ocuparme de un Colacuerno que tiene muy mala fama. Averiguaré por qué es tan conocido, supongo.

Harry asintió, lento.

—¿No estás muy ocupado entonces?

—Sí. Pero no lo suficiente para faltar al cumpleaños de mi hermanito favorito —y se abalanzó sobre él para revolverle el cabello. Detrás de ambos, las protestas de los demás no se hicieron esperar.

—¡_Nosotros_ somos tus hermanos!

—¡Él ni siquiera es un Weasley!

—¡Es sólo un Weasley honorario!

Charlie se echó a reír y no lo soltó hasta que estuvieron en la planta baja, donde tuvo que dejarlo ir hacia los brazos de Molly, que lo apretó con fuerza suficiente para _casi_ alzarlo del suelo. De pronto, Lily también estaba ahí, así que no le quedó de otra que gimotear y pedirles espacio para _respirar_.

Desayunaron en el suelo de la sala, alrededor de una radio mágica, que envió unas felicitaciones personalizadas para él de Peter, quien estaba en el extranjero por un artículo que necesitaba cubrir.

Más tarde, cuando James entró, acompañado de Remus, corrió hacia su padre y se abrazó a él con una gran sonrisa, escuchándolo hablar de los Aurores, el Ministerio, tráfico aéreo en Londres, a la vez que lo rodeaba con los brazos y le daba un par de besos en la coronilla. Remus se agachó cuando le llegó el turno de felicitarlo.

Cerca del mediodía, cuando la casa comenzaba a estar inundada del aroma a chocolate y pastel a medio hornear, la puerta se abrió para los Parkinson. Pansy corrió hacia él, se le colgó del cuello y le llenó la mejilla de besos, murmurando las extrañas felicitaciones y buenos deseos de los sangrepura, apenas permitiéndole a su madre y hermano mayor hacer lo mismo, porque se negaba a soltarlo _tan_ rápido. A Harry le hizo gracia; la llevó a la sala con el resto y la dejó quedarse pegada a él, hasta que Lily capturó la atención de la niña al invitarla a que la ayudase a decorar el pastel.

Por una petición especial, James levantó algunos encantamientos desilusionadores extra en el patio, sacó escobas viejas del garaje, y convirtió el jardín de su esposa en una versión reducida de un campo de Quidditch. A Harry le tocó jugar con los gemelos, que ya hacían _bastante_ por su cuenta, contra Ginny, Ron y Charlie. Pansy se sentó en el pórtico y narró el juego, con apoyo de Remus.

La Quaffle no dejó de volar por todo el patio hasta que sus madres los hicieron ir de regreso adentro para el almuerzo. Se encontraba a mitad de la comida, quejándose de que uno de los gemelos —no sabía cuál— había hecho una broma con su plato y tenía trozos de papa en el cabello, cuando la chimenea tuvo una explosión verde.

Harry se olvidó de las protestas, se bajó del banco de un salto y corrió a la sala, a tiempo para ver a Draco alisarse arrugas inexistentes en una túnica verde de gala. Su amigo tenía la boca torcida hacia un lado mientras mascullaba y un paquete en la mano, pero la exasperación se borró de su rostro cuando se percató de su presencia y de que lo veía.

—¿_Demasiado_ tarde? —él parpadeó y formó un pequeño puchero, que le devolvió la imagen del niño de doce años que _en realidad_ era—. No me dio tiempo de cambiarme ni siquiera, podía haber pasado por la Mansión, pero eso me hubiese hecho llegar _aún_ más tarde, y hubiese tardado como...

Draco frunció el ceño cuando lo escuchó soltar un bufido de risa. El niño-que-brillaba elevó la barbilla y se cruzó de brazos, escondiendo casi por completo el regalo que llevaba consigo.

—¿Qué es tan divertido, Potter?

—Te apuraste por llegar temprano —sonrió, conmovido por una emoción cálida que le llenaba el pecho—; pudiste venir más tarde, no importaba.

Él bufó.

—Bien, pues me voy si no me quieres a-

Harry rodó los ojos y extendió los brazos a sus costados. El otro se detuvo al ver el gesto y arqueó una ceja. Sonrió más.

—Quiero un abrazo de feliz cumpleaños.

—Ni que fueras mi madre —replicó, estrechando los ojos y dando un paso hacia atrás cuando él avanzó uno en su dirección. Requirió de un gran esfuerzo no empezar a reírse de su reacción—. Yo no _abrazo_, Potter.

—Pero yo _sí_ y _quiero_ uno, ¿por favor?

De nuevo, dio un paso adelante, _y de nuevo_, Draco retrocedió. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, ceño fruncido y una mirada que no prometía nada bueno incluidas, pero otra voz lo interrumpió antes de que pudiese hacerlo.

—No sabía que teníamos que venir de gala —Ron apoyó el hombro en el marco de la puerta que daba a la sala y levantó las cejas al fijarse en el atuendo de Draco, que adoptó su máscara de indiferencia Malfoy de inmediato.

—Podría llenar todos los pergaminos del mundo con las cosas que no sabes, Weasley.

—Eres un...

Pero lo que sea que él pensase que su amigo era, quedó relegado a un segundo plano cuando Harry se abalanzó sobre Draco y lo envolvió con los brazos. El niño se puso rígido bajo el contacto, se demoró un momento en relajarse y _dejarse_ hacer.

—Abrázame también —lloriqueó, zarandeándolo—, siempre eres así, malo.

Draco se aclaró la garganta.

—Los Malfoy _no_ abrazamos —le puso el paquete que cargaba contra el pecho, dándole un sutil empujón para apartarlo sin lastimarlo. Harry sujetó el regalo, y le hizo un puchero, sólo en caso de que pudiese hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Por supuesto que él no cedió.

—Pansy _siempre_ te abraza, Jacint _siempre_ te...oye, ¿no abrazas a mi mamá? Estoy _casi_ seguro de que te he visto abrazándola cuando- ¿qué es esto?

Se interrumpió a sí mismo al terminar de desgarrar el papel de la envoltura. Draco, por toda respuesta, apuntó el título del encuadernado que estaba entre sus manos.

_"Diccionario de la lengua inglesa"_

—¿Es en serio?

—Qué asco de regalo, amigo —Ron se acercó y se asomó por encima de su hombro, con el ceño fruncido—. Ni siquiera creo que se pueda _considerar_ un regalo en realidad.

—Merlín, Potter, sólo ábrelo y mira dentro.

Harry hizo lo que le pidió. Lo abrió en una página al azar; por un instante, la hoja permaneció en blanco. Cuando la tinta empezó a marcar el papel, reveló un dibujo móvil de un jugador de Quidditch en su escoba, realizando una finta. Debajo estaba el nombre de la técnica, con una breve descripción, los pasos a seguir y consejos para realizarla.

—¿Qué...? —intentó contener una sonrisa y pasó la página. En la siguiente, el jugador volaba de cabeza y maniobraba para atrapar la snitch en plena huida.

Le llevó un momento notar que todos eran Buscadores, y además, lucían como él. Sacudiendo la cabeza, levantó la mirada hacia su amigo, que tenía un aire de suficiencia que no se molestaba en disimular.

—_Técnicas y secretos de juego de los Buscadores más famosos de los últimos dos siglos_ —Draco fingió quitarse una mota de polvo de la perfecta y costosa túnica—; una recopilación mágica hecha a mano, a pedido especial de los Malfoy.

Rodó los ojos y señaló al jugador del dibujo.

—¿Soy yo?

El niño-que-brillaba esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Quizás.

Cuando Harry se rio y lo abrazó, él se quedó quieto entre sus brazos y resopló.

—No te creas que lo del diccionario es mentira —añadió—. Pídele que te explique una palabra.

El niño frunció el ceño y miró las hojas que hablaban de Quidditch, pero ante el asentimiento de su amigo, se encogió de hombros y decidió intentar.

—Eh, dime, ahm- dime qué significa..._arcaco_.

Lo primero que apareció en la página fue un _"¿No quisiste decir 'arcaico'?",_ seguido de tres definiciones distintas para la palabra; los dibujos y los procedimientos de las jugadas ya no estaban. Harry negó, sin dejar de sonreír.

—No puedo creer que _en serio_ me dieras un diccionario.

—Yo no puedo creer que _no_ te lo haya dado antes —Draco le guiñó—. Estúdialo bien, y serás más soportable y arrasaremos en Quidditch.

—¿Cómo hace eso? —Ron le pidió el libro y comenzó a pasar las hojas, encontrando sólo las jugadas—. Dime qué es "arcaico".

Nada pasó. Su mejor amigo frunció el ceño y observó a Draco.

—Reconocimiento de voz —explicó, con un encogimiento de hombros—. Es un _libro multipropósito_ marca Malfoy.

—¿También de tu abuelo Abraxas?

—Exacto —elevó el mentón y sonrió más al ver que Ron le regresaba el regalo con un bufido.

Una vez que Harry decidió que le iría a _presumir_ su libro de jugadas a su padre, Draco avisó que usaría su cuarto para cambiarse, llamó a Lía y se alejó en dirección a las escaleras. Apareció por el pórtico al cabo de diez minutos, vistiendo la ropa que le era usual. Ocupó el otro lado del banquillo en que Pansy estaba, saludándola y dejándose besar la mejilla.

—No es como que estés _muy_ diferente —mencionó Ron después de un momento, echando los brazos hacia atrás y presionando las palmas en el suelo, que era donde se encontraban sentados. Sirius acababa de llegar y convenció a James de un juego uno a uno, por lo que ellos optaron por un descanso.

—Algunos _sí_ tenemos buena ropa de la que elegir —Draco se encogió de hombros, en un gesto que aparentaba resignación; antes de que el niño tuviese tiempo de captar lo que decía y se enfadase, giró la cabeza hacia él con una media sonrisa—. Weasley, ¿no has visto el prototipo de tablero de ajedrez mágico que Francia sacó hace una semana?

Ron parpadeó.

—¿El que de qué?

—Lo vi en casa de los Audrey, madre tenía reunión con ellos hoy. Es una tablero más o menos así, que...—comenzó a gesticular con las manos para darle una idea del tamaño, las nuevas funciones de las piezas, y los trucos que podía hacerse con ellas. Harry se dedicó a alternar la mirada entre los niños que conversaban de ajedrez, los adultos que se jugaban bromas y volaban sobre las escobas, y pensó en lo _gracioso _que era.

Cuando los mayores se cansaron y aceptaron quedar empatados, James le pasó por un lado y le desordenó el cabello, en su trayecto de regreso a la casa. Sirius se dejó caer junto a ellos, colocándole un brazo sobre los hombros. Los Weasley se organizaron para otro juego, en el que una enfurruñada Ginny terminó por fuera y se metió a la casa también, así que sólo su padrino, Draco, Pansy y él conitnuaron en el pórtico. Su amiga estaba más pendiente de realizar bien la narración del siguiente partido que de su plática.

—Oh, ¿saben? —Sirius pasó la mirada del niño-que-brillaba a él y de vuelta, con una sonrisa feroz abriéndose paso en su rostro—. _Regi_ les manda las gracias por la nueva mascota, creo que fue lo mejor que pudieron haberle dado. Dice que pasará por el Ministerio por un permiso, y _bla, bla, bla_, tomará todo un cuarto para que esté cómoda, y quién sabe qué más; será la serpiente de tres cabezas más consentida del mundo mágico.

Draco mostró una débil sonrisa. Harry recordó _algo_ y jaló de la chaqueta de cuero de su padrino para recapturar su atención.

—¿La podemos volver a ver?

—¿A la serpiente? —Sirius hizo una expresión estupefacta al verlo asentir, como si no pudiese decidirse entre sonreír o arrugar la frente—. Supongo que sí, si van a casa de los Black y le dicen que se las muestre. No creo que Regi les diga que no, si la tiene gracias a ustedes. ¿No se supone que la llevé para deshacerse de ella?

—Para que madre no montará un escándalo —corrigió Draco, en tono suave. Su padrino asintió con un teatral gesto de comprensión.

—Narcissa _necesita_ relajarse.

Justo ese fue el momento que Lily eligió para asomarse por la puerta y decirle que la señora Malfoy acababa de llegar y entrara a saludarla. No creía que le hubiese tomado más de cinco minutos; la bruja lo felicitó, le dio sus buenos deseos y jugó con su cabello, de ese modo especial en que sólo ella y Draco podían hacerlo. Pero cuando iba de regreso al pórtico, tuvo que apresurar sus pasos a causa de un grito agudo, que reconoció de Pansy.

Frenó en seco bajo el umbral de la entrada, aturdido por el cántico alegre de los gemelos. Su amiga estaba sola en el pórtico ahora, el juego de Quidditch pausado, aunque los Weasley montaban en las escobas, viendo un punto determinado.

_A Draco._

A Draco, Sirius _y_ la moto mágica, para ser más específicos.

Su padrino estaba frente al vehículo, con las manos presionadas en los extremos del manubrio. Le daba algún tipo de indicación al heredero de los Malfoy, que se encontraba en el asiento con cara de no estar muy seguro de _cómo_ terminó ahí. Conociendo a Sirius, incluso se le pasó por la cabeza que lo hubiese cargado hasta la moto y lo hubiese subido; si el hombre todavía no le enseñaba a conducirla, era porque Lily le gritaba cada vez que lo intentaba.

Pero con Narcissa dentro y cuatro Weasley curiosos en el patio, nadie detuvo a Draco de encenderla, según sus instrucciones. No la movió ni un centímetro, además de que la apagó enseguida; sin embargo, la risa que soltó después era clara, vibrante, y llenó el jardín.

Mientras se acercaba, Harry tuvo la impresión de que su amigo brillaba _aún más_ cuando se reía. Le agradó verlo.

Para el instante en que sus madres salieron y les pidieron que entraran por el pastel, Draco volvía a estar sentado en el pórtico, con las piernas cruzadas y una expresión aburrida; nadie dio explicaciones de por qué Sirius lucía como si fuese a echarse a reír y saltar.

Se reunieron en torno al comedor, trasladado a la sala para mayor comodidad, y una mesa extra. Los gemelos le estrellaron la cabeza en el pastel, con lentes incluido.

—¡Fred, George! —reprendió Molly, con el rostro enrojecido.

—¡Aguanta como Weasley, si...!

—¡...se supone que eres nuestro _otro_ hermanito, Harry!

Luego de ser limpiado por un encantamiento de Lily, se repartieron las porciones, para todos menos los gemelos, que se correteaban por la sala, huyendo de las ollas que Molly hacía levitar detrás de ellos para golpearles la cabeza.

La casa de los Potter estuvo repleta de risas y pláticas hasta que los párpados comenzaron a pesarle. En algún momento, Remus jaló a Sirius para que se fueran, a tiempo para evitar que él y James abrieran una botella de whisky de fuego frente a los niños; más tarde, cuando Lily aún reprendía a su esposo, Molly reunió a sus hijos para que dieran un desfile de despedidas y abrazos a Harry, antes ir de regreso a La Madriguera.

Draco, como si fuese consciente del destino que lo esperaba, permaneció en uno de los sillones, con la cabeza de Harry recostada en su hombro, mientras los Parkinson les daban las buenas noches, tomaban rumbo a la casa al otro lado de la calle, y Narcissa se llevaba a Lily a la cocina para una charla de la que no escucharon nada. Él estaba seguro, aun así, de que su amigo debía _saber_ acerca de lo que hablaron.

—¿Estás triste? —le preguntó en voz baja, después de un rato de observarlo con los ojos puestos en el crepitar de las llamas recién encendidas en la chimenea. El niño negó y levantó un brazo para acariciarle la cabeza, enredando los dedos en sus mechones. Lo escuchó bufar.

—El próximo regalo que te dé, va a ser un buen acondicionador, Potter.

Harry se rio y se pegó más a su costado, pero detectó un trasfondo _extraño_ en su voz al decirlo, aunque nunca se lo contó. En cambio, lo rodeó con los brazos y lo estrechó; no le dio importancia a que él sólo se _dejase_ hacer, sin devolverle el gesto. Draco lucía libre de una tensión que no sabía cuándo adquirió, para el momento en que ambas madres estuvieron de vuelta.

Lily anunció, con una sonrisa, que les montaría los fuertes de mantas y almohadas en el cuarto porque su amigo iba a pasar la noche ahí. Mientras intentaba ayudar a su madre, Draco se ponía de pie en medio de la sala, asintiendo sin ganas a lo que fuese que la señora Malfoy le estuviese diciendo.

Narcissa se despidió de ambos con besos en la frente cuando estuvieron listos. Harry arrastró a su amigo y lo hizo correr escaleras arriba, hablándole sin cesar de los regalos que recibió de los Merodeadores y que le quería mostrar, ya que se quedaba con él. Casi no durmieron esa noche; cuando lo hicieron, fue en un enredo de cobijas y extremidades, en el suelo transfigurado en colchón.

Tal vez fue por eso, porque tuvo un sueño particularmente ligero, o por una mera casualidad, que Harry abrió los ojos al percibir movimiento a su lado. Todavía cálido por las mantas y con la cabeza embotada por el sueño, tanteó el aire en la oscuridad de la madrugada, en busca del otro niño.

Draco se inclinó por encima de él cuando debió percatarse de que lo había despertado. No tenía puesta la pijama que le prestó, sino la ropa con que se cambió para su cumpleaños.

Se veía como si quisiera decir algo más, pero sólo pronunció un:

—Ya me voy, Potty.

El aludido frunció un poco el ceño, carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y hablar.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Viaje, ¿recuerdas? Tengo un traslador que tomar en unos minutos.

Harry lloriqueó y se frotó los párpados, el sueño lo hacía sentirse en una nube.

—¿No es _muy_ temprano?

—No para mí —el niño-que-brillaba esbozó una sonrisa. Sintió unos dedos fríos que le regalaban caricias en la sien y le quitaban el cabello rebelde de la cara. Se movió más cerca del contacto—. Deberías volver a dormir, anda.

—Pero...

—Sh, sh.

Draco le dio un suave empujón para que volviese a estar recostado por completo, y lo tapó con una cobija. Él intentó estirar los brazos, capturar una de sus muñecas, pero no lo alcanzó.

—Duérmete, Potter.

Lo último que pensó, en los segundos de batalla contra una ola de sueño, fue que sonaba con la misma exasperación cariñosa con que Lily le hablaba a su esposo cuando se comportaba de un modo inapropiado. La comparación lo inundó de una emoción cálida y cosquilleante.

A media mañana, despertó en un cuarto que estaba vacío, y bajó corriendo, con la cobija todavía envuelta alrededor del cuerpo, para descubrir que sólo su madre estaba en la cocina, con una taza de café. Recorrió los pasillos dos veces, antes de decidir que _no_ fue un sueño, e ir a sentarse frente a ella con un apenas perceptible puchero.

Lo bueno fue que al atardecer, Pansy lo visitó, y un búho imperial que ambos conocían les dejó las primeras cartas que el niño-que-brillaba enviaría desde su viaje. _También se añadirían a la colección que el Harry adulto guardaba bajo la cama._

* * *

**¡Nos volvemos a encontrar bastante rápido!**

**Resulta que he tenido tiempo esta semana, escribí bastante desde mi teléfono y conseguí corregir esto de a ratos ;) ;) ;)**

**Verano, cumpleaños de Harrybebé, todo bien soft. Creo que la introducción a este libro es una de mis favoritas, no sólo porque es una perspectiva oficial de Draco fuera de los miniextras, sino por la relación padrino-ahijado de estos dos. Es que se los juro, los amo muchísimo, es todo lo que pienso que debió ser; Sev de mentor, **_**queriendo ser un verdadero ejemplo para un niño y no forzado a dar una materia que no es la que pidió enseñar**_**, debe ser espectacular, porque es un hombre exigente y listo. Es justo lo que un caprichoso y pequeño Draco enérgico necesita.**

**Creo que el título del Libro 2 ya lo deja claro, pero por si acaso, les advierto que este libro me sacó mi vena Sly como no tienen idea, uff. Eso sólo fue una breve muestra de las relaciones entre Sly que voy a sacar para explayarme. También hay una linda referencia a otra por ahí, si es que la captan, y no, no me refiero sólo a la de la amistad de los padres de Dracobebé y el papá de Pansy ;)**

**Draco le regaló un diccionario a Harrybebé, justo como prometió, jAJAJAJA. Y ahí tienen otro de mis inventos extraños, ¿qué les puedo decir? Las ideas no me caben en la cabeza ¿?**

**No me nieguen que aman la idea de un Sirius que consiente a Harry y a Draco como sus cachorros, yo sé qué sí ¿?¿?**

**Respondiendo a algo que me encontré en comentarios: las profecías de los centauros se precipitaron porque fueron dos los afectados por la piedra, no uno. Ellos mismos dijeron que "las estrellas" tenían planes para los próximos años, pero no sabían si que fuesen dos niños atrasaría o aceleraría el proceso uwu de todos modos, la adivinación jamás es precisa; fíense de lo que les digan, pero no **_**demasiado**_**.**

**No voy a alargarme más con esto, el capítulo ya tiene bastante, jajaja. Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**

**PD: Dracobebé amando a las serpientes y dragones es un HC para mí, no sé ustedes ¿?¿?**


	20. 18 L2

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 2. **_**Harry Potter y la leyenda de Slytherin.**_

* * *

**Capítulo dieciocho: **_De cuando un Sly mayor es un idiota (con sus extrañas razones)_

Harry se balanceaba sobre los pies y asentía a todo lo que su madre le decía, apenas escuchando lo necesario. Lily quería que comiera bien —no sólo los postres, las tostadas con mantequilla, jugo de calabaza—, que se bañara todos los días, que estuviese pendiente de no quedarse sin ropa limpia, que hiciese la tarea; básicamente, lo mismo que le pidió el año anterior. Le prometió que lo haría y se dejó llenar el rostro de besos, sus ojos recorriendo el andén en busca de una cabellera rubia.

Draco _tendría_ que haber regresado para ese día. No lo había visto desde la madrugada después de su cumpleaños, que salió acompañado por Lily y fue llevado por un traslador al extranjero.

Agosto pasó entre visitas de los Merodeadores y Ron, tardes de acompañar a Pansy y su hermano en el Vivero, noches que se quedaba en el apartamento de Sirius o La Madriguera. Y las cartas, _muchas_ cartas. Dado que compraron casi todo lo que necesitarían a principio de las vacaciones —la señora Weasley tenía bien en claro _qué_ se pedía en cada año de Hogwarts—, contaba con una cantidad inmensa de tiempo libre, para elegir practicar con la escoba y una snitch falsa, o dedicarse a mirar el techo de su alcoba y preguntarse _cuándo_ llegaría la siguiente noticia de su amigo. No creía que hubiese pasado _tanto_ tiempo sin verlo desde que se conocieron.

Además, Draco le tenía _noticias_.

Apenas podía contenerse de dar saltitos cuando divisó a Pansy, colgada del brazo de Jacint y en una plática incesante con la señora Parkinson. Los Weasley aún no estaban cerca.

—Ya deja que se vaya, Lily —pidió James, con una sonrisa de medio lado que lo hacía ver como si se preguntase por qué su esposa actuaba de _ese_ modo.

Harry se inclinó para despedirse del perro negro que los acompañaba, acariciándole la cabeza, y se rio por las lamidas que la forma animaga de Sirius le dio.

—Una última cosa, Harry. _Harry_ —repitió para capturar su atención. De pronto, tenía las manos de su madre en las mejillas y alzaba la cabeza para verla—, nada de enfermería este año, ¿bien? Cuídate mucho.

—Sí, mamá —le sonrió y besó su mejilla; la mujer se despidió de una tensión que no sabía en qué momento había acumulado. Lo abrazó. Después James los rodeó a los dos con los brazos, estrechándolos con tanta fuerza que _casi_ los alza a ambos del suelo.

Se echaron a reír mientras Padfoot correteaba y ladraba, agitando la cola. Recibió un par de besos más, otro abrazo, peticiones de que se cuidase y les escribiese.

El perro caminó detrás de él, dando ladridos a los estudiantes que les cerraban el paso, y se adelantó para tirar de la túnica de su amiga. Pansy se giró riendo, le acarició la cabeza al can, luego se lanzó sobre Harry.

—¿Sabes algo de Draco?

—¿Has visto a Draco?

Hablaron al mismo tiempo. Se apartaron lo suficiente para intercambiar una mirada. Pansy sacudió la cabeza y se rio. Él negó con una sonrisa.

—¿_Dracolín_ no llega aún? Hola, Harry —Jacint le revolvió el cabello, a manera de saludo. Después lo arrastró hacia Amelia, que se apresuró a abrazarlo, besarle el rostro, decirle que se cuidase _y_ cuidase a Pansy.

Cuando el expreso emitió el primer pitido, un grupo de cabezas pelirrojas corrían para subir a las cabinas, y el niño-que-brillaba fue más que distinguible al final de la columna de los Weasley, atrapado en medio de los gemelos, que le hablaban de _algo_ que le generaba una expresión pensativa.

Ellos dos intercambiaron otra mirada, se despidieron de los Parkinson, y corrieron hacia el tren, los equipajes dejados a cargo de los elfos domésticos, por lo que iban ligeros y rápidos. Draco acababa de detenerse junto a la puerta, permitiéndole el paso a los demás estudiantes atrasados, para revisar el Apuntador. Debía estar buscando a uno de ellos, porque levantó la mirada en su dirección, un segundo antes de que Pansy se arrojase sobre él y le rodease el cuello. Cuando Harry se unió al abrazo, se tambalearon contra una de las paredes del expreso, entre risas y quejidos.

—¡Déjenme respirar, por Merlín! —Draco intentaba escabullirse entre ambos, pero cada vez que lo hacía, con más fuerza lo apretaban—. No es como si no me hubiesen visto en años, sólo pasé unos días en Francia, en serio...

—¡_Más_ de un mes! —Pansy chilló, con un puchero.

Tras llevar a cabo varios intentos más, consiguió zafarse de su agarre, lo justo para moverse hacia el interior del tren y buscar un compartimiento, para el instante en que este se puso en marcha. La niña continuó pegada a su costado, medio colgada de su cuello, Harry los siguió a un paso de distancia, escuchando su débil murmullo sobre el viaje de regreso, algún fallo con los trasladores internacionales y una parada _demasiado_ larga en una oficina mágica.

Hallaron el compartimiento donde estaban los Weasley porque los gemelos tenían las cabezas asomadas; les abrieron por completo la puerta al verlos y los invitaron a pasar, haciendo un montón de preguntas que dieron inicio a una charla sin mucho sentido. Cuando los últimos estudiantes sin asiento recorrían el largo pasillo del expreso, para su sorpresa, Ron se puso de pie y corrió las cortinas para cubrirlos. Al sentarse junto a él, se encogió de hombros y le dijo que no quería que nadie estuviese molestando _sin razón_ en el viaje. Él no le hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero le rodeó los hombros con un brazo; en el fondo, agradeció que su mejor amigo fuese de _ese_ modo.

Llevaban la primera mitad del trayecto cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Harry se puso rígido, y a su lado, Ron lo imitó. El compartimiento quedó sumido en un silencio repentino, hasta que se percataron de que Montague apoyaba un hombro en el marco de la entrada y se cruzaba de brazos con una sonrisa petulante.

—Eh, me parece que interrumpo algo aquí.

—¿Qué quieres, Montague? —Draco reaccionó primero, estrechando los ojos en dirección al muchacho, aunque sólo por unos segundos. El mencionado sonrió más y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Flint los llama.

Harry parpadeó y frunció un poco el ceño. Draco y él contestaron a la vez.

—¿Ahora?

—¿Por qué?

—Reunión de Slytherin, los Prefectos llaman. Tú también vienes, Parkinson, muévanse —giró sobre sus talones y desapareció por el corredor, sin darles tiempo a ninguna réplica.

Los tres Slytherin del compartimiento intercambiaron miradas. Harry se fijó en su amigo, que se encogía de hombros y se ponía de pie.

—Tenemos que ir, ¿no? Quién sabe qué hará Montague si no vamos —hizo un gesto vago y se dirigió a la puerta. Detrás de él, Pansy susurró un "permiso" y salió. Harry los siguió.

Su compañero de equipo, como si supiese que no les llevaría más de un momento llegar a la conclusión de que _tendrían_ que ir, los esperaba en el lado opuesto del pasillo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Les hizo una seña para pedir que lo siguiesen y caminaron hacia un compartimiento a una distancia considerable, donde se detuvo para tocar el cristal entreabierto con los nudillos y asomar la cabeza.

Los niños dentro oscilaban entre el primer y segundo año; Harry reconoció a Nott, en el puesto junto a la ventana, y lo saludó moviendo una mano.

—Slytherin de segundo año a reunión con los Prefectos, detrás de mí —siguió avanzando. Los tres se miraron, se encogieron de hombros, y continuaron detrás de él; al cabo de unos instantes, los viajeros del otro compartimiento se les unieron.

Hicieron una pequeña pausa por segunda vez, para buscar a unas niñas de la misma edad, y se dirigieron al final del tren. Percibió, más de lo que vio, la tensión en Pansy, cuando se acercó a Draco y empezó a susurrar furiosamente.

—..._Greengrass_...—captó. Al verla por el rabillo del ojo, se percató de que tenía un puchero y el ceño fruncido.

Pero fuese lo que fuese que le molestaba, no lo supo, porque Montague abrió la puerta que daba hacia otra cabina del expreso, los incitó a pasar, y varios eventos se sucedieron de repente.

Las luces titilaron, para después apagarse por completo. Fueron empujados a un espacio que se sintió reducido para al menos diez niños. Hubo una risa, un sonido estridente, un olor acre. Luego _algo_ viscoso, frío, _reptaba_ por encima de ellos, algunas de las niñas gritaban, hubo tropiezos, trastabilleos, choques entre los estudiantes.

—¡_Lumos_! —la luz blanca lo cegó y lo obligó a entrecerrar los ojos. Draco sostuvo la varita con una mano y se estiró para jalar a su amiga detrás de él, mirando en todas direcciones, hasta que lo encontró; le tendió la mano que le quedaba libre—. Enciende una luz, Potter, el tren es _prácticamente_ parte del colegio.

Harry lo sujetó y sacó su propia varita para replicar el hechizo. Más allá de ellos, Nott tenía la suya alzada para ver lo que les caía de algún punto en el techo, otro estudiante usaba un _lumos_ para iluminarse a él y al grupo de niñas que estaba más cerca, quienes dejaron de gritar casi de inmediato.

—¿Serpientes? —la voz de Nott fue una exhalación.

—¡Ese Montague, nos ha metido en un sitio lleno de serpientes...! ¿Qué se cree? —Blaise Zabini, otro estudiante de segundo, masculló, haciendo gestos con su otra mano, para que los cuatro que lo acompañaban —Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, la que él supuso que era la niña Greengrass— realizasen el encantamiento también.

Draco le apretó la mano; le pareció que no era consciente de haberlo hecho.

—Pansy, no te acerques —elevó más la varita, apartándose de las serpientes que caían, después bajó el brazo para fijarse en las que ya estaban en el suelo, saliéndose de su camino con pequeños saltos.

—Pero, mira, Draco, no son...

El siseo de la serpiente a la que su amiga se acercó, los hizo dar un brinco a todos. El animal se irguió, una figura extraña recortada contra las luces de los hechizos, y se abalanzó sobre ella. Los dos intentaron alejarla de la serpiente, pero fueron demasiado lentos.

Pansy emitió un breve "oh", y de pronto, todo estaba en calma. Las serpientes ya no les caían encima, las restantes se deslizaban por el suelo sin llegar a tocarlos. Las luces titilaron, aunque permanecieron apagadas otro rato.

—No son reales —anunció la niña, enseñando ante la luz de las varitas el dedo meñique, en el que la serpiente que pretendía atacarla, se enroscó, transformándose en tres bobinas de un anillo oscuro, hecho de relieves.

Tras un momento, se acercaron al centro de la cabina y se agruparon en torno a ella.

—Se parece a los que llevan los Sly mayores, ¿no? —Zabini recorrió a todos con la mirada, en busca del acuerdo que esperaba encontrar; lo recibió en forma de asentimientos y débiles murmullos.

—Flint nos dijo una vez que los usan a partir de segundo año —añadió Harry, frunciendo el ceño—, ¿creen que...?

Antes de que hubiese terminado, Draco se agachó para tomar una de las serpientes, que se deslizó por su mano y se le enrolló en el dedo meñique, del mismo modo en que hizo con la niña. Los demás comenzaron a imitarlo despacio, vacilantes.

—No hacen nada más, ¿cierto? —preguntó Pansy, con los ojos puestos en el anillo.

—¿Alguno se siente mal? ¿Raro? —Nott alternó la mirada entre su mano y el resto de estudiantes—. Avisen si les pasa algo.

—Yo estoy bien —Zabini se encogió de hombros.

—Bien —agregó Crabbe. Goyle asintió.

—Incluso es lindo, si se fijan —Greengrass sonrió de forma débil y se lo presumió a Bulstrode, que le dio un empujón sin fuerza y asintió también.

Las luces del vagón volvieron a encenderse. Parpadearon, hubo quejidos, ojos entrecerrados, manos que se alzaban para cubrirse del resplandor blanco. Se encontraban solos al final del expreso.

—Yo digo que le lancemos un _serpensortia_ a Montague —mencionó Draco en voz baja, haciendo una floritura con la varita para apagar la luz sin decir una palabra, pero no la guardó. Zabini se rio.

—No tengo idea de cómo se hace eso, pero si tú nos enseñas, podríamos hacerlo en su compartimiento, ¿verdad, chicos? —murmullos de aprobación de los niños que lo acompañaban llenaron el compartimiento. Harry se percató del instante justo en que los ojos de su amigo brillaron, esa sonrisa feroz que lo hacía ser más Black que Malfoy formándose en su rostro.

—Tengo mejores ideas para lo que podrían hacer, sobre todo esos dos —apuntó a Crabbe y Goyle con la varita. Zabini volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Las ideas son bienvenidas, Malfoy.

—No creo que debamos hacerle _algo_ —intervino Pansy, en un susurro, que atrajo la atención del resto hacia ella—. Debe tener una razón, ¿no?

—Sí, que es un idiota, esa es la razón para _todo_ lo que hace.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Parkinson —Nott calló a Zabini—. ¿No se acuerdan de lo que nos han dicho sobre estos anillos? Se _ganan_, después del segundo año. Meterse a un vagón con serpientes suena tan..._sencillo_.

—Tan poco _Slytherin_ —añadió Draco, asintiendo. Para su sorpresa, se guardó la varita en la manga y giró la cabeza hacia él—. ¿Tú qué crees, Potter?

Harry boqueó, encogiéndose al convertirse en el foco de las miradas de sus compañeros. Su amigo rodó los ojos, le dio un último apretón a su mano, y lo liberó.

—¿Podría —musitó; nada más decirlo, sintió ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra una pared invisible— ser algún tipo de, ya saben- como un mensaje, una bienvenida?

—Una prueba —Pansy asintió con ganas—, podría estarnos probando, para que entráramos en pánico y saliéramos corriendo.

—Eso suena a Montague —reconoció Draco—, _y_ a Slytherin. ¿No salieron unos chicos corriendo por los vagones el año pasado?

—Sí —Bulstrode chocó las palmas, capturando la atención de los demás—; eran de segundo, gritaban sobre sanguijuelas encima de ellos y un estudiante mayor que los engañó. Una de las chicas iba en mi compartimiento, la escuché.

—Eso lo resuelve, ¿no? Montague es un idiota y les juegan bromas a los de segundo.

—¿Y el anillo se queda con los que fueron molestados? —Greengrass frunció un poco los labios— ¿como una especie de recordatorio?

Aquello parecía que iba para largo. Harry resopló, apoyó la espalda en la pared, y se dedicó a observar el extraño anillo de tres bobinas, mientras sus compañeros intercambiaban teorías y propuestas sobre lo que _querían_ hacerle a Montague a cambio, hasta que Draco caminó al centro del círculo y los calló con un gesto.

—Bien, es suficiente —dictó—. Todos los de segundo fuera de los vagones es sospechoso, incluso para los que sabrán de las bromas de los Sly mayores. Yo digo que salgamos, vayamos a nuestros compartimientos, no mostremos los anillos y hagamos como si nada hasta la noche; dejemos que Montague piense que ni siquiera nos importó, y nos veremos en la Sala Común después del banquete.

—Y le tienes que lanzar un _serpensortia_ —Zabini contenía al risa al hablar—, _tenemos_ que ver a Montague huyendo de una serpiente. No puede haber mejor forma de empezar un año.

—¿No deberíamos planear alguna mentira para los que se den cuenta de los anillos? —tuvo la ligera impresión de que Nott dirigía la mirada hacia ellos tres al decirlo. Recordó que los demás estaban en compartimientos con otros Slytherin o apartados.

Tuvo razón al decirlo. Diez minutos más tarde, cuando comenzaron a desplegarse desde el vagón, en grupos reducidos para no llamar la atención, tenían una mentira planificada, un punto y hora de encuentro entre ellos. Tan pronto como abrieron la puerta del compartimiento, los Weasley saltaron a averiguar para _qué_ los querían los demás Slytherin.

Ginny, que estaba en un asiento junto a la ventana y no habló más de lo necesario el resto del trayecto, fue la que apuntó los anillos que llevaban. El de Harry, específicamente, antes de darse cuenta de que los tres tenían el mismo.

—Es un regalo de Montague, se les da a los Slytherin de segundo —Pansy le mostró una gran sonrisa y les tendió la mano, de un modo que la hacía lucir como si lo presumiese—. Cada uno se lo gana, pero es un secreto, sh.

—No le digan a nadie —Draco se llevó un dedo a los labios. Los gemelos, aunque curiosos, se mostraron encantados de guardar un secreto de otra Casa. Ginny no dijo más, Ron se encogió de hombros cuando se fijó en él.

—A los de segundo en Hufflepuff nos dejan sentarnos en un sillón enorme de gatito —explicó su mejor amigo, sin mucho interés—. Supongo que esa es la versión extraña y retorcida de las _serpientes_ de decirles que son parte de la Casa.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse por lo cierto que era.

—Sí, algo así.

Y tan rápido como el tema salió, quedó relegado al olvido. Hablaron del último partido de Quidditch, de las clases, los profesores de los que Ginny tendría que cuidarse; de algún modo, cuando se dio cuenta de qué pasaba, Pansy se había cambiado de puesto, le trenzaba con listones de colores el cabello a la menor de los Weasley, Draco volvía a estar encerrado entre los gemelos, negociando por un cuento, cerveza de mantequilla, dulces, y unas notas sobre algo que él prefirió no saber qué era, por las expresiones maliciosas de los hermanos y la sonrisa ladeada de su amigo. Si era una travesura y se metían en problemas, lo mejor era que pudiese ser honesto al decir que _no_ tenía idea de qué hicieron.

—¿Sabes? —Ron habló cuando tenía la cabeza metida en la túnica, luchaba por entrar y acomodársela. Sólo estaban ellos y los gemelos, porque sus amigos optaban por cambiarse en los baños, y Pansy había arrastrado a Ginny, diciéndole algo sobre que las niñas _no_ debían arreglarse frente a los muchachos, ni siquiera si eran familia—. Cuando no lo estás escuchando insultarte, hablar de la pureza de sangre, ni que su madre y él podrían _nadar_ en los galeones de su bóveda más pequeña, _casi_ parece un niño normal.

Harry intentó contener su sonrisa. _Falló_.

—Te agrada Draco, sólo dilo.

—No —Ron arrugó la nariz, como si acabase de olfatear una comida en mal estado. Se jaló el cuello de la desgastada túnica para ajustarla.

—¿Qué tiene? —se encogió de hombros, aún sonriendo—. A mí me agrada mucho.

—Es _diferente_ contigo.

—¿Por qué?

Se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo para cerrar los baúles. Harry llamó a Dobby, el elfo que los Malfoy le dejaron a su cuidado, para pedirle que llevase sus cosas al castillo. Cuando le explicó a su mejor amigo al respecto, Ron soltó un bufido de risa.

—De _eso_ hablo, compañero, en serio, date cuenta —levantó una mano, dando inicio a un conteo con los dedos—. Te prestan uno de sus elfos para que estés más cómodo y no cargues tus cosas —uno—. Te deja estar encima de él _cada vez_ que quieres, ¿lo has visto dejándose tocar por alguien, además de ti y Parkinson? Y su madre no cuenta —dos—. ¿Cuándo ha tratado mal a mamá Lily por ser hija de muggles? Con todo lo que habla de ellos, uno pensaría que lo haría, pero ella lo adora, y no creo que sea porque la insulte también. Es obvio que nunca ha oído las cosas que él dice de ellos —tres—. Si no te sacas una _T_ de trol en _Pociones_ y quién sabe qué más, es porque te explica, Harry, _te_ _explica_, ¿lo has visto _explicarle_ a alguien más? No sé tú, pero cuando yo hago muchas preguntas de una clase, todos me miran como si me fuesen a maldecir; él no lo hace.

—Draco me amenaza con pegarme con libros en la cabeza —mencionó, aturdido por el despliegue de información—, me da codazos, y me dice "animal" cuando hago algo mal muchas veces seguidas.

Ron le dirigió una mirada larga y _extraña_. Él frunció el ceño.

—¿No son esas cosas las que hacen los amigos?

—¿Nunca has pensado —Ron hizo una breve pausa, en la que vio a los gemelos salir y llamar a Draco en el corredor. Debían estar caminando de regreso, el expreso estaba por llegar a la parada— que es _raro_?

—¿Te refieres a Draco?

—Sí- no —arrugó el entrecejo—, digo, _todo_. Todo es raro.

—¿Qué es "todo"?

—Tú entiendes, Harry. Tu papá, su papá, tu mamá, su mamá...

Las voces de sus amigos fueron un murmullo por fuera del compartimiento. Hubo un momento de silencio en el interior de este.

—No entiendo —declaró, cuando descubrió que no podía 'conectar los puntos' de lo que Ron pretendía decirle.

—Tu papá es el Jefe de los Aurores, su papá está en Azkaban. Tu mamá es hija de muggles, la suya es una sangrepura de las familias más viejas y racistas —se encogió de hombros—. Es _raro_. Es como…ver que una serpiente le tenga aprecio a un _pollito_.

—Espero que no acabes de decirme 'pollito'.

—Creo que _sí_ lo hice.

Los dos se observaron y se echaron a reír. Así fue como los encontraron los demás cuando los llamaron porque el expreso acababa de parar.

—¿Mandaste tus cosas con Dobby? —Draco se detuvo bajo el umbral y desvió la mirada hacia los portaequipaje sobre las sillas, percatándose de que faltaba su parte; asintió. Luego se fijó en Ron, luchando por arrastrar su baúl hasta donde no le estorbase para salir, y los elfos de Hogwarts pudiesen verlo—. Excelente, Weasley, tal vez puedas trabajar de elfo doméstico. Ganarías más que tus dos padres juntos.

Su amigo se giró y le tendió el brazo a Pansy, que se enganchó de él. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, detrás de los gemelos y Ginny. Ron le dedicó una mirada que decía "¿viste?".

—A _eso_ me refería —señaló, tropezándose con el baúl al dejarlo caer y resignándose a dejarle el trabajo a los verdaderos elfos. Harry le mostró una sonrisa culpable.

—No debería decir _ese_ tipo de cosas.

Ron se limitó a emitir un sonido incrédulo. Salieron juntos del tren en medio de una marea de estudiantes, algunos más entusiasmados que otros.

—¡Los de primero por aquí! ¡Los de primero! ¡Los de primero por aquí! —el guardabosque tenía un brazo levantado en forma de llamado, aunque era innecesario porque no había niño ni adolescente que no lo viese a la distancia. Saludó con un cabeceo a Harry cuando le pasó por un lado, luego siguió con su labor de reunir a los más pequeños.

—¿Se conocen? —Ron le susurró. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Algo así.

Los de segundo año formaron una línea por detrás de un Prefecto, que los llevó en una dirección diferente a la que tomaban para subirse a los botes. Los niños murmuraban entre ellos acerca del medio de transporte que usaban, pero Harry no entendió a qué se referían hasta que alcanzó el principio de la columna, donde estaban sus amigos y el resto de los Weasley. Ahí vio los carruajes que se movían solos, alejándose con un grupo reducido de estudiantes que subieron primero.

—...tal vez sea un hechizo —decía uno de los gemelos, incitándolos a ir hacia adelante y subir también.

—...o un monstruo horrible, invisible, que espera para _comernos_ —el otro, no sabía cuál, se ganó un golpe sin fuerza de Ginny, que no dudó en devolver al alzarla y llevársela a uno de los carruajes, entre sacudidas y risas.

Ron siguió a sus hermanos, Harry se quedó atrás al percatarse de que Draco no se movía.

—¿Qué le pasa? —musitó a Pansy, que tiraba de una de las manos del niño para llevarlo hacia los carruajes, con un puchero.

—Creo que no le gustan.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que lleva las carrozas.

Harry frunció el ceño, miró hacia los carruajes que se movían solos, luego a su amigo, que tenía los ojos fijos en estos y la piel más pálida de lo normal.

—Pero _nada_ lleva los carruajes.

—_Ellos_ los llevan —Draco se zafó del agarre de la niña y apretó los labios un momento—, ¿por qué no los ves?

Antes de que tuviese tiempo de pensar en una respuesta, el profesor Snape se aproximó. Le puso una mano en el hombro a su ahijado.

—Tú vienes conmigo —no dijo más. Tampoco lo necesitaba.

Draco les dirigió una última mirada, resignada, y siguió a su padrino en la dirección opuesta a los carruajes.

—¿Qué es lo que veía? —Harry siguió con la mirada la ruta tomada por su amigo y el profesor. Se giró cuando se perdieron de vista, a tiempo para notar que Pansy lucía pensativa.

—Unos caballitos, no tienen la culpa de ser feos.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero ni él ni la niña tenían alguna explicación, así que se limitaron a avanzar hacia los carruajes y ocupar el mismo en el que se subieron los Weasley. Después de otro vistazo al exterior, para asegurarse de que no notaba ni rastro de las supuestas criaturas que tiraban de la carroza, les preguntó a los demás si sabían algo de eso; los gemelos le contaron rumores sobre lo que podían ser, Ron y Ginny negaron, los otros dos, unos estudiantes mayores, no se molestaron en darle importancia a lo que hablaban. Tal vez para ellos unos carruajes que se movían solos fuese más normal que unas bestias invisibles.

Se reclinó contra el asiento, apoyó la cabeza en uno de los laterales del carruaje, y resopló. Junto a él, Ron le dio un leve empujón para captar su atención.

—¿Malfoy? —medio sonrió cuando se ganó una expresión confundida como respuesta— ¿estás preocupado? ¿Tiene algo que ver con esas criaturas que dices?

Estaba a punto de decirle que sí, de contarle que Snape fue a buscarlo y se lo llevó hacia otra parte. Pero luego pensó en la forma en que el profesor lo arrastró, en cómo él se dejó apartar sin ninguna protesta.

Sacudió la cabeza. Le preguntaría a Draco en persona.

Ron lo miró un instante más, después se unió a la plática de sus hermanos. Harry se dedicó a observar hacia afuera durante el resto del trayecto.

—_0—_

Pansy estuvo inquieta durante el banquete de bienvenida. Se notaba que lo estaba, lo que sólo lo empeoraba; una bruja sangrepura no actuaba de ese modo tan claro, tan obvio. _Tan transparente_.

Por otro lado, no tenía más de doce años, Harry no dejaba de mirar hacia los lados igual que ella lo hacía, su mejor amigo no se apareció hasta _luego_ de que la Selección hubiese terminado, por lo que era _entendible_ que no hubiese dejado de mover una pierna por debajo de la mesa en todo el rato. Estaba por ponerse de pie para interceptarlo a mitad de camino, cuando se percató de que Draco hacía una breve pausa cerca de la entrada y veía en otra dirección, a algún punto que no pudo identificar, antes de dirigirse a la mesa de Slytherin.

Le abrieron un espacio para que se sentase en medio de ellos. Apenas había ocupado el puesto, le daba permiso a su conejo de tomar la forma normal, y se estiraba en dirección a un plato, cuando los dos se inclinaron hacia él.

Draco se llevó el tenedor a la boca y masticó despacio, prestándole más atención a su mascota que a ellos. Estaba pálido todavía; incluso con el esfuerzo que hacía por disimularlo —y ella era consciente de que era un _gran esfuerzo_, porque veía su mandíbula apretada, del modo en que hacía cada vez que intentaba contenerse—, era claro que lo afectó verlos a _ellos_. Que Snape fuese a su rescate y no lo regresara por tanto tiempo, no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas.

El profesor _nunca_ interferiría sin ninguna razón, ella estaba segura.

Se acercó un poco más. Draco se puso rígido un instante, luego se relajó. Pansy le sujetó una mano y se puso a juguetear con sus dedos, dejándole la otra para que siguiese comiendo por un rato, hasta que se animó a hablar.

—¿Nos quieres contar? —preguntó, en un susurro. Él la miró de reojo, después a Harry, que en cuanto la escuchó, abandonó su plato para dedicarles su completa atención.

Draco bufó y se zafó de su agarre. Emitió un largo "hm", a la vez que alejaba a Lep de un tazón y lo dejaba sobre su regazo.

—Severus me llevó por Aparición a la entrada de Hogwarts, caminamos y nos quedamos hablando en las mazmorras —hizo un gesto vago, tomándose unos segundos para mascar otro bocado—. Me explicó sobre las _cosas_ que llevan los carruajes y por qué las veo y otros no. Sólo eso.

Pansy decidió presionar un poco más.

—¿Y les tomó _tanto_ tiempo?

Él arqueó una ceja, aunque no vio directo en su dirección. Tenía que saber lo que hacía.

—No —reconoció en voz queda, alejando a su conejo por segunda vez cuando este intentó abalanzarse sobre unas salchichas. Lo reprendió en esa ocasión—, hablamos más, de _otras_ cosas. Incluso estuvimos a punto de cenar allá, pero le recordé que tenía que ir con ustedes a la Sala Común.

—¿Le dijiste por qué? —Harry ahogó un quejido cuando el niño lo codeó.

—Obviamente no, Potter, ¿qué te crees que soy? —esbozó una media, débil, sonrisa—. Le dije que no _puedes_ dormir sin mí cerca, porque las mazmorras te asustan.

Pansy contuvo una sonrisa cuando ese comentario desató una breve y absurda discusión entre sus amigos. Se dieron empujones sin fuerza, Harry le embarró mantequilla en la mejilla, terminó con el conejo estampándose contra su cara, Draco se rio. Por la hora de la comida, lo demás dejó de _importar_.

Cuando tuvieron que levantarse y dirigirse hacia las mazmorras, en medio de la marea de estudiantes que anhelaba una noche de descanso en sus respectivos dormitorios, caminaba un paso por detrás de ellos, viéndolos chocar los hombros cada pocos metros, intercambiar miradas, susurros. Sólo se frenó en seco por una voz desconocida que murmuraba a sus espaldas.

—...tendrían que _saber_ lo que hacen, y no dejar que se paseen por ahí como si nada...

—...el padre está en Azkaban, ¿qué creen que le espera a _él_? De tal palo, tal astilla...

Pansy estrechó los ojos y se dio la vuelta, buscando sin éxito a los que hacían esos comentarios.

_Imagina que la magia es aire_, podía oír la voz de su hermano, en una de esas lecciones que le dio durante las vacaciones, _aire que pasa a través de ti. Lo inhalas, lo conviertes, lo sacas. Respiras sin pensar, tampoco necesitas hacerlo para esto; la mejor magia sabe qué hacer para cumplir lo que tú quieres, sin que pienses en el cómo._

Inhaló profundo. Sopló despacio.

Dos personas gritaron en la distancia; reconoció las voces como las que acababa de oír. Se giró para alcanzar a sus amigos, y tuvo que pisotear los bordes inferiores de su propia túnica, que se prendió en fuego por error.

Bueno, la técnica _aún_ tenía fallos. No era nada que no pudiese pulirse.

En el pasillo que dejaban atrás, se cayó una armadura y se rompió un ventanal. Ella no lo escuchó, o se hubiese detenido.

Llegó con el resto a tiempo para oírlos hablar de la nueva contraseña. Avanzaron hacia la Sala Común una vez que el tumulto se redujo lo suficiente para no ser sacudidos por empujones.

—Aquí en treinta —Draco alzó el Apuntador que le colgaba del cuello, para señalarles la hora que era y cuánto tenían antes de la reunión. Ambos asintieron.

Se fueron en direcciones opuestas cuando tuvieron que ir hacia los dormitorios. Pansy atravesó el pasillo que dirigía al de las niñas, se paró frente a una pared de espejo que le devolvía un reflejo más sonriente y malicioso de lo que ella creía lucir.

—Pansy Parkinson —la niña del reflejo se mordió el labio y le guiñó. Justo donde estaba, el cristal se dividió y apartó igual que una puerta, para darle acceso al cuarto.

De acuerdo a lo que había visto en sus visitas al dormitorio de los varones —al menos, al cuarto que sus amigos compartían con Nott—, la forma de entrada era lo único que los diferenciaba. Tres camas, cortinas gruesas, armarios para cada uno, puestos en los que poner los baúles al pie de los colchones, un baño, el enorme ventanal falso, que daba hacia el Lago Negro y teñía la habitación de tonos verdosos y oscuros.

Lo compartía con Millicent Bulstrode y Tracey Davis; en ese momento, la primera estaba sentada en su cama, semicubierta por el dosel a medio recoger, la segunda se ocupaba de supervisar el trabajo de la elfina doméstica que trasladaba su ropa del baúl al armario. Saludó en un murmullo, que recibió respuestas breves y distraídas, se acercó a su propio equipaje para sacar un cambio de pijama, y se metió al baño.

Treinta minutos exactos más tarde, bajaba el último tramo de escalones que llevaban a la Sala Común, acompañada de Millicent y Tracey, para buscar a sus amigos con la mirada. Encontró a Harry y Draco en lados opuestos de un sillón que no era para dos personas, con las piernas flexionadas para caber, sumidos en una plática que sólo era interrumpida por el aleteo de las orejas Lep, al trazar círculos encima de ellos.

Disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos cuando un ligero ardor recorrió su mano. La sensación se repitió y agitó el brazo; era del lado en que estaba el anillo. Cerca de ella, escuchó los quejidos de sus compañeras.

Miró alrededor. Sólo había estudiantes de segundo año, dispersos en grupos pequeños, en diferentes rincones de la Sala.

Las llamas de la chimenea se apagaron de golpe cuando una corriente eléctrica le pasó por el brazo. Dio un brinco.

Quedaron sumidos en las penumbras, a excepción de leves atisbos de luz a lo lejos, provenientes de las antorchas que iluminaban los caminos hacia los dormitorios. Pansy se apresuró a ir hacia el sillón donde estaban sus amigos, sintió la mano de Draco cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca. Un _lumos_ la ayudó a identificarlos.

—¿Es en serio? —Zabini emitió un sonido frustrado, a la vez que su _lumos_ atraía a los demás a formar un grupo en el centro de la Sala Común. Ellos tres intercambiaron miradas, Pansy y Harry sacaron sus varitas para hacer sus propias luces, y se unieron al círculo de niños.

Un vestigio de movimiento y el sonido de un arrastre de túnicas hicieron girar a más de uno. Varitas en mano, se dieron la espalda, y cerraron una línea en la que todos veían hacia un punto diferente.

—_¡Petrificus totalus!_

—_¡Protego!_

Dos destellos de luz desde direcciones opuestas, una voz familiar, un quejido, seguido del sonido de un peso que caía contra el suelo. Draco dio un paso hacia adelante, rompiendo la formación, y cumplió con lo que había prometido al realizar una rápida floritura en el aire.

—_¡Serpensortia!_

La Sala Común fue vagamente iluminada por unas antorchas cuando la serpiente se arrastraba sobre un cuerpo inmovilizado, tendido en el suelo. _Montague_.

El muchacho intentaba jadear a través del encantamiento, lo que tenía como resultado unos sonidos ahogados y sacudidas frenéticas de sus ojos, que giraban hacia todas partes. Fue una chica mayor la que consumió en llamas a la serpiente, antes de que se hubiese acercado demasiado a él, y le quitó el hechizo de petrificación.

Ella se giró hacia los niños, la antorcha que sostenía proyectaba una flama verde, que le daba un aire extraño a su apariencia, casi fantasmagórico. Medio sonrió. Pansy se tomó un momento para reconocerla.

—Son un grupo muy interesante.

—Los del año pasado no se defendieron —agregó otra silueta, recortada a la luz tétrica de la antorcha que sostenía. Sólo cuando se acercó lo suficiente y se posicionó junto a la muchacha y Montague, supo que se trataba de Flint, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch—. Te dije que estos serían buenos, mira nada más, tenemos a Potter y Malfoy, Nott, una Greengrass. Si Zabini llama a su madre, o Parkinson hace _estallar_ algo, vamos a salir jodidos de aquí.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Nott fue el que se adelantó a hablar, en voz baja—. No creo que a Snape le agrade lo que sea que estén intentando.

La chica sonrió más.

—Snape sabe _bien_ lo que estamos haciendo.

A modo de confirmación, Pansy desvió la mirada hacia su mejor amigo. Draco los observaba con una expresión extraña, mas no lo confirmaba ni lo negaba. Se preguntó si _eso_ habría sido uno de los temas de los que conversó con Snape.

La muchacha levantó la mano que no sostenía la antorcha, para mostrarles un anillo en el dedo meñique, que destellaba por una gema blanca y redonda en medio de la silueta de una serpiente. Se dio la vuelta despacio, el sonido de metal contra piedra les indicó que acababa de chocar la pieza contra un segmento de roca de la pared. Un ruido de arrastre precedió al trozo que se dividió del resto y se apartó, para dejar paso hacia unas escaleras que descendían.

—Adelante.

—¿Por qué _deberíamos_? —fue Draco el que preguntó, la varita todavía fija en Montague, quien acababa de levantarse con la ayuda de Flint.

—Todo se los explicaremos allí, _entre_ Slytherin.

—Ya estamos _entre_ Slytherin.

—Donde los de primero pueden oír —ella hizo un gesto con la antorcha, en dirección a los pasillos que daban a los dormitorios—. Las paredes y cuadros pueden escuchar.

—Sólo hablaremos si bajan —agregó Flint, dándole un manotazo en la parte posterior de la cabeza a su compañero, cuando este pretendió decir algo.

Nott les puso un brazo por delante cuando el grupo de niños aún vacilaba, para que los que dieron un paso al frente, se detuviesen.

—Ustedes primero.

La muchacha volvió a sonreír.

—Niños listos —comentó, girándose para adentrarse en la oscuridad del agujero en la pared.

—Ahora tú —Draco agitó la varita de forma amenazadora a Montague, que bufó y mantuvo las manos a la vista mientras la seguía.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos. Zabini fue el primero en avanzar, acompañado de Greengrass y Goyle. Nott fue detrás de ellos, despacio, dirigiéndole una mirada a Flint al pasarle por un lado; el capitán del equipo de Quidditch permaneció semi-apoyado en la pared, cruzado de brazos.

Uno a uno, desfilaron hacia el hueco, hasta que sólo quedaron ellos tres en la Sala Común. Harry se les adelantó, pero frenó ante el tramo de escaleras y observó al muchacho.

—Lo de las serpientes en el tren _no_ fue divertido.

—Lo sé —Flint asintió—, fue Montague. Se estaba cobrando por lo que le hicieron hace unos años; yo los iba a arrastrar a un aula vacía.

—¿Habrá serpientes abajo?

Flint _casi_ sonrió.

—No, Potter, ¿crees que pondría en riesgo a mi Buscador y a uno de mis mejores Cazadores, cuando no hemos tenido ni el primer partido?

—No lo haría —la respuesta de Draco fue apenas una exhalación—, no se puede ser _tan_ estúpido.

—Qué agradable, Malfoy, gracias por defenderme, eh.

Su mejor amigo tiró de ella cuando caminó hacia la pared, Pansy dio un vistazo al muchacho mayor, y se paró junto a Harry.

—Mi padrino tiene una poción muy interesante, sin color ni olor, que _podría_ colarse en unas bebidas de la mesa de Slytherin, si les pasa _algo raro_ a Pansy o a Potter ahí abajo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza e hizo un esfuerzo por no sonreír. A su lado, Harry chocó uno de sus hombros con uno de Draco, sin fuerza.

Flint se rio y le palmeó la espalda para hacerlos bajar.

—Lo mejor de la amenaza, Malfoy —le escucharon decir, mientras bajaban por los escalones, tenuemente iluminados por la antorcha que llevaba el muchacho—, es que _no_ te hayas incluido a ti mismo.

—Te _cortaría_ la mano antes de que me hagas algo, Flint. Y si no soy yo, seguro que Severus sí.

El capitán se limitó a soltar una risa ronca, que resonó en el túnel de piedra por el que se deslizaban. Al fondo de las escaleras, una sala iluminada los esperaba, los demás niños de segundo se acomodaban en una hilera horizontal, hombro con hombro.

Tuvo que parpadear unos instantes para adaptarse al nuevo ambiente. Era una estructura redonda, a la que le seguía un pasillo ancho que se extendía hasta perderse de vista, de paredes, suelo y techo de roca. Cuadros mágicos colgaban a los lados, pequeñas mesas se alzaban aquí y allá, con piezas de metal de formas extrañas.

—¿Qué es esto? —Daphne fue la primera en reaccionar, girándose sobre sus talones para dar un vistazo al salón por completo.

—Esto es el _Salón de la Fama_ de Slytherin. Y ustedes, oficialmente, son bienvenidos a la Casa de las serpientes —la muchacha que abría la marcha se detuvo y apagó la antorcha con un soplido; no la necesitaban ahí, donde más de estas yacían entre las pinturas de las paredes—. Soy Hellen Rosier, de séptimo, y este año represento a los _Valiosos_. Flint, Montague y Bole están aquí para ayudarme, _y_ a ustedes.

_Bole_. Cuatro nombres. Pansy frunció el ceño y miró alrededor.

Desde el corredor al final del salón, apareció un estudiante que también los superaba por un par de años, con las manos en los bolsillos de un jean muggle y el cabello tan desarreglado como si acabase de salir de la cama. Era probable que así fuese.

—Suena muy interesante y todo, qué bien por ti que los representas —comentó Zabini, balanceándose sobre sus pies y dando vistazos en torno a ellos—, pero no estoy entendiendo nada, y no creo que ninguno quiera pasar _mucho_ tiempo aquí abajo con cuatro locos.

—Esto es una tradición desde los tiempos de Salazar Slytherin —Hellen resopló y comenzó a caminar alrededor del grupo, cerca de las paredes, a las que apuntó al pasar. Pansy ahogó un grito y tiró del brazo de Draco, al reconocer a los jóvenes que estaban en una de las pinturas. Su mejor amigo también lo hizo.

—Es padre —se movió deprisa hacia la pintura, donde un niño de cabello rubio y uno con gesto cansado compartían un sillón. Sentada en uno de los reposabrazos, Narcissa Black lucía orgullosa, a pesar de no pasar de los doce años—, y madre, y el tío Stephan.

—Mi madre también está acá —a Zabini le tembló la voz cuando echó a correr hacia un cuadro de una niña morena, presumida y altiva, en un sillón que tenía para ella sola.

—Y mis padres —Nott miraba hacia una pintura de un par de niños que sostenían una escultura de una serpiente, en piedra negra, en medio de ambos, como si se tratase de un trofeo.

—Hey, Sev también está aquí —Draco tocó el marco de una pintura, en la que un joven Severus estaba en un sillón. Se detuvo justo al lado, donde otro niño sonreía apenas; Pansy pensó que así se vería su mejor amigo, de tener el cabello negro y ondulado—. Y Reg.

—Mis tíos igual —Daphne se paró frente a unos niños sentados en extremos opuestos de un sillón, y se llevó una mano a la boca.

—Ellos son los _Valiosos_ —Hellen capturó de nuevo su atención con un chasquido de dedos, luego les hizo una seña para pedirles que se agrupasen. Algunos vacilaron, otros, como Draco y Zabini, se mantuvieron inmóviles junto a las pinturas de sus parientes; ella les dirigió miradas comprensivas a los que lo hicieron—. Cada año, a los de segundo se les asignan tres pruebas, y los que las completen primero o _mejor_, se ganan una gema para su anillo y un lugar en nuestro Salón de la Fama, la gloria eterna en Slytherin, el respeto de nuestra Casa. Es un juego, una competencia si así quieren verlo, _pero_ también más que eso.

—Todas las Casas de Hogwarts tienen un 'algo' —fue Flint el que retomó la palabra, su voz potente produjo ecos en la sala—; a los Slytherin se nos reconoce por ser ambiciosos. A menudo, la gente olvida que también somos astutos, que podemos ser inteligentes, valientes, leales. Cuando nos juzgan, eso está bien, porque no esperan gran cosa de nosotros y es aún más entretenido hacer algo grande y dejarlos sorprendidos.

—Se prueban los conocimientos y las habilidades, pero como siguen siendo niños, es más una cuestión de creatividad. Los que tienen más inventiva, ganan —Hellen caminó hacia una de las esculturas en exhibición; sólo entonces, Pansy reconoció que se trataba de la figura de un Basilisco alzado, listo para atacar—. A mi año, le tocó el Basilisco. Una de las pruebas consistía en buscar un tesoro en la parte más alta de todo Hogwarts, sin usar una escoba ni la varita; íbamos solos. Hubo cuerdas, y objetos mágicos para saltar, y alguien incluso utilizó una alfombra voladora que pertenecía a su abuelo. Yo le pedí a Dárdano, el Augurey de Ioannidis, que me subiese, y le di una golosina de mi lechuza a cambio; gané.

—A mi año le tocaba la serpiente constrictora africana —Bole se paró detrás de la escultura de un animal que se enroscaba sobre sí mismo y tenía la punta de la cola metida en la boca—. Íbamos en parejas. Una de las pruebas fue conseguir una pluma de Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore. Mi compañera se echó a llorar en su despacho y distrajo al director, y yo tomé una que estaba a punto de consumirse en llamas; ganamos. Otros terminaron arañados, atrapados por el director, o con quemaduras menores.

Hellen se movió al frente del grupo de niños, que volvían a estar formados en una línea, atentos a cada palabra que soltaban. Ella les mostró una leve sonrisa, para después pisar una piedra que sobresalía en el centro del salón circular, de la que se elevó un muro alto y delgado, con cuadros que enmarcaban trozos de pergamino antiguo. Tenían números.

—Nuestras cuentas —indicó, señalando la primera, la que estaba más alta—. Treinta y cinco mil cuarenta días, tres horas y once minutos, sin una entrada a Slytherin de alguien que no pertenezca a la Casa, 'intrusos', como dirían antes —apuntó la segunda—. Doscientos noventa y cuatro mil quinientos cincuenta y cuatro días desde la última vez que un estudiante de segundo se negó a participar. Tres mil novecientos dos días desde que no tuvimos un ganador para el Salón de la Fama —añadió junto al tercero—. Se actualizan por sí solos, dicen que el propio Slytherin los creó.

—¿Nos podemos negar? —la vocecita de Tracey cortó el silencio. Montague fue el que asintió.

—Claro, los que no quieran participar, devuelven el anillo y se van, _pero_ no pueden hablar con nadie sobre esto, ni saber de qué van las pruebas de sus compañeros, mucho menos ayudarlos, o habrá consecuencias.

—¿Qué tipo de consecuencias?

—El último que no cumplió, decidió seguir sus estudios en casa —Hellen los deslumbró con una sonrisa que era toda inocencia y la hacía lucir más joven. Se encogió de hombros—. El Salón de la Fama les da un objetivo a los de segundo año, desarrolla su potencial y mantiene la unidad de la Casa por los próximos grados; nada sirve más para confiar en un compañero, que pasar por un montón de cosas extrañas y difíciles con él. Es divertido, es un desafío, así que nadie los va a obligar. Llevar uno de los anillos de serpiente, y aún más estar entre los Valiosos, es motivo de orgullo.

—Pero hay reglas —Bole agregó—. Y la primera es que, quien quiera retirarse del juego, tiene que decirlo _ahora_, dar su anillo e irse a su cuarto. A partir de mañana, los anillos no se les pueden quitar hasta el final del año escolar. Hellen usará un encantamiento en ellos, que nadie más sabe retirar, y como hoy, se les van a calentar cuando tengamos que reunirnos por los resultados de una prueba o el aviso de la siguiente.

El silencio se formó en el salón. Los niños intercambiaron miradas, hubo murmullos disimulados, e incluso un sonido agudo de frustración.

—Por Merlín, si mi madre ganó en su año, seguro que yo _también_ puedo —espetó Zabini, cruzándose de brazos. Los comentarios que le siguieron a ese permanecían dentro de la misma corriente.

—Mis padres participaron, ¿por qué no lo haría yo?

—Si mis tíos pudieron, yo también.

—Tiene que ser divertido, si hasta Snape lo hizo de joven.

Se percató, al ver a sus amigos, de que Draco y Harry la miraban a ella a su vez. Pansy sonrió y asintió.

—Padre jugó y ganó —les recordó—, y el tío Lucius y la tía Narcissa también.

—Y nosotros vamos a jugar _y_ ganar —Draco elevó el mentón, con esa sonrisa que prometía travesuras. Harry ladeó la cabeza y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Yo no tengo familia en Slytherin, pero supongo que sería aburrido que los dos jueguen y yo no —se encogió de hombros.

—Tú sólo te quieres meter en problemas otra vez, Potter.

—¿Y tú no?

Ambos niños se miraron y rieron por lo bajo, dándose débiles empujones.

—¿Se quedan todos? —Hellen recorrió con la mirada al grupo, del que recibía asentimientos, susurros y sonidos de afirmación—. En ese caso, les presento a la serpiente que les toca —girándose, se deslizó entre las pequeñas mesas instaladas en el salón, y se posicionó detrás de una escultura larguirucha de tres cabezas. Posó una mano encima de la del medio—. _Runespoor_. La bestia africana de tres cabezas; una es calculadora, una es soñadora, la otra es agresiva y venenosa. Queremos que se junten en grupos de tres para las pruebas, y juren frente a Bole y a mí, que ni una palabra de esto saldrá de aquí, no lo hablarán con nadie más que los que estamos presentes, y si los llegan a descubrir, asumirán su castigo, serán descalificados y no mencionarán nada de lo que vieron ni oyeron esta noche.

Pansy se enganchó a un brazo de Draco y uno de Harry, los escuchó emitir quejidos falsos y reír, respectivamente. Los demás grupos se formaron casi tan rápido como el suyo. Hellen los hizo acomodarse en una columna, para jurar, varita en mano, que mantendrían en secreto el _juego de los Slytherin_; en cada uno, utilizó un encantamiento largo y complicado en los anillos, que los hicieron sentir que la pieza se apretaba un poco más alrededor de sus meñiques, sin llegar a ser una presión incómoda ni dolorosa.

—Cada equipo necesitará un líder —anunció Bole después— y un Guardián. Elijan como líder al que crean que puede llevarlos a la victoria, y para la elección de Guardián, nos tienen a nosotros cuatro. Los Guardianes nos encargamos de protegerlos, y al secreto del juego, frente a los maestros, en la medida de lo posible, les explicamos las reglas en cada prueba, y les decimos qué _no_ pueden hacer. No les vamos a dar respuestas claras ni soluciones, ténganlo en mente, pero si llegan a estar en un apuro, somos nosotros quienes los vamos a sacar de ahí, así que necesitarán tener plena confianza en el que elijan.

—Eso suena a que nadie va a querer a Montague, después de lo que nos hizo en el tren —Zabini se burló, algunos susurros de acuerdo lo siguieron. El aludido bufó.

—Yo sí —Nott levantó un poco una mano. Detrás de él, dos niñas formaban parte de su grupo; una era Millicent, la otra pertenecía al segundo dormitorio, por lo que Pansy no la conocía bien—, Montague al menos es alguien familiar para nosotros. Y _algo_ sabrá hacer.

Los niños se rieron, mientras que Montague mascullaba sobre posibles accidentes que tendrían si seguían haciendo eso.

—¿Quién va a ser nuestro líder? —Harry alternó la mirada entre ella y Draco, deteniéndose por un segundo más en él. Pansy le dio un suave jalón a su mejor amigo para que diese un paso por delante de ellos.

—Draco.

—¿Qué más? Haré ese _sacrificio_ de ser el líder —Draco se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó aún más de lo usual; ambos hicieron un esfuerzo por no reírse de su expresión de autosuficiencia.

—¿Y nuestro Guardián?

El grupo de Daphne, Tracey y otra niña del segundo dormitorio acababa de adelantarse para pedir a Bole. Hubo risitas y chillidos mal disimulados cuando él aceptó y les mostró una media sonrisa. Pansy se abstuvo de rodar los ojos; en cambio, se inclinó sobre uno de los hombros de su mejor amigo, para susurrarle al oído.

—Hellen tiene una piedra en el anillo, Flint no. Conociéndolo, no ganó, y está ayudando porque es de los mayores y coopera bastante con la Casa.

Draco asintió despacio, de forma apenas perceptible.

—Queremos a Hellen.

—¡La íbamos a pedir nosotros! —Zabini, que iba con Crabbe y Goyle, se cruzó de brazos, aunque tenía una sonrisa ligera—. Supongo que nos quedaremos con Flint, ya qué. Eso lo hará más espectacular cuando ganemos.

Flint comenzó a reprenderlos y amenazarlos con abandonarlos si no le tenían respeto como Guardián, a la vez que Hellen caminaba hacia ellos en un revoloteo de su camisón blanco. Se paró y los observó uno a uno, ensanchando su sonrisa.

—_De nuevo_. Hellen Rosier —tendió una de sus manos. Harry reaccionó primero al estrecharla. Draco, cuando le llegó el turno, se inclinó para besarle el dorso. La muchacha asintió, como si acabase de confirmar algo, y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a Pansy—. Eh, tengo una chica, eso es bueno. El año pasado me tocó un grupo de varones, y no había forma de pararlos de hacer locuras. ¿Serás mi voz de la razón con estos dos, bonita?

Ella no dudó en asentir con ganas y le estrechó la mano.

—Me dijeron que son Malfoy, Potter. _Potter_, ¿cierto? —repitió, relajando sus facciones cuando Harry asintió—. No es un apellido común aquí. Y Parkinson, ¿verdad? —ella también movió la cabeza, a modo de afirmación—. ¿Quién es el líder?

—Draco —ambos contestaron al unísono, y a su vez, Draco susurró un "yo". Hellen arqueó las cejas por un instante.

—Malfoy. ¿Sabes que tu madre fue la líder de su grupo? Los cuadros lo dicen en una de las esquinas. Si eres tan listo como ella, ustedes tres y yo nos lleváremos bien, ¿de acuerdo? —se agachó un poco, lo suficiente para quedar a la misma altura de ellos—. Ya hablaremos otro día sobre las funciones del líder y los guardianes. Hoy, quiero que suban, vayan a descansar y estén listos para el primer día de clases; recuerden que no se lo pueden contar a nadie. Les prometo que lo haremos maravilloso, ¿bien?

Los tres dieron respuestas positivas. Ella se irguió, dio el aviso de que el tiempo se les había terminado, y recogió su antorcha, para encenderla con un encantamiento, y abrir la marcha de vuelta a la Sala Común.

—Si esto es tradición y es un juego, ¿por qué no sólo decirnos y avisarnos, en lugar de hacer todo lo del tren e intentar asustarnos? —la voz de Zabini resonaba entre las paredes de piedra, a medida que ascendían por los escalones. Ellos iban justo detrás de Hellen, los otros los seguían.

—Montague, ya les dije —replicó Flint—. Se supone que _no_ lo haría después del problema en que nos metió el año pasado. Pero también es una buena forma de probarlos, ¿no? ¿Quién fue el que agarró a la serpiente primero?

—Pansy —fue Draco el que le respondió, ella lo abrazó al percibir el deje de orgullo con que lo dijo. Él rodó los ojos, pero la dejó caminar pegada a su costado.

Alcanzaron la Sala Común, los Guardianes les dieron un momento más para hacerles alguna pregunta, mientras Hellen se ocupaba de cerrar el pasaje secreto. Ellos tres se despidieron y caminaron sin prisas hacia el pasillo que dividía los dormitorios.

Pansy frenó justo donde tenían que ir por direcciones opuestas, y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de su mejor amigo. Harry, a unos pasos de distancia, se detuvo y los miró de reojo.

—¿Necesitas hablarlo? —murmuró, sin mover los labios más de lo necesario. Percibió la tensión, y posterior pérdida de esta, cuando Draco contuvo un suspiro. Luego negó—. ¿Ni siquiera lo de los carruajes?

Él volvió a negar. Pansy apretó los labios un momento, y se armó de valor para decir, aún más bajo:

—¿Y sobre Francia?

Cuando su mejor amigo se puso rígido, supo que acababa de dar en el clavo. Pero él siempre sería _él_, así que no se sintió sorprendida cuando se zafó de su agarre con sutileza y dio un paso lejos.

—Sólo fue un viaje, Pans. En serio —vio hacia otro lado, donde Harry lo esperaba, supuso—. Vacaciones, algo divertido. No pasó mucho más de lo que ya les dije en mis cartas.

—Draco...

—En serio, Pansy —insistió, girándose hacia ella. Sus ojos eran dos rendijas desafiantes, la niña sabía que no irían a ningún lado ni llegarían a nada, _no esa vez_—. Tengo derecho a divertirme un poco, ¿no?

Ella soltó un bufido de risa.

—Claro que sí. Buenas noches —se acercó para depositar un beso en su mejilla, y se despidió de Harry con un gesto, que él le devolvió.

Se quedó allí por un rato, en la intersección entre los dormitorios. Observó a sus amigos dirigirse a su cuarto, Draco sonriendo a algo que Harry le decía, la plática que sólo se escuchaba como un murmullo distante. Aun cuando desaparecieron de su vista, tenía la misma sensación de que se _perdía_ de un detalle, que experimentó cuando su mejor amigo le había anunciado que se iría por un mes al extranjero.

Tal vez podría llamarle _presentimiento_. Tal vez no.

Decidió que sería buena idea escribirle una carta a su hermano antes de irse a dormir, y tarareó al ir hacia su propio dormitorio.

* * *

**Hoy no habrá súper nota porque estoy trayendo esto rapidito ¿?¿?**

**De verdad que me encantan las interacciones Sly y la trama en torno a la que gira este libro, así que me entusiasmaba la idea de traerles algo pronto, dhjhfkf.**

**Si tienen alguna pregunta, recuerden que puedan dejármela, que yo leo todo ;)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	21. 19 L2

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 2. **_**Harry Potter y la leyenda de Slytherin.**_

* * *

**Capítulo diecinueve: **_De cuando los Sly siguen estando algo locos (pero resulta que son buenos amigos)_

Harry estaba ahí la primera vez que _sucedió_.

No había pasado más de dos días desde el inicio del curso. Era una de esas mañanas tranquilas en las que podían desayunar en el Gran Comedor; pocos estudiantes estaban levantados a esa hora, no tenían clases hasta el segundo período y podían tomárselo con calma. Pansy tarareaba mientras probaba las diferentes mermeladas en bocados pequeños de una tostada, Draco regañaba por segunda vez en los últimos cinco minutos a Lep, que intentaba subirse a la mesa con las patas delanteras.

No la vieron de inmediato. Una lechuza pequeña, marrón y de motas más claras en el pecho, revoloteó hacia su mesa y estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra el plato de huevos revueltos de su amigo.

El niño-que-brillaba rodó los ojos, masculló acerca de _animales poco entrenados, dueños irresponsables _y_ correo sin razón_, se sacó una golosina de un saco miniatura que guardaba en la túnica y se la tendió, a la vez que desataba el trozo de pergamino que le colgaba de una pata. Dejó que el ave se marchara por las aberturas del comedor, antes de desenrollarlo y darle un vistazo.

Que se quedase quieto de pronto fue, para Harry que estaba sentado a su lado, la pista de que _algo_ ocurría. Cuando abandonó la tostada a medio comer en el plato, este decidió que _no_ eran imaginaciones suyas, pero Draco volvió a enrollarlo, se lo metió en la túnica, y reanudó su desayuno sin decirle una palabra a ninguno de los dos.

Frente a ellos, Pansy le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, a la que sólo pudo responder encogiéndose de hombros y boqueando.

_"¿Viste?"_ dijo con el movimiento de labios, sin emitir sonido alguno. Harry frunció el ceño al negar. ¡Él no _leía_ el correo de otras personas!

La niña debió comprenderlo porque se acomodó en el asiento y utilizó un tono suave cuando se dirigió a Draco.

—¿Esa no es una lechuza de Hogwarts?

Él la observó de reojo, la máscara Malfoy de indiferencia puesta en su lugar. Le dedicó su atención al conejo, entregándole un trozo de fruta y apartando las orejas de sí mismo, para que no le llenase la ropa de pelaje. No volvió a mirarla cuando respondió.

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Supones?

—Sí, Pansy, _supongo_.

Ella volvió a ver hacia Harry, como si pensase que él lograría darle una respuesta que no encontraría de otro modo. De nuevo, sólo pudo encogerse de hombros.

—¿Fue una carta equivocada? —probó. Draco giró la cabeza, apenas lo suficiente para que pudiese verlo de perfil.

—Sí.

Aguardó un momento más; al no tener ninguna réplica de ellos, se limitó a terminar su comida y mantener a su conejo lejos de la de los demás. Pansy, desde el otro asiento, gesticuló en dirección a ambos, con una pregunta silenciosa en los ojos. Harry observó a su amigo, luego a ella, y se encogió de hombros, por tercera vez.

Por aquel entonces, creía que si _algo_ le llegaba a ocurrir a Draco, se los contaría. Pero no lo hizo, y al menos por ese día, no insistieron más al respecto.

En la tarde, cuando les tocaba una práctica de Quidditch y Pansy estaba en la sección avanzada de la biblioteca, buscando libros de _Encantamientos_ que pudiesen ayudarla, se desviaron del camino al campo. Harry se detuvo al final del tramo de escaleras que daba hacia la Lechucería, cuando el otro niño empezó a subir. Sólo cuando estaba por perderse de vista, lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Dame un momento, Potter.

Él asintió despacio, sin pensarlo, y lo observó desaparecer en la parte alta de la torre. Justo como dijo, no le tomó mucho, quizás ni siquiera un minuto. Al bajar, lucía más que dispuesto a arrastrarlo a la práctica.

Ya que no le contó, él no preguntó.

—_0—_

Harry lo vio cerrar las cortinas del dosel de su cama, dejándolos a ambos apartados de los atisbos de luz verdosa de las mazmorras y cualquier mirada de Nott, si es que se molestaba en sacar la cabeza de su propio espacio y apartaba los ojos de sus libros un segundo, lo que era poco probable. Draco se reacomodó sobre el colchón, con las piernas cruzadas, y apartó los pergaminos en los que él estaba escribiendo una carta para su madre, contándole los _sucesos_ de esos primeros tres días de clases.

Un rato atrás, su amigo se había instalado frente a él, pero dado que llevaban a cabo anotaciones en papel y medidas, ocuparon extremos opuestos de la cama y no intervinieron en el trabajo del contrario. En algún punto, debió tomar una decisión, o de otro modo, no habría captado su atención de forma tan clara.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que ya sé cómo hicieron los Merodeadores para que el Mapa se borrase y volviese a dibujar —soltó de sopetón, dando un breve vistazo a sus papeles. Apretó los labios un instante—. Y tengo una idea de cómo se puede mejorar, pero tendríamos que preparar un borrador para probarlo.

Harry parpadeó. Le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de a _qué_ se refería y comprender sus palabras.

_Mejorar._

Contuvo una sonrisa, guardó la primera cuartilla de su correspondencia en el sobre que ocuparía después, y se inclinó hacia adelante para estar más cerca de los pergaminos de trazos del castillo, acotaciones de caligrafía precisa y otra idéntica, pero más descuidada por la rapidez con que escribía, montones de sumas en las orillas del papel.

—Tengo la teoría de que se puede hacer con una combinación de hechizos de reconocimiento y magia conjunta, diciéndole a quién _no_ mostrarse específicamente, o qué revelarle a _ciertas_ personas —habló más acelerado de lo usual, pasando las páginas y poniéndolas en una pila que, a sus ojos, carecía de sentido; su amigo observaba el papel como si tuviese cada secreto del universo—. No pudieron haberle dicho _sólo_ a quiénes mostrarse, porque no podrías usarlo, y si lo hubiesen adaptado _sólo_ a sus familias, yo nunca lo hubiese abierto. Esta magia nos tomaría muchísimo tiempo, porque tenemos que investigar, reinterpretar, probar, y no es seguro que salga bien, pero sé que Severus tiene pociones con las que humedece los manuscritos de sus recetas para que no se dañen, y tintas especiales para desvanecer la letra, darles colores, cambiarla si alguien más las ve; estoy seguro de que puedo averiguar cómo se hacen. Incluso podría conseguir algunos de los ingredientes, pero te aviso que no deben ser pociones simples…

Draco alzó la mirada hacia él cuando transcurrió un momento y no hubo respuesta de su parte. Harry no sabía qué clase de expresión tenía, sólo que debía ser una _muy_ cómica, por la manera en que él lo observó como si hubiese enloquecido.

—¿Qué? —le espetó. Si no hubiesen estado sólo iluminados por el _lumos_ de sus varitas, que yacían en el borde del colchón, habría creído que el tono oscuro que notó en sus mejillas _sí_ era un rubor. Él esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

—Eres un genio, Draco.

El niño se quedó inmóvil, tal vez incluso retuvo la respiración por un breve instante. Luego se enderezó y completó la pila de papeles, de modo que todo lo que le pertenecía estuvo recogido pronto.

—Pensaré que _eso_ es que te gustó la idea y tendré que pasar muchas horas con mi padrino estos días, para conseguir los ingredientes y las instrucciones…

Harry asintió. Al percatarse de que desviaba la mirada hacia unas notas en el pergamino, se echó más hacia adelante y se forzó a quedar dentro de su campo de visión.

—_También_ significa que eres increíble por hacer todo esto.

Draco parpadeó. La forma en que boqueó, tomado desprevenido por completo, y la máscara de indiferencia marca Malfoy se derrumbó, lo inundó con una emoción cálida que le dio ganas de reír.

Él tomó una almohada y le pegó en la cabeza con esta, cuando lo escuchó. Harry ahogó un grito. Cayó de lado sobre el colchón, interponiendo los brazos entre su rostro y la nueva _arma_ de Draco.

—Merlín, Potter, no te mataría tomarte algo en serio por una vez —mascullaba, entre golpes sin fuerza que le daba. Harry se retorcía e intentaba dejar de _reírse_—. Se supone que estoy haciendo esto por los dos, no seas animal, idiota...

—¡No estoy diciendo nada malo! —chilló, arrebatándole la almohada y arrojándola tan lejos como podía, sin sacarla del colchón.

Draco estaba sobre él, con la respiración errática, el rostro teñido de un color rojo que lo oscurecía más a la tenue luz que tenían, una mirada que pretendía ser recriminadora. Y lo único en lo que pudo pensar era en lo _afortunado_ que se sentía.

—Porque se supone que es algo de los dos —siguió al no notar una interrupción inmediata, despacio, bajo, del modo en que sabía que Pansy hacía cuando quería tranquilizar a su amigo—, y yo sólo he ido contigo a explorar el castillo y te he escuchado tener un _millón_ de ideas sobre lo que podríamos hacer para cambiarlo. Tú has acomodado los dibujos, has puesto pasadizos nuevos, quitado los que no sirven. Te pusiste a leer sobre eso en vacaciones; Draco, por Merlín, ¿_también_ lo investigabas mientras estabas en Francia?

Le llevó un momento asentir de forma escueta. Harry sintió que su sonrisa crecía al sacudir la cabeza.

—Allí fue donde se me ocurrió lo de las pociones —aclaró, en un murmullo.

—De eso hablo —bufó—. Prácticamente lo has hecho todo- todo lo que es _complicado_. Es increíble. _Eres_ increíble —se corrigió a sí mismo, seguro de que no captaría a lo que se refería, basándose en la manera tan _extrañada_ en que lo miraba.

—El mapa es tuyo —le recordó después de unos segundos, en voz aún más baja.

—Tú lo has usado más que yo.

—No habría sabido usarlo, si no me hubieses contado de las claves.

Harry arqueó las cejas.

—¿Me estás dando crédito?

Draco parpadeó, de nuevo. Luego abrió mucho los ojos, como si acabase de caer en cuenta de lo que hacía, y resopló al erguirse, de brazos cruzados.

—No te lo mereces. Es obvio que todo esto se debe a mí, y cuando quede _mejor_ de lo que es, también será por _mí_; a tu pequeña cabeza nunca se le habría ocurrido cambiarlo —elevó la barbilla, en un gesto prepotente que tendría que haberlo molestado, pero lo había visto tantas veces que se limitó a rodar los ojos—. Estoy seguro de que ni siquiera te habrías molestado en averiguar qué hechizos lo hacían ser así.

—No, creo que no lo habría hecho —reconoció él, seguido de un lento asentimiento.

Las siguientes palabras, por la expresión contrariada de Draco, debieron costarle un poco más. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Pero —pronunció despacio, medido—, probablemente, sea una de esas cosas que no habría hecho si no hubiese sido por _ti_.

Fue el turno de Harry de parpadear. Presionó la almohada, en posición vertical, sobre el colchón, y se abrazó a esta, apoyando la barbilla en uno de los extremos.

—¿Cómo es eso?

Su amigo emitió un leve sonido de frustración y reacomodó la pila de papeles, en tres montones en esa ocasión; él no podía encontrar la diferencia, ni tenía idea de qué método de clasificación usaba, si es que tenía uno.

—Nunca le diría a Pansy que salga conmigo a explorar el castillo de noche —mencionó, en un tono que indicaba que era una cuestión de lógica para él. Harry no entendía qué tendría de malo que lo hubiese hecho, pero se abstuvo de decirlo—, no me metería en problemas como los del año pasado, ni pasaría tanto tiempo leyendo sobre estas cosas. Y creo que tampoco tendría a alguien con quien _hablar_ en Slytherin —apretó los labios después de comentarlo, apartando la mirada.

—Tendrías a Pansy.

Él lo observó por un instante. Negó.

—Severus me explicó que los dormitorios de las mazmorras se adaptan al número de estudiantes; los cuartos más grandes son para cinco, y los usan los años que no tienen más estudiantes. Somos seis varones en segundo. Si tú- —una breve pausa, en la que tomó una inhalación, que no habría sido perceptible si no se hubiesen quedado en un sepulcral silencio cuando se calló—, si- si no hubieses venido a Slytherin, tendríamos un cuarto para todos. Zabini no es de confianza, aunque me podría llegar a agradar, y Crabbe y Goyle son brutos y se les nota desde lejos, deben ser peor de cerca, y a Nott, bueno, no podría acercarme _demasiado_ a Nott, incluso ahora, porque su familia y la mía están a niveles y en situaciones _muy_ diferentes en este momento, y él tiene que saber que lo mejor es que _no_ nos vean juntos y- —se detuvo. Otra inhalación—, y _sé_ que no tendría nadie con quien hablar.

Entonces Harry comprendió, de golpe, que el problema no era alguien con quien _hablar_.

—¿En serio crees que no habrías hecho un amigo aquí? —no pudo evitar el deje de incredulidad y el bufido que acompañaron sus palabras—. Todavía tendrías a Pansy —insistió también. Draco rodó los ojos.

—Pansy es una niña, y más que eso, es _Pansy_.

—Pensé que confiabas en ella.

—Confío en ella —asintió sin el menor rastro de duda. Harry se sintió desorientado—. No es lo mismo, Potter, no seas tonto.

—Creo que no estoy entendiendo algo.

—Qué sorpresa.

Draco se echó hacia un lado para esquivar el manotazo que pretendía atinarle. Volvió a enderezarse y repasó uno de los bordes de un pergamino con el índice, aunque sus ojos estaban puestos en él.

—Pansy me adora, por si no lo has notado.

Él frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior un instante.

—Lo dices como si fuese algo malo.

—Lo es —ladeó la cabeza y apartó la mirada un momento, luego se centró de nuevo en él—, _casi_ siempre.

—Es tu mejor amiga y te quiere, ¿cómo puede ser malo? —Harry parpadeó cuando lo vio negar repetidas veces, despacio—. ¿Qué?

—_Adorar _y_ querer_ no es lo mismo, Potter.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Draco emitió un largo "hm" y jugueteó con la bata que tenía encima del pijama, tironeando de un extremo de la cinta con que la cerraba.

—Míralo así: Sirius te adora —aguardó su asentimiento para continuar—, pero la tía Lily te _quiere_. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? —utilizó sus palabras exactas y arqueó una ceja.

Él se tomó un instante para pensarlo. Su madre podía ser demasiado cariñosa, o exagerada, se irritaba con facilidad. Sirius estaba loco y le gustaban las bromas.

—Sirius nunca me ha regañado —musitó, con la vaga sensación de que acababa de tener una revelación—, ni siquiera cuando le dimos una serpiente de tres cabezas. Le pareció _divertido_ que lo hiciéramos, en realidad. Mamá sí lo hace, y se molesta, y a veces llora cuando se preocupa demasiado por mí o por...

_Por papá._

Se abstuvo de añadirlo. Draco debió captarlo, de todos modos, y asintió.

—¿Ya lo entiendes?

Harry dejó la almohada a un lado y flexionó las piernas, para pegarlas a su pecho y rodearlas con los brazos.

—Supongo que sí —se encogió un poco de hombros—. ¿Qué crees que habrías hecho entonces, si yo no estuviese aquí?

—Molestaría a los de Gryffindor —Draco arrugó la nariz—, tal vez también a los de Hufflepuff. Me _moriría_ de aburrimiento.

Su amigo bufó cuando se percató de que volvía a sonreír.

—No me gusta que molestes a los demás.

—Lo sé.

—Así que es muy bueno que yo esté aquí.

No recibió una respuesta. Draco tomó uno de los pergaminos de la pila del medio y se lo tendió, aclarándose la garganta por segunda vez.

—Aún no puedo mantener las transformaciones del borrador, pero ya sé que se pueden deshacer rápido si lo necesitamos de...

—Podrías haber dicho que _sí_ es bueno que esté aquí y no ignorarme —estiró la pierna para darle una patada sin fuerza y volvió a acomodarse. Draco le regresó el gesto y dobló las suyas.

—Nunca pedí un amigo, fuiste tú el que llegó con su cabezota despeinada y se escondió detrás de unas macetas, pensando que no lo veríamos. Deberías ser el que diga lo maravilloso que es tenerme cerca.

—Es maravilloso tenerte cerca —recitó, en el tono más solemne que podía permitirse cuando aguantaba la risa.

Draco se quedó callado unos segundos y revolvió los papeles, sin dirigirle otra mirada.

—…te decía que me falta práctica con la transfiguración —prosiguió. Harry comenzó a reírse—. Cállate, Potter —le arrebató la almohada para darle con ella de nuevo en la cabeza. Rodó por la cama, cogió la otra y se lo devolvió.

De alguna manera, terminaron dando vueltas en un enredo de cobijas y extremidades sobre la cama, dándose almohadazos, hasta que Harry rodó fuera del colchón, su grito ahogado y el ruido sordo de la caída haciendo eco en el cuarto. En la cama más alejada, Nott asomó la cabeza desde un lado de las cortinas.

—¿Se están peleando? —preguntó, con voz calmada.

Harry, medio sentado, medio agachado en el piso, con una mano en su adolorida espalda, y Draco, de rodillas sobre el colchón, en el centro de un desastre de papeles, negaron al mismo tiempo. Nott arqueó las cejas, les dio un último vistazo, luego volvió a meterse dentro de su dosel.

Un momento después de que hubiese desaparecido entre los pliegues de la tela, los niños intercambiaron una mirada y se echaron a reír. Draco masculló acerca de lo _malos_ compañeros de cuarto que debían ser, mientras estiraba las manos hacia él y lo ayudaba a subir a la cama; después fue Harry el que tuvo que reorganizar los pergaminos como su amigo dictaba, entre débiles protestas y uno que otro almohadazo.

Una vez que lo tuvieron más o menos decente, se recostaron en lados opuestos de la cama, y escuchó al niño-que-brillaba hablar acerca de lo que pensaba que podían hacer con el mapa y cómo conseguirlo.

—_0—_

Cuando tomaron la decisión de que Draco tendría que averiguar sobre las recetas para las tintas especiales, les llevó una semana tener una menor idea de con qué ingredientes tendrían que contar, otra más para contactar a Sirius a través de los fragmentos de espejo y preguntarle si podía conseguírselos.

Estaban a mitad de septiembre cuando los anillos de serpiente ardieron en contacto con su piel. Draco y él ocupaban uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea. El niño le acariciaba la cabeza a Lep, que estaba sobre su regazo, de forma distraída, y acababa de meter a su túnica un trozo de pergamino que una lechuza —la misma marrón de las últimas ocasiones— le había dado durante la cena. Pansy estaba sobre un sillón más pequeño, frente a una mesa que tenía abarrotada de libros. Los tres levantaron las cabezas al sentir la quemazón.

La Sala Común de Slytherin se encontraba casi vacía a esa hora, a excepción de ellos tres, y un grupo de quinto que caminaba en dirección a los dormitorios.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Harry se inclinó hacia ellos, con un pequeño puchero.

—No nos dijeron a dónde teníamos que ir cuando pasará, sólo que habría reunión —aclaró Draco, desviando la mirada hacia los pasillos que daban a los cuartos. Por ahí, dos de las niñas de su año, y el grupo completo de Zabini, estaban bajando.

Sus compañeros recorrieron la sala con un vistazo, se fijaron en ellos, y se dispersaron para colocarse en diferentes muebles, alejados entre sí. Un momento más tarde, Nott entró desde los pasillos de las mazmorras, acompañado de la niña Greengrass y uno de los Guardianes, Bole.

Los anillos quemaron por segunda vez, hubo algunos quejidos y sacudidas de manos disimuladas, en intentos de calmar la sensación vaga de ardor, más fastidiosa que dolorosa. Los de quinto se perdieron por el corredor.

Flint llegó desde uno de los pasillos que daba a los dormitorios, silbó, del modo en que lo hacía para llamar la atención de su equipo de Quidditch, y caminó hacia la pared por la que se accedía al pasaje. Hizo un gesto vago, a la nada, luego se detuvo frente a esta.

Cuando un sonido de arrastre precedió a la abertura que se abrió, revelando a Hellen, los niños en la sala se pusieron de pie. La muchacha les sonrió desde lo alto del tramo de escaleras que llevaba abajo; tenía la antorcha verde en una de las manos, y aún vestía la túnica del uniforme, a pesar de que era tarde.

—Por aquí —indicó, dándose la vuelta para guiarlos hacia abajo. El grupo de Zabini fueron los primeros en seguirla, después Flint, los demás niños fueron detrás. La columna finalizaba con Bole.

Alcanzaron el Salón de la Fama entre murmullos. Montague ya estaba allí, con una canasta de mimbre a un lado, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la túnica.

El grupo de niños se volvió a separar, agrupándose de acuerdo a los equipos escogidos, y vieron a los mayores formar un círculo en el que intercambiaron susurros. Hellen asintió a algo que le dijeron, y se giró hacia ellos.

—La primera prueba se puede cumplir en el plazo desde el día de hoy hasta el primero de noviembre —comenzó a decir ella, agachándose para recoger el cesto—. Y se trata de _fantasmas_.

—¿Fantasmas?

—¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer con ellos?

—No esperarán que traigamos uno, ¿verdad?

Las voces se mezclaron, hasta que fue imposible distinguir de quién era el comentario que escuchaban. Flint tuvo que volver a silbar, esa vez con un ruido agudo que los hizo encogerse, para provocar el silencio en el salón.

—Escuchen antes de hablar —dictó. Al ver que nadie la volvía a interrumpir, sacó un frasco de la canasta y se los mostró—. Quiero que sus líderes de equipo vengan aquí y tomen esto, y lo cuiden, porque son los únicos que tenemos y no pueden hacer la prueba si los pierden o rompen.

Draco se adelantó para ir a recogerlo, junto a Zabini, Nott y Greengrass. Hellen les habló en voz baja y los dejó regresar con sus equipos.

—¿Qué es, qué es? —Pansy se acercó para descubrir de qué se trataba la prueba, pero el frasco que su amigo sostenía, era similar a uno de los viales que utilizaban en las clases de _Pociones_, con un corcho para mantenerlo sellado. Estaba vacío.

—No tiene nada —observó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Para qué son? —Nott alzó la voz para hacerse oír por encima de las débiles pláticas de los demás.

—Queremos que nos traigan _plasma_.

—¿Plasma? —fue Greengrass la que miró al resto, en busca de alguna respuesta.

Pansy, junto a ellos, dio un pequeño brinco y ahogó un grito.

—Quieren que cacemos fantasmas —soltó, llevándose ambas manos a la boca y mirando a los Guardianes con ojos enormes y asustadizos.

—No _cazarlos_ —Bole replicó, en tono suave—, eso nos metería en problemas a todos. Queremos _un poco_ del plasma que compone los cuerpos espectrales de los fantasmas, sólo una muestra.

—¿Cómo se recoge eso? —preguntó Draco.

—Esa es una buena pregunta —Montague esbozó una sonrisa burlona, a la vez que daba un paso hacia adelante—. Los frascos están encantados por un primo mío para contener el plasma en particular, y el corcho absorbe cualquier tipo de magia que quieran utilizar para ayudarse. No son irrompibles, pero resisten bastante.

—Dependiendo del fantasma, el plasma se puede conseguir de formas distintas. Por eso tienen más de un mes para averiguar cómo hacerlo.

—Pero eso no es todo —Bole los sorprendió, arrebatándole algunos quejidos a varios de ellos, que pensaban que ya era suficiente con tener que buscar una _parte_ de un fantasma—, porque esta prueba tiene tres reglas importantes que a Hellen se le están olvidando.

La muchacha soltó una risa culpable y se encogió de hombros, a la vez que daba un paso al frente y retomaba la palabra.

—Primera regla: aunque pueden conseguirlo de _cualquier_ fantasma de Hogwarts, ellos no deben _saber_ que lo hicieron —elevó el índice, continuó con el dedo medio—. Segunda regla: pueden buscarlo en un sitio donde estén solos o sean ustedes y los fantasmas, está prohibido que algún otro _vivo_ los vea mientras lo hacen, en especial estudiantes de otras Casas y profesores —levantó el anular también—. Tercera regla: _juego justo_.

—No queremos trampas, ni jugarretas, ni peleas entre los equipos —añadió Bole—. Esto no es Quidditch, y los Slytherin no van contra _otros_ Slytherin. Pueden ayudarse, hablar de la prueba, investigar juntos, pero no usar el mismo método para conseguir el plasma; tienen que avisarnos cómo planean obtenerlo, y es muy probable que estemos cerca cuando lo hagan, para asegurarnos de que no se pongan en peligro.

—Sí saben que _no_ nos dijeron nada sobre cómo conseguirlo, ¿verdad? —Zabini se cruzó de brazos, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Les toca leer mucho —Montague se rio, sin ganas—. Y una cosa más: recuerden que los Guardianes les dirán lo que _no_ pueden hacer, no lo van a resolver por ustedes.

—Si tienen alguna duda, pueden preguntarle a sus Guardianes —Hellen los alentó con un gesto amplio—, pero por lo demás, es mejor que los llevemos de vuelta a la Sala Común.

Harry estaba por girarse hacia sus amigos, cuando sintió la mano de Pansy cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca. Ella sostenía también a Draco, y tiró con suavidad de los dos.

—¿No deberíamos...? —dejó las palabras en el aire, con el ceño un poco fruncido y un puchero.

—¿Qué cosa?

Draco fue el que asintió y se separó de ellos, para ir con su Guardiana. Ella se inclinó, lo necesario para que quedasen a la misma altura, y escuchó lo que le dijo en silencio, dando leves asentamientos de vez en cuando, hasta que por una frase que debió utilizar, Hellen miró en dirección a ambos. Después comenzó a gesticular al explicarle.

Su amigo asintió, y volvió junto a ellos, después de que Hellen le hubiese dado un ligero apretón en el hombro.

—Sí —fue lo único que le dijo a Pansy, que asintió también, y se dio varios toques en el cuello de la túnica, donde Lep reposaba convertido en un fragmento de la tela, para que despertase.

—Podría decirle a mi hermano que nos consiga los libros de la biblioteca de padre, no sería tan difícil si...

La niña se alejó entre murmullos. Draco la siguió unos pasos, para luego darse cuenta de que Harry no hacía lo mismo y detenerse.

—¿Qué pasa, Potter?

El aludido hizo un puchero.

—No sé de qué hablan en secreto.

Él lo observó por un momento. Se fijó en los demás niños y los estudiantes mayores, luego soltó un largo suspiro, y le tendió la mano. Harry se cruzó de brazos.

—No seas tonto, ven.

—¿A dónde?

Draco cabeceó, en dirección a las escaleras que llevaban de regreso a la sala.

—Te voy a contar, si vienes.

No se necesitó de más para convencerlo. Le sujetó la mano y se dejó guiar de regreso a las afueras del pasadizo, donde sólo estaba su amiga, contemplando la chimenea con una expresión pensativa, sus libros entre los brazos.

—¿Vas a dormir ya, Pans?

La niña asintió.

—Buenas noches a los dos —se aproximó para darle un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, esbozó una débil sonrisa, y marchó hacia los dormitorios.

Draco los hizo caminar en el sentido opuesto, hacia su propio cuarto.

—No me has contado nada —le recordó en cuanto estuvieron dentro, la puerta cerrándose detrás de ellos. Su amigo se rio por lo bajo.

—Paciencia, Potter.

Cuando se agachó junto a su baúl, Harry tuvo una idea bastante clara de por qué retiraba la cerradura mágica y rebuscaba dentro. No se sintió sorprendido de que luego sacase la capa de invisibilidad, y se pusiese de pie, para ir por los borradores de mapas y el original.

—¿A dónde vamos? —repitió, frunciendo el ceño. Draco lo miró por encima del hombro, con una media sonrisa.

—¿Cuántas veces vas a preguntármelo?

—Hasta que respondas, al menos.

Una vez que se guardó los mapas en la túnica, se acercó a él para pasarle la capa por encima de los hombros. Apenas comprobaba que sus pies no fuesen visibles, cuando la puerta se abrió con un estrépito. Nott entró, vio el cuarto vacío en apariencia, y se encaminó hacia el baño.

—Draco —se quejó en voz baja, mientras salían de la habitación. Sus otros compañeros se movían por el pasillo, hacia el segundo dormitorio de los varones, así que tuvieron que permanecer callados y apartarse, pegándose a una de las paredes hasta que hubiesen pasado.

De vuelta en la Sala Común, el grupo que era dirigido por Greengrass, rodeaba a Bole, los demás Guardianes se despedían y retiraban a sus respectivos cuartos. Los bordearon, manteniéndose lejos de cualquier mueble para evitar contactos accidentales, y frenaron junto a la salida por un momento, suficiente para que Bole terminase de despedir a las niñas y la Sala Común volviese a quedar desierta. Avanzaron hacia el pasillo de inmediato; Harry miraba alrededor, Draco le daba un vistazo al mapa y le susurraba a Lep, para que se quedase quieto.

—Draco —insistió, pero en cuanto abrió la boca para continuar, escuchó un tenue "sh". Su amigo le tapó la boca con una mano y los jaló hacia una de las paredes, a tiempo para evitar que Snape colisionase con ellos.

El profesor se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia, recorrió el pasillo con la mirada, como si supiese que _algo_ andaba mal; al no encontrar nada, frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia su oficina.

Harry se balanceó sobre sus pies e intentó soltarse, musitando con los labios apretados, por lo que sólo generaba ruidos vagos e ininteligibles. Después de un pisotón al suelo y un sonido particularmente fuerte, se forzó a abrir la boca y le pasó la lengua por la palma. Draco ahogó un grito y se echó hacia atrás, tan rápido que estuvo a punto de quitarles la capa de encima.

—No seas animal, Potter —masculló entre dientes, limpiándose la saliva de la mano contra la túnica de Harry. Fruncía la nariz.

—Podrías contestar en vez de sacarnos _así_.

—Yo no te obligué a venir —estrechó los ojos; aunque estuvo a punto de replicarle, cualquier indicio de una discusión desapareció cuando escucharon un graznido. Dieron un brinco, apegándose más a la pared, y se movieron de lado, lejos del campo de visión de Dárdano, que volaba en círculos cerca de las escaleras que daban al piso superior.

Permanecieron inmóviles por un rato, en silencio. Draco ladeaba la cabeza para que el pelaje de su conejo no le tapase, porque estaba envolviéndose igual que una bufanda en torno a su cuello, y revisaba las áreas más próximas en el mapa. Harry se quejaba con sonidos guturales, sin abrir la boca, y cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro.

—Draco...—comenzó, en cuanto el sonido de graznidos y aleteos se alejó lo suficiente para hacerse una idea de la distancia con respecto al pájaro.

—¿Ahora qué?

—Podrías decirme lo que sea que vayas a decir y ya.

Su amigo emitió un ruido que sonaba a una respuesta negativa, y dio un toque a uno de los bordes del mapa, antes de llevarlo en dirección al primer piso. Harry lo siguió para mantenerse bajo la capa, pero tras un momento, le sujetó el brazo para detenerlo.

—¿Qué?

—Contéstame.

Draco se sacudió para zafarse de su agarre. En un giro, quedaron cara a cara y se balancearon, casi cayéndose.

—No aquí.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque estamos en medio de un pasillo donde Snape nos puede oír —le dio un manotazo al aire, Harry se apartó por reflejo—. Y Pansy está _demasiado_ cerca.

Parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

El niño-que-brillaba se llevó un dedo a los labios y le indicó que siguiesen caminando con la otra mano, la que sujetaba el mapa. Después de un momento de vacilación, Harry dejó caer los hombros y se movió también.

Recorrieron el primer piso a paso lento, haciendo breves pausas cuando un Prefecto estaba cerca, o tenían que doblar en una esquina para evitar a la gata del conserje.

Cuando Draco los guío hacia una torre y comenzaron a ascender, el aire era lo bastante frío para hacerlos tiritar. El niño tuvo que hacer un movimiento de varita para ponerles un encantamiento de calefacción que no produjo mucha diferencia.

Se detuvieron en la parte más alta de una estructura circular, en la que las paredes poseían arcos que daban hacia la noche de Escocia. Draco se salió de la capa y se envolvió mejor en su bata, a la vez que iba hacia la orilla de la torre y tomaba asiento, el mapa en mano, a la vista en todo momento. Harry se quedó, oculto, a unos pasos de distancia.

Cuando exhaló, el vaho fue de un blanco notable.

—Eres malo con los amuletos de calor —mencionó. Oyó el bufido ajeno.

—Hazlo tú mismo, si te crees muy bueno, Potter.

Harry sacó la varita para intentarlo. El resultado fue un frío intenso, ropa húmeda, ambos conteniendo un grito, al mismo tiempo que tiraba de la capa de invisibilidad y Draco intentaba rehacer los hechizos para que no se congelasen.

Diez minutos más tarde, todavía con frío, mas no en peligro mortal, se acomodaron hombro con hombro en el borde de la torre. Él con las piernas colgando, el otro niño con las suyas flexionadas por debajo de su cuerpo.

—Ella va a _resolver_ lo de los fantasmas.

—¿Cómo?

Él no le respondió. Después de repasar el trayecto de una de las viñetas con el índice, cuando creía que ya no hablaría más, lo hizo de nuevo.

—No me gusta mencionarlo cuando está cerca, es tonto, pero siento que me oye y se altera. Pansy _siempre_ me puede encontrar de todos modos —empezó, en voz baja, sin apartar la mirada del mapa—. No estoy seguro de cómo lo hace, le he preguntado a Jacint y me dijo que es como si pudiese sentir mi _magia _en el aire —hizo una breve pausa, en la que le frunció el ceño a la nada—, como si fuese un olor para ella, y sólo tuviese que seguirlo. Sabe dónde estoy, y sé que también se dio cuenta de que a veces salgo cuando se supone que estoy durmiendo, pero no insiste en que le diga por qué.

Harry no supo qué contestarle, así que sólo se dedicó a esperar que continuase. Su amigo bufó de nuevo, y se frotó uno de los brazos para conservar el calor, sin dejar de prestarle atención al mapa.

—Debería estar hablando con ella ahora —continuó—, no quiero verla llorar.

Él frunció el ceño y se puso rígido. Draco debió percibirlo, porque lo dejó moverse un poco más cerca y no se quejó.

—¿Por qué lloraría?

—Las niñas lloran a veces, creo —se encogió de hombros y volvió a frotarse los brazos—, y ella tiene pesadillas. Se calma cuando se despierta y me ve, pero no puedo estar _siempre_ pegado a ella, lógicamente. Otras veces le pasan cosas peores.

—¿Como qué?

Draco giró la cabeza y lo observó por un rato que pudo convertirse en eterno, sin decir una palabra; tuvo la absurda sensación de que era _medido_. De que necesitaba asegurarse de que _podía_ decirle.

Apartó la mirada al hablar.

—Voces que le hablan, gente que se le acerca, la rozan, son los que siempre juegan con su ropa y cabello; la dejan en paz de a ratos, empeora cuando se altera. No le gusta _mucho_, pero no puedo hacer nada porque no las veo, ni las _siento_ —exhaló un vaho blanco y estiró las piernas para, al igual que él, dejarlas balancearse del borde de la torre—. El tío Stephan era un nigromante. No es que Pansy lo sea también, es un efecto secundario, pero Jacint me ha contado que debe sentirse como le pasaba a él. Sólo que ella no lo eligió.

—¿Es como...algo que se hereda?

—No.

—¿Entonces...? —lo alentó. Draco volvió a dirigirle una de esas miradas largas que lo hacían sentir más joven que él.

—Eso es un secreto —pronunció despacio; tras esas palabras, se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos.

Harry se removió, se mordió el labio, e intentó cubrirse de una ráfaga de brisa helada con la capa de invisibilidad, lo que no funcionó muy bien. A su lado, el niño lo codeó cuando se empezó a mover demasiado.

—No le diría a nadie, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé —Draco apretó los labios un instante—. Lo _creo_, al menos.

—No lo haría, en serio.

—Fue algo ilegal, así que no es bueno que _tú_ lo sepas.

Lo soltó de golpe, aún más bajo, como si fuese una respuesta definitiva. Harry se sintió desorientado, hasta que recordó las palabras de Ron.

_Tu papá, su papá. Tu papá es el Jefe de Aurores, su papá está en Azkaban…_

—Yo no le diría a nadie —él se giró, doblando las piernas, de modo que quedó de cara a Draco, que continuó de perfil—, ni siquiera a mi papá.

Ahí estaba. Percibió la tensión que invadió el cuerpo de su amigo, la forma en que cuadraba los hombros, las facciones que se endurecían. Odió darse cuenta de lo fácil que le era ponerse la máscara Malfoy, lo rápido que lo hacía cuando era mencionado.

—Si yo supiese _algo_ importante —explicó, lento—, se lo contaría a mi padre. Creo que le contaría un montón de cosas, sobre lo que fuese.

—Yo no.

Él no le respondió.

—Somos amigos, ¿no? —Harry estiró un brazo y le puso la mano en el hombro, dándole un leve apretón—. Nunca le he dicho a mamá Molly dónde los gemelos esconden los dulces, ni que Ron molesta al ghoul del ático, ni que Ginny ahorra los knuts que encuentra por la casa para comprarse unos zapatos de tacón. Tampoco le he dicho a mis papás que he visto varias veces a Sirius y Remus besándose —Draco lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos, él se echó a reír—, ¡yo también me quedé así! Pero mi padrino me pidió que no les contase. Él siempre me pide que le guarde secretos, igual que Peter. Aunque eso ya no es _tan_ secreto.

—Es diferente si...

—¿No somos amigos?

—Pues sí —la respuesta fue automática. Harry sonrió.

—Me puedes contar las cosas, lo que sea, no sólo eso. Yo no le diría a nadie, lo prometo.

—Hay cosas que te podría decir y no se las puedes contar a Pansy —él asintió en respuesta—, _ni_ a Weasley.

Harry frunció un poco el ceño.

—_Nunca_ le digo a Ron sobre las cosas que me cuentas.

Draco parpadeó; por un segundo, lució genuinamente aturdido. Por supuesto que se recuperó pronto.

—Pero siempre me dices a _mí_ sobre lo que _él_ te cuenta.

—Claro —se encogió de hombros ante la mirada inquisitiva que le dirigió—, no es lo mismo decírtelo a ti que a Ron, él se lo contaría a todo el mundo, o a los gemelos, que es igual que contárselo a todo el mundo.

Su amigo asintió despacio y fijó la mirada en el mapa por unos instantes, siguiendo los trayectos de las viñetas más próximas.

—No sé cómo se supone que sean los amigos normales, pero creo que eres uno muy bueno, Potter.

—Tú también eres bueno, _casi_ siempre —Harry se rio por lo bajo y le dio un débil empujón, que él devolvió.

Se dieron manotazos sin fuerza por un rato, echándose hacia un lado y removiéndose en la orilla de la torre, hasta que otra ráfaga de aire gélido los estremeció y se detuvieron, jadeantes, ruborizados y tiritando. Draco volvió a comprobar que no hubiese nadie cerca en el mapa.

—¿Crees que —el niño-que-brillaba hizo otra pausa, exhalando sobre sus manos y frotándolas un poco, para obligarse a entrar en calor— podrías a- ayu...? —emitió un sonido frustrado y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—_Odio_ tener que decirlo.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo por contener la risa, por el tono de _niño mimado_ con que lo dijo.

—No soy adivino, tienes que decirme —su burla recibió una patada sin fuerza, que sólo lo hizo reír. Draco le dedicó una mirada larga, otra vez.

—A nadie, ¿verdad?

Él asintió y trazó una "x" sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho, a través de la túnica, con el índice.

—A nadie.

Su amigo tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

—Necesito ayuda para _cuidar_ a Pansy.

Parpadeó. Luego de un momento, frunció el ceño, y relajó su expresión casi de inmediato.

—¿La tienes que cuidar de..._eso_ que la molesta? Como- ya sabes, bueno- no, la verdad es que no entiendo.

La risa de Draco fue clara y ligera, amortiguada en su mayoría por las ráfagas heladas, se cubrió la boca con una mano para hacer del sonido todavía más imperceptible. Harry se preguntó, de forma vaga, por qué no se permitía reír así más seguido.

—Nunca entiendes nada, Potter.

—Explícame —lloriqueó, puchero incluido.

Él soltó un suspiro dramático y dejó caer los hombros, con un gesto de teatral resignación. Harry rodó los ojos.

—Sí sabes que casi todos los sangrepura estudiamos en casa, ¿verdad? —aguardó su asentimiento de comprobación para continuar—. No muchos tienen un horario fijo, nos queda bastante tiempo libre. La mayor parte del día, la pasaba en la oficina de padre. Pansy hacía lo mismo con el suyo.

—Pero el suyo era nigromante, ¿se veía como Ioannidis?

—¿La oficina? Sí, más o menos. ¿Él? Se veía _peor_. A veces le decía que se parecía a una sombra que se movía por toda la casa —arrugó un poco la nariz—, siempre estaba frío y tenía un _olor feo_ que se mezclaba con aroma a pergamino viejo. Pero sonreía bajo su velo, y nos consentía a Pansy y a mí.

—¿Tampoco hablaba?

Su amigo sacudió la cabeza.

—La única vez que se le tenía permitido hablar era por la noche de Walpurgis, una celebración muy vieja. Él no tenía un pájaro que hablase en su lugar.

Harry asintió e intentó unir la información nueva con la que ya tenía.

—¿Le enseñó algo a Pansy?

—Sí- no, _no_. Algo así.

—No te estás explicando muy bien.

El niño bufó.

—Cuando éramos más pequeños, Pansy y su hermano no se llevaban _tan_ bien; él se quedaba en el patio, y ella prefería encerrarse en la oficina del tío Stephan. Siempre le gustó leer, y ahí había muchos libros, podía leer lo que quisiera —una pausa, una inhalación profunda, seguida de una exhalación blanca—. Estuvo en ese lugar más tiempo del que _debería_. Los espíritus que hablaban con su padre, se acercaron, era muy joven, no entendía- y se puso a _jugar_ con ellos.

—¿Jugaban?

—Sí, sólo _jugaban_, como si fuesen personas normales. Pansy se escondía y la encontraban, o le contaban historias de sus vidas —se encogió de hombros—. No tendría que haber sido nada. El tío Stephan decía que todos los niños pequeños pueden hablar con los espíritus, y cuando crecen, ya no lo hacen.

—Pero ella todavía lo hace —Draco asintió—, porque hicieron algo, ¿fue...fue su papá?

—No —espetó enseguida, con más brusquedad de la que debía pretender, por el modo en que apretó los labios y desvió la mirada después—, él _nunca_ le habría hecho nada malo. La quería muchísimo.

—¿Y quién fue?

En el momento exacto en que Draco empezó a tirar de uno de los bordes de su túnica, creyó conocer la respuesta.

—Draco —no recibió más que un "¿hm?" como respuesta, así que se inclinó para forzarse a entrar en su campo de visión. Ojos grises y opacos lo observaron—, ¿fue tu papá?

Él tragó en seco.

—No. Padre no habría lastimado a una niña.

Harry se limitó a mirarlo, hasta que la máscara de indiferencia que pretendía colocarse, se quebró. Su amigo se encogió un poco.

—Madre tiene otra hermana —musitó—, se llama Bellatrix. No hizo cosas muy..._buenas_, hace años, y mis padres la tuvieron retenida en la Mansión, escondida, para que no fuera a Azkaban; la cuidaban, ella tenía la locura de los Black. Muchas veces estaba _bien, _jugaba conmigo, cocinaba con magia, y a veces, sólo- ella se ponía _mal, _y empezaba a gritar, y a hacer cosas malas, así que mi madre me alejaba. Se aburría en casa y le gustaba experimentar, así que se hizo duelista, vidente, criadora de serpientes…cualquier cosa que pudiese aprenderse de libros y con práctica, lo podía hacer.

—Incluso ser nigromante.

Draco asintió, sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Incluso eso —le confirmó, en un murmullo—. Pidió algo de ayuda al tío Stephan, él la dejó ir a su casa, entrar a su oficina, tomar sus libros. La nigromancia no es sencilla, y ella estaba acostumbrada a que todo le saliese bien.

—¿Y no lo hizo?

—Sí, hubiese sido una buena nigromante, pero decidió que era demasiado trabajo, muchos sacrificios, mucho tiempo. También la aburrió.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Pansy?

—Mi tía quiso experimentar —volvió a tirar del borde de su túnica, tomándose un momento para inhalar profundo—. La nigromancia habla de una línea fina entre los muertos y vivos, y ciertos tipos de magia que sólo se pueden usar si das _algo_ a cambio. Hay un ritual- se supone que lo hacen los nigromantes avanzados, los que están listos para serlo toda su vida, ellos- ellos trazan un círculo y entran, y les pasan _cosas_.

Él se estremeció, aun antes de haberlo escuchado proseguir.

—Ella _metió_ a Pansy en el círculo.

El silencio se formó entre ellos por un rato, apenas interrumpido por el aleteo lejano de un ave. Draco revisó el mapa de nuevo. A él le llevó un momento más encontrar su voz.

—¿Eso no la haría una nigromante?

—No es tan fácil, no funciona así —replicó su amigo, negando—. La magia del círculo reconoce a quien está dentro, lo que ha hecho, es un ritual viejo, no- no se puede sólo engañarlo, saltártelo. Pansy era una niña, no una nigromante especializada, no estaba lista, no tendría que haber estado ahí dentro cuando _comenzó_.

—¿Cuando comenzó qué?

Él agachó la cabeza un instante, luego lo miró y sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo sé, nadie lo sabe. Fue…simplemente horrible.

Harry sintió que un peso helado se instalaba en su estómago cuando cayó en cuenta de un detalle.

—¿Tú estabas ahí?

Draco se limitó a observarlo, en silencio.

—¿Estabas con ella? —insistió, en un susurro.

—Afuera. Yo…estaba afuera del círculo. Mi tía me petrificó, antes de que fuese a buscar a Jacint y su padre. Ella estaba _bien, _nos estaba- nos explicaba algunos términos, y de repente, se puso gritar y se puso _mal _y…

Fue su turno de quedarse callado. Tras unos segundos, continuó.

—No se habla de eso en casa; pudo haberla matado. Los espíritus avisaron al tío Stephan, él y mi padre la sacaron de ahí, mi tía Bella volvió a estar encerrada en la Mansión por un tiempo, abajo, sola —apretó los labios un instante—. Pansy no habló por días, pero luego su padre la llevó a un día de campo, y hablaron, y cuando volvió, ella era la niñita que siempre se me tiraba encima a abrazarme cuando me veía. Estuvo bien hasta que él murió, y- ya sabes cómo es ahora.

Soltó una larga exhalación.

—Siempre pensé que ustedes dos eran extraños.

—¿Ya no lo piensas? —había un deje de humor seco en su tono. Él negó.

—Mamá dice que Sirius está medio loco porque su familia los trataba mal a él y su hermano. ¿Cómo más van a ser los dos, si a ella la usaron para un experimento con muertos y tú estabas en la misma casa que una mujer loca que hacía todo tipo de magia? —se cruzó de brazos. La emoción que bullía dentro de él y le quemaba las venas, lo sorprendió—. Pensándolo bien, incluso son _muy_ normales con todo eso.

El silencio volvió, aunque por un tiempo más corto.

—Potter.

—¿Qué?

—Gra...cias —masculló entre dientes, arrugando la nariz con claro desagrado—, pero si Pansy se entera de que te lo conté, voy a negarlo todo y dejaré de hablar contigo de cosas importantes.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Tienes permiso de lanzarme un _serpensortia_ si se entera.

—No necesito tu permiso para maldecirte —Draco bufó, pero casi sonrió al verlo de reojo—. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme con ella entonces?

No hubo ni un atisbo de duda cuando asintió con ganas.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Jacint siempre me ha dicho que tengo que evitar que se altere, ¿has visto las cosas raras que pasan cuando se pone así? —él pensó en las explosiones que empujaban a los estudiantes que hacían comentarios desagradables sobre Draco, en la primera vez que estuvo en su casa, por la fiesta de cumpleaños, y asintió de nuevo—. Creemos que tiene algo que ver con eso.

—Mantenerla tranquila no es difícil, Pansy pasa mucho tiempo feliz.

—Ahora sí suele estarlo —hizo una pausa, en la que se talló los ojos con cuidado—. Ella va a buscar una forma de tener el plasma, pero no estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea que se acerque tanto a los fantasmas del castillo.

—¿Por qué?

—Son espíritus, Potter —él rodó los ojos—. El Barón Sanguinario, al menos, nunca se le ha acercado. Se va hacia otro lado cuando ella pasa por donde está, pero no sé cómo reaccionen los demás, y quiero- no, no sé, no quiero que le pase algo más. Tal vez no le afecte ni siquiera, pero me pone un poco nervioso.

Harry asintió y se dedicó a mirar el patio del colegio, bajo la escasa luz de la noche. Junto a él, Draco se removió para darle otro vistazo al mapa.

—Draco.

—¿Hm?

—Cambié de opinión —enseguida percibió la tensión en su amigo, por lo que giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia él, con una media sonrisa. Se relajó un poco al verlo.

—¿Sobre qué? —cuestionó, cauteloso, medido.

—Sobre que _casi_ siempre eres un buen amigo —se encogió de hombros, y sin darse cuenta, amplió su sonrisa—, en realidad, lo eres _todo_ el tiempo.

Draco sonrió.

—Pero eres malo con otras personas, y no tendrías que molestar a los de otras Casas, y...

—Cállate, Potter —le dio un empujón sin fuerza, él sólo fue capaz de echarse a reír y lanzarse a abrazarlo, derribándolos a ambos sobre el duro y frío suelo de la torre.

Cuando el ruido sordo del impacto llamó al Augurey de la profesora Ioannidis, Harry y Draco ya estaban de pie al final de las escaleras, con las espaldas pegadas a la pared, los hombros rozándose, la capa de invisibilidad encima; tuvieron que contener la risa en todo el trayecto a las mazmorras, mientras que el pájaro se les acercaba con cada recorrido que hacía a los pasillos.

No fueron descubiertos esa noche.

Tampoco durmieron mucho. Harry decidió que le _gustaba_ hablar dentro de las cortinas del dosel de su cama, después de que Draco pusiese un _silencio_ alrededor, porque no había forma de que alguien los molestase tan tarde.

* * *

**:)**

**Amo mucho las historias de trasfondo que hay aquí, ¿saben? xd**

**Primera prueba, los chicos preparándose para su mapa, una pequeña historia de Pansy. Hubo algunas teorías que me gustaron mucho sobre lo que ella tenía, alguien incluso llegó a acercarse hace tiempo, pero creo que a nadie se le ocurrió que sería…así ¿?**

**Hoy fue un día un poco difícil para mí, por lo que justo decidí que quería corregir este y subirlo; siento que actualizar me relaja, porque hago feliz a mis lectores y eso es re lindo, djdkd. Además, no hay nada que anime más tras un día largo que ver las notificaciones de aquellos a los que les gustan las historias ¿?**

**Me reí por un comentario acerca de que Ron piensa, re sorprendido, y luego me sentí un poco mal porque sí, el bebé piensa, y se preocupa por Harry, además, djkdj. ¡Adoro que una persona haya notado el hecho de que Pansy peinó a Gin! 3**

**Me preguntaban si algún día (¿?) Draco llamaría a Harry por su nombre xd la verdad es que sí, obvio no le seguirá diciendo así cuando se casen, jAJAJA. Advertí que esto es un slow burn, así que cosas de ese tipo van a tener que esperar a que Draco supere sus propios conflictos en base a Harry y su relación de amigos/futuros esposos ¿?**

**Me estoy quedando sin batería, así que yo dejo esto hasta aquí, ¡gracias por leer, como siempre!**

**PD: si ven algún errorcito, avisen :c**


	22. 20 L2

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 2. **_**Harry Potter y la leyenda de Slytherin.**_

* * *

**Capítulo veinte: **_De cuando Harry continua recapacitando acerca de lo extraños que son sus amigos (y qué tan genial es eso)_

—No estoy haciendo nada.

—Draco.

—En serio, no estoy haciendo nada.

—_Draconis_ —tal vez acababa de llegar al límite de su paciencia.

El niño se removió en el banco y puso el dedo índice sobre la página que leía, en el libro de pociones de su padrino.

Snape estaba de pie al otro lado de la mesa del laboratorio, con las manos apoyadas en la superficie, apenas inclinado hacia él. Los calderos tenían el encantamiento que los conservaba en ese punto de ebullición exacto, los viales recién llenados guardados, los ingredientes restantes devueltos al armario, los demás instrumentos limpios y almacenados.

—¿Piensas decírmelo o pasáremos otras dos horas pretendiendo que aquí no pasa nada?

Draco le mostró su mejor sonrisa al profesor, que se limitó a rodar los ojos.

—¿_Podríamos_ pasar otras dos horas así? Me has mirado mal desde que entré.

—Aunque sea el mejor maestro de este decadente colegio de magia, ningún estudiante, ni siquiera los que me deben su carrera como pocionistas, ha venido a instalarse en mi laboratorio un sábado en la tarde —masculló entre dientes—, y por muy _agradable_ que puedas considerar mi astuta compañía, tú _no_ eres una excepción.

—Sólo quería pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con mi padrino, mi ejemplo a seguir, mi...

—No vamos a empezar ahora con la adulación, hazme el favor y guárdalo para alguien que se lo crea, o que quiera oírte al menos.

—Cuando era más pequeño, te gustaba escucharme halagarte.

—Nunca me gustó, te lo permitía, porque eras sincero —puntualizó, estrechando los ojos. Tomó asiento en el banco contrario, con la barbilla apoyada sobre sus dedos entrelazados; Draco dejó el libro a un lado e imitó su postura, de forma inconsciente—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres esta vez, niño?

—Simplemente leo, Severus, ¿no eres tú quien me dice que tengo que _nutrir_ mi mente, antes de que mis neuronas mueran?

—Lo he hecho. Pero podrías _nutrirte_ con tu tarea de esta semana, no en mi laboratorio.

—Mi tarea está lista desde hace dos días.

—Entonces ayúdame a hacer pociones pimentónicas para Pomfrey, se agotó su reserva —cuando el niño apretó los labios, el profesor se echó hacia adelante para darle un vistazo al libro—. No estamos revisando _"pociones para curar los frascos, que soporten elementos que no entran en las categorías de sólido, líquido, o gaseoso"_ —leyó—, me parece que estuvimos preparando _Felix Felicis_ la última vez, ¿no?

Él asintió, despacio.

—Pero esta me interesó —mencionó, en voz tan baja y serena como le era posible—, no sé qué otros estados de materia puede haber, ¿cómo se guardarían si...?

—Draco.

Un simple siseo, y se quedó callado. Snape le dedicó una mirada larga, luego se reacomodó en el banco, para arrebatarle el libro y leerlo por su cuenta. El niño se enderezó en su asiento.

—¿Qué es lo que estás planeando? —pronunció lento, bajo. Fue consciente de que estaba adentrándose a un callejón sin salida.

Bufó. Tendría que haberse ido con Harry cuando pudo.

De pronto, la perspectiva de pasar tiempo con los Weasley, era incluso agradable, a comparación de la mirada helada que su padrino le dirigía.

—¿Está involucrado el chico Potter de nuevo? —escupió el apellido igual que si fuese un veneno; por reflejo, él frunció el ceño al percatarse de a _cuál_ Potter se refería.

—No tienes que...

—No estoy escuchando una respuesta.

—No lo está.

—¿No?

—No.

Durante un rato, se limitaron a observarse directo a los ojos y en silencio. Percibió, de forma vaga y distante, el tacto tibio de la _legeremancia_, similar a una caricia que casi se abstenía de rozarle la cabeza. Hubo un cambio en el rostro de su padrino, una especie de _tic_, que desapareció tan pronto como se mostró.

Snape se apartó de la mesa, y por ende, del libro. Soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que no _pudiese_ hablar del cerdo insolente que es un Potter.

Su ahijado lo miró de reojo, con el ceño apenas fruncido.

—Supongo que si nunca he hablado así de los defectos de la señorita Parkinson, tampoco tendría que hacer lo mismo con Potter —arrugó la nariz, de ese modo que parecía imperceptible. Draco lo imitó—. No lo haría, si no fuese un infeliz rompe-reglas.

Era lo más cercano a la amabilidad que podría esperar de él. Le mostró una ligera sonrisa a su padrino, que este _casi_ correspondió, con una torcedura de boca que era lo más similar que le había visto llevar a cabo alguna vez.

—Bien, supongamos que Potter _no_ está metido en esto —continuó, ojos oscuros y fijos en él, la legeremancia era un torbellino cálido, sin fuerza, que le envolvía las sienes. No se abrió camino, ni examinó más allá de la superficie; en el fondo, estaba convencido de que su padrino la practicaba con cualquiera que viese, sin importar el momento y lugar, así que no lo sentía como una intrusión—, y supongamos que Parkinson tampoco, ¿de acuerdo? Cuido a un mocoso, no necesito mortificarme la vida con lo que sea que esos dos quieran hacer.

—Soy sólo yo —Draco asintió. Aunque mantuvo la voz calmada, se concentró en tener la mente en blanco al mismo tiempo, ya que era lo que podía delatarlo.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos un instante, después se apretó el puente de la nariz y masculló algo que sonaba a una maldición. La ola de legeremancia se desvaneció.

—¿Qué planeas hacer _tú_, entonces? —realizó un especial énfasis en el pronombre de la frase, y lo observó con la exasperada quietud con que contemplaba a sus estudiantes de séptimo en los EXTASIS.

Draco se tomó un momento para considerar qué tan buena idea era decirle. Frente a él, Snape le dio tiempo para que lo pensase; cuando lo vio otra vez, el hombre le dio un asentimiento escueto.

Podría haberlo abrazo pero, _de nuevo_, ellos no hacían _eso_.

—Quiero aprender algunas cosas.

—Eres muy joven para que te enseñe a hacer venenos complejos —sentenció enseguida, retomando la lectura del libro. Con un dedo presionado en la página que él revisaba, giró las hojas para dar con el índice, y le dio una veloz leída—, no te voy a mostrar más pociones cáusticas por ahora; Narcissa opina que conoces _demasiadas_ para tu edad. Tengo la ligera impresión de que no vendrías aquí para aprender de protecciones, y lo único de pociones curativas que has querido hacer es _dormir sin sueños_ para la señorita Parkinson —levantó la mirada y aguardó un asentimiento de su parte para proseguir—. Así que dime qué es exactamente lo que quieres, y veremos si _mereces_ que te lo enseñe.

Draco se obligó a contener una sonrisa. No era la primera vez que le daba ese tipo de respuesta, y tenía una idea bastante clara de a dónde iba la conversación, a partir de ese punto.

—Me gustaría la que contiene los elementos extraños, esa que estaba leyendo —apuntó el libro de forma discreta, y se tomó unos segundos para decidir si añadir:—. Y una tinta como la que usas en los manuscritos.

—¿La que desaparece o la que cambia?

—Las dos, mejor.

El profesor arqueó una ceja en una interrogante silenciosa. Draco se mantuvo firme.

—Los ingredientes son caros.

—Ya los tengo casi todos —aseguró. Su padrino no se molestó en lucir sorprendido. En su lugar, volvió a apretarse el puente de la nariz y asintió, para después ponerse de pie, el libro cerrado bajo un brazo.

—Si Narcissa supiera el tipo de hijo que tiene…—se quejaba en voz baja, a la vez que se movía en un círculo a ritmo lento—. Voy a asumir que _sólo_ te vas a hacer un diario con eso. Todos los niños de tu edad tienen uno, ¿verdad? Suena poco problemático, lo que significa menos estrés para mí. Me convenceré de eso, un diario, y le cambiaré cualquier ingrediente que pueda matar o lastimar a alguien si se la bebe.

—¿Tú tenías un diario, padrino?

—Un cuaderno de pociones, que es diferente —aclaró en un siseo, dándose la vuelta—, pero Lucius averiguó cómo revelar el contenido, y luego perdí toda privacidad con mis cosas por un tiempo.

Cuando Draco sonrió, el profesor rodó los ojos y se acercó para estampar el libro contra la mesa, justo frente a él.

—Ve por los ingredientes que tienes y saca lo demás del armario. Tráete tus propios instrumentos, no quiero que ensucies los que acabo de limpiar —se arremangó la túnica sin cuidado, pero en pliegues perfectos, que demostraban lo frecuente que le era el gesto—. Y que no te vean los _Sly_.

_Sly_. Snape llamaba a los estudiantes de su Casa por un apodo cuando nadie más lo oía. A Draco le parecía que era todo lo _dulce_ que su padrino podía ser con un grupo de personas, y le gustaba oírlo, sobre todo desde que él estaba incluido en ese conjunto.

Se bajó de un salto del banco y corrió hacia la Sala Común, que estaba vacía a esa hora, y al cuarto después. No transcurrieron más de cinco minutos, cuando volvía a estar instalado en la mesa del laboratorio, estirando el rollo de piel de dragón en el que envolvía sus varas para mezclar y viales.

—Estas pociones no son fáciles —indicó Snape antes de comenzar, en el otro lado de la mesa—, te tomará horas y no creo que te salgan al primer intento.

Él asintió. Snape le dio otra mirada larga. Luego de un bufido, que era lo más próximo a una risa en su idioma, empezó a darle las instrucciones para la primera fase del procedimiento, espetándole que leyese el libro y se asegurase de ir al pie de la letra, cada vez que tenía la más mínima oportunidad.

—_0—_

Harry regresó a la Sala Común de Slytherin poco antes de la hora de la cena, después de un partido con los Weasley que sus moretones podían calificar de _muy_ amistoso. La chimenea estaba encendida, como de costumbre, sin surtir un gran efecto en el ambiente húmedo y frío, las mesas eran ocupadas por un grupo de estudiantes mayores, metidos en sus libros, uno que combinaba niñas de su edad con el curso siguiente, _y Pansy_, acariciando de forma distraída el plumaje de su Augurey, que estaba sobre uno de los reposabrazos del sillón.

Rodeó al grupo más joven para llegar hasta su amiga, la saludó de paso, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Ella levantó la cabeza y sonrió.

—¿Qué tal el juego?

Por toda respuesta, separó los brazos del cuerpo, para que se fijase en el uniforme embarrado, empapado, y soltó un resoplido. Ella se rio.

—Nadie le ha explicado a los gemelos que _no_ tienen que arrastrar al compañero por el barro cuando ganan —se encogió de hombros, resignado. Siempre que jugaba con los Weasley, terminaba más o menos así; Draco le decía que no se le acercara hasta que se hubiese lavado lo suficiente para que su piel fuese visible de nuevo y el aroma del jabón le quedase impregnado.

Dio un vistazo alrededor para buscarlo; no lo halló. Cerca de ellos, el grupo joven de estudiantes se echó a reír de forma disimulada, e intercambiaron susurros sobre un tema que no le interesaba.

—Deberías ir a bañarte —Pansy arrugó la nariz cuando se giró a verla, pero más que asqueada, aparentaba estar divertida por su estado. Harry recordó lo conversación que había tenido con su amigo acerca de ella, como le pasaba cada vez que la observaba desde hace unos días.

Se balanceó sobre sus pies, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de uno al otro, también se pasó una mano enguantada y sucia por el cabello, todavía más sucio que esta.

—Sí, voy. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Me ayudas con la tarea de _Astronomía_ cuando vuelva? —formó un puchero, que hizo que ella arquease las cejas—. Es que no me puedo aprender los nombres de todas esas estrellas, Pans, y tú eres tan, _tan_ inteligente.

Su amiga sacudió la cabeza, con una sonrisa.

—Ve a bañarte, Harry, empiezan a mirarte raro porque pareces una _bolita_ de barro andante.

El niño atinó a reírse mientras asentía, y se encaminó hacia su dormitorio. Apenas correspondió al saludo de Nott, que estaba sobre su propia cama, en su trayecto, porque la ropa se le pegaba a la piel y se sentía asfixiado.

Le tomó un largo rato deshacerse de los rastros de tierra, y aún más, regresar su cabello a un estado que se podía considerar _cercano-a-presentable_. Salió cuando tenía los dedos arrugados y tiritó desde que el agua caliente lo abandonó, hasta que estuvo dentro de una de sus pijamas más gruesa, reforzada por amuletos de calefacción de su madre.

Acababa de tomar su maletín y estaba a punto de volver a la sala, cuando un tacto suave contra su pie lo hizo agachar la cabeza. Lep caminaba por el suelo, olisqueando todo lo que se cernía a su paso. Harry se inclinó, lo alzó y dejó el cuarto con el pequeño animal entre los brazos, sacudiéndose, lamiéndole la barbilla y cuello.

—Mira lo que encontré —se lanzó en el lado contrario del sillón que Pansy ocupaba, dejando al conejo entre ellos, que se subió al regazo de la niña y empezó a mover las orejas.

Pansy se dedicó a acariciarle la cabeza a Lep, mientras que lo veía sacar los libros y pergaminos del maletín, e intentaba explicarle lo que le faltaba en el último mapa celeste, sin que sonase a que, en realidad, no había hecho nada todavía.

Lo ayudó con la mitad de la tarea, dándole las indicaciones para completar lo que quedaba, entre el débil crepitar del fuego y los murmullos de los estudiantes que estaban formados en un círculo en los demás sofás. Para el momento en que Draco entró a la Sala Común, el lugar comenzaba a vaciarse por aquellos que iban a cenar al Gran Comedor.

Notó que su amigo era interceptado por dos de las niñas, una más bajita que la otra, de apariencias semejantes. Estaban de perfil, así que no pudo hacerse una idea clara de qué le decían, pero Draco se tomó unos minutos para hablar con ellas; aunque no lucía particularmente contento, al menos esbozó una leve sonrisa por lo que sea que mencionaban.

Junto a él, Pansy estaba tensa y se había quedado callada de pronto. Harry la miró de reojo.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ella frunció un poco el ceño, lo observó, y volvió a fijarse en su amigo.

—Daphne y Astoria Greengrass —explicó, en un susurro, un puchero completó la declaración.

Harry se percató de que Draco veía hacia el grupo reunido al que ellas pertenecían, y por la manera en que negaba, debía estarse rehusando a unirse. Las niñas hablaron un poco más, antes de retirarse de regreso con los demás y partir hacia el comedor.

Cuando logró librarse de la atención, el niño-que-brillaba caminó hacia ellos, le tendió los brazos a su conejo, que saltó a estos, y tomó asiento en el sillón individual frente a ambos. Dio un asentimiento a modo de saludo.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Pansy en voz baja. Él elevó una mano, en la que tenía un segmento de piel roja a medio desvanecerse, que se transformaba en el pálido color usual a una velocidad increíble. La niña ahogó un grito y cerró su libro de golpe, pero Draco se le adelantó cuando estaba por inclinarse hacia él y revisarlo.

—Severus me puso un calmante ya, voy a ver a Pomfrey mañana si no se quita esta noche —giró la palma, para verla por sí mismo, y emitió un sonido vago para restarle importancia—. No me voy a morir, _pero_ tengo noticias.

Un grito agudo los hizo brincar a los tres. Giraron en dirección a los que aún quedaban del grupo anterior. Pansy meneó la cabeza.

—Estaban jugando _verdad-o-no-verdad_.

—¿Qué es eso? —los dos hablaron a la vez, intercambiaron una mirada y se rieron por lo bajo.

—Es algo que las Greengrass aprendieron en sus vacaciones —ella se encogió de hombros con aparente despreocupación, pero sostenía el borde de su libro con más fuerza de la que era necesaria—, se cuentan mentiras o una tontería como esa.

Harry y Draco volvieron a observarse. Su amigo se llevó un dedo a los labios, luego se inclinó en dirección a ellos.

—Déjenlos que jueguen todo lo que quieran, mientras les ganamos en las pruebas —sus palabras le sacaron una débil sonrisa a la niña, lo que él supuso, que fue el objetivo al decirlas. Draco se enderezó y dio un vistazo alrededor, sólo después de asegurarse de que no había nadie allí que les prestase la más mínima atención, continuó:—. Tengo una noticia buena, una mala y una peor, ¿cuál quieren que les diga primero?

—La peor.

—La buena —Harry vio a Pansy con un puchero y ella se rio.

—La buena primero, entonces.

—_Podemos_ conseguir el plasma.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, mirándose. Hubo dos asentimientos, y Draco optó por proseguir.

—La mala es que creo que vamos a necesitar estar muy, _muy_ cerca de un fantasma para hacerlo.

El silencio fue más corto en esa ocasión.

—¿Y la peor? —interrogó la niña, en voz baja. Draco observó a uno y luego al otro, tiró de uno de los bordes de su túnica.

—Creo que el mejor momento para intentarlo es en Halloween.

—Pero tendríamos que entregarlo el primero de noviembre —ella arrugó el entrecejo—, sólo nos estarías dejando un día, o unas horas, y tendríamos una sola oportunidad.

—¿Por qué en Halloween? —Harry intervino. Su amigo se echó más hacia adelante, y les hizo una seña para que lo imitaran, de modo que quedaron con las cabezas casi juntas en un triángulo.

—Cuando venía, escuché a unos fantasmas hablar sobre una celebración especial este Halloween, sonaba a que todos los del castillo estarían ahí.

—Pero no se puede _sólo_ entrar a una fiesta de fantasmas —replicó Harry, mirándolos de forma alternativa—, ¿o sí? —agregó tras unos segundos.

Pansy suspiró y se apartó, para reclinarse en el sofá.

—¿Tú qué encontraste? —Draco se dirigió a la niña, él hizo un puchero porque ninguno de los dos le respondió.

Su amiga abrió el libro que tenía en las piernas, sin prisas, y pasó algunas páginas, para detenerse luego en una, presionando el índice contra el papel.

—Básicamente, los fantasmas son un espectro hecho de plasma, el alma de un mago o bruja que murió con miedo, muy atado a un lugar o con asuntos pendientes; nada que no supiésemos ya —Harry estaba por refutarlo, pero prefirió callárselo y escuchar lo que decía—. Algunos tienen más contacto con los vivos que otros, no hablan con los espíritus del _Más Allá_ ni pueden pasar a ese lado por cuenta propia, tampoco suelen causar un efecto físico en nuestro plano, sólo están _ahí_, existiendo a medias por mucho, mucho tiempo. Se dice que pueden perder la noción de los días, volverse locos, agresivos, y un montón de cosas más, pero eso no es lo que nos importa, sino esto —repasó el borde de una página con el índice, y señaló un párrafo recién subrayado por un color rojo—. Se pueden _confundir_.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Tenemos que estar muy cerca, ¿no? —Pansy esperó la confirmación de su amigo para continuar—. Hay ciertas formas en las que un mago puede hacerse _ver_ como un fantasma, el efecto no dura mucho, pero creo que sería suficiente para conseguir el plasma.

Draco emitió un largo "hm", Harry se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué no comenzamos por _pedírselo_? —opinó. Dos miradas muy diferentes, una gris y curiosa, una verde oscura y confundida, se fijaron en él—. No les puede doler si están muertos, ¿verdad? Si yo fuese un fantasma, y unos niños me dicen que necesitan sólo _un poco_ de mi plasma, se los daría, ¿por qué no? No es como que fuésemos a hacer una bomba muggle y destruir el colegio con plasma.

—Sólo que _sí_ se puede destruir el colegio con plasma y ellos lo saben —le replicó Pansy, en tono suave.

Él parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

Su amiga soltó una exhalación. Lo miró con una combinación de exasperación y cariño.

—Creo que hay varias razones por las que la primera prueba son fantasmas. Los estudiantes se acostumbran a verlos y no les hablan cuando no es necesario, los maestros no los vigilan como a nosotros —enumeró con una mano—, muchos se olvidan de la fecha, hora y caras, no suelen lastimar a nadie. Pero sobre todo el _plasma_; su plasma es muy usado por pocionistas, criadores de thestral y nigromantes, es caro, y si se usa mal, podría cubrir a una persona o un lugar y..._convertirlo_.

—¿En un fantasma? —Harry ahogó un grito. Ella ladeó la cabeza.

—No exactamente. El plasma, _sacado_ del fantasma, se pega a la piel, y creo que empieza a multiplicarse encima, hasta que cubre todo. No se quita si no se hace un tratamiento especial.

—En el mundo muggle, las casas embrujadas tienen una capa de neblina permanente afuera, que es de su plasma —agregó Draco, que jugueteaba de forma distraída con una de las orejas de su conejo—. Y si nos llega a cubrir a nosotros...

—Seríamos descubiertos.

—Tendríamos que ver a Pomfrey y Snape, y nos llevarían a San Mungo —completó Pansy, asintiendo.

—Severus nos envenenaría de camino a San Mungo "para no tener que lidiar con esta estupidez" —Draco hizo una imitación del tono con que hablaba el profesor, Pansy se cubrió la boca con ambas manos al echarse a reír. Harry se mordió el labio para evitar hacer lo mismo.

Cuando se recuperó, carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y habló.

—Así que no podemos dejar que el plasma nos toque cuando se lo hayamos quitado, ¿cierto? —ambos asintieron y emitieron sonidos de acuerdo—. Y no creo que se pueda guardar como una poción, ¿verdad?

—Qué listo, Potter —Draco bufó y se apretó el puente de la nariz un momento—, necesitáremos algo que succione el aire, pero aguante el plasma, que debe ser más pesado, y- —se interrumpió de golpe, abriendo mucho los ojos y enderezándose en el sillón—. Lo tengo —musitó, mirándose las palmas de las manos. Hubo un destello plateado en una de estas, sólo por un instante—, eso es, sí, lo tengo —repitió, poniéndose de pie. Caminó hacia al frente de la chimenea, de manera que quedó justo ante ambos—. _Centauros_.

Los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada, Pansy con una sonrisa vacilante, Harry con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?

—¿Centauros?

—Los centauros, Potter, ¿no te acuerdas? —no sabía qué expresión debía tener, pero no tuvo que ser la que su amigo esperaba, porque soltó un sonido de frustración y empezó a gesticular para hacerles ver su idea—. Si tienen unos guantes para una piedra que nada ni nadie más puede tocar, deben conocer una forma de tomar el plasma con las manos, sin que se nos pegue. Hablemos con Firenze, vamos a conseguir algo parecido, y usáremos el gorro encantado de Jacint para repeler cualquier otra magia que nos pueda meter en problemas, y...

—Podríamos llevarles el vial también —comentó Pansy, poniéndose de pie de un salto, una enorme sonrisa se abría paso en su rostro, al igual que en el de su amigo—. Tal vez con un encantamiento que succione dentro, y uno que evite que se nos pegue si lo tocamos, y si cerramos el corcho de una vez...

—O podríamos intentar pegarlo a _algo_ precisamente —Draco le siguió, ella asintió con ganas.

—Y luego que se despegue y quede dentro del frasco, ¿no?

—Porque no debe contar si la muestra está afuera, ¿cierto?

—Sí, exacto.

Ambos asintieron, Pansy dio un pequeño salto y chilló, Draco murmuró "eso es, lo tenemos". Harry continuó mirándolos por un rato, con la sensación de que acababa de _perderse_ de algo importante, hasta que ellos repararon en su presencia, de nuevo.

—¿Me explican? —intentó sonreír. Sus amigos se observaron, luego a él, y se echaron a reír.

—Somos unos genios, Potter, eso es lo que pasa.

—¡Y vamos a ganarles! —Pansy elevó los brazos y se puso a dar vueltas, riendo. Lep trazó círculos en el aire por encima de ella, a su vez.

—Pero explíquenme —lloriqueó con un puchero, ganándose más risas.

—_0—_

Fue la noche siguiente que decidieron llevarlo a cabo, entonces.

La mayoría de los estudiantes tendrían que estar en el Gran Comedor a esa hora. Los tres niños desfilaban en una hilera irregular por la extensión de césped, sólo acompañados por un mago adulto, que lucía igual que una sombra tétrica bajo la luz de la luna.

Harry apresuró el paso para posicionarse junto a Draco, que iba de primero, con su conejo entre los brazos.

—¿Cómo convenciste a Snape de venir con nosotros? —preguntó en un susurro. Su amigo se inclinó hacia él para contestarle.

—Le dije que teníamos otra convocatoria de los centauros.

—¿Y eso es todo? —parpadeó. Draco negó.

—No me creyó.

Él frunció el ceño y miró hacia atrás, por encima del hombro, a donde Pansy caminaba despacio, envuelta en una túnica gruesa para el frío, y el profesor los observaba con cara de pocos amigos. Volvió la vista al frente.

—Pero está aquí.

—Severus ya sabía que vendríamos, con o sin él —el otro niño se encogió de hombros.

—Podría habernos detenido.

—No tenía razones para dudar de lo que le dije —puntualizó. Fue su turno de mirar hacia sus dos acompañantes—, sólo que es _él_, y él sabe cuándo miento. Nunca le gustaron los centauros, mucho menos después de lo del año pasado, y madre lo maldeciría de por vida si deja que me pase algo.

—No puedo imaginar a la tía Narcissa maldiciendo a alguien —comentó, después de un momento de silencio. Cuando se detuvieron en la linde del Bosque Prohibido, le pareció escuchar la risa débil de su amigo, amortiguada por la brisa y el roce de hojas.

—Madre hace _mucho más_ que _sólo_ maldecir.

Draco se adelantó sin dejarle tiempo para procesar lo que acababa de oír. Se escabulló en uno de los senderos de tierra, que terminaba por perderse entre los árboles. Llamó a las ninfas, que acudieron enseguida y comenzaron a revolotear y hablar en torno a los tres niños; si alguna se percató de la presencia del hombre, no se los hicieron saber, sino que les iluminaron el camino hacia el túnel de los centauros.

Avanzaron por el bosque en un silencio que era sólo interrumpido por los sonidos naturales, como un búho que ululaba o una rama seca que se rompía. Quizás fue por eso, porque estaba más alerta debido a las últimas experiencias que tuvo allí dentro, o tal vez no fue más que el destino, que notó la quinta presencia, incluso antes de verla.

El claro en el que estaba la entrada, lucía de un gris plateado esa noche; junto a la elevación que daba a uno de los agujeros, una figura pequeña aguardaba, de ropa blanca, con las manos detrás de la espalda. Se detuvieron y observaron a Bonnie, de vuelta en su estado humano, mientras que este los miraba a ellos con una expresión neutral.

El joven centauro inclinó la cabeza apenas un centímetro.

—Saludos de la colonia de centauros dirigida por Magorian, _Arcanum_ Malfoy, _Arcanum_ Potter.

—_Arcanum_ —repitió Draco, en un tono ligeramente cambiado—, ¿por qué nos acabas de llamar "arcanos"?

Bonnie se dio la vuelta despacio y avanzó los pasos que lo separaban del umbral del túnel. No miró hacia ellos al continuar.

—Las estrellas habían predicho esta visita desde la última ocasión en que estuvieron por aquí. Los Sabios han estado leyendo mucho sobre los dos, y quieren hablarles de algunas cosas, si no les importa...

—Yo creo que sí nos importa, ¿verdad, Potter? —lo vio de reojo. Harry boqueó, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Su amigo elevó la barbilla, en señal de desafío—. No vamos a volver a tocar esa piedra que tienen ahí guardada.

—No será necesario —Bonnie, al igual que ocurría con Firenze, no se inmutó ante el cambio de actitud—. Sus compañeros humanos también pueden venir. Por aquí, por favor.

Bonnie desapareció dentro del túnel. Draco le puso un brazo al frente, para cerrarle el paso, cuando intentó seguirlo.

—¿Tienes el gorro? —Harry asintió. Su amigo miró hacia los otros dos, y soltó una exhalación de vaho blanco—. Póntelo —instó en voz baja y caminó por delante—. Pansy, no te separes de Severus. Lep, aquí.

El conejo saltó de sus brazos a uno de sus hombros, y se combinó con la tela de la túnica, hasta desparecer casi por completo ante sus ojos.

Cuando entraban al túnel, detrás de ellos, también se escuchó el sonido afirmativo de la niña al responder, y el resoplido del profesor.

El espacio era oscuro, estrecho, con el suelo duro y húmedo, lo que lo hacía idéntico a la primera vez que entraron. Del otro lado, Bonnie, con la pieza superior de la ropa blanca y el cuerpo de un centauro verdadero, esperaba por ellos, junto a una media luna de otras criaturas, mayores en tamaños y edades, que estaban semicubiertas por capuchas.

Firenze se aproximó, abriéndose paso entre los otros, para quedar frente a ellos, e inclinó la parte delantera del cuerpo.

—_Arcanum_ —dio un breve vistazo a sus acompañantes y le hizo una seña a Bonnie, que se dirigió a ellos—, los demás humanos tendrán que limitarse a la Vidriera.

Harry vio a su amigo apretar los labios un instante.

—¿Y nosotros a dónde vamos?

—Al Oráculo.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada; después de decidir que no podían meterse en _más_ problemas allí que los que ya tuvieron alguna vez, asintieron. El grupo se dividió para dejarlos pasar, Firenze se abría camino, y a unos pasos de distancia, Bonnie lideró la columna que se llevó a Snape y Pansy lejos de ellos.

El pueblo continuaba iluminado por antorchas de colores, cabezas se asomaban desde los huecos de los árboles-casa, para ver a los humanos que estaban de paso, algunos cascos se golpeaban contra el suelo; él quería creer que se trataba de un saludo, pero era difícil saber si estaban molestos porque no tenían expresiones como las personas. Alcanzaron el fondo y bordearon los últimos edificios naturales, para llegar a la planta que mantenía la recién construida versión del Oráculo en lo alto, similar a una casa del árbol, hecha de cristal.

Uno de los laterales del tronco, constaba de una rampa alargada, que ascendía de a poco y le daba la vuelta completa al árbol, trazando espirales por debajo de la estructura. Los vidrios multicolores dentro los recibieron con destellos. El grupo de centauros de capuchas se dispersaron, hasta que quedaron con Firenze en medio de la sala de cristal.

Magorian, el líder de la colonia, estaba de pie en la plataforma junto a la piedra de la luna, que desde que volvió a su sitio, yacía dentro de una hendidura especial para sostenerla. El centauro los guío hacia allí, y se detuvieron frente al escalón que separaba la elevación del resto del suelo.

Notó que Draco se rascaba la palma de una de sus manos, manteniéndola alejada y tan fuera de vista como le era posible. Cuando pasó un momento observándolo, su amigo se dio cuenta y le devolvió la mirada; negó. Harry se mordió el labio inferior y se calló las preguntas que quería hacer, pero a cambio, empezó a pasar su peso de un pie al otro y golpear la suela del zapato contra el piso de cristal, dando lugar a un débil tintineo.

—Arcanum —repitió el centauro líder, aunque se abstuvo de cualquier tipo de inclinación; en el fondo, Harry no pudo hacer más que agradecerlo—, las estrellas han hablado de nuevo, nos han mostrado caminos a recorrer, con el permiso explícito para presentárselos. Creemos que deben verlos lo antes posible.

—No vinimos aquí por visiones del futuro y las estrellas —Draco habló en voz baja, sólo la necesaria para hacerse oír, sin generar ecos—, queríamos una pequeña ayuda, sólo eso.

—Las ayudas les serán brindadas a los Arcanum cuando sean necesarias, siempre y cuando no interfieran con los mandatos que el cielo tiene para nosotros —Firenze recitó con calma—; si pudiesen ver lo que las estrellas quieren mostrarles primero, después podrán decirnos qué necesitan.

Su amigo bufó.

—Bien. A ver, _estrellitas_ —si alguno de los centauros detectó el tono burlón, o les importó, no lo demostraron.

Magorian se acercó a una palanca en el fondo del salón, que bajó, un mecanismo oculto abrió el techo por la mitad, igual que haría con un observatorio. Tallos del árbol y sus hojas quedaron visibles sobre ellos, impidiendo una vista perfecta del cielo, pero no la caída de los rayos de la luna, que dieron contra la piedra y se proyectaron en haces de luz en todas direcciones.

Imágenes se formaron en las paredes, siluetas de personas grises-plateadas que se movían a través de los fragmentos de cristal de la estructura, lugares que se recreaban de forma difusa, a gran velocidad, y se desvanecían casi de inmediato. Uno de los dibujos, una figura de una bestia borrosa, salió de la superficie, convertida en una criatura de luz que lucía simular a un _patronus_. Echó a correr hacia ellos, trazó un círculo a su alrededor, se estrelló contra la pared opuesta de la que surgió, transformándose de nuevo en un simple reflejo.

Harry contenía el aliento y giraba sobre sus talones, para conseguir una vista completa de aquello en lo que se había convertido la sala. Los centauros permanecían, impasibles, en los lugares que adoptaron momentos atrás, y junto a él, Draco tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

Una bestia igual brotó desde un punto diferente. Se abalanzó sobre él en un movimiento que le resultaba familiar, una cola se agitaba, dos patas se alzaban mientras otras dos se quedaban quietas, ¿y era eso que pasó cerca de su cara un hocico?

_Un perro_. Parecía un perro.

Corrió hacia una de las paredes y se unió a los demás dibujos de luz, en cuanto lo llevó a esa conclusión.

—Un Grim —Firenze les explicó—; es una criatura muy conocida en el noble arte de la _Adivinación_, pero tiene diferentes significados para humanos y centauros.

—Aún no están traducidas —Magorian estaba cruzado de brazos en el fondo de la sala, los oscuros ojos fijos en ellos dos—, los Sabios todavía tienen que interpretarlas, pero tenemos una idea bastante clara de quiénes son.

—¿Por qué? —Harry frunció un poco el ceño y miró alrededor. Las siluetas no tenían rostro, el cuerpo y ropa eran muy imprecisos para que pudiesen identificar gran cosa.

—El _Marcado_.

Firenze hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a un conjunto de imágenes. En ellas, una de las siluetas caminaba con una mano a la vista, la extremidad estaba borrosa, pero una marca ovalada que debía corresponder a la posición de su palma, centelleaba con mayor fuerza que el resto del cuerpo. Iba acompañada de una que se movía dentro de su perímetro en cada imagen, aunque las demás, las que los rodeaban y cambiaban, se encontraban más apartadas, reducidas borrones brillantes.

Por reflejo, miró hacia Draco. Su amigo tenía un brazo levantado y se observaba la palma, por debajo del guante de lana que acababa de quitarse. No tenía nada especial sobre la piel.

Al percatarse de que se fijaba en lo que hacía, Draco se apresuró a ponerse la prenda y acomodó la máscara de indiferencia Malfoy de vuelta en su rostro.

—Todavía no tienen mucho sentido, ¿cierto? Podrían cambiar —se encogió de hombros con aparente despreocupación, pero cuando miró a Harry, este volvía a tener la abrumadora sensación de que estaba esperando que le confirmase _algo_, que le diese la razón, que lo aprobase, de algún modo.

—Sí- supongo, digo, ni siquiera se ven bien.

Asintió al escucharlo. Dio un vistazo más a los dibujos, luego avanzó hacia los centauros.

—¿Cuánto tiempo les toma averiguar lo que significa cada una?

—Depende de la imagen y de lo que el cielo quiera —Firenze ladeó la cabeza, de modo que podía observar el exterior, a través de la abertura del techo—. Estas han cambiado varias veces en los últimos días, y para interpretarlas, tendríamos que esperar a que los cambios se detengan.

Harry se apartó del camino de otro perro —_Grim_— que corría por la sala, y se dirigió hacia ellos también.

—¿Por qué cambian tanto?

—Puede ser que el mensaje de las estrellas no esté completamente definido todavía, que falte algo. Hay cosas que sólo el cielo sabe y no pueden explicarse.

Los niños se miraron entre sí. Draco se aclaró la garganta, antes de retomar la palabra.

—Si no les importa, queremos hablar de su ayuda. Ya.

Magorian elevó la palanca. En cuanto el techo volvió a su sitio y los rayos de la luna desaparecieron, la piedra dejó de proyectar imágenes mágicas, y Firenze se inclinó frente a ellos, para quedar en alturas próximas.

—¿Qué necesitan los Arcanum?

—_0—_

Decir que lo que quedaba de septiembre y octubre fueron sencillos, habría sido una mentira para Harry.

Cuando no tenía la cabeza metida en un libro, porque otra vez tenía tareas atrasadas, estaba sobre la escoba con los demás Slytherin, en una arrolladora práctica que lo dejaba destrozado o un partido que Flint les instaba a ganar, sin importar qué tan ocupados los tuviesen las clases y la prueba. Cuando no estaba en la biblioteca, cubriéndose con encuadernados y _protegos_ de las explosiones de la varita de Pansy, o atendiendo a las instrucciones de su Guardiana, estaba en el cuarto, imitando las florituras y pronunciación de Draco, porque cada uno tenía que hechizarse a sí mismo para tener una oportunidad con el engaño. Cuando no oía a su amigo, era porque Draco volvía a quedarse a dormir en la Sala Común con la niña, y estaba tan cansado que no podía sentir que tuviese _paz_ en el silencio.

Al principio, Ron se quejaba de que no le quedaba tiempo para pasar con él, pero después comenzó a verlo tan poco, que ni siquiera hubo un momento para escucharlo protestar. Las incursiones nocturnas eran para buscar a los fantasmas del castillo y tener una pista de dónde se haría la celebración, lo que no obtuvo ningún resultado, dado que no se supone que unos niños vivos _supieran_ de los asuntos de los muertos.

Cuando los estudiantes mayores abandonaban la Sala Común, entusiasmados por la oportunidad de atragantarse de dulces en el banquete de Halloween, Harry estaba adormilado en uno de los sillones, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Draco, y no se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre hasta que su estómago emitió un ruido que lo hubiese avergonzado, si pudiese pensar con absoluta claridad. Como era usual, en las últimas semanas, Lía se apareció poco después, para darle algo de comida, que masticó sin estar seguro de qué se trataba.

—Potter —una mano fría le palmeaba las mejillas—, Potter, Potty. Tenemos que movernos.

Harry lloriqueó.

—¿Ahora?

—Es la hora en que todos se van al comedor —Pansy se mostró en su campo de visión cuando abrió los ojos por completo—, y Hellen nos dijo que nos esperaba afuera, ¿recuerdas?

Parpadeó mientras se enderezaba, y se frotó los párpados, en un intento de quitarse los vestigios del sueño.

—Vamos a cambiarnos, no te duermas —Draco le tiró del brazo, hasta que se puso de pie, y con un balbuceo, se despidió de su amiga para dirigirse a los dormitorios, donde aguardaban, dobladas sobre el baúl, las prendas que tendrían que usar para colarse entre los fantasmas.

A Harry le llevó un momento darse cuenta de _cómo_ se colocaba lo que le tocaba. De forma vaga, se preguntó de dónde habría sacado Sirius —que fue a quien se las pidieron vía espejo/comunicador y el que se las mandó por correo— la ropa de estilo victoriano; chaquetas gruesas de colores oscuros, pantalones cortos, tantos adornos que incluso le pesaban sobre los hombros.

Draco lo ayudó a abotonarse la camisa, arreglarla bajo la chaqueta y el chaleco, mientras luchaba por ponerse los zapatos sin que los pies se le deslizaran tanto, por la diferencia de tallas. Emitió un quejido cuando estuvo listo, enseguida sintió las manos del niño sobre su cabello.

—No tienes tiempo para ponerte a eso...

—Alguien te tiene que peinar, Potter —le replicó—, nadie se va a creer que eres un noble sangrepura del siglo XIX si andas _así_.

—Podría ser un mestizo —bostezó sin cuidado tras decirlo, su amigo lo codeó—, digamos que soy un mestizo, porque lo soy, y ya. Ustedes dos pueden ser los sangrepura.

—En esa época, los mestizos no estudiaban magia, sino con los muggles. Y aunque lo hubiesen hecho algunos, nunca decían que eran mestizos.

—Oh.

Harry cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, sacudiéndose bajo los tirones cuidadosos, balanceándose en la dirección en el que el cepillo lo hacía al separarle los mechones y desenredarlos. Cuando Draco le dio el visto bueno a su cabello, lo echó hacia atrás y sujetó con un pasador, escondido debajo de una cinta y un lazo, que combinaba con la ropa.

El niño-que-brillaba dio un paso lejos y lo examinó con una mirada.

—Pasable. Yo no te dejaría embrujar mi casa, pero seguro que hay peores.

—Qué amable, te vas a quedar sin cumplidos para Pan...—se echó hacia atrás para recostarse un momento en el colchón. Draco le gritó por el _intento_ de arruinar su trabajo, le dio un manotazo y lo sentó derecho.

Harry hizo un puchero mientras él se cambiaba. Obligado a permanecer quieto donde estaba, se dedicó a aclararse la mente, y observar a su amigo; la facilidad con que ataba cintas y cerraba botones, la rapidez delicada con que podía meterse en el chaleco, ajustarlo para que le luciese como si hubiese sido pensado para él, los movimientos sutiles, medidos, con que se arremangaba la camisa y enganchaba con unos gemelos plateados. Todo se veía más sencillo cuando era Draco el que lo hacía. De forma vaga, se preguntó si era posible que a todos los sangrepura —a excepción de los Weasley, como de costumbre— les diesen lecciones para vestirse _elegantes_, o si sería una característica particular de los Malfoy.

Cuando completó el atuendo, se calzó y se cepilló el cabello sin problemas, echándolo hacia atrás y ligeramente hacia un lado. Se observó por un momento en uno de los espejos en la contrapuerta de los armarios, emitió un "hm" y se calificó a sí mismo de _aceptable_.

—Sabes lo que vamos a hacer, ¿cierto? —no se giró para preguntarle, sino que lo miró a través del reflejo. Harry se mordió el labio al intentar recordar y después asintió con ganas—. Si se te hace difícil, quédate cerca de mí, ¿bien?

—No es difícil —le aseguró en voz baja. Él esbozó una media sonrisa al darse la vuelta, alisando una arruga inexistente de su chaqueta.

—Vamos, Potter, cuanto antes lo tengamos, antes sabremos que estamos un paso más cerca de ganarles.

Harry rodó los ojos, pero sonrió. Cuando el niño caminó hacia afuera del cuarto, él lo siguió.

En la Sala Común, ahora vacía casi por completo, los esperaba Pansy, envuelta en un vestido blanco _esponjoso_ y de volantes, con el cabello en un complicado tocado de rizos, zapatos de tacón cuadrado, que no la elevaban más de un par de centímetros.

Draco hizo una pausa cuando llegaron al final del tramo de escalones y sonrió. Era el tipo de sonrisa que hacía a su rostro _resplandecer_.

—_Ma belle dame_ —el pronunciado acento extranjero hizo que Harry lo observase boquiabierto, en el instante en que hizo una ligera reverencia—, _ce soir brille comme jamais auparavant_.

Pansy se cubrió la boca con el dorso de una mano cuando soltó una risita tonta, las mejillas se le encendieron de un tono de rojizo que rara vez le había visto antes.

—_Mein guter Herr_—ella utilizó un acento diferente al contestarle. Harry ahogó un grito y empezó a alternar la mirada entre los dos—, _Sie leuchten immer._

—¿Qué fue eso? —sus amigos lo observaron de reojo cuando habló, luego volvieron a intercambiar miradas.

La risa de Draco fue clara y vibrante, la de Pansy fue débil y dulce.

—Encantadora, Pans, ¿pero me dijiste "señor" o "caballero"?

—Creo que se traduce como cualquiera de los dos, Draco.

—Yo soy un caballero, úsalo para la próxima —se aproximó para tenderle un brazo, del que ella se enganchó de inmediato, y miró hacia Harry por encima del hombro, con una media sonrisa—. Cualquier sangrepura que se aprecie, Potter, tiene que hablar el idioma de origen de su familia, el de su país natal y al menos otros dos más.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Harry frunció un poco el ceño.

—Pero Ron no habla otros idiomas.

—¿No dejamos claro ya que los Weasley no cuentan como una familia sangrepura respetable?

—Draco —la reprimenda en su voz le sacó un ligero bufido a su amigo, pero no añadió más acerca de la familia de pelirrojos—. ¿Cuáles son los que hablan entonces?

—Inglés por Inglaterra, claro, francés por los Malfoy y los Black, portugués y español. Estoy aprendiendo italiano, y entiendo un poco de alemán por Pansy y búlgaro por Jacint, pero nunca he practicado mi pronunciación —agregó el niño a último momento, con el entrecejo apenas arrugado.

—Inglés, alemán, francés, italiano, búlgaro y ruso —contestó Pansy, con una sonrisa orgullosa. Giró la cabeza para guiñarle—; me gustan _un poco_ los idiomas.

—Un poco —repitió Harry, seguido de una risa incrédula que contagió a sus amigos.

En el pasillo al que se accedía desde las escaleras de las mazmorras, estaba Hellen, con la espalda pegada a la pared y un vestido, gris y sencillo, que resaltaba contra su piel trigueña. Hablaba con un muchacho que aparentaba tener su edad, pero al notar su presencia, se despidió; su sonrisa cambió a una más suave al acercarse a ellos.

Se agachó un poco, de modo que quedaron más próximos en cuanto a la altura, y los recorrió con la mirada.

—Qué bien se ven, mejor de lo que esperaba. Esas son ropas de magos sangrepura reales.

—De la familia Black —mencionó Draco—, no podrían ser mejores.

Hellen le dio la razón con un asentimiento. Después de un vistazo alrededor para comprobar que no hubiese nadie más por el pasillo, los instó a caminar por delante de ella.

—¿Ya saben cómo los van a encontrar? —se aseguró de hablar en voz baja, de manera que incluso si se topaban con otro estudiante, este no pudiese entender lo que decían.

Draco deslizó sus colgantes fuera de la ropa, uno era la esfera con una begonia roja en pleno momento de máximo esplendor, el otro el Apuntador.

—No es completamente seguro que nos diga por dónde llegar, pero nos va a decir por dónde están al menos —él se dirigió a la Guardiana en busca de una respuesta, y relajó los hombros cuando ella hizo un sonido positivo.

—¿Tienen todo el plan listo? ¿Saben lo que van a hacer?

Tres voces se alzaron en un coro de variadas afirmaciones; Hellen lo aceptó y los siguió en el trayecto por el que el Apuntador les señalaba que fueran.

Avanzaron hasta el quinto piso, en un ala poco usada de aulas vacías y viejas, y tapices recubiertos de polvo, que colgaban junto a cuadros abandonados por sus propios ocupantes. Cuando se detuvieron, Pansy soltó a su amigo y se sacó una cámara del pequeño bolso de mano que llevaba.

—Tengo que mandarle a la tía Narcissa una foto de cómo nos vemos —afirmó. Hellen se rio al indicarles que se pusiesen uno junto al otro para tomarles una. Los dos niños se miraron con aprehensión, pero Pansy los sujetó, los jaló y los hizo reír ante la cámara con los saltos ligeros que daba sobre los zapatos de tacón diminuto.

Una vez guardada la cámara, revisaron el corredor con un encantamiento de rastreo, cortesía de la Guardiana, y sacaron sus propias varitas.

—Según esto, si hay una fiesta de fantasmas por aquí, debería ser ahí dentro —la muchacha apuntó un cuadro alto y estrecho, de un pasillo oscuro que parecía no llevar a ningún lugar. Frunció el ceño—, lo que es muy extraño.

Harry intercambió otra mirada con Draco, que asintió a la pregunta silenciosa que hacía, y se movió hacia el cuadro. No tuvo que hacer más que introducir una mano y percibir el tacto frío de los encantamientos desilusionadores para estar seguro de que se trataba de uno de los pasadizos ocultos; todavía no los memorizaban todos, y no podían sacar el mapa ni el borrador frente a ellas, así que sólo podía contar con el hecho de que ya supiese bien _cómo_ se reconocían.

Observó a su amigo y le devolvió el asentimiento.

—Sí, es ahí. Vamos con los hechizos.

—Los voy a esperar aquí mismo, ¿bien? —Hellen los contempló a los tres, uno a uno, despacio, en busca de asentimientos—. Si algo les llega a pasar, regresen tan rápido como puedan. Si no pueden, lancen encantamientos de rayos veloces, saben hacerlos, ¿cierto? —de nuevo, aguardó unos segundos—. No se hagan los Gryffindor valientes y tengan cuidado.

Hubo unos murmullos vagos en respuesta. Los tres se pusieron en un círculo, se miraron, y se apuntaron a sí mismos con las varitas.

Harry, que sentía los párpados menos pesados que cuando estaba en la Sala Común, luchó por recordar el hechizo que había practicado tanto.

—_Spectris_ —se tocó el pecho con la punta de la varita y levantó el brazo, para trazar dos círculos por encima de su cabeza, que lo rodeasen por completo. Casi podía oír la voz del otro niño decirle cómo tenía que doblar la muñeca en un ángulo preciso para que la floritura fuese perfecta.

Apretó los párpados cuando una sensación similar a una ola fría se deslizó por su piel. Respiró profundo, aire helado, lo que era inexplicable dentro del castillo, y cuando abrió los ojos, el mundo era un poco más oscuro en los bordes.

—¿Hola? —su voz fue extraña, salida de algún lugar lejano, con ecos y una profundidad que no le pertenecía; no percibió la vibración en la garganta al hablar. Se llevó una mano al cuello, y tocó _sin_ tocar, lo sintió _sin_ sentirlo, como si estuviese ahí, pero fuese tan fácil atravesarlo que apenas podía darse el lujo de presionarlo.

El aire le faltaba en cada inhalación, aunque el pecho no le ardía por falta de oxígeno, tuvo la impresión de que no existía suelo bajo sus pies cuando se giró. Pansy, reconoció después de unos instantes, era una silueta gris plateada, todavía con vestido y rizos, de un modo que la hacía lucir como si hubiese vivido décadas en el pasado. Draco, que miraba alrededor con una expresión indiferente digna de cualquier Malfoy, era la perfecta imagen del fantasma de un joven noble; pensó que le habría costado reconocerlo si no lo hubiese visto cambiarse antes de ir ahí.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —el tono de su amigo no era muy diferente del suyo, aunque por alguna razón, le resultó más distante. Harry asintió y simuló palparse los costados, pero quizás aplicó demasiada fuerza, porque se atravesó a sí mismo con las manos y sintió un vago cosquilleo.

Cerca de ellos, Hellen los observaba con ambas cejas arqueadas. Soltó un ligero silbido que capturó la atención de los tres.

—Buen truco, ¿están flotando de verdad o es una ilusión?

—Es difícil de explicar y no tenemos mucho tiempo —Pansy le mostró una expresión de disculpa, que ella rechazó con un gesto de su mano, y se dirigió a ellos—. ¿Deberíamos empezar?

De su bolso de mano, sacó un par de guantes, con el mismo aspecto espectral que ella, y se los colocó. Ambos se observaron y asintieron.

—Una última vez, saben lo que vamos a hacer, ¿verdad?

Asintieron a la pregunta de Draco; a pesar de lucir como si quisiera agregar algo más, apretó los labios y no lo hizo. Realizó un gesto para indicar que avanzasen. Pansy tomó una respiración profunda y fue adelante, traspasó el cuadro igual que lo habría hecho un verdadero fantasma, lo que no era una sorpresa si se trataba de una entrada secreta y bien escondida.

Draco le puso un brazo por delante cuando estaba por avanzar. No lo rozó, pero él se detuvo por reflejo y lo observó.

—Quiero que sepas que esta me parece una pésima idea y ya me arrepiento de dejar que Pansy lo haga —aclaró en un susurro contenido—, y si nos metemos en problemas y madre se entera, le diré que fue _tu_ plan.

—La tía Narcissa no se creería que yo pensaría algo tan raro —replicó, apartándose de su extremidad difusa y brillante, porque no sentía deseos de averiguar si podía atravesarla también—. Pudiste haberle dicho a Pansy que no, se pudo quedar afuera.

—¿Crees que ella nos habría _dejado_ hacer esto solos?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Si tú se lo decías, sí.

El bufido de su amigo fue tan claro como lo era en su estado normal. Quiso sonreír al darse cuenta.

—Me tienes demasiada fe, Potter.

Draco se le adelantó, sin dejarle tiempo de pensar en una respuesta. Harry se balanceó en el aire, para acostumbrarse al movimiento de desliz sin la oposición de la materia, y le dirigió una última mirada a Hellen, que alzó un pulgar y le dio una sonrisa motivadora, antes de ir detrás de ellos.

Cruzó la entrada secreta del mismo modo en que lo hizo con muchas más, durante las incursiones nocturnas que le tocaba hacer con Draco, la música tétrica y decadente que lo recibió al otro lado, le causó un estremecimiento. Lo siguiente que percibió fue un olor agrio en el aire, fétido, mejor disimulado que el color verdoso y blanquecino que predominaba en las piezas de comida servidas en banquetes de mesas largas, pegadas a las paredes de una sala amplia y cuadrada.

Los fantasmas eran siluetas grises que oscilaban de un lado a otro, o se agrupaban en conjuntos reducidos, las charlas un murmullo lejano, que no producía ecos igual que las voces individuales lo hacían. Buscó entre ellas a las dos que conocía; Pansy estaba junto al espíritu de una mujer adulta, con el cabello lleno de rizos idénticos a los suyos, Draco conversaba con unos espectros que debían tener, al menos, dos siglos de haber fallecido.

Harry avanzó despacio hacia él. Las instrucciones se repetían dentro de su cabeza.

_Jacint dice que el hechizo nos hará ver como fantasmas, pero no podemos usar magia mientras lo tengamos encima, _le había explicado Pansy cuando hablaron del engaño_, lo probó en Durmstrang una vez y advirtió que podríamos quedar inconscientes por agotamiento si lo combinamos con otro hechizo._

_Es posible que no dure mucho, porque no estamos acostumbrados a usarlo y nos cansáremos rápido._

_Para empezar_, había agregado Draco, _tendremos que acercarnos a los fantasmas y mezclarnos con ellos, darles una historia, hacerles creer que estamos ahí por lo mismo que todos, que sabemos por qué lo están en primer lugar, y que somos iguales que ellos. Cuando nos tengan confianza, podemos tomarlo e irnos._

Casi parecía fácil cuando eran ellos quienes lo decían.

—..._oui, oui_, en _casag_ de mi _familiag_, en _Fragncia_. Le dije a _madge_ que _quegría_ quedarme allí, pero _padge_ _ignsistió_ y...—Draco tenía a los fantasmas que lo rodeaban abstraídos en una anécdota falsa de su supuesta niñez, y la razón de que un espíritu joven anduviese por un castillo en el que no lo conocían. La pronunciación de sus palabras era dificultosa, los acentos entremezclados, el tono difería de su calmada voz usual, transformándolo en un chiquillo entusiasta que quería platicar con todos los que tenía cerca.

De alguna manera, se le veía tan natural como cuando estaba contando una historia; Harry pensó, no por primera vez, que las mentiras no debían ser _tan_ diferentes de los cuentos que se inventaba. Esperó su asentimiento apenas perceptible, en medio de la narración, para bordear una de las mesas y dirigirse, de la forma más disimulada que podía, hacia donde estaba Pansy.

_Tu tarea es la más sencilla, Potter_, le explicó una y otra vez, _asegúrate de que nada le pase a Pansy, vigila que no entre ninguno de los de otro equipo ni nos encuentren, y prepárate para correr a buscar a uno de los dos si somos descubiertos. Tú nos cuidas ahora, no sólo a mí._

Y ahí estaba. Se detuvo a unos pasos de su amiga y la mujer fantasma con que conversaba, dándoles la espalda, pero dedicándoles vistazos por encima del hombro cuando tenía la oportunidad.

La niña estaba erguida, con las manos unidas por delante y el bolso colgándole de una de las muñecas. Tenía una expresión de aburrida tranquilidad, desviaba la mirada con aparente desinterés cada poco tiempo, aunque no por ello, dejaba a la fantasma sin una contestación pausada y suave. Parecía que no le importaba estar ahí, y al mismo tiempo, que era el lugar al que pertenecía; tenía la impresión de que nunca la había visto actuar más como una bruja sangrepura que en esa ocasión.

Pansy también asintió cuando el espectro que la acompañaba tuvo un segundo de despiste para ir a buscar comida podrida que ofrecerle. Harry devolvió el gesto, tan sutil como sabía hacerlo, y echó a andar de nuevo, en un círculo irregular en torno al salón.

_Mientras tú vigilas que todo marche bien_, Draco había sido claro al respecto, _Pansy y yo vamos a colarnos entre ellos, y buscaremos un fantasma que sea distraído y al que le inspiremos confianza, para usar los regalos de los centauros y tomar la muestra. Pendiente de nuestras señales; te avisaremos si algo anda mal o necesitamos que te acerques más._

Sin embargo, no podía sentirse más innecesario que en ese momento. Pansy mantenía la compostura mejor de lo que se había esperado, Draco lucía tan animado que sólo podía determinar que era fingido por los años que tenía de conocerlo. Él no paraba de preguntarse si codearse en celebraciones extrañas estaría implícito en la educación de los magos sangrepura, dada la facilidad con que lo hacían.

Estaba a punto de dar otra vuelta a la sala cuando un segmento de la pared más alejada se separó y cayó, sin emitir ningún sonido, dejando una rampa en su lugar, por la que entró un grupo de estudiantes de corbatas rojas, que saludaban a los fantasmas. Sir Nicolás, el espectro que representaba la Casa de Gryffindor, daba inicio a un discurso acerca de su aniversario número quinientos de muerte, y tenía sentido que fuesen los vivos que lo conocían, quienes presenciarán tal acto.

Harry se giró, dispuesto a ir a buscar a sus amigos y preguntarles qué harían con el repentino número de _vivos_ que estaba en la sala. Pero antes de que hubiese dado más de un par de pasos en dirección a Draco, una silueta más conocida de lo que le habría gustado se apareció por una esquina de su campo de visión, lloriqueando acerca de la comida en mal estado y apartándose de los demás, para mantenerse fuera del alcance de las bromas de sus hermanos mayores.

Contuvo el aliento, a pesar de lo ridículo que podía ser en el estado fantasmagórico en que se encontraba. Ron dio un vistazo alrededor, sus ojos no se detuvieron en él de inmediato, pero al segundo recorrido, sí pareció reparar en su presencia. Frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Harry?

Bueno, eso probablemente pudo haber salido mejor.

* * *

_**Este capítulo fue auspiciado por traductor google y mi amiga de España que estudia idiomas y se aguanta todas mis preguntas. Todavía puede contener errores, pero esas cosas pasan.**_

_**Ma belle dame, ce soir brille comme jamais auparavant: **_**"Mi bella dama, esta noche brilla como nunca antes".**

_**Mein guter Herr, Sie leuchten immer: **_**"Mi buen señor, siempre brillas", no es muy literal y se puede tomar como "deslumbras", según me parece; es un cumplido, básicamente. Sufrimos de inconvenientes técnicos aquí, ella me rogaba que utilizase otro idioma, y yo le decía "NO ME DA LA GANA, YO QUIERO ALEMÁN", y bueno, eso. Si un alemán lee esto, lo siento mucho por ti, pero no he reunido suficiente para mis cursos de idiomas, descargaré Duolingo cuando mi teléfono tenga espacio, ahq. Me dijeron que la primera parte puede traducirse como "caballero" y yo me fío, porque sé más de japonés que de alemán xdxd**

* * *

**Draco hablando español es uno de mis HC favs, lo siento, es que imaginen esa belleza, kDDKDJK.**

**Tenía pensado subir el que le sigue de inmediato, porque cortarlo ahí es un poco dhdjdd, pero sucede que esta semana ha sido horrible para mí; he tenido un montón de colapsos, me muero de cansancio, no puedo dormir y tonterías similares. Más importante que eso, no tuve realmente internet estos días, y fue hoy que me dije "tengo luz, tengo el documento en Word, tengo tiempo y wi-fi robado, corrijamos esto para despejar mi cabeza un poco" xd**

**Así que lo siento mucho, pero ahí se quedan, porque no he revisado el otro, ddjf.**

**El paradero de Bella es un secreto unu**

**Nunca me centré mucho en el tema de Theo y su familia; es más bien una cuestión de que pocos se animarían a acercarse a Draco y Pansy por la fama de sus padres, Theo tiene padres muy mayores, como de la edad de unos abuelos, y supongo que serían más conservadores en ese aspecto. Me refiero a que le inculcarían mantener distancia con quien no le 'convenga´, e incluso si a él le agrada Draco, no sería taaaan expresivo como Harry al respecto. Harry lo ama, siendo honestos, y todos lo sabemos, menos ellos xdxd**

**Sí, los sucesos con Bella se relacionan al destino de Lucius, pero contarles más es spoiler uwu**

**Adoro que hayan notado ese intercambio entre Harry y Draco en el otro capítulo, y cómo para Draco es suficiente con que él sea Harry y esté ahí, queriéndolo, porque dhdjfj. Es todo lo que Dracobebé necesitaba. Pienso que el 'ser par' de alguien, en especial cuando se trata de una historia de fantasía, no tiene que ver con poder hacer las mismas cosas; por ejemplo, en una de mis historias de wtt, uno de los personajes tiene una gran capacidad mágica y puede hacer casi de todo, pero el protagonista es su mejor amigo, que no suele hacer mucho –especialmente porque no quiere, no le da la gana de intentarlo-, y no existe esa diferencia que yo tildaría de 'negativa', porque sigue siendo la persona en quien más confía.**

**Las diferencias suelen ser lo mejor en las relaciones y a mí me gusta mucho marcar bien esas líneas divisoras entre Draco y Harry, porque siento que es un intercambio, donde uno aporta lo que el otro necesita o quiere uwu**

**En su subconsciente, Harry le cuenta que Remus y Sirius se besan para que Draco lo bese a él, ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, ahq.**

**Lo dejo hasta aquí, y como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	23. 21 L2

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 2. **_**Harry Potter y la leyenda de Slytherin.**_

* * *

**Capítulo veintiuno: **_De cuando Pansy descubrió un tesoro (pero no se los dijo)_

Harry se apartó por reflejo. Quizás fue el gesto, o la expresión estupefacta y horrorizada que debió poner en ese momento, lo que alertó a su mejor amigo y lo hizo avanzar en su dirección.

—¿Harry? ¿Qué...?

Una mancha gris pasó frente a él de pronto, un remolino de movimiento. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de lo que ocurría, una figura espectral estaba entre ambos.

Draco se enderezó y apuntó con el índice el pecho de Ron, de forma acusatoria.

—_Vous! Éloigne-toi de mon frère!_ —el francés perfecto no llamó más atención de la necesaria, dado que sólo algunos de los fantasmas lo comprendieron. Ron frunció el ceño y dio un manotazo al aire.

—Oye, amigo, cálmate, que no te entiendo nada, ¿hablas inglés?

De reojo, se percató de que Pansy también se acercaba a ellos, con el bolso de mano presionado contra el pecho y la postura de indiferencia abandonada para entonces.

Cuando parecía que Draco iba a volver a reclamarle algo que no entendía, el manotazo de Ron acertó en uno de sus brazos. Lo atravesó al instante, pero la piel y tela que quedó atrás, se hizo sólida y colorida frente a ellos. Su amiga ahogó un jadeo.

En un giro de muñeca, Draco tenía la varita afuera. Pansy se colgaba el bolso en el hombro, y sostenía un brazo de cada uno. Ocurrió muy rápido.

—_Omnes tenebrae _—no fue más que un susurro del niño. De la punta de la varita, brotaron hileras oscuras que los envolvieron a los tres.

Una barrera negra los separó del exterior, lisa, completa, apenas permitía ver hacia afuera. Sus amigos se movieron con brusquedad, Pansy emitió un quejido al atrapar a Draco, que dejó caer la varita al suelo, la pieza rodó entre sus pies, sin dejar de soltar hileras.

—Sujétalo, ¡sujétalo! —le gritó. Harry se estiró y le pasó los brazos alrededor para evitar que se cayese. Le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de que el niño-que-brillaba no respondía.

—¿Qué...?

—Utilizó un encantamiento del tío Lucius, no se supone- él sabía...oh, no, no...espera, dámelo —se pasó uno de los brazos de Draco por encima de los hombros, soltando un quejido por el repentino peso sobre ella, y dio un vistazo alrededor —. Tú toma la varita, no la sueltes. Tenemos que salir de aquí, por donde entramos.

Harry se agachó para coger la pieza de madera, la aferró entre los dedos, y se puso el otro brazo de su amigo por encima, para ayudarla a cargar con él de regreso al cuadro del pasadizo oculto.

Arrastraron los pies hacia la salida, la varita no dejaba de soltar _oscuridad_ que les nublaba la visión, las manchas plateadas los dejaban para darle paso a sus constituciones normales y tonos reales. Salieron trastabillando al pasillo, pero Hellen dio un paso hacia atrás y miró alrededor, varita en mano; lo que fuese que observase, no podía ser a ellos, dada la manera en que aparentaba estar lista para un duelo.

—Con- Snape, vamos con Snape —Pansy jadeó, acomodándose a un costado del niño para mantener el equilibrio. Los jaló en dirección al final del pasillo.

La barrera no se disolvió a medida que avanzaban, ni la varita dejó de producir el hechizo. En realidad, parecía que no hacía más que empeorar con el transcurso del tiempo, porque los estudiantes que estuvieron en su camino se pegaban a la pared, desesperados por apartarse, o huían, dando vistazos hacia atrás.

Volvieron a trastabillar al alcanzar las escaleras, se tropezaron al ir hacia las mazmorras. Tuvieron que apoyarse de a momentos en las paredes de roca, para no dejar caer al niño inconsciente.

Cuando alcanzaron la puerta del laboratorio de _Pociones_, se lanzaron sobre ella para empujarla y abrirla hacia adentro con su peso. Se tambalearon, la atención del profesor, que estaba detrás del escritorio, se dirigió hacia ellos de inmediato, con la expresión más perturbada que le había visto alguna vez; ojos más abiertos de lo normal, labios separados, _sin_ el ceño fruncido.

Snape se puso de pie enseguida y rodeó la mesa. Aunque no atravesó la barrera, sí se aproximó, mirando alrededor, como si buscase algo o a _alguien_.

—Draco —su voz se oía amortiguada, lejana—, Draco, ¡Draco! ¿Qué hiciste ahora? ¿Por qué usaste la oscuridad absoluta? Prometiste- tú- niño insolente, malcriado, prepotente, eres un- un- ¡deshazlo ahora mismo, _Draconis_!

—El gorro de mi hermano —dijo Pansy de pronto, rebuscó en su bolso de mano, hasta dar con la prenda, que se colocó sobre la cabeza. Al instante, la mirada de Snape fue a parar a ella; su expresión se endureció, el entrecejo se frunció.

—¿Señorita Parkinson? —siseó entre dientes, a la vez que estrechaba los ojos—. Espero una muy buena explicación sobre esto.

—Más tarde, profesor —Harry se quedó boquiabierto al verla ignorarlo por completo. Snape la observaba como si estuviese considerando maldecirla—. Draco se desmayó después de la oscuridad absoluta y su varita no deja de hacer más y más.

El hombre se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Sólo se puede quitar desde adentro, con la misma varita que lo inició, lo sabes.

—Haría una explosión si tocó su varita...—ella dejó las palabras en el aire cuando miró hacia un lado, a Harry. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera—. Pero _tú_ no —musitó.

El niño frunció el ceño, pasando la vista de uno al otro.

—Merlín bendito, no de nuevo —Snape soltó una exhalación larga y pesada—. Es _"summa lux",_ Potter, sin florituras. Sácalos de ahí.

—Pero yo...

—Si su varita no fuese a funcionar, ya lo habrías notado —Pansy lo tranquilizó, en tono suave. Él vio a la niña, luego a su amigo inconsciente, y a la varita en su mano, tan cálida como sentía la suya propia.

—_Summa Lux._

Apretó los párpados y rogó porque funcionase. Supo que lo hizo cuando, a través de estos, distinguió el cambio de oscuridad a luz cegadora afuera. Aguardó unos segundos y un susurro de túnicas para abrirlos de nuevo.

Pansy se cubría parte del rostro con las manos, Snape acababa de avanzar y les quitaba a Draco de encima, para cargarlo él mismo a la sala oculta que tenía detrás de la pared. Una especie de neblina negra se despejaba, la varita vibraba apenas entre sus dedos. El profesor le dirigió una mirada extraña, antes de perderse en la sala contigua con el niño en los brazos.

Harry suspiró.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?

—Usó la oscuridad absoluta —murmuró Pansy, cambiándose de posición el bolso al dar algunos pasos en dirección a la otra sala, en la que se asomó. Desde el ángulo en que Harry estaba, divisaba un sillón-cama, recién transfigurado de unos estantes, en los que Snape recostó al niño-que-brillaba, el profesor deambulando entre las pociones, mientras mascullaba lo que sonaba a _"niños imprudentes y estúpidos" _y_ "riesgos innecesarios". _Ella le dirigió una breve mirada; debió notar la confusión en su rostro, porque le mostró una débil sonrisa y comenzó a juguetear con los volantes de su vestido—, es un hechizo que llena de oscuridad el lugar en donde está quien lo usa, se supone que sólo él ve a través de ella y la puede quitar; tuvimos suerte de que los sujeté a los dos, o nos habríamos perdido.

La niña se balanceó sobre los zapatos de diminuto tacón un par de veces. Después de asomarse otra vez en la sala contigua, exhaló.

—Voy por Hellen, ¿sí? Debe estar pensando que nos pasó algo terrible —Harry asintió, distraído—. Puedes entrar a acompañarlos, ¿sabes?

Se mordió el labio inferior al negar.

—No quiero que Snape me lance una maldición —su amiga se rio, cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

—Snape está demasiado ocupado justo ahora para lanzarte una —tras la aclaración, giró, se reacomodó el bolso otra vez, y desapareció de su vista.

Harry vaciló un momento, antes de dirigirse hacia el umbral que se formaba en el agujero de la pared, entre el salón y la siguiente habitación. Observó a su amigo tendido en el largo sillón, el profesor dándole de beber de un frasco sin color y frotándole la garganta con el pulgar, para forzarlo a tragar aun dormido. Justo como Pansy dijo, Snape no lo tomó en cuenta; permaneció junto al niño, lo suficiente para asegurarse de que la poción surtía efecto, luego buscó otra que también le dio, para después invocar una silla y tomar asiento a un lado de él. El silencio sólo era interrumpido por la acompasada respiración de Draco, pálido y cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor, los murmullos irritados de Snape, que presionaba la punta de su varita contra una de las palmas del niño, trazando una figura que no alcanzaba a ver.

De forma vaga, se preguntó qué sería.

Cuando decidió que el hombre no haría nada, sujetó la silla más cercana y la alzó, para evitar producir el ruido de arrastre sobre la roca, y se sentó a un lado de ambos. Observaron a Draco inconsciente sin decirse ni una palabra. Continuaban así cuando Pansy llegó corriendo, seguida de una Hellen que empalideció al toparse con Snape.

—Profesor- yo- le juro que...—el hombre la hizo callar con una simple mirada. La muchacha se puso rígida.

—Espero que no tenga usted algo que ver en esto, señorita Rosier.

Hellen parpadeó.

—No- yo, yo no- no hice nada, señor.

Snape asintió despacio y se puso de pie; sin decir más, abandonó la sala y el laboratorio después. Ninguno de los tres respiró con tranquilidad hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Pansy emitió una risita nerviosa cuando lo observó perderse, y tomó asiento en la silla que antes ocupaba el maestro, estirándose para sostener una de las manos de Draco y jugar con sus dedos.

—Merlín —Hellen jadeó, dejándose caer en el suelo, a un lado del sillón largo donde el niño reposaba. Se pasó una mano por la cara, ojos muy abiertos los contemplaron—, ¿qué les pasó? En el pasillo, se puso oscuro de repente, no veía ni oía nada, pensé- oh, por Salazar, pensé que acababan de cubrir _todo_ de plasma.

—Un montón de _Gryffindors_ entraron a la fiesta de los fantasmas —Pansy le explicó en voz baja, sin despegar los ojos de su amigo—, casi nos atrapan. Draco nos sacó con un hechizo y se agotó.

—¿Pero están bien?

Ambos asintieron a la vez.

—Debería despertar en un rato —la niña ladeó la cabeza y la apoyó en una orilla del sillón, soltando una exhalación profunda.

—Eso es lo más importante —Hellen volvió a pasarse una mano por la cara, echándose el cabello hacia atrás en esa ocasión, y resopló—, avisaré a los demás que mi grupo tuvo problemas. Podemos sacarlos de este reto y...

Casi tan pronto como lo dijo, Pansy volvió a enderezarse de golpe, y la observó con un puchero.

—¿_Sacarnos_? ¿Por qué nos vas a sacar? —lloriqueó igual que una niña pequeña—. No nos atraparon, lo juro, ¿verdad que no lo hicieron, Harry? —el aludido se apresuró a negar, a falta de una mejor idea.

—Pero lo que les pasó, el plasma- Draco- no puedo poner en riesgo-

Su amiga le pasó el bolso a Harry con su mano libre. Él frunció el ceño, la vio asentir, y lo abrió; dentro, el espacio se expandía al mismo nivel en que lo haría un maletín o mochila, en el fondo de la tela blanca, yacía un diminuto frasco, sellado por un corcho, que contenía una sustancia que no era gaseosa ni líquida, plateada, y se removía en una oscilación lenta y continua.

Una sonrisa creció en sus labios al sujetarlo y sacarlo. Se lo mostró a Hellen, que le devolvió el gesto, y los miró con algo muy cercano al orgullo.

—Lo tienen, ¿cómo...?

—No es mucho, pero lo tomé de una mujer fantasma cuando vio a los Gryffindor que entraban —Pansy se irguió y su actitud altiva le arrebató una carcajada a Harry.

—Eso significa que lo tenemos a tiempo, ¿verdad? ¿Seguimos en el juego?

Hellen asintió.

—Mañana los reuniremos para los resultados —avisó, poniéndose de pie para revolverles el cabello a los dos—; lo hicieron muy bien, chicos, en serio. Avísenme cuando Draco despierte, ¿bien? Les voy a llevar comida del banquete a la Sala Común, se lo merecen.

La Guardiana se despidió con un gesto de su mano y caminó de vuelta al aula de _Pociones_; el profesor aún no regresaba. Pansy volvió a recostar la cabeza a un lado de su amigo, Harry apoyó los codos en el borde del sillón, y se dedicó a verlo dormir y a esperar.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando Draco balbuceó, se movió y terminó por abrir los ojos, Pansy se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo, y el niño se quejó hasta que le enseñaron el frasco con el plasma.

—Les dije que lo haríamos —elevó el mentón, con una sonrisa pequeña y prepotente. Harry, que no encontró forma de enojarse con él por esa vez, se unió al abrazo, derribándolos a ambos sobre el sillón entre risas.

Lo único que pudo sacarlos del cuarto fue el regreso de Snape, que masculló acerca de quitarles puntos, irresponsabilidad de los estudiantes, entre otras amenazas, y volvió a sentarse junto al niño cuando ellos salieron. Al dar un vistazo hacia atrás, Harry se percató de que el profesor se inclinaba para hablarle en voz baja a su amigo, pero desconocía si el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados se debían a molestia, preocupación, o una complicada combinación de ambas.

Esa noche, comieron como reyes, en una mesa redonda y sillas acolchadas que Hellen transfiguró para ellos dentro de la Sala Común. Su Guardiana se sentó con ellos y les habló de lo que era ser la _HeadGirl, _estar en séptimo, las clases de _Alquimia_ —temas que dejaron a Harry con la sensación de estar desorientado—, y les contó más acerca de su experiencia durante el Juego de Slytherin y los retos por los que pasó sola.

Incluso cuando no le agradaba la idea de que Draco tuvo que desmayarse por agotamiento mágico, y se enteró de que Snape habló _muy_ seriamente con él por más de una hora, no pudo evitar sentir que lo hicieron bien y ganarían los juegos. Que Draco propusiese un falso brindis entre ellos, con copas de jugo de calabaza, por la próxima victoria, sólo sirvió para contagiarles el entusiasmo y que Pansy y él terminasen riendo de los planes alocados que la muchacha y su amigo tenían.

—_0—_

A Pansy le pesaban los párpados; conocía la sensación, era común que la invadiese. Esperaba poder llegar a la noche, a pesar de ella. Sería el día de los resultados del primer reto de los Slytherin, el comienzo de noviembre y una oportunidad para tomarse un pequeño descanso tras el susto de haber visto a Draco caer inconsciente frente a ellos la noche anterior.

Las clases pasaron rápido, entre las notas que tomaba, los susurros de las conversaciones que sus amigos mantenían cuando creían que los profesores no se darían cuenta, Harry y Draco dándose patadas sin fuerza bajo la mesa, hasta que la hacían rodar los ojos y llamarlos _"infantiles"._

Almorzó con Draco en el patio interior del castillo, Lía se mantuvo parada junto al banco que ocupaban, en caso de que necesitasen algo más, y su mejor amigo le pasaba la comida apropiada al conejo mágico, que descansaba sobre su regazo, a medio camino de transformarse en un trozo de la tela de su túnica de uniforme. Por la tarde, ambos tuvieron práctica de Quidditch, y por pertenecer a la misma Casa, pudo ocupar las gradas para verlos entrenar; en su opinión, pasaban más tiempo hablándose y correteándose entre ellos que siguiendo las instrucciones que les daban, pero quién sabe, Pansy no conocía mucho del juego.

Cuando el equipo dio por finalizado el entrenamiento y los chicos marcharon hacia el vestidor, Pansy se puso de pie y recorrió por su cuenta el camino de vuelta al castillo, entre leves tambaleos y pitidos en los oídos.

—_Pansy, Pansy, Pansy_ —voces suaves, distantes, la llamaban. Ya que su campo de visión permanecía claro y despejado, no se molestó en intentar buscar el origen de los sonidos—. _Pansy, Pansy. Pansy. Pansy._

Consideró ir a la Lechucería para visitar a Fénix, pero después de un momento, se decantó por deambular por los pasillos casi vacíos a esa hora. En algunos puntos, antes de dar vuelta en las esquinas o cerca de aulas vacías, una oleada de frío le calaba en los huesos y la obligaba a cruzar los brazos e inhalar de forma brusca; en otros puntos del trayecto, los bordes de su campo de visión se oscurecían, aunque no lo suficiente para hacerla volver la cabeza.

Alcanzó la puerta del baño del primer piso y entró. Estaba solo, un charco se formaba alrededor de un lavabo que aparentaba estar en desuso.

—_Pansy, Pansy, Pansy. ¡Pansy!_

Cerró la puerta, para apoyar la espalda contra esta, y tomó una profunda bocanada. Se forzó a relajar los músculos al instante.

—_Pansy, Pansy._

Apretó los párpados unos segundos. Al abrirlos, se topó con una silueta extraña y traslúcida, por la que podía divisar el resto del baño transformado por un tono plateado. Se presionó contra la superficie detrás de ella ante la mirada fija del fantasma. Le llevó un momento distinguir su forma por completo.

Se trataba de una niña. Vestía una túnica anticuada y tenía dos coletas largas, unos lentes redondos, horribles, empobrecían la visión de sus ojos grandes.

Pansy llevó una mano al bolsillo donde se guardaba la varita, aunque no la tocó; sabía que podría causar una explosión apenas lo hiciese. Casi podía oír la voz de su padre, distante, difusa, igual que en un sueño.

_Un mago ordinario no puede hacer nada contra un fantasma. En el mejor de los casos, un fantasma tampoco puede hacerle algo al mago, pero es mejor que no los tientes._

—Hola —balbuceó. El fantasma, que flotaba frente a ella, se balanceó en el aire, trazando un círculo que las dejó de nuevo cara a cara. Pansy no se encogió ante el escrutinio, a pesar de que sintió el impulso de hacerlo.

—Hola —la niña fantasma dio un vistazo alrededor—, ¿eres tú quien me ha estado lanzando libros? Habría jurado que escuché voces de varones hace rato.

—¿Te lanzan libros? —ladeó la cabeza, un poco aturdida. ¿Por qué alguien haría eso?— ¿te lastiman?

El fantasma estrechó los ojos al echarse hacia adelante, Pansy se volvió a presionar contra la puerta.

—¡Claro, lancen libros a Myrtle, que no siente nada! —exclamó, su voz retumbando entre las paredes de cerámica. La niña tembló y tragó en seco—. Cinco puntos si le dan en el estómago, ¡veinte puntos si le dan en la cara! —la mano de plasma le golpeó en ambas zonas; el tacto se sentía helado, le produjo escalofríos, aunque no dolió, ella jadeó y apretó los párpados de todos modos.

—No- no me grites, por favor.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, tras un momento, el fantasma había vuelto a distanciarse y la observaba con una expresión que no supo descifrar. Pansy inhaló profundo.

—Es- es horrible que te tiren libros —musitó—, ¿le has dicho a los profesores?

—¿Para qué? Estoy muerta —la tal Myrtle osciló en el aire, de reversa, sin dejar de verla—. No es como que les importara, ¡a nadie le importaba, ni siquiera cuando estaba viva!

Pansy se encogió contra su voluntad. El fantasma se detuvo, la miró unos segundos, y después se deslizó de vuelta hacia ella.

—Te asusto.

—No- no es verdad.

—Te asusto —repitió, descendiendo hasta que quedaron casi a la misma altura—, nunca se asustan. Ellos me molestan, como todos- los niños, esos tontos.

—No me asustas tú, son tus gritos.

El fantasma trazó un semicírculo en torno a ella, a la vez que pronunciaba un largo "hm". Sus coletas se sacudían con el movimiento de forma cómica.

—¿Te han gritado mucho? —Pansy asintió, despacio—. A mí también, siempre, siempre me gritaban. Sobre todo Olive, agh, ella me gritaba cada vez que podía, pero, oh, cómo la hice gritar yo el día de su boda, ese día, fui hasta donde estaba, y entonces, me aparecí, ¡su cara fue algo único! Ojalá hubiese estado viva, le habría roto ese feo vestido que usaba.

Mientras el fantasma se echaba a reír de forma estruendosa, la niña llevó una mano tras la espalda, tanteando la puerta para dar con la perilla. No la hallaba.

—¿Eras una estudiante cuando moriste? —Myrtle trazó otro círculo en el aire, antes de asentir— ¿fue aquí? ¿Qué te pasó?

Estaba segura de que no la había visto en la fiesta de los fantasmas, lo que le resultaba raro. Myrtle emitió otro "hm".

—Tuve un accidente —mencionó, en un tono suave—, debí hacer caso, _él_ me dijo, pero no lo hice. Y morí.

—¿Caso sobre qué?

—Sobre la magia- la magia real. _Él_ sabía de eso —al ver el ceño un poco fruncido de Pansy, la fantasma empezó a soltar una risa aguda y vibrante—, él entendía, él sabría explicarte. Tuve que hacer lo que me dijo. Ah, habrían tardado días en encontrarme, si no hubiese sido por él...hm, era de Slytherin, igual que tú —se deslizó en otro círculo, lento, estirando los brazos a sus costados, como si nadase en lugar de flotar—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Pansy Parkinson.

—¡Parkinson! —Myrtle se enderezó de pronto, ojos muy abiertos se fijaron en ella cuando chilló— ¡Parkinson! ¿Conoces a Stephan? Estuvo aquí hace años, no recuerdo cuántos.

La niña le mostró una débil sonrisa, presionó la mano en torno a la perilla.

—Era mi padre.

—¡Oh, Stephan con una hija! Él era tan, tan guapo, tan lindo, siempre que prometía visitarme, venía, y me hablaba, y me escuchaba decir lo horrenda y lamentable que es la muerte y la existencia —soltó un suspiro soñador, seguido de otro chillido, que se mezcló con una risa—. Nunca entendí qué le veía a esa Amelia Loupé, niña horrible, una vez le chapoteé sobre el uniforme y la hice gritar, oh, pero a él le gustaba igual, aunque no dejó de venir a visitarme y oírme por eso, no, no lo hizo, Stephan era el mejor…

Abrió y cerró la boca, optando por guardarse el detalle de que la 'niña horrenda' era su propia madre. Era probable que el fantasma no necesitase esa información, y por la manera en que Myrtle se inclinó hacia ella, estaba claro que era mejor así.

—¿Tú también vas a venir a visitarme? ¡Necesito alguien con quien hablar! —lloriqueó con fuerza, agitando los brazos—. Esos niños que me molestan son idiotas, y por aquí, casi nadie pasa. Si tú vienes a hablarme y me cuentas cosas de _vivos_, prometo no gritar tanto. ¡Di que sí! ¡Ven, ven a visitarme otra vez!

Pansy asintió.

—Supongo que puedo, ¿no? Pero no sé qué quieres que te cuente de los vivos, puedes verlo tú misma si vas por el castillo.

—Oh, pero yo no salgo —Myrtle negó—. No, no, desde lo de la tonta de Olive, me quedo en los baños, es más fácil, aquí nadie me quiere _exorcizar_. Pero si tú entras a alguno, yo te puedo encontrar, ¡di que vas a venir a visitarme o te buscaré, Parki-Parki!

_¿Parki-Parki?_

Se obligó a no reírse y volver a asentir.

—Sí, sí, bien. Voy a venir a visitarte.

Myrtle chilló al levitar hacia atrás.

—¡Consígueme una foto de Stephan! ¡Una donde esté grande! Siempre le dije que sería un hombre tan guapo, ¡debió serlo, lo era ya de joven! Cuando estudiaba aquí, podía verlo por horas sin cansarme, aunque siempre me sacaba del baño de Prefectos...

—También voy a hablar con los profesores, sobre los niños que te lanzan libros. No le hacen eso a los otros fantasmas ni a Peeves.

El fantasma ladeó la cabeza y permaneció un silencio un momento.

—Tú te pareces a él. Espera —Myrtle levitó de reversa, trazando un arco, y se metió de cabeza en un lavabo, desvaneciéndose en la salida de agua hacia las tuberías. Pansy se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito, los tubos emitieron un ruido leve, y de pronto, el fantasma volvía a estar afuera, más gotas se unían al charco del suelo.

Myrtle soltó un "prr" al sacudirse, a pesar de que era imposible que se hubiese mojado.

—Mira esto, mira, mira —se elevó en dirección al ventanal redondo en lo alto de la pared opuesta a los lavabos, y presionó una mano espectral contra una baldosa fuera de lugar junto al cristal—, aquí está. Deberías recogerlo, antes de que alguien más lo haga; algunos años, se queda ahí, y en otros, lo recogen como en estas fechas. Stephan lo tuvo también, cuando estaba en sexto, le gustaba tanto.

—¿Qué cosa?

—El tesoro de _él_.

Pansy dio un par de pasos lentos en su dirección. Incluso si quisiera tomar lo que fuese que estaba ahí, la cerámica estaba, al menos, a dos metros por encima del suelo, y no podía contar con su varita para bajarla o subir.

—¿Qué clase de tesoro?

—El mejor de los tesoros —Myrtle presumió, formando círculos alrededor de la baldosa suelta—, el suyo, el de él, todo lo que hizo cuando estaba aquí y después. Me lo dejó a mí, y yo lo cuido, pero me lo han quitado antes. Si eres hija de Stephan, te gustará tanto como a él.

Pansy quería hacerle más preguntas, decirle que no estuviese tan segura, que ella no se consideraba igual a su padre. En cambio, observó la cerámica con cautela, y sacudió la cabeza después.

—No puedo tomarlo.

—Usa la varita, _Parki-Parki_.

Ella negó y se abrazó a sí misma.

—No sé usar mi magia muy bien todavía.

—Oh —Myrtle musitó, alternando la mirada entre la niña y la pared—, eso- bueno- ¡si tú vienes a visitarme de nuevo, lo vamos a bajar juntas para que lo tengas! Pero cuéntame cosas de vivos, ya sabes, y tráeme a uno de tus amigos- ¿tienes amigos, verdad? —Pansy asintió con una débil sonrisa, el fantasma chilló al descender hasta donde estaba—. Lo bajáremos, te gustará. Stephan no lo soltó en todo un año.

—Está bien.

Diez minutos más tarde, cuando le explicó a Myrtle en qué año estaban con exactitud, la edad que tenía, algunos sucesos que conocía del interior y exterior del mundo mágico, y sintió que los tímpanos le dolían por los constantes chillidos, fue libre de salir, todo bajo múltiples promesas de pasar por allí otra vez.

La sensación de tener la cabeza embotada se había tranquilizado para el momento en que llegó a las mazmorras. Dio la contraseña a la entrada de la Sala Común y pasó, recibida por los murmullos y risas de los jugadores de _verdad-o-no-verdad_, sentados en un círculo de sillones que movieron para la ocasión; Daphne Greengrass los guiaba, y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al oír su voz. Detrás de ella, estaba su hermana menor, Astoria. Sobre ambas, pendía una hilera oscura que le envolvía con una banda la cabeza, a la altura de la frente, luego los hombros, igual que lo haría una bufanda de gas.

Pansy apartó la vista de inmediato y parpadeó.

En los sofás frente a la chimenea, los mejores puestos, sus amigos mantenían una conversación en voz baja, de la que sólo distinguió fragmentos a medida que se acercaba. Una vez detrás del mueble, se apoyó en el borde del respaldar, en medio de ambos.

Draco tenía una varita en mano, pero no era la suya, sino la de Harry, y realizaba un sencillo encantamiento de levitación a Lep, que estaba inmóvil como si estuviese acostumbrado a hacer de sujeto de pruebas. El otro niño tenía la boca ligeramente entreabierta al escuchar sus palabras.

—...tiene que ser el núcleo mágico, es lo único que tiene sentido —le explicaba, sin despegar los ojos de la varita—. No es la misma madera, ni tamaño, ni forma, ni siquiera el centro. Si no es la varita, somos nosotros, o no habrías podido usar la mía.

—Yo también creo eso —comentó en un susurro, ganándose la atención de los dos. Harry dio un brinco y se echó a reír al ver que era ella, Draco ni se inmutó, pero la miró de reojo. La niña les sonrió al inclinarse más hacia adelante—. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Draco me está hablando sobre compatibilidad mágica entre magos. Más o menos así se llama.

—Siento su varita como si fuese la mía —el aludido agregó, tendiéndosela a ella—. Prueba.

Pansy le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a ambos; los ojos verdes la animaron a hacerlo, los grises contestaron a una pregunta silenciosa que prefería no llevar a cabo. Estiró la mano, vacilante; en cuanto sus dedos rozaron la madera, _ardió_ y tuvo que apartarse.

Negó con fuerza. De la punta de la varita, brotó una columna delgada de humo gris.

—Eso es 'incompatibilidad mágica' —puntualizó Draco, devolviendo la varita a su dueño y sujetándole la mano a la niña, para comprobar que no se hubiese lastimado.

Una vez que la soltó, Pansy rodeó el sillón para sentarse a un lado de los dos. Escuchó a Harry hacer preguntas vagas sobre el tema, que su mejor amigo respondía con un aparente desinterés, hasta una que debió considerar absurda, que le hizo sonreír y cambiar la explicación a una más entendible.

Cenaron en ese mismo sofá; de nuevo, fue Hellen la que apareció con una canasta de comida y la depositó frente a ellos. Sonreía cuando les dijo:

—Para mis _Sly_ favoritos.

Su Guardiana se perdió después de un rato. Terminaron de comer acompañados por la voz confidente y solemne de Draco, que les contaba a unos estudiantes de primero acerca del incidente con el Calamar Gigante el año pasado; gesticulaba al hablar, cambiaba de tono de pronto, y si exageraba o no, el único que podía saberlo era Harry, que estuvo con él entonces, pero el niño se dedicaba a oírlo con ojos brillantes y el mismo ávido interés de aquellos que no conocían lo sucedido.

Cuando los anillos de tres bobinas comenzaron a calentarse, los de primero ya no estaban. Pansy leía un libro de literatura muggle alemana que su hermano le había enviado días atrás.

Dio un vistazo alrededor, luego se fijó en sus amigos, que compartían un sillón y hablaban en susurros. El grupo de Nott y Zabini estaba en uno de los conjuntos de sofás al otro lado de la Sala, Tracey ocupaba un escritorio y estaba metida en un libro de _Astronomía_, que leía sin mucho entusiasmo.

Draco le devolvió la mirada. Con los labios y sin emitir un sonido, pronunció "reunión". Ella asintió, se reclinó contra el respaldar, y se dedicó a pasar las páginas para ojear el contenido restante, en lo que los demás estudiantes de segundo llegaban. Harry tiró de su muñeca cuando los últimos entraron, seguidos por Lucian Bole.

Pansy cerró el libro y se puso de pie detrás de sus amigos. Bole recorrió la Sala con la mirada, asintió, y les hizo una seña para pedir que lo siguiesen hacia la pared por la que se accedía al Salón de la Fama.

Ahora que ya tenían una idea clara de a dónde iban y para qué, desfilaron en una hilera irregular y los susurros de las diferentes conversaciones no se detuvieron al avanzar por el tramo de escaleras de piedra, entre la oscuridad. A medio camino, Draco empezó a llevarla del brazo, al igual que hacía con Harry, que se quejó en un murmullo de que le era muy difícil ver _algo_ ahí dentro.

En el Salón de la Fama, los esperaban los otros tres Guardianes, que les pidieron que cada grupo se posicionase junto al que les correspondía. Hellen les guiñó cuando se pararon cerca de ella.

—Hoy es primero de noviembre —comenzó a decir, presionando las yemas de sus dedos unas contra las otras, con una sonrisa ladeada—, la prueba ha terminado. Para que lo sepan, ninguno de los grupos ha resultado descalificado. Muestren sus frascos de plasma.

Pansy miró a sus amigos. Entre ellos, fue Draco el que dio un paso hacia adelante, y sacó de su túnica el vial, que les tendió a los demás. Más allá de ellos, los otros líderes de equipo hicieron lo mismo.

El frasco de Blaise Zabini, notó, no estaba sellado por el corcho, contenía una varilla envuelta en plasma. Los tres miembros del equipo tenían cortes leves y moretones. A su lado, Montague masculló y les dio manotazos en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

Hellen se rio por lo bajo.

—Montague, cuéntanos qué le pasó a tus chicos, ¿quieres?

El muchacho cambió su peso de un pie al otro, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y bufó.

—No supieron recogerlo por su cuenta —dijo con simpleza—, dejaron un pedazo de la varilla sin plasma y lo sujetaron por ahí. Tuvimos que huir de un fantasma muy infeliz que pensó que le estábamos robando su bolso, ¿cómo le vamos a _robar_ a un fantasma? El bolso ni siquiera era sólido —volvió a bufar.

Ella asintió despacio, y cambió su mirada al grupo de Greengrass. Lucian Bole se le adelantó. Las tres niñas lucían en perfectas condiciones, Daphne sostenía un frasco con suficiente plasma para varias muestras, acompañado de una sonrisa imborrable de suficiencia.

—Una de ellas se hizo pasar por la _Dama Gris_, con un montón de encantamientos de ilusión de las tres —su voz no traslucía nada al hablar, pero le rodeó los hombros a la capitana de su equipo, quien no pudo verse más complacida. Pansy se abstuvo de rodar los ojos, porque era un gesto horrible—, lo conseguimos del Barón Sanguinario. También tuvimos que huir, _pero_ —una pausa, una mirada divertida en dirección al grupo de Zabini—, creo que nos fue mejor que a ellos.

—¡Nosotros tuvimos que correr hasta el lago y saltar! —farfulló Crabbe, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Saben lo fría que está el agua cuando casi es invierno?

—Nosotros nos metimos a la oficina de McGonagall cuando se pasó la ilusión —Tracey se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano al reír—, tuvimos que aguantar media hora de charla e inventarnos preguntas. Ahora cree que Lucian es un maravilloso ejemplo a seguir y tendrá que hacer tutorías para los Hufflepuff y Gryffindor que no entienden las clases —el mencionado asintió con una expresión contrariada, las risas provinieron desde diferentes direcciones.

Hellen sonreía de nuevo al dirigirse a Flint, que como toda respuesta, sujetó la mano de una de las niñas de su grupo y les enseñó una mancha plateada que le cubría la piel en el dorso. Murmullos se elevaron, ella se encogió, intentando cubrir el área.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Tocó plasma suelto —Flint soltó, exasperado—, casi la cubre por completo. Tuve que aplicarle todos los hechizos que me sabía para no llevarla a la enfermería, pero todavía no se lo puedo quitar. Tenemos que probar con pociones esta semana.

—Y decían que nos iba a ir peor a los que teníamos a Montague —Zabini se burló. Antes de que empezaran a distraerse, Hellen capturó otra vez la atención de todos al dar una palmada que resonó en el Salón.

Lucian Bole hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Draco.

—¿Y ellos qué?

—Se _convirtieron_ en fantasmas —Hellen esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante al replicarle—, se metieron a un sitio lleno de ellos, se ganaron su confianza, y salieron con el plasma sin que supieran que estaban vivos —_bueno, al menos los fantasmas no lo supieron, _pensó Pansy, _pero puede que otra persona sí._ Claro que no necesitaban escucharlo, si ella no lo había mencionado a la primera.

—¿Hechizo de succión? —la pregunta de Daphne Greengrass fue para Draco, que asintió. Ella sonrió también—. Hicimos lo mismo.

Hellen palmeó uno de los hombros del niño y les pidió entregar los frascos a sus Guardianes; tres de ellos se los guardaron en la túnica, pero Montague, que lo recibió sin corcho, rodó los ojos y tuvo que conformarse con sostenerlo durante el resto de la reunión.

—Bien, escuchen —volvió a dar una palmada para conseguir que la mirasen y las charlas en murmullos cesasen—. Ya que cumplieron las condiciones en general, es seguro que todos pasen al siguiente reto. Por haber tocado el plasma, aun si ningún profesor se enteró ni recibió atención por eso, el equipo de Flint va a tener una penitencia para el próximo. El equipo de Montague se salva, pero eso no está bien hecho; sin cerrarlo, se puede salir y llenar de plasma algo o a alguien. Mis chicos, y las niñas de Lucian, quedan en igualdad de condiciones por haberse escapado de los problemas; si les va tan bien en la segunda prueba, tendrán una ventaja especial en la tercera.

Daphne dio un pequeño salto e intercambió felicitaciones con sus compañeras. Pansy se abalanzó sobre sus amigos para abrazarlos, rodeando el cuello de cada uno con un brazo.

—Ya, ya, dejen las felicitaciones para más tarde —Hellen hizo un gesto vago con la mano para detenerlos, aunque no surtió gran efecto—. Para no sobrecargarlos, el segundo reto será después del regreso de las vacaciones de invierno, y el tercero en el último lapso del año escolar. Hasta entonces, quedan libres de toda responsabilidad con nosotros —levantó el índice, señalándolos con un movimiento de arco que abarcó a cada uno—. Una pista antes de irse: la segunda prueba tiene relación con una de las materias optativas que pueden ver a partir del tercer año. Probablemente con ver el nombre en el currículum escolar, sepan de qué se tratará el reto.

Cuando se dispersaron para ir de regreso a la Sala Común, después de la despedida y el deseo de buenas noches de Hellen, un coro de murmullos los acompañó al ir detrás de Lucian. Draco volvió a llevarlos del brazo, caminando despacio y tanteando el siguiente escalón antes de dar cada paso, para que ninguno de ellos se fuese a tropezar.

—¿Qué se supone que significa que "tiene relación" a una materia, Blaise? —se escuchaba la voz áspera de Goyle, a través de la oscuridad del pasadizo. El aludido soltó un suspiro pesado, que hablaba de la enorme cantidad de veces que habría tenido que dar respuesta a cuestiones similares, aunque su tono era suave y tranquilo al contestarle.

—Supongo que tendremos que hacer algo que se haga en las clases de esa materia, Gregory.

—¿Creen que sea _Adivinación_? —interrumpió Tracey, con un deje de entusiasmo que todos percibieron.

—No serán _Aritmancia _ni_ Runas Antiguas_, ¿verdad? —Daphne protestó, en voz baja—. Esas dos deben ser difíciles si no hemos visto nada.

—¿Tal vez _Alquimia_? —ofreció Nott, en un susurro— ¿demasiado complicado también?

Llegaron a la Sala con Daphne intentando convencer a Lucian de darles otra pista, en una secuencia de pestañas agitadas, sonrisitas y abrazos, que hicieron al muchacho reírse, negar y arruinarle el perfecto peinado al revolver su cabello con ambas manos. La niña chilló al apartarse.

—Váyanse a dormir —ordenó, seguido de un gesto vago y una sonrisa débil. Pero cuando se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacia los pasillos que daban a los cuartos, un murmullo capturó su atención—. Parkinson.

Pansy frenó en seco. Se giró despacio, mirando en todo momento por encima del hombro, y se percató de la seña con que le pedía que se aproximara. Dirigió una rápida ojeada a sus amigos; Draco se había detenido en el mismo instante que ella, y tenía los labios ligeramente apretados, mientras que Harry avanzó unos pasos más, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, y los observaba desde adelante.

La niña respiró profundo y regresó por donde venía, hasta quedar frente al muchacho. Los demás estudiantes de segundo vaciaban la Sala Común de a poco; más allá, sólo había una chica que debió estar estudiando por horas, antes de quedarse dormida con la cabeza apoyada en una mesa.

Lo vio desde abajo con lo que, esperaba, no fuese un puchero, porque se sentía como si hiciese uno sin querer.

Lucian estaba en sexto, la diferencia de estatura era más que notable. Si se tomaba un momento, creía reconocer la forma almendrada de los ojos y la barbilla fuerte, de alguno de los socios comerciales de su madre; dada la manera en que se relacionaban los sangrepura, era probable que conociese a sus familiares de lejos.

Él se inclinó para hablarle en tono confidente.

—¿Es verdad que Myrtle te ofreció el libro de Riddle?

Pansy se puso rígida enseguida. Por reflejo, dio un paso hacia atrás. Estaba a punto de negar a lo que fuese que le dijese, cuando Lucian esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Ella le dice "tesoro" —aclaró, aún en un murmullo—, es uno, más o menos.

—¿Cómo...?

—Myrtle tiene la terrible costumbre de meterse a los aseos de los Prefectos, casualmente, cuando decido que quiero un baño de burbujas —el toque de diversión en su voz le advirtió que, quizás, no era una completa coincidencia—. A veces me cuenta cosas, pero no podía creer que te lo hubiese ofrecido.

Ella guardó silencio un momento, sopesando si debía decir algo al respecto o no; el muchacho debió comprender, porque no la presionó a responder. Cuando lo hizo, su voz fue más similar a una exhalación de lo que le habría gustado.

—Me lo ofreció, pero no lo puedo bajar. ¿Qué se supone que es?

Lucian se llevó una mano a la barbilla, de forma distraída, y disimuló el vistazo con que recorrió la Sala Común. Por la manera en que los sonidos se acallaron, supuso que estaban solos, o quedaban ellos y sus amigos, esperándola.

—¿Has oído hablar de Tom Riddle?

Tuvo que cubrirse la boca para ahogar un grito. Él sonrió.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Claro que sí —respondió, en un susurro contenido—, es el rompe-maldiciones más famoso de Europa, ganó premios al mejor pocionista del año en cinco países, con ingredientes que compró a mi madre o cultivó él mismo, es- es- —gesticuló con la otra mano, sin saber cómo completar la frase. Lucian asintió, despacio.

—Sí, _ese_ es Riddle. Cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, se le ocurrió dejar algo importante, que ha pasado por las manos de muchos otros estudiantes —dobló las rodillas, de modo que quedaron a alturas similares—. Yo lo tuve durante mi cuarto año. Si hay _algo_ que quieres mejorar respecto a tu magia, deberías buscarlo también; Myrtle me dijo que no parecías convencida.

—Bueno, un fantasma se apareció de repente frente a mí y me ofreció algo que no sé qué era —pestañeó repetidas veces—. ¿Tendría que haber aceptado?

Lucian le dio un punto al asentir.

—Sólo es una recomendación, ¿bien? —él se encogió de hombros—. Haz lo que te parezca mejor, si no lo tienes tú este año, probablemente alguien más lo haga. Y siempre puedes volverlo a intentar el próximo.

Pansy se tomó un instante para asentir.

—Eres una chica lista, seguro lo harás bien si lo tienes, ¿verdad? —le mostró el puño con una sonrisa, y aunque vaciló, terminó por chocarlo con el suyo, apenas un roce, sin fuerza; nunca lo había hecho —Draco lo consideraba un gesto vulgar en un hombre, y para ella, nada femenino— pero había visto a amigos de su hermano que sí. Lucian se rio por lo bajo y le guiñó—. Bien, vete a dormir tú también. Avísame si necesitas ayuda para bajarlo.

La niña asintió, con la vaga sensación de volver a tener la cabeza embotada. Las mejillas le ardían. Balbuceando una despedida, se dio la vuelta y echó a correr de regreso con sus amigos, uno junto al otro al comienzo del pasillo que dirigía a los dormitorios.

Les pasó por un lado, llevándose las manos a las mejillas para cubrir la zona que le quemaba. Ralentizó el paso al oír que la seguían, porque no se suponía que una dama sangrepura huyese de _ese_ modo.

Draco la alcanzó antes de haber doblado en la esquina, hacia la intersección que separaba ambos lados.

—¿Qué te pasa? —se metió en su camino y frunció el ceño nada más verla— ¿por qué tienes la cara roja?

—Yo- no...

—¿Verdad que tiene la cara roja, Potter?

Harry se inclinó desde uno de sus costados, acomodándose los lentes sin cuidado.

—Sí la tiene. ¿Estás bien, Pansy?

—¿Tienes fiebre? —insistió su mejor amigo—. Si te vas a enfermar, deberíamos...

A medida que los escuchaba y sentía sus miradas encima, las mejillas le ardían más. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Pansy?

—¿Qué te pasa, Pansy?

—¡No me pasa nada! —chilló, deslizándose entre los dos para meterse a su cuarto.

Apenas entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se arrepintió de haberse escapado de sus amigos. Si no regresó de inmediato, fue porque sabía que sólo se avergonzaría más. Tracey y Millicent la miraban, una desde su cama, la otra inclinada sobre su baúl, en busca del pijama.

—¿Todo en orden, Pansy? —ella asintió de forma vaga a Millicent.

—Voy- voy a usar el baño primero, ¿sí?

—Sí, claro, ve. Nosotras aún no tenemos sueño.

Pansy asintió de nuevo, se acercó a su propio baúl, y se metió al baño tan pronto como tuvo el cambio de ropa entre las manos.

Esa noche, se durmió después de haber añadido una cuartilla a la carta semanal de su hermano, en la que le contaba de lo que le sucedía a medida que ocurría. Antes de haber desayunado al día siguiente, todavía mientras le acomodaba la corbata a un adormilado Harry, les pidió disculpas a sus amigos. Draco le dirigió una mirada larga e inquisitiva, para después hacer como si nada y abrir la marcha hacia el Gran Comedor.

Se concentró en sus clases, hizo las anotaciones correspondientes, se quedó tiempo extra para charlar con McGonagall acerca de los progresos que tenía con los hechizos de _Transformaciones_ y recibir nuevas instrucciones de libros para leer y practicar, e incluso se tomó una hora para pasar por la Lechucería y entrenar más a Fénix, que le mordisqueó el dedo índice a modo de saludo y la distrajo durante el rato que le dio su atención.

Luego de haber llegado al final de las clases del día, aprovechó que Draco intentaba hacer que Harry cumpliese con las tareas, para deambular por el castillo. Se acercó a los jardines, aunque el frío hacía que no tuviese muchas ganas de ir al exterior, y de algún modo, terminó por dirigirse hacia los pisos superiores con pasos pesados.

—_Pansy, Pansy, Pansy._

Se cubriría los oídos, si creyese que aquello bastaba para hacerlas callar. _Nunca_ funcionaba.

Se detuvo en el pasillo que daba hacia el baño del primer piso. Se balanceó sobre sus pies, a la vez que daba un vistazo alrededor; estaba sola.

_Si hay algo que quieres mejorar respecto a tu magia, deberías buscarlo también._

Sacudió la cabeza. Ojalá tuviese razón.

_Ojalá._

Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

—¿Myrtle?

El chillido que le respondió fue claro y reconocible. El fantasma brotó desde la saliente de agua de uno de los lavabos, como le había visto hacer antes, y flotó a unos pies de distancia del suelo.

—¡Viniste a verme! —Pansy no pudo evitar una débil sonrisa al escucharla, a pesar de que los gritos la hacían encogerse sin querer.

—Sí.

Myrtle trazó un arco de reversa en el aire, luego miró en diferentes direcciones.

—¿Me tienes noticias de los vivos? ¿Vamos a buscarte el tesoro?

La niña se forzó a respirar profundo. Asintió.

—Sí —una breve pausa, otra respiración—, y sí.

Myrtle chilló hasta aturdirla.

* * *

**¡Veloz aparición de nuestro querido patrocinador…! ¡Señor Traductor Google!**

_**Vous! Éloigne-toi de mon frère!**_

_¡Tú! ¡Aléjate de mi hermano!_

**Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Draco, él no sabe que serán novios, jajaja.**

* * *

**Por un momento, creí que no habría capítulo esta semana, porque me enfermé. Es más que probable que haya errores por aquí :c lo corregí en cuanto la medicina me hizo efecto, pero entre la gripe y mi pendejez natural, quién sabe de lo que seré capaz ¿? si notan alguno, díganme :C**

**Haré esto lo más corto posible. Dracobebé es un niño terco; no es nuevo. Harrybebé es un terroncito; tampoco es nuevo.**

**¡La subtrama de Pansy va avanzando! ¿Recuerdan que les dije que Tom aparece, aunque Voldy no exista? Bueno, ahí tienen. Mucho amor a Riddle /guiño, guiño.**

**Era obvio que Draco pensaría en algo para no perder el reto, djdkdk. Es curioso, pero lo puse como líder porque creo que, a pesar de que Harry tiene una buena capacidad de liderazgo también, son diferentes. Harry es tan…suave (¿?). Es más del tipo que enseña a hacer las cosas, mientras que Draco es de organizar y ordenar, no sé si me explico.**

**Que Snape haya visto a Draco así no rompió ninguna regla, porque no se enteró del reto, aunque sepa de los juegos uwu además, hay cierta libertad con él -sí, aún si es Sev- porque es el jefe de los Sly.**

**¡Gracias por los lindos deseos de cierto comentario! Ow, djdkdk. La verdad es que quería publicar otro extra de **_**Rayo de sol,**_** pero no tuve la ocasión, y terminé por distraerme subiendo un OS. No sé por qué soy así ¿?**

**Tal vez haga un extra algún día desde el punto de vista de James. Más adelante, para evitar posibles spoilers.**

**Lucius descubrió que Sev usaba el libro de pociones como diario para hablar de lo lindo que es Regulus, ahq.**

**Lo de los centauros me mató, hay que preguntar a JK, jajaja. La verdad es que yo tengo mis explicaciones y canones, pero no sé si serían válidos para ella. Yo diría que sí reconocen las emociones humanas, pero las suyas son más sutiles y tranquilas. No 'explotan'. Sus muestras de afecto serían mediante palabras -como bendiciones de las estrellas o algo- y gestos como, no sé, una madre que peina el cabello de su hijo ¿? Los centauros en mi cabeza no odian ¿?¿?**

**No tengo idea de si JK explicó sobre el tema, ay.**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**

**PD: creo que tenía algo que contarles pero lo olvidé, pERDÓN.**


	24. 22 L2

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_**Advertencia de los bebés siendo idiotas unu.**_

* * *

**Libro 2. **_**Harry Potter y la leyenda de Slytherin.**_

* * *

**Capítulo veintidós: **_De cuando dos niños son idiotas (a pesar de quererse mucho)_

Pansy aguardó a que Tracey cerrase las cortinas de su dosel aquella noche; le había contestado a sus "buenas noches", y después del susurro del movimiento de la tela, el único sonido que quedaba en el cuarto era el distante correr de agua del baño, ocupado por Millicent. Permaneció un momento sentada en la cama, el objeto de su inquietud estaba debajo de la almohada, donde lo colocó de improviso cuando sus compañeras de cuarto entraron.

Cerró sus propias cortinas despacio, con cuidado. Encendió una lámpara de aceite con el toque adecuado; no pensaba arriesgarse a una explosión que atrajese la atención, a pesar de que el _lumos_ era de los pocos hechizos que le salía. Arriesgarse en ese instante, sería _demasiado_.

Exhaló lento, al darse cuenta de que nadie entraría a acusarla de _algo_ que ni siquiera sabía qué era.

Aun sabiéndose sola y escondida, se metió bajo las cobijas para mayor protección, lámpara incluida, y arrastró _el objeto_ con ella.

Abrió el libro, las páginas amarillentas y vacías la recibieron, igual que lo hicieron en el baño, cuando lo bajó con ayuda de Myrtle y una escalera sacada de la oficina del conserje.

_Tienes que presentarte_, le había indicado la fantasma, _a él le importa mucho que sean educados_. _No te dirá nada si no lo eres, entonces el tesoro te será inútil._

Y ella lo había hecho así.

Sólo por si acaso, escribió, de nuevo, en la parte más alta de la hoja.

_"Hola, otra vez"_

En cuanto lo colocó, las palabras se desvanecieron en el papel. Por debajo de donde había escrito, una caligrafía estilizada, cursiva y más grande que la suya, le contestó.

_"Hola, Pansy"_

Bueno, _sí_ recordaba su nombre. Era un comienzo.

_"Disculpa, ¿me decías que te llamabas Tom?"_

_"Tom M. Riddle, para servirte"_

Pansy sonrió.

_"Mucho gusto, Tom"_

—_0—_

Harry lo escuchó darle una orden a las piezas de ajedrez, luego sintió un leve tirón en el cabello, dedos que le desenredaban los mechones, allí por donde al peine le costaba hacerlo. Ron le dedicó una mirada _extraña_ por encima del tablero, con una expresión que estaba a medio camino entre un ceño fruncido y una risa, después volvió a fijarse en el juego que se desarrollaba, para hacer su movimiento en respuesta.

Estaban en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, lo que tenía a Harry dentro de una burbuja de absoluta fascinación. Se accedía desde el pasillo que daba a las cocinas y se encontraba en una especie de sótano, la entrada constaba de un grupo de barriles apilados, a los que se tocaba a un ritmo determinado para que se abriese el paso.

El lugar aparentaba ser pequeño y acogedor, debido a unas ventanas enormes, redondas, que daban a paisajes imaginarios, muebles mullidos con los tapizados más coloridos; había una chimenea, que tenía pinturas a los alrededores, mesas de todas las formas y materiales, estantes con libros. No estaba seguro de por dónde se llegaba a los dormitorios.

Ocupaban un par de sillones junto a una de las ventanas mágicas, su mejor amigo estaba sobre el sofá con forma de gato del que les había hablado, con las piernas subidas al mueble y dobladas, en un gesto de comodidad que nunca veía en los estudiantes de Slytherin. Harry se encontraba en un banco de madera, a un nivel más bajo que los sofás y la mesa entre ellos; detrás de él, Draco tenía las piernas extendidas hacia un lado, los tobillos cruzados, y se encargaba de peinarlo, mientras jugaba con Ron.

Los Hufflepuff, para él, que estaba acostumbrado a las _serpientes_, resultaban _extraños_. Vestían ropas holgadas, casuales, coloridas, incluso viejas, no parecía que les importase arreglarse. Podían tumbarse en el suelo a hablar, leer o estudiar, compartían muebles que estaban pensados para una persona, amontonándose para hablar entre risitas. _Definitivamente diferente a Slytherin._

Un tirón más fuerte le echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, emitió un quejido para hacérselo notar. Draco utilizó las manos, en lugar del cepillo, para esa área; su tacto era delicado, lento, y no lo jalaba, más que cuando era intencional. Los dedos se deslizaban por su cabello igual que lo haría el agua.

Después de haber dado una orden a sus piezas, Ron se reacomodó, y se puso una mano bajo la barbilla.

—¿Tienes que hacer _eso_ en este preciso momento?

El niño-que-brillaba soltó un largo "hm" al examinar el tablero, hizo su movimiento. Luego se dedicó a pasar el peine por los mechones que ya le había desenredado y comenzaban a levantarse en todas direcciones.

—Bueno, _alguien_ tiene que hacerlo —mencionó Draco, con voz queda—. Y es obvio que tú no lo harás, o Potter habría dejado de estar despeinado hace años.

—¿Pero es necesario que sea _justo_ ahora?

—¿Qué pasa, Weasley? ¿Te distrae?

—Sí, bastante —arrugó la nariz al ver el tablero, y volvió a fijarse en ellos con los labios fruncidos—. Es _extraño_.

—¿Que me esté peinando? —Harry esperó a que hubiese hecho su movimiento para hablar. Ron le dedicó una breve mirada, al tiempo que Draco daba la orden a sus propias piezas.

—Sí, eso _también_.

Él no preguntó a qué se refería. Sus amigos continuaron jugando en un silencio que era la única tregua que podían darse, Harry se echó más hacia atrás para pegar la espalda al borde del sillón y apoyó la cabeza en uno de los muslos de Draco, que continuó jugueteando con su cabello entre los dedos, incluso después de que lo desenredó por completo.

A la hora de la cena, cuando estaban a punto de levantarse para ir al Gran Comedor, Ron hizo un gesto vago para pedirles que no se moviesen. Antes de que hubiesen hecho más de una pregunta, Ron apuntó la puerta de la Sala con una media sonrisa, la misma que se abrió para dar paso a un tumulto de estudiantes que comía bocadillos, elfos domésticos que caminaban junto a ellos, hablándoles con sus voces agudas y palabras dulces, cargando bandejas.

—¿Tienen servicio especial de elfos? —Draco estrechó los ojos hacia los Hufflepuff recién llegados. Ron se rio entre dientes; estaba claro que disfrutaba de oír el recelo en su voz.

—Hannah y Susan van a las cocinas todo el tiempo y hablan con ellos —explicó con calma, extendiendo su mano para coger un bocadillo de una bandeja. Le agradeció al elfo que la llevaba, y este, a punto de llorar de alegría, lo alabó e hizo profundas reverencias al ofrecerles comida a ellos; intercambiaron una mirada, luego tomaron unos también—. Como estamos casi en las cocinas, es muy fácil traer la comida de allá, y a veces vienen en las tardes y los fines de semana a traernos, porque todos los chicos les hacen cumplidos y agradecen, y los elfos terminan llorando cuando se van.

Harry notó que su amigo se inclinaba hacia él, para murmurar por encima de uno de sus hombros.

—¿Crees que podríamos tener un servicio especial de elfos domésticos en Slytherin también?

El niño dio un vistazo alrededor. Los estudiantes que estaban sentados o acostados, les pedían con sonrisas inmaculadas a los elfos que les diesen bocadillos, algunos se agachaban para quedar a su altura y hablar con ellos, otros les hacían peticiones con gestos suplicantes, con pucheros y ruegos al unir ambas manos. No podía imaginar que ocurriese lo mismo en su propia Sala Común.

—¿Crees que les agradecerían la comida y serían amables con ellos? —le replicó. Lo vio arrugar la nariz al negar, de forma casi imperceptible—. La mayoría de los Slytherin tienen sus propios elfos domésticos.

—No es lo mismo —refunfuñó el otro, dándole un suave tirón a su cabello, por el que le regresó un manotazo sin fuerza.

A punto de iniciar una pelea falsa, otro elfo se acercó para ofrecer más comida y Harry se distrajo. Cuando se fijó en él de nuevo, se percató de que una lechuza parda había entrado en la siguiente oportunidad en que la puerta se abrió, y revoloteaba en torno a su amigo.

—¿Y _esho_? —Ron habló con la boca llena al darse cuenta de que el animal se posaba en uno de los hombros de Draco, que al mismo tiempo, le dirigió una mirada recriminatoria por lo que, él sabía, calificaría como "falta de educación".

—Es una lechuza, Weasley, entiendo que nunca hayas tenido una porque a tu familia le falta dinero hasta para la más pequeña e inútil de ellas, pero ya deberías conocerlas por los demás estudiantes —a pesar del comentario mordaz que soltó, lo hizo con un tono ausente, sin verlo, porque había abierto la carta y observaba el contenido; su otra mano, la que antes había estado ocupada con su cabello, ahora le acariciaba el plumaje al ave, que ululaba y frotaba uno de sus costados contra la sien del niño. Harry hizo un pequeño puchero.

Ron abrió la boca para contestarle, el rostro enrojeciéndose a una velocidad alarmante, pero de pronto, sin emitir ningún sonido, vio a Harry y apretó los labios. Aún con el ceño fruncido, negó y se dedicó a mascar de forma agresiva una pieza de pan, con los ojos puestos en Draco.

—Lo que dijiste fue horrible —susurró a su amigo, sacudiendo uno de sus brazos para capturar su atención.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

—No te está escuchando —aclaró Ron, en un tono que indicaba que se trataba de una obviedad, pero él alternó la mirada entre ambos, hasta percatarse de que los ojos grises de su amigo se movían de lado a lado, supuso, sobre las letras de lo que leía—. ¿Con quién se está escribiendo?

Tras un suspiro, se acomodó para volver a recostar la cabeza en la pierna de Draco, y comenzó a jugar con la tela del pantalón que llevaba ese día.

—Todavía no lo sabemos —se encogió de hombros.

—¿_Sabemos_? —repitió Ron, llevándose otra pieza de comida a la boca, que le arrebató de la bandeja a un elfo que iba de paso; le agradeció sin mucho interés, pero bastó para que la criatura chillase.

—Pansy y yo.

—Hm, había pensado que él les contaba todo. A ella, al menos. Ya sabes, como nunca lo veo con nadie más y eso, y no creo que tenga otros amigos —la última parte la dijo en un tono de voz más alto, probablemente de forma intencional, para recapturar su atención; Draco no pudo haberse mostrado menos afectado.

—Sí los tiene —le refutó, pensando en Jacint Parkinson, y tal vez, en Nymphadora Tonks. ¿Y el profesor Snape contaría como uno? Él estaba seguro de que podía contar a Sirius entre sus amigos, pero no sabía si la relación padrino-ahijado que esos dos mantenían sería cercana a la suya.

Ron soltó un bufido incrédulo, pero no dijo más. Cuando Draco terminó de leer, dobló el pergamino por las mismas líneas por la que lo estuvo antes, lo devolvió al sobre, lo cerró y se lo guardó dentro de uno de los bolsillos ocultos de la túnica; le pareció que lo oía susurrar al pájaro, regalándole una última caricia y una de sus golosinas especiales, antes de dejarlo partir.

—¿Dónde nos quedamos? —como si nada hubiese ocurrido momentos atrás, Draco se inclinó hacia adelante para fijarse en el tablero e hizo su siguiente movimiento. Al ver que Harry estaba pegado a él, sus dedos volvieron a enredarse entre su cabello, alisando mechones y dándole leves tirones.

—En la parte en la que te respondo con un insulto sobre tu padre preso, te indignas, y Harry me mira como si fuese un Dementor. Sí, con esa misma cara —apuntó Ron, en tono aburrido—, y después me quedo jugando solo.

Draco soltó un largo "hm".

—Bueno, saltémonos eso. Te toca.

Pese a que su mejor amigo lucía como si tuviese intenciones de replicarle y dar inicio a la discusión de la que hablaba, resopló, pasó las piernas sobre uno de los reposabrazos, ganándose otra mirada poco agradable del jugador contrario, e hizo su movimiento.

No hablaron más en lo que quedaba de la partida, y una vez que terminaron, se prepararon para marcharse. Antes de llegar a la puerta, Ron le hizo un gesto para llamarlo. Dejó avanzar a Draco por el pasillo unos pasos, para que pudiesen hablar a solas.

—Sabes que estaba siendo un idiota, ¿verdad?

Harry resopló, pero era innegable, así que asintió, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Lo siento.

—Mira, compañero, a mí no me importa que sean cercanos. No lo entiendo, _pero_ no me importa, es cosa tuya si puedes aguantar un ego más grande que los dos juntos —él alzó las manos en señal de derrota. Harry tuvo que contener la risa—. Hannah dice que uno no puede evitar que sus amigos tengan amigos más raros…—carraspeó—. Pero, cuando está siendo un idiota, no tienes que aplaudírselo.

—Yo no...

—Lo sé —lo cortó enseguida, en un tono conciliador que rara vez le escuchaba—, no lo haces. Sólo intenta no acostumbrarte a eso, que no se te pegue lo imbécil, y _díselo_ —Ron desvió la mirada por una fracción de segundo, en la dirección en que Draco acababa de darse la vuelta para ver por qué se había quedado atrás—. Por alguna razón, creo que él te _escucha_, al menos más de lo que me escucharía a mí o a los demás.

Harry vio por encima del hombro a su amigo. Draco le dirigía una mirada inquisitiva, desde la distancia.

—Está bien —murmuró, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro—, gracias por no odiar que seamos amigos.

Ron bufó e hizo un comentario poco grácil, antes de despedirse de él y dejarlos en el corredor, una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Harry caminó hasta posicionarse junto a su compañero y los dos emprendieron continuaron desde ahí.

—¿Qué quería Weasley? —preguntó, después de un momento y algunos metros recorridos—. Me miró muy raro.

—Es por lo que le dijiste —se encogió de hombros. El otro emitió un "ah" desinteresado y no preguntó más al respecto—, deberías dejar a su familia en paz.

—Cuando él no hable de mi padre, tal vez.

Harry no podía prometer que dejaría de hacerlo, por lo que decidió no insistir con el tema.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común de Slytherin, un grupo variado de estudiantes de primero, segundo y tercero, estaba reunido en un círculo de muebles. Daphne Greengrass se puso de pie para saludar a Draco nada más entraron.

—¡Anda, únete a nosotros! —le decía, intentando tomar una de sus manos para jalarlo; él la esquivaba sin problemas.

—Es divertido —añadió una segunda niña, de aspecto similar, que permanecía sentada entre los demás; a Harry le tomó un instante reconocerla como la otra Greengrass, la pequeña.

—Potter y yo tenemos cosas que hacer —aclaró en un susurro, sujetándole la muñeca para arrastrarlo con él cuando comenzó a caminar lejos de allí. Hubo una ligera protesta de la niña al verlos marcharse, pero pronto el juego se reanudó y el murmullo de las voces llenó el lugar de nuevo.

Cuando estaban por adentrarse en los pasillos de los dormitorios, Draco lo hizo frenar para ver hacia un lado. Localizaron a Pansy sentada en un sillón mullido, con las piernas cruzadas y abrazada a un libro. Uno de los Guardianes, Lucian Bole, estaba sobre el reposabrazos, hablándole en voz baja y gesticulando con las manos.

Notó que Draco fruncía un poco el ceño.

—¿Crees que deberíamos acercarnos?

—Parece que se llevan bien —se encogió de hombros. El otro se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, en los que la niña se percató de su presencia, los observó, se ruborizó. Luego fingió que no se había percatado que estaban ahí.

—Voy a escribirle a Jacint —avisó Draco, girándose para continuar su trayecto hacia los cuartos. Harry dejó caer los hombros y fue tras él.

—¿Tienes que _avisarle_ que Pansy hizo un amigo? ¿En serio?

—Un amigo que le lleva varios años, sí. Uno nunca sabe.

Él resopló.

—¿Uno nunca sabe qué?

—Si le pasa algo.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación, lo miró con una pregunta clara en los ojos. Draco elevó el mentón y entró al cuarto con paso altivo.

—Si fuese yo quien tuviese un amigo mayor, ¿también escribirías a alguien? —cuestionó con un deje de diversión, entrando y cerrando detrás de él.

El niño-que-brillaba lo observó por encima del hombro.

—No, te preguntaría a ti directamente _qué_ haces con alguien mayor.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella también? —rodó los ojos—. Sí sabes que la edad no es requisito para ser amigos, ¿verdad? Nos llevamos bien con Fred y George y son mayores.

—Pansy no necesita extraños cerca.

A pesar de lo que decía, se sacó la carta recién recibida de la túnica; fue esa la que colocó en el escritorio cuando se sentó y sacó papel y una pluma. Harry se tiró sobre su cama, desde donde lo vio, en silencio, durante un largo rato.

—¿Nos dirás a quién le escribes? —Draco no le respondió, así que rodó por el colchón e insistió—. Pansy y yo te contamos _todo_.

—Lo sé. ¿Ya acomodaste tu baúl? —cambió de tema, claro.

No sabía por qué no se sintió sorprendido. Con un resoplido, negó, después enterró la cara en una de las almohadas.

Al día siguiente, salía el Expreso por las vacaciones de invierno.

—_0—_

—Te dije que tenías que acomodar tu baúl anoche.

—Lo sé.

—¿Por qué _no_ lo hiciste?

—Lo olvidé —Harry lloriqueó—, nos pusimos a hablar sobre las mejoras del mapa, y después me mandaste a bañar, y apenas toqué la cama, me dormí, y...

—Eres un desordenado, irresponsable…es cuestión de lógica que tienes que tener tu baúl listo antes…

Draco continuó mascullando acerca de él, mientras Dobby, el elfo que los Malfoy le prestaron, ordenaba la ropa en su lugar. Era uno de esos momentos en los que reconocía la influencia del profesor Snape en su amigo. Tuvo que contener la risa y fingir culpabilidad, la que se volvió real cuando Pansy se asomó por la puerta, con una expresión confundida, y se dieron cuenta de que faltaron al desayuno.

El niño no dejó de refunfuñar en el trayecto hacia la estación en la que tomaban el tren. Incluso cuando le rogó a Dobby que les llevase algo de comida y desayunaron en el camino hacia un compartimiento aceptable, Draco le dio una mirada poco agradable y lo acusó, al menos una docena de veces más, de ser un irresponsable.

Cuando estuvieron instalados en el compartimiento y el carrito de golosinas le pasó por un lado, notó que su amigo se cruzaba de brazos.

—Deberías comprarnos golosinas por lo que hiciste, Potter. A mí por hacerme perder el desayuno, y a Pansy por hacer que fuese a comer sola.

—Yo no comí sola —susurró la niña, ladeando la cabeza—, me senté con Millicent y Tracey.

—Eso es todavía peor —Draco arrugó la nariz. Para disimular la risa, Pansy se tapó hasta la nariz con el cuaderno que tenía entre las manos.

Harry resopló.

—Le pedí a Dobby comida, ya desayunaste, Draco. No seas dramático.

Supo, en el instante exacto en que el otro niño se enderezó contra el asiento, que aquello iba para largo.

—_No_ estoy siendo dramático —le espetó, elevando el mentón—. Cómprame algo, me lo debes.

—Ahora estás siendo un idiota.

—_Tú_ eres el idiota.

—¿_Yo_ soy el idiota? —replicó, moviendo la pierna para chocar sus rodillas y empujarlo hacia un lado. También se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí —Draco le devolvió el choque de rodillas, quizás con más fuerza de la que pretendía, pero Harry no pensó en eso cuando se lo regresó, _de nuevo._

—¿Quién es el que _siempre_ tiene que decir algo desagradable? Porque no soy yo, ni Pansy.

—Digo cosas desagradables cuando eres un necio que no hace lo lógico, que cabría en cualquier cabeza de _normal_ funcionamiento.

—No, dices cosas desagradables cuando quieres hacerlo, porque eres un _mimado_.

El niño estrechó los ojos. Cuando pareció que iba a continuar la absurda discusión, cerró la boca, relajó su expresión, y le dio un empujón más con la pierna.

A Harry no le gustó la desdeñosa sonrisa que mostró después.

—Cierto, olvidé que no debes tener ni para tus propias golosinas, si papi no gana bien entre los ladrones que tiene por compañeros Aurores. Tal vez yo tendría que comprar algo para ti, Potter; será mi buena acción del día.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que la sangre le hervía y acababa de darle un verdadero empujón a Draco, uno que lo hizo chocar la espalda contra la ventana del compartimiento. El tren comenzaba a avanzar despacio.

—¡Los Aurores no son ningunos ladrones! Al menos mi papá no es-

El compartimiento se sumió en el silencio.

Harry, a mitad de la frase, sintió que la boca se le cerraba y los labios se le quedaban pegados; aunque lloriqueó e intentó hablar, no emitió más que un sonido frustrado. Frente a él, Draco lo observó con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo usual, antes de que la expresión de indiferencia marca Malfoy volviera a hacer de las suyas.

No lo había dicho, lo que era _casi_ un golpe de suerte, pero lo _pensó_; más que eso, estuvo _a punto_ de soltarlo. Ambos lo sabían.

Hubo _algo_ feo en la manera en que Draco lo miró. Y cuando el pecho le apretó, dolió.

—Ni siquiera sabes la mitad de las cosas que tu adorado padre hace en su estúpido trabajo, con sus estúpidos comp-

Silencio, de nuevo. Draco se llevó las manos a la cara cuando sus labios tampoco pudieron volver a separarse, y se quejó sin más que ruidos mudos. Su amigo fue más listo al ver a la única otra persona con varita dentro del compartimiento.

Pansy, que ocupaba el asiento frente a ellos, aún tenía el cuaderno entre las manos, balanceaba sus piernas adelante y atrás. Los miraba por debajo de las pestañas, con una expresión demasiado tranquila para alguien que acababa de presenciar el comienzo de una posible discusión.

La niña les sonrió. Tampoco le gustó esa sonrisa, aunque no aparentaba malas intenciones, y no supo por qué.

—Qué bueno que tengo amigos _maduros_ que se detienen antes de decir cosas que van a _herir_ al otro, ¿verdad? —comentó. Notó que Draco entrecerraba los ojos al acomodarse en el asiento, pero si a ella le importaba, no lo demostró al regresar la vista a su cuaderno.

Fue una cuestión de orgullo el no pedirle que deshiciese lo que les había impuesto. En parte, porque ninguno parecía seguro de que su amiga en verdad lo hubiese hecho; por un lado, era la única posibilidad —a menos que ellos mismos hubiesen tenido despliegues de magia sin saber, lo que él consideró por largo rato—, y por el otro, se trataba de la misma niña que no podía hacer levitar una pluma, aún después de más de un año de estudios mágicos y tutorías especiales.

Así que, como los niños que eran, se cruzaron de brazos y de ese modo se quedaron, uno junto al otro, con expresiones de idéntica rabia y las bocas selladas.

La paz duró alrededor de medio minuto. Luego Harry volvió a empujar su rodilla, Draco se lo devolvió, seguían en ello cuando los Weasley los encontraron y decidieron instalarse en su compartimiento en lugar del que encontraron primero.

Ron se sentó al otro lado de él y le palmeó la espalda.

—Eh, compañero —miró a Draco, que le daba un empujón en ese momento, después a Pansy, que lucía ajena a su situación—, ¿qué está pasando aquí?

Harry soltó un largo ruido de protesta, que capturó la atención del resto de sus amigos. También empujó al otro niño, claro, no podía permitir que le _ganase_.

—¡Oh! —exclamó uno de los gemelos, al caer en cuenta de la situación— ¡creo que _alguien_ los ha hecho callar!

—¡Alguien se cansó de sus peleas matrimoniales! —le siguió el otro. Miraron con sonrisas iguales a la niña—. ¿Es cosa tuya?

Pansy no les respondió. Tampoco necesitó hacerlo, porque los gemelos se lo celebraron y se pusieron a cada costado de ella, para averiguar qué hechizo había usado y cómo. _Para aplicarlo otro día en alguno de sus hermanitos,_ en sus propias palabras, lo que dio inicio a una disputa entre ellos, Ron y Ginny, de la que los tres _no-Weasley_ quedaron excluidos por obvias razones.

Harry y Draco continuaron, hechizados y enojados, dándose empujones durante la primera mitad del trayecto. Cuando los Weasley se resignaron a que no tenía sentido molestarnos si no podían reaccionar, ni conseguirían sacarles algo en ese estado, se dedicaron a hablar de Quidditch, comida, planes de verano, y tantas otras cosas, mientras Pansy hacía algún tipo de anotaciones en su cuaderno y les echaba miradas de reojo.

Para cuando el carrito de golosinas pasó de nuevo, Harry sólo estaba _cansado_. Se puso de pie, abrió la puerta de cristal, y le pidió con gestos lo que quería a la señora; dentro, repartió dulces a los Weasley y le tendió uno a Pansy, que declinó la oferta con una sonrisa cariñosa.

También le puso uno en el regazo a Draco.

El niño, notó, observó la golosina un momento, apretó los labios sellados. Luego la dejó a un lado, se levantó y salió del compartimiento.

—¿Y a ese qué le picó? —escuchó decir a Ron, y si hubiese podido observar la puerta boquiabierto, lo hubiese hecho.

Se fijó en Pansy, en busca de respuestas, pero la niña tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión que dejaba en claro que ni siquiera ella entendía lo que acababa de suceder.

Harry hizo otro ruido sordo, se reclinó en el asiento, y se preguntó por qué seguía _soportando_ esos arranques de su amigo.

Alrededor de un minuto después, Draco reapareció en el umbral, entró con ese aire altivo que lo caracterizaba, sin mirar a nadie, y le tiró una caja en el regazo. Luego se sentó y se dedicó a observar por la ventana, cruzado de brazos.

Era la caja completa de grageas de todos los sabores, la del listón dorado y el sello, que prometía los más deliciosos o los más horrorosos, sin puntos intermedios.

Sin querer, comenzó a reírse en silencio.

Cuando su amigo todavía simulaba que el paisaje vacío era lo más interesante del mundo, se acercó y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, dado que no podía agradecerle con palabras por el hechizo. Él se removió apenas y lo observó de reojo.

Harry le mostró la caja de dulces y sonrió con la boca todavía sellada. Draco rodó los ojos y fingió que le interesaba más la vista fuera del tren.

Sí, tal vez por ese tipo de cosas era que _todavía_ lo soportaba.

El hechizo se quitó por sí solo. Ambos miraron a Pansy, que ni siquiera les dedicó un vistazo. Después intercambiaron señas y susurros, preguntándose qué había ocurrido.

Veinte minutos más tarde, jugaban a dejar que el otro le eligiese una gragea y probarlas, sin hacer muecas. A Draco le tocó una de vómito, que lo hizo apretar la mandíbula, a Harry una de cerilla de oídos, por la que emitió un sonido de desagrado y arcadas falsas. A Ron, que metió la mano sin permiso a la caja para arrebatarle una, le salió la de moco de dragón, y estuvo lloriqueando por el resto del viaje.

Cuando llegaron al andén 9¾, los elfos de los Malfoy bajaron su equipaje por él, y aguardaron a que el tumulto de estudiantes abandonase el tren y la marea inicial disminuyese. Los Weasley se abrieron paso entre risas y gritos, buscando al hermano faltante, que era Percy; los tres Slytherin caminaron un poco por detrás, con calma. Pansy volvía a ir enganchada de un brazo de su amigo, con quien hablaba en voz baja.

Entre el montón de cabezas de los padres y demás familiares que esperaban el regreso de los chicos por las festividades, un perro ladró, haciéndose notar por encima de la multitud. Antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que ocurría, acababa de pisar la estación y Padfoot se abalanzaba sobre él para lamerlo.

Harry empezó a reír; por la _bola peluda_ que reclamaba su atención, no vio el preciso instante en que Pansy era alzada en el aire por su hermano mayor, y Draco se detenía a buscar con la mirada a alguien que no se encontraba.

Hubo besos, abrazos, risas, preguntas, promesas, y _más_ abrazos. Sólo cuando se pudo zafar de los brazos de Lily, fue que se percató de que su amigo continuaba solo, en medio del andén, abrazándose a su conejo mágico, que le olisqueaba el mentón e intentaba, al parecer, lamerlo también.

—Amelia —su madre, al ver lo mismo que él, se apresuró a ir con la otra mujer. Ambas entablaron una plática en voz baja, con ceños fruncidos y vistazos alrededor, aquellas miradas típicas que hacen los padres cuando algo no marcha bien pero prefieren no decirlo. Harry conocía de esas, porque ya era grande.

Se soltó, de nuevo, cuando fue James quien intentó rodearlo, pero antes de que hubiese alcanzado a su amigo, una muchacha se Apareció, de ropa desaliñada, holgada, jadeante, cabello rizado de forma antinatural y azul eléctrico. Se agachó frente a Draco.

Nymphadora Tonks habló con él un momento, luego saludó a los demás adultos, con especial énfasis en Amelia Parkinson. Se despidió de todos con gestos teatrales y exagerados, para después llevarse a Draco con ella.

—_0—_

Las notas empezaron a llegar después de día y medio de haber comenzado las vacaciones de invierno. _Boo_, el búho imperial de los Malfoy, y _Nanai_, la lechuza parda de Tonks, realizaban todo el trabajo de ir con la carta y llevar la respuesta, muy a pesar de los ululeos de protesta de Hedwig; si alguien le hubiese preguntado a Harry, él habría dicho que estaba de acuerdo en mantener a su mascota dentro de la casa, dado que no tenía ni la más remota idea de a dónde la enviaría, si la mandaba detrás de su amigo.

La primera, que más bien debía contar como una carta real, con membrete de escudo familiar y todo, le había llegado a Pansy, que cruzó la calle corriendo para enseñarle las noticias que tenían y la leyó en voz alta, en medio de su sala. En ella, Draco le hablaba del lugar en que estaban y los Tonks, haciendo parecer que Narcissa Malfoy decidió pasar tiempo de calidad en familia, lo que iba de maravilla, y con una redacción que le hizo sonreír, porque podía imaginarse perfectamente al niño contándoselo, justo como las historias con que acostumbraba entretenerla.

Cuando Pansy cayó en cuenta de que Harry no recibió noticias, su indignación la llevó a ir al otro lado de la calle, de nuevo, y meterse a su cuarto para comenzar a escribir su respuesta, con un párrafo completo acerca de lo _injusto_ que era que no le hubiese mandado nada a él también. Casi tan pronto como dejó la casa, la lechuza que llevaba su nota lo alcanzó.

Draco no se había tomado molestias en disfrazar la situación para él, algo de lo que no sabía si sentirse agradecido, halagado, o envidioso.

_"Madre ha enviado a Nym a buscarme y me han dejado en una de las casas de los Black. Ella aún no viene._

_Estoy solo con Lía. Nym me prometió que iríamos a las playas de Irlanda mañana, a buscar caracolas mágicas, porque está de vacaciones también y consiguió unos trasladores que nos dejarán en un sitio al que van pocos magos o muggles, y aparentemente, no hay mejor momento para ir a la playa que cerca del invierno._

_No le digas a Pans._

_-Draco L. Malfoy, secuestrado por la familia, no por primera vez."_

Harry lo leyó dos veces, antes de asimilar que, _sí_, la carta de Pansy era, en general, una de las historias muy bien narradas de Draco. No supo si debería sentirse mal por su amiga.

Tampoco supo por qué se sintió _complacido_ de que fuese él a quien se lo contase.

Con la misma lechuza, que se quedó a reposar un momento y esperar por su respuesta, envió una nota preguntando si estaba bien solo, si sabía por qué Narcissa lo envió allí, y le pedía, a modo de broma, que le enviase una caracola linda, la mejor que encontrase.

Al día siguiente, alrededor de la misma hora, Pansy pasó por su casa a contarle de la siguiente carta estilizada de Draco, y mostrarle el collar de perlas rosa que le mandó con el búho. Él se limitó a preguntarse si el "recoger caracolas" al estilo Malfoy y Black, tal vez, incluiría métodos que no se podía imaginar.

Su siguiente nota llegó por la noche, después de la cena.

_"De alguna forma, Nym y yo acabamos metidos en una burbuja enorme dentro del mar. No preguntes (ni siquiera yo entiendo lo que piensa)._

_Adjunto tu pedido, Potter._

_Hoy pasaré la noche con el primo Regulus, acaba de tomar tres trasladores para venir a quedarse conmigo._

_-Draco L. Malfoy, con la ropa arruinada por la sal marina y la piel tan bronceada que me parezco a ti."_

En el sobre en que venía el pergamino de la nota, halló una caracola más grande que su mano, de colores claros y vibrantes, que parecían oscilar a la vista.

Cuando, al dejarla en su mesa de noche y apagar la luz para irse a dormir ese día, algunas de las líneas de patrones de la caracola _brillaron_ en la oscuridad, Harry se echó a reír y se preguntó _qué_ fue lo que pensaba Draco al mandarle algo semejante.

_La mejor que encontró, seguramente_. Harry se durmió con una sonrisa y su buen humor sólo continuó mejorando con la llegada de la nota que le siguió a esa.

_"Regulus me acaba de dar libre y total acceso a las bibliotecas Black, y me mostró la sala de reliquias. Y acabo de encontrar una foto de Severus con catorce años, el cabello recogido hacia atrás, y la cara más amigable que le he visto alguna vez._

_Voy a molestar a mi padrino con esto durante mucho, mucho tiempo._

_-Draco L. Malfoy, maquinando planes malévolos, pero no tan fructíferos, desde 1980._

_P. D.: ¿Qué opinas de la caracola?"_

Así, en resumen, pasaron las vacaciones de Harry. Visitó La Madriguera tres veces, en una ocasión para pasar la noche arrimado en el cuarto que compartían Ron y los gemelos, y encontró al búho con su nota en la ventana de la casa de Godric's Hollow al día siguiente. Pasó una noche en Grimmauld Place, acompañado de Remus y Sirius, y fue a algunas de las prácticas del equipo vencedor de la última liga europea de Quidditch, al que Peter tenía que supervisar para unos artículos y manuales de juego.

Estuvo presente en el programa de radio de su madre, en el que hablaron de Hogwarts, algo así como_ "segmento de opiniones, de boca del estudiante",_ y lo hizo reír hasta que le dolió el estómago. También acompañó a su padre al Ministerio una vez. Lo segundo lo aburrió; demasiado gris, demasiada piedra, la gente ni siquiera era capaz de animarse un poco para saludar.

Visitó el jardín de los Parkinson algunas tardes, mientras Pansy entrenaba a Fénix, hacía anotaciones en ese cuaderno al que ahora se la pasaba enganchada, o sólo hablaban de temas sin sentido hasta que se empezaban a reír. Sin la rigidez del niño-que-brillaba, cuando fueron al Vivero, ambos se arrodillaron y se dedicaron a plantar _mimosas_ mágicas, hasta que la tierra los cubría de pies a cabeza y Amelia Parkinson los detuvo.

Las notas no dejaron de llegar.

_"A la tía Andrómeda le pareció que era buena idea sacarnos a Regulus y a mí de la casa. Fuimos de compras a un barrio mágico francés, vía traslador, y pasamos por tiendas de ropa, de las que no me dejó salir sin al menos tres bolsas en cada una._

_También comimos crepes y croissants. ¿Crees que los elfos de Hogwarts harían unos para mí, si se los ordeno?_

_Pasaremos la noche con los Tonks. Nym transfiguró una cama en su cuarto y le puso las cortinas de verde Slytherin, y a la suya, unas amarillas Hufflepuff. Está loca._

_-Draco L. Malfoy, al borde de la inminente convivencia Slyfflepuff."_

_"Regulus me llevó a un planetario, y nos pusimos a buscar su estrella y mi constelación en la recreación del cielo nocturno. Me regaló un planisferio celeste que perteneció a los Black y puede moverse solo para dar con mi ubicación y el cielo que estoy viendo._

_Será otra noche con los Tonks. Nym también hizo una cama de Slytherin para él, Regulus se comenzó a reír y dijo que extrañaba esas camas._

_-Draco L. Malfoy, el que va a pasar la noche observando el cielo en su planisferio nuevo."_

_"La tía Andrómeda está aplicando en Regulus la tortura de '¿y cuándo piensas casarte?'. Nym y yo nos escapamos de la cocina, y fuimos a jugar al patio con unas escobas que Ted Tonks sacó para nosotros._

_Atrapé la snitch y me gané una porción extra de pastel de chocolate en la cena._

_-Draco L. Malfoy, siempre victorioso y modesto."_

_"Ted me enseñó a jugar atrapadas, al estilo muggle, en el patio. Resulta que soy mejor sobre una escoba que en tierra, y 'atrapar la pelota' no es igual que 'capturar la Quaffle' precisamente. Y él es muy paciente, además._

_Cuando terminamos, me llevó por un helado enorme de mil sabores a la vez, que nos tuvimos que comer entre tres (Nym incluida), y me dijo que si hubiese tenido un hijo varón, le hubiese gustado que fuese como yo._

_No le contesté. No es que un hijo de muggles me haya dejado sin palabras, es sólo que no existe forma de contestar a algo como eso sin sonar más ridículo y Hufflepuff que la persona que lo dice._

_-Draco L. Malfoy, al que quieren adoptar los Tonks ahora."_

_"Nym y yo tuvimos un duelo de práctica, en una sala especial. Ella es la que tiene entrenamiento Auror, no yo, y eso es todo lo que diré._

_Habría jurado que escuché la voz de madre por la chimenea en la noche, pero cuando llegué, no había nadie._

_-Draco L. (Malfoy-Black) Tonks, por ahora, tal vez no tan victorioso pero todavía siendo el mejor y más modesto."_

_"Le pregunté a la tía Andrómeda y Regulus si podía invitarte a ti y Pansy a venir de visita. No supieron cómo decirme que no, pusieron esas caras que hacen los mayores cuando no quieren hacerlo._

_Nym me sacó de ahí y me está enseñando más trucos. Sé que es su forma de distraerme, pero son muy interesantes y no lo puedo evitar._

_-Draco L. (Malfoy-Black) Tonks, al que toman por despistado aquí y prefiere no molestarse por eso."_

_"Acabo de aprender algo maravilloso, te encantará cuando lo veas. Nym me está diciendo que tengo talento y me está animando para que continúe practicando, pero no te diré qué es._

_Madre envió un mensaje de disculpa con mi tía hoy. No se mostró por la casa._

_-Draco L. (Malfoy-Black) Tonks, enfurruñado y orgulloso a la vez."_

_"Vi el amanecer con Nym y su padre. Nunca había hecho un muñeco de nieve, mucho menos uno al estilo muggle, pero hoy hicimos cinco, uno parecido a cada uno, y Ted Tonks los modificó con magia. Mi primo Regulus no para de reírse por el suyo._

_-Draco L. (Malfoy-Black) Tonks, temblando de frío."_

_"Severus vino a verme hoy. Estaba molesto, pero no más de lo normal, y me avisó que volvería a Inglaterra dentro de unos días._

_Madre llega mañana._

_-Draco L. Malfoy, de nuevo, esperando que vengan por él."_

Para ser exactos, Draco no apareció hasta el 23 de diciembre, cuando se suponía que sólo estaría 'unos días'.

Harry estaba viendo a Padfoot perseguir a Peter, por haber hecho una broma especialmente cómica acerca de Remus, que los observaba desde la distancia, cuando la chimenea se llenó de llamas verdes y una cabeza rubia, que conocía muy bien, se asomó desde adentro.

Su amigo salió, alisándose arrugas inexistentes en la holgada túnica negra, quitándose el hollín con movimientos medidos y practicados.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el niño esbozó una débil sonrisa. Medio segundo más tarde, Harry se había abalanzado encima de él y trastabillaban hacia atrás, juntos, para mantener el equilibrio. La risa de Draco fue silenciosa, pero bastó para que una oleada de alegría explotase dentro de su pecho.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó después, dando un paso hacia atrás a duras penas. El otro rodó los ojos.

—¿Ahora no soy bienvenido?

—No es eso —lloriqueó, balanceándose adelante y atrás sobre sus pies—. ¿Y la tía Narcissa? ¿Viniste solo?

Detrás de ellos, los Merodeadores volvían a ser _casi_ adultos maduros, Remus se acercaba a saludar, Sirius se lanzaba sobre la espalda de su ahijado, Peter aparentaba seriedad desde el sillón, cómodamente instalado, como si no hubiese estado metido en un agujero en su forma animaga, rehuyendo de un hocico perruno, momentos atrás.

—Madre está en la casa de los Parkinson, pasaremos la navidad allá —explicó de forma vaga, respondiendo a los saludos de los tres Merodeadores con un gesto amplio de la mano, misma con la que luego sujetó una de las muñecas de Harry—. Tengo algo que mostrarte.

—¿Viniste por flú desde la casa de al frente? —no pudo evitar reírse, mientras que Draco se volvía a alisar una arruga inexistente de la ropa y soltaba un bufido incrédulo y bien disimulado.

—Correr por la calle habría sido muy poco digno, Potter.

Decidió que tenía que ser importante, si hubiese hecho a su amigo _correr_. Balbuceó una disculpa a los Merodeadores y arrastró al niño en dirección a las escaleras, para llevarlo hacia su cuarto. A lo lejos, habría jurado que escuchó a su madre preguntarle a los hombres de la sala por él, y una respuesta que no fue más que un distante murmullo imposible de identificar.

Draco entró primero al cuarto, él cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, y se giró a tiempo para verlo tomar asiento sobre la cama, con las piernas dobladas encima del colchón y esa sonrisa feroz que le quitaba todo atisbo de rigidez a su imagen. La misma que prometía travesuras, peligro o varias risas. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa al sentarse a su lado.

—¿Qué tal los días con los Tonks? ¿Tengo que decirte _Draco Tonks_ ahora?

El niño rodó los ojos, de nuevo.

—Nada que no te haya contado en mis notas. Fue bueno —admitió, arrugando un poco la nariz—; llámame por ese apellido muggle frente a alguien más y te maldeciré.

Harry ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Fuiste tú quien lo puso en sus notas.

—No es para que otras personas se enteren —frunció el ceño por unos segundos, mientras lo oía reírse, después su expresión volvió a ser digna de _Sirius Black_ en su mejor momento—. Aprendí a hacer _algo_.

—Sí, me dijiste también, ¿recuerdas?

—Es algo espectacular.

—¿En serio?

—Es lo mejor del mundo —insistió su amigo, entonces Harry se comenzó a sentir picado por la curiosidad y se removió sobre la cama, acercándose un poco más.

—¿Qué es?

Draco apretó los labios un instante, luchando por contener su sonrisa.

—¿Las protecciones de la casa están activadas?

—Siempre lo están.

Él asintió.

—No dejes de mirar mis ojos.

Todavía intentaba comprender por qué lo decía, cuando notó que el niño se llevaba las manos al rostro, se cubría los ojos, y se echaba el cabello hacia atrás en un solo movimiento fluido. Sus pestañas aletearon cuando bajó los brazos, encima de los ojos más _verdes_ que había visto en su vida.

A Harry le llevó un momento caer en cuenta de que Draco no tenía ojos _verdes_ y soltar un grito ahogado, por lo que se quedó observando a su amigo con la boca abierta. Él parpadeó un par de veces; de un instante a otro, su iris volvió a ser de un gris distinguible. El niño continuaba con la mandíbula desencajada.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Qué...? —otro grito ahogado. Draco se echó a reír, una risa vibrante y clara; en cuestión de un par de batidas de pestañas más, sus ojos eran _azules_, después _marrones_, _dorados_, y regresaban al gris pálido.

Harry había comenzado a dar saltos en el colchón, sin darse cuenta. Draco era orgullo puro, con la barbilla elevada, ojos brillantes.

—¡Merlín! —Harry empezó a reírse con fuerza, y su amigo se le unió—. ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Es lo que Nym te estuvo enseñando?

El otro asintió con ganas, y de la emoción, no debió percatarse de que comenzaba a gesticular de forma exagerada al explicarle.

—Nym y yo ya habíamos practicado esto el año pasado, pero sólo me salían uno o dos colores, y me dolía un poco la cabeza —se encogió de hombros—. Esta vez, nos fue mejor. Dice que los Black tienen habilidades para las transformaciones de todo tipo, y le prometí a Nym llevar el libro con que ella aprendió en Hogwarts y practicar mucho. Cree que podría hacer _casi_ todo lo que hace un metamorfomago en su niñez, al menos lo básico- digo, probablemente no me transforme por completo, pero podría cambiar mi _apariencia base_, y ella dice que eso es algo que no todos pueden hacer, y como no tengo el mismo don que ella, mis emociones no interfieren con el cambio, y no tengo que batallar tanto con el control de la magia como Nym me dijo que tuvo que hacer cuando tenía mi edad, y- —dio una brusca inhalación al quedarse sin aliento por soltar todo aquello de golpe, cuando por fin cayó en cuenta de su comportamiento, por lo que se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó. De cierto modo, Harry hubiese deseado que no se sintiese obligado a actuar de otro modo, pero tal vez era demasiado pedir con él—. Creo que está bien, ¿no? Me refiero, las capacidades nunca están de más- podría ser útil un día. Supongo.

Y ya que su amigo decidía, por una vez en su vida, en optar por la modestia cuando tenía todo el derecho a la presunción, Harry lo hizo por él, sujetándolo por los hombros para empezar a zarandearlo.

—¡Pero si es algo increíble! —le espetó, entre risas—. ¿Qué más crees que puedas hacer? ¿Puedes cambiar tu nariz, como hace ella?

—Todavía no —murmuró con diversión, intentando zafarse de su agarre, Harry lo sacudió de nuevo y no se lo permitió—, y no sé si pueda después.

—¿Puedes hacerle algo a tu cabello?

—Lo practicaré pronto.

—¿Y a tu piel?

Draco bufó.

—No voy a ponerme la piel como la tuya, Potter.

—Merlín, te verías tan rato —se burló, sacándole la lengua. Cuando una nueva idea pasó por su cabeza, fue su sonrisa la que debió advertir al niño, porque este comenzó a negar con la cabeza, aún sin haber escuchado sus palabras—. ¿_Podrías_ verte igual que yo?

El niño-que-brillaba intentó dirigirle una mirada desagradable, pero Harry lo observaba con la boca y ojos muy abiertos, expectante; sin darse cuenta, terminaron por reírse otra vez.

—No lo sé, Potter, ¿para qué querría _yo_ verme igual que _tú_? —le pinchó el pecho con un dedo índice y una sonrisa retadora. Harry no dejó de sonreír al contestarle.

—Podríamos hacer lo que hacen Fred y George, y confundir a todo el mundo —ante una inspiración de último momento, también añadió:—. Y podrías presentar mis exámenes de _Astronomía_ e _Historia_.

—No voy a presentar nada por ti —Draco le golpeó el dorso de las manos para que, al fin, lo liberase, y se giró hasta quedar de perfil, en una postura de fingida indignación—. Además, con mis buenas notas, sabrían que hiciste algún tipo de trampa.

Harry le dio un débil empujón a manera de protesta, Draco se tumbó en el colchón para hacerlo más dramático. Eran un enredo de cobijas y extremidades para el momento en que la puerta se abrió y Lily asomó la cabeza. Una gran sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro al verlos.

—Draco, cariño, no te vi llegar. Pensé que era Pansy de nuevo, que venía a hacerle más _colitas_ a Harry —su amigo le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. Aunque no le había importado sentarse y dejar que la niña jugase con su cabello, sintió que las mejillas le ardían porque, bueno, Lily no _tendría_ que habérselo comentado a Draco, no había razón alguna para que lo supiese—. ¿Quieres quedarte a comer? Hace mucho que no pasas por aquí, ¿cómo está tu madre?

Padfoot entró a trompicones cuando el niño estaba a punto de contestar. La persecución a Peter, por un motivo que desconocía —o tal vez por el mismo de antes—, continuaba en el cuarto, así que quedaron atrapados en medio cuando el enorme perro se lanzó sobre la cama y les cayó a los dos encima.

Hubo gritos de Lily, regaños, _de Lily_, preguntas acerca de si estaban bien, _de Lily también_, promesas de comida deliciosa, _de nuevo de Lily_, y risas escandalosas de Sirius cuando regresó a su forma humana en el suelo, al menos hasta que la mujer le sujetó la oreja, tiró, y lo puso de pie en un alarde de fuerza superior a ese pequeño tamaño con que contaba.

Pansy y su hermano llegaron a la casa cuando estaban sentados en el comedor, acompañados por los Merodeadores y frente a platos demasiado pesados para llevarlos por sí mismos. El muchacho se sentó a comer también y se devoró dos porciones, mientras que la niña sólo hacía cientos de preguntas y les sacaba conversación a todos los que estaban en la mesa, adultos incluidos.

Como su amigo le había dicho, los Malfoy pasaron la noche en casa de los Parkinson, y fue el turno de los Potter de hacer una visita, en la que los mayores se quedaron a charlar en la sala de té y los niños le insistían a Draco para que cambiase su color de ojos otra vez. Pansy no dejó de chillar, halagarlo, hacerle más preguntas y abrazarlo desde que lo vio hacerlo por primera vez; Harry no estaba muy diferente, aunque por su parte, fueron más las ocasiones en que se quedó observándolo con una sonrisa fascinada.

Cenaron el veinticuatro en la casa Parkinson. El veinticinco, todos los Merodeares amanecieron en Godric's Hollow para, junto con sus padres, ver a un Harry que no aparentaba doce años, correr de un lado a otro por sus regalos, gritar, luego cruzar la calle para ir a mostrarle lo que recibió a sus amigos y ver qué les dieron a ellos. Esa misma tarde, hubo una reunión en La Madriguera; Lily y Harry, haciendo honor al título de "Weasley honorarios", se presentaron, comieron hasta reventar, y terminaron arrimados en unas de las muchas camas de la singular casa.

Entre el caos de Ron visitándolo, Draco instalado en la casa al otro lado de la calle, Pansy que parecía más animada que nunca, las idas y venidas de sus padres y los amigos de estos, Harry no se dio cuenta de que el regreso al colegio estaba próximo, hasta la tarde del día anterior, cuando él y sus dos amigos estaban sentados junto a la encimera de la cocina, observando a Lily prepararles un postre casero, bajo las miradas curiosas, atentas y confundidas de Amelia Parkinson y Narcissa Malfoy. Ahí, Draco se inclinó sobre él, con una ceja arqueada en señal de advertencia.

—¿Hiciste tu baúl esta vez, Potter?

Harry le mostró una sonrisa que era la imagen más pura de la inocencia y le prometió que lo haría en ese mismo instante. Claro que, a decir verdad, se lo pidió a Dobby y le dio después una rebanada de pastel, gesto por el que el elfo chilló y se convirtió en un mar de lágrimas y agradecimientos.

* * *

**La verdad es que amo mucho este capítulo, me pone bien soft, a pesar de todo. Cuando escribía esto, tenía en claro que quería que Pansy tuviese un gran protagonismo y me encanta su intervención indirecta durante la discusión de estos dos bobos. En realidad, creo que ellos no hubiesen terminado juntos más adelante de no tenerla a ella ahí, jAJAJA.**

**Las discusiones en este punto se me hicieron fáciles de escribir, pero me causaban conflictos cuando las leía más tarde. Sucede que, de una escena a la otra, Draco vuelve a ser un cretino, después de peinar a Harry súper feliz. Y lo más curioso es que eso encaja mucho con mi esquema mental de Draco, jajaja. Además, los doce años son una edad complicada y se dicen cosas que no deberían sin pensarlo; en su caso, la reacción inicial es atacar a la familia del otro, lo que no digo que esté para nada bien. Pero forma parte del desarrollo del personaje y su proceso de madurez, así que… uwu**

**Igual siempre he amado las reconciliaciones, ddkfjfj.**

**También hay alguien más que está madurando por allí, ¿lo notaron? uwu**

**Escribir las notas de Draco se me hizo tan divertido como cuando hacía una de sus historias, en serio, que me lo imagino re dramático, quejándose con Harry. El por qué sus vacaciones resultaron de ese modo es un secreto, por ahora.**

**¡El asunto con las transformaciones es como un HC para mí!**

**Sirius es animago. Tonks es metamorfomaga. Las tres hermanas Black son muy buenas brujas (siendo honestos, me ha parecido leer por ahí que Cissy podría vencer en un duelo a su esposo y que es lo bastante buena en legeremancia y oclumancia como para que Voldy no entrase a su mente, lo que la dejaría a un nivel cercano al de Sev). ¡Los Black cuentan con increíbles genes, a pesar de su locura! Bien desarrollados, seguramente serían capaz de mucho.**

**Además, no influye en la historia, pero un dato curioso sobre esta, es que Lep eligió irse con Draco en la tienda de animales porque reconoció **_**eso**_** en él. La forma de magia de los Black, la capacidad recesiva de transformarse, como él. Desde la primera línea del Libro 0, tenía en claro detalles como este, dhdjfj.**

**Otra verdad innegable es que a Harry le encanta que Draco haga eso, ahq.**

**Calma, que Tom no viene a hacer nada malo a esta historia. Más o menos. ¿?**

**La verdad es que sí, salieron victoriosos por la suerte de Harrybebé. Hey, tenían que aprovechar tenerlo de su lado. Puede que sólo el patronus y el expelliarmus le salgan perfectos, pero es su suerte lo más valioso en Harry ¿?¿?**

**Me emociona que reciban bien a Pansy, porque es un terrón de azúcar. Su historia se entremezcla con la de Draco, antes y después de Harry, y disfruté como no se imaginan la evolución de personaje que presenta más adelante. Releyendo esto para corregirlo, me siento como si viese una fotografía de mi bebé ficticia, djdkdj.**

**Lucian es algo así como su primer crush real (¿?) lo que no significa que tengan futuro, jAJAJAJA. Creo que él podría tener una **_**cosa**_** con Hellen, no sé, nunca se lo pregunté ¿?¿? pero, bueno, que no hay nada más natural que tener un crush imposible a los doce xd**

**¡Gracias por sus buenos deseos! No me he recuperado del todo, pero ya me siento mucho mejor. Cuando una de mis amigas comienza a regañarme por no quedarme en cama, quiere decir que estoy a punto de sanar, sisisi. Obvio aproveché ese tiempo de "recuperación" para revisar y traerles esto ;)**

**¡Les tengo un aviso veloz…! Para el mes de diciembre, claro que subiré algo de la temática. No creo apuntarme al amigo invisible de este año, por temas de tiempo y luz :c sin embargo, pienso subir una historia corta de romance a mi cuenta personal de wattpad, junto con las actualizaciones de otra historia que tengo allí, y un fic. Sólo que no es un romántico. O sí. Un poco. Lo considero más un family-hurt/comfort, pero consta de dos partes, la primera es como un pre-slash Scorbus, y la segunda un Drarry, así que atentos al mes de diciembre.**

**Si consigo tiempo, también subiré la última parte de la historia que se ubica en el AU de **_**Las puertas que no deben abrirse…**_

**Esperonoexplotar.**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	25. 23 L2

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 2. **_**Harry Potter y la leyenda de Slytherin.**_

* * *

**Capítulo veintitrés: **_De cuando la tortura de los Gryffindor es la ayuda de los Slytherin (en especial, si hay criaturas mágicas de por medio)_

Draco no agachó la cabeza cuando su madre le habló, a pesar de que le hubiese gustado rehuir de la mirada clara y seria que lo observaba. Era un sangrepura, más que eso, _un Malfoy_, habría sido indigno bajar la vista de ese modo. Y probablemente, no hubiese ayudado al malestar de la pobre mujer.

—Narcissa, si no te apuras, el expreso lo va a dejar —advirtió Severus, con la cara y el tono de alguien que estaba hastiado, en especial porque tendría que aguardar en Hogwarts desde la semana anterior, y ahí se encontraba, en pleno patio de los Malfoy, presenciando la última y más nueva versión del sermón de que su madre le preparaba antes de llevarlo al andén.

Sólo que, en esa ocasión, la razón de que se hubiese alargado, era precisamente que ella _no_ lo llevaría. Draco no había ido a tomar el tren _sin_ su madre todavía.

Claro que tampoco se había bajado, _sin_ ser recibido por ella, hasta el comienzo de las vacaciones de invierno, así que había una primera vez para todo.

—...y Draco —ella lo llamó, ladeando la cabeza para permanecer al alcance de su campo de visión—, ¿sabes lo que debes decir si te preguntan por mí?

El niño desvió la mirada hacia su padrino por un mínimo instante. Bastó para demostrar vacilación, por lo que la mujer se aclaró la garganta para recapturar su atención. Vio a Severus asentir, antes de volver a centrarse en ella.

—Madre estará de visita en las casas de Francia durante los próximos meses —recitó, alto, firme, se abstuvo de removerse incómodo al hacerlo. Su madre asintió.

—¿Y las cartas?

—Nada de enviar cartas a casa. Me las vas a mandar tú, y si quiero responder, tiene que ser a la misma dirección que está en tu sobre o a la que me des en la carta.

—Excelente —su madre le sujetó una mano entre las suyas, dándole un leve apretón, e hizo girar el anillo recién colocado en uno de sus dedos—. ¿Qué puedes decir sobre _esto_? —tocó la joya con una uña. Draco apretó los labios unos segundos.

—Es la pieza familiar. Nada más.

Narcissa Malfoy asintió, despacio.

—Úsala _sólo_ en caso de emergencia, ¿de acuerdo? —fue su turno de asentir. La mujer se inclinó para acariciarle el rostro con una mano, aligerando el agarre sobre la suya, y le depositó un beso en la frente—. Te adoro, mi dragón. Buena suerte en Hogwarts, salúdame a Pansy y Harry, ¿sí?

Tras una despedida más corta, que incluyó otro par de besos, Narcissa dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, le dedicó una mirada larga y extraña, y se Apareció con un débil plop. Draco se quedó viendo el punto en que estuvo su madre, durante un rato, en absoluto silencio. Tal vez habría sido la primera ocasión en que llegaba tarde a algo en su vida, y al expreso de Hogwarts nada menos, si no hubiese sido por el carraspeo nada disimulado de su padrino, que lo hizo girar la cabeza en su dirección.

—Tengo que ir, ¿verdad? —el hombre asintió.

—No podrías ver a tus amigos de otro modo, aunque me es incomprensible por qué eso tendría que afectarte en algo.

Draco _odió_ que pensar en la posibilidad de apartarse de Pansy y Harry, le diese ánimos para ir a la estación.

Alzó el brazo, colocando la palma contra el cielo, tapando la luz del sol mañanero, que le daría de lleno en la cara de otra forma. El anillo era grueso y se alargaba casi hasta rozarle el nudillo, ajustable en el ancho, de un metal tan oscuro que se aproximaba al negro, con una "M" en relieves, un par de dragones y lanzas en los costados, en honor al emblema familiar. La magia que contenía lo hacía cálido al tacto, cosquilleante.

—Él tampoco se lo podía creer cuando se lo dieron —le escuchó mencionar en voz baja; no necesitó mirarlo de nuevo ni preguntarle a quién se refería, para saber que era a su padre—. Tenía catorce. Tu abuelo consideraba que aún era un idiota, Narcissa y Stephan estaban bastante de acuerdo, en general, pero ya era muy grande para no llevar el anillo de la familia.

Era una de esas ocasiones en que Draco _podría_ haberlo abrazado, si alguno de los dos no lo considerase completamente innecesario, inútil e inapropiado. En cambio, esbozó una débil sonrisa, se dejó sujetar del hombro para ser arrastrado en el tirón y los giros de la Aparición conjunta.

En el andén, Snape le dio una clara advertencia de no perderse el expreso y desapareció entre una multitud abarrotada, porque, al parecer, muchos más estudiantes eligieron esas vacaciones para pasarlas en familia. Draco miró alrededor, no halló caras familiares que le importase reconocer, y llamó a Lía para que se llevase su equipaje y le entregase a su conejo; la elfina le tendió a su mascota, y él lo abrazó, bajándole las orejas con una caricia que, más que consentir al animal, servía para tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

Con el conejo en un brazo, removiéndose e intentando olisquearlo, se sacó el Apuntador de la ropa, jalándolo de la cadena, y aguardó a que el objeto se sincronizase con sus pensamientos. Unos dos minutos después de haber comenzado a caminar en la dirección que le señalaba, escuchó un chillido, que fue la única advertencia que tuvo, antes de que Pansy se lanzase sobre él, como si no lo hubiese visto la tarde anterior y sólo se hubiesen separado para pasar la última noche de vacaciones con sus respectivas familias.

Recibió besos, preguntas, otro abrazo; de pronto, era arrastrado hacia un grupo que no hacía más que crecer, en una extraña combinación de Potter, Weasley, y un poco más alejados y discretos, los Parkinson, que debían permanecer allí por la mera insistencia de la niña, si sus caras de desconcierto y aturdimiento eran una pista.

Atravesó el _abrazo de oso_ de Lily, los miles de besos de Amelia Parkinson, el saludo escueto de Ron Weasley. Luego de que Jacint, que no parecía dispuesto a aceptar que hace años había dejado de ser un niño pequeño, se lo subiese al hombro y lo obligase a pedirle "por favor" que lo bajase, creyó que estaba a salvo, ajeno al hecho de que faltaba alguien que no lo dejaría en libertad cuando aún no lo había saludado de forma adecuada.

En medio de la ola de estudiantes y sus familiares, asegurándose de no toparse con los gemelos Weasley y quedar atrapado en una de sus charlas sin fin, quedó frente a frente con Harry, que acababa de zafarse de los brazos de su padre y echó a correr hacia él. El niño se detuvo, jadeante, sonriente, con las mejillas encendidas por el esfuerzo reciente de pasar por el desfile de las despedidas. Draco, por reflejo, miró por encima de su hombro a James Potter, que se cruzaba de brazos y lo observaba con una aparente calma; cuando el hombre apartó la vista para contestar a un comentario hecho por su esposa, dejó ir una lenta exhalación, y se deshizo de una tensión de la que había sido poco consciente.

Un segundo más tarde, se debatía entre si Harry tenía meras intenciones de darle un abrazo, o algún plan que desconocía en el que lo ahorcaba y huía con sus cosas. Optaba más por lo segundo con cada instante que transcurría en su agarre asfixiante.

Echándose hacia atrás, le puso las manos en los costados, e intentó apartarlo, en vano. El otro niño estaba colgado de su cuello y se reía de algo que Pansy, junto a ellos, le decía.

—Es que Pans y yo decidimos que, por el resto del viaje, cuando no te esté abrazando ella, lo haré yo —ante la mirada inquisitiva que le dirigió, lo sintió encogerse de hombros—. Te extrañó mucho, creo.

—Podría extrañarme _sin_ mandarte a ti a que me mates —replicó, bufando. Cuando se resignó a que no sería liberado otra vez, empezó a caminar con su amigo a rastras, viéndose obligado a pasar, de nuevo, por el desfile de las despedidas cariñosas, para abordar el expreso.

La ventaja de ir con los Weasley, una que resultaba innegable incluso para él, era que el mayor, Percy, daba órdenes a los demás estudiantes para conservar el orden, los gemelos corrían por delante de ellos, abriéndose paso, y las _comadrejas menores_, Ronald y Ginevra, terminaban de llenar el escaso espacio que sus hermanos dejaban, así que ellos tenían el pasillo despejado al caminar detrás de la enorme familia. También significaba nada de miradas desagradables, ausencia de comentarios de los que debía distraer a Pansy, y en ese caso en particular, que nadie notaría que llevaba a Potter colgado, hablándole en voz baja y riéndose de cada uno de sus quejidos, porque, bueno, aquello era _muy_ poco digno.

El compartimiento que encontraron pasó de estar vacío a amenazar con reventar, gracias al barullo de baúles, los pelirrojos que se peleaban por los asientos, y Pansy, que decidió que en ese momento era su turno de torturarlo, y se enganchó a su brazo para llevárselo a uno de los puestos junto a la ventana. No tuvo ni un segundo de libertad entre el abrazo de Harry y el de su mejor amiga.

Cuando Pansy lo vio apoyar parte del cuerpo contra la ventana, dejando a Lep sobre su regazo, y cayó en cuenta de que llevaba un anillo que _no_ estuvo ahí el año pasado, ni durante el encuentro del día anterior, de algún modo, toda la atención quedó en ellos. Draco rodó los ojos, contestó lo que sabía que le estaba permitido, les contó, _sólo para presumir,_ la historia del _regalo_ que el Legado podía darle, una sola vez en la vida, y se dejó abrazar de nuevo por su amiga, que no paró de jugar con sus dedos y el anillo, luciendo más que encantada; aunque quisiera enfadarse, no podía hacerlo, porque era consciente de que a ella no le tocaría un anillo familiar, en calidad de segunda hija.

La razón por la que Harry, desde el asiento contrario, se inclinó hacia al frente y se lo pidió prestado para verlo mejor, con ojos brillantes y los labios entreabiertos, era el verdadero misterio. Cuando lo tuvo de regreso, Draco se apresuró a colocárselo en el dedo que correspondía y lo flexionó, asegurándose que se ajustaba a la medida, igual que había hecho antes.

—Podrías tenerlo también —mencionó, encogiéndose de hombros frente a la mirada curiosa de su amigo—. Eres hijo único, el anillo Potter te pertenece por derecho.

Harry lo observó boquiabierto, como si no se le hubiese pasado por esa cabezota suya que su familia paterna, por ser sangrepura, contaría con una pieza similar. Conociéndolo, era muy probable que fuese así.

—No creo que lo tengan —fue Ron quien contestó, con un tono aburrido y los labios fruncidos—. Algunas de las familias sangrepura ya no usan esas cosas, esas que fueron sacadas de las listas y bla, bla, bla…

—Tiene razón —aceptó un gemelo, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, y el otro lo imitó al agregar:

—A Bill le tocaría el anillo Weasley, pero papá dice que se perdió cuando él era joven...

—...aunque nosotros pensamos...

—...que lo rompió en una pelea con el lado de la familia que _sí_ tiene complejos de sangre.

La mirada de desilusión de Harry, por alguna razón, hizo que tuviese ganas de mandarlos a callar, y luego echarse hacia adelante para cubrirle los oídos con sus propias manos. Bufó.

En su lugar, estiró las piernas y le dio una patada sin fuerza en la pantorrilla, apenas un toque, recapturando su atención.

—No pierdes nada con intentarlo. Si los Potter todavía guardan su anillo, la tía Lily lo habrá conservado bien para dártelo en una fecha especial.

—Normalmente se entrega cuando se cumplen trece —agregó Pansy, en tono animado; él no pudo hacer más que agradecer, mentalmente, que se hubiese percatado del estado de Harry y decidiese intervenir también. No le costó nada arrastrar al niño en una plática larga, y de poco sentido, sobre tradiciones sangrepura que debía conocer por su padre, y que hacían que este los viese con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ignorando que el compartimiento les quedaba un poco pequeño, y los gemelos sólo lo dejaron en paz los primeros treinta minutos del trayecto, el viaje de regreso a Hogwarts fue tan tranquilo como se había esperado.

No supo lo mucho que necesitaba esa agitación, que aún agotadora, resultaba familiar, hasta que estaban en el banquete de bienvenida de vuelta.

No era que las vacaciones hubiesen ido mal, se atrevería a decir que fue todo lo contrario, pero estar sin su madre, en un sitio que no conocía hasta entonces, sabiendo el tipo de cosas que _sabía_, podía ser difícil. Nada se comparaba a la plática incesante de Pansy al otro lado de la mesa, los jalones que tenía que darle a Lep para mantenerlo lejos de la comida, el murmullo conocido de cientos de conversaciones distintas, Harry junto a él, dando y devolviéndole patadas sin fuerza por debajo, estirándose por el azúcar antes de que la hubiese pedido, que era uno de los detalles, en su opinión, por lo que siempre era bueno que comieran juntos. Sí, sólo eso, claro. _Nada más._

Lo único que pudo interrumpir su momento de paz y dicha durante la cena, fue una conocida lechuza parda, que sobrevoló la mesa de los Slytherin, soltó un ululeo alegre, y descendió en una de las orillas, desde donde sus plumas no tocasen la comida, pero aun así, pudiese picotear un poco de las sobras que todavía estaban ahí. Draco la observó con genuino interés, aunque no se sentía en realidad sorprendido; él le había enviado lo prometido el día de Yule y no recibió respuesta, era de esperarse que esta llegase cuando volvían al colegio.

Se sacó una golosina del saco que siempre llevaba dentro de la túnica, le ofreció su muñeca para que se instalase, y esperó a que le tendiese la pata para quitarle el pergamino que llevaba doblado. Podía sentir, igual que agujas clavadas en su piel, la aguda mirada de su mejor amiga, y la curiosa de Harry, pero ninguno hizo comentario alguno cuando empezó a extender el papel frente a sus ojos.

_"¿Aún no vienes?_

_P. D: apaga las luces."_

No había nada más. Ni una caja encogida mediante magia, ni otro sobre; sólo la indicación al borde, después de la floritura de interrogación.

Hubiese rodado los ojos, si no supiese que sus amigos no despegaban la mirada de él, y se percatarían hasta del más mínimo cambio. Dobló la nota y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica, acercando la lechuza a sí mismo y acariciándole las plumas después, de manera que pudiese disimular cuando le susurró.

—La respuesta para más tarde —le dio un leve toque bajo el pico, la escuchó ulular por última vez; un momento más tarde, el ave remontaba el vuelo y se alejaba, en dirección a los agujeros que daban hacia afuera del comedor.

Tuvo veinte segundos exactos de tranquilidad, dándole una orden a su conejo para que no se acercase a las salchichas, antes de que Pansy se aclarase la garganta, con un sonidito débil, y se inclinase hacia adelante.

—¿No es extraño recibir correo el _mismo_ día que volvemos, en la noche?

—Supongo que sí —respondió, sin gran interés.

—Sobre todo porque _todos_ te vimos en el tren —_excepto la persona con la que hablas por notas_, agregaba entre líneas para sí mismo, y si no le hubiese quedado claro que no se trataba de ninguno de ellos hasta entonces, ahora Pansy podía estar segura de eso.

Alzó la cabeza, despacio. Su mejor amiga lo veía con una expresión que podía ser la viva imagen de la calma, para cualquiera, menos él.

—No todos —aclaró, porque era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar—. Ni siquiera he saludado a Nott todavía. Mucho menos a los otros Slytherin.

La niña lo observó durante un momento más, después asintió, y ambos supieron que lo aceptaba, de forma temporal. Cuando se enderezó en el asiento, la sonrisa que esbozó era para Harry, quien alternaba la vista entre ambos, con una cuchara metida en la boca y el plato del postre recién vaciado.

—¿Qué? —Draco lo codeó sin fuerza al oírlo hablar con la comida en la boca. En respuesta, él tragó, tosió, y se removió.

—¿Vamos a la Sala Común? —ofreció Pansy, apenas dirigiéndole otra breve mirada, y no necesitaba más para saber lo que planeaba: iba a estar pendiente de a quién saludaba y a quién no, de los estudiantes a los que se acercaba. De los compañeros que podían ser destinatarios de las notas.

Internamente, Draco le deseó suerte en dar con su discreto corresponsal, sonrió a su amiga, y tiró de Lep una vez más, para ponerse de pie y llevárselo consigo, lejos de las sobras que quería devorar.

—Sí, vamos.

Harry volvió a observar a uno, luego al otro, se encogió de hombros, después se levantó también y los siguió hacia afuera del Gran Comedor. Lo escuchó despedirse de forma exagerada de Ron desde la distancia, agitando los brazos.

Caminaron en una charla amena, de nuevo propiciada por una Pansy que lucía ajena a sus sospechas anteriores, y pasaron a los estudiantes de primero, que seguían a unos estrictos y cansados Prefectos hacia sus respectivas salas.

Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras, murmullos de voces y algunas risas los recibieron, incluso antes de que sus compañeros, que estaban en un círculo de muebles frente a la chimenea, se percatasen de su presencia. La primera en caer en cuenta de que llegaban, fue nadie más y nadie menos, que Daphne Greengrass.

Una amplia sonrisa se abrió paso en el rostro de la niña cuando pasó sus ojos por los tres, pero lamentó que abriese la boca un instante después.

—¡Draco! —habría bufado, si la atención del resto de los Slytherin no hubiese sido redirigida a ellos. Hizo el ademán de saludar con un gesto y avanzar, desaparecer por los pasillos que daban hacia los dormitorios y hacer como que no se percataba de sus intenciones, pero ambas Greengrass se pusieron de pie y se aproximaron, estaba seguro de que no le sería tan sencillo como le hubiese gustado—. Juega con nosotros, anda. Hoy hablamos sobre lo que hicimos en vacaciones, tienes que escuchar a Blaise, las historias que tiene sobre su madre y sus novios están a otro nivel.

Draco, como Malfoy que era de pies a cabeza, hizo gala de su mejor sonrisa, a punto de declinar la oferta. Sabía, de primera mano, que Pansy estaría de acuerdo en que se alejasen de inmediato; con lo que no contaba era que Harry, _su_ Harry, podía ser poco más que un niño despistado la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Tú qué dices, Harry? —la idea no podía ser de otra, que de la pequeña cabecita de Astoria, que le mostró una expresión angelical—. Todavía no sabes cómo se juega _verdad-o-no-verdad_, ¿cierto? Se lo acabamos de enseñar a todos los que aún faltaban, les gustó muchísimo. Podrías reírte un rato, ¿no quieres intentar?

Y Harry, _siendo Harry_, esbozó una sonrisa, los miró de reojo, y asintió.

—Claro, explícame —medio segundo luego, Astoria se enganchaba a su brazo y lo guiaba hacia el círculo de Slytherin, donde Blaise mandaba a Crabbe y Goyle a abrir espacio para ellos.

De algún modo, el que él hubiese aceptado, los hizo creer que los tres darían la misma respuesta, como si se tratase de un conjunto inseparable, así que Daphne deslizó un brazo por debajo de uno de los suyos, y con el otro, sujetó a una Pansy que comenzaba a fruncir los labios ante la cercanía.

Terminó sentado, su amigo a la izquierda, Nott a la derecha, Pansy al frente, rodeada por Tracey y Blaise. Y todo, insistía, a causa de Harry y su despiste muy poco Slytherin.

Con un débil suspiro, se reclinó en el asiento, vio de reojo la sonrisa entusiasmada de Harry, la misma que ponía con el snap explosivo y el Quidditch. Tuvo que resignarse a la idea que, al menos por una noche, estaría atrapado en ese círculo.

—...bien, bien, tenemos tres nuevos, así que Blaise va a repetir el último que hizo —Daphne, con una gran sonrisa, gesticuló para capturar la atención de los demás estudiantes. Su mirada recorrió a los tres recién llegados—. Esto se juega así: uno de nosotros dice algo que es verdad y algo que no, el que adivine lo que es cierto, gana, y tiene que hacer lo mismo. Deben dar sus respuestas de inmediato, o no cuenta, porque entonces no es "adivinar".

—¿Qué sentido tiene esto? —Pansy lucía algo desconcertada al fijarse en las hermanas Greengrass. Para su sorpresa, fue Blaise el que se echó a reír y respondió.

—Es algo _muy_ Slytherin, ¿sabes? Una cosa es mentira y la otra no, pero no te puedes inventar lo que sea, porque sería demasiado obvio. Y a nadie le gusta perder, ¿no?

Hubo murmullos de acuerdo, antes de que Daphne volviese a capturar la atención de todos, sólo para ceder la palabra de nuevo, ante Blaise. Él esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y frotó sus manos entre sí.

—Tengo sangre Veela —soltó, seguido de un gesto prepotente que lo hacía elevar la nariz—, o madre me regaló un pony cuando tenía nueve años, con un cuerno falso pegado a la cabeza, para hacer de unicornio.

—El unicornio de mentira —señaló Astoria, al borde de la risa.

—No, la sangre Veela —puntualizó Nott, ganándose un asentimiento del propio Blaise y algunos quejidos.

—¡Pero los Veelas son rubios!

—Dije que tengo sangre Veela, no que soy mitad Veela, ni un tercio, probablemente ni un octavo. _Pero_ la tengo —se dirigió a ellos tres al agregar, con un guiño:—. De eso se trata este juego.

Bueno, era _casi_ tan absurdo como Pansy le había explicado la primera vez que los vio jugar, pero Nott se removió en su sillón, los hizo elegir entre haber visto un murciélago de su tamaño en el viaje que hizo por vacaciones a una isla de América, y haberse probado los zapatos de tacón de su madre, a lo que sólo acertó Harry, porque resultó ser lo segundo.

—Me explico: padre quería comprarle unos zapatos nuevos, pero ninguno de los dos encontraba el número de talla ni etiquetas, así que vimos que a él no le quedarían, y a mí me quedaban un poco grandes todavía, uno o dos dedos, y tuve que probarme los zapatos que encargó para estar seguros de que era la misma talla antes de dárselos —se encogió de hombros—. Sí lo fue y le encantó.

Al girar la cabeza, absteniéndose de soltar un bufido, se percató de que su amigo daba pequeños saltos en la silla, emitiendo leves "hm", ya que era su turno.

Y bueno, con lo que se había reído Harry, la expresión entre divertida y cautelosa de Pansy, las ocurrencias de los chicos, tal vez no era _tan_ mal juego.

—Conocí a un hombre lobo en vacaciones —se mordió el labio inferior por unos segundos, como si tuviese que sopesar un poco sus palabras— o me saqué un _Supera las Expectativas_ con Snape.

Blaise emitió un silbido.

—Snape contra un hombre lobo. A mí me suenan igual de malos —algunos se rieron. Draco no estuvo entre ellos; se limitó a rodar los ojos, aunque sonrió un poco.

—Yo digo que lo de Snape —decidió Daphne, al mismo tiempo que él decía:

—El hombre lobo —ambos intercambiaron una mirada, antes de fijarse en Harry, que se rio, negó, e hizo un gesto para indicar que él tenía la razón. Draco amplió su sonrisa—. Es que mi padrino no le pone _S_ a nadie más que a mí por aquí, lo sabía. Menos a _Harry-todavía-no-me-sé-los-nombres-de-las-pociones-Potter._

Harry le dio un débil empujón al protestar. Frente a ellos, algunos de sus compañeros se echaron a reír e hicieron comentarios sobre lo escalofriante del profesor. Él no sabía qué hacía que lo considerasen así, pero al parecer, era una opinión común.

Cuando preguntaron al respecto, Harry se aclaró la garganta, y refrenó los saltos que daba, para explicarles.

—Acompañé a papá al Ministerio un día, hubo un ataque, pero no del hombre lobo, sino de unos magos que lo maldijeron porque se enteraron de que lo era y pensaron que los mordería o algo —hizo un vago gesto con una mano, como si lo creyese tonto—. Incluso hablé con él; si no me hubiesen dicho que era un hombre lobo, no me hubiese dado cuenta nunca.

Los murmullos que elevó su comentario sólo fueron detenidos por las hermanas Greengrass, trayéndolos de regreso al juego.

—Tu turno —indicó Daphne, que no podía lucir más orgullosa y complacida. No era para menos, si había reunido a todo segundo año, y a su hermana menor, de primero, en la Sala Común, cuando era de conocimiento general que los Slytherin tendían a formar grupos reducidos y actuar por separado.

Draco apretó los labios un instante. Junto a él, Harry lo observaba con ojos muy abiertos y brillantes, expectante. Puede que fuese lo que lo hizo hablar, aunque contaría como una pequeña trampa; lo demás no necesitaban saberlo.

—Fui a casa de los Weasley por vacaciones —podría jurar que vio a Pansy ladear la cabeza, desorientada, y tuvo que contener la risa. Bien, sí, el juego no estaba _tan_ mal—, o…tengo habilidades de transformación.

—¿Los Weasley? —Blaise arrugó la nariz.

—No te quedarías con los traidores a la sangre, ¿verdad? —Millicent parpadeaba rápido, como si la idea le generase un cortocircuito en la cabeza. Con lo escasa de luces que a veces parecía, no le habría sorprendido.

Harry le sonreía.

—Las habilidades.

Como toda respuesta, Draco pestañeó un par de veces, concentrándose en el color verde de los ojos de su amigo, y recorrió con la mirada al resto de sus compañeros. El cambio se sentía como un toque frío, y a la vez, acogedor, que levantó un coro de susurros cuando se dieron cuenta de que lo hacía.

—¡Voy de nuevo! —Harry volvió a saltar en su silla, lo que lo echó hacia un lado, casi cayéndose sobre él.

Dos horas más tarde, un dolor de estómago por haberse reído demasiado de que Goyle tuviese una hermana mayor que lo vestía de niña y lo llamaba "Georgina", y una advertencia clara de los Prefectos de que les lanzarían cojines encantados si continuaban haciendo ruido en la Sala Común, Draco se fue con la marea de estudiantes que se encaminaba a los dormitorios.

Se separó de Pansy y el resto de las niñas a mitad de camino, después los varones tomaron dos direcciones distintas también; aún podía escuchar las bromas de Blaise y su risa cuando alcanzó su propia habitación, y entró, seguido de Harry y Nott. El segundo pidió usar el baño primero, recogió una pijama que tenía doblada en la orilla de la cama, y se perdió por la otra puerta.

Vio a Harry tirarse de espaldas en su cama, rodar, y soltar una risa sin aliento, mientras que se paraba junto al baúl que Lía había movido por él, y comenzaba a quitarse la túnica, hasta quedar sólo con la parte más básica del uniforme.

—¿Puedes creer que en serio le diga 'Georgina'? —Draco tuvo que apretar los labios para no reír, pero cuando el otro lo miró, le fue imposible contener por completo el sonido, y sacudió la cabeza.

—A veces creo que Pansy también me pondría vestido, si la dejase —se encogió de hombros, y antes de doblar la túnica en un cuadrado perfecto, que dejaría sobre la silla del escritorio para que Lía lo tuviese listo para el primer día de clases, le sacó la última de las notas de su corresponsal secreto del bolsillo.

Harry todavía se reía de la idea cuando desdobló el papel por segunda vez. Lucía _diferente_.

—¡Deberíamos preguntárselo! —mencionó, jadeando por aliento—. Si ganamos los juegos de Slytherin, deberías usar uno.

Draco arqueó las cejas.

—¿No sería si "perdemos"? Ya sabes, como castigo.

—No, si _ganamos_. Sería un premio para Pansy, Jacint dice que quiere mucho una amiga.

—Nos tiene a nosotros —frunció un poco el ceño. Harry se sentó en el colchón, tras dar un giro extraño e innecesario.

—Amigas, Draco. Niñas.

—¿Para qué? —arrugó la nariz de un modo que hizo al otro sonreír—. Las niñas son _raras_.

—Sí, supongo —él se rio. En cuanto Nott desocupó el baño, gritó "¡yo lo pido!", tomó su pijama y trastabilló fuera de la cama para entrar al cuarto contiguo.

Draco aprovechó el momento para sentarse en el borde de su cama y revisar mejor el pergamino, bajo las penumbras que ofrecían las mazmorras, apenas menguadas por la luz bajo la puerta del baño, el fuego de la caldera en el centro, y unas lámparas de aceite junto a las otras dos camas; la suya estaba apagada.

Encima de las letras escritas con la tinta negra, casi cubriéndolas por completo, la misma caligrafía había añadido una línea más, en un material que brillaba a medida que movía el papel más hacia la oscuridad. Le devolvió las buenas noches a Nott de forma vaga, y percibió el murmullo de la tela del dosel al cerrarse, pero sus ojos permanecieron puestos en el mensaje secreto de su propia nota.

_"Tengo la muestra que pediste."_

Tan sencillo y tan increíble. Draco volvió a doblar el pedazo de papel, lo metió en un área de su baúl que requería de otro conjuro para abrirse, una especie de caja más pequeña, y sonrió a Harry cuando lo vio salir del baño, con la ropa holgada y el cabello hecho un desastre, todavía más de lo normal.

—¿Qué? —el niño frenó al sentirse observado. Él rodó los ojos, le arrojó un peine, y tomó sus cosas, para encaminarse hacia el baño recién desocupado.

—Haz algo con ese nido de pájaros, Potter.

Desde el interior del otro cuatro, con la puerta cerrada, lo escuchó replicar.

—¿Para qué? Si ya me voy a dormir…

—_0—_

Harry no sabía a dónde ni cómo se le había escapado el tiempo de las tres primeras semanas de clase.

Se pasaba las horas en el salón, simulando que tomaba apuntes en el pergamino y jugando con Draco, que _sí_ lo hacía; le daba y recibía débiles patadas, entrechocaban las rodillas o los pies, entrelazaban las piernas de a ratos. Su amigo tenía una asombrosa —_envidiable, hasta cierto punto—_ capacidad de aparentar que prestaba atención y mantener la mirada al frente, sin perderse de lo que los maestros decían, mientras que también estaba pendiente de cuando Harry se aburría, y de conservar a Lep en su estado de camuflaje, en alguna parte de su túnica, en lugar de dejarlo libre para que distrajese a los demás estudiantes. A veces, también le daba la absurda sensación de que podía _saber_ cuando alguien hablaba de él o Pansy, porque lo atrapaba lanzándoles miradas desagradables a chicos, que no hacían más que susurrar cerca de ellos, de acuerdo a él.

Después de que Pansy comenzase a pasar más tiempo en la biblioteca y encerrada en los dormitorios de niñas, Harry se acostumbró a juntar a Draco y Ron entre comidas y en las horas de descanso; la mayor parte de las veces que la reunión no terminaba en insultos, amenazas e intentos de golpearse y maldecirse, era cuando se reunían en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff y jugaban ajedrez. A él le cansaba el _sólo_ quedarse sentando viéndolos, pero mientras sus amigos mantenían una plática escueta, casi madura y amigable, no podía hacer más que sentirse contento. También hubo una ocasión, que reconocería como muy afortunada años más tarde, en que Ron los encontró a mitad de una sesión de estudio en el patio —_bueno, de esas en las que Draco leía y acariciaba la cabeza de Lep, Harry se lamentaba de no haber hecho sus tareas a tiempo—_, y se unió a ellos con preguntas sobre _Pociones_.

La expresión del niño-que-brillaba era del más puro horror a medida que lo escuchaba confundir nombres de pociones, ingredientes, y hablar sin tener idea de las propiedades que tendría cada combinación. Cuando se puso de pie, fue tan repentino que incluso su conejo saltó lejos. Tenía el rostro ruborizado y contrariado.

—Eres un bruto, Weasley, pero a otro nivel completamente diferente.

Y se perdió a paso rápido entre los bancos y los arcos que daban a los pasillos. Ron, teñido de rojo por el insulto que no se esperaba, hizo ademán de perseguirlo, pero Harry le sujetó el brazo y comenzó a pedirle que no lo hiciese. A regañadientes, se dejó caer a su lado.

Su mejor amigo todavía estaba deseándole mal a Draco en el futuro, con frases poco agradables que no podría haber oído de nadie más que los gemelos, cuando este regresó, arrojó un libro de bolsillo frente a ellos, y tomó asiento, extendiendo los brazos para que Lep volviese con él. Ron vio a Harry, en busca de una explicación, y él observó a Draco a su vez, hasta que lo hicieron hablar.

—Es para que te eduques, Weasley, sólo un estúpido sin esperanzas no entiende el trabajo de pociones de Riddle —con el índice, apuntó a la cubierta, donde el título y el autor relucían en contrachapado dorado—. Severus se basa en este libro para las clases de primer y segundo año, no en el que pide entre los materiales a los estudiantes.

Ron estaba boquiabierto. Harry, más o menos, en el mismo estado.

—¿Por qué nunca me prestaste ese libro a mí? —protestó, dándole una débil patada en la pantorrilla a su amigo, que bufó.

—Tu idiotez _aún_ tiene límites, Potter. La suya no.

Por un largo rato, Ron pareció debatirse entre si acababa de recibir una ayuda inesperada, o si fue insultado con poca sutileza. Cuando debió optar por la primera opción, estiró la mano, cogió el libro, y lo abrió en una página al azar.

—¿Esta es tu letra, Malfoy? —murmuró. Harry se fijó, por encima de su hombro, que los bordes estaban llenos de indicaciones extra y correcciones de una caligrafía estilizada y pomposa.

—Sí —una pausa, el niño frunció un poco los labios—, te recomendaría que no dejes que Severus la vea. Es muy estricto sobre que cuide mis libros de pociones.

Ron permaneció observándolo con la boca abierta por unos segundos más, a pesar de que Draco, ajeno a ellos en apariencia, se concentraba en reprender a su conejo por haber mordido una de las mangas de su túnica. Cuando su mejor amigo se dedicó a revisar el libro en cuestión, y lo vio sacar pergamino y la pluma para completar la última asignación que le faltaba, en silencio, Harry sonrió y supo que no podía irles _tan_ mal.

Esa misma noche, luego de varios días de espera e intriga, Draco los encerró detrás de las cortinas del dosel, con un encantamiento silenciador, y les mostró, a él y a Sirius, a través del fragmento de espejo con el que contaban para llamarlo, una nueva versión del borrador del mapa modificado, con tinta que se revelaba tras haber sido tocada por la varita de cualquiera de los dos.

—...estaba pensando que, aunque son diferentes, nuestras varitas funcionan igual, y si Potter puede usar la mía, probablemente podría hacer lo mismo que yo con esto, incluso si no lo configuro así. Entonces sólo tendríamos que poner un hechizo protector que asegurase que nadie más lo haga funcionar —explicaba, con voz baja y calmada, a un Sirius que no dejaba de pedirle a su ahijado que acercase el mapa al espejo y viceversa. Eran contadas las ocasiones en que había visto al hombre lucir tan serio e interesado por cualquier asunto, aunque supuso que era la misma actitud que tuvo cuando realizaron el mapa original en sus tiempos del colegio.

Lo que fuese que Sirius y él quisieran aclarar respecto a la tinta nueva, quedó en el olvido cuando los niños percibieron una ligera quemazón en el dedo meñique. Callaron, intercambiaron una mirada, y sus gestos debieron delatarlos con Sirius, que los dejó cortar la conexión y escaquearse sin más que una promesa de que le contarían si hacían algo interesante o divertido. Harry aceptó, aunque no creía que le fuese a hablar de lo uno ni de lo otro, y vio a su amigo meter los borradores del mapa en una caja escondida dentro de su baúl, que selló con la varita y un conjuro.

Nott los alcanzó en el pasillo fuera de los dormitorios, después de haberse ocupado de acomodar sus propios libros, y caminaron en silencio a la Sala Común, donde sólo estaban, en una mesa apartada, Pansy y Lucian Bole, hablando en susurros, con un cuaderno abierto entre ambos. Sintió que Draco lo codeaba y giró el rostro para verlo.

—¿Todavía te parece que no debemos preocuparnos por ella?

Harry volvió a observar a su amiga. Pansy, aunque algo encogida y ruborizada, no lucía en problemas frente al muchacho. Se encogió de hombros.

—Yo la veo bien.

Draco bufó y se cruzó de brazos, pero no hizo ademán alguno de acercarse hasta que la sala se empezó a llenar de estudiantes de segundo año, que se dispersaban aquí y allá, y los de otros grupos salían o se desviaban hacia los dormitorios. Dada la poca atención que recibían, no creía que los mayores fuesen conscientes de que habría reunión del grupo que hacía los juegos ese año.

Cuando sólo quedaron los niños de segundo y el Guardián, Lucian se puso de pie, convocó a los chicos en un semicírculo, y caminó con calma hacia la pared por la que se abría el pasadizo oculto al Salón. Los dejó pasar primero, en una hilera, y él cerró la entrada cuando le tocó ser el último.

Hubo pocos murmullos de pláticas entre sus compañeros, algunas suposiciones sobre lo que los deparaba en el siguiente reto, y una broma de Blaise, de que quien perdiese en este, tendría que pasar un día con la hermana mayor de Goyle, y ocupar el lugar de "Georgina", que disipó toda la tensión en risitas y protestas del involucrado.

Hellen los esperaba, cruzada de piernas, sobre una silla de aspecto incómodo, con los otros dos Guardianes a los lados. Sonrió al verlos llegar.

—¿Ansiosos por el siguiente reto? —un coro de respuestas diferentes le contestaron, por lo que asintió, uniendo las manos por encima de su regazo—. Lucian, ¿por qué no les cuentas sobre este?

El mencionado dio un paso adelante, haciéndose espacio a través del grupo de los niños con cuidado, para llegar al frente. Se giró para quedar de cara a ellos en cuanto lo logró.

—Creo recordar que les dimos una pista acerca de este reto, ¿alguno tiene una idea?

Tracey levantó una mano, para pedir permiso de palabra.

—Adivinación. Creo que nos harán descifrar pistas en hojas de té, o algo así.

Lucian le sonrió y recorrió con la mirada a los demás.

—Asumiré que están de acuerdo si no dicen nada.

—Cuidado de criaturas mágicas —murmuró Nott, cruzado de brazos—, ¿cierto?

Harry contuvo el aliento cuando vio al Guardián asentir. Junto a él, Draco se puso rígido, Pansy se quedó muy quieta.

—El grupo de Flint, que tiene una penitencia por el error en el reto anterior, comenzará una semana más tarde que el resto. Flint, llévatelos.

El capitán de Quidditch, con un resoplido y una maldición dirigida a nadie en particular, reunió a su grupo y lo sacó del Salón. Lucian aguardó a que el pasadizo se hubiese cerrado detrás de ellos para proseguir.

—El equipo de Montague —miró de reojo al grupo que encabezaba Blaise—, por haber cometido un error más leve, contará con una semana menos antes de la entrega. Eso deja a mis niñas, y los chicos de Hellen, al mismo nivel; pueden comenzar mañana y tendrán tiempo para entregarlo hasta el último día de febrero.

—¿Entregar qué? —le siseó Blaise, estrechando los ojos.

—Una muestra y una foto de una criatura mágica de categoría igual o mayor a _XXX_.

—¿Qué? —el susurro confundido de Nott dio lugar a distintas variaciones de la duda, por lo que Lucian tuvo que aclararse la garganta y recapturar la atención de los niños, cada vez más dispersos.

—Escuchen bien, esto es importante. Los cuatro Guardianes, _sí_, incluso el idiota de Montague —explicó, arrebatándole algunas risas al grupo del aludido, que maldijo y bufó, cruzado de brazos—, estamos calificados para tratar con _cualquier_ criatura mágica en los terrenos del castillo. No hay riesgo, mientras hagan lo que les decimos; antes de actuar, tendrán que hablar con su Guardián para aclarar dudas y asegurarse de que la criatura mágica que escogieron está dentro de las posibilidades.

—Desde ya, les decimos que no nos acercamos a los centauros —aclaró Hellen, con una mirada que iba dirigida a Harry y Draco en particular, por la que no pudo evitar encogerse un poco—, ni al Calamar Gigante. Las lechuzas híbridas, fénix, Augurey, y todo tipo de mascotas de los otros estudiantes, no entran en el reto, incluso si tienen una categoría mayor a _XXX_.

Como si hubiese sido algún tipo de llamado, la cabeza de Lep se asomó por debajo del cuello de la túnica de su amigo. El conejo olisqueó el aire, movió las orejas, y se perdió dentro de la tela, combinándose con esta hasta no ser más que otro trozo.

—Las muestras pueden colocarlas en un vial, una bolsa, lo que les sea más sencillo —prosiguió Lucian—. Pueden recolectar pelo, plumas, uñas, saliva, veneno; preferiblemente no lo último. La cantidad no importa, siempre y cuando sea suficiente para verse a simple vista, e identificarlos, en caso de, por ejemplo, tratarse de un mechón de unicornio. En la foto, pueden o no estar presentes junto a la criatura, y no tiene que ser de cerca, porque muchas se asustan o molestan con el flash: es una de esas cosas que van a tener que hablar con su Guardián primero.

—¿Significa que tendremos que ir al Bosque Prohibido? —cuestionó Blaise, que en algún momento de la explicación, había comenzado a cambiar su peso de un pie al otro—. Porque, ya saben, no quiero ser obvio ni nada, pero está _prohibido_.

—Y su madre lo va a poner de cabeza con un _leviosa_ si se porta mal —se burló Millicent, ganándose una mirada desagradable y varias risas, incluso de Crabbe y Goyle, a los que el mismo Blaise les dio manotazos después.

—Bueno, sí, me pondrá de cabeza con un _leviosa_. Cúlpenme por no encontrarlo emocionante.

Para devolver la atención del grupo de niños a las instrucciones, Hellen dio una palmada y se puso de pie despacio, para comenzar a moverse en un círculo alrededor de ellos.

—Qué bueno que lo preguntes, Blaise, porque justo tenemos que hablarles de las tres condiciones para este reto. Lucian, ilústranos, por favor.

El Guardián elevó un brazo y alzó el índice, para dar inicio al conteo, captando la mirada del grupo.

—Primera regla: está de más decirlo, pero ningún profesor se puede enterar, y no es una actividad que puedan realizar frente a otros estudiantes, a menos que pertenezcan al reto mismo. Sí, se pueden ayudar entre ustedes, mientras que cada equipo consiga su muestra y foto de una criatura distinta —levantó otro dedo—. Segunda regla: el ir por una criatura que está fuera de las capacidades del Guardián, que les ha sido prohibida, o ir solos, es motivo inmediato de expulsión del juego. No van a arriesgarse, usen la cabeza. Esta vez, vamos a estar con ustedes en cada paso que den, o no van a moverse; su seguridad es nuestra responsabilidad.

—Y la última, pero no por eso, menos importante —Hellen retomó la palabra, girando sobre sus talones cuando volvió a quedar al frente del grupo—: _nadie_ va a entrar al Bosque Prohibido.

Un coro de respuestas distintas llenó el Salón; por lo que pudo identificar, estaban aquellos que se sentían más tranquilos de saber que no entrarían ahí, y los que se preguntaban cómo iban a conseguir la muestra entonces.

Hellen se rio por lo bajo, uniendo las manos frente a ella, en un gesto demasiado inocente para la edad que tenía.

—Para este reto, contamos con la excepcional, la magnífica, la espectacular, inigualable cooperación de nuestra profesora favorita, después de Snape —añadió lo último con un guiño—. Slytherin honoraria, bruja habilidosa, especializada en varias ramas de la magia. La pesadilla de los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, la tortura de los Gryffindor…

Hellen se interrumpió con su propia risa cuando su compañero bufó y la apartó, con un empujón sin fuerza.

—Profesora Ioannidis, si le parece —continuó el muchacho.

El pasadizo no se abrió en ningún momento. Desde el fondo del Salón, allí donde el pasillo se hacía más angosto y los cuadros se perdían en hileras ordenadas, se acercó un pájaro negro a gran velocidad.

Dárdano trazó una curva en el aire, antes de llegar al grupo de niños, ascendió, y se dejó caer en picada. Cuando estaba por tocar el suelo, sus alas se extendieron, oscuras y anchas; en un borrón de movimiento, la silueta de la mujer tomó su lugar, serena, intacta, de pie. El ave se posó en uno de sus bien cubiertos hombros.

A Harry no dejaría de impresionarlo, sin importar que viese las apariciones en cada clase, desde hace más de un año. No dudó en unirse al aplauso general y saludos corteses. Si había alguno entre ellos, que no hubiese sentido agrado por la nigromante, el conocimiento de que se consideraba una _Sly honoraria_ les dio una nueva perspectiva de la mujer.

—No se crean que la profesora tiene un Augurey con ella y no ha tenido contacto con otra criatura mágica —Hellen, que se paró junto a ella y le estrechó una mano enguantada con entusiasmo, habló sin dejar de sonreír. Él tuvo la impresión de que la profesora tenía una ferviente admiradora en la muchacha—. Esto es algo que sólo pude averiguar tras muchas horas de preguntas: en Grecia, Ioannidis pasó sus primeros años rodeada de criaturas mágicas. Si hay alguien calificada para que puedan entrar en contacto con la criatura de su elección, dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts y sin meterse al bosque, es ella.

—Y si vamos a ser sinceros —añadió Montague, que había permanecido callado todo el rato que le siguió a la broma acerca de sus capacidades como Guardián—, nadie más nos habría ayudado. Pedirle a un profesor que hubiese estudiado aquí y no hubiese ido a Slytherin va contra todo lo que los juegos representan, y Snape es..._Snape_.

Harry intentó imaginarse al profesor ofreciéndose a cuidar de unos niños que, por la razón que fuese, pretenden tomar muestras y fotos de criaturas mágicas dentro de los límites del castillo. No, no podía hacerse a la idea.

Por las caras de sus compañeros, tuvieron pensamientos similares y alcanzaron conclusiones idénticas, lo que causó un doble recibimiento agradecido para la profesora.

—No creo tener que decirles que sólo podré acompañarlos fuera del horario escolar —el pájaro graznó y continuó instruyendo con su voz aguda y chillona—. Dependiendo de la criatura que escojan, les enseñaré a llamarlas, aproximarse sin poner en peligro a ninguna de las dos partes, y a recoger las muestras. Si me necesitan, después de haber tomado una decisión, pueden buscarme por los pasillos o entre clases, y les daré instrucciones si es que tienen que buscar algo antes de realizar el reto —hizo una breve pausa, en la que el pájaro remontó el vuelo, dibujó un círculo alrededor de ellos, y terminó por posicionarse sobre la cabeza rubia de Draco, que alzó la mirada con los labios apretados—. Agradecería discreción a todos.

Los grupos se dispersaron para que los niños pudiesen hablar con sus Guardianes, rodear a la profesora, hacer preguntas y hablar entre ellos sobre las opciones que podían tener.

Cuando Draco alzó un brazo para tocar el plumaje de Dárdano, el ave cambió de soporte al dorso de su mano, y Lep reapareció en una de sus mangas, aproximándose al pájaro para olisquearlo.

Pansy acababa de acercarse, abrazando un cuaderno desgastado contra su pecho, cuando el niño murmuró algo que no pudieron escuchar.

—¿Qué...?

—Ya sé qué criatura podemos usar en nuestro reto —Draco tenía esa sonrisa feroz, que lo hacía parecer más Black que Malfoy, y Harry debía saber, a esas alturas, lo que era presentarse ante la imagen misma de los problemas—. Hellen —llamó en tono tranquilo, aprovechando que sus dos amigos se miraron, sin saber qué responder. La muchacha se acercó, fijándose en la manera en que jugueteaba con una de las plumas negras del Augurey—, ¿cómo se gana este reto?

—Oh, eso. Escuchen, chicos, ¡escuchen! —volvió a entrechocar las palmas para que los niños se dirigiesen hacia ella, o al menos, se diesen la vuelta—. Este reto es de eliminación, ¿qué quiere decir esto? Cada grupo tiene su penitencia, si han cometido un error, y su tiempo estimado normal, si no. El que fracase, o cometa un error serio en cuanto a la criatura mágica que le corresponde, quedará definitivamente fuera de la última prueba, mientras que los demás, superado el reto, quedarán en igualdad de condiciones para continuar a la última parte del juego. Todavía hay un premio, que los ayudará en el tercer reto, pero de eso ya hablaremos otro día.

—Bien —Draco volvía a tener esa sonrisa al volverse hacia ellos, Dárdano continuaba sobre su mano, como si aguardase lo que sabía que diría a continuación—. Iremos por Fluffy.

—No —la respuesta de Harry fue automática, involuntaria, tanto como observar a su amigo con la boca abierta—. ¿Qué?

—Iremos por Fluffy. Es una criatura mágica, está dentro de Hogwarts, y ya sabemos cómo acercarnos —levantó el brazo, para que Dárdano quedase a la altura de su rostro—. Y tú nos vas a ayudar con eso, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —Harry no podía hacer más que pestañear e intentar, en vano, comprender por qué su amigo querría que esa fuese la criatura para el reto.

—¿Qué es un "Fluffy"? —Pansy alternó su mirada entre uno y el otro, con el ceño apenas fruncido y un puchero pequeño.

—Un perro de tres cabezas que debe medir unos cuatro metros de altura, ¿no, Dárdano?

La niña abrió mucho los ojos y se volvió hacia Harry, que continuaba en una especie de shock.

—No, ¿qué? No —balbuceaba.

—Sí, Potter.

—¿Por qué?

—A nadie se le ocurrirá Fluffy.

—Porque nadie lo conoce —murmuró, entre dientes. Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Una ventaja para nosotros, no lo van a elegir.

—¡Pónganse de acuerdo! —graznó Dárdano, remontando el vuelo para ir de regreso con su dueña, que estaba rodeada de niños que querían hacerle preguntas sobre la prueba.

Pero, incluso en medio del aturdimiento en que estaba, sabía que la forma en que Draco sonreía no les traería nada bueno. Probablemente, fue por aquella época en la que empezó a identificar el gesto.

Años más tarde, le llamaría la sonrisa de_ "tengo-un-plan-y-tú-estás-incluido". _En ese entonces, pudo irse a la cama tranquilo cuando la reunión se dio por finalizada.

* * *

**¡Otro fin de semana, otra actualización!**

**Estoy muy feliz porque casi comienza diciembre. Como tendré tiempo libre, dedicaré prácticamente todas mis horas de luz a escribir. Un amigo se ríe de mí porque "vacaciones" me suena a "tiempo de escribir" y no "tiempo libre", jJDKDK.**

**Por si les interesa, ¡hay algo de información en mi perfil, al final, sobre las actualizaciones que tengo pensadas para este último mes del año! Creo que una les agradará bastante /guiño, guiño.**

**La verdad es que amo el título de este capítulo, jDJDK, me tardé pensándolo ¿? **

**¿Saben qué me sorprende? Que no me hayan hecho comentarios sobre el por qué Cissy, que ama tanto a su bebé dragón, no pasaría tiempo con él durante las vacaciones. Creo que los distraje con las notitas que mandaba a Harry, djdkk. Eso es bueno, porque igual no les puedo contar al respecto, jAJAJAJA.**

**¿Les gustó el juego de los Sly? ;) es una tontería, pero siendo honestos, lo de 'Georgina' da risa, al menos, ¿no? Pobre Goyle.**

**¿Conocen la historia de Circe, en la mitología? Eso es un guiño, un repaso a la historia podría darles un spoiler ;)**

**¡Fluffy aparecerá pronto! **

**Para no alargar demasiado esto, lo dejo aquí, ¡como siempre, gracias por leer!**


	26. 24 L2

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 2. **_**Harry Potter y la leyenda de Slytherin.**_

* * *

**Capítulo veinticuatro: **_De cuando Pansy se da cuenta de las cosas (aunque se lo guarde)_

Pansy tenía que reconocer que era divertido. Durante largo tiempo, sólo Jacint y ella —y probablemente Snape, en algunas ocasiones— lidiaron con lo que era un _Draco insistente_.

Ahora también Harry tenía que hacerlo. La diferencia era que, mientras él no se rehusaba de forma directa y le hacía preguntas confusas, era cada vez más engatusado por las ideas y propuestas de Draco, que testarudo como nadie más podía ser, no se detendría hasta haber conseguido que aceptaran.

Ella prefirió decirle que _sí_ en el mismo instante en que lo mencionó. No estaba segura de qué era, ni de cómo resultaría, pero hace semanas que había dejado de sentir miedo por cosas que antes la hubiesen hecho temblar del puro terror.

Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces en que vio a Draco preguntarle por "Fluffy", en que lo atrapó leyendo un libro que se relacionaba a las criaturas mágicas y maneras de calmarlas, o de recoger muestras. Durante las comidas en que estuvo junto a los dos, Draco lo mencionaba una y otra vez, Harry balbuceaba, le preguntaba si no era muy peligroso, le decía que podían cambiar de opinión, y sin darse cuenta, quedaba encerrado en la vorágine que era la necedad de su mejor amigo.

Harry no se exasperaba, notó. Ella disfrutaba de ver que hablaban en susurros, Harry se removía con incomodidad, e intentaba que se entusiasmase con otra criatura, sólo para percatarse, unos minutos más tarde, de que estaba a nada de acceder a los deseos del niño. Cuando se daba cuenta de que _caía_ con tanta facilidad, su expresión era una mezcla de indignación, confusión y resignación, con pucheros incluidos, que no conseguían que Draco menguase en sus esfuerzos.

Era en verdad sorprendente que insistiese tanto, no porque fuese más que de costumbre, sino porque parecía que le _importaba_ que aceptase por sí mismo. Por lo general, el Draco que conocía de toda la vida, habría dictado lo que quería, se hubiese enfurruñado si se lo negaban, y después hubiese conseguido un modo de hacerlo sin ayuda.

—...sólo digo que, ya sabes, podríamos meternos en problemas, Hellen no conoce a Fluffy, y sobre Ioannidis y Dárdano...

—Ellos ya saben que lo conocemos —refutó Draco. Harry boqueó, balbuceó y terminó por hacer más pucheros cuando volvió a caer en cuenta de que no encontraba forma de negarse. Llegados a ese punto, había comprendido que mirarla en busca de auxilio, era tan inútil como pretender rehusarse a los caprichos del otro.

Pansy apoyó el cuaderno de Riddle en el borde de la mesa, jugueteó con la pluma entre sus dedos índice y medio, y se dedicó a ignorar la interminable discusión que había escuchado cientos de veces en los últimos días.

Escribió.

_"Tom, ¿puedes hablarme sobre algo?"_

_"Hola, Pansy" _tuvo unos segundos de absoluta vergüenza al percatarse de que no lo había saludado. Cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, las palabras se desvanecieron para ser reemplazadas por otras._ "¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"_

_"¿Conoces a un tal 'Fluffy'? Dicen que es un perro gigante de tres cabezas, vive en Hogwarts"_

_"¿Fluffy?" _la siguiente respuesta demoró un poco más_. "Hay un perro así que resguarda una sala que está llena de tesoros de los directores. ¿Te vas a acercar a él, querida Pansy?"_

_"Probablemente sí"_

_"¿Necesitas algunos encantamientos de protección? ¿Sabes cómo calmarlo? Nunca me he acercado lo suficiente para descubrirlo, los demás estudiantes que me han tenido tampoco lo han mencionado"_

_"Encantamientos de protección están bien, creo que mis amigos saben calmarlo, ya lo conocen. Necesito muestras, ¿qué crees que pueda hacer?"_

_"Si lo duermen, puedes recoger saliva en un vial. Si es tan grande y de tres cabezas, no te recomiendo jalarle el cabello o te morderá, y cortarlo podría despertarlo"_

_"Déjame que lo piense"_ y tras unos segundos, cuando la tinta estaba desvaneciéndose, añadió. _"Gracias, Tom"_

_"Para servirte, querida"_ una vez que las palabras se borraron, ella cerró el libro. Se limitó a observar a sus amigos discutir en voz baja y terminar su desayuno.

El cuaderno, de acuerdo a Myrtle y al propio Riddle dentro de las páginas, era una recopilación de sus memorias y conocimientos durante los años en Hogwarts, que se mezclaban con cosas que agregaban aquellos que lo utilizaban a lo largo del tiempo. Un Tom de quince años había tenido una larga charla con ella, en un lugar antiguo que parecía sacado de un sueño, pero fue una muchacha de dieciséis, varias generaciones atrás, la que dejó escritas las instrucciones para ayudar a controlar la magia de una persona como lo era Pansy. Riddle le hacía el favor de explicarle y contarle sobre los datos que dejaban otros en tiempos diferentes, y podían hablar durante horas, dentro de recuerdos remotos que tenía de su juventud. Él le enseñaba muchísimo, así que no podía estar más feliz.

Por supuesto que no se trataba de un asunto que hubiese compartido con sus amigos. De boca del propio Tom y por Myrtle, sabía que algunas veces, el cuaderno tuvo que ser escondido durante un par de años, cuando un grupo de estudiantes pretendían darle un mal uso. No quería que fuese igual con ella, aunque confiaba en sus amigos; tampoco estaba _mal_ tener un pequeño secreto, ¿cierto? Esos dos ya representaban un peligro para el castillo, sin necesidad de añadir conocimientos avanzados de magia a la ecuación.

Acababa de guardar el cuaderno, cuando una lechuza sobrevoló la mesa de los Slytherin y buscó una posición cómoda, cercana a Draco, para tenderle el pedazo de pergamino que tenía enrollado y atado a una de las patas. El niño la observó con una ceja arqueada, se estiró para coger el papel, y acarició las plumas del ave, después de haberle entregado una golosina; desde su regazo, Lep olisqueaba e intentaba arrebatarle una también, para comérsela. Él dio un leve manotazo al aire para mantenerlo apartado.

Estrechó los ojos por unos segundos. Bueno, no era la _única_ que tenía un secreto, de todos modos.

Le dedicó una breve mirada a Harry, que hizo que el niño se fijase en la nota que su amigo revisaba, y luego se encogiese de hombros. Era en momentos así en los que quería dejar ir un largo y pesado suspiro, porque a pesar de adorarlo, Harry a veces era tan, _tan_ torpe. _Tan joven, _decía su madre cuando hablaba de él, _tan lindo, tan niño._

—¿Algo importante? —preguntó, en voz baja. Su mejor amigo levantó la vista hacia ella.

Draco poseía esta habilidad curiosa, de observar a las personas con ojos tan fríos, vacíos, que podría hacer parecer que no le importaba nadie en lo absoluto. Le constaba que lograba hacer que más de uno desistiese en sus intentos de acercarse; en los últimos años, en especial un poco antes de entrar a Hogwarts y el tiempo que llevaban en la institución, su amigo había dejado de utilizarla en presencia de Harry, su rostro era tanto más expresivo, él era más natural, pero en ese preciso instante, fue aquella mirada que conocía bien la única que consiguió. Pansy se estiró, con cuidado, para tomar su vaso de jugo de calabaza y bebió un sorbo largo, sin despegar sus ojos de los grises del niño.

Ella nunca podría sentirse intimidada por Draco. Ambos lo sabían; era uno de los motivos por los que aún eran amigos.

Fue él quien apartó la vista primero, para darle una ojeada a la nota en sus manos.

—Para nada —con dos simples palabras, dobló el papel y se lo metió en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica.

Harry, que carecía de cualquier rastro de sutileza, se inclinó sobre la mesa para coger una tostada, y habló sin cuidado mientras le untaba mantequilla.

—¿Algún día nos vas a decir con quién hablas, Draco?

—¿Con quién hablo de qué? —el niño apartó a su conejo, de nuevo, de la comida, y le dirigió una mirada divertida al otro, que hizo un puchero y masticó de su tostada, emitiendo un ruido que sonaba a "uhm", antes de contestar.

—De lo que sea que pones en esos pergaminos, debe ser bueno, porque te llegan varios al día a veces —cuando Draco arqueó las cejas, Harry se quitó los restos de mantequilla de un dedo con una lamida, y después le sacó la lengua, echándose a reír por lo bajo cuando él lo imitó, aunque con mayor disimulo—. Si te aburriera hablarle, dejarías de responder y las notas no llegarían más.

Él asintió, pero no dijo más. Harry le dedicó su completa atención al desayuno, frente a una Pansy que alternó la mirada entre ambos y jugueteó un poco con su pluma entre los dedos.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en un relativo silencio, que ella interrumpía con preguntas al azar, comentarios de las clases o alguna anécdota que recordaba del dormitorio de las chicas, las mismas que hacían que Harry se ahogase con el jugo a causa de la risa, y Draco apretase los labios, para contener una sonrisa, o negase varias veces. Al terminar, Pansy guardó el cuaderno de Riddle dentro de su túnica, y caminó un paso por detrás de sus amigos, atenta a la conversación absurda que mantenían, pero que por una u otra razón, le sacaba una sonrisa al heredero de los Malfoy, y bueno, a ella le gustaba que él estuviese feliz.

—_Pansy, Pansy, Pansy, Pansy._

Las voces de fondo eran distantes. No le impidieron escuchar a la perfección a Draco, cuando se apartó de ellos en medio del pasillo.

—Sé que dije que acompañaríamos a Pans a la biblioteca, pero tengo que hacer algo antes de que se nos acabe la hora libre y entremos al segundo período —cuando Harry estaba por abrir la boca, le pidió que se ocupase de 'cuidarla' y se despidió; antes de que lo hubiese asimilado, una cabellera rubia y un uniforme de costosa tela se alejaban. Ella se quedaba con un niño que debía lucir casi tan confundido como se sentía.

Pansy hizo girar la pluma que llevaba entre los dedos. Tan pronto como Draco dobló en la esquina, deslizándose hacia uno de los pasillos que no podían llevar a otro lugar que no fuese afuera del castillo, se dio la vuelta para encarar a su amigo.

—¿Vamos a la biblioteca? —murmuró, arrugando el entrecejo por encima de los lentes. Ella negó.

—Vamos detrás de Draco.

Harry frunció más el ceño.

—Eso es una mala idea —levantó las manos y comenzó a sacudirlas, a la vez que negaba—, a Draco no le gustará. Escucha, Pans, él tiene sus 'cosas', es Draco, lo conocemos...

—¿No te da curiosidad saber con quién habla desde que comenzó el año?

Ahí estaba, lo sabía. Harry se mordió el labio.

—Sí —cedió, bajando los brazos y encogiéndose de hombros—, le llegan notas a cualquier hora, de alguien del colegio, pero no lo he visto hablar mucho con nadie, claro que me da curiosidad.

—¿Y no quisieras saber entonces?

La respuesta se demoró un momento en llegar. Pareció que consideraba _algo_ importante, con los ojos puestos en el piso.

—Creo que Draco nos dirá cuando se sienta listo.

Pansy parpadeó. Bien, tenía que reconocer que _no_ era lo que se esperaba.

Aun así, podía usarlo.

La niña se balanceó sobre los pies, haciendo uso de su sonrisa más dulce, la que conseguía que Jacint cumpliera sus caprichos cuando era más pequeña.

—Tienes razón —se percató de que Harry la observaba con leve sospecha, sólo por unos segundos, después le devolvía la sonrisa. _Tan niño_, recordó las palabras de su madre—, Draco nos diría si es importante para él, no podemos presionarlo —asintió, su amigo hizo lo mismo, pero después de una breve pausa, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con el bordillo de su túnica; Harry se fijó en el gesto de forma muy obvia—. Es sólo, tú sabes, yo, uhm, estoy algo preocupada.

Percibió, más de lo que vio, el momento en que el niño se tensó.

—¿Preocupada por qué?

—Por Draco —chilló, dando un pisotón al suelo para efectos dramáticos; su amigo parpadeó, la expresión en blanco—, él es tan cerrado, no tiene más amigos que nosotros, y de repente...

—¿Por qué todos creen que Draco no tiene amigos? —Harry volvía a tener el ceño fruncido, y aunque no comprendía del todo por qué, Pansy habría jurado que había un deje de molestia en su voz.

_¿Tal vez utilizó las palabras equivocadas?_

Ella formó un pequeño puchero, que bastó para que su amigo relajase su expresión.

—No quiero decir eso, es que- —hizo una pausa, para respirar profundo. Se aseguró de que fuese audible para él— sabes cómo es. No todos se adaptan a Draco.

Harry soltó una débil risa.

—Eso lo sé.

—Y si, digamos —gesticuló con las manos, para asegurarse de conservar la atención del niño, mientras que el comedor comenzaba a ser más transitado. Si aparecía uno de los Weasley antes de que lo hubiese convencido, sería una causa perdida—, alguien que no sabemos quién es se acerca a Draco, y lo trata mal, entonces...

—Estoy seguro de que Draco puede defenderse solito —Harry la observaba más divertido que angustiado, aunque ese no debía ser el punto. Quiso lloriquear—, él es demasiado orgulloso para dejar que alguien lo esté pisoteando. Y sabe lanzar _serpensortias_ perfectos.

_Eso era_. Pansy se obligó a contener una sonrisa al tener una nueva idea.

—Sí, es mimado y orgulloso, y nosotros estamos acostumbrados —hizo un gesto que abarcaba a ambos, a lo que su amigo asintió con gravedad—, pero sabemos que Draco no es _sólo_ eso. Con lo mucho que le cuesta ser bueno y abrirse un poco, ¿te imaginas que lo sea con alguien con quien que _no_ debería?

Era poco conveniente; llegados a ese extremo, Pansy sólo podía contar con la suerte y el sentimentalismo de Harry, contra el conocimiento que tenían sobre Draco. Su mejor amigo no se acercaría a cualquiera, y definitivamente, _no_ se entristecería si se trata de una persona equivocada.

El Draco que conocía de toda la vida, era más del tipo que se enojaría si le fallaban y arremetería contra la persona en su ira, o se lo guardaría para construirse una máscara de indiferencia y odio con esas emociones.

Pero, al parecer, el _Draco_ que era su mejor amigo, no era el mismo que Harry conocía. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba.

—Oh, Merlín —Harry la observaba con ojos muy abiertos, frágiles, inocentes, que se llenaban de entendimiento. Pareció que batallaba por buscar las palabras, hasta que dio un paso hacia ella, y se inclinó para susurrar, de manera que nadie pudiese oírlo por accidente—, ¿crees que, uhm, Draco podría hacerse amigo de alguien que, ya sabes, lo moleste por lo de su padre? ¿Crees que- que podrían intentar acercarse a él sólo para averiguar algo o…o…como jugarle una broma…?

No lo descartaba. Era sorprendente que Harry hubiese llegado a esa conclusión por sí mismo, dado que era la lógica que el propio Draco utilizaba para seleccionar a sus escasos conocidos y amigos. En un panorama más amplio, era una cuestión que todo sangrepura digno tenía que considerar en su momento.

Y una buena oportunidad de convencerlo.

—No lo sé, podría ser cualquier tipo de persona —arrugó el entrecejo. Harry la imitó por una especie de reflejo—, ¿pero no te parece raro que _sólo_ le hable por notas? Draco no es bueno haciendo amigos, pero si esa persona quisiera serlo, ¿no se habría acercado como alguien normal?

—¿Piensas que...? —el niño boqueó, callándose a mitad de la frase, y sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Estará bien?

—No lo sé.

Harry emitió un sonido frustrado y comenzó a ver alrededor.

—¿Por dónde es que se fue?

—Por aquí —Pansy le sujetó la mano y echó a correr hacia el pasillo por el que Draco se perdió, manteniéndose, cuidadosamente, adelante de Harry, para que no viese sus esfuerzos por contener una sonrisa.

Oh, tenía una nueva palabra para agregar a las definiciones que su madre utilizaba. Ingenuo.

_Harry era ingenuo_. Y ella lo adoraba por eso.

Alcanzaron el patio después de unos dos minutos. Se detuvieron en el borde del castillo, ambos buscando con la mirada una silueta que les era tan familiar como para reconocerla donde fuese.

Cuando Harry le sujetó una de las mangas de la túnica y tiró varias veces, para captar su atención en una dirección determinada, ella tuvo que abstenerse de hacer un sonido que habría sido muy poco femenino e indigno de una bruja sangrepura.

Draco estaba a mitad del camino que descendía hacia la cabaña del guardabosque, la extensión de césped y el Bosque Prohibido. Movía la cabeza; a simple vista, era obvio que pretendía alejarse con cada paso lento que daba hacia atrás, pero Daphne y Astoria Greengrass, una a su lado, intentando sostenerlo del brazo, y la otra hablándole al frente, se lo impedían.

Pansy apretó los labios.

—¿Crees que una de ellas sea la de las notas?

Por Merlín, cómo esperaba que no.

—No —murmuró, entre dientes.

—¿Estás segura? Vino aquí justo después de recibir...

—Draco evita a las Greengrass.

Al girar la cabeza, notó que Harry la observaba con una cautela que no estaba ahí un momento atrás, luego volvía a fijarse en la escena que se desarrollaba a varios metros de ambos.

—¿Por qué no te agradan? —preguntó en un tono suave, casi comprensivo—. No he hablado mucho con ellas, pero parecen lindas y no dicen cosas malas sobre los padres de nadie.

Le llevó unos segundos decidir que era poco probable que decirle la verdad fuese a cambiar algo. Su mejor amigo todavía intentaba apartarse del agarre de Daphne, Astoria empezaba a ponerse tímida y sonrojada. Pansy rodó los ojos.

—Los Greengrass quieren que Daphne se case con Jacint apenas salga de Hogwarts —se cruzó de brazos, sin poder evitarlo.

—Eso- eso, ahm- —Harry balbuceó, para después aclararse la garganta de forma ruidosa—, ¿no es _muy_ mayor para ella?

—En una vida de más de ciento cincuenta años, no importa mucho que se lleven unos siete u ocho de diferencia —se encogió de hombros. Tras unos segundos, suspiró y completó:—. Es algo que han hablado mucho, mi hermano se escapa del compromiso siempre. Pero cuando éramos más pequeños, los Greengrass intentaron convencer a tía Narcissa de que Astoria sería perfecta para Draco cuando fuesen mayores.

Harry perdió todo decoro posible al mirarla boquiabierto.

—¿Y- y qué dijo ella?

—Obviamente que no —se abstuvo de resoplar, apenas—, dijo que Draco elegiría con quien se casaba cuando llegara el momento. Si era ella, bien, y si no, también le parecía bien.

Su amigo asintió despacio, frunciendo el ceño de a poco. Volvió a prestar atención a la escena a la distancia; Draco acababa de soltarse de Daphne, e intentaba caminar lejos de las hermanas, que lo retenían con palabras que no podía escuchar desde ahí.

—Pero no es su culpa —musitó después, con un deje titubeante—, digo, que las quieran comprometer con Jacint y Draco, ¿no?

Pansy estalló.

—Draco se va a casar conmigo antes que con Astoria Greengrass.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, vio a los otros niños, luego a ella; lo repitió un par de veces, balbuceando puras incoherencias. Ella se cruzó de brazos otra vez, y le dedicó esa mirada larga e irritada, que Jacint decía que había sacado de su madre. Debía ser cierto, dada la manera en que su amigo se encogió un poco.

—...no sabía que- que tú- _eso_ —alcanzó a comprender, en medio del murmullo sin sentido, aunque le llevó un instante ponerlo en contexto. Cuando lo consiguió, sólo fue capaz de reírse y negar.

La tensión desapareció de su cuerpo casi tan rápido como la había acumulado. Harry, junto a ella, la observaba con la confusión plasmada en el rostro.

—Si no me casara con Draco, probablemente lo haría con un extraño —arrugó la nariz, sin darse cuenta—; no sé si lo has notado, pero no tengo un montón de amigos. Draco me conoce y yo a él, y los sangrepura no tenemos muchas opciones. Él siempre ha querido ayudarme con el Legado de mi familia, yo sé bastante de los Malfoy…es una cosa de conveniencia y comodidad, Harry.

—Pero...—Harry parpadeó, incapaz de continuar. Ella lo detuvo cuando iba a volver a intentarlo, porque Draco se había librado de las Greengrass y caminaban en direcciones opuestas ahora.

Pansy se enganchó a uno de sus brazos, y juntos, emprendieron el camino por el sendero de piedra y las escaleras.

—También podrías ser tú —mencionó, después de un rato. Sintió a Harry removerse para verla, sin dejar de avanzar.

—¿Qué?

Les pasaron por un lado a las hermanas Greengrass, que iban de regreso al castillo. Pansy miró en otra dirección y apenas asintió al saludo; Harry, aunque no se detuvo, se llevó un beso en la mejilla, de Daphne, y una invitación al juego de esa tarde.

—Quien se case con Draco —prosiguió, cuando estuvo segura de que ni ellas, ni nadie, podrían escucharlos. Harry hizo un sonido extraño, como si se hubiese atragantado con algo, pero decidió tomarlo como consecuencia de la sorpresa—. Siempre he pensado que tendría que ser alguien que haya visto lo mejor y lo peor de él, ¿qué sentido tiene pasar más de cien años junto a alguien que _no_ lo va a entender? —se encogió de hombros, rebajando la cuestión a una simpleza, al menos para ella.

—_Pero_ yo soy un chico —la voz de Harry, más aguda de la normal, le causó una leve risa.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Los hombres no se pueden casar entre ellos, Pansy.

—¡Claro que sí! —ella frunció los labios—. ¿Quién te dijo eso? Los hombres y las mujeres se casan entre sí todo el tiempo, a menos que sean herederos únicos de un linaje sangrepura, y aun así, algunos consiguen otros sucesores. Incluso Regulus Black, el primo de Draco, estuvo por casarse con otro hombre.

Harry volvía a tener la boca abierta, de una forma muy cómica. Se forzó a no reírse de nuevo, porque habría sido maleducado.

—¿Es- es en serio? —ella asintió con ganas. El niño parpadeó, giró, y se dedicó a mirar al frente _sin_ mirar en realidad.

—Si no soy yo, me gustaría que fueses tú —hizo una pequeña pausa, en la que se percató de que Draco ingresaba al Bosque Prohibido. Apretó un poco el paso para que no lo fuesen a perder de vista—. Mira, allí.

—¿Con quién se iba a casar el primo de Draco? —lo escuchó preguntar, vacilante, cuando llegaron a la extensión de césped y empezaron a descender la colina. Él ya había desaparecido, más allá de la linde de árboles.

Pansy emitió un corto "hm", distraída por las ideas de qué podría ir a hacer su mejor amigo en el bosque.

—Con el profesor Snape.

Habría jurado que escuchó otro de esos sonidos de atragantamiento, pero al verlo, Harry se cubría el ruborizado rostro con su brazo libre. Ella se abstuvo de hacer preguntas, porque alcanzaron el bosque, y divisó la cabeza de Draco, perdiéndose detrás de un arbusto. Voces se escuchaban a lo lejos.

Soltó a su amigo, despacio, haciéndole un gesto para pedir que la siguiese.

—¿Con quién crees que esté hablando? —susurró; al pisar una ramita seca, hizo un ruido que ella pensó que resonó por todo el bosque. Lo vio con el ceño fruncido un instante, Harry se disculpó en silencio.

—No lo sé —continuó, agachándose detrás de los matorrales por los que lo vio escabullirse.

—...sí, así —decía. Un espacio plano, apenas ocupado aquí y allá por árboles delgados y dispersos, mostraba a Draco solo, sosteniendo un pedazo de carne cruda, que balanceó y tiró al aire, pero no tocó nunca el suelo, sino que fue levitado por una fuerza invisible, una marca similar a una mordida hizo desaparecer una parte, después el resto; Pansy ahogó un grito cuando empezó a distinguir la silueta, al concentrarse bien—, ¿ves que no son tan malos una vez que los conoces?

_Thestral_. A medida que transcurrían los segundos, los veía mejor, como si un velo le fuese removido de las pupilas.

El niño flexionó el brazo y puso las manos sobre los costados de la cabeza del caballo, que lo empujó a dar un paso hacia atrás. Draco le regaló caricias circulares, al tiempo que Lep brotaba de una de sus mangas y olisqueaba.

—Supongo —lo escuchó reírse por lo bajo. El caballo frotaba la cabeza contra su mejilla, echándolo aún más hacia atrás—. Tienes que venir y darles comida también, anda.

Justo cuando la voz de quienquiera que estuviese ahí, iba a contestar, Draco giró y debió atisbar su presencia por el rabillo del ojo, porque terminó mirando en la dirección en que estaban. Más allá de él, el borde de una túnica era apenas visible, muy parecida a la de Snape, y junto a este, una silueta pequeña.

Permanecieron inmóviles. Draco aún observaba hacia ellos, sus manos sin detenerse sobre los costados del thestral.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó otra voz, más suave, más soñadora. Una voz femenina.

Cuando Draco frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia el matorral en que estaban, Pansy se apartó despacio, Harry le sujetó la muñeca. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y echaron a correr lejos.

—_0—_

—...es más o menos así, sí.

—¿Entonces podría volar como un Pegaso, si te subes encima?

—¿Por qué _querría_ subirme encima, Potter?

Pansy se obligó a contener la risa ante la expresión frustrada y la explicación balbuceante de Harry.

Estaban en la Sala Común y era de noche; sabían que sólo les quedaba semana y media para completar el segundo reto de los juegos, por el tiempo que perdieron con el _Draco testarudo_, pero aún no hablaban de ello. Sus amigos estaban sentados en un sillón que no debió ser pensado para dos personas, porque aunque no eran muy altos, debían que flexionar las piernas para caber. Tenían un pergamino estirado entre ambos, apoyado sobre sus rodillas, Draco acababa de terminar un dibujo de lo que él veía al estar frente a los thestral, porque Harry estaba haciendo pucheros y quejándose respecto a que no tenía idea de qué eran. Pansy pensaba que era bastante preciso con respecto a la imagen real del caballo alado.

La niña estaba en un sillón cercano, más pegado a la chimenea, y balanceaba la pluma entre los dedos, el desgastado cuaderno de Riddle reposaba en su regazo. Uno creería que su mejor amigo se enojaría al haberlos descubierto siguiéndolos al bosque, pero, de nuevo, era sorprendida por las diferencias entre el _Draco_ que conocía y el _Draco_ que existía _con_ Harry; él no se había mostrado enojado, más que para preguntarles qué hacían ahí, y cuando el otro niño comenzó a protestar igual que un pequeño de cinco años, aquel enfado pareció desvanecerse tan rápido como se había concretado.

Decir que Pansy estaba gratamente sorprendida, era poco. Alucinaba.

Y le maravillaban las oportunidades que aquello podía implicar, además. Pero eso ya era otra cuestión.

Cuando Hellen y Lucian pasaron junto a ellos, los tres respondieron a sus saludos con murmullos disparejos. El muchacho apuntó, de forma discreta, al tomo en su regazo, e hizo un gesto con las manos, uniéndolas; por reflejo, Pansy cerró el cuaderno y se lo metió en la túnica, al igual que la pluma. Él dio un asentimiento leve y se alejó en dirección a los dormitorios, mientras que la Guardiana permanecía junto a sus asientos, aguardando a que no hubiese nadie en los alrededores para inclinarse en el espacio que separaba ambos sofás.

—Parece que el equipo de Montague ya tiene su muestra y foto —murmuró, en tono confidente—, y los de Flint, que empezaron tarde, van a conseguir las suyas entre mañana y pasado. Lucian va con sus niñas mañana a buscar a Ioannidis —los recorrió con la mirada, uno a uno, y se agachó más cerca—. ¿Ya decidieron qué haremos?

Vio a Draco al hacer la pregunta. Ella se preguntó por qué, hasta que lo notó esbozar una media sonrisa y codear a Harry con cuidado, de modo que ambos niños la observaron.

—Vamos por Fluffy, como te dije —dictaminó, elevando el mentón—, ya hablé con Ioannidis, y cualquier noche de la semana está bien.

De forma vaga, Pansy se cuestionó en qué momento lo había hecho. Y más que eso, sobre el convencimiento de Harry, que se quejó de forma débil y pareció considerar lo que Draco le dijo después, en un susurro.

Hellen se dedicó a observarlos por unos instantes más, para después sonreír también.

—De acuerdo, chicos, me parece bien. ¿Están seguros de que sabrán calmarlo? —ambos niños asintieron. Pansy contó con que así fuese—. ¿Qué muestra van a recoger?

Draco se sacó de un bolsillo de la túnica dos viales, los que le tendió a la Guardiana.

—Creo que la saliva es la mejor idea, ¿no? —miró a uno, luego al otro. Harry se encogió de hombros, Pansy recordó las instrucciones de Riddle y asintió—. Saliva entonces, y si podemos quitarle uno o dos cabellos, mejor.

—¿Y cuándo será?

No hubo duda en el tono de su mejor amigo cuando le respondió.

—Esta noche.

—_0—_

Así de simple, Pansy se encontraba caminando con sus amigos y Hellen, poco después del toque de queda. Iban pegados a una pared, la Guardiana mantenía una mano sobre la superficie rocosa, se detenía en las esquinas, y se aseguraba de que no hubiese rastros de presencias cercanas, ni siquiera de la gata del conserje, para dejarlos avanzar. Las escaleras móviles les tomó más tiempo, porque un tramo decidió girar en la dirección contraria a la que se dirigían, y tuvieron que ser guiados hacia otro punto.

Cuando estaban por detenerse frente a una puerta, que no lucía más intimidante ni especial que cualquiera de las que existía en el castillo, un graznido llenó el pasillo. El Augurey descendió, revelando la figura de la profesora Ioannidis, que los saludó con un cabeceo.

—¿Están listos para esto? —el pájaro volvió a graznar, a la vez que se posaba en una de las muñecas de Pansy, luego de que ella hubiese levantado el brazo para recibirlo. Le acarició las plumas; aparte del hecho de que hablaba en nombre de la mujer, no se diferenciaba tanto de Fénix, su propio Augurey.

Hellen asintió con una expresión solemne. La antorcha que llevaba, resplandecía con un fuego verde, que no se movía, menguaba ni crecía. Ella creía que se trataba de una especie de tradición de los juegos, a pesar de que el _lumos_ era más práctico.

Ioannidis realizó una floritura con la varita. Un peso ligero, invisible, cayó sobre ellos. Pansy entrecerró los ojos, forzándose a reconocer la magia que los rodeaba. Aún le faltaba experiencia al respecto; tendría que comentárselo a Tom.

Cuando la profesora abrió la puerta, y el sonido de unos ladridos no llegó más allá del umbral, tuvo una idea bastante clara de la utilidad del encantamiento. Hellen estaba por ingresar, cuando Draco le susurró algo y avanzó por delante de ellos, varita en mano.

Era una locura pensar que su mejor amigo tuviese alguna experiencia tranquilizando a la enorme bestia que soltaba sonidos como _esos_, pero por la manera en que tembló ante el ladrido, y no dejó de conjurar un encantamiento largo en latín, no se le ocurría otra explicación. Desvió la mirada hacia Harry por un segundo, con una pregunta en los ojos, que el niño no pudo notar, porque tenía su completa atención puesta en cada uno de los movimientos que el otro realizaba.

Draco continuó con las florituras en el aire, incluso unos segundos luego de que los ladridos se hubiesen callado, y sin bajar la varita, hizo un gesto para pedirles que entrasen. Hellen pudo abrirse paso entonces, seguida de ellos dos en una columna irregular. Ioannidis permaneció junto a la puerta, la cabeza, por debajo del velo oscuro que apenas permitía adivinar su silueta, se giraba hacia las escaleras y los demás corredores, como si esperase porque alguien se apareciera para hechizarlo y confundirlo; no lo dudaba.

Dejó ir a Dárdano después de una última caricia, pero el pájaro decidió posarse sobre uno de sus hombros, en lugar de alejarse volando o ir con su dueña.

—¿Cuánto tiempo puedes tenerlo dormido? —la Guardiana rodeó la figura tendida en el suelo, oscura, de patas más largas que la puerta, tres cabezas colocadas en direcciones diferentes, como si se hubiese caído a mitad de un movimiento cuando el hechizo lo alcanzó. Draco intercambió una mirada con Harry.

—No tanto como me gustaría —admitió. La punta de su varita emitía un débil brillo blanquecino, con toques azules, y dejaba una estela en el aire cuando la sacudía, que se desvanecía casi tan rápido como la generaba—, pero es seguro por ahora.

Pansy se armó de valor con una profunda respiración y se aproximó al perro gigante, con pasos cuidadosos, tanto como podía. Intentó recordar las palabras de Tom cuando pretendía enseñarle algo nuevo, algo de lo que dudaba.

_No te desperdicies de ese modo, cuando podrías hacer tanto si te lo propusieras_, él siempre le hablaba con calma, como si permaneciera en un estado de paciencia absoluto, o viviese en una eterna explicación a cualquiera que entrase en contacto con su persona. Por lo que sabía, era probable. _No hay nada que se consiga con miedo, querida Pansy. En el mundo, lo único a lo que debes temer, es a la muerte. Y en tu caso, creo que ni siquiera a eso._

Quedó frente a una de las cabezas; aún acostado y dormido, la simple parte era más grande y voluminosa que ella, su acompasada respiración se soltaba en exhalaciones capaces de echar hacia atrás su túnica y cabello por completo. Tuvo que aferrar el vial que llevaba en una mano, para asegurarse de que no se le caería y se rompería en mil pedazos, porque con su suerte, bastaría para despertar a la bestia.

Junto a ella, Harry acababa de pronunciar un encantamiento que lo hizo ligero, para llegar de un salto a la parte más alta de la cabeza del centro, y pisar _sin_ poner su peso en realidad sobre él. Lo vio arrodillarse entre la mata de espeso cabello, el vial en una mano, la otra se arrastraba por el pelaje; de camino allí, le había oído decir que los perros solían tener cabellos sueltos en ciertas zonas, que no se caían porque quedaban atrapados entre los demás, y era más fácil que se le pegasen a la palma que intentar arrancarlos o cortarlos.

Si él podía enfrentarse a esa criatura, ¿por qué ella no podría?

Se obligó a respirar de forma superficial, para no sentir el aliento de la bestia, y se agachó junto a la boca, donde un colmillo sobresalía de uno de sus lados. El chorro de saliva escurría hacia abajo, lento, grueso; no pudo sentirse más agradecida de haber tomado unos guantes cuando los mandaron a buscar sus cosas, en el momento en que, sujetar el vial para llenarlo del líquido, incluía dejar que este se derramase sobre la tela.

Cuando contaba en una cantidad considerable, se apartó, aún agazapada, y le colocó el corcho en silencio, caminando más y más lejos con cada segundo que transcurría.

Desde la entrada, la melodía de los violines se ralentizaba, de ese modo particular en que ocurre cuando están a punto de dar por finalizada una pieza. Pansy se paró junto a Draco, guardándose el vial en la túnica, y observaron a Harry, todavía sentado sobre la cabeza de Fluffy, estrechando los ojos por detrás de los lentes al intentar, supuso, introducir un cabello en el frasco de cristal. Hellen no dejaba de dar vueltas, varita en mano, lista para saltar; si tuviese que elegir, habría pensado que era ella la más nerviosa en el cuarto.

Tan pronto como la música cesó, Draco agitó la varita, y una canción idéntica se reprodujo. Puede que fuese una pausa pequeña, pero suficiente, porque el perro se sacudió de forma ligera. Harry ahogó un grito, aferrándose al pelo de la criatura y al vial, para que ni él ni el frasco se cayesen.

Su Guardiana estaba por sacarlos de ahí, cuando Harry comenzó a palmearle la cabeza al perro, luego a rascarle detrás de la oreja.

—Sh, sh, sh —su voz, junto con el sonido de los violines, llenaba la sala. Fluffy cayó rendido por segunda vez, aunque él no se detuvo durante un rato después de eso. Cuando dejó de acariciarlo, guardó otro pelo en el vial, y descendió de un salto, todavía bajo los efectos del hechizo que se aplicó a sí mismo.

Pansy sonrió y jaló uno de los brazos de su mejor amigo, ahora sin los guantes cubiertos de saliva.

—Lo conseguimos.

Pero él no dio muestras de estar escuchándola. Draco tenía los ojos puestos en Harry, enormes, _muy_ grises a través de la oscuridad, e inundados de una emoción que no sabría reconocer todavía.

Fue la primera vez que Pansy Parkinson pensó que lo veía como si él fuese la razón de que la magia existiese.

Harry se acercó con una sonrisa y un salto, levantó el brazo con que sostenía el vial, en un gesto de victoria. Draco negó, aunque le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco más pequeña y cohibida.

—Deberíamos ir saliendo —murmuró el niño, captando la atención de las mayores. Cuando ambos asintieron, desfilaron hacia afuera, no sin que Hellen se hubiese asegurado de que el perro no estaba afectado ni tendría señales de haber sido hechizado una vez que despertase.

En el pasillo, se formaron detrás de una adolescente que no cabía en sí misma por el orgullo, y despidieron a la profesora Ioannidis, la que se desvaneció entre las penumbras de la noche, aunque Dárdano permaneció sobrevolando por encima de ellos.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —Hellen decía, en un susurro contenido, mirándolos por encima del hombro cada pocos segundos—. Fue una locura, ¿sabes? Apenas se movió y creí que tendría que levantarte con un _leviosa_, esa cosa pudo habérselos comido de una mordida…

Harry se rio por lo bajo, con una mano sobre la boca para retener el sonido. Draco lo codeó, de nuevo.

—Sí, fue una completa locura, Potter.

—Es que me recordó a _Padfoot_ —él se encogió de hombros—. Cuando lo despiertan, se pone de mal humor y quiere morder, pero con rascarle tras las orejas se calma.

—¿Es tu perro o algo así?

—Algo así —le contestó a la muchacha.

—Pues vaya suerte, porque yo soy más de gatos y sólo se me hubiese ocurrido huir. A propósito —agregó, deslizando un trozo de papel del interior de su túnica a la mano de Draco. Por encima de su hombro, Pansy notó que se trataba de una fotografía del perro de tres cabezas, con ella a un lado, Harry encima, Draco cerca de la puerta, tomada desde un ángulo extraño—, si alguien pregunta, usaron un hechizo de levitación y activaron la cámara. Yo _no_ tomé nada, ¿entendido? —ella les guiñó. Los tres niños asintieron con sus mejores expresiones de inocencia y absoluta obediencia, y se dejaron llevar de regreso a las mazmorras.

Pansy se despidió de sus amigos en cuanto llegaron, recibió un beso en la cabeza de una entusiasmada Hellen, y se metió al dormitorio de niñas, donde las cortinas de sus compañeras estaban cerradas, y estas, probablemente, dormidas.

Sonrió al dejarse caer sobre la cama. Rodó, se sacó el cuaderno de Riddle de la túnica, y lo abrió sobre el colchón, preparando su pluma casi de inmediato.

_"Adivina qué acabamos de hacer"_ escribió, y después de un momento, decidió agregar_: "Hola, Tom"_

_"Buenas noches, querida Pansy. ¿Algo interesante para mí?"_

_"Ya sé cómo se calma al perro de tres cabezas..."_ comenzó; de algún modo, la plática se alargó por al menos una hora más, hasta que el propio Tom la envió a dormir, porque, según él, estaba tan cansada que había escrito _sin_ su perfecta caligrafía.

—_0—_

—...así que eso fue todo —Pansy hizo un gesto vago con su mano, para después encogerse de hombros.

Estaba sentada en un extremo seco del suelo de uno de los baños en desuso. Hablaba con la cabeza levantada y los ojos puestos en la inusual silueta que poseían los grifos del lavabo, muy similar a una especie de serpientes. O puede que estuviese imaginando cosas, luego de tanto tiempo con los Slytherin.

Myrtle brotó desde alguna tubería, con un chillido que la hizo sentir que los tímpanos se le rompían, y se deslizó por el aire en un arco casi perfecto. Levitó por encima de ella, a unos pasos de distancia.

—A él debió gustarle, siempre le gusta cuando le enseñan algo nuevo. Ninguno de los dos nos habíamos acercado a ese monstruo —Pansy consideró explicarle que no era un 'monstruo', pero la experiencia de los últimos meses, le hacía saber que refutarle a la fantasma _algo_ de lo que estaba convencida, era tanto o incluso peor que rehusarse a las insistencias de su mejor amigo; incluso comenzaba a tener la idea de que esos dos se llevarían muy bien, si tuviesen la oportunidad—. Ahora, cuéntame de esas Greengrass —escupió el apellido, de un modo en que ella misma nunca lo había hecho, con una expresión despreciativa, y gesticuló con sus brazos de forma dramática—, me recuerdan a la estúpida de Olive.

—Oh, no, no. Daphne y Astoria no son como tu Olive, ellas no me jalan el cabello, ni me escupen o tiran cosas —se apresuró a aclarar, negando. Myrtle frunció los labios al moverse por sobre su cabeza, en un círculo.

—Igual suena a que son terribles, feas, tontas.

Pansy contuvo una sonrisa al negar. No estaba segura de si Myrtle tendría esa capacidad de simplificar todo en vida, o era una consecuencia de haber muerto a tan temprana edad y haberse convertido en un fantasma.

—Supongo que...—se calló al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban. Murmullos provenían del pasillo afuera del baño, y ambas permanecieron quietas, escuchando hasta que los ruidos desaparecieron por completo. Pansy soltó un pesado suspiro y se puso de pie despacio, sacudiéndose la túnica con cuidado—. Debería irme, Myrtle.

El fantasma comenzó a quejarse con una voz incluso más aguda de lo usual, lo que causó que ella entrecerrase los ojos y se encogiese un poco.

—Vas a volver, ¿verdad? —insistía entre chillidos, _girando y girando_ por encima de ella—. ¿Vas a traerme más noticias del mundo de los vivos? ¿No me vas a presentar a esos dos amigos tuyos? ¡Ya siento que los conozco! Quiero que los traigas, tráelos, tráelos, ¡tráelos!

Pansy le mostró su mejor sonrisa, extendiéndole una mano, como si pudiese despedirse de ella de un modo normal. Myrtle bufó.

—Te prometo que los voy a traer, pero no será justo ahora, Myrtle.

—Hm, bien, pero vas a volver, y los vas a traer, y me los vas a presentar, uh, ¿son lindos? Son lindos, ¿verdad? —soltó una risita aguda y tintineante—. _Sé_ que son lindos, tu cara me lo dice todo.

Ella rodó los ojos, sólo después de que la fantasma se hubiese desplazado de regreso a los lavabos y se hubiese metido por el desagüe. Caminó lento la puerta, presionó un lado del rostro contra la superficie, para asegurarse de que no habría nadie en los alrededores, y salió.

Fue hacia las mazmorras de inmediato, tomando los pasillos menos concurridos a esa hora. Al llegar a la Sala Común de Slytherin, se dirigió a los dormitorios de niñas, donde se quitó la túnica, para dejarla doblada sobre la orilla de la cama, y se llevó un libro al ir de vuelta a la sala.

Una sensación leve de reconocimiento vibró dentro de ella. Giró la cabeza por reflejo.

Draco y Harry entraban por la puerta en ese preciso instante; el primero hablaba en voz baja y caminaba adelante, el otro parecía poner toda su concentración en lo que le decía, por la manera en que no miraba ni por un segundo en una dirección diferente. Pansy intentó disimular su sonrisa al tomar asiento, frente a la chimenea, y ojeó el libro en una página al azar. Era la tercera vez que lo leía, estaba convencida de poder comenzar su lectura en cualquier punto, sin sentirse desorientada en lo más mínimo.

Sus amigos se sentaron en el sofá junto a ella, uno se dejó caer con un ruido sordo y una carcajada mal reprimida, el otro tuvo más delicadeza al acomodarse a un lado y hacer espacio para ambos; sabía cuál era quién sin necesidad de levantar la mirada.

—¿Qué lees? —de pronto, Harry se inclinaba por encima del reposabrazos del sofá, para aproximarse a ella y ver por encima de la cobertura al escrito del libro. Frunció el ceño, estrechando los ojos en un obvio intento de leer. Detrás de él, Draco tiraba del bordillo de su pantalón, tanto para sostenerlo y que no se fuese hacia adelante, cayendo de cabeza, como para reprenderlo por sus descuidos al moverse así.

Pansy alzó el libro para mostrarle el título, Harry emitió un "oh", y se dejó jalar de regreso al sofá, casi tendiéndose encima del pecho del otro niño.

—¿Qué es un 'Odín'? —con esa simple pregunta, Draco bufaba, lo llamaba _ignorante_, y comenzaba una larga charla acerca de mitología nórdica, que ella sólo escuchó a medias, porque no había nada acerca del tema que no supiese ya.

Alrededor de media hora después, una ligera quemazón en el meñique les advirtió de lo que ocurría, y Pansy levantó la cabeza, parpadeando para salir del ensimismamiento que supuso la lectura. Sus amigos ya estaban enderezándose y hablando entre susurros.

La niña se reclinó en el respaldar, un poco ladeada, y se dedicó a pasar páginas con cuidado, mientras que la Sala Común se llenaba de estudiantes de segundo año, en grupos o solos, y los de cursos diferentes salían o se encaminaban hacia los dormitorios.

La abertura del pasadizo se escuchó como poco más que un distante sonido de arrastre, pero bastó para hacerla cerrar el libro y mirar en dirección a la pared contraria a la entrada, de la que Lucian salía, con una antorcha verde en su mano.

El muchacho sonrió al saludar y apoyó su mano libre sobre la parte alta del respaldar en su silla, obligándola a girarse por completo o a levantar la cabeza para verlo.

—Por aquí, por favor —llevó a cabo un gesto hacia el pasadizo. Más acostumbrados con cada prueba, los niños se formaron y comenzaron a descender, entre pláticas distintas, bromas, señas, e incluso realizando apuestas sobre quién lo había hecho mejor. Lucian se quedó atrás, el tiempo suficiente para permitirles pasar a todos y cerrar el agujero que quedaba en la pared.

En el Salón de la Fama, los otros tres Guardianes conversaban en una especie de círculo cerrado, o un triángulo muy pequeño. Hellen fue quien desvió la mirada primero al escucharlos llegar.

—Como se darán cuenta, hoy es el último día de febrero —la muchacha caminó hacia la delantera del grupo, saludando con gestos de la mano, susurros y una ligera sonrisa a los estudiantes—, lo que significa que la segunda prueba ha terminado. Líderes, paso al frente y muestren sus resultados.

Draco avanzó tan pronto como la escuchó, sacándose los viales con la saliva y el pelo de la túnica, y la fotografía mágica de Fluffy. Escuchó un jadeo de Daphne Greengrass, que se paró junto a él y comenzó a hacerle preguntas respecto a la criatura, que no contestó de forma directa.

—¿Por qué no comienzas tú, Lucian? —ofreció ella en voz calmada, posicionándose detrás de los dos y cerca de Draco. El aludido asintió, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Daphne, para darle algún tipo de apoyo.

—Mis niñas, inteligentes como son —pretendió presumir, ganándose una risa de Hellen y bufidos de los otros dos Guardianes. Sujetó la fotografía mágica, para levantarla lo suficiente como para que todos la viesen, y apuntó al mechón de pelo blanco que ella sostenía; pertenecían a un unicornio, la imagen mostraba a dos de las niñas, con unos caballos adultos y un potro dorado—, fueron por los unicornios. Resulta que les gusta ser tocados por mujeres y niños inocentes, y lo único que tuvieron que hacer fue acercarse despacio y acariciarles el lomo; el cabello es de un potro, Daphne se lo quitó con una tijera, con _mucho_ cuidado.

Hellen asintió, murmurando una felicitación al grupo, que sonrió a los demás estudiantes y se reunieron en un círculo, entre susurros. La muchacha miró hacia el equipo que dirigía Zabini.

—¿Montague?

El mencionado resopló, cruzándose de brazos.

—Jarvey —se encogió de hombros, con los labios fruncidos—, uno estuvo a punto de morder a Crabbe en la nariz y tuve que inmovilizarlo. Goyle fue un idiota al arrancarle un poco de pelo de la cola, Zabini quería uno de sus dientes, ¿sabes lo que es tratar con estúpidos? —en cuanto lo dijo, le dio un manotazo a Blaise, que lo empujó hacia adelante y lo hizo gemir de forma lastimera.

Hellen contenía la risa cuando vio en dirección al grupo de Nott.

—Hipogrifo —Flint lucía una diminuta sonrisa al palmear la espalda del líder de su respectivo equipo—. Nott fue un encanto inclinándose y pidiéndole permiso para acercarse, justo como Ioannidis se lo decía. El tonto pájaro casi que le regala sus plumas de buena gana, hasta que a _alguien_ —dirigió una mirada poco agradable a una de las niñas de su grupo, que agachó la cabeza y se encogió un poco—, se le ocurrió acercarse demasiado rápido. Fue una suerte que Nott se metiese en medio y le pidiera que se calmase, pero se molestó mucho después de eso y se fue.

Hellen volvió a asentir. Con un gesto triunfal, le arrebató la fotografía a Draco y la alzó.

—Superen esto. ¡Un maldito perro de tres cabezas! —agitó la foto, su sonrisa creciendo con cada segundo que transcurría—. Fluffy. Le tomamos muestras de saliva y pelo, y si eso no los hace los más valientes, no sé qué lo haga. Hasta empecé a creer que me asignaron tres Gryffindor, no tres Slytherin.

Pansy y Harry se rieron por lo bajo, tomándolo como un cumplido, en cuanto ella los rodeó por los hombros y los apretó contra sí. Draco, frente a ellos, rodó los ojos con una sonrisa.

—No somos Gryffindor, sólo buenos Slytherin —dictaminó él, con un gesto vago, entregándole los viales de muestras a la Guardiana.

—Por esta vez —Lucian le dio un último apretón en el hombro a Daphne, antes de caminar hacia la delantera del conjunto estudiantil—, no hay penitencias ni descalificados. Sin embargo, es obvio que tenemos que hacer una escala, y cambiaremos el método para conseguir el premio. En mi humilde opinión, mi grupo se merece el primer lugar —ante un carraspeo nada disimulado de Hellen, que todavía los tenía a ambos abrazados, él se rio—, al mismo nivel que el grupo de Hellen, por supuesto. Continuamos empatados, así que cualquiera de los dos equipos podrá optar por el premio, mientras que los otros dos, aunque comenzarán la prueba el mismo día que los nuestros, no. Pueden llevárselos, Flint, Montague.

Con algunas protestas débiles, ambos Guardianes guiaron a sus grupos hacia la salida. Al pasarles por un lado, los niños intercambiaban felicitaciones o comentarios sorprendidos, en especial porque se hubiesen acercado a un perro como ese o porque Daphne y sus amigas hubiesen visto un potro de unicornio, que eran los más difíciles de encontrar. Hellen y Lucian les dijeron a todos, uno a uno, que hicieron un gran trabajo y todavía les quedaba una oportunidad.

Cuando el Salón quedó medio vacío, los dos estudiantes mayores se colocaron uno junto al otro, frente a ellos, e intercambiaron una mirada breve. Fue Hellen, de nuevo, la que comenzó a hablar.

—Hay una cuestión importante respecto a la siguiente prueba, pero no, no les diremos qué es todavía —alzó una mano, capturando la atención de ambos equipos con un gesto amplio, que abarcó a los dos Guardianes restantes—. Nosotros _sólo_ les daremos una pista, que los ayudará a averiguar algo sobre el siguiente reto.

—Pero no cualquier pista —prosiguió Lucian—, porque sólo pueden ser dos palabras. Y más que eso, ni yo, ni Hellen, se las daremos a nuestro equipo; me tocará darles la pista a Harry, Pansy y Draco, mientras que ella se ocupa de mis niñas.

—Podrían hacer trampa —opinó Draco, dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva a su Guardiana—, podrían decir algo sin sentido, para darles una ventaja al equipo de cada uno.

—Podríamos —aceptó ella—, y sería una estrategia muy astuta. Pero resulta que ya le hice jurar a Lucian que no lo haría y sabe que lo esperará una maldición apenas salga del dormitorio de chicos, si se le ocurre sabotear a mis niños —Hellen sonrió, aunque el gesto debía resultar más tranquilizador para ellos, que para el muchacho, que se aclaró la garganta y se removió, incómodo.

—Sí, bien, no me emociona recibir maldiciones cuando recién me despierto —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros. Su expresión volvió a ser seria cuando continuó—. Si pueden conseguir _algo_ en base a la pista que les daremos, durante la siguiente semana, se ganarán el premio; sólo habrá uno, así que será del grupo que se acerque primero a nosotros con una respuesta. Si ninguno lo consigue, harán la tercera prueba al mismo nivel que los otros dos equipos, ¿de acuerdo? Es ganar o no ganar, pero no pierden nada que tengan ya.

Los niños asintieron y soltaron murmullos de acuerdo, antes de que Hellen les diese otro apretón y caminase hacia el equipo que Daphne guiaba, apartándose de ellos para poder agacharse frente a las tres y darles su respectiva pista.

Lucian se colocó frente a ellos y los examinó despacio, como si tuviese que sopesar bien sus palabras. Cuando asintió, Pansy estaba segura de que era más para sí mismo.

—Dos palabras —levantó el índice y medio para mayor énfasis. Al decirlas, lo hizo lento, en voz baja—: _Salazar Slytherin._

Se observaron entre sí. Draco fue el que asintió, un momento antes de que el Guardián volviese al sitio que ocupaba segundos atrás, y Hellen guiase a las niñas de vuelta.

—Y una cosa más —señaló la muchacha—, durante esta semana de investigación, está terminantemente prohibido que nos hagan preguntas sobre el tema o lo hablen entre ustedes. Podrían conversarlo con los integrantes de otros grupos nada más.

Ambos equipos asintieron de nuevo, y fueron sacados del Salón por sus Guardianes. Hellen les susurraba que lo harían bien, que estaban a un paso de ganar, y que fuese cual fuese la pista, sabrían utilizarla, mientras les daba débiles empujones en la espalda y otras palabras de ánimo.

Una vez estuvieron de regreso en la Sala Común, se dieron las buenas noches y caminaron en direcciones opuestas, hacia los dormitorios. Pansy se balanceaba sobre sus pies al moverse, ignorando a Daphne, más que ajena a la plática de Tracey y Millicent, dado que no hacían intentos por incluirla y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de participar.

En cuanto llegó al cuarto, aguardó a que sus compañeras ocupasen el baño, se metiesen a la cama. Sólo cuando pensó que se quedaron adormidas, se dio una ducha, se cambió, y se tendió sobre el colchón, con el cuaderno de Riddle.

Escribió deprisa, aunque cuidadosa con su caligrafía, a la que él debía haberse acostumbrado ya.

_"Hola, Tom"_

_"Querida Pansy, buenas noches"_ la respuesta fue inmediata. Tan veloz que no le dio tiempo a sus propias palabras de terminar de desvanecerse en el papel. _"¿Cómo les fue con la prueba?"_

_"Bien"_ esperó un momento, considerando si preguntar o no. Luego volvió a escribir. _"Tengo algunas cosas que contar, y unas preguntas, ¿te importa?"_

_"¿Preguntas sobre qué?"_

Ella vaciló por un instante.

_"Salazar Slytherin_" y enseguida añadió_: "¿sabes algo sobre él?"_

Podía imaginarse la sonrisa escueta y pequeña del Tom de quince años cuando leyó la respuesta.

_"Notarás que sé lo suficiente sobre Slytherin, querida"_

* * *

**Un capítulo completo desde la perspectiva de Pansy resulta bueno para el alma de vez en cuando ;)**

**Creo que no tengo que comentarles acerca de qué punto del prólogo habla este, ¿cierto? Me moría por subirlo, dhjfjfk.**

**Realmente no creo que estén arriesgando su vida, en sí, con la elección que hicieron de Fluffy (la elección de Draco, vamos a dejarlo claro, jAJAJA). Me refiero a que es una criatura con la que trataron antes, sabían calmarla, dónde se encontraba y lo que podía hacer. Aunque no lo parezca, lo tiene todo muy bien pensado; no metería a su mejor amiga y su futuro esposo que todavía no sabe lo que será en una situación tan arriesgada sin haberlo considerado lo suficiente unu**

**Además, a Draco le gusta lucirse ¿?¿?**

**Saben que contestar a sus preguntas significaría un spoiler, así que por supuesto que no lo puedo hacer uwu**


	27. 25 L2

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 2. **_**Harry Potter y la leyenda de Slytherin.**_

* * *

**Capítulo veinticinco: **_De cuando la verdadera leyenda de Slytherin aparece (¡y por supuesto que incluye serpientes!)_

—...y así, creo que debería estar listo —Harry lo vio trazar una línea de tinta roja, a manera de corrección, para un pasadizo que recién descubrían esa noche, sobre el dibujo en negro del castillo completo.

Estaban sentados en lados opuestos de la cama de Draco, con las cortinas del dosel cerradas para cubrirlos, en caso de que a Nott se le ocurriese asomarse. Un fajo de papeles se amontonaba junto a una de sus piernas —los revisados y con problemas solucionados, conversados desde hace días—, los que continuaban dispersos por el colchón, conformaban una especie de guía a la que él no le encontraba sentido, pero que le servía al otro niño para hacer las modificaciones, ubicarse en el mapa y realizar las pruebas de tinta que tan ocupado lo tenían últimamente. Su amigo se inclinaba hacia adelante, Lep estaba en el espacio que quedaba entre sus piernas dobladas, medio dormido, y él no dejaba de mover la muñeca, haciendo anotaciones en los bordes del pergamino, en una caligrafía perfecta, pomposa y estilizada.

—Estuve probando el hechizo de transformación con las recomendaciones que nos dio Sirius —continuó, su voz baja, a pesar de haber colocado un _muffliato_ cuando se reunieron—. Funciona, tendríamos que practicar para deshacerlo y rehacerlo, pero estará bien. Me di cuenta de que es verdad lo que dice de las capas; no podremos hacer uno sin haber terminado el otro, así que me imagino que tendremos que comenzar con la tinta y los dibujos que se desaparecen…y después encargarnos de que podamos llevarlo a todas partes —hizo una breve pausa, en la que levantó la mirada hacia él—. Creo que podríamos tenerlo listo en unos meses.

Harry abrió los ojos de sobremanera, y le devolvió la sonrisa cuando el gesto se abrió paso en el rostro ajeno.

—¿De verdad? ¿Completamente? —el niño-que-brillaba asintió.

—Voy a pasarme algunas noches más investigando, tenemos que probarlo, tienes que ayudarme _sí o sí_ —puntualizó—, pero sí. No tan pronto, no te creas, Potter. Tal vez para tercer año.

—Sigue siendo increíble —se encogió de hombros, ampliando su sonrisa, balanceándose sobre el colchón, adelante y atrás—, ellos lo terminaron después de quinto.

Por un rato, Draco no le contestó. Él sólo se quedó quieto, observándolo. Harry ladeó la cabeza y se preguntó qué habría hecho para que se pusiese así; luego consideró que, de enojarse, conociéndolo, se lo hubiese dado a conocer de inmediato.

Cuando pareció reaccionar, lo vio pestañear y apartar la mirada, regresándola a los apuntes, para reorganizar las pilas de pergaminos con las que contaban desde el comienzo de las pruebas.

—Bueno, ellos no me tenían a mí —murmuró. Harry no pudo evitar reír e intentar imaginarse la expresión de los Merodeadores cuando se enterasen de lo que fueron capaces de hacer.

Se dedicó a verlo mientras juntaba y clasificaba los pergaminos, para guardarlos de ese modo que lo hacía preguntarse cómo no se le olvida o se le perdía alguno. Cuando terminó, Draco descorrió un segmento de la cortina, se agachó junto a su baúl para guardar los bocetos y prototipos en el cofre pequeño y de sellado especial, y se metió al baño, llevándose consigo el pijama.

Harry se dejó caer de espaldas en el colchón. Sintió el movimiento y el peso, muy leve, que se hundía en la cama, acercándose a medida que Lep caminaba hacia él.

El conejo llegó al nivel de su cara, lo olisqueó, enterró parte de la cabeza en su cabello revuelto, luego decidió que prefería apoyarse en el hueco de su garganta, donde se instaló. Harry lo acarició de forma distraída, desviando los ojos hacia el techo.

No se dio cuenta de en qué momento se durmió.

Tampoco de que alguien se acercó a la cama después, bufó, le quitó los lentes para dejarlos en un sitio seguro, y los cubrió, a él y al conejo, con una de las mantas gruesas que eran las únicas que soportaban el frío de las mazmorras durante las noches.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, continuaba con el conejo encima, había una luz de antorchas que lo cegaba. Nott era quien estaba de pie junto al dosel, descorrido por una de sus manos. Su compañero, reconoció tras pestañear varias veces y cuando pudo enfocarse un poco, lo observaba con las cejas arqueadas.

Se había detenido a mitad de una frase que comenzaba con un _"buenos días, Draco, ¿crees que podrías...?",_ y él no pudo evitar preguntarse si era común que se acercase de ese modo durante las mañanas. Nunca los había visto hablar más de lo necesario para una convivencia tranquila, pero ambos se despertaban antes que él, y por lo que sabía, también se dormían después, así que no significaba que _no_ ocurriese.

No es que fuese extraño, ¿cierto? Él mismo había aclarado, más de una vez, que no podía ser el _único_ amigo de Draco. Y Nott era agradable, _en su manera callada y tranquila_.

Tal vez se le había quedado grabada la preocupación de Pansy respecto a amigos falsos _y_ Draco.

Se sentó con un esfuerzo considerable, haciendo a un lado el conejo mágico para dejarlo sobre la almohada, y se estiró para tantear la mesa de noche. Sus lentes, aunque no recordaba habérselos quitado, estaban doblados sobre la superficie de madera.

Nott se apartaba cuando se los colocó y pudo distinguir los contornos de lo que veía como era debido. A lo lejos, se oía el correr de agua, y la parte de abajo de la puerta del baño mostraba una franja de luz; él tuvo que haberlo notado antes, porque observó la puerta, después a Harry, y lo repitió un par de veces. Se preguntó por qué lo hacía.

—Estoy...seguro de que _esta_ es la cama de Malfoy —_Malfoy, no Draco, _se percató. ¿Tal vez _no_ era usual que lo llamase por su nombre? ¿Le habría dado vergüenza que lo escuchase decirlo? Si era una cuestión de sangrepuras, él creía que podía tratarse de lo último, porque Draco tendía a llamar a Pansy por su nombre con mayor frecuencia cuando estaban sólo los tres o con sus familias.

Harry asintió, despacio, todavía con la mente algo embotada por el sueño. Se sentía tentado a recostarse de nuevo y compartir la almohada con la _bola de pelos_ de su amigo.

—_Creo_ que lo es.

Nott volvió a arquear las cejas, aunque no fue por más que una milésima de segundo. Luego carraspeó.

—Perdona que te haya despertado —murmuró. Aunque quiso decirle que no importaba y pretender que se iba a levantar temprano de todos modos, la puerta del baño se abrió, revelando a un Draco al que sólo le faltaba ponerse la túnica para completar el uniforme, y su compañero se dirigió hacia él.

Doblando las piernas contra su pecho y envolviendo las rodillas con los brazos, Harry observó, inundado de una curiosidad nada disimulada, a los dos conversar. De lo que fuese que hablasen, lo hicieron en voz baja y calmada; Draco señaló algún punto del cuarto, Nott gesticuló con ambas manos, y se sumieron en lo que, parecía, un tipo de explicación que no tardó más de un minuto. Cada uno se fue por su lado luego, uno para ocupar el baño recién disponible, el otro para ir por el resto de su ropa.

Cuando Draco se percató de que se encontraba despierto, elevó una ceja, a la vez que se acomodaba de forma pulcra la túnica, rigurosamente doblada por los elfos domésticos. Por Lía, para ser precisos, porque al niño no le gustaba cómo doblaban la ropa los de Hogwarts; era otro dato del registro imaginario.

—¿Una pesadilla, Potter? ¿O te caíste de la cama?

—Ninguna —hizo el ademán de tomar la almohada y arrojársela, pero recordó a tiempo que el conejo estaba dormido sobre esta, y se detuvo, retomando su posición anterior—, Nott te estaba buscando y me llamó por error.

Su amigo bufó.

—"Error" no. Te quedaste dormido en mi cama, fuiste imposible de mover; consideré aplicarte un _leviosa_, a ver si te cambiaba a la tuya, pero era demasiado trabajo —pareció pensárselo un momento, frunciendo el ceño—, y con nuestra suerte, te despertabas a medio traslado y comenzabas a gritar.

—Hubiese gritado si me despertaba y estaba flotando —aceptó, con un par de asentimientos.

El niño rodó los ojos. Tras colocarse la túnica, aunque sin acomodarla del todo, le tendió un brazo a Lep y lo despertó con toques en el lomo y una orden en alguna lengua que no podía entender; el conejo reaccionó de inmediato, escabulléndose dentro de su manga y perdiéndose en la tela.

—¿Francés? —probó suerte, al recordar el acento pronunciado que le escuchó usar en Halloween. Draco emitió un sonido afirmativo y lo mandó a bañarse cuando Nott salió.

Harry se arrastró fuera de la cama, antes de que le diese por jalarlo, tirarle una almohada o utilizar el _leviosa_ en realidad, y terminó por sacarse el sueño al primer toque del agua helada. Lloriqueaba para el momento en que salió, medio vestido, peleándose con los botones superiores de la camisa del uniforme.

Su amigo continuaba en el cuarto, para su sorpresa, porque Nott no y él estuvo listo primero. Draco se había sentado en el escritorio que le correspondía, frente a su cama, y escribía en un pergamino, mientras que acariciaba una de las orejas de Lep, que sobresalía encima de uno de sus hombros, medio cubierto por la túnica.

—¿Qué haces? —se acercó por detrás y se inclinó sobre su espalda. Con un movimiento rápido y fluido, Draco no sólo le tapó la vista de lo que lucía como una carta, sino que dobló el pergamino, se lo guardó, y se giró para encararlo, con una expresión seria que no daba lugar a insistencias.

Al menos, no para alguien más.

Harry se cruzó de brazos con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Escribes para tu amigo secreto?

—No —sabía que era cierto, porque las notas que intercambiaba con la lechuza del colegio eran trozos de pergamino al azar, pequeños, donde no cabrían más que unas pocas palabras; aquel tenía la pinta de ser una verdadera carta, de esas que llevaban el membrete, la firma, y todo lo demás que Harry no entendía. Además, ¿qué razón iba a tener para mentirle?

—¿A la tía Narcissa? —frunció el ceño cuando lo vio negar—. No te mandó bombones la semana pasada —recordó.

—Estaba muy ocupada para enviarlos.

Draco se puso de pie; aunque Harry no insistió en saber a quién escribía, sí se lamentó acerca de sus raciones de bombones, por lo que terminaron conversando de los chocolates Malfoy al salir del cuarto.

Pansy estaba sentada en un sillón amplio y mullido de la Sala Común, escribiendo en el cuaderno desgastado al que ahora estaba tan apegada. No alzó la vista por el ruido que hicieron al llegar, pero sí cuando dirigieron sus pasos hacia ella.

Resultó que incluso la niña estaba sorprendida de lo temprano que Harry se había levantado. Así fue cómo se enteró, y añadió al registro imaginario, que a veces sus amigos se reunían en la Sala Común y conversaban durante las primeras horas de la mañana. Después Draco regresaba al cuarto para asegurarse de que se despertase y arreglase.

Mientras recibía su beso en la frente con que Pansy acostumbraba saludarlo, se preguntó qué otras cosas no sabría de ellos. Probablemente mucho.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia un Gran Comedor casi desierto, a causa de la hora. Acababan de abrir, e incluso la mesa de los profesores contaba con un escaso personal. Harry se sentía fuera de lugar en ese momento de la mañana, cuando el cielo aún no tenía color y el sol no estaba a la vista, debido a la neblina del exterior.

Claro que estar en el comedor temprano, significaba comer mucho, con calma, y no tener que prestar atención a murmullos que levantaban sus amigos, de idiotas que aparentaban ser incapaces de superarlo, aunque hubiesen estudiado allí por segundo año consecutivo.

Estaba comentándole a Pansy que podía ir con ellos a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff esa tarde, durante uno de los eternos partidos de ajedrez de Draco y Ron, cuando una lechuza parda sobrevoló la mesa y se posó en el sitio que su amigo ya reservaba para ella.

Quizás su corresponsal secreto también era madrugador.

Harry apoyó los codos en la mesa y la barbilla en la palma de su mano limpia —la otra estaba cubierta de la mantequilla de una tostada francesa—. Se limitó a observarlo acariciar y premiar al ave, desdoblar la nota, darle una ojeada, y guardársela en el mismo bolsillo donde se había deslizado la carta cuando aún estaban en el cuarto.

No pensó cuando preguntó:

—¿Siempre escondes tus cosas en el mismo bolsillo?

Draco levantó la cabeza hacia él, parpadeó, y lució desorientado, como si no se esperase la cuestión. O que Harry lo notase.

—No lo sé —pronunció, despacio—, supongo que sí.

Él se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo. A lo largo de la comida, un par de veces, atrapó a Draco mirándolo; en su mayoría, él no apartaba la vista, y era Harry quien seguía con lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo, a excepción de una ocasión en que el niño vio hacia otro lado enseguida y habría jurado notar _algo_ extraño en su expresión. No supo qué.

Cuando los demás estudiantes llegaron en una ola al comedor, ellos ya estaban fuera, deambulando por los pasillos y el jardín interior, dedicándose a hablar de todo y nada, mientras aguardaban el comienzo de la primera hora de clase. Luego sólo hablaban Draco y Pansy, porque Harry recordó que le faltaba una tarea e intentaba copiar uno de los ensayos de la última, sin que pareciera que el contenido no le pertenecía, utilizando conceptos y sinónimos del libro multiuso que su amigo le dio cuando cumplió años.

No hubo nada fuera de lo común durante las clases, ni en el partido en Hufflepuff, ni después de eso. Antes de que se diese cuenta, era el viernes de la semana en que tendrían que dar una respuesta a los Guardianes de los juegos de Slytherin, no lo discutieron más que para que sus amigos se dividiesen libros en los que investigarían —ninguno para él; aparentemente, Pansy pensaba que ellos contaban como una sola persona, y se limitó a darles una lista de la que Draco se ocupaba—, y era arrastrado por el equipo a los vestidores, porque el partido Slytherin-Gryffindor empezaba a media tarde.

Una vez que se cambió, se dio la vuelta y recorrió con la mirada los vestidores; sabía que eran los menores del equipo, así que no debía suponer un gran problema si lo mencionaba. Despacio, se acercó a Draco, que se calzaba las botas y se acomodaba los múltiples broches y correas de los largos guantes blancos, sentado en uno de los bancos que estaban en los espacios intermedios de las taquillas.

—Psst —el niño arqueó una ceja, aunque no despegó los ojos de las correas que tenía que ajustar—, psst, Draco. ¡Draco!

—No disimules tanto, Potter —bufó su amigo, seguido de algunas risas de los demás jugadores.

—Potter, haznos el favor a todos y _espera_ a que termine el juego para declararle tu amor —Montague estaba de malas, se notaba por la manera brusca en que se metía los guantes y el tono áspero en que había hecho más de un comentario. Harry lo observó boquiabierto, Flint le dio un manotazo al Cazador.

—Déjalo. Lo puedes hacer _antes_ del juego, si quieres, Potter, nosotros vamos a fingir que no escuchamos nada. Chicos, ¡dense la vuelta y sigan con sus cosas, que aquí no pasa nada, sólo una declaración de Potter! —Flint no tardó en arruinar su idea de que pretendía ayudarlos.

—Discreción Slytherin, tú entiendes —Se burló uno de los Golpeadores, ganándose otro manotazo del capitán cuando se dobló por una risa silenciosa.

Harry sentía que las mejillas le ardían; no estaba seguro de por qué le ocurría. Cuando miró a Draco, este aún batallaba contra las cuerdas de los guantes, pero tenía la cabeza levantada hacia él. Detestó que luciera _tan_ tranquilo.

—¡Dile que _sí_, Malfoy! —escuchó un chillido de alguno de los chicos. Prefirió ignorarlo y no intentar descifrar quién era.

Cuando los muchachos terminaron de vestirse y se dedicaron a esperar el momento de la salida, Harry se cubrió parcialmente el rostro y se obligó a respirar profundo, para calmar ese rubor repentino y sin sentido.

—Sólo te iba a preguntar por la pista del próximo reto —musitó, forzándose a no boquear, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro. Al darse cuenta de que Draco aún no terminaba con los guantes, resopló y se agachó junto al banco, para ayudarlo con las correas que le faltaban.

Tal vez fue una mala idea. Tal vez no.

Con lo cerca que quedaron, era imposible que no notase que Draco se le quedaba viendo con unos ojos demasiado grises, demasiado brillantes, demasiado-

_Demasiado_. Él no veía a Pansy _así_, estaba seguro.

Cuando terminó de acomodarle los guantes, él aún no había hablado. Desvió la mirada, flexionó los dedos y los codos para probar que estuviesen bien calibrados, y dio un asentimiento que era más para sí mismo.

—Descubrí algunas cosas —explicó después, en voz baja, haciéndolo a un lado para ponerse de pie—, Pansy dice que tiene una forma de averiguar más. Vamos a verla hoy en la noche.

Harry se obligó a asentir y caminar detrás de él, en dirección a la hilera de escobas que dejaban alineadas junto a la salida, cuando llegó el momento de salir al campo.

—¡Es un día brillante y el partido Gryffindor-Slytherin está por empezar! —anunciaba la voz del narrador desde el palco—. Algunos dicen que las serpientes no se llevan bien con el calor excesivo, veamos qué tan cierto es esto, leones —hubo un quejido cuando la profesora McGonagall lo reprendió, seguido de una carcajada—. Bien, ¡bien, entendí! ¡Comencemos! Los jugadores están en el aire, se siente la tensión, aposté con los Weasley y espero no me fastidien otra vez, ahora sí, ¡Quaffle al aire…!

—_0—_

Harry regresó a las mazmorras sobre los hombros de Flint, precedido por un cántico extraño, grosero y muy cómico de Montague y los Golpeadores, que comparaba a los jugadores de Gryffindor con mininos ciegos. Detrás de ellos, notó, su amigo y su padrino conversaban; el último tenía la nariz un poco arrugada y los labios fruncidos, fuese lo que fuese que le estuviese diciendo. Draco le sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que los veía.

No cabía de felicidad en sí mismo cuando pisaron la Sala Común. El juego había durado el resto de la tarde, tuvieron una hora de lluvia, una pausa para que le ajustaran el encantamiento de los lentes a uno repelente de agua y otros detalles, luego regresó el sol. Los Gryffindor tenían una estrategia que arrinconaba a Draco en su posición de Cazador, y le impedía la táctica combinada que hacía con Montague para confundir a los oponentes; cuando creyeron que no ganarían, o que tendrían que alargar el partido hasta la noche para lograrlo, _casi_ por casualidad, Harry atrapó la snitch.

Snape, a pesar de llevar una expresión adusta que no se quitó ni menguó con los vítores y risas de sus chicos, no sólo permitió la fiesta de la Sala Común, sino que pidió a los elfos domésticos que les llevasen la cena hasta allí. Cuando le agradecieron, el profesor fingió que no sabía de qué hablaban y se marchó, para confinarse en su laboratorio de pociones.

Aunque por buenos motivos, se sentía destrozado cuando salió del baño, su uniforme de Quidditch ya reemplazado por una pijama de dos piezas. Estaba a mitad de un bostezo cuando vio a Draco, también limpio y cambiado, ponerse una túnica por encima de su pijama de seda, y tenderle otra parecida.

Harry observó la prenda en silencio por unos largos segundos, su mente agitada haciendo un esfuerzo más allá de sus capacidades para comprender lo que tenía adelante.

El niño-que-brillaba rodó los ojos, aunque un gesto muy parecido a una sonrisa tiraba de las comisuras de sus labios y lo traicionaba.

—El reto, Pansy, ¿recuerdas? —Harry pudo haber lloriqueando. Tal vez lo hizo. Draco emitió un sonido cercano a una risa contenida, y agitó la prenda, así que no tuvo más opción que tomarla y envolverse en ella.

Bostezó, de nuevo, cuando se encaminaron hacia afuera del cuarto. Nott les pasó por un lado, en su camino al entrar, y los felicitó por el juego; Harry sintió que volvía a sonreír y se inflaba en orgullo al recordarlo, hasta que su amigo lo codeó y lo acusó de ser un _presumido_, en un tono de broma.

Pansy estaba en el sillón que tanto le gustaba, frente a la chimenea, cuando alcanzaron la Sala Común. Faltaba más de media hora para el toque de queda, cuando se sentaron junto a ella, de acuerdo al reloj en el Apuntador de Draco.

La niña terminó de escribir sobre su cuaderno con calma, lo cerró, y se lo guardó en un bolsillo oculto de la bata que le cubría la pijama, también de seda.

—Deberíamos ir al baño —Pansy se puso de pie, se alisó la bata, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Harry la observó con el ceño fruncido y consideró preguntar por qué no iba a su cuarto y ya, cuando Draco los hizo levantarse también y lo arrastró, sujetándolo por la muñeca, detrás de ella.

Cualquier protesta que pudo tener se le trabó cuando salieron hacia el pasillo principal de las mazmorras, y sus amigos, sabiéndose solos, comenzaron a hablar entre murmullos. Ahí pasaba _algo_, él sabía cuándo esos dos tenían un plan; estaba más que acostumbrado a terminar envuelto en uno de ellos.

Draco le dirigió una breve mirada por encima del hombro, que bastó para asegurarle que estaba bien, y se guardó sus preguntas para cuando pudiese hablar a un volumen normal, porque sus voces resonaban con facilidad entre las paredes y el suelo de piedra, y con la hora que era, dudaba que sus amigos tuviesen planes de ser enviados de regreso a la Sala Común.

Sin darse cuenta, se puso a balancear su mano, con el agarre de Draco todavía en su muñeca. Este volvió a verlo, pero no dijo nada, y se dedicó a asentir a lo que fuese que Pansy le explicase.

Alcanzaron el primer piso, se escabulleron a las escaleras móviles, y fueron al segundo. Cuando, después de varios minutos, su amiga abrió una puerta, descubrió que lo de "ir al baño" era literal.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño.

El baño de niñas tenía una zona del piso húmeda, el traqueteo de una tubería que parecía tener algo atorado, y sobre todo, _era de niñas_. Él _no_ era una niña.

—...no la asusten —decía Pansy en tono suave, adelantándose y dándose la vuelta para quedar de frente a ellos. Gesticulaba con sus manos, dando vistazos nerviosos alrededor, aunque Harry no podía ver a nadie más—, trátenla como una amiga, como me tratarían a mí. No le griten, no le digan nada feo, e intenten no...

—¡_Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaansy_! —una voz femenina, distorsionada de una manera casi espectral, alargó mucho la "a". Los ruidos de traqueteo empeoraron, unos segundos antes de que una silueta hubiese brotado del lavabo, y flotase en un círculo por encima de la niña—. ¡Pansy, viniste a visitarme! ¿Tienes noticias del mundo de los vivos, algo interesante? ¿Qué hay con tu propia Olive? Si- —se calló de golpe al fijarse en ellos, y con un agudo chillido que le hizo sentir que se le rompían los tímpanos, trazó un arco en el aire al echarse hacia atrás—. ¡Chicos! ¡Trajiste a tus amigos! Vaya, uhm, hola —antes de que se diese cuenta de qué pasaba, la niña fantasma se pegaba a uno de sus costados, Harry sólo pudo apartarse con un trastabilleo. Ella se echó a reír, volvió a gritar y chillar alrededor de Pansy.

Draco, notó, estaba encogiéndose más y más en sí mismo. _Los gritos,_ recordó. Lo asustaban. Se supone que a Pansy también, pero si tenía contacto con ese fantasma, debía haberse acostumbrado un poco, por la manera en que apenas se estremecía cuando la escuchaba.

Por reflejo, tiró de Draco y lo puso detrás de él. Se percató, de forma vaga, de que este se aferraba a uno de los lados de su túnica y miraba por encima de su hombro. Probablemente tendría una explicación que se hubiese sentido orgulloso cuando lo sintió relajarse contra su espalda; no necesitaba saber cuál.

—Myrtle, Myrtle, escucha —Pansy hacía ademanes con sus manos, intentando capturar la atención del fantasma, que no dejaba de deslizarse en diferentes direcciones por el aire—, ellos son Draco y Harry, te hablé de ellos, ¿te acuerdas? Mis amigos, estamos aquí por lo de _tú-sabes-quién_.

Harry frunció un poco el ceño ante el nombre clave. Cuando estaba por preguntar al respecto, la fantasma —Myrtle, aparentemente— volvió a chillar y flotó hacia ellos, pegándose a él, de nuevo, más de lo que le gustaría. Draco lo jaló cuando intentó apartarse y casi se tropiezan.

—¿Tú eres Harry? —preguntó, demasiado cerca de su cara. Sonrió—. Tienes cara de _Harry_.

Él le dio un vistazo a Pansy, para estar seguro de qué contestar, y habló sólo después de haberla visto asentir e incentivarlo con gestos.

—Sí, soy Harry.

Myrtle se elevó con un chillido y comenzó a soltar un montón de frases que llevaban la palabra "lindo", "afortunada" y "maravilloso". Él realmente prefirió _no_ comprender a qué se refería.

Cuando descendió, los rodeó, los ojos posados en Draco, que se mantenía contra su espalda. Guiado por ese instinto que lo llevó a ocultarlo antes, extendió un brazo para ponerlo entre ambos y empujó, sin fuerza, al niño _más_ hacia atrás de él. Lo sintió sujetarle el brazo.

—Tú debes ser Draco, uhm, bonito, parece que brillas —el mencionado frunció el ceño, pero Harry la miró boquiabierto, una sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro, ¡por fin alguien entendía que Draco _brillaba_!

Estaba por comenzar a comentarle que _sí, sí brillaba_, cuando Pansy se interpuso entre los tres y llamó a la fantasma, haciéndola descender hasta que estuvo casi a la misma altura que ella. Por la manera en que la veía, con genuino interés, Harry supuso que podía considerar que eran amigas.

—Myrtle, por favor, dijiste que podrías contarnos sobre _eso_, ¿no? Lo hablamos, los tres, con él, aquí mismo —explicó, lento y pausado, con señas que acompañaban cada palabra. Debían significar _algo_ entre ambas, porque Myrtle emitió un "oh" largo y bajo, después asintió.

—Quieren saber sobre la Cámara de los Secretos —no era una pregunta, pero tampoco una afirmación. Comenzó a deslizarse entre ellos a un ritmo más tranquilo.

—La Cámara es una historia con la que los sangrepura asustan a los sangresucia y mestizos —replicó Draco, soltando un bufido, que se ganó la completa atención de Myrtle.

—¿Lo es? —ella pasó a través de Harry, ahogándolo en su masa sin contextura y fría, y aunque se revisó para comprobar que el plasma no le quedaba encima, de inmediato se dio la vuelta. Draco había dado un paso hacia atrás, Myrtle estaba frente a él—. ¿Crees que _en serio _lo es?

—Salazar Slytherin construye una cámara secreta bajo el colegio, ¿y los otros tres fundadores no se dan cuenta, a pesar de todos los rumores que hablan sobre lo que hizo? Probablemente Slytherin era el mejor, pero tendrían que ser tontos para no descubrir lo que había hecho, y al menos Rowena Ravenclaw, supongo, no lo era. De los otros, no estoy _tan_ seguro —arrugó la nariz un poco, en ese gesto tan suyo de desprecio. Harry estaba por codearlo cuando Pansy intervino.

—Pero es real, Draco. Creo que eso es lo que tenemos que buscar para el siguiente reto.

Draco parpadeó, apretó los labios, e hizo un gesto vago con su mano.

—Te escucho.

—Antes de que hablen sobre eso —Harry los interrumpió, justo cuando su amiga había abierto la boca. Levantó la mano tímidamente, como si estuviese de vuelta a su primera clase con McGonagall. Los tres lo observaron—, ¿me explican qué está pasando aquí?

Draco bufó, girando el rostro para ocultar su amago de sonrisa. Pansy sonrió de forma más abierta, y Myrtle hizo algún que otro comentario que prefirió ignorar, por su salud mental y el resguardo de su inocencia.

—Nuestras pistas fueron "Salazar Slytherin" —como de costumbre, después de quejarse, Draco empezó a explicarle—, así que Pansy y yo nos dividimos los libros de historia y mitos acerca de los Fundadores de Hogwarts. Se supone que Slytherin discutió con Gryffindor, más que nada, porque quería que sólo los estudiantes sangrepura pudiesen entrar al colegio y estaba en contra de la educación a magos hijos de muggle...

—Como alguien que conozco —Harry tarareó, su amigo lo codeó por la interrupción.

—Cuando los demás Fundadores se pusieron en contra de sus ideales para el colegio, se molestó, construyó una Cámara Secreta donde albergaba _algo_ que pudiese terminar su trabajo, y se fue, abandonando a sus compañeros.

Harry frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Cómo que "algo que pudiese terminar su trabajo"?

—La Cámara de los Secretos —señaló Pansy, encogiéndose de hombros con sutileza.

—Los informes de los _Sly_ dicen que una familia, los Gaunt, hablaban de una criatura que se escuchaba a través de las tuberías, pero nadie más podía oír ni entenderla. Probablemente porque hablaban pársel.

—Los Gaunt eran descendientes de Slytherin, que también hablaba pársel —Pansy asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa—, es bien sabido entre los _Sly_, porque todos los Gaunt de Hogwarts han ido a la casa de las _serpientes_.

Harry asintió despacio, un par de veces, como si aquel gesto pudiese ayudarle a comprender más rápido.

—Así que el tipo se enoja, deja una serpiente en el colegio y se va —ladeó la cabeza—. No estará para meterse en problemas cuando se libere, suena _muy_ Slytherin.

—Es algo que yo haría —reconoció Draco, seguido de un asentimiento—, pero sólo los Gaunt han dicho que la encontraron, y nadie sabe cómo.

—Excepto Myrtle.

Ambos niños se giraron hacia Pansy, que tenía las manos unidas por detrás de la espalda y una sonrisa que destilaba inocencia pura. Junto a ella, el fantasma se balanceó en el aire, como si tuviese que considerar lo que decían.

—Slytherin dejó muchas otras cosas —mencionó el niño—, pasajes ocultos, trampas para muggles, protecciones secretas en las mazmorras, los Thestral son suyos, dicen que también atrajo a los unicornios, con la ayuda de Helga. Podría ser cualquier cosa.

—No, no lo es —de pronto, Myrtle lucía más seria, oscilando alrededor de ellos y sin prisas—. A _él_ le llevó varios años encontrarlo.

—Pansy —Draco se dirigió a su amiga, con una mirada sospechosa—, ¿qué se supone que es todo esto?

—Myrtle conoció a un descendiente de Slytherin —gesticuló al explicar, alternando la mirada entre la niña fantasma y ellos—, sabe cómo entrar, y creo que es ahí a dónde tenemos que ir. Cuéntales, anda.

El fantasma emitió un sonido que era mitad silbido, mitad bufido, y ascendió hasta quedar por encima de ellos, todavía deslizándose, de una manera casi distraída.

—Tom era un Gaunt, la línea más directa de Slytherin, supongo que habría otras; él siempre lo dijo, pero nunca encontramos alguien que fuese familia suya —se encogió de hombros, imitando una especie de caminata sin superficie sólida bajo los pies—. Él era lindo, uhm, tan lindo, le gustaba guiar a los demás Slytherin, siempre les decía qué hacer y tenía razón en todo.

—No recuerdo ningún Tom Gaunt en los registros —Draco negó.

—Porque se llamaba Tom Riddle.

Cuando su amigo ahogó un jadeo, Harry vio a uno, luego al otro. Tuvo la vaga sensación de que se perdía de algo, aunque no estaba seguro de qué.

—¿Riddle? —repitió con voz queda. Pansy asintió con ganas, sujetándole las manos—. ¿_Ese_ Riddle?

—_Ese_ Riddle —Ella asintió. Por unos segundos, se observaron con expresiones de idéntica fascinación, causándole una carcajada aguda y chillona a Myrtle.

—Merlín bendito —exhaló, girándose hacia la fantasma, como si fuese la primera vez que se encontraban—, ¿cuándo fue? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¿Cómo era? ¿Es verdad lo que dicen de él, que fue Prefecto y Premio Anual? ¿Realmente le ofrecieron un puesto de profesor de _Pociones_? Padre siempre me hablaba de él, se conocieron en una visita que Riddle hizo a Hogwarts durante la época de TIMO's —aclaró, en un tono confidente. Harry se sentía más que perdido para ese punto—, lo admiraba muchísimo. Mi padrino y yo siempre revisamos su trabajo de investigación, es lo más increíble de...

Draco apretó los labios cuando cayó en cuenta de lo _rápido_ y _mucho_ que habló. Carraspeó y se enderezó, haciendo como si nada hubiese ocurrido; Harry se forzó a contener una sonrisa, porque siempre le resultaba divertido que fingiese de ese modo luego de mostrar interés.

Myrtle fue menos sutil al flotar alrededor del niño, con unas risitas escandalosas.

—Sí, ese era Tom —asintió—. Fue hace unos, uhm, ¿cuarenta años, según la cuenta de Pansy? Me estaban molestando en Ravenclaw porque se enteraron de que mi padre era muggle, y en ese momento, todos estaban con esa _cosa_ de superioridad de sangre. Su padre también lo era. Tom se enteró, se molestó, les dijo que se metieran con él entonces, y luego comencé a _acosarlo_ cuando podía —se cubrió la boca con una fantasmal mano, al soltar otra risita—. Lo seguía a todas partes cuando teníamos días libres, es que era tan, _tan_ guapo. A él no le molestaba, estaría acostumbrado. Todo lo que dicen sobre él es verdad —lo apuntó con el índice, antes de agregar, en un tono más solemne:—, incluso que hablaba pársel.

—Y si hablaba pársel y descendía de Slytherin, encontró la Cámara —musitó él, ganándose asentimientos de parte de la fantasma—. La Cámara es real. Oh, Merlín, ojalá pudiera contarle a padre de esto…

—Ya debe saberlo. Un Malfoy, ¿no? Tienes cara de Malfoy —volvió a dar una vuelta alrededor de él, sólo que esa vez, Draco giró sobre su eje para no perderla de vista mientras hablaba—. Me acuerdo de Lucius, siempre estaba serio cerca de la chica Black. Todos los Sly lo sabían, y yo; yo era una excepción, _él_ me contaba todo.

—¿Por qué? —fue Harry el que preguntó. Ella sonrió, como si hubiese estado aguardando la pregunta durante todo el rato, lo que era probable que fuese así.

—Tom me enseñaba. Cuando descubrió que tenía problemas para controlar mi magia y siempre salía lastimada, él comenzó a ayudarme; a veces, probaba recetas de pociones y hechizos conmigo, se supone que me ayudarían —ella descendió de nuevo, apenas flotando un poco por encima de los tres—. Si le hubiese hecho caso, no habría muerto, pero era terca —liberó un suspiro dramático y largo—, y él se sintió mal, tan mal, que comenzó a visitarme todos los días cuando me convertí en un fantasma, y se dedicó a enseñarle a otros estudiantes a mejorar su control sobre la magia. Cuando tuvo una idea de dónde estaba la Cámara, me pidió que la viese por él.

—¿Dónde está entonces?

Myrtle señaló el lavabo.

—¿El lavamanos? —Harry parpadeó.

—Las tuberías —escuchó murmurar a su amigo—, donde los Gaunt escuchaban a la criatura. Está abajo del colegio, ¿no?

—Y se entra por el lavabo, ¿verdad? —Myrtle asintió a lo que la otra niña decía.

—Antes había una trampilla, pero cuando instalaron las tuberías, un Gaunt tuvo que esconder la entrada —la fantasma hizo un gesto vago, que podía darse a entender como su imitación de un encantamiento—. Tom decía que Slytherin lo creó, al principio, como un lugar de reunión para los Sly, les iba a enseñar _Artes Oscuras_ y otras cosas allí, antes de pelearse con los demás Fundadores. La criatura tendría que acabar con los nacidos muggle, pero a Tom no le parecía bien, no es que él no apreciara la sangre pura —mencionó, con un ligero ceño fruncido en su espectral rostro—, sólo que era prácticamente un mestizo. Habría sido ridículo que estuviese en contra de sí mismo; decía que sólo alguien de _muy_ baja autoestima intentaría destruir lo que es.

—Así que la Cámara es real, Tom Riddle la encontró, ¿y entró? ¿Qué era la criatura? —Draco insistió, sus ojos, muy grises y enormes, la observaban.

—Entró —ella asintió—. Él me dijo que era un Basilisco, yo nunca lo vi, pero me dijo que su cuerpo todavía estaba ahí, luego de que murió.

Observó a su amigo asentir, embelesado.

—¿Y por qué crees que esta es la pista para la última prueba? —le preguntó a Pansy, que se balanceó sobre sus pies.

—Porque reúne todo lo que hemos hecho. Un fantasma —señaló a Myrtle con un gesto que la abarcaba por completo, la fantasma dio una vuelta teatral en el aire—; ella asegura ser la única que sabe sobre esto, además del propio Tom, claro. Y una criatura mágica de categoría mayor a _XXX_ —apuntó al lavabo—, un Basilisco, que además es una serpiente, como el emblema de Slytherin, y fue dejada allí por Salazar —se encogió de hombros—. Cuestión de lógica.

Harry la miraba boquiabierto. No, él definitivamente _no_ hubiese pensado en eso. A su lado, Draco soltó un sonido que podía interpretarse como sorpresa.

—Pans, si fuésemos un Runespoor, tú serías la cabeza que piensa —declaró en un tono solemne, que hizo reír a la niña y la fantasma.

—¿Y ustedes dos cuáles serían?

Ellos intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

—Probablemente Potter sería la cabeza cariñosa que quiere acercarse a los humanos —se burló, el mencionado lo codeó y le sacó la lengua.

—Tú serías la que sisea e intenta morder a todos.

Draco se echó a reír, esa risa vibrante y clara que rara vez dejaba escapar, y fingió darle una mordida, chasqueando los dientes en el aire.

Por la insistencia de Myrtle, que se interpuso entre ellos y la puerta, chillando para que les contaran más de ambos y del mundo de los 'vivos', se quedaron a charlar durante un largo rato. Draco aprovechó de hacer, al menos, cinco preguntas más acerca de Riddle, que Myrtle le contestaba con entusiasmo, más que satisfecha por la repentina atención. Cuando volvían a las mazmorras en el sigilo que requería moverse fuera del toque de queda, y confesó que no conocía a ese Riddle, su amigo lo declaró una _"desgracia para los Sly" _y le prometió un libro que resumía las investigaciones por las que era más reconocido en la comunidad mágica mundial. Harry no entendió gran parte de lo que decía, pero Pansy asentía con una expresión conocedora, Draco hablaba sin cesar y no paraba de sonreír, y eso estaba bien. _En especial lo último_.

—_0—_

Al día siguiente, el sábado, Harry estaba acostado sobre su estómago cuando sintió la ligera quemazón del anillo, que advertía de la pronta reunión. Rodó para quedar boca arriba y se arqueó, observando hacia el escritorio donde Draco estaba terminando de escribir una carta, pero su amigo ya la había dejado de lado y tenía sus ojos puestos en él, a la vez que tocaba el anillo de tres bobinas, de forma distraída. Eran los únicos en el cuarto y la hora de la cena había pasado hace rato.

—¿Crees que la última prueba comience hoy? —le preguntó, mientras salía de la cama y se ponía de pie, deslizándose dentro de una de las batas gruesas que tenía que colocarse sobre el pijama, para no morir congelado cuando diese un paso en la Sala Común. El otro niño guardó el pergamino, la pluma, y lo imitó.

—Quién sabe —se encogió de hombros, pasándose una mano por el cabello, más por la costumbre que porque lo necesitase; no salía del cuarto sin haberse asegurado de estar bien peinado, lo que, de acuerdo a él, los diferenciaba en gran medida—, supongo que hablaremos de la pista que nos dieron para obtener la ventaja primero. Espero que sea nuestra, nos haría más fácil ganar.

—Ganaremos de todos modos —elevó el mentón en una réplica de su gesto tan característico, sintiéndose más _Slytherin_ que nunca. Le agradó ver que se reía al observarlo.

—Esa es la actitud, Potty.

Salieron del cuarto en una plática entre susurros, casi sin prestarle atención a su alrededor. Los estudiantes de segundo año llegaban a su propio ritmo, obligados a esperar que la sala se vaciase de los de cursos diferentes, para que uno de los Guardianes fuese por ellos.

Encontraron a Pansy en los sillones usuales, hablando en voz baja con Lucian. Draco se detuvo, los observó, bufó, y masculló acerca de personas que tenían extrañas amistades, mientras Harry se esforzaba por contener la risa.

Cuando sólo quedaron ellos, el pasadizo se abrió en el lateral de la pared, y Flint se asomó desde el tramo de escaleras, la antorcha verde en su mano. Les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que fueran detrás de él y avanzó por su cuenta, perdiéndose en las penumbras que guiaban hacia abajo. Los niños lo siguieron, Lucian cerró la marcha para sellar la entrada detrás de ellos.

Abajo, en el Salón, Hellen y Montague conversaban en voz baja, desde sillas que estaban cerca, una frente a la otra. Cuando percibieron su llegada, la muchacha calló y se enderezó, para darles las buenas noches con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Se sienten listos para la última prueba? —se puso de pie de un salto, lucía más como una niña entusiasta que como la bruja casi adulta que ya era. Por las caras expectantes del grupo, nadie tenía quejas al respecto—. Primero que nada, Lucian y yo queremos saber qué descubrieron nuestros equipos esta semana con las pistas que les dimos.

—¿Podemos empezar nosotras? —Daphne dio un paso adelante para atraer la atención hacia ella. Cuando recibió un asentimiento de Hellen y otro de Draco, sonrió y se dispuso a hablar—. Nuestra pista fue "bajo Hogwarts". ¿Sabían que hay una serie de túneles bajo el colegio? Es un sistema demasiado complicado, muchos creen que es sólo un rumor, dicen que fue construido para casos de emergencia, si había una explosión de magia o los muggles conseguían llegar al castillo y había que huir de las antorchas y la cacería. Sólo encontramos una entrada, llena de unas serpientes no muy amigables —las tres niñas se estremecieron de forma exagerada, ella se rio por lo bajo—. El resto parecía cerrado, no pudimos ir más allá. Tracey me estaba diciendo que parece un buen sitio para esconder algo.

—Interesante —Hellen tenía una sonrisa distinta, que le hizo pensar que, aunque era cierto que pensaba eso sobre los descubrimientos, estaban equivocadas en los que respectaba a la prueba—. ¿Y mis chicos qué?

Draco se irguió, levantó el mentón con ese aire altivo que le recordaba que era un heredero sangrepura, y esbozó la sonrisa encantadora que tenía prendadas a las chicas mayores. Fue más conciso, por lo que no era sorpresa que sus compañeros jadeasen o los observasen boquiabiertos después.

—Averiguamos sobre la Cámara de los Secretos —extendió los brazos, en un gesto dramático con el que solía acompañar los cuentos que se inventaba. Harry se mordió el labio para contener una sonrisa; junto a él, Pansy la disimulaba cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de la mano—, es real, tenemos una idea de dónde está. Claro que eso _no_ se los diremos.

Justo cuando Daphne estaba por empezar a hacerles preguntas, Hellen alzó una mano para pedir que cesasen los murmullos que la declaración generó, y se adelantó al grupo, recapturando su atención por completo.

—¿Por qué no vemos lo que opina nuestro invitado de esto? —el grupo se sumió en el absoluto silencio al escucharla, cabezas se giraron, todos buscaban con la mirada a la persona que estaría por llegar.

Un leve siseo les advirtió. Draco lo codeó y señaló la dirección de la que provenía el sonido. Desde el fondo del Salón, en el pasillo por el que se accedía a los cuadros más alejados, se arrastraba una serpiente larguirucha, delgada, de escamas verdes opacas, que destellaban en plateado. Se envolvió a los pies de Hellen, después zigzagueó hacia Lucian, y se detuvo frente al grupo, enrollándose para formar un círculo, elevando sólo la cabeza, en un movimiento oscilante y lento. Hubo algunos jadeos, más de uno dio un paso hacia atrás.

Draco, notó, observaba la serpiente con ojos enormes, brillantes y curiosos, los labios entreabiertos. Le recordó a la manera en que veía al Runespoor que encontraron en la Mansión en vacaciones, sólo que podía entender el encanto de aquella; tres cabezas, pequeña, se dejaba acariciar. La que tenían al frente debía medir más de tres metros en total longitud, y parecía poco dispuesta a convertirse en una amigable mascota.

—Les presento a _Roswine_ —Hellen hizo un gesto en dirección a la serpiente. Los niños la observaron como si se hubiese vuelto loca, por lo que sonrió—. Roswine, como la ven, es uno de los cruces más inusuales del mundo mágico; es mitad serpiente de agua, un cuarto Basilisco, sin los ojos mortales, y otro cuarto de _magia_ pura, generada a partir de una incubadora especial y muchas, _muchísimas_, pociones. Sólo un gran mago podría crearla, y más aún, adiestrarla _y_ conservarla.

—Y nuestro invitado, _definitivamente_, es un gran mago —le siguió Lucian, que alternaba la mirada de a ratos entre la enorme serpiente y los niños, aunque no estaba seguro de si era por temor a que les hiciese daño, a que uno se le acercase, o algo más—. _Étudiant immaculé_, le llamaron cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, Slytherin de pies a cabeza, hace honor a su linaje. Por favor, puede presentarse ya —se dio la vuelta, cruzándose de brazos e intentando disimular la risa—, van a pensar que estamos locos por traerles una serpiente sin dueño. No nos haga quedar mal.

Una risa suave le contestó; Harry sólo habría sabido compararla al sonido de un arpa, que había escuchado en el programa de radio de su madre.

Cuando una de las paredes se deslizó, revelando un agujero, que servía de pasadizo hacia alguna parte que no conocían, había una figura apostada en el umbral. Era un hombre alto, de piel pálida, el cabello oscuro, lacio y peinado con una raya en un lado, le formaba débiles ondas al alcanzar los costados de las orejas. Vestía de negro de pies a cabeza, una de esas túnicas costosas a simple vista que aprendió a reconocer por los Malfoy y Parkinson, y recorrió el Salón con una pasada de ojos calculadores.

Al sonreír, lo hizo de medio lado, ligero, sin mostrar los dientes. Pronunció palabras en una lengua extraña, tendiendo un brazo. La serpiente se movió hacia él, reptando encima y acomodándose cuán larga era sobre sus hombros, enroscando lo que le restaba del cuerpo a la altura de su abdomen.

Escuchó el grito ahogado de Draco, y de pronto, sentía su mano cerrándose y tirando sin fuerza de uno de sus brazos. Harry tuvo que contener la risa por su actitud impresionable, aunque tampoco se sentía capaz de apartar la mirada de la criatura que recibía un trato dulce del sujeto.

—Buenas noches —de regreso al inglés, su voz no dejaba de ser tranquila. Él caminó hacia el frente del grupo, mientras acariciaba la parte de abajo de la mandíbula de la serpiente—, para los que no me conozcan, me llamo Tom Marvolo Riddle, trabajo como pocionista y estoy especializado en _Artes Oscuras Internacionales_. Eso, básicamente, quiere decir que no les gustaría molestarme.

Algunos se rieron de la broma. Junto a él, Pansy lo observaba como si acabase de encontrarse con su mayor ídolo, la expresión de Draco no era tan distinta a la que tenía cuando hablaba de su padre o escuchaba con atención una explicación de Snape. Más allá, Tracey y Daphne incluso chillaron.

—¡Es Riddle, es Riddle!

—Señor Riddle, ¿me firma un autógrafo? Madre no creería que lo conocí —Zabini puso su mejor cara de inocencia, junto al tono de n_iño bueno_ con que convencía a los maestros cuando lo necesitaba, y estuvo a nada de juntar las manos en señal de súplica, cuando vieron a Tom encogerse de hombros.

—Si te acercas a mí _y_ a Roswine —hizo un gesto hacia la serpiente, que frotó uno de los lados de su cabeza redonda contra la mejilla de él—, te lo firmo.

Zabini empalideció. Entre los demás, se elevó un coro de murmullos, preguntas y alguna que otra risita.

Cuando atisbó un borrón de movimiento a su lado, era demasiado tarde. Pansy había corrido hacia adelante, se detuvo frente a Riddle, elevó los brazos al oír el siseo de advertencia de la serpiente, y pasó junto a ella para llegar al hombre, a quien saludó en voz baja. Tom pestañeó, arqueó una ceja, y se inclinó un poco para darle su atención, del modo en que había prometido.

Medio segundo más tarde, Draco lo soltaba y se movía hacia adelante también, más despacio, vacilante. Roswine se alzó más desde el hombro de su dueño y siseó algo que, por el tono, sonó como una especie de cumplido. La serpiente descendió y acercó su cabeza a él, sacando la lengua para probar el aire y rozarle una mejilla. Poco después, Daphne Greengrass y Theodore Nott se les unieron, pasando las manos por las escamas de la serpiente que, de hecho, parecía disfrutar la atención, y haciéndole preguntas al pocionista.

Cuando Hellen se aclaró la garganta para llamarles la atención, Tom hizo que su serpiente volviese a acomodarse sobre sus hombros y se irguió.

—Bueno, fueron más de lo que esperaba —admitió, de nuevo, con esa media sonrisa de labios sellados, y asintió hacia la muchacha—. Chicos, chicos, por favor, no tenemos toda la noche. Se supone que yo llego a Hogwarts mañana a primera hora, y antes de salir de los terrenos del castillo y fingir que nunca estuve aquí en secreto, tengo que hablarles de algunas cosas.

—El señor Riddle va a ser asistente en las clases de EXTASIS de _Pociones_ y _Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_ este año —explicó Hellen, antes de que el grupo se distrajera con cuestiones al hombre—, también dará algunas charlas a los estudiantes que van a presentar sus TIMO's, y estoy intentando convencerlo de que nos enseñe un poco en la Sala Común, en calidad de compañeros Slytherin —alzó la mano para pedir silencio cuando la reacción fue ruidosa y desordenada—, por lo que lo verán durante las próximas semanas por el castillo. No creo tener que decirles que, lo que pase aquí, aquí se queda, y no pueden mencionar que conocieron al señor Riddle antes de mañana, cuando lo presenten frente a todos los estudiantes, ¿cierto? —un coro de afirmaciones le contestaron, haciéndola sonreír—. Ahora sí, señor, dígales del reto que planeó y cuál de los equipos aventajados acertó, por favor.

—Bien, como la señorita Rosier dice, en vista de que tenía planeada esta visita a Hogwarts desde el año pasado, y por otros asuntos, se me complicó, hemos tenido tiempo suficiente para planear el reto, y se me dio a elegir qué sería. Por cuestiones sentimentales, decidí que la última prueba se daría en la Cámara Secreta —junto a Harry, Pansy ahogó un grito y se le colgó del brazo a su mejor amigo, hablándole en susurros contenidos y acelerados, que cesaron tan pronto como el hombre volvió a abrir la boca—. Lo que me resultó curioso, ya que los estuve viendo y escuchando desde mi escondite —ladeó la cabeza en dirección al pasadizo recién abierto, que nadie había visto hasta ese día—, es que ambos equipos tuvieron parte de la razón. _Sí_, la Cámara de los Secretos es real, _sí_, está aquí, y _sí_, también hay un complejo sistema de túneles bajo Hogwarts, que sirven para esconder cosas. Y eso es justamente lo que les vamos a pedir que visiten.

Con un movimiento rápido y fluido, se sacó la varita de la túnica que portaba, y realizó una floritura en el aire, que invocó un vial sellado con un corcho, de un líquido verde oscuro, de aspecto pegajoso y denso. La serpiente, Roswine, se removió sobre su hombro, como si quisiera ir por este.

—Esto es una de mis pociones, es segura, pero no está y probablemente nunca esté a la venta por un par de buenas razones. Da para tres sorbos, y con cada uno, te permite dar una única y concisa _orden_ en pársel —lo apuntó con la varita. El frasco levitó, girando, en dirección a ellos. Por reflejo, al ver que sus amigos lo observaban embelesados, Harry lo tomó—. Buen trabajo averiguando sobre lo que trataría el reto, Malfoy, Parkinson, Potter. Cuídenlo bien, porque lo van a necesitar allí donde irán.

Harry habría jurado que Pansy comenzaría a dar saltos en cualquier momento, Draco contenía el aliento.

—¿En qué consiste el último reto, señor Riddle? Explíqueles un poco mejor —lo instó la muchacha, que alternaba la mirada entre ellos y el hombre, con una sonrisa que irradiaba orgullo. Él asintió.

—Cuando me abrí paso en Hogwarts para venir esta noche, dejé algo _muy_ importante en la Cámara Secreta, y quiero que me lo devuelvan —habló, despacio, calmado—. Este objeto es uno que reconocerán nada más verlo, si es que son verdaderos Slytherin y merecen ser _Valiosos_ en la Casa. Pero aunque hace décadas que la Cámara, gracias a uno de mis antepasados, se ha vuelto un lugar seguro, no descarto el hecho de que pueda ocurrirle una o dos cosas..._extrañas_, al que se presente allí.

—El señor Riddle nos ha hecho el enorme favor de revisar la Cámara y asegurarse de que no puedan salir lastimados, ni entrando, ni ahí, ni una vez que salgan —aclaró Hellen—; sin embargo, habría sido demasiado sencillo ir, recuperar su objeto y volver, así que probablemente descubran algunos obstáculos en el camino. Ninguno de los Guardianes estará presente esta vez, pero cuenten con que tendremos un importante sistema de vigilancia puesto sobre cada uno de ustedes en el momento en que se acerquen a la Cámara. Las reglas son simples: no ser atrapados por profesores, no ser vistos por otros estudiantes, y nada de trampas.

—Ya que el señor Riddle permanecerá en el castillo hasta principios de junio, poco antes de que termine el año escolar, tienen hasta ese momento para devolverle su preciada posesión —añadió Lucian, con renovado entusiasmo—. El equipo que lo logre, automáticamente, pasará a formar parte del Salón de la Fama, sin importar los resultados que haya tenido en las primeras dos pruebas. Ah, pero se nos olvidaba —se inclinó hacia adelante, llevándose un dedo a los labios, como si fuese a contarles un secreto del que no podían hablar después—: para acceder a la Cámara por el medio tradicional, se necesita hablar pársel. Por supuesto que nuestro invitado, aquí presente, ha pensado en eso, y en alguna parte de los túneles subterráneos del colegio, habrán otro tipo de entradas disponibles en _ciertos_ momentos del día, que será trabajo de los otros tres equipos buscar. Yo no diría que poder entrar directamente es una gran ventaja, porque una _serpiente_ que anda por ahí me dijo que es la ruta con más obstáculos —dejó las palabras en el aire, a la vez que se encogía de hombros—. Y aquí entre nosotros, yo no quisiera tener tantos obstáculos en un reto que debo llevar a cabo _sin_ varitas.

Sus palabras levantaron un coro de murmullos y diferentes reacciones enseguida. Lucian sonreía al cederle la palabra a su compañera.

—Sí, oyeron bien. Lo más importante de este reto es que _no_ se pueden usar varitas, por lo que esperamos una verdadera muestra de astucia de los ganadores de este año.

—Yo les deseo suerte a todos —completó el propio Riddle, recorriendo al grupo con la mirada—, tenía tres años más que ustedes cuando entré la primera vez. Con poner un solo paso dentro a esta edad, yo diría que se merecen el respeto de gran parte de nuestra Casa. Además —torció la boca y frunció el ceño, en un gesto tan leve que resultaba casi imperceptible—, no recuerdo que mis pruebas fuesen _tan_ complicadas cuando estudié aquí.

Hubo algunas risas, más preguntas, y por fin, Zabini se animó a acercarse por el dichoso autógrafo. Harry miró a Draco, luego a Pansy; el primero apretaba los labios para contener una sonrisa y le arrebató el frasco de las manos, dispuesto a examinarlo por su cuenta, la niña aún observaba a Riddle con ojos fascinados.

_Algo_ le decía que la última prueba sonaba más fácil de lo que en verdad sería.

* * *

**Extra **

A Harry lo despertaron los débiles murmullos. Por lo general, tenía el sueño pesado, y que el dosel hubiese quedado abierto cuando se durmió, o que sus compañeros hablasen, aparentemente, no bastaba para generar alguna reacción de su parte. Esa noche no tuvo pesadillas, además, por lo que la razón de que hubiese girado sobre la cama y abierto los ojos, era más una casualidad que una cuestión planificada.

—...serpiente —decía. Una parte de su sistema, aún con la cabeza embotada y los párpados pesados, reconoció la familiar voz suave de Draco, en medio del lejano crepitar del fuego y el sonido de gotas que, a veces, procedía de todas partes y de ninguna cuando vivías en unas mazmorras bajo un lago—...serpiente...

El mundo era un oscuro borrón cuando se quejó, más para sí mismo, y tomó asiento sobre el mullido colchón. A tientas, buscó los lentes en la mesa de noche, y se los colocó sin cuidado, por lo que quedaron algo torcidos. Como bostezó al instante, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por acomodarlos.

El cuarto estaba apenas iluminado por un _lumos_ en la cama junto a la suya, que conservaba las cortinas de ese lado abiertas, como de costumbre. Más allá, la puerta del baño estaba cerrada, igual que el dosel de la cama que pertenecía a Nott, quien debía estar dormido, si era tan tarde como él creía.

Se frotó los ojos por debajo de los lentes, seguido de otro bostezo, y tardó un momento en enfocar la figura de Draco.

El niño-que-brillaba estaba sentado, de piernas cruzadas, encima de su cama. Sostenía la varita en una mano, era esta la que producía el haz de luz blanca que lo iluminaba, y frente a él, su conejo metamorfo agitaba las orejas largas para mantenerse en el aire, de ese modo tan extraño que lo hacía lucir como si volase.

—...serpiente —insistió en voz baja, trazando un contorno con la varita, ondulado; supuso que se trataba del cuerpo de uno de esos animales—. Leporis, serpiente. Ya hablamos de esto, te la mostré, son así- así —repitió, junto con ese movimiento de nuevo, pero cuando el conejo estuvo a punto de reproducirlo, tuvo algún error y retomó a su forma original, descendiendo hasta el regazo de su dueño, que bufó y le acarició la cabeza—. Rata fea, quiero una serpiente, _se_ una serpiente. Anda. Una serpiente grande y magnífica, como la del señor Riddle.

Harry no se dio cuenta de que sonreía al oírlo, debido al tono meloso con que se lo pedía, hasta que su amigo debió percatarse de que se encontraba despierto y giró la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Potter? Vete a dormir, vas a estar lloriqueando mañana temprano.

—Sí —reconoció, decidiendo que era mejor no hacer comentario alguno sobre lo que acababa de escuchar, y se recostó de nuevo, mirando hacia la cama de Draco—, tú también deberías dormir.

—No me digas qué hacer —espetó, pero también se acostó, cubriéndose con las cobijas, y se puso de costado, para ver hacia él. Estaban observándose desde las orillas de ambas camas, alrededor de un metro de distancia apenas separándolos.

Harry no pudo evitarlo, aun cuando se suponía que sí lo haría.

—¿Una serpiente? ¿En serio?

Draco bufó e hizo el ademán de arrojarle una almohada, a lo que él respondió riéndose y rodando, hasta caerse de la cama. Gimoteó por el golpe, su amigo aprovechó de darle varias veces con un cojín mientras estaba en el suelo, él lo jaló, y de algún modo, terminaron los dos cayéndose con un ruido sordo y gritos ahogados. No se detuvieron hasta que escucharon el arrastre de telas. Nott se asomó desde un costado de su dosel, preguntándoles si estaban peleándose _de nuevo;_ respondieron que no al unísono, regresaron a sus camas, y se hicieron muecas desde los diferentes colchones, compitiendo por quién contenía mejor la risa y quién hacía al otro reírse primero, hasta que se durmieron.

* * *

**Hay muchas cosas que amo de este capítulo, y ya que tenía tiempo esta semana (he hecho milagros con mi tiempo, se los juro), me dije "¿por qué no subirlo?". Últimamente me pregunto mucho ese "¿por qué no?", jAJAJAJA.**

**La verdad es que no quiero darles ningún spoiler, pero como se imaginarán, el próximo capítulo es de la última prueba. Si no me falla la memoria de cuando revisé mi listado y las notas, sólo quedan dos capítulos más para dar por finalizado el Libro 2, lo comprobaré este fin de semana de todos modos; de ser así, me gustaría tomarme la revisión con calma y ver si puedo subirlos seguidos la otra semana, porque van a querer matarme si los dejo en el final de capítulo que sé que se viene, jJDKDJD. Además, quiero subir el comienzo del Libro 3 antes de que acabe el mes (no sé si me tomaré un descanso de algunos días, para sólo escribir en lugar de actualizar…), porque ufff, lo van a amar muchísimo, lo presiento. Yo lo amo. Mi beta aún más.**

**Tomé la historia de Riddle y la convertí en esto, fue un proceso divertido, porque adoro jugar con ese personaje, djdkd. También me encanta la forma en que estos dos bobos estarían en la nada, de no ser por Pansy. A veces repaso los acontecimientos de toda la historia y me pregunto cómo habrían terminado juntos, de no estar ella en medio del trío inseparable. Y la verdad es que creo que no hubiese sido posible sin su cooperación ¿?**

**Ella merece mucho amor uwu**

**No alargaré demasiado esto, porque lo que se viene es todavía mejor. La revisión final del capítulo la llevé a cabo cuando no tenía luz (necesitaba distraerme del calor, djdkdk), así que puede que se me hubiese escapado un error en medio de mi irritación nocturna ¿?¿? de ser el caso, avísenme para corregirlo uwu**

**Y como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	28. 26 L2

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 2. **_**Harry Potter y la leyenda de Slytherin.**_

* * *

**Capítulo veintiséis: **_De cuando el trío de serpientes conoce a (y son asustados por) la serpiente mayor_

Los Slytherin celebraron durante semanas la llegada de Riddle. Con el antiguo estudiante de la Casa ayudando a los mayores con sus exámenes, dando charlas sobre magia en el patio durante los descansos, y paseándose por las mazmorras, a donde le asignaron un cuarto, las _serpientes_ se exigían _más_ que excelencia para agradarlo. Dos partidos de Quidditch ganados, los tenían en el primer lugar de la Copa de las Casas, las amonestaciones eran mínimas, y el que causaba que les quitasen puntos, se ganaba reprimendas de _todos_ sus compañeros.

No iban a perder. No cuando un profesor de los suyos estaba de visita.

Draco no podía ser una excepción al espíritu competitivo que se cernía en Slytherin, por supuesto.

Era temprano todavía, tenían un rato antes del toque de queda. Al día siguiente, un domingo, no tendrían que preocuparse por los implementos que requerían.

Pansy, a pesar de que tendía a evitarlo, había entrado al dormitorio de los varones, después de avisarle a Nott, para que preparasen lo que necesitaban. Tras leer cada libro de la biblioteca que pudiese al menos mencionar a Salazar, un Basilisco o la Cámara Secreta, enviaron a Lía por un ejemplar de _Criaturas que no querrás encontrarte_, de la Mansión Malfoy, Jacint les mandó dos libros, uno de rastreo y hechizos de defensa que no requerían varita, el otro una recopilación de mitos sobre Slytherin. Si no estaban listos para lo que iban a enfrentar, no sabía cuándo lo estarían.

Los dos se encontraban sentados en su cama, en extremos opuestos, los artículos se dispersaban sobre el colchón, algunos ya acomodados en una funda de cuero y una pieza cuadrada de tela gruesa, los maletines de piel de dragón aguardando a un lado.

—¿...quién lo va a llevar? —Pansy sujetó el gorro de Durmstrang, que Harry le dejó tomar de su baúl. Draco apretó los labios unos segundos, sopesando las opciones.

—Déjaselo a Potter —hizo un gesto vago con una mano, mientras que se inclinaba sobre el colchón, para terminar de enrollar una cuerda extensible, y la metía en su maletín—, nosotros usaremos uno de estos —con el índice, golpeteó la cubierta de un libro de protecciones, en el que encontraron, horas atrás, un encantamiento que desviaba los efectos de la mirada directa de un Basilisco.

—No estamos seguros de que sea un Basilisco —le recordó ella, a lo que sólo se encogió de hombros.

Draco guardó el libro de protecciones, bien cerrado por una correa con broche, y comenzó a envolver dos viales en tela también, para colocarlos a un lado. Llevaría una caja expansible mágica, guantes para los tres, unas pinzas, y una varilla de mezcla de pociones. No pensaba tocar _nada_ con las manos desnudas, una vez que hubiesen entrado a las tuberías.

—Piensa como Slytherin. Si yo pudiese poner un Basilisco para proteger algo, _definitivamente_ lo pondría.

—Es demasiado peligroso —aunque todavía no se mostraba de acuerdo, metió unos pergaminos y plumas al segundo maletín, junto a un desgastado cuaderno, que él prefirió no preguntar para qué lo llevaba; _cada uno con su tema_—, ellos dijeron que no nos lastimaríamos.

—Si no te acercas a su boca ni ves sus ojos, no te lastimas —levantó un bezoar de la pila de objetos, que había tomado de una de las visitas al laboratorio de Snape. Se lo mostró—. ¿Debería llevarlo?

Pansy arrugó la nariz.

—¿No es exagerar _demasiado_?

Él miró la piedra que repelía el efecto de la mayoría de los venenos, luego a su amiga; sólo por si acaso, decidió meterla también. Nunca sabía en qué problemas se podía meter Pansy. O Harry. _Sobre todo Harry._

Doblaron y deslizaron en los maletines túnicas gruesas, cubiertas de amuletos de calor y repelentes de agua, un par de zapatos de suela mágica anti-resbalante para cada uno.

Cuando el colchón sólo estaba cubierto por artículos que no consideraba necesarios, intercambiaron una mirada, asintieron, y regresaron lo restante a los baúles. Ambos maletines los escondieron debajo de su cama, antes de separarse, porque Pansy se marchó a su propio dormitorio y Draco se metió al baño, para darse una ducha y colocarse el pijama.

Sólo una semana antes, el equipo que Zabini lideraba, llegó a la Sala Común después del toque de queda, empapados y sucios, por haber estado investigando los túneles subterráneos en busca de las entradas. El de Greengrass tuvo más suerte, porque apenas se percataron de su regreso en el dormitorio de las niñas, pero fueron frenadas a mitad de camino por una criatura enorme que no pudieron identificar en la oscuridad.

Ellos eran más cuidadosos porque planeaban conseguir su objetivo a la primera. Draco _sabía_ que podrían hacerlo. Cubría la extraña sensación en su estómago con cientos de capas de seguridad, _porque eran los mejores_, y se concentraba en lo bien que se sentirían cuando estuviesen entre los retratos de los _Valiosos_.

Regresó al cuarto renovado. Harry había vuelto también; estaba de rodillas frente al baúl a los pies de su cama, haciendo quién sabe qué. Se acercó por detrás y le colocó ambas manos en los hombros, inclinándose por encima de él, para verlo introducir una carta más de su familia —o tal vez los Weasley— a la pila que tenía en una esquina del baúl. A veces se preguntaba por qué las guardaba.

—Pansy y yo vamos a jugar con los demás hoy —le avisó tras un momento, por lo que Harry se enderezó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándolo desde abajo. Le acomodó los lentes sin pensar, al tiempo que lo notaba fruncir apenas el ceño.

—Pensé que íbamos a salir, por el- uhm, ¿_eso_?

Draco arqueó una ceja ante sus balbuceos, hasta que se detuvo, resopló y se echó a reír, para después asentir.

—Sí, bien, juguemos.

—No te invité, Potter, qué engreído eres.

El aludido se volvió a reír y le dio un débil empujón mientras se levantaba, que en verdad no consiguió moverlo más de un centímetro.

—¿Sabes qué? Ron me preguntó por qué no fuiste a jugar ajedrez hoy —comenzó a decirle, en cuanto emprendieron el camino hacia la Sala Común—. Después empezó con que "no es que le interese, pero es tan extraño no vernos pegados, porque ya pensaba que éramos siameses" —imitó una voz gruesa, que en nada se parecía a la del chico Weasley; fue el mayor motivo de que Draco tuviese que apretar los labios con fuerza, para contener la risa.

—Me sorprende que Weasley conozca algo tan fino como los gatos siameses —elevó la barbilla, haciendo como si no hubiese escuchado lo demás. Antes de que el otro pudiese replicarle por su actitud, alcanzaron a Pansy en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea.

Los estudiantes de segundo, en compañía de algunos de primero y tercero que se fueron sumando en las últimas ocasiones, formaban un círculo de muebles en medio de la sala. Sus conversaciones eran murmullos, apenas superiores al crepitar débil de las llamas que no bastaban para mantenerlos calientes, pero cuando se reían, lucían menos como Slytherin y herederos sangrepura, y más como los niños de once a trece años que eran.

De cierto modo, a Draco le gustaba.

Cuando Daphne Greengrass lo veía y se le colgaba del brazo, anunciando con tono dramático que _por fin_ se les unieron, recordaba por qué se había rehusado a jugar la última semana.

—¡Yo voy, yo voy! —Harry, en el otro lado del sofá que ocupaban, se balanceó sobre él al dar pequeños saltos, haciéndolo rodar los ojos—. Verdad o no-verdad, bien, uhm, ayer, yo...

—_0—_

El domingo amaneció soleado, lo que ya era, de por sí, una increíble señal en aquel lugar perdido donde quedaba el colegio. Draco lanzó una almohada contra la cabeza de Harry para que se despertase, se cambió, cepilló los dientes y peinó; veinte minutos más tarde, cuando regresó junto a su cama y lo encontró aún dormido, abrazado al cojín que le arrojó, optó por el plan _B_, y le colocó a Lep encima. El conejo olisqueó, movió las orejas, comenzó a corretear por su pecho y rostro, dando lamidas y golpes sin fuerza con las diminutas patas que cambiaban de color.

En el momento en que Harry bufó y se sentó en el colchón, quejándose, el conejo se había transformado en cabello negro y crespo, que se confundía con el de su cabeza. Ya no resaltaban los ojos ni las orejas; Draco podía decir, si no hubiese sido muy extraño, que estaba orgulloso.

Mientras Harry se lavaba la cara y protestaba por lo fría que estaba el agua —_sí, la dejó helada a propósito, porque si hubiese estado tibia o caliente, se arriesgaba a que pasase el resto del día adormilado—,_ sacó los dos maletines de debajo de la cama, y se colgó la correa de uno. El otro se lo tendió al niño cuando volvió al cuarto, ya listo.

Salieron del dormitorio con ambos maletines disimulados por capas abrigadas. Pansy no estaba en la Sala Común; una de sus compañeras de cuarto, Tracey, les explicó que se había ido al Gran Comedor apenas se abrió, porque había dicho algo sobre querer hacerle unas preguntas al profesor Riddle mientras pudiese.

En una de esas charlas sin sentido mañaneras, en las que Harry se trababa con más frecuencia de la usual a causa del sueño, y se la pasaba frotándose los ojos por debajo de los lentes y desarreglándose más, se dirigieron al comedor. El castillo estaba casi desierto a esas horas, los pocos estudiantes que se animaban a salir del acogedor calor de sus camas tan pronto, lucían las caras largas y ojerosas de aquellos que se veían afectados por los exámenes, y los pocos que no, los observaban como si se preguntasen por qué en el mundo habrían dejado su cuarto tan temprano.

Antes de llegar a la puerta del comedor, una marea de azul y cobre pasó frente a ellos, distintas charlas de voces que no tenían nada que ver la una con la otra, tamaños, siluetas, cabellos. Los Ravenclaw, al parecer, eligieron ese día para levantarse más pronto de lo usual y aparecer en el comedor juntos.

Draco estaba logrando un grandioso trabajo de utilizar un escaso espacio entre el grupo de estudiantes y el marco de la puerta, para entrar sin tocar, ver o saludar a nadie, cuando Harry se detuvo frente a él, sonrió, y agitó una mano. La voz femenina que le contestó, le hizo saber que su escape resultaría imposible.

Era uno de esos momentos en los que quería tanto, _tanto_, maldecir a Harry.

Se giró, a tiempo para ver a una niña despeinada que se abría paso en la marea de Ravenclaw, acompañada por un muchacho mayor, otra de aspecto extranjero, y una muy, muy rubia, que le prestaba más atención al techo del comedor y los diseños de las columnas que al camino que recorría. No pudo evitar mirarla; de alguna manera, pareció darse cuenta, porque bajó la cabeza, esbozó una sonrisa, y asintió cuando le hizo un gesto para que se apartase, porque estaba a punto de chocar con otro de sus compañeros.

Luego fingió que no había pasado nada. Harry, por supuesto, estaba más concentrado en hablar con la _sangresucia_ que en lo que hacía, por lo que tampoco requirió un gran esfuerzo de su parte.

—...y Malfoy. _Malfoy_ —ella repitió, obligándolo a volver a ver en su dirección. Granger lucía igual de desaliñada y corriente que en el primer año, a lo que habría rodado los ojos, si no hubiese sido por las palabras que soltó después—, ¿no te gustaría venir a una de las reuniones del club de Astronomía? Pansy y tú todavía están invitados, vamos a ver la lluvia de estrellas en el patio, ya conseguimos el permiso.

Por reflejo, apretó la mandíbula. Cuando se aseguró de que no sonaría afectado en lo más minino, le soltó un:

—No voy a ningún lado con _sangresucias_, tengo mis principios —se dio la vuelta, obligándose a no dar pisotones, justo como deseaba, de camino hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Pudo escuchar a Harry regañarlo, llamarlo para que volviese, y después pidiéndole perdón a Hermione, que le contestaba con un _"está bien, sé que para él suena a un insulto, pero entenderá pronto que no lo es"._

Se sentó junto a Pansy, que había observado la escena mientras se tomaba su jugo, e hizo amago de toda su educación, para no cruzarse de brazos y permanecer enfurruñado por las siguientes horas. No porque le faltaran ganas.

En su lugar, se dedicó a untar mantequilla en una tostada, con una violencia mayor a la que la pobre pieza de pan podría merecer.

—¿Crees que podría formar un club de Astronomía de Slytherin con _sólo_ los nuevos ingresos de este año? —preguntó tras un momento, ganándose una sacudida de cabeza de su mejor amiga.

—Tal vez el próximo, Draco, a ellos no les gusta tanto como a ti.

—O podrías dejar de ser un idiota _y_ aceptar la invitación de Hermione y los demás Ravenclaw —justo fue el momento que Harry eligió para dejarse caer en el puesto frente a ellos. Draco bufó y apartó la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia la mesa de los Ravenclaw de forma tan disimulada como le era posible.

El grupo enorme que madrugó ya se había sentado. Charlaban, se pasaban las canastas de pan y los frascos de mermelada, se reían por lo bajo. Y estaba más que seguro que, al menos, la mitad eran _sangresucia_.

Por Merlín, su padre saldría de Azkaban _sólo_ para regañarlo, si se le ocurría hacer lo que se le acababa de pasar por la cabeza. O su tía-abuela, en el retrato, pondría en marcha algún mecanismo secreto de defensa que no le dejaría volver a entrar a las casas ancestrales de los Black. A Draco le encantaban esas casas.

Negando, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por dejar que Harry tuviese _tanta_ influencia en él, se dedicó a comer, luego a vigilar a Leporis, acurrucado en la maraña de cabello del otro niño, hasta que una lechuza voló hacia él.

El mensaje era más claro ese día: el pergamino constaba de un dibujo mágico de estrellas que atravesaban un cielo nocturno, muy colorido y realista.

_"Podemos ir juntos, si quieres ver la lluvia de estrellas"_

Él contuvo el aliento un instante, volvió a negar, y se guardó el pergamino en un bolsillo de la túnica, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas fijas e intrigadas de sus amigos.

No fue hasta después de haber terminado de desayunar, que se levantaron y comenzaron a deambular por el castillo. Recorrieron los pasillos aledaños al jardín interior, mientras cada uno se llenaba con los estudiantes que debían dejar la calidez de sus camas a cambio de no tener los estómagos vacíos, saludaron a algunos Slytherin cuando les pasaron por un lado, e incluso fueron a devolver un libro de Pansy a la biblioteca. Sólo cuando no había más estudiantes a la vista, estaban seguros de que se encontraban en el comedor o vagueaban por ahí, como era costumbre de un domingo por la mañana, llegaron al segundo piso y se escabulleron al baño de niñas que ya ni se utilizaba.

Myrtle estaba sentada en el marco de una ventana redonda, a varios metros de distancia del suelo, cuando se percató de su llegada. Con un chillido que lo hizo encogerse por reflejo, descendió hacia ellos, dando vueltas alrededor de Pansy y saludando con su vocecita aguda. La niña fue quien se encargó de hablar con ella, mientras que Draco se quitó la túnica, la dobló y dejó sobre uno de los lavabos.

Le pasó a Harry la túnica de cambio, los zapatos y guantes, y este le tendió el segundo maletín. Cuando se aseguró de que no haría un desastre con las cosas que cargaban, se cambió los zapatos y se puso guantes también.

—...uhm, no, yo diría que no —le contestaba Myrtle a Pansy, sin molestarse en bajar la voz; la última estaba de espaldas a ellos, colocándose la túnica cubierta de amuletos y amarrándose el cabello—. Él pasó por aquí, me dijo que se los recordara si venían cerca de la entrada. Yo los vi. Eran unos muchachos, había uno muy lindo con ellos, yo les dije que no podían ir más allá con las varitas, pero no me escucharon —se encogió de hombros—. Una barrera los hizo rebotar hacia atrás. No se puede entrar así, él se aseguró de eso.

Apenas terminó de ajustar la túnica, se pasó las manos por el cabello para mantenerlo hacia atrás, y se giró hacia su mejor amiga.

—Debe ser Nott, no lo vi anoche ni hoy en la mañana por ningún lado.

—¿Nott te parece _lindo_? —Pansy pestañeó.

—¿Comparado a Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle? Claro que sí.

La niña se rio por un comentario poco agradable de Myrtle, al que prefirió no prestarle atención. Draco rodó los ojos, se volvió a colocar el bolso colgado de un hombro, entrecruzado sobre el pecho, y dejó sus zapatos anteriores pegados al borde del lavabo, donde fuesen menos notables. El otro maletín fue a parar a manos de Pansy, que buscó dentro y sacó un frasco de líquido verde que le entregó. _La poción de Riddle._

—Myrtle —llamó en voz baja, el fantasma se balanceó hacia él, comenzando a girar a su alrededor. Decidió ignorar la incomodidad que lo incitaba a removerse y apartarse—, dices que está ahí, ¿cierto? —señaló el lavabo de grifos de serpiente con el corcho del vial. Ella asintió. Draco lo hizo también, se relamió los labios y miró a sus amigos—. ¿Lo hago?

Pansy respondió con un débil "sí". Harry asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Destapó el frasco, respiró profundo y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Lo cerró de inmediato.

No sintió ningún cambio.

—_No hace nada _—frunció el ceño. Estaba por apretar el cristal entre sus dedos, cuando escuchó el jadeo ahogado de Pansy.

—¡Pársel! ¡Hablaste pársel! Sonaste como él, es lindo, suena como un niño pequeño —Myrtle se reía y chillaba al girar en el aire. Draco parpadeó.

—Yo no...

—Sí, lo hablaste —Pansy susurró. Junto a ella, Harry volvió a asentir boquiabierto.

Cerró los párpados con fuerza un segundo, maldijo para sí mismo de un modo poco digno de un Malfoy, y lo abrió para darle un segundo sorbo.

_Una orden_, había dicho Riddle, sólo una.

Estaba seguro de que lo haría bien esa vez.

—_Ábrete._

Percibió un siseo lejano, vibrante. Luego el baño se inundó por un sonido de arrastre, cuando uno de los lavabos —no en el que tenían la ropa, por suerte— se deslizó hacia atrás, dejando un agujero en el suelo, que daba hacia un espacio oscuro, de piedra, donde se escuchaba un distante caer de agua.

Se asomó desde arriba, apenas inclinándose. No veía el final de la caída.

—¿Dices que una barrera rebotó a Nott por tener la varita?

—Sí, sí, uhm, Nott, sí —contestó Myrtle, levitando junto a él y mirando hacia abajo también. Draco asintió, despacio.

—Potter, préstame tu varita.

—¿Para qué? —a pesar de la cuestión, sintió la madera contra la palma cuando extendió el brazo hacia un lado, sin girarse—. Dijeron que no se pueden usar a...

Draco arrojó la varita por el agujero. Antes de que el dueño legítimo hubiese gritado por lo que hizo, oyeron un ruido de rebote, y la varita ascendió con rapidez, de vuelta hacia su mano. Se la tendió al otro niño, que se limitó a mascullar sobre lo _terrible_ que era y que tuvo que haber avisado si iba a usar la varita de alguien más para eso.

—Pansy, creo que nos pondremos los encantamientos aquí mismo —anunció, sacando su propia varita de la manga de la túnica con una floritura—. Usaremos la cuerda.

—¿Qué encantamientos? ¿Qué cuerda?

Pansy recibió el libro de protecciones cuando se lo arrojó, sacó la varita, y sin una explosión o muestra de dificultad, realizó una floritura que le iluminó los ojos en un intenso amarillo por un instante. Se lo regresó. Draco la imitó, mientras la observaba colocarle el gorro mágico a Harry, que comenzaba a hacer pucheros porque no le contestaban sus preguntas. Quería decirle que lucía menor de lo que era así, _y lindo_, pero se contuvo.

Deslizó la cuerda mágica del interior del maletín, que después cerró con su respectivo broche. La ató a la columna de uno de los lavabos, con un hechizo de reforzamiento, y tiró para probarla. Parecía estable.

—Potter —un débil "¿hm?" le respondió, y sintió la presencia que se colocaba a un lado de él—, baja tú primero.

—¿Y yo por qué? —se quejó en tono agudo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tienes sangre muggle en alguna parte, seguro sabes bajar escalando como ellos.

—Sólo porque mamá me llevó una vez —aclaró, arrebatándole la cuerda de las manos, y posicionándose de espaldas al agujero.

Se amarró la cuerda a la altura de la cadera, permitiéndole repetir el encantamiento para reforzar, y presionó la suela anti-resbalante de los zapatos contra el borde. Lo escuchó inhalar profundo.

—Espera —Harry frunció el ceño al oírlo, manteniéndose quieto, al tiempo que le quitaba la varita, de nuevo, para dejarla sobre la pila de ropa. Por costumbre, le aplicó también el hechizo que le sujetaba los lentes y los mantenían limpios, a lo que él asintió—. Ahora sí.

Con una floritura de parte de cada uno, Pansy y Draco terminaron amarrados también de la cuerda. Harry emitió un leve sonido de queja, se aferró a la cuerda, y saltó.

Draco se echó hacia adelante enseguida, buscándolo. Oyó sus pies al impactar contra la roca, unos metros más abajo. Harry alzó la cabeza hacia ellos, cambió el agarre sobre la cuerda, y dio otro salto que lo llevó a descender más.

—Comienzo a pensar que es una gran idea que te tengamos en el equipo, Potter —comentó con una media sonrisa, que no podía contener. Desde abajo, Harry le respondió de mala gana, aunque una risa ahogada que resonó con eco lo contradecía.

Draco fue el siguiente. Abandonó su propia varita en el lavabo, y aunque el corazón le bombeaba más rápido de lo normal y odiaba la idea de un sitio oscuro _sin_ la seguridad de la magia, se aferró a la cuerda e hizo lo mejor que pudo por imitar lo que el otro niño había hecho.

Estuvo a punto de resbalarse por pisar mal. Probablemente lo hubiese hecho, si no hubiese sido por la suela mágica del zapato. Al tercer intento, le agarró el _truco_, y Pansy se les unió, con un grito estrangulado cuando dio el primer salto y quedó colgando de la cuerda por unos segundos.

La piedra se convertía en una especie de pendiente que llevaba hacia abajo, resbalosa a causa de una reciente humedad, lo que les hizo más sencillo llegar al fondo. Harry estaba ahí para sujetar la cuerda por él y atraparlo cuando trastabilló. Ambos esperaron a Pansy para ayudarla y deshicieron los nudos de la cuerda manualmente. Bueno, _Harry_ los deshizo a mano.

Draco giró sobre sus talones, dándole un vistazo al sitio al que recién llegaron. Aquello no podía ser la Cámara; era todo roca, una cueva oscura y vacía.

_Casi_ vacía.

—Dra- Draco —la voz de su mejor amiga tembló, cuando la vio dar un paso hacia atrás, subiéndose al pie de la pendiente y tambaleándose hacia adelante, porque resultaba imposible que regresase caminando sobre esa inclinación.

Un siseo que provenía de todas partes al mismo tiempo lo tensó. Por reflejo, giró la muñeca y se preparó para apuntar, pero no había una varita que pudiese alcanzar su mano y ayudarlo a defenderse.

Se alejó también, despacio. Tal vez tembló.

Otro siseo.

Harry caminó de espaldas hacia ellos. Quedaron tan cerca de la pendiente como les era posible, las túnicas no se humedecían al contacto, las manos enguantadas se les resbalaban en la piedra.

Las serpientes, delgadas, largas, se movían hacia ellos. Amontonadas una junto a la otra, una encima de la otra, se mezclaban, se confundían con escamas de un idéntico negro-grisáceo, que las hacían ver igual que un cúmulo enorme.

Draco tragó en seco.

—Te- Tenemos que abrirnos paso —Pansy bajó una mano hacia su maletín y escuchó el familiar clic del broche abriéndose. Él asintió, tembloroso, y la imitó.

Tanteó el contenido del maletín a ciegas, hasta dar con la textura rugosa del cuero, y desenrolló la tela con un movimiento torpe. Cuando cerró los dedos en torno a un frasco, lo sintió frío, conocido, y nunca había agradecido más la crianza con Severus Snape hasta ese día.

—Atrás —extendió un brazo hacia un lado, manteniéndolos apartados—. Pansy, tú abres camino.

No esperó a oír el sonido afirmativo de su amiga, para quitarle el corcho al frasco y trazar un arco en el aire con la mano. El líquido verde claro y brillante salió en chispas que volaron hacia el conjunto de serpientes.

Ellas sisearon cuando el ácido las tocó. Algunas se echaron hacia atrás cuando se abrió un agujero en el suelo frente a cada una, otras se retorcieron al recibir el impacto.

_Y todas se molestaron por igual._

Pansy se abalanzó hacia adelante de inmediato. Tenía un libro grueso en la mano, con el que golpeó a las serpientes que se alzaron en su dirección. La mayoría se hizo a un lado y siseó al verla correr.

Empujó a Harry para que la siguiese.

Con su otra mano, destapó el segundo frasco e introdujo los dedos enguantados en el polvo que contenían. Cuando siguió a sus compañeros, corriendo, dejó una estela de polvillo celeste y un grupo de criaturas dormidas en el suelo.

Oh, Merlín, tenía que empezar a ser bueno con su padrino a partir de ese día. _Bueno de verdad_.

Algunos siseos los acompañaron incluso después de varios metros de haber avanzado a ciegas, pero no las serpientes que los emitían. Cuando localizaron un haz de luz, desde alguna dirección desconocida, se detuvieron en un irregular círculo.

Draco aprovechó el momento de paz para sellar ambos frascos y meterlos en sus mangas, donde habría dejado la varita en una circunstancia diferente. Sentir el peso ahí, de cierto modo, le devolvió la seguridad que sentía faltante.

Pansy miraba alrededor, en busca de un camino que se distinguiera en las penumbras, y él estaba por sacar el Apuntador para guiarse, cuando sintió el tirón leve que Harry le dio a su túnica. Vio hacia un lado, luego en la dirección en que apuntaba con el índice de la otra mano.

Sintió que el aliento se le atascaba en la garganta. Ni siquiera pudo llamar a Pansy para que lo viera también, pero tampoco fue necesario; al darse cuenta de que ambos estaban inmóviles, rígidos, y posiblemente pálidos a niveles antinaturales, ella misma se dio la vuelta. Tuvo que ponerse las manos en la boca para contener un grito.

Allí, extendiéndose más de lo que alcanzaba la vista, dentro de una especie de túnel que se apartaba de la cueva principal, yacía una piel enorme, gruesa, blanca. _Abandonada_.

Draco sabía de serpientes, porque las amaba. Sabía que cambiaban de piel, que tendían a crecer más después.

Definitivamente _no quería_ saber a qué clase de criatura pertenecía aquella.

—Basilisco —le recordó a Pansy, que se lo había negado sólo dos veces más esa misma mañana.

—Tal vez...sea del viejo...el que los Gaunt sacaron de Hogwarts —opinó, pero la falta de certidumbre en su voz le dejó claro que los dos experimentaban una línea de pensamiento similar, si es que no era la misma.

—Ojalá lo sea —susurró Harry, con los dientes apretados.

Cuando se recompuso, terminó de deslizar el Apuntador fuera de su túnica, y presionó uno de los interruptores en un costado, que hizo que los símbolos dentro se iluminasen con un tono de azul que no cegaba. Le llevó un momento a la flecha decidirse por una dirección, así que él abrió la marcha para los tres una vez que lo consiguió.

Caminaron por la húmeda cueva en un silencio que sólo era interrumpido por el chapoteo de sus pies en charcos, en una línea, él mirando al frente, sus amigos dando frenéticos vistazos a los lados.

La siguiente criatura llegó desde el techo, sin previo aviso. Ninguno la vio hasta que fue una sombra sobre sus cabezas y sólo pudieron apartarse, gritando, de la araña de tres metros y dieciséis patas peludas, terminadas en una forma más similar a las agujas que a las patas reales.

Buscó el frasco de somnífero en el maletín, se impregnó los dedos de polvillo, y lo lanzó contra la cara de múltiples ojos amarillos. El monstruo abrió la boca, adornada por colmillos gigantescos a ambos lados, y aunque pareció que bajaba la cabeza por un instante, no cedió al sueño.

—No funciona —empezó a caminar hacia atrás por reflejo. No veía a los otros—, no funciona, ¡no le hace nada!

En otra ocasión, se hubiese avergonzado de chillar. Creía que podía hacer una excepción esa vez.

Cuando el monstruo se cernió sobre él y su espalda chocó con una pared, cerró los dedos sobre el frasco de ácido, lo destapó, y arrojó una cantidad imprecisa del líquido al frente. La araña emitió un sonido horrible, tan agudo que sintió que los tímpanos se le rompían.

Atisbó movimiento a los costados. Pansy dio una orden severa, Harry se quejó. Un instante más tarde, sus amigos aparecían desde extremos diferentes del cuerpo gigantesco, junto a las patas, y jalaban de una cuerda extensible. La araña caía hacia el frente, con las piernas atadas.

Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse para que no le cayese encima. Jadeaba cuando alcanzó a los otros dos y masculló acerca de que _podían_ haberle avisado, antes de hacer eso.

—¿Así como tú me avisaste por lo de mi varita? —puntualizó Harry, dándole una palmada en el hombro, por la que se sacudió a modo de protesta. Él se rio sin aliento.

—Lo siento, Draco, no podíamos tener mejor señuelo que tú gritando y quemándole la cara —Pansy al menos tuvo la descendía de agachar la cabeza y lucir avergonzada; bien, sí, él hubiese hecho lo mismo, probablemente, sólo que _no_ tenía pensado admitirlo.

—Yo no los hubiese usado de señuelos así —elevó la barbilla, se fijó en la dirección señalada por el Apuntador, y se dispuso a continuar su camino.

Cuando un montón de arañas más cayeron del techo de la cueva, suspendidas por sus telarañas y de todos los tamaños, no habría sabido decir si primero volvió a gritar o echó a correr.

De cualquier forma, fue aquello lo que los llevó a la Cámara, a fin de cuentas.

—_0—_

Harry no se percató de que llegaron a su destino hasta que cayó sentado, jadeando, y vio a sus dos amigos detenerse, entre respiraciones agitadas y superficiales, y _nada_ los siguió desde la cueva. Podría haber llorado de alegría.

Primero, un nido de serpientes. Después, el conjunto de arañas. Luego cayeron por una pendiente similar a la que llevaba desde el baño de niñas, y antes de darse cuenta, se abrieron paso a una estancia amplia, de piedra, con un camino largo y ancho, rodeado de cientos, no, _miles_ de piezas de oro y plata, que dirigían al tallado de una cabeza enorme y barbuda.

—Es Slytherin —explicó Pansy, en un susurro contenido, los ojos le brillaban—. Llegamos a la Cámara.

De pronto, la niña comenzó a dar vueltas y se echó a reír, una risa clara y melodiosa. Cuando se detuvo, fue para dar pequeños saltos y apuntar con un dedo enguantado los objetos que bordeaban el camino.

—Alguno de esos debe ser lo que buscamos, vamos, vamos, ¡vamos!

Harry utilizó la mano que Draco le tendía para ponerse de pie. Se dividieron en tres direcciones diferentes, luego de una breve seña y varios asentimientos, para que les fuese más sencillo buscar el tesoro de Riddle.

El problema fue que, en cuanto uno de ellos se agachó y tocó lo que se veía como una copa dorada, esta se sacudió, y una idéntica brotó a un lado. Cuando él la sujetó, no ocurrió nada más, y frunció el ceño al dar un vistazo alrededor.

Pansy, que estaba arrodillada en el suelo, observaba con ojos horrorizados un conjunto de monedas de plata que no hacían más que multiplicarse la una sobre la otra, y cada vez que se rozaban, generaban otro par de ellas. En el lado opuesto del camino, Draco, que estuvo de cuclillas, acababa de caer sentado en el suelo, a causa del montón de colgantes que se apilaban frente a él, creándose más sin cesar.

A pesar de que los objetos dejaron de reaccionar a Harry, la mitad del camino estuvo repleto en cuestión de unos segundos, y los tres se reunieron en el centro, dando tumbos.

—¿Qué...?

—Algún tipo de maldición de resguardo —Pansy cortó cualquier intento que podía tener de hacer una pregunta. Estaba por abrir la boca, cuando Draco fue el que señaló el gorro que llevaba.

—Está en funcionamiento —susurró—, tiene- la estrella, se encendía cuando Jacint lo usaba...

Pansy fue quien lo captó primero. Lo sujetó de los hombros, observó la pieza de ropa.

—¿Se multiplican cuando lo tocas?

Giró la cabeza cuando escuchó un sonido lejano de arrastre, roce de piedras. La boca de la cabeza tallada de Slytherin se estaba abriendo, _algo_ se deslizaba dentro.

—Harry —Pansy apretó sus hombros para hacer que volviese en sí—, ¿los puedes tocar sí o no?

—S-Sí —balbuceó. Al siguiente sonido, un siseo vibrante y largo, los tres miraron a la cabeza tallada.

—Búscalo tú.

—¿Qué? —ella lo soltó, le murmuró algo a Draco, que asintió y se alejó al mismo tiempo que la niña—. ¡No! Oigan, ni siquiera sé qué es, son ustedes los que leen y- todo eso.

—Eres un Slytherin, ¿no? —Draco lo miró por encima del hombro, encogiéndose de hombros—. Piensa como uno.

Harry todavía observaba boquiabierto en su dirección cuando descubrió lo que se deslizaba fuera de la cabeza tallada.

Era la serpiente más grande que había visto alguna vez. De piel rugosa, de un gris feo, con ojos cubiertos de párpados dobles y una mandíbula descomunal, de la que sobresalían dientes afilados arriba y abajo.

Escuchó, a lo lejos, a Pansy diciéndole a Draco que tuvo razón todo el tiempo, con una voz temblorosa y ahogada. Podría haber sonreído, si la situación hubiese sido diferente.

Le llevó un momento reaccionar y correr de regreso hacia los conjuntos de objetos, que no paraban de crecer y mostrar los mismos una y otra vez.

_Tenía que pensar como Slytherin, sólo pensar como un Slytherin._

Él no creía ser un _buen_ Slytherin.

_Pero tendría que serlo ese día._

Se obligó a respirar profundo, lento, y se puso de rodillas para apartar los objetos de oro y plata con ambas manos, desenterrando los pocos que no se multiplicaban y lucían diferentes al resto.

Copas pequeñas, como las del Gran Comedor, colgantes, anillos, piezas de leones, tejones, aves para decoración, broches, pasadores de cabello.

¿Qué querría Riddle? ¿Qué elegiría Riddle?

¿Qué era _tan_ Slytherin para haberlo puesto como el objetivo de un reto?

Se estremeció cuando escuchó un grito agudo. Volvió la cabeza.

Pansy acababa de meterse en un túnel enrejado, de las cañerías, y corría a trompicones, dando vistazos fugaces hacia atrás. Sus pies generaban chapoteos en el agua del suelo, sus gritos hacían ecos. El Basilisco que la seguía tenía ojos amarillos y brillantes, entrecerrados, un lado de su boca estaba agrietándose por el efecto del ácido que Draco cargaba encima.

El propio Draco estaba casi escalando sobre una montaña de objetos, que no dejaba de crecer, y jadeaba, las manos colocadas sobre las rodillas, la cabeza apenas levantada, sus ojos seguían el movimiento de la serpiente gigantesca y la niña.

Harry nunca se hubiese esperado que se pusiese las manos alrededor de la boca, a modo de altavoz, y gritase.

—¡Por aquí, monstruo estúpido! ¡Serpiente tonta! ¡Por aquí!

Su voz hizo ecos en el lugar. Draco se cubrió los oídos después. A lo lejos, notó que Pansy se detenía, con los ojos cubiertos, y la serpiente se tomaba un momento, antes de girar y atravesar uno de los agujeros sin rejas que daba a las salidas.

Se dirigía hacia él.

Draco tomó tantos objetos como pudo entre sus dos brazos y echó a correr lejos, rodeando los bordes de la Cámara. Dejaba tesoros a su paso, ruidos metálicos producidos al impactar el suelo y rodar en los charcos, y el Basilisco los seguía todos.

Harry se obligó a prestar atención a los objetos, a rebuscar, a fijarse en los detalles. Sus manos temblaban, dejaban caer cada pieza. Sus ojos no dejaban de desviarse hacia donde estaban sus compañeros.

Pansy se había escabullido entre dos barrotes que mantenían una distancia considerable entre sí, recolectó tesoros que no dejaban de multiplicarse, y echó a correr en la dirección opuesta a la de Draco. Ella también dejaba caer las piezas con cada paso. El Basilisco se movía en dirección a un sonido, luego al otro, los siseos sonaban más enfadados; ninguno de los niños lo miraba más tiempo del necesario.

Harry habría jurado que acababa de ver un brillo púrpura, que era diferente al de los demás tesoros, cuando el Basilisco se abalanzó sobre Pansy, cansado de juegos.

Draco gritó. Él gritó. Pansy, _muy probablemente_, también.

—¡No la toques, no la toques, no la toques! ¡No la toques! ¡No- toques- a- mi- amiga! —objetos atravesaban el aire en todas direcciones, arrojados desde la distancia hacia el cuerpo del Basilisco. Draco casi se tropezó al correr hacia la criatura para recapturar su atención.

Tan pronto como el Basilisco se giró hacia el niño, este empalideció y corrió en la dirección opuesta. Pansy intentó la misma táctica de molestarlo tirándole los tesoros, pero no funcionó esa vez.

Harry acababa de perder la pieza que se distinguía del resto. Temblaba más, el metal se le resbalaba. No podía apartar la mirada de la enorme serpiente que arrinconaba a Draco contra una de las paredes, el corazón le bombeaba tan rápido que habría jurado que se le saldría del pecho.

Cuando el Basilisco abrió y cerró la boca, su mandíbula emitió un chasquido terrible. Draco estuvo fuera de su campo de visión por una milésima de segundo.

Después la serpiente siseó y se sacudió, dándose la vuelta, y localizó al niño sostenido de uno de los costados de su cabeza, donde los colmillos no podían alcanzarlo. No estaba seguro de cómo se mantenía suspendido, sólo podía ver que intentaba escalar hacia la parte más alta de la cabeza, mientras el Basilisco no dejaba de retorcerse para sacárselo de encima.

—¡Harry! —Pansy lo llamaba. Ni siquiera miró hacia ella más de un instante—. ¿Lo tienes?

—¡Aún no! —atinó a balbucear, obligándose a seguir escarbando entre los tesoros.

Cuando Draco alcanzó la cabeza del Basilisco, afincó las rodillas encima, y comenzó a agitarse con cada sacudida que este daba. Iba detrás de Pansy, ahora que lo daba por perdido, y no podía dejar de prestarle atención a su letanía de _"nonononononono_" y los _"Merlín bendito, ¿qué estoy haciendo?"_ cada vez que estaba a punto de caerse por un giro brusco. Los siseos llenaban la Cámara.

—¡Harry James Potter! —lo apremió su amiga, con un grito que bastó para callar los demás sonidos por unos segundos. Tuvo un momento de más temor hacia ella que al Basilisco, y se enfocó en dar con el tesoro.

_Piensa como Slytherin, piensa como Slytherin, piensa como Slytherin._ ¿Dónde esconde las cosas un Slytherin, cuando _no_ quiere que nadie las vea?

_Donde pueda tomarlas fácilmente_. La respuesta era tan obvia.

En medio del caos de la Cámara, recordó uno de los escenarios más comunes dentro del dormitorio de los varones: Draco, arrodillado en el suelo, guardando cartas y notas en un cofre, _dentro_ de su baúl. Justo donde se suponía que guardaba _todo_. Nada de trucos especiales, nada de artilugios, sin escondites que supieran un esfuerzo mayor, y cuando lo necesitaba, sólo debía tomarlo.

_Oculto a simple vista, donde nadie más lo encontrase._

—No está aquí —al decirlo, supo que no era una conjetura. Era una certeza. Si Draco escondiese un tesoro, lo haría así; si Pansy lo escondiese, lo haría así; si él lo escondiese, _definitivamente_, lo hubiese hecho así—. ¡No está aquí, Pans!

Se puso de pie tan rápido como podía. Los tesoros no dejaban de multiplicarse, desde que fueron tocados por sus compañeros; todo el camino estaba repleto, el tumulto crecía en forma de colinas, el Basilisco los desplazaba al serpentear, pero ellos tendrían que atravesarlos igual que lo harían con capas de nieve, o abriéndose paso a patadas.

—¿Cómo que no está? —Pansy lloriqueó, desde la cima de una de las montañas crecientes de objetos, donde tenía a ambos a la vista.

—¡No está! ¡No es aquí, es demasiado fácil!

—¡Potter, yo no le veo _nada_ de fácil a esto! —le espetó Draco, jadeante, aferrado con ambas manos a la parte superior de la cabeza del Basilisco. Acababa de jalarlo para que no se acercase más a Pansy, y lucía como si se fuese a caer en cualquier momento.

Pansy se pasó las manos por el cabello. No dejaba de alternar la mirada entre ambos, el pecho le ascendía y descendía de forma irregular.

Si no estaba con el resto de los tesoros, ¿_dónde_?

Detuvo sus cavilaciones cuando un sonido de cristal rompiéndose hizo ecos en la Cámara. Se giró hacia el sonido. La voz le tembló al hablar.

—Draco- ¿qué fue eso?

Escuchó un quejido ahogado del otro niño.

—Se me- acaba de caer el- ¡último sorbo de la poción de pársel! —se deslizó hacia un lado en un movimiento brusco, quedando colgado de una mano. Le pareció que rebuscaba dentro del maletín con la otra, mientras se balanceaba.

Hubo un grito, apenas perceptible bajo un siseo agudo, cuando el Basilisco se removió y Draco cayó hacia el suelo. Un rastro de sangre, demasiado oscura para ser humana, le cubría una mano y la manga de la túnica.

—¡Lo encontré! —jadeó, arrastrándose por el suelo con manos y rodillas cuando el Basilisco intentó arremeter contra él de nuevo— ¡está dentro! ¡Dentro de él, en su cabeza! ¡Es algo brillante! ¡En la boca, en la boca…! ¡Es hueco, literalmente hueco!

El Basilisco volvió a sisear de la rabia. Uno de sus ojos se había convertido en una masa grumosa, rojiza y blanquecina, una varilla estaba incrustada en el medio. Harry lo observó boquiabierto, hasta que comprendió qué era.

—¡Le metiste esa _cosa_ en el ojo! ¡¿Te volviste loco?!

—¡No tenía de qué agarrarme, me estaba- cayendo! —se interrumpió por otro grito cuando el Basilisco lo alcanzó, el tiempo de reprimendas quedó en el olvido.

Estaba tirado en el suelo, boca arriba, la respiración irregular lo sacudía. La serpiente gigantesca se cernió sobre él, la boca abierta, el ojo que le quedaba fijo en la figura que lucía diminuta bajo su presión.

—¡Draco, los ojos!

Ocurrió demasiado rápido.

Harry echó a correr hacia ellos. Draco intentaba cubrirse la cara, haciendo una "x" con ambos brazos, y se arrastraba, en vano, tan lejos como podía del alcance de la descomunal mordida. Pansy estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con un cuaderno desgastado por debajo de las manos.

Se escabulló por debajo del cuello del Basilisco, que refrenó su mordida ante la intrusión repentina. Draco lo miró con ojos muy enormes, el gris pálido tornándose de un color que no le pertenecía.

—_Loan._

Hubo un estallido de magia que condensó el aire, haciéndolo difícil de respirar, un destello dorado que lo obligó a apretar los párpados, un chasquido. Luego oscuridad.

Harry se encontró en medio de un vacío, preguntándose qué acababa de pasar, hasta que distinguió un débil resplandor verde que flotaba cerca de él. Estiró la mano hacia arriba para tomarlo. Estaba seguro de que acababa de sentir una punzada de dolor, pero tan leve, tan distante, que ni siquiera habría sabido identificar de dónde provenía.

Cerró los dedos en torno a un medallón, sentía los relieves del tallado contra la palma.

Hubo otro chasquido, después una rendija de luz que se expandía frente a él. Le costó un momento reconocer que se hallaba _dentro_ de la boca del Basilisco, parado en la lengua, rodeado de colmillos. Draco estaba del otro lado, empujando hacia abajo la mandíbula, sus ojos regresando al gris que acostumbraba tener, Pansy empujaba hacia arriba, para mantener separadas ambas partes.

Harry levantó el puño en que tenía el colgante y pudo haber llorado de felicidad. Salió tambaleándose, tropezando con las hileras de dientes que le cercaban el paso al exterior. No quería respirar más de lo necesario para no percibir el aroma fétido del aliento de serpiente.

En cuanto dio un paso afuera, dos pares de brazos lo rodearon y sólo pudo quejarse por lo bajo ante los apretones. Pansy se apartó para examinarle el rostro, y fuese lo que fuese que iba a decir, calló cuando escucharon un sonido de arrastre y un aplauso.

Harry frunció el ceño. Su visión se nublaba.

El Basilisco, a sus espaldas, era una serpiente enorme de piedra. Draco aún lo tenía sostenido cuando miraron hacia la estatua de Slytherin.

Los tesoros que se multiplicaban desaparecían. La boca del mago se abrió de nuevo, para revelar unas escaleras, y el profesor Riddle acababa de llegar al final de ellas. Tenía una mirada fría, una sonrisa de labios sellados, y era quien aplaudía.

Estaba seguro de que habló cuando abrió la boca y empezó a caminar hacia ellos, pero los sonidos eran distantes, difusos.

_Y tenía frío._

Se apoyó en Draco cuando sintió que se iba de lado. Él también le habló. _Tampoco lo entendió_.

Cuando las rodillas le flaquearon, no hubo impacto doloroso contra el suelo porque tenía ambos brazos a su alrededor, pero el niño lo veía desde arriba, horrorizado. Harry siguió la dirección tomada por sus ojos, para encontrarse con una 'cosa' blanca amarillenta que sobresalía de una de las mangas de su túnica, rodeada por un rastro casi redondo de algo oscuro y posiblemente húmedo.

Parpadeó. Tenía sueño.

_¿No lucía como un colmillo?_

Un segundo antes de que se desplomase, habría jurado que escuchó a Draco gritar su nombre. Pero era imposible, porque él no lo llamaba _Harry_.

Y si hubiese sido así, probablemente era la primera vez que lo hacía.

* * *

**;)**

**Tengo que admitir que esta parte fue una de las primeras cosas que planeé cuando tuve la idea de la historia en sí. Me encanta imaginarme a Draco sosteniéndose del Basilisco, Pansy usando magia libremente y Harry en pánico ¿?**

**Además, se me hizo súper divertido escribirlo, jajaja. Es un capítulo todo agitado, caótico y loco.**

**¡Recuerden que los juegos están diseñados para que los chicos no puedan salir lastimados! La mala suerte de Harry…bueno, ese es otro tema ¿?¿?**

**Explicaciones en la siguiente parte, que subiré ya mismo ;)**


	29. 27 L2

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 2. **_**Harry Potter y la leyenda de Slytherin.**_

* * *

**Capítulo veintisiete: **_De cuando hay problemas (pero también una confesión)_

Harry distinguía el ruido de una discusión, aun con los ojos cerrados. Era lejana, pero de cierto modo, familiar; al menos, la voz que hablaba en susurros contenidos y siseaba, era una que conocía bastante bien.

—¡...absolutamente irresponsable, incorregible, estúpido, imprudente! ¡Siempre has sido igual, Tom!

—...te juro, Severus...—contestaba el otro. No elevaba el tono, incluso cuando recibía gritos a cambio—...no era nada grave, tendría que haberlo dejado _días_ para que surtiera efecto, estaba ahí mismo, no se me ocurrió que...

—¡...uno de mis _Sly_, Tom! ¡Podría ser el chico Potter, o Draco, o incluso los descerebrados de Crabbe y Goyle, siguen siendo _mi_ responsabilidad! ¡No acepté que hicieras tus tonterías aquí para esto, mis chicos no serán parte de tus experimentos! Idiotas o no, ¡están bajo mi cuidado! ¡Y más aún Potter, que no tiene nada más que aire en la cabeza!

—...no era nada de eso, sabes que más de la mitad de lo que puse en la Cámara eran ilusiones, Sev...

—¡...las ilusiones no te envenenan! Digas lo que digas sobre que el veneno era falso y tenías un reactivo para curarlo de una vez, ¡cruzaste una línea, Tom Marvolo Riddle!

Cuando la segunda voz se enojaba y explotaba también, una tercera los hizo callar. Harry, desorientado y con los párpados pesados, encontró más entretenido retorcerse en la suavidad y calidez que lo rodeaba, después mover la cabeza más cerca de las caricias que le removían el cabello. Eran dedos fríos, pequeños, delicados. Lo hacían sentir que _nada_ podía ir mal.

Abrió los ojos a duras penas. No llevaba lentes, así que el mundo era un borrón sumido en la oscuridad, el resplandor verde de las antorchas de las mazmorras iluminaba apenas una porción del lugar.

Reconoció a Draco por el cabello rubio platinado, reluciente incluso en las penumbras. No había estado tan convencido de que _brillaba_ en años.

Tardó un poco más en orientarse. Debía encontrarse de vuelta en su cama, en el cuarto de los varones de segundo año, con unas cobijas extra encima, por la manera en que no sentía ni un ápice del frío usual allí abajo. Draco estaba a un lado del colchón, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo doblado, el otro estaba extendido hacia él. Era el motivo de las caricias que sentía.

Al saberlo, se acercó más. Los ojos grises se movieron en su dirección, era casi imposible que notase el revoloteo de sus pestañas al enfocarlo. Odiaba estar sin lentes, tal vez un poco _más_ de lo usual.

—Hola —su voz sonó rasposa, incluso a sus oídos. Cuando hizo el ademán de sentarse, una mano fue a parar a su hombro y lo hizo bajar. Junto a él, Draco se sentaba. No se molestó en cubrirse la boca al bostezar, y por primera vez, su amigo no le reprendió la falta de modales; eso sólo le advirtió de lo grave de la situación—, ¿me morí?

La risa de Draco fue ahogada y temblorosa, pero dentro de ello, genuina. Lo vio negar, a duras penas.

—No seas estúpido, Potter —tuvo la impresión de que se inclinaba sobre la cama, hacia él, o se movía de alguna manera; no pudo distinguirlo—. Necesitas descansar un poco más, tenemos libre hoy y mañana en Slytherin gracias a ti, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué? —intentó fruncir el ceño, y se percató de que le dolía un poco la cabeza.

—Dumbledore dijo "festividad de Slytherin a causa de Riddle" —bufó—, pero mi padrino y Pansy dicen cosas más interesantes. No puedes salir de la cama hoy, de todos modos.

Harry lloriqueó por lo bajo, aunque no iba a negar que la comodidad de la cama le daba pocas ganas de levantarse.

—¿Y si me da hambre?

—Le pediré comida a Lía.

—¿Y si quiero ir al baño? —susurró, más bajito.

—Te esperaré aquí.

—Pero...

—Sh —cuando el mundo se hizo más oscuro, sintió un tacto suave contra sus párpados, a lo que reaccionó de inmediato. Draco volvió a acariciarle el cabello después de haberle cerrado los ojos—. No me moveré de aquí, pide lo que quieras cuando lo necesites. Tienes que dormir más.

Harry querría decir que se quejó, que se resistió. Que, al menos, lo intentó.

La facilidad con la que las caricias en la cabeza y la calidez de las cobijas lo durmieron, debió ser tachada de injusta.

Tuvo un sueño agradable que no recordó después.

—_0—_

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, las antorchas iluminaban un poco más. Draco había cumplido su promesa a grandes rasgos; continuaba justo donde estaba cuando le cerró los ojos, un brazo extendido, sus dedos cerrados en torno a una muñeca de Harry, para atisbar cualquier movimiento brusco, pero volvía a tener la cabeza apoyada en el colchón, la respiración pausada y profunda de alguien que dormía.

Cerca de ellos, había una silla donde estaba alguien más. Debido a la falta de lentes, no reconoció a Riddle hasta que este le tendió las gafas y se las puso.

El hombre tenía los tobillos cruzados y leía un libro, con aires de aparente despreocupación. Se tomó su tiempo para colocar un marcador en la página que ojeaba, lo cerró, y unió las manos sobre el regazo al contemplarlo.

—Buenas noches, señor Potter. ¿Puedo decirte "Harry"? —él asintió sin pensar, lo que le ganó un amago de sonrisa del otro. Tenía un aspecto exhausto, en medio de su calma superficial, y cuando giró apenas el rostro, divisó una quemadura que le atravesaba la mitad de la mejilla derecha y parte de la nariz, igual que lo haría la línea de una cortadura reciente. Debió ser muy obvio al observarla, porque Riddle la tocó con la yema de sus dedos y musitó un débil "oh"—. Eso, sí, me lo hizo la señorita Parkinson en la Cámara.

—¿Que Pansy qué? —lo miró, boquiabierto, incapaz de imaginarse a su amiga, a la niña dulce que conocía, lastimando al asistente de los profesores, o a cualquier otra persona, de ese modo.

—Bueno, Harry, te has perdido de algunos detalles —señaló, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

El niño se mordió el labio inferior, arrugando el entrecejo sin darse cuenta, al esforzarse por recordar. _Draco_. Lo último en su memoria, era Draco llamándolo.

No estaba seguro de que no hubiese sido una alucinación o parte de un sueño.

—El Basilisco —comentó, en cambio—, la Cámara de los Secretos. Un collar, creo.

Riddle asintió.

—Pasaron los obstáculos que dejé en la Cámara para la última prueba —explicó, despacio—. El Basilisco era una réplica del original, una reconstrucción mágica, al que le di el veneno _no_ letal y algunas características de Roswine. Aquí, entre nosotros, me robé la idea de una máquina muggle que vi hace unos meses en un museo; nunca los hubiese dañado.

Harry arqueó las cejas sin notarlo. De reojo, dio un vistazo a su brazo. No había podido comprobar cómo estaba o hacer preguntas sobre su estado cuando despertó junto a Draco, así que la última vez que lo había visto, un colmillo aún sobresalía de su piel y ropa; ahora, por debajo de un pijama blanco, como los que se utilizaban en la enfermería del castillo, no encontró nada merecedor de más atención de lo usual. Se preguntaba si lo habrían llevado con Pomfrey.

Riddle pareció leerle el pensamiento, o al menos, reconocer cuáles podían ser sus dudas.

—Meter el tesoro en su boca, _probablemente_, no fue una de mis mejores ideas —añadió, tras un rato, aunque su tono tenía cierto deje vacilante, que le hizo pensar que lo decía a causa de las reprimendas y consecuencias que tuvo, no porque le disgustase después de haberlo puesto en marcha—. El falso veneno tenía propiedades adormecedoras nada más, no contaba con que un colmillo fuese a cortarte así. Si algún estudiante lo rozaba, tenía una contramedida en uno de mis bolsillos, que lo despertaría en unos minutos. Tú te lo _clavaste_ —frunció apenas el ceño al recordarlo, como si hubiese _algo_ demasiado extraño en el asunto para dejarlo pasar—. Tampoco preví que un estudiante se fuese _meter_ a su boca, supongo. Eso fue…interesante de ver.

—No predijo unas cuantas cosas —no pensó antes de hablar. Se mordió el labio tan pronto como lo había soltado.

El profesor Riddle arqueó una perfecta ceja, de ese modo que le hacía pensar en Draco cuando lo cuestionaba, en educación, en clase y elegancia.

—Cuando tu amigo —optó por continuar, haciendo caso omiso del comentario, a lo que agradecía en el fondo. Riddle hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalar a Draco, que seguía dormido— pensó que te había envenenado, me dio la impresión de que quería matarme. Chico listo, no sé por qué, pero se le había ocurrido poner un paquete de tres bezoar en el maletín que llevaba, y te metió uno a la boca; si se hubiese tratado de veneno real, habría salvado tu vida, y nos hubiese dado tiempo de llevarte a la enfermería para que te lo sacasen del torrente sanguíneo. Sólo que _no_ lo era —insistió, con un resoplido débil, que fue casi un atisbo lejano de risa.

Harry volvió a fruncirle el ceño, sin darse cuenta.

—La señorita Parkinson fue un poco menos- _delicada_ —hizo una pausa, como si tuviese que medir bien sus palabras—. Estaba furiosa, que no despertaras por el bezoar fue un efecto del adormecedor, pero tus amigos debieron creer que no funcionaba. Perdió el control de su magia por completo, llegué a creer que destruiría la Cámara con nosotros dentro, pero no tenía la suficiente energía y se desmayó. Después de hacerme _esto_ —aclaró, señalando con un gesto vago la marca que le adornaba el rostro.

—¿Dolió? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, no muy seguro de cómo debía sentirse, ahora que sabía que Pansy atacó a un profesor cuando creyó que lo había lastimado. Una parte de él quería agradecerle con un abrazo, la otra estaba por entrar en pánico.

—Un poco menos que un buen _crucio_ —Riddle se llevó una mano a la barbilla y se encogió de hombros; la aparente despreocupación era casi perturbadora, si consideraba lo que acababa de decirle—. Severus me puso una pomada que hizo él mismo, pero en lugar de quitarlo tan rápido como la magia de Pomfrey, evita que pueda sanarlo, así que tengo que dejar que se cure al estilo muggle y llevar la herida los próximos días; tuvo el descaro de darle a la señorita Parkinson cincuenta puntos por _"increíbles habilidades defensivas",_ luego de haberle dado veinte por lo que hicieron con mi pobre reconstrucción mágica.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Volverla piedra —otra pausa, otro entrecejo apenas arrugado—. Tu amigo replicó sus ojos _casi_ perfectamente, la señorita Parkinson utilizó magia sin varita en un hechizo muy viejo, que combinó lo que hacían los dos, y copió la habilidad de petrificación del Basilisco en los ojos del señor Malfoy. Estaba gratamente impresionado, debo decir.

Harry lo contempló boquiabierto. Ahora, además de abrazar a Pansy, le haría preguntas sobre la magia sin varita.

Un sentimiento de orgullo sin nombre le llenó el pecho y lo hizo sonreír. Estaba contento por su amiga.

—Sí, sí. En fin, Severus gritó, _gritó, gritó_, dijo que no me volvería a recibir para los TIMO's del próximo año, _gritó otra vez_, y declaró que hoy tenían día libre —se encogió de hombros—; supongo que el señor Malfoy te lo habrá mencionado. La señorita Parkinson pasó las primeras horas en la enfermería por agotamiento mágico, después se levantó, comió y no hubo quien la detuviera cuando llegó a la Sala Común; si no está aquí también, es porque la atraparon sus compañeros para celebrar el final de los juegos de segundo año, y el señor Malfoy lanzó malas miradas y algunas maldiciones para que lo dejasen a él aquí.

Por reflejo, miró en dirección a Draco. Este acababa de removerse, apretaba de forma leve el agarre que tenía en su muñeca, y por un segundo, tuvo la impresión de que movía los párpados aún cerrados. Habló más bajo cuando contestó, para no despertarlo por accidente.

—¿Nos metimos en problemas, señor Riddle?

—No —después torció la boca, en una breve pausa, antes de asegurar con mayor firmeza—, no, ganaron. Fue justo; la equivocación estuvo en mis previsiones, así que lo hablé con los Guardianes, y como creador del reto, decidí que lo tienen merecido, incluso si el profesor se enteró de lo que hacían.

—¿Se metió _usted_ en problemas?

—Además de los gritos de Severus y la rabia de la señorita Parkinson y el señor Malfoy, me parece que no —descartó la idea con un gesto vago—. Las pruebas de los Slytherin son un secreto total, Severus se encargó de mantenerlo así. Los daños son menores, de cualquier manera —otra pausa, en la que ladeó apenas la cabeza—, pero no podré salvarlos de las posibles reprimendas de Severus cuando salgan del cuarto.

Harry soltó un bufido de risa, negando.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado a esas.

—Entonces nadie estará en problemas por aquí, Harry —con otra de esas sonrisas de labios sellados, dirigió la mirada un instante a Draco, que acababa de abrir los ojos y balbuceaba una pregunta. Cuando se puso de pie, lo hizo sin prisas, recogiendo su libro y devolviéndolo al interior de su oscura túnica—. Muchas felicidades, chico. Los veremos en la Sala Común más tarde, los otros están ansiosos porque salgan.

Murmuró algo a Draco, a modo de despedida, y el niño asintió de forma distraída, con el codo apoyado en la orilla del colchón y la barbilla en una de sus palmas. Desde que logró despabilarse un poco, no volvió a apartar la mirada de Harry. Riddle se marchó y cerró la puerta detrás de él, sin hacer ruido.

—Hola —volvió a decir, a pesar de que ya había despertado una vez y se encontraron en esa misma situación. Draco se talló los ojos y se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano libre, al bostezar; el sueño lo hacía lucir más relajado, como el niño de doce años que era en realidad.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Harry parpadeó ante la pregunta. Después de lo que acababa de escuchar, lo dejó algo descolado percibir el tinte vacilante en su voz.

_Como si tuviese miedo._

¿De qué?

—¿Riddle no te dijo que el veneno era falso? —preguntó, en su lugar—. Me siento muy bien. Con hambre.

Apenas había terminado de pronunciar la última frase cuando el plop de la Aparición respondía al llamado del niño. Lo observó ordenarle a Lía un menú completo, de esos que sólo podía probar cuando se quedaba en la Mansión Malfoy o era un banquete especial en Hogwarts, luego se estiró y se frotó el cuello. A simple vista, debía ser incómodo quedarse en esa silla, medio recostado en el borde del colchón, pero sin extenderse sobre este del todo. ¿Y cuántas horas llevaría ahí? Siempre le resultaba difícil medir el tiempo transcurrido cuando estaba en las mazmorras.

—Me dijo —contestó, luego de un momento, cuando él creyó que ya no lo haría. Se reclinó en el respaldar del asiento, emitiendo un leve quejido—, pero igual te estoy preguntando cómo te sientes, Potter. No seas maleducado, ¿la tía Lily jamás te ha dicho que no se contesta a una pregunta con otra pregunta?

—No —se encogió de hombros—, ya te dije: me siento bien.

Draco apretó los labios y se dedicó a dirigirle una de sus miradas largas, sólo que no aquella que lo hacía sentir pequeño, ni con la que intentaba sonsacarle algo. Era diferente. No habría sabido decir de qué forma.

Harry resopló, apartó un poco las cobijas que tenía encima, y se hizo a un lado, acomodándose en la otra orilla del colchón. Palmeó el espacio libre junto a él.

—¿Por qué no te fuiste a dormir a tu cama?

—Podrías haber despertado _y_ necesitado algo —si no hubiese visto su boca moverse mientras se subía a la cama a gatas, si no reconociese la voz suave del otro con los ojos cerrados, habría jurado que estaba alucinando.

Draco se deslizó debajo de las mantas, se acomodó a su lado, y utilizó uno de sus brazos flexionados a manera de almohada. Harry, con una vaga sensación de aturdimiento, le entregó la suya, para que no tuviese que hacerlo. Creyó ver una sonrisa pequeña que despareció tan pronto como la esbozó, al ponerla bajo su cabeza.

Podía oír al plop-plop-plop y los tintineos metálicos de Lía, colocando las bandejas con comida a los pies de la cama, donde pudiesen tomarlas cuando se hubiese retirado. No se sintió con ganas de moverse ni un centímetro.

Draco, quizás, estaba _demasiado_ cerca. Lucía cómodo, el propio Harry se sentía cómodo. El aroma de una colonia se mezclaba con la cena recién entregada, inundando el cuarto y a él.

—Los demás te trajeron cosas mientras dormías —explicó, en un susurro—. Riddle decía que su contramedida te despertaría en un instante después de ingerirla, pero Pansy rompió el frasco por error, en un estallido de magia. Tuvo que hacer otro, tardó bastante —hizo una pausa, en la que dio una profunda inhalación—. Por accidente, _congelé_ el marco de la puerta y dejé a los otros afuera unas horas. Severus ya me regañó.

Estaba avergonzado.

La imagen era inaudita, curiosa. Hizo que quisiera sonreír, pero por alguna razón, no sintió ganas de burlarse, ni aunque fuese en broma, del tono rojizo que le cubrió las mejillas pálidas cuando hizo un pequeño puchero.

—¿Por accidente? —cuando encontró su voz, intentó sonar divertido, porque no estaba seguro de qué otra reacción podría haber tenido—. ¿Cómo es eso de que Pansy y tú hacen magia así, y yo no lo sabía?

Draco parpadeó.

—No —musitó con un hilo de voz. Continuó, más claro y firme, después de carraspear—, es- no, quiero decir, Pansy _siempre_ ha tenido esos estallidos, te lo dije, le pasan después de lo que le hizo la tía Bella. Yo sólo sé usar un hechizo sin varita, desde pequeño, y cambiarme el color de ojos —mencionó, como un detalle de último minuto—. No fue algo que estuvo en mi control.

De cierto modo, era agradable saber que se había alterado lo suficiente para perder el control sobre su magia, lo que no había visto que ocurriese nunca. Por otro lado, esperaba no volver a causarle esa angustia.

Medio enterró la cara en un lado de la almohada que le había prestado, todavía mirándolo de reojo. Draco no se movió, aunque elevó una ceja, en ese gesto que lo invitaba a hablar.

—Uhm, ¿qué me trajeron los otros?

—Dulces, más que nada —respondió, sin quitarle la mirada de encima—. Lía y yo los movimos y los dejamos sobre tu escritorio, porque los ibas a tumbar con patadas mientras estabas dormido.

—Oh —susurró, removiéndose y levantándose un poco, apenas lo suficiente para divisar la comida que lo esperaba, servida y resguardada por amuletos de calor, sobre una mesa improvisada construida encima de la tapa de su baúl.

Draco y él comieron en la cama. El primero apoyado en el cabezal de madera, el segundo de lado y algo encorvado, las mantas les cubrían los pantalones de los pijamas y los pies descalzos, las bandejas estaban sobre ellos, los platos se inclinaban de forma precaria. Dos veces, tuvo que sostener su vaso y moverlo, para asegurarse de que el líquido no caería sobre el colchón.

Hablaron de la Cámara después de un rato de silencio tranquilo. Draco lo acusó de _imprudente, loco, estúpido_, y algunos adjetivos más que no quería conocer. Cuando Harry le contestó, hablándole en tono impresionado, acerca del truco de los ojos de Basilisco, enrojeció y le exigió que _no_ le hiciese cumplidos cuando lo estaba regañando y continuó por unos momentos, antes de dejar el tema en el olvido; se prometió recordar el truco de los halagos para saltarse reprimendas que vendrían a futuro.

Conversaron de Pansy, del 'castigo' de Snape a Riddle en forma de cicatriz, del alboroto de las demás Casas porque ellos tuviesen un día libre. De algún modo, que no hubiese sabido distinguir, terminaron tumbados en el colchón de nuevo, uno junto al otro y boca arriba, con los ojos puestos en el techo del dosel, las cobijas hasta el pecho, rodeados de bandejas vacías, que se desaparecían después de cada plop-plop que escuchaban.

—...tengo uno bueno —elevó un brazo para capturar su atención, y sonrió, porque podría jurar que no sabría cuál era la verdad. Así es, estaban jugando acostados—. Sé manejar la motocicleta de Sirius —se tomó un momento, más que nada para efectos dramáticos, y percibió el movimiento de Draco a su lado, cuando se levantó sobre un codo y se puso de costado, para mirarlo. Tenía que esconder su sonrisa, o la respuesta sería demasiado obvia—, o conocí al Primer Ministro muggle. _Y le agradé_.

—Conociste al Primer Ministro y le agradaste —no hubo titubeos cuando le respondió. Él sólo pudo resoplar y cruzarse de brazos sobre el pecho y las cobijas.

—¿Cómo estás _tan_ seguro?

—Sabría si supieses manejar la moto de Sirius, entras al Ministerio de vez en cuando —dejó las palabras en el aire, encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, toda tu cara dice "te estoy contando una mentira". No eres muy bueno en eso, Potter.

Harry quería replicar, porque se había convertido en un experto en el juego; la única persona que conseguía descubrirlo en cada intento, era quien estaba a su lado. Lo peor era que no solía funcionar a la inversa, porque era Pansy la que reconocía los engaños de Draco, no él.

La idea le fastidiaba más de lo que habría admitido por entonces.

Con un escueto asentimiento, que dejaba en claro que se oponía a esa derrota, le cedió el turno. Draco emitió un "hm", que le tomó unos segundos.

—Quiero volver a subirme sobre un Basilisco —comenzó. Harry tuvo que contener un bufido, porque era ridículo. Aún podía escuchar su retahíla de _"nononono"_ cuando estaba sobre la gigantesca serpiente—, o creo que es posible…que me _gusten_ los niños.

Harry frunció el ceño cuando tuvo que repasar la frase dentro de su cabeza. Aquello sonaba aún _más_ absurdo.

—¿Gustar como- ya sabes, _gustar-gustar_? —arrugó más el entrecejo—. ¿Como se gustan Sirius y Remus?

—Uhm, sí. Tal vez.

—Lo primero, lo del Basilisco.

Giró la cabeza para ver si había acertado. Draco se echó a reír.

La reacción lo tomó desprevenido. Era esa risa vibrante que no solía soltar en público, con tanta libertad que arrugó la nariz y achicó los ojos, probablemente, sin percatarse. Ocultó su rostro en la almohada, estirándose por completo en el colchón de nuevo, pero la vibración de su risa todavía la sintió durante unos instantes.

—¿Qué? —espetó, desorientado.

—Ahora- —se detuvo, levantando la cabeza, y dio una brusca inhalación para recuperar el aliento. Su rostro estaba enrojecido, supuso que por la risa— sé que me irá _mal_ a final de este año. Merlín, qué vergüenza…

Harry frunció el ceño, desorientado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Nada importante, Potter. ¿Por qué Sirius y Remus no están casados? —se le ocurrió soltar, en cambio. Lo distrajo por completo.

—Creo que Sirius dijo que los hombres no se casan en el mundo mágico.

—¿Qué? Claro que sí…

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, escuchaba al niño-que-brillaba darle una explicación larga y compleja, que lo hubiese aburrido de tratarse de alguien más, pero que sonaba de lo más interesante cuando Draco gesticulaba de forma teatral, acerca de traiciones sangrepura. Todavía estuvo rojo hasta las orejas por varios minutos; él no se pudo explicar por qué.

—_0—_

Una vez que se decidieron a salir del cuarto, resultó que, justo como Riddle había dicho, los demás estudiantes de segundo e incluso los Guardianes, los esperaban en la Sala Común. Hubo cientos de preguntas, comentarios sobre las diferentes versiones de explicaciones que les dieron, abrazos de Daphne Greengrass, palmadas en el hombro o espalda de Nott y Zabini. Hellen lo abrazó hasta que le dolió, le besó la frente, y le pidió disculpas por no cuidarlo —por dejarlo al cuidado de Riddle, más bien—, al menos una docena de veces. Tenía la sensación de que la muchacha había llorado ese día, por los ojos y nariz enrojecidos e hinchados.

Snape no se molestó en ser sutil. En medio de la Sala Común y frente a los demás, les soltó la letanía de defectos, indiscreciones y locuras que cometieron, con los respectivos castigos que tendrían por cada una. No les quitó ni un punto, y a la larga, Harry notó que tampoco eran verdaderos castigos. Él no lo mencionó, ni sus amigos, y muy probablemente aquello era lo que el profesor prefería.

El Jefe de la Casa hizo caso omiso al helado que llegó a montones para los niños de segundo, al igual que las cervezas de mantequilla para los Guardianes, coladas desde Hogsmeade por alguien que optó por no darse a conocer públicamente. En el fondo, siempre pensó que se trataba de Riddle o el propio Snape.

Pansy no dejó de colgarse de su cuello y brazos desde que se encontraron en uno de los sillones. La niña había estado alejada del grupo, hablando con Riddle, no del modo en que un estudiante lo haría con un profesor, casi lucían como viejos amigos a la distancia; ella tenía un cuaderno viejo y desgastado entre los brazos cuando se acercó, y un collar largo, de una fina cadena plateada, que llevaba un medallón con una serpiente en forma de _"S"._

—El guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin —dijo, elevando la barbilla, en cuanto le preguntaron qué era, y sonrió. Nunca la había visto tan complacida—, el señor Riddle me lo regaló.

—Le deja una marca en la cara a un profesor y se lo premian con una reliquia —bufó Draco, aunque sonaba más divertido que irritado, y horas más tarde, se uniría a los que le pidieron tocarlo y lo examinaron despacio—, pero si hubiésemos sido nosotros...

No dijo más. Harry se echó a reír.

—Tendríamos otro castigo hasta fin de año —aseguró, seguido de varios asentimientos.

—Por no haber sido _muy_ castigados este año —Draco levantó la copa en que tenía el helado, a modo de brindis.

—¡Por haber ganado! —Pansy se le unió, haciendo entrechocar ambas piezas. Se notaba que apretaban los labios para no reír cuando miraron hacia él y esperaron que los imitase.

Harry negó, una sonrisa enorme adornándole el rostro, y levantó su copa de helado también.

—Por, uhm, ¿habernos divertido?

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y asentimientos, las copas sonaron de nuevo. Daphne se dejó caer en un sofá junto a ellos para hacer un brindis de helado también, luego Zabini. De pronto, todos los Slytherin de la Sala estaban intentando inventarse algo mejor que el anterior; Snape los observaba desde un sofá con una cara de tremenda decepción por lo _estúpidos_ que debía considerarlos.

No fue hasta que a Riddle se le escapó, en respuesta a una pregunta de un estudiante, que los ojos del Basilisco que dejó en la Cámara hubiesen surtido el mismo efecto que un _petrificus totalus_, para aquellos que no estuviesen prevenidos, que el profesor Snape retomó su regañina. Los estudiantes terminaron animando a un duelo entre ambos hombres, que no fue llevado a cabo, porque Snape apagó la chimenea y los mandó a dormir.

La Sala Común se vació despacio. Harry recibió, al menos, otro abrazo de Daphne, unas felicitaciones torpes de Crabbe y Goyle, y palmadas y manos revolviéndole el cabello de parte de Montague y Flint, en especial el último, que le decía que no se salvaría de los entrenamientos por haber ganado. Draco tuvo una suerte parecida. Con Pansy, fueron más discretos.

Cuando sólo quedaron ellos, Hellen encendió una antorcha verde, abrió el pasadizo, le tendió la mano que le quedaba libre a Pansy, y los guio hacia el Salón de la Fama. Hablaba en latín cuando llegaron, tan bajo que no habría sabido lo que decía aun si entendiese el idioma en su totalidad.

Un cuadro nuevo, que sólo mostraba las paredes y el techo del Salón, estaba aguardando al comienzo de la sala, ante todos los demás que pertenecían a sus predecesores. Ella lo tocó con la varita, y luego a cada uno de ellos.

Les pidió que pusiesen una mano en el marco ornamentado de oro. Lo hicieron.

Dentro de la pintura, en los bordes, unas figuras comenzaron a moverse. Una pequeña Pansy, que usaba la túnica del uniforme y dejaba a la vista su nueva adquisición que le pendía del cuello, caminó desde un lateral del cuadro con soltura y se sentó en medio de un sillón que se dibujó para ella. Cruzaba los tobillos y sonreía al hipotético artista del cuadro.

Draco fue el siguiente. Miraba por encima del hombro y parecía llamar a alguien, que resultó ser el Harry de la pintura, que iba detrás de él. Cada uno ocupó un reposabrazos del sillón; el primero con la espalda apoyada en el costado del respaldar y las piernas estiradas, el segundo con una pierna doblada debajo de su cuerpo e inclinado hacia el interior del sillón y la niña. Sus voces eran murmullos.

El Harry de la pintura los saludó con entusiasmo. Era curioso, nunca había tenido una pintura mágica, así que sólo atinó a responder al saludo, y observarlos cuando continuaron hablando entre ellos.

Hellen les explicó que ya había retirado el encantamiento de permanencia de los anillos del resto de los estudiantes de segundo, pero como era usual, ninguno se lo quitó. Hizo lo mismo con los suyos, para después añadirles las piedras que los anunciaban como _Valiosos_; ese año, era el turno de una gema pequeña, blanca y de textura aperlada, que quedó metida dentro de la boca de la serpiente del medio, como si hubiese capturado una presa con los dientes.

Pansy les pidió una foto, se colgó de un brazo de cada uno, y los hizo pararse junto al cuadro que también los mostraba a los tres. Harry estaba seguro de que salió riéndose cuando Hellen la tomó.

Volvieron a los dormitorios tarde, entre risas y festejos, y a los tres les resultaba difícil apartar la mirada de la piedra por la que hicieron aquellas locuras en las pruebas. Hellen incluso llegó a llamarlos_ "mis pequeños Gryff-therin" _cuando los abrazó, arrancándoles carcajadas.

—_0—_

Cuando las clases para los Slytherin se retomaron, Hogwarts era un caos de preguntas y rumores. Antes de salir de las mazmorras, Hellen, junto a los demás Prefectos, fueron muy claros respecto a no mencionar una palabra a aquellos que no supiesen, y a los de primer año, que eran los más desorientados, sólo se les pidió decir que era un asunto de los otros cursos.

Harry caminó con Pansy hacia el Gran Comedor, a la hora usual. Draco les había dicho que los alcanzaría allí, "algo que hacer" podía tener demasiadas connotaciones para que se pusiese a darle vueltas, y ese día en particular, todavía estaba de ánimos para celebrar y no pensar tanto.

Ron lo atrapó en cuanto pisó el comedor, cuando ellos sólo conversaban, e insistió con las preguntas acerca de lo ocurrido en Slytherin, hasta que, de la nada, se calló y se quedó mirando con la boca abierta las puertas del comedor.

Harry frunció el ceño y se giró despacio. Junto a él, Pansy se cubría la boca, quizás para disimular su risa.

Él habría jurado que la mandíbula se le desencajó.

Una niña estaba entrando al Gran Comedor con pasos lentos, elegantes y gráciles, igual que una de las bailarinas muggles que se vestían de rosa y su madre adoraba ver. El cabello, suelto y apenas adornado por un cintillo fino de verde y plata, le llegaba a media espalda, completamente lacio y _brillante_ bajo la luz de la mañana. Alrededor del cuello y hombros, por encima de una túnica y corbata que no podían ser más que Slytherin, llevaba una serpiente de escamas plateadas, que no dejaba de removerse, sisear y sacar la lengua para probar el aire.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie le impidió pasar, ni se quitaron de su punto de mira cuando unos ojos imposiblemente azules recorrieron el lugar.

Sólo que no era una niña. Era Draco.

—Buen día —saludó de refilón, su voz suave no ayudó a desbaratar la imagen mental de que estaba ante una niña. Tomó asiento en medio de ambos, frente a un Ron que no se animaba a ocupar la mesa de Slytherin durante el desayuno, y continuaba con la boca abierta, las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello, empeorando con cada segundo que transcurría.

Draco —_¿Draco?—_ tomó una tostada y comenzó a untarle mantequilla con calma, como si no ocurriese nada fuera de lo común. Cuando le dio golosinas a una lechuza parda que lo seguía desde los pasillos, y regañó en francés a la serpiente, que intentaba comerse una salchicha, Harry se convenció de que no era que necesitase lentes nuevos, ni alucinaba.

Pansy fue quien rompió el estado de estupefacción en la mesa.

—¡Te ves _tan_ lindo! —chilló, riéndose de forma tonta—. Siempre quise una mejor amiga, no sabía que _ya_ la tenía. Pero los ojos son demasiado, prueba otro color.

Draco, sin dejar de mascar el bocado que mordió, agitó las pestañas varias veces. Su iris pasó de _demasiado_ azul a _demasiado_ verde. Pansy chilló de nuevo y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello largo, diciéndole lo suave que era y riéndose más, fascinada.

—¿Ma- Malfoy? —cuando Ron reaccionó, lucía más como si hubiese estado a punto de ahogarse que sorprendido. Harry se habría reído, si no hubiese estado seguro de que su expresión no era mucho mejor.

—Weasley —a pesar de la delicadeza en cada gesto, que si lo pensaba bien, era bastante propia de Draco de por sí, el tono desdeñoso con que se dirigía a él no cambió. Ron parpadeó, abrió muchísimo más los ojos y boqueó.

—¡Malfoy! —su grito sobresaltó a todos en la mesa, excepto el aludido. Balbuceó un momento, hasta que se entendió una simple frase—. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿qué te hiciste?!

—Perdí una apuesta mágica —se encogió de hombros, como si la explicación fuese más que suficiente.

—¿Contra quién? —Pansy frunció el ceño, Draco apuntó a la lechuza que estaba posada en la mesa, frente a él. _El corresponsal secreto_—. ¿Qué apostaron?

—Tenía que decirle _cierta_ cosa a _alguien_ —otro encogimiento de hombros—, no lo hice. Más bien, lo hice, _indirectamente_, y no me entendió. Yo no tengo la culpa de su estupidez —dictaminó, tomando una tostada más, y le tendió un bocadillo a la serpiente, que frotó un lado de su cabeza en su mejilla—, pero la apuesta lo contó como inválido, supongo.

—¿Por qué vestirte de niña era lo que ibas a hacer si perdías? —Pansy continuó, ya que ninguno de ellos conseguía articular ni media palabra más.

Draco descartó el asunto con un gesto vago.

—Es una larga historia. Sólo será por hoy, no te emociones.

Pansy no dejó de hacerle preguntas.

—¿De dónde sacaste el uniforme?

—Me consiguió la falda y las medias largas —apuntó hacia la lechuza. _El corresponsal, de nuevo_—, lo demás es mi uniforme regular.

—¿Cómo hiciste que tu cabello se vea así?

—Estuve practicando mis transformaciones —se encogió de hombros—, no pensé que las fuese a usar para _esto_. No estoy seguro de que me dure todo el día.

—¿Esa serpiente es Lep?

—Sí, ¿no se ve increíble?

—¿Estás usando falda, Malfoy? —Ron volvió a reaccionar de forma tardía, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño a la vez, en un gesto que era casi doloroso. Cuando recibió una respuesta afirmativa del mismo, hizo el ademán de inclinarse bajo la mesa, y se arrepintió a último minuto, mascullando acerca de "no querer esa imagen mental" y frotándose los ojos.

Cuando Pansy se dio por satisfecha y Draco terminó su desayuno, se levantaron y emprendieron el camino hacia la salida. Ron balbuceó y le golpeó el brazo un par de veces, sin fuerza, sólo para llamar su atención.

—Está usando falda —dijo después, casi sin aliento, y se quedó con la boca abierta por un rato más. Harry consideró hacerle una broma sobre él utilizando las faldas de Ginny, pero aún no conseguía articular nada.

A medio camino de la puerta, los gemelos Weasley, que los vieron desde la mesa de Gryffindor, los interceptaron. No escuchó lo que decían, sólo notó que ambos hermanos hablaban, Draco les contestaba, Pansy daba pequeños saltos.

Luego los gemelos hicieron un alarde de caballerosidad que, de cierto modo, fue aún más increíble que la falda de Draco, al ponerse uno a cada lado de Pansy y él, llevarles los maletines y libros, y dejar que se enganchasen a uno de sus brazos para escoltarlos. Justo así fue cómo llegaron a la primera clase, a la siguiente, y a la otra, porque los gemelos se aparecieron en los pasillos y las puertas de las aulas y comenzaron a hablarles a los dos, de algo que Harry prefería no entender.

Muy probablemente, además de Pansy, fueron Fred y George los que más disfrutaron de lo que después quedó en la memoria de todos como_ "el día que Draco usó una falda (y resultó que no le quedaba mal)". _Le gastaron bromas a medio colegio, utilizando a Draco a modo de distracción, e incluso le dieron paso a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde se sentó junto a la chimenea y causó un revuelo entre los estudiantes de la Casa de los leones, mientras los gemelos se inventaban todo tipo de historias y veían a los demás hacer el ridículo.

Quizás el propio Draco no lo hubiese pasado mal; él no lo escuchó quejarse ni una vez en todo el día. Las niñas de Slytherin tuvieron una reacción similar a la de Pansy, los muchachos se quedaron boquiabiertos, balbucearon, se echaron a reír, o las tres cosas. Ante todos los cumplidos que obtuvo, y puede comprobar que fueron bastantes, su respuesta más común fue un bajo "lo sé", y no dio gracias ni una vez.

En los pasillos, hubo susurros por donde pasaba, algo de pánico por la serpiente que luego se convirtió en conejo, imitó a la lechuza parda y volvió a ser una serpiente, miradas extrañas. El mismo Snape, durante una clase, lo observó por demasiado tiempo, con una mezcla de horror, disgusto y estupefacción.

Cuando Pansy lo mencionó, estaban en el patio interno. Draco, que balanceaba los pies y se entretenía sacudiéndose la falda y alisándola, hizo un gesto vago para restarle importancia.

—El pobre Severus debe estarse preguntando para qué gastó tanto tiempo ayudando a criarme, se le pasará.

Más allá de eso, que ni siquiera fue en un tono frustrado, no le pareció que alguna reacción le afectase en lo más mínimo. Draco escribió sus apuntes en clase, respondió a los profesores que le preguntaron, sonrió cuando los Weasley le pidieron que lo hiciera para despistar y hacer de chivo expiatorio, e incluso se dejó tomar fotos y peinar por Pansy, que no dejó de saltar y reír de un lado al otro.

Hablaron poco ese día. No se había dado cuenta de ello, hasta que anocheció y estaban en silencio, en los sofás frente a la chimenea de la Sala Común; no ocuparon el mismo, como de costumbre, porque Draco era más inquieto llevando falda y quiso espacio para balancear sus piernas mientras se encontraba sentado. Lo tomó como la única señal de nerviosismo o incomodidad que mostró con el asunto.

—¿Qué? —le escuchó espetar de pronto, y fue la única vez, a lo largo de ese extraño día, en que las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo. Se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Por qué me miras así, Potter?

Harry no sabía que lo había estado _mirando_ hasta que se lo dijo. Parpadeó despacio, frunció el ceño, y boqueó, hasta dar con el hecho de que no tenía sentido decir más que la verdad.

—Es que te ves raro —era lo que había rondado su mente todo el día, cuando lo observaba. Él bufó.

—Bueno, Potter, tengo el cabello largo y una falda, yo diría que lo _raro_ sería que me veas igual que siempre.

Harry formó un pequeño puchero, sin notarlo. Draco acarició a Lep, que estaba sobre su regazo, de forma distraída, y luego lo miró de reojo, emitiendo un largo "hm".

—¿Es _raro-malo_? —preguntó tras un rato, volviendo su atención a las llamas débiles, que hacían poco por el frío de las mazmorras—. ¿Por eso no me hablaste casi hoy?

—No —ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo. Draco había sido llevado de un lado a otro durante horas, por más de una persona, colmado de preguntas, chillidos y _más_ preguntas; alejarse de ese caos no fue intencional—, pero apenas te vi en clases, antes de que Pansy y el resto de las niñas te arrastrasen a otro asiento.

Draco asintió, apretando los labios.

—¿Te gusta _eso_?

Su propia pregunta lo sorprendió tanto como a Draco, que levantó la cabeza y parpadeó, como si tuviese que asegurarse de que lo que acababa de escuchar era cierto.

—Fue una apuesta mágica, no me podía escapar —susurró con un hilo de voz, rehuyendo de su mirada.

Pero ya que Harry se le quedó viendo y no dijo nada, tuvo que detenerse y suspiró, deshaciéndose de una tensión que no sabía que había acumulado.

—Es- —hizo una pausa, para sopesar las palabras, y arrugó un poco la nariz al continuar— más cómodo de lo que creía —asintió a la incrédula pregunta no formulada, como diciéndole "sí, en serio lo es"—, pero esto de las faldas y todo eso- es algo que le dejaré a Pansy —se encogió de hombros.

Fue el turno de Harry de asentir.

—Ella estaba muy feliz hoy.

—Lo sé —Draco se rio por lo bajo—, no paraba de hablar y jalarme hacia todas partes. Es verdad que necesita una amiga.

—Te lo dije —señaló, con una media sonrisa. Y a partir de ese punto, la conversación fluyó por sí misma mientras estuvieron solos.

Después del toque de queda, acompañó a Draco al dormitorio y luego hacia afuera. Le había prometido a los gemelos ponerse un vestido blanco de Pansy, muy largo, y aplicarse el hechizo espectral, para asustar al conserje, o al menos, distraerlo lo suficiente para que ambos se colasen a su oficina por _algo_ que querían recuperar. Sabía que formaba parte de un trato, y claro que él obtendría otro _algo_ a cambio, pero no supo qué.

Recordaba haberse doblado por la risa y rodado sobre su cama, cuando regresaron al cuarto. Su amigo caminaba tirando del vestido, tarea dificultada por los espasmos de sus carcajadas. El Draco que conocía volvió a la normalidad esa noche, después de tomar un baño, ponerse uno de sus pijamas de seda, y haber regresado su cabello al largo usual.

—_0—_

Luego de que los Juegos de Slytherin terminaron, y tras haber pasado la semana de aturdimiento por el _"día en que Draco usó una falda"_, el resto del año escolar fue normal. Tan normal como podía ser un internado mágico para unos niños de doce años.

Fueron castigados un par de veces por Snape e Ioannidis, el primero optaba por hacerlos limpiar calderos sin magia y la mujer por emplearlos de ejemplo para las clases de duelos y contra-hechizos. Pansy, de algún modo, se convirtió en una de las primeras del curso después de que su varita dejase de explotar cada vez que la tocaba, y no dejaba de mencionarlo cuando tenía la oportunidad; claro que eso significaba que Harry tenía ayuda extra cuando no comprendía algún punto y Draco estaba de malas.

Cuando pensaba en el final del segundo año, recordaría tardes de bocadillos en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, mientras veía a Ron y Draco enfrentándose cara a cara, un tablero de ajedrez entre ambos, largas prácticas con el equipo de Quidditch y juegos aún más rudos, en los que Flint les prometía maldecirlos si lo hacían quedar mal durante su último año de estadía en Hogwarts. Paseos por los límites del Bosque Prohibido, charlas con las ninfas, los centauros, Myrtle, escapadas nocturnas y risitas contenidas por el castillo, los dos pegados a la pared, ocultándose bajo la capa de invisibilidad de un amargado conserje, su gata y Peeves, a veces los tres al mismo tiempo. Los juegos con los demás Slytherin frente a la única chimenea con que contaban las mazmorras, abrazos de las hermanas Greengrass y Hellen, a Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini peleándose con un grupo de Gryffindor porque dijeron cosas horribles sobre los padres de Pansy y Draco.

Al pensar en segundo año, también pensaría en la risa sin control de Sirius a través del espejo-comunicador cuando le hablaban una idea nueva o lo que recién hicieron, cajas de bombones de la señora Malfoy, pláticas en la chimenea con Jacint contándoles acerca de su trabajo como rompe-maldiciones y la especialidad en _Artes Oscuras_ que quería hacer. En la voz suave y carente de emociones de Riddle, enseñándoles a los Slytherin de la oclumancia y legeremancia. En Draco.

_Siempre_ en Draco.

Charlas eternas con Draco, tirados en la misma cama o cada uno en la suya, acostados de lado para verse a través del dosel abierto, las regañinas porque no se había bañado, no terminó la tarea, o dejó algo donde no debía y se acababa de tropezar con otra de sus pertenencias o Lep se había metido en uno de los zapatos que dejó caer por ahí, las manos suaves que lo peinaban cuando decía estar harto de verlo parecer un "mendigo", palabra de la que Harry no comprendió el significado por varios meses. Draco recibiendo notas de una lechuza en las horas de la comida, escribiendo largas y elegantes cartas en el escritorio, paseando a solas, o sentado en el colchón, con el libro de _Transformaciones_ que le regaló Nym, practicando para poder cambiar su aspecto. Draco atrapado en medio de los gemelos Weasley, planeando una travesura de la que nadie más tenía conocimiento hasta que algún estudiante gritaba o se doblaba por la risa, perdiéndose por horas dentro del laboratorio de Snape, leyendo con esa expresión de concentración tan suya, que nunca había visto en nadie más.

Draco en su cumpleaños, sonriendo y dejándose abrazar por aquellos que lo felicitaban, y agachado ante la chimenea, rodeado por un encantamiento, para escuchar a su madre cantarle la canción de cada año. Draco rindiéndose a los hechos y arrastrándolos, a él y a Pansy, a una reunión del club de Ravenclaw en la Torre de Astronomía, cuando quiso ver una lluvia de estrellas que no se repetiría en al menos cien años.

—Estaremos vivos para entonces —le había dicho, tendido en una cobija, en el suelo. Sus ojos brillantes no se despegaban del cielo ni un segundo, y si bien, le había molestado verse rodeado de Ravenclaw y que se llevasen a Pansy lejos porque tenían muchas preguntas que hacerle, parecía habérsele olvidado deprisa—, pero no quiero tener que esperar tanto.

Hermione les había dicho lo feliz que estaba de que hubiesen ido al fin, los invitó cada semana a partir de ese día. Draco, al principio reticente, terminó por acostumbrarse a ir. Después no tuvo excusa para oponerse a la amistad que nació entre ella y Pansy, en especial cuando se dieron cuenta de que pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntas en la biblioteca y parecían hablar en un idioma que sólo ellas comprendían; que Pansy fuese feliz, también ayudó a mantenerlo tranquilo.

Harry difícilmente podía _no_ pensar en Draco al rememorar su segundo año. Cuando el día de regreso a casa llegó, el compartimiento en que estaban quedó atestado. Los Weasley al completo, cuatro Slytherin —Nott se unió a ellos tres de camino—, Hermione con un compañero Ravenclaw, y un montón de golosinas resultantes de una combinación de todos los bolsillos.

Porque no quería separarse de sus amigos de inmediato, Lily recogió a todos los niños que bajaron con él, incluso a aquellos que no conocía de nada, y decretó que sería _día de helado en familia_; de algún modo, convenció a los representantes de todos para que fuesen. Él no podía amarla más por eso.

* * *

**Cuando veo a Tom en HP2, también veo a Emily Osment en Mini Espías, ¿no han notado el inmenso parecido? Opd, eS DRACO, CON DOS COLITAS.**

**De ahí vino la idea de la apuesta mágica ;) creo que todos sabemos qué fue lo que debía decir y a quién, que no lo entendió, es un poco obvio ¿?**

**No tengo mucho tiempo, así que haré esto corto. Todavía falta el interludio para dar por concluido el Libro 2, pero sí, hasta aquí llega la trama de este como tal. De verdad que adoré escribirla y es de mis tramas favoritas, djdkdk.**

**Preguntas y todo eso en comentarios uwu la verdad es que Riddle encontró bastante interesante sus reacciones. Me lo imagino examinándolo todo fríamente, mientras espera que la quemadura de Pansy se le cure, kDJDKDK.**

**Este es un poco movido, pero tiene más explicaciones que otra cosa y me parece bien soft al final, djdk. ¡Aprovecharé para responder comentarios!**

**A pesar de que no tengo idea de cómo funcione en el canon, según yo, sí, Draco puede enviar o recibir cartas de Lucius cada cierto tiempo; sin embargo, Narcissa es la que mantiene contacto con él, no Draco. Nadie le ha dicho a él que puede hablar con su padre, así que para Draco es como si no hubiese tenido uno desde que se lo llevaron unu**

**Lo cierto es que yo también tengo en mente a un Tom bastante joven ¿? si los magos viven tanto, no creo que pasen casi toda su vida viéndose como Dumbie xd**

**¡Felicidades a BeginnerDreams por su diez! Me encantó la idea de darle suerte xdxd**

**Adoro saber que las perspectivas de Pansy también son bien recibidas, ella es un amor. Sin Pansy, es probable que estos dos no tuviesen avances jamás, kDJDKDK.**

**Lo dejaré hasta aquí por ahora. ¡Tengo cuenta recién abierta de Instagram, por cierto! Pueden encontrar el enlace en mi wattpad, donde tengo este mismo usuario. He subido algunas cositas del libro que quiero publicar el siguiente año ;) además, tengo ganas de subir videitos hablando del proceso de escritura, libros y cosas similares, pero la vergüenza me puede todavía, jdkdkd.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	30. Interludio 1992-1993

_De Pansy Parkinson a Narcissa Malfoy _

_(1992-1993)_

**31, julio. 1992.**

Nadie sabía que la tomó; no tiene inscripción detrás. La imagen fue hecha en una mesa repleta de invitados, pero se centra en un niño moreno, que se está riendo mientras intenta quitarse una mancha de crema de la cara, y otro rubio, que lo mira de reojo y esboza una sonrisa dulce. Narcissa ama _esa_ sonrisa en el rostro de su bebé.

**31, octubre. 1992**

_"Lord Potter, Lady Parkinson, Delfín Draco Lucius Malfoy"_

Narcissa tiene que contener la risa, porque puede imaginarse a su hijo presentándose como el _heredero_ de Francia con absoluta claridad y certeza. Hay tres niños en la foto, dos de ellos llevan trajes antiguos; Draco incluso ha hecho parecer que lleva una coleta igual a la de Lucius. La niña que está entre ellos tiene un vestido de volantes y bucles en el cabello; parece más que feliz de estar con sus amigos.

**29, enero. 1993.**

"_A veces pienso que nunca van a madurar"_

A pesar de que están en un aula, no cree que sea durante la clase, o no podría haberlos enfocado con la cámara de la manera en que lo hace. Los niños comparten mesa. Se están dando débiles empujones y forcejeando por un frasco de tinta y unas plumas, Harry derrama un poco sobre la camisa de Draco, que abre la boca en señal de indignación, luego ambos saben del marco de la foto, cuando empiezan a corretearse lejos de ahí.

**03, abril. 1993.**

_"Myrtle los adora"_

La imagen es divertida y difusa. Una niña fantasma se abre espacio entre Harry y Draco, riéndose y simulando que les rodea los hombros a los dos con sus brazos; el primero la observa con extrañeza y luego se ríe, el segundo intenta cubrirse los oídos.

**27, mayo. 1993.**

_"Lluvia de estrellas, 93"_ hay dos fotos con la misma inscripción en un sobre. La primera es tomada desde atrás, dos siluetas están recortadas contra un cielo oscuro en el que no dejan de moverse puntos de luz; Draco se ve acostado boca arriba, gesticula con una mano y posiblemente habla también. Harry está a un lado, apoyado en un codo para mantenerse levantado y de costado, asintiendo a lo que dice. Le presta más atención a él que a la lluvia.

La segunda es desde abajo, al mismo cielo estrellado, y abarca tres brazos levantados y agitándose, las manos abriéndose y cerrándose, simulando atrapar los puntos brillantes encima de sus cabezas. Debían estar acostados en la misma manta cuando Pansy la tomó. Su mano es la de la derecha, reconoce a Draco en el medio, por la palidez y el anillo de los Malfoy, y a Harry a la izquierda; los tres usan los anillos de bobinas que le tocó a su generación de Slytherin.

**05, junio. 1993.**

_"Alguien recibió un buen regalo"_

Draco está en un sillón de la Sala Común, se cubre la boca con una mano para disimular la risa, y sus ojos se achican por el mismo motivo. Hay dos elfos domésticos que sostienen un pastel frente a él, los distingue como Lía y Dobby, ambos trabajan para ellos. Harry está en el medio, riéndose y haciendo gestos hacia el pastel.

**26, junio. 1993.**

_"El grupo está creciendo_" es lo único que pone Pansy. Ella ya lo había escuchado (y visto) en la repentina salida por helado que Lily Potter organizó el día en que llegaron.

La imagen no es muy nítida, se nota que intentó abarcarlos a todos. Abajo, se ven las siluetas de los pies de Pansy, balanceándose en el aire mientras sujeta la cámara. Hay un grupo considerable de cabezas pelirrojas, que ocupa casi la mitad del compartimiento, dos muchachos, uno con la corbata de Slytherin y otro de Ravenclaw, que hablan con calma, y una niña despeinada no para de platicar con Harry, quien tiene la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Draco y una sonrisa; este último está en el puesto junto a la ventana, alternando la mirada entre ellos dos y el libro entre sus manos.

_**Hay una fotografía**_ que no tiene fecha ni inscripción. Enfoca a una niña rubia, con uniforme de Slytherin, sentada en una banca del jardín interno, que no mira a la cámara. Harry, en otra banca, no deja de observarla con extrañeza.

* * *

**¡Y le ponemos fin al Libro 2 oficialmente! Me tardé porque estuve armándome un rollo con una historia de horror que quiero escribir, ay. Lo peor es que aún no la terminé de organizar.**

**La verdad es que Sirius y Remus sí están casados, sólo que Harrybebé no lo sabe ¿? Sirius le había dicho que no se podía –porque genuinamente pensaba que no- y cuando se enteró que sí, arrastró a Remus a casarse con él xd**

**Me mató el comentario de las hormonas adolescentes acercándose, kDHDD, la verdad es que sí, pero aún falta, calma.**

**No, el corresponsal secreto es precisamente eso: un secreto. Faltan varios capítulos para que sepan quién es, aunque me parece que he dejado suficientes pistas sueltas, porque hay un par de lectores con los que hablaba que me dijeron que ya lo saben xdxd**

**No les puedo decir por qué Sev y Regulus no se casaron, porque eso sería spoiler. El spoiler es malo ¿**

**Este Tom tiene mucho de mi amor, pero definitivamente no lo juntaría con Severus, es una de las ideas más locas que he leído acerca de esto, jAJAJAJAJA.**

**Me encanta que alguien notase la intervención de los otros Sly por los chicos ;) poco a poco, esas cosas van acomodándose para mejor.**

**Yo en ningún momento dije que serían tres libros, esas especificaciones del largo las hice en la primera parte. Son nueve, y ni siquiera han llegado a la mitad de la historia.**

**Realmente no considero que Harry esté celoso del corresponsal de Draco. Aunque sí tiene sus momentos de celos infantiles, en el fondo, le gustaría que Draco tuviese más amigos, porque piensa que los demás deben ver lo lindo que es cuando es un buen amigo uwu**

**Créanme, yo muero por escribir un Drarry Dark de nuevo, pero el lado perturbado de mi cabeza está trabajando en posesiones de magia oscura en otros mundos y monstruos hechos de sombras, de lo que ni lo uno ni lo otro pertenecerá al fandom. Cuando lo haya terminado, puede que me inspire para un Draco malvado o un Lord Harry ¿? O que termine el fic que tengo donde Voldy es mentor de los dos, kDHDJD**

**De hecho, los unicornios sí pueden atacar personas ¿? aunque sí, es muy poco probable que atacasen a unas niñas.**

**Yo no diría que Draco tiene en claro algo; más bien, tiene demasiadas preguntas. Lo que pasa es que Harry no se da cuenta de nada, que es diferente, dhffjfk.**

**Lo dejaré hasta aquí, hoy mismo subí el especial navideño y me tomaré un pequeño descanso. Planeo publicar el primer capítulo del Libro 3 este fin de semana, porque lo amo mucho y sé que lo amarán igual, pero no sé si será la última actualización del año o qué; luego les estoy avisando ;)**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	31. 28 L3

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 3. **_**Harry Potter y el príncipe de hielo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo veintiocho: **_De cuando Harry (y Draco) escapa_

Cuando Harry se despertó la mañana del 30 de julio de 1993, estaba acostado en el suelo, que fue transfigurado en un colchón por su madre para ellos, solo. Prácticamente se arrastró hacia el baño, se enjugó la cara, se acomodó los lentes que se había puesto de cualquier manera, y metió los pies en unas pantuflas, para salir del cuarto y bajar hasta la cocina. Murmullos distantes de una conversación lo acompañaron en todo el trayecto, una risa, tintineo de cubiertos; eran sonidos familiares, que al pensar en retrospectiva, siempre asociaba a esos veranos en casa.

Lo primero que captó su atención fue Draco, con su cabello _brillante_ y perfecto, dividido por una raya en el medio, la franela manga larga con los colores de los _Chudley Cannons_ y el pantalón de seda blanca. Harry usaba las partes que completaban los dos atuendos.

Lily rodeó la encimera de la cocina para plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla y darle los buenos días, mientras que, en las sillas en torno al mesón, Draco daba sorbos pequeños a un batido de chocolate. Sirius, que tenía las ojeras y la expresión de haber tenido una de _esas_ noches, se devoraba un plato de huevos revueltos; no estaba seguro de si había pasado la noche allí ni a qué hora había llegado, pero se acercó a saludarlo y se dejó rodear con un brazo, conteniéndose de arrugar la nariz por el inconfundible olor del whisky de fuego en su aliento. En cuanto su padrino lo dejó ir, ocupó una de las sillas frente a su amigo, y le arrebató el tenedor para comer un bocado de su plato.

El niño-que-brillaba arqueó una ceja en su dirección, pero se limitó a recibir el cubierto cuando se lo tendió de regreso y no hizo ninguna escena.

—Buen día —saludó, en tono suave. Harry esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Hola.

Besó la mejilla de su madre cuando le puso un plato con el desayuno por delante. Sirius y Lily se sumieron en una "plática de adultos", de la que el primero soltaba débiles quejidos y realizaba muecas divertidas para hacerlos reír. Cuando no les prestaban atención, Draco estiró un brazo por encima de la mesa y le quitó un bocado de la comida.

Harry lo miró con un puchero. Él volvió a arquear una ceja y elevó la barbilla, mostrándole una sonrisa de superioridad que sólo podía ser tomada como una especie de reto.

Estrechó los ojos y dio una patada por debajo de la encimera, sin fuerza, nada más para tocarla el pijama de seda con el pie y oírlo protestar. Al otro lado de la mesa, fue el turno de Draco de entrecerrar los ojos. Sabía lo que planeaba; le dio un vistazo a los adultos, se aseguró de que continuasen sumergidos en sus propios asuntos, y mientras sujetaba su vaso con ambas manos y simulaba poner toda su atención en la bebida, le devolvió la patada, convertida en apenas un roce, de nuevo.

Su pie estaba helado, así que cuando le tocó la piel, Harry brincó y ahogó un grito. Draco apretó los labios para no reírse de él.

—Amor, ¿estás bien? —Lily se interrumpió a mitad de lo que sonaba como una explicación, para inclinarse hacia él, y le habló al mismo tiempo que rellenaba su vaso y el de Draco. Él se apresuró a asentir.

—Sí, mamá.

Lily le dirigió una breve mirada y luego se centró en seguir hablándole a Sirius. Casi tan pronto como lo hizo, Harry sintió un peso frío presionando sobre uno de sus pies, que estaban en el suelo, encima de las pantuflas, porque se las había quitado al comenzar a mover las piernas.

Le fue más sencillo contener la sorpresa esa vez. Cuando Draco se apartó, fue su turno de extender la pierna y alcanzarlo. El otro rodó los ojos y puso su pie libre sobre el suyo, empujándolo abajo y a un lado, de manera que quedó en el suelo, y los dos de él encima. Sonrió victorioso, del modo en que hacía cuando tenían una buena práctica o ganaron un partido de Quidditch.

Continuaron lanzándose patadas sin fuerza y poniendo los pies sobre los del contrario, hasta que Harry terminó de comer. Incluso cuando Lily volvió a prestarles atención y Sirius les habló, Draco contestó con una aparente normalidad, a pesar de que no se quedaban quietos por debajo de la mesa. Él tenía más dificultades para fingir que no se estaba estirando por debajo de la encimera, porque después del más reciente estirón de su amigo, comenzaba a quedarse un poco corto de estatura en comparación.

Cuando se le ocurrió apartar la vista de su plato y levantar la cabeza, descubrió a Draco mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa, que no habría sabido calificar bajo ningún adjetivo que conociera. Tenía esa manera de verlo que hacía parecer que sus ojos eran demasiado grises, demasiado brillantes.

_¿Por qué lo miraba así?_ No hicieron nada más que jugar. No pudo evitar ladear la cabeza, observándolo con una cuestión silenciosa en la cara. Él debió darse cuenta enseguida, pero en lugar de darle algún tipo de respuesta o señal, apartó la vista y se concentró en responder a Lily, que acababa de preguntarle acerca de su madre.

Salieron de la cocina al mismo tiempo y caminaron juntos de regreso al cuarto. Draco le hablaba acerca de que quería ver las flores mágicas del Vivero que abrirían por la temporada, o se quedaba viéndolo y sonreía de pronto; aunque Harry se sentía con ánimos de devolverle la sonrisa, había _algo_ que no alcanzaba a comprender.

Se cambiaron, y al igual que los demás días que había estado quedándose con ellos, se prepararon para ir a jugar al Quidditch, camuflados por hechizos antimuggles en el patio, y esperar la visita diaria que Pansy les hacía.

Draco llevaba dos semanas y media con los Potter, desde que su madre había invitado a Lily a tomar el té y le había avisado que tenía que hacer un viaje de varios días a Francia; dijo que si no se quedaba con los Parkinson, le gustaba la idea de que estuviese con ellos. También utilizó alguna referencia a la _horrible_ casa de Snape, que Draco ya había visitado dos veces desde el inicio de las vacaciones de ese año, pero donde, al parecer, no le entusiasmaba permanecer por _tantos_ días.

Durante ese tiempo, la casa se había convertido en un improvisado parque para un par de niños de trece y doce años; además de transformar el suelo de su cuarto en un inmenso colchón, Lily replicó su armario para darle un sitio a Draco donde guardar su ropa —_sin que tuviese que luchar contra el desorden de Harry, en palabras de ambos_—, había construido fuertes de mantas cuando se lo pedían, colgado luces del techo, como en navidad, agregado aros para Quaffles al jardín, ocultos por encantamientos que se desactivaban cuando empezaban a jugar. Cualquier cosa que quisieran, sólo debían pedírselo y hacerle pucheros al mismo tiempo. La experiencia de ese verano les dejaba en claro que su madre no podía con dos caritas suplicantes a la vez.

Nymphadora Tonks los había visitado durante esos días. Añadiéndose a los pucheros de ambos, consiguió permiso para llevarlos a un parque de atracciones muggle, donde Draco observó embelesado un algodón de azúcar tan grande que debían sostenerlo entre los dos, y gritaron hasta quedarse sin voz por una especialmente movida montaña rusa. Más tarde, con Jacint y Pansy agregados al grupo, también los había llevado a conocer y utilizar la piscina nueva que su madre había construido en el jardín trasero de una de las propiedades Black más modestas, regalo de Regulus a su prima.

Cuando no conseguía sacarlos a pasear, les contaba acerca de la Academia de Aurores, gesticulando de una forma exagerada que le hacía pensar en el parecido extraño que tenía con Draco, los hacía reír con cambios en su apariencia de lo más absurdos, o se quedaba un par de horas en la sala, sentada frente a su primo, para instruirlo en las transformaciones.

—_...sí, así, sigue así_ —la había oído decir una de esas tardes. Ambos ocupaban almohadones sobre la alfombra, se sentaban en la misma posición de piernas cruzadas, tenían expresiones idénticas de concentración; no creía que se hubiesen percatado de eso. Harry se dedicaba a observarlos desde el sofá, tendido de un lado a otro, con uno de los cómics muggle que encantaban a su padrino y él—. _Por ahora, tienes que concentrarte mucho y hacerte una imagen mental de lo que quieres, pero ya verás, con el paso del tiempo y la práctica, te va a salir naturalmente, cuando conozcas bien tu cuerpo y sus características, y cómo se sienten los cambios. Lo bueno es que, como no naciste metamorfomago, a ti no te cambia nada con tus emociones, como a mí_ —a modo de demostración, fingía lloriquear, lo que hacía a sus ojos ser más grande, azules, su cabello alisarse y perder color.

Cuando no estaban con su madre o Nym, entonces era más probable que Sirius los estuviese incluyendo en una de sus bromas y terminase por usarlos como chivos expiatorios ante Lily; si Remus o Peter se encontraban de visita, los convencía de jugar Quidditch con ellos o enseñarles hechizos, resguardados bajo las protecciones especiales de la casa, que les permitían hacer magia menor dentro, a pesar de la edad.

Si no había visitas, o alguien que los llamase, pasaban horas acostados en la alfombra de la sala, Draco contándole historias que se inventaba a partir de una palabra de su elección, a cambio de que le diese una o dos galletas de las que hacía su madre.

—_Parchita_ —había sido la palabra de su elección un día. Harry sonreía, Draco lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una fruta tropical, Sirius me dio unas de su último viaje con Remus. Sabe bien.

El niño-que-brillaba ladeó la cabeza, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, a la vez que soltaba un largo "hm".

—Seguro que es una ninfa.

—¿Una ninfa? —repitió Harry, rodando sobre su estómago hasta quedar boca abajo, apoyándose en los codos para mantener la cabeza levantada y verlo mejor. Él asintió, solemne.

—Dicen por ahí que todas las plantas son cuidadas por una ninfa. Si cortas una rama, una fruta, una flor, la esencia de la ninfa sigue ahí hasta después de largo, largo tiempo. Esas frutas trajeron a su ninfa aquí, y ella debió estar perdida por el viaje —puntualizó, haciendo que Harry se quedase boquiabierto y asintiese varias veces, despacio, como si se tratase de una verdad universal que todos tendrían que reconocer—. Imagínate a la pobre, tan lejos de casa, y viendo a ninfas de plantas que no conocía de nada. ¿Sabes qué hicieron? —él negó con ganas—. Las ninfas inglesas no creían que fuese una en realidad, así que le pusieron tres pruebas, para demostrar que era igual que ellas…

O se quedaban tendidos uno junto al otro, mirando el techo, haciéndose las preguntas más raras, lo primero que se les cruzase por la cabeza.

—¿Por qué los magos no usan televisores? —preguntó Harry un día, ya que cuando estaban en el patio, alcanzó a oír un programa infantil de uno de los televisores de los vecinos, y no se podía sacar la idea de la cabeza.

—La electricidad es un invento acuñado por muggles, Potter —contestó él, con un bufido leve—. A pesar de que fue un mago quien la creó, ellos la tomaron como propia y construyeron gran parte de su civilización basada en ella. Los sangrepuras se mantuvieron diferenciados de los muggles por seguir usando las velas, antorchas…

—¿Pero no podríamos hacer electricidad, ya sabes, con magia? Como, en vez de un _incendio_, decimos _electric_, y- ¿no? ¿No crees que sería genial?

—El término en latín es "electricae", no "electric" —por supuesto que no perdía oportunidad para corregirlo o recordarle que sabía cosas que él no. Harry sólo rodaba los ojos y esperaba a que continuase—. No creo que lo hayan intentado, podrías inventar el hechizo tú. ¿Para qué querría electricidad un mago, de todas formas?

—Las mazmorras no serían tan oscuras. Dan miedo de noche.

—Tenemos antorchas y _lumos_, Potter.

Otras veces, era Draco quien preguntaba primero.

—¿Por qué nunca te cortas el cabello?

—No puedo —Harry se encogió de hombros—, mamá dice que cada vez que me lo cortan, está así al día siguiente cuando me despierto.

Draco arrugó la nariz y se echó a reír por lo bajo.

—Eso es muy extraño.

Una de las favoritas de Harry, en particular, fue esa misma tarde. Estaba sentado en la alfombra, con la espalda apoyada en uno de los laterales del sofá, Draco tenía la cabeza sobre su regazo. Llevaba rato con los dedos en su cabello, preguntándose por qué era tan liso que ni siquiera conseguía enredar los dedos como era debido, cuando se le ocurrió:

—¿Cómo es que eres tan, tan, _tan_ rubio?

Draco sólo arqueó una ceja en su dirección, dedicándole esa mirada larga que lo hacía sentir que se perdía de un detalle obvio.

—No creo que haya una forma de ser "tan, tan, tan rubio", sólo soy rubio —se encogió de hombros—, igual que todos los Malfoy.

—¿Todos lo son? —él asintió— ¿nunca cambian?

—No. En la Mansión, hay un pasillo donde están los retratos familiares de los Malfoy desde que llegaron a Gran Bretaña, y todos se parecen bastante a padre y a mí.

—¿Eso no es raro?

—Dicen que es porque tenemos sangre Veela, pero no lo creo. No seríamos sangrepura —frunció los labios un instante, como si considerase algo. Harry, que nunca había visto una Veela, comenzó a imaginarse que serían como su amigo—. En realidad, creo que los Malfoy mayores hacen un encantamiento sobre sus esposas cuando van a tener un bebé; he leído que varias familias antiguas lo hacen.

—Entonces, si un día tienes un hijo, ¿se verá como tú?

—Supongo que sí.

Harry sonrió.

—¿Podría jugar con su cabello también?

—Si él o ella te deja —hizo un gesto vago con la mano, para después fruncir un poco el ceño—, pero no se lo vayas a jalar. Acabas de jalar del mío, sí, sabes de lo que hablo. ¡Deja de hacerlo, Potter!

Él se había limitado a reír, tirando del mechón entre sus dedos, de nuevo, por accidente, ganándose un regaño y un golpe sin fuerza del otro niño.

De ese modo, los días pasaron sin que fuese consciente de que estaba por cumplir los trece años y Draco continuaba en su casa.

Después de haber jugado al Quidditch y conversado con Pansy, los tres tirados en una sábana en el césped del patio, con las cabezas juntas y el resto del cuerpo extendido en direcciones diferentes, hicieron una carrera hacia adentro, para ver quién se bañaba primero antes de la hora del té, porque él mantenía la costumbre de beberlo a media tarde, que parecía haber sido copiada de la señora Malfoy. Harry ganó, pero sólo porque el búho negro de Snape apareció por una de las ventanas y le entregó al niño la carta diaria del profesor; él todavía no se podía creer que tuviese ese tipo de gestos como padrino, pero ni en una ocasión había faltado o llegado tarde. Draco sonreía al recogerla y acariciar las plumas del pájaro, por lo que lo tomaba como una buena señal.

Después de haberse bañado y cambiado, fue el turno de Draco de ocupar el baño; como sabía que se tardaba una eternidad, volvió al piso de abajo y se tomó un rato para seguir a Sirius por la casa, preguntándole qué hacía, cuándo llegó allí, cuándo se iba, si podían ir por helados más tarde. Su padrino, hablador y animado como siempre, le respondió con un relato extenso y detallado de una broma que le jugó a su hermano menor, y era, básicamente, la razón de que tuviese que dormir fuera de las casas Black, donde las barreras lo repelieron cuando el heredero legítimo se molestó con él.

Estaban sentados en el pórtico, cuando Draco los alcanzó. Vestía una de sus camisas manga larga y los pantalones de tela con nombre extraño —_Harry todavía no podía recordar cómo se llamaban_—, siempre libres de arrugas, pero después de los días de estar ahí como un miembro más de la familia, no mostró reticencia a sentarse en el suelo junto a ellos, transformándose en otro oyente de la plática de Sirius, que no pudo estar más entusiasmado por la atención.

Tal vez fue por eso. Tal vez porque su amigo tenía una curiosidad innata para ciertos temas, o porque Lily estaba en uno de los programas de radio mágica y ni siquiera los escucharía, y James, que había aparecido poco por casa esa última semana, estaba en el Ministerio. Puede que hubiese sido la combinación de su alocado padrino, dos chicos tan jóvenes, y una motocicleta mágica estacionada junto a la acera.

Harry, al pensarlo bien, sólo recordaría estar sentado en la 'bala'_ —Sirius llamaba así al asiento extra que adjuntaba a la moto, así que él también—, _mirando hacia un lado y ligeramente arriba, al puesto principal. Draco estaba inclinado hacia adelante, con los brazos en el manubrio y la expresión de concentración que solía poner en las clases. Sirius, detrás de él, le movía las manos para indicar cómo tenía que sujetarlo.

—¿…eso es todo? —cuestionó el niño, elevando la cabeza hacia el hombre, que asintió con una sonrisa feroz.

—Así es, ¿vamos a intentarlo?

Draco se olvidó de todo el decoro sangrepura al observarlo con los labios entreabiertos, causando que Sirius se riese con ganas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Vamos, vamos, anda. Pruébalo, como te acabo de decir.

El niño apretó los labios y bajó la cabeza, para fijarse en el manubrio. Se movió sobre el asiento, haciendo sacudir la motocicleta, al encenderla. Habría jurado que tembló, un segundo antes de cerrar los dedos del modo en que Sirius acababa de enseñarle, y aferrarse a la parte delantera del vehículo.

Estaba a punto de acelerar cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió con un golpe, los tres se encogieron y giraron las cabezas, las expresiones de terror eran idénticas. Lily atravesó el patio con largas zancadas, las manos cerradas en puños a sus costados. Percibió la tensión de Sirius, que le decía a Draco _"¡apágala, apágala!",_ mientras se bajaba de la moto y se salía de las barreras de la casa, Apareciéndose en el acto, antes de que la mujer tuviese la oportunidad de atraparlo. La maldición que había lanzado les pasó por encima de la cabeza a ambos.

Mientras Lily los jalaba para que bajasen de la motocicleta, revisaba en busca de algún tipo de lesión o muestra del padrino irresponsable que creía que era Sirius, les recordó que no debían subir al vehículo. Una de las pocas peticiones de la señora Malfoy al dejar a su hijo con ellos, fue que lo mantuviesen lejos de la _"cosa voladora con ruedas". _Harry, que sabía que su madre se preocupaba cuando lo veía en la motocicleta, se limitó a asentir a cada palabra que le decía, mirando de reojo a su amigo.

Draco observaba la motocicleta mágica del mismo modo en que solía ver todo lo relacionado al Quidditch, las serpientes, o a Snape con sus _Pociones_; él tendría que haber sabido que aquella no podía ser una buena señal. Pero cuando Lily les sujetó las manos, colocando uno a cada lado de ella, y los guio hacia el interior de la casa, ambos la siguieron sin decir nada. Y creyó que estaría bien.

No fue hasta la noche del mismo día, entonces, que se percató de lo que significaba _esa_ expresión en su rostro por la tarde. El colchón del suelo se hundió junto a él, aunque no le prestó atención, porque con lo mucho que se movía, solía terminar pegándose a Draco a lo largo de la noche sin darse cuenta, y era este quien tenía que apartarlo cuando _casi_ terminaba acostándose sobre su cuerpo.

El agarre en sus hombros fue suave, pero lo sacudió con decisión. Harry balbuceó y se removió, sin interés por deshacerse de la calidez que le proporcionaban los cobertores en que estaban envueltos, al menos, hasta que reconoció la voz que lo llamaba.

—Potter, Potter, Potter..._psst_, ¡Harry! —el susurro contenido que intentaba despertarlo, fue demasiado familiar para que continuase ignorándolo. Se forzó a abrir los ojos, bostezando. No enfocó más que oscuridad y un cabello rubio, _brillante_, que también le era conocido.

Dedos fríos le rozaron la sien y mejillas cuando le colocaron los lentes; tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para ajustarse al nuevo cambio. Draco estaba inclinado sobre él, mirándolo desde arriba. Llevaba, por encima del pijama, la bata con que se cubría cuando pensaba bajar a la cocina, o en Hogwarts, salir de los dormitorios.

—Vamos —musitó, apartándose. Harry luchó por apoyar los codos en el colchón y levantarse lo suficiente para no perderlo de vista.

En uno de sus brazos, doblados, tenía un par de abrigos gruesos, varias tallas mayores que las suyas y de apariencia muggle. De la otra mano, le colgaban unos zapatos de día. Iba descalzo.

—Trae los zapatos en la mano —pidió en voz baja, cogiendo un par de gorros a último momento, para después empujar la puerta, asomarse, ver a cada lado del pasillo, y salir, sin cerrarla. No hizo ningún sonido al dejarlo solo en el cuarto.

Harry volvió a bostezar, se talló los ojos por debajo de los lentes, y se levantó despacio. Conocía ese tono, esa determinación repentina.

Sabía que no los llevaría a nada bueno. Aun así, sacudió la cabeza y contuvo la risa al recoger un par de zapatos y salir del cuarto también. Draco lo esperaba en el corredor, con la espalda presionada contra una de las paredes. Sonrió con suficiencia al verlo salir detrás de él.

Se llevó un dedo a los labios, con cierta dificultad por todo lo que tenía encima. Harry asintió, copiando el gesto con su mano libre. En la distancia, proviniendo de un cuarto del que sólo salía una rendija de luz por debajo de la puerta, se escuchaba el débil murmullo de una conversación.

Harry cruzó el pasillo y se apoyó en la misma pared que el otro niño. Las palabras que este formó con los labios, sin sonido, fueron claras aun en la oscuridad de la casa.

_"Yo guio"_

_Yo nos cuido_. Él asintió con una sonrisa, elevando un pulgar para demostrarle que captaba el mensaje.

Draco avanzó primero. Sus pasos fueron veloces de un corredor al otro, ni siquiera un simple golpeteo inundó el silencio nocturno. Se presionó contra la pared junto a las escaleras, vio hacia a los lados, y lo señaló con un gesto para que hiciese lo mismo. Harry trotó hacia él, sin dejar de dar ojeadas hacia atrás, donde dejaban el cuarto de sus padres y los de invitados que, creía él, estaban vacíos por la fuga de Sirius.

Se deslizaron sentados por las barandillas de las escaleras, en lugar de saltar y pisar cada una, porque las del medio rechinaban de vez en cuando. En el piso inferior, Harry se asomó por la sala y cocina, también a oscuras y en silencio. Asintió en dirección a su amigo, que los llevó hacia la salida trasera.

—Aquí —murmuró cuando estuvieron juntos frente a la puerta, tendiéndole uno de los abrigos y un gorro—, póntelos, sin hacer ruidos.

Él mismo comenzó a colocarse los otros dos, al igual que el par de zapatos de día.

—¿A dónde vamos? —se le ocurrió preguntar mientras se vestían. Cuando estuvieron listos, vio a Draco sacar la varita de alguna parte de su ropa. Le aplicó los encantamientos que le mantenían los lentes limpios y en su lugar, a lo que agradeció en un susurro—. Draco —insistió en voz baja, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro—, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Él se volvió a poner un dedo sobre los labios. Después se arrodilló frente a la puerta y tocó el pomo con la punta de la varita tres veces, susurrando encantamientos en latín, que la destrabaron por sí sola e hicieron que un resplandor blanco que la rodeaba se encendiese y apagase. Abrió la puerta para ambos y la sostuvo hasta que estuvieron afuera. La cerró detrás de ellos.

Se notaba que contenía la risa. Se movió por un costado de la casa, adelante, con una mano sobre la boca. Cuando Harry estaba por volver a hablar, él se giró y se sacó un manojo de llaves del abrigo, que apenas tintinearon al moverlas entre sus dedos.

—Mira lo que Sirius me dejó —canturreó, y supo, _reconoció_, lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir tan bien como si le acabase de contar todos sus planes al respecto.

Harry se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta. Luego tuvo que taparse la boca para callar su risa. Draco asintió, como diciéndole_ "sí, sí, entiendo esa reacción". _Después de que Harry se hubiese asomado por una de las ventanas al piso inferior y dado un vistazo a los alrededores del patio, comprobando que no había vecinos afuera de sus casas a esa hora _—¿qué hora sería?—,_ echaron a correr para atravesar el patio delantero, dándose empujones sin fuerza y regañándose en susurros para recordarse que _no_ tenían que hacer ruido alguno.

La moto continuaba en el mismo sitio donde había quedado cuando Sirius se Apareció y Lily los regresó adentro de la casa, estacionada a un lado de la acera, _lista para ser utilizada_, en palabras de su compañero.

Draco se subió de un salto y extendió los brazos a ambos lados para equilibrarse; aún hacía un esfuerzo por contener la risa. Harry se metió a la 'bala' mientras lo veía insertar las llaves, girarlas y sacudir la moto entera al intentar encenderla.

—Mamá gritará tanto...—murmuraba, pero había algo en ello que no sonaba desagradable, ni le asustaba como lo haría con otro niño de su edad. Incluso podría haber admitido que le resultaba fascinante la perspectiva de hacer, lo que se supone, no debía.

En retrospectiva, es muy probable que lo que le hubiese dado el valor para pensar de ese modo, haya sido la presencia de Draco a un lado. Y viceversa también.

Comenzaron a moverse hacia adelante cuando logró encenderla. Lo vio luchar contra el manubrio y el cambio de velocidad, mascullando, aferrándose a este de la manera en que hizo esa tarde cuando Sirius le enseñaba cómo se manejaba. Se movieron apenas unos metros cuando consiguió que se elevase en el aire, con una inclinación mayor a la que era usual si la manejaba su padrino, y presionó el botón para los hechizos antimuggles.

Le llevó un momento estabilizarse y nivelarla en una posición horizontal; para cuando había ocurrido, estaban por encima del techo de la casa y Harry ya no se molestaba en contener la risa. La moto daba sacudidas repentinas hacia un lado, amenazaba con descender, Draco se quejaba sobre frenos que no servían y lo difícil que era hacerla ir más lento o más rápido, porque _no-sabía-qué-cosa_ parecía atascada, pero cada vez que sentía un movimiento abrupto, él sólo podía reírse más, presionando la espalda en el asiento mullido de la 'bala'. Después de un rato, Draco también se reía.

—Oh, Merlín, Merlín, Merlín —Harry apenas podía hablar, con la voz ahogada por las carcajadas; el aire helado de la noche le daba de frente y no podía sentirse más agradecido porque su amigo hubiese tomado un abrigo y gorro—, ¿qué estamos haciendo? ¿Nos estamos escapando? ¡Draco, tú eres el mayor, mi mamá piensa que me cuidas!

La risa de Draco resonó junto a un frenazo brusco, que casi los hace bajar.

—¡Diremos que Sirius tuvo la culpa! ¡Nos creerán! —tomó una inhalación profunda, audible, para dejar de reír también—. ¿A dónde vamos, Potter?

Harry giró la cabeza al escucharlo, observándolo, no por primera vez en la noche, con la boca abierta y sin disimulo alguno.

—¡Creí que tendrías alguna idea, que querías la moto para ir a un lugar!

—No, no —Draco sacudía la cabeza al reírse, desequilibraba la moto. Harry no supo por qué, pero no encontró forma de continuar enojado con él si se veía _así_—, quería pasear. Madre nunca me hubiese dejado subir a esta cosa.

—Y con buenas razones, ¿a cuánto estamos? —curioseó, inclinándose por uno de los bordes de la 'bala'. Silbó cuando notó que los autos de los vecinos podrían haber entrado en la palma de una de sus manos. La moto osciló en la dirección en que se inclinó. Draco ahogó un grito, lo regañó, y él se reacomodó—. Qué bueno que Remus convenció a _Padfoot_ de ponerle un sistema anti-caídas y de resguardos…

La luna estaba escondida detrás de las nubes, el frío lo obligaba a apretujarse en el abrigo. Se reclinó contra el respaldar del asiento y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, admirando un cielo con pocas estrellas a causa de la _"contaminación muggle",_ como le llamaba el otro niño. Draco no apartaba la mirada de al frente, intentaba dar con alguna forma de mantenerlos en el aire sin tanto esfuerzo; aún no le cogía el _truco_ del que Sirius hablaba a los cambios de velocidad y altitud. Era una locura.

Que estuviesen allí a esas horas, lo que hacían, el por qué._ Quería pasear_, decía él. Era una completa locura, en definitiva.

Harry se echó a reír otra vez, extendiendo los brazos a los costados, sintiendo las ráfagas de aire que los golpeaban igual que amantes resentidos, incapaces de desearles verdadero daño.

Respiró profundo del fresco aire nocturno, y se acercó al asiento principal de la moto. Draco lo miró de reojo. Le pareció que arqueaba una ceja, pero a causa de la escasa luz, era difícil estar seguro.

—Llévanos a un lugar lindo —pidió, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa al otro, que sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué se supone que es un "lugar lindo"?

Él se encogió de hombros, sonrió más, y se acomodó en el asiento, para dejarle el resto a Draco.

Volaron por lo que pudo haber sido horas, días, semanas, una vida. En algún punto, a Draco le dio por experimentar y revivieron la experiencia de la montaña rusa muggle, porque cambiaba de velocidad y ascendía, descendía y giraba de las formas más improvisadas que se le ocurrían, probando cada control, cada posibilidad, hasta que comenzaron a caer en picado por una presión errónea, gritaron y se nivelaron por el sistema mágico anti-caídas, a unos cuatro metros del suelo, más o menos.

Cuando se convenció de haber aprendido a manejarla, los dejó nivelados por encima de las nubes y volaron más lento. Draco se inclinó hacia adelante y dobló los brazos por encima del manubrio, el que no requería tanta atención si sólo iban en línea recta por una imaginaria pista vacía. Puede que Harry hubiese entrado a un estado de duermevela por un rato, acurrucado en la 'bala'.

Hablaron en susurros cuando se dieron cuenta de que no estaban muy seguros de dónde se encontraban. Harry observaba el perfil de Draco, que tenía una expresión muy seria al analizar el cielo y el piso a metros por debajo de ellos, como si pudiese encontrar una respuesta con el simple hecho de fruncir el ceño y enfurruñarse. Le divertía verlo así.

—Potter.

—¿Hm?

—Tengo la impresión de que nos salimos de la ciudad.

—Entonces sólo hay que regresar por donde vinimos, ¿no? —opinó, encogiéndose de hombros y removiéndose en el abrigo.

—...sí, claro —una pausa larga, en la que, por la manera en que apretó los labios, supo que había _algo_ que quería decirle. Aguardó a que tomase valor para hacerlo—, pero tampoco sé _muy_ bien por dónde venimos.

Draco se aferró al manubrio y lo observó de reojo, con un puchero. Harry pensó que esa era la peor noticia que le podría dar en toda la noche, pero por alguna razón, sólo atinó a reírse. Se rio, se rio, y se rio, hasta que contagió a su amigo, hasta que se dobló sobre la 'bala' y le faltó el aire, hasta que el estómago le dolía y estaban llenando el silencio tranquilo de la noche con carcajadas incontrolables.

—Esto fue una mala idea, Merlín, madre va a venir de Francia sólo a maldecirme —protestaba Draco, interrumpido por su propia risa, hundiendo el rostro entre sus brazos sobre el manubrio. Cuando se percataron de que la acción cambiaba el curso de la moto, pasaron un susto creyendo que se irían hacia abajo, y se volvieron a reír.

—Mi mamá nos va a matar antes —Harry tosió cuando la risa lo dejó sin respiración y le fue casi imposible hablar—, oh, ¡Sirius! Mamá va a matar primero a Sirius por dejarte las llaves. Draco, no me quiero quedar sin padrino, es el único que tengo.

—Compartamos a Snape —ofreció con una sonrisa, girándose hacia él por un instante. No sabía qué expresión debió poner, pero lo hizo reírse con un simple vistazo.

—Eh…no.

—Severus no es _tan_ malo.

—Supongo que, cuando aprendes a distinguir en qué vaso tiene el veneno y de cuál puedes tomar jugo de calabaza...—se encogió de hombros. Draco asintió con solemnidad, como si se tratase de algún asunto trascendental.

—Y cuando te acostumbras a pedir permiso para entrar al laboratorio, no mover ciertas cosas y no _respirar_ de más.

—¿No respirar de más? —repitió, incrédulo.

—Gases corrosivos —explicó—; una vez, cuando tenía como cuatro años, padre y yo entramos a su laboratorio mientras...

Y así, antes de que se hubiese dado cuenta de qué pasaba, la noche se les había escapado entre los dedos.

Fue una casualidad fortuita lo que los llevó de vuelta a la casa. Draco localizó una estrella que decía que daba hacia el norte, Harry vio una bandada de pájaros que solía moverse hacia un parque a unas cuadras de su calle; recordaron muy tarde la existencia del Apuntador. Chocaron los cinco cuando visualizaron, por debajo de ellos, un lugar que les era familiar.

El amanecer los consiguió en el techo de los Parkinson, donde las barreras se mostraron reticentes a aceptar una desconocida motocicleta mágicamente modificada, hasta que se percataron de que era Draco quien la manejaba, y los recibieron sin mayor problema. Acordaron que era una cuestión de seguridad integral, para que ni la moto, ni ellos, fuesen a sufrir la posible furia de Lily en su modo _"mamá preocupada"._

Se arriesgarían al castigo más tarde. Dejaron la moto estacionada en el techo, en la parte alta y plana en que se unían las inclinaciones que daban hacia adelante y hacia atrás, en una especie de "V" invertidas, y se sentaron, uno junto al otro, encima de las tejas, que los retenían de caer.

El cielo se teñía de colores que no tendría a otras horas del día, el sol se asomaba para saludar, el centro de la ciudad, a unos kilómetros de distancia, cobraba vida, la calle se llenaba de un barullo lejano, que no haría más que aumentar mientras estuviesen ahí. Harry flexionó las piernas contra el pecho, se envolvió las rodillas con los brazos, y pensó que podría estar en ese sitio por horas.

Sintió un débil golpe en su hombro cuando Draco lo entrechocó con uno de los suyos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en un susurro, girándose para verlo.

Él tenía esa sonrisa de nuevo, la que era _extraña_, a la que no sabía cómo reaccionar. El amanecer le daba nuevos tonos a su piel y cabellos casi blancos por completo. Se preguntó, de forma vaga, si él se vería distinto también. Era una imagen que querría atesorar.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Harry.

_Sonrió_, sonrió tanto como podía. Aquel, sin duda, iba a ser un buen día.

—Oh, ¿cómo me convertí en "Harry"? —se inclinó hacia él, envolviéndolo en sus brazos y presionando una de las mejillas contra su hombro cubierto por varias capas de tela. Draco protestó con un ruido estrangulado.

—Cállate, Potter.

—¡Me gustaba más el "Harry"!

—No, ya no hay "Harry" para ti.

Con un puchero, intentó apartarse, pero él lo había rodeado también en algún momento y no lo dejó. Empezó a quejarse, con un dramatismo falso que sólo pretendía hacerlos reír a los dos. Draco no hizo ademán alguno de detener ni una sola de sus protestas.

Entonces a Harry se le ocurrió que Draco lo miraba _así_ también. Como observaba el Quidditch, las serpientes mágicas, las pociones y la motocicleta.

No habría sabido describir la forma en que ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir.

—_0—_

Harry estaba orgulloso de decir que salieron sin un castigo de la escapada nocturna en la moto de su padrino. Cuando el sol se encontraba en el cielo y el ajetreo de los Parkinson comenzaba a oírse ahí arriba, decidieron que era el momento de bajarse del techo. Él le preguntó cómo pensaban hacerlo.

—A menos que tengas una escalera que no vi metida en un bolsillo —puntualizó Draco, en ese tono que le decía que se trataba de una obviedad y él tendría que saberlo por su cuenta—, supongo que con magia, Potter.

—Pero- ahm, no traje mi varita.

Nunca se le olvidaría la expresión de horror con que Draco lo observó. Podría haberse burlado por horas, días. Aun años después, cuando la recordaba, le entraban ganas de reírse.

—¿Qué clase de mago _no_ carga su varita cuando sale de casa?

—No sabía que la usaría —intentó defenderse, un poco más agudo y rápido de lo que pretendía. Su amigo estrechó los ojos—, ¡igual no podemos hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, si no hay barreras cerca!

—Eso no es excusa. Me viste usar la mía; tendrías que haberme dicho y haber ido a buscar la tuya.

Cualquier posible discusión quedó sellada ahí, porque desde el patio trasero, Jacint, con las manos alrededor de la boca a modo de parlantes, preguntó _qué_ hacían en su techo. Una Pansy muy animada, todavía en pijama y pantuflas, se le unió cuando los estaba ayudando a bajar con algunos hechizos de levitación. Los Parkinson lo abrazaron y cubrieron con sus extrañas bendiciones sangrepura de cada año, los guiaron adentro, donde Amelia les aplicó encantamientos de calefacción a sus pieles heladas y extremidades temblorosas, y les sirvió un desayuno improvisado, con más azúcar de la que era recomendada para niños de su edad, cortesía de los elfos domésticos.

James fue el que se paró frente a la entrada, buscando a su hijo y el niño que se suponía que se hallaba bajo el cuidado de la familia. Estaba cruzado de brazos, con aspecto cansado, y les dedicó largas miradas a ambos; Harry se encogió un poco ante el escrutinio, rogando que no estuviese _muy_ molesto pero incapaz de sentirse arrepentido del paseo, Draco elevó el mentón y se colocó la máscara Malfoy de indiferencia, que de las pocas ocasiones en que la había visto ese verano, _casi_ había olvidado que podía utilizar.

El hombre los llevó de regreso a la casa sin decir una palabra. Harry quería lloriquear y recordarle que era su cumpleaños, pero no se atrevió; una vez dentro, Draco le sujetó la muñeca y lo guio hacia su cuarto, para que pudiesen quitarse los abrigos y gorros y guardarlos.

Cuando volvió a bajar, media hora más tarde, Lily estaba en la cocina, y alcanzó a oír la plática que mantenía con su esposo, acerca de James queriendo mejorar las protecciones de la casa y la mujer diciéndole que _para qué_ necesitaban ser más estrictos con la seguridad _desde adentro_, que si algo iba a ocurrir, provendría desde el exterior, y que el exceso de seguridad dentro podría retrasarlos en caso de huida. La conversación se acabó en cuanto se percataron de su presencia.

Su madre lo abrazó fuerte, lo llenó de besos y felicitaciones. Sólo entonces, James se puso de pie, caminó hacia él y lo abrazó también, palmeándole la espalda, y en susurros, prometiéndole guardar su _secreto_.

Draco permaneció apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, hasta que la ronda de palabras dulces llegó a su fin. Lily le tendió la mano y lo saludó de la misma forma cariñosa, incitándolo a sentarse junto a Harry en uno de los lados de la encimera.

Intercambiaron una mirada cuando les puso unos platos al frente, con un desayuno especial, que mostraba formas de snitch. Se rieron por lo bajo y _volvieron_ a comer.

Los Weasley llegaron poco después, los adultos saludándolo con entusiasmo y los hermanos quejándose de no haberlo _despertado por aplastamiento_, como de costumbre. Ron se sentó en medio de ellos, sacó comida de su plato, y cuando hizo ademán de hacer lo mismo con el de Draco, este le golpeó la mano sin cuidado y amenazó con enterrarle el tenedor en los dedos si volvía a intentarlo. Su mejor amigo decidió conservar la mano, la poca dignidad que le quedó tras las burlas de los gemelos, y esperar a que Lily le sirviese un desayuno propio.

Cuando el resto de los Merodeadores se aparecieron por la chimenea, Peter y Remus cargaban regalos y sonrisas idénticas. Sirius, que casi lo ahorca al abrazarlo y le desordenó más de lo normal el cabello, tardó un rato en preguntar, a nadie en particular, _por qué_ su moto estaba en el techo de los vecinos. Harry se echó a reír; junto a él, Draco se dedicó a ocultar su sonrisa dándole sorbos pequeños a su bebida. James se inventó toda una historia de su mejor amigo la noche anterior, demasiado ebrio para recordar que intentó llevarse la moto, y otras tantas cosas de doble sentido que hacían que Harry frunciese el ceño en una expresión de concentración, en vano, y Draco rodase los ojos.

Los Parkinson llegaron un poco más tarde. Pansy se le colgó del cuello, besándole la mejilla y felicitándolo, como si no se hubiesen visto sólo unas horas antes y no lo hubiese hecho ya.

Se sintió realmente sorprendido cuando una lechuza se posó en la ventana y le entregó una breve carta de feliz cumpleaños, al estilo más muggle, de Hermione Granger. Draco, que leía el contenido por encima de su hombro con la nariz arrugada, dirigió la mirada hacia Pansy, y su amiga sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Puede que haya intercambiado algunas cartas con ella estos días y le haya mencionado sobre el cumpleaños de Harry —mencionó en voz baja, el aludido le sonrió.

—Es lindo, voy a contestar más tarde, ¿crees que le moleste si recibe mi carta mañana? —ella negó con entusiasmo, Draco soltó un bufido y masculló acerca de compañías poco apropiadas, por lo que le dio un codazo. Tuvo la delicadeza de abstenerse de usar "sangresucia" en su casa; por muy irónico que fuera, no más de cinco minutos después, lo atrapó soportando tirones en las mejilla de Lily, que le preguntaba si la dejaba que lo peinase un día.

—Compañero, no es que yo esté de acuerdo con Malfoy —le había dicho Ron luego, con el ceño un poco fruncido y la nariz arrugada—, tú entiendes, por las barbas de Merlín, lánzame una maldición el día en que _sí_ lo esté, pero, ¿Granger? —susurró el apellido, simulando un escalofrío—. ¿No la has visto corregir a todos en clase? Dos años seguidos de _Encantamientos_ con los Ravenclaw, _dos_, Harry, ella me vuelve loco, no me deja ni abrir la boca cuando ya me está diciendo que lo hago mal. En serio, dan ganas de tirarle- de- sólo- —se interrumpió con un sonido frustrado, que a su vez, era una explicación suficiente. Harry intentó no reírse de su desdicha.

Poco después, también llegó una carta de felicitación de Narcissa Malfoy. No tenía remitente, ni una dirección para contestarle, el búho que la entregó se rehusó a esperar respuesta y se marchó por la ventana. Las cartas de las hermanas Greengrass, Nott y Zabini también se tomaron su tiempo; eran breves, concisas, con los membretes de las respectivas familias en la parte de arriba. Sólo Daphne le había dibujado un corazón junto a su firma, seguido de un _"salúdame a Draco y Pansy"._

Los invitados apenas cabían en la sala. Molly, como la experta anfitriona de fiestas infantiles que era —_un título que las demás madres no podían discutirle por número de hijos_—, amplió la mesa con magia. Los gemelos Weasley hicieron ademán de impactar su cabeza contra el pastel; si se salvó, fue más cosa de suerte y reprimendas de Molly, que por su propia habilidad.

Estaba explicándole a Draco que _sí_, Molly cocinaba todo para su familia, _no_, no se morían de hambre, _sí_, lo hacía con magia, y _no_, no era _tanto_ trabajo, según ella, porque su amigo no se hacía una idea del funcionamiento de una casa sin elfos domésticos, y no dejaban de brillarle los ojos ante cada bocado que le daba al pastel, cuando su madre se aproximó con una pequeña caja de aspecto desvencijado.

Lily tenía una sonrisa tímida al extenderla hacia él. Detrás de ella, James se había metido las manos en los bolsillos y tenía la mirada en el suelo, con la rara expresión que ponía cuando algo lo avergonzaba.

—Te he guardado esto desde que supimos que íbamos a tenerte —explicó ella, en un susurro. No era necesario que alzase la voz, porque los que aún estaban en la sala, se quedaron callados y observaban la escena—, por si lo querías. Convencí a James de que podría llegar a gustarte más que a él, y tal vez, lo usarías.

Harry recibió la caja, le dio un vistazo más a sus padres, y la abrió. Sintió que el aliento se le quedaba atascado en la garganta cuando lo identificó, conteniendo una gran sonrisa.

_Su_ anillo. El anillo Potter.

Era grueso, ajustable, del color del bronce, con unos relieves en los bordes. Dos ramas de laurel se cerraban a los lados de una _"P"_ estilizada y pomposa, cubierta de lo que se asemejaban a raíces o enredaderas. Él no podía dejar de sonreír cuando se lo puso y lo observó acomodarse sobre su dedo.

Se levantó y se lanzó sobre sus padres para abrazarlos y darles las gracias. Cuando volvió a tomar asiento, lo presumió delante de los Weasley y Pansy, que llamó a su hermano para que le mostrase el de los Parkinson.

—El mío es más elegante —le comentó Draco, un rato después. Lo sostenía de la mano, para tenerle el brazo levantado por encima de la mesa, y giraba apenas su palma, viendo el anillo desde diferentes ángulos, con un ojo crítico que le hacía recordar su forma de preparar pociones en clases. Luego lo soltó—, pero está bien. Es tan..._Potter_.

—¿Qué significa eso? —exigió con un puchero, mas él no le contestó.

La casa estuvo repleta hasta muy entrada la noche. Peter se despidió primero, echándole el cabello hacia atrás y diciéndole que todavía recordaba cuando James se los presentó y sólo era una _bolita despeinada_ en una manta. Los Parkinson se fueron poco después; Jacint lo alzó, a pesar de sus protestas, Pansy volvió a abrazarlo y decirle lo _muy_, _muy, muy_ lindo que le parecía su anillo familiar.

Luego fue el turno de los Weasley. Molly lloró como si fuese uno de sus hijos y acabase de graduarse, o algo por el estilo. Charlie se unió a las bromas de los gemelos sobre su baja estatura y lo delgado que era de pequeño, cuando se conocieron.

Ron le palmeó la espalda y rechazó la invitación de pasar la noche allí.

—¿Quedarme en el mismo cuarto que Malfoy? Amigo, no hemos llegado a ese punto, yo paso —vio a Draco por encima del hombro, que esbozaba una sonrisa desdeñosa, y por una vez, le cedió la razón—. Vengo mañana para que juguemos Quidditch, o pásate por La Madriguera. Si todavía lo tienes _pegado_ para entonces y no va contra sus estándares _sangrepurezcos _y_ Malfoyescos_, tráelo contigo; mamá siempre tiene platos de más en la mesa.

Su mejor amigo se fue por la red flu, detrás de sus hermanos, luego de haber sido apretujado por los brazos de una sentimental y emocionada Lily.

Cuando los adultos restantes —Sirius, Remus, James y Lily— se sentaron en los sillones de la sala, con una botella y copas, ambos niños rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo y se perdieron escaleras arriba.

—¿Por qué los anillos familiares les importan tanto a los sangrepuras? —le preguntó cuando estaba tendido sobre el suelo-colchón. Llevaban rato hablando, Draco había sacado su telescopio plegable de la caja y lo había armado para observar el cielo nocturno desde la ventana y la proyección mágica que el propio instrumento le daba.

—Depende de la familia, Potter —él se encogió de hombros, sin quitarle la vista de encima al lente. Harry, resoplando, rodó sobre su estómago y se dedicó a mirarlo por un momento.

—¿Por qué _tu_ anillo es importante para _ti_?

Ahí estaba. Un instante, sólo uno, en que sus hombros se pusieron rígidos, sus ojos dejaron de enfocar el telescopio. Pensándolo en retrospectiva, Draco fue más obvio de lo que normalmente se permitía, y era debido a que sólo estaban ellos dos, pero si Harry hubiese sido más observador, esta historia sería _muy_ diferente.

Cuando le contestó, ya había pasado. Draco era la imagen de la concentración mientras visualizaba las estrellas.

—Siempre recuerdo ver el anillo de padre cuando me daba la mano o me cargaba. Es algo suyo, _nuestro_ —se encogió de hombros, de nuevo—. Ningún regalo que puedan darme va a superar eso. No sólo importa el Legado, o que el anillo pueda o no hacer algo por ti. Es…complicado.

Harry levantó el brazo y observó su nuevo anillo, en silencio, por unos segundos.

—Yo nunca lo vi usarlo —no tenía que mencionar el nombre para que ambos supiesen a quién se refería. Draco chasqueó la lengua.

—La tía Lily lo guardó para ti todo este tiempo; si deberías recordar algo cuando lo veas, sería a ella.

Asintió, a pesar de que no estaba seguro de cómo funcionaba aquello. No se le ocurrió decirle, quizás porque no se dio cuenta esa misma noche, o porque no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, que cuando lo veía, lo único que llegaba a su cabeza era _Draco_, sujetándole la mano para detallarlo, o presumiéndoles el suyo, un año atrás.

Cuando Harry regresó al primer piso después, por un vaso de leche y galletas que tenía en la mira desde la tarde, Draco se quedó en el alféizar de la ventana, acariciando de forma distraía el pelaje de Lep, que no dejaba de cambiar de color bajo su tacto, buscando dar con alguno que agradara a su dueño.

Sirius y Remus se fueron luego de despedirse de él, cuando se percataron de la hora que era. Su padrino pidió que no dejasen que volviese ebrio o que algún _duende_ moviese su moto esa noche, _otra vez_, porque iría a buscarla por la mañana.

Lily le besó la cabeza al pasarle por un lado, llevando platos y copas vacías hacia la cocina, para lavarlas. James permaneció en uno de los sillones, desde el que lo observó ir por su 'bocadillo nocturno'. A último minuto, se le ocurrió que también podía llevarle un poco a Draco.

Estaba por volver al pasillo que daba a las escaleras y subir, cuando su padre se levantó y caminó hacia él. Tomó la comida que llevaba sin decirle nada, y lo dejó con los vasos de leche, antes de comenzar a ascender también. Harry lo siguió, mirando su espalda con el ceño apenas fruncido.

Acababan de llegar al segundo piso cuando habló.

—No quiero que te lo tomes a mal, campeón —comenzó. _Algo_ dentro de él, se encendió igual que una alarma y lo hizo tensarse. James resopló—, bien, esa quizás _no_ fue la mejor manera de empezar.

Él negó para hacerle saber que no. El hombre emitió un bufido de risa al darse la vuelta. Estaban a unos pasos de la puerta de su cuarto.

—Pensé que podríamos viajar —continuó, con un tono animado que, por alguna razón, se le hizo extraño, diferente—, ya sabes, como cuando eras más pequeño y estabas en la primaria. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

Algo no le encajaba allí. Le dio un sorbo al vaso de leche, obligándose a concentrarse hasta que dio con el '_pero'_ que no lo dejaba adaptarse a la idea.

—La tía Narcissa podría preocuparse si llevamos a Draco a algún sitio sin haberle avisado.

Cuando James boqueó y dejó caer los hombros, lo supo. No habría sabido explicar _cómo_, pero supo lo que se avecinaba antes de que hubiese llegado, igual que una tormenta avistada a la distancia.

—Cuando digo "viajar", realmente me refiero a nosotros. Tu mamá, tú y yo. Ni siquiera Sirius esta vez, lo dejaríamos con Remus; seguro que pueden cuidarse solos.

Harry frunció más el ceño.

—¿_Después_ de que Draco se vaya a su casa?

James soltó una larga exhalación.

—Sí, bueno, Harry, la cosa- es que no tenemos idea de cuándo se va, ¿sabes? —intentó sonreír, pero el gesto estaba un poco turbio—. Las cartas de Lily sólo han recibido una respuesta, hoy, y no sonaba a que fuese a venir mañana a primera hora a buscarlo.

—Draco dice que su mamá está ocupada, las lechuzas tienen problemas para llegar por unas barreras de las casas de los Malfoy…

—Entiendo eso —le aseguró, en tono más conciliador—, pero vas a volver a Hogwarts por algunos meses, y sólo te veremos dos semanas para diciembre, antes de que te vayas por mucho más tiempo. Lily y yo te extrañamos muchísimo cuando no estás, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —él asintió con ganas. James se pasó las manos por la cara, como si midiese las palabras—. Y Harry, sé que tú pareces estar bien con esto, pero, piénsalo mejor, han sido _semanas_. Tu amigo ya lleva mucho tiempo aquí, estamos a mitad del verano.

No sabía de dónde había sacado la idea, a partir de esas palabras, para hacer un puchero y quejarse.

—¿Quieres que lo dejemos solo, en vacaciones? Él no puede ir a su casa, papá, está vacía —le recordó, como si se tratase de una obviedad y no pudiese comprender por qué no la veía—. La Mansión es demasiado grande para Draco y los elfos.

—Lo sé, pero no es el único lugar al que puede ir. _Sniv_\- el profesor Snape —se corrigió, justo cuando su hijo había estrechado los ojos y estaba a punto de soltarle el _"no le digas así"_ con que Lily lo reprendía cada vez que lo escuchaba— es su padrino y está más que dispuesto a recibirlo. Es como si te dejásemos en vacaciones con Sirius unos días; eso te gustaría.

—Snape no es el mismo tipo de padrino que Sirius, papá —no pudo evitar reír, porque no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Su padre lo imitó.

—También está su tía —señaló—, y la hija de los Tonks, la muchacha que va a ser Auror; me comentó que les gustaría tenerlo allí un tiempo. Se ha quedado ya antes con ellos, o algo así. Sirius dice que también se lleva bien con Regulus Black, y además, están los Parkinson.

La sonrisa de Harry se borró de a poco, una conclusión comenzaba a formarse dentro de su cabeza. Le dio otro sorbo a su vaso.

—Papá —llamó, capturando su atención por completo, antes de que siguiese—, ¿_quieres_ que Draco se vaya?

James se quedó paralizado y bajó los ojos hacia él, mirándolo con horror.

—No, no, espera —se echó el cabello hacia atrás, revolviéndolo más de lo que ya estaba—, yo _no_ dije eso, lo único que digo es que él tiene una casa y una familia, y debería regresar con ellos, porque las vacaciones no son eternas y pasarán meses antes de que pueda volver a verlos. Sé que ahora no les importa y no parece la gran cosa, pero cuando llegues a mi edad, entenderás que ese tiempo que pudiste haber...

—¿Es por lo de anoche? —lo interrumpió con un puchero— ¿es porque tomamos la moto? ¿Me estás castigando sin decirle a mamá?

—No, no, alto ahí, ¿qué hicieron...? Oh, ahm- pensé que sólo habían tomado la moto esta mañana...—parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño de repente. Harry se mordió el labio y maldijo internamente, del modo en que hacía Sirius a veces, por habérselo dicho.

—Fue mi idea —añadió, apresurado, ya que pensó que ayudaría—, Draco salió conmigo porque quería volar y ver el amanecer por mi cumpleaños, en serio, no es mentira, eso fue lo que pasó. Entonces, si te molestaste, no es justo que quieras que se vaya.

—No estoy diciendo que...

—¿James? ¿Estás con Harry, amor? —Lily se asomó desde la parte más baja de las escaleras, y él, por reflejo, buscó auxilio dándose la vuelta.

—¡Mamá! —atrapó su atención con un lloriqueo—. Papá quiere que Draco se vaya.

La reacción fue inmediata. Lily terminó de alcanzar el segundo piso y arqueó ambas cejas en dirección a su esposo.

—James Potter —regañó, en voz baja—, ya hablamos sobre esto, te dije que le prometí a Cissy…

—¿Cómo que hablaron sobre esto? —Harry alternó la mirada entre los dos, boquiabierto. La expresión de ambos se suavizó al notarlo.

—Yo no estoy- lo que quiero decir- es que...

—Harry, cielo —Lily silenció al hombre al avanzar hacia ellos. Le arrebató el plato de galletas y palmeó la espalda de su hijo, para hacerlo girar y encaminarse hacia su cuarto—, ya es tarde y tienen que dormir. Ignora a tu papá; bebió demasiado, no sabe ni lo que dice. En un rato pensará que estamos en Hogwarts y aún no me convence de salir con él, y se echará a llorar...

—Pero dijo que...

—Sh, sh. No importa qué dijo —ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta, Lily le echó el cabello hacia atrás, en vano, porque volvió a desordenarse al instante—. Tus amigos siempre son bienvenidos, amor. Mientras Draco esté con nosotros, esta es su casa y su familia, ¿verdad? Igual que lo es con Ron, igual que lo sería si Pansy se quedase aquí, ¿cierto?

Harry asintió varias veces, recibió el plato de galletas, el beso en la frente, y le dio las buenas noches antes de entrar al cuarto. Aún no se sentía tranquilo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Le pareció escuchar murmullos de voces y pasos que se perdían en la distancia.

Junto a la ventana, Draco estaba hablándole en voz baja a su conejo mágico, que se acurrucaba entre sus brazos, pero calló cuando lo escuchó llegar, y giró la cabeza hacia él. Su expresión era curiosa.

—¿Qué te hicieron esas galletas para que te molestes, Potter?

Harry bajó la mirada al plato que llevaba, luego resopló, y avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia él. Se dejó caer en el otro extremo del alféizar, colocando las galletas y leche entre los dos. Su amigo cogió una y la mordió, con esa sonrisa mal disimulada que ponía cuando probaba un postre casero.

—Nada.

—¿Entonces qué pasó?

—No sé qué pasó —tomó otra galleta y le dio una mordida más agresiva de lo estrictamente necesario, cruzándose de brazos después, mientras mascaba las chispas de chocolate—, papá se portó _raro_.

—¿Debo fingir estar sorprendido?

Harry le dirigió una mirada desagradable, que no lo intimidó en lo absoluto. Luego volvió a bufar.

—A veces —hizo una pausa, en la que consideró qué tan buena idea era decírselo. No estaba seguro—, parece que no le agradases. A papá. Mamá te quiere mucho.

Draco ni siquiera pestañeó. Se tomó su tiempo para degustar la galleta y después contestó.

—Lo sé.

—¿Que mamá te quiere?

—Que no le agrado a tu padre —corrigió, con un bajo _"bueno, lo otro también"—;_ es tan poco sutil como tú.

Harry abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber qué decir. Dentro de su cabeza, el escenario en que James odiase a Draco, era absurdo. Era como si, de pronto, no quisiera que tuviese contacto con Ron; no tenía sentido, ¡eran sus mejores amigos!

—Deja de hacer eso —Draco le pinchó un costado con el índice, sin fuerza, apenas un roce, y se robó otra galleta del plato—, puedo oler tus neuronas quemándose desde aquí.

El niño lanzó una patada débil en respuesta, que no dio en el blanco, y frunció el ceño.

—Es que es- eso- no tiene sentido —sacudió la cabeza—. Eres bueno cuando no hablas de muggles, hijos de muggles, presumes, insultas a los Weasley, o haces esto de creerte mejor que todos…

—No me creo, _sé_ que soy mejor —puntualizó, en ese tono desdeñoso que hacía a Harry rodar los ojos. Draco se rio por lo bajo y negó, apartando la mirada—. ¿Te das cuenta de todas las excepciones que pusiste? _"Bueno cuando no...",_ Merlín, suena a que nunca lo soy.

—_Siempre_ eres bueno —aclaró Harry, deprisa, aturdido por la necesidad de aclararlo—, sólo que _no_ con todos, ni agradable _para_ todo el mundo.

Draco arqueó una ceja y le dedicó una mirada larga. Luego, sin que lo esperase, se echó a reír, cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

—Eso es lo más extraño que me has dicho, más que por qué soy _tan, tan, tan _rubio.

Harry le dio un débil empujón y se enfurruñó, otra vez cruzado de brazos. Su amigo dejó de reír tras un momento, y relajó su expresión.

—Podría quedarme con los Parkinson, si soy mucha molestia —mencionó. Harry sintió que el corazón se le hundía cuando comenzó a negar, pero el otro esbozó una débil sonrisa y se encogió de hombros—. Tengo mi propio cuarto allí, ayudaré en el Vivero; a ellos no les importaría.

—¿Te molesta compartir conmigo?

Él volvió a arquear las cejas.

—Comparto cuarto contigo nueve meses al año, Potter.

—Pero...

—Sólo digo —lo cortó, señalándolo de forma amenazadora con una galleta de chocolate, lo que lo hubiese hecho reír, bajo otras circunstancias— que no me estarían echando a la calle como a un crup. Puedo volver a la Mansión incluso, ¿sabes? Pasar tiempo solo no es la gran cosa. Le diré a Lía que me dé mucho chocolate y me arme campos de Quidditch y realmente no será tan…

Él se quedó callado un momento. Intercambiaron miradas. Harry no necesitaba que nadie le dijese que había escuchado la conversación del pasillo; al menos, esperaba que también hubiese oído sus respuestas, de algún modo.

—A mí me gusta que estés aquí —musitó, sin mirarlo.

Draco no le contestó, pero tenía una sonrisa más genuina cuando le pasó la última galleta que quedaba y mantuvo alejado a Lep de los vasos de leche.

Se quedaron dormidos apretujados en el alféizar de la ventana, los platos, vasos y el conejo, alrededor de ellos. No despertaron hasta el mediodía del día siguiente. Alguien entró una vez, suspiró al verlos, sacudió la cabeza y salió, sin hacer ruido suficiente para alertarlos.

Draco se fue a mediados de agosto. Pasó tres días con Snape, una semana con los Parkinson, algunos días más con los Tonks; le dijo que fue por su propia elección, y no dejó de visitarlo ni enviar notas, aun cuando cambiaba de localización.

Narcissa Malfoy no pisó Inglaterra hasta que sólo quedaban unos días para la vuelta a clases. Acompañó a los Parkinson, Lily y Harry al Callejón Diagón, después se pasó el poco tiempo que les quedaba con su hijo en la Mansión, donde recibió a Harry y Pansy por una noche.

* * *

_**No escapen en una moto con alguien que no sabe manejar, por favor. Tengo un amigo con el que fui a pasear cuando teníamos doce y trece años, y aún me pregunto cómo es que no nos matamos en el trayecto.**_

_**Sí, me basé en eso, jAJAJAJA.**_

**Ahora sí, la nota xd**

**¡Dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo libro!**

**Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, a decir verdad, en especial por la escena en el techo de los Parkinson; me llena de amor el hecho de que Harry haya notado el 'asunto' de Draco, sin haberlo notado en realidad, sakjdsk.**

**El título de este libro ya había sido mencionado en el anterior, ¿recuerdan a qué se refería? ;)**

**Este libro es de los más cortos, pero yo diría que también tiene bastante contenido. Un pequeño descanso de la parte de aventura para dar algunas explicaciones que vienen siendo apropiadas para la edad de los chicos, por así decirlo.**

**Les dejo la imagen mental de Sirius preguntándose qué pasó con su moto, jAJAJAJAJA.**

**Ow, sería súper divertido Sirius explicándole a Harry que, al final, sí se casó con Remus xd**

**Nada de spoilers, aún falta para averiguar sobre el corresponsal secreto ¿?**

**Opd, no. Tom no se mete entre Sev y Reg por nada del mundo; para mí, que este Tom es medio asexual, no sé. Además, Regulus le llevaría la delantera de todos modos, dhfjfj.**

**Aprovecho de contarles que esta será la última actualización del año; los dejo con mucho amor, diabetes, azúcar y nos seguimos leyendo en enero ;)**

**Mucho amor por seguir las locuras de los chicos y las mías hasta aquí, muak, muak ¿?**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	32. 29 L3

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 3. **_**Harry Potter y el príncipe de hielo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo veintinueve: **_De cuando hay una Ravenclaw, mapas, centauros (y más cosas extrañas que Harry no puede explicarse…)_

_Se llamaba Luna Lovegood_. Harry sabía que la conocía de alguna parte, pero no fue capaz de distinguirla en el preciso instante en que la vio de nuevo.

Anochecía cuando se bajaron del expreso Hogwarts, era otro de esos viajes en que el compartimiento que ocuparon estaba lleno al tope. Percy reprendía a unos estudiantes ruidosos de primero por delante de ellos, los gemelos hicieron algún tipo de trato con Draco para abrirles camino; apartaban a los que estuviesen en el pasillo, en base a sustos y bromas pesadas. Pansy charlaba sin cesar con Ginny, que tenía cara de no entender lo que decía, Hermione y otra niña de Ravenclaw, que se había unido a ellas cuando salieron al corredor. Ron lo tenía atrapado en una innecesaria y poco ordenada narración del último partido de Quidditch de la selección irlandesa, que no había visto porque fue uno de los últimos días de vacaciones y lo pasó en el Vivero de los Parkinson.

Draco se bajó antes que ellos, pero no lo perdió de vista. Después de que la marea de estudiantes había pasado, era difícil no dar con el cabello rubio platinado que parecía blanco bajo la luz. Harry lo siguió con la mirada, más por costumbre que porque fuese un acto consciente; era la primera vez que se alejaba de ellos cuando recién llegaban.

Puede que hubiese sido porque estaban separados, cada uno inmiscuido en su propio pequeño mundo, como puede que fuese porque aún no eran un grupo en su totalidad y era sencillo que se dispersaran. Puede que sólo fuese una casualidad, o un avance del destino, un vistazo al futuro.

Puede que hubiesen sido las ganas de Harry de explicarse la situación, también.

Caminaron sin prisas, alejándose de los desordenados primeros años que se encontraban ansiosos por conocer los carruajes en que iban los "mayores" o subirse a los botes, bajo las instrucciones del guardabosque. Estaban en tercero, la realización de ese hecho no lo había alcanzado hasta entonces. Todavía existía la emoción, la ansiedad, por debajo de la superficie de aparente calma y las charlas triviales, pero también se combinaba con ese regusto a hogar, el conocimiento de que volvían a la rutina, de que los próximos meses serían algo que ya conocía, que apreciaba, que había disfrutado antes, más de una vez.

Era una sensación extraña.

Draco se había parado frente a los carruajes cuando lo alcanzaron. Estaba más pálido de lo normal, pero tenía un brazo extendido; cuando pareció que una fuerza invisible tocaba su mejilla y le ladeaba la cabeza, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció casi tan rápido como se había mostrado. Harry todavía no veía nada.

Él no estaba solo, además. Desde atrás, la silueta de la niña que se detuvo junto a Draco sólo dejaba entrever un rostro pálido, casi del todo escondido por una maraña de cabello rubio, desaliñado.

Ella giró la cabeza y le habló. Creyó que la iba a ignorar, a bufar, a dedicarle esa mirada que decía _ni se te ocurra volver a dirigirme la palabra en la vida _que, a veces, él era capaz de mostrar, luego caminaría hacia ellos, y se subirían juntos al carruaje, donde Draco se quejaría de que alguien sin la menor importancia intentó acercarse a él y hablarle. No fue así. No estuvo ni cerca de serlo_._

Draco volvió el rostro un segundo, regresó la mirada al frente y ladeó la cabeza. Lucía como si acariciase algo; por lo que le había explicado, asumió que se trataría del lomo del thestral. Contra todo pronóstico, él debió responder, porque la niña volvió a hablar, después avanzaron uno detrás del otro hacia el carruaje. Harry los observó con la boca abierta, hasta que los Weasley gritaron demasiado cerca de su oído y salió de su ensimismamiento para moverse también. No quería perderse el banquete de bienvenida.

Pansy, por supuesto, no tardó en percatarse y abrirse paso. La niña se posicionó a su lado; luego de media hora de halagos sobre su nuevo peinado —_se cortó el cabello, era lo único que notaba Harry—,_ y conversaciones de las que no entendía nada acerca de productos y hechizos, se veía más que confiada y alegre, pero su mirada fue perspicaz al fijarse en la dirección que tomaba su mejor amigo.

—¿Quién es la que anda con Draco? —Harry se encogió de hombros cuando la escuchó, y a pesar de que ella no lo veía directamente, notó el gesto, porque frunció un poco los labios—. ¿No tiene una corbata de Ravenclaw?

Pansy se puso de puntillas para ver mejor. Después se dio la vuelta.

—Mione —llamó a Hermione con un gesto—, ¿quién es la niña que acaba de subirse al carruaje con Draco?

Justo cuando la otra estaba por abrir la boca para contestar, llegaron a la altura del carruaje, así que no tuvieron más opción que subir y acomodarse entre los asientos. La niña rubia se había colocado en una de las esquinas, de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el borde, les daba la espalda; debía estar hablándole a Draco, que estaba sentado a su lado, porque él asentía y contestaba con un débil murmullo, que no les dejaba escuchar sus palabras.

Hermione se sentó entre ambos. Pansy aún esperaba la respuesta desde uno de sus costados, por lo que suspiró.

—Les presento a Lunáti- —hizo un sonido ahogado, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Aguardó. La niña no dio indicios de que la hubiese oído o le importase lo que decía. Draco los vio de reojo, y luego hizo un gesto, por el que ella tomó asiento, con ambas piernas dobladas y escondidas bajo su cuerpo, un segundo antes de que el carruaje comenzase a avanzar—. A Luna Lovegood —se corrigió, las mejillas ruborizadas por el _error_—. Luna, estos son mis amigos, del club de Astronomía, ¿los recuerdas?

La niña rubia ladeó la cabeza. Tenía facciones finas y una expresión soñadora de ojos despistados. Del cuello, le pendía un hilo con piezas de todo tipo de cosas raras que prefirió no identificar.

—Claro —ella sonrió. Tenía una bonita sonrisa—, _Slytherins_ como Draco. Ojalá que haya pudin —agregó a nadie en particular, girando la cabeza para dar una ojeada alrededor. Que su amigo no protestase sobre el uso de su nombre, dejó a Harry parpadeando, tan aturdido como si una bludger le hubiese dado en la cabeza.

Draco le habló en voz baja de nuevo; lo que fuese que decía, bastó para retener su atención durante unos segundos más y que le respondiese.

Junto a Hermione y él, Pansy acababa de poner una expresión más pensativa.

—¿Es menor que nosotros? —le preguntó a Hermione, que asintió.

—Va a cursar segundo este año.

—¿Sangrepura? —la otra niña vaciló.

—No lo sé, supongo que sí. Nunca los he oído decir lo contrario.

—Por supuesto que no lo dirían. Lovegood sólo tiene un heredero, un hombre, se habrá casado con una mujer que no heredaba...—lo último lo susurró, poniéndose una mano bajo la barbilla—. No estoy segura de quién es la madre. Debe ser hija única, entonces recibirá el anillo el próximo año. Incluso si no lo fuese, no tiene un hermano mayor, o mi hermano lo conocería, así que sólo podría tener uno menor; en ese caso, el anillo sigue siendo suyo, a menos que se ajuste a condiciones específicas del Legado…no sé cuál es el suyo, uhm…

Harry frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia adelante, para observarla por uno de los lados de Hermione.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Los herederos sangrepura memorizan tres generaciones de árboles genealógicos de otras familias cuando los herederos de estas son de edades cercanas a la suya o van a tener algún tipo de contacto —ella se encogió de hombros—, sólo recuerdo algunos que escuché repetir a mi hermano. Es un apellido que me suena de algo, no recuerdo qué.

—¿Jacint y Draco se aprendieron todo eso? ¿Cuántos árboles son?

Pansy le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano.

—No estoy segura, entre veinte, veinticinco, tal vez treinta si se aprendieron los de socios comerciales internacionales —señaló hacia adelante, donde la niña rubia —_Luna—_ balanceaba sus pies y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, para contemplar el cielo. Draco regañaba a Lep por algo que acababa de hacer—. ¿Qué es eso que lleva en la cabeza?

Harry volvió la mirada hacia ellos.

No lo había notado. Luna cargaba una pieza de joyería de un color muy similar a su cabello, con una piedra ovalada y azul en el centro, que se localizaba unos centímetros por encima de su cabeza.

—Es una réplica hecha por duendes de la diadema pérdida de Ravenclaw —explicó Hermione con voz queda, cubriéndose la boca con una mano para disimular mejor—, dice que se la regalaron hace varios años, llegó a Hogwarts con ella dentro del baúl. Algunos Ravenclaw creen que es la verdadera.

—¿Lo es? —preguntó Harry. Parecía una corona de princesa, como las de los cuentos muggles de hadas.

—No lo sé —Hermione torció la cabeza y realizó un gesto vago—, nadie está seguro de cómo es, y si fuese la verdadera, tendría que tratarse de alguien con una gran suerte, o muchos contactos en el mundo mágico y dinero. No es algo que se entregue como un regalo a una niña, ¿no?

—No, no lo es —Pansy observaba a su mejor amigo con los ojos entrecerrados. Por un segundo, Harry tuvo la impresión de que esperaba alguna explicación acerca de por qué no se encontraba sentado del lado del carruaje en que estaban ambos. Tuvo que morderse el labio para contener la risa.

Claro que las dos lo notaron y giraron la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Qué? —Pansy hizo un pequeño puchero. Consideró no decírselo, luego negó y abrió la boca.

—Lo siento —dijo, seguido de un resoplido de risa—, es que, no sé, ustedes dos son iguales.

Su amiga pestañeó, apuntó a Draco y después a sí misma. Harry asintió con una sonrisa.

—¿En qué?

—Él también se molesta cuando haces un amigo —se encogió de hombros, recordando sus preguntas, el año anterior, sobre si deberían escribir al hermano de Pansy porque esta hablase con un muchacho mayor un par de veces en la Sala Común. No era diferente de cuando Pansy lo veía con las Greengrass, o con esa niña extraña.

Ella emitió un sonido de indignación y elevó la barbilla, sin dirigirles una segunda mirada. Se alisó los pliegues de la falda que llevaba, que no lo necesitaba, porque ya estaba perfecta.

—Por supuesto, _alguien_ tiene que cuidarlo —puntualizó—. Draco es nuestro dragón gruñón.

—Te escuché, Pansy —intervino el mencionado, en tono aburrido, apenas levantando la cabeza del pelaje de su conejo, que no paraba de cambiar de color mientras buscaba un buen sitio para combinarse con su ropa.

—No dije nada que no supieras —le replicó ella, haciéndolo rodar los ojos.

—Oye —Hermione le dio un leve toque en el brazo para capturar su atención, susurraba, y alternaba la mirada entre ambos con una expresión de interés casi científico—, ¿ellos siempre son así? ¿Es cosa de sangrepuras eso de ser tan...? —gesticuló con las manos, como si la palabra estuviese ahí, delante de los dos, pero no pudiese o no supiese utilizarla.

—¿Celosos? ¿Exagerados? ¿Dramáticos? —ofreció él. Hermione volvió a torcer la boca.

—Eso también.

—Sí —asintió—, creo que todos son más o menos así, pero ellos deben ser peor. Un poco. Luego te acostumbrarás.

—¿Tú te acostumbraste?

Harry dejó caer los hombros, soltando un suspiro pesado.

—No tenía más opción.

Desde el asiento en el otro lado del carruaje, Draco le lanzó una patada sin fuerza, que dio inicio a otra de sus absurdas peleas, e hizo que Luna diese saltitos y aplaudiese, hablando sobre decidir un bando, y Hermione, horrorizada por su comportamiento, le preguntase a Pansy si eso _también_ era normal. Su amiga se rio y asintió varias veces, sacando la cámara para tomarles una fotografía, una vez que estuvieron más allá de los muros de Hogwarts.

Perdieron de vista a Luna cuando la marea de estudiantes se bajaba de los carruajes para ir hacia el recibidor y pasar al banquete. Hermione intentó recordarle que tenía que seguirlos, para la niña se alejó dando vueltas en el pasillo, similar a las bailarinas de ballet, y les dijo algo sobre una promesa de llevarles carne cruda de las cocinas a los thestral antes de que se pusiese más oscuro.

En la entrada al comedor, el peculiar grupo se dividió entre las diferentes mesas, los gemelos empujándolos e invitándolos a unirse a sus primeras bromas del año escolar el día siguiente, mientras se iban con los demás Gryffindor. Ron les hacía muecas divertidas desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, Hermione les prometió darles las noticias sobre el club en cuanto supiesen cuándo y dónde se iban a reunir, antes de ser arrastrada por un conjunto de estudiantes de su Casa.

Daphne Greengrass fue la primera Slytherin en caer en cuenta de su presencia y se abalanzó sobre Draco y él para abrazarlos, por lo que Pansy emitió un quejido y se hizo a un lado. Cuando se sentaron en su propia mesa, los demás niños de tercero estaban haciendo preguntas y hablando sobre viajes a otros países por las vacaciones.

—_0—_

La primera carta del corresponsal que utilizaba una lechuza del colegio llegó al día siguiente, durante el desayuno. Harry notó que Pansy se movía más lento, a propósito, para poner su atención en su mejor amigo, que la desdobló y leyó como de costumbre, para después guardársela y continuar reprendiendo a Lep y alejándolo del plato de las salchichas. No hubo preguntas, ni él les contó algo.

Después de un rato, la niña inició otra de sus pláticas infinitas acerca del contenido de las clases y las materias optativas; no era la primera, y definitivamente no sería la última vez, que tenían una discusión porque Pansy había agregado _Estudios Muggles_ y _Adivinación_ a su plan de estudios. Draco no podía entender _qué_ se suponía que aprendería de muggles y una bola de cristal, cuando, según él, pudo haber entrado a _Aritmancia_ y _Runas Antiguas_ y ser su compañera. Harry, que había optado por las que sonaban más fáciles, los dejaba discutir acerca de historia y especialidades de magos famosos de los que ni siquiera había escuchado hablar en su vida.

Esos días de clases fueron un caos, mientras se reajustaban a los nuevos horarios, el ajetreo de las Casas, y recorrer medio castillo en los cambios de salones que no les daban descansos de más de diez minutos, y por los que algunos estudiantes llegaron a perderse en un par de ocasiones.

Sólo en la primera semana, a Snape le había dado por atiborrarlos con un ensayo tan largo que se cansaba de sólo pensar en ello, Ioannidis decidió que tendrían un año lleno de prácticas, y Harry estaba atrapado en un constante vaivén, en que era arrastrado por alguno de sus dos amigos Slytherin.

Cuando les tocaba _Adivinación_, Pansy se enganchaba a su brazo para que caminasen juntos, y Draco mascullaba sobre _ramas de la magia sin sentido. _Habría jurado que hacía pucheros, a pesar de lo mucho que discutieron acerca de cuáles materias tenían pensado elegir los tres.

Draco veía _Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia_, y _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas._ Era en esa última en la que estaban juntos; tenía la teoría de que no era su preferida y existían motivos por los que la seleccionó también.

Ron, que le había escrito una carta para preguntarle por las materias que tomaría, se apareció junto a ellos en la primera clase de _Adivinación_, para compartir mesa con él y Pansy, y luego en el patio, arrugando la nariz al ver a Draco, aunque mucho más tranquilo al respecto de lo que se esperaba.

La segunda semana de clases, cuando estaba convenido de haber cogido el ritmo de nuevo, se enteró de que Draco compartía la mesa en _Aritmancia _y_ Runas Antiguas_ con Hermione Granger, porque los vio debatir el tema de clases en el corredor y acordar cómo harían una especie de tabla numérica, cada quien por su parte, para no perder tiempo reuniéndose. Cuando su amigo supo que los había observado, elevó la barbilla, y le pasó por un lado, fingiendo que no tenía idea de por qué le sonreía de ese modo.

—Alguien es amigo de _sangresucias_...—canturreó, usando el apelativo de forma intencional, aun cuando le dejase un regusto amargo en la boca, porque sabía que era lo que más le afectaría.

—Merlín libre al pobre de esa desgracia —fue lo único que contestó, bufando.

Sin embargo, los vio en varias oportunidades, y un día, alrededor de la tercera semana, que tuvo que pasar por el salón de _Runas_ de improviso, para pedirle el rollo de pergamino con un ensayo que había dejado en su maletín por accidente, se percató de que era en serio. Draco Malfoy_, heredero sangrepura conocido por despreciar a los hijos de muggles_, estaba sentado a un lado de una de ellos. Lo que era más, mantenían una conversación civilizada mientras rellenaban un trozo de papel con símbolos que no podía entender.

Su amigo le dijo que lo maldeciría si se lo contaba a alguien más. Él no tuvo que decirle que Pansy ya lo sabía, por boca de la propia Hermione, y que a nadie le importaba que _por fin_ fuese un poco más abierto con su círculo.

—_0—_

A mediados de octubre, recibieron una carta de Hellen Rosier, en la que les contaba sobre sus experiencias en la Academia de Inefables y les deseaba suerte ese año, seguido de una posdata en la que les pedía que le echasen un ojo a los de segundo de ese curso y tuviesen cuidado de que Lucian y Montague, que eran los encargados de los Juegos, no fuesen a _"dejar morir a esas pobres criaturas",_ en sus palabras.

Harry acababa de regresar al dormitorio, después de haber enviado la respuesta con Pansy, que redactaron entre los dos —_bueno, él le dio ideas, ella escribió y lo hizo sonar elegante e importante—,_ cuando encontró a Draco sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre su cama, rodeado de pergaminos de dibujos y trazando una línea invisible en un papel, con una pluma especial.

Para no interrumpirlo, se quitó la túnica y la dejó sobre la tapa del baúl con tanto sigilo como le fue posible. Luego se sentó en una de las orillas del colchón, mirándolo.

—¿Qué quieres, Potter? —preguntó él, sin despegar los ojos de lo que llevaba a cabo. Había apoyado el pergamino en una superficie plana de madera, que se colocó sobre la rodilla, y movía el papel en una especie de círculo, la pluma de tinta invisible no dejaba de trazar líneas; se preguntó cómo sabría si lo estaba haciendo bien o no.

—Sólo averiguo qué haces —admitió, encogiéndose de hombros, a pesar de que este no lo fuese a notar. O tal vez sí lo hizo.

—Nott sigue en la Sala Común con los demás, ¿cierto?

Harry frunció un poco el ceño, emitiendo un ruido afirmativo desde la garganta.

—Estaban jugando _verdad-o-no-verdad_. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

—Estoy haciendo el último bosquejo de nuestro mapa —abrió mucho los ojos al escucharlo. Sin pensarlo, se arrastró con manos y rodillas hacia él, hundiendo el colchón bajo su peso y ganándose una mirada desagradable, porque casi lo había movido en el proceso. Draco se aclaró la garganta y continuó—. Creo que, con esto y algunos hechizos más, vamos a tener la primera versión lista. Todavía es posible que tengamos que hacerle modificaciones más adelante, y estará a prueba por un tiempo, Black dice que tenemos que asegurarnos de que no se altere con el uso, pero...

Harry no podía dejar de saltar en la cama. Draco, resignado, dejó de enfocarse en el dibujo invisible y bajó la pluma, para evitarse algún error.

—¿Cuándo lo vamos a usar? ¿Saldremos esta noche? ¿Ya puedes transformarlo? —cuestionó sin pausa, sujetándose de sus hombros y observando las pilas de pergaminos por debajo de él. Después lo rodeó con los brazos, apoyando la barbilla en su coronilla, en medio del cabello rubio y de aroma _encantador_, según Harry— ¿le vamos a poner un nombre también? ¿Cuál es la contraseña? ¿Conseguiste que se...?

Draco levantó el brazo y le presionó la pluma contra los labios para que se callase. Harry cerró la boca, pero no dejó de removerse sobre el colchón y sonreír.

—Si te muestro un poco sobre el mapa, ¿me vas a dejar que termine de dibujar? —no dudó en asentir con ganas, repetidas veces.

—Pero recuerda que tenemos que ir con los Ravenclaw hoy, Hermione nos espera. Y Luna —añadió, recordando que Pansy le había pedido que le 'sacase' información sobre la niña de segundo. Él no iba a hacer tal cosa, sólo la mencionaría, o preguntaría si sentía curiosidad sobre un asunto específico. Si su amigo le contestaba, bien, y si no, tendría que resignarse a la idea de darle espacio.

El niño arqueó una ceja en su dirección, la mirada que le envió le dejó en claro que conocía bien sus intenciones, por lo que Harry se encogió de hombros y se dijo que, más tarde, le contaría a Pansy que al menos lo intentó.

—No tardaré mucho —prometió, haciendo girar la pluma entre sus dedos. Él asintió, se volvió a sentar a su lado, y aguardó—. Puede que haya hecho algo interesante…sin preguntarte. En mi defensa, fue idea de Sirius. En parte.

—¿Qué? —Harry se enderezó, intentando imaginarse qué otra modificación podría haber pasado por su mente— ¿qué hiciste?

Draco sonreía cuando deslizó la varita desde su manga con un giro de muñeca, se inclinó hacia adelante y tocó uno de los pergaminos con la punta. Notó que volvía la cabeza para mirarlo, probablemente a la espera de su reacción, pero él se concentró en lo que aparecía en el papel y estrechó los ojos para leer con la escasa luz.

La caligrafía era estilizada, pomposa y digna de un sangrepura, de ese modo en que la suya nunca lo sería, porque no se molestaba en alargar el final de las letras de forma innecesaria ni agregarle detalles de más. Sobre el pergamino apareció una mancha de tinta negra, que podría haberse hecho pasar por un accidente con el bote, si no fuese por las palabras blancas, que adquirieron cierto brillo cuando intentaba descifrarlas a ciegas.

_"Hopear"_ mencionaba una cinta que aparentaba tener los pliegues a los lados enrollados, igual que un antiguo enunciado. Debajo, la silueta del castillo se dibujaba a gran velocidad, algunas frases yacían al pie de la versión miniatura de Hogwarts.

Fueron reemplazados después de un momento por un simple mensaje: _"Aún en construcción, ¡vuelve después, Hopear!"_, que regresó a ser la presentación anterior y terminó por desvanecerse, sin dejar ni un simple rastro de tinta en el papel.

Harry lo observaba con la boca abierta, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que el otro niño esperaba alguna reacción. Empezó a saltar en la cama, sentado, otra vez.

—Me encanta —le aseguró con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Qué es _"Hopear"?_

Draco lo señaló. Él ladeó la cabeza y frunció apenas el ceño.

—Es un anagrama de "Harry Potter", todo un juego de palabras* —se rio por lo bajo, negando—; este es tu mapa.

Volvió a mirar el pergamino, y después de observarlo y recibir un asentimiento, extendió una mano para tocarlo. No se sentía diferente a ninguno de los papeles que utilizaba por lo general en clases, ni tampoco lucía como si contuviese algo excepcional.

Harry no podía dejar de sonreír cuando lo puso de nuevo en la cama. Giró la cabeza hacia su amigo, y este pareció liberar cierta tensión, que no sabía en qué momento se le había acumulado.

—Me pusiste un apodo sin decirme —fingió quejarse, cruzándose de brazos, pero el otro rodó los ojos y elevó el mentón, con una sonrisa de suficiencia—, tienes que contarme _qué_ es.

—Averígualo por ti mismo —se encogió de hombros. Harry resopló.

—Al menos dime por qué me lo pusiste.

Draco emitió un sonido negativo, a la vez que sacudía la cabeza.

—¿No te gusta?

Debió decirle que no, como parte de su protesta porque no le contase, pero incluso la simple presentación era más de lo que hubiese esperado lograr. Y el apodo le sonaba bien.

Lo repitió un par de veces dentro de su cabeza, para sí mismo, y decidió que _sí_, le gustaba. Volvió a sonreír.

—Sí me gusta —rozó una de las orillas del pergamino con el índice. Junto a él, Draco acomodó otro de los rollos de papel sobre la superficie de madera y entre sus piernas, para continuar con los trazos que Harry no podía ver. Bajando la cabeza, para procurar no fastidiarle el trabajo, preguntó:—. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Él ya se encargaba de las primeras líneas. Estrechaba los ojos y apretaba los labios en señal de concentración; no le dirigió una mirada al escucharlo.

—¿Mi qué?

—Tu apodo.

—Trabajo en eso —bufó—, mi nombre tiene anagramas que no son tan buenos. Estaba pensando que usar otro juego de palabras podría darme un mejor resultado.

—O algo sencillo —se encogió de hombros, a pesar de que era consciente de que no lo veía en ese instante—, como, no sé, serpiente negra, ¿dragón negro?

Draco levantó la mirada un instante, arqueó la ceja con una de esas preguntas silenciosas a las que no encontraba respuesta, y retomó su trabajo enseguida.

—Se supone que me ibas a dejar terminar si te lo mostraba, ya lo hice —puntualizó, girando la pluma entre sus dedos después de haberla metido en el frasco de tinta sin color. Sopló la punta con cuidado—; ahora deja que termine aquí.

Él asintió, pero sólo estuvo balanceándose en el colchón alrededor de medio minuto, antes de inclinarse sobre uno de sus hombros de nuevo.

—¿Cómo haces para saber si estás haciendo las líneas bien?

Draco se detuvo en seco, cuando _casi_ lo mueve, otra vez, y soltó un suspiro exagerado, dejando caer los hombros.

—Esta tinta funciona con un hechizo que me deja verla hasta que se haya secado, o de otra forma, nunca podría escribirse nada de...

Harry se tendió en uno de los extremos del colchón y lo escuchó hablar; aunque sabía que _tendría_ que dejarlo tranquilo, continuó haciendo preguntas y contándole sucesos al azar mientras él realizaba los trazos. Draco no volvió a quejarse, hasta que estuvo a punto de hacer una línea errónea y le lanzó una almohada, amenazándolo con arrojarle una maldición _escupe-babosas_, si no lo dejaba concentrarse.

Resignado, se dedicó a jugar con Lep, que acababa de despertar de una siesta larga para subirse a su pecho, y al verlo, cambió su pelaje a un negro desordenado y largo, que lo hacía lucir como una bolita de pelo más que un conejo corriente.

Cuando bajaron a la Sala Común, todavía faltaba una hora para el toque de queda, llevaban pases especiales a modo de invitaciones, firmados por el Jefe de la Casa de Ravenclaw, y sus compañeros estaban formados en un irregular círculo cerca de la chimenea, aún jugando e intentando que el escaso y débil fuego les hiciese algún efecto. Alguien propuso hechizar las mazmorras para conseguir calefacción mágica, se escucharon murmullos de acuerdo. La misma persona comentó que deberían pedir chocolate caliente a los elfos domésticos, y volvieron a darle la razón; no hechizaron nada, pero hubo una ronda de elfos que dejaban tazas a los estudiantes de segundo y tercero para cuando estaban saliendo.

Uno los alcanzó, y entre susurros, chillidos y alabanzas, les tendió chocolate que sólo Draco recibió.

—...en serio, Potter, algún día tendrás que dejar de ver a esos elfos como si fuesen personas...—decía él mientras caminaban, interrumpiéndose sólo para darle sorbos a la bebida. Harry, que simuló tomarse el regaño con seriedad, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echarse a reír por la expresión fascinada que su amigo ponía ante cada probada del chocolate.

Caminaron sin prisas a la Torre de Astronomía. Se encontraron sólo un Prefecto en el camino, a quien le enseñaron los pases, y este los dejó continuar.

Esa noche, Draco le había dicho que utilizarían una proyección mágica de un planisferio celeste, que no sólo mostrase las constelaciones, sino también los _objetos_ que se hallaban en cada una y la silueta del dibujo que le daba nombre. Él no tenía idea de qué era lo uno ni lo otro, más allá del concepto vago de que tenía que ver con las estrellas en el cielo y algún tipo de mapa, pero sonaba interesante, Draco gesticulaba al hablar y tenía _esa_ mirada, y bueno, puede que fuese difícil que pensase en interrumpirlo cuando se comportaba de ese modo.

Su larga experiencia como amigo de Draco, le decía que era mejor dejarlo hablar de lo que lo apasionaba, incluso si él necesitaba repasar las palabras que no entendía en su cabeza para ponerlas en contexto, y que si le hacía una pregunta, daría lugar a una explicación aún más larga y detallada. Y si debía ser sincero, no le molestaba.

Quizás, si se hubiese tratado de alguien más, se hubiese cansado. No estaba seguro.

Pansy ya estaba instalada entre los otros estudiantes cuando llegaron. Cubrieron el suelo de la torre con cobijas gruesas y almohadones, y todavía quedaban algunos extras para aquellos que tuviesen frío durante las horas que pudiese alargarse la reunión; con los Ravenclaw y sus dos amigos, Harry tenía la impresión de que se quedarían toda la noche, si el permiso no tuviese un límite hasta la una de la madrugada.

Aparentemente, lo que iban a ver sería proyectado en el techo. Mientras se abrían paso hacia donde Pansy y Hermione apartaron algunos almohadones en un rincón para ellos, se percató de que había, entre el grupo, una Gryffindor y dos Hufflepuff que no estuvieron ahí antes. Los del curso de Hermione tendrían que estar contentos por la participación de otras Casas.

Las saludó a las dos cuando las alcanzaron, se envolvió entre las cobijas al acostarse, e intentó que Lep, que se escabulló fuera del cuello de la bata con que Draco se cubría el pijama, no se le fuese a echar otra vez encima. Fue en vano; el conejo podía ser tan testarudo y caprichoso como su dueño.

Tenía que reconocer que la dichosa proyección era interesante, le recordaba a las que tenían los centros de observación de estrellas de muggles, al menos hasta que alguien, de un curso mayor, utilizó un encantamiento que dibujó las constelaciones y las hizo cobrar vida. Hermione era quien explicaba la mitad de las cosas, junto a otra chica que debía estar en el sexto año o séptimo; la otra mitad del tiempo, dejaba hablar a los demás, o abría lo que los Ravenclaw llamaban un "debate".

Y si tenía que ser sincero, creía que los Ravenclaw lo debatían _todo_. Algunos usaban palabras extrañas, otros ponían una mala cara cuando los corregían, había de los que se echaban a reír si alguien les decía que tenían un error y asentían y prestaban atención cuando les explicaban por qué. A un muchacho que se quedó dormido, lo despertaron haciendo que una constelación de un monstruo marino le rugiese en el oído, y si contuvieron la risa, fue sólo porque no tenían intenciones de ser sacados de la torre a medianoche por alterar el silencio del castillo.

También le gustaba la forma en que trataban a Pansy y Draco. A diferencia de los Gryffindor, que tenían los dos polos opuestos: intentaban molestarlos y mantenerse tan alejados de ellos, como si estuviesen enfermos, o se peleaban con los demás de su Casa, para que dejasen de hacerlo, y de los Hufflepuff, que los recibían en la Sala Común —_a él, al menos, porque nunca había llevado a su amiga_—, y no murmuraban a sus espaldas ni hacían muecas, pero tampoco se acercaban si no tenían algún motivo, los Ravenclaw eran los únicos que había visto, además de los propios Slytherin con que compartían, que se sentaban a hablar con ambos, como los niños normales que eran.

Allí no parecía importar si sus padres estuvieron en la cárcel de máxima seguridad mágica, o por qué podría haber muerto uno de ellos, ni si su corbata del uniforme tenía un color distinto, el estatus de sangre de las familias o los apellidos. Pansy sonreía más de lo usual mientras hablaba con el resto, que aún estaban intrigados por el hecho de que fuese una _hatstall_*, y aunque Draco fuese menos expresivo por la cantidad de personas que los rodeaban, lo vio contestar un par de preguntas e incluso cambiar su color de ojos para algunos estudiantes, que parecían interesados en asuntos de cambiaformas y metamorfología.

—...no todos somos así —le explicó Hermione, después de que le hubiese preguntado si los Ravenclaw tenían algún código de comportamiento con miembros de otra Casa, o algo por el estilo. Ella sonrió de forma leve al negar, y señaló hacia un lado; allí, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, sentada, la cabeza echada hacia atrás para contemplar la proyección mágica, estaba Luna—. A ella la molestan algunos estudiantes mayores de nuestra Casa. Y a él —apuntó a otro niño, escuálido, que no sería ni siquiera de segundo año—, le rompieron los lentes hace poco por haber contestado mal un acertijo —ella se encogió de hombros—. Habrá personas buenas y malas en todas partes, y algunas que serán las dos cosas; una Casa no cambia eso. Te dicen que eres ambicioso, no que pisoteas a los demás para avanzar, y a mí que valoro la sabiduría, no que estoy libre de errores.

Él asintió despacio, tomándose el tiempo para asimilarlo. Cuando la vio inclinarse sobre los almohadones y hacerle una pregunta a Draco sobre la tradición Black que le daba nombre de estrellas a su linaje, y escuchó su respuesta haciendo anotaciones en un pergamino que ya estaba lleno al tope, Harry sonrió y decidió que le agradaba bastante y que era bueno que alguien con esa forma de pensar estuviese cerca de ellos. _Quizás aún más de Draco_.

—_0—_

Salieron de la Torre de Astronomía al final de una marea de estudiantes que conversaba en murmullos, para no alertar a los profesores que pasaron veinte minutos de más fuera de los cuartos, ni a otros chicos de que estaban rondando por el castillo. Pansy caminaba con un grupo de niñas de Ravenclaw, que incluía a Hermione, y no paraban de hablar sobre algo que las hacía gesticular mucho y soltar risitas. Harry iba unos pasos por detrás de Draco, que caminaba codo a codo con Luna Lovegood, sin mirarse ni decirse una palabra; la niña rubia no dejaba de dar vistazos alrededor, tararear y balancearse de un lado del otro, como si estuviese en un vals de alguna melodía que sólo ella podía escuchar, y era sorprendente que a él no le molestase.

Comenzaron a separarse a medida que los caminos para las diferentes Salas Comunes se apartaban, susurros de buenas noches inundaron los pasillos. Hermione incluso les deseó suerte en el partido de Quidditch que estaba a dos días, a pesar de haber mencionado una vez que no le atraía el deporte. Alguien tuvo que llevarse a Luna del brazo, porque parecía andar en su propia burbuja, inconsciente de todo cuanto la rodeaba.

Pansy fue por delante de ambos, les hablaba en voz baja sobre lo mucho que le gustaron las proyecciones de una constelación en particular, de la que él no podía recordar el nombre porque solía confundirla con otra parecida, cuando frenó en seco y ahogó un grito. Dos varitas estuvieron fuera casi al instante, la de ella con un _lumos_, la de Draco con un encantamiento repelente en la punta. Harry no vio sentido en sacar la suya. ¿Qué podía ocurrirles _dentro_ del colegio, que no hubiese sucedido ya?

Distinguió la silueta que su amiga debía haber notado en medio de la oscuridad cuando avanzó hacia ellos. Llevaba el cabello suelto, largo, justo como lo recordaba, y la ropa blanca que había utilizado la última vez que lo vieron en su forma humana.

Bonnie inclinó la cabeza hacia ellos, un gesto apenas perceptible, que era más un tipo de saludo. Al reconocerlo, Draco bajó la varita y la guardó. Pansy se demoró un poco más, antes de preguntar un "¿Bonnie?"; cuando recibió un asentimiento y un escueto saludo, debió decidir que no había peligro alguno para ninguno de ellos.

—Necesito hablarles —mencionó, en tono suave y calmado, quizás demasiado para alguien que había aparecido dentro de un edificio con protecciones mágicas, en medio de la noche.

Pansy alternó la mirada entre los tres, uno a uno, y se rodeó con sus propios brazos, soltando un suspiro dramático.

—Supongo que esa es mi señal para irme.

—Buenas noches, Pans —Draco asintió. Ella protestó acerca de que no iba a esperarlos despierta y no se haría responsable por cualquier locura que cometieran tan tarde, les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, y se marchó hacia las mazmorras.

Bonnie aguardó que el murmullo de su voz repitiendo la contraseña y los pasos leves dejasen de oírse.

—_Arcanos_ —Hizo un gesto extraño, similar a una reverencia que no necesitaba que se agachase por debajo de su estatura—, ¿les parece un paseo?

—Es más de la una y tenemos práctica de Quidditch mañana —recordó Draco, dándole un vistazo de reojo. Él se encogió de hombros, porque estaba seguro de que tendría sueño durante las horas en que haría las tareas atrasadas y en la práctica; un rato extra de desvelo no haría nada para empeorarlo. Su amigo asintió y se dirigió de nuevo al centauro joven—, pero supongo que un rato más no hace diferencia, ¿no?

Harry reprimió una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que pensaron igual. Bonnie se giró y les pidió que lo siguieran por uno de los corredores contiguos, que daban hacia el jardín interior.

Paseo en el patio por la madrugada, a principios del otoño, podría no haber sonado muy inteligente. A Harry le pareció una idea divertida. Junto a él, Draco les puso amuletos de calor a ambos, apenas la primera ráfaga de aire helado les rozó las caras y dieron un brinco.

El joven centauro deambuló por los bordes del jardín un rato, antes de ocupar uno de los bancos de piedra, bajo un árbol que comenzaba a quedarse sin hojas. Harry se preguntó, de forma vaga, cómo haría para evitar el efecto de las protecciones que el castillo debía tener para el ingreso.

Draco se sentó en un banco cercano y le hizo un gesto para que hiciese lo mismo, él se puso a su lado. Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, Bonnie parecía encontrar algo en el cielo nocturno particularmente interesante.

—Un poco antes de las épocas en que los estudiantes se van de vuelta a sus _colonias humanas_ —comenzó a decir, en ese tono falto de emoción que caracterizaba a los de su raza. Harry supuso que se refería a las familias de los niños—, las proyecciones del Oráculo mostraron algo nuevo. El maestro Firenze decidió esperar a que hubiesen vuelto, porque si las imágenes continuaban inestables, habrían cambiado otra vez para su regreso —hizo una breve pausa, en la que observó a uno, luego al otro—. No cambiaron.

Otro silencio prolongado se formó entre ellos. Podía sentir la brisa helada de la noche contra el rostro, pero allí donde tocaba, el calor de los encantamientos le evitaba empezar a tiritar por el frío.

Harry se inclinó sobre la espalda de su compañero, apoyando la barbilla en uno de sus hombros.

—¿Crees que signifique algo? —le preguntó en un susurro. Draco parecía considerar exactamente ese detalle.

—¿Ya terminaron de interpretarlas? —añadió después de un momento, con una voz calmada que casi igualaba a la de la naturaleza de los centauros.

Bonnie asintió, despacio.

—No todo es exacto, nos ha costado más de lo que suele pasar con las visiones de las vidas humanas. El maestro Firenze las ha estudiado una y otra vez durante los días en que estuvieron en su colonia —otra pausa, en la que volvió a levantar la mirada hacia el cielo. No tenía idea de qué estaría buscando—. Pensó que era mejor aguardar, por si lo que hacían aquí también era capaz de cambiarlas.

—¿Y lo ha hecho?

—Se han movido un poco —reconoció el joven centauro, cuidadoso, medido—, no creemos que sea lo bastante importante como para afectar la lectura de las estrellas. El cielo ha sido lo bastante claro para que podamos reconocer ciertas señales.

Percibió, más de lo que vio, la profunda respiración que tomó Draco, antes de volver la cabeza hacia él.

—Parece que tendremos que hacer una visita a la colonia de centauros.

Harry le dio un vistazo a Bonnie, imperturbable, como de costumbre.

—Sí, eso parece —aceptó. Después de intercambiar una mirada, ambos asintieron a la vez.

* * *

_***Hopear:**_** Hope-ar y Hopear. "Hope" de esperanza. Alusión al término **_**rayo de sol**_** que Cissy también usa en él de niño. "Hopear", en cambio, es el verbo usado para describir la sacudida de cola de un perro. **_**(Sí, Draco lo está comparando con un cachorrito, básicamente)**_

_***Hatstall:**_** término arcaico para un estudiante cuya Selección llevó más de cinco minutos, ya que el Sombrero Seleccionador encontraba que tenían una personalidad igualmente adecuada para diferentes Casas de Hogwarts.**

* * *

**¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!**

**Estoy escribiendo esto alrededor de la una de la madrugada y tengo sueño, jajaja. He tenido un comienzo de año increíblemente productivo, corrigiendo casi 100.000 palabras de una historia, formando el esquema para su segunda parte...y moría.**

**No sé si en su país se celebre el día de reyes magos, pero este es como un regalo por adelantado ¿?¿?**

**La verdad es que no tengo la más mínima idea de qué comentarles acerca de este capítulo. Harry me genera una inmensa ternura 24/7 ¿?**

**Un comentario me llamó bastante la atención porque mencionaba que fue una responsabilidad de los Potter dejar que Draco se fuese en vacaciones, cuando Cissy le pidió a Lily que lo cuidase. Pero, siendo justos, no creo que Narcissa esperase que lo tuviesen **_**todo**_** el verano, y tanto su prima como su padrino tenían intenciones de ir a recogerlo en cualquier momento xd**

**Lo importante es que los bebés vuelven a estar juntos, este grupo desastroso va creciendo…e intento no poner nada que sea spoiler, pero es muy complicado, así que lo dejo aquí mejor.**

**Espero hayan tenido unas felices fiestas y su año sea excelente. ¡Gracias por leer!**


	33. 30 L3

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 3. **_**Harry Potter y el príncipe de hielo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo treinta: **_De cuando Harry tuvo un par de logros importantes _

Harry lo vio descender en picada desde unos diez metros de altura. Estaba sentado en la parte más baja de las gradas, la práctica del equipo de Slytherin había terminado hace rato. Pansy le explicaba cómo iniciar el último ensayo que mandaron en _Transformaciones_, porque había quedado en blanco después de leerse el título del tema. Cuando el borrón de movimiento y cabello rubio les pasó por al frente, su atención se desvió sin que se diese cuenta.

Draco se niveló a último momento, los pies casi rozando el césped cuando estiró las piernas para frenar, y trazó un arco en el aire para ascender la poca distancia que quedó entre ellos. Tenía las mejillas arreboladas cuando estuvo frente a ambos, los ojos brillantes, la Quaffle en una mano, encerrada bajo el firme agarre de los guantes blancos.

—¿Terminaste? —Pansy sonrió cuando lo vio asentir. El _niño-que-brillaba-más-después-de-jugar _le devolvió el gesto.

—Entrego la Quaffle a Montague, me cambio y nos vamos —comentó, dirigiéndole una breve mirada a Harry, que asintió y le hizo un gesto vago con la mano; no tenía prisas por irse, ya la curiosidad lo había carcomido durante gran parte del día. Luego se volvió hacia ella, de nuevo—. ¿Vas a estar ocupada hoy, Pans?

La niña ladeó la cabeza y pareció considerarlo un instante.

—Tal vez vaya a la biblioteca con Mione un rato —se encogió de hombros después.

Fue el turno de Draco de asentir, le dijo que tuviese cuidado, y se marchó sobre la escoba, dándole una última vuelta al campo antes de perderse en el edificio de los vestidores; aquello siempre le hacía sonreír. Una vez que volvieron a quedarse solos, Pansy lo observó de reojo con una expresión extraña, y Harry elevó las cejas.

—¿Qué?

—Me ha parecido...—hizo ademán de señalar algo, para luego sacudir la cabeza y emitir una risa suave—. No, estoy loca, olvídalo —estaba a punto de preguntar a qué se refería, cuando ella volvió a adelantársele—. ¿No te parece que Draco se está comportando mejor con los otros?

—¿Mejor? —repitió, frunciendo el ceño al intentar hacerse una idea de lo que decía.

—Sí, bueno, Mione dice que no ha peleado con ella ni con otro hijo de muggles desde hace meses —puntualizó, con una sonrisita—, comparte con estudiantes de otras Casas. Incluso está esa niña, Luna; todavía no estoy segura de qué hace tan cerca de Draco ni por qué lo está, pero creo que me hago una idea, y no parece...mala, ¿cierto? Myrtle dice que la saluda cuando se encuentran en el baño, y nunca le ha lanzado libros, y según ella, los que son así, son los mejores de todo Hogwarts —había una clara diversión en su voz al explicarlo; como Harry podía imaginarse a la niña fantasma hablándole de ese modo, no pudo evitar sonreír también.

—Supongo que sí —a último momento, por simple curiosidad, agregó:—. ¿Qué es lo que _crees_ sobre Luna entonces?

Pansy dio un vistazo en dirección a los vestidores, para asegurarse de que Draco continuaba ahí dentro, y se inclinó hacia él, con un aire aparentemente confidencial.

—Creo que Luna Lovegood es el _corresponsal_ con el que Draco se escribe casi todos los días.

—¿Qué? —Harry volvió a fruncir el ceño. Por reflejo, miró también hacia la cabaña que cumplía la función de vestidor, como si esperase ver a su amigo salir para explicar lo que ella acababa de comentarle.

—Piénsalo —susurró Pansy—, las cartas comenzaron a llegar el año pasado, y Luna es de segundo; fue justo cuando entró a Hogwarts. Nunca los habíamos visto juntos, pero hablan con normalidad y parecen cercanos, para como es él con la mayoría de las personas, al menos. Además, los dos ven y hablan de esos caballos alados que asustaron a Draco antes, como la persona que estuvo con él y Snape en el Bosque Prohibido cuando lo seguimos —hizo un gesto exagerado, como si pretendiese que la revelación se transmitiese a Harry también—. Todo encaja.

Él se mordió el labio un momento, sin notarlo. Draco acababa de salir de los vestidores, debió haber dejado la Quaffle dentro para Montague, y se dirigía hacia ellos sin prisas.

—No lo sé —dijo por fin, encogiéndose de hombros. Suponía que la teoría de Pansy tenía sentido, mucho más que cualquier otra persona en la que pudiesen pensar, pero aún era un tema del que prefería que su amigo le dijese, incluso si este no lo hacía y tenía que lidiar con su curiosidad solo. Bueno, tenía que admitir que eso último _sí_ lo fastidiaba bastante.

Pansy soltó un suspiro resignado y se puso de pie, bajando de las gradas con ayuda de Draco, que le tendió la mano tan pronto como llegó. Harry bajó de un salto y se dejó besar la mejilla por su amiga, que se despidió de ambos y avisó que los encontraría en la Sala Común más tarde o durante la cena.

La observaron alejarse por el camino que iba desde el campo de Quidditch hacia el castillo, de regreso, hasta que se perdió de vista. Luego intercambiaron miradas y emprendieron su propio trayecto, en la dirección opuesta. Dado que tuvieron una práctica extensa y ya estaban duchados y cambiados, no esperarían encontrarlos dentro hasta la cena como mínimo, que era cuando los agotados jugadores tenían que despegarse de sus tareas o arrastrarse fuera de las camas, si no querían morir de hambre.

La brisa fresca de la tarde hacía que un aroma a limpio, y algo que creyó reconocer como canela, llegase hasta él. Después de algunos metros y varios vistazos de reojo a Draco, llegó a la conclusión de que era la fuente del olor, con uno de sus acondicionadores costosos que dejaba apartados en su taquilla. De forma vaga, se preguntó si era normal que le agradase _tanto_ como lo hacía, a la vez que inhalaba un poco más profundo, sin notarlo.

No tardaron más que un momento en alcanzar la linde del Bosque Prohibido. Draco saludó a las ninfas, que enseguida se mostraron en sus extrañas y difusas formas, y comenzaron a celebrar su visita. Las voces suaves y melodiosas, que hacían preguntas de vez en cuando, los acompañaron en el camino hacia la colonia.

Bonnie los esperaba, con apariencia humana, en la salida de uno de los túneles mágicos. Hizo una corta reverencia, les pidió que lo siguiesen, y se adentraron los tres a la comunidad perdida de los centauros.

Seguía sin cambios, justo como la última ocasión en que estuvieron por allí. La mayor parte de las luces no se encontraban encendidas a esa hora, porque la claridad de la tarde les bastaba, y algunas de las criaturas, las que eran más jóvenes, se animaban a caminar un poco cerca de ambos, ahora que sabían que los visitaron más de una vez y no pretendían hacerles ningún daño.

Bonnie los llevó directo al Oráculo, donde Magorian y Firenze aguardaban, sumergidos en una discusión que cesó tan pronto como hicieron acto de aparición. El líder de la colonia los dejó solos, después de asegurarse de que aún conocían las reglas sobre el lugar. Bonnie no tardó en seguirlo afuera.

Firenze les dedicó esa mirada larga que a veces daba, la que lo hacía encogerse bajo la sensación de que podía ver su alma e incluso más allá, hacia su pasado, presente y futuro. Harry hizo un esfuerzo por sostenérsela, antes de que les indicase dónde podían sentarse y diese inicio a las proyecciones.

El enorme perro —el _Grim_, podía recordar— fue lo primero en mostrarse. Corrió hacia ellos, dio vueltas en torno a la silla que Draco ocupaba, y se perdió al desvanecerse cuando tendría que haber chocado con una de las paredes de cristal. Lo siguiente fueron las imágenes que se revelaban contra las superficies sólidas.

Por un largo rato, se quedaron en silencio. Lo único que abarcaban las proyecciones eran siluetas difusas, contornos erróneos, a los que, por la expresión de Draco y no sólo la suya, ninguno de los dos le podía encontrar algún sentido todavía.

—Ahí yace la primera de ellas —anunció el centauro de pronto, con ese tono solemne y serio que tenía, haciéndolos pegar un brinco desde las sillas—, si pueden detallarla, _Arcanos_, ¿qué es lo que ven?

Harry estrechó los ojos. Junto a él, Draco ladeó la cabeza.

La imagen era una persona, probablemente joven, por el tamaño que tenía comparado al ambiente en que la proyección lo colocaba. _Un niño. _Una de sus manos tenía una mancha de un color plateado, que sobresalía entre el dorado del resto de la imagen, y siguió sus movimientos con la mirada, conforme caminaba hacia una silueta que estaba formándose en el otro lado de la pared. _Un segundo humano_.

Habría jurado que ese tenía una irregularidad también, en algún punto de la frente.

Se encontraron a medio camino, justo la mitad de la pared. Y continuaron en sentidos opuestos, alejándose más cada vez. Una silueta humana, más grande, apareció frente a cada uno cuando se detuvieron de nuevo, de espaldas al otro.

Era curioso. Harry tenía la sensación de ver una película muggle de dibujos sencillos, a los que nadie daba un rostro. Siluetas nacían y morían de la nada, interactuaban con ellos, los dejaban solos. Cuando volvían a caminar en un sentido, una figura de un tamaño igual, aproximadamente, se les unió, y luego otra, _y otra, y otra_.

Los observaron atravesar lugares imaginarios que la proyección generaba para ellos, enfrentarse a unas siluetas que no habría sabido identificar. Luego una especie de torbellino se llevó al que tenía la marca en la mano. Harry tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando la proyección se apagó de repente, poco después de ese evento, incluso a pesar de que las demás figuras continuaban en movimiento.

—Es todo lo que pudimos recoger —explicó Firenze—; lo interpretamos en secuencias para darle mayor sentido al mensaje de las estrellas, pero lo demás es borroso, extraño, y no deja de empeorar cada vez que hemos intentado revisarlo.

—¿Qué quiere decir entonces? —Draco fue el primero en reaccionar. Harry todavía parpadeaba y tenía la mirada puesta en la pared vacía.

—Son pasajes que tomarán años en cumplirse...

—La última vez que nos dijeron algo así, estuvimos escapando de lechuzas y búhos en menos de una semana —objetó, interrumpiéndolo. Firenze tuvo que darle la razón, aunque había fruncido el ceño de un modo que era apenas perceptible por la cercanía.

—Los mensajes de las estrellas son claros, los errores pueden estar en nuestras interpretaciones; sólo el cielo, en su inmensidad, es perfecto —Draco le dirigió, de reojo, esa mirada que _decía "ahí va de nuevo",_ y él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no echarse a reír por la fingida exasperación que mostraba su amigo—. Aun así, por la manera en que están presentadas, no hablan del tiempo en medidas humanas ni de centauros, se refieren más a los años, a partir de cierto suceso que las estrellas han decretado muy relevante.

—¿Cuál?

—El retorno de la piedra de la luna.

Ambos niños intercambiaron miradas. Draco volvió a adelantarse, como si conociese las dudas por las que los dos pasaban. Él comenzó a creer que así era.

—¿Qué dice sobre ahora, justo en esta época?

—Hielo —le contestó Firenze, logrando que apretase los labios en una expresión de profunda concentración; Harry casi podía imaginarse su mente acelerada, buscando explicaciones, reuniendo la información que creía tener ya—, el hielo te va a _hundir_, Arcano Malfoy, eso es lo que dice.

—Estamos en otoño —le escuchó murmurar. Su razonamiento era claro: sólo debía estar atento a partir del momento en que la nieve comenzase a caer y el Lago Negro se congelase. Después de un bufido, se cruzó de brazos—. No tiene mucho sentido. ¿Es todo?

Firenze negó.

—Una persona de hielo, alguien que se relaciona a el; no podemos estar seguros. Es esa persona quien te va a hundir, las estrellas han sido bastante concisas al respecto. _Lo que se rompe, se arregla. Lo que se rompe, se reconstruye_. Lo han puesto varias veces.

—¿Hundirme como...? —dejó las palabras en el aire, gesticulando hacia el centauro, para que le diese una explicación a sus propias palabras. Lo vieron negar.

—No tiene que ser literal, tal vez es figurativo. Las estrellas hablan de hundimientos y rompimientos, y noticias para el Arcano Potter.

—¿Qué noticias? —Harry preguntó, antes de que su amigo lo hiciese por él, y le dio un codazo sin fuerza cuando notó que sí, lo había dejado con las palabras en la boca al adelantarse de ese modo.

—No muy buenas —musitó, más despacio. Estaba seguro de que era su forma de medir lo que decía, de no delatar demasiado, sin ocultarle lo que importaba, y no supo si molestarse o no de ser tratado con mayor cuidado que Draco—, hablan sobre un objeto. No un objeto común, es…supongo que ustedes le llamarían un objeto de adoración.

—¿Un que de qué?

—¿Una persona? —añadió el otro niño, que acababa de ladear la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Tenía esa expresión que le había visto sólo una vez antes, cuando se coló a la clase de _Aritmancia_ para pedirle algo prestado, y se lo encontró rellenando el cuadro junto a Hermione. Firenze asintió.

—Eso parece.

—¿Una cosa o una persona? —intervino Harry, desorientado. Oyó con claridad el bufido de su amigo.

—"Objeto de adoración" suele ser una persona que quieres y admiras, Potter.

Él emitió un "ah". Después de unos segundos de procesarlo, asintió.

—Hay un evento que se tilda de peligroso, en una fecha que no está muy bien determinada, algún momento en el invierno —siguió Firenze, todavía en voz baja—. Ni los centauros que revisaron esto, ni yo, creemos que suponga un mal para ustedes. Las estrellas no hablan de riesgos hasta dentro de un año más, si tomamos en cuenta la fecha en que regresaron la piedra lunar aquí. Es preciso sobre esto: _porque buscarán la pista que a otro le fue entregada, y en las profundidades de un agua oscura, lo encontrarán antes de que sea demasiado tarde. _Todas las interpretaciones llevan a esta.

—Pero será cuando hayamos pasado a cuarto, quieres decir, ¿no? —el centauro asintió. Los dos volvieron a mirarse— ¿algo más?

—Todavía no sabemos quiénes son las otras siluetas de las que hablan las estrellas, sólo tenemos pistas, algunas referencias que no podemos encajar porque no conocemos a quienes los rodean. Los mencionan más dentro de poco; deberían revelarse en los próximos meses.

—¿Y esas pistas? —volvió a decir Draco— ¿no hay unas sobre ellos?

—Hay varias para cada uno —explicó, con un gesto en dirección a la máquina que creaba las proyecciones—; duendes y dragones, una torre, una varita y un libro. Hace poco se añadió un _"Pandora",_ no sabría decirles si es el nombre o no de una de estas personas.

Percibió, más de lo que vio, el preciso instante en que Draco se tensó en la silla de al lado. Giró el rostro hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Sabes quién es?

Por toda respuesta, él le dedicó una mirada consternada, luego se concentró otra vez en el centauro. Se percató de que no dejaba de frotarse las palmas de las manos entre sí.

—Si averiguan más, ¿nos lo dirán? —preguntó, en tono calmado. Firenze asintió.

—Los Arcanos siempre serán bienvenidos entre nosotros, incluso si no es así. Mi aprendiz los mantendrá al corriente.

Ambos asintieron y se despidieron de él, entre agradecimientos que eran rechazados y preguntas inconclusas, que recibían respuestas semejantes. Firenze los acompañó sólo hasta la salida del Oráculo, y allí, los dejó bajo el cuidado de Bonnie, que los guio de vuelta, como si todavía no conociesen el lugar.

Cuando estaban por meterse a los túneles que los regresarían al corazón del bosque, Draco se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia el centauro joven. Titubeó un poco, de una manera que rara vez le veía hacer.

—Si un humano quisiera aprender a leer las estrellas como lo hacen ustedes, ¿se lo enseñarían?

Bonnie pareció considerarlo por unos segundos.

—Los centauros mayores están abiertos a compartir sus conocimientos, siempre que los magos tengan un trato de _igual a igual_ con ellos. No sé mucho más, creo que tendrían que ver si dicho humano tiene capacidades para observar _más allá_ que el resto de su especie, y puede aprender el noble oficio.

—¿Así que tendrían que conocerlo antes de decidir si puede o no? —Bonnie asintió.

—Podría decirlo de esa forma, sí.

Luego de intercambiar unas pocas palabras más, los dos se colaron por el túnel, y del otro lado, un opaco atardecer les avisó que no tenían tiempo para desviaciones en el camino de regreso, o podrían llegar tarde a la cena y meterse en problemas. No estaba entre los planes de ninguno explicar qué hacían fuera a esas horas.

—A ti no te gusta la adivinación —mencionó, después de unos metros de caminata, donde sólo escuchaban los susurros de las ninfas en la distancia. No era una pregunta, estaba seguro de ello, porque Draco había arrugado la nariz y chasqueado la lengua ante cualquier mención de la materia cuando discutieron las optativas que querían con Pansy.

—No, no me gusta —reconoció, en voz baja.

Resultó que era uno de esos días en que Draco entraba en su modo _"no te voy a contestar con lo que quieres saber",_ y pese a cualquier intento que pudo hacer, su amigo se mantuvo con aires un poco taciturnos y distraído el resto del trayecto. Apenas hablaron. Cuando estaban por separarse en el vestíbulo del castillo, Harry hacia el Gran Comedor porque moría de hambre, y Draco a buscar a Pansy antes de ir a cenar, le preguntó si quería que probasen los prototipos casi completos del mapa esa noche.

Aún agotado, a sabiendas de que el fin de semana se le había escapado y no tenía las tareas listas ni la disposición para completarlas, asintió con una sonrisa y lo vio marcharse en una dirección distinta de la suya.

Esa noche, se sentó en la mesa de Hufflepuff y escuchó a Ron contarle de un juego que se inventaron esa misma tarde en la Sala Común de los tejones, con un Puffskein de una estudiante de segundo, que era una adorable bola de pelos, en opinión del resto. Localizó a sus amigos, en cuanto entraron, dirigiéndose a la mesa de Slytherin, donde fueron arrastrados a una de las conversaciones de las Greengrass, Zabini y Bulstrode.

Se le ocurrió que sería agradable comer todos juntos. Luego se dijo que era una locura; Ron y Draco se habrían matado antes del segundo bocado, por la diferencia de costumbres entre ambos.

—_0—_

La semana que le siguió a la visita a los centauros tuvo algunos altibajos, varios a los que no pudo darles una explicación. La mañana del martes, cuando se despertó por una bola de pelo que se presionaba contra su cara, y resultó ser Lep echado encima de él, encontró a Draco sentado en el escritorio que le correspondía en el cuarto, inclinado sobre un trozo de pergamino en el que no dejaba de escribir; el rasgueo, y un distante correr de agua en el baño que debía ser ocupado por Nott, era lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto.

Él no le hizo preguntas, a pesar de lo mucho que quería hacerlo, y su amigo tampoco le contó nada. Decidió no mencionárselo a Pansy; le parecía ridículo.

Fue el mismo día en que Draco se pasó toda la tarde en las mazmorras, dentro del laboratorio de Snape. Volvía a estar taciturno cuando regresó a la Sala Común, lo bastante distraído como para dejar que él y Pansy se fuesen al comedor para la cena, sin decir ni una palabra, y no hizo ademán alguno de acompañarlos cuando lo invitaron. Comió solo, supuso, aunque ya estaba en su cama, con las cortinas del dosel cerradas, cuando llegó al cuarto de los niños de tercero.

El miércoles, luego de haber completado las clases del día, se desapareció por varias horas. Ni ellos dos, ni el profesor Snape, ni algún otro Slytherin con los que a veces conversaba, tenían idea de dónde estaba o lo vieron después del almuerzo.

Por la noche, se encargó de darle los últimos retoques al prototipo del mapa, y dejó que Harry se sentase en la orilla de su cama y le hablase de cualquier cosa que se le pasaba por la cabeza, apenas quejándose cuando se movía demasiado, como si se hubiese resignado a la idea de tener que lidiar con sus interrupciones. Hablaron con Sirius, a través del espejo, ese mismo día, para enseñarle los avances, y su padrino se mostró más que encantado; sólo hizo algunas recomendaciones y les corrigió un hechizo, para hacerlo más duradero y eficaz.

El jueves casi no lo vio, fuera de las aulas y el cuarto; sólo intercambiaron las palabras justas para dos personas que pasan la mayor parte del día en el mismo lugar. No fue hasta el partido de Quidditch de esa tarde, que estuvo realmente cerca de él, y para entonces, ambos tenían la atención puesta en otros asuntos.

El viernes volvió a recluirse en el laboratorio del profesor durante una importante fracción del tiempo que tenían libre. Para ese momento, sí lo conversó con Pansy, que aseguró no saber nada, y por el tono lastimero en que lo dijo, estaba seguro de que era cierto.

Durante la cena, sentado de nuevo entre los Hufflepuff, mantuvo la mirada puesta en la mesa de las serpientes, por si es que decidía presentarse. No ocurrió. Pansy y el resto de sus compañeros mantenían una charla tranquila, de la que no podían distinguir nada a esa distancia, y su amigo ni siquiera se asomó por la puerta.

Ron se percató del despiste, luego de casi tener que gritarle para capturar su atención.

—Creo que es por lo de su padre —mencionó él, cuando tras cierta insistencia, cohibido, le explicó la situación que había tenido con Draco esos últimos días. Ron no se molestó en ser sutil, ni en dejar de atragantarse mientras le hablaba, señalándolo con el tenedor de vez en cuando—, no estoy seguro, pero Smith tenía _El Profeta_ de hoy, y estaba diciendo algo como que se revisaran los cargos a Lucius Malfoy —se encogió de hombros—, supongo que es para hacer la condena más larga o algo así, ¿por qué otra cosa estaría portándose _más_ raro de lo normal?

Harry tenía que admitir que no se le había pasado por la cabeza que esa fuese su manera de reaccionar a la tristeza. Cuando regresó al dormitorio un rato más tarde, intentó hablarle sobre el tema. Draco le dirigió esa mirada larga y fría que lo hacía sentir más pequeño, hasta que cedió y se apartó. No le insistió más sobre el tema, sino que se sentó a un lado a verlo leer; cuando fue el propio Draco el que le preguntó qué pasaba, le pidió ayuda con una tarea, con el tono de voz más inocente que era capaz de utilizar, uno que le copiaba a Sirius para cuando se metía en problemas con Remus. A su padrino siempre le funcionaba.

El sábado, cuando iban a la primera visita a Hogsmeade, y Pansy le había hablado por horas sobre todo lo que quería conocer y lo que iba a comprar, fue que Draco los sorprendió, instalándose en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, con Lep en el regazo y un libro en las manos, la mirada indiferente perdida entre párrafos que, muy probablemente, conocía de memoria mejor que ninguno de ellos.

Negó cuando le preguntaron si iría.

—Dije que no —aclaró, ante el par de miradas incrédulas y el silencio que le siguió al gesto—. No voy a ir a Hogsmeade.

Harry sólo recordaría haber perdido parte del entusiasmo acerca de la idea de visitar el pueblo mágico, y que de pronto, la Sala Común le resultaba casi acogedora en comparación. Pansy se sentó a un lado de su mejor amigo, e intentó convencerlo de salir, sacarle información sobre por qué se negaba a ir, lo que fuese.

_Nada_. No logró nada.

Pansy se fue más tarde de lo normal, por lo que tendría que encontrarse con el grupo de Hermione y el resto de Ravenclaw a mitad de camino. Él sabía que los Weasley tendrían que estarlo buscando para ese momento, pero sentía los pies pesados, clavados en el suelo, en ese preciso punto donde estaba.

—Si tú no vas —dijo, vacilante—, entonces yo tampoco.

Draco apenas levantó la mirada del libro por una milésima de segundo.

—Sé que quieres ir, Potter —mencionó, con aparente calma—, te vi hablarlo con Pansy, y con la Comadreja también. Debes tener planes, no seas tonto y los canceles ahora.

Harry apretó las manos en puños a los costados, la sangre le hirvió porque le contestase así cuando intentaba ser un buen amigo. No, estaba claro que no sabía cómo serlo, no para él, pero no significaba que el intento valiese menos.

Aun así, no se movió ni un centímetro. El niño-que-brillaba lo observó por unos segundos más, luego sostuvo a Lep, alejándolo de su ropa, y se lo tendió.

—¿Puedes sacar a Lep a pasear cuando te vayas? Necesita algo de aire fresco y le iría bien conocer un lugar nuevo; siempre está encerrado conmigo.

—Tú también deberías venir por eso mismo —probó suerte, sujetando al conejo mágico, que apenas lo olfateó, se coló dentro de una de sus mangas y se combinó con la tela del suéter bajo la túnica de otoño—. Será divertido —insistió. Draco, que ya había dejado de fingir leer, arqueó una ceja en una pregunta silenciosa que no supo responder.

Permanecieron así un rato, mirándose y en silencio, en una Sala Común cada vez más desierta, a medida que los estudiantes mayores a tercer año se disponían a ir a la salida al pueblo, y los más jóvenes se ocupaban de sus propios asuntos, fuesen cuales fuesen.

Harry cambió su peso de un pie al otro. La repentina y absurda ira le dejó paso a una emoción helada de vacío, y agachó la cabeza por un momento, sopesando sus palabras, cómo expresarse; no solía ser bueno en ello.

—Sabes que- uhm, si necesitas hablar con alguien, digo, puedes hacerlo, lo sabes, ¿cierto? Con Pansy, o conmigo, o si no quieres, habla con Snape, o escribe a Jacint, o tu corresponsal secreto, sólo- —se interrumpió a sí mismo al no saber cómo proseguir. Se encogió de hombros, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. Si algo pasa y eso, y si quieres, sí- bueno, uhm.

Draco siguió observándolo sin cambiar su expresión serena cuando terminó. Harry se descubrió con ganas de gritarle para que reaccionase; tuvo que resoplar y decirse a sí mismo que no era para tanto. Si no quería ir, sólo no quería ir y no era problema suyo, ¿verdad? Él sí se divertiría.

Estaba por marcharse, enfurruñado y decepcionado consigo mismo, cuando escuchó que la puerta a la sala se cerraba detrás de un estudiante, y quedaron por fin solos completamente. Entonces Draco cerró el libro y lo colocó a un lado, en la mesa junto al sofá que ocupaba.

Le llevó unos instantes hablar. "Mascullar" sería más correcto.

—No tengo permiso.

Harry parpadeó.

—¿Qué?

Lo vio girar el rostro, la máscara de indiferencia Malfoy agrietándose y cayéndose en cuestión de segundos. Draco fruncía los labios, el inferior sobresalía un poco en el gesto.

—No tengo permiso —repitió, más lento, cruzándose de brazos—, no pude hablar con madre y no me lo firmó antes de venir a Hogwarts, porque se le olvidó. Y no lo tengo —volvió a decir, reclinándose en el sofá y dando una infantil patada al aire, como si pudiese cambiar su situación desquitándose.

Y Harry sólo tuvo ganas de reír.

—¿Qué? —su amigo estrechó los ojos cuando no hizo comentario alguno de forma inmediata. Él negó y se aclaró la garganta.

—Así que no tienes permiso —recibió un asentimiento—, ¿eso es todo? ¿La semana entera estuviste...así, por eso?

Draco pareció considerarlo. Su expresión, al igual que la postura, se relajaron de a poco.

—No, no _sólo_ eso —reconoció, en un tono menos duro. Después añadió, con algo que no supo identificar:—. No creí que lo hubieses notado.

—¿Qué tan distraído crees que soy? —cuando hizo ademán de contestar, se formuló una idea de lo que diría. Prefirió silenciarlo con un gesto y sacudir la cabeza—. No, mejor ni me digas.

Para su sorpresa, una pequeña sonrisa se abrió paso en el rostro de Draco. Sin pensarlo, él se la devolvió.

—Entonces, no hay permiso, ¿y qué? —le restó importancia con un gesto, inclinándose sobre el sofá que ocupaba, con las manos presionadas en los reposabrazos. Draco lo miraba unos centímetros desde abajo—. Tenemos un mapa y muchas opciones de pasadizos; para estas cosas trabajamos por dos años.

Cuando abrió la boca para replicar, no tuvo que negarse; una parte de él, de forma inconsciente, reconoció esa expresión que hacía cuando estaba a punto de rehusarse a algo. No estaba seguro de en qué momento aprendió a leer su rostro de esa manera, era un conocimiento que parecía sólo estar ahí, latente, listo para cuando fuese requerido.

Así que, adelantándose a su respuesta, se enderezó, sin dejarle tiempo de hablar, y se llevó una mano a la túnica, palpando la tela y llamando al conejo con susurros. Lep reapareció, asomando la cabeza por el cuello de su ropa. Lo sostuvo entre ambas manos, colocándolo en el espacio entre él y su amigo.

—Lep quiere que vayas, ¿verdad que sí? —movió el conejo de arriba a abajo, con cuidado de no alertarlo ni causarle ningún daño; este había comenzado a olisquear y mover las orejas en cuanto reconoció a su dueño, casi pidiendo que lo dejase ir con él de vuelta—. _Sí, sí quiero, no será lo mismo sin ti, me pondré muy triste y no me gustará tanto el pueblo_ —simuló una voz aguda e incluso más infantil que la suya, que empezaba a cambiar sin que lo notase con el paso de los días, y luego arrulló a la criatura contra su pecho, con ambos brazos.

A Draco le tomó unos segundos comprender lo que acababa de hacer. Cuando lo hizo, negó varias veces, cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de una de sus manos.

—Merlín, ¿qué...? Estás loco.

—Nos dijo locos —habló contra el pelaje del conejo, pero lo bastante alto para que él pudiese escucharlo también—. _Es feo que nos digan locos, no debería hacerlo, nosotros sólo estamos preocupados_ —volvió a imitar la voz que, según él, sería de Lep, si pudiese hablar igual que un humano.

Su amigo se reía por lo bajo, conteniéndose.

—¿Entonces vas a venir? —ladeó la cabeza; sin que tuviese que pedirlo, Lep se removió y terminó por hacer lo mismo, las largas orejas cayéndole por un costado.

Draco apretaba los labios en un último esfuerzo por no echarse a reír. Tampoco necesitaba hacerlo para que supiese que había resultado, sus ojos brillaban. Lo observaba de _ese_ modo, el que hacía a veces, cuando lo atrapaba mirándolo, o cuando hablaban por largos ratos a solas, _ese_ que empezaba a convencerse de que no podía ser imaginación suya.

Harry se sentía orgulloso de haberle quitado esa máscara de indiferencia. Feliz de ser él, no otra persona, y de que lo mirase _así_. Y cuando comenzó a balancearse sobre sus pies, invadido por una emoción cosquilleante, no supo cómo podría definirla. No le puso un nombre.

—Hay varias formas de llegar a Hogsmeade, ¿cierto? —no necesitaba preguntarlo, los dos lo sabían, si es que Draco no conocía los pasadizos incluso mejor por haberlos trazado todos en los borradores. Sólo necesitaba que él asintiese, que continuase dándole razones para ir, insistiendo, y Harry así lo hizo.

Cuando se puso de pie, estaba claro que había conseguido lo que quería. Lo esperó ahí mismo, durante los segundos que le tomó ir hasta el dormitorio por una de sus capas más abrigadas.

Al regresar, tenía dos piezas extras. La más pequeña, una prenda verde oscura con la que envolvió a Lep, resultó ser una especie de bufanda para conejos. Harry lo observó con las cejas arqueadas.

—Ni una palabra, Potter —le advirtió, tendiéndole los brazos a su conejo, que se le metió en la capucha de la capa y se acurrucó allí, apenas con la cabeza por fuera para mantenerse atento al lugar.

La otra prenda era una bufanda gris, con la que le rodeó el cuello. Harry se quedó quieto, un poco aturdido, mientras sentía los dedos cuidadosos que la acomodaban y llevaban a cabo un enlace suelto, ligero, que no podía ser considerado un nudo, pero resultaba abrigador de todos modos.

—Te vas a morir de frío saliendo por ahí así —fue lo único que dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, un momento antes de adelantarse y caminar hacia la salida por sí mismo.

En el trayecto al exterior del castillo, luego de haber salido de las mazmorras, se unieron a las filas de estudiantes que iban atrasados para la visita al pueblo, y se desviaron a último momento, como si sólo planeasen dar una vuelta por el patio. Draco sacó el mapa prototipo para revisar el pasaje más cercano y se dirigieron hacia el cuadro de un tal _Theseus_. Abrieron el pasaje pidiéndoselo al mago de la pintura y se escabulleron por un agujero que había debajo, hacia unos túneles subterráneos de estrechas medidas.

En el camino, Draco le explicó que Snape se había ofrecido para hacerse cargo del permiso en frente del resto de los profesores, pero se negó en rotundo, _por cuestiones de orgullo_, tuvo que admitir con los dientes apretados. Harry, al que todavía le costaba imaginarse al profesor en una relación padrino-ahijado, insinuó que, _tal vez_, sólo intentaba ser bueno y contentarlo, en caso de creer que se pondría triste de no ir a la visita igual que el resto, por muy extraña que fuese la idea de Snape _ofreciéndose_ a lo que fuese para complacer a un niño, o a cualquier persona, en realidad.

—Es un buen padrino —le aseguró su amigo, cuando le habló de esa duda que tenía desde que se enteró del parentesco entre ambos—, duro y con esa cara de "ve a fastidiar a otro", no tan diferente de como lo ves en clases, pero me enseña mucho, siempre me deja hacerle preguntas. Él me entiende —añadió después de un momento, en un susurro—, a veces más de lo que quisiera, y sin revisar mi mente.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, la mayoría de los estudiantes mayores ya estaban dispersados, concentrados en sus grupos de amigos y las respectivas actividades entre ellos. Nadie le dio importancia a un par de niños que aparecían desde un punto diferente al camino que se suponía debían tomar.

Recorrieron el lugar por su cuenta, un poco desorientados, ya que las únicas instrucciones que tenían acerca de Hogsmeade procedían de pláticas inconclusas con los gemelos Weasley, asomándose en escaparates al azar, haciendo comentarios sobre lo que veían, hasta que un grupo de cuatro cabezas pelirrojas se aproximó a ellos; un momento más tarde, Ron le rodeaba los brazos, le hablaba de algo que consideraba espectacular y había encontrado en una de las tiendas cercanas, y por supuesto, quería mostrárselo. Cuando lo arrastró unos pasos, se volvió para dar un vistazo por encima del hombro, y le sacó la lengua a Draco.

—¿Que tú no vienes, Malfoy? —se burló, al verlo de pie unos metros detrás de ellos—. No mordemos a cretinos, deben tener mal sabor, iugh.

—Ron tiene razón, deberías...

—...venir —siguió un gemelo al otro, cada uno posicionándose a los lados de Draco—, así te mostramos algunos de los buenos secretos de Hogsmeade.

Draco le dirigió una breve mirada a Harry, que le sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Con un bufido, que no dejaba de ser elegante, se dejó llevar por los gemelos.

—¿A cambio de qué me mostrarían esos secretos?

—Oh, nos gusta mucho...

—...esa forma de pensar, sí, señor —asintieron a la vez. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de lo que pasaba, se movían hacia donde Ron quería llevarlos, y esos tres estaban formulando tratos sobre temas que prefirió no descubrir, para evitar meterse en problemas, si es que alguno hacía _algo_ después. Con los gemelos, era seguro que habría un 'algo' más adelante.

Luego de haber pasado por la tienda que Ron quería que viera, en el camino de regreso al centro del pueblo, se toparon con el grupo de Ravenclaw, donde Pansy estaba incluida, hablando con Hermione Granger un poco por detrás de los demás. La niña corrió hacia ellos con una sonrisa nada más verlos, arrastrándolos a un abrazo para celebrar que estuviesen ahí, y le agradeció, de forma disimulada, que lo hubiese sacado del castillo para pasear por Hogsmeade.

—...compañero, vamos a tener que hablar sobre esos amigos que haces —se quejó Ron, en voz baja, en cuanto se percataron de la presencia de Granger, con la nariz arrugada, y esa cara que hacía de _"¿es en serio?",_ por la que no pudo evitar reírse

A pesar de sus protestas, cuando los del grupo de Ravenclaw les contaron de una zona del pueblo que aún no conocían, sí que terminaron encaminándose hacia allí. De algún modo inexplicable, se encontraron a la hora del almuerzo en las Tres Escobas, uniendo mesas para sentarse todos, con Theodore Nott acercándose a ellos cuando lo encontraron solo y le dijeron que quedaba espacio, y algunos Hufflepuff que reconocieron a Ron y se hicieron un espacio para hablarle de unas noticias sobre el pueblo que encontraban fascinantes.

Era extraño y magnífico, un barullo que no era desastroso, sino acogedor; Harry no podía estar más contento. Tal vez, después de todo, no era una locura eso de relacionarse con personas de otras Casas.

Al menos, le constaba que Draco y Ron no empezarían a maldecirse en cuanto el segundo comenzaba a engullir la comida de forma bestial, gracias a que Lep se lanzó hacia él y se subió a su cabeza pelirroja, combinándose con los mechones hasta sólo dejar un par de orejas de conejo del mismo color, como hacía en el primer año con su dueño. Las risas llenaron la mesa, estaba seguro de que los gemelos incluso llegaron a tomarle una foto, y su mejor amigo tenía el rostro enrojecido al intentar quitarse al conejo mágico, en vano, porque sólo respondió a la orden de Draco, que le tendió los brazos para que volviese con él.

Cuando se hizo la hora de volver al castillo, eran un grupo enorme que tenía que dispersarse en direcciones diferentes, Hermione y Pansy diciéndoles a todos que tenían que repetirlo la próxima vez que visitaran el pueblo; asentimientos y murmullos les contestaban, se separaron con las despedidas vagas que se le dan a quienes sabes que vas a ver pronto, incluso antes de lo esperado. Los dos se escaparon hacia la entrada secreta al castillo, correteándose como hacían cuando eran más pequeños, y riéndose de la consternación que dejaron atrás en sus compañeros, sólo para reencontrarse con Pansy en el interior del edificio, luego de varios minutos.

La niña no dejaba de sonreír en el trayecto a las mazmorras; tenía el rostro iluminado y los ojos brillantes. Harry debía admitir que le agradaba ver a su amiga emocionada, olvidándose de la rigidez sangrepura y Slytherin, igual que alguien que sólo tenía trece años. _Como debía ser._

Draco era otro asunto. Cuando bajaron las escaleras hacia las mazmorras, el niño, que llevaba a un Lep dormido en brazos, entrechocó sus hombros, y le dijo un "no fue tan malo, supongo", que era todo el agradecimiento que se habría atrevido a esperar de su parte.

Era absurdo. Harry todavía se sentía orgulloso de lo que había 'logrado' cuando se hizo de noche y estaban en la Sala Común, conversando sobre el pueblo con el resto del curso de tercer año, quienes tampoco perdieron la oportunidad de salir y explorarlo.

* * *

**Paso súper rápidito por aquí, paso súper rápidito por aquí…**

**Harrybebé es puro amor, no deben dudarlo nunca.**

**Fue gracioso cuando busqué el capítulo en mis archivos, porque no recordaba en dónde me había quedado, djdkdk. Tuve que revisar y me decía "sí, sí, esto ya…esto no, me pasé, esto no, esto tampoco…" ¿?**

**La verdad es que sí. Los mensajes de los centauros sólo traen problemas, pero una historia sin problemas no se puede contar ¿?**

**Ya les he dicho que no doy spoilers xdxd**

**No tengo tiempo, aHHHH. Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	34. 31 L3

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Personalmente, creo que este es uno de los capítulos más tensos de toda la historia. Ups.**

* * *

**Libro 3. **_**Harry Potter y el príncipe de hielo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo treinta y uno: **_De cuando Harry tiene muchas, muchas más preguntas de las usuales_

Está de más decir que el resto del lapso escolar no fue perfecto.

Pansy los había arrastrado a ponerse unos disfraces improvisados para una fiesta de Halloween en Slytherin, que Montague y Bole organizaban, bajo el concepto de uno de los retos para el curso actual de segundo año, aunque los mayores fingieron no tener idea de qué era lo que ocurría. Draco se negó, y ella hizo pucheros, dio un pisotón, lo jaloneó, y terminó por sentarse a hablarle por largo rato, hasta que se hartó y se resignó; Harry, como era usual, fue más fácil de convencer.

Además del hecho de que todavía había cierta extrañeza en tener que ver una parte de las clases separados, continuaban haciendo las tareas juntos (o Harry _seguía_ haciendo las tareas cerca de sus amigos, para recibir ayuda, cuando ellos las terminaron días antes, más bien). Al poco tiempo, Ron descubrió que si se les unía, Pansy también le explicaba algunos conceptos, y si molestaba lo suficiente a Draco con lo que él calificaba de "ignorancia", le dejaría otro libro donde, muy probablemente, sólo tendría que echar un vistazo para dar con todas las respuestas que necesitaba para la tarea. Una tarde, la niña también invitó a Hermione, porque se intercambiaron unos libros que la otra no tenía para hacer ensayos más largos de lo requerido para _Historia de la Magia_; desde entonces, era más frecuente que tomasen una de las mesas al fondo de la biblioteca, y terminasen por añadir sillas, porque nunca sabían cuál de los otros se iba a aparecer.

Draco empezó a preocuparse a mediados de noviembre. Preocuparse de verdad.

En torno a él, Pansy resplandecía de felicidad por las reuniones con los Ravenclaw a las que Hermione comenzó a invitarla seguido, además de las visitas que le hacía a Myrtle casi a diario para informarla sobre "el mundo de los vivos". Harry todavía era un enredo con su tiempo, pasando de la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde comía con su mejor amigo de la infancia, a la de Slytherin, por la Torre de Astronomía, donde a veces se dormía sobre uno de los hombros o con la cabeza en el regazo de Draco, el Quidditch, las materias más nuevas, y las escapadas nocturnas. Todo bien.

Todo _aparentaba_ ir bien. Entonces, una mañana, Draco se había derrumbado y se quedó hecho un ovillo en la Lechucería del colegio, sintiendo a Lep intentar subir por su pierna y capturar su atención. El búho imperial de la familia, posándose sobre su brazo y luego el otro, picándole un lado de la cabeza para que la levantase, le recordaba que, de nuevo, regresaba con una carta sin abrir y sin rastros del destinatario.

El mismo búho que, desde finales de octubre, no hacía más que volver sin haber dado con Narcissa Malfoy.

Él ya no sabía qué hacer, qué pensar.

Draco fue encontrado, todavía en la Lechucería, a eso de las once de la mañana, después de que hubiese faltado a una clase doble de _Transformaciones_, por Snape, que fue el único profesor que no sólo se percató de la ausencia desde antes del desayuno, sino que sabía cómo dar con él.

Severus lo había llevado de regreso a las mazmorras, le había prometido cederle un día_, y sólo uno_, libre, bajo una excusa de condición médica, y lo había dejado dentro del dormitorio, abrazado a su conejo mágico, y con las cortinas del dosel cerrado. Así estaba cuando Harry lo halló. Pansy, desde el umbral de la puerta, porque aún le apenaba entrar, le preguntó qué pasaba, por qué había faltado a la comida, a clases, y no iba a almorzar.

Él se sentó en el colchón, alternó la mirada entre los dos, y luego dijo que no se sentía bien.

Después de un rato de silencio, Pansy sacó a Harry del cuarto, y le prometió que le harían llegar algo de comida. Un elfo, en el que ni siquiera reparó, le colocó una bandeja junto a la cama, que no tocó hasta el anochecer, cuando su estómago gruñó y le exigió su atención.

Draco enterró la cabeza en la almohada por lo que pudieron ser minutos, horas, una vida, dándole vueltas a ideas desagradables. Cuando sus amigos volvieron, después del final de las clases, él ya no estaba, y tampoco apareció en la cena.

Nunca le dijo a nadie, que se sentó en un tronco derribado del Bosque Prohibido, a ver a Lep olisquear y jugar entre las patas de los thestral, con una sola persona por compañía, que no dijo ni una palabra, porque entendía que _no_ estaba de humor. Y él se había sentido agradecido.

No importaba lo que enviase, si era en una lechuza del colegio, en el búho, o si era un mensaje por el _patronus_ de Snape. Nada tenía respuesta.

Draco sólo podía pensar que ese silencio, ese secretismo, le recordaba al que había vivido poco antes de que Lucius fuese llevado a Azkaban. Y si el mismo destino le deparaba a su madre, no tendría idea de cómo reaccionar.

No a eso. No con ella.

Día a día, era más preocupación que persona. Irritable, distraído, contestaba mal sin darse cuenta, aislaba a sus amigos. Harry ponía una expresión herida, cuando no lo molestaba lo suficiente para que intentase discutirle, pero él ya no reaccionaba; no quería pelear, no le importaba. Entonces Pansy simulaba acomodarle el cabello, le besaba la mejilla, y le decía que podía contarles si necesitaba hablar, luego se llevaba a Harry lejos y los dos tenían una larga plática, de la que era imposible discernir cuál de los dos estaba más angustiado.

Sin la más mínima noticia, ni cuando probó suerte enviando cartas a los Tonks y Amelia Parkinson, llegó el comienzo de las vacaciones de invierno. Y Draco estaba cansado de imaginar los peores escenarios.

—...no tienes que ir —le dijo Snape, el último día antes de la partida. Como empezaba a serle usual, se había saltado el tener que ir al Gran Comedor, y picaba a tientas un plato, del que ni siquiera se había fijado en qué tenía.

Se encontraban en el aula de _Pociones_, la que no era un lugar idóneo para desayunar, por motivos de seguridad e higiene, y ambos lo sabían; en otra circunstancia, ni Snape se lo habría permitido, ni Draco lo hubiese insinuado. Era diferente entonces. El niño estaba junto a uno de los mesones, con uno de los codos apoyados en la superficie de este, el rostro recargado en la palma. El profesor fingía prestar atención a unos ensayos de último minuto, de estudiantes irresponsables, que en realidad no leía, porque por el simple retraso de la entrega, se dedicaba a tachar cuanto podía ser tachado, y a poner grandes _'T'_ por nota.

Despegó la mirada del plato medio lleno cuando lo escuchó. Su padrino no lucía una expresión preocupada, ni siquiera alterada. No tenía que hacerlo, porque lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que su modo particular de preocupación se expresaba justo así.

—A Nymphadora le emociona mucho que vayas a su casa por vacaciones —continuó, en tono calmado—, y puedes quedarte con los Parkinson o conmigo el resto del tiempo. Yo ni siquiera iré a casa, pasaré navidad aquí, el viejo director hace banquetes para los que somos lo bastante aburridos o desdichados como para no querer irnos. Podrías cenar aquí por Yule, discutiremos sobre lo absurdo de las tradiciones mágicas familiares en estas fechas, y nos quejaremos de todo lo que se nos ocurra.

Aunque la idea era, a pesar de todo, más atractiva que lo que lo esperaba, Draco negó.

—Alguien tiene que ir a casa, ¿y si le pasó algo?

—A tu madre no le ha pasado nada —replicó, mordaz; reconoció el intento desesperado de creerlo él mismo, y eso fue lo que más le dolió—. Narcissa es una bruja perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sin su hijo de trece años en casa, _Draconis_.

El niño jugaba con el anillo Malfoy en su dedo para ese momento, haciéndolo girar.

—Padre también era un mago muy capaz —mencionó. El asunto quedó zanjado; Severus lo conocía lo bastante bien para saber que, una vez que el hombre era sacado a colación, no habría pausa ni tregua si comenzaban a discutir sobre el tema.

El profesor se apretó el puente de la nariz. Creyó oírlo mascullar entre dientes.

—Entonces abre las protecciones, como heredero, y deja que sea Nymphadora la que entre.

Draco meneó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo, si a madre no le ha pasado _nada_? —utilizó sus palabras en su contra. Severus apretó la mandíbula y estrechó los ojos al darse cuenta de que pretendía arrinconarlo en la conversación, el toque de la legeremancia era un roce delicado en la parte posterior de la cabeza; él se lo sacudió de encima, física y mentalmente a la vez.

—_Draconis_ —insistió, en un susurro contenido, que hubiese detectado como una advertencia de peligro, si no estuviese tan sumido en sí mismo.

—Si hay algo que sepas...

—Yo no sé nada —espetó Severus, demasiado rápido, demasiado brusco. Padrino y ahijado se dedicaron miradas largas y concienzudas.

Cuando Draco bajó de la silla, abandonó el desayuno sin terminar en la mesa, tomó su maletín, a su conejo, y se marchó sin dirigirle una palabra. Cerró con un portazo detrás de él.

Quería llorar. Los Malfoy _no_ lloraban.

No habló con nadie en el trayecto de ese día en el expreso. Fingió dormir todo el camino, abrazado a Lep. Cuando Harry, que iba a su lado, le compró uno de sus chocolates favoritos y se lo dejó sobre las piernas, y luego le acomodó la cabeza en su hombro para que estuviese más cómodo, apretó los párpados y se negó a mirarlo. Puede que se hubiese sentido un poco culpable después.

—_0—_

Harry no encontraba divertidas las vacaciones de navidad del '93. Desde el viaje en el expreso, a la salida con una Pansy que no dejaba de intercambiar miradas y susurros con él, y un Draco taciturno, que apenas reaccionaba para moverse por su cuenta, supo que aquello no iba a terminar bien.

Fue recibido en el andén por sus padres y Sirius, la señora Amelia Parkinson se unió a los saludos y abrazos poco después. Narcissa Malfoy no estaba a la vista.

Habría jurado que nadie fue a buscar a Draco, pero cuando recorrió la estación con la mirada, ni él, ni su baúl, estaban.

—Un elfo —comentó Jacint, que fue el único que se percató de lo mismo que él. Aunque acababan de llegar, el muchacho no tenía una mejor expresión que la de la propia Pansy al pensar en la situación. Supuso que era de esperarse.

Luego Harry recordaría pasar más tiempo del necesario en la cama por las mañanas, enviar notas que no recibían respuesta, a Ron quedándose en silencio cuando lo visitaba y se daba cuenta de que _algo_ andaba mal, de que se percibía en el aire como la magia densa, la tensión de lo que ocurriría, fuese lo que fuese. A Sirius intentando jugar con él como Padfoot, sentándose en el suelo a mirarlo de un modo extraño, cuando se daba cuenta de que no tenía ganas de nada, a Peter haciéndole probar recetas, Remus con chocolates, Lily con abrazos, las caricias de James en la cabeza.

Ninguno preguntaba _por qué_ estaba así, _qué_ lo preocupaba.

Si hubiese sido más atento, si hubiese sabido, para entonces, fijarse en los más pequeños detalles, habría sabido por qué. Habría notado a Pansy encerrarse en su casa, a Jacint entrando y saliendo, mirando alrededor de forma frenética, de la manera en que años atrás hacía. A Sirius intentando _convencer_ a James. A Lily diciéndoles a los Merodeadores que no fuesen a mencionar una palabra al respecto, mientras él entraba a la sala o cocina.

Estaban destinadas a ser las peores navidades, cubiertas por una bruma de angustia y preguntas, hasta que el veintidós, cuando sólo eran él y su madre en casa, la chimenea se encendió con un fuego verde y pasos acelerados golpearon el suelo. Ambos se asomaron, a tiempo para ver a un Draco Malfoy que entraba a trompicones a la sala, varita en mano, jadeante, con la ropa sucia, y los ojos cristalizados.

Él había corrido hacia Lily nada más verla. Llevaba algo encima, un objeto quizás, que tenía el aspecto de una mancha azul, en la espalda. Era el efecto de una barrera que usaban los Aurores, para dar con un mago o bruja que entraba a una propiedad en investigación.

Draco balbuceaba, gimoteaba. Con el rostro enrojecido, apenas capaz de respirar, no paraba de tirar de la ropa de Lily e intentar explicarle que _tenía_ que ir, que necesitaba ayuda. Harry no recordaba haberlo visto así antes.

Sólo cuando notó que su madre lo envolvía con un brazo y susurraba dulces palabras sobre su cabello, temblando de lo que sólo podía ser ira contenida, _entendió_.

Entendió que ella sabía lo que ellos no.

Que, probablemente, todos lo demás también lo sabían.

—_0—_

A partir de ese momento, ni Harry, ni Draco, tenían del todo claro lo que había ocurrido. Las horas que siguieron a la repentina llegada, eran poco más que retazos en las memorias de ambos, imágenes movidas, difusas, que tenían que encajar juntos y de a poco para darles un sentido.

Recordaría el _patronus_ de Lily, que iluminó la sala cuando envió un mensaje, a Sirius entrando por la chimenea. Se había preguntado qué tenía que ver su padrino con todo aquello, mientras los dos mantenían una conversación incompleta y apresurada, que no le dio la más mínima sugerencia de lo que pasaba. A Draco, en silencio, detrás de la espalda de la mujer, aferrado a la mano con que lo sujetaba. No creía que hubiese visto a una persona sostener a otra con tanta fuerza antes de ese día.

Poco después, llegó Nymphadora Tonks. La muchacha fue un torbellino de movimiento desde el instante en que salió de la chimenea, agitada, con la ropa desarreglada, el cabello castaño, corriente, y llorosa. Había sostenido a su primo contra ella cuando lo vio en ese estado, como si se preparase para maldecir a quien se le ocurriese quitárselo.

Harry recogió fragmentos de conversaciones, cuando nadie le prestaba atención, cuando Lily gritaba histérica, Sirius la sujetaba de los hombros, y le decía que _tenían_ que preguntarle a James. Que sólo tenían que _preguntarle_. Cuando Nym habló de la función de seguridad del anillo Malfoy, que llevaba a Draco al sitio que consideraba más seguro y con el que tenía mayor conexión mágica y emocional, cuando lo activaba. Cuando les explicó cómo se había escapado de la casa de los Tonks al usarlo. Sin que lo supiesen, sin que fuesen conscientes, él escuchaba un poco aquí, un poco allá, y dentro de su cabeza, el rompecabezas tomaba forma, pieza a pieza, despacio.

Draco había tenido un ataque de pánico cuando intentó dar con su madre y encontró la Mansión con signos de Aurores, _por segunda vez_. Podía entender, con mayor claridad que el resto, lo único que su amigo debió deducir de la presencia de ellos. Luego de escuchar ese detalle, Harry se sentó a un lado del otro niño, y no se volvió a apartar de él en lo que quedaba de tarde.

Hablaban de Narcissa, de Lucius, de cartas que no llegaban, y mucho más de lo que no podía entender. Lily fue la que le dio a Draco una poción calmante y lo envió a dormir al cuarto de su hijo. Harry se recostó también, en la misma cama, se aseguró de que dejase de hipar y removerse entre quejidos, como si tuviese una pesadilla, y lo arropó.

Abajo, cuando se asomó por las escaleras un rato después, Sirius intentaba convencer a Lily de no contactar a Snape.

—¡Es su padrino! —le decía a él, a lo que Padfoot sólo replicaba:

—¡Sólo va a querer meterlo en problemas! El niño vino aquí en un ataque de pánico, espera a que pase, espera a que tengamos una respuesta, y _después_ le dices.

En algún punto, Nymphadora se había sentado en uno de los sillones, con el rostro hundido en las manos. Lily y Sirius se limitaron a dar vueltas por la sala, hablando en susurros de vez en cuando, enviando _patronus_ a un solo destinatario.

Más adelante, Harry apenas recordaría estar de cuclillas en las escaleras. Una rendija entre el umbral de la sala y el interior, y el barandal de los escalones, era lo único que veía, las piernas de su madre y padrino en constante movimiento, cuando la chimenea se encendió en verde, y alguien más llegó

Reconoció la voz enseguida. Era su padre.

Había poco que podía decir de lo que distinguió de lo que pasó después. Aún menos lo que entendió.

James explicaba algo sobre Aurores, unas reliquias, magia oscura. Lily le hacía preguntas. Sirius estaba en medio, a mitad de camino de ser un intermediario y de entrar en pánico también.

Cuando pensaba en ello, recordaba a su madre gritar. Recordaba la forma en que la voz se le quebraba y la desesperación rabiosa.

—¡Me lo prometiste, James! ¡Te lo pedí y me prometiste que no los dejarías, y ahora ese niño no tiene a ninguno de sus padres!

Harry no podía considerarse un profesional leyendo entre líneas o interpretando situaciones, con tan sólo trece años. Él se quedó quieto, apenas respirando, pegado al barandal. Cuando James, que intentaba salir de la sala y dejar de ser arrinconado por su mejor amigo y esposa, se percató de su presencia, se levantó y echó a correr de vuelta a su cuarto.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y nadie llamó a esta. Recordaría también haber pasado largo rato en una silla junto a su cama, viendo a Draco dormir, cuestionándose qué era lo que pasaba.

—_0—_

Para el momento en que Harry cayó en cuenta de que Narcissa Malfoy había sido perseguida por el escuadrón de Aurores de _su_ padre, era pasada la hora de la cena, y él estaba todavía en la silla, jugando con el cabello de Draco, dormido profundamente por los efectos de la poción.

Fue Sirius quien tocó la puerta, entró, la cerró detrás de él, y arrastró una silla para sentarse en silencio junto a su ahijado. Estuvieron así, sin palabras, durante un largo rato.

Su padrino intentó ser delicado y sutil al explicárselo, y más importante aún, al indicarle que debía mantener la calma por su amigo. Claro que ninguno de esos adjetivos eran las fortalezas de Sirius Black, así que acabó rindiéndose a las preguntas de Harry poco después de haber comenzado a hablar.

—Mira, es...—Sirius se aclaró la garganta, desviando la mirada por unos segundos—. Esto es asunto de mayores, Harry.

—Pero Draco...

—Sí, lo sé, lo sé, escucha —lo silenció con un gesto, a lo que el niño asintió—. Los demás no quieren que te diga esto, así que vamos a guardarlo como un secreto, entre tú y yo, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry volvió a asentir con ganas.

—Cuando el señor Malfoy fue llevado a Azkaban, algo salió mal, alguien estaba donde no debía estar, el señor Parkinson fue atacado y murió. El escuadrón a cargo era de James —le dio unos segundos para que procesase la información. El niño lo observaba boquiabierto, Sirius maldijo y masculló sobre cómo Lily le gritaría por contarle aquello a su hijo, pero luego de un vistazo al rostro desorientado de su ahijado, continuó:—. Tu padre no es un mal hombre, ¿bien? James es el mejor tipo que he conocido en mi vida, no fue su culpa, pero le prometió a tu madre...él prometió mantenerse lejos del caso, que no se repetiría, que no iba a hacer otra vez lo que hizo ese día. Ahora Lily está molesta porque lo hizo, ¿me entiendes? Ni tu mamá, ni tu papá, son malos, Harry. Cuando Draco despierte, quiero que te asegures, de que él _entienda_, que así como no es culpa de James ni de Lily, tampoco lo es de Narcissa, ¿sí? Esto no...no debía pasar —hizo una pausa, en la que se frotó la cara con las manos, de forma ruda y descuidada—. Esto se va a arreglar, pronto, de verdad. Pero hasta que pase…él está solo. En lo que a sus padres respecta, al menos.

Con un gesto, en dirección al niño que dormía hecho un ovillo en su cama, Sirius se puso de pie y se volvió a aclarar la garganta.

—Hazme el favor de no bajar por lo que queda de noche, Harry —pidió en un susurro, tan diferente de su usual tono ruidoso que rozaba la histeria, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro—, yo te subiré la comida; tú sólo quédate aquí.

Asintió. Diez minutos más tarde, Sirius regresaba, justo como prometió, con una bandeja de comida para dos, _por si el otro cachorro despierta_, le dijo, pero no lo hizo. Cuando los párpados comenzaban a pesarle, Harry movió a Draco un poco hacia la orilla, y se recostó a un lado, robándole la mitad de la cobija. Se quedó dormido nada más quitarse los lentes y poner la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Él nunca supo lo que pasó esa noche en la sala de su casa.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, un elfo, que reconoció como uno que pertenecía a los Parkinson, empacaba su ropa en un baúl sin hacer ni el más mínimo sonido, y Draco ya no estaba en la cama. Se deslizó fuera del colchón y arrastró los pies, descalzos, fuera del cuarto y hacia las escaleras.

Halló a su amigo al final del tramo de escalones que daba al recibidor. Estaba de pie, y asentía a lo que Lily, de cuclillas frente a él, sosteniéndole las manos, le decía. Había otro baúl junto a ambos, cerrado.

Tener trece años no le evitó el mal presentimiento que tuvo cuando llamó su atención, por accidente, y ambos alzaron la cabeza hacia él. Lily tenía los ojos enrojecidos, un opaco y triste verde, que sólo se iluminó al verlo. Draco bajó la mirada, tan rápido que apenas se pudo percatar de que los suyos estaban cristalizados.

—¿Mamá? —decidió acercarse despacio. La mujer se irguió y lo recibió con un abrazo, acariciándole el cabello e inclinándose para besarle la frente y mejillas. Notó que Draco se apartaba un paso, soltando a Lily por completo, y no despegaba los ojos del suelo. Aquello dolió— ¿qué pasa? ¿A dónde va Draco?

Su amigo se sobresaltó, como si no fuese eso lo que esperaba. No lo miró, sin embargo. Lily le dedicó una sonrisa débil.

—Draco va a quedarse en el cuarto que tiene en casa de los Parkinson, amor.

Harry frunció el ceño, alternando la mirada del uno al otro.

—¿Por qué? —tiró de la mano de su madre, en una súplica silenciosa que ella debió ver en sus ojos_. No lo dejes ir, no lo dejes irse así_.

—Porque, en este momento, es mejor que él esté allí. Es más seguro —habló lento, cada palabra medida, sopesada.

—¿Por qué? —insistió. Lily no supo qué respuesta darle para ese instante, así que meneó la cabeza.

Cuando la mujer hizo ademán de volver a acariciarle el cabello, él rehuyó del contacto y le dirigió una mirada desagradable, apretando los puños a sus costados.

—¡Yo también debería saber qué pasó, yo también estoy preocupado! —Lily sólo atinó a parpadear, desorientada, cuando su hijo alzó la voz sin darse cuenta. Harry apuntó a la única pista que tenía—. ¿Qué pasó con papá? ¿Qué hizo?

Su madre volvió a parpadear. Después de unos segundos, vio de reojo a Draco, y soltó un largo suspiro, pasándose las manos por el cabello, para arreglar el moño descuidado que hace horas se habría deshecho.

—Harry, cielo, sé que esto puede ser frustrante para ti —comenzó; él asintió con ganas, desesperado porque, si es que en verdad entendía, le aclarase algo—. Pero necesito que seas paciente, por favor, es lo único que te pido.

—Puedo ser paciente —aseguró, con más asentimientos rápidos.

—Bien, entonces escucha —luego de otro vistazo a Draco, que permanecía quieto, se inclinó para quedar a la misma altura de su hijo—; esta noche, y la de mañana, nos quedaremos en casa de los Parkinson. Pasaremos navidad con los Weasley, y si quieres, estaremos en Grimmauld Place con Sirius por año nuevo, ¿qué dices? ¿Te gusta esa idea?

La respuesta se tardó un momento en llegar.

—¿Por qué? —Lily le dio una mirada mortificada, que lo hizo sentir un poco mal por presionarla, así que terminó por asentir, por tercera ocasión—. Pero me vas a decir por qué después, ¿verdad? —susurró cuando la vio enderezarse. Ella le besó la cabeza.

—Claro que sí, amor.

No lo hizo_._

—_0—_

Tal y como le indicó, cruzaron la calle para ir a casa de los Parkinson, los elfos de la familia vecina llevaron los dos baúles que había visto antes. Adentro, Amelia los recibió con besos y abrazos, en especial a él y a Draco. Jacint y Pansy no estaban a la vista; la niña llegó un rato más tarde, corrió a abrazarlos a ambos, y susurró algo a su mejor amigo, que le dedicó una mirada larga, a través de la máscara de indiferencia Malfoy que portaba, y negó.

Harry diría, al pensar en esas vacaciones, que aquel fue el día en que el niño-que-brillaba comenzó a _apagarse_. Recordaría verlo sentado en la terraza que daba al jardín trasero, con su conejo mágico en el regazo, y a Jacint Parkinson a un lado, hablándole en voz demasiado baja para que pudiese entenderle, o sólo quedándose ahí, en silencio, una compañía inamovible e inalterable, a pesar de los recientes hechos.

El día de navidad, por insistencia de Ron, se quedó a dormir en La Madriguera, y Lily también. El caos usual entre los Weasley lo despertó, las comidas descomunales de Molly lo distrajeron.

Cuando regresó con los Parkinson, por la tarde, Pansy estaba leyendo un libro en la sala y lo vio ir de un lado al otro, en busca de Draco. Al detenerse y preguntarle dónde estaba, ella sólo negó y no dijo nada. Más tarde descubriría que su amigo se había encerrado en el cuarto que tenía asignado, con un hechizo familiar que sólo otro Malfoy podría librar, y se había quedado dormido por el cansancio al realizarlo.

Poco a poco, las horas de desapariciones, se hicieron más largas y frecuentes. Un par de veces lo encontraría asintiendo a lo que Lily o Amelia le decían, sin mirarlas a los ojos, dejándose poner una corona de flores por Pansy en el jardín, o de nuevo, sentado en el borde de la terraza con Jacint. El resto del tiempo, era un borrón de movimiento que salía de la biblioteca y se metía a su cuarto, o una sombra que se deslizaba lejos cuando escuchaba los pasos de alguien más acercarse.

Por año nuevo, fueron con Sirius y Remus. Al volver, el día después, se enteró, por otra de esas conversaciones que oía sin que lo supiesen, que Nymphadora Tonks había ido a extenderle una invitación a su primo, por si quería pasar la festividad con su familia materna, y él se había negado; en cambio, cuando fue Snape quien llegó a través de la chimenea, Draco se quedó en su casa por horas, y sólo regresó para pedirle comida a los elfos y volver a encerrarse en su cuarto.

Harry, que le tocaba la habitación del fondo en el mismo corredor, a veces oía su puerta cerrarse. Incluso cuando corría al umbral y se asomaba para llamarlo, no podía encontrarlo.

Los "dos días" que estarían allí se alargaron.

Se acostumbró, en la primera semana del año, a pasar tiempo con Pansy. La niña era tan tranquila en casa como en Hogwarts, tal vez incluso más; leía, estudiaba con anticipación, practicaba encantamientos, entrenaba a su Augurey, y tocaba un piano de cola en una sala casi perdida en la casa, en el que inventó más de una melodía a petición de Harry.

Quedaba poco tiempo para el regreso a clases cuando ocurrieron dos cosas. Una mañana, un búho imponente y desconocido entró a la casa, fue hacia Draco, y le dejó una carta con un sello oficial, que él no los dejó detallar. Su amigo pasó el resto del día encerrado después de eso.

Lo siguiente fue que Harry se hartó del secretismo, de ese modo en que, lamentablemente, nos pasa a todos cuando somos tan jóvenes. Y había decidido recurrir a la única persona en esa casa que no lo trataba con más delicadeza de la usual, y que, estaba convencido, sabría _algo_.

Jacint Parkinson trabajaba a horarios irregulares, tenía una oficina pequeña en el segundo piso de la casa, y pasaba gran parte de su tiempo deambulando por los terrenos de los alrededores; al menos, así lo veía él, ajeno al hecho de que casi todo su trabajo tenía lugar durante las noches, y que pensó que ser un rompe-maldiciones aparentaba ser sencillo y relajado. Tenía el mal hábito de vestir todo de negro, incluso su varita era de una madera negra que nunca había visto antes en otro mago, y usaba zapatos que, muchas veces, sonaban como los de tap al caminar. _Detectan maldiciones y trampas al golpear el suelo_, le había oído decir una vez, cuando volvía del trabajo para la cena, y surgió el tema.

Se lo encontró, como también consideraba usual, sentado en la terraza que daba al jardín. Se podía oír la práctica de piano de Pansy desde el puesto que ocupaba, y él estaba seguro de que no sería una casualidad. Harry se sentó a un lado.

Permanecieron en silencio por un rato, cada quien con sus pensamientos. Él, que no fue, ni sería, la persona más sutil o dada a comenzar una conversación de forma tranquila, hizo varios intentos que terminaron en balbuceos y ceños fruncidos, sin darse cuenta de que Jacint apoyaba la barbilla en una de sus palmas, y lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa conocedora. Lo dejó sufrir y batallar consigo mismo un poco más, antes de hacer su intervención.

—Harry.

El aludido dio un brinco, que hizo al mayor reír por lo bajo. Hundió el rostro en las manos cuando sintió que las mejillas le ardían. Jacint le colocó una mano en el hombro y le dio un ligero apretón.

—Está bien, enano, tranquilo, ¿qué pasa?

Él emitió un ruido ahogado de protesta, bajó los brazos, y se tomó unos segundos para buscar una mejor forma de comenzar. Como no la encontró, fue directo al punto.

—Quería preguntarte algo.

—¿En serio? —asintió de manera distraída, con una expresión que, si hubiese estado más atento, menos nervioso, habría calificado como la de alguien que sabía bien por dónde iba aquello.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué cosa era?

Harry tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, alentándose a hacerlo, decirlo. No había nada en el rostro del otro que no le diese más que seguridad. Prácticamente lo instaba a continuar.

—_Esquenoentiendoyqueríasaberqueestápasando._

Jacint arqueó las cejas.

—¿Disculpa? Más lento, por favor.

—Quería —balbuceó, deteniéndose para inhalar de nuevo—, quería saber si puedes decirme qué está pasando.

—¿Pasando...sobre qué?

Harry se limitó a dirigirle una mirada poco agradable, que lo hizo sonreír más por unos instantes. Cuando se enserió, esperaba una respuesta igual de severa, no que se pusiese de pie, alisándose arrugas inexistentes del pantalón, y se girase para encararlo.

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso, Harry? —él unió las manos por detrás de la espalda, de un modo que le hacía pensar en Pansy cuando tenía aquella expresión exacta, que no sabía cómo definir.

El niño lo consideró un momento. Sabía perfectamente por qué, sólo le era difícil llevar la idea más allá sus labios.

—Draco es mi amigo —empezó, seguro de que tendría que ablandarlo un poco, porque los había visto juntos; si algo reconocía con claridad, era la mirada de Jacint frente al otro niño. Le recordaba a Sirius cuando lo veía a él—, lo que sea que esté pasando, lo ha afectado muchísimo, es horrible verlo así. Y yo de repente salí de casa con mamá y no hemos vuelto a entrar ahí, ni he visto a mi papá en días. Le prometí ser paciente, porque ella también se veía mal. No puedo ser _tan_ paciente.

Él lo aceptó con un asentimiento.

—No creas que no lo entiendo, la cosa es que eso es un panorama reducido. El panorama general, que es el que yo veo, es más complicado —lo calló con una mirada cuando abrió la boca para replicarle—. Temo cómo puedas reaccionar a lo que sé, Harry.

—No puedo confundirme más —le aseguró. Jacint mostró un amago de sonrisa.

—No es la confusión lo que me preocupa, hay cosas peores.

—Tampoco me voy a molestar contigo por decírmelo —prometió, poniéndose de pie rápidamente—, ni le diré a nadie que me contaste, si es eso.

Él lo observó por un largo momento, en silencio. Parecía considerarlo.

Cuando relajó la postura, chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza.

—Maldición, desde que te hiciste amigo de Dracolín, sabía que llegaría este día y nadie te querría contar. Y luego dicen que no tenía dones para la adivinación —se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y con un movimiento de cabeza, le indicó que lo siguiese, antes de desaparecer en el interior de la casa. A Harry le tomó unos instantes reaccionar para echar a correr detrás de él.

Ese día, Amelia y Lily tomaban el té en una mesa en el jardín, apartados de ellos. Draco no había puesto un pie fuera del cuarto, más que para ir a la biblioteca y de regreso.

Jacint lo guio por un pasillo más estrecho que el principal del recibidor, subieron a una zona del segundo piso donde sólo había dos cuartos. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de uno, dándole la espalda, y de frente a él.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con lo que te voy a decir, Harry?

—Ya te dije que no le contaré a nadie —resopló, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, pero _qué_ vas a hacer, exactamente. No puedes ayudarlo, no puedes cambiar esto —él estaba a punto de balbucear cuando lo observó inclinarse, de manera que sus rostros quedaron al mismo nivel—. Si se te ocurre usar esto para hacerle daño a Draco, o a mi hermana, quiero que recuerdes que estudié en un internado famoso por el uso de Artes Oscuras.

Parpadeó, aturdido. Reprimió un estremecimiento, cuando sintió que la sangre le hervía.

—¿Eso es una amenaza?

—Lo puedes tomar como quieras —Jacint ladeó la cabeza, como si buscase una pista, una señal, un resquebrajo. Harry le devolvió la mirada sin titubeos, entrecerrando los ojos tras los lentes.

Cuando el muchacho suavizó su expresión, no supo cuál era el motivo, qué había visto en él para tranquilizarse. Jacint se enderezó, abrió la puerta, y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo entrar.

El cuarto, a diferencia de lo que podía pensar, era sencillo. Amplio, de escasa decoración, con una cortina negra que debía dejarlo sumido en penumbras, cuando no estaba enrollada y amarrada, como ese día, y su baño privado. Lo invitó a acomodarse en una de las sillas junto al escritorio y así lo hizo, mientras él ponía un encantamiento cerradura, y desde un armario, que le recordaba al de los ingredientes de pociones de Snape, sacaba una vasija enorme y de aspecto pesado, rebosante de un líquido plateado.

—Esto lo uso en el trabajo —explicó, ante la mirada atónita que le dio, cuando lo depositó sobre la mesa—, se llama _Pensadero_, y recoge los recuerdos del mago o bruja que sepa cómo utilizarlo.

—¿Para qué...? —frunció un poco el ceño, silenciándose cuando se percató de que la respuesta era bastante clara—. ¿Qué me vas a mostrar?

—Tú quieres saber qué pasa, yo sé en qué momento comenzó.

—Pero...—negó, sin comprender. Jacint hizo una floritura innecesaria con la varita, para llamar su atención, y se llevó la punta a la sien.

Harry vio, con la boca medio abierta, que un hilo plateado salía de su cabeza, enroscándose en el aire, hasta que lo unía al resto del líquido, donde se quedaba flotando y dando vueltas.

—Aquí, entre nos —mencionó después de un momento, en que no había hecho más que observar la vasija en silencio—, no _necesitas_ saberlo, Harry; tu madre te dirá algo que lo aclare todo luego, cuando vuelvas a casa, y esto se va a resolver, seguirás siendo amigo de Draco. Si esas son las cosas que más te preocupan, yo diría que es mejor que no lo veas. Es…fácilmente malinterpretable.

No había falsedad en su expresión, ni en sus ojos. Jacint estaba tan tranquilo, como quien sabe que está ofreciendo una oportunidad, la opción, la decisión.

Harry, de cierto modo, sabía cuál era la respuesta, incluso antes de oírlo. Sólo necesitaba que le preguntase, para decirlo.

—No me importa no estar en casa —susurró, despacio, tal vez incluso un poco sorprendido de la calma con que hablaba—, digo, sí, estoy confundido y preocupado, y también quisiera ver a papá, y estas son unas vacaciones terribles, en serio. Pero sé que, aun si estuviese en casa, con mis papás, y mamá me dijese algo que pueda resumir todo esto, yo seguiría pensando que Draco ni quisiera quiere salir de su cuarto desde hace días.

—Eres tan buen chico —no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando sintió que le revolvía el cabello, dejándolo más desordenado de lo que ya era de por sí—, sabía que no me había equivocado contigo. Mira, te voy a enseñar a usar el Pensadero, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió, todavía un poco sorprendido, y siguió sus instrucciones al sumergir la cabeza en el agua. Esperaba la sensación del líquido, el ardor del pecho al aguantar la respiración, no ser jalado hacia adentro y hacia adelante.

Contenía el aliento todavía, cuando se aparecieron en una sala que reconocía bien. Era la Mansión Malfoy. Jacint, que estaba a su lado, le aseguró que podía respirar con normalidad, así que exhaló y comenzó a mirar alrededor.

No tardó en divisar a la figura que corría desde una chimenea hacia una sala, y de ahí, buscaba la salida a través de los pasillos. Era el mismo Jacint, con varios años menos. Llevaba una capa de viaje mal puesta y estaba pálido, la varita en una mano.

—Estaba de vacaciones —le escuchó decir, en voz baja. Empezó a caminar con calma, siguiendo a su versión más joven, consciente del camino que tomaría. Harry lo siguió—, padre no estaba en casa. Los Aurores llegaron allí; Pansy estaba asustada, madre se quedó con ella. No me lo dijo, pero yo sabía que padre estaba aquí, y sabía que _algo_ pasaba, sólo que, igual que tú ahora, no lo tenía claro porque nadie me contaba nada.

Cuando se abrieron paso hacia el recibidor, el Jacint joven apareció desde otra sala, buscando con desesperación por todas partes alguna señal de personas allí. Harry se hizo a un lado cuando casi chocan, el Jacint adulto le explicó que no tenía que preocuparse, porque no lo veían, oían ni sentían dentro de los recuerdos.

Los dos se posicionaron de espaldas a la pared junto a las escaleras principales. Él apuntó al piso superior, un segundo antes de que escuchasen una voz suave, pero firme.

—...vete, Draco.

—¡Pero, padre...! —aquella era una voz infantil, aguda, ¿cuántos años tenía en el recuerdo?

—Draco Lucius Malfoy, vete en este momento. Escóndete, no te quiero cerca. No salgas, ¿me oyes? Por nada del mundo, se te ocurra salir, hasta que yo vaya por ti.

El Jacint joven subió las escaleras corriendo, el recuerdo los trasladaba cerca de forma automática. Harry reconoció a Lucius en la distancia, dejando a su hijo al cuidado del adolescente que estaba ahí, y alejándolos a los dos.

Cuando volvían a estar enfocados en la planta inferior, hubo un plop de Aparición, un chillido, una maldición. Draco pataleó entre los brazos del muchacho, se zafó del agarre, y volvió sobre sus pasos. Harry sólo lo escuchó gritar. Un momento más tarde, el Jacint joven lo tenía cargado, a la vez que corría hacia un pasillo lateral.

—Preferí evitarte esa parte —mencionó. Todo rastro de diversión o calma se había ido; parecía que los Malfoy no eran los únicos con una máscara de indiferencia, y ahora, él la usaba también.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Bellatrix Black, ¿has oído de ella? —lo miró de reojo, Harry asintió—. Lanzó una Maldición Asesina al tío Lucius, mi padre intentó salvarle la vida, y la perdió en el proceso. Draco acababa de llegar al pasillo cuando le dio. Yo lo tenía cargado apenas el cadáver cayó al suelo. No miré atrás, entré en pánico y mi reacción fue sacarlo de ahí.

Harry tragó en seco. Un nudo se le había formado en la garganta en algún momento.

El Jacint joven no bajó a Draco hasta que estuvieron en un pasillo que se cerró, con una barrera traslúcida.

—Es una protección especial de los Malfoy —explicó. En el piso de arriba, se oían los estallidos y ruidos sordos de un duelo de magia—, podemos verlo porque sabía que estábamos ahí. Cualquier otra persona hubiese visto sólo la pared.

Cuando terminó de hablar, varios plop sonaron, uno tras otro. Harry se puso rígido, temiendo lo peor, hasta que se dio cuenta de que los magos que entraban al recibidor vestían el uniforme de los Aurores.

Un par de ellos salieron disparados hacia el segundo piso, otros inspeccionaban las salas y montaban guardia, a la espera de los resultados del duelo que se llevaba a cabo arriba. Se percató de que el hombre que daba las instrucciones era su padre. Un James más joven, severo, parado en medio del recibidor, con la varita en la mano, y la vista fija en el piso de arriba.

Se escuchó una risa histérica, que le puso los pelos de punta, y un plop. Un Auror joven bajó corriendo las escaleras, jadeando, y le llevó unos segundos reconocerlo como un Sirius con el cabello recogido y menos ojeras. Se detuvo frente a su viejo amigo, negando.

—Se fue, ¡se fue, maldita sea! James, la perdimos, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Qué...?

—¿Dónde está él? —Harry se estremeció. Nunca había oído a su padre hablar en un tono tan vacío.

—¿Qué? —Sirius parpadeaba a la nada— ¿de quién hablas?

—Lucius. ¿A dónde están Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy?

Vio a su padrino, más joven, boquear y sacudir la cabeza.

—James, ¡hay un hombre muerto allá arriba! ¡La loca de Bellatrix mató a uno de ellos...!

—Ellos la _llamaron_, tenían que saber que esas eran las consecuencias. ¿Dónde están? —recorrió la sala con la mirada, pasándola por los demás Aurores. Luego alzó la voz para hacerse oír—. Quiero que encuentren a los Malfoy, ya. Y avisen para que recojan el cuerpo.

—La señora Malfoy no está, jefe —le soltó uno de los más jóvenes, casi un adolescente.

Desde el escondite tras la barrera, un Jacint joven estaba arrodillado, encerrando con un brazo a un Draco muy pequeño, que no paraba de sollozar. Le tenía la boca tapada con la otra mano, y se mordía el labio inferior, para que no escuchasen a ninguno de los dos.

James no reparó en que hubiese nada inusual en aquella pared cuando le pasó por un lado.

—Traigan a Lucius Malfoy. El niño —dijo, de pronto, volviéndose hacia sus compañeros—, tiene un niño, ¿dónde está él?

—¿Importa? —le espetó Sirius, con voz aguda— ¡mejor que no esté aquí!

Arriba, un Auror acababa de gritar que agarraron al señor Malfoy. En el escondite, Draco se sacudió, casi zafándose del agarre de nuevo, y el Jacint adolescente tuvo que apretarlo más.

—Busquen al niño —ordenó James, haciendo caso omiso a su mejor amigo.

A Harry le llevó un instante comprender lo que acababa de oír. Sintió que un peso frío se instalaba en su estómago.

—James, no —Sirius se paró delante de él, colocándole un brazo al frente para detener cualquier intento de avance—. Es un niño, déjalo, el escuadrón lo puede buscar después, cuando hayan recogido el cuerpo, limpiado. Él no _necesita_ ver esto.

James hizo su brazo a un lado. Al mismo tiempo, los Aurores del segundo piso escoltaban a un hombre alto y de cabello rubio platinado, que tenía las manos atadas tras la espalda por un encantamiento, y la varita decomisada.

—Busquen al niño —repitió, para los que seguían desocupados—, todos hablan más cuando saben que su hijo está a un lado de la sala de interrogatorio.

—¡Eso no se...! —Harry balbuceó. Miró al Jacint adulto— ¿eso se puede? ¿Se lo llevó? —la voz le salió más aguda, temblorosa. Como toda respuesta, él apuntó hacia la escena que transcurría frente a ambos.

—No, ¡no lo busquen! —replicó Sirius, con una exclamación que detuvo los movimientos de los demás Aurores del escuadrón, que estaban más dispuestos a llevar a cabo las órdenes. Posó las manos en los hombros de su mejor amigo—. James, pidamos que recojan el cuerpo, déjalos tranquilos, esto se puede arreglar de otra forma, no tienes que...

—Dije: búsquenlo —James se zafó del agarre sin dificultad, lo rodeó para avanzar hacia el final del tramo de escaleras, donde Lucius todavía estaba en medio de unos Aurores. Se detuvo frente a él.

Cuando el hombre arrugó la nariz de forma despectiva, en una queja silenciosa, Harry creyó tener una visión de cómo luciría Draco cuando llegase a la adultez. Parpadeó. Un suspiro se le atascó en la garganta sin que se diese cuenta de ello.

Lucius Malfoy se sacudió fuera del agarre de los jóvenes Aurores y se echó hacia adelante. Lo agarraron a menos de un metro de James, inclinado hacia él todavía, a pesar de ser jalado lejos.

—Eres un traidor, James Potter.

—Llévenselo —el Auror giró el rostro para no tener que ver cuando forcejeaba contra los otros dos, la amenaza de petrificarlo en ambas varitas.

—Llévame, sí, deja que me lleven —Lucius tenía una voz tersa, hipnótica, y hablaba en un susurro contenido, que no sabía si asociar a los sangrepura, o el carácter frío que desprendía a simple vista—; excelente forma de arreglarlo, Potter, _sabiendo_ que yo no fui.

—Acabo de decir que se lo lleven —James ni siquiera lo miró. Después de un encantamiento para callarlo, y reforzar los amarres, se lo llevaron a través de la Aparición conjunta.

En el pasillo escondido, Draco se sacudió, el grito silencioso callado contra la palma del muchacho. La luz en los candelabros vaciló, James vio hacia arriba.

—Hay alguien más aquí —observó, en voz baja. Luego se volvió hacia el resto—. ¿A dónde están los medimagos que vienen por el cuerpo? Necesito un informe, ya mismo. ¿Dieron el aviso? Digan al Ministerio que rastreen el ritmo de Apariciones y trasladores por esta zona hoy, sin contar los nuestros…

Cuando el candelabro más grande cayó con un ruido sordo y un estallido de cristales, Harry saltó, y Jacint, el que estaba a su lado y el antiguo, se tensaron. El único que no se mostró sorprendido en el recuerdo fue James, que le espetó a sus subordinados que hicieran lo que acababa de decirles. Sirius lo contemplaba con la boca entreabierta.

—Te lo llevaste —exhaló su padrino, en cuanto se quedaron solos en esa sala, cubierta de vidrios rotos. Se pasó las manos por la cara, frotándose los ojos sin cuidado—. No puedo creerlo, lo vas a llevar. Les vas a decir. James, ¡Malfoy y Parkinson trabajaron con nosotros por meses, y ahora uno está muerto! ¿Qué es lo que sigue? ¿A mí también me vas a llevar? ¿Me vas a acusar de cómplice ahora? Si me preguntan, James- escúchame, no voy a mentir sobre todo por ti, no te puedo cubrir por completo sin que nos agarren a los cinco, y Bellatrix va a seguir ahí afuera, y va a seguir haciendo lo que le dé la gana. Y un día, va a venir por ellos. ¡Aquí vive mi prima, James! ¡Sé que mi familia es una mierda, pero le prometí…!

James apretó los párpados un instante.

—Si no te gusta —aclaró, en un murmullo, dándole la espalda—, lárgate.

Harry sólo recordaría la expresión consternada de su padrino, que luego se convirtió en ira, cuando se deshizo de la túnica de Auror, quedándose con las prendas casuales que traía debajo, y la arrojó a los pies de su mejor amigo, seguido de una maldición en voz baja y una escupida. Desapareció con un plop sin despedirse.

Vio a su padre recorrer la sala con la mirada, de nuevo, cuando supo que se quedó solo.

—¿Narcissa? —llamó a la nada, por lo que no obtuvo más respuesta que velas que se apagaban y los cristales de la ventana temblando—. ¿Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy? Oh, niño, ¿a dónde...?

James Potter nunca completaría aquella frase. El segundo candelabro de la sala, uno más pequeño y lleno de piezas de cristal con forma de gotas, se precipitó sobre él, obligándolo a saltar lejos de su alcance y rodar por el suelo cuando cayó. Dentro del escondite, Draco aún luchaba en vano contra el brazo de un Jacint adolescente, que parecía murmurar sobre su oído, probablemente para que se quedase quieto.

Luego de una revisión al cuarto, que consistió en dar algunas vueltas alrededor, James se dio por vencido.

—Narcissa, si te escondiste y me oyes, te prometo que voy a arreglar esto —volvió a hablar a la nada, se notaba que ya no esperaba respuesta—. Si eres tú, Draco, voy a traer a tu padre de vuelta, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no se supone que debas estar aquí. Por Merlín, cualquier lugar en el mundo es más seguro para ti que este justo ahora. El Ministerio _definitivamente_ sería más seguro.

Se fue con un plop, tras un momento de esperar y no haber obtenido reacción alguna. Nada más desaparecer de la sala, Jacint emitió un grito, al parecer, porque el niño le había mordido la mano.

Draco cruzó la barrera y se abalanzó de vuelta a la sala. Tenía el rostro enrojecido, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, y su respiración estaba tan agitada que sólo sonaban los hipidos entrecortados entre cada sollozo.

—¡Madre! ¡Madre! ¡Padre! ¡Tío! —con cada llamado agitado, una de las decoraciones de cerámica o cristal se rompía, las cortinas se arrancaron de golpe— ¡madre! ¡Mamá, papá!

El pequeño Draco intentó buscarlos en el piso superior. Jacint, cuando reaccionó, le dijo que se lo llevaron, que dejase de buscar. Que no subiese, porque arriba era donde estaba el cadáver. Draco no dejó de llorar, gritarle que estaba equivocado, que Lucius le había dicho que iría a buscarlo, así que _obviamente_ iba a ir, hasta que el adolescente tuvo que volver a cargarlo y sacarlo de ahí cuando los medimagos comenzaron a aparecer, escoltados por unos Aurores, en el patio.

La imagen del Pensadero se fue apagando, poco a poco. Harry no se había dado cuenta de que se clavó las uñas en las palmas hasta que sintió una punzada de dolor por abrirse la piel. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que apenas le dejaba tragar.

No podía sacarse de la cabeza el llanto de un Draco Malfoy _demasiado_ pequeño, siendo alzado y pataleando, porque quería a sus padres de vuelta.

Cuando intentó hablar, sólo brotó un balbuceo. Jacint, una vez que quedaron en la nada, le colocó una mano en el hombro y lo sacó del Pensadero.

Harry inhaló con fuerza al sacar la cabeza del líquido, como si en verdad hubiese contenido el aliento todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí. El pecho le ascendía y descendía de forma irregular, los ojos le escocían.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, de regreso en la silla, y hundió el rostro entre sus manos. Sintió una ligera caricia en la cabeza, luego percibió el movimiento del muchacho al ponerse de pie e ir a guardar la vasija mágica.

—Supongo que, con la edad que tenía, Draco sólo recordará que un hombre que trabajaba con su padre, se lo llevó un día, justo después de haber visto a su tío, que era una segunda figura paterna, morir. No es un cuadro que yo quisiera presentarle a un hijo, si es que tengo uno algún día, ni a ningún otro niño, en general —Jacint volvía a usar ese tono sereno, apenas tocado por un leve temblor en el fondo. Él, de pronto, comprendió que acababa de revivir parte del día en que vio morir a su padre, y se le revolvió el estómago al pensar en lo que sentiría si James muriese también—. Es fascinante, y cruel, la forma en que los niños entienden las cosas. Estaría bien si hubiese sido tan sencillo.

Harry se obligó a alzar la cabeza, de nuevo. El muchacho acababa de tomar asiento al frente, tenía las manos unidas sobre el regazo, hacía girar el anillo familiar de los Parkinson con aire distraído.

—Yo...—negó al no dar con las palabras, frunció el ceño—, ¿qué- qué fue lo que pasó, exactamente? ¿Cómo...? Ellos no eran Aurores. Sé- _sé_ que no eran Aurores. Pero trabajaron con mi papá- eso- no...

Boqueó unos segundos más, ajeno a la mirada cautelosa que el otro le dedicó al ladear la cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre Bellatrix Black? —preguntó, de pronto. Harry parpadeó, los labios separados en una respuesta que se no atrevía a pronunciar, porque se suponía que no le contaría a nadie lo que su amigo le confió a él. Jacint debió leerlo en su rostro y comprender, porque asintió—. ¿Pansy sabe que tú...?

Él negó con fuerza. Jacint asintió, por segunda vez.

—Y que siga así —se reclinó contra el respaldar, adoptando una expresión pensativa—. Para cuando padre los encontró ese día, Bellatrix había huido. No sé si eres consciente de la tradición oscura de los Black, cientos de reliquias peligrosas, mucha magia negra —aguardó un asentimiento para proseguir—; a Bellatrix le gustaba coleccionarlas, casi tanto como aprender sobre otras ramas de la magia y experimentar. Te imaginarás que mi padre estaba molesto. No —una breve pausa, en la que sacudió la cabeza—, molesto es poco. Demasiado poco. Pansy era su niñita, la princesa de nuestra casa.

_Bellatrix Black era una criminal, no sólo por lo que hizo ese día; ya era buscada antes y lo sería después, aquello sólo era un nombre más en la lista de afectados, que no importaría en el Ministerio a la larga, en especial porque no se suponía que ella estuviese allí cuando sucedió. Padre era listo y lo sabía. Antes de llamar a los Aurores, de pensarlo siquiera, contactó al tío Lucius._

_Los Malfoy siempre han sido muy reconocidos en el Ministerio, quienes nieguen haber tenido tratos con ellos o estar bajo su influencia, es un mentiroso o un bendito idiota de los que ya no hay. Por lo que he sabido, por años de insistir con el tema, la historia se reduce a que Lucius conocía al Jefe de Aurores por entonces, sabía que había otro Black en el grupo, y ya había recibido ayuda de James Potter, un tipo que estuvo presente en otra situación con Bellatrix antes. Se los recomendó, y los cuatro se reunieron._

_A la tía Narcissa no le parecía, así que se unió a ellos para vigilar lo que hacían, y ofrecer información de su hermana, de primera mano. Eran cinco, y estaban dispuestos a capturar a Bellatrix Black._

_Nadie tenía pistas, ni idea de dónde estaba o cómo se había ido. Bellatrix podría haberse esfumado en el aire, ni siquiera existía un registro activo de ella _—se encogió de hombros con aparente sencillez_—. Ellos se metieron al mercado negro de las reliquias mágicas; nunca he averiguado de quién fue la idea, aunque creo saberlo, de todos modos. Era un plan arriesgado, difícil, largo._

_Mi padre y el tío Lucius, que eran los más conocidos en los círculos de magos oscuros, empezaron a investigar, a buscar, preguntar a quien se tenía que preguntar. Luego presentaron a Sirius Black, y Narcissa se les unió poco después. Fue, más o menos, por la época en que James Potter aspiraba al puesto de Jefe del Departamento; se podría decir que era una especie de cubierta, un guardián, si así lo quieres poner. Él tenía que cuidarlos._

_Con ese método, reunieron una gran cantidad de objetos que destilaban magia negra a simple vista. Muchos eran codiciados por Bellatrix. Ellos sabían que, tarde o temprano, iba a ir a verlos, para tomarlos por la fuerza._

_Nunca he podido rellenar el hueco de información que tengo a partir de eso —_admitió, haciendo un gesto de rendición con ambas manos_—. Sé que no la esperaban ese día, ni en la Mansión. Se suponía que iría a encontrarse con la tía Narcissa en un sitio resguardado, ella fingiría que aceptaba darle los objetos si los dejaba en paz, después de meses de acoso y amenazas, y a la más mínima señal de peligro, el escuadrón entero de Aurores estaría ahí._

_Pero Bellatrix estaba loca, tal vez por eso cambió sus planes. Se metió a la Mansión, rompiendo las protecciones, y exigió lo que creía que debía ser suyo. Cuando llegaron los Aurores a casa, madre tomó a Pansy y se encerraron en un cuarto secreto que tenemos con una chimenea conectada al flú, y contactó a Narcissa. Yo ya me había ido a la Mansión, escapándome por otra chimenea; era bastante idiota, si me lo preguntas, como sólo puede serlo alguien a esa edad._

_James Potter había evitado inspecciones en la Mansión Malfoy y el Palacio Parkinson, nuestro viejo hogar, por meses. Claro que, cuando una bruja demente se apareció, asesinó a un hombre, y los Aurores encontraron cientos de reliquias ocultas, alguien tenía que salir mal parado, y mi padre ya estaba muerto para entonces._

_Bellatrix se volvió a esfumar ese día, aún no se da con su paradero. Cuando la tía Narcissa llegó, los Aurores se habían ido, y Draco estaba aterrado de casi todo lo que le rodeaba, no me soltó esa noche, si no era necesario, ni la siguiente, ni la otra; tuve que retirarme un año de Durmstrang y atrasar mis estudios. No fue sólo por él, claro; Pansy se volvió demasiado sensible por la noticia. Su magia estallaba por todo, lloraba sin control, se asustaba fácilmente. Decía que lo veía entre los muertos y eso la ponía peor, le llevó meses tranquilizarse un poco y años adaptarse a lo que Bellatrix hizo con ella. Lo único que podía ayudarla era el medallón encantado de mi padre, y Bellatrix se lo robó cuando lo mató, así que tuvo que soportarlo por su cuenta._

Cuando Jacint se quedó callado, permanecieron mirándose por un largo rato, desde sillas opuestas. Harry se forzó a procesar la información y hallar su voz, aclarándose la garganta en el proceso.

—¿Por qué...por qué, si- si trabajaba con los Aurores, Lucius Malfoy...?

—¿Fue arrestado? —completó, cuando debió percatarse de que sus balbuceos no los llevarían más allá—. Era algo extraoficial, seguía siendo ilegal comerciar con reliquias así, Harry, incluso para dar con una bruja loca. Le dieron todos los cargos que correspondían a la situación en general; él se negó a mencionar a la tía Narcissa, y madre me contó que incluso bajo el suero de la verdad, se obligó a sí mismo a callarse cuanto podía. Algo así como un efecto de ser amigo de Severus Snape, que se podía sortear el efecto de cualquier poción existente.

—¿Y mi padre...?

—James Potter fue ascendido a Jefe Auror, pero incapaz de deshacer la sentencia del Wizengamot. No pongas esa cara —le palmeó la mejilla sin fuerza—. Él fue a pedirle disculpas a la tía Narcissa y a madre, las escuché hablando de eso un día. Claro que un "lo siento" no debe ser gran cosa cuando tu esposo está muerto o en prisión, pero ya viene siendo más de lo que Bellatrix hizo. Eso Draco no lo sabe —puntualizó, ladeando la cabeza después, como si se le hubiese olvidado un detalle—, o tal vez sí, e intenta ignorarlo. Supongo que es más sencillo odiarlo. Yo no lo culparía, dudo que tu padre lo haga.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior y recapituló. Pensó en Draco, dirigiéndole miradas desagradables a James, quedándose lejos de él, pasando la noche cuando no estaba en casa. Y por otro lado, a James apartándose cuando llegaba, siendo cuidadoso, tomando turnos más largos cuando invitaba a su amigo a quedarse. Diciéndole que _no_ era que lo quisiera fuera.

Luego recordó a Lily también, reprendiendo a su esposo. Lily, deshaciendo la imagen que Ron intentó hacerle de Draco en la fiesta de Pansy años atrás, acercándose a la señora Malfoy por primera vez. Invitando a Draco, hablando en susurros con Amelia y Narcissa, llevándolo a comprar regalos para Pansy.

—Mamá sabe —exhaló, tembloroso, todavía desorientado por la repentina avalancha de información. Lo miró de reojo, titubeante—, ¿cierto?

Jacint asintió.

—No sé cómo se enteró, ni cuándo —aclaró—. Tengo entendido que fue por Snape, antes de que esto volviese a empezar, y debió averiguar más por la tía Narcissa. Tu madre, creo yo, intentó hacer de escudo entre ella y los Aurores, incluso tu padre, para que pudiese _terminarlo_ pronto.

—¿Terminar qué?

—Con Bellatrix —Harry parpadeó, luego frunció el ceño—. Ella nunca perdió el contacto con el círculo de magos tenebrosos en el mercado negro, no del todo; imagino que se habrá aislado porque Draco era muy pequeño, requería atención, y ella era lo que le quedaba, en cuanto a familia conocida por él, al menos. Trabajó en silencio, a escondidas. Sé que después del primer año de Draco en Hogwarts, se dio cuenta de que era más seguro continuar mientras él estaba en clases, y comenzó a involucrarse más…y supongo que sabes el resto.

Harry se estremeció, contra su voluntad.

—Papá se la llevó también.

—Es…_un poco_ más complicado que eso —señaló el muchacho, en un tono suave que le dejaba en claro que era justo la reacción que suponía que tendría.

* * *

**Viene otro capítulo en camino ;)**


	35. 32 L3

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 3. **_**Harry Potter y el príncipe de hielo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo treinta y dos: **_De cuando Harry tiene una conversación con el 'villano'_

Harry cruzó la calle, después de haber pasado junto a su madre y a la señora Parkinson, y haberles dicho que quería ir por su escoba; Lily le dirigió una mirada extraña, luego levantó la cabeza hacia Jacint, que caminaba detrás de él, con aire de aparente inocencia. Nunca sabría cuál era el don de su madre, que hacía que reconociese señales como esa donde él no veía nada, porque cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta, le soltó un:

—Dile a James que, por lo que más quiera, pode el jardín. Ya se parece al Bosque Prohibido.

Él le prometió que le daría el aviso. Jacint lo observó desde el umbral de la entrada, alzándole un pulgar cuando lo vio titubear en la otra acera, luego ingresó y se perdió dentro.

Le llevó un momento armarse de valor para tocar la puerta. Era tarde, pero no lo suficiente para que hubiese terminado un turno largo o estuviese cenando; sólo se dio cuenta de lo poco probable que era que su padre se encontrase en casa, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta. Estaba por rendirse, al no oír una respuesta a su llamado, cuando esta se abrió.

James estaba ojeroso y jadeaba, como si hubiese corrido para abrirle antes de que se marchase. Llevaba la ropa casual que se ponía bajo la túnica de Auror, y unas pantuflas mal puestas, que delataban que se las acababa de colocar o estuvo descalzo cuando seguía solo; eso último le molestaba a Lily, por lo que no era una sorpresa que se hubiese apresurado a ponérselas.

Harry se había preguntado, cuando se le ocurrió la idea de ir a verlo, qué sentiría al tenerlo al frente. Qué pensaría, cómo lo vería.

Se percató, con cierto alivio, de que no era más que su padre. De que sólo existía la preocupación renuente, y en parte, un poco de culpabilidad, en especial cuando James lo observó y su rostro se iluminó, el gesto cansado desapareciendo en un instante.

El hombre lo envolvió en un fuerte y brusco abrazo, haciéndolo trastabillar y chocar contra su pecho. Los dos se movieron hacia atrás, James buscaba con la mirada a alguien que lo acompañase, y al descubrirlo solo, se dedicó a desordenarle el cabello y susurrar palabras dulces contra su cabeza. Habría creído que lloraba, si al separarse, no le hubiese visto una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Pu- puedo pasar? —preguntó, balanceándose sobre sus pies bajo el umbral. James soltó una risa ahogada.

—¿Pasar? Esta es tu casa, campeón, sólo entra —se hizo a un lado, para hacerle espacio. Mientras Harry pasaba y él cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas, comenzó a preguntarle si quería algo, un chocolate caliente, un pancake (_que se le quemó_, añadió con cierta timidez, _pero sólo en la cubierta_, y juraba que todavía tenía un buen sabor).

Se sentaron en lados opuestos de la encimera. Harry, que todavía no tocaba el suelo más que con las puntas de los pies, tomándose un vaso de chocolate, que era lo bastante grande y pesado como para que tuviese que sostenerlo con ambas manos, si quería evitar un accidente. James le sirvió dos pancakes medio tostados y medio crudos, cubiertos de una mezcla extraña y muy dulce, que le preocupó más que la calidad de la masa. Lo miraba con una sonrisa aun cuando comía, y no tardó en sentirse un poco cohibido y reducir el ritmo; no era su culpa, adoraba a los Parkinson, pero ellos disfrutaban de comidas francesas o españolas, preparadas por elfos, y no había probado casi nada que fuese "normal" desde la navidad con los Weasley.

—¿Mamá y tú están peleados? —comenzó, cuando se sintió más tranquilo, convencido de que su padre estaba feliz con su presencia en la casa—. Dice que podes el césped, por lo que más quieras, por cierto, que ya parece el Bosque Prohibido. Sonaba muy en serio —asintió con ganas, varias veces, para añadirle veracidad al mensaje. James se rio por lo bajo.

—Hoy mismo lo podo, ¿te dijo algo más?

Él negó enseguida.

—¿Están peleados? —insistió, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Su padre se pasó una mano por la parte posterior de la cabeza, allí donde el cabello se le ponía tieso y se hacía indomable.

—Nosotros no nos peleamos, Harry, sí, lo digo de verdad, no me pongas esa cara. No podemos _pelearnos_ porque Lily siempre se va cuando se enoja —aclaró, desviando la mirada con un deje de vergüenza que rara vez le había visto—. No creo que lo recuerdes, porque eras muy pequeño, pero cuando tenías unos tres años, nos peleamos porque inflé e hice flotar a su hermana cuando estaba especialmente fastidiosa, y ella te cargó y se quedó una semana en casa de Peter. Ah, y cuando tenía ocho meses de embarazo, pasó tres días con Sirius y Remus, porque se enojó por el nombre que quería para ti y discutimos un poco sobre tradiciones, y puede que se me haya escapado un comentario sobre los muggles.

—¿Y qué nombre era?

—Fleamont.

Harry emitió un sonido de disgusto, echándose hacia atrás. James asintió.

—Justo así reaccionó ella —señaló, sacándole una risita mientras se volvía a acomodar.

—¿Cómo lo arreglaban?

—Flores. Lily ama las flores. Con lo de tu nombre, me paré en la entrada de la casa de Remus, bajo la lluvia, de noche, con una maceta con lirios, que es la que ahora cuelga junto a la ventana en nuestro cuarto, la has visto —Harry asintió, boquiabierto. Siempre había dado por hecho que estaba ahí porque sí, por gusto de su madre—. La vez de Peter, fue más difícil, porque a mí se me hacía comiquísima la idea de su hermana flotando y gritando como loca, y a ella no, y además la muy...—se aclaró la garganta, corrigiéndose a sí mismo—. Petunia, digo, estaba contenta de vernos pelear. Esa semana planté casi todas las flores del jardín que tenemos atrás, el enano de Peter fue quien me ayudó a traerla para que lo viese.

Harry no podía hacer más que sonreír al escucharlo. Su padre hablaba con un tono soñador, desde el instante en que Lily era mencionada, y algo dentro de él se llenaba de una emoción cálida, a la que no habría sabido ponerle nombre a esa edad.

Pero recordaría haber deseado que, algún día, si tenía a _alguien_, esa persona hablase de él del mismo modo en que James hacía con su esposa. Entonces sabría que eligió bien, y sería feliz.

—¿Ya plantaste las flores de esta vez?

James encontró el comentario divertido. Negó con una sonrisa.

—Intenté llevarle un ramo, pero la señora Parkinson está furiosa conmigo y me cerró sus barreras, no puedo dar un paso ni en su patio. Mi lechuza se regresa cuando siente que no es bien recibida —explicó, con la mirada gacha por unos segundos. Bueno, aquello resolvía el por qué no había ido por él esos días.

Harry se removió por una punzada más fuerte de culpa.

—Yo podría- podría llevarle el ramo que le quieres dar, papá.

Cuando el hombre alzó la cabeza hacia él, volvió a sonreírle. Se estiró por encima del desayunador para revolverle el cabello y asintió.

—Te lo agradecería mucho, Harry.

—¿Crees, uhm —hizo una pausa, removiéndose, de nuevo, sobre la alta silla—, que mamá te haya perdonado cuando vuelva por el verano?

James parpadeó. De pronto, se echó a reír y se cubrió la boca con la mano, haciéndole gestos que daban a entender que no se burlaba de él y no se preocupara.

—Harry, ella nunca ha estado molesta tanto tiempo, tranquilo. Lily tiene un corazón de oro, Gryffindor hasta la médula; no tardará mucho en volver después de que hayas regresado a Hogwarts, por eso tengo que tenerle sus flores listas —aclaró, como si fuese una cuestión de lógica que él tenía que ver. No lo hacía.

Como su padre parecía relajado, se mordió el labio, sopesó las palabras unos instantes, y luego habló, en voz baja.

—¿Por...por qué se molestó tanto mamá?

A pesar de lo que Jacint podía contarle, quería saber qué le decía James. Quería ver si le hablaba del tema o no, si mentía, si se inventaba algo, o sólo lo decía de forma vaga y no le dejaba ahondar más.

James le dirigió una mirada larga, conflictiva. Luego soltó una exhalación pesada y se levantó para ir por una taza de café cargado. Creyó que no tendría respuesta e intentaba hacerse a la idea de quedarse con esa sensación de decepción, cuando volvió a tomar asiento frente a él, y se echó el cabello hacia atrás, en vano, con una mano.

—Yo le prometí algo hace años —explicó, lento, pausado—, y no lo cumplí. No fue mi intención, _pero_ no lo cumplí. Siempre cumple tus promesas, Harry, son muy importantes.

El niño asintió, de forma distraída.

—¿Qué le prometiste?

A pesar de que el café estaba recién hecho y destilaba el humo todavía, James le dio un trago largo, y por unos segundos, permaneció con la taza pegada al labio inferior, medio escondido detrás de la pieza y el líquido amargo.

—Se podría decir que le prometí varias cosas, ¿sabes? No dejar que le hicieran algo a Narcissa Malfoy y a su hijo, si podía evitarlo, ayudar a reforzar las protecciones de los Parkinson, las mismas con las que me dejaron por fuera, por cierto, esas las coloqué yo. No hacer más daño a Draco —bajó aún más la voz al decirlo, mirándolo de forma lastimera y encogiéndose de hombros, como si de repente, esperase que el niño tuviese la misma reacción que su madre—; eso le preocupaba mucho a Lily, sabes cómo es, se encariña mucho y rápido.

—Y le hiciste algo, a los dos —agregó, al ver que él no lo hacía, en tono vacilante. James intentó sonreír para aligerar el asunto, pero el gesto no le salió.

—Sé que adoras a ese niño, Harry. Yo no quise lastimarlo, ni angustiarlo, ni…nada de eso.

Harry soltó una exhalación temblorosa al asentir.

—Lo sé, lo sé —aseguró, apenas dándose cuenta de que _sí_, lo sabía. Lo había sabido todo el tiempo; su padre no era de los que lastimarían a otras personas y ya—. Padfoot me dijo que lo iban a arreglar.

James se apresuró a asentir.

—Estamos trabajando en eso, los dos, día y noche —le juró, deprisa—, justo estaba haciéndolo cuando tocaste, de verdad. Todavía nos va a llevar un poco más de tiempo, pero la señora Malfoy estará en el Ministerio hasta entonces, no en Azkaban, y tampoco vamos a dejar que lo lleven tan lejos. Nosotros- _yo_ lo voy a arreglar. Puedes decírselo a Lily, también.

Harry no podía creer las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo. Cuando intentó contenerse, terminó por emitir un sonido frustrado y dejar su chocolate a medio beber sobre la encimera, bajándose sin cuidado de la silla después.

Rodeó la mesa, bajo la curiosa mirada del hombre, y lo abrazó fuerte apenas estuvo a un lado. James se rio y lo envolvió con los brazos, llevándolo sobre una de sus rodillas como si aún fuese un niño pequeño, hasta que Harry se quejó, bajó, y quedó de pie a un lado de él, con la cabeza enterrada en la tela de su camisa. Su padre le acariciaba el cabello.

—Papá —escuchó que soltaba un sonido débil, para hacerle saber que lo oía—, ¿la- la señora Malfoy hizo algo malo?

Percibió, más de lo que vio, el cambio leve en su respiración cuando contuvo el aliento por unos segundos. Después sintió un ligero apretón en los hombros.

—Algo así.

Despacio, Harry levantó la cabeza para verlo, su barbilla todavía pegada a la ropa del mago.

—¿_Tú_ hiciste algo malo, papá?

James apretó los párpados unos instantes; luego, para su sorpresa, asintió.

—Algo así, sí.

—_0—_

James se lo contó cuando ocuparon el sofá más amplio de la sala, con unas cobijas encima y una emisora de radio mágica de fondo, a la que ninguno le dio mucha importancia. Estaba algo reticente al principio, y Harry no quería presionarlo, pero después entró en lo que Lily llamaba "estado de sinceridad Potter" y fue difícil de parar. Se notaba que había necesitado alguien a quien hablarle de eso, incluso si ese 'alguien' tenía trece años y llevaba su sangre.

Él era un Auror relativamente nuevo cuando conoció a Lucius Malfoy. Se lo topó a la salida de la oficina del Jefe del Departamento; era un hombre alto, de facciones afiladas, cabello rubio platinado por debajo de los hombros, con un modo de andar y vestir que clamaba su estatus de sangrepura. A James nunca le había agradado _ese_ tipo de persona, pero estaba en horario laboral, así que lo saludó con cortesía, se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, y ni un solo pensamiento más sobre el sujeto cruzó su cabeza hasta unas semanas más tarde, cuando lo vio llegar como un vendaval a la oficina, se metió a la del jefe, sin importarle sacar a los que tenían reunión con él en ese momento, y _exigió_ ser atendido.

Su hijo había desaparecido del jardín de su propia casa. James, que le dijo haber estado con un estresante papeleo en un escritorio, lo recordaba con claridad porque estaba pálido, y ya que Harry tenía casi la misma edad por entonces, se imaginó lo desesperado que estaría en su posición. De hecho, comparado a lo que pensaba, el sujeto aparentaba estar tranquilo, a excepción de la voz que le temblaba al final, incluso en las palabras más mordaces.

Ya que estaba ahí, para su suerte o desdicha, fue asignado al escuadrón de búsqueda, porque era un amigo del Jefe, a pesar de que aún no se cumplían los requisitos del papeleo ni el tiempo estipulado antes de dar comienzo a una investigación.

Les llevó todo el día, lo que ya significaba bastante por sí mismo porque, _¿qué hacías con un niño tan pequeño, sangrepura y de posibles estallidos de magia accidental, a cuestas durante tantas horas?_ Los padres del pequeño buscaron por su cuenta, sin éxito, separados del grupo de Aurores.

Había sido extraño, porque James se dirigió al pueblo muggle más cercano a la casa de los Malfoy, no con la línea de pensamiento de un secuestrador de niños, sino como si hubiese sacado a su propio hijo de casa para dar un paseo. Y resultó que ahí estaba. Lo encontró en un parque muggle, sentado bajo un árbol, solo, ataviado con una túnica que llamaba la atención de todos los transeúntes, y con un libro de dibujos entre las piernas; lo reconoció por la similitud que tenía con su padre, y este, a su vez, le preguntó si era un Auror cuando notó la insignia que llevaba en el pecho, porque no usaba la túnica oficial en un sitio atestado de muggles, por obvias razones.

—_Sí, ella dijo que un Auror vendría por mí _—le contestó el niño, con una tranquilidad que le hizo pensar que, si fue secuestrado, él no estaba enterado—,_ ¿me puede llevar con padre y madre, señor? Tengo hambre, ella sólo me dio un helado de fe- fes- ¡fresa! Helado de fresa, así le dicen ellos. Sabía rico._

El pequeño heredero Malfoy se dejó cargar para la Aparición conjunta. Cuando alcanzaron el Ministerio y vio a su madre sollozar desesperada y abrazarlo, se mostró confundido.

Draco decía que su tía Bella lo había sacado a una tarde de "tía-sobrino", o eso le contó ella. En la espalda, pegado con magia, llevaba un pergamino, con una nota de caligrafía irregular y enorme, frenética.

Lo que fuese que Bellatrix hubiese escrito en uno de sus arranques, enmudeció a la pareja y al Jefe de los Aurores.

El niño no tenía idea de que fue sacado de casa sin el permiso de sus padres, ni que había _algo_ escrito en su espalda. Él les narró todo su día, y comprobaron su estado, además; ella no le había hecho nada.

Fue un gran susto para los Malfoy, de cualquier modo, que pidieron ayuda para reforzar su casa a los Aurores. James, que seguía ahí cuando ocurrió la resolución del caso, se ofreció a unirse al equipo que iba a cooperar, si así podía evitarse más trabajo de oficina.

Les llevó tres días hacer de la Mansión una fortaleza casi impenetrable, de la que sólo los Malfoy o el propio James y Sirius, que también ayudó, habrían sido capaces de entrar y salir a voluntad. En teoría.

No volvió a saber de los Malfoy hasta que lo contactaron para poner un plan en marcha. Resumiendo la historia de Bellatrix y sus reuniones, no distaba de la versión que Jacint le había contado. A Sirius, que tuvo una infancia difícil con sus padres y reconocía que su prima estaba loca, y a James, que no podía creer que alguien usase a una niña en un experimento, les pareció que _no_ ayudar sería imperdonable para ellos.

A James les _agradaba_, hizo un especial énfasis en ese punto. Los Malfoy eran serios, incluso fríos, como estaba acostumbrado a ver entre sangrepuras, pero aquella gelidez se derretía en cuanto su hijo estaba frente a ellos o escuchaban su voz desde otro cuarto; aun en reuniones sobre lo que harían, cuando Draco se acercaba a llamar a uno de los dos, reaccionaban pidiendo disculpas y saliendo de inmediato, y no regresaban hasta después de un rato. En especial, le agradaba Stephan Parkinson, que al no hablar por su condición de nigromante y estar en presencia de dos hombres que no tenían idea de lenguaje de señas, levantaba letreros con las palabras en el aire.

Él no quería que terminasen así.

Aparentemente, una nota anónima había insistido en que los Parkinson realizaban actividades ilegales desde su casa, con fines lucrativos, y aquella había sido la alarma y distracción de Bellatrix, que aprovechó que los Aurores tenían otros asuntos, para colarse a la Mansión Malfoy. Debía pensar que ignorar sus _juegos_ y hablar directamente con ellos, le facilitaría todo; suponía que al no encontrarla y ser acorralada por su cuñado y otro mago, estalló en ira y atacó al primero, que habría considerado una especie de traidor en su retorcida lógica familiar.

James, que no podía estar en ambas casas a la vez, decidió que la Mansión tenía prioridad, porque ambos magos estaban ahí, y era el refugio de todos los objetos que recolectaron, ya que les era más fácil resguardarlos por tener un niño tranquilo y obediente, que dos curiosos que habrían intentado averiguar qué ocurría enseguida.

No se le pasó por la cabeza, con su falta de experiencia en ese ámbito, que corrían el riesgo suficiente para ser asesinados. James hizo una larga pausa cuando llegó al punto en que mencionaba la muerte de Stephan; aún sonaba incrédulo, aturdido, como si el tiempo nunca hubiese transcurrido.

Lucius estaba furioso porque Bellatrix hubiese superado las protecciones. Acababa de ver a uno de sus mejores amigos morir frente a él, sabía que rodeaban la casa de los Parkinson, con la pobre Amelia que no tenía idea de nada, y además su casa estaba atestada de Aurores. Cuando vio a James dando las órdenes, lo único en que pudo pensar fue la traición, y él tuvo que fingir que no le importaba, que ni siquiera lo oía, porque, de otro modo, habría resultado peor.

Bellatrix seguía por ahí. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue que Narcissa estaba en un sitio aislado, con un traslador que la llevaría a la Mansión en caso de emergencia, y el niño de los Malfoy no estaba la vista. Si hubiese podido llevar a ambos al Ministerio, junto a Lucius, Bellatrix habría tenido que superar al cuerpo de Aurores completo, si se le ocurría atacarlos entonces.

El problema fue que no consiguió a ninguno de los dos. Narcissa no respondió al _patronus_ que envió cuando estuvo a solas en la oficina, y en la Mansión, momentos antes, estaba seguro de que el estallido de magia que casi lo lastima, había sido del heredero de estos, pero ningún hechizo había revelado su ubicación tampoco, y por cuenta propia, estaba claro que el niño no iba a salir a encontrarlo.

James lo intentó todo. Sirius estaba molesto con él y tardó dos días en dejar que se explicase, Narcissa se mantuvo apartada, haciéndole compañía a los Parkinson en el duelo, y cuidando de su pequeño hijo, mientras Lucius esperaba un juicio en una celda del Ministerio.

Harry siempre recordaría, de ese día, la manera en que su padre le confesó que Lucius Malfoy era, a pesar de los fallos, uno de los hombres que más admiró en su vida. Él estuvo presente durante el juicio, cuando rechazó los efectos del suero de la verdad, cuando se negó a dar el nombre de su esposa, incluso cuando se mordió la lengua hasta tener la boca llena de sangre, para que no se le pudiese entender si soltaba algo que no debía. También lo estuvo cuando, por esa actitud, todos los cargos recayeron en él y lo sentenciaron como traficante de reliquias, ladrón y asesino.

James les habló de Bellatrix, intentó hacerlos cambiar de opinión, investigó, presentó las pruebas. No funcionó. Bellatrix, de acuerdo al registro oficial, tendría que estar muerta, porque Narcissa la había declarado como tal cuando la resguardaron en la Mansión después de su salida de la prisión mágica.

Ella no existía, pero andaba por ahí a la vez. Un peligro en las sombras, acechando. Y por lo tanto, no le creyeron.

Su padre visitó la prisión de Azkaban infinidad de veces esos primeros años, hablaba con Lucius, le juraba que estaba haciendo lo que podía. Dentro de todo, el hombre conservaba la calma; siempre le preguntaba si tenía un rastro de Bellatrix, si Narcissa y Draco estaban bien, si podía conseguirle una fotografía de su hijo, que crecía allá afuera, mientras él se pudría ahí dentro.

Igual que como le contó Jacint, también mencionó que se había disculpado con Narcissa, que le aseguró que no era su culpa, a pesar de que mantuvo las distancias entre ambos creciendo cada vez más. A Amelia Parkinson tuvo que explicarle lo ocurrido a detalle, y la mujer se echó a llorar, lo corrió de su casa, y días más tarde, envió una carta disculpándose por su actitud; él decía que no volvió a tener ningún contacto con ella hasta que se mudaron al frente.

Le confirmó que Severus fue quien se lo contó a Lily. Luego de un largo rato de procesarlo, ella había tenido una charla con su esposo para aclarar ciertos puntos, y le había hecho prometer que no causaría que otro de sus compañeros, ni un familiar de estos, terminase en una situación como aquella, cuando _también_ tenía parte de la responsabilidad.

Él aceptó.

James, cada cierto tiempo, lo intentaba de nuevo. Apelar por su inocencia, pedir que revisaran el último hechizo en su varita, sacar los viejos informes de medimagos sobre la causa de muerte del señor Parkinson, lo que fuese.

Todo lo que podía hacerse, todo lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza, lo había hecho una y mil veces.

Cuando los Parkinson se mudaron, fue casi un alivio tenerlos cerca, donde podía ayudar si algo le pasaba a la viuda de su antiguo compañero. _No se esperaba el odio de Draco_, admitió en tono resignado; la verdad era que no creyó que lo recordaría. Supuso que la experiencia, al final, le había generado un trauma, así que guardó distancias con él también, encontrándose lo menos posible, sin responderle a las miradas desagradables, e intentando recordar que no era más que un niño. No le fue tan difícil, añadió, después de darse cuenta de que Harry observaba embelesado a ese amigo de los vecinos, y él no tenía pensado interponerse en la felicidad de su hijo.

Con la amistad de las tres mujeres, que encontraron en Lily a alguien a quien hacerle confidencias que no podían ofrecer a nadie más, las promesas que había hecho tomaron una mayor relevancia.

Se suponía que James y su escuadrón buscaban un sitio de intercambios, un edificio en el Londres muggle, al que los traficantes de reliquias e ingredientes ilegales, accedían durante sus negocios. Encontrar a Narcissa involucrada fue, más bien, un accidente en el proceso.

La mujer se había cubierto las espaldas, sembrado pistas e identidades falsas. No tenían ni una mísera señal de sus actividades, y no habrían dado jamás con ella, si otro mago en el negocio no hubiese contactado a un nombre falso y se hubiese hecho pasar por comprador, para guiar a los Aurores a quien, de acuerdo a él, conservaba la mayor parte de las reliquias de Londres.

Narcissa Malfoy no dio pelea. Estaba sentada en el antiguo despacho de su esposo, con los tobillos cruzados y en uno de sus vestidos azul pálido. Tenía el escritorio en orden, la varita sobre la superficie de madera, al alcance de la mano, a pesar de que no hizo ademán de tomarla, una carta sellada y lista para ser enviada, a un lado, que fue lo único que pidió para ir sin oponer resistencia; los convenció diciéndoles que el destinatario era su amigo Severus Snape, padrino y tutor de su hijo, que sabría qué hacer con él si _aquello_ —_porque así lo nombró—_ se alargaba hasta las vacaciones de invierno.

Cumplió su palabra. Fue llevada sin necesidad de ningún hechizo o amenaza, le pasó por un lado a James sin dar muestras de que lo conocía, y desfiló por el Atrio del Ministerio con la cabeza en alto y una mirada que no dejaba entrever lo que sentía.

Narcissa no había tenido un juicio. Las reliquias eran demasiadas, y Sirius y James no dejaban de proporcionar hasta la más mínima evidencia que le evitase una condena, o se la redujese a algo más, como una multa, algún servicio a la comunidad, lo que fuese. En cierto punto, puede que incluso inventasen circunstancias, en aspecto sólidas y posibles, para dar explicaciones que les faltaban. Mientras, ella estaba hospedada en una celda del Ministerio, en la que sólo Severus podía visitarla, sentándose al otro lado de la barrera mágica, a conversar por horas con la mujer, los fines de semana que consiguió salir del colegio de magia y no tenía a su ahijado en el laboratorio.

La única vez que había recibido a James en la celda, lo que hizo fue preguntarle por Draco; cuando le aseguró que estaba bien, asintió y se dedicó a ocuparse de otros asuntos, por muy increíble que fuese para alguien en confinamiento. Sirius había ido dos veces, cuando estaban en un callejón sin salida con respecto al caso, y había regresado con información de primera mano para ayudarse; nombres, direcciones, personas que le debían algo a Narcissa y cooperarían con lo que fuese necesario, o que podían proporcionar coartadas, darles una imagen más seria y segura en el juicio.

El proceso todavía no tenía fecha.

—_0—_

Harry tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su padre cuando este terminó de hablar. Se quedaron en silencio por lo que pudo haber sido una eternidad, James lo abrazaba, le daba ligeros apretones en el hombro de vez en cuando.

En el momento en que se hizo tarde y decidió volver a casa de los Parkinson para no angustiar a su madre, James fue por el ramo de flores que había prometido llevarle, al que agregó una nota doblada, que le pidió que no leyese y se la pasase, sólo diciendo que era de su parte. Harry prometió que así lo haría y le mencionó que tendría que buscar una forma de hablar con ella y explicarle lo que acababa de decirle, que ella entendería.

—Sé que lo va a entender —su padre asintió, acompañándolo hacia la salida—, pero ahora está en su modo "mamá gallina", y la señora Parkinson también, y no podrán pensar en mucho más que lo que creen es más seguro para Draco. Y según ellas, me parece, es tenerlo cerca y quedarse allí. Tengo que admitir que, si Bellatrix quisiera aparecerse por aquí, en realidad sí es más seguro que sólo esté yo en casa.

Aunque no estaba muy convencido, Harry se despidió con un abrazo y la promesa de que pasaría por ahí otro día, y cruzó la calle corriendo.

Su madre no se mostró sorprendida cuando entró a una de las salas, donde Pansy estaba tocando el piano para ella y Amelia, y le tendió las flores y la nota. Le besó la mejilla, le agradeció que se lo llevase, y lo mandó a tomar un baño antes de la cena. No supo si la leyó enseguida o después, ni cuál fue la reacción que tuvo.

Quería creer que el método de las flores resultaría infalible. Al menos, así le pareció, cuando descubrió que su madre había ido a visitar a James poco después, por lo que cenó con los Parkinson. Lily volvió a tiempo para darle el beso de buenas noches en la frente, y negó con una sonrisa cuando intentó averiguar qué había pasado con ella y su padre.

No vio a Draco ese día.

Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, sin embargo, podría jurar que escuchó la puerta del cuarto de al lado, unos pasos que se perdían en la distancia, y de regreso, alguien que entreabría su puerta y se asomaba. Ninguno dijo nada.

—_0—_

La última noche, antes del regreso a Hogwarts, Harry ya sabía que su madre tenía el baúl listo para volver a casa, que James había podado el césped y añadido una nueva plantación al jardín, y que él y su padrino estaban confiados de que el "tema Malfoy" se solucionaría para antes de que acabase el primer trimestre del nuevo año. A él le resultaba mucho tiempo, pero James le explicó que procedimientos similares podían tardar años, porque eran difíciles y el Ministerio contaba con muchos casos. Él le aseguró que entendía, a pesar de que no era la verdad absoluta.

Después de la cena, cuando también su baúl estuvo listo, gracias a la insistencia de Lily y Amelia Parkinson, se paró frente a la puerta del cuarto de al lado, y la tocó con los nudillos.

Aunque hubo un traqueteo al otro lado de la puerta, no se abrió. Harry aguardó un poco más, de pie frente a esta. Esa misma tarde, le había contado, sin dar detalles, a Pansy, lo que pensaba hacer; su amiga lo había observado con una expresión que sólo sabría calificar como lástima cuando le dijo que lo intentase. Que tal vez a él sí le funcionase.

Los últimos días de las vacaciones, en honor a un cómic muggle que Harry le había prestado a Jacint y terminó por fascinar a ambos Parkinson, llamaron a ese cuarto la "fortaleza de la soledad de Draco". Y ya era tiempo, en su opinión, de que saliese.

Al no obtener más reacción en el interior de este, volvió a tocar. Comenzaba a balancearse sobre sus pies y ver las dificultades y negativas del plan, pero no se permitió a sí mismo desanimarse. Si no era él quien lo intentaba, ¿entonces quién?

—Draco —llamó, en tono cantarín. _Nada_—, ¡Draco! Draco Lucius Malfoy. Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco —repitió, en una secuencia nombre-toque-nombre, hasta que esta cedió y se movió, sólo un poco.

Al ver que no se movía más, colocó la mano sobre el pomo, para descubrir que no presentaba dificultad al abrirla. Dejó una rendija entre la puerta y el marco, y asomó la cabeza, dando un vistazo dentro en busca de una cabellera rubia.

El cuarto no distaba del que había visitado en la Mansión Malfoy tanto como cabría esperar; tenía una cama con dosel, decoraciones de labrados complejos y colores pálidos o neutros, una proyección de un cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas en el techo. Las luces se encontraban apagadas y la única ventana abierta, las cortinas echadas a los lados sin cuidado.

Draco estaba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, sobre una alfombra redonda. Andaba con la ropa elegante y cara que le era usual vestir cuando no estaban en Hogwarts, y acariciaba por debajo de la cabeza a una serpiente larguirucha, que estaba enroscada frente a él y se alzaba para que quedasen al mismo nivel. Niño y criatura mágica giraron hacia él al mismo tiempo.

La serpiente siseó por lo bajo y reptó hacia él, lento, casi en zigzag, hasta que lo alcanzó y se enredó entre sus pies. Harry percibió la transformación como una leve vibración contra sus tobillos, antes de que Lep volviese a ser una bola de pelo, que cambiaba a un negro crespo por su cercanía. Él se agachó para alzarlo, el conejo se deslizó hacia su cuello y se combinó con el hombro de su franela, hasta desaparecer de vista.

Su amigo continuaba en el mismo lugar, erguido, con una expresión de tranquilidad que podía ser cualquier cosa, menos real. Cuando Harry no encontró más motivos para retrasarlo, cerró la puerta y presionó la espalda contra esta. Desde diferentes puntos del cuarto, se observaron en silencio, por un largo rato.

Draco rompió aquel ambiente primero, en un tono bajo, un poco ronco, que no era lo que se esperaba.

—Creí haber puesto una barrera para que sólo Lía pudiese entrar.

En los segundos en que evitó mirarlo directo, y así, tener que contestarle, se dio cuenta de que el baúl con sus pertenencias reposaba a los pies de la cama, ya cerrado, y aquello le facilitaba el plan que tenía en mente. Si es que lograba darse el valor de ejecutarlo, por supuesto.

—No forcé nada, se te habrá olvidado.

Draco le dirigió una mirada que decía que _no_, no se le había olvidado, y allí había algo _raro_, pero eran las primeras palabras reales que intercambiaban en días, y él fingió no percatarse de ese detalle.

No sabía qué tan preocupado estuvo, no en verdad, hasta que se atrevió a avanzar despacio hacia él, casi tanteando el suelo como si esperase que se desmoronase a su paso, y a medida que se aproximaba, comenzó a notar más cosas que no veía desde el umbral. El niño tenía ojeras, no llevaba el cabello engominado, lo que dejaba los mechones rubios en libertad y formaban un halo en torno a su cabeza. De cierto modo, le recordó a las imágenes que gustaban a los muggles en esos edificios de aspecto antiguo a los que Lily le agradaba ver de cerca. Entonces el pecho se le comprimió y se le hizo más difícil respirar.

Y así fue como, por las malas, concluyó que fue peor de lo que habría sabido poner en palabras.

Se dejó caer al frente de él, en la misma alfombra. Draco seguía sus movimientos con la mirada, sin revelar nada en el rostro. Harry nunca había odiado tanto la máscara de indiferencia Malfoy.

—¿Y eso que Lep estaba como serpiente?

La respuesta se demoró unos segundos en llegar. Draco apenas pestañeó antes de hablar.

—Creyó que podía alegrarme si lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que me gustaban. Ayer estuvo como un crup todo el día, sólo porque vio una fotografía en uno de mis libros, debió pensar que también me gustaría —se encogió de hombros, de forma casi imperceptible. Harry asintió; al parecer, cierta criatura se le había adelantado en algunos aspectos.

—Es muy inteligente.

—Igual que su dueño.

Harry sonrió. El otro niño no lo hizo; sin embargo, habría jurado que se encendió una luz en sus ojos que no estuvo ahí momentos atrás. Y de acuerdo a él, era un logro.

Flexionó las piernas contra el pecho, envolvió las rodillas con sus brazos, y consideró cómo proseguir. Él no era de planear, aquello se lo dejaba a Draco. Tener que hacerlo en esa ocasión, le resultaba agotador.

Tenía miedo de arruinarlo.

—Es el último día de vacaciones —lo vio asentir, tras unos instantes—, no has salido casi, no te hemos visto. Pansy y yo estamos preocupados. No sólo nosotros —aclaró después, aunque creía que era una especie de obviedad.

—Envié una nota a Pansy con Lep para que supiese que no era personal, ella entiende.

No pudo evitar arquear las cejas. Eso no lo sabía, pero explicaba por qué no hubo insistencia de su parte en todos esos días.

De pronto, se sintió cohibido.

—A mí no me mandaste nada.

Draco volvió a tomarse su tiempo para responderle.

—Creí que volverías a tu casa pronto y no pasaría nada, nos veríamos en el tren de regreso.

—Mamá no se quiere ir hasta que nos vayamos a Hogwarts —mencionó, y lo vio pestañear, como si fuese un hecho que no se le había pasado por la cabeza—, ella también está preocupada.

Él sólo asintió y apartó la mirada. Harry no sabía si quería más golpearlo, abrazarlo o lloriquear a causa de ese comportamiento.

Se mordió el labio unos segundos. Cuando sentía que no lo podía contener más tiempo, lo soltó sin contemplaciones.

—La tía Narcissa va a estar libre antes de que termine el...el primer trimestre —le costó un poco decirlo, ya que no era un término que acostumbrase a utilizar. La información no le ganó más que una mirada del otro.

—Ya lo sé.

Fue como si alguien acabase de verter el contenido de un balde de agua fría sobre Harry. Parpadeó, boqueó, luego frunció el ceño. La rabia que sintió no duró más de un instante, hasta que negó y hundió el rostro entre las manos.

—Pensé que- todo este tiempo- estuviste preocupado y asustado por ella —masculló, casi sin aliento.

—Lo estoy —la respuesta no fue más que un susurro, pero Harry alzó la cabeza enseguida para mirarlo, sin comprender. Le pareció que tenía una batalla interna, antes de ladear un poco la cabeza y continuar—. Muchos magos del Ministerio le deben algo a la familia, madre es lista y precavida, y no habría dejado que se acercasen tanto, de no tener un plan de respaldo. Sé que va a estar bien, es la mujer que me crio, nadie puede ser mejor que ella. Pero padre también era bueno y tenía contactos, y ahí está.

—No es igual.

—No, no lo es.

Harry se preguntó, al oír su sencilla réplica, qué tanto sabría sobre el asunto. No quería decir nada que estuviese fuera de lugar. En realidad, ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar más sobre el tema.

Lo que lo llevó ahí, fue algo muy diferente.

—Como es el último día de vacaciones, pensé que podíamos hacer algo —empezó, cuidadoso, tanteando terreno, esperando su reacción. Draco arqueó una ceja un momento después, en una cuestión silenciosa; aquello le infundió todo el valor que necesitaba—. ¿Recuerdas las vacaciones de verano?

Él asintió.

—¿A mi padrino y la motocicleta mágica? —otro asentimiento. Harry tenía una sonrisa que el otro no comprendía, y se abría paso en su rostro de a poco— ¿y el paseo?

La comprensión brilló en los ojos grises, sus labios se entreabrieron en una réplica muda, que jamás brotó, porque Harry se sacó del bolsillo delantero un juego de llaves y las balanceó ante su rostro, haciéndolas sonar.

—Es...una mala idea —murmuró él, pero no apartaba los ojos de las llaves, y Harry creía, al menos, conocer bien ese lado de Draco. El lado que amaba ciertas cosas, y disfrutaba de tenerlas de a ratos. El lado que los llevaba a meterse en problemas.

—Tenemos permiso esta vez —lo sorprendió, no podía sonreír más que en ese momento. La expresión de su amigo era similar a la de un niño pequeño que se contenía ante algo preciado—, Sirius me las dio con la única condición de que consiga sacarte del cuarto y que no dejemos que mi mamá nos vea en ella, y Jacint —_y papá también_, pero prefirió no mencionarlo— nos dará una coartada y nos cubrirá si algo pasa. Cero castigos, cero regaños.

Draco apretó los labios por unos segundos. Él ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta, sólo tenía que verle los ojos, mas no tenía idea del tipo de batalla que se libraba en su cabeza.

Cuando dejó caer los hombros y se pasó una mano por el cabello, Harry supo que era su modo de atrasar lo inevitable.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué?

No hubo duda al contestarle, ni titubeo. Tampoco pudo haber dicho algo que se sintiera más honesto.

—Porque me estoy volviendo loco desde que estás así de…taciturno.

Su amigo arqueó las cejas.

—¿El diccionario?

—El diccionario —reconoció con un asentimiento.

—Es el mejor regalo que pude darte, ¿no? —Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, el otro le arrebató las llaves y se puso de pie.

Lo miró desde abajo. Draco apretaba los labios, un amago de sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro a medias, y aferraba el juego de llaves contra el pecho, como si no entendiese algo, como si esperase que hubiese un error en ello, y de repente, le fuesen arrebatadas. Harry experimentó tantas emociones sólo en ese instante, que no supo reconocer ninguna.

—¿Cuándo salimos? —preguntó.

Minutos más tarde, Harry sería quien iría al cuarto donde se quedaba su madre, para desearle buenas noches y avisarle que dormiría con Draco. Lily abrió mucho los ojos y soltó un sonido que era mitad sorpresa, mitad sollozo; al siguiente instante, lo abrazaba con fuerza, le besaba la mejilla y se estaba riendo. Él sabía, aunque fingió no darse cuenta, que fue directo al cuarto principal, el de Amelia Parkinson, en cuanto la dejó sola. Hizo una parada para avisar a Jacint de la hora en que se iban, y que este pudiese mantener el secreto por ellos, ya que tenía la noche libre; de cierta forma, no le sorprendió que el muchacho también lo abrazase con fuerza.

Cuando regresó al cuarto, Draco había encendido una vela sobre el escritorio, y estaba escribiendo en un pergamino, que dobló y guardó cuando lo vio acercarse. Se sentaron en lados opuestos de la habitación, uno en la orilla de la cama, el otro junto al escritorio, y hablaron de temas sin importancia alrededor de media hora.

Al cumplirse los treinta minutos exactos, alguien tocó la puerta con cuidado y Harry abrió. Jacint se asomó, sonrió a Draco, y les tendió abrigos, gorros, unos guantes, y les explicó cómo salir por la ventana —_haría un encantamiento de tobogán temporal para su salida—_, que mantendría las protecciones apagadas por unos segundos, para que no anunciasen su salida, y el plan que tenía para hacerlos entrar después, que contaba con tocar una melodía particular con golpes de los nudillos en la pared bajo la ventana, para que unas escaleras mágicas cayesen hacia ellos.

Salieron como acordaron en cuanto se fue y se abrigaron. Harry tuvo que contener la risa; detrás de él, Draco esbozó una débil sonrisa cuando le sujetó la mano y lo hizo correr a través de las barreras, la calle, y hasta la motocicleta, aparcada en el patio de atrás de la casa Potter, para mayor disimulo. James los vio reírse en silencio, darse leves empujones, y subir al vehículo, desde una ventana, pero ellos no lo sabrían hasta dentro de un tiempo.

A Draco le llevó unos minutos recordar el funcionamiento de la moto. Despegaron de forma muy brusca, Harry ahogó un grito y se abrazó a él, porque no contaban con la 'bala' en esa ocasión. Oscilaron amenazadoramente en el aire unos segundos, y luego de nivelarse, aquello fue más sencillo.

Siguieron la dirección de la estrella del Norte, como le decía Draco, y aun con el camuflaje activado, volaron lo bastante alto para no estar dentro del campo de visión de ningún muggle. En cierto punto de la noche, un avión pasó varios metros por encima de ellos, los dos gritaron, un sonido que quedó en la nada por el ruido propio del vehículo, y después se echaron a reír.

Con el transcurso de la noche, y tras superar un rato de adormecimiento inevitable pasada su hora de dormir, sentían las mejillas congeladas, a pesar de los amuletos de calor que traían encima, y resultó que hablar entre susurros era la mejor manera de no creer que se helaban. Harry practicó amuletos de calor en vano, porque no podía hacer magia ahí, y Draco le corrigió el movimiento al menos unas cinco veces.

Volaron lejos, lejos, lejos. Pasaron por un parque muggle, y en un arrebato de su amigo, descendieron sobre una laguna que estaba cerca de ser considerada una pista de hielo. Draco luchó por mantenerlos a ambos equilibrados en la moto, a la vez que extendía las piernas y tocaba la superficie del agua helada con los talones. Lucía divertido, y después del susto y los tambaleos iniciales, Harry lo imitó. En una tercera vuelta, se sujetó del otro y se inclinó hacia un lado, hasta rozar el escaso líquido restante, con las puntas de los dedos.

—¡Estás loco! —exhaló, interrumpido por la risa— ¡acomódate, Potter, acomódate ya!

Harry lo hizo, luego de casi caer de cabeza al agua semicongelada, más gritos y risas de parte de ambos.

Vieron parte del amanecer, sentados en una colina a las afueras de la ciudad, la moto detrás de ellos. Estaba contento, hasta que una ligera llovizna comenzó, y al volver la cabeza para decirle que tal vez era tiempo de regresar, tuvo una sensación de déjà vu, porque Draco tenía las piernas flexionadas contra el pecho, el mentón sobre la palma, y lo observaba con una sonrisa, aunque pequeña, que bastó para entibiar _algo_ dentro de él.

Recordaría, no mucho después, haber tenido, _de nuevo_, el vago pensamiento de que esa no era sólo la manera en que veía el Quidditch, las pociones, a las serpientes mágicas y la motocicleta. También lo veía así. A él, _sólo_ a él.

Pero olvidaría esa idea enseguida, de momento, porque no le cabía en la cabeza, no le hallaba sentido, y cualquier explicación que hubiese podido atribuirle, abría frente a él un abismo hacia lo desconocido, que no estaba preparado para enfrentar con trece años.

—¿Qué? —espetó, cuando tuvo el impulso de removerse, de alejarse, y al mismo tiempo, una necesidad de que nunca dejase de verlo de _ese_ modo, que lo fastidió por lo contradictorio que era.

—Nada, Harry —Draco sacudió la cabeza, se puso de pie, y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

Volvieron según lo acordado, a hurtadillas, en silencio. Cuando el sol ya era visible en el cielo medio blanquecino que se extendía sobre Godric's Hollow, ambos estaban en pijamas, tirados en la cama del cuarto de Draco, compartiendo una cobija y en un profundo sueño, que no duraría más de hora y media, antes de que tuviesen que alistarse, adormilados, para tomar el tren.

Nadie, en el compartimiento de vuelta a Hogwarts, se explicó por qué Harry y Draco durmieron todo el trayecto, el segundo pegado a la ventana, el primero recostado sobre su hombro y aferrando su brazo más próximo con ambas manos.

* * *

**Extra **

_De cómo Harry llega y entra. Siempre entra._

Antes de salir de su cuarto en la casa de los Parkinson, Draco, sólo en compañía de su conejo para entonces, hizo una pausa frente a la puerta cerrada. Se suponía que el hechizo poseía propiedades indefinidas, y nadie más que él tendría que haber sido capaz de modificarlo; estaba seguro de haberlo colocado y reforzado cada día, y que no le otorgó permiso a nadie más que Lía de entrar y salir, pero esa misma mañana, mientras terminaban de alistarse, había visto a Harry ir y venir sin la menor complicación.

Tocó la puerta con la varita y esperó. Una barrera de un azul pálido, que se iluminó durante unos segundos sobre la superficie de madera, le avisó que, como pensaba, la magia seguía en funcionamiento.

El encantamiento, tenía que reconocer, era subjetivo. Permitiría a la elfina acercarse cuando decidiese dejarla, y mantendría al resto fuera, porque no sentía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Tal vez estaba defectuoso. Tal vez no.

Tal vez Harry le había mentido e hizo _algo_. Lo consideraba poco probable, porque no habría sabido ni reconocer el encantamiento, mucho menos quitarlo.

Cuando escuchó su llamado, justamente, al otro lado, y la puerta se abrió para revelar una cabeza despeinada que le avisaba que ya todos estaban abajo y era momento de partir, su corazón dio un vuelco, las cavilaciones viéndose interrumpidas de inmediato. Guardó la varita, sostuvo a su conejo en brazos, y lo siguió afuera, atento al detalle de que, en realidad y como lo creía, Harry no tenía problema alguno con las barreras del cuarto.

Mientras iba a reunirse con el resto y lo escuchaba hablar en voz baja, interrumpido por bostezos, se preguntó, de forma vaga, si su subconsciente _quería_ dejar entrar a Harry desde el principio. Si siempre fue así.

No podía decir que hubiese llegado a una conclusión clara. Al menos, no esa mañana.

* * *

**Yaaaaaaa. A pesar de que este no es el final del libro, creo que es una parte increíblemente tensa y estoy feliz de haberla superado unu.**

**Cuando estaba haciendo el esquema original acerca de esta historia, tenía en claro que no quería que James fuese malo. Él no lo es, sólo tuvo un mal momento y una mala situación, y tiene prácticamente la misma responsabilidad que los otros involucrados, porque todos eran adultos maduros y conscientes de lo que hacían. Claro que me aproveché bastante de las perspectivas infantiles para no dar a entender eso, porque siendo honestos, los niños ven las cosas de un modo muy diferente. En especial uno como Dracobebé ¿?**

**Además, me encanta el concepto de que los Potter sean una familia llena de amor, djdkdk.**

**Aún falta algo importante sobre este libro, no se relajen ¿?¿?**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	36. 33 L3

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Yo recomiendo que lean esto cuando nadie les moleste, preferiblemente con tiempo libre, un pañuelo y una tacita de té. Yo necesité ambas.**

* * *

**Libro 3. **_**Harry Potter y el príncipe de hielo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo treinta y tres: **_De cuando se rompe el cristal (y otras cosas igual de valiosas)_

Era mediados de enero. Harry acababa de separarse del grupo de tercero de Slytherin que estaba en la Sala Común, formando un círculo con los muebles y conversando en voz baja, porque Lep había llegado hasta sus pies y lo fastidió, subiéndose a sus zapatos y colándose bajo su pantalón, hasta que se levantó, le avisó a Pansy que volvería en un rato, y lo siguió hacia el dormitorio de los varones. Cuando hacía ademán de detenerse, el conejo regresaba para jalarle el pantalón, y él no hacía más que soltar un resoplido de risa y continuar hacia el cuarto.

La puerta de la habitación que les correspondía estaba cerrada, así que la abrió para el conejo, y cuando dio por terminada su tarea, asumiendo que lo que el animalito quería era el pase libre de nuevo, sintió otro tirón de una mandíbula pequeña y dientes duros, en el pantalón, por lo que agachó la cabeza para verlo. Dado que no entendía el lenguaje mudo de las criaturas mágicas, y este no lo soltaba, se resignó a la idea y entró. Lep lo liberó una vez que los dos se hallaban en el interior del cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

Draco se había salvado de tener que pasar la tarde libre con los demás en la sala, debido a una explicación que les dio a Pansy y las hermanas Greengrass, y a la que él no había prestado la suficiente atención, consciente como estaba de que lo vería más tarde, de todos modos, porque tenían un partido Slytherin-Gryffindor ese día. Se lo encontró sentado, de piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón, dándole ligeros toques con la varita al sobre de una carta, que tenía a un lado.

Desde el regreso a clases, Draco había estado más tranquilo. Hablaba con ellos con frecuencia, volvían a instalarse por horas frente a la chimenea que poco hacía por el frío de ahí abajo, salía a pasear por los alrededores, estudiaba con Pansy y él en la biblioteca, e incluso se había perdido por largo rato en una ocasión, en la que asumieron que se encontró con su misterioso corresponsal, que la niña cada día estaba más convencida de que era Luna Lovegood.

Sin embargo, también estaban _esos_ días, en los que no se sentía con ánimos de estar rodeado de personas, ni siquiera de aquellos que sabía que eran sus amigos y querían hacer algo por él. Entonces Draco optaba por quedarse a solas, y Lep era el único, además del propio niño, que tenía alguna idea de lo que pasaba en ese tiempo donde pretendía aislarse del resto del mundo.

Harry entendía. _Quería_ entenderlo. Si él necesitaba algo de tiempo solo, ellos se lo darían, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo funcionaba, o si le ayudaba.

—¿Te estaba molestando? —preguntó, en tono suave. Ante una orden en francés, el conejo se apresuró a ir junto a la cama, y con ambas orejas extendidas, se elevó lo suficiente para subir al colchón y alcanzar a su dueño, junto al que se acurrucó.

Harry negó.

—Ha estado necio —fue la única explicación que recibió, seguido de un encogimiento de hombros. Luego se dispuso a continuar lo que fuese que estuviese llevando a cabo, mientras los demás estaban distraídos.

Al ver que, en realidad, no se mostraba reticente a que estuviese ahí, Harry dio algunos pasos en dirección a la cama. Draco levantó la mirada enseguida, mas no hizo ademán de detenerlo o protestar. Él lo tomó como una buena señal, así que en cuanto lo alcanzó, se sentó en el borde de la cama, con el rostro girado hacia él para verlo mejor.

—¿Todavía no quieres ir con el resto? —su amigo negó sin dudarlo, por lo que él se mordió el labio por unos instantes, y después asintió. _Comprensivo_; Pansy le había pedido que fuese comprensivo, y que cuando sentía que no podía o no _sabía_ serlo, imaginase cómo se sentiría si hubiesen alejado a su madre de pronto y aún no supiese nada de ella.

Ese ejemplo siempre ayudaba. Harry se estremecía de sólo pensarlo, entonces cuando volvía a hablar, lo hacía en un tono suave, que nunca había utilizado con nadie más.

—¿Estás haciendo una de esas cosas extrañas tuyas...? —por _cosas extrañas_, debió asumir que se trataba de modificaciones al mapa o alguna de las invenciones inusuales que le añadía, por lo que negó de nuevo, la varita giraba entre sus dedos, pero la punta no desprendía ningún destello, por lo que supuso que no intentaba un encantamiento.

—Practicaba.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué?

—Transformaciones —frunció un poco el ceño al explicarlo, con aire ausente—; no he conseguido cambiar mi color de ojos como antes.

Cuando Harry abrió la boca para preguntarle cómo era posible, él se le adelantó, pasándose la mano libre por al frente de los ojos, y pestañeó. A pesar de que el color gris del iris vaciló, pronto dejó de hacerlo y no hubo cambio alguno.

Él emitió un débil "oh".

—¿Y eso por qué?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo idea todavía —el _todavía_, por supuesto, le dejaba en claro que estaba investigándolo e iba a averiguarlo. Harry se sentía más tranquilo de saber que tenía _algo_ con lo que distraerse y salir del estado ido en que pasaba una parte de los últimos días.

Cuando lo observó guardarse la varita en la manga, con ese giro de muñeca tan característico suyo, no pudo evitar que su mirada cayese en el sobre y el sello oficial que portaba en una de las esquinas. Había notado que varias cartas similares le llegaron desde que estaban en casa de los Parkinson, así que después de un leve titubeo, lo apuntó.

—¿Qué es eso?

Draco alternó la mirada entre el sobre y él, como si tuviese una decisión que tomar.

—Es una notificación del Ministerio —Harry abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Habría recibido noticias de su madre? ¿Narcissa habría sido puesta en libertad ya?

Sin pensarlo, se estiró por encima de la cama para tomarlo. Draco se lo permitió, no pudo evitar que aquello lo hiciese sentir un poco mejor. De no querer que se enterase, se lo hubiese arrancado de las manos, no lo dudaba.

—No te emociones —le advirtió, en un susurro contenido, que derribó cualquier esperanza que pudiese albergar, incluso más rápido de lo que lo hizo la carta en sí.

_"Al heredero de los Malfoy, Draco L. Malfoy, del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica._

_Este día, por la presente, se le informa que..."_

Al llegar al final de la cuartilla, tenía la boca entreabierta, y volvió la mirada hacia la parte superior. La releyó dos veces. Luego la dejó caer sobre el colchón, Draco la dobló y la devolvió al sobre, dejándolo sopesar su impresión en silencio.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —balbuceó, incrédulo.

—Lo que leíste —replicó con aparente calma. Nunca había dudado tanto que fuese real—; como soy el único familiar _en condiciones_, podría ir a la visita semestral a la que siempre va madre.

Oh, Merlín, era en serio. Sí había entendido bien.

El Ministerio le había notificado a Draco que podía ver a su padre. Al padre que no había visto en años, al que se llevaron frente a él.

Harry no entendía cómo es que no estaba chillando de alegría, saltando, riéndose. Cómo es que aquella no era una buena noticia, un motivo de alegría.

Cómo es que podía lucir tan triste mientras lo decía.

—Y vas a ir —añadió, cuando él no dijo nada más—, ¿cierto?

La respuesta se demoró un poco en llegar.

—...no lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? —Harry parpadeó, sin poder creerlo—. ¡Draco! —saltó en la cama, sin cambiar de posición, de ese modo que solía ganarle regaños de su parte; que no lo hiciese en esa ocasión, le pareció una muestra de lo grave de la situación— ¡es tu papá! ¿No quieres verlo?

—Claro que quiero verlo —replicó, en un tono bajo, apenas un hilo de voz.

—¿Entonces? —de a poco, Harry dejó de saltar sobre el colchón, lo que los dejó frente a frente y en silencio.

—No lo sé —repitió, seguido de una sacudida de cabeza.

Permanecieron unos instantes en silencio. Draco parecía debatirse internamente, así que él lo dejó hacerlo.

—¿Es porque eres...ya sabes, muy joven?

Negó.

—No importa, las visitas son en un edificio aparte, con una proyección mágica —hizo un gesto vago con la mano para restarle importancia a ese detalle—. Madre me dijo que ella no entra a Azkaban, ni padre sale; las dos cosas podrían ser muy peligrosas.

—Podrías pedirle permiso a Dumbledore para salir —ofreció, cuando comenzó a ver aquello con mayor simpleza, porque si era llamado por el propio Ministerio, ¿qué más necesitaba? No creía que hubiese algo más difícil que recibir la notificación—, y si Snape no quiere que vayas, escríbele a Nym. Oí que algunos Aurores entran a esos lugares, para cuidar a los que van, y todo eso.

Era jueves; según Harry, si conseguía el permiso y enviaba la carta a primera hora del viernes, podría ir a la visita ese fin de semana. Tal vez fuese la ingenuidad lo que lo hacía ver las cosas de ese modo, claro.

—No lo sé —volvió a decir, apretando los labios durante unos segundos.

—¿Qué es lo que no sabes, Draco?

Por toda respuesta, él se encogió de hombros. Harry casi podía oír a Pansy explicarle que no lo forzase a hablar de temas que, obviamente, no le apetecía discutir; era de esas charlas que tuvieron mil veces los últimos días.

—Podrías dejar que el 'destino' lo decida —realizó un gesto amplio con los brazos, teatral, dramático, una de las copias que hacía de Trelawney y por las que Pansy siempre se reía, sólo que como no compartían la clase de _Adivinación_, era lógico que Draco lo observase con una ceja alzada, ajeno al chiste. Él se encogió, con una sonrisa avergonzada—; es algo que dice Trelawney, olvídalo.

Su amigo emitió un vago "hm" de varios segundos, mientras acariciaba el pelaje del lomo de Lep, de forma distraída.

—No, es una buena idea en realidad.

—¿Qué? —Harry parpadeó, aturdido.

—Dije que es una buena idea, Harry.

—_0—_

Así que unas horas más tarde, en el vestidor que le prestaron al equipo de Slytherin para ponerse los uniformes, Harry no podía concentrarse en nada más que la soltura con que Draco enganchaba las correas de los guantes, como si no fuese consciente de la locura que iba a cometer y que, para su pesar, era en parte su responsabilidad.

—...es una mala idea —susurró, quizás por enésima vez. A lo lejos, Montague les gritaba que se moviesen, o los Gryffindor los tacharían de cobardes por retrasar el juego. No tuvo más opción que ponerse frente a la taquilla y fijarse en su propio uniforme.

Para su sorpresa, sin que se lo hubiese pedido, Draco lo sujetó de los hombros y lo giró, para acomodarle el cuello de la camisa y la parte de atrás de la túnica, mascullando sobre cómo era un desastre. No lo miraba a los ojos al hacerlo. Harry se avergonzaría después de admitir que sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo al verlo tan cerca.

—Es una de las mejores ideas que has tenido —aseguró, apartándose para comprobar con un vistazo que todo estaba en orden. Luego se ocupó de sus propias botas—. Si ganamos este juego, voy a ir, pediré permiso, escribiré a Nym, todo eso. Si no ganamos, no iré, y sabremos que no era mi 'destino' y bla, bla, bla.

Gesticuló de forma exagerada, en una imitación mala de su actuación de la profesora. Para cualquiera que lo escuchase, era obvio que Draco no creía ni una palabra de lo que decía, ni en el arte de la _Adivinación_ en sí misma, pero si aquello era lo que necesitaba para decidirse, Harry no podía hacer más que quejarse por lo bajo y resignarse.

Sentía que un nuevo peso era depositado sobre sus hombros cuando llegó el momento de salir de los vestuarios.

Si atrapaba la snitch, Draco iría. Si no, se quedaría, perdería la visita, la oportunidad de volverlo a ver.

¿Qué cara pondría si ganaban? ¿Cumpliría con esa extraña lógica? ¿Y si perdían? ¿Acataría su propia resolución, o se pondría malcriado y haría lo contrario en medio de uno de sus arrebatos, haciendo nula su responsabilidad, desde el comienzo?

—Es una mala idea —insistió, como si fuese lo único que podía decir, que básicamente, era cierto, porque no podía expresar el resto de ideas que se le arremolinaban en la cabeza.

En el centro del campo y ambos equipos, la profesora Hooch estaba por dar inicio al partido. Montague les gritó que dejaran los cuchicheos y _declaraciones de amor_ para después. Desde el lado de los Gryffindor, los gemelos Weasley les silbaron.

—No es _tan_ mala —afirmó Draco, que tenía la mirada puesta en la Quaffle que quedaría en libertad en un momento. Harry se quedó con la réplica en la punta de la lengua, porque un momento más tarde, sonaba el silbato, el juego daba inicio, y su amigo se abalanzaba en dirección a la pelota, dispuesto a anotar el primer tanto.

¿Y si la atrapaba?

_¿Y si no?_

¿De qué forma lo miraría Draco, hiciera lo que hiciera?

¿Y si resultaba que, por accidente, hacía lo contrario a lo que él esperaba? ¿Y si se enojaba, a pesar de que estuvo en contra de ese método de elección desde el principio?

Harry apenas le prestaba atención al juego que se desarrollaba, los comentarios le llegaban de fragmentos de la voz de Lee Jordan desde las gradas.

—¡...Malfoy y Montague se pasan la Quaffle, se la pasan, se la pasan! ¡No dejan que los Cazadores de Gryffindor la tengan! ¿Eso no es trampa? —se interrumpió para cuestionar al público. Se podía oír a la profesora McGonagall diciéndole que se concentrase y dejase de buscar excusas para hacerle mal al equipo rival.

_¡...ouh, eso estuvo cerca, Montague! ¡20-10, a favor de Gryffindor! ¡Vamos, leones, enseñen ese rugido! —_a esa señal, las gradas de rojo y dorado emitieron un sonido muy similar a cientos de rugidos a la vez, que lo hicieron reír, al igual que el equipo que recibía ese apoyo y los saludaron desde diferentes puntos del campo.

_¡...oh, ese Malfoy, serpiente escurridiza! ¡40-30 para Slytherin!_

_¡...50-40, me están decepcionado, Gryffindor! ¡Tengo que dejar de apostar por ustedes!_

_¡…Thomas la vio, repito, Thomas la vio! ¡Ahí va el Buscador de Gryffindor, pero Potter se interpone en su camino! ¡La snitch escapa, damas y caballeros, serpientes y los que sí son buenos, y vamos 60-50!_

_¡...maldición, eso estuvo cerca!_ —su quejido cuando recibió otra reprimenda de McGonagall se escuchó con claridad por todo el campo— _¡los Weasley no tienen piedad, no saben lo contento que estoy de no encontrarme metido en el camino de esos dos locos!_

Mientras sobrevolaba el campo, en una vuelta amplia, un sonido captó su atención, y después de comprobar que la snitch continuaba sin estar expuesta, giró el rostro.

Draco estaba elevándose para que las bludgers no le diesen, los gemelos Weasley, que cumplían la función de Golpeadores, tendrían que frenarlo cuando intentase ir por la Quaffle de nuevo, lo que resultaba en dos escobas balanceándose de a ratos en torno a él. Pero más que con las bludgers, que seguían disparando al resto del equipo de verde y plateado, lo distraían con sus palabras y metiéndose en su trayectoria.

—¡...no creas que es personal...!

—¡...ni que te queremos derribar y lastimar...!

—¡...sólo un poco de daño...!

—¡...para que ya no puedas jugar!

Cuando Draco intentaba salir del perímetro de alcance de los gemelos, una bludger mal dirigida voló hacia él por detrás, y unos metros más allá, atisbó un brillo dorado. Harry se movió por impulso. Pasarle igual que un vendaval a Draco por al frente, lo obligó a moverse y cambiar de sentido, separándose de la trayectoria de la pelota, y pronto se dio cuenta de que el destello era la snitch.

El otro Buscador estaba demasiado lejos, incluso con la advertencia que gritó Lee Jordan cuando lo vio volar casi en picada, la distancia que los separaba le hacía imposible que pudiese llegar antes. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, jadeaba por el esfuerzo, y tenía una pelotita entre los dedos.

Le llevó un momento reaccionar para alzar el brazo en señal de victoria. Los Slytherin lo vitorearon, las otras tres Casas mostraron diferentes niveles de molestia y fastidio. Harry sobrevoló el campo y descendió, para ser recibido por las palmadas, abrazos y elogios del resto de sus compañeros.

Sólo cuando estaba en tierra, los resultados ya anunciados, los Slytherin caminaban hacia los vestidores y planeaban la celebración, comprendió lo que en verdad significaba, y miró por encima del hombro a Draco, que se quedó rezagado a propósito, porque había algo más allí, algo que sólo ellos, entre toda la gente que abandonaba el campo, podían ver.

_Ganaron_. Nunca la frase tuvo tantos sentidos distintos hasta ese día.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, Harry le mostró la mano en que aún retenía la snitch. Draco la observó un momento, apretó los párpados, y luego asintió despacio.

No dijeron más, porque se vieron envueltos en el ambiente festivo, arrastrados por los demás. Montague iba diciendo que si conseguían una racha de victorias como la del primer trimestre, estarían a nada de darle la Copa de la Casa a Slytherin. Los otros hablaban de pedir permiso a Snape para meter cervezas de mantequilla al colegio, sólo para el equipo, como celebración por haber ganado en el primer partido del nuevo año.

Planes, risas, burlas, intercambios de empujones sin fuerza, manos que revolvían el cabello de los que eran más bajos. Harry se sumió en eso, en el disfrute, en la relajación.

Esa noche, cenaron en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Todos estaban ahí, en uno de esos festejos que eran tan inusuales, porque dejaban de lado las pretensiones sangrepura, los comportamientos prescritos, porque sólo podían ser ellos mismos ahí, cuando estaban entre los que eran sus iguales, y de pronto, incluso los que eran herederos de las familias más ricas e importantes del mundo mágico, se permitían destornillarse de risa, igual que niños y adolescentes normales en cualquier parte del mundo.

Snape les permitió una sola jarra de cerveza de mantequilla, que bebieron de a sorbos y turnándose entre los miembros del equipo, mientras los demás se quejaban acerca de "favoritismos", recibiendo miradas adustas y gruñidos del hombre. Blaise sacó a bailar a Pansy, que se reía con ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrojadas. Después de mucha insistencia, Daphne lo sacó a él, sólo para descubrir que no tenía idea de cómo moverse y sus habilidades de coordinación se reducían a la escoba y el aire, porque le pisó las puntas de los pies dos veces, para luego ocupar un sillón y desear que la tierra se lo tragase.

Si hubiese sido más atento, si no se hubiese sumergido tanto en esa burbuja de calidez y felicidad que le seguía a la victoria, quizás hubiese notado que más tarde, cuando estuvo listo para ir a dormir, Draco escribía una carta desde la cama de al lado. Pero no lo hizo; en cambio, le dio las buenas noches, abrazó a Lep, que se había recostado sobre su almohada por alguna razón, y se quedó dormido con una pequeña sonrisa.

Draco cumplió con la resolución a la que había llegado, casi sin mostrarlo, sin mencionarle. Visitó a Dumbledore, contactó a Nym, lo habló con Jacint.

Dos semanas más tarde, avisó un sábado por la mañana que tenía algo que hacer, se fue por la red flú privada de la oficina del director, y no volvió hasta muy entrada la tarde, que fue cuando descubrirían que hubiese sido mejor, por una vez, _perder_ el partido.

—_0—_

Harry lo vio cruzar la Sala Común igual que un borrón de movimiento. Estaba sentado en su sitio favorito junto al fuego, con Lep acurrucado en un costado del mueble, cuando el pasaje de la entrada se abrió y se cerró, una cabellera rubia platinada se perdió en los pasillos que daban hacia el dormitorio de los varones. En la puerta, el profesor Snape se quedó inmóvil, labios fruncidos y mirada indescifrable frente a los estudiantes que repararon en su presencia; con una especie de gruñido gutural, que advertía del destino que esperaba a quien se le ocurriese molestarlo en ese momento, el profesor recogió su capa en el habitual revuelo y susurros de tela, y se perdió en las mazmorras, dejando que el niño que se le escapó, se quedase solo.

Le llevó un momento tomar el valor suficiente para sostener al pobre conejo entre sus brazos y acercarse a los cuartos. Sabía, por el tiempo que llevaba ahí y a quienes había visto ir y venir, que Nott estaba en la biblioteca y no habría de regresar hasta dentro de unas horas, tomando en cuenta que seguramente querría ir a almorzar antes y no sentiría la necesidad de entrar al cuarto de inmediato. Serían sólo ellos dos, y tenía esa idea en mente, poniéndolo en alerta, cuando empujó la puerta y lo primero que percibió fue un ruido sordo y el de algo que se rompía.

Se puso rígido, y ahí se quedó, boquiabierto bajo el umbral. Ni siquiera pensó en las consecuencias, en qué pensarían los demás Slytherin, en guardar apariencias. Esas ideas no le cabían en la cabeza.

—¡Draco, no! —sabía que la voz le tembló, no fue un grito como tal; no se sentía capaz de alzarle la voz del todo, cuando era consciente de la manera en que reaccionaba.

Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, no importó si lo hacía o no, porque Draco no dio muestras de prestarle atención. Harry tuvo que cerrar la puerta y correr hacia él.

Draco estaba parado en medio del cuarto, con el rostro enrojecido, los ojos cristalizados, el labio inferior ensangrentado, por una aparente mordida demasiado fuerte que se dio a sí mismo. Sostenía entre ambas manos el telescopio que sus padres le dieron por su cumpleaños once, antes del ingreso a Hogwarts, el mismo que había generado cielos nocturnos para ellos allí abajo, que había sido el calmante para su amigo después de un día difícil o cuando tenía algo en lo que pensar. El telescopio que adoraba, y que él sabía que lo hacía, por lo que significaba, por _quiénes_ se lo entregaron, por el momento en que lo hicieron. También era el mismo telescopio que golpeaba contra la pared una y otra, _y otra vez_, en un arrebato desenfrenado, que hacía que las piezas se le soltasen y saliesen disparadas sin control en todas direcciones. Rompió el cristal mágico, las manijas para ajustarlo, la base del soporte. Tenía la respiración agitada, pero no se detenía.

No lo hizo, al menos, hasta que Harry se interpuso y le sujetó los brazos. Lo sintió temblar con un débil espasmo, después el telescopio, ya destrozado para entonces, se le resbaló entre los dedos y quedó hecho trizas en el piso del cuarto.

Harry sintió que el pecho se le apretaba, la garganta se le cerraba. Draco lloraba en silencio, y hasta ese momento, él no tenía idea de que existiese algo que pudiese doler tanto.

—¿Qué pasó? —exhaló, casi balbuceando— ¿Draco? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿No- no te dejaron? ¿Tú...?

Sus preguntas chocaban unas con otras, se confundían, se mezclaban. Se interrumpió, de pronto, cuando lo escuchó emitir un sonido lastimero y morderse el labio con fuerza, causando que el rastro de sangre con que ya contaba se hiciese más notorio.

—Deja de hacer eso, Draco, no- que no lo hagas, te estás lastimando, ¿es que no te duele? No- ¡Draco! —intentaba reprenderlo, frenarlo, pero él giraba el rostro en una dirección diferente, rehuía de su mirada, del contacto de sus manos. Con cada segundo que transcurría, la respiración se le hacía más dificultosa, hasta que empezó a toser y tuvo que trastabillar hacia atrás, sosteniéndose apenas de uno de los postes del dosel, contra el que apoyó un costado de la cabeza.

Cuando el sonido se repitió, lo reconoció por lo que era: el llanto que estaba luchando por reprimir. Draco intentó ocultar el rostro contra el poste, algunos objetos se sacudieron en puntos diferentes del cuarto, escuchó que uno se rompía, tal vez un cristal.

—¿Draco?

No hubo respuesta. Lo vio deslizarse hacia abajo, despacio, después de golpe, cayendo sentado en el piso, las piernas flexionándose contra el pecho, los brazos envolviéndolas. Ocultó el rostro, y al ver que las cosas de ambos dejaban de moverse por sí solas y él no hacía ademán de hacer nada más, Harry se acercó, vacilante, un paso a la vez, comprobando la reacción que tenía cuando lo hacía.

Se detuvo frente a él, y con el mismo cuidado, se agachó. No era bueno para ser delicado, no servía para consolar, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo hacerlo.

Tampoco se sentía capaz de dejarlo así. No a él.

—Draco —musitó, en voz baja, envolviendo los brazos a su alrededor. Lo percibió tensarse, mas no se apartó—. ¿Draco?

Aún sin responder, se inclinó un poco hacia él, lo suficiente para mantener su cabeza girada de manera que no pudiese verle las lágrimas; notó que se tallaba el rostro de forma desesperada. Sin embargo, el llanto no se detuvo. No lo haría por un rato.

Draco lloró en silencio, hasta que sus músculos perdieron fuerza, hasta que su respiración era superficial, silbante e irregular, hasta que tuvo que dejar caer las piernas y estirarlas a los lados, y de repente, estaba sobre Harry y le humedecía el hombro, débiles sonidos incoherentes eran lo único que pronunciaba. Él sólo se quedó _ahí_, al frente del otro, dejando que tuviese el rostro enterrado en el hueco de su hombro, y nada más. Poco a poco, las lágrimas se hicieron menos regulares, la respiración, aún dificultosa, más profunda.

Se calmó prácticamente solo. Harry, que sentía la garganta cerrada por un nudo imposible de soltar, se preguntó cuántas veces había tenido que hacerlo.

En cierto punto, lo escuchó balbucear algo que no cobraría sentido hasta largo rato después.

—...él- él no- no era así...

—_0—_

Ninguno de los dos puso un pie fuera del cuarto en las horas que le siguieron a su llegada. Harry fue quien se encargó de aislarlos. Nunca lo había visto así, tan débil que se dejó sostener de los brazos y levantar, para que lo colocase sentado sobre su cama; tan frágil que los ojos se le volvían a llenar de lágrimas sin una razón aparente, y sólo era capaz de enterrar el rostro entre las manos y esperar a que pasase; tan callado para no tener comentarios con los que quejarse de él, tan vacío como para nada más tumbarse y mirar la nada fijamente.

Cuando Pansy tocó la puerta, Harry sólo abrió una rendija, lo necesario para verla, y negó. Ella se quedó a mitad de una pregunta, miró su rostro en silencio, y lo que fuese que hubiese notado allí, hizo que se llevase una mano a la boca y apretase los párpados unos segundos. Su amiga asintió y se marchó; no volvió a acercarse al dormitorio en todo el día.

Nott llegó a mitad de tarde, con ese andar tranquilo y sigiloso que tenía. Abrió la puerta a medias, vio a Draco hecho un ovillo en su cama y a Harry sentado en la orilla, abrió mucho los ojos y salió. Desde el pasillo, le hizo una seña para que se acercase; él sólo quería un libro que había dejado en su escritorio, y cuando se lo dio, le prometió que no pasaría por el cuarto hasta el toque de queda, y dijo que esperaba que hubiese arreglado _eso_. Harry no encontró palabras suficientes para agradecerle. Su compañero se fue tras darle una palmada en el hombro.

En algún punto de la tarde, quizás cuando estaba por anochecer, recordó que no almorzaron y le pareció oportuno llamar a Lía y Dobby, y pedirles algo de comer. Tuvo que decirle a Draco que se sentase, ya que no tomó la iniciativa por sí solo, y lo observó llevarse bocados a la boca sin ganas, sin prestarle atención a lo que era, y con la mirada gacha. Los elfos estaban al borde del llanto por verlo así, por lo que tuvo que pedirles que los dejasen, o hubiesen armado un escándalo peor.

Draco no volvió a acostarse. Se quedó ahí, con la espalda apoyada contra el cabezal de la cama, las manos en el regazo, la mirada puesta en estas. Lep se había acurrucado a su lado hacia horas, no se había movido ni una vez desde entonces, más que para darle lamidas, que él parecía no notar.

No fue hasta que era de noche ya, y Harry miraba los trozos del telescopio, preguntándose si alguien en Hogwarts podría repararlo por él, cuando escuchó a su amigo exhalar despacio, tembloroso, y al girar la cabeza, este ya lo miraba.

Era el primer atisbo real de reconocimiento que le había dado desde su llegada. Harry batalló, en un punto medio entre las ganas de hablar, hacerle preguntas, y el temor de que cualquier cosa pudiese devolverlo a ese estado donde, a duras penas, lucía como alguien capaz de sostenerse, donde sólo respiraba por compromiso, y se dejaba arrastrar cuando lo movía. De ser posible, no quería volver a verlo así.

Tomó aire antes de hablar. Más adelante, Harry recordaría ese momento porque sostenía algo en su mano que se le resbaló, y sintió que el aliento se le atascaba en la garganta.

—...ya- supongo que no tengo padre.

Cuando atinó a reaccionar, lo único que brotó de sus labios fue un débil:

—¿Qué?

Al que Draco procedió a contestar, envolviéndose con sus propios brazos, con el relato de lo que había pasado desde que empezó a hacer los preparativos para la visita semestral que el Ministerio le debía a los Malfoy.

—_0—_

Desde un inicio, Snape se había mostrado en desacuerdo, aclaró. No era que él hubiese esperado algo diferente; transcurrido tanto tiempo, le era imposible no imaginarse que encontraría a un extraño en ese Lucius Malfoy, que la imagen que tenía del hombre que más amó e idolatró en su vida, se convertiría en astillas, y a su vez, a este podría no gustarle el hijo en que se había transformado en su ausencia, aprendiendo gran parte de las cosas que él le hubiese enseñado, solo. Snape tenía razón en estar preocupado, incluso el propio Draco lo estuvo.

Pero, dado que ya había tomado una decisión, y era testarudo, habló directamente con el director y lo arregló por sí mismo. Dumbledore no fue claro al respecto, a pesar de que, luego de pensarlo mejor, se le ocurrió que muy probablemente le advirtió a su manera.

—_A veces_ —fueron las palabras del viejo director—, _cuando pasan tantos años de no ver a un ser amado, es posible que nos llevemos chascos, sin que signifique que no lo amamos, ni que lo amamos menos de lo que alguna vez lo hicimos._

Draco había dado por hecho que era otro de esos momentos filosóficos que le daban e insistió en pedir el permiso para salir, por su chimenea personal, de preferencia. Dumbledore se lo concedió, incluso le dejó elegir el cuándo.

Nym también dio una respuesta bastante rápida, más de lo que cabría esperar, ahora que comenzaba la etapa final del entrenamiento de Auror. Ella le dijo que estaría ahí para acompañarlo, hasta donde pudiese, el día en que la necesitase; no habló exclusivamente de la visita en la carta. Draco admitió, ya que estaban a solas, que el cariño que sentía hacia su prima, quizás, se hizo más grande a partir de ese día.

Así que, el día acordado, Draco fue a la oficina del director, para encontrarlo sumido en una agradable plática con Nym, que estaba sentada al otro lado del escritorio y disfrutaba de unos caramelos de limón. Ella se puso de pie nada más verlo, y tras una corta despedida y algunas preguntas, se fueron.

No detalló el lugar. Era un edificio, sí, alejado del Londres muggle y cualquier barrio mágico, _con un aspecto como de almacén_, decía. Tenía varios pisos de un solo cuarto, grises y sin divisiones, custodiados por Aurores, y una mesa, sobre la que ponían una esfera de cristal que haría una proyección del prisionero al otro lado, tamaño real y lo dejaría moverse por la sala, igual que si fuese su celda de Azkaban. _Él podía cortar la conexión en cualquier momento_, le comentaron; Draco le mencionó que recordaba haberse preguntado por qué sería necesario y haber descartado la idea de inmediato.

La comunicación había dado inicio cuando los Aurores se apartaron lo suficiente para concederles unos momentos de privacidad, incluso Nym estaba junto a una de las puertas, detrás de un vidrio grueso, a través del que le hacía señas de ánimo como sonreír y alzar el pulgar.

Draco casi temblaba cuando se sentó, la imagen tomando forma frente a él.

Un hombre, uno que conocía. No, no sólo eso. Era un hombre con el que soñaba, que recordaba cuando no sabía qué hacer.

Lucius era su ejemplo, era a quien nombraba cuando se preguntaba "¿qué habría hecho en mi lugar...?". Lucius Malfoy significaba una vida tranquila, cómoda, y distantes recuerdos de la primera etapa de una infancia que llegó a guardar recelosamente, porque nada volvió a ser igual a partir de entonces.

Era de esperarse que apenas la figura se materializó por completo, cubierta del leve resplandor azul que advertía su naturaleza falsa y mágica, Draco, de pronto, regresó a ser ese niño que se sentaba junto a él, para examinar los archivos de la familia en el despacho, sin tener idea de qué decían en realidad, ese niño al que apenas le cabía la adoración en los ojos cuando lo contemplaba.

Lucius Malfoy, lógicamente, había envejecido y atravesado un proceso de deterioro en el interior de la prisión mágica. Más delgado, con la piel aún más pálida, los ojos hundidos y apagados, los pómulos demasiado notables. El cabello, sin ese brillo del que podía presumir, le creció y se le enredó en mechones disparejos en torno a los hombros. Ni hablar de lo que era el resto de él, metido en esa ropa desgastada y sin color, en comparación de los recuerdos que tenía, con sus impresionantes túnicas, hechas a la medida y petición de su padre.

Lucius Malfoy, en definitiva, no era el mismo, pero Draco no asistió a esa visita deseando, _esperando_, encontrarse al mismo sujeto que se llevaron cuando era un niño, porque eso habría sido ridículo, la razón dictaba que ese hombre no existía y no regresaría jamás. Y él entendía. _En serio lo hacía_. Quizás más de lo que hubiese sido sano para alguien de trece años.

_No_. Draco sólo fue para ver a su padre, reencontrarlo. _Conocerlo_. No deseaba quedarse sólo con el recuerdo de un Lucius mucho más joven, que lo alzaba en brazos y le hablaba en voz baja y suave, cuando creía que nadie les prestaba atención.

El problema fue que, en los escenarios que imaginó, hubo decepción, desilusión, rabia, felicidad, odio. Hubo _algo_. Hubo una emoción fuerte que predominaba, al encontrarse, al verse de nuevo, tras todo ese tiempo.

Y cuando llegó el momento clave, nada ocurrió. Ni bueno, ni malo. Ni rápido, ni lento.

Lucius Malfoy no tenía la más mínima idea de frente a _quién_ estaba, sólo había que ver su cara para saberlo.

Pero, de nuevo, Draco era testarudo, e intentó comenzar una conversación con él, informarle quién era, presentarse como a un perfecto extraño, si hacía falta. Lo que fuese. Él hubiese hecho lo que fuese.

Lucius, en cambio, parecía ver más allá de él, como si, pese a la proyección y al estar seguro de que funcionaba en ambos sentidos, no hubiese nadie ahí.

Draco intentó todo lo que se le ocurrió. Hizo preguntas que no recibieron respuesta, le contó sucesos que no dieron con una reacción en su oyente. Insistió, _insistió, insistió_, hasta que no le quedó más que aceptarlo.

Que reconocer que se daba de cabeza con una pared inamovible, y que nada de lo que pudiese hacer, iba a cambiarlo.

Estaba agotado sólo de pensarlo, herido, desilusionado; tantas emociones que, a decir verdad, no sintió nada cuando hizo ademán de ponerse de pie. Entonces, sólo entonces, fue que Lucius miró hacia su hijo.

Harry siempre tendría grabada en la memoria la expresión de Draco cuando llegó a esa parte del relato. No lo miraba —_no lo hizo en ningún momento mientras hablaba, de hecho—_, tenía los hombros y brazos caídos; diría que fueron los ojos lo que lo delató. Sus ojos fueron el cielo en una tormenta de alto riesgo. Él había sentido un escalofrío nada más verlo. Supuso que era así, además, cómo lo había encontrado su padre cuando se fijó en él por fin.

Creyendo que había encontrado el modo de comunicarse con él, no se movió. En su lugar, le habló,_ habló, habló_, hasta que la peor parte estalló.

Draco no se lo contaría entonces, no pensó que _tuviese_ que saberlo. La verdad era que Harry tampoco se enteraría hasta muchos, muchos, años después.

Lo mencionó a él cuando ocurrió. Le hablaba de Harry, a quien consideraba su mejor amigo, Harry, a quien adoraba, a pesar de que nunca se lo decía a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Estaba más que entusiasmado de poder contárselo, incluso si la indiferencia era lo único que recibía a cambio.

De cierto modo, la indiferencia hubiese sido mejor.

Lucius reconoció el apellido, probablemente. O habrá oído que era un mestizo en su relato, o quizás simplemente fue que no podía conservar la fachada por tanto tiempo, y Draco lo llevó al límite sin pretenderlo.

Él se echó a reír.

Lucius Malfoy se rio frente a su único hijo. No como una persona normal lo haría. No como él hubiese querido hacerlo reír.

Se rio de forma histérica, fuera de control. Se rio de ese modo en que lo hacen las personas que no pueden hilar pensamientos, que han olvidado lo que solían ser, que ya no ven el mismo mundo que los otros.

Se rio de manera escandalosa, tan ajena al hombre frío y reservado que era, que atesoraba en su cabeza. Se rio, enloquecido, sin importarle lo que pensase al escucharlo.

A Draco le recordó a la risa de Bellatrix cuando se coló a la Mansión y asesinó al padre de los Parkinson.

Pasase el tiempo que pasase, tuviese las vivencias que tuviese, ese punto no cambiaría. Por el resto de su vida y la de Harry, él diría que su actitud demente, fuera de sí, era la misma que la de Bellatrix.

No era que no reconociese a su hijo. Era que ni siquiera se reconocía a sí mismo.

Lucius Malfoy había perdido la cabeza en Azkaban. Claro que no era tan sorprendente, Draco lo entendió.

Pero _odió_ entenderlo.

Draco no recordaría con exactitud lo que había pasado luego de levantarse. La figura de Lucius Malfoy tenía espasmos incontrolables, emitía sonidos mitad risa y mitad alarido, cuando inclinó la cabeza, se tragó el nudo en la garganta, y se obligó a despedirse, probablemente por última vez, del hombre que fue su padre y mayor admiración.

Trece años era una edad demasiado corta para que el cristal con que había adosado su vida, la imagen de su padre sobre la que había basado su carácter, sus acciones, las decisiones, se hiciese añicos. Y cuando ocurrió, lo demás se tambaleó a su paso, al quedar sobre cimientos mal construidos, que yacían sobre la fantasía estúpida de un niño que fue demasiado ingenuo para su bien.

Draco se sentía vaciado de toda emoción cuando caminó, arrastrando los pies, hacia la puerta. Puede que Nym lo hubiese abrazado nada más verle el rostro y tener la oportunidad de acercarse, puede que los Aurores lo reprendiesen por no cortar la comunicación y luego se detuviesen al fijarse en su estado. Puede que le hubiesen hablado, puede que hubiesen sido buenos o no. En lo que a él respectaba, podrían haberse burlado de la manera en que sus ilusiones llegaron a su fin, y no se hubiese enterado.

Lo siguiente que sabía era que estaba a punto de irse, Nym tenía una mano sobre su hombro, y un Auror, un hombre moreno y fornido del que no recordaría nombre ni cara, le decía lo único que terminaría por empujarlo hacia un abismo.

No debió ser su intención, no debió sopesar las consecuencias. Probablemente, fuese su modo de ayudar, calmarlo, evitarle esa situación de nuevo. Quién sabe.

—..._por esto les dije que no debían enviártelo, que eras muy joven, que esperase, si ya habían esperado todos estos años para mostrarte a qué estado llegó tu padre, podrían haber aguardado un poco más, a que fueses mayor, a que entendieses bien..._

La cuestión, al final, era que Draco _entendía_. Más de lo que debería.

Y ese fue el momento en que la revelación terminó de hacer _clic_ en él.

Lucius Malfoy enloqueció en Azkaban.

Lucius Malfoy enloqueció, ¿_cuánto_ tiempo atrás?

_...todos estos años..._

Su padre llevaba _años_ así.

Su padre estuvo loco, mientras Severus Snape le contaba historias de su adolescencia y adultez, mientras Narcissa Malfoy lo visitaba cada seis meses.

Mientras él recibía notas escritas a mano, por una caligrafía que creía reconocer de su infancia. Mientras él tenía regalos, que nunca podrían haber sido planeados por un hombre como aquel, esa cáscara vacía, falta de sentido y vida, en la que su padre se había convertido.

_Ellos le_ _mintieron_. Por años, le mintieron las dos personas en quien más confianza depositó, sus dos guías, a los que hubiese seguido en todo. Draco sintió que las venas se le llenaban de líquido ardiente, la razón quedaba relegada a un segundo plano.

Se deshizo del agarre de Nym, se apartó de los Aurores, los ignoró. Regresó por la red flú, solo, y se apareció en la chimenea del director, que lo esperaba sentado al otro lado del escritorio, con una taza de té y caramelos, e intentó frenarlo, hablarle.

Él no entró en detalles sobre lo que sea que le hubiese mencionado. Dumbledore se había puesto de pie cuando la magia se le salió de control, los objetos en la oficina sacudiéndose, Draco forzándose a respirar por la boca, porque sentía que el mundo daba vueltas, el estómago se le revolvía, había puntos negros que danzaban frente a él, ganas de gritar y golpear, lágrimas que buscaban salir, y todo, al mismo tiempo, era un cúmulo insuperable, un desastre más grande que él mismo, que se lo tragaba vivo de a poco.

Empujó a Dumbledore fuera de su camino. Se lanzó contra la puerta, corrió escaleras abajo.

Snape, que se había percatado de lo que hizo al final, lo esperaba allí. Intentó detenerlo, Draco le gritó en medio de un pasillo desierto. El profesor lo sostuvo del brazo, el agarre lastimaba, entró en pánico. Forcejearon, hubo más empujones de su parte, hasta que pudo zafarse y echó a correr hacia la Sala Común, el lugar más cercano entre los que creía que podía haberse sentido seguro, en medio de ese caos que se había formado de un momento para otro.

Al llegar y encontrarse solo, había visto la caja del telescopio. Había recordado su adoración por ese tonto objeto, las palabras con que fue acompañado, las noches en vela para verlo, la maravilla que sentía. El percibir a su padre, de nuevo, cerca.

A un padre que, sin importar qué hiciese, nunca tendría.

Sólo había sido capaz de romperlo, cuando el dolor era más del que podía soportar y no tenía idea de cómo dejarlo salir.

Así era cómo Harry lo había encontrado.

Después de reconocer el engaño, de sentir que se quemaba por dentro, que sus sólidas bases se tambaleaban, sólo hubo lágrimas, por el Lucius Malfoy que habitaba en su memoria y habría odiado en lo que se convirtió, por la madre que intentaba complacerlo para no decirle el destino que había sufrido y que ahora tampoco tenía, por el padrino que le contaba escenas del pasado, a sabiendas de que no existía un futuro para las personas de las que hablaba.

Draco lloró lo que le faltó llorar en todos esos años, lo que se guardó y se le atascó en el pecho desde el día en que alejaron a su padre, y ni siquiera con él compartió. Preocupación, miedo, las emociones normales que tendría un niño en su situación. Eso era, simplemente: Draco se permitió ser un niño, actuar como tal.

Cuando el mundo perdía consistencia, sentido, y apenas habría sabido decir dónde estaba parado y qué lo había llevado hasta ese sitio, a ese punto, ahí estaba Harry.

Al terminar de hablar, fue la primera vez que Draco Malfoy lo abrazaba, hundía el rostro en su cuello, y le murmuraba un "gracias". Él no le dijo que, por ese momento, se sintió capaz de cualquier cosa.

—_0—_

Harry recordaría despertar en una bruma de calidez y oscuridad, sin saber a ciencia cierta cuándo se quedó dormido. Estaba tendido en su cama, casi al borde y de costado, Draco se encontraba de lado también, de cara a él, y no se molestaba en ocupar el resto de la extensión del colchón ni otra cobija, ya que ambos compartían la más gruesa que tenía el dormitorio. Le sostenía de la camisa, a la altura del pecho, notó, con la mano en un puño sobre la tela. Él no sabría qué nombre ponerle a esa emoción que lo invadió cuando se percató de que Draco se _aferraba_ a él, en medio de sus sueños.

Por largo rato, no hizo más que observarlo, acariciarle la cabeza, quitarle los restos de lágrimas de la cara, que no se había limpiado bien antes. No lloró más después del arranque inicial, ni alzó la voz, ni su magia destrozó nada; tampoco debía hacerlo para que los dos fuesen perfectamente conscientes de que algo había pasado, de que había cambiado.

Nott, tan discreto como sólo él podía ser, cerró las cortinas del dosel por ellos, dejándolos envueltos por la tela, apartados del resto del mundo, inclusive de su compañero de cuarto. Según se percató, a medida que aflojaba el agarre de Draco, sujetando su mano y acariciándole el dorso de forma distraída, para sentarse y abrir las cortinas, también se encargó de apagar las luces del resto de la habitación, cerrar la puerta, y se encerró en su propio dosel, fiel a su promesa de no aparecer hasta luego del toque de queda y dejarlos arreglar lo que tuviesen que arreglar. Harry se prometió que le iba a agradecer, de algún modo, que fuese el mejor compañero que ambos podían haber pedido.

Apenas logró zafarse del agarre de Draco, se puso de pie, y al verlo removerse, para evitar que despertara, lo cubrió bien con las cobijas, y le acercó a Lep, que estuvo dormido, hecho un ovillo peludo, en el medio de los dos hasta entonces. Se aseguró de que estuviese cómodo y no fuese a despertar pronto, y volvió a cerrar el dosel.

Decidió colocarse los zapatos nada más, en lugar de cambiarse. Recogió, a tientas y con ayuda de un _lumos_ apenas, las piezas del telescopio que Draco arruinó, las metió en su respectiva caja, la que cerró y se puso bajo el brazo.

Sabía que se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho, en cuanto volviese en sí. Y se negaba a verlo mal.

Harry estaba convencido de que debía ser alrededor de la medianoche cuando salió del cuarto, procurando no hacer ruido al pisar ni cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Fue hasta la Sala Común, desierta y con la chimenea apagada, sumida en una oscuridad que luchaba por tragarse la luz blanca del _lumos_ de su varita y un frío que calaba hasta los huesos.

Avanzó despacio, cuidadoso, temiendo que un Prefecto saliese desde algún rincón, pero ni siquiera el Barón Sanguinario apareció por esa noche. Y él salió a las mazmorras.

Todos los Slytherin conocían, de memoria, el camino a la entrada de la habitación de Snape, no el pasaje desde el laboratorio, sino la otra, la que era para _ellos_, a la que se llegaba por detrás de una entrada lateral, casi desvanecida entre los pasillos de piedra, incluso si nunca iban tan lejos. De hecho, aunque eran los únicos que podían pararse ahí afuera y molestarlo, había que estar loco o en una tremenda emergencia, para plantarse frente a Snape en cualquier momento de sus horas fuera de clases.

Bueno, Harry provenía de una familia donde correr riesgos era normal; sólo había que mirar a James.

Harry se paró frente a la puerta que daba directo al cuarto y tocó con los nudillos. Para evitar un estallido verbal que lo hiciese encogerse en su sitio, o una arremetida mágica que lo enviase hacia la pared opuesta, posicionó la caja, estratégicamente, entre sus dos brazos y frente a él, de manera que la mirada del profesor recayese en esta nada más abrir. No habría sabido decir qué le daba la certeza de que reconocería la caja, que le evitaría la maldición que querría lanzarle al encontrarlo fuera de su puerta tan tarde y por un capricho, pero ahí estaba, era real, tangible, la reconocía.

Tal vez el oír, en tantas ocasiones de Draco, que el hombre era mejor padrino de lo que aparentaba, hubiese sido lo único que podía justificar esa acción.

Cuando Severus Snape abrió la puerta, le dirigió ese siseo letal y la mirada venenosa que se esperaba, y luego cayó en cuenta de lo que cargaba. Harry podría haberse felicitado a sí mismo.

El profesor no andaba en pijama, sino en su usual túnica negra —él, personalmente, dudaba que alguna vez se cambiase—, y tenía los ojos más hundidos de lo normal, con unas ojeras que estaba seguro que no mostró ese día más temprano. Harry nunca se había sentido conectado con el hombre, hasta el instante en que le tendió un brazo, recibió la caja, y al echarle un vistazo al contenido, emitió un sonido ahogado que no podría haber sido de nada diferente a la frustración. Al menos por esa noche, no existía nadie que lo entendiese mejor.

Snape le dio un asentimiento escueto.

—Váyase a dormir, señor Potter —espetó, en un susurro. Había vuelto a ponerle la tapa a la caja, y ahora la tenía entre su brazo y el pecho—, no pienso descontar puntos a mi propia Casa, pero me veré en la necesidad de hacerlo si no se pone en movimiento ya. Lo puede venir a buscar para cuando acabe el fin de semana —se acababa de dar la vuelta, sin embargo, escuchó un suspiro mal contenido, y el profesor le dirigió una mirada por encima del hombro—. Y señor Potter.

Él tragó en seco.

—¿Sí?

—Dígale al señor Malfoy que le pedí una justificación de ausencia a clases para este lunes, y que venga a verme mañana, a la hora que sea —concretó, el tono, quizás, menos severo, hasta que añadió:—. Y ya váyase, ¿o es que además de ciego, también es sordo?

Harry sacudió la cabeza cuando la puerta se cerró por sí sola al haberse alejado el profesor. _Slytherin_. Ni siquiera él los entendía a veces.

Pero esa noche, se dejó de preguntas y volvió con otro Slytherin que ocupaba su cama, tumbándose a su lado, ya que lo resguardaba mejor del frío con su cercanía. Además, era su maldita cama, y podía tirarse ahí si quería, ocupada o no.

_Y sí, puede que también quisiera seguir acompañándolo._

Si Draco, dormido, volvió a acercarse a él y sostenerle un brazo, y sintió que era justo el lugar donde debía estar, nadie más que Harry tenía que saberlo todavía.

* * *

**Creo que sería incorrecto colocar que este capítulo es denso, o doloroso. Es como demasiado hasta para mí ¿?**

**Recuerdo que cuando empecé a escribir esta historia, quería que los chicos madurasen poco a poco, como corresponde a cualquier adolescente en el mundo. Y llegué a la conclusión de que la forma en que Draco madura, por lo general, está directamente relacionada a su familia, a su padre, en especial. Cuando admiras tanto a alguien, y de repente esa ilusión se rompe de forma tan brusca, además del shock psicológico, viene un cambio obligatorio.**

**En realidad, es precisamente por eso que no quise tratar el tema de sus padres cuando estaban más pequeños. Trece ya es una edad un poco corta para pasar por eso. En lo personal, pienso que Draco sufriría el mismo trauma respecto a su padre a cualquier edad.**

**Tengo una mezcla de "me siento muy, muy mal", porque pensé que había un capítulo feliz en medio de los otros tensos y este, y cuando revisé el borrador, noté que no, y un "relájate, relájate", porque es necesario y sé que todo estará bien uwu**

**Sólo queda un capítulo de este libro, ¡lo subiré hoy mismo, junto con su interludio final del tercer año!**


	37. 34 L3

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 3. **_**Harry Potter y el príncipe de hielo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo treinta y cuatro: **_De cuando Draco está intentando ser bueno (y no entrar en crisis en el proceso)_

Un día, Draco abrió la puerta al dormitorio de niños de tercero, para encontrarse a Harry sentado en su cama, con las piernas cruzadas y una caja entre estas. Una caja que conocía demasiado bien.

—Pensé que...—balbuceó, quitándole la tapa para mostrarle el contenido.

El telescopio estaba reparado. Apenas la noche anterior, Draco quiso ver las estrellas desde el cuarto y se arrepintió por completo de haberlo destruido, mientras que tenía que quedarse mirando el Lago Negro desde el ventanal, ya que no se podía apreciar más vista que esa en las mazmorras.

Parpadeó cuando los ojos le escocieron y caminó, despacio, hacia él. Harry le tendió la caja enseguida, así que la sujetó, revisó el contenido, que siguiese justo como lo recordaba, no porque dudase de él, sino por la necesidad compulsiva de _asegurarse_. Después de un suspiro, que lo alivió de una tensión que no sabía que había acumulado, depositó la caja a un lado.

Harry lo observaba con ojos enormes, brillantes, aguardando su reacción. Probablemente no se esperaba que le diese un abrazo que casi los derriba a ambos sobre la cama, porque soltó un grito agudo, antes de rodearlo y echarse a reír.

En retrospectiva, es posible que ese fuese el día en que supo que _aquello_ era grave. Pero, como era testarudo y prefería no mencionarlo, ahí estaba, tirado en el laboratorio de pociones para hacerse tiempo para pensar con claridad y en paz, cosa que le era cada vez más difícil cuando estaba en su cuarto, por culpa de una presencia y _cierta_ sensación con los que todavía intentaba lidiar, una que llevaba tiempo ahí, pero de pronto, se había hecho casi insoportable.

Era mediados de marzo, un sábado. Hacía un frío atroz en las mazmorras, como de costumbre; él estaba en una de las sillas altas junto a los mesones, y después de asegurarse de que la superficie no tuviese ningún rastro de material cáustico, tóxico, o dañino de cualquier modo, había recostado su cabeza, de costado, sobre esta. Incluso la maldita mesa estaba helada. Suspiró.

A lo lejos, podía escuchar el débil barullo que hacían los Slytherin que irían a la salida de Hogsmeade de esa semana, con sus conversaciones respectos a los planes que tenían y los pasos que se perdían más allá de la puerta, reforzada por encantamientos para evitar que el bullicio se oyese con fuerza ahí dentro. Y más cerca, más perceptible, Snape no paraba de girar una vara de cristal en un frasco del mismo material, lo que llenaba el laboratorio de tintineos, a la vez que su magia le daba vueltas a la mezcla de un caldero con un cucharón. De cierta forma, el sonido de las burbujas en el punto de ebullición, el susurro de tela que indicaba el movimiento del profesor, los resoplidos y siseos que este daba y que creía que no notaba, le resultaban familiares y reconfortantes, en especial en ese momento de confusión, del que aún no estaba seguro cómo iba a salir.

_Si es que lo hacía._

Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía oírse a sí mismo, su _yo_ de un año atrás, murmurando esas dichosas palabras que, más que una admisión, serían una condena.

_...creo que me gustan los niños..._

Tenía que admitir que el término no era "creer", pues aquello daba por hecho que no era una revelación ni un suceso comprobado, cuando en realidad, sí lo era. Tal vez la palabra hubiese sido "sé".

No se había sentido con valor de sugerir algo así frente a Harry, por supuesto.

¿_Debería_ haberlo hecho?

No es que cambiase _algo_ del dilema que tenía. Ya había pasado, meses completos transcurrieron desde entonces, no tenía sentido volver a escarbar en ello.

_No, no lo tenía._

Simplemente debía dejar de pensar en la expresión, esa de que _esperaba_ algo, cuando le regresó el telescopio, y la risa que soltó sobre su oído cuando lo empujó hacia atrás por el abrazo, sin darse cuenta. Sí, sólo eso. No podía ser _tan_ difícil.

Volvió a suspirar y cambió de posición, la cabeza hacia el otro lado. Casi por inercia, sus ojos encontraron a Snape, de pie tras uno de los mesones, concentrado en la tarea de cortar trozos cuadrados y tan precisos como le era posible, de un material blanquecino y de aspecto duro, al que luego comenzó a aplastar con uno de los laterales del cuchillo. Todo eso sin dirigirle una mirada a su ahijado, a pesar de que era consciente que este le prestaba atención, y a su vez, Draco _sabía_ que él lo era. Así de sencillas eran las cosas entre ambos.

Snape dejó el nuevo ingrediente dentro del caldero, aguardó a que el humo que brotaba de la ebullición cambiase de color, luego apagó el fuego y le puso un hechizo que mantendría la poción en ese punto exacto, para que continuase en otro momento. Debía ser de las de procesos largos, que le tomaban varios días y mucha dedicación; aunque no solía importarle si Draco estaba ahí o no, cuando las hacía, estaba claro, por su mirada, que le aguardaba más y no continuaba por su presencia.

Severus tomó asiento, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, la barbilla en la parte de arriba de sus manos unidas una a la otra. Despacio, el niño se enderezó e imitó su posición.

Permanecieron unos segundos así, observándose del mismo modo, desde mesas opuestas, a un metro de distancia, aproximadamente. Después el hombre elevó una ceja en una pregunta silenciosa, por la que Draco apretó los labios. Cuando suspiró luego, era posible que ya tuviese en mente lo que le iba a soltar nada más abrir la boca, así que decidió adelantarse.

—¿Por qué nunca vas a Hogsmeade, _Sev_? —se tomó la libertad de llamarlo por el apodo, aunque él estrechase los ojos en respuesta, porque estaban solos. _Y era su padrino_. Tenía derecho a llamarlo como quisiera, aun si era el profesor que causaba pesadillas en los niños de primero.

—¿Ahora me dirás que quieres que vaya para que nos tomemos unas cervezas de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas? —espetó, con la boca formando un rictus de desprecio. Le hubiese sacado una sonrisa, si no tuviese la mente ocupada en otros asuntos.

—Y fortalecer el lazo padrino-ahijado —asintió, con expresión solemne, lo que le ganó un bufido de poca clase de parte del hombre.

—Sí, ya te imagino separándote de la señorita Parkinson y el chico Potter para ir a encontrarte conmigo —Draco tuvo que reconocer que era improbable. Más en esa situación en que se había sumido.

Y de nuevo, caía en cuenta de _eso_.

Con otro suspiro, bajó los brazos, los flexionó uno sobre el otro, y enterró la cabeza entre estos. Nada como la seguridad proporcionada por el escondite, sin duda.

Lo que hubiese sido mejor, si no tuviese a Snape al frente, con los ojos puestos en él, y en calidad de ahijado-padrino, fuese el único estudiante del colegio por el que se levantaría para caminar hacia el mesón y tocarle la cabeza. El contacto era ligero, casi tan fantasmal como la legeremancia que aplicaba para calmarlo. Severus no era de revolverle el cabello, lo que apreciaba mucho porque odiaba despeinarse, ni tampoco solía ser de caricias y mimos. Que lo hiciese luego de que se ocultó, significaba más de lo que podía poner en palabras; sólo alguien que lo conociese bien, sabría decirlo.

Levantó el rostro, la barbilla apoyada sobre los brazos para entonces.

—Un knut por tus pensamientos.

—Mis pensamientos valen, como mínimo, un galeón completo —replicó, ganándose una ceja arqueada y una mirada de advertencia. Sí sonrió a medias esa vez, alzando un antebrazo y presionando un lado de la cara contra este.

Snape pareció considerarlo durante unos momentos, para después arrastrar un banco con un movimiento de muñeca, sin varita —el profesor rara vez utilizaba la varita, cuando estaban a solas, como muestra de que no tenían nada que ocultarse—, y sentarse junto a él.

—Uno de _mis_ pensamientos por uno de los tuyos —puntualizó. Era una buena oferta, de las mejores que podía hacerle.

Fingió que lo sopesaba, como si hubiese algo muy grande e indecible dentro de su cabeza, que en parte, era cierto, pero no tenía por qué mencionárselo. No todavía. No hasta que supiese cómo continuar apartándolo, disimulándolo.

—Tú primero —añadió el maestro, cuando acababa de abrir la boca para decir justo eso. Draco bufó.

—A ver...—dejó las palabras en el aire, tomándose una pausa. Sabía que no revisaría su cabeza con legeremancia, ni necesitaba hacerlo; no es como si la omisión fuese una mentira—. Pensaba que Pansy debe estar esperándome para ir a Hogsmeade, porque cree que lloraré cuando vea a madre. También a dónde me gustaría ir por las vacaciones.

El profesor asintió después de unos segundos.

—Aún queda tiempo para pensar lo de las vacaciones —la indirecta era clara. _Preocúpate por tu madre, ya tendrías que estar ahí, Draco._

Él asintió. No tuvo que decirle que era su turno para que Snape volviese a hablar, aunque sí utilizó un tono más bajo.

—Estoy comenzando a preocuparme por tu…relación con el chico Potter.

Había sido directo, conciso, como era común en él. Draco no pudo evitar enderezarse, poniéndose rígido a la vez. Contuvo la respiración un momento, lo analizó, y al no percibir un tono acusador, se permitió exhalar despacio y con cuidado.

—¿En serio? —musitó. Se negaba a preguntar por qué, a hacerse ideas. A imaginarse que lo sabía, lo que, pensándolo bien, era probable.

De hecho, conociéndolo, Snape lo habría sabido un año atrás, o incluso más. Lo habría sabido _antes_ que él mismo.

La simple idea le daba dolor de cabeza.

El profesor volvió a darle un escueto asentimiento. Él tragó en seco e hizo ademán de levantarse.

—Debería ir por Pansy para la visita, madre ya debe haber llegado —informó, en tono claro, mirándole directo a los ojos, porque de no hacerlo, sería acorralado y se veía incapaz de enfrentar un argumento.

Snape le dedicó una mirada larga y concienzuda, que prometía que aquel sería, inevitablemente, otro de esos temas de los que no podía escapar, como lo fue el asunto con su padre y la visita semestral. Después asintió.

—Suerte —le deseó en un murmullo, dándose la vuelta para regresar a la otra mesa y continuar con su tarea.

Draco se mantuvo ahí por unos instantes, las palabras en la punta de la lengua. _Todavía no_. Se lo diría, _pero_ todavía no.

_En unos meses_, se prometió.

—Voy a contarte lo que me diga apenas regrese —recibió un vago sonido afirmativo del hombre, que acababa de descongelar la poción para continuar inmerso en ella.

No habría sabido explicar lo agradecido que se sentía cuando salió del laboratorio, consciente de haberse saltado un muy posible e incómodo interrogatorio.

Caminó sin prisas hacia la Sala Común, dio la contraseña de turno y entró. Estaba casi vacío, porque la visita había comenzado hace alrededor de una hora; los que quedaban, en su mayoría, eran estudiantes de tercero y cuarto que iban con retraso por cualquier motivo, y los de séptimo, que iban a sus habitaciones y se negarían a ver la luz del día por lo que quedaba de fin de semana, para estudiar para los exámenes.

Pansy se encontraba en el sillón que solía ocupar frente a la chimenea que no calentaba tanto como les gustaría; unos días atrás, en un arranque de solidaridad, Lucian Bole y otros de último año, le lanzaron encantamientos para que generase más calor, y los más jóvenes se lo celebraron, pero al día siguiente, el efecto se había pasado. Su amiga tenía un libro en el regazo, una pluma que giraba entre los dedos, y sacudía la cabeza con una sonrisa, mirando a alguien más, alguien que salía.

Blaise le dio una palmada en el hombro al pasarle por un lado, también con retraso para la salida, diciéndole dónde podían encontrarlo si querían almorzar con los demás Slytherin de tercer año. Él asintió de forma vaga, distraído.

Pansy siguió con la mirada el movimiento de su compañero, hasta que desapareció. Luego apartó la vista, se puso a jugar con su cabello, y volvió a sonreír.

_Oh._

Draco se tomó un momento para considerar lo que debía sentir al respecto. No le desagradaba. Blaise era un buen chico, sangrepura, y Slytherin, además; todavía recordaba la risa de su mejor amiga cuando la sacó a bailar, en las celebraciones por la victoria de los últimos tres partidos.

Siempre asumió que se molestaría el día en que Pansy gustase de alguien, y que ella no sería tan obvia, por tener la idea de que crecerían y se casarían, y no importaba si se gustaban o no, como era el caso de la mayor parte de los matrimonios sangrepura. Comprobar que no era ni lo uno ni lo otro, en realidad, lo tranquilizó.

Tenía una pequeña sonrisa cuando se paró junto a su sillón. Ella, por supuesto, lo notó. La vio morderse el labio un instante, como si intentase contener su propio gesto, para después ruborizarse y devolverle la sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y sí, estaba bien. Si Blaise no lo arruinaba, él estaría bastante contento con el chico.

Le tendió un brazo. Ella se apresuró a guardar el libro y la pluma en su maletín, se lo colgó, y deslizó el brazo bajo el suyo al levantarse, de manera que caminaron juntos y enganchados hacia la salida.

Harry ya tendría que haberse ido, porque les indicó que se adelantaría para pasear un rato con Ron y su grupo de Hufflepuff, o ella le habría dicho lo contrario al alcanzar el pasillo de las mazmorras.

Avanzaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que pasaron la entrada y a la profesora McGonagall, que pedía los pases; después de todo, había terminado por aceptar que Snape le firmase uno y conversase con el director por él, así que podía tomar el camino corto.

—Así que...Blaise Zabini —comenzó, porque tenía —_debía_— hacerlo. Era su deber de mejor amigo, protector y _casi_ hermano, nada se lo impediría, en especial si tomaba en cuenta que el verdadero hermano no podía estar ahí, o lo habría hecho él mismo.

Pansy se ruborizó más. Después de un ligero carraspeo y una respiración profunda, que le devolvió su color natural, asintió. Tenía que admitir que siempre le agradaba cuando actuaba como la bruja sangrepura que era y se calmaba a sí misma, ya que no era bueno para hacerlo por ella.

—Es- es lindo —aclaró, en un susurro. Caminaban a solas por un sendero, del que sólo divisaban árboles y estudiantes de otros años; los demás de tercero debieron tener prisas—, es inteligente, y- no sé. Es él.

_Es él_. Draco no sabía qué poseía esa explicación que, aunque absurda, le sonaba a que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Le dio un leve apretón a la mano que Pansy tenía posada en su antebrazo, después la alzó para besarle el dorso. En definitiva, sí, estaba bien. Cualquiera que la hiciese verse así de contenta e inquieta, estaría bien.

—Bueno, ¿y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó suavemente. Ella puso una expresión pensativa durante algunos segundos, antes de reconocer:

—Aún no sé, _pero_ trabajo en eso.

Él asintió.

—Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar...

Dejó las palabras en el aire, a propósito. Pansy se le pegó más, con una sonrisa, hasta casi apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Sintió un ligero atisbo de culpa, por haberla alejado tanto esos meses.

—Podrías comenzar por decirme quién te gusta a ti —señaló, en el mismo tono cuidadoso—, y así, hablaremos de chicos juntos.

Draco no tuvo tiempo ni para tensarse. Acababan de llegar a la entrada del pueblo y Pansy lo soltó, para posicionarse frente a él, con las manos unidas tras la espalda y una sonrisa más amplia, traviesa.

—¿O aún necesitas tiempo? —agregó, con aires de conocedora.

Ingenuo de él, que creyó poder ocultar algo tan relevante a su mejor amiga. No podían culparlo por intentar.

—Dame un poco más de tiempo —pidió, de pronto, cohibido. Pansy asintió y le besó la mejilla.

—Tómate el que necesites —luego de un leve apretón en la mano y decirle que iría con Hermione y los Ravenclaw por plumas nuevas, lo dejó ahí, listo para enfrentar lo peor.

_A su madre._

_A su madre, que se enteró por otra persona de que había ido a la visita_, tenía que agregar. Esperaba que no estuviese enojada.

Draco tomó el camino más largo hacia el punto de encuentro, un local pequeño de alta categoría, al que los estudiantes no accedían sin una buena razón. Tenía aspecto de restaurante miniatura, con mesas dispuestas para otorgar la máxima privacidad, y localizó a Narcissa Malfoy enseguida.

Nunca admitiría que las rodillas le temblaron al ver a su madre, sana y salva, ataviada en uno de esos atuendos de colores pálidos que sólo ella podía lucir de la manera en que lo hacía. Se acercó y se dejó acunar el rostro y besar la mejilla, ¿y qué importaba si estaban en un sitio relativamente público? Llegó a pensar que no volvería a verla en su vida, tenía ciertos derechos, como permitirse alterarse un poco.

Ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no derramaba, y que él sabía que no lo haría tampoco, porque así era Narcissa y _eso_ era ser una bruja sangrepura educada por los Black. Como muestra de ello, le besó ambas mejillas también, antes de permitir que tomara asiento en el lado opuesto de la mesa pequeña y redonda. Mantuvo las manos entre las suyas sobre esta, sin apretarlas.

—Te extrañé por vacaciones —comenzó, en voz baja. Cuando él asintió y estuvo a punto de contestar, añadió, con un ligero temblor:—. Lo siento mucho, dragón.

Draco tuvo que obligarse a respirar y tragar el nudo en la garganta, porque sabía por dónde iría aquella conversación. Volvió a asentir.

Hablaron por horas, incluso almorzaron allí, lo que constituyó el único rato en que ella le soltó las manos. Por lo demás, se dedicó a hablarle con suavidad y acariciar el dorso de estas con los pulgares. Él prefería no admitir que el gesto tenía un efecto relajante en su persona.

Narcissa le explicó que la _mentira_ —decidieron referirse a la situación de ese modo, para no entrar en discusión— fue idea de su padre, cuando todavía mantenía la capacidad de raciocinio suficiente para reconocer la manera en que su cuerpo y mente se deterioraban. Las palabras exactas, de acuerdo a ella, fueron _"para que mi hijo me pueda recordar como un hombre al que apreciar y respetar, y no en lo que sea que me convertiré". _Draco necesitó unos segundos para tomar una profunda bocanada de aire y aliviar la opresión que se le produjo en el pecho.

_Los regalos_, agregó, _estuvieron planificados desde entonces. _El telescopio con la nota, para cuando entrase a Hogwarts, los artículos para la escoba, para cuando pudiese unirse al equipo —porque Lucius, aparentemente, _sabía_ que terminaría ahí, sólo que no esperó que fuese desde el primer año—, el anillo familiar, para cuando llegase el momento de seguir con el Legado. Todavía quedaban algunos más, ocultos en casa.

Aquello, al pensarlo con la cabeza fría, llevaba escrito el nombre de su padre y el razonamiento Slytherin por todas partes. Draco se sintió estúpido por el arrebato que lo hizo destruir su amada posesión. Considerarlo, además, le hizo recordar _aquello_, y tuvo que evadir preguntas nada discretas de su madre sobre el estado en que se sumió por unos instantes después de ese momento.

No fue de lo único de lo que hablaron, por supuesto. Pero, entre conversaciones pendientes, aclaraciones, promesas, y su madre dándole apretones en las manos de vez en cuando, se podría resumir en una sencilla plática familiar.

Y él estaba feliz con eso.

—_0—_

Cuando Harry lo encontró, Draco llevaba alrededor de veinte minutos sentado en un tronco seco que alguien cortó y dejó caer. Tenía puestos un abrigo y un gorro, a pesar de que la estación fría ya había dejado Hogsmeade atrás, y observaba con gran interés la Casa de los Gritos en la distancia. Él se sentó a su lado.

Había visto a Pansy dirigirse a las Tres Escobas para almorzar algo con los demás Slytherin; cuando le preguntó por el paradero de su mejor amigo, esta dijo que no sabía si ya había terminado el encuentro con Narcissa, que había sido absuelta y regresaba a sus propiedades, sin un rasguño, con la promesa de "_no más problemas"_ a su primo Sirius, que fue el que la acompañó, y más tarde, se lo contó a Harry. El grupo de Hufflepuff con el que pasó la mañana, los que se dispersaron por la hora de comer, le dieron la oportunidad de deambular por el pueblo mágico, hasta hallarlo.

Para su sorpresa, fue Draco el que rompió el cómodo silencio al señalar al frente, a la casa destartalada y sola.

—Tenemos un pasadizo que nos deja ahí dentro, ¿cierto? —lo miró de reojo, a lo que él asintió enseguida. Era uno de esos que recordaba porque le llamó la atención, en esa ocasión, por tener que pasar por el Sauce Boxeador.

Draco emitió ese "hm" que hacía cuando estaba pensando algo, y él tendría que haber sabido que probablemente lo que pasaba por aquella cabeza, iba a meterlos en problemas a los dos, pero hacia meses que no se le ocurría nada que terminara en desastre, y a decir verdad, Harry _casi_ extrañaba el caos a su alrededor.

—Sería un buen escondite, ¿no te parece? —opinó, con un gesto vago en dirección a la propiedad—. Nadie se acerca, nadie tendría que saber que la ocupamos.

—Remus me dijo una vez que los pueblerinos la creen embrujada —mencionó, en el mismo tono bajo, como si alzar la voz fuese a romper un vínculo imaginario entre ellos dos, luego de todo ese tiempo. Así lo sentía, al menos—, es porque los Merodeadores practicaron sus transformaciones de animagos allí. Ya viste a _Padfoot_, y Remus es un lobo, así que...—se encogió de hombros—, fueron muy ruidosos.

Su amigo asintió de forma distraída, no dejaba de recorrer el lugar con una mirada calculadora, que él asociaba a las cartas celestes y las tablas de _Aritmancia_ que le veía llenar cuando atrasaba el hacer los deberes por él, para que no los realizase solo después.

—Deberíamos usarla —siguió, dándole un vistazo de reojo, que no supo cómo interpretar.

Harry todavía no terminaba de procesar lo que había escuchado cuando su amigo se puso de pie con un movimiento grácil, y empezó a caminar en una línea recta, un pie frente al otro, con las manos estiradas a los costados, la vista alternándose entre la casa y el suelo.

—Deberíamos limpiarla —continuó, ajeno a quien parpadeaba a su espalda—, ni siquiera la he visto por dentro y _sé_ que debemos hacerlo. Revisar las paredes y techo, que no nos vayan a caer encima, o a dejarnos caer hacia abajo. Tal vez se mantenga por magia; tendríamos que averiguar cómo lo hace entonces. Quizás contactar a Sirius un par de veces, él debe saber más sobre la propiedad si la usaron, podría decirnos algunas cosas que tardaríamos en descubrir por nuestra cuenta.

—Suena bien —reconoció, después de un momento de silencio. Draco se había detenido, en el borde de la colina que llevaba hacia abajo y daba con la Casa de los Gritos—, ¿pero para qué quieres remodelar una casa en Hogsmeade, Draco? No es como si necesitáramos el espacio.

—¿No? —preguntó, casi con decepción, así que él lo consideró mejor.

—Bueno, es que- —se interrumpió para hacer una breve pausa, en la que se mordió el labio inferior— tienes suficiente espacio en la Mansión, yo estoy bien en Godric's Hollow, y ni siquiera pasamos mucho tiempo allá, porque tenemos Hogwarts, que es bastante grande. Si quisiéramos hacer algo a escondidas, tenemos la capa, el mapa, esta sala que encontramos que se transforma en lo que uno quiera...

—La Sala que Viene y Va —aclaró, y él asintió, por reflejo, a pesar de que no podía verlo por encontrarse de espaldas.

—¿Para qué la usarías?

Draco volvió a hacer ese sonido de "hm" y se balanceó sobre sus pies. De forma vaga, se preguntó qué le pasaba para moverse tanto. Solía ser más tranquilo.

—Para lo que queramos —decidió, dándose la vuelta para encararlo—. Podríamos hacer un sitio de práctica de Quidditch, donde no tengamos que pedirle a Hooch las pelotas ni a Dumbledore el campo, y algo para guardar cosas, probablemente lo necesite cuando comencemos los TIMO'S, y después para los EXTASIS...

—Estamos en tercero, Draco, ¡faltan años! —no pudo evitar reírse. Lo observó apretar los labios al cruzarse de brazos por unos segundos.

—Sí, lo sé, pero créeme, cuando llegue el momento y _necesites_ ese espacio, vas a estar muy agradecido de que haya tenido esta idea el día de hoy. Me vas a decir _"oh, Draco, eres el ser más inteligente de todo el mundo, no sé qué es lo que haría sin ti y tus..."_

Draco había unido las manos, en una especie de plegaria, y miraba de reojo el cielo, como si hablase con un ser superior. Harry se echó a reír de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué se supone que es eso? —se quejó, a la vez que movía los pies adelante y atrás en el suelo, y presionaba las manos en el tronco seco en que estaba sentado, estirándose e intentando dejar de reír—. ¡Yo no hablo así y nunca te he dicho nada de eso!

—Pues deberías comenzar a decírmelo.

—¿Para qué? Ya tienes el ego muy grande, sin que yo lo empeore por ti —rodó los ojos. Draco bufó.

—Por Merlín, Harry, sinceramente, ¿qué harías tú _sin_ mí? —dramatizó, llevándose las manos al pecho, para después empezar a negar. Harry no podía dejar de mirarlo con una sonrisa; él debió notarlo, porque apartó la vista luego de un momento.

—Déjame pensarlo —le hizo un gesto para pedir que esperase un instante, se colocó una mano en la barbilla, inclinado hacia adelante, y frunció el ceño de forma casi dolorosa. Draco sacudía la cabeza—, probablemente me la pasaría con Ron todo el día.

—Pues vaya compañía.

—Y haríamos estupideces normales —completó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Nada de centauros que nos traten bien, ni Basiliscos, casas embrujadas...

—¿Eso te parece divertido? —Draco parpadeó, desconcertado. Él sonrió a medias.

—Moriría de aburrimiento.

Le llevó unos segundos captar lo que acababa de decir, se dio cuenta por la manera en que sus ojos grises se abrieron un poco más de lo usual, y después de negar, sonrió e intentó ocultarlo, girándose en otra dirección. Harry se inclinó más hacia adelante, los codos apoyados en las piernas y la barbilla en medio de ambas palmas.

—Estás de buen humor, ¿cierto?

El niño-que-brillaba se quedó quieto de pronto, tenso. Parecía que no se esperaba esa pregunta. Se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó, dejando caer los brazos, lánguidos, a sus costados.

—Me- uhm —hizo una pausa, batallando consigo mismo. Luego volvió a girarse hacia él—. Me fue bien hoy, con mi madre.

Harry sonrió más.

—¿En serio? —lo vio asentir— ¿algo que contar?

Draco apartó la mirada un momento. Después de un bufido, se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y caminó hacia él. Por primera vez en varios meses, se sentó a su lado y sólo se dedicaron a perder el tiempo en tonterías.

Hablaron de Narcissa Malfoy, de los Parkinson, y de algún modo, el tema se desvió a Hogwarts, a Hermione Granger, Ron, Pansy, Blaise Zabini.

—Debes prometerme que no le vas a decir que te conté esto —lo señaló de forma acusatoria al hablar, Harry se limitaba a asentir, todavía intentando hacerse una idea de lo que en verdad significaba que a su amiga le _gustase_ uno de sus compañeros de Slytherin—. Promételo, Potter.

Rodó los ojos, de nuevo.

—Si te ibas a poner tan pesado...

—No tengo que guardarte secretos —hizo un gesto vago con la mano—, así podremos hablar de eso cuando me entere de algo más. Y vamos a ir juntos a maldecirlo si la hiere.

Harry parpadeó, luego frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿No me guardas secretos?

Él le sonrió a medias. Siempre recordaría el momento en que echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, con una risita silenciosa que no prometía nada bueno, y mientras intentaba quitarse un mechón rubio de la cara y devolverlo a la seguridad del gorro, murmuró un tranquilo:

—Bueno, tal vez aún tenga uno o dos, pero no son importantes.

Cuando Harry insinuó que él también comenzaría a guardarle secretos, le hizo ver, burlándose, que no tenía _nada_ que ocultar porque _no_ le pasaban cosas tan interesantes. Estaban peleándose con patadas sin fuerza y empujones débiles antes de darse cuenta, hasta que Draco saltó para ponerse de pie y lo instó a seguirlo.

Terminaron corriendo en vueltas alrededor de la Casa de los Gritos, Draco dándose la vuelta para canturrear "aburrido, aburrido, aburrido", Harry sujetándolo de la muñeca o el brazo para retenerlo, hasta que en algún punto, le rodeó la cadera, frenándolo con un tirón, y cayeron hacia adelante porque su peso quedó por completo sobre la espalda de este. Se quedaron tirados por largo rato, lo escuchaba divagar sobre lo que podrían hacer si convertían la Casa de los Gritos en un sitio decente.

Harry volvió al castillo inundado por una sensación cálida y cosquilleante, que no le contó nadie, demostrándose a sí mismo que _también_ podía tener un secreto. En especial, cuando el paso de los días causó que se repitiese varias veces.

—_0—_

Lo que quedaba de tercer año fue tranquilo y agradable; se acostumbraron a no compartir todas las clases, Draco empezó a preguntarle sobre sus imitaciones de Trelawney, a las que Ron se unía, y se reía con ellos cuando la explicaban los desvaríos de la profesora; a cambio, les hablaba de que creía que saldría _viendo números_ de _Aritmancia_. En una ocasión, dibujó una runa con tinta de pluma en la mejilla de Harry, que la lució el resto del día, para deleite de él y sorpresa de los profesores, que no se explicaban por qué traía _eso_ encima. Entonces, con una sonrisa y muchos gestos que también le copiaba de la profesora, para hacerse ver más interesante, les explicaba que era una runa de protección de un _gran mago._ Pansy tenía que cubrirse la boca y fingir impresión, para disimular la risa.

En otra ocasión, Draco los sorprendió, a él incluido, con la primera de las muestras de los efectos que los últimos meses tuvieron en su persona. Abandonaban el Gran Comedor tras la cena, cuando, acompañado por el grupo que ya le era usual, interceptó a Hermione Granger y le pidió un momento lejos de los demás Ravenclaw. Ella se lo concedió, con una mirada demasiado sabionda, que le hizo preguntarse si tenía alguna idea de todo lo que había pasado.

Draco le tendió la mano. Harry siempre recordaría el jadeo ahogado de Ron cuando lo vio y comenzó a preguntarle si Malfoy había enloquecido, y a Pansy con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

—Me llamo Draco Lucius Malfoy —recitó, con voz suave—, soy el único heredero de mi familia y tengo un deber con ellos, que se me ha inculcado desde muy joven, junto a algunos valores no tan..._buenos_ —titubeó un poco. Hermione sonreía a medias—. Sé que no son perfectos, ni del todo justos, pero es lo que mi padre creía, y el suyo antes de él, y tardaré en encontrar algo que se ajuste mejor a mí. Hasta entonces, entiendo que no eres _menos_ por haber nacido...de muggles, y que si soy _mejor_ que tú, _no_ es por ser sangrepura —él se había reído al añadir la última parte. Pansy emitió un quejido, Ron asintió y dijo que ya tenía sentido. Harry se golpeó la frente con la palma.

Hermione rodó los ojos al estrecharle la mano.

—Muy maduro, Malfoy, muy maduro —replicó, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Hermione Granger, hija de muggles. Y si soy _mejor_ que tú, eso _no_ tiene nada que ver —imitó el tono de voz del niño, a la vez que elevaba el mentón y sonreía con cierta prepotencia. Draco arqueó las cejas.

—Yo no me veo así, Granger.

—Oh, sí te ves así, justo así —se burló Ron, la risa contenida le distorsionaba la voz.

Se podría decir que fue el día en que su mejor amigo aceptó por completo a Hermione. Cuando le preguntó, Ron soltó un sencillo "hey, le devolvió a Malfoy lo suyo, cualquiera que haga eso, me agrada", que le hizo resoplar. Esos dos eran imposibles.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se había sentado de improviso en la mesa de Slytherin durante la cena, con una tabla de símbolos extraños y preguntas sobre sangrepuras para Draco, y aunque no estaba seguro de quién lucía más sorprendido —si los Slytherin, los Ravenclaw, las otras Casas, o Severus Snape en la mesa de los profesores—, nadie se interpuso. Ella se volvió ese tipo de presencia frecuente que ni siquiera notas, hasta que la ves a diario.

Harry ni siquiera se percató de la extraña situación a la que los llevó esa escena, hasta un día en que estuvieron sentados junto al Lago Negro, y descubrió que eran un Hufflepuff, tres Slytherin y una Ravenclaw, con un conejo mágico que quería imitar a un pez de por medio, y _sí_, se ganaban miradas de los otros estudiantes, inevitablemente.

Alrededor de esa fecha, tuvieron completos los mapas, cuando, en medio de una conversación nocturna que tenían tendidos en la misma cama, a dosel cerrado y con un hechizo, para no molestar a Nott, Harry hizo un comentario al azar que causó que Draco saltase, dijese "ya sé cuál será" y se pusiese a trabajar. Cuando terminó, el sol estaba a punto de salir, Harry había dormido sólo un par de horas, y tuvo que luchar para enfocar las palabras y dibujos que danzaban frente a sus ojos.

_"Hopear y Nox presentan..."_

—¿Nox? —bromeó, con una media sonrisa. Draco asintió enseguida, aún con una pluma entre los dedos.

—_Nox_ como la noche, como se apaga el encantamiento de luz. Es perfecto.

—Yo te habría puesto Lux —el otro lo miró con el ceño fruncido unos segundos, Harry fingió considerarlo. _Nox_. Sí, le quedaba—. Es lindo.

—Lindo como yo —elevó el mentón, y después de intercambiar una mirada, los dos se echaron a reír.

Para asegurarse de que funcionaban las instrucciones que aparecían al pasarse cerca de los pasadizos, los colores que diferenciaban las Casas de las personas en la viñeta de su nombre y la aparición y reaparición, bajo la promesa de un hechizo breve en latín, lo usaron durante varias semanas, llevando a cabo excursiones nocturnas cada noche, hasta que estuvieron cerca de ser atrapados por Dárdano, el Augurey de la profesora Ioannidis, y tuvieron que regresar corriendo a las mazmorras. Luego lo usaron para algunas travesuras, como ayudar a asustar a los de segundo en la tercera prueba de los Juegos de Slytherin, como un favor para Lucian Bole y Montague, y escabullirse a la cocina a medianoche porque, bueno, podían llamar a Lía y Dobby, pero la emoción no era la misma. Como anillos transfigurados resultaban perfectos; incluso Hermione y Pansy se unieron para intentar tocarlos y preguntar acerca de ellos (como de dónde salieron, de qué estaban hechos, si hacían algo, y por qué los dos los tenían).

Está de más aclarar que tuvieron algunos castigos cerca del final del año, una visita a la oficina de Ioannidis, donde le juraron no tener ni la más mínima idea de quiénes eran los estudiantes que asustaron a Peeves haciéndose pasar por el Barón Sanguinario, y quizás, alguna que otra discusión absurda, que por entonces parecía el fin del mundo, y terminaba con un chocolate en la almohada del otro o una broma que los hacía reírse hasta que se les olvidaba por qué se enojaron en primer lugar.

El cumpleaños de Draco lo pasaron en Hogsmeade, en una colina apartada del pueblo, en la que él bailó con Pansy, que decía que todo buen sangrepura a los catorce —que, según todos, era un paso más cerca de la adultez—, tenía que bailar para celebrar su madurez. La misma madurez que demostró al invitar después a Hermione, con una articulada reverencia pomposa, sólo para dejarla caer al primer giro, adrede, y huir corriendo lejos de su ira, entre carcajadas. Draco tenía el rostro ruborizado por la risa y estaba sin aliento, cuando ella lo alcanzó y empezó a darle golpes sin fuerza, despeinada, cubierta de césped y muy, muy avergonzada.

Más tarde, cuando sólo Pansy los acompañaba, Draco le cogió ambas manos y lo hizo dar un par de giros torpes, en los que Harry se tambaleó, se tropezó con sus propios pies y después gimoteó. De nuevo, no habló de esa emoción hormigueante que le recorría el cuerpo, y que no hacía más que crecer cuando lo oía reírse por sus intentos de hacerlo bien, o lo guiaba en el cómo se suponía que se realizaba cada paso. Cualquiera le habría dicho que era un esfuerzo vano, pero no dejó de intentarlo por un rato, mientras Pansy sonreía y les aplaudía, al son de una melodía imaginaria que les otorgaba el compás.

Harry tenía muchas situaciones extrañas y divertidas de las que hablar cuando bajó del andén al final de ese año, lanzándose a los brazos de un Sirius demasiado emocionado, que fingió alzarlo como cuando era un bebé, y lo hizo desfilar por la bienvenida de besos, abrazos, ser despeinado, y asegurar mil veces que estaba bien y se cuidaba lo suficiente.

**Extra**

_De por qué Severus Snape es el mejor padrino del mundo mágico._

—Así que...

—Entonces...

Draco disimuló una sonrisa, detrás del borde de la jarra de cerveza de mantequilla. Podía sentir todas las miradas que se clavaban en ellos, a pesar de que les hicieron el favor de dárselos para llevar, y tenían un rato deambulando por las calles más apartadas del pueblo, en lugar de estar en el local, donde los estudiantes actuaron como si estuviese acompañado de un Dementor.

Bueno, con la túnica negra, el cabello grasiento que le caía como un velo, y esa cara, su padrino no estaba tan lejos de lucir como uno. Él comprendía la confusión.

—Si te burlas de mí —amenazó, en un susurro contenido. La mano con que sostenía su jarra desechable, tenía los nudillos blancos por el esfuerzo—, voy a asegurarme de que no tengas más noches libres por el resto de tu vida escolar, _Draconis_.

—¿Quién se burla? —preguntó él, con el tono más inocente y dulce del que era capaz—. Sonrío porque tengo al mejor padrino del mundo, que sale de su laboratorio un sábado para venir a comer conmigo, creyendo que debe animarme.

Severus le dirigió una mirada que no prometía nada bueno, con los ojos entrecerrados. Él pestañeó, asumiendo una imagen de absoluta inocencia. Lo observó darle un sorbo largo a la cerveza, y tuvo que obligarse a no reír, recordándose que no podía estar castigado el resto de las noches que le quedaban en Hogwarts porque, ¿qué gracia tendría eso?

—No bebía esta cosa desde que tenía tu edad y venía de visita —murmuró después, dando un vistazo alrededor, como si estuviese por comprobar los cambios del pueblo, que según le había dicho su madre, en realidad no eran más que algunas tiendas.

—¿Tú salías, a mi edad? ¿_Salías_? —repitió, con mayor énfasis, a la vez que arqueaba las cejas en su dirección. El hombre lo señaló con un dedo, que le advertía que no siguiese con ese tema. Él dio otro sorbo para disimular su sonrisa—. No, pero en serio, ¿venías solo o...?

—Con algunos Slytherin mayores —hizo un gesto vago, para restarle importancia—. Regulus, también. A él le gustaba más venir en días de semana, lejos de sus primas.

Ante su mirada inquisitiva, Severus soltó un bufido.

—A veces, tomábamos unos túneles que salen de las mazmorras...

Draco tuvo que apurar la cerveza de mantequilla, porque de otro modo, lo habría observado con la boca abierta, y eso era muy poco digno de un Malfoy y de mala educación.

—¿Esos túneles...?

—Ah, los pasadizos ocultos —asintió el hombre—, sí, todavía están ahí. No, no te diré dónde —aclaró, en cuanto lo vio abrir la boca para hacer la pregunta. Draco formó un puchero y continuó dándole sorbos a su cerveza.

Estaban por llegar al camino que daba de regreso al castillo. Los pocos estudiantes que iban por ahí, empalidecían o se apartaban de golpe. Era divertido, porque aunque fuese por el profesor y no por él, se sentía importante y temido.

—Pero podría quitarle los sellos mágicos a algunos —añadió, después de varios metros en silencio—, y si eres lo bastante _apto_, puede que los encuentres y yo tal vez no te delate. No te daré ninguna pista.

Draco sonrió.

—Suena bien para mí. ¿Ya te dije que eres el mejor padrino del m...?

—No empieces con la falsa adulación —se quejó, en tono cansino.

—No es falsa, pa-dri-no —replicó, énfasis especial en cada sílaba de la palabra. Snape frunció el ceño y decidió ignorarlo.

Draco esperaba que el profesor fuese consciente de que lo decía en serio. Siempre lo había hecho.

* * *

**Fin del Libro 3.**


	38. Interludio: 1993-1994

_De Pansy Parkinson a Narcissa Malfoy_

_1993-1994_

**01, septiembre. 1993.**

_"Son tan inmaduros"_ aparecía en la parte de atrás de una fotografía mágica; en esta, se veía la silueta de Hogwarts recortada contra el cielo nocturno y una hilera de carruajes, que no se molestaba en enfocar. El primer plano era ocupado por dos niños, uno rubio y uno moreno y con lentes, que se lanzaban patadas desde lados opuestos de los asientos. El mayor tenía una sonrisa, el segundo se reía libremente. La imagen no permitía identificar a los niños con ellos.

* * *

_**El resto de las cartas han llegado tarde. Se amontonaron en un escritorio, muy a su pesar**_.

* * *

**23, octubre. 1993.**

_"Leporis no cambia"_

La fotografía está tomada desde una corta distancia, quizás al otro lado de una mesa, y a una altura que Pansy no podía alcanzar por sí misma; ya que la niña se ve, más o menos, en una de las orillas de la imagen, supuso que alguien le hizo el favor de tomarla. Se enfoca en unas sillas donde Draco intenta disimular la risa, cubriéndose la boca con una mano, y Harry se ríe con fuerza, doblándose desde el estómago y con el rostro sonrojado, por uno de los niños Weasley (Narcissa no reconoce cuál, a decir verdad), que tiene un par de orejas de conejo, de clara procedencia, y luce como si quisiera esconderse en un agujero en el piso.

**31, octubre. 1993.**

_"Fiesta de Halloween de los Sly, '93"_ acompaña una imagen de tres niños en un sofá de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Pansy, sentada en el medio, tiene los tobillos cruzados, un vestido de tonos pálidos de azul y gris, y un cabello rubio que no es natural ni suyo, en una imitación de la imagen de Narcissa. Los niños, apoyados en los reposabrazos a los lados, están vestidos como el otro; Harry tiene un aspecto cómico, medio nervioso e incómodo dentro de la ropa formal y de telas finas, los ojos entrecerrados por la falta de los lentes, el cabello peinado hacia atrás, aunque conservaba su color, mientras que Draco lleva el cabello negro, pero liso como de costumbre, un suéter deshilachado, rojo, con una "P" hecha a mano, unos pantalones que no son de su talla, y el rubor que tiene cuando la foto es capturada habla de la vergüenza con que se mostraba a la cámara con esa vestimenta.

**27, noviembre. 1993.**

_"Slytherin lleva una buena racha, así que se toman un descanso"_ es difícil darse cuenta de lo que pasa en la fotografía. Hay un campo de Quidditch de fondo, unos niños pasan volando en una escoba, se están persiguiendo. Una snitch revolotea cerca de ellos, el brillo en el ángulo correcto la delata, pero tanto el moreno como el rubio están más concentrados en dar vueltas y hablar al otro, que en la pelotita.

**09, enero. 1994.**

_"Harry, Draco, Leporis"_ se nota que fue tomada en un compartimiento del expreso Hogwarts. El asiento contrario está lleno, pero la imagen se enfoca en dos niños, uno rubio que duerme apoyado contra la ventana, envuelto en una túnica gruesa, y uno de lentes torcidos, cayéndose hacia un lado, que tiene la cabeza recostada en uno de sus hombros y le sostiene un brazo. El conejo mágico dormita en el regazo del primero, hecho una bolita de cabello negro y crespo.

**17, abril. 1994.**

_"Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy. '94"_ se enfoca en el camino de entrada a Hogwarts, el que cruza la verja y lleva al pueblo mágico a través de un sendero. Un profesor de túnica oscura y expresión severa, camina con un niño, que luce cada vez más como un adolescente, mientras mantienen una conversación donde este sonríe a medias y el hombre rueda los ojos. Sólo alguien que lo conozca lo suficiente, reconocería que está contento y cómodo con la situación. A su inusual manera.

**09, mayo. 1994.**

_"Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, y Draco, la constelación" _en la Torre de Astronomía, nota. Hay unos niños sobre unas almohadas y mantas, Draco es el que está enfocado, con una expresión concentrada y ojos brillantes, fijos en la figura de un dragón hecho de estrellas y líneas que lo unen, y que una niña despeinada hacía mover con giros de su varita.

**5, junio. 1994.**

_"Draco y Harry. '94"_ muestra un espacio que desconoce, quizás un área del patio, o Hogsmeade. Sobre una extensión de césped, Draco le sostiene ambas manos a Harry, le alza los brazos, y despacio, lo hace girar; él se ríe al hacer un movimiento erróneo y tambalearse. El mayor tiene una expresión suave y dulce, que no había visto antes, cuando lo observa de _ese_ modo.

**23, junio. 1994.**

_"Algún día, nos reiremos de esto. -P"_ fue tomada desde lo alto, en un compartimiento del tren de Hogwarts. Todos llevan los uniformes todavía, están apretujados en un solo asiento. Un Weasley, con uniforme raído, que muestra amarillo y negro en el cuello, eleva el pulgar en dirección a la cámara, luego viene Harry, riéndose y levantando su corbata verde y plata, que está pegado a un Draco que esboza una sonrisa ligera y se sostiene su propia corbata del mismo color. Junto a él, Pansy ya se ha quitado la suya, y la muestra a la cámara igual que una pieza de exhibición entre ambas manos, y a su lado, la tal Hermione Granger, tiene las piernas cruzadas, una expresión relajada, y no se molesta en mostrar su corbata azul y bronce, que se le enrosca en el cuello.

Forman una combinación extraña. Pero parecen felices con ello.

* * *

**Oficialmente terminada esta parte de la historia. Demasiadas emociones en los últimos capítulos, siento que la cabeza me va a explotar, y eso que sé lo que pasa desde hace meses ¿? Pobres de ustedes, jAJAJAJA.**

**Sé que el cuarto libro les va a encantar ;)**

**Hay tanto sobre esto que ni siquiera sé qué decir. Es más de la una, así que mejor lo dejo aquí, sí, sí uwu.**

**Y como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	39. 35 L4

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**¡Empezamos el cuarto año con una nueva perspectiva!**

* * *

**Libro 4. **_**Harry Potter y el secreto del Lago Negro.**_

* * *

**Capítulo treinta y cinco: **_De cuando Harry está 'encandilado' (de la forma más obvia posible) por Malfoy _

Ronald Weasley tenía dos certezas que nada, ni nadie, habrían podido cambiar en su vida. La primera era lo difícil que resultaba destacar en una familia de siete hijos, donde era el último varón, cuando sus hermanos ya hicieron todo lo que podía hacerse y más. Solía pasar malos momentos, intentando ser _un poco_ mejor, tener _lo suyo_, igual que ellos.

Lo segundo era que, sin importar el tiempo que transcurriese, era el mejor amigo de Harry Potter.

Cuando Harry se pasaba casi la mitad de las vacaciones _prendado_ de Malfoy, bueno, a él le fastidiaba. Entonces el muchacho recordaba que tenía que verlo _también_, de pronto, en un día cualquiera, y aquel era el modo en que terminaban las cosas.

—Perdón —canturreó, alargando mucho la "o". Ron emitió un ruido vago, desde el fondo de la garganta—, perdón —insistió, en el mismo tono meloso, que por los años de conocer a la familia Potter y sus allegados, sabía que le copiaba a Sirius Black, a la hora de disculparse; en general, a ambos les funcionaba. Cuando no daba los resultados esperados, optaban por la insistencia, como hizo a continuación:—. ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón! ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón...!

Ron estaba acostumbrado al bullicio —una casa con tantas personas no podía estar en silencio, en especial con los gemelos cerca—, pero tener a Harry _gimoteándole_ junto a la oreja, siempre estaba más allá de sus límites. Lo aturdía. Su mejor amigo tenía esa mala costumbre, arraigada desde el primer año en Hogwarts, de aparecerse por La Madriguera con su madre a la hora de la comida, y mientras las mujeres se distraían con lo que él llamaba una _charla de mamás_, este se le colgaba o se subía a su espalda, a punto de ahorcarlo en el proceso, y comenzaba a zarandearlo, para pedir disculpas.

Él estaba sentado en uno de los lados de la mesa, intentando, en vano, comerse el postre en calma. Los gemelos un rato atrás que se perdieron, igual que su padre y Percy. Ginny, al otro lado del comedor, le dirigía una mirada inquisitiva que pretendía decir algo como _"¿otra vez lo hizo?"_, a lo que él contestaba sin palabras, sólo con darle un vistazo y arrugar la nariz. Entonces su hermanita soltaba un dramático suspiro, dejaba caer los hombros, y se dedicaba a ignorarlos en la medida de lo posible; eso era, más que nada, porque no paraba de darle _miraditas_ furtivas a Harry, a quien no podía interesarle menos si lo hacía o no. A veces, a él, como hermano mayor que era y protector que _tendría_ que sentirse, le daba _algo_ de lástima. Pero se le pasaría un día, ¿cierto?

Mientras tanto, era él quien lidiaba con el Harry de ojos de _cachorro que ha roto los platos y no quiere que le griten_, las sacudidas, la voz aguda, que cambiaba de tono de improviso, justo en el oído. Y era sorprendente _cuántas_ veces podía pronunciar las disculpas sin detenerse, antes de verse obligado a tomar un respiro; tratándose de otro asunto, incluso lo habría llegado a considerar admirable.

—...Harry —el aludido no dejaba de moverse y lloriquear—. ¡Harry! —gritó, para detenerlo. Él lo hizo, de golpe, y lo observó con un puchero que lo hacía parecer menor de lo que era—. Ya para, compañero.

—Pero...

—No estoy molesto —lo señaló con el tenedor, de forma acusatoria—, pero lo voy a estar si no me dejas terminar de comer, maldición.

—¡Ronald Weasley! —exclamó Molly desde la cocina. Ambos se encogieron por instinto— ¡más te vale que no te haya escuchado decir lo que claramente escuché que decías!

Tragó en seco.

—¡Fue Fred, mamá!

—¡Fred acaba de pasar por aquí y salió! —le replicó Lily, por supuesto, siempre del lado de la matriarca Weasley. Su mejor amigo y él intercambiaron miradas.

—¡Entonces George!

—¡Es que no los podemos diferenciar, mamá Molly! —le siguió la corriente Harry, conteniendo la risa. Los dos giraron la cabeza hacia Ginny a la vez, que negó; tuvieron una discusión en base a asentimientos, sacudidas de cabezas, y bufidos. Después se les unió también.

—¡Yo creo que sí fue Fred, mamá, andaba por aquí cerca! —añadió la niña. Ninguna de las mujeres insistió más con el tema, a partir de ese momento.

Harry le agradeció en voz baja. Ella, ruborizada y con una media sonrisa, se levantó y se alejó rápido de la mesa. Cuando lo observó, en busca de una respuesta, Ron meneó la cabeza y optó por fingir que no sabía nada. Hasta el final, y a menos que la circunstancia dictase lo contrario, la ignorancia era una buena salida.

—¿Entonces no estás molesto porque no haya venido _ni una vez_ desde el comienzo de las vacaciones? —Harry, al quedarse solos, se había sentado a un lado, junto al plato que ya no daba muestras de haber sido ocupado por una tarta de melaza. Él negó, con la cucharilla metida en la boca y sin ganas de apresurarse en darle una respuesta.

Su mejor amigo esperó impaciente, los ojos tristes y enormes fijos en él, aguardando la aceptación a su disculpa, hasta que se terminó el postre por completo.

—Sé que estás _encandilado_ por Malfoy —se encogió de hombros, poniéndose de pie después, para recoger su plato y llevarlo al fregadero, antes de que su madre se desocupase y comenzase a preguntar por qué no lo había hecho todavía.

—No es eso —replicó Harry, siguiéndolo con pisotones que daba como protesta, igual que un niño pequeño, cuando sólo eran ellos dos. Siempre lo había hecho—, ya te dije que Draco no viajó este año porque dice que va a alguna parte pronto, entonces pasó bastante tiempo en casa de Pansy...

—Y tú estuviste _encantado_ de que estuviese cruzando la calle, te la pasaste encima de ellos y te olvidaste de venir —lo cortó, con un gesto vago, en cuanto llegaron a su destino. Se dio la vuelta, apoyándose en el fregadero, para encontrar a Harry boqueando y gesticulando, en un intento vano de dar con una explicación convincente.

—No es eso —insistió, pero Ron lo conocía lo bastante bien para saber que, si se quedaba en silencio y se limitaba a mirarlo, el muchacho se delataría por sí solo. Lo escuchó resoplar, seguido de un infantil sonido de exasperación—, Pansy y yo estábamos preocupados de que él volviese a...

—A portarse como en los primeros meses del año —asintió. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba; además, había sido uno de los temas del único par de cartas que intercambiaron desde el comienzo del verano—. ¿Lo hizo?

Harry parpadeó, como si la idea de que _él_ preguntase por el estado de Draco Malfoy, lo hubiese sacado de balance. _Bueno, ya qué. _Ron se había resignado hace tiempo a que no podía _sólo_ sacarlo de su vida, sin quedarse sin mejor amigo (y se negaba a hacerlo). Y culpable de lo que fuese o no, también se habría asustado si se hubiesen llevado a uno de sus padres de pronto y nadie le avisaba.

Una vez, en segundo, Hannah Abbot —_Ann_, le decía él—, le comentó que, si no le gustaba que alguien dijese que su familia era pobre, él no debía usar _nada_ en contra de las familias de las otras personas, porque lo sentían igual, _fuese lo que fuese_. Intentaba recordarlo cuando Malfoy era insoportable o, _como ese verano_, arrastraba a su mejor amigo lejos. No siempre le funcionaba, pero la intención contaba.

Lo vio negar con ganas.

—Está mucho mejor, volvió a inventar cuentos para Pansy, está entrenando a Lep, visitó la casa de su tía, a Snape, trajo algunas cosas de...—Harry tenía una sonrisa vacilante al hablar, como si intentase contenerla, sin verdadero éxito, y no dejaba de moverse, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro y acomodando las manos.

—Y tú estás _encandilado_ con él —sentenció Ron, porque bien, _sí_, que era un amigo cercano de _su_ mejor amigo, y tenía que _aguantárselo_, pero tampoco quería ni necesitaba oír el reporte completo de las actividades de Malfoy desde el comienzo del verano, que estaba muy seguro de que Harry podía darle, si le dejaba continuar.

Emitió un débil sonido de queja al ser interrumpido, cruzándose de brazos. Ron volvió sobre sus pasos para salir de la cocina. Las voces de las madres de ambos, ahora unidas a las de James Potter y Arthur Weasley, se oían desde uno de los estrechos pasillos laterales, en una improvisada salita que Molly montaba para las visitas de los Potter, en particular.

Escuchó enseguida los pasos de Harry detrás de él, camino a las escaleras.

—¡Yo no estoy...!

—¡Harry, amor, ven un momento! —destacó la voz de Lily, por encima de los demás adultos, que se callaron entre sí para dejar a la mujer comunicarse con su hijo— ¡llegó una carta para ti!

No había completado la frase, cuando Ron estaba al pie de la escalera y su mejor amigo ya iba a mitad del trayecto hacia la salita de reunión de los mayores, corriendo y pidiéndole que se la diese. Él sacudió la cabeza y decidió avanzar por su cuenta. Hubo unos murmullos más allá, lo que le sonaba a preguntas de algún tipo, un ruido sordo, pasos acelerados por las escaleras.

Ya estaba tirado boca abajo en una de las camas que se apilaban junto a las paredes, para hacerle espacio a los gemelos, y a Harry, cuando estaba por ahí también, en el momento en que oyó el estruendo de la puerta al abrirse de golpe. No le sorprendió que un peso repentino cayese sobre su colchón, los hiciese rebotar a los dos, y de pronto, su mejor amigo estuviese a un lado de él, con un sobre abierto sin cuidado en una mano, una carta arrugada en la otra, y una sonrisa que sólo asociaba a una causa.

_Malfoy._

Rodó los ojos y se tumbó de lado, preparándose mentalmente para la avalancha de _MALFOYMALFOYMALFOYMALFOY_ en que se convertía el otro chico, en los momentos más absurdos. Le hacía pensar en Percy cuando hablaba del Ministerio, Charlie con los dragones, o a los gemelos con una nueva broma. O peor: a Ginny, cuando alguien le preguntaba sobre el propio Harry.

Él, por una vez, se limitó a enseñarle la carta y ocultar la sonrisa en el papel. Ron no tenía ganas de ponerse a descifrar lo que ponía la escritura pomposa y estilizada que se presentaba allí, pero, para su sorpresa, el texto no era tan largo como cabría esperarse, y Malfoy había resaltado un trozo, encerrándolo en una cuadrado de tinta azul, que tenía una fecha, lugar y hora. Y conocía bien los tres.

Oh, no, ¿era en serio?

_¿Ni siquiera en el Mundial de Quidditch iba a estar libre de Malfoy?_

Ron se echó hacia atrás, para quedar recostado de espaldas, extendió los brazos a sus costados, y soltó un resoplido largo y exasperado. Junto a él, Harry no paraba de mover los pies mientras releía —o terminaba de leer— el contenido de la carta, más allá del punto de encuentro. Al parecer, estaba resuelto el misterio de por qué Malfoy no había viajado y hacia dónde iría.

Y él, de nuevo, tendría que resignarse a esa inevitable presencia que conllevaba ser el mejor amigo de Harry Potter. Sólo para sí mismo, reconocería que a esas alturas, ya le resultaba _un poco _difícil imaginarse a uno sin el otro.

—_0—_

Lo que Ron recordaba de la mañana en que salieron hacia el punto del traslador que consiguieron para ir hasta el lugar del Mundial, era que tenía sueño. _Demasiado sueño_. La noche anterior, con Harry en la cama de al lado, que arrimaron hasta dejar pegada a la suya, hablaron de todo lo que se les pasaba por la cabeza, mientras se intercambiaban las cartas que Hermione les había enviado con postales muggles de un viaje con sus padres, que a ambos les resultaban de lo más interesantes —a él más que a su amigo, incluso—, porque las imágenes no se movían, ¿por qué _no_ se movían? ¿Qué sentido tenía, entonces? Pero era bonitas, y los mensajes de la chica los hicieron reír a los dos.

Estaba tambaleándose del cansancio cuando alcanzaron la colina, con un par de trasladores de lo más extraños; una bota raída, una moneda de plata, un collar de perlas. Sabía que su padre y un compañero de trabajo de este, localizaron unos, y James Potter, en calidad de Auror Jefe, buscó otro, para que pudiesen viajar con mayor comodidad por ser un grupo grande, desde que Sirius y Remus se les unieron alrededor de medianoche, con un griterío —de parte del primero solamente— para que los dejasen dormir en La Madriguera.

No estuvo muy seguro de lo que pasaba a su alrededor hasta que se toparon con el compañero de su padre, y detrás de este, Cedric Diggory. Y él, como todo buen Hufflepuff que aspirase a ser Prefecto en quinto, conocía a Cedric.

—¡Mira, mira, es él, es quien te dije! ¡Cedric! —jaloneó a Harry en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, y sin preocuparse porque este se echara a reír y se burlase de su emoción, corrió hacia el muchacho mayor, comenzando a dar tumbos alrededor de él, saludarlo, preguntarle por sus vacaciones.

Cedric era, más que sólo un Prefecto, quien se encargaba de pedir los bocadillos de media tarde a los elfos, el que revisaba las chimeneas en invierno en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, calmaba a los primeros años que lloraban por extrañar sus hogares, y se prestaba para explicar algunas lecciones básicas a los que tuviesen cara de andar perdidos, los fines de semana. Ron le debía un par de buenas notas; no iba a negarlo.

Así como los Gryffindor podían sentirse orgullosos del director Dumbledore y McGonagall, los Slytherin tenían a Snape para mantener su mala imagen, y ellos tenían a Cedric. Y a Sprout, aunque en un grado completamente diferente, porque era la profesora que más los consentía.

Quizás por la expresión que tenía —y prefirió no saber cuál era—, su madre dejó que tomase el mismo traslador que Cedric y su padre, y arrastrase a Harry con él, incluyéndolo sin ningún aviso en su plática con el Prefecto. Sonreía cuando vio a los dos presentarse y estrecharse las manos; un momento más tarde, eran jalados por la fuerza de la magia que los llevaba al punto de encuentro del Mundial, arrojados en un vórtice, y él se sentía perdido hasta que parpadeó y encontró al resto de sus familiares en los alrededores.

Su madre y Lily comenzaron a organizarlos, porque iban a montar las tiendas mágicas primero, y eran demasiados para permitir que se dispersaran en medio de la multitud que ya debía llevar horas ahí, dada la forma en que se veían hileras de tiendas de otros magos, algunas incluso con banderines y escudos de familias sangrepura, como si todavía estuviesen en el siglo en que aquello tenía un mínimo de relevancia para alguien más que ellos.

Ron estaba más que contento de sentarse en el césped un rato, con Harry, los gemelos y Ginny, y ver a sus madres y Remus acomodar todo, mientras James y Sirius se perdían en busca de comida, y Arthur platicaba con Amos Diggory. Cedric, que por ser el mayor, se suponía que los cuidaba, hizo un truco de magia muggle con una moneda, para deleite de su hermanita y de él, que empezaron a pedir que lo repitiese; Harry no dejaba de reírse de su comportamiento, y tanto Fred como George maquinaban sobre alguno de sus planes que acabaría en desastre _sí o sí_, y en los que optaba por no inmiscuirse.

Aún quedaban unas horas para el partido de la final, por lo que cuando estuvieron listos, pudieron pasar un rato dentro de la tienda, robándose dulces que los adultos sacaron de quién sabe dónde. Estaba instalado en una hamaca que se balanceaba sola, con la boca llena, mientras intentaba explicarle a su mejor amigo por qué estaba claro que Bulgaria iba a ganarle a Irlanda, y cualquiera que dijese lo contrario, no tenía ni la más remota idea de Quidditch, cuando la cortina que cerraba la entrada se hizo a un lado, y se percató de que ahí se avecinaba otra avalancha de _MALFOYMALFOYMALFOY_, desde que Harry giró la cabeza y una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro. _Y adiós a la tranquilidad._

Sirius, que se suponía que salió de nuevo para ir por unas bebidas para los adultos y saludar a Peter, que cubría el evento para _El Profeta_, estaba en la entrada, sin el líquido prometido, con ambas manos presionadas sobre los hombros de un Draco Malfoy que parecía más bien vestido para el Yule, que para un evento deportivo. Pansy Parkinson, que no se quedaba muy lejos con su floreado vestido blanco y zapatos de tacón bajo, se sostenía de uno de sus brazos, y no dejaba de dirigirle miradas curiosas al hombre, como si se preguntase por qué actuaba de ese modo.

—¡Adivinen a quiénes me conseguí en el camino! —gritó Padfoot, en un tono demasiado similar a un ladrido, que para alguien que no supiese de su condición animaga, habría resultado extraño.

—No puedes estar alejando a niños de sus familias...—comenzó Lily, que se apresuró a saludar a ambos con abrazos y besos en la cabeza.

—No vi a nadie importante con quien tuviese que dejarlos o pedir permiso, y me los traje —Sirius se encogió de hombros, dándoles empujones débiles a los dos, para que avanzasen—, tampoco se pueden dejar a unos niños solos por ahí. Míralos, dicen "sangrepura" y "ricos" por todas partes, la pequeña incluso tiene cara de que no sale de su casa.

Y ahí dio inicio a una disputa entre Lily, Molly, Remus y Sirius, que no dejaba de excusarse en vano, guiñándole a su ahijado, quien no tardó en ponerse de pie para ir con sus amigos. Desde la hamaca, todavía atiborrándose de dulces y sin ganas de ser condescendiente en su propia tienda, Ron lo observó tambalearse cuando Pansy se lanzó sobre él a cubrirle las mejillas de besos, como si no se hubiesen visto en décadas, para luego abrazar a Malfoy, que susurró algo, a lo que negó, y después apartó el rostro, dando un vistazo al lugar, hasta reparar en su presencia y la de los gemelos. Saludó con un escueto asentimiento y una expresión apenas fastidiada, antes de ser arrastrado por Harry hacia ellos, y que los dos tomasen asiento en otra hamaca, en la que no podían lucir más fuera de lugar con sus ropas caras y aires de superioridad.

Pansy saludó al resto del clan Weasley con una sonrisa y comenzó a balancear las piernas sobre la hamaca, riéndose por lo bajo. Malfoy no dejaba de mirar de reojo a los adultos que bajaron la voz al hablar de ellos.

—¿A dónde quedó la nana elfina...? —se burló uno de los gemelos, haciendo ademán de apoyarse sobre la espalda de Draco con todo su peso, lo que él esquivó, dejándolo caer a un lado y en el suelo. No tuvo tanta suerte con el otro, que dejó la barbilla sobre su cabeza, a pesar de las quejas que daba.

—¿...o es que se escaparon? —el otro completó, con un ruido ahogado que pretendía ser de pura sorpresa. Malfoy logró apartarlo, al fin, de un manotazo.

—No, vinimos con Jacint —ante sus caras, Pansy les explicó, en voz baja y suave, que se trataba de su hermano mayor—, que debe estar a punto de _cruciar_ a _alguien_, por habernos alejado del punto de encuentro —añadió, subiendo el volumen de ciertas palabras, y girando la cabeza hacia los adultos, a Sirius en particular, que se rio con fuerza. Malfoy rodó los ojos.

—Pansy, Draco, ¿sus madres van a venir? —preguntó Lily después de un momento, intercambiando una mirada con Molly, que él se temía que pasase, porque conocía a ambas lo suficiente para saber que no iban a dejar a unos "niños" solos por ahí.

Los dos negaron a la vez, Pansy más rápido, y Malfoy sin mucho interés.

—Madre opina que el Quidditch es un deporte demasiado brusco y ordinario para una dama —recitó ella, de una forma que advertía de la cantidad de veces que tendría que haberlo escuchado en su vida. Escuchó el bufido incrédulo de Ginny, que se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada—. Vine por mi hermano y Draco, más que nada.

—Mi madre dice más o menos lo mismo —Malfoy se encogió de hombros—, añadiendo que si algún día viene a un Mundial, será porque _yo_ juegue en el.

Fue el turno de Ron de bufar. Harry le dio un codazo, pero Malfoy, en cambio, le dirigió una mirada que parecía decir "sí, es una dramática". Sabía, desde el preciso momento en que contestaron y las mujeres comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas, que no tardarían en convertirse en un grupo _más_ grande.

—¿Y su tienda dónde está, niños? —agregó Molly, en el tono cantarín y dulce con que hablaba a los ajenos a la familia o a sus hijos cuando se comportaban bien. En especial lo primero.

—Sobre eso...—Pansy vio de reojo a su amigo, al tiempo que Malfoy se sacaba un objeto diminuto y cuadrado, de un pálido azul, de un bolsillo, para mostrarlo a los demás.

—Jacint va a estar en serio, _en serio_, molesto —susurró él, frunciéndole el ceño al objeto, como si este fuese el responsable de todos sus males—. Sólo quería ver cómo funcionaba, y se me olvidó regresárselo.

—Ups —la chica formó un puchero, ambos se observaron y se encogieron de hombros a la vez.

Está de más decir que hubo dos nuevos miembros en la tienda del clan Weasley, combinado a la familia Potter y los Merodeadores. Molly no tardó en reabastecerlos de dulces, apartando las manos de sus hijos para que los tres que no lo eran —y Sirius, que comía igual que uno—, cogiesen primeros los suyos.

Cuando un hombre joven se asomó por la cortina de la entrada, con la varita levitando sobre la palma y señalando en una dirección en concreto, igual que una brújula o un Apuntador, Ron estaba escuchando las divagaciones de sus hermanos, porque Malfoy había comprado una bufanda del equipo de Bulgaria, que ahora tenía enroscada en el cuello, e intentaba que un sombrero rojo se le quedase quieto a Harry, quien no dejaba de reír cuando su cabello lo movía de lugar al encresparse de nuevo.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy —murmuró él, estrechando los ojos. El aludido se quedó quieto, el sombrero resbalándose de sus manos y siendo atrapado por el otro—, ¿qué fue lo único que te pedí que _no_ hicieras?

—Que no me moviera de donde nos dejaste —para su gran sorpresa, Malfoy se giró hacia él, con las manos detrás de la espalda y una expresión angelical que nunca le había visto, más que cuando intentaba convencer a un profesor de que lo dejase salirse con la suya en clases.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Me alejé —volvió a susurrar, sin vacilación o titubeo; a pesar de que lucía como un niño reprendido, no agachaba la cabeza ni apartaba los ojos de los del hombre. No podía esperar menos de alguien tan orgulloso.

—¿Y mi hermana?

Oh, así que _ese_ era Jacint Parkinson; apenas podía reconocerlo ya. Ron vio a Malfoy señalar en dirección a Pansy, que estaba sentada en una hamaca e intentaba convencer a Ginny de que se dejase trenzar el cabello. El hombre se relajó al mirarla, y después de comprobar su estado, se acercó al resto de adultos para saludar y disculparse, en un tono más suave que el que utilizó antes, por haber entrado así a su tienda.

—Draco —dijo, tras un momento, haciendo que él volviese a interrumpir su plática con Harry—, ¿te _llevaste_ nuestra tienda?

Malfoy volvió a sacar el objeto de su bolsillo para arrojárselo, y este, que lo atrapó en el aire, continuó hablando con los otros adultos, incluso después de que Pansy se le hubiese acercado para abrazarlo de costado, casi enterrando el rostro en su camisa.

Tampoco podía decir que estuviese sorprendido cuando, alrededor de la hora del partido, el hombre se llevó a los dos, bajo la excusa de que debían poner la tienda en su lugar reservado e ir a los palcos, o se meterían en problemas con otros magos.

—...no querrías ir, son todos socios de la familia y sus hijos...—escuchó que le respondía Malfoy a Harry, que le preguntaba por qué tenía que quedarse allí. Luego se despidieron, y su mejor amigo se tumbó en la misma hamaca que él, robándole la mitad del espacio y un par de chocolates.

Ron emitió un falso sonido de exasperación.

—_Encandilado_ —musitó, sólo para ellos dos, haciendo referencia al tema del día anterior y su comportamiento. Harry resopló y lo ignoró, metiéndose un dulce a la boca, pero no dejó de mirar hacia la entrada por un rato.

Molly y Lily los organizaron, otra vez, cuando se dispusieron a ir al campo. Un bullicio general los recibió nada más poner un pie fuera de la tienda, por lo que comprendió que insistiesen en mantenerlos a todos a la vista, o se habrían perdido entre la multitud.

Sus puestos, como le oyó decir a su padre y repetir mil veces a los gemelos, estaban en un sitio increíble para ver el partido, por lo que apenas llegaron, Ron y Harry se inclinaron sobre la barandilla, con los ojos fijos en el campo. Mientras las personas se acomodaban y preparaban para dar inicio al juego, una figura pequeña y que destacaba por su desordenado cabello castaño, se abrió paso a trompicones hacia ellos.

—Permiso, permiso, ¡disculpen, permiso! ¡Necesito pasar! —Hermione alzaba la voz en un esfuerzo por hacerse oír, para no tener que codear o empujar a nadie, lo que era inútil, porque prácticamente era el único modo de avanzar allí.

La muchacha jadeaba y estaba sudorosa cuando los alcanzó, saludó a Harry con un apretón en la mano, y a él, junto a los otros Weasley, con un movimiento de cabeza, mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

—...perdimos el traslador, y al llegar, los del Ministerio querían saber por qué unos muggles entraron al terreno...—explicaba, con la voz estrangulada—...tuve que testificar que eran mis padres, jamás habría salido de ahí con todo ese procedimiento, de no ser porque no éramos los únicos y fueron algo considerados, pero ellos van a tardar unos minutos más- me dijeron que me adelantara...corrí hasta aquí, uf...¿me perdí de algo? —dio un vistazo alrededor, a tiempo para el comienzo de los espectáculos de presentación. Frunció un poco el ceño después— ¿Y Pans?

Por toda respuesta, Harry apuntó hacia unos palcos de sillones mullidos que estaban en lo alto, a varios metros de ellos. Allí, unas niñas intentaban capturar la atención de Malfoy, que observaba con aparente desinterés el campo. Pansy estaba enganchada a su brazo, dirigiéndole miradas irritadas a las otras dos, mientras su hermano platicaba con unos magos.

—Sangrepuras —Harry se encogió de hombros, como si aquella palabra bastase para encerrar cientos de excusas. Por la expresión de Hermione y su pesado suspiro, supuso que así lo sentían ellos.

—Podrían haberse apartado, si lo hubiesen querido —añadió él, aunque no muy convencido—, no es como que el Mundial sea un buen momento para hablar de trabajo, debe ser aburridísimo…y ellos ni siquiera son adultos todavía.

—Pans me explicó que ese es el punto, comienzan a acostumbrarlos a estos regímenes desde jóvenes, y entonces se concentran en...—Hermione dio comienzo a una serie de protocolos y comparaciones entre sangrepura y la 'aristocracia' mugggle, hasta que el presentador llamó la atención de todos para que vieran la entrada de los equipos. Ron se apresuró a inclinarse más sobre la barandilla, hasta que uno de los gemelos lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló hacia atrás para que volviese a poner los pies en el suelo.

Los duendes de Irlanda no dejaron de lanzar oro falso a la multitud, que todos intentaban atrapar entre risas. Ron incluso simuló comprarle, con un galeón falso, el sombrero a Harry, para después arrebatárselo de improviso y abrirse camino entre sus familiares y amigos en la huida, hasta que las Veelas capturaron su atención y los dos se quedaron inmóviles, sumergidos en un estado de embelesamiento imposible.

—Son muy bonitas —exhaló Harry, que tenía los ojos abiertos de sobremanera y fijos en ellas. Ron asintió, sin encontrar su voz para darle una respuesta más concisa. Después le escuchó hacer un sonido ahogado, y sintió que tiraba de uno de sus brazos—, ¿no crees que se parecen a Draco?

_Y el encanto se rompió._ Ron arrugó la nariz al girar la cabeza hacia su mejor amigo, observándolo como si hubiese enloquecido, y tuviesen que abandonar el partido para llevarlo a San Mungo. Harry lucía como si en verdad esperase su respuesta, que lo considerase al menos, y él pensó que era muestra inequívoca de que el frío de las mazmorras le afectó la cabeza.

—Iugh —fue lo único que soltó. No veía nada en común entre esos hermosos seres y, bueno, _Malfoy_. Harry, con el ceño fruncido en una expresión de profunda concentración, elevó la vista hacia los palcos donde estaban sus otros amigos. Ron hizo lo mismo, sólo para alternar la mirada entre el muchacho rubio y las Veelas, y descubrir que no sólo tenía completa razón en que eran distintos, sino que prefería mil veces observarlas a ellas.

Harry no debió estar tan de acuerdo, porque estuvo girado unos segundos más y percibió una risa silenciosa, antes de que se inclinase sobre la barandilla de nuevo, para presenciar con él el final de la disputa inicial entre las mascotas de los equipos. Cuando las Veelas se apartaron, por la curiosidad, levantó la mirada hacia el palco, pero no encontró nada que pudiese animar a su mejor amigo de esa forma; una vez calmadas las niñas, Malfoy continuaba con los ojos en el campo, e intercambiaba susurros con Pansy, que se inclinaba hacia su asiento, en una postura perfectamente erguida y disimulada.

Se encogió de hombros, le restó importancia, y se dedicó a ver el juego.

—_0—_

—¡...te lo dije! ¡Es que te lo dije, ¿viste?! —le recordaba a Harry, en el medio del barullo de la multitud que pretendía bajar por uno de los lados de las gradas, para salir del estadio a las concentraciones de tiendas en los alrededores—. Era obvio que Bulgaria iba a ganar, sólo había que ver a su equipo, ¡a Krum! Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿puedes creer que Krum no es mucho mayor que nosotros? Bueno, quiero decir, sí, es mayor, pero no _tan_ mayor, dicen que todavía está estudiando, aun así ya lo reclutaron, en realidad es algo muy...

Una risa silenciosa, mal disimulada, lo interrumpió. Frunció el ceño a Hermione, que caminaba al otro lado de Harry.

—Alguien está enamorado —canturreó ella, con una sonrisa dirigida a ninguno en particular. Ron bufó.

—Sólo porque creo que es el mejor jugador que tiene la selección, en este momento, no quiere decir que...

Volvió a quedarse callado, en esa ocasión, cuando se escuchó un plop por delante de ellos, y al instante, una elfina se aparecía frente a ellos, cerrándoles el paso. Enseguida vio que su padre y los gemelos se acercaban, cuestionando si había algún problema. La criatura realizó una profunda reverencia, antes de emitir cualquier palabra.

—A mi amo le complacería que el señor Harry Potter y amigos se acercaran al área reservada del tercer palco del estadio —recitó. Más de una mirada se dirigió a Harry, que parpadeaba y acababa de soltar un "oh", al asentir.

—Harry, muchacho, ¿de quién es? —preguntó Arthur, inclinándose sobre el hombro de este, que lo observó de reojo.

—Es Lía —mencionó, desconcertado ante la falta de reacción de los demás, como si el nombre tuviese que sonarles de algo, al menos a Hermione y él—, la elfina de Draco.

Ron bufó.

—Lo hubieses dicho antes, ¿qué quiere Malfoy? ¿Necesita escoltas para atravesar la multitud? ¿Cree que no puede juntar su presencia con la de los magos normales...?

—Al amo le complacería que el señor Harry Potter y sus amigos se acercaran al palco —repitió, en tono igual de solemne, con los enormes y cristalinos ojos puestos sólo en Harry, que se giró y comenzó a darle explicaciones a Arthur.

Cuando se decidieron a asistir, eran Sirius y Remus, en calidad de guardián y adulto responsable —no hacía falta aclarar quién cumplía cuál función—, los que los acompañaron, moviéndose a contracorriente por detrás de la elfina, hasta alcanzar unas escaleras más estrechas que las generales entre las gradas, que los apartó de la multitud y los desvió en dirección al elegante palco de tonos pálidos. Ron comenzaba a removerse, incómodo de estar en un lugar que a simple vista costaba demasiado para poder imaginar que lo ocupaba, en cuanto llegaron a la parte alta donde había divisado antes a aquellos tres.

—...es, por supuesto, una tontería —escuchó la voz del hermano mayor de Pansy, un momento antes de verlo, con un pie frente al otro para estabilizarse sobre el palo de madera de una escoba, los brazos extendidos para conservar el equilibrio, y la cabeza girada en dirección a los magos con los que conversaba. Luego se dejó caer con gracia, sentado, sobre esta, y balanceó una pierna. Le pareció que se percataba de la llegada de todos, incluso sin haber dado un vistazo en su dirección—. Ahora, si nos permiten, mi hermana y el joven Malfoy tenemos que atender a algunos compañeros de gran importancia.

Por insistencia de Remus, permanecieron a unos pasos de distancia, mientras los magos se despedían de Jacint Parkinson y Malfoy con apretones, y dedicaban inclinaciones a Pansy, que hacía una reverencia corta tras otra, les sonreía dulcemente y agradecía los cumplidos por lo bajo. No les pasaron por un lado al retirarse, con sus hijos detrás, sino que se marcharon por unas escaleras en el extremo opuesto, por las que no tardaron en desaparecer. El hermano de Pansy ya estaba de pie, con la escoba a un lado, cuando se acercaron, y lo vio desordenarle el cabello a Harry, sin fuerza, antes de saludar a Remus y Sirius con un respeto que se mezclaba con diversión, como si se conociesen, pero no quisiese sobrepasar un límite imaginario.

—¿Por qué nos llamaste? —preguntó Harry a Malfoy, que recorrió con la mirada a los que estaban ahí, y esbozó una lenta sonrisa, que sólo tenía, le pareció a él, un destinatario.

—Creo que esto les gustará —puntualizó. Cuando estaba claro que iba a indagar más al respecto, una ráfaga de aire y el sonido fugaz del desplazamiento de la brisa, los hizo volver la cabeza hacia el centro del estadio, desde el que se aproximaba una figura imponente, encima de una escoba.

Llevaba uniforme todavía, jadeaba un poco, pero aun después de la ducha y el descanso que se merecía, Ron hubiese reconocido a Viktor Krum donde fuese. Contempló, boquiabierto, cómo se bajaba de la escoba al alcanzar el palco, y con movimientos que eran menos gráciles y fluidos en tierra que sobre el artículo volador, se aproximaba a Jacint Parkinson, para estrechar su mano e intercambiar un abrazo flojo, con palmadas en el hombro, y un par de palabras en un búlgaro rudo, que no habría sabido distinguir, incluso si conociese algo sobre el idioma.

—La niñita Parkinson —expresó, en un tono igual de duro, y la forma en que se inclinó frente a la muchacha, para sostener su mano y besarle el dorso, resultó, más bien, torpe—. No nos habíamos visto desde que estabas así —indicó, con una altura determinada por su palma en el aire, que no le llegaba ni siquiera al pecho. Pansy se rio.

—No es que ahora esté más alta, a comparación tuya, Viktor.

El jugador pareció tomarlo como algo bueno, porque mostró un amago de sonrisa, que no bastaba para suavizarle el rostro de facciones definidas, y avanzó para detenerse frente a Malfoy. Ron no se podía creer que estuviese escuchándolo felicitarlo por el buen partido y el resultado, y mucho menos que Krum se mostrase complacido de oírlo y estrechase su mano también.

Por la expresión aturdida de Harry, que tenía la mirada puesta en el intercambio, el silbido sorprendido y encantado de Sirius, y el _Remus-sin-palabras_, supuso que no era el único que no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba ahí, justo frente a ellos. Quien no lucía desorientada, aunque no habría sabido decir por qué, era Hermione, que avanzó hacia la otra chica tan pronto como esta le hizo una seña para que se acercase.

—Viktor, Viktor, mira, te quiero presentar a la señorita Hermione Granger, una de mis compañeras en Hogwarts, que también es una de las brujas más inteligentes que he conocido —agregó, con una sonrisa. La aludida intentó reír y reprenderla por exagerada, a lo que la otra sólo negaba. Krum repitió la inclinación y el beso en el dorso, aunque más lento y metódico, y sujetó su mano por unos segundos más de lo que era necesario. Hermione estaba ruborizada cuando lo felicitó por su logro; en esa ocasión, él actuó con mayor modestia.

—Y ellos son compañeros míos —no supo que Malfoy se les había acercado, hasta que lo escuchó detrás de ellos, instándolos a acercarse con débiles empujones en la espalda—, grandes fans tuyos. Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley.

Ron estaba a punto de hiperventilar cuando estrechó la mano del jugador estrella de su selección favorita, que además, había ganado la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Que estuviese ahí, dispuesto a compartir un momento con ellos, en lugar se celebrarlo con su equipo, como cabría esperar, era una fantasía imposible.

Y que los acompañase hasta la tienda, en una conversación tranquila sobre el deporte y cómo fueron los entrenamientos, combinados con su regular asistencia a clases el resto del año, fue suficiente para que presumiese delante de los gemelos por horas, casi tanto como lo hizo el propio Malfoy cuando le preguntaron al respecto.

—Por supuesto que conozco a Krum —replicó sin dudar. Estaban dispersos en las hamacas, las camas y los sillones de la tienda Weasley, ahora que sólo quedaban familia y amigos; Pansy les hacía 'colitas' a los gemelos, que se encontraban sentados en el suelo, frente a ella, intentando molestar a Ginny, Hermione disfrutaba del balanceo constante de la hamaca, Harry y Malfoy compartían un sofá que no tenía aspecto de haber sido pensado para dos personas, cuando podrían estar más cómodos en otros asientos. Bueno, él no era quien para juzgar—, Jacint es varios años mayor, lo ayudó con algunas materias y con la fama que el Quidditch le trajo; no es un chico muy listo, pero es increíble, en serio. Una vez, intentó enseñarle a Pans a jugar, ¿lo recuerdas?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa, a la vez que admiraba su labor en los gemelos, que cantaban que eran 'hermosos' con esos peinados, balanceándose desde donde estaban sentados.

—Me subió a su escoba —explicó ella, cuando se hizo obvio que los demás esperaban algún tipo de detalle—, pero no fui capaz de mantener el equilibrio. Me raspé las rodillas y mi hermano lo regañó, pero nada fue peor que cuando madre nos encontró en el patio. Estaba enojadísima. El pobre Viktor aguantó toda la reprimenda con la cabeza abajo y sin decir ni una palabra; a mí me pareció que era muy listo entonces, porque de haber dicho algo, madre se habría puesto peor.

La idea de una mujer de mediana edad, hogareña, que regañaba a un jugador reconocido a nivel mundial, por un accidente casero con una niña, sin duda, los divirtió a todos.

Permanecieron ahí, ocupando la mitad de la tienda sin reparos, por algunas horas, hasta que Molly comenzó a dar las órdenes de alistarse para ir a la cama, y Jacint, al mismo tiempo y quizás a propósito, decidió ir por los dos adolescentes que tenía bajo su cuidado, dejar que se despidieran de sus amigos, y llevarlos a su propia tienda, que estaba en una sección especial, aislada del bullicio general y con más espacio unas de otras.

Ron no podía dejar de pensar en lo increíble de haber asistido al mundial, y además, haber conversado con un jugador, incluso cuando todos estuvieron acomodándose en las camas y las luces mágicas se apagaban bajo el toque de la varita de Lily o Molly, que advertían, en vano, a Sirius de que lo dejarían afuera si se unía a la celebración alocada que había a unos metros, en la concentración. El hombre se veía con todas las ganas de asistir, a pesar del agarre firme de Remus en uno de sus hombros y las negativas que le susurraba.

Tomó la parte inferior de una litera, se tumbó en el colchón, a admirar la parte de arriba con una sonrisa hasta que el cansancio lo venciese, y llegó a ver a Harry cuando alcanzó la escalerilla que daba hacia la de arriba. También parecía entusiasmado. Rodó los ojos.

—_Encandilado_ —canturreó Ron, sólo por el placer de fastidiarlo un poco, porque, bueno, también era uno de sus deberes en la cláusula de amistad.

Su mejor amigo emitió un sonido de protesta y escuchó el rechinido del colchón, cuando se movió sobre este. Un momento más tarde, una cabellera desordenada se asomaba por un costado de la litera, cabeza abajo y ahora sin los lentes.

—No tanto como tú con Viktor Krum —imitó ese tono burlón, le sacó la lengua, y se reacomodó, sin darle tiempo a idear una respuesta.

Ron boqueó, hasta que se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido idear nada increíble que contrarrestase sus palabras, ahora que Harry ya estaba tendido y listo para dormir. Oh, a veces cómo odiaba ser el mejor amigo de ese tonto.

Pero, de nuevo, era un hecho del que sabía que no se libraría.

* * *

**No, Pandora no es familia de los Malfoy oficialmente. Es un HC que decidí aplicar para esta historia ¿?**

**Por cierto, amo mucho, MUCHO, al Ron fanboy. Me moría de ganas de que también se pusiese así con Cedric, y es que el Cedricbebé también merece amor unu.**

**Doble actualización, de nuevo ;)**


	40. 36 L4

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 4. **_**Harry Potter y el secreto del Lago Negro.**_

* * *

**Capítulo treinta y seis: **_De cuando un emperador muere (y Harry sigue sin darse cuenta)_

—Yo sólo digo, ¿para _qué_ vamos a necesitar ropa de gala? —Harry se encogió de hombros al oírlo—. Si se les ocurre darnos clases de baile, como a los demás sangrepura en sus casas por las vacaciones, le voy a decir a mamá que mejor nos cambie a Ginny y a mí...

—Oye, a mí no me metas —Ginny, desde el otro lado de la banca, en la que él ocupaba el centro, se asomó por un costado de Harry, para mirar con el ceño fruncido a su hermano—, además, ¿a dónde nos van a cambiar? No seas tonto, no te haría mal aprender a bailar, porque por tu físico y tu increíble personalidad, no vas a darle nietos a mamá.

—Curioso, con lo mucho que nos parecemos, Gin —Ron bufó. Ella, al caer en cuenta de ese detalle, enrojeció y se apartó de forma brusca, alejándose del banco en que esperaban a que la multitud que subía al expreso Hogwarts menguase, y tal vez, reunirse con el resto de sus amigos.

En silencio, los dos la vieron mezclarse con un grupo de su edad, cruzada de brazos y apenas dirigiéndole a Ron miradas desagradables por encima del hombro, cada poco tiempo.

—Tal vez no deberías ser tan malo con ella —opinó Harry, dándole un ligero codazo, que se ganó otro bufido.

—¡Pero es que es la verdad! —exclamó él, enseñando las manos en un gesto de clara derrota—. Compañero, dime si no es cierto: tenemos el mismo cabello rojo, la misma piel y la cara pecosa. Y no es que su figura sea muy...femenina —hizo una torpe silueta de mujer en el aire, encogiéndose de hombros después—; no hay gran diferencia entre nosotros, si lo ves así.

—Tiene trece —le recordó, en voz baja.

—Y se cree que es una mujer, tan bonita como mamá Lily —Ron negó con ganas—, yo sólo intento que no se lleve una desilusión más adelante, ¿sabes? Es parte de mi deber como hermano.

Harry lo consideró un momento, hasta estar convencido de que no le veía la lógica.

—Si yo tuviese una hermanita, la trataría mejor.

—Eso dicen todos —señaló, haciendo un gesto vago—, pero Ginny ya es la favorita de Bill y los gemelos, no necesita que yo también la malcríe engañándola.

Rodó los ojos, pero lo dejó estar. Si alguien podía hacer que su mejor amigo fuese más delicado con las chicas, incluida su hermana, esa persona no era él. No es que no lo hubiese intentado lo suficiente ya.

El resto de los Weasley, como de costumbre, formaban un grupo en medio del andén, rodeados de sus pertenencias en carritos antiguos, charlaban con Lily y James, _y Sirius, _por añadidura implícita, que no paraba de echar ojeadas en dirección a ellos y hacerles muecas divertidas, cuando los otros adultos no lo veían y la conversación los hacía desviar la atención de su persona; Harry intentaba no reírse, mas le resultaba imposible, Ron se le unía sin reparos, causando un alboroto desde los bancos y regaños para su padrino, por no tomarse nada en serio, a los que luego se unía James por defenderlo o reírse también de sus bromas. Esas mujeres no perdonaban nada.

Hermione fue la siguiente en llegar, caminando por delante de sus padres muggles, que siempre tenían aspecto de encontrarse interesados y desorientados a la vez, cuando tenían contacto con el mundo mágico, y charlando con ellos sin cesar. Besó las mejillas de ambos, antes de dejarlos atrás, siendo recibidos por Molly y Lily, más que entusiasmadas de conocer a los padres de la muchacha, y un Arthur fascinado por el mundo muggle y la oportunidad de conversar al respecto con ellos.

Se sentó al otro lado de Harry, donde estuvo Ginny unos momentos atrás, y los saludó entre abrazos y jalones, que casi los derriban del banco que ocupaban y se ganaron algunos quejidos de Ron, a pesar de que fue el que menos afecto recibió. O tal vez se debía a ese hecho.

Todavía estaba hablándoles de un sitio extraño —o bastante normal y famoso entre muggles, por la manera en que lo describía, al menos—, al que fue con sus padres durante los últimos días del verano, cuando un torbellino de color y movimiento pasó por un lado y un peso repentino se abalanzaba sobre ellos, tirándolos, como Harry debía saber que pasaría, del banco.

Pansy, incluso después de tumbarlos a los tres en un abrazo inesperado y convertirlos en un enredo adolorido de extremidades, lucía impecable en el vestido de ese día, que al igual que su cabello, estaba tal y como le correspondía. Si no hubiese sido porque, al derribarlos, quedó sentada encima de ellos, ni siquiera habría dado muestra de ser la razón de que estuviesen tirados en el piso.

Sonreía de forma deslumbrante y agitaba un pergamino desvencijado, de bordes arruinados por la corrosión, en el aire.

—Adivinen qué descubrí.

—Hola a ti también —musitó Harry, el más lastimado por la caída, ya que sus amigos estaban prácticamente encima de él por haber ocupado el puesto del centro. Sentía latigazos de dolor en la espalda cuando se acomodaron para sentarse; por detrás de Pansy, Jacint se acercó, la sujetó por debajo de los brazos, y la alzó sin la menor dificultad, dejándola de pie y en perfecto estado, como si pesase menos que una pluma.

Tuvo que enfrentarse al desorden que Jacint hacía con su cabello, contestar a los saludos y alguna que otra pregunta sobre materiales escolares y asuntos de menor importancia, antes de que fuese arrastrado de nuevo al grupo de los adultos, a los que prosiguió a saludar de un modo más formal.

La muchacha retomó la palabra en cuanto volvieron a quedarse solos, sentándose con los tobillos cruzados en el banco que antes les pertenecía, lo que le ganó un par de miradas ceñudas por haberse aprovechado, quizás de forma inconsciente, de la situación.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry, que no tenía ganas de quejarse por la efusividad de la llegada de su amiga. Sólo quería un puesto en el banco y que la espalda dejase de dolerle.

Por la manera en que amplió su sonrisa, le quedó claro que era justo la pregunta que se esperaba que hiciese. Volvió a sacudir el pergamino, como si todas las respuestas del universo mágico pudiesen hallarse en ese trozo de papel, y empezó a desplegarlo sobre una de sus rodillas, girado hacia ellos, de modo que pudiesen ver el contenido.

—Esto es lo que encontré en un viejo registro y responde a algo que me imaginaba el año pasado —mencionó, señalando una línea con nombres. Los tres se acercaron para detallar de qué se trataba—, Abraxas Malfoy, el padre de mi tío Lucius, tenía una prima menor, que se casó con un Burke —apuntó, con el índice, otra área de nombres; sólo entonces Harry comprendió que se trataba de un complicado entramado de un árbol genealógico sangrepura—. Tuvo una hija, llamada Pandora, que tiempo después se casó con un Lovegood...

—Y nació Lunática —completó Hermione por ella, en voz baja, arrebatándole el pergamino para examinarlo, con ávido interés, repasando las líneas brillantes de complejos símbolos, la caligrafía pomposa y estilizada, incluso las imágenes móviles de los familiares. No se le ocurrió, hasta un momento más tarde, que debía ser la primera vez que tenía entre las manos uno de esos; él ya había visto varios de la familia Potter y los Black.

Pansy asintió, más que complacida con el curioso descubrimiento.

—Son...—Ron hizo una pausa, ceño fruncido en una expresión de concentración, que rara vez le veía más que en los juegos de ajedrez—, ¿primos terceros? ¿Cuartos, lejanos? ¿Hay un nombre para eso?

—Algo así —ella le restó importancia con un gesto—, estas cosas de relaciones sanguíneas son importantes para todos los sangrepura, claro, pero a la larga, la mayoría de nosotros somos más o menos primos, así que tampoco es una gran diferencia. Ya me había dado cuenta de que se parecía a Draco, ¿ves? Esto prueba que lo que te dije es verdad.

Harry parpadeó. Hermione continuaba revisando el árbol genealógico con gran interés, susurrando para sí misma, y Ron lucía un poco más perdido que de costumbre.

—¿Qué cosa?

Pansy chasqueó los dedos.

—Que Luna Lovegood debe ser el corresponsal secreto de Draco, por supuesto —sin esperar una respuesta, como si el distante lazo de sangre fuese más que prueba suficiente e irrefutable del hecho, se inclinó hacia Hermione para explicarle sobre los árboles sangrepura y ofrecerse a mostrarle el de los Parkinson, que tenía relación a más de la mitad de las familias sangrepura más reconocidas del país.

Él no creía que algo como eso pudiese influenciar en las notas que Draco recibía desde segundo año. De hecho, si no fuese porque sabía que el niño-que-brillaba tenía que aprenderse el árbol genealógico de memoria, habría creído que ni siquiera sería consciente de que existía un tipo de relación entre ellos. Aun así, dejó que las chicas continuasen con sus divagaciones, sobre otros temas más complejos de familias, linajes y costumbres, que a él le interesaban poco o nada.

El primer llamado al expreso sonó. Dio un vistazo alrededor, consternado por una ausencia que no se esperaba, y una parte de él se relajó cuando localizó un par de cabelleras rubias, muy claras, entre la multitud, acercándose al grupo variado que constituían sus familiares y amigos. Nunca había visto a Narcissa Malfoy —o a su hijo, para el caso—, obligada a interactuar con muggles, así que cuando notó que Molly los presentaba a los padres de Hermione, prestó atención a su reacción; la mujer saludó con gesto cortés, mas no ofreció su mano enguantada ni se acercó más de lo debido, mientras que Draco les dirigió un gesto de cabeza a manera de reconocimiento, e hizo ademán de huir en dirección a Sirius.

Por haberse fijado en la manera en que actuaban, perdió la oportunidad de ser el primero en acercarse, y Pansy se le adelantó, echando a correr, lanzándose a los brazos de su mejor amigo, colgándose del cuello de este y dejándose balancear en el aire, pues comenzaba a quedarse varios centímetros por debajo de él, incluso con los tacones que ahora le añadía a sus zapatillas.

Pansy, claro, luego lo arrastró hacia ellos, para que cada uno lo saludase también. Hermione le estrechó la mano, sin gran protocolo, y Ron hizo un gesto de cabeza, que recibió la misma respuesta silenciosa y escueta. Él consideró que era un buen avance.

Quedó frente a Harry al final. Su amiga acababa de soltarle, después de plantarle un delicado beso en la mejilla, y hablaba de quién sabe qué con Hermione, de nuevo.

Por alguna razón, sintió la necesidad de apartar la vista, y cambió su peso de un pie al otro, bajo la mirada de Draco. Estaba por meterse las manos a los bolsillos, sólo para tener algo que hacer, cuando escuchó un sonido de aleteo y sintió un tacto rugoso contra la mejilla. Alzó la cabeza, otra vez, para encontrarse con Lep, que usaba las orejas para volar a la misma altura de su rostro, y le lamió la cara. Harry se rio al estirar los brazos hacia el conejo, para arrullarlo entre estos. Fue como si, de pronto, una tensión que no sabía que existía se hubiese disuelto en medio de los dos.

Draco ladeó la cabeza, una media sonrisa haciéndose presente al apuntar al conejo.

—¿No lo quieres adoptar por una temporada? Ya no lo soporto —Harry emitió un sonido ahogado, apretando más a la criatura contra sí, y simuló murmurarle frases dulces de consuelo.

—No digas eso frente al pobre —lo reprendió, bajándole las orejas con cuidado, y maravillado, como si fuese la primera vez, cuando notó que el pelaje le cambiaba a uno negro y crespo bajo su contacto. Adoraba cuando lo hacía, lo que, probablemente, era la razón de que continuase llevándolo a cabo.

Draco rodó los ojos y se vio arrastrado, _otra vez_, por la ola de alegría que era Pansy, que deslizó su brazo por debajo de uno de él, y los instó a volver con sus familias, para atravesar el desfile de despedidas y buenos deseos, que quisieran o no, tendrían que pasar antes de subirse al tren.

El segundo llamado sonó momentos más tarde, cuando Harry estaba atrapado en el abrazo de su padrino, que se rehusaba a dejarlo con Lily o James, y dramatizaba sobre "dejar a su cachorro en las garras de los magos de mente cerrada", de acuerdo a él. La mujer comenzó otra regañina, que lo liberó de su agarre y lo hizo pasar al abrazo brusco y feroz de su padre, que no dejó de sacudirlo, intentar provocarle cosquillas, y hacerle prometer que, aunque no haría nada que él hubiese hecho, tampoco haría algo que él _no_ hubiese hecho. Pensó, divertido, que aquella lógica no le dejaba un gran rango de acción.

Cuando estaba por alejarse, detrás de sus amigos, que estaban dispuestos a ir con los gemelos Weasley, a buscar un compartimiento que pudiese ser sólo para ellos, escuchó un llamado que lo hizo girar el rostro. Jacint acababa de ponerse de cuclillas, lo que lo dejaba un poco por debajo de él, y le hizo un gesto para pedirle que se acercase.

—Harry, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? —preguntó, con un vistazo por encima de su hombro, que hizo que el muchacho frunciese el ceño y le recordase que tenía que abordar el expreso. Él chasqueó la lengua y sacudió una mano, mientras que, con la otra, se sacó un sobre sellado de la chaqueta— ¿puedes entregar esto a Minerva McGonagall, por mí, por favor?

Él arqueó las cejas al recibirlo.

—¿La subdirectora? —Jacint asintió— ¿por qué?

El hombre le dirigió una mirada que, supuso, pretendía advertirle de no hacer más preguntas. Resopló en respuesta.

—Es importante —fue lo que dijo, en cambio, en un tono incluso más bajo. Volvía a ver hacia un punto más allá de Harry, el expreso hacía otro llamado—, te lo estoy pidiendo como amigo, vamos, anda. Por favor, Harry.

Con una fingida exasperación, se lo guardó en un bolsillo. El otro rodó los ojos, una débil sonrisa dibujándose en su cara.

—Pero no suelo verla, ni estar cerca de ella, a menos que tenga _Transformaciones_.

—Está bien mientras se lo des antes de octubre —cuando le aseguró que lo haría, el hombre se puso de pie, le rodeó los hombros en un abrazo flojo, y le deseó un buen comienzo de año escolar, a lo que agradeció, antes de tener que correr hacia el tren, abriéndose paso entre los que intentaban dar con un buen lugar.

Se inclinó por una de las ventanas, para despedirse de sus padres y Sirius, que corrió una distancia considerable como Padfoot, detrás del tren, antes de detenerse por la falta de aliento, sentarse y ladrar hacia él.

No le fue difícil dar con el compartimiento que eligieron sus amigos, en especial porque uno de los gemelos fingía cerrarle el paso a un grupo de primer año, cobrándole la entrada con dulces baratos, mientras Hermione lo reprendía e intentaba apartarlo del camino, diciéndole a los más pequeños que no le hiciesen caso porque, según ella, estaba loco. Los niños se reían cuando lograron continuar la búsqueda de compartimientos; para entonces, la chica lidiaba con ambos gemelos, que se quejaban de quedarse sin dulces por su culpa, y Harry se escabulló dentro del compartimiento.

En el interior, Ron todavía batallaba para hacer encajar una pieza entre los puestos de los baúles, una especie de bolsa, y Pansy, de pie detrás de él, se ofrecía a pedirle a uno de sus elfos domésticos que lo hiciese en su lugar, pero, claro, era demasiado orgulloso para permitirlo. Ginny incluso se burlaba de su hermano y los vanos intentos de acomodarse. Más allá, Draco ya se había hecho con el puesto que tanto le gustaba, junto a la ventana, y Harry se sentó a un lado, regresándole a su conejo mágico, sólo para descubrir que este olisqueaba a su dueño y luego se subía a su regazo, acurrucándose. Ya que no quería moverlo, se dedicó a acariciarle entre las orejas.

Les llevó algunos minutos acomodarse por completo en el compartimiento, varias pláticas distintas a la vez no tardaron en llenar el lugar, los paisajes cambiaban al otro lado del cristal. Por experiencia de tres viajes más como aquel, sabía que debían ir, más o menos, a mitad de camino, cuando Pansy insistió en pedir un cuento de Draco, como si aún fuesen niños, y este fingió ignorarla, hasta que tuvo entre las manos una barra de chocolate de la señora del carrito que iba de arriba a abajo por el pasillo.

—Weasley, cierra la cortina —señaló sin precisión, Ron bufó, así que fue uno de los gemelos el que le hizo el favor de correr la tela y cubrir la puerta, para que nadie viese dentro del compartimiento. Draco se había puesto de pie en el centro, el chocolate ahora guardado en uno de sus bolsillos, y giraba sobre su eje, de manera que parecía recorrer a cada uno con la mirada y considerar un asunto "serio", al mismo tiempo que hacía una especie de conteo silencioso con los dedos.

—Anda —insistió la muchacha, con un puchero, balanceándose en el asiento. Él esbozó un amago de sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza.

—No se supone que deba decirles esto —empezó, haciendo gestos amplios con los brazos, con los que les pedía que hiciesen silencio.

—Me agrada cuando...

—...empieza como si fuesen un secreto —los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron con sonrisas idénticas, inclinándose hacia adelante para prestar atención, cuando Pansy les chistó para callarlos.

—Es algo que se ha guardado por mucho, mucho tiempo —siguió, sólo cuando notó que tenía la completa atención del 'público'—, en un sitio no muy lejos de aquí, existía un emperador.

_Este emperador era un hombre viejo, muy viejo, al que ya le costaba un poco respirar —_simuló una respiración pesada e irregular, dificultosa, como si hubiese corrido una gran distancia e intentase recuperarse de inmediato_—, y que tenía que andar lento —_con una mano en la espalda, imitó el andar tambaleante de un anciano, arrancándole algunas risas al resto. Después se enderezó y chasqueó los dedos_—. Era tan, pero tan viejo, que nadie se explicaba en el país cómo es que seguía vivo._

_Era muy sencillo, en realidad: este emperador provenía de un largo linaje de magos, que mantenían ocultas sus habilidades a los ojos de los muggles, para evitar la envidia entre estos y los países vecinos. Al no haber tenido descendencia jamás, continuaba reinando, aun mucho después de lo que lo hubiese hecho un humano corriente en su posición._

_El país que gobernaba era próspero, su gente muy feliz y agradecida con el emperador —_aseguró, caminando hacia la ventana, a la que le dio la espalda para apoyarse en la superficie de esta_—. Pero, aunque todo parecía muy bueno, él era un tipo solitario, que se pasaba los días encargándose de su pueblo y criando dragones miniatura, que a nadie le podía mostrar, sin revelar el uso de su magia._

_Entonces, un día, al emperador se le ocurrió que alguien más tendría que existir que fuese como él, ¿cierto? Si su padre poseía magia, y el padre de este antes de él, y el de este otro incluso antes, era imposible que nadie más la tuviese. Así que investigó, investigó, investigó —_con las manos, fingió revisar documentos y pasar de un pergamino a otro_—, y cuando creyó dar con una zona mágica, envió un equipo hacia allí, que buscó, buscó, buscó —_apoyó un pie en uno de los asientos, flexionando la pierna, y de un impulso, se subió a este. Caminó tambaleándose, saltando y trastabillando por detrás de Harry, Pansy y Ginny, apoyándose de a momentos en la pared del compartimiento, o en sus cabezas, y bajó con un salto al otro lado, una vez que alcanzó el extremo en el que estaba la puerta que daba al pasillo.

_Cuando el equipo volvió con noticias, le hablaron de un lugar, en la parte más alta de una montaña, en que el sol tocaba el piso, y los rayos salían despedidos en todas direcciones —_mientras hablaba, sacó un espejo del bolso de mano de Pansy, y lo acomodó en el ángulo exacto para que reflejase la luz de la ventana sobre ellos, moviéndolo para proyectarla hacia todos. Luego lo guardó y recapturó su atención con otro gesto amplio_—, pero eso no fue lo mejor. No, no fue lo que les llamó la atención._

_En esa montaña, no había casas, ni una comunidad, según decían los que vivían en los alrededores. Pero desde que comenzaba, había un camino de flores —_explicó, comenzando a avanzar de un lado del compartimiento al contrario, con un pie frente al otro, en perfecto equilibro_—; era largo y parecía antinatural que fuese tan recto de a ratos, y girase de improviso, e incluso se perdía, en algunas partes. El equipo del emperador, que eran tipos muy listos, siguieron las flores para ver qué había más allá —_puntualizó, girándose al haber alcanzado, de nuevo, la ventana, en la que presionó las palmas, dándole la espalda.

_Al otro lado del camino de flores, había una muchacha. Una chica preciosa, delicada como todos los capullos que se encontraron en el trayecto, con los ojos y cabello del mismo color de las flores, que le nacían en los pies descalzos, y caían por donde pasaba, dejadas atrás sin intención —_de repente, se puso más serio, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, con aire pensativo_—. Cuando el emperador supo de esto, les preguntó por esa muchacha especial que dejaba flores por donde caminaba._

_Sucede que, aunque le invitaron a presentarse ante él, la muchacha tenía miedo, porque nunca había salido de su montaña; ella decía —_aquí, prosiguió con un tono suave, una imitación de una voz de mujer, que a decir verdad, le salía mejor que a él con Trelawney_—: "esto es todo lo que conozco y todo lo que amo, y espero que su señor lo entienda; si aun así, él quiere verme, que venga"._

_Claro que el emperador no podía abandonar su país —_aclaró, de vuelta a su voz usual_—, así que, al saber que no lograría ir a verla y ella no quería salir, envió al equipo de nuevo, esta vez, con regalos para la hermosa muchacha de las flores._

_Aquel cortejo tomó años, incluso más de los que vivía un humano corriente, lo que le confirmó al emperador que debía tratarse de un ser mágico, como él. Cada mes, le enviaba algo diferente, algo único, algo que, pensaba el emperador, podía demostrar lo mucho que ansiaba conocerla y darle cabida en su vida._

_Él le envió flores de todo tipo, de las que crecían en invernaderos de su castillo —_al pasar frente a Pansy, se inclinó en una profunda reverencia, entregándole un ramo de flores imaginario, que ella pretendió tomar, y se rio_—, y a cambio, ella le enviaba también flores, de pétalos que levitaban y cambiaban de color._

_Él le envió libros de todo tipo, de los que guardaba en su biblioteca personal y a nadie más le daba —_al pasar frente a Hermione, sujetó el libro que esta tenía en el regazo, fingió darle una ojeada, y luego lo regresó a donde estaba_—, y a cambio, ella pedía a los del equipo pergamino y pluma, y le mandaba dibujos de lo que había en la montaña._

_Él le envió dulces de todo tipo, los tradicionales del reino, los que le gustaban de su niñez —_se detuvo frente a Ron, arrebatándole un par de golosinas. Cuando el chico hizo ademán de protestar, le metió uno a la boca sin cuidado, callándolo y haciendo reír a los demás Weasley del compartimiento. Después se comió otro, antes de hablar_—, y a cambio, ella le mandó bayas comestibles, de las que siempre recogía al caminar por su bosque._

_En una ocasión especial, el emperador le envió el que consideraba era el regalo entre regalos, el mejor que pudo haber ideado para ella —_se paró junto al asiento un momento, para llamar a Lep con un gesto, y lo cargó entre sus brazos, acunándolo contra el pecho_—: una criatura viva, que le hiciera compañía, que como ella, comiese, se moviese, y dejase flores a su paso. Era una criatura hecha de magia pura, que siempre la acompañaría y sería completamente suya, y eso, de cierto modo, era lo más lindo que alguien había hecho por ella —_despacio, Draco puso una rodilla en el piso, frente a donde Harry estaba sentado, sobresaltándolo. Dejó a Lep de vuelta en su regazo y le sujetó las manos, para colocarlas sobre el pelaje terso del conejo, que enseguida cambió al negro y enredado en que se convertía por su contacto. Sentía que la cara le ardía cuando lo vio guiñar y ponerse de pie, más que dispuesto a proseguir con la historia; no habría sabido a qué atribuir su corazón desembocado, aunque lo intentase justificar en vano.

_Pero fue la única vez que ella no le mandó nada a cambio —_continuó, uniendo las manos por detrás de la espalda, ahora de pie en medio del compartimiento y frente a todos los demás_—. Más que enojado, el emperador estaba triste. Muy triste. Con cada regalo, él creyó que establecían una conexión especial, que le abría las puertas a su mundo, que se conocían mejor, a pesar de que nunca se hubiesen visto. Al menos, él lo había hecho así, mostrándole todo lo que apreciaba y consideraba bueno en su reino, e incluso usando su propia magia para que no estuviese sola nunca más._

_Y después de un tiempo, sin que el equipo, en su ir y venir, recibiese un tipo de respuesta, el emperador murió —_agachó la cabeza, en un gesto de pésame. Habría jurado que escuchó a Pansy gimotear—_. Él se fue a un mundo diferente, sin obtener una respuesta a su amor. Pero no crean que ese es el final de la historia —_añadió de improviso, con una pequeña sonrisa.

_Dice la leyenda que hubo una gran ceremonia, en la que el pueblo conmemoraría a su emperador, que reinó por muchísimo tiempo, con sabiduría, y no dejó ningún heredero que pudiese seguir sus pasos. Fue casi una fiesta, como él hubiese querido, porque se sentía mal de ver a llorar a alguien. Hubo música, muchos colores, decoraciones elegantes, y en medio de todo esto, un camino de flores aparecía, como salido de la nada —_con las manos, trazó un sendero en el aire, que iba desde un lado del compartimiento al otro.

_Eran las flores más hermosas que el pueblo hubiese visto alguna vez, de pétalos resplandecientes, que se sacudían a la más mínima brisa, de todos los colores posibles. Y pronto descubrieron que estas aparecían por donde pisaba una mujer, de aspecto igual de increíble, que cargaba a una criatura pequeña y vivaz entre los brazos —_con un asentimiento, se enderezó.

_Tal vez, cuando ella superó su miedo, ya era muy tarde para estar juntos, pero decidió darle un último regalo, algo que esperaba que él pudiese apreciar, allí a donde van las personas que amamos cuando las hemos perdido. Ella llenó de flores su palacio. De todas y cada una de las flores que le hubiese dado en vida, si hubiese tenido el valor de acercarse antes, y decirle que adoraba a la persona que había conocido, a través de esos intercambios._

_Pero, de nuevo, ya era muy tarde para esto —_los recorrió con la mirada uno a uno, como si buscase una reacción que le complaciera más que el resto_—. Y esa es la historia del palacio de las flores, en el que año tras año, nacen nuevas especies, y siempre reinan buenos señores _—finalizó, con una reverencia ligera.

Pansy tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas cuando aplaudió. Hermione emitía un débil quejido, no tan lejos del llanto. Ginny tenía los labios entreabiertos, y los gemelos intercambiaban miradas extrañas, callados, de forma inusual. Ron, en cambio, arrugó la nariz.

—¿Por qué no puedes contar una historia normal y de final feliz? —preguntó, con cierto retintín en la voz. Draco giró la cabeza, con gesto altivo.

—Pans adora las historias de amor —indicó, pero Harry se percató, tras unos segundos, de que tenía los ojos puestos en él, a la espera de su reacción. Le sonrió.

—Es muy linda —admitió, en voz baja—; lástima que no terminan juntos.

—Mientras más se quieren, más probable es que no terminen juntos —se encogió de hombros—, eso dice Nym. Ella sí sabe de estas cosas.

—Oh, ¿no lo dirás...

—...por ti mismo? —los gemelos argumentaron, poniéndose de pie para rodearlo, de ese modo en que pretendían cuando querían acorralarlo respecto a un tema, en cuanto se recuperaron de lo que, quizás, era el aturdimiento.

—No sé de qué están hablando —Draco elevó el mentón e hizo ademán de volver a ocupar su asiento, pero ellos le sujetaron un brazo cada uno y lo dejaron inmovilizado donde estaba, sacándole un bufido.

—¿El pequeño dragón...

—...se ha enamorado? —el aludido rodó los ojos, ignorando la pregunta con maestría.

—Bueno, no es que sea una sorpresa...

—...porque siempre supimos que este día llegaría...

—...y que tendríamos que decirte...

—...que no es culpa de Harry no darse cuenta —asintieron con expresiones idénticas de entendimiento, pasándole los brazos por encima de los hombros, por lo que quedó atrapado en medio de ambos.

—¿Que yo no me doy cuenta de qué? —inquirió, ladeando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño, al intentar entender de qué se perdía. Los gemelos emitieron suspiros dramáticos de resignación y zarandearon a Draco.

—¡A eso nos referimos! —exclamaron al unísono, con un fingido tono dolido, que se hizo real cuando protestaron porque él se escabulló fuera de su agarre y volvió a sentarse, haciendo oídos sordos del resto de insinuaciones, al menos, hasta que mencionaron la flor que le colgaba del cuello, en relación a la historia que se acababa de inventar.

—¿Qué flor? —cuestionó Hermione, inclinándose hacia adelante, como si buscase el objeto a simple vista.

—Draco tiene una flor en una bolita de cristal...

—...que combina con una que tiene nuestro Harry...

—...y obviamente no es casualidad...

—...no, claro que no lo es, Fred.

—Eso es algo que los dos sabemos, ¿verdad que sí, George? —de nuevo, asentimientos sincronizados.

Ante su mirada insistente, fue Harry el que se sacó el colgante con la flor de la promesa, que por lo general, no se quitaba más que para ducharse o dormir, y se lo enseñó. Pansy comenzó a darle una explicación detallada sobre el terrario de los Malfoy, la función de las promesas, y la tradición del inicio de la primavera en que los sangrepura se vestían de blanco y los adultos hacían un ritual. La muchacha le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a los Weasley, que le contaron que su familia no hacía nada de esas cosas antiguas. Ambas parecían decepcionadas.

Harry se percató, aunque no lo mencionó, que Draco se negaba a quitarse su collar para mostrarlo.

—_0—_

Cuando se organizaron en torno a los carruajes, notó que Draco se movía instintivamente hacia lo que tiraba de ellos, las criaturas invisibles, y palpaba una zona de aire, que era donde debía estar la cabeza o el cuello de una. Por la manera en que ladeaba la cabeza después, conteniendo la risa y con la nariz arrugada, supuso que el saludo le era devuelto.

Debió percatarse de que se había quedado rezagado del grupo, que ya ocupaba el carruaje, porque se giró en su dirección, dio un vistazo alrededor, y luego lo llamó a acercarse con una débil sonrisa. Harry vaciló un poco, antes de caminar hacia él.

—Nunca has tocado un thestral, ¿cierto? —en cuanto lo vio negar, le sujetó la mano y lo hizo levantar el brazo—. Ten cuidado, no te asustes, dicen que huelen el miedo, pero son muy amables en realidad.

Él quería, _en serio quería_, concentrarse en la textura irregular, fría, que tenía por debajo de la palma, pero su atención, inevitablemente, era desviada hacia el tacto de la mano que cubría la suya, y la expresión suave de Draco al utilizar la que le quedaba libre, para dar toquecitos a la misma altura, supuso que en uno de los costados del cuello largo.

—Me gustaría poder verlos también —comentó, dando un paso hacia un lado y acariciando la piel extraña que sentía, en donde no veía nada, sólo para tener una excusa para moverse y que lo soltase, o temía que se percatase de que, de pronto, las manos le sudaban y la boca se le secaba.

—Yo espero que nunca tengas que verlos, Harry —musitó él, concentrado en lo que debía ser la cabeza de la criatura mágica, que volvía a tocarlo, por el modo en que vio que se le aplastaba la mejilla y ladeaba el rostro, como si una presión le fuese ejercida allí.

Oírlo decir su nombre lo aturdió, aunque no supo por qué. Aturdido en el buen sentido, si es que existía alguno. Le llevó unos segundos notar por qué lo decía, y apenas atinó a emitir un "ah", sintiéndose terrible sólo por la insinuación.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo más, sin pensar bien en qué, eso estaba claro, cuando escuchó los llamados en el interior del carruaje y unos pasos que se acercaban, pisando sin cuidado las hojas regadas por el suelo. Le dijo a Ron, que lo esperaba adentro, que iba en un minuto, y se dio la vuelta, a tiempo, por mera casualidad, para encontrarse con una niña rubia que no tardó en reconocer como Luna Lovegood, cuando se paró a un lado de Draco, y sin saludar, comenzó a hablarle con esa voz suave que tenía, de un asunto que no comprendió.

Harry pensó que era un buen momento para indagar un poco sobre su parentesco y las sospechas de Pansy sobre el corresponsal, pero antes de que se diese cuenta de qué pasaba, tenían que subir a los carruajes porque era el último llamado que les harían, y los tres buscaban acomodarse entre los asientos. Draco estaba contestándole con unos términos complicados, de lo que creyó identificar como una de las materias optativas que no compartían, y no se percató de la mirada inquisitiva que Pansy le dirigía, o más bien, debió decidir ignorarla por completo, para desagrado de la muchacha, que los observó con los ojos convertidos en dos rendijas por largo rato, hasta que Hermione la distrajo, dando pie a una de sus pláticas infinitas, en las que apenas respiraba.

Ron le hizo una pregunta poco después y el asunto se le olvidó, en medio de las conversaciones del carruaje, que apenas podía contenerlos a todos.

Alcanzaron el banquete, a tiempo para ver la entrada de los de primer año, unas _cosillas_ tan pequeñas que no podía creerse que ellos hubiesen sido de ese modo hasta hace poco, porque estaba convencido de no haber crecido mucho, pero tampoco recordaba ser _así_. Se dispersaron para ir hacia sus mesas y esperaron la agotadora Selección y el discurso que le seguía, antes de dar comienzo a lo que en verdad importaba a los estudiantes mayores: la comida. Al menos, por la expresión de fastidio y desesperación de Ron, que no dejaba de alternar la mirada entre la mesa de profesores, el banquete y él, desde el puesto de Hufflepuff, era lo que a ellos _sí_ les importaba.

Estaba más que satisfecho de empezar la cena cuando el director se puso de pie, con un gesto que sólo podía ser interpretado como que olvidó un detalle, probablemente a propósito, para efectos dramáticos, y se acercó a la parte de al frente, suscitando más de un quejido en aquellos que se lo tomaban lo bastante en serio como para detener su comida por escucharlo. Ni Harry, ni Ron, para el caso, estaban en ese grupo, por lo que recibió una ligera reprimenda de Pansy acerca de la falta de modales, a la que tampoco prestó mucha atención.

Entre bocado y bocado, escuchó a Dumbledore anunciar de un evento importante que tendría lugar ese año, un torneo, escuelas mágicas de otros países, y más asuntos que guardaba con un secretismo falso. Se percató de que Pansy enseguida comenzaba a hablar con otros Slytherin sobre las posibilidades que un intercambio escolar como ese pudiesen presentarle, mientras que Draco apartaba a su conejo del plato de salchichas, de forma distraída, porque tenía los ojos puestos en la mesa de los profesores.

—¿Sabes algo de eso? —preguntó, aunque una parte de él, la que llevaba aún el registro imaginario sobre su compañero, le advertía de que _esa_ era una mirada de que sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

Le sonrió a medias, centrándose de inmediato en su conejo, al que reprendió con un susurro en francés.

—...tal vez —añadió luego, casi para sí mismo. Harry emitió un débil quejido.

—Me corrijo —puntualizó, señalándolo de una forma que pretendía ser acusatoria, con el tenedor, pero por alguna razón, a Draco pareció divertirle más de lo que le amenazaba—: ¿algo de lo que _deba_ preocuparme?

Pero él sonrió más y no le respondió; Harry también sabía lo que aquello significaba.

* * *

**¿Soy sólo yo o Draco tuvo una mega declaración indirecta a Harry, con Lep de por medio en lugar de un anillo? Porque les juro que cuando revisaba el capítulo, eso me pareció xdxd.**

**Este libro tiene cositas importantes para la trama, claro, pero también a los bebés siendo unas bolitas de amor que no saben qué hacer todavía. Ya se imaginarán el tipo de situaciones en que se van a meter ¿?**

**Me preguntaron si escribí los capítulos re dramáticos ¿? de antes con un tipo de música en particular y me quedé en shock, lo siento. Es que LDL lleva más de seis meses terminado en su borrador original y de verdad que no lo recuerdo. Lo que sí puedo decir es que, por lo general, pongo un playlist en aleatorio, así que son casos muy específicos en los que la música me influye directamente, y en ese no lo fue, porque ya tenía la trama en mente y me ahogaba en lágrimas igual al escribir ¿?**

**Esa mención a lo que pueden hacer los chicos en la casa de los gritos, uff. Sin comentarios, pero es una buena observación ¿?**

**¿La verdad? Sí, yo también creo que Narcissa, Lily y Pansy son re fangirls y shippers del Drarry, jAJAJAJA.**

**Sí, sí, los chicos tienen una linda hermandad. Hasta que llega el romance y se ponen torpes, jDJDKDK. Es lo que suele pasar ¿?**

**Siento que he leído un montón hoy y la cabeza me da vueltas, wuuu. Lo dejaré hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias por leer!**

**PD: ¿vieron mi patreeeeon? Tengo uno lindo, lindísimo. Pueden encontrarme como Juniper ;)**


	41. 37 L4

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 4. **_**Harry Potter y el secreto del Lago Negro.**_

* * *

**Capítulo treinta y siete: **_De cuando hay una visita inesperada (para Harry, al menos)_

—...Harry, pst, Harry, Harry, oye, Potter, ¡psst!

Sin abrir los ojos y aún con la cabeza embotada en una bruma densa de sueño, Harry sabía que sólo existía una persona en el mundo que lo zarandearía en medio de la noche y lo llamaría de ese modo. Emitió un débil quejido, del que apenas fue consciente, e hizo ademán de rodar para darle la espalda, acurrucarse entre las cobijas, y fingir que Draco no pretendía levantarlo cuando, después de unas primeras semanas atareadas de tareas, por fin llegaba un fin de semana en que estaba seguro de poder descansar. Balbuceó algo, que ni siquiera habría sabido identificar después como salido de su boca, cuando el otro chico insistía y un peso hundía el colchón, en alguna parte cerca de él.

—Harry —siguió. Todavía le resultaba _extraño_ cuando decía su nombre, ya que esos últimos días lo hacía con poca frecuencia, pero siempre cuando estaban solos o nadie más lo escuchaba; de ese modo, Harry no tenía forma de distraerse o simular que no sentía unos cosquilleos y una emoción cálida al oírlo—, pssst, Harry.

Entreabrió los ojos a duras penas, sentía los párpados pesados, y además, pegados entre sí. Draco se había inclinado por encima de él, por lo que había una cabeza rubia asomada desde uno de los lados de su campo de visión, demasiado despierto para su gusto. Comenzaba a convencerse de que, de tratarse de alguien más, habría reaccionado empujándolo fuera de la cama.

—_Sé_ que estás despierto —aunque no podía verlo bien, por la falta de lentes, habría jurado que sonreía. Harry contuvo un resoplido al sentir un par de toques en la mejilla, posiblemente de su índice—, anda, arriba.

Negó, se apretujó entre las cobijas, y para evitarlo, volvió a girarse, lo que fue un grave error, porque al hacerlo, no llegó a acomodarse de costado, sino que quedó boca arriba, debido a que lo tenía encima. Y muy cerca.

_Demasiado _cerca_._

Draco tenía una rodilla encima de la cama, casi en el borde, y se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo, con las manos apoyadas a cada lado de él, después de haber dejado de pincharle el rostro para fastidiarlo. Ladeó la cabeza, cuando se percató de que Harry no sólo se tensaba, sino que contenía el aliento, los ojos grises fijos en él, a pesar de que no veía gran cosa en medio de la oscuridad.

—Quiero que vayamos a un sitio —le indicó, sin moverse. Su aliento le dio en el rostro, de forma distante—, muévete.

E impulsándose con las manos en el colchón, se enderezó y se bajó, hasta que quedó de pie a un lado de su cama. Harry, incluso así, retuvo el aliento por unos instantes, como si estuviese temeroso de que _algo_ fuese a pasar si se le ocurría respirar como lo hacía normalmente. Sentía el corazón latirle más rápido de lo usual, y de pronto, estaba lo bastante despierto para sentarse entre las cobijas y recibir los lentes que el otro le tendía, para acomodárselos y descubrir, o comprobar, más bien, que esa expresión que tenía era la que los solía meter en problemas.

—_Hopear_ —llamó, con aire ceremonial, a la vez que lo apuntaba con un dedo—, tú y yo haremos algo grande esta noche.

Él volvió a quejarse por lo bajo y se restregó el rostro.

—Podríamos hacer algo grande mañana temprano —mencionó, seguido de un bostezo—, y hacer algo pequeño ahora, como aprovechar las horas de descanso para, no sé, _descansar_.

—La noche es el momento en que nadie nos molesta y no le debemos nada a otras personas, ese no es momento para descansar, es momento de actuar —sentenció, con un chasquido de dedos y un asentimiento, que pretendía darle mayor solemnidad a sus palabras. Harry, recuperado de la oleada emocional sin sentido, de nuevo sentía el cansancio encima, y lo observaba como si no pudiese creer que_ en serio_ tenía planes para esa noche.

—Draco...

—¿Cuándo te hiciste tan aburrido? —protestó, en voz baja, cruzándose de brazos. Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién es aburrido? —el otro lo señaló, sin reparos.

—Si sigues así, tendré que pedirle a Nott que venga conmigo —puntualizó, dando un paso lejos, despacio, con las manos tras la espalda—, comenzar a hacer mis planes con él, sería una lástima que tuviese que hacerlo...

Draco se apartaba de la cama con una media sonrisa, hasta que estuvo a una distancia considerable y se dio la vuelta, sin mirar por encima del hombro, de esa forma que sólo alguien que sabe que será seguido, haría. Harry masculló acerca de amigos pocos leales, serpientes manipuladoras, y alguna que otra palabra por la que Sirius lo habría felicitado y Lily reprendido, mientras se arrastraba fuera de la comodidad y calidez de su cama y buscaba los zapatos a ciegas.

—Un día de estos —apuntó, señalándolo con un zapato, a la vez que mantenía el equilibrio en un solo pie y la mitad de su peso con la otra mano sobre el colchón, porque tocar el suelo de las mazmorras, de noche y descalzo, no era una opción—, la vas a pasar mal cuando no cumpla tus caprichos.

—Sé que, en el fondo, te agradan mis ideas, o habrías dejado de seguirme hace años —Draco se encogió de hombros. Cuando estaba por dirigirse al baúl y buscar lo que sea que fuese a necesitar para la improvisada exploración nocturna, se percató de que este le tendía también un abrigo y el sombrero mágico. Agradeció con un murmullo y empezó a ponérselos.

—¿Iremos afuera?

Le contestó un vago sonido afirmativo, algo similar a un animado "uh-uh". Debió suponerlo. Desde que anunciaron que el Quidditch estaba cancelado ese año, Draco había estado lo bastante inquieto como para ir a las reuniones del club de _Astronomía_ desde el principio, sin insistencias de ningún tipo, no paraba de dar vueltas con libros por la Sala Común y pasar tiempo metido en el laboratorio de Snape; era obvio que nada bueno saldría de esas combinaciones, no en él.

—¿A qué? —añadió, después de un momento, volteándose al sentirse listo para casi todo lo que se le pudiese ocurrir al otro— ¿crees que necesite...?

La frase quedó a medias, pero ni siquiera lo notó. Draco, que tenía el usual contraste con el dormitorio de las mazmorras por su pijama de dos piezas de seda clara, batallaba con el cuello de una túnica que, a todas luces, le iba más pequeña que hace unos meses, cuando la adquirió, y tenía un puchero que rara vez utilizaba, si no era para manipular y conseguir lo que quería. Harry contuvo la risa al acercarse para ayudarlo, lo que resultó en dos pares de manos batallando con la prenda y una cabeza rubia atorada al intentar sacarla.

Le dio un manotazo en el pecho, a manera de reprimenda, y tomó una profunda y dramática respiración, como si el haber estado dentro de la pieza por unos segundos, lo hubiese dejado exhausto y sin aliento. Maldijo en voz baja, casi entre dientes, de un modo que no creía que le enseñasen a los Malfoy, y arrojó la túnica dentro del baúl sin ver a dónde caía, para agacharse y buscar otra.

—Odio los _estirones_ —decía, sin dirigirle la mirada. Había sido una escena de lo más común desde las vacaciones, tal vez incluso un poco antes de estas, pero todavía se le cubría el rostro de un ligero rosa cuando pasaba, como si lo viese vergonzoso; ya desearía Harry esa suerte. Comenzaba a quedarse abajo por un par de centímetros, y _sí_ lo notaba—, se dan, de repente, y no me doy cuenta, odio no darme cuenta, ¿cómo es que _no_ lo hago? Yo debería saberlo mejor que nadie, y ahora tengo que buscar más ropa, es tan...agh. Aquí está.

Sacó otra túnica y se la puso deprisa, soltando una exhalación ligera y aliviada al darse cuenta de que le iba bien. De hecho, le quedaba un poco más grande de lo que debía; le resultó extraño, porque sabía que toda su ropa era hecha a la medida. Draco dio una vuelta, comprobando que sí, se le ajustaba bien, y asistiendo en aprobación consigo mismo.

—Es la que usan los Aurores en entrenamiento —comentó, jalando el cuello, con cuidado de no arruinarlo, cuando lo atrapó con la mirada fija en él, aunque no fuese _precisamente_ por el tipo de ropa que tenía. Harry enrojeció y asintió, con la mejor expresión de interés que podía poner ante el tema—, está nueva, se la quité a Nym por una apuesta. Le dije _"no apuestes tu nuevo uniforme en póker mágico conmigo, te irá mal, soy mejor para cuidar mis expresiones"_ y ella me juró que el entrenamiento Auror hacía que pudiese poner una expresión en blanco, pero ya ves, muy hiperactiva para eso —comenzó a negar, como si fuese una decepción que su prima no pudiese mantener la dichosa máscara de indiferencia que le era tan normal a los sangrepura.

—Si querías una túnica de esas, podías pedirla a la tía Narcissa —opinó, al percatarse de que Draco le dedicaba una mirada inquisitiva, porque continuaba observándolo fijamente, sin responder a nada—, digo, ni siquiera te gustan los Aurores. A menos que de repente quieras ser uno.

Él bufó y giró el rostro. Harry se sintió salvado, aunque no con ganas de apartar la mirada de su perfil, ahora que tenía mayor oportunidad de no ser atrapado.

—Se la hubiese regresado, de ser una usada —aclaró, arrugando la nariz, a la vez que se cambiaba de zapatos sin dar saltos por todo el cuarto, como Harry solía hacer—, pero ella insistió. Es más por el hecho de habérsela ganado, que porque me guste, y tiene amuletos de calor y enfriamiento incluidos, y un _no sé qué cosa_ que es antimagia. Fue un trato justo, comparado a lo que yo aposté.

—¿Qué apostaste?

—Dos galeones y un secreto.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Apuestan secretos?

Él se encogió de hombros, mientras se retiraba el anillo de papel, que lucía como si fuese de un metal de color beige o un dorado sucio, y lo transfiguraba en su propio mapa, con un susurro y un toque de varita.

—A Sev, a veces, le intercambio un pensamiento por algo —explicó, con simpleza—, lo mismo a Jacint. Me abstengo con Nym cuando pienso en algo que prefiero no compartir con ella, pero sabía de antemano qué secreto le iba a contar si perdía, lo que igual sabía que no iba a pasar, porque llevaba una racha y comenzábamos a estar cansados. No juega bien cansada.

Él se limitó a sacar la capa de invisibilidad del baúl y emitir un sonido afirmativo, como si no le sorprendiese la imagen de _Draco_, el Draco Malfoy que conocía, contándole lo que pensaba, _honestamente_, a alguien. Era extraño.

—¿Y no les mientes? —por la mirada que le dirigió, alzando la vista del mapa, supuso que se demoró unos segundos en comprender a qué se refería. Luego negó.

—Es un trato, lo sigo, a menos que haya una forma de escaquearme.

Estaba por preguntarle cómo, pero después se le pensó mejor.

—¿Tú guías? —lo vio asentir cuando abrió la puerta, de la forma más sigilosa posible. Ambos dieron un vistazo a la cama de Nott, con el dosel cerrado e imperturbable, como de costumbre. Ya en el pasillo, camino a una Sala Común vacía, de acuerdo al mapa, se le ocurrió otra cosa:—. ¿Es verdad que Snape lee la mente?

—¿Quién te dijo eso? —percibió el disgusto en el tono con que se lo preguntaba. Él se encogió de hombros; todavía poseían cierta movilidad por no llevar la capa encima, pero procuraron hablar en voz baja.

—Es un rumor que le llegó a Ron, dice que los Hufflepuff no son de chismosear, pero le ven mucho sentido.

—¿Porque es un hombre frío, amargado y parece que sabe lo que harás y cómo arruinarás todo, antes de que vayas y lo arruines?

—Sí, más o menos por eso.

—Practica legeremancia, Potter, que no es lo mismo que 'leer la mente'. Qué vulgares resultan los chismosos —espetó, en tono más duro, y sacudió la cabeza.

La explicación sobre el arte de la mente —con Harry no muy convencido de la diferencia entre el concepto "entrar a la mente de una persona" y "leer la mente"—, los acompañó en todo el trayecto por las mazmorras y el castillo, bajo la capa y entre susurros. Dárdano, el Augurey de la profesora de _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_, los encontró al posarse en un ventanal, con esa mirada brillante y fija en ellos, a pesar de estar bajo la capa; ambos fingieron no darse cuenta, le pasaron por un lado, doblando en la primera esquina, ignorando el graznido de advertencia y desviándose en cuanto tuvieron la más mínima oportunidad.

—Nunca he entendido cómo es que ese bicho nos encuentra —lo escuchó murmurar, irritado. La única luz con que contaban era el _lumos_ con que apuntaba el mapa. Harry sostenía la capa, donde debía estar, por los dos.

—Tal vez siente tu odio.

Draco le dirigió una mirada que pretendía ser desagradable y terminó en que ambos tuviesen que contener la risa y pegarse a una pared, cuando encontraron un profesor que hacía una ronda nocturna. _Por suerte,_ decía el otro chico, _no era Snape;_ a ese no se le escapaban como al resto.

Cuando salieron al patio, a través de un pasadizo que los dejaba en la misma dirección en que estaba la cabaña del guardabosque, Harry se detuvo, obligando a Draco a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Vamos al Bosque Prohibido? —lo observó negar— ¿a dónde?

—¿No debiste preguntar eso antes, Potter? —se burló, con la misma media sonrisa que advertía de problemas.

—Ya, en serio, Draco.

Él le pidió silencio con un gesto, le sujetó la muñeca, y lo jaló al avanzar por el césped, tan sigilosamente como dos adolescentes podían hacerlo.

—Te va a agradar —fue lo que contestó, en cambio.

—¿Sabes que eres muy desconsiderado? —replicó, ganándose un bufido de su parte, y un tirón en la muñeca, que lo apremiaba a moverse más rápido, y por poco, unió sus manos. Luchó contra una sensación sin sentido de nervios ante la idea.

—A ti no parece molestarte mucho…

—Es que uno se acostumbra a las peores cosas —soltó, con el mismo dramatismo con que siempre oía de Remus, cuando hablaba de James y Sirius.

Draco contuvo la risa y continuaron, hasta atisbar el Sauce Boxeador a la distancia.

—No —exhaló Harry, que creyó entender lo que pasaba—, ¿es en serio? ¿Por qué no sólo dijiste que íbamos a ir ahí?

Pero él le soltó un "sh" y llamó a Lep, que apareció desde el cuello de su pijama, después de haber estado transformado en un trozo de tela, y le presionó la nariz contra la mandíbula. Draco le instruyó en lo que tenía que hacer.

Fue sorprendente, de cierto modo, ver al conejo ir hasta el suelo y correr, esquivando las ramas alocadas del árbol mágico, y después saltar para dar con un nudo en particular en el tronco, que detuvo los movimientos compulsivos. Los dos se acercaron, lento, hasta caer en cuenta de que no les haría el menor daño. Draco salió de la capa para extenderle los brazos a su conejo, que se metió entre estos, y se deslizó en el pasadizo bajo el árbol primero, despareciendo en un agujero oscuro casi de inmediato.

Harry tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, se quitó la capa, haciéndola un ovillo y metiéndola dentro de su túnica, y luego lo siguió. El pasadizo estaba oscuro y tenía un olor extraño, a algo viejo y poco usado, que debía haber sido olvidado tiempo atrás.

—Este es el que va a la Casa de los Gritos, ¿no? —cuestionó, mientras ambos gateaban dentro. Escuchó un sonido afirmativo de Draco—. Creí que habías dejado esa loca idea de tenerla como tuya.

—Será divertido —respondió, sin cuidado—, un proyecto interesante.

De forma vaga, Harry se preguntó si buscaba un 'proyecto' sólo porque se aburría sin el Quidditch, o era un reemplazo para el asunto del mapa, que por fin estuvo terminado el año anterior. O tal vez ambos_._ No quería imaginarse lo que se inventaría cuando también hubiese llevado ese a cabo.

—A veces, tienes unas ideas tan raras.

—Será de familia —concedió, en un tono casi divertido. El resto del trayecto lo hicieron en silencio; no era tan largo como cabría esperar.

Reaparecieron en un lugar que no distaba mucho de lo que se imaginaron el año escolar anterior: de madera corroída, destruida aquí y allá, fragmentos y polvo por todas partes, muebles dañados por el desuso, objetos en estado de deterioro casi irreversible. Nada más poner un pie dentro, Draco tosió y agitó una mano frente a su cara, presionando a su conejo contra el pecho con suavidad, como si pudiese mantener al animal apartado de la suciedad de ese modo; la criatura parecía más que curiosa, sin embargo, dispuesta a olisquear y echar a correr, en cuanto lo soltase, por lo que le pareció lógico que no lo hiciese.

—Necesita una limpieza —dictaminó él, en cuestión de segundos. Sí, era una conclusión a la que Harry también podía llegar sin dificultad—. Lía, Dobby, aquí.

Un plop-plop no tardó en revelar a los dos elfos domésticos que acudían al llamado. Dobby observó con ojos enormes y maravillados a Harry, que lo saludó con un gesto y una media sonrisa; aún dudaba en cómo actuar ante ellos, pero el elfo chilló y sollozó diciendo lo feliz que estaba de ser saludado, así que supuso que era algo bueno. Draco tuvo que chasquear los dedos para recapturar su atención.

—Escuchen —habló, inclinándose sólo un poco, no lo suficiente para quedar a su altura, porque, probablemente, hubiese una norma entre los Malfoy de no rebajarse a ese nivel, pero sí para que quedase claro que sólo se dirigía a ellos—, quiero que revisen este lugar, sin hacerse notar; saben qué buscar. Rastros de magia, defensas, trampas. Quiero saber si puedo caminar por aquí sin tener miedo de romperme el cuello o enfermarme.

—¿El amo quiere que Dobby y Lía limpien para que no tema enfermar? —añadió la elfina, con su chillido habitual. Draco lo consideró un momento.

—Sí, pero revisen lo que les digo primero.

Ambos asintieron y se desaparecieron con un plop.

Harry lo observó, de reojo.

—Cuando dijiste que íbamos a revisarlo y limpiarlo, pensé que...—dejó las palabras en el aire, porque estaba claro que él había captado el punto, y le dirigía una mirada de horror que le avisó lo que opinaba de la simple insinuación de que limpiase _algo_, incluso si era _su_ idea.

Rodó los ojos y se aproximó a un sillón, preguntándose qué tan buena idea sería intentar tomar asiento. Justo cuando decidió que no podía ser tan malo y se disponía a hacerlo, Dobby apareció a un lado y le explicó que tenía las patas desgastadas, y lo guio hacia otro sofá, sucio, pero en mejor estado, donde se tiró. El elfo continuó con su trabajo, sollozando porque le agradeció, y Draco le recordó no tratarlos como personas, igual que le decía siempre.

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó, ignorando la reprimenda a la que estaba tan acostumbrado— ¿es que ya sabes qué hacer aquí? ¿Cuál es la próxima idea loca de Draco Malfoy?

El aludido arqueó una ceja en su dirección. Se acababa de acercar a un estante de libros, que apenas podían sostenerse en sus cubiertas mohosas y tenían la mayor parte de sus páginas sueltas, y le pasó un dedo a la superficie, arrugando la nariz, supuso, a la suciedad acumulada, para después limpiarse con un pañuelo.

—Lo primero, sería hacer esto..._habitable_ —escupió la palabra, dando una ojeada para nada disimulada alrededor—, los planes son algo que se hace a futuro, cuando se determina qué tan buena es la construcción y sus propiedades.

Lo recitó con un aire conocedor y profesional, que hizo que Harry levantase las cejas. Él se encogió de hombros.

—He estado estudiando —aclaró, cambiando su foco de atención a un envase de cristal en una mesa, con algo que no pudo distinguir, y a lo que Lep luchaba por acercarse desde el agarre de su brazo, estirando las orejas y moviendo las patas.

—¿Sobre edificios abandonados por muchos años?

—Sí, _también_ —al percatarse de que tenía el ceño un poco fruncido, en señal de confusión, dejó de moverse por el cuarto, igual que un animal enjaulado, y le permitió a Lep subirse a un sofá, desde el que comenzó su exploración, olisqueando y haciendo sonar las pequeñas patas contra toda superficie al alcance—. Madre me ha hecho investigar muchas cosas, parte de la formación de heredero —indicó, a lo que Harry soltó un "ah" y asintió, dando por hecho que no era más que otro de esos detalles de sangrepura a los que jamás se podría acostumbrar.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer, entonces, _si_ es habitable _y_ está bien? —se corrigió, inclinándose hacia adelante para prestarle toda su atención. Era un gesto innecesario, por supuesto; él ya la tenía, incluso desde antes de salir del castillo y que se hubiese terminado de despertar.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, y procedió a hacer el respectivo anuncio con un gesto teatral, que le recordó a los que llevaba a cabo cuando contaba una historia.

—Vamos a hacer un club.

Harry arqueó las cejas, otra vez, una pregunta silenciosa posándose en sus ojos, a la que él contestó con un asentimiento.

—¿Un club? —repitió, parpadeando. Otro asentimiento de su parte—. Eso es...¿por qué un club? ¿Para qué? ¿De qué?

—Un club —él se encogió de hombros, como si no necesitase más explicación que esa—, no sabes las ventajas sociales que representa un club, Potter. Las personas, normalmente, no asisten a uno porque algo les guste o porque un amigo los lleve —ahí, hizo una clara alusión a que también existían los casos en que ocurría así, como él, que iba con los Ravenclaw porque amaba las estrellas y ellos entendían ese punto, al menos—; van porque es una oportunidad de ampliar su círculo, conocer personas con intereses en común. Formar sus influencias.

Estaba seguro de que lo observaba boquiabierto y con las cejas todavía elevadas. El sueño se había disipado por completo, pero se sentía como si no lo hubiese hecho, porque entendía poco o nada.

—Se nota que has estado estudiando —comentó, restregándose la cara—. Entonces, ¿influencias? ¿Qué más _influencia_ podrías querer?

El muchacho exhaló un dramático suspiro, dejando caer los hombros, como si fuese él quien no era capaz de ver el panorama completo.

—Te lo diré de otro modo —puntualizó, tomándose unos segundos para considerarlo mejor—: hay un sujeto, un viejo profesor, que se llama Horace Slughorn, que tenía un exclusivo club al que invitaba a sus estudiantes a charlar. Ahora, todos ellos son importantes personajes del mundo mágico, y él, por supuesto, mantiene contacto con cada uno.

Frunció el ceño. No podía imaginar a Draco siendo demasiado sociable, ni siquiera por un motivo oculto, y así se lo hizo saber. Lo vio rodar los ojos.

—Todavía no entiendes, no será cualquiera. Personas muy específicas, de las que podamos...obtener algo.

—¿Sabes? Podrías hacer amigos como la gente normal, sin necesidad de todo esto —mencionó, conteniendo un bostezo a duras penas—. Si eres bueno con ellos, serán buenos contigo, ya verás.

Pero él le dirigió una mirada desagradable, por la que resopló.

—Es un _proyecto_ —le recordó. Vaya que le gustaba la palabra, ¿sería un efecto de sus estudios de sangrepura? Era probable—, no es sólo hacer amigos, no es el punto. Todavía no estás entendiendo.

—No, no lo estoy haciendo. Explícame mejor —le espetó, reclinándose en el asiento y cruzándose de brazos.

Draco meneó la cabeza y echó un vistazo a Lep, que no paraba de moverse de aquí para allá, antes de, al parecer, dar con las palabras adecuadas para lo que quería decirle a él.

—Sabes que me he estado..._replanteando_ —vaciló—, sí, replanteando ciertas cosas. Cosas importantes para mí —él asintió; desde la renovada presentación a Hermione Granger, ya tenía una idea de que no tardaría en mencionarle el tema—. Yo- oh, por Merlín, _no_ me vas a hacer decirlo, ¿cierto?

Él sonrió a medias, evidenciando parte de su culpabilidad. Draco estrechó los ojos en su dirección, pero sabía, tan bien como Harry lo habría sabido de ser al revés, que no tenía caso ir contra su terquedad.

Se tomó unos instantes para respirar profundo, de forma disimulada, y dio otra lenta vuelta por el cuarto destrozado en que estaban, como si inspeccionase el lugar por primera vez apenas.

—Sonaré _tan_ Hufflepuff —masculló, con cierto tono infantil y quejumbroso, que causó que quisiera reírse, pero se contuvo.

—Si no me dices, no entenderé —repitió otra de las frases que usaba Remus; esa era para cuando Sirius estaba siendo irracional. Draco apretó los párpados un momento, supuso que se daba valor a sí mismo.

—Puede que haya conversado un poco, de ciertas cosas, con...algunas personas —aclaró, despacio. Se notaba que intentaba medir cada palabra hasta en lo más mínimo, antes de dejarla salir—, y _sé_ —dejó salir una exhalación pesada—, bueno, sé que tengo algunos 'detalles' que probablemente estaría bien _mejorar_. Por mi bien, a largo plazo. No es que haya algo mal conmigo —agregó, elevando el mentón en un gesto que pretendía desafiarlo a decir lo contrario, pero la verdad era que Harry no pensaba que estuviese desacertado; era como era, podía mejorar, sí, mientras no dejase de ser Draco.

Al darse cuenta de que no recibía ningún comentario que se opusiese a eso, pareció deshacerse de una tensión que no sabía en qué momento habría acumulado. Caminó hacia él, y como quedó más cerca, también habló más bajo. De no haber estado solos, se habría imaginado que no tenía intención de dejar que otra persona escuchase lo que planeaba decirle, pero dado que no había nadie más, le pareció que era su forma de hacerlo más importante, más severo.

Y más íntimo.

Harry sabía que, quizás, no tenía sentido estar tan contento de ser la persona a quien le estuviese diciendo eso. La única persona a la que se lo decía, de momento.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que pienso que no estaría mal, que me haría falta incluso, algunos —hizo una breve pausa, para sopesar mejor las palabras— puntos de vista diferentes.

—¿Escucharías a alguien que no esté de acuerdo con lo que dices? —no pudo evitar preguntar, porque aquello le resultaba de lo más extraño. Draco le dedicó una mirada desagradable, que advertía de lo poco que le gustaba la idea.

—Pensaba más en algo tranquilo, no un concurso de debates —era su forma de decir que no iba a discutir, pero no esperase tolerancia repentina. Harry sacudió la cabeza, sin sorprenderse—. Míralo así: vamos a relacionarnos con personas interesantes, diferentes, que tengan un 'algo', que puedan, sí, aportar algo distinto, digamos. No hablo de un sangresu- —apretó los labios y rodó los ojos, cuando Harry lo reprendió con una mirada seria—, un nacido de muggles que esté en contra de todos los principios sangrepura, ni tampoco algún loco que quiera ir por ahí, matando mestizos, ni nada de eso.

—Qué bueno que no te quieras reunir con gente así.

Draco volvió a cruzarse de brazos. Él supuso que se había pasado, y se tomaba el tema más en serio de lo que esperaba, por lo que asintió y le hizo un gesto para indicarle que continuase.

—Podrías pensar que es un proyecto social —continuó, con un gesto vago—. Si lo consideras mejor, no hay nada importante en Pansy que pueda sorprenderme, así de bien la conozco; tal vez uno que otro detalle, algo que cambie en ella, nada más. Y tú, bueno —lo abarcó con otro gesto. Creyó ver que apartaba la mirada un instante, como si no supiese de qué manera definirlo—, tú eres _tú_.

—Yo soy yo —él asintió, como si fuese la explicación más coherente que había escuchado alguna vez. Los papeles se invirtieron y Harry intentaba no verse _muy_ burlón, ahora que Draco tenía un leve rubor, apenas perceptible, al suspirar.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Él se encogió de hombros. No, no lo sabía. Draco debió darse cuenta de lo que significaba la acción.

—Creo que, de ser una mala persona, no seríamos amigos.

—Nunca he dicho que seas una mala persona...—le pidió silencio con un gesto. Harry calló, confundido.

—También creo que, cuando cruzo la línea, eres la única persona que se para frente a mí y me lo hace ver, sin disimular, y sin molestarse en ser sutil —siguió, arrugando la nariz un segundo, para hacerle saber que tampoco era que le agradase su falta de tacto—. Si se trata de algo importante, contaría contigo antes que otra persona, muy probablemente. Eres- eres así como- oh, no, lo dejaré hasta ahí. Vomitaré flores si sigo —declaró, con una expresión contrariada, real, que aun así, lo hizo reírse.

—Está bien, está bien —asintió para apaciguarlo; tampoco quería que tuviese un colapso por demasiados sentimientos en poco tiempo—. Todavía no estoy seguro de qué vas a hacer ni nada, pero sí, claro, yo entro. ¿Qué puede pasar? —se encogió de hombros.

Draco sonrió. Era una sonrisa pequeña, pero llena del agradecimiento que los dos sabían que se negaría a expresar en palabras, por lo que no se sintió mal porque no lo dijese.

—¿Y qué es lo que vamos a hacer entonces? —insistió, todavía desorientado. El chico soltó un dramático suspiro, como si lo agotase darle explicaciones, pero todavía sonreía.

—Haremos cosas geniales, por supuesto.

Él tendría que haber sabido que esa sentencia sólo acarrearía problemas. Tal vez, a esas alturas, ya ni siquiera le importase tanto.

—_0—_

—...sabes que no puedes huir para siempre, Draco.

—No pretendo huir, Pans —lo escuchó, en tono suave y sereno, a la vez que hacía un gesto vago para restarle importancia—, sólo retraso lo inevitable, hasta que la verdad me estalle en la cara y no pueda hacer más que decírtelo. O a..._esa_ persona.

Era la hora del desayuno, bien temprano, en ese momento en que sólo estaban los madrugadores, los que sufrían pesadillas, y los que, como ellos, solían escaparse de la multitud que se avecinaba más tarde. Harry comía sin ningún reparo, pero junto a él, Draco mantenía una plática de lo más extraña con Pansy, que estaba en el lado contrario de la mesa. Se sentía como si hablasen en clave, así que se bebió el último sorbo de su jugo de calabaza, y alternó la mirada entre uno y el otro.

—¿Ahora qué le hiciste a Pans? —preguntó, girando el rostro en su dirección. Draco lo observó de reojo, sin que, por dividir su atención, permitiese a Lep saltar de su regazo a la mesa y comer del plato.

—Yo _no_ he hecho nada.

—Y ese es el problema —suspiró ella, con aparente desdicha, porque cuando Harry se volvió en su dirección, Pansy le sonrió a medias—. Es que Draco me prometió hablarme de _algo_, ¿sabes? Pero no lo ha hecho todavía.

Como si se tratase de un juego de tenis —o una pelea entre Remus y Sirius, en la que actuaban del mismo modo—, volvió a mirar hacia el interlocutor, para estar atento a su reacción.

—Te dije que necesitaba tiempo —hizo una breve pausa, en la que pareció considerar otro asunto—, tengo que pensar cómo decirlo. Y aceptarlo. Y después prepararme para tu reacción cuando lo sepas.

Harry giró, de nuevo, hacia Pansy, que se inclinaba sobre la mesa, con esa expresión que apenas comenzaba a identificar como la que ponía cuando sabía _más_ de lo que quería decirles. O de lo que podían sospechar.

—Eso fue hace meses, Draco.

—Es que necesitaba _mucho_ tiempo entonces —aclaró él, asintiendo y encogiéndose de hombros luego, bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Harry—, y aún me falta un poco.

—Sólo estás huyendo.

—No estoy huyendo, no me presiones, Pans. No es fácil ponerlo en palabras.

—No intento presionarte —a Harry, para ese momento, ya le dolía el cuello de pasar la mirada de uno al otro—, creo que es _algo_ que sabes que yo _sé_ y yo sé que _tú_ lo entiendes, y no es más que una confirmación.

Draco, para su sorpresa, emitió un sonido de disgusto y la observó con ojos casi escandalizados. Ella no se alteró, lo que debió ser una respuesta, de por sí, suficiente para él, que suspiró.

—Bien, es que ni siquiera esperaba que pudieses estar más tiempo sin...—se calló a sí mismo y sacudió la cabeza, Pansy volvía a asentir y él fruncía un poco el ceño. Cuando hizo ademán de decirle algo más, una lechuza que conocían bien sobrevoló la mesa y se posó junto a él, llamándole la atención y sacándolo de la conversación, para recibir la nota que tenía.

Ya que Draco estaba distraído —o lo simulaba, porque él sabía bien que continuaría atento a lo que dijesen, a pesar de que no lo pareciera—, Harry dio el último bocado que le quedaba de tostada y se inclinó sobre el borde de la mesa, acercándose a Pansy, que bebía de a sorbos pequeños un té con leche y sin azúcar. De algún modo, debió saber que le preguntaría, porque tenía esa expresión suave y tranquila, afectuosa, con que solía verlo.

—¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué es...todo eso?

—Oh, Harry, es muy sencillo —ella emitió una risa ligera y negó—, pero es algo entre Draco y yo. No es la gran cosa —añadió, en voz baja, para que no insistiese más. Él tendría que haber sabido que no era cierto, pero terminó por encogerse de hombros y dedicarse a preguntarle por el próximo examen de _Transformaciones_, del que no entendía mucho.

Cuando el Gran Comedor se llenó, ellos ya estaban en las mazmorras, recogiendo sus maletines y listos para deambular un poco por los pasillos, antes de las primeras clases del día, que luego transcurrieron con calma.

Harry no se habría enterado, no de inmediato al menos, si no hubiese sido por Ron, con el que compartía la clase de _Adivinación_, llamándolo y jalándolo del brazo, para que tanto él como Pansy, lo siguiesen y fuesen a ver lo que sea que le llamase la atención. El pasillo de afuera, abajo de la torre en que veían las clases de Trelawney, estaba más concurrido de lo que sería normal a cualquier hora del día, y los estudiantes se asomaban por los ventanales, los profesores intentaban, en vano, llamarlos para que se organizasen y retomasen el ritmo de sus actividades diarias.

Ron los arrastró hacia uno en particular, abriéndose paso entre el tumulto, para que los tres se agolpasen en torno al cristal. Escuchó el sonido ahogado de Pansy, junto a él.

A lo lejos, desde el cielo, podían distinguir un inmenso carruaje, halado por caballos alados y también de colosal tamaño. Y más allá, en la superficie del agua que estaba bastante lejos de los terrenos, un barco comenzaba a ascender, rompiendo con la calma exterior y mostrando más de su estructura descomunal, a medida que subía, hasta que flotó sobre el líquido y viajó hacia la orilla, como si hubiese llegado por la vía normal.

Harry estaba boquiabierto. Todos los estudiantes hablaron de eso durante lo que quedaba de las clases, se oían las preguntas en los pasillos, aquellos que contaban, con expresiones y tonos maravillados, la llegada que tuvieron ambos, y las conclusiones aceleradas a las que era común que se hubiese llegado en un sitio donde convivían una gran cantidad de niños y adolescentes, que por casi diez meses al año, rara vez veían a alguien que no perteneciese a Hogwarts.

En el cambio de salón, para la clase de _Encantamientos_ que compartían con los Ravenclaw, dieron con Draco y Hermione, que ya estaban cerca en la entrada, conversando sobre ambas apariciones, y entraron al aula en una plática de suposiciones, donde ella aseguraba que se trataba del evento por el que el Quidditch fue cancelado, y él recordaba que ese barco era idéntico a la escala que llegó con su invitación para Durmstrang, cuando cumplió los once años. Pansy también aseguró que era la misma embarcación, aunque con un aire más distraído, como si aquello conllevase un asunto diferente y que ellos no alcanzaban a comprender.

No fue hasta la hora del almuerzo, para su pesar y el de los demás curiosos, cuando estaban instalados en las mesas, que el director capturó su atención, para dar el anuncio sobre la llegada de los colegios que participarían en un supuesto torneo. No pudo evitar dirigir una mirada a la mesa de Ravenclaw, dándole la razón, de forma silenciosa, a Hermione, que asintió y elevó la barbilla, como si fuese una cuestión de lógica lo que había dicho antes.

El director anunció la entrada de Beauxbatons primero, un colegio francés, de acuerdo a lo que dijo Pansy, que había recibido una invitación para asistir allí, pero tanto ella como su madre se decantaron por Hogwarts, que estaba más cerca y tenía mayor variedad de estudiantes.

—Muchas familias sangrepura y mitad Veela —añadió Draco, arrugando un poco la nariz. Él recordó a las Veela del Mundial, y el parecido que encontró con el otro chico, y se lo dijo; lo observó aturdido por un momento, tal vez incluso Pansy lo hizo. No creía que hubiese existido una ocasión antes en que los dejase a ambos sin palabras, como ese día.

De hecho, la muchacha que abría paso a la presentación, enfundada en un uniforme azul, sí que guardaba parecido a las Veelas, aunque no causó que tuviese tantas ganas de verla, a comparación de las del Mundial. O de Draco. Se movía en una especie de danza, de pequeños saltos y reverencias delicadas, y notó a más de uno embelesado con la imagen; Pansy aceptó que era una bonita coreografía, y Draco, que las observaba con más curiosidad que fascinación, se encogió de hombros cuando lo miró para conocer su reacción.

—Para chicas bonitas, ya tenemos a Pans, ¿no? —mencionó, como si no estuviese seguro de por qué los demás chicos estaban tan encantados. Su amiga hizo un sonido de enternecimiento y le besó la mejilla por el cumplido.

La directora del colegio francés era la mujer más alta que había visto en su vida. Ella sí que se llevó miradas atentas a los tres por igual; elegante, estilizada, altiva en un traje de impresionante costura, que anunciaba lo caro que debía ser y excelencia pura en cada centímetro.

—Semi-gigante —dictaminó Draco, después de que se hubiese presentado. Él frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Como Hagrid? ¿Eso crees?

—Es obvio, ¿no?

Se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Tal vez sí, no creía que fuese una estatura normal la que tenía, ni siquiera en Francia.

A estos, le siguió Durmstrang, con una presentación ruda de giros de bastones y un cántico ronco de sus estudiantes, en uniformes gruesos y de piel, que pensó que habrían permitido soportar el frío de las mazmorras sin dificultad. Observaron con mayor interés que a los franceses, pero no fue hasta la entrada del director, seguido de una comitiva mínima, que se percató de que Draco y Pansy tenían idénticas expresiones de felicidad apenas contenida, y volvió la cabeza tan atrás como pudo, para fijarse en lo que capturó la atención de ambos.

Lo notó enseguida.

Jacint Parkinson era una figura delgada, y probablemente, demasiado estilizada, a comparación de la mayoría de los estudiantes toscos con que contaba la institución, pero llevaba un abrigo de piel y la insignia del colegio en el hombro, sobre su traje negro y elegante, y caminaba con la cabeza en alto al son de los muchachos, justo detrás del director Karkaroff.

—Te dije que iba a entrar con el resto —oyó que Draco le decía a Pansy, que se rio por lo bajo.

—Fui ingenua al pensar que iba a ser más modesto, supongo.

—¿Sabían que vendría? —preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño— ¿sabían sobre todo esto?

—Una parte —ella sacudió la cabeza, con gesto de disculpa.

—No nos había dicho cuándo ni cómo —agregó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros. No dejaba de seguir a los estudiantes de Durmstrang con la mirada, y por primera vez, Harry pensó en si no habría estado mejor en el otro colegio. Si no le habría gustado más, o hubiese encontrado alguien lo bastante parecido a él para congeniar. El pensamiento le resultó tan deprimente, que su expresión debió cambiar, porque él se dio cuenta al verlo de reojo.

Le dio un codazo sin fuerza. En la mesa de profesores, el director les daba la bienvenida a los directores y daba inicio a una explicación para el alumnado.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró Draco. Los estudiantes de Beauxbatons se dirigían a la mesa de Ravenclaw, probablemente atraídos por los colores, y los de Durmstrang caminaban en la dirección en que estaban sentados los Slytherin, pero él ya no les prestaba atención.

Harry, de pronto, se sintió cohibido por ser el centro de su mirada, y sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada, creo que me sorprendí.

Le dedicó una mirada larga, como si esperase que añadiese algo más, y cuando no lo hizo, asintió.

Hizo ademán de agregar más, pero fue el momento en que los estudiantes del otro colegio ocuparon los asientos que quedaban libres, así que los Slytherin, astutos como eran, comenzaron a presentarse, incluso frente a Viktor Krum, que destacaba aun en la multitud de sus compañeros, como si estuviesen orgullosos de ser sus anfitriones, pero sin exagerar y rozar el fanatismo. Draco, en particular, lucía ansioso por hacer de anfitrión también, aunque su atención quedó dividida, porque Krum se dirigió a Pansy para saludar, por tenerla cerca y verla primero, y Jacint se abrió paso hasta un asiento frente a ellos, en el que se acomodó con una sonrisa que hablaba de lo divertido que estaba con la situación.

—Dracolín, Harry —saludó con un asentimiento, y al mirar hacia un lado, arqueó una ceja por encontrar a su hermana menor sumergida en una charla con el jugador de Quidditch—. ¿Me ves tres meses al año y no puedes saludarme a mí primero? Me rompes el corazón, Pansy.

Ella sólo se rio, arrojando un beso al aire hacia su hermano.

—¿Entonces era en serio? —Draco se acercó más al centro de la mesa al preguntarlo. El hombre le dirigió una mirada breve y asintió.

Lo que sea que fuese a lo que se refería, produjo una expresión maravillada en el muchacho, que enseguida se enderezó y sonrió a Harry.

—¿Viste que sería un buen año? —opinó, sin dejarle tiempo a contestar, porque se aproximó a los estudiantes de intercambio para saludar y presentarse.

Él lo observó desde su asiento. Draco, al igual que Pansy y el resto de los Slytherin —a excepción de sí mismo—, tenía una manera peculiar de actuar cuando entraba en su _modo serio_; más recatado, adulto, igual de confiado pero sin ese deje de paz y alegría con que trataba a los que le eran más cercanos. Se presentaba con orgullo y una pretensión que no podía asociar a nadie más que él, pero seguía siendo educado. Creyó que se notaba que era practicado, quizás instruido por Narcissa misma para que lo hiciese bien.

No se percató de que lo miró por más tiempo de lo debido, mucho menos de cuál fue la expresión que tuvo al hacerlo. Cuando sus amigos volvieron a prestar atención al estrado y el director, él parpadeó y volvió la cabeza hacia al frente, topándose, con un sobresalto por haberlo olvidado por completo, con Jacint.

El hombre tenía el codo apoyado en el borde de la mesa, donde apenas tocaba la superficie de madera, y un lado del rostro recargado en la palma. Lo observaba de una manera extraña, que al mismo tiempo, le resultó demasiado familiar; era el modo en que Pansy lucía cuando sabía algo que ellos no, o se percataba de un detalle que le resultaba interesante. Harry se preguntó qué sería lo que veía él, y por alguna razón, desvió la mirada hacia Draco un momento y enrojeció, igual que un niño atrapado en medio de una travesura y sin saber el motivo.

Jacint sonrió a medias, gesto que se le borró casi de inmediato, porque tuvo que volverse hacia los estudiantes de Durmstrang y pedirles silencio, para que dejasen hablar al director, que con una de sus largas charlas de palabras enrevesadas y que sonaban bien, les presentó el Cáliz de Fuego, una majestuosa copa de fuego azul y detalles plateados, que se ganó varias exhalaciones y silbidos entre las diferentes Casas y colegios.

Harry se sentía un poco confundido mientras almorzaba ese día. Tal vez más que eso, por la manera en que se le cayó el tenedor cuando Draco le tocó el brazo para llamar su atención, y suscitó algunas risas entre sus compañeros de Casa, si bien no entre los estudiantes de intercambio, que permanecían con rostros serios en su mayoría.

No debería haberle latido el corazón tan rápido, con algo tan simple, ¿cierto?

* * *

**Ustedes saben que Harry está dando señales, yo sé que Harry está dando señales. Hasta Jacint lo sabe, jAJAJAJA.**

**Casi no tengo tiempo, y sí tengo muchísimo sueño, pero quiero desearle a **_**Maria Swan de Cullen**_** un feliz cumpleaños atrasado. Espero la hayas pasado muy bien **

**Creo que hoy no tenemos nota aquí, porque no quiero escribir una babosada, djdkdk. Pero como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	42. 38 L4

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 4. **_**Harry Potter y el secreto del Lago Negro.**_

* * *

**Capítulo treinta y ocho: **_De cuando Draco ve a los dragones_

—...porque no me parece una buena idea, por eso —replicó Draco, sin molestarse en lo más mínimo en ocultar su mal humor en el tono en que lo decía—. Granger podría vernos, alguien más podría hacerlo. Es terrible, como idea.

—No deberías tenerle tanto miedo a las personas.

—Yo _no_ siento ningún miedo —espetó, mordaz.

—...pero te entiendo —siguió Luna, con su habitual tono soñador, como si fuese ajena a la mirada de desagrado que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos—, a veces yo también he pensado que las criaturas son más tiernas conmigo. Aunque todos tenemos bondad en el fondo, es por eso que creo que no hay que tenerles miedo.

—Te dije que _no_ tengo miedo.

Era una de esas tardes tranquilas, cuando terminaban las clases un poco antes y no había tareas pendientes; sus amigos estaban ocupados y Draco resolvió enviar una nota en particular e ir a visitar el Bosque Prohibido, más allá de la linde, a donde convergían los thestral. Por supuesto que Luna formaba parte del plan. Era una cuestión implícita cuando pensaba en visitar la zona de los caballos alados.

Nada más saludarlos y comprobar que seguían tan feos como de costumbre —sin que eso, por alguna razón, le quitase las ganas de continuar visitándolos—, se había subido a las ramas de uno de los árboles cercanos, para dedicarse a comer una manzana verde que se llevó consigo al salir de la Sala Común; desde ahí arriba, veía a Luna, con su ropa raída y vieja, sin zapatos en pleno otoño y el cabello enmarañado. Jugaba con una cría de thestral, dejándose perseguir y mordisquear la mano, consciente de que no le causaría ningún daño, porque a pesar de comer carne cruda, no mascaban la de los humanos.

Un rato atrás, él se había retirado la capa que llevaba encima de la ropa, más por la vocecilla de su madre que resonaba dentro de su cabeza cuando salía y le decía que fuese bien abrigado, como si ella estuviese en Hogwarts, que por la temperatura en sí, y la había dejado caer sobre su cabeza sin avisarle. Luna se echó a reír, esa risa suave y delicada que tenía, y se la acomodó sobre los hombros, atando las cintas del cuello con un nudo simple, suelto, y dándole las gracias, con especial énfasis en que no era necesario. Él le aseguró que se la quitó porque le entró calor, y pretendía tirarla, no que se la daba; _aquello_, dijo, _era un accidente, pero ya que estaba, que se la quedase un rato, para que no se fuese a morir de frío en su presencia y luego fuese obligación de Draco contarle al resto del colegio sobre su terquedad por no abrigarse_. Ella se volvió a reír y no añadió más, él rodó los ojos y fingió que no se hacía una idea de lo que pensaba que había sido.

—Es que eres muy sensible en ese sentido…—decía Luna, casi en un canturreo, a la vez que sostenía la cabeza del thestral más pequeño y dejaba que le olisquease una mejilla. Draco hizo un sonido de disgusto.

—No empieces con eso, de nuevo.

Por alguna razón, que le era incomprensible e inadmisible, Luna tenía la idea de que él era un ser delicado, que no decía lo que pensaba o sentía, necesitaba apoyo, y sobre todo, que le temía a las demás personas y su cercanía. Era simplemente ridículo. Bien que se enteraban de lo que Draco creía, él mismo se encargaba de hacérselo ver a quién fuese, no era frágil, y en definitiva, _no_ tenía miedo a la gente. Se negaba a pensarlo, a considerar siquiera qué era lo que le daba esa impresión, cuando en general, Luna parecía de lo más intuitiva y capaz de ver a través de todos; tal vez él fuese su excepción que confirmaba la regla.

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado cómo fue que terminó con la firme convicción de que una tarde en el Bosque Prohibido, con Luna Lovegood, era un buen modo de pasar el tiempo hasta la hora de la cena, no habría tenido idea de cómo explicarse. En primer lugar, era asunto suyo —y de ella—, y no de alguien más.

Para variar, no estaba muy seguro de cómo había ocurrido. Recordaba a un Harry que no superaría los diez años, contándole, con muchos gestos, exclamaciones y unos ojos verdes, enormes y tristes por la noticia, de la muerte de la madre de Luna. Después de darle vueltas al asunto, una conversación breve con su madre, y ser consciente de que tenía un ligero parentesco, nada cercano, a la niña, había pedido permiso para abrir uno de los baúles del despacho de su padre, en que pasaba mucho tiempo por entonces. Lucius contaba con infinidad de tesoros ocultos, muchos impregnados de magia negra; él, con diez años y una experiencia real para reconocer objetos peligrosos en su propia casa, dio con una diadema, digna incluso de Pansy —lo que era mucho decir dado que, de acuerdo a Draco, su mejor amiga sólo podía llevar lo mejor de lo mejor y no menos que eso—, pensó que a toda niña del mundo le agradaría, y la envió cuando supo la historia que tenía detrás. Así de simple. No era caballerosidad, ni amabilidad intrascendente, y se negaba a verlo como una forma de caridad.

Su madre no la usaba; él, definitivamente, _no_ la usaría nunca. Y en el remoto caso de algún día tener una heredera Malfoy, le compraría su propia diadema, no le daría una vieja.

Así que sólo mandó un regalo y una nota, esperó que se repusiese a la pérdida, y se olvidó por completo de ella, hasta que se la topó, un par de años más tarde, en la Lechucería de Hogwarts, cuando quería contestar una carta a su madre, y Luna era una estudiante de primer año, hecha un ovillo en un espacio no destinado para humanos, con un solo zapato, y el _desastre general_ en que consistía toda su persona.

Entonces le pareció que era una mala idea acercarse, claro. Parecía una demente, encogida ahí. Pero llevaba la diadema puesta, tarareaba por lo bajo, y aunque no reconoció la joya en ese mismo momento, no se le pasó por la cabeza que ella pudiese presentar algún peligro.

Ni siquiera sabía quién envió la primera nota. Una cosa llevó a la otra. De pronto, hablaban de teorías de la magia, los Malfoy y los _Sagrados Veintiocho, Historia de la Magia_, y un día, Luna le había contado sobre una tinta experimental que su madre había dejado en el laboratorio, y que buscó por él para usarla en los nuevos prototipos de los mapas. Eso era todo.

Lo que no diría, en caso de que le preguntasen, sería que le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella. De la misma forma en que le gustaba pasarlo con Snape, más o menos.

Luna era la calma personificada, inteligente, sabía contestarle a las preguntas con trampa cuando pretendía incordiarla, y no se enojaba con él. No tenía que fingir nada, ni guardarse el más mínimo de los comentarios. Y a ella no le importaba, porque por lo general, entendía _más_ de lo que convenía.

Luna recuperó su atención con una risa débil. Al inclinarse por un lado de la rama, la encontró justo debajo de él, con la cabeza levantada y una suave sonrisa. Su capa le quedaba bastante grande, porque los centímetros que los separaban, desde el último estirón que dio, constituían una distancia considerable. De nuevo, a ella no parecía importarle. No solía quejarse del frío cuando se le perdían sus cosas, a lo que él no veía sentido; de estar en la misma situación, ya lo hubiese hecho público ante Snape, para que los castigase, y luego se habría vengado en secreto, quizás haciendo desaparecer pertenencias importantes para esas personas también. O algo mejor, quién sabe.

Mantenía un objeto redondo, un anillo, en alto, y sobre uno de sus ojos. Lo observaba a través de este.

—Creo que lo que estás haciendo, está muy bien —puntualizó. Draco nunca admitiría que oírla decir eso, le quitó un peso de encima; era justo lo que necesitaba en ese instante, y muy probablemente, ella lo supiese y fuese la razón de que lo mencionase. Tenía la impresión de que hubiese encajado en Slytherin, de no ser tan excéntrica—. ¿Qué opina Regulus de eso?

Claro, _ese_ era el otro asunto. La única persona en el colegio, de momento, que sabía de su correspondencia con Regulus Black, era ella.

Bueno, a decir verdad, Luna _sabía_ las cosas más extrañas sobre él y lo que hacía. Sólo unos días atrás, le cuestionó, de la nada, si le gustaba la sopa de tomate, y un poco antes de eso, le preguntaba sobre su relación con los elfos domésticos cuando era un niño, en la Mansión Malfoy, o qué nombre se habría puesto a sí mismo, de haber podido seleccionarlo, mediante algún método imposible que les planteó una plática de lo más absurda, misma que terminó dirigiéndose al terreno de vidas pasadas, magia y viajes en el tiempo. No se podía mantener una conversación normal con ella.

—Regulus dice que es justo lo que buscaba en un heredero —comentó, en voz un poco más baja—, parece agradarle bastante.

—Es un buen paso.

Se limitó a emitir un sonido afirmativo y devorar lo que le quedaba de la manzana. Luego cambió de posición en la rama, tumbándose con la espalda sobre esta y las piernas en dirección al tronco, una incluso balanceándose. Estaba orgulloso de mantener el equilibrio en una posición semejante, aunque sólo fuese Luna a quien podía presumirlo en ese instante.

—¿Y Harry? —tuvo un breve y absurdo sobresalto. A Luna, por supuesto, no debió pasarle por alto. También tenía la mala costumbre de mencionarlo cuando menos se lo esperaba— ¿qué piensa Harry de tu idea?

—Bueno...—hizo una breve pausa, en la que le frunció el ceño a una ardilla que pasaba por la rama superior a la suya, se detenía, lo miraba con la obvia intención de arrojarle una rama, después se lo pensaba mejor y continuaba su camino, lejos de él—. Puede que no se lo haya dicho. Es que, ya sabes, no es oficial.

—Algún día, tendrías que dejar ese miedo...

—No es miedo —corrigió, de inmediato, apretando los dientes.

—...de que la opinión que él tiene de ti cambie —completó, como si no lo hubiese escuchado, pero era Luna, y a pesar de que había comenzado a dar vueltas encima de las hojas secas, en un vals improvisado, sin ritmo, para sí misma, por supuesto que tenía su atención puesta en él. Así era ella. Draco suspiró.

—No me da miedo lo que Potter piense o deje de pensar de mí, y lo sabes.

Luna tarareó, quizás con mayor fuerza de la necesaria, y continuó con su baile sin sentido. No contestó. Al menos, no de forma directa, y él frunció el ceño.

—_Sabes_ que lo digo en serio —insistió, rodando para ponerse boca abajo, los codos flexionados, los brazos haciendo de soporte para su barbilla. Se sostenía de la rama con una pierna a cada lado, llegados a ese punto.

Ella, por su parte, completó con otro giro y levantó la cabeza hacia él. Esbozó una sonrisa ligera, suave, y arqueó una ceja por una fracción de segundo, en un gesto que era más curioso que de cualquier tipo de pretensión, y por ende, lo desesperaba más. Si Luna hubiese sido una sangrepura normal, él sabría seguirle el juego.

Draco bufó, apartando la mirada.

—Piensa lo que quieras, no es problema mío igual.

—¿No has probado la leche de unicornio en el té? —preguntaba de repente, y él hacía un sonido claro de disgusto, que le arrancaba otra suave risa.

—¿_Eso_ se bebe? —la escuchó emitir un ruidito afirmativo, y arrugó la nariz por el desagrado— ¿quién se bebería _eso_, por Merlín?

—Los jugadores de Quidditch profesionales en el Oeste de Europa —comenzó a explicar, en ese tono conocedor y dulce que tenía para ocasiones como aquella—, le piden a los unicornios, de "por favor", que los dejen tener un poco, y se beben una taza completa, con té verde y sin azúcar, antes de las prácticas de la mañana. Los Golpeadores sobre todo, que necesitan tanto la fuerza física y...

—Eso es asqueroso.

—Dicen que sabe bien, como a leche con mucha azúcar.

—Me seguiría pareciendo repugnante, aunque sepa a chocolate.

—Pero bebes leche de vaca.

—No es lo mismo.

—¿Por qué?

Y ahí iban de nuevo.

Estaban a mitad de una enardecida diferenciación de lácteos, que derivó en todo un glosario de costumbres sangrepura y de cortesía en la mesa, y por alguna razón, terminó incluyendo al chocolate y el hecho de que Draco aún estaba convencido de que las salchichas estuviesen hechas de ratones, cuando el profesor Snape se aproximó. Hizo una pausa, deteniéndose al escuchar parte de sus réplicas, y alternó la mirada entre uno y el otro, con una expresión que advertía de que se sentía decepcionado del ahijado que tenía y no entendía por qué pasaban su tarde libre ahí, ni hablando de esos temas.

—Es casi hora de la cena y no te encontraba —habló directo a Draco, aunque negándose a levantar la cabeza y quedar como un idiota, según él, con el cuello doblado, por culpa de su capricho. Snape consideraba que encontrarlo en las ramas de los árboles, era prueba inequívoca de su _salvajismo adolescente y malas influencias de sus compañías,_ a pesar de que era algo que hacía desde niño—, mi Casa no va a perder puntos por tus escapadas.

Lo indicó, dando otro vistazo alrededor, como si hubiese mucho que distinguir por allí, y reparó un poco más de lo debido en la túnica que llevaba Luna; sabía que le esperaba un comentario al respecto en cuanto pusiese un pie en el suelo, así que no tuvo prisas en bajar, deslizándose por las ramas y encajando los dedos en los surcos del tronco, hasta que pudo acortar la distancia por completo con un pequeño salto amortiguado.

—Ya iba para allá —juró, alisándose las arrugas inexistentes en los pliegues del pantalón, bajo una mirada escrutadora del hombre, que habría hecho estremecer a cualquiera que lo conociese menos de lo que lo hacía él. O no que viviese en una burbuja, como Luna, que se sacó la túnica y se la tendió, ajena a la mirada desagradable del profesor sobre ambos.

—Señorita Lovegood —casi escupió el apellido, ella giró la cabeza en su dirección, tranquila y atenta—, ¿se puede saber _por qué _no lleva puestos zapatos?

—Se los quitaron —contestó por ella, a lo que Luna asintió, sin un gesto de pesar—, un grupo de estúpidos de Ravenclaw anda molestándola porque se creen la gran cosa.

Snape le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, él elevó la barbilla, y la conversación silenciosa llegó a su fin cuando mandó a Luna a ir de vuelta al castillo y hablar con su Jefe de Casa sobre las pertenencias desaparecidas. Ella se despidió dándole un apretón leve a su mano y se perdió entre los árboles, de vuelta al castillo.

Draco se tomó su tiempo para colocarse la capa de nuevo, se dedicó a anudarla a la altura de la clavícula, justo del modo en que su padre solía hacerlo, para que los lados quedasen del mismo tamaño, y fingió que no se daba cuenta de que Snape tenía algo más para decirle, o no habría ido hasta los límites del Bosque Prohibido, por muy estricto que fuese con que sus Sly no perdiesen puntos por estupideces. En cuanto terminó, le hizo un gesto para que caminasen juntos de vuelta, y aguardó a que el golpe verbal llegase.

No llevaban más de unos metros de trayecto, cuando escuchó su voz.

—Cuando te comenté que me preocupaba la cantidad de tiempo que invertías en el chico Potter —mencionó, despacio y bajo—, no era para que encontrases otra causa pérdida a la que dedicarte, como la señorita Lovegood.

Draco lo observó de reojo, apretando los labios. No, no era lo que quería decirle. O tal vez lo fuese, en parte, pero no podía tratarse de la razón que lo llevaba hasta allí, porque _Harry_ constituía una plática que todavía _no_ pensaba tener, y en todo caso, no se daría en medio del patio; Snape lo conocía mejor que eso y nunca lo hubiese hecho mencionarlo donde alguien más pudiese escuchar.

—La señorita Lovegood —imitó su manera formal y seca de decirlo. Snape estrechó los ojos en una queda advertencia de que no se burlase— es una sangrepura, Ravenclaw, de un linaje que, en algún momento, fue apto para un descendiente de los Malfoy. Madre aprobaría mi cercanía con ella.

—Narcissa te preguntaría si la pobre niña tiene un problema mental, Draco.

—Tal vez sea demasiado excéntrica para algunos gustos —reconoció, medido. No tenía sentido negarlo, pero si pretendía que no se volviese a acercar a ella, la intención era en vano. A pesar de que protestaba, le agradaba el ambiente tranquilo de las pláticas sin sentido que tenía con Luna.

—Tal vez —repitió Snape, en un tono que lo hacía sonar más a una sentencia del Wizengamot, que a la opinión de un profesor.

Continuaron caminando en silencio, la silueta del castillo oscurecía gran parte del patio, el atardecer le daba un poco de color al cielo tan corriente de Escocia. Aún quedaban unos metros para las escaleras que los llevarían hacia la entrada, cuando el profesor volvió a hablar:

—A mi despacho, llegó una carta —sentía su mirada clavada en un lado de la cara. Asintió, para instarlo a continuar—. No iba dirigida a mí, precisamente.

—Se habrán confundido con la correspondencia —opinó, sin dejarse alterar—, alguna lechuza vieja o que llevaba muchas horas volando, quién sabe. Hay gente que no entrena bien a esos animales, tampoco se les puede echar la culpa de todo.

—Después de la última..._experiencia_ —siguió, haciendo caso omiso de su intento de evasiva que, sí, sabía que no iba a funcionar en él, pero no se perdía nada con intentarlo—, el Ministerio ha confiado en que mi calidad de padrino ante la familia Malfoy y de mentor en Slytherin, bastasen para pasarme la invitación para la próxima visita, alrededor de noviembre. Juzgarán _conveniente_ que sea yo quien decida si lo sabes o no, imagino.

Draco tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, sin mirarlo. Hizo lo posible por disimularlo, creyó haberlo conseguido con éxito. Puede que fuese ingenuo de su parte, por supuesto, al hombre no se le escaparía nada con él.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió, para darse tiempo, y lo vio asentir—. Entonces, como la tienes tú, tendrías que reenviarla a madre y ahorrarme esa molestia.

Cuando terminó de hablar, se dio cuenta enseguida de que Snape se detenía. Avanzó unos pasos, con la esperanza de que lo dejase así y lo siguiese, ahora que estaban tan cerca del castillo y casi podía escuchar el bullicio que se armaba alrededor de la hora de la cena.

Él no lo hizo, sin embargo, así que Draco se resignó a lo peor, se detuvo y se giró para encararlo, envolviéndose con sus propios brazos por debajo de la capa, que muy bien le ocultaba el gesto, por suerte.

—No estoy...convencido acerca de cómo proseguir —vaya, era una de las admisiones más interesantes que le había sacado alguna vez. El profesor formó un rictus de desagrado, que luego se suavizó, tanto como podía ocurrir en Severus Snape, al menos—. Narcissa dejaría la decisión en tus manos. Por supuesto que, de optar por ir por segunda vez, ya no tendrías que acudir a terceros, porque yo te llevaría, si es en fin de semana.

_Yo te llevaría_. Draco apenas le prestó atención a lo que vino después de eso.

Sabía que una sonrisa acababa de formarse en su rostro, y estaban en un sitio no concurrido, pero que seguía siendo público, lo que lo hacía incómodo para ambos; a él, porque no solía sonreír así donde cualquiera pudiese verlo, y para Snape, porque nadie se creería que un estudiante pudiese mirarlo de la manera en que él debía hacerlo. No le pudo importar menos, en esa ocasión.

Severus le ofrecía su apoyo, decidiese lo que fuese, de la única forma en que sabía hacerlo. Y eso bastaba.

—Reenvíala a madre —concedió, en un tono más bajo, no tan seguro—, ella le dará un mejor uso de lo que yo podría.

El hombre le dedicó una mirada larga y concienzuda, a la que él respondió encogiéndose de hombros. El tacto de la legeremancia fue delicado, cuidadoso, en un lado de su cabeza. No examinó nada, no hurgó dentro, sólo le obsequió una ligera y apenas perceptible oleada de tranquilidad.

Oh, era lo más cercano a un abrazo que a Snape se le ocurriría alguna vez.

—¿Ya te dije que eres el mejor padrino del mundo? —preguntó, con un deje de diversión que ocultaba cualquier rastro de lo hablado momentos atrás.

—No empieces con la falsa adulación —bufó Snape, reemprendiendo la marcha y pasándole por un lado, sin dedicarle ni una mirada más de lo necesario. Pero Draco se percató de que se movía lo bastante lento para que lo alcanzase enseguida, y así lo hizo, posicionándose a un lado de él y distrayéndolo con lo que Luna le había explicado de la bebida de los Golpeadores famosos, que le ganó una expresión de desagrado de parte del hombre, por la que se hubiese reído, de no preferir conservar su imagen ante el resto del cuerpo estudiantil, algunos de los que, a la distancia, observaban con distintos grados de horror al mago.

El profesor lo dejó cerca de la entrada al Gran Comedor, haciéndole un gesto que para otro se habría visto despreciativo, pero en Snape, era su manera de decirle que se fuese con sus amigos a comer y no se preocupase por él. O algo similar.

Aún quedaba un poco antes de la comida, así que los estudiantes del comedor estaban dispersos sin orden alguno, y un murmullo de charlas diferentes lo recibió nada más poner un pie dentro. Localizó a sus amigos enseguida, por una mata desordenada de cabello negro, que estaba cerca de un pelirrojo que también destacaba a simple vista; se acomodaron en la mesa de Hufflepuff, para su desgracia, y Pansy veía con una sonrisa a los gemelos, que no paraban de revolotear en torno a Hermione, al parecer, contándole uno de sus planes más novedosos.

—...no les va a funcionar —escuchó canturrear a la muchacha, en cuanto se acercó. Los gemelos se sentaron, uno a cada lado de ella, para preguntarle por qué creía que no les funcionaría—. ¿Ven eso? Es la línea de la edad, y Dumbledore la dibujó.

Draco rodó los ojos, dio un vistazo alrededor, y al no encontrar a más conocidos cerca ni el comedor concurrido, decidió que no podía ser _tan_ malo sentarse en la mesa de los tejones, a un lado de Harry, que interrumpió su plática con Weasley para saludarlo.

—...a Dumbledore no lo pueden engañar un par de niños con sus trucos...—decía Hermione, a unos decididos gemelos, que no le dieron ni la más mínima importancia a su advertencia, porque entrelazaron los brazos, se bebieron unas pociones, y saltaron dentro del círculo blanco que rodeaba al Cáliz de Fuego, una majestuosa copa que fue instalada en el comedor, con una inmensa y atrayente llama azul que estaba permanentemente encendida. A él le llamaba la atención, más que por el Torneo en sí, por la función que tenía. ¿Cómo quemaba los papeles, para después expulsarlos? ¿Los guardaría? ¿Era un tipo de contenedor, el quemar sólo sería una ilusión, un despiste?

¿Podía replicarlo?

¿Podía _mejorarlo_?

Estaba tan concentrado en observar el fuego azul, que casi da un brinco en el asiento —no lo hizo porque era muy poco digno de un Malfoy, por supuesto—, cuando los gemelos Weasley fueron empujados hacia atrás, una barba creciéndoles a una velocidad imposible, el cabello tornándose de rojizo a blanco, ambos gritándose, tocándose las caras y diciéndole al otro lo _viejo y feo_ que se veía.

Hermione emitió un sonido de resignación y se los llevó a la enfermería, inventándose alguna excusa más o menos creíble, a pesar de que no era su responsabilidad, y se aseguró de dejarles claro, en el camino hasta la salida, que se merecían quedarse por lo menos un día con ese aspecto de ancianos, por lo que intentaron. Pansy, riendo por lo bajo, se cambió de asiento para quedar frente a ellos, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones sobre la copa.

—Son terribles, ¿verdad? —negó con una sonrisa suave, desviando la mirada un instante a un grupo de Gryffindor de último año, que se turnaba y se infundían valor para meter sus nombres al cáliz—. Pero también son muy listos, hacer una poción así...si no hubiese sido el círculo de Dumbledore, probablemente hubiese resultado, ¿saben? Se veía en el campo mágico.

—¿El que de qué? —Ron frunció el ceño. La chica trazó la figura de una circunferencia en el aire y apuntó la línea que rodeaba la copa.

—El campo mágico, la barrera, que evita que la crucen. Pudieron hacerlo y la magia se replegó ahí, sí, justo ahí, donde pisaron, y...—bajó el volumen de su voz, poco a poco, al percatarse de que recibía una mirada extraña del Weasley y de Harry, y una curiosa de Draco. Emitió una risa nerviosa, a la vez que unía las manos por encima del regazo—. Oh, bueno, es que eso es lo que vi.

—No sabía que los campos mágicos se _veían_ como las auras —Ron parpadeó, luego desvió la mirada hacia la copa, y volvió a fruncir un poco el ceño—. Bueno, supongo que sería interesante participar, ¿no? Pero no tenemos la edad y no tiene sentido intentarlo, creo.

—No sabía que fueras tan codicioso, Weasley —replicó Draco, inclinándose hacia adelante, lo necesario para poder ver al muchacho, por un costado de Harry, que estaba sentado en medio de ambos—, ¿qué te atrae más? ¿La fama, la gloria, o las posibilidades de estar cerca de una mitad Veela y Krum?

Cuando Weasley entrecerró los ojos e hizo ademán de contestar, Pansy se le adelantó, desviando la conversación para evitar la posible discusión que se avecinaba.

—Yo no entraría, de poder —mencionó, en tono calmado—, cualquiera que lea un poco de _Historia de la Magia_, sabe lo peligroso que es, aunque nadie ha muerto en mucho tiempo, porque no se ha celebrado. Además, lo considero demasiado...

—¿Rudo?

—¿Complicado?

—¿Ordinario para una dama? —Draco fue el único que recibió el asentimiento de acuerdo de su amiga, que se puso a juguetear con un mechón de su cabello, de forma discreta.

—Supongo que, para otra chica, eso estaría bien.

—Dicen que Fleur se va a presentar —añadió Ron, para darle la razón, a lo que Pansy soltó una ligera exhalación y se encogió de hombros. Él sabía que a la señora Parkinson le daría un ataque, de imaginarse a su hija en una posición similar.

—Tal vez yo lo intentaría —siguió Harry, con el entrecejo apenas fruncido—, no sé, si tuviese la edad, podría ser. No es que me importe mucho, pero suena...interesante, ¿no?

—Eso es lo que yo digo —Ron asintió, luego pareció percatarse de algo, porque volvió a asomarse por uno de los lados de su mejor amigo, y observó en dirección a Draco—. Por cierto, llevo rato aquí, y no he visto ningún Slytherin que se acerque.

Él bufó.

—Ni lo verás —sentenció, firme, ante las miradas curiosas de ambos chicos; de Pansy no, ella _sí_ tenía la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros y era razonable—. Ningún Slytherin es tan tonto para arriesgar su vida, y sobre todo, su dignidad, por entretención del colegio, los profesores y unos estudiantes de intercambio. Sí, la 'gloria eterna' suena muy bien, pero el costo no debe valerlo.

Se hizo un momento de silencio, en que Pansy asentía en acuerdo y prestaba atención a otro estudiante, uno que iba solo, de Ravenclaw, y se acercaba para dejar su nombre, sin armar revuelo.

—¿Así que tú no entrarías, de poder hacerlo? —quiso asegurarse Ron, como si no pudiese creer que fuese capaz de rechazar la oportunidad de ser reconocido por todas esas personas.

—Oh, créeme, si fuese un torneo entre las Casas, me habría postulado por Slytherin nada más enterarme —aclaró, con un asentimiento—, pero no tengo nada que demostrar a toda esa gente; que alguien más lo haga.

Ron lo observó por unos segundos más, pestañeó, luego se encogió de hombros y pareció haber aceptado algo implícito al respecto, porque le hizo una pregunta a Pansy, que dio inicio a una de sus charlas interminables.

Volvía a tener los ojos puestos en el fuego de la copa, cuando sintió un leve tacto en el brazo. El corazón le dio un vuelco al girar la cabeza y encontrar a Harry, mirándolo. No era justo sentirse así.

—Por un momento —susurró, sólo para ellos dos, inclinándose por encima de uno de sus hombros—, creí que querrías pasar la línea de la edad y poner tu nombre.

—Si lo hago, sería sólo para ver la cara del viejo Dumbledore cuando descubra que sus protecciones no fueron tan infalibles como las cree.

—¿Y qué hay de la gloria eterna?

Draco ladeó la cabeza y lo pensó por unos segundos.

—No suena mal —aceptó, en el mismo tono bajo—, pero seguro hay otras formas de conseguirla. Algo que haga caer la atención sobre mí, directamente, y no me haga compartirla con otros dos magos —bufó, irguiéndose. Harry negó con una risita.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende que la quieras sólo para ti —se encogió de hombros, con un gesto que nada tenía de culpable.

Draco se quedó en silencio un rato, considerando qué tan factible era, en realidad, presentarse al Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Un par de días después, los participantes estarían siendo anunciados. A Hogwarts lo iba a representar Cedric Diggory.

Se convenció de que podría haber hecho una peor elección; al menos, según decían —y era información de primera mano, de parte de Weasley—, el muchacho tenía habilidades.

—_0—_

—...se los juro, Charlie me avisó por una carta hace unos días, y yo les iba a decir, estaba buscando la manera —decía Ron, aunque a Draco le pareció que simplemente se le había olvidado hasta que fueron ellos los que sacaron el tema a colación—, es que no se me ocurría cómo se suponía que íbamos a salir para verlos.

—Se sale por la puerta, Weasley —comentó él, en tono aburrido, adelantándose unos pasos al Weasley, Pansy y Harry. Ese día, Hermione había decidido no acompañarlos. Él no podía explicarse por qué no _querría_ ir—, uno creería que es una norma básica que hasta alguien como tú conoce.

Lo que sea que hubiese dicho Harry después de oírlo, detuvo a Weasley de soltar un comentario que, de haber estado más atento, podría haberlo fastidiado. Pansy lo regañó, a su vez, pero apenas le prestó atención.

En la noche anterior, había escuchado a los estudiantes de Durmstrang en las mazmorras, intercambiando palabras en sus propios idiomas, los que la mayoría de los estudiantes de la Casa de las serpientes podían entender también —esos con buena educación sangrepura, pensaba él—, cuando Jacint se le acercó por detrás con una fotografía mágica de unos dragones. Estaba a punto de preguntarle al respecto, pero él optó por apartarlos a los tres del grupo, y en el dormitorio de muchachos de cuarto que ocupaban, les habló de lo que les contaron a los coordinadores y ayudantes de la Primera Prueba.

Draco quería _verlos_. Era lo único que había pensado desde que asistieron a la cena y Harry le preguntó a Ron, que comenzó a contarles, además, que también estaba invitado a acercarse, por ser dragones de la Reserva de Rumania en que trabajaba uno de sus tantos hermanos.

Así que ese viernes en la tarde, Draco caminaba por delante de sus amigos, con Lep encima de uno de sus hombros, olisqueando el aire y curioseando respecto a lo que fuese que lo tuviese en ese estado de agitación, que la pobre criatura no debía ni comprender ni compartir.

Alcanzaron la linde del Bosque Prohibido, cubierta de unas cercas, para mayor seguridad, y no fue hasta que Jacint apareció del otro lado, desde uno de los senderos que tan bien conocía, y les abrió la puerta para cederles el paso, que pudieron entrar al área restringida para otros estudiantes. Si no hubiese sido un Malfoy —porque, _de nuevo, _aquello era indigno de un Malfoy—, Draco habría dado saltos, o se habría mordisqueado el labio inferior por la impaciencia, pero no; era un sangrepura, heredero de su linaje, casi un adulto, y mantuvo la compostura hasta que visualizaron los corrales y a los cuidadores de dragones.

_Y a los dragones mismos._

Después se le olvidó todo.

No sabía que se había acercado deprisa a uno de los corrales, hasta que sintió un brazo que se interponía en su camino, y alguien que lo jalaba hacia atrás, riéndose.

—Eh, cuidado, pequeñín —frunció el ceño por el apodo, mas no apartó la mirada del _Colacuerno húngaro_ en el corral, a unos metros, que lanzaba llamaradas de un intenso naranja contra las barreras que los cuidadores debieron convocar para que no quemasen el bosque, y tiraba de las cadenas con que pretendían amarrarlo. _Idiotas_, todos. A los dragones no se les sometía de ningún modo.

—El Colacuerno tiene un punto ciego de este lado —espetó, sin mirar al cuidador que lo retenía, porque era cierto que no necesitaba avanzar más. Podía ver las escamas desde ahí, relucientes por los reflejos de los destellos del fuego, los colmillos, el cartílago de las alas—, no me habría visto, y no hice ruido.

Habría jurado que escuchó un sonido que podía interpretarse como asombro. Tampoco podía darle importancia, no con los dragones tan cerca, ocupando por completo su campo de visión.

—Cuando lanza fuego, lo hace hacia todas partes, vea o no por un lado.

Draco no tenía ni ganas de rodar los ojos.

—No soy estúpido como para ponerme en peligro.

—No, ya lo noté —cuando el _Colacuerno_ se volvió, jalado de forma brusca por los cuidadores y las cadenas, e intentó lanzar más fuego en la dirección contraria a ellos, detalló la cola de púas con un vistazo, y después miró de reojo a un lado. Acababa de percatarse de que aquel cuidador no podía ser otro que Charlie Weasley.

Como acción retardada, saludó con un vago movimiento de cabeza, que él devolvió, soltándolo al fin. Se dispuso a caminar hacia el siguiente corral, ¿era ese un _Hocicorto sueco_? Tenía uno igual, miniatura, en su cuarto. No se dio cuenta de los pasos que lo seguían, casi pisándole los talones.

En alguna parte, a través de los rugidos, escuchaba a Pansy hacer un sonido ahogado, Harry preguntaba algo, Jacint le contestaba.

Se detuvo frente al siguiente corral, justo cuando el _Hocicorto_ giraba, la cola moviéndose de forma _demasiado_ amenazadora hacia ellos, y repelida por los encantamientos de protección. Por supuesto que habría varios, incluso para evitar los golpes más simples —que, tratándose de un dragón, podrían matar a un mago promedio con la misma facilidad de un _Avada_—, pero se negaba a creer que fuese suficiente para resguardarlos. Al menos, no por completo.

Dentro de su cabeza, la lógica dictaba que _nada_ podía salvar a alguien de un dragón. Ni siquiera sus cuidadores gozaban de un beneficio superior o una protección especial.

Podía darse la vuelta, huir, matarlos, o quemar el bosque. Y eso era _fascinante_.

—Son hembras, ¿verdad? —preguntó a Charlie, ya que continuaba a su lado desde que se movió. Y bueno, si estaba ahí, que le dijera lo que le importaba no estaba de más.

Escuchó un sonido afirmativo, casi imposible de percibir por un rugido que el _Hocicorto_ decidió soltar en ese momento.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Los movimientos —musitó, sin despegar la mirada del balanceo de la cola del dragón. Si la memoria no le fallaba, era su manera de estar alerta en caso de sentirse amenazada, pero no significaba un ataque directo—, son más lentas al darse la vuelta y más rápidas para atacar, ¿lanzan menos fuego? Creo que muerden más fuerte, algo así leí una vez —se encogió de hombros, dándose cuenta, probablemente, de que hablaba de más.

No tenía que mostrarse _tan_ interesado. De haber estado más lejos de ellos, tal vez habría recordado que los Malfoy _no_ se emocionaban como niños, ni siquiera cuando todavía eran jóvenes como él.

—Muerden más fuerte, en defensa de sus huevos —explicó el cuidador, a lo que Draco asintió, sin dirigirle la mirada. Le hacía gracia que el _Hocicorto_ tuviese que ser jalado, ahora, por tres magos, dos de ellos con varitas en mano, el otro encargado de las cadenas—. También vuelan más rápido, si se molestan.

—Hay que ser un idiota para molestar a una dragona —soltó, sin notarlo, por lo que la risa de Charlie lo hizo parpadear y fruncir el ceño—. ¿Qué? —masculló, mordaz, para que no se hiciese a la idea de que podía fastidiarlo, sólo porque estaba en un breve momento de debilidad.

—Te gustan mucho, ¿cierto? —le llevó un instante, pero a fin de cuentas, se deshizo de la tensión que lo atacó momentos atrás. No sonaba malicioso, ni burlón. Parecía divertido, sí, ¿aunque no era esa la misma forma de hablar, que le había escuchado las ocasiones en que lo vio aparecer con el resto de los Weasley, en casa de Harry? Juraría que sí, sonaba así.

—¿A quién _no_ le gustan? —le restó importancia con un gesto, dándose la vuelta para caminar al último corral. Percibió su presencia detrás. Se alejaron bastante de sus amigos, así que supuso que, como Gryffindor que probablemente era —porque algo en los Weasley gritaba "¡Gryffindor!", en general—, se sentía responsable de vigilar que no tuviese que transportarlo al área de asistencia por quemaduras mágicas de San Mungo; sólo quería admirar de cerca de las criaturas. Snape lo mataría si se quemaba.

Soltó una exhalación al pararse frente al último. Una curiosa elección, ¿no era una especie de carácter más tranquilo que las otras dos?

_Tan tranquilo como podía ser un dragón_, se dijo a sí mismo, lo que no era gran cosa, si alguien le preguntaba, pero al menos, esta no parecía dispuesta a matar a sus cuidadores al más mínimo descuido.

—Son increíbles, ¿verdad? —cuando volvió a mirarlo de reojo, se percató de que, en algún momento, Charlie se había doblado desde el abdomen, y ahora tenía las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, lo que los dejaba casi a la misma altura. Asintió por inercia, ¿para qué mentir, sobre ese punto, en particular? Lo vio ladear la cabeza y contemplar a la dragona por un momento—. Recuerdo que la primera vez que vi uno de cerca, una cosilla pequeña, nada como estas _damas_ —Draco sintió ganas de reír por el modo en que se refería a ellas, pero sacudió la cabeza y se contuvo—, me temblaban las piernas. Ya era un adulto, y aun así, me preguntaba cómo es que tanto poder entra en un cuerpo, por muy grande que pueda llegar a ser.

—No es el poder lo que importa —murmuró, con otro encogimiento de hombros—, es que _se les nota._ Muchas otras criaturas mágicas deben ser poderosas, pero no pueden quemar bosques de la nada.

Charlie asintió en acuerdo y se enderezó.

—Bueno, mi madre una vez me dijo que sólo a un loco o a un fanático del poder le interesarían los dragones —era claro que él se consideraba lo primero, y esa vez, Draco sí sonrió al negar.

—Ni siquiera me gustan por eso —comentó, de pasada, al comenzar a caminar de regreso con su grupo. Charlie lo seguía sin prisa, quizás, porque sabía que volvería a hacer una pausa ante cada corral, por unos últimos vistazos de cada uno de los dragones.

—Si no es por el poder mágico, suele ser por la belleza, dicen algunos. O los científicos, a los que les gustan por las utilidades que tienen, a la larga…

Él volvió a negar.

—No, no.

—¿Y entonces por qué te gustan?

Draco se detuvo, por unos segundos, frente al _Colacuerno_, que era el más agresivo del trío. Volvía a oír las voces de sus amigos, bastante cerca.

—Además de por mi nombre —declaró, elevando la barbilla, en un gesto que esperaba que le diese un aire más pretencioso y desinteresado, porque ya se había mostrado demasiado aturdido frente a alguien que era prácticamente un desconocido—, me gustan por los _nidos_.

—¿Nidos? —repitió él, como si buscase dentro de su cabeza una razón para que aquello le agradase. Draco asintió.

—Nadie le roba un huevo al nido de un dragón, _sin_ ayuda o un ambiente controlado por expertos, y vive para contarlo —aclaró, en voz baja—. Tienen poder suficiente para crear tanto caos, que no podríamos hacer nada contra ellos si se unen, pero no lo hacen, y terminan viviendo en reservas. Y aun así, no soportan que alguien, dragón, mago, lo que sea, se acerque a sus huevos en su hábitat natural. Todo ese poder…y es para proteger a su familia.

Nadie se mete con la familia de un dragón. Tal vez esa fue siempre la razón de que los admirase como lo hacía.

Giró la cabeza cuando decidió que era suficiente de debilidad, y sin mirar atrás, emprendió la marcha hacia sus amigos. Sintió que Charlie, después de un momento, lo seguía.

Jacint lo llamaba para que volviese con ellos, en cuanto lo divisó. Pansy se quejó de haberlos abandonado, Draco rodó los ojos, con cierta diversión. Ella sabía bien que no tendría que haber mantenido esperanzas de conservar su atención una vez que estuvieron frente a los dragones.

Estaba por unirse al grupo, para ir de regreso, cuando oyó un débil carraspeo detrás. Se dio la vuelta, para encarar a Charlie.

No había notado que llevaba el uniforme de cuidador, aunque sin las cadenas por ninguna parte, ni los demás artículos con que los mantenían bajo control en caso de necesidad. Arqueó una ceja en su dirección, y lo vio encogerse, con gesto resignado, y dar un vistazo por encima de él; cuando debió notar que sus amigos estaban lejos, o de espaldas, se inclinó para volver a estar a la altura de Draco, que le sostuvo la mirada.

—No se supone que deba decírtelo —la sonrisa ladeada con que lo mencionó, le dejó en claro que no era de guardar secretos. Al menos, no como aquellos—, pero la Reserva tiene un programa de unas semanas para magos y brujas jóvenes, deberían ser recién graduados, aunque...—posicionó una mano por encima de su cabeza, en una medición imaginaria— tú eres bastante alto para tu edad. Y quién sabe, el apellido Malfoy resuena en otros sitios, tal vez se le pueda dar un buen uso por una vez. Es sólo una idea.

Charlie se irguió y le guiñó. Draco deseó que no hubiese sido un Weasley, para agradecerle como correspondía.

Asintió, con la expresión más seria que podía poner.

—Es una idea..._aceptable_ —reconoció, imitando el tono que ponía Snape cuando un estudiante que no le agradaba, acertaba, y no le quedaba más opción que admitirlo. Charlie se echó a reír y se despidió con un gesto, cuando fue llamado por sus compañeros y cambió de puesto con uno que sostenía las cadenas y llevaba al _Hocicorto_ a una jaula.

Siguió sus movimientos con la mirada por un rato más, preguntándose qué tan difícil podría ser cuidar a un dragón. Claro, él sabía que lo hacían ver sencillo por su práctica.

Y probablemente, no fuese lo bastante valiente, de todos modos. La admiración a la distancia estaba bien para él.

Volvió con sus amigos cuando fue Harry el que lo llamó.

—...oh, a Dracolín siempre le han gustado los dragones —decía Jacint al muchacho, y en cuanto lo vio acercarse, le envolvió los hombros un brazo. Dado que el único no confiable del todo, era Weasley, pero no había miradas indiscretas cerca, Draco se dejó llevar por su abrazo cuando caminaron hacia afuera del Bosque—. Recuerdo que, cuando tenía unos tres años, se puso un disfraz, hizo que los elfos pintasen su escoba de juguete, y voló por toda la Mansión, persiguiendo a Pansy, y haciendo ruiditos de gruñidos como "grr", mientras chillaba _"¡soy un dragón! ¡Soy un Colacuerno!",_ hasta que se cayó de cabeza por un mal giro.

Draco apretó los párpados y lamentó el momento en que se le ocurrió que era una buena noticia tener al mago en el colegio. Le dio un manotazo e intentó quitárselo de encima, pero Jacint, riendo por lo bajo, de esa forma contenida en que su hermana y él siempre hacían, lo pegó más a su costado. Podía oír a Weasley ahogarse por la risa, ante la imagen mental de él dándose de cara contra el piso, y a Pansy preguntándole a su hermano si no tendrían fotos de eso en alguna parte. Rogó mentalmente porque no hubiese ninguna.

Sentía las mejillas y orejas arderle, y rehuyó de la mirada de aquellos dos traidores y el estúpido Weasley, sólo para descubrir que Harry, claro, no estaba lejos y había escuchado a la perfección la anécdota. Deseó poder hacer un agujero con magia, ocultarse y no salir hasta después de la graduación.

Pero Harry tenía una sonrisa suave, que sólo habría sabido interpretar como enternecida, aunque no podía decir qué parte de eso le causaba dicho efecto. Y tenía que admitir que le gustaba la forma en que lo observaba, y le gustaba la emoción que le cosquilleaba en el cuerpo, y quería- _quería_-

Quería que _siguiese_ haciéndolo.

_Por Merlín_. Soltó una temblorosa exhalación al volver la mirada al frente. De pronto, ya no le importaba las burlas que pudiese hacerle el Weasley, o la vergüenza a la que ningún Malfoy tendría que ser sometido.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que podía sentirlo, pulsando, tamborileando, en sus oídos.

_Estaba perdido._

Estaba tan absoluta, completa y absurdamente _perdido_, que casi rozaba lo patético.

Draco respiró profundo, se soltó del agarre de Jacint sin llamar la atención del resto, y miró hacia el castillo. Tenía un par de cosas que hacer, ya que era imposible evitar _eso._

* * *

**¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!**

**Con motivo de la proximidad a la fecha del 14f, subiré una TRIPLE actualización. Estos capítulos, literalmente, estaban en mi primer borrador como "dragones, torpeza y chicos enamorados", así que háganse una idea de lo que viene ¿?**

**Además, el OS **_**Drapunzel **_**que subiré hoy también está relacionado a esta historia ;)**

**¡Espero les gusten los capítulos!**


	43. 39 L4

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 4. **_**Harry Potter y el secreto del Lago Negro.**_

* * *

**Capítulo treinta y nueve: **_De cuando Ron es un (doblemente) idiota y hay conversaciones incómodas de por medio_

—¿...estás segura de que es por aquí?

—Completamente, Harry.

—¿Pero _qué_ haría Draco por aquí, a esta hora?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Harry continuó caminando detrás de su amiga, por un pasillo que se desviaba de las áreas que solían ser ocupadas en el castillo. Hermione les prometió guardarles puestos para la Primera Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero incluso si tenían la seguridad de que no quedarían hasta el final, donde ya no pudiesen ver absolutamente nada, iban tarde para encontrarse con ella.

Pansy, por supuesto, sabía _dónde_ estaba Draco, así que abría la marcha, doblando en las esquinas y dando vistazos alrededor. No se asomaba en las aulas, ni lo llamaba, por lo que supuso que tenía una idea mucho más clara de lo que podía imaginar acerca de dónde se había metido. Todavía no sabía cómo es que lo hacía, y estaba preguntándoselo internamente, cuando la muchacha tocó una puerta que no tenía nada en particular, abrió, y le indicó que se pusiese bajo el umbral con ella. Podía escuchar las respiraciones pesadas del otro lado, un sonido de arrastre, un golpe contra el suelo.

Dio un brinco cuando vio a Draco caer al piso. Él rodó sobre su estómago, se cubrió la cabeza para esquivar un rayo rojo que le pasaba por encima, y golpeó el suelo con la varita. No supo qué hechizo utilizó, pero la superficie se cubrió de una capa resbaladiza y clara, similar al hielo.

—Buen truco —Jacint se rio por lo bajo. Los pies se le deslizaban por sí solos, resbalándose sobre el nuevo suelo conjurado, pero se mantenía recargado en una mesa pegada a la pared, y apuntaba a Draco con la varita, en la otra mano.

—¡Oye, déjalo!

Incluso Pansy, junto a él, lo observó con extrañeza. Jacint se echó a reír. Draco se apoyó en los codos para levantar la cabeza y giró hacia él, como si no supiese _qué_ hacía ahí.

En cuestión de un parpadeo, Draco colgaba cabeza abajo de la nada y maniobraba en el aire para mantener la varita entre las manos, en vano. La pieza de madera cayó con un tintineo, y él se retorció entre quejidos.

—No te distraigas —el mago llevó a cabo una floritura, que regresó el suelo a la normalidad, y caminó hasta posicionarse frente al adolescente, a quien le pinchó la mejilla con la punta de la varita—. _Bum_, muerto. Soltaste tu varita.

—Se me resbaló —siseó él, con el ceño fruncido, y se sacudió en el agarre invisible que lo tenía colgado—, me hiciste trampa. No te hubiese dejado usar el _levicorpus_ si Potter no hubiese gritado.

Jacint le pellizcó la nariz, arrancándole un quejido.

—¿Y si Harry grita en una situación real? ¿Ahí también te va a distraer? —sacudió la cabeza. El hechizo comenzó a bajar a Draco, dándole la vuelta para depositarlo de pie en el suelo.

—Sólo me sorprendí —espetó, estirándose para tomar su varita. Jacint negó y alzó el brazo, dejándola fuera de su alcance.

—Pues _no_ te sorprendas, Dracolín.

Después dejó caer la pieza. Draco la atrapó en el aire, con un bufido poco digno y una maldición entre dientes.

Harry todavía tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados cuando Jacint se dirigió a ellos.

—Oh, vamos, no hay necesidad de mirarme _así_. Practicábamos, no le hice nada. Dracolín, ven y dile a Harry que no me vaya a maldecir cuando le dé la espal...

Al parecer, no era él de quien tenía que preocuparse.

—¡_Desmayo_! ¡_Impedimenta_! ¡_Expelliarmus_! —tenía la voz ahogada por la falta de aliento cuando realizó un encantamiento tras otro, en tres movimientos tan rápidos que casi podían contar como uno solo, hacia la espalda del mago.

El primero golpeó una mesa cuando Jacint se apartó de un salto, el segundo fue anulado por un _protego_. El tercero, desviado, se llevó la varita de Pansy, que ahogó un grito y la atrapó en el aire, antes de que fuese con Draco.

—_Ya_ habíamos terminado —Jacint lo señaló de forma acusatoria con la varita.

—¿Y si ya hubieses terminado en una situación real? —lo imitó, doblándose desde el abdomen y recargándose en sus rodillas, cuando el agotamiento lo venció.

—_Levicorpus_.

Draco emitió un sonido de indignación al ser puesto de cabeza, de nuevo. El contrahechizo demoró una milésima de segundo más de lo que debía y no surtió efecto, pero al menos, en esa ocasión, quedó con la varita entre los dedos.

—A mí _no_ me atacas por la espalda, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

—A mí no me atacas por la espalda...—imitó, con una voz chillona que claramente no le pertenecía al hombre, que sólo se limitó a sacudir la cabeza cuando le exigió que lo bajase de una vez.

Pansy estaba de camino a ir a ayudarlo, cuando Draco alzó la voz, agitó la varita, y el _levicorpus_ cedió ante un contrahechizo improvisado. Cayó con otro ruido sordo y un quejido más real.

Harry, al pasarle por un lado al mago, chocó uno de sus hombros contra su brazo —porque, maldita sea, no llegaba a su altura—, y le dirigió una mirada desagradable. Se paró junto a Pansy, que se había agachado a un lado de su mejor amigo.

Draco, después de protestar, se quedó tendido boca arriba un momento. Estaba cubierto de una capa de sudor, como pocas veces le había visto, que le pegaba el cabello a la frente, las mejillas ruborizadas por el esfuerzo, e intentaba respirar por la boca.

—Estoy muriendo —gimoteó, de forma exagerada, llevándose una mano a los ojos para taparlos de la luz que se colaba por la ventana—, me estoy muriendo, me muero. Pans, si este- si este es mi último día, quiero que sepas, que el metro de seda que se te perdió...

—¿Qué hay con el metro de seda que se me perdió? —ella se cruzó de brazos. Draco lo señaló, haciendo que se sobresaltase.

—Está bajo la cama de Potter. Y tiene patitas de barro de Leporis encima.

—¿Que bajo mi cama qué?

El chico sonrió a medias y se volvió a cubrir los ojos, ahora con el antebrazo. Pansy le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, por la que se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no sabía nada —juró. Luego de unos segundos de escrutinio, debió decidir que era sincero.

Pansy le ofreció un pañuelo blanco, de aspecto suave y con bordado, a su mejor amigo, que tomó asiento con un suspiro pesado y se empezó a limpiar la cara.

—Bueno —musitó, con lo que habría jurado era una mirada hacia él, pero como giró la cabeza de inmediato, no podía estar seguro—, no estoy en mi mejor momento para que me _vean_ así.

Ella rodó los ojos y le recordó que iban a ir a ver la Primera Prueba. Draco permaneció más concentrado en echarse el cabello hacia atrás, para que dejase de humedecerse con el sudor, hasta que escuchó la palabra "dragones". Habría jurado que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar cuando se puso de pie, rápido, y quejándose de un dolor en la espalda.

—Necesito un segundo —Draco les hizo un gesto vago para pedir que se adelantasen y fue a reclamar a Jacint por los "daños".

—A ver, deja el drama —Jacint resopló, se posicionó detrás de Draco, varita en vano, y le alzó la camiseta desde atrás, para quitarle el dolor y la posibilidad de moretones con unos encantamientos simples. Hubo algo en esa imagen que _no_ le gustó a Harry.

Percibió el momento en que Pansy le sujetó el brazo y lo sacudió sin fuerza.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró, dedicándole una mirada que no habría sabido descifrar. Él resopló, en un intento de que la sensación extraña que tenía, se calmase. No funcionó.

—Sí, claro.

Ella deslizó un brazo por debajo del suyo y lo guio hacia la salida de la sala. Harry dio un último vistazo por encima del hombro, encontrándose a Draco dándole un manotazo a Jacint, para que no lo fuese a abrazar. Después le sacaba la lengua y echaba a correr hacia ellos, sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar. Lo escuchó reírse.

—¡Anda, no te molestes! ¡A muchas chicas les gustan los magos que entrenan en duelos! ¡Y a _algunos_ chicos también!

Draco se detuvo bajo el umbral, con un repentino acceso de tos, que le enrojeció el rostro a niveles sorprendentes. Al contrario de lo que era usual, Pansy se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano al empezar a reírse, en lugar de ayudarlo, así que le tocó a Harry darle palmadas en la espalda, intentando no golpear la zona recién lastimada.

—¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó en voz baja; él rehuía de su mirada, moviendo el rostro hacia un lado. Negó varias veces, de forma distraída.

—Sólo- vamos a ver el Torneo…

—Pero si te sientes mal...

—No es nada —se quejó en un susurro, colocándole la mano en el pecho para apartarlo sin empujar y sin hacer fuerza en realidad—, vamos. Quiero ver a los dragones, ¿sí?

Harry asintió. En el trayecto hacia el espacio que organizaron para la Primera Prueba, Pansy se enganchó a un brazo de cada uno, y caminó un paso por delante, llevándolos en medio de una charla casi unilateral, porque les contaba sobre uno de esos sucesos extraños que tenían lugar en el dormitorio de chicas de Slytherin, y no necesitaba que le diesen ningún tipo de respuesta para continuar.

Les mencionaba algo sobre una fiesta, que no pudieron interpretar muy bien, porque llegaron por fin a la arena. Los estudiantes ya se reunían en las gradas y el director del colegio anfitrión llamaba al silencio con un encantamiento para amplificar la voz, de modo que sus palabras pudiesen alcanzarlos a todos.

Pansy los soltó cuando localizó a Hermione, se les adelantó, y se sentó a un lado de ella. Notó que Ron ya estaba ahí, del otro lado de la muchacha, y arqueó las cejas en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente para que lo viese; era curioso, porque se suponía que Ron no la soportaba, pero supuso que muchas cosas cambiaban en poco tiempo. Le restó importancia y dejó que Draco lo llevase, sosteniéndolo de la muñeca, hasta el otro extremo de los bancos, donde quedaban dos puestos más.

—¿Quieren cambiar? —inquirió Hermione, después de que, en una breve y rápida actualización, Pansy le hubiese contado por qué tardaron.

Harry no supo a qué se debía la pregunta, hasta que se percató de que los puestos no eran lineales, sino que uno estaba un nivel por encima del otro. Se encogió de hombros y ocupó el de atrás, porque, de todos modos, si iba arriba, podría ver sin problemas sobre Draco, que le hizo un gesto a su mejor amiga, negó, y se sentó adelante de él, con un bufido.

Dumbledore estaba explicando la prueba cuando percibió la tensión de Draco, que se inclinó hacia Pansy y le murmuró que nadie les había dicho que fuesen a usar los "pobres huevos de dragón", en sus propias palabras.

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado a Harry, más tarde, cómo fue la Prueba, diría que fue una muestra espectacular y que eran muy valientes por haberlo hecho así. Puede que hubiese sido cierto, él no tenía idea.

Apenas prestó atención. De hecho, se olvidó de que se suponía que tenía que hacerlo —porque, para eso, en primer lugar, era que estaban ahí—, en cuanto Fleur salió, y Draco, más relajado, se recostó hacia atrás.

Golpeó una de sus piernas con la espalda, a causa de la falta de espacio, se quejó por lo bajo, lo empujó desde la rodilla, y lo siguiente que sabría es que una cabeza rubia se había hecho un espacio entre sus piernas, tenía la espalda recostada contra el muro que separaba ambos puestos, y se recargó en él. Supuso que era un acto inconsciente, porque fue justo del lado en que estaba Pansy, y este continuaba hablándole a medida que transcurrían las pruebas.

Vio a Draco aplaudir por la actuación de Fleur, indignarse por la de Krum, quejándose por minutos enteros, entre las pausas, con ambas chicas, sobre cómo era posible que no lo descalificasen por romper el huevo de la dragona. Estaba cruzado de brazos cuando Cedric pasó.

Harry no creía haber sentido un mayor ardor en la cara y orejas, que en el momento en que, cómodamente y ajeno a él, Draco recargó un brazo sobre su muslo, flexionó el codo, y puso la mejilla en su palma, desde donde quedaba a menor distancia de su mejor amiga, con quien todavía intercambiaba susurros. De haber estado más atento, tal vez, se habría dado cuenta de que Pansy le dirigía miradas extrañas de vez en cuando, o de que Ron lo llamó dos veces, sin obtener su atención, y al preguntarle a Hermione qué lo tenía tan abstraído, la chica se limitaba a reír y encogerse de hombros.

Cuando salieron de la arena, se movían en grupo, y Harry se negó a reconocer que ni siquiera estaba seguro de quién había ganado.

Se sintió estúpido.

Pero era un estúpido que, por alguna razón, estaba feliz. Tal vez _demasiado_ feliz.

—_0—_

—...así que...

—...un baile...

—¿...de Yule?

Harry intercambió una mirada con Draco, que tenía una expresión de que acababa de perderse de _algo_ importante. Volvieron las cabezas hacia una sonriente Pansy de inmediato.

Snape lo había anunciado en la Sala Común de Slytherin, después de hacer un comunicado a los Prefectos de que los quería reunidos allí antes de la hora de la cena. Fue conciso al decir que no lo molestaran con tonterías como pedir clases de baile, que si alguno hacía el ridículo, ni siquiera intentara acercarse a él luego, o en suponer que iba a ayudarlo a deshacerse de su vergüenza, y sobre todo, que _tenían_ que comportarse como Slytherin, y no enloquecer por un tonto acto social.

Pero nada más salir de la sala, las chicas comenzaron a juntarse en grupos pequeños, y los chicos, algunos más desorientados que otros, se hicieron bromas al respecto.

—...oigan, oigan —llamaba Blaise, al resto de los de cuarto, en un obvio intento por contener la risa—, si Malfoy se viste de chica otra vez, yo lo pido como pareja.

Pansy se echó a reír, igual que las Greengrass. Draco le dirigió una mirada desagradable. Harry quiso lanzarle una bludger, pero se contentó con hacer lo mismo que su amigo. Creyó ver que Blaise alzaba una ceja en su dirección y luego sonreía, pero fue demasiado rápido en volver el rostro, y no pudo estar seguro de que hubiese sido así.

—...pero es un chico...—decía Crabbe, con una expresión de concentración casi dolorosa, al intentar comprender a su compañero, que rodó los ojos.

—Es más _bonita_ que Millicent —la aludida le arrojó un cojín, que Blaise esquivó por pura suerte—. Chicos, hablando en serio, ¿quién invita a Milli? No podemos dejar que una Slytherin vaya sola, sería como una desgracia para la Casa, ¿saben? Es...

—Invítala tú —Nott se encogió de hombros. Le habló con suavidad, pero bastó para hacerse oír.

La expresión de Zabini se contrajo en algo que no habría sabido descubrir, pero le recordó a cuando alguien tiene una pesadilla, y Millicent le lanzó un hechizo que, esa vez, no logró esquivar. La mitad de los estudiantes presentes vieron a Blaise caerse por la maldición de las piernas de gelatina, y todos se burlaron. La única que se puso de pie para ayudarlo fue Pansy, que se reía por lo bajo y le decía que no podía ser de esa forma con las chicas, si no quería ser atacado así.

Harry giró la cabeza cuando oyó un débil "hm", hacia Draco, que continuaba a su lado, medio recargado en el reposabrazos que él ocupaba. Tenía los ojos fijos en la escena de Pansy y el otro chico.

—Potter —le puso una mano en el hombro, inclinándose hacia él. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no removerse ante los repentinos cosquilleos, y contuvo el aire, como se le iba haciendo cada vez más común con ese tipo de situaciones—, vamos a hacer que esos dos vayan al baile juntos.

Él frunció un poco el ceño, vio a Pansy batallar, ahora junto Tracey, por poner de pie al chico, y luego volvió a fijarse en Draco.

—¿Le vas a decir que le gusta a Pans?

—¿Qué? —se echó hacia atrás de golpe, dirigiéndole tal mirada de horror, que habría creído que, de pronto, se transformaba en su boggart, para que lo viese así— ¿qué pasa contigo? No, eso no se dice, uno- uno no va y delata a un amigo con algo así...—empezó a sacudir la cabeza, como si no pudiese entender su reacción en lo más mínimo. Él pensó que no era para tanto.

—¿Entonces?

Draco sonrió de lado y se llevó el índice a la sien, con leves toques.

—Usaremos la cabeza, Potter —se rio y le guiñó.

Tampoco admitiría que el corazón se le saltó un latido cuando lo hizo.

—_0—_

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, comprendió lo que era "usar la cabeza", de acuerdo a Draco, cuando se encontró en uno de los sillones que rodeaban la chimenea, con el chico a un lado, y las hermanas Greengrass al frente, en un sofá de dos plazas, y con aspecto de estar muy satisfechas con la situación.

_"Deja que me ocupe"_ le había dicho, así que él confió y lo dejó hacer lo que fuese que tenía en mente que, conociéndolo, era mejor no saberlo hasta después de haber visto los resultados inmediatos. Por el bien de ambos.

—...no es más que un simple favor, ¿saben? Como amigos que somos —Draco ladeó la cabeza, con esa sonrisa encantadora que era toda educación y práctica sangrepura, e hizo que las hermanas riesen entre dientes. Daphne fue la que sacudió la cabeza.

—Déjame ver si entendí —pidió, haciendo girar el índice, como si fuese a rebobinar una cinta imaginaria—. _Tori_ y yo mantenemos a todas las chicas del curso lejos de Blaise, para que el pobre no tenga cita para el baile, ¿bien?

—Sí, exacto —Draco asintió.

—Eso es un poco cruel —comentó la pequeña Astoria, con fingida confusión.

—No, porque mientras ustedes alejan a las que _deben_ ser alejadas —gesticuló con las manos—, la chica con la que _debe_ salir, va a tener una oportunidad perfecta, el camino completo despejado.

—¿Y qué chica será esa? —cuestionó Daphne, inclinándose hacia adelante, con aire conspirador. Draco la imitó. Aún sonreía, cuando le dijo:

—Eso no es asunto suyo, porque hagan lo que hagan al resto de las chicas, a ella no le afectará y tendrá la pareja que se merece para el baile.

—Y así, espantamos a todas y no nos enteramos de tu chica misteriosa hasta el baile —ella asintió, echándose hacia atrás—. Astuto, Draco, muy astuto. ¿Qué tenemos nosotras a cambio? —con un gesto, las abarcó a ambas. Junto a ella, Astoria asintió, casi con gesto de disculpa porque tuviesen que exigir algo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren, por este _pequeño_ y _sencillo_ favor?

—De pequeño y sencillo nada, que vamos a tener que hablar con todas las chicas de cuarto, y de tercero, por si acaso —Daphne arrugó la nariz por un instante—; eso no se logra en un día.

—Seguro que las dos pueden hacerlo mejor y más rápido que nadie.

—Adulación. Intenta adularnos, Tori, ¿viste? —sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, codeando a su hermana, que se rio por lo bajo.

—Es la verdad —Draco también se reclinó contra el respaldar del asiento, sin despegar la mirada de ambas—. Nadie hace las cosas tan bien como las Greengrass, mi madre siempre me lo dijo. Es una de estas cosas con todo sangrepura decente sabe…

Daphne lo apuntó con el índice, como si fuese a reprenderlo, pero tenía una sonrisa que la traicionaba.

—Oh, bien —ella suspiró—. Ve al baile con Tori y consígueme una pareja de quinto o sexto, y nosotras te hacemos este favor. Justo, ¿no crees?

—Aunque me encantaría ir al baile con Astoria —inclinó la cabeza en su dirección, en un gesto caballeroso que nunca le había visto usar, pero que hacía parecer que sostendría su mano de pronto y le besaría el dorso—, le prometí a Pans que esperaría, por si acaso no conseguimos parejas decentes para ir. Ya saben, previsiones. No la puedo traicionar.

¿Qué? ¿No se supone que hacían aquello para ella? Harry lo observó con el ceño fruncido, sin entender.

—Claro, claro, los amigos primero —Daphne asintió, palmeando el hombro de su hermana, aunque no dejaba de mirar a Draco, como si tuviese una idea de que aquello no terminaba de encajar por completo. Luego volvió a sonreír—. Entonces quiero que mi pareja sea Harry.

Le llevó un momento procesar las palabras, además del hecho de que la muchacha lo veía directamente al decirlo. Él parpadeó. Estaba empezando a negar, azotado por una sensación de pánico y de que _algo_ estaba _mal_ con esa idea, cuando Draco se le adelantó.

—Sí, la cosa aquí…es que soy yo quien está negociando esto —explicó, con un fingido gesto de disculpas, que la hizo arquear una ceja—. Te podría conseguir cualquier otro chico Slytherin, _menos_ a Potter.

—¿Por qué a él no?

—Porque me importa más que vaya con quien quiera que hacer un trato —replicó, tranquilo. Daphne pareció considerarlo.

—¿No querrías ir conmigo? —le preguntó, sin disimulo alguno, con un puchero incluido.

Harry la vio boquiabierto, luego a Draco, como si esperase que le dijese _qué_ se hacía cuando una chica te invitaba a lo que fuese. Descubrió, de inmediato, que este lo observaba, a su vez. Como si aguardase la respuesta.

Alternó la mirada entre ambos, balbuceó, y al no ser capaz de formular ninguna palabra, sacudió la cabeza en señal de negativa, arrancándole un leve quejido a la chica.

—Oh, bueno, piénsalo los siguientes días igual —le restó importancia con un gesto, y volvió a dirigirse a Draco—. No te vas a salvar, querido; ayúdale a Tori a acercarse a un Ravenclaw que sea lindo, tú sabrás cuál lo es, ¿no? —añadió, con un tono sugestivo y un guiño—. Yo esperaré unos días, tal vez vaya con Montague, un Slytherin mayor trae muchos beneficios en estas cosas. Y a él lo puedo conseguir yo sola, no es un tipo complicado. Sólo tengo que aguantar sus idioteces un rato…y sabe bailar, es un punto a su favor.

—O con Nott —fuese lo que fuese la indirecta que acababa de recibir, Draco ya no sonreía, pero se mantenía sereno, y _no_, no era la máscara de indiferencia Malfoy; la reconocería.

Daphne lo consideró un momento, antes de dar un par de asentimientos.

—Theo es lindo —confirmó, en voz baja, como si la admisión supusiese un problema de modales en su esquema de dama sangrepura—, sí, podría ser. Si le dejas caer la idea, _sutilmente_, haré este favor con mucho gusto para ti.

Draco le prometió hacerlo, estrechó la mano de cada una, y un instante más tarde, Harry era arrastrado por el brazo, camino al dormitorio de varones, lejos de la vista y los murmullos de la conversación de Daphne.

—..._sabía_ que le gustabas, pero no se me ocurrió que podría...bueno, es lógico, es lo que yo hubiese hecho en su lugar, menos mal que tenía lo de los "amigos" pensado. Daphne es débil ante ese concepto...pero si no hubiese sido por eso...—mascullaba. Harry lo miraba, todavía sin comprender, cuando entraron al cuarto y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

Draco se acercó al dosel de la cama de Nott, lo llamó, se asomó por una orilla, luego susurró algo sobre que debía seguir en la biblioteca y se sentó en su propia cama, a contemplar el ventanal que daba al Lago Negro, con el ceño fruncido. Harry aguardó un momento, luego caminó hacia él y se sentó a un lado.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó, aturdido. El muchacho lo vio de reojo y, probablemente, al percatarse de que en realidad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasó, soltó un bufido de risa.

—Tú no te das cuenta de nada, ¿cierto?

Harry se cruzó de brazos e intentó repasar los hechos en su cabeza, la conversación, el comportamiento. Lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en la mirada de Daphne cuando dijo que Draco sabría _cuáles_ chicos eran lindos.

—¿De qué debería darme cuenta ahora? —cuestionó, al fin, cuando se resignó a que no sabía lo que sea que estuviese dentro de la cabeza calculadora de su compañero, que esbozó una sonrisa suave, que lo atontó un instante.

Lucía más relajado que en la Sala Común. ¿Aliviado? ¿Por qué Draco _tendría_ que estar aliviado?

Harry se sentía en otro mundo.

—Tú le gustas —soltó otro bufido de risa y negó—. Le gustas a Daphne Greengrass desde hace meses.

Podía sentir que la mandíbula se le iba a desencajar.

—¿Yo...qué? —atinó a balbucear, más perdido que nunca, y Draco se echó a reír, como si en verdad fuese hilarante que no entendiese. Él le frunció el ceño, para que se tomase el asunto más en serio.

—Es que ni siquiera...oh, pobre —volvió a reírse. No sonaba a que lo lamentase—, no te das cuenta y ella lo ha intentado. Ojalá lo supiese, para que deje de hacerlo.

—Pero...no he notado que haga nada...

Draco sólo sacudió la cabeza y le dejó un rato para procesarlo.

Así que le gustaba a una chica. Oh, le gustaba. Él le _gustaba_ a alguien.

De pronto, no comprendía por qué era un asunto que causaba tanta conmoción entre los chicos de su edad. No estaba contento.

Se sentía halagado, avergonzado, sí. Quería reírse, porque la idea de que le gustase, no, ¿es que _por qué_ le gustaría? No le veía sentido, se llevaban bien, sólo eso.

—¿Vas a pensar en ir con ella al baile, ahora que sabes que le gustas? —la voz de Draco lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Estaba echado hacia atrás, con las palmas presionadas en el colchón y recargaba su peso en los brazos.

Harry parpadeó. Luego _comprendió_.

—Oh —exhaló, ¿debería? ¿Era eso lo que se hacía cuando alguien gustaba de ti? ¿Así funcionaba? ¿Irían al baile, saldrían, se casarían al salir de Hogwarts? Frunció el ceño. No, no quería _eso_—. No, no —negó varias veces, más convencido de que no era para él conforme lo decía.

Draco asintió.

—¿Y con quién piensas ir? —agregó, sorprendiéndolo todavía más. Apenas llevaba un día la noticia rondando por el colegio, ¿debería saberlo? ¿Tendría que haber pensado en alguien? ¿Se suponía que lo sabría apenas escuchase la palabra "baile"?

Soltó un suspiro pesado y apoyó las manos en el colchón, imitando, de forma inconsciente, la posición del otro.

—No me emociona ir —confesó, seguido de un encogimiento de hombros—, es un baile, y yo no sé bailar. Iré con Ron y comeremos, supongo, y cualquier otro que se quede sin pareja, ocuparemos una mesa para los que estén solos —se rio de sí mismo. Draco le dirigía una mirada extraña, que lo inundaba de una sensación hormigueante y cálida, un poco nerviosa.

—Podrías conseguir a alguien, si quieres, sólo tienes que preguntarle —le restó importancia con un gesto. Harry se lo pensó mejor, después negó, con una sonrisa avergonzada.

—Con quien vaya, terminaría pisándola cuando bailemos, ¿te acuerdas de cómo lo hice la última vez?

—Tal vez no le importe eso —fue el turno de Draco de encogerse de hombros. Se percató, confundido, de que rehuía de su mirada—. Y yo podría enseñarte, no tiene nada de difícil, ya verás, aprendí muy pequeño. Necesitas práctica, es todo.

Él se mordió el labio inferior un momento, e intentó hacerse una idea de lo que sería ir al baile, divertirse. Nunca había ido a algo así, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo ponerse la túnica de gala que su madre metió en el baúl por él. ¿No sería _demasiado_?

Con un resoplido, se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tú con quién vas a ir? —mencionó luego, cuando se le pasó por la cabeza la interesante resolución de que, si él tenía que conseguir pareja, los demás también. Y eso incluía a Draco.

Imaginarse a Draco con una pareja de baile era raro, pero no imposible. Su escena mental era con Pansy. Ya los había visto bailar, se reían y hablaban entre ellos, era lindo verlos porque sus dos amigos disfrutaban.

Pero luego imaginó que bailaba con alguien más, una chica que no conocía, una que no era su amiga.

Y por alguna razón, ya no le agradó _tanto_ la idea.

Para su sorpresa, él también se encogió de hombros.

—Normalmente, iría con Pans —admitió, como se imaginaba, y se sintió ridículamente contento de conocerlo así de bien—, pero si ella puede ir con el chico que le gusta, prefiero que lo haga.

Harry asintió, comprensivo. Pansy estaría contenta si bailaba con Zabini. Le gustaba verla contenta. El razonamiento era sencillo.

—¿Y no hay nadie más con quién puedas ir? —curioseó, ganándose un bufido de Draco.

—_Podría_ ir con un montón de gente, Potter —cuando le dirigió una mirada sorprendida, él le dio un almohazado sin fuerza, que apenas lo rozó—. ¿Estás dudando de que pueda conseguir una cita? —estrechó los ojos, pretendiendo lucir amenazador.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que, quizás, era ofensivo lo que acababa de insinuar. No sabía cómo funcionaba todo ese protocolo de los bailes.

—No quise decir eso —aclaró, en un susurro. Lo observó rodar los ojos.

—No, claro que no —negó, enderezándose, y frotándose la nuca, en un gesto nervioso que creía que nunca le había visto. Lo añadió a su registro imaginario, que aún conservaba desde tiempos remotos—. No sé, lo pensaré. Además de Pans, no le tengo mucha confianza a otra chica de mi edad. No, no iré con Granger —dijo, antes de que él pudiese mencionarla.

Harry se aguantó la risa al imaginarlo yendo al baile con una 'sangresucia'. Tal vez su comportamiento tenía unas mejoras en torno a la chica, pero no era para llegar a ese límite.

—O quizás pueda ir con un chico —dejó caer, cuando se quedaron en silencio. Harry levantó la mirada hacia él, esperando que se echase a reír o le dijese que bromeaba. Ninguna de esas cosas pasó.

Harry también se enderezó, impulsado por una sensación que se le instaló en el pecho y le desagradaba, porque pesaba, lo incomodaba.

—No puedes ir al baile con un chico —soltó, sin pensar, y sólo después cayó en cuenta de que no tenía idea de si era cierto o no—, ¿o sí?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes algo en contra de eso? —arqueó las cejas. Harry elevó ambos brazos y comenzó a negar, sin palabras—. Los sangrepura a veces salen con personas del mismo género, no tiene nada de raro.

Un chico sangrepura. Draco podía _salir_ con un chico.

De repente, sentía la boca seca.

—¿Quieres salir con Ron? —preguntó, en tono aún más bajo, inclinándose hacia adelante.

Él se echó hacia atrás tan rápida y bruscamente, que se golpeó la espalda contra el cabezal de la cama, y emitió un claro sonido de disgusto, lanzándole una patada sin fuerza en la pierna.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó, en un susurro contenido.

—Bueno, Ron es un chico, sangrepura...—enumeró, no muy seguro de que fuese una buena idea continuar por aquella rama—. El único con el que te llevas más o menos bien, que yo sepa.

—Me llevo bien con Zabini —aclaró, incrédulo.

—Que irá con Pansy.

—También me llevo bien con Nott —apuntó a la cama libre. Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres ir al baile con Nott? —estaba un poco enojado con Theo ahora. ¿Qué pasaba? Su compañero ni siquiera estaba en el cuarto, no tendría que sentirse _así_.

—No —Draco se apretó el puente de la nariz y soltó el aire, despacio, en una exhalación por la boca—, Merlín, no. Nott me agrada, no para _salir_ con él, me agrada como compañero de cuarto, que es lo que es.

Harry asintió un par de veces, como si intentase procesar la información. Aquella era una de las pláticas más extrañas que tuvo en su vida.

—¿Quién te agrada como para _salir_ con él?

Draco parpadeó, como si no se esperase la pregunta. Le dedicó una mirada larga, concienzuda, de ojos muy brillantes y muy, _muy_ grises. Luego sacudió la cabeza, lento.

—No es- no hay...—se calló. Creyó notar que tragaba en seco, antes de apartar la mirada—. No pienso tener esta conversación ahora —musitó, entre dientes.

En un parpadeo, Draco estaba de pie, se cambiaba los zapatos con movimientos practicados y tranquilos, y le avisaba que iría a acompañar a Pansy a la biblioteca.

Harry se quedó solo, la puerta se cerró con suavidad detrás de él cuando abandonó el cuarto.

Se preguntó cuál sería la conversación que Draco no quería tener.

—_0—_

—...bueno, es que, ya sabes, tú...eres una chica...

—Qué observador, Ron.

Harry quería golpearse la frente con la palma abierta. O golpear la de su mejor amigo. O golpearse a sí mismo _después_ de golpearlo a él, porque aquello no salía nada bien; aunque lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, en una clara advertencia, y Pansy, al otro lado de la muchacha, hacía señas trazando una línea horizontal en su cuello con la mano, para que _cortase_ y se _detuviese_, Ron no lo hizo.

—Es que, si para un chico, ir solo es triste, para una chica...debe ser deprimente.

No fue una sorpresa que Hermione usase uno de los libros que tenía, en una pila en la mesa, para golpearle el brazo.

—Créanlo o no —siseó, con una mirada desagradable a los tres chicos de la mesa—, alguien me invitó —se fue como un vendaval, un borrón de movimiento, de túnicas y cabello crespo, a dejar el libro de vuelta en un estante, y después regresó con la misma fiereza, inclinándose sobre la mesa—, y le dije que _sí_.

Y se fue de la biblioteca, sin dar ni un vistazo hacia atrás.

Harry le palmeó la espalda a un aturdido Ron, que parecía no explicarse cómo es que el brillante plan no tuvo los resultados que esperaba.

—Amigo, eso fue tonto —susurró, porque incluso él, que no sabía nada de citas y chicas, sabía la terrible idea que era haberlo dicho de ese modo.

—Más que tonto —Pansy, que nunca sonaba enojada, tenía el ceño fruncido y recogía los libros a toda prisa, sin mirar a ninguno de ellos—, dañaste a Hers, fuiste un insensible. Prácticamente dijiste que nunca la has visto como una chica, eres...agh, hombres —con una sacudida de cabeza, también se fue, cargada de libros.

Los tres la vieron parir, con distintos grados de aturdimiento. El siguiente en comenzar a recoger fue Draco, que con calma, enrolló el pergamino en que escribía unos símbolos y lo guardó en su maletín, procediendo después con el bote de tinta, pluma y un libro.

—¿_Cómo_ es que te ofendí a ti también? —Ron no paraba de parpadear a la nada, como si hubiese más movimiento y reacciones de lo que podía tolerar. Draco suspiró.

—Aunque estoy de acuerdo con las dos, no me ofendiste a mí —aclaró, despacio—, pero ofendiste a Granger y, con ella, a mi mejor amiga. Y el código dicta que, si Pans está molesta contigo, yo debería estar en cualquier lugar, _excepto_ sentado en la misma mesa que tú, la próxima vez que me vea...

—¿Qué código? No es para tanto —Ron se cruzó de brazos, aunque vacilante.

—El código sangrepura de amistad —replicó, en un tono tan solemne que era imposible dictar si se trataba de una broma o no. Incluso Harry le frunció el ceño en esa ocasión, lo que sólo consiguió que él se encogiese de hombros—. Weasley, le dijiste que _no_ es una chica, la tomaste como tu último recurso, dudaste de su atractivo —él negó, como si ni siquiera fuese capaz de continuar enumerando.

—¿Atractivo? ¿Qué? ¿Último recurso?

—Nunca debes dar por hecho que no hay, al menos, una persona detrás de la chica que te gusta —lo apuntó con el índice, como si se tratase de una obviedad que él debía conocer, y fuese absurdo que no lo hiciese. Ahora Ron lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, del modo en que, a veces, veía el pizarrón o a algunos de los profesores en las clases que compartían.

—Hermione _no_ me gusta —respondió él, en un tono demasiado agudo, echándose hacia atrás. Harry se volvió hacia su mejor amigo, con las cejas arqueadas. Ron comenzaba a ruborizarse, de un tono similar al de su cabello.

Frente a ellos, Draco también arqueaba las cejas. El muchacho resopló.

—¡Sólo le dije para ir como amigos, porque nunca la vemos con nadie más! Oh, vamos- Harry, ayúdame aquí, tú nunca has visto a Hermione con nadie más que nosotros o su grupo de estudio de Ravenclaw, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo se supone que yo iba a saber que...?

—No tenías que _saber_ nada —lo cortó Draco, con una suavidad de la que no lo habría creído capaz de hablarle a Ron—; para empezar, esa no es forma de invitar a una chica, ni siquiera si es como amigos.

—Ah, sí, habla el experto en chicas ahora —con otro bufido, se cruzó de brazos, dirigiéndole una mirada desagradable—, porque, _Malfoy_ —escupió el apellido, causando que Draco estrechase los ojos—, no veo que tú tengas muchas amigas ni una fila de chicas que esperan para que les des un poco de tu atención, ¿sabes?

Para su sorpresa y la de Ron, él sonrió. Una vez que terminó de recoger, dejó el maletín sobre la silla, y se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando las palmas sobre la mesa.

—Yo también tengo una cita ya, _Weasley_ —le devolvió cada gramo de veneno al pronunciar el apellido. Luego tomó sus cosas, le avisó a Harry que se verían en la Sala Común después, cuando hubiese encontrado y calmado a Pansy, y se fue.

También lo observaron hasta que desapareció por la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Dime que no es verdad —musitó Ron, petrificado, como si la simple idea de que Draco pudiese tener una cita y _no_ estar equivocado, fuese una completa locura.

—No sé.

—¿No _sabes_ si Malfoy tiene una cita? —cuestionó, parpadeando más—. ¿_Tú_ —utilizó un especial énfasis en la palabra, al tiempo que lo señalaba sin reparos— no sabes si _Malfoy_ tiene una cita?

Sin poder evitarlo, se encogió un poco en su sitio.

—¿_Tendría_ que saberlo? —murmuró. Ron sacudió la cabeza.

—Pues pasas todo el día pegado a él.

—No es verdad.

—Sí lo es —le chisteó para callarlo. Luego se restregó la cara—, Merlín, hasta ese idiota tiene una cita, no es posible...

Media hora más tarde, Ron había intentado pedirle —gritarle, más bien, y de una forma muy aterradora— a Fleur, la campeona de la escuela francesa, que fuese al baile con él, y Harry tenía que llevar a su tembloroso amigo, en estado de shock, hacia la Sala Común de Hufflepuff y explicarle a sus compañeros por qué el pobre sudaba frío y apenas respiraba con normalidad.

—_0—_

Para el momento en que Harry volvió a las mazmorras, ya era pasada la hora de la cena y había comido con los Hufflepuff, esperando en la sala del sótano a que su mejor amigo mostrase reacción alguna, cosa que tardó en ocurrir de un modo que era preocupante. Encontró el lugar casi vacío, los pocos grupos que se formaban no superaban los tres o cuatro integrantes, estaban dispersos en las esquinas y cuchicheaban, ajenos a su llegada o la de cualquier otro, que no fuese el motivo de su secretismo; era el efecto que el baile tenía entre los Slytherin, al parecer, dado que todos querían una pareja y lo sabían, pero nadie quería admitirlo ni que los demás lo supiesen, y la verdad, era todo _demasiado_ complicado para el gusto de Harry.

Pansy estaba sentada en el puesto usual junto a la chimenea, con un libro en el regazo y Lep en el reposabrazos, dormido, lo que lo hacía parecer una bola de pelos. Cuando se aproximó, ella levantó la cabeza con la sonrisa más brillante que le había visto alguna vez, y él supo, sin que tuviese que decirle, que el plan de Draco dio resultado, y al cortar las opciones, que ella fuese con Blaise se convirtió en un _"sí o sí"._

Le emocionaba la idea de contárselo, pero al mirar alrededor, no vio ni rastro de una cabellera rubia ni los trajes caros a los que estaba acostumbrado que usase en las horas libres, incluso cuando se suponía que podía relajarse.

Su amiga, por supuesto, captó su inquietud de inmediato.

—Él se fue hace rato —comentó, en un tono cantarín y soñador, que sólo le causó una sonrisa, ¿así se comportaban todos cuando ocurría 'algo' con la persona que les gustaba?—. Dejó esto —añadió después, sacando un trozo de pergamino doblado, de una de las páginas del libro, que le tendió. Lo aceptó con un murmullo de agradecimiento.

Lo abrió para darle un vistazo, sintiendo que, por alguna razón, _algo_ se desinflaba dentro de él.

_"Ocupado, llego tarde._

_Dile a Pans que te ayude con las lecciones de baile, sabrá guiarte bien en cómo tratar a la chica y llevarla._

_Te debe una pieza,_

_-Nox."_

* * *

**¿Les confieso algo? A pesar de que me encanta la escena en la Primera Prueba, mi parte favorita de este capítulo es el Harrybebé enojado con Jacint por herir a Draco en la práctica. Siento que es un poquito tonto, y él lo sabe, pero no lo puede evitar, porque siente que dañaron a su amorcito ¿?¿?**

**La escena de Ron y Hermione TENÍA que ir, era una necesidad para mí. No importa cuánto la lea o la vea, siempre me dan ganas de golpearlo, y personalmente, amé que Pansy y Draco se fuesen con Hermione. Aunque el pobre Ron nunca entiende nada :c**


	44. 40 L4

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 4. **_**Harry Potter y el secreto del Lago Negro.**_

* * *

**Capítulo cuarenta: **_De cuando Draco le debe un baile a Harry_

Harry no sabía lo que era estar nervioso hasta la noche del baile de Yule, cuando estaba clavado en la puerta de la Sala Común de Slytherin, enfundado en un traje que parecía estar hecho a la medida, pero que no había visto en su vida, ni mucho menos sabía de _dónde_ lo había sacado su madre. Se había pasado las manos tantas veces por el cabello, que estaba seguro de que arruinó cualquier posibilidad de verse peinado, cambió su peso de un pie al otro, al menos, un millar de veces, suspiró, respiró profundo, y dio vueltas por la sala, en silencio, mientras pasaban diferentes parejas y grupos de amigos de su Casa.

Los Slytherin de cuarto, en su mayoría, iban a ir juntos hasta el Gran Comedor, aunque estaba seguro de que tenían parejas. A decir verdad, no le hubiese sorprendido que sólo Crabbe, Goyle y él estuviesen solos, pero Blaise y Daphne insistieron en un discurso sobre unidad, apoyarse mutuamente y estar seguros de que ninguno saldría con alguien que _no_ estuviese a su nivel, y al final, decidieron reunirse allí.

Pansy fue la primera chica en llegar. Llevaba un vestido negro, de una falda amplia de varias capas, y tacones bajos que, por poco, la hacían más alta que el propio Harry. Lo más bonito no era el tocado, ni las perlas diminutas con que se adornó el cabello, ni el collar; él pensaba que era su sonrisa. Lo hacía tan feliz que su amiga estuviese animada, que la abrazó y le dijo lo linda que se veía. Pansy se rio, esa risa nerviosa y suave, que había aprendido, en las últimas semanas, que caracterizaba a las personas cuando estaban enamoradas. Harry pensaba que eso _también_ era muy lindo.

Esperaron juntos, en los sillones en torno a la chimenea. Blaise llegó después, con sus dos compañeros de cuarto. A pesar de que era despistado, y cada vez se hacía más consciente de ello, se percató del momento exacto en que el rostro del muchacho se iluminó porque _la vio_. Él se acercó, lo saludó con un gesto vago. Su atención era toda de Pansy, a quien besó en la mejilla, y ella volvió a reír tímidamente, y sí, en definitiva, _era tierno_.

Lo hacía preguntarse si así de feliz habría sido, de haber aceptado ir con Daphne. Pero, en el fondo, sabía que no era cierto.

Él no quería ir con ella.

Él no quería eso, _todo eso_, con ella. Sólo pensaba que era lindo, para los que lo tenían.

Nott llegó solo, habló con los demás mientras esperaban a las chicas que faltaban. Las hermanas Greengrass, ya que Astoria sí podía asistir, a pesar de ser de tercero, porque fue invitada por un estudiante mayor, precedían la comitiva del resto de chicas con vestidos, encajes, peinados complicados y joyas delicadas.

Más saludos, preguntas, halagos, suposiciones respecto a cómo sería el baile. Todos querían saber con quién estaban los Campeones, quiénes era los afortunados. Cuando le preguntaron, él estaba distraído, y sin querer, les habló de que Ron intentó invitar a Fleur y terminó por aterrarla. Debió ser un comentario acertado, porque ellos se rieron, hicieron bromas y lo dejaron pasar. Harry pudo seguir _distraído_, porque cuando salían de las mazmorras en grupo y charlaban, había una ausencia que no podía dejar de sentir.

Draco no fue con ellos.

Draco tenía una cita _y_ había ido a buscar a _esa_ persona en su propia Sala Común.

Draco salió, una hora antes, en un traje blanco y negro, que lo había hecho _resplandecer_ y capturar su atención más que nunca.

Harry sentía que se iba a volver loco si lo pensaba demasiado e intentó forzarse a no hacerlo. No entendía qué le pasaba, porque le hacía feliz que Pansy y Hermione tuviesen citas, le daba risa que Ron no, pero cuando era Draco, _oh_, cuando se trataba de Draco, había un _algo_ que se le instalaba en el pecho, pesado, apretado, incómodo.

No quería entender, porque si lo analizaba de más, tenía el presentimiento de que no sabría qué hacer al día siguiente, y había _cosas_, sabía él, que era mejor no resolver. Ni siquiera era tan buen mentiroso. Sólo esperaba ser capaz de engañarse a sí mismo, por _un poco _más de tiempo, antes de que el abismo de emociones que se abría bajo sus pies, se lo tragase.

Esperaba que fuese lo correcto.

Quién sabía, tal vez _sólo_ estaba aturdido porque pensó que Draco y él compartirían la mesa, y resultó que no. O estaba frustrado porque no le dijo _quién_ era su cita.

Harry era consciente, en el fondo, de que aquello no era aturdimiento ni enojo, pero fue lo más parecido que se le ocurrió, cuando intentó compararlo con una emoción que hubiese experimentado.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor en medio de una marea de estudiantes. Había bullicio, luces, preciosas decoraciones navideñas. El lugar estaba despejado para cuando las parejas fuesen a bailar, las mesas acomodadas y dispuestas para ellos. Había comida, _mucha_ comida, y tenía la sensación de que su mejor amigo y él iban a hacerse los mejores comensales que el castillo hubiese tenido, por esa noche, si es que no lo eran ya desde antes.

Estaban por entrar, cuando sintió un toque en el brazo y se giró. Pansy tenía los labios entreabiertos y señalaba hacia las escaleras, así que él se dio la vuelta para ver lo que tanto le afectaba.

Y _entendió_.

Hermione iba del brazo de Viktor Krum, en un vestido azul y con un peinado que no creería que era capaz de hacerse, por el estado usual de su cabello, y se veía tan _radiante_, que Harry no pudo evitar ponerse feliz por ella también.

Pansy estaba al pie de la escalera cuando ellos llegaron, para abrazarla. No sabía cuál de las dos estaba más _resplandeciente_, ni cuál le dio más halagos a la otra. Cuando la chica liberó a Hermione, Harry se adelantó, saludó a Viktor con timidez, y también le dijo a ella lo linda que se veía. Recibió un beso sonoro en la mejilla, y supo que valían la pena los cumplidos, porque las dos no pararon de hablar, emocionadas.

Ron acababa de llegar y fue de inmediato en busca de la primera ronda de platos, lleno de dulces, cuando entraron. Estaba sentado y les había apartado algunos puestos, aunque no dejó de mirar mal a Krum. Harry le robó una trufa del plato, y los dos se dedicaron a ver, con expresiones muy diferentes, a sus amigas con parejas. Y sabía también que era extraño, y probablemente, para Ron igual lo era, pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto y era mejor así.

Cuando Draco entró, él no se dio cuenta de inmediato, porque estaba ocupado intentando arrebatarle otra trufa a su amigo, ya que le dio pereza ir hasta la mesa tan pronto, cuando la celebración en sí ni siquiera había dado comienzo. Se enteró porque las chicas se callaron de pronto, así que los cuatro muchachos en la mesa, que llevaban minutos escuchando su plática sin pausa, notaron que _algo_ ocurrió. De forma abrupta, empezaron a murmurar entre ellas después, con risitas y la mirada puesta en la puerta de entrada, y él se giró para averiguar si es que la supuesta pareja de Millicent llegó o algo por el estilo (ya que los demás Slytherin creían que era broma que alguien la invitó).

Estuvo seguro de que iba a ser una larga noche cuando sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco y tuvo que contener la respiración un instante. Era eso, o levantarse y quedarse mirándolo con un idiota.

La chica enganchada al brazo de Draco era bajita, de expresión dulce. Llevaba el cabello rubio recogido en dos colas altas, que le daban un aire infantil, con cintas y pequeñas conchas marinas de adornos, y un vestido rosa que, pensaba él, fue el centro de los comentarios de las demás. Parecía hecho de pétalos de flores.

Luna Lovegood le hablaba en susurros mientras avanzaban, Draco asentía y le contestaba en voz baja. Él ignoró por completo a los que le dirigieron miradas extrañadas o hacían algún comentario sobre la chica, y ella, al parecer, no los notó.

Harry no sabía cómo es que _no_ se lo imaginó.

Cuando Draco alcanzó la mesa, ya contaban con dos puestos más, y las chicas decidieron colmar a Luna también de halagos y recibirla con sonrisas, que la hacían lucir un poco confundida y mirar hacia su acompañante, como si no fuese la reacción que esperaba; de forma vaga, se preguntó cuál era entonces. Draco arrastró su silla por ella y, por lo que podía entender por su comportamiento, cuando se inclinó sobre su hombro, le explicó algo.

Los Campeones abrieron el baile. Harry sabía que sus amigas hicieron comentarios sobre el vestido de Cho Chang, que intentaban incluir a Luna, quien respondía con datos sobre los colores, criaturas mágicas y cultura extrajera, y las confundía. Era una chica rara. Él apenas prestaba atención.

—¿No conseguiste a nadie con quien quisieras venir? —se volteó al oír la voz de Draco. Se había sentado junto a él desde que llegó, porque era donde le abrieron espacio, pero estuvo tan pendiente de sus amigas, que apenas se saludaron.

Harry tenía la boca seca. Ya ni siquiera sabía si hubo, o no, alguien con quien _quisiera_ estar ahí.

Negó. Draco lució decepcionado, pero fue sólo por una milésima de segundo. Luego lo codeó sin fuerza.

—Puedes bailar algunas piezas con las chicas, ninguno se va a molestar. O espera a que Nott se canse de la gente y Daphne venga a buscarte —se encogió de hombros—. O también puedes bailar conmigo después —añadió luego, como una idea de último minuto. Harry en verdad no comprendía por qué la respiración se le había quedado atascada en la garganta cuando balbuceó alguna respuesta que le sacó una sonrisa.

Draco resultó ser capaz de sacar a relucir todos sus modales sangrepura en una noche, a pesar de que nunca lo había visto hacerlo. Estaba seguro de que era la manera en que se comportaba cuando iba a las reuniones, en representación de los Malfoy, con su madre.

Hablaba en tono suave, tranquilo. No le contestó mal a Ron, ni cuando este lo provocó porque estaba _demasiado_ irritado con la situación en general. Le hizo cumplidos a Pansy y Hermione, y sacó a bailar a Luna apenas hubo una canción para el resto de los invitados.

Bailaban como, según él, lo hacían los protagonistas de los cuentos muggles. Conversaban la mayor parte del tiempo, pero la música, la multitud y sus voces bajas, hacían imposible que pudiese entender de qué. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

Draco se pasó la velada de ese modo. Movía la silla para que ella se sentara, le hacía alguna pregunta o pedía su opinión cuando Luna, por sí misma, tenía dificultades para seguir la conversación del resto, le buscaba las bebidas y dulces. Bailaban algunas piezas, otras las pasaban sentados, hablando.

Harry no sabía ni lo que pensaba. Tenía una sensación irritante en el pecho, y después de cierto punto de la noche, podría jurar que incluso Ron lo observaba de manera _extraña_.

En un determinado momento, Luna hizo un baile raro, de giros y agitando los brazos, que causó risas entre los demás estudiantes, y él sintió un poco de lástima y rabia porque se convertiría en su burla, lo que tampoco era justo; luego vio que Draco se rio también, y ella parecía feliz del resultado que consiguió.

Él no podía contenerse por estar en público. Sacudía la cabeza, la echaba hacia atrás, intentaba cubrirse. Lo oyó preguntarle _qué se suponía que fue eso_ y si estaba loca, Luna le explicó de una tradición en alguna cultura antigua que llevaba a cabo esa danza.

Creía que era la primera vez que veía a Draco reírse _así_ frente a personas que no eran cercanas a él.

Tenía la impresión de que había _más_ ojos puestos en el chico, y de pronto, descubrió que verlo reírse, hizo que ganase también _más_ atención que antes. Y la sensación irritante estuvo de vuelta.

Draco bailó una pieza con Pansy, cuando ella le pidió a Luna que se lo "prestase" un momento, para dejar descansar a un contento Blaise, que la observó desde la distancia.

Harry pensó, de forma absurda, que no le fastidiaba que bailase con Pansy. Sólo con Luna.

—Oigan —Blaise los llamó con un chasquido de dedos. No se había dado cuenta, pero su expresión y la de Ron, todavía sentado junto a él, no eran _tan_ diferentes—, no quiero ser entrometido ni nada, pero si quieren bailar con..._alguna persona especial_ —mencionó, con un especial énfasis y separando las palabras—, deberían decírselo. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Con un encogimiento de hombros, cuando su pareja volvió, Blaise se levantó para ir a sujetar la mano de Pansy y arrastrarla a la pista, de nuevo. Draco les dedicó un asentimiento, que Ron no vio porque estaba ocupado _odiando_ a Krum por tener la mano en la cintura de Hermione, y se inclinó sobre Luna, susurrándole algo. Harry comprendió, tan fugaz y brusco como el impacto de una bludger, que él estaba _igual_ que su mejor amigo.

Harry no bailó con nadie, ni siquiera con Daphne, que como predijo su compañero, fue a buscarlo para una pieza cuando Nott se cansó de la gente y se retiró antes. Pansy y Hermione, con sus citas, estaban saltando al ritmo de una banda de rock mágica, Ron le dijo que iría por otro plato de chocolates y se marchó enfurruñado. Cuando Draco estuvo cerca de la mesa, fue que se percató de que él y Luna saldrían del comedor.

No pudo evitar ponerse de pie. Ni siquiera lo consideró. El arrastre de la silla capturó la atención del chico, que llevaba a Luna de la muñeca, e hizo que lo observase.

Hubo _algo_ vergonzoso en ser descubierto parándose cuando se iban, como si hubiese estado por seguirlos. Pero _no_ era así.

Intentó buscar algo que decir, tampoco supo qué. Luna se inclinó hacia Draco y susurró, este asintió con una media sonrisa.

—Oye, Potter, ¿no te asfixia esta gente? —por primera vez en la noche, sintió que tuvo su completa atención, en lugar de ella, y le dieron ganas de sonreír, de sacarle la lengua y de decirle_ "¡yo también puedo hacer que me mire, no sólo tú!". _Era un impulso tan estúpido que no tardó enrojecer por completo.

—Yo...yo...

—Voy a llevar a Luna a la torre de Ravenclaw —informó, de repente, con aspecto cohibido—, puedes venir, si quieres. Necesitaré aire después de tanto tiempo aquí. O puedes esperar aquí, vendré por ti. _Si quieres_ —repitió; se debió dar cuenta de que lo acababa de decir dos veces, porque giró el rostro y se cubrió parcialmente con una mano. Junto a él, Luna negó y le murmuró algo más, con los ojos puestos en Harry.

—Voy —asintió, y sin notarlo, ya caminaba hacia ellos. Se aclaró la garganta cuando los alcanzó—. Sí, yo- yo necesito aire también.

Por alguna razón, Draco sonrió.

Caminó un paso por detrás de ellos cuando salieron. Las chicas estaban ocupadas, Ron se atragantaba junto a la mesa de bocadillos, y él no creía que alguien se hubiese percatado de que dejó el comedor.

Se sentía fuera de lugar, y al mismo tiempo, como si estuviese en medio de una investigación científica, una de esas observaciones de las criaturas en su ambiente natural, de las que la profesora de _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_ les hablaba seguido.

Ellos dos estaban hablando frente a él, de un tema que no comprendía, pero Draco se reía, sacudía la cabeza, y le daba un vistazo por encima del hombro. Luna también lo hizo, mas él no lo notó.

El resto del trayecto transcurrió en silencio. La torre de Ravenclaw no estaba tan lejos como las mazmorras, así que no tardaron tanto en llegar. Luna les pidió un momento y entró a la Sala Común, después de contestar un acertijo.

—¿Qué crees que pase si no pueden responder el acertijo? —escuchó que Draco le preguntaba, cuando se quedaron solos en el corredor durante alrededor de un minuto.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Se quedarán afuera, ¿no? —musitó. Draco pareció considerarlo hasta que Luna reapareció por la puerta y caminó hacia ellos, con un par de collares en las manos.

—No de nuevo —arrugó la nariz, pero cuando ella se aproximó, bufó, inclinó la cabeza, y se dejó colgar un hilo que sostenía conchas, latas, tapas, piedras y quién sabe qué más. Lo examinó con un gesto que no supo descifrar—. Merlín, ¿este para qué se supone que es? ¿_Nargles_?

Harry los observó, desorientado, cuando intercambiaron una mirada y Luna negó, con una sonrisa.

—No, no, el de _Nargles _ya lo tienes. Ellos no te han afectado todavía —explicó, con voz suave—. Este es para la buena suerte.

Cuando pareció que iba a hacer otra pregunta, tan confundido como él, Luna se paró frente a Harry y le mostró otro collar, poniéndose de puntillas y pidiéndole que se agachase. Lo hizo por inercia, aturdido; sintió cómo se lo colocaba y asentía con aprobación.

—Eres bueno —Luna todavía sonreía—, y él te quiere mucho.

No le dio tiempo a decir nada, porque se giró hacia Draco, que aún examinaba su nueva pieza con el ceño fruncido y parecía ajeno a lo que ella acababa de decirle. Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, acordaron escribirse cuando Luna fuese a casa de su padre unos días por vacaciones, y ella volvió a perderse en la Sala Común. Esa ocasión, sí que se quedaron solos.

Draco jugueteaba con el collar nuevo, entre los dedos, cuando se giró hacia él.

—No tenías que aceptarlo, ¿sabes? —lucía casi avergonzado, como si se disculpase en lugar de ella—. Luna es así, le gustan estas..._cosas_, no tienes que usarlo.

Harry no procesó lo que diría hasta que abrió la boca y habló, y de pronto, era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

—¿Tú _sí_ los usas?

Él se balanceó sobre los pies y volvió a arrugar la nariz por un instante.

—Los guardo —aclaró, en voz baja—, sería demasiado cruel tirarlos, hasta para mí, pero no voy a andar por ahí usándolos, ¿es que no lo has visto? —aunque agitó el suyo y continuaba mirándolo raro, no hizo ademán alguno de sacárselo, y cuando empezaron a caminar por los pasillos, todavía lo llevaba.

—¿Así que...te ha dado varios regalos? —insistió, sin saber qué lo impulsaba a seguir con el tema. Por lo visto, Draco tampoco entendía, porque le dirigió una mirada indescifrable y tardó unos momentos en contestar.

—Luna es de regalar piedras que dice que tienen mi color de ojos, conchas marinas, un pedazo de cuerno de unicornio —se rio por lo bajo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ella es así —repitió, como si fuese algún tipo de explicación para todo.

Harry asintió y carraspeó, luchando por encontrar su voz. No quería balbucear. No en ese preciso instante.

—¿Y...y a ti te gusta?

Se detuvo de forma tan repentina, que Harry dio algunos pasos más, antes de darse cuenta y girar. Quedaron cara a cara así, menos de un metro entre ellos.

Fueron los segundos más desesperantes que había experimentado hasta entonces.

—¿Los regalos?

Al ladear la cabeza, se veía confundido. _En verdad _confundido.

Harry negó, despacio.

—_Ella_. ¿Te gusta ella?

—No, Harry —sonaba casi divertido cuando sacudió la cabeza, y de pronto, tenía una sonrisa que era tan radiante, que sólo la podía comparar con las que vio en Pansy y Hermione, cuando estaban con sus citas—, es una amiga. La llevé porque nunca había sido invitada a una fiesta y ella sola no podía ir, siendo de tercero.

Se escuchó a sí mismo balbucear un débil "oh". El rostro, las orejas, el cuello, le ardían, y sólo fue capaz de mirar hacia el piso.

No sabía por qué estaba aliviado de pronto.

—Harry —levantó la mirada, sólo un poco, lo necesario para darse cuenta de que Draco, todavía frente a él, le extendía los brazos.

—¿Qué? —vaciló al acercar las manos. Cuando lo vio asentir, tragó en seco, fingió no darse cuenta de que el corazón se le saltaba un latido, y sujetó sus manos.

—El baile no ha terminado —le recordó, en ese tono solemne que le hacía pensar en el que usaba en sus cuentos. Draco empezó a caminar de reversa, lento, llevándolo de las manos—, y te prometí una pieza. Si después de una, ya no aguantas bailar conmigo...

Él se rio. Por un segundo, se le pasó por la cabeza que sonaba a que estaba nervioso.

—Pensé que se te había olvidado —murmuró, bajando la vista de nuevo.

Tal vez fue una mala idea, porque se fijó en sus manos unidas. Los diferentes tonos de piel, las mangas de los trajes, los anillos familiares y los de Slytherin, con las gemas que los anunciaban como ganadores de los Juegos, que los dos usaban con frecuencia. Y ahí, en ese momento, hacía parecer que los usasen a juego. Adrede. La idea agitó una emoción cálida dentro de él.

—¿Cómo se me va a olvidar? —Draco lo observó con la boca abierta, en una exagerada expresión de incredulidad e indignación, y sin saber qué hacer, él sólo atinó a reírse tontamente y encogerse de hombros—. Me ofendes, Harry James Potter.

—Bueno, estabas ocupado, ¿no?

Percibió el ligero apretón en sus manos, que envió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

—No tanto como para olvidarlo —susurró.

Se dio cuenta, quizás con retraso, de que Draco no los guiaba hacia el comedor. Dio un vistazo alrededor y frunció un poco el ceño, aunque no se soltó, ni consideró hacerlo.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Él le sonrió en respuesta. No debería ser posible que una simple sonrisa le hubiese hecho sentir que se derretía, pero, al parecer, era lo que le pasaba.

—Draco —fingió un quejido, y sin notarlo, comenzó a balancear sus manos unidas. Él desvió la mirada por un segundo, hacia sus manos, pero no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo. De hecho, creyó percibir otro leve apretón.

El bullicio, la música, todo quedaba atrás. Al llegar a una esquina, Draco miró por encima del hombro, cruzó y lo jaló para que fuese con él, advirtiéndole que estaría en problemas si lo dejaba chocar, ya que era el que _sí_ veía el camino ante los dos. Harry hizo lo posible para que no ocurriese, riéndose.

Salieron del castillo. Era una locura, porque estaban en invierno, se notaba el frío y la humedad en el aire. Se sorprendió cuando sintió una tibieza repentina, y al ver hacia abajo de nuevo, se percató de que el traje tenía amuletos de calor. El de Draco igual. Supuso que era una cuestión de madres, y ambos se encogieron de hombros luego de intercambiar otra mirada.

Cuando alcanzaron los rosales, Draco le soltó una mano y se llevó el índice a los labios; antes de tener una idea de lo que pasaba, los dos se escabullían entre los arbustos, conteniendo la risa a duras penas, hasta aparecer en un espacio no muy grande, abierto, en medio de las flores cerradas por la estación que era.

—_Ta-da_ —le alzó el brazo, despacio, y lo hizo dar una vuelta, en la que trastabilló, haciéndolo reír—. ¿Que no practicaste nada con Pans?

—Muy poco —admitió. Por alguna razón, no se sentía tan entusiasmado de bailar con ella, aunque se mostrase feliz de ayudar—, pero esto no es lo mismo que bailar con una chica...

—Tú sólo pon los brazos aquí —acomodó el que sujetaba, sobre su hombro, luego tomó el otro e hizo lo mismo. Harry titubeó al rodearle el cuello, y dio un brinco cuando sintió el agarre en ambos lados de la cintura, arrancándole otra carcajada a Draco—. ¿Asustado, Potter?

Abrió la boca, en falsa indignación, y dio un paso más cerca, elevando la cabeza, a causa de los centímetros que los diferenciaban.

—Ya quisieras —replicó, frunciéndole el ceño.

Draco no habría podido lucir más divertido cuando empezó a guiarlo, en un balanceo lento y constante, adelante y atrás y en círculos, sin nada de esos pasos complicados que vio en Pansy y Blaise, y mucho menos como los de Luna.

—¿Ves? Yo te guío —le guiñó. Harry volvió a tener la sensación de que el aliento se le atascaba en la garganta. Emitió un sonido vago, similar a un bufido.

—Deja de crecer —susurró, en tono quejumbroso. Draco soltó un largo "hm", y se inclinó hacia adelante, sin detenerse ni dejar de guiarlo, hasta que sintió que su frente presionaba la de él, apenas un roce.

Se notaba que disfrutaba con el hecho de tener que mirarlo unos centímetros hacia abajo. Harry le frunció más el ceño y le dedicó la mirada más desagradable y amenazante que era capaz de llevar a cabo. La sonrisa que le enseñó, a cambio, le advirtió de no haberlo hecho tan bien como esperaba.

—No es mi culpa si tú te empiezas a quedar enano, Harry.

—¿Quién es un enano? —casi chilló, separándose para ponerse de puntillas en medio de un giro, lo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

Tropezó, ambos trastabillaron. Draco tuvo que pasarle el brazo alrededor de la cadera para sostenerlo.

Sus rostros quedaron _demasiado_ cerca. Podía sentir la respiración del otro contra las mejillas, sobre los labios.

¿Draco siempre tuvo los ojos _tan_ grises, _tan_ brillantes?

—Eres un torpe —ese tono de voz no podía distar más del enojo. Podía oír los fuertes latidos de su propio corazón.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y le sujetó una mano, fue por inercia que comprendió que era una vuelta lo que seguía. Se dejó mover, con cuidado, y aunque se preguntó si habría tenido la misma delicadeza al bailar con Luna, cuando quedaron frente a frente de nuevo, cualquier pensamiento negativo fue arrastrado por una ola cálida.

¿Draco _siempre_ tuvo una sonrisa tan dulce?

¿O era cosa suya?

¿Eran sus ojos?

¿Era la luz?

_La luz_. Cuando Draco lo volvió a sujetar de la cintura, lo llevó hacia adelante, evitándole los tropiezos, y volvieron a moverse al son de una canción imaginaria. Harry miró hacia arriba, de reojo, parpadeando para enfocar mejor.

Esa noche, no había estrellas, pero sí una luna llena. Enorme, brillante; notó que era lo único que los iluminaba cuando Draco lo hizo girar de nuevo.

Sintió que la boca se le volvía a secar. Sabía que aquello le recordaba a algo, una memoria que estaba enterrada en cierta parte de su mente, una que guardó, una que lo interesó por entonces, y ahora, al parecer también.

Estaban _tan_ cerca.

—Draco.

—¿Hm?

Tragó en seco y se relamió los labios, en vano. Por un segundo, se percató de que Draco desviaba la mirada hacia su boca. Luego giraba el rostro.

—Hay luna llena —comentó, y se sintió ridículo enseguida. ¿Para qué se lo decía? ¿Qué le pasaba? Era incapaz de conectar los pensamientos con las acciones.

Sin embargo, Draco ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Ya...ya la habías visto?

—Estaba un poco ocupado —reconoció, con cierto deje de diversión—, todavía lo estoy, ¿sabes? Me vas a pisar, si no estoy pendiente de lo que haces.

Harry hizo un débil ruido de protesta, incomprensible, y se inclinó hacia adelante. Cerró los ojos al apoyar la frente contra el hombro de Draco, y ya que este no ponía objeción alguna, se acercó incluso un poco más, ladeando la cabeza, hasta el punto de tener el rostro enterrado en el hueco de su hombro. Podía percibir su colonia. Le gustaba.

_Le gustaba mucho._

—¿Draco?

—¿Qué? —se rio por lo bajo, el sonido adquirió la forma de una vibración que los sacudió a ambos.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos un momento. Ese ángulo apenas le permitía ver poco más que el cuello y la mandíbula de Draco.

Incluso esa vista, le gustaba.

…_el amor es como la luz de luna, Harry…_

—Deberíamos...bailar más seguido —musitó, con un hilo de voz. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de respirar.

—Sí, deberíamos —otra risa suave—. Tu pelo me hace cosquillas, Potter.

Hizo ademán de apartarse, a su pesar. Draco presionó una mano en su espalda y lo retuvo ahí. No se sintió con ganas de protestar.

—No es una queja, Harry —se burló, sin malicia.

No hubo forma de que Harry dejase de ocultar el rostro en el hueco de su hombro, después de ese instante. Draco no lo hizo dar más vueltas. Permanecieron así, pegados, girando despacio. Intercambiaban algunas palabras de vez en cuando, o se reían con el mismo deje de nerviosismo y maravilla, como si apenas pudiesen creerlo.

Descubrió que aquello también le gustaba.

—0—

—¿Soy yo o la música está bajando de volumen?

Harry entrecerró los ojos sin notarlo, en una expresión de absoluta concentración cuando intentó descubrir si era así. Le pareció que no y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Crees que hayan terminado? —añadió Draco, dando un vistazo hacia atrás, por encima del hombro.

Estaban sentados bajo una de las salidas hacia el patio, entre las más cercanas a los pasillos que conectaban con el recibidor y el comedor, donde se percibía un murmullo distante de la fiesta. Los dos estaban en el piso, sin preocuparse mucho por arruinar los trajes; mientras que se dedicaron sólo a hablar por alrededor de una hora y media, sin darse cuenta, entrelazaban y se soltaban los dedos de a ratos, entre bromas sobre el tiempo que bailaron —tiempo, tal vez, demasiado largo para que alguno pudiese negar que estaba cómodo y todavía parecer creíble—, y temas absurdos, de lo primero que se les pasaba por la cabeza, y por alguna razón, parecían cobrar una nueva dimensión si lo hablaban con el otro.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a ver cómo están, al menos —murmuró él, balanceando sus manos unidas, inconscientemente, quizás. A Harry le costaba apartar la mirada del gesto, el punto exacto en que el pulgar le rozaba el dorso o los nudillos, de repente, como si fuese a dejar ahí el fantasma de una caricia, y se arrepintiese a último momento.

No tenía muchas ganas de volver. En parte, porque sentía que se rompería la burbuja en que estaban sumergidos, el momento íntimo en que no existía nadie más, porque ni una sola alma había pasado por allí esa noche.

Pero también era porque, desde hace rato, estaba seguro de que tenía el rostro rojo. Lo sentía arder, incluso a pesar de que respiraba profundo e intentaba mantener la calma, y las mejillas se le estiraban en sonrisas tontas que él no quería mostrar, pero que Draco, de algún modo que nadie más podría, le sacaba.

No estaba seguro de estar listo para que alguien más lo viese en ese estado, porque desde que cayó en cuenta del hilo de pensamientos que tenía al bailar con él, desde que identificó esas emociones cosquilleantes, y creía tener una respuesta, tenía la sensación de que se notaría. De que era obvio. De que lo llevaba escrito en la cara, y sólo tendrían que verlo para descubrirlo, de que apenas volviesen con sus amigos, todos lo sabrían.

Aún no se atrevía a pronunciarlo para sí mismo. No quería que ellos lo supiesen y aceptasen antes que él.

—Oh, hola —la voz de Draco lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, y giró la cabeza cuando le soltó la mano.

Le llevó un momento percatarse de que lo que distrajo al otro chico fue Lep. El conejo, que tenía un peculiar moño negro en el pelaje rubio de ese día, hecho de cabello también, lucía como si hubiese intentado imitar a su dueño y el estilo que llevaba; Draco debía haberlo notado también, porque lo alzó con ambos brazos, lo pegó a su pecho y murmuró algunas palabras para el par de orejas largas, que no dejaban de agitarse, mientras los olisqueaba a los dos.

—Creo que esa es su forma de decirme que tengo que dejar de desaparecer —bromeó, arrugando la nariz, en cuanto el conejo le lamió por debajo de la barbilla. Draco se rio.

No recordaba, hasta entonces, haberlo visto reír o sonreír tanto como esa noche. Quiso pensar que era una buena señal. Que significaba algo. Y a la vez, no quiso imaginarse qué y comenzar a cuestionarse _todo_ lo que pasaba.

Estaba cómodo, feliz, y con Draco, en un sitio tranquilo. ¿Por qué tenía que pensarlo de más? ¿Por qué no sólo, como hizo hasta ese momento, lo disfrutaba con calma?

Ya tendría tiempo, después, para entender. _Procesar_. Ajustarse, si es que lo necesitaba.

—Nos perdimos más o menos la mitad de la fiesta —reconoció Harry, con un orgullo estúpido de que hubiese pasado más tiempo con él, y a solas.

En serio, tenía que dejar de pensar en _eso_, o se metería en problemas con su mente. No necesitaba analizar tanto, por Merlín, aquello era normal.

Lo era,_ ¿cierto?_

Tal vez incluso a Pansy se le habría acelerado el corazón, si bailaba con Draco Malfoy en los rosales, de noche, solos. Era la escena, sí_. La escena no ayudaba,_ decidió.

—Deberíamos volver —lo sorprendió, poniéndose de pie sin esperar una respuesta. Draco lo observó desde abajo con una expresión extraña, como si estuviese por decirle algo, pero a último momento, sacudió la cabeza, arrulló a Lep contra sí, y se levantó también.

Caminaron sin prisa de regreso, por los pasillos desiertos. En una de las ventanas, les pareció divisar a Dárdano, luego escucharon un graznido y aleteos. Cuando se giraron, el ave no estaba por ninguna parte.

—A veces podría jurar que nos sigue —susurró Draco, con el ceño fruncido.

—Tal vez nos siga a todos, Ioannidis podría hacerlo —opinó. No sabía cómo, pero si existía una forma de mantener vigilados a cada uno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, sería ella a quien se imaginaba llevándola a cabo. O tal vez Dumbledore. _O ambos_.

Como había dicho Draco, la música disminuyó el volumen, y a medida que se acercaban al comedor, lo único que percibían era un lejano murmullo de voces, y algunos pasos, de los pocos que continuaban en el salón transformado para la fiesta.

Alcanzaron a ver a Pansy, con una expresión _extraña_, y cuando estaban por acercarse, una voz familiar les hizo saber por qué.

—¡...pues ya sabes la solución! ¡La próxima vez, ten el valor de invitarme, antes de que alguien más lo haga! ¡Y no como tu último recurso!

—¿Qué...? Pe- pero ni siquiera estábamos hablando de eso...

_Ron_. Intercambiaron miradas, y en silencio, llegaron a la conclusión de que ambos sabían bien lo que acababa de pasar.

Aguardaron, en el punto donde se doblaba en la esquina, a que la discusión llegase a su fin. No tenían planes de quedar en el fuego cruzado de sus palabras.

De pronto, se dieron cuenta de que Pansy le ofrecía los brazos a una llorosa Hermione, que le hundía el rostro en el hombro, y le dirigía una mirada desagradable a Ron. Oh, seguía molesta. Bueno, no podía culparla, si la hizo llorar esa vez.

Ron caminó con pasos demasiado fuertes, en medio de una oleada de rabia, y cuando pareció que estaba por irse, los localizó. Harry sabía que nada bueno podía salir de ahí cuando estrechó los ojos en su dirección.

—¡...y ustedes dos! —levantó la voz, de nuevo. Notó que le temblaba, como si contuviese el llanto— ¡sí, tú, y tú también! ¡Son los peores! ¡¿Es que también andan juntos?!

Harry se preguntó si no sería posible que un hoyo se abriera debajo de él y se lo tragara. Ni siquiera prestó atención al resto del reclamo, que incluía a Krum, a Hermione, y algo sobre parejas felices, mala noche y comer chocolate. Ron estaba histérico y con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello.

No pudo evitar desviar la mirada cuando sintió un débil tirón, en uno de los costados del traje, encontrándose de cara a Draco. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, fijos en Ron.

Reaccionó de inmediato al recordarlo, alzando las manos, en un intento de apaciguarlo.

—Ron, baja la voz, por f...

—¡¿Que baje la voz?! ¡No voy a bajar la voz!

—Ron, sólo digo que no...

—¡Yo digo que...!

Calló, de pronto. Lo observó llevarse una mano a la boca, donde los labios se movían como si intentase gesticular, con ellos pegados. Lloriqueó con un sonido gutural.

Conocía_ ese _hechizo_._

Cuando vio detrás de Ron, se percató de que Pansy los miraba a los tres, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión que habría sido digna de competir con la enojada de Molly o Lily. Por reflejo, Harry se encogió en donde estaba, y esperó un regaño. Junto a él, Draco pareció hacer lo mismo, una vez que salió del aturdimiento.

—Tú te vas a quedar así hasta mañana —apuntó a Ron con un dedo acusatorio. Cuando este hizo ademán de replicar con gestos, estrechó los ojos, y su expresión dio tanto miedo que él también se quedó quieto—, y a primera hora, quiero enterarme de que le escribiste una nota de disculpa a Hers. No —lo cortó, cuando volvió a intentar quejarse—, escúchame bien, Ronald Bilius Weasley, porque vas a disculparte con Hermione, por las buenas, o por las malas.

Ron comenzó a asentir después de un momento, haciendo sonidos mudos, hasta que ella lo despachó con un gesto. Cuando su mejor amigo corrió al otro lado del pasillo, se detuvo por un instante para mirar hacia ellos, con una expresión que era mitad disculpa y mitad lástima por dejar que se enfrentaran a ella por su cuenta.

Pansy se llevó las manos a la cadera cuando se posicionó delante de ambos. Aún tenía ese rostro que le hacía preferir agachar la mirada.

Se fijó en uno, de pies a cabeza, luego en el otro.

—¿Y ustedes qué? —espetó— ¿estaban juntos?

Los dos asintieron, en tiempos diferentes.

—¿Desde hace mucho? —otro par de asentimientos, y su expresión se suavizaba—. ¿Saben la hora que es? Si van a dar deambulando por el castillo, mejor váyanse a dormir.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, con aire resuelto, fue de regreso con Blaise, que tenía una expresión de sorprendida fascinación, y no dudó en ofrecerle el brazo, para escoltarla hacia las mazmorras.

La vieron perderse por el pasillo, con la cabeza en alto y leves repiqueteos de los tacones. Un par de exhalaciones idénticas se les escaparon cuando desapareció tras un muro.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —murmuró Harry, todavía aturdido y parpadeando a la nada. A un lado, Draco se encogió de hombros, abrazado a Lep aún.

—Creo que...acabamos de ser regañados por escaparnos.

—Por Pansy.

—Sí.

—Y Ron por ser idiota —Draco le respondió con otro asentimiento—. ¿Hermione lloraba por…por culpa suya?

—Creo que sí.

—_Oh_ —exhaló.

—Sí. _Oh_ —lo imitó.

Tras un momento más de mirar a la nada y escuchar a las pocas parejas que quedaban en el salón, volvieron a intercambiar miradas, sólo para darse cuenta de que los dos tenían expresiones de horror. Draco fue el primero en echarse a reír, él lo siguió poco después.

—_0—_

A la mañana siguiente, en el desayuno, Hermione recibió, de una lechuza del colegio, un regalo de navidad y una nota de disculpa —con una redacción convincente que, obviamente, no pertenecía a Ron, pero la intención es lo que cuenta—, Ron se pasó la mitad del día con los labios sellados y recibiendo burlas de sus hermanos. Pansy caminaba a un lado de Blaise, que le cargaba los libros y la observaba con la misma incrédula fascinación de la noche anterior.

Draco y Harry continuaron siendo _sólo_ Draco y Harry, porque cuando despertó y no se quería levantar, consciente de haber tenido una revelación que _no_ quería enfrentar, cierto conejo mágico se coló en su cama, se subió sobre su pecho y le lamió la cara; un poco más tarde, el dueño de la criatura se asomaba tras el dosel y lo llamaba con una sonrisa, quizás más tímida que de costumbre, y estaban _bien_.

_No era el fin del mundo__, ¿cierto?_

* * *

**Lloren azúcar, adelante. Reescribí este hace meses, e incluso cuando lo volví a leer para corregir cualquier error tonto que se me pudiese pasar (¡avísenme si ven uno!), me moría de ternura con la forma en que se sentía Harry, es tan djdkdk. Se aman. Están re casados, yo lo sé, ustedes lo saben. Ellos lo sabrán algún día.**

**El Drarry llegó, definitivamente llegó…ahora sólo falta que reaccionen de modo que el otro también se entere, ups.**

**En verdad espero hayan disfrutado de estos capítulos, ¡y gracias por leer!**


	45. 41 L4

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 4. **_**Harry Potter y el secreto del Lago Negro.**_

**Capítulo cuarenta y uno: **_De cuando Draco se está metiendo en problemas (y Harry con él…)_

Iban tarde para la Segunda Prueba. En teoría, tendrían que haber estado listos para ir con Pansy hacia los alrededores del Lago Negro, una media hora atrás, pero acababan de volver a los terrenos.

Cualquiera que hubiese pasado cerca del Sauce Boxeador ese día, a determinada hora, habría escuchado los siseos y la absurda discusión que se llevaba a cabo, habría notado que, en ciertos puntos, la grama parecía hundirse bajo el peso de cuatro extremidades invisibles. Entonces esa persona no habría entendido qué pasaba, y si hubiese prestado más atención, si alguien, quien fuese, lo hubiese hecho, los habrían descubierto quitándose la capa de invisibilidad entre empujones y protestas, antes de echar a correr hacia el lago.

Regresaban de la Casa de los Gritos, después de comprobar que los elfos la dejaron segura, e incluso cómoda, luego de retirar los muebles sin esperanza de ser utilizados, y arreglar los que sí serían capaces de ver un nuevo día. Aún faltaban un montón de detalles, y ya que Draco estaba decidido a que era un proyecto que llevarían a cabo a mediados de ese año —y estaban por alcanzar esa fecha que proponía—, no podían haber salido antes.

Harry luchaba contra la capa, para convertirla en un ovillo, que pudiese resguardarse dentro de su suéter, y así, disimular la presencia de la prenda. Era complicado, más que de costumbre, porque Draco, que corría por delante, lo sostenía de la muñeca y prácticamente lo arrastraba en cada paso que daba. Ambos jadeaban.

La multitud ya estaba reunida en torno al Lago Negro, en las gradas preparadas para la ocasión. Creyó identificar las voces de los gemelos Weasley, ofreciendo un servicio de apuestas por los Campeones. Se colaron por la parte de atrás, para atraer la menor atención posible, la voz del director brindaba la información acerca de la Segunda Prueba para el momento en que divisaron a Pansy entre la multitud, sentada a un lado de Hermione, lo que se había convertido en una especie de lugar de honor, desde que se enojó con Ron en el baile, a pesar de que este se disculpó y hace mucho que se olvidó la cuestión; era como costumbre a esas alturas. Se abrieron paso, entre el resto de estudiantes, para llegar a los asientos que dejaron libres ahí, y agradecieron en voz baja a las chicas por no dejarlos sin sillas.

Ron estaba un poco más alejado, con el grupo de Hufflepuff que mostraba bufandas y gorros con los colores de la Casa, y parado junto a una de las pancartas para darle ánimo a Diggory, aunque se dedicaba a vitorear, no a sostenerla.

Harry dio un respingo cuando los vio meterse al agua. Bueno, hasta ahí la emoción. El público tendría una insoportable hora de espera, antes de que pasase cualquier cosa.

—Oye, mira esto —Draco le llamó la atención poco después, en medio de los murmullos de conversaciones de aquellos que no podían mantenerse sin hacer nada mientras esperaban. Tenía una insignia azul y blanca en la mano, que cambiaba entre una imagen de un castillo majestuoso, la de Fleur, y unas palabras de aliento para apoyarla en su camino a ser la ganadora, en francés, por supuesto.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —preguntó, con el ceño un poco fruncido. No le parecía bien apoyar a otro colegio.

Draco, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, rodó los ojos, y se inclinó para recoger a Lep, que no dejaba de moverse entre las piernas de ambos y subirse a su pantalón. Tenía otra idéntica en la boca, que luchaba por mostrarle a Harry, y alguien le había puesto una pegatina de "apoya a Viktor Krum" en inglés, francés y búlgaro, con el dibujo de una escoba y una snitch.

—Creo que ha hecho amigos a nivel internacional —comentó con humor, y le dio una orden de que aplanase el lomo y se transfigurase un poco, para no lastimarlo al arrancarle la calcomanía. Luego Lep saltó hacia el regazo de Harry y se acurrucó ahí, pasando su pelaje de rubio platinado al desordenado negro que le resultaba familiar.

Le acarició la cabeza, de forma distraída. Con un vistazo al lago, comprobó que no había ni una señal de los competidores.

—Alguien tendría que decirle a los Hufflepuff que también hagan unas de estas para Diggory —le escuchó decir, en tono de obviedad—, somos mayoría en Hogwarts, y los anfitriones. Debería recibir más apoyo, es una cuestión de lógica, ¿no?

—¿Por qué no les dices _tú_ que lo hagan? —él se giró con una expresión de horror, que le dejaba en claro que ni siquiera era capaz de considerar la idea. Fue el turno de Harry de rodar los ojos—. Dijiste que querías probar cosas nuevas y todo eso, y cambiar algunas otras —le pinchó el costado, haciéndolo removerse—, ¿qué puede ser un mayor cambio que acercarte a los Hufflepuff con una idea, para algo que quieren hacer?

Draco bufó.

—Tengo mis límites —aclaró, en un susurro que le decía que no tenía idea de cómo es que se le ocurría un acto tan terrible; lo reconocía porque era el mismo tono con que le hablaba en _Pociones_—, no voy a provocarle un infarto por decepción a mi padrino, ni dejar que la Mansión me desherede sola por comportamiento inapropiado de un Malfoy, Potter.

Él frunció el ceño al procesar las palabras.

—¿Eso se puede?

—Si Severus pudiese morir de decepción, créeme que lo habría hecho en los primeros años de profesor de _Pociones_, con esos estudiantes tan...

—Yo digo lo otro —lo interrumpió. Él ladeó la cabeza, con una expresión pensativa.

—En teoría, sí, es posible si alguno de mis antepasados la ha ajustado así. Las herencias son cosas complicadas, Potter. Lo sabrás si vas al _Museo._

—¿Qué cosa?

—El recinto Potter, la base de la familia —vaciló por un momento, cuando no encontró la reacción de entendimiento que debía esperar en él—, la cuna de tu linaje, ¿nada? ¿No te suena a _nada_?

Harry sacudió la cabeza, sin palabras, y lo vio encogerse con un suspiro.

—Lo que pasa a las familias sangrepura cuando se convierten en amantes de los muggles y su cultura…—negó con dramatismo, pero se detuvo cuando él lo codeó—. Bueno, no es que importe mucho, en tu caso, imagino —siguió, todavía en voz baja—, digo, si está abandonado igual. A ti probablemente no te afectaría nada de lo que pase allí.

—¿Qué está abandonado? —insistió, con la sensación de que se perdía de algo.

—La casa de tu familia, Potter.

—Mi casa en Godric's Hollow...

—Me refiero a tu familia, a nivel general, no el núcleo con que creciste. Tu familia, ya sabes, los Potter sangrepura —gesticuló con las manos, ante la mirada confusa del chico—. Todas las familias tienen un asentamiento mágico, una casa importante, se supone que se pasa de generación en generación.

Él parpadeó, aturdido.

—No sabía que teníamos una...

—Bueno, es que está en ruinas —Draco volvió a encogerse de hombros.

Musitó un débil "oh", y después de un momento, cayó en cuenta de cierto detalle que hizo que se volviese hacia él, de nuevo.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso? Sobre mi familia, sobre los Potter.

—Te dije que he estado estudiando —contestó, como si no pudiese entender por qué la pregunta.

—¿Estudiándome a mí?

—Madre me pidió que revisara los registros Potter —argumentó, sin alterarse más que con un leve rubor, que bien podría haber sido a causa del sol—, aunque están muy lejos de haber sido nuestros aliados, y hace siglos que no tenemos relación sanguínea o filial. No es una familia que revisaría, en circunstancias normales.

—¿Por qué te lo pidió entonces?

Draco sonrió a medias, como si esa sí hubiese sido la pregunta que se esperaba.

—Madre dice que tendremos una _alianza_.

—¿Nosotros? —los abarcó a ambos con un gesto, él asintió— ¿de qué? ¿Cómo?

—Eres el único heredero, ¿por qué no? Ella piensa que es una buena idea, dijo...—hizo una breve pausa, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, al adoptar una expresión de concentración—. Recuerdo que dijo algo así como que pasaríamos mucho tiempo juntos de adultos, y era mejor que estuviese preparado; no me contó para qué exactamente. Lo habrá visto en el estanque.

Aquella frase captó su interés.

—¿Qué estanque?

—Un estanque que a veces muestra una visión al Malfoy que maneje la Mansión en ese momento o a su pareja —realizó un gesto vago, para restarle importancia—, es sólo una posibilidad, sabes lo cambiantes que son las predicciones. Pero no veo por qué esta no se cumpliría.

—¿Cómo es que nunca me has hablado de ese estanque? —se cruzó de brazos, con fingida indignación, que lo hizo volver a sonreír.

—Por Merlín, Potter, jugamos cerca un montón de veces de niños. Creo que una vez te tiré dentro incluso —titubeó, con un gesto casi de disculpa.

—Oh, _ese_ estanque —recordó, seguido de un asentimiento—. ¿Y yo tengo que aprender algo sobre tu familia, a cambio?

—No creo que lo necesites, yo sé suficiente por los dos —elevó la barbilla, con un gesto presumido que hizo que le codease otra vez.

—Chicos —Hermione se asomó por uno de los costados de Pansy, interrumpiendo la plática que tenía con ella y la de ambos en el proceso—, ¿lo del Calamar Gigante en la Sala Común de Slytherin es verdad?

En cuestión de un momento, Draco estaba de pie, comenzando con la distorsionada y dramática historia de cómo _casi_ mueren ahogados por culpa de esa criatura descomunal, llamando la atención de los estudiantes que los rodeaban, incluso los de los otros colegios, y haciéndolos quedar como valientes héroes a ambos. Harry recordaba haber estado más asustado de lo que él hacía ver, pero se reservó sus comentarios.

—¿Y no creen que van a encontrarse con el Calamar Gigante ahí abajo? —añadió Hermione, de pronto. Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia la superficie tranquila y oscura del agua, a la espera de algún indicio de que fuese posible. Ya que no ocurrió, se encogieron de hombros e intercambiaron murmullos.

—Ron dijo algo sobre sirenas —recordó Harry—, todos los Hufflepuff hablaban de eso.

—Bueno, me imagino que habrán habilitado el lago, Potter, no tener bajo control al Calamar sería algo demasiado irres...

Como si hubiese decidido que era el momento apropiado para atribuirle la razón, un tentáculo se elevó desde el lago de pronto, salpicó, golpeó la superficie, y volvió a caer con una sacudida y un ruido sordo en el líquido.

—¿Qué...?

—¿Eso debería estar pasando?

—¿Es parte de la Prueba?

Otro tentáculo salió. A unos metros, una figura más pequeña brotó del agua. Fue demasiado rápido.

En un parpadeo, Viktor Krum nadaba tan deprisa como la forma de tiburón se lo permitía, llevando a su rehén, y los tentáculos del Calamar Gigante se agitaban detrás de él, generando olas que lo golpeaban por la espalda y lo sacaban de su trayecto.

A una distancia considerable, Fleur también acababa de salir. Se movía en la dirección opuesta a la de Viktor, pero los tentáculos eran lo bastante largos para pretender atacarlos a ambos. Creyó ver que sí golpeaba a la bruja; un instante más tarde, ella se hundía y sólo quedaba el agua alterada detrás.

_¿Y a dónde estaba Cedric?_ Podía leer la pregunta en las caras de la mayor parte de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, aquellos que no estaban demasiado impactados como para pensar en algo.

—Chicos —Pansy habló con un hilo de voz—, chicos- esto no es parte de la Prueba...

Debía ser cierto, porque los profesores bajaban de los estrados y las gradas para acercarse al borde del Lago Negro. Fleur acababa de aparecer, boqueando y nadando con dificultad, Viktor intentaba no ser arrastrado por los tentáculos de vuelta, ahora que estaba tan cerca de llegar a su destino. Ambos dejaron a los rehenes ir por delante de ellos, hasta que tocaron tierra, cuando quedaron atrapados por el calamar.

Los profesores dispararon hechizos rojos a los tentáculos, que no mostraron ninguna herida, pero enseguida los soltaron. La enorme mujer, la directora francesa, corrió a auxiliar a su estudiante, mientras que el mismo Karkaroff se agachaba junto a Krum y le ofrecía la mano y su bastón, en caso de que estuviese herido. A simple vista, no lo parecía.

Cedric todavía no salía. Los tentáculos se replegaban, volvían a entrar al agua. Quedaba un rehén y un Campeón, dos estudiantes, ambos de Hogwarts. La tensión era casi palpable en las gradas del colegio de magia.

Dumbledore llegó al borde del lago, todos tenían sus ojos puestos en el anciano, cuando este levantó la varita, y la superficie del agua se movió, haciéndose a un lado, abriendo un camino lo bastante amplio para que McGonagall y él pudiesen caminar. La bruja, que iba adelante, no dejaba de ejecutar florituras con la varita.

Pareció que un tentáculo los golpearía, desde uno de los lados del improvisado camino seco, pero Dumbledore volvió a alzar la varita hacia él, y fuese lo que fuese que hizo, bastó para que se apartase. McGonagall levitó dos cuerpos fuera del agua, y emprendieron juntos el camino de vuelta. El Calamar no volvió a atacar.

Llevaban a Cedric Diggory y Cho Chang, inconscientes y empapados.

—_0—_

—...se sabía que era peligroso cuando entraron —decía Draco, en tono desinteresado, a pesar de que tenía los ojos fijos al frente, en la multitud que se aglomeraba a las afueras de la enfermería—, si no, no hubiesen puesto la restricción de edad.

—Sé que es demasiado pedirte que tengas sentimientos y seas una persona normal —le espetó Ron, que no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro del pasillo, con el rostro enrojecido—, ¿pero no podrías, al menos, no sé, fingir que te importa _un poco_ lo que le pase a uno de tus compañeros?

—Diggory está unos años por delante, no es mi compañero.

Ron le dirigió una mirada desagradable, que el otro chico devolvió casi con aburrimiento. Harry, en medio, resopló.

—Estoy seguro de que él está bien, Ron —ofreció, tan convincente como pudo. Su mejor amigo lo observó, su expresión se contrajo por la angustia, y luego reemprendió el camino en línea recta, que había recorrido tantas veces, que no le sorprendería que abriese una zanja por donde pisaba.

Ron no era el único nervioso, los demás Hufflepuff, en su mayoría, estaban pegados unos a otros como el bloque de un ejército, preparados para defender con varitas la entrada de la enfermería en que yacía su Campeón. Los chicos de Beauxbatons no dejaban de murmurar entre ellos, en un rincón, algunas muchachas se sostenían las manos, y varias intentaron, en más de una ocasión, asomarse para averiguar cómo seguían las hermanas Delacour.

Los de Durmstrang eran, en realidad, los más serenos. _Por fuera_. Parecían estatuas, inmóviles e inexpresivos en el otro extremo del pasillo, tan apartados del resto, que lo único que daba alguna señal de que se encontraban pendientes de Krum, eran las miradas que se dirigían de vez en cuando, silenciosos y sombríos como sólo ellos podían serlo.

Al igual que el resto de estudiantes, Draco, Pansy, Hermione y él, estaban apilados junto a una ventana. Observaban a Ron ser un desastre de movimiento, nerviosismo y preguntas. Después de la Segunda Prueba, prácticamente fueron arrastrados por la marea de adolescentes y profesores, que caminaron detrás de los directores y los Campeones, hasta la enfermería.

Y esperaron por período de una hora, tal vez más.

Harry, que comenzaba a preocuparse por el estado de Ron, no dejaba de notar que Draco, recargado en el marco de la ventana junto a él, jugaba con las orejas de Lep, y tenía _esa_ mirada, la que le decía que se maquinaba un plan dentro de aquella cabeza rubia, la que ponía poco antes de que hubiesen terminado metidos en problemas, año tras año. Él no veía cómo podía encontrar algo que le interesase, en ese sentido, aquella vez.

Cuando Pomfrey salió a dar el aviso de que todos los Campeones y los rehenes estaban bien, y pasarían la noche en la enfermería, por pura formalidad, fue como si acabasen de soltar un respiro colectivo. Los de Durmstrang, bajo las órdenes de su director, fueron los primeros en dispersarse para regresar a sus actividades usuales y dejarlos a ellos descansar. Las chicas de Beauxbatons parecían organizarse para visitarla en cuanto fuese posible, y los Hufflepuff se reunían para cubrir las rondas de Prefecto que Cedric no podía hacer, estar atentos a la enfermería, y en general, calmarse entre ellos.

Hermione los dejó para ir con un grupo de Ravenclaw que se marchaba hacia la Torre. Después de un momento, cuando el pasillo empezaba a vaciarse, Pansy indicó que iba a buscar a su hermano.

—¿No vienes? —antes de caminar hacia las mazmorras, Harry se dio la vuelta para observar a Draco. Seguía con los ojos puestos en las puertas cerradas de la enfermería—. ¿Draco?

—Sh, espera —se llevó el índice a los labios, manteniendo al conejo mágico contra él con el otro brazo.

—Draco, ¿ahora qué...?

Él lo detuvo con una sacudida de cabeza y palmeó el borde de la ventana en que estaba sentado. Harry se rindió con un resoplido, volvió a su lado y se sentó también.

Aguardaron a que el pasillo se desocupase más. Un estudiante de Hufflepuff tocó la puerta para pedirle a Pomfrey que le preguntara a Cedric si quería algo en específico para comer, a pesar de que los elfos llevaban la cena a la enfermería y todos lo sabían. Una bruja de Beauxbatons siguió su ejemplo poco después, para llevar un dulce para las hermanas francesas.

Mientras la chica hablaba con Pomfrey, se percató de que Draco se inclinaba con un movimiento tan casual, que de haber estado sólo un poco más lejos, le habría parecido que era para amarrarse los zapatos. Si usase zapatos de cordones, por supuesto.

La cercanía fue lo único que le permitió darse cuenta de que dejaba a Lep en el piso y el conejo corría en dirección a la enfermería, camuflándose lo suficiente para pasar desapercibido por en medio de ambas mujeres y perderse dentro.

Cuando la bruja se marchó, Pomfrey les dedicó una mirada larga por un lado de la puerta. A esas alturas, eran los únicos estudiantes que quedaban en el pasillo.

—¿Se les ofrece algo? —preguntó, amable y cautelosa a la vez. No habría pensado que era una combinación posible, de no haberla escuchado con claridad.

Draco le respondió con esa sonrisa encantadora que se había ganado a las estudiantes mayores en primer año.

—Nos preguntábamos si _Viktor_ —hizo un especial énfasis en el nombre. Él no lo llamaba así— también querría algo especial, madam.

La enfermera entrecerró los ojos. Hizo ademán de volverse y cerrar la puerta, pero se detuvo.

—Ustedes son de Hogwarts —observó, mirándolos de arriba a abajo para confirmar. Ella los conocía, claro.

—¿Y por eso no podemos preocuparnos por un amigo de otro colegio? —el tono lastimero era tan convincente, que por un instante, sintió una punzada en el pecho y se preguntó en qué momento Krum y Draco se hicieron _tan_ cercanos. Le llevó unos instantes comprender la farsa.

Luego de otra minuciosa ojeada, Pomfrey suspiró.

—Esperen aquí —dicho esto, se perdió dentro de la enfermería.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Draco se puso de cuclillas y extendió los brazos. Él no supo por qué, hasta medio segundo después, cuando Lep volvió a tomar forma de conejo y corrió hacia él, con un rollo de pergamino en la boca. Su dueño lo alzó y arrulló contra el pecho, diciéndole lo bueno que era.

Cuando la enfermera salió, un momento después, les dirigió otra mirada dubitativa.

—El joven Krum no quiere nada —anunció.

—Oh, bueno —Draco se encogió de hombros, con un gesto resignado que habría podido convencer a cualquiera—, volveremos más tarde o mañana.

—Mejor espere a que su amigo salga, señor Malfoy.

—Sí, sí, madam.

Draco le sonrió. Se mantuvo así, como la imagen perfecta de un estudiante modelo y amigo preocupado, hasta un instante luego de que la mujer hubiese cerrado la puerta. Al quedarse solos, rodó los ojos.

—¿Crees que Pomfrey haya sido Hufflepuff o Gryffindor? —le preguntó, de pronto, cuando empezó a caminar para alejarse de allí. Sostenía al conejo, que intentaba olisquearle la barbilla, con una mano, mientras con la otra le quitaba el pergamino y lo abría.

Harry vaciló, dio un vistazo alrededor, al pasillo desierto, y luego lo siguió.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices, Potter? —insistió, de camino hacia un lugar que, claramente, no era las mazmorras— ¿Hufflepuff o Gryffindor? Una Slytherin no fue. ¿Ravenclaw? No creo, aunque nunca se sabe.

—Supongo que Ravenclaw sería lógico, ¿no? —titubeó al alcanzarlo. Draco lo vio se reojo, después volvió a fijarse en el pergamino, ya abierto, que sostenía en una mano. Harry suspiró y se metió las manos a los bolsillos—. ¿Qué es lo que estás planeando ahora, Draco?

Él le sonrió a medias y apretó el paso para adelantarse. Aquella, de cierto modo, ya era una respuesta de por sí. Incluso una peor que sus "tengo una idea" o "tengo curiosidad".

Harry sabía que era probable que lo lamentase por seguirlo. O tal vez no.

A decir verdad, en ese momento, no creía que pudiese lamentarse de _algo_ que tuviese relación con Draco, pero quizás fuese por esas emociones cosquilleantes que causaban que tuviese ganas de reír cuando estaba cerca, y no por lo que hacían en sí.

—Draco —lloriqueó. Acababan de salir del castillo; Pansy se molestaría si se metían en problemas, Snape se molestaría si se metían en problemas, ¡su madre! ¡Lily no querría ser llamada a la oficina del director!

Tal vez estuviese exagerando, ¿qué podían hacer que fuese _tan_ malo, como para que ella se enterase por boca —o pluma— de Dumbledore?

Sí, _puras exageraciones_, fue lo que pensó, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Draco caminaba con decisión hacia donde estaba encallado el barco de Durmstrang.

Harry se detuvo, cruzado de brazos.

—Ah, no, ahí sí que no...

Por toda respuesta, Draco bufó y le arrojó el pergamino, sin detenerse. Lo atrapó en el aire, por el reflejo de Buscador, y vio al chico avanzar algunos metros solo, antes de leer los dos mensajes en el papel, uno en una caligrafía pomposa que conocía bien, el otro en una rústica, torcida y fea.

_"Dame tu contraseña del dormitorio para que mande a buscar tus cosas para esta noche._

_-J. L. P."_

_"0009"_

Harry sentía que la mandíbula se le iba a desencajar cuando echó a correr detrás del otro chico.

—No es muy inteligente para las contraseñas, ¿verdad? —opinó, sin mirarlo. Ambos se detuvieron cerca de la plataforma que ascendía hasta la cubierta. No había estudiantes alrededor.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué?

Lo escuchó bufar.

—Krum es demasiado grande para las pijamas de repuesto que Pomfrey tiene en la enfermería.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Es que es en serio que se volvieron grandes amigos de pronto o qué? —espetó, más brusco de lo que pretendía. Cuando Draco lo vio como si hubiese enloquecido, fue consciente de que se pasó y sintió que el rostro le ardía.

—Es una coartada, Potter —volvió a rodar los ojos—, no es culpa de Jacint que tengamos la misma letra y Krum sea algo idiota.

—¿Que tú qué?

—Le copié la letra de niño, cuando aprendía caligrafía, porque me gustaba cómo se veían sus pergaminos y firmas. Es una vieja historia—hizo un gesto vago con la mano que tenía libre—. Una vez me dijo que el barco tenía cuartos cerrados con contraseñas, Krum necesitará ropa, Jacint está ocupado con Pansy —una pausa, en la que sonrió de nuevo. Era la sonrisa de las _malas situaciones_, él la reconocía bien—; perfecto.

—Te quieres meter al barco —distinguió, aturdido. Un sonido afirmativo le contestó—. Al cuarto de Krum.

Otro sonido idéntico.

—En secreto —un bufido—. Dime que _no_ es por algo raro, por favor.

—Vamos a buscar el huevo dorado de la Primera Prueba —sacudió la cabeza, como si no pudiese creer lo que acababa de oír—. Por lógica, nadie nos creería que vayamos en lugar de Fleur, y no vamos a meternos a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff fácilmente. En cambio, para los de Durmstrang —aclaró, comenzando a caminar de nuevo, aunque lo hizo de reversa esa vez, por lo que continuó con la mirada puesta sobre él. Harry se negaría a reconocer que la imagen de Draco Malfoy, moviéndose así y haciéndole señas para que lo siguiese, con esa sonrisa ladeada, despertaba un impulso irremediable y absurdo que prefería ignorar, por ahora. _O por siempre_, si podía—, somos los amigos de la chica que le gusta a Krum, los que compartieron mesa con él durante el baile, conocidos de uno de los asistentes, y un par de niños que no les harán nada, porque apenas le llegamos a los hombros a la mayoría, con suerte.

Harry no sabía cuándo empezó a seguirlo, otra vez.

—¿Y para qué _queremos_ el huevo? —Draco sonrió más cuando utilizó el verbo en plural y se incluyó a sí mismo. Tampoco quería reconocer que una oleada cálida lo inundó al saber que era el motivo de esa expresión.

—¿No te acuerdas?

—¿De qué? —ladeó la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido.

—Los centauros, Potter. Cuarto año, el agua, pistas, ¿te suena?

Soltó un "oh" al asentir. Ya casi llegaban al barco.

—Pensé que no confiabas en sus predicciones —recordó, en voz baja.

—No ser creyente no significa que voy a ignorar cuándo tienen razón y cuándo no.

Draco frenó al dar el primer paso en la rampa, Harry, con los ojos muy abiertos por lo que acababa de escuchar, le aplaudió y sonrió, divertido.

—Muy bien, eso es todo un cambio, ¿cuántas veces te he escuchado decir que _no_ tienes razón?

—Ninguna porque siempre la he tenido —arrugó la nariz cuando Harry rodó los ojos—, casi se me quema la lengua de decirlo. Ugh.

—Y...hasta ahí llegó la mejora —subió a la rampa junto a él, haciendo su mejor actuación decepcionada, que se cortó de golpe cuando sintió que chocaba la cadera contra la suya, sin fuerza.

—Estoy siendo un buen chico, cállate —elevó el mentón y se adelantó, con ese andar suelto y grácil y la cabeza en alto, del modo en que nunca había visto a alguien más hacer.

Harry pensó en lo estúpido que era que quisiera verlo siempre de ese humor. Después lo siguió. Por Merlín, cuánto tiempo pasaba _siguiendo_ a Draco; tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

La cubierta estaba desierta. Draco titubeó al mirar alrededor y lo arrastró hacia una puerta, que se abrió por sí misma al detectar las presencias cercanas, y les dio acceso a un corredor estrecho, con puertas a ambos lados, que aparentaba no tener fin. Cada una tenía una placa con un apellido, así que sólo fue cuestión de moverse hasta dar con la que buscaban.

Cuando estaba por preguntarle de qué forma se introducía la clave, Draco presionó la placa, y esta cambió, para revelar una tabla de números del 0 al 9, en el que puso, uno a uno, los que Krum indicó en la nota.

La puerta cedió. Draco llevó a cabo una teatral reverencia, le dejó pasar primero, y cerró detrás de ambos.

Era justo como se habría imaginado que sería, con sólo conocer al dueño y el lugar del que provenía. Austero, sin decoraciones, tonos marrones y rojo oscuro, nada que no fuese necesario. Uno creería que Krum no tenía idea de lo que eran las comodidades, de no ser consciente de que se trataba del jugador de Quidditch más joven en el nivel profesional, y era obvio que tendría que conocer al respecto.

El huevo estaba sobre un escritorio sencillo, abandonado contra la pared. Mientras Draco buscaba algunas prendas que pudiesen servir de tapadera y le pedía que hiciese lo mismo, escuchó voces y pasos por fuera del cuarto, que por suerte, no se detuvieron allí.

—...y lo que pasó, cómo ese Dumbledore no lo tenía controlado, sabiendo que un monstruo así vive ahí abajo...

—...dicen que el Calamar Gigante incluso se ve desde las mazmorras, ya saben, a donde están los estudiantes estos con los que nos sentamos, los del verde y gris...

—Plateado —corregía otro, de voz más suave. El resto de la conversación se hacía indistinguible desde ahí.

—Creo que están molestos —mencionó en un susurro, entregándole un abrigo grueso. Draco doblaba sin cuidado unas camisas, metía el huevo dentro de un abrigo, lo enrollaba, y buscaba un modo de hacerlo parecer un simple bulto de ropa.

—Yo también lo estaría, la cortesía mágica se perdió. Se supone que, como anfitriones, el viejo tendría que velar por su seguridad más que la de ninguno...

—Pero conocían los peligros al entrar —recordó—; tú mismo lo dijiste.

—Seguía siendo su deber con los otros colegios, es una norma básica entre los magos decentes, Potter.

Se encogió de hombros cuando lo vio completar el bulto y acomodarlo entre sus brazos. Harry alzó a Lep, que estaba sobre la mesa ahora, intentando volver con su dueño. El conejo se removió, olisqueó, y al darse cuenta de que era él, se acurrucó contra su pecho.

Salieron con pasos tan sigilosos como podían, la puerta no emitió ningún ruido al abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo.

Iban a mitad del camino a la puerta de cubierta, cuando lo escucharon.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy —el chico, que iba unos pasos por delante de él, no sólo se detuvo por reflejo, sino que contuvo el aliento al apretar el bulto de ropa con el huevo más contra su pecho.

Despacio, como si el evitarlo pudiese hacerlo desaparecer por arte de magia, ambos se giraron para encontrar a Jacint Parkinson a unos metros, solo, cruzado de brazos.

Escuchó a Draco mascullar una maldición impropia en un Malfoy, algo sobre Pansy y un error de cálculo, mientras el hombre acortaba la distancia entre ellos.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —observó el bulto. Al arquear una ceja, tuvo la misma expresión que su hermana menor la noche del baile, cuando los reprendió, y ambos se encogieron— ¿qué es eso?

—Pensamos llevarle a Krum algo de ropa, para cambiarse, porque la de la enfermería...

—¿Ahora te convertiste en un elfo doméstico? —interrumpió al chico—. Qué curioso, nadie me avisó.

Intercambiaron miradas, en silencio. Jacint tenía el rostro en blanco, Draco ponía la misma expresión de serena inocencia y aceptación que le vio utilizar también, frente a él, cuando recibió la reprimenda en el Mundial de Quidditch.

—Me dijiste que fuera bueno e intentara hacer amigos.

—Eso fue hace cuatro años, _antes_ de que entraras a Hogwarts.

—Acción retardada —ofreció Draco, con una pequeña sonrisa, que intentaba aligerar el ambiente con una broma. Jacint volvió a levantar una ceja.

—Draco, me vas a decir qué haces aquí —hizo una pausa, en la que pareció considerar un asunto importante—, o se lo vas a decir a Severus.

Habría jurado que el chico tragó en seco. Harry, en medio de los dos, se sentía invisible, pero no más seguro por eso.

—Yo preferiría no decírselo a nadie e irme por donde vine —mencionó, en tono más suave.

—Draco.

Siguieron mirándose en silencio por un momento más. El que desistió fue el más joven, que dejó caer los hombros y apretó más el bulto de ropa.

—¿Podemos salir, al menos?

Por fin, el hombre suavizó su expresión al asentir. Les palmeó los hombros a los dos, los hizo girar, y presionó las manos contra sus espaldas, quizás para guiarlos los primeros pasos, o para asegurarse de que no fuesen a salir corriendo. Por la expresión desdichada de Draco, era muy probable que hubiese pensado lo segundo, y aquello se lo impidiese.

Pansy estaba abajo de la rampa del barco cuando cruzaron la cubierta. Observaba en la dirección en la que aparecieron, como si desde un principio, hubiese sabido que llegarían por ahí. Harry no dudaba que así fuese.

Draco y él se miraron y soltaron exhalaciones pesadas al mismo tiempo. Ninguno notó la leve sonrisa divertida del otro.

—0—

—...déjame ver si entendí. Tú —señaló a Harry, que lo observaba desde abajo con un puchero— y tú —cabeceó en dirección a Draco, que mantenía la mirada en cualquier otro punto diferente al hombre, como si la cosa no fuese con él—, se metieron en problemas en el primer año, con los centauros y una piedra que nadie debería tener, porque no es propiedad de humanos; hasta ahí, bien. No hablaremos de segundo año, voy a fingir que no sé nada de lo que hicieron y el desastre que fue, y el tercero, bueno...—dirigió una breve mirada a Draco y negó—, en verdad no tiene que ver con esto. Pero ahora me dicen que, como la profecía de loa centauros habla del lago y una pista, se les ocurrió la brillante idea de meterse al barco de Durmstrang para tener el huevo de Krum, y revisarlo, ¿estoy captando el punto?

Los dos adolescentes asintieron al mismo tiempo. Jacint tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

—Bien, esto...no, no, es que- —volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Cuando fijó la mirada en ellos, al siguiente que apuntó fue a Draco—. Si la profecía dice una locura como que atrapes un unicornio, o te tires de un puente, ¿le vas a hacer caso?

Draco se abstuvo de rodar los ojos, por pura suerte.

—Obviamente no.

—¿Entonces? Tú eres más inteligente que esto; para empezar, tendrías que saber que las profecías no son...

Desvió la mirada por un instante, hacia Harry y Pansy, que estaban sentados en unos troncos caídos junto a ellos. Estaban un poco más allá de la linde del Bosque Prohibido, Jacint y él era los que seguían de pie. Él se percató al momento de su señal y calló.

—Pansy —llamó en un tono dulce que sólo reservaba para su hermana, como aquella ocasión—, ¿puedes dar una vuelta con Harry, por favor? Draco y yo vamos a tener una conversación seria.

—Si vas a regañarlo, yo debería...

—No te hagas el valiente, Harry —lo señaló también, aunque había más diversión en el gesto que regañina—, tú sigues. Esto es sólo para ahorrarles la vergüenza de quedarse sin palabras frente al otro; no te emociones.

Harry boqueó y enrojeció de forma apenas perceptible, luego le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Draco, que asintió y lo apremió a marcharse con un gesto. Tras una débil vacilación, la chica se puso de pie y se llevó a su amigo del brazo.

En silencio, los vieron perderse entre los árboles, hasta que estuvieron fuera de los límites del Bosque. Después Jacint le hizo un gesto hacia los troncos, que ellos ocupaban un momento atrás, y ambos se sentaron, uno junto al otro.

Draco no quería comenzar. No podía dejar de restregarse la palma de la mano y estaba seguro de que él lo notó. Sentía una quemazón insoportable en la piel, que le hacía difícil concentrarse en algo más.

—¿Y bien? —por suerte, se decidió a romper el tácito acuerdo de esperar a estar solos para discutirlo.

El chico se distrajo moviendo los pies sobre la tierra y buscando a los thestral con la mirada, lo que era inútil, porque estaban más adentro y no en ese lado del bosque. Ojalá uno se hubiese acercado al encontrarlo en problemas; entonces tendría, al menos, una distracción para no concentrarse en la mirada que sentía clavada en un lado de la cara.

—Ellos dicen que estoy _marcado_ —susurró, sin mirarlo. Lo escuchó suspirar.

—Draco, las profecías son algo demasiado...

—No entiendes —lo cortó con un bufido—, _estoy_ marcado. Ellos lo dicen y yo lo he visto, lo siento, aquí —abrió y cerró los dedos, en un puño. Después se llevó la otra mano al pecho—, y por aquí dentro, hay algo. Algo que no estuvo ahí antes, estoy seguro, o si lo estaba, habría estado escondido.

Jacint no respondió, así que se atrevió a observarlo de reojo, a la espera de una pregunta o algún regaño. En cambio, lo que encontró fue una mirada curiosa, de unos ojos que le hacían recordar a Pansy. Casi se sintió aliviado de no verlo molesto.

—...así que _eso_ era lo diferente —musitó, con un asentimiento.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo...lo notaste?

El mago se encogió de hombros.

—Lo discutí con Snape cuando volviste del primer año, pero él no me habló de lo que era, y como no parecía afectarte...—dejó las palabras en el aire, al tiempo que hacía un gesto vago para restarle importancia—. ¿Qué tipo de marca es? —acababa de inclinarse hacia él, para preguntarlo, cuando pareció considerar algo que le hizo fruncir el ceño— ¿Harry está afectado?

Draco apretó los labios un momento, luego asintió. Aún se restregaba la palma.

—Harry también está marcado —aclaró, todavía en voz baja—, de _otra_ forma; Firenze, el centauro que siempre nos recibe, dice que es más bien como...como si hubiese sido _impregnado_. No sé, no estoy seguro de cómo funciona, él dice que mi marca es específica y más intensa, pero la suya puede ser impredecible y abarcar más, y...—sacudió la cabeza—. Aún no averiguo mucho sobre eso.

Jacint pareció pensárselo durante un momento. Después le tendió la mano.

—Es ahí, ¿verdad? Déjame verla —él le dio la mano y lo dejó girarla, repasar con los dedos, quitarle el glamour. No se mostró sorprendido por la mancha plateada, sólo curioso—. ¿Qué es lo que _sí_ sabes y entiendes sobre esto, Draco?

Él lo consideró, antes de responder.

—Originalmente, los dos estábamos igual, pero yo agarré la piedra de la que te hablamos con la mano y...—se interrumpió y decidió cambiar de punto, para evitarse un regaño—. Las profecías que han buscado hablan de más personas, todavía no sabemos quiénes, nos están dando pistas poco a poco, porque "las estrellas funcionan así" —imitó un tono conocedor, que le sacó un bufido y un "típico de centauros" al otro, con el que no pudo estar más de acuerdo—. Hay varias cosas que están como 'pendientes', para más adelante, y algo grande, todavía no sabemos qué, pero ellos piensan que podría ser importante y, de una forma u otra, vamos a terminar ahí.

—¿Ustedes dos? —detuvo la revisión para mirarlo. Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que las otras personas que mencionan también estarán por ahí.

—¿Y no sabes quiénes son?

—Me hago una idea —admitió—; estoy trabajando en eso todavía.

Jacint asintió, distraído.

—Te pasa algo si no intentas actuar respecto a la profecía, ¿cierto? ¿Por eso lo hiciste? —Draco asintió, aliviado de que pudiese entender sin necesidad de un montón de explicaciones que no sabría dar.

—Me pica o arde cuando pasa algo o estoy cerca de lo que sea que se relaciona, como con el Oráculo, a donde se dan las profecías. ¿Cómo...?

—Es _ese_ tipo de marca —observó, devolviéndole el glamour con un toque de varita y unas palabras—. Si lo que dicen es verdad, y no tendría por qué _no_ serlo, porque los centauros no mienten, sólo omiten cosas —frunció el ceño al aclararlo—, entonces, básicamente, van a ser arrastrados por un camino determinado, hasta que cumplan...con _eso_.

—¿Con qué?

El mago ladeó la cabeza y se tomó unos instantes para mirar alrededor, pensativo.

—Lo que pasa con las marcas, Dracolín, es que son como las maldiciones, ¿sabes? —intentó explicarle, a la vez que gesticulaba con ambas manos—. Tú las pones, y puedes saber perfectamente lo que hace en la teoría, pero en la práctica, bueno, no en realidad; hay demasiadas variables, si quién las pone cumple unas características, si no lo hace, cómo lo hace, dónde, a qué o a quién incluso. Hay maldiciones tan delicadas que pueden ser afectadas hasta por el ánimo que el taumaturgo tiene en ese momento, ¿comprendes? —Draco asintió. Era un tema complejo, pero lo entendía, a rasgos generales;_ muchas variables_, no necesitaba saber más.

—¿Así que no tenemos idea de qué pasará con nosotros?

—No, yo no dije eso —negó, aunque todavía lucía como si tuviese algo más que considerar respecto al tema—. Es que, por así decirlo, no parece que fuese algo…_malo_.

—¿No?

Otra sacudida de cabeza le contestó. Draco sintió, de forma absurda, que se libraba de una carga invisible que tuvo sobre los hombros hasta entonces.

—Yo no diría que es una bendición tampoco, ¿me explico? —siguió, tal vez, al darse cuenta de la manera en que destilaba alivio—. Creo que va a desarrollarse, de acuerdo a cómo los dos, o cada uno, por separado, lo hagan, a medida que los está acercando, pues- a lo que sea que los acerque. Para saber más, tendría que hacer una revisión completa, necesitaría indumentaria mágica, tendríamos que decirle a Harry...

Una alarma se encendió dentro de la cabeza de Draco, que lo hizo negar enseguida. Jacint frunció el ceño, pero consciente del tipo de persona que tenía por amigo-y-casi-hermano, esperó a que este organizase sus pensamientos y hablase, sin presionarlo.

—Él no sabe de mi marca.

—Pero me acabas de decir...

—Los centauros nos lo han dicho, y es posible que sospeche, o piense algo, o me haya visto inquieto por eso —reconoció, volviendo la mirada hacia el suelo de tierra frente a ellos—, pero no sabe, en verdad. No le he dicho —se corrigió a sí mismo.

—¿Por qué? —Jacint sonaba casi resignado. Él no tuvo que pensar en la respuesta, era una cuestión que sabía desde el primer día, desde que la vio, incluso antes de que Snape le hablase de lo que podía pasar y la cubriese con un glamour.

—Porque yo _insistí_ —como él no contestó, supuso que esperaba una explicación más detallada, así que suspiró y se rindió, con un encogimiento de hombros—. Yo le dije que lo haría, que llevaría la piedra. Harry iba a hacerlo, yo- yo _no_ lo dejé. No quería que lo hiciera, porque sabía que algo podría pasarle. Y cuando me pasó a mí, no quería que se sintiera culpable y pensase que debió haberle sucedido a él, porque es tan…_Harry_.

—Habrías terminado marcado de todos modos, no es una cosa tan sencilla, por lo que sé. Incluso en el hipotético caso de que lo fuese, tendrías la marca que lleva Harry ahora, y él tendría la tuya, y no habría una gran diferencia, salvo que, probablemente, él _sí_ hubiese avisado de lo que pasaba desde un principio —mencionó, con cierto tono de reprimenda bien disimulado bajo una capa de comprensión; estaba seguro de que él habría actuado igual y ambos lo sabían—, y claro, Harry _sí_ te habría dicho.

También lo sabía. Él le hubiese contado el mismo día, le hubiese enseñado la marca plateada. Le hubiese preguntado, y al no poder darle una respuesta, posiblemente lo hubiesen investigado. Juntos.

Draco _no_ era Harry.

—Mira —Jacint le palmeó el hombro, dándole un leve empujón juguetón hacia adelante—, déjame que averigüe por ti, sobre toda la cosa Black, la piedra, marcas, centauros...algo debe haber, ¿sabes? No serán las primeras personas marcadas por una cosa así en el mundo, ni las últimas. Yo voy a buscar un poco, preguntar a quienes los niños no pueden preguntar —le pinchó el costado, con la única intención de hacerle cosquillas y sacarle una carcajada. Lo consiguió, a pesar de que Draco luego le diese un manotazo—, y te digo lo que consiga, ¿sí?

Fingió pensarlo, sólo para que fuese su turno de ser el que recibía un manotazo. Draco se rio por lo bajo y asintió, mirándolo de reojo.

—Supongo que sí eres útil, de vez en cuando.

Jacint le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—No creas que te vas a salvar, sólo porque siempre supe que harías un desastre nada más tener una varita en las manos...

—¿Lo supiste? —Draco estrechó los ojos, cauteloso. Él rodó los ojos.

—La primera vez que tomaste mi varita, intentaste lanzarme una maldición punzante. Ni siquiera sé cómo un niño de cinco años sabe lo que es una maldición de esas —tuvo que apretar los labios para no sonreír, era una maldición que le había oído utilizar a su padre un día, desde el despacho, con algún mago estúpido que recibió; lo recordaba como un sueño lejano, en el que quería ser igual a él—. Y casi me quemas la sangre una vez, por querer que probara la magia conjunta contigo. Era obvio que ibas a ser mil veces peor en cuanto tuvieras tu propia varita.

Él esbozó su mejor sonrisa inocente, entre el repertorio con el que contaba de tanta práctica frente a las señoras Parkinson y Potter.

—Y conseguí hacer magia en conjunto —comentó, elevando la barbilla, presumido, al saber que el otro todavía era incapaz, porque no encontraba a nadie compatible—, con Harry, cuando estábamos en...

Se calló, de a poco, porque la expresión de Jacint había cambiado a una especie de shock cuando lo escuchó. No era para tanto, ¿cierto?

Pero luego tuvo la impresión de que el entendimiento se abría paso en sus facciones, seguido de cierto toque de diversión. Y Draco en verdad no quería saber la conclusión —porque presentía que debía ser una conclusión— a la que acababa de llegar.

—¿Sabes? —empezó, y _oh, no_, en serio iba a tener que oírlo. Sabía que no le gustaría. _Sentía_ que no le gustaría—. He pensado, sobre el asunto de Harry...

Fue Jacint quien se calló esa vez. Draco no supo por qué, hasta que lo vio girar el rostro en dirección al patio del colegio, más allá de la linde que hacía de límite. Una fracción de segundo más tarde, se escuchaba una ramita que se rompía por alguien que caminaba sin el más mínimo cuidado, y Jacint estaba de pie.

Harry jadeaba cuando los alcanzó, tenía el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo, y señaló la misma dirección de la que provenía, con desenfreno, al tiempo que recobraba el aliento, o lo intentaba, de a grandes y superficiales bocanadas.

—¡Tienen...que ver...esto!

Intercambiaron miradas y asentimientos. Jacint, más en calidad de hermano —ya que Pansy no volvió con el chico— que de asistente de los profesores, se les adelantó cuando lo oyó balbucear sobre el lago. Draco tenía una idea de lo que pasaba cuando recogió el huevo dorado, lo volvió a tapar con las prendas, y se acercó a Harry, colocándole la mano libre sobre el hombro por un instante.

—Hey —llamó, con una leve sacudida que lo hizo quejarse por lo bajo—, ¿todo bien?

Harry emitió un sonido silbante al intentar hablar, sin aire, y ambos se rieron con un deje de nerviosismo.

—Todo bien, pero..._tienes_ que verlo —le sujetó la muñeca para zafarse de su agarre, mas no lo soltó después de eso, sino que, en realidad, caminó por delante de él, llevándoselo de ese modo.

Draco tuvo unos segundos para sentirse atontado, cálido, y vaciado de emociones y lleno de ellas a la vez, de una manera que resultaba odiosa, antes de trastabillar detrás de él y decirse que _no_, no era el momento para que _aquello_ decidiese anteponerse. Debía concentrarse.

No corrieron de regreso, pero iban lo bastante rápido para que los dos tuviesen que forzarse a mantener la respiración a un ritmo regular. En un par de minutos, estaban por bordear el Lago Negro, y aunque Harry le señaló, con la mano libre, el lugar del suceso, él estaba seguro de que no habría necesitado el gesto, de haber recorrido el trayecto solo.

Algunos profesores estaban en los bordes, pero separados a una prudente distancia de varios metros del agua, y apartaban a los pocos estudiantes que tendrían que haber estado rondando por aquí; aún no se expandía la noticia, era la única explicación para que no hubiese una multitud en la que batallar por avanzar cuando se aproximaron, manteniéndose detrás de la línea de protección que formaban los adultos.

Draco sintió el inicio de una temblorosa exhalación que le brotaba de los labios. Harry presionó los dedos en su muñeca con mayor insistencia; era un agarre tranquilizador, pero preocupante a la vez, porque significaba que veía lo mismo que él y lo interpretaba de la misma manera también.

El Calamar Gigante estaba fuera, una figura alargada, aplastada, de un tono que ni siquiera habría sido capaz de definir, si lo hubiese intentado, los tentáculos enroscados alrededor, entrando y saliendo del agua en caídas circulares. Era la _cosa_ más gigantesca y grotesca que vio en la vida.

Y no sólo reconocía los ojos amarillos que tenía, sino que _sentía_, igual que como le ocurrió en primer año, que los observaba a ambos fijamente.

* * *

**¡Hoooola!**

**¿Vieron eso? Yo los llamo problemas, jajaja. No duden que se acercan ;) aunque me gusta más el libro del quinto año, hay un montón de detalles en esta parte que me encantan uwu.**

**Es re tarde y no tengo mucho tiempo para esto, intentaré subir de corrido los que son del "problema" para no matar a nadie de intriga, pero no prometo nada ¿?**

**Alguien me dejó un montón de comentarios y eso fue adorable, ow, graciaaaaas. Les juro que los chicos estarán juntos…algún día ¿? será bonito y se morirán de amor uwu.**

**Realmente no sé qué decirles sobre este, aHHH. Pero como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	46. 42 L4

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_Este capítulo viene con una advertencia, pero no sé muy bien cómo explicarles por qué sin que resulte en spoiler. Digamos que los chicos…bueno, son chicos. Tienen sus momentos._

_En el primer borrador, esto venía con un título de "el día en que Harry Potter estalló". Háganse una idea._

* * *

**Libro 4. **_**Harry Potter y el secreto del Lago Negro.**_

* * *

**Capítulo cuarenta y dos: **_De cuando Harry quiere una disculpa de Draco Malfoy _

—...están demasiado inquietos —mencionó Harry, en voz baja.

Draco, junto a él, desvió la mirada hacia el final del pasillo, allí donde se tenía que doblar en la esquina para ir en dirección al ala de la enfermería. Los estudiantes no dejaban de amontonarse, se movían en grupos pequeños y otros más grandes, los susurros los acompañaban a todos, mezclándose, haciéndose inteligibles entre sí.

Decían que el Calamar Gigante se había llevado a alguien. Los profesores desmintieron el rumor, dando a entender que lo que fuese que el calamar tenía atrapado cuando salió a la superficie, si es que llevaba algo consigo, no era un estudiante. Aun así, el nerviosismo era palpable y el ambiente estaba tenso, a la espera de cualquier otro suceso.

Los Campeones estuvieron en la enfermería durante la hora de la cena, a pesar de que la información oficial brindada por Dumbledore, era que no necesitaban _tantos_ cuidados porque nadie fue dañado de gravedad. Fuera de la enfermería, se hacían columnas para acercarse e intercambiar algunas palabras con ellos.

Cuando les pasaron por un lado, Draco había soltado un bufido.

—Te aseguro que no estarían tan interesados si fuese un Slytherin, o si Diggory no fuese tan guapo —comentó. Harry no quiso fijarse en el adjetivo que utilizó para describirlo, aunque, inevitablemente, frunció el ceño al oírlo. En parte, tenía razón y debía reconocérselo; la mayoría de los que aguardaban por un turno para acercarse, entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts, eran los Hufflepuff, o chicas. O chicas Hufflepuff.

Ellos tenían asuntos más importantes en los que centrarse, de todos modos. Mientras caminaban lejos del tumulto, bajo la excusa de que ya estuvieron por los alrededores de la enfermería ese mismo día en la tarde, el huevo que llevaban metido en uno de los maletines de piel de dragón, pesaba más en las manos de Harry, de lo que lo hacían los útiles escolares comunes. Draco mantenía a Lep entre los brazos, y de vez en cuando, susurraba contra su cabeza rubia platinada, como si estuviese dándole más instrucciones que él no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Pansy estaba en alguna parte del castillo, con Hermione, y cuando se desocupase, iría con Zabini. Era el momento perfecto, si no querían llamar la atención innecesaria.

Llegaron al segundo piso sin la más mínima complicación. Harry se asomó por las esquinas del corredor, comprobó que estaban solos a varios metros a la redonda, y le dio la señal. Draco fue el que abrió la puerta al baño sin hacer ruido y la dejó así, para que lo siguiese. Cerró con tanto cuidado como era capaz, y observó a su compañero aplicar unos encantamientos silenciadores a la entrada.

Acababa de agacharse y batallaba por sacar el huevo dorado, enrollado en un abrigo grueso, cuando escuchó el chillido de Myrtle, que brotó desde alguna cañería con un traqueteo, y levitó en círculos alrededor de ambos. Draco se encargó de saludarla y distraerla, al menos, hasta que toda la extensión del huevo dorado estuvo fuera, y el resplandor captó la mirada del fantasma, que fue hacia este e hizo ademán de sujetarlo, sin hacerlo en realidad.

—Oh, es otro de _esos_...

—¿Otro? —preguntó Harry, que lo presionaba un poco más hacia él, como si temiese que ella se los fuese a arrebatar. Por su expresión curiosa y la sonrisa extraña que le siguió, no era así.

—Ya saben, los de la prueba, los Campeones —explicó, oscilando en el aire con gestos teatrales, su tono era sugerente—. Él tenía uno, yo lo vi. Ese chico tan guapo...Cedric. Estuvo horas y horas, en el baño de Prefectos, las burbujas casi se acabaron...

—Lo metió al agua, ¿verdad? —intervino Draco. Myrtle sonrió más y flotó hacia él, invadiendo su espacio personal. Las manos de la niña fantasma se extendían hacia su cara, incapaz de acunarle el rostro, pero con la clara intención escrita en el gesto.

—Sí, así lo hizo.

—Jacint me dijo algo como eso —él volvió la cabeza, para apartarse de cualquier intento fallido de contacto, y le arrebató el huevo dorado de las manos a Harry. Lo vio cargarlo hacia uno de los lavabos; con un hechizo, cerró el ducto de la tubería, para que al abrir el grifo, el agua llenase el espacio igual que haría con una bañera.

Estaba mortalmente serio, lo que no era tan inusual, si lo pensaba bien. Lo que sí le resultaba raro, era que no dejase de restregarse la palma cada cierto tiempo, o incluso rascarla despacio, como si aplicase un grado determinado de fuerza y temiese arañarse a sí mismo. Harry aún no preguntaba al respecto, a pesar de que quería hacerlo; cuando lo intentó, horas atrás, sintió que boqueaba, y en verdad, el asunto con el calamar iba por delante en cuanto a las prioridades de ese día.

Draco le hizo una seña para que se acercase cuando cerró el grifo. Myrtle levitó cerca de ambos, inclinándose sobre sus cabezas, y los vio sumergir el huevo en el líquido.

—Ron dice que chilla si no lo abren bien —recordó, de pronto. Draco se llevó un dedo a la oreja, en una silenciosa explicación, y luego apuntó a la entrada. Claro, para algo eran los encantamientos.

—Ábrelo tú, yo lo sostengo ahí.

Harry asintió, pero vaciló un momento. Respiró profundo, metió las manos al lavabo a rebosar, y palpó el huevo, en busca de algún punto de abertura, un hueco, un tipo de cerradura. No tenía idea de cómo fue que consiguió abrirlo; lo siguiente que supo, era que la parte de arriba se separaba como si de los pétalos de una flor se tratasen, brillaba, la superficie del agua se transformaba ante el nuevo resplandor.

—Cedric estaba bajo el agua —añadió Myrtle, al notar que nada pasaba.

Draco emitió un débil sonido de exasperación y metió la cabeza al lavabo. Desde esa perspectiva, le recordaba a la imagen de los magos que usaban Pensaderos, y no pudo evitar reírse de la extraña escena que formaba en esa situación.

Levantó la cabeza unos instantes más tarde, empapado, escurriendo, e inhalando con fuerza. El chico sacudió la cabeza, lo que causó que algunas gotas salpicasen alrededor y mechones se le pegasen a la frente y la sien.

—¿Qué decía? —preguntó Harry, en un susurro, a pesar de que era consciente que el encantamiento de silencio impedía que alguien más que la niña fantasmal supiese lo que ocurría en ese baño.

—¿Por qué no metes la cabeza ahí y lo escuchas por ti mismo? —Draco estaba malhumorado. Era otro tema que surgió en las últimas horas, desde que no dejaba de restregarse la palma ni se quedaba quieto. Bufó y se echó el cabello hacia atrás, con un barrido de la mano que no tenía nada inusual—. Es una tontería, habla sólo de la prueba. Donde nuestras voces suenan, bla, bla, bla, nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras, ya sabes, las parejas y familiares de los Campeones. No es nada que no sepamos ya.

—Bueno, lo que los centauros dijeron...

—A la mierda con los centauros.

Harry abrió los ojos de sobremanera y sintió que el aire se le quedaba atascado en la garganta. Era la primera vez que lo oía hablar así. Draco, con el ceño fruncido, se restregaba la mano con desesperación y no dejaba de moverse en el sitio en que estaba parado, hasta que soltó un vago sonido de exasperación, seguido de un quejido siseante. Le recordó al ruido de alguien que se quemaba.

Apenas le dio tiempo de notar el rastro rojizo, la línea que se abría en la piel de su palma, antes de que el otro chico hubiese flexionado el brazo hacia sí y cerrado los dedos, para ocultarlo.

—Cierra esa estúpida cosa, no nos va a ayudar en nada.

—¿Estás bien? —hizo lo que le dijo y sacó el huevo, dejándolo escurrir sobre la cerámica del suelo, para no mojar demasiado el abrigo que extrajeron del barco. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo planeaban llevarlo de regreso allí dentro, y no quería imaginarse si lo dañaban.

—Sí, maldita sea, ¿cómo más voy a es...? —el sonido de protesta, ahogado, se repitió. Draco apretó la mandíbula para contener un quejido y se arañó más la palma.

Fue como si una alarma se hubiese encendido dentro de la cabeza de Harry, que dejó el huevo sobre el abrigo, en un lavabo seco, y se aproximó hacia él, despacio.

—¿Dra...?

Sólo fue capaz de estirar las manos. En un parpadeo, Draco se apartaba de cualquier posibilidad de contacto, mascullaba, y presionaba su mano, cerrada en puño, con la otra. Los nudillos se le ponían más blancos de lo que era usual, a causa de la fuerza que ejercía.

—Hay que esconderlo —instruyó después, sin mirarlo—, y tengo que ir con Severus. O con Jacint.

—¿Puedo hacer a...?

—_Puedes_ esconderlo —lo interrumpió, quizás con más brusquedad de la que pretendía, porque dio una profunda inhalación después y sacudió la cabeza. En cuestión de unos segundos, había recogido su maletín, barrió el piso con el pie, para sacar de su camino a Lep, que olisqueaba el aire y tironeaba de su pantalón, y antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba, Harry estaba solo, con el conejo, la niña fantasma y un huevo de dragón falso, en el baño en desuso. Y no tenía idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Siempre es así? —Myrtle sonaba como si lo lamentase. Él negó varias veces, lento, aturdido—. Entonces algo debe pasarle, pobrecito.

_Sí_, pensó Harry, _algo_ pasaba. Sólo que no sabía qué.

—0—

Quien se acercó al barco más tarde, sin embargo, fue el mismo Harry. Recorrió el trayecto desde el castillo hasta el hospedaje temporal del otro colegio, vacilante, diciéndose que aquella era una mala idea y que, muy probablemente, tendría razones para arrepentirse después. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía por qué hacer lo que pedía.

Lep lo seguía desde que ocultó el huevo, de vuelta en el maletín, en el baño del segundo piso. Correteaba a cuatro patas cerca de sus pies, daba vueltas alrededor de él, saltó por las escaleras móviles, y no dejaba de olisquear. En cierto punto, cerca de la salida de Hogwarts, se detuvo en seco, se irguió y miró en una dirección por un rato, hasta que el chico lo llamó tres veces, por lo que reaccionó y continuó detrás de él. Harry no sabía por qué lo hacía.

Subió por la plataforma que utilizaron en la tarde, se encogió ante las miradas que recibió en cubierta, ahora llena de estudiantes mayores en grupos dispersos y pequeños, que conversaban entre ellos. No entendió nada de lo que decían alrededor de él, pero supuso, acertadamente, que algunos comentarios incluían al chico de Slytherin que andaba entre ellos, cabizbajo y abrazando su maletín, como si llevase un tesoro dentro.

Por suerte, en aquella oportunidad, no tuvo que ir hasta el pasillo de las habitaciones y arriesgarse a que la persona equivocada lo atrapase y le diese el castigo que sí debía merecer quien se colase así en aquel lugar, porque Jacint estaba sobre el camarote principal, apoyado en el barandal, con la atención dividida entre los conjuntos de estudiantes que malgastaban sus horas libres y el cigarrillo que sostenía en medio de dos dedos.

Harry se detuvo donde supuso que estaría dentro de su campo de visión, agitó una mano en el aire para atraer su atención hacia él, y alzó el maletín tanto como pudo, para mostrárselo, tan pronto como se percató de que el mago notaba su presencia. Jacint se apartó de la barandilla, hizo desaparecer el cigarrillo, y caminó, con calma, hacia las escaleras y por la cubierta. Cualquiera diría que se trataba de un invitado del asistente de Durmstrang, por la manera en que lo saludó con un cabeceo, sujetó el maletín que le ofrecía por el asa, y le indicó que lo siguiese.

El chico se apresuró a ir detrás de él, luego de haberse agachado para recoger al conejo mágico en brazos, porque no quería dejarlo en medio de unos estudiantes que desconocía. Draco no se lo perdonaría, cuando hubiese vuelto en sí, fuese lo que fuese que lo alteraba ahora.

En lugar de deslizarse hacia el corredor de los cuartos de estudiantes, Jacint abrió la puerta contigua, la del camarote principal, y lo hizo pasar a una habitación opulenta con sillones cubiertos de pieles de criaturas mágicas que no conocía, una colección de varitas, y algunas placas con el nombre del director del colegio extranjero, lo que le dio a entender que se trataba del despacho, o en su defecto, el área de descanso de Karkaroff. No estaba seguro de que fuese bueno para él estar ahí.

—¿Necesitas esto hoy mismo? —al encontrarse solos, a puertas cerradas, Jacint elevó el maletín para que comprendiese el punto. Harry negó.

—Es fin de semana —recordó, en tono de obviedad, pero el otro se encogió de hombros, como si no viese diferencia alguna.

—Te lo mandaré con un elfo mañana por la noche —aclaró, en un murmullo—, necesito tiempo, hay muchos estudiantes ahora. Sus cuartos no dejan que los elfos entren.

Harry se preguntó, entonces, quién o qué limpiaba por ellos, pero el hombre estaba serio y no dejaba de dar vistazos por la única ventana del recinto, así que supuso que no era el momento de atacarlo con dudas inútiles.

Sólo cuando el mago rodeó el escritorio inmenso del fondo y se apoyó contra uno de los bordes, todavía de pie, pareció fijarse en verdad en él. Y en el conejo que llevaba en brazos, por supuesto. Jacint arrugó el entrecejo al apuntar a Lep.

—¿Te lo dejó?

—Más bien, no se lo llevó con él —explicó, sin darle importancia. No sería la primera vez que cuidaba de Leporis, en lugar de su dueño.

Para Jacint, en cambio, debió ser algún tipo de señal, porque se apartó del escritorio y volvió a enderezarse de inmediato, con una maldición que no se molestó en disimular a causa de su presencia.

—Dime que está en la Sala Común o la biblioteca.

La expresión confusa de Harry tuvo que ser toda la respuesta que necesitaba, porque llevó a cabo un giro sutil de muñeca, que deslizaba la varita fuera de su manga, hacia la palma. Y por fin él pudo comprender de dónde había salido el gesto de Draco, mientras el hombre apartaba los artículos de la mesa y golpeaba la punta de la varita contra esta. Enseguida, una proyección en colores pálidos de un mapa se extendió frente a sus ojos.

—Oh, perfecto —escupió, con un tono que dejaba en claro que era justo lo opuesto—, ¿quién es Filch?

—0—

Llegaron justo cuando el conserje, en medio de su diatriba histérica, entregaba a Draco a Severus Snape, a mitad del patio, frente a una parte de la población estudiantil de tres colegios mágicos de Europa. Lo que sea que hubiese dicho, perdió importancia ante el principal hecho: se lo encontró en los alrededores del Lago Negro, donde ahora estaba una barrera de impedimento mágica, para protección de los residentes permanentes y temporales del castillo.

Draco le sostuvo la mirada a su irritado padrino, conforme las palabras del conserje se desviaban del tema que le concernía, y la máscara de indiferencia Malfoy fue una capa perfecta y realista sobre su rostro pálido. Ni siquiera la amenaza de un castigo ni el agresivo zarandeo que le dio, pudo cambiarlo.

Harry, que se olvidó de lo que lo llevó al barco de Durmstrang en primer lugar, lo recordó al percatarse de que el chico, a pesar de la aparente imperturbabilidad, no dejaba de restregarse la palma con ahínco. Jacint, junto a él, se abstuvo de intervenir.

Snape sujetó el brazo de su ahijado y lo jaló, y juntos, se movieron en dirección a la entrada del castillo. Y hacia ellos, para ser más específicos.

Harry no tuvo ninguna posibilidad de esquivarlo. Hizo el intento de apartarse del camino, pero en un parpadeo, era arrastrado por el firme agarre en la parte de atrás del cuello de su camisa, y quedaba atrapado por el profesor, en el lado opuesto al de Draco, que seguía agarrado por él.

—Jacint Parkinson —siseó al mago mayor, que se encogió, igual que lo hacían ellos en presencia de un adulto que lo acusaba de algo completamente cierto—, quiero una explicación.

—Bueno, Severus, sabes que...—Jacint esbozó un amago de sonrisa, que no le ganó el favor del profesor, y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo un instante después.

—A- mi- oficina- todos —ordenó Snape, con una pausa considerable en medio de cada palabra. Y sin pedir opinión, Harry y Draco fueron arrastrados por el agarre casi doloroso del mago, en su cuello y brazo, respectivamente. Jacint caminó unos pasos por detrás de ellos, convertido en la imagen misma de la docilidad.

Recorrer medio Hogwarts llevado por el profesor más temido, suscitaba tantos murmullos como la situación misma de los Campeones, y Harry lo pudo comprobar a medida que avanzaban por los corredores y estudiantes de los tres colegios presentes se quedaban viéndolos, para después darles la espalda y comenzar a hablar entre ellos. Al pasar por la entrada al Gran Comedor, se percató de la mirada atenta e inquisitiva de Hermione, en un grupo de Ravenclaw que incluía a Luna Lovegood, más despistada y sin darse cuenta de su presencia cercana a ellas.

Bajaron a las mazmorras sin un solo obstáculo. Algunos Slytherin que deambulaban se hicieron a un lado, entre saludos corteses al Jefe de la Casa, y miradas lastimeras a los chicos, en especial a Harry, que pedía auxilio en silencio cuando pasaron junto a la Sala Común, Zabini y las Greengrass.

Severus prácticamente los arrojó dentro del aula de pociones, le cedió el paso a Jacint, y cerró la puerta con magia sin varita detrás de ellos. Cruzó el salón sin decir una palabra, la entrada secreta en el otro lado se abría por sí misma ante la cercana imposición del profesor. Fue hasta su escritorio, lo rodeó, tomó asiento, y con una mirada punzante que prometía más que un simple castigo de limpieza de calderos a mano, hizo que los tres se aproximasen.

Incluso Jacint se sentó en uno de los puestos reservados para los estudiantes en problemas. Viéndolos a los tres juntos, hombro con hombro, evitando observar directo al profesor, ni siquiera serían tan diferentes si no fuese por el obvio detalle de que el mago ya no era un niño. Al menos, no frente a otras personas. A Harry se le pasó por la cabeza, de forma vaga, que era una consecuencia que Snape despertaba al atemorizar a adultos y jóvenes por igual, y habría jurado que el hombre fue consciente de su idea, porque le dirigió una mirada aún más desagradable que la que tuvo cuando los recibió allí.

—¿Quién va a ser el que me explique lo que está pasando aquí? —comenzó, con ese susurro contenido que era cien, no, mil veces peor que si hubiese gritado.

El silencio recibió aquella cuestión y les permitió procesarla durante un largo rato. Sólo se escuchaba un leve, lejano, borboteo de líquido, y las uñas de Draco contra la piel de su palma, incesantes.

—No es nuestra culpa que el Calamar se haya vuelto loco —espetó Draco, de pronto, en tono mordaz que sólo vaciló cuando el hombre estrechó los ojos hacia él—, es la verdad, ¿qué más quiere que le diga?

—Sé que no son ustedes dos quienes pusieron al Calamar en ese estado —aquella declaración, dicha con mayor tacto, relajó el cuerpo que tenía a un lado. De reojo, Harry vio que Draco también suavizaba la expresión irritada, sólo un poco—, así como sé que tienen algo que ver, o piensan hacer algo al respecto, o tienen alguna idea de lo que pasa y por qué, que no van a compartir con el resto de los profesores. Y como también sé que estuvieron en el barco de Durmstrang, en el Bosque Prohibido y cerca del Lago Negro, en la misma tarde, y que _alguien_ —lanzó una mirada amenazante hacia Jacint, que permanecía callado—, utilizó un hechizo localizador en mi ahijado, que se extendió por todo el castillo.

Tres de los ocupantes de la oficina se encogieron por la certeza de las acusaciones, dos de ellos estudiantes, el otro no.

—¿Usaste un qué? —soltó Draco después de un instante de silencio, ladeando la cabeza para llegar a ver al mago adulto, porque Harry estaba sentado en medio de ambos.

Jacint mostró una media sonrisa de culpabilidad.

—También se lo puse a Pansy y Harry —comentó, para aligerar la tensión. El último mencionado fue el que se giró entonces, boquiabierto.

—¿Disculpa?

Un exasperado resoplido de Snape, que advertía que no era uno de sus días de infinita paciencia —si es que estos no eran más que un mito de los Sly de séptimo—, causó que los tres volviesen la atención hacia él, por segunda vez.

—No es para tanto, yo he tenido hechizos de rastreo sobre Draco desde el año pasado —Harry percibió, más de lo que vio, la tensión que se acumulaba en su compañero, en la silla contigua—; otro día hablaremos sobre esas incursiones nocturnas. Lo que me interesa ahora es una explicación de la _situación_, dentro de la _situación_ —la frase era extraña; Snape debía saberlo, porque aguardó, con su expresión en blanco—. Lo que pasa, díganme lo que pasa y que ellos no notan todavía.

Harry miró a uno y al otro, en busca de alguna señal. Más allá de las palabras de los centauros, él no sabía lo que se suponía que pasaba, así que decidió comenzar por ahí, y después de una bocanada de aire, le soltó lo poco que conocía al respecto. Snape, como de costumbre, escuchó en silencio, inmutable, con los codos en el borde del escritorio y la barbilla contra los dedos de las manos entrelazadas.

—Bien —por supuesto que no pensaba que estuviese 'bien', su voz se había convertido en el siseo de una serpiente, a punto de atacar a la menor provocación. Y a decir verdad, Harry no tenía ganas de estar del lado equivocado de los colmillos que estaban por mostrarse—. Todavía los espero a ustedes dos, adelante.

—Me di cuenta —le siguió Jacint, en voz baja y suave. Se le ocurrió que sólo lo había visto hablar así en presencia de la señora Parkinson, y en ocasiones, de su hermana menor—, ya sabe, y pensé en investigar un poco sobre...

Snape lo calló con un gesto.

—Hablaremos de eso en otro momento —lo cortó, al darse cuenta de lo que fuese que significaba. Hubo un intercambio de miradas y asentimientos, del que ninguno de los dos adolescentes fue partícipe directo. Luego su completa atención se centró en Draco, que ahora se removía en el asiento, indeciso entre cruzar los tobillos o estirar las piernas, y tenía un nuevo rastro de sangre en la palma—. ¿Y tú qué?

Él lo ignoró con maestría. Harry, que no podía dejar de ver la línea rojiza que le surcaba la piel, se estiró para sujetarle la muñeca y detener el movimiento compulsivo. Tuvo que apartarse enseguida, con un sobresalto.

La piel de Draco _ardía_, justo después de la muñeca y en la mano, a pesar de que no mostraba signos de fiebre, como el tono rojizo que le habría cubierto el rostro, de ser ese el caso.

—Profesor —llamó, decidido a que aquello tenía que ser frenado, sí o sí, aunque no tuviese idea de cómo se lograría—, algo extraño está molestando a Draco desde que pasó lo de la Segunda Prueba.

Snape le dirigió una mirada larga y concienzuda, que por una vez, no lo hizo apartar la suya, porque sabía que aquel era un asunto tan importante como cualquier otro. Después se volvió hacia su ahijado, y aunque la expresión era la misma, algo en sus ojos oscuros se ablandó. _Apenas_.

—¿De nuevo? —Draco asintió, con los labios apretados. El profesor pareció considerar el asunto por un instante, dedicándole otro vistazo a Harry, para después menear la cabeza y extender el brazo sobre el escritorio.

Draco se zafó de su agarre, y como impulsado por un resorte, se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano arañada. Su padrino le agarró la muñeca y lo hizo recargarse sobre la mesa. Al contacto con los dedos del mago, la piel osciló, igual que el agua de un estanque cuando se generan ondas de movimientos extraños, y reveló una mancha plateada, que no consiguió identificar.

Harry estaba rígido, mientras veía al hombre rociar una cantidad mínima de polvo sobre la mancha, untar una crema sin color ni aroma, y recubrirlo con glamour. No encontraba su propia voz para hacer las preguntas que se le arremolinaban en la cabeza.

A pesar de que no era el momento, ni el lugar, cuando vio que Draco volvía a tomar asiento y ya no estaba desesperado ni lastimándose a sí mismo, más allá del umbral del alivio, una emoción muy distinta empezó a bullir dentro de su pecho, y sólo pudo entrecerrar los ojos, frunciéndole el ceño.

—0—

—...no voy a ir a ningún lado contigo, Draco.

Estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que le decía algo semejante. No porque lo recordase con exactitud en ese instante, sino, más bien, por la manera en que la expresión de Draco se contrajo cuando lo escuchó, y gesticuló en vano, sin palabras.

Había anochecido ya. El dormitorio de cuarto en Slytherin estaba vacío, a excepción de ellos dos; después de la visita a Snape, que no le aclaró nada y finalizó cuando el profesor los envió afuera para discutir otro tema con Jacint, volvieron a la Sala Común y Draco se encerró en el otro lado del dosel, con un encantamiento, mientras Harry y Lep, que todavía lo perseguía por todo el castillo, se quedaban afuera, igual de confundidos.

Y él no quería sentirse así. Esa era la verdad, la razón de que estuviese cruzado de brazos, y que después de que todos se hubiesen ido a dormir, y Draco se hubiese asomado por una orilla de su dosel para decirle que lo acompañase afuera, se negase en rotundo.

Él debía ser más importante que eso, ¿no era cierto? Él tendría que _saber_, él tendría que poder _entender_ los extraños intercambios que se daban entre su compañero y el profesor de pociones o el rompe-maldiciones. Podía entender que Draco no fuese abierto con algunos temas, pero si se metía en problemas o le afectaba, quería ayudarlo.

¿Por qué, no sólo sus emociones referentes a Draco, sino también sus pensamientos, lo hacían sentir que estaba desorientado, que el camino que buscaba no existía, que la falta de estabilidad lo sofocaba?

¿Por qué, un día, Draco era el que lo guiaba, se reía, y lo invitaba a bailar, y en un momento, podía convertirse en esa persona que _siempre_ ocultaba algo, hasta que era imposible que lo hiciese por más tiempo?

Harry sentía que se tambaleaba, en el intento, sin éxito, de dar con un punto medio que le dejase entrar a ese mundo que Draco tenía más allá de las barreras. A donde ni siquiera él, con todos esos años, llegaba. A donde, muy probablemente, nadie lo hiciese, ni los que creían que sí.

_Era insoportable._

Lo era porque Harry le hacía preguntas tontas, le contaba sobre los Merodeadores, le compartía lo que pensaba. La capa de invisibilidad, el Mapa, sus amigos, la atención de su madre cuando pasaba por la casa, porque la señora Malfoy no estaba para quedarse con él en la Mansión.

¿Qué era lo que _aún_ no le había dado?

¿Qué era lo que le faltaba?

¿Qué se necesitaba para que, de una vez por todas, Draco dejase de guardar secretos, de tenerlo para cuando necesitase de alguien, de llevarlo de un lado al otro?

Harry lo acompañaba, lo ayudaba. ¿Cuándo _no_ lo hizo? ¿Con qué _no_ lo hizo?

En retrospectiva, parecía que desde el preciso instante en que halló al niño con la varita de prácticas, que estaba junto a los nuevos vecinos, sólo eran incógnitas lo que rodeaba Draco. Incógnitas y problemas, y de algún modo, él había conseguido resolver la mayoría. Era lo que quería creer, al menos.

Draco todavía tenía el descaro de lucir confundido cuando se rehusaba.

—¿No? —repitió, con un hilo de voz, como si la palabra le fuese desconocida. Y tal vez no fuese tan literal, pero sí se tratase de ello, porque a Harry no se le había ocurrido negarle nada; lo reprendía, intentaba corregirlo, lo guiaba, o se resignaba. No se negaba.

Quizás estaba bien que lo hiciese por una vez. O que _empezase_ a hacerlo, a partir de ese punto.

—No —insistió, en un tono firme que incluso a él lo sorprendió, porque hasta entonces, no fue consciente del todo de que la emoción que le hacía hervir la sangre era la única que podía expresarse de ese modo. Y lo necesitaba, vaya que lo necesitaba—, no voy a ningún lado. No _quiero_ ir contigo, Draco.

Draco parpadeó. Separó los labios, como si fuese a replicar, pero se limitó a soltar una exhalación imprecisa.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró, cuidadoso, medido.

Pero Harry no estaba para sutilezas, y sin darse cuenta, estalló. Se puso de pie de forma tan rápida y brusca, que el otro chico tuvo que apartarse unos pasos para que no chocasen. Cuando se tambaleó, y Draco lo sujetó del brazo para ayudarlo, se sacudió para que lo soltase, como si le quemase.

_Porque lo hacía. _Draco lo iba a volver loco, en todos los sentidos que existían.

—¿Por qué? —siseó entre dientes— ¿ahora quieres saber por qué? ¿Por qué crees que es, Draco?

Él dio un precavido vistazo alrededor. La cortina de Nott estaba cerrada, él debía dormir o haber colocado un encantamiento. La puerta del dormitorio también estaba cerrada.

_¿Era en serio?_

Harry soltó un sonido incomprensible de pura frustración y le gritó algo que ni siquiera recordaría después. Cuando se aproximó, Draco trastabilló hacia atrás, ojos muy abiertos y muy, _muy_ grises, buscando alguna explicación a la que sostenerse en su mirada. Harry aprovechó el instante de desequilibrio para empujarlo; Draco cayó con un ruido sordo, sin que tuviese que hacer más, a causa de la sorpresa.

Ahora lo miraba desde abajo, sin comprender, y se sentía bien que, por primera vez, no fuese él quien estaba perdido cuando se trataba de los dos.

Draco lo había dominado _todo_ desde el momento en que llegó. Sus juegos de la niñez, sus días de verano, el tiempo que pasaba con su padre, las actividades que lo entretenían, lo que decidía, lo que _quería_, incluso la maldita Casa a la que fue.

Él sabía que, sin Draco, jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza ir a Slytherin. Quizás, si el Sombrero hubiese sido lo bastante insistente, lo habría considerado en su momento, pero no; él habría ido a Gryffindor, igual que sus padres, igual que su padrino. Igual que todas aquellas personas que le importaron _antes_ de que Draco llegase a apoderarse de cuanto le concernía.

Pasaría tardes completas con Ron, sin importar que tuviese que ir hasta el sótano con los Hufflepuff. Visitaría la casa de Sirius y Remus, aceptaría las propuestas de viaje de James. Por Merlín, si no fuese por Draco, hasta era posible que estuviese interesado en la mayor de las Greengrass.

Si no fuese por él, no tendría ese peso opresivo en el pecho.

Si no fuese por él, respirar sería más sencillo.

Si no fuese por él, tantas cosas serían diferentes, que era complicado el sólo hacerse a la idea.

—¿Harry?

No era justo que ahora lo llamase con ese tono contrariado. No era justo que tuviese el impulso de ceder. Tampoco lo era el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta al verlo ahí, sentado en el suelo, alarmado, lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva y silenciosa.

Porque el muy idiota no podía darse cuenta de aquellas cosas que en verdad le importaban.

—Eres- un idiota, Draco Malfoy.

La voz le tembló. Ambos lo notaron. Draco acababa de hacer ademán de ponerse de pie, pero Harry recogió una de las almohadas de su cama y lanzó un golpe al aire, que sólo después de un momento, notó que le dio en el hombro y lo envió de vuelta hacia abajo.

—¡Eres un idiota! —estalló, golpe tras golpe, entre cada palabra. Hendía más el aire de lo que le hacía daño, no pretendía causárselo, no pensaba en ese instante; sólo quería _algo_, algo que ni siquiera sabía qué era, pero que sentía que era Draco quien debía ofrecérselo, y al no hacerlo, la ira era la única emoción que podía manejar en ese abismo interminable que amenazaba con tragarlo— ¡desconsiderado, egoísta, mimado, cretino, estúpido! ¡Todo lo que haces, lo haces por ti, lo único que piensas es en ti! ¡Tenemos que hacer lo que digas, tenemos que hacer lo que quieres! ¡Idiota, idiota niño mimado, consentido, egocéntrico...! ¡Nada más te importa! ¡Nadie más!

—¿Harry? Espe- cálmate un momento...

—¡No me quiero calmar, no me da la gana de calmarme! ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer lo que tú dices?! ¡Desde el primer momento, quise ser tu amigo y tuve que hacer todo lo que tú querías! ¡Pansy tiene que hacer lo que tú quieres! ¡Eres horrible! ¡Eres de lo peor! ¡No te soporto! ¡Estoy harto, Draco Malfoy, harto de ti, de tus tonterías, de que no me digas nada nunca cuando yo sólo te quiero ayudar!

—Harry, ya cal...

—¡NO ME CALMO! —Uno de los golpes de la almohada le asestó en la cabeza, y se percató de que Draco se removía, en un vano intento de apartarse, con los brazos levantados para hacer de escudo. Lep correteaba en torno a ellos, tirando de sus pantalones, sin llamar la atención de ninguno— ¡pensé que, si hacía lo que tú querías, seríamos amigos! ¡Quería tanto ser tu amigo y ya no sé ni por qué, si eres tan...agh! ¡Si sólo piensas en ti, si siempre has sido así! ¡Yo tengo que acoplarme a ti, y tú no haces nada por mí! ¡Todos los problemas que he tenido, han sido por ti! ¡Tú, tú, tú, es tu culpa! ¡Es tu culpa que esté así, pero no lo sabes, porque ni siquiera te has molestado en notar nada, en fijarte en nada, en decirme nada...!

De pronto, era detenido por un agarre firme en las muñecas. Dedos fríos, delgados, conocidos, le impedían continuar golpeándolo con la almohada.

Harry no sabía cómo, pero de algún modo, terminó de rodillas en el suelo, cerca de él. Draco tenía una pierna aprisionada entre las suyas, todavía sentado, y ejercía una débil y precisa fuerza en su línea de pulso, para que soltase la almohada. Él la dejó caer.

Jadeaba, el ardor en las mejillas y orejas eran la clara señal de que, tarde o temprano, comprendería lo que dijo en su arrebato y querría volver el tiempo atrás para impedirlo. De momento, lo que más le importaba era que la ira se convertía en una sensación amarga en el fondo de su garganta, una presión asfixiante en el pecho, y esos ojos muy, _muy_ grises, hacían que el resto del mundo dejase de existir.

Quería ese _algo_ aún. Un consuelo, un tranquilizador, sedante para el cúmulo sin nombre —porque no podía darle nombre, estaría perdido si lo hacía— que no dejaba de crecer, que lo enloquecía, que se volvía más presente, intenso, testarudo, con cada día, cada minuto, cada jodido segundo que pasaba, y él era incapaz de frenarlo.

No lo entendía, y lo confundía. Quería que se detuviese, pero no tanto como a ese _algo_ desconocido, que no encontró hasta que la suave voz que, muy a su pesar, era su favorita, soltó un:

—Lo siento.

Harry parpadeó, como sacado de un sueño. Despacio, Draco bajó sus brazos, los dedos todavía cerrados en torno a sus muñecas.

—¿Qué? —musitó, o más bien, balbuceó. Estaba convencido de que acababa de oír mal.

No despegaban la mirada de los ojos del otro. Nada más importaba. Nada más existía.

—Dije que lo siento —luego Draco esbozaba esa sonrisa ladeada que los metía en problemas. Harry sabía —_sentía_, negándose a reconocerlo incluso— que él _sí_ se estaba metiendo en problemas. En _otro_ tipo de problemas.

Harry boqueó. Y de repente, dejaba caer los hombros, no porque la sensación amarga se hubiese esfumado, sino porque la sorpresiva oleada de paz, la tempestad de emociones que desataron unas sencillas palabras en él, era suficiente para marearlo con realizaciones que no quería tener aún.

—Te- te acabas de disculpar —volvió a balbucear, incrédulo. Draco ensanchó un poco su sonrisa.

Merlín. Podría vivir sólo de esa vista, de cerca, de los ojos grises, la sonrisa ladeada.

El pensamiento hizo que se apartase de golpe. Al echarse hacia atrás, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado, con un quejido vago. Draco no le había soltado las muñecas.

—Te disculpaste —insistió, frenético—, tú _no_ te disculpas. Tú _nunca_ te disculpas.

—No —concedió él, con suavidad—, nunca lo hago.

—Pero lo hiciste. Lo _acabas_ de hacer.

—Lo acabo de hacer —Draco asintió, despacio. Lejos de estar irritado por el arrebato, confundido, su expresión era de espera paciente, de cariñosa calma, y a Harry se le hizo difícil hilar un solo pensamiento coherente bajo esa mirada, más aún abrir la boca y recordarse que tenía voz propia, la habilidad de hablar.

—¿Por qué?

Harry no podía dejar de boquear entre frase y frase. El agarre de Draco, ahora, transmitía una oleada de inusual tranquilidad, desde el punto exacto en que lo tocaba.

Y ese _algo_ que anhelaba estaba ahí.

En los ojos que no miraban nada, ni a nadie, más que a él, en la oportunidad que le daba de hablar, en el aguardar que se recuperase, en la cercanía cálida y familiar, en las manos que le sostenían las suyas. En la voz tersa que inundaba el cuarto vacío, en los sentimientos que nacían en algún lugar de su pecho y se extendían, y eran oleadas agradables. No sabía en qué exactamente, sólo que estaba ahí. Que estaba dispuesto, fuese lo que fuese, para él. _Por fin._

—Porque- —Draco hizo una breve pausa, en que pareció considerar mejor sus palabras. Sacudió la cabeza, miró hacia otro lado, y luego volvió a fijarse en él. Sus ojos eran transparentes en la expresividad, las emociones fluían detrás de ellos, con la misma facilidad, la naturalidad, con que lo estaban haciendo dentro de Harry, estremeciéndolo— porque _tú_ te lo mereces. Porque te lo debía. Y porque, aunque esta sea una de las pocas veces que lo oigas —la sonrisa traviesa estaba de vuelta. Harry resopló—, quise hacerlo.

Draco Malfoy _quiso_ disculparse con él.

Recién caía en cuenta de que le soltó tantas acusaciones, que ni siquiera estaba seguro de a cuál se refería con esas palabras. Al menos, no lo sabía de forma explícita. En el fondo, muy dentro de él, lo reconocía. Lo _sentía_. Lo _comprendía_.

Y es que, a pesar de todo, si había alguien que pudiese _entender_ a ese cretino que tenía al frente, ese debía ser Harry, que soltó una risa ahogada en ese momento.

—Dilo otra vez —pidió, en un susurro. Draco elevó las cejas, pero no se negó.

—Lo siento.

—Otra —Harry volvió a reír cuando lo vio rodar los ojos.

—Lo siento.

—¿Una más?

Draco también se rio, esa vez.

—Lo siento, Harry.

_Oh_. ¿Habría notado la manera en que se estremeció de pies a cabeza?

—¿Por- por qué lo sientes? —se obligó a preguntar, aunque sabía lo que diría, sólo tuvo que observar la manera en que arrugaba la nariz al reconocerlo.

—Por ser un idiota —asintió, a modo de confirmación, para hacerle saber que _sí_, Draco Malfoy acababa de llamarse 'idiota'. Aquella era una noche llena de sorpresas.

—_Eres_ un idiota —Harry también asintió.

—Sólo un idiota aguanta a otro idiota.

Cuando lo vio encogerse de hombros, sacudió los brazos para zafarse de su agarre, y recuperó la almohada del suelo. Hizo ademán de golpearlo, de nuevo, y se detuvo a último momento.

—Draco Malfoy, retira eso, o te ataco otra vez —lo amenazó, con la dichosa arma esponjosa en alto.

Pero Draco lo miraba con una sonrisa maravillada, que le dificultaba la respiración y lo mareaba, así que no cumplió su cometido.

Harry bajó la almohada, despacio. Estaban cerca. _Muy cerca_. Draco seguía sentado en el suelo, y entonces, más que antes, se hizo consciente de que casi estaba metido en el espacio entre sus piernas.

A media luz, las mazmorras eran un lugar que sólo les pertenecía a ellos. Sin nadie a quien rendir cuentas, sin que nadie que lo notase, o frente a quien ocultarlo, no tenía sentido que pretendiesen desviar su mirada, porque, inevitablemente, el otro era lo único que atraía sus ojos de vuelta. No podían dejar de verse. Ni lo intentaron.

Podría jurar que sentía la respiración de Draco golpearle el rostro cuando liberó una exhalación lenta. También podría decir que este escuchó los golpeteos de su corazón, porque los latidos eran tan rápidos y fuertes, que le habría sorprendido más si no lo hiciese.

—¿Crees- —Draco se interrumpió a sí mismo. Se relamió los labios. Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no quedarse prendado de esa imagen— crees que he sido un mal amigo para ti? Porque he- _sé_ que no he sido perfecto, pero he…lo he hecho lo mejor que sabía y…

Él no sabía qué contestar. Tenía la mente en blanco. Las palabras eran confusas, carecían de sentido.

Sacudió la cabeza, lento, casi sin notar que lo hacía.

—No —era un hilo de voz con el que le contestaba y se obligó a carraspear—. No —repitió; sonó más convincente, a pesar de que apenas entendía lo que decía. De nuevo, no lo estaba pensando—, yo sabía que eras así. Idiota.

Compartieron una sonrisa cuando susurró lo último. Hubo un instante, en que Draco carraspeó también, los ojos grises estaban fijos en sus labios, y parpadeó, como si se recordase que _no_ era el punto en que debía prestar atención. No supo por qué se decepcionó.

—Tú has sido el mejor de todos —le escuchó murmurar. El rostro le empezó a arder a un nivel que no debería ser posible—, y creo que nunca te lo dije.

Harry negó.

—No lo hiciste.

—Lo acabo de hacer —puntualizó él, como si lo arreglase todo. Harry quería decirle que _no_, que no solucionaba nada, en verdad no, debía hacerle preguntas, y debía ser más claro.

_No lo hizo._

Estaban sumidos en una burbuja donde sólo existían ellos dos. Era cálida, era agradable. No había necesidad de arruinarla _todavía_.

Podrían haberse pasado el resto de la noche ahí, frente a frente, mirándose entre las penumbras del cuarto, sin decirse nada, o sólo hablando tonterías, como de costumbre. No les quedaban palabras, no podían explicarse lo que ocurría, aquello que los rodeaba y entraba en ellos, los inundaba, los consumía.

Querían permanecer así. Pero no sabían _cómo_ hacerlo.

—0—

—...así que —Harry hizo un esfuerzo para concentrarse. Aquella era una plática extraña, en un lugar y momento aún más raros. No podía dejar de notar el punto en que su cuerpo aún mantenía contacto con Draco, su atención, su mirada, su mente, se desviaban cada poco tiempo— desde el primer año.

El otro chico emitió un sonido afirmativo. No lo estaba mirando.

Draco caminaba sólo un paso por delante de él; no era una sorpresa que sea el que los llevase, pero esa vez, tenían enganchados los meñiques al moverse, aunque no habrían sabido explicar por qué, por qué esa necesidad de no soltarse, por qué el anhelo de _sentirse_, por unos minutos más, conectados, unidos. No era luna llena, pero la luz era suficiente para que se hicieran una idea del camino. Harry pisaba donde él lo hacía y descendían sin prisas, la capa los cubría.

Hablaron todo el camino, en tono confidente. Draco le contó de la marca, de cómo era, sus sospechas. Fue atrapado por Filch cuando intentaba acercarse a la superficie del agua, porque la marca no había dejado de arderle desde el día de la Segunda Prueba. Sentía que enloquecería; de ahí su mal humor. _Lo que no era excusa para haber estado así,_ agregó, en voz más baja, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Harry tenía la absurda sensación de que se había vaciado tras el arrebato, y era una emoción más serena y agradable la que lo invadía entonces. Le gustaba que su mano tocase la de Draco. Le gustaba que caminasen a solas.

En alguna parte de su ser, temía lo que significaba. Pero no podía existir el miedo cuando se inclinaba sobre el hombro de Draco con un esfuerzo, recargaba la barbilla allí, y a través de la tela de la capa, los dos observaban el Lago Negro, a unos metros de distancia.

Era de noche, no quedaba nadie más en los alrededores. Harry sentía un poco de vértigo ante el pensamiento, y sin darse cuenta, se sostuvo del brazo del otro con la mano que aún le quedaba libre.

El Calamar no estaba a la vista. Uno podría pensar que no era más que un tranquilo lago. Draco había comenzado a restregarse la palma, despacio.

—¿Y qué _vamos_ a hacer? —preguntó Harry, en voz baja. No necesitaba que se girase de inmediato para saber que sonrió por oírle usar el plural del verbo.

Quería rodearlo con los brazos. Estaban en la posición perfecta para que se pegase a su espalda, el contacto habría sido cálido en medio del frío nocturno de Escocia. Era demasiado tentador.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, la capa se estiró, para que ambos siguiesen dentro, y tuvo que comprobar que sus pies no quedaban a la vista, por si acaso.

—Creo que hay que...acercarse más —Draco se encogió de hombros y se volteó hacia él, inquisitivo.

A Harry le llevó un momento comprender que era la manera que tenía de pedirle su opinión. Una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro. No era justo, quería retenerla; no lo logró.

—Eso sería muy estúpido —fue extraño hacer un comentario semejante con tal sonrisa, lo sabía. De nuevo, no podía evitarlo.

Draco asintió, en señal de acuerdo.

¿Por qué estaban tan, _tan_ cerca?

Todavía sentía la cabeza como una nube de algodón. Estuvo así desde que se quedaron mirándose en el piso del dormitorio, en silencio. Quería creer que se le pasaría pronto.

Ojalá lo hiciese_._

—Y muy loco, ¿no? —siguió, Harry asintió. Los dos sabían que esa no fue una respuesta negativa.

* * *

**Este capítulo me angustiaba como no se imaginan, a tal punto de que le escribí a una amiga ficker y le pasé una escena completa para que me dijese si creía que debía cambiarla o no. Es una cuestión un poco personal, pero yo no suelo escribir peleas, no porque crea que todo es perfecto, sino porque yo **_**tengo**_** peleas. Aparte de cierta relación problemática, nunca he discutido con una pareja, ni recuerdo haber tenido algo así con un amigo. Sí con conocidos o extraños, pero no con los que son cercanos a mí, no sé, no soy ese tipo de persona y simplemente no me sale, yo huyo cuando alguien se enoja o lo calmo, así que cuando corregía esto, estaba como "¿Mucho? ¿Muy poco?".**

**Tomé como base al Harry explosivo de quinto :c de cierto modo, creo que ambos lo necesitaban. Cuando comencé a escribir la historia, ya tenía esta escena planeada, porque quería que fuese como un punto de inflexión en su amistad. Harry puede ser muy dulce y comprensivo, pero en cierto momento, cualquiera se enoja, y a Draco le hacía falta una sacudida para darse cuenta de que sí, son amigos, sí, lo quiere mucho, y sí, claro que lo ayuda, sin embargo, es justo corresponder su confianza con más confianza, sobre todo en situaciones que los afectan a los dos. También pienso que ese pequeño arrebato consigue asentar un poco las bases de lo que sería su relación más adelante.**

**Les juro que ha sido un capítulo estresante de escribir, corregir y editar. Y todavía no ha empezado el verdadero problema, aHHH.**

**Saben que no doy spoilers, pero hubo una pregunta que me hicieron dos veces y puedo contestar, a pesar de que no aparece más adelante, porque igual pensaba subirlo como extra (no me he olvidado de los extras, lo juro, jajaja). La flor de Draco está ligeramente cambiada, porque en lugar de sólo cumplir la promesa, como que…la superó ¿? no sé si me explico, porque no es importante en sí, pero él cree que apenas la vean, todo el mundo mágico se va a enterar de que ama a Harry ¿?**

**Eso. Se vienen capítulos tensos y luego el quinto año, y uff. Que yo muero. Ustedes también, muy pronto.**

**Y como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	47. 43 L4

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_Este capítulo es…tenso._

* * *

**Libro 4. **_**Harry Potter y el secreto del Lago Negro.**_

* * *

**Capítulo cuarenta y tres: **_De cuando Harry tiene un plan (y Draco espera que no lo maten…)_

—¿...funciona?

—Sí, es extraño.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo por no perder el aliento al tirar de uno de los amarres de los botes con que hacían los viajes los de primer año; cuando el lapso escolar comenzaba, se quedaban en la Torre del Reloj, en hileras, a la espera de la siguiente ocasión en que llevasen a unos impresionables niños en ellos. Luego recordó que poseía magia y aceleró el movimiento con un encantamiento. _Bendita magia, que le facilitaba la vida._

Estiró los brazos a los costados para compensar la falta de equilibrio, la varita todavía en una mano, cuando pasó desde el borde del corredor de la torre hacia el bote. Se tambaleó. Tras unos segundos, estuvo estable, sobre el agua, y se paró en la orilla, para ofrecerle la mano a Draco. Sabía que no era necesario, pero _quería_ hacerlo.

Draco llevaba unos instantes de cuclillas en la orilla del muelle, la palma de la mancha plateada sumergida en el oscuro y helado líquido. Al parecer, calmaba el efecto. Si podían asumir que era la señal de que el Lago Negro era el destino al que debían dirigirse, todo estaría bien.

—Debimos pasar por el bosque primero...

—Algo me dice que no hay tiempo —el chico se enderezó, acomodándose la capa con amuletos de calor, y alisándose pliegues inexistentes de la tela. Sólo después se sostuvo de él para subir al bote, que volvía a tambalearse ante la adición de carga—, míranos, parecemos _Gryffindorks_ haciendo esto en medio de la noche. Por Merlín, qué bueno que padre no se enterará jamás.

Harry no sabía si lo había dicho sin pensar, o era lo contrario. Al darse cuenta de que lo observaba, volvió a carraspear y se sentó en uno de los extremos del bote. Él hizo lo mismo.

—¿Quién va...? —hizo ademán de tomar los remos, porque Draco no dejaba de arañarse la palma, que adquiría un tono rojizo alrededor de la mancha que le producía el malestar, pero este emitió un vago sonido negativo y se sacó la varita de la manga con un giro de muñeca; tras un toque a cada remo, el bote se deshizo del amarre y comenzó a moverse por su cuenta.

Él soltó un silbido bajo y aplaudió la idea, ganándose un bufido del otro chico.

Se deslizaron sin prisas por la superficie del lago, un frío espejo oscuro, que le devolvía su mirada asustadiza e inquieta cuando se inclinaba por encima de uno de los lados del bote. Draco, en el puesto contrario, dejó escapar un quejido poco digno, y por unos minutos, lo único que se escuchó fue la zambullida de los remos, la salpicadura débil cuando resurgían desde el agua, y el roce de sus palmas, constante, insistente, más fuerte a cada momento. Harry tenía que sostenerle la muñeca para frenarlo, y él protestaba en voz baja, pero sin zafarse.

—¿No tienes esa cosa que te da Snape?

Lo vio negar.

—¿Y no lo puedes calmar de otra forma?

Draco desvió la mirada hacia el agua. Otra sacudida de cabeza.

—Esa es una mala idea. Tú sabes que lo es, yo sé que lo es.

—No tiene que serlo —mencionó Harry, al tener una idea diferente, y lo liberó para tantear el suelo del bote, hasta dar con un objeto desgastado, que en otro tiempo debió tener alguna utilidad, y para ese entonces, sirvió para recoger un poco de agua cuando estiró el brazo hacia abajo y hacia el líquido.

Cuando se lo tendió, Draco le dirigió una mirada cautelosa, sujetó la antigua taza, y se humedeció la palma. Harry aguardó, en silencio, a medida que el bote continuaba su camino por los remos mágicos, y la expresión de su compañero se contraía. Negó.

—Nada —le escuchó susurrar, al botar el agua de vuelta al lago y devolver el objeto envejecido al suelo del bote. Se notaba que intentaba contener el movimiento compulsivo, al apretarse la mano de la Marca con la otra, en vano; terminaba por arañarla, de todas formas.

Ya que no tenía otra idea, que no incluyese el posible riesgo de entrar en contacto directo con la superficie del agua, permaneció en silencio.

Despacio, el bote los llevó más hacia adentro, hasta que estuvieron a igual distancia de ambas orillas; entonces los remos se detuvieron. Él supuso que el encantamiento que utilizó sólo indicaba que tenía que llevarlos allí.

Harry se apresuró a inclinarse en un costado del bote, con las manos apoyadas en el borde, y no halló ninguna señal de lo que fuese que ocurría. Más allá de la oscuridad de la noche, la neblina que les servía de escondite durante la escapada, y las siluetas del lago y el chico que lo acompañaba, no existía nada.

Recordó las palabras de Snape, sobre tener un hechizo de localización sobre Draco, y rogó a Merlín y los Fundadores, que no funcionase como una especie de alarma cuando estaba en ciertos espacios de los terrenos o que, por pura coincidencia, el profesor hubiese decidido irse a dormir temprano esa noche. No quería imaginarse el ambiente tenso en la oficina, ni la reprimenda que vendría después. Había tenido suficientes emociones intensas por un día.

—Pst, Harry.

Volteó el rostro justo cuando Draco estaba mirándolo, y se quedó paralizado. Incluso con la poca luz con que contaban, se percató de que lucía una palidez mortal.

—¿Qué? —murmuró él, al no obtener una reacción inmediata.

La exhalación del chico fue lenta, temblorosa.

—Creo que ya sé lo que pasará.

Harry quería preguntarle cómo, o más importante, _qué_. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hacerlo.

Una sacudida azotó el bote y los dos tuvieron que volver a sentarse, para no caer hacia un lado y quedar a la deriva. Harry recordaría, más tarde, cuando pudiese procesar bien el suceso, que Draco intentó sujetarle el brazo, y él no comprendió por qué tenía pensado apoyarse en este, si ninguno de los dos tenía una postura estable en que confiar. Luego entendería que fue el primero en ver el tentáculo que se alzaba detrás del bote, una extremidad gruesa, oscura en medio de la noche, que surgió para formar un arco torcido y se extendió, y al hacerlo, cayó tan largo como era sobre la superficie del agua.

El bote osciló, de nuevo. Draco fue empujado contra uno de los bordes y emitió un siseo al sentir el impacto de madera contra la espalda, Harry se fue de lado y golpeó uno de los asientos rústicos con el hombro, el latigazo de dolor le arrancó la respiración un segundo.

Después había dos, tres, cuatro, montones de tentáculos más, se elevaban con la forma de barrotes en una celda en torno al bote, y ya no podía ni divisar la silueta del castillo.

Draco también fue el primero en caerse. Un tentáculo barrió con él y lo mandó directo al agua, las salpicaduras le dieron a Harry en la cara y brazos, cuando se lanzó hacia un costado del bote, para buscar alguna señal de él.

A poca distancia, ondas en el líquido y unas burbujas, era lo único que mostraba su presencia por debajo del nivel del agua. Luego también él fue empujado dentro.

Estaba fría.

Estaba tan fría que se sentía como si quemase los músculos, los apretase, los encogiese a la fuerza, y luego los convirtiese en piedra, una piedra igual de helada, que sólo enviaba punzadas de dolor aquí y allá, a su sistema. Harry gritó y sintió el agua entrarle en la boca, la nariz.

Pero después inhalaba profundo y tosía, el líquido que lo rodeaba era menos denso y más claro. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que el gorro de Durmstrang extendía una barrera protectora, de oxígeno, alrededor de él, y aprovechó para volver a respirar, maravillado como nunca antes con la simplicidad de llevar aire a su cuerpo.

Los tentáculos que barrieron con ellos aún lo rodeaban, largos, sueltos, enloquecidos, no dejaban de enroscarse en el agua de manera frenética. El cuerpo del que brotaban no estaba a la vista, pero de nuevo, distinguió una forma en estos, como si sostuviese algo de un tamaño insignificante, a comparación del calamar.

Buscó con la mirada alrededor, mientras daba brazadas y pataleaba. Draco se retorcía y nadaba hacia la superficie, medio atrapado por las algas del fondo, las burbujas se le escapaban de la boca y nariz en una cantidad preocupante. Recordaría haber avanzado hacia él.

Luego vendría la mancha oscura del movimiento, el golpe en el pecho y el ser enviado hacia atrás. Y lo perdería de vista.

—_0—_

Draco sentía tanto frío cuando alcanzó la orilla del Lago Negro que tenía espasmos en las extremidades, las sentía adormecidas, y las lágrimas se le quedaron como una capa helada en las mejillas. Era incapaz de hacer un sonido distinto de la respiración superficial y agitada.

Encontró el suelo por debajo de él y se arrastró con manos y rodillas, hasta que las articulaciones cedieron. No percibió el latigazo de dolor en los brazos cuando cayó sobre estos con todo su peso.

_Necesitaba llamar a alguien._

_Necesitaba decirle a alguien._

_Necesitaba hacerles saber._

_Necesitaba ir por Harry._

_Tenía que ir por Harry. Debía ir por Harry._

Los pensamientos se le arremolinaban en la cabeza, le costaba diferenciarlos, apartarlos, procesarlos. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Sabía que la Marca ardía, aunque estaba lo bastante adormecido para pretender ignorarla. Quemaba, picaba; se la hubiese arrancado, sólo para evitar esa sensación latente y constante, que parecía extenderse por su brazo y hacia el resto del cuerpo, enloqueciéndolo. La ropa, húmeda, le pesaba igual que una tonelada, y sentía que era aplastado contra el suelo, que este se hundía, que lo iba a traspasar.

Una vez que recordaba la pista del huevo dorado, el frío no estaba sólo en su piel, le calaba hasta los huesos, le apretaba el pecho, se le instalaba en el estómago.

_...nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras..._

_...más vale que te apresures, porque lo que aquí se queda siempre se pudre..._

Puntos negros danzaban frente a sus ojos, el cielo, ya de por sí, era lo bastante oscuro sin ellos. Cuando sintió el contacto en la mejilla, ni siquiera lo notó de inmediato. Después una lengua áspera raspaba su piel y él se obligó a parpadear y volver el rostro.

_Leporis lo localizó_. El conejo, con el pelaje rubio platinado que le gustaba usar cuando estaba cerca de él, se encontraba de pie a un lado, las orejas inquietas, la nariz no dejaba de arrugarse al olisquear el aire.

El animalito se deslizaba por el espacio que había debajo de su cuello y empujaba, levantándole la barbilla. Lep intentaba meterse bajo su brazo, para hacer lo mismo, empujándole desde un costado, alzándolo. Era pequeño, cálido, peludo, y el tacto le daba una impresión distante de cosquillas, a la que no le prestó atención.

Como no pudo con su peso, Draco volvió a caer, con un débil quejido esa vez. Podría jurar que la ropa se le estaba quedando tiesa, su aliento era un vaho blanco, a pesar de que ya quedaba atrás el invierno.

Sólo había una cosa que permanecía, inamovible, dentro de su mente.

_Harry. Harry. Harry._

¿Qué había hecho?

_¿Qué había hecho ahora?_

Draco no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta que el hocico helado volvía a tocarle la cara, pero en esa oportunidad, cuando Lep se deslizó por debajo de su brazo, le bastó un movimiento para alzarlo y sentarlo en el suelo. Él parpadeó, agitó los brazos, tanteó el pelaje blanco del cuerpo que lo sostenía.

Lep era una criatura enorme, similar a un perro, de orejas largas, anchas y caídas. Sólo una vez lo había visto cambiar a una forma similar.

Las ideas se sucedían dentro de su cabeza embotada, a medida que formaba puños con el pelaje de aquella criatura, y Lep se acomodaba bajo su brazo para que se apoyase en él. Era suave, los dedos entumecidos se relajaban al sujetarse de su mascota. Cuando se puso de pie, tambaleante bajo el peso descomunal de la ropa húmeda, sintió otro lengüetazo en la cara, la misma tibieza del contacto se extendió como una ola por el resto de su cuerpo, descongelando las extremidades de a poco.

—¿Puedes- —le llevó un instante hablar, tuvo que carraspear— puedes ser un animal acuático?

Draco tenía los brazos envueltos en el cuello de la criatura blanca, cuando Lep giró el rostro en su dirección, como si acabase de ser consciente de que le hablaba. Podría jurar que había una respuesta en los ojos que lo observaban, sólo que no sabía identificarla, y se distrajo poco después.

—¡Draco! ¡Draco, por Merlín...! ¡¿Has perdido la cabeza?!

La voz y el movimiento le resultaban extraños, ajenos. Se sostuvo con más fuerza del cuello de Lep, a medida que veía las siluetas que descendían con prisas desde la extensión de césped que daba hacia el castillo.

Aún temblaba cuando Jacint lo alcanzó. Un abrigo cayó sobre sus hombros y lo hundió bajo la nueva cantidad de peso, una varita trazó florituras en el aire, que secaron el resto de su ropa con un encantamiento. Manos firmes se cerraron en sus hombros, lo apartaban de la calidez de Lep, lo sacudían.

—¡¿Qué es lo que está mal contigo?!

Tuvo el impulso de encogerse bajo el volumen del griterío, los ojos llameantes que no paraban de escudriñarlo, en busca de algún tipo de herida o lesión. No lo hizo.

Extendió los brazos temblorosos hacia el mago, se sujetó de su capa, y tiró para llamarle la atención, para que se detuviese, para que_ oyese_, porque sólo fue capaz de usar un hilo de voz cuando balbuceó.

—Harry —Jacint lo miró con extrañeza, debía encontrar algo en su expresión que le decía lo que había pasado, porque se puso alerta de inmediato, desvió los ojos un instante hacia el lago, luego se giró.

A unos metros de distancia, Pansy, envuelta en una capa con amuletos de calor que no bastaba para disimular su aspecto cansado y el pijama que llevaba debajo, se envolvió con sus propios brazos y también fijó su atención en el Lago Negro.

—Pansy —llamó su hermano, con la voz inusualmente suave, incluso para dirigirse a ella—, ve por Severus.

Ella no vaciló. Vio a Draco un segundo, y al siguiente, echó a correr de vuelta al castillo. En un parpadeo, su silueta ya no estaba a la vista.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, en cuanto se quedaron solos. Draco dio un paso hacia atrás al ser liberado, tanteó el aire, y Lep lo acogió de nuevo, colocándose debajo de su brazo para que mantuviese el equilibrio.

La Marca se hacía más perceptible, a medida que sentía menos el frío. Ardía, picaba, punzaba de un modo que le quitaba la respiración de a momentos. Sólo podría describir la sensación que le daba como que su brazo fuese tironeado con fuerza, en una dirección diferente a la que él pretendía tomar, y estuviese a punto de desgarrarse. O tal vez el desmembramiento doliese menos.

—Necesito- —tomó una profunda bocanada del frío aire nocturno, lo sintió como si le raspase la garganta—, necesito volver- al agua.

Estaba seguro de que él lo iba a ver como si hubiese enloquecido, que gritaría, lo arrastraría lejos. Mientras perdía el tiempo ahí, Harry podría estar ahogándose, arrastrado al fondo del agua, atrapado por las algas…

Se negaba a continuar esa línea de pensamiento.

Jacint, en cambio, le dirigió una mirada larga, y después asintió un par de veces, como si tuviese que convencerse a sí mismo de lo que hacía.

—Bien, al agua- sí, bien. Pero no vas a ir así —agregó, en un tono que advertía que no estaba a discusión, al tiempo que le abrochó el cuello de la capa que le había puesto encima. La oleada de magia se extendió alrededor de él y se preguntó qué efecto traía consigo la prenda—, y ni una palabra de esto a tu madre. O a la mía.

Draco le juró que no diría nada.

—¿Entonces? ¿A nadar?

El chico vio a su mascota. Lep emitió un sonido extraño, mudo, y frotó un lado de su cabeza contra su mejilla. De nuevo, hacía cosquillas.

—Algo más rápido que eso —susurró, con los ojos puestos en la superficie del lago.

—_0—_

Harry se sentía como si los hermanos Weasley hubiesen practicado arrojar la bludger contra su cabeza, antes de un partido importante. Tenía que parpadear, pero no hacía diferencia alguna, porque sólo existía la oscuridad frente a él. No era consciente, del todo, de su cuerpo, ni tenía alguna pista de dónde se encontraba, así que descartó que fuese la enfermería, las mazmorras, o su casa, en el peor escenario.

Si tuviese que describirlo de algún modo, diría que flotaba, lo que era ridículo.

Sacudió las extremidades, no golpeó nada con manos ni pies, y fue al soltar una pesada exhalación y sentir que el aire le dio en el rostro de regreso, que cayó en cuenta de que aún debía encontrarse dentro de la barrera de oxígeno. Los recuerdos de la separación en el agua volvían a él, poco a poco. ¿A dónde había ido a parar?

Un sonido de arrastre lo tomó por sorpresa y se echó hacia adelante. Por algún tipo de error de cálculo y falta de percepción, ese 'adelante' terminó por convertirse en una torpe voltereta que dio, sin tocar ninguna superficie sólida, y que sólo se detuvo porque volvió a agitar las extremidades.

Bien. Estaba en el agua, aquel punto quedaba claro.

Parpadeó y estrechó los ojos, en un vano intento de enfocar la mirada en algo, lo que fuese. Le hubiese gustado un punto de referencia, un signo. En cambio, descubrió que estaba en algún lugar apartado, y la única débil rendija de luz, un haz azulado que divisó a la distancia, pasaba través de unas formaciones que lucían como rocas enormes.

Harry aguardó un momento, para comprobar que no podía distinguir ningún sonido, y que cuando él se movía, nada —o nadie— más lo hacía. Una vez seguro de que no corría riesgo, nadó hacia los puntos de luz que localizó a lo lejos, utilizando brazos y piernas para aproximarse tan rápido como le era posible.

Fue hacia arriba y tanteó, la barrera mágica se movía de la misma manera que él lo hacía, por lo que todavía la sentía cuando presionó la palma contra la superficie fría y húmeda de piedra, donde se veía el reflejo de la luz. Acercó más el rostro, hasta casi tocar la roca con la mejilla, y desvió la mirada hacia el punto del que provenía el haz, para dar con el origen de la luz.

Más allá distinguió un conjunto de agujeros que daban hacia un espacio más iluminado por ese mismo tipo de resplandor azul grisáceo, así que apoyó los pies contra la formación rocosa, flexionó las rodillas, y se impulsó con una patada contra la piedra, girando en el trayecto para avanzar el último tramo del camino en base a brazadas. Cabía por uno de los agujeros más pequeños, sin problemas, y reapareció en el entorno desconocido, donde comenzó a mirar alrededor.

No encontraba la superficie del agua, por lo que asumió que se hallaba en un ambiente cerrado por completo. Se trataba de una cueva amplia, de varias entradas similares a la que usó para ir desde el espacio oscuro y sin forma hasta allí, sólo que algunas redirigían a lugares cubiertos de tantas algas que era imposible notar lo que pudiese estar ahí, y otras a unos de mayor claridad.

Por donde se movía en ese momento, las algas eran escasas y anchas, oscilaban en el líquido con una gracia indudable. En el centro de la cueva, yacía una escalinata de piedra, rústica en los bordes, pero a la vez, demasiado precisa para considerar que pudiese ser natural. No podía imaginarse qué hacía, cómo llegó ahí, o por qué estaba en ese sitio, hasta que se fijó en lo que se encontraba en la parte superior; una plataforma estrecha, redonda, sobre la que reposaba un objeto que habría reconocido donde fuese.

Aún recordaba lo que fue verlo en el primer año, a Draco tomándolo, indicándole que llenase el gorro de piedras y las usase como distracción. Ya que sabía lo que podía causar, tuvo el impulso de echarse hacia atrás, uno que no sentía cuando la miraba en el Oráculo, bajo la custodia de los centauros, porque allí, probablemente, no podía hacerle ningún daño.

Y ahí, ¿quién podía evitárselo?

El segundo fragmento de la piedra de la luna estaba a unos metros de distancia. Pequeño, brillante, de un plateado casi blanco y con manchas, igual que el primero que fue encontrado por ellos cuando tenían apenas once años. Harry no podía despegar la mirada de la piedra, a pesar de que lo intentó.

No, al menos, hasta que el sonido de arrastre se repitió y él se sobresaltó. Enseguida nadó hacia la formación de rocas más cercana, que tomó por refugio, ocultándose detrás. Se irguió lo suficiente para ver por encima del borde superior, cabello y ojos siendo lo único distinguible, porque no se animaba a exponerse más. Tampoco creía que fuese necesario.

Podía ver lo que se acercaba con la misma facilidad que si hubiese permanecido de pie en medio de la cueva. Una sombra descomunal, deforme, que no hacía más que crecer y cambiar bajo los ángulos de la luz de la piedra y entre los espacios aledaños de la cueva, sin mostrarse en realidad. Le hacía pensar en las figuras de sombras que Sirius hacía para él, contra el _lumos_ de la varita, cuando era más joven.

Aquellas lucían más monstruosas contra las paredes de lo que en verdad eran, cuando se fijaba en la silueta que formaba con sus manos. ¿Y si era la misma situación la que se repetía ahí?

Aunque Harry no se sentía con deseos de permanecer inmóvil y averiguarlo, no tenía opción. Se mantuvo presionado contra las rocas, a la espera, conteniendo el impulso de saltar cada vez que el ruido se repetía, seguido de un roce al que no podía atribuirle ningún motivo.

Cuando la criatura surgió de una grieta, desplazándose de lado, encogida, y al encontrarse en la cueva de mayor tamaño, se replegó, el cuerpo alargado y oval expuesto, los largos tentáculos extendiéndose, enroscándose, llenándolo _todo_, le llevó un momento comprender por qué los ruidos se repetían, y en cuestión de un parpadeo, el Calamar Gigante volvía a empequeñecerse.

Era un sonido de metal, mas no cualquier metal. _Metal mágico_. Era el mismo tipo de sonido que tenían algunos bastones nuevos de los sangrepura, el de la estructura de la motocicleta mágica de su padrino, el de los estantes del aula de _Pociones_. Un metal resistente, que sólo podía tomar forma bajo la dirección de una varita experimentada y un mago aún más poderoso. O no se materializaría.

Así que algún mago fuerte le había colocado cadenas mágicas al Calamar Gigante para restringir su movimiento. Y Harry tuvo una idea clara de quién pudo haber sido.

—_0—_

—...es pura suerte que haya tenido que buscarle tantas cosas a Krum para respirar bajo el agua.

Draco no creía que fuese una cuestión de suerte. Consideró, ya que tenía la mente más serena por la fuerza, asistir a una de las clases de Trelawney cuando tuviese la oportunidad. Quién sabe, tal vez aprendería algo que sí fuese de utilidad, sin notarlo.

Masticó las algas que Jacint le entregó y esperó, con los ojos puestos en la superficie del Lago Negro, a que la magia surtiese efecto. Supo que así era cuando el aire, poco a poco, le pareció insuficiente, y se vio obligado a tomar bocanadas profundas, que le hacían sentir que los pulmones no terminaban de llenársele.

Lep se les había adelantado. Cuando divisó las ondas causadas por el movimiento en el agua, no tardó en seguirlo una cabeza pequeña, cubierta de aletas, y un cuello largo que la levantaba al menos medio metro por encima de la superficie del lago. A Draco le recordaba a una imagen del híbrido del Lago Ness que los muggles confundían con un monstruo. Se preguntó de dónde habría aprendido Lep a copiar su forma. Por el tamaño y el esfuerzo mágico, no duraría demasiado.

Sofocado por la falta de aliento, un poco mareado, se metió al agua hasta que le llegó a las rodillas, y se sujetó del cuello largo del falso monstruo marino, para subirse al lomo liso que llevaba hacia las patas de tortuga y la cola larga con otra aleta.

—Tienes cinco minutos —escuchó la advertencia suave. Al girar la cabeza, vio a Jacint, parado en el límite entre la tierra y el agua, que le hacía una señal de silencio—; apenas Pansy traiga a Snape, voy a ir por ti. Si no sabes dónde está Harry para entonces, te voy a sacar y lo vamos a buscar con los profesores.

Draco no quería imaginarse el escándalo que harían si Harry era buscado por los maestros. A los estudiantes averiguando, las explicaciones que tendrían que dar, las horas en la enfermería, el bullicio en el pasillo. Sería como si se hubiese convertido en un Campeón herido, igual que Diggory o Krum.

Él asintió. La Marca no dejaba de picarle, acababa de abrirse las líneas rojizas de los últimos arañazos, que no hacían nada por mejorar el ardor, sino que lo empeoraban.

Lep comenzó a descender sin que tuviese que darle más señal que palpar su cuello largo. La imitación del monstruo escocés lo llevó varios metros por debajo del nivel del agua, y una vez allí, con una profunda inhalación burbujeante, descubrió que las algas funcionaban para dejarlo respirar con normalidad, y que aunque el ardor insistente de la mano se detuvo, los tirones no.

La diferencia entre un tirón corporal, y uno mágico, estaba en que era sencillo zafarse del corporal. No del mágico. No existía una forma en que pudiese soltarse, sacudirse del agarre. Estaba ahí, aunque lo ignorase, aunque intentase detenerlo.

Era la sensación de que su brazo era constantemente jalado, sin embargo, la que sirvió de guía cuando tuvo que sostenerse de las aletas de la cabeza de Lep y decirle por dónde ir.

—_0—_

El Calamar Gigante era, como Harry lo recordaba de la inundación de las mazmorras, una criatura de piel oscura y extraña, de una textura imposible de describir, brillosa, con un par de ojos bajos, de un amarillo intenso e imposibles de ignorar, desde la distancia que fuese, cuando están fijos en ti. Al menos, así lo sentía él.

Las cadenas que lo rodeaban, para ser funcionales, por ende, eran las más gruesas que había visto alguna vez, de una magia que perturbaba la tranquilidad del agua con cada segundo que transcurría, ya que las propiedades del propio lago debían reconocer que les eran ajenas, que pertenecían al _mundo de la superficie_. Se cerraban en el final del ovalo que era su cuerpo, justo donde generaba el impulso necesario para moverse a la velocidad en que lo hacía en circunstancias normales, y en cada uno de los tentáculos, enroscándose de principio a fin, por lo que daba la impresión de que se trataba de una enredadera que reptaba por sus extremidades. No se juntaban, hasta que hacía ademán de estirarlos; entonces las cadenas se extendían, se entrelazaban, y los tentáculos debían ser recogidos para no arder bajo el opresivo contacto. Se notaba que le permitieron más movilidad en algún momento, probablemente antes de haberlos lanzado al agua, instante en que la defensa mágica debió empeorar.

Harry sabía cómo funcionaban porque los Aurores de Azkaban las utilizaban, cuando la situación lo ameritaba, y Sirius, en calidad de mala influencia, le había dado una explicación detallada de cómo podían quemar la carne de algún prisionero que fuese testarudo y problemático, a pesar de lo traumatizante que resultó para él escucharlo. Se imaginaba que produciría el mismo efecto en la criatura.

Bueno, se dijo, aquello explicaba bien _por qué_ estaba enojado. La razón de que un fragmento de la piedra se encontrase dentro de la cueva, o que hubiese atacado a los estudiantes de pronto, era otro asunto.

¿Un intento de desquitarse, tal vez? Tendría sentido, si se trataba de lo último. ¿Exigía atención, alguien que le quitase las cadenas y lo liberase? ¿Habría pensado que los Campeones se metían al agua para ayudarlo y se enojó cuando no fue así? ¿O los habría tomado por intrusos, y en un arrebato de ira, tomó la poco sensata decisión de sacarlos de la masa de agua que, como bien sabía todo estudiante en Hogwarts, era dominada por él?

Cada vez que se movía, incluso en lo más mínimo, los sonidos de arrastre y metal contra metal se repetían. El Calamar se sacudía, se retorcía, en vano, debajo del amarre mágico e imposible de soltar sin una varita.

¿Sería por ello que buscaba alguien, cualquier mago o bruja de la superficie, que bajase a ayudarlo?

Harry no se atrevía a considerar la idea de que se hubiese comportado así por otro tema. Pensar que podía atacarlo, si descubría su posición, y terminaría igual que los Campeones, o peor, porque nadie más sabía que estaban por ahí, haría que perdiese todo rastro de valor y tuviese que replantearse los planes. Si es que hacía alguno.

Tenía la impresión, aunque no pudiese explicar por qué, de que _sabía_ que estaba ahí, de todos modos. Era un 'algo' que creía ver en su forma de actuar, en la manera en que se movía por la cueva, sin acercarse a las formaciones rocosas, en cómo no sacudía los tentáculos en su dirección, o que no se hubiese marchado todavía a través de una de las grietas por las que pasaba cuando aplastaba el cuerpo entre ambos lados de la roca.

Se le ocurrió que, probablemente, tendría que dirigirse hacia el área clara que divisaba a lo lejos, y hallar una salida que diese con la superficie del agua, porque no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría durarle el efecto del gorro mágico. Prefería no estar a metros por debajo del agua cuando llegase a su fin.

Quizás era momento de ponerse en movimiento.

_O quizás no._

Quizás tendría que dejarse ver.

_O quizás no._

Su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas, un caos tal que se demoró unos instantes en reconocer un sonido lejano, el murmullo que escuchaba a menudo, un encantamiento que le era familiar, a pesar de que no podía recordar para qué servía en ese momento.

Lo siguiente que supo era que golpeaba la roca frente a él, sobre la que estuvo apoyado a manera de escondite, y su quejido débil era callado por una mano helada, que se cerraba sobre su boca. El peso que quedó en su espalda, cuando se lanzó hacia él para alcanzarlo, era apenas perceptible, porque el agua los aligeraba a ambos de un modo en que nunca ocurriría en las afueras del lago.

Musitó su nombre, con un ruido ahogado, que fue respondió por un "sh", a la vez que la mano que lo callaba, despacio, lo dejaba ir. Se giró deprisa, ahogando un grito.

—¡Draco, ¿qué...?!

—¡Sh!

El ruido de las cadenas se hizo más fuerte cuando el Calamar se movió de nuevo. La mano volvió a cerrarse sobre su boca. Por reflejo, Harry lo imitó y cubrió la boca de Draco.

Los dos miraron la sombra que producía la criatura, contra el resplandor mágico de la piedra de la luna, hasta que se detuvo o se concentró en algo más. Sólo entonces se permitieron deshacerse de parte de la tensión que tenían acumulada, y al volver a fijarse en el otro, se soltaron de golpe, apartándose entre pataleos y brazadas, porque en el momento de pánico, quedaron tan cerca que sus narices casi se rozaban.

—Nos vamos —musitó, tan débil, que si hubiese otro ruido, habría creído que sólo movió los labios para darse a entender. Draco tenía el rostro contraído por la angustia, los ojos frenéticos recorrían los alrededores, como si esperase un tentáculo que fuese a barrer con ellos para volver a separarlos y acabar con los dos. No podía culparlo.

—Espera...—jaló su brazo cuando este hizo ademán de voltearse. Lo miró como si hubiese enloquecido, y Harry le dio un apretón en la muñeca—. Espera —repitió. Draco vaciló. _Confía en mí, _quería decirle, _confía en mí y espera sólo un segundo_.

Dejando caer los hombros, asintió. Harry tiró de su brazo para posicionarlo a un lado de él, presionados contra el refugio insólito de la formación rocosa, y con la mano que le quedaba libre, apuntó el fragmento de piedra que emitía el resplandor azul grisáceo desde el centro de la cueva. Notó, más de lo que vio, el instante exacto en que Draco comprendía lo que era, y junto a él, se tensaba de nuevo.

—¿Qué es lo que podría hacer esa cosa aquí? —susurró, sin despegar la mirada de la piedra.

—Eso estaba pensando...

Con un bufido débil, que produjo algunas burbujas desde las branquias que tenía en el cuello y le daban un aspecto cómico, muy diferente de las reales sirenas del Lago Negro, Draco se echó hacia atrás y deslizó el colgante del Apuntador fuera de la seguridad de su ropa. Lo revisó con el ceño fruncido.

—Snape estará afuera del lago en menos de un minuto —advirtió, entre dientes—, y van a llamar a los otros profesores.

Harry boqueó.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo que por qué? —siseó, sacudiendo el brazo que le tenía agarrado—. Te tumbó, te trajo hacia acá, podría haberte ahogado, Harry. Menos mal que traías esa cosa puesta, pero si no...

—Es que creo que no lo hizo para ahogarme.

—¿Que no lo hizo para ahogarte? —Draco estaba incrédulo. Con otra sacudida, se zafó por completo de su agarre—. Harry, ese monstruo iba a matarte. A matarte —repitió, con una exhalación temblorosa—. No pretenderás decirme que tiene un plan, o que hay algún motivo importante, uno más importante que tú.

Él no supo con qué palabras replicarle, la mente se le quedó en blanco por unos segundos. Draco debió tomarlo como si fuese una respuesta por sí misma, porque se apresuró a colocarse detrás de su espalda, para sacarlo de ahí entre empujones.

Estaban a punto de alcanzar una de las grietas de la cueva, que llevaba hacia el área más luminosa, cuando Harry endureció los músculos y extendió los brazos a los lados, para sostenerse de las paredes más cercanas, y así, por la fuerza, detener el movimiento. Draco empujó de nuevo, como si creyese que no se trataba más que de un error. Él no avanzó más.

—¿Es que te volviste loco? —deslizándose por debajo de su brazo, el chico volvió a posicionarse cara a cara con él. Harry se mordió el labio y observó con un deje de culpabilidad cómo le temblaban las manos al sostenerle las muñecas, para jalarlo, en un vano intento de que se soltase y pudiesen continuar—. Harry, por Merlín, este no es el momento para ponerte terco...

—No te arde, ¿cierto? —la pregunta fue tan repentina que vio a Draco parpadear, como si no comprendiese sus palabras—. La Marca, no te arde, ¿verdad? Yo creo que algo pasa, míralo, tiene cadenas mágicas, Draco, si sólo fuese...

—No es problema nuestro.

—Pero casi lastima a otros estudiantes —le recordó, negándose a moverse, a pesar de que ahora tironeaba de su brazo completo—, y tiene un fragmento de la piedra, ¿no te parece que esto es muy raro?

—Es una bestia, Harry.

—Si fuese agresivo, no estaría en un colegio. Ya habría atacado a otros.

—No es problema nuestro —insistió, con un jalón tan fuerte que logró que perdiese el soporte y se echase hacia adelante. Draco aprovechó de arrastrarlo varios metros más hacia la salida, hasta que él se sujetó con los dedos del borde de la grieta, para detener el avance, por segunda vez. Otro tirón, otra negativa a moverse.

Draco se volvió, desesperado. Estaba pálido, las branquias que la magia le otorgaba no dejaban de abrirse y cerrarse, bajo la respiración errática que hacía que su pecho ascendiese y descendiese con irregularidad. Las manos que lo sujetaban del brazo eran firmes, tan tercas como su dueño, pero todavía temblaban, y estaban más frías de lo que era usual.

—¿Es que te quieres morir? —preguntó en un duro susurro contenido, que no le impidió advertir que la voz se le quebraba—. Por Merlín, Potter, deja de ser tan estúp...

—Deja de tratarme como si lo fuese.

Ni siquiera lo pensó antes de replicar, sin embargo, ahí estaba su respuesta. Podría jurar que las palabras flotaron en el espacio vacío entre ellos, acrecentaron la tensión, hicieron más densa el agua que, ya de por sí, era difícil de enfrentar para ambos.

Harry esperaba, el corazón le latía tan fuerte que lo podía oír, como si estuviese junto a los oídos. Sentía que la garganta se le cerraba a medida que transcurrían segundos eternos y él no hacía más que mirarlo fijo, igual que lo haría si pensase que iba a arrepentirse de su decisión a último momento y hacer lo que quería. Y no lo haría_._

Draco apretó los párpados un instante. Luego, poco a poco, suavizó el agarre en su muñeca y deslizó la mano hacia la suya, hasta que apenas estuvieron conectados por las puntas de los dedos.

—Supongo que nos van a matar a los dos, ya qué.

Harry no tendría que haber sonreído como si fuese una buena noticia, pero así se sentía.

—¿Entonces? —lo apremió, utilizando la otra mano para revisar, de nuevo, el Apuntador—. Se nos acabó el tiempo y Snape tendría que estar armando un escándalo que podría expulsarnos de Hogwarts; sólo quería informarte.

—Dumbledore no nos va a expulsar —recordó, con una seguridad que no sabía de dónde provenía. Tal vez de situaciones pasadas. Tal vez de la realización que se producía en alguna parte de su cabeza, y se negaba a atender en ese momento.

—Sólo nos pueden castigar hasta la graduación.

Él se encogió de hombros. Draco lo observaba ahora con afectuosa exasperación, sin comprenderlo. Pero ahí seguía, y no podía haber nada más importante que eso.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí abajo? —preguntó, de pronto. El plan comenzaba a trazarse dentro de su cabeza. Si es que se le podía llamar así.

—Esto —Draco le mostró el Apuntador que le colgaba del cuello— y mi propio _Nessi_.

Harry arqueó las cejas, él hizo un gesto vago para dejarle en claro que se lo explicaría más tarde, cuando no tuviesen un Calamar Gigante encadenado a unos metros. Era una buena idea.

—¿Y tienes más algas que te den branquias?

—Justo te traje algunas, por si acaso...—reconoció, palpándose un bolsillo del abrigo grueso y largo que llevaba, y que estaba seguro de que no tenía antes. Dejó las dudas para otro momento.

—Creo que sé lo que podemos hacer.

Fue el turno de Draco de levantar las cejas, a la espera de que hablase.

—_0—_

Pansy no tenía que permanecer con la mirada fija en el agua. _Sabía_ que su mejor amigo estaba ahí, a metros por debajo de la superficie, del mismo modo en que, cuando se despertó sobresaltada en el dormitorio de chicas de cuarto, supo que _no_ estaba en el castillo. Era un presentimiento, una sensación, que le decía hacia dónde mirar y qué tan larga era la distancia que los separaba.

Podía decirse que, si se concentraba, también se hacía una idea de la presencia de su hermano, acercándose cada vez más a la de Draco, desde que se sumergió en el agua también, momentos atrás. La de Harry era la que no percibía, pero no estaba preocupada; esos dos no dejarían que nada le pasase.

Lo que más la angustiaba, en su defecto, era el amargado profesor que parecía a punto de _cruciar_ a alguien, desde que lo llamó en su cuarto a mitad de la noche, y lo arrastró hasta allí. Ni hablar de la expresión de fría estupefacción que tuvo cuando Jacint le informó de lo que pasaba, a grandes rasgos y con prisas.

_Cinco minutos_. Les dio cinco minutos. ¿Qué tanto se podía hacer en ese tiempo? Ya había acabado. Pronto, el colegio se enteraría de lo que ocurrió. Sabía cuánto lo odiaría Draco, porque no era el tipo de atención que le agradaba, y que tanto incomodarían a Harry más preguntas, como si no hubiesen tenido suficientes en el primer año.

Tal vez aquello no fuese más que una consecuencia de esos días. Por supuesto, ella no podía saberlo.

Pansy desvió la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno cuando le pareció oír un sonido familiar. _Fénix_, su Augurey, trazaba un círculo sobre ella, en el aire, pero no estaba solo. Lo acompañaba Dárdano, el pájaro de la profesora Ioannidis.

Dárdano se movió junto a la otra ave y luego descendió con un grácil arco, alzando el vuelo, otra vez, antes de tocar el suelo. La silueta envuelta en ropa oscura aparecía a su paso, difuminada, trastocada por la oscuridad natural de la noche, como si fuese sólo una parte más de esta.

Ella no estaba sorprendida. Snape, probablemente, tampoco, porque emitió un sonido exasperado y amargo.

La profesora se paró en el límite entre el lago y la tierra que lo rodeaba, e hizo un gesto vago con el índice. Fuese lo que fuese, el hombre no se movió. Ningún lo hizo después de eso, a decir verdad.

Bueno, tal vez el resto del colegio no tuviese que enterarse, al fin y al cabo. Sería una buena noticia para darle a esos idiotas que tenía por mejores amigos, en cuanto saliesen del agua.

_Porque saldrían_. Claro que sí. Sólo eran muy lentos.

—_0—_

Draco acababa de atravesar una de las grietas de la cueva, hacia la salida que daba con el resto del lago, cuando ya comenzaba a lamentarse de toda aquella situación.

No les quedaba tiempo. La cueva que habitaba el Calamar Gigante tenía forma de un triángulo invertido, deforme, rodeado de algas y plantas que se le pegaban y crecían encima igual que el musgo, dándole un aire tétrico, a comparación de las casuchas del pueblo de sirenas que estaban más hacia el centro. La criatura vivía casi a escondidas, el espacio disimulado por formaciones rocosas naturales, que hacían parecer que una montaña entera hubiese quedado sumergida en el Lago Negro. Si lo pensaba bien, era probable.

Las grietas eran el único modo de salir, los agujeros sólo conectaban a otras áreas de la cueva. Era una estructura de lo más extraña, nada similar a lo que se suponía que formaba un calamar común.

Tuvo que dejar ir a Lep, y nadar un tramo del camino de vuelta, con la garganta cerrándose y el pecho comprimiéndose bajo la impresión de que, lo viese como lo viese, aquella era una pésima idea, lo que se le hizo más difícil que cuando llegó a aquel sitio con la idea de jalar a Harry de regreso, si hacía falta.

Y no lo llevaba con él, además.

Estaba tan nervioso que las puntas de los dedos le cosquilleaban, no conseguía quedarse quieto, cada latido era una tortura. Draco Malfoy no era un chico nervioso. Todo era culpa de Harry.

_Harry y sus tonterías, en la peor situación posible._

Harry y sus peticiones imposibles, y él, que cedía y terminaba por hacer algo semejante.

_Par de tontos_. Eran un par de tontos. Así de simple.

Se encontró con Jacint a mitad del trayecto. El mago tenía las branquias en el cuello y se movía más rápido que él, a causa de encantamientos que agitaban el agua y lo impulsaban hacia adelante. Nada más verlo, lo sujetó del brazo, lo examinó en busca de heridas, y miró alrededor, por si daba con Harry o la imitación de Nessi.

Draco tragó en seco bajo los ojos escudriñadores, que parecían saber que le diría una mentira.

—Tenemos que ir por Snape, él no está aquí.

Un instante de vacilación. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no agachar la mirada al imaginarse descubierto, mientras Jacint apretaba la mandíbula, y después asentía.

—Muévete, delante de mí.

Asintió e hizo lo que le dijo.

—..._sólo necesito un minuto más_ —había dicho Harry, cuando quiso saber qué era lo que pensaba hacer—, _quiero asegurarme de que no me ataca, sino que necesita ayuda. Si puedo, lo llevaré hacia arriba, para que Snape también le vea las cadenas._

—_¿Y si te ataca qué?_

—_Tendría que alcanzarme primero._

Aún no podía creer que había accedido a algo tan absurdo.

—_0—_

Ver a Leporis convertido en una criatura enorme, de piel lisa, y aletas por patas, era extraño. Subirse a su lomo e intentar descubrir cómo guiarlo hacia donde quería ir, todavía peor. Harry, quizás, no consideró esa parte del plan cuando lo ideó.

Se sostuvo del largo cuello que tenía por delante de él, lo palpó, y esperó a que se pusiese en marcha. Creía haber descubierto el truco. Lep cruzó una de las grietas, horizontalmente, obligándolo a sostenerse mejor para no irse de lado.

La cueva continuaba apenas iluminada por la piedra de la luna, de la que no despegó la mirada mientras hurgaba en su bolsillo, en busca de las algas que se llevó a la boca, mascó y tragó, con un quejido contenido por el sabor amargo y la densa textura.

El Calamar Gigante no tardó en reparar en su presencia, por la manera directa en que se acercaron. Lep se detuvo a poca distancia. Su tamaño recién adquirido no era nada comparado al de la otra criatura mágica, y Harry comprendió por qué los de primer año se sentían intimidados cuando se imaginaban que lo veían salir del lago.

Los ojos amarillos lo observaron por un instante que pudo volverse eterno. Cuando los tentáculos se agitaron, las cadenas sonaron, pesados grilletes aparecieron en las puntas, para mantenerlos caídos, juntos, y el Calamar emitió un sonido extraño, que pudo haber sido de rabia tanto como de frustración.

Un tentáculo barrió el agua, en dirección a ellos. Lep se movió por reflejo. Harry se soltó.

Debido a la onda que generó el repentino movimiento, fue empujado lejos del punto de choque y de ambas criaturas, y pataleó para mantener un vago sentido de orientación. Lep se movía hacia una de las grietas, para ir de regreso. El Calamar, pendiente de la otra criatura, estiraba las extremidades, en vano, y lo seguía. Las cadenas eran el único ruido que llenaba la cueva.

Harry se pegó a una de las paredes, jadeando más, a medida que las branquialgas surtían efecto y el aire de la barrera mágica no le bastaba. Luego se quitó el gorro.

El Calamar acababa de dejar la cueva. Estaba solo cuando nadó hacia la escalinata en el centro, pisó sobre los escalones para comprobar que eran del tamaño exacto para una persona, y estiró la parte de adentro del gorro, para atrapar la piedra. Se aseguró de no rozarla. No pensaba cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Una vez que la tuvo en su poder, oprimió los costados de la tela, para cerrarlo igual que un saco, y empezó a nadar hacia una de las grietas que daban al área más iluminada, ahora que la cueva quedaba sumida en las penumbras.

—_0—_

Primero vio asomarse la cabeza de su hermano. Pansy contuvo la respiración un instante, hasta que notó que se alzaba más a medida que ascendía, y que jalaba a Draco del brazo. Luego, por lo bajo, agradeció a Merlín que estuviesen a salvo, a pesar de la pregunta que quedaba implícita cuando los adultos intercambiaron miradas, y su mejor amigo evitó la de ella.

Un peso helado se instaló en su estómago, el pecho se le comprimió. _No_. Era mentira.

_Tenía_ que ser mentira. Estaba segura.

Hizo ademán de acercarse a ellos para averiguar qué pasaba, cuando la superficie del Lago Negro se agitó. Todos desviaron la mirada hacia el agua.

Lep, convertido en una versión curiosa del monstruo del Lago Ness, surgió desde la masa de agua, apresurado. Detrás de él, un tentáculo que se elevaba, barría el aire, y se replegaba.

Y ella se dio cuenta de por qué. Las cadenas eran difíciles de distinguir, pero ahí estaban; oscuras, vibrantes con una magia poderosa y que conocía desde hace cuatro años, cuando ingresó al colegio.

El Calamar Gigante apareció sobre la superficie del agua. Cada uno de sus tentáculos tenía cadenas, los grilletes lo hundían contra su voluntad. Los ojos amarillos estaban desesperados. El pinchazo doloroso que tuvo en el pecho fue tan fuerte como si fuese ella la encadenada.

Lep se apartaba de su camino, deprisa, la figura perdía consistencia con lo que parecía una transformación forzada por el cansancio. Jacint, de algún modo, había conseguido sacar a Draco del agua en un segundo, y a ambos adolescentes los instaba a apartarse tanto como fuese posible del agua.

Los tentáculos eran líneas retorcidas, negras, horribles, que se alzaban varios metros sobre el agua, salpicaban, levantaban olas, buscaban un objetivo al que alcanzar, y el Calamar hacía un sonido chirriante cuando las cadenas lo quemaban y retenían de nuevo. Snape se había echado hacia atrás, despacio, y tenía la varita en ristre. Su hermano igual.

Ioannidis estaba inmóvil, imperturbable, al borde del lago.

Pansy buscó el brazo de Draco, lo sujetó con fuerza, y jaló. Se apartaron de la salpicadura de una barrida, aunque no fue esa su intención.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —inquirió, con la voz estrangulada.

Como respuesta, el chico señaló a lo lejos. Temblaba de forma apenas perceptible.

En la dirección en que apuntaba, casi imposible de divisar en medio de la neblina que se dispersaba a causa del movimiento brusco sobre el lago, estaba un bote. Un bote con remos que se encontraban en movimiento.

Pansy exhaló. Un peso invisible se le quitaba de los hombros.

—No va a llegar a la orilla —comentó, en voz baja. Los magos estaban concentrados en evitar que el calamar hiciese un desastre o se acercase más, la profesora continuaba quieta. Sólo ellos veían el bote—, los tentáculos no lo van a dejar.

—_Tiene_ que llegar —siseó Draco.

Ella lo consideró un momento. Después lo soltó, se sacó la varita del bolsillo de la capa, y caminó hacia el borde del lago. Distinguió la voz de Jacint gritándole que no se acercase.

Dárdano trazó otro círculo sobre su cabeza cuando se paró junto a la profesora. Fénix volaba sobre el lago, sin dirección aparente.

—Profesora Ioannidis —llamó, con suavidad, sin atreverse a tomarla de la manga y jalarla—, mi amigo está por allá. ¿Puede ayudarme con un_ accio_?

La mujer no contestó, no asintió, ni negó. Pero tras un momento, alzaba el brazo, movía los dedos, y la oleada de magia se expandía sin necesidad de una varita.

Pansy cerró los ojos, se concentró en la imagen del bote, y murmuró el encantamiento un par de veces. _Cerca, cerca, acércalo_. Casi podía ir la voz tersa de Tom.

_No pienses en lo que dice el hechizo. Piensa en lo que quieres que haga. Así funcionará, aunque tu técnica no sea la correcta, o no sepas cómo completar el encantamiento._

Parpadeó cuando sintió una presencia al otro lado de ella. De reojo, se dio cuenta de que Draco se había acercado a la orilla del lago y tenía la varita en la mano, los labios se le movían con el hechizo, sin emitir ningún sonido.

Jalado por una fuerza mayor, el bote triplicó la velocidad y se desplazó con movimientos acertados por el agua, saliéndose del camino de Lep, que se le escurría entre los tentáculos al Calamar con facilidad. Ioannidis lo dirigía con un dedo, y no se detuvo hasta que el bote encalló.

Harry prácticamente se tiró hacia afuera, a la tierra. Estaba empapado, jadeaba ahora que las branquias se le esfumaban, y llevaba un trozo de tela presionado contra el pecho, como si lo cuidase de miradas indiscretas.

Percibió las voces de Snape, Jacint. Preguntas, regaños, no habría sabido distinguir uno del otro.

Draco corrió hacia el otro chico y se olvidó de todo el decoro cuando se arrodilló en el suelo lodoso, a tocarle la cara y los brazos, después lo zarandeó, con esa expresión contraída que hacía cuando intentaba no demostrar que sí tenía sentimientos. Harry se reía, sin aliento, mientras era obligado a sentarse. Pansy se aproximó y lo ayudó, sujetándole el brazo que Draco no jalaba.

Los tres alzaron la mirada al mismo tiempo, cuando la profesora Ioannidis caminó hacia ellos. La mujer extendió una mano enguantada. Detrás de ella, el agua no dejaba de sacudirse, los tentáculos se desplegaban y eran reunidos, de nuevo, por las cadenas. Lep apenas logró escaparse al encogerse de repente.

Dárdano se posó en el hombro de la bruja.

—Haga el favor de darme eso, señor Potter —exigió, con la voz chillona que le caracterizaba.

Harry vaciló, miró a Draco, que tenía una expresión de idéntica perturbación, y luego le tendió la tela. La profesora deslizó la mano dentro y retiró una piedra pequeña, de un gris manchado, que apretó entre los dedos.

En el preciso instante en que lo hizo, el Calamar Gigante se quedó quieto y todo cesó.

No habría sabido decir quién estaba más sorprendido.

—Señor Potter, señor Malfoy, los espero en mi oficina —añadió luego, metiéndose la piedra recién recogida dentro de la túnica, y dándose la vuelta, igual que si acabase de regañarlos por haber corrido en un pasillo o usado el hechizo equivocado contra otro estudiante—. Ya conocen el camino.

* * *

**Hoooola. Actualización doble para el arco de esta trama ;)**


	48. 44 L4

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 4. **_**Harry Potter y el secreto del Lago Negro.**_

* * *

**Capítulo cuarenta y cuatro: **_De cuando alguien les cuenta un secreto (y les muestra algo) _

Dar un paso dentro de la oficina de Ioannidis, sin importar cuánto tiempo transcurriese, era igual que sentir un golpe sensorial. El aroma denso de los inciensos, el pergamino viejo y las telas raídas. Ya que Harry podía moverse sin sentirse lo bastante intimidado como para apenas respirar —porque, bueno, intimidado _sí_ se encontraba, pero estuvo peor en otras ocasiones—, se le ocurrió que era similar a un museo, o quizás, a una antigua biblioteca muggle, de esas a las que Lily lo llevaba de vez en cuando durante las vacaciones.

Arrugó la nariz un instante y se obligó a acostumbrarse al olor. La profesora hizo un recorrido en semicírculo por la oficina, en lugar de ir directo a su escritorio, y con una mano que pasaba sobre una hilera de velas, la palma hacia abajo, cubierta de tela, encendió una a una con cada paso que daba. Estaba seguro de que tenía la varita guardada en alguna parte fuera de vista, y no pronunció ninguna palabra.

Dárdano, en cambio, remontó el vuelo desde que entraron al castillo y siguió a Pansy, que no dejó de pedirles que volviesen a las mazmorras tan pronto como Ioannidis los soltase. Por la expresión sombría de Snape cuando se acercó y los examinó, entre manotazos, siseos amenazantes y golpes en la parte posterior de la cabeza, estaba claro que _tenían_ que pasar por las mazmorras, quisieran o no, y no sólo para ir hacia su dormitorio.

Desde que salió del bote y lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie, mientras se reponía del susto con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, tres cosas eran seguras: Lep no se acercaría al Lago Negro por los próximos días, la pobre criatura no dejaba de temblar desde la capa de su dueño, con los ojos asomados de a ratos sobre el borde del cuello grueso de la prenda. Ioannidis sabía más de lo que creían. Era una cuestión de lógica, si pensaba en el modo en que le exigió, específicamente, que le diese la piedra, y en cómo no se alteró por la actitud del Calamar, como si fuese consciente de que podía detenerse en un instante.

Lo último, y lo más confuso, en su opinión, era que Draco había perdido los estribos de esa manera en que sólo los Malfoy, con su fría apariencia, pueden hacerlo. Desde que estaban en el lago, tenía un agarre firme, de dedos helados, cerrado sobre su muñeca, que ni siquiera cuando ambos tomaron asiento en los puestos del otro lado del escritorio de la profesora, cambió. Rehuía de su mirada cuando intentaba decirle algo al respecto, y aún no soltaba ni una palabra, lo que, viniendo de él, era decir _mucho_.

Ioannidis se tomó su tiempo para completar el recorrido largo, bordear el escritorio, e instalarse en donde le correspondía, con las manos unidas sobre el regazo, apenas distinguible en medio de la tela oscura que la cubría de pies a cabeza. Comenzaba a preguntarse cómo es que tendrían cualquier tipo de charla, si ella no emitía sonido alguno, cuando escuchó el aleteo familiar detrás de ellos, que lo hizo mirar por encima del hombro.

El Augurey de la bruja se deslizó por una rendija que quedaba sobre la puerta doble de la oficina, supuso que con dicha finalidad en particular, y voló hacia la percha que estaba detrás de la silla de la mujer, donde se posó con gracia. Agitó las alas, graznó, los inteligentes y oscuros ojos se alternaron entre ambos adolescentes, como si se decidiese por cuál empezar.

—Quiero, primero que nada —comenzó el pájaro, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro—, saber si tienen alguna idea de lo que acaba de pasar.

—Más o menos —Harry frunció un poco el ceño. Cuando Dárdano fijó su atención en él, se encogió en el asiento—, digo, sobre la piedra, sí, eso sí.

—¿Y sobre el calamar?

Él boqueó unos segundos. Después soltó una pesada exhalación y meneó la cabeza.

Dárdano asintió y volvió la cabeza hacia Draco. El chico tenía los ojos puestos en uno de los objetos de plata, que resplandecían de forma débil y emitía tintineos, Harry tuvo que tocarle la muñeca para obtener alguna reacción. Levantó los ojos, sin dar gran importancia a lo que veía.

—¿Qué? —espetó, pero cualquier intento de ser mordaz, fracasó. Sonaba más cansado que enojado.

—¿Tiene usted alguna idea de lo que acaba de pasar, señor Malfoy?

Por un momento, ambos se dedicaron a intercambiar una mirada larga, casi tan inexpresiva la una como la otra. Luego, despacio, Draco negó dos veces.

Dárdano volvió a graznar. Revoloteó y se trasladó hasta el escritorio, donde posó las patas en un espacio que parecía preparado con anticipación, para que no ensuciase los pergaminos que yacían sobre la superficie de madera. No le habría sorprendido que así fuese, tratándose de Ioannidis.

—Deme su mano, señor Malfoy.

Draco no contestó ni hizo ademán de moverse.

—La mano izquierda, señor Malfoy, si es tan amable —insistió el pájaro, ladeando la cabeza al ver que su petición no era llevada a cabo. Entonces Dárdano cambió de enfoque y se volvió hacia Harry, de nuevo—. ¿Me permite su mano derecha, señor Potter?

Confundido, extendió el brazo por encima de las pilas de rollos de pergaminos y mapas que estaban en la mesa, la palma hacia abajo, hasta que la profesora se inclinó hacia adelante, le sujetó la muñeca, y con extrema delicadeza, hizo que girase la mano para que esta quedase hacia arriba.

—¿Profesora? ¿Para qué es est...?

Ioannidis, que sujetaba su muñeca con una mano, ofreció la otra al pájaro. Dárdano dio un par de saltos cortos hacia ella, para alcanzarla, y con el pico, tiró del guante que llevaba, hasta descubrir la extensión de piel debajo.

Harry sintió la corriente eléctrica que asociaba con la magia, incluso antes de que sus dedos le hubiesen rozado la palma. Lo siguiente que supo era que una de las sillas era arrastrada, producía un ruido sordo al caer hacia atrás, y Draco estaba de pie, deteniéndola. Cerraba los dedos sobre la muñeca delgada de la mujer, la que empujó contra el escritorio, e hizo que girase la palma hacia arriba, justo como ella hizo con él.

—Lo sabía.

Su voz no fue más que una exhalación, cuando dio un paso vacilante hacia atrás. Ioannidis se mantuvo inmóvil, como de costumbre. El pájaro tenía la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado y no dejaba de pasar la mirada de uno al otro.

Cuando su mano quedó sobre la mesa, expuesta sin el guante, Harry se percató de la mancha plateada que estaba en el centro, restándole importancia a las líneas propias de la palma. Contuvo el aliento un instante, y luego lo soltó, lento, a medida que la comprensión lo alcanzaba.

—Profesora —susurró, inseguro—, ¿la ha tocado usted también?

Con calma, Ioannidis se dedicó a recuperar su guante y volver a colocárselo, dedo por dedo, para que quedase perfecto. Debía estar hecho a la medida.

—Si acaba de tocarla, tiene que- tenemos-

—No —Draco lo interrumpió, en un murmullo. Detrás de él, la silla que derribó por el brusco movimiento al pararse, se levantaba y se volvía a disponer para ser utilizada, por sí sola—, ella no la acaba de tocar, Harry. Estaría brillando, si lo hubiese hecho.

Creyó dejar escapar un "ah", pero no podría estar seguro. Por un instante que se alargó de forma eterna, permanecieron en silencio, mientras Draco se apoyaba en uno de los reposabrazos de la silla, negándose en silencio a volver a sentarse, y la profesora acariciaba una de las alas del Augurey, con cuidado. Harry no dejó de observarla. Podría jurar que, por debajo de la capa de tela traslúcida que le cubría el rostro, aquellos ojos también lo buscaban; no podía entender lo que pretendía decirle.

—Es obvio que usted sabe algo que no nos ha dicho —el chico bordeó la silla y se posicionó detrás de ella, con los brazos flexionados sobre la parta alta del respaldar. Parecía desinteresado, pero Harry, por alguna razón, pensó en los animales que buscan refugio detrás de objetos sólidos cuando se consideran en un importante peligro—, y puede que nosotros también sepamos un poco. O no.

Dárdano graznó.

—Esto no es un concurso de quién habla primero, señor Malfoy.

—Entonces puede comenzar usted —replicó enseguida, estrechando los ojos. Pero ni el pájaro, ni la profesora, se volvieron a mover.

Harry tenía sueño, no sabía qué hora era, no tenía listas las tareas de la próxima semana, y aunque le aplicaron hechizos para secarlo y el efecto de las branquialgas hace rato que había pasado, también sentía frío. No estaba de humor para esos duelos de miradas. Él quería irse a su cama.

—Draco tocó una piedra de la luna hace tres años —aclaró, a pesar de que sabía que el suspiro exasperado del otro chico era por ello—, se la dejamos a los centauros. Le quedó una Marca que ardía y se calmó en el Lago Negro y pensó- pensamos...

—...que ir y averiguar lo que pasaba era lo único que podían hacer —Ioannidis asintió, aunque no habría sabido decir si lo hacía para aceptar la explicación, o como acuerdo a lo que decía el pájaro en su lugar. Harry también asintió. A un lado de él, Draco bufó—. ¿Por qué no contactaron con un profesor?

—Snape estaba ahí, ¿recuerda?

—Me refiero a un profesor competente en la materia, señor Malfoy —percibió, más de lo que vio, la manera en que se tensaba cuando hablaba de ese modo de su padrino. Harry rogó porque no hiciese algún comentario que los fuese a dejar en detención lo que quedaba del año—, alguien como Trelawney o Dumbledore.

Draco volvió a bufar.

—Trelawney, ¿acaba de decir _Trelawney_? Vea una clase con ella y luego venga a decirnos si es competente o no.

—Por lo que sabía, usted no venía _Adivinación_.

—No necesito estar en su clase, para saber que es una chiflada que está aquí por un motivo en concreto. Adelante, corríjame —la retó, elevando el mentón. Pero ni la mujer, ni el ave, lo hicieron, y él rodó los ojos—; por supuesto, así es cómo funciona. Y eso que sólo era una idea que tenía…

Aquello no iba a ningún lado. Harry emitió un sonido de frustración y se dio la vuelta, para agarrar la muñeca de Draco, que parpadeó hacia él, como si el gesto hubiese sido una sorpresa.

—Siéntate, Draco —pidió, en tono suave—, no intentes pelear con ella.

—Yo no estoy-

—_Sé_ que lo estás haciendo —lo cortó, dejándole los labios un poco separados, en una expresión de indignación contenida—, ella no es Ron. Escucha lo que puede decirnos. Por favor.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, pero él no cedió. Harry negó. Parecía que iba a soltarle algún comentario venenoso, cuando chasqueó la lengua de pronto, se sacudió para que lo soltase, y volvió a tomar asiento, cruzado de brazos.

—Si tiene algo que decir, dígalo.

Harry lo codeó, a manera de regaño, y fingió que no se daba cuenta de que rodaba los ojos, de nuevo.

—¿Qué hacía un fragmento de la piedra de la luna en el Lago Negro? —preguntó él, cuando supuso que el ambiente era más propicio—. Los animales no pueden estar cerca de ella, si no está en algún tipo de contenedor, porque enloquecen. ¿Es por eso que le pusieron esas cadenas al calamar? Si sabían que había algo que lo alteraba allí abajo, ¿por qué no fueron a sacarlo o…?

—Señor Potter, respire —Dárdano soltó un graznido demasiado humano, que podría haber pasado por una risa áspera, finalizada por altibajos. Él sintió que las mejillas le ardían—. Las cadenas, aunque probablemente tengan algo que ver con su reacción negativa, no fueron puestas por eso.

—¿Y la piedra? ¿Cómo llegó ahí?

Ioannidis se tomó un momento para considerar lo que diría.

—¿Qué saben, exactamente, sobre el origen de la piedra?

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada. Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Es del pueblo de los centauros —comentó Harry, titubeante—, única en el mundo, muy antigua...

—Antigua, sí, por supuesto. Única en el mundo...—Dárdano dejó las palabras en el aire, después de un graznido—. Todos los grupos grandes de centauros piensan que su piedra es única en el mundo, señor Potter.

—¿Entonces hay más?

—Miles —el pájaro dio un salto largo, ayudándose con un aleteo veloz, y se posicionó en el borde de la mesa—, los centauros son conocidos por sus métodos de adivinación y la observación del cielo, ¿cómo cree que lo harían, sino a través del poder de su piedra en el Oráculo? Lo han visto, ¿no? La forma en que consiguen materializar las predicciones más complejas.

Dos asentimientos casi idénticos le respondieron.

—Provienen de un mismo sitio, es probable —reconoció Dárdano, con una sacudida de cabeza—, pero no es única, nada de eso. Cientos más están partidas, dispersas por los continentes, y otras muchas, intactas, en el contenedor del Oráculo, al que sólo los centauros de la comunidad tienen acceso.

—¿Cree que alguien haya puesto ese fragmento allá abajo? —inquirió Draco, en tono cauteloso.

—¿Ponerlo, a propósito, conociendo sus fines? Quién sabe. Si era un mago o bruja ignorante, quizás. Sería demasiado irresponsable colocar un objeto como ese cerca del Calamar Gigante en este momento.

—Si hubiese estado antes —mencionó Harry, despacio, para que la idea no se le escapase cuando creía tenerla—, ¿el Calamar no habría enloquecido antes también?

—Pero ya lo ha hecho una vez, ¿no es así, señor Potter?

Con un estremecimiento, recordó un ojo enorme contra la superficie de cristal, y el golpe del agua cuando los empujó hacia atrás y hacia abajo.

—Pensé que era por la esencia de la piedra en nosotros...

—Eso nos dijeron los centauros —agregó Draco, en voz baja—. Los centauros no mienten...sólo omiten cosas.

—Los centauros no deben saber a dónde están regados los fragmentos más cercanos —aclaró el ave, meneando la cabeza, lo que, a su vez, sacudía el resto de su cuerpo—. Es posible que, con las propiedades mágicas del terreno y el Lago Negro, y con su cualidad de criatura mágica, el Calamar haya soportado la presencia cercana y libre de una piedra, no dos fragmentos a la vez.

—Pero devolvimos la piedra a los centauros —insistió el chico, que parecía haberse olvidado de la riña anterior—, y ninguno de los dos se metió al agua hasta hoy. Estábamos en las gradas, como el resto, cuando los Campeones...

—Otra posibilidad —interrumpió, con una suavidad sorprendente para su tono chillón usual— es que se haya alterado a causa de los Campeones mismos, sin que alguno estuviese marcado por la esencia de la piedra. Ya le había dicho a Dumbledore que era tan mala idea hacer una prueba en el Lago Negro, como pretender hacer una en el Bosque Prohibido, con los centauros al acecho. Es su territorio; nunca invadan el territorio de una criatura mágica.

Dárdano soltó un graznido que sonaba a advertencia y aleteó, aunque no echó a volar, sino que dio algunos cortos saltos más, hacia Harry.

—En este momento, el Calamar está muy susceptible por su época de cría. Quienquiera que haya dejado la piedra allí, antes o ahora, no pensó que seis estudiantes entrarían al lago al mismo tiempo y las sirenas no los detendrían, acercándose lo suficiente para que el Calamar los notase.

Harry tardó un momento en procesar el comienzo de la explicación. Cuando lo hizo, frunció el ceño.

—Profesora, ¿acaba de decir "época de cría"?

Dárdano liberó una risota, mitad humana, mitad graznido.

—Así es, es justo lo que acabo de decir, señor Potter.

Lo consideró unos instantes. Luego pensó que no hacía ningún daño preguntar.

—¿Hay _dos_ Calamares Gigantes en el lago?

Fue Ioannidis quien sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero...—comenzó y se interrumpió a sí mismo, porque no se imaginaba teniendo una discusión sobre reproducción de criaturas acuáticas mágicas. Aquello superaría el límite de extrañeza del día.

—Si vienen a verme después, continuaremos esta conversación donde la dejamos ahora. Son las dos de la mañana —comentó, a manera de explicación, y Dárdano remontó el vuelo, trazando un círculo en el aire, sobre sus cabezas—. La señorita Parkinson está asustada, y el profesor Snape los espera para una discusión menos agradable que la que podrían tener conmigo. Si tienen pensado asistir a sus clases y hacer como que nada ha pasado, les recomiendo que se retiren ahora, y vuelvan después de la hora del almuerzo. Todavía hay algo importante que quiero decirles.

Harry asintió y se puso de pie, despacio. Ahora comprendía por qué se sentía exhausto. En la mañana, culparía a Draco por arrebatarle las horas de sueño.

—Profesora, ¿sobre la piedra...?

—No se preocupe, señor Potter. El día de mañana, en la noche, se las haremos llegar a sus amigos los centauros.

Él se preguntó por qué no lo hacía en esa misma noche. Luego sacudió la cabeza y se deshizo de la idea.

—¿Qué es lo que le dirán a los demás estudiantes cuando los Campeones estén fuera de la enfermería? —preguntó Draco, al levantarse también, como una duda de último momento—. Sólo nosotros sabemos esto, pero todos lo vieron. Incluso los de los otros colegios estaban ahí.

—Se les dirá que fue un evento inesperado durante el transcurso de las pruebas, nada más. Cualquier estudiante de Hogwarts puede decirles que el Calamar Gigante es un residente del lago, y que ha estado aquí por más tiempo del que nosotros hemos estado o estaremos alguna vez.

—¿Así que los heridos no importan? —Harry la observó con horror, y creyó notar que Dárdano tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por no soltar otra risota.

—Nadie está herido de gravedad, señor Potter; los Campeones continúan en la enfermería porque el señor Krum molestó a unas sirenas que estaban de guardianas, y cuando Dumbledore se entreviste con los del _Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, _para aclararles todo, es mejor si parece que los principales afectados están descansando y siendo bien tratados.

—...suena a algo que haría Dumbledore —opinó Draco, con un escueto asentimiento, que fue correspondido por la profesora.

Harry vaciló un momento, pero tuvo que aceptarlo. Cuando caminaron hacia la salida de la oficina, Dárdano los adelantó a través de la rendija, y al llegar al oscuro corredor, ya los estaba esperando para acompañarlos el resto del trayecto. No por primera vez, fue aquello lo que los salvó cuando se toparon con Filch, atraído por el resplandor obvio de los _lumos_ de sus varitas, porque dejaron la capa de invisibilidad en la Torre del Reloj.

—¿...cómo crees que ella haya terminado marcada por una piedra de la luna? —escuchó el susurro de Draco, cuando ingresaron al área que quedaba cerca de las escaleras hacia las mazmorras. Dárdano no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado, aunque no se habría sentido sorprendido de enterarse de que sí lo hizo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no sabía lo que era.

Draco emitió un largo "hm" y se pasó el resto del trayecto intentando que Lep saliese de su capa, porque resultó que era prestada, y no podía devolverla con su conejo mágico dentro de un bolsillo o asomándose en el cuello.

Dárdano se posó en una antorcha y los observó hasta que cruzaron el acceso a la Sala Común.

Apenas tuvo la oportunidad de dar un paso dentro de la sala, cuando la chimenea se encendió de golpe, con llamas tan intensas que casi surtieron algún efecto en la baja temperatura usual de las mazmorras. En cuestión de un parpadeo, trastabillaba hacia atrás, para mantener el equilibrio de dos cuerpos en lugar de uno, porque Pansy se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a acribillarlo con preguntas sobre si se encontraba bien, si el calamar lo lastimó, mientras le palpaba el rostro y los brazos.

Snape estaba sentado en uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea, con un libro que acababa de cerrar en el regazo, y la boca en un permanente rictus de desprecio. Harry se resignó a que no tocaría la cama tan pronto como le habría gustado hacerlo.

—_0—_

Draco permaneció sentado, incluso cuando el resto de los estudiantes recogían sus cosas y se apresuraban a ir hacia la salida. Compartían clase con los Gryffindor, por lo que no había riesgo alguno de que fuesen interceptados por Granger o Weasley en el camino.

Pansy se acercó a su mesa, se rio por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que Harry estaba profundamente dormido, con la cabeza metida entre los brazos y apoyado sobre el escritorio, en que el pergamino arrugado mostraba las consecuencias de la noche de sueño perdida, y se despidió con una caricia en el desordenado cabello, antes de abandonar el aula también. Supuso que tenía prisas porque Zabini estaba bajo el umbral, llamándola. Últimamente pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos.

Cuando los últimos estudiantes abandonaron el aula y escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Snape, desde su escritorio, le dirigió una mirada que combinaba resignación con desagrado, y se abrió paso a la oficina escondida detrás de la pared del fondo. Y quedaron en verdad solos entonces.

Sacó la varita, para hacer levitar los calderos de la mesa de trabajo, ya limpios, hacia el estante donde los guardaban. Metió sus pertenencias al maletín de piel de dragón, e hizo lo mismo con el desastre de ensayo de Harry, acerca de la importancia de reconocer el olor de los ingredientes que usarían en las _Pociones_, que a decir verdad, _no_ valía la pena guardar.

Al terminar, volvió a sentarse y se recostó sobre la mesa de laboratorio despejada, con la mejilla pegada a esta, el rostro girado hacia el otro chico. Parecía tan tranquilo cuando estaba así, que era difícil imaginarse que se trataba de la misma persona que, apenas la noche anterior, insinuó que si no sacaban el fragmento de piedra del lago, el calamar jamás se tranquilizaría.

Apretó los párpados por un instante. El ardor constante e insistente de la Marca, había quedado reducido a un picor leve, distante, que sólo ciertas situaciones o pensamientos convertían en una quemazón peculiar. Draco se preguntaba por qué, pero la respuesta era una que se negaba a considerar más de lo necesario.

Cuando lo hacía, sentía que la garganta se le cerraba y le costaba respirar.

..._nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras..._

Era ridículo encontrarse en ese estado de nerviosismo por siete sencillas palabras. Estúpidas palabras, de hecho.

No pasaría nada. De cualquier modo, a quien más valoraba, _debería_ ser su madre. O Pansy, o Snape, en su defecto.

Era lo que quería creer. Pero mientras extendía el brazo sobre la mesa y rozaba el dorso de una de las manos de Harry, siendo consciente de que sonreía porque tenía la piel cálida y cubierta de los callos propios de un buen jugador de Quidditch, no se sentía como si fuese cierto.

Se sentía, más bien, como si él lo fuese _todo_ en el mundo.

Sin pensarlo, se puso a jugar con sus dedos, moviéndolos, entrelazándolos con los suyos. Harry no se despertaba por lo sutil del contacto y el cansancio acumulado, él encontraba que maravillarse con los cosquilleos que nacían en su estómago, era mejor que dormir.

Nunca lo hubiese admitido en voz alta.

No volvió la cabeza cuando oyó un sonido de arrastre y un ruido ahogado, de desagrado. Sabía de quién se trataba.

—¿No tienen otra clase a la que ir, Draco?

Él soltó un bufido de risa. No se molestó en levantarse para verlo, ni en negarlo.

—Draco —repitió su padrino, con un tono que no estaba lleno de la exasperación que se esperaba momentos atrás.

—Sabes que es la hora del almuerzo —se quejó, en un susurro. No tenía intención de pararse todavía. No quería despertarlo. No quería que se acabase.

La mano de Harry, presionada contra la suya, la daba la misma impresión mágica que tuvo cuando tomó la varita correcta por primera vez, en la tienda de Ollivander. Podría haberse pasado el resto de la tarde en ello. ¿Cómo es que nunca notó que sería así?

—_Draconis_.

Y la burbuja de calma volvía a romperse. El chico flexionó los brazos sobre la mesa, en una vaga imitación de la postura de su compañero, y apoyó la cabeza entre estos, los ojos apenas asomados por encima de la línea de su túnica del uniforme.

—¿Qué?

Snape estaba de espaldas, buscando en uno de los armarios de ingredientes cerrados con candado, a los que sólo les daba acceso a sus estudiantes de _Pociones Avanzadas_. Un día, en un futuro no tan lejano, haría lo mismo con él, lo sabía.

El profesor se tomó su tiempo para recoger lo que necesitaba, lo acomodó en un caldero, igual que hacían los niños cuando compraban útiles en el Callejón Diagón. Una comparación divertida, si su expresión no hubiese sido tan lamentable cuando se giró hacia él.

Draco sabía que no hubiese mostrado esa expresión, si Harry hubiese tenido los ojos abiertos, si alguien más hubiese podido verlo, quien fuese.

—¿Qué pasa? —por reflejo, soltó la mano del otro chico, y se enderezó en el asiento.

El mago le dedicó una mirada larga. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Ve a ser tan Hufflepuff fuera de mi laboratorio, Draco. Y ya que estás en eso, evita que me dé ese ensayo mal redactado que tiene ahí, sí, ya lo vi, no creas que se me escapó.

Él intentó sonreírle en respuesta, pero la impresión que acababa de tener, se lo impidió.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, en un tono más bajo, confidente. Ya que el hombre no contestó, añadió, con sorna:—. ¿Un knut por tus pensamientos, Sev?

—Mis pensamientos —replicó el mago, señalándolo de una forma que hubiese pasado por amenazadora, si lo hubiese hecho con la varita, y no un libro desgastado en cuero negro— valen muchos galeones.

Draco sí le sonrió entonces, asintiendo.

—Sácalo de aquí —hizo un aspaviento con el libro, que pretendía ser su manera de correrlos del laboratorio—; si duerme así otra hora, va a babear mi mesa, y lamentaré no haberlo castigado en el preciso momento en que me di cuenta de que se había dormido y tu vuelapluma copiaba por él.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —canturreó, poniéndose de pie para tomar su maletín, y se inclinó sobre uno de los hombros de Harry.

Requirió de un esfuerzo mayor de lo que esperaba hacerlo. El corazón se le saltó un latido, y luego reemprendió el ritmo, acelerándose segundo a segundo. Estaba a unos centímetros de su mejilla, la línea de su mandíbula, cada vez más firme, oía su respiración profunda y lenta, llegó a percibir el aroma de su propio acondicionador, como si no hubiese sospechado antes que era él quien se lo estaba gastando.

Descubrió que no podía encontrar una pizca de enojo con la que reclamarle, sin embargo.

—Pst, Harry, psst.

Sin respuesta. Draco no estaba sorprendido de tener que sujetarle el hombro y zarandearlo, sin fuerza, para conseguir alguna reacción de su parte.

—Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, hey...

—¡Estoy despierto! —de pronto, Harry se sentaba, erguido, con los párpados medio cerrados y parpadeando, en una batalla absurda por enfocar algo ahora que no llevaba los lentes. Soltó un gran bostezo, que no se molestó en cubrir, y apoyó los codos en la mesa, al tallarse los ojos sin cuidado—. ¿Qué pasó, qué pasó?

—Límpiese la mejilla y lárguese, señor Potter —le siseó el profesor, entre dientes, al reemprender el camino hacia la oficina al fondo, que cerró la entrada secreta detrás de él. Harry, con el ceño fruncido por la confusión, se frotó la cara con la manga de la túnica.

Cuando notó que empezaba a ser consciente de su entorno, le ofreció los lentes, que le había quitado cuarenta minutos atrás, cuando se durmió durante la redacción de una tarea.

—¿Ya estás despierto?

—No sé —Harry volvió a bostezar y emitió una risa ahogada, mientras se colocaba los lentes y parpadeaba para re-enfocar—, creo que no —declaró después, con una sonrisa floja—. Estaba soñando.

—¿Conmigo, de nuevo? —canturreó Draco, sin mirarlo directamente.

—Ajá. Pansy también estaba, y Ron...—tuvo una breve pausa, en la que debió esforzarse por recordar lo que vio dormido—. Pansy era una centauro con un arco y decía que las estrellas me hablaban de mi muerte, Ron se convertía en tejón...

—¿Yo era una serpiente?

—Eras un conejo —otra pausa, en la que se quedó en blanco por unos segundos. Luego se pasó una mano por el cabello—, creo que luego te convertías en Dementor, no sé por qué. Estabas armando un escándalo en el colegio, pero no me hacías nada a mí. Ron intentaba morderte con sus dientes de tejón, y no tenías pies...era divertido —volvió a mostrar una sonrisa perezosa.

Hizo ademán de recoger sus pertenencias, sólo para detenerse al mover los brazos, cuando se dio cuenta de que no quedaba nada sobre la mesa. Pareció que iba a preguntar al girarse hacia él, por lo que también le tendió su maletín, ya cerrado. Harry lo abrió para comprobar que estaba todo, asintió y agradeció con un murmullo, tambaleándose al ponerse de pie y empujar el banquillo por debajo de la mesa del laboratorio.

—Yo no diría que era 'divertido' —mencionó, extrañado. Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros y restregarse la cara, quejándose por lo bajo sobre lo cruel que era que no lo dejase tener una noche tranquila.

—Llevabas una túnica horrible y vieja, y le hacías "uuuh" a todos, y se desmayaban. Era divertido —asintió un par de veces, siguiéndolo hacia la salida. Por ser los últimos que dejaban el laboratorio, Draco cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

Caminaron hacia el Gran Comedor sin toparse con nadie. Incluso aquellos que se encontraban en el lado opuesto del castillo llegaron antes que ellos a las mesas, y con Harry hablando sobre tejones, Dementores, y preguntándole si había visto en la colonia del bosque a un centauro hembra, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que los pasillos estaban desiertos. Un leve murmullo era la única señal de presencia en las proximidades, mismo que se acrecentó conforme iban al comedor, hasta que se toparon con el grupo de estudiantes que se amontonaba en torno a un conjunto más pequeño.

Alcanzó a divisar a Krum entre ellos, a causa de la diferencia de estatura que tenía con el resto, pidiendo para que se calmasen y hablasen uno a la vez. Cerca de ellos, estaban Diggory y Chang.

—Oficialmente, están fuera de la enfermería —susurró a Harry, dándole un codazo sin fuerza para que mirase en aquella dirección. El chico resopló.

—Veamos qué dice Dumbledore ahora.

—Ioannidis ya nos lo dijo, "un evento inesperado" y bla, bla, bla...

Harry se olvidó del asunto del Lago Negro en cuanto se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin, y se dedicó a zamparse los platos que le ponían por delante, como si no supiese que contaban con la tarde libre ese día y no tenía que almorzar con prisas para regresar a los salones. Draco, en cambio, buscó a Lep con la mirada, hasta descubrir que no se encontraba por ningún lado, y apenas probó bocado.

Tenía un sabor amargo en la boca, sentía que el ácido le subiría por la garganta en cualquier momento. Prefirió beberse el jugo de calabaza de a sorbos pequeños y atender a la plática de las Greengrass, que se acercaron a preguntarles sobre _Pociones_ y el próximo juego de Quidditch.

No le prestaba atención al parloteo de Daphne, y ella, probablemente, lo sabía bien; estaba más preocupada por lograr que Harry _sí_ despegase la mirada de la tarta de melaza y la escuchase, por lo que no disimuló al volver el rostro en la dirección en que sentía una mirada fija. En la mesa del estrado, reservada para el personal, localizó a la profesora Ioannidis, sentada frente a un plato ya vacío, y a Dárdano, que estaba posado en el borde de una copa casi tan grande como un antiguo cáliz, inclinándose para beber sorbos con el pico. Por el velo de la bruja, era difícil saber si era ella quien lo veía o no.

Como si se hubiese percatado, de algún modo, de que los observaba a su vez, el Augurey giró y graznó, aleteando, sin echar a volar. Después se dedicó a seguir bebiendo lo que fuese que hubiese dentro de la copa.

Draco tiró del brazo de su compañero, que brincó y volvió el rostro hacia él. De inmediato, Daphne calló, aunque los observaba con más desenfado y resignación que enojo, desde el lado opuesto de la mesa.

—Deberíamos ir con Ioannidis antes de que se haga más tarde. La práctica —le recordó. Montague, por alguna razón todavía incomprensible, decidió tomar la tarde que tenía libre la mayor parte del equipo, para una práctica innecesaria de tácticas que usarían en el juego contra Gryffindor. Si lo aceptaban y asistían todos, era sólo porque se trataba de los leones; nunca estaba de más prevenir y asegurar la victoria.

Harry asintió de forma cómica, varias veces, con la cucharilla del postre todavía dentro de la boca y moviéndose con cada sacudida. Él rodó los ojos, y antes de dejar que Daphne reanudase su parloteo incesante, capturó su atención con un gesto.

—¿A dónde está Pans?

La chica intercambió una mirada con su hermana menor, que estaba callada desde que los saludó y se sentó junto a ella. Luego, despacio, esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y encantadora, que habría encandilado a cualquiera, excepto a él. Y a Harry, aparentemente, porque se comió lo que le quedaba del postre con prisas, para marcharse de inmediato, y no la miró.

—¿A dónde van las parejas que quieren privacidad? —contestó con otra pregunta, un falso acertijo del que los estudiantes, después de cierta edad, conocían bien la respuesta.

Draco arrugó la nariz y decidió que podían esperar. Lo que fuese que estuviesen haciendo, no necesitaba quedar grabado dentro de su cabeza.

—_0—_

—...bueno, no sabía que el Calamar Gigante fuese hembra.

Él lo consideró un momento, luego se encogió de hombros. Harry tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿Creen que lo sea?

—¿Realmente importa _cómo_ tiene a sus crías? —le replicó Draco, con la nariz arrugada. Él soltó un bufido de risa.

—Lo increíble es que Hagrid no haya sido el primero en enterarse y venir corriendo —opinó Pansy, ganándose un asentimiento de su amigo. Draco, que no conocía lo suficiente al guardabosque y no pensaba hacerlo tampoco, hizo un gesto vago.

Esperaron alrededor de una hora luego de que el almuerzo llegó a su fin y los estudiantes se dispersaron por el terreno del colegio, o regresaron a sus aulas, si es que tenían una materia más para ese día, que era el caso de los de primer y segundo año. Mientras deambulaban por los pasillos, Draco le informó que era mejor que se deshiciera del pergamino con la tarea de _Pociones_ y comenzara de cero, si no quería que Snape le lanzase una maldición picosa por dejarle esa 'deformidad' en el escritorio, y en el camino, se encontraron con Zabini, que les dijo que su amiga había ido hacia la Sala Común.

Fueron a buscarla, antes de ir con Ioannidis. Lep, al que encontró acurrucado con ella, en uno de los mullidos sillones frente a la chimenea que no hacía gran cosa desde que Hellen Rosier y Lucian Bole no estaban para hechizarla, no quiso seguirlos cuando se enteró, de alguna manera, del destino que tenían.

De camino a la oficina de la profesora, entre los dos, le dieron a Pansy una explicación abreviada y que hacía parecer que la situación era sencilla. Ella escuchó en silencio, calmada, sin dar el menor signo de estar sorprendida. Sólo cuando terminaron, murmuró sobre lo irresponsables que eran y los detuvo para una regañina en medio de uno de los corredores, que les ganó miradas burlonas de los estudiantes que iban de paso, al menos, hasta que la chica la agarraba contra estos también; entonces era mejor salirse de su campo de acción.

Cuando debió considerar que era suficiente de reprimendas, se enganchó a un brazo de cada uno, y continuó, entre ambos, haciéndoles preguntas sobre el Calamar Gigante y cómo se veía el sitio bajo el lago. Pronto lo podría ver por sí misma, por supuesto. En el momento en que la puerta de la oficina de Ioannidis se abrió, los tres continuaban en una línea, y Pansy dio las buenas tardes a la profesora con una sonrisa dulce, que daba la impresión de que tenía el mismo derecho que ellos a estar presente en ese instante.

Creyó notar que la bruja se fijaba un momento en la muchacha, Dárdano graznó, luego el escrutinio había pasado y debió llegar a la conclusión de que Pansy era de fiar, porque les hizo una seña para que la siguiesen y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella cuando salió. Tres adolescentes caminaron detrás de la profesora, de la que no se veía ni un centímetro de piel expuesto entre capa tras capa de tela, y el Augurey que voló con ese cántico extraño y triste que tenía, que rara vez emitía, ya que hablaba en lugar de la mujer.

Quizás se llevaron otra ronda de miradas curiosas por la manera en que atravesaron los pasillos, no podía estar seguro. Escuchaba a sus amigos conversar, aunque no se incluía con ninguna respuesta, y mantenía la mirada al frente, a la salida que usarían para dirigirse a la extensión de césped que separaba el castillo del Lago Negro. Tomaron una ruta directa, ¿por qué no? Iban con una profesora, no necesitaban más permiso que ese.

La barrera inservible que rodeó al lago dos días atrás, ya no estaba en funcionamiento. La cruzaron sin ningún impedimento, apenas una oleada de magia les hizo cosquillear la piel cuando alcanzaron el perímetro marcado como peligroso, alrededor de la masa de agua.

—Profesora —llamó Pansy, con suavidad, al notar que la mujer se detenía junto a la orilla de separación entre agua y tierra—, ¿a dónde vamos?

Ioannidis alzó una mano en respuesta. Dárdano graznó y se aventuró por encima de la superficie oscura del agua, con un vuelo preciso, a pesar de que no llegó a ningún lado y estuvo de vuelta de inmediato.

—Vamos adentro, vamos adentro —no dejó de graznar y aletear al volver al hombro de la profesora, que unió las palmas, con un ruido imperceptible por el choque de los guantes, y luego extendió los brazos a los lados, despacio.

El lago se separó para dar lugar a un túnel líquido, con una superficie sólida por la que avanzar. Ioannidis continuó moviéndose, como si no hubiese dificultad alguna en conservar un sendero mágico en el agua.

—Ella tendría que estar haciendo algo mucho más genial que darnos clases de _Defensa_ —oyó susurrar a Pansy, que observaba el nuevo camino con ojos maravillados. Los soltó para adentrarse primero, lento, un pie frente al otro para tantear el suelo y comprobar, como ya se imaginaban, que el agua no se les vendría encima al menor movimiento.

En cuestión de unos instantes, caminaba a poca distancia de la profesora, haciéndole preguntas en voz baja, que no podían entender desde ahí.

—Vamos, vamos —Dárdano, que volaba en círculos sobre sus cabezas, los apremió, posándose en el hombro de Harry con un graznido. Este último lo observó con cautela, y comenzó a caminar también. Draco los siguió.

Detrás de él, el sendero en medio del agua se cerraba, sin prisas y sin mojarlo. Tuvo que reconocer que era un buen trabajo, sobre todo si consideraba que la mujer ni siquiera se giraba para saber si ya podía volver a unir las paredes de agua.

Cuando alcanzaron la zona más profunda del lago, en vez de encontrarse con que la división del camino nuevo se alargaba, se movieron más y más abajo, atrapados en una burbuja que los mantenía secos y con aire. Podría jurar que escuchó a Pansy preguntar a la profesora cómo lo hacía.

Desde el hombro de Harry, Dárdano giraba la cabeza y le daba vistazos cada pocos pasos. Él le frunció el ceño, cuestionando en silencio qué pasaba, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

La comunidad de sirenas, disimulada por la enorme cantidad de algas, quedó atrás pronto, y la estructura inversa de la cueva mágica, no tardó en revelarse frente a ellos. Estaba más oscura, apenas distinguible en las penumbras propias del lago. Supuso que era de esperarse, porque se llevaron la piedra que hacía de única fuente de luz, a donde no llegaba ningún resplandor del sol a lo largo del día.

Ioannidis se deslizó por una de las grietas, indicándoles que hiciesen lo mismo. Pansy, la más cercana a ella, no dejaba de girar sobre su eje para observar el lugar desde los distintos ángulos en que podía hacerlo. Harry estaba atrapado en una plática en susurros con el ave, que se removía sobre su hombro, aleteando y ladeando la cabeza.

El Calamar Gigante estaba en uno de los agujeros, una cueva aledaña, más pequeña, y era una figura oscura, encogida en sí misma, que infundía más lástima que temor. Las cadenas eran más gruesas que el día anterior y se cerraban sobre el cuerpo completo, en lugar de permitirle cierta libertad de movimiento. Estaba atado contra la pared, básicamente, y sólo las puntas de los tentáculos se agitaron, despacio, cuando los notó llegar.

—¿Quién lo encadenó? —preguntó Pansy, deteniéndose para detallarlo mejor, pero sin hacer ademán de acercarse más que eso.

—Dumbledore —Draco miró, de reojo, a la profesora, para comprobar si la certeza que tenía desde que vio las cadenas por primera vez, desde que percibió la esencia familiar en la magia que las sostenía, era verdadera. Ioannidis lo aceptó con un asentimiento escueto.

—¿Por lo que hizo con los Campeones?

—Sí, _también_ por eso —contestó Dárdano, reemprendiendo el vuelo para adelantarse y regresar al hombro de su legítima dueña—, pero, más que nada, para evitar los _sacase_ todavía.

—¿Sacar a quién?

—...por suerte —siguió el ave, con la cabeza ladeada, como si no se hubiese percatado de la intervención—, tuvimos una interesante conversación con él hoy, a eso de las cuatro de la mañana. Y conseguimos permiso para hacer esto.

Con un giro de muñeca, Ioannidis deslizó una varita fuera de la manga de su basta túnica, y al tenerla entre los dedos, realizó una complicada y extensa floritura, que lucía como si formase una inscripción de otro idioma en el aire de la cápsula. Poco a poco, las cadenas, desde la parte más baja hasta el centro del cuerpo oval y largo, comenzaron a desvanecerse.

El Calamar agitó los tentáculos, vacilante al principio, y cuando debió caer en cuenta de que nadie pretendía volver a atraparlo si se movía, lo hizo por completo. Las extremidades cubiertas de piel lisa y ventosas cubrían con facilidad más de uno de los agujeros, llenando los corredores contiguos que separaban una cueva de la otra. Sacó la cabeza por uno de estos, metiéndose a la sala central, donde estaban ellos, y el resto del cuerpo le siguió enseguida. Era un espectáculo fascinante observar el cómo replegaba los tentáculos para caber y conseguir movilidad.

Los ojos amarillos recorrieron la cueva, y terminaron por fijarse en el reducido grupo de tres estudiantes y una profesora. Cuando pareció que barrería con ellos, se agachó, encogiéndose en sí con los tentáculos contra el cuerpo, y emitió un sonido extraño, que produjo ondas en el agua.

Ioannidis se dio la vuelta, despacio. La varita ya estaba guardada, de nuevo, y tenía las manos unidas por delante de la túnica. Dárdano aleteó para llamar la atención de los tres.

—Si no confían lo suficiente en la señorita Parkinson, recomiendo que se retire en este momento.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas confundidas.

—Sí confiamos —aseguró él, sacándole una sonrisa ligera a su amiga. La profesora asintió.

—Lo que les vamos a mostrar debe mantenerse como un secreto entre nosotros, ¿comprenden esto? —fue el turno de los adolescentes de asentir. Aun así, aguardó un momento, como si esperase un cambio de opinión a última instancia, y cuando no ocurrió, la mujer avanzó, alargando la burbuja de aire entre ellos y su persona, hasta que esta se separó en dos cuando la distancia creció demasiado.

Ioannidis ascendió por la escalinata en el centro de la cueva y pisó la plataforma redonda en lo más alto. El Calamar la observaba. Cuando volvió a dar un pisotón, que no produjo sonido alguno, la criatura estiró los tentáculos hacia ella, y las puntas presionaron la superficie plana de piedra. La plataforma bajó de golpe, la profesora se perdió en el agujero que se formó a sus pies.

Los tres se miraron, y vacilante, Harry fue el primero en acercarse. Lo siguieron. Se inclinó sobre el hueco que quedó en el piso, les indicó que las escaleras continuaban abajo, hacia otro sitio, y volvieron a observarse.

—Bueno, ella ya bajó, ¿no? —Pansy vio a uno y al otro, de forma alternativa, después se encogió de hombros y saltó por el agujero, sosteniéndose la falda para que no se alzase. Cayó sin hacer ruido en las escaleras y empezó a bajar, ante la mirada atenta de ambos chicos, que se demoraron un poco en ir tras ella.

Por reflejo y sin un acuerdo común, tres varitas con _lumos_ se elevaron casi al mismo tiempo. Ellos se rieron por lo bajo durante el descenso, sólo iluminados por sus hechizos.

—...el Calamar Gigante hace algo como esto una vez cada cierto tiempo, entre sesenta y cincuenta años —la voz chillona de Dárdano se escuchaba con fuerza, desde alguna parte al final de las escaleras—; el director de turno tiene que mantenerlo tranquilo, o tranquila, como sea, y esperar al final del curso para recogerlos y enviarlos con el _Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas._

Draco no supo a qué se refería hasta que encontraron la cueva, más pequeña, que se abría paso debajo de la estructura mayor. La burbuja de aire se disolvió al no ser necesaria, y él miró el hueco que daba hacia el lago, donde el agua parecía levitar en el límite con la cueva: se preguntó quién habría utilizado magia para separarlos.

La roca era amarillenta bajo la luz del fragmento de piedra de la luna que Ioannidis sostenía en una mano, y no había más que unas formaciones por aquí y por allá. En un costado de la cueva, se alzaba una pared de agua, también separada del resto, donde cuerpos lisos y tan largos como uno de sus brazos, nadaban, plegando y extendiendo los tentáculos contra ellos.

—Son mini-calamares —Pansy se aproximó a la pared de agua, con un sonido similar a un "aw" que se cortó cuando una de las crías, alarmada por su movimiento, extendió los tentáculos por completo y expulsó una tinta que oscureció el agua e hizo que lo perdiese de vista unos instantes.

—Bueno, no son "mini" —comentó Draco, que dio un salto cuando volvió a observarlos y notó que se acercaban. Decidió dar un paso hacia atrás, por precaución. Su amiga no lo hizo.

—¿Esto es- es como- —Harry gesticulaba, buscando las palabras para expresarse, con los ojos fijos en las criaturas que optaron por observarlos con cautela desde la masa de agua— su nido, o algo así?

—Algo así —replicó Dárdano, con un ligero graznido—, los esconde aquí cuando todavía están en el huevo, nacen, no comen nada ni pueden salir por un tiempo. La cueva está llena de agua, pero se empieza a vaciar, dejándoles el espacio que necesitan para nadar, y una zona de aire para el director que venga a buscarlos.

—¿Qué hacen con ellos? —inquirió Pansy, en un susurro. Se notaba que quería poner las manos sobre la pared de agua, pero ya fuera porque temía atravesarla, o la reacción de las crías, no lo hacía— ¿a dónde los llevan?

—Normalmente, a reservas de criaturas mágicas, lagos, áreas limitadas del mar, a donde no haya peligro de que encuentren a los muggle, ni estos a ellos. Supongo que algunos magos locos los criarán. Todo es posible.

—Así que se alteró porque los Campeones se acercaron demasiado a las crías escondidas —siguió ella, despacio—, porque, de moverlas ahora, podrían morirse, ¿no? Digo, si no están listos para salir...

—Sí, habrían muerto. Todavía lo harían, si los intentas sacar. No te acerques tanto, o el Calamar va a pensar que los vas a tocar.

Fue el momento en que Pansy sí dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Si el profesor Dumbledore sabía de esto, ¿por qué dejó que la Segunda Prueba fuese en el lago?

—Esa es una de las muchas, muchas, preguntas que siempre me haré sobre por qué Albus hace lo que hace, y no creo que alguien tenga una respuesta.

—Fue irresponsable y estúpido —mencionó Draco, con el ceño fruncido.

—Tal vez pensó que podía mantener todo bajo control —opinó Harry, que continuaba junto a él.

—Eso no lo haría un estúpido, sólo ligeramente egocéntrico —Pansy meneó la cabeza—; no tendría que haber dejado que hicieran una prueba en el agua.

—Nadie salió tan herido por el Calamar, al menos. Sólo por las sirenas guardianas.

—Sí, bueno, eso...

Draco dejó de prestar atención a la plática cuando se percató de que el resplandor del fragmento de la piedra se opacaba por unos instantes. Vio por encima del hombro.

Ioannidis estaba sentada sobre una de las enormes rocas, con los tobillos cruzados. El Augurey, en el suelo, sostenía la piedra con el pico.

Y luego, de pronto, ya no era un pájaro.

Tanteó el aire, hasta dar con el brazo de Harry, y tiró. Cuando notó su perturbación, miró en la misma dirección que él, y después lo hizo Pansy, olvidándose del tema que discutían.

La persona que apareció en donde estuvo parado el pájaro, era un hombre de aspecto enfermizo, con el cabello negro y desordenado, y una forma de ladear la cabeza que sólo podía compararse a la del propio Augurey. Cuando carraspeó y volvió la mirada hacia ellos, Draco se percató de que no parecía superar los veinte años, y al sonreír, tenía un aura de triste inocencia.

—No eres un animago —murmuró, vacilante, y se lamentó de que casi sonase a pregunta. Estaba seguro de que, tras cuatro años de verlo en clases, lo _habrían_ notado.

El hombre negó, despacio. Tenía el fragmento de piedra en una mano, el brillo quedaba atrapado entre los dedos.

—Y no puedes ser un Maledictus —continuó. Otra negativa—. ¿Eres Dárdano?

Él les sonrió.

—He oído que cuentas historias —su voz era áspera. Se llevó una mano al cuello, como si acabase de notarlo, y tanteó un collar negro que tenía alrededor, desprendiendo oleadas débiles de magia—, ¿te sabes la de Circe?

Draco arqueó las cejas.

—¿Circe? ¿La de...? —parpadeó, extrañado. No estaba seguro de cómo debía reaccionar. Junto a él, Harry tenía una expresión pensativa y confundida, Pansy lucía curiosa— ¿La de la Odisea? ¿La bruja? ¿Esa Circe?

—La de la Eneida me gusta.

Estuvo tentado a decir que no, pero casi podía oír la voz de su madre, cuando era un niño pequeño, leyendo a _Virgilio_ en latín. Frunció el ceño e hizo memoria.

—A- _allí rugen leones, que furiosos / en la noche reluchan en cadena / allí erizados jabalíes, y osos / en jaula que sus ímpetus enfrena / se embravecen: aullidos dolorosos / horribles lobos dan; el bosque suena / Ay, hombres fueron ya, monstruos ahora / con hierbas los mudó la…_—vaciló— encantadora_…_

—Eneida, libro VII, ¿cierto? —él asintió, titubeante, a la pregunta de Pansy—. A padre le gustaba ese. Sobre la bruja del amor maligno, ¿no? Mató a su marido y fue desterrada, convertía en animales a quienes la ofendían. Se enamoró de un hombre que le dio tres hijos y se marchó, y...murió le…jos…

A medida que hablaba, descendía la voz, como si acabase de caer en cuenta de _algo_ más relevante y no quisiera que la idea se le escapase. El Dárdano humano jugueteaba con el fragmento de piedra entre los dedos; sin embargo, no tenía la mancha plateada de una Marca, a pesar de no llevar guantes.

—Circe- sí, no era una bruja muy buena —bajó la mirada sólo un instante. Continuaba sentado en el suelo—, pero tampoco era mala. O yo no estaría aquí.

Pansy y él intercambiaron miradas rápidamente.

—¿Qué significa esto? —susurró ella, cautelosa.

—Nosotros entramos a Hogwarts hace años para llegar a este momento —informó, poniéndose de pie, despacio. Vestía una capa negra, emplumada, y parecía que le costaba estar sobre las piernas, porque la profesora Ioannidis se apresuró a sujetarlo cuando se tambaleó. Él se mostró avergonzado—, y queríamos pedirles un favor.

Cuando el silencio se prolongó entre ellos, fue Harry quien se les adelantó, con una suavidad impropia de él.

—¿Qué favor?

Dárdano pareció agradecerlo.

—Esto —elevó el fragmento de piedra, para que lo viesen— es lo único que me regresa a mi forma humana, temporalmente. Han encontrado dos, y sabemos que, en este colegio, hay dos personas que guardan otras. Hay varias piedras, en realidad, que serán halladas por alguien aquí, lo sabemos, lo hemos visto —al decirlo, sonaba igual que los centauros cuando hablaban de las estrellas y el futuro, y Draco no pudo evitar fruncir más el ceño—; y nosotros necesitamos sólo una.

—¿Por qué no usar esa que tienes ahora?

Él dejó caer los hombros e hizo girar el fragmento que tenía sobre la palma. Negó.

—No puede ser cualquiera, necesito la misma piedra que me hizo esto. He tocado miles, sé cuándo no son la que busco —apretó la piedra entre los dedos, con fuerza—, y esta no lo es. Tenemos buenas razones para pensar que una de las otras sí, y si no son, nos tocará buscar otro lugar donde podamos encontrarlas.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con nosotros? —cuestionó Draco, cuando se hizo una idea de por dónde iba aquella conversación.

—Las piedras no aparecen de la nada. Personas específicas, en situaciones específicas, las encuentran, por motivos precisos.

Debió suponerlo. Soltó una pesada exhalación.

—Y quieres que las encontremos por ti.

—No por mí —él lució culpable al mirar de reojo a la bruja—. Pero, si es posible, quisiera que me dejaran verlas, en caso de que las encuentren ustedes.

—Claro.

Draco y Pansy giraron la cabeza a la vez. Junto a ellos, Harry se encogió un poco bajo la repentina atención.

—Digo —balbuceó, pasándose una mano por el cabello—, si las encontramos igual, ¿por qué no dejar que las toque? Con suerte, alguna será la que busca y...

—No sabemos cómo se hizo eso —interrumpió Draco, que acababa de caer en cuenta de algo. Alternó la mirada entre su compañero y el hombre-pájaro. Sintió que la ligera picazón y la ansiedad incomprensible estaban de regreso.

_...nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras..._

—La piedra no convierte a nadie en pájaro —siguió, firme, a pesar de que no estaba tan seguro—, y la bruja de la que habla la Eneida tendría que llevar más de un milenio muerta. Vivimos mucho, pero no tanto.

—Cuando no sabes lo que haces —respondió Dárdano, con inusual calma—, puedes conseguir resultados que no deberías obtener. No precisamente de los buenos. Lo único que quiero pedirles es que, si pueden, me dejen acercarme a las piedras que encuentren, es todo.

Al final de la última frase, un sonido más agudo se combinó con su voz. Él soltó una exhalación y apretó los párpados un instante.

Dárdano se arrodilló en el suelo, y le ofreció la piedra a la bruja. Ioannidis la tomó. Le temblaba la mano. Él se la sujetó, y desde la distancia que los separaba, pudo distinguir que le besaba los nudillos, poco antes de que su silueta empequeñeciera y se llenara de plumas, dejando al Augurey en su lugar.

Draco los observó, con un nudo que le cerraba la garganta y hacía que fuese difícil tragar.

_...nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras..._

Mientras veía a la profesora inclinarse para tenderle el dorso al pájaro, que se posó sobre este, se le ocurrió que, quizás, la pista a la que los centauros se referían nunca estuvo dirigida a ellos.

—Sí —musitó, aturdido—, supongo que- bueno, si encontramos otra, podríamos- sí, claro.

Cuando la bruja lo aceptó con un asentimiento, podría jurar que reconoció la expresión sombría debajo del velo oscuro. Reaccionó, con un brinco, al toque de Harry en el brazo, a quien miró enseguida.

—Hay que ver qué dicen los centauros de esto, ¿no?

Él vaciló un momento, viendo hacia la profesora Ioannidis, luego al pájaro, y por último, a Pansy. Luego asintió.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

* * *

**¿Les he dicho que amo a la profesora? Porque la amo uwu**

**Me hace gracia porque alguien preguntó si pasaría algo o sólo tontearían por el resto del año escolar. Y pues…ocurrió ¿?¿?**

**No tengo mucho tiempo, así que dejaré esto súper cortito, y terminaré con mi:**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	49. 45 L4

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 4. **_**Harry Potter y el secreto del Lago Negro.**_

* * *

**Capítulo cuarenta y cinco: **_De cuando Draco tiene un nuevo capricho _

—...vamos a llegar tarde —Harry se inclinó sobre su hombro, al punto de que sólo unos milímetros impedían que tuviese la barbilla apoyada en este. No percibió la tensión que se apoderó del cuerpo del chico, que contuvo la respiración un instante, y aunque sus ojos continuaron vagando por la página del desgastado libro durante unos segundos, no leyó nada—. ¿No es más sencillo _preguntarles_ sobre eso y ya? Llevas revisando esas cosas desde hace semanas y todavía no tienes nada.

—Pero lo tendré —Draco cerró el libro con un ruido sordo y le mostró la cubierta. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo, incluso con los lentes puestos, para comprender la imprenta cursiva, corroída por los años, que estaba sobre la tapa dura que hace tiempo debió de perder todo rastro de color—, simplemente no estoy buscando en los libros correctos. O en la biblioteca adecuada.

Con el entrecejo apenas arrugado, dio un vistazo alrededor, mientras sus pertenencias levitaban, por el encantamiento que hizo por debajo de la mesa, de vuelta al maletín de piel de dragón. Lep incluido. Desde que se instalaron por la mañana en la mesa del fondo, apartados de cualquier grupo de estudiantes, parecía buscar algo.

Cuando Harry le preguntó, él le contestó, con calma, que se sentía observado. Aún no sabían por quién, de dónde, o si no sería más que uno de los vagos presentimientos con los que a veces tenía que lidiar, sin motivo alguno. Desde que entregaron el segundo fragmento de piedra a los centauros, parecía tener más de esos, aunque no lo reconocía.

—Será la misma historia en todos los libros que busques, Draco —aclaró, con cierta diversión, y retuvo entre las manos al conejo, cuando pasó flotando frente a su cara, sin dejar de agitar las orejas y patas en un vano intento por deshacerse del efecto que el hechizo tenía sobre él. Lo frenó, lo rodeó con un brazo, y sintió el débil tacto de una oleada familiar de magia, cuando Lep cambió el pelaje al oscuro y desordenado con que lo imitaba—, y lo puedes seguir leyendo en la tarde. Pero nadie te va a decir cómo terminó el Torneo, si no vienes ahora.

Los Slytherin tuvieron una ronda de apuestas la noche anterior. A los de cuarto año, reunidos en un círculo de muebles junto a la chimenea de las mazmorras, los dirigían Blaise Zabini, cediendo la palabra, y Daphne Greengrass, con un pergamino y una vuelapluma de tinta sólo visible para las personas que ella quisiera; un truco ingenioso, para evitar que los Prefectos viesen las apuestas. La lista incluía a casi toda la sección.

Tenían una especie de acuerdo común, implícito, de que no apoyarían a Diggory por ser un Hufflepuff. Al mismo tiempo, eran conscientes de que Krum, recientemente herido como estaba y dada la manera en que bajó la calidad de sus prácticas privadas de Quidditch, no tenía grandes probabilidades de conseguir la victoria en el laberinto que los organizadores montaron a las afueras del castillo, y que vieron cuando se acercaron, acompañados de Snape, después de una enorme insistencia conjunta a su Jefe de Casa.

La mejor opción era Delacour, o lo habría sido, en una circunstancia normal, si no fuese porque no tenía el aprecio de los Slytherin. Para empezar, optó por guiar a su colegio con los Ravenclaw. Se negó a ir al baile con un Sly de último año, por el que muchas de las chicas de la misma Casa suspiraban, y en general, su actitud no les agradaba.

—_Si va a haber alguien que sea presumido, tenemos que ser nosotros. No hay que aguantar a otra presumida_ —había dicho Draco, en medio de la 'reunión', lo que se ganó un número considerable de asentimientos entre los demás.

Harry supuso que sólo se trataba de una cuestión de ego, que no dejaban que se mezclase con el orgullo como estudiantes de Hogwarts. A pesar de que sólo Daphne llevaba la cuenta exacta de cómo iban las apuestas, él estaba seguro de que sus compañeros, en secreto, cruzaban los dedos porque Diggory le diese una paliza a los Campeones de los otros colegios.

Pero reconocerlo frente a los demás y unirse a la causa común de apoyo a Cedric era, a grandes rasgos, impensable para los otros. Draco se limitaba a observarlos con diversión mal disimulada, intentando conservar sus expresiones duras y frías, incluso cuando el ambiente era caldeado por las expectativas.

—Estoy seguro de que no hay otra Circe que sea una bruja conocida —le seguía diciendo él, a la vez que observaba con desinterés el encantamiento levitatorio, hasta que tuvo sus cosas en orden y pudo recoger el maletín y ponerse de pie. Harry le tendió al conejo, que Draco envolvió entre los brazos. Lep olisqueó y volvió a cambiar de pelaje, para lucir como su dueño—, pero puedo jurar que hay una historia que encajaría bien con la de ellos.

—¿Cuál se supone que es 'su' historia? —curioseó Harry, cuando emprendieron el camino, hombro con hombro, hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

—Una bruja, probablemente joven, comete un error de experimentación mágica con un elemento que no entiende. Su compañero, familiar, amante, lo que sea que Dárdano signifique para ella, sufre las consecuencias —no dejaba de pasarse al conejo de un brazo al otro, para gesticular con las manos. Él soltó un bufido de risa.

—Te lo estás inventando, ellos nunca nos dijeron eso.

—Ellos no nos dijeron nada, en realidad. Pero es obvio que algo tuvo que ocurrir para que terminara así, Potter, sólo tienes que ver más allá.

Harry arqueó las cejas.

—¿Más allá de qué?

Él pareció considerarlo un momento. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Si no lo sabes, no te lo puedo explicar.

—¿Y por qué no? —lo retó, ganándose un bufido.

—Bueno, porque no entenderías de todos modos, Potter.

Cuando estaba por protestar a causa de sus palabras, escucharon la voz de Pansy, que acababa de detenerse bajo el umbral de la biblioteca y les preguntaba si no tenían pensado asistir a la Tercera Prueba.

—¿Sabes cómo se nota que Krum no hubiese ido a Slytherin, de ingresar a Hogwarts?

Él lo pensó por unos instantes. Negó.

—¿Porque es un bruto?

—No, si te fijas, Crabbe y Goyle también son bastante brutos, en general —su amiga, que se les unió cuando alcanzaron el pasillo, le dirigió una mirada recriminatoria, que Draco despachó con un gesto vago, para restarle importancia—; no estoy diciendo nada que no hayamos visto por nuestra cuenta, Pans, esos dos no tienen remedio. No —sacudió la cabeza—, se nota que no habría ido a Slytherin porque fue tan tonto como para meter su nombre en el Cáliz cuando Karkaroff se lo ordenó.

—Tú no sabes si...

—Sí lo hizo —intervino Pansy, con un encogimiento de hombros—, mi hermano me contó que estuvieron hablando de eso desde que el Torneo comenzó a organizarse, el año pasado.

Draco apuntó hacia ella y enseñó las palmas, con un silencioso mensaje como "¿no ves que es cierto?", haciéndolo rodar los ojos.

—Seguro que los chicos como Montague también se hubiesen metido al Cáliz, si Snape no nos hubiese dejado en claro que el que pusiese su nombre en esa copa, iba a dormir fuera de la Sala Común —opinó, con un estremecimiento, cuando recordó a los Slytherin, de primero a séptimo año, a pesar de que era innecesaria la presencia de los más jóvenes, escuchando la amenaza fría y medida del profesor, con rostros igual de pálidos. Aunque ahora bromeaban al respecto, a nadie se le ocurrió que no iba en serio en ese momento.

—Claro que sí —aceptó su compañero, chasqueando la lengua—, Montague es un idiota que nunca va a conseguir fama por su apellido, así que necesita de otros medios para tenerla. Pero, de haber entrado, lo hubiese hecho por la parte del discurso de "aquel que gane, tendrá la gloria y será recordado..." y bla, bla, bla, y no porque alguien lo haya coaccionado para hacerlo. Yo hubiese intentado entrar —agregó después, como una idea de último momento, por la que Harry se sobresaltó y giró hacia él, Pansy se detuvo y lo observó con ojos enormes y horrorizados—, si hubiese creído que lo _necesitaba_.

La aclaración relajó la tensa postura de la chica, que continuó unos pasos por delante de ellos, y sin prestarle más atención a la plática. Harry le dio vueltas a la idea por un rato, y cuando volvió a hablar, estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta principal de Hogwarts.

—¿De verdad hubieses intentado entrar, con la restricción de edad y todo? —susurró, codeándolo para ganarse su atención, en medio del bullicio que empezaba a dominar la extensión de césped que rodeaba el castillo. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts no debían ser los únicos ansiosos, si las miradas que intercambiaban los franceses y las conversaciones en voz baja de los búlgaros, eran una señal.

—No estoy loco, Potter —Draco bufó, elevando el mentón—, quiero vivir mis ciento veinte años en este mundo, en paz, y sin tomar un riesgo tonto como ese. No me hace falta. Puedo conseguir la gloria eterna por mis méritos.

Las gradas apostadas en torno al laberinto mágico estaban divididas en tres secciones, una para cada institución. Los Hufflepuff se apoderaron de los puestos delanteros, con las pancartas, las bufandas amarillas y negras, y conversaban con su Campeón, que estaba en la parte de abajo, aceptando las muestras de ánimo. Gryffindor y Ravenclaw se distribuían alrededor de los tejones, y los Slytherin, con sus posturas correctas y las capas oscuras, como si aún estuviesen en invierno o a principios de la primavera, los observaban desde los asientos más altos y alejados en los palcos.

Mientras subían las escaleras para alcanzar al resto de la Casa, Harry se preguntó cuánto ganarían él y Draco en apuestas, por haber apoyado a Diggory en las listas de Daphne. Por supuesto, su compañero jamás lo admitiría frente a alguien que tuviese una idea de lo que era un Hufflepuff.

El aire estaba tan tenso, que cuando Dumbledore se adelantó con el _sonorus_, para dar comienzo a la prueba, el silencio reinó de golpe. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en los Campeones que se acercaban, acorde al número de su posición por puntos. Nadie parecía recordar que un equipo del _Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas_ bordeaba el Lago Negro y restringía las salidas al patio, hasta hace unas semanas.

—_0—_

—...no sé por qué no me sorprende que hayas apostado por Diggory en secreto.

Draco estrechó los ojos hacia Zabini, le colocó la mano en el brazo para hacerlo a un lado, y se metió en medio de él y su mejor amiga, sentándose en el banco frente a Daphne Greengrass.

—Quiero mi dinero —le tendió la mano, con la palma hacia arriba. La chica se rio y extrajo un saco tintineante de su túnica, del que comenzó a sacar galeones. Cómo amaba la buena disposición de los Slytherin con las apuestas.

—Yo quiero el mío.

Primero, la voz. Luego una presión en la espalda.

Era incomprensible el por qué Harry tenía esa manía de apoyarse o inclinarse sobre él, una mano sobre su hombro, la otra esperando los galeones que Daphne también le debía. Al otro lado del Gran Comedor, todavía se oía el griterío de los Hufflepuff, que no dejaban de celebrar desde que Cedric apareció afuera del laberinto, jadeante, ensangrentado y con una clara sonrisa de victoria que contradecía el resto, seguido, a poca distancia, de los otros Campeones.

Dentro de sí, él también se regodeaba de que fuese una victoria más para Hogwarts. No pensaba acercarse, ni felicitarlo, como vio que Weasley hacía, y prefería ni siquiera intentar atravesar esa barrera de Hufflepuff que ahora lo rodeaban. Pero sí, estaba contento. Ellos no necesitaban saberlo.

Con los galeones en la mano, deslizándolos discretamente en un bolsillo de la túnica, para no quedar bajo el punto de mira de Snape, podía reconocer que era una de esas victorias que traía buenos resultados a los terceros.

—Unidad de las Casas y todo eso, Zabini —espetó después, enderezándose, y dándole un golpe sin fuerza en el pecho, con el dorso de la mano—, deberías intentarlo. ¿Cuánto perdiste?

—Tres galeones.

—¿A quién?

—Delacour.

Él soltó un bufido de risa. Junto a ambos, Pansy acababa de arquear las cejas.

—Pensé que tenía más oportunidades —se excusó frente a Pansy, que mantuvo una inflexible mirada sobre él, hasta que se encogió en el asiento y se rascó la parte de atrás del cuello—, bien, tal vez no _sólo_ por eso. No me culpes, es el encanto Veela.

Pansy no mantuvo la expresión seria por más que unos segundos. Cuando se echó a reír, Blaise lució desconcertado, y miró a uno y el otro, en busca de respuesta. Casi al mismo tiempo, Harry y él se encogieron de hombros.

—Yo perdí cinco por Krum —declaró, con una ligera sonrisa.

—Eres más inteligente que eso, Pans.

Entonces fue el turno de su mejor amiga de encogerse de hombros.

—Lealtad a mi hermano, supongo. Aunque los dos ya sabíamos que Krum no iba a poder llegar, quizás ni siquiera juegue mucho esta temporada.

Draco meneó la cabeza con falsa decepción y se puso de pie, dejando que los tórtolos se volviesen a colocar uno junto al otro, con la nariz arrugada. Bien, superado el hecho de que Pansy estaba feliz, y a veces, debía verlos cogidos de la mano —nunca donde un estudiante que no fuese Sly, o algún profesor diferente de Snape, por suerte, pudiese notarlo—, aquella cercanía estaba más allá de lo que tenía intenciones de tolerar.

—¿Qué? —Blaise se burló de él, al notar la cara que hacía. Apoyó un codo en el borde de la mesa y recargó la barbilla en la palma— ¿estás celoso? —comenzó a pestañear repetidas veces, de forma exagerada—. No sabía que era tu tipo, Malfoy, lo siento. Yo me quedo con...las chicas, tú entiendes. No es personal, eres muy _linda_ con falda.

Elevó las cejas al instante. Cuando terminó de procesar lo que acababa de oír, apretó los labios y vio a Pansy.

—Yo no le dije —aclaró ella, alzando ambas manos y dejándolas a la vista, en señal de paz.

—No _tenía_ que decirme —Zabini negó—, es obvio.

—¿Qué es obvio? —intervino Harry, guardando los galeones recién obtenidos en su túnica, después de contarlos. Alternó la mirada entre los tres, con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

Draco podría jurar que sintió que las mejillas y orejas le ardían.

—Nada. Zabini fue picado por un nargle —se posicionó detrás de Harry, poniéndole las manos en la espalda, y comenzó a apartarlo de ahí entre empujones débiles. Sobre el hombro, le dirigió a un divertido Blaise una mirada de advertencia, y Pansy, que lo notó, le dio un manotazo y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué es un nargle? —escuchó que le decía el chico a su amiga, a medida que se alejaban.

—Algo que tienes metido en tu cabeza todo el tiempo.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por reprimir la risa, hasta que salieron. Oh, su Pansy aún no estaba perdida del todo en esa tontería del amor.

—¿No has pensado que hacen linda pareja?

Se volvió al oír la pregunta de Harry. Estaba parado bajo el umbral que daba al comedor, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y observaba con una pequeña sonrisa a Pansy, que no dejaba de negar en respuesta a lo que sea que Blaise le decía, y a pesar de ello, se reía.

Draco dejó caer los hombros. La sensación de añoranza era extraña, no se molestó en descubrir la fuente. En pensar de más.

—No —soltó, aunque la voz le sonaba vacía, incluso a sus propios oídos—, nos quita tiempo con nuestra Pans y se cree más cercano a ella que nosotros. Me empalagan.

Harry se rio.

—No crees eso...

—Tú no sabes lo que creo —lo silenció, girando el rostro—. Jacint nos espera, vamos.

Sin pensarlo, agarró uno de sus brazos y tiró de él. Despacio, conforme recorrían los pasillos, su mano se deslizaba hacia abajo, hasta que lo sujetaba apenas por los dedos.

No quería soltarlo.

El deseo de prolongar el contacto, incluso uno tan mínimo como aquel, era devastador y le llenaba la cabeza de emociones que lo mareaban.

Estaba en problemas.

_Graves problemas._

Tal vez ya era el momento de dejar que Snape se metiese a su cabeza y le _aclarase_ un poco los pensamientos. Si es que podía hacerlo.

_Si es que tenía solución._

En el fondo, sabía que no.

—_0—_

Draco se restregó la mancha plateada de la palma, quizás, por enésima vez en la última media hora. Estaba hambriento, comenzaba a darle frío, y no tenía ganas de sacar la varita para aplicarse un amuleto, porque ni Harry ni Jacint parecían notar la brisa helada impropia de la época. Tal vez no fuese el clima. Tal vez era él.

—...te lo dije —replicó, también por enésima ocasión—, cualquier cosa que hagas, Snape ya lo habrá intentado hace tres años.

Jacint se rascó sin cuidado la barba de tres días y se puso a caminar en una línea recta, frente a ellos, de ida y de regreso, durante unos segundos. No los veía.

Más allá de la linde con el Bosque Prohibido, Harry y él compartían uno de los troncos secos como asiento, y escuchaban lo que el mago tenía que decir al respecto, que a la larga, no era mucho.

—Es que no hay nada —espetaba, encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto de rendición, y sacudía la cabeza—, absolutamente nada de la piedra esa en ningún lado. La biblioteca Parkinson hace una referencia a los Black, los Black tienen un cuento infantil de un niño en la luna. En Hogwarts no hay nada, y si fuese algún tipo de magia oscura, estoy seguro de que bastaría con preguntarle a Karkaroff, pero he hecho que el elfo viaje de aquí para allá y creo que me leí todos los libros que me faltaban de Durmstrang. Nada —repitió el gesto—. Es sorprendente que ni siquiera los rompe-maldiciones que conozco se hagan una idea; la única forma de trabajar sobre ella, sería utilizar como base el proceso que se usa en otras Marcas.

—Snape también pensó en eso.

—Pero lo hizo en ti —lo apuntó, luego a Harry—, no en él. Si están conectados con esto, un proceso bien aplicado sobre Harry, debería revertir las marcas que la piedra dejó en los dos, o al menos, romper el vínculo y hacer que sea más fácil deshacerlo. Ahora no hay mucho que pueda hacer, sin arriesgarme a trabajar sobre ambos sin tener idea de lo que hago.

Intercambiaron una mirada. Después observó su palma, sin el glamour.

Cosquilleaba cuando le prestaba más atención de la usual, no podía explicarse por qué. Aun así, no dolía ni quemaba más.

—Hay tiempo, no creo que pase nada importante por ahora —le tendió la mano y dejó que Jacint usase un hechizo para recuperar el glamour, sobre su piel—. Estaba más preocupado por la historia de la profesora Ioannidis y Dárdano.

—No ha dejado de leer sobre mitos desde que lo vio convertirse en pájaro —agregó Harry, con un resoplido—, estoy seguro de que Dárdano te ha visto con esos libros de un lado al otro.

Draco le restó importancia con un gesto vago.

—No me escondía, de todas formas.

—Hay algo sobre eso que sí me llamó la atención —ambos se volvieron hacia el hombre, cuando este se detuvo frente a ellos. Hace semanas que le contaron la historia, por insistencia de Pansy, que aseguraba que su hermano, con contactos fuera del colegio, encontraría más que cualquiera de ellos—. En historia, Dárdano es el hermano de un rey que, o es expulsado de su pueblo por haberlo asesinado, o escapa después de su muerte por la desolación. O el Dárdano que se consigue con Artemisa de Halicarnaso, y ella le arranca los ojos cuando no corresponde su amor. Esa encaja un poco más con el espectro de la bruja del amor maligno, pero sigue siendo...bueno, un poco...

Dejó las palabras en el aire, como si no supiese de qué manera completar la oración.

—Arráncale los ojos o conviértelo en animal porque no te quiere —a Draco se le escapó una risa amarga—, y seguro que eso conseguirá que las amen, ¿no? Es una estupidez.

Jacint meneó la cabeza.

—No, estaba pensando, más bien, que tiene sentido.

—¿Tiene qué? —se escucharon dos preguntas idénticas, lo que causó que Harry y él volvieran a mirarse y rieran.

—Imaginen una bruja, en la antigüedad, sola en una isla, por cualquier razón. Entonces ella tiene esta piedra mágica, poderosa, y la libertad de hacer lo que quiere. Cuando algún viajero la ofende, lo transforma. Hasta ahí tenemos el relato de Circe —ambos asintieron—. Un día, se enamora de este joven que no la quiere, pero probablemente no sabe decirlo, y como lo ama, decide que se lo va a quedar. Igual que a un objeto. Ella lo convierte, y luego algo sale mal, porque la piedra ha afectado su magia y no puede revertirlo, ¿y para qué hacerlo, si huirá? Es mejor alejar esa tonta piedra que puede quitárselo. Pero pasa el tiempo, se encariñan, y se da cuenta de que cometió un error. Sólo que es muy tarde ya.

—...y le toca vagar por el mundo para recuperar la única piedra que puede corregirlo —Draco asintió, de nuevo, lento—. Lo había pensado, aunque Ioannidis no parece el tipo de bruja que se dejaría llevar por algo tan...—hizo una pausa, en la que sopesó los términos— ¿irracional?

—El amor obsesivo es lo más irracional que puede existir en el mundo, Dracolín.

—Convertirlo en pájaro no fue una muy buena muestra de amor de su parte, si lo hizo por eso —comentó Harry, con el ceño fruncido y expresión de aturdimiento.

Draco lo observó de reojo unos instantes. Él, al darse cuenta, le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

—No creo que haya sido así —mencionó, en voz baja, tras un momento.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—No sé, no creo. Es- siento como si la respuesta fuese tan obvia que no la veo, y me diese una idea de lo que va a pasar, pero tampoco puedo verla —otra pausa. Arrugó el entrecejo y observó al mago—, ¿eso también tiene sentido para ti?

Jacint emitió un largo "hm" y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—He oído cosas más raras —admitió, con suavidad, Draco sonrió a medias. Él le guiñó y procedió a entrechocar las palmas para captar la atención de los dos de vuelta—. Por ahora, lo importante es que estemos pendientes de cuándo se van a ver afectados, para tomar precauciones, mientras Snape y yo intentamos averiguar un poco más sobre esto. No es una maldición oscura, no parecen heridos; yo digo que, hasta que haya algún peligro real, y no sólo un Calamar cuidando de sus bebés frágiles y un profesor irresponsable, es mejor concentrarnos en el qué es, que en cómo se quita.

De nuevo, intercambiaron una mirada. Harry realizó un gesto vago con la mano.

—Suena bien para mí —confesó. Draco tuvo que aceptarlo.

_...nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras..._

Se volvió a restregar la palma y frunció apenas el ceño. Aquella impresión extraña podía esperar.

—_0—_

—...no sé nada de una bruja llamada Circe.

Harry no estaba sorprendido de oír a Firenze decirle aquello. Le restó importancia y continuó con los ojos puestos en las imágenes doradas y vibrantes del Oráculo, ahora inmóviles.

Unas semanas atrás se detuvieron y todavía no había manera de hacer que volviesen a cambiar. Mostraban siluetas difusas, que nunca terminaron de formarse, y una masa brillante y deforme, a la que no le hallaban sentido, a pesar de las miles de suposiciones que el centauro les ofrecía en base a esta.

—Todavía no le veo forma —mencionó Draco, que llevaba un rato parado frente a la 'cosa' dorada. No dejaba de girar el rostro, dar una vuelta en torno a esta para observarla desde otro ángulo, entrecerrar los ojos. Harry también lo había hecho en cada visita, por si tenía un cambio, pero no ocurría.

—Si los Arcanos pudiesen ver más allá de lo que sus humanos ojos les permiten…—se lamentó Bonnie, que desde la visita que le hicieron después del asunto con el Calamar, había crecido varios centímetros para sobrepasarlos, y por fin podía pasearse por el Oráculo, con la misma libertad con que lo hacían los centauros adultos.

Escuchó que su compañero bufaba.

—Pues son los únicos ojos que tengo, así que tendrás que decirme cómo ver con otros.

Bonnie golpeó el suelo con los cascos en señal de protesta, mas no le replicó. Era una ventaja recién descubierta con la que contaba: los centauros no se veían con derecho a reclamarles desde la situación que los hicieron pasar en el primer año. Draco se aprovechaba de ello para pinchar a Bonnie, que estrechaba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos, la cola clara agitándose detrás de sí.

—Si lo miras bien —Harry extendió los brazos y simuló el foco de una cámara con los pulgares e índices, cerrando un ojo con fuerza. Luego dejó escapar una dramática exhalación, que hizo que el otro chico lo mirase con curiosidad—, en realidad, eso...se parece a lo que queda en el caldero de Longbottom, lo que Snape nos deja para limpiar cuando nos castiga.

Draco soltó un bufido de risa y le dio un codazo.

—No seas tonto. Se parece más a la cara de Zabini cuando Pans le presentó a su hermano y todavía andaba con el uniforme de rompe-maldiciones.

Harry tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no reír. Ladeó la cabeza, poniéndose de lado en una posición incómoda que lo obligaba a estirar el cuello de más.

—No, te lo juro, es igualito a lo que deja Longbottom, si...

—Potter.

—...es que no lo ves bien...

—Harry.

Calló y se irguió para verlo. Draco había adoptado su postura, hacia el lado contrario, y ahora tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Harry frunció el ceño y lo imitó.

La enormidad dorada y brillante seguía sin tener sentido para él.

—¿Qué es lo que ves?

El chico tanteó el aire, sin apartar la mirada de la masa dorada, hasta dar con su brazo, y lo jaló, apremiante.

—Veo...—hizo una pausa, para efectos dramáticos, y luego resopló—. ¿Crees que soy Trelawney? Se ve como el fondo de las tazas que Pans y tú usan para su tarea. No hay nada ahí, Potter.

Harry rodó los ojos y lo codeó, a manera de reproche, pero él esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y no se lo tomó en serio.

—Firenze —llamó al centauro, que se aproximó de inmediato a ellos—, ¿nos avisarán si ven algo importante?

—Si las estrellas consideran que es nuestro deber avisarles y es su voluntad que lo sepan, les será informado —aceptó, _más o menos_.

Draco y él se miraron. Luego el primero chasqueó la lengua.

—Lo voy a tomar como un 'sí'. Pero no dejes que sea Bonnie quien haga la lectura, o va a ser igual que si la hiciese Trelawney.

El joven centauro relinchó y se dio la vuelta, para marchar hacia la salida. Harry le dio un manotazo sin fuerza a su compañero.

—¿Y él qué te hizo? No seas tan malo.

—No me hizo nada —reconoció, despreocupado, emprendiendo el camino hacia la salida también, después de un último y breve vistazo cauteloso a la masa dorada en que se convirtieron las predicciones—, pero es lindo y gracioso cuando se molesta.

Se detuvo en seco. Sintió que las cejas se le arqueaban, contra su voluntad.

—¿Acabas de decir...?

El chico se rio por lo bajo.

—De la cintura para arriba —señaló el área mencionada en sí mismo, alzando el brazo, y siguió caminando con calma—. Y me gusta fastidiarlo y que no pueda hacer nada contra mí. Esa es la mejor parte.

Harry se removió, inquieto de pronto, y se aclaró la garganta sin disimulo, para después seguirlo hacia afuera.

—Eso- eso es un poco...

—Por Merlín, Potter, es broma —se burló, chocando sus hombros cuando volvieron a estar lado a lado, bajo el umbral de la salida. Él emitió un "oh", pero no se sintió más tranquilo.

—Es que recordé que Pansy también dijo algo así.

—Ah, sí, cuando lo conoció. Dijo que era lindo, para ser un centauro —asintió, e hizo una breve pausa, mientras bajaban las escaleras que bordeaban el Oráculo—. Pansy no tiene tan malos gustos, supongo. Mira a Zabini, por ejemplo, aunque es un tonto. Pero no es un mal tonto.

Harry se detuvo, de nuevo, con el pie a unos centímetros de tocar el siguiente escalón. Lo subió y permaneció en el que ocupaba. A Draco le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que no caminaba y girarse con una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Draco, tú- —tuvo que luchar por encontrar su voz, que de repente, parecía no querer cooperar. Lo señaló, pensando que le ayudaría a explicarse, y no fue así, por lo que terminó gesticulando en vano—, quiero decir, a ti- ahm-

Él esbozó aquella sonrisa de lado, marca Black. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la capa, se dio la vuelta, y continuó alejándose, tranquilo.

—¿Has visto a Lep? —preguntó poco después—. Lo solté cuando llegamos y se ha ido por ahí...

Harry sólo atinó a negar, y a moverse escaleras abajo cuando su compañero lo apremió.

Tenía la absurda sensación de que acababa de recibir una confirmación importante, sin palabras, y no estaba seguro de qué era lo que sentía al respecto.

—_0—_

—...pst, pst, psst.

Harry rodó los ojos y fingió que no lo escuchaba. A un lado, Pansy estaba concentrada en corregirle un ensayo, y llevaba suficientes tachaduras y borrones del corrector mágico, para empezar a creer que era mejor intentar rehacerlo y entregar uno nuevo.

—¡Potter!

Se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir la risa y lo miró de reojo.

—Estoy haciendo tarea, Draco —susurró, ganándose un débil bufido.

—Nunca haces tarea, no te matará prestarme atención cinco segundos.

—Intento ser un buen estudiante y tú lo arruinas...—fingió protestar. Incluso su amiga se rio por lo bajo, a pesar de que cuando giró el rostro hacia ella, lucía como si fuese completamente ajena a la plática y sólo tuviese ojos para el ensayo.

—Oh, vamos.

Draco, que llevaba un rato en el otro lado de la mesa, leyendo un libro y haciendo un esfuerzo porque Lep dejase de revolotear con las orejas de un lado al otro, acababa de tomar asiento junto a él. Cuando Harry alejó las notas que le quitó prestadas a su amiga, para realizar el ensayo que tenía atrasado, lo volvió a observar.

—¿Qué quieres?

En respuesta, él dejó sobre la superficie de madera, ante Harry, un rollo recién desplegado de pergamino, manchado en los bordes por los rastros de la tinta que algún corrector mágico no le pudo quitar.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Escribe tu nombre —le ofreció la pluma normal, no la que hacía anotaciones por su cuenta, y él arqueó las cejas al recibirla.

—¿Para qué?

—Sólo hazlo —cuando le frunció el ceño, Draco rodó los ojos y apoyó un codo en el borde de la mesa, la mejilla recargada sobre la palma de su mano—, es para algo que estoy planeando.

—¿Me vas a meter en problemas? —hizo girar la pluma entre los dedos, indeciso. Él negó—. Entonces pon tu nombre primero.

Su compañero elevó una ceja. Luego de un breve intercambio de miradas, con un teatral suspiro, le arrebató la pluma y procedió a escribir, con una caligrafía estilizada, pomposa y enorme, su nombre en la parte alta del papel, apenas dejando unos centímetros en los que estaba trazada una línea horizontal, sin nada más.

Ante sus ojos, el pergamino absorbió la tinta y las palabras se desvanecieron, como si nunca hubiese hecho nada allí. Harry tanteó el papel con los dedos y no encontró ninguna señal de que alguien hubiese escrito allí un momento atrás. Silbó.

—Sorprendente —reconoció—, ¿y cómo hago cuando quiera leerlo?

—_Revelio_ —Draco murmuró sobre el pergamino, a unos centímetros de rozarlo con los labios. Las palabras se redibujaron casi de inmediato, mostrando su nombre y apellido en la letra que tan familiar le resultaba.

Sostuvo el pergamino en alto, para que pudiese notar el encantamiento, y lo agitó en el aire, con gesto triunfante.

—Es el mismo procedimiento de los mapas, ¿no? —él sacudió la mano, en una especie de "más o menos"—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con esto?

—¿Además de esperar a que te dignes a escribir tu maravilloso nombre?

Harry giró la cabeza por reflejo. Draco continuaba apoyado sobre su codo, y arqueó las cejas, con una sonrisa divertida e irónica.

—Pans —llamó a su amiga, sin despegar los ojos del chico o cambiar de posición—, Potter no confía en mí. Escribe tu nombre en este papel, anda.

—¿Para qué? —cuestionó ella, con calma, todavía tachando el ensayo— ¿es algo de lo que debería preocuparme?

—No, será algo divertido.

Ella se detuvo, alternó la mirada entre uno y el otro. Ya que Harry se encogió de hombros cuando le dirigió una pregunta silenciosa, Pansy suspiró, sujetó el pergamino, y colocó su nombre justo debajo del espacio utilizado por su mejor amigo. Le devolvió el pedazo de papel enseguida y continuó afanada en las correcciones.

Sí, en definitiva, tendría que rehacer ese ensayo. Ya lo veía venir.

—Es tu turno —Draco agitó el pergamino, ahora con el nombre de ambos, frente a su cara. Sonreía. Harry sabía que era la misma sonrisa que tenía cuando se metían en problemas, y temía que no le preocupase lo suficiente para no tomar el papel cuando se lo tendió, por segunda vez.

—En serio, ¿para qué es?

La respuesta se demoró unos instantes en llegar. Él se inclinó un poco más hacia el borde de la mesa, como si fuese a hablarle de un secreto que esperaba que nadie más oyese.

—Vamos a armar un club de duelos —le informó, con la seguridad de alguien que lo ha considerado, medido, discutido, planificado.

Harry ya no se sentía sorprendido cuando meneó la cabeza y escuchó a Pansy reírse.

—_0—_

—¿Y un club de duelos por qué? —preguntó un rato más tarde, cuando los tres atravesaban las áreas comunes y el patio interno. Pansy iba un paso por detrás de ambos, porque los libros que sacó de la biblioteca levitaban en torno a ella, mientras los organizaba con movimientos de varita dentro de su maletín, que también flotaba. Aquello dejaba a Harry y Draco hombro con hombro, debajo del conejo mágico, que no paraba de agitar las orejas en el aire y trazar círculos alrededor de sus cabezas, volando.

—Club de duelo es una forma de decirle —aclaró el chico, con una expresión pensativa. Estaba apretujado dentro de su túnica del uniforme, ni siquiera las manos a la vista, lo que era inusual, siendo que ya había pasado la parte más fría de la primavera y estaban por alcanzar el verano—; será un club de magia, en general.

Harry bajó la mirada un momento, hacia el rollo de pergamino que llevaba en una mano. Todavía no había puesto su nombre ahí y sabía que Draco no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta ver que lo hacía. Resopló.

—¿Ese es tu nuevo _capricho_? —cuestionó, en voz más baja, y sintió, igual que si se tratase de una aguja clavada en un costado de la cabeza, la mirada larga que le dedicó cuando el silencio se formó entre ellos por unos instantes.

—Algo así.

Cuando lo observó de reojo, él se encogió de hombros.

—Piénsalo, será genial. Podríamos tener duelos en un lugar seguro, aprender magia avanzada, haríamos miles de cosas que los estudiantes de nuestra edad ni siquiera se...

—¿Tienes permiso de Dumbledore para eso? —se le ocurrió preguntar a Pansy, que a pesar de ser ajena a la plática que llevaban, en apariencia, no tardó en posicionarse junto a ellos en cuanto terminó de guardar sus libros con el encantamiento expansivo del maletín. Draco tuvo el buen juicio de lucir culpable frente a la mirada severa de su amiga.

—No —admitió, en un susurro—. Pero tampoco lo necesitamos.

—Sabes que estaré esperando mi placa de Prefecta el próximo año; no me la van a dar si, de repente, hago algo que va contra las normas del colegio...

—¿Quién es la ambiciosa ahora? —la cortó, con una sonrisa ladeada, que la hizo reír y sacudir la cabeza—. Calma, Pans, lo tengo todo pensado. El sitio estará listo dentro de unas semanas, para que podamos tener la primera reunión antes de terminar el año. Nadie tiene que saberlo.

Harry y ella intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Piensas hacer un club de tres personas? —inquirió la chica, con llana curiosidad. Cuando lo vieron negar, sin embargo, volvieron a observarse entre sí— ¿con otros Sly? ¿Tienes a alguien en mente, Draco?

El aludido se apresuró a pararse frente a los dos, con los brazos extendidos a los costados, de manera que les cerraba el paso cuando estaban por adentrarse a otro de los corredores. Pareció que necesitaba de un último y pequeño esfuerzo para poner sus pensamientos en orden, porque se aclaró la garganta al dejar caer los brazos de nuevo.

—De hecho, estaba pensando...—se detuvo, cambió el peso de un pie al otro, y al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se enderezó con todo el porte Malfoy practicado que podía mostrar, y carraspeó, otra vez—. Estaba pensando en decirle a Weasley. Y a Granger.

Harry no estaba seguro de cuál de los dos estaba más sorprendido; podría jurar que arqueó las cejas lo suficiente para que se perdieran bajo el flequillo, y junto a él, Pansy tenía los labios entreabiertos y parecía que acabase de golpearla una bludger imaginaria. Tal vez era una buena forma de describirlo, pensó.

—¿Acabas de- de...? —gesticuló, incapaz de formular las palabras.

—¿Dijiste que incluirías a Ronald Weasley, _ese_ Weasley, y a Hermione Granger, la hija de muggles, en uno de _tus_ caprichos? —Pansy pronunció, despacio, con pausas considerables en medio de cada palabra. Su amigo rodó los ojos.

—Sí.

Su amiga emitió un sonido ahogado y se cubrió la boca con una mano. Con la otra, agarró un brazo de Harry.

—Lo perdimos —murmuró—, Harry, lo perdimos. Hay que decirle a la tía Narcissa, alguien tiene que llevar a nuestro Draco a San Mungo, es urgente; este no es él, no puede completar el año así, o lo encontraremos sentado con _Hufflepuffs_ en el comedor...

Cuando él arrugó la nariz en su clara señal de disgusto, ambos se echaron a reír.

—No me he vuelto Hufflepuff de pronto —replicó, en un susurro contenido—, yo sólo- yo lo pensé mucho, ¿bien? Y se me ocurrió que, para hacer que fuese, bueno, _útil_, probablemente necesitaría de más personas, y yo no tengo otros amigos a los que les pueda confiar algo como esto. Entonces un paso lógico sería dejar que cada uno traiga a una persona, y supuse que serían esas sus elecciones. ¿Me equivoqué? —añadió al final, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, con una expresión consternada que dejaba en claro que no creía que fuese posible que lo hubiese hecho.

—No —Pansy tenía una sonrisa enternecida cuando se le acercó y deslizó un brazo por debajo del suyo—, fue muy inteligente de tu parte. A Mione le va a encantar cuando le diga que podrá aprender magia especializada de familias sangrepuras.

Draco volvió a arrugar la nariz y se puso rígido bajo su agarre. Ella elevó una ceja, en una réplica perfecta de su gesto, y aguardó, hasta que tras un intercambio de miradas del que no fue partícipe, el chico dejó caer los hombros.

—Supongo que algo de eso deberíamos enseñarle, bien, sí.

Pansy le besó la mejilla, sonriente.

—Bueno, eso lo resuelve todo, ¿cierto? —antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Harry también era atraído hacia ellos, porque la chica se enganchaba a su brazo con el que le quedaba libre, y los tres reemprendían el camino hacia los pasillos—. Deberíamos decirles hoy mismo. Será divertido.

—_0—_

La reacción de Hermione, cuando la interceptaron en el comedor, fue permanecer sentada en una de las esquinas de la mesa de Ravenclaw, mientras Pansy, que se acomodó a un lado, le explicaba en voz baja sobre los planes que tenían, y los dos chicos, parados detrás de ella, las observaban. Hermione pasó la mirada de Draco a su amiga y de regreso, un par de veces, con cierta cautela, realizó algunas preguntas breves y sencillas, y dio varios asentimientos distraídos, como si considerase una cuestión diferente que ellos no eran capaces de notar.

—Me parece increíble —comentó después, con una leve sonrisa, cambiándose el peso del libro de turno de un brazo al contrario—, quiero unirme.

Pansy fue quien le tendió el pergamino. La chica trazó su nombre con una letra inclinada, alargada y cursiva, veloz, y se lo devolvió.

—Si puedes enseñarme algo _útil_ —Hermione lo pinchó, con una sonrisa que decía que era consciente del reto detrás de esas palabras—, tal vez yo también te enseñe un par de cosas, Malfoy.

Percibió, más de lo que vio, la tensión que se apoderaba del cuerpo de su compañero, junto a él. Una que no tardó en desaparecer.

—Quién sabe si mis esfuerzos sean suficientes para que _algo_ te quede grabado, Granger —elevó el mentón, con una sonrisa desafiante. Pansy, entre ambos, comenzó a menear la cabeza—, pero déjame que lo intente.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—Quizás juntar a esos dos no fue la mejor idea que hemos tenido —le confesaría Pansy después, cuando los tres caminasen hacia la mesa de las serpientes. Harry tuvo que reconocer que no sabía cómo terminaría todo aquello.

—_0—_

La reacción de Ron consistió en arrugar la nariz y observarlo con la misma expresión que hacía cuando estaba ante el libro de _Pociones_. Se tomó su tiempo para mover la pieza del ajedrez mágico, volvió a observarlo, como si pensase que se trataba de una especie de broma, y la demora en su contestación bastaría para hacer que lo confesase, y al ver que no era así, se reclinó en el asiento y se cruzó de brazos. A decir verdad, era un alivio distraerlo con el tema, porque Harry no tenía idea de qué movimiento hacer ahora que su rey estaba en _jaque_, y tenía una derrota casi segura por delante. _La cuarta del día_.

Los Hufflepuff, acostumbrados a su presencia en la Sala Común, ni siquiera se molestaban en mirarlo cuando entraba con la corbata verde y plateada del uniforme, mal amarrada en torno al cuello de la camisa. Algunos, al hablar con Ron, incluso se animaban a saludarlo. Sin duda, su parte favorita seguían siendo los bocadillos que los elfos les llevaban de vez en cuando.

—¿Me estás diciendo —intentó recapitular su mejor amigo, en voz baja e inclinándose hacia adelante, con aire confidente— que Malfoy, el odioso cretino de Malfoy, te dijo a _ti_ —lo señaló— que me dijeras a _mí_ —se apuntó a sí mismo, como si hubiese una gran necesidad de aclarar ese tema—, que me uniera a _algo_ de ustedes? ¿Cómo era? ¿Club de duelos, dices?

Harry asintió con ganas y se lanzó a explicarle la versión corta, antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de terminar de procesar la información.

—Un club de magia, con Pansy, Hermione, Draco y yo, por ahora. Los TIMO's son el año que viene y lo puedes ver como una preparación práctica —mencionó, con un fingido tono conocedor. Estaba copiando las palabras de Pansy, que utilizó cuando le habló de la idea a su amiga para convencerla; sonaban bien, y pudo notar que Ron pasaba del entendimiento a la silenciosa cuestión de por qué empezar a prepararse tan pronto—. Además, podrás maldecir a Draco si practican juntos.

—Oh, eso sí suena a algo en lo que gastaría un poco de mi tiempo libre —reconoció, divertido, pero luego sacudió la cabeza—. Yo no me meto a esas cosas, compañero, lo sabes.

—Anda —lo instó, dándole un manotazo sin fuerza en el hombro—, entraremos juntos, yo todavía no me apunto. Les dije que iba a entrar contigo o no entraba, porque juntar a esos tres, será como pedirle a Binns que me diga todo lo que sabe de las revoluciones de los gnomos de jardín desde el comienzo de la historia de la magia.

Al comprender la referencia, Ron emitió un débil sonido de disgusto y después se rio.

—Bueno, dime lo que piensan hacer mientras seguimos con esto y...

—¿Y si te lo digo, _en lugar de_ seguir con esto? —con una sonrisa culpable, realizó un gesto que abarcó el tablero mágico. Ron arrugó el entrecejo—. Sabes que ya perdí, Ron.

Su amigo lo vio un instante, luego se inclinó más hacia adelante, hizo el decisivo movimiento que lo llevaba al _jaque mate_, y que hubiese ocurrido, sin importar lo que Harry hubiese hecho en su turno perdido. Después tomó la bandeja de bocadillos que tenían a un lado, cortesía de los elfos, y se la puso en el regazo, para devorarlos uno a uno.

—Yo me uno, pero si veo que está siendo demasiado idiota, me salgo, ¿oíste?

Harry sonrió y le tendió el rollo de pergamino. Su mejor amigo lo desplegó, releyó los nombres y adoptó una expresión pensativa. Él estaba complacido con esa pequeña victoria, a comparación de la derrota masiva de ajedrez mágico, cuando lo hizo anotar su nombre al final de la lista.

—No me dijiste que esa chica también iba. El nombre me suena, ¿es de Slytherin como ustedes?

Con el ceño fruncido, extendió el brazo para volver a recoger el pergamino y le dio un vistazo.

_"Draco L. Malfoy._

_Pansy J. Parkinson._

_Hermione Granger_

_Luna P. Lovegood_

_Ron W."_

—No —susurró, aturdido. Recordaba que Draco le había dado el pergamino, enrollado y atado con una cinta, cuando le dijo que intentaría hablarlo con Ron, no que lo hubiese sacado en otro momento—, es una estudiante de Ravenclaw, un año menor que nosotros.

Ron repitió el sonido de disgusto.

—Amigo, eso va a ser peor que Binns con sus revueltas de globins —sin embargo, no quitó su nombre del papel.

—_0—_

—_Esta vez, tienes que ser tú el que guíe, Potter _—le había dicho. Harry no estaba seguro de qué tan buena idea era mostrarles aquello del modo en que lo harían.

—Siempre me pregunté cómo hacían para moverse por todo el castillo de noche sin ser atrapados por Dárdano o Filch —comentó Pansy, con voz cantarina y divertida, mientras se agachaba para pasar, detrás de él, a través del agujero bajo el Sauce Boxeador.

—No puedo creer que se escapen para hacer este tipo de cosas en las noches...—Hermione la siguió, y a pesar de la reprimenda que pretendía realizar, emitió un sonido ahogado de asombro cuando estuvo en el túnel y empezó a reírse de otro comentario de su amiga, que se les adelantaba con entusiasmo.

Ron continuaba parado fuera del árbol, boquiabierto. Se encontraban afuera del castillo, después del toque de queda, gracias a la capa, que lo ayudó a salir de las mazmorras sin alertar a Snape, y al mapa, con que desvió a los otros tres hacia pasadizos para no llamar la atención del conserje y su gata, o peor, de Peeves. Detener al Sauce era cortesía de Lep, que corrió hacia el árbol y se abrió camino delante del grupo.

Cuando sacó el mapa y ellos vieron el contenido por encima de su hombro, la única que pareció pensar que era una cuestión lógica y predecible, fue Pansy.

Su mejor amigo, en cambio, se cruzó de brazos cuando él se asomó para ver por qué no pasaba.

—Oh, vamos, amigo, ¿un mapa? ¿Un mapa que te muestra _todo_ Hogwarts y a los que estamos dentro, y _nunca_ se te ocurrió mostrármelo?

Harry pensó que era mejor que no conociese de la existencia de la capa de invisibilidad todavía.

—Bueno, es que este lo hice con Draco —se justificó, alzando el dichoso pergamino. Él no tenía que saber que el original también era suyo, ¿cierto?

Ron soltó un "oh", relajó los músculos, y vacilante, se agachó para cruzar el agujero bajo el árbol y meterse al estrecho pasadizo.

La Casa de los Gritos, al menos por dentro, estaba irreconocible. Las chicas giraban para observarla desde diferentes ángulos, conversaban en voz baja, y Lía, la elfina doméstica, los recibió nada más poner un pie dentro desde el túnel.

Uno podría pensar que estaba en el vestíbulo de una casa que nunca fue abandonada ni tachada de embrujada; la pintura y el tapiz de las paredes era nuevo, se viese como se viese, los muebles, si es que se trataban de los mismos, estaban reforzados o reconstruidos, y re-tapizados para combinar con los colores del resto del lugar. Un candelabro miniatura, a comparación del que conoció en su primera visita a la Mansión Malfoy, pendía del techo sobre sus cabezas, y al fondo, un corredor que se abría paso, donde antes estuvo el suelo hecho pedazos, estaba construido en _reflectores de enemigos_ desde el techo hasta el suelo, que no mostraban a ninguna sombra próxima.

—Se nota que Malfoy no tenía nada que hacer. Y que no paga las cuentas —susurró Ron, con un deje de amargura, a pesar de que observaba el lugar con más curiosidad que cautela.

—El amo Draco ha venido a ver cómo íbamos y nos ha ayudado un montón de veces —explicó la elfina, con su vocecilla chillona que parecía resonar en la sala del recibidor improvisado—, el amo ha sido bueno. Lía está feliz de servirlo para hacer algo tan bonito como esto, y que el amo Harry pueda verlo también.

Harry carraspeó, como si acabase de ahogarse, cuando Ron lo observó, arqueó una ceja y gesticuló, con los labios y en silencio, "¿amo Harry?". Sintió que las mejillas le ardían.

Un traqueteo y el sonido de un golpe, causaron que diese un brinco y mirase hacia el corredor de los espejos. Harry fue quien caminó hacia allí.

—¿Draco? ¿A dónde te metiste? —preguntó, a medida que avanzaba. Un vago ruido de afirmación le contestó, desde alguna parte.

Reconoció la pronunciación de un hechizo familiar e hizo ademán de correr. Un instante más tarde, debía quedarse quieto, porque el pasillo y la sala del recibidor quedaban envueltas en una neblina negra, que conocía bien.

—¿Esa es tu bienvenida?

—No —la voz de Draco se escuchó desde un punto impreciso. Luego hubo pasos y un roce—, no es la mía. Ignoren eso, estábamos practicando.

Una segunda voz, femenina y más suave, fue la que retiró el encantamiento de oscuridad absoluta. Al mirar hacia el pasillo que conectaba la sala con el resto de la remodelada casa, encontró a Draco y a Luna Lovegood, con la varita en mano y una expresión inocente, que parecía serle normal.

—¿Qué hechizo es ese? —en un parpadeo, Hermione los había saludado y se interesaba por lo que hacían. Luna, tras un asentimiento de su compañero, procedió a explicarle con muchos gestos de por medio.

—Tienen que ver la sala de prácticas —pronto, el chico capturó la atención de los cinco, con un gesto—, está lista y es…perfecta.

Con distintos grados de interés y vacilación, lo siguieron a través del estrecho corredor, hacia uno más amplio, que separaba un conjunto de puertas cerradas. Él los llevó hacia la del centro, la más próxima, y los dejó pasar, uno a uno.

—¿Cómo...? —Pansy miró alrededor, a la escena replicada del patio de Hogwarts, que se desvanecía de a poco, para dejar, en su lugar, una sala plateada sin ningún tipo de decoración— ¿es como la _Sala que Viene y Va_?

—Mejor —replicó Draco, sin un atisbo de duda—, esa la puede encontrar cualquiera que sepa lo que busca. Esta no. Es toda nuestra, del club.

—¿No es así como son las salas de entrenamiento de los Aurores? —preguntó Hermione, pensativa. Él asintió.

—Tiene exactamente los mismos hechizos, esa era la idea. La magia, los efectos, el sonido, no salen, si cerramos la puerta. Olvidamos cerrarla ahora —aclaró, con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

Mientras los chicos daban una vuelta por la sala e intentaban descifrar cómo activar la simulación, con ayuda de Luna, que ya la había visto puesta en marcha, Harry se colocó a un lado de su compañero, y lo codeó para captar su atención.

—¿De dónde sacaste el dinero para acomodar una casa que se estaba cayendo y todo esto? —murmuró, consternado— ¿lo sabe la tía Narcissa?

Pero Draco sonrió a medias y negó.

—¿No le dijiste? —al ver que se echaba a reír ante su expresión de horror, Harry frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué?

—No hay ni un knut de dinero Malfoy aquí, Potter.

—¿Entonces...?

—Oh, bueno, escribí algunas cartas —reconoció, con gesto de falsa inocencia, que lo hizo rodar los ojos—. Le expliqué a mi primo Regulus que quería empezar a prepararme para los TIMO's prácticos, pero él me recordó que no se puede hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts hasta los diecisiete.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

Ensanchó la sonrisa.

—Le pregunté a Sirius Black si _nos_ ayudaría —abarcó a los dos con un gesto, dejando boquiabierto a Harry— con una sala de barreras mágicas, para usar hechizos fuera del castillo.

—Y te dijo que sí —musitó. No era una pregunta, no necesitaba serla. Podía imaginar la reacción contenta de su padrino y la manera simple en que se deshizo de unos cuantos galeones por el capricho, según él, de su ahijado y un amigo de este—, y me usaste para que lo hiciera.

Draco se rio por lo bajo cuando le atinó un manotazo en el hombro. El sonido, para su pesar, le arrebató cualquier rastro de enojo que hubiese sido capaz de sentir.

—Le aseguré que los dos íbamos a usarla bien, y eso haremos. Cuando te escriba la próxima carta, dile que te encantó cómo quedó la sala —asintió varias veces, como si fuese lógico. Harry se rehusó por un rato, cruzado de brazos y con protestas falsas, hasta que entrechocó sus hombros y terminó por arrastrarlo, sujeto de la mano, con el resto del grupo.

El contacto de sus dedos quemaba, de una manera que era agradable y cosquilleante, escalofriante y aterradora, al mismo tiempo. Tenía una sensación de vértigo cuando se reunió con los demás.

—Estuve averiguando cómo se cambian los escenarios y creo que ya lo entendí...—comenzó a decir Draco, indicándoles que prestasen atención para que los seis pudiesen modificarlos cuando fuese necesario.

Más que una práctica de duelos, o encantamientos de cualquier tipo, Harry lo recordaría como un juego sin orden ni sentido. Un instante, a causa de un hechizo mal ejecutado, Ron tenía el cabello encendido en un fuego que no le quemaba, pero no dejaba de moverse en círculos y chillar, histérico, que alguien lo apagase, Hermione arrojaba un _aguamenti_ para deshacerlo, que empapó a Draco de pies a cabeza, por un error de cálculo en relación al objetivo, y al siguiente, los hechizos comenzaban a pasar de un lado al otro. Hubo gritos, maldiciones en voz baja, y carcajadas de a montones, corrieron por toda la sala, se golpearon con las paredes, se cayeron y dieron contra el suelo.

En algún punto, Draco y él estaban agazapados detrás de un escudo mágico, a punto de destruirse por ataques consecutivos del resto, y Harry no tenía idea de por qué aquello se convirtió en una guerra de equipos que se unían y separaban con la misma facilidad, pero no podía dejar de reírse mientras su compañero le daba manotazos sin fuerza en el brazo y amenazaba, en vano, con maldecirlo si no conseguían salvarse de todos esos encantamientos. Y del otro lado de la barrera, Ron los acusaba de cobardes, Hermione intentaba deshacer el escudo, y Pansy no se decidía entre si arrastraba a la despistada Luna con ellos o en su contra.

Harry se preguntó si no podrían ser así el resto de sus días.

—_0—_

Las semanas restantes de cuarto año fueron, en retrospectiva, una de las mejores épocas de sus vidas. Un día, se descubrió sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw, determinada como el 'terreno neutral', con Pansy, Draco, Hermione, Ron y Luna, y ni siquiera sabía si existía una razón específica, porque las conversaciones se mezclaban, se confundían, se retomaban y volvían a convertirse en una.

Se reunieron cada viernes en la noche, los sábados si Hermione, Pansy y Draco no iban a la Torre de Astronomía, y algunos domingos, e incluso cuando hacían planes para practicar como era debido, algún 'incidente' convertía la Casa de los Gritos en un mundo de magos oscuros, persecuciones, duelos o una guerra sin cuartel, que no cesaba hasta que los seis estaban tirados en el piso, jadeantes, con el estómago adolorido por la risa, como si nunca hubiesen crecido y dejado esos juegos atrás.

Se veían en la biblioteca cuando tenían que hacer las tareas, en los pasillos, saludándose e intercambiando frases entre cambios de clase, caminaban por el patio o los rosales, o se sentaban en una hilera en una de las orillas del Lago Negro. Cuando encontró a Draco y Pansy hablándoles de los minicalamares, el primero narrándolo igual que una de sus historias, la chica entre risas, y seis estudiantes se pararon afuera de la oficina de Ioannidis para pedir que les contase cómo estaban los pequeños, ya no podía recordar cómo se sentían las tardes en que no estaba rodeado de ellos.

En la última visita a Hogsmeade, ocuparon una mesa completa de _Las Tres Escobas_, ajenos a las miradas del resto de los estudiantes, y celebraron el cumpleaños de Draco al comienzo, y luego por cualquier otro motivo que se les ocurrió que también podían celebrar, con cervezas de mantequilla; ruidosos, despreocupados, bromeando entre ellos. A Hermione se le ocurrió preguntar qué harían por las vacaciones, como si fuese una cuestión cualquiera que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Para el momento en que volvían a pisar el andén 9 ¾ y se despedían, Harry sabía que no era más que un 'adiós' temporal, porque habría cartas y visitas de por medio durante los meses de julio y agosto.

Estaba muy feliz con eso.

* * *

**Fin del Libro 4.**

**Esto es algo así como una sorpresa súper rápida, acompañada de su interludio, porque me muero de ganas por empezar el libro 5, así que djdkdk. Quería que fuese la actualización de este fin de semana y ya no me aguanté de terminar este ¿?**


	50. Interludio: 1994-1995

_De Pansy Parkinson a Narcissa Malfoy_

_(1994-1995)_

**Mundial de Quidditch. No tiene fecha.**

_"Bulgaria-Irlanda, '94"_ es lo único que pone. Muestra una tienda amplia y desordenada, que ella está muy segura de que no es en la que se alojaría su hijo, y a un grupo aún más variado y extraño.

En un lado, por debajo del nivel de quien sea que hubiese tomado la fotografía, estaba Pansy, desentonando por su vestido de colores claros y los zapatos de tacón bajo, con las piernas cruzadas y acomodadas de lado, para que unos gemelos adolescentes de cabello pelirrojo (reconocible donde fuese, piensa ella) pudiesen sentarse cerca de su sillón, porque le estaba haciendo 'colitas' a uno, mientras el otro parecía aguardar su turno. Al lado, en una hamaca, la chica que ahora reconocía como Hermione Granger, se reía de los gestos de los hermanos, inclinándose sobre otra muchacha, de cabello igual de rojo y sentada en el suelo, para susurrarle algo. Harry y Draco tenían las piernas flexionadas, para hacerse espacio en un sillón de una persona, y en el otro extremo de la imagen, el último de los Weasley estaba tendido sobre otra hamaca, balanceando las piernas y hablándole a los demás chicos.

**01, septiembre. 1994.**

_"Banquete de bienvenida, '94"_ se nota que es una foto tomada sin consentimiento, aunque no es que importe; está más que claro que ellos no se han dado cuenta ni siquiera. La imagen está enfocada desde un lado, en la mesa Slytherin del Gran Comedor, a un Draco que sonríe, con esa apariencia que pretende ser angelical y ella sabe que tiene cuando oculta algo, con su mascota entre los brazos, y Harry le está hablando, con una expresión de falsa seriedad, que es arruinada cuando niega con una sonrisa a lo que sea que este le ha contestado. Están tan sumidos el uno en el otro, a pesar del lugar y el bullicio general, que no se han percatado ni del flash.

**31, octubre. 1994.**

No hay inscripción. La imagen está enfocada en tres adolescentes, Pansy es la del medio, la que más sonríe y quien tiene a los otros dos enganchados, uno en cada brazo; a la derecha, Harry simula una expresión feroz de ataque, conteniendo la risa, y a la izquierda, Draco mantiene su mejor rostro en blanco. Son pequeñas versiones de Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin, respectivamente.

**17, noviembre. 1994.**

_"Comodidad en la arena"_ la imagen está desenfocada, como si hubiese sido tomada muy rápido o en movimiento. Hay unos muchachos que no se distinguen, luego está Harry, sentado en las gradas de algún lugar, y Draco está en el asiento por delante de él, pero hay tan poco espacio que está en un hueco entre sus piernas; tiene la cabeza apoyada contra una de las rodillas del otro chico, y se ríe de algo, antes de dirigir la mirada hacia al frente, a lo que sea que observen con tanta atención todos. Excepto el propio Harry.

**Colección Yule, 1994.** Es un conjunto, amarrado por una cinta de tela satinada.

_24, diciembre. '94._ Todas las fotografías llevan la misma inscripción, de una caligrafía idéntica, en la parte de atrás; después de dos puntos, están los nombres de quienes fueron enfocados por la cámara mágica.

Una mesa redonda, un pelirrojo, una chica de vestido azul, Pansy sonriendo a alguien detrás de la cámara. Harry, en su mejor traje, luce distraído al ver alrededor.

Draco lleva un traje de gala blanco y negro, y se inclina desde un asiento al otro, para hablar con Harry. Él parece recién sacado de un sueño, sobresaltado, y balbucea al contestarle.

Hay una donde Draco está bailando con una chica menor que él, de vestido rosa y coletas, y se ven felices; hablan mientras se mueven. En otra, está haciendo girar a Pansy en la pista y ella se ríe.

En una fotografía en que una chica invita a Harry a bailar, él niega, ruborizado, y en la esquina del marco, se nota que Draco gira la cabeza y frunce el ceño.

Alguien les tomó una foto a los seis, junto a la mesa, y más tranquilos. Hablan como si intentasen, sin éxito, organizarse para una fotografía decente. La del vestido rosa, a un lado de Draco, luego Harry. Pansy, la chica Granger, el Weasley. Justo antes de que el flash finalice, sonríen a la cámara por una fracción de segundo.

La última está tomada desde atrás, Harry está de espaldas y le dice algo a Draco, que sonríe. La cámara no enfoca a quien los acompaña.

**14, febrero. 1995.**

"_Draco lo encuentra divertidísimo; Harry, aparentemente, no"_ es la consigna detrás de una imagen enfocada sólo en ellos dos, uno junto al otro, en una mesa de la biblioteca. Draco agita frente a la cámara, con una sonrisa burlona, una carta de papel rosa y un sello de corazón con una imagen de una chica que no distingue. Harry lo ve de reojo, con el entrecejo arrugado.

**03, marzo. 1995.**

"_La única manera en que se vea inocente y tranquilo. –H"_ la letra es torcida, desordenada. Pertenece a Harry.

La imagen muestra una extensión del césped, quizás cerca del Lago Negro, en que Harry está sentado, la espalda apoyada contra un árbol, las piernas estiradas. Draco se ha quedado dormido a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en uno de sus hombros. Él no sólo lo deja estar, sino que le pasa una mano por el cabello tras algunos segundos; su expresión, mientras lo ve, es suave y serena, y pretende esconder, sin éxito, una sonrisa.

**07, mayo. 1995.**

"_No Huffie vs. sí Huffie"_

En una mesa casi desocupada del comedor, Harry muestra una corbata con los colores de Hufflepuff, prestada, y rodea los hombros del Weasley que está en esa Casa, también enseñando su corbata; los dos se ríen. Draco, a un lado, tiene la nariz fruncida y mantiene su corbata verde y plateada a la vista. Pansy, más allá, se ríe, pero también tiene la de Slytherin en torno al cuello.

**27, mayo. 1995.**

"_Incidente nro. 1. Por R. W."_

Draco y Pansy hablan con unas chicas, una mayor y otra menor que ellos, ambas vestían un uniforme azul claro y gorros puntiagudos. No parecen muy cómodos. A unos pasos de allí, un enorme caballo alado intenta morder la túnica del uniforme de Harry, que se sacude para que lo suelte y pide auxilio a sus amigos.

Por la manera en que se mueve la fotografía, está claro que quien tenía la cámara en sus manos, se reía.

**28, mayo. 1995.**

"_Incidente nro. 2. Por H. G."_

Hay tres adolescentes sobre la cubierta de un barco que no está en movimiento. Pansy saluda con una sonrisa a la cámara. Draco rueda los ojos y le susurra algo a Harry, a un lado, que se encoge de hombros. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba que Jacint se acercase por detrás y los arrojase por la borda hacia el agua.

Se ve cómo caen, a Harry sacudiendo la cabeza para secarse al emerger y goteándolo todo, como un perro, y a Draco enfurruñado.

**09, junio. 1995.**

"_Incidente nro. 3. Por H. P."_

Draco tiene una expresión de horror, enfocado por completo en un primer plano de la cámara. Pareciera uno de los baños amplios de los dormitorios de las mazmorras; quien la toma, está parado bajo el umbral, y ve a Draco pasarse las manos por el cabello, quitando rastros rojos de su perfecto, perfecto, _perfecto_ rubio. Tiene un envase al frente, al que se le cae la etiqueta falsa para revelar su verdadero nombre, y se ve como si gritase algo similar a "¡Weasley!".

**17, junio. 1995.**

"_Mira el atardecer; es lo más bonito que hay…¿o no?"_

Otro primer plano, desde la entrada de Hogwarts y directo hacia las escaleras que llevan al patio. El atardecer es un conjunto de luces al fondo. Harry está hablando con una sonrisa y muchos gestos, su mirada puesta en el cielo. A su lado, también sentado en un escalón, Draco observa a su compañero con una sonrisa más pequeña, aunque pareciera que él no se da cuenta.

* * *

**Amo mucho este interludio todo meloso y tierno uwu.**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	51. 46 L5

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 5. **_**Harry Potter y el embrujo de la reina.**_

* * *

**Capítulo cuarenta y seis: **_De cuando Harry guarda sus cartas_

—¡Harry, Jacint acaba de mandar un _patronus_ avisando que los Parkinson vienen en una hora!

—¡De acuerdo, mamá!

—¡Cámbiate! ¡Y dile a Ronald que se peine!

—¿Por qué tendría que peinarme para recibir a los Parkinson? —preguntó su mejor amigo, con el entrecejo arrugado. Harry intentó contener la risa al encogerse de hombros.

—¡Gané, gané, gané! —Sirius saltó sobre el sofá y levantó los brazos, un aullido llenaba la sala, para celebrar su victoria. Ron resopló y arrojó el control contra un lado del sillón, para después cruzarse de brazos— ¡en sus caras, cachorros!

—Sirius, no seas un idiota frente a los chicos.

—Sí, Remus.

En un parpadeo, su padrino estaba tan tranquilo como podía en el asiento, con las manos sobre el regazo, y mordiéndose el labio para evitar soltar una de esas carcajadas histéricas y fuertes que daba. En cuanto Remus pasó por el pasillo que dirigía hacia la sala y luego a la cocina, acompañado de Peter, comenzó a hacer muecas cómicas, sin emitir sonido alguno. Los dos adolescentes fueron los que se echaron a reír entonces.

—¿Probamos otro? —los instó, inclinándose hacia adelante, con el control en ambas manos, aunque Harry estaba seguro de que sólo tenía ganas de vencerlos en una nueva partida.

Era 31 de julio, y como correspondía, Ron lo despertó tirándose sobre él cuando apenas amanecía, gritándole en el oído y zarandeándolo, junto a una risueña Ginny. Los gemelos estaban castigados por alguna broma que le jugaron a Percy y terminó por arruinar el cuarto que compartían y romper su antigua insignia de Prefecto, causando una ira sin nombre de su hermano mayor y Molly, que no dejó de disculparse por tener que faltar al cumpleaños 'a causa de esos traviesos'.

Cuando estaban desayunando, James llegó desde alguna parte de la casa, le revolvió el cabello, y dejó frente a él una caja, con la consola más nueva del mercado.

Ron apenas conocía sobre la televisión y computadoras gracias a su contacto con Harry y su madre. Sirius, que los llamaba un 'descubrimiento reciente', no tenía una consola propia porque a Remus no le llamaban la atención, y Harry tenía varios años sin jugar videojuegos, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del año en Hogwarts, donde los artefactos electrónicos no funcionaban por la magia en el aire. Aquello concluyó en los tres ocupando la sala, probando todos los juegos que encontraban, partida tras partida, hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Ginny se les unió durante un rato, antes de que Lily la hubiese llamado para pedirle un favor en la cocina, y poco después, Hermione llegó en un auto junto a sus padres muggles, que se llevaron de maravilla con la madre de Harry. Ambos los observaron conversar con curiosidad, hasta que le avisaron que irían a buscarla entrada la noche, y luego la arrastró hacia la sala, a pesar de sus negativas de unirse a la ronda de videojuegos.

Para ese momento, la chica los miraba con una expresión entre divertida y confundida, mientras Sirius aullaba por otra victoria para la racha, y Remus, desde alguna parte de la casa, le repetía que dejase de presumir frente a ellos. Su padrino no le prestó atención esa vez.

—¡Harry, te mandé a cambiarte! —él se encogió un poco cuando el grito de su madre lo sorprendió. Sirius, con quien compartía el sofá, se reía en silencio de él, para no ser reprendido por la mujer también— ¡y llévate a Ronald contigo!

—¿Pero ahora qué hice…? —Ron rodó los ojos. Él meneó la cabeza cuando le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva.

Lily acababa de pararse en el umbral que separaba la sala de la cocina, con el delantal y un cucharón de madera en mano, y el juego, _por motivos de supervivencia_, fue puesto en pausa. Era mejor no hacerla sentir que la ignoraban.

—Harry James Potter y Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Harry le pasó su control a Hermione y pidió que jugase una partida por él, aunque la chica negaba y boqueaba, sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Viene alguien importante, mamá? —le preguntó, levantándose junto a Ron. En los asientos que dejaban atrás, Sirius intentaba enseñarle a Hermione cómo jugar, con explicaciones tan vagas que habría sido una sorpresa que sí pudiese seguirle el ritmo.

—Los de siempre —ella movió el cucharón en un gesto simple, restándole importancia, y lo atrapó en un breve abrazo cuando hizo ademán de pasarle por un lado. Harry rio al sentir que le besaba la cabeza—, pero quiero tomarles una foto a todos juntos, chicos, y para eso, quiero que estén medianamente decentes —procedió a revolverle el cabello también, para luego hacer lo mismo con un quejumbroso Ron.

—Estar despeinado es parte del _encanto_, amor —comentó James, desde la cocina, riéndose—, deja a los chicos tranquilos.

—No —replicó su esposa, con un bufido—, vayan, vayan. Los quiero con ropa limpia y peinados. Tan peinado como puedes estar, Harry, por favor.

Prometieron hacer un intento y subieron hacia su cuarto entre bromas. Ron se había dejado crecer el cabello apenas unos centímetros, y tanto Lily como Molly parecían haber llegado al implícito acuerdo de fastidiarlo hasta que se lo dejase cortar. Él decía que lo cortaría antes de volver a clases y se olvidaba del tema en cuestión.

Tan pronto como entraron a la habitación, Harry caminó hacia el armario y trasteó, en busca de algo cómodo que fuese _presentable_, según los confusos estándares de su madre. Se deshizo de la camiseta y empezó a cambiarse ahí mismo, mientras su mejor amigo deambulaba por el resto del cuarto.

—Peine —avisó Ron cuando, por pura casualidad, encontró el artículo que Harry creía perdido desde hace semanas. Se lo arrojó y él lo atrapó en el aire, haciendo alarde de los reflejos de Buscador, lo que causó que el otro rodase los ojos—. Oye, compañero, ¿y estas qué son?

Con un débil quejido, entregado a la misión imposible de jalonearse el cabello sin conseguir rebajarlo, se dio la vuelta para ver a qué se refería Ron. Él acababa de detenerse junto a su escritorio, cerca de la ventana, en el que tenía una desorganizada pila de sobres y pergaminos, algunos extendidos, otros doblados, y unos pocos, los que habría calificado como sus _favoritos_, clavados en la pizarra marrón que tenía al frente, con corchos.

Harry sintió que las mejillas le ardían cuando lo vio recoger uno y echar un vistazo, los labios del chico moviéndose en silencio a medida que descubría el contenido. Ron arrugaba la nariz.

—Merlín —exhaló, dejando la carta en el escritorio para recoger otra. Revisó algo, no sabía qué, y continuó con algunas más; no leía el papel en sí, parecía que sólo comprobaba el remitente—, no te creo. Todas son de _él_.

Se obligó a tragar en seco y carraspear. Percibía el rostro entero caliente cuando su amigo lo observó y tuvo que asentir. Había olvidado que se suponía que se estaba peinando.

—¿Cómo lo hace? Tenía entendido que la Reserva sacaba las cartas sólo una vez por semana, por la cantidad de barreras que tiene. Eso dijo Charlie —aclaró, frunciendo el ceño cuando debió hacerse una idea de que, tal vez, esas palabras no eran _tan_ ciertas.

—Escribe una cada día y las manda juntas los sábados —balbuceó, repentinamente inquieto.

No tenía problema en que sus padres lo supiesen, porque Lily había tomado la costumbre de preguntarle, los viernes por la noche, _"¿el correo es para mañana?",_ sólo para que él se lo confirmase, entusiasmado. Ni siquiera le importaba que Sirius lo fastidiase cada sábado por la mañana, cuando se sentaba en el pórtico de la casa, luego del desayuno, para esperar al búho que traería su conjunto de cartas semanales, ya que Remus y Peter le insistían en que lo dejase en paz.

Que fuese Ron el que encontrase la pila de cartas, por alguna razón, era _diferente_. Tal vez porque su mejor amigo observaba el desastre de pergaminos, sobres y plumas en el escritorio como si se tratase de un enigma que era presentado ante él.

—Hay como mil —juró el chico—, ¿estás seguro de que es _sólo_ una al día? Pareciera que te escribe al menos tres veces, para tener esta cantidad. ¿Por qué no las tiras después de leer?

Harry lo miró horrorizado. No pensaba tirarlas. Ni por un segundo se le pasó la idea por la cabeza.

¡Eran _sus_ cartas!

La última vez que había visto a Draco, más de un mes atrás, fue durante los primeros días de las vacaciones, cuando acompañaron a los Parkinson al Vivero porque unas flores que nacían en una ocasión al año, estaban por crecer mágicamente, y Pansy los invitó a verlas con ellos. Se sentaron en taburetes junto a su amiga, charlaron, se maravillaron con el aroma embriagador de la planta, y cenaron con la familia.

Cuando Harry le preguntó si pasaba por Godric's Hollow al día siguiente, Draco esbozó una sonrisa ligeramente culpable, que no se podía sacar de la cabeza desde entonces.

—_Me voy mañana, no quería decírtelo hasta que fuese un viaje seguro. Me lo confirmaron esta tarde por lechuza._

Y en menos de veinticuatro horas, Draco no estaba en Inglaterra.

Quería creer que la inquietud que lo hacía leer y releer las cartas en las noches, bajo el _lumos_, era sólo una consecuencia menor del sorpresivo giro de acontecimientos. Si desde el principio de las vacaciones, le hubiese dicho que tenía planeado viajar, Harry no se habría imaginado que podría pasar tiempo con él. Así no lo extrañaría.

Incluso con las visitas constantes de Pansy, las cartas que intercambiaba con Hermione, y las noches que se quedó a dormir en La Madriguera o Grimmauld Place, sentía que faltaba _algo_.

_Alguien._

Cuando el correo llegaba, Harry era invadido de una emoción cosquilleante, enérgica, que lo hacía olvidarse de todos durante un rato, mientras se perdía en su cuarto para leer cada carta en que le contaba sobre su día en el programa de dragones, siempre con una firma que lo hacía reírse. Su madre le llevaba el almuerzo a la habitación, porque faltaba a la comida de otro modo, y lo observaba con una expresión cariñosa y suave, a la que todavía se negaba a atribuir un motivo, cualquiera que fuese.

Además, estaba el hecho de que Harry _también_ escribía a diario, junto a la ventana. Algunas veces, él _sí_ hacía más de una carta diaria, pero al final de la semana, cuando le entregaba su paquete de correos al búho que hacía el viaje, no solía enviar más de dos o tres, de varias páginas.

Había tanto que quería contarle, y no se animó a hacerlo, porque quería que estuviesen frente a frente cuando se lo dijese. Y tanto más, incluso, que quedó en cartas que escondía, porque una vez comprendía lo que significaban _esas_ palabras que formulaba sin darse cuenta, no podía imaginarse qué haría, con qué cara lo miraría, si Draco llegaba a leerlas.

La última trajo consigo, como posdata, una promesa de estar de vuelta en Inglaterra para su cumpleaños, aunque no especificaba la hora ni el método de traslado. Harry no quería dejar la sala desde la mañana, por si acaso utilizaba la red flú o se Aparecía, con Narcissa, al atravesar las barreras de la casa.

—Deberías buscarle un marco, si no piensas tirarla —comentó Ron después, al caer en cuenta de que su respuesta era una rotunda negativa, y no pensaba discutir el tema.

Harry, que por fin terminó de cambiarse y se rindió con su cabello, desesperado por ir de regreso abajo y continuar su espera tortuosa, se acomodó los lentes y se aproximó cuando se percató de que su amigo examinaba una fotografía entre la pila de cartas, con gran interés.

Era, sin duda alguna, su favorita, y la única que traía una fotografía. Se trataba de una de las primeras cartas que llegó, en que le presentaba a _Harriet_, una cría de dragón de jade, a la que se le dio el honor de nombrar y que llamó así por _obvios motivos _que mencionaba pero no quiso contarle. Allí, Draco, con el traje negro y grueso que los hacían portar en la Reserva, anti-incendios, cargaba a la pequeña criatura, todavía en edad relativamente dócil para quien la cuidase, incapaz de escupir fuego o volar muy alto, y saludaba a la cámara.

Se la quitó a Ron de las manos y volvió a guardarla entre capas y capas de pergaminos. Ya resolvería después dónde ponerla, que no se fuese a dañar.

—Toma, intenta acomodarte un poco —le tendió el peine y el chico emitió un vago sonido de protesta, pero lo tomó y comenzó a desenredarse el cabello, según las instrucciones de Lily.

La tarea le tomó alrededor de dos minutos, y para cuando terminaron, Harry se apresuró a caminar de vuelta al pasillo, usando los videojuegos como excusa.

Estaban todavía en la parte alta de las escaleras cuando escuchó que tocaban el timbre. Se detuvo. Ron, junto a él, lo imitó y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

De pronto, sentía la boca seca y el corazón le martilleaba en los oídos. Hermione, que prometió su asistencia, había llegado hace rato, y a los Parkinson les faltaría una media hora para Aparecerse cerca. Los Merodeadores ya estaban ahí, y de todos modos, ninguno tocaba el timbre, ni siquiera el gentil Remus.

Y él no esperaba a nadie más.

—¡La puerta!

—¡Yo voy! —James le contestó a su esposa y escuchó los pasos firmes que se aproximaban con zancadas largas. Harry permanecía inmóvil.

El cuerpo del Auror cubrió a la figura al otro lado cuando abrió. Lo observó recargarse en un lado del umbral, hubo un débil murmullo.

—¿Vienes solo? —preguntaba el hombre, con suavidad.

—Ajá —la familiar voz le replicaba, sin mucho interés. No era difícil decir de quién se trataba.

—¿Está bien tu madre?

—Sí, señor.

Harry parpadeó. Ni la respuesta, ni el título, contenían el grado de ácido que cabría esperarse. Incluso James debió notarlo, porque se percató de que sonreía al palmearle el hombro al adolescente y hacerlo pasar a la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Harry está…oh —se interrumpió, con una sonrisa—. Harry está aquí, aparentemente.

James le recordaba algo, Ron le hacía una pregunta. Él aún no reaccionaba.

Draco estaba de pie en el recibidor, y por su falta de movimiento, era como si él tampoco estuviese del todo seguro de qué venía a continuación. Tal vez un efecto secundario después de interactuar durante el verano _sólo_ a través de papel y tinta. _Tal vez no_. Todavía vestía el uniforme del programa de Rumania, llevaba un bolso que le colgaba de un hombro, a medio sostener, y la expresión ligeramente hastiada de alguien que acaba de tomar tres trasladores para volver al país.

Y el cabello negro le caía, en una cola, hacia un lado, más largo de lo que lo tenía cuando se marchó. _Negro_. Un negro azabache, sin un solo mechón que distase en tonalidad, que hacía que se viese incluso más pálido de lo que ya era, y formaba la impresión de que sus ojos, más que grises, debían estar cerca de ser blancos. Harry podría jurar que se le cortó el aliento.

Podrían haber pasado una eternidad así, mirándose desde los metros que los separaban. Grabándose al otro en las pupilas, buscando, como si hubiesen pasado años, décadas enteras, las diferencias palpables entre cómo eran cuando se separaron y cómo lucían ahora.

Luego Draco se aclaraba la garganta y cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro, jugueteando con el ancho cinturón en que llevaba una varita de prácticas deshabilitada y un cuchillo.

—…hey.

Harry tenía que tomar una profunda bocanada de aire y soltar la brusca exhalación, antes de comprender que esperaba una respuesta.

—Hola.

Lo siguiente que sabía era que se deslizaba sentado de lado sobre la barandilla de las escaleras, igual que había visto a Sirius hacer mil veces, y saltaba al llegar abajo. Se abalanzaba sobre él. Draco se reía en su oído y el sonido era tan maravilloso que sentía que se derretía por dentro. A él no le importaba que la brusquedad repentina de su saludo lo hiciera trastabillar, ni que tuviese que estrecharlo para mantener el equilibrio de ambos, o que su espalda golpease la pared junto a la entrada.

El bolso se le resbalaba por el brazo y quedaba en el olvido. Draco se negaba a soltarlo; notó que estaba más alto. Por Merlín, ¿es que acaso no dejaría de crecer para que pudiese alcanzarlo? Harry prácticamente lo tenía arrinconado y lo apretaba, y él tampoco se quejaba por ello. Las risas de ambos, silenciosas, se combinaban en una ligera sacudida entre ellos.

Olía a campo, a lejanía, a un componente extraño, y a _Draco_. Harry enterró la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, porque todavía no podía creer que _al fin_ estaba ahí incluso cuando sentía que lo estrechaba un poco más. Sentía, efectivamente, que había transcurrido un siglo o más.

—…por Merlín, Harry, ni siquiera me he cambiado, espera. No como nada desde anoche —a pesar de sus palabras, no buscaba apartarlo. Los brazos que lo rodeaban permanecían igual de firmes que los suyos.

Lily, sin embargo, utilizó su instinto materno para elegir ese momento para acercarse, como si fuese consciente, aun sin haber oído su murmullo, de que tenía un adolescente en casa que no había desayunado ni almorzado. Y por supuesto, ella no podía dejarlo así.

—Draco, cielo —al instante, la bruja extendía los brazos y Draco la rodeaba con uno, recibiendo con gusto el beso en la mejilla, y jurándole, más de una vez, que _sí_, le fue bien, _sí_, tuvo sus tres comidas, y _no_, ningún dragón lo quemó ni mordió. Con la otra mano, se aferraba a un costado de la camiseta de Harry, que al mismo tiempo, sujetaba uno de sus hombros.

Era impensable dejarlo ir _tan_ rápido.

—¿Ya felicitaste a Harry? —cuestionaba Lily, sonriéndoles. Draco negaba.

—No, estaba comprobando que no me hubiese quedado dormido en uno de los cambios de traslador y _sí_ fuese Harry —bromeó, tirando de él más cerca. Harry se vio arrastrado, sin oponer resistencia, más a causa de la sorpresa, y sintió cómo apoyaba el mentón en uno de sus hombros. Se tensó—. Feliz cumpleaños, _Hopear_.

Harry todavía estaba inmóvil, con las manos alzadas, el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, cuando su madre guio al chico hacia la cocina para su merecido almuerzo. Ron, que bajó las escaleras en algún momento sin que él se hubiese percatado, se paró a su lado, lo miró por un largo momento, después le palmeó la espalda y lo instó a reaccionar. Entonces ambos siguieron a los otros dos hacia la mesa.

—¡Cachorro Malfoy! —Sirius, que celebraba una rotunda victoria contra Hermione, alzó el brazo al verlos acercarse y estrechó la mano de Draco, que de pasada, saludó a la chica y a los otros dos Merodeadores.

—…dime qué fue lo que le hiciste a tu cabello —iba diciendo Lily, tocándole algunos mechones con una expresión extraña, como si no estuviese segura de qué pensar sobre el cambio. Lo llevaba del brazo y Draco, ahora más alto que ella también, se reía de su vacilación. Era esa risa vibrante y libre que no había visto que dejase escapar en un sitio con tantas personas, desde el baile de Yule.

—¿No le gusta? —protestaba él, con un débil y falso puchero. Cuando la bruja hizo ademán de comenzar a negar que fuese así, él sacudía la cabeza, con los párpados apretados, y desde las raíces, su cabello se impregnaba del mismo rojizo oscuro de Lily, que ahogó un jadeo— ¿mejor?

—¡Merlín!

—¿Eso es nuevo? —Hermione, dejando los videojuegos que no capturaban su atención por completo, también caminó hacia la cocina con ellos. Draco, en respuesta, la observaba con una sonrisa pequeña y ladeada, y mientras tomaba asiento, el rojo le cedía el paso a un castaño desordenado, que hacía que la chica se riese por el intento de imitación.

—Creí que ya no te salían las transformaciones —mencionó Harry, en voz tan baja, titubeante, que fue una sorpresa que él se girase en su dirección, asintiendo distraído a Lily, que le servía la comida.

—Es que no me salían —aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione se sentó primero, frente a él, y luego Harry ocupó la silla a un lado. Ron los miraba desde el umbral de la cocina, en que respondió al vago saludo de Draco con uno de la misma índole.

—¿Lo hablaste con Nym? —el chico negó, haciendo una pausa al llevarse el tenedor a la boca. Halagó la comida de Lily, que se rio y lo abrazó por los hombros un momento, antes de avisar que iba a comprobar el pastel. Aguardó a que la mujer hubiese dejado el área del comedor para reclinarse en el asiento y liberar un pesado suspiro.

—Tuve muchísimo tiempo de práctica en la Reserva. Cuando no estás con los dragones, es hora de la comida, hacen tareas de limpieza, o están envueltos en las cobijas; no hay mucho más que se pueda hacer con ese frío y las restricciones mágicas sobre no Aparecerse y nada de hechizos 'grandes'.

—¿Cómo eran los dragones? —curioseó Hermione, inclinándose hacia adelante— ¿te dejaban acercarte, tocarlos? ¿Los cuidaste? ¿Qué les enseñaron?

Draco hizo un gesto para pedirle un momento mientras masticaba otro bocado.

—Eran gigantescos, escupían fuego si invadías su territorio de pronto, rugían tan fuerte que se escuchaba por todo el campamento de noche cuando uno se molestaba, y son lo _segundo_ más increíble que he visto en mi vida —sentenció, sin un atisbo de duda. A medida que hablaba, el cabello le regresaba al lacio rubio platinado que le pertenecía.

—¿Qué es lo primero?

Pero Draco lo miraba y sonreía, sin responder.

—¿Y _sí_ te dejaban tocarlos? —insistió Hermione. Él emitió un vago sonido afirmativo, a la vez que barría la zona con la mirada y fruncía el ceño.

—Leporis —llamó, tal vez al caer en cuenta de que había dejado caer el bolso junto a la entrada—. Leporis, aquí.

Medio segundo más tarde, un conejo pelirrojo atravesaba la sala y cocina corriendo; llevaba la correa del bolso en la boca. Se la ofrecía, a los pies de la silla, y Draco lo dejaba sobre la mesa y alzaba al animal mágico, que ante su contacto, empezaba a cambiar el pelaje a rubio.

—Se pone así desde que Charlie lo cargó la primera vez —explicó, desinteresado.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo cuando sintió una débil punzada en el pecho. Lep, que olisqueó el aire, fijó los ojos en él y agitó las orejas para elevarse hacia sus brazos. Lo recibió con un murmullo de saludo, y observó, con cierto orgullo absurdo, que su pelaje se tornaba negro y despeinado.

Como el suyo_. _No como el de Charlie.

—Les traje algunas cosas —anunció, entre cada pausa que hacía de su comida, y no se molestó en tomar a su conejo de regreso, por lo que Harry continuó con este en brazos, riéndose de sus lamidas rasposas en la barbilla. Draco empezó a sacar algunos objetos pequeños de su bolso y a regarlos por la mesa. Incluso Ron levantó la cabeza, para intentar ver por detrás de la chica, sin acercarse más.

—¿Qué es esto? —cuando Hermione hizo ademán de tocar un huevo dorado y verde, moteado, Draco le dio un manotazo al dorso de su mano.

—Ese es uno de los regalos de Potter, no lo toques —al darle la indicación, extrajo del bolso unos guantes de cuero, que se colocó antes de sostener el huevo. Se lo tendió.

—Por Merlín, dime que no le estás regalando un huevo de dragón —Ron se aproximó, con los ojos muy abiertos, para verlo de cerca.

Harry tuvo que abandonar a Lep sobre una silla para tomarlo. Titubeó, porque no llevaba guantes como él, pero en cuanto lo vio asentir para animarlo, lo sujetó.

Era liso, suave, y cosquilleaba contra las yemas de sus dedos por la magia que reunía. Se cubrió por completo de dorado, luego de verde, y retomó su imagen moteada y bicolor. Él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no soltarlo y dejarlo caer ante la sorpresa.

—No le estoy regalando un huevo de dragón —Draco rodó los ojos, como si la simple idea fuese ridícula—. Es un _recogemagia_ rumano.

—¡He leído sobre ellos! —Hermione saltó, boquiabierta, y chasqueó los dedos al dar con la idea—. Ninguna criatura mágica conocida los pone y nadie ha visto que los incuben, no se tiene idea de dónde salen o por qué; son extremadamente raros y valiosos. Absorben pequeñas cantidades de magia de la primera persona que lo toque con las manos desnudas, y luego _crea_ algo…

Harry frunció un poco el ceño, desorientado.

—¿Algo como qué?

—_Algo_ —repitió ella, encogiéndose de hombros a manera de disculpa—, nadie puede saberlo hasta que haya abierto. Es diferente para todos los magos que los tengan. Puede tardar un día, un mes, un año, quince años.

—Lo más probable es que ni siquiera salga una criatura —añadió Draco, sin despegar la mirada de él. No del huevo—, no lo sé, puede resultar en cualquier cosa. Pero será tuyo, de tu magia, y no servirá a nadie más que a ti. ¿Te gusta?

Aquella pregunta tenía un tono _raro_, como si esperase un signo de aprobación de su parte.

Como si estuviese dispuesto a regresar a Rumania y dejarlo en donde lo encontró, si es que decía que no.

Harry sonrió a medias, nervioso y contento a partes iguales por la atención que recibía mientras aguardaba su respuesta. Abrazó el huevo contra su pecho.

—Sí —confirmó, con varios asentimientos, y tras una leve vacilación, agregó:—. Gracias.

Draco también sonrió, con un deje de orgullo.

—Bien, ¿alguien sabe dónde está Pansy? Ah, esto es tuyo —se interrumpió, para extender un paquete pequeño hacia Hermione, que lo recibió con ojos enormes y sorprendidos. Él continuó, como si fuese cosa de todos los días—. Esto es para Lunática, lo de Snape. Oh, ¿tía Lily? —llamó a la mujer, que reapareció, asomada, desde un costado de la cocina.

—_0—_

—…no puedo creer que incluso trajeras algo para Ron.

Draco se rio. El sonido lo hizo estremecer, a pesar de que estaba de espaldas, sentado en la orilla de la cama. Al otro lado del cuarto, junto al armario, el chico se cambiaba el uniforme del programa de Rumania por la ropa que llevaba consigo en el bolso.

Harry mantenía la mirada fija en la pared contraria y no dejaba de juguetear con sus dedos. Estaban solos. La puerta se encontraba cerrada y apenas percibían en bullicio del resto abajo; Pansy acababa de llegar, y después de felicitarlo y colgarse de su mejor amigo durante un rato, permitió que se retirase para cambiarse, al fin.

—Bueno, Charlie me preguntó que por qué no llevaba algo para _"Roni-Roni"._

Sin necesidad de observarlo, sabía que se había encogido de hombros, con una sonrisa burlona. Era extraño conocer sus gestos lo suficiente para saber cuándo los hacía. La sensación de vértigo estaba de vuelta. Se obligó a tomar una respiración profunda.

Frunció el ceño. Durante las historias que le contó, mientras terminaba de almorzar, de la Reserva, el nombre del hermano de Ron salió _demasiadas_ veces.

—¿Y también te dijo que trajeras algo para Hermione?

No pudo evitar la pregunta. El roce de tela que le indicaba que Draco estaba vistiéndose se detuvo un instante, luego se reanudó, al tiempo que contestaba.

—Por supuesto que no. Él no la conoce, creo.

—¿Fue el de la idea de mi regalo? —siguió, reprendiéndose mentalmente nada más abrir la boca y escucharse a sí mismo, pero incapaz de detenerse. Lo oyó suspirar.

—No, Harry.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¿Fue difícil conseguirlo? No ganaste un montón de dinero en eso, ¿verdad?

—¿No dijiste que te había gustado? —replicó, de inmediato.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un momento, el tiempo suficiente para que percibiese sus pasos al darse la vuelta, el bolso, en que debió guardar la ropa, cerrarse y ser dejado de lado, de nuevo. No se atrevió a mirar por encima del hombro, por si acaso. Las pesadas botas, que hicieron un ruido sordo cuando se las sacó, ahora repetían uno similar mientras se las volvía a colocar.

—Sí me gustó —susurró, dejando caer los hombros.

—Entonces eso es lo importante.

Supuso que no tenía sentido insistir respecto al tema. Oía a Draco moverse todavía, la otra bota, un débil quejido, un golpe contra las puertas del armario.

—¿Por qué no pasaste por la Mansión a cambiarte y comer algo? —se le ocurrió preguntar después. Todavía no pensaba dar un vistazo hacia atrás.

La respuesta se demoró unos instantes en llegar.

—Lo hice —mencionó, en tono quedo—, pasé primero por allí porque el último traslador me dejaba en una oficina de red flú, donde Lía me esperaba. Pero madre estaba discutiendo con el primo Regulus sobre mi herencia y me di la vuelta, y me regresé por donde había entrado.

—¿Discutían? —Harry parpadeó— ¿por qué?

Por unos segundos, Draco no hizo más que soltar un largo "hm", que le hizo dudar que fuese a contestarle en realidad.

—Regulus quiere dividir la herencia Black en tres partes, porque sabe que no tendrá hijos; una para mí, una para mi tía Andrómeda, una para Sirius. La mía sería la más grande, claro, con propiedades y bla, bla, bla…

Aquello no era necesario. Por lo que sabía, Sirius tenía una bóveda lo bastante llena para subsistir el resto de su vida, sin un día de trabajo, a pesar de que gastase en tonterías como cumplir el 'capricho' de una sala de entrenamiento de su ahijado, según su versión de los acontecimientos.

—¿Y la tía Narcissa no está de acuerdo? —probó suerte.

—Exacto.

—¿Por qué?

—Algo sobre que es mía, por derecho legítimo, y más bla, bla, bla.

—Creí que era de Sirius —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque no sabía si él lo veía hacerlo—, hasta que decidieron pasársela a su hermano menor.

—Cuando a Sirius lo desheredan, pasa a manos de Regulus. Al no tener hijos, la herencia corresponde, legalmente, a la segunda rama de la familia, conformada de tres mujeres; mi tía Bella está incapacitada para heredar, mi tía Andrómeda también fue desheredada hace años y madre, aunque es la menor, es la única en condiciones de recibir la herencia, que pasaría directo a mí —recitó, con voz monótona, como si formase parte de uno de esos discursos ensayados que, él sabía, tenían que memorizar algunos de los jóvenes sangrepura.

Harry se tomó un momento para unir puntos y terminar de procesarlo. Asintió, más para sí mismo. Le sonaba lógico, en su mayoría, si ignoraba los motivos absurdos por lo que dos de los miembros de la familia fueron sacados del árbol genealógico.

—Así que debería ser tuya.

Draco le contestó con un sonido afirmativo.

—¿La tía Narcissa está molesta porque quiera dividirla? —preguntó, más por curiosidad, que porque pensase que tenía relación al tema—. Porque a Sirius no le importa si le dan una parte o no, lo he oído decirlo mil veces.

—Madre piensa que está _resguardando_ mis intereses para el futuro.

—¿Y tú?

Los ruidos cesaron. Tras un instante, se retomaron cuando los pasos del muchacho se aproximaron a la cama.

—¿Yo qué? —el colchón se hundió, detrás de él, bajo el peso que acababa de subir. Harry, rígido, se mantuvo quieto en la orilla.

—¿Tú estás molesto? Te están quitando lo que te corresponde, ¿no?

Cuando Draco se tumbó sobre la cama, soltó una exhalación.

—La parte de mi tía Andrómeda iría a parar a Nym y sería divertido ver lo que mi prima hace cuando sea rica, qué locuras se inventa para gastar cada knut de dinero sangrepura. La de Sirius sería para ti. ¿Por qué me importaría? Las arcas Malfoy son completamente mías, de todos modos, y no necesitaría más para vivir una vida cómoda y lujosa, incluso si no trabajo nunca.

Entonces Harry se giró, despacio, flexionando las piernas y recogiéndolas por debajo del cuerpo. Draco le hablaba con los ojos cerrados, una expresión relajada, los brazos extendidos a los costados, las piernas, más allá de las rodillas, le quedaban fuera de la cama por la manera en que se acostó, y balanceaba los pies de forma distraída.

Cuando debió notar que transcurría un rato y no tenía una respuesta, parpadeó hacia él. Harry no encontraba su voz y no estaba seguro de a qué se debía en esa ocasión. La imagen de Draco en su cama era una que había tenido cientos, miles de veces, desde niños, en Godric's Hollow, en los dormitorios de Slytherin.

¿Por qué era diferente, de repente?

—¿Pero- quieres ese dinero? —cuestionó después, sin saber qué más decirle.

El chico sonrió a medias, y al parpadear de nuevo, su iris se tornó de un verde brillante que no podía copiar de nadie más que él, y regresó al gris usual. No pareció que requiriese ningún esfuerzo, y por alguna razón, Harry se sintió triste por no haber estado ahí cuando practicaba, como la primera vez, para ver los resultados.

—Soy codicioso —simplificó él, con un encogimiento de hombros, y flexionó los brazos para colocárselos bajo la cabeza, a manera de almohada improvisada—; en el fondo, sé que no lo necesito. Pero si es mío, no me quejaré.

—¿Alguien _sí_ se quejaría de ser repentinamente el doble de rico? —intentó bromear, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Hay todo tipo de personas en el mundo, Harry.

La respuesta no era la que se esperaba. De nuevo, aquella emoción extraña lo azotaba, y no podía evitar preguntarse en _qué_ había cambiado con un mes, un solo mes, un simple mes.

_Un mes._

¿Qué sería de él, entonces, cuando hubiesen terminado Hogwarts?

Cuando no se viesen a diario. Cuando no compartiesen clases. Cuando no tuviesen el mismo cuarto, las disputas por el baño, el desorden.

Cuando no pudiese ir hacia la cama de al lado y hablar durante horas.

Era la primera vez que tenía aquel pensamiento sobre lo que vendría _luego_ de Hogwarts. En su mente, infantil hasta ese momento, el colegio aparentaba ser eterno, y no existía posibilidad de ser separado de sus amigos, de Draco.

_Y ahora era consciente de que no._

De que terminaría.

De que le quedaban dos años para ser un adulto, tres para graduarse.

Un peso helado e incómodo se instaló en el fondo de su estómago. Tenía unas leves náuseas cuando se dobló desde el abdomen y enterró el rostro entre las manos.

—¿Harry?

Y ahí estaba él. Hablándole en un tono suave, que nunca había escuchado que utilizase para dirigirse a nadie más, apoyándose sobre los codos para alzarse y verlo mejor, cuestionándole con la mirada, sin juzgar.

Y tan veloz, tan impactante, tan atronador como el golpe de una bludger en la cabeza, Harry comprendía que _quería_ que se quedase así de cerca por el resto de sus vidas. Una parte de sí le decía que era un deseo absurdo, la otra no lo escuchaba.

Nunca había experimentado un anhelo tan intenso como para marearlo y dejarlo desorientado. Y ese lo hizo.

Se enderezó, se aclaró la garganta y parpadeó a la nada un par de veces, incapaz de hilar un pensamiento coherente que le explicase, a él, a Draco, o a ambos, la situación.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntaba, en voz baja, girando para quedar acostado boca abajo, de cara a él. Los ojos grises y preocupados no se despegaron de su rostro.

Harry boqueó. Las palabras no le salían. Incluso si lo hubiesen hecho, era probable que no hubiese sabido qué contestarle.

_Silencio_. Sólo silencio.

—Hey —le decía después, una ligera y genuina sonrisa crecía en su rostro—, puedo sentir el olor a quemado de tus neuronas mientras intentas pensar, _Potty_.

Luego reaccionaba para fruncir el ceño, pero al fin y al cabo, debió ser esa su intención, porque Draco se rio de él.

—Estás cumpliendo años, debería ser un día especial. ¿Qué haces pensando cosas seguramente tontas e innecesarias?

No dejaba de utilizar un tono suave. Mientras hablaba, deslizaba una mano más cerca de una de las de Harry. Podría jurar que se erizó cuando percibió el contacto tentativo, puntas de dedos contra nudillos, despacio.

Si hubiese sido alguien más, habría pensado que _pedía_ permiso.

Cuando alcanzó a entrelazar sus dedos, el mundo entero colisionó dentro de su cabeza. Por la posición, encajaban a la perfección, pero sus palmas no se tocaban entre sí, a excepción del segmento bajo el pulgar. Draco tenía las manos frías; ni un mes, ni un año, ni un siglo, podrían cambiar la familiaridad de ese contacto.

Pero incluso así, tenía _algo_ diferente. Los cosquilleos, el vértigo repentino que cesaba al instante, un ligero mareo, falta de coordinación. Harry no recordaba cómo respirar ni sabía que contenía el aliento, la palma le sudaba, tenía miedo, y estaba agradecido a la vez.

_Y no quería que lo fuese a soltar._

Por supuesto, la suerte no estaba del lado de Harry Potter, y lo supo cuando alguien tocó la puerta y esta se abrió, dejándole paso a una cabellera tan desordenada como la suya, que se asomaba desde el pasillo con cautela. Como si temiese tomarlos por sorpresa.

Se tensó. James se paraba bajo el umbral, sosteniendo la puerta a medio abrir. Llevaba una leve sonrisa de cariñosa resignación.

Todavía tenían las manos unidas. Harry no se percató.

—Abajo se preguntan si el cumpleañero no piensa regresar para que tengamos pastel de tu madre —mencionó, en voz baja, cuidadosa—, el más insistente es Sirius. Va a venir a arrastrarte de vuelta si no se mueven.

Él no contestó. De momento, dejó en el olvido su habilidad de hablar.

—Ya baja —escuchó que respondía Draco, en su lugar. James lo observaba por un instante, luego asentía, y se retiraba sin decir nada más. Detrás de su padre, la puerta volvía a quedar cerrada.

Sólo cuando Draco bufó y se sentó, cayó en cuenta de que sus dedos seguían entrelazados y de lo que su padre acababa de presenciar.

Harry dudaba que, alguna vez, hubiese sentido un ardor mayor en el rostro. Al soltarlo y ponerse de pie, alisándose pliegues inexistentes del pantalón en esa manía suya que tenía desde siempre, Draco esbozaba una sonrisa que le hacía pensar en la que mostraba cuando acababan de ganar un partido de Quidditch.

Decidió no pensarlo demasiado.

—_0—_

—…acérquense, acérquense. Sí, así, ahí están muy bien.

—¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto? —Ron gimoteaba por lo bajo, ganándose codazos de su hermana menor, que lo instaba a sonreírle a la cámara, por las buenas o por las malas.

Cuando el primer flash los iluminó, Harry sintió el peso sobre su espalda, que lo hizo trastabillar, cuando Ginny se abalanzó sobre él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, y plantando un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Uno de sus brazos estaba atrapado por las manos de Pansy, que se reía de su expresión confundida. Otro flash.

—¡Gin, quítate de encima! ¡Pesas tanto como un escarbato! —la chica emitió un sonido ahogado, de indignación. La siguiente fotografía, probablemente, capturaba el instante en que Pansy lo reprendía por hacerle un comentario tan desagradable a una mujer, Hermione lo miraba mal, Ron contenía la risa, y Ginny le daba manotazos lo bastante fuertes para haberlo derribado, si no hubiese sido porque chocó con la pared y se apoyó en esta, en su prisa por escapar del punto de mira de ella.

—No podemos ni siquiera tomarnos una fotografía sin empezar a pelearnos —Draco se rio cuando dejó que Lep, agitando las orejas para elevarse, se metiese entre ambos, para distraer a la chica y otorgarle a Harry valiosos segundos para escabullirse de regreso al centro del grupo.

La sala estaba semi a oscuras, el bullicio se concentraba ahí. El pastel, sobre la mesa, tenía las velas apagadas y un hundimiento en la cobertura de crema de mantequilla, allí donde Ron y Ginny, siguiendo la preciada tradición de los gemelos en su lugar, lo empujaron contra esta. Harry todavía tenía algunas manchas de crema, a pesar de que intentó limpiarse bien en cuanto fue 'atacado'.

—Tu madre lo está disfrutando más que ninguno —observó Hermione, tranquila, con las manos unidas por detrás de la espalda.

Al otro lado de la mesa, los Merodeadores intentaban burlarse del grupo de adolescentes sin ganarse reprimendas de Lily, que sonreía con entusiasmo mientras sostenía la cámara. Los Parkinson estaban sentados a unos pasos de distancia, con sonrisas divertidas y hablando entre murmullos.

—Fue su idea —Harry se encogió de hombros con resignación. Acababa de abrir la boca para decirles que era suficiente, que quería comer su pastel, cuando sintió que un brazo lo rodeaba. De pronto, una colonia embriagadora le llenaba los sentidos, y le resultaba difícil hilar los pensamientos.

Draco estaba _demasiado_ cerca.

—Nos vamos a comportar en esta, tía Lily —afirmó, alzando la mano libre, a manera de juramento. Al estrecharlo un poco más contra él, quizás sin darse cuenta, Harry quedó pegado a uno de sus costados—. Hey, chicos, pongan caras de que no rompemos un plato, estas seguro las ve mi madre. Y la suya también, _Weasleys_.

Aquello puso a Ron y Ginny en alerta. En cuestión de un parpadeo, formaban una línea, más que dispuesta para la foto, y tenían expresiones angelicales, que no servían para esconder por completo su diversión.

—Sonríe —la respiración de Draco le golpeó la oreja, que sintió que comenzaba a arder, junto con el resto de su rostro. Era una suerte que la fotografía no pudiese captar rubores, o habría quedado conmemorado que el chico le quitaba un poco de crema con el índice, se burlaba, se llevaba la mezcla a los labios, y Harry boqueaba, aturdido por sus acciones y el consecutivo flash—. ¿Yo podría llevarle una a madre? —preguntaba después, soltándolo y rodeando la mesa para acercarse a Lily.

Y Harry continuaba sonrojado e inquieto en el mismo sitio, preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado hace un momento.

—_0—_

—¡Sirius, no!

—¡Sirius, sí!

—¡Sirius! —James intervenía en el debate de sus mejores amigos— ¡esto es increíble!

—¡James, no es _para nada_ increíble! —Lily se mostraba por completo de acuerdo con Remus en que aquello era cruzar un límite. Peter, en medio de ambos bandos, alternaba la mirada entre uno y el otro, como si no pudiese decidir qué decisión apoyaba— ¡no le vas a regalar una moto a mi hijo, Sirius Orión Black!

Sirius soltó una de esas carcajadas aulladoras, histéricas, al agitar las nuevas llaves personalizadas con una "H" en el aire, frente a su cara. Harry las tomó por reflejo. Podría jurar que su madre estaba a punto de hechizar a alguien.

—Ya lo hice —dictó él, dando un salto y alzando los brazos en señal de victoria. Empezó a darle empujones en la espalda para apremiarlo a ir hacia el vehículo estacionado en el patio, dentro de las barreras antimuggles—. Anda, anda, cómo te he estado enseñando, cachorro, ¡sorpréndelos!

Harry se reía cuando negó, pero se subió al asiento de la moto nueva. Estaba llena de líneas blancas, similares a los dibujos de símbolos antiguos en los tatuajes de su padrino, y era, tal vez, más pequeña que la de este, para mayor comodidad. Su madre hizo un ruido ahogado cuando lo vio poner en marcha el motor, llevándose una mano al corazón.

—¡Sirius! —gritó, ganándose carcajadas de los adolescentes que estaban sentados en el pórtico de la casa, observando toda la escena. Incluso James, que elevaba los pulgares hacia él, lucía orgulloso. Al menos, hasta que su esposa lo notó— ¡tú sabías de esto! ¡James Potter, vas a matar a mi hijo!

—¡Es _nuestro_ hijo!

—¡Es sólo mío cuando permites cosas como esta!

Junto a ellos, Remus se apretaba el puente de la nariz, Sirius se carcajeaba y Peter todavía estaba entre preocupado y confundido, murmurándole a Harry que tuviese cuidado si pretendía mover la moto.

—¡Esa moto no se va a mover y tú no vas a ningún lado, Harry!

Él tenía intención de ser un buen hijo y obedecerla, _en serio la tenía_, pero la vibración del motor era relajante, conocía de memoria las maniobras por las prácticas durante todo el verano en la moto de _Padfoot_, y bueno, la verdad era que no quería bajarse y dejar de probar su moto nueva.

—¿Sabes manejarla?

Giró la cabeza, ignorando los regaños de su madre a todos, menos Remus, aunque por alguna razón incomprensible, Peter _sí_ era incluido en el grupo de 'adultos irresponsables que perdieron la cabeza', como les llamaba ella.

Draco, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, se había separado de los demás chicos para acercarse, y ahora estaba parado frente a la moto, admirando uno de los diseños antiguos. Harry sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido y luchó por aclararse la garganta.

—Sirius me enseñó.

Era otro de esos temas de los que no le habló por cartas, porque quería ver su expresión al oírlo. En ese instante, Draco elevó las cejas, una sonrisa ladeada se extendía por su rostro.

De nuevo, lo invadía aquella impresión absurda de que se avecinaban los problemas, y sin embargo, no se hubiese molestado en evadirlos. Quizás resultase que le gustaban los problemas, al fin y al cabo.

—A ver qué haces —el asiento bajó y volvió a su posición inicial ante el nuevo peso, un agarre firme se cerró en uno de sus costados. Harry contuvo el aliento—. Voy a pedirle a mi primo Regulus una de estas cosas.

—¿Cre- crees que te la dé?

—Claro que no —se rio junto a su oído. Fue inevitable estremecerse—, pero se lo comentará a Sirius, y él me ayudará a conseguir una _sin_ que tenga que decírselo.

Sonaba a algo que su padrino haría.

Cuando Harry puso en marcha la motocicleta, Lily calló por un segundo. Al elevarse, resguardados por las barreras antimuggles, su diatriba se reanudó con más fuerza, mientras le exigía a su esposo que bajase a su hijo y su amigo de ahí, y este retrasaba la tarea para darles tiempo de probar la motocicleta mágica.

—_0—_

—…no puedo creer que hicieras lo que acabas de hacer, _Draconis_.

—Padrino- —el hombre le dirigió una mirada amenazante y se calló. Draco apretó los párpados por unos segundos, luego dejó escapar una exhalación. Sabía lo que venía, incluso antes de que hubiese abierto la boca y lo hubiese señalado con un dedo acusador.

—Pudiste matar a tu madre de un susto.

—No era mi intención —aclaró, en un susurro, quizás por undécima vez.

Para su mala suerte, cuando Narcissa y Snape atravesaron la red flú, Harry y él todavía estaban probando la motocicleta. Su madre, que entendía que no era responsabilidad de Lily o Amelia que tratasen con dos adolescentes 'dementes', fue directo hacia ellos y los hizo bajar, sin necesidad de alzar la voz ni la varita.

Draco prácticamente mantuvo la cabeza agachada mientras la escuchaba hablar, sin detenerse, sobre los _peligros_ que suponían un vehículo como aquel, lo mucho que debía cuidarse como heredero de los Malfoy, y ahora, también de los Black, cuánto la preocupaba que su hijo, _su único hijo_, fuese a tener un accidente. No le replicó nada. No era capaz.

Si existía una persona en todo el mundo a la que no podía oponerse cuando actuaba así, esa sería Narcissa.

Cuando estaban en tierra y el asunto fue dejado de lado, su madre llenó de felicitaciones, buenos deseos y besos en la frente a Harry, que sonreía con culpabilidad bajo los mimos, hasta que se detuvieron. Luego ella, junto a la madre del cumpleañero y Amelia, se retiraron al interior de la casa, dejando a los Merodeadores hablando en voz baja, sobre el susto que también acababan de darle a Lily; Sirius no se salvaba de la ira contenida, pero fulminante, de Remus.

Snape, que acompañó a la mujer porque pensaba recoger a Draco ese día, era el que tomó la batuta para hacerle saber por qué lo que hizo estaba mal de mil formas diferentes. A veces, los dos podían ser igual de exagerados. Él optó por no hacer comentario alguno al respecto.

Más allá del pórtico, que era donde estaban sentados, Pansy se reía con nerviosismo, compartiendo el asiento de la moto nueva junto a Hermione, mientras su hermano las cuidaba con indiscutible atención, y Harry la encendía para ellas, sólo para que se moviesen un poco y la probasen también. Pansy chilló al avanzar y se echó a reír después, zarandeando a una Hermione igual de sorprendida.

—¿No era tu intención? —siseó su padrino— ¿que _no_ era tu intención? Si supieras lo poco que me importa cuál sea tu intención, mocoso insolente, irresponsable, inmaduro tonto- Merlín, ¿al menos estás escuchando?

Harry se reía de las reacciones asustadizas de las chicas. Invitaba a Ginny a subir y ella le aseguraba que no iba a gritar 'como niña'. Parecía divertirse con los demás.

Draco no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Era como si no existiese nada más en el mundo, como si el resto se desdibujase y perdiese consistencia en torno a Harry.

Cuando se fue a Rumania un mes, no se imaginó que aquella sensación apremiante, urgente, impulsiva, volvería con tanta fuerza nada más verlo.

—No me estás escuchando —si desvió parte de su atención, fue más por el manotazo que recibió en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, que por voluntad propia. Emitió un débil quejido y se tocó la zona afectada, bajo los ojos oscuros de su irritado padrino—, estás completamente _embelesado_ con el chico Potter. Compórtate, Draco, ¿qué crees que diría tu padre?

—No sé —musitó, frunciéndole el ceño—, él no me _reconoce_.

Severus estrechó los ojos, sin dejarse amedrentar.

—Diría que un verdadero Malfoy no se deja llevar por sus sentimientos de ese modo, Draco. Y lo sabes.

Con un bufido derrotado, se obligó a relajar su expresión, a pesar de que sus ojos todavía buscaban, por el patio y entre las personas, una cabellera desordenada.

Empezaba a ser preocupante lo que crecía dentro de él mientras lo observaba bromear con sus amigos.

—Sev —llamó al mago adulto, pero sin apartar la mirada del patio—, ¿puedes convencer a madre de que me deje quedarme a pasar la noche aquí?

—Se suponía que ibas a _Spinner's End_ nada más llegar, después del cumpleaños del chico Potter.

—¿Puedes o no puedes? —insistió, ignorando el obvio recordatorio. Podía retomar sus clases de verano el día siguiente, o podría simplemente no hacerlo; ahora sabía que los sangrepura —de nuevo, los Weasley no contaban como sangrepuras decentes— eran los únicos que estudiaban durante las vacaciones, y se preguntaba por qué él _tenía_ que hacerlo también, cuando podía estar ahí, con los demás.

Snape se tardó un momento en hablar.

—Pienso que deberías-

Se detuvo. Draco acababa de girar el rostro para mirarlo, atender a su respuesta.

Fuese cual fuese la expresión que tenía, causó que su padrino arrugase la nariz.

—Puedo intentar —aceptó, en voz baja—, pero no se supone que debas decírmelo a mí. No puedes _sólo_ suponer que te dejarán quedarte si-

Draco no se quedó a escucharlo.

—Potter —capturó la atención de Harry, deteniendo su plática, cuando se acercó con largas zancadas—, ¿puedo quedarme a dormir esta noche?

Harry boqueó. Era absurdo que esa expresión aturdida hiciera que quisiese sonreír.

Era lindo.

_Malditamente lindo._

—¿Yo también puedo? —intervino Ron, con un resoplido—. No quiero escuchar más peleas de los gemelos y Percy hoy.

—¡Yo tampoco quiero escucharlos! —lo secundó Ginny.

—Nunca me he quedado aquí —murmuró Pansy, con una sonrisita, enganchándose al brazo de Harry—, siempre son sólo ustedes dos. ¿No puedo quedarme un poco más hoy?

—Yo- yo- —Harry paseó la mirada por cada uno, deteniéndose, otra vez, en Draco— tengo que preguntarle a mi mamá.

—¡Mamá Lily! —fue Ginny la que echó a correr hacia la casa, para traerla.

Unas horas más tarde, la sala de los Potter estaría convertida en un cuarto de piso acolchado. Habría cinco adolescentes distribuidos entre los sillones y las almohadas del suelo —Hermione no consiguió permiso para quedarse—, que se dividían enormes boles de palomitas y golosinas, y se habrían apropiado del televisor de la sala, con una maratón de películas de terror.

—¿Dices que los muggles siempre se reúnen por esto? —preguntó Draco, haciendo girar una palomita de maíz entre sus dedos. Tenían buen sabor. Compartía una cobija amplia y almohadones con Pansy y Harry, y el bol de golosinas con este último, que asintió en respuesta.

Tal vez los muggles no tenían ideas _tan_ tontas.

* * *

**Estoy muy, muy, muy feliz de comenzar este libro. El quinto año es de mis favoritos, al igual que el segundo. La verdad es que suceden un montón de cosas por aquí, y en sí, todo el libro viene con una GRAN advertencia de "adolescentes idiotas a continuación" ¿?**

**¿Se puede estar más enamorado de lo que ellos se encuentran? Siento que este capítulo causará un poco de diabetes, jajaja.**

**¿No aman mucho la imagen mental de Draco con el cabello negro? Es como "grrr" ¿?¿? aunque Dracobebé siempre es bello. Les aseguro que Harry estaba a punto de babear.**

**Por cierto, el recogemagia también es un objeto mío, que aparece en mis historias originales, y es algo muy genial. Pero habrá que esperar un montón para que descubran lo que va a nacer a partir de la magia de Harrybebé uwu**

**Una pregunta que hicieron sobre el club de los chicos me llamó la atención, porque quería saber por qué Blaise no fue invitado. Yo diría que no hay que presionar tanto al Dracobebé, que apenas expande su círculo; es un invitado por cada uno de los Sly ¿?**

**Me hizo mucha gracia el comentario sobre los chicos creciendo en instrucción mágica y siendo ingenuos en el resto. No sé ustedes, pero yo sigo actuando igual de idiota sentimentalmente hablando que cuando tenía como diez, jAJAJAJA. Algunas cosas no cambian y otras se toman su tiempo (?)**

**Tengo algunos extras para la historia de ellos, pero me internet ha estado tan lento que tengo que luchar sólo para publicar esto, así que ya veremos si lo logro unu. Aun así, como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


	52. 47 L5

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 5. **_**Harry Potter y el embrujo de la reina.**_

* * *

**Capítulo cuarenta y siete: **_De cuando muchas cosas están cambiando (el registro imaginario entre ellas)_

Draco deslizó el hilo por la abertura, hizo el nudo con un movimiento ágil, y se lo ofreció de regreso a Harry. Lep, que estaba sentado en medio de los dos, olisqueó el aire y mantuvo sus ojos curiosos en ellos durante todo el proceso, hasta que se lo puso y lo escondió por debajo de la ropa. El huevo de _recogemagia_, encogido en el interior de una caja de cristal plana, acababa de ser añadido al colgante con los pétalos de begonia, para que continuase absorbiendo las pequeñas dosis de energía durante el transcurso de su estadía en Hogwarts.

—Gracias…—murmuró, sin verlo.

En algunos momentos, a lo largo del mes que pudieron compartir de vacaciones después de que hubiese regreso del programa de dragones, Harry rehuía de su mirada y balbuceaba. En otros, lo atrapaba observándolo por largo rato, y aunque a una parte de él —para qué negarlo— le encantaba _su_ atención y sentía que podía erguirse y enorgullecerse de sí mismo, de la manera más absurda posible, sólo por obtener una mínima fracción de esta, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba.

No _quería_ estarlo, hasta que hubiese comprobado el pensamiento que rondaba por su mente desde comienzos del verano.

_Jodido Charlie._

_Jodidas teorías._

Estúpidos consejos Weasley. Nunca volvería a escucharlos. No _tendría _que habérselo preguntado, en primer lugar, ¿quién lo mandaba a tener unos instantes de idiotez y _hufflepuffsidad_ frente a él?

Cuando lo recordaba, tenía que apartar la mirada de Harry, aclararse la garganta, y hacer un esfuerzo por vaciar su cabeza. No podíapermitirse albergar _ese _tipo de pensamientos.

En esa ocasión, apoyó el brazo sobre la parte alta del respaldar de los asientos y se estiró, con la intención de ver el trayecto sinuoso que los thestral del colegio recorrían para llevar sus carruajes, año tras año.

—…oh, es bonito que seas tú quien se lo acomode para que pueda llevarlo consigo —para su buena suerte_, y desgracia, _Luna había tomado el puesto junto al suyo, así que era inevitable encontrársela de frente cuando se ponía de costado para observar cualquier punto lejano, excepto a Harry.

—No empieces —advirtió, en un susurro contenido. Ella tenía esa sonrisa soñadora, distraída; estaban tan cerca de Pansy, Granger y la Comadreja, que temía que pudiesen detener su incesante charla en cualquier instante, por un comentario fuera de lugar que la chica pudiese realizar.

Luna, por supuesto, no era de hablar con claridad normalmente, ni mucho menos soltaría todo aquello de lo que le habló en las cartas que enviaba cada semana, con un búho diferente al que le llevaba las notas a Harry con el resumen de su día.

Harry. _Harry, Harry, Harry._

Por Merlín. ¿En _todo _lo que hacía tenía que estar el idiota?

Draco bufó. Flexionó el codo sobre el respaldar del asiento y apoyó el mentón en su brazo. Todavía miraba hacia afuera.

Junto a él, Luna imitó su postura, al revés, de modo que se veían cara a cara desde una distancia de pocos centímetros. Ella llevaba los ojos del suelo de tierra a las copas de los árboles; quién sabía lo que buscaba.

—No tiene nada de malo, lo entiendes, ¿no es así?

—Te dije que no empezaras.

—Es que pienso que debes hablar con alguien sobre esto —Luna le tocó el brazo, en muestra de apoyo, y tuvo que resistir la tentación de apartarse como si el contacto le quemase. No es que fuese por ella, podía decirse que estaba más acostumbrado a sus arranques de afecto, sino porque _sabía _que _no _le gustaría el tema que pretendía abordar—, y sé que no lo harás con él.

Enterró el rostro en su brazo, olvidándose de la idea de distraerse con el paisaje familiar. El aire tenía una densidad humedad que también le era usual, y sin embargo, también un aroma extraño, almizclado, al que no podía asignarle un origen.

Era agradable, y al mismo tiempo, encendía una vaga señal de advertencia dentro de su mente. Lo incomodaba, no lo suficiente para preocuparse, pero sí para notarlo.

Sentir la mirada fija de Harry, igual que una aguja clavada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, no ayudaba a que pudiese relajarse. Como deseaba, aunque fuese por un día, que estuviesen en Casas diferentes; en cuanto pisasen Hogwarts, tendrían que ocupar la misma mesa por el banquete de bienvenida, después retirarse al mismo dormitorio, y Draco empezaba a dudar de que estuviese listo, psicológicamente, para enfrentar lo que creía se avecinaba.

En verdad, _tenía _que dejar de pensar en ello.

—No quiero hablar de eso con nadie —masculló entre dientes. Ajenos a su conflicto existencial, los demás continuaban con su trivial plática, y lamentaba tanto no poder unirse.

Las ideas le daban vuelta en la cabeza, se arremolinaban, se mezclaban. Era difícil distinguir una de la otra.

El aroma almizclado se intensificó por un momento, hasta ser casi insoportable, y tosió sin darse cuenta por una sensación de asfixia. Media fracción de segundo después, ya había pasado y no lo percibía.

Se enderezó para dar un vistazo alrededor. Luna, todavía a un lado de él, parpadeaba, como sacada de un sueño de golpe.

—¿Sentiste…?

Ella asintió, despacio, sin dejarle terminar su pregunta. Él miró hacia atrás, por encima del hombro. Harry hablaba con los dos Weasley, Hermione lucía distraída cuando le hacían una pregunta y se demoraba un instante en responder, Pansy acababa de arrugar el entrecejo.

—¿No te estás preocupando por otra cosa, para no pensar en lo que en verdad te tiene así? —la vocecilla de Luna, por supuesto, no podría ser más que una recriminatoria y suave consciencia, que él no recordaba haber pedido en ningún momento.

La observó con el ceño fruncido, pero como era de esperarse, a ella no le importó. Luna le devolvió la mirada, con calma. Luego esbozó una sonrisa dulce.

—¿Sabías que a mí también me gusta alguien?

Draco no pudo evitar elevar las cejas. La idea de que a Lunática le gustase alguien, _vaya_. Bueno, para _gustarle _una persona, primero tendría que prestarle atención, fijarse en ella. No se imaginaba a Luna dejando de divagar, por quien fuese.

—¿Desde cuándo? —se le ocurrió preguntar, pensativo. No recordaba haber visto señales al respecto, y su amiga no podía ser más obvia con ciertos temas. _Tendría_ que haberla descubierto, ¿qué le pasaba?

—Oh, no hace mucho —explicaba ella, feliz—, sí, es algo bastante reciente, diría yo. Es una emoción divertida, aún no es fuerte. Reciente, sí. Muy reciente.

—¿Quién es?

Luna se limitó a sonreír, sin mirarlo, ni a ninguna dirección en particular, así que él resopló. Bien, era justo. Él tampoco le dio el nombre de su _problema._

Rodó los ojos.

—¿Y piensas hacer algo al respecto?

—¿_Tú_ qué piensas hacer? —replicó, volviendo su atención, de nuevo, hacia él.

—No estamos hablando de _mí_.

—Pero te gusta hablar de ti —siguió sonriendo—, hablemos de ti. ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

Estaban por llegar al castillo, ya se podía ver la extensión de césped que separaba los caminos de entrada de la estructura principal. Draco volvió a esconder la cabeza entre los brazos. El movimiento del carruaje podía ser tranquilizante, si no pensaba en nada, si imaginaba que Luna, que sabía la verdad, no estaba aguardando su respuesta a un lado.

Odiaba el momento en que decidió acercarse a ella.

_(No, no era verdad)_

—Ya veré qué hacer —susurró. Cuando cerró los ojos, con intención de serenarse lo suficiente para presentarse en el banquete, frente al resto de _Sly_, la imagen de una sonrisa amplia, de un chico que intentaba dejar de reír sobre su motocicleta nueva, invadía su cabeza.

Oh, estaba tan, _tan_ jodido.

—_0—_

—…Leporis. Leporis. Por Merlín, ¿qué es lo que está mal contigo, rata fea? —cuando sostuvo al conejo de los costados y lo alzó, de manera que pudiese dejarlo a la altura de su rostro y examinarlo con un vistazo, escuchó la risa de Harry a sus espaldas. La emoción agradable que le llenó el estómago lo hizo resoplar.

_Idiota. Idiota. Idiota._

_No seas un idiota._

Mientras se reprendía a sí mismo, el conejo aprovechó para pasarle la rasposa lengua por la punta de la nariz. Draco, rígido, la arrugó después, emitiendo un débil quejido. Harry se reía más fuerte.

Lep no dejaba de mover la cabeza y olisquear, e incluso cuando lo sujetaba en el aire, sacudía las pequeñas patas, como si fuese a echar a correr en cualquier despiste que tuviese. No lo dudaba. Desde que se bajaron de los carruajes, el animal se salió de su capa y no obedecía, no se acercaba cuando lo llamaba, ni se quedaba quieto.

Durante el banquete de bienvenida, se subió a la mesa y se comió parte de la cena de una desconcertada Daphne, a pesar de que Draco lo regañó. Harry tuvo que atraparlo y ponerlo sobre sus piernas para que se detuviese, o habría continuado metido de cabeza en el plato de la chica, que por pura suerte, se comenzó a reír de la travesura en lugar de tomarlo a mal. De por sí, ya había cierta tensión entre él y la mayor de las Greengrass; no tenía ganas de empeorarlo.

Cuando salieron del comedor, Lep corrió lejos de ellos y se perdió de vista, hasta que entró a la Sala Común, escabulléndose entre los pies de un grupo de Slytherin menores que llegó después de que hubiese guiado a los de primero. Los últimos minutos estuvo dando vueltas por el cuarto, saltando de su cama al baúl, al piso, y de regreso, atravesándose en el camino de cada uno cuando se dirigían al baño. Incluso llegó a tumbar el libro de Nott por error, que bufó, le pidió que controlase a su mascota, y se fue a leer a la Sala Común.

Draco no podía creer que su adiestramiento estuviese fallando. Durante el largo rato que observó al conejo que cargaba, con los ojos entrecerrados en una advertencia silenciosa, Harry dejó de burlarse de que hubiese encontrado al animal metido en uno de sus zapatos, hecho un bulto peludo del mismo color de la tela, y hubiese soltado un grito ahogado cuando casi lo pisa.

_Estúpida rata fea_. Hubiese sido su culpa, no de él, si lo hacía.

Y que aun así, tuviese un ligero sentimiento de culpa, era lo que más lo frustraba.

—Compórtate —ordenó, al dejarlo de vuelta en el suelo. Fue inútil, claro, porque nada más sentir la superficie sólida bajo los pies, echó a correr de nuevo, ante un sorprendido Draco, que no entendía qué le pasaba ahora—. Es oficial: se volvió loco.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, sin importarle que rebotase y quedase sentado sobre el borde del colchón de su compañero. Harry, sentado con las piernas recogidas y en pijama, le abrió un espacio para que se acomodase, y ambos observaron al conejo dar otra vuelta por el cuarto, olisqueando, agitando las orejas, cambiando de color su pelaje, sin motivo aparente.

—No creo que sea para…—Harry se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando Lep saltó y atrapó el pomo de la puerta con la boca, y se quedó ahí, colgando, moviendo orejas y cola en vano.

—Se volvió loco —repitió él, señalándolo, como si aquella pudiese ser la prueba irrefutable de sus desgracias. Su compañero se rio.

Y no debería ser justo que volviese a tener esa sensación cosquilleante en el estómago al oírlo.

—Algo le pasa —lo codeó, a manera de reprimenda, y ya que Draco, por cuestiones de orgullo, se negó a bajarlo de ahí, rodó los ojos y utilizó un encantamiento para levitar al conejo y despegarlo del pomo. En cuanto lo regresó al suelo, sin embargo, siguió recorriendo el dormitorio como si no hubiesen pasado suficientes años en las mazmorras para conocer cada recóndito lugar.

—Sí, que se volvió loco —insistió, ganándose una mirada de reprimenda—. Eres un suertudo, Hedwig no hace nada.

Era verdad. La lechuza se dejaba acariciar el plumaje, enviaba y traía cartas sin que tuviese que suplicarle como a otras, a veces lo picoteaba en el dedo por no visitarla seguido, o exigía una golosina que llevase en el bolsillo de la túnica, ¿pero qué lechuza no lo hacía?

En cambio, estaba seguro de que los conejos _no_ pegaban la nariz a las ventanas y empañaban el cristal con su respiración, como si esperasen que _algo _surgiese del otro lado.

Draco se rehusaba a perseguirlo por más tiempo, así que se recostó en la cama, retorciéndose y estirándose con el cansancio acumulado que suponía el viaje en tren. Si no fuese por Pansy y Harry, tomaría un flú directo al dormitorio de Snape o le diría a Lía que lo depositase en la entrada, a media tarde, para acomodarse como mejor le pareciera, antes de que el resto de los estudiantes hubiesen llegado.

Cuando giró la cabeza, rozó la sábana y se lamentó de que estuviese limpia y recién cambiada. No olía a Harry.

No es que él estuviese buscando su olor, por supuesto. Sería ridículo.

—…tienes que ser más amable con el pobre Lep —decía Harry, levantándose para ir por el conejo. Lo apartó del cristal y dejó que se deslizase dentro del cuello de su pijama, y saliese por una de las mangas, atrapándolo cuando hizo ademán de volver a saltar—. Él te soporta todos los días, año tras año. ¿Estás cansado de eso, Lep? ¿Quieres escaparte de Draco? ¿Quieres venir a dormir conmigo esta noche? —ofrecía en tono meloso, abrazando al animal contra su pecho, y ganándose una lamida en la barbilla que lo hizo reírse.

_El estúpido conejo también era suertudo._

Draco emitió otro bajo quejido y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo. _Deja de pensar en eso, deja de pensar en eso, déjalo._

_Maldito Charlie._

_Malditas pláticas._

Estaba en su momento de _desprender odio al mundo_, cuando sintió la presencia junto a la cama. Decidió ignorarlo.

—…hey.

No contestó.

—Oye —protestó Harry—, ¿no te piensas parar?

Soltó un vago sonido negativo y se acurrucó entre las cobijas, como si estuviese por irse a dormir. Su plan estaba resultando bastante bien, hasta que un peso ligero se asentó en su pecho, y al instante siguiente, cuatro patas diminutas correteaban encima de él.

—Te odio —susurró, sin sentimiento. Lep se aproximaba a su cara y olisqueaba, contento—. A ti también te odio, bola de pelos sucia —agregó, el pelaje le presionaba la barbilla, y movió la cabeza lo suficiente para rozarle a manera de caricia. El conejo le devolvió otra lamida, que lo hizo quejarse y apartarlo, dejándolo sobre el colchón.

—Arriba, arriba —lo apremiaba su compañero, gesticulando con las manos.

Draco se sentó, con los brazos caídos a los costados, el conejo intentando subirse a sus piernas, y pensó, no sin cierta diversión, que la imagen de Harry desde abajo, a punto de subir a la cama, en medio de las semi penumbras del cuarto, era, bueno, _interesante_, sí.

Con otro ruido ahogado, se volvió a echar hacia atrás para caer sobre el colchón, se tapó la cara con las manos, y suplicó por olvidarse de lo que acababa de pensar. Lep le lamía la mejilla con entusiasmo, quizás para animarlo.

Por una abertura que dejó entre dos de sus dedos, aún divisaba a Harry, cruzándose brazos y exigiéndole que le devolviese su cama.

—Algunas personas dormimos por las noches, ¿sabes?

—Curioso. Creí que dormías de día nada más, cuando estábamos en clases de Binns —su respuesta lo hizo ganarse un golpe con la almohada, por el que se retorció falsamente, como si hubiese sido herido de algún modo.

—Muévete, muévete.

Meneó la cabeza.

—Vamos a cambiar de cama hoy —ideó, estirando brazos y piernas para ocupar toda la extensión que le fuese posible con el mínimo de esfuerzo. Lep, que se hizo un ovillo sobre otra de las almohadas, pareció comprender el punto.

Harry resopló, bajando el brazo que sostenía la almohada asesina.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? La tuya está ahí —señaló a la cama contigua, a sólo un metro de distancia—, no seas flojo y cámbiate para allá, y podré dormir.

—Me quiero quedar aquí hoy —dictó, entrecerrando los ojos, para hacerse el dormido, sin dejar de prestar atención a su reacción. Él emitió un sonido de frustración y amenazó con otro almohadazo, que Draco esquivó al recoger las piernas y estirarlas después de que hubiese ejecutado su golpe maestro.

—Es lo mismo, por Merlín.

—No.

—¿Qué tiene mi cama que la tuya no?

_A ti, básicamente_. Pero no pensaba en que durmiesen juntos.

—Nott está más cerca —abrió los ojos por completo y apuntó a la cama del otro lado, donde el mencionado acababa de llegar. Theo estaba agachado junto a su baúl, dejando el libro recién terminado para cambiarlo por, suponía, uno que no se hubiese leído todavía. Si no lo hubiese visto atravesar la puerta y cerrarla, ni siquiera hubiese notado su presencia.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo, pasando su mirada de él a Nott y viceversa.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Nott y yo hablaremos mal sobre ti toda la noche, apenas te vayas a dormir. ¿Verdad que sí, Nott? —pidió apoyo, elevando la voz, a pesar de que sabía que el chico estaba al tanto de su conversación sin sentido.

—Ajá —replicó este, desinteresado, dando vueltas a las páginas del libro que acababa de recoger, como si buscase un fragmento en particular. No los miró—, como hacemos todas las noches, ¿es que no lo sabías, Potter?

El aludido boqueó, todavía sin dejar de observarlos a ambos.

—No es verdad —murmuró, aunque sonaba más a una pregunta que afirmación. Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por contener la risa.

—Claro que no, Potter —volvió a flexionar las piernas para escapar del golpe de la almohada, en vano; esa vez, sí le dio.

—Sólo por las mañanas, cuando todavía estás dormido —añadió Nott, con un tono serio, todavía centrado en el libro.

—Sí, cada mañana. Desde primer año —siguió Draco, sonriéndole burlón—. Es que duermes mucho.

Nott asintió al mismo tiempo que él, en señal de acuerdo.

—Debería cambiarme al cuarto de Zabini —Harry le pasó por un lado, fingiendo indignación, y tomó en brazos al conejo, de nuevo. Lo abrazó y se lo llevó hacia la cama contraria, la que sí era de Draco, donde se sentó—. Tú sí serás un buen compañero, ¿cierto?

Cuando se acostó en la cama que no le pertenecía, haciéndole un hueco al conejo, se arropó y le dio la espalda a Draco, que continuó mirando la silueta que dejaba bajo la cobija, sin poder creer que fuese en serio lo de irse a dormir. No pasarían de las diez de la noche.

Al hacer ademán de sentarse, se percató de que Nott, con el libro que debía haber estado buscando, estaba de pie en el espacio entre la cama que tenía 'prestada' y la suya.

—Excelente apoyo, Nott —alzó el pulgar, pero su compañero tenía una expresión seria y difícil de describir, que se suavizó, _sólo un poco_, cuando sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Era una sonrisa pequeña, pero una, al fin y al cabo, y era de por sí, bastante extraño en él.

—Tal vez fastidiarlo no sea la manera —le tocó con el libro en la cabeza, sin aplicar ninguna fuerza. Draco frunció el ceño, viéndolo recostarse y acomodarse entre las almohadas, para retomar su lectura nocturna.

—¿La manera de qué?

El chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Tú sabrás.

Draco lo observó durante largo rato, enfurruñado y a la espera de una explicación que no llegaría. Resignado, y en parte acostumbrado a su actitud, se levantó para buscar el telescopio mágico en su baúl. En silencio, como si se tratase de un acuerdo tácito para que uno pudiese dormir y el otro leer, lo instaló junto a la ventana, dio inicio a la proyección del cielo y se sentó en el alféizar.

No se dio cuenta de que un par de veces su mirada se desvió desde la proyección mágica hacia la cama junto a él. Nott sí, aunque, claro, no hizo comentario alguno.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó alrededor de cuarenta minutos antes de lo normal, y al arrastrarse fuera de la cama, con el conejo sobre un hombro, los encontró compartiendo el lavabo de dos plazas; Nott se cepillaba los dientes, él se amarraba el cabello, que ya le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. No lo dejaría crecer más que eso.

Codeó a su compañero y le envió una señal, a través del reflejo del espejo.

—…y sus lentes —murmuró, como si no se hubiese percatado de la presencia de Harry—, son la cosa más horrenda que he visto en mi vida. Potter tiene tan mal gusto.

—Tan, tan mal gusto —Nott le siguió el juego, con voz cansina, después de haber escupido la crema dental.

—¿Es en serio? —Un adormilado, y tal vez también _lindo_, Harry se cruzó de brazos y formó pucheros. Draco no se molestó en disimular que lo veía fijamente desde el espejo. Sonrió, fingiendo inocencia.

—Buenos días, Potty.

—Buenos días, Potter —lo imitó Theo, que se dedicó a peinarse con calma, como si no escuchase la discusión absurda que tuvieron después.

—_0—_

Draco estaba cambiado y era preocupante para Harry. Puede que algunas de las alteraciones de su rutina diaria fuesen mínimas, apenas perceptibles, pero luego de cinco años de convivencia, incluso el menor fallo o diferencia, no podía pasar desapercibido.

No para él, que le seguía con la mirada desde el preciso momento en que entraba a una habitación, y todavía no se daba cuenta de que lo hacía. Si lo pensaba en retrospectiva, no entendía _cómo_ fue que resultaba tan obvio y ninguno de sus amigos era capaz de decírselo.

Por las mañanas, siguiendo esos parámetros del _registro imaginario_ que creía haber olvidado cuando se adaptó a la vida en el colegio de magia, se levantaba de primero en el dormitorio que compartían, se tomaba su tiempo en el baño, y si era necesario, lo despertaba y hacía salir de la cama cuando las cobijas estaban cálidas y el exterior frío, y él no quería abandonarlas ni enfrentarse a ese mundo fuera de las paredes de su cuarto, porque significaba que _tenía_ que ir a clases. Sin embargo, lo descubrió un par de veces, cuando debía estar distraído u ocupado, tarareando una melodía por lo bajo que después, gracias a Pansy, se enteraría de que era una canción de Rumania sobre magos y dragones, con un final bastante tétrico.

Fue una de las primeras cosas que notó_._

Lo siguiente era que ya no se molestaba en arrastrarlos a comer a una hora diferente a la de la concentración del cuerpo estudiantil. Iban con Pansy, que les daba un beso a cada uno en la mejilla, y luego directamente a tomar el desayuno.

Ocurrió en una mañana al comienzo de la semana inicial de clases, Pansy estaba sorprendida de verlos aparecer tan temprano desde el dormitorio de chicos, Harry tenía tanto sueño que no dejaba de tallarse los ojos por debajo de los lentes, y Draco los llevó del brazo hacia el comedor. Se sentaron en su respectiva mesa, conversaron, comieron. Ni por un instante, miró hacia otra parte, prestó atención a lo que fuese que pudiesen decir, o se preocupó porque alguien hablase de su mejor amiga.

_Hablaba más, también_. No que Draco no hablase bastante de por sí —Merlín sabía que algunas veces era un tormento cuando comenzaba a quejarse de su molestia o indignación del día—, pero hasta entonces, sólo lo había visto pasarse horas conversando con Pansy, bromear con ellos, o discutir ciertos temas, en voz baja, con Nott, durante los intercambios que tenían en las mañanas.

Un día, veía a Draco diciéndoles algo a las hermanas Greengrass, y Pansy y él se miraban con curiosidad. Y antes de que se diesen cuenta, Zabini y su amigo discutían, riéndose, de la más reciente tontería de Crabbe y Goyle; ellos dos no tenían idea de en qué momento ocurrió o lo que pasó, ni se explicaban cómo era que Draco _sí_ lo sabía.

En otras ocasiones, lo atrapó murmurando en clases, cuando el profesor estaba concentrado en otro asunto, o dejándolos por un rato, porque Zabini les consiguió una porción del campo de Quidditch para un partido dos a dos con sus compañeros de cuarto (y sus palabras eran entonces: "te invitaría, pero no podemos sacar la snitch, y serías una desventaja en número y posiciones para uno de los equipos, así que…"). También empezó, en algún punto, a contestar las preguntas que le hacían cuando estaba de regreso de esas tardes en que, de pronto, se desaparecía y no volvía por horas.

—_Lunática y yo le dábamos comida a un thestral recién nacido en el bosque _—Soltó una de esas tardes, más interesado en la manzana verde que se comía que en ellos, a medida que cruzaba la Sala Común, en que Pansy y él estaban instalados con una tarea en la que le ayudaba.

—_Estaba con Snape. Laboratorio, pociones avanzadas, mucho bla, bla, bla, y "deja de ser un insolente, mocoso" _—dijo otro día, imitando un tono grueso y severo, que hizo reír a su mejor amiga.

—_Fui a mandarle una carta a Charlie para preguntar por Harriet y me distraje en el camino. Granger me pidió un favor y ahora me di cuenta de la hora que es, ¿comieron sin mí?_ —inquirió una vez que llegó alrededor de la hora de la cena.

Había tomado los juegos de ajedrez con Ron como una tradición sagrada semanal, y no le importaba ir hasta al Sala Común de Hufflepuff por su cuenta; incluso, podría jurar que se memorizaba el ritmo de la contraseña, para no tener que esperar a Ron. Caminaba con Luna en los pasillos, a pesar de que elevaban un coro de murmullos cuando ella llevaba pendientes extravagantes o le regalaba otro de esos collares extraños de materiales aparentemente reciclados, y en algunas oportunidades, se sentaba en la mesa de Ravenclaw, sumiéndose en una de esas conversaciones con Hermione en la que sólo pocos Ravenclaw o Pansy podían intervenir, sin quedar como ignorantes.

Sus días se desorganizaron y reagruparon, de una manera que resultaba incomprensible para Harry. Nunca sabía cuándo Draco podría o no quedarse con ellos, y le surgían compromisos de la nada, como cuando les avisó que no podía acompañarlos a la biblioteca porque prometió intentar entrenar a Astoria Greengrass sobre la escoba, a ver si serviría para el equipo de _Sly_, o faltó a una cena porque hizo un trato con los gemelos Weasley para vender algunos de sus inventos entre los estudiantes menores y hacer pruebas (y añadía, al final del aviso, un divertido: "¿olvidé decirles?").

Además, el cambio más notorio, según él, era su comportamiento en público. El Draco que se burlaba, lo fastidiaba, y podía relajarse, el que era _de ellos_, el que otros no se imaginaban, se convirtió en el Draco de cada día.

Se reía, contaba sus historias frente a los demás _Sly_. Dejaba, poco a poco, de ser rígido, estricto consigo mismo, de un modo evidente, y a la vez, no del todo.

Aún tenía sus tareas listas con anticipación y nunca lo veía sufrir por ensayos atrasados o temas que no comprendía para los exámenes, asistía a las prácticas de Quidditch, llegaba puntual a todas las clases, mantenía el uniforme en regla, incluso cuando se estaba dejando crecer el cabello. No alzaba la voz, ni era escandaloso, conservaba una máscara de indiferencia para los momentos oportunos, y sin embargo, una tarde iba con la escoba sobre el hombro, caminaba de reversa mientras hablaba con Pucey, hacía un comentario inapropiado hacia un grupo de Hufflepuff, y cuando uno de ellos se volteaba con el rostro rojo, Draco le _guiñaba_.

Pansy dijo que le acababa de _coquetear_, con una expresión tan aturdida como si la hubiese golpeado una bludger por primera vez en su vida. Harry no se sintió menos sorprendido. Aquello _sí_ era nuevo.

Y a pesar de que a Harry le quedaba un sabor amargo en la boca cuando lo veía dejarlos, _de nuevo_, porque tenía que hacer algo más o ir con otras personas, y era difícil intentar dar con una explicación de por qué pasaba algunas tardes más inquieto luego de que ocurría, también estaba la contraparte. Un cambio, uno que era sólo suyo, del que nadie más sabría. Un pequeño secreto que les pertenecía a ellos dos, en base a un acuerdo implícito de ni siquiera mencionárselo a otros.

Ahora que sus amigos tenían obligaciones aparte como los Prefectos de Slytherin, algunas noches, Pansy no podía acompañarlos a causa de una ronda. Entonces Draco se cambiaría al sofá en que él estaba, incluso si tenían que flexionar las piernas para hacerse un espacio, y le contaría alguna de sus extrañas historias o le hablaría de cualquier tema que se le pasase por la cabeza, en voz baja, confidente, como si no quisiera que ninguna persona diferente a él se enterase, aun si no aparentaba tener importancia.

—…_tiene las escamas brillantes y son medio ciegos de nacimiento_ —dijo en una ocasión, simulando garras con los dedos. Sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba del programa de Rumania, y aunque a Harry todavía le fastidiaban tantas menciones a Charlie y algunos compañeros que tuvo, poco mayores que él, no podía negar que le agradaba verlo así—. _Sus garras son de cristal y no se notan desde lejos, así que es difícil saber cuándo van a atacar, a menos que la luz le dé en un ángulo exacto. Cuando aspiran_ —tomaba una profunda inhalación a manera de muestra, haciéndolo reír—, _se siente como si te jalasen por lo fuerte que lo hacen, y cuando gruñen_ —imitaba un gruñido animal. Él se mordía el labio para no carcajearse en medio de la Sala Común, o llamaría la atención del resto. No quería eso—, _la tierra se sacude. Envían ondas de sonido que los ayudan a ubicarse. Siempre saben dónde están sus cuidadores, no hay forma de engañarlos._

—…_creo que destinaría una buena parte a cosas que me gustan _—le contaba en otro momento, con aire meditabundo, cuando mencionaron la herencia Black. Los dos tenían las cabezas apoyadas en la parte alta del respaldar del asiento y las piernas extendidas al frente, sus pies se movían y tocaban cada poco tiempo; fingían no darse cuenta—. _Imagina: tendré un laboratorio tan grande y lleno de ingredientes que podré invitar a Snape y le dará envidia. Mi biblioteca será igual que la del Palacio Parkinson, cuando ellos todavía vivían ahí, y el jardín- definitivamente, tendría un jardín._

—_¿Y ese repentino interés por las plantas? —_se burlaba Harry, codeándolo. Draco le devolvió el gesto, negando— _¿o es que piensas tener un sitio donde puedas recibir a Harriet?_

—_A madre le gustan y no podría vivir en un lugar sin patio_ —él se encogió de hombros, luego rio—. _Me quedaría con ella si pudiese sacarla de la Reserva._

—_Nada mejor que una dragona guardiana, ¿no?_

—_Bueno, sería una linda mascota para amenazar a los invitados indeseados. "Harriet, quieta. Harriet, muérdelo. Harriet, prende la chimenea por mí"_ —dictaba, sacudiendo un dedo acusador en el aire, como si diese órdenes a un dragón imaginario. Harry se echó a reír.

Entre los pequeños, apenas perceptibles, detalles que Draco tenía con él, estaba _ofrecerle_ algunos de los chocolates Malfoy que su madre enviaba, aparte de los que ya recibía de por sí en la caja semanal.

—…prueba este, a ver. Es un sabor nuevo —le tendía un bombón relleno de caramelo cambia-sabor, con un envoltorio plateado que le devolvía su reflejo.

—¡Oye, Malfoy! Yo también quiero algunos, ¿estás repartiendo? —Zabini se estiraba por encima del sofá que ocupaban y hacía ademán de rodear los hombros de Draco, que le daba un manotazo para apartarse de su abrazo.

—No, vete a la mierda.

Y Harry los veía discutir falsamente, mientras probaba los dulces más recientes.

_O hacerle preguntas que no se esperaba._

—¿Terminaste el ensayo de _Pociones_? —cuando Harry negaba, soltaba un débil bufido— ¿quieres que te preste el libro que Snape usa para dar clases?

—¿Puedes hacerlo?

—¿Por qué no? Yo hago mis ensayos de ahí. Le diré que me falta una parte.

—¿Pasamos por las Tres Escobas? —le preguntó otro día, de camino a Hogsmeade.

—¿Qué quieres para navidad? —lo sorprendió que cuestionase en otra oportunidad, después de haber estado observando por una de las ventanas de la biblioteca, con una expresión pensativa y seria. Él se rio al caer en cuenta de que aquel era el asunto al que le daba vueltas para poner esa cara, y Draco no entendió qué le hacía gracia.

Pero, sin duda alguna, lo que más le gustaba, era cuando terminaba las rondas de Prefecto, los lunes, martes y viernes por la noche.

—…psst, Harry. Harry. Psst —Draco corría las cortinas de su dosel para conseguir una rendija estrecha, por la que se asomaba. Sonreía, burlón—. ¿Te dormiste?

Él emitía un sonido vago, somnoliento, y se giraba en la cama, envuelto en cobijas. Lep, que se acostaba sobre su pecho o en sus almohadas cuando su legítimo dueño no estaba en el cuarto, se deslizaba lejos y se removía hasta volver a estar en alerta, o se acurrucaba y seguía dormido hasta la mañana siguiente.

—¿Terminaste tu ronda? —bostezó, tallándose los ojos. Draco le ofrecía los lentes; sin ellos, el entorno de la cama era difuso y oscuro, y si no hubiese sido por la palidez del otro, no lo hubiese distinguido del resto.

—Acabo de terminar.

—¿Qué hora es?

No sabía a dónde había dejado la varita antes de cerrar los ojos, distraído como estaba observando el mapa y el trayecto de los Prefectos en las viñetas que caminaban por el castillo. Le daba pereza utilizar un _accio_ en ese momento.

—Tarde —Draco se reía por lo bajo. El colchón se hundía a un lado de él, donde el chico apoyaba las rodillas al subir. Lo miraba desde arriba—. ¿Quieres salir?

—¿A dónde? —otro bostezo, se cubría la boca. Draco murmuraba sobre lo dormilón que era y él le sonreía en disculpa.

—No sé, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

La pregunta se había hecho común. Sus constantes caprichos, _ligeramente_ más flexibles ese año, consistían en paseos nocturnos, escapadas a la cocina por bocadillos, búsquedas infructuosas y que carecían de sentido, colarse a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Cuando tenía algo en mente, en particular, preguntaba si lo acompañaba; cuando no lo tenía, o no lo debía considerar urgente, Harry era libre de elegir su próximo destino.

Él no le pedía que le dejase elegir, como tampoco que lo invitase a salir. Ni se negaba.

Se retorcía bajo las cobijas, mascullaba, y después se sentaba con un esfuerzo, estirándose.

—¿El campo de Quidditch? —ofreció, dubitativo.

—Déjame buscar las capas de amuletos de calor.

Y antes de encontrarse del todo despierto, Draco ya le tendía su capa nocturna y la de invisibilidad, los mapas en la otra mano. De algún modo, hacía parecer que no necesitaba de las horas de sueño que perdían por sus caprichos.

—Esto nos está empezando a quedar pequeño…—murmuró, bajo la capa, que Harry tenía que cuidar más ahora, para evitar que se viesen sus pies.

—Es tu culpa. Deja de crecer —le espetaba él, con la ligera amargura de saber que todavía no lo alcanzaba, y cada vez que estaba por lograrlo, Draco tenía otro estirón. _Maldita genética Potter_.

Hablaban en susurros, cuando no estaban en peligro de ser encontrados, durante el resto del trayecto.

Podían pasarse algunas horas tirados en el césped del campo, mirando el cielo y conversando, sólo callados, hombro con hombro, o en sentidos opuestos. Hacían sus propias proyecciones mágicas en la Torre de Astronomía, o se daban banquetes improvisados en el sótano de la cocina gracias a los elfos, ignoraban a Dárdano con su vigilancia constante, corrían por los pasillos sin hacer ruido, y cuando Peeves se percataba de su presencia, se ponían a sacudir las armaduras del castillo con hechizos, hasta haberlo irritado lo suficiente para que los dejase, o fingían la voz del Barón Sanguinario, para que corriese lejos, asustado.

Algunas veces, siguieron a un par de estudiantes que se escabullían fuera de la cama durante la noche, sin ningún permiso, sólo por la curiosidad de descubrir para qué lo hacían. Se toparon con ciertas situaciones comprometedoras a causa de esa misma curiosidad, momentos en que Harry sentía que las orejas le ardían y Draco le ponía la mano contra la mejilla y lo hacía girar el rostro, para que mirase en otra dirección.

—Estoy cuidando tu inocencia —le aclaró cuando le preguntó por qué lo hacía, pero ambos se comenzaron a reír enseguida, porque la verdad era que el gesto resultaba ridículo.

Gracias a ello, sin embargo, tenían conocimientos sobre actividades inusuales de sus compañeros, y aunque a Harry le importase poco lo que hacían o dejasen de hacer, Draco tenía una manera peculiar de utilizar los datos. Por ejemplo, aquella vez que le dijo que no se preocupase por el proyecto de la planta híbrida de Herbología, porque un Hufflepuff de sexto la plantaría y cuidaría por ellos los próximos días.

—¿Y eso por qué? —cuestionó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque _alguien _le comentó que necesitábamos ayuda, o podíamos pedírsela a ese lindo _Huffie_ con el que se mete a los armarios de escoba todos los martes en la noche…—dejaba las palabras en el aire, a propósito, y a pesar de cualquier reprimenda que pudiese darle por utilizar secretos ajenos a su favor, Draco se reía. Y bueno, no es él se molestase por contar con una tarea menos en su lista.

O también ese día que tuvo a unos Gryffindor de segundo encerando las escobas de todo el equipo de Slytherin, poco antes del primer partido de la temporada.

—¿Cómo conseguiste unos _leoncitos_ que hicieran esto? —Pucey lucía divertido, quizás porque se trataba de su Casa rival, o porque los niños sufrían con el encerado a mano, de un modo en que los elfos jamás lo hubiesen hecho.

—Los salvé y me debían un favor —Draco se encogía de hombros, con fingida despreocupación, pero los estudiantes lo miraban con ceños fruncidos y pucheros idénticos. Recordaba que los Gryffindor de segundo, a diferencia de los _Sly_, tenían una _prueba de valor_ que consistía en ir al Bosque Prohibido una noche de luna llena. Que ellos los hubiesen encontrado cuando huían de Filch, hubiesen creado una distracción, y Draco los metiese a un pasadizo secreto que los regresaba a la torre, fue una casualidad.

(Por supuesto que después usó aquello de "como Prefecto, mi deber está con los profesores, y es justo de mi parte que les cuente en qué tipo de situación los he encontrado a ustedes, porque el Bosque Prohibido no es una broma, y podrían haber resultado lesionados…", antes de añadir un "claro, si ayudan un poco al equipo de Slytherin, podría tomarlo como su merecido castigo y la promesa de que no lo vuelven a hacer. A menos que prefieran enfrentarse a un castigo de Filch y la ira de McGonagall", al que ninguno se podía negar)

Cuando no perdían el tiempo —y las horas de descanso de Harry, en particular— con trivialidades de las que no hubiesen hablado con nadie más, ni investigaban los secretos más absurdos del castillo y sus habitantes, hacían de —y esto era según Draco— _Nox _y _Hopear._

Sellaban la puerta del vestidor del campo, con un pegamento mágico que Draco hacía en el laboratorio de Snape en secreto, justo la noche anterior a una importante práctica del equipo de Gryffindor, que tenía nuevo Buscador cada año. Cambiaban —y alguien tendría que haber reconocido sus esfuerzos para esto— a la Dama Gorda del retrato que hacía de entrada a su Sala Común, por la bruja amargada que no entendía inglés de un retrato diferente, y que respondía a uno de los idiomas extranjeros de Draco cuando le pedía que ocupase el otro cuadro. A un estudiante que tuvo la terrible idea de fastidiar a Luna Lovegood, lo tiraron hacia el Lago Negro para que tuviese un encuentro personal con el Calamar, que lo lanzó de regreso con un tentáculo y lo hizo dar vueltas en el aire hasta que un profesor intervino. A unos Gryffindor de último año, que alteraron a unos _Sly_ de primero con comentarios desagradables sobre la Casa, por pura coincidencia, les aparecieron escarbatos de cola explosiva debajo de las camas una noche cualquiera.

(Harry todavía se reía cuando recordaba a Draco arrugando la nariz ante las criaturas, la expresión de fastidio al espiar la entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, a la espera de algún estudiante que dijese la contraseña de la semana, sus susurros contenidos de "por Merlín, ¡suéltalos donde sea y ya!" mientras atravesaban las escaleras hacia el dormitorio, bajo la capa de invisibilidad y llevando a los escarbatos encogidos dentro de una caja mágica que les fue obsequiada por Sirius cuando se la pidieron, vía lechuza)

La más reciente idea de Draco, en cambio, resultaba en un verdadero problema para ellos. No es que hubiese sido la primera vez que se metían en uno. Por lo general, Dárdano era el único que los veía ir y venir durante las noches —ya no los seguía con tanta frecuencia— y no le contaba nada a Ioannidis, y nadie los había visto ni hallado pruebas en su contra con el 'incidente' del Calamar o los escarbatos. Ni siquiera a Pansy le contaron al respecto, aunque por la manera en que ella los miraba durante el desayuno al día siguiente, podían asumir que se hacía una idea de que los rumores, quizás, tenían un origen que ellos conocían bien.

—…vamos, Potter, usa esa fuerza de Buscador. Sólo un poco más…

—Si querías fuerza —protestó él, en el mismo tono bajo en que le hablaba su compañero—, tendrías que haberte hecho amigo de un Golpeador. ¡Las snitch no pesan!

—¡Sh! Potter, ¿quieres que nos atrapen aquí?

—¡Sólo termina con esto de una vez!

—Ya casi.

—Has dicho eso como un millón de veces.

—¡Sh!

—¡Sh tú!

Un tirón en el cabello lo obligaba a levantar la cabeza y emitir un débil quejido.

—¡Draco!

—¡Sh! Ya casi lo tengo.

Existían _varias _razones por las que no estaba bien que tuviese a Draco sobre los hombros. Además de que era de noche, un sábado, y estaban en la sección del invernadero en que no se podía utilizar magia, donde Sprout almacenaba lo que más adelante serían ingredientes de pociones en los armarios de Snape, estaba el hecho de que su compañero _pesaba_ y era inquieto.

No dejaba de removerse mientras introducía lo que necesitaban en un saco expansible mágico, se tomaba unos instantes para leer las etiquetas. Harry tenía que sujetarle las piernas para evitar que se cayese, y era _incómodo_ y _extraño_; podría jurar que el rostro entero le ardía, pero si aflojaba el agarre, probablemente tuviesen un accidente, y él no se lo hubiese perdonado sin una semana completa de disculpas por soltarlo, como mínimo.

—…Merlín, Merlín, Merlín, me estoy resbalando, ¡Potter, me estás _dejando_ resbalarme!

—¡Si no te movieses tanto…! —volvió a protestar por un jalón, en un intento de Draco de buscar más firmeza al sostenerse de su cabello. Se sacudió. Sobre sus hombros, él también lo hizo, ahogando un grito.

—¡Lo estás haciendo a propósito!

—¡Ahora sí! —se sacudió, de nuevo. Draco le tiró del cabello con más fuerza—. ¡Oye, deja es…!

Ante otro jalón, Harry echó la cabeza más hacia atrás y emitió un sonido _raro_, inconsciente. Draco, que lo observaba desde arriba, abrió mucho los ojos.

Le llevó unos segundos comprender que acababa de soltar una especie de gemido y sentir que el rostro no podía arderle más. De pronto, Draco se cubría boca con las manos e intentaba dejar de reírse en silencio. Si no hubiese sido por la oscuridad que los rodeaba, apenas disimulada por la débil luz de una varita que dejaron a un metro de distancia, habría caído en cuenta de que no era el único con la cara roja.

—De acuerdo, bien, sí- —se aclaraba la garganta, para fingir que no se estaba riendo, y le daba golpes sin fuerza en la cabeza—. Ayúdame a bajar ahora.

—Baja como te subiste —replicó él, entre dientes. No se sentía capaz de alzar la mirada y encontrárselo.

—No estoy muy seguro de _cómo_ me subí, Harry.

—Mal por ti.

—Oye, no, no- hey- no te- ¡Potter! —le siseó cerca del oído, inclinándose para intentar sostenerse cuando Harry, en medio de su arrebato, caminó hacia fuera. No sabía cuánto tiempo podía moverse y cargar con él, y Draco era consciente de ello, porque empezó a ahorcarlo con el brazo que llevaba el saco y a jalar de su cabello, exigiéndole que se detuviese y agachase.

Cuando se vio forzado a morderse el labio, decidió que era suficiente, porque un calor sin nombre se le estaba asentando en la parte baja del torso, era _aún_ más extraño, y _tenía_ que evitar que Draco siguiese tirando de su cabello _así_.

—_0—_

—¿…de dónde sacaron los ingredientes para esto?

—¿Importa? —Harry suponía que, a esas alturas, era su manera de advertirles que era mejor si no sabían nada. Sprout estaba desconcertada, Snape andaba hecho una furia desde hace días y había tenido una plática privada con su ahijado, de la que luego él no les contó gran cosa.

—_Oh, no, me preguntó si sabía algo. Le dije que no. Me miró mal y comenzó a quejarse de todos sus estudiantes inútiles, vagos, insolentes…—_a Draco le hizo gracia, pero tras unos segundos de vacilación, le prometió que no lo volverían a hacer, como le pidió. A menos que lo requiriesen. Él dudaba que fuese así; podían pedirle a Sirius que se los comprase, en tal caso.

—Sólo me parece raro que sean algunos de los que se perdieron en el invernadero —siguió Hermione, frunciéndoles el ceño.

Draco sonrió con aire de aparente inocencia. Vestido con un jean muggle —de Harry, por supuesto, sacado del baúl sin permiso— y una de sus camisas hechas a la medida, arremangada hasta los codos, mientras terminaba de recrear la pista de pruebas para la primera reunión del club en ese año escolar, era difícil pensar que fuese más que un estudiante aplicado e ingenioso.

—Oh, Granger, sabes cómo son los adolescentes. Toman las cosas sin permiso.

—Yo no hago eso —dijo ella, bufando, pero no insistió.

—Bueno, es obvio quién _sí_ lo hace —Ron señaló, sin discreción, el pantalón de Draco.

—Es un préstamo temporal, Weasley, y a él no le importa, ¿verdad? —él sonrió más y le guiñó a Harry, quien tuvo que carraspear y organizar los pensamientos descarrilados dentro de su cabeza, por culpa de un gesto tan sencillo. Era absurdo que el cuerpo entero le cosquillease y se le llenase de un calor más agradable—. Esto ya quedó —Draco se paró en el lado opuesto de la sala anti-restricciones mágicas y se limpió las manos—. Adelante, Potter, haz lo tuyo.

Harry tragó en seco cuando sintió las miradas del resto del grupo. Negó, de forma imperceptible, y a pesar de que varios metros los separaban, vio que su compañero le regresaba un asentimiento y alzaba el pulgar, para indicarle que estaría bien.

—_La verdad es que no tengo nada de paciencia para explicar las cosas_ —le había dicho, cuando tuvo la idea de la instrucción práctica para el club. Él no estaba de acuerdo, no del todo—, _pero tú podrías hacerlo bien._

Draco se basaba en una práctica de Quidditch en que Harry cooperó con las elecciones de los años menores para cubrir puestos en el equipo y dirigió, con ayuda del capitán, un juego para ponerlos a prueba.

—_Yo les hubiese dicho que se fuesen a la mierda cuando empezaron a volar en la dirección que no era y a llevar la Quaffle como si fuese un bebé indefenso —_añadió, haciéndolo reír. Entonces no se le ocurrió que sería en serio, a pesar de que hablaron bastante sobre el contenido de la pista.

Harry meneó la cabeza, otra vez. Ron se ponía de pie en uno de los extremos del cuarto, donde estuvo esperando a que terminasen, y Hermione, Luna y Pansy estaban listas para empezar. Draco bufó y dejó caer los hombros con dramatismo, y con el conocimiento certero de dónde estaban las trampas y 'problemas' de la pista, la cruzó entre saltos complicados y un trote ágil.

—Un momento, _problemas técnicos_ —señaló, con una expresión de falsa disculpa, dándole la vuelta y apartándolo del resto con leves empujones en los hombros. Cuando estuvieron a unos pasos de distancia y podía oír el débil murmullo de la conversación que surgió entre los chicos, habló:—. ¿Qué pasa ahora, Potter? Habíamos acordado que…

—Yo no dije que lo haría, tú lo _querías_ —lo acusó, en un susurro—. Las cosas en la pista fueron tu idea, y yo no…

—Tú sabes _perfectamente_ qué hay y no hay allí. Vamos, no es nada que no hayamos hablado, incluso Ioannidis nos ha puesto pruebas más difíciles.

Él vaciló.

—Deberías hacerlo tú.

—Yo soy una mierda como profesor —Draco se encogió de hombros—, y tú eres bueno en eso.

Cuando Harry lo observó por un rato con los ojos entrecerrados y no dio muestras de ceder, se cruzó de brazos. Una idea comenzaba a tener lugar dentro de su cabeza.

—Ibas a hacer esto desde el principio, ¿cierto? todo lo del club- tú _nunca_ has intentado enseñar a nadie. Si no somos Pansy o yo quienes te hacemos las preguntas-

Draco tenía una sonrisa leve y las manos unidas detrás de la espalda. Era imposible que pudiese descifrar qué había en la manera suave en que lo miraba, pero le daba la sensación de que podía derretirse por dentro.

—Podría hacerlo mal —advirtió, en voz incluso más baja.

—No lo harás.

Él boqueó, buscando, en vano, alguna excusa para escaparse de la tarea. Draco no dejaba de verlo. Cuando transcurrieron unos instantes en silencio y Pansy, desde la distancia, preguntó si pasaba algo, le colocó las manos en los hombros y le dio un ligero apretón.

—Estabas muy contento cuando pudiste enseñarle a esos chicos, Harry. Hey- no, en serio —habló en un murmullo, sin despegar sus ojos de los de él—, te vi, no me lo niegues. Si eres bueno en esto, y yo _obviamente_ te diría que no sirves para hacerlo si fueses una mierda, y te gusta, no importa que te equivoques un par de veces empezando. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Que le demos un sarpullido a Weasley? Oh, amaría que eso pase pero- —se interrumpió con una risa baja, cuando Harry le atinó un manotazo en forma de reprimenda. Lo zarandeó, sin fuerza, para que se concentrase—, pero sé que no pasará.

Apartó la mirada un instante. La cercanía empezaba a inquietarlo, le daban ganas de huir y de quedarse muy quieto, para que no se terminase, al mismo tiempo. Era confuso.

Y agradable. _Bastante agradable_.

Resopló.

—Está bien.

Acababa de decirlo cuando Draco le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y lo arrastró de vuelta a la pista de pruebas. Le dio un empujón más en la espalda, para posicionarlo justo en el centro del cuarto.

—Tenemos profesor —sentenció, con un tono divertido—. Adelante, profesor Potter.

Harry se mordió el labio para contener la risa y recorrió con la mirada la pista. Tenía dos caminos sinuosos, estrechos e imposibles de distinguir para quien no supiese todo el proceso de armado, que convergían con bloques en el suelo de trampas de _levicorpus_ y _petrificus totalus_, semillas acuáticas que se pegaban a la suela de los zapatos, puntos sensibles que hacían que cayese agua del techo, y finalizaba con un muro improvisado de una colección de plantas comunes, de fuego y unas que causaban un sarpullido leve, que se quitaban con unas gotas del antídoto que tenían apartado en otro cuarto de la Casa de los Gritos.

Respiró profundo y asintió, más para sí mismo.

—Vamos a hacerlo de dos en dos —empezó; estaba orgulloso de que se escuchase con claridad—. Si caen en una trampa o quedan atrapados, tienen diez segundos para liberarse, o diremos que están _muertos_. Si no repelen o esquivan los 'ataques' del techo de la sala, también están _muertos_. La meta es ir, identificar las tres plantas y regresar.

—O están muertos y el que muera, limpia este desastre —agregó Draco, detrás de él.

—Tienes elfos —recordó Ron, enfurruñado, y el chico se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—Pero es más divertido si lo hace el perdedor.

—Oigan, oigan —los detuvo, antes de que diera comienzo la discusión absurda que se avecinaba. Retuvo el impulso de encogerse cuando los cinco lo miraron con atención—. Se vale cualquier hechizo de escudo y lo que se les ocurra para librarse de las trampas. Ningún _accio, leviosa_, ni atacar al compañero. Al final —siguió, como una idea de último minuto—, si alguien le gana a Draco en la pista, él va a limpiar por nosotros. _Solo y sin magia_.

—Eso no fue parte del trato —escuchó su quejido. Draco se inclinaba sobre su hombro, mientras Hermione y Pansy se ofrecían para ir de primeras.

—Es más divertido así —replicó, con sus propias palabras—. Además, ahora yo mando.

—Eres un traidor.

A pesar de que intentaba sonar enojado, no le resultaba; él sonrió cuando Harry lo vio, y bufó después, con falsa exasperación.

—De todas formas, es imposible que me ganen cuando yo la armé.

—Sigue diciéndote eso cuando estés limpiando…—le palmeó el hombro al pasarle por un lado, para ponerse en medio de las chicas y darles las últimas indicaciones.

**Extra**

_De alguien que admira a otro alguien. _

Draco no sabía _qué_ tan malo era lo que acababa de hacer, hasta que fue demasiado tarde para remediarlo.

Ahora sólo le quedaba soportarlo, fingir que no le importaba.

—…no, no. Ron, espera, espera. Mira, fíjate en cómo yo lo hago —Harry detuvo al Weasley de hacer una estupidez, colocándole el brazo por delante—. Haz exactamente lo que yo haga, ¿bien? —cuando recibió un asentimiento, comenzó a moverse por el área de trampas de la pista de pruebas—. Un pie por delante del otro, un pie por delante del otro, salta. ¿Sabes cómo se nota cuando te va a caer un ataque?

—Supongo que cuando está por caerme y lo veo —Ron tenía el ceño fruncido, siguiendo sus pasos sin coordinación. Él se rio y sacudió la cabeza.

—No, escucha. Presta atención, usa los sentidos. Así —dio un pisotón, después hizo resbalar su pie en el sinuoso camino libre de trampas— suenan tus pasos y los míos. Todo está en silencio, pero no siempre lo puede estar. Concéntrate en los ruidos extraños. Sabes cómo se oye tu respiración, sabes cuáles son las voces de Hermione y Pansy, la mía. ¿Qué es extraño, en todo esto? ¿qué hay, que no conoces…?

Él se tardó unos segundos para procesarlo.

—Hay- hay algo, cuando está por caer el agua, ¿no? Como si una compuerta se abriese…

—¿Entonces qué vas a hacer, Ron?

—Apartarme cuando la oiga —resopló.

—Inténtalo, anda.

Harry tenía una facilidad para moverse, cuando se concentraba, que le hacía pensar en los gatos. No era sólo que conociese bien lo que estaba en la pista, no tenía que mantener los ojos puestos en el suelo todo el rato; estaba atento de cada rincón, de las trampas en el piso, de los hechizos del techo, de los murmullos de las chicas. Reaccionaba al instante. Podía utilizar un escudo tan rápido como hacía girar la escoba para ir por la snitch, y aunque estaba claro que necesitaba ampliar su repertorio de hechizos, que hubiese hecho el camino de ida y vuelta varias veces, y no tuviese salpicaduras de las trampas ni hubiese colgado de cabeza, hablaba bastante bien de su habilidad.

Contestaba a todas las preguntas, a veces con un ligero titubeo y una sonrisa de disculpa al principio, que causaba que fuese imposible presionarlo a dar una respuesta. Explicaba cada cosa una, dos, tres veces, de maneras distintas; no se molestaba con los términos complicados, lo suyo era lo práctico. Guiaba a los chicos y se notaba que se enorgullecía cuando, por ejemplo, Hermione se soltó de un _levicorpus_ después de que la varita se le hubiese resbalado de los dedos, o Ron consiguió tomar la planta que no quemaba al tacto.

Sólo había que ver sus ojos brillantes, la postura flexible, el tono que utilizaba al felicitarlos.

Harry podría ser un profesor en Hogwarts algún día.

Podría ser el _mejor_ profesor de todos.

Draco nunca se hubiese cansado de mirarlo. Estaba sentado en uno de los rincones de la sala, alejado de la pista, y no conseguía desviar su atención, ni le interesaba hacer el intento. Podía imaginarse, sin dificultad, que Harry, _su_ Harry, intentaría dar lecciones donde los demás se riesen y entendiesen los conceptos por lo simple, alejándose de protocolos, de los libros; no le molestarían las cuestiones, ni hacer demostraciones para que viesen la práctica también.

Era natural en él. Inspiraba confianza, ganas de hacerlo bien, de seguir sus instrucciones. No le molestaba ni siquiera que el Weasley se pusiese histérico por un encantamiento que no le salía, o que Granger lo siguiese por la sala, haciéndole preguntas, ni tener que repetir el circuito de nuevo, _y de nuevo, y de nuevo_, para enseñarles cómo se superaban las zonas más complejas.

Parecía que lo disfrutaba.

Draco casi se lamentaba de haber sido quien armó la pista, porque significaba que no podía recibir su ayuda como los demás. No le hablaría con esa seguridad suave, que lo hacía sonar como si prometiese que podían hacerlo igual de bien que él, ni lo miraría contento cuando lo hubiese conseguido.

Mientras observaba a Harry sostener las manos de Luna y bajarla, con cuidado, del _levicorpus_, poniéndole fin al efecto del encantamiento, se le ocurrió que _sí_, él sería un buen profesor, pero no estaba seguro de qué tan buena idea era que más personas se enterasen de lo maravilloso que podía ser.

No pretendía ser egoísta. Harry simplemente era increíble. Un día, seguro que otras personas también lo notarían. De momento, era bueno que sólo fuesen ellos.

* * *

**Creo que esto es increíblemente flufftástico, en serio. Estos dos están re casados, Draco hasta toma su ropa sin permiso, ¿qué existe que vuelva una relación más oficial que eso? Nada, según yo ¿? sólo falta que ellos se enteren, djdjd.**

**Pensaba hacer doble actualización, pero estuve sin luz muchísimas horas y justo ahora es que me voy a dormir :c de todos modos, los momentos idiotas comienzan pronto, así que les dejo escenas lindas para morir de amor antes del desastre. Como siempre, gracias por leer /corazón, corazón.**


	53. 48 L5

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**¡Comenzamos con una perspectiva diferente!**

**Un regalo para quienes están en cuarentena y enloquecen. Yo lo llamo "la montaña rusa emocional de Juni" ;)**

* * *

**Libro 5. **_**Harry Potter y el embrujo de la reina.**_

* * *

**Capítulo cuarenta y ocho: **_De cuando hay una bruja muy fuerte (y un par de lágrimas)_

Hermione tenía tres cosas en claro ese día.

La primera, quizás la más obvia, perceptible, comprobable, era que Draco Malfoy era un idiota. No es que se tratase de una realización reciente; ella bien podía decir que era un detalle que conocía desde hace años, y no estaría mintiendo.

La segunda, una curiosa, intrigante, a la que todavía necesitaba analizar más, era que Harry Potter estaba enamorado. Bastaba con fijarse en la manera en que se le quedaba viendo, y cuando su compañero giraba hacia él, volvía el rostro, un tono rojizo, leve, cubriéndole las orejas. Dudaba que se diese cuenta de que, cuando miraba hacia otra parte, era Malfoy quien lo observaba a él en su lugar. Consideró si debería contarle; luego se dijo que era mejor no presionarlos. Las personas tendían a resolver sus asuntos a su propio ritmo, incluso si eran _un poco_ lentos.

La tercera, la verdad irrefutable que los había llevado a esa situación, y por la que toleraba la plática sin sentido y se guardaba algunos comentarios punzantes que habría de utilizar en otra ocasión, era que _algo _sucedía con Pansy Parkinson. Pansy, que permanecía tranquila, escuchaba lo que se le decía, tenía una paciencia infinita para sus amigos, y le susurraba, igual que el cántico de un encantamiento, que _no tenía_ que sentirse mal por Ron, cuando el imbécil nro. 2 (había decidido, tras un largo debate consigo misma, que el nro. 1 seguiría correspondiendo a Malfoy, hasta que un evento drástico la hiciese cambiar de parecer), tenía la sensibilidad de una piedra, lo que, para su pesar, era más frecuente de lo que le gustaría.

Y ella, estuviese de acuerdo o no con lo que oía, no podía dejar a su única amiga en ese estado. No cuando los alcanzó en el Gran Comedor con los ojos y nariz enrojecidos e hinchados, pese a su postura correcta, cabello perfectamente arreglado y la sonrisa con que los saludó.

—…lo que deberíamos hacer es _cruciarlo_ cuando menos se lo espere —siseaba Malfoy, confirmando, por enésima ocasión en la última media hora, que era un idiota. Era el único de pie del grupo, tenía las manos apoyadas en el borde de la mesa y estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante; si podía reconocérsele una virtud, era que sabía cómo hacerse escuchar, incluso si sus palabras conformaban una absurda sentencia hacia un compañero.

Si no fuese porque la última vez que se lo mencionó, Draco le recitó fragmentos de las normativas del colegio, creería que no tenía idea de lo que se podía o no hacer dentro de los terrenos. Era, más bien, su manera de hacer caso omiso del reglamento a conveniencia, que ignorancia. Hermione hubiese sido más comprensiva si se tratase de lo segundo.

—…no podemos sólo ir y _cruciar_ a Zabini de repente, en medio de un pasillo —Harry, aunque dubitativo, pretendía ser la voz de su consciencia. Era un esfuerzo vano, si alguien se lo preguntaba, y resultó obvio cuando Malfoy bufó.

—Hizo llorar a nuestra Pansy —le recordó, en un susurro contenido, como si se tratase de una tortura de la que no se podía hablar en un sitio tan público, incluso si los cuatro eran los únicos sentados en la mesa de Ravenclaw a esa hora—. Colgaría al muy idiota de los tobillos, de la Torre de Astronomía, si te hubiese hecho eso a ti.

Harry abría mucho los ojos y se le quedaba mirando, y por un momento, los dos estaban sumidos en esa burbuja de imposible acceso, que le hacía pensar que se olvidaban del tema o tenían alguna manera de conversar sin utilizar palabras. Era igual de frustrante con cualquiera de las opciones.

Carraspeó con fuerza. Malfoy soltó una brusca exhalación y se cruzó de brazos, Harry parpadeó, como sacado de un sueño, y se pasó una mano por el cabello; evitaban al otro ahora, aunque estaban en puestos lado a lado. Se abstuvo de rodar los ojos por puro sentido de la cortesía.

Bien, tal vez algunas personas eran _aún más_ lentas que otras para estos asuntos.

—Digamos que _cruciar_ es una expresión, Zabini no vale la expulsión —razonó después, con el mismo tono sereno que le escucha en las clases de _Aritmancia_, y ella lo observó con incredulidad. No podía ser que se lo tomase en serio—. Pero _algo_ tiene que hacerse.

Hermione se frotó los párpados. Aquello constituía un agotamiento psicológico más que físico, sin duda.

Mientras los chicos hablaban en voz baja sobre lo que podían o no hacer —Draco tenía una idea, Harry le recordaba que no _debían_ incumplir ciertas normas, luego se desviaban del tema; seguían sin mirarse—, Hermione reunía la paciencia con que le explicaba a Luna que no podía pretender formar macetas a partir de los viales del laboratorio de pociones, por muy lindos que fuesen. A su lado, Pansy, que era la razón de la discusión, permanecía quieta, callada, las manos unidas sobre el regazo, la espalda recta. Si no tuviese los ojos puestos en la mesa, uno podría pensar que no le ocurría nada.

Pero _sí_ ocurría, y aun si no estaba de acuerdo con los métodos, lo estaba con que _tenían_ que actuar. Hablándolo con ella, por ejemplo, en lugar de maquinar un plan contra el causante.

—Hey —murmuró, estirándose para sostenerle la mano por debajo de la mesa. Malfoy acababa de enojarse, por el motivo que fuese, y los chicos no les prestaban atención—, ¿todo bien?

Pansy se demoró unos segundos en reaccionar. Primero, le dio un apretón a su mano. Después tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, seguido de dos débiles asentimientos. No levantaba la mirada.

—Estoy pensando —aclaró, con esa vocecilla suave que tenía para hablarles, a menos que hubiesen actuado de la manera en que la hacía perder la paciencia. No sucedía con facilidad.

—¿Puedo saber en qué?

Entonces ella sonreía, levemente, y cabeceaba en dirección a los muchachos que intentaban llegar a un consenso sobre lo que el 'idiota' se merecía.

—En que tengo buenos amigos.

Hermione parpadeó y volvió la mirada hacia el otro extremo de la mesa.

—…lo sé, lo sé. Necesita tiempo, hay que conseguirle un poco…—decía Harry, gesticulando de forma exagerada con las manos, como si temiese no explicarse bien. Lo veía hacerlo una gran cantidad de veces, excepto cuando les explicaba sobre hechizos en la Casa de los Gritos; no habría podido describir cuál era la diferencia.

—…puedo pedirle un permiso médico a Snape —lo seguía Malfoy, con aire pensativo. Hacía girar el anillo familiar de su pulgar, tal vez sin notarlo—, hablaré con él, lo convenceré.

Frunció los labios. ¿No estaban hablando de _cruciar_ a un estudiante? ¿Para qué era el permiso?

Junto a ella, Pansy los veía con una expresión de dulce afecto, que rozaba lo maternal.

_Los Slytherin eran difíciles de entender._

—_0—_

—…así que Draco y yo estamos reuniendo las piedras pulidas del Calamar Gigante para hacerle un collar…—Luna le hablaba sin pausa, en ese tono soñador, tranquilo y amable, que causaba que no supiese cómo decirle que en verdad no comprendía o carecía de sentido lo que explicaba—. La ayudará, las piedras dejadas por criaturas mágicas, que reciben la luz de la luna llena, tienen propiedades que calman a los magos y brujas, todos lo saben —Hermione no lo sabía, y no creía que otra persona _sí_ lo hiciese, pero de nuevo, se contuvo—. Haremos uno para ella, uno para Harry…

—¿Por qué uno para Harry? —decidió cuestionar, en cambio. Luna parpadeó, como si la interrupción le hubiese cortado un sendero que tenía por delante, y ahora estuviese confundida sobre qué camino seguir.

—Porque Harry también podría necesitarlo. Todos necesitamos calmarnos a veces —replicaba, con suavidad—. Le he dicho a Draco que le haré uno, pero él insiste en que no lo necesita. No sabe que lo hace, pobrecito.

Hermione estaba convencida de que la otra chica era la única que se refería a Malfoy con ese tipo de términos. Cuando la oía hablar con él, usaba la misma consideración amable que Pansy, y cuando lo mencionaba frente a alguien más, lo hacía de las formas más extrañas. Si no lo conociese, uno podría pensar que se trataba de un lindo kneazle que encontró abandonado, uno de los famosos thestral o un niño pequeño, y a veces, los tres en uno.

—Seguro que sí —le siguió la corriente, indecisa—, cuando empiecen los TIMO's, hasta yo necesitaré un poco de cal…

—¡Oh! —Luna giró sobre sus talones y se metió en su camino. Detrás de ella, podía ver la entrada a la Torre de Ravenclaw, y quiso lloriquear por ser detenida. Estaba tan ocupada; si no hubiese sido por la urgencia del tema de Pansy, hubiese preparado sus apuntes desde la mañana, y si no hubiese encontrado a su compañera de Casa a mitad de camino desde el comedor, ya estaría trabajando en los pergaminos, en la paz silenciosa del dormitorio—. ¿Quieres que te haga uno?

Hermione le mostró una sonrisa vacilante. Podía oír la voz de Pansy dentro de su cabeza, como si de su consciencia se tratase:

—_Es tan inocente, mírala, todo lo hace con buenas intenciones. Sería tan cruel rechazarla —_fue la respuesta que le dio, cuando preguntó por qué, si sabía que no serviría de nada, aceptó que le hiciesen uno de esos collares de piedras pulidas.

—Sí, claro —le palmeó el brazo, invadida por la extraña sensación de que no podía haber sido una mala elección, si Luna sonreía _así_ después. Bien, tal vez Pansy tuviese razón, y se merecía una oportunidad—. Hazme uno, por favor.

Ella volvió a colocarse a su lado y siguió hablándole, divagando sobre propiedades mágicas de las joyas, calamares y sus crías, el Lago Negro y algo sobre sentimentalismo que no alcanzó a comprender, porque tuvo que contestar al acertijo que les daba acceso a la Sala Común.

Más adelante, recordaría que fue la primera vez que le ocurrió. En ese momento, sin embargo, cuando apenas puso un pie bajo el umbral, por delante de Luna, y los murmullos de sus compañeros cesaron de golpe, sólo pudo dar un vistazo alrededor, como si esperase que Flitwick o el mismo Albus Dumbledore apareciese detrás de ella.

Ya que no sucedió, le restó importancia y atravesó la sala. Allí, además de los grupos que se la pasaban entrando y saliendo de la biblioteca privada, los que se sentaban a leer o conversar cerca de las ventanas, había un conjunto inusual, que reunía estudiantes de sexto y quinto, frente a la chimenea. Inclinados sobre una mesa pequeña y redonda, charlaban bajo el efecto de un _muffliato_ que identificó con facilidad.

Se preguntó a qué se debía.

Hermione no era cercana a sus compañeros de Casa. Podía pasar tiempo con Luna, y asistía a las reuniones del club de Astronomía, pero en realidad, se sentía más cómoda y confiada en torno a Pansy, que no le exigía que actuase como estudiante modelo ni que dejase el nerviosismo común que sentía, incluso si significaba que el resto del 'equipo Slytherin' entraba en el paquete.

Cuando estaba por llegar al dormitorio de chicas, le pareció que los estudiantes que dejaba atrás volvían a hablar en tono normal. El encantamiento todavía surtía un débil efecto, de manera que las palabras se le hicieron ininteligibles.

De nuevo, ella no le dio importancia.

—_0—_

El día que sería conocido, poco tiempo después, como 'el día de estupidez de Blaise Zabini', fue un domingo. Pasaba de la hora del desayuno cuando Pansy les contó, en voz baja y casi imposible de distinguir, que su novio le había _gritado_ cuando llegaron a cierto punto de una discusión por una carta de su madre, la señora Zabini, que no aprobaba la relación por los antecedentes de la familia Parkinson. De su padre, para ser específicos.

La gente temía a los nigromantes, no era una reacción extraña. Lo inusual fue que, de algún modo, ese hecho los hubiese llevado a pelearse las últimas semanas.

Hermione desconocía el motivo por el que Pansy no soportaba que le gritasen. No parecía afectarle el bullicio general del comedor o el campo de Quidditch, no se encogía o asustaba con facilidad, ni lucía como si fuese frágil y se dejase intimidar al menor atisbo de agresión.

Pero la manera en que contenía el llanto cuando los encontró, hablaba bastante de por sí. Luego Pansy se había desaparecido en alguna parte del segundo piso durante el resto del día, y no la vio hasta la cena, momento en que caminaba detrás de Malfoy, aferrándose a una de las mangas de su capa de uniforme; la imagen le trajo un déjà vu del primer año, cuando desde la distancia, aquella era una de las escenas más frecuentes para quienes buscasen con la mirada en los alrededores de la mesa de Slytherin.

Ella, que no sabía bien qué hacer en esos casos porque nunca había tenido una amiga que requiriese de apoyo (o una amiga, y punto), se limitó a hacerle compañía cuando podía, en la biblioteca y los jardines, a dejarla tener sus momentos de silencio y divagaciones, y que se perdiese por horas, negando cada vez que los chicos le preguntaban si estuvo con Pansy antes.

El jueves de la semana siguiente, para ser exactos, sería luego transformado en el 'día de las verdades', en honor a cierto mago joven que deslizó tres gotas de _veritaserum _alterado en la copa de Zabini durante la cena, sin ser visto.

Las confesiones empezaron a brotar del adolescente, con leves espasmos de su cuerpo, igual que una oleada de hipo, uno tras otro y sin pausas considerables.

—…me aterra quedarme a solas con mi madre. Detesto a cada uno de sus esposos. Con el último con que se casó, le dije a mi madre que la engañaba para que lo dejase, porque tenía intenciones de mandarme a un internado americano, y murió poco después; todavía pienso que me salvé de ese destino —al darse cuenta del tipo de cosas que soltaba, en voz alta, frente a todo el colegio, intentó callarse cubriéndose la boca, en vano. Con un sobresalto, notó que las palabras continuaban fluyendo, incluso si pretendía morderse los labios.

_Mojé la cama hasta los siete. Cuando estaba en primero, me gustaba Millicent —_algunas risas discretas, en especial de parte de la mesa de su propia Casa—. _Odio que Potter sea el Buscador de Slytherin, yo quería ese puesto. No es que lo odie a él. En realidad, creo que es como un perrito. Adorable y necio. Probablemente Malfoy sí me odie por decir eso._

_La Amortentia no huele como mi novia para mí, no entiendo por qué. Me gusta ver a Pansy molesta, no sé por qué es tan tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo._

_Mi madre me prohibió relacionarme con Pansy hace unos días. Quería terminar con ella cuando empezamos quinto, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin lastimarla y sin portarme como un idiota. Intento utilizar el odio de mi madre como excusa para…Merlín, no acabo de decir eso- es verdad pero no- Merlín, Merlín, Merlín…_

Por reflejo, giró el rostro en dirección a donde estaba Pansy. Su amiga tenía los labios entreabiertos y parecía haberse quedado sin palabras. No reaccionaba.

Para su sorpresa, fue Harry quien se abalanzó sobre el chico, sosteniéndole del cuello del uniforme. Hubo jadeos y brincos, dos Slytherin fornidos con cara de idiotas intentaban apartarlos, uno más delgado se unió a Draco para jalar a Harry lejos de él. Le había asestado un golpe en el pómulo. Zabini boqueaba, incrédulo, desorientado.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¿Sabes lo mal que la has hecho sentir los últimos días? ¡Y todo por no decirle la verdad! ¡Eres un…!

Después del sobresalto, el comedor quedó sumido en un silencio sepulcral. Ni siquiera los profesores se movían. Los pasos rápidos de Pansy, cuando terminó de recoger sus pertenencias y se dirigió hacia la salida, se escucharon con claridad por toda la sala.

—¡Pans, espera- Pans! ¡Pans, no estaba pensando! ¡Sabes que no estaba pensando, sabes que no hubiese dicho eso- no es lo que…!

Fuese lo que fuese que Zabini pretendía utilizar para excusarse, quedó en el olvido, porque Pansy salió del comedor sin darle una segunda mirada, y Harry intentaba alcanzarlo con otro puñetazo. Si Malfoy no lo hubiese arrastrado hacia atrás y alzado unos centímetros, era probable que la confrontación se hubiese prolongado. El otro Slytherin, el compañero de cuarto de ambos, suponía, estaba frente a Harry e intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón, hablándole en voz baja.

—¡Suficiente! —la voz de McGonagall, con el rostro enrojecido de rabia, detuvo el arrebato y cortó la respiración de, al menos, la mitad de los estudiantes reunidos para la cena de esa noche—. Esto es indignante. Una absoluta muestra de falta de educación de su parte, una imprudencia, un…

Y siguió y siguió, mientras desde la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore observaba la escena con curiosidad tras las gafas de media luna, y Snape apretaba tanto los labios que habría podido jurar que su cara se había convertido en piedra.

—_0—_

—¡…castigados, castigados, castigados! ¡Los niños malos son castigados! ¡Filch, cuélguelos de los tobillos! ¡Filch, hágalos lamer las ollas de caldo rancio! ¡Castigados, castigados, castigados!

El nuevo cántico de Peeves era irritante en más de un sentido. De forma disimulada, deslizó la varita fuera de la manga de la túnica y arrojó un hechizo leve en su dirección. Cuando el poltergiest se golpeó contra una pared del pasillo, se enfurruñó y comenzó a quejarse, histérico, a medida que avanzaba sobre las cabezas del resto de los estudiantes.

Hermione devolvió la varita a su sitio y dio un vistazo alrededor, sólo para asegurarse de que nadie la observó.

—¡…ella lloraba anoche! ¡Nunca llora así y…! —Harry seguía frenético. Ron, que se escabulló desde la mesa de Hufflepuff, tenía las manos en sus hombros y procuraba tranquilizarlo. No tenía mucho éxito.

El comedor se vaciaba a sus espaldas. Pansy no estaba a la vista.

Malfoy tenía la espalda apoyada contra uno de los muros frente a la entrada, las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y la mirada fija en la sala que dejaron atrás, donde los profesores intentaban deshacer el efecto de la poción alterada en Zabini. Ellos tampoco lo hacían mejor que Ron con su amigo. Junto a él, Luna le hablaba en voz baja; no la miraba al replicar.

_Si hubiese una persona capaz de sacar veritaserum de las despensas de Snape, trabajar en ella, modificarla, y maquinar un plan de distracción que lo hiciese verterla sin ser notado…_

Hermione creía saber _quién_ era el responsable.

—Señor Malfoy —el amenazante siseo del profesor, cuando se paró bajo el umbral que separaba el comedor del pasillo, sólo confirmó las sospechas que ya tenía—, a mi oficina. Ahora.

Draco lo observó por un instante, en silencio, sin inmutarse. Su expresión vacía habría podido competir con la desagradable ira dibujada en el rostro de Snape. No habría dudado de quien le dijese que se comunicaban sin palabras.

Después Malfoy se apartaba de la pared y caminaba hacia las mazmorras, calmado, como si no hiciese más que dirigirse hacia su dormitorio, con el profesor pisándole los talones y apretándole el brazo.

Detrás de ellos, Harry boqueaba.

—¿Lo hizo él? —preguntaba Ron, y él vacilaba, pasando por distintos grados de confusión y duda, hasta el entendimiento titubeante.

—Yo no lo vi —mencionó, en voz baja, volviendo la cabeza hacia la dirección en que estudiante y maestro se fueron—, se- se paró, pero- pero fue a hablar con Daphne, no…hizo nada raro…

Ella pensó que era extraño. Pero, a decir verdad, varios sucesos inusuales tenían lugar en el castillo durante esos días, y sería absurdo pretender entender cada uno de ellos.

—_0—_

Harry se sentía mareado cuando entró al castillo. No era la sensación vertiginosa a la que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a lidiar, ni la impresión de estar desorientado que le dejaba volar de cabeza durante más de un momento. Regresaba de un vuelo improvisado en el campo de Quidditch, a solas, tras pedirle la snitch a Montague. Estaba consciente de que no era por poner los pies en el suelo por fin, que se sentía así.

Era como si tuviese la cabeza ligeramente embotada. Se balanceaba de más, oscilaba en cada paso.

La tarde tenía esa humedad caliente y asfixiante que detestaba, porque no tenía sentido cuando el resto de los días de otoño se helaban hasta los huesos aún sin la nieve próxima. El uniforme de Buscador se le pegaba a la piel por el sudor, al igual que el cabello lo hacía en su frente y sienes, y llevaba la escoba en una mano, por encima del hombro. No necesitaba fijarse en no darle a nadie con esta, porque el pasillo estaba desierto.

Cuando tuvo la repentina disposición de una práctica privada, Draco acababa de completar una de sus tareas como Prefecto, una reunión de quién sabía qué. No era difícil llegar a la conclusión de que él fue el motivo de la escapada. Incluso Harry, avergonzado, reconocía que quiso echar a correr nada más lo vio entrar al dormitorio.

Pansy no tenía ganas de salir de la Sala Común los últimos días, y Zabini, bajo una advertencia implícita de no acercarse a ella tras el desenlace de su segundo intento de disculpa, que podía resumirse en una maldición zancadilla, una transfiguración del suelo que hizo que su pie se atorase por horas, y un "soy un idiota" con tinta en la frente (lo primero y tercero, de Harry, lo segundo una cortesía de parte de Draco), y ni una palabra de Pansy, sólo pasaba por las mazmorras después del toque de queda o para ir al aula de _Pociones_. Y era mejor así, pensaba. A causa de su restricción voluntaria, había tenido poco o nada que hacer por las tardes, y Harry tenía sus tareas adelantadas, por seguirle el ritmo cuando se quedaban a solas frente a la chimenea.

Era agradable saber que podía relajarse. Lo que no lo era, fue el método exigente y perfeccionista con que su amiga trabajaba. Decidió que le gustaba más cuando ella hacía la tarea sola y luego lo ayudaba un poco con la suya.

Permitiéndose disfrutar de la satisfacción de quien tiene los deberes terminados antes del tiempo límite y no necesita andar con prisas, Harry durmió hasta tarde ese sábado y no se molestó en abrir el dosel, de manera que las luces de las antorchas que se encendieron cuando sus compañeros se levantaban y llevaban a cabo su rutina diaria tempranera, no lo obligaron a pararse también.

Para el momento en que Draco volvió, era media mañana y él seguía en un mundo de calidez y suavidad, entre las cobijas, donde Lep se había acurrucado para hacerle compañía cuando su dueño se marchó. El conejo mágico y él bien podrían haber sido los seres más felices de Hogwarts durante esas horas.

Luego Draco corrió el dosel, se inclinó sobre él, y lo zarandeó sin fuerza para preguntar si no pensaba comer algo.

—…estoy recuperando tiempo perdido con mi cama, sh, déjame…—balbuceó en respuesta, retorciéndose bajo capa tras capa de mantas, para tolerar la temperatura helada que era normal en las mazmorras en cualquier época del daño.

—Pansy me preguntará por qué no sales —el colchón se hundía bajo un peso distinto al suyo. Harry pretendía no darse cuenta—. ¿Debería llevarte con Pomfrey?

Cuando separó los labios para decirle que lo dejase quieto, que sólo quería dormir lo que él y la escuela nunca lo dejaban descansar entre semana, sintió un tacto leve que no supo interpretar y abrió los ojos. Aquel sería el error más grande que había cometido en días, semanas. Meses. _Años._

Draco se había arrodillado en la cama y se estiraba sobre él. Acababa de unir su frente a la de Harry y tenía una expresión pensativa.

_Cerca._

_Estaba cerca._

Mantenía el peso apoyado en las manos, a los lados de su cuerpo y sobre las cobijas. El cabello rubio, cada vez más largo, le caía, suelto, y cosquilleaba en el cuello de Harry con un roce que podría haber pasado por gentil, si fuese intencional. Los ojos grises no se apartaron de los suyos.

_Demasiado cerca._

_Malditamente cerca._

Cuando soltó una temblorosa exhalación, se percató de que la distancia era tan mínima que podía sentir el aliento de Draco también.

_¿Por qué estaba __**tan**__ cerca?_

Harry presionaba más la espalda contra la cama, como si pretendiese fusionarse mediante algún hechizo con esta y desaparecer, dejar de ser el foco de atención de aquella mirada de serena curiosidad. No quería que se alejase, y al mismo tiempo, sí, porque era _extraño_, porque lo descolocaba, porque respirar se hacía más complicado, hilar los pensamientos era una misión imposible.

El cuerpo le quemaba, le cosquilleaba, temblaba. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que le pasaba, sólo sabía que no era debido al sueño, ni a las mantas, ni a la temperatura que pudiesen tener las mazmorras esa mañana.

Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por retener el impulso de estirar los brazos. Quería tomarle el rostro, quería enredar los dedos en su cabello, _quería, quería, __quería_…

¿Qué quería?

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Podía sentir el calor que le inundaba mejillas, orejas, cuello. Ninguna palabra le salía.

¿Cuánto tiempo fue?

¿Un instante, medio minuto o la eternidad misma? Le habría dado igual.

Podría haberse pasado una vida mirándolo así de cerca, y al final, habría dicho que valió la pena.

—No tienes fiebre —observó Draco, en tono suave, un poco vacilante. Harry desvió la mirada hacia sus labios y se quedó prendado de la imagen. Quería estirarse, quería- _oh, Merlín_—. Estás muy rojo.

Si no hubiese estado tan embobado, aturdido por sus propios deseos que colisionaban dentro de él, se habría reído del comentario, porque cuando su compañero se apartó y tomó asiento en el borde de la cama, la escasa iluminación bastaba para hacerle ver el débil tinte rojizo que le cubría los pálidos pómulos. Draco carraspeó y rehuyó de su mirada. Era extraño, divertido, _fascinante_, conseguir que el cretino sangrepura que conocía desde niños tuviera que evitarlo de ese modo tan obvio, tan torpe, fuera de lugar en él.

_¿Por qué lo hacía?_

El corazón le martilleaba en los oídos, con tanta fuerza, que no le habría sorprendido que no fuese capaz de escuchar cuando el chico le avisó que diría a los demás que no se sentía bien. Harry continuaba inmóvil, con los labios entreabiertos y el rostro ardiendo, cuando la puerta del dormitorio se cerró, después de que Draco hubiese cambiado su capa de uniforme por una normal, oscura, y se hubiese llevado un par de guantes de protección mágica.

En otro caso, hubiese preguntado qué era lo que tenía en mente.

No esa vez. Acababa de percatarse que lo ocurrido no fue más que un momento, un gesto simple, una comprobación de que no estaba enfermo, además. Harry sentía que había hecho temblar los cimientos de un mundo pequeño, secreto, que vivía dentro de él y pretendía ignorar, porque no hacerlo representaba _demasiadas_ cosas.

Harry se cubrió los ojos con un brazo, sin ganas de sentarse y volver a cerrar las cortinas. Lep seguía dormido a un lado, en su almohada, ajeno al caos que se formaba dentro de la cabeza del chico.

_Tan, tan, tan cerca-_

_Si hubiese tenido la oportunidad-_

Los pensamientos se arremolinaban ya que tenían libertad de procesarse. Estaban agitados, se mezclaban, entrelazaban, no se completaban.

Temía lo que pudiese pasar si lo hacían, si llegaba a una conclusión, si lo intentaba.

_No._

_No. _No podía ser.

Harry lloriqueó y se retorció en la cama, se dijo que probablemente _sí_ tenía fiebre, el comienzo de un resfriado, lo que fuese, y cuando un plop llenó el cuarto y otro le siguió poco después, se sentó, despacio, titubeante.

Al correr el resto de la cortina del dosel, se encontró con una bandeja de un desayuno completo, tarta de melaza incluida.

Sabía de quién era el elfo que lo dejó, y _por qué_ lo invadía una emoción cálida y estremecedora al pensar en él.

Cuando salió del cuarto, alrededor de una hora más tarde, se escabulló con los pasos más sigilosos que podía dar, la escoba en una mano, la varita en la otra. Llevaba el _Mapa de Hopear_ en el bolsillo de la capa, y al menos hasta que estuvo a punto de salir, podía estar seguro de que Draco se encontraba en la otra punta del castillo, caminando con Luna. Los motivos no le podían preocupar en ese momento.

Tomó pasadizos, rehuyó de Hermione cuando la avistó cerca de su localización. Al toparse con Nott, por sorpresa, antes de salir del castillo, se llevó el índice a los labios. Su compañero le dedicó una mirada larga y concienzuda, y soltó una pesada exhalación.

—Yo no vi nada —mencionó, lento, medido—, pero si te vas todo el día, esos dos son capaces de volver a destruir la Sala Común, y arrastrarte con Pomfrey después.

—No estoy enfermo en realidad —confesó en un susurro, que no pareció sorprenderlo.

—Como dije, no vi nada. Tampoco sé nada —siguió con su camino, sin mirar atrás.

Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para salir y corrió toda la extensión de césped que separaba el colegio del campo, sin detenerse, incluso cuando sintió que los pulmones y garganta le ardían y estaba por tropezarse en la pendiente que descendía. Encontrarse a Montague fue casi una casualidad.

Lo siguiente que recordaría, cuando pensase en esa tarde, sería las horas que se pasó persiguiendo la snitch, inclinado contra la escoba, aferrándose al mango, trazando las volteretas más complicadas en el aire, tomando los trayectos más difíciles, ya que no tenía oponente que se la fuese a arrebatar si se retrasaba, sólo para soltarla al tenerla entre los dedos y volver a comenzar.

Al liberar la energía suficiente, podría jurar que tenía la mente más clara. Se tendió sobre la escoba, las piernas extendidas a cada lado, la espalda justo sobre el palo. Era incómodo, pero a la vez, familiar, y el balanceo del artículo mágico y el sentirse en el aire, lo compensaban al relajarlo. Jugueteaba con la snitch.

Cuando levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, agotado, comprendió que sería una tarde que podía calificar de _perfecta_, si hubiese estado Draco, con sus incesantes burlas, los juegos, el fastidiarlo.

_Y que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, o se volvería loco al enfrentar solo ese cúmulo de emociones que no paraba de crecer._

Por supuesto, decirse que tenía que _hablarlo_, y hacerlo, tenía una gran diferencia entre sí. Para empezar, no sabía con quién.

Su opción más lógica habría sido Ron, sopesaba, a medida que caminaba de vuelta, tras su jornada de práctica exhaustiva, pero no se imaginaba la expresión de desagrado y confusión de su mejor amigo cuando le explicase lo que _sabía_ que iba a explicarle, para que pudiese entender.

Además, apostaría lo que fuese a que lo detenía nada más informarle, vacilante, que _quería_ besar a Draco. Sí, incluso lo sacaría de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff y le diría que hablaran del tema otro día, entonces Harry perdería el valor del momento, y lo dejarían de lado, hasta que estallase.

_Y quién sabe qué ocurriría._

Ya que el propio Draco estaba descartado (razones no le faltaban para negarse a acercarse con un "hey, te quiero besar, ¿qué crees que signifique?"), la siguiente opción sería Pansy. Pero ella, comprensiva y paciente como podía ser con cualquier duda que le surgiese, estaría del lado de Draco más que el suyo, y no sabía si se trataba de una ventaja o desventaja.

A lo mejor, si tenía suerte, lo tranquilizaba diciéndole que _sólo_ estaba confundido y terminaban tomándolo como una broma. Sí, era una posibilidad.

_Una que no le gustaba_, descubrió cuando sintió un pinchazo en el pecho ante la idea de que sus amigos se burlasen de oírlo.

Harry se detuvo en medio de uno de los corredores del castillo, dejó la escoba apoyada contra la pared y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello, despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba de por sí; el movimiento era frenético, brusco, y llegó a jalarse de algunos mechones casi sin darse cuenta. Quería gritar, lloriquear, algo, no sabía qué.

_¿Tendría que enviar una carta a Sirius?_

No podía imaginarse hablando del tema con su padre. Lily lo trataría con demasiada amabilidad y no le diría lo que quería saber directamente, Remus también se iría por las ramas, Peter vacilaría. Peter _siempre_ vacilaba.

Si estaba confundido, Sirius soltaría esa risa histérica suya al leer sus palabras, y le respondería tajante que se olvidase del asunto, que se pasaría, que no necesitaba prestarle atención, darle importancia. Si era _algo_ más, él también se lo diría, de sopetón, sin adornos.

Era justo lo que necesitaba.

Con la nueva resolución y todavía impulsado por la decisión del momento, ignoró el mareo y se desvió, de camino a la Lechucería. No llevaba papel ni pluma, pero siempre se encontraba alguna manera de obtenerlos allí, ya fuese por otro estudiante que se los prestaba, porque alguien dejó, o un profesor generoso que acomodaba reservas de estos ahí, para aquellos que _tenían_ que escribir la carta _antes_ de perder el valor.

Tenía la impresión de que, si perdía el tiempo en ir hacia las mazmorras, con el respectivo riesgo de encontrarse con Draco de frente, nunca lo haría. No lo hablaría, no lo descifraría.

Era importante. Necesitaba confirmarlo. Necesitaba de alguien que le dijese que ese cúmulo de emociones no le iba a estallar en la cara y ser un problema, arruinar su amistad.

No podía ni siquiera pensarlo.

Cuando llegó a la torre de las lechuzas, abandonó la escoba a un lado y buscó, agradecido con el profesor considerado de turno, la pila de pergaminos y la hilera de plumas en la única mesa del lugar. Lucía como una reciente adquisición, que le daba curiosidad acerca de cuántas cartas no se enviaban porque alguien iba hacia allá sin llevar papel consigo, pero tenía otros asuntos que pensar y decidió ignorarlo.

Las palabras salieron solas, no se forzó a nada. Desde el incipiente saludo, la urgencia del párrafo, la explicación de que regresaba de una práctica agotadora, el resumen atolondrado, torpe, desordenado, de lo que sentía, de lo que creía.

Intentaba dar con una manera de explicarle que Draco le_ importaba_, sin sonar lo bastante cursi para que su padrino se riese por minutos completos, pero de una forma en que otras personas _no_ lo hacían, sino de un modo único, cuando la voz familiar que escuchó a sus espaldas hizo que la pluma se le resbalase entre los dedos. Unas gotas de tinta se derramaron sobre el pergamino prestado.

Se tensó. Contuvo la respiración.

Los pasos que provenían de las escaleras se acercaban, no dejaban de ascender. No iban solos.

—…dicen que los Augurey dan mala suerte —contaba la voz de un chico; no habría sabido decir quién era—, pero no es más que una superstición. Me hubiese gustado que me dejasen tener uno también.

Pansy se reía por lo bajo. Podía imaginar, sin problemas, que unía las manos por delante del cuerpo, tímida de pronto.

—Bueno, a mí nunca me ha dado mala suerte Fénix.

—Pero a mí sí —replicaba Draco, con una ligera irritación que no sonaba del todo verdadera—. Intentar sacarme los ojos es algo que yo consideraría de muy, muy mala suerte.

Harry se apresuró a enrollar el pergamino, no lo envolvió con una cinta, sino que utilizó la que venía con el papel para atarla a la pata de Hedwig, que lo observó con reprobación, porque sin duda, era el peor nudo que había hecho en su vida. Tuvo que suplicar con la mirada porque la lechuza se dispusiese a llevar la carta sin terminar en el pico, ya que las manos le temblaban.

Cuando escuchó el aleteo y vio el punto de plumaje blanco que se alejaba, cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Habría podido jurar que su corazón se saltó varios latidos.

El grupo que se aproximaba llegó a la Lechucería y Harry se escondió, presionando la espalda contra una de las columnas que hacían de refugio temporal para las aves. Procuró no hacer ni el menor ruido.

Oh, Merlín, Sirius leería _esas_ palabras.

¿Qué diría?

¿Qué _pensaría_?

¿Lo hablaría con Remus?

¿No lo haría?

¿Y si se lo contaba a sus padres?

Harry se cubrió la boca para reprimir un grito frustrado. No consideró que fuese posible. Sirius guardaba los secretos que le contaba sólo a él —aunque constasen de asuntos simples, como haberse comido la última galleta del tarro, o dejar que _Puppy_ se escapara, por error—, pero, ¿y si aquella vez era diferente?

Le costaba respirar. El aire se sentía denso, sus pulmones no querían reaccionar. Estaba hecho un desastre emocional.

—Draco —otra voz desconocida lo llamaba. El aludido emitía un vago sonido para hacer saber que lo escuchó—, ¿es verdad que tienes una mascota metamorfa?

—¿No la has visto? —Pansy se oía sorprendida—. Todo Hogwarts sabía de Lep cuando estábamos en primer año.

—Hablando de Leporis, no sé a dónde está esa rata fea ahora…

—¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?

Harry frunció el ceño, sin darse cuenta. ¿Quién era, que se ofrecía en _ese_ tono servicial y amigable?

Supuso que vaciló, porque la siguiente respuesta se demoró unos instantes en llegar.

—No, yo puedo solo. Debe estar cerca de Potter, de todas formas.

—¿Harry Potter? —Draco respondía con otro ruido vago—. Son muy buenos amigos, ¿no?

—Eso no es asunto suyo.

—Draco —escuchó que lo reprendía Pansy, con suavidad. Su amigo se reía.

—Está bien —aclaraba la otra voz—, hice una pregunta que no debí. Se nota que _Draco_ simplemente es un poco más reservado que nosotros, no tiene nada de malo.

Despacio, Harry se aproximó al borde de la columna. De la manera más cuidadosa que podía, se estiró para asomarse por un costado.

Pansy acababa de hacer bajar a Fénix de su espacio de refugio. Con el pájaro negro posado en la muñeca, se lo mostraba a un chico que le resultaba familiar, de la forma en que ocurría con los estudiantes que veía a diario pero a los que no le daba importancia. ¿Estaría en su año?

Draco estaba de pie a pocos pasos, con una expresión tranquila, los ojos puestos en cada movimiento de su mejor amiga. Junto a él, la segunda voz desconocida, la del tono servicial, hacía otro intento de entablar conversación. Lo veía sonreírle, a pesar de que no recibía respuestas muy concisas. Se notaba que era un año mayor que ellos.

—Por cierto, Draco, ¿sabes sobre la sección prohibida de la biblioteca? —comentaba el chico—. Escuché que hay algunos libros de magia y pociones avanzadas, a los que los Prefectos pueden tener acceso si…

Aquello logró capturar su atención por unos instantes, al menos. En cuanto vio la oportunidad, Harry se escabulló lejos, con el corazón latiéndole a millón.

Situaciones semejantes se repitieron una enorme cantidad de veces durante los próximos días.

Cuando salían del comedor, Pansy era interceptada por algún estudiante que nunca había visto que hablase con ella, haciéndole una pregunta, pidiéndole ayuda con el temario de una materia, o simplemente saludándola. Ella, claro, sonreía y se tomaba su tiempo para contestar a lo que le dijesen. Algunos también se dirigían a Draco, pero este arqueaba una ceja y los observaba con cautela, sin responder a gran parte de lo que decían.

En los pasillos, alguien intentaba detenerlos, y en clases, notas breves volaban hacia cualquiera de ellos. Al principio, no eran más que estudiantes de Ravenclaw, pero después divisó algunos Gryffindor, y uno o dos Hufflepuff. La mayoría pertenecían a sexto año.

Una tarde en que tenían práctica de Quidditch, cuando alcanzó el suelo al finalizar, se percató de que Draco ya estaba de pie, con la escoba en mano y la Quaffle bajo el otro brazo, y fruncía el ceño a un chico mayor de Gryffindor, fuese lo que fuese que este decía. No iba a negar que le dio risa cuando su compañero bufó, elevó el mentón y le pasó por un lado, chocando su hombro con el del otro, sin prestar atención a los llamados que hizo a sus espaldas.

Pansy empezó a pasar tiempo fuera de la Sala Común, de nuevo. Se sentaba en los jardines con Hermione y correspondía a los saludos de estudiantes de otras Casas, o daba lecciones a los que se las pedían en la biblioteca. Tenía, a pesar de que resultó una sorpresa para todos, una increíble facilidad para ignorar a Zabini, que la siguió un par de veces por los corredores de las mazmorras, para intentar que hablasen.

Draco, en cambio, se ponía irritable cuando lo que clasificaba como 'desconocido' pretendía tomarle confianza. Los despachaba, uno a uno, dibujaba un rictus de desprecio que no podría haber sido de nadie más que Snape —aunque, si era sincero, en Draco _sí_ se veía bien—, o soltaba algún comentario mordaz que los alejaba por su propia voluntad. Cuando le preguntó qué era lo que pasaba para que se le acercasen de pronto, él resopló y golpeó la mesa que los separaba.

—¿Y yo qué voy a saber? —espetó, en tono contenido—. Han perdido la cabeza. De repente actúan como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida, me dan ganas de maldecirlos uno por uno.

Harry se imaginó que, de seguir así, sólo conseguirían que su compañero tuviese un estallido de mal humor contra ellos. No le entusiasmaba la idea, pero a medida que transcurrían los días y ambos eran más solicitados, se dijo que tampoco le _disgustaba_.

En el siguiente partido de Quidditch —un Slytherin-Hufflepuff, para ser exactos—, un chico se acercó para felicitar a Draco por los puntos anotados en el juego. Nunca se olvidaría del instante en que arqueó las cejas, y poco a poco, una sonrisa maliciosa se abrió paso en su rostro.

—¿Y tú por qué me estás hablando, _sangresucia_?

El muchacho empalideció. Montague, que alentó al resto del equipo a alejar al estudiante hijo de muggles, fue quien más se divirtió con el comentario. Harry lo vio rodear los hombros de Draco con un brazo, a pesar de sus reticencias, y burlarse de camino hacia el castillo, con el vago presentimiento de que algo andaba muy, _muy_ mal.

Hacia años que no lo escuchaba usar ese término, y por un momento, había olvidado que Draco podía ser _así_. No sólo el que se asomaba por un lado de su dosel, preguntaba si quería salir, y lo dejaba elegir el sitio al que irían, ni el que enviaba un elfo para que le diese el desayuno porque no se quiso levantar temprano un fin de semana.

Draco _también_ era el que atacó a una Hermione de once años por un arrebato, el que se peleaba con Ron de niños por decir cosas horribles de su familia, el que echaba veritaserum alterado a uno de sus compañeros, sin decírselo a nadie ni pensar en una contrapoción.

Podía hablarle de dragones una noche, en el borde de la Torre de Astronomía, y tener ojos brillantes y una sonrisa, y al día siguiente, fastidiar a Bonnie por sus habilidades de lectura del futuro, o ahogar la risa cuando Snape criticaba las pociones de Longbottom en clase.

Y Harry, de pronto, se preguntaba si era _ese_ Draco al que quiso besar.

* * *

**Extra**

_De historias y mejores amigos que, en realidad, son como hermanos._

—…ella lleva una serpiente enroscada al cuello. Es la serpiente más hermosa del mundo, pero no es tan hermosa como ella; tiene las escamas verde jade, brillantes, puedes ver tu reflejo en cada una, mide seis metros y se encoge cuando la carga; es estranguladora por naturaleza. Al exhalar su último aliento, lo que sus víctimas ven son unos enormes ojos verdes. No el verde del jade, de sus escamas, es un verde profundo, oscuro, lleno de matices. Podrías pasarte toda tu vida mirándolos y nunca entenderías qué tonalidad poseen.

Harry sabe que, probablemente, no debería estar escuchando a hurtadillas, pero es inevitable. Se levantó pasada la medianoche, preguntándose por qué el dosel de la cama de Draco estaba abierto y la cama vacía, y salió del cuarto sólo para saciar su curiosidad. Sabía que se suponía que acompañaría a Pansy en la ronda de Prefecto, a pesar de que iba en contra de las reglas; de cierta forma, parecía que intentaba pasar todo el tiempo posible cerca de su amiga, y él no podía culparlo. Al parecer, Snape tampoco, porque no era la primera vez que lo hacían, y todavía no surgían represalias.

Desde el pasillo, alcanzó a oír el débil murmullo de su voz, y nada más pararse junto a la pared que daba a la Sala Común, sintió que los pies se le quedaban clavados en ese punto exacto. No se habría marchado, incluso si hubiese podido.

La Sala Común estaba vacía, a excepción de dos ocupantes, lo que ya era bastante raro de por sí en una Casa en que parecía que más de la mitad de la población estudiantil eran nocturnos. El fuego de la chimenea no era suficiente para entibiar el húmedo y helado ambiente, pero ahí estaba, encendido, avivado, el crujir de las llamas siendo lo único que acompañaba las palabras que soltaba.

—Las personas creen que es mala, pero los dos sabemos que las personas se equivocan. Ella no es mala, su serpiente tampoco. Ella es la bruja más fuerte del mundo y aún no lo sabe, nadie se lo ha dicho. En cambio, su serpiente sí lo sabe. Lo _siente_. Sólo se necesita que te pares cerca de ella y notarás que no existe _nadie_ más increíble en el mundo, que podría crear un universo a su antojo, que si la magia existe, es _por_ y _para_ ella.

Draco estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de dos plazas frente a la chimenea. Tenía la espalda apoyada contra el reposabrazos y un brazo extendido sobre la parte alta del respaldar, una pierna flexionada, la otra caía hacia un lado, se balanceaba, la punta de su pie tocaba el suelo cada poco tiempo. Hablaba en un tono tan bajo, tan suave, cuidadoso, que habría sido imposible escucharlo, si alguien más pronunciase una palabra en voz alta en ese momento y lugar.

Pero nadie lo haría.

—Es un honor conocerla. No todos pueden tener el placer de que los mire a los ojos. Cuenta la leyenda que si ella te ve, si _realmente_ te ve, te estará regalando una vida llena de gozo. Pero ella es tímida y está asustada, y le han hecho daño, así que ya no quiere mirar a nadie, por temor a encontrar las mentiras que le han dicho grabadas en sus rostros, así que su serpiente se enrosca con más fuerza y espera, y la cuida. Nadie dañará a su bruja, nadie tiene el derecho de hacerlo. Hay crímenes que no tienen perdón en el mundo y ese es uno de ellos.

Pansy estaba metida en el espacio que dejaban sus piernas en el mueble, recostada en su pecho. Se había olvidado del decoro sangrepura, de protocolos, posturas rígidas y perfectas, imágenes que proyectar al resto; tenía las rodillas flexionadas, las piernas pegadas al cuerpo, las envolvía con los brazos, y mantenía la cabeza por debajo de la barbilla de su mejor amigo. No podía verle el rostro, tampoco necesitaba hacerlo para saber que estaba relajada.

—¿Qué pasa después? —preguntaba, con un hilo de voz que le comprimió el pecho a Harry. No la había visto llorar más que las lágrimas silenciosas de la primera noche tras lo de Zabini, pero no podía asegurar que hubiesen sido las últimas que derramaba por ese asunto— ¿su historia tiene un final feliz?

El chico pareció sopesarlo por unos instantes.

—¿Tú quieres que lo tenga?

—Eso me gustaría —ella se rio. Era una risa hueca, temblorosa—, sabes cuánto amo los finales felices.

—Entonces ella tendrá el final más feliz del mundo, Pans.

Era curioso. Draco no la tenía rodeada con sus brazos, ni siquiera hacía ademán de tocarla, acercarla más hacia sí. Pansy era apenas una figura pequeña y delgada que se escondía en él, y sin embargo, daba la impresión de que era igual que si la estuviese abrazando con fuerza, de que la sostenía. La resguardaba.

Harry apoyó la cabeza en la pared y se preguntó si, aunque Draco pudiese ser un cretino la mayor parte del tiempo, había _algo_ malo en que tuviese su propia manera de cuidarlos. Al menos a él, no le hubiese importado estar en la posición de Pansy esa noche. Sólo era Draco siendo…_Draco_.


	54. 49 L5

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 5. **_**Harry Potter y el embrujo de la reina.**_

* * *

**Capítulo cuarenta y nueve: **_De cuando hay idiotas en Hogsmeade (e idiotas en Hogwarts)_

—…no hay nada mal con tu cabeza.

—¿Está seguro? ¿Completa, totalmente seguro? Tal vez sea sólo que no está revisando como debería, que no se da cuenta de algo, lo ignora, o…

—¿Pretendes enseñarme legeremancia ahora, _Draconis_? —el adolescente apretó los labios y no emitió sonido alguno, y esta, en sí, era una respuesta—. Te lo he dicho: no ocurre nada con tu cabeza, todo está en orden. Tanto como puede estarlo, tratándose de ti.

Él vaciló un momento. Estaban cara a cara, en lados opuestos de una de las mesas de trabajo del laboratorio de pociones; el profesor revolvía una mezcla densa, de un verde brillante, en un caldero de latón con una vara de cristal, que por el olor, debía ser un antídoto para el idiota de Zabini, que no dejaba de 'escupir' las verdades frente a todo el mundo y estaba confinado a una camilla de la enfermería. Draco, en cambio, tenía los codos flexionados y los brazos apoyados en el borde de la mesa, ligeramente inclinado hacia adelante.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y la soltó, despacio, en una pesada exhalación.

—¿Y por qué me siento como si estuviese hechizado? —musitó, mirando los ojos oscuros de su padrino.

Era una cuestión que no dejaba de dar vueltas dentro de su cabeza. Lo había pensado, analizado y reconsiderado una infinidad de veces durante los últimos días, cuando caminaba por el patio o los alrededores del Bosque Prohibido y _sentía_ los pensamientos embotados, se olvidaba de ciertos asuntos, incluso mientras hablaba, y perdía el equilibrio en el campo de Quidditch. Dentro del colegio mismo, el efecto no era así de fuerte.

—Ya te lo he dicho —repitió, en un tono contenido, que le advertía que dejase de presionar porque él tampoco estaba feliz de entablar aquella conversación en particular—. Tu- _cosa —_escupió el término, el rictus de desprecio dibujándose en su rostro— con el chico Potter no es algo que se pueda quitar con magia.

Draco bufó. Sentía que un ligero ardor le cubría los pómulos.

—Yo no estaba hablando de eso —masculló, pero se aseguró de no observarlo de nuevo—, sino de un hechizo real. Magia. No- _eso_, bueno-

Boqueó. Odiaba titubear así. Al darse cuenta de que lo hacía, volvió a apretar los labios y cerró las manos en puños, sobre la mesa.

Bien, aquel punto llevaba siendo incómodo desde la semana pasada, y todo a causa de una pregunta sencilla y, en general, inocente:

—_Sev, cuando tenías mi edad, ¿querías besar a mi primo Regulus? ¿O pensabas que era…ya sabes, lindo?_ —nunca se le olvidaría la expresión de horror que puso el hombre, mirándolo por encima de los viales que acomodaba en ese momento—. _Digo, no como una chica, no, es- es como que entra a un sitio y no puedes- no quieres dejar de verlo, y hay algo que hace que lo vuelvas a hacer, y tú intentas apartarte y resulta que terminas viéndolo otra vez…_

—_Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Hufflepuffs —_fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de su parte, y al percatarse de la postura rígida de su padrino, supuso que había cruzado alguno de los límites imaginarios trazados en su relación, así que se encogió de hombros.

—_Sí, eso debe ser._

Sin embargo, no recordaba haberle mencionado a qué se debía en ese entonces. Por supuesto, Snape no era ciego ni estúpido, lo conocía desde que era un bebé, y si ocurriese _algo_ extraño en él, era probable que fuese de las primeras personas en notarlo y hacérselo saber.

Aquello debía ser un tema superado. Él tendría que haber lidiado antes con esto.

Si lo hubiese hecho en cuarto año, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, quizás, para ese momento, no tuviese la sensación de encontrarse a orillas de un precipicio interminable y desconocido, observando sin ver en realidad, lo que lo aguardaba si saltaba.

No estaba preparado.

No se _sentía_ preparado.

Desde esa tarde, le daba la impresión de que Snape lo veía como si se preguntase por qué no podía haberse quedado como un niño de cinco años, interesado en los 'tubitos de cristal' que su padrino utilizaba en el laboratorio provisional de la Mansión Malfoy, o el por qué tendría que, entre todas las personas que conocía y valoraba, buscar una respuesta en él. Si era sincero, tratar aquel asunto con el profesor, sí que sonaba a locura.

¿Pero con quién más, sino?

Pansy lo haría llegar más pronto que tarde a la realización que intentaba retrasar con todas sus fuerzas; ella sabría, se daría cuenta nada más escucharlo, ver cuando hablaba de esa persona. A Luna ni siquiera podía mencionárselo; desde el año anterior, que la chica decía que tenía que hablarlo con _él_, y la idea de comentarlo frente a-

_No._

No podía pensar en su nombre ahora. Pensar en su nombre lo hacía divagar, y divagar le recordaba _otras cosas_, y esas _otras cosas_ lo harían enfrentarse a la conclusión que no quería y-

Oh, Merlín. ¿A quién estaba engañando?

_Claro que le gustaba Harry._

Estaba _enamorándose_ de Harry, poco a poco, sin saberlo, y en ningún momento, él dio su consentimiento para tal acto.

Pero el abismo que continuaba ahí, abriéndose a sus pies, tenía emociones que no sabía sobrellevar, y el instinto de autoconservación lo instaba a dar un paso hacia atrás, y luego otro, _y otro, y otro._ Debía alejarse. Debía esperar que se pasase. Debía quemar ese puente que los sentimientos indeseados construían, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, demasiado grande, demasiado inestable.

Draco tenía los ojos fijos en la mesa de trabajo cuando percibió, distante, la caricia fantasmal en la cabeza. Podría haber sonreído, _pero de nuevo_, ellos no eran así. Él debía fingir que no se daba cuenta, y su padrino simularía no haber hecho nada, y en el fondo, era mejor que ciertas cosas —esta, entre ellas— permaneciesen del modo en que lo hacían.

—Tal vez no sea tu cabeza el problema —le escuchó decir al mago, por lo que levantó la mirada hacia él. Snape hacía levitar unos ingredientes recién cortados, para añadirlos uno a uno, al caldero, sin dejar de revolver—, he visto que algunos estudiantes están siendo más estúpidos de lo normal, y me preguntaba por qué. ¿Dices que es como si te distrajera, cada vez que estás haciendo algo?

Le llevó unos segundos recordar por qué estaba ahí. Asintió.

—Sí, bien. Suena a algo de lo que tendría que informar a Dumbledore, al menos para que compruebe la situación dentro del castillo —ya que Draco se dio por satisfecho con haber cumplido dando el aviso, se dispuso a recoger su maletín de piel de dragón, hasta que oyó un débil carraspeo de su padrino. Se detuvo—. Y sobre lo _otro_ —Snape tenía la nariz arrugada y los labios fruncidos, su desagrado era tan palpable, que una ola de agradecimiento lo inundó cuando se forzó a continuar tras una pausa:—, quizás, por una vez, seguir un imprudente impulso sea, digamos, la mejor alternativa.

Tuvo que presionar los labios con fuerza, para abstenerse de sonreír.

—¿Me acabas de dar permiso de ser imprudente, padrino?

Enseguida el profesor se crispó, sus nudillos estaban blancos al cerrar los dedos sobre la vara de cristal con que revolvía.

—No te equivoques. Sólo digo que, a tu edad, ni siquiera yo fui tan rígido —cuando Draco elevó las cejas, el hombre rodó los ojos—. ¿Sabes qué le dije a tu padre cuando no tenía idea de qué hacer respecto a Narcissa?

—¿Que no fuese un idiota sentimental y dejase de imitar a los Hufflepuff?

El mago asintió dos veces, despacio, como si lo aceptase.

—Eso fue al comienzo —puntualizó después, sacando la varilla del caldero para limpiarla, a mano, con un pañuelo grueso lleno de manchas extrañas, que era mejor no identificar—, cuando pensé que era uno de sus _caprichos_.

Entonces el chico sí que no pudo restringir por más tiempo la sonrisa. Bueno, supuso que lo de parecer a su padre era cierto en más de un sentido, y no abarcaba sólo el aspecto físico.

—Pero madre no lo era —murmuró, para instarlo a proseguir. Snape estrechó los ojos, en una silenciosa advertencia de que dejase de presionar. Él esperó, con una expresión que bien podría ser la imagen misma de la inocencia.

—Lucius me dijo un día: "cuando cierro los ojos, me puedo imaginar pasando el resto de mi vida con ella, y ni siquiera tendría que hacer algo en especial; sólo estar ahí". Fue la primera, y _única_ —hizo un especial énfasis en esa palabra— ocasión en que lo escuché decir semejante cursilería estúpida.

El hombre calló y le dedicó una mirada larga, inquisitiva. Draco lo pensó un momento, tamborileó los dedos sobre el borde de la mesa, con la única intención de ganarse un poco de tiempo. Luego, sin que le dijese algo, respiró profundo y cerró los ojos.

_Y se lo imaginó._

—_0—_

Cuando Hermione regresó de la práctica de Quidditch del equipo de Slytherin (acompañaba a Pansy en las gradas, ahora que tenía la aceptación general del equipo, de que no le interesaba el deporte y, por ende, no diría nada de lo que viese en sus tácticas al respectivo grupo de Ravenclaw), era la hora de la cena. Ella había comido en el campo, con la chica, mientras esperaban a que Malfoy dejase de dar vueltas en la escoba, llevando los lentes de Harry alzados en un brazo y burlándose de él, y el otro chico lo persiguiese entre gruñidos y quejidos, sólo para terminar los dos rodando por el césped y riéndose.

Tuvo que apartar la mirada un momento, cuando Malfoy quedó sobre Harry, y por la manera en que se veían y hablaban en murmullos, parecía un instante demasiado íntimo, privado. Ella no quería meterse. A su lado, Pansy acariciaba el pelaje del conejo mágico y disimulaba una sonrisita, a la que no le encontró motivos.

—¿Crees que les falte mucho? —la oyó preguntar, pero en el fondo, estaba convencida de que no se refería a si la práctica estaba a poco tiempo de terminar. Prefirió no contestar.

Había tomado la decisión de dejar que fuesen a su ritmo, ser una espectadora, y pensaba mantenerse así, hasta ese momento en que sus compañeros volvieron a callarse cuando puso un pie en la Sala Común. Se detuvo, barrió el lugar con la mirada, topándose con el mismo grupo que llevaba varios días reuniéndose en torno a la chimenea, y la sensación de que se perdía de _algo_ la invadió.

Entendería la reacción si hubiese estado, de nuevo, con Luna. Algunos estudiantes todavía no sabían cómo comportarse delante de ella y la ignoraban, en especial después de lo que ocurrió con los últimos que la molestaron, evento que los Ravenclaw aún no olvidaban. Pero estaba sola, y aunque no podía decir que tuviese grandes amistades con ellos, estaba segura de que en esos cinco años que llevaba en el colegio de magia, nadie se callaba cuando ella entraba a una habitación.

Avanzó despacio, tomándose su tiempo para revisar el tablero de anuncios, saludar a unos miembros del club de Astronomía que estaban entrando a la biblioteca privada, y así, comprobar si continuaban su plática mientras se movía. No lo hicieron.

Sólo cuando estaba en la parte alta de las escaleras, a punto de alcanzar el dormitorio de las chicas, escuchó a uno de ellos.

—…en serio, chicos, están cruzando una línea y lo que pretenden es algo horrible.

Hermione se quedó quieta, la mano sobre el pomo, de cara a la puerta. Estaba oculta gracias al ángulo de la pared, con respecto a la sala y el área de la chimenea.

—¡Sh, Anthony! Cierra la boca, ¿han puesto el _muffliato_?

—No, todavía no, pensábamos que tardaría más en venir…

—¡Sh, que los escuchará!

—Yo no quiero ser parte de esto —la voz de Anthony Goldstein, que identificaba de las clases que compartían, se sobrepuso a la de sus compañeros—, no me metan. No los voy a acusar pero tampoco a defender cuando se enteren. Hay cosas con las que no se juega.

¿Qué era?

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué estaban planeando?

Asomándose por el borde de la pared, descubrió que Anthony se apartaba del grupo, junto a un chico de otro año. Ahora la mayor parte del conjunto estaba conformado por estudiantes mayores, que por lo que sabía, no tenían razón alguna para estar hablando con los de su curso.

Se metió al cuarto, de la forma más sigilosa que pudo, y recogió un libro de bolsillo con hechizos, que Pansy le prestó. Cuando volvió al final de la escalera, los chicos susurraban. Se agachó junto al escalón más cercano a la puerta, pegada a la pared, y buscó entre las páginas con veloces ojeadas. Sabía que estaba por alguna parte.

_Ahí._

Pronunció el encantamiento una fracción de segundo antes de que el zumbido familiar del _muffliato_ la alcanzase. Aguardó. Cuando hizo efecto, el zumbido se detuvo.

El _hechizo espía_ la dejaba escuchar su plática en la distancia, pero entendía poco o nada, así que continuó buscando en el libro. Bien, tenía que reconocer que aquellos no los había practicado, porque no les vio la utilidad. Tuvo que realizar la floritura del siguiente tres veces, para que le saliese medianamente bien.

Igual que si hubiese presionado el interruptor de volumen de un televisor, sus palabras se hicieron más claras a medida que agitaba la varita en el aire. Frenó cuando estaba segura de poder comprenderlos sin esfuerzo.

En las escaleras contrarias, las que llevaban al dormitorio de los chicos, notó que Anthony se detenía y la observaba. Se llevó el índice a los labios y siguió presionada contra la pared, varita en mano. El muchacho apretó los labios, miró hacia sus compañeros en la Sala Común, y terminó por asentir, para después perderse dentro de su cuarto.

Suspiró con alivio.

—…Malfoy es un cretino inaccesible, ya nos hemos dado cuenta de eso. No me quiero imaginar cómo lo van a pasar los que apostaron a que podían llevárselo a la cama —no reconoció a la persona que hablaba, por lo que asumió que se trataba de un estudiante mayor. Inmóvil, aún agachada, sintió que un peso helado se instalaba en el fondo de su estómago.

—Me suena a que voy a perder los galeones que puse en esto —comentaba otro, y ella sabía que era una voz que había escuchado recientemente, pero tampoco lo conocía. Algunos se reían. _Idiotas_.

—Parkinson podría darnos más suerte, vieron cómo está. Zabini nos la ha dejado en bandeja de plata. El problema aquí es…Malfoy, de nuevo. Ese intento problemático de mago oscuro va a perder la cabeza si tocamos a su amiga.

—Oí que fue él quien envió a Zabini a la enfermería contando todos sus secretos —decía una tercera voz. Ella no sabía que el rumor se había corrido tan rápido; lamentó que no pudiesen desmentirlo—, hay algo malo con él, fuera de broma. Dicen que su padre enloqueció y que a Malfoy le va a pasar lo mismo.

—¿Quién dice eso?

—Todo el mundo —un chasquido de lengua, un bufido—. Klean, el de Gryffindor, ya sabes, dice que cuando estaba en primero, los Gryffindor que compartían clase con él y Parkinson llegaban asustados. Gryffindors asustados, ¿te lo imaginas? Se sabía los hechizos de _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_ a esa edad. Y no hablo de los contrahechizos, sino de los de magia negra.

_Klean_. Le sonaba el nombre.

Conjuró pergamino y lápiz desde su baúl, se aseguró de que la puerta no hiciese ruido al abrir y cerrarse, y comenzó a escribir.

Mientras más escuchaba, más ganas le daban de ponerse de pie y lanzar alguna maldición hacia ellos, gritarles lo estúpidos que eran, la desgracia que suponían para la Casa de Rowena. Le daba vergüenza, sólo de pensar que compartía Sala Común con gente así.

Cuando la conversación se desviaba hacia términos extraños y maquinaciones que pensaban llevar a cabo para lograr sus objetivos, los nombres se hicieron menos frecuentes, y ella quedó a la deriva, porque conocía a pocos estudiantes por su apellido.

Acababa de enrollar el pergamino, para guardárselo en el bolsillo, cuando la puerta del dormitorio de chicos volvió a abrirse. Se puso en guardia por reflejo, lista para una escapada improvisada, hasta que cayó en cuenta de que Anthony estaba bajo el umbral y le hacía una seña.

Esperó. El muchacho se puso de cuclillas, también fuera del campo de visión de quien estuviese en la sala, colocó un pergamino atado en su palma, abierta hacia arriba, y sopló. La ráfaga de aire mágico lo llevó hacia Hermione, que lo atrapó en el acto.

Fue el turno de Anthony de llevarse el índice a los labios. Cuando ella asintió, se enderezó y volvió al interior del cuarto.

Al retirar la cinta que lo mantenía enrollado, descubrió una lista de cinco nombres y apellidos por cada Casa de Hogwarts, con un número al lado. El 5 era el menos común, e se alternaban y repetían con frecuencia. Muchos no le sonaban de nada.

Cuando puso un pergamino extendido sobre el otro y los dobló ambos, para utilizar la misma cinta, sólo podía pensar en la expresión de Pansy en el comedor, cuando se enteró de lo de Zabini.

Y en la que pondría cuando le llevase esto.

—_0—_

Draco estaba irritado. De hecho, estaba _más_ que irritado cuando Harry dejó el puesto en la mesa de las Tres Escobas, que de inmediato fue ocupado por un tal Klean.

En serio, ¿por qué tenían que comenzar a molestar ahora? ¿No había nadie más con quien hablar?

Le dedicó una mirada desagradable, estrechando los ojos, pero del mismo modo en que venía ocurriendo desde hace semanas, el chico de séptimo sólo sonreía, ladeaba la cabeza, y salía con alguna otra ocurrencia por la que se abstenía de rodar los ojos, ya que Pansy, sentada a un lado y sumida en una plática con un grupo de Ravenclaw, le daría un codazo si volvía a comportarse como un 'maleducado', de acuerdo a ella.

A la mierda la educación, los formalismos y la paciencia, si es que alguna vez pudo presumir de tenerla. Era la última visita a Hogsmeade antes de que empezase a enfriar el ambiente, caería nieve, tendrían pocas ganas de salir del castillo, luego vendrían las vacaciones, y Draco había tomado la determinación de arreglar _aquel_ asunto antes del Yule.

Era una cuestión de lógica. Hacerlo antes, suponía que si resultaba mal, tendría unos días para reorganizarse y sopesar su situación. _Si salía bien, en cambio…_

Bueno, no podía empezar a divagar pensando en ello. El aire allí era denso, demasiado caldeado, y por momentos, se encontraba pensando en por qué, por Merlín, Harry no podía _simplemente_ haberse quedado en ese asiento, el tiempo necesario para que hiciese acopio de todo su valor, en vez de seguir a Weasley a la tienda de _quién-sabía-qué-al-dos-por-uno-para-pobres-como-él _y dejarlo en esa situación forzada.

No era que no le gustase la atención, ser el foco de preguntas, un oyente permanente, dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa que le dijese. A Draco le encantaba _saber_ —porque lo había comprobado los últimos días— que podía levantarse en ese momento, y el idiota lo seguiría como un perrito faldero, y si pedía alguna cerveza de mantequilla o algo para comer, a pesar de que por obvias razones no tenía que hacerlo, lo pagaría por él. ¿Y a quién no le gustaba conseguir las cosas de esa forma?

Pero no pasaba. _No sin un motivo_. Nadie daba tanto a cambio de nada, y él no era ingenuo como para pensar lo contrario.

Cuando habló del tema con Pansy, ella le preguntó si no podía intentar, al menos, darles una oportunidad. Harían amigos. Draco no quería hacer _más_ amigos, ya tenía de sobra, soportaba a Weasley y su cuota de imbéciles estaba cubierta.

Sin embargo, lo hubiese aceptado cualquier otro día, uno que no tuviese la intención de 'tantear el terreno' con Potter.

Cuando salieron del castillo ese día, caminó unos pasos por detrás de Harry, que conversaba con Pansy y Ron. Luna no los acompañaba porque iba al pueblo de los centauros por una instrucción en _Adivinación_ de estrellas, Granger estaba desaparecida desde la noche anterior. Mientras veía la cabellera despeinada y oscura, y su andar torpe y con prisas, se le ocurrió que podía llevarlo aparte y comentarle, como si fuese una de esas preguntas que le hacía de pronto, qué pensaba de intentar _salir_ con alguien. No tenía que dar ningún nombre. Sonaría casual, sencillo. No había riesgos de hacer el ridículo ni soltar nada indebido.

Ese era el plan, al menos.

Draco se levantó sin miramientos, se alisó los pliegues inexistentes del pantalón y se ató bien el cuello de la capa con amuletos de calor, a la vez que deslizaba hacia afuera el Apuntador. Estúpido Harry, estúpido Weasley, ¿por qué no podían quedarse quietos y cooperar?

—¿A dónde vas?

¿Por qué no se podía lanzar una maldición, una pequeña, _ligera_, a alguien que fuese tan molesto? No lo comprendía. El mundo sería un lugar mejor para sus nervios, si pudiese hacerlo, y así, que comprendiese el mensaje que debía tener escrito en el rictus de desprecio con que lo miraba: "déjame tranquilo, imbécil".

—¿Quieres salir de aquí?

_No, idiota, me cambió de mesa para no mirar tu fea cara. Por Merlín._ Draco rodó los ojos y le pasó por un lado, sin contestar.

Aunque podía decir que era un halago ser perseguido, en otras circunstancias, nunca detestó tanto _un poco_ de atención como en el instante en que percibió las pisadas que iban detrás de él.

Los dedos le picaban, ansiosos contra la madera de la varita, metida en uno de los bolsillos de la capa, por lanzarle, como mínimo, un _aguamenti_ que lo hiciese sentir que se congelaba con el frío atroz e incomprensible que hacía ese día. No le habría sorprendido que el invierno se adelantase y la primera nevada cayese esa misma tarde.

—¿Draco? —insistía— ¿pasa algo?

_Sí, que no dejas de joder._

_Calma, calma, mantén la calma. Eres un Malfoy._

Los Malfoy _no_ gritan en público.

Los Malfoy _no_ maldicen a alguien sólo por ser unos acosadores. _Probablemente._

La flecha del Apuntador estaba inquieta. ¿Por qué Harry tenía que elegir justo _ese_ día para hacer un recorrido por el pueblo que conocían desde hace dos años y visitaban casi todas las semanas?

Claro, no existía persona más inoportuna que Potter, ¿es que acaso él no lo sabía, después de convivir en el mismo cuarto por tanto tiempo?

_Bendito Merlín, alguien que callase a ese idiota_. Klean seguía hablándole detrás de él, y aunque era admirable que pudiese seguirle el paso cuando iba con prisas y le llevaba ventaja, _de nuevo_, hubiese preferido que eligiese otro día para hacerlo. Si no tuviese en mente que contaba con un motivo oculto, que todavía no podía descubrir, y no se sintiese seguro de que le asquearía _ese_ tipo de contacto con alguien más que Harry, podría haberlo considerado una opción.

Y si no fuese tan estúpido como para perseguirlo, cuando era obvio que si apretaba el paso y se desviaba por algunos callejones, era que quería que lo dejase tranquilo.

Apretó los dientes para evitar lanzar un conjuro, la varita era más tentadora ahora. Klean no se callaba. La flecha del Apuntador se desviaba y notó que iban en un enorme círculo porque_, bendito Merlín por millonésima vez_, Weasley debía estar llevando a Harry de regreso a las Tres Escobas, y él sabía que tendría ganas de maldecirlo cuando estuviesen frente a frente, por hacerle recorrer Hogsmeade en vano, en lugar de decirle lo que se suponía que ensayó mentalmente durante la hora del almuerzo, escuchando sin oír la plática incesante de los demás.

—Draco, espera- —un tirón, se detenía. Le agarraba el brazo y Draco veía por encima del hombro, preguntándose _qué_ le hacía pensar al muy idiota que le había dado permiso de _tocarlo_, incluso si era sobre la tela de la capa.

Fuese cual fuese su expresión, logró que él lo soltase. Sacudió el brazo, sólo para dejar en claro que lo disgustó, y continuó caminando sin prestar atención a los pasos que todavía iban detrás de los suyos.

Cuando entró, de vuelta, a las Tres Escobas, empujó la puerta sin cuidado y dio zancadas para atravesar el lugar cuanto antes y finalizar con aquella mala suerte. Pansy, de pie ahora, agradecía a un chico mayor de Ravenclaw que le llevaba los libros recién comprados, y Harry y Weasley acababan de alcanzar la mesa, y él en serio,_ en serio, _estabatan irritado que sentía una débil picazón incómoda, el aire se le hacía imposible de respirar con normalidad.

Lo siguiente que pasaría, en retrospectiva, era de esperarse. Años más tarde, Draco juraría que lo único que recordaba era la voz que lo llamaba, estar frustrado por no poder seguir un sencillo plan de dos pasos, y haberse dado la vuelta para encararlo. _Y la magia._ Nunca olvidaría la sensación de la magia en el aire.

—¿Qué mierda es lo que pasa contigo? —resopló. Tenía las manos apretadas en puños dentro de los bolsillos de la capa, el rostro le ardía por un rubor que era de pura rabia. Odiaba que las cosas no saliesen como las quería, ¡no estaba pidiendo tanto!

El chico se quedaba quieto, titubeaba. Claro, lo seguía por todo el jodido pueblo mágico, pero al momento de dirigirse a él, ni siquiera sabía por qué le hacía perder el tiempo y jugaba sobre el delgado hilo que era su paciencia.

—Bueno, yo- me preguntaba si tú, ya sabes, pensé que podríamos-

—¿_Pensaste_? —repitió, en un tono agudo que incluso a él lo hubiese sorprendido, de haberse percatado de cómo sonó— ¿tú _piensas_? Por Merlín, esto es todo un descubrimiento, ¡escuchen! —extendió los brazos, para capturar la atención del resto de los estudiantes que se reunían en el local. Klean empalidecía poco a poco— ¡él _piensa_! Esto es sorprendente, ¿sabes? Porque cuando intenté, sin ser grosero, que me dejaras en paz, demostraste ser poco más inteligente que un _inferi_, y creí que tendría que deshacerme de ti del mismo modo, para que te entrase en esa cabeza llena de aire, que eres peor que una piedra en el maldito zapato.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire al terminar. Vaya, se sentía mejor. Soltarlo era relajante como pocas cosas podían serlo, y ya que acostumbraba contenerse hasta el límite, aquello era agradable.

No entendió por qué el chico lo observaba con ojos abiertos y asustadizos, hasta que sintió una corriente de aire helado y un roce gélido en la mejilla, que pronto se tornó en una gota de agua y se deslizó hacia abajo.

_No_, se dijo. _No era a él a quien miraba_. Era a lo que estaba sobre su cabeza.

Otro tacto helado y húmedo. Draco, tenso, se obligó a levantar la cabeza para fijarse en la nube gris que cubría el techo, un metro a la redonda desde su posición, y destilaba copos de nieve.

Bueno, aquello era nuevo. No sabía que podía hacer _eso_.

Otra ráfaga de aire frío lo hizo estremecer dentro de la capa y encerrarse mejor en la tela. Los copos que se desviaron del trayecto inicial por la ventisca, golpearon a Klean, y a diferencia de los suyos, no fueron gentiles.

Cuando el muchacho lloriqueó, cubriéndose con sus brazos de los diminutos proyectiles fríos, y se apartó lo suficiente para salir del local, la ventisca se detuvo. Draco todavía observaba por momentos a la nube. De acuerdo, no tenía la más mínima idea de _qué_ hacer con esa cosa, pero tampoco pensaba reconocerlo frente a toda esa gente.

_La gente._

Oh, Merlín.

De pronto, recordó dónde estaba y lo asoció a lo que acababa de pasar. Bajó los brazos y se giró, despacio, a sabiendas de lo que encontraría.

Pansy, junto a la mesa llena de Ravenclaw, lo veía con ojos enormes, confundidos. Weasley estaba en shock, al parecer.

No necesitó que nadie le advirtiese de lo que se avecinaba cuando distinguió el ceño fruncido de Harry, al dirigirse hacia él con zancadas largas.

—¿Qué se supone que fue _eso_? —siseó, dando un breve vistazo al resto de estudiantes y clientes que los observaban ellos, o para ser específicos, la jodida nube que tenía, ahora tranquila, sobre la cabeza.

—Me estaba fastidiando desde hace rato y perdí _un poco_ el-

—¿Perdiste el control? ¿Llamas a esto —apuntó la nube inestable— 'perder el control'? Lo atacaste, a un estudiante mayor, en frente de todos. Es una suerte que no te hubiese regresado una maldición, Draco.

Entonces él elevó las cejas.

—¿Qué?

—Primero la poción, y no me digas que no fuiste tú- deja de mirarme así, ¿quién más podría haber sido? —Draco se preguntó, de forma vaga, _cómo_ era que lo miraba—. Después lo del _sangresucia_ —bajó incluso más la voz al decirlo. No era necesario; el local parecía sumergido en el silencio más absoluto, a excepción de su voz acusadora—, ahora atacas estudiantes.

—Yo no- _sólo_ fue nieve-

—Te estás comportando como un idiota, de nuevo.

Parpadeó, incrédulo.

_Era una broma, ¿cierto?_

—¿Se supone que tengo que dejar que me fastidie, siguiéndome por todo Hogsmeade? —replicó, en el mismo tono. Harry arrugó más el entrecejo.

—No te hubiese matado ser más amable. Puedes tener más control que esto, si sólo-

—¿Por qué? —fue el turno de Harry de parpadear, su postura vaciló— ¿por qué _tengo_ que ser amable? Yo no le dije que me siguiese, ese idiota quiso hacerlo, cuando claramente me estaba molestando. Que se jodan. No tengo por qué ser paciente con ellos.

El chico soltó un despectivo bufido de risa, que hizo que uno a uno, sus músculos se tensaran. Volvió a apretar las manos en puños.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Harry lo observó con aparente calma, sin contestar. La sangre comenzaba a quemarle en las venas—. Harry James Potter, ¿qué se supone que fue eso?

—_Eso_ —él presionó el índice contra su pecho, con brusquedad. Draco tuvo que abstenerse de dar un paso hacia atrás— significa que no es como si tuvieses mucha paciencia, en primer lugar.

—¿Así que ahora no tengo _nada_ de paciencia?

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿no?

Llegados a ese punto, a Draco no podría haberle importado menos que hubiese más de una docena de ojos que los miraban fijamente. Avanzó, le devolvió el toque acusador en el pecho, sonriendo con suficiencia cuando Harry _sí_ retrocedió, frunciendo el ceño, preocupado por la presencia de la nube mágica.

—Curioso, porque verte hacer todas las tareas a último minuto y _ayudarte_ con ellas, requiere mucha más paciencia de la que tú puedes creer.

—Si tanto te molesta, no lo hagas. No necesito tu ayuda.

—Tendrías una _T_ en trol en _Pociones_ sin mi ayuda —le recordó, en un susurro contenido. No despegaba sus ojos de las fosas verdes y llameantes que lo observaban a cambio.

—Tendré que vivir con eso, para que tu ego deje de crecer.

No acababa de decir _eso_.

No, _sí_ lo había hecho.

—¿Mi ego? —repitió, con falsa incredulidad—. Por supuesto, es que es por _mi ego_ que me desvelo contigo, es por _mi ego_ que pierdo los fines de semana en la biblioteca cuando tú no has terminado, cuando podría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa en mi tiempo libre, porque yo sí sé organizar mi tiempo. ¿No ves que es una cuestión de _ego_ prestarte mis ensayos y corregirlos con Pansy? ¡Es obvio! ¿Qué más podría ser? _Ego_, tiene que ser _ego_, porque soy un cretino que no puede hacer una mierda con una buena intención, porque quiere o porque se preocupe por ti y tu inmensa cabezota, que no puede ni recordar la diferencia entre Amortentia y amaranto.

Se dio cuenta de en qué punto se había pasado. No le importó. Harry boqueaba, él respiraba de forma irregular, sentía que podía tener un estallido, literal, en cualquier momento, ¡y la estúpida nube era incapaz de ir contra Harry, como hizo con Klean!

En el fondo, era una buena noticia. No quería que lo dañase. Pero no podía pensarlo en ese instante.

—Pero ya que soy tal _suplicio_ para ti, mi _ego_ y yo nos vamos, y no te volvemos a molestar —se sacudió cuando el chico hizo ademán de sostenerle el brazo, para zafarse—. Déjame, Potter- déjame. Tú eres el idiota.

—Draco, no empieces, en serio- —cuando se dio la vuelta para irse con la dignidad que todavía pudiese recoger, sintió el tirón de un agarre en la muñeca, y volvió a removerse para que lo soltase—. Me pasé, ¿bien? Sabes que no pienso que seas-

—¿Pues sabes qué? —se giró, agitando el brazo para que lo dejase ir—. No me interesa lo que pienses que soy o no soy. La próxima vez que quieras a sacar a relucir tu lista de quejas sobre mi persona, guárdatelo, porque si soy tan insoportable, no sé qué haces cerca de mí desde hace años-

—Draco, no-

—¡Nunca entiendes nada, Potter!

—¡Maldición, todo contigo tiene que ser así! —estalló Harry, dejándolo ir. _Algo_ se rompió con un sonido tintineante, una persona jadeó— ¡no puedes simplemente cerrar la boca y escuchar lo que alguien te dice! ¡Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra!

—Si tanto te molesta, ¡no me hables más, ya te lo he dicho!

_No._

Draco apretó los labios. La nube sobre su cabeza ya no estaba, el local quedó sumergido en una semipenumbra después de que otros estallidos hubiesen llenado el silencio que siguió a sus palabras.

Luego Harry se pasaba una mano por el cabello y giraba el rostro, en la dirección en que estaba la mesa con sus amigos.

—Pansy —llamó entre dientes, causándole un sobresalto a la chica—, dile que no voy a volver a hablarle, si eso quiere.

_No._

—¿Es en serio? —musitó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Harry tenía el rostro girado, de manera que no lo veía.

_No_. Fue como si hubiesen colocado un peso helado sobre sus hombros, una débil punzada en el pecho le advirtió que no era momento de arruinarlo más, pero no podía pensar en cómo arreglarlo ahora.

Resopló. Ojalá pudiese maldecir a Potter sin sentirse culpable después; sabía que no era posible.

_Mierda._

—Harry- —intentó, en voz tan baja que no le habría sorprendido que ni siquiera él lo escuchase. Y de nuevo, sin respuesta—. Bien, como sea. ¿No me quieres hablar? No me hables. Idiota inmaduro.

Cuando salió del local, dando un portazo, la rabia que bullía dentro de él se evaporó en un parpadeo. Tragó en seco, para hacer disminuir el nudo que le cerraba la garganta; no tuvo éxito.

Atravesó con zancadas largas la calle principal de Hogsmeade, los puños apretados, los músculos rígidos. El rostro le ardía cada vez más, a medida que caía en cuenta de la estupidez temperamental que acababa de hacer en público.

No se había comportado como un digno sangrepura, su madre estaría decepcionada. Perdió el control de su magia, de su temperamento.

_¡Pero es que Harry era tan, tan, tan idiota! ¿Cómo se le ocurría siquiera insinuar que…?_

Draco no estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Jadeaba por el aliento perdido a causa de lo rápido que se movía, el pecho le quemaba por la exigencia incumplida de oxígeno; no eran efectos que pudiese atribuir a ese tonto. Sin embargo, la sensación de inquietud, el no saber si quería correr de regreso o no, las ideas desordenadas y faltas de sentido, sí, en definitiva, tenían un claro motivo.

Si aquello era que te gustase alguien, a Draco no le agradaba.

Cuando se detuvo, en algún punto del trayecto entre el pueblo y el colegio, se dobló desde el abdomen y recargó las manos en las rodillas, tomando profundas bocanadas de aire. Lo sentía pesado, almizclado, extraño, y la impresión de que su mente se embotaba de a ratos, estaba de regreso. Frunció el ceño.

_Concéntrate, concéntrate, concéntrate_. Snape le había hecho practicar ejercicios básicos de concentración, que utilizaba en oclumancia, por si llegaba a sentirse _así_ de nuevo.

Vació su cabeza de pensamientos, se obligó a relajar los músculos. _Concéntrate, concéntrate_. Ya no había emoción que le quemase las venas, y de pronto, era más bien el estar vacío lo que le podía preocupar. _Concéntrate, concéntrate_.

En el momento en que volvió a parpadear, el aire era más fácil de respirar, su mente estaba despejada. Dio un vistazo alrededor, titubeante. No encontró nada que mereciese su atención.

Dos hechos simultáneos sucedieron entonces. Una voz familiar llamó a su nombre, acompañada de pasos acelerados sobre las hojas secas y ramas regadas por el sinuoso camino, y un aleteo que se escuchaba sobre su cabeza lo hacía alzar la mirada hacia el tallo en que Dárdano se posaba.

Pansy también jadeaba cuando lo alcanzó. Tenía las mejillas ruborizadas por el esfuerzo y sostenía los pliegues de su falda, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, como si pudiese moverse más rápido de ese modo.

Le agarró el brazo y lo obligó a encararla, pero fuese lo que fuese que estaba por decir, quedó relegado a un segundo plano, cuando el Augurey de la profesora Ioannidis graznó y agitó las alas. Ambos se fijaron en él.

—Señor Malfoy —dijo, con esa voz aguda suya—, su Jefe de Casa lo espera en su oficina.

—Los Gryffindor son rápidos para hablar —opinó Pansy, en un susurro confundido. Él asintió, distraído, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

Cuando reemprendió el camino de regreso, su amiga lo sostenía del brazo, y Dárdano volaba por encima de ambos.

—_0—_

Para entrar a la oficina, por supuesto, tuvo que hacerlo solo. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrarse con McGonagall e Ioannidis, de pie a cada lado del escritorio, desde el que Snape lo intentó maldecir con la mirada.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él, caminó hacia adelante, bajo tres diferentes grados y formas de atención, y tomó asiento. No dijo nada cuando McGonagall comenzó su diatriba acerca de lo que significaba atacar a un estudiante, incluso si no estaban dentro de los muros del castillo, honor, educación, falta de control, imprudencias, y cuanta otra cosa encontró para quejarse.

Draco consideraba —y esta opinión personal estaba entre lo que no le confiaba a nadie— que McGonagall era una buena profesora y una gran subdirectora. Pero nunca hubiese intentado defenderse, ni explicarse, frente a ella, porque antes que profesora, era una Gryffindor protectora, y si algo tenía claro de los cinco años que llevaba en Hogwarts, era que los Slytherin sólo podían confiar, con seguridad, en otro Slytherin para asuntos como aquel.

Todavía estaba en silencio cuando le restó cincuenta puntos y le asignó una semana de castigo. Al terminar, ella se retiró, con el rostro enrojecido por la rabia, y lo dejó a solas con dos profesores.

Esperó. Dárdano, que entró cuando él lo hizo, estaba posado en una de las esquinas del escritorio de su padrino, que le echaba ojeadas poco agradables, Ioannidis podría haberse hecho pasar por una estatua. Snape tenía un rictus de desprecio que conocía bien.

Le llevó una eternidad hablar.

—Perdiste el control —escupió, en ese siseo contenido que era más de temer que cualquier grito que le hubiese escuchado dar alguna vez. Sabía lo que se avecinaba, sabía cuánto detestaba su padrino aquellas muestras de carácter débil.

—Él me hartó primero, intenté-

—No me importa qué razón hayas tenido. Había gente mirando, estudiantes, maestros, habitantes de Hosgmeade —lo cortó, y a cada verdad que le era arrojada en la cara, sentía que los músculos se le tensaban hasta llegar a un punto imposible de rigidez—. Dejaste a tu magia hacer lo que le dio la gana. Fuiste contra alguien, y no me interesa que haya sido algo mayor o que pudieras haberlo atacado en verdad, sabes que ellos no comprenderán eso; tú serás el que cometió el error para los demás. Asustaste a estudiantes menores que estaban presentes, dañaste propiedad privada…

—Lo de las luces no fue cosa mía —juró, deprisa. Estaba convencido de ello; la oleada de magia provenía de Harry, no de él.

—¿Y quién puede asegurarlo?

Calló. Por supuesto, la única persona que podía afirmarlo era él mismo. No creía que ni siquiera el propio Harry supiese lo que hizo. Ni pensaba acusarlo.

Apretó la mandíbula hasta que sintió un leve rastro de dolor.

Era un idiota.

Se _sentía_ como un idiota.

—No irás a Hogsmeade hasta nuevo aviso, cuando hayas regresado de las vacaciones de navidad —anunció el profesor. Draco hizo ademán de replicar, pero la forma en que lo observaba no daba lugar a ninguna contestación que no fuese un "sí", y en verdad, se había quedado sin ganas de discutir cuando salió de las Tres Escobas. Ahora sólo estaba cansado—, pondré un hechizo de rastreo, de nuevo, sobre ti, cuando sea fin de semana de visita.

Bien, aquello era bastante indignante. Cerró las manos en puños, por debajo de la mesa, y luchó por contener las protestas. Quería salir de ahí, su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas.

—…en cambio —prosiguió, incluso más bajo, lo que lo obligaba a prestarle su absoluta atención a cada palabra que soltaba—, te quedarás conmigo para que trabajemos en tu balance mágico.

_¿Qué?_

—No tenías varita, ¿cierto? —inquirió, haciéndolo parpadear—. Ese estúpido Gryffindor llegó clamando que ibas a _matarlo_ sin mover un dedo.

Draco sólo atinó a negar.

—Entonces está decidido. Te quedaras para practicar, sin quejas, sin obstinaciones, y no se habla más del tema. Cuando te dije que podías cometer una imprudencia, no me refería a esto, _Draconis_ —el chico tuvo el buen juicio de observarlo desde abajo cuando se puso de pie, con su mejor y más practicada expresión de disculpa. Su padrino, que era consciente de ello, resopló y rodó los ojos, antes de dirigirse a la pared que abría el pasaje hacia su dormitorio y el área privada del laboratorio—. Cinco minutos máximo, Ioannidis.

—Gracias, Severus —contestó Dárdano, sin verlo cuando la grieta se dibujó en la pared del fondo y el hombre desapareció a través de esta. Draco, todavía sentado frente al escritorio, alternó la mirada entre el pájaro y la nigromante, durante los segundos de silencio que le siguieron a su retirada.

—¿Tendré tres castigos por algo tan tonto? —se le ocurrió preguntar, en tono suave, pero sin ocultar el deje de amargura que sentía. La profesora meneó la cabeza. Continuaba inmóvil, de pie.

Cuando el ave graznó, dio pequeños saltos que lo hicieron quedar frente al adolescente.

—¿En qué pensabas cuando estallaste? —Draco se cruzó de brazos al oír la pregunta y le frunció el ceño; el Augurey, por supuesto, aguardó sin intimidarse.

—Sólo quería que me dejase tranquilo —confesó, en un murmullo—, no pensé en nada en particular. Ni siquiera supe lo que hice hasta que me di cuenta de que lo había asustado.

Dárdano ladeó la cabeza y lo observó durante un rato. Luego volvió a sacudir las alas.

—¿Te había pasado antes?

—Que yo sepa, no.

—¿Tenías estallidos de magia accidental de niño?

—Algunos —se encogió de hombros, para restarle importancia—, como todos los niños.

El pájaro lo aceptó con un escueto asentimiento.

—¿Dices que lo de las luces no fuiste tú? —ya que no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría si contestaba, se mantuvo en silencio— ¿fue el Gryffindor al que enfrentaste?

Negó, de nuevo. Ese idiota apenas sabría hacer magia básica con una varita, ni hablar de algo semejante. Dárdano pareció considerar un asunto, mientras lo observaba con ojos oscuros y curiosos.

—¿Fue el señor Potter?

Draco apretó los labios y no respondió. El ave agitó las alas al revolotear.

—Eso es interesante —mencionó, en voz baja. Después dedicó un vistazo a la profesora inmóvil y volvió a graznar—. Bien, es suficiente, señor Malfoy. Por favor, absténgase de ir contra otro estudiante, sea cual sea la razón, y preste atención a las instrucciones de su Jefe de Casa cuando le dé lecciones. Y, señor Malfoy —agregó, cuando el chico se ponía de pie al comprender que ya podía retirarse—, no le diga a nadie que fue el señor Potter quien arruinó las luces del local.

A pesar de que no le había dicho su nombre, y por ende, tendría que fingir que desconocía de lo que hablaba, asintió. No pensaba decirlo a nadie, de cualquier modo.

Dárdano sobrevoló encima de su cabeza cuando caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina. Al llegar al umbral, vio que el pájaro lo rebasaba y se iba hacia la salida de las mazmorras. Detrás de él, la profesora ya no estaba y el laboratorio se encontraba vacío.

No había dado más de dos pasos, cuando fue interceptado por unas manos que le sostuvieron los hombros, deteniéndolo. Suspiró al ver a Pansy frente a él. Un poco más allá, Harry tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y no dejaba de mirar a cualquier dirección, excepto él.

La ligera punzada que sintió en el pecho tenía un significado que no quería reconocer, pero tampoco tenía más opción. Se forzó a relajar la postura.

—Tengo una semana de castigo y nada de visitas a Hogsmeade hasta nuevo aviso —contestó a la pregunta silenciosa de su mejor amiga, que llevaba escrita en los ojos. Notó que ella también se tranquilizaba, y por si no le bastaba con la vergüenza de haber perdido el control y la culpabilidad, _también_ estaba el hecho de haber preocupado a Pansy. Le sujetó una mano y le dio un leve apretón, a manera de disculpa, que ella devolvió.

—Está bien, no es tan malo —reconoció, con suavidad—, y puedo quedarme contigo en el castillo cuando sea fin de semana de visita. No necesito ir a Hogsmeade.

Él no creía que fuese a resultar bien, si tenía que pasar ese tiempo con Snape, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto todavía. Asintió, con una débil sonrisa. Después Pansy dio un vistazo por encima del hombro, a un Harry que observaba el suelo y cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro, y soltó una pesada exhalación.

Lo señaló, discretamente. Draco meneó la cabeza, ella asintió; la secuencia se repitió un par de veces, en una discusión no verbal de la que no salió vencedor.

Cuando la soltó, la chica se hizo a un lado por espacio de al menos un metro, de manera que quedaron frente a frente. Odió a Pansy por ello. Al mismo tiempo, le estaba agradecido. Era una curiosa sensación.

—Harry- —volvió a intentar, en voz baja. Bien. Seguía sin tener idea de qué decir.

Pero luego Harry levantaba la mirada, con una expresión lastimera, y era vergonzoso, porque estaba seguro de que él no se veía mucho mejor; aunque en el otro fuese _tierno_ e hizo que se olvidase de lo que lo molestó en primer lugar, dudaba que tuviese el mismo efecto consigo mismo.

Tragó en seco y se puso a juguetear con su anillo familiar, sin notarlo.

—Yo-

_No quise decir eso. _¿Por qué le costaban tanto unas palabras que eran tan simples? Emitió un sonido frustrado y arrugó el entrecejo.

Frente a él, Harry soltó un bufido de risa.

—Sí, yo igual —respondió, también en un murmullo—. Y sabes que no pienso eso de ti en realidad, ¿cierto?

Draco se encogió de hombros. La emoción vibrante y cálida que lo invadía lo llenaba de un renovado buen humor.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy encantador —sonrió a medias. Harry también lo hizo. Le parecía que todo volvía a su lugar.

—¡Bien! —media fracción de segundo después, un brazo le rodeaba los hombros y Pansy los abrazaba a los dos, colgándose de ellos, al emprender el camino hacia la salida de las mazmorras, con una sonrisa—. Pelean como un viejo matrimonio, en serio, no me creí ni por un momento que se fuesen a dejar de hablar —se burló, chocando su cadera contra la de Draco, sin detenerse.

—Podríamos haberlo hecho —aseguró, frunciéndole el ceño. Su amiga arqueó una ceja, con una expresión conocedora.

—Claro que podríamos —lo siguió Harry, titubeante—, sólo que sería ridículo y no quisimos.

—Sí, exacto.

Pansy se rio, haciéndoles saber que no confiaba en una palabra de ninguno de los dos, pero ambos fingieron no darse cuenta.

Acababan de llegar a lo alto de las escaleras que subían desde las mazmorras, cuando se toparon con Hermione y Luna. La primera iba agitada, con el cabello más desordenado de lo normal y las mejillas ruborizadas por la carrera que debió dar para llegar ahí, y la segunda, para su sorpresa, tenía el ceño fruncido. Draco, que nunca la había visto así, pensó que no era capaz de lucir tan centrada hasta entonces.

—Chicos —Granger vaciló. Retorcía los dedos en un rollo de pergamino atado con una cinta, y no dejaba de darle ojeadas a Pansy que, poco a poco, se tensaba al caer en cuenta de que pasaba algo—, yo- nosotras-

—Las paredes oyen —Luna se tocó dos veces una oreja, a modo de señal, y Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante, como para no decirlo ahí mismo?

—_0—_

La lista de nombres, para ese momento, tenía entre cuatro y seis estudiantes de cada Casa, la mayoría de sexto y séptimo; había borrones, tachaduras, corrector mágico y algunas notas incomprensibles a los lados. Draco reconocía más de un apellido de las últimas semanas.

La Sala de los Menesteres, lugar al que llegaron a través de pasadizos que cumplían la misma función de las escaleras móviles con menor esfuerzo, fue el primer lugar que se le ocurrió cuando las encontraron. Al entrar, adoptó un aspecto de salón simple, pero de buen gusto, que le hizo pensar en los recibidores de la Mansión. Tomaron una mesa y escucharon, en silencio, la explicación de cómo Hermione sabía de la apuesta y se había pasado el día siguiéndoles la pista para comprobar que los nombres en su lista y la de Goldstein era los únicos.

Lucía culpable de tener que informárselo, y entendía por qué. Desde el preciso instante en que les dijo de qué se trataba todo aquello, Pansy había bajado la mirada, y ahora jugueteaba con sus dedos, sobre el regazo.

Granger se topó con Luna cuando decidió que tenía datos suficientes, comprobados, para hablarlo con ellos, y se lo contó primero. Fue idea de Luna ir a las mazmorras, aun cuando se suponía que todavía estarían en la visita a Hogsmeade, porque pensaban esperarlos allí a que volviesen.

Él no estaba sorprendido de hallar el apellido de Klean en la lista de Gryffindor. Llevaba un rato de pie, sosteniendo los bordes de la mesa con tanta fuerza que sentía que los dedos comenzaban a agarrotársele. No le importaba.

Si con la absurda discusión en las Tres Escobas, la sangre le bullía, en ese momento, le había sido convertida en lava. Y de algún modo, el estallido iba a brotar.

Tenía que obligarse a respirar por la nariz, de forma regular, y vaciar su mente, que conjuraba cada maldición que tenía ganas de lanzarle a esos imbéciles en el pergamino.

Harry, junto a ellos, tampoco hablaba, pero tenía las manos apretadas en puños y una expresión de claro disgusto.

—Si le dijésemos a un profesor-

Decírselo a un profesor no haría nada. Podían reprenderlos, pero no significaba que fuesen a detenerse ahí. Luego podrían tomar represalias.

Y no lo merecían.

_Merecían algo peor._

—Sólo los soplones van con los profesores, Granger —era un motivo de orgullo, entre todo aquello, que su voz se escuchase nivelada y serena. Las horas de práctica valían la pena, al fin.

Hermione le frunció el ceño.

—Esto es más que una simple conducta inapropiada, Malfoy. Pretenden jugar, a nivel emocional y físico, con los dos, y lo toman como- como si fuese Quidditch- una estúpida apuesta de Quidditch entre los Slytherin y sus respectivas Casas.

—Estamos de acuerdo —la chica lo miró con ojos enormes. Se habría reído de su expresión, de no estar concentrado en organizar los pensamientos que empezaban a hilarse dentro de su cabeza—. Es inmoral, inmaduro, estúpido y prejuicioso.

—Precisamente por eso, tenemos que…—volvió a intentar, callándose cuando lo vio negar.

—Un verdadero idiota no entiende por las buenas, Granger. Y estos son verdaderos idiotas.

—Podríamos hacer una pequeña incursión al laboratorio —escuchó el débil murmullo de Harry. Ambos lo observaron—, unas gotas de poción alterada y se irán a la enfermería con Zabini. Todavía no consiguen la cura, ¿cierto?

Bueno, aquello en parte se debía a que Pomfrey, buena medimaga como era, no conocía de pociones alteradas, y Snape, pese a toda su diatriba en contra de los arrebatos, no había movido un dedo para hacer alguna que deshiciese el efecto. Era uno de esos momentos que lo hacían recordar que el profesor, y no sólo él, conocía a Pansy desde hace años y la apreciaba. A su manera.

Harry levantó la mirada hacia él. Tenía una expresión demasiado tranquila, anormal; uno podría haber pensado que nada rompería su calma, si los ojos verdes no estuviesen ardiendo detrás de las gafas.

Merlín. Nunca había tenido _tantas_ ganas de besarlo.

Podría haber enredado los dedos en su cabello despeinado, haberse inclinado, y no le hubiese importado que fuese frente a tres personas más, _si sólo…_

_No_. Tenía que concentrarse en esto primero. Retener el impulso que no iba con él, por muy fuerte que resultase.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire para calmar esos cosquilleos cálidos que le invadían el cuerpo. _No_. Apretó los párpados un instante y negó.

—¿Tienes algo más en mente? —Harry apoyó el codo en el borde la mesa y recargó el rostro en su palma, la perfecta serenidad continuaba inmutable, a excepción del iris llameante.

En serio, _en serio_, quería besarlo. Debía hacer todo lo que estuviese en su poder para evitar que volviese a verse _así_, o terminaría por perder la cabeza.

—Sí —declaró, todavía en voz baja, y se forzó a mirar hacia las chicas, porque no se haría responsable de las consecuencias si Harry seguía observándolo como lo hacía—. Vamos a dejar que sigan con esta idiotez, como si no supiésemos nada. Los ignorantes siempre se creen muy listos.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. Gesticuló, sin palabras, y a un lado, Harry hizo ademán de replicar, pero él se llevó el índice a los labios y se inclinó más hacia adelante, confidente.

—La apuesta consta de quién llegue más lejos con alguno de nosotros durante los próximos meses, ¿no es cierto? —Granger asintió, cruzándose de brazos—. Eso significa que los tendremos revoloteando a nuestro alrededor igual que moscas. Tienen que ganarnos, procurar que nos llevemos una buena impresión de ellos.

—Piensas _usarlos_ —fue Luna quien lo murmuró, parpadeando como si estuviese por salir de un sueño desagradable.

—¿Ellos quieren salir con los hijos de magos oscuros, ver por qué les dábamos miedo a los otros de niños? —Draco sonrió. Sabía que no era una sonrisa bonita—. Pues que lo hagan.

En el momento de silencio sepulcral que le siguió a su declaración, cada uno, despacio, dirigió la mirada hacia Pansy.

Cuando su mejor amiga levantó la cabeza, tenía esa expresión decidida que no le veía desde la última ocasión en que se enojó.

—¿Cuándo empezamos?


	55. 50 L5

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 5. **_**Harry Potter y el embrujo de la reina.**_

* * *

**Capítulo cincuenta: **_De cuando una serpiente muerde _

Los últimos días del primer trimestre escolar fueron los más metódicos y planificados, fuera de las fechas importantes para los sangrepura, que Draco había experimentado en su vida hasta ese momento. Se pasaba tardes enteras sentado en una de las mesas de la Sala de Menesteres (para no levantar sospechas), con Granger y Pansy, frente a pergaminos, listados, y las horas se le escapaban cuando estaba metido en el laboratorio, con los calderos como única compañía.

Snape intentó hablar con él un par de veces tras lo sucedido, pero se le escabullía con la ventaja que le daba poseer un mapa encantado que mostraba a todos los habitantes del castillo. Decidió que su padrino no tenía por qué hacerse una idea de sus actividades. Quizás porque sabía que lo frenaría.

Una noche, Harry escribía una carta para Sirius Black, y él observaba por encima de su hombro, medio apoyado en la espalda de su compañero, mientras le dictaba los nombres de los ingredientes que necesitarían. El cómo tenía pensado hacérselos llegar, era un verdadero misterio; cualquiera de los elfos suponía una buena opción.

Al día siguiente, Draco daba algunas vueltas en el mismo pasillo, en los alrededores al jardín interno del colegio. Tenía una idea. No era una _buena_ idea, pero seguía siendo una, y no podía menospreciarla, si pretendía tener algo listo antes de las vacaciones. Los días eran una cuenta regresiva y faltaban manos y cabezas que pensasen en cómo escaquearse de este asunto.

¿Y quién mejor que _ellos_, al fin y al cabo?

Se detuvo. Respiró profundo, se recordó _por qué_ lo hacía, y avanzó en una línea recta, con la frente en alto, hacia el tumulto que se formaba en el centro del patio, estudiantes menores de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, en especial, que rodeaban a los gemelos. Fred y George estaban terminando la demostración de cómo funcionaban unos caramelos vomitivos para saltarse las clases, camuflando sus palabras e intenciones, en caso de que algún profesor se acercase cuando no lo tenían previsto.

Draco se paró cerca de la línea delimitada que formaban los estudiantes y alzó un brazo. Saludó. Uno de los gemelos, Fred, creía, fue el que atravesó la multitud para alcanzarlo.

—¿Quieren ganar algo de dinero y aprender a hacer mapas mágicos? —fue lo que le preguntó. El Weasley parpadeó, su sonrisa vacilante haciéndose más amplia conforme transcurrían los segundos.

—¿De cuánto dinero estaríamos hablando?

—¿Cuánto quieres?

Fred simuló rascarse la parte de atrás del cuello, sólo para tener una excusa para volver el rostro y fijarse, en la distancia, en su hermano.

—Necesitamos demasiado para las pruebas, los ingredientes…

—Tendrás algunos socios si vienes —aclaró, a sabiendas de que aquello le ganaría su interés—, socios con bóvedas bastante llenas en Gringotts.

—¡Eh, George! —_oh, acertó_. Se sentía complacido de adivinar con cuál de los gemelos hablaba— ¡deberías venir a escuchar a este chico!

Veinte minutos, un par de propuestas y tratos, regateos y una resumida explicación después, Draco entraba a la Sala de Menesteres con dos nuevos compañeros y llamaba al resto. Las chicas —Luna en esa ocasión, también— y Harry, estaban alrededor de un pergamino, y levantaron la cabeza cuando los escucharon acercarse.

—Llegó la artillería pesada —anunció, con una media sonrisa, ahogando un quejido cuando uno de los hermanos Weasley le dio un manotazo en la espalda, riéndose de la elección de palabras.

—¿Cómo es que ninguno nos había dicho que iban a…

—…joder un poco a unos imbéciles? ¡Hubiésemos venido…

—…hace siglos!

Fred y George eran unos aprendices más veloces de lo que podría haberse imaginado. En cuanto reunieron los materiales, sólo tuvo que colocarse en la cabecera de la mesa y realizar el procedimiento, sin ninguna consideración extra, y ellos copiaron cada una de las cosas que hacía. No formularon ni una pregunta, hasta haber completado los tres nuevos mapas, improvisados, que se dibujarían al contacto con ciertas varitas solamente.

—¿Desde cuándo tienen esto…

—…y por qué tampoco lo sabíamos?

—Secreto —Draco se llevó el índice a los labios y se divirtió un rato con las protestas de los gemelos, en vano.

Una pequeña petición a su madre, que se extrañó porque le hiciese el pedido vía lechuza, y recibía por correo el maletín mágico de laboratorio portátil que Snape le dio hace meses. Mandó a Lía a instalarlo en uno de los cuartos vacíos de la Casa de los Gritos. El profesor comenzaba a sospechar cuando pasaba tiempo de más en las mazmorras.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, _Draconis_? —preguntó una tarde, tal vez porque veía que estaba inclinado sobre un pergamino, escribiendo, tachando y corrigiendo, en silencio, desde hace más de una hora. Y ambos sabían que no podía tratarse de una tarea.

—Cosas de adolescente, _Sev_ —replicó, distraído, sin despegar la mirada del papel. _Ya casi lo tenía._

—¿Algo por lo que debería preocuparme?

—Para nada.

La siguiente respuesta tardó un poco más en llegar.

—No dejes que te atrapen.

Draco dejó de escribir un segundo, luego soltó un bufido de risa.

—Eso nunca.

—_0—_

—Si no lo haces…

—…toda esta causa será en vano.

—La misión fracasará…

—…y habremos trabajado para nada, Draco.

Lo sabía, en serio. No necesitaba esas dos voces irritantes que revoloteaban alrededor de él y se lo recordaban. Sólo quería un momento, para aceptar lo que haría y no vomitar en el intento.

Los gemelos apodaron 'la causa' a la situación desde que les comentó sobre la apuesta con él y Pansy como objetivos. Entonces se olvidaron de las promesas de galeones, con idénticas expresiones de desagrado, y uno de ellos —esa vez, no podía decir que estaba seguro de cuál—, le aseguró que ayudarían, porque era lo correcto.

_(Aun así, Harry y él hablaban con Sirius por cartas para conseguirles algunos préstamos, de dinero Black, por supuesto)_

—Se encantador —George se metió en medio de su campo de visión, con los brazos extendidos, como si fuese a retenerlo de salir corriendo. Era probable que pensase que tenía que hacerlo—, ¿_puedes_ ser encantador?

—Creo que sí puede —el tirón en la mejilla era de un burlón Fred, parado detrás de él, por lo que le gruñó. Cuando lo repitió, Draco giró el rostro y le mordió un dedo, haciéndolo saltar—, ¡no! ¡No puede, George, no puede! ¡No puede y esto se irá a la…!

—¡Sh! —su gemelo lo hizo callar—. Ahí viene.

Los tres se quedaron en el más absoluto de los silencios por unos instantes. No hubiese sido una sorpresa que alguno contuviese la respiración.

A Draco le picaban las palmas por las ganas que tenía de maldecirlo, apenas vio que Klean entraba al patio, despreocupado, charlando con una chica de su Casa. Tenía la misma reacción con el resto de los involucrados en la apuesta.

—¡Lo tengo! —Fred saltaba, chasqueando los dedos, y se posicionaba junto a su hermano. Con ambos cubriendo el umbral de la salida, Draco perdió de vista al imbécil—. Piensa que es Harry.

—¡Eso es! —celebró George, aplaudiendo—. Imagina que es Harry…

—…y díselo como lo harías con él. Y se…

—…malditamente encantador. ¡Anda!

—¡Anda! —lo apremiaron los dos, al unísono. Él bufó.

Bueno, si se imaginaba que era Potter, resultaba _casi_ soportable. Al menos, tendría por seguro que las palabras no se convertirían en arcadas ante su horrible y traidora cara.

Asintió para sí mismo, maldiciéndolo sólo dentro de la seguridad de su cabeza, y cruzó el patio con prisas. Era mejor hacerlo antes de arrepentirse.

Klean empalideció cuando lo observó acercarse. _Idiota_. ¿No se suponía que los Gryffindor eran más valientes que eso?

—Yo- —la voz se le atascó, el imbécil quería huir. Su compañera lo abandonaba. Vaya, lo de la lealtad de los leones era relativa, al parecer—, yo quería- sé que no hemos hablado mucho estos días —_Merlín, Merlín, Merlín._ _Imagina que es Harry, es Harry, es Harry. Sí, imagina que es Harry_—, pero quería decirte que no fue mi intención lo que pasó. Estaba muy, muy molesto ese día, con Potter, nos habíamos peleado y…—oh, sonaba bien, creíble. Harry no _sólo_ era un buen tranquilizador, también servía de excusa—, estuvo mal, lo sé. Perdí el control.

Tenía un sabor amargo en la boca. ¿Así se sentían las personas cuando se suponía que se disculpaban? No le gustaba. Nunca fue de ese modo con Harry.

El Gryffindor aguardó un momento, mirándolo. Al pensar en las palabras de los gemelos, intentó mostrar la expresión más contraída que le era posible. Para ello, se hizo a la idea de que acababa de reprobar _Aritmancia_. Funcionó.

—Bien —Klean suspiró—, yo tampoco debí insistir tanto_._

_No me digas_. Se abstuvo de rodar los ojos por pura suerte. Debía estar más concentrado.

Cuando le palmeó el hombro al 'aceptar' las 'disculpas', Draco se tensó y contuvo el impulso de apartarse de golpe, como si le quemase, y escupirle en la cara. _No_. Harían algo mejor, nada más tenía que ser paciente.

Al caminar de regreso con los gemelos, lo codearon y fastidiaron por un largo rato, a causa de la expresión de desagrado que no se le quitó durante varios minutos.

—_0—_

Draco se retiró la capa de invisibilidad con un suspiro. Sabía que debía parecer una cabeza flotante cuando se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada de la enfermería, porque Zabini, que leía un artículo de una revista de Quidditch desde una de las camillas, empalideció.

—¿Has venido a torturarme un poco más? —murmuró. Draco fingió considerarlo.

—¿Crees en fantasmas vengativos, no sólo como los del castillo?

—Sí.

—¿Te dan miedo?

—Bastante —a pesar de la expresión contraída que tenía, las respuestas eran inmediatas y concisas; supuso que el efecto todavía se mantenía. Era sorprendente que no se le hubiese pasado ya.

—¿Lamentas lo de Pansy?

—Muchísimo —dejó caer los hombros y se inclinó más hacia él, hacia el borde de la cama, como si al fin pudiese contestar aquello que quería—, más que nada. No funcionábamos, Malfoy, pero yo no- no hubiese- no quería-

—¿La quisiste? —lo cortó. Zabini asintió.

—Sabes que sí. La quiero. La quiero muchísimo. Sólo…la quiero diferente ahora.

Se preguntó por qué sonaba a que tenía sentido.

—Entonces hay algunas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar…

—¿Tú lo hiciste? —fue el turno de Blaise de interrumpirlo. Draco apretó los labios y dio un vistazo alrededor; las demás camillas estaban vacías—. No hay nadie. ¿Lo hiciste? Entendería si lo hiciste.

—…no vine a hablar de eso.

—Quiero disculparme. ¿Me ayudas a disculparme?

Él soltó una pesada exhalación.

—Puedes hacer algo mejor que disculparte.

—_0—_

—Pst, psst, pssst —si fuese cualquier otra persona, Draco le habría reclamado por abrir la puerta del cuarto acondicionado para hacer de laboratorio y asomarse, sin pedir permiso. Como se trataba de Harry, tuvo que apretar los labios para no sonreír, y meneó la cabeza—, psssst, Draco. Los demás preguntan si te metiste de cabeza al caldero o te convertiste en un Puffskein por error.

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Habló con suavidad, porque estaban solos y no era necesario alzar más la voz. Terminó de embotellar la poción del caldero, la acomodó en uno de los estantes, junto a la docena extra que tenía, y comprobó que el segundo caldero estuviese hirviendo a fuego lento. Oh, si Snape supiera para qué utilizaba su libro del _Príncipe Mestizo_ y las lecciones de pociones avanzadas.

Le dio un último vistazo al libro, en especial a las instrucciones al pie de página y en los laterales, mientras oía a Harry cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia él. Ya que el aire continuaba impregnado, no le sorprendió que inhalase profundo y suspirase después.

Se detuvo y giró el rostro, al caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de respirar. Esperó.

De pronto, Harry se echó a reír.

—¿Por qué huele a tarta de melaza? —la sonrisa divertida y feliz le sacó pliegues en las mejillas y achicó sus ojos. Volvió a tomar una bocanada del aire afectado por las mezclas.

Para Draco, olía a la tierra del campo de Quidditch después de la lluvia, cera de escobas de alta gama, chocolate suizo. _Y la maldita tarta de melaza._ Lo consideró un momento, luego frunció el ceño.

—¿Conoces a alguien que huela a tarta de melaza? —inquirió, con el tono más normal que podía, dándose la vuelta, de nuevo, para limpiar la mesa de trabajo recién construida y apagar la llama bajo el segundo caldero. _Listo_. Era la última reunión del club de duelo por el año, Harry estuvo enseñándoles a las chicas cómo atacar un muñeco de madera, Weasley no estaba, él se metió en el laboratorio nada más llegar, y ahora al fin terminaba.

—No —Harry vaciló—, aunque yo la como mucho —se rio, para después dar otra prolongada inhalación—. También hay- algo más, algo raro. Me recuerda un poco al té con leche.

—No te gusta el té con leche —observó, extrañado.

—Sabe horrible, nunca entendí cómo lo tomas todas las mañanas.

Draco se quedó inmóvil cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de oír. Boqueó de una manera poco digna para un Malfoy, que le hizo agradecer estar de espaldas a su compañero, y tuvo que dejar las manos sobre el borde de la mesa, porque comenzaron a temblarle.

_¿No era…?_

_No_. Sería ridículo, ¿cierto?

Aunque no haría daño comprobar, _¿o sí?_

_No_. Debería decirle lo que era primero.

_¿Verdad?_

—¿Todas esas son para 'la causa'? —la pregunta, a pesar de que no fue por completo repentina y constaba de un sencillo susurro, lo hizo saltar. Fue por pura suerte que no derribó nada con el brusco movimiento.

—¡Sí- sí! —sentía que el rostro empezaba a arderle. Se aclaró la garganta. Merlín, ¿por qué la tierra no sólo se lo tragaba y ya?—. Algunas son para la próxima semana y otras para el segundo trimestre.

Harry emitió un silbido apreciativo. Por el sonido de sus pasos, podía asumir que estaba recorriendo el laboratorio improvisado, cerca de los estantes donde ordenó las pociones rosa y de aromas sutiles.

—¿No es _demasiado_?

Estaba tan concentrado en obligarse a regular su respiración e ignorar los cosquilleos del estómago y el ardor de la cara, que apenas lo escuchó. Se demoró unos instantes en contestar.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Despacio, se giró, recargando la cadera contra el borde la mesa, y lo observó detenerse.

—Bueno- —titubeó, frunciendo el ceño—, tanto trabajo, tanta preparación. Han pasado muchas horas en esto.

—Las cosas bien preparadas son las que resultan mejor, Potter.

—Yo me hubiese parado frente a ellos y les hubiese roto la nariz con el palo de la escoba.

El chico elevó las cejas. Harry, probablemente al percatarse de lo que dijo, le dirigía una mirada de disculpa y se encogía de hombros.

—Si tú fueses el de la apuesta, imagino —aguardó. Harry volvió a encoger los hombros.

—Si fuese yo, los hubiese mandado a la mierda en el momento en que lo supe. Creí que ibas a hacer lo mismo.

Fue el turno de Draco de encogerse.

—Pensé en causarles un pequeño sarpullido y dejarlos sufrir un poco —explicó, bajando más la voz, como si temiese que alguien más los pudiese oír, cosa que no pasaría—. Pero no fue _sólo_ a mí a quien querían usar como deporte, ¿entiendes?

La respuesta tácita flotaba entre ellos. _Pansy_.

No podía ignorar que jugasen con su mejor amiga, como pretendían hacer con él.

—Yo igual les hubiese roto la cabeza con el palo de la escoba, por cualquiera de los dos —cuando Draco no pudo disimular por más tiempo su sonrisa, su compañero apartó la mirada—. ¿Qué?

—¿Ahora es _toda_ la cabeza? ¿No iba a ser _sólo_ la nariz?

—Se merecen _toda_ la cabeza —Harry puso su mejor expresión solemne—, pero los dejaría ir _sólo_ con la nariz.

—Qué considerado, Potter.

—Por supuesto —él sonrió con ironía—, aprendí de un tal Draco Malfoy.

Él tuvo que obligarse a contener la risa.

—Me han dicho que está un poco loco, ese Malfoy —se llevó una mano a la cara, a manera de escudo, como si hubiese otra persona a la que ocultarle las palabras—, ¿es verdad?

—Bueno, sí, no te mentiré —Harry sonrió más por la mirada desagradable que le dedicó—, pero yo creo que lo dicen sólo porque no saben aguantárselo, y no entienden que es increíble.

Draco no tenía idea de qué contestar. Harry lo soltaba _así_, con naturalidad, dulce, suavemente. Sonreía, y otra vez tenía ganas de besarlo.

El rostro le ardía. La revolución que se iniciaba dentro de él era dominada por cosquilleos. El abismo que se abría a sus pies, de pronto, era tentador, y el fondo, incluso si se estrellaba al alcanzarlo, lo invitaba con una especie de aliento acogedor que no habría sabido definir. Como si le dijese que la caída no sería dolorosa, si se animaba a hacerlo.

Se relamió los labios, sin pensar, y carraspeó. No sabía qué hacer con sus manos, a dónde mirar, y bendito Merlín, ¿por qué Harry? ¿Por qué tenía que ser de _ese_ modo?

A cualquier otro habría podido ignorarlo con facilidad. No le causaría aquello. No se sentiría como si acabase de correr una maratón muggle, como vio durante el verano que hacían, por alguna razón incomprensible para él.

Tragó en seco.

—Bien, eso- —se puso un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Harry observaba sus gestos. Su atención, como ya había descubierto antes, se sentía bien; miles de agujas de emoción que lo pinchaban sin dolor—. Te lo dije, ¿no? Soy encantador —intentó sonreír. Harry rodó los ojos, luego todo volvía a la normalidad.

Pero Draco no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podía retrasarlo.

—0—

Las notas llegaron durante los primeros días de las vacaciones de navidad, una tras otra, llevadas por Hedwig y una lechuza parda, más grande, propiedad de su madre, porque su propia mascota se agotaba de tanto ir y venir desde Godric's Hollow a donde fuese que Regulus Black tenía la casa a la que invitó a Draco.

"_Leporis ya no se porta como si fuese un thestral hambriento cerca de carne cruda. Hoy lo llevé a nadar y se convirtió en el monstruo del Lago Ness frente a Regulus. Juro que no sabía cómo explicarle que el conejo había visto a la criatura fantástica en un libro._

_Dudo que me hubiese creído, pero no hizo más preguntas._

_-Draco L. Malfoy, domador de bestias peludas y cambiaformas"_

"_Nym estuvo de visita hoy, no dejaba de abrazarme. Es tan molesto cuando lo hace, pero la soporto porque somos familia, y es obvio que no tiene idea de educación sangrepura, porque su padre es hijo de muggles._

_Tiene algo que quiere enseñarme. Si es interesante, te lo mostraré cuando pase por allí antes del Yule._

_-Draco L. Malfoy, hijo obediente y primo generoso."_

"_Hay una nueva escoba en el mercado, Harry, ¿has visto los artículos?_

_Es demasiado corriente para un regalo de navidad, ¿cierto?_

_Todavía no me dices qué quieres._

_-Draco L. Malfoy, pensando en qué se le obsequia a los cuatro-ojos"_

"_¿Cómo sigue el recogemagia? Nym me ha gritado por varios minutos, preguntando cómo es que no dejé que ella lo viese antes de dártelo. Me contó que si lo frotas un poco por fuera, te dirá si ya está listo para abrir pronto; si no brilla, tendrás que llevarlo contigo por más tiempo._

_Salúdame a la tía Lily._

_-Draco L. Malfoy, intentando que la loca Aurora de la familia no le destroce los tímpanos"_

"_Hay un sitio increíble por aquí, donde la luz de la luna atrae polillas luminosas e hipocampos bebés. Leporis lleva una hora persiguiendo a una polilla y echa a correr en la dirección opuesta cuando ella intenta posarse en su nariz. Miedoso._

_Cuando esto sea mío, te lo mostraré._

_-Draco L. Malfoy, siendo considerado con el pobre Potty que pasa navidades en ese valle seco e infértil"_

"_Pansy vino hoy. Me ha parecido que está mejor, ¿cómo la has visto tú estos días?_

_Me hizo bailar con ella una antigua canción nórdica que a Regulus le encanta y Jacint se ha reído como nunca de mí. A veces me pregunto si en verdad tiene la edad que dice tener. Preguntó por ti._

_Me prometió darnos algunas noticias las próximas semanas sobre la Marca y la piedra. Está ocupado con la mudanza hacia ese pueblo en medio de la nada donde lo harán trabajar._

_-Draco L. Malfoy, dudando de la cordura de ese tonto mago"_

"_No es que a mí me importe, ¿de acuerdo? Pero Pansy y Granger no dejan de decirme que Weasley no contesta las cartas que le mandan. Hablé con los gemelos por flú y dicen que no le pasa nada._

_Haz algo. Esas dos me estresan cuando se ponen nerviosas, y no está bien que me estrese en vacaciones._

_-Draco L. Malfoy, estresado e indignado"_

"_Hoy quemó un árbol por error. Bueno, yo digo que fue un error. En la Reserva, están seguros de que tiene mi mal carácter, como si yo hubiese podido influenciarla durante mis semanas allá, cuando apenas estaba salida del huevo._

_Tal vez sea cierto._

_Definitivamente, Harriet es lo segundo más fascinante que he visto en mi vida. Te la envío para presumir que yo tuve a esa linda criatura entre los brazos, cuando todavía no suponía un peligro para la vida de los demás._

_-Draco L. Malfoy, orgulloso de su bebé reptil"_

La última llevaba una fotografía vacilante, como si la persona detrás de la cámara se hubiese movido con prisas para apartarse. _Harriet_ medía al menos metro y medio más que en la última imagen que tenía de ella, cuando Draco la cargaba, las escamas le brillaban allí donde la luz del sol las tocaba, y estaba en una clara posición defensiva, patas flexionadas, alas extendiéndose. Podría jurar que incluso percibía el gruñido, sin necesidad de estar presente.

Si algo podía habérsele pegado de Draco durante su estadía, debía ser el carácter. Bastaba con ver sus ojos verdes, llameantes, amenazando con lanzarse o cerrar los dientes sobre el que se le acercase en mal momento. No se podía luchar contra esa bomba puesta a contrarreloj que sería su mal temperamento.

Harry sonrió para sí mismo, despegó la fotografía de la nota, y las guardó. La primera iba a una caja de _cosas importantes_, donde tenía la del verano también, que sacaba de vez en cuando sólo porque tenía un deseo inexplicable que observar al Draco sonriente y relajado que aparecía allí. La segunda quedaba en la pila de pergaminos de otra caja. No botaba ninguna.

No sabía por qué la idea de tirarlas hacía que se sintiese triste. Su madre, que era consciente de los tesoros extraños que conservaba, se lo permitía sin decir una palabra. Él le estaba agradecido por ello.

Cuando llegó la nota número catorce, estaban próximos a la navidad, y Harry intentaba que la escalera en que Peter se subió, realizando florituras con la varita para hacer levitar las decoraciones que pondrían en la casa Potter, dejase de temblar bajo su peso. Hedwig, que la llevaba en esa ocasión, tras una merecida noche de descanso, le picoteó la oreja para capturar su atención. Parecía estar apresurada.

No había desdoblado el pergamino, cuando escuchó el estallido de las llamas verdes en la chimenea. Medio segundo más tarde, volvía el rostro para encontrarse con que Draco se agachaba para pasar por el borde y entraba a la sala, sacudiéndose motas de polvo y alisando los pliegues inexistentes de su atuendo, y sin darse cuenta, el agarre en la escalera se le resbalaba.

Draco lo localizó y saludó con un guiño.

Si Peter no tuvo un desagradable encuentro con el suelo, fue porque reaccionó a tiempo cuando Harry perdió el control sobre la escalera, y logró lanzar un encantamiento al piso para que lo recibiese igual que una almohada gigante. El hombre lo miró por un momento, incrédulo, y después se echó a reír, llamando la atención del resto de los Merodeadores y atrayéndolos a la sala, justo cuando el rostro de Harry ardía más, _y más, y más._

Tenía la cara enterrada entre las manos cuando sintió un débil codazo a un lado. A través de las rendijas que dejaban sus dedos, vio a Draco.

—Hey, no ignores a los invitados.

_No te ignoro,_ quería lloriquear. Si no hubiese sentido las miradas de Sirius y James igual que agujas clavadas en su piel, se hubiese abalanzado sobre él para abrazarlo, de nuevo. Quería tanto, _tanto_ hacerlo.

Ya que los Merodeadores hablaban, su madre estaba ocupada, y escaparse mientras Draco respondía a las preguntas corteses de Remus sobre cómo se encontraba, estaba fuera de discusión, lo que hizo fue mantener los brazos a los costados, abriendo y cerrando los dedos, en un vano intento de calmar el anhelo que no comprendía. Ni siquiera habría sabido definir lo que quería, hasta el momento en que su compañero se detuvo, le agarró la muñeca, y lo arrastró hacia la cocina, excusándose con saludar a Lily.

Su mano se cerraba sobre su piel, quemaba y cosquilleaba, y era extraño que sólo tuviese dichas sensaciones allí donde tocaba. Poco a poco, a medida que avanzaban, el agarre descendió. Cuando alcanzó su mano y pensó que lo soltaría, por un impulso, se aferró a sus dedos, de la forma más torpe y absurda que podría haberse imaginado.

Sólo se avergonzó más cuando Draco no hizo ademán alguno de soltarse y llegaron así a la cocina, para ser recibidos por una sonriente Lily, que quería todos los detalles del reciente viaje. Su madre no mencionó que jugueteaban con los dedos por debajo de la mesa de vez en cuando, ni le hizo comentario alguno cuando su compañero se marchó.

—_0—_

El día de navidad se despertó en La Madriguera, compartiendo cuarto con Ron, los gemelos y un Sirius echado de la otra habitación por alguna disputa con Remus. Se arrastró fuera de la cama porque quería ir al baño, y caminó entre bostezos por el pasillo. Si había alguien más despierto, él no se enteró.

Cuando iba de regreso, escuchó el repiqueteo contra el cristal de la ventana, y halló, al otro lado, el búho imperial que sólo podía asociar a los Malfoy, con un paquete enorme (la dichosa escoba, pensó con diversión) y una nota. Típico de Draco.

"_Si no me dices qué quieres por navidad, no tienes derecho a quejarte. La escoba fue personalizada. Olvidé preguntarte sobre eso._

_Ven a almorzar a la Mansión. Madre dice que ya debes estar muy alto y ella ni enterada (ambos sabemos que sigues siendo un enano, pero decidí que fuese una sorpresa para ella)._

_Te esperamos._

_-Draco L. Malfoy, que no desea un feliz Yule porque eso sería muy corriente."_

Harry sonreía cuando releyó las absurdas líneas.

Para cuando los demás se levantaron, él ya estaba devorando unos huevos revueltos medio quemados y una porción de tarta de melaza sobrante de la noche anterior, vestido y listo para pasar una mañana con los Weasley y correr a la hora del almuerzo. Molly no dejó de exclamar cómo era posible que no la hubiese despertado si quería desayunar, mientras Ron le dedicaba una mirada extraña y los gemelos intentaban quitarle la nota que tenía en un bolsillo, como si fuese la invitación que necesitaba para acceder a la Mansión.

—_0—_

—…sigo sin tener idea de qué es.

—Creí que habíamos acordado que se parecía a lo que queda en el fondo de los calderos de Longbottom.

Él negó con una sonrisa que intentaba reprimir, sin éxito. Tenía la cabeza ladeada en una posición bastante incómoda, mientras le buscaba alguna forma a la masa dorada y brillante que se recreaba gracias a la magia del Oráculo para ellos.

_Todavía nada._ Llevaban alrededor de diez minutos en el pueblo de los centauros, ya que Draco invitó a Luna y la dejó con Firenze en la Vidriera. La Ravenclaw quería estudiar _Adivinación_ directamente de los centauros, y él no podía culparla, porque sabía bastante bien cómo resultaban las clases con Trelawney.

A su lado, Draco tenía las manos unidas tras la espalda, y aunque no despegaba los ojos de la masa dorada y flotante, tampoco parecía más interesado en esta de lo que lo habría estado acerca de una bola de cristal.

—El Maestro y yo hemos deducido que podría tratarse de algún tipo de colmena —la voz de Bonnie, más áspera que durante la última visita, lo tomó por sorpresa. Se enderezó para verlo acercarse, los cascos apenas producían sonido alguno contra el suelo de cristal reluciente.

—Y yo he deducido, por mi cuenta, que sigues sin mejorar —replicó Draco, con aparente indiferencia. Escuchó el resoplido enojado del centauro joven, que tenía que contenerse, y le dio un manotazo débil a su compañero, que lo observó; Harry meneó la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada de reprimenda, que lo hizo rodar los ojos.

—Ignóralo, está irritable —lo excusó, con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa, que le sacó otro resoplido a Bonnie.

—¿Cuándo _no_ lo ha estado? —porque Harry se rio ante sus palabras y Draco se cruzó de brazos y no contestó, el centauro se permitió relajarse un poco, posicionándose junto a ellos—. El Maestro ha estado leyendo las estrellas, pero sus mensajes han sido confusos estos días. Están alineándose, muy lento, y podrían cambiar en cualquier momento; hasta el día en que Marte esté en el punto en que esperamos que se coloque, es imposible definir algo con exactitud.

Harry asintió un par de veces, como todo un conocedor del tema. Siempre era la mejor opción cuando se trataba de los discursos largos y complejos de los centauros, para no dar la imagen de un ignorante.

—Así que seguiremos esperando, ¿no?

La respuesta se demoró unos instantes en llegar.

—Bueno —Bonnie vaciló—, sí hemos obtenido algo. Algo sin mucho sentido.

Cuando notó que Draco tenía intenciones de preguntarle si acaso una parte de lo que ellos decían, en general, tenía sentido, le agarró la muñeca y ejerció una ligera presión, que lo detuvo y le sacó un bufido despectivo. Pero se quedó tranquilo, por suerte.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó en cambio, en tono amable. Bonnie pareció considerar si debía o no decírselo.

—Una advertencia —musitó, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos—, de que te cuides de los ojos grises.

Harry frunció el ceño. Junto a él, su compañero se tensaba.

—¿Yo? —se señaló a sí mismo, sólo para confirmar que el aviso iba dirigido a él. El centauro asintió—. Eso no es muy preciso.

—¿Cuándo algo de lo que las estrellas dicen _sí_ ha sido preciso? —volvió a apretar la muñeca de Draco para que se contuviese. Tras un momento, este deslizó su mano hacia arriba, y sujetó la de él. Harry retuvo el aliento, sin darse cuenta.

—Sé que no es ideal —aclaró Bonnie, en un tono cansado más que enojado, e ignorando a Draco con maestría—, pero es lo que nos han dado las estrellas. Y hasta que ellas decidan permitirnos más información, será todo lo que podemos contar a los Arcanos.

—_0—_

En el camino de vuelta al castillo, hubo un instante en que Luna y Draco se detuvieron delante de él. El aire se llenó de un aroma almizclado durante unos segundos, pesado, intenso, arrebatador. Luego desapareció y continuaron moviéndose.

Fue la primera vez, según recordaba, que las ninfas no los acompañaron en el trayecto.

—_0—_

Harry regresaba de una práctica de Quidditch improvisada, que Montague decidió que tendría cuando le ganaron a Gryffindor en el último partido sólo por los puntos conseguidos por la snitch. Por costumbre, alzó la mirada al oír un aleteo, para encontrarse con el manchón negro que se posaba en la cabeza de una de las armaduras de la decoración.

Dárdano le graznó y agitó las alas. El adolescente apoyó la escoba en su hombro, y se acercó a la armadura.

—No he hecho nada —mencionó, sólo por si acaso. El pájaro soltó esa risa chillona que le era tan extraña y sacudió la cabeza emplumada.

—No dije que lo hubiese hecho, señor Potter —el aludido tragó en seco, pero si lo notó o no, no hizo comentario al respecto—. Queremos que pase por la oficina un momento, si no tiene nada que hacer.

Oh, tenía mucho que hacer. Quitarse ese uniforme que se le pegaba a la piel por el sudor y estaba lleno de barro, darse un baño, comer algo. El estómago le rugía. Además, tenía curiosidad por saber cómo iría el comienzo de los planes de 'la causa', ahora que todos estaban de regreso a Hogwarts y la nieve del patio ya estaba derritiéndose para cederle el paso a la próxima primavera.

Apenas el día anterior, en la Sala de Menesteres, Pansy y Draco les enseñaban los regalos conseguidos durante las vacaciones, gracias a las dosis de Amortentia (poción de amor obsesivo, según entendió) que les dieron a los chicos de la apuesta, en secreto. Su amiga tenía vestidos nuevos, capas encargadas a diseñadores importantes del mundo mágico, cajas de dulces extranjeros, una colección de varitas de repuesto a las que podía cambiarle el núcleo y al menos veinte libros más. Draco, en cambio, tenía bufandas con el color de su Casa, artículos para el cabello, un estuche de doce varillas diferentes para revolver pociones, y chocolate, _mucho chocolate_, el suficiente para que lo repartiese entre todos los involucrados y aún le quedase para sobornos futuros.

Los gemelos no dejaron de burlarse de los idiotas que se los mandaron, con intenciones de llegar a algo, tanto si era por la apuesta misma como por el efecto temporal de la poción de amor. Hermione observó preocupada la escena, y Luna no hizo otro comentario que lo lindos que le parecían los vestidos de Pansy.

Harry se había limitado a mirar y oír. Pansy sonreía al enseñar los regalos, pero sus ojos no estaban brillantes como alguna vez fueron cuando veía los sencillos detalles de Zabini, como notas en el pergamino o un libro que tomaba prestado de la biblioteca porque le recordó a ella. Su compañero, por otro lado, mantuvo esa máscara de indiferencia Malfoy que en tan pocas oportunidades le vio durante el año escolar.

Cuando Draco se percató de su mirada, sin embargo, dibujó una leve sonrisa y le ofreció más chocolates, y él aceptó, todavía aturdido por la sensación de que aquello no era del todo correcto pero, ¿no era lo que se merecían los idiotas?

Luego recordaba que apostaron sobre quién llegaba más lejos con sus amigos, la sangre le hervía, y se le quitaban las ganas de defender a cualquiera. Los regalos _no_ lo compensaban.

Tal vez de esa contradicción derivaba lo ansioso que estaba desde que las clases se retomaron. Por una parte, esperaba que las consecuencias de sus actos les cayesen igual que una bludger directo en la cabeza. Por el otro, temía precisamente _cuáles_ serían las consecuencias.

O peor: cómo terminaría por afectar a sus amigos toda aquella situación.

—¿Señor Potter?

No se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato en silencio, apretando la escoba con fuerza, hasta que Dárdano sacudió las alas para llamar su atención. Volvió a fijarse en él.

—¿Tomará mucho tiempo? —preguntó en voz baja. Sabía que no lo necesitaban para ese primer paso del plan, pero quería estar ahí.

—No en realidad.

Con un asentimiento, le indicó que fuese por delante, y pronto se encontró siguiendo al Augurey a través de los múltiples pasillos, hacia la conocida oficina. Arrugó la nariz al ser recibido por el fuerte aroma a incienso, y relajó la expresión al adaptarse al olor, unos segundos más tarde. Todo continuaba justo igual que durante la última incursión que tuvieron allí.

Ioannidis lo esperaba sentada detrás del escritorio. Algunos pergaminos y folletos al estilo muggle estaban desperdigados por la mesa, frente a ella, y sus manos enguantadas pasaban las páginas de un libro delgado y de tapa dura, al que no pudo leerle el título.

—Buenos días —pronunció, parado bajo el umbral de la puerta. Dárdano se había dirigido de inmediato a la percha donde podía balancearse y tener una vista completa de la oficina, pero él no se sentía bien con la idea de entrar del mismo modo.

La profesora movió una mano, y detrás de él, la puerta se cerró con un ruido apenas perceptible. Ya que no decía nada, supuso que era su forma particular de instarle a avanzar.

Dejó la escoba apoyada cerca del escritorio y tomó asiento en la silla contraria a la de la bruja. Todavía le quedaban algunos vestigios de la práctica, como el corazón un poco acelerado, la piel ardiente por el rubor del esfuerzo. Lamentó no haberle pedido que se encontrasen más tarde.

La mujer no lo miró hasta después de un momento que bien podría haberse hecho eterno, en que el crujido de la percha de Dárdano al moverse, revoloteo de alas emplumadas y el pasar de páginas, fueron lo único que llenó la sala. Al levantar la cabeza en su dirección, el velo de siempre desdibujaba lo que estaba detrás, pero Harry _sintió_ los ojos que se posaban en él.

—Se supone que esto es un deber de tu Jefe de Casa —comenzó Dárdano, desde la percha, en su lugar. Oh, bueno, podía decir que prefería enfrentarse a su rostro oculto que a lo que sea que Snape debía decirle en su lugar, con aquel rictus de desprecio que se le formaba cada vez que lo tenía delante—, pero he decidido tomarlo con anticipación, porque creo que puedo ser de más ayuda.

—Discúlpeme, profesora —interrumpió, con una media sonrisa—, es probable que Snape me castigue por lo que sea que usted tenga que decirme.

El ave se sacudió con una risa aguda, y saltó hacia el escritorio, para posarse en un punto intermedio entre ambos. Ioannidis le acarició el plumaje con el índice, en un gesto distraído, que inevitablemente, le recordó al día bajo el lago.

Cuando aquello terminase, tendría que preguntar a Draco si el mayor de los Parkinson ya tenía la información extra de las piedras de la luna.

—Hablaremos de tus TIMO's, Harry.

El peso helado que se instaló en el fondo de su estómago le quitó el hambre de improviso. Tragó en seco y luchó por encontrar su voz para contestar con lo que fuese, en vano.

_¿Tan pronto?_

Faltaban meses para las pruebas, estaba seguro. Hermione y Draco lo hubiesen apresurado, de no ser así.

No quería que hubiese una _T_ de troll en la boleta que su madre miraría, por Merlín. Se sentía sin preparación alguna, pese a las prácticas en el club.

—Tranquilo, Harry, respira —como obedeciendo a un _Imperio_, tomó una inhalación brusca. No se percató de que había contenido el aliento hasta que se lo dijo—. Supongo que sabes qué son los TIMO's.

Él asintió. Por supuesto que sabía, no llevaba cinco años en el colegio sin tener idea de qué iba.

—¿Te ponen nervioso?

—¿No ponen nerviosos a todos? —inquirió a cambio, arrugando el entrecejo. Dárdano volvía a carcajearse de él.

—Ponen nerviosos a aquellos que no saben lo que harán. Y tú eres un Slytherin, además; pon tu vista en la meta y el resto se resolverá, sabrás cómo hacer para conseguir lo que quieres. No sería la primera vez —Harry parpadeó. No se esperaba ese tipo de palabras, así que tampoco tenía idea de cómo contestar sin sonar maleducado o balbucear de la forma más estúpida posible—. Pero he pensado al respecto durante este año, y se me ocurrió que un empujoncito y algo de orientación te vendrían tan bien como a cualquiera.

Él no iba a negárselo, así que aguardó a que girase el libro delgado que revisaba cuando llegó y se lo ofreciese.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Opciones de carreras, descripciones del oficio, los TIMO's que necesitas para cada una. Digámosle una guía, ¿te parece? —asintió, distraído. El libro estaba abierto en una página que hablaba de los Inefables—. ¿Has considerado alguna, en particular?

Boqueó un momento, para después negar.

—De niño, pensaba que sería Auror, como papá —explicó, titubeante. Casi podía escuchar la voz hastiada de Draco junto a su oído, diciéndole que los Aurores tenían un lado malo que él no veía. Tal vez fuese cierto, pero la decisión seguía siendo suya. Y sabía que Draco la aceptaría de cualquier modo.

—Auror es una gran carrera —aceptó el pájaro, al tiempo que la profesora asentía—, y va contigo; ayudarías, tendrías acción en tu día a día. Se te reconocería como te lo mereces.

Harry no sabía hacia dónde mirar para que no fuese tan obvio que estaba perdido ante su amabilidad. Ioannidis, aunque nunca los había tratado mal, tampoco era de dar muestras de afecto, y aquel tono, incluso en la voz chillona de Dárdano, le hacía pensar en Lily cuando quería que llegase a la conclusión, por sí mismo, de que tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacerse (limpiar su cuarto durante las vacaciones, por ejemplo).

Tragó en seco, de nuevo, y le dio una ojeada al libro.

—Pero usted cree que debo ser Inefable —murmuró, volviendo la atención a la profesora y el Augurey, cuando la idea le resultó clara.

La bruja se reacomodó en el asiento, apoyando los codos en el borde de la mesa y la barbilla entre las manos. Dárdano se aproximó más a él con dos saltos breves y un insistente y divertido revoloteo de alas.

—Queremos _ofrecerte_ una nueva perspectiva —indicó, quizás con demasiada suavidad, haciéndolo sentir igual que un niño al que se le hacía una propuesta considerada—, en base a lo que hemos observado y pensamos de ti. Tienes las cualidades, Harry, y eso es algo de lo que no cualquiera puede presumir. Inventiva, valor, intuición en los momentos claves, magia sin varita a tu edad…

_¿Qué?_

—Yo no puedo hacer-

—Lo hemos visto —Dárdano ladeó la cabeza, sereno— y el señor Malfoy nos lo ha confirmado.

Harry no tenía idea de qué hablaba, pero siguió escuchándolo. Luego le preguntaría a su compañero a qué se referían.

—Eres excepcional, y lo que decidas hacer con tu vida, no será menos extraordinario. Por eso es que queremos que lo pienses. Un Inefable no suele ir a misiones de alto riesgo con Aurores, ni persigue criminales de poca monta —la profesora apuntó al libro que tenía entre las manos, mientras el pájaro continuaba—; pero estarás detrás de escenas. Laboratorios, misterios, los secretos del mundo y la magia. Los Aurores usan sus varitas para hacer el bien, pero un Inefable sabe que a las varitas sólo se llegan cuando el resto ha sido investigado, planificado, revisado.

—No suena mucho a lo que yo hago…—opinó, dubitativo.

—¿Eso crees? —el tono de Dárdano le decía que era justo lo contrario, y de pronto, lo hacía dudar incluso de lo que podría haber jurado momentos atrás—. Escucha, Harry: los Inefables son una de las carreras más misteriosas y complicadas que existen, requieren varios TIMO's y EXTASIS y buenas notas, cartas de recomendación de tus profesores. Si lo que quieres es seguir un sendero marcado y estar dentro de la batalla por la seguridad de la comunidad mágica, eso estaría muy bien, y es una opción tan excelente como cualquier otra, si es lo que _en verdad_ te gusta. Pero si dudas ahora, dudarás en diez, veinte, cincuenta años, y los magos vivimos demasiado para tener estas preguntas rondando por la cabeza. Revísalo, piénsalo. Puedes venir a discutirlo cuando quieras.

Él sólo atinó a asentir, tras una ligera vacilación. Volvió a fijarse en el libro. La fotografía de la recámara del _Departamento de Misterios_ era oscura, extraña, pero tenía un _algo_ que era atrayente para la vista del espectador, y Harry no hubiese sido capaz de negarlo.

—Puedes llevártelo —Dárdano graznó, divertido. El chico esbozó una sonrisa tímida al asentir, otra vez, y cerrar el libro.

—Gracias por la charla, profesora, Dárdano —se puso de pie, el encuadernado bajo un brazo, el otro dispuesto a tomar su escoba. Luego se detuvo—. Y gracias por pensar así de mí.

Si un Augurey pudiese sonreír, él habría jurado que Dárdano lo hacía cuando sobrevoló por encima de su cabeza y lo acompañó hacia la salida. El pájaro se posó en el espacio abierto sobre la puerta y lo observó alejarse.

—_0—_

Aún llevaba el libro bajo el brazo y la escoba en la otra mano, cuando se le ocurrió sacar el mapa. Había hecho una pausa para apoyar la espalda contra una pared cercana, tomarse un momento para procesar la conversación reciente con la profesora, y decidió que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Todavía no discutía el tema con sus amigos. Suponía que Ron apuntaría a ser un Auror, y estaba casi seguro de que Hermione se decantaría por la Ley Mágica, si es que no era atrapada por la docencia. No tenía idea de lo que Pansy o Draco planeaban hacer con el resto de sus vidas, y la sensación de repentino vértigo regresaba al intentar pensarlo, porque significaba que el tiempo se le acababa, que la noción de que perdía oportunidades se hacía más real, tangible.

Se separarían cuando Hogwarts hubiese llegado a su fin. Sólo dos años más.

_No._

No iba a pensar en ello, no ahora. No ahí.

Tomó una respiración profunda y buscó las viñetas en el pergamino, una vez que lo hizo aparecer. Recordó que la _cacería de magos_, como decían los gemelos con diversión, empezaba esa tarde, así que supuso que encontrar a uno significaría hallar al resto, ¿y por qué no acercarse a ver cómo les iba y luego seguir hacia las mazmorras?

En uno de los pasillos que solían estar desiertos del castillo, entre aulas abandonadas, divisó el nombre de Draco y un estudiante que desconocía, pero el color le indicaba que pertenecía a Gryffindor. Vaya utilidad le encontraban a esa elección de su compañero de modificar la predisposición de nombres.

Más allá, en puntos claves, estaban los gemelos Weasley, que debían contar con su propia versión simplista del mapa que sostenía, para ayudarlos en 'captura y escape', como les gustaba presumir esos días. Pansy estaba dentro de un pasadizo, que según recordaba, se localizaba tras una estatua tuerta.

Redujo su escoba y el libro a tamaño de bolsillo y se los metió en el uniforme de Quidditch, y con el mapa en mano como único foco de atención, caminó hacia los pasajes ocultos tras los tapices para acercarse más rápido. Las viñetas no se movían, así que supuso que el plan, fuese cual fuese, estaría puesto en marcha.

Le llevó alrededor de dos minutos alcanzar el ala del castillo en donde estaban. Para entonces, las viñetas de su compañero y el Gryffindor se desplazaron hacia el lado opuesto del mismo pasillo, y él se preguntó por qué los gemelos continuaban tan inmóviles en sus puestos, al igual que Pansy.

Reapareció, empujando el marco pesado de una pintura de hace dos o tres siglos, en unas escaleras laterales que nadie usaba, y descendió con los pasos más sigilosos que era capaz. El corredor que buscaba estaba justo por delante, doblando en la esquina.

Se paró al final de las escaleras y se asomó por un costado de la pared.

Luego deseó no haberlo hecho.

Los gemelos no estaban a la vista, porque se mantenían tras las puertas cerradas de unas aulas abandonadas. Pansy tampoco se encontraba más que en el mapa.

El pasillo, casi por completo vacío, se llenaba de un sonido áspero que le puso los pelos de punta.

—Nos vas a meter en problemas…

—Sh —se reía. No sabía si era más extraño el tono suave con que Draco le habló, o la manera en que el otro le contestaba—, las serpientes no hablan.

Lo segundo más sorprendente era que su compañero no lo hechizase en ese momento, con la posibilidad inminente que se le presentaba.

Draco tenía la espalda pegada a una pared y la cabeza ladeada, su expresión era indiferente como pocas veces le había visto, fría incluso frente a la máscara Malfoy. Por supuesto que el idiota Gryffindor, que lo tenía atrapado entre sus brazos y le besaba y mordía el cuello, no lo notaba.

No estaba seguro de si continuaba respirando o contenía el aliento, de si la sangre le bullía, o si era un ligero temblor lo que percibía en las manos. El pecho se le apretó y la garganta, poco a poco, se le cerró. Dio el mismo brinco que Draco cuando el chico fue por sus labios.

Habría podido jurar que el suelo perdía consistencia bajo sus pies.

Lo siguiente que sabría era que el mapa se le resbalaba entre los dedos y no podía fingir que le importaba. El Gryffindor se apartaba con un grito aterrado, trastabillando hacia atrás.

—¡¿Qué mierda…?!

—¿Lo olvidaste? —Draco se limpió los labios con una expresión contraída por el asco. Los tenía teñidos de un verde intenso y ligeramente brillante, recién aparecido, en especial en donde se unían—. Las serpientes _mordemos_.

Cuando el otro chico golpeó la pared opuesta con la espalda, bajó la mano con que se cubrió la boca por reflejo, y dejó a la vista la extensión verdosa y supurante que comenzaba a formarse en los alrededores. Emitió un quejido débil.

—¿Qué me hiciste? ¡Tú…!

Ocurrió demasiado rápido. Al instante, tenía la varita afuera, pero habría dado igual que no, porque un _expelliarmus_ lo desarmaba y un _desmayo_ lo enviaba a volar al otro lado del pasillo. Pansy, que lanzó el _desmayo_ luego de que Draco hubiese usado el primer encantamiento, aparecía detrás de un cuadro, con una aparente calma y las manos unidas tras la espalda.

En el momento en que debió hacerse una idea de lo que pasaba, el muchacho se levantó, tambaleante, y echó a correr. No llegó a ninguna parte, claro, porque uno de los gemelos Weasley —no estaba seguro de cuál— salió de un aula abandonada justo frente a él y lo interceptó. El otro, por detrás, arrojó un hechizo zancadilla que lo derribó por segunda vez.

—¡Le diré a McGonagall de esto! —gritó, en vano. Pansy había utilizado un encantamiento de silencio en las paredes. Él se retorcía bajo el hechizo que lo dejaba tirado en el suelo— ¡pagarán por atacarme, están locos! ¡Todos son unos locos! ¡Tienen razón sobre ustedes do…!

Se calló por otro grito agudo, y presionó la palma contra su boca, buscando, desesperado, a Draco con la mirada. Este meneó la cabeza, fingiendo decepción.

—Puedes seguir quejándote hasta que la poción te haga parar en la enfermería de forma indefinida —puntualizó, caminando hacia él. El Gryffindor intentaba apartarse y era oprimido por el hechizo, de nuevo—, o puedes hablar con nosotros y llevarte el antídoto que tengo conmigo, si dejas esta tontería.

—No sé de qué…

—Ahórranos tu estupidez.

—¿Y se supone…

—…que él está en nuestra Casa? —los gemelos negaron varias veces, con incredulidad.

—No pedimos tanto —Pansy se inclinó a un lado del chico, entrando en su campo de visión— y nos lo debes. _Sabes_ que hiciste algo malo.

Tras una leve vacilación, él dejaba caer la cabeza en el piso y exhalaba. Y ellos ganaban.

* * *

**No tienen idea de cuántas veces he cambiado esta última escena. En la revisión final, ya estaba como "nO QUIERO LEER ESTO DE NUEVO ;;;;;;"**

**¿Cómo va esa montaña rusa emocional? Este es el 'pico'. Aquí comienza el veloz descenso hacia el desastre ;)**


	56. 51 L5

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 5. **_**Harry Potter y el embrujo de la reina.**_

* * *

**Capítulo cincuenta y uno: **_De cuando hay un beso, un abismo y una taza de chocolate al final _

La cacería de _magos idiotas_ (nombre provisional que luego se quedó porque nadie se inventó otro) se prolongó desde los primeros días del retorno escolar, en enero, hasta mediados de febrero. Como era de esperarse, después de que conversaron con el estúpido de Klean para sacarle algo de información restante (de la que no tenía mucha, de todos modos), y de que Draco le entregase el antídoto, el Gryffindor corrió a avisar a los compañeros de su Casa que estaban incluidos en la apuesta.

En respuesta, ellos intentaron tomar represalias. Cuando pensaba en ello, sólo recordaba haber sido interceptado a mitad de una ronda como Prefecto, cerca de la medianoche, por tres estudiantes mayores, y la persecución a través de los pasillos, con la respectiva ventaja de que se conocía esos lugares y cada rincón y pasadizo de memoria.

Los hizo entrar a un pasaje-cueva, y con los gemelos, que rondaban atentos a la reacción que suponían tendrían los Gryffindor, cerraron las puertas de ambos lados.

A la mañana siguiente, todo Hogwarts se enteró de que tres chicos pasaron la noche en un túnel bajo el castillo. Por una cuestión de orgullo, ninguno los delató cuando McGonagall les preguntó por qué.

Los Hufflepuff se retiraron de inmediato de la apuesta. Lo supo, sin que nadie se lo dijese, porque dejaron de hablarles, de acercarse, y aunque todavía saludaban a Pansy cuando iba de pasada por los pasillos, lo hacían en voz baja, sin llamar su atención más de lo necesario, y por mera educación.

—Vamos a sacarlos del plan general —le dijo su mejor amiga una tarde, en la Sala de Menesteres, sorprendiéndolo en el silencio en que estuvieron sumidos por unas tres o cuatro horas. Draco apretó los labios.

—Pero ellos…

—Ellos se retiraron —señaló, con suavidad—. Vamos contra los idiotas que son demasiado testarudos como para hacerlo. Dejémoslos fuera. Por favor, Draco.

A pesar de que no le gustaba la idea de que pagasen a medias, lo aceptó.

Cuando los estudiantes de las otras dos Casas empezaron a ser más cautelosos a su alrededor, Draco se percató de que necesitaban avanzar al segundo paso, e hizo algo que no se le había ocurrido en los cinco años que llevaba en el colegio de magia y hechicería:

Cruzó al otro lado del dormitorio de varones y tocó la puerta del segundo cuarto de los chicos de quinto. Goyle le abrió. Zabini estaba tendido en su cama cuando entró, y se apresuró a ir a su encuentro, como acordaron.

—_Iré a buscarte cuando te necesitemos para esto —_le había dicho en la enfermería, luego de ver cómo su expresión se contraía cuando terminó de contarle lo que planeaban hacerle a Pansy y él (con especial énfasis en _ella_, por supuesto).

—¿Ya es hora? —preguntó el muchacho, en cuanto se acercó. Draco asintió.

Su parte en la _cacería_ era bastante simple. Zabini se acercaba al grupo de Gryffindor enojado con ellos, les hablaba de cómo Draco casi lo 'envenenó' con unas gotas de poción en su bebida, y como resultado, se pasó una semana en la enfermería diciéndole sus secretos a todo el que tuviese oídos (y vaya que era bueno, sonaba en verdad molesto en los ensayos, aunque le juró que sabía que lo había merecido por lo de Pansy), y se _infiltraba_.

Los Ravenclaw fueron menos crédulos y amigables respecto a su presencia, pero a ellos no les interesaba que Blaise hiciese nuevos amigos, sólo que los convenciera de estar de su lado.

Mientras tanto, los gemelos Weasley descubrían maneras de que la Amortentia surtiese efecto al ser inhalada y pudiese ser esparcida por el aire, y Granger utilizaba los oídos plegables inventados por ellos, en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Sólo cuando fue descubierta con el artículo mágico en las manos, sus compañeros se volvieron contra ella también. Draco no estaba seguro de lo que ocurrió a partir de ese día; sabía, porque la misma Hermione se lo contaría después, que un tal Anthony la ayudó metiéndola a un pasadizo oculto en la biblioteca privada, para evadir a los chicos, y desde entonces, la acompañaba cuando entraba o salía de la torre.

Un día, Pansy se cubría los brazos de un aceite mágico en que trabajaron por varias tardes, y había un Ravenclaw que llegaba a la enfermería con quemaduras leves en las manos, por intentar sujetarla cuando escapó al ser interceptada en una ronda nocturna. Y al siguiente, uno de los Gryffindor más testarudos se caía de la escoba, a sólo dos metros del suelo, en una práctica.

Draco juraría, bajo tres gotas de veritaserum que su padrino le dio, no tener _nada_ que ver con el accidente, _y no sería una mentira_. Pero estaba convencido de que su mejor amiga sí podía ser la razón del esguince en el tobillo del muy idiota, aunque nunca lo confirmó.

Por las próximas semanas, Pansy pasó más tiempo metida en el baño de Myrtle y enfrascada entre libros, de lo que la había visto alguna vez. Cuando Zabini se le acercó en la Sala de Menesteres, él observó, desde el otro lado del lugar, que le hablaba en voz baja, ella levantaba la cabeza, le dedicaba una mirada larga, y luego asentía. Aunque era claro que podrían tardar un tiempo en resolver sus asuntos, Blaise se sentó a conversar con Pansy un par de veces, en las mazmorras, lejos de ojos curiosos; Draco recordaría haber pensado que él, probablemente, no sabría tratar a una ex pareja.

A principios de febrero, cuando Zabini convencía a los Ravenclaw y Gryffindor de que existía una manera de expulsar a Pansy y a Draco, aquello estaba otro nivel. _Palabras mayores_, dijo uno de los gemelos, George, cuando le hablaron de la idea con que terminarían con las apuestas.

En retrospectiva, se lo debían a Luna.

—_Ellos realmente creen que Pansy y tú son magos oscuros y tenebrosos, sedientos de sangre_ —se quejó la chica, en un débil murmullo, cuando estaban en la zona de los thestral, dándoles de comer a unas crías que Hagrid les permitía visitar a menudo.

Ahí, descubrió cómo acabar con aquel tema.

Era la idea más extraña que había tenido hasta entonces, dejando la modestia de lado. Lo único que pudo ayudarlo a tener su plan completo, sin embargo, fue la intervención de Neville Longbottom.

Longbottom, a quien ya conocía por tener la mala fortuna de convivir en el laboratorio y los salones de _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras _al mismo tiempo que el curso de Gryffindor, los encontró a Pansy y a él en los pasillos, de regreso de la biblioteca a las mazmorras, y los detuvo para contarles, entre balbuceos y gestos exagerados, que algunos estudiantes mayores de su Casa estaban inventando rumores sobre ellos.

—¡…di-dicen que hacen rituales oscuros en el baño del segundo piso! ¡Hablan con los fantasmas y recogen plasma, y- y que llevan marcas de serpientes y calaveras en los brazos!

Neville quería advertirles para que los tres, ellos como 'víctimas' y él como testigo, fuesen a hablarlo con el profesorado. Decía que algunos de sus compañeros de quinto incitaban a los menores de Gryffindor a creerlo, pero lo hacían a manera de broma, según le dijeron; ellos en verdad no eran _tan_ tontos para pensar (después de años conociéndolos) que harían tales estupideces en el colegio. _Fuera tal vez, no dentro_. Aquello no sonaba precisamente agradable para Draco, pero supuso que era lo mejor que se le podía pedir a una cabeza llena de leones.

El problema eran los de séptimo, en especial. Los de sexto, conscientes de que les quedaba un año allí, estaban cada vez más retirados de la apuesta, y con el paso de los días, los nombres que tachaban en la Sala de Menesteres superaban a los que continuaban marcados como objetivos. Si no se retiraban por las buenas, prometían dejarlos en paz deprisa, sin que tuviesen que poner mucho esfuerzo en pensar en cómo atraparlos o asustarlos. _Y cumplían._

Nunca agradeció tanto la nobleza gryffindoresca hasta esos días. Los del grupo de Ravenclaw, que no eran idiotas por completo, preferían salirse cuando recibían una visita de los chicos, en la salida de los baños, los pasillos oscuros, o en el patio, de regreso de la Lechucería.

Por supuesto, no podían —y Draco no quería— explicarle a Longbottom el complejo juego que se llevaba a cabo dentro de las paredes del castillo y bajo las narices de estudiantes y profesores por igual. En cambio, Pansy le sonrió al chico, que se ruborizó por completo, le agradeció el 'aviso' con un beso en la mejilla que lo dejó boqueando, deslizó un brazo por debajo del suyo, y ambos se alejaron sin darle ninguna respuesta al pobre Neville.

Pero claro que recordarían sus palabras sobre los rumores cuando estuviesen terminando de planear el paso final, contra los séptimo año de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw que todavía estaban dentro de aquella retorcida persecución de ambas partes.

Luego Draco diría que fue una de las noches más largas de su estadía en Hogwarts, pero habría valido cada segundo.

Las piezas comenzaron a caer donde les correspondía antes de la hora de la cena, cuando estaba en la Sala de los Menesteres, sentado frente a un sillón y con el brazo izquierdo extendido sobre las piernas. Luna, inclinada frente a él, dibujaba con un pincel mágico en la piel de su antebrazo, una calavera que expulsaba una serpiente móvil por la boca; tenía que admitir que era bastante interesante el resultado. Frente a ambos, Pansy se aseguraba de haber memorizado los encantamientos que necesitarían.

Sería un espectáculo para recordar, una historia que iba a contar. Y él amaba inventarlas.

Los gemelos comprobaban túneles que iban hacia el segundo piso, a través de los mapas improvisados, y Granger, que no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado al otro de la sala y ser perseguida por un enloquecido Leporis, que había perdido el control desde que estuvieron de regreso en Hogwarts, les decía que aquello sólo podía resultar mal, _muy_ mal.

Pansy y él faltaron a la cena, para levantar las sospechas que Zabini no haría más que incrementar, cuando buscase a los estudiantes mayores en el comedor y actuase horrorizado frente a ellos.

—_Tienes que lucir asustado_ —le había indicado, la tarde anterior, cuando practicaban frente a un espejo que la Sala les proporcionaba. Ambos estaban de pie y Pansy, desde una silla a unos metros, los observaba con atención—, _tienes que hacerles pensar que podríamos derribar el colegio entero si nos diese la gana. Di lo que quieras de nosotros, lo que suene peor. Tienen que creer, más que nunca, que podemos ser lo que han pensado desde hace meses._

Así que cuando Blaise hacía una actuación digna de varios aplausos y les avisaba que estaban por abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, allí, debajo de sus pies, aquello se tornaba en un asunto serio para los chicos y uno en verdad divertido para Draco, sentado junto al lavabo en el baño del segundo piso, con un _hechizo de escucha_ que Zabini lo dejó utilizar en él para mantenerse al pendiente de cómo se desarrollaba todo.

_Qué crédulos, qué nobles_. Ni siquiera se les ocurrió avisar a un profesor, justo como Hermione predijo que harían.

—Hasta yo podría creer que estás mal de la cabeza cuando sonríes _así_ —escuchó que Granger le decía. Ella comprobaba los últimos detalles acerca de la entrada, con Pansy, mientras aguardaban las indicaciones de los gemelos de estar en posiciones—, ¿desde hace cuánto puedes ponerte los ojos negros en la esclerótica? ¿Es algo que practicaste para hoy?

Él meneó la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír ni perder la postura relajada. Si no fuese un trabajo poco digno para un Malfoy, podría dedicarse al teatro mágico, pensaba con humor.

—Lo aprendí porque quería jugarle una broma a Nott y asustarlo, pero olvidé que a él nada le asusta —soltó un resignado y dramático suspiro, que hizo a su mejor amiga reír por lo bajo.

—Creí que ibas a decir que era para llamar la atención de Harry —comentó ella, desviando su atención del cuaderno desgastado entre sus manos a él. Dejó de sonreír cuando Draco también lo hizo, al menos por un momento.

—No. No lo hice por Potter.

No hablaron más durante la espera_._

Harry era un tema en el que no quería pensar en ese instante. Suponía que estaba en las mazmorras, en el dormitorio, solo, porque los últimos días era imposible estar cerca de Weasley, que parecía enganchado a una Hufflepuff de su año. Tampoco era buena idea recordárselo a Hermione, a quien se le ensombrecía la mirada cuando volvía a rememorar el día en que los encontraron besándose en un pasillo.

Cuando los gemelos avisaron que estaban listos y veían a sus 'objetivos' acercarse, Pansy se bebió una poción de pársel para abrir la entrada a la verdadera Cámara, bajo la mirada asombrada y emocionada de Myrtle, que era consciente de lo que tenían en mente, y descendieron sin prisas. Draco llevaba una capa negra, que le dejaba a la vista los brazos recién 'tatuados' cuando los movía, y se concentró en hacer que el cabello, que estaba recogido en una cola, se le pusiese negro a medida que avanzaban hacia la Cámara.

—Si tuvieses palabras celtas y runas en vez de una serpiente y calaveras, y un velo…te parecerías mucho a mi padre —le dijo Pansy, cuando se detuvieron en la sala vacía, frente a la antigua estatua de Salazar Slytherin.

—¿Me estás diciendo que me veo viejo? —la pinchó en el costado, a modo de protesta, y ella se rio. Pansy se reía más esas últimas semanas, pero sólo en presencia de él y las chicas. No sabía qué pensar al respecto.

—Sabes que no —rodó los ojos, se cambió el cuaderno desgastado de un brazo al otro, y suspiró—. Voy a esperar allá y terminar de prepararlo, ¿sí recuerdas qué hacer?

En respuesta, Draco realizó la reverencia más complicada e innecesariamente larga y profunda de su repertorio, y le sonrió.

—Haré teatro si no consigo buenos TIMO's, Pans, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?

Vio a su mejor amiga meterse a la estatua del Fundador a través de la boca, que se abrió bajo otra orden de la poción pársel, y esperó. La noche anterior visitaron la Cámara con Myrtle, sólo para dibujar en tiza blanca el círculo de runas en que ahora estaba parado, recordándose los pasos a seguir. No era como si fuese muy difícil, a decir verdad.

Granger era un soporte fuera de la Cámara, escondida en alguna parte del baño al que sólo Myrtle tenía acceso por lo general, y acompañada de uno de los mapas improvisados. Los gemelos, apostados en pasadizos, se asegurarían de mantener a los chicos en el camino adecuado sin ser vistos, y Lep, que estaba más insoportable que nunca, aceptó adoptar la forma de un perro mediano, negro y huesudo, de una consistencia más o menos gaseosa, que le hacía pensar en los thestral, que sería el que estuviese detrás de sus invitados, para que no hubiese desertores de último minuto. Tuvieron tiempo suficiente para retirarse. Era momento de cortar sus opciones.

Cuando escuchó un bramido lejano y el sonido de alguien que caía por la pendiente de la entrada, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por contener la sonrisa.

Se bebió varios tragos de la poción de pársel, agradeciendo dentro de su cabeza a Hellen Rosier, que todavía les contestaba cada carta desde el otro lado del mundo por sus prácticas de Inefable, respiró profundo, y comenzó su renovado acto, girándose para estar de espaldas a ellos cuando hubiesen entrado.

Aquello era una locura. Probablemente, una de la que se reiría por los próximos años cuando todo acabase.

La imagen tendría que haber sido bastante tétrica. Él era una figura pequeña a comparación del tamaño descomunal de la Cámara vacía, todo de negro, hablando en una lengua siseante y extraña. Cuando los pasos se detuvieron en el umbral entre el túnel y la sala, la boca de la estatua se abría, y el Basilisco emergía como si respondiese a un llamado secreto.

Si Riddle era un mago asombroso por inventar una ilusión tan vívida como la que enfrentaron en el segundo año, Pansy era aún mejor por recrearla sola, escondida detrás de esos muros.

—¡Alto!

Draco no tuvo que hacer gran cosa, en realidad. Recordaba haberse dado la vuelta y contener la risa al ver las caras pálidas que le devolvían la mirada, los idiotas que daban un paso hacia atrás y se encontraban con el perro furioso en que Lep se había convertido por una noche, y creían comprender que su falso valor no tenía cabida allí dentro.

¿Quién podía estar _tan_ loco como para interponerse en el supuesto camino de un mago oscuro, en un lugar secreto que no debería existir, y que manejaba una criatura de la máxima categoría de riesgo?

Hicieron falta pocas palabras, ningún discurso demasiado preparado, y una risa ahogada e irregular, que copiaba de la memoria lejana de su enloquecida tía Bellatrix. Cuando levantó el brazo y el Basilisco de Pansy avanzó según la indicación, ellos ya corrían hacia la salida, despavoridos, gritando, tropezándose entre sí, y el perro igual de falso los perseguía ladrando.

Se quedó solo en la Cámara, de pie, conteniendo la risa, y se dijo que era una de las mejores historias que se atrevió a imaginar alguna vez. Se merecía un premio a la creatividad.

—Pansy, estamos listos, ya se fueron. Hazlo desaparecer —avisó tras unos instantes de silencio, su voz resonando entre las paredes de la Cámara.

Porque se agachó para borrar el círculo de runas, nunca escuchó los pasos que se alejaban con inusual calma, por los túneles.

—_0—_

Media hora más tarde, el mismo grupo de aterrorizados adolescentes que salió de la Cámara irrumpiría en la biblioteca, poco antes del toque de queda, y llevarían a dos profesores y al director hacia una mesa apartada, en donde Hermione desplegó una carta estelar para Pansy y él, que fingían hacer los apuntes faltantes para la próxima clase de _Astronomía_ en un pergamino desgastado.

Con ojos y cabello de vuelta a la normalidad y una de las capas del uniforme, bajo la excusa de tener frío, Draco representó la inocencia personificada ante los reclamos y acusaciones de los chicos.

—¡Es horrible lo que dicen de ellos! —exclamó Hermione, que no había oído de los rumores, así que la tomaron en verdad por sorpresa cuando comenzaron a decirle a Dumbledore lo _terribles_ y _peligrosos_ que, se suponía, eran.

—¡Lo vimos! ¡Todos lo vimos! —oh, ese Klean en serio era otra clase de idiota, ¿es que no aprendía? ¿Sus dos neuronas no conectaban?

—Estuvimos en las mazmorras hasta ahora —argumentó Pansy, en un tono dócil y tranquilo, que lo llenó de orgullo—, queríamos revisar esto antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, porque olvidamos que era para mañana.

Snape, que era uno de los profesores acompañantes, estrechó los ojos. Era obvio que no les creía ni una palabra, pero tampoco los delató.

—Cincuenta puntos menos a Slytherin por cada uno —dictó McGonagall, la otra profesora que iba con Dumbledore, y tras la que sus adorados Gryffindor se escudaban—, y un mes de castigo por…

—¿…por estar en la biblioteca de noche y hacer una tarea a último momento? —intervino Snape, con el entrecejo arrugado—. De ser así, sus Gryffindor me deben _años_ de castigos por faltas en mi clase y sus deberes.

—¡Por asustar a sus compañeros! —corrigió ella, con el rostro enrojecido por la rabia.

—¿Desde las mazmorras, o desde la biblioteca? —insistió el profesor, haciéndola boquear. Era curioso, no había visto a nadie que causara ese efecto en la bruja. Su padrino subió un peldaño en su escala imaginaria de respeto.

—…pro-profesora, si- si me permite…

Varias cabezas se volvieron cuando Neville Longbottom se aproximó desde uno de los pasillos entre los estantes, cargado de libros que depositó en su mesa. Le ofreció uno a Pansy, con una sonrisita nerviosa, y ella debió captar el punto, porque lo recogió y le agradeció, como si lo hubiese enviado a buscarlo.

—Yo- yo estuve con ellos antes, en- en la cena. Me estaban ayudando con- con algo, por eso no estuvieron en el comedor, y luego- luego fueron a las mazmorras y volvieron —contó a la profesora, encogiéndose bajo la mirada de McGonagall, no más de lo que solía hacer en las clases regulares—, y un mes de castigo sería…

—…demasiado —aceptó Dumbledore, con un asentimiento—. En vista de cómo han resultado los acontecimientos, yo digo que estos chicos deben ir por un calmante de Pomfrey y dejar que los estudiantes aquí presentes terminen su mapa para mañana, si no queremos meternos todos en problemas con Sinistra.

—¡Pero, Albus…!

—¿Sí, Minerva? —inquirió, sin alterarse. La bruja alternó la mirada entre sus aterrorizados estudiantes y los que estaban en la mesa, reconociendo, de mala gana, que la historia no tenía sentido.

—Quiero devolver a Slytherin los puntos que le quité.

—No será necesario —masculló Snape—, yo lo haré. Demos esto por solucionado.

McGonagall se llevó a los chicos a la enfermería, junto con Dumbledore, que les dedicó una última mirada por encima del hombro, antes de salir. Draco le sonrió con lo que esperaba que fuese absoluta inocencia y dulzura, y rodó los ojos cuando el anciano desapareció por la puerta doble, volviéndose hacia Longbottom, que no dejaba de cambiar su peso de un pie al otro.

Cuando iba a abrir la boca, sin embargo, un agarre firme se cerró en su muñeca y le levantó el brazo. La capa resbaló bajo la atención de Snape, revelando el dibujo de la serpiente y la calavera.

—¿Tienen algo que decirme? —cuestionó, barriendo la mesa con la mirada. Neville parecía capaz de echarse a llorar e incluso Hermione se encogió un poco. Pansy le regresó la mirada, con las manos unidas sobre el regazo, pero no contestó, así que volvió a fijarse en él— ¿_Draconis_? —siseó entre dientes. El aludido tragó en seco y esbozó otra ligera sonrisa.

—Quiero hacerme un tatuaje mágico y estaba probando cómo se veía el diseño. No le digas a madre —susurró con prisa lo último, esperando convencerlo. _Y no revises mi cabeza_, añadió, al percibir el tacto delicado de la legeremancia en un costado de esta.

Su padrino lo observó fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados, y él hizo lo posible por no cohibirse bajo el escrutinio. Era un Malfoy. Los Malfoy no eran intimidados por sus mentores. _Más o menos_.

Snape ejerció más presión en el agarre, y de pronto, cuando creía que ahora _sí_ estaba en problemas, lo dejó ir y se apartó.

—Recuerda que no podrás ir a Hogsmeade la próxima semana tampoco —indicó, caminando lejos. Ninguno se movió, ni respiró siquiera, hasta que la puerta de la biblioteca se cerró detrás de él.

Luego se dejó caer sobre la silla, con una pesada exhalación, y se percató de que Pansy le hacía una pregunta a Longbottom sobre el libro que le tendió al aparecerse para ayudarlos. Él titubeaba, enrojecía y tartamudeaba al comenzar a hablarle de plantas mágicas.

_Interesante_. Elevó las cejas, consiguiendo que el chico se pusiese aún más nervioso al caer en cuenta de que lo miraba desde el otro asiento, y pensó que, aunque no estaba mal comprobar sus intenciones antes, puede que no _todos_ los Gryffindor fuesen un caso perdido.

Al fin y al cabo, reconocía esa manera de _mirar_ cuando sus ojos se iluminaron porque Pansy se rio de un comentario absurdo acerca de una planta acuática, y por lo visto, Neville no era muy buen actor.

—_0—_

—Psst, Harry, Harry, psst. Tienes que oír esto. Adivina qué hicimos, fue tan increíble, todavía no puedo creer que nos escapamos de Snape cuando él obviamente sabe que…

Se calló al verlo.

Sí, todavía estaba _ese_ otro asunto. El que quería olvidar, porque ya no sabía qué hacer para arreglarlo.

Harry estaba tendido en su cama, a pesar de que acababa de abrir el dosel de un lado para asomarse, y no podía culparlo, porque eran más de las doce de la noche y tenían práctica de Quidditch al día siguiente en la mañana. Él también pensaba dormir más que de costumbre, pero al cruzar la entrada a la Sala Común, se encontró con que Zabini esperaba las noticias sobre cómo resultó todo, y no era el único interesado en escuchar lo que después se conocería como el 'encuentro con el heredero de Slytherin'.

Pero por encima de todo, lo que en verdad quería era _contárselo_. Describirle cómo fue, lo que ocurrió, ver su reacción. Aunque nunca lo admitía, lo que más le gustaba de inventarse una historia, era la reacción que podía causar en alguien más sólo con palabras.

Las reacciones de Potter eran sus favoritas desde que eran unos niños. Sólo que, en esa ocasión y como tantas otras las últimas semanas, él se giraba para darle la espalda cuando intentaba hablarle a solas.

Era frustrante.

Ser ignorado dolía más que pelearse por una tontería. Draco hubiese preferido que lo regañase, incluso que le gritase, si lo hacía sentir mejor.

Porque aquello era algo con lo que no tenía idea de cómo lidiar, la rabia y frustración sí le eran conocidas.

—¿Harry?

Por suerte, Nott tenía su dosel cerrado, y supuso que el encantamiento de silencio puesto, así que no tuvo reparos en sentarse en una orilla de la cama.

—Déjame, Draco. Quiero dormir.

Un pinchazo en el pecho. Tomó una bocanada de aire y lo ignoró.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—No —contestaba entre dientes, muy bajo—, sólo no quiero oír lo que dices.

El pinchazo se agudizaba. Vacilaba.

—Pero resolvimos lo de…

—No me importa.

El pinchazo se convertía en cientos de agujas que quemaban en el pecho.

—¿De verdad? —la voz le tembló. Odió que lo hiciese, pero aquello logró que Harry se pusiese boca arriba, ojos llameantes se abrieron y lo observaron bajo un ceño fruncido.

—Sí —replicó, sin despegar la mirada de él—, ¿por qué no vas y le cuentas a uno de tus nuevos amigos? Para ellos tienes mucho tiempo últimamente.

Sabía que algo así pasaría. Lo supo desde que comenzó a ponerse en marcha en plan, cuando volvió de la prueba con la poción sobre los labios y Harry rehuyó de su mirada en la Sala Común, apartándose de ellos cuando intentaron contarle lo ocurrido, diciéndoles que no quería saber lo que harían.

_No. _Lo supo desde que Fred le palmeó el hombro después de hablar con Klean y dejarlo ir, y le avisó que el mapa mostró a Harry por un momento, quien después se perdió por algún pasadizo. Fue ahí cuando comprobó que el olor de té en la Amortentia debía estar bastante lejos de ser una casualidad.

Aun así, ignoró esa teoría que tomaba fuerza dentro de su cabeza, con cada día transcurrido, en que Harry se mantenía lejos de ellos, no lo veía, no le hablaba más de lo necesario, y al regresar de otra parte del plan, sólo entonces, le dedicaba una mirada que parecía tener una pregunta fulminante, una que no sabía si estaba listo para responder.

Podía generar tantas consecuencias en base a lo que le contestase ese día, a esos ojos furiosos y heridos, que le daban ganas de pedir perdón por todo, aunque no supiese cómo hacerlo ni qué error cometió en primer lugar.

—Estás hablando enojado, pero sabes que no…

—No quiero oírte, ya te dije, Draco. ¿No puedes dejarme dormir tranquilo?

—Harry-

—Vete.

Las cientos de agujas se unían para formar una sensación caliente, desagradable, que se le extendía hacia los músculos en hileras ardientes, le ascendía por la garganta y cortaba el paso del aire, de las palabras a las que tanto valor otorgaba.

—¿Por qué?

Harry parpadeaba hacia él, titubeaba al oír su tono de voz. No buscaba pelear, y tenía que saberlo, que darse cuenta, ¿no lo conocía lo suficiente ya?

Cuando su expresión se suavizaba, vacilante, Draco pensaba, no por primera vez, que existía un _algo_ fascinante en permitirse observarlo sin disimulo, así de cerca. En que nada, ni nadie, en el mundo, podría hacer que se embelesase como él lo conseguía, y aquello tendría que valer.

Lo hacía. _Claro que lo hacía_.

¿Cuándo lo descubrió? Ni siquiera habría sabido decirlo. Entendía, pero fingía ser un idiota, un despistado, para no enfrentarlo.

Temía enfrentarlo. Había un abismo lleno de emociones que se abría bajo sus pies, y Harry estaba al final. Él quería tanto alcanzarlo, que su verdadero temor era ser incapaz de retroceder cuando las defensas estuviesen abajo, cuando llegase —porque no era ingenuo y sabía que _siempre_ llegaba— el momento de la retirada.

Tenía miedo de no poder regresar a ser él mismo una vez que saltase al pozo que construyó en años, arrojando sentimientos, desechando los pensamientos, ignorando su propia voz interior, y que acumuló,_ y acumuló, y acumuló, _mientras se decía que lo haría desaparecer con el pasar del tiempo.

El no poder controlarlo era más aterrador que un _Avada_. Una pesadilla en que iba a sumergirse, porque si lo retrasaba por más tiempo, el abismo lo consumiría en su lugar.

—¿Por qué estás _tan_ molesto conmigo? —susurró, moviéndose despacio, cuidadoso. Harry tenía la boca entreabierta e intentaba pensar en alguna respuesta, y tardaría en notar que lo aprisionaba contra el colchón de su propia cama.

—Hey —dijo de repente, retorciéndose, sin éxito—, hey, ¿qué estás…? Draco, quítate.

Él negó.

—Quítate de encima —volvió a decir. Su garganta tembló cuando tragó en seco. Draco decidió que era otra zona que quería besar, y no era justo que la lista no hiciese más que aumentar, cuando todavía no cumplía ni con la primera.

—Dime qué te pasa.

—No me pasa nada.

Contuvo un sonido frustrado, sólo porque, siendo sinceros, era imposible sentirse irritado cuando prácticamente estaba sobre Harry. Una emoción cosquilleante le juraba que estaba bien hacerlo, el abismo lo invitaba a lanzarse.

Él era prudente.

Él se había _considerado_ prudente.

Quizás nunca lo fue. Quizás perdió la cabeza por Harry, quizás lo hizo incluso antes de conocerlo, en preparación para ese momento en que lo encontrase.

_En que se permitiese descubrirlo._

Respiró profundo. Aceptándolo, el aire era más fácil de tomar.

Le gustaba esa cercanía, sabía _por qué_ le gustaba, y era absurdo que siguiese huyendo de la pesadilla, como si pudiese hacerla desvanecer si se cubría los ojos o miraba en otra dirección.

Estaba ahí. _Siempre_ estuvo ahí.

—¿Estás celoso? Porque hacer eso no significó nada.

—¿Qué? —Harry se sacudió. Estaba tan sorprendido que emitió un sonido ahogado, ojos verdes y enormes se alzaban hacia él.

—Te pregunté si estás celoso porque besé a alguien más.

Por unos segundos, ninguno reaccionó. Era probable que incluso contuviesen la respiración.

Después Harry soltaba una temblorosa exhalación y fruncía el ceño.

—No- no es- es- fue-

Harry boqueó. Draco esperó un momento, pero al no obtener ninguna respuesta concisa, decidió actuar.

Seguro que podía cometer una mínima imprudencia. Otra más. Sólo una.

_Déjame hacer una imprudencia. Tengo permiso de hacer una imprudencia a mi edad._

_Quiero que sea esta._

_Quiero que seas tú._

Draco recargó parte de su peso en el colchón, sobre sus brazos, y se inclinó para besarlo. Fue rápido, apenas un roce. Se apartó enseguida, casi cayéndose de la cama por la velocidad a la que se sentó. No sabía decir si se encontraba aterrado, emocionado, o ambos.

Cuando Harry reaccionó, se cubrió la boca con una mano y se sentó, flexionando las piernas contra el cuerpo. Puso el otro brazo entre ambos para mantener a Draco lejos.

—No- —titubeó—. No vuelvas a hacer eso.

—¿No puedo?

—No —Harry meneó la cabeza. Aún no se retiraba la mano de la boca y estaba seguro de que, si hubiese encendido un _lumos_, lo habría encontrado ruborizado hasta las orejas.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Como que por qué no? No llegas y- y _besas_ a alguien y- y no- ¡no funciona así!

—Obviamente no, Potter —respondió, en voz baja. Harry bajó la mirada a sus labios cuando lo hizo, sólo por un instante.

—No vuelvas…a hacer eso —repitió.

Draco sonrió y se volvió a inclinar hacia él. No pensaba besarlo, sólo quería sostenerle el brazo para que lo bajase y dejase de cubrirse así. Lo sorprendió encontrarse cayendo de la cama medio segundo más tarde.

El latigazo de dolor lo obligó a ahogar un quejido al golpear el suelo. No fue un empujón. Harry todavía mantenía una mano en su boca, el brazo un poco flexionado.

Fue algún tipo de magia. Sólo que no estaba seguro de a _quién_ pertenecía.

—Harry-

Luego venía el estallido que se esperaba.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —gritó. Bien, tal vez todavía tenía un _pequeño _problema con los gritos; se encogió, sin darse cuenta, cuando volvió a arremeter contra él— ¡eres un idiota, eso debería significar _algo_! ¡No puedes besar a quien te dé la gana y esperar que- que…! ¡Eso no se hace así! ¡No soy un Gryffindor con que debas desquitarte! ¡No soy un maldito capricho!

Draco recibió el impacto de una almohada contra la cara, sus reflejos arruinados por lo aturdido que estaba. Lo siguiente que sabría era que el dosel se cerraba y encantamientos le impedían abrirlo desde afuera. Harry, aparentemente, malinterpretó algo.

_Harry nunca entendía_, se dijo.

_Tú tampoco te explicas bien_, se regañó a sí mismo. _Jamás lo haces._

Por Merlín. ¿Cómo podía creer que era lo mismo besarlo a _él_, que a ese idiota de Klean?

No era igual. _Nunca_ sería igual.

Draco abrazó la almohada que le había arrojado, sin poder creer que el simple aroma lo reconfortaba ya que nada más lo haría. Aún con las emociones colisionando, incapaz de asimilarlo, se preguntó si tendría que ir a dormir con Pansy esa noche en la Sala Común.

Tenía el rostro enterrado en la pieza, así que tuvo que apartarla cuando escuchó los pasos frente a él. Levantó la cabeza. No hubo verdadera decepción, porque no esperaba a Harry, de todos modos.

Nott lo observaba desde arriba, brazos cruzados sin rigidez, una expresión de cansada resignación.

—…creí que habías puesto el hechizo silenciador —reconoció, al darse cuenta de cómo tendría que haberse oído lo que acababa de pasar para su compañero de cuarto. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Éramos sólo Potter y yo, y estaba leyendo, no pensé que fuese necesario hoy.

Bueno, aquello lo tornaba vergonzoso. Una emoción más para el desastre que se formaba dentro de él no haría gran cosa, ¿cierto?

—¿…quieres que le pida a los elfos una taza de chocolate caliente? —preguntó, después de que transcurrió un largo rato y Draco no dijo nada. Ante su mirada inquisitiva, bufó—. Yo me tomaría una, si acabase de…ya sabes, pasar por _eso_.

Vaciló. Nott le ofrecía la mano y lo instaba a ponerse de pie, supuso, porque se veía ridículo tirado en el piso.

—Quiero sufrir tranquilo —murmuró al final, apretando más la almohada contra sí.

—Qué irónico —el muchacho sonrió a medias, apremiándolo, y él negó.

—En serio. Voy a pensar en lo idiota que soy, lo terrible que es hacer cosas imprudentes y por qué no quiero volver a besar a nadie más en lo que me queda de vida, y-

—Merlín bendito —Nott se rio. Era extraño oírlo reír, así que se quedó callado, mirándolo hasta que se detuvo, con un gesto de disculpa—. Sé que te gusta Potter desde segundo, deja de lloriquear, algún día esto iba a pasar porque los dos son iguales y no pueden ser más idiotas. Ahora lo dejarás procesar lo que pasó, respirar un poco lejos de ti, y en unas semanas a lo mucho, sí que voy a necesitar esos hechizos silenciadores más que nunca.

Draco parpadeó. Sabía que estaba boquiabierto, y era poco digno para un Malfoy, pero no podía evitarlo.

—A mí no-

Nott arqueó las cejas. No habría sido capaz de explicarle a otra persona porque no podía pronunciarlo, sin sentir que se trataba de una mentira tonta en la que fue atrapado.

Resopló.

—Que sea mucho chocolate entonces —se sujetó de su mano y se dejó levantar con un tirón, apenas quejándose porque le produjo un leve dolor en el brazo.

—¿Sabes que, _en serio,_ tienes que ser terriblemente idiota para hacer lo que acabas de hacer, de _esa_ forma? Hay algo llamado "sutileza" y esta cosa fascinante a la que le dicen "cursilerías" que…

—Sólo te dejaré decirme idiota por hoy. Mañana te maldeciré.

Se observaron por un momento. Nott sonrió.

—_Idiota_.

—Oh, no-

—Idiota.

—…ahí vamos…

—Vamos por ese chocolate, idiota.

Mientras intentaba no reírse del absurdo método para animarlo de su compañero, lo siguió fuera del cuarto.

Si no hubiese tenido la cabeza llena de ideas discordantes, tal vez habría notado el hechizo silenciador de Harry en el dosel, para que no lo escuchase gritar, hablar consigo mismo y dar vueltas en la cama.

O que el aroma almizclado del aire que llevaba meses rondando los alrededores del castillo, por alguna razón, ahora se percibía también en las mazmorras.

—_0—_

A Luna Lovegood le gustaba la clase de _Adivinación_.

La profesora Trelawney era excéntrica y hacía que la hora de la materia fuese más divertida con sus gestos teatrales. Le gustaba la teoría aplicada, las bolas de cristal brillantes, ¿beber té en el escritorio, a mitad de la clase, como parte de la tarea? Era un sueño hecho realidad. _Literalmente_. Luna había soñado que así sería la escuela de magia cuando sus padres le hablaban de Hogwarts.

Pero sabía que la mujer tan agradable que los educaba, era una bruja de poco talento, más que para la actuación, y ella quería _aprender_.

Los centauros, en cambio, hablaban del cielo, las estrellas y los planetas, con una devoción tan firme, tan intensa, que era sorprendente e inexplicable que los magos no utilizasen los métodos que predicaban. Firenze, el Maestro, la recibió con brazos abiertos y pezuñas amables, y la hizo entra a la Vidriera, sentarse, escucharlo hablar de constelaciones, alineaciones y significados, y que por sobre todas las cosas, eran las estrellas quienes dictaban qué teníamos que saber y _cuándo_ debía saberse.

Las estrellas parecían contar con vida propia entre los centauros, y era fascinante. Luna tenía tendencia a _admirar_ lo fascinante, incluso si nadie más le encontraba sentido, así que no era una sorpresa que pronto se convirtiese en una discípula atenta y servicial.

Si Firenze quería que leyese el mapa estelar de esa noche, ella le preguntaría si quería sólo las estrellas, o los objetos celestiales.

Si le pedía que revisase los dibujos guías de los planetas y sus movimientos en un libro antiguo, ella le diría que, _por favor_, le diese permiso de traspasarlos a otro pergamino, para estudiarlos por su cuenta en el castillo.

Si le ordenaba que se sentase con Bonnie para revisar el arte de las cartas, ella lo dejaba hablar y hablar, memorizaba aquello que le decía, y no interrumpía, porque entonces era el centauro joven el nuevo Maestro y ella todavía quería _aprender_ de él.

Visitaba el pueblo de los centauros sola, o con Draco. Las últimas semanas, notó, Harry y él estaban distanciados, aunque como de costumbre, su amigo hablaba poco del tema.

Decidió que luego le instaría a conversarlo con Harry. Estaba segura de que todo tendría sentido si _sólo_ lo hablasen.

Cuando iba por el día, procuraba tener sus deberes listos, porque solía olvidarse de que tenía que regresar y dejar ese encantador lugar, hasta que el Maestro de turno se lo recordaba. Por las noches, perdía horas de sueño que no le hacían falta.

En esa ocasión, era media tarde, y si se marchaba tan pronto, era porque Bonnie le indicó que había movimiento en el Oráculo; ahora que sabía lo que significaba, comprendía que era importante y ella bien podría volver otro día.

Las ninfas del Bosque Prohibido, que también eran adorables, no estaban por los alrededores. Luna se preguntaba por qué.

Caminaba por el sendero que llevaba a la salida, mientras hacía planes que luego olvidaría o modificaría, como buscar a Draco para preguntar si ya habló con Harry, o ir por Pansy y pedirle que la ayudase a hacer otro collar de piedras, porque parecía que él iba a necesitarlas. O podría ir con Hermione, si es que no estaba hablando, otra vez, con Anthony. No quería interrumpirlos.

Esa semana, habría varios cambios, y ella lo sabía, así que necesitaba prepararse. Se suponía que llegarían pronto.

_Ahí estaba._

Su hilo de pensamiento se cortó cuando se detuvo. Lo _sentía_. Lo esperó desde la mañana y al fin lo sentía.

El aroma almizclado llenaba el aire, lo condensaba, lo convertía en una sensación pegajosa y agradable contra su piel, acogedora a la vez. _Inusual_, diría ella, _curiosa_.

Bonnie y ella lo predijeron unos días atrás, y ahora se cumplía.

Respiró profundo, pero a diferencia de tantas otras veces a lo largo de los últimos meses, el olor no se desvaneció poco después.

Supo que estaba comenzando, así que corrió lo que le quedaba de camino, porque tenía que llegar con Draco antes de que viese cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

**Alguien me comentó una vez que, con tanta tensión entre los chicos, su primer beso debía ser perfecto.**

**Lamento decepcionarte, querido lector, jAJAJAJA.**

**¡Falta un capítulo de esta maratón!**


	57. 52 L5

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 5. **_**Harry Potter y el embrujo de la reina.**_

* * *

**Capítulo cincuenta y dos: **_De cuando hay magia y problemas (y unos bonitos ojos grises…)_

—…todavía no puedo creer que se me ha ocurrido dejarte ser Prefecto, a ti, de entre todos mis _Sly_, y que además, Albus me lo haya permitido cuando te propuse. Hazlo de nuevo —el hombre se interrumpía para dar la orden, después continuaba con su diatriba incesante—. Eres un insolente, mocoso estúpido, necio, egoísta. Idéntico a tu padre en todo lo malo. Si al menos hubieses sacado la facilidad de Narcissa para salir de los problemas…

Draco abrió y cerró los dedos de una mano, con los ojos puestos en la figura de madera al fondo del aula, y al no ver reacción alguna, dejó caer la cabeza contra el lado limpio de la mesa de trabajo de su padrino, que estaba ocupado en revolver la mezcla densa y de un gris perlado de un caldero de latón. Llevaba toda la mañana repitiendo esa secuencia y escuchando el parloteo siseante y amenazador del profesor.

—Otra vez —exigió, atinándole un golpe sin fuerza con una de las varillas de mezclar. Quiso creer que sólo luego de haberla limpiado; de otro modo, nadie le aseguraba que la poción experimental no le quemaría la ropa, o la piel debajo—. Concéntrate, aclara tu mente.

—No podría tener mi mente más vacía que ahora, Sev…

—No necesito que la vacíes, ya la tienes llena de aire todo el tiempo, si hemos llegado al punto de _requerir_ estas lecciones de control —espetó, porque claro que no perdería ninguna oportunidad que se le presentase para recordarle, con especificaciones incluidas, por qué era un adolescente idiota—. Disciplina tu mente. Exígete. Cúmplelo. De nuevo.

Con una exhalación resignada, se enderezó y volvió a extender el brazo frente a él. Hizo girar la muñeca, cerró los dedos despacio. Esperó.

_Nada._

_Estúpido muñeco de madera_, casi se reía de él desde que Snape lo conjuró en el extremo opuesto del aula.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, otra vez. La sentía fría y reconfortante al presionar la mejilla, y por un instante, el mundo era agradable. Después su padrino volvía a golpearle la espalda con la varilla y él se quejaba por lo bajo.

—Tienes más control que esto. De nuevo.

—No me sale —soltó, irguiéndose, aunque no hizo otro intento fallido. Apoyó las manos en el borde de la mesa de trabajo, para percibir un soporte, y le frunció el ceño a su profesor. Si este lo encontró desafiante cuando menos, no dio muestras de ello.

—No lo estás intentando.

—Llevo cuatro malditas semanas aquí metido cuando los demás están en Hogsmeade o…

Un nuevo golpe lo detenía, en la frente en esa ocasión. Protestó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, para palpar la zona recién lastimada. Esperaba que no le dejase marca.

—No soy tu madre, para soportarte cuando estás de este humor, _Draconis_. Hazlo de nuevo.

—Sev…

—De nuevo —masculló, entre dientes—. Deja de ser un idiota lamentándote por tu _cosa_ con el chico Potter y concéntrate.

Él apretó los labios un momento, en una negativa silenciosa. Profesor y estudiante, padrino y ahijado, se observaron por un rato que podría haberse convertido en eterno, si Snape no hubiese utilizado un hechizo de congelamiento en el proceso de la preparación y se hubiese apretado el puente de la nariz.

—Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy. No estás consiguiendo nada.

—No me sale —repitió, hastiado. Quería irse a la cama, _pero_ Harry estaba en el cuarto. Quería ir a comer, _pero_ Harry iría al gran comedor. Quería ir a la biblioteca, _pero_ Harry estaría acompañando a Pansy.

No había un jodido lugar en el castillo donde supiese que no iba a encontrárselo, y mirar las dos huellas y la viñeta en el mapa, lo hacían sentir como un acosador.

—Y no te va a salir mientras tengas la mente tan desordenada.

También tenía un creciente deseo de maldecir a Snape, aunque podía decir que aquello no era _tan_ nuevo.

Bufó y recargó el rostro entre las manos, los codos apoyados en la mesa.

No podía dejar de pensar en él.

—Ya puedes irte —aclaró el mago, al notar que no hacía ademán de moverse ni un centímetro. Estrechó los ojos en su dirección—. No, no vayas a empezar-

—Padrino —llamó con suavidad, ganándose la mirada desagradable de quien conoce lo bastante bien sus intenciones como para no dejarse engañar—, si yo, digamos, he cometido una imprudencia…

—¿Además de casi matar de un susto a un grupo de idiotas por unos rumores? —era una suerte que el hombre había aceptado la explicación acerca de los rumores con facilidad, a pesar de que, entre ambos, tenían en claro que no lo habría hecho por algo tan simple. O hubiese comenzado a asustar estudiantes desde primero—. Sí, eso fue bastante imprudente. Si tu madre y Lily no fuesen parte de la Asociación de Padres, podrían hacer llegar la carta en que piden que se te restrinja más que _sólo_ las visitas al pueblo, Draco.

Se abstuvo de rodar los ojos por mera educación. Sabía que los Ravenclaw que estuvieron involucrados decidieron advertir a la Asociación sobre su 'comportamiento peligroso para la integridad del resto de los estudiantes' y sí, tal vez lo habrían metido en un problema mayor, si alguien les hubiese creído. Pero cada uno de los miembros de la Asociación lo conocía, y al menos la mitad, tenía a sus hijos en Slytherin y eran conscientes de su estatus de Prefecto.

No se le da una responsabilidad así a cualquiera en la Casa de Salazar. Si él se aprovechó o no de la cubierta, bueno, era otro tema.

—Fue una estupidez lo que intentaron.

—Una estupidez que podría haber quedado en tu expediente escolar —le recordó, y ahora sí que no pudo evitar rodar los ojos—, y que demostró, claramente, que _no_ estás listo para las responsabilidades que tu madre quería darte este año. Narcissa no es tonta, sabe que puede haber alteraciones en su versión, pero no se han inventado una historia así de la nada. Y tú, por el contrario…

Dejó las palabras en el aire, a propósito. Casi podía oír el resto, flotando entre ellos.

…_tienes mucha imaginación, _Snape solía decírselo cuando era un niño y le contaba otra historia. Lucius también se lo decía.

Respiró profundo para que el leve pinchazo en el pecho se calmase.

—De todas formas —siguió, porque no conseguiría nada insistiendo con el mismo asunto, además de reprimenda tras reprimenda y amargura—, no era a esa imprudencia a la que me refería.

—No empieces —volvió a advertirle, tomando asiento en el lado contrario de la mesa. Extrajo el libro del _Príncipe Mestizo_ de su túnica y comenzó a hacer algunas anotaciones en los costados, como de costumbre, con esa letra pequeña que tenía y la veloz caligrafía.

—Si yo hubiese, por ejemplo…

—Draco.

—…intentado algo como…

—_Draconis_ —siseó, al levantar la mirada desde el viejo libro hacia él—, no tengo por qué tolerar esto. Vete.

—Pero yo sólo digo-

—No juegues con mi paciencia.

—¿_Tienes_ paciencia?

Si el _Avada_ pudiese ser lanzado no verbalmente, era probable que lo hubiese recibido por la mirada contaminada de cólera que le dirigió. Sabía que se acercaba demasiado al fuego, pero las últimas semanas no había tenido consecuencias, ¿por qué iba a empezar ahora?

—Sal de mi aula —murmuró, inclinándose por encima de la mesa. Draco sonrió con aire de aparente inocencia. Oh, Snape quería asesinarlo, sólo tenía que observar cómo tensaba la mandíbula.

Era divertido que la idea de enfrentarse a su madre, si lo tocaba, era lo que lo detenía de al menos un leve castigo. Ambos podían encogerse frente a Narcissa con la misma facilidad, desde que tenía memoria.

—Sólo quiero hablarlo contigo porque alguien debe decirle a madre por qué me volví loco cuando me internen en el área de enfermedades mentales de San Mungo.

Cuando el profesor rodó los ojos y se enderezó, supo que acababa de ganar un punto. El dramatismo _siempre_ era útil.

—Dedícate al teatro mágico, _Draconis_.

—Lo he pensado —se reacomodó y lo vio escribir algunas anotaciones extra en el borde de la página, hasta que se animó a proseguir—. Bien, así que, resulta que he hecho esta imprudencia-

Snape alzó la mano y se palmeó la frente.

—No me pagan para esto.

—Pero eres mi padrino, y como mi padrino, debes…

—Como padrino, debo velar por tu bienestar cuando tus padres no puedan hacerlo —corrigió, adelantándose a sus palabras sobre orientarlo y ayudarlo—. Cuando Lucius me dijo que sería el padrino de su heredero, en ningún momento, acepté que lo aguantaría hablando de su _encaprichamiento_ con el hijo de James Potter, nada más y nada menos.

Ya que el adolescente se pasó un momento con el entrecejo arrugado, el hombre alzó un poco las cejas, en una cuestión silenciosa. Draco bajó los brazos, los dejó apoyados en la mesa, y apretó las manos en puños.

—No es un _encaprichamiento_, Severus.

El profesor resopló. El pecho se le comprimió, quería gritar; se contuvo. Odiaba los gritos, odiaba gritar cuando se salía de control. Tal vez siempre lo haría.

—No lo es —afirmó, en el tono bajo y siseante que el mago utilizaba con él cuando quería hacerle ver aquello que ignoraba—, Harry no _podría_ ser un encaprichamiento. Lo he pensado mucho y-

—A tu edad, las cosas parecen de vida o muerte y de duración eterna —lo cortó de inmediato—, pero lo que tienes- esta _cosa_, no te va a durar toda la vida.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque nada dura para siempre, Draco.

—¿Por eso no te casaste? ¿Porque pensaste que no iba a durar y…?

El mago se movió tan rápido que bien podría haber pensado que en verdad lo hechizaría esa vez. En un parpadeo, estaba a centímetros de su cara, la expresión pálida y amargada, en general, contraída con una emoción indescifrable.

—Largo.

Draco luchó por sostenerle la mirada. No pudo. Terminó por desviar los ojos hacia la mesa que ya no los separaba lo suficiente.

—Yo sé que no es asunto mío —mencionó, en un intento de reconciliación—, nunca me lo has contado. Y _no_ pido que lo hagas. Pero yo sé que _esto_ no se va a ir, porque ya esperé y no se fue, y creo que-

—Crees que lo _necesitas_, crees que es _importante_, crees que podrías hacer _lo que fuese_ por él. Y así han sido todos y cada uno de tus encaprichamientos —puntualizó, en tono contenido. No iba a olvidar tan rápido lo que le preguntó, estaba claro—. Quisiste un pavo con melanismo e hiciste que tu padre moviera cielo y tierra por uno, pero apenas lo tuviste en el patio, lo ignoraste y decidiste que, al final, te gustaban más los albinos de Lucius que ese, que no combinaba con la casa.

—Tenía como cuatro años —se excusó, incrédulo, ¡no era posible que estuviese sacando _ese_ tema!

—Quisiste un tutor privado para montar en escoba, y Narcissa te consiguió al mejor y más costoso de Francia, lo trajo, le dio habitación en la Mansión, y tú ni siquiera te molestaste en terminar la primera clase porque pensabas que era demasiado _aburrido_ escucharlo hablar.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo también…

—Has pedido crups y kneazles que Lía termina cuidando cada vez. Hiciste que Jacint faltase un año completo a Durmstrang y se retrasase con respecto a sus compañeros porque no _querías_ hablar con nadie más después de lo de tu padre, y no lo soltaste cuando tenía que irse. Después fuiste insoportable con la primera, _y única_, novia que llevó a la casa, exigiéndole atención una y otra vez, hasta que hartaste a los dos, y luego hiciste como si nada.

—Era- eso, era-

—Tienes colecciones de escobas y snitches que ya no miras, un cuarto que se transforma en lo que sea que tú pienses al que no entras cuando estás en la Mansión. Todos los libros que has pedido, se te han dado, y nunca los abres más de una vez.

—¡Pero…!

—Cada cosa que crees _querer_ en verdad, sólo dura hasta que lo tienes, Draco —aclaró, en voz más baja, pero no más amigable por ello—. No importa si es atención, o una persona cerca, ropa, los juguetes que has tenido, animales, lo que sea. Tu interés no va más allá de la exigencia, del desearlo para botarlo después, porque se te ha dado todo lo que has querido, y lo sabes.

Él boqueó, de una manera muy poco digna para un Malfoy.

—Era un niño —musitó con un hilo de voz, tras un momento. Snape sacudió la cabeza.

—Los niños no hacen esas cosas, _tú_ las haces. Eres egoísta, indeciso, y eso probablemente sea culpa de tu madre y mía, porque te lo hemos permitido durante años bajo la idea de Narcissa de que no necesitabas volver a pasar por un solo segundo desagradable en tu vida. Pero ya debes madurar un poco.

Draco estaba rígido en el asiento, los brazos caídos a los costados, los labios entreabiertos.

Harry también había dicho que era un capricho.

El nudo que le cerró la garganta fue doloroso, las agujas ardientes estaban de vuelta. _Punzaban, punzaban, punzaban_. No quería que siguiesen haciéndolo.

Despacio, quizás más de lo debido, se bajó del taburete. Podía sentir la mirada de su padrino, mientras recogía su maletín y se lo colgaba, tomaba la capa con amuletos de calor de la mesa contigua en que la arrojó cuando entró, y su varita, confiscada y apartada de él hasta entonces para las estúpidas prácticas que tampoco resultaban en nada útil.

Salió del salón y cerró detrás de sí. No hubo portazo. Ni siquiera para el gesto le quedaron ganas.

Cruzaba las mazmorras para ir hacia la Sala Común, y le importaba una mierda si se encontraba de frente con Potter o no lo hacía, cuando la entrada se abrió y otra figura conocida fue la que emergió del interior. Pansy se detuvo, parpadeó hacia él, luego frunció el ceño, y se cruzó de brazos. Draco quería decirle que no comenzase, que no estaba de humor, que no aguantaba y quería un sitio aislado para recuperar la calma, pero, como de costumbre, las palabras se le atascaban; expresarse era difícil, sino se trataba de un cuento.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Harry?

Se hubiese reído, de considerarse capaz de hacerlo. _¿Qué le hizo él?_

_¿Él?_

Qué le hizo Potter a _él_, debería ser.

_(No, sabía que no. En el fondo)_

—No he-

—No quiere salir del cuarto —siguió, su rostro se contraía. No estaba molesta. Estaba preocupada, y él no podía culparla, ¿qué cara tenía Harry cuando se vieron en el dormitorio esa misma mañana?—, dice que no quiere que pase y sabes que no me gusta entrar sin permiso, y Nott dice que está metido en el dosel y con las cobijas hasta el cuello, y lo único que ha hecho es abrazar a Lep, porque la comida que le ordené a los elfos que le llevasen ha regresado intacta y-

—¡Draco! —ambos saltaron cuando una segunda voz lo llamó. Pasos apresurados bajaban por las escaleras— ¡Draco, Draco, Draco!

Su mejor amiga y él tenían expresiones de idéntica estupefacción cuando Luna frenó cerca de ambos. Jadeaba y tenía el cabello revuelto, el rostro ruborizado por el esfuerzo.

—¿Qué? —soltó, aturdido. Así de rápido se arruinó su plan de meterse al dormitorio y relajarse; no podía entrar mientras una Ravenclaw estuviese ahí.

—Se están moviendo, las estrellas- cambian de alineación- es hora- ¿no has _sentido_…?

Por Merlín, no. Iba a lanzar una maldición a alguien si empezaban a hablarle de los malditos centauros y sus predicciones aún más jodidas. ¿Por qué ninguno podía haberle dicho que iba a pasar esto? ¿Por qué no hablaban directamente?

Le dolía la cabeza.

—Estoy ocupado ahora —gruñó, echándose la capa sobre los hombros para pasar por el medio de las dos chicas y caminar hacia las escaleras. Bien. No podía ir al dormitorio, pero todavía conocía cada pasaje del castillo, y en alguna parte podría estar solo, ¿no?

_Si no hubiesen sonado más pasos detrás de él…_

—Draco, espera-

—Draco-

El dolor aumentaba, era una flecha que le atravesaba el cráneo. Intentó masajearse la sien, en vano.

Al llegar al piso superior, caminó junto a una armadura. Dárdano, que estaba posado en el casco, agitó las alas y sobrevoló por encima de él.

Bendito Merlín. _No_.

—Señor Malfoy, si pudiese-

—Draco-

—¡Draco!

—¡Dije que estoy ocupado! —estalló, dándose la vuelta para encarar a las dos chicas. El pájaro graznó y se paró en el borde de una de las ventanas, meneando la cabeza. No podría haberle importado menos.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Pansy suavizó su voz e hizo ademán de extender las manos para sujetarle la cara, pero él se apartó— ¿Draco? ¿Qué tienes?

La sangre le bullía en las venas, quemaba cada extremidad y se reunía en el centro de su pecho. La emoción que ardía allí fue la que expulsó las siguientes palabras.

—¿Qué me pasa? ¿Que qué me pasa? ¡Que soy un idiota y cretino, eso es lo que me pasa, Pansy! ¡Soy un egoísta al que no le interesa para nada lo que cualquiera de ustedes le diga y que sólo quiere que lo dejen en paz, porque está _harto_! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! Pero no es nada nuevo, ¿verdad?

Pansy parpadeaba, aturdida. Luna, en cambio, lo observaba con ojos enormes.

—Draco, creo que yo sé lo que te-

—¡No sabes nada, _nunca_ sabes nada, porque te la pasas en las nubes! —acababa de alzar la voz. Una parte de sí, no podía creerlo. La otra, la que estaba nublada, la que ignoraba su juicio, insistió:— ¡sólo déjenme en paz, ya!

Una de las armaduras se estrelló contra la pared contraria. Las piezas se dispersaron.

Él se sujetó la cabeza por los lados. Cuando tuvo que ahogar un quejido, decidió que era suficiente, y avanzó con largas zancadas para cruzar el maldito corredor cuanto antes.

Nadie lo siguió después de eso.

—_0—_

Harry era despertado por una lamida áspera y el roce de pelaje grueso contra la nariz. Protestaba, se retorcía por debajo del cálido refugio que eran sus mantas, y giraba el rostro, en vano. Lep estaba sobre él y se negaba a dejarlo hasta que hubiese abierto los ojos.

Pero cuando los abría, volvía a lidiar con la sucesión de pensamientos y recuerdos que no lo dejaban en paz desde _ese_ momento_._

—¿Qué pasa, Lep? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntaba en tono dulce, sujetándolo por los costados para alzarlo y que quedase dentro de su borroso campo de visión; al fin y al cabo, el animalito no era el responsable de sus males.

El conejo se estiró para lamerle la punta de la nariz, causando que la arrugase y soltase una temblorosa risita. Ojalá esa bola de pelo fuese su mascota, el idiota no se la merecía. ¿Y si se le arrebataba? Dormía en su cama, también le daba comida y lo mimaba. Prácticamente era tan suyo como de él.

Mientras hacía planes sobre secuestrar al conejo mágico, en un absurdo intento de distraerse de los innegables hechos, se sentó y empujó las cobijas lejos, a pesar de que no quería perder la seguridad que le hacían sentir. Con cuidado, lento, se asomó por una orilla del dosel.

El dormitorio estaba vacío. Nott estaría en la biblioteca; si no lo veía por largos períodos de tiempo, aquel era el lugar donde podía encontrarse. Nada le interesaba más.

_Él_ tampoco estaba. Bien. Recordaba haberse dormido la noche anterior, dándole algunos vistazos al mapa bajo la luz del _lumos_, y estaba seguro de que Draco ni siquiera durmió en su cuarto.

Se obligó a respirar profundo, al dejar a Lep en el suelo, y se sobresaltó, como si fuese un descubrimiento reciente y no de hace cinco años, al pisar el frío suelo descalzo. Odiaba que todavía olvidase ese detalle.

—¿Sabes a dónde puse los lentes anoche? —se agachó para preguntarle. Podría jurar que el conejo ladeaba la cabeza, antes de echar a correr en alguna dirección imposible de identificar. Harry bostezó y se talló los ojos; cuando estaba por estirarse, sintió el toque de una nariz en el pie, y a Lep, ofreciéndole los lentes, que sujetaba por un costado con la boca—. Gracias, eres un chico bueno.

Le acarició la cabeza y decidió que _sí_, se iba a robar al conejo. Él lo trataba mejor que su dueño, además, y Lep ya lo quería.

Se colocó los lentes, se desesperezó y se dijo que tendría que dejar de divagar en tonterías. La comida de esa mañana, a medias y fría, reposaba en la bandeja que un elfo le dejó sobre la tapa del baúl. No quería probar bocado, aunque estaba seguro de que hace horas que dio el último, así que volvió a alzar a Lep y se la ofreció. El conejo no dudó en devorarla. Incluso le dejó comer salchichas; sin duda, Lep lo querría más a él como dueño.

Se calzó y arrastró los pies hacia el baño, aprovechando la soledad. Cinco minutos más tarde, regresaba a un lado de la cama, corría el dosel, y se reprendía a sí mismo por lo idiota que era. Por lo preocupado que estaba. Por todavía cuidarlo.

La cama, desordenada y aún con el hundimiento en donde se pasó las últimas horas acostado, tenía el mapa abierto, allí donde estuvo siguiéndole la pista a Draco para comprobar que no se fuese a meter en problemas en medio de la noche o estuviese afuera, solo, la carta de Sirius que era motivo de su mal humor, y el pergamino sin terminar con que planeaba contestarle y que escribía desde hace semanas, sin éxito.

Podía recitarla de memoria. Llegó a mediados de enero y era la más reciente en relación a la discusión que mantenían acerca de _ese_ tema. Tres párrafos, una página arrancada de un cuaderno muggle a simple vista (no sabía de dónde lo habría sacado su padrino, pero apostaba a que era de Lily), y dos líneas que se repetían en su cabeza igual que un mantra, lo más relevante en la carta, para él.

"_¿Has considerado que lo que sientes por el cachorro Malfoy sea algo más que una simple amistad?"_

Harry se dijo que no. Imposible. Absurdo. Una simple fase.

Pero luego experimentaba aquel cosquilleo súbito en el estómago, y estaba inquieto, no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, le ardía el rostro, quería verlo, y no entendía por qué no podía sólo besarlo otra vez, aunque la primera hubiese salido _así_ por su culpa.

Cuando creía tener una respuesta diferente, recordaba al Gryffindor en el pasillo, a Draco besándolo, y sabía que era tonto, porque tenía un motivo especifico, él ni siquiera interactuaba con leones en general, pero lo pensaba,_ pensaba, pensaba_, le daba más vueltas, y descubría que la única contestación posible era la misma.

_No._

No, por su bien. No, porque no sabría qué hacer si era un "sí".

No, porque no _quería_ que fuese un "sí", mejor dicho.

No, porque si no estaba seguro, probablemente fuese esa, ¿cierto?

_¿Cierto?_

Si se suponía que tendría que actuar feliz y radiante como Pansy el año anterior, o mirarlo como solía hacer Blaise con ella en el baile de Yule, entonces seguía siendo un _no_. No, porque no estaba feliz ni sentía nada más especial que el estar hundiéndose en una fosa oscura y fría.

No quería dormir, tampoco levantarse. Ni hablar de asistir a clases el día siguiente.

Todo era una mierda. Y en medio de aquel caos que tenía en su cabeza, deseaba que Draco entrase al dormitorio y le hablase como si nada hubiese pasado, se subiese a su cama para contarle lo que acababa de hacer, y-

_No._

(Un _no_ que era un _sí_, porque cuando se tocaba los labios con los dedos, algo hacía _clic_, aunque pretendiese ignorarlo)

_El amor es la luz de luna, Harry_. La noche anterior, lamentándose de no haber quedado en Gryffindor o Ravenclaw para estar en una de las torres y ver el cielo a través de la ventana, había recordado que era de su madre de quien escuchó aquellas palabras. _El amor es como la luz de luna._

¿Qué era lo que significaban, en realidad?

Con un suspiro, hizo ademán de recoger a Lep, pero escuchó la puerta abrirse, y de un salto, volvió a la cama. Cerró el dosel con prisa y se metió bajo las cobijas. Se sentía tan, _tan_ tonto, tan cobarde, que incluso contuvo la respiración.

Pasos. Un baúl que se abría. Una cortina que era corrida.

La puerta del baño, luego otra vez pasos.

—Potter.

Soltó el aliento en una pesada exhalación. El alivio era mínimo y perdía importancia bajo la decepción que le pesaba en el pecho.

—Potter, _sé_ que estás ahí. No soy tonto, y no soy Parkinson. Yo no pido permiso —Nott le hablaba en tono suave. No que alguna vez hubiese sido desagradable con alguno de ellos, pero tenía la impresión de que se volvió más cuidadoso las últimas semanas, en aquel ambiente tenso que dejaban las mañanas, en que Draco se levantaba lo bastante temprano para no verlo y él lo suficientemente tarde para que se hubiese ido.

Pensó que, si se quedaba muy quieto y callado, se iría. Se equivocó.

Nott abrió el dosel de un tirón y jaló las cobijas; a pesar de que Harry se retorció, atrapó la tela y tiró también, quedó expuesto en cuestión de segundos, en el borde de la cama y a punto de caerse. Levantó la mirada. Su compañero arqueó una ceja.

Bien. Aquello era vergonzoso. Se le había subido la parte de arriba del pijama y lo acomodó bajo la mirada divertida del otro chico, que enrollaba la manta gruesa en torno a su brazo, para que no se la fuese a arrebatar.

—¿Estás enfermo, Potter, o por qué te pasas el día en cama? —él boqueó. El muchacho aprovechó para continuar—. Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, quiero hablar contigo un minuto. Y es obvio que no tienes nada mejor que hacer.

Harry sólo atinó a balbucear. Él se lo tomó como si fuese un acuerdo.

—No necesito que me digas lo que pasa entre Malfoy y tú —elevó la otra mano, para callar sus réplicas antes de que tuviesen lugar, y torció la boca un poco—, en serio, compartimos cuarto, los he visto cambiarse, y a veces, salir de la ducha, y eso es lo más lejos e íntimo que espero llegar a conocer a cualquiera de los dos en mi vida. ¿Me entiendes?

Meneó la cabeza, en una especie de "más o menos". No veía el punto al que quería llegar y su compañero debió adivinarlo, porque rodó los ojos.

—Lo que intento decir es que Malfoy y tú _tienen_ que arreglar sus diferencias pronto —lo señaló con un dedo acusador, para después abarcar el cuarto con un gesto—; somos tres personas aquí, y no puedo leer en un ambiente tan tenso, pensando que si me doy la vuelta, van a empezar a pelearse. No de verdad. No me importa si se ponen a pelear como niños, como vienen haciendo desde hace años, o se coquetean de forma infantil y no se dan cuenta, lo que sea, pero verlos así es estresante. Y no sólo para mí, sino también para Parkinson, que no deja de dar vueltas en la Sala Común, por si alguno de los dos se digna a hacer acto de presencia.

Harry volvía a boquear cuando lo apuntó, de nuevo.

—Y tú, por Merlín bendito, no seas idiota. Sé que son lentos, pero esta vez se están superando, y me dan ganas de gritarles las verdades en la cara a cada uno, a ver si consigo que reaccionen.

Con un alarde de dignidad de la que él carecía en ese momento, debido a que tenía una pierna fuera de la cama y los brazos extendidos, de cuando intentó sostenerse del colchón para no caerse, Nott dejó la manta, ya doblada, en la orilla de la cama y se dio la vuelta para ir a cerrar su baúl.

—Por cierto —agregó, cuando pareció que estaba por salir. No se giró para verlo, bajo el umbral de la puerta—, tienen hasta la otra semana. Estoy por llegar al límite de mi paciencia y ninguno me quiere ver molesto.

Theo cerró la puerta detrás de él, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Harry parpadeaba en la dirección en que su compañero se retiró.

Estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir _tantas_ palabras seguidas, en cinco años.

Cuando Lep se subió por su pierna, de vuelta a la cama, le acarició la cabeza de forma distraía, sopesando lo que acababa de oír. Le llevó diez minutos más cambiarse, lavarse la cara para no lucir como un _inferi_, y tomar la decisión de ir a la Sala Común.

Nada más poner un pie en la sala, Pansy se abalanzó sobre él y lo envolvió en un abrazo tan fuerte, dando inicio a su secuencia de preguntas sobre cómo estaba, cómo se sentía y en qué podía ayudarlo, que la sensación de culpabilidad lo llenó por dentro. Ella tampoco tenía la culpa de nada. Le devolvió el abrazo, tal vez con más ahínco del que esperaba, porque la escuchó ahogar un grito y después reír por lo bajo.

Harry, ocupado en jurarle que estaba bien, aunque no tuviese la mejor cara en ese momento, no se preguntó por qué las mazmorras tenían un olor tan extraño.

—_0—_

Los cambios empezaron el lunes en la mañana. Harry recordaba haberse topado con Draco por error, en medio del cuarto, y a Nott mirándolos desde el baño abierto, peinándose frente al espejo. Ninguno dijo nada ni volvieron a verse. Le ardía el rostro.

El primer comportamiento extraño que notó fue la pequeña Greengrass, que estaba sentada junto a la chimenea, tan temprano en la mañana, con ojos vacíos y envuelta en una manta, y a Daphne, desconcertada, intentando que se levantase, en vano. Su hermana menor no le prestaba atención.

—¿Daphne? —su compañera lo observó cuando se acercó, sin la sonrisa con que solía recibirlo— ¿qué le pasa?

—No tengo idea —murmuró ella, dando vistazos alrededor, a los Slytherin que se iban a desayunar—, la encontré aquí. Creo que no fue a dormir anoche en el cuarto.

Entre los dos, consiguieron alzarla y arrastrarla hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, donde Millicent y Tracey ayudaron a la mayor de las Greengrass a meterla. Harry no se dio cuenta de que atravesó el pasillo con protecciones especiales. Astoria tuvo un permiso por enfermedad ese día.

Pero no se detuvo ahí.

Crabbe y Goyle, que de por sí eran bastante idiotas y se trataba de un conocimiento general entre los _Sly_, se agarraron a golpes en uno de los pasillos de las mazmorras, cerca del laboratorio de Snape, por un simple pastelillo. Ambos terminaron en la enfermería.

—Yo no sé qué les picó —espetó Zabini, cuando los otros de quinto le preguntaron—; un momento discutían, _siempre_ discuten, y yo iba un paso por delante, y cuando les iba a decir que se callasen porque ahí venía Snape, se han empezado a pelear. _Pelear de verdad_. Nunca los había visto pegarse así.

Un Hufflepuff sorprendió a más de uno derribando a su compañero del equipo de Quidditch de la escoba, durante una práctica, y se habrían comenzado a golpear con el palo de la misma, si Hootch no hubiese estado cerca para intervenir. Entre los Gryffindor, hicieron llorar a Neville Longbottom de una manera tan descontrolada, que tuvieron que darle un calmante de Pomfrey, porque tenía a medio colegio aturdido por sus sollozos asustadizos.

Ron le gritó a Hermione en un pasillo, por algún reclamo absurdo, y ella lo hechizó. También fue enviado a la enfermería. Su novia, o quien creían que lo era, al menos, lo siguió poco después.

Luna chocaba con las paredes y balbuceaba, y de pronto, parecía que daba un brinco y empalidecía; nadie sabía explicarse por qué. Pansy tiró abajo un candelabro completo, sin varita, cuando le hicieron un comentario que, en otras circunstancias, habría ignorado.

—Yo no fui —juró ella, con voz temblorosa, medio escondiéndose detrás de él cuando otros estudiantes cayeron en cuenta de lo ocurrido y empezaron a señalarla y hablar—, yo- yo no quise- lo pensé pero- no quería-

A mitad de semana, Snape les gritó de un modo en que jamás lo había hecho, y los estantes del laboratorio se sacudieron. El profesor, que los mandó a salir de inmediato, fue el más sorprendido de todos. McGonagall, transformada en gato, arañó la pierna de uno de sus preciados Gryffindor cuando le pisó la cola por error al entrar al aula.

Por varias noches seguidas, escuchó los lloriqueos irregulares de Draco cuando tenía una pesadilla, o los quejidos en la otra cama, por el dolor de cabeza. Quería acercarse. No lo hizo.

Su compañero fue sacado de clases un par de veces por aquellos días, cuando el aula empezaba a _oscurecerse_ y él tenía la mirada fija en algún punto impreciso; quizás Snape adivinó a qué se debía, porque pronto todos los profesores estaban al corriente, y cuando él salía, el salón regresaba a la normalidad.

El propio Harry, una tarde que se encontró de frente al Gryffindor que vio besar a Draco, sintió que la sangre le hervía y los dedos le picaban, ansiosos de sostener la varita, y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por detener el impulso. Cuando lo vio pasar y decidió seguir su camino, se percató de que dejaba huellas quemadas detrás de sí, como si se hubiese convertido en una criatura de fuego.

Sin embargo, si alguien le hubiese preguntado, nada, _absolutamente nada_, le advirtió de lo que andaba mal, más de lo que lo haría la cena del viernes, cuando Albus Dumbledore, desde la mesa del profesorado, derramó algunas lágrimas que se perdieron en su barba blanca, con una expresión tan aturdida que uno podría haber jurado que no recordaba que podía llorar. Se retiró de inmediato, cubriéndose la boca, por una puerta de atrás, dejando a cada residente del castillo sorprendido.

Entonces, por su cuenta, tomó la decisión de coger la capa de invisibilidad y uno de los mapas, y salió del cuarto en puntillas, a pesar de que no era necesario —Draco seguía perdido, Nott no daba señales de vida desde la otra cama, si es que estaba—, a mitad de la noche del viernes.

La idea que tuvo consistía en ir al pueblo de los centauros para revisar el Oráculo y preguntar si sabían algo sobre lo que ocurría con los habitantes del castillo. Al salir de las mazmorras, descubrió que Lep lo perseguía y lo alzó en brazos para que fuesen más rápido y sin ser vistos.

Entre los pasillos, tuvo que esquivar a dos Prefectos que se peleaban al estilo muggle, y se giraron con idénticas miradas asesinas al oír sus pasos acelerados, pero como no lo podían divisar bajo la capa, pudo escaparse. En el patio, corriendo por la pendiente de césped que llevaba hacia el bosque, Lep saltó desde sus brazos y se perdió en la oscuridad; si no lo buscó por más tiempo, fue porque encontró al guardabosque, Hagrid, atacando su propia cabaña con un hacha, mientras su perro cazador ladraba a la nada.

Aquello estaba fuera de control, decidió. Rogó por encontrar el camino sin las ninfas, que no contestaron a ninguno de sus llamados ni peticiones de aparecerse, y se internó en el bosque con serias dudas sobre qué tan buen plan era el suyo.

Debió decirle a Draco. Debió decírselo a _alguien_, quien fuese.

Las veredas enrevesadas del bosque lo confundían, senderos de tierra que se perdían, se mezclaban, se difuminaban hasta desaparecer por debajo de las plantas que crecían sin que nadie les dijese que no podían hacerlo, porque ese territorio era de ellas y no de los magos. Y por tanto, Harry era un intruso en esa inmensidad oscura, llena de sonidos que lo hacían saltar, aire frío con un fuerte aroma a almizcle que le hizo pensar que no tenía sentido, a menos que estuviesen cocinando una tarta gigante en Hogsmeade y no les hubiesen avisado.

Uno de los brincos que dio fue porque Lep, pasando de conejo a perro huesudo y tétrico, en una transformación que no tenía idea de dónde había aprendido, lo rebasó y sorprendió por la repentina aparición. Luego, sin detenerse, se convirtió en una serpiente de la que perdió rastro entre la maleza. En la distancia, le siseaba, pero él, por obvias razones, no comprendía lo que fuese que pretendía.

A medida que avanzaba, el vacío que tenía en el pecho crecía, se apropiaba del resto, le pesaba por dentro. _Dolía_. Era un dolor asfixiante, agotador, distinto de cualquiera que hubiese experimentado antes, y que lo obligó a detenerse cuando creyó alcanzar el claro de los pasadizos.

_No fue así._

Era un claro, sí, pero los túneles no estaban, y Harry, que apenas conseguía respirar a través del nudo que le cerraba la garganta y el pecho comprimido, se agachó cuando los ojos comenzaron a escocerle. Las lágrimas brotaron por sí solas, silenciosas, y él no entendió qué lo hacía llorar.

Se restregó la cara, en vano. No podía frenarlo. Cuando un sollozo brotó desde su boca, ni siquiera supo lo que ocurría más allá de los débiles espasmos del llanto que lo sacudían, y la fuerza invisible que se le cerraba sobre el corazón, apretando, exprimiendo, _destrozando_.

—Sh, sh.

El olor almizclado se intensificó hasta llegar a un nivel en que era insoportable, sólo por un instante. Luego se suavizó y transformó, haciéndole pensar en la tarta de melaza.

Un tacto suave, delicado, de manos pequeñas y cálidas, le palpó el rostro. Harry sabía que debía apartarse, tensarse, rehusarse, pero una oleada de calma lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y detuvo el llanto con la misma velocidad con que dio comienzo.

Boqueó por aire. A través de las lágrimas, creía divisar una figura que se inclinaba sobre él.

—No llores, Harry, no llores. No deberías llorar nunca. Estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí —el beso que le fue depositado en la frente envió otra ola de paz, que lo hizo relajar cada músculo—. Te he esperado por mucho tiempo, lindo Harry.

Balbuceó cuando intentó hablar. Le besaba las mejillas, una y otra vez, y los párpados cerrados, la línea donde comenzaba el desordenado cabello, la quijada; cada contacto lo tranquilizaba, le daban ganas inexplicables de sonreír, como cuando era Lily quien lo hacía.

Harry se echó hacia atrás cuando sintió que el roce estaba por alcanzarle los labios y se obligó a parpadear para dejar que las últimas lágrimas saliesen y tener la visión despejada. Las manos cuidadosas le acunaban el rostro, manteniéndolo elevado para que la viese.

—¿_Qué_ eres? —musitó. No era una ninfa, las reconocía bien, y en definitiva, tampoco un centauro.

Los ojos más grises y brillantes que había encontrado en su vida parpadearon hacia él. Podía ver su propio reflejo con claridad en la totalidad colorida, ya que no poseía esclerótica.

—Soy Lullaby, lindo Harry.

* * *

**Oficialmente, esta parte de la montaña rusa emocional ha llegado a su fin.**

**Pienso subir el arco final de este libro de corrido, lo que me llevará algunos días más para revisarlo todo. Digamos que este es el punto más bajo, y con las siguientes partes, volverán a otra montaña rusa ¿?**

**Les dije que pasarían muchas cosas en este libro ¿?¿?**

**Me agoté leyendo esto y no tengo mucho que decir que no termine en spoiler, así que sólo les contaré que en mis notas de este libro, literalmente, tengo escrito "trama adolescente idiota" y "trama mágica" ¿?**

**Recuerden no entrar en pánico, distraerse, cuidarse. No sean alarmistas e ignoren a los que quieren hacer de la cuarentena un caos. Es una simple gripe, y siguiendo las medidas apropiadas, no les pasará nada. Voy a estar distrayéndolos con actualizaciones de todos modos ;)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	58. 53 L5

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 5. **_**Harry Potter y el embrujo de la reina.**_

* * *

**Capítulo cincuenta y tres: **_De cuando hay criaturas, llanto, mesas voladoras y varitas rotas _

—¿Qué es una Lullaby?

Ella se rio ante su pregunta. No era una risa burlona, que le decía que era una estúpida cuestión, sino una tan suave como su contacto, melodiosa, como si en verdad lo hubiese encontrado divertido de algún modo.

—¡Yo! —lo soltó al apartarse y abrió los brazos, a manera de muestra— ¡yo soy una Lullaby! _Celsitudinem Lullaby_, o Altum_, Altum Lullaby_. Me puedes decir Lullaby, o Altum. Mejor Altum. No me digas Celsitudinem, por favor.

Harry le enseñó una sonrisa incómoda.

—No sabría pronunciarlo.

Ella se echó a reír, de nuevo, con una felicidad que creía que sólo era propia de los niños pequeños y sin preocupaciones.

Altum era la criatura —_porque sólo podía considerarla una criatura—_ más extraña y curiosa que había visto. Levitaba alrededor de Harry, serena, sin esfuerzo, como si la gravedad no aplicase para ella. Tenía la apariencia de una chica poco menor que él, de piel ligeramente rosácea, lisa, con el vestido blanco más pomposo y 'esponjoso' del mundo, capa tras capa de tela traslúcida, que disimulaba unas líneas ondulantes en sus hombros. El cabello, igual blanco, lo llevaba en un peinado alto y redondo (¿algún moño, quizás?) que le recordaba a los de siglos anteriores, y terminaba en una trenza por su espalda.

Mientras giraba en torno a Harry, movía las piernas, finalizadas en pies pequeños y sin zapatos, como si nadase en el aire. Los anillos que llevaba y los conjuntos de brazaletes de las muñecas le tintineaban.

No podía dejar de lado la idea de que sus ojos grises le recordaban a algo, pero no sabía qué.

—Ven conmigo, ven, ven —canturreó, sosteniéndole los brazos para levantarlo con un tirón fluido, que no lo lastimó ni pareció suponer un uso de fuerza para ella. Empezó a flotar de reversa, medio sentada en la nada, al guiarlo. A su alrededor, la oscuridad de la noche era menor, igual que si tuviese el efecto luminoso de un hechizo imposible de distinguir. No encandilaba.

—No- debería- yo venía- —miró alrededor, en vano. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, porque no había llegado antes a un claro diferente al de los centauros. Altum lo llevaba tras ella, su cuerpo respondía por inercia.

—Estás muy triste, Harry —aquellas palabras, pronunciadas con tanta suavidad que podría parecer que le pedía permiso para hablar, lo hicieron volver a fijarse en ella—, ¿quién te ha hecho tan triste?

Él no creía que fuese una buena idea hablar de sus problemas sentimentales y confusiones con una criatura extraña del Bosque Prohibido, de noche. Tenía una parte prudente que le advertía que debería estar dando la media vuelta, _¿y por qué no se movía más rápido?_

Altum sonreía, tranquila, a la espera de una respuesta. Vaciló.

—No es- nada —probó, dubitativo. La Lullaby, que ahora le sostenía las manos, no dejó de moverse; los anillos que usaba en todos los dedos, a excepción de uno de los meñiques, también estaban cálidos. Podría haber jurado que los sentía latir.

—¿Seguro?

Harry asintió varias veces, pensando que así le daría más veracidad a sus palabras. La criatura, sin borrar la expresión dulce, elevó sus manos unidas y comenzó a besarle los nudillos.

Aquello era extraño. Tenía ganas de apartarse, o de pedir que lo dejase de hacer, pero las palabras no salían de su boca ni sus extremidades le respondían. Tras unos segundos, se detuvo, le dio un leve apretón, y con un movimiento oscilante, se acercó tanto que Harry tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás cuando sus rostros se encontraron a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia.

—Dime algo, lindo Harry —siguió, como si en verdad le hubiese creído. ¿Estaban dando vueltas en círculos por el claro o era su imaginación?—, ¿por qué no quieres aceptar que estás enamorado?

Frenó en seco. Altum hizo lo mismo. Lo observaba con una calma amable y conocedora, que le recordaba a Pansy. Donde sus manos continuaban unidas, las oleadas de tranquilidad le aseguraban que todo estaba bien, que ahí no pasaba nada.

Tragó en seco. Una respuesta que no era del todo suya luchaba por salir; se rehusaba a dejarla escapar.

—No estoy enamorado.

Su voz sonó vacía, falsa, incluso para él, y parpadeó, aturdido. No lo estaba.

_No lo estaba, ¿cierto?_

_Enamorado_. Era una palabra fuerte. Seguro que lo suyo era más…temporal.

—¡Claro que lo estás! —ella rio— ¡mira, mira, mírame! Yo sé que lo estás.

Altum se movió tan rápido que no hubiese podido evadirla, incluso si lo hubiese deseado. Se inclinó, le dio un fugaz beso en la punta de la nariz que lo hizo reír sin notarlo, y se apartó, soltándolo.

Cuando tocó el suelo, allí, de pie frente a él, estaba Draco Malfoy, vestido de blanco y sonriéndole.

—¿Ves, ves, ves? ¿Sí lo ves? —el Draco real nunca hubiese canturreado así, sujetándole las manos y balanceándolas en un improvisado y torpe baile. La escena, en especial dado que su voz era muy femenina, lo hizo reírse— ¡soy la persona que quieres justo ahora! No me lo niegues. Las mentiras son muy, muy malas para una Lullaby.

—No, no lo eres —Harry sonreía. No se daba cuenta—, _sólo_ eres Draco.

—Así que se llama "Draco" —liberó una de sus manos, para llevársela al mentón, en un cómico y exagerado gesto pensativo que le arrancó otra carcajada. Altum, en el cuerpo de su compañero, parecía tan complacida de hacerlo reír, que no paró de balancearse de aquí para allá y dar cortos saltos—, ¡la persona que quieres se llama Draco! ¿Es él quien te ha hecho sentir triste, Harry bonito?

La sonrisa del chico se borró de inmediato. El vacío que cargaba en el pecho volvió con tanta intensidad que sintió que se ahogaba, pero sólo por un segundo. Luego desapareció por completo.

—Oh, fibra sensible. Toqué una fibra sensible —la imagen de Draco se desvaneció, para dejar en su lugar a Altum. La piel se le tornaba de un azul pálido, poco a poco, como si estuviesen manchándola—, lo siento, lo siento. Harry bonito, perdóname, perdóname, lindo, lo siento…

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y meneó la cabeza. Al pedirle disculpas, su voz dulce sonaba tan triste que podría haberlo hecho llorar con facilidad.

—Déjalo. Es un idiota —murmuró.

—¿Tu Draco? —al verlo asentir, volvió a levitar, jugueteando con sus dedos, que no soltaba todavía. En parte, era de agradecer, porque a medida que la piel le regresaba al tono rosa, las oleadas de paz volvían a invadirlo—. No es cierto. Tú no piensas que sea un idiota.

—No- bueno, es que- sí lo es, pero-

—Sólo estás molesto con él —cuando alcanzó aquella conclusión, la piel de la Lullaby había superado el rosa, y se convertía en un rojizo pastel—, y tienes razón en molestarte.

Soltó un bufido de risa. Era la primera persona —y no era una persona, en sí— en hacerle un comentario semejante.

—Pues sí, la tengo. Lo sé.

—Pero también _sabes_ que lo perdonarías si te mira como sólo él lo hace —continuó, en voz más baja—, y quieres estar con él, y quieres que te sonría y que sea bueno contigo. Y- oh, bonito, ¿cómo vives con esas emociones tan caóticas dentro de ti?

Harry parpadeó y se removió, con ganas de soltarse. Ella no lo dejó ir, a pesar de que no reforzaba el agarre; no habría sabido explicar qué era lo que le impedía liberar las manos.

—¿Estás metida en mi cabeza o algo así? —espetó.

—No, no, no, ¿cómo podría? —se lamentó. La piel se le tornaba azul deprisa—. No lo estoy, Harry bonito, soy una receptora, es todo.

—¿Receptora de qué?

—De emociones. Sensaciones, impulsos. Son el aire que respiro, lindo Harry, tendría que morir para no sentir las tuyas…

—Bien, bien, nadie aquí se va a morir —la interrumpió, un poco afectado por el tono en que hablaba. La manera en que lo veía le hacía pensar en los cachorros cuando son reprendidos—. Debes estar equivocada, Draco y yo somos- somos- bueno, somos amigos, sí, y tú debes estar sintiendo-

—Siento que lo quieres —levitó más cerca, obligándolo a mantener los brazos alzados, las manos atrapadas en su agarre todavía—, lo quieres tanto que no sabes lo que harás con esos sentimientos. La tristeza es lo que predomina ahora en ti. No es justo, tú no deberías estar triste, ni siquiera por tu Draco. Eres el ser más bonito que he visto en mi vida, ¿cómo puede no quererte?

Harry sí se tensó cuando la sintió soltarlo para envolverlo después con los brazos. Era cálida y suave. Olía a tarta de melaza. Pero él no tenía ganas de ser abrazado.

—Bonito, bonito, bonito. Eres la criatura más maravillosa de este mundo, Harry, ¿lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha dicho? ¿Por qué lo quieres, si nunca te lo ha dicho? —su voz era un arrullo junto a su oído. Tuvo una vaga sensación de adormecerse que se desapareció pronto—. A mí me gustas mucho, mucho, mucho, Harry bonito, por eso te he esperado.

Una señal de alarma se activó dentro de su mente. Altum continuaba murmurando cerca de su oreja, cuando se movió para sujetarle por los codos, y despacio, apartarla.

No tenía idea de lo que podría hacer, así que intentó ser cuidadoso al dar un paso lejos y soltarla.

—Se supone que- yo venía a buscar a los centauros —empezó a decir, lento, en voz baja—, están pasando cosas extrañas en Hogwarts y tengo que ver si puedo hacer algo para ayudar. Fue un placer conocerte, pero…

—¿Centauros? —parpadeó, como si fuese la primera vez que escuchaba mencionar a la especie. Su piel rápidamente se tornó de un azul violáceo, se oscureció, _oscureció, oscureció_, y poco después, regresó a un rosa más opaco—. ¡Pero si yo puedo decirte qué es lo que pasa! Hogwarts son los magos y brujas, ¿verdad? Los de allá —apuntó en la dirección en que, si hubiese estado bien orientado, se habría percatado de que quedaba el castillo—, el _Cúmulo_, ¡claro que sé qué les pasa!

Harry dudó. Todavía no tenía idea de qué ruta tomar para ir con los centauros, y por lo visto, las ninfas del bosque no tenían intenciones de mostrarse esa noche. Lep continuaba perdido, además.

Por otro lado, Altum aguardaba su respuesta con una expresión de súplica lastimera, que le generó una ligera culpabilidad. Decidió que no haría diferencia si perdía unos minutos más, y si conseguía un poco de información, sería un _ganar-ganar_ para los dos.

—¿Puedes decirme qué les pasa?

Altum sonrió y volvió a extender los brazos, levitando frente a él.

—¡Yo! ¡Yo les paso!

—¿Qué- qué quieres decir con…? —siguió su movimiento con la mirada, dubitativo, cuando comenzó a flotar en círculos. Al hacer ademán de dar un paso más lejos, la descubrió poniéndose detrás de él, por lo que su espalda chocó contra las múltiples capas de su vestido. Se giró enseguida, tenso—. ¿Qué les estás haciendo?

Pensó en la mirada asustada de Pansy cuando el candelabro le cayó a un lado a quienes hicieron un comentario desagradable sobre ella. En Hermione arrojando una maldición con los ojos tan llenos de lágrimas que hubiese sido increíble que sí pudiese apuntar con precisión. En Dumbledore, sin poder creer que se echó a llorar en frente del colegio. En sí mismo, dejando huellas quemadas en el suelo de los pasillos.

Sin querer, puede que su tono hubiese sido más duro de lo que pretendía. Altum se demoró unos segundos en responder, y para hacerlo, descendió unos centímetros, lo que los dejaba casi a la misma altura.

—Soy una Lullaby, siendo una _Lullaby_ —juró, con un puchero que le daba un aspecto más humano, e incluso infantil—. Siempre que la Colmena se asienta en un sitio, los magos-

—¿Colmena? —la interrumpió, arrugando el entrecejo. La imagen dorada, brillante, del Oráculo regresó a su memoria— ¿son muchos?

—Bueno- justo ahora, no, pero-

—¿Qué es lo que les haces? —insistió, sin dejarle tiempo a explicarse. Altum vaciló, jugueteando con los anillos de sus dedos.

—Soy una receptora, Harry bonito.

—"Receptor" es de "recibir". Tú no estás _sólo_ recibiendo emociones, ¿cierto?

—Yo- yo- —boqueó un momento, luego se cubrió la boca con una mano y pareció considerar mejor lo que soltaría a continuación—. Harry, entiende, los Lullaby sentimos lo que hay dentro de una persona. Las- las emociones de los magos y brujas son diferentes a las de cualquier otro ser, son mágicas por sí mismas, capaces, maravillosas, fascinantes. Se reúnen alrededor del núcleo mágico y pueden usarlo y- y yo- _nosotros_, sólo las hacemos _salir_.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Pues- verás, ¿cómo te lo digo? —emitió un sonido frustrado y dio una vuelta en torno a él, para después volver a detenerse—. Las emociones de un mago están en un sitio muy particular, y cuando una Lullaby se acerca a uno, puede sentirlas y cambiarlas, sólo un poco. Si una Colmena se asienta donde hay magos y brujas, y siempre nos asentamos allí porque de esto nos alimentamos, nuestra presencia hace que la emoción predominante en ese momento, dentro de cada mago, salga, y puede que causemos un- _un poco_ de alboroto, ¡pero es por una buena causa! Porque apenas terminan de soltar esas emociones, pueden volver a la normalidad y ser-

Harry le fruncía el ceño. Altum tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzada y descender un poco más todavía.

—¿Se alimentan de las emociones de las personas? —ella asintió— ¿de _todas_ las emociones?

—Las más fuertes, normalmente, pero sí, de cualquiera —puntualizó, con suavidad, como si le pidiese que no se fuese a enojar con ella por decírselo—. Puede- puede que sus impulsos sean menos controlables y actúen de un modo que no lo harían por lo general, pe- pero-

—Tú eres la que está haciendo todo el desastre que ocurre en Hogwarts —comprendió, incrédulo—, tu Colmena lo hace. ¿Sabes lo que causan, en realidad? Han hecho que los estudiantes se peleen, que lloren, que se lastimen entre ellos.

—¡La- la Colmena no los obliga a nada! —saltó a la defensiva, agitando los brazos en el aire, de una manera que hubiese sido graciosa, si Harry no intentase ver cómo se arreglaba aquello, o estuviese preocupándose de que fuese a perder el control también, por lo cerca que estaban— ¡nosotros hacemos que no sigan ignorando sus sentimientos! Así lo pueden sacar, su magia no puede ser estable con todo lo que retienen, ¡los humanos siempre son así! Pero la única Lullaby que puede obligar a una persona a hacer algo es la _Celsitudinem-_

—Que eres tú.

Altum boqueó, de nuevo, como si la hubiese tomado por sorpresa la observación precisa. Se mordió los labios y asintió, despacio, dos veces. Se veía arrepentida.

—Pe- pero no- no es como suena, Harry bonito —intentó arreglarlo, aproximándose más. Con cada centímetro que avanzaba, flotando, el chico retrocedía un paso, hasta que le fue imposible porque presionó la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol. La señal de alarma imaginaria se hacía más fuerte—. Soy una receptora, actúo como una receptora. Incluso si soy la _Celsitudinem_, no podría jamás reemplazar las emociones, no puedo crear una, u obligar a alguien que ya haya entregado su corazón, por eso-

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Otro titubeo.

—Bueno, pu- pues, ya sabes, _entregar_ el corazón, lindo. _Entregarlo_ —gesticulaba con las manos, como si se extrajese el órgano del pecho y se lo ofreciese, a modo de explicación. Él meneó la cabeza para dejarle en claro que no comprendía, haciéndola resoplar—. Enamorarse, Harry, a eso me refiero. Las emociones de un mago o bruja _realmente_ enamorado, son imposibles de alterar para una Lullaby; pue- puedo calmarte si lloras, o- o hacer que te muestres enfadado si lo escondes, pero no ayudar con lo que sea que sientas. Es- es sólo que en esta época, los humanos se enamoran tan pocas veces en serio, que-

—Que tú controlas a prácticamente todos, ¿o no?

Por un rato, hubo tanto silencio en el claro, que Harry habría podido jurar que escuchaba las hojas que caían de los árboles en la lejanía y algunas ramas secas que se rompían, por aquí y por allá. Luego Altum descendió más, lo suficiente para tener los pies a unos centímetros del piso de tierra.

—Yo no estoy haciéndoles daño —aclaró, con un hilo de voz—, la mayoría de las emociones predominantes en los magos de ese Hogwarts son negativas, y van a dejar de sentirlas después de que la Colmena se vaya. Serán felices, los haremos felices. No les estoy diciendo que hagan nada, Harry- créeme. El único humano al que estaba buscando es a ti.

Harry se tomó un momento para asegurarse que entendía lo que acababa de oír. Todavía tenía el ceño fruncido y una ligera sensación de incomodidad, que lo hacía cambiar su peso de un pie al otro.

—¿Por qué me buscabas? —optó por cambiar de enfoque, ya que no sabía si podría solucionar _algo_ a partir de lo poco que escuchó. Para empezar, no tenía idea de que existieran criaturas llamadas "Lullaby", ni mucho menos que viviesen de _emociones_ de los magos.

El rostro redondo y rosáceo de Altum se iluminó con una sonrisa aniñada.

—¡Es porque eres el ser más maravilloso del mundo, Harry! Te quiero —explicó, acercándose tanto que Harry volvió a echarse hacia atrás cuando sus caras quedaron demasiado juntas. Ella no dejó de sonreírle—, vine por ti. Te llevaré a la Colmena, conocerás a todos, verás lo que hacemos. Es importante que veas lo que hacemos, o no podrás entender nada cuando seas el nuevo rey-

_¿Qué?_

Parpadeó. La señal imaginaria de alarma le hacía estallar la cabeza.

—Espera —alzó una mano, para callarla con un gesto cuando comenzó a divagar en asuntos que no llegaba a entender o prestar atención siquiera—, repite lo que dijiste.

—¿Que tengo que avisar a la Colmena que te encontré? —dudó.

—No, antes de eso.

—¿Lo de que entiendas lo que hacemos?

—Antes.

—¡Oh! —se rio, y volvió a levitar alrededor de él, trazando otro círculo— ¡te casarás conmigo! Serás el nuevo rey de los Lullaby.

—No, no lo creo —Harry tuvo el impulso de caminar lejos de ahí y se apartó del árbol para conseguirlo, pero Altum apareció detrás de él, de nuevo, tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo captar un destello de movimiento, como solía ocurrirle con la snitch en el campo—. Eh- escucha, creo que- que estás _un poco_ confundida.

Ella negó, emitiendo una negativa que sonó a "ah-ah". Aún sonreía. Ya no le resultaba tan tranquilizante, por alguna razón.

—Eres tú, _sé_ que eres tú. Eres la criatura más hermosa que existe en el mundo, así que sólo tú puedes ser el nuevo rey-

Harry volvió a interrumpirla con un gesto. Altum se callaba enseguida, tranquila, como si se tratase de un tema previamente discutido, acordado, y supiese que llevaba la razón.

—¿Sí te das cuenta de que soy humano?

—Mago —precisó, con un asentimiento—, tus emociones son un remolino alrededor de ti. Las puedo sentir desde lejos, Harry bonito.

—¿Y notas que apenas tengo quince años?

—¿Y eso qué? —ella se rio por lo bajo—. Yo no tengo edad, Harry, si crees que me molesta que mi esposo sea menor es-

Esa vez, levantó las dos manos para interrumpirla. Se detuvo, de nuevo.

—Yo no voy a casarme con nadie, ¿de acuerdo? —procuró utilizar el tono más suave que era capaz, casi a manera de disculpa, porque llevarle la contraria a una criatura extraña, de pronto, sonaba más loco que lo del Calamar de cuarto año y el Basilisco de segundo—. No puedes sólo- sólo decidir _casarte_ con alguien así como así, y no puedes esperar que yo esté de acuerdo.

—¿No? —cuando parpadeó, parecía en verdad sorprendida— ¿por qué no?

Harry respiró profundo y se armó de paciencia. No estaba convencido de que fuese buena idea cuando volvió a apoyar la espalda contra el tronco del árbol más cercano.

—Bueno- para empezar, deberías conocer a la persona con quien te vas a casar, fue hace más de un siglo que sólo se veían en la ceremonia. Tienes que agradarle y gustarle, te debe _amar_, y tienes que preguntárselo, y no se lo puedes pedir a un adolescente, eso no es legal, además no eres humana, y no creo que el Ministerio esté de acuerdo en nada de esto, y mi papá trabaja allí, así que…

—¿Tengo que hablar con tu papá para casarme contigo? —Altum, que hacía pucheros, ladeó la cabeza, como si intentase alcanzar algún tipo de conclusión en base a lo que acababa de oír.

—No —ya que enseguida se emocionó, Harry se apresuró a aclarar:—, pero no es posible de todas formas. Y si ves mis emociones, tienes que saber que no me gustas y no te conozco, y como te dije, no te casas con alguien que no-

—¡Pero yo puedo arreglar eso! —señaló, con una especie de voltereta—. Sé cómo hacerlo. Puedo ser lo que quieras, quien tú quieras. ¿Quieres casarte con tu Draco? Puedo ser tu Draco, si te gustaría más así.

Harry no quería pensar en por qué sentía el ardor cubrirle las mejillas y orejas deprisa. Altum, al darse cuenta de su reacción, se reía, feliz.

—¿Eso es lo que necesito para que te cases conmigo?

—¡No! —supuso que, ante la pausa larga que hizo para despejar su cabeza, la criatura asumió que una falta de negativa era una respuesta positiva, así que resopló y siguió—. No puedo casarme contigo. Es una- una linda oferta —_¿Se debía decir "linda" o "agradable oferta"? _Nunca había rechazado propuestas de matrimonio, por obvias razones, ni se le pasó por la cabeza que lo haría algún día—, pero no puedo.

Ella mostró una expresión pensativa durante varios segundos, mientras levitaba de arriba a abajo en el mismo punto, frente al chico.

—No entiendo por qué no puedes casarte conmigo —declaró tras un momento, la piel más azul que rosa para entonces.

—Casarse es una cosa muy complicada para los humanos —se le ocurrió contestar. Bueno, era cierto, ¿no?—, y yo soy muy joven, además. Y no podría casarme sin estar enamorado de la otra pers-

—Eso no lo puedo arreglar —reconoció, como si al fin la conversación cobrase algún sentido para ella—. Podría hacer que estés feliz y tranquilo, y podría calmarte si te pones mal, pero los Lullaby no- no replicamos el amor. Nada lo hace.

—¿Ves? Es por eso que no puedo casarme contigo.

—Si replicase el amor, ¿sí te casarías conmigo?

Harry no sabía si hablaba en serio o no, llegados a ese punto, así que decidió no arriesgarse y negó, con su mejor expresión de disculpa. Esperaba que funcionase.

—Estoy seguro de que te podrás casar con alguien más —sonrió, un tanto incómodo, para animarla. Altum aún hacía pucheros.

—Pero te quiero a ti. Eres maravilloso.

—No me conoces. No puedes saberlo.

—¡Claro que puedo! —lloriqueó, ascendiendo un poco más, de manera que se inclinaba para mirarlo desde arriba—. Los Lullaby conocemos partes de los magos que ellos no. Sé que eres la criatura más hermosa y dulce del mundo, y-

De acuerdo, aquellos, quizás, no eran los halagos que esperaría recibir un chico. Fuese cual fuese la expresión que hacía al escucharla, causó que Altum bajase la voz hasta callarse por completo.

—¿Dije algo malo? —inquirió, insegura. Él soltó una pesada exhalación.

—No exactamente.

—¿Y por qué estás incómodo, lindo?

—Porque estás hablando de casarnos y no te conozco —en serio, _en serio, _rogaba porque no se fuese a enfadar y a lanzar algún ataque contra él. No tenía ganas de huir por todo el bosque, de vuelta al castillo lleno de magos y brujas descontrolados por la presencia de la Colmena—. Y es extraño.

—¿Querer casarme contigo es extraño?

—Sí, bastante.

—Oh —una pausa larga, en la que pareció considerar otro aspecto de la conversación que mantenían—. Pero si fuese tu Draco, ¿seguiría siendo extraño?

La sacudida en su estómago contestó por él, seguido de un súbito vértigo que se esfumó tan pronto como tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

—Sería _aún más_ extraño —declaró, en un susurro tembloroso, que le sacó una sonrisa a la Lullaby.

—Pero le dirías que sí, ¿no?

Comenzaba a detestar sus "pero".

—No —balbuceó, viendo hacia cualquier punto diferente de ella, y haciéndola reír con ganas.

—Eres lindo, y tierno, y maravilloso —afirmó, dando otra vuelta en torno a él—. Aun si prefieres casarte con tu Draco que conmigo, ¿puedo llevarte a conocer la Colmena?

Harry titubeó. Seguía tratándose de una criatura extraña en el bosque, ¿pero no fueron igual, años atrás, los centauros?

Tragó en seco y miró por encima del hombro, hacia atrás. Ni siquiera podía decir que estaba del todo seguro del sendero que lo llevó allí, después de haber caminado en círculos con ella por el claro.

—No sé, yo- debería ir con los centauros pronto, es importante. Ya sé que no es lo que intentan —la tranquilizó, porque no sabía qué hacer frente a más preguntas—, pero están causando muchos problemas en Hogwarts, incluso entre mis amigos, y quiero que pare.

—¿Quisieras que le diga a los Lullaby que se detengan? —la cuestión lo tomó por sorpresa. Altum lucía tranquila, como si no hubiese hecho un gran ofrecimiento ni nada semejante— ¿te gustaría que cambiemos de lugar la Colmena? No los afectaríamos así.

—¿Y no se morirían de hambre? —preguntó, a cambio. No le hacía gracia matar a un montón de criaturas; debía existir otra solución.

Altum lo consideró por un rato, moviéndose en círculos. El sentirse rodeado lo ponía nervioso.

—Hemos comido mucho aquí —comentó, titubeante— y vinimos por ti, pero ya que no quieres ser el nuevo rey…

Dejó las palabras en el aire, y Harry no supo con qué se suponía que debía completarlas. No, tampoco pensaba irse con ellos para que dejasen a los habitantes del castillo. No estaba loco, ¡Lily lo mataría si se casaba tan joven y ni siquiera la invitaba! ¡Sirius _lloraría_! Llorar de verdad, no como hacía cuando bromeaba con que Remus lo odiaba.

—Lo siento —susurró, porque no se le ocurría nada mejor—, de verdad no puedo. Podemos ser amigos, pero-

—¿Amigos? —ella probó la palabra, como si tampoco la conociese—. Los humanos hacen amigos. Nunca he tenido uno. ¿Es divertido? ¿Te casarías conmigo, si somos amigos?

—No —Harry no pudo evitar reírse un poco de su expresión de exagerada decepción. Altum se animó de inmediato, nada más oírlo—, los amigos no se casan.

Ella emitió un breve "hm" y cruzó las piernas, sentándose en el aire.

—¿Pero sí vendrías a mi coronación, si somos amigos?

—Bueno…—vaciló. ¿No podría encontrar la manera de arreglar la situación, en aquello?—. ¿Cómo sería eso? ¿Cuándo?

Fue como si hubiese presionado un interruptor en ella, y después resultó imposible regresar a la Altum serena y considerada. Lo agarró de las muñecas y volvió a levitar de reversa, llevándoselo arrastrado por un balanceo que podría haberse hecho pasar por baile, con una fuerza que no lastimaba pero tampoco le dejaba hacer más que batallar por no trastabillar al seguirla.

—¡En la Colmena! ¡Visitarías la Colmena, un invitado especial de la _Celsitudinem_! —decía, sonriente—. Es una ceremonia hermosa, llena de magia, donde liberamos algunas emociones felices de magos y muchos Lullaby cantan, ¡somos muy buenos para cantar! Seré la reina oficialmente cuando consiga mi último corazón —le soltó una mano, para agitar los dedos en el aire. Los anillos, notó, tenían una piedra rojiza con forma de corazón—. Como nueva reina, tendré que buscar un rey, a menos que cambies de opinión…—él negó, con una sonrisa de disculpa, y la escuchó suspirar—. Bien. Como nueva reina, también voy a dejar que la Colmena se asiente por fin. No más viajes, hasta que podemos tener un número suficiente para-

Harry se tensó nada más escucharla.

—¿Pensaban asentarse aquí? —no pudo evitar el tono agudo en que lo dijo, alarmado. Altum parpadeó hacia él.

—No —exhaló, confundida, deteniéndose despacio—, claro que no, Harry bonito. Nunca nos asentamos cerca de magos cuando vamos a empezar la etapa de procreación.

—Oh, eso es…

—Después de que hacemos la ceremonia de coronación —continuó, con suavidad—, recibo más poder que el resto de los Lullaby y tengo que compensarlo alimentando a la Colmena. Cuando nos llevemos las emociones de los magos y brujas del pueblo mágico que está más hacia allá, podremos irnos tranquilos a comenzar nuestra-

—¿Se van a llevar qué?

Ella volvió a parpadear.

—Las emociones, lindo —repitió, el deje divertido que se coló en su voz le causó un escalofrío—, te dije que de eso vivimos.

—No dijiste que se las quitaban —Harry sacudió los brazos, en vano. Aunque no apretaba, era incapaz de zafarse de su agarre.

—Cuando nos alimentamos, normalmente, tenemos que quitarle esa emoción, Harry bonito. Es lo que comemos —argumentó, tan calmada que le hizo preguntarse si tenía alguna idea de lo que significaba lo que decía—. Pero para empezar nuestra procreación, necesitamos alimento extra para el tiempo que estaremos escondidos y los futuros Lullaby.

—¿Y funciona así? ¿Se llevan _todo_ de los magos y se largan a esconderse?

La piel de Altum se tornaba más y más azul, con tintes púrpuras.

—No- es- bueno, es nuestra comida, Harry-

—¿Se comen la vida de los magos?

—¡No! —ella abrió mucho los ojos grises, escandalizada— ¡no matamos, nunca matamos! Los Lullaby tenemos prohibido asesinar a cualquier criatura, Harry bonito. Eso nos mancharía de por vida. Nosotros sólo los dejamos vacíos, pero ellos pueden seguir viviendo perfectamente sin emociones.

—No, no pueden.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó, ladeando la cabeza de nuevo, igual que cuando se negó a la propuesta anterior. Harry contuvo un sonido frustrado al fallar en otro intento de soltarse. Al menos, ya no se movían.

—¿Cómo van a vivir _sin_ emociones? —le siseó, entre dientes— ¿te estás escuchando?

—Los Lullaby no tenemos emociones —señaló, con genuino desconcierto—, lo que mostramos son un reflejo de las que comemos de los magos y brujas, Harry. No pasa nada por no tener sentimientos, nada cambia.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle que estaba loca. Ni siquiera podía echar a correr por el bosque, de regreso al castillo, para decirle a alguien lo que le harían a los habitantes de Hogsmeade.

Ella no lo soltaba.

Se obligó a respirar profundo. Tenía que pensar. No serviría de nada entrar en pánico.

Aún faltaba la dichosa ceremonia, ¿no?

—¿Cuándo es la ceremonia de coronación? —decidió preguntar, tras un momento de tenso silencio, en que ella no hacía más que observarlo con un puchero.

—Esta noche podríamos hacerla.

—¿Y se- se irán de una vez?

Altum asintió varias veces, enérgica.

—¿No estarán para la mañana?

Volvió a emitir uno de esos sonidos extraños, una especie de "ah-ah" en señal de negativa.

_Una noche_. Tenía una noche.

No podía creer que no le había dicho a nadie que iría al bosque, se sentía tan estúpido ahora. Donde sus manos se unían con las de la Lullaby, sin embargo, las oleadas de tranquilidad continuaban inundándolo, lo que impedía que los nervios lo superasen.

Era una ventaja y la tomaría, a como diese lugar, ya que ella no lo dejaba ir. Volvió a inhalar profundo. El efecto Lullaby lo hacía tener la misma impresión que experimentaría de estar en su cuarto en Godric's Hollow.

_Seguro, cálido, tranquilo._

Sólo que sabía que no era cierto.

—¿Crees que puedas ayudarme con algo, antes de ir a la Colmena? —utilizó su voz más suave, intentando copiar el tono de Draco cuando daba una orden disimulada bajo petición a otra persona. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, a pesar de la calma influida.

Altum le sonreía.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Harry bonito?

_Desaparecer_. Negó.

No había ido _solo_ hasta allí, después de todo, ¿verdad?

—¿Puedes ayudarme a buscar a mi conejo?

—¡Oh! ¡Tienes un conejito! ¡Adoro a los conejitos! ¿Estaba por aquí?

Él asintió y soltó una pesada exhalación en cuanto lo liberó para comenzar a buscar.

_Aquello tendría que servir._

—_0—_

Draco estaba sentado en una de las orillas del muelle de la Torre del Reloj cuando llegó. Tenía las piernas flexionadas contra el pecho y los brazos las envolvían, mantenía los ojos puestos en la superficie intacta del Lago Negro. Si las crías de calamar aún estuviesen allí abajo, le hubiese gustado ir a verlas para distraerse un rato, pero ya no era posible; Dumbledore había hecho que se las llevasen antes de terminar el año pasado.

El edificio estaba sumergido en el más absoluto silencio. Sólo de vez en cuando, era su respiración la que lo alteraba.

La cabeza le punzaba igual que si una aguja lo atravesase e intentase abrirle el cráneo por la mitad. Cuando cerraba las manos en puños, la masa de agua frente a él dibujaba ondas, como si la hubiese tocado de algún modo, y al apretar los párpados, el aroma almizclado le resultaba tan insoportable que le daba la impresión de que se asfixiaría.

Se odiaba un poco. Y odiaba a Harry, pero mucho menos. Detestaba también los impulsos idiotas que tenía, a las imprudencias que le eran permitidas tanto como a las que no.

Y por encima de esto, odiaba ser consciente de que lo único que en verdad quería era oír a Harry diciéndole que estaba bien. Que _todo_ estaba bien. El aire era más difícil de respirar cuando se le ocurría que el estúpido de Potter podría estar enojado con él.

Nunca se había sentido así.

Cada sonido, cada atisbo de movimiento, lo hacía saltar. Los dedos le picaban por las ganas de sostener una varita, los hechizos se le quedaban en la punta de la lengua y era por pura fuerza de voluntad que no los dejaba escapar. Las emociones eran un revoltijo sin control que lo inundaba y no lo dejaban pensar con claridad, analizar, porque lo hacían divagar entre tonterías que no quería tener que procesar y en _ojos verdes_, una sonrisa preciosa, y en por qué le parecía que no existía una mejor imagen en el mundo entero; ya que ese no era el tipo de ideas que Draco solía tener en la cabeza, la desesperación continuaba en crecimiento al no saber cómo lidiar con ellas.

No fue una sorpresa que lo hubiese colmado de un deseo de arrojar una maldición cuando escuchó los pasos que se acercaban, tan sigilosos que cualquier otro ruido los hubiese hecho pasar desapercibidos, y a alguien que se sentaba a un lado de él. Ladeó el rostro para mirarlo. Theo balanceaba las piernas desde el borde del muelle, un poco por encima del agua, y lucía tranquilo, a pesar de que tenía que saber lo mucho, _mucho, mucho_, que quería maldecirlo. Llevaba días pasando tiempo a solas, en lugares apartados, por ese motivo.

No quería perder el control, de nuevo. Y no sabía cómo mantenerlo tampoco.

—Si te lanzo una maldición punzante —musitó, sin ánimo. Contener ese caos interior lo agotaba, y sabía que no sería capaz de maldecir sin la varita, de cualquier modo—, ¿me la regresas?

—Sí —Theodore no se inmutó. Tenía la mirada puesta en el agua, que comenzó a ondular y amenazó con un mayor movimiento, hasta que el chico tomó una profunda bocanada de aire—. Malfoy.

—¿Hm?

—Sabes que está pasando _algo_, ¿cierto?

Él emitió un débil sonido afirmativo, más bien una especie de quejido, y volvió a esconder la cara entre los brazos. Le palpitaban las sienes. Intentaba repetirse las instrucciones que Snape le daba para serenar su mente, disciplinar las emociones, dominarse.

No funcionaba.

Y quería ver a Harry.

—¿Y sabes qué es? —continuó su compañero de cuarto, con voz queda.

—Alguna mierda horrible que me tiene así.

—¿Has visto a Potter hoy?

Draco levantó la cabeza por reflejo, ni siquiera lo pensó. Observó al muchacho por un largo rato, luego hacia el lago y el bosque más allá. Era de noche. Debía ser más tarde de lo que imaginó, no tenía idea de cuánto había estado ahí, apenas expuesto a la temperatura gracias a los amuletos de calor.

—Sí —titubeó—, no- _sí_. En la mañana. En el cuarto. ¿Por qué?

Se dio cuenta, en el silencio que se formó unos segundos más tarde, de que Nott tenía una pequeña caja entre las manos, depositada sobre el regazo.

Las ideas que estaban por hacerse un lugar dentro de su cabeza, se desvanecieron, perdidas en la nada, sin dejarle una conclusión. Bufó.

—Muéstrame tu mano, Malfoy.

Entonces Theodore giró el rostro hacia él y ambos se quedaron mirándose, de vuelta al silencio. Draco sabía que, en alguna parte de su mente, comenzaba a ponerse en alerta. No podía recordar bien por qué.

—No —murmuró. Nott no lució sorprendido por la negativa. Alzó la caja para mostrársela.

—Esto es un contenedor mágico, reforzado con forro interior de piel de dragón húngaro y encantamientos de cerradura. Y _esto_ —hizo girar una manilla varias veces, hasta que la tapa cedió. Cuando dejó la caja en medio de ambos, Draco se inclinó para ver lo que llevaba y divisó un pedazo de piedra plateada, brillante y manchada. Contuvo el aliento— es la razón de que yo esté pensando con claridad y tú no. ¿Me vas a mostrar tu mano ahora?

Él lo consideró un momento, estrechando los ojos. Su mente aún divagaba.

Le tendió la mano. Nott meneó la cabeza. Le ofreció la otra. Su compañero se puso un guante, sujetó la piedra y se la colocó sobre la palma abierta.

La Marca se dibujó por debajo del fragmento tan pronto como hizo contacto.

La única forma en que habría sabido definir esa sensación fue como el haber estado somnoliento por horas, y de pronto, haber reaccionado. Su cabeza empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad.

Piedra. Dárdano. Ioannidis.

Magia salvaje. Control.

Pérdida de control.

_El olor._

El maldito olor almizclado. Inhaló profundo, para comprobar, como ya sabía, que seguía ahí, más intenso que antes.

A lo lejos, el bullicio histérico en el castillo era apenas perceptible para quien atendiese a este.

Harry.

Harry.

_¿Dónde se había metido Harry?_

—Merlín —exhaló, apretándose el puente de la nariz con la otra mano. _¿Qué había hecho?_ Reconocía los acontecimientos, nublados por una bruma espesa e indefinible. _Rabia_. Sabía que había tenido mucha rabia, y luego deseado _algo_, hubo frustración, era probable que hubiese maldecido a alguien en cierto punto. Su varita estaba rota.

_¿Y Harry?_

Harry se había molestado; eso lo recordaba bien.

Theo continuaba balanceando las piernas, dejándolo procesar lo que ocurría, como si estuviesen hablando de quién ganaría el próximo partido de Quidditch.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Su compañero de cuarto se encogió de hombros, sin mirarlo.

—Crabbe y Goyle derribaron los doseles de su cama, Zabini parece medio ido. Greengrass intenta que su hermana no vague por el castillo —explicó, con una monotonía impropia para lo que decía—, Bulstrode se echó a llorar en medio de la Sala Común y Montague se estaba dando cabezazos contra un lado de la chimenea cuando les pasé por un lado. Nadie respeta el toque de queda y los profesores intentan contenerlos desde hace una- uhm, ¿media hora?

_Media hora_. No podía saberlo, pero juraría que fue el momento, un rato antes de su llegada, en que estornudó porque le pareció que el aroma en el aire se hacía insoportable durante un instante.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto —se apresuró a aclarar, mientras sopesaba el fragmento de piedra en su mano. Tendría que contarle a Dárdano que ya sabía quién guardaba otra. Viéndolo así, era lógico que Theo les recordase no tocar sus cosas cada año, desde primero.

—No, pero llevas días perdido y Potter no estaba en su cama, y en mi experiencia, si _algo_ pasa, él debe estar justo en el medio del desastre —puntualizó, quizás con cierto tacto, que aun así lo hizo fruncir el ceño—. Además, se llevó al conejo y dejó el baúl abierto. No es muy discreto para escaparse, ¿sabes?

Draco intentó hacerse una idea de a dónde habría ido Harry, de noche, en una situación como la que le describía. ¿Era un efecto secundario del aroma?

Volvió a inhalar y tosió en respuesta. Por momentos, era más intenso. El dolor en la cabeza era reducido a una palpitación lejana.

—¿Qué es ese maldito olor?

Nott se encogía de hombros, de nuevo.

—No soy un Ravenclaw, Malfoy, ¿cómo voy a saberlo?

_Ravenclaw._

Un Ravenclaw.

Oh, Merlín.

—¿Viste a unos Ravenclaw corriendo por el castillo, enloquecidos?

—Sí, algunos, como todos. No reconozco a la mayoría si no llevan la corbata, ¿entiendes? Y nadie duerme con el uniforme puesto.

—¿Qué hay de Lovegood? ¿Luna Lovegood? —insistió, poniéndose de pie. Hacía girar la piedra entre los dedos y las ideas tomaban forma con mayor velocidad. Nott lo observó desde abajo, arrugando el entrecejo.

—¿La que llevaste al Baile de Yule? —Draco asintió—. Por ahí andaba, no lo sé. Creo que chocó con una pared.

Ya parado, se palpó los bolsillos, hasta dar con un pergamino dentro de su pantalón. No le podría haber importado menos extender el mapa y hacerlo dibujarse frente a su compañero, que se mantuvo callado.

Según el mapa, Potter estaba metido en algún punto del Bosque Prohibido que se encontraba fuera de los caminos usuales que tomaban. Perfecto, simplemente perfecto. ¿A quién más se le habría ocurrido correr al bosque, de noche, solo, en ese tipo de circunstancia? _Por supuesto que tenía que ser él._

Draco tendría un par de cosas que decirle en cuanto lo viese y estuviese seguro de que seguía en una pieza. Si no lo maldecía antes. O lo besaba. No estaba seguro de cuál impulso era más urgente bajo la paz artificial de la piedra.

Luna, en cambio, estaba vagando por los invernaderos, también sola. Granger estaba metida en la Torre de Ravenclaw, Weasley en un tumulto de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor que cortaban el paso de las escaleras móviles y llamaban la atención de los profesores de ambas Casas, por lo que podía asumir de las viñetas. Pansy se encontraba en el baño favorito de Myrtle, la entrada a la Cámara.

Volvió la mirada hacia su compañero de cuarto. Él permanecía tranquilo y lo envidiaba por ello.

—Sí, te la puedes llevar —cabeceó en dirección a la piedra, como si le estuviese dando una pluma cualquiera comprada en Hogsmeade—, pero regrésamela en algún momento antes del verano, o mi abuelo va a _cruciarme_ cuando vuelva a casa.

Draco quería hacer varias preguntas, pero se contuvo. No era el momento. Por el ceño ligeramente fruncido que le dedicó, él también lo sabía.

—En serio, tu novio anda metido en algo raro y en el castillo están por matarse a hechizos hasta los de primer año. Vete. Yo fingiré que estoy muerto para quien venga a molestar —tras dictar su plan de acción, se tendió en la orilla del muelle, paralelo al borde y con un brazo estirado para rozar la superficie del agua.

—Tienes problemas si estás tan tranquilo ahora.

—Tú eres quien tiene una marca extraña en la mano y no puede usar su magia —le recordó, cerrando los ojos, y en un instante, daba la impresión de estar de verdad dormido. Sólo para asegurarse, Draco lo tocó con la punta del pie—. Eres un necio —resopló al sentirlo, sin moverse.

—¿Qué va a pasar contigo, si me la llevo?

—¿Realmente importa? Mi varita no me responderá alterado, no hay nadie aquí, y es claro que tengo más control que tú.

Draco resopló.

—Ni siquiera tienes emociones para perder el control.

Nott se limitó a encogerse de hombros y siguió con su tranquilidad imposible. Draco vaciló. Bueno, la verdad era que dejar a un Sly de su edad, allí, solo, en medio de la noche, con ese caos, era un poco cruel.

Esperaba que Theo supiese lo que hacía.

¿A quién engañaba? Theo, probablemente, _siempre_ sabía lo que hacía mejor que ellos.

Se ajustó la capa, metió el fragmento de piedra en uno de los bolsillos, y tomó la primera ruta. Los invernaderos. Rogaba porque Luna _sí_ supiese lo que pasaba.

—_0—_

Jadeaba cuando se metió al invernadero dos, empujando la puerta con el impulso de su cuerpo completo. No quería detenerse. El pecho y la garganta le ardían por la falta de aliento, corrió hasta allí; sentía que detenerse sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Luna estaba parada junto a una de las paredes de cristal que daban hacia el patio, ante un conjunto de materos de mandrágoras. Ojalá no se le ocurriese sacar alguna de pronto, o ambos tardarían en salir de ahí.

Se acercó con pasos lentos, vacilantes.

—¿Lunática? —susurró. Ella no contestó.

Ya que lo dejó posicionarse tras ella, sin reaccionar, le sujetó el hombro y la hizo girar. Luna tenía los ojos opacos y la mirada ida; no se fijó en él, a pesar de lo cerca que estaban.

—¿Lunática? —intentó, de nuevo, sosteniendo el borde del mapa entre los labios, para sujetarla con ambas manos y zarandearla. _Nada_. Lo repitió, con más fuerza, y el resultado fue el mismo.

Claro, ¿cuándo tenían _un poco_ de suerte?

Se rindió con ella y extendió el mapa, para dar otro vistazo. Harry salía de los terrenos del castillo, en una dirección en que estaba seguro que nunca fueron juntos.

_¿Lo llevaban?_

El súbito miedo lo paralizó un momento. Un peso helado se instalaba en su estómago, la inquietud que pretendía ignorar regresaba.

Tuvo que obligarse a seleccionar los pensamientos que le eran útiles. Nada de profecías absurdas, nada de pistas mágicas. Aquello estaba pasando.

Tenía que ser práctico.

_Disciplina tu mente. Disciplina tu mente_. _No pensarás en nada que no sea útil._

_(Si fuese así de fácil, cualquiera lo haría)_

El mapa mostraba a Pansy deslizándose por un pasadizo que le enseñaron días atrás, ¿hacia dónde iba? Siguió su trayecto y adivinó que corría por los pasillos hacia la Torre de Ravenclaw. ¿Sabría que no encontraría a Potter ni a él abajo?

Granger continuaba en su torre. Bien. Un punto de encuentro no acordado seguía siendo un punto de encuentro.

Se acercó al estante donde Sprout guardaba los materos, lo abrió, y tal como dictaban las instrucciones del mapa, removió la fila de abajo, presionó la pared del fondo, y se arrastró hacia el pasaje oculto, que se cerró tras él. Después volvería por Luna, se prometió_, _si continuaba ahí.El invernadero era más seguro que el resto del colegio.

El túnel lo llevó de regreso al castillo más rápido de lo que lo habría hecho corriendo por los terrenos. Apareció detrás de un retrato, se metió a un aula abandonada y cruzó el pasaje que estaba en la trampilla bajo una raída alfombra.

Cuando Pansy alcanzó la estatua que daba a la Sala Común de los Ravenclaw, él ya estaba ahí, recién salido de un armario de escobas pestilente. Su mejor amiga frenó, respiró profundo para recuperar el aliento perdido y le envolvió el cuello con los brazos.

—Sabía que venías en camino y- Merlín, esto de correr no es lo mío —se apoyó contra él, jadeante, y le llevó un instante erguirse. Tenía el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo y el flequillo pegado a la frente por el sudor—. Myrtle dice que hay unas- unas criaturas- y el Barón- el Barón Sanguinario dijo que- que pasaban por los pueblos mágicos cada quinientos años. No sonaba a que fuese una visita amistosa para saludarnos.

No era nada que no se hubiese imaginado ya. Asintió y le agarró el brazo, tirando de ella hacia la entrada a la Sala Común. Presionó el llamador de águila para que cobrase vida.

—Potter está saliendo de Hogwarts, no sé por qué —agregó deprisa, consciente de sus intenciones de cuestionarle—, Lunática no reacciona. Creo que esas criaturas son responsables del desastre en el castillo y-

Pansy lo jaló hacia abajo, para que se agachase, cuando un escritorio salió despedido por encima de sus cabezas. Se estrelló contra una de las paredes al fondo del corredor y se astilló al golpear el suelo.

—…y era Lunática la que tenía una idea de qué pasaba —siguió, dando un vistazo rápido al lugar de impacto. No quería pensar lo que le hubiese hecho en la cabeza, de atinarle, ¿de dónde provenía?—. No creo que haya tiempo de ir por los centauros, no sé a dónde se metió Dárdano para avisarle a Ioannidis…

—_¿Qué criatura fantástica no puede pararse frente a un espejo porque moriría de un susto?_ —preguntaba el águila, serena.

—Boggart —replicaron a la vez. Draco siguió:—. Y realmente no sé qué criatura se supone que está ahí afuera.

—¿Algo más? —inquiría Pansy, mientras ambos cruzaban el umbral a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Tiró de él para pegarse a una pared, cuando una maldición roja pasó junto a ambos. _Benditos reflejos_. Nunca había querido tanto a su amiga.

—Creo que no puedo hacer magia. Temporalmente. Puede que haya…hecho _explotar_ mi varita. Por la mitad. Dos veces, y en mis manos.

La chica arqueó las cejas.

—Luego hablaremos de eso —él lo aceptó con un asentimiento—. Si tienes alguna idea, este es un buen momento para decirla, Draco.

Él apretó los labios. El fragmento de piedra era frío contra su bolsillo.

—¿Tal vez Lunática dejó algo por escrito cuando supo que empezaba a ser afectada?

—Suena a algo que haría —Pansy tampoco estaba convencida cuando atravesaron la sala, pegados a una de las paredes. Alguien acababa de convertir el suelo en una masa gelatinosa, ella emitió un quejido, y les puso a los dos hechizos impermeables en los zapatos.

Se detuvieron al pie de las escaleras. Él pasó la mirada de un pasillo al otro, ambos finalizados en los dormitorios.

—Allá —señaló, llevando a su mejor amiga del brazo—, debe ser la misma estructura que la de los Gryffindor.

—¿Debería preguntar por qué conoces los cuartos de los Gryffindor? —escuchó su duda, amortiguada por unos gritos y un hechizo que alguien lanzaba, soltando un gas que hacía estornudar a todos en la parte de debajo de la sala.

—Mejor no.

Según el mapa, se estaban acercando al punto donde estaba Granger. Localizaron las puertas hacia los dormitorios y buscaron las placas.

_Primer año._

_Segundo año._

_Tercer año._

_Cuarto año._ Se detuvieron. En la distancia, se oía un llanto ahogado.

—Ve por Granger —indicó la puerta contigua, la de quinto año. Pansy asintió y se metió a la habitación. Draco abrió la puerta hacia el de las chicas de cuarto.

No era difícil encontrar la cama y baúl de Luna. Para empezar, era la única con cobijas de retazos sobre las que ponían los elfos cada semana, tenía cientos de collares de esos que hacía en el estante con que contaba cada Ravenclaw, y por alguna razón, el dosel no estaba.

Se preguntó qué habría hecho él, si fuese Lunática. Cuestionarse lo tuvo un momento inmóvil, en medio del cuarto, mirando alrededor.

¿Dónde están las cosas que _quieres_ encontrar?

¿Dónde _aparece_ lo que _deseas_?

Merlín. Era obvio de la manera en que sólo los acertijos retorcidos podían serlo.

Se acercó a la cama y levantó la almohada. Un fajo de pergaminos estaba debajo de esta, la caligrafía estilizada llevaba su nombre y un corazón al final. Se abstuvo de rodar los ojos.

Arrojó la almohada sin prestar atención a dónde caía y salió con el pergamino entre las manos, al igual que el mapa. Las huellas de las dos chicas ahora estaban quietas, a un lado de su posición.

Se paró bajo el umbral del cuarto de las chicas de quinto, cuando se dio cuenta de que Pansy sostenía los brazos de una llorosa Hermione. No tenían tiempo para esto.

—¡…si no fuese un idiota! —le decía, con la voz ahogada por el llanto. Estaba claro que no tenía ni el más mínimo control sobre sí misma y no les serviría para nada en ese estado. Pansy intentaba calmarla, pero sus palabras llegaban a oídos sordos.

Draco se guardó el fajo de papeles en la capa y cruzó la habitación con largas zancadas.

—Déjamela a mí…

—No, espera- Draco, esto es delicado, ella ha estado días así por culpa de Ron y-

—Déjamela a mí —repitió, en un susurro. Su amiga titubeó y le dirigió una mirada suplicante al apartarse. Él se posicionó frente a la chica.

Hermione intentó observarlo con rabia, pero era difícil lograr el efecto deseado a través de las lágrimas. Sabía, porque lo escuchó entre los pasadizos, que había mandado a Weasley y a una Hufflepuff a la enfermería, y podría decir que lo consideraba _casi_ admirable, en especial porque salió más o menos impune por su 'crisis nerviosa', como alegó Flitwick.

—Granger —pronunció, con voz clara. No iba a perder más tiempo del necesario, ¿dónde iría Harry a esas alturas?—, deja de ser una estúpida sentimental y contrólate.

Escuchó el jadeo ahogado de Pansy, que intentó sostenerle el hombro y alejarlo de ella, antes de que Hermione soltase un sollozo.

—¡Tú no sabes nada!

—¡Estás llorando por un maldito idiota que se fue con otra, ¿y qué?! ¡No es la mitad de listo que tú, así que deja de lamentarte como si el castillo se te fuese a caer encima, porque hay cosas más importantes para lo que puedes usar esa jodida cabezota tuya! ¡No te quiere, ¿bien?! Ronald Weasley es un inmaduro, no podría estar contigo aunque lo intentara. Tendrás que esperar años para que ese idiota pueda reaccionar. Hasta entonces, ¡sólo estás humillándote y perdiendo el…!

Él no podría decir que fue una sorpresa. En retrospectiva, el golpe que le hizo girar el rostro y le hinchó la mejilla con un dolor pulsante, era lo mínimo que esperaba cuando abrió la boca.

Hermione lloraba en silencio, mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. Pansy le recriminaba en un murmullo contenido.

Los ojos llameantes de Granger eran una buena señal, aunque pareciera lo contrario. Le recordaba, al menos un poco más que esa chica sollozante, a la Hermione que no bajaba la cabeza cuando le hablaba con sorna.

—Me acabas de dar la razón —susurró, despacio—. Pensé que eras más inteligente, no que te rebajarías a algo así por un chico que no sabe ni lo que hace.

Pansy jaló de su brazo con un agarre casi doloroso para sacarlo de ahí. Hermione, apretando la mandíbula y cerrando las manos en puños, se quedó atrás, en medio del cuarto.

Hizo un conteo mental hasta el diez. Cuando iban por la mitad de las escaleras, ella los alcanzó corriendo. Aún tenía las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas y la expresión se le contraía con las ganas de continuar, pero ambos sabían lo que una provocación haría en ella.

—Debería volver a- a- —levantó la mano, como si fuese a atinarle otro golpe. Draco lo aguardó, tranquilo, consciente de que él haría mucho más si alguien le hubiese hablado como hizo con ella. En cambio, la chica ahogó el llanto—. Lo quiero.

—Lo sé —volvió a morderse el labio cuando lo escuchó, y él decidió que se veía bastante fea llorando. No debería hacerlo de nuevo—. Lo maldeciremos un poco cuando arreglemos esto. Pero ahora _necesito_ que uses tu cabeza y no te dejes controlar, por mucho que duela.

Hermione asintió, tallándose los ojos.

—Si ya dejamos la hora de lamentarnos…—ambas chicas lo miraron mal. Sonrió. Bien. La rabia era más útil que el llanto descontrolado—. No me gustaría tener que avisarle a la tía Lily que mataron a Potter, ¿saben?

Intercambiaron miradas. Ya que no hubo objeción, él volvió a sacar los fajos de pergamino de su capa.

—Tengo una idea. Y espero que las dos se comporten como las brujas inteligentes que _sé_ que son —las señaló de forma acusatoria con el pergamino, y luego prosiguió a contarles, dando ojeadas al mapa de vez en cuando. Harry ya no estaba en los límites del castillo.

* * *

**Tengo una amiga en el fandom que me pidió que deje de hacerlos sufrir y actualice hasta un determinado punto, en que ocurre algo que sólo ella y yo conocemos. Agradézcanle después ¿?**

**Y nada que ver con el tema, pero me dejaron un comentario sobre Sev cuidando de los chicos a su modo y me pareció súper lindo que alguien lo notase, porque es justo lo que intenta uwu**

**Ahora sí, comenzamos con el segundo 'pico' de la montaña rusa emocional ;)**


	59. 54 L5

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 5. **_**Harry Potter y el embrujo de la reina.**_

* * *

**Capítulo cincuenta y cuatro: **_De cuando hay demasiadas emociones para una receptora _

Cuando Harry escuchó la palabra "colmena" se imaginó una estructura gigantesca, brillante, notable desde la distancia, similar a la que mostraba el Oráculo desde el año anterior. Tal vez no tan exagerada. Sin duda, lo que no se esperaba era que Altum los hiciese parar debajo de un árbol de copa alta y frondosa, en un punto muerto entre Hogwarts y Hogsmeade, y señalase hacia arriba.

_Hacia la Colmena._

—No sé si no lo notaste —intentó bromear, en vano. No podía dejar de dar vistazos por encima del hombro cuando juraba que ella no se daba cuenta de nada—, pero yo no entro ahí.

Altum se rio. Esa risa feliz e infantil ya no le resultaba tan agradable de escuchar.

—Todo se puede, con un poco de magia, Harry bonito —se puso rígido cuando la sintió posicionarse por detrás de él y pasarle los brazos por debajo de los suyos. Cuando separó los pies del suelo, sólo pudo ahogar un grito y patalear; en cuestión de segundos, sentía que era encogido para pasar por un tubo y expulsado hacia otra parte, con la misma fuerza mágica, brusca, de una Aparición.

Exhaló al llegar al otro lado, palpándose por encima de la ropa, para asegurarse que sentía cada parte del cuerpo y seguía completo. Altum, levitando junto él, se reía de su examen.

—¡Bienvenido a mi Colmena, lindo Harry! —dio una vuelta en torno a él, agitando los brazos y sonriendo, a la espera de su reacción. Cuando no dijo nada de inmediato, descendió lo suficiente para que el rostro le quedase cerca del suyo—. ¿No te gusta?

—¿Son los Lullaby los que huelen así? —se le ocurrió cuestionar a su aturdido cerebro, que comenzaba a preguntarse desde hace cuánto tiempo era que percibía ese aroma almizclado en el aire, que se hacía más fuerte dentro de la dichosa Colmena.

—¿No te gusta? —la piel de Altum se tornó azul pálida—. No- no es posible, te gusta, _sé_ que te gusta, como la tarta de melaza. Los Lullaby siempre sabemos qué olor le gusta a alguien-

No pudo evitar pensar en el olor de la poción que Draco preparaba en la Casa de los Gritos en diciembre. Aquel le gustaba más, a pesar de que la diferencia era mínima.

—Sí, está bien —la respuesta complació a la Lullaby, que le agarró los brazos y volvió a llevárselo entre tirones.

La Colmena, por dentro, no era tan diferente de como se imaginaba una real, de abejas, por ejemplo. Paredes rugosas, llenas de agujeros, aunque teñidas de un tono rosa que le recordaba al de la piel de Altum en el momento en que se encontraron en el claro, formaban unos pasillos estrechos y de sobresalientes que descendían en espiral hacia un espacio más pequeño al fondo, en lo que aparentaba ser metros de distancia.

Ya que ellos flotaban, por lo que pudo ver de las figuras que se encontraban más próximas, era Harry el único que tenía que caminar pegado a la pared y asegurarse de no dar un paso en falso. Altum todavía lo sujetaba, y dudaba que lo dejase caer de cualquier modo, pero no pensaba fiarse de su disposición, si es que tenía alguna.

¿A dónde iría Lep? ¿Habría ido con Ioannidis, como le ordenó, o volvió a rebelarse y contaba con un auxilio que no iba a llegar? Lo envió con la capa sobre el lomo, así que si se perdía en esa ocasión, quién sabe cuánto tardarían en localizarlo otra vez. No quería imaginarse la cara que Draco haría cuando le confesara que se le escapó su conejo.

_Draco_. El aroma le hacía pensar en él. No sabía por qué; su compañero ni siquiera comía el postre que Harry tanto amaba.

Los Lullaby se les quedaban mirando a medida que avanzaban. Hablaban, entre ellos, en murmullos y con una lengua que desconocía, de un fuerte acento. Altum contestó a varios, sonriente. Le hubiese gustado saber lo que les decía.

Lo llevaba más hacia abajo, _abajo, abajo, abajo_. Supuso que la coronación no sería sino hasta el fondo, el espacio llano que quedaba cuando alcanzaban el extremo más angosto de la colmena.

Conforme recorría los caminos estrechos, los susurros del resto de los Lullaby dejaron de preocuparle. Su percepción cambiaba, poco a poco. Sentía los pies ligeros, el aire denso y caliente le daba la impresión de haberse metido en un mundo algodonado y atravesar las suaves fibras, que le acariciaban la piel durante el trayecto.

Cuando Altum le dio un leve tirón y Harry encontró que no quedaba superficie firme por debajo de sus pies, agachó la cabeza y descubrió que levitaba, al igual que el resto de los Lullaby. Le resultó gracioso y se echó a reír, una risita torpe, entrecortada.

—¡Pensé que te cansarías de tanto caminar! —explicó ella, colocándose detrás de él, y cuando le pasó los brazos sobre los hombros y le rodeó el cuello, colgándose de su espalda, la dejó, porque la señal de alarma que tenía dentro de la cabeza, estaba más lejana y débil que nunca. Incluso se le ocurrió que Altum era bastante _considerada_—. Puedo hacer lo que quiera dentro de la Colmena. ¿Hay algo que quieras ver, Harry bonito?

Sí, quería ver a Draco. Pero dudaba que ella pudiese llevarle a Draco, y sus ilusiones no eran suficiente. No lo mirarían como él lo hacía.

Meneó la cabeza, riendo tontamente.

—¿Cuándo te coronan? —inquirió después, con una voz pastosa que no reconoció como suya, y por la que se burló. ¿Por qué sonaba _así_? ¡Era tan extraño! Sentía como si se hubiese tragado una mezcla densa y una parte se le hubiese quedado en el paladar, y ahora, no pudiese deshacerse de ella. Su lengua tampoco obedecía por completo cuando intentaba pronunciar una palabra.

Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que Altum sonreía. Los Lullaby se empezaban a reunir en la superficie llana del fondo, pero ellos, en algún momento y sin que se diese cuenta, dejaron de moverse hacia allí.

—En un rato. Hay algunas cosas que tengo que preparar antes, ¿quieres ayudarme? —lo último lo murmuró contra su oído. Harry movió la cabeza lejos de ella, aunque no le parecía molesto el abrazo, sino que le rozó la oreja con los labios, y no le gustaba eso. No se sentía _correcto_. Además, le daba cosquillas y más ganas de reír.

—¿Qué tengo que ver yo con una coronación? —balbuceó, parpadeando a la nada. Vaya, tendrían que haber al menos treinta Lullaby allá abajo; Altum era la única rosa, los demás tenían aspecto de ser mayores. No veía mucho sentido en que ella fuese su nueva reina— ¿hay que medirte la cabeza para ponerte la corona o algo así? —volvió a reírse.

—Algo así —aceptó ella, guiándolo por un umbral redondo que se abría hacia otro conjunto de esos pasillos confusos y pequeños, que sólo podrían utilizar criaturas que estuviesen seguras de que no se caerían.

Tenía la cabeza embotada de a ratos. En un instante, le daba la impresión de no haber dormido por varios días, los párpados le pesaban, el mundo era cálido y suave, quería _quedarse_ ahí, y al siguiente, cuando parpadeaba, sufría de una ligera incomodidad que lo inquietaba en el pecho, un presentimiento inexplicable le hacía volver el rostro y mirar hacia la entrada de la Colmena.

—Harry bonito —le lloriqueó que dejase de rozarle la oreja y ella se rio. No lo hizo otra vez—, ¿tu corazón es de tu Draco?

Harry tenía una sonrisa boba cuando entraron a una sala amplia, redonda, donde las paredes ascendían y se estrechaban hasta juntarse en el techo. Si viese los muebles de ese material rosa y rugoso, como unos normales, podría haber creído que se trataba de un dormitorio o un vestidor. Igual al del campo de Quidditch, se dijo.

_Draco_. Se rio.

—Draco, Draco, Draco…—repetir su nombre lo llenaba de una emoción _calientita_ y lo hacía sonreír más. Esperaba que no cambiase—. Claro que mi corazón es- es de Draco, ¿de quién más sería? —se lo tomó igual que una absurda broma, mirándola con el entrecejo arrugado.

Altum lo había dejado en medio del cuarto, porque abrió lo que habría sido un armario humano, a comparación, y empezó a hurgar dentro. Harry se distraía balanceando las piernas y riéndose de cómo se veían los músculos laxos en el aire, porque aún levitaba. Le gustaba levitar. ¿Por qué no lo haría más seguido?

Ah, sí. Las personas no levitaban.

¿Por qué los humanos no podían levitar?

El mundo sería un lugar mejor, si pudiesen. Jugaría Quidditch sin escoba.

A Draco le haría gracia verlo flotar así. Quería mostrárselo.

¿A dónde estaría Draco?

¿Por qué no estaba con Draco?

Ahora quería llorar.

—Harry, Harry, bonito, no, no, no, no —Altum apareció frente a él con una tela en una mano y le sujetó el rostro con la otra. Continuó con la retahíla de "no, no, no", mientras su contacto le enviaba unas olas de tranquilidad que le hicieron preguntar por qué le escocían los ojos hace un momento.

Estaba seguro de que existía un motivo. Pero, por otro lado, todo el lugar olía a tarta de melaza y podría jurar que su cabeza se balanceaba y flotaba lejos de su cuerpo, llena de aire. Era una sensación muy divertida, también.

—Este es un traje especial para invitados especiales, como tú —le pinchó la punta de la nariz, arrancándole una carcajada, y le pasó sobre los hombros una capa blanca, con dibujos de líneas onduladas sobre la zona de los brazos. La observó un momento y arrugó el entrecejo.

—Es bonito —murmuró, jugando con una de las mangas al mover los brazos muy rápido. Parecían alas que lo sacarían volando de ahí; asumió que los invitados de los Lullaby no eran tan jóvenes o pequeños.

—Los Lullaby siempre usamos cosas bonitas.

—Draco también usa cosas bonitas —dijo, sin pensar, y no se percató del ardor que le cubría las mejillas y orejas. Continuaba atento al balanceo de las mangas que le quedaban muy largas—, Draco _es_ bonito.

—Imagino que sí, Harry.

—Pero creo que yo no soy el único que piensa que Draco es bonito —murmuró después, frunciendo el ceño. Altum, frente a él, le echaba el cabello hacia atrás; no podía ver lo que le ponía sobre la cabeza—. ¿Qué haces? ¿Me estás peinando?

—Sí —contestó ella, con una sonrisa.

—No funcionará —Harry se rio—, mi pelo no se deja peinar. Es malo y rebelde, así como yo, ¿no ves lo malo y rebelde que soy? —tal vez no era la forma ideal de definirlo cuando sintió que le besaba la frente y soltó un chillido, apartándose. Por alguna razón, la cabeza le pesaba un poco más ahora, desequilibrándolo.

—Muy malo y muy rebelde —fue el turno de Altum de reír. La risa de Draco también era más linda, pero no se lo dijo.

Observó a la Lullaby tomar una tiara, apenas una banda puntiaguda y plateada, que perdía importancia por la semejanza que tenía con su cabello.

—Harry.

—¿Hm? —acababa de atrapar entre los labios el borde de una de las mangas, porque batallaba por doblarlas un poco para no sentirse tan pequeño dentro de la capa, así que no pudo responder como le hubiese gustado hasta después de unos segundos—. ¿Qué?

—¿Qué opinas de darme tu corazón?

Él negó, a pesar de que la Lullaby estaba de espaldas.

—Mi corazón es de Draco —repitió, más serio que la primera vez, aunque todavía le daba risa.

—¿Y no podrías dármelo?

Emitió un vago, infantil, sonido negativo y le sonrió cuando se giró para encararlo.

—Si te lo doy, ¿qué le daré a Draco después? —ahí, abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizado por la idea. Draco se molestaría si le daba su corazón a alguien más, ¿cierto? Estaba seguro.

—Tienes razón —Altum volvió a sonreír y se le acercó con un movimiento demasiado rápido para haberla esquivado. Le agarró los brazos, otra vez, y lo llevó en un improvisado baile por el cuarto, dando vueltas. Harry se tambaleaba porque no sabía ir a esa velocidad mientras levitaban—, ¡pero piénsalo, bonito! Yo te haría tan feliz. Aquí nunca tendrías emociones tristes.

Él se reía y negaba. Sólo cuando otro Lullaby, uno con piel púrpura y la apariencia de un hombre adulto, se acercó a la entrada y le habló a Altum en esa lengua dulce y extraña que tenían, esta se detuvo.

—¿Ya te van a coronar? —curioseó, en cuanto el Lullaby fue despachado. Ella le acunó el rostro, observándolo con ojos brillantes. Eran tan, _tan_ grises, que parecían irreales.

—Sí —Altum asintió—. ¿Puedes hacer una última cosa por mí, Harry bonito?

Al decirle que sí, ella lo soltó y se sujetó uno de los dedos. La vio quitarse un anillo del meñique, uno que estaba seguro de que no tenía cuando llegaron a la Colmena, ¿y es que quién usaría un anillo donde estaba el agujero para una piedra y _no_ la gema?

Dejó que se lo pusiese en su propio meñique, mientras pensaba que fue estafada porque la faltaba la piedra. _Pobrecita_. Seguro no se daba cuenta, así que decidió no decirle nada, para no arruinarle la coronación.

Por un instante, sólo uno, la banda del anillo se le cerró de forma dolorosa, sacándole un quejido bajo, y estuvo alerta y asustado; la Colmena no le parecía ni cómoda ni agradable, porque sentía que una fuerza invisible absorbía _algo_ que estaba dentro de él y lo cansaba. Pero el instante pasó. Luego la Colmena fue cálida y divertida, él todavía se decía que era mejor no contarle que le faltaba una gema a su anillo, porque de todos modos, tenía suficientes en los otros dedos.

Sólo que ya había una piedra allí, cuando Altum le sujetó la muñeca y lo guio fuera.

—_0—_

Cuando Draco se agachó para tantear el aire, en la zona en que sentía leves tirones del borde del pantalón, percibió el tacto liso y frío que le era tan familiar y le arrancó la capa de un tirón. Lep olisqueó el aire y lo saludó desde el piso, con un movimiento de orejas que habría sido gracioso, bajo otras circunstancias.

El peso helado instalado en su estómago no hacía más que empeorar, extenderse hacia el resto de su cuerpo. Si no actuaba pronto, temía la posibilidad de congelarse.

Pansy tenía la mirada fija en él, así que, por ella, se obligó a tomar una profunda bocanada de aire. Arrugó la capa de invisibilidad para encogerla y se la metió en la túnica. Tal vez sería útil, todavía no sabía cómo, pero siempre resultaba una buena noticia poder escabullirse sin ser visto.

En especial, si consideraba hacia dónde se dirigían.

—¿Lista?

Su mejor amiga lo observó durante un instante más, luego soltó una pesada exhalación. Sacó la varita, la agitó para transfigurarla en una especie de flautín, y sopló contra uno de los extremos. Esperaron.

Unos segundos más tarde, un pájaro negro surcaba el aire. Su trayectoria era precisa. Se posó en el brazo que ella le ofrecía.

—Lo tengo —le acarició el plumaje de las alas, con una expresión contraída por la angustia. El Augurey llevaba un frasco atado a una pata con una cuerda de soporte mágica—. Mione debe estar hablando con ellos en este momento.

Él asintió. Aquello era una verdadera buena noticia.

Volvió a revisar los fajos de papeles entre sus manos. El mapa señalaba que Harry no estaba dentro de los terrenos, pero aún sabía qué dirección tomó para irse, y seguirían la misma ruta. Los pergaminos de Lunática, multiplicados por las chicas, eran las únicas instrucciones con que contaban.

Mientras estaban ahí, en el patio, Granger se encontraba en las mazmorras, con la segunda copia de los pergaminos, hablándole a Snape y Dárdano.

No estaba seguro de que llegasen a tiempo. ¿A dónde estaría el viejo Dumbledore cuando hacía falta?

—Usa un hechizo de lectura rápida en estos, por si nos perdimos de algo con la prisa —le indicó a la chica, entregándole los pergaminos. Se volvió a agachar para sostener a Lep entre los brazos, pero como este amenazó con morderlo, estrechó los ojos y decidió que bien podía irse a la mierda el conejo y su rebelde comportamiento de las últimas semanas. Después encontraría tiempo para lidiar con él—. Tenemos que ponernos en movimiento sin ellos.

Intercambiaron miradas. Pansy titubeaba por un segundo, luego asentía. Utilizó el encantamiento.

Cuando descendieron por la extensión de césped que separaba el castillo de la linde del bosque, la voz de Luna Lovegood resonaba junto a sus oídos como si la misma estuviese a un lado de ellos, contándoles de su descubrimiento.

—…_los Lullaby viven de extraer las emociones predominantes en un mago o bruja. Se cree que son un mito. Bonnie y yo apostamos porque es una Colmena de Lullaby lo que está por llegar, las estrellas dicen…_

—…_cada quinientos años, cuando se yergue una nueva Reina, o Celsitudinem, para la Colmena, se instalan de forma temporal cerca de un lugar de gran población mágica. Vacían a los magos de todo sentimiento, sacándolos de sus propios arrebatos cuando pierden el control, para tener alimento para la siguiente generación de Lullaby y desaparecen durante más de cien años. No hay registros de ataques o avistamientos de algún Lullaby en Inglaterra en los últimos…_

Se desviaron por varios metros cuando se toparon con la cabaña del guardabosque, incendiándose. El idiota semigigante tenía un hacha y jadeaba, su perro de caza enloquecido se lanzó a perseguir a Lep, y Draco se preguntó por qué todavía los dejaban estar en Hogwarts. Bueno, no era asunto suyo.

—¿Puedes contener un poco el fuego? —lo último que quería era arrastrar a Potter de vuelta y encontrarse con que el patio estaba prendido en fuego, y nadie se daba cuenta.

Pansy ralentizó el paso cerca del límite con el bosque, para girarse, y le llevó un instante recordar el hechizo adecuado. Lanzó una barrera en torno a la cabaña. No evitaría que se consumiese, pero al menos no se iba a propagar.

—…_cada reina Lullaby elige a su rey en base a algún acontecimiento único que transfigura la esencia mágica de dicho mago. Entonces le dan un anillo y lo llevan a la coronación, y con sus emociones, forman una piedra que luego les otorgará un poder superior al resto de su especie…_

Por Merlín. Que Harry no se hubiese metido en eso, rogó para sus adentros. Ingresaron al bosque sin buscar a las ninfas, Draco tenía el mapa por delante, bajo el _lumos_ de su compañera, para seguir el sendero por el que vio a Potter desaparecer un rato antes. No tenía idea de hacia dónde dirigía.

—…_aunque todos los Lullaby alteran las emociones de los magos y algunos sirven de receptores, la única que puede ejercer la compulsión es la reina, excepto en aquellos que tengan un sentimiento lo bastante fuerte para predominar sobre el control. Ligera observación: los pocos textos encontrados de los Lullaby hablan de "entregar el corazón". Bonnie y yo tenemos la teoría de que se refieren a que no pueden obligar a actuar a alguien enamorado…_

—…_Bonnie y yo tenemos razones para pensar que el antídoto para las pociones de amor minimiza los efectos de la cercanía a la Colmena de los Lullaby, siempre y cuando las emociones del mago no hayan sido extraídas por completo con antelación…_

Cuando alcanzaron el borde del terreno del mapa, ambos jadeaban. Las piernas le quemaban, amenazaban con fallarle. Se dobló para tomar una bocanada brusca de aire y cambió el pergamino por el Apuntador que le colgaba del cuello.

_Harry_. Esperó a que la flecha girase y se detuviese para decirle a Pansy por dónde ir.

Unos metros más allá, Hogwarts llegaba a su fin de forma definitiva con un muro bajo. Pansy utilizó un encantamiento para aligerarlos y lo saltaron.

—¿Dice algo sobre cómo es la Colmena? —inquirió a la chica, que tenía los papeles de Luna en la mano que no sostenía la varita. Cuando los revisó con un rápido vistazo, lo único que se escuchó fueron los pasos apresurados de los dos, las ramas que rompieron al pasar sin cuidado, y el aleteo de Fénix por encima de ellos.

—Una Colmena —murmuró, con la voz ahogada por la falta de aliento—, sólo dice que es una colmena. Nada más.

_Perfecto_. ¿Por qué esperaría que Lunática fuese especifica respecto a algo, incluso en una situación tan importante?

Cuando el Apuntador se detuvo con una vibración, una de las cápsulas más pequeñas, la que señalaba arriba y abajo, indicó la primera dirección. Agarró el brazo de Pansy para que dejase de correr y se lo mostró. Ambos levantaron la cabeza.

—_Sí_ es una colmena —observó, frunciendo el ceño. Bendito Merlín. Ocupaba la mitad de la copa del árbol, sí, pero la entrada era una _cosa diminuta,_ y a esa altura, ningún salto los haría llegar—. Pans, ideas.

La chica dio un vistazo hacia atrás, desde donde provenían. La ayuda aún no daba señales de estar próxima. Luego le ofreció el brazo al Augurey, que aterrizó en este.

—_Specialis_ _Revelio_ —realizó una floritura en el aire, y tras un momento de observación de parte de los dos, distinguieron la débil silueta de un campo mágico que bordeaba la colmena—. Sujétate.

Draco tenía varios comentarios respecto a lo poco que le agradaba el plan, incluso sin que ella le hubiese contado qué tenía en mente. Extendió la mano y dejó que Fénix aferrase una pata a su dorso.

—Si no funciona, supongo que vamos a conseguir un _miniDraco_ para hacerte entrar…

—No me digas que pretendes encogerme. No hemos transfigurado personas nunca.

—He practicado mucho, seguro lo consigo.

Cualquier réplica que estaba listo para darle, quedó callada cuando Fénix agitó las alas y los levantó a los dos. Pateó el aire, desesperado por la sensación de falta de equilibrio, y lamentándose no haber llevado la escoba hasta allí.

—Antídoto —se removió, balanceándose de forma torpe, para tenderle la mano que tenía libre. Pansy sujetó la varita entre los labios y le pasó el frasco que había metido en su túnica. Lo destapó para beber un sorbo, cuando el aroma almizclado se intensificaba a un nivel imposible, y se lo devolvió; ella maniobró para no caer al beber también y le regresó el frasco. Habría sido admirable, de estar en un partido de Quidditch y sobre la escoba, de tratarse de una Quaffle y no una poción.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente para que Draco se resignase a la idea de que lo iba a tener que encoger, _ocurrió_. Fueron atrapados por una corriente mágica que los succionó y los arrojó al otro lado, con un leve mareo. Trastabilló hasta sentir que no le quedaba superficie firme bajo los pies, y cuando iba a entrar en pánico, las manos de Pansy lo sostuvieron del brazo y lo mantuvieron en el borde de una sobresaliente, que hacía de sendero en espiral hacia abajo.

Ella pegó la espalda a la pared y lo jaló con toda su fuerza. Draco podría haberla abrazado, si no tuviese ideas más urgentes en mente. El pasillo, si es que podía considerarse como tal, era lo bastante estrecho para que tuviesen que avanzar de uno a la vez, por lo que ambos se observaron.

"_Yo"_ gesticuló con los labios, en silencio. Pansy meneó la cabeza.

—Yo tengo la única varita útil aquí —sin esperar una respuesta, se le adelantó, manteniendo una mano contra la pared, en caso de necesitar apoyo, y empezó a descender con zancadas largas. No tuvo más opción que seguirla.

No podía creer que tuviese que ir de segundo porque la estúpida varita se rompió. Cuando una oleada ardiente de rabia lo invadió, rebuscó en los bolsillos de la capa por la piedra y la frotó entre los dedos. La emoción cesó de golpe.

A medida que descendían, se percató de que una música suave sonaba en la parte de abajo, una superficie llana donde se reunían criaturas que no había visto en ningún libro. La mayoría eran pálidas, y una en particular, con la piel de un rosa intenso, que se movía en círculos de aquí para allá, levitando, resaltaba entre el resto.

—¿Apostamos a que esa es la reina? —murmuró Pansy, sin despegarse de la pared. _No_. No tenía ganas de perder galeones sin motivo alguno—. ¿Ahora qué?

Se detuvieron al estar tan cerca que podían distinguir los murmullos de una lengua extraña. Uno o dos metros los separarían del suelo, la sobresaliente estaba vacía. Supuso que los Lullaby estaban todos allí abajo, y se agachó para asomarse por el borde.

—Encontrar a Potter.

—¿Y luego? —inquirió ella.

Luego esperaba que su padrino hubiese llegado para hacer algo respecto a un conjunto de criaturas mágicas no identificadas, si es que el caos del castillo lo dejaba avanzar. No se lo dijo.

Harry estaba sentado en una plataforma del mismo material rugoso y rosáceo en que parecía estar construido todo lo demás. Llevaba una capa blanca y rara sobre los hombros, no podía ser de un mago, y unas ramas pálidas entrelazadas sobre la cabeza. No dejaba de balancear los pies y reírse por lo bajo.

_Si el muy idiota fue hasta allí simplemente porque lo invitaron…_

Oh, Draco tenía ganas de maldecir a alguien. _De nuevo_.

—Mira, ahí está —cabeceó en su dirección. Medio segundo después, la chica estaba de cuclillas junto a él, asomándose también para localizarlo.

—Draco —no giró el rostro. No le gustaba el tono en que lo llamó—, no tienes ninguna idea, ¿cierto?

Admitirlo habría supuesto una reprimenda que no tenía tiempo ni disposición para aceptar. Abajo, la reina de los Lullaby se sentaba junto a Harry y le hablaba en lo que, asumió, sería susurros. Él sonreía y asentía.

—¿Le enseñaste a Fénix a atacar a alguien más que a mí?

Cuando observó a su amiga, ella parpadeó, el entendimiento fue un brillo lejano en sus ojos.

—Sí.

—¿Lo suficiente para armar un alboroto? —Pansy vaciló. Él alternó la mirada entre Harry, que se ponía de pie jalado por la reina, y ella. No tenían tiempo—. ¿Conoces un hechizo para multiplicar un objeto? Ilusión, real, no importa. Cambia el término al final…

—…y puede usarse en seres vivos —captó enseguida, con un asentimiento, y se puso de pie de un salto—. Si los distraigo por ti, ¿qué harás?

_Pensar en maneras de embrujar a Severus sin que lo sepa por demorarse tanto._

_No_. Tenía que concentrarse.

Los dedos le picaban por las ansias de sostener la varita inutilizada. ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiese idear más? ¿Se quedaba en blanco si no podía usar magia?

La frustración amenazaba con estallar y distraerlo. _No. No_.

_No._

_Disciplina tu mente._

Odiaba el aroma almizclado.

_Disciplina tu mente._

No podía creer que Harry se dejase arrastrar por la reina.

_Disciplina tu mente._

Iban a hacerlo, ¿cierto?

Iban a _extraer_ los sentimientos de Harry frente a ellos.

_No._

Se sujetó los lados de la cabeza cuando la punzada regresó, igual que un golpe que pretendía dividirle el cráneo en dos.

_Disciplina tu mente. Disciplina tu mente. Disciplina…_

O no.

O no hacerlo.

Apoyó las palmas contra el borde de la sobresaliente y se impulsó para ponerse de pie. Pansy lo sujetó cuando se tambaleó, pero estaba ocupado en convencerse de que era la mejor idea que tenía, como para molestarse en agradecerle.

—Sólo distráelos.

—Espera- Draco- no sólo te lances hacia allá y-

—Distráelos —repitió. No se quedó para escuchar el resto. Se echó hacia atrás para pegar la espalda a la pared, respiró profundo, se recordó que había caído de la escoba a mayor altura, y corrió hacia adelante.

Saltó desde el borde de la sobresaliente. Cayó sin gracia, mala flexión de rodillas. Se fue hacia un lado y rodó, un latigazo de dolor lo forzó a ahogar un quejido.

Nadie lo notó. Los Lullaby estaban medio hipnotizados por la música, mientras la reina les hablaba en la lengua extraña de la especie. Harry, a un lado, la observaba sin entender.

Se arrastró con manos y rodillas, cerca de la pared, para mantenerse fuera de su campo de visión. Sólo por si acaso. La reina hacía que Harry bajase de la plataforma.

Cuando una bandada de pájaros negros llenó el espacio por encima de sus cabezas, lanzándose contra los rostros de los Lullaby, aprovechó la confusión para levantarse y correr. La reina, que era fácil de distinguir desde lejos, gritó algo. Estaba sola.

_¿Dónde, dónde, dónde…?_

La cabellera despeinada de Potter era una clara señal, moviéndose entre los Lullaby, agachándose para evitar los picos y garras de los pájaros que arremetían contra cualquiera, sin distinción. Incluso él tuvo que esquivar a uno en una ocasión, por lo que se olvidó de todo disimulo al volverse hacia atrás.

—¡Pans!

—¡Lo siento! —contestó ella, desde alguna parte fuera de vista.

Pero de inmediato vio su error, porque al volver a darse la vuelta, no había ni un Lullaby, sino un montón de _Potters_, y al fondo, la reina, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Bien. Tal vez no era su mejor día.

Cuando contara aquello como otra de sus historias, tiempo después, diría que lo único en lo que pensó fue que necesitaba una jodida varita. _Un mago no era nada sin la varita_, fin.

Corrió entre el conjunto de adolescentes de aspecto casi familiar. Algunos tenían el cabello más lacio de lo que el Harry real lo tenía, otros no conservaban el tono exacto de verde en el iris. Unos pocos llevaban ropa que sabía que no era con la que lo vio un momento atrás.

El aroma almizclado lo llenaba todo, condensando el aire, haciéndolo más difícil de respirar. La sien le palpitaba, los dedos le picaban todavía. Había decenas de miradas falsamente suplicantes en él, la reina levitaba en su dirección, los pájaros eran manchones negros que graznaban y sólo lo aturdían más.

Aún quería maldecir a alguien.

Y no tenía la maldita varita. Nunca se había sentido más inútil, porque si algo le pasaba a Harry, sería su culpa.

_Su culpa._

_Su culpa._

_Su culpa._

La idea lo asfixiaba más que la falta de aliento. Dio un paso hacia atrás. Miró alrededor.

Cuando creyó reconocerlo entre el tumulto, cambió de rumbo, las rodillas amenazaban con fallarle por lo rápido que iba, por cómo se salía del camino al esquivar a los Lullaby que le mostraban ilusiones.

Lo perdió. Volvió a dar un vistazo en torno a su posición.

_Ahí._

Al momento de alcanzarlo, le agarró el brazo y lo hizo girar. Él tardó un instante en distinguirlo y esbozar una sonrisa boba.

—Draco…—se recargó contra él, envolviéndole el cuello con un brazo—. Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco…

Por reflejo, le cubrió la boca con la palma completa cuando distinguió sus intenciones de besarlo. Los ojos muy, _muy_ verdes parpadearon hacia él, confundidos. Draco arrugó el entrecejo.

_Tarta de melaza_. Olía a tarta de melaza.

Respiró profundo. Harry aún lo observaba.

Olía _sólo_ a tarta de melaza.

—Tú no eres Harry —musitó—, eres la reina de los Lullaby.

El falso Harry sonrió contra la palma de su mano y se pegó más a él. Draco trastabilló hacia atrás al intentar alejarse. El agarre era sólido, imposible de soltar, le pesaba sobre los hombros.

—¿Por qué crees eso, Draco? Te estaba esperando, ¿sabes? Estaba-

—No eres Harry —repitió, sacudiéndose. Miró hacia arriba, a las sobresalientes. ¿Dónde estaba Pansy? Si tuviese la varita, habría-

_Si la tuviese._

—¿Quién más sería? —se burló, con una risita ahogada.

Harry no se reía así.

Harry no lo veía _así_.

Cuando escuchó el grito agudo de Pansy, hizo ademán de voltearse para ver qué ocurría, pero una mano presionó su mejilla y lo obligó a mantener la mirada al frente, a la ilusión que perdía forma, a la reina que volvía a la normalidad.

Ella sonreía. No era una sonrisa bonita.

—¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! —se carcajeó, apartándose. Draco utilizó el instante de libertad para girarse e intentó correr fuera de su alcance, en vano.

Manos suaves e imposiblemente fuertes se cerraron bajo sus brazos, reteniéndolo. Se sacudió, jadeó, pateó el aire cuando fue alzado y lanzó golpes que no surtieron ningún efecto.

La reina lo levantó alrededor de dos o tres metros, los demás Lullaby, que regresaban a su figura anterior, elevaban la mirada hacia ellos. Draco no dejaba de mover la cabeza.

¿Dónde estaba Pansy?

¿Dónde estaba Harry?

Volvió a sacudirse, sin éxito. Un nudo crecía en su garganta y le impedía las protestas sin sentido. La reina hablaba detrás de él; no podía entender qué era lo que decía, pero supuso que se dirigía al resto de los Lullaby, que sí la comprendían.

Cuando alcanzaron la altura suficiente, localizó a Pansy, atrapada entre dos de esas criaturas, la varita confiscada, dando tumbos en vano. Tampoco podía soltarse. Otro Lullaby tenía a Fénix en una mano y el ave graznaba y se agitaba, en un estado de pánico absoluto.

Ella se detuvo en seco al observarlo. Él también lo hizo.

El olor en la Colmena empezaba a marearlo. Parpadeó para enfocarse. Seguían subiendo, ¿hacia dónde lo llevaba?

_El olor._

_El olor._

Los Lullaby.

Se retorció bajo el agarre de la reina. Ya no era para soltarse, sólo necesitó que Pansy fijase su atención en ellos.

_Si podía recrear un Basilisco de la nada…_

_Si podía multiplicar a un pájaro por un período de tiempo…_

—¡Pans! ¡Pans! ¡Recuerda a Zabini! —podría jurar que la notó tensarse, a pesar de la distancia. Esperaba que la herida no hubiese cerrado lo suficiente; luego le pediría disculpas— ¡recuerda a Zabini, recuerda las discusiones por lo de su madre! ¡¿Recuerdas la apuesta de los idiotas de séptimo?!

Cuando iba a decir más, se percató de un hechizo de silencio sobre él y maldijo para sus adentro. La reina le decía que se quedase callado.

Por suerte, ya no tenía que decir más.

Ver a la bruja sangrepura Pansy Parkinson morder la mano de una Lullaby sería una de las escenas más divertidas para recordar años más tarde, cuando aquello fuese sólo un susto. Se sacudió para zafarse por completo del agarre del Lullaby que se quejó por la agresión, y le dio un cabezazo hacia atrás al otro, trastabillando al quedar liberada.

_Un hechizo._

Sólo necesitaba un hechizo.

Draco movió los labios, sin emitir sonido alguno. Cuando ella entrechocó las palmas, lo repitió por él.

—¡_Confundus_!

Apretó los párpados. _Confundus_.

_Disciplina tu mente._

_Confundus._

_Confundus._

_Confundus._

_Disciplina tu mente._

_Es como manejar una escoba._

_Es como medir el fuego bajo un caldero._

_Es como apuntar a un muñeco de madera._

_Confundus._

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados cuando la reina lo dejó caer.

—_0—_

Hermione sólo podía lloriquear y esperar que alguno le creyese. Había llorado hasta sentir que el cráneo se le partía por la mitad en el dormitorio, corrió bajo escombros del techo y saltó sobre piezas de vidrio roto para llegar allí, maldiciones le pasaron por encima de la cabeza. Podría jurar que alguna la golpeó, supuso que era de corte, porque tenía una pierna adormecida y la ropa se le empapaba, pegándose a su piel.

Snape tenía una expresión de que le lanzaría un _Avada_ si insistía cuando lo encontró en las mazmorras. Ella se convenció de que era una _crisis_ y lo sujetó de las mangas de la túnica, y jaló, lo arrastró, y _gritó_.

Nunca le había gritado a un profesor. Al recordar la mirada iracunda del maestro de _Pociones_, estaba segura de que tampoco se le ocurriría volver a hacerlo en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Aceptó darle el antídoto a Fénix sólo después de oír los nombres de Draco y Pansy. Si estaban en el laboratorio, era por él.

Pasaba la mirada de uno al otro, se removía, cambiaba el peso de un pie al otro y luego veía hacia la puerta. Los gritos, los escritorios que volaban y se hacían añicos, las estatuas que se caían, todo podía oírse desde ahí. El aroma almizclado del aire había pasado a ser asqueroso, intolerable, aunque el mareo era más intenso ahora.

Frente a ella, estaba Snape, con la copia del pergamino de Lovegood en una mano, e Ioannidis, que apareció luego de que Fénix hubiese volado fuera del castillo con la poción y Dárdano se hubiese asomado por las mazmorras.

Rogaba porque esos dos estuviesen bien y hubiesen encontrado a Harry. No quería imaginarse lo que podía ocurrirles en caso contrario.

De pronto, en aquella conversación silenciosa que mantenían los docentes, Snape asentía y le hacía una seña al Augurey que estaba posado en el hombro de su dueña.

—Dumbledore —indicó, en tono quedo y contenido—, es el único al que podemos llevar, según esto, si intenta controlarnos.

Dárdano le graznó y echó a volar deprisa. Hermione sintió un atisbo de esperanza.

—Usted se queda, señorita Granger.

Y luego incredulidad.

—No —se lamentó enseguida, ante su mirada aireada, de haberle fruncido el ceño a Snape. Apretó los puños y retuvo el aliento, para luego soltarlo en una pesada exhalación—. No. Yo voy por ellos.

—No le estoy preguntando.

Lo siguiente que sabría era que ambos salían y la puerta se cerraba, el resplandor débil en el marco le decía que un encantamiento avanzado de cerradura no la dejaría ir de vuelta al pasillo.

La garganta se le cerró. Le costaba respirar.

No se suponía que fuesen a dejarla ahí.

Gritó y golpeó la puerta, en vano. Con el ruido de afuera, si es que quedaba alguien en el castillo que no estuviese enloquecido, jamás la encontrarían.

Pero luego, cuando le daba manotazos sin fuerza a la puerta, el bullicio cesaba de forma tan abrupta que sólo pudo pensar lo peor, y por un espacio diminuto encima de la puerta, un Augurey entraba.

Dárdano se posaba en el escritorio y la observaba. Ella le devolvía la mirada.

Todo Hogwarts estaba sumido en el silencio ahora.

—_0—_

Fue una simple casualidad.

Draco abrió los ojos al sentir que caía. Media fracción de segundo más tarde, el brazo le daba un tirón doloroso cuando unas garras se cerraban en torno a su muñeca. Fénix le graznaba, y él levantaba la mirada.

_Y lo encontraba._

Harry estaba asomado en una plataforma en lo alto de la Colmena, pequeña, que se encontraba unida a extremos opuestos de las paredes. Luego juraría haberlo reconocido sólo por el puchero que hacía cuando algo lo confundía, el mismo de las clases de _Pociones_ y los exámenes de _Historia_.

_¡Arriba, arriba, arriba!_ Se sacudió por debajo del agarre del ave, para capturar su atención. Fénix volvió a graznar y comenzó el ascenso cuando lo vio hacer señas.

Por debajo de ellos, los Lullaby chocaban unos con otros y se llevaban las manos al rostro, como si hubiesen afectado, de algún modo, directamente sus ojos. Distinguió a Pansy corriendo más hacia arriba por las sobresalientes, varita en mano.

_¿Y dónde estaba la…?_

La risa suave lo hizo girar el rostro a tiempo. Fénix aún lo llevaba de un brazo, la reina flotaba justo a un lado de él. Tenía la piel roja.

—Hola, de nuevo —separaba los labios, ningún sonido salía. Luego era empujado hacia atrás, Fénix lo soltaba, y lo siguiente que sabía era que impactaba contra una de las paredes. Con una punzada de dolor, se resbalaba hacia abajo, hasta que la reina volvía a atraparlo y lo llevaba en la dirección contraria.

Estaba por intentar soltarse cuando se percató de que lo guiaba, exactamente, hacia la plataforma.

¿Qué planeaba?

¿Qué era?

¿Qué _quería_?

Cuando se fijó en ella, vio su propio reflejo en los ojos de un gris imposible, brillante, igual que un metal. Y lo supo incluso antes de que lo arrojase contra el suelo de la plataforma, quitándole el aliento por el golpe.

Se apoyó en las palmas y levantó la cabeza, buscando. Harry lo miraba con ojos enormes y los labios entreabiertos, y _sí_, estaba seguro. Nadie más pondría esa cara de idiota, ni causaría que quisiera besarlo por el mismo motivo.

La reina pasaba por encima de ellos y descendía detrás de Harry. Después _cambiaba_ de forma.

Un falso Draco le sonrió, saludando con un gesto que él nunca haría, y por el que frunció el ceño.

Llamó a Harry, en vano.

No tenía voz. El efecto seguía ahí.

—Harry, Harry, ven —estrechó los ojos cuando su otro 'yo' se colgó del cuello de Potter y lo hizo darse la vuelta. Él hacía una pregunta, en voz baja, y volvía a ver en su dirección.

¿Qué planeaba?

—¿Me puedes hacer un favor? —el Draco falso le dedicaba una mirada lastimera y se sacaba una varita de la túnica, que hacía girar entre los dedos. Era obvio que la reina no sabía del incidente con la suya.

Harry vacilaba. Hacía ademán de girarse para ver hacia él, el otro Draco le sujetaba la mejilla para evitarlo.

_Si pudiese gritar._

_O realizar un conjuro._

La desesperación comenzaba a invadirlo. No lo dejaba pensar.

Se sujetó la cabeza cuando otra punzada amenazó con romperle el cráneo.

_Lullaby. Lullaby_. ¿Qué decía Lunática de los Lullaby?

_Compulsión. La reina. Las emociones._

¡El anillo!

Levantó la mirada y se puso de pie, tambaleante. _¿Tenía…?_

Harry tenía un anillo que no era el usual.

_No._

_No, por favor. Por favor._

_Por favor._

Era demasiado. El dolor de cabeza lo iba a matar, no podía hacer magia, no sabía a dónde se había metido su padrino y por qué tardaba, le costaba respirar ese horrible aire de almizcle.

Harry iba a _perder_ sus emociones.

_Se lo iba a llevar._

Se lo iba a llevar frente a él.

Y no había _nada_ que pudiese hacer.

No supo cuándo empezó a llorar, porque no podía oírse a sí mismo, hasta que notó que Harry se tensaba y se daba la vuelta deprisa, observándolo con ojos enormes. La reina fruncía el ceño, le sujetaba el brazo, tiraba, lo llamaba. Él no le prestaba atención.

Draco quería que un agujero se lo tragase, porque era ridículo que la última imagen que el idiota de Potter iba a tener de él, fuese esa. _Ridículo y vergonzoso._

La reina regresaba a su forma anterior. No escuchaba lo que decía. No le importaba.

Fénix se elevaba por detrás de ella, a pocos metros de la plataforma, y agitaba las alas. Sus graznidos tampoco emitían sonido alguno.

—Harry, tienes que-

—Pero Draco está llorando —se quejaba él, sacudiéndose de su agarre cuando intentaba sostenerlo de nuevo.

—¡Ese no es tu Draco!

—¿No? —Harry parpadeaba.

—¡Ni siquiera puede hablar! Es una ilusión, Harry bonito, los demás Lullaby pensaron que te haría feliz y-

Él dejó de oír a partir de ese punto.

Fénix se acercaba, Harry no dejaba que la reina lo arrastrase, dándole miradas extrañas por encima del hombro.

_Si pudiese reconocerlo…_

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y palpó. Al deslizar la mano hacia afuera, extrajo un único objeto pequeño.

Levantó el fragmento de piedra de la luna por encima de su cabeza, dejándola emitir un débil resplandor sobre la plataforma y mancharle la palma, allí donde la Marca se dibujaba. Harry la observaba boquiabierto.

—¡Ese es Draco! ¡Me trajiste a Draco! —entonces se echaba a reír, esquivando el intento de la reina por sujetarlo, para correr hacia él.

Merlín. Que Harry no se fuese a molestar por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, _que no se fuese a molestar, que no se fuese a-_

Cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lo agarró de la túnica, metió la piedra dentro de un bolsillo de Harry, y se aferró al cuello de la prenda. Lo iba a odiar. _Sabía_ que lo iba a odiar.

Utilizó toda su fuerza para empujarlo fuera de la plataforma. Harry ahogó un jadeo cuando lo liberó y lo dejó caer. Su expresión horrorizada le advertía que ya era consciente de lo que pasaba.

En el momento en que la reina se movió hacia él y cerró las manos en su cuello, levantándolo del suelo, alcanzó a ver, por el rabillo del ojo, a Fénix agitar las alas y cambiar de dirección. Ella daba órdenes, en voz demasiado alta, con ese idioma que desconocía.

Los ojos grises que le devolvían su reflejo ardían con una promesa desagradable. Pero Draco no podía temerle, porque comenzaba a perder el hilo de sus pensamientos, y la magia descontrolada volvía a salir.

Y si tenía ganas de maldecir a alguien, bien podía ser a ella.

—_0—_

Cada quien podía contribuir, en parte, a contar lo que ocurrió para el final de aquella larga, _larga_ noche.

En el castillo, la mitad de la población estudiantil se desplomaba cuando el efecto de los Lullaby alcanzaba el máximo poder tras la coronación. Los demás, adormecidos como Luna Lovegood, trastabillaban hacia alguna pared para utilizarla como punto de apoyo, y perdían el sentido de percepción cuando una fuerza invisible absorbía un _algo_ que estaba resguardado en su pecho y que debió permanecer ahí.

En el Bosque Prohibido, dos profesores buscaban una Colmena.

En Hogsmeade, una nota enviada horas atrás tenía a _cierto_ Dumbledore ocupándose de sacar a cuantos magos pudiesen, antes de que el _efecto Lullaby_ se extendiese hasta causar daños irreparables.

Hermione perdía el equilibrio cuando Dárdano la dejaba en el bosque, bajo la Colmena, y la localizaba medio segundo antes que los maestros. Veía a Ioannidis y Snape alzar una barrera en torno a ella, para abrir una entrada apta para magos, y al viejo director cuando aparecía por debajo de las llamas de Fawkes, que se acercaba poco después.

Pansy, dentro de la Colmena, se percataba del instante exacto en que Harry era arrojado de la plataforma y Fénix iba tras él, utilizaba un _miniun_ para aligerar su peso y saltar hacia donde el pájaro y el chico buscaban un punto de aterrizaje. Tenía a un aturdido Harry envuelto en los brazos antes de que tocase el suelo y una parte de la Colmena se rompiese para abrirle paso a los profesores.

Los Lullaby confundidos por los hechizos no tenían tiempo de reaccionar a tres encantamientos sucesivos de fuego, que los arrinconaban en su propia Colmena para quedar atrapados bajo una barrera invisible del director. Por un lado, Hermione corría para alcanzar a Pansy y ayudarla a arrastrar a un Harry que no dejaba de mirar alrededor y se negaba a moverse.

Sobre la plataforma, la reina de los Lullaby enloquecía mientras su piel pasaba del rosa al rojo, al azul, a las motas púrpuras, y se mezclaba en un desastre colorido que no habría tenido sentido para nadie más. Antes de que una ola involuntaria de magia la empujase lejos, estrellaba al adolescente que sostenía del cuello contra el suelo, la parte de atrás de su cabeza golpeaba la superficie dura, y luego aquel _caos emocional_ se detenía cuando su dueño lo hacía.

Cuando las chicas sacaban a Harry de la Colmena, los profesores retenían a los Lullaby bajo los mismos encantamientos aturdidores usados en los dragones. Fawkes enviaba el mensaje al Ministerio, desapareciéndose entre llamaradas con un sonido chirriante que no pertenecía a su canto usual.

Fue Dárdano el que se posó junto a un inconsciente Draco y graznó para llamar a los maestros. Snape era quien se daba cuenta de que tenía el cabello manchado con sangre y lo levantaba con un encantamiento.

Pero en medio de la salida de la Colmena, era Pansy quien se detenía, miraba hacia adentro, y se preguntaba a dónde se había metido la reina.


	60. 55 L5

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 5. **_**Harry Potter y el embrujo de la reina.**_

* * *

**Capítulo cincuenta y cinco: **_De cuando hay anillos mágicos y dones de por medio _

—¿…cómo fue que rompiste tu varita?

—La versión oficial es que Potter la tomó por error, se la metió el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se sentó encima.

Padrino y ahijado, profesor y estudiante, se dedicaron miradas igual de largas y calculadoras. Era obvio de quién había aprendido Draco a estrechar los ojos sólo lo suficiente para hacerle creer al contrincante que podía leer su mente, incluso sin utilizar legeremancia.

Por supuesto que era un efecto que no funcionaba sobre Snape, que meneó la cabeza, con esa expresión impaciente que hacía tan seguido en presencia del adolescente en los últimos meses.

—¿Y cuál es la versión extraoficial? —inquirió, en un susurro contenido.

El chico simuló considerarlo un momento, mientras abría y cerraba los dedos sobre el borde de la sabana de la camilla, que le cubría hasta la cadera, y por ende, ocultaba el pijama blanco que Pomfrey prestaba para la enfermería. Cualquier otro se hubiese apiadado de cómo arrugaba el entrecejo, por debajo de la venda que le envolvía la cabeza, con una presión suave de temperatura cambiante y ajustable, para ayudar a la contusión que tenía.

De nuevo, Snape era una excepción, y conocía lo bastante bien al heredero de los Malfoy como para tener en claro que buscaba ganar unos valiosos segundos para inventarse una de sus historias, o decidir si valía la pena contarle la verdad. El hombre entrecerró los ojos y tamborileó con los dedos sobre la bandeja ya vacía en que le fue entregado el desayuno, a un lado de la cama. Él también estaba sentado allí, en un incómodo mueble que Pomfrey conjuró cuando lo vio entrar, en lugar de estar en el Gran Comedor, con la mayor parte de los residentes del castillo.

—La agarré —comenzó, al parecer, después de optar por decirle la verdad— y se partió en cuatro.

El profesor elevó las cejas de forma tan imperceptible, que no se habría percatado, si no llevase toda la vida observando y memorizando sus gestos. Esperó. Ya que él no agregó más, se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Las varitas no _sólo_ se rompen, Draco.

—Díselo a la mía —apuntó hacia la mesa que tenía en el extremo opuesto de la cama, donde yacían los trozos inservibles de madera.

—¿Hiciste algún tipo de hechizo, conjuraste algo que no debías, excediste una de tus capacidades, de manera tal que…?

A medida que hablaba, el muchacho negaba, una y otra vez. El mago bajó el tono de voz hasta detenerse por completo, con un resoplido.

—Sólo la agarraste.

—_Sólo_ la agarré —repitió, a pesar de que detectaba la incredulidad del profesor. No tenía nada que lamentar, porque era la verdad, así que le sostuvo la mirada durante los eternos segundos de silencio que vinieron después de su declaración.

Tras rodar los ojos, Snape se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó en el respaldar del asiento. En él, no lucía como si fuese una postura cómoda.

—Le escribiré a tu madre para contarle cómo Potter fue un idiota y que hagamos una cita para que tengas una nueva la próxima semana —indicó. Draco asintió en acuerdo, aunque no quería despedirse de su varita; sabía que era ridículo pretender repararla—. ¿Algo más que quieras decirme, antes de que vaya a ejercitar mi paciencia frente a los estudiantes post-crisis mágica?

Él apretó los labios unos instantes. Sin darse cuenta, su mirada vagó por la enfermería, hacia la única camilla ocupada, además de la suya.

Harry continuaba dormido. No le sorprendía; solía creer que, si no fuese por el movimiento del dormitorio y sus llamados, el muy tonto faltaría a la primera hora de clases con bastante frecuencia.

—Puedes preguntar —el tono de su padrino estaba cargado de una exasperación afectuosa, que no habría esperado que dirigiese a nadie más que él, Pansy o Lucius, cuando le contaba sobre la juventud de este último.

—¿Qué hay de la Colmena? —cuestionó, en cambio, sin despegar los ojos de su compañero. Lucía tan sereno, tan pacífico.

Harry era un lindo ángel muggle. Mejor que cualquiera que hubiese conocido en el verano, con Granger explicándoles a él y Pansy sobre la cultura de los no-mágicos.

—El Ministerio envió agentes para llevar a los Lullaby a algún sitio seguro, en que no pudiesen hacer daño a ningún humano, y supongo que planean dejarlos allí un tiempo. Realmente no me he preocupado por preguntar qué hacen con ellos, cuando los encuentran.

—Ni siquiera se supone que existan —mencionó, al recordar los pergaminos de Lunática.

—Entonces asumo que los Inefables se encargan de ellos —Draco no quiso saber de qué manera lo haría, ni él se lo dijo—. A la reina todavía la están buscando, pero están seguros de haber encontrado un rastro que los llevará hasta ella pronto.

Draco permaneció callado. Si no hubiese sido porque conocía la sensación de la intrusión en su cabeza, y no la percibió, habría creído que su padrino le leyó los pensamientos antes de agregar:

—Por ahora, todavía corre cierto peligro, y lo hará hasta que se la lleven a ella también.

Asintió, escueto. No era nada que no hubiese concluido por su cuenta, sólo que escucharlo lo hacía un poco más realista. Más preocupante.

—¿Por qué no han hecho nada respecto a _eso_?

Snape no le respondió. Tras un rato de silencio, giró el rostro hacia él, y descubrió que el profesor miraba al adolescente dormido, para luego negar.

—La verdad es que no sé qué está esperando Albus para redirigirlo a San Mungo, lejos de la reina, donde se pueda tratar.

Él tampoco lo sabía. Cuando Snape se marchó, para comprobar cómo iba el desastre en el castillo, seguía sentado en la camilla, un poco adormecido, preguntándose si debería comenzar a preparar una explicación para Lily sobre por qué o cómo permitió que _eso_ le sucediese a su único hijo.

Sería lo menos que esperaba, si le hubiese ocurrido a él y Harry tuviese que contarle a su madre.

Suspiró y se recostó contra las almohadas que tenía de respaldo. No quería imaginarse la cara que haría cuando se lo dijese.

Lo odiaría de por vida.

No volvería a pisar Godric's Hollow jamás. Incluso él mismo se habría maldecido, de sólo oír las palabras que resonaban en su cabeza.

"_Señora Potter_ —porque el 'tía Lily' quedaría en el olvido, _claro—, a su hijo le quitaron las emociones frente a mí"_

Sí, lo odiaría tanto, y Draco lo aceptaría. Se merecía algo peor que ello.

Recordaba poco y su mente divagaba. Cuando despertó, era de madrugada, jadeaba, una capa de sudor lo cubría, y volvió a caer sobre la cama por un repentino mareo y un acceso de nauseas, las extremidades le fallaban. Pomfrey no se molestó en explicarle nada cuando le hizo beber una pócima adormecedora que detuvo cualquier consecuencia de los golpes en la cabeza.

La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos, Pansy estaba a un lado de su cama, y fue la que le contó que Granger y ella arrastraron a Harry fuera de la Colmena, mientras los profesores contenían a las criaturas. A él lo encontraron ya inconsciente, Snape se llevó un corte misterioso en el brazo al atravesar la Colmena para recogerlo, Fénix estaba inquieto rondando por el castillo, y Dumbledore, de acuerdo al mapa que ella recogió para mantenerlo fuera de la vista de los maestros, daba vueltas en su oficina igual que un verdadero león enjaulado.

La mayoría de las clases estaban canceladas, como parte de un acuerdo tácito entre estudiantes y profesores, y los elfos reponían los daños de la pérdida de control por el _efecto Lullaby_. Gran parte de los residentes del castillo pasaban la mañana en sus dormitorios, débiles, con los ojos vacíos, sin pronunciar más que una o dos palabras e incapaces de responder por lo sucedido.

Y así sería hasta que el efecto que causaba la coronación, la magia de los Lullaby, se detuviese. Primero, los enloquecía. Después, drenaba las emociones y los vaciaba.

Justo en ese momento, mientras Draco estaba en la enfermería, todo Hogwarts era _vaciado_. Algunos, aquellos que habrían podido ir contra la compulsión porque tenían ese sentimiento fuerte, menos vaciados que los otros, pero no se trataba de una buena noticia, de cualquier modo.

El aroma almizclado prevalecía.

Cuando se lo pidió, Pansy sacó el fragmento de la piedra de la luna del bolsillo de la capa que le quitaron a Potter, levitándola de vuelta a Draco. La tenía bajo la almohada. No creía que fuese necesaria de nuevo y Harry no la requería.

_Harry._

Su mejor amiga no tenía idea de qué era de la Colmena o los Lullaby, porque se pasó la madrugada entrando y saliendo de la enfermería, de su cama a la de Harry y de regreso, pero fue bastante clara respecto al efecto que el anillo tenía sobre su compañero.

—Escuché a Pomfrey decir que el anillo levanta una barrera en torno a su cabeza que bloquea las emociones. Poco a poco, las deja de sentir, y luego de generar, y se quedará vacío. Y cuando él lo haga, el anillo terminará de absorber al resto de Hogwarts y los pocos magos que todavía quedan en Hogsmeade.

Tardaron demasiado. _Tal vez si hubiesen llegado antes. Si los profesores hubiesen estado presentes desde el inicio. Si él hubiese tenido la varita._

O si, sencillamente, hubiese estado en el dormitorio, con Harry, como solía hacer antes de que aquel desastre los afectase a ambos. Antes de ser un imprudente. _Idiota_.

_Idiota. Idiota. Idiota. Idiota._

Ahora era Harry quien pagaba por ello.

Si hubiese estado allí, lo habría detenido, o lo habría acompañado.

_Algo_. Habría hecho algo. Lo que fuese.

Cuando hizo lo que le vino en gana, no se le ocurrió que sería Harry quien lidiase con las consecuencias. En especial, no con unas tan severas como aquella.

Harry no volvería a sentir una vez que el anillo terminase de absorber sus emociones, y por lo que sabía, en base a los pergaminos de Luna y conclusiones de lo que escuchó por aquí y por allá, sería el momento en que la reina aparecería para reclamar la pieza y escapar, sin el resto de su capturada Colmena, con los sentimientos que pudo recolectar en Hogwarts.

Todavía se imaginaba lo que le diría a Lily.

"_Señora Potter, yo no estaba con su hijo cuando decidió ir solo al bosque, a ver qué pasaba"_

"_Señora Potter, yo no quería ver a Harry cuando todo esto ocurrió"_

"_Señora Potter, yo lo estaba evitando y lo dejé solo"_

Draco se sentía _tan_ idiota.

—_0—_

Alrededor del mediodía, Pansy volvió a pasar por la enfermería. Vio a Harry dormir, le recordó que tenía que probar bocado de la bandeja de almuerzo que tenía a un lado de la cama y se negaba a siquiera observar, y se retiró cuando se percató de que no conseguiría nada de él.

Sabía que esa actitud no haría más que preocupar a su, ya de por sí angustiada, mejor amiga. No podía evitarlo.

Más tarde, Granger se asomó e intentó picarlo para que reaccionase. Él no se movió más que para dedicarle lo que, años más tarde, ella diría que fue la mirada más fría que le llegó a dirigir desde que se conocieron.

Snape vino después, otra vez. Se sentó a un lado de su cama, leyó en voz baja un libro de historia ligeramente tergiversada, como si no tuviese nada que hacer (aún si se suponía que tenía que cooperar con la contención de daños), y cuando le preguntó, le contó que Luna Lovegood también estaba en el dormitorio, igual que la mayor parte de los estudiantes, inmóvil bajo el efecto Lullaby que la dejaba sin emociones poco a poco. No hablaron más después de ello.

Draco veía a Pomfrey ir y venir, con los ojos cristalizados, tomándose un respiro de vez en cuando. Si le costaba mantenerse centrada bajo el embrujo de la reina, lo disimulaba mejor de lo que habría atribuido a una medimaga.

Cada vez que la puerta se abría, se volteaba y esperaba una cabellera roja oscura o una réplica de la despeinada cabeza de Potter, contenía la respiración, formaba puños con la cobija, y se decía que, fuese lo que fuese, iba a aceptarlo. Pero ni Lily, ni James, ni siquiera Sirius, se mostraron en toda la tarde, y él llegaba a un nuevo nivel de inquietud cuando la enfermera le preguntó si quería cenar.

Luego llegó Dumbledore. Tenía ojeras notorias, aunque el asunto no superaba las veinticuatro horas, y la nariz enrojecida bajo los lentes de media luna. No dejaba de estrujarse las manos mientras conversaba con Pomfrey, en susurros, ante la cama de Harry.

Él los observó. La enfermera fue llamada para atender a una estudiante de Hufflepuff que entraba en una especie de crisis y necesitaba calmantes, y cuando salía, la enfermería regresaba al sepulcral silencio. El director le daba la espalda y miraba a su compañero dormido.

Quería creer que intentaría lo que era mejor para Harry, pero como tampoco era la persona más confiada del castillo, no pudo evitar hablar, al caer en cuenta de que Pomfrey se tomaría varios minutos en regresar.

—¿Por qué no ha avisado a su familia y a San Mungo? Cada minuto que pase aquí, hay menos posibilidades de-

—No se puede quitar —Dumbledore lo cortó, callándolo de golpe. No había dejado el tono suave, a pesar de que le notaba los hombros rígidos bajo la túnica—. Es magia antigua; podrías incluso cortarle el dedo y no dejaría de absorberlo a él, a todos, y sólo la reina puede retirarlo.

Draco tragó el nudo que amenazaba con formársele en la garganta. Un peso frío se instalaba en su estómago.

Permanecieron callados por un rato.

—¿No hay otra manera? —se le ocurrió preguntar, titubeante.

La respuesta se demoró unos segundos en llegar.

—Estuve aquí, por la madrugada —empezó, dándose la vuelta para encararlo, aunque no hizo ademán de cruzar la enfermería. Unió las manos por delante de sí mismo—. Buscaba dentro de su cabeza. Las paredes que bloquean sus emociones podrían quitarse, pero el riesgo es demasiado alto; no puedo llevar a la locura a un estudiante, incluso si ayudo al resto. Arrancarlas supone un daño permanente a su mente, uno que ni la mejor oclumancia arreglaría, dejarlas le quita las emociones para siempre una vez que la reina venga por el anillo, y _reemplazarla_ —una pausa. Draco podía jurar que fue sometido a un escrutinio tras esas gafas—, bueno, es la opción que he considerado durante todo el día.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué se refiere con 'reemplazarlas'?

—Una magia lo bastante antigua y poderosa podría liberar su cabeza de las paredes, reanudando el curso de sus emociones, y regresar las que tiene el anillo. Todo volvería a su sitio, la reina sería capturada en su estado más débil, y la pieza se podría destruir para no volver a ser utilizada.

Una magia antigua y poderosa.

Una magia que libera.

Una magia que maldice, porque el contrahechizo siempre se hace después del encantamiento original.

_Una magia como la que haría a alguien vivir miles de años y pasar de humano a animal._

Draco tanteó la almohada detrás de él. La energía que emitía el fragmento de piedra era una ola apenas perceptible.

Su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas. El director lo dejó reflexionar sin interrupciones, aunque estaba seguro de que sabía que algo tramaba.

_Si pudiera…_

Entonces, por primera vez, cayó en cuenta de que Dárdano podría haber tenido mil razones para terminar como estaba.

Merlín. Draco se dejaría atrapar en el cuerpo de un pájaro, si estuviese convencido de que lograría que Harry fuese _Harry_, de nuevo.

Levantó la mirada. Los pensamientos se mezclaban, se confundían.

En el otro lado de la enfermería, Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza, despacio, como si fuese la respuesta silenciosa a una pregunta jamás realizada. Draco observó la almohada y sus dedos que se cerraban sobre el borde.

_No._

Giró la muñeca para apartarla. Ante el movimiento, un reflejo de la escasa luz que se colaba por la ventana golpeó el metal de su anillo familiar y le envió un reflejo luminoso. La _"M"_ parecía brillar más que nunca.

Había algo que _sí_ sabía hacer.

Había algo que _podía_ hacer.

Cuando se levantó de la cama, lo hizo tan rápido, tan brusco, que dio un brinco por el frío suelo bajo sus pies y se tambaleó con otro mareo. Un encantamiento no verbal lo sostuvo y lo ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio, y por reflejo, volvió el rostro hacia el viejo director.

Dumbledore asintió, pensativo.

—Digamos que mi decisión de no contactar a los Potter y el hospital fue acertada —se acomodó las gafas, al tiempo que emprendía el camino hacia la salida. Se detuvo cerca de la puerta, sin mirarlo—. Cuento con que las suyas también lo sean, señor Malfoy.

Él no pudo evitar bufar.

—No lo mataría resolver las cosas que pasan en su colegio por una vez, _profesor_ —escupió el término y lo escuchó despedirse, antes de salir._ Maldito viejo loco_. Ojalá la Asociación de Padres lo cambiase pronto.

Al quedarse de pie en medio de la enfermería, no supo por qué, tenía la certeza de que Pomfrey se tardaría más de lo debido. Era probable que tuviese que ver con Dumbledore, que casualmente, iba a visitarla justo cuando ella tenía que salir. Ese viejo era capaz de planearlo todo.

Decidió que no le interesaba si Albus Dumbledore intentaba usarlo como solución, o no, porque él habría llegado a resoluciones más problemáticas por su cuenta, si no hubiese estado ahí para darle la última señal.

Avanzó con pasos lentos, vacilantes. Nunca le pareció que un tramo de unos metros fuese tan largo, tan tortuoso.

El Legado familiar _aún_ no era suyo, en teoría. La Mansión y la magia Malfoy bien podrían mandarlo a la mierda, no surtir efecto por no reconocerlo, o hacer lo contrario y dejarlo sin una oportunidad que se le presentaba una sola vez en la vida.

Y no era del todo una sorpresa descubrir lo poco que le importaba. Mientras funcionase, cumpliría cualquier trato.

Él no podía dejar así a Harry.

Cuando se detuvo junto a su cama, sentía el pecho tan apretado que no entendía cómo era que todavía podía respirar.

Que se enojase. Que lo odiase. Estaría bien.

Que sintiese. Sólo que _sintiese_.

No podía imaginar un mundo donde Harry no estuviese riéndose en las prácticas de Quidditch y apretando la mandíbula cuando le decía que no fuese un idiota o un cretino.

No existía ese mundo.

No podía _dejar_ que existiese.

Se sentó en la incómoda silla a un lado de la camilla y se quitó el anillo. Lo hizo girar entre los dedos, lo dejó contra su palma, lo detalló, como si fuese la última vez que lo vería en la vida.

Cuando tenía trece, era un motivo de orgullo portar el anillo que lo identificaba como heredero.

Cuando tenía trece, era algo digno de presumir, algo de lo que podía jactarse.

Era el Legado de su padre. Y la confianza de su madre.

Era sentirse mayor, más maduro, más preparado. Era lo que esperaba desde que veía a Lucius Malfoy en su despacho, con una pluma y pergamino. El anillo idéntico a ese resaltaba contra la piel pálida, y él le decía cuán importante era.

_Cuánto significaba._

Pero por aquel entonces, era sólo un niño pequeño y no conocía a Harry.

Aquello no significaba _más_ que Harry.

Por primera vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy en verdad _suplicó_, murmurando el encantamiento con los labios contra la letra metálica de la pieza. _Que funcione, que funcione, que funcione._

_Libera su mente._

_Protégelo._

_Nada debe controlarlo. Nada debe decidir sobre él._

_Ni siquiera yo._

_Protégelo._

_Libera su mente._

Apretó los párpados y esperó.

_Y esperó._

_Y esperó._

Podría haber gritado cuando pasó un momento y nada ocurrió, pero después abría los ojos, notaba el anillo más caliente, la _"M"_ titilaba con un resplandor tenue, se apagaba, y él sabía —_sentía_— que el Legado lo había aceptado.

Se estiró para sujetar una de las manos de Harry, titubeó. Decidió colocárselo en el dedo índice.

Algún día, cuando aquello quedase reducido a otra de sus extravagantes historias, diría que ver la pieza familiar deslizarse sobre su piel y ajustarse por magia, lo llenó de una sensación que sería la causa de la siguiente, y posiblemente más firme, determinación de su vida.

_Él iba a casarse con Harry_. Entonces el anillo tendría otra buena razón para estar ahí.

No era un jodido capricho.

Besó la _'M'_ que tenía grabada, destilando ondas de magia leves, los nudillos del chico, y volvió a dejar su mano sobre un costado de la cama. Cuando, tras un momento, el anillo de la piedra en forma de corazón perdió el tamaño y le quedó un poco más grande de lo apropiado, Draco se lo sacó sin ninguna dificultad.

—_0—_

—_Orión, ¿por qué metiste la cabeza de tu hermano en el estanque de la fortuna, otra vez?_

—_Yo no fui. Antares quiso hacerlo. Antares, dile que quisiste hacerlo…_

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, la cabeza le palpitaba. Los vestigios de un extraño sueño se difuminaron. No lo recordaría, hasta años más tarde.

Bostezó y se llevó la mano a la boca, para disimularlo, porque no estaba seguro de dónde estaba. ¿Qué era ese techo tan, _tan_ blanco?

Oh.

_Oh_.

Sí, ya recordaba. No era la primera vez que despertaba bajo ese mismo techo.

Se estiró y retorció en el colchón; cuando hizo ademán de sentarse y empujar las cobijas hacia abajo, se percató de que una presión sobre un lado de estas se lo impedía. Al girar, descubrió que la _presión_ era un _peso_, y se trataba de Draco, dormido en una posición incómoda en una silla junto a la camilla, con la cabeza apoyada en el borde del colchón.

Extendió el brazo hacia él y enredó los dedos en su cabello rubio platinado, jugando con los mechones, acariciándole, hasta percatarse del vendaje que le envolvía una parte del cráneo. Bendito Merlín. _¿Qué hicieron ahora?_

—Draco, Draco…—su voz pastosa era la señal más obvia de lo adormilado que estaba. Los párpados le pesaban, los pensamientos no terminaban de hilarse.

Cuando su compañero parpadeó hacia él, enderezándose, hubo un instante de incredulidad. La imagen de un Draco que soltaba una exhalación de puro alivio y se levantaba para abalanzarse contra él, era una de las muchas, _muchas_ que quedarían grabadas en la mente de Harry por el resto de su vida.

Medio segundo más tarde, Draco le sujetaba las mejillas, lo hacía volver el rostro, miraba sus ojos, luego parecía buscar alguna herida. Si no creyese que era poco probable, habría jurado que se volvió loco cuando dos brazos lo rodearon y estrecharon con fuerza suficiente para arrancarle un quejido.

Aquel no podía ser Draco Malfoy.

Luego recordó. Aquel _probablemente_ era Altum, pensó, intentando apartarse.

—Espera, espe- espera-

Movió la cabeza y se sacudió, en vano. Él le acunó el rostro, por segunda vez. Harry no podía explicarse por qué era diferente de cuando lo hizo en el claro del bosque y la Colmena, si era Altum.

Cuando capturó sus labios, sin embargo, tuvo por seguro que no podía ser ella. Ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa, casi cayéndose hacia atrás y de regreso al colchón por lo imprevisto del movimiento, y llevó ambas manos a su pecho para empujarlo. No utilizó tanta fuerza como le hubiese gustado.

—Espe-

Otro beso lo callaba. Era la pelea más absurda que tuvieron alguna vez; Harry intentaba quejarse y alejarlo, Draco lo detenía con otro beso, sus extremidades no reaccionaban a la orden de quitarse, y cuando volvía a abrir la boca, _el muy idiota_ se aprovechaba para hacer más profundo el contacto. Eran un desastre de quejidos, sonidos estrangulados y el sabor de las pociones medicinales.

La verdad es que era un poco difícil pensar en esa situación, porque era _tan_ correcto, _tan_ tranquilizador para una parte de él que no sabía que necesitaba ser calmada, que las protestas disminuyeron poco a poco, y en algún momento, Draco tenía los dedos en su cabello, los enroscaba, le daba un ligero tirón, quizás inconsciente, quizás no; en ese punto, Harry no tenía idea de qué hacer consigo mismo, aparte de dejarse arrastrar por sus besos.

Si el ruido sordo de un objeto contra el suelo, no hubiese roto el silencio tácito de la enfermería, podría haber considerado que era una opción pasarse el resto de su vida ahí, prendado de sus labios.

Draco jadeaba cuando se apartó, al igual que él, por un aliento perdido que no podía echar en falta tanto como habría creído que debía. No soltó el agarre en su cabello y levantó la cabeza, la sonrisa que se le dibujaba era ladeada, esa que ponía cuando se avecinaban los problemas.

—Hey, Weasley —volvía a fijarse en Harry, con ojos brillantes que le hicieron estremecer por dentro; luego lo dejaba ir y se sentaba en la silla junto a la camilla, cruzando las piernas, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Harry se tomó un momento para voltearse. Sentía que el rostro completo le ardía, le costaba conectar un pensamiento con otro, y tenía una emoción cálida y cosquilleante alojada en la parte baja del vientre que parecía indispuesta a darle una tregua.

Bajo el umbral de la entrada a la enfermería, un Ron algo pálido arrugaba la nariz en señal de disgusto.

—Amigo, ¿es en serio? Es- —emitió un ruido vago, de desagrado, que hablaba por él, y recogió el baúl mágicamente reducido que se le cayó unos segundos atrás, para caminar hacia ellos—. _Es_ Malfoy —murmuró, cuando estaba más cerca, causando que el mencionado elevase una ceja por ese comportamiento que hacía parecer que no estaba presente.

—Sorpresa, sorpresa, Comadreja. Te sabes mi apellido…

Ron dejó caer el baúl miniatura en su regazo, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy.

—Con gusto —Draco sonreía, como si en verdad no le hubiese dicho nada, y se levantaba, llevándose el baúl consigo a la oficina al fondo de la enfermería. Mientras su mejor amigo ocupaba la silla en que él estuvo cuando entró, les hablaba sin mirarlos—. Creí que le tocaba a Granger.

—Está ayudando con el recuento en Ravenclaw —replicaba él, más aburrido que hostil.

—¿Y Pansy?

—En las mazmorras, imagino. Lunática se me perdió hace rato, se suponía que veníamos juntos, para que Snape no me fuese a mirar mal sólo a mí.

—Pasó por aquí, preguntó cómo seguía y se fue. No me dijo a dónde.

—Ah.

Harry tenía las cejas arqueadas, a causa de la inusual plática entre ambos, cuando Ron volvió a centrarse en él. El chico se inclinó más cerca.

—¿Cómo te sientes, compañero? ¿Bien, mal? ¿Más o menos? ¿Crees que besar a Malfoy sea efecto secundario? ¿Debería llamar a Pomfrey o…?

Le cubrió la boca con la palma antes de que hubiese terminado. Fue el turno de Ron de elevar las cejas. Detrás de él, Draco hacía quién sabe qué y se escuchaba un débil traqueteo y el tintineo de un cristal.

Cuando su mejor amigo se echó hacia atrás para que lo soltase, esbozó una sonrisa cansada y resignada.

—Creí que tardarían más —mencionó, encogiéndose de hombros—, incluso aposté con Parkinson a que no sería sino hasta séptimo o después de Hogwarts.

Él arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya sabes —rodó los ojos, y con un gesto, lo abarcó a él y apuntó hacia atrás, a donde estaba el otro Slytherin—, lo tuyo con Malfoy, amigo. Pero ella juraba que sería en sexto, y Lunática decía que no llegarían al verano así como estaban.

—¿Cómo estábamos? ¿De qué hablas?

Ron torció la boca, se tomó su tiempo para recoger un vaso de cristal y llenarlo con el agua de la jarra que disponían en la mesa de noche, para Harry. Bebió un sorbo, sin dejar de observarlo por encima del borde.

—Bueno, parece que…cambiaré mi apuesta. Le diré a las chicas que estoy de acuerdo con Lunática; no pasan del verano —asintió, solemne, bajo la mirada confundida de su amigo.

—¿De qué hablas, Ron?

—Nada —le palmeó el hombro con su mano libre y se terminó el agua, para depositar el vaso de vuelta en la mesa—, hablaba conmigo mismo. Cosas sin importancia.

Harry mantuvo las cejas alzadas, pero ya que el otro no le dijo nada, resopló. Estirándose cuanto era capaz, intentó ver por detrás de él, hacia Draco; no podía.

Ron, al percatarse de sus intenciones, volvió a sonreír y miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

—Ah, sí, el idiota —bufó, cruzándose de brazos a la vez que se reclinaba en el respaldar del asiento. Lo detalló por un rato, en silencio, con esos ojos calculadores que tenía sólo para el ajedrez, y se rascó la nuca después—. ¿Sabes qué me ha sorprendido en serio? —señaló hacia atrás con el pulgar—. Malfoy copió las pociones de Pomfrey, bajo la supervisión de Snape, para dártelas.

_¿Qué?_

De nuevo, intentó ver por detrás de él. Maldito Ron con su estatura que lo superaba. Maldita _enanez_ Potter. Todo era culpa de su padre.

—Ella está muy ocupada justo ahora —se encogió de hombros, otra vez—. Y el único que ha insistido en que no podrá un pie fuera de la enfermería es Malfoy, así que…

Dejó las palabras en el aire, a propósito. Harry tragó en seco y agachó la cabeza, cuando sintió que el rostro volvía a arderle.

La siguiente vez que lo buscó con la mirada, Ron optó por levantarse, y pudo distinguir a Draco frente a una mesa con un gotero y un frasco, concentrado en lo que hacía.

—¿Nos vemos en la cena? —lo rodeó con un brazo, por un instante. Harry asintió, distraído. Luego lo vio marcharse y regresó su atención hacia lo que su compañero hacía.

Draco, a pesar de que en ningún momento se fijó en él, esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa, Potter? —cuestionó, con un claro deje de diversión que, aunque sabía que no hacía nada incorrecto, lo inquietó un poco. Titubeó, de nuevo.

—¿Qué es- qué pasó?

Su compañero se tomó todo el tiempo necesario para terminar la preparación, la agitó, olisqueó por encima del borde cuando la consideró finalizada, y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia él. Cuando se la tendió, Harry elevó las cejas.

—Te quitará la migraña y te devolverá fuerzas —indicó. El chico arrugó el entrecejo.

—No tengo migraña.

—¿Tienes que esperar a tenerla? —Draco rodó los ojos. Deslizó la cadena del Apuntador fuera de su ropa, le dio un vistazo y lo volteó, para enseñárselo. Señaló una hora determinada—. Faltan cinco minutos. Cuando se acabe el efecto de la última que te di, vas a tener migraña.

Harry observó el frasco entre sus dedos, después otra vez al chico que volvía a ocupar la silla junto a la cama. Carraspeó. No estaba muy seguro de qué hacer, de cómo moverse o cómo _no_ hacerlo; cuando levantaba la mirada hacia Draco, inevitablemente, se fijaba más de lo justo en sus labios, y él debía notarlo, porque esa sonrisa problemática de medio lado estaba a la vista.

Un silencio incómodo se extendió entre ellos. Harry intentaba, _en verdad intentaba,_ no pensar en lo ocurrido momentos antes de la llegada de su mejor amigo, porque el vértigo súbito amenazaba con atacarlo, y oleada tras oleada de emociones hacían que todo fuese un poco más confuso.

Cuando empezó a dolerle la cabeza, emitió un débil quejido. Junto a él, Draco arqueó una ceja. Se bebió la poción.

—¿De verdad le copiaste la receta a Pomfrey? —se le ocurrió preguntar, al regresarle el frasco vacío, porque sentía que enloquecería si sólo seguía ahí, sentado, mirándolo sin decir nada.

—Sí. Más o menos. Snape me dio algunos consejos que ella no.

—¿Y hace cuánto que estás aquí?

Entonces se animó a volver a observarlo, sus ojos alternándose entre los del chico y sus labios, sin que fuese un acto consciente. Él se demoró unos segundos en contestar.

—Dos noches, un día y medio.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, pero no agregó más.

—¿No has salido? —balbuceó cuando lo vio negar— ¿para nada?

—No —le confirmó, con una suavidad impropia de su compañero—. Pansy también estaría aquí, pero la mandé a dormir después de la primera noche, y ahora Granger me está haciendo el favor de distraerla y tenerla de un lado al otro, para que no se quede metida aquí todo el día.

_Granger me está haciendo el favor_. Bueno, aquello era nuevo. Supuso que la incredulidad se le dibujó en el rostro, porque Draco se rio por lo bajo.

Le llevó otro momento volver a hablar.

—¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza?

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —dijo, en cambio. Harry le frunció el ceño por ignorar su pregunta.

Recordaba el enojo. Recordaba querer gritar y golpear algo.

Recordaba la actitud rara de todos. El bosque. Una Lullaby que quería llevarlo a conocer la Colmena.

Más allá de ese punto, su mente estaba cubierta por una bruma espesa que no le dejaba saber lo que seguía.

—Altum quería llevarme con ella —puntualizó. Draco asintió, como si lo sopesase unos instantes.

—Bueno…pues resulta que a tu nueva amiga no le gustó que yo _también_ quisiera casarme contigo.

El pesado silencio volvió a caer sobre ellos. Harry lo observaba, aturdido. Draco le devolvía la mirada con tal expresión de calma, que lo habría hecho dudar de lo que acababa de oír, sino fuese por el extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Harry no sabía qué hacer bajo esa mirada que parecía atravesarlo. No era desagradable, simplemente _diferente_.

—¿Y qué pasó con los Lullaby y la gente de Hogsmeade? —decidió continuar, girando el rostro para no verlo. Aun así, sentía la atención de Draco sobre él.

Era tan vergonzoso. Todavía podía percibir el tacto de sus labios, el movimiento lento.

Se obligó a concentrarse en lo que le contaba.

—_0—_

—¿Por qué Dumbledore no hace esto?

—¿Cuándo Dumbledore ha hecho _algo_, si puede enviar a otra persona? —replicó Draco a su mejor amiga, sin detenerse—. Estoy casi seguro de que tiene una cabeza de Slytherin bajo esos gorros horribles que se pone.

—Un _Sly_ de mal gusto —Pansy se rio por lo bajo.

Los tres caminaban por uno de los senderos del bosque, detrás de la profesora Ioannidis. Era de noche, poco después del toque de queda; asistieron a la cena en el Gran Comedor y esperaron por los pasillos a que los demás estudiantes se marchasen, para salir con la bruja y el Augurey, que sobrevolaba por encima de sus cabezas en ese preciso instante.

Harry vio, de primera mano, algunas de las aulas que todavía estaban en reparación, unos pasillos cerrados para los estudiantes, armaduras y cuadros amontonados para ser reemplazados o restaurados, si es que lo último era posible. Draco le explicó que el _efecto Lullaby_ que se extendió desde la Colmena, en cuanto Altum le colocó el anillo de las emociones, alteró a la mayoría de los estudiantes y Hogwarts se sumió en el caos.

En Hogsmeade, gran parte de los habitantes se retiraron lo suficiente para no sentir más que una ligera inquietud, pero los que quedaron, consiguieron abrir una zanja con métodos y propósitos indeterminados, incluso para ellos mismos. Al menos, se decía que no hubo heridos. Tampoco en el colegio hubo verdaderas lesiones, mas todos estaban agotados tras la absorción, y unos pocos tuvieron colapsos nerviosos en las horas siguientes, que los dejaron inconscientes en los dormitorios.

Para que todo rastro de la magia Lullaby se esfumase y ellos pudiesen tener por seguro que los afectados se recompondrían, debían romper el anillo. No podía ser en un sitio cerrado, ni cerca de los mismos afectados, porque los profesores tenían la teoría de que crearía una ola expansiva mágica que podía causar más daño que bien al liberar las emociones que consumió.

Además, tenía que ser Harry quien lo destruyese.

Así que ahí estaban, de camino al claro más alejado del Bosque Prohibido. Pansy estaba enganchada de su brazo; parecía incapaz de soltarlo por más que medio minuto, ansiosa como estaba por asegurarse de que no estuviese bajo ninguna consecuencia imprevista, efectos secundarios, lo que fuese. Tenía ojeras que arruinaban su linda cara, y por primera vez desde que la conoció, la encontró desaliñada.

—_Me hubieses dicho_ —fue lo único de lo que lo acusó, en la enfermería, después de haber corrido de vuelta cuando recibió la noticia de que estaba despierto. Se subió a su cama, derribándolo con un abrazo, y lo estrechó tan fuerte que a Harry le dolieron los músculos—, _pudiste- pudiste avisarme, y yo- yo hu- hubiese ido contigo. Puedes contar conmigo también…_

Ella no estaba enojada, a diferencia de Snape, que le recriminó sin pausas lo imprudente que fue cuando pasó por allí, o Hermione, que le preguntó si había perdido la cabeza cuando se le ocurrió ir al bosque solo, de noche. Pansy estuvo _asustada_. Harry pensaba que eso era peor.

Se sentía lo bastante culpable para no oponer resistencia a su agarre firme, ni decirle nada cuando le echaba ojeadas de reojo, como si intentase asegurarse de que continuaba igual de bien que un instante atrás.

Por delante de ellos, Ioannidis abría la marcha, una sombra que se perdía en la oscuridad y el vestigio lejano de su silueta bajo capa tras capa de tela. Draco iba sólo un paso detrás de ella. Era el que llevaba el anillo.

—No hay ningún peligro de que los Lullaby puedan venir por él ahora, ¿cierto, profesora? —su amiga se dirigió a la otra bruja en voz dulce, apenas vacilante. Aún lo tenía abrazado.

—Los Lullaby fueron llevados por el Ministerio a un lugar donde no alteren a los magos —indicó Dárdano, con un graznido—, las barreras fueron ampliadas hasta Hogsmeade, de manera que no podrían entrar de nuevo.

—¿Y la reina?

—Sigue perdida —reconoció, tras un momento—, pero la encontrarán tan pronto como el señor Potter haya destruido el anillo. Es una cadena. Terminará por romper los demás y quitarle la mayor parte de la energía, al menos, la suficiente para que pueda ser capturada también.

Por unos segundos, a medida que se aproximaban a su objetivo, lo único que se escuchó fueron sus pisadas. Luego Pansy siguió.

—¿Qué les hacen en el Ministerio?

La respuesta se demoró unos instantes más de lo justo.

—Probablemente lo mismo que con el resto de las criaturas mágicas peligrosas para las comunidades de magos, señorita Parkinson.

—Reubicarlos —agregó Draco, con un encogimiento de hombros—, es el procedimiento estándar, dicen.

Ninguno habló más durante el trayecto.

Cuando alcanzaron el claro en que se encontró con Altum, Ioannidis agitó la varita para colocar un tronco cortado frente a él y Draco dejó el anillo ahí. Lo único que debía hacer era utilizar un _reducto_, a la distancia suficiente para que las astillas no lo golpeasen al volar en todas direcciones.

Respiró profundo y levantó la varita.

Del otro lado del tronco, Altum lo observaba con los grises ojos entrecerrados. Se preguntó por qué los demás no reaccionaban. Luego se dijo que, en realidad, _no podía_ estar ahí, porque era traslúcida y veía lo que estaba detrás de ella.

—No lo hagas, lindo —su voz sonó tan cerca que podría haber jurado que la tenía levitando detrás, inclinándose sobre su hombro. Se tensó—, no quieres hacerlo. Lastimarás a mi Colmena. Me lastimarás a mí. ¿No éramos amigos?

Harry pensó que intentar quitarle las emociones de por vida al otro, no estaba incluido en su concepto de amistad. Al verla, ya no sentía ni siquiera las oleadas de tranquilidad, a pesar de que identificaba ahora la magia que desprendía _sólo_ con estar allí.

Apuntó. Arrojó el hechizo y se echó hacia atrás.

El anillo quedó reducido a trizas en el tronco, también destrozado. Altum no volvió a aparecer.

Dos días más tarde, Snape les contaría que notificaron a Dumbledore de que la capturaron. Aunque en ese momento, claro, no tenían idea de que ocurriría tan rápido.

Poco a poco, las emociones regresaban a sus dueños cansados, en forma de hileras traslúcidas y apenas perceptibles, que se enroscaban y viajaban por el aire. Harry las observó por un rato, hasta que un aleteo lo hizo volverse.

Draco, de cuclillas, le ofrecía un fragmento de piedra de la luna a Dárdano. El Augurey lo atrapó con el pico y esperó.

Cuando la transformación concluyó, el aire en el claro era denso, a causa de la expectación. Incluso Ioannidis estaba inmóvil.

Dárdano soltó una pesada exhalación, apretó el fragmento entre los dedos y levantó la cabeza. Negó.

—Todavía podemos buscar otras —le recordó al hombre, que esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Lo sé, Harry, gracias. Con permiso —ninguno de los adolescentes supo a qué se refería cuando se puso de pie de un salto. Llevaba la piedra en una mano al acercarse a la profesora, a quien arrastró unos metros lejos, en una plática en que no dejaba de gesticular.

—Debería haber una manera de localizarlas —escuchó que decía Pansy. Ambos, Draco y él, asintieron de forma distraída, dándoles espacio a los otros dos.

—_0—_

—…porque te he dado mi don, y ahora tengo que _pagarlo_.

Era extraño pensar que un objeto así de pequeño pudiese contener tanto poder, algo tan increíble, único en el mundo. Harry no dejaba de hacer girar la mano, con los ojos puestos en el anillo oscuro de los Malfoy que llevaba en el índice, desde que estaban ahí, esperando.

Cuando se imaginaba a Draco colocándoselo, su estómago tenía una sacudida y debía retener el aliento por unos instantes. Al preguntarle, específicamente, qué don le dio, lo que recibió fue un:

—_Libertad._

No estaba seguro de lo que se suponía que debía significar, o si, por casualidad, existiría un don mágico que se llamase de ese modo. Había decidido preguntarle a Pansy y Hermione, cuando estuviesen de regreso.

—¿Harry? —Narcissa se asomó desde detrás de una de las columnas. Llevaba un vestido largo y un tocado complicado, y él, a quien Draco le juró que no tenía que tomarlo como una ocasión especial, se sintió tonto dentro de su ropa de diario que sacó del baúl con prisas, porque se les hacía tarde—. Acércate, anda.

Era sábado. Las clases se retomaban a un ritmo lento, a los profesores no parecía importarles; al menos, no a los que no daban _Pociones_, porque Snape mandó un ensayo por cada día perdido. Ellos tenían un permiso firmado por el director para ir a la Mansión Malfoy, e incluso tomaron la chimenea conectada al flú de su oficina.

Cuando llegaron, la señora Malfoy estaba avisada, a medias, de lo que ocurrido por una carta que le envió su hijo. Sin embargo, Harry tuvo que permanecer en una de las salas para invitados, bajo las atenciones de Dobby y Lía, mientras madre e hijo tenían una conversación en uno de los despachos. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa y lo abrazó; lo trató como siempre al regresar, así que supuso que no estaba enojada.

Fuese lo que fuese que le había contado Draco, lo libró a él de contestar preguntas sobre asuntos en que no tenía ganas de pensar siquiera.

Ahora, ella lo tomaba de la muñeca y lo guiaba a través de un pasillo angosto, blanco, pulido y de columnas a ambos lados, que conectaba una de las alas de la Mansión con una estructura aledaña. Dada su naturaleza mágica, aparecía y se desvanecía a disposición del dueño de la casa, así que era la primera vez que se acercaba.

Al final, la puerta pequeña, oscura, estaba cerrada, y los dos se desviaron hacia un corredor contiguo, que terminaba en una pared.

—Este es nuestro pase —instruyó, mostrándole el anillo Malfoy que llevaba, aunque ella lo utilizaba en el dedo anular, como correspondía a su condición en la familia. Tocó una de las paredes con la pieza, y esta perdió consistencia, difuminándose y convirtiéndose en una barrera traslúcida, que permitía ver lo que pasaba al otro lado—. Habrá partes que no podamos presenciar, por supuesto. Ellos son así. Yo no estuve con Lucius cuando lo tomó el Legado la primera vez, aunque era mayor que Draco por entonces.

Hablaba sin mirarlo, con una voz suave, distante. Harry se imaginó que pensar en Lucius Malfoy no era mejor para ella de lo que sabía que era para su compañero.

Sujetó su mano y le dio un ligero apretón. Narcissa apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro por una milésima de segundo, para darle a entender que lo agradecía, y con otra de sus leves sonrisas, se fijaba en la pared-ventana.

—¿Qué hacen? —cuestionó, ya que no veía más que una habitación similar a una cueva de piedra azulada y oscura, con un cetro clavado en el centro, plateado, sin nada en especial.

—El Legado combina las presencias mágicas de todos los antepasados de la familia —aclaró, justo cuando Draco aparecía desde un extremo del cuarto contiguo y caminaba hacia el centro, con la cabeza en alto y una expresión de perfecta indiferencia—, aceptan o rechazan a los herederos, si no lo consideran al nivel necesario. Pero si Draco pudo hacer lo que hizo, el Legado lo ha considerado y encontrado aceptable. Y sólo tiene que pagar por el don.

—¿Cómo funciona eso?

Narcissa presionó los labios en una línea recta por un instante. Le recordaba a su hijo cuando hacía ese gesto, en particular.

—Mi suegro, Abraxas, pidió que la mujer que amaba y era infértil, pudiese darle un hijo, para no casarse con otra sólo por conseguir un heredero. A cambio —ahí, la voz le tembló. Ambos fingieron no darse cuenta—, ni su rostro, ni su tono, volvieron a demostrar alguna vez lo que sentía.

Un peso helado se instaló en el estómago de Harry. Tragó en seco. Fue el turno de la bruja de darle un leve apretón.

Dentro de la sala, Draco se ponía de rodillas frente al cetro. Era una escena curiosa y extraña. Apenas distinguía algunas palabras lejanas en francés.

No habría sabido definir lo que pasaba. Cambió su peso de un pie al otro. Si no hubiese tenido sujeta la mano de la bruja, quizás habría deseado echar a correr.

—¿El padre de Draco…?

—Oh, Lucius —la vio de reojo, cuando liberó una risa baja, el tinte nervioso la distorsionó apenas—. Él me regaló algo hermoso. Seguridad. La seguridad de que ni mi hermana Bella, ni nadie, podría hacerme daño.

Cuando Harry elevó las cejas, Narcissa le dedicó una sonrisa más confidente.

—Mi esposo no podía hacer magia defensiva. Ni un simple _protego_. Cambió su seguridad por la mía, cuando supimos que tendríamos un hijo, y todavía no he encontrado a nadie con mejores escudos que los que yo hago —elevó el mentón al terminar, sacándole una sonrisa al chico. Se notaba que esa fue su intención.

—¿Qué es lo que va a dar Draco?

Entonces ambos, al mismo tiempo, volvieron a mirar hacia al frente. Parecía que él contestaba unas preguntas, no podían saberlo; las voces quedaron reducidas a murmullos ininteligibles.

—No lo sé —cuando la escuchó, Harry se percató de que no era la única persona que quería correr lejos en ese pasillo—. Se supone que el Legado sólo regala un don una vez en la vida, a un heredero ya aceptado. Lucius tuvo que pasarse todo un día aquí para conseguir el trato por mi don. Nadie pide _antes_ de hablarlo con ellos, porque algunos precios son muy altos, y ellos pueden ser crueles incluso con los suyos.

Harry no habría podido explicar la sacudida que tuvo en el estómago cuando distinguió que Draco miraba hacia un lado. Hacia la pared tras la que ellos se encontraban.

Luego asentía y contestaba a lo que fuese que las presencias mágicas del Legado Malfoy dijeron antes.

Cuando el chico se ponía de pie, la pared regresaba a ser sólida.

—¿Terminó? —inquirió, con un hilo de voz. Junto a él, Narcissa asintió, en un estado que no era mucho mejor.

_¿Qué era?_

_¿Qué le quitaron?_

Harry la soltó y atravesó corriendo el pasillo. Empujó la puerta con el impulso que llevaba y el peso de todo su cuerpo. Casi chocó con Draco, cuando este salía de la otra habitación. Trastabilló para mantener el equilibrio y se detuvo, jadeante.

No veía nada diferente.

—¿Qué…?

Calló. Draco acababa de desviar su atención detrás de él, a su madre, que se apoyaba en el umbral, con las manos convertidas en puños sobre la tela de la falda y más pálida que nunca.

—No fue nada importante, madre —juró, dándole un ligero apretón en el brazo a Harry. Después se acercó a ella y se dejó sujetar las manos, con una expresión casi culpable—, de verdad. Nada que no hubiese estado dispuesto a darles.

Sin embargo, no les contó, ni ellos se atrevieron a preguntarle.

—_0—_

Cuando lo pensaba en retrospectiva, quinto año fue _extraño_. Al regresar a la normalidad, el colegio retomaba la rutina con una facilidad que debería ser imposible, porque eran magos y brujas, después de todo, y ningún embrujo o maldición podía ser el fin del mundo. Sirius decía que ocurrían eventos inusuales en todos los colegios de magia del mundo.

Recordaba horas en el escritorio, escuchando la charla incesante de algún profesor, los párpados pesados, la cabeza embotada por el cansancio. Recordaba prácticas exhaustivas de Quidditch, el nombramiento de Pucey como Capitán por el período transitorio de los próximos meses, el aviso de que lo entrenarían para ocupar el puesto cuando hubiese llegado a sexto año.

Recordaba, también, una discusión fuerte de Hermione y Ron en los pasillos, la última de ellas, de la que nunca supo la causa. Las noches en la Casa de los Gritos, mostrándoles cómo se hacían los hechizos que Ioannidis pedía para los TIMO's, o estar tirados los seis en el suelo, agotados, en un cómodo silencio que era interrumpido por el estallido de alguna risa o un comentario absurdo.

Por algunas semanas, Draco pasó tanto tiempo en el alféizar de la ventana del cuarto, con la proyección mágica del telescopio, que Harry comenzó a temer que se fuese a sumir en ese estado decaído que tuvo durante tercero. No fue así. Una noche, apagó la proyección, dobló sus pergaminos y se paró junto a su cama.

—¿Quieres jugar Quidditch?

Harry elevó las cejas y se apresuró a sentarse en el colchón, apartando a Lep, que había adquirido la costumbre de acurrucarse encima de él desde que su legítimo dueño parecía más ausente.

—¿Ahora? —su compañero asintió, como si no viese lo inusual de salir al campo y montarse en las escobas una noche de primavera, alrededor de las once—. Ya pasó el toque de queda.

—¿Cuándo empezamos a prestar atención al toque de queda?

Ahí, no pudo hacer más que reírse y aceptar, luego volarían bajo amuletos de calor e impermeables durante dos horas. Y a la mañana siguiente, era Draco quien se asomaba por el dosel para tirarle una almohada y decirle que se levantase, o lo iba a dejar.

Otra noche, en una fecha que no podía recordar en específico, intentaba terminar un ensayo sobre la cama, a pesar de que las cobijas lo tentaban a acurrucarse y dejarlo para después, cuando vio un folleto mágico que pasaba delante de su rostro.

—¿Esto es tuyo?

Harry no sabía en dónde había encontrado el papel que Ioannidis le entregó durante la charla sobre ser Inefable, en lugar de Auror. Asintió y lo tomó, dubitativo.

—Estaba en mi escritorio —aclaró, quizás por su mirada confundida. Y ya que él no le dijo más, ni hizo ademán de seguir con la tarea, bufó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, cruzando las piernas—. ¿Sabes? Los Inefables no sólo investigan en el _Departamento de Misterios_, también viajan mucho. Encuentran las cosas más extrañas. Yo diría que es un trabajo interesante, lo harás bien; es perfecto para alguien tan terco y curioso.

Él le frunció. Draco no se inmutó.

—Siempre pensé que sería Auror —mencionó, igual que aquel día con Ioannidis, y para su sorpresa, el chico apoyó las palmas en el colchón, se estiró hacia atrás, despreocupadamente, y siguió mirándolo con una leve sonrisa.

—Y yo siempre pensé que lo serías.

—¿No odias a los Aurores?

Draco le dirigió otra de esas miradas que lo hacían sentir como un niño, haciendo las preguntas incorrectas, aunque con un deje afectuoso que le generó una emoción cosquilleante en el cuerpo.

—No serías _sólo_ un Auror, serías Harry Potter, el Auror. No odio a Harry. La mayor parte del tiempo.

Y cuando Harry comenzó a protestar, él se limitó a burlarse, hasta que se detuvo.

—¿Tú qué harás? —se le ocurrió preguntar después, con el folleto entre las manos. Draco, tumbado de lado a lado de su cama como si le perteneciera, tenía los ojos puestos en el techo y emitió un sonido vago, imposible de distinguir entre afirmación o negación.

—Presentar tantos TIMO's como sea posible, por si acaso, cumplir mis deberes, _cumplir mis deberes, cumplir mis deberes_…ah, y cumplir mis deberes. Tal vez malgastar una parte de la fortuna Black mientras los cumplo —se encogió de hombros, ante su mirada asombrada.

—¿Draco Malfoy no tiene _ningún_ plan sobre qué hacer con su futuro?

Él giró hacia un lado, para quedar de costado. Lo miraba desde abajo, porque Harry continuaba sentado.

—Tengo _muchos_ planes; ese es el problema.

No sabía por qué aquello no era una sorpresa.

—Ambicioso.

Draco sonrió más, como si fuese un cumplido.

—Sí, lo sé.

Se sumieron en el silencio. Era en momentos así, a solas, en un ambiente tranquilo, donde Harry sentía una inquietud que lo hacía removerse en su sitio, porque no sabía qué más hacer.

Todavía tenían escapadas de noche, visitas a la biblioteca. Su compañero se colaba a su cama, ocupaba su escritorio. Le importaba poco que se quejase, porque los dos sabían que era en vano, que nunca sería en serio.

Sin embargo, también existían instantes en que Draco se quedaba quieto y lo veía como si hubiese descubierto algo fascinante en él. Como si él _fuese_ fascinante. Y no decía ni hacía nada, así que Harry deseaba un agujero que se lo tragase, para huir de esa mirada que le dedicaba.

Instantes en que estaba _demasiado_ cerca.

Instantes en que creía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho y Draco podría oírlo, frente a él.

Instantes en que volvía a fijarse en sus labios, recordaba la tarde en la enfermería, que no hablaron al respecto, y las ansias que crecían eran enormes, inexplicables. _Incontrolables_.

Pero luego vinieron los TIMO's. Visitas a la oficina de Ioannidis para discutir el tema, conversaciones con Snape, que en algún momento del año, comenzó a verlo con los ojos entrecerrados y más iracundo que nunca, aunque no podía explicarse el por qué. Estudiar, rehusarse a estudiar, ser arrastrado para estudiar _más_.

Pansy se encargó de las tutorías de _Transformaciones_ e _Historia_, Hermione los ayudaba con _Herbología_ y _Encantamientos_. Draco demostró ser, justo como predijo, un maestro de _Pociones_ tan impaciente como el propio Snape, por lo que se dedicó a tratar la parte teórica y dejar que 'resolvieran por su cuenta' en la práctica. Las materias opcionales se las dividieron.

Harry se durmió en la biblioteca varias veces, fue jalado de camino al comedor cuando pretendía escapar de los libros, y recibió un verdadero sermón de Pansy y Hermione, acerca de tener que prepararse para los exámenes, si quería llegar a ser Auror. No comentó con nadie más, ni siquiera Ron o sus padres, que llevaba el folleto de Inefable a todas partes, dentro del maletín.

Sólo cuando llegó la temida época, aplicó TIMO's casi idénticos para dos tipos de profesiones. Al salir del último examen, se dio cuenta de que Draco, que presentó los mismos que él, sonreía como si acabase de recibir una buena noticia.

Por decisión y planificación de su compañero (¿quién más, sino?), tuvieron una botella completa de whisky de fuego en la Casa de los Gritos, durante la última reunión del año, al finalizar los exámenes. Luna, que estuvo presente en todo el proceso, observándolos estudiar con ojos curiosos y acompañándolos gran parte de las veces, lo ayudaba a servir y levitar los vasos.

—Sólo un vaso por persona —instruyó, con los ojos entrecerrados, a la espera de que cualquiera se opusiese. Ya que no ocurrió, él sí se sirvió dos, arrancándoles algunas quejas al resto.

Mientras Harry lo veía ser arrastrado por Pansy, coaccionado a poner una canción de la radio mágica y bailar con su mejor amiga, que era la más complacida con el fin del período de exámenes, un recordatorio vago, lejano, empezaba a instalarse en el fondo de su mente.

"_¿Has considerado que lo que sientes por el cachorro Malfoy sea algo más que una simple amistad?"_

Sí, lo era.

_Vaya que lo era._

* * *

**Fin del Libro 5.**

**Me emociona llegar a este punto, porque cuando tuve la idea original de la historia, esta escena final fue la primera que escribí. Claro que no era justo así, pero el concepto se mantuvo: los chicos celebran el final de sus exámenes, Draco está bailando con Pansy, y mientras los ve, Harry se da cuenta de que no puede seguir negando algo que es increíblemente obvio y está ahí, afectándolo y sucediéndole desde hace tiempo.**

**¿Creen que este es el final de la montaña rusa emocional? Pff. ¿Es que no me conocen? Prometí que subiría más que esto ;)**


	61. Interludio: 1995-1996

_**Una foto perdida en alguna parte.**_

**31, julio. 1995.**

"_Harry, quince años"_ la letra estilizada, de amplios trazos, no puede pertenecer a otro que a Draco. La cámara enfoca un costado de la sala de una casa en Godric's Hollow, adolescentes frente a un pastel con las velas recién apagadas, que se encienden solas poco después, otra vez, por arte de magia. Draco tiene un brazo echado sobre los hombros de Harry, sonríe al quitarle un poco de crema del pastel con un dedo y probarla. Harry no le presta atención a nada más que él.

El rubor _sí_ se nota.

_**De Pansy Parkinson a Narcissa Malfoy**_

_**1995-1996**_

**06, septiembre. 1995.**

Sin inscripción. La fotografía muestra a Harry, en las gradas del campo de Quidditch, y Pansy, que lleva la cámara, en un borde por el ángulo de la toma. El muchacho está viendo algo por encima de ellos, ojos abiertos de sobremanera, atentos y brillantes, y los labios entreabiertos en una expresión de absoluta expectación. Luego del flash, en la última milésima de segundo de movimiento mágico en la foto, se nota que Draco pasa en la escoba cerca de ambos. Parece que juega con otros chicos.

**01, octubre. 1995.**

"_Agotados. CDLG, '95"_

La imagen es tomada desde arriba, un adolescente pelirrojo tirado en un suelo que desconoce, jadeando y sudado por el esfuerzo. Hermione, sentada a un lado, le habla. Más allá, Pansy saluda a la cámara con un movimiento y una sonrisa. En el otro extremo del panorama, se ve a los chicos; Draco, con un pantalón muggle que claramente no le pertenece y la camisa desarreglada, le ofrece una botella de agua a Harry, igual que cansado, y finge arreglarle el cabello echándolo para atrás y sosteniéndolo con un broche, mientras el otro se ríe e intenta apartarse para que no se lo ponga. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta del flash.

**26, octubre. 1995.**

"_Tengo miedo de verte / necesidad de verte / esperanza de verte / desazones de verte._

_Tengo ganas de hallarte / preocupación de hallarte…_

_Tengo urgencia de oírte… / buena suerte de oírte / y temores de oírte._

_…resumiendo / estoy jodido / y radiante._

_Quizá más lo primero / que lo segundo…_

_Benedetti y Draco se encuentran, '95"_

La cámara sólo enfoca a Draco, sentado en el alféizar de una ventana que da hacia el patio. Tiene las piernas flexionadas cerca, la cabeza ladeada, los ojos puestos en un libro, y a su conejo dormido sobre el regazo. Su expresión es serena, casi de una cautelosa curiosidad.

**01, noviembre. 1995.**

"_Sorpresa, sorpresa. ¿Y si le buscamos esos lentes muggles que no se notan?"_ la letra pertenece a Draco. Están en el campo de Quidditch y la cámara enfoca a Harry en un primer plano, con el uniforme del equipo de Slytherin, pasándose una mano por el cabello y en una clara protesta débil a quien está detrás de la cámara. No lleva los lentes puestos y está cubierto de un poco de pasto y tierra.

_Por alguna razón, Harry y Draco no vuelven a aparecer juntos más allá de mediados de noviembre. Hasta un correo que llegó después de San Valentin, sin inscripción detrás, en que la fotografía enfoca a dos adolescentes dormidos en un sillón, un conejo metamorfo en medio de ambos._

**17, marzo. 1996.**

"_TIMO's, 1. '96" _cinco adolescentes, los mismos de siempre, se reúnen en torno a una mesa, llena de libros y pergaminos. La despeinada Ravenclaw parece indicarles qué copiar.

**28, marzo. 1996.**

"_TIMO's, 2"_

Una larga mesa del laboratorio de pociones, cuatro adolescentes a un lado, Draco en el otro; calderos en el espacio entre ellos. Draco luce como si intentase calmarse, en base de respiraciones profundas y soltar el aire despacio. No le funcionaba.

**09, abril. 1996.**

"_Descanso"_ la cámara enfoca a Harry, jugando snap explosivo con otro Slytherin. En el alféizar de una de las ventanas que da al Lago, a unos metros, Draco está leyendo. No se distingue el título del libro, pero sí el instante en que Harry se ríe y alza los brazos, en señal de victoria, y Draco levanta la cabeza, sonríe y vuelve a su lectura, negando.

**12, mayo. 1996.**

"_TIMO's, 3"_

Harry tiene la cabeza apoyada contra una mesa y protesta, un pergamino yace bajo él. Draco lo regaña. La cámara no enfoca al resto.

**29, mayo. 1996.**

"_Harry J. Potter, '96"_ la letra es de Draco.

La fotografía es de Harry. _Sólo_ de Harry. Debe estar en el jardín interno, se recarga con los brazos flexionados sobre el marco de una ventana. Ladea la cabeza, sonríe a quien le habla detrás de la cámara.

**04, junio. 1996.**

"_Draco L. Malfoy"_ una caligrafía torcida y desordenada lo escribió.

Draco sonríe a la cámara; una sonrisa de medio lado, divertida. Está en el campo de Quidditch, todavía viste el uniforme, y se apoya sobre el palo de la escoba al inclinarse hacia adelante, en dirección a quien sea la persona detrás de la cámara.


	62. 56 L6

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 6. **_**Harry Potter y el misterio del Velo Negro**_

* * *

**Capítulo cincuenta y seis: **_De cuando viajan cuatro sangrepuras en un autobús (el que se tropieza, derriba a los otros tres…)_

_Hacía un frío atroz_. Cuando pensase en ese momento, en retrospectiva, lo que recordaría sería esa frialdad seca que inundaba el aire, que se le pegaba a la piel, la impregnaba, le calaba en los huesos y se le alojaba en el centro mismo del pecho.

Por su causa, respirar también era complicado. Se sentía igual que un tacto fantasmal que le rozaba los labios, le llenaba la nariz, le cerraba la garganta, y al alcanzar sus pulmones, congelaba desde adentro hacia afuera. Bien podría haberse convertido mágicamente en una estatua de hielo, y no se habría dado cuenta.

Todavía tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta. La habitación que se le presentaba, sumida en las penumbras, tenía los muebles cubiertos por sábanas blancas y una delgada capa de polvillo. Algunas sombras, aquí y allá, se movían; sabía que no era natural. No era la oscuridad regular.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, cerró la puerta. Fue un poco más fácil dejar ir la tensión en los músculos una vez que lo hizo.

¿Qué se suponía que fue _eso?_

¿Qué acababa de ver?

—_0—_

Draco sabía que _aún_ estaba enojado con él. No tenía que preguntárselo. Su padrino, experto en oclumancia como era, todavía podía convertirse en un libro abierto para quien hubiese convivido con él durante toda la vida. En ciertos aspectos, al menos.

—…deja de mirarme —le pidió el hombre, en un susurro contenido, que era una advertencia implícita y de temer, para cualquier otro. No para él.

—Sabes que no quise hacerlo, Sev.

—No me interesa.

—Y yo sé que tú tampoco-

—No me importa —espetó, mordaz, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban fijos en el gotero con que vertía uno de los ingredientes más peligrosos en un frasco de vidrio, en el que esperaba obtener la reacción deseada—, creí habértelo dicho ya, _Draconis._

De forma vaga, el adolescente de dieciséis años se preguntó en qué momento dejó de encogerse y cohibirse cuando lo escuchaba llamarlo así. En cambio, apoyó los codos en el borde de la mesa, la barbilla en la palma, y aguardó.

Se sumergieron en un tenso silencio durante un rato. Así había sido durante todas las vacaciones.

—¿Un knut por tus pensamientos? —ofreció, ligeramente vacilante. Para reconstruir una tregua, a veces las cosas más extrañas tenían buenos resultados.

Snape se dedicó a medir la temperatura de un caldero que necesitaba poner a hervir a fuego lento. La mezcla anterior cambió de púrpura a verde, poco a poco, allí donde la dejó.

—Me…_inquieta_ —su padrino se tomó un momento en la elección de palabras. Él no pudo hacer más que apreciar que no hubiese utilizado un término más fuerte— lo que haces. Más que lo que dices. Contigo, todo son tonterías sin sentido e insolencias, no es nada nuevo. Pero que conviertas las tonterías e insolencias en acciones puede resultar…peligroso.

Draco se abstuvo de rodar los ojos, porque era un buen avance y no quería retroceder ese paso que estaban a punto de dar.

—No querrás que te pida perdón, ¿cierto? —arrugó la nariz al cuestionarlo. El mago, por su parte, no se molestó en disimular cuando rodó los ojos.

—Merlín, no. No gano nada con las ridículas disculpas de un niño.

_Qué adorable podía ser su padrino_. Draco bufó.

—Pero piensas que no debí hacerlo —observó, tras otros segundos de silencio. Snape comenzó a picar líneas finas de un ingrediente que podía identificar del invernadero de Hogwarts.

—Yo no lo hubiese hecho —fue lo único que dijo. Tampoco tenía que agregar más.

Cuando el hombre se enteró, no lo reprendió, no lo sacudió, ni siquiera le hizo un comentario venenoso. Sus ojos entrecerrados bastaban para hacerle pensar que, dentro de su cabeza, lo maldecía y le gritaba las mil maneras en que era un idiota imprudente.

Draco podría admitir que lo era, _lo fue_, por un período de tiempo breve, y que todavía se sentía así. No mentiría diciéndole que se arrepentía.

Harry lo valía.

Harry valía _todo_ lo que hubiese en el mundo.

—Aun así —siguió, quizás con más suavidad. No le gustaba alterar al mago; siempre se le hacía tan extraño que dejase de ser la figura estricta, rígida, casi paternal, que tenía, y se revelase como el hombre que quedaba debajo. En su mente infantil, solía dar por sentado que Severus no tenía los mismos sentimientos de las personas normales; no necesitaba cambiar ese aspecto—, no hubiese mencionado _eso _si-

—Lo entiendo —interrumpió, de inmediato, sin mirarlo—, de verdad. Deja de ser un necio, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que arruinar mi paz mental con tu voz?

—Por estas cosas, eres mi ejemplo a seguir —ironizó, con una débil sonrisa. El profesor frunció el ceño al levantar la mirada un instante. Pareció que diría algo. No lo hizo.

El laboratorio de _Spinner's End_ se llenó, por otro rato, con el ruido que producía el cuchillo contra la madera y al traspasar las raíces de mandrágora. Draco observaba los movimientos con la misma atención con que lo habría hecho en un partido de Quidditch. Si pretendía destacar en _Pociones Avanzadas_ con él, era el mínimo esfuerzo que podía poner de su parte.

—Un knut por los tuyos —lo sorprendió Snape, de pronto, cuando habría jurado que no existiría más plática hasta que se hiciese la hora de irse.

Draco fingió considerarlo. Soltó una exhalación.

—Estoy hablando en serio respecto a esto. A _todo _esto que te dije, y aunque no necesito tu permiso, ni el de nadie, me gustaría que no estés en contra.

Por unos segundos, no pareció que él lo hubiese escuchado. Después empezó a ralentizar su tarea.

—Entonces no hay nada que hacer —concluyó, imitando su postura desde el otro lado del mesón de trabajo.

—Nada de nada —aseguró, en un murmullo.

Un intercambio de miradas. No era la lucha silenciosa que tenían cuando el chico se oponía a él. Snape lucía más cansado y envejecido cuando meneó la cabeza.

—Todos los Malfoy son unos tercos —luego volvió a su labor de picar hasta casi hacer desaparecer las raíces.

—¿Me cuentas la verdad si te doy un galeón completo? —probó suerte, porque nunca estaba de más hacerlo. Claro que se esperaba la contestación fría que le siguió.

—No.

—¿Si llevo una carta al primo Regulus de tu parte?

—Sal de mi casa, _Draconis_.

Draco soltó un bufido de risa.

—No aguantas nada ahora.

—_Draconis_ —la amenaza sigilosa continuaba ahí. No le temía. _No por completo_. Ya que Snape se había dado cuenta, no le quedaba de otra que detenerse para agitar la varita en el aire y conjurar un _tempus_—. ¿No tendrías que irte ya?

Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Con un ruido ahogado, se bajó del taburete que ocupó hasta entonces. No podía creer cuánto se retrasó.

—Vuelvo mañana, padrino…

—O mejor nunca —lo escuchó replicar, una fracción de segundo antes de lanzarse a su chimenea, la destartalada estructura de la casa que no servía para nada más que estar conectada a la Mansión y el dormitorio del mago en Hogwarts. Ni siquiera podía encenderse un fuego decente allí.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que las llamas del flú se lo llevasen.

—_0—_

Cuando Draco pensó en concederles la entrada a la Mansión, no lo imaginó _exactamente _de ese modo.

Fue durante los comienzos del verano. Su madre le hacía peticiones que lo mantenían ocupado en la Mansión, lo instaba a decirle a Pansy que lo visitase ahí, como hacía de niños, e incluso llegó a _cartear _a su prima Nym para que se pasase por la casa. Cuando Draco hacía ademán de acercarse a la red flú, Narcissa le daba _esa _mirada.

No podía decir que estuviese castigado. Cuando le explicó qué haría y por qué, ella tampoco gritó, ni se alteró. No lo hizo los días siguientes, ni lo reprendió por cartas, o le dio una bienvenida diferente cuando finalizó el quinto año.

Sin embargo, Draco la conocía mejor que eso. El abrazo de regreso a casa fue un poco más fuerte y prolongado, pasaba más tiempo en la Mansión de lo usual, le decía que comiesen juntos, se le acercaba en la biblioteca.

Nada era peor que _la mirada._ Esa mirada que le traía el recuerdo difuso de cuando lo encontró en casa de los Parkinson, después de enterarse de que a Lucius se lo llevaron los Aurores. Esa mirada que le dio cuando lo dejó partir al primer año en Hogwarts. Y cuando lo oyó hablar del edificio conectado a Azkaban.

Por ello, apenas pisó la casa de Pansy por las vacaciones. Ni hablar de la de los Potter; incluso Lily, en una tarde que pasó por la Mansión a beber té con su madre, le preguntó si es que ya no los soportaba más, que no volvía a visitarlos.

_Ojalá fuese eso._

Le escribía notas a diario a Harry, como si estuviese de viaje, pero ambos sabían que no era así. Muchas no tenían respuesta. Él tampoco esperaba lo contrario.

Entonces una mañana, cuando desayunaban en silencio en el comedor de más de treinta asientos, sólo su madre y él, decidió que era _asfixiante._

_La Mansión lo asfixiaba._

_La inmensidad lo hartaba._

_El silencio lo enloquecía._

Nunca le había ocurrido.

—¿Puedo traer a los chicos un rato? —se le ocurrió preguntar aquella mañana, en una breve pausa.

—Sí.

—¿Y puedo _salir_?

—…claro que sí, dragón.

A Draco le dio la impresión de que sonaba a un "no", pero lo aceptó con un asentimiento y siguió.

_Y ahí los tenía ahora._

Pansy, que lideraba el grupo que atravesaba la sala del recibidor, tenía una sonrisa de divertido afecto. Se reunieron en su casa para tomar el flú y evitarse las restricciones de las barreras, la reja embrujada y tétrica, además del trayecto de los jardines.

Detrás de ella, Hermione detallaba el lugar con ojos enormes, afirmando el agarre en el bolso que le colgaba del hombro, Weasley miraba alrededor y boqueaba igual que un pez fuera del agua. Lunática se balanceaba con ese andar suave que tenía y le echaba una ojeada a todo, sin tocar, por suerte.

Harry, que también estaba acostumbrado a la Mansión, salió de último. Sabía que llevaba un atuendo que su mejor amiga le eligió, y que no le gustaba; se había colocado encima un deshilachado suéter holgado, de esos que se ponía para estar en la sala de Godric's Hollow, y el efecto que tenía con los pantalones oscuros era extraño. Y _muy _Harry, así que decidió que le agradaba.

—Potter.

—…hola —Harry ladeó la cabeza para responder al escueto saludo y evitó mirarlo más de una milésima de segundo. Aquello también era uno de los motivos por los que podría jurar que perdería la cordura si no actuaba pronto.

—¿Cuántas personas dices que viven aquí? —preguntó Granger de repente, al detenerse con Pansy, bajo el umbral que llevaba al vestíbulo, de donde salían las dos escaleras y los pasillos del complejo entramado que guiaban al resto de la Mansión.

—Por casi diez meses al año, sólo mi madre —contestó, aunque no despegó la mirada de Harry. Él se removió y cambió su peso de un pie al otro, reacomodándose también la correa de la mochila en el hombro—. Por hoy, seremos seis arriba.

—¿Y no la molestará? Digo, si está acostumbrada a la soledad, el silencio-

¿Quién podría acostumbrarse a _eso_?

—Todo el segundo piso es mío. A menos que te metas por donde no debes, Granger, no vas a molestar a nadie.

La chica pareció considerarlo un momento, con el entrecejo arrugado. Para no darle oportunidad de hacer más preguntas, Draco empezó a indicarles el camino, por delante de ellos.

—El pasillo donde está mi cuarto no tiene acceso directo desde aquí, porque el recibidor es hasta donde llegan quienes no son de confianza. Una pared y barreras separan mi piso de las escaleras regulares. Nosotros tenemos que ir por aquí —comentó, desviándose de lo que aparentaba ser el trayecto, para ir por un corredor contiguo, estrecho. Los escudos se sentían igual que una superficie gelatinosa y fría cuando los traspasaban.

Uno a uno, los vio cruzar, hasta que sólo quedaron Weasley y Potter. Cuando Ron hizo ademán de pasar, se dio de frente con la barrera, de repente, tan sólida que era una pared transparente entre ambos grupos.

Draco contuvo la risa al ver cómo su rostro se tornaba del mismo rojo que el cabello por el que se caracterizaba a su familia. Agitó una mano, cuando Pansy estuvo por interrogarle sobre qué harían, y la barrera se quitó.

—No era necesario —le escupió la comadreja, frotándose la frente lastimada con una mano, y frunciéndole el ceño.

—No controlo las barreras _por completo _—mencionó, sin ocultar su sonrisa, que pretendió hacer pasar por gesto de inocencia indiscutible. Oh, cuando pensó en intentarlo, en verdad no creía que pudiese lograrlo.

Supuso que el Legado también le cedió algo del poder sobre las protecciones. Tendría que revisarlo antes de irse a Hogwarts.

Continuaron por el pasillo, doblando en dos ocasiones y hacia unas escaleras más pequeñas, junto a las paredes de cristal que daban a un segmento del patio. Los chicos mantenían una conversación en murmullos por detrás de él, que bajaba el volumen a medida que estaban por llegar a su destino.

—Una cosa de las que no les hablé por cartas —dijo, al detenerse ante la única puerta del corredor del segundo piso—, es que las barreras de mi cuarto nome obedecen. No puedo _sólo_ decirles a quién dejar pasar y a quién no, no funciona así. Entonces pensé en quedarnos en la sala transfigurada.

Las reacciones no fueron muy diferentes. Mientras cruzaban la puerta, Pansy les explicaba a los otros que los escudos Malfoy más antiguos —como bien sabía, porque los estudió tanto como los de los Parkinson— funcionaban en base a la confianza. Confianza absoluta.

—…no se ofendan —susurraba, con una sonrisa de disculpa—. Draco tendría que ser capaz de dar su vida por alguien para que el escudo del cuarto _considere _si lo deja entrar o no. Y al revés también.

—¿Tú entras? —cuestionaba Hermione. Su mejor amiga, con una sonrisa presumida que debería tener plasmada más seguido, atravesaba una de las tres puertas siguientes, la de su habitación, y se paraba más allá del umbral, con las manos en la cadera y la barbilla en alto.

—Por supuesto —añadía después, riendo al volver junto a ellos—, Draco y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida. Me sentiría muy indignada si la barrera me rechaza.

Nadie mencionó que Harry, el último en entrar de nuevo, también podía superar las barreras más fuertes de su cuarto.

Draco abrió por un momento la puerta al baño-vestidor para que supiesen cuál era, y luego se llevó a las chicas a la sala de los requerimientos. Intentaba concentrarse en una imagen mental que combinase un dormitorio de Hogwarts, de camas suficientes para todos, con una Sala Común cálida y acogedora, cuando escuchó el sonido de una cortina al correrse.

—¿Qué es est…?

Reaccionó por puro reflejo. En un parpadeo, tenía la muñeca de Weasley atrapada entre los dedos, y la tela a medio correr relevaba la pared debajo.

—Sé que obviamente no lo conoces, porque las comadrejas son como veinte y tendrán un solo baño, con suerte, pero existe algo llamado "noción de la privacidad" y no quiero que toquen ciertas cosas —masculló entre dientes, utilizando la otra mano para devolver la cortina a su sitio—. Ni esta pared. Ni mi vestidor, ni-

Ron esbozó una sonrisa que no podía ser buena señal. Se sacudió y se estiró por encima de uno de sus hombros, para intentar llegar hasta la tela y jalarla con los dedos.

—¡Anda, Malfoy! ¿Qué puede ser un secreto? ¿De qué te avergüenzas tanto? ¿Es algo por lo que después puedo fastidiarte o…?

Incluso sus palabras quedaron en el aire. A mitad del forcejeo inútil, Ron estirándose, Draco empujándolo lejos de la pared, Harry descorrió la cortina por completo y se quedó ahí, observando el muro de fotografías que se encontraba debajo.

Por la expresión pasmada de Weasley cuando lo soltó, en verdad no tenía intenciones de invadir su privacidad de ese modo. Potter, por el contrario, lucía bastante interesado en identificar las imágenes.

—Me acuerdo de este día —señaló, tocando el borde de la fotografía con el índice—, fue cuando recibiste tu carta de Hogwarts. Me quedé a dormir la noche anterior. También este, y este…

Draco estaba tan rígido que no le habría sorprendido olvidarse de que poseía cierta capacidad de movimiento. El chico hablaba sin mirarlo, de espaldas a él, y concentrado en la pared llena de fotografías, de la que, además, era un partícipe regular.

Jamás había sentido que el rostro le ardiese de esa manera.

—No sabía que las tenías tú —oyó decir a Pansy, que también se aproximó. Se obligó a carraspear para aclararse la garganta.

—Son copias de las que le mandas a madre. Ella me las pasa en vacaciones, cada año.

—¡Este es el Mundial de Quidditch! —Granger también apuntó a un conjunto, y descendió más, con un ruido ahogado—. Tienes algunas del Baile de Yule también…

—Oh —Luna mostró una sonrisita feliz—, yo salgo en esa.

Le dedicó una mirada desagradable a Weasley, todavía junto a él, que parecía no poder decidirse entre si reír, lucir culpable o sólo confundido.

—¿Pueden dejar de ver mi jodido muro? —estalló, abriéndose paso entre los demás para tomar ambos lados de la cortina y volver a correrla. Sentía que incluso las orejas le quemaban.

Pansy y Hermione se rieron cuando se dio la vuelta. Si una no fuese su mejor amiga y la otra, bueno, _Granger_, le hubiese gustado arrojarles una maldición.

—Eres un sentimental —Luna estaba enternecida, observándolo como si fuese un crup, y él en serio, _en serio, _se lamentó del instante en que decidió que invitarlos a su casa era una buena idea.

—Váyanse todos a la mierda.

Al cruzarse de brazos, sin querer, desvió la mirada un segundo hacia Harry. Él tenía una sonrisa pequeña, divertida, que hizo que esa emoción cálida y cosquilleante de la que se salvó las primeras semanas del verano, estuviese de regreso, con fuerza suficiente para hacerlo temblar y desorientarse. Sus ojos se cruzaron. Luego Potter volvió el rostro en una dirección diferente.

Aquello era más grave de lo que pensó. Las vacaciones nunca se ponían de su lado con _ese _tema.

—¿Draco? —Pansy lo sacó de su breve trance, tocándole el brazo. Cuando la miró, ella sonrió en disculpa, como si supiese lo que acababa de ocurrirle. Esperaba que no; una vergüenza diaria era su límite— ¿terminas de abrir la sala de requerimientos para que Mione y yo nos cambiemos?

Asintió, de forma distraída, y después frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Y tú qué? —le habló a Lunática, que tenía las manos unidas tras la espalda. La examinó de pies a cabeza— ¿no te vas a cambiar con ellas?

La chica negó, con una suave sonrisa.

—Yo voy así.

Elevó las cejas e intercambió miradas con una dubitativa Pansy. Su mejor amiga debía estar sufriendo por esos pantalones cortos manchados de pintura y la franela holgada, con motivos florales desdibujados.

—Está bien —decidió, con un dramático suspiro, posicionándose tras la otra para llevarle las manos a la espalda, y en base a débiles empujones, guiarla a la sala donde se cambiarían—, traje suficiente como para cinco personas, y le pedí a Mione que trajese de más también. Vamos a combinar algo lindo, te lo ajustamos y te verás más bonita de lo que ya eres. Te diría que también te prestamos algo a ti, pero no tenemos tu talla —añadió con sorna, al pasarle por un lado. Draco rodó los ojos y se dedicó a terminar de abrir la sala.

Las tres chicas se metieron y cerraron la puerta. El _"¡diez minutos!"_ de Pansy le sonaba a que estarían ahí por un buen rato.

Al darse la vuelta, notó que Weasley se tiraba a uno de los sillones de la antesala y se retorcía en el mullido mueble, igual que un gato contento. Bueno, al menos no era difícil de complacer.

—¿Tienes algo de comer o nos vas a matar de hambre hasta que estemos allá? —inquirió, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldar del asiento y echándose hacia atrás, de manera que lo miraba al revés.

—Pídele algo a los elfos.

Ron titubeó.

—¿Elfos? —musitó. Enseguida se escuchó un plop, que lo hizo saltar.

—¿Sí, señor Weasley? Lía está para servirle, señor Weasley.

—¡Me llamó "señor Weasley"! Harry, ¿oíste? —se echó a reír, porque, según sabía, no hablaba con los elfos de Hogwarts más que para dar las gracias. Supuso que era una reacción común.

—Sí, Ron, lo oí —replicó él, con una media sonrisa.

—Voy a cambiarme yo también —indicó, sólo por esa cortesía básica que le dejó su madre para tratar con invitados. Incluso si eran _tan_ raros.

Se perdió en su propio cuarto, el verdadero, sin esperar respuesta. Apoyó la espalda en la puerta al cerrarla, y despacio, se deslizó hacia abajo, hasta quedar sentado en el piso, con las piernas extendidas frente a él.

Tuvo que tomar una profunda bocanada de aire.

Merlín. Había _extrañado_ ver a Potter.

—_0—_

La primera reacción que obtuvo Harry, y le dio una pistade lo que pasaba, fue al comienzo del verano. Una tarde tranquila, los Merodeadores estaban en Godric's Hollow, Peter le hablaba a Lily de una receta que descubrió en uno de sus viajes, Sirius tenía aquella risa estruendosa ante un comentario de Remus que, al fin y al cabo, no era tan gracioso.

Su padre le pidió ayuda con algo. El por qué no lo hizo con magia, estaba fuera de su comprensión.

Lo siguiente que sabría era que a James se le caía una caja, lo observaba con ojos enormes, y Harry, que sostenía la otra, le devolvía una mirada confundida.

O más bien, no era a él a quien veía. Sino su mano.

Agachó la cabeza, a tiempo para percatarse de que el anillo Malfoy quedaba expuesto en esa posición, y luego la voz de su padre llenaba la sala.

—Lily —la llamó, titubeante—, ¿le diste permiso a Harry de comprometerse a esta edad?

Entonces a Harry también se le cayó la caja que sostenía.

—¿Qué? —cuestionaba su madre, desde el otro lado de la sala—. No, estoy segura que…¿no se lo diste tú? Suena a algo que harías, James.

—No te lo preguntaría, si se lo hubiese dado.

—Pues tal vez lo olvidaste.

—¡No me olvidaría de que mi hijo se quiso comprometer con Draco Malfoy, teniendo sólo quince años!

—¿Malfoy? —Remus levantaba las cejas, curioso; a su lado, Sirius se echaba a reír, y corría hacia su ahijado para abrazarlo. Harry quedaba reducido a una masa balbuceante, ruborizado, que intentaba hacerles entender que _no _era lo que creían.

Fue en vano, claro.

La siguiente vez que ocurrió, fue en La Madriguera. Una mañana, arrastraba los pies desde el cuarto de Ron y los gemelos, para ir por el desayuno; allí, en el comedor, Molly lo veía y se echaba a llorar, murmurando acerca de "lo rápido que el tiempo pasaba" y "querer estar presente". El señor Weasley le palmeó el hombro al pasarle por un lado. Harry sólo deseó que un agujero se abriese en el suelo y se lo tragase.

Durante las vacaciones, su padrino no dejaba de dirigirle miradas divertidas y cómplices cuando estaba en casa y veía llegar al búho imperial que tenía las notas de Draco. James parecía tener intenciones de hablarle de algo; se acercaba, abría la boca, luego se llevaba una mano a la barbilla con una expresión tan confundida como si estuviese en un examen de _Historia de la Magia_, y terminaba por menear la cabeza y alejarse.

Harry no podía sentarse en su escritorio, sin tener la sensación de que enloquecería, porque la pila de notas de Draco estaba ahí, muchas sin respuesta, y él no estaba seguro de qué contestar, de cualquier modo. _Ni hablar de visitarlo._

Cuando Pansy cruzó la calle que separaba sus casas y le avisó de lo que planeaban hacer, lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue observarla boquiabierto, y preguntarse si ella, entre todas las personas, no _entendería_ lo que sucedía.

_Y ahí estaba ahora._

No sabía con qué cara mirar a Draco, porque las emociones formaban un cúmulo dentro de él, que se mezclaba, se confundía, se perdía y reanudaba. Sentir que su compañero _sí _que le prestaba cierto grado de atención extra, lo hacía removerse, inquietarse, tener dificultades para respirar con normalidad.

Si aquello continuaba, no podía asegurar que llegase al final de la noche.

—…por la puerta, Granger, por la puerta —escuchó a Draco contestarle a Hermione, cuando esta le preguntó por dónde se salía, al estilo _tradicional. _Los seis iban caminado al recibidor, desde el ala de la Mansión que daba al cuarto del heredero de los Malfoy.

—¿Por cuál de _todas_ las puertas?

—La principal —no tenía que darse la vuelta para saber que rodó los ojos. Contuvo una sonrisa. Era una reacción _tan _Draco.

Cuando la línea que formaban alcanzó el vestíbulo, Draco se detuvo y giró. Su madre estaba parada bajo el umbral de una de las puertas hacia las salas contiguas, más pequeñas; no dejaba de retorcerse las manos, rozando el anillo con la _M_ oscura que llevaba en el dedo anular.

—Un momento —susurró, y caminó hacia ella. Harry los vio entablar una conversación en voz baja, no sabía sobre qué; el chico negaba, Narcissa apretaba los labios un momento y luego decía algo más.

Por un instante, ambos se voltearon en su dirección. Cuando lo enfocaron, Harry se sintió atrapado con las manos en la masa y se giró. Las mejillas y orejas comenzaron a arderle enseguida. La conversación de sus amigos quedaba reducida a un débil murmullo.

—Listo —tras un rato, Draco regresó con ellos. Para entonces, su madre ya no estaba por los alrededores.

—¿Todo bien? —inquirió Pansy, con suavidad, tocándole el brazo. Él sólo asintió.

—¿Hacia dónde es que vamos?

Ojos grises barrieron con el resto del grupo, deteniéndose un poco más de lo necesario en Harry, que se encogió bajo el escrutinio. Hermione fue la que se adelantó.

—Sácanos de aquí y yo los llevo el resto del camino.

Y justo como dijo, cuando Draco los hizo salir por las rejas tétricas, que Ron no perdió la oportunidad de criticar con la nariz arrugada en señal de desagrado, ella los guio hacia una parada de buses. Una de las imágenes más extrañas de su vida fue ver a cuatro sangrepuras, cada uno más perdido que el otro, esperando un auto.

—¿Dices que los muggles hacen esto _todos_ los días? —preguntó Pansy, observando con ojos enormes. Ya que la zona de Godric's Hollow en que vivían era residencial y familiar, no era común ver aquello desde los jardines, sumándole que se pasaba el resto del año en un castillo alejado del mundo muggle, no era tan sorprendente la idea de que nunca hubiese visto nada semejante.

—¿Y tienen que _esperar_? ¿No se les hace tarde por culpa de los demás? —agregó Draco, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Amigo —Ron, aunque nunca lo admitiría, no tenía una expresión muy diferente a la de ellos—, esto es una mierda. Pobres muggles.

—Todos deberían tener escobas mágicas —opinó Luna, y los otros tres asintieron, mientras Hermione y él intercambiaban miradas divertidas.

Estaba seguro de que nunca volvería a encontrar a una persona que se riese por ir en un destartalado bus en movimiento, como hicieron Luna y Pansy, sosteniéndose cada una de un brazo de Draco para mantener el equilibrio, y a cambio, causando que el chico tuviese problemas para conseguir el mismo resultado. Ron los seguía de cerca, pero se sujetaba de Harry cuando creía necesitar apoyo para llegar a la parte de atrás y sentarse.

Cuando aceleró, Luna tropezó; lo siguiente que sabría es que los llevaba consigo, había tres adolescentes en el suelo y el bus se llenaba de risas, a las que los muggles no veían sentido.

Hermione los hizo bajar en el centro de la ciudad más cercana, entre indicaciones vagas y explicaciones concisas sobre el lugar al que pensaba llevarlos. Decían que era una 'fiesta mágica' apta para mayores de quince años, y las entradas previamente compradas que llevaba en un bolso de mano, eran la razón de que hubiesen planeado la noche con tanta meticulosidad.

—Los muggles tienen ideas extrañas —oyó mencionar a Draco, cuando se detuvieron frente al edificio de dos pisos lleno de luces de neón desde el letrero hasta el corredor que servía de recibidor y entrada. Como parte de una especie de acuerdo tácito, los otros tres sangrepura del grupo asentían.

La dichosa _fiesta mágica _contaba con un espacio lleno de adolescentes y adultos jóvenes, que se dividía en mesas aisladas, una barra que necesitaba identificación para pedir bebidas con alcohol y una enorme pista de baile. Casi todo a media luz, con la música retumbando, y bajo constantes ataques de destellos de colores del tipo de iluminación que tenían en el techo.

—No me sorprende que los muggles no piensen, con lo fuerte que escuchan la música —Draco no dejaba de refunfuñar por lo bajo, así que le resultaba incomprensible el cómo lo oía, conforme las chicas se abrían paso entre la multitud y buscaban una mesa que ocupar los seis—. Creo que ni siquiera me oigo a mí mis-

—Qué bueno que tú no te oyes —soltó Ron, aunque estaba tan incómodo como él—, ojalá yo tuviese la misma suerte.

De cierta forma, enzarzarse en una estúpida discusión los hizo relajarse. Como si el acto familiar bastase para darles mayor seguridad.

—A ver, ¿cómo funciona todo esto? —el muchacho llamó la atención de Hermione, en cuanto consiguieron una mesa con suficiente espacio. La chica resopló, divertida.

—_Disfrutas_, Malfoy, ¿sabes lo que es eso o te lo tengo que explicar también?

Incluso Harry se quedó boquiabierto por un instante. Pansy se echó a reír y Luna se cubrió la boca con el dorso de una mano, disimulando su pequeña sonrisa.

—Bien —masculló entre dientes, agarrando a su mejor amiga del brazo para arrastrarla hacia la pista.

—Espe- ¿y yo por qué? —Pansy se reía de camino a la masa de adolescentes que no se quedaban quietos. Detrás de ellos, Hermione rodaba los ojos.

—Si tú cuidas a estos dos —la muchacha se inclinó junto a Harry, que acababa de sentarse, y señaló a Ron y Luna, ambos en torno a la mesa con diferentes grados de curiosidad y extrañeza—, yo cuido a esos dos —cabeceó en la dirección en que apenas se podía distinguir una cabellera rubia que sobresalía entre el resto, para entonces.

Harry dejó escapar un dramático suspiro.

—Parece justo.

Y la vio marcharse.

Tuvo un ligero déjà vu con el Baile de Yule, desde que observó a Draco hacer girar a Pansy y poner una expresión que, porque llevaba años de conocerlo, sabía que era la que colocaba cuando se quejaba de algo o alguien. Hermione los alcanzó poco después, riendo de lo que, supuso, eran sus protestas de mimado sangrepura. No le sería difícil imaginar lo que decía, incluso.

Lo único diferente —_y vaya que era _diferente— al baile del colegio, era que Draco le daba vistazos por encima del hombro de Pansy cada cierto tiempo. Harry apartaba el rostro y fingía que no lo estaba mirando un momento atrás, se unía a la plática de Ron y Luna, el primero todavía desorientado y la segunda emocionada por algún motivo misterioso. Luego, sin darse cuenta, volvía a buscar entre la multitud una cabellera rubia que resaltase.

La secuencia de ser atrapado, simular en vano y volver a intentar, se repitió al menos tres o cuatro veces, hasta que en una ocasión, frunció el ceño al barrer la pista con la mirada, topándose con Hermione arrastrando a Pansy de la muñeca para sacarla del tumulto, no a su compañero.

—_Bú._

Harry saltó. Si no se escuchó su grito ahogado, fue sólo porque la música estaba lo bastante alta para impedirlo.

No podía girarse. No _quería, _porque no sería bueno para su salud mental.

Draco se recargaba en su espalda, con las manos apoyadas a cada lado del asiento que él ocupaba. Atrapado por sus brazos, Harry habría podido jurar que una colisión tenía lugar dentro de su sistema nervioso. No pensaba. Tal vez tampoco respiraba_._

—Pido cambio —de pronto, era levantado de un tirón. Draco estaba al frente de él, llevándoselo entre jalones. Dejaba atrás la mesa, donde Luna aplaudía con entusiasmo, Pansy arrastraba a Ron a la pista en una dirección diferente, y Hermione se sentaba un momento, para cuidar de la despistada chica que quedaba.

—Draco, ¿qué ha…?

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, se le trabaron, se deshicieron en su lengua y murieron, y él no habría sido capaz de soltarlas de ninguna otra manera.

Qué cerca estaban.

_Jodidamente cerca._

Draco, en uno de los tirones que le daba, por lo que podía asumir que era la falta de espacio y exceso de personas, lo había pegado a él. Por reflejo, al intentar apartarse y evitar un choque entre ambos, había puesto una mano en su pecho, la otra en su hombro, y a pesar de que estaba _casi _seguro de que aquella fue la única intención consciente, si se fijaba mejor, podía decir que parecía _algo _más.

—Anda —de nuevo, era un misterio el por qué escuchaba la voz de Draco con demasiadaclaridad—, baila conmigo. Ya lo has hecho.

—Estoy _muy _seguro de que no se supone que dos chicos-

—Harry.

Calló de golpe y cerró la boca, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Se percató de que Draco no sólo reparaba en el gesto, sino que desviaba la mirada hacia allí por unos segundos.

_No_. Harry sólo habría sabido definir lo que sufrió como un _colapso_. Su mente quedó en blanco, el vértigo lo invadió, pero desapareció de inmediato, y cuando enterró el rostro en uno de los hombros de su compañero, fue relajante, cómodo. _Increíble._

Estar cerca se sentía increíble.

Maldición. Había _extrañado _a Draco.

—_0—_

La ráfaga de aire le dio de lleno en la cara, con un golpe casi doloroso, pero Harry se echó a reír, porque no existía nada más que pudiese hacer en un momento como ese. Sentía el cuerpo cálido después de haber probado unos sorbos de la botella que Pansy consiguió pestañeando y sonriéndole tontamente a un muchacho mayor, del que luego huyeron como si fuese un Dementor dispuesto a succionarles el alma, si le permitían la suficiente cercanía.

El ruido del local, la cantidad de personas, la falta de espacio, el aire caliente y húmedo. Corrieron en desorden, perdidos, sin rumbo, se jalaban unos a otros para que ninguno se quedase atrás, porque si iban a estar desorientados, ¿qué mejor que estarlo juntos?

Más adelante, recordaría a Pansy chillar cuando el muchacho de la botella se aproximaba, alguien que sostenía su muñeca y jalaba, otro de los chicos lo empujaba desde atrás y apremiaba a correr. _Correr, correr, correr_. Bordear la multitud de la pista, abrir una puerta que quizás no deberían tocar.

Cuando empezaron a subir por unas escaleras tan estrechas que sólo podían ir de uno a la vez, Harry estaba seguro de que se trataba de un área de acceso restringido, ¿pero en verdad podía _importar_? Se pasaron la botella en una ronda y aún quedaba un poco; no sabía quién la llevaba. Mantenía el equilibrio y era consciente de que _no_ estaba ebrio, pero se sentía flotar. Los pensamientos eran una _cosa_ complicada e inútil, las palabras y acciones resultaban más sencillas. De momento, al menos.

Se prometió no beber más y negó cuando Ron _(oh, ya descubrió quién la tenía) _le tendió la botella. Junto a él, Draco sí que la aceptó para darle un sorbo largo, luego la pasó al siguiente. Podría jurar que Luna no bebía, pero encontraba que era más interesante ver a su compañero que prestar atención al resto. Bueno, lo último no era nuevo en realidad.

Pansy daba pequeños saltos y se reía. Tenía el rostro ruborizado por el alcohol, el frío y el esfuerzo al correr como lo hicieron; en cada movimiento, la falda de su vestido se elevaba unos centímetros, sin revelar nada más que las medias negras que le cubrían la totalidad de las piernas. Lucía feliz al sostener las manos de Hermione para instarla a unírsele en un improvisado baile, con el retumbar de la música de adentro como guía. A él le agradaba que estuviesen contentas.

Estaban en el techo del edificio. Ron, sentado en el borde de una construcción que debía haber sido pensada para facilitar la ventilación, abrazaba la botella ya vacía. Sus ojos no se despegaban de Hermione, que se reía sin control porque la otra chica había comenzado a hacerle cosquillas. No creía que se diese cuenta de la manera en que la observaba. Tal vez tampoco sucedería pronto.

Luna se balanceaba de lado a lado, al son de una melodía que nadie más que ella debía percibir, y veía al resto con una sonrisa suave. Sí, seguía seguro de que no bebió. Ella era _así_ por naturaleza, no necesitaba ni una gota de alcohol.

Harry tomó una bocanada de aire para recuperar el aliento faltante, arrastró los pies al adentrarse al área abierta que mostraba una vista amplia de la ciudad, y se apoyó en una de las sobresalientes del techo. _Hermoso_. Era hermoso. Las luces de los demás edificios, el movimiento de autos y las personas ajenos a ellos, la brisa que los alcanzaba allí.

Lo suyo eran los lugares como aquel. Donde estuviese más alto que cualquiera. Donde tuviese una vista completa del panorama. Donde él pudiese ver a todos y nadie pudiese verlo a él.

Aunque, quizás, alguien _sí _lo veía. La mirada de Draco era igual que una aguja que tenía clavada en la parte posterior de la cabeza; lo mantenía alerta, era precisa, sin vacilaciones. No tenía que voltear para confirmarlo.

Y puede que el corazón se le acelerase _un poquito_ cuando lo pensaba.

Con un resoplido tonto de risa, se dio la vuelta, despacio, recargándose en la sobresaliente detrás de él. A unos pasos, Draco, de pie, le sonrió a medias y luego fingió concentrarse en la plática que Pansy le hacía seguir, sin soltar a Hermione ni dejar de intentar guiarla en ese baile que carecía de sentido. Fuese lo que fuese de lo que hablaban, él contestaba y se reía.

_Oh_. A Harry también le gustaba que se riese.

Ambas chicas charlaban, Ron apoyaba la cabeza en el ducto de ventilación y se tallaba los ojos. Luna aparentaba estar fascinada con las vistas, sentada en una sobresaliente del edificio, balanceando los pies adelante y atrás.

Draco perdió las sutilezas al tumbarse en el suelo del tejado, con los brazos y piernas extendidos. Era quien tenía el rostro más ruborizado, aunque su mirada no conservaba el deje febril de alguien que se ha pasado con la dosis de alcohol; suponía que era la combinación _temperatura-correr-bebida_ la que lo hacía verse así.

Cuando pensase en esa noche, años más tarde, tendría un par de puntos claros y otros no tanto. Por ejemplo, que tendrían que lidiar con un Ron adormilado y que pasaban de las doce cuando tenían permiso _sólo_ hasta la una, estaba claro en su cabeza.

El cómo o el por qué caminó hacia Draco, no del todo. Podía decir que sus pies se movieron solos. Que se sintió jalado por una fuerza invisible que lo rebasó. Que fue un acto inconsciente.

La verdad, _la simple y llana verdad_, era que quería acercarse de nuevo, porque todavía se deshacía por dentro al pensar en la proximidad que tuvieron al bailar un rato, antes de que el _cambio _volviese a ocurrir y Draco intentase arrastrar a Luna a la pista y Pansy a él.

Se paró al nivel de sus piernas, con los pies a los costados de su cuerpo, mirándolo desde arriba. Draco lo observó con una expresión extraña por unos instantes. Luego esbozó otra sonrisa lenta y estiró los brazos; Harry, sin pensar, cooperó cuando sintió que buscaba sus manos.

Entrelazaba sus dedos, las palmas se rozaban. Continuaba tendido en el piso y Harry se inclinaba sobre él, de pie, las rodillas apenas flexionadas.

—¿Estás ebrio? —se le ocurrió preguntar, casi con curiosidad. Draco negó y le dio un leve jalón a sus manos, para tenerlo más cerca. Él se mantuvo parado— ¿seguro?

—Un poco —el chico rio. Era esa risa vibrante que, _Merlín bendito,_ se moría por escuchar durante las primeras semanas del verano—, pero no es nada grave. Tú también lo estás.

Harry sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. Sus tirones sin fuerza todavía lo instaban a bajar sobre él. Era una mala idea, lo sabía.

—Tal vez, un poco.

—¿Qué mierda bebimos, Potter? —Draco hacía una expresión divertida al fruncir el ceño, como si concentrándose lo suficiente pudiese tener una respuesta sin palabras. Harry lo encontró lo bastante gracioso como para reír.

—No tengo idea.

—Ese idiota quería aprovecharse de Pans al darle eso, ¿verdad?

Otra vez se encogía de hombros.

—A lo mejor no esperaba que robásemos la botella y la bebiéramos toda…

—Era un idiota —se ensañó, sacudiendo la cabeza, y sólo porque el siguiente jalón lo tomó por sorpresa, Harry trastabilló para mantener el equilibrio.

Para evitar un posible accidente, decidió soltarse del agarre y tenderse a un lado de su compañero, boca arriba, con una pesada exhalación.

Aquella fue una peor idea.

Tras unos segundos, Draco aprovechó la ocasión que se le presentaba. Se giró, con una maniobra que no supo de dónde había sacado, presionó las rodillas en el suelo, a ambos lados de él, y se le subió encima.

El cabello, que le llegaba apenas por debajo de los hombros, le cayó hacia un lado desde la cola que lo sujetaba, él resopló y se sacudió, en un intento gracioso de acomodarlo, sin despegar las manos de los costados de la cabeza de Harry, donde se apoyaba para no poner peso sobre él. Se rio, de nuevo.

—Draco, quítate.

—No —el chico elevó el mentón, desafiante, pero Harry encontraba que era bastante cómodo mantenerse en la nube algodonada que suponía su cercanía, y que la vista de Draco sobre él era, en definitiva, _mejor_ que la ciudad.

Bien, puede que no hubiese estado pensando con absoluta claridad.

—No hagas lo que estás pensando —se descubrió a sí mismo pidiéndole, levantando las manos para presionarlas en sus hombros, aunque no lo apartaba.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando? —inquirió, estirándose pese a su intento de barrera, para unir sus frentes. Ojos muy, _muy _grises brillaban al fijarse en él, las emociones, por unos instantes, tan claras como el color— ¿empezaste a practicar legeremancia y no me contaste, Harry?

Debería haber advertido el peligro, encender una señal de riesgo imaginaria. Debería haber continuado con su plan de evadir un poco más, como venía haciendo esos días en que el sólo pensar en Draco lo llevaba a perder la cabeza.

"_¿Has considerado que lo que sientes por el cachorro Malfoy sea más que una simple amistad?"_

Sí.

_Sí._

Harry soltó una pesada exhalación, el aliento golpeó a Draco, que se burlaba de él. Cuando se movió un poco más, fueron sus narices las que se rozaron. La del otro estaba helada; sin saber por qué, le hizo gracia y lo encontró adorable.

—No hagas eso —insistió, con un hilo de voz. Ni siquiera a él le sonaba convincente.

Draco no se veía _así_ si no tenía alguna intención oculta. Estaban tan cerca, era inevitable que sus ojos se desviasen unos instantes, hace rato que había dejado de importar lo que dijeran o llegasen a ver los demás.

—No leas mi mente —Draco arrastró las palabras a propósito. Harry no lo supo, pero estaba sonriendo a medias—, estoy pensando en algunas cosas un poco extrañas justo ahora. Cosas que no deberías saber.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—Pues no lo hagas.

—Es difícil —reconoció Draco, despacio. Esos ojos tan, _tan _grises observaban sus labios, luego volvían a fijarse en él—, también hay cosas bonitas, lo juro. Muchas de ellas. Pero nunca sé cómo hacerlas para ti.

_Tan cerca_. Harry se estremeció contra su voluntad cuando su respiración le rozó la boca, contacto fantasmal, apenas perceptible. Podía jurar que no se trataba de una casualidad.

—No —musitó, sin energía.

—¿Por qué no? —Draco se apartó, no más de unos centímetros, y quedaron cara a cara. Todavía estaba sobre él.

Harry tragó en seco.

—Me confunde.

—¿Eso es malo?

—Sí —titubeó. Él lo sopesó.

—¿Es algo que no te guste? —volvió a aproximarse. La colonia que usaba, el alcohol que tomaron, la brisa no conseguía llevarse lejos esos aromas que Harry recordaría por el resto de su vida, aunque no pudiese imaginarlo entonces.

—No.

Lo había dicho. Lo había soltado.

Cuando Draco comprendió el significado de sus palabras, esa sonrisa ladeada que no auguraba nada bueno hizo acto de presencia. Quizás Harry debió angustiarse, quizás no.

Era imposible llenarse la cabeza de preocupaciones mientras Draco se inclinaba y atrapaba sus labios. Cuidadoso, lento. A diferencia de la vez anterior, le dejaba tiempo para reaccionar, para objetar, le hacía una invitación silenciosa con la boca que se entreabría y la lengua que le repasaba el labio.

Después Harry le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Dejarse llevar fue lo más fácil que hizo en su vida, hasta entonces.

—Espe- ¡Draco! —se carcajeó, sin aliento, cuando al intentar tomar una bocanada de aire, otro beso lo atrapó y se lo impidió. Quería enojarse, quejarse. No podía conseguirlo y ser creíble.

_Besar a Draco era como volar, capturar la snitch_. El cosquilleo del cuerpo, la sacudida del estómago, _vértigo, vértigo, vértigo_, luego era elevado. El resto del mundo perdía relevancia.

Sonreía contra sus labios al llevar las manos a su cabello, las hebras rubias se le deslizaban entre los dedos como hilos tersos, hechos para ese único momento y con esta finalidad.

_¿En dónde se perdían sus dudas cuando lo besaba?_

Podría haberse quedado ahí toda la noche. O toda la vida.

—_0—_

Harry se echó a reír sobre su boca cuando lo detuvo con otro beso. Ligero, fugaz. Apenas un roce, pero suficiente para que cada centímetro de su cuerpo fuese atacado por la oleada de la emoción de lanzarse en picada.

—¿Vas- a- hacer- eso- toda- la- noche? —no podía hablar con claridad mientras Draco llevase a cabo esa secuencia de_ palabra-beso-palabra-beso. _Tampoco habría sido capaz de protestar.

Su compañero emitió un vago sonido afirmativo, al tiempo que le sujetaba el labio inferior entre los dientes, sin hacer fuerza, y _tiraba_. Parecía completamente abstraído en la tarea. Con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas arreboladas, por el frío, el alcohol, los besos, _sus_ besos, Draco representaba una de las imágenes más maravillosas que había visto.

Si se detuvo, fue sólo por un quejido, seguido de un ruido sordo. Los dos giraron el rostro.

—¿Se les volvió a caer Ron? —preguntó Harry, incapaz de contener un bufido de risa.

—Pareciera que él tomó algo diferente, pero fue la misma botella, ¡no sé por qué se puso así! —Hermione apareció por debajo de uno de los brazos del chico, manteniéndolo recargado contra su costados y apoyado en sus hombros. Pansy estaba al otro lado.

—Simplemente no aguanta la bebida —Draco resopló, rodando los ojos—. Bendito Merlín, ¡con los pavos de mi padre no…! ¡Tengan cuidado!

Tuvo que apartarse de Harry para ir a ayudar a mantener de pie al adormilado muchacho, que casi se resbaló y tropezó con uno de los desafortunados pavos en aquel tramo del camino. Después de hacerle una seña a Luna, esta asintió y avanzó lo que quedaba del sendero principal hacia la entrada, que abrió para ellos. Entre los tres, Draco con una expresión de absoluto desagrado que dejaba en claro su opinión al respecto, metieron a Ron a la Mansión.

Cuando Harry estaba por seguirlos, luego de verlos desaparecerse dentro, Draco volvió a asomarse, lo buscó con un vistazo en la oscuridad del patio, y sonrió a medias. El jardín, a excepción de los pavos, estaba desierto, y si no hubiese sido por la fiel Lía, era probable que se hubiesen quedado en las rejas, desorientados, cansados, con la vaga impresión de que una reprimenda los esperaba una vez entrasen.

Eran casi las tres de la madrugada. A pesar de que salieron del local de la fiesta con un rato de antelación al límite impuesto, no contaron con no encontrar forma de transporte muggle, y ninguno llevó galeones para un servicio de flú en alguna parte de la ciudad, porque, en palabras de Hermione, _no los necesitaban en el mundo no mágico_, así que caminaron de vuelta. Y se perdieron. Ahí estaba el resultado.

Draco le ofreció una mano. Él no lo pensó; por reflejo, se estiró, la sujetó, y cuando sintió que entrelazaba sus dedos a medida que atravesaban el vestíbulo, sólo fue capaz de sonreír, llenándose de esa emoción cosquilleante que nunca había sabido atribuir a nadie más.

—Que lo lleven los elfos desde aquí —el chico cortó los intentos de las muchachas de decidir cómo lo hacían subir. Silbó y dos plop mostraron a Lía y Dobby, dispuestos a levitar a Ron el resto del camino. _De cualquier modo_, diría después, _Weasley ya estaba dormido y no tenía por qué saberlo._

Escuchó a Pansy soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando vieron al chico flotar hacia la segunda planta.

—Tengo tanto sueño —murmuró, apoyando la cabeza por un momento en uno de los hombros de Hermione.

—Vamos subiendo —Draco cerró la puerta principal sin hacer ruido y le dio un leve apretón a sus manos unidas, cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia el pasillo contiguo que daba con la otra ala de la Mansión, la que le pertenecía.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban por atravesar la barrera inicial, un susurro de tela frenó a su compañero, y con él, a Harry. Demoró un instante en darse cuenta de a dónde dirigía la mirada y hacer lo mismo.

Narcissa Malfoy, con las manos unidas por delante, estaba parada en el umbral de uno de los corredores que daban a otra ala de la estructura. Llevaba una bata sobre el pijama, pero era imposible decir que habría dormido algo.

La bruja observó a uno, luego al otro, después sus manos. Harry se percató, de forma vaga, de que Draco no lo soltaba bajo el escrutinio, ni siquiera cuando su madre volvía a fijarse en él.

—Es tarde, dragón —fue lo único que dijo, con suavidad. No era lo que se esperaba. Al menos, tenía por seguro que su propia madre no habría reaccionado así.

—Lo sé —habría jurado que Draco tragaba en seco—, se nos pasó la hora. Estábamos un poco perdidos y no encontrábamos forma de volver. No recordamos a Lía hasta que estuvimos llegando a las rejas. No fue intencional, madre, discúlpame.

Tras unos segundos de tenso silencio, Narcissa lo aceptó con un asentimiento.

—Váyanse a dormir —pidió, con un gesto vago para apremiarlos a ir detrás de las tres chicas, que se perdieron por el pasillo momentos atrás.

Cuando Draco lo liberó, fue sólo para aproximarse a su madre y desearle las buenas noches. Dejó que le besase la mejilla y respondió a uno de sus murmullos con otro en un volumen tan bajo que Harry, a unos pasos de distancia, no podría haber tenido ni la más mínima idea de lo que fuese que decían.

—Harry —a punto de reemprender el camino hacia el cuarto que compartirían con el resto, ambos se tensaron cuando Narcissa volvió a detenerlos. Él se giró—, ven aquí, por favor.

Intercambiaron miradas. Draco lucía tan confundido como él.

—¿Sí? —decidió acercarse despacio, cuidadoso. No pudo evitar la expresión de disculpa que se le dibujó—. Sé que llegamos más tarde de lo que debíamos, pero en verdad no-

Calló cuando la vio esbozar una leve sonrisa.

—Que no se repita —no sonaba enojada, por suerte. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, sintió el contacto delicado contra la mejilla y un beso que se presionaba en su frente, por debajo de los mechones desordenados de su cabello—. Buenas noches a ti también, Harry.

Creyó balbucear algún tipo de respuesta, encogiéndose bajo la mirada que le dedicó. Parecía decirle un _"no, no puedo molestarme contigo", _y no estaba seguro de cómo contestar a ello.

Los dos continuaron el trayecto hacia el segundo piso, en silencio. A mitad de camino, después de haber doblado en la esquina y cuando ya no quedaba ni rastro de la mujer en la distancia, sintió unos dedos que se deslizaban entre los suyos. Miró de reojo a Draco, que fingió no notarlo hasta que estuvieron en la parte más alta de las escaleras.

La puerta a la habitación seguía abierta, detrás de las chicas, supuso, que la dejaron así para ellos. El corredor, desierto.

Harry en serio, _en serio_, hizo un esfuerzo por retener la sonrisa que amenazaba con aflorar en su rostro.

—Nos mandaron a dormir —susurró, dando un paso hacia atrás, en cuanto Draco se dio la vuelta. Su espalda presionó una de las paredes y él lució más que complacido al respecto.

—¿De verdad?

—Ajá, ¿es que no la oíste?

Intentó sonar quejumbroso, pero que estuviese rozando sus labios lo convirtió en una tarea imposible de realizar. Harry se dejó arrastrar por el próximo beso, perdiéndose en el tacto suave y cálido, en la necesidad de rodearlo con los brazos, aferrarse a él.

Alargar aquel momento, aunque fuese sólo un poco.

Dormir era innecesario, besar a Draco era tan sencillo como respirar. No lo dudó.


	63. 57 L6

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 6. **_**Harry Potter y el misterio del Velo Negro**_

* * *

**Capítulo cincuenta y siete: **_De cuando Harry sigue siendo despertado por las noches (¡pero hay buenos motivos esta vez, en serio!)_

—¿…cómo les fue cuando conversaron sobre la elección de carreras con el profesor Snape, antes de los TIMO's?

Los tres Slytherin sentados en el carruaje intercambiaron miradas cuando Hermione interrumpió su explicación a Luna sobre el funcionamiento de los TIMO's, que tendría ese año, para hacerles una pregunta. Estaban en uno de los asientos, Pansy en el medio, con las manos unidas en el regazo y una postura que sólo habría delatado una ligera incomodidad para quien la conociese más allá de la figura sangrepura. La Ravenclaw estaba en el puesto de al frente; Luna, con su usual aire distraído, la separaba de un Ron que no dejaba de removerse y echarle ojeadas, al parecer, magistralmente ignoradas por ella.

Por varios minutos, lo único que se escuchó fueron las ruedas del carruaje al avanzar y el débil murmullo que conformaban las conversaciones ajenas, de quienes iban en otros. Harry, que ya no sabía hacia dónde girar el rostro para dejar de sentir la atención de _cierta_ persona, no podía estarle más agradecido.

—Yo hablé con Ioannidis —explicó, consiguiendo que ella arquease las cejas—, sé que no se supone que fuese así, se lo dije. Pero le pareció bien porque tenía algo que decirme, y no creo que a Snape le haya importado mucho. La única vez que sí me llamó a su oficina fue para confirmar cuáles TIMO's iba a tomar.

—Eso es raro. A nosotros, Flitwick nos llamaba por las noches, entre la cena y el toque de queda, y leíamos, hablábamos sobre las carreras…

—Sprout nos da consejos a nosotros —agregó Ron, dando un pequeño brinco en su puesto. Toda muestra de ánimo, sin embargo, se esfumó en él cuando Hermione rodó los ojos y miró en otra dirección— y- ahm, bueno, nos invita a tomar el té en su oficina. Nos pregunta si ya tenemos _mentor_ y qué queremos hacer, revisa en qué somos buenos.

—¿Mentor? —repitió Pansy, interesada. El chico asintió.

—Los de sexto, que tienen mucho tiempo libre por haber descartado varias materias, ayudan un poco a los de quinto con los TIMO's, para prepararse, ya saben —él dio un vistazo alrededor, como si esperase una señal de entendimiento, y al no conseguirla, se encogió de hombros—. Creí que lo hacían todas las Casas.

—Pues no —contestó Draco, en tono quedo—, en Slytherin apenas se habla del tema. Cada quien a lo suyo.

—¿Así que Snape no les dio ningún tipo de orientación? —Hermione los vio intercambiar otra mirada, con ojos enormes e incrédulos.

—Es complicado —murmuró Pansy, con una leve sonrisa—; puede parecer que hay muchas opciones en el mundo mágico, y sí, claro, las hay, pero-

—Pero no para los sangrepura —intervino su compañero, para simplificar—. Desde niños sabemos que vamos a tener nuestro Legado y un deber con nuestra familia, así que es una pérdida de tiempo intentar que nos desviemos de ese camino. Nadie le pregunta a un heredero sangrepura qué quiere hacer con su vida, sólo esperan que cumpla.

—Entonces- entonces- —Hermione boqueó unos instantes, gesticulando en vano—. Eso no es como- me refiero a que pueden hacer más que cuidar de su fortuna familiar, ¿saben? Y deberían hablarlo con ustedes y hacérselo saber a todos los sangrepura, no sólo-

—No, no es cierto. No podemos. _Yo_ no puedo.

Por unos segundos, la Ravenclaw no hizo más que parpadear y observar a Pansy, que mantenía su expresión tranquila después de hacer ese comentario.

—¿Cómo…?

—Mi hermano presentó su abdicación a finales del verano —ella levantó la mano y les mostró, a los cinco, un grueso anillo oscuro que llevaba en el dedo anular. Supuso que Draco ya lo había visto, porque fue el único que no se inclinó para detallarlo—. Conserva el apellido de padre y una parte de la fortuna, la que toca por derecho a cualquier Parkinson, pero me nombró su heredera, como dijo que haría cuando le contesté que lo quería. Nosotros, los Parkinson, mantenemos el Vivero con nuestra magia; ese es nuestro Legado. No podría dedicarme a una carrera como ustedes, una vez que el Legado me reciba. Y así muchas otras familias pasan por situaciones parecidas.

Hermione estaba boquiabierta. Harry, que se preguntaba por qué nunca escuchó al respecto, también.

—¿Cómo funciona eso…? ¿Por qué…? No entiendo —musitó lo último, con un hilo de voz, barriendo con su mirada a los demás—, ¿todos van a pasar por eso? ¿Ninguno puede…ya saben, _elegir_, hacer lo que les guste?

—Oh, no, yo sí puedo —Ron sonrió sin humor—. Ventajas de que haya varios hijos por delante, supongo.

—A mí, papá me dio esto —Luna deslizó uno de sus collares de cuencas, latas y conchas fuera del refugio que consistía su capa, movió el hilo entre los dedos, hasta dar con un anillo delgado, de oro blanco y una piedra pequeña del mismo color—, y el Legado me aceptó cuando tenía trece, porque no exige tanto como otros.

—¿Qué hace tu Legado? —inquirió Harry, sacándole una sonrisa a la chica.

—Me deja ver dentro de los corazones de las personas cuando hago esto —desprendió la pieza del colgante, sosteniéndola entre el índice y el pulgar, se lo acercó a un ojo, a manera de lente, que enfocó en él. Harry tragó en seco y se removió—, y así, _sé_ cómo se sienten. Papá le llama 'empatía'. Tiene muchas utilidades, aunque no lo parezca.

—Tú _ves_ las emociones de las personas —recapituló Hermione, señalándola, y luego a su compañera Slytherin—, y tú mantienes un jardín, ¿cierto?

—Y afecto mágicamente el estado de las plantas —a modo de demostración, Pansy se estiró hacia atrás desde el carruaje, que estaba por alcanzar la entrada a Hogwarts, y rozó la rama de un árbol con los dedos. Esta se agitó, enroscó, y hojas nuevas le brotaron desde diferentes puntos. Ella volvió a sentarse y se alisó pliegues inexistentes de la falda, como si no acabase de hacer gran cosa—. Es un regalo precioso, si me lo preguntan. Padre decía que los Parkinson somos los únicos entre los Sagrados Veintiocho que _damos_ vida.

Hermione asentía, con el entrecejo arrugado en una expresión que le hacía pensar en las horas de estudio antes de los TIMO's, cuando estaba sumergida en la lectura de un pergamino. Harry lo encontraba gracioso, hasta que lo apuntó a él.

—¿Qué hacen los Potter?

Sintió las miradas del resto de sus amigos y se encogió de hombros, más rígido de lo que le habría gustado.

—No tengo idea. Papá nunca me ha hablado de eso, él no le presta mucha atención a estas cosas de ser sangrepura.

—Es porque todavía no te toca —escuchó que decía Draco, y se volteó hacia él—, los Potter heredan oficialmente a los diecisiete, junto a la mayoría de edad. Es una de las familias que tarda más en mostrar a sus herederos al mundo mágico.

Él parpadeó, sin saber qué responder. Estaba seguro de que su padre tampoco le había dicho eso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Draco casi sonrió a la pregunta de la chica, extendiendo un brazo sobre los hombros de su mejor amiga, para tocarle el de Harry, que se tensó por reflejo. Luego se reacomodó y replicó, con un tono demasiado tranquilo:

—Madre y yo estamos de acuerdo en que podría casarme con Potter dentro de unos años, y es natural que me haga estudiar eso. Cosas de sangrepura, Granger, no creo que lo entiendas.

Harry no sabía si contenía la respiración, si el rostro le ardía, o si tenía una expresión confundida, porque sólo atinó a observar a su compañero, en silencio, a la espera de que este diese signos de que se trataba de una especie de broma. Ya que no lo hizo, sino que se levantó con calma cuando el carruaje se detuvo y bajó primero, para tenderle la mano a su mejor amiga y ayudarla a hacer lo mismo, miró hacia el resto.

Luna le pasó por un lado con una sonrisa pequeña, y saltó hacia Draco, abalanzándose contra él, en lugar de sostener su mano como la otra chica. Ron tenía cara de estar frente a una jugada compleja en el ajedrez mágico y Hermione tenía las mejillas rojas cuando carraspeó.

—Yo no sabía- —volvió a aclararse la garganta, viendo a Harry por un instante y luego hacia otra parte—, lo siento, de verdad, no- no sabía que era _tan_ serio- no hubiese preguntado si, bueno, si-

Ella calló cuando se percató de que Harry fruncía el ceño. Se puso de pie y bajó de un salto del carruaje, acercándose al trío que ya había dejado los asientos un momento atrás.

—¡Oye!

Detrás de él, sus dos amigos dejaban el carruaje también y este se marchaba, tirado por las criaturas invisibles de siempre. Los demás estudiantes se dirigían al castillo entre pláticas y bromas, sin prestarles atención.

Se cruzó de brazos. Draco, al darse la vuelta para encararlo, elevó una ceja, y aquello, por alguna razón, hizo que la sangre le hirviese.

—¿Qué se supone que fue ese comentario? —siseó, entre dientes, inclinándose más hacia él, porque no quería que el resto lo escuchase. Era ridículo, por supuesto, si oyeron lo anterior de todos modos.

—¿Lo de que los Potter heredan tarde o…?

—No te hagas el tonto.

Él se limitó a dedicarle una mirada larga y serena. Si una de las comisuras de su boca no se hubiese levantado un poco, habría sido una clara muestra de la máscara de indiferencia Malfoy que tanto odiaba.

—No bromees con algo así.

—¿Quién bromeaba?

—¡Draco! —volvió a sisearle, con el ceño fruncido, pero el chico no parecía alterarse por la reprimenda absurda, así que emitió un sonido frustrado—. Diles que no es cierto, no puedes bromear con algo como-

Entonces Draco lo interrumpió con un teatral suspiro. Los chicos ya los rodeaban y sentía que las mejillas y orejas le ardían.

—En realidad, yo tendría que casarme con Pansy, pero Jacint le hizo un enorme favor al darle su Legado para que mantenga cierta estabilidad mágica —la emoción desagradable que se le retorció en el pecho causó que le dedicara una mirada horrible a su amiga, que le restó importancia con un gesto—, pero madre y yo lo habíamos discutido hace varios meses ya y llegamos a la conclusión de que mi Legado y el de Pans supondrían una mala combinación y una verdadera carga para nuestros herederos, de tenerlos en el futuro, así que…

Harry no podía creer lo que oía. Peor aún, la _facilidad_ con que lo decía.

Apretó las manos en puños.

—¿Todo se trata de política sangrepura?

—No —él dejó caer los hombros, como si la cuestión hubiese desvanecido el argumento que tenía dentro de su cabeza. Lucía en verdad aturdido—, no, Harry, claro que no es-

—¿_Todo_ —repitió, con mayor énfasis en la palabra— se trata de política sangrepura, Draco?

—Ya te dije que no —contestó, más firme, pero no añadió más y él soltó un resoplido—. Harry, en serio, es sólo una-

Entrechocó sus hombros cuando le pasó por un lado y siguió el camino hacia el castillo, cruzándose de brazos. _Idiota_.

No sabía por qué todavía se sorprendía. Era un idiota. Los dos eran unos idiotas.

Y pensar que, cuando llegó al andén esa mañana, al verlo sentado en el mismo banco que Pansy, conversando con calma, el primer impulso que tuvo fue acercarse y _besarlo_, para recuperar el tiempo perdido. No lo había visto más desde la visita de los cinco a la Mansión, y podría jurar que aún percibía el contacto de los labios en los suyos.

_Idiota._

Estuvo a punto de soltar un comentario desagradable a quien le sujetó el hombro, después de escuchar los pasos que lo seguían, cuando se dio la vuelta y se percató de que era Ron. Su mejor amigo jadeaba por correr detrás de él, momentos después de que se hubiese ido.

Harry continuó cruzado de brazos y ceñudo, aunque incapaz de dirigir esa emoción que le bullía en el pecho al otro chico. Por encima de su hombro, unos metros más allá, distinguía a Pansy apretándose el puente de la nariz y a Draco hablándole, consternado.

—Sólo una cosa —Ron levantó el índice para enfatizar su punto. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire—, ¿te vas a _casar_ con Malfoy en unos años?

Él tragó en seco. Las contradicciones crecían en su cabeza, al igual que ese sentimiento que hacía que quisiera lloriquear como un niño.

_Idiota._

Draco _siempre_ era un idiota.

—Yo no- yo- —balbuceó, rehuyendo de su mirada. Ron lucía más curioso que otra cosa y aguardó un momento, por si hacía otro intento de explicar.

Ya que no ocurrió, el chico bufó y colocó las manos en sus hombros, dándole un leve apretón.

—Mira, aunque a mí me encantó que le dejaras esa cara de horror cuando te fuiste —mencionó, con una sonrisa burlona, que desapareció en apenas unos segundos—, creo que es más- bueno, tú lo conoces mejor que yo, ¿no? A veces parece que lo que dice y lo que piensa no están muy conectados. Y de todas formas, con la cantidad de veces que se besar-

Harry ahogó un grito y se sacudió bajo su agarre, hasta ser soltado.

—¿Tú nos viste? —su tono agudo hizo que su mejor amigo se carcajeara, rodando los ojos.

—Compañero, todos estábamos ahí, no tomé suficiente alcohol para borrar esas escenas desagradables y traumatizantes de mi memoria, y Mione seguía molesta conmigo como para _obliviarme_ —Ron se encogió de hombros, en un gesto que era casi culpable—. Además, recuerdo, más o menos, que después de que estábamos en el cuarto, ella preguntaba por ustedes, y Pansy se reía, y-

Se detuvo cuando Harry le cubrió la boca con las manos. Murmuró algo más contra la piel de sus palmas, y luego se lo quitó de encima.

—El punto es que pensé que ya eran algo, como- tú entiendes.

—Pues no —replicó él, dándose la vuelta para entrar al castillo. Su amigo lo siguió con largas zancadas.

—Pero _sí_ quieres que lo sean, ¿cierto?

Frenó bajo el umbral de la entrada. La marea de estudiantes menguaba de a poco, no eran suficientes para arrastrarlos o empujarlos, y la puerta tenía espacio de sobra para los grupos que entraban, entusiasmados por el banquete de bienvenida y la nueva Selección. Ron aguardó su respuesta, mientras cambiaba el peso de un pie al otro y desviaba la mirada.

Al final del sendero en donde se paraban los carruajes, Pansy continuaba hablándole a su mejor amigo. Draco se envolvía con sus propios brazos y tenía el rostro girado, los ojos fijos en donde estaban ellos. Parecía considerar algo.

—¿Hola? ¿Hogwarts llamando a Harry? —Ron agitó una mano por delante de su cara, sobresaltándolo. Se rio cuando lo vio dar un brinco hacia atrás y volver a fruncir el ceño—. Amigo, en serio estás mal, ¿verdad?

—Mira quién habla, el que se perdió por meses con una chica y-

—Era el efecto de los _bichos_ esos que estaban por ahí —se defendió él, arrugando el entrecejo—, además, besaba bien, y _sí_ éramos algo.

—Y luego Mione se enojó contigo…

—Bueno, sí, pero se le pasará y-

—O te seguirá ignorando la mayoría de las veces, como en el viaje en carruaje.

Ron bufó.

—Estoy seguro de que no hablábamos de mí hace un momento —se posicionó junto a él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, jalándolo hacia el comedor en cuanto retomó la marcha. El bullicio general ya se percibía desde ahí y supuso que iban un poco más tarde de lo debido—. ¿Vas a hacer algo respecto a Malfoy?

Él vaciló. Podría jurar que algunas miradas curiosas se centraron en ellos, pero bien pudo ser su paranoia. Vivir en Slytherin causaba eso.

—Lo tomaré como un _"sí, Ron, pienso hacer algo, pero todavía no sé qué; gracias por ser un amigo tan comprensivo conmigo, a pesar de que justo ahora estoy ido, con un montón de Malfoy's besucones en mi cabeza"._

Harry le dio un codazo en las costillas, a manera de protesta.

—No pienso en eso.

—¿De verdad? —Ron parpadeó, luego arrugó la nariz—. Mejor así.

Él rodó los ojos. La entrada al comedor estaba delante de ellos, la marea de estudiantes era casi inexistente. Ron lo retuvo, apretándole el hombro.

—Hey —susurró, recargándose contra uno de sus costados—, sabes que, sobre eso- tú puedes salir con quien quieras, compañero, y supongo que también puedes elegir no salir con alguien, incluso si es obvio que estás loco por él…

—Yo no estoy-

—…pero —continuó, haciendo caso omiso de su intervención—, creo que todo el mundo se merece una respuesta clara. Incluso los cretinos como Malfoy —Pareció considerarlo un momento, para después apartarse de él y resoplar—, _sobre todo_, los cretinos como Malfoy, probablemente —se corrigió, despidiéndolo con un gesto vago cuando lo llamaron desde su mesa de Hufflepuff.

Harry lo observó ir a ocupar uno de los asientos de su mesa y unirse a la conversación de sus compañeros, evitando, cuidadosamente, la mirada de su ex novia. Bueno, supuso que no era el único con algunos asuntos pendientes con los que tenía que lidiar.

Estaba a mitad de camino de la mesa de los Slytherin cuando escuchó su nombre, y antes de que se hubiese dado la vuelta, Daphne Greengrass deslizó un brazo debajo del suyo, llevándolo enganchado el resto del trayecto.

—Hola, Harry —le sonrió—, ¿qué tal tu verano?

Él resopló, divertido.

—Estuvo bien, Daphne, ¿y el tuyo? —luego la chica procedió a contarle sobre un viaje con su hermana y su padre a una isla perdida en el pacífico, indetectable para los muggles, hasta que se sentaron, momento en que Zabini los interrumpió para saludar y preguntar por Pansy. Él se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

Cuando la Selección estaba por comenzar, buscó una familiar cabellera rubia entre la multitud y por la entrada, ya vacía. No se percató de que lo hacía, pero tal vez otra persona sí.

—_0—_

—…te he oído soltar cosas tontas —decía Pansy, con una suavidad impropia de una reprimenda. No lo habría parecido, si no la conociese lo suficiente para detectar esa llama que estaba detrás de sus ojos verdes—, y cosas horribles, y cosas no muy agradables, sin ser malas. Y justo ahora, no fuiste muy listo, Draco.

El chico apretó los labios en una línea recta. _Sí, no lo fue_, lo admitía para sus adentros.

No creyó que sonaría como lo hizo, y se dio cuenta enseguida, al ver la manera en que la expresión de Harry se cerraba para él. Por supuesto que no pensó que se marcharía así, sin dejar que se explicase.

—La verdad es que lo hiciste ver como si fuese una cosa de interés —siguió Hermione, con el rostro contraído por una emoción extraña. Casi parecía que se contenía de tocarle el hombro para reconfortarlo—, como si hubieses dicho que te casarías con él por la fortuna Potter de su abuelo, ¿sabes?

—Lo que menos necesito es su dinero, y sinceramente, me parece absurdo llegar a la conclusión de que yo podría interesarme en alguien por un motivo como ese —espetó, sin pensar, a la defensiva, y ambas chicas intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Pero se lo has dicho? —de pronto, los tres se daban la vuelta. Luna tenía las manos unidas por delante, sus dedos jugueteaban con el más largo de sus colgantes, ahora fuera de la ropa—. No lo del dinero —aclaró, arrugando apenas el entrecejo cuando estuvo a punto de contestarle—, ¿le has dicho que _quieres_ estar con él?

—Bueno, yo pensé-

—Él _pensó_ —repitieron Pansy y Hermione a la vez, la primera negando, la segunda rodó los ojos. Draco mantuvo la boca cerrada un instante, mientras ordenaba las ideas dentro de su cabeza; llegarían tarde al banquete de bienvenida, de seguir así. Snape iba a ir a buscarlos por el colegio si se retrasaban y notaba sus asientos vacíos durante la ceremonia.

—Supuse que, después de todo, era un poco obvio y Harry se daría cuenta-

—_Harry se daría cuenta_ —insistieron Pansy y Hermione, en un tono que dejaba en claro que eso no pasaría.

—Bien, no se lo he dicho, ¿de acuerdo? Es que decir algo así- eso- eso _no_ es para mí.

—Demostrar sentimientos, sí, claro que no es para ti —le dirigió una mirada desagradable a Hermione que, como de costumbre, no bastó para amedrentarla. Ella elevó la barbilla—. A menos que quieras que Harry nunca se entere de nada y piense lo peor de ti-

—Merlín —exhaló, hastiado—, no es para tanto. Es que él _tendría_ que darse cuenta de que yo…

Bajó el volumen de su voz a medida que lo decía, porque Pansy arqueó las cejas, Hermione le siguió poco después, y Luna esbozaba una sonrisa de lado, enternecida. Al captar el punto, soltó un bufido poco digno de un Malfoy. Le hacía falta el anillo familiar para hacerlo girar entre los dedos y sentir que se desahogaba.

—Estamos hablando de Harry —continuó Pansy, en voz baja, acercándose para sostenerle las manos y darle un ligero apretón—, y Harry _no_ eres tú. A él le gustaría que fueses sincero y directo, y lo hablasen. Y que le _digas_.

—Y, de preferencia, que no sea con términos y argumentos sobre matrimonio y sangrepuras —añadió la otra chica—, intenta con algo más normal. Como decirle que te gusta.

—O que estás enamorado.

—O simplemente que quieres estar con él.

—O pedirle una cita y dejar que el resto fluya.

No siguieron, se imaginó, por la expresión de horror que debía tener en ese instante, la misma que bastó para que Luna ahogase la risa contra la palma de su mano. Despacio, se deshizo del agarre de su mejor amiga.

—Eso no es lo mío. Las palabras-

_Las palabras no salían, no se formaban_. Se le atoraban en la garganta cuando estaba frente a esos ojos verdes y brillantes, expectantes, y sabía que podía dar un paso falso, lo que terminaría mal, _muy mal. _Lo único que no quería era que terminase así.

_Y fue justo lo que ocurrió, aparentemente._

Se rodeó con sus propios brazos, para sentir que tenía, al menos, un escudo entre él y las chicas. Pansy se apretó el puente de la nariz un segundo, suspirando.

—Pero, si tú quieres a Harry —explicó su amiga, con cuidado—, a veces tendrás que hacer algunas cosas que sí sean lo suyo. Y esto lo es. Él querría- él _necesita_ oírte decirlo, porque te conocemos bien, Draco.

Él arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Si tú lo dijeras, si lo exteriorizas- —Pansy gesticuló, para hacerse entender con mayor facilidad, pero él continuaba mirándola como si hubiese enloquecido—. Sabemos cómo eres, y que esto no es lo tuyo, pero es precisamente por eso, porque Harry también es consciente, que si tú se lo dijeses, sería tan importante. Sería valioso. Sería, de por sí, una muestra de que él significa _más_ que tu orgullo y esta fachada que nos han enseñado a mantener.

El silencio en que se sumieron sólo era interrumpido por débiles murmullos de charlas ajenas, cada vez más distantes a medida que los estudiantes se retiraban hacia el interior del castillo. Era tarde, comenzaba a hacer frío.

Draco bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y abrió y cerró los dedos; de nuevo, se lamentó de no tener el anillo.

Asintió, sin mirar a ninguna de las chicas, y dejó que Pansy le tocase el hombro.

—No siempre debes estar preparado y saberlo todo, Draco. No hay nada de malo en que te confundas, en que lo quieras, ni siquiera si pierdes la compostura por él —el contacto cuidadoso le palpó las mejillas. Su mejor amiga le acunó el rostro e hizo que la observase. Tenía una de las sonrisas más bonitas que le había visto cuando se estiró para besarle la frente y se rio de su expresión—. Si lo quieres en verdad, nada de lo que nos han enseñado toda la vida puede servirte en este campo. Vas a perder la cabeza por él, pero luego será maravilloso, te lo prometo.

Tras unos segundos, él arrugó la nariz, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada.

—Iugh. Sentimientos, cursilerías —alzó los brazos para sostenerle las manos y alejarlas de su rostro—. Necesito una nueva amiga, que no se haya convertido en _Puff_ de la noche a la mañana.

Pansy meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Al menos, yo nunca le hice creer a Blas que estaba con él por interés.

—Hey —la señaló con el índice, en una advertencia silenciosa, que no le afectó en lo más mínimo—, fue un accidente. Y gran parte de eso se debe a la forma extraña en que Harry interpreta las cosas.

—Fue una tontería —Hermione permitió que la otra chica deslizase un brazo del debajo del suyo, y se encogió de hombros cuando Draco le frunció el ceño—. Es la verdad.

—Recuérdame cuántas de las cartas de Weasley contestaste este verano, Granger, olvidé tus lloriqueos sobre-

—Hey —fue el turno de ella de amenazar, estrechando los ojos. Draco levantó la barbilla.

—No se peleen, vamos tarde —intervino Pansy, dándole un leve tirón a su amiga, para que comenzasen a caminar hacia el castillo. Él las vio alejarse algunos metros.

Durante el verano, en el encierro _no-del-todo-autoimpuesto_, intercambió correspondencia varias veces con Granger. En su mayoría, fueron notas breves para hablar sobre Pansy y su 'nuevo amigo', el remitente de una serie de cartas que le llegaron cada semana, junto a un ejemplar de una flor que no se cultivaba en Gran Bretaña, congelada mágicamente para preservarla intacta. Ya que ella no consideraba que fuese un inconveniente, y Draco se prometió estar en alerta, sin entrometerse más de lo justo, puede que luego hubiesen tocado otros puntos, casi sin darse cuenta de que lo hacían.

Entre ellos, el hecho de que Hermione no contestó a las cartas de Weasley. O que Harry no respondía a algunas de las suyas.

En retrospectiva, nunca habría sabido cómo explicar por qué lo mencionó, qué los llevó a mantener ese tipo de conversaciones cuando jamás las tuvieron en persona. Quizás fuese ese el motivo.

_Si no estaba cerca, no vería su rostro._

_Si no veía su rostro, no sentía que tuviese que conservar su postura rígida e inflexible._

_Y si no se sentía en la obligación a nada, era todo más simple._

Una idea comenzaba a formarse dentro de su cabeza.

—Es increíble —la vocecita de Luna hizo que volviese el rostro hacia ella. Sonreía. Tenía el anillo Lovegood en lo alto y lo veía a través de este—, eres como un volcán. Justo ahora, tus emociones son casi tan fuertes como las de Harry. Tú…te contienes más.

La chica bajó el brazo, reacomodó el anillo en el colgante, y se lo metió dentro de la ropa para mantenerlo fuera de vista, a excepción de los otros, que estaban expuestos para quien se fijase en ella. Draco también avanzó cuando empezó a moverse, por lo que caminaron hombro con hombro hacia el castillo.

—¿Casi? —cuestionó, su mente maquinaba a toda velocidad—. Tú lo viste, ¿cierto? En el carruaje, fue a él a quien examinaste.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —replicó ella, mirándolo de reojo.

—¿No te das cuenta? —aguardó una respuesta, la que fuese, pero Luna no hizo más que seguir observándolo, y bufó—. Tú puedes decirme cómo se siente, respecto a mí, y así, yo podría actuar en consecuencia a-

—No lo creo —Luna meneó la cabeza y siguió con los ojos puestos al frente. Draco titubeó.

—¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo?

—No es que no quiera —aclaró ella, despacio, con cuidado—, pero- tú sabes, pienso que Pansy tiene razón en esto. Y hay ciertas cosas que deberías hacer solo.

Él volvió a bufar, incrédulo.

—A mí me suena a que no te da la gana de ayudarme.

—Tú no necesitas esa supuesta ayuda —cuando Luna se detuvo cerca de la entrada, él también lo hizo, frunciéndole el ceño. No se inmutó—, sabes bien lo que siente, y lo que tú sientes, desde hace mucho. Sólo estás asustado, te da miedo, _terror_, arruinarlo, perderlo. Para ti, Harry es lo más increíble que existe en el mundo. Lo mejor que has conocido.

Draco sentía la boca seca.

—Yo no- nunca dije que-

Ella sonrió.

—Oh, no, nunca me lo dijiste —retomó su andar balanceante y suave, dejándolo unos pasos atrás a causa del aturdimiento—, pero tengo ojos y oídos, y me gusta prestar atención, aunque las personas crean que no lo hago. Y esta no es la primera vez que hablamos de esto, ¿recuerdas? Ni la primera vez que lo uso en ti.

No tuvo más opción que suspirar y dejarla marchar cuando llegaron al comedor. Luna le besó la mejilla y le pasó por un lado, para ir hacia su mesa. La Selección ya había iniciado.

Caminó hacia la mesa de los Slytherin, se abrió un espacio entre Pansy y Zabini, con absoluta intención de interrumpir su plática sobre lo que hicieron el verano, y tras contestar las cuestiones más básicas de los demás chicos, se sumió en sus pensamientos.

En el lado opuesto, Harry se reía de un comentario de Daphne Greengrass, por el que luego sacudía la cabeza con ganas. Tenía la risa más linda del mundo. Por supuesto que estaba en la lista de cosas que no sabía cómo decirle a alguien más.

Mientras escuchaba nombres que no retendría, de los de primero que entraban ese año, y luego probaba bocado de la cena de bienvenida, la idea que se esbozaba dentro de su cabeza comenzó a tomar más fuerza.

—_0—_

—…pst. Pst, Harry, Harry, psst, ¡Potter!

—Estoy intentando dormir, Draco.

—No tienes voz de _"tengo sueño"_ —contestó el chico, y lo siguiente que supo era que la cortina de su dosel era descorrida. Harry mantuvo los ojos entrecerrados ante el _lumos_ de su compañero, parado junto a la cama. Lep estaba bajo su cabeza, una superficie tibia, suave y de pelos, que usaba a manera de almohada. Al menos el conejo no se despertó.

—¿Ah, no? —se sentó en el colchón, dejando que las cobijas se deslizaran hacia abajo. No debían ser más de las once, y si bien, no _tenía_ sueño, prácticamente huyó de la Sala Común en cuanto el círculo de muebles con los Sly de sexto se disolvió, después de conversar sobre el verano, incentivados por Daphne y Blaise, como de costumbre— ¿y de qué se supone que tengo voz? —replicó, con un deje irritado. Había arruinado sus planes.

Tenía la esperanza de que Draco, que estuvo sentado en un banco aislado la mayor parte del tiempo, divagase durante el tiempo suficiente para que la oscuridad del cuarto y el silencio, en verdad consiguiesen darle sueño. Al parecer, el mundo no estaba del lado de Harry Potter.

—Tienes voz de _"otra vez estás molestando cuando te intento evitar"_ —puntualizó Draco, casi con humor, cruzado de brazos. Él rodó los ojos, pero supuso que no podría percatarse.

—Es el efecto del sueño.

—Ajá, ¿y por qué no bostezas? —entonces Harry emitió un sonido largo y ronco, que quiso creer que imitaba sus bostezos, cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Podría jurar que notaba la ceja elevada de su compañero, gracias a la luz blanca de la varita—. Eso _no_ es un bostezo, Potter.

—¿No? ¿Y qué más va a ser? Es obvio que- —fingió detenerse por otro bostezo, uno más dramático y fuerte. Draco continuó de brazos cruzados.

—Tú no bostezas así.

—¿Cómo que no? ¿Es que acaso tengo una manera específica de…?

—De hecho, sí. Aprietas la mandíbula para contener el bostezo y frunces los labios, y después no te cubres la boca, y tus ojos se ponen más pequeños —aclaró. Harry parpadeó y detuvo su actuación. Se miraron en silencio por un momento—. ¿Qué? Llevo los últimos seis años viendo tu cara con sueño cada mañana por meses seguidos.

—Pues yo no tengo idea de cómo bostezas —se burló él, ganándose un bufido del chico.

—Soy observador. Y eso no es lo importante —Harry acababa de abrir la boca para contestarle, cuando lo vio inclinarse desde un lado de la cama. Draco presionó ambas palmas en el colchón y se estiró hacia él; por mero reflejo, se echó hacia atrás cuando sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca.

—No pensé que fueses a impedirme dormir para hablar de _cómo_ bostezo, en realidad.

Bien, no le tembló la voz. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba, pero _no_ la voz. Aquello era un avance.

—Obviamente —ahora sí podía notar que rodaba los ojos—, esto sí es algo relevante. ¿Vienes?

Harry retuvo un suspiro, dejando caer los hombros.

—Draco, yo- estoy cansando del viaje, ¿sabes? Tú eres la única persona en todo Hogwarts que tendría energía para correr a oscuras por el castillo después de la bienvenida.

—Quiero mostrarte algo.

—¿Y no puede esperar hasta mañana?

Draco vaciló. Lo hizo de un modo demasiado obvio, jugueteando con los dedos y abriendo y cerrando la boca, sin hacer sonido alguno. Él volvió a parpadear.

—¿Qué pasa? —una vaga señal de alerta se encendió en su cabeza cuando se arrastró hacia el borde del colchón. Draco no lo miraba— ¿es- es algo grave? ¿Es…?

—No —musitó él, con un hilo de voz—, yo no diría que es grave, sólo es- es- creo que, bueno- la verdad es que no creo que pueda decírtelo en otro momento —declaró luego, seguido de una risa ahogada y sin humor. Harry arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿De qué trata todo esto, Draco?

Pero no le respondió. Mantuvo las manos unidas por delante y volvió a fijarse en él. Sus ojos se veían aún más brillantes y grises, de lo que ya eran de por sí, bajo el enfoque de la luz del _lumos_. Harry no estaba seguro de qué hacer bajo esa atención.

Verlo por demasiado tiempo le recordaba al verano, a la visita en la Mansión. Labios suaves en contacto con los suyos. No eran pensamientos que debiese tener en esa situación, lo volvían incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

—¿De verdad no puede esperar?

—No soy tan valiente como para esperar —la respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa, por lo que levantó la cabeza de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño. Él tomaba una profunda respiración—, probablemente no pueda hacerlo cuando se me pase el valor. Y eso no es algo que a mí me dure mucho, de entre todas las personas.

Ya que Harry no hizo más que continuar observándolo, como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza de pronto, él resopló de un modo poco digno para un Malfoy.

—Esto es importante para mí, Harry. Me gustaría que vinieras.

Oh, Merlín. Algún día tendría que dejar de ceder a sus caprichos.

Con un bufido, se deslizó fuera de la cama y fue por la capa con amuletos de calor sobre su baúl.

—Sólo para que quede claro, todavía-

—No tienes que ponértela —lo interrumpió, en cuanto pasó la cabeza por la tela, y antes de que tuviese tiempo a reaccionar, unas manos frías le sujetaban la capa para retirársela. Harry boqueó. El chico se había posicionado frente a él, y de repente, la cercanía volvía a ser excesiva. No lo dejaba pensar—, no vamos a salir del castillo.

Bien, aquello se ponía más extraño a cada minuto.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

Draco lo sorprendió, de nuevo, al cubrirse la boca con una mano y emitir un débil murmullo contra esta, que amortiguado por la palma, no pudo comprender. Luego meneó la cabeza.

—No hagas preguntas —estaba a punto de replicar cuando sintió que le sujetaba los hombros. Se tensó por un instante bajo su agarre—. Harry, sólo confía en mí. No _puedo_ contestar nada aquí, o no va a servir.

—Te metiste en problemas de alguna manera y ahora tenemos que buscar a un Gryffindor que cuelga de cabeza de un pasadizo escondido, ¿no? ¿Hiciste estallar algo del laboratorio de Snape? ¿Lo que quieres es ayuda para arreglar…?

Harry enmudeció cuando presionó el índice sobre sus labios.

—¿Puedes _sólo_ seguirme?

—¿Pero a dónde vamos?

—A la Sala de los Menesteres, Potter.

_¿Por qué querría ir ahí, a esa hora?_

Quería hacer más preguntas, pero Draco lo miraba casi suplicante, así que se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tú guías?

Esa sonrisa que le dio podría valer las horas de sueño perdidas. En serio, pensó, _tenía_ que oponer más resistencia algún día.

Hicieron el menor ruido posible al sacar los mapas de los baúles. La capa de invisibilidad fue descartada esa vez, porque Draco decía que era preferible ir rápido por pasadizos y estar atentos, que ir despacio y con cuidado de que la tela no revelase sus pies. Harry le hizo un comentario sobre que no tendrían que descartarla, si él no fuese como un _poste de luz_.

—Sh, _duende Potty._

Si no siguieron discutiendo, fue sólo porque salieron a la Sala Común, y desde ahí, tuvieron que escabullirse entre los Prefectos que tenían turno esa noche y el profesor Snape, que daba una vuelta por las mazmorras para comprobar cómo iba todo. El llegar al piso superior fue un verdadero alivio; más allá, no tenían que hacer más que mantenerse fuera de la atención de Peeves, que ni siquiera estaba en esa área del castillo, y evitar a Filch, lo que era sencillo si tomaban atajos por los cuadros, tras las armaduras y tapices.

Cuando alcanzaron la pared con el punto de referencia, Draco caminó de un lado al otro, tres veces, murmurando de forma ininteligible. La puerta apareció y prácticamente lo metió dentro.

Harry estrechó los ojos, en vano. A pesar de que tomó los lentes apenas escuchó a su compañero acercarse a la cama, en el dormitorio, no podía distinguir nada. Estaba oscuro, y el único débil destello de luz estaba detrás de él, por lo que no producía gran efecto.

Al girarse, localizó el resplandor en una esfera diminuta que Draco sostenía entre los dedos. Se la ofreció.

—¿Ahora _sí_ me vas a explicar esto? —arqueó las cejas al tomar la esfera. Por un instante, la imagen de Draco se difuminó. Luego estuvo de regreso; lo observó asentir y extraer de uno de sus bolsillos un vial, que también le tendió— ¿y qué se supone que…?

—Hay tres gotas de veritaserum ahí —le contó, en voz baja. No despegó la mirada de sus ojos, y las palabras simplemente fluyeron, como si estuviesen siendo arrancadas de su boca—. Si crees que miento, hazme tomarlas. Ya me puse otras tres, antes de ir a llamarte —se apresuró a añadir, cuando estaba por hablar, y lo silenció—, pero si es para que te sientas seguro de lo que digo, hazlo, no me importa. Veritaserum sobre veritaserum no hace nada en realidad, y verás que sí me tomé las primeras tres.

Él titubeó en el instante de silencio que le siguió a aquello. Draco aguardó, con las manos en puños a los lados, y supuso que le debía una respuesta. Miró de reojo al frasco en su mano.

—Si dices que te tomaste tres antes, te creo —le devolvió el vial. Draco parecía haberse relajado cuando lo guardó—. ¿Significa que contestarías cualquier cosa o…?

Se detuvo cuando él le pidió silencio con un gesto. Levantó tres dedos.

—¿Tres preguntas?

—Tres peticiones —corrigió, para empezar a enumerar—. Deja que me siente y mantén la esfera; a un metro de distancia, la luz será sólo para ti, y yo no te veré, sólo te voy a oír. No te acerques. Las cosas que preguntes- lo que sea que te diga, te lo estaré diciendo _sólo_ a ti, y a nadie más que a ti, Harry, y no quisiera-

—Entiendo. Secreto —él asintió—. No hubiese pensado en contárselo a nadie, de cualquier forma.

Tras otro momento de silencio, Draco asintió. Se adentró más en la oscuridad, hasta que se escuchó un ruido sordo y él emitió un quejido, supuso que al tropezar con la silla en que se sentó después.

—¿De verdad no me ves? —se le ocurrió preguntar, mientras hacía girar la esfera entre los dedos. Él distinguía al otro con facilidad, a pesar de las penumbras que los envolvían.

—No veo nada, Potter. _Ese_ es el punto.

—¿Por qué?

—Es más sencillo hablar de ciertas cosas cuando no me preocupa tu expresión.

—¿Por qué? —insistió, más suave, aunque por estar solos y aislados, era obvio que iba a escucharlo.

—Odio la idea de decir algo incorrecto y ver cómo te lastima. O cómo te enojas. Cuando te enojas, siento que comienzas a odiarme y no puedo pensar en arreglar lo que sea que haya hecho. Mi mente se bloquea y me comporto…bueno, tú sabes cómo me comporto.

—¿Por qué te odiaría?

Draco se rio. Una risa sin humor.

—No sé. Pero no entiendo cómo _no_ lo haces todavía. No he sido…demasiado bueno algunas veces, y estando en tu posición, si fuese al revés, tal vez yo…yo habría reaccionado diferente. Supongo.

Harry soltó una temblorosa exhalación. La esfera se le resbaló y tuvo que maniobrar en el aire, haciendo uso de sus reflejos de Buscador, para atraparla.

—Realmente tomaste suero de la verdad, ¿no? Merlín, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

—Se lo pedí a mi padrino.

—¿Y te lo dio, así como así, sólo por ser tú?

—Hice un trato con él —rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué trato te da seis gotas de suero de la verdad?

—Ser voluntario para todo lo que a él no le gusta hacer con los ingredientes de pociones. No fastidiarlo demasiado por su exprometido. No ser _Puff_ cerca de él.

—¿_Puff_? —Harry se echó a reír— ¿cuándo _tú_ has sido al menos un poco _Hufflepuff_?

—Cuando estoy contigo me sucede seguido, pregúntale a cualquiera.

Se sumieron en un nuevo silencio cuando Harry boqueó, sin saber qué contestar. Tragó en seco.

—¿Sí te das cuenta —comenzó y se detuvo, con una vacilación clara. Apretó la esfera luminosa con fuerza— de lo que has hecho?

—Especifica —pidió, en voz baja. Él carraspeó.

—Puedo preguntarte lo que sea y _tendrás_ que decírmelo.

—Sí, _ese_ es el punto —repitió, rodando los ojos, por segunda vez.

—Estarás _obligado_ a decírmelo, Draco. Cosas que no quieres que sepa, que no has querido decirme nunca, incluso.

Para su sorpresa _(y vaya que aquella iba siendo una noche llena de estas),_ su compañero unió las manos sobre el regazo y sonrió a medias.

—Sí. Exacto.

—¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir hacer algo así?

—Quiero que me creas.

—Merlín, Draco, no tengo por qué dudar de-

—Sí tienes, tienes mil motivos para dudar de mí —le espetó, con una dureza que, por alguna razón, le dio la impresión de que no estaba dirigida a él—. No te cuento cosas que me importan, o incluso que te involucran, o lo que hago cuando es demasiado tarde. Hay cosas de las que me aterra hablar contigo, pero tampoco podría decírselas a nadie más, ni siquiera a Pansy. Hay cosas que me encantaría decirte, _sólo a ti,_ y tampoco puedo. Y estoy trabajando en esto de- ya sabes, _hablar_, pero no es algo fácil para mí. No quiero confundirte, ni saber que soy quien te provoca inseguridad, y aunque me esfuerzo, algunas cosas no consigo decirlas todavía, cosas que mereces saber, cosas que deberías oír ahora, y no esperar…esperar que yo supere esta estupidez mía y mis problemas para expresarme.

A Harry le llevó unos segundos reaccionar.

—Entonces- ahm, está bien. Si lo ves así, está bien —se aclaró la garganta. Draco miraba, a ciegas, en dirección al sonido de su voz—. ¿Qué debería preguntar? ¿Qué pensabas cuando hiciste esto?

—Lo que sea —el chico suspiró y cerró los ojos. Supuso que no haría diferencia alguna, si no veía nada de todos modos—, lo que quieras. Simplemente pensé que debías querer algunas respuestas que no me saldrían en otro estado.

Él asintió, a pesar de ser consciente de que no notaría el gesto. Estaba aturdido, su cabeza convertida en un remolino de ideas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dura el efecto?

—Digamos que como una hora, para estar seguros de que no empieza a desvanecerse. Pero ya perdiste varios minutos.

Harry permaneció en silencio por unos instantes, considerándolo. Tenía preguntas desde hace años, y una importante, reciente, pero decidió comenzar por las más lejanas.

—¿Odias a mi papá?

—No tanto como creía —mencionó, arrugando la nariz—. No me agrada demasiado, no creo que alguna vez lo haga, pero no- no _puedo_ estar enojado con él más tiempo. Es absurdo. Ni siquiera madre lo evita tanto como yo lo hacía.

_Interesante dato_, reconoció.

—¿Por qué siempre molestas a Ron?

—Además de que se me enseñó que los Weasley, entre las familias sangrepura, eran los peores, porque padre así lo creía, me- me molesta que sean tantos, ruidosos, idiotas, histéricos. Son una falta a los sangrepuras; no tienen porte, ni carácter, ni la educación, y eso- eso- —hizo un sonido ahogado—. Me enloquece la idea de que, aunque son sangrepuras como yo, como Pansy, tuvieron una niñez _normal_, no estudian en vacaciones, no memorizan listas interminables, no tienen nuestras exigencias. Odio eso. Odio que ellos sean diferentes. Odio que nadie- que nadie me hubiese preguntado si yo quería…ser así.

Se cubrió la boca al finalizar. Harry vaciló.

—¿Quieres que lo dejemos aquí? —preguntó, atacado por la culpa. Estaba claro que ni siquiera Draco se esperaba aquello, pero negó, y tras una bocanada de aire, bajó el brazo.

—Sigue. Sabía que este tipo de cosas pasarían, y no me importa, sólo- sólo dame un momento entre estas preguntas. Es extraño para mí.

Asintió, de nuevo, a pesar de saber que no lo vería.

—¿Odias en realidad a los nacidos muggles o es una fachada?

—Cincuenta, cincuenta —ladeó la cabeza, en un gesto de "más o menos"—. No entiendo por qué estudian en el mismo sitio y las mismas materias que los que son como Pansy o yo. Son diferentes también, y no- no comprendo gran parte de las cosas sobre ellos. Me confunden. Pienso que estaría bien si- si a ellos se les enseñase sobre nuestra cultura también, en lugar de forzarnos a dejar siglos de tradición para que se adapten ellos al mundo mágico. Se siente…como si ellos me estuviesen intentando quitar algo, algo importante, para mi familia y para mí. No quiero mezclarme con tantos hijos de muggles, pero no- no es como si los quisiera muertos ni nada parecido, y sé que, _no ahora_, pero sí en algún momento, debería intentar aceptarlos más.

—Muy maduro de tu parte —Harry sonrió, a medias. Él bufó.

—Te advierto que lo haré a mi ritmo.

—Me parece bien —lo consideró unos segundos—. ¿Así que consideras a Mione una amiga?

—Sí.

—¿Y Ron?

—…también es un amigo —podía notar la manera en que apretaba la mandíbula, peleándose contra el suero de la verdad, y se sintió casi culpable por reír por lo bajo—. Uno idiota e insoportable, ¿de acuerdo?

—No es muy diferente de lo que diría él de ti —tuvo que morderse el labio un instante, para detener la risa, y continuar—. ¿Has pensado…en tu padre recientemente? Cuando- cuando lo mencionas, suenas diferente, y- sólo me preguntaba- no, olvídalo. No contestes eso, Draco, no es-

—Pienso muy seguido en él —la voz le tembló. Un sentimiento amargo se le asentó a Harry en el estómago; quería pedirle que se detuviese, pero él carraspeó y lo ignoró—, solía preguntarme qué haría mi padre cuando no sabía qué hacer. Era- era mi ejemplo, todo lo que yo quería ser. Ahora me doy cuenta de que un verdadero modelo a seguir no estaría en la prisión mágica —la risa que emitió era ahogada, seca—. Tengo algo de miedo de terminar como él ahora y- y me siento la peor persona del mundo por no haber ido a visitarlo otra vez.

—Él no sabría si vas…

—Pero _yo_ lo sé. Yo sé que no voy, yo sé que no lo he visto.

—Lo siento —Harry parpadeó cuando la vista se le nubló. Frente a él, Draco se talló los ojos despacio, sin abrirlos—, no debí preguntar eso.

Él negó.

—Te dije que cualquier pregunta que quisieras servía. Nunca lo había hablado con nadie y- y es relajante. Liberador. Está bien si eres tú quien lo oye.

Harry pensó en sus opciones por un momento, fingiendo que no se daba cuenta de que Draco echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, la apoyaba en lo alto del respaldar de la silla que se perdía en la oscuridad, y exhalaba despacio.

—Esto me lo he preguntado mucho —empezó, casi sin notarlo—, en primer año, esa vez que tuvimos que llevar la piedra de la luna…sé que lo hemos hablando, ¿pero de verdad…dejaste que te marcara para que no me sucediera a mí, sabiendo que pasaría algo así?

Draco asintió.

—Tenía que cuidarte. Era una amenaza mágica desconocida.

—Siempre pensé- es que fue tan extraño que corrieras un riesgo cuando- tú entiendes. ¿Cuándo _no_ tienes todo bajo control?

—¿Justo ahora? —el intento de broma le arrancó un débil quejido, se imaginó que por la poción buscando sacarle la respuesta—. En ese momento, pensé que lo que fuese que me hiciera, podía arreglarlo. O decirle a Snape que lo hiciera. No me importaba; de saber lo que haría, _también_ lo hubiese hecho. Tú- es- yo no quise que te pasara nada. Me sentía como- como si debiese cuidarte. Todavía me pasa, a veces.

—¿Sólo a veces? —se burló, sin poder evitarlo.

—Me pasa bastante seguido. Tú y Pansy son- son _realmente_ importantes para mí, y- y si hay algo que yo pueda hacer, y les evita cualquier resultado desagradable, yo- yo lo haría.

Harry no sabía que tenía una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, y por suerte, su compañero no habría sido capaz de verla.

—Eso es lindo.

—No lo menciones —cuando Draco hizo ademán de cubrirse la cara con una mano, él se rio—, sólo sigue, Potter. Se te acaba el tiempo.

—Oh, tranquilo, seguro nos queda un rato —aguardó un momento. Tenía esta duda que no podía sacarse de la cabeza, y se contraponía sobre otras, así que decidió que era la mejor oportunidad de dejar de carcomerse por ella—. ¿Qué piensas de Charlie Weasley?

Sintió que el rostro le ardía, de nuevo, cuando lo vio levantar una ceja.

—Charlie es- bueno en su trabajo. Es listo, fue un gran instructor.

—Pero lo ves como un amigo, ¿cierto? —insistió, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro.

—Es como un consejero idiota, medio _Puff_.

—¿Qué tipo de consejos te da?

—Sobre- cómo _no_ ser un cretino sangrepura con una persona en particular. Pero no siempre me funcionan.

—¿Alguien que te interesa?

—Exacto.

Él vaciló. Jugueteó con la esfera luminosa entre los dedos, ¿cuánto tiempo le quedaría?

No creía que pudiese retrasarlo más.

—Sobre- sobre las vacaciones —balbuceó, y se tuvo que obligar a carraspear. Descubrió, como supuso que sabía Draco, que era más sencillo si no lo miraba al hablar—, ya sabes, ese- esa noche en- bueno, ¿significó algo? ¿Algo importante?

—Fue el mejor momento del verano para mí —contestó, con voz queda—, y de cualquier otro, también.

—¿Incluso mejor que el verano con los dragones?

—Definitivamente mejor que pasar las tardes detrás de _Harriet_ para que no mordiera a alguien.

Harry contuvo la risa. Su buen humor se desvaneció casi de inmediato.

—Y- lo de hoy en tarde, lo que dijiste sobre casarte conmigo, haberlo discutido con- con tu madre- ¿era verdad?

—Es verdad que lo hablé con ella durante las vacaciones y acordamos que eres una buena opción, tomando en consideración factores importantes para- bueno, compromisos de un heredero —Harry dejó caer los hombros. Sentía que algo se desinfló dentro de él; ya no quería ni siquiera estar ahí—. Pero no es esa la razón por la que lo dije, como piensas.

Por un instante, no hizo más que observarlo. Draco permanecía sentado, sus dedos no dejaban de moverse. Su rostro, que intentaba mantener sereno, se contraía de a momentos.

—¿Y cuál lo es?

—En ese momento, lo hice sin pensar —admitió, seguido de un bufido de risa—, pero, en general, es porque eso es lo que quiero.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Casarme contigo —especificó, con suavidad—. Quiero casarme contigo.

Harry balbuceó alguna respuesta que le sacó una débil sonrisa a su compañero. Sentía que el suelo perdía consistencia y se rehacía bajo sus pies, las rodillas amenazaban con fallarle. ¿El aire siempre fue tan difícil de inhalar?

—¿Por qué? —fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

—Porque estoy enamorado de ti. Y así funciona el amor que nos enseñan a los sangrepura; como los magos vivimos por tanto tiempo, nuestras relaciones se basan mucho en la convivencia, nos hablan de matrimonio desde niños, y es…es como una forma de decir que es la persona con la que prefieres estar cuando pasen cosas malas. Supongo que no es igual para ti, pero significa mucho para mí.

—¿Por…? —exhaló. No podía formar un hilo de pensamientos coherentes— ¿desde cuándo estás…?

—Cuando un niño tonto de lentes se subió sobre un perro de tres cabezas medio dormido —Draco sonrió, una risa silenciosa y llena de nervios le sacudió los hombros—, y yo- yo pensé que no podía existir una persona más _increíble_ en todo el mundo.

—Eso fue en segundo año —no pudo evitar que la voz le saliese más aguda de lo normal. Él asintió.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Merlín.

—Merlín —Draco tuvo la misma reacción. Lucía como si ni siquiera él pudiese creérselo.

—¿Entonces tú- tú quieres como- tú…?

—Quiero estar contigo más que nada en el mundo.

—¿Como- como una- una pareja? ¿Eso- eso quieres?

—Sí.

La siguiente vez que la esfera se le resbaló, no consiguió atraparla. Cuando la luz se apagó, distinguió el sonido de un cristal que se rompía.

—¿Acabas de romper mi esfera brillante? —cuestionó Draco, en medio de la oscuridad. Él boqueó y sólo atinó a buscar la varita en su pijama.

—¡N-No! ¡No, claro que no!

Buscó a tientas, agachándose. Al estar a punto de cortarse, decidió utilizar un _lumos_ para localizar los restos de cristal. Pronunció un _reparo_ y la vio encender, otra vez, con alivio.

—¿Sabes que puedo escuchar tus hechizos susurrados, porque estamos solos y aislados aquí?

Harry volvió a balbucear y emitió un quejido débil. La risa de Draco llenó la sala cuando intentó cubrirse la boca con el dorso.

—Oh, Merlín. Me gustas —recostó la cabeza en la parte alta del respaldar—, me gustas tanto, incluso cuando te comportas así. Probablemente me gustas _más_ así.

No sabía qué hacer con el cosquilleo que le invadía el cuerpo y entorpecía sus movimientos, la respiración se le trababa. Su corazón había decidido que iba a salirse de control.

—¿De- de verdad?

Draco movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo, sin separarse de su soporte.

—Muchísimo.

Estaba feliz.

Estaba _tan_ jodidamente feliz.

—Si- si es desde segundo, ¿eso- eso no me convertiría en la primera persona que…?

—La única persona —aclaró él, en un susurro—. Eres la única persona que me ha gustado _así_ en mi vida, Harry. No- ni siquiera me imagino pensar en alguien más de ese modo.

Comenzó a aproximarse, arrastrando los pies, tambaleante. Podría jurar que iba a desfallecer de repente. Le temblaban las manos con que sujetaba la esfera.

—Dímelo otra vez —pidió, en un murmullo tembloroso—, ¿quieres…?

Él no lo dejó terminar.

—Quiero estar contigo.

Se detuvo. Estaba frente a la silla.

—Es increíble…lo que hace un poco de suero de la verdad.

Draco esbozó esa sonrisa ladeada que siempre relacionó con los problemas. Ya no estaba seguro de si su concepto cambiaría.

—Harry —se rio—, el veritaserum dejó de hacer efecto _después_ de que me hubiese dado cuenta de que te dije que estoy estúpidamente enamorado desde los doce.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Harry estaba boquiabierto. Soltó una exhalación ahogada, casi una risa nerviosa. Draco le agarró las muñecas cuando estuvo por cubrirse el rostro y lo detuvo.

—¿No tienes nada que decirme?

—Yo- yo creo- —se echó a reír, de nuevo. Los nervios lo consumían, esos ojos grises lo miraban con lo que, hasta entonces, no se le hubiese ocurrido que era tal adoración y cariño—, _creoquemevoyamorir, _espera.

Se inclinó y apoyó la frente en el hombro de Draco, escondiéndose de su mirada. Si lo observaba como si fuese algomaravilloso, no podía pensar.

—Esa no es una respuesta —protestó, más divertido que enojado, pinchándole un costado, justo sobre un punto de cosquillas que lo hizo saltar y sostenerse de él, para no perder el equilibrio. Cuando estaba por quejarse, sintió que lo envolvía con los brazos y la respiración se le cortó.

Ni siquiera valía la pena ponerse a considerarlo, cuando la respuesta estaba ahí. El corazón le tronaba en los oídos, su estómago tenía una sacudida violenta.

—Creo que voy a necesitar el- el suero para dejar de reírme y hablar, lo siento, no- me pusiste nervioso —balbuceó, enterrando más la cabeza en su hombro.

—Está bien —Draco lo estrechó con un poco más de fuerza durante un instante. Podría jurar que sentía sus latidos descontrolados también, y aquello, por algún motivo, lo llenó de más de esa emoción cosquilleante y enloquecedora—, tomaré esto como un "podemos hacer algo al respecto". Intentar, al menos. Podemos intentar.

—Me gusta la idea de intentar…

—A mí también.

* * *

**Ahora sí, aquí termina esta montaña rusa emocional de Juni uwu**

**Tengo que admitir que la escena del suero de la verdad es de mis favoritas en tooooda la historia, y ha sufrido de un montón de cambios en los diálogos, pero me sigue gustando.**

**Creo que me agoté emocionalmente también mientras corregía, pero fue divertido leer sus reacciones a lo anterior y sé que probablemente habrá colapsos con estos capítulos recientes ¿?**

**Espero lo estén pasando bien en la cuarentena, o no se mueran de aburrimiento al menos, y muchas, muchas gracias por leer /corazón, corazón.**


	64. 58 L6

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 6. **_**Harry Potter y el misterio del Velo Negro**_

* * *

**Capítulo cincuenta y ocho: **_De cuando envían 'señales sutiles'_

—Las estrellas se están moviendo.

Luna asintió, sin despegar la mirada del techo transparente de la Vidriera. Ya había terminado las anotaciones en el pergamino que estaba doblado y abandonado sobre su regazo.

—El Maestro cree que habrá señales pronto —le recordó al joven centauro, en el mismo tono suave y bajo que él utilizaba. Bonnie emitió un vago ruido, que le dio a entender que la escuchó.

—Nos mantendremos en observación un poco más.

—¿No es mejor si les decimos?

—Los Arcanos no saben de estas cosas —musitó, frunciendo el ceño—, no entenderán si no aclaramos las señales para ellos. Y eso es algo que sólo podemos conseguir si esperamos a que las estrellas tracen el camino.

Ella guardó silencio por unos instantes.

—Bonnie…

—¿Hm?

—¿Ese no es Marte? —levantó el brazo para apuntar al punto que no creía que hubiese estado ahí unos momentos atrás, cuando se sentaron.

Despacio, el centauro bajó el pergamino que tenía entre las manos y entrecerró los ojos, escaneando el oscuro manto que estaba sobre ellos.

—Cascos y crines —exhaló, de la manera en que un mago o bruja habría nombrado a Merlín, y se puso de pie, recogiendo sus mapas estelares—, vamos con el Maestro.

—¿Ya? ¿Tan pron…?

—Vamos, vamos. Las preguntas para después.

Luna observó el cielo una última vez, antes de seguirlo.

—_0—_

—…no puedo creer que estés tan emocionado por asustar a un grupo de niños de doce años.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada en respuesta y volvió a asomarse desde uno de los lados de la pared.

—No es _sólo_ asustar a los mocosos de segundo, Potter —replicó, en voz baja—, esto es realmente importante. Estabas ahí cuando Hellen nos dio ese discursito y Pansy leyó la carta que nos envió para todos. Representaremos a Slytherin. ¿Qué tan seguido lo hemos hecho?

—¿En cada partido de Quidditch? —probó, vacilante y con un deje de diversión, que le ganó un ceño fruncido de su compañero y un codazo débil.

—Hablo de una representación que resalte nuestras habilidades. No sólo una competencia donde es obvio que ganaremos porque los otros equipos no están a nuestra altura —Harry rodó los ojos. Por suerte, él no lo vio—; esto es entre _serpientes_.

—Y por eso deberían dejar de hablar en susurros, o se darán cuenta de que estamos aquí apenas lleguen —señaló Pansy, inclinándose por encima de ellos dos, que estaban agazapados y pegados a la pared. Sonreía—. En serio, Draco, si tanto querías ser un Guardián de los niños, le hubieses pedido a Montague que te incluyera el año anterior.

El aludido bufó y no le respondió, porque fue en ese momento que el pasadizo de la pared del Salón de la Fama se abrió. La luz verde y titilante de la antorcha fue lo primero que notaron los tres adolescentes, luego le siguió la figura de Daphne Greengrass, guiando a unos ocho niños en total.

—Son menos de lo que éramos nosotros —observó la chica, con extrañeza.

—Siempre hemos sabido que no estamos en la Casa más popular —murmuró Draco, sin darle importancia.

—…cuidado —la voz de Daphne llenó el Salón cuando hizo un gesto a los pequeños de segundo para que se detuviesen. Merlín, ¿ellos se veían así a su edad? No creía que hubiese lucido tan bajito y desorientado—, esto no es _sólo_ el Salón de la Fama de Slytherin. Me han contado que las serpientes van a cobrar vida este año, para decidir en qué se basan sus Pruebas.

Algunos jadeos y exclamaciones respondieron a su aviso. Los niños se pegaban unos a otros. Pansy se agachó junto a ellos, acomodándose los pliegues del pijama, y trazó una rápida floritura en el aire con la varita. A su otro lado, Draco la imitó.

Harry hizo girar su varita entre los dedos.

—¿Por qué yo tengo que hacer a la serpiente constrictora…?

—Sólo hazlo —lo reprendió su compañero. Él resopló y copió el encantamiento ilusorio.

Cuando Daphne reveló las exhibiciones de las estatuas de serpientes, tres siseos diferentes inundaron la sala; uno fuerte, largo, uno más corto y amenazador, y uno lleno de altibajos de tres bocas al mismo tiempo.

—Quietos —la chica elevó más la antorcha verde, capturando la atención de los niños por completo—. Si son verdaderos Slytherin, ellos no les harán nada. Si muestran miedo, en cambio…

Dejó las palabras en el aire, los tres siseos se repitieron, completando la advertencia.

El Basilisco fue el primero en ponerse en movimiento. Aumentó de tamaño al estirarse, enroscándose en el aire y doblándose de forma en que sólo una criatura sin vertebras haría, y se deslizó hacia abajo desde su exhibición. Varios niños saltaron para apartarse de su camino. En el suelo, alcanzó los dos metros de largo, antes de detenerse cerca de una de las paredes de cuadros de los Valiosos, manteniéndose en alto y con los párpados dobles caídos sobre los ojos.

El Runespoor reptó con rapidez hacia el piso. Una cabeza hizo ademán de morder, arrancándole un grito a una de las niñas y una risa baja a Draco, y a cambio, otra de las cabezas atrapó el cuello de la primera entre los dientes, para detenerla.

Harry llevó a la constrictora, de casi cuatro metros al cobrar vida, a formar un círculo que rodease a los niños, reduciéndolos a un tumulto titubeante.

—Ahora —la voz de Daphne estaba impregnada de una clara diversión, que le hizo pensar que tenía sentido que ella y su compañero se llevasen bien, pese al resto de sus diferencias—, ¿por qué no conocemos a los domadores y sus futuros Guardianes? Con ustedes, los Valiosos, ganadores del '93, bajo la llamada del Runespoor…

Draco le dio débiles empujones en la espalda para incitarlo a ir primero. Él negó, haciéndolo rodar los ojos, así que el chico se le adelantó. Salió del pasillo del fondo, el que se perdía en un corredor estrecho, con ese porte elegante que le resultaba natural y atrajo la atención de los niños enseguida. Incluso sin el uniforme o las túnicas que acostumbraba usar cuando acompañaba a su madre, lucía más como si fuese a regañarlos, que a ofrecer apoyo, cuando se paró frente a ellos.

—¿Conocieron a mis amigos? —inquirió, con un tono demasiado suave, que Harry sabía que podía ser mil veces peor que el común. Lo demostró al agacharse y extender el brazo, permitiendo que el Runespoor de magia pura se le enrollase en la extremidad. Una cabeza chasqueó los dientes cerca de su cara y no se inmutó, sino que dejó que otra se frotase contra su mejilla—. Los Runespoor son una de las serpientes más interesantes del mundo mágico. Por lo general, se encuentran de dos cabezas, ¿y saben por qué? —no aguardó más que un instante. Le acariciaba un costado a la tercera cabeza, la calculadora, que se limitaba a observarlo—. Porque ellos no toleran a nadie. No recomiendo que los provoquen, si no quieren un resultado desagradable.

Las tres cabezas sisearon en respuesta. Los niños lo miraban con ojos enormes, y él no tenía que estar frente al chico para saber que contenía una sonrisa engreída. Pansy tenía razón; podía dedicarse al teatro mágico, si nada le atraía.

—Se más amable —le pidió su amiga, con suavidad, en cuanto hizo ademán de levantarse también. Asintió.

Cuando caminó hacia el grupo de niños, la constrictora reaccionó y reptó para alcanzarlo. Harry tragó en seco y se quedó quieto, dejándola deslizarse sobre su cuerpo, enroscarse en sus piernas, hacia el torso. Ya que tenía las manos detrás de la espalda, controlaba los movimientos con giros rápidos y simples de la muñeca.

Estaba fría, todavía se sentía la textura lisa de la estatua original, y el siseo le sonaba falso, pero sólo porque era él quien lo generaba con un encantamiento. Estaba seguro de que se oía mejor para cualquier otra persona.

—Mi amiga no muerde —mencionó, en un susurro, ladeando la cabeza cuando la serpiente se estiró hasta su cuello y la sintió rozarle la mandíbula con la cabeza—, sólo da algunos abrazos_ un poco _fuertes.

La cabeza agresiva del Runespoor de Draco intentó morder a la constrictora africana, que la golpeó con la cola. Cuando se retrajo hacia su compañero y se escondió, ambos contuvieron la risa. Bien, las ilusiones no eran _muy_ exactas en cuanto a comportamiento.

—Pero todavía hay alguien a quien deben conocer, antes de que hablemos de su Primera Prueba —Draco se les adelantó, dirigiéndole un vistazo a Daphne, que le cedió la oportunidad con un asentimiento—. Mi mejor amiga, Valiosa del Salón de la Fama, Prefecta de Slytherin, la mejor de su clase…domadora de Basiliscos en su tiempo libre.

Antes de que ella se hubiese acercado, el Basilisco serpenteó en su dirección. Cuando Pansy salió del corredor contiguo, la enorme y rugosa serpiente se deslizaba entre sus piernas, siseando. Le mostró una sonrisa dulce a los aturdidos niños.

—Me dijeron que Daphne ya les explicó de qué trataban las Pruebas —comenzó, pidiendo la antorcha verde para apagarla con un soplido. Cuando la arrojó a un lado, el Basilisco se la tragó entera; Harry no tenía idea de cómo, pero la hizo desaparecer, ¿sería una ilusión también?—. Pero ya que dos de nosotros tenían que asuntarse esa noche —nadie más que ellos se percataron de la mirada que les echaba. Harry le dedicó su mejor expresión de disculpa, intentando no sonreír por el recordatorio de ese suceso que todavía lo emocionaba—, no tomamos nuestros papeles de Guardianes hasta este momento. Este año…

—_0—_

—…si todavía tienen alguna duda sobre el funcionamiento de los Juegos, o necesitan una orientación respecto a qué va contra las reglas en la Primera Prueba, pueden acercarse a sus Guardianes en cualquier momento en que nos encuentren disponibles en las áreas comunes. De preferencia, lejos de donde los de primero puedan escucharlos. Y recuerden —Daphne presionó el índice contra sus labios—, esto es un secreto entre nosotros.

Los murmullos de acuerdo llenaron la Sala Común cuando los niños asintieron. El pasadizo se cerraba detrás de ellos, gracias a Draco, que estaba interesado por el mecanismo que conectaba las piedras de Valiosos en sus anillos con la pared y el Salón, tanto como lo estuvo con el conjuro para mantener los anillos en los chicos, que se aprendió de memoria de las instrucciones de la misma Hellen Rosier. Pansy y él todavía fingían creer que no estaba encantado con la idea de ser un Guardián.

—…déjenme probar de nuevo. Honora Yaxley —Draco apuntó a una de las niñas, que asintió en respuesta—, Amber Rowle. Sé que tu madre ha hecho tratos con la mía, es un placer conocerte. Tú eres Peyton…Cattermole —siguió enumerando, hasta que titubeó en el siguiente, estrechando los ojos—, ¿Star…? Ster, ¿no? Sterling Lestrange, ¿cierto?

—Sí, Guardián Malfoy.

Draco lo codeó y le dirigió una mirada que parecía decir _"¿viste cómo me llamó?". _Harry intentaba, _en serio intentaba_, dejar de sonreír como un tonto al verlo.

—Los niños tienen que irse a dormir —les indicó Daphne, con cierta diversión, luego de haberle dado las buenas noches a los dos chicos que tendría bajo su cuidado en las pruebas. El equipo de Pansy, una niña y un niño que aparentaban ser mellizos, la tenían absorta en una explicación, junto a las escaleras.

—Buenas noches —murmuró Harry a las niñas, que eran su grupo. Dio un paso hacia atrás, sobresaltado, cuando sintió dos pares de brazos delgados que lo rodeaban. Junto a él, Draco elevó las cejas cuando lo escuchó soltar un bufido de risa—, de acuerdo, son tan lindas, no sé cómo reaccionar a esto, ayuda-

—Tenemos una pregunta, Guardián Harry —después de haberles pedido que lo llamasen por su nombre, abajo en el Salón, aquello fue lo mejor que consiguió. Al menos, no le decían "señor" como cuando se presentaron, razón por la que incluso Pansy se rio de su cara de horror.

—Es una pregunta importante —aclaró Honora, que parecía ser quien secundaba a Amber en lo que sea que tuviese en mente. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, díganme.

—¿Cuándo se van a casar el Guardián Malfoy y usted?

Harry sintió que enrojecía. A su lado, Draco emitió un sonido ahogado, que bien podría haber sido interpretado como una risa que intentó disimular. Su equipo de dos niños observaban con curiosidad la escena.

—Nosotros- yo- —balbuceó, buscando auxilio con la mirada a su compañero, que levantó una ceja, se cruzó de brazos, y se unió a los pequeños que aguardaban una respuesta. Cómo lo odiaba a veces.

Sólo cuando debió darse cuenta de que su cabeza tenía una especie de cortocircuito que no le dejaba conectar el habla al cerebro, se apiadó de él.

—Se nota que son buenas y listas sangrepuras —palmeó el hombro de una de las niñas, que sonrió y elevó la barbilla, tomándolo como un cumplido.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con esto? —le recriminó Harry, en un tono un poco más agudo de lo que le hubiese gustado, para su pesar.

—Usted lleva un anillo con una_ "M"_ —Amber se apartó para tomarle la mano y se la sujetó en alto, haciéndola girar para que la pieza oscura quedase en su campo de visión—, pero se presentó como Potter. Y el Guardián Malfoy-

—Él no lleva ninguno —Honora, en cambio, pareció recién percatarse de un fallo en su lógica, por la manera en que arrugó el entrecejo y se sostuvo la barbilla. Le preguntó a su amiga:—. ¿No son los Potter sangrepura también?

—Estoy segura que sí, fueron sacados de los Sagrados Veintiocho…

Harry no podía creer el razonamiento al que estaban llegando un par de niñas de doce años. Carraspeó con fuerza, frenando su debate sobre si estaban o no comprometidos, y quién sabe qué más.

—Hora de dormir —declaró, sujetándolas a ambas por los hombros para guiarlas de camino a los dormitorios. Las niñas se echaron a reír.

—Sí, ya pusieron a Potter nervioso. A dormir todos —lo siguió Draco, dándole un leve empujón a uno de sus protegidos, que lucía pensativo. De camino a la división entre la sala y los dormitorios, escuchó la voz de uno de los niños detrás de ellos:

—Guardián Malfoy, ¿no que no se puede llevar otro anillo familiar cuando se recibe el Legado?

Bien, decidido, aquellos niños eran _raros_.

—No se puede _y_ no se debe —aclaró él, en un murmullo—. Váyanse ya, a dormir, mocosos.

Peyton, el más alto de los niños, se despidió de ambos y jaló a su compañero hacia el dormitorio de los de segundo. Luego de un instante, su cabeza se asomó desde el pasillo, con una sonrisa titubeante.

—Guardián Malfoy —llamó, dando un vistazo hacia atrás, donde supuso que seguía el otro pequeño—, ¿afectó en algo a su Legado que esté por casarse con otro hombre?

De nuevo, Draco hacía aquel sonido ahogado. Harry le dedicó una mirada de nerviosa reprimenda.

—No, Peyton, no afectó en nada. Lo único que al Legado le importa suele ser si es aceptable o no está al nivel de sus exigencias, no…eso —vaciló al final, claramente reconsiderando los términos a usar con unos niños.

—¿Viste? —cuando se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino, los débiles murmullos se escucharon durante unos segundos—. Te lo dije. No hay ningún problema si…

Las niñas se despidieron, otra vez, de él, entre risitas, y se perdieron por el corredor. Poco después, los mellizos bajo el cuidado de Pansy también se fueron, y la chica se paró junto a ellos, con las manos unidas tras la espalda y una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

—Es que estos niños son extraños —murmuró, haciéndola reír.

—A mí se me hicieron muy lindos.

—Hasta a mí me agradaron —opinó Draco, adelantándose a través del corredor que daba a su dormitorio, con una expresión de aparente inocencia. A mitad del trayecto, giró, le guiñó, y después siguió, hasta desaparecer tras la puerta.

—Buenas noches, Harry —Pansy canturreó, alejándose de él de inmediato. Sus hombros se sacudían por la risa silenciosa cuando se unió a Daphne en el camino al pasillo de las chicas de sexto.

Cuando se quedó solo en la división entre los cuartos, soltó un resoplido y se dirigió hacia el que le pertenecía. La puerta estaba entreabierta, ya que sabían que iba hacia allá.

El murmullo de una conversación tranquila lo recibió. Draco estaba ante su baúl abierto, cambiándose la parte de arriba del pijama, por alguna razón que no se molestó en comprender, porque encontró más importante apartar la mirada deprisa para disipar pensamientos que no necesitaba en ese instante. En una de las camas contiguas, Nott estaba tendido boca arriba, con las piernas estiradas, la cabeza casi pendiendo del borde del colchón, y los ojos puestos en el libro entre sus manos.

Fue el segundo quien rodó sobre su estómago cuando se percató de que llegaba. Bajó el libro, se apoyó en un codo, y se fijó en él.

—Malfoy dice que este año los grupos son de dos —Harry asintió. No se dio cuenta de hacia dónde iba, hasta que notó que esbozaba una media sonrisa— y que tu equipo es lo bastante astuto como para descubrir lo suyo en una sola reunión. Tienes una increíble suerte, Potter, esas niñas se van a llevar la victoria.

Emitió un vago sonido frustrado y fue hacia su cama, ignorando la mirada fija e inquisitiva de su compañero.

—No sé, puede que el mío tenga una buena oportunidad también —comentó el chico, ajeno al ceño fruncido que Harry le dirigía—. Ese niño, Lestrange, miró hacia mi mano de forma extraña cuando me presenté. Estoy seguro de que notó que me faltaba un anillo, antes que las chicas lo hicieran, sólo que no lo dijo.

—Sería muy propio de un Slytherin.

—Exacto.

Él pretendió que no escuchaba más de su plática. Desde comienzos del año, casi dos semanas atrás, tenía la sensación de que enloquecería en cualquier momento.

Nott se burlaba cuando los veía juntos, de ese modo sutil y sin malicia que tenía para hablar, como si todo lo que dijese no pudiese ser otra cosa sino imparcial. Pansy los dejaba solos con más frecuencia que antes, y no creía que fuese por esos paseos que ahora daba por las tardes y de los que regresaba con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Ron, en las horas de la comida, le hacía comentarios como "¿no deberías quedarte en la mesa de Slytherin, compañero?", y cuando Harry le cuestionaba por qué, su mejor amigo le dedicaba esa mirada larga que le daba a los tableros de ajedrez mágico, se encogía de hombros y le soltaba un "sólo decía, no importa".

Por Merlín, incluso Luna, cuando estuvieron en el patio el día anterior, lo atrapó discutiendo sobre _Gryffindors_ y prejuicios con Draco, y esbozó una sonrisita, sin decirle nada.

A Draco, por supuesto, no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, pero a él lo desesperaba. No era como si _algo_ hubiese cambiado en realidad en los últimos días; no tenían que tratarlo así.

—Hablé con Granger y Lunática esta tarde —su compañero captó su atención, luego de que Nott les hubiese dado las buenas noches y cerrado las cortinas de su dosel. Harry, tirado en su cama, con los brazos extendidos y las piernas colgándole del colchón, hizo un ruido vago para hacerle saber que lo oía, pero no se molestó en rodar para enfocarlo—, y podemos hacer una reunión del club este fin de semana.

—Pensé que se te quitaría el entusiasmo después de los TIMO's…

—Granger me preguntó si no lo usaríamos para cuando tuviésemos que presentar los EXTASIS —argumentó, no sin cierto humor, que también hizo a Harry negar con una sonrisa—, y Pansy cree que las reuniones no tienen que ser sólo para estudiar.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Pansy está sugiriendo que hagamos algo más con el club?

—Todos perdieron la cabeza estos días, ¿no te has dado cuenta? —los dos se rieron. Harry se calló, de golpe, cuando un peso extra hundió un lado del colchón, cerca de él—. ¿O prefieres no volver a reunirte con los chicos?

El colchón se hundió dos veces más. Lo siguiente que supo era que tenía a Draco encima, apoyado en manos y rodillas, y lamentaba que fuese una escena más frecuente de lo que le gustaría admitir, lo suficiente para que la añadiese a la lista de hechos que lo harían enloquecer pronto.

Bueno, tal vez sí hubo uno o dos cambios esas primeras semanas.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso —murmuró, con un hilo de voz, que ni siquiera a él podría haberle sonado convincente, ni honesto, porque Draco se inclinaba para buscar sus labios, y luego no hacía más que alzar la barbilla para que pudiese alcanzarlos, prácticamente ofreciéndoselos.

Al menos, aquel cambio le gustaba. _Le gustaba mucho_. Puede que también enloqueciese por ello; por el movimiento sincronizado, perfecto, que eran sus besos, por la suavidad de sus labios, fríos, en contraposición a la calidez dentro de su boca, por esta nueva manía que Draco desarrollaba poco a poco, de atrapar su labio inferior entre los dientes y jalar, sin fuerza.

Cuando lo sintió apartarse, tomó una profunda bocanada de esta _cosa molesta_ llamada aire, que no lo dejaba continuar pegado a él más tiempo y que empezaba a detestar, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, jalándolo hacia abajo, de vuelta. Draco se rio contra sus labios la siguiente vez.

Unos minutos más tarde, Harry habría sido incapaz de explicarle a quien fuese la emoción que se hacía un espacio en su pecho, para quedarse ahí, y lo hacía sonreír de la nada, cuando unos dedos comenzaban a juguetear con los suyos, hasta que los entrelazaban. La respiración de Draco, más calmada que la suya, y su presencia cálida sobre la cama, eran toda la señal que tenía de él. Estaban acostados en sentidos casi opuestos, así que no lo veía desde esa posición.

—No te duermas —advirtió, dado su reciente descubrimiento y adición al registro imaginario que creía completo, de que Lep no se parecía a su dueño _sólo_ en habilidades de transformación. También estaba _ese_ pequeño detalle de dormirse con facilidad encima de Harry o en su cama.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —se quejó él, en voz baja. No necesitaba tenerlo al frente para saber que hacía un involuntario puchero, y las ansias de besarlo regresaron con fuerza. Merlín. ¿Aquello era normal? ¿Tendría que sentirse _así_?

—Has dormido tres noches en mi cama esta semana, Draco.

—¿Y?

—Y hoy es jueves.

Su compañero emitió una risa baja y volvió a jugar con sus manos unidas sobre el colchón.

—No me pareció que te molestara mucho cuando te pegabas a mí porque te daba frío.

—No me molesta —replicó, un poco más agudo y rápido de lo que le hubiese gustado. Se aclaró la garganta después—, pero, ya sabes…

—No, no sé. Ilumíname con tu amplia gama de conocimientos, Guardián Potter —él rodó los ojos y le dio un apretón a su mano. Draco volvió a reír—. Bien, sí. Entiendo el punto.

—¿De verdad?

El chico emitió un vago sonido afirmativo. Harry se sintió complacido de no tener que dar explicaciones que eran absurdas incluso dentro de su cabeza.

Dedos delgados y helados trazaban algunas líneas sobre el dorso de su mano. Ladeó la cabeza. Draco, al igual que él momentos atrás, tenía la vista puesta en el techo del dosel.

—Pansy me dijo que tengo que invitarte a salir, por cierto.

—¿Eso cuenta como invitación?

—No —negó, divertido—, por supuesto que no. Sólo te digo lo que ella me ordenó.

—No creo que Pans-

—Merlín, es que no la viste —exhaló con dramatismo, rodando para recostarse de costado, de manera que pudiese verlo. Se percató entonces de que Harry ya lo observaba, y con una leve sonrisa, continuó hablando y jugando con sus dedos—, se lo está tomando _muy_ en serio. Me dijo que si te hago llorar, va a usarme como objetivo en los duelos del club. Pero si tú me hacías llorar a mí que, vamos, es imposible, nos usaría a los dos.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué tú podrías hacerme llorar y yo a ti no? —él le dedicó esa mirada de obviedad que le daba cuando preguntaba por ingredientes o procedimientos en clases de _Pociones_—. No, de verdad, ¿por qué?

Lo vio rodar los ojos.

—Lo importante es que, de cualquier modo, voy a ser objetivo de los duelos, y con Weasley cerca, significa maldiciones seguras para mí —soltó un bufido de risa. Draco sacudió sus manos unidas, a manera de protesta—. ¿Ves? Incluso tú sabes que es cierto. Eso no es justo para mí.

—Ella debe tener sus razones para amenazarte con eso.

Él repitió el sonido de afirmación. Permanecieron un momento en silencio, mirándose a través de las penumbras en que estaba sumido el dormitorio. Era difícil que contuviesen una sonrisa, su estómago experimentaba sacudidas cada poco tiempo, haciéndolo preguntarse si el efecto se pasaría o no con el transcurso de los días.

—Lunática piensa- —hizo una pausa, arrugando la nariz en una mueca que se le hizo graciosa, quizás por darse cuenta de cómo sonaba—, no, es cuando usa esto, su anillo familiar y el Legado, ¿recuerdas cuál es? —Harry asintió—. Según eso, tú…bueno, tú eres quien tiene sentimientos más fuertes por mí. Y creo que Pansy debe pensar lo mismo y sólo está- tú entiendes, preocupada.

—¿De que seas un idiota, como siempre? —opinó, en tono quedo. No estaba del todo sorprendido de oírlo, sólo se le hacía extraño.

—Yo no lo diría así, pero sí. Más o menos.

Él vaciló.

—¿Crees que tú…? —gesticuló con su mano libre, y luego le dio un leve apretón a la que sostenía su compañero. No completó la pregunta. Draco lo observó unos segundos, en silencio, luego suspiró.

—En realidad —pronunció despacio, medido—, creo que su Legado sólo lo ve así porque se me hace más fácil que a ti ocultar ciertas cosas. Eres muy transparente y yo he recibido lecciones de Oclumancia.

Harry volvió a sonreírle y también se giró, moviéndose sobre la cama para pegarse a él. A pesar de su piel era tan fría, siempre estaba cálido en el cuello y pecho, ahí donde enterró el rostro, feliz por el recibimiento de una temperatura más amable que la que ya tenían las mazmorras, y el aroma de su colonia.

—¿Entonces cómo funciona eso de invitarme a salir? —se mofó, soltando su mano con la única intención de cambiar el agarre y envolverlo con un brazo. Draco permanecía por completo relajado contra él, y aquello, de por sí, era tan agradable como que se pusiese a enredar los dedos en su cabello.

—Probablemente una persona normal te preguntaría si quieres ir a Hogsmeade y te llevaría, no sé, ¿a las Tres Escobas? ¿Al salón de té? —cuando emitió un sonido de desagrado por la última opción, percibió la vibración en su cuerpo al soltar una carcajada, y se pegó incluso más a él.

—Jamás saldría con alguien que me lleve a ese odioso salón rosa y cursi.

—Eso es perfecto, porque íbamos a tener serios problemas si querías ir ahí.

—Pensándolo bien…—se interrumpió cuando sintió un toque en el costado, en un punto de cosquillas que lo hizo saltar y reír—. Es que no te imagino ahí, con cara de estar _traumado_ con todo.

—Es porque _estaría_ traumatizado, Potter.

—Llámame por mi nombre —protestó, en un susurro. Fue su turno de hacerle cosquillas. Draco se retorció, se quejó, y le pasó un brazo alrededor después.

—Potter, Potter, Potter, Potter, _Potty_…

Harry alzó la cabeza para mirarlo con los ojos convertidos en dos rendijas amenazadoras. Lo que no se esperaba fue que le respondiese con un beso largo y lento, que le dejó la mente en blanco.

—Fue a propósito, ¿cierto?

Draco se limitó a sonreír, pedante. Ya que estaban en ello, reclamó otro beso, mientras se preguntaba qué era lo que tenía en la cabeza momentos atrás.

Le llevó un rato recordar lo que le iba a decir.

—Todavía no me dices a dónde vamos. Cuando me invites —aclaró, con sorna—, y yo decida si quiero decir que sí.

Su compañero arqueó las cejas al ver que era él quien sonreía ahora.

—Hay cosas que se contagian con los años, ¿no? —Harry se echó a reír, asintiendo—. Bueno, tendré que idearme algo interesante para que digas que sí, y ya.

¿Cómo podría decirle que no, más bien?

Volvió a ocultar el rostro en su cuello, acurrucándose, y sonrió al dejar un único beso sobre una franja de piel expuesta en su garganta. Draco tuvo un ligero estremecimiento que percibió gracias a la cercanía, y se sintió complacido con esa reacción a un nivel completamente nuevo, diferente a cualquier otro.

Sí, era verdad. Un par de cosas _sí_ cambiaron. Pero a Harry no le importó, cuando se adormeció entre sus brazos, ni cuando Draco, ignorando sus protestas sobre compartir la cama de nuevo, los cubrió a los dos con una de las cobijas.

Sólo existía la felicidad en esa burbuja cálida y cómoda que los envolvía.

—_0—_

—...Potter —la voz del chico fue un murmullo distante, carente de importancia. Emitió un sonido vago para dar a entender que escuchaba; sin embargo, apenas consiguió a moverse dentro de esa zona de calidez y confort, donde todo era suave, maravilloso, y no intentó abrir los ojos, en especial luego de oír el sonido de las cortinas del dosel al descorrerse—. Les queda media hora, me pediste que te llamase antes de salir, ¿recuerdas?

Harry se quejó por lo bajo, a pesar de que él no tenía la culpa de nada. Entreabrió los ojos y parpadeó para enfocar, de forma difusa, a su compañero de cuarto. Los pasos de Nott al terminar de alistarse, la respiración pausada de Draco junto a su oído, eran lo único que llenaba el dormitorio.

—…sí. Gracias, Nott —balbuceó, más a manera de lloriqueo que como el agradecimiento que debía ser. Claro que, después de seis años, lo entendía, y le pareció que realizaba un gesto para restarle importancia, mientras se acomodaba una capa con amuletos de calor sobre la ropa.

—Reducido a almohada, ¿eh? —le frunció el ceño, en vano; su compañero seleccionaba un libro, lo metía en su maletín y se preparaba para irse, sin prestarle más atención de la justa—. Nos vemos más tarde, Potter —Harry respondió con otro sonido y se permitió relajarse cuando sus pasos se alejaron, la puerta del cuarto se cerró enseguida. Regresaron al silencio casi absoluto.

Nunca había visto, o sabido, que Draco pudiese dormir _tanto_. Por la manera en que se pasaba las noches en vela, podía recorrerse el castillo entero en un paseo nocturno, y mantenía su expresión neutral al día siguiente, llegó a pensar que era una de estas personas que simplemente no necesitaban del mismo descanso; el hecho de que no mostrase ojeras ni se quejase al respecto, sólo reforzaba esa idea.

Ahora podía decir que estaba equivocado.

El peso que tenía encima y que no pertenecía a las gruesas cobijas que eran las únicas en ser de utilidad para los Sly en las mazmorras, y también el motivo de que estuviese cómodo, tranquilo, con la sensación de que flotaba en una nube, era _Draco_. Con un brazo lánguido alrededor de él, la mejilla presionada contra su pecho, la cabeza levantada lo suficiente para que su aliento le golpease el cuello, las piernas entrelazadas con las suyas, dormía lo bastante profundo como para no haberse percatado del llamado del otro chico.

Draco, el que se despertaba primero en el dormitorio, el que no podía oír un sonido sin abrir los ojos y buscar alrededor, el que se pasaba más tiempo sentado a un lado de la ventana que tendido en su cama, aún dormía. Harry estaba seguro de que, esa noche, debía haber descansado un mínimo de ocho horas.

Y para variar, un poco por debajo del agarre con que lo envolvía, Lep era una bola de pelo encogida y acurrucada en su estómago. Mago y conejo parecían haber forjado un acuerdo tácito sobre lo _útil_ que podía ser para estar más cómodos, o de otro modo, no se explicaba cómo es que llevaba casi un mes sin dormir a solas en su propia cama.

—Draco, Draco, Draco —intentó despertarlo, pinchándole un costado con el índice. Él se retorció y se pegó más a Harry, reforzando su abrazo en torno a él. No podría haber dicho una mentira tan descarada como que le molestaba, ni en un millón de años—. Draco, se nos va a pasar la hora del desayuno en el comedor.

La respuesta se demoró unos instantes en llegar. Cuando lo hizo, fue en una voz somnolienta, enronquecida.

—Buscaremos algo en la cocina y comeremos después.

Él soltó un resoplido de risa.

—Vamos, Pansy se va a preguntar dónde…

—Pansy se va a hacer una buena idea de dónde estoy para que no me interese llegar temprano.

Tal vez tendría que probar otra táctica. Mientras lo sentía enterrar el rostro en el espacio intermedio entre su cuello y hombro, lo consideró un momento.

—¿Y dejarás que los chicos hablen de…?

—No me importa. Estoy cómodo —ni siquiera lo dejó terminar, y cuando su nariz le rozó el cuello, Harry contuvo un estremecimiento. Estaba helado y fue difícil retener la risa que le provocaron las cosquillas.

—No se me hubiese ocurrido que podías ser _así_, ¿sabes? —mencionó tras unos segundos, resignado a que Draco, _otra vez_, se tomaría su tiempo. Era una suerte que su sentido del deber le impidiese quedarse en cama toda la mañana cuando tenían clases, pero en un sábado como aquel, era imposible saber qué lo haría quitarse de encima, a menos que estuviese dispuesto a empujarlo; la verdad era que no quería.

El chico hizo un sonido vago, y lo estrechó más por un instante.

—¿Así cómo?

Aquella podía ser una oportunidad. Harry intentó no delatarse mediante su sonrisa divertida, pese a que el otro no lo veía.

—Tan _Hufflepuff_ pegajoso y mimado —pronunció, con especial énfasis en cada una de las palabras. Enseguida sintió que Draco se apoyaba en sus extremidades, se alzaba unos centímetros por encima de él; los ojos grises, brillantes y un poco entrecerrados, los labios fruncidos.

—No lo dijiste.

Entonces no se molestó en contener por más tiempo su sonrisa.

—Lo hice.

—No, Potter, más te vale que no.

—Sí, Malfoy, eres un Huff- —soltó un grito ahogado y se quedó con la boca abierta cuando su compañero se inclinó sobre su cuello y sintió los labios que se cerraban sobre su piel. Hubo una sensación extraña, _diferente_, similar a un pinchazo lejano, que en lugar de parecerle doloroso, hizo estremecer algo dentro de él y creó una llamarada en su cuerpo que bastó para hacer desaparecer respuestas o pensamientos.

Tal vez balbuceó, tal vez no. Estaba seguro de que contuvo la respiración por un contacto húmedo en la misma extensión de piel, hasta que Draco se apartó por completo. Lucía más que despierto cuando lo hizo, elevando una ceja en un desafío silencioso, al que habría contestado si hubiese sido capaz de hilar algún pensamiento coherente.

_¿Qué acababa de pasar?_

Su compañero se estiró y tomó asiento en la cama. Al sacudir la cabeza, los pocos mechones rubios que se le desordenaron al dormir, le cayeron en su respectivo sitio, haciéndolo ver como si ya se hubiese peinado. Lo observó bostezar, cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de una mano, y quitarle al adormilado Lep de encima con la otra, mascullando acerca de que si no podía dormir sobre Harry, él tampoco podría.

Cuando reaccionó, para llevarse una mano al cuello y tantear la zona, Draco estaba de pie y caminaba hacia el baúl. Le pareció que pasaba un instante más del necesario por el suyo también, de camino al baño, pero no lo pensó demasiado.

—¿Me _mordiste_? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, en cuanto logró sentarse en la orilla del colchón, todavía con los labios entreabiertos y el entrecejo un poco arrugado. Desde el interior del cuarto de baño, se escuchó una risa baja.

—Puede ser.

—Realmente te crees una serpiente, ¿no?

—Puede ser —repitió él, en un tono más sugerente, que le advirtió a Harry de que era mejor, por su bien psicológico, no tocar más el tema.

Se masajeó el cuello durante unos segundos, distraído por el calor que se le alojaba en la parte baja del vientre, mismo calor que terminaba por desviarse y reunirse en su cara. Aguardó a que Draco estuviese listo para ir por sus cosas y meterse al baño también.

Para el momento en que salió, el chico estaba de cuclillas en el suelo, dándole una instrucción a Lep, que agitaba las orejas, decidía ir con Harry y saltar a sus brazos tan pronto como pudo huir de su legítimo dueño. Lo atrapó, lo acurrucó contra su pecho, y dejó que el conejo se escabullese entre las mangas del suéter. Supuso que ni su pelaje podía ayudarlo con la temperatura de las mazmorras durante las mañanas.

Luego recordaría que, cuando Draco hizo una teatral reverencia en dirección a la puerta, para que saliese antes que él, le resultó extraño ver que llevaba una camiseta del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin, y no una de sus camisas blancas de botones sin color y gemelos en los puños. La idea se le olvidó cuando comenzaron a charlar, de camino a la salida del área común.

Podría jurar, como tantas otras veces (aunque por diferentes razones), que algunas miradas los seguían por los pasillos, pero cuando se giraba con el ceño fruncido, no notaba nada inusual. No fue hasta que estuvieron cerca del pasillo que llevaba al comedor, cuando se toparon con Pucey, un _Sly_ de último año que los saludó, se quedó con los labios entreabiertos un instante, para después echarse a reír y cubrirse la boca, que se dio cuenta de que _algo_ pasaba.

—Yo no quería- oh, Merlín, lo sabía, lo sabía- Montague me dijo que no y yo lo sabía- —lo escuchó murmurar, interrumpido por la risa ahogada, cuando les pasó por un lado y se apresuró a ir de vuelta a las mazmorras. Harry arrugó el entrecejo, viendo de reojo a su compañero, que mantenía una expresión de perfecta calma.

—¿Qué le picó?

Draco se encogió de hombros, sonrió de lado, y lo instó a seguir hacia el comedor. Él estrechó los ojos un instante, sin resultado; no revelaría nada por una amenaza tan falsa como esa.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora?

—¿Yo? —al cruzar la puerta del comedor, se posicionó frente a él, colocándose una mano en el pecho con teatral incredulidad. Estaba convencido de que escuchó a alguien hacer un sonido ahogado cerca de allí— ¿cómo crees que _yo_ podría haber hecho algo, si estaba durmiendo contigo hasta hace poco?

Harry agitó las manos en el aire, haciendo ademán de taparle la boca, y dio un nervioso vistazo alrededor. Alguien contenía la risa sin éxito no muy lejos de donde estaban.

—Sea lo que sea que hiciste, es extraño —se quejó en voz baja, pasándole por un lado para dirigirse a la mesa, donde la mayoría de los de su año conversaban, a pesar de haber terminado de desayunar—. Me siento observado.

—¿Por qué será…?

Lo vio por encima del hombro con el ceño fruncido. De nuevo, Draco permaneció en absoluta calma.

Cuando se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin, fue que aquella situación cobró una nueva dimensión. En el asiento contrario, Zabini se cubría la boca con la mano, sin dejar de mirar de uno al otro, y junto a él, Nott meneaba la cabeza con cierta diversión.

Harry volvió a dar un vistazo en torno a ellos. Millicent estaba boquiabierta y Tracey contenía un chillido por detrás del dorso de su mano. Crabbe le hacía una pregunta a Goyle, que se encogía de hombros, se la repetía a Zabini, y esta, fuese cual fuese la respuesta, los dejaba a ambos con los ojos enormes y asombrados.

Antes de llevarse a la boca la tostada que tomó de la mesa, resopló y dejó caer los hombros.

—Bien, ¿qué es? —cuestionó, barriendo a sus compañeros con la mirada—. ¿Me pintaron el cabello de rosa y no me enteré? ¿Me lanzaron un hechizo cara-trol?

Algunos murmuraron. Zabini fue quien respiró profundo para detener la risa silenciosa que se le escapaba, y se estiró por encima de la mesa para palmearle el hombro a Draco.

—Malfoy, no sé qué te tomó tanto tiempo, ¿sabes?

Frunció el ceño cuando vio a su compañero encogerse de hombros en respuesta.

—¿De qué hablan? —insistió. Blaise volvió a soltar aquel sonido ahogado, que identificó pronto como una risa contenida.

—Señales sutiles, Potter.

_¿Señales sutiles?_ A pesar de su expresión de absoluta confusión, nadie se molestó en darle una explicación; él bufó y se dedicó a devorar su desayuno.

Alrededor de veinte minutos más tarde, un leve carraspeo detrás de ellos hacía que Draco se diese la vuelta con una media sonrisa, estirando las piernas con aparente despreocupación. Cuando miró por encima del hombro, descubrió a Daphne, que lo saludó con un asentimiento leve y una sonrisa, para luego se fijarse en el chico a su lado.

—Supongo que…_tengo_ que hacerlo. Felicidades —le tendió la mano y él se la estrechó. Harry, que vio a uno y luego al otro, volvió a arrugar el entrecejo cuando ella se sentó cerca de las demás chicas de Slytherin.

Codeó a Draco para capturar su atención en cuanto se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a apartar a Lep del plato de salchichas, como de costumbre.

—En serio, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? —musitó, pero por supuesto que no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Los chicos retomaron su plática tranquila y en voz baja, a diferencia de cómo ocurría en las mesas de otras Casas; no fue hasta después de comer, que se enteró de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Y fue gracias a Ron.

Su mejor amigo se les acercó por detrás, le palmeó el hombro, y se detuvo a mitad de saludo, abriendo la boca en una perfecta "O". Lo vio, luego a Draco, de regreso un par de veces, y resopló.

—No lo puedo creer —exhaló, el rostro se le enrojecía—, ¡perdí un galeón completo! Tuve que pedírselos a Fred y George para apostar.

—¿Un…?

—Yo acabo de ganar diez galeones —se burló Blaise, agitando un saco que repiqueteaba con sonidos metálicos y Daphne le acababa de entregar. La apuntó con el pulgar—; ella todavía tenía esperanzas, pobre ingenua.

—No las tenía en realidad —aclaró Daphne, con suavidad, casi avergonzada—, sólo creí que no sería hasta séptimo año. Son muy lentos…sin ofender, chicos.

—Hubo momentos en que yo también lo creí —le siguió Tracey, con una expresión pensativa—, o después de graduarnos incluso.

—Yo no sé cómo tardaron tanto —agregó Nott, que rara vez intervenía en las conversaciones de sobremesa de la Casa.

—¿Alguien me dice a qué se refieren? —preguntó, entre dientes, a medida que escuchaba el intercambio de sus compañeros con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Ron fue el que soltó un bufido de risa.

—Amigo, tienes _eso_ en el cuello —se señaló el área mencionada en su propia anatomía, causando que Harry levantase la mano y buscase lo que estaba mal en el suyo—, y Malfoy lleva tu uniforme de Quidditch. No tiene sentido que lo escondas.

—¿Esconder qué?

La mirada que le dirigió lo hizo pensarlo mejor. Volvió la cabeza hacia sus compañeros. Zabini rodó los ojos.

—Señales sutiles, te dije.

—O…marcar territorio frente a Daphne —susurró Nott, con falso aire pensativo, ganándose una protesta de la chica.

—Ya dejen eso, era una niña, ¿de acuerdo? Yo lo superé, háganlo ustedes.

Cuando la idea comenzó a formarse dentro de su cabeza, sujetó el hombro de Draco y lo obligó a ponerse de lado. El _"Potter"_ bordado encabezaba la parte alta de su espalda sobre la tela verde.

La inexplicable oleada estremecedora de una emoción similar a la felicidad, un absurdo orgullo, fascinación o una combinación de las tres, quedó reducida por el ardor de su cara. Draco apoyó el codo en la mesa, la barbilla en la palma.

—Te juro que no fue intencional —murmuró, aunque dudaba que alguien arrepentido pudiese lucir tan contento consigo mismo—, pero ya que te quedó la marca…

Recordaría que su compañero no hizo más que observarlo cuando comenzó a protestar y forcejearon porque le dijo que no podía tomar sus cosas así. Al soltarle un "no es la primera vez que lo hago y tú siempre me has dado permiso", la mitad de los Sly presentes se rieron por lo bajo, intentando disimularlo.

A pesar de que pretendía estar enfadado por la manera en que lo hizo, Draco no dejó de dedicarle esa mirada que lo hacía desear tener un lugar donde esconderse, porque cuando una persona te veía de _ese_ modo, no había forma de seguir ignorando la adoración que suavizaba sus ojos.

Durante ese día, los Sly no fueron los únicos en reaccionar. Hermione lo abrazó con una sonrisa cuando se encontraron en las afueras de la biblioteca, Pansy les plantó besos en las mejillas a los dos, riéndose de sus quejas sobre la manera en que Draco resolvía las cosas. Luna les regaló collares a juego, de esos que nadie más que ella haría, y a los que no encontraron modo de negarse sin herirla.

Estaba casi seguro de que Snape se apretó el puente de la nariz, masculló y los evitó en un pasillo.

Por la tarde, en el patio interior, Amber y Honora, sus protegidas de segundo, se acercaron corriendo para saludar, riendo por lo bajo, y Peyton, detrás de ellas, fue quien le preguntó sobre la marca que llevaba en el cuello, por la que balbuceó y se cubrió con una bufanda. Nunca unos niños cuatro años menores lo miraron con expresiones tan divertidas como en ese entonces.

También recordaba la expresión curiosa de Sterling, unos pasos alejado de sus amigos, y la mano en que tiró de la muñeca de Draco al llamarlo para preguntarle algo, que le hizo ponerse más serio por unos segundos. En ese momento, no le prestó la suficiente atención.

* * *

**Hooooli.**

**Estoy de buenas porque justo ayer escribí el epílogo de una complicada historia sobre magia y alquimia. Probablemente me ponga a trabajar en una trilogía, pero de momento, no sé qué hacer con mi vida. Me iba a tomar un descanso hoy, y en cambio, me puse a corregir (¿?)**

**Traigo otra mega sarta de actualizaciones, además de una sorpresa muy especial.**

**Hoy pongo fin a este libro. Sí, subiré todo de golpe ;)**

**Me he reído un montón con algunos comentarios recientes y he pensado que se lo merecen, en especial los que aún están enloqueciendo con la cuarentena. Aparte, varios lectores de aquí y de wtt me han mencionado que me nominaron para los Amortentia Awards y todavía me estoy muriendo de amor, porque son demasiado lindos todos.**

**Respondiendo a algunas de sus preguntas que no incluyen spoilers: la historia de Regulus y Sev se trata…en algún momento.**

**Me gusta la idea de Harry pureblood y la historia de esa temática, pero tendría que pensar bien en la trama, porque adoro el concepto de Lily como hija de muggles también :c**

**Tengo que aclarar que Luna sí les dio pistas, a Draco al menos. De cualquier modo, ¿qué pudo ser más claro que el olor de la Amortentia de Harry? Es que son lentos, no es la situación, jAJAJA.**

**Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, por leer, cuídense mucho estos días y disfruten de la maratón que se viene /corazón, corazón.**


	65. 59 L6

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 6. **_**Harry Potter y el misterio del Velo Negro**_

* * *

**Capítulo cincuenta y nueve: **_De cuando hay sueños raros, besos, proyecciones y cartas _

Cuando se acercó a la entrada, estaba seguro de que sólo una persona en todo Slytherin tocaría con los nudillos la puerta de uno de los cuartos de sexto. Al abrir, encontró la cabellera negra de Pansy. Su mejor amiga tenía las manos unidas detrás de la espalda y una expresión cohibida; iba en el pijama blanco de camisón, sobre el que se ponía una bata, que le era común.

Draco fingió que no se daba cuenta de que ladeaba la cabeza y echaba un rápido vistazo al interior de la habitación. Nott estaba tendido en su cama, leyendo, y él, hasta hace un momento, observaba la proyección mágica del cielo, dispuesta en la ventana con el telescopio.

—¿Y Harry? —preguntó con suavidad, casi como si pidiese disculpas por aparecerse media hora antes del toque de queda. Y él sabía, sin que se lo dijese, por qué.

—Ioannidis lo llamó a su oficina —ella lo observó con ojos enormes, así que se apresuró a tranquilizarla lo mejor que pudo—, quería hablarle sobre una oportunidad de estudio, basada en los resultados de sus TIMO's o algo así. Más orientación.

—Oh —exhaló, parpadeando. Él asintió.

—Sí, _oh_.

Nadie había conversado con ellos respecto al tema. Por supuesto que tampoco esperaban que lo hicieran; desde que nacían, ya tenían un camino marcado. Era una verdad que flotaba entre ellos y los envolvía, en los segundos de silencio que le siguió a su réplica, mientras Pansy tomaba una respiración profunda y se colocaba un mechón detrás de la oreja.

—Espero que consiga algo que le guste.

—Yo también —reconoció en tono quedo, intercambiando una débil sonrisa con la chica. Ya que no agregó más, vio hacia el cuarto por encima del hombro, y de vuelta a ella—. ¿Esperas a que saque las almohadas y deje a Lep dormido en la cama de Potter?

—Sí, por favor —la voz le tembló un instante. Los dos simularon que no se daban cuenta. Ella carraspeó e intentó sonreír, de nuevo—. ¿Por qué en la cama de Harry?

—Aparentemente, la estúpida rata traidora lo prefiere a él.

—Entonces se parece más a ti de lo que imaginaba.

Draco le dirigió una mirada de falsa irritación, por la que se encogió de hombros, sin amedrentarse. Movió al conejo adormilado del alféizar del ventanal a la cama, recogió sus almohadas e hizo levitar una de las cobijas más gruesas que tenía, de camino a la salida. Las buenas noches que le dio a Nott fueron contestadas con un murmullo distraído, como de costumbre.

—¿Ya llevaste las tuyas? —Pansy asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. También se despidió de su compañero de cuarto, que emitió un sonido vago en respuesta—. Déjalo, no hay forma de sacarlo de su burbuja cuando se pone a leer —le indicó al cerrar la puerta y empezar a moverse hacia la Sala Común—. Una vez, me moría de aburrimiento y convertí su colchón en agua, pero ni siquiera se hundió. Sólo siguió ahí, tranquilo y flotando, sin mojarse, y continuó leyendo…

Los pasos rápidos, cortos y sigilosos de su mejor amiga lo siguieron enseguida. No podía contar cuántas veces hicieron aquello, desde muy niños incluso.

En calidad de Prefectos, dieron el aviso de sus intenciones de ocupar el área común. Draco agitó la varita y empezó a armar una tienda de mantas y su propio fuerte de almohadas. Pansy transfiguraba el suelo en una cama para ellos, con magia sin varita que todavía ostentaba los más mínimos fallos. No habría sabido explicar lo orgulloso que estaba cuando completó la tarea y le sonrió.

—¿Sabes? Es increíble que Harry y tú nunca hayan molestado a Nott en realidad —comentó, al agacharse para pasar por debajo de la improvisada entrada al toldo mágico. Cuando Draco la siguió, dejó caer la tela detrás de él para que no estuviesen a la vista, y fue igual que quitarse un peso invisible de encima.

Pansy se tiró hacia atrás y quedó acostada, brazos y piernas extendidos; nada de sutilezas, nada de rigidez. Eso era frente a ojos curiosos, rostros desconocidos, mentes en las que desconfiar. Lucía más cansada de pronto. Él se tendió a su lado, la observó tomar una almohada para abrazarla con fuerza.

—Lo molestamos un poco al final de quinto —recordó, en voz baja, más suave de lo normal. Ninguno lo mencionó—, pero no hizo más que hablar conmigo. Es un sujeto bastante comprensivo. O simplemente es muy bueno para ignorarnos.

—Apuesto por lo segundo.

—Ahora incluso pone _silencios_ a su dosel cuando se acuesta —Pansy soltó una risa ahogada, por la que él asintió varias veces, a pesar de que no lo veía—. Le dije que no era necesario, pero no me cree. Piensa que es mejor no correr riesgos.

—Yo también pondría unos cuantos, por si acaso.

—No es para tanto, ¿qué crees que somos Potter y yo? —al girar el rostro, se percató de que su mejor amiga hacía lo mismo, elevando las cejas. Rodó los ojos—. No es para tanto —insistió, en un murmullo.

—No, de parte de Harry, no. Pero tú eres muy capaz de saltar sobre él y-

—Hey —protestó, pinchándole el estómago, en el único punto de cosquillas que tenía, lo que la hizo retorcerse y patear el aire—, ponte de mi lado.

—Harry es el inocente aquí, mejor lo apoyo a él.

Draco la observó boquiabierto, ella sonreía. Negó con fingida decepción, masculló sobre traiciones y dolor, hasta que Pansy volvió a levantar la mirada hacia el techo, soltando una pesada exhalación. Su sonrisa se borró; él calló.

Permanecieron sumergidos en ese cómodo y sereno silencio, apenas interrumpido por susurros lejanos, pasos del área común, que no podían entrar por completo gracias a encantamientos amortiguadores que colocaba en las cobijas al levantar la carpa.

—Lo vi, cuando cerré los ojos —indicó ella, de repente, su voz convertida en un murmullo que no bastaba para alterar la sensación de calma—. Otra vez ese momento.

Él asintió. No tenía que voltear el rostro, de nuevo, para saber que ahora ella sí se percataba del gesto.

Sabía que se había ido a dormir temprano, tras una práctica en el club que terminó en una guerra de pintura mágica, y ella utilizando magia sin varita a un nivel que no lo había hecho con anterioridad. Por supuesto que era de esperarse que estuviese agotada.

Esperó, de regreso al silencio casi imperturbable y familiar, a que seleccionase bien las palabras con que pretendía continuar. Ella era así, la conocía lo suficiente para no presionarla.

—Creo que estaba más cerca, más nítido.

Aguardó. Como no siguió, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, que soltó en una exhalación ligera, y volvió a asentir.

Pansy sólo tenía dos tipos de sueños, visiones cuando cerraba los ojos, que podían ser disminuidas cuando se tomaba las respectivas pociones para dormir. Una, la que la atormentaba desde niña, era su propio cuerpo siendo consumido por la magia negra, dentro del círculo maldito que su tía Bella hizo cuando quiso experimentar con el lugar al que van los que mueren. La otra era una imagen difusa de ese destino, oscuro, frío, vacío. Solitario.

De un tiempo para acá, cuando consiguió el anillo familiar, para ser más precisos, también tenía otro: uno de su padre. En el verano, le había contado que Stephan Parkinson estaba ahí, frente a ella, a pocos pasos, donde no podía distinguir su figura ni tocarlo, pero no tenía que hacerlo, porque _sentía_ que era él.

Pero ese sueño se convertía en una desesperante pesadilla cuando el mago se perdía, tragado por la oscuridad más absoluta; ella quedaba sola en un sitio que desconocía y al que temía.

—¿Todavía no has podido oír lo que dice? —se le ocurrió preguntar, cuando le pareció oportuno. Se suponía que percibía murmullos distantes, que aún no identificaba.

—No.

Y de regreso al silencio. Estaba bien, así era cómo funcionaban; Pansy no le pedía que se quedase cerca, ni él le decía que lo haría. Ella se tomaba su tiempo para hablarle, él no hacía más que uno o dos comentarios, si es que le contestaba. No se forzaban a decirse nada, ni siquiera las palabras de aliento que podrían haber sido útiles, porque no eran su estilo, y la chica no esperaba más de Draco.

Él estaba en verdad agradecido de que fuese de ese modo.

—¿Te diste cuenta de que la falda de Greengrass está unos centímetros por encima de lo que debería, según el reglamento? —puntualizó, con fingida solemnidad. La risa ahogada de su amiga, que tardó unos segundos en hacerse perceptible, lo valió.

—¿Tú oíste a Milli hablando con Tracey de teñirse el cabello, en el almuerzo? —Pansy se puso de costado, apoyada en un codo, y él meneó la cabeza, lo que la instó a continuar—. ¡Teñirse! Imagínalo, y no cualquier color. Quiere ser rubia.

Cuando arrugó la nariz, ella se rio con más ganas.

—¿Milli rubia? ¿Qué clase de pesadilla es esa?

—Justo eso pensé. Su piel no quedaría bien con el cabello rubio, lo mejor que podría hacer sería…

La dejó que siguiese hablando de todo y nada, de los temas más ridículos posibles, de las pociones para el cabello de Granger, los collares de Luna, el atractivo Buscador de Hufflepuff que era un idiota en el fondo y no sabía nada de _Historia_, de la última carta de su hermano. En algún punto, le agarró la muñeca; Draco simuló no percibir el leve temblor de sus manos y lo fría que tenía la piel, porque aquel _tampoco_ era su estilo, sino el criticar juntos las decisiones de McGonagall respecto a los Prefectos de Gryffindor y el cómo Dumbledore, poco a poco, debía estar por convertirse en un viejo mago senil, hasta que sus hombros se relajasen y Pansy tuviese una sonrisa que le era fácil, que debía mantener en su rostro siempre, porque era lo mínimo que se merecía su mejor amiga.

—…y entonces yo le dije: "Blas, no seas tonto, en serio, los dos sabemos que no puedes esperar que Crabbe y Goyle elijan sus carreras sin preguntarte tu opi…" —sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando sintieron una ligera vibración mágica en el aire. Ambos miraron hacia la improvisada entrada cubierta de tela, un momento antes de que una sombra estuviese del otro lado.

—¿Pans? ¿Draco?

_Harry_. Se sentó enseguida, sin pensarlo, jalando de la mano con que ella lo sostenía, por error. Pansy se levantó con más calma y usó la varita para despejar el hueco por el que pasaban.

El chico no tuvo que agacharse tanto como ellos para quedar debajo del borde, no dio más de un paso dentro de la carpa mágica. Sonreía.

—Hace tiempo que no hacían esto —comentó, levantando un brazo para tirar de uno de los pedazos de tela que conformaban la extraña estructura, que no se cayó porque Draco la devolvió a su lugar con un encantamiento. Harry se mostró avergonzado y vaciló un poco, para después fijarse en él—. ¿Van a dormir aquí?

La pregunta no iba dirigida a Pansy, a pesar del plural. Sintió cómo su amiga lo soltaba, y al volver el rostro hacia ella, se dio cuenta de que le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

"_Ve"_ formó con los labios, sin emitir sonido alguno. Draco la observó un momento, luego de nuevo a Harry.

Se encogió de hombros e intentó sonreír con humor, a la vez que soltaba un dramático suspiro.

—Sabes cómo es —rodeó la cintura de la bruja con un brazo, arrancándole un mal disimulado bufido de risa—, no puede vivir sin mí. Soy como el aire que respira.

—Sí, seguro —el chico sacudió la cabeza y se rio. _"Mañana"_ gesticuló Draco, en silencio; lo vio asentir—. Buenas noches, Pans.

—Buenas noches —Pansy se zafó de su agarre y se estiró para darle un abrazo al otro, seguido de un leve beso en la mejilla. De él, se despidió con un escueto asentimiento y una huida nerviosa de su mirada, antes de dejar caer la tela para tapar la entrada.

El silencio perduró unos instantes. Pansy lo rompió al suspirar.

—No tenías que hacerlo…

—No me voy a morir por dejar de pasar una noche con Potter, ¿sabes? —se cruzó de brazos, elevando el mentón.

Con otro suspiro, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Sentiré que te privo de algo que es importante para ti si-

Draco la calló apretándole la nariz entre el índice y el dedo medio. Ella emitió un quejido ahogado y se apartó de golpe, mirándolo con ojos enormes.

—¿Qué fue eso? —cuestionó, llevándose las manos a la cara. Él contuvo la risa.

—Charlie me hacía eso en el programa de Rumania cuando pensaba que estaba diciendo tonterías.

—¿Weasley? —asintió y ella parpadeó, otra vez— ¿qué clase de tonterías podrías estarle diciendo _tú_ a Charlie Weasley?

Simuló que lo consideraba un momento, con una sonrisa que se abría paso en su rostro.

—Algo así como _"¿puedo sostener a la dragona más malhumorada de la Reserva? Es para que me tomes una foto que le quiero enviar a mi futuro esposo"._

—No te creo que le hayas dicho eso —musitó, boquiabierta. El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Nunca lo sabrás.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera hablas del tema conmigo!

Otro encogimiento.

—Charlie no me conocía, no le dije su nombre, y no pareció tener prejuicios. Además, hacía frío, y no hay mucho que hacer en Rumania después de las cuatro de la tarde cuando el clima está así…—recordó, arrugando el entrecejo. Pansy todavía estaba incrédula.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy, no puedo creer que lo hablaras con un perfecto desconocido antes que conmigo.

Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para contener la risa, en ese punto.

—Hagamos algo —la señaló con un dedo, luego a sí mismo—; yo te digo un par de cosas sobre este…_asunto_ —Ella negó ante su elección de palabras—, y tú me explicas qué pasa con ese chico de las flores y su correspondencia secreta en el verano. ¿Tu hermano sabe de él?

—No le vayas a decir —pidió en un escandalizado murmullo, agitando las manos. Una sonrisa radiante se le dibujó al comenzar a hablar, sin trabas. Le brillaban los ojos.

Draco deseó que siempre pudiese verse así.

—_0—_

—…te dije que ellos serían mejores que tus niñas —lo vio rodar los ojos y no le importó. Aquel era justo el resultado que se esperaba.

La Primera Prueba de los Juegos de Slytherin de ese año se llevó a cabo en el Bosque Prohibido, una noche de sábado, bajo la supervisión severa y silenciosa de Ioannidis, de pie junto a la linde de los árboles. Dárdano, que sobrevolaba las copas de los mismos, y las ninfas a las que les pidieron el favor, hacían de cuidadores extra_, por si acaso._

La tarea consistió en cruzar el bosque, hasta el claro de los túneles de los centauros, recoger una de las cuatro flores que no se abriría más de una hora durante esa única noche del año, luego volver, sin dejarse intimidar por las ilusiones de magos de capuchas negras y máscaras blancas, que eran controladas por Zabini y Nott, apostados en troncos huecos que se suponía eran secretos; _Mortífagos_, les llamó Draco con dramatismo cuando les habló del reto.

El equipo que llegase primero, tendría la ventaja de que su Guardián podía enseñarles un hechizo de magia avanzada a utilizar en la Segunda Prueba, el próximo lapso escolar. Y era el suyo.

Draco podría jurar que estuvo a punto de suspirar cuando vio asomarse la cabeza rubia de Peyton desde el costado de un árbol, llevando a su compañero de la muñeca. Sterling estaba pálido y con las rodillas raspadas, pero nada que un encantamiento sanador no hubiese curado mientras les aseguraba que lo hicieron bien.

Le siguieron los mellizos de Pansy, en la huida de un grupo de _Mortífagos_, alcanzando la salida casi por accidente. Por una milésima de segundo, las niñas bajo el cuidado de Harry después, con una conteniendo el llanto, y alrededor de un minuto más tarde, Dárdano dio el aviso de que el grupo de Daphne tenía inconvenientes; uno de los niños se había quedado atascado en la telaraña de una falsa araña gigante, el otro no podía sacarlo sin terminar igual, además de que la flor que llevaban ya estaba a punto de marchitarse, por lo que el tiempo del reto se acababa.

—…supongo que hay que ir a rescatarlos —Daphne se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa y siguió al Augurey, que la guio por el sendero que discurría en el centro del bosque, hacia los niños.

—Voy a decirle a Blaise y Theo que ya pueden desaparecer las ilusiones —añadió Pansy, moviéndose en dirección contraria, hacia los árboles huecos, donde tocó el tronco con los nudillos.

Draco se encargó de recoger las flores mágicas que comenzaban a cerrarse y marchitarse a una velocidad imposible, para quitarles los pétalos y quedarse con las semillas diminutas, amarillas, que tenían dentro. Sprout sólo les pidió que dejasen las semillas en tierra, en los invernaderos, al terminar. No tuvieron que contarle para qué eran, por suerte.

Cuando Daphne regresó con su grupo, también tomó las semillas de la última flor que llevaban con ellos, y se reunieron en la linde del bosque, con los chicos de apoyo, para anunciar los resultados e indicarles que no volverían a lidiar con nada así hasta el siguiente año. Algunos niños estaban más entusiasmados que otros por la perspectiva del tiempo libre, cuando Pansy abrió la marcha de regreso al castillo, junto a la profesora.

Estaba por caminar hacia el invernadero para dejar las semillas donde les correspondía y perderse, una vez finalizada su labor, cuando un agarre ligero en la muñeca lo frenó. Se giró. Sterling lo veía desde abajo, los labios en una línea recta y el entrecejo un poco arrugado.

—¿Todavía te duelen los raspones? —inquirió, porque era lo único que se le ocurría. El niño meneó la cabeza—. ¿Entonces?

Sin respuesta.

—Tienes que irte a dormir, igual que el resto, ¿sabes? Ya podrás vagar por ahí cuando tengas mi edad —a unos pasos de distancia, Harry, que ya se había despedido de su grupo para dejarlo bajo el cuidado de las brujas de camino a las mazmorras, le hizo una seña para avisar que lo esperaba en el invernadero. Él asintió de forma vaga y volvió a centrarse en el mocoso—. ¿Y bien?

—Creo- —una vacilación, desviaba la mirada. Los dedos que se cerraban sobre su muñeca afianzaron el agarre. El _enano_ estaba tan helado que sintió lástima y le arrojó un encantamiento de calor a la ropa—, Peyton- Peyton vio algo raro.

Draco arqueó las cejas. Interesante forma de poner en el foco de atención a otro. Muy obvio, pero útil.

—¿_Peyton_ vio algo raro? —repitió; por primera vez en su vida, comprendió por qué la expresión incrédula de Snape cuando pretendía culpar a Pansy de lo que hacían de niños—. Había muchas cosas raras en el bosque esta noche, no eran reales. Los chicos hacen buenas ilusiones.

El pequeño negó, emitiendo un sonido frustrado.

—¿Una de esas ilusiones era una persona? Una mujer —se apresuró a aclarar, antes de que pudiese recordarle que todos los _Mortífagos_, los magos falsos del bando contrario, eran personas—, vestida de negro, con-

—Son ilusiones, no te asustes —replicó, rodando los ojos. Sterling sacudió su brazo, sobresaltándolo. Los demás se iban y Peyton era el único quedándose rezagado, porque no dejaba de verlos a ellos. No podía permitir que los dejasen atrás.

—Tenía un colgante —insistió, con una suavidad que le resultó impropia en el tono de un niño de doce años—, con una _"P",_ y era igual que la del anillo que lleva la Guardiana Pansy.

Draco guardó silencio.

—¿Me crees?

Desvió la mirada un instante hacia el sendero por el que su amiga se perdía, el peso helado se instalaba en su estómago. Tuvo que tragar el ácido que le subió por la garganta.

Hace tiempo que no veía ese colgante. O a la persona que lo robó.

—Ve con Peyton —susurró entre dientes, zafándose de su agarre para ponerle la mano en la espalda, de manera que pudiese alejarlo en base a empujones sin fuerza. Sterling se removió, quejándose, y volvió a encararlo.

—¿Me crees?

_Mucho, mucho tiempo._

_Cálmate, Draco, cálmate._

Esperaría. Podía decírselo a Dárdano, Ioannidis y él revisarían los terrenos.

No tenía que entrar en pánico.

No iba a hacerlo por una estupidez. Tal vez ni siquiera era real, una simple ilusión de Blaise, que pensó que se vería bien si llevaba el símbolo de los Parkinson.

Volvió a guiar al mocoso hacia su amigo.

—Sí —murmuró, detrás de él. No lo dejó voltearse ni seguir hablándole—, por eso tienen que irse.

Se dejó arrastrar con más facilidad a partir de ese punto. Lo acercó al otro niño y aguardó a Dárdano, que regresó cuando debieron notar que les faltaban dos de ellos. Le ofreció el brazo, y el Augurey, pese a la falta de costumbre, se posó en este.

Graznó y agitó las alas.

—¿En qué podemos ayudarle, señor Malfoy?

Él tragó en seco.

—Pídele a Ioannidis que revise el terreno. Puede que alguien extraño ronde por ahí cerca.

Dárdano ladeó la cabeza.

—¿No fue una ilusión? —cuestionó, tras un momento.

—Si lo es, no importará. Pero asustó a uno de los niños, y si no lo es, es mejor que lo sepamos ahora, antes de que se repita algo como lo del año pasado.

—Muy listo —el pájaro aleteó, asintió y echó a volar, por delante de los niños, a los que despidió con un gesto.

Se quedó allí, esperando a que estuviesen lo bastante cerca del castillo para convencerse de que nadie en el bosque podría hacerles nada, maldijo el instante en que Montague les avisó, vía lechuza, que serían los próximos Guardianes, y corrió hacia el invernadero donde estaba Harry, solo.

No se detuvo hasta estar bajo el umbral de la puerta, que cerró de inmediato. Jadeaba, la brisa helada de la noche que le golpeó el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo, le dejaba una sensación extraña.

Harry estaba sentado sobre una de las mesas de trabajo de Herbología, balanceando los pies en el aire. Arrugó el entrecejo al verlo.

—¿Es que se te declaró el niño o qué? —Draco soltó un bufido de risa, por el que el chico frunció más el ceño.

—¿Te pondrías celoso si digo que sí? —alzó una ceja cuando lo vio resoplar y girar el rostro en otra dirección.

—No empieces.

—Creo que nunca te he visto celoso, aparte de esa vez el año pasado con- —calló. El repentino silencio causó que Harry se volviese hacia él, por lo que notó la sonrisa que se le dibujaba al aproximarse—. Espera, _sí_ te he visto, ¿cierto?

—No.

—Sí.

—No.

—Claro que sí —presionó las palmas contra la mesa, a ambos lados de donde estaba sentado, atrapándolo entre sus brazos—. Cuarto año y Lunática, ¿no es verdad?

—No —insistió, pero cuando llevó las manos a su pecho para apartarlo, no empujó. Estaban demasiado cerca. No podía explicar cuánto le encantaba ese reciente descubrimiento de que los ojos de Harry eran _más_ verdes cuando estaban así.

Esperaba que vacilase al acercarse más. Sus labios se rozaron.

—¿Seguro?

—Completamen- —se interrumpió con un ruido ahogado cuando le mordió el labio inferior. Frunciendo el ceño, otra vez, se lo regresó.

Requirió de toda su voluntad no derribarlo sobre la mesa en ese preciso instante y olvidarse de que estaban en un sitio, en teoría, prohibido, en medio de la noche, dejando las normas en algún rincón alejado de esa boca que le apetecía. La respiración de Harry le golpeaba el rostro cuando se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó, apartándose con un paso titubeante tras otro.

Bien, necesitaba más ejercicios de autocontrol. Y esos _no_ se los podía pedir a su padrino.

—Ayúdame con las semillas y nos va-

—Draco —un movimiento que captó por el rabillo del ojo, una mano cálida que sujetaba su mejilla, haciéndolo girarse. Harry se inclinaba hacia él; los labios entreabiertos, pómulos enrojecidos. Podría haber dejado a esa imagen grabarse en sus párpados para conservarla el resto de su vida, y no se hubiese quejado jamás—, sólo uno.

De forma vaga, se preguntó si Harry no sabía que era él la única persona a la que no podía negarse. Lo dudaba. Tal vez fuese cierto que no se imaginaba la magnitud del efecto que le causaba.

Se movió hacia adelante por inercia, hechizado por los ojos verdes que pedían, que _exigían_, todo aquello que él hubiese entregado sin dudar. Su corazón enloquecía con latidos desenfrenados, pero el resto del cuerpo lo sentía laxo, en una burbuja maravillosa que borraba otros pensamientos y preocupaciones.

—Sólo uno —repitió, enredando los dedos de una mano en ese cabello despeinado que era mil veces más suave de lo que aparentaba a simple vista. Harry se sostuvo de sus costados, sus rodillas separándose para abrirle espacio, sus piernas presionaron la cadera de Draco. Fue él quien se adelantó para atrapar sus labios.

No fue sólo uno.

—_0—_

—…es extraño —Draco asintió, de forma vaga, en respuesta. El chico releyó la carta que tenía entre las manos. Pansy, inclinada por encima de uno de sus hombros, hacía lo mismo.

—Yo no le dije que Harry apuntaba a ser Inefable —comentó ella, arrugando el entrecejo, de ese modo que hacía con tanta frecuencia en las clases de _Runas Antiguas _y_ Aritmancia_—, ¿ustedes lo hicieron?

—No es una decisión tomada —musitó Harry, cohibido de pronto—. No, no he hablado con ella en un tiempo.

—Creo que le comenté algo sobre los TIMO's que tomamos —Draco se encogió de hombros y murmuró una orden en francés, cuando Lep hizo ademán de subir a la mesa, una de sus patas presionando la orilla de un plato. Lo apartó y lo dejó sobre la silla—, no hay tantas opciones que requieran buenas notas en esos, algo habrá deducido. O simplemente le dio por recordar viejos tiempos, y te excluyó —se burló, con una media sonrisa, de su amiga—; es obvio que siempre nos prefirió a nosotros.

Pansy meneó la cabeza, la leve sonrisa creciendo en su rostro.

—Tal vez quiera presumirnos su trabajo —le siguió la corriente Harry, rodando los ojos con falso fastidio—, o esté intentando que nos unamos a su grupo de investigación apenas nos graduemos.

—Sabe que hacemos buen equipo —Draco elevó el mentón. Su mejor amiga alzó las cejas—, sería una acción lógica.

—Buen equipo —Pansy contuvo la risa y fingió concentrarse en terminar su almuerzo.

—Es la verdad —él, en cambio, simuló que no se daba cuenta de lo que le causaba gracia. Harry alternó la mirada entre uno y el otro, después se distrajo cuando el conejo mágico se arrojó sobre su regazo, reclamando atención. Estúpida rata traidora y pegajosa.

Esa mañana, junto con el correo semanal de los Parkinson con sus buenos deseos, y la caja de bombones de su madre, encontraron dos cartas que suscitaron especial interés en ellos, sobre todo porque los tenían a ambos como destinatarios y la lechuza no supo a quién entregarla, así que la colocó en la mesa, en el punto medio entre los dos.

La primera, la más corta y concisa, de una estilizada caligrafía que les era familiar, pertenecía a Hellen Rosier, su Guardiana de segundo año. La bruja les daba las felicitaciones por conseguir el puesto en los Juegos de esa temporada, supuso que Montague se lo habría contado, algunas recomendaciones de hechizos de vigilancia si tenían que alejarse por un tiempo indeterminado de sus protegidos y no tenían ganas de correr riesgos (_el mismo encantamiento que utilizó en ellos tres_, añadía, con lo que podría haber sido diversión, a través del papel), y les hablaba de su trabajo en el Ministerio, como Inefable recién graduada. Aparentemente, podía hacerlos bajar hasta cierta área del _Departamento de Misterios_, si usaba como excusa que creía que se convertirían en futuras adiciones para el cuerpo de Inefables.

Harry intentó mantener la calma cuando le pasó la carta para que la leyese, pero él notó que sus ojos se abrían un poco más de lo justo y la comisura de sus labios tironeaba hacia arriba. No tenía idea, todavía, de cómo le iba con esas charlas que tenía con Ioannidis, que parecía en verdad interesada en su preparación. Lo tomó como una buena señal.

Alguien necesitaba preocuparse al respecto; su padrino, lamentablemente, no lo haría. Snape juraba que estaba dispuesto a seguir los pasos de su padre para convertirse en Auror, y le había dicho que consideraba una pérdida de tiempo tratar el tema con Potter, al igual que lo habría sido con Pansy o él.

La segunda carta, que permanecía sellada con una cera verde de un símbolo que habría reconocido en cualquier momento y lugar, lucía como si fuese más gruesa, tal vez dos o tres cuartillas; tenía por emisor a Jacint Parkinson. Sólo había un asunto por el que Jacint enviaría una carta con los nombres de los dos, cuando un par de días atrás intercambió algunas con él, en privado.

Decidieron que la leerían en la Sala Común, o mejor, en la tranquilidad de los dormitorios de chicos de sexto, donde a Nott no le interesaría su aura conspiradora, y continuaron con su almuerzo en calma, uniéndose a las diferentes pláticas del resto de los _Sly_. Zabini quería que fuesen en grupo a Hogsmeade en la última visita antes de vacaciones, como vio hacer a los Hufflepuff y Gryffindor en otras semanas, Daphne preguntaba si alguien vio a su hermana menor, Tracey le juraba que estaba con ese novio suyo de séptimo que todos consideraban una mala influencia y un peor pretendiente, Crabbe y Goyle se peleaban por un panecillo, con otros quince por delante…

Nada fuera de lo común en la mesa de las _serpientes_.

Cuando la conversación se desvió hacia el tema de la tarea, Draco confirmó, como ya suponían sus compañeros, que tenía la suya lista; Pansy hizo lo mismo. Harry todavía se quejaba, por lo bajo, sobre cómo era injusto que él, por lo general, no los viese hacerla, cuando salieron del comedor y se toparon con un tumulto de estudiantes, encabezado por Ioannidis y Dumbledore.

Se detuvieron. Barrió el pasillo principal con la mirada, Pansy arrugaba el entrecejo. Harry no dejaba de estirar el cuello y ponerse de puntillas, para intentar, sin éxito, ver por encima de las cabezas de los que ocupaban el corredor. Los murmullos se mezclaban, se confundían, hacían que cualquier explicación que pudiesen extraer con la cercanía y sin preguntar, fuese ininteligible.

Luego el director giraba en su dirección, el bullicio se silenciaba. Cuando Dumbledore alzaba el brazo para hacerles una seña de que se acercasen, los estudiantes seguían su ejemplo al girarse y los localizaban.

—¿Qué hicieron ahora? —murmuró Pansy, sujetándole el brazo. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada, diferentes grados de confusión se reflejaban en sus ojos.

Tenía una lista interesante de faltas a las normativas del colegio, fácilmente organizada dentro de su cabeza.

_Estar fuera de la cama tras el toque de queda, romper el frasco de una poción de Snape por error y no decirle, la primera y única ocasión en que faltó a una clase porque se quedó dormido (recostado en Harry), besarse en el invernadero de noche, en los rosales, la vez que montaron una pequeña escena en los vestidores después de una práctica y que el equipo todavía no le perdonaba a Potter, como nuevo Capitán…_

Pero ninguna de las razones que se le ocurría para una audiencia con el director, explicarían qué hacía ahí, por qué los otros estudiantes se amontonaban alrededor de él, ni para qué los llamaba. A menos que fuese a darles una reprimenda pública, lo que dudaba; Dumbledore podía ser un viejo senil, inadecuado para el cargo, pero aún era un Gryffindor noble, y mantendría esos asuntos en la privacidad relativa de su oficina, creía.

—Tienen que ir —señaló su mejor amiga, apremiándolos con débiles empujones en la espalda. Le pareció que Harry tragaba en seco, para después caminar por delante de él. Para su pesar, no le quedaba más opción que seguirlo; no podía dejar que enfrentase tantas miradas solo, ¿cierto?

_¿O sí?_

_No, no podía_. Con un bufido incrédulo, fue detrás de él.

Se posicionaron a los lados del director, esperando algún regaño, explicación, que se les exigiese dar cuenta de algo, lo que fuese. Draco tenía una serie de excusas pre-fabricadas en orden, ensayaba la voz de _discúlpeme, profesor, no quise hacerlo, soy un buen chico_, dentro de su cabeza, e incluso estaba por ponerse a hacerle pucheros, cuando se percató de la razón por la que estaban ahí.

Bueno, no tenía que ponerse a actuar frente a _Dumbie_, al menos.

—Creo que los están buscando —mencionó el director, con un toque de humor que causó que le dirigiese una mirada desagradable. No era como si a él le importase, por supuesto; se lo recordó al regalarle un asentimiento sereno, acomodarse los lentes media luna y darse la vuelta. Los estudiantes murmuraron más a su paso, conforme se alejaba.

—Arcanos.

Bonnie hizo sonar los cascos al golpear el suelo bajo el umbral de la entrada principal del castillo, se inclinó apenas lo justo para considerarlo una señal de respeto, luego aguardó, con los hombros bien cuadrados y una expresión de perfecta solemnidad que le daba ganas de pincharlo para que perdiese la calma. Como de costumbre.

Harry se relajó de inmediato.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no tomaste forma humana cuando saliste? —le preguntó cuando caminó hacia él, en el espacio que los estudiantes curiosos le abrieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que su intención era acercarse. Draco fingió que no notaba las miradas que les echaban al seguirlo, de nuevo.

—El bosque ha considerado que ya no puedo continuar mezclándome con los magos, Arcano Potter.

—¿Y no podías llamar más la atención viniendo? Creo que todavía faltan uno o dos estudiantes que no se dieron cuenta de que estás aquí —agregó Draco, en tono mordaz. El centauro estrechó los ojos hacia él, de forma apenas perceptible, y relinchó.

—Esta es la entrada.

—Sí, _para_ humanos.

—Bueno, eso no es lo importante —se apresuró a intervenir Harry, con una sonrisa de disculpa a Bonnie—. Estás siendo un idiota —masculló, entre dientes, después, de manera que nadie más que Draco podría haberlo escuchado cuando avanzaron detrás del centauro fuera del castillo.

Draco rodó los ojos, pero no comentó más. A cambio, mientras descendían por el terreno de césped que separaba el colegio de la linde del bosque, sintió unos dedos que rozaban los suyos y buscaban entrelazarse. Bien, podía contener algunas de sus opiniones si tenía ese resultado, decidió, uniendo su mano a la de él.

Harry era _lindo_ cuando simulaba que no notaba lo que hacía, conversando con el centauro con un tono un poco más agudo, que lo delataba tanto como el carraspeo que le siguió a su contacto, y el leve tono de rojo que le cubrió el rostro. Podría haberlo besado ahí mismo. Era difícil intentar no hacerlo.

—¿Para qué- viniste? —se interrumpió en mitad de la plática, cuando Draco se puso a dibujar líneas imaginarias con el pulgar sobre un lado de su palma. _Adorable_.

—Hay un movimiento importante que necesitan ver antes de regresar a las colonias humanas —Bonnie le contestó con un tono severo, que logró capturar su atención también. ¿Alguna señal? No le picaba la Marca, ni recordaba que lo hubiese hecho durante los últimos días—. No puede esperar.

—¿Descifraron algo? —se le ocurrió cuestionar. El centauro se tomó unos segundos para responderle.

—No exactamente. Pero sabemos quién puede hacerlo.

Aquello lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿A qué se refieren?

—El Maestro está convencido —notó que elegía la palabra con mayor cuidado. Supo por qué enseguida— de que el Arcano Potter puede descifrar lo que las estrellas están diciendo.

Draco alzó las cejas. Junto a él, su compañero tuvo un leve sobresalto y se enderezó, señalándose a sí mismo con la mano que tenía libre.

—¿Que yo qué?

Bonnie asintió, sin voltearse para dirigirles la mirada. Harry lo observó, preguntas silenciosas en sus ojos, a las que no pudo contestar con más que un encogimiento de hombros.

—Inténtalo.

Harry tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y asintió, volviendo la cabeza hacia al frente. Sus manos continuaban unidas.

—_0—_

—…es un cetro.

—¿Conoces algún lugar en donde intervenga uno? ¿O algo relacionado a uno? —las preguntas de Firenze eran claras, pronunciadas con esa suave calma que caracterizaba su habla. Draco pasó la mirada de uno al otro y aguardó, mientras Harry se mordía el labio inferior y hacía una expresión concentrada. Asintió.

—Algo así, más o menos.

—Ahora, mire la secuencia completa —indicó el centauro, tirando del mecanismo del Oráculo para ponerlo en movimiento.

Draco estaba sentado en el suelo, junto a un Bonnie malhumorado tras uno de sus más recientes comentarios, cruzado de brazos y negándose a dirigirle la mirada. El jefe de los centauros, los observaba desde la entrada, en un solemne silencio imperturbable.

Harry se encontraba en el centro del suelo de cristal, restregándose las manos una contra la otra en un gesto meramente nervioso. El entrecejo un poco arrugado, murmuraba para sí. Cuando lo localizó con la mirada, Draco asintió para indicarle que todo seguía en orden; al fin y al cabo, se suponía que él lograría identificarlo.

—Di lo primero que se te venga a la mente —indicó el centauro mayor, justo cuando la proyección en dorado destellaba—, Bonnie lo anotará todo.

En respuesta, el centauro más joven fue por pergamino y papel. La representación de una vara dorada, clavada en el suelo frente a Harry, finalizada en una punta redonda, apenas identificable, se desvaneció en otro destello, para dar lugar a dos piezas que flotaban ante los enormes ojos verdes.

_Una cadena, un medallón circular que pendía de ella._ Desaparecía primero. _Un anillo_.

—Me recuerda a las joyas del Legado sangrepura. Aquella —apuntó el anillo.

Una sacudida, una ventisca de oro y plata que echaba a Harry hacia atrás y sacudía su cabello, obligándolo a colocar los brazos en cruz por delante de él, para protegerse un poco. Luego se disolvía todo.

—Frío…—protestaba por lo bajo, rodeándose a sí mismo después.

Cuando Harry giraba sobre sus talones, en una vuelta completa, se demoraba unos segundos en encontrarse de frente al enorme perro oscuro que el Oráculo formaba. Se quedó quieto, paralizado. La criatura se agazapó, como si fuese a saltar sobre él; hubiese escuchado el gruñido, si fuese uno verdadero.

—Se ve familiar —declaró, estrechando los ojos, en un murmullo.

—¿No será Sirius como _Padfoot_? —ofreció Draco, ladeando la cabeza, como si el cambio de ángulo fuese a darle una respuesta que no obtendría de otro modo.

Harry pareció considerarlo. Dio un paso hacia adelante, y al ver que no se movía, estiró una mano en su dirección. Lucía como si midiese la altura del perro, en relación a él. Negó.

—_Padfoot_ es más pequeño.

—Tal vez el Oráculo no es muy preci-

—No existe nada más preciso que el Oráculo —le siseó Bonnie, haciéndolo rodar los ojos.

—Ajá, claro.

Su compañero seguía observando al perro, ahora con una mano bajo la barbilla.

—¿Harry? —llamó, con suavidad. Él emitió un vago sonido para hacerle saber que lo escuchaba— ¿ves algo? ¿Tengo un _novio_ vidente y no lo sabía?

Se percató del instante exacto en que rompió la concentración de Harry, cuando el significado tras sus palabras lo alcanzaron. Balbuceó una respuesta, girando el rostro en una dirección diferente a la que él estaba. Draco sonrió, orgulloso de un modo absurdo, porque le _encantaba_ aquella reacción.

—Digamos que es _Padfoot_ —lo escuchó murmurar a Firenze—; es mi padrino. Estaré pendiente de él estos días y preguntaré si ha notado algo raro. Es una pista válida, ¿no? —agregó lo último con una mirada de disculpa, que el centauro rechazó con un gesto.

—Es más que válido, si el designio de las estrellas es que sea de ese modo, Arcano Potter.

Draco quería palmearse la frente y rodar los ojos al mismo tiempo. No tenía idea de qué veía de maravilloso Lunática allá, pero estaba seguro de que la adivinación jamás sería lo suyo.

Por suerte, tampoco creía que fuese a necesitarla alguna vez, fuera de ese ámbito.

—_0—_

Como predijo, la carta de Jacint era larga, pero pronto llegaron al fragmento que más les importaba.

"_...el siguiente punto que me interesa tratar con ustedes es la Marca y la esencia de la piedra. Haciendo muchas preguntas y metido de cabeza en algunos libros llenos de polvo (tengo alergia y es tu culpa, Dracolín), descubrí una clasificación antigua de cicatrices (de nuevo, la traducción no es posible, y el pasar de un idioma a otro lo hace todo muy extraño) mágicas. Sé que no se trata de heridas mágicas comunes, de las curadas en San Mungo, por la manera en que las describe. Un veterano rompe-maldiciones dice que pueden llamarse "marcas" o "alteraciones"; creo que es justo lo que buscan._

_Estas cicatrices tienen tres formas de funcionar. Contacto directo/herida; una porción de la magia salvaje/sobrenatural (la traducción, de nuevo) entra en el cuerpo del afectado e impregna el núcleo mágico. Contacto indirecto/residuos: funciona igual que una mancha accidental de aceite, en un sentido metafórico, dice que no necesita contacto directo y no afecta el cuerpo del mago, pero también llega a su núcleo mágico y puede ser más problemático a largo plazo, porque no suele dar señales visibles y difícilmente se percibe antes de que tenga consecuencias._

_La tercera sólo afecta el cuerpo y no interfiere con el núcleo mágico del individuo, dejando señales visibles en su piel. No creo que sea la de Dracolín, sin embargo, porque dice que necesita de algún tipo de protección o una circunstancia especial para que el individuo no se vea alterado a nivel mágico._

_Todavía investigando, desde Patras,_

_Jacint L. Parkinson…"_

Lo preocupante era la postdata.

"_PD: Pansy escribe más emocionada estos días. Si mi hermana tiene una pareja y ninguno me ha contado, los tres se las verán conmigo cuando pise Inglaterra. Tengo hechizos nuevos demasiado suaves para usarlos en duelos que quiero practicar."_

—Pansy no tiene novio, ¿cierto? —Draco lo observó un momento al oír su pregunta, emitió un largo "hm", le echó otra ojeada a la carta. Luego negó.

—No. Todavía no.

—Jacint nos va a hechizar de todos modos, ¿no?

—Probablemente.


	66. 60 L6

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

_Este capítulo me provoca emociones contradictorias. Probablemente a ustedes también._

* * *

**Libro 6. **_**Harry Potter y el misterio del Velo Negro**_

* * *

**Capítulo sesenta: **_De cuando Harry conoce diferentes tipos de magia (y Sirius sigue riéndose de ellos por largo rato…)_

Harry no habría sabido explicar cómo llegaron a esa situación. Recordaba que hablaron por varias horas, su cuarto en Godric's Hollow se llenaba con los murmullos y las risas ahogadas. Recordaba ese impulso que lo echaba hacia adelante, que lo hacía acercarse, un brazo lo rodeaba, un beso cuidadoso, _muy_ _cuidadoso_.

Iban lento, suave; era difícil descubrir el punto exacto en que ese calor que le inundaba el cuerpo comenzó a crecer y superó cierto nivel establecido, se inquietó, se tensó, dejó que lo dominase esa necesidad aguda y ardiente de _algo_, que no sabía qué era, porque estuvo más ocupado en besarlo e intentar no quedarse sin respiración, que en analizar lo ocurría consigo mismo, con ellos.

Recordaba la respiración agitada, el momento en que se inclinó sobre uno de sus hombros, el mordisquearle y besarle el cuello. Recordaba la manera en que Draco se estremeció por debajo de él. Recordaba la emoción que le bullía por dentro, que se le escapaba, esa sensación de _absoluta maravilla_ cuando lo escuchó jadear, el repentino vértigo de la realización sobre lo que estaban haciendo, que luego quedaba en el olvido cuando sus labios volvían a unirse, porque no estaba mal; nada podía haber estado mal en ese entonces.

Recordaba sus rodillas presionando el colchón, el tener los brazos alrededor de su cuello. El calor que manaba de su cuerpo, ante la proximidad. Las manos frías que le hicieron dar un brinco y arquearse cuando se escabulleron dentro de su camiseta, en contraposición a la temperatura del resto de su piel.

Recordaba que, donde Draco lo tocase, quemaba de una forma tan agradable, tan extraña, que podía hacerlo temblar cuando volvía a atacar sus labios para reclamar un beso que mantuviese su mente en blanco y esa impresión de flotar que comenzaba a hacerse más fuerte. Recordaba el contacto contra su espalda, los dedos que lo rozaban, subía, bajaba, arriba de nuevo; la tela de su camiseta comenzaba a abandonarlo, pero no podía conseguir que le importase.

Sus propias manos no se quedaban quietas, desesperadas, ¿por qué la estúpida camisa de Draco debía tener _tantos_ botones?

Una mordida en su labio, un nombre que se escapaba en forma de temblorosa exhalación. No existía más en el mundo y Harry se sentía consumido por una llamarada que no paraba de crecer.

Luego una pausa. Una distancia mínima entre ellos, mirarse a los ojos, jadeando.

Draco lo observaba desde abajo por unos centímetros; él sentado en la orilla de la cama, Harry sobre sus piernas. Tenía el rostro enrojecido, los labios hinchados. Lo mejor eran sus ojos. Pupilas dilatadas, el gris apenas existente. Fijos _sólo_ en él.

Recordaba cuánto le encantó la manera en que lo veía, cuánto lo encendió. Habría hecho lo que fuese en ese instante, si se lo pedía mirándolo así.

Era de esperarse que cuando esas manos heladas se deslizaron por sus costados, levantando la camiseta por completo, Harry se sintió desfallecer un poco, y antes de tener idea de lo que hacía, alzaba los brazos para facilitarle el trabajo al sacársela. Draco se tomaba un momento para observarlo, sin tocarlo. Su mirada quemaba casi tanto como el contacto, a medida que iba desde su clavícula, del pecho a su torso, y de regreso. La fascinación genuina, evidente, que distinguió cuando levantó la cabeza hacia él, causó que su corazón se saltase un latido.

La desesperación, las ganas, les hacían arder la sangre en las venas, pero fueron a su ritmo, sin prisas. Las manos le temblaban cuando continuó la tarea, imposible en esa situación, de terminar de desabrochar su camisa. Draco lo ayudó; un toque sobre su dorso, una mirada cómplice, una pequeña sonrisa.

Recordaría, incluso años más tarde, la manera en que se estiró y se detuvo, en el aire, a medio camino de tocar la tela que todavía le cubría los hombros, los brazos, la forma en que buscó sus ojos, porque era nuevo, raro. Draco le daba una sensación de paz, de seguridad, al acariciarle la espalda baja.

Fue todo lo que necesitó. Le quitó la camisa, se sujetó de sus hombros al acomodarse mejor sobre sus piernas, comenzó el recorrido desde su pecho. Las palmas le picaban, le cosquilleaban, contra la piel tersa y pálida; cada centímetro de él se llenaba del más puro anhelo cuando percibía los débiles estremecimientos que le generaba.

Hacía _eso_.

Élle hacía_ eso._

Él se lo provocaba a Draco. A _su_ Draco.

Otro intercambio de miradas. Draco estiraba el cuello para ofrecerle los labios, se besaban despacio, como si acabasen de llevar a cabo un gran descubrimiento, disfrutando de la ocasión.

Cuando volvía a apartarse, no se molestaba en recuperar el aliento. Harry ahogaba un sonido que podría haberle avergonzado por completo en otra circunstancia, cuando sentía el rastro de besos que daba inicio en sus clavículas y descendía, buscaba, recorría, _exploraba_. Presión ligera de labios, un toque húmedo, una succión momentánea que le arrancó otro jadeo, el calor se reunía en su entrepierna con un dolor delicioso. Al sentir la mordida que le dio, no pudo evitar arquear un poco la espalda y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, se retorció en ese abrazo en que lo tenía atrapado.

—No- muerdas-

Pero por supuesto que Draco lo observó con esa sonrisa problemática que tenía e hizo caso omiso de sus palabras. Harry encontró que había poco, o nada, que pudiese hacer, cuando no dejaba de besarlo con vehemencia y dejarle marcas que nadie más iba a ver, pero que _sabría_ que estaban ahí.

Las rodillas le fallaron, la fuerza en las piernas le faltó. Agradeció haber estado ya sobre el colchón cuando quedó por completo sentado en su regazo.

Por debajo de él, un bulto lo presionó, sobresaltándolo. Draco levantó la mirada en su dirección de inmediato, sus mejillas adquirían un tono diferente de rojo. Había pensado que era _precioso_.

Su erección creciente palpitaba, el calor alojado allí comenzaba a ser doloroso, a reclamarle atención. Sus manos, sin embargo, se desviaron hacia el torso de Draco, que inmóvil de pronto, no hizo más que observarlo y dejarlo hacer.

No había estado seguro de lo que esperaba cuando alcanzó el borde del pantalón y se detuvo, buscando, de nuevo, sus ojos. Draco se mordía el labio, dejándolo más enrojecido, y sus manos descansaban en su cadera, expectante. Lo desabrochó más lento de lo que alguna vez hubiese hecho. Esperó.

El ambiente del cuarto estaba caldeado, Harry era acribillado por las sensaciones ardientes, exigentes. No podía pensar en nada más que su novio. Tampoco quería intentarlo.

No fue más que un toque leve, un roce. El índice deslizándose sobre la tela que se elevaba, el embelesamiento con su reacción, cuando Draco ahogó un sonido vago y se estremeció. Los dedos que bajaban el cierre, el tantear la ropa interior que estaba debajo, la humedad del pre-seminal, el quedarse aturdido por un instante.

_Merlín._

Su mirada lo ponía más nervioso que nunca cuando se levantó con dificultad, en parte gracias al agarre en su cadera, lo necesario para bajarle un poco las fastidiosas prendas, y sus ojos, inevitablemente, fueron a parar a la extensión de piel que dejó al descubierto, el miembro que se erguía contra el abdomen del otro chico. Le llevó un instante, en que no hizo más que boquear, para dejar de verlo.

Cuando abrió la boca, sin tener idea de cuáles serían las palabras que saldrían a continuación, Draco le sujetó el rostro y lo guio hacia abajo para pedir otro beso, uno que lo devolvió a esa inaudita serenidad del momento. Su propia dureza seguía atrapada, de forma incómoda, dentro de su pantalón, y al mover la cadera, consiguió una fricción contra una de los piernas de Draco, que le arrebató el aliento de golpe.

Nunca habría sabido explicar de dónde sacó el valor para envolver su longitud con una mano. Dedos que se cerraron con cuidado, con un atisbo de miedo, que se desvaneció por el gemido contra sus labios.

—Harry-

Podría haber perdido la cabeza por _esa_ forma de llamar a su nombre.

Lo siguiente que sabría era que empujaba a Draco contra la cama, no oponía resistencia, buscaba un ángulo que lo dejase sostenerse sin aplastarlo, y aun así, mirarlo. Otro beso. Deslizar el pulgar por su prepucio, trazar un círculo, la espalda de Draco arqueándose, su forma de volver a llamarlo, jadeando.

No dejó de besarlo más que en los irritantes momentos en que le era _necesario_ respirar. Podría haberse hecho adicto a sus labios, sin saberlo. Movía la mano de arriba a abajo, para abarcar cuanto le fuese posible de su erección, buscaba un ritmo, lo sentía estremecerse, retorcerse por debajo de él, la sensación enloquecedora de saber que era por _su_ causa, que tenía el control, no hacía más que avivar esa llama que lo consumía desde adentro.

Manos en su espalda baja, descendían _más_, _más, más_. Traspasaron la línea del pantalón, apretaron, amasaron su trasero. Harry calló un jadeo contra sus labios y decidió aumentar la velocidad de su mano.

Draco desabrochaba su pantalón, lo echaba hacia abajo. Estaba casi seguro de haber sacudido las piernas sin cuidado para deshacerse de la prenda, para que se la sacase más rápido, el alivio cuando su miembro quedó en libertad, para nada comparable al instante en que él lo atrapó en una mano. Harry se detuvo y se deshizo con un gemido largo, corrientes de placer lo hicieron temblar; apenas era un roce.

Volvían a besarse. Se devoraban los labios, mordían, lamían, se probaban y se memorizaban otra vez. Draco imitó el vaivén que él llevaba sobre su longitud. Estaban llenos de movimientos erráticos, apresurados, más jadeos y caóticos ritmos.

Harry no podía decidir si le gustaba más el miembro que pulsaba, caliente, encerrado en su mano, la reacción de Draco a él, o por el contrario, los dedos que tenían capturada su propia erección, que simulaban las embestidas acordes a la forma en que empezó a mover la cadera sin notarlo, en busca de _más_. El fuego interno lo acababa, temblaba, perdía la noción de lugar, de tiempo. No le interesaba mantenerse callado, no le avergonzaba su retahíla de _"Draco, Draco, Draco"_ entre cada beso y jadeo, ni las acciones aún más erráticas en que se tornaron las suyas ante ola tras ola de placer.

Nunca había sentido nada tan fuerte, tan arrollador.

A medida que la presión en su vientre crecía, se desesperaba más por llegar. Actuaba veloz, impreciso. Quería lo que fuese que pudiese darle, ya fuesen sus besos, las mordidas, ese contacto. Prácticamente daba pequeños saltos en su mano, embestidas sin orden.

Draco fue el primero. Repitió su nombre y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. No había visto nada tan _hermoso_ como el instante en que arqueaba la espalda, el fluido blanquecino le cubría los dedos a expresión que tenía.

Ojos entrecerrados, piel teñida de rojo, cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor, labios separados, exhalaciones entrecortadas. Por un segundo, su propio clímax lo frenó, pero entonces, en medio de leves temblores, Draco ejerció una presión rápida en su glande, con el índice y pulgar, y Harry se deshizo por un mayor número de sensaciones de las que creyó que podía experimentar.

Apretó los párpados, movió la cadera hacia él una última vez, y se dejó arrastrar en un torbellino de calor, demoledor, que luego lo dejó agotado, laxo, invadido por una tranquilidad inexplicable.

Permanecieron un momento así. Las respiraciones superficiales y veloces fueron lo único que llenaba el cuarto.

Draco retiró su mano, despacio. Harry abrió los ojos y luchó por enfocarlo, a través de la bruma de placer que se disipaba sin prisa; ni siquiera sabía cuándo perdió los lentes. Sentía espasmos en las extremidades, su cuerpo vaciándose, el calor residual lo embargaba. Sabía que tenía el abdomen igual de pegajoso que él, su mano estaba manchada. No le interesaba.

No tenía la más mínima idea de qué decir, cómo actuar. Boqueó, sin poder conectar su cerebro a su boca. Hubiese continuado así, si Draco no hubiese alzado el brazo, para observar las hileras de líquido seminal entre sus dedos con un interés casi científico, y de pronto, le hubiese empujado la palma en la mejilla, ensuciándole parte de la cara.

Ahogó un grito y estuvo a punto de caer con todo su peso sobre él, cuando giró el rostro con brusquedad.

—¡Eso es asqueroso! —Draco se echó a reír, esa risa vibrante y feliz que tan pocas veces le oía. Cuando se llevó un dedo a la boca y tomó parte del semen con la lengua, definitivamente, _no_ se veía como algo asqueroso— ¡no te comas es…!

—Ya, cálmate, Harry, por Merlín —rodó los ojos y siguió con el otro dedo, _y el otro_, hasta haber retirado lo que quedaba en su mano, frente a un boquiabierto Harry. Luego, con una expresión solemne que no podía estar más fuera de lugar, declaró:—. Me daba curiosidad tu sabor, ¿sabes? No está tan mal como uno podría imaginarse. No es que sepa _bien_, pero no esperaba algo mejor.

—No- no es en serio-

El chico asintió, sin perder ese aire de seriedad que lo dejaba más descolocado que todo lo que acababa de pasar.

—Pienso muchas cosas "extrañas" relacionadas ti —se burló él, echándole un brazo en torno al cuello, para acercarlo. Harry se retorció y volteó el rostro.

—No te voy a besar si te metiste eso a la- —claro que fue una protesta absurda y sin sentido, porque en cuanto Draco atrapó sus labios, le siguió el beso sin un segundo de vacilación. Era uno mucho más lento, quizás podría decir que similar a los primeros que compartieron esa tarde, y se quejó un poco por el sabor, arrancándole otra risita.

Harry se rindió y terminó tumbado sobre él. El semen, todavía pegajoso, no estaba tan caliente para entonces, y Draco arrugó la nariz en un gesto de desagrado que le arrancó una carcajada sin aliento, antes de que volviese a besarlo.

Así estaban cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Sin la parte superior de la ropa, con los pantalones abiertos, los calzoncillos bajados, Harry encima de Draco, besándose, una de sus manos todavía manchada, ambos con el cabello desordenado, el rostro sudoroso y enrojecido.

No fue una sorpresa que su padrino ahogase un grito al encontrarlos. Hubo caos, un enredo de extremidades, otro grito, sábanas que se movían y eran arrojadas al aire, una búsqueda infructuosa de camisetas, un ruido sordo, todo en una cuestión de segundos.

Draco cayó por uno de los costados de la cama y terminó refugiándose al otro lado, con los brazos extendidos sobre el colchón, de cuando intentó sostenerse en vano. Harry quedó en el punto contrario, el que estaba a la vista desde la puerta, con las piernas flexionadas contra el pecho, y la camisa de su novio, desabotonada, echada sobre los hombros para disimular que no tenía nada, porque fue lo que encontró al tantear a ciegas.

Sirius levantó la mirada hacia el techo y se empezó a reír con fuerza. Gesticuló con las manos, de forma desordenada, acelerada, y desapareció, cerrando la puerta tras él, tan rápido como había entrado.

La habitación quedó sumida en el silencio durante unos segundos. Luego Draco emitió un quejido largo y lastimero, hundiendo la cara en el colchón. Harry se cubrió el rostro con las manos, una risa silenciosa de puro nerviosismo sacudiéndole los hombros.

Su novio le lanzó una almohada en cuanto se recuperó un poco. Le dio en el hombro y lo envió hacia un lado, él respondió regresándola, aunque le pasó por encima, sin tocarlo.

—No te rías —ni siquiera sabía que la piel de Draco podía ponerse _tan_ roja hasta ese momento, cuando ladeó la cabeza, todavía apoyada en el borde de la cama, en su dirección, con los labios apretados—, eso salió mal, muy mal-

Tuvo que tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, antes de atreverse a pronunciar cualquier palabra.

—De hecho- —se aclaró la garganta con fuerza y jugueteó con sus dedos, enderezándose despacio—, creo que iba _bastante_ bien…hasta que _padfoot_ entró sin tocar.

Lo dijo sin verlo, así que cuando giró el rostro hacia él, no se esperaba encontrarlo mordiéndose el labio para retener una sonrisa. Draco asintió, con fingido desinterés.

—Supongo que pudo ser peor —comentó, recargando el codo en la orilla de la cama y la barbilla en la palma. Él arqueó las cejas, por lo que contestó a su pregunta silenciosa:—. Pudo ser tu padre.

Bien, eso _definitivamente_ hubiese sido peor. Harry carraspeó y buscó su camiseta por el suelo, deteniéndose al recordar que tenía el torso manchado de esperma. Se preguntó qué tan rápido podía limpiarse, mientras Draco se subía a la cama y tanteaba en busca de algo, ganándose su atención cuando lo escuchó soltar un _"lo tengo"._

—Necesitarás un encantamiento de limpieza con eso —hizo girar la vieja varita blanca, la de prácticas de hechizos simples, entre los dedos. Harry lo observó con ojos enormes.

—No puedo creer que todavía la lleves…

—¿Qué te pasa, Potter? —él bufó con incredulidad y le ofreció la otra mano, para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y que se sentase en el borde de la cama, para aplicarle el encantamiento— ¿con quién crees que hablas? Siempre la llevo en vacaciones, porque no puedo usar la otra si ando por ahí.

Dejó que el hechizo lo limpiase y procedió a reacomodar su ropa, girando el rostro, un poco más rojo bajo la mirada de Draco. Resopló. La inquietud estaba de vuelta.

—¿Por qué no pusiste un encantamiento de cerradura ahí, si la tenías? —se le ocurrió preguntar, para deshacerse de la tensión que empezaba a acumular, y apuntó a la puerta con el pulgar. Draco acababa de limpiarse a sí mismo, emitía un leve "hm", a la vez que cerraba su pantalón.

—Bueno, no se me ocurrió que terminaríamos _así_ cuando estábamos hablando de la próxima temporada de Quidditch —mencionó, con sorna. Una sonrisa ladeada se le dibujaba en el rostro al arrastrarse con manos y rodillas sobre la cama, aproximándose a él. Harry tragó en seco—, ¿o tendría que haberlo imaginado cuando me decías sobre la escoba nueva del mercado?

Elevó una ceja, esperando. Harry balbuceó una respuesta, después soltó un quejido, quitándose la camisa manga larga y tirándosela en la cara, para deshacer esa estúpida expresión complacida que tenía y hacía que le entrasen más ganas de besarlo. No estaba seguro de que fuese buena idea, si tomaba en cuenta lo recién ocurrido.

—No seas idiota —masculló, agachándose para recoger su camiseta y colocársela. Draco lo observaba desde la cama, sentado, conforme se abrochaba los botones; sin pensar, volvió a acercarse y empezó a ayudarlo.

Cuando lo hizo, se percató de que el anillo familiar de los Malfoy tenía un ligero resplandor verde. Se detuvo y lo detalló, pero tras unos instantes, se desvaneció. Aún tenía el entrecejo arrugado cuando Draco le sujetó el rostro entre las manos, haciendo que se recargase contra su palma por reflejo.

—¿Hm?

—Podría volver mañana —comentó, con diversión, estirándose para reclamar otro beso—, y recordaría poner el encantamiento de cerradura en la puerta.

Harry no se dejó llevar por sus intentos de besarlo, hasta haberle abotonado la camisa por completo. Entonces exhaló, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y se dedicó a esos labios que podían reducirlo a una masa de ligeros suspiros y sonrisitas.

—Pero mañana vamos con Hellen —recordó, tras un momento y varios besos, todavía lo bastante cerca para que sus labios se rozasen con cada una de las palabras y sus respiraciones se mezclasen. Draco lloriqueó contra su boca, volvió a capturarlo, y habría seguido el beso, de nuevo, si no hubiese sido por los tres toques a la puerta. Ambos giraron la cabeza, uno más frustrado que el otro.

—Cachorro- —Sirius carraspeó desde el otro lado—, Lily quiere que bajes y le digas si el cachorro Malfoy se queda a comer, y no creo que piense que puedo pasar _tanto_ tiempo buscándolos, así que…

Dejó las palabras en el aire, a propósito. Le dio un último beso a su novio, más corto, y se deslizó fuera de la cama, antes de que viese una oportunidad de abrazarlo para arrastrarlo de vuelta, porque no pensaba que pudiese oponer resistencia alguna.

Respiró profundo, se obligó a colocar una expresión tranquila y caminó hacia la puerta. Sentado en la cama, Draco se arreglaba el cabello con movimientos practicados.

Abrió y se asomó por un costado. Su padrino, que tenía una de las sonrisas más grandes que le había visto hasta entonces, arqueó las cejas.

—¿No pudieron usar este tiempo para arreglarse más, cachorro?

No, aparentemente, _no podía_ mantener la calma así. Boqueó, haciendo reír al mago; cuando la puerta se abrió por completo, Draco apareció junto a él, con el porte de siempre y una expresión tan serena, que lo único que lo delataba todavía era un tenue rosa en los pómulos, los labios enrojecidos, y la mirada que le echó a Harry, antes de besar su sien.

Se relajó de inmediato, recargándose en él. Sirius aún les sonreía, aunque no parecía que el motivo fuese sólo la diversión.

—No me puedo quedar —murmuró el chico, contra su cabello—, tengo que ir a comer con madre, al menos.

Harry lo rodeó con un brazo en cuanto su padrino los dejó a solas, recordándoles que Lily esperaba abajo. Se pegó más a su costado.

—¿En serio? ¿No podrías…? —no lo dejó terminar, cuando negó dos veces.

—Tu madre tiene a los Merodeadores. Ella sólo me tiene a mí —dejó caer los hombros, aceptándolo, y sonrió a medias por el beso que recibió en la frente.

—¿Nos vemos mañana entonces? —Draco soltó un vago sonido afirmativo y él aprovechó de pasarle los brazos en torno al cuello una última vez, para reclamar el beso de despedida que no se atrevería a darle en la sala, ante la chimenea, bajo las miradas de sus padres y los Merodeadores.

—_0—_

Acababan de poner un pie en el Atrio cuando unos brazos los envolvieron a ambos y los atraparon en un abrazo muele-huesos. La risa de Hellen, suave, baja, como la de cualquier bruja sangrepura bien educada, lo llenó de una emoción profunda de cariño y nostalgia. Se dejó besar la mejilla por la mujer que los recibía, mirándolos como si aún fuesen un par de niños de doce años que la necesitaban para estar seguros en situaciones de lo más extrañas.

—Merlín y Morgana, mira cuánto has crecido —le acunó el rostro a Draco, que ya la superaba por algunos centímetros, y chasqueó la lengua al negar, con fingida irritación. Luego volvió a acercarse a Harry, peinándolo con dedos cuidadosos, amables, del modo en que muchas veces hacía Lily con él—. Tú también, Harry. Eres un mago realmente guapo ahora, eh —divertida, le acomodó los lentes y simuló darle un golpe, sin fuerza, en la punta de la nariz con el índice.

Sonrió en respuesta, cambiando su peso de un pie al otro. Además de su madre y Pansy, no solía escuchar nada semejante, así que era extraño hacerlo. No estaba seguro de cómo se contestaba.

—_Siempre_ fue bastante lindo —escuchó que aclaraba Draco, con una media sonrisa divertida. Harry miró en cualquier dirección diferente a la bruja, que arqueaba ambas cejas y ahogaba la risa.

—Sí, por supuesto —todavía con esa expresión de enternecida diversión, se dio la vuelta y les indicó que la siguiesen a través del amplio recibidor del Ministerio, con su monumento del mago y las criaturas mágicas, las paredes de hileras de chimeneas conectadas a la red flú. Hellen se movía con la soltura de quien está acostumbrado a los espacios concurridos, pasos sigilosos, veloces; la capa azul oscura del uniforme de Inefable se agitaba a su paso, al igual que la cola que amarraba su cabello en lo alto de su cabeza. Les echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, con una sonrisa pequeña que no disimulaba su alegría, y los acompañó durante la revisión de la varita en la entrada.

Tuvieron la buena suerte de que el elevador estuviese vacío cuando se metieron, así que el viaje fue sólo de tres y directo. Hellen esperó a que estuviesen en el largo y estrecho corredor del _Departamento de Misterios,_ para hablar.

—No se pierdan ni un segundo de esto —pidió con suavidad, haciéndoles una seña de que aguardasen dentro del elevador inmóvil, cuando avanzó. Nada más dar un paso en el corredor, divisaron la ondulación del aire típica de una barrera mágica, y la bruja fue _tragada_ por una consistencia gelatinosa, que volvió a tomar la imagen del pasillo.

Harry estaba boquiabierto. Draco se rio cuando un brazo fue extendido desde el otro lado, y la mano, sin su dueña a la vista, los invitó a pasar.

Atravesar la barrera era como pasar bajo una cortina de agua fría, le recordó al encantamiento desilusionador, por lo que se encogió, contuvo el aliento, y parpadeó para enfocar en las semi-penumbras del otro lado. El pasillo, similar en apariencia a la escena montada por el escudo, contaba con antorchas mágicas de luz azul dispersas en ambos lados. Hellen se dio la vuelta, parándose frente a ellos y cerrándoles el paso, con gesto adusto.

—Agente Sierro, dándoles oficialmente la bienvenida al _Departamento de Misterios_ —llevó a cabo una teatral reverencia, profunda, con los tobillos cruzados igual que lo haría una bailarina; al enderezarse, tenía esa sonrisa que lo remontaba al momento de los resultados de los Juegos, cuando era toda orgullo por ellos tres—. Para que no sean tragados por el come-cerebros, ni terminen atrapados en un viaje espacio-temporal, las recomendaciones serán las siguientes: hacerle caso a su guía, hacerle caso a su guía, no desobedecer a su guía…ah, _y_ hacerle caso a su guía —repitió, señalando a uno y luego al otro, por si tenían alguna réplica. Ya que no fue así, asintió y caminó por delante de ellos.

—¿Por qué eres la agente _Sierro_? —preguntó Harry, apretando un poco el paso para seguirla.

—Anagramas —replicó ella, con un encogimiento de hombros—, a los Inefables les gusta mantener sus identidades en secreto, incluso entre nosotros. Usamos anagramas, algún término específico, juegos de palabras, lo que prefieran, que sea corto, fácil de recordar y de gritar por un comunicador cuando estemos a punto de- no sé, ser devorados por una criatura mágica que se suponía estaba extinta y nos pidieron investigar.

—¿Cuántas veces te ha pasado eso? —inquirió Draco, con el entrecejo arrugado en una expresión pensativa. Hellen soltó un bufido de risa.

—Dos veces este mes. Nunca se acerquen a los zorros de fuego —meneó la cabeza, con un escalofrío exagerado para demostrar su punto—; la mitad de una noche en San Mungo y pociones para sanar, no quitan la sensación de que tus ojos se derriten por el calor.

—No hubiese pensado acercarme a ninguna criatura que se llamase _"lo que sea de fuego"._

—Entonces eres más listo que nosotros —bromeó la bruja, deteniéndose frente a la única puerta del corredor, una azul que estaba hasta el fondo, con una ventanilla diminuta, cerrada en ese momento. Tocó tres veces con los nudillos; le pareció que a un ritmo determinado.

—¿Es verdad que hay como…mil protecciones aquí? —siguió Harry, al recordar un comentario que le oyó a Sirius y su padre en una conversación sobre cuál _Departamento_ del Ministerio era el que estaba más protegido y aislado. No cabía duda que debía ser el que pertenecía a los Inefables; por lo que veía, era cierto.

—En general, sí, y son muy difíciles de pasar. Los primeros días en el puesto, tenía que venir una hora y media antes, para que me diese tiempo de cruzar las barreras que todavía no se adaptaban a mí —hizo un gesto vago, con que pretendía restarle importancia, y se echó hacia un lado, de manera que ellos pudiesen pasar antes—. Pero pedí un permiso especial hace poco y las suavizaron lo suficiente para que puedan entrar sin pertenecer a un equipo.

Del otro lado de la puerta, se toparon con un corredor casi idéntico, que iba en el sentido opuesto. La pared ante ellos estaba repleta de puertas. Mientras más observaba hacia los costados, más le daba la sensación de que el lugar carecía de fin o principio. Se estremeció.

No debía ser agradable perderse allí.

—Quería preguntarte sobre eso —mencionó Draco, cuando los dos comenzaron a caminar detrás de ella por el corredor interminable. Hellen contaba puertas en voz baja, una esfera luminosa sacada de su uniforme, como la que su compañero poseía, les iluminaba el trayecto—, ¿por qué quisiste que viniéramos?

—Tengo varias razones —la bruja volvió a frenar cuando alcanzaron una puerta que, según él, era igual que las últimas quince que pasaron. Colocó la mano en la superficie lisa, que carecía de pomos o cerraduras, pero no empujó de inmediato, sino que giró el rostro hacia ellos—. La principal, es que quería mostrarles algo.

—¿Y qué hay de las otras?

Hellen esbozó una sonrisa.

—Quería ver qué fue de mis chicos. Una vez Guardián, a uno se le queda toda la vida ese impulso de ayudarlos —se excusó, ellos intercambiaron miradas. Harry pensó en Honora y Amber, abrazándolo y mirándolo desde abajo, buscándolo en el comedor para hacerle preguntas, gesticulando en exceso cuando le contaron sus planes para la Primera Prueba—. Además, recibí una carta de Ioannidis diciendo que la ayudase a que Harry viese lo maravilloso que puede ser convertirse en Inefable.

Draco elevó una ceja en su dirección, él se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, ella- no sé por qué, ella ha estado muy interesada en eso.

—Debe ver el potencial en ti —Hellen le apretó una mejilla, como si fuese un niño pequeño, arrancándole un quejido—. Ioannidis me orientó con respecto a mi carrera, cuando Snape sólo me dijo "si quieres hacerlo, hazlo". Merlín me lo perdone, porque Severus es el mejor Jefe que podríamos tener los _Sly_, nadie nos cuidaría igual, pero a veces, puede ser…

No terminó la frase y echó un vistazo a Draco, que rodó los ojos.

—A veces tiene la sensibilidad de una piedra.

—No lo dije yo, lo dice su ahijado —lo señaló, como si esperase que Snape fuese a aparecer desde una esquina para reprenderla, y quisiera a Harry de testigo para su defensa. Después abrió la puerta y se deslizó dentro, despacio, llamándolos desde la sala oscura, que tardó unos instantes en iluminarse un poco—. Este es el primero de tres lugares a los que pedí permiso para traerlos. Lo llamamos "imaginación", o "vacía tu mente y evítate problemas", para los novatos.

—¿Por…?

Las luces se apagaron de golpe. Por reflejo, buscó su varita, pronto descubrió que era inútil por dos buenos motivos: no la llevaba y no podía usarla fuera del castillo. Dio un paso hacia atrás y chocó, el quejido de una voz familiar le advirtió que era uno de los pies de Draco el que pisó.

—No seas animal, Potter.

—¿Qué está pasando? —susurró él, ignorando sus quejidos usuales.

—¿Cómo podría saberlo? No veo más que tú en la oscuridad.

Abrió la boca para responderle, cuando sintió que la temperatura de la sala descendía dramáticamente. Tembló y se pegó más a su novio, parpadeando en la oscuridad, en caso de que pudiese enfocar algo.

Luego la iluminación empezó a titilar. Hubo una sombra en la distancia, la luz se apagó, se volvió a encender para revelar que la silueta negra se aproximaba. _Se apagaba, prendía_, la túnica negra ondulaba en el aire, más cerca de ellos, _se apagaba, se encendía_.

Cuando distinguió al Dementor, contuvo la respiración y agarró uno de los brazos de Draco, jalándolo lejos de la trayectoria del espeluznante ser, hasta que hubo un sonido similar a la interferencia en la radio, una carcajada femenina, y la iluminación se estabilizó. Él siguió aferrado a su compañero durante unos segundos, mientras le fruncía el ceño a Hellen, cubriéndose la boca, a unos pasos de distancia.

—Eso fue adorable —aseguró, con un hilo de voz, a causa de la risa—, completamente adorable. Tenías que haber visto tu cara, lo único que te importó fue sostener a Draco y quitarlo del medio-

—No era más que una ilusión —Draco dio un vistazo alrededor, con falsa indiferencia, y volvió a fijarse en ella—, ¿cierto?

Hellen asintió.

—Esta sala es utilizada por un grupo de investigación del cuerpo Inefable, a los que conocemos como "mente, cerebro, cabeza" —se tocó la sien con el índice, para enfatizar el punto—. Ellos buscan explicaciones a la pérdida de control mágica generada por hechos traumáticos, el funcionamiento de _obliviates, imperios, Allures_, investigan sobre la legeremancia, la oclumancia, y el comportamiento mágico-biológico de los magos y brujas de todas las edades. Básicamente, utilizamos la sala para dar vida a uno de nuestros pensamientos y ellos nos estudian, con un montón de encantamientos y artefactos, y pergaminos escribiendo por todos lados —gesticuló con ambas manos, para darse a entender mejor—. Es muy interesante, en realidad. ¿Quieren probar?

Draco, junto a él, seguía mirando el sitio con ojos calculadores. Harry se le adelantó.

—¿Puedo imaginar lo que sea y aparecerá? —Hellen hizo un gesto que podía interpretarse como "más o menos".

—Algunos de tus pensamientos empiezan a formularse, incluso sin que tú lo quieras, por eso se utiliza también para que los novatos practiquen tener su mente en blanco. Sino, pasa algo como aquello —cuando apuntó hacia un lado, se dio cuenta de que una criatura sin forma, oscura, que rebotaba en el suelo y flotaba por un momento, estaba tomando consistencia mientras hablaba.

—Yo no-

—No, no es tuyo. Es un boggart, ¿verdad, Draco? —el chico, que entonces tenía los ojos puestos en la criatura sin silueta definida, asintió.

—Sí, estaba- pensaba que la sala debía funcionar como un boggart si entrabas asustado. No se me ocurrió que fuese a…hacer uno.

—Es una interesante forma de ver un boggart —opinó ella, encarándolo, con una mano bajo la barbilla y los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿No hay algo que te dé en verdad miedo, o sólo es tu manera de verlos, en general?

—Sé que también son ilusiones. No me da miedo el boggart en sí —murmuró él, entre dientes, girando el rostro. Cuando lo hizo, la criatura se desvaneció.

—¿Ya ves cómo funciona? —cuestionó a Harry, que tras una leve vacilación, asintió—. Inténtalo, adelante.

Apretó los párpados por unos segundos, intentando hacerse una imagen mental. Tuvo que contener la risa cuando escuchó el sonido ahogado de Draco a su lado, y parpadeó para encontrarse al Calamar Gigante, fuera del agua, agitando los tentáculos en el centro de la sala. Hellen soltó un silbido apreciativo y le aplaudió.

—Normalmente, no podemos hacer algo tan grande y preciso, a menos que lo hayamos visto bien de cerca…—disminuyó el tono de voz, poco a poco, al mirarlo de reojo. Harry dibujó su mejor sonrisa de inocencia, que la hizo negar—. Los de "mente, cerebro, cabeza" sostienen la teoría de que lo que pensamos, y _cómo_ lo pensamos, dice mucho de una persona. Y un montón de hipótesis sobre cómo nuestras ideas afectan nuestra magia…

Ella comenzó a bordear la imagen del calamar, sin dejar de hablarles, así que los dos la siguieron hacia la puerta en el otro extremo del cuarto. La criatura gigantesca se desapareció tras unos instantes, cuando Harry se concentró en lo que les decía.

—Por lo general, este grupo trabaja aquí y en lugares como salas de enfermedades mentales de San Mungo, pueblos que han sido asediados por magos oscuros y pasado por momentos desagradables, y muchas veces, también atienden Aurores que regresan de misiones donde su vida estuvo en un peligro mortal —explicaba Hellen, con suavidad. La emoción se le colaba en la voz, habría hecho imposible dejar de prestarle atención—. Hay un par de estos Inefables que incluso están trabajando en formas de terapia mágica contra los traumas, otros se encargan de restaurar recuerdos, incluso trabajan con desbloquear áreas de la cabeza que, por alguna razón, nos impiden utilizar por completo nuestra magia.

_Al entrar al cuerpo de Inefables, además de venir a aprender a vaciar nuestra mente aquí, para mantenernos serenos, ellos revisan nuestra cabeza, fortalecen nuestros escudos ante el control mental y se aseguran de desbloquear nuestro potencial por completo, para que podamos desarrollar nuestras habilidades mágicas al máximo._

Cuando salieron por detrás, regresaron al pasillo inicial. Harry miró alrededor, confundido; la bruja se rio y le dijo que _sí_, era _exactamente_ el mismo. Volvieron a seguirla cuando comenzó el conteo de las puertas.

—¿Tú en qué sección trabajas? —Hellen le sonrió por encima del hombro cuando se lo preguntó.

—Me alegra que quieras saberlo, porque aquí estamos, mis chicos —con otro gesto teatral, que los hizo reír, abrió una de las múltiples puertas para ellos y los invitó a pasar—. Grupo "magia ancestral y Legados".

—Trabajas con sangrepuras —observó Draco, conforme entraban. Ella emitió un vago sonido afirmativo.

La sala, más estrecha a simple vista, tenía la apariencia de un almacén con agujeros en la pared, igual que una colmena. La comparación le dio un escalofrío. Se extendía hacia arriba, sin límite que pudiese notarse, y la claridad que provenía desde su punto más alto daba la impresión de encontrarse en el exterior, no a varios pisos bajo tierra, o de que contaban con un tragaluz mágico en alguna parte.

—Los de magia ancestral vemos muy seguido a los de magia salvaje y natural. Allí los llevaré en un momento —indicó, en un susurro más bajo, como si fuese un secreto, después continuó, con normalidad:—. Lo que ven aquí es el mayor, y único, por lo que sabemos, registro del mundo, sobre Legados familiares, de líneas extintas y todavía vivas. Es una recolección de muestras mágicas para investigación, una gran biblioteca sobre familias sangrepura e historia, y la verdad, un espacio muy divertido, porque puedo hacer esto.

Les pidió un instante y se dirigió a uno de los agujeros de la pared, llenos de burbujas de cristal flotantes. Tomó una, la sopesó en su mano, echó un vistazo a las figuras pequeñas y brillantes que contenía. Luego la arrojó, con un movimiento practicado, contra el suelo.

—¡Black!

Las estrellas, figuras difusas, brillantes hasta el punto de cegar y que dejaban estelas detrás de sí, se dispersaron por todo el almacén en un desastre resplandeciente, cálido, que desapareció tan pronto como dio inicio, cuando ella chocó sus palmas. Al parpadear y lograr recuperar su vista, notó que Hellen sostenía la esfera intacta y les sonreía.

—Esa habilidad, en particular, era conocida como "llamado a las estrellas" y podía utilizarse para dar su posición a cualquier otro miembro de la familia Black o en defensa propia, si eras lo bastante listo. La última persona conocida en la familia con esta habilidad fue Orión Black —agregó, casi con tristeza, al devolver la esfera al lugar del que la sacó—. Todavía no hemos descubierto por qué, o si alguien volverá a tenerla un día; es uno de los muchos casos en que trabajamos.

—¿Qué hacen con todo esto, si el Legado continua intacto en la familia?

—¿Cómo en tu caso? —Draco asintió y ella pareció sopesar sus palabras por un momento—. Bueno, en caso de los Malfoy, por ejemplo, llevamos un control de quién porta el Legado en este momento. Si tú, digamos que en veinte años, tuvieses un heredero o heredera, y el Legado se niega a tomarlo como el siguiente Malfoy, seríamos nosotros quienes descubrimos por qué y cómo resolverlo —ella aguardó, ya que ninguno dijo nada, siguió:—. Somos, además de investigadores, la tranquilidad de los sangrepura más tradicionales. Los guardianes de sus Legados, su magia, si quieren verlo así.

—¿Cómo se investiga algo así? —Harry frunció el ceño al intentar hacerse una idea.

—El proceso es largo e inmensamente complicado, Harry, y varía dependiendo de la familia, el tipo de Legado, el contexto, el Inefable que investigue —él soltó un sonido vago, para darle a entender que comprendía. Cuando Draco empezó a deambular alrededor de las esferas flotantes, Hellen se le acercó, se posicionó detrás de él y le sujetó los hombros—. ¿Quieres ver tu Legado, Harry?

—¿Puedo? —se sobresaltó. Ella asintió—. Nunca lo he visto, mi papá no se preocupa mucho por estas cosas.

—Comprensible —como le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva, Hellen se encogió de hombros—; nuestras estadísticas sugieren que los herederos sangrepura que contraen matrimonio con un nacido muggle, dejan muy atrás sus raíces mágicas. Los mestizos en menor cantidad.

—Mi mamá nunca le dijo que-

—No insinué eso —lo silenció, en tono tranquilo—, simplemente supongo que no lo considera tan relevante como nosotros alguna vez lo hicimos.

Harry se tomó unos segundos para considerarlo. Era cierto que James nunca mencionó el tema, aunque contestaba si él lo hacía, y fue su madre quien guardó el anillo Potter, para dárselo en su cumpleaños, no él.

—¿Y de verdad puedo ver mi Legado? —continuó, inseguro. ¿No se suponía que tenía que esperar hasta la mayoría de edad?

Hellen lo pensó, con una expresión casi divertida.

—Podría mostrarte una parte —aclaró, con un asentimiento. Harry la imitó.

—Por favor —cuando sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto y tiró de su muñeca, para guiarlo entre los huecos que servían de depósitos y las esferas flotantes, hasta un lugar que no difería de ningún otro, desde su perspectiva. No tenía idea de cómo se ubicaban allí.

Draco se les acercó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que tramaban y vio por encima de su hombro. Hablaron en murmullos, durante los segundos que le llevó a Hellen atrapar la burbuja y deslizarla fuera de la seguridad del compartimiento.

—¿Listo? —otro asentimiento. Ella levantó los brazos y presionó la burbuja cerca de su boca—. Potter.

Sopló. Cuando lo hizo, la esfera se desvaneció entre sus dedos, convertida en un polvo fino y estelar, que se extendió por el aire, se retorció, descendió, formando una capa escarchada, dorada, en el suelo entre ellos. Una imagen borrosa comenzó a dibujarse allí, mientras ellos se agachaban para apreciarla mejor.

—¿Qué es…?

—El Museo —Draco presionó las manos en el borde entre la capa de escarcha y el piso, sus ojos examinaban la silueta que se hacía más precisa despacio, como si no pudiese creerlo—, ¿esto es actual? Se suponía que estaba en ruinas.

—Es actual —afirmó Hellen, divertida—, con cada generación Potter, la estructura se ha estado reformando y se ha hecho más fuerte. Aún quedan algunas señales de los estragos que pasó, pero creemos en el _Departamento_, que no tardará más que algunos años en repararse, y un poco más, en volver a su antigua gloria.

Su novio soltó una exhalación impresionada. Harry tenía las cejas arqueadas y alternaba la mirada de uno al otro.

—Bien, explícame —pidió, al rendirse en intentar descubrirlo por su cuenta. Draco le dedicó una mirada incrédula, que lo puso a la defensiva de inmediato—, ¡sabes que a mí no me han dicho sobre eso desde que nací!

El chico meneó la cabeza con fingida decepción, y Hellen, que se rio de ellos, se le adelantó.

—Los Potter son los alfareros del mundo mágico británico. En la antigüedad, un alfarero construía recipientes. El _Museo_ es un recipiente mágico, el más grande, increíble y complejo que ha existido en la historia —explicó, con gestos teatrales incluidos, para darle una mayor relevancia a sus palabras. Le hacía pensar en Trelawney hablando de su muerte cada semana.

—Dicen que el Museo tiene una conexión con todas las casas sangrepura antiguas, una entrada directa, que supera cualquier tipo de defensa —agregó Draco, que no dejaba de observar la superficie escarchada—. Guardan tesoros que se les han confiado durante siglos, milenios completos, archivos que pondrían fin a guerras mágicas y otros que podrían ser la razón de que comiencen. A nivel de fuerza mágica, es tan fuerte como _Stonehenge_, Giza, y eso ya es mucho decir, porque apenas te acercas a esos lugares, sientes que el aire vibra con energía pura.

Hellen tenía una ceja arqueada.

—¿Debería preguntar porque Draco parece más un Potter que tú? —ambos intercambiaron miradas.

—Su madre lo hizo estudiar a mi familia por algo sobre una alianza.

—Tenía que estudiar a su familia para casarme con él.

Respondieron al mismo tiempo, por lo que sus palabras se mezclaron un poco, pero la sonrisa ladeada de la bruja le dio a entender que captó el punto. Harry entró en pánico.

—¿Otra vez con eso? En ningún momento, me dijiste que fuese por-

—Es que madre no me lo había contado —aclaró, con sinceridad—, dice que lo vio en el estanque de la fortuna Malfoy, así que pensó en prepararme desde joven. No lo supe hasta este verano, que hablé del tema con ella para pedirle permiso.

Harry consideró si debía preguntar. Luego decidió que no era el momento, ni el lugar, ni la compañía, para hablar sobre lo que sea para lo que tuvo que pedir permiso a Narcissa.

Carraspeó e ignoró el ardor que sentía en el rostro.

—Así que guardamos muchas cosas de otras familias, cosas importantes, y podemos…meternos a sus casas —no estaba seguro de que sonase bien, aunque la imagen de un edificio similar a un antiguo fuerte dorado y marrón, en la cima de un acantilado, que le devolvía la capa de polvo, generaba una sensación de inevitable atracción en él, como si jalase para tenerlo más cerca, o lo obligase a volver la mirada hacia allí tras un momento de distraerse—. ¿Eso significa que yo no haré nada? ¿Debería...ya saben, ir para allá algún día y hacer un inventario de lo que hay?

Ambos sangrepura en la sala contuvieron la risa. Él los observó con un puchero, cruzándose de brazos. Estaba por recordarles, de nuevo, que nadie le habló del tema antes, cuando una voz masculina, gruesa y que lo hizo tensarse, sonó detrás de ellos.

Se giraron a la vez, para encontrar a un Inefable que no reconocieron, oculto bajo su capucha y un hechizo antiespías en el rostro, que lo dejaba oscurecido por una sombra que no era posible de forma natural.

—Se te necesita en la sala cincuenta y ocho, agente Sierro. Otra vez el come-cerebros.

Se esfumó en el aire, igual que humo, nada más terminar. Cuando se fijó en la bruja, de nuevo, Hellen tenía los labios apretados en una línea recta, y les mostró una expresión de disculpa.

—Scamander. Debería tener un encanto natural sobre las criaturas mágicas, pero…aparentemente, el heredero no lo sabe usar —se enderezó, alisando pliegues inexistentes de su uniforme, sacudiéndolo, y dio un vistazo alrededor, para luego suspirar—. Realmente quería mostrarles la sala de magia salvaje, es la más increíble del Departamento. Estaba segura de que conseguiría convencerte de unirte a los Inefables hoy.

Harry le sonrió, divertido.

—Puede ser otro día, ¿no? —ella lo pensó. En la distancia, habría jurado que escuchó la misma voz extraña, apresurándola.

—Supongo que no hay opción —con un gesto en el aire, la capa de escarcha se recogió y se metió en una burbuja, atrapada en su mano, que ella devolvió a su sitio—. Quiero que me cuentes sobre esa alianza en tu próxima carta y cuándo se celebra. Tengo que pensar en qué se les regala a dos herederos tan distintos, ¿sabes? —indicó a Draco con severidad, haciéndolo asentir, y al volverse hacia él, le sujetó el rostro entre las manos, tirando de sus mejillas, otra vez. Se quejó en voz baja, en vano—. Y tú, dile a tu padre que te explique sobre tu familia, o lo haré yo. En serio, eso es irresponsable de su parte, ya casi heredas y no sabes nada. Y escríbeme también cuando comiencen las clases, no esperes a que yo lo haga, ¡me pones triste olvidándote de mí!

Cuando los dos prometieron que seguirían en contacto y cuidarían de sus protegidos de los Juegos, Hellen les palmeó los hombros y los guio hacia la puerta trasera del almacén, regresándolos al pasillo.

—Si puedo traerlos mañana de nuevo, les enviaré una nota, ¿de acuerdo? Tienen que ver esa sala, sobre todo tú, Harry. Y me saludan a la pequeña Pans. Me hubiese gustado invitarla, pero me pareció demasiado cruel por…ya saben —como él elevó las cejas, inquisitivo, la bruja rodó los ojos—, todos hablan de cómo Jacint dimitió y entregó a su hermanita al Legado de los Parkinson. Aunque sé que tienen buenos motivos, no quería mostrarle algo que ella nunca- bueno, que nunca podría esperar tener.

Los dos asintieron. Les indicó cuál era la salida y caminaron de regreso por el pasillo que llevaba al elevador, solos, en silencio.

—¿De verdad el Legado Potter es algo tan increíble? —se le ocurrió preguntar, cuando estaban dentro del ascensor y este se ponía en movimiento.

—No es mejor que el Malfoy —Draco elevó la barbilla, pero sonrió a medias cuando él estrechó los ojos. Luego deslizó su mano junto a la de Harry, entrelazando sus dedos—. Sí, es bastante increíble. En la antigüedad, todas las familias importantes los rodeaban.

Harry emitió un largo "hm", balanceándose sobre los pies.

—¿Y _tú_ crees que eso es genial? —insistió, en tono suave.

—_Muy_ genial —su novio le dio un ligero apretón a sus manos unidas y Harry volvió a casa con una sonrisa tonta, preguntándose si debía hablar sobre el Museo con su padre.

—_0—_

La nota de Hellen llegó al día siguiente, durante el desayuno. Harry se tomó su tiempo para hablar con sus padres, se alistó y tomó el flú hacia la Mansión Malfoy, después de avisarle a Pansy dónde estarían. Por suerte, su amiga iba a salir con Hermione ese día, así que no le dio importancia a que no fuesen con ella al Vivero, como planearon antes.

Una vez que se encontró con Draco, tuvo que permanecer algunos segundos en el vestíbulo. En la distancia, desde una de las salas para recibir invitados, vio que Narcissa le hablaba a su hijo, con una expresión severa. Fuese lo que fuese que decía, por su cara, él no se lo estaba tomando bien.

Cuando terminaron, la bruja le sujetó las manos un instante, besó su frente, y repitió el gesto con Harry, a manera de despedida.

—Está siendo más que paranoica ahora…—mascullaba su compañero, de camino a la chimenea, cuando tuvo que interrumpirse porque Lía apareció delante de ambos, ofreciéndole una bandeja de plata con unos sobres, intactos, en el centro. Él rodó los ojos—. Después los leo, Lía.

—Es de la señorita Lovegood, amo Draco —mencionó, con esa vocecita aguda y chillona de los elfos.

—Con mayor razón. Lunática no debe tener prisas, estábamos hablando sobre ondas mágicas en el aire anoche…

—Ella dijo a Lía que era importante.

—Después lo leo —repitió. La elfina le echó una ojeada a Harry, como si buscase algún apoyo en él, pero este se encogió de hombros y no tuvo más opción que desaparecer con la correspondencia.

—¿Qué decías sobre la tía Narcissa? —siguió, cuando retomaron su camino. Draco bufó.

—No sé qué le pasa, le ha dado por ponerse sobreprotectora y-

—Draco, de niños, ni siquiera podías ir al parque de la esquina de la casa de Pansy —recordó, causando que estrechase los ojos en su dirección—. No es nada nuevo, lo sabes.

—No tenía que ir al parque, porque tenía un patio con laguna para mí solo, y podía traerla a jugar si quería. Ese no es el punto. Es que…

La red flú de la Mansión, gracias a un permiso obtenido por Hellen para sus visitas, los dirigió al Atrio, y allí continuaron hablando de camino al elevador. Ella no estaba ahí para recibirlos, pero un agente de seguridad que revisó sus varitas, les aseguró que los esperaba abajo.

Cruzaron la barrera gelatinosa del piso correspondiente, todavía sin rastros de ella. Draco lo detuvo, sujetándole la muñeca, cuando estaba por pasar.

—No deberíamos entrar ahí solos. ¿No viste cómo es ese lugar? Podríamos perdernos hasta que empiece el colegio —Harry acababa de abrir la boca para contestarle, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Hellen observó a uno, luego al otro, después esbozó una lenta y enorme sonrisa. No supo por qué, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¡Malfoy, Potter! —chilló, con poca clase, abalanzándose sobre ellos para besarles la mejilla. Harry se tensó y vio a su novio, que tenía una expresión aturdida— ¡_tienen_ que ver esto!

Draco se aclaró la garganta para capturar la atención de la bruja.

—Dijiste que podríamos venir para que Harry viese-

—Sí, sí, ¡esto es mejor! —Hellen no esperó respuesta de ninguno de los dos para arrastrarlos dentro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Daba zancadas largas y apresuradas al jalarlos hacia una puerta determinada, su conteo en voz alta e impreciso— ¡es el nuevo misterio de los Inefables, todos vamos a trabajar en este caso por los próximos días! Serán los más afortunados de ver algo así, a ningún otro mago fuera del cuerpo Inefable se le permitiría- ¡pero es tan increíble!

Ella los hizo pasar, casi a empujones, dentro de una sala amplia, similar a un anfiteatro. Lo único que había allí, además de múltiples espacios que podían servir de asientos, era una estructura extraña en el centro, solitaria, cubierta con un velo negro.

Para cuando empezó a bajar por las escaleras entre los asientos de piedra, lo había soltado; en cambio, llevaba de la mano a Draco, que le echó una mirada por encima del hombro y gesticuló con los labios, en silencio. Estaba seguro de que fue una pregunta. No habría sabido decir cuál, porque por lo mucho que se movía, no pudo descifrarla.

Caminó detrás de ellos, sin prisas. Notó que Hellen se colocaba tras la espalda del chico y le sujetaba los hombros, del modo en que hizo con él el día anterior, al preguntarle por su Legado.

No, no del _mismo_ modo, pensó. Tenía una sonrisa demasiado amplia, que iba de un lado de la cara al otro, y su mirada frenética pasaba de Draco al velo negro.

A medida que se acercaba, un peso helado se instalaba en su estómago. Sus palabras se hicieron entendibles.

—…dicen que te muestra _algo_ que jamás podrás ver de otra manera. Algunos Inefables ya lo probaron, y regresan más felices que nunca —le contaba, en un susurro de emoción contenida—. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Quizás ese fue el momento en que se dio cuenta. Quizás no.

Recordaría que Draco giraba el rostro hacia ella y tenía el entrecejo arrugado. Recordaría el captar, de lejos, el giro de su muñeca, cuando la varita se deslizó fuera de la manga del uniforme de Inefable.

Ocurrió demasiado rápido. Lo siguiente que oiría sería la sarta de hechizos, uno tras otro. Una cerradura a la puerta de la entrada, un _petrificus_ que lo inmovilizó donde estaba, un corte mágico en la mejilla de la bruja, de un hechizo desviado, una maldición punzante que dobló a Draco desde el abdomen, quitándole la respiración.

Recordaría su risa. Una risa histérica, llena de altibajos, chillona, enloquecida. La manera en que se aprovechó de su momento de aturdimiento para empujarlo sobre la plataforma en el centro de la estructura, el beso que le lanzó al aire, a manera de despedida, al correr la cortina.

Recordaría el preciso instante en que el frío del pánico se extendió por su cuerpo, desde adentro, consumiéndolo todo, apenas vio que los pies de Draco desaparecían por debajo de la cortina, y cuando la bruja movía el velo, ya no había nadie ahí.

Recordaría temblar de forma imperceptible, porque el encantamiento lo retenía, contener el aliento cuando ella caminó en su dirección, un pie por delante del otro, casi saltando, casi bailando. A medida que lo hacía, el uniforme se le ajustaba más, como si se hubiese empequeñecido, su figura crecía varias tallas, el cabello de Hellen reemplazado por una mata negra, ondulada, que le hizo pensar en el de su padrino.

Si no hubiese tenido esa sonrisa maníaca, lobuna, en el rostro, tal vez hubiese identificado las facciones y la hubiese emparentado con quien debía. Lo único que había en su cabeza era _dónde está Draco, dónde está Draco, Draco, Draco, Draco, qué le hizo, Draco, Draco, Draco..._

—¿Puedes hacer un favor por mí, niño? —ella le dio un momento, como si en verdad esperase una respuesta a través del encantamiento petrificador; al darse cuenta de que sus ojos, lo que sí podía mover, se desviaban hacia la cortina, se echó a reír de nuevo, pasando la mirada de esta a él y de vuelta—. Oh, oh, no, no, no me digas- no, oh, esto es bueno, esto es muy bueno- ¡al lindo _Potty-Potty_ le gustan los magos oscuros! ¡El hijo del Jefe de los Aurores, interesado en un Malfoy! Oh, es tan bueno- si mi cuñado pudiese ver esto, tu cara- —de pronto, dejó de reír. Su expresión severa lo hizo tragar en seco. Tenía el impulso inútil de encogerse o huir—, es la misma cara que él tenía en ese momento. Si Stephan no se hubiese metido- —volvió a echarse a reír, dándole con la palma en la mejilla, lo suficiente fuerte para girarle el rostro y que un dolor punzante se le generase en el cuello—. Por supuesto, ¿qué vas a saber tú? ¿Qué vas a entender tú? ¡Un Malfoy y un Potter, Merlín! ¡Esto no habría pasado si Lucius estuviese cuerdo todavía! Qué desgracia- sabía que ese niño sería una desgracia, por mucho que lo quisiera de pequeño- demasiado peso- carga, demasiada carga- la locura Black, lo- lo haría igual que ese- esa escoria de Sirius- agh, odio tanto mi Legado…

Harry sólo quería que se detuviese. Su mirada volvía hacia el velo negro junto a la plataforma vacía. La bruja le sujetó la barbilla, con un agarre doloroso que lo hizo gimotear por lo bajo, ininteligible, y lo giró de manera que tuviese que verla a ella, no al centro de la sala.

No quedaba ni rastro de la imagen de Hellen Rosier en su cara.

—No quise creerlo cuando el niño me dijo- no quise- oh, pero es bueno- para mí, es bueno. Tú me vas a hacer un favor, un gran favor —con esa sonrisa de nuevo, dio un paso hacia atrás y se sacó de la túnica, que ahora estaba claro que no era de su talla, un colgante que terminaba en un medallón redondo. No distinguió lo que tenía, antes de que se lo hubiese colocado. El metal de la cadena ardió contra su piel por un instante. Ella le acunó el rostro; sus manos eran heladas—. Este será todo el mensaje que necesiten, niño, entenderán- ellos entenderán- tendrían que haberme escuchado cuando lo hice por las buenas. Él no serviría- no, no serviría- no era suficiente- al quitárselo, le estoy haciendo un favor. Estoy cuidando de Draco, cuidando- hazme este favor. Hazme este favor y no te mataré- sería una lástima matar a alguien con un futuro tan brillante —la manera en que lo dijo sonó a burla, a que pensaba justo lo contrario.

Harry seguía inmovilizado cuando lo apuntó con la varita. Un segundo antes de que el hechizo fuese pronunciado, se percató de por qué sentía que su rostro le era familiar, y unió los puntos.

Era muy tarde.

—_Obliviate._


	67. 61 L6

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 6. **_**Harry Potter y el misterio del Velo Negro**_

* * *

**Capítulo sesenta y uno: **_De cuando hay frío, informes, pociones y despedidas _

La noticia armó revuelo en el Ministerio, incluso antes de que alguien hubiese sido capaz de contenerla. El 17 de diciembre de 1996, un grupo de Inefables encontraron a un adolescente, atrapado bajo un encantamiento petrificador, en una sala de acceso prohibido donde se investigaban las propiedades del _Velo Negro_, el único objeto conocido que hacía de conexión con el mundo al que iban los muertos. Llevaba un colgante extraño y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Al parecer, quien lo atacó, intentó borrarle la memoria con un _obliviate_ inservible. Se creyó que sus habilidades de oclumancia serían excepcionales para resistirlo. Poco después, mientras era llevado al _Departamento de Aurores_ para denunciar su caso, se descubrió que no era del todo cierto; uno de los anillos familiares que llevaba, con una oscura _"M"_ emitía un débil brillo. Era un regalo que le fue dado, lo que no dejó que _entrase_ a su mente. Por supuesto que nadie le prestó atención en ese instante.

El muchacho se pasó veinte minutos a las afueras de la oficina de los Aurores, cabizbajo, con los ojos apagados. Jugueteaba con las puntas de sus zapatos, una contra la otra, hacía girar el anillo que no le pertenecía a su Legado, en su índice. No parecía que se diese cuenta de lo similar que era el gesto al que otro chico de su edad solía hacer, cuando lo llevaba.

Cuando estuvieron listos para dejarlo entrar, el Jefe de los Aurores empalideció, de forma tan obvia que ni siquiera a un novato le habría quedado duda de que, con ese cabello revuelto y esas facciones, era su hijo. Nadie había visto a James Potter tan rígido, tan preocupado, como en el momento en que se agachó frente al adolescente y lo examinó, en busca de heridas que no encontraría. Estaba ileso. Al menos, físicamente.

No dijo ni una palabra. No le salían. Un Inefable tuvo que utilizar un encantamiento en él, con su respectivo permiso, para que pudiesen escuchar sus pensamientos sobre lo recién ocurrido. El efecto del anillo, sin embargo, generaba interferencia cuando tocaban ciertos puntos.

Los Inefables revisaron el _Departamento de Misterios_ de arriba a abajo, más de una vez. Un escuadrón de Aurores se desplegó alrededor del Ministerio. Hablaban sobre cómo era posible que un intruso hubiese tenido acceso de ese modo, bajo sus narices, de quién sería, de lo que quería.

Nadie mencionó al segundo adolescente, el que faltaba, hasta que uno de los Inefables que examinó la sala del Velo, se aproximó a los Aurores, con porte solemne por debajo de la túnica y capucha que no hubiesen dejado descubrir su identidad.

Sólo utilizó una oración. Dos palabras. Cinco letras.

—Se fue.

Harry no levantó la mirada durante el resto de la tarde. No lo escucharon sollozar, ni maldecir, ni emitir un simple quejido. No hizo más que _estar_ ahí, apretando las manos hasta que las uñas se le encajaron en las palmas con la suficiente insistencia para hacerlo sangrar.

Cuando anochecía, la noticia fue llevada a su familia y allegados. Narcissa Malfoy se tambaleó, pálida, con ojos enormes, incrédulos, sin una sola lágrima para derramar, su expresión contraída por la pérdida. Severus Snape tuvo que sostenerla y dejar que se recargase en él, cuando se apartó de los Aurores, sin dirigirles ni una segunda mirada. Al intentar acercarse a ella y hablarle, James fue empujado hacia atrás por una ola de magia sin varita, que le advirtió que era mejor no insistir todavía.

Pansy Parkinson se quedó en shock. Completamente inmóvil, callada. Su madre tuvo que abrazarla y guiarla de vuelta a la casa de la familia, porque ella no reaccionó entonces.

Al día siguiente, encontrarían a Hellen Rosier en su apartamento de una zona poco poblada y nueva de Londres, atrapada en una maldición que la cortaría en pedazos si se movía medio centímetro fuera de cierto margen. Estaba aterrada y enojada. Su explicación terminó de encajar las piezas en lo poco que consiguieron del único testigo, todavía silencioso y apagado.

_La tarde del día 17, alrededor de las 14:00 horas, una bruja presuntamente identificada como la antigua convicta que se creía desaparecida y muerta, Bellatrix Druella Black, utilizó hechizos de artilugios conocidos sólo por su rama familiar, para hacerse pasar por la agente Sierro (Hellen Annelise Rosier), Inefable del cuerpo de Magia Ancestral, residenciada en la calle Nro. 9 de Hopecup, barrio mágico creado el año anterior, y en donde estuvo retenida por una elaborada trampa de magia oscura. En torno a las 14:15 horas, la convicta guio a dos jóvenes magos, todavía en edad escolar en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Harry James Potter y Draco Lucius Malfoy, a una sala de acceso prohibido, donde se llevaba a cabo una investigación (…)_

_(…) se desconoce el motivo por el que el obliviate no afectó al joven Potter, que observó a la prófuga retirarse por el sitio por el que llegaron, la única salida posible del Departamento de Misterios, y dejarlo allí, solo, petrificado. Se cree, aunque el testigo no lo ha mencionado, que fingió haber quedado con la mente en blanco y sin recuerdos, para no levantar las sospechas de la bruja. No fue encontrado hasta (…)_

La segunda noche, Harry se quedó dormido en una de las sillas de la sala de espera de los Aurores. Cuando despertó, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la verdadera Hellen Rosier, que lo abrazó durante largo rato, murmurando disculpas contra su cabello. Ahí tampoco lloró.

Nadie consiguió llevarlo a Godric's Hollow. Hacía caso omiso de los Weasley, en la mejor oportunidad que tuvieron de hablarle, y a Hermione Granger ni siquiera la miraba.

En la mañana del tercer día después de lo que se conocería como _"la primera incursión al Velo", _Pansy Parkinson entró al Ministerio y se paró frente a él. No dijo nada a ninguna de las personas que estaba cerca, le agarró el brazo, lo arrastró fuera, y una vez que lo llevó hacia el conjunto de chimeneas, tomaron un flú hacia su antigua casa, el Palacio Parkinson.

—_0—_

El Palacio era la estructura más imponente que vio en su vida; techos altos, columnas rígidas, paredes gruesas de piedra, ventanas enrejadas y puertas cuadradas que se alzaban tres metros desde el nivel del suelo. Un sendero de flores, que se plegaban bajo los pies de los visitantes bien recibidos por la familia y volvían a levantarse luego, llevaba hasta la entrada principal, con aspecto de pertenecer a un castillo de la época medieval o algún cuento muggle. Más allá de un entramado complejo de vestíbulo, recibidores, salas para tomar el té y habitaciones llenas de polvo, la estructura se abría hacia un jardín interno, que ocupaba más de la mitad de la extensión total del terreno de la antigua familia sangrepura.

Por supuesto que no fueron a ver el paisaje y cómo crecían las flores, luego de años de haber estado marchitas, decaídas, arruinadas, en un jardín sin alma.

La única sala habilitada, por entonces, era una biblioteca pequeña, apta para los invitados que podían convertirse en futuros socios comerciales, donde la mayoría de los muebles no estaban cubiertos de sábanas blancas. Pansy lo hizo sentarse y se posicionó al otro lado de la mesa, con las palmas presionadas en la superficie de madera. Y esperó.

Él no levantó la cabeza.

—Harry James Potter —siseó, amenazadora, con una considerable pausa entre cada palabra—, sal de tu burbuja de autolamentación y vamos a resolver esto para traer a nuestro Draco.

Nada.

—¿Crees que esto es mejor para mí que para ti, Harry?

De nuevo, nada. Al ver que no obtendría ningún resultado por las buenas, la joven bruja bordeó la mesa que los distanciaba, se detuvo frente a él, lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó con un tirón, haciéndolo tambalearse y derribando la silla que ocupaba. Harry estaba laxo entre sus manos cuando lo zarandeó, igual que un muñeco sin vida, incapaz de observarla, de reaccionar.

—¡Harry! ¡Ya basta! ¡Entiendo que estés afectado, pero hay que movernos!

Otra vez lo mismo. Cuando lo soltó, el chico se balanceó de forma preocupante sobre sus pies, como si no pudiese sostener su propio peso.

—Merlín, perdóname por esto, te juro que no lo haría en otro caso, pero veo que lo necesitas…

La bofetada que Pansy le dio, lo envió hacia un lado, directo al suelo, con un ruido sordo y un quejido ahogado, apenas perceptible.

Harry, con una mano presionada contra la mejilla que se enrojecía e hinchaba, alzó la mirada de pronto, horrorizado y con una protesta en la punta de la lengua, que calló de inmediato. Estuvo a punto de volver a sumirse en su estado de _nada_, cuando ella se le subió a horcajadas, sosteniéndole el cuello de la camiseta, y volvió a sacudirlo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme sola en esto, Harry Potter! —cuando elevaba la voz, la luz de las antorchas en la estancia parpadeaban, el suelo crujió por un instante— ¡vamos a traer a Draco, ¿me oíste?! Y tú vas a ayudarme, ¡y no es una pregunta!

Cuando hablase de ello, años más tarde, diría que recordaba la sensación de vacío, de inexistencia, de que no tenía sentido, que _no podía _ser posible, y el esperar que, de pronto, Draco apareciese por su campo de visión y se excusase de algún modo absurdo, porque le habría creído lo que fuese, sólo para que volviese. Y luego, como si despejase una bruma que tenía en los lentes, también a Pansy con sus amenazas en un tono contenido, los llameantes ojos verdes, esa expresión tan determinada que producía el mismo efecto que un Imperio bien ejecutado. No podías negarte a ella cuando te veía _así_, sin temer por tu vida o tu integridad.

Recordaría haber tragado en seco, y que lo primero que sintió, fue el impulso de huir del peligro inminente de esa magia descontrolada que le enroscaba las puntas del cabello a su amiga.

—¿Y bien? —Harry se mordió el labio cuando el primer sollozo le sobrevino, asintiendo.

Pansy lo dejó cubrirse los ojos con el antebrazo y ahogar el llanto contra una de las mangas de su abrigo, que atrapó entre los dientes para mantenerse en silencio. El pecho se le apretó, quemó, como si cada centímetro le fuese destruido, consumido entre punzadas de dolor lacerante, que luego se desviaban hacia su garganta y no le permitían hacer más que gimotear por un oxígeno que no le bastaba.

Lloró lo que no había soltado en esos dos días de estar _sin_ estar, por el miedo atroz de haber recibido un encantamiento de quien menos esperaba, por la impotencia de haber visto a Draco retorcerse para zafarse de su agarre y mirando hacia él, por no haber podido ayudarlo. Por haberse quedado ahí. Por haberla dejado irse. Por todo aquello por lo que se culpaba; la expresión de dolor de Narcissa Malfoy, la leve contracción del rostro siempre adusto de Snape, el llanto ahogado de la señora Parkinson, contra el cabello de su hija.

No lo apresuró. Cuando terminó, tenía la respiración entrecortada y cada bocanada era un ardor intenso en su sistema, las últimas lágrimas estancadas se desvanecían, después de haber humedecido sus lentes por completo; de cierto modo, se sentía más lúcido.

Se percató de que Pansy, todavía sobre él, no tenía mejor aspecto; ojeras, el cabello enmarañado de una manera que no habría considerado digna en otra circunstancia, ojos y nariz hinchados, enrojecidos. Aun así, se puso de pie con gracia, se alisó la falda y le tendió la mano. Harry pudo apoyarse en ella para levantarse, cuando el suelo osciló bajo sus pies por el cansancio repentino.

Todavía tenía su mano atrapada, en un agarre fuerte, desesperado, para hacerse entender a sí mismo que era cierto que estaba ahí, cuando habló.

—¿Qué hacemos? —sus primeras palabras en tres días fueron ásperas, pastosas y torpes, pero entendibles, dada la forma en que ella apretó los párpados un instante y luego asintió.

—He leído todo lo que mi padre tenía aquí estos días —comenzó, observando sus manos unidas un segundo. Le dio un leve apretón y aguardó a que Harry tuviese el valor de soltarla, sin la impresión de que volvería a desvanecerse en ese estado de _nada_ si lo hacía. Después caminó hacia una pila de libros ya ordenada y abrió uno, con un movimiento fluido, practicado, que confirmaba que sabía lo que buscaban—. El Velo Negro de los Inefables, para los nigromantes, es conocido como "Velo de la Muerte" o "Entrada".

Ella giró el libro en su dirección, en la página en que mostraba un dibujo de un velo idéntico al de la sala del _Departamento de Misterios_, y unas inscripciones en un código que no comprendía a ambos lados. Señaló la imagen.

—No es muy diferente del círculo rúnico que utilizan para comunicarse con los muertos. Y yo ya he estado dentro —musitó lo último, entre dientes—. Tampoco es exactamente lo mismo, pero el principio básico es igual, y eso es todo lo que nos importa.

—¿Así que- así que no- no está…?

No era capaz de decirlo, la voz no le salía. Pansy, que comprendió enseguida, meneó la cabeza.

—Está del _otro lado_, con suerte, sano y salvo, y bastante confundido. Esto —se estiró sobre la mesa para sujetarle la muñeca y lo obligó a levantar el brazo. Rozó el anillo de los Malfoy en su índice—, es prueba suficiente para nosotros, Harry. Si él hubiese recibido un _Avada_ de Bellatrix, por ejemplo, esto no brillaría más. Draco está ahí y está bien, dentro de lo que cabe, y _necesita_ que vayamos por él.

Se encontró asintiendo, sin pensarlo, sin darse tiempo a nada más.

—¿Cómo? —murmuró después, al caer en cuenta de lo que en verdad se planteaban hacer.

Entonces su amiga tomó una profunda respiración, le echó una ojeada al encriptado libro, y se pasó una mano por la cara, sin cuidado.

—Primero, tenemos que buscar algo suyo que pueda servir para guiarnos cuando estemos allí-

—¿_Allí_? —repitió, con un hilo de voz— ¿vamos a…?

Tampoco completó aquella frase. Pansy le dedicó una mirada larga, inexpresiva, como si esperase su dimisión en cualquier momento.

Él no lo hizo. Se levantó, apoyándose en el borde de la mesa, y le preguntó si podían entrar a la Mansión, aun cuando Draco no estuviese ahí para darles acceso a través de las barreras.

—_0—_

Cuando salieron de la chimenea con un estrépito, estaban cubiertos de hollín, y la sala del recibidor vacía, solitaria, más fría de lo que alguna vez la vio, lo que ya era decir bastante en esa inmensa casa. Pansy se adelantó, caminando con el conocimiento seguro de quien ha estado allí desde que aprendió a andar, se asomó hacia el pasillo, no halló rastros de Narcissa Malfoy, y le hizo una seña para que la siguiese cuando empezó a atravesar los corredores con zancadas largas y firmes.

Sorteando pasajes, a los elfos y a Snape en una ocasión, que iba hacia la biblioteca y se detuvo para dar un vistazo alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados, alcanzaron el segundo piso y se deslizaron dentro del cuarto de Draco.

—¿Qué estamos buscando, exactamente? —inquirió, cuando ambos se detuvieron bajo el umbral de la entrada a su dormitorio. Vacío, con las estrellas mágicas del techo apagadas, las cortinas cerradas, la cama tendida; los hacía sentir que era una verdadera invasión el dar un paso más allá. Harry fue quien avanzó primero esa vez, vacilante.

La respuesta se demoró unos segundos en llegar.

—Tiene que ser algo suyo, algo que le importe. Lo que valoramos siempre tiene una parte de nuestra esencia impregnada, y es perfecto para un hechizo de rastreo y traslado.

No insistió en preguntar a qué se refería o cómo funcionaban; tenía ciertas prioridades. Pansy se desvió hacia los estantes y la colección de snitches, con aire pensativo, negando cada poco tiempo, mientras que él abrió el baúl con la combinación numérica que se conocía de memoria desde hace años, dio un vistazo a la ropa perfectamente pulcra y doblada dentro, luego lo cerró. Su siguiente objetivo fue la mesa de noche.

Viales sin líquido, cerrados con corchos, el libro de turno con el marcapáginas todavía indicando dónde se quedó la noche antes de haber ido al Ministerio con la falsa Inefable. Tenía una fotografía mágica donde sonreía a la cámara, feliz y despreocupado, como sólo los niños de dos o tres años harían, en brazos de Narcissa, junto a Lucius Malfoy, y otra, mucho más reciente, de Harry, tendido en su cama en el dormitorio de Slytherin, dormido, con los lentes torcidos, los labios entreabiertos, y Lep convertido en una bola de pelo sobre su estómago.

Al fondo del cajón, aguardaba una carta ya abierta de Hermione, una todavía sellada de Charlie Weasley, un conjunto amarrado con una cinta blanca, de las escasas respuestas que le dio a las notas que Draco envió cada día durante el verano. Harry tragó en seco. La garganta se le cerraba y se forzó a respirar, a _dejarlo pasar_, cuando las devolvió a su sitio.

Estaba por cerrar el cajón, cuando se percató de que había un par de sobres más, sin abrir. Al darle la vuelta al primero, sin embargo, encontró un sello de cera con una estilizada_ "L" _púrpura que le resultó familiar.

Le llevó unos segundos relacionar el sello al anillo con que Luna veía a través de ellos y recordar a Lía, diciéndole a su amo que la carta era urgente.

Justo antes de que fuesen al Ministerio y encontrasen a Bellatrix Black.

¿Que Luna no estaba metida en _eso_ de la adivinación con los centauros?

Rogó porque no se fuese a enojar y rompió el sello sin cuidado, partiendo el sobre con una línea irregular para sacar el pergamino dentro. Leyó entre dientes, deprisa. Podría haber dicho que un Dementor le arrebató el alma en ese momento.

"_No vayas al Ministerio hoy. Peligro. Busca a tu primo y habla con tu madre._

_Si Draco fue, la persona que lea esto que venga a mi casa. Tengo algo que ayudará._

_Luna P. Lovegood._

_PD: ¡solicité refuerzos, Harry, tranquilo!"_

Incrédulo, tomó el otro sobre. Ese no tenía sello característico, así que lo abrió sin problemas.

Era una carta con fecha más antigua, a pesar de encontrarse en el correo nuevo.

"_Querido dragón,_

_Dudo que reconozcas mi letra a estas alturas. No sé si quiero que lo hagas, por el tipo de recuerdos que debes tener de mí._

_Ha sido difícil encontrar a uno de tus elfos y conseguir hechizarlo sin que lo note, para que entregue esto un día. Me da igual que lo castigues, pero te aseguro que no sabe que es de mi parte._

_Me estoy quedando sin tiempo. Hoy estoy de "buenas", pero no sé cuánto tardaré en volver a estar "mal", ni cuánto tiempo podría permanecer en ese estado._

_Un día, no regresaré a mí. Te escribo no para que te sientas mal por esta bruja maldita por su sangre, sino para que entiendas. Compartimos linaje, debes parecerte a mí de algún modo. Hace poco encontré una foto donde estamos juntos, tienes dos o tres años y te estoy enseñando a cazar a los feos pavos albinos de Lucius; ahí supe que si alguien podía comprender, ibas a ser tú. Probablemente._

_Ignora mi caligrafía._

_Estudios recientes me han dado a entender que lo que el Más Allá da también lo puede retirar. No sin consecuencias, claro, los dos sabemos que la magia no funciona de esa for..._

_Forma. Ahí debería decir forma, no sé qué escribí. Ignora eso también._

_El punto es que intento emendar uno de mis errores, pero no creo que lo logre. Tengo imágenes recurrentes de mis primos muriendo por mi varita, y de ti, pequeño como la última vez que te vi, metido en ese círculo rúnico de los nigromantes. Escucho cosas horribles que tienen las voces del Legado familiar._

_No dejes que tu sangre te enloquezca también, Draco. Quiero que seas algo mejor que..."_

El resto de la carta resultaba incomprensible, al menos, hasta la firma al final.

_"Con muchas maldiciones de por medio y horrible letra,_

_B. B. Quien solía ser tu tía favorita"_

—…encontré algo —anunció Pansy, desde el otro lado del cuarto, y se dio la vuelta despacio para encararla, la carta aún en la mano. Su amiga sostenía a un asustadizo Lep entre las manos, en alto, para que lo viese. Harry guardó la carta de Bellatrix, sin pensar—. Él es valioso para Draco, definitivamente, y a las criaturas domésticas se les impregna por completo la esencia de su dueño.

Asintió, distraído; como no respondió, la chica se aproximó. Le ofreció la carta de Luna, pero ella no despegó los ojos de su rostro. No quería imaginarse qué expresión tenía.

—Luna- Luna le dijo- —carraspeó cuando la voz le tembló y las palabras fueron incomprensibles—, antes de irnos- llegó una carta y él no la leyó- si yo le hubiese dicho- que _tenía_ que hacerlo-

Pansy negó y se la quitó. También la leyó, asintió, después le sujetó la mano. Le dio un ligero apretón.

—No tenías idea —murmuró, silenciando sus intentos de protestas. Volvió a darle un vistazo al pergamino y otro asentimiento—. Supongo que hay que pasar por su casa —suspiró—. Si no fuese Luna y no supiese que hizo lo que creyó mejor, le lanzaría una maldición punzante por mandar una carta y no venir en per- ¿qué? —espetó cuando Harry no hizo más que arquear las cejas.

Él meneó la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Nada. No me maldigas —pidió, en un tono más agudo de lo que pretendía, ella bufó y lo arrastró fuera del cuarto, con la mano con que no sostenía al conejo mágico.

Le acababa de entregar a Lep, que al reconocerlo, empezó a olisquear y buscar su cuello para acurrucarse, cuando pusieron un pie en el corredor y escucharon el ligero carraspeo del profesor Snape, con los brazos cruzados, en uno de los extremos del pasillo.

Intercambiaron miradas alarmadas. El hombre estaba inexpresivo.

—¿Algo que necesite saber?

Otra vez se observaron. Pansy se relamió los labios y negó.

—Nada, profesor.

Elevó una ceja, incrédulo. Sólo por lo cerca que estaban, se percató de que su amiga unía las manos por detrás de la espalda, a la vez que balanceaba los pies.

—Si tienen pensado hacer alguna-

La amenaza de Snape nunca concluyó, porque Pansy murmuró un hechizo que lo desplomó y ambos lo vieron caer al suelo con un golpe sordo. Permanecieron un instante en un tenso silencio, luego Harry hizo un sonido ahogado.

—¡Usaste magia fuera de Hogwarts! ¡Magia sin varita!

—¡Fue lo único que se me ocurrió! —replicó ella, en un chillido horrorizado, cubriéndose la boca— ¡no podíamos detenernos a explicarle! ¡No nos hubiese dejado continuar…!

—Oh, Merlín…—fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, antes de que ella le sujetase la muñeca y echasen a correr por el pasillo, saltando sobre el inconsciente Snape que los odiaría un poco más al abrir los ojos, para volver a la chimenea.

Por una cuestión de conexiones mágicas, pasaron de la sala Malfoy a la de los Parkinson, luego a la recién instalada en la casa Granger. Se aparecieron sin disimulo, sobresaltando a los padres muggles de su amiga, que se asomó desde la cocina y casi dejó caer la bandeja que sostenía.

—¿Chicos? ¿Qué…?

Pansy decidió que disimular estaba de más. Se le acercó, le quitó los guantes, el delantal, y jaló de ella para llevársela consigo.

—¡Lo siento, señor y señora Granger, la necesitamos un rato! ¡Problemas de magia, ya saben! ¡Puntos extra en clases de…_Herbología_!

—¿Clase de…? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo…?

—¡Adiós, señor y señora Granger! —añadió Harry, para silenciar las preguntas de la otra chica. Los tres se metieron a la chimenea, desapareciendo uno detrás de otro cuando Hermione cooperó— ¡los brownies huelen muy bien, por cierto!

La siguiente chimenea por la que salieron fue en la casa de los Lovegood, trastabillando y chocando unos con otros. El padre de Luna, al que reconocieron por el inmenso parecido que ostentaba con su única hija, estaba detrás de la mesa del comedor con una taza de té, al que dio otro sorbo, sin despegar la mirada de ellos, luego levantó la cabeza hacia unas escaleras retorcidas y destartaladas, que amenazaban con caer ante el más mínimo peso.

—¡Mi Luna! Creo que tienes visita, a menos que sean imitadores mágicos —lo último lo añadió estrechando los ojos en su dirección y se inclinó sobre la mesa, más cerca—. ¿Lo son? —cuestionó, seguido de otro trago a su té.

—No, señor Lovegood, no lo somos —contestó Pansy en voz baja, paciente y tan tranquila como la situación se lo permitía. Por supuesto que lo iba a estar, si seguía apretando tan fuerte las muñecas de Harry y Hermione. Juraría que la circulación de la sangre se le iba a cortar.

Luna bajó unos segundos más tarde, saltando los escalones de dos en dos; su entrecejo se frunció al verlos. Hizo un puchero.

—Nadie leyó mi carta, ¿cierto? —Harry no pudo hacer más que encogerse, culpable, cuando se fijó en él por más tiempo del justo. Ella dejó caer los hombros—. Las estrellas ya me decían que no lo harían, pero no estaba de más intentar…

Les pidió que esperasen, regreso sobre sus pasos, para bajar tras unos instantes y un traqueteo en el piso superior. Llevaba un frasco cuadrado de vidrio, con un líquido ámbar, que le ofreció. Cuando Pansy hizo ademán de tomarlo por él, Luna lo apartó y negó.

—Tiene que ser Harry —explicó, con su vocecita suave y dulce—, las estrellas han dictado que-

—Yo lo llevo —interrumpió, tomándolo y guardándolo en su abrigo. Luna asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

—Cuando traigan a Draco del mundo de los muertos, pasen a tomar té y contarnos cómo es allá —fue lo que dijo para despedirlos, agitando la mano con demasiado entusiasmo para lo que vivían. Quiso creer que sabía cosas que ellos no. _Cosas buenas_.

—¿Por qué tus amigos van a viajar al mundo de los muertos, Lunita? —oyó que preguntaba el mago, pero no supo qué le contestaría ella, porque en ese momento, se fueron por la chimenea hacia el Ministerio.

Supuso que Hellen aún no retiraba los permisos especiales para ellos, porque no tuvieron dificultades en llegar hasta el Atrio. Ahí, en medio de magos que iban y venían con expresiones serias e imperturbables, ambos desviaron la mirada hacia Pansy, como si tuviesen un acuerdo tácito de que ella los guiaría, a falta de Draco.

La chica titubeó un instante, apretando los labios, y barrió el Atrio con un vistazo.

—Mione —dijo, de repente, sobresaltándolos—, ¿puedes hacerte pasar por una muggle bajo _confundus_?

La aludida arrugó el entrecejo.

—Dudo que me crean-

—Oh, te creerán. Perdóname por esto. _Confundus_ —musitó, tocándole la mejilla con un dedo. Hermione parpadeó. De pronto, se tambaleaba hacia la estatua del mago y las criaturas mágicas, y chocaba con un estrépito, que capturaba la atención de todos.

—¡Te van a expulsar de…! —no pudo ni terminar su advertencia entre dientes, porque Pansy lo arrastró hacia la mesa de revisión de varitas, la rodearon por detrás, con la espalda pegada a la pared y conteniendo la respiración. En ese instante, el mago encargado se aproximaba a una Hermione que se caía al suelo, riéndose—. Ella va a estar muy enojada de que la hayas sacado de su casa para esto —comentó, al dar un vistazo por encima del hombro.

—Situaciones desesperadas…—dejó las palabras en el aire, a propósito, cuando se metieron al elevador y este se cerró con un traqueteo—. Tú vas a tener que decirme sobre las protecciones del _Departamento de Mist-_

Cuando la puerta se abrió, ante la barrera del falso pasillo, Harry la ayudó a cruzar y se quedó paralizado bajo la mirada escrutadora, atenta, de Hellen, en su uniforme de Inefable, del otro lado. Alzó una ceja hacia ellos. En un parpadeo, ambos volvían a ser los niños de doce años que tenía que vigilar.

—Dime algo que sólo Harry me diría —ordenó, con severidad. La varita que se asomaba de la manga de su uniforme, era una clara advertencia de por qué no era buena idea negarse. Tragó en seco y se obligó a pensar a toda velocidad.

—Te presentamos a Fluffy, el perro de tres cabezas del colegio, el que se duerme con música, ¿recuerdas? —ella estrechó los ojos un instante, luego desvió su atención a Pansy. No tuvo que repetirlo para que ella lo hiciese.

—Saliste con mi hermano- como dos veces. No terminó bien.

La Inefable se enderezó con un carraspeo, apartando la mirada, pero al siguiente momento, Pansy tenía la varita apuntándola. Harry quería lloriquear. Draco no iba a perdonarlo si dejaba que la expulsasen de Hogwarts por seguir usando magia fuera del castillo.

—Tú dinos algo que sólo Hellen nos diría.

—Le pedí al Augurey de Ioannidis que me subiese a la parte más alta de Hogwarts para ganar una de mis Pruebas, y llegué antes que el resto, sin esforzarme —recitó, dándole una sensación de déjà vu. Pansy lo aceptó con un asentimiento y la bruja sonrió a medias, cansada—. Yo soy el "refuerzo", chicos, se supone que tengo que hacerlos pasar las protecciones. Por cierto, ¿quién es Luna Lovegood y cómo sabe sobre el Velo? —añadió, arrugando el entrecejo.

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada. Pansy soltó un sonido ahogado, que podría haberse hecho pasar por una risa contenida, en otro caso.

—Es una larga historia.

—Y muy confusa —agregó su amiga, instándolos a continuar. Hellen asintió y se les adelantó a través del pasillo, para tocar la contraseña en la puerta.

En algún punto de los últimos días, hicieron más fuertes y específicas las protecciones, así que se demoraron unos minutos en cruzar tres barreras diferentes, que Hellen atravesaba antes y a las que encantaba para darles acceso, en calidad de Inefable. Se suponía que sólo uno real, reconocido por el _Departamento de Misterios_, lo conseguiría.

Hellen se apresuró con el conteo de puertas, sin dejar de mirar por encima del hombro hacia ellos y hacia atrás, hasta que se detuvo en una que abrió para los dos. Harry, que iba detrás de la chica, acababa de atravesar el umbral cuando la escuchó hacer un sonido ahogado.

—¡Hey…! —su tono amigable tenía un tinte nervioso. Lo último que vio, antes de que la puerta se cerrase, con ella presionando la espalda contra esta para mantenerla así, fue uno de los Inefables encapuchados e imposibles de identificar.

Merlín. Aquel era el día de los desastres.

Corrieron por los escalones que llevaban al centro del anfiteatro. Pansy dio una vuelta en torno al velo y su estructura hueca, murmurando para sí misma, pidiéndole que se acercase.

—¿Ahora qué? —inquirió, nervioso porque la chica no dejase de moverse, alternando la mirada del Velo a la puerta— ¿tienes un hechizo, un ritual o…?

—No —vaciló, luego le extendió las manos—, pásame a Lep.

Hizo lo que le pedía y la vio alzar al conejo, hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura.

—Tú puedes encontrarlo por ti mismo, ¿cierto? ¿Puedes encontrar a Draco? —en respuesta, el conejo agitó las largas orejas. Ella le besó la nariz y se lo devolvió—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es…ir por donde Lep diga.

—Pero…

Se detuvo cuando ella le quitó el collar con el medallón redondo, que ya no recordaba, y se lo colocó.

—Hay que entrar. Ahora —aclaró, con otro vistazo alrededor. Estaba poniéndose pálida—, Harry, ¡ahora!

En retrospectiva, fue muy confuso cómo entraron. Un forcejeo, un quejido, trastabillar. Las cortinas estaban frías, eran demasiado lisas, casi resbalosas, la plataforma inestable bajo sus pies. Pansy las corrió y se sujetó de su brazo.

Cuando parpadeó, ya no estaban en el Ministerio.

—_0—_

El frío era atroz. Ese frío que traspasa la piel, penetra en los huesos. Ese frío que se instala en el centro del cuerpo. Ese frío que conocía bien.

Cuando Pansy abrió los ojos, estaba tan oscuro que era imposible distinguir algo, lo que fuese. El firme agarre que tenía sobre el brazo de Harry era lo único que le aseguraba que continuaba a su lado.

—_Pansy, Pansy, Pansy, Pansy…_

—_Pansy, Pansy…_

—_Pansy, Pansy…_

Respiró profundo. _Control, control, control_. La voz del Riddle de quince años todavía era un calmante cuando la imaginaba junto a su oído. _Control._

_Control._

_No me harán nada que no permita. Control. Yo lo controlo._

_No me harán nada que no permita._

Tenía práctica para ignorar las voces, a diferencia de Harry, que tembló bajo su contacto.

—¿Pans? —musitó, con un hilo de voz. Ella le apretó el brazo, para recordarle que estaba ahí— ¿tú _sí_ ves algo?

—…_Pansy, Pansy, Pansy, Pansy…_

_Control. Control._

—¿Qué son esas voces? —vaciló el chico. Supuso que era _un poco_ aterrador la primera vez que se oían. No tenía idea de qué le dirían a él, además.

—No les prestes atención.

—_Pansy, Pansy, Pansy, Pansy…_

—Será difícil no hacerlo.

—_Pansy, Pansy, Pansy…_

_Control._

_Control._

—Harry —murmuró, un sonido vago le avisó que él había escuchado. Tragó en seco—, tienes que usar el hechizo en Lep.

—No creo que pueda usar mi varita aq-

—Sin varita. Sólo necesitas susurrarlo, funciona así, ¿recuerdas las palabras? —el ruido afirmativo se repitió. Aguardó, conteniendo la respiración—. Harry, voy a soltarte.

Pudo percibir el instante exacto en que sus músculos se tensaron, por debajo de su agarre. Le hubiese gustado mostrarle una sonrisa alentadora, pero no se habría dado cuenta en aquella oscuridad que los envolvía. Era inútil. En cambio, le dio un ligero apretón.

—¿Estás segura de que es buena idea? Podrías perderte…

—¿Con quién crees que hablas? —optó por contestar, con sorna. Era mejor que preocuparlo—. Jamás me perdería aquí, tú sí. Y Draco debe estarlo.

Sabía que el pronunciar su nombre le quitaría las ganas de discutirle. Harry se movió, a un lado de ella. El recordatorio surtió el efecto que deseaba.

Sólo esperaba que no se fuesen a enojar cuando cayesen en cuenta de lo que sucedería.

—El hechizo, Harry —le recordó, con suavidad—, adelante. Apenas te suelte, ve por él, ¿de acuerdo?

La respuesta se demoró unos segundos más en llegar.

—¿De verdad estás segura?

—Sí —dio un paso hacia atrás, el vértigo invadiéndola por la falta de una superficie sólida que pudiese pisar, aunque tampoco cayó al vacío. Lo soltó—, ve. Por favor.

El murmullo de Harry se mezcló con las voces. A los lejos, se encendió una chispa de luz, que convergió en un sendero blanco, resplandeciente, que iba desde el conejo en brazos de su amigo, hasta una de las mil figuras atrapadas en la oscuridad.

Draco se dio la vuelta. Tenía los brazos alrededor de sí, estaba pálido, y dejó caer los hombros nada más reconocer a la única persona que era iluminada, igual que él. Los pasos de Harry al acercarse corriendo nunca se escucharon.

—_Pansy, Pansy, Pansy, Pansy…_

Tenía un ligero déjà vu. En otra circunstancia, sería su padre el que estaría al final del camino de luz que generaba el hechizo; entonces ella sería incapaz de acercarse, la oscuridad se lo tragaría una vez que el efecto de la magia se hubiese desvanecido.

El último sueño tuvo a Draco_._ No pudo respirar con normalidad de ese aire frío y húmedo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que sus dos amigos estaban juntos en el único foco de luz existente.

—_Pansy, Pansy, Pansy…_

Tendría que haber sabido que acabaría ahí.

Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo, encerró entre los dedos el medallón redondo del collar que tiempo atrás fue de su padre. La esencia seguía ahí. Vibraba contra su piel, reconociéndola, recibiéndola. Lo acercó a sus labios.

—Sácalos por mí.

—_0—_

Lo que ocurrió a continuación quedaría archivado en los registros del grupo de _Magia Salvaje_, división Nro. 5 del cuerpo Inefable del Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña, como "la segunda incursión".

La agente Sierro, Inefable de categoría 2, bajaba los escalones del anfiteatro de dos en dos, persiguiendo a uno de sus compañeros, que decidió mantenerse en el anonimato durante el proceso. El Velo Negro, el objeto de investigación más reciente adquirido por la división de _Magia Salvaje_, estaba corrido; cuando ambos se aproximaron lo suficiente, el aire de la sala vibró con una corriente mágica, que provenía de todas partes y de ninguna. Ambos Inefables se detuvieron. Hellen estaba tensa, pálida, su compañero sacaba la varita con un movimiento fluido y lento.

Por un instante, unos pies aparecieron en la franja entre el Velo y la plataforma sobre la que estaba colocado. Hellen diría después que contuvo la respiración, hasta que la tela se abrió a causa de un empujón brusco, dos cuerpos se cayendo con un ruido sordo. Sólo entonces corrió a auxiliar a sus chicos.

Draco estaba debajo, desorientado, con los labios ligeramente morados por el frío y la respiración entrecortada, una fina capa de escarcha le cubría el cabello, los hombros, como si hubiese estado expuesto a la nieve por más tiempo del debido. Harry, a horcajadas sobre él, temblaba mientras lo examinaba en busca de alguna lesión.

La bruja los ayudó a sentarse en el suelo, le colocó su capa de uniforme a Draco encima, con amuletos de calor que repitió para el otro chico, y antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier pregunta, se percató del conejo junto a ellos, que al estornudar, agitó las orejas de manera que no creía que un conejo normal hiciese y se elevó varios centímetros del piso.

—¿Ese es…? —ella asentiría a la pregunta de su compañero Inefable, que correría fuera del anfiteatro para llamar al resto del cuerpo de agentes del _Departamento de Misterios_. Aquello sería un verdadero caso de estudio y buena fuente de investigación para ellos, más adelante. Hellen no pensaba en eso durante los segundos que ambos tardaron en recuperar parte de su color normal, bajo la sarta de encantamientos que les puso.

Les rodeó los hombros con los brazos y atrajo a ambos hacia sí, desviando la mirada hacia el Velo. Draco estaba rígido, inmóvil. Harry laxo, agotado, dejándose abrazar.

El Velo quedó descorrido cuando ellos salieron, la plataforma estaba intacta. Allí no había nadie más.

Hellen los abrazó más fuerte y mantuvo sus cabezas giradas en la dirección opuesta. Como haría con niños que no necesitaban presenciar una escena desagradable. El conejo mágico daba vueltas en torno a la plataforma circular, olisqueando.

Seguían en la misma posición cuando los Inefables los alcanzaron.

Se llevaron a los chicos a una habitación aparte, con un especialista de San Mungo y un par de Inefables de la división "mente, cerebro, cabeza". El resto, en especial los de _Magia Salvaje_, se distribuyeron por el anfiteatro, hablando entre susurros de lo ocurrido. Hellen no se movió del centro de la sala.

Lo único que Draco les diría a los especialistas, además de la historia que terminaba por encajar con la otra versión, era que recordaba haber sido lanzado, la oscuridad, el frío. Pero no creía que hubiese pasado más de unos segundos, por lo que sólo podían atribuir su estado casi congelado al tipo de magia en el limbo del Velo.

Harry pediría que lo dejasen ver a Draco, en la habitación contigua, o a Pansy. Nadie le daba respuestas sobre la última.

El Jefe de los Aurores, James Potter, esperaba unos pisos más arriba, con una adolescente confundida y levemente enojada, que se negaba a delatar lo que, de todos modos, ya conocían, y una carta en que se le exigía a otra chica presentarse ante el Wizengamot para explicar su uso indebido de magia fuera de Hogwarts, antes de la mayoría de edad. Lucía cansado. Los que estaban cerca dirían que no lo vieron levantarle la voz a su hijo en ningún momento, y que incluso lo abrazó un rato, cuando salió a la luz la noticia de la señorita Parkinson.

—_0—_

Los Inefables se pasarían la noche en el anfiteatro, con cientos de artefactos mágicos de plata y aluminio, las varitas en ristre, libros, pergaminos. Harry estaría dormido en una de las incómodas sillas de la oficina de Aurores, sosteniendo la manta que los envolvía a Draco y él, en quien estaba recargado, a pesar de que el espacio les quedaba pequeño y sus músculos se entumecían.

Los informes tendrían horas distintas y detalles inexactos, cuando fuesen revisados en la tarde del día siguiente. Lo único indiscutible era que en algún punto de la madrugada, entre las dos y las cinco, el Velo se sacudió y una tercera figura salió despedida, golpeándose contra el suelo en un aterrizaje poco grácil, inconsciente.

Pansy no sería trasladada a San Mungo de inmediato, ni siquiera esa misma mañana, porque líneas blancas en forma de espirales le surcaban el rostro, las manos, y los Inefables tenían que discutir cómo proceder, sin hacerle daño. Su respiración era superficial e irregular.

En cuanto Hellen la vio, fue hacia la oficina de los Aurores, y se metió de improviso, sin preocuparse por la mirada de los demás agentes del Ministerio. Testigos afirmarían que sacudió a los dos adolescentes que tenían en un escritorio aislado, les hablaría en un susurro contenido; de pronto, los dos mucho más despiertos y lúcidos, correrían detrás de ella de vuelta al _Departamento de Misterios_.

—…la verdad es que nadie sabe qué tiene —les explicaría en el camino, haciéndolos pasar al anfiteatro, bajo la mirada de sus compañeros, que no veían sentido a oponerse a su presencia.

La chica continuaba en el piso, aunque encima de unas mantas y con la temperatura más nivelada que en el momento en que salió. Los espirales de su piel emitían un débil brillo cuando se detuvieron a un lado.

Permanecieron en silencio. Cualquier otro comentario de los Inefables carecía de sentido; hipótesis, propuestas, planes de acción. No necesitaban nada de eso.

De repente, Draco se ponía de cuclillas y, contra el buen juicio de los Inefables, le sujetaba la muñeca a su mejor amiga. La Marca plateada y brillante de la piedra de la luna se le dibujó, rompiendo el glamour, en la palma, tan rápido como lo hizo.

—Cuando- —una pausa, una leve vacilación. Draco los observaba desde abajo, suplicante—, cuando mi tío la sacó de- de _ese _sitio, le dieron una poción- se veía justo como ahora. Y despertó.

Hellen se llevó una mano a la barbilla, dio un vistazo alrededor, luego comenzó a acribillarlo con preguntas sobre la poción y sus ingredientes, para llevarla a cabo. Al parecer, era una receta bastante conocida por los nigromantes, y ella se levantó, dispuesta a preguntarle a todos en el Ministerio por la misma, si hacía falta.

No lo hizo, por suerte. Mientras los escuchaba, Harry metió las inquietas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, y sintió el contacto liso, frío, familiar, de un vial.

Tal vez comenzaría a prestar más atención a las clases de _Adivinación_, si podía hacer algo así.

—_0—_

Para el momento en que Pansy despertó, las líneas blancas ya no estaban en su piel. Se quedó observando la nada con ojos enormes, aterrorizados, para después llevarse las manos a los lados de la cabeza y palpar, como si le faltase algo.

Sus representantes llevaban más de una hora en el Ministerio para entonces. Estaba de más decir que se encontraron en problemas.

Amelia Parkinson les gritó por ponerse en peligro, y a su _niña _con ellos, después se echó a llorar desconsolada, en medio del pasillo, perdiendo la compostura por completo. Jacint llegó agitado, con prisas, cubierto de hollín y un rastro de sangre seca que no ayudó a la estabilidad emocional de su madre, a través de un flú especial. Su reacción fue darles un manotazo en la parte posterior de la cabeza a cada uno y abrazar a su hermanita, murmurando contra su cabello.

James nunca lo reprendió. Lily se encargó de sobra; lo regañó a él, a Draco, a Pansy, inclusive a Hellen, que no conocía de nada, y a su propio esposo, por _dejar _que hicieran lo que hicieron. Armó un alboroto, amenazó con castigarlo, y terminó por abrazarlo con fuerza. Lo repitió con Draco también. De ese modo, su padre sólo se dedicó a mirarlo con una preocupada resignación, palmearle el hombro, y pedirle que, _por Merlín y Morgana, ¡no volviese a meterse al limbo entre la vida y la muerte!_

Narcissa Malfoy ahogó el llanto contra su mano cuando divisó a su único hijo. Se dejó abrazar por un angustiado Draco, que le hablaba en voz baja, temblorosa, y no se separó de él por, al menos, diez minutos enteros. Cuando lo hizo, el heredero de los Malfoy no se salvó de su padrino, que lo jaló del cuello de la camisa a una sala de interrogatorios, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. James tuvo que intervenir cuando la reprimenda se salía de control y la magia sin varita había partido la mesa por la mitad, ganándose un bufido del profesor y un escueto agradecimiento, sin palabras, del adolescente.

—Probablemente le dijo que era un insolente, irresponsable, imprudente estúpido y cretino, pero mil veces _más_ intenso —le comentó Pansy, cuando ambos notaron que su compañero se pasaba un rato en silencio, tras el más reciente de los regaños.

Les tomaron declaración a los tres, en diferentes momentos y lugares, y su padre le confirmó que el expediente de Bellatrix Black fue sacado, de nuevo, para que la investigación se hiciese una prioridad en el _Departamento_ (daños colaterales, cuatro afectados, intrusión al Ministerio y hacerse pasar por un agente, eran cargos suficientes para captar la atención de los Aurores). A Pansy la juzgó el Wizengamot, a quien dio una explicación precisa, ensayada y serena de los sucesos, y la encontraron inocente. Alrededor de dos días después, una carta de Hogwarts, firmada por el director, le aseguraría que podía retomar sus estudios al comienzo del próximo lapso, como cualquier otro estudiante.

—Bueno, supongo que el viejo no lo hace _todo_ mal —Draco se encogería de hombros al leerla, cuando ella se la mostró a ambos.

—_0—_

Pansy se detuvo ante la puerta y aguardó. Todo era tan silencioso sin las voces, tan solitario sin el contacto fantasmal, el aire denso que la envolvía.

Sin esas sensaciones 'extras', podía percibir la respiración lenta y tranquila de su hermano, apoyado en la pared opuesta al cuarto, que decidió acompañarla. El Palacio estaba más vacío que nunca.

En definitiva, se sentía _raro_.

Cuando extendió la mano hacia la puerta y sujetó el pomo, no hubo escalofrío, presagios, el peso helado instalándose en su estómago, así que lo giró. Se detuvo, de nuevo, bajo el umbral.

El cuarto seguía oscuro, como era de esperarse por las cortinas cerradas y antorchas consumidas; sin embargo, no era esa penumbra absoluta, imposible, que distinguió antes. Allí podía incluso reconocer las siluetas de ciertos muebles, otros objetos. El mundo era tan colorido y brillante sin las sombras en los bordes de su campo de visión.

_Y extraño_. No conseguía sacarse de la cabeza que lo era.

Cruzó el umbral, vacilante, despacio. Nada ocurrió. Otro paso, aguardar. _Otro. Otro_.

Cuando llegó al centro del despacho, respiró profundo y cerró los dedos sobre el medallón que le colgaba del cuello. La puerta, abierta por ella, se cerró. Lo último que vio fue a su hermano apresurándose a acercarse para detenerla, en vano.

—¡Pansy! ¡Pans! —golpeó la puerta, sacudiéndola con fuerza suficiente para agitarla en el marco.

—¡Estoy bien!

Su hermano se detuvo con una pesada exhalación, que oyó desde allí. Cuando estaba por decirle más, una voz diferente la hizo girar.

Junto a la única ventana, cerrada, estaba una silueta difusa, lo bastante traslúcida para que pudiese ver lo que estaba detrás de él. Llevaba el cabello recortado, las patillas arregladas, el mismo traje de la última vez que lo observó.

Tuvo que apretar los labios para no echarse a llorar cuando volvió la cabeza hacia ella. Stephan Parkinson le sonrió a su hija.

Pansy ahogó un sollozo y caminó hacia él, titubeante, quitándose la cadena del colgante. Al quedar frente a frente, se la ofreció. La mano le temblaba.

—Gracias por sacarlos —musitó, con un hilo de voz—, y a mí.

Stephan meneó la cabeza.

—Yo los saqué a ellos —oh, su voz. _Esa _voz, la que oía en sueños desde hace años. Sonaba igual que ese último día, cuando le prometió que jugarían apenas volviese de la Mansión Malfoy—. Tú saliste sola, linda.

Pansy tuvo que cubrirse el rostro con las manos cuando asintió, otro sollozo le sobrevenía. El tacto fantasmal en su cabeza la hizo encogerse por reflejo; era frío, leve. La obligó a recordar _por qué._

—Creo que esta va a ser la última vez que te moleste, bonita —susurró él, en tono calmado, como si hubiese esperado por años decir esas palabras—, la última vez que te molesta cualquiera de _nosotros_.

—Pa-

Lo vio desvanecerse en el aire, hasta que no quedó nada.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, su hermano entró deprisa. La encontró agachada en el suelo, con el rostro escondido en las manos. Jacint la abrazó y no preguntó por qué no llevaba el colgante de su padre.

—_0—_

—¿…cuánto tiempo vas a estar castigado esta vez?

Draco arrugó la nariz y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, que le hizo sonreír a medias. Estaban tendidos en su cama, en la Mansión; Harry se encontraba boca abajo, apoyado en los codos, y él boca arriba, con la cabeza sobre una pila de almohadas. Tenían las manos unidas en el espacio medio entre ambos. Era lo más alejados que estuvieron, sin una buena razón, en los pasados días, desde que le dieron permiso de pasar una noche allí, _luego otra, otra más_. Aún no regresaba, ni siquiera por ropa; Dobby la buscaba por él en Godric's Hollow o se vestía con algo que perteneciera a su novio.

—_Esta vez _—aclaró él, con especial énfasis en ambas palabras—, no hice nada para estar castigado. Madre sólo está _un poco_ histérica y quiere mantenerme fuera del alcance de su trastornada hermana. Y después de que me hubiese lazando a un abismo en medio de la vida y la muerte, creo que su paranoia ya no lo es tanto —añadió, en tono quedo, aunque tenía el entrecejo un poco arrugado.

—No te deja ir a casa de Pans —recordó, recostando la cabeza en el colchón. Mantenía su atención en el chico y sus dedos entrelazados. El primer día que se quedó, estuvieron así porque Harry temía que fuese a desaparecer si no lo sujetaba, además de pesadillas desde que salieron del Velo. Después se les convirtió en hábito—, ni a la mía. Y ellos no pueden venir. Mione y Pans no dejan de preguntar cuándo vas, Luna quiere verte, incluso Ron-

Draco elevó las cejas. Él asintió con ganas, varias veces.

—Te lo juro, Ron me escribió para preguntar qué había pasado —ante su creciente incredulidad, resopló y rodó los ojos—. Mamá Molly leyó el artículo de _El Profeta _que decía nuestros nombres y sobre un _incidente _con Inefables y Bellatrix.

—Ah, lo mandó a preguntar. Es diferente —su novio lo aceptó con un asentimiento, por lo que Harry volvió a rodar los ojos.

—A Ron le cuesta tanto admitir que le preocupas como a ti que no lo detestas.

—Lo detesto. _Sí_ que lo detesto —aseguró él, con un tono nada convincente y lo sabía, por la sonrisa ladeada que tenía—. Es idiota, insensible, falto de gracia, inepto en _Pociones_-

—A mí tampoco me va muy bien en _Pociones_.

—Pero tú eres _Harry_ —tiró de su mano hacia arriba, haciéndolo estirar el brazo para rodearse el cuello con este—, y a ti se te perdonan _ciertas_ cosas.

Draco se recostaba de lado también. _Se acercaba, se acercaba, se acercaba._

—¿En serio? ¿Y eso por qué? —inquirió, con su último atisbo de cordura. Cada palabra era un roce contra sus labios. El chico sonrió, de nuevo; en lugar de contestarle, lo besó.

Lamentablemente, era _demasiado_ para un Black pedir que tocasen la puerta, así que los dos dieron un brinco, con idénticas expresiones de horror, en cuanto se abrió, sin darle a Draco la respectiva señal de intrusión de las barreras Malfoy. El hombre, que demostró que podía atravesar la defensa principal al dar un único paso dentro del cuarto, se rio de ellos.

No le sorprendió que Draco le arrojase una almohada, sino que el mago la atrapase en el aire y no diese muestras de enojo por el 'ataque'. Mientras se sentaban, simulaban que nada había pasado. Intentó hacerse una idea de dónde lo conocía, sin éxito, hasta que su novio protestó.

—No se te cae la mano por tocar, _Reg_. Estaba en algo importante —los abarcó a ambos con un gesto, ganándose un manotazo de un avergonzado Harry y una carcajada del hombre.

Oh, así que _ese_ era Regulus. Se veía más joven de lo que imaginaba, una especie de Sirius que sí se peinaba y se molestaba en utilizar esas túnicas holgadas de los 'importantes' magos sangrepura. La sonrisa torcida delataba la descendencia Black, lo que enfatizaba el parecido a su padrino.

—¿Más importante que nuestra reunión, _gusarajo_?

—Sí, por mucho —el mago se echaba a reír entre dientes, negando.

—Ven aquí, tu madre debió avisarte que vendría hoy-

—Quería pensar que tendría un día de paz y tranquilidad.

A pesar de su presunta renuencia, le besó la mejilla a Harry y se deslizó fuera de la cama, alisando las arrugas de su ropa con esa práctica que tenía, para luego dirigirse hacia el mago. Regulus lo rodeó con un brazo enseguida y saludó con una sonrisa más suave, murmurando contra su cabeza. Draco se quejó, retorciéndose para zafarse, sin éxito.

—¡Déjate abrazar, gusarajo!

—Vete a la mierda, escarbato horrendo.

Harry intentó no reírse, _en serio_ lo intentó. Su novio tenía los brazos caídos a los costados, ladeaba la cabeza, mirando hacia él con expresión de fastidio; no lo empujó, sin embargo. Sólo dio un paso lejos cuando Regulus lo liberó, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

—Felicidades por el compromiso, por cierto.

La reacción fue inmediata. Draco ahogó la risa, cubriéndose la boca, Harry emitió un quejido bajo, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer. Era inútil; sin importar cuántas veces lo explicase, cualquier sangrepura que conocía pensaba lo mismo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —siguió él, extrañado por el comportamiento de ambos—. Sabes que es mi deber, como predecesor y mentor, darle un regalo Black a tu-

—Pasaron muchas cosas los últimos meses y tú estabas de viaje —lo interrumpió él, obligándolo a darse la vuelta para salir del cuarto, por suerte para Harry. Antes de cruzar el umbral, Draco le guiñó—, y por supuesto que quería que conocieras a mi futuro esposo en mejores condiciones…

_Todos los Black eran terribles_, decidió después de la carcajada mal disimulada de Regulus. No importaba si era el primer o el segundo apellido.

Volvió a recostarse, para mirar las constelaciones mágicas del techo. Dejó que Lep se subiese sobre él, en cuanto debió percatarse de que estaban solos. Más tarde, sabía, Narcissa se asomaría para preguntar si se quedaba a pasar _otra _noche, con ese tono suave y cariñoso con que le hablaba, que lo hacía sentir que abusaba de su hospitalidad, cenarían en el comedor demasiado grande para tres personas, luego caminaría hacia uno de los cuartos de huéspedes de la otra planta, porque la señora Malfoy consideraba que estaban _muy_ _mayores _para seguir compartiendo el de su hijo cuando se quedaba a dormir.

Por supuesto que era una previsión inútil, porque tras un rato de silencio en la Mansión, Draco abría la puerta, entraba sin hacer ruido, y se excusaba con una pesadilla en ese sitio frío y oscuro, para recostarse a su lado. Aquello también podía seguir siendo un hábito.


	68. 62 L6

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 6. **_**Harry Potter y el misterio del Velo Negro**_

* * *

**Capítulo sesenta y dos: **_De cuando hay flores mágicas, declaraciones sin palabras y resoluciones para toda la vida (y Harry en serio, en serio, quiere a Draco…)_

—¿…nada de nada entonces? —cuando su mejor amiga negó, Draco arqueó las cejas. Emitió un breve "hm"—. ¿De verdad? —insistió, tras un momento de silenciosa consideración— ¿no puedes verlos? ¿No puedes oírlos?

—De verdad —contestó ella, en voz baja—. Jacint cree que cuando entré y regresé, dejé atrás lo que me había traído la primera vez y todavía me conectaba a ese plano. Ya no hay nada. No lo siento, al menos.

—Así que sólo…_poof_. Se fue.

Pansy dio un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. Caminaban por uno de los corredores hacia la entrada principal del castillo, enganchados del brazo. Era la primera visita a Hogsmeade desde que se reanudó el curso escolar; por pura suerte, tenía permiso de ir, no revocado por su madre o su padrino. Estaba convencido de que la intervención de Regulus estaría en alguna parte, si tomaba como pista el resoplido fastidiado que soltó cuando le contó sobre cómo se pasó las vacaciones prácticamente encerrado.

—Bueno, supongo que…no es una habilidad que puedas extrañar, en especial si dejas de tener esas pesadillas de una vez por todas.

—No las he vuelto a tener —le aseguró Pansy, mordiéndose el labio inferior un instante después—. Pero Harry y tú…

Se calló cuando lo vio llevarse el índice a los labios. Weasley y Harry estaban sentados en el espacio sobresaliente de uno de los muros, junto a unas armaduras, conversando, ajenos a ellos. Granger y Lunática no podían tardar demasiado.

—Él no las recuerda ahora, sólo las primeras —murmuró, despacio, medido. Los últimos días, cuando el movimiento lo despertaba, se encontraba con que Harry gimoteaba en sueños, se retorcía, y al despertarlo, juraba que nada pasaba con una expresión de absoluta consternación, por lo que dejó de hacerlo—. Abre los ojos y es como si ni siquiera las hubiese tenido, y tampoco está más cansado de lo normal.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Draco sonrió a medias y le guiñó.

—Comparto cuarto con él, Pans, ¿tú qué crees? —la chica ahogó la risa, cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de una de sus manos. Negó repetidas veces.

—Lo importante —intentó retomar la conversación anterior, con una sonrisa y las mejillas teñidas de un leve rosa, por lo que él se burló hasta recibir una mirada de advertencia de su parte— es que al mantenerse alejados de la influencia mágica del Velo, deberían volver a la normalidad. Tú ya no estás _tan_ frío, al menos —recordó, tocándole la mejilla con la punta de los dedos.

—He tenido bastante calor para lidiar con e- —se echó a reír cuando su amiga soltó un leve chillido e hizo chocar su cadera contra la de él.

—Merlín, no necesito los detalles. Te quiero, quiero a Harry, no debo saber cómo se-_ quieren _entre ustedes.

Draco tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no seguir riéndose de su desconcertada compañera, que apoyó la cabeza en su hombro por unos segundos.

—¿Y sobre tu tía…?

Harry le mostró la carta firmada por Bellatrix cuando recordó su existencia, poco antes de regresar al colegio. Él se la enseñó a Pansy, a su vez.

—¿Qué quieres que diga, Pans? Estaba _mal, _ella misma lo admitió. Supongo que su locura sólo empeorará con el tiempo.

—Dijo que investigó sobre eso y-

—Me lanzó al mundo de los muertos, Pansy.

Ella suspiró.

—Sí, imagino que no tiene solución.

Hermione acababa de aparecer desde el otro extremo del pasillo y se aproximaba a los chicos, saludándolos con una sonrisa. Iba acompañada de otro Ravenclaw, no Luna, que se despidió con un gesto y se alejó, en dirección a otro grupo. Se percató de que no dejaba de observarla por encima del hombro cada poco tiempo, al hacerlo.

—Jacint me prometió que también estaría pendiente de la búsqueda de tu tía —comentó luego, en un tono incluso más bajo—; en realidad, no ha dejado ninguna pista pero…bueno, le ofreció su ayuda a Regulus, si la necesita. Es probable que- —se quedó en silencio, de repente. Después de una pesada exhalación, apretó más su brazo entre los de ella—. Realmente no deberíamos preocuparnos por esto, ¿no crees? Sólo me queda un año, y a ti…a ti no te queda mucho más, ¿verdad?

Granger acababa de sentarse a un lado de Harry. Weasley y ella hablaban usándolo como una especie de intermediario, dado que peleaban cada vez que interactuaban solos desde hace unas semanas. Su novio pareció darse cuenta, de algún modo, de que lo observaba, porque levantó la cabeza un instante, le sonrió, luego continuó siguiéndole el hilo a la plática desordenada de sus amigos.

—Estaba diciéndole a Regulus, en Yule, que pensaba pedir una prórroga —mencionó, sin apartar la vista del peculiar grupo que formaban esos tres. Harry había estado nervioso desde el término de las vacaciones, persiguiéndolos a ambos (y a él más que a Pansy) con la mirada, apenas entraban o salían de una habitación, y cuando creía que no lo notaba, lo abrazaba aún más fuerte de lo usual. Era bueno que pudiese relajarse, de alguna forma.

La respuesta se demoró un poco más de lo que esperaba en llegar. Pansy había girado el rostro hacia él; lucía preocupada.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Podría conseguirla del Legado Malfoy, porque ya me reconocieron. No del Black. Dijo que quiere que empiece en el verano, pero si conseguía la prórroga de los Malfoy, podía _ceder_, mientras siguiese…cumpliendo —se encogió de hombros. Era un mejor trato del que esperaba en un principio.

Ella lo consideró un momento, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Qué harías con ese tiempo libre de tu Legado?

Sin pensar, volvió a mirar hacia Harry. En ese momento, tenía el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo de intentar dejar de reír a lo que fuese que la Comadreja le hubiese dicho.

_Y era precioso._

Bendito Merlín. Estaba perdido, hasta el fondo del abismo.

Pansy repitió el gesto de entrechocar su cadera. Sonrió al haber recapturado su atención.

—Podrías decirle.

—Lo haré —juró, aunque ella elevó las cejas con incredulidad y lo hizo bufar—, no ahora, pero lo haré.

—Sabes que a Harry le molesta que-

—Sólo no quiero que haga _esa _cara tan pronto —musitó, silenciándola, quizás por el tono urgente en que lo hizo sin notarlo—. Le di un susto hace poco, Pans, y- —carraspeó para disimular una risa de puro nerviosismo, que la intrigó más. Apartó la mirada—. Y cuando estaba en ese sitio oscuro y vacío, lo único que se me ocurría era que Harry la vio _lanzarme_ allí, en cómo se debía sentir y- —exhaló, negó—. Sé que lo va a alterar y no le gustará, no puedes culparme por querer darle un poco de tranquilidad ahora.

Pansy apretó su brazo con suavidad.

—Yo también estaba asustada. Pero incluso en su caso —aclaró—, preferiría oírte explicarlo.

—No es igual. Tú sabías cómo es Bella —se zafó de su agarre, encarándola—, él no tiene por qué lidiar con ella.

Tras un largo intercambio de miradas, su mejor amiga dejó caer los hombros.

—Díselo cuando llegue el verano, antes de su cumpleaños —dictó, señalándolo con un dedo acusador—, o lo haré yo.

Draco volvió a lamentar no tener el anillo familiar para deshacerse de la ansiedad girándolo. Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿No puede ser _después_ de su cumpleaños? Sería mejor si lo di-

—Díselo —repitió, en un tono suave y siseante, que lo habría hecho encogerse, si no hubiese resistido el impulso con todas sus fuerzas. Maldita sea, Pansy era peor que la propia McGonagall cuando hacía esa expresión seria.

Él alzó las manos, en señal de paz; la dejó ganar la contienda. Con un resoplido y elevando la barbilla, la chica procedió a acomodarse una rama que ostentaba un clavel, conservado como recién cortado por un hechizo, sobre la oreja, entrelazada a un mechón. Ahí vio una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.

—Los claveles son un lindo detalle de tu chico de las flores —al instante, Pansy carraspeó y desvió la mirada, pero era tarde; Draco tenía una sonrisa victoriosa cuando empezó a caminar hacia su grupo.

—¿De qué hablan? —inquirió su mejor amiga una vez que los alcanzó, uniendo las manos tras la espalda y balanceándose sobre los pies. Granger le dio una ojeada al chico, luego sonrió de forma débil.

—Justo ahora, hablábamos sobre cómo Malfoy es acosado por niños de segundo —señaló hacia un lado del pasillo con un cabeceo. Sí, ya sentía los pares de ojos clavados en él, igual que agujas, desde que llegaron al corredor. No tenían que decirle _quiénes_ eran.

—No tienes pruebas de que sea a-

En cuanto Draco giró el rostro en su dirección, la pequeña Amber ahogó un jadeo y tiró de Sterling, ambos escondiéndose detrás de la espalda de un imperturbable Peyton, que les murmuró algo. Luego los tres se ocultaban al doblar en la esquina; en unos segundos, las cabezas de los dos primeros se asomaban por un lado del muro, sólo para comprobar que aún los veía y tenía las cejas en alto, chillar, y volver a perderse de vista.

—…sí, son un poco obvios —opinó Pansy, que también presenció el intercambio.

—¿Estuviste molestando niños de segundo últimamente, Malfoy? —más que una acusación, la pregunta de Ron le sonó a un intento de burlarse de él. Observó a sus compañeros Slytherin y se encogió de hombros. Era primordial mantener ciertos secretos de su Casa.

—Tal vez soy el amor platónico de alguno —declaró, levantando el mentón y arrancándole una carcajada a su mejor amiga—, y no saben cómo actuar a mi alrededor para dejar de admirar mi-

—Bien, entendí el punto —Weasley lanzó una patada al aire, para callarlo, porque su pierna no alcanzaba la distancia que los separaba. Él rodó los ojos.

—Tú preguntaste.

La siguiente réplica quedó en el olvido cuando Lunática por fin hizo acto de presencia. Caminaba hacia ellos desde una dirección diferente a la que llevaba a la Torre de Ravenclaw (lo que explicaría por qué no iba con Granger antes), balanceándose con ese andar fantasioso que tenía, sin más de la mitad de las prendas claves para ir al pueblo mágico con esa temperatura y la nieve residual de enero.

Los saludó con una sonrisa al detenerse y ellos se observaron entre sí, hasta que Draco, quien no se sentía de humor para sutilezas y acertijos, soltó lo que el resto pensaba:

—¿Dónde están tu abrigo y las otras cosas?

Luna arrugó un poco el entrecejo, como si le hubiese presentado una cuestión complicada, que requería de verdadero análisis. Después se puso un mechón rebelde tras la oreja y emitió una risa baja, suave.

—No lo sé.

Él arqueó las cejas. Ya que ninguno dijo más, insistió.

—¿Cómo que no lo _sabes_?

—Han escondido mis cosas —explicó ella, gesticulando con las manos—, creo que es un juego, pero no me dejaron ninguna pista para encontrarlas.

—¿Tú sabías algo de esto? —Hermione negó, con los ojos enormes, cuando se dirigió a ella.

—Hay que decirle a Flitwick, Luna, ¿cómo…? ¿Cuándo…?

—Oh, no es para tanto —Luna le restó importancia con un gesto—, sé que aparecerán esta noche o mañana. Y el profesor Flitwick está ocupado. ¿No dijeron que íbamos por cervezas de mantequilla? —añadió, mirando alrededor, como si no entendiese qué hacían ahí, en lugar de estar en Hogsmeade.

Draco bufó.

—No puedes salir así.

—Te vas a congelar —lo secundó Hermione, poniéndose de pie—, hay que ir con-

—No es para tanto.

Los otros cinco adolescentes volvieron a verse entre sí.

—¿Estás segura de que aparecerán pronto? —preguntó Harry, con suavidad. Ella asintió varias veces.

—Completamente segura, tranquilos.

—¿Y no tienes frío? —inquirió Ron, extrañado. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Un poco, sí.

—¿Cómo es que no podemos _sólo_ envenenar las bebidas de todos los idiotas de Hogwarts y dejarlos agonizar, hasta que aprendan la lección? —su débil protesta se ganó una reprimenda de Pansy, por la que rodó los ojos, a la vez que se desanudaba la bufanda—. En serio, el colegio sería un lugar mejor en poco tiempo si lo hacemos. Snape estaría más que dispuesto a ayudarnos.

Le envolvió el cuello con la prenda, sin preguntar; empezó a acomodársela y atarla, cuidando no ahorcarla. Luna se quedó quieta, observándolo con ojos enormes, curiosos, como los de una niña pequeña.

—No puedes simplemente _envenenar_ a las personas, Draco —le recordó su mejor amiga, casi resignada. Se retiró los gruesos guantes de piel de dragón, que encajó en las manos de Luna. Ella tampoco le preguntó.

—Toma —Hermione se quitó los cubreorejas que llevaba y se los puso a su compañera de Casa—, pero vamos con Flitwick apenas estemos de regreso, ¿bien? Y si se repite, me dices.

—Tal vez tengamos que volver a _hablar _con esos chicos —argumentó Harry, poniéndole su gorro sobre la cabellera desaliñada. Luna parpadeó hacia él y comenzó a formar una "O" con la boca.

Ron, que fue el último, resopló y se levantó para quitarse el abrigo, que le colocó sobre los hombros, ajustándoselo en el cuello.

—Este era de mi hermano Charlie. Tengo uno de Bill en el baúl, mi Sala Común es la que está más cerca —señaló con el pulgar en la dirección en que quedaba dicha área.

—No te vamos a esperar, Comadreja.

—Jódete, hurón.

Ambos se observaron con los ojos entrecerrados, pero era una amenaza en vano; no se moverían de ahí si no estaban los seis y ambos lo sabían, así que Ron corrió hacia su sala. Draco se dedicó a despotricar contra los _Ravenclaw idiotas_ y los _Ravenclaw ingenuos_, siendo Luna de esta última categoría.

—¿Y yo en qué clasificación entro? —inquirió Hermione, con una ceja arqueada y una expresión de genuino interés. Él simuló pensarlo. Luego la apuntó.

—_Raven_ casi tolerable.

—Entonces tú serías un "Sly insoportable" —Draco le sacó la lengua, ella rodó los ojos. Ambos se distrajeron cuando Weasley estuvo de regreso.

Caminaron hacia el pueblo mágico, hablando en voz baja. Una, dos, tres conversaciones a la vez, que terminaban por mezclarse en una sola; puede que careciese de sentido, pero había muchas risas de por medio. Luna sacudiendo las mangas del abrigo que le quedaba demasiado grande y diciendo que _volaría_, sólo los hacía reír más.

Se apropiaron de una mesa en las Tres Escobas y jugaron _fuego-veneno-bezoar_, hasta que Granger y él salieron como los encargados de transportar las bebidas. Draco masculló sobre cierto pelirrojo tramposo que no entendía que el bezoar no era inmune al fuego; estaba por levantarse cuando un agarre ligero se cerró sobre su muñeca. Desvió la mirada hacia Harry, que estaba sentado a su lado, y tuvo la absurda impresión de que su mal humor se consumía hasta desaparecer por completo.

—Si quieres, voy con Mione y te reemplazo —dio un vistazo alrededor. Hermione ya lo esperaba de pie y Weasley protestaba sobre lo injusto que era que hiciese esa oferta. Draco negó.

—Pero quiero un beso por cada bebida que traiga —avisó, inclinándose hacia él por una milésima de segundo. Aprovechó la cercanía y el ángulo (que no dejaba que los demás viesen más que el hecho de que le susurró al oído), para besarle por detrás de la oreja. Harry balbuceó una respuesta, apartándose con un salto que lo habría hecho reírse, si no estuviesen en un sitio tan público.

Caminó detrás de Granger hacia la barra y dejó que ella hablase con Madam Rosmerta para ordenar. Suponía que tendría que cargar él con la bandeja completa, así que fue una sorpresa que ella tomase una jarra en cada mano e hiciese ademán de ir por una tercera. Draco le dio un manotazo en el dorso para que no lo intentase.

—Lo vas a derramar todo —reacomodó las cuatro restantes en la bandeja, para que estuviesen equilibradas, y la cargó. Hermione resopló junto a él.

—Pensé que iba a tener que oírte quejarte de que nunca has llevado comida para nadie…—le dirigió una mirada desagradable. Ella sonrió, consciente de la provocación.

—Voy a mantener las sucias manos de la Comadreja lejos de mi bandeja y pensaré que lo hago por mis amigos.

Cuando la chica se le adelantó, con una risita, se percató de que a unos metros de distancia, en otra mesa, el mismo Ravenclaw del corredor la observaba. Siguió su camino de regreso, entregó las bebidas, y se olvidó del asunto cuando un beso en la mejilla lo hizo dar un brinco.

Harry enterró parcialmente el rostro en su hombro, susurrando sobre _"recompensas por traer las bebidas"_ y riéndose de la expresión perturbada que hizo su mejor amigo.

—Compañero, por Merlín, no ahora. Quiero tomarme mi cerveza sin vomitar —Pansy y Hermione le dieron idénticas reprimendas silenciosas, por las que el muchacho se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué? ¿No es lo que piensan ustedes? —inquirió luego, con un bigote de espuma que le quitó por completo la seriedad al asunto.

Pero dos rondas de bebidas después, cuando Hermione se demoró más por pedirles una 'comida decente', Draco volvió a tener esa sensación de _atención indeseada_ que lo hizo voltear la cabeza y hallar al mismo Ravenclaw, que rehuyó de su mirada. Mientras la escuchaba preguntar sobre un ingrediente del menú, continuó observando al chico, hasta que este no tuvo más opción que imitarlo, cruzándose de brazos.

Señaló a Granger, discreto. El estudiante volvió a apartarse del contacto visual, moviéndose en el asiento de forma muy obvia.

—Oye, Granger —se reclinó en la barra y la llamó tocándole el brazo. Se ganó su atención enseguida. Apuntó, sin disimulo, hacia el Ravenclaw—, ¿quién es ese?

La chica parpadeó, confundida, y dio un vistazo por encima del hombro. Una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujó al identificarlo.

—Anthony Goldstein, deberías saberlo, está en nuestro año. Tienes dos clases con nosotros, por Merlín —rodó los ojos, pero él la ignoró y se quedó pensativo unos segundos. Aquello debió intrigarla—. ¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿Te parece, ya sabes, atractivo?

Hermione reaccionó con un sonido ahogado y un brinco, dándose la vuelta.

—¡Tú tienes a Harry! —lo acusó, dándole en el pecho con la punta del índice. Fuese cual fuese la expresión que Draco hizo, la confundió más, al punto de avergonzarse un poco cuando añadió:—. No me lo preguntaste por eso, ¿cierto?

Él negó.

—Yo me voy a casar con Harry. Simplemente estaba pensando…—titubeó. Pansy podría haberlo reprendido por lo que iba a decir (o _cómo_ lo haría), pero ya que no estaba cerca, se encogió de hombros y decidió soltarlo—. Si sigues con "Weasley esto, Weasley lo otro", vas a convertirte en una bruja amargada, más insoportable de lo que ya eres de por sí. Y él no deja de mirarte desde que estábamos en el castillo y supongo que…no está _tan _mal para ser un Raven.

A medida que lo oía, la muchacha elevaba más las cejas y sus labios se entreabrían. Volvió a mirar hacia el chico, después boqueó por unos instantes.

—Tienes que estar bromeando-

—¿Tú tienes novio? No, ¿verdad? Yo sí —puntualizó, como si fuese una ventaja—; si te insinúo que parece interesado en ti, y Merlín sabrá lo que te ve —esquivó el manotazo en respuesta, echándose hacia un lado—, es porque lo está, Granger.

Hermione meneó la cabeza.

—Ron-

—Weasley verá un _Supera las Expectativas _de_ Pociones_ en su boleta de EXTASIS antes de que se decida a tener _algo_ contigo o no —la interrumpió, con un bufido—, y tú serías una tonta por esperarlo más tiempo.

—Mira quién habla —se cruzó de brazos, recargándose en la mesa, al igual que él—, ¿hace cuánto que te gustaba Harry?

—No hablamos de mí, era completamente diferente —como la chica no cedió, se encogió de hombros—. Bien, haz lo que te dé la gana. Cuando llegues a bruja solterona de cincuenta años, recordarás este día y dirás "nunca conocí a alguien más inteligente que Draco Malfoy, debí escucharlo cuando pude". Pero piensa en esto —la señaló con el índice, luego al muchacho que intentaba disimular, sin éxito, en la otra mesa—: Weasley _nunca_ te ha mirado como él lo está haciendo. Y sus absurdos celos por Krum no cuentan, si no fue lo suficientemente maduro para hablarte del tema.

Regresó sobre sus pasos hacia la mesa, sin molestarse en esperar la orden. En cuanto se acercó, Pansy arrugó el entrecejo, extrañada, y Harry empezó a buscar con la mirada.

—¿A dónde…?

Él les pidió silencio con un gesto, presionó las palmas en el borde de la mesa y aguardó.

No había forma de que _no _funcionase, ¿cierto? Fue un plan perfectamente lógico dentro de su cabeza.

Una sonrisa creció en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de que una irritada Hermione batallaba por tomar las bandejas de comida, y el Ravenclaw aparecía detrás de ella, para ofrecerse a ayudar. La chica daba un vistazo en su dirección, nerviosa. Él asintió dos veces para alentarla, sin darse cuenta.

—¿Quién es ese? —murmuró Weasley entre dientes, sin despegar los ojos de la escena. Oh, bien, aquello _también_ podía ser divertido.

—No tengo idea —declaró, sentándose junto a Harry—, será el novio de Granger, ¿no?

La expresión de Ron era digna de una fotografía enmarcada cuando vio a ambos Ravenclaw caminar hacia ellos con las bandejas, charlando; Hermione sonreía.

—¿Desde cuándo te metes en sus asuntos? —preguntó Harry en un susurro sólo para ellos dos, codeándolo. Draco sonrió a medias y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Probablemente me estés ablandando.

—¿Se supone que eso es un problema?

—Déjame pensarlo y te aviso —prometió, rodeándolo con un brazo por debajo de la mesa. Sintió la sacudida de sus hombros cuando ahogó la risa y decidió que, _sí_, aquella sería su buena acción del año.

—_0—_

La mano de Harry era cálida contra la suya, le resultaba divertido el modo inquieto en que entrelazaba sus dedos, luego no dejaba de moverlos y rozarle la piel cada poco tiempo. Caminaban ligeramente rezagados del resto, por buenas razones; a unos pasos de distancia, Hermione estaba entre una Pansy que resplandecía de felicidad por su amiga, y un Anthony Godlstein decidido a dar una buena impresión a las chicas, a una en particular por sobre el resto. Luna iba hombro con hombro con Weasley, aunque no podían verse más dispares. Ella se balanceaba, tarareaba por lo bajo, él tenía los brazos cruzados, un permanente ceño fruncido desde que estaban en las Tres Escobas.

Puede que lo último también fuese un motivo de entretenimiento para Draco, pero no pensaba reconocerlo. Además, era _difícil _concentrarse en algo más que su novio, que lo observaba de reojo cuando creía que no se daría cuenta, sonreía de lado y volvía la vista al frente_, y bendito Merlín, lo iba a volver loco._

Lo único en que podía pensar era en un espacio tranquilo y solo de las mazmorras, _y_ en Harry. Al mismo tiempo, serían una gran combinación.

_Disciplina tu mente. Disciplina tu mente._

_Disciplina tu mente._ Pobre Snape. Si su padrino supiese para lo que se veía obligado a utilizar sus lecciones de oclumancia.

Cuando se resignó a la idea de que _no_, nada le sacaría aquello de la cabeza, tiró de su novio más cerca de él, casi haciéndolos tropezarse a ambos. Harry se rio por lo bajo, con una mirada inquisitiva.

_A la mierda_. Él quería besarlo. Ni siquiera dio un vistazo alrededor, para comprobar si estaban solos o había ojos curiosos en el sendero que iba desde el pueblo mágico al castillo, cuando se inclinó para sujetarle la barbilla con la mano libre y unir sus labios. Harry deshaciéndose bajo el contacto, entregándose al corresponder, en definitiva, _no_ fue de ayuda para disminuir esa necesidad corrosiva que le comenzaba a quemar por dentro.

_Hasta el fondo, sí._ Ese abismo no tendría salida.

Al apartarse lo suficiente para recuperar el aliento, notó que Harry tenía una sonrisa. El gesto hacía que quisiera darle _aún_ más besos. De forma vaga, se preguntaba si aquello sería normal o era un _efecto Harry._

Por desgracia, el mundo no aparentaba estar a su favor ni de sus urgentes planes, porque tuvo que girar el rostro ante un llamado de Pansy, cuando tenía ganas de reclamar otro beso. Harry lo imitó, lo escuchó soltar un resoplido débil como protesta. No pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Su mejor amiga hizo un claro gesto de disculpa, una seña para que se acercase; al hacerse hacia un lado, cuando estaba por fruncirle el ceño y negarse a despegarse medio centímetro de Harry, se percató de las dos figuras más pequeñas que estuvieron escondidas detrás de ella.

Sterling estaba prácticamente detrás de su compañero, sujetándose con ambas manos de uno de los brazos de Peyton, que le devolvió la mirada con calma, a pesar de que estaba seguro que tenía cara de pocos amigos por la maldita interrupción. Pansy lo reprendió desde la distancia, sin una palabra.

Bien, el plan _mazmorras, lugar seguro y Harry_, tendría que esperar. Casi sonrió cuando sintió el leve apretón en su mano y el beso que le siguió, en la mejilla. Su novio gesticuló en dirección a los chicos y se apartó, para cruzar la extensión de césped que todavía los separaba del castillo, ya dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, con los demás.

Draco vio irse a sus traidores amigos, luego se cruzó de brazos, sin intención alguna de ser quien acortase la distancia entre sí y los mocosos. Ellos murmuraban; Peyton lo señalaba, el otro arrugaba el entrecejo.

—¿Y bien? —los apremió, quizás con una menor dureza de la que pretendía. Vamos, tampoco podía desquitarse con los niños porque las ganas de _Harry _lo estuviesen consumiendo. Se supone que era más razonable que eso— ¿sí saben que no son muy discretos? Llevan días siguiéndome y falta una semana para la reunión de la Segunda Prueba. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Otro intercambio de miradas. Cuando creyó que tendría que ser más insistente, Peyton se colocó tras su compañero para empujarlo hacia él, pese a sus débiles protestas. Ambos niños quedaron al frente del Slytherin mayor, que arqueó las cejas y esperó, descruzando los brazos.

Aquello comenzaba a ponerse en realidad _raro_.

—Dile —le siseó uno al otro. Sterling formaba una línea recta con los labios cuando negó—, o lo haré yo.

_O lo haré yo. _Le hizo pensar en Pansy y tuvo que contener un bufido de risa, al agacharse, de manera que quedó a la altura del par de niños. Dos pares de ojos de diferente color, igual de confundidos, lo observaron.

—Si no confías en tu Guardián, ¿entonces en quién?

El _enano_ meneó la cabeza. Peyton soltó una dramática exhalación.

—Él sabe sobre _esa_ persona, la de los periódicos, la del Ministerio —Draco se tensó de inmediato, el peso helado instalándose en el fondo de su estómago cuando lo vio colocar las manos en los hombros de su amigo y darle un apretón alentador—. Dile —volvió a susurrar, más suave, casi temeroso—, él no te va a hacer nada, ¿verdad?

Lo último lo agregó mirando al chico, con los ojos entrecerrados, en una amenaza silenciosa que, probablemente, habría tomado más en serio si el niño no fuese de la mitad de su estatura.

—Bella- —una pausa, desviaba la mirada por encima de su hombro. Peyton lo instaba a seguir con un asentimiento—, Bellatrix, ¿cierto? Bellatrix Black.

A Draco le llevó un instante ser quien asentía, despacio, aturdido. Echando el brazo hacia atrás, el niño buscaba aferrarse a uno de los costados del suéter de su compañero, como una especie de punto de apoyo.

—Ella estuvo aquí —musitó, con un hilo de voz—, esa noche, la noche que le dije- —una bocanada de aire, volvía a fijarse en su amigo. Este le murmuraba algo que lo hacía seguir—. Estuvo en Wiltshire, en el verano, también.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le costó hablar. Sentía la boca demasiado seca de pronto.

Tendría sentido. _Tanto_ sentido.

Su madre podría haberlo sabido todo ese tiempo.

—Dile —repitió Peyton, tras el otro niño. Notó que tragaba con fuerza.

—Porque yo la vi —se detuvo, se removió. Pareció querer huir—. En- en el verano, ella se quedó en casa de mi tío Rodolphus. La conocí allí. Oí cosas. Me dijo- ella me dijo- —hiperventiló, echando un vistazo alrededor. Cuando daba un paso hacia atrás, su compañero estaba ahí para retenerlo, sostenerlo, o ambas cosas.

Draco lo entendió enseguida. Los ojos enormes, la dificultad para respirar, el no poder quedarse quieto. Peyton le hablaba en voz baja, sin dejar de darle ojeadas al estudiante mayor.

—Está bien —murmuró, causando que dieran un brinco. Sterling se giró hacia él; tenía un temblor apenas perceptible al sujetarse de los brazos de su amigo, que le hizo recordar a Pansy cuando era pequeña. El pecho se le apretó—, está bien —insistió, más firme.

Cuando deslizó la varita fuera de su manga, el niño se apartó de golpe y el otro hizo ademán de meterse en medio. La mantuvo a la vista un momento, suficiente para que cayesen en cuenta de que no pensaba hacerles nada. Realizó una floritura que los envolvió en una barrera traslúcida.

—Antisonido y nadie nos ve —explicó a los niños, guardando la varita con un movimiento más lento de lo usual, para que pudiesen observar el proceso hasta que la pieza desapareció. Les mostró las manos vacías, sin guantes.

Esperó. Los niños intercambiaban otra mirada.

—Ella dijo que tenía que vigilarlo —fue Peyton el que continuó, señalándolo un instante. Lo escuchó susurrarle a su amigo que siguiese, después de un titubeo. El otro asintió.

—Dijo que- que le contase cosas, sobre lo que hacía aquí, con quiénes estaba. Que observase —indicó, despacio, con breves pausas entre cada oración—. Y si no lo hacía…

Dejó las palabras en el aire. Draco tuvo que carraspear por temor a que el nudo en la garganta no lo dejase hablar.

Merlín. Se sentía como hablar con una Pansy más pequeña. Podría haberlo abrazado, sólo para que dejase de mirarlo igual que ella entonces.

—¿Quería que le contaras sobre mí? ¿Eso era? —aguardó su asentimiento— ¿se lo decías por cartas? ¿Las enviabas a casa de tu tío?

—Las primeras, sí —dudó, apretando los labios—, después no. Se fue, no- no sé a dónde. La lechuza venía desde allí sin ubicación en el sobre y regresaba con mi carta.

—¿No estuvo en casa de tu tío por el invierno? —él negó— ¿y tú?

Otra negativa.

—Se quedó aquí todas las vacaciones —juró Peyton, para confirmarlo. Draco tuvo el impulso de reírse de la manera en que lo sujetaba de los hombros, como si fuese a esconderlo en cualquier instante. Esperaba nunca haberse visto _así _con Pansy o Harry.

—De verdad no sé dónde está —insistió el niño, en tono más urgente—, pero hay rumores de lo que pasó, y su nombre estuvo en el periódico de los estudiantes mayores y-

Draco lo aplacó con un gesto, cuando empezaba a hiperventilar, de nuevo. El _mocoso_ tosió, cubriéndose la boca. Los escuchó murmurar entre sí, mientras lo consideraba un momento.

Sabía _dónde_ estuvo.

Sabía con _quién_.

Tenía que escribir un par de cartas al volver a pisar el castillo. Despacio, para no alarmarlos, se levantó y se alisó los pliegues inexistentes del pantalón. Ambos niños lo vieron, expectantes.

—Yo no quería- no pensé que fuese a hacerles- —Sterling gesticuló, cuando se quedó sin palabras. Él bufó, después le revolvió el cabello, ignorando el instante en que se encogió y tembló bajo el contacto, antes de darse cuenta de lo que en verdad hacía.

—¿Has hablado de esto con alguien? —no pudo contener más el resoplido burlón cuando lo vio asentir y apuntar a su compañero—. Algún adulto, quiero decir.

El niño sacudió la cabeza, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño un momento.

—¿Tus padres no saben…?

Calló. Él apartó la mirada; detrás de su espalda, Peyton lo observó como si pensase en si podía arriesgarse a lanzarle una maldición que iba a esquivar o repeler, por obvias razones. Afianzó el agarre en los hombros de su compañero.

Aquello iba a requerir más que _un par _de cartas.

—Sterling —llamó con el tono suave, practicado, con que le hablaba siempre a Pansy cuando lloraba o se despertaba de una pesadilla en la Mansión. Él no lo observó—, Sterling, escúchame. ¿Ese tío tuyo ha hecho…algo malo?

Enseguida tenía su atención. Ojos asustadizos fijos en él.

—Cuando entras a su casa, ¿el aire es muy difícil de respirar, hay un olor _feo, _rancio? —tras una vacilación, el niño asintió varias veces, como si no pudiese creer lo que oía— ¿alrededor hay una barrera, que casi nunca se ve? —otro asentimiento— ¿has visto a alguien más entrar, aparte de ella y tú? —una negativa.

Sonaba a una casa llena de magia oscura, con un dueño poco agradable. Con suerte, incluso tendría algunas actividades ilícitas. A Regulus le interesaría que se lo contase en la carta que enviaría.

—Si no tienes otro sitio a dónde ir por el verano-

—Irá a mi casa —intervino Peyton, ganándose una mirada asombrada de su compañero, que giró el rostro hacia él. Se encogió de hombros—. Padre me dijo que sí podías ayer —explicó a este, sin darle importancia.

—Yo no te pedí-

Cuando tenían aspecto de estar a punto de empezar una discusión, Peyton apuntó hacia él. Ambos debieron recordar frente a quién estaban, porque se apartaron y carraspearon.

—Si te preguntase dónde queda esa casa en que la conociste, ¿podrías decírmelo? —añadió, tras unos segundos de tenso silencio. Sterling negó.

—Siempre me Aparecían adentro. Nunca- nunca vi más que las barreras del patio.

De acuerdo. Sabía en qué lugar estuvo y con quién. No la ubicación exacta.

Sterling rehuía de su mirada, como si esperase una reprimenda. El otro niño intentaba capturar su atención dándole tirones a su brazo, sin fuerza y en vano.

Draco exhaló, asintió para sí mismo, y les ofreció ambas manos. Ellos levantaron la cabeza a la vez.

—Vamos con Severus.

La forma en que Sterling tragó y Peyton empalideció, fue más que sólo divertida.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué el profesor Snape…?

—Porque es el hombre más confiable que he conocido en mi vida —los tranquilizó, en voz baja—, y él ayuda a los _Sly_ que lo necesitan. Si puedes repetir para él lo que acabas de decirme y dejas que te haga unas preguntas, te prometo que Severus no va a dejar que vuelvas a tener miedo mientras estés en el castillo.

Ellos volvieron a dirigirse un vistazo. Sterling fue el primero en colgarse de su mano, luego Peyton. No retiró la barrera cuando empezó a caminar con uno a cada lado.

—Tendrías que haber ido a Gryffindor —mencionó, jalando del brazo del pequeño Lestrange para que dejase de mirar hacia el suelo—; yo no hubiese hablado.

—Los Gryffindor son tontos —resopló, pero una sonrisa débil se le dibujaba en el rostro. Oh, le agradaba ese mocoso.

—_0—_

—…todavía no puedo creer que lo hicieran de nuevo.

—Tengo a los mejores, acéptalo. Mi primera victoria como Guardián es inevitable.

Harry rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que su novio no pudo verlo, porque iba por delante en el estrecho pasadizo, y estaba oscuro.

Ese día se había llevado a cabo la Segunda Prueba del año, en la mañana y en medio del Campo de Quidditch, disfrazado de entrenamiento por un glamour, cortesía de Ioannidis. Las escobas estaban encantadas para ir en la dirección opuesta a la que ellos querían, debían montar de dos en dos; no podían utilizar la varita. Las _snitches mordedoras_ que eran su objetivo, cada una de un color diferente y con un pergamino en que estaba la pista del último reto de los Juegos, desprendían un paralizante no letal, del que cada Guardián tenía un par de antídotos a la mano.

Amber, una de sus protegidas, necesitó de uno, después de haberse enfadado porque el grupo de Draco hubiese atrapado la suya antes, y haber tomado la snitch sin cuidado. No la soltó, ni siquiera cuando esta la mordió, así que sus dedos se agarrotaron sobre la pequeña pelotita, y lo aceptaron como un _objetivo logrado_, incluso si Honora tuvo que maniobrar desesperada para no dejarlas caer a ambas, porque no era buena en la escoba. Por suerte, uno de los mellizos a cargo de Pansy fue el único que se cayó en realidad, lo que no resultó en más que un susto cuando su amiga lo atrapó en el aire con un encantamiento.

Draco cargó a uno de sus protegidos, el Lestrange, sobre los hombros, luego de que hubiesen descendido para mostrarle la snitch que tenía entre los dedos, sacada de juego por haberla golpeado antes de darle oportunidad de morder a cualquiera de los dos. No dejó de presumir frente a los _Sly_ de sexto, no sólo los Guardianes, que era definitiva su victoria.

También se lo repitió varias veces a Harry, que de no ser porque lo notaba de mejor humor, a comparación de cómo estuvo esa semana, ya lo habría puesto en su lugar. Los últimos días le dio más respuestas escuetas y monosílabas de las usuales; aunque todavía se coló a su cama, quedándose dormido encima de él, no lo hacía después de un parloteo incesante. Ni siquiera quiso ir a la visita semanal a Hogsmeade con el resto, y cuando él regresó, con una bolsa de dulces de Honeydukes, apenas consiguió que le sonriese.

Si necesitaba actuar como un cretino para no estar decaído, bueno, él _podía _permitirlo un rato. No era como si no estuviese acostumbrado a sus momentos de idiotez.

En el momento en que, en el dormitorio, terminó de escribir su carta de fin de semana a su padrino y la de su madre, lo que menos esperaba era que Draco entrase como un torbellino, se tirase en su cama, lo zarandease y lo invitase a salir. Salir, _literalmente_, del castillo.

—¿Recuerdas el ritual que hacen los sangrepura en el equinoccio de la primavera? —su pregunta interrumpió los pensamientos que tenía. Parpadeó y se obligó a hacer memoria, para después emitir un vago sonido afirmativo.

—Donde todo nace y se pide a la…primavera, sí, lo recuerdo. Fui dos veces a acompañarlos mientras esperaban a sus mamás.

Continuaron avanzando en silencio por alrededor de un minuto. Él estaba seguro de que el túnel llevaba al invernadero; el por qué iban hacia allá, era el verdadero misterio.

—Durante el equinoccio, también hay una flor- —un carraspeo; notaba, a través de las penumbras, que tenía los hombros y espalda tensos—. Ya sabes, es de estas flores que sólo abren una vez al año, siempre en el comienzo de la primavera.

—¿Es mágica?

—Sí, algo así.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —se burló Harry, con un bufido de risa.

—Espera a verla —fue lo único que recibió en respuesta cuando Draco se detuvo y empujó de una tabla que hacía de tapadera para la entrada oculta debajo del escritorio de Sprout. Se deslizó hacia afuera; desde allí, de cuclillas, le ofreció las manos para que hiciese lo mismo.

Harry respiró de ese aire cálido, húmedo, del invernadero, y lo siguió con la mirada cuando avanzó hacia un matero colgante, donde no se divisaba más que una tierra oscura, con piedras, bajo unos tallos verdes, sin capullos.

—Ven —le volvió a tender una mano al pedirlo, observándolo de reojo. Caminó hacia él y lo dejó entrelazar sus dedos, mientras intentaba adivinar qué era lo que planeaba ahora.

Draco siempretenía que planear _algo._

—A menos que las flores sean invisibles…

El chico junto a él resopló.

—No empieces —Harry quiso sonreírle, divertido, pero su expresión se transformó por la curiosidad cuando levantó sus manos unidas y tocó con los dedos uno de los tallos.

No le dio tiempo de hacer ninguna pregunta. Al instante, las ramas verdes se alargaron, enroscaron, se tornaron de un color más vivido, los capullos brotaron en blanco, diminutos al comienzo, pero creciendo a una velocidad imposible, como preciosas flores de cuatro pétalos puntiagudos y largos.

—Son…bonitas —reconoció, sin despegar los ojos de estas. Comenzaron a emitir un débil resplandor rosa alrededor, titilante, como si llamase a sujetarla. Una, en particular, creció lo suficiente para casi rozarlos abajo del matero.

Ya que no oyó respuesta, giró el rostro. Cualquier comentario que hubiese tenido en la punta de la lengua, se le olvidó cuando vio a Draco. Él observaba absorto la flor brillante, una sonrisa abriéndose paso en su rostro, como si acabase de darle una buena noticia largamente esperada.

Su corazón se saltó un latido. Podría haber permanecido ahí toda la noche, sin palabras, sin hacer más que mirarlo y sujetar su mano, pero Draco volvió la cabeza hacia él. Amplió su sonrisa; era tan inusual y tan _hermoso_ verlo así, que no recordaba cómo respirar.

Le dio un leve apretón a sus manos unidas, se relamió los labios, luego alternó la mirada entre la planta mágica y él, por unos segundos.

—Esta es-

La explicación que estaba por darle fue interrumpida, antes de empezar, cuando escucharon la puerta del invernadero abrirse. Intercambiaron una mirada horrorizada. Cuando los pasos se acercaban, se agacharon y corrieron de vuelta al escritorio de Sprout, metiéndose debajo, en el estrecho espacio entre la mesa de madera y el suelo.

Harry había levantado la tapa para usar el pasadizo de vuelta y no ser atrapados, cuando se percató de que Draco estaba muy quieto, con el entrecejo fruncido. Su novio se inclinó hacia el trozo de madera en la parte delantera de la mesa, que los cubría, sirviendo de escondite, y pasó la palma sobre esta, causando que la madera se hiciese traslúcida con un murmullo, para ver lo que estaba más allá.

Le llevó unos instantes darse cuenta de por qué. Los pasos que escucharon pertenecían a dos ritmos diferentes, un débil murmullo también advertía de que no se trataba de la profesora de _Herbología_.

Dejó la tapa en su lugar, despacio. Vaciló. Draco tenía los ojos muy abiertos cuando le hizo una seña para que se acercase más.

—Escucha.

Estaba a punto de decirle que no oía nada entendible, cuando percibió la risa. _Esa _risa.

Observó, boquiabierto, a Pansy, meneando la cabeza y acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. El chico frente a ella, que no dejaba de balbucear, tartamudear y cambiar su peso de un pie a otro, le acababa de colocar una flor en dicha área.

—…gracias, Neville —dijo ella, con una sonrisa resplandeciente. El Gryffindor se aclaró la garganta y se pasó las manos por el cabello rubio, en un gesto que era, se viese como se viese, de puro nerviosismo.

Estaba más que aturdido. No tenía una palabra para definirlo. A su lado, Draco se apretaba el puente de la nariz.

Cuando ambos caminaron más hacia adentro del invernadero, Pansy dio un breve vistazo en la dirección en que estaban escondidos, estrechando los ojos. Por reflejo, los dos contuvieron el aliento. Ella no pudo hacer ni decirles nada, porque Longbottom habló cuando se detuvo frente al matero que ellos vieron un momento atrás; los tallos se recogieron nada más alejarse, así que no quedaba rastro alguno de flores.

—Mi- mira —tiró de la muñeca de Pansy para llamarla, apartándose de inmediato cuando debió caer en cuenta de lo que hacía. Ella aún sonreía, pero él era una masa temblorosa que no dejaba de girar el rostro para enfocarse en cualquier punto diferente a la chica—, te- te dije que la- la profesora Sprout tenía un ejemplar. Lo vi cuando…cuando la ayudé, uhm, hace poco.

—Es precioso —ella extendió las manos para tocar, con la punta de los dedos, una rama. La reacción fue inmediata. La planta creció, libre, más rápido que con ellos; su amiga se rio por lo bajo—, este es el único día del año donde cualquiera puede hacer crecer a esta hermosura, ¿sabes?

Un tallo, con una flor particularmente blanca y ancha, se retorció en el aire, llevando a cabo tal movimiento oscilante que le hizo pensar en las serpientes. Frotó un pétalo contra la mejilla de Pansy, que sonrió y murmuró sólo para la planta, acariciándole el tallo. Esta la envolvía, igual que una criatura viva, buscaba su atención. El anillo Parkinson brillaba.

Neville, con los labios entreabiertos, la miraba como si nunca hubiese encontrado nada tan maravilloso.

—Deberías intentarlo, anda —lo instó ella, sujetándole la muñeca para que tocase una de las flores más pequeñas. El chico ahogó un grito y la dejó hacerlo, sólo para descubrir que, en cuanto ambos rozaron una, esta se encendió con el mismo brillo rosa que vio antes.

Ambos se soltaron y apartaron tan rápido, que si no supiese que era imposible, habría creído que recibieron una maldición dolorosa. Neville le dio la espalda, balbuceando; sus orejas rojas se notaban a la distancia. Pansy disimulaba la risa tras el dorso de su mano. En medio de los dos, la flor aún brillaba.

—…Merlín bendito —escuchó que Draco exhalaba, arrugando la nariz—. Tengo que llevarme bien con Longbottom ahora.

Era obvio que la perspectiva no le agradaba. Harry frunció el entrecejo, pasó la mirada a los chicos que se evitaban concienzudamente, y después de vuelta a él.

—¿Por qué? —su novio apretó los labios y desvió la mirada. Aquello ya era una respuesta de por sí, así que se inclinó más en su dirección— ¿qué hace esa flor? ¿Draco?

Él abrió y cerró la boca, intentó observar cualquier punto diferente a Harry, lo que era una tarea complicada, si tomaban en cuenta que seguían debajo de la mesa y el espacio reducido no daba la oportunidad de nada ni nadie más que ellos. Lo notó tragar en seco cuando sus ojos, inevitablemente, se encontraron.

—Deja de hacer eso —musitó, arrugando el ceño, con una expresión que habría sido de temer, sin los titubeos inusuales—, no puedo decirte si me miras —declaró luego, presionando la palma contra su mejilla, para girarle el rostro hacia un lado. Harry parpadeó y contuvo la risa. De cierto modo, sabía por qué lo hacía, así que no llevó a cabo ningún esfuerzo por volver a encararlo.

—Ya no te estoy mirando —puntualizó lo obvio, en un murmullo. El efecto sobre la madera se había desvanecido; ninguno le daba importancia a las voces y pasos que se alejaban, abandonando el invernadero—, dime.

Percibió el instante exacto en que tuvo que tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, para hablar.

—Esa- flor es conocida por- ¿cómo decirlo? —se aclaró la garganta. Harry sonreía, siguiendo su trato de no observarlo, a pesar de que quería tanto hacerlo en ese momento—. Es, bueno, se dice…se dice que cuando dos personas están, ya sabes, destinadas, no —se interrumpió, con un débil quejido. Reanudó la vacilante explicación de inmediato—. Se supone que, si uno se para frente a ella y la toca, al mismo tiempo que la persona que- que más amará en su vida, y con la que va a pasar el resto de sus días, entonces…_brillará_.

_Oh_. Entendía por qué la expresión de Draco cuando se percató de la manera en que reaccionaba a ellos. También la de Neville y Pansy.

_El resto de su vida_ sonaba a mucho tiempo. Pero no lo encontró desagradable, ni aterrador.

—Brilló con nosotros —recordó, con un tono tan complacido que incluso él se sorprendió, un cosquilleo impreciso le llenaba el cuerpo. Draco hizo un vago sonido afirmativo, que se convirtió en uno ahogado cuando Harry ladeó el rostro, lo recargó a medias en la mano que estaba contra su mejilla, y la besó.

Lo sintió ponerse rígido un instante, mientras él lo observaba entre las ranuras que dejaban sus dedos separados. Draco no encontraba hacia dónde mirar para disimular su reacción; era lo más adorable que había visto en su vida.

Volvió a presionar los labios contra su palma, el chico dio un leve brinco donde estaba, Harry tuvo que contener la risa. Le dio un beso a cada dedo, despacio, suave, apenas rozándolos, y un par más en la palma, entre las líneas que se le dibujaban. Luego le sujetó la muñeca, para girarla, dejó otro en su dorso, y de ahí, trazó el rastro que lo llevó por su antebrazo, lejos de la tela arremangada de su camisa.

Se tomó su tiempo, sin despegar los ojos de él ni por un segundo, sin atender a nada más, porque _nada_ podía ser más importante que Draco, que la forma en que contenía el aliento y parecía temblar un poco más a medida que se acercaba a su codo, donde la prenda le cortaría el paso, en la manera en que lo miraba de vuelta. Harry adoraba cuando lo veía _así_, cuando el resto del mundo se borraba ante esos ojos grises; entonces sólo quedaban ellos dos.

Todavía le sostenía la muñeca cuando alcanzó la molesta línea de la ropa. Nunca la había odiado tanto. Hizo caso omiso de esta y continuó, presiones ligeras, en puntos al azar de su brazo, por encima de la tela. Llegó al hombro y se detuvo un instante; estaban tan cerca que podía notar la respiración de su novio, a través de sus labios entreabiertos, más sonrosados por una leve mordida reciente que se dio a sí mismo.

Le sonrió, porque era un impulso el que los llevó a esa situación, una emoción alocada, agradable, y no sabía que podían existir palabras para expresarlas, aun si no bastaban para describir la magnitud que tenía. Todavía eran jóvenes, era muy nuevo. Todavía era extraño, emocionante. Lo único que podía tener por seguro es que no era sólo él quien tenía el corazón tronándole en los oídos, que a pesar de que no era el modo de hacer las cosas, tal vez sí fuese a convertirse en _su_ modo de hacerlas, y las frases preconcebidas les habrían quedado pequeñas, habrían carecido de sentido.

Draco ladeó la cabeza, por reflejo, para abrirle espacio cuando siguió con los besos más hacia arriba. Delineó su hombro, alcanzó al cuello de la camisa, con una absurda sensación de victoria y regocijo, que hasta ese día, ni siquiera capturar una snitch le proporcionaba. Aún sonreía cuando volvió a tocar su piel, para seguir la curva de su clavícula y continuar por la garganta. El pulso bajo sus labios estaba tan acelerado como el suyo, comprobó.

Lo obligó a echarse ligeramente hacia atrás cuando decidió que quería seguir por su cuello a la mandíbula, dibujar el contorno de su rostro con un beso tras otro, desviarse hacia la oreja. Cuando estaban tan cerca que sus mejillas se tocaban, Draco le pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello, su otra mano la enredó en su cabello, reclamando un poco de la atención que Harry encontraba más entretenido brindarle al lóbulo de su oreja, que fue donde se detuvo al fin para atraparlo entre los dientes, sin ejercer fuerza.

Los pensamientos eran un caos dentro de su cabeza, mezclándose, desvaneciéndose. Sentía calor, hormigueos; de repente, el espacio bajo el escritorio les quedaba más pequeño de lo justo, porque Draco tenía las piernas extendidas, él estaba arrodillado entre estas. La sensación de embotamiento, de tibieza suave, tranquilidad absoluta, regresaba.

Draco se estremeció cuando decidió que quería morderle el cuello, y de ser posible, dejarle una marca como la que él le hizo en una ocasión. Se movían demasiado lento, como si temiesen arruinar el efecto puesto sobre ambos si tenían prisas; Harry le besó una, otra, _y otra vez_, allí donde la piel pálida se enrojeció por su culpa, descubrió que existía algo fascinante en el verla y saber que lo había hecho él. La respiración pesada del otro le daba directo en la oreja por la posición en que estaban.

Apoyó las manos en el suelo, a ambos lados de su novio, y se apartó lo justo para quedar frente a frente. Draco volvió a relamerse los labios, él casi lloriqueó al verlo. Media fracción de segundo más tarde, sus labios eran los que se encontraban, y era como si la burbuja en que estuvieron, les hubiese estallado, golpeándolos con ansias irrefrenables; el control se les escapó por completo a los dos.

Se convirtieron en un enredo desesperado de extremidades, en besos voraces, jadeos apenas audibles, en manos que buscaban _más_. Draco levantó la cadera, despegándose del costado de la mesa, cuando él llevó las manos a su espalda y recorrió sobre la extensión de tela, para dar con el borde y escabullirse por debajo del límite que, en ese momento, sólo se le antojaba fastidioso e innecesario. Merlín, ¿para qué se suponía que se utilizaba la ropa?

Se inclinó más sobre él, su cabeza golpeó la parte de abajo del escritorio, ahogó el quejido contra su boca. Draco tiró de su cabello para evitarle otro y mantenerlo cerca. Estaba medio agachado, medio sentado, una de las rodillas de su novio presionó contra su entrepierna, el estremecimiento fue inmediato y tan urgente que lo hubiese sorprendido, de haber tenido la capacidad de razonar sobre lo que pasaba.

Draco apenas le daba oportunidad de respirar, cuando volvía a jalarlo para otro beso; él no encontraba el cómo podía considerar siquiera protestar al respecto. Recibía el siguiente con el mismo gusto, sus manos ya metidas por debajo de su camisa, la manera en que arqueaba un poco la espalda cuando Harry la acariciaba, no conseguía más que juntarlos en esa escasa distancia que todavía los separaba.

Se movían al mismo tiempo, aunque no tan sincronizados, intentando dar con una posición más apropiada para lo que ninguno de los dos analizaba, pero que les era exigido con desesperación, y a lo que no habrían sabido —o querido— negarse. Hubo algunos golpes más con los bordes de la mesa, un quejido bajo, una risa que se le escapó a alguno y vibró sobre los labios del contrario. Draco llamó a su nombre con una exhalación ahogada, temblorosa; aquello era _demasiado_ para él.

Su creciente semierección presionaba contra la tela del pantalón, palpitante, lo incomodaba, haciéndolo removerse. Cuando volvía a rozar una de las piernas de su novio, la fricción que generaba le quitaba la respiración por un instante.

Fue Draco quien tanteó, deslizando una mano por sus hombros, pecho, al torso, buscó el botón del pantalón. Tiró del bordillo de la prenda, la abrió. Estaba tan concentrado en cómo atrapaba su labio inferior entre los dientes, en jadear con verdadera necesidad, que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta del invernadero volvía a abrirse hasta que los pasos sonaron cerca. Luego todo fue un caos para escabullirse lejos sin ser percibidos.

El lunes por la mañana, Sprout aseguraría a sus estudiantes que alguna criatura pequeña del Bosque Prohibido debió haberse colado allí dentro; por suerte, todos aquellos que podían meterlos en problemas, le creerían.


	69. 63 L6

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 6. **_**Harry Potter y el misterio del Velo Negro**_

* * *

**Capítulo sesenta y tres: **_De cuando hay espejos, temores, hechizos…y Harry todavía no se explica por qué Charlie Weasley hace lo que hace _

Draco tenía el absurdo pensamiento de que nunca iba a querer a nadie, más de lo que lo hacía con ese idiota que rascaba detrás de una de las orejas del enorme perro de tres cabezas, para demostrarle a sus protegidas que no corrían ningún riesgo al atravesar la antesala que llevaba a la trampilla. Los tesoros de los directores aguardaban abajo, cubiertos por encantamientos que reforzaban las exhibiciones; sólo podrían acceder gracias a una exhaustiva inspección de Ioannidis, que confirmó que _sí_, era seguro para los niños.

Era la noche de la Tercera Prueba. Dárdano estaba posado sobre uno de los hombros de Pansy, inquieto, graznando de a ratos, hablando en murmullos con la chica, cuando esta no estaba pendiente de responder a las preguntas de los mellizos que tenía a su cuidado. Daphne, que no conocía sobre la sala ni Fluffy, aún lucía un poco más insegura al respecto, a pesar de que animaba a su grupo con una sonrisa y les daba leves apretones en los hombros para alentarlos a que caminasen detrás del resto.

En cuanto Honora se escondió detrás de Harry, él les mostró el hechizo que hacía sonar la música, e incluso se acercó a una de las cabezas del perro, para que viesen lo dócil que era mientras la melodía estuviese sonando. Tenía una sonrisa amplia, divertida, y le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo libre a la pequeña Amber, que no dejaba de alternar la mirada entre la 'bestia' y el muchacho, con ojos enormes, maravillados, llenos de curiosidad. Se veía como si nunca hubiese sido ese niño de doce años que huyó con él de la antesala, al toparse con el perro por accidente, pero Draco sabía que _sí_, que ocurrió y no pudo ser nadie más, porque aparte de la Marca que todavía tenía bajo glamour para demostrar la existencia de la piedra de la luna, su novio le dedicaba miradas por encima de sus protegidas, que estaban cargadas de una burlona incredulidad por lo que él mismo estaba haciendo, como si le preguntase _"¿pensaste que un día llegaríamos a hacer esto?"_

No, estaba claro que ninguno de los dos lo pensó en ese entonces. Pero aquello también era aceptable; muchas cosas cambiaron desde esa época, y algunas, en especial, no le dejarían arrepentirse de nada.

Un leve tirón a su brazo lo hizo volver la cabeza. Sterling le hacía una seña con que pedía que se inclinase más cerca, para preguntar, en un susurro, si tenían que lanzarse por la trampilla. _A Peyton le daban miedo las alturas_, le comentó, llevándose el índice a los labios para pedir absoluto silencio al respecto. Draco asintió, a sabiendas de que debía tratarse de un secreto importante. Los temores siempre lo eran para un _Sly_.

—Yo los voy a bajar —les avisó, atrayendo al otro niño hacia él también—, ustedes dos sólo cierren los ojos y esperemos que me acuerde del hechizo correcto —bromeó, uno se sacudió con una risa silenciosa, el segundo lo observó con un horror mal disimulado, que le hizo rodar los ojos.

La sala de los directores todavía tenía ese aire solemne que recordaba. Las exhibiciones se agrupaban en hileras, destellaban, los objetos captaban irremediablemente la atención de quien les pasase por un lado, los niños no fueron ninguna excepción. En cuanto tocaron el suelo, sin golpearse, rodaron, gracias a un hechizo de escaleras mágicas; notó que cada quien perdía parte del control de su grupo, porque querían averiguar sobre la sala, los objetos, qué hacían ahí.

—Si guardan silencio, nuestro Guardián les contará la historia detrás de esta sala —anunció Daphne, dirigiéndole una sonrisa divertida cuando él bufó y la observó ceñudo. Bien, eso _no_ estaba en los planes.

De pronto, tenía la atención de ochos niños, tres adolescentes, y Harry, parado detrás de sus protegidas, elevaba el pulgar en señal de apoyo. Oh, era un idiota.

_Su_ idiota.

—Desde la antigüedad —comenzó, con voz clara, firme, para hacerse oír en cualquier rincón de la sala, como su madre siempre le dijo que tenía que lograr—, los directores del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería no han sido como los otros. No, ellos no adiestran caballos alados, como los de Beauxbatons, ni aprenden a navegar botes submarinos como los de Durmstrang. Lo que diferencia a un director en Hogwarts de cualquiera en el mundo, es su _Aporte_. Esta sala y todo lo que ven aquí…

Si lo pensaba bien, aquello era una verdadera locura.

El método de planificación de los Juegos consistía en dos modalidades: para _Guardianes nuevos_, y para _Guardián Guía_. Ya que ese año, los Valiosos del curso superior se retiraron y los cuatro pertenecían a la nueva generación de Guardianes, que nunca había prestado apoyo en las Pruebas, los anteriores les dejaron una serie de instrucciones a seguir y planearon por ellos la Primera Prueba, de manera que luego tuviesen que reunirse para acordar cómo se llevaría a cabo la segunda (con una debida intervención, vía lechuza, de Flint, Montague, Bale y Hellen, que eran a quienes, por obvias razones, le tenían más confianza entre los Guardianes pasados).

La tercera, en cambio, era toda suya, era el trámite, _la transición de novato a veterano_, les escribió Flint en broma. No sólo tenían que decidir qué ventajas —en caso de otorgarlas— cederían en la segunda al ganador, que pudiese ayudarlo en la tercera, sino que cada una de las conexiones, los pasos, la preparación, sería de ellos. No habría comentario oportuno sobre flores que abrían una sola hora, en las cartas de Hellen, ni recomendación de Lucian a Pansy, para que le pidiesen ayuda con el escudo y las ilusiones a usar en el campo de Quidditch a Ioannidis, o los permisos a Snape.

Cuando se reunieron para discutir lo que harían, alrededor de febrero, todavía contaban con la oportunidad de hacer un cambio en la segunda prueba que pudiese afectar la tercera y viceversa; las ideas fluyeron por sí solas, de a montones. Fue Harry quien dijo, con una sonrisa divertida al codearlo:

—_Deberíamos presentarles a Fluffly. Alguien tiene que saber de su existencia y guardar el secreto cuando nos graduemos._

El comentario conllevó una explicación a Daphne acerca del perro de tres cabezas que custodiaba los tesoros de los directores, el por qué lo conocían, y de algún modo, los cuatro llegaron a la conclusión de que podrían convertirlo en otro de los secretos entre _Sly_, comenzando por ese año. De hecho, incluso surgieron ideas interesantes para los Juegos del próximo curso, que también estarían bajo su supervisión.

—_¿Y esa sala de los directores…?_ —Daphne había gesticulado al buscar las palabras correctas para expresarse— _¿necesitaríamos un permiso, si la queremos usar, por ejemplo?_

—_¿Para qué podríamos usarla?_ —intervino Pansy, pensativa. Si desde hace algún tiempo, no formaba muecas de desagrado cuando tenía a la mayor de las Greengrass cerca (y en particular, desde que descubrió que esta _no_ tenía el menor interés en casarse con su hermano), gracias a las interacciones que tenían como Guardianes por los Juegos, las chicas mantenían pláticas en diferentes oportunidades, e incluso un par de veces, las vio comer una junto a la otra, mientras aclaraban ciertos puntos.

—_¿Tal vez ocultar un objeto?_

—_¿O hacer un juego de escondite mágico entre los niños?_ —ofreció Harry, al escucharla. Las dos lo observaron un momento, luego a él.

—_¿Tú qué piensas, Draco?_

Recordaría haberlo considerado bien. _Tesoros, secretos. Escondites_. Ellos dos conocían un lugar especial de la sala de directores, donde se podían _esconder_ cosas interesantes. Se necesitaba ser más que sólo hábil.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para mostrar si sus chicos eran lo bastante astutos para merecer la gloria en la Casa de Salazar Slytherin, y él, por supuesto, no iba a dejarla escapar, tuviese los favoritismos que tuviese.

—_Tengo una idea._

Y como descubriría poco después, sus amigos tenían que prepararse cuando lo escuchaban decir esa frase.

—…ahora, esta es una prueba nueva en los Juegos, nunca antes realizada —explicó Pansy, en cuanto capturó la atención de los niños, tras su aclaración dramática y teatral sobre la sala. Draco bufó, porque no podía creer que lo dijese con tanta simpleza cuando él había hecho sonar su parte como una verdadera obra de misterio—. Es algo que a los cuatro nos gusta llamar _"confianza de serpientesssss"_ —alargó la 's', de un modo que se asemejaba a un siseo e hizo reír a más de uno. Ella sonreía—. Para comenzar, queremos que vuelvan a reunirse con su compañero y Guardián y escuchen sus instrucciones. Esta prueba será…

Cuando tuvo a los mocosos de regreso a su lado, Draco se sacó un galeón de un bolsillo y se los enseñó. Luego lo colocó en su palma, cerró los dedos en este. Los murmullos de los otros Guardianes y sus niños llenaban la sala, hasta entonces, vacía, tanto como lo hacía el aleteo distante de Dárdano, pendiente de que todo marchase como correspondía.

—Vamos a meter a uno de ustedes al "_cuarto de los miedos_" —avisó, con la suficiente seriedad para comprender por qué los niños tragaban en seco e intercambiaban miradas. Tuvo que contener una sonrisa; era exactamente la reacción que esperaba conseguir en ellos cuando se lo propuso a los demás Guardianes—, mientras que el otro permanecerá afuera y tendrá que sacarlo cuando llegue el momento. La prueba consiste en que el que está dentro del cuarto, confíe en una señal de su compañero y enfrente lo que encuentre allí, para tomar un pergamino, que pueda estar transfigurado en cualquier cosa, y será el que contenga las instrucciones para su escape. ¿Me explico?

Ambos asintieron, vacilantes.

—¿Cara o varita? —cuando obtuvo las respuestas, lanzó la moneda al aire, la atrapó ante sus ojos asombrados a propósito, para efectos dramáticos, y la presionó contra el dorso de su otra mano. Al dejarla a la vista, tuvieron su respuesta—. Sterling, tú entras al cuarto de los miedos. Peyton te va a sacar de ahí.

Un orgullo absurdo lo inundó cuando no hubo gimoteos. El niño apretó la mandíbula, se enderezó, asintió. Su compañero resopló y lo imitó. Ganaran o no, esos dos eran verdaderos _Sly_ para él.

—¿Quién quiere ir primero? —se le ocurrió preguntar, en busca de algún valiente. No fue del todo una sorpresa ver a Harry alzar a una de sus niñas, que agitaba ambos brazos en el aire y se reía.

—¡Yo! ¡_Nora_ y yo vamos primero!

No había creído que ninguno se sentiría tan entusiasmado por entrar a lo que denominaron, con toda la intención, _cuarto de los miedos_; sin embargo, Amber le demostró justo lo contrario al dejarse guiar por la mano de Harry y posicionarse frente al espejo de Oesed en el fondo de la sala, ante las miradas curiosas del resto.

El cristal les devolvía su reflejo, al menos a esa distancia. De cerca, como bien sabía, tendría que haberse visto diferente. Cuando Harry se inclinó sobre su hombro y le dio una indicación, ella asintió, con una expresión de determinación tal que casi resultaba imposible viniendo de alguien tan joven.

En el momento en que Amber se metió con un salto, atravesando la superficie sólida sin problemas, dejando tras de sí una ondulación en el cristal, varios ahogaron jadeos. Dieron unos pasos hacia ella, sólo para descubrir que el vidrio se deformaba, luego revelaba un espacio oscuro más allá, escondido con magia, en donde la niña tenía los puños apretados y miraba alrededor, expectante.

Draco recordaba las tardes en la oficina de Ioannidis, turnándose para convencerla de prestar su ayuda, otra vez, el cargar con un baúl de cerrojos mágicos por el castillo, pasada la medianoche y entre cuatro hechizos de levitación, para llevarlo allí y meterlo dentro del escondite del espejo. Los niños de segundo sabrían de su existencia, mas no lo habrían visto todavía, porque formaba parte del temario que se recibía en tercer año. Aquello sólo era otra razón para hacerlo increíble.

Pero, de nuevo, la niña los sorprendió cuando se detuvo en seco, con los ojos puestos en un punto más allá del límite que el marco del espejo les daba, y esbozó una sonrisa lenta. Una versión de Honora, con ropa casual en lugar del uniforme o el pijama que llevaba en ese instante, se acercó hasta que estuvo dentro del campo de visión de todos.

Bien, eso era extraño. En _muchas_ formas.

Harry continuaba siendo el más próximo al espejo, junto a la Honora real, a quien tenía sujeta por los hombros, dándole apretones alentadores cuando lo creía necesario. Parecía lo bastante aturdido para no darse cuenta de que la niña señalaba el broche que llevaba su versión falsa en el cabello, uno de mariposa, que emitía un débil resplandor para quienes lo viesen desde afuera del espejo, y le hacía una pregunta. Amber no lucía para nada alterada en presencia de la copia de su amiga.

—¡Amber, en el cabello! En mi cabello —puntualizó Honora, con cierto deje divertido. Ella, al oírla, buscó con la mirada hasta dar con el espejo que debía mostrarlos, de forma difusa y extraña, desde afuera. Agitó una mano a manera de saludo.

—¿Ese broche, Nora? —esperó el sonido afirmativo para reírse y asentir—. Sí, eso es un poco obvio. A ti no te gustan las mariposas.

Como si fuese cosa de todos los días, Amber caminó hacia la copia de su amiga, le quitó el broche sin pedir permiso, y se despidió de la criatura, que perdía forma al verse incapaz de atemorizarla, con otro gesto burlón. La niña caminó hacia el espejo, presionó el broche contra el cristal, causando que el efecto de la ilusión cambiaformas de Pansy se anulase, y reveló el pergamino extendido con el hechizo para salir, de modo que Honora podía verlo desde afuera. Sacó la varita y se puso a trabajar en este para sacarla de ahí.

Además de tener un poco de frío por el ambiente gélido del interior de la sala oculta, Amber estaba intacta, relajada, y le entregó el pergamino a Harry con una sonrisa, para después deslizar un brazo por debajo del de su compañera y volver al grupo de niños.

Los Guardianes intercambiaban miradas con diferentes grados de confusión. Estaban seguros de que no era _así_ como debía salir.

—Por cierto —mencionó ella, con el entrecejo arrugado y una sonrisa vacilante—, ¿a quién se le ocurrió que meter a Nora me haría echarme para atrás?

Ellos volvieron a observarse.

Ninguno lo había hecho. Podían llevarse el crédito del hábil encantamiento de Pansy que tomaba el pergamino escondido y lo transformaba a simple vista, el hechizo de Daphne en la superficie del espejo, que no alteraba sus propiedades, para darle una señal visual al que estaba fuera, incluso de haberlo traslado hasta allí.

Nadie podía controlar en _qué_ se convertía un boggart.

—¿Por qué crees que su boggart sea su compañera? —preguntó a Harry, inclinándose hacia un lado para que no lo escuchasen los niños. Él se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo la más mínima idea. ¿Tal vez tomamos el baúl que no era y nos trajimos otra criatura que cambia de forma por algo que nos agrade?

—No, Ioannidis nos habría dicho, y la probamos con Daphne, ¿recuerdas? —él emitió un leve "ah" y asintió. La noche anterior, Daphne se ofreció a entrar para completar la prueba por sí misma, y así, estar seguros de que era apta para sus protegidos (cosa que hacían con cada prueba, además). Era irónico que el suyo se hubiese convertido en una serpiente enorme que pretendía estrangularla hasta la muerte.

—¿Podemos seguir nosotros? —inquirió uno de los mellizos de Pansy, tirando de su capa para llamarla. Ella asintió y se les adelantó; era la niña la que entraría, su hermano quien se quedaba afuera.

Comprobaron, como ya sabían, que se trataba de un boggart, cuando se transformó en una bruja anciana y rígida, con un rictus de desprecio, que persiguió a la pequeña por toda la sala oculta, arrojándole _aguamentis_ helados.

—Nuestra abuela —explicó el mellizo a los demás cuando preguntaron por la vieja mujer, una vez que descubrió el objeto brillante en su cuello y gritó a su hermana que le arrancase el falso collar de perlas y echase a correr hacia el espejo.

—Puede ser terrible cuando se molesta —aseguró ella, con un severo asentimiento, que estaba fuera de lugar por su cabello goteándole y su piel empapada. Pansy la llamó para recibir el pergamino y utilizar un encantamiento de secado rápido en ella.

El equipo de Daphne vino después. El que entró, se encontró de frente a un Dementor y se quedó estático por un momento, a pesar de los llamados de su compañero. Daphne tuvo que intervenir, de nuevo, para sacarlo de ahí.

Sólo quedaban ellos. Draco le dio un apretón leve a los hombros del niño y lo hizo girar para encararlo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que les enseñé? —asintió, después lo apremió a ir hacia el espejo. Por llevar la ventaja en el reto anterior, su grupo tenía un hechizo más avanzado que el temario de segundo, y el único que les ayudaría contra un boggart.

El ridikkulus.

Claro que no contaba con que, nada más entrar y pararse en el centro de la sala oculta, una risa histérica le pusiese los pelos de punta. Uno a uno, sus músculos se tensaron al reconocerla. A Sterling debió ocurrirle algo semejante, porque empalideció a una velocidad que estaba lejos de ser sana o normal.

Bellatrix apareció desde uno de los rincones del espejo, saltando, bailando, carcajeándose, con la varita en ristre, amenazándolo con cortarle la lengua y detener el corazón de alguien más, una niña de la que nunca oyeron hablar. Pero él _sí_ sabía a quién se refería, dada la manera en que se paralizó por completo.

La señal brillante indicaba que el pergamino transfigurado estaba en la varita de Bellatrix, pero Peyton jamás lo gritó; él no habría sido capaz de culparlo. Sterling estaba paralizado. Incluso el propio Draco estaba aturdido.

No fue una sorpresa cuando el niño intentó echarse hacia atrás y apartarse, sin éxito. Empezó a hiperventilar, su rostro tiñéndose de formas extrañas a causa de la falta de aire.

Peyton se zafó de su agarre y se lanzó dentro del espejo, trastabillando para meterse entre su compañero y el boggart convertido en bruja. Draco se olvidó de que tenían reglas cuando vio a la copia de Bellatrix apuntarlos.

Se olvidó de que era falsa, en sí.

Cuando se metió al espejo detrás del niño y se interpuso entre ellos, varita en mano, _casi_ estuvo desorientado porque cambiase de forma de nuevo. Oh, cierto. Él mismo ayudó a poner al boggart ahí.

Mantuvo a los dos mocosos detrás de su espalda, dando un vistazo por encima del hombro. Peyton zarandeaba al otro, diciéndole que tenía que respirar e intentando que siguiese su ritmo de inhalación y exhalación.

Al volver la mirada al frente, unos ojos tan grises como los suyos lo encontraron. Contuvo el aliento por un breve instante, el mismo que le tomó en entender que el mago altivo, de largo cabello rubio platinado, traje negro y bastón, que tenía delante, era su padre.

O la imagen de Lucius Malfoy que habitaba en la cabeza de un pequeño Draco y en sus últimos recuerdos, antes de la visita a Azkaban.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y apretó los párpados, diciéndose que no era real. Lo apuntó.

—_Ridikkulus._

Sacó a los niños, llevándolos del brazo. No se molestó en quedarse para ver cómo a Lucius se le caía el pelo y entraba en pánico, lloriqueando por su 'perfecta cabellera'.

En cuanto estuvo afuera, les frunció el ceño a los niños y sus compañeros, que miraban a Sterling con idénticas expresiones de desconcierto. Le palmeó el hombro a este.

—No seas llorón. Ningún _Sly_ quiere a los bebés asustadizos, te voy a mandar con los Hufflepuff si sigues así.

Peyton lo observó de una manera tan desagradable que ningún niño de doce debería ser capaz de hacerlo, pero contrario a lo que debió pensar, su compañero se talló los ojos cristalizados y soltó una risa ahogada.

—No me quiero ir con los _Puffs_, ellos querrán hablarme, que juguemos…y _abrazarme_ —pronunció lo último en voz más baja, como si se refiriese a la peor tortura de un _cruciatus_. Si Draco no se rio, fue sólo porque continuaba un poco tenso.

Cuando volviesen al Salón de la Fama y viese a las niñas de Harry vitorearse a sí mismas, abrazarlo y alzar las manos con los anillos adornados por las piedras de los Valiosos, tendría que aceptar que no había forma de que hubiesen ganado en la tercera prueba. Tal vez los probó _demasiado_.

—_0—_

—Ella no te va a hacer nada, nunca más, lo sabes, ¿cierto? —esperó a que el niño asintiese para revolverle el cabello—. Tienes que darle las gracias a tu amigo por correr a salvarte —cabeceó en dirección al otro, que permanecía con los ojos puestos en sus pies y sentado en un sillón—, están hechos todos unos Gryffindors, enanos. Voy a decirle a los elfos que les lleven dulces al dormitorio, como premio —agregó lo último en voz incluso más baja, inclinándose sobre él una vez que se puso de pie.

—Pero no ganamos…

—Se lo merecen. No me discutas —lo silenció, señalándolo de forma acusatoria para que no lo fuese a contradecir, y le dio un empujón débil para instarlo a que fuese con Peyton. No dejó salir el aire que contenía hasta que lo vio alejarse.

Merlín. Pensar que por un momento, lo _creyó_.

Tal vez tendrían que considerar hacerle ciertas modificaciones a la prueba, si querían replantearla para el siguiente año. O tal vez tendrían que limitarse a darles un buen susto con Fluffy y dejar la idea del cuarto de los miedos de lado. Ambas eran buenas opciones.

—¿Quieres de hablar de eso?

Draco dejó caer los hombros. Permitió que unos dedos cálidos, endurecidos por tanto tiempo sosteniendo el mango de la escoba en el Quidditch, se entrelazasen con los suyos. Harry le besó los nudillos, arrancándole una sonrisa y causando que rodase los ojos.

—¿Sobre que mi padre sea mi boggart o que mi tía sea el suyo?

—Me da bastante curiosidad lo segundo —admitió, despacio, con un asentimiento—, pero estoy seguro de que me lo contarás después, ¿no? —fue su turno de asentir. Ya tenía pensado mostrarle la última carta de Regulus, de todos modos—. ¿Qué hay de lo primero?

Bufó.

—Adelante, dilo —lo apremió, gesticulando con su otra mano. Harry arrugó el entrecejo, por lo que sintió una inexplicable irritación. Las mejillas comenzaban a arderle—. Di que me asusta mi padre que perdió el control y enloqueció en la prisión mágica.

—No creo que te dé miedo tu padre, Draco.

Parpadeó. Su novio se encogió de hombros al percatarse de que la respuesta lo tomaba desprevenido.

—¿Y qué pensaste que era entonces?

Harry se mordió el labio inferior al considerarlo por unos instantes. De vuelta en la Sala Común y a esas horas de la noche, lo único que se oía eran las pláticas de los niños que recién terminaban las pruebas, y las dos adolescentes que les respondían ciertas dudas, en especial respecto a la tarea de ser Guardianes.

—Creo que simplemente no quieres ser como él —señaló, en voz baja, titubeante—, o terminar así. Supongo que- bueno, no es lo mismo, claro que no, pero es- es como cuando pienso que, de convertirme en Auror, siempre voy a tener esta predisposición a superar a mi papá, y todos me verán de ese modo, esperarán que lo haga igual o mejor que él, y- sí, sé que mi papá no está en Azkaban, pero creo que es sólo la manera en que lo ves, como, ya sabes, que te das cuenta de cuando las personas esperan que seas idéntico a él, que hagas lo que él, y eso es-

Draco lo besó, sin importar que estaban en medio de la Sala Común, ni que las protegidas de su novio ahogaron jadeos y gritos contra sus manos. Harry se rio contra sus labios; un sonido precioso, feliz, que deseó poder escuchar por el resto de su vida.

Oh, decir que estaba hasta el fondo del abismo seguía quedándose tan, _tan_ corto.

Ya que él no era de usar ciertas palabras, esperaba que aquello le diese el mensaje. Al apartarse, besó su frente. La sonrisa tonta que se le dibujó a Harry fue la mejor recompensa que podría haber obtenido.

_Gracias por entenderme, Harry._

Harry le besó la mejilla después, haciendo que soltase su respectivo quejido falso sobre ser _empalagosos_, sin soltar sus manos entrelazadas todavía.

Aún estaban así, sumidos en esa pequeña burbuja donde el resto del mundo se difuminaba un poco, cuando escuchó su nombre salir a colación en una de las voces de sus compañeras, por lo que frunció el ceño y barrió la sala con la mirada.

—¿Que yo qué? —ambas chicas lo observaron y ahogaron la risa. Tenían a sus dos grupos y al de Harry alrededor; sus propios protegidos compartían un sillón más alejado, aunque también estaban atentos a la conversación.

—Nos preguntaron por nuestras pruebas —explicó Pansy, con una sonrisa—, les contaba sobre tus ojos de Basilisco.

_Oh, no._

Junto a él, Harry se rio por lo bajo, asintiendo.

—¡Lo recuerdo! Yo pensaba que nos iba a tragar vivos a los tres, todavía no puedo entender cómo funcionó.

—Magia —su amiga gesticuló de forma graciosa con ambas manos, como si esperase lanzar chispas de las puntas de los dedos. Los niños se rieron.

—¿Podemos verlo? —inquirió Amber, dando pequeños saltos—. Nunca hemos visto al Guardián Draco cambiar su color de ojos de ese modo.

—No lo ha hecho mucho últimamente…—mencionó su novio, bajando la voz a medida que lo hacía, como si acabase de caer en cuenta de algo. Draco tragó en seco.

—Es tarde —procuró mantener su tono calmado al soltarse de Harry e ir por sus protegidos, para indicarles que fuesen a sus cuartos—, y deberían irse a dormir, grupo de enanos, incluso si mañana es domingo.

—¡Pero queremos verlo…!

—Por favor —canturreó Honora, siguiéndole la corriente a su amiga.

—Otro día —intentó sonreír. Estaba seguro de que fue una mueca tensa. Cuando Amber estaba por insistir, la otra niña le agarró el brazo y negó. Fuese lo que fuese que le dijo, bastó para que se despidiesen y corriesen a sus dormitorios.

Daphne les dio las buenas noches con una sonrisa y desapareció por los pasillos contiguos, detrás de las niñas. Pansy observó a uno, luego al otro; optó por besarles la mejilla y retirarse también.

Antes de perderse al doblar en la esquina, se percató de que lo veía con un gesto de disculpa. Estaba claro. Se habría dado cuenta.

Quedaron solos en la Sala Común, en silencio, a excepción del débil crepitar distante del fuego que no hacía nada por la baja temperatura. Harry cambió su peso de un pie al otro, se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—¿Sabes? Pensándolo bien, creo que no te he visto hacerlo en todo lo que va de año…

¿De verdad tenía que ser en _ese_ momento?

Draco respiró profundo, se aclaró la garganta y le dedicó una mirada larga, casi pidiéndole perdón por no decirlo antes. No se suponía que lo ocultase, sólo quería evitar lo que sabía que era imposible alargar más en ese instante.

—¿Draco? —vaciló, dejando caer los hombros. A pesar de que parecía indeciso, seguramente podría haber aceptado alguna explicación que le diese.

Sólo que no quería decirle una mentira, o inventarse una excusa, porque no era lo que debía hacer con su novio. Y él quería a Harry.

_En serio lo quería._

—_Ellos_ pidieron mi magia ese día.

Aguardó a que sus palabras surtiesen efecto. Poco a poco, al ver la tensión que se apoderaba del cuerpo de Harry, supo que lo había hecho. Tragó en seco, de nuevo.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? ¿Te refieres a…? —asintió, sin dejarlo completar la frase.

—Por eso es que no debes hacer tratos con el Legado Malfoy, sin haber preguntado qué quieren a cambio antes —soltó una risa ahogada, hueca incluso para sus oídos. Se lamentó al notar que el verde de sus ojos se ensombrecía despacio.

—Pero te he visto hacer magia, montones de veces, desde entonces.

—Cuando estábamos allí, pensé que no me gustaría hacerme casi tan débil como un squib, y les dije _"_hey, lo que pedí, es una habilidad, ¿no? La habilidad de que nadie pueda entrar a su cabeza, ni usarla de algún modo, modificar lo que hay dentro. Yo tengo una habilidad que he entrenado desde hace tiempo. ¿No es un intercambio justo?"

Se le quebró la voz en la última parte, igual que ocurrió ese día, frente al Legado, en la Mansión. Sentía la boca seca, una inquietud apremiante, en los segundos que le siguieron a sus palabras, cuando Harry no hizo más que observarlo boquiabierto y negar.

—…eso- eso _no_ fue justo —musitó, tras un momento que se le hizo eterno. Draco estuvo a punto de sonreír, porque también en ese día, pensó que aquella sería su respuesta.

—Madre dice que soy el Malfoy más agradable en siglos. Los del Legado no son precisamente considerados, y no les interesaba si esto —abarcó a ambos con un gesto, a falta de una mejor forma de expresarse—, era importante para mí o no. Me dieron algo, yo les di algo. Así es cómo funciona.

—¿Y no puedes volver a…?

No terminó su pregunta. Tampoco tuvo que hacerlo, porque Draco negó enseguida.

Nada de cambiarse a sí mismo.

Nada de transformarse.

El único glamour que podía conservar era el de su palma, sobre la Marca, porque se lo concedieron cuando lo pidió, para mantenerla oculta de su madre.

Ni ilusiones, ni de verdad.

Harry emitió un ruido ahogado y se cubrió la boca con una mano. Sus ojos estaban cargados de incredulidad.

—¿Cómo…? Merlín —exhaló, meneando la cabeza—. Habías estado haciendo eso desde segundo, Draco.

—Sí.

—¿Y de repente ya no…? Sólo- sólo porque ellos- ¿qué clase de Legado horrible te _quita_ algo por lo que has practicado _años_?

—El mismo que te _quitó_ el efecto Lullaby, _ese_ —recalcó la palabra, haciéndolo tensarse— que te devolvió cuando parecías haberte quedado sin vida y no reaccionabas. Porque yo lo pedí.

—No fue algo bueno —masculló, en voz baja—, no te hicieron un favor. No fue-

—No tenía que serlo —lo interrumpió, más suave. Sabía, desde un principio, que llegarían a ese punto—, era un intercambio, Harry, igual que hizo mi padre, igual que mi abuelo, igual que su padre antes que él.

—Pudiste- pudiste-

Harry boqueaba, sacudiendo las manos en el aire. Lucía como si fuese a empezar a disculparse o llorar en cualquier momento, tuvo que tragar para disimular el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta ante esa imagen.

—No tenías que hacer eso por mí —alcanzó a susurrar, con un hilo de voz, cuando creyó que ya no tendría nada que decir. Entonces Draco sí sonrió, sobresaltándolo, aunque sabía que no era su sonrisa más entusiasta.

—Harry —extendió los brazos hacia él para apartarle el cabello de la frente y acomodarle los lentes. Luego le sujetó las mejillas—, se los dije ese día. No fue nada que no hubiese estado dispuesto a darles.

—No era- no tenías-

—¿Crees que me obligaron? No lo hicieron. Podría haberles dicho y te habrían quitado el regalo, y quién sabe qué habría ocurrido entonces contigo —ni siquiera quería pensar en eso, el peso frío instalándose en su estómago le recordaba sus peores pensamientos cuando lo consideró en la sala del Legado. Harry abrió la boca para replicar, así que chasqueó la lengua e hizo que lo mirase—. ¿No te das cuenta de que habría dado toda mi magia para devolverte a la normalidad, si no conseguía convencerlos? ¿Cuándo he hecho algo que no he querido? Se me dio una oportunidad y la tomé, sin importar la forma en que venía.

—De saber que sería eso-

—Lo habría hecho igual —sentenció, sin titubeos, sin demoras. Harry lo observaba con ojos enormes, muy, muy verdes, y él no podía encontrar ningún rastro de duda dentro de sí—. Y no me arrepentí, ni lo hago ahora, ni lo haré después. ¿Cómo puedes creer que te hubiese dejado así? Prefería mil veces tenerte de regreso y que siguieras molesto conmigo, que dejarte en ese estado.

Harry emitió una risa temblorosa y se quitó los lentes para restregarse los párpados, una retahíla de _"oh, Merlín, Merlín, Merlín…"_ se le escapaba.

—¿Cómo pudiste…? Es que- ¿quién sabe de esto? Era- lo que hacías, era- —se trababa con las palabras, de una forma que sólo podía considerar adorable, para su pesar.

—Lo saben Severus y Regulus. Y ahora tú.

—¿Pansy…? —negó. Ella nunca habría sacado el tema frente a ambos, de haberlo sabido; quizás tendría que haberle contado— ¿tu madre?

—Ella me preguntó si era algo por lo que debiese preocuparse y le dije que no. No hemos vuelto a hablar de eso —una pausa, examinó la expresión preocupada de su novio y resopló—. Madre entiende. Ella sabía que probablemente haría algo así un día, de todas formas.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué?

—_Malfoys_ —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia—. Aparentemente, tenemos esta habilidad de ser muy, muy tercos cuando decidimos que vamos a pasar el resto de nuestra vida con una persona.

Harry soltó un bufido de risa, titubeante. Con un quejido débil, se cubrió el rostro a medias.

—No tengo idea de cómo responder a esto —se lamentó, haciéndolo reír y relajarse. Draco aprovechó para rodearlo, atraerlo hacia sí. Su novio giró el rostro y carraspeó, acomodándose los lentes otra vez—. Es que todavía no puedo creerlo, es- vaya.

—Bueno, tiene sus ventajas haberlo hecho.

El chico arqueó las cejas, después frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Qué ventajas podría tener?

—Principalmente, esta —puntualizó, sosteniéndole la barbilla para reclamar un beso. Harry se tensó por un instante; al comprender el punto, se rio contra sus labios y le siguió el juego. Se separaron cuando la necesidad de oxígeno los sobrepasó, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire—, pero también esta, _y esta, y esta_…—continuó, en una secuencia de palabra-beso-palabra, que tuvo a su novio carcajeándose, retorciéndose entre sus brazos y fingiendo quejarse por la falta de aliento. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado, él habría dicho que poder seguir oyendo ese sonido era la mayor ventaja en sí misma.

_Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto._

—_0—_

—¿…significa algo, en particular?

—Siempre significa algo en particular cuando lo designan las estrellas, Harry.

—No empieces tú también, Lunática.

La chica se rio, Draco rodó los ojos, él continuó con la mirada puesta en el techo de la Vidriera. Estaba oscuro, pero rebosante de estrellas, lo que causaba que toda la charla reciente aparentase poseer una transcendencia superior a la normal.

El Oráculo había decidido ser más directo, por una vez. Cuando ambos se pararon en el centro y Firenze lo puso en marcha, seis figuras doradas se dibujaron con magia, en un círculo impreciso.

_Uno lleva una marca en la mano._

_Uno lleva una cicatriz en la frente._

_Uno la tiene en el pecho. Otro en la boca._

_Uno en la garganta. Del último destacaban sólo sus ojos._

En medio de las siluetas, que era donde estaban ellos, una imagen difusa intentó formarse sin éxito; quedó disuelta en una especie de polvo dorado que se esparció en torno a ambos. Poco después, abandonaron el lugar y fueron por Luna, en la Vidriera.

—Estás pasando demasiado tiempo con los centauros —insistió Draco, recargándose en las manos e inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás. Los tres estaban sentados en una manta en el suelo; cuando Harry apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, él se abstuvo de añadir cualquier otro comentario.

—Son seres muy listos —explicó Luna, con suavidad, sin dejar de echarles divertidas ojeadas que lo hacían ruborizar un poco.

—¿Y qué puedes decirnos sobre el significado que tenían todas esas imágenes? —inquirió Harry, para no darle oportunidad a su novio de empezar a hablar sobre lo que opinaba de la adivinación, porque ya lo había oído la suficiente cantidad de veces para que no lo entusiasmase añadir otra más a la lista.

Luna le dio un largo sorbo a la taza de té que tenía entre las manos, una bebida herbal cortesía de los centauros, que la trataban con absoluta naturalidad. Supuso que era cierto que se pasaba gran parte de su día ahí. O de sus noches.

—Imagino que quiere decir que necesitarán un poco de ayuda.

—¿Ayuda para qué?

Ella apretó los labios.

—La lectura de los mensajes de las estrellas puede ser algo inexacta. Quien busque los caminos que traza, podría perderse, y aunque sus mensajes siempre son correctos, a veces, por acción de quien interpreta-

—Básicamente, no sabe nada —la interrumpió Draco, con una dramática exhalación. Él consideró reprenderlo; en cambio, le besó la línea de la quijada y le pidió que no dijese eso. A pesar de su expresión de leve aturdimiento, pareció surtir más efecto que un regaño, y Harry sonrió, regresando su atención a la chica.

—Oh, sabemos una cosa —indicó ella, emocionada, ajena a la burla que impregnaba al comentario anterior; no habría sabido decir si por lo acostumbrada que estaba a su presencia y palabras, o porque simplemente era su modo de actuar—: en poco tiempo, harán el descubrimiento que han estado esperando, y el camino por el que deben ser guiados, les será claro, para que alcancen su final.

Silencio. Ambos intercambiaron miradas.

—Alcanzar nuestro final —puntualizó el chico, desdeñoso, arrugando la nariz— no suena _demasiado_ alentador.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

—Es la manera en que las estrellas lo han explicado.

Harry se preguntó cuál era el descubrimiento que pretendían encontrar.

Las últimas semanas de clase, Draco y Pansy se pasaron horas en la biblioteca, trabajando en un hechizo que pudiese dar con los rastros de magia de fragmentos de piedras de la luna en el colegio, para Dárdano. Tenían dos pistas recientes.

Pensó que, si se refería a ello, tal vez podrían darle una buena noticia a su profesora y al metamorfo antes del final del año.

—_0—_

Contrario a sus mejores deseos, no fue así. La primera pista de un fragmento de piedra los llevó, en una incursión nocturna con los mapas, tras una cantidad considerable de tiempo para espiar y descubrir la contraseña casi por casualidad, a la oficina de Dumbledore. El fragmento se hallaba incrustado en uno de los artefactos de plata que giraba y tintineaba; al día siguiente, tomaron la decisión de contarle a Ioannidis, en caso de que pudiese pedírsela por su cuenta y no tuviesen que 'sacarla prestada'.

Ella les dijo que ya la había probado. Que lo hicieron nada más entrar a Hogwarts.

Quedó descartada.

La segunda incursión nocturna, siguiendo el extraño encantamiento de búsqueda, que apuntaba la varita en la dirección en que debían ir, terminó con los tres (porque Pansy decidió ir en esa ocasión) entrando y saliendo del laboratorio en las mazmorras, sin tener idea de qué pasaba. Según el hechizo nuevo, el fragmento estaba ahí algunos días, por la tarde o alrededor de la hora de la cena, pero luego se iba, y podía no volver por espacio de una semana o dos.

Cuando le preguntaron a Snape, frunció el ceño, les dedicó esa mirada desagradable que tenía para decirles cómo los consideraba unos idiotas, incluso fuera de clases, y les dijo que no tenía idea de qué era esa piedra que tanto buscaban o qué podía hacer por ahí, pero él no la tenía. Draco se encogió de hombros cuando lo escuchó.

—Mi padrino puede ser muchas cosas —les dijo entonces, casi con indiferencia—, y a la larga, es un maldito desgraciado. Pero nunca me ha mentido cuando me contesta algo directamente.

Unos meses más tarde, su novio le haría recordar ese momento, en algún punto entre la indignación y la incredulidad, sólo que no lo sabían todavía.

La segunda piedra, de momento, quedó descartada también. Sus amigos se sumergieron en el perfeccionamiento del encantamiento nuevo, con largas discusiones sobre lo que debía estar mal, para que continuase dando esos 'fallos' al apuntar hacia el laboratorio de Snape.

—_0—_

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, era junio y la perspectiva de las vacaciones no era tan emocionante como podría haber sido en años anteriores, porque sabían, como si fuese una verdad que llenaba el aire con un peso invisible, que el séptimo año sería el último en que ocuparían Hogwarts.

Una realización como aquella podría tomar diferentes formas. Miedo, alegría, alivio, incomodidad. Era casi imposible serle indiferente a la idea de que pasaban siete años allí, durmiendo, estudiando, comiendo, viviendo, con estas personas, con esta rutina, y de pronto, un día ya no. Volvían a pasar los meses antes ajetreados en una casa que, si bien aún apreciaban, no les daba la misma sensación que el castillo.

No más compartir cuartos, Nott con sus comentarios suaves y las preguntas sobre si estaban peleándose cuando hacían mucho ruido, Draco cambiándose a su cama, Lep ocupando su almohada. Reclamos sobre quién dejaba los zapatos por ahí, alguien que tomó un pergamino que estaba extendido en el escritorio, peticiones de prestar una pluma, lo que fuese.

No más idas al comedor. El bullicio general, las lechuzas que entregaban el correo en el desayuno, la curiosidad, las pláticas que se mezclaban, los banquetes de bienvenida, de Halloween, la Selección con sus primeros años asustadizos y tan pequeños que apenas podía creer que hubo una época en que se vio justo así.

No más sentarse a ver el Lago Negro, ni prácticas con los chicos en el campo de Quidditch. No más cambios de salones por las clases, distraerse al encontrar una cara amigable en el corredor, reprimendas de los profesores.

Cuando pensaba en eso, aún no estaba seguro de qué sentía. El irracional miedo del verano anterior se había sosegado; la verdad es que era difícil sentir cualquier tipo de temor si tenía un brazo de Draco alrededor, y este se recargaba contra él.

Pero existían _otros_ tipos de miedo. Muchos más de los que podía contar.

Sólo que no los sintió entonces, porque el dolor de estómago a causa de tanto reír, no lo dejaba. La manera en que Draco ahogaba la risa e intentaba disimular enterrando el rostro en el hueco de su hombro, sin importarle que los demás los viesen, disipaba dudas. Las voces que gritaban, se combinaban, y los gestos de sus amigos, alejaban la añoranza temprana que, en algún otro momento, le sobrevendría.

No ese día.

—…oh, Merlín, Merlín —Pansy tenía el rostro completamente rojo y estaba sin aliento, de tanto reír. Ni siquiera podía sostener su vaso de whisky, sin doblarse por otro acceso de risa—. Ron, por favor, dime que no es cierto.

El chico, ruborizado hasta las orejas, se cubrió el rostro y asintió, con aires de condenado, mientras ella y Hermione volvían a estallar en carcajadas por la reciente declaración.

La Casa de los Gritos, por una noche, los recibía como el grupo de adolescentes extraño e improbable que eran, no para otro duelo falso ni alguna charla de Hermione sobre el contenido de los EXTASIS que, según ella, ya deberían estar revisando como adelanto para el próximo año. Los muebles de la sala fueron apartados por los elfos de los Malfoy, ellos constituían un círculo mal hecho en el suelo, en distintas posiciones.

Era el cumpleaños número diecisiete de Draco, su llegada a la mayoría de edad mágica. Aparentemente, Charlie Weasley consideró que no había nada más apropiado para enviarle, vía lechuza y escondido bajo los encantamientos de bromas más potentes de los gemelos, que dos botellas de whisky de fuego. Ellos, _aparentemente_, no encontraron nada mejor que usar ese fin de semana para bebérselas donde nadie pudiese atraparlos, porque había que celebrar, ¿no?

—…sí, sí —Ron, sentado encorvado, con su vaso ya vacío, demostraba claros signos de adormecimiento a esas alturas. También era más sincero en el juego de preguntas y respuestas que a Pansy se le ocurrió hacer—. Me puse la falda…y luego Fred me dijo "hermanito, si quieres ganar la apuesta, debes usarlo todo, como ella"…seguía peleando con el sujetador para ponérmelo cuando Ginny entró.

—¿Y qué hizo cuando te vio con su ropa? —inquirió Hermione. Ron soltó un lastimero gemido antes de contestar.

—"No sabía que tenía una hermana".

Y más risas. Incluso Luna, que estaba acostada a los pies de un mueble, con las rodillas flexionadas y balanceando su vaso a medio llenar en el aire, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recuperar el aliento.

Hermione y Pansy estaban sentadas, la primera con las piernas cruzadas, la otra con las suyas extendidas, ambas con la espalda apoyada contra la parte inferior de un sillón. Ron se encontraba a unos pasos, Luna junto a las chicas. Ellos dos eran lo más alejados, en el lado opuesto de la sala, desde donde, después de superar las inhibiciones propias de hacerlo la primera vez, intercambiaban algunos besos de vez en cuando; al fin y al cabo, estaban ahí por el cumpleaños de su novio, y si querían besarse, bueno, estaban en todo su derecho, a pesar de que las chicas se riesen un poco, bromeasen, y Ron se pasase la primera hora simulando arcadas al verlos.

—…creo que ahora sí se pasaron con el alcohol —escuchó decir a Draco. Estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué lo creía, cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron se caía hacia adelante, se golpeaba en el suelo y rodaba, quejándose entre balbuceos cansados, rendido. Pansy y Hermione, en lugar de ayudar, se doblaban por la risa.

—Oh, sí, ya se pasaron. Es tu culpa.

Su novio se apartó lo suficiente para que pudiese notar que arqueaba las cejas, con falsa indignación.

—¿Cómo que mi culpa? —se llevó una mano al pecho, comportándose como la imagen misma del dramatismo. Harry le sonrió como un tonto, sin saberlo—. Yo no les lancé un _Imperio_ para que bebiesen.

Era cierto, por supuesto. Comenzaron con un pastel de Lía, cantar cumpleaños, charlar. El cómo llegaron a ese punto siempre sería un recuerdo difuso en su mente; lo único que podía rescatar de este, era que fue el mismo Draco quien les contó de las botellas y se las ofreció.

—Bueno, si Charlie no te enviase licor como regalo, por alguna extraña razón…

—¿Otra vez con eso? —puede que también fuese verdad que Harry le mencionó, en varias oportunidades, que le resultaba _raro_, quizás con más dureza de la necesaria. Draco se reía, se inclinaba sobre su hombro, le mordisqueaba la oreja o besaba el cuello, hasta que el asunto se le olvidaba y un calor agradable le inundaba el cuerpo. Justo lo que hizo en ese momento, de nuevo, aunque con una adición que lo empeoraba todo:—. No te imaginas lo lindo que te ves celoso.

—No estoy celoso —lloriqueó, ajeno al intercambio de sus amigos a unos pasos de distancia, girando el rostro hacia él. Draco, como llevaba haciendo toda la noche en calidad de _caprichoso cumpleañero_, reclamó un beso enseguida de su parte, y tuvo que parpadear para enfocar su embotada mente en lo que hablaban, después de separarse.

—Él intenta ser amable, es todo.

—No tiene que ser _tan_ amable contigo. Para eso estoy yo.

Bien, tal vez sí lo estaba. _Un poco_. Y puede que hubiese dicho un par de estupideces por ello, no importaba; que Draco volviese a besarlo, sonriendo, hacía que todo fuese más difícil de procesar y perdiese relevancia el hacerlo o no.

Acababa de rodearle el cuello con los brazos cuando una arcada real de su mejor amigo los sobresaltó. Sí, en definitiva, se pasaron con el alcohol después de la botella y media, las misteriosas adiciones de cerveza de mantequilla y el trago de ron sacado de alguna parte.

Acordaron que Luna, la única lo bastante sobria para ser de confianza entre los otros cuatro, los llevaría a sus respectivas Salas Comunes y se aseguraría que nada les pasase. Sólo por si acaso, para prevenir cualquier accidente o despiste de la misma Luna, le pidieron a Lía y Dobby que los cuidasen en el camino.

Harry ni siquiera se cuestionó por qué se quedaban en la casa, cuando los vio desaparecer por el pasadizo secreto, con un mapa para hacerles de guía.

A la mañana siguiente, se enterarían de que Ron se durmió en un sillón de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, Pansy y Hermione cayeron rendidas en sus respectivas camas. Luna, que era la única que en realidad no estaba ebria, cometía la locura de escribirle una nota a la persona que le gustaba y de la que tan poco hablaba. Por supuesto que, en el momento en que la sala se quedó desierta, de nuevo limpia gracias a Lía, y sólo fueron ellos dos, riéndose por lo bajo de las acciones de sus amigos, no tenía idea de lo que iba a ocurrir, ni siquiera en los próximos cinco minutos.

Era posible que Draco sí.

No podía decir que estuviese ebrio. Tal vez _un poco_ más animado de lo justo, más predispuesto a escucharlo, a ofrecer sus labios para otro beso, sonriendo contra los de su novio. Y sí, puede que su mente no hubiese estado del todo clara cuando se dejó levantar y arrastrar hacia la sala de los requerimientos con que contaban gracias a su loco padrino.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente? —se le ocurrió preguntar cuando estuvieron dentro. Draco lo había rodeado con los brazos para otro beso, presionando su espalda contra una de las paredes. Harry no se negó, y por unos segundos, se le olvidó lo que decía.

Tampoco era probable que Draco hubiese estado pasado de alcohol. Tenía el rostro sonrojado, pero bien podía ser por la repentina tendencia a ser aún más cariñoso con él esa noche, que también le dejaba los labios enrojecidos e hinchados, y los tenía faltos de aliento a ambos por igual. Sus ojos, en cambio, le decían que sabía bastante bien lo que hacía cuando se inclinó para besarle el cuello, y Harry se contuvo de dar un brinco por la sorpresa.

Luego cesó, tan pronto como dio inicio, porque Draco enterraba la cabeza en su hombro y lo estrechaba fuerte. Su corazón enloquecido le tronaba en los oídos al sentirlo, ya que, de unos días a ese instante, se le ocurría que no existía nada mejor que encontrarse entre los brazos de su novio.

—¿Estás muy ebrio? —musitó, sin despegarse medio centímetro de él. Harry fingió pensarlo, mientras le acariciaba la espalda con movimientos circulares y torpes.

—No, no lo creo. ¿Tú?

Él respondió con un sonido negativo, pero guardó silencio por unos segundos después de hacerlo.

—Estaba pensando…

—_Siempre_ piensas de más —mencionó, de pasada, al enredar los dedos en su cabello, que le sobrepasaba los hombros, para darle un ligero tirón. Draco se removió, pegándose más a él, lo que era un logro de por sí, porque no lo hubiese creído posible.

—…en que quiero algo, como regalo de cumpleaños. Pero no podría intentarlo, si estás ebrio.

Aquello era intrigante.

—¿Por qué?

—Intento hacer las cosas bien contigo.

Harry se rio y le sujetó el rostro entre las manos, apartándolo para verlo. Besó sus labios castamente, sin dejar de sonreírle.

—¿Qué quiere mi chico caprichoso?

Sí, bien. El alcohol los tenía _más_ afectados de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiese reconocido, pero Draco lo observó vacilante y se relamió los labios; él se fijó en el gesto.

"A ti" gesticuló, sin pronunciar el más mínimo sonido. Harry no se abstuvo de abalanzarse sobre él para otro beso.

Años más adelante, tendría ese hábito de reírse al recordar esa noche. Lo jóvenes que eran, lo inseguros, lo torpes e impacientes que se comportaron.

Besos largos con sabor a whisky, un leve ardor en la garganta como consecuencia de la bebida ingerida. Unas manos frías se colaban bajo su camiseta, el contacto directo con su espalda lo hacía estremecerse.

Trastabilleos, una risa ahogada, Draco le hacía cosquillas a propósito; era divertido realizar una locura semejante con él. No habría podido pensar en experimentar lo mismo con alguien más.

Echarle los brazos al cuello, colgarse de él. Murmuró sobre sus labios, entre besos, cuánto lo frustraba que hubiese tenido un último estirón que todavía los distanciaba por varios centímetros. Draco besándolo y alzándolo lo suficiente para que quedasen al mismo nivel, lo haría olvidar el motivo de sus protestas infantiles.

Besarlo era lo más increíble que podría hacer alguna vez. Se dejó cargar unos pasos y bajar, volvió a mordisquear sus labios. Harry abrió más la boca y le cedió la entrada a su lengua. No se molestaba en mantener el control, no mientras pudiese seguir maravillándose con cada segundo de contacto.

Jugar. Recordaría que jugaron, de ese modo que era usual en ellos, de ese modo que requería la confianza que les sobraba. Draco lo levantaba de nuevo, le daba una vuelta. Harry se carcajeaba, pateaba el aire. Se tropezaban y tiraban del otro para no caerse, forcejeaban en vano, Harry lo mordía para oírlo jadear, se quejaba cuando él se lo devolvía, quizás, con más fuerza de la necesaria. Después los dos se echaban a reír.

Otro trastabilleo. Ninguno se fijaba en lo que se había convertido la sala ante su llegada, pero estaba claro que no era un salón de duelos. Caían en un enredo de extremidades, rodaban por el suelo; lo primordial era no separarse de los labios del otro, y así lo hicieron, ahogando quejidos y más risas en la boca del contrario.

Sentarse en el piso, jadear por aliento. La mirada de Draco, esamirada que lo hacía estremecer, que encendía algodentro de él, que nadie más lograría ni con el paso de los años.

En retrospectiva, sí, el alcohol tal vez tuvo cierto papel relevante. Pero esos ojos grises, brillantes, en los que no existía nada más que él, sabían bien lo que querían conseguir. Y Harry, aunque no lo supiese reconocer, también.

Se besaron por lo que pudo haber sido horas, después de esa breve pausa. Sus manos buscaban, tanteaban. Draco tiraba de su cabello, la piel le quemaba, los pensamientos eran difíciles de mantener y seguir.

Se le ocurrió que podría fascinarse largo rato con el color pálido de su piel, la curva ligera en su cintura, cuando Draco se sacó el suéter tejido con una _"H",_ que tomó de su baúl, y por el que jamás le hubiese reclamado. Verlo usar su ropa también entraba a la lista de cosas que le causaban demasiadas emociones para que pudiese actuar con coherencia.

La manera en que recorrió con las manos sus hombros, sus brazos, pecho, torso, fue casi un contacto exploratorio, incluso sin ser el primero. Draco no dejaba de darle aquellas presiones disfrazadas de besos en el cuello, y estuvo convencido de que quedarían marcas, pero no pudo encontrar una razón por la que fuese negativo. Puede que incluso le agradase la idea, para ese entonces.

Ninguno tenía una verdadera idea de qué hacer, a partir de un determinado punto. Su tacto vacilaba de a ratos, intercambiaban miradas con preguntas silenciosas que eran respondidas en un lenguaje imposible, sólo para ellos esa noche. Se redescubrían, volvían a reírse cuando era obvio el nerviosismo repentino de alguno, sonreían al besarse, murmuraban.

Draco le quitó la camiseta, dejó besos al azar desde sus hombros hasta su torso. Harry se dobló por la risa en un punto en que le dio cosquillas, arqueó la espalda con un jadeo ahogado debido a otro sitio que tomó por objetivo.

Lo único que llenaba su cabeza era _él._ Lentamente, lugar y tiempo dejaban de ser conceptos que cualquiera de los dos pudiese comprender o apreciar.

Sólo existía Draco, sentado a horcajadas sobre él, apoyándose en las rodillas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, levantando la cadera, para llevar a cabo un movimiento rotatorio que generó suficiente fricción para reducir a Harry a una masa temblorosa e incapaz de reaccionar. La ligera sorpresa que le tiñó el rostro, la satisfacción al verlo responder así. La forma en que, literalmente, comenzó a dar pequeños saltos de prueba encima del bulto cada vez más prominente en su pantalón, la insistencia que ponía, la presión al rozarlo; Harry no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro ruborizado, él no dejaba de moverse sobre una erección que ya había dado bastantes problemas de por sí.

Sólo existía él, nada más que él, levantándose lo suficiente para desabrocharse el pantalón, bajando lo poco que conservaba de ropa de un tirón, la forma en que buscaba su mirada, cómo tragaba en seco al quedar expuesto, y Harry, que no podía evitar la impresión de que era precioso, de que quería verlo por el resto de su vida, no habría podido entender el destello de inseguridad que se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció. Retirándole la ropa después a él, despacio, la manera en que repasó con el índice y luego besó una vieja cicatriz de cuando cayó de la motocicleta mágica al aprender a conducirla por su cuenta, porque quería tener algo interesante que contarle al verlo.

Una búsqueda de varita a última minuto, Harry usando el término "cruel" en su novio, por la breve interrupción, la risa que contuvo al volver a besarlo y distraerlo. No sabría, hasta el día siguiente, que repasase los hechos en su mente, cuáles encantamientos utilizó en sí mismo ni de dónde los sacó.

No habría podido decir cuál de los dos estaba más preocupado cuando Draco se posicionó justo sobre él, tomando una respiración profunda, la mano cerrada en la base de su miembro. Harry habría intentado que fuese más lento, en lugar de hacerlo entrar todo. La sensación de estrechez, calidez, que lo envolvió, lo sacudió con fuerza suficiente para marearlo, compitiendo con la desesperación al ver que su novio atrapaba el dedo índice entre los dientes para ahogar un quejido de dolor.

Draco lo amenazó con maldecirlo si se movía. Harry apartó ambas manos de él e incluso contuvo el aliento. Luego vino una retahíla de "bien, bien, bien…" cuando quiso preguntar cómo estaba, un beso largo, una mirada de advertencia por moverse, casi por accidente, empujar la cadera hacia él, arrancándole otro quejido. La frente de Draco apoyada en su hombro un momento, sus propias manos, tras unos instantes, acariciándole la espalda, temblorosas, intentando tranquilizarlo.

Cuando se enderezó, lo hizo para sostenerse de sus hombros. Lo último que Harry hubiese esperado fue que levantase la cadera y se dejase caer sobre él de nuevo, ahogando un sonido indescriptible a medio camino entre el dolor y la sorpresa.

Luego fue imposible mantener cualquier tipo de control. Draco repitió esa secuencia de pequeños saltos que daba antes, Harry lo sostenía de la cadera, empujaba cuando sabía que estaba por descender. Lo tomaba por completo, a un ritmo que no dejaba de aumentar progresivamente, junto a ese calor que parecía inundarlo todo, le hacía cosquillear, desear _más_.

Lo dejó guiar cada movimiento, cada instante. Se retorcía, se aferraba a su cadera, deslizaba las manos hacia su trasero y apretaba. Draco lo abrazaba del cuello, jugaba con su pelo, le arañaba la parte alta de la espalda, los jadeos sonaban junto a su oído.

Cuando alcanzaron el clímax, Draco lo estaba besando, y se dejó arrastrar por la sensación; no estaba seguro de quién llegó primero. La presión de sus paredes internas en torno a él un momento después, le hizo perder la cabeza. Draco lo estrechó más, se balanceó por última vez, y se quedó ahí, entre espasmos, gemidos bajitos se le escapaban. Hubo un torbellino arrasador para sus sentidos, y sólo al reaccionar, Harry decidiría que no podía hacer más que llenarle el rostro de besos, ayudarlo a alzarse, mantener el equilibrio y sentarse a su lado, ambos cubiertos del líquido espeso por el que su novio arrugaba la nariz.

Antes de que se diesen cuenta, estaban tirados en el suelo y Draco simulaba burlarse de su expresión, diciéndole que dejase de verlo con cara de idiota, sacándole la lengua, a pesar de que seguía sudoroso, ruborizado y sin aliento, igual que él.

* * *

**Extra**

_Dame un beso, luego otro, y sigamos por el resto de nuestras vidas._

—…todavía no entiendo por qué Charlie Weasley, de entre todas las personas, te enseñó encantamientos para prepararte para...pues para…_eso_.

—Los encantamientos de lubricación, aparentemente, son muy conocidos. El de relajación de músculos funciona mejor si no es la primera vez, pero…

—Eso lo hace sonar peor —Harry formó pucheros.

Estaba claro que Draco hacía un esfuerzo por no reírse de él. Sabía cómo sonaba y lo que debía pensar, pero _en serio_, no podía sacarse la idea de la cabeza desde que recibió la respuesta a su pregunta esa misma mañana.

Era domingo, alrededor del mediodía; todavía no pisaban Hogwarts. No le costaba imaginarse el castigo que les caería en cuanto lo hiciesen, al menos de parte de Snape, que sabría que no durmieron allí. No tenía idea de cómo sus amigos se las arreglaban para cubrir su ausencia en el castillo, estresados y desesperados porque volviesen, pero incapaces de decidir si regresar a la Casa de los Gritos o no, con buenas razones.

La sala de requerimientos les dio una cama cuando quisieron estar más cómodos. Al parecer, decidió que dos era un número innecesario, y se trataba de una versión más amplia de las del dormitorio de Slytherin. Después fueron ellos los que consideraron que el espacio extra también era innecesario, y ahí estaban.

Harry se encontraba sentado, la espalda recargada en las almohadas. No vestía más que los calzoncillos y tenía un vaso de jugo de calabaza, cortesía del desayuno que Lía hizo aparecer antes de que despertasen; su otra mano no dejaba de peinar el cabello de su novio, enredando los dedos en los mechones.

Draco estaba tendido de lado a lado de la cama, boca arriba, la cabeza apoyada en su regazo. El suéter tejido con la inicial de su nombre, _y nada más_, hacía ver a sus piernas, que se balanceaban despacio cada poco tiempo, más largas y pálidas de lo que ya eran de por sí. Tenía una varita de regaliz atrapada entre los labios y rodó los ojos al oírlo, divertido.

—Bueno, yo se lo pedí —puntualizó, con simpleza, apuntándolo de forma que podría haber sido amenazadora, si no lo hubiese hecho con el dulce que luego volvió a morder. Harry estaba seguro de que su expresión preocupada seguía empeorando—, pensando en usarlo contigo, por Merlín. ¿De verdad necesitaba decirlo? No habría intentando algo como eso con otra persona, Harry.

Se removió en el colchón y carraspeó. Su rostro ardió cuando Draco se echó a reír, negando. Se sacó la vara dulce de la boca, de nuevo, luego extendió un brazo hacia él, los dedos cerrándose en la parte posterior de su cuello e instándolo a inclinarse más cerca.

—Sólo bésame.

Bien, supuso que podría dejar el tema de lado. Sólo porque su novio estaba lleno de las marcas de sus besos y quizás experimentaba cierta satisfacción culpable porque le incomodase moverse bruscamente e incluso sentarse. Lo hacía pensar en la noche anterior; no se podía seguir irritado así.

Atrapó sus labios y lo besó despacio, dejándole tomar el control cuando pareció exigirlo en cada movimiento. Sabía al té con leche y azúcar de cada mañana, a regaliz, a _Draco_.

Cuando se apartó porque necesitaba respirar, Draco había abandonado el dulce en la bandeja que tenían a un lado, entrelazó los dedos de su otra mano tras su cuello, y se alzó lo suficiente para volver a besarlo. Harry se rio contra su boca, pasándole un brazo alrededor a medida que tomaba asiento.

Volvían a separarse, ambos jadeaban por aliento.

—Otro —demandó, haciéndolo reír por el tono en que lo hizo, pero no habría podido negarse a esos ojos grises que lo miraban con clara adoración, ni a esa sonrisa que daba la impresión de que pensaba que tenerlo ahí era una victoria personal.

Merlín. Lo amaba.

_Lo amaba tanto._

* * *

**Fin del Libro 6.**

* * *

**Creo que no puedo explicarles cómo me reí imaginando la expresión de Harry en el extra, mientras Draco le explica de dónde sacó los hechizos. Era necesario agregarlo ¿?**


	70. Interludio: 1996-1997

_Pansy Parkinson a Narcissa Malfoy_

_1996-1997_

**01, septiembre. 1996.**

No hay inscripción detrás, aunque de haberla tomado ella, lo habría llamado "_evitarse y otras acciones absurdas"._ Hay un carruaje de Hogwarts, unos adolescentes que no son enfocados y dos que sí. Harry se sienta en un extremo del asiento y finge no encontrar nada más interesante que el castillo a lo lejos, incluso cuando Draco lo observa con insistencia y termina por cruzarse de brazos, enfurruñado.

**08, septiembre. 1996.**

"_Guardianes. Juegos de Slytherin, '96"_

La fotografía apunta a una pared y Draco en primer lugar, abriendo un pasadizo en esta. Parece entusiasmado, de esa forma en que intenta contenerse y no siempre le resulta. Pansy, a un lado, lleva una antorcha de fuego verde. Harry, al otro, mira al chico con una sonrisa divertida, cuando hace una reverencia exagerada para invitarlos a pasar a los dos hacia las escaleras antes que él.

**29, septiembre. 1996.**

"_Digamos que la usa porque es más cómoda"_

Tomada desde atrás, la imagen muestra a Harry inclinado sobre la mesa de Slytherin en el comedor. Se ve como si se quejase respecto a algo. Junto a él, Draco lleva un uniforme de Quidditch con un "Potter" bordado en lugar de su apellido.

**14, octubre. 1996.**

"_Almohada humana"_

La fotografía está un poco desenfocada. Muestra una cama desordenada, un chico moreno que duerme boca arriba, con los labios entreabiertos, uno rubio que lo rodea con brazos y piernas, enterrando el rostro en su pecho. Las cobijas son un enredo en torno a ambos y los acompaña una bola de pelo que reconoce como Lep, encima del torso de Harry.

**29, octubre. 1996.**

Tampoco lleva inscripción. Sólo se muestra un fuerte de mantas en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Después de la toma de la imagen, una cabeza rubia se asoma por un costado plegable de tela, da un vistazo alrededor y enseña una sonrisa a la persona detrás de la vieja cámara.

**18, noviembre. 1996.**

"_Ella es feliz, nosotros somos felices"_ la letra pertenece a Draco. Por el ángulo en que fue tomada, se nota que hay dos chicos detrás de las cámaras; los pantalones del uniforme, a causa de las piernas estiradas por delante, y los zapatos, son lo único que se distingue de ambos. Más allá, se enfoca en Pansy, en una silla de la biblioteca, examinando una rama de alguna planta con pequeñas flores, que le llegó con una carta. Sonríe.

**17, enero. 1997.**

"_Hogsmeade, '97" _es lo único que ponen las dos que llegan juntas. La primera fotografía enfoca la calle principal del pueblo mágico y a los chicos que transitan por este, todavía envueltos en sus ropas de invierno. Harry habla con Ron Weasley, una de sus manos extendida, los dedos entrelazados con los de Draco, que asiente a lo que Pansy, del otro lado, le dice.

La segunda es tomada dentro de un local, hacia una mesa donde dos chicas y un chico parecen debatir un tema. En los asientos contrarios, Draco les da una respuesta que se queda a medias, porque ese es el momento en que Harry ve a la cámara, asiente, y se inclina hacia él, para darle un beso en la mejilla, apartándose de inmediato; Draco se queda con los labios entreabiertos, como si hubiese olvidado lo que decía.

**24, febrero. 1997.**

"_Algunos días, a todos nos sorprende siendo amable"_ la letra pertenece a Harry. La fotografía no está bien enfocada; la cámara apunta a una extensión del césped, cercano a la entrada al castillo del colegio, donde Draco está de cuclillas. Ladea la cabeza, habla, llama la atención de un niño que debe estar en primero o segundo, quien hace pucheros y asiente a lo que él le dice.

**07, marzo. 1997.**

"_Harry, Amber, Honora. '97"_

La fotografía fue tomada en uno de los pasillos del colegio. Harry camina adelante, en una exagerada marcha militar, la varita en la mano y el brazo en alto. Parece que va diciendo algo, sonríe. Detrás de él, dos niñas lo imitan, en una formación imprecisa y poco funcional.

**01, abril. 1997.**

"_La formación de un ejército o club de fans" _es Draco quien lo escribió._ "(o ambas)" _añade Pansy, una línea por debajo.

Lo primero que nota es a Harry, a la salida del campo de Quidditch, con el uniforme de Slytherin y la escoba todavía en una mano, recargada sobre el hombro para mayor facilidad de traslado. Las mismas niñas que lo seguían en la pasillo están frente a él, hablándole, pero unas cuatro o cinco de edades similares, lo rodean. Intenta sonreír, y en cierto punto, mira a quien se encuentra tras la cámara, con lo que parece ser una petición de auxilio.

**29, abril. 1997.**

"_Niccolò, Draco y Pociones"_

El laboratorio en las mazmorras. Draco está en un primer plano, de perfil; el resto no se enfoca. Tiene el codo apoyado en el borde del mesón, la barbilla sobre la palma. Divide su atención entre lo que sea que ocurre frente a ellos y el libro que esconde bajo su otro brazo, un viejo título de "Il principe".

Pansy ha agregado una nota al pie, que dice: _"Merlín nos libre de lo que se esté formando dentro de su cabeza"_

**18, mayo. 1997.**

No tiene inscripción. Hay una imagen rápida, de unas columnas de niños que son guiados por una chica; se demora unos segundos en reconocerla como Pansy. Detrás, Draco cierra la formación. Se detiene un momento, ve a la persona tras la cámara, una sonrisa le transforma el rostro al guiñarle. Luego sigue su camino.

**04, junio. 1997.**

"_Momento de realización, cuando un desorientado Harry iba a salir con Ron y se dio cuenta de que era cuatro de junio, día que siempre pasa con Draco"_ la imagen muestra la entrada a la Sala Común de Slytherin, en el preciso momento en que el pasaje se abre. Harry entra corriendo, jadeando, y observa a Draco, en uno de los sillones, que luce divertido.


	71. 64 L7

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Este capítulo lleva una dedicación a Steffy, porque es puro fluff y a ella le hace falta algo para olvidar su agobio. Espero estés mejor y consigas distracciones suficientes /corazón, corazón.**

* * *

**Libro 7. **_**Harry Potter y el regalo maldito**_

* * *

**Capítulo sesenta y cuatro: **_De cuando Harry es aplastado por duendecillos y Draco perseguido por un dragón_

—…tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

—No parece que te moleste.

—No me molesta —Harry evitó mirarlo, porque sabía que se encontraría una sonrisa victoriosa una vez que lo hiciese. Aun así, no pudo mantenerse indiferente, porque a su novio le dio por reclamar la atención de la que se creía merecedor, atrapando su labio inferior entre los dientes y dándole un tirón sin fuerza. Abrió la boca por reflejo, dejándose arrastrar por otro de esos besos largos, que le hacían preguntarse cómo pudo haber vivido tantos años sin disfrutarlos.

Ese 31 de julio se rompieron varias de las tradiciones de cumpleaños entre los Potter y los Merodeadores, por no hablar de los Weasley, que lo tenían por miembro honorario de la familia. Harry todavía estaba dormido cuando Draco llegó vía flu, solo. Lily lo recibió mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno, pidiéndole que fuese a despertarlo.

Así, lo primero que Harry escuchó el día en que cumplía los diecisiete años, fue la voz de su novio llamándolo. Al abrir los ojos, su visión borrosa, somnolienta, captó al chico que se subía a horcajadas sobre él e intentaba, sin éxito, peinarlo y echarle el cabello hacia atrás, para besarle el rostro. Cuando se enteró de lo que lo llevó ahí, estaba tan agradecido con su madre por pedirle a Draco que fuese temprano, que la abrazó apenas puso un pie en la cocina. Ella lo rodeó, se rio, y fingió que no sabía por qué tenía esa sonrisa tonta.

Desayunaron los cuatro. También fue la primera de muchas veces en que Draco Malfoy y James Potter se sentarían frente a frente en un comedor, ellos dos observarían a uno y al otro, temerosos de que fuese a ocurrir algún estallido repentino de magia, o algo peor. Ambos se limitaron a concentrarse en el único punto en común por el que podían llegar a un fácil acuerdo: _Harry_.

No estaba seguro de cuál estuvo más sorprendido, entre Lily y él, después de terminar, en el momento que James hacía levitar los trastes hacia el fregadero, y escucharon una risa contenida de Draco por lo que fuese que le hubiese dicho.

—…pero tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo —insistía James, en ese tono que él le había escuchado reservar para novatos entre los Aurores cuando tenían una primera misión difícil o estaban cansados del trabajo poco después de empezar—, tendrías que haber pedido permiso a su padre.

Para su sorpresa, Draco en verdad volvía a reírse. Su voz estaba impregnada de una burla que no era maliciosa, cuando le replicaba.

—En caso de que el padre esté ausente en el preciso instante, la madre también es un buen gestor. Reglas básicas de cortesía sangrepura, _señor_, ¿es que hace tanto que las estudió que ya no lo recuerda?

—…Merlín, Lily te dijo que sí y a mí nadie me contó, ¿cierto? —como el adolescente se limitaba a ahogar la risa, el hombre empezaba a protestar, de forma exagerada—: ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Traicionado por mi esposa!

Harry no tenía idea de lo que se suponía que estaba escuchando. Junto a él, Lily le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros; cuando la miró, se llevó el índice a los labios y le guiñó.

—Vamos a dejar que tu papá termine de limpiar —dijo, con suavidad, arrastrándolo consigo en cuanto asintió, lejos del comedor. Los débiles murmullos de la conversación que dejaban atrás se hicieron ininteligibles.

Cuando se suponía que volvió al cuarto para cambiarse, Draco lo acompañó y se tiró en su cama, tan relajado como si fuese propia, a hablarle sin despegar la mirada del techo, sobre planes que tenía con Regulus, en calidad de heredero de los Black. De algún modo incomprensible, aquello terminó en Harry fingiendo que huía por el cuarto y doblándose de la risa, el otro chico atrapándolo apenas se distraía, los dos rodando por la cama en un enredo de extremidades, hasta que Draco quedó encima de él, aprisionándolo contra el colchón, y decidido a que su regalo por la mayoría de edad bien podrían ser suficientes besos para dejarlo sin aliento por el resto del día. No es que a Harry no le agradase la idea.

Draco se reacomodó sobre él, utilizándolo como si de un lujoso almohadón se tratase, con las piernas entrelazadas a las suyas, los codos flexionados y brazos sobre su pecho, la barbilla apoyada en estos. Esos ojos grises no se despegaban de él, una sonrisa ligera, feliz, tiraba de las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba. Harry también sonrió. Se dedicó a delinear el contorno de su mandíbula con el pulgar, para después sostenerle la mejilla, y dejar que recargase levemente el rostro en su palma.

—¿Qué? —inquirió, sin parar de sonreír, cuando se dio cuenta de que no le decía nada, ni se movía, pero su mirada se convertía en esa que le advertía de que _algo _se maquinaba dentro de aquella cabeza rubia.

La respuesta se demoró unos segundos en llegar.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer en agosto?

Harry elevó las cejas.

—¿Agosto? ¿Este agosto? Quieres decir…¿a partir de mañana? —arrugó el entrecejo al verlo asentir y se mordió el labio, pensativo. Tenía la vaga sensación de que lo que contestase sería importante—. Supongo que me quedaré en La Madriguera unos días para ver a los Weasley, visitar a Sirius y Remus, acompañar a Pansy al Vivero…¿salir contigo? —ofreció, vacilante, con un rastro de timidez que causó que la sonrisa de su novio fuese un poco más amplia. Carraspeó—. Aunque no creo que la tía Narcissa tenga muchas ganas de dejarte salir estos días tampoco, ¿cierto?

No hacía falta explicar por qué. Draco emitió un largo "hm", sin moverse ni un centímetro encima de él.

—De hecho, voy a salir —Lo pronunció despacio, medido, como si aguardase una reacción de su parte ante lo que fuese que estaba por soltarle—. A viajar, incluso.

Al entender el punto, Harry dejó escapar un débil "oh", y por reflejo, lo envolvió con los brazos. No se le había ocurrido que Draco viajaría ese año, ¿por qué _no _lo haría? Era casi una costumbre para los Malfoy.

Que él estuviese ahí, no debería ser razón para posponerlo o negarse. Y aparentemente, no lo fue en ningún momento.

No sabía si estaba bien sentirse un poco desilusionado.

Draco se estiró para darle un beso, que él no correspondió, sin pensarlo, sacándole un bufido de risa.

—¿Esa es tu forma de decirme que me vas a extrañar? —preguntó, uniendo sus frentes. No tenía escape de ese modo; incluso si no observaba directamente esos ojos atentos, brillantes, podía _sentir _cómo estos sí lo veían a él, de cerca.

—Perdón —musitó, al percatarse de que, quizás, evadir sus besos no era la mejor manera de demostrarlo. Lo estrechó más, y aunque puede que hubiese sido con fuerza, Draco no se quejó—. Sí, sí te voy a extrañar.

Entonces la siguiente vez que Draco sonrió y lo besó, Harry se dijo que tenía que aprovechar ese día.

—Pues te tengo una buena noticia —declaró de pronto, interrumpiendo los besos cortos, fugaces, apenas roces, que Harry le dio uno tras otro, una vez que hizo ademán de apartarse. Draco se rio por lo bajo de su expresión lastimera cuando lo detuvo—: tal vez…no tendrías que extrañarme.

Le tomó unos segundos procesar esas palabras y hacerse una idea de lo que pretendía decirle.

—¿No vas a ir? —frunció el ceño, confundido. El chico meneó la cabeza.

—Prueba otra vez, Potter.

—¿Vas a…? Merlín —exhaló, cuando cierto pensamiento cruzó su mente—. No. No lo harías…

—Ajá —Draco asintió, lento, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento—. Lo hablé con Regulus, le pregunté a la tía Lily y…

—¡No puedo creer que no me dijeras! —se quejó, a pesar de la sonrisa maravillada y aliviada que se le dibujó.

—Te lo estoy diciendo justo ahora.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero —rodó los ojos, más divertido de lo que le habría gustado admitir.

—Tranquilo, es una pregunta y puedes negarte a venir. Pero si te decía y querías venir, y luego no conseguía los permisos, me iba a sentir muy culpable y tú podías ponerte triste…

Harry se estiró para darle otro beso, por el puchero que se le formó. Draco pareció recordar algo entonces.

—La tía Lily me contó que tu padre hizo eso por ella cuando se graduaron de Hogwarts, porque le iba a pedir que se casaran —mencionó, de pasada, como si hubiese algún tipo de explicación allí que él no podía entender, y Harry se lo hizo saber al arrugar el entrecejo.

—¿Y eso qué? Tú no me vas a pedir matrimonio.

—Podría hacerlo —se encogió de hombros, ante la mirada sorprendida que le dedicó—. Cumples la mayoría de edad mágica. Técnicamente, podríamos casarnos hoy mismo, si mi Legado está de acuerdo en aceptarte, y sé que lo está. Y-

—Merlín —exhaló, mitad suspiro y mitad risa—. Draco, ¿te estás escuchando?

—¿Por qué nopodríamos casarnos?

—Tenemos diecisiete —ya que su novio arqueó una ceja y esperó alguna otra razón, más convincente, boqueó por un momento, al intentar dar con algo más—, ni siquiera nos hemos graduado. No tenemos trabajo y se supone que, de todos modos, es una decisión demasiado importante, porque los magos vivimos mucho y- y no debe tomarse así- y- y yo no he pensado- tú entiendes, es- en- ahm-

El rostro le ardía cuando escuchó la risa vibrante de Draco, que enterró el rostro en su pecho al intentar callarse o disimularlo. Harry se quedó callado, demasiado aturdido para enojarse o avergonzarse más.

—Por Merlín, ¡Harry! —al verlo ladear la cabeza, completamente recostado en él, con esa sonrisa abierta que sólo tenía cuando se sentía en confianza, acompañada de un leve rubor en las mejillas, no pudo hacer más que soltar una pesada, temblorosa, exhalación, y pensar que, _tal vez_, casarse no sonaba mal cuando esa sería una imagen recurrente en su vida. Hasta podía decir que hacía latir a su corazón más rápido—. Sé que no podemos casarnos hoy mismo, ¿crees que no tomo esas cosas en cuenta? Madre me mataría si me caso antes de salir de Hogwarts.

Se demoró unos instantes en analizar lo que respondió. Al hacerlo, también se rio.

—¿Ese es tu único motivo para no casarnos hoy mismo?

Draco asintió, sin un segundo de vacilación.

—¿De verdad? —lo oyó emitir un vago sonido afirmativo— ¿y qué harías si a la tía Narcissa no le importase?

—Te llevaría a ver aNyx.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es una forma sencilla de decirle a la casa más antigua de la familia Black, no la más grande, pero sí la más hermosa y mágica, y en donde se celebraban las ceremonias más importantes —indicó, con suavidad, reacomodándose para capturar sus labios en un beso corto. Siguió hablando tan cerca que los rozaba al pronunciar cada palabra:—. Te mostraría el lugar, te daría el regalo Black que te corresponde, la ceremonia sería de enlace mágico. Te besaría justo después, así —con una sonrisa que intentaba retener, sin éxito, le dio otro beso—, saldríamos a dar un paseo, para que veas lo que sólo alguien relacionado a un Black puedever, y te haría mío apenas tenga una pequeña oportunidad, para completar el trato.

Al callar, lo observó con ambas cejas levantadas, a la espera de su reacción. Harry estaba sin palabras, conteniendo el aliento. El corazón le latía tan fuerte y tan rápido que le tronaba en los oídos.

—Supongo- supongo que no suena mal —admitió, entre balbuceos, desviando la mirada. Draco volvió a recostar la cabeza en su pecho.

—_Sé_ que no suena mal.

Harry no tenía idea de que sonreía, cuando empezó a trazar líneas imaginarias en su espalda, distrayéndose. Incluso el silencio era relajante; le permitía oír la respiración acompasada de Draco, el roce de las telas de su ropa cuando se movían un poco, el latir enloquecido de su propio corazón.

—Lo tomaré como una buena señal —le escuchó decir, al elevarse unos centímetros. Draco plantó un beso, a través de su camiseta, a su pecho, justo donde quedaba el corazón. Harry se ruborizó al notar que tendría que haber oído sus latidos, por la posición en que estuvieron—. ¿Significa que sí quieres venir conmigo?

Él fingió que lo pensaba, sólo para conseguir que lo mirase con incrédula diversión. Se rio.

—Bien, ¿pero a Regulus no le molestará que ande por ahí, cuando tendría que enseñarte sobre sus cosas sangrepura y de herencia?

—Regulus llevó a mi padrino un montón de veces cuando tenía mi edad, a pesar de que se supone que le prohibieron hacerlo —bufó.

—Siempre se me olvida que ellos…ya sabes.

Draco se encogió de hombros. En el silencio que siguió a esas palabras, Harry le dio algunas vueltas a la idea de viajar.

—¿Y a dónde vamos?

—A que conozcas a Nyx.

Boqueó. Su novio volvía a elevar las cejas, aguardando.

—Dime que lo de que tu madre no te deja casarte antes de graduarnos es en serio.

—Es _muy_ en serio —aceptó, con un asentimiento. Harry soltó una risa ahogada, que le hizo fruncir el ceño—. ¿Qué?

—Pensaba que, si tienes otro de esos _momentos de locura_ —Draco protestó por el modo de llamarlo, pero él no se calló:—, eres muy capaz de ignorarla y casarte de todas formas apenas pisemos Nyx.

Entonces su novio sonrió, de lado. Se le ocurrió que era la sonrisa de cuando estaban por meterse en problemas, o conocía las consecuencias de lo que tenía en mente.

—Draco, no nos vamos a casar hoy. Ni mañana. Ni ningún otro de los treinta y un días que tiene el mes de agosto —aclaró, despacio, en voz baja. Él no lució afectado.

—Lo sé.

Parpadeó. Bien, aquello no se lo esperaba.

—Pero dijiste…

—Dije que _podríamos. _Yo _quiero _—recalcó las palabras. Harry tragó en seco—, es obvio que tú no. Cuando quieras, será. Por mí está bien, mientras sigamos juntos.

Tras decir esto, se recostó de nuevo en su pecho.

—Draco-

A pesar de que lo llamó y este, con un suspiro, volvió a ladear la cabeza para verlo, no tenía idea de qué decirle.

—Granger me explicó que los muggles no planean sus matrimonios como los sangrepura —comentó, de pronto, cuando él todavía intentaba idear algo—, y los mestizos son más parecidos a los muggles en ese sentido. Es natural para nosotros, madre sólo me pidió que me graduase primero, pero hemos hablado de "cuando me case" desde que tengo memoria. Sé que no es lo mismo para ti y está bien, en serio.

Harry quería preguntarle en qué momento o por qué habló de un tema como ese con Hermione, desde cuándo pensaba así, y tantas otras cosas; en cambio, lo que hizo, aquello para lo que su cuerpo reaccionó, fue deslizar las manos hacia sus mejillas y besarlo. Draco sonrió contra sus labios por un instante. Al separarse, sacudió la cabeza.

—Linda forma de rechazarme.

—No te estoy-

—Sh —debió darse cuenta de que hablaba en serio por el modo en que se le quebró la voz. La idea de que pudiese creer que en verdad lo decía, que era un rotundo _no, _lo atormentó, y ni siquiera el beso que recibió en la mejilla pudo relajarlo por completo—, te estoy diciendo que lo sé. Era broma, Harry.

Se aclaró la garganta, trazando, de forma inconsciente, el contorno de su rostro con los pulgares.

—Draco- yo nunca- yo no-

—Sí, ya sé —insistió, en tono tranquilizador—. Sé que estarás en mi futuro, Harry, eres lo único por lo que estoy dispuesto a esperar. Podré ser muy caprichoso, pero reuniré toda mi paciencia para hacer las cosas de la forma en que estés más cómodo. No te preocupes por eso.

Él no pudo hacer más que observarlo con ojos enormes, los labios entreabiertos, mientras Draco se alzaba para quedar a horcajadas sobre él. Desde arriba, lo miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa. Estuvo seguro entonces, si es que alguna vez dudó, de que no querría a alguien más de ese modo. Ni con esa intensidad.

Harry acababa de extender los brazos en su dirección, para jalarlo más cerca, de nuevo, para abrazarlo, besarlo, lo que fuese que necesitabacon tanta desesperación para demostrarle cuánto significaba para él, cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió con un ruido estruendoso. Draco bufó y se cruzó de brazos, viendo por encima del hombro. Medio segundo más tarde, un empujón lo apartaba hasta tirarlo en el colchón.

—Interrumpo intencionalmente antes de que vuelvan a perder el control de sus…_instintos _adolescentes —Sirius, sentado tan erguido como era capaz, en medio de ambos, simuló el tono de voz de suave reprimenda con que Lily le hablaba a los Merodeadores cuando se trataba de un tema que no podía evitarse y al que debía rendirse. Harry observó a su padrino con horror y este se echó a reír, esa risa escandalosa e histérica que tenía, al darle un manotazo a una de las rodillas del otro con sangre Black—. Lily quiere que bajes para ayudarla con ya-sabes-qué.

Draco se retorció en el colchón y se levantó, apoyándose en un codo. Dirigió al hombre una mirada burlona, y completamente adrede, se inclinó hacia Harry para capturar sus labios en un beso largo, del que intentó resistirse un instante, sólo para olvidarse de su _audiencia _después. Al menos, hasta que oyó la risa descontrolada de su padrino, doblándose desde el abdomen, con una mano extendida frente a la cara, como si pretendiese usarla de escudo para sus ojos.

Harry seguía aturdido por el beso, relamiéndose los labios, con una sensación cosquilleante en el cuerpo, cuando su novio se deslizó fuera de la cama y salió. No cerró la puerta detrás de él y comprendió por qué enseguida: apenas se fue, su padre y Remus se asomaron. El primero entró vacilante, dando vistazos hacia el pasillo, el segundo permaneció con la espalda apoyada contra una de las paredes, saludándolo con un gesto. Carraspeó y se obligó a sentarse en el colchón, fingiendo que no había estado distraído por Draco, antes de la interrupción.

El silencio llenó el cuarto. Era tan incómodo que no podía hacer más que rehuir de la mirada de su padre y juguetear con sus dedos, el calor en su cuerpo apaciguándose más lento de lo que le habría gustado.

—Antes- antes de que bajes —empezó James, gesticulando con ambas manos, titubeante. Dio una ojeada a Remus, en busca de apoyo. Él se encogió de hombros—, quería hablar contigo. Pero ahora decidí que _padfoot_ es mejor para estos temas porque tiene experiencia —declaró, hablando deprisa. Palmeó el hombro de su mejor amigo, que abrió mucho los ojos al entender lo que decía—. Así que yo los veo abajo, sí, bien- eso.

James salió bajo la reprobatoria mirada de Remus y la incrédula de Sirius, que luego se volvió hacia él y se aclaró la garganta con fuerza. Era extraño ver a su padrino intentando lucir serio, acomodándose en el colchón, y a la vez, lo suficiente inquieto como para juguetear con sus dedos también.

—Bueno, sí, esto- ajá —volvió a carraspear, e igual que un momento atrás hizo James, buscó auxilio en Remus, quien suspiró.

—Habría sido más fácil si lo hubiesen hablado con él hace años —comentó, con el tono resignado de quien lo ha dicho varias veces, sin ser escuchado en realidad. Sirius le dedicó una mirada desagradable, que los llevó a tener una conversación en base a gestos y expresiones faciales, que Harry no podía comprender—. Siendo honestos, Sirius, el hecho de que James ni siquiera pudiese conseguir un abrazo de Lily hasta los diecisiete, no significa que Harry…bueno, eso.

—Es que- maldición —Sirius dejó caer los hombros—, estoy seguro de que tú ya sabes todo lo que te podría decir sobre…_eso._

—Tú no sabes si él ya…_sabe —_recordó Remus, vacilante, y se ganó un resoplido del otro hombre.

—Eso es porque tú no viste al cachorro Malfoy encima de él cuando entre. ¿A quién engaña _prongs_ con esto? Es obvio que ellos…—terminó gesticulando con las manos—. Lily le dijo a James que tenía que hacerlo hace años, ¡y él le juró que lo había hablado con Harry!

Harry arrugó el entrecejo, repasando las palabras en su mente para entender a qué venía la extraña charla.

—Debieron decirle cuando Lily se los pidió —siguió Remus, que abandonó el cuarto meneando la cabeza. En cuanto desapareció por el umbral de la puerta, Harry aguardó una explicación de su padrino, pero este se limitó a colocarle una mano en el hombro y sonreír.

—Buena charla, cachorro —luego también se fue.

Cuando decidió bajar con el resto, encontró a su novio en la cocina, imitando los movimientos de varita de Lily al alzar el pastel de cumpleaños con una mano, mientras con la otra se cubría parte del rubor de un rojo intenso que le cubría las mejillas. Junto a él, la bruja tarareaba y sonreía.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasó? —susurró al pararse a su lado. Draco lo miró de reojo y se lamentó por lo bajo.

—Tu madre pidiéndome que tenga cuidado contigo en el viaje, fue lo que me pasó.

Harry estaba por preguntar a qué se refería, cuando Lily se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí y se dispuso a abrazarlo y felicitarlo. Poco después, la chimenea se encendería cuando Ron llegase, también tendría que ir a la puerta dos veces, para abrirle a Pansy y Hermione, así que las cuestiones se le olvidarían, hasta que al comer pastel, notase a su padre visiblemente incómodo, hablando en voz baja con Sirius, en una esquina.

De pronto, James resoplaba, protestaba de forma infantil, y caminaba hacia él, inclinándose sobre su espalda, al ponerle las manos en los hombros. Por reflejo, Draco, que era el que estaba sentado junto a Harry, se apartó y lo observó con su inherente cautela.

—¿Les puedo robar al cumpleañero por una hora?

—_0—_

Tenía un par de palabras que podían haber descrito el Museo. Imponente, formidable. Enorme. Antiguo.

Cuando James le soltó el brazo, la Aparición los había dejado en el exterior de la muralla, una descomunal estructura de piedra amarilla, finalizada en picos y torres pequeñas, por donde podría haberse asomado algún vigía en otra época, que se alargaba tanto como su visión le permitía notar, y contaba con una única entrada: un puente levadizo, al estilo medieval, que abría camino sobre una fosa, con encantamientos que debían disimular su verdadero tamaño.

Tal vez _intimidante_ era la palabra adecuada.

—¿La casa ancestral de los Potter? —su pregunta no fue más que una exhalación, amortiguada, llevada lejos por el sonido del viento. Su ubicación estaba en algún punto escondido en un bosquecillo; no podía saber dónde con exactitud.

—Sí —James tomó una profunda, brusca, bocanada de aire. Harry tragó en seco. Hombro con hombro, permanecieron un rato en un tenso silencio, ambos jugueteando con los dedos, hasta que se pasaron una mano por el cabello a la vez; al darse cuenta, un par de risas nerviosas y agudas se les escaparon.

—¿Me vas a llevar con el Legado? —inquirió, en voz baja. Su padre asintió—. Así que hoy heredo, por mi cumpleaños.

Se metió las manos a los bolsillos, volvió a analizar la estructura que se le presentaba, y escuchó a su padre emitir un largo "hm".

—La herencia- el Legado de los Potter es un poco diferente. Yo nunca te exigiría-

—Sí, sí, custodios de tesoros y puertas, lo sé —lo cortó, con un encogimiento de hombros—, se hereda a los diecisiete, se mantiene el control y bla, bla, bla.

James parpadeó y se ajustó los lentes.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Draco y Hellen.

—¿Hellen? —cuando le recordó la Inefable que fue a visitar en el Ministerio durante el _incidente _de las vacaciones pasadas, soltó un apenas comprensible "ah" y asintió—. Bueno, está bastante acertada. Es cierto que se nos conocía como custodios, también lo es que aún mantenemos gran parte de las propiedades antiguas intactas, y los portales a otras casas sangrepura continúan en funcionamiento.

—¿De verdad? —otro asentimiento. James se desordenó el cabello, de nuevo.

—Pero eso no es todo lo que conforma el Museo, y entrar puede ser algo…shockeante. Yo salí corriendo la primera vez que los vi, pero seguro tú eres más valiente que yo. Espero.

En el momento en que le palmeó el hombro y emprendió el camino hacia la fosa, Harry sólo sintió una curiosidad que lo hizo seguirlo. Su padre se detuvo en el borde, levantó la mano en que portaba su anillo familiar, que destelló un instante. En un parpadeo, el puente se movió, sin hacer ni un ruido, y descendió para ocupar el correspondiente lugar sobre la caída. Avanzó; Harry detrás de él.

Un pasadizo de casi dos metros de largo separaba el final del puente del patio interno. Allí, el Museo también era similar a las edificaciones más antiguas del mundo mágico; patio cuadrado, de tierra, pasillos abiertos, con arcos, columnas haciendo de ventanales, umbrales para pasar, unas escaleras sin barandillas que brotaban de los costados, pegadas a las paredes, para alcanzar la cima de los muros y un segundo piso de dispersas habitaciones.

—¿Viviste aquí? —preguntó. No podía imaginarse a un joven James pasándose el verano ahí, tirado en el piso de tierra, con los ojos puestos en ese cielo que era demasiado azul y brillante para alguien que se hubiese acostumbrado a los días fríos y grises de Londres.

—Estuve unos meses, por voluntad propia, para acomodar algunas cosas —su padre le restó importancia con un gesto y siguió su camino, desviándose hacia la enorme puerta doble de madera que estaba al cruzar el patio—. Los de arriba son cuartos, la biblioteca, un comedor, el laboratorio que usaba mi padre. Nada que importe lo suficiente para tenerte aquí en tu cumpleaños, Harry. Lo puedes ver mejor otro día.

Él tenía otra opinión; todo aquello era raro, nuevo, e inesperado de cierta forma, podría haberlo seguido en un recorrido por ese castillo del que no supo nada hasta entonces, si se lo hubiese dado. Por supuesto que James no sabía de su reciente interés por el lado sangrepura de su familia, así que fue directo al pedirle que lo acompañase dentro cuando la enorme puerta se abrió bajo el tacto de sus dedos y un roce con el anillo.

Llegaron a un amplio vestíbulo con múltiples pasillos. Vio más escaleras que se perdían en la ruta al segundo piso, amplios ventanales al fondo que daban a otro patio que habría sido idéntico, de no contar con un pequeño jardín, y una sola puerta, igual que la que cruzaron, que quedó frente a ellos al entrar. Por ahí continuaron.

—Hay algo que se ha mantenido en secreto dentro del Museo por milenios, ni siquiera los Inefables nos han quitado esto —el tono de su padre era tenso, igual que su postura—, y es la razón de que haya decidido que _tenías _que venir hoy, de entre todos los días, y no podían esperar más.

Harry acababa de abrir la boca para preguntar a qué se refería, qué no podía esperar, cuando James empujó la segunda puerta y se hizo a un lado, para dejarle pasar. Era la sala circular más amplia que había visto en su vida. Debía ser mágica, porque nada de semejante tamaño cabría en un edificio, por muy descomunal que fuese la estructura en cuestión; con el suelo de cristal que le devolvía su reflejo entre destellos coloridos, paredes de roca y un techo constituido por un tragaluz en su totalidad, las puertas, todas de diferentes maderas, tamaños, formas y símbolos, se alineaban en los bordes en una secuencia interminable, superior al número de familias sangrepuras que conocía.

Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Harry no fue el lugar opulento y el claro conocimiento de dónde estaba ni de lo que observaba, sino las criaturas que ahí se encontraban. Más pequeñas que uno de sus antebrazos, con largos sombreros puntiagudos de colores, ojos enormes, curiosos, cabezas grandes de rostros aniñados. Habría dicho, si alguien le preguntase, que eran _duendecillos_ de algún tipo, que se lanzaron hacia ellos desde todas direcciones, corriendo, chillando, _llamando_ a James.

Harry se echó hacia atrás por reflejo. Los observó rondar a su padre, emocionados, hablando al mismo tiempo, agitando brazos diminutos y gruesos, sacudiéndose. El movimiento oscilante de sus sombreros de punta, que se aplastaba y volvía a la normalidad enseguida, era lo más divertido de ver, a excepción del duendecillo que se subió a los hombros de otro para quedar más arriba que sus compañeros y saludar a James, capturando su atención por completo.

—¿Qué son esos? —musitó, con un hilo de voz, sin despegar los ojos de las pequeñas criaturas. Grave error. Varias decenas de ojos se volvieron hacia él de inmediato.

Antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba, los duendecillos lo derribaban, colgándose de su ropa, sus extremidades, subiéndose a su espalda y cabeza. Hablaban tan rápido y eran tantos, que no podía entender más que palabras sueltas; pronto temió que lo fuesen a aplastar hasta la muerte.

Por suerte, su padre lo salvó al dar un silbido largo, que los inmovilizó. Lo observaron, se miraron entre ellos, y poco a poco, abandonaron a un consternado Harry, de espaldas en el suelo, con los ojos enormes, desorientado.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?

James se asomó por su campo de visión, inclinándose sobre él. Sonreía divertido y casi culpable.

—Estos son los _Potters_, pequeños alfareros, o sólo "Alfis", para los amigos —su padre sujetó a uno del cuello de la vestimenta antigua que llevaban y lo alzó para mostrárselo. El duendecillo se retorció en el aire y le hizo pucheros a James—. Son nuestro verdadero Legado.

—Pero las puertas…—señaló hacia estas, a medida que se sentaba—. Creí- ¿no guardábamos tesoros y custodiábamos casas sangrepura?

James asintió, bajó al duendecillo y le ofreció una mano, para que se levantase. Él lo hizo con un pesado suspiro.

—La magia antigua es la más poderosa que existe en el mundo. Una vez que ha superado ciertos límites y barreras, y bien usada, encuentra la forma de abrirse paso…y _crear_ algo —cabeceó hacia los duendecillos, como si fuesen la única prueba de sus palabras que podía pedir—. Ellos son los verdaderos recipientes mágicos. Adelante, prueba a uno.

Harry boqueó y se apartó otro paso, en vano, porque estaba rodeado y los duendecillos lo veían, expectantes.

—¿Cómo que "probar"?

—Mira —James extendió los brazos y pareció considerarlo un instante, luego volvió a sonreír—. Alfi de los Malfoy.

Uno de ellos reaccionó al instante, saltando a sus brazos para reunirse con él. Tenía el cabello rubio platinado por debajo de un gorro azul oscuro, su ropa estaba llena de estrellas pequeñas, lanzas y dragones larguiruchos.

Él se lo tendió. Harry negó, vaciló, cuando lo vio asentir para instarlo a agarrarlo; después lo sujetó con cuidado. El duendecillo se removió y se fijó en el chico.

—Este pequeño es de los más nuevos, porque la familia proviene de Francia. Haz que te lleve a su puerta —gesticuló con ambas manos, supuso, por no encontrar otra forma de explicarse—, se amable. Muerden. Un poco.

Estuvo a punto de soltarlo cuando lo escuchó decirlo. Carraspeó, observó los brillantes ojos negros, sin esclerótica, y luego a James, que lo apremió a intentarlo, con una tensa sonrisa.

—¿Me puedes llevar a la puerta de los Malfoy? Por favor —añadió lo último de improviso, cuando se le ocurrió que era una buena idea. El duendecillo debió encontrarlo aceptable, porque asintió, se bajó de un salto de sus manos y le sujetó el borde del pantalón, para tirar de la tela al empezar a caminar.

Los demás se hicieron hacia los lados para abrirles paso, conforme avanzaban, los montones de ojos seguían clavados en ellos. No podía evitar incomodarse.

El Alfi lo llevó hasta una puerta con una cabeza de dragón por pomo, que se combinaba con un tallado en la madera, convirtiendo el cuerpo largo del animal mágico en una "M" abstracta y estilizada, todo en plateados, negros y verdes. Señaló el pomo con una mano de cuatro diminutos dedos. Harry volvió a dirigirle una mirada a su padre por encima del hombro.

"Adelante" lo instó, con un movimiento de labios, sin producir sonido alguno.

Armándose de valor, sujetó el pomo y lo giró. Dio un salto lejos cuando el dragón cobró vida, rugiendo, moviendo la cabeza; apenas la puerta se abrió con un clic, la falsa criatura quedó con la boca abierta. El anillo de los Potter brillaba en su mano. El de los Malfoy lo hacía en menor medida, como si reconociese la cercanía a sus propias pertenencias.

El duendecillo caminó dentro con pasitos breves, torpes, balanceándose de lado a lado. Él se quedó bajo el umbral por unos instantes.

La sala consistía en una habitación rectangular, no tan grande, con dos hileras de mesas que exhibían elementos mágicos de lo más extraños y le traía el vago recuerdo de la primera vez que entró al salón de los directores, bajo Fluffy, en Hogwarts. Sencilla, también de roca, terminaba con dos puertas paralelas al fondo, una de un marrón oscuro y la otra blanca. El Alfi fue hacia allí y posó ambas manos en la primera, viéndolo por encima del hombro.

—Nexo con la casa ancestral Malfoy en Francia —explicó, con una voz suave y amable—. El amo necesita permiso para entrar —fue hacia la otra, donde repitió el gesto—. Pasaje a la Mansión Malfoy actual, en Wiltshire. El amo no necesita permiso para entrar, pero sería cortés preguntar.

Harry parpadeó, aturdido. El duendecillo pareció tomarlo como una señal para seguir, porque empezó a acercarse a las exhibiciones. Tocaba la parte de abajo de las mesas, que era lo único que alcanzaba, y le daba una rápida reseña de lo que estaba ahí. Se lo sabía de memoria, porque no localizó placas para identificar nada.

—…la réplica del dragón de _Le Mal foi_, de la época de máquinas a vapor, por Lucillé Arianne Malfoy…

—…los collares malditos de Louis Leroy de Lucár Malfoy, utilizados en la Primera Revolución francesa de la Magia…

—…el primer reemplazo para varita conocido, pendiente mágico que canaliza el poder a través de un núcleo de pelo de unicornio, que Jean-François Malfoy diseñó para su hermana menor, Marie-Anne, y terminó siendo propiedad de la señorita Marie-Louise Françoise Malfoy, que lo entregó para custodiar en el año…

—…el prototipo más cercano al giratiempo actual, co-diseñado por Lanceroy Abraxas Malfoy, cuando se trasladaron a Gran Bretaña…

Lo único que tenían en común era el apellido al final del nombre de a quién pertenecía, lo creó o lo entregó a los Potter. Harry sabía que continuaba boquiabierto cuando el Alfi volvió a sujetarle el borde del pantalón para, con ese andar oscilante y rápido, guiarlo de vuelta hacia la sala principal. Con otro rugido, la puerta se selló, el dragón que hacía de pomo cerró la boca y se durmió. Su padre contenía la risa al verlo llegar, un par de Alfis se le colgaban de las piernas.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó. Lo observó ponerse de cuclillas para agradecer al Alfi por su apoyo, palmeándole la cabeza; la criaturita murmuraba y lucía feliz de ayudar.

—Eso- eso- —Harry apuntó la puerta, al Alfi, luego abarcó el salón, el castillo entero, con un gesto—. Fue genial.

James sonrió.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? —añadió, enderezándose para pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros—. No tienes que aprender historia porque ellos ya lo saben todo —murmuró, inclinándose más cerca, con un tono tan solemne que a Harry le tomó un instante estallar en carcajadas. Él se le unió enseguida.

—_0—_

—…no puedo creer que tengan el pendiente mágico de Marie-Anne. Mi abuelo se pasó años rastreándolo.

—¿Tú conoces a todos esos? —su novio elevó una ceja, en una expresión incrédula que parecía cuestionarle cómo es que se le ocurría que _no _los conocería.

—Es algo increíble que puedan tener todo eso guardado, por otras familias, para cuando lo necesiten —añadió Hermione, que lo observaba con fascinación—. Tu deber sólo consiste en cuidarlos, ¿no?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Papá dice que si una de las familias nos pide algo que tengamos, se inicia un proceso mágico en el Museo para saber si se puede o no entregar, según las- condiciones que pusieron sus antepasados y…algo sobre vigilar y los Alfis y…sí, cuidar, básicamente —asintió, aunque arrugando un poco el entrecejo tras haberle dado algunas vueltas al asunto.

—Pero es poco probable que alguna familia lo haga, porque se creía que el Museo estaba en ruinas después de uno de los ataques locos de amantes de muggles contra los sangrepura, por ahí, en la época de Grindelwald —Pansy lucía pensativa, quizás preguntándose sobre la sala que compondría su parte y la de su familia.

—¿…qué comen los Alfis? —todos observaron a Ron, que se veía en verdad consternado. Y no por las descripciones del castillo, ni las propiedades mágicas que custodiaban—. No, en serio, están ahí todo el tiempo, y tu papá no había ido en años…¿cómo es que no se han muerto de hambre?

—No son criaturas mágicas, Ron. Son como- como- —gesticuló con las manos, inseguro—, es como si la magia tomase una forma, y son ellos. Y no beben, ni comen, porque viven de magia y-

—Son como un pequeño registro histórico-mágico viviente —puntualizó Draco, rodando los ojos. Ron soltó un largo "oh", aturdido.

Estaban en la sala de Godric's Hollow. Ron y Hermione ocupaban un sofá, en extremos opuestos y con una separación considerable entre ambos, para el poco espacio con que contaban en realidad, lo que dejaba a una despistada Luna en medio. Pansy estaba en un sillón, con los tobillos cruzados. Draco se encontraba sentado sobre el reposabrazos del sillón de Harry, quien se mantenía recargado en uno de sus costados y con un brazo alrededor de su cadera.

—¿Crees que es genial? —preguntó, en voz baja, a su novio, en cuanto los demás se distrajeron porque las chicas le contestaban una pregunta a Ron. Ante la mirada inquisitiva que le dedicó, se encogió un poco, más tímido.

—Creo que es _muy _genial —respondió tras un instante, con una leve sonrisa que tironeaba de la comisura de sus labios. Harry se sintió absurdamente orgulloso por la idea de haberlo impresionado. Dejó que le echase el cabello hacia atrás, sin éxito, y enredase los dedos entre los mechones—. Pero mañana me toca a mí impresionarte, así que tendré que decirle a Regulus que encienda a Nyx.

Ya que escucharlo le recordó que todavía no le avisaba a los demás que estaría de viaje unos días, se apartó lo suficiente para captar la atención de sus amigos y comenzar a hablar. Cuando empezó a anochecer y los vio irse, uno a uno, aún no sabía a qué se refería cuando dijo aquello.

—_0—_

Si Nyx tenía _algo _en común con el Museo, él no lo vio. La única palabra que se le venía a la mente si intentaba describir la antigua propiedad de los Black, era _confusa._

Nyx se hallaba en la cima de un acantilado, que limitaba con el mar por un lado y un bosquecillo interminable por el otro, en algún punto de Francia, del que nunca oyó hablar. El traslador, que era el único método aceptable dado que el flu no se ponía en funcionamiento para él, debido a una barrera de protección especial, los arrojó en la linde de árboles tras el edificio; lo primero que supo fue que era cegado y tenía que luchar por enfocar la vista.

La casa cuadrada, con terrazas y ventanas cerradas por cortinas, tenía una superficie que aparentaba ser de alguna piedra negra, pulida, impecable, capaz de reflejarlos con ligeras distorsiones. La única puerta era apenas distinguible del resto, porque lucía igual. No la identificó hasta que Regulus se les adelantó y la tocó con los nudillos.

De cerca, y ya que podía apreciarlo con más calma, Regulus no era tan similar a su padrino como quiso creer al conocerlo en la Mansión. Sí era claro el parecido físico (cabello, ojos, piel, facciones, todo gritaba "Black"), pero donde Sirius era alocado, divertido e inquieto, él era tranquilo, tímido y considerado, de un modo que le hacía pensar en los niños pequeños que se han relacionado poco o nada con alguien de su edad. Vestía las túnicas gruesas y holgadas de los sangrepura, pero no se molestaba en alisarlas igual que Draco, y cuando se encontraron en el patio de la Mansión para el viaje, tuvo el detalle de presentarse como correspondía y preguntarle si estaba cómodo con los trasladores. También tenía una manera de hablar completamente diferente al histérico, gritón, de su hermano mayor, excepto, tal vez, cuando se dirigía a Draco, a quien rodeó con un brazo y llamó "feo erumpent".

—Eh, pedazo de mocomurciélago —Draco tampoco se quedaba atrás con los apodos. Iba por delante de Harry, tirando de su mano para llevarlo dentro, y se plisaba la tela de la túnica de cuello alto, llena de símbolos, con la otra—, espera a tus invitados.

Regulus se detuvo bajo el umbral de la entrada, con un bufido. Haciendo alarde de una gracia que sólo podría expresar alguien que hubiese crecido bajo instrucciones de cómo se llevaba a cabo, realizó una teatral reverencia al ofrecerle el brazo.

—Disculpe, señor Potter, que tenga que dejarlo con mi poco cortés y desagradable primo. Si me permite escol-

—_Yo_ soy tu invitado —se quejó Draco, estrechando los ojos—, él es el mío_._

Entonces el mago se enderezó, lo examinó de pies a cabeza, en un escrutinio por el que el adolescente no bajó la mirada. Luego arrugó la nariz.

—Tú sólo eres el guasarajo. Pensé que hablabas de alguien importante, Draco.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino, Draco masculló a su espalda, sobre magos idiotas que _están solos y necesitan una cita_. Tiró de él hacia adentro, mientras Harry todavía alternaba la mirada entre uno y el otro, confundido.

—No encendiste a Nyx—observó, en cuanto estuvieron dentro. Las paredes, suelo y techo del mismo material extraño que la parte de afuera, daban la impresión de palpitar con vida propia, formando un entramado complejo de pasillos que no podía diferenciar unos de otros, ampliados por magia para más espacio de lo que parecía desde el exterior.

—Tienes que ir a _saludar _primero —al oírlo, su novio emitió un vago sonido de desagrado, murmuró un "dame cinco minutos" y se acercó a su primo, que comenzó a acomodarle el cuello de la túnica y los escasos mechones de cabello que el viaje en traslador desordenó medio milímetro, a la vez que le daba instrucciones en voz baja. Draco asentía, con expresión de hastío, sin otra opción que dejarse hacer. No había espacio para bromas cuando el mago le colocó las manos en los hombros y le dio un suave apretón, en señal de apoyo.

Draco se perdió por uno de los corredores que a él se le antojaban idénticos unos a los otros. Ellos dos se quedaron en el pasillo principal, en el que convergían todos estos. Harry cambió su peso de un pie al otro, dio un vistazo en la dirección en que el chico desapareció. Luego se fijó en el mago que los acompañaba, sólo para encontrarse con que Regulus ya lo miraba, con las manos unidas y una débil sonrisa.

—Lamento que no puedas ir con él —pronunció, despacio, con suavidad—, sé que el Legado Malfoy permite que los familiares directos y la pareja vean sus interacciones desde afuera. Pero los Black somos más…reservados.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Es lo del cetro en medio del cuarto y- todo eso?

—No —meneó la cabeza y lució pensativo por unos segundos—, aquí hay una estatua de tres cabezas que es bastante…tétrica. Es como una quimera malvada y cínica. Nunca he sabido a cuál tengo que mirar cuando hablo —confesó, frunciendo el ceño en una expresión tan confundida que lo hizo reír sin darse cuenta. Regulus pareció animarse al oírlo.

—¿Y también habla con sus antepasados? —Harry gesticuló, inseguro respecto a cómo explicarse.

—Algo así —el mago realizó un gesto de "más o menos". Una puerta se cerraba, unos pasos amortiguados se aproximaban—, es más bien la esencia mágica de la casa con la que hablamos. Pero es…cruel, y mucho peor que cualquier antepasado.

Cuando estaba por preguntarle por qué, su novio reapareció desde una esquina, desabrochándose los puños debajo de la túnica y el cuello largo. Se detuvo, intercambió una mirada con su primo, y rodó los ojos en algún tipo de respuesta que Harry no comprendía.

—¿Tan mal fue? —inquirió Regulus, titubeante. El chico bufó.

—Sangrepura, bla, bla, bla, herencia, bla, bla, Regulus esto, Regulus aquello, madre, el abuelo Orión, bla, bla. Mezcla de sangre, compromiso, casarse con un mestizo, bla, bla, bla, "eres una desgracia", y mucho más bla, bla, bla —se sacó la túnica con un movimiento fluido, practicado, que estaba seguro de que él no podría haber llevado a cabo, quedándose con la camisa manga larga y el pantalón plisado—. Nada que no hubiese oído antes.

—Todavía no están muy felices…

—¿Cuándo _sí _lo han estado?

Fue el turno del hombre de rodar los ojos. Draco le tendió la túnica a un elfo, que ni siquiera había visto, mismo que la tomó y desapareció con un plop.

—Puedes _encenderlo _—indicó Regulus, con un asentimiento. Aquello animó al muchacho, que vio a Harry con una media sonrisa, le hizo un gesto para que prestase atención y se colocó de cuclillas.

En cuanto se quitó el Apuntador, la reliquia Black, y tocó el suelo con el borde del medallón, este se _encendió. _Un camino recto, de dos líneas paralelas, con un intrincado dibujo de tallos y flores mágicas que se abrían y cerraban, se formó en el piso, igual que una alfombra de luz dorada.

Se enderezó, para dirigirse hacia las paredes, sin prisas. Allí donde sus dedos rozaban la superficie, se dibujaban las siluetas de las flores que se extendían, una imitación claroscuro de un cielo y nubes, luego estrellas, pequeños puntos luminosos que se abrían paso hasta el borde entre la pared y el techo. Draco se paró al haber rodeado el lugar, alzó el brazo, mantuvo el medallón sobre la palma abierta, hacia arriba, y las constelaciones empezaron a revelarse en el techo, junto a realistas dibujos de objetos astronómicos como nebulosas y cúmulos, llenos de vívidos colores, que _latían, _disminuyendo la intensidad de su brillo y volviendo con fuerza a hacerse notar.

Las luces se reflejaban en el cabello de Draco, daban más color a su piel pálida, le iluminaban los ojos. Cuando se dio la vuelta y le sonrió, esperando su reacción, Harry no pudo hacer más que observarlo, pensando en lo _precioso _que era su novio, y en que si existía un lugar al que su dragón amante del cielo perteneciese, debía ser ese. Como si estuviese de acuerdo con él, la constelación _Draco _cobró vida para oscilar sobre el chico, en una estela de brillo y puntos luminosos que lo seguían al moverse.

—Y todavía no has visto lo mejor —añadió, divertido; aunque dudaba que existiese cualquier cosa mejor que _él _simplemente _estando_ ahí, iluminado y feliz, se dejó arrastrar por uno de los pasillos. Apenas alcanzó a despedirse de Regulus con un gesto, y notar que este los veía irse con una expresión divertida.

Si de niños siempre creyó que Draco _brillaba_, ahí su perspectiva no sólo fue confirmada, sino también mejorada.

Draco _creaba _la luz de ese mundo. _Su _mundo.

Cada paso que daba, llevándolo con una mano y al colgante con la otra, _encendía _la alfombra luminosa, que se convertía de praderas de flores a imitaciones de montañas, riscos, ríos, mares. Rozaba la pared al doblar en las esquinas, la iluminación sólo nacía desde el punto exacto en que lo hacía. Sus pies dejaban huellas de luz que guiaban a Harry y desaparecían tras unos instantes, cuando las siluetas terminaban de formarse. El dragón de estrellas en el techo iba justo encima de Draco, encendiendo la parte de arriba que no podía tocar por su cuenta, enroscándose, sacudiéndose, _buscándolo._

Se reía como si estuviese cometiendo una travesura cuando saltó hacia el primero de un tramo de escaleras que iban en descenso, a un área que no había notado cuando estuvieron afuera del edificio. Cada escalón destellaba, se apagaba cuando lo abandonaba, y era casi imposible distinguir uno del otro cuando no los pisaba, así que Harry tuvo que tantear el camino, confiar en su agarre y en que no lo dejaría caer. Por supuesto que no lo hizo.

Alcanzaron una cueva subterránea, que daba hacia una abertura en el acantilado sobre el que fue construida la ancestral casa. Nada más pisar la superficie de piedra, líneas de color y luz se empezaron a dibujar entre las rocas que la conformaban. A pesar de que brillaba, no era un resplandor cegador, molesto; le hacía pensar en un día en que el sol decide ser amable y cálido, sin excederse, logrando que todo se vea resplandeciente.

Cuando Draco lo soltó, jadeaba y tenía el rostro ruborizado por la carrera. Se reía sin aliento todavía, al empezar a caminar de reversa, haciéndole una seña para invitarlo a ir con él.

Su manera de moverse, su sonrisa, su mirada, le dieron una sensación de déjà vu, respecto al cuarto año. El Yule. Su invitación a bailar.

En esa ocasión, sin embargo, su novio se agachó junto a una masa de agua que formaba un estanque en la cueva, se alimentaba del mar del exterior y mantenía un flujo constante que lo enviaba de vuelta hacia afuera y de regreso, sin inquietar demasiado la superficie. Era calma absoluta hasta que Draco generó ondas con un toque de los dedos; desde ahí, las líneas circulares se iluminaron y luego el resto del estanque. El fondo, las piedras, las pequeñas plantas, los hipocampos bajo el agua, de los que le contó por cartas. Los trazos de luz cubrieron cada centímetro, lo transformó, lo mejoró.

Y era Draco, _su _Draco, quien lo hacía.

Harry no se había sentido tan absurdamente enamorado hasta que Draco levantó la mirada hacia él, todavía agachado, creando ondas en el agua. Expectante. Y lo único que quería era besarlo, besar esa sonrisa abierta, feliz, los párpados de esos ojos brillantes que se teñían, reflejaban la luz exterior, esos dedos pálidos y delgados que eran responsables de dar comienzo a la belleza y maravilla en aquel inhóspito lugar.

_Merlín_. ¿Era normal sentir que haría lo que fuese por conservar esa imagen que tenía delante por el resto de sus días?

De pronto, soltó una risa ahogada, temblorosa, y a pesar de que el rostro le ardió, no se cubrió, porque no tenía motivos para ocultarse. No de él.

—Te amo tanto —exhaló.

Draco se quedaba inmóvil, contenía la respiración. Lo veía como si acabase de darle una noticia que había esperado toda su vida y que deseaba más que nada. Lo siguiente que sabría era que su cretino sangrepura y _yo-mantengo-todo-bajo-control_, se levantaba, corría hacia él, lo abrazaba tan fuerte y besaba tantas veces, que Harry sólo atinó a preguntarse a sí mismo cómo fue que tardó en decir lo único que estaba seguro que era una verdad irrebatible.

Que, probablemente, siempre lo fue.

* * *

**Háganse a la imagen de que los Potter guardaron a los Alfis en secreto por años y Harry se lo contó todo a sus amigos…en una tarde. Porque es **_**Harry**_** y Harry Potter es un bebé lindo y sincero ¿?**

**Alguien me preguntó por el huevo de Harry y me empecé a reír. Falta un montón para que salga algo de ahí, djdjd. Un día llega, lo juro ¿?**

**Tengo que recomendarles que lean el comentario de **_**Sora Yokai, **_**acerca de cómo Draco va a hacer que se casen sin que Harry lo sepa, porque me reí como por un minuto completo, ¡gran idea! Por suerte, Draco sí quiere su aprobación antes de la boda. Pero sino fuese así, seguro que sigue ese consejo, jAJAJA.**

**Me hicieron una observación sobre lo inútil que sería que los chicos pongan hechizos de cerradura en Godric's Hollow, porque conociendo a Sirius, lo quita igual…y la verdad es que sí. Sirius lo quitaría, sólo para averiguar qué hacen. Pobres chicos sin privacidad.**

**Ya que mencioné a Steffy arriba…alguien ayúdeme a convencerla de que haga ese dibujo que quiere de Draco con el uniforme que dice "Potter" y Harry con la marca en el cuello, aHHHHH.**

**El día de hoy son sólo dos capítulos, pero tienen tanta azúcar que creo que podría sorprenderlos ;)**


	72. 65 L7

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 7. **_**Harry Potter y el regalo maldito**_

* * *

**Capítulo sesenta y cinco: **_De cuando hay anillos nuevos (y Harry hace preguntas medio dormido)_

Para Harry, el verano de 1997, formaría parte de los mejores recuerdos de su vida. Tiempo después, lo consideraría un preludio extraño, no predeterminado, del resto de sus vidas, _pero eso sigue siendo otra historia._

Draco, como él no sabría hasta varias semanas más tarde, se levantaba antes de que el sol hubiese salido, para reunirse con Regulus. Conversaban en la biblioteca o el comedor, revisaban documentos, el mago lo hacía memorizar nombres, fechas, y a decir verdad, no había nada que pudiese interesarle en esas sesiones.

En cuanto daban por concluida la actividad, Draco se escabullía a su cuarto, se recostaba junto a él, para dejar que se despertase a su ritmo, despacio, al percibir la repentina presencia que estaba de regreso. Después de la segunda noche, Regulus se había resignado a la idea de que mantener dos cuartos en uso era inútil, y en la cena, en lugar de haberles dicho "vayan a sus cuartos", les soltó un "sólo váyanse a su cuarto", seguido de un bufido de risa. Aun así, Harry no conseguía enterarse de cuándo su novio dejaba la cama, sólo del momento en que volvía a estar ahí.

Desayunaban en cualquier punto de la casa, desde una mesa en el patio, hasta sentados en los bordes del estanque de hipocampos, en la cueva subterránea. Draco le hablaba por un rato de lo que ambos consideraban 'disparates sangrepura', se quejaba de alguna lección, y terminaban por deambular por los cuartos abandonados hace años de Nyx, metiéndose en lugares y situaciones inusuales por la curiosidad.

Cuando Harry quedó atrapado en un entrepiso mágico, lleno de juguetes infantiles, con los bordes de madera cubiertos de arañazos, Regulus se dio cuenta de lo que hacían, mientras él estaba metido en el despacho. Se paró frente a ambos y se cruzó de brazos, a la espera de una explicación que ninguno le supo dar. Harry estaba cubierto de tierra, hollín y polvo. Draco se había cortado un poco los dedos cuando intentó deslizarse dentro para ayudarlo a salir, porque no querían activar protecciones mágicas por error.

Desde entonces, se les ocurrió la brillante idea de enviar primero a Lía, y que ella les contase si había _algo _raro dentro.

Almorzaban en un comedor de tres puestos, instalado sólo para la ocasión, con Regulus, que estaba encantado de hablarle de un Sirius joven, torpe, y algunas de sus impresiones de los Merodeadores durante la época escolar, que distaban de lo que él solía oír de sus padres, y hacían reír a Draco.

…_así que madre gritaba preguntando quién le había cortado el cabello al estúpido kneazle, y Sirius le decía que él no fue, que fui yo, pero tenía la cabeza llena de su pelo, casi como si fuese una peluca…_

…_cuando todavía estaba en esa etapa de yo-no-tengo-sentimientos-por-ti y sólo-somos-amigos, salió con varias chicas, nada importante. La cosa es que un día, Lupin estuvo con una en Hogsmeade, y no era más que un malentendido, se suponía que ella iba a salir con James, pero él lo mandó a decirle que no podía ir, y mi hermano los vio. Uff. Creo que las Tres Escobas todavía tiene la abertura que le hizo a una pared cuando perdió el control de su magia. Luego Lupin se enojó por varios días y el tonto de Sirius le pidió disculpas en el Gran Comedor, parado en la mesa de Gryffindor y frente a todos, mientras yo fingía no conocer a ese loco gritón…_

…_por supuesto, era divertido ver a Evans rechazar a tu padre. Pero lo que siempre recuerdo y me hace reír, fue aquella vez que James y Sirius molestaban a Sev, y ella los vio, y de repente, los dos mejores chicos de Gryffindor colgaban de cabeza junto al Lago Negro y Evans les decía lo idiotas que eran por meterse con alguien sólo porque era un Slytherin, alguien que además conocían porque era mi amigo. Bueno, en ese momento, no éramos exactamente amigos, pero eso ellos no lo sabían…_

Las tardes eran las más curiosas, al menos desde su punto de vista.

Regulus los llevó a conocer a las sirenas del acantilado, para lo que bajaron con una cuerda mágica y saltando, ahogándose por la risa cada pocos segundos cuando Draco contenía un grito al descender otro metro. Les mostró un sendero que iba desde la cueva subterránea a la estrecha orilla de arena junto al mar, para cuando quisieran bajar a nadar (después de aplicar un encantamiento al agua, que era jodidamente fría incluso en esa época), alzó un observatorio que Nyx tenía sellado y a la espera de órdenes del heredero actual, para que viesen una lluvia de estrellas mágicas que sólo cubría aquella zona, una vez cada seis meses, e incluso fue a una especie de 'excursión' con ellos, por el bosquecillo que rodeaba la casa y en el que pasaron dos horas perdidos, bajo la premisa de ser capaces de orientarse sin un hechizo ni el Apuntador; sino hubiese sido por Lep, que olfateó y los guio por el camino de vuelta, quién sabe a dónde habrían ido a parar.

Se le ocurrió que eran más similares de lo que, posiblemente, se diesen cuenta. Regulus se arremangaba la camisa cuando iba a agacharse a recoger plantas en la linde del bosquecillo o le salpicaba gotas del mar a su primo, podía pasarse horas junto a una ventana con un libro, comía con parsimonia, todo modales perfectos, movimientos ensayados, postura correcta. Lo sorprendía la facilidad con que abrazaba a Draco, le revolvía el cabello, o intentaba fastidiarlo con apodos, que sólo cuando le eran regresados, lo hacían soltar una risita feliz y divertida.

También tenía _esa _mirada de vez en cuando, una mirada triste que daba la impresión de que se encontraba un poco desorientado y muy cansado. Harry lo encontró con la cabeza apoyada contra el cristal de una ventana, observando el patio, en silencio, más de una tarde. Entonces se alejaba despacio, porque tenía la impresión de que nadie debía interrumpir momentos como aquel, no cuando la persona en cuestión se veía _así._ En otras ocasiones, además, notaba _eso, _lo que hacía que las sonrisas de Pansy fuesen pequeñas y débiles cuando era más joven, lo que antes detenía a Draco en público, ese retraimiento no por completo intencional, que hacía parecer que hubiese un algomás allá de cualquiera de ellos, que los obligaba a recordar cómo era que debían comportarse.

Sin embargo, una de las tardes que pasaron en la playa, mientras estaba empapado por las salpicaduras de su novio, sentado sobre una manta, en la arena, veía a Draco gritarle al mago y huir de él, porque intentaba atraparlo para hundirlo en el agua; ambos se reían a carcajadas. Harry pensó que no parecía ser un hombre tan triste como podría haberse convertido viviendo solo ahí.

Otros días, no había nada que hacer para gastar el tiempo. Draco tenía un libro de pociones avanzadas a un lado y contestaba a un test pre-EXTASIS que su padrino le ordenó llevar a cabo para perfeccionar sus respuestas desde antes del comienzo del año (demasiado exagerado, si alguien le preguntaba). Harry apoyaba la cabeza en su regazo, se ponía a jugar con las orejas de Lep, o a arrojar y atrapar una vieja snitch que encontró entre objetos abandonados de generaciones pasadas de Black. O funcionaba al revés, él estaba tendido en un sofá, escuchando la radio mágica en que trabajaba su madre, con Draco acostado encima, abrazándolo y profundamente dormido, de ese modo relajado e imperturbable en que aparentaba ser incapaz de descansar por su cuenta.

Fue en uno de esos días en que se lo dijo, cuando contenía la risa por una broma de Lily en la radio acerca de los unicornios y las ilusiones brillantes. Draco era un peso cálido que tenía sobre él, la respiración acompasada y regular contra su cuello, cuando se percató de que Regulus, quien estuvo en el borde de la ventana con su observación silenciosa usual, los había encontrado. Una media sonrisa tironeaba de las comisuras de sus labios.

Por reflejo, Harry había envuelto al chico entre sus brazos, sujetando su cabeza aún más cerca, si es que era posible. Entonces no tenía idea de que ellos llevasen a cabo sus asuntos de sangrepura y de herencias por las mañanas, así que tenía el ligero temor de que el mayor lo considerase un estorbo que no dejaba a Draco cumplir sus deberes, y terminase por reprender a su novio por haberlo llevado.

Claro que no pudo haber estado más lejos de la verdad.

—¿Qué? —musitó, aferrándose más a él, como si se lo fuese a arrebatar. Regulus debió notarlo, porque meneó la cabeza, soltando un bufido de risa.

—Nada, Harry —la suavidad con que le hablaba, cuidadoso, medido, le hacía pensar en Narcissa Malfoy, aunque no sabía por qué la comparación. Ya que no dejó de mirarlo, inquisitivo, el mago se encogió de hombros—. Pensaba…que es bueno que Draco sea tan afortunado. Gracias por hacerlo así —fue lo único que mencionó, luego de un momento. No tuvo que batallar por encontrar alguna respuesta apropiada, porque realizó un gesto con el libro entre sus manos, a manera de despedida, y se perdió por alguno de los corredores contiguos en los que todavía no podía ubicarse del todo.

En una tarde diferente, alrededor de las dos semanas de haber llegado, Harry estaba boca abajo en la cama que compartían, apoyado en un codo, escribiendo una carta a sus padres, en que prometía volver antes de terminar agosto, a pesar de las bromas de James sobre que no lo verían de nuevo y se iría a Hogwarts sin despedirse, cuando Draco entró con cautela, cerró la puerta, y se sentó en la orilla del colchón. Aguardó a que lo observase para mostrarle una fotografía antigua que sujetaba entre el pulgar y el índice.

La imagen tenía los bordes deshechos por la falta de cuidado, era ligeramente borrosa, como si la persona que la tomó se hubiese movido al mismo tiempo que los que eran enfocados. Mostraba la cueva subterránea de Nyx, un joven Regulus estaba sentado en el borde del estanque, vestido con ropa sencilla, empapado aquí y allá, y con las piernas dentro del agua; en el espacio entre estas, se hallaba un adolescente que debía superarlo apenas en edad, de pie en el estanque, sus manos agitando la superficie líquida. El heredero Black tenía los dedos enredados en la parte de atrás del cabello del otro, hasta que el flash debía sonar, momento en que se apartaba de golpe, y levantaba la mirada, sorprendido. El segundo chico observaba al fotógrafo con evidente hastío.

Cuando detalló la foto, Draco le dio la vuelta. La inscripción detrás era apenas legible, en una letra pomposa que los años arruinaron al desteñir la tinta.

"_RB/SS. 1978"_

Ese mismo día, Draco fue a llevarle la fotografía descubierta a su primo. Harry los vio, desde una ventana, dar una vuelta a la casa, hablando en voz baja.

Pero si tuviese que elegir, las noches, en general, fueron sus favoritas. Draco decía _encender_ a Nyx para él; sin embargo, observaba con ojos atentos los puntos luminosos, saludaba al dragón que lo seguía como si este pudiese devolverle la palabra. En medio de aquella construcción de luz y maravilla, Harry cada día se convencía más de que era el lugar al que pertenecía.

Draco se libraba de sus cargas, de un modo que pocas veces haría, cuando Nyx brillaba. Se permitía reírse sin reparos, arrastrar a Harry de un lado a otro, como si aún fuesen niños que curioseaban y se metían en problemas por estar fuera de la cama después del toque de queda. Lo hizo bailar en la sala, en medio de la alfombra de flores luminosas, lo besó hasta que era necesario tomar aire, en la cueva subterránea, luego de que Harry casi hubiese chillado porque uno de los hipocampos, más acostumbrado a su presencia para ese momento, se dejó acariciar la cabeza.

Le leía alguna historia en voz baja, o se las inventaba, ambos sentados en la cama. Se ponían junto a la ventana y lo oía hablar de constelaciones, jugaban Quidditch en el patio, enfrentándose a la brisa nocturna con amuletos de calor, o simplemente se ponían a conversar en la entrada de Nyx, en ese único escalón antes del umbral de la puerta, en susurros, como si fuesen a molestar a Regulus de no hacerlo. O en algunos casos, y no podía explicarse de qué manera sucedía, terminaban rodando por la cama entre risas y besos, después se quedaban quietos, había otro beso_, otro, uno más largo_; el último pensamiento coherente que formulaban era que alguno _debía _lanzar un encantamiento de cerradura a la puerta, antes de continuar.

Cuando quedaba menos de una semana para que las vacaciones hubiesen terminado, sus baúles estaban listos, Draco _apagaba_ Nyx, se despedían de Regulus, que les entregó el traslador y avisó que no iría con ellos para regresarlos a casa. Al sujetar la mano de su novio, Harry sólo fue capaz de pensar que había tenido unas grandiosas vacaciones.

—_0—_

El primero de septiembre, tan puntuales como era costumbre bajo la supervisión de Lily, Harry rascaba detrás de las orejas de _padfoot_ y se dejaba abrazar por sus padres, prometiendo lo mismo que cada año: _sí, _iba a comer bien, no sólo tarta de melaza, _sí, _iba a cepillarse los dientes y hacer su tarea, _no, _no iba a dejar toda su ropa sucia a los elfos para el último minuto, _sí, _iba a escribir al menos una carta a la semana y mantenerlos al alto de la temporada de Quidditch que se daba dentro del castillo.

Los únicos Weasley que todavía asistían al colegio, Ron y Ginny, se abalanzaron sobre él tan pronto como lo localizaron, palpándolo, echándole el cabello hacia atrás, quitándole los lentes, y en sus propias palabras, _comprobando que no se hubiese hecho un rígido sangrepura por haber pasado tanto tiempo con ellos_. Aparentemente, tenían la impresión de que la mitad de su verano había transcurrido entre libros y sermones, así que ambos lo miraron como si hubiese enloquecido cuando les contó lo _increíble_ que era Regulus. Incluso _padfoot_ soltó un ladrido escandaloso al oírlo, que supuso que era su risa en la forma animaga.

Pansy llegó poco después, tirando del brazo de una Luna mucho más cohibida de lo usual, que mantuvo los ojos en el piso al saludarlos y no pronunció palabra alguna, hasta que Ginny les dijo que iba a ir con su grupo de amigos y se despidió de los tres a modo general. Puede que hubiese pensado en preguntar al respecto, pero su amiga hizo que se olvidase del tema cuando apuntó, con una sonrisa, hacia un extremo del andén, donde una familia conversaba con un muchacho; desentonaba por completo la manera en que el matrimonio muggle, animado y cortés, mantenían el interés de un joven con una gruesa túnica que se asemejaba a la de un sangrepura. Hermione estaba en el medio, alternando la mirada entre uno y el otro, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Le está…? —Ron había empalidecido. Pansy emitió un sonido afirmativo, sin despegar los ojos de la escena que presenciaban.

—¿Qué tiene? —inquirió Harry, arrugando el entrecejo—. Anthony saludó a sus padres, no tiene nada de malo.

Todos sabían que, desde que la chica y el Ravenclaw fueron juntos a Hogsmeade, se encontraron un par de veces a solas. Por lo que Draco le mostró de sus cartas, Hermione lo había visto también durante el verano, e incluso lo visitó un día.

—¿Que no tiene nada de malo? —balbuceó Ron, incrédulo.

—Es un principio básico de cortejo —puntualizó Pansy, con solemnidad—; los Goldstein tienen un poco de sangre mestiza, pero en general, siguen las tradiciones, y Anthony ha admitido que lo crió un sangrepura. Se guía por el protocolo. Cuando un sangrepura está interesado en una relación con alguien que no tiene su estatus de sangre, le corresponde tratar a sus padres y hacer la primera invitación a una reunión en su casa.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Simplemente han salido un par de veces y se conocieron.

—¿Tú crees?

Se encogió de hombros y los observó durante unos segundos más. Anthony acababa de tomar una de las manos de la chica, para darle un beso a su dorso. Hermione enrojecía de forma leve y le contestaba a algo que no podían oír. Lucía feliz, por lo que se dijo que no importaba si tenían planes de ir en serio o no.

Para su sorpresa, Draco llegó tarde a la estación por primera vez. Ya estaban instalándose en el compartimiento cuando irrumpió dentro, con una expresión de cautelosa sorpresa, que cambió en el instante en que elevó las cejas y apuntó a Goldstein, sentado junto a una sonriente Hermione, y frente a un Ron rojo de la frustración, cruzado de brazos.

—Si invitan a alguien más, necesitaremos empezar a unir dos compartimientos —indicó, en lugar de saludar, asintiendo hacia los chicos y tomando una de las manos de Harry al pasarle por un lado, haciéndolo sonreír—. No saben lo que vi esta mañana, la razón de que llegara a esta hora, los va a…

Sin embargo, no pudo comenzar a contárselos de inmediato, porque su conejo mágico saltó al regazo de Pansy y se acurrucó allí; como resultado, Draco se fijó en sus manos unidas y emitió un sonido ahogado. En un parpadeo, lo había soltado, no le importaba lo que iba a decirles, sino que estaba frente a su mejor amiga, con la boca abierta de manera muy poco digna para un Malfoy.

—Dime que no lo hiciste. Dime que no es en serio. Merlín bendito —exhaló, echándose el cabello hacia atrás con una mano—. Pansy Parkinson, ¿perdiste la cabeza?

Ella, ruborizándose, se cubría el rostro para contener la risa. Como las conversaciones cesaron en el compartimiento, todos los demás los veían, así que se percataron del instante exacto en que Draco sujetó la muñeca de su amiga y comenzó a detallar el anillo que llevaba, verde jade y blanco, con una "L" rústica.

—Ya está —decidió él, de pronto, soltándola y alzando los brazos al aire, en señal de rendición—, mi nueva mejor amiga es Lunática.

—Draco-

—Ella _sí _me cuenta las cosas —con toda la dignidad que pudo mantener, volvió junto a Harry. Se sentó con los brazos cruzados y los ojos, furiosos, fijos en la chica, que suspiró.

—¿Qué pasa? —le susurró, buscando su mano. Dejó que la sujetase y entrelazase sus dedos, pero no pudo suavizar su expresión.

—Pansy va a salir con Longbottom —masculló entre dientes—. Y no salir de _salir, _sino salir en serio. Con intercambio de anillos y todo, viene siendo lo mismo que comprometerse.

Las reacciones fueron de lo más variadas. Ron se ahogó con la golosina que se acababa de llevar a la boca, Luna disimuló una risita, Hermione repitió el sonido mudo del chico momentos atrás; junto a ella, Goldstein se inclinó sobre su hombro para hacerle una pregunta.

—¡No es eso, Draco!

—Bueno, iniciaron el proceso, que es igual. Un compromiso decente debería tardar unos dos años, suponiendo que los Legados se ajusten y las familias no pongan quejas, pero…

—¡Draco!

Jamás había visto a Pansy tan roja. Él sólo resopló.

—Es algo muy nuevo y quería dar la noticia en persona —murmuró Pansy, aclarándose la garganta y removiéndose sobre el asiento—. Yo…

—¿Qué dijo Jacint?

Ella formó una línea recta con los labios ante la pregunta mordaz de su mejor amigo. Bajó la mirada sólo una milésima de segundo.

—Aún no-

—¿No sabe? —Draco estaba escandalizado, haciendo un esfuerzo por contenerse debido a la presencia del Ravenclaw. Se veía como si quisiera zarandearla hasta que le explicase qué había ocurrido—. Lo va a matar. Me va a _cruciar_ por dejar que se te acercara, y _luego_ lo va a matar.

—No es para tanto —espetó ella, frunciendo el ceño y enderezándose—. Su abuela tuvo la idea, le pareció apropiado dada nuestra…interacción. Neville es muy dulce, está interesado en ayudarme con _eso, _y es la únicapersona que lo haría. A madre y a mí nos agradó la propuesta, y dije que sí, no tengo por qué esperar tu aprobación, como tú no esperaste ni siquiera la de la tía Narcissa.

—Es diferente-

—¿Por qué es diferente a sus circunstancias?

—Nuestras circunstancias- ¡nosotros ni siquiera estamos comprometidos!

Pansy arrugó el entrecejo. Draco se quejó por lo bajo, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

—No puedo hacer esto así. No estoy acostumbrado a ti, no puedo hablar libremente de esta forma —dio una ojeada al Ravenclaw, que mostró una expresión de disculpa. Después se levantó, agarró el brazo de Pansy, y la arrastró fuera del compartimiento. La puerta y las cortinas del cristal se cerraron detrás de ambos.

El silencio se extendió por un momento dentro, hasta que Anthony carraspeó y se reacomodó en su asiento.

—Bueno —comentó, lento, vacilante—, es maravilloso que haya encontrado a alguien que la ayude con eso.

—¿Qué es _eso_? —inquirió Harry, desorientado; el otro chico le dio una mirada breve, analizadora.

—Los Parkinson son la familia más reconocida en cuanto a plantas mágicas e ingredientes orgánicos de pociones —explicó despacio, amable, como si tratase con un niño—. Es por buenas razones. El heredero no puede hacer nada más que cuidar del Vivero por el que son famosos. Pero si Pansy consiguió a alguien que esté dispuesto a tener el Legado por ella, cuidará del Vivero, mantendrá la herencia familiar, y podrá hacer lo que quiera. No estará atada. Por lo general, nadie se entregaría de ese modo a un Legado ajeno, ni por mucho que quiera a la persona; cientos de relaciones con sangrepuras se han destruido por cosas así.

Pansy podría tener libertad de hacer lo que quisiese.

_Oh, Merlín._

—Suena como que hizo algo muy lindo por ella —opinó Luna, en voz baja, como si no esperase que en verdad la escuchasen, pero lo hicieron. Harry, que le daba vueltas a la idea, no podía estar más de acuerdo.

—¿Así que uno podría…_tomar _el Legado familiar por alguien más? —cuestionó tras unos segundos.

—No —sus dos amigos sangrepura replicaron a la vez. Fue Ron quien siguió, rascándose la parte de atrás del cuello:—. No todos lo permiten, algunos dejan que los tome la pareja formal del heredero, una vez que lo reconocen y…todo eso.

—¿Alguien podría tomar el Legado de Draco?

—Los Legados de familias oscuras son los más difíciles de tomar —indicó Anthony, casi en señal de disculpa; por un instante, desvió la mirada hacia su mano. El anillo de los Malfoy seguía ahí—, aunque tú ya deberías saberlo —añadió luego, titubeante. Lo observó con una expresión pensativa, para después susurrar algo a Hermione, que negó y le contestó en voz baja. No supo qué decían, porque fue el momento en que la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Pansy entró con aire altivo, directo hacia su asiento, se acomodó con los tobillos cruzados y las manos unidas sobre el regazo, el anillo más claro que el suyo se hacía notar con facilidad cuando sabías que estaba ahí. Draco, detrás de ella, lucía un poco aturdido.

—¿Todo bien? —musitó, en cuanto volvió a sentarse a su lado. El compartimiento continuaba sumergido en el silencio. Sus amigos intercambiaron miradas, luego Draco se fijó en él.

—Tengo…que darle las gracias a Longbottom —contestó, en un tono tan bajo, suave, que parpadeó y se preguntó si no sería una ilusión. Su novio, al notarlo, bufó y lo repitió.

—¿Por qué? —miró a Pansy, después de vuelta a él. El silencio se extendió otros segundos, hasta que Hermione decidió ponerse de pie, sujetar al Ravenclaw del brazo y sacarlo de ahí, para ir por golosinas. Luego regresó sobre sus pasos, y se llevó a Ron a rastras; en el camino, llamó a Luna para que los siguiese. La chica se despidió con un gesto y murmuró sobre los dulces que iba a comprar, al salir.

Nada más cerrarse la puerta del compartimiento, fue como si _algo _se hubiese desinflado en su novio, que recargó la cabeza en su hombro. Harry, sin pensar, volvió a tomar su mano y jugueteó con sus dedos. Por alguna razón, aquello le sacó una sonrisa a la chica en el asiento contrario.

—Cuando éramos niños, mi hermano me preguntó si quería tomar el Legado —murmuró Pansy, repasando los bordes del anillo familiar que llevaba con los dedos, tras un momento—, creyó que sería más seguro para mí, por la forma que tenía mi magia, y él no lo quería, de todos modos. Entonces Draco- —una pausa, una profunda inhalación que se convirtió en una nerviosa risa—. Draco dijo que lo tomaría por mí. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo —aclaró, sólo para él, gesticulando con ambas manos—, cuando todavía pensábamos que nos íbamos a casar al crecer. Luego Regulus decidió que él sería el heredero formal de los Black y- y _uso_ su Legado- cuando usas tu Legado así, ya no se lo puedes entregar a nadie, entonces-

Ella calló. Como su mejor amigo no agregó nada, esbozó una débil sonrisa y balanceó los pies, lo suficiente para atinarle un toque con la punta del zapato, sin fuerza, en el pantalón.

—Draco se sentía muy culpable por no poder ayudarme —indicó, inclinándose hacia adelante, todavía sonriente—, porque es un lindo y sentimental _Huffie_ en el fondo.

—Váyanse a la mierda —masculló el aludido, enterrando más su rostro en el hombro de Harry, que se echó a reír al comprender, al fin, que aquello no era molestia.

Draco estaba contento, aliviado, y era lo bastante idiota como para no saber cómo se lidia con ambas emociones a la vez.

—No te burles de mí —protestó, enderezándose en el asiento. Tenía las orejas rojas. Harry no lo pensó cuando se inclinó hacia él y atrapó uno de sus lóbulos entre los dientes, riéndose; su novio se quejó y formó pucheros—. Merlín —Draco volvió a exhalar, girando el rostro cuando hizo ademán de besarlo—, de verdad tengo que llevarme bien con él ahora, ¿cierto?

—No te voy a obligar a nada —prometió ella, con suavidad, pero tenía una mirada suplicante. El chico soltó un dramático suspiro al dejar caer los hombros.

—Supongo que…maldita sea, alguien que dé su magia por ti, incluso si le gustan las plantas, es…

—Tienes que apreciar mucho a alguien para dar tu magia por esa persona, ¿eh? —Harry lo codeó, con una sonrisa. Él rodó los ojos.

—Sí, bien, entendí el punto —bufó, cruzándose de brazos—. Igual no puedo creer que no me dijeras.

—Es muy reciente y no quería que estallarás por carta, sin que pudiese explicarte —susurró ella, ligeramente culpable—. Yo no puedo creer que ustedes dos no estén comprometidos —añadió luego, dirigiéndole una hosca mirada a Harry, que boqueó.

—Yo- yo-

Pero ambos se echaron a reír antes de que hubiese hilado al menos una respuesta coherente, salvándolo de dar cualquier explicación que sólo podía avergonzarlo más.

Cuando los chicos volvieron, ahora sin Anthony, que dijo que se quedaría en un compartimiento con sus amigos y vería a su novia en el banquete, Pansy les contó de la reacción de Neville, medio asustadizo, medio impresionado, cuando entró al Vivero en el verano, y cómo le dijo que a él no le importaría ofrecerse para ese Legado. La visita a casa de su abuela fue para que Amelia puliese detalles, mientras los chicos esperaban en la sala, Pansy jugando con el kneazle de la señora Longbottom, Neville acompañándola y haciéndole preguntas sobre las plantas.

—¿…así que es como una relación arreglada, con ciertos fines? —preguntó Hermione, que lucía aún más cautivada por todo el _tema sangrepura_. Pansy se rio por lo bajo y negó, jugueteando con sus dedos.

—No, él- quiero decir, Neville…él es un buen chico —musitó, cohibida—. Estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarme desde que se enteró, pero me dijo que podía negarme en cualquier momento, que- uhm, que no haríamos nada que no quisiera y podíamos retrasar todo ese asunto el tiempo que fuese. Es…el intercambio de anillos es casi como un modo de poner esa promesa entre los dos. Además, es dulce, tierno, y me trata muy bien.

—Y más le vale que lo siga haciendo —agregó Draco, ganándose una mirada de reprimenda de su amiga.

—Él en verdad me gusta —aquello hizo que el chico se rindiese.

—Bien, asumiré que significa nada de molestarlo fuera de las clases de _Pociones_.

—O no molestarlo, en general.

—¿Cómo puedes _no _molestarlo por las clases de _Pociones_? —replicó él, con genuina incredulidad, lo que causó que Pansy rodase los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa—. Oh, vamos, Pans, lo has visto. Tiembla cuando Sev se le acerca.

—En su defensa —intervino Hermione, divertida—, más de la mitad de Hogwarts todavía tiembla cuando él se acerca.

—Snape da más miedo que Dumbledore —Ron asintió en señal de acuerdo.

—El profesor Snape tiene muy lindos sentimientos —todos, incluso Draco, observaron a Luna con ojos enormes y cejas arqueadas. Ella rio—, en el fondo, quiero decir…bien guardados.

—Será _muy_ en el fondo.

—_Demasiado_ en el fondo —Draco secundó a Ron, algo de lo que no parecieron ser conscientes, porque de pronto, los cinco se reían y Luna se encogía de hombros.

Mientras el tren avanzaba y escuchaba las pláticas de sus amigos, una de sus manos continuaba entrelazada a una de las de Draco; no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia allí más de una vez.

Recordaría haber intentado imaginarse cómo le quedaría el anillo de los Potter a Draco, sólo para llegar a una conclusión: _bonito._

—_0—_

—¿…qué era lo que ibas a decirnos en el tren? —Harry despegó la mirada de su plato con diferentes porciones de los platillos del banquete de bienvenida, en cuanto escuchó la pregunta de la chica. Estaba sentado en uno de los extremos de la mesa de Slytherin, Draco a su lado, Pansy frente a ambos, con Daphne, que tendría que salir de ahí con ellos cuando fuesen a darles la 'segunda bienvenida' a los futuros participantes de los Juegos—. Por lo que llegaste tarde —le recordó, con suavidad. El chico emitió un breve "oh", barrió un lado de la mesa con una mano, para mantener lejos de las salchichas a su conejo mágico, que estaba inquieto desde que llegaron, y pareció considerarlo un momento.

—Anoche me quedé aquí —comenzó, interrumpido por un leve sobresalto de Daphne.

—¿Aquí como…_aquí-aquí_? —abarcó el castillo completo con un gesto, el tenedor entre sus dedos. Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba pidiéndole un favor a Severus y él llegó antes este año, cuando todos los demás seguíamos en vacaciones, así que sí. Me quedé a pasar la noche aquí, en las mazmorras.

—Eso explicaría por qué no traías equipaje —reconoció Pansy, arrugando el entrecejo—, ¿para qué fuiste hasta el andén y al tren?

—Esperar todo el día a que llegasen sonaba aburrido —él arrugó la nariz. Por debajo de la mesa, Harry lo sintió entrelazar sus dedos por unos instantes, y sonrió, sin notarlo. Cuando Draco lo vio de reojo, su amiga soltó un débil bufido de risa.

—Oh, bien, sí, ya entendí el punto. Hogwarts es genial pero no tenía un _Harry_ aquí y el expreso sí.

—Y por supuesto que no podías dejar que alguien pusiera sus ojos en el pobre Harry durante el viaje en el tren —completó Daphne, con un tono tan serio, que la única que se echó a reír fue Pansy—, o podrías haberte quedado sin prometido.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—No estamos comprometidos —repitió, despacio y en voz baja. Incluso Daphne lució aturdida cuando pestañeó y pasó la mirada de uno al otro. Por suerte, cuando abrió la boca para hablar, Pansy se le adelantó.

—¿Entonces? ¿Te tomó mucho tiempo el camino de vuelta?

—No, no, le pedí a Lía que me Apareciera allí. Ya me había despedido de madre el día anterior —sacudió una mano para restarle importancia—. Lo que me tomó tiempo fue irme.

Los otros tres Slytherin se observaron con diferentes grados de confusión.

—¿Acaso al profesor Snape le dio un arrebato de afecto y buen padrino y…?

—¿Cuándo Severus tiene algún arrebato de lo que sea?

—Tiene de rabia e indignación cuando Longbottom hace estallar una poción —ofreció Daphne, ajena a la razón por la que Pansy meneaba la cabeza y suspiraba. Draco tenía que contener la risa.

—Cuando salí, se me ocurrió, como ahijado dulce y considerado que soy —elevó el mentón y jugó con las puntas de su cabello, haciendo a las chicas rodar los ojos y a Harry reírse—, pasar a avisarle que iría al andén y estaría de vuelta para el banquete, para que no se preocupara…

—Como si se fuese a dar cuenta, metido en el laboratorio.

—…y entonces los vi —continuó, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su novio, con un gesto teatral, acompañado de ese tono solemne con que narraba las historias.

—¿Qué viste? —inquirió Daphne, tras un momento de silencio dramático e intencional. Él se aclaró la garganta.

—Cuando entré al laboratorio, encontré a mi padrino revisando un pergamino, y a mi primo Regulus sentado en uno de los banquillos —pronunció despacio, medido, como si les diese la oportunidad de reaccionar. Pansy ahogó un grito contra la palma de su mano y Daphne la siguió poco después. Harry sólo arrugó el entrecejo, desorientado.

—¿Y eso qué?

Los tres lo miraron como si le hubiese brotado otra cabeza.

—Todo el mundo sabe que el profesor Snape estuvo a punto de casarse con él —puntualizó Daphne, con un suspiro igual de teatral que los gestos del muchacho, a la vez que se inclinaba un poco por encima de la mesa—. ¿Creen que ellos…?

—¿Se veía como si se estuviesen reconciliando? —agregó Pansy, también acercándose más. Draco se encogió de hombros, decepcionándolas de forma clara.

—La verdad es que no oí nada, se callaron apenas crucé la puerta. No se veía como una discusión, al menos.

—Sería tan increíble que incluso Snape tuviese a alguien —la mayor de las Greengrass resopló—, le endulzaría el carácter. Y Regulus Black al fin podría optar por el puesto de profesor de _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras._

Harry parpadeó.

—¿Regulus quiere ser profesor?

—Iba a entrar a Hogwarts cuando estaban comprometidos, pero luego su relación…terminó, y en su lugar, contrataron a Ioannidis por petición del mismo Regulus —explicó Pansy, en voz baja y confidente. Él volvió a parpadear.

—¿Cómo saben todo eso?

—Cualquier sangrepura que se respete sabe del escándalo que armaron esos dos cuando salían —fue Draco quien le contestó, casi con incredulidad—, y que terminaron de repente, sin que nadie supiese por qué o lo que ocurrió.

—Eran algo así como una de las _parejas representativas_ de Slytherin —Daphne gesticuló de forma exagerada, con una leve sonrisa—, junto a los padres de Draco y los de Pansy. Todo el mundo sabía de ellos.

—...oh —soltó lo único que se le ocurrió, causando bufidos de risa en ambas chicas.

—¿Y qué pasó después? —quiso saber Pansy, todavía inclinada en su dirección.

—Regulus me saludó y fingió normalidad, como si visitase a mi padrino todas las semanas y en vacaciones. Severus me dijo que si quería ir al expreso para acompañarlos, tenía que irme de una vez.

—Te echó, básicamente.

—Me echó —Draco asintió en señal de acuerdo. Ella lució pensativa unos instantes.

—Había oído un rumor sobre que Regulus nunca lleva su anillo familiar, ya que lo mencionas…

—Yo también lo escuché —concedió Daphne, entusiasmada.

—Es verdad —el chico formó una línea recta con los labios por un segundo—, no se lo he visto.

—¿Creen que…?

Pansy dejó las palabras en el aire y los tres intercambiaron miradas conspiratorias. Harry decidió terminar su cena y dejar que continuasen con sus divagaciones y teorías, de las que entendía poco o nada.

Una vez que el banquete de bienvenida, que siempre se prolongaba más que el resto de las comidas por la Selección y el hecho de que volvían a encontrarse con amigos con los que no coincidieron por el verano, llegó a su fin, los cuatro se pusieron de pie y se dividieron en dos grupos: Harry, por un lado, con Daphne, de camino a las mazmorras, para instalarse en los muebles de la Sala Común y esperar, Pansy y Draco con los de primer año, cumpliendo su obligación de Prefectos al guiarlos y cuidar de ellos.

Ese año, también había ocho estudiantes en segundo, pequeños como él no creía que hubiesen sido a su edad, con marcadas tendencias a mantenerse aislados de los niños de otras Casas, aunque eso último no suponía ninguna novedad entre los _Sly_. Daphne y él, desde los sillones junto a la chimenea, los vieron entrar a la sala, separarse en grupos y dirigirse a sus respectivos dormitorios, exhaustos por el viaje y sin tener idea de lo que les esperaba.

Cada vez que uno pasaba frente a ellos, Daphne trazaba una floritura de varita. Harry se aseguraba de que nadie les estuviese prestando más atención de la estrictamente necesaria. Se distraían conversando sobre quiénes podrían ser buenos candidatos para Guardianes el próximo año, cuando ellos se hubiesen graduado.

El estar en séptimo, los convertía en _Guardianes Guías_. Creaban sus propios retos, organizaban, programaban los Juegos, tenían voto respecto a quiénes serían sus sucesores, con preferencias obvias por aquellos que llevaban la piedra de Valiosos en los anillos y ya estaban dentro del Salón de la Fama. Por lo general, un solo _Guardián Guía_ se quedaba junto al conjunto de sexto y quinto que serían su relevo, pero ninguno quiso retirarse ese año, por lo que se harían cargo y luego dejarían instrucciones por escrito a los siguientes, para que pudiesen contactarlos, y el primer reto planeado, igual que hicieron con ellos.

—Insonoriza los cuartos —le pidió la chica, con suavidad. Harry dio otro vistazo alrededor, sólo por precaución, y asintió. Un momento después, caminaba hacia los dormitorios con tranquilidad.

Cuando regresó del recorrido 'casual' por los pasillos que llevaban a los diferentes dormitorios de todos los años, la Sala Común ya había sido vaciada. Draco estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, reprendiendo a Lep por lo que fuese que había hecho a último momento, Pansy asentía a una explicación de Daphne.

—¿Comenzamos? —tres asentimientos le contestaron a Pansy, que guio el primer movimiento de varita. Ellos la siguieron.

Alrededor de un minuto más tarde, unos pasos apresurados sonaban por los corredores contiguos a la Sala Común, grupos de niños de doce años aparecían por las escaleras, en pijama, con el cabello húmedo, lentes torcidos, pálidos. Sus brazos, en distintos puntos, mostraban una falsa picadura de serpiente, dos puntos rojizos en una alineación perfecta, que no dolían, pero picaban, y la forma en que se arañaban con las uñas lo demostraban.

Pansy avanzó para tranquilizarlos antes de que pidiesen ayuda. Daphne y Draco retiraron los encantamientos que les daban la impresión de haber sido mordidos, dejando a los niños aturdidos.

Harry, que era el que abriría la puerta esa noche, tomó una de las antorchas, sopló sobre ella para que el fuego se pusiese verde, y se paró junto a la pared que daba hacia el pasadizo, mientras oía a su amiga explicarles el por qué de toda aquella situación.

"Los míos van a ganar" gesticuló Draco hacia él, con los labios y sin emitir sonido alguno. Rodó los ojos.

"No lo creo" replicó, negando con una sonrisa. Su novio estrechó los ojos. Oh, ¿era normal que tuviese tantas ganas de besarlo cuando lo desafiaba así?

—_0—_

—¿…por qué es tan importante?

Ocupaban la cama de Harry, el dosel medio cerrado, la esfera brillante de Draco sobre la almohada era la única iluminación con que contaban. Debía rondar la medianoche. Luego de dar las indicaciones a los niños, tomaron a sus respectivos grupos y los hicieron volver hacia los cuartos, ya calmados.

Draco había quedado como mentor de unos gemelos con un marcado acento. No estaba seguro de qué idioma era su lengua natal, pero sí le pareció escuchar que él les hablaba en esta, porque la contestación fue más fluida que el resto de palabras que les escuchó pronunciar en ese rato.

A él, por suerte, le tocó una niña tímida que le recordaba a la Pansy con que ingresó al colegio, y un pequeño entusiasta del Quidditch, que no dejó de dar vueltas alrededor suyo, maravillado porque estuviese hablando con el Capitán del equipo de Slytherin.

Para entonces, después de haber conversado sobre las posibilidades de sus equipos y algunas ideas extrañas para las próximas pruebas que más adelante compartirían con las chicas, comenzaron a divagar entre temas absurdos que les arrancaban algunas risas cada poco tiempo. Draco estaba sentado, la espalda contra el cabezal de la cama, las rodillas flexionadas. Hacía anotaciones en un pergamino, lo que era la verdadera razón de que la esfera estuviese ahí, en donde dormía Lep, y que el enfurruñado conejo estuviese hecho un ovillo a cierta distancia; con su mano libre, mantenía los dedos entrelazados a los de Harry, que recostado boca abajo y con la cabeza ladeada, le daba algunos besos a sus nudillos de vez en cuando. Lo hacía sonreír cuando lo llevaba a cabo, y aquello sólo le daba más ganas de repetirlo.

En un momento de cómodo silencio, cuando los párpados comenzaban a pesarle y amenazar con dejarlo caer dormido en ese instante (cosa que quería evitar, porque le prometió que lo esperaría para dormir, y parecía una tarea imposible de realizar), Harry decidió hacerle la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza desde el viaje en el tren, ya fuese para deshacerse de la curiosidad, o sólo porque escuchar su voz le resultaba relajante y lo mantendría atento, a diferencia del sutil rasgueo de la pluma, que tenía el efecto contrario.

—¿De qué hablas, Harry? —el aludido le dio otro beso a sus dedos. No sabía por qué lo hacía, en verdad no tenía ningún motivo preciso; sentía una incomprensible necesidad de mantener el contacto entre ambos y aquel gesto, sencillo, fugaz, le resultaba incluso más acogedor que al mismo Draco.

Su voz sonaba a que sabía a lo que se refería, pero quería que se lo pusiese en palabras textuales porque, bueno, era _Draco_. Su novio no siempre actuaba bajo premisas que él pudiese comprender; estaba bien que fuese de ese modo.

—Todo el asunto este con los anillos, el Legado, casarse. La pureza de sangre —simplificó, ganándose una breve mirada de reojo—. ¿A ti en realidad te importa, o estás repitiendo lo que sabes que debes decir?

El rasgueo de la pluma sobre el papel se detuvo. Lo escuchó exhalar.

—Probablemente he repetido muchísimas cosas que sé que debía decir en mi vida, y lo seguiré haciendo —reconoció, con suavidad, como si no fuese nada de lo que avergonzarse. Harry tampoco creía que lo fuese—. Y sé que ser sangrepura no es exactamente como me lo pintaron de niño, pero sigue siendo una…parte importante sobre mí, creo. Es como el Quidditch —añadió, ante la mirada cada vez más confundida del chico, rozándole la cara con la pluma y haciéndole cosquillas.

Él se movió sobre el colchón, acercándose más.

—Tú eliges jugar Quidditch porque te gusta, no le veo el parecido.

—Tienes que entrenar para jugar Quidditch. Practicas, practicas, practicas, te caes, te subes a la escoba. Juegas bajo la lluvia y bajo el sol —Draco se encogió de hombros—. No cualquiera juega bien Quidditch.

—Eso lo sé —rodó los ojos, divertido—, soy el Capitán del equipo, ¿recuerdas? Varios _Sly_ estuvieron a punto de caerse de la escoba el año pasado en las pruebas.

—Bien, digamos que como se caen de las escobas, se podrían _caer_ de esto.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo y se tomó un momento para considerarlo. Negó, colocándose boca arriba, la mano del chico atrapada entre las suyas. Tenía la piel un poco fría, suave en el dorso, pero los dedos y la palma estaban endurecidos por el constante roce con la escoba al jugar.

—Creo que no lo capto.

Draco dejó el pergamino a un lado de la almohada, igual que la pluma, y se aproximó, dejándole recargar la cabeza en sus piernas. Tuvo que soltarlo cuando apartó el brazo; a cambio, recibió unas caricias en el cabello, que lo relajaron a un nivel que debería ser imposible.

Era como flotar en una burbuja de calidez y paz. Le encantaba. Nada malo podía suceder si estaba así de cerca de él.

—Aquí, ¿ves esto? —parpadeó para enfocar, a través de los lentes, cuando Draco colocó las manos abiertas sobre su cabeza y le enseñó las palmas. Asintió—. Los callos son consecuencia del Quidditch, también lo sabes. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en dejar de jugarlo, sólo por eso?

La respuesta fue automática, ni siquiera la pensó.

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando empezó a dolerte, cuando te estabas acostumbrando, cuando prácticamente te rompía la piel el roce con la madera?

Harry negó.

—¿Y si…yo te pidiera que no juegues más?

—Eso- tú no harías eso —boqueó, de pronto, demasiado despierto. Cuando su novio se inclinó para darle un beso casto, se sintió descolocado por completo.

—_Nunca_ lo haría —puntualizó él, despacio—, porque sé que te encanta jugarlo, es importante para ti. Veías a tu padre, a tu padrino, jugarlo cuando eras niño, fue una de las primeras cosas que jugaste con la Comadreja, fue lo que buscaste, por reflejo, cuando llegaste a Hogwarts. Nadie te dijo que _tenías_ que jugar Quidditch también, ¿cierto? No en serio, al menos. Pero tú entraste al equipo y, como todos los demás, soportas esos largos entrenamientos por los minutos maravillosos en que estás sobre la escoba y el aire te golpea, y el instante en que atrapas la snitch; ambas cosas hacen que valga la pena cuando tengas que volver a entrenar.

Apenas alcanzó a emitir un leve "oh", parpadeó, asintió, distraído, y permaneció unos instantes en silencio, observando desde abajo a su novio.

—¿Te gusta ser sangrepura? —se le ocurrió preguntar luego, lo que le sacó un bufido de risa a Draco.

—¿Qué más podría ser?

—Los mestizos y nacidos de muggles tienen menos responsabilidades con su familia.

—No me importan las responsabilidades, Harry —sacudió la cabeza, por lo que frunció el ceño. De acuerdo, tal vez todavía no lo captaba del todo, pero estaba más cerca de lograrlo—. Naces sangrepura, te educan de este modo, te enseñan el camino. No existe nada más. No puedo…imaginarme siendo de otra forma, porque nos hacen creer que esto es- esto es especial, es importante. Nuestra familia tiene sus deberes, nuestros amigos tienen sus deberes. Padre decía que ciertas cargas sobre los hombros son un honor.

—¿Y tú lo sientes así también?

Por un largo rato, notó que él no hacía más que apretar los labios y darle vueltas al asunto. Los dedos delgados, fríos, volvían a enredarse y juguetear con su cabello.

—Creo que este un tema muy complicado para hablarlo con alguien medio dormido —declaró de pronto, con una risa ahogada. Harry gimoteó.

—No estoy _tan_ dormido.

—Apenas puedes mantener los ojos abiertos, Harry.

—Claro que no, te estoy viendo. Sé que estás aquí, estamos hablando, sí te estoy escuchando —quejumbroso, extendió los brazos hacia arriba para sujetarle el rostro. Draco se recargó contra las palmas de sus manos—. Contéstame al menos.

—Estás muy, muy dormido.

—Esa no es respuesta.

Draco estaba ligeramente inclinado sobre él, una sonrisa débil tironeaba de las comisuras de sus labios. Quería besarlo. Por aquella época, parecía que _siempre_ quería hacerlo, pero estaba lejos, y como decía, estaba cansado, así que lloriqueó por un beso, que su novio le dio con un falso gesto de resignación.

—Draco —añadió poco después, girándose para quedar de costado, la cabeza todavía en sus piernas. Cerró los ojos, satisfecho de haber obtenido su beso.

—¿Hm?

Podía oírlo tomar el pergamino y la pluma de nuevo, acomodándose, de manera que no tuviese que moverlo y pudiese continuar con lo que fuese que hacía. Tenía la impresión de que era una carta, pero puede que se hubiese equivocado.

—¿Eres feliz con toda esa cosa molesta de sangrepuras?

—Supongo que sí.

No sonaba a que fuese una mentira. Tampoco era la respuesta más convincente del mundo. Qué sabía él, en serio tenía sueño.

—¿Piensas que es muy, muy importante?

—Lo es para mí, al menos. Las tradiciones se están perdiendo, pero ese no será el caso de los Malfoy, si puedo evitarlo.

Ahogó una risa inexplicable. No le sorprendía.

—¿Y es por esas tradiciones que reaccionan como hoy cuando se enteran de que no estamos comprometidos?

Aquella se demoró unos segundos más de lo justo. Lo atribuyó al sonido del rasgueo de la pluma, recién retomado.

—Sí, es por eso.

—¿Te gustaría que lo- estuviésemos? —cuando se interrumpió, fue por un bostezo. Draco volvió a acariciarle la cabeza.

—Tienes sueño, no sabes lo que dices. Ya hablamos de esto, Harry; sin presiones, sin prisas, tranquilo.

Se quejó por lo bajo, de nuevo. No abrió los ojos. Le gustaba la burbuja que Draco podía formar alrededor de ambos en esas circunstancias.

—Si te importa, _debe_ importarme a mí también.

—Sólo duérmete —Draco sonaba feliz. Él también se sentía así.

* * *

**Como siempre, gracias por leer /corazón, corazón.**


	73. 66 L7

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 7. **_**Harry Potter y el regalo maldito**_

* * *

**Capítulo sesenta y seis: **_De cuando Lep es el mejor Golpeador de Slytherin (y Harry se pregunta si Draco está loco)_

—¿…es que acaso nunca te has subido a una escoba o qué? ¿Dónde quedaron las lecciones de primer año?

—Mi- mi tío consideró que practicarlo era in- innecesario para un mag- ¡Malfoy!

Draco no permitió que tocara el piso, por mucho que lo tentase la idea de que aprendiese la principal lección de montar una escoba: sujetarse bien, no distraerse en el aire. El niño de trece años quedó a unos centímetros del césped del campo, levitando, con los brazos a los costados, listos para frenar la caída, la boca abierta en una petición de auxilio que no terminó de brotar.

—Gracias —musitó, la cara enrojecida imposible de ocultar, cuando lo levitó más hacia arriba, en posición vertical, como si lo tuviese colgado del cuello de la túnica, para dejarlo de vuelta en la escoba. Sterling se acomodó, aferró el mango con ambas manos y carraspeó. Él rodó los ojos.

—Eres una desgracia para el Quidditch.

—A Nora le va peor. Ella ni siquiera puede subirse a la escoba sola.

—Ella no hace el intento —recordó Draco. La aludida, que estaba sentada en las gradas, junto a él, asintió para darle la razón.

—No intento, no fracaso. No me caigo frente a otras personas —Honora señaló a su compañero—, a diferencia de ti.

El niño ahogó un sonido frustrado, arrancándole una risa silenciosa a la otra. Draco tuvo que volver a hacerlo levitar cuando se resbaló de la escoba, boqueando; lo vio cubrirse el rostro y mascullar al ser atrapado por el encantamiento.

Estaba considerando qué tan buena idea había sido que el equipo le prestase una de las escobas que eran usadas para las pruebas de nuevos ingresos, o si sólo debería dejarlo que aprendiese a sostenerse de una vez por todas, en base a caídas duras y revolcarse en el césped, cuando una de las instrucciones que Harry le daba a los posibles reclutas lo distrajo. Miró en dirección al campo.

Su novio vestía el uniforme de Quidditch, la insignia de Capitán destacaba más cuando alzaba el brazo para captar la atención de los demás _Sly_, que le daban vueltas al campo y maniobraban a manera de muestra. Amber, la otra protegida que tuvo el año anterior, se encontraba parada a su lado, en una versión más pequeña del mismo uniforme, e imitaba sus movimientos. Si Harry chasqueaba los dedos y pedía que se lanzasen en picada, ella repetía la seña y gesticulaba con los labios, sin sonido, cuando él reprendía a alguno o meneaba la cabeza con incredulidad, la niña se cruzaba de brazos también, se erguía o se restregaba los ojos, justo como el chico.

A grandes rasgos, se salvaba de la tediosa prueba porque pidió ir primero, sola, para obtener el puesto de Buscadora. Harry y uno de los Golpeadores, que lo ayudaba a mantener el orden en las pruebas, bromearon sobre que quisiera arrebatarle el puesto cuando aún no se graduaba. Ella no se dejó amedrentar, así que la dejaron ir por la snitch antes de comenzar formalmente.

La atrapó en menos de diez minutos, con una mano, de pie sobre la escoba. No se veía como una acción que requiriese gran equilibrio (lo que él sabía que era cierto) cuando ella lo hacía, porque no se tambaleó, y descendió de ese modo hasta que estuvo a la altura justa para saltar al suelo. Luego le arrojó la snitch a Harry y elevó el mentón, esperando. Harry sólo se echó a reír y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo al felicitarla.

Todavía no estaba seguro de que fuese a cederle su posición, o a entrenarla para el próximo año. Supuso que ya se enteraría después de las pruebas.

La nueva orden que había escuchado, y que Amber no dudó en copiar justo al lado del Capitán, indicaba que las bludgers iban a soltarse para ver qué tan buenos reflejos tenían.

Ahí fue donde ocurrió el fallo que Draco aguardaba y por el que se encontraba en las gradas, varita en mano.

Peyton volaba sin dificultad, maniobraba lo bastante rápido para no chocar con nadie y no ser golpeado, mantenía el equilibrio a la perfección. El problema fue que, por accidente, vio hacia _abajo_ y el pánico lo abordó.

Draco lo hizo levitar a medio metro del suelo. Estaba pálido cuando Harry y Amber corrieron hacia él, para comprobar su estado.

Era una locura lo que había hecho, en realidad. Nada más sentarse en las gradas para observar a los futuros candidatos al equipo y localizar su cabeza en el grupo de ese año, frunció el ceño. En cuanto notó a los niños que lo acompañaban, se los preguntó, a manera de comprobación:

—_¿Que Peyton no le tenía miedo a las alturas?_

Y ellos intercambiaron una mirada.

—_Él dice que no le da miedo la distancia, sino caerse_ —murmuró Sterling, encogiéndose de hombros.

—_¿Y eso no viene siendo lo mismo?_

—_Pero sabe volar_ —juró Honora, en apoyo a su amigo. Draco sabía que iba a terminar mal, sin que nadie se lo dijese.

Apostar por uno de los puestos de Cazador, a sabiendas de que no puedes ver hacia el piso sin perder el control de la escoba, era tan poco propio de un _Sly_ que estaba decepcionado de sus anteriores protegidos.

En cuanto Harry llevó al niño hacia las gradas, y volvió a las pruebas, dejándolo junto a un frustrado enano de trece años, Draco se lamentó del momento en que dijo que era una buena idea ser Guardián. Ni siquiera tendría por qué hacer algo por ellos, con sus Juegos ya terminados meses atrás.

—Hay una sala de requerimientos en el séptimo piso —mencionó, de pasada, sin despegar los ojos de su novio en la distancia. Bendito Merlín, ¿tenía que verse _así _de bien en el uniforme de Quidditch?—. Tal vez sólo te falte acostumbrarte a la altura.

Bueno, podía atribuir ese instante de ablandamiento a Harry. Últimamente tenía más que antes y con buenos motivos; cuando lo hacía, su novio lo observaba con una media sonrisa, contento de que intentase no ser tan egoísta. Eso lo emocionaba. _Un poco_.

Era ridículo, por supuesto. Se sentía como un adolescente de catorce años que quería impresionar a la persona que planeaba llevar al Baile de Yule, y ya era un adulto a nivel legal, ¿no deberían haber cambiado ese tipo de emociones?

Cuando el niño le preguntó sobre la Sala de los Menesteres, se distrajo dándole las indicaciones, bajo tres miradas con diferentes grados de curiosidad. Al volver a girar, se percató de que Harry había aprovechado unos segundos en que los candidatos estaban ocupados, para mirar en su dirección.

Le sonrió, guiñó, y regresó a sus asuntos.

Draco pensó en lo absurdo que era que el corazón le latiese tan rápido, sin darse cuenta de que las comisuras de sus labios tironeaban hacia arriba también.

—…Hogwarts llamando a Malfoy, Hogwarts llamando a Malfoy.

Observó de reojo a la chica que se acercaba, con una ceja elevada. Hermione subió a las gradas, pidió permiso a los niños de tercero, y se abrió un espacio para sentarse junto a él.

—Debe ser bastante difícil concentrarse en cómo juegan cuando tu novio está ahí, con su uniforme, coqueteándote…—lo codeó. Draco rodó los ojos.

—No es algo que puedas entender, claro. Goldstein es demasiado miedoso para subirse a una escoba e ir contra el equipo de Slytherin.

Fue el turno de ella de rodar los ojos.

—Su fuerte no es el deporte, bien. El mío tampoco, ni siquiera me gusta —se encogió de hombros—. Puedo tener conversaciones largas e interesantes con él, lee los mismos libros que yo. ¿Qué más se puede pedir?

Draco lo consideró. Oh, no le importaría que Harry leyese un poco más. O que comenzase a hacerlo, fuera de lo que necesitaban para las clases, al menos.

Por otro lado, también le gustaba la atención que le daba cuando le hablaba de un libro, que aunque sabía que no leería, le daba la libertad de soltar su opinión sobre cómo fue. Una cosa compensaba a la otra.

Hermione había apoyado el codo en su rodilla, el rostro en la palma de su mano, y disimulaba a medias una pequeña sonrisa, como si fuese consciente del camino que tomaban sus pensamientos. Carraspeó y procuró sólo dar un vistazo más hacia su novio, para concentrarse en ella después.

—Supongo que es el mejor para ti, Granger.

—Oh, ¿qué había hecho yo sin el gran e inteligente Draco Malfoy para alentarme a salir con este maravilloso chico que…?

La calló con un gesto, arrugando la nariz.

—Entendí el punto, ¿de acuerdo? Ahórrate el drama innecesario. No era en serio cuando te advertí que me lo dirías un día.

Hermione sonrió de lado. Tras un bufido de falsa exasperación, él también lo hizo.

Era bueno ver cuando tus ideas tenían resultados favorables.

—Ya que eres tan listo —dramatizó, gesticulando, sólo para sacarle otro bufido. Se rio por lo bajo al conseguirlo—, Pansy y yo pensamos que deberías venir a nuestra reunión de hoy.

Aquello sonaba extraño. Volvió a fijarse en el campo y luego en los mocosos caóticos de los alrededores; Harry le explicaba a su protegida sobre la prueba que llevaban a cabo los candidatos. Del otro lado, Sterling y Honora escuchaban lo que Peyton decía, con tanta solemnidad como si acabase de estar al borde de la muerte y sólo la magia de Merlín lo hubiese rescatado.

—¿El club se reúne?

Estaba seguro de que nadie le avisó. No había visto a Pansy tanto como de costumbre afuera de la Sala Común, o de día, en general, y pasaba tanto tiempo en el escritorio, contestándole a Regulus y cumpliendo sus peticiones, que no había ido con el club de Astronomía o a jugar ajedrez con Weasley.

Sin embargo, la bruja meneó la cabeza, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Una charla de chicas —ella se encogió de hombros y Draco levantó las cejas.

—¿Te das cuenta de que no soy una chica, Granger? —se abarcó de pies a cabeza con un gesto, luego apuntó hacia su novio—. Le puedes preguntar a Harry, si no me crees. Sé que mi etérea y majestuosa belleza te ciega, pero…

—¿Acabas de usar "etéreo" y "majestuoso" para describirte a ti mismo?

Sus hombros se sacudieron durante su esfuerzo fallido de contener la risa.

—Es lo mínimo que puede describirme. Todavía estoy buscando palabras más sublimes; acepto sugerencias.

—Egocéntrico —pronunció, despacio. Fingió enumerar con los dedos—, narcisista, cretino, exagerado…

—Aburrida comelibros.

—Estúpido sangrepura —Hermione se rio de la expresión confundida de Draco.

—¿Cómo eso es un insulto?

—¿Por qué no? —se encogió de hombros—. Todo está en cómo lo digas, igual que con "sangresucia".

Todavía intentaba encontrarle sentido cuando Hermione se removió en el asiento, uniendo las manos sobre el regazo, y se aclaró la garganta, más seria de pronto.

—Pans y yo vamos simplemente a hablar, en serio. Pero entre ciertas cosas, queríamos preguntarte si sabes algo de…_eso._

Cuando ella cabeceó en determinada dirección, _eso _quedó claro para ambos.

Luna estaba en la parte más alta de las gradas; se suponía que había ido acompañándolo, porque se la topó en uno de los pasillos cuando decidió que quería ir a ver a su novio en uniforme de Quidditch. Estaba de espaldas al campo, además. No dejaba de observar en dirección al Lago Negro y la extensión de césped que los separaba del castillo; de vez en cuando, miraba a través de la abertura de su anillo familiar Lovegood. No le había hablado, ni se acercó desde que se instalaron en diferentes puntos de los puestos.

No era tan diferente de la manera en que había estado comportándose desde principio de año. Ya no la hallaba en la biblioteca, se demoraba en responder a las notas entre clases, e incluso cuando daban de comer a los thestral, tenía un aura ausente y no lo fastidiaba con charlas innecesarias de sentimientos, secretos o temores, como de costumbre.

Suspiró.

—Sí, puede que sepa algunas cosas —admitió, lento, medido. Tampoco planeaba traicionarla de ese modo, a la primera oportunidad—. ¿Por qué?

—Pans cree que deberíamos hacer algo. Es deprimente verla así.

—¿Y tú qué crees?

Hermione emitió un largo "hm", cambiando de posición un par de veces durante esos instantes.

—Está actuando extraño, más extraño de lo normal en ella, eso es seguro. Me preocupa.

Draco volvió a detallarla. Luna, de por sí distraída, parecía ajena a lo que la rodeaba. _Más de lo normal, _añadió también para sí mismo.

—Bien. Pero nada de decir "charla de chicas", en serio, es perturbador.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Hay algo muy importante que me diferencia de ti y Pans, y planeo que siga siendo así.

—Uy, perdóneme, señor Muy Masculino Malfoy.

Él carraspeó, se enderezó, y elevó el mentón, en una pose aún más teatral de lo usual.

—Considérate perdonada, simple mortal.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y ahogó la risa contra la palma de su mano. Él sonrió a medias, pero cuando quiso añadir algo más, una escoba pasó frente a ambos. Lep iba sobre el palo.

Se puso de pie y le frunció el ceño a los tres niños.

—¿Quién subió a Leporis a la escoba?

Al mismo tiempo, levantaron los brazos en señal de paz.

—¡Se subió solo! ¡Saltó _y_ se subió! —afirmó Sterling, encogiéndose un poco. Ambos lo secundaron.

A unos pasos de distancia, la escoba sin control golpeó a un posible candidato al equipo, y lo tiró.

Draco se apretó el puente de la nariz y fue a buscar a su conejo, cuando este llevaba tres derribados.

—_0—_

—…así que Harry dijo que los que fueron derribados por el conejo, no podían pertenecer al equipo, y que para las siguientes audiciones, va a poner a Lep como una prueba aparte de reflejos y velocidad, en lugar de las bludgers —completó Hermione, arrancándole una carcajada a la otra chica, que miró hacia él en busca de una confirmación. Draco asintió, con todo el aire solemne que era capaz de reunir, mientras terminaba de pintarle la uña del meñique de "verde Slytherin". No quería dejar ni una gota fuera y marcharle la piel.

Estaban en el dormitorio de chicas de séptimo de Ravenclaw, que para su sorpresa, era bastante relajado con respecto a los invitados. La única condición que tenían para entrar fue que ellos resolvieran el acertijo, sin ayuda de Hermione, lo que no fue un problema con Pansy a un lado.

El cuarto contaba con cuatro camas, dos desocupadas en ese momento, una con el dosel cerrado, y aquella junto a la que los tres estaban sentados, en la alfombra, con almohadas y mantas para mayor comodidad.

En la Sala Común, les dieron algunas miradas de reojo, nada más; los que podían haberse alterado o mostrarse reticentes por su visita, se graduaron el año anterior. Allí nadie parecía preocuparse demasiado por quiénes fuesen, mientras mantuviesen la voz baja y no arruinasen los libros de la biblioteca privada colocada por Rowena. Incluso le concedieron a Pansy permiso de tomar uno, bajo un severo juramento de que lo cuidaría.

La protección en las escaleras, como ya sabían, lo dejaba pasar por su nulo interés por las chicas, motivo de algunas bromas de parte de Hermione, que silenció con una insinuación sobre que, en definitiva, el cuerpo deHarry le gustaba más que el de una mujer. Ahí, la chica enrojeció, y Pansy se cubrió el rubor al reírse de sus palabras.

Dentro del cuarto, tampoco encontraron oposición o molestia alguna, así que su única queja podía ser que fuesen más pequeños que los de Slytherin, pero se le olvidó cuando notó que Pansy sacaba unos esmaltes de uñas del baúl de la otra chica. Amaba esas cosas desde que Nym se las mostró, unos años atrás.

—Un poco más y Lep se hubiese convertido en el próximo Golpeador estrella de los _Sly_ —su mejor amiga hizo un sonido ahogado y él la reprendió, con un débil manotazo en el dorso, por haberse movido. Acababa de tomar otro esmalte y estaba trazando una serpiente en forma de "S", que quería que fuese perfecta; no podían interrumpirlo dando saltos.

—Habría recibido un gran apoyo de todas las Casas —Hermione le siguió la corriente, a la vez que agitaba las manos en el aire, porque según ella, la capa inicial de azul se secaría más rápido si lo hacía. Él lo dudaba, pero no tenía pruebas que le hicieran creer lo contrario, así que la dejaba.

—Y era mejor que muchos de los candidatos de este año, se los aseguro —afirmó, echándose hacia atrás para admirar su obra maestra en cuanto estuvo completa.

Le había hecho el escudo de los Parkinson en el pulgar, luego el color del Lago Negro (que, para quienes vivían en las mazmorras, no era _tan _negro), una imitación del plumaje de Fénix, una copia de la "L" del anillo de Longbottom que ahora llevaba, y la serpiente de Slytherin, en ese orden, del índice al meñique.

—A ver —exigió, colocando las manos como quería que ella lo hiciera. Pansy tenía una sonrisa divertida mientras lo observaba examinar cada pequeña obra de arte. Estaban perfectas. Asintió para sí mismo—. Ahora deja las malditas manos quietas, no toques nada, y no arruines mi trabajo, Pansy Parkinson.

Su mejor amiga rodó los ojos, pero él optó por ignorarla, y se centró en sacudir el frasco de esmalte azul medio. Le indicó a Granger que le apoyase una mano en la rodilla y no se fuese a mover, ni aunque Merlín reviviese en ese cuarto. Las escuchó hablar de temas que le interesaban poco durante un rato, concentrado como estaba en que las líneas onduladas quedasen aceptables, para imitar las olas del mar.

—…entonces llega Tracey y me pregunta si me importa que ella quiera salir con Blaise, y-

—¿Y te importa? —se le ocurrió preguntar, sin apartar la mirada de su trabajo en proceso.

—La verdad es que no —Pansy soltó una débil risa. Podía imaginar que se encogía de hombros, no tenía que verla para confirmarlo—. Merlín, sí, salimos, me gustaba, yo le gustaba. Eso fue hace un tiempo y éramos- bueno, cometimos errores. No voy a creer que va a tener una- una especie de-

—¿Abstinencia? —ofreció Hermione, ganándose un vago sonido afirmativo de la otra chica.

—Sería ridículo. Si salen y son felices, bien; Blaise es mi amigo también y todo eso.

—Qué _Puff —_Draco arrugó la nariz. Le ordenó a Granger apoyar la otra mano en él, luego prosiguió con su trabajo—; avísame si cambias de parecer.

—¿Para qué?

Él se detuvo por una fracción de segundo para sonreír, altanero.

—Alguien aquí tiene la llave del armario de ingredientes de Sev y muchas ideas que le gustaría probar.

Pansy entreabrió los labios, incrédula. Hermione, a su lado, frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo…?

—Oh, vamos, él me la dio. Es un buen mentor, dentro de todo —se encogió de hombros—, al menos para mí.

—Probablemente piense que te mantendrá distraído y dejarás de molestarlo —él tuvo que admitir que era posible y contestó con un sonido afirmativo, regresando su atención a las olas que pintaba.

—Pero no creo que te las hayas dado pensando en que podrías hacerle algo a unos compañeros…

Esa vez, ambos Slytherin observaron a la chica con las cejas arqueadas. Hermione gesticuló, después torció la boca.

—Bueno, supongo que él te conoce.

Draco volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—¿Le dijiste que estás trabajando en otra cosa? —inquirió Pansy, tras unos segundos donde nada fue más relevante, dentro de su vida, que la línea ondulada al final del meñique. Vaya que era una tarea difícil.

—Puede ser.

—¿Y es verdad?

—Puede ser —repitió, con una risa baja, que le ganó un codazo de protesta de su mejor amiga.

Continuó con su labor, ellas retomaron sus conversaciones sobre chicos, citas y otros temas por los que se burló cuando la ocasión se dio.

—No actuarías así si hablásemos de Harry —replicó Hermione, entrecerrando los ojos, y se llevó una mano a la frente, fingiendo desmayarse—. _"Oh, Harry, ¡mi amor! ¡Mi futuro esposo! ¡He estado enamorado de ti desde los once años! ¡Mírame, por favor! ¡Te ves tan magnífico en tu uniforme de Quidditch, que no presto atención al juego, sino a ti…!"_

Draco la apuntó de la forma más amenazadora que podía con el _palito_ que venía en el esmalte de uñas.

—Primero, yo no hablo así —puntualizó, estrechando los ojos—. Segundo, Harry es _espectacular_ en su uniforme, y más importante aún, a los once, Pansy quería casarse conmigo y yo quería casarme…con Jacint, probablemente.

Hermione ahogó una carcajada. Pansy elevó las cejas.

—¿Qué? —bufó—. Jacint tiene su encanto, si ignoras el hecho de que canta desafinado en la ducha, las manías cuando estudia…y otras cosas extrañas. Es atractivo, al menos.

—¿Más que Harry? —intentó fastidiarlo la Ravenclaw, llevándose otra reprimenda por moverse tanto cuando sus uñas todavía no estaban secas. Él rodó los ojos.

—Nadie lo es más que Harry.

Dejó que intercambiasen murmullos y se riesen, mientras sopesaba cuál de los otros tonos de azul sería el apropiado para completar su siguiente obra maestra, o si debía arriesgarse con el blanco directamente. Cuando comenzaron una plática sin sentido sobre el uso de unos pendientes que estaban de moda entre las hijas de muggles, se desviaron hacia otros puntos, y les llevó alrededor de media hora centrarse en lo que se suponía que iban a hablar esa noche.

Para entonces, ambas chicas estaban recargadas en un costado del baúl, con las piernas extendidas sobre las mantas, otro de los doseles cerrados. La compañera de Granger se había limitado a mirarlos, saludar, cambiarse en el baño y meterse a su cama, y Draco decidió que era agradable; le recordaba a Nott. Él se encontraba tendido de lado a lado de las cobijas, los brazos en alto, examinando sus uñas negras, pensando en qué más podría hacerles, cuando el nombre surgió.

—…pero en verdad no sé por qué Luna habrá dicho que no.

—¿Qué hizo Lunática ahora? —preguntó, bajando las manos y acomodándolas al nivel de su torso, donde no se rozasen, para no arruinar el esmalte en proceso de secado.

—Más de lo mismo de las últimas veces —Pansy apareció por los bordes de su campo de visión cuando se inclinó hacia él. Se recogía un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja—. Mione dice que tú sabes de eso.

Soltó una teatral exhalación y emitió un "hm".

—Sí, algo así, más o menos.

—¿Deberíamos preocuparnos por ella?

—No —contra su voluntad, ahogó una carcajada—, no, no es…_tan_ malo.

—¿Qué es? —Hermione también se estiró para que la viese. Él rodó los ojos.

—A Lunática le gusta alguien —se encogió de hombros ante las miradas sorprendidas de las chicas. No podía explicarse cómo es que no lo dedujeron por su cuenta.

—¿Quién?

—No sé —aclaró, aunque no era del todo cierto. Tenía una sospecha por la que apostar, pero decidió guardársela—. Sísé que es una chica, probablemente de su año, que tiene novio.

—Oh, es- es- —Pansy gesticuló con las manos; al no dar con el término correcto, observó a su amiga—. ¿Cómo es que le dicen los muggles?

—¿Lesbiana? —probó Hermione, pensativa—. Tal vez sea bi. ¿Está así porque cree que no puede hacer nada?

Draco tuvo que hacer una pausa y considerarlo. No podía hablar en nombre de Luna, por supuesto, sólo de lo que conocía.

—Creo que ha estado viendo sus emociones con el Legado de los Lovegood.

—¿Y…? —ambas lo apremiaron con gestos idénticos, que lo habrían hecho reír, bajo otra circunstancia.

—Y nada más. Es todo lo que sé —apretó los labios un momento—, pero supongo que si pensase que tiene una oportunidad, ya lo habría intentado, ¿no? Digo, ella puede _ver _sus sentimientos. ¿No es eso muy útil cuando te gusta alguien?

—¿Y no has pensado en hacer nada? —continuó Pansy, observándolo dubitativa. Tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

—¿Qué podría hacer yo? Ni siquiera sé de quién se trata. Y no es mi asunto —negó, a pesar de que era obvio que ninguna le creyó. Ahí sí que no pudo evitar sonreír—. Pero tal vez piense en algo, después, si tengo tiempo.

Ellas intercambiaron una mirada, sonrieron, y comenzaron a preguntar. Claro que él fingió no entender lo que decían, hasta que sus uñas estuvieron secas y pudo seguir con su obra de arte temporal.

—_0—_

Harry sonrió al verlo entrar a la Sala Común. Podría acostumbrarse a ello.

Eran alrededor de las once, el toque de queda pasado hace rato. Se desviaron a través de pasadizos para llegar sin ser vistos. Tuvieron que lidiar con Peeves en el camino, lo que les quitó unos veinte preciados minutos, más o menos, pero ahí estaban.

Pansy se despidió y caminó hacia su dormitorio. Draco se agachó para saludar a Lep, que saltó del sillón en que estaba el otro chico y corrió hacia él, rascándole entre las orejas igual que a un perro.

Luego lo dejó y se dirigió hacia su novio. Harry lo envolvió con un brazo, en un movimiento que parecía ser instintivo. Él se sentó en uno de los bordes del sillón lo que, al no ser para dos, lo obligó a pasar las piernas sobre las del otro chico y quedar casi a horcajadas sobre él. Debió hacerle gracia, porque ahogó una carcajada al negar, y se adelantó a cualquier cosa que pudiese decirle, con un beso.

—¿Me estabas esperando? —cuestionó después, con una media sonrisa divertida. Harry empezó a jugar con una de sus manos, entrelazando y soltando sus dedos.

—Tal vez.

Merlín. Estaba tan estúpidamente enamorado de él.

Acababa de apoyar la cabeza en uno de sus hombros, cuando lo sintió removerse.

—¿Y esto? —Harry tenía una mano unida a la suya, el dorso hacia ellos, por lo que le mostraba las uñas pintadas de negro, los pulgares con líneas plateadas que formaban la constelación que le daba nombre. Él lucía divertido cuando lo vio de reojo.

—¿Qué? Es bastante bonito. Se me ve bien —susurró, ligeramente a la defensiva. La tensión que no sabía que había acumulado se desvaneció cuando Harry le besó los dedos, uno a uno. Oh, le encantaba que hiciera eso.

—Sí, se teve bien. ¿Dejaste que las chicas lo hicieran o…?

—No, yo lo hice —cuando Harry elevó las cejas, él también lo hizo. Su novio se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo sabías pintar uñas?

—Nym siempre quiso una hermana menor, pero me conoció a mí.

Los dos fallaron en contener la risa.

—Lo haces bien.

—Es normal —ante su mirada curiosa, explicó:—. Los sangrepura en la antigüedad siempre las llevaban de negro. Las pintaban con magia —obvió, haciendo que volviese a asentir—. ¿Quieres que pinte las tuyas?

Requirió un verdadero esfuerzo no reírse de la expresión que hizo al intentar dar con las palabras justas para rehusarse. Draco permaneció observándolo, poniendo en práctica su máscara de serenidad, para no delatarse.

—Ahm- no, gracias —Harry le besó la frente e intentó sonreír, todavía aturdido—. No es lo mío.

Como él continuó mirándolo con las cejas en alto, resopló.

—Ya sabes, no- bueno, eso. Si quieres hacer algo por mí, probablemente deberías regalarme cera para escoba o guantes nuevos de Quidditch, no…pintarme las uñas —vaciló, arrugando el entrecejo en señal de confusión.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Nada —contestó deprisa. Draco aún contenía la risa por dentro—, sólo- está bien para ti, en serio. No es como…para mí. No me…me refiero a que…

Realmente esperaba que no fuese a dar ese tipo de explicaciones cuando estuviesen a punto de empezar un partido importante en la temporada, o al equipo de Slytherin le iría mal.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Harry boqueó. Cuando decidió que era suficiente y estaba por decirle que sólo jugaba, él volvió a hablar:

—Es como- es un poco…¿femenino?

Por un instante, no hicieron nada más que verse. Harry pasaba de la confusión a la culpa, de vuelta a la expresión desorientada, como si supiese que no utilizó el término correcto, pero tampoco pudiese encontrar otro dentro de su cabeza.

—Femenino —repitió, apartándose lo justo para examinar sus uñas.

—No quise decir que- no es malo, por supuesto que no es malo, no digo eso, es sólo que- para mí- yo no-

¿Cómo es que hacía para no fastidiarlo todo el día, si se comportaba así?

Draco se movió en el sillón, apoyándose en las rodillas, a ambos lados de su novio. Harry lo observó desde abajo, vacilante.

—¿Debería mostrarte que eso no cambia nada? —murmuró sobre sus labios, deslizando las manos por debajo de su camiseta, los dedos fríos contra la piel del torso causaron que Harry tuviese un leve sobresalto y se estremeciese.

—Sabes que en realidad no dije-

Pero él no oiría explicaciones cuando hubiese capturado sus labios, inclinándose más cerca para presionarlo contra el respaldar del sillón y tenerlo aprisionado entre su cuerpo y este. Mientras lo besaba, Harry balbucearía acerca de dónde se encontraban, sólo para colocar un par de hechizos que les impidiesen ser notados luego.

—_0—_

Draco dejó caer la cabeza contra la superficie de la mesa, de lado, de manera que todavía podía mirarlo desde ahí. Regulus, que leía con calma un pergamino y hacía algunas anotaciones en los bordes cuando encontraba otro de esos puntos que necesitaban correcciones, fingía que no se daba cuenta de la forma en que lo veía. Hubiese lloriqueado, de no tener en claro que era un comportamiento inmaduro y absurdo, incluso para él.

_Quería estar con Harry._

Era sábado y los chicos estarían paseando por Hogsmeade. Almorzarían en las Tres Escobas, caminarían por la calle central del pueblo, bromearían, harían un par de compras juntos y regresarían al castillo en medio de la marea de estudiantes mayores a trece años. Si el club de Astronomía no se reunía esa noche, era probable que Pansy convenciese a Granger de ir a la Casa de los Gritos, aunque sólo fuese para meterse a la sala de requerimientos y lanzarle maldiciones avanzadas a uno de los muñecos de madera, que no necesitarían hasta que los EXTASIS estuviesen a la vuelta de la esquina, y siendo noviembre, el tiempo era lo único que les sobraba todavía.

Al menos, al resto sí.

Se restregó los ojos, apoyó los codos en el borde de la mesa, y se obligó a alzarse, el rostro recargado en las palmas. Regulus continuaba tranquilo, ajeno a él en apariencia. Era un buen actor.

A finales de septiembre, le había llegado una carta en que le explicaba que tenía que empezar a asumir algunos de los deberes del heredero Black, ya que era mayor de edad. No fue una sorpresa; sin embargo, tenía la tonta esperanza de que pudiese retrasarse un poco más. No creía que pidiese demasiado.

Pero debió saber que no sería posible. Así era cómo funciona el mundo al que pertenecían.

Jacint prácticamente huía de su Legado y apenas pasaba por la casa de su familia desde hace meses, Pansy tendría que permanecer cerca del Vivero un tiempo, mientras este se acostumbraba a Longbottom. _Oh. Longbottom_. Todavía no le agradecía. Jamás lo hubiese hecho en una circunstancia normal, pero aquello era diferente.

Merlín, tenía que admitir que _aquello_ lo ameritaba. Lo que haría por su Pansy era la digna decisión de un Gryffindor.

Y Draco, bueno, no podía salvarse de las cargas que, una a una, le eran puestas sobre los hombros. Su madre cada vez le pedía más opiniones respecto al manejo de la Mansión y demás bienes Malfoy, que sólo administraría hasta que él pudiese tomar su lugar como era debido. Regulus lo quería ahí, en Nyx, cuando tuviese tiempo.

_Si Lucius hubiese estado libre…_

Por mucho que extrañase a su padre, esa figura imponente, elegante, difusa, que habitaba en sus memorias y no volvería a ser igual, no quería imaginarse la presión extra que tendría si estuviese allí para verlo convertirse en su heredero.

Le gustaba creer que estaría orgulloso. A la vez, era consciente de que le exigiría incluso _más_.

Y la verdad era que estaba cansándose.

Desde la llegada de la carta, junto a un permiso que se le pedía al Jefe de Casa y el director, que tanto Dumbledore como Snape firmaron, los sábados en la mañana, nada más tomar el desayuno, se dirigía a la chimenea de las mazmorras y hacia Nyx. No regresaba, con suerte, hasta la hora de la cena. Más de una vez pasó la noche allí, después de haberle avisado a su padrino a través del flu; entonces no pisaba Hogwarts hasta el domingo en la tarde.

Regulus le daba total acceso a la biblioteca y se inclinaba sobre su hombro cuando lo veía escribir, ofreciéndose a ayudarle si tenía dificultades en alguna tarea. Dadas las horas libres con que contaban los del último curso y su hábito de terminarlas pronto, por lo general, lo atrapaba escribiendo alguna nota para Harry y comenzaba a quejarse, arrancándole carcajadas a su primo.

El resto del tiempo, lo hacía revisar documentos, redactar cartas, memorizar más _y más, y más_. Cuando creía que lo podía dar por terminado y que sería capaz de llamarse a sí mismo Black sin dudar, aparecía otro rollo de pergamino, una fotografía, un libro. Regulus lo miraba con una expresión de disculpa demasiado obvia, que parecía decirle "sé cómo te sientes y lo cambiaría si pudiese, pero no sé cómo hacerlo". Él no podía culparlo, no podía enojarse.

Algún día, esperaba que en una considerable cantidad de años, él tendría que lidiar también con enseñar a su heredero. Ahí, suponía, comprendería lo que sintió Regulus al verlo soltar una pesada exhalación y preguntar si podían hacer una pausa. Estando en su situación, era más que probable que también asintiese y enrollase el pergamino en que trabajaba.

—Voy a pedirle algo de té a Kreacher, ¿quieres? —Regulus tenía una forma de hablar _extraña_, nunca se le quitaba esa idea de la cabeza. Era como si le hubiesen dicho que sus palabras debían sonar como una especie de comando, y al mismo tiempo, se hubiese acostumbrado a oírlas como si pidiese perdón por cada mínimo sonido que emitía. Como si lo hubiesen obligado a dirigir, estando oprimido.

Por lo que sabía de los Black, no era una interpretación tan errada.

Asintió de forma vaga, casi un cabeceo.

—Con leche y azúcar.

—Con leche y azúcar —repitió, a manera de afirmación, con ese deje divertido que tenía para recordarlo. No sabía qué le hacía tanta gracia, pero tampoco se molestaba en descubrirlo.

El plop le avisó del elfo que venía y se iba, después del leve murmullo que era la voz de su primo. Regulus se puso de pie, se estiró por debajo de la gruesa túnica llena de símbolos antiguos, y caminó hacia la ventana, como de costumbre, para dar un vistazo hacia afuera. A veces se preguntaba si estaría esperando a alguien, permanentemente.

Draco volvió a restregarse los ojos. Ante él, una pila de documentos revisados se amontonaba, desde el nivel de la mesa hasta la altura de sus hombros, el primer bote de tinta se acabó, el segundo estaba recién destapado, lo que le quedaba por leer aún era bastante para que temiese no volver esa noche al castillo. Supuso que sus ilusiones de dormir con Harry, otra vez, tendrían que ser dejadas en el olvido.

Los Black no contaban con tantas propiedades como otras familias sangrepura. No poseían viveros, construcciones para instalar criaturas mágicas, o una nómina de personal que los cuidase, como los Parkinson, ni estructuras antiguas perdidas en medio de la nada, consideradas leyendas, que no se llevaban ni una décima de una fortuna decente en manutención, como los Potter. Tampoco invertían sus galeones en producción y distribución, como el caso de los Lovegood con su revista _El Quisquilloso_, y en definitiva, no tenían nada en común con los Weasley.

Ellos dividían la fortuna en cámaras de Gringotts, dispersas, bajo diferentes nombres y condiciones para acceder. En general, cada una estaba destinada a cumplir una función específica, y de estas, había por montones en los registros familiares. El apellido de su madre aparecía en la industria de telas, tejidos y túnicas, zapatos, varitas, imprenta, locales del Callejón Diagón y otros recónditos lugares de la comunidad mágica a los que los muggles no podían aspirar a entrar, en los Departamentos del Ministerio, escobas y equipo de Quidditch.

A la larga, era más sencillo decir en dónde _no_ estaban los Black que donde sí. Familiares muertos manejaron diferentes puntos de vista, resoluciones e ideas, que al morir, retornaban a las manos del heredero de la línea principal, lo que dejaba a Regulus en medio de la telaraña de deberes más grande, intrincada e innecesariamente confusa que podía imaginarse. Sin contar que su primo, en lo que debía ser lo más cercano a un acto de rebeldía contra sus padres, había adquirido una botica con la que ingresó a los Black al mundo de los pocionistas, y en varias obras de caridad, como las ayudas económicas al área de Enfermedades Mentales de San Mungo y contribuciones a grupos experimentales de magia que no solían retribuir nada más allá del respectivo crédito y agradecimientos.

Draco debía conocer hasta el más mínimo detalle del origen de cada galeón y qué se haría con este más adelante.

_Era una mierda._ No tenía otra forma de definirlo.

En momentos como ese, cuando se obligaba a recordar por qué lo hacía_ ("eres un sangrepura, Draco, mantienes un Legado, es un honor"), _había adoptado el hábito de echar la cabeza hacia atrás, recargarse en el respaldo de la silla, y observar al dragón de puntos brillantes que lo seguía por toda la casa. Una de las características que más le gustaba de Nyx era que las constelaciones reconocían a aquellos magos de sangre Black, y cada uno era buscado por la suya.

Del mismo modo en que _Draco_ lo perseguía, se enroscaba sobre su cabeza, brillaba _más_ cerca de él, _Leo_ se la pasaba rondando alrededor de Regulus, cuyo nombre provenía de la estrella más notoria de dicha constelación.

Era como vivir en una casa hecha para ellos, como si la magia los envolviese, les diese la bienvenida, los arrullase.

Nyx era, posiblemente, el lugar más precioso que había visitado en su vida. Sin los muebles costosos, sin los lujos, sin los jardines amplios y los animales que eran mascotas exóticas. Nada se comparaba a la familiaridad que lo invadía con esas líneas luminosas que se dibujaban a su paso, que lo regresaban a su cuarto en la Mansión cuando era niño y se quedaba mirando el techo de estrellas, que reaccionaban a su presencia por naturaleza.

Como si no hubiese otro lugar para él.

Regulus le explicó que la magia de Nyx producía un efecto similar en cualquiera que llevase la sangre Black. A Draco le gustaba pensar que era más personal que eso.

De ser capaz de comenzar de cero, habría elegido vivir ahí.

Cerró los ojos con otra pesada exhalación. Los músculos, uno a uno, abandonando la tensión acumulada. Le dolía la espalda por la rígida postura que tenía que adoptar, el cuello por tanto girar en busca del pergamino adecuado, la muñeca de escribir; estaba prohibido utilizar vuelaplumas, era considerado una falta de respeto hacia el destinatario de las cartas o la causa del documento. Tenía la vista cansada de ver las mismas letras de caligrafía estilizada que nunca odió tanto como entonces. Las sienes le palpitaban.

Volvía a estar erguido en el asiento, atento y tan relajado como le era posible, cuando Regulus caminó de vuelta desde uno de los ventanales. Su primo se detuvo junto a la mesa, lo observó un momento, y le mostró lo más similar a una sonrisa que había tenido desde que lo vio llegar.

—Hoy deberías irte temprano.

—¿Estás tan viejo que ya necesitas lentes? —apuntó la pila sin terminar con la varita, que era más un accesorio que un artefacto útil cuando estaba allí—. Eso es lo que me falta.

—No te puedo pedir que hagas en un día lo que yo he hecho por veinte años, Draco.

Nunca sabía bien cómo reaccionar cuando utilizaba _ese_ tono. De por sí, hablar con él era como un viaje impredecible por el mismo sendero, una y otra vez, siempre con una sorpresa en algún punto; si hacía parecer que le seguía pidiendo disculpas, Draco se desesperaba.

El idiota de Regulus no había hecho nada malo.

—Si no lo hago hoy, lo haré mañana, y si no, la otra semana-

—Tal vez la otra semana no deberías venir —opinó, en voz baja. Draco parpadeó y luego arrugó el entrecejo.

—Estoy seguro de que no me he equivocado en nada.

—No, no lo has hecho —su primo arrastró la silla para tomar asiento, media fracción de segundo antes de que el plop de Kreacher, que se inclinaba en reverencias tales que su nariz golpeaba el suelo, y los colmaba de halagos, volviese. El elfo levitó la tetera y tazas hacia ellos, les dejó un plato de galletas de vainilla en el centro de la mesa, flotando, para que ni una migaja tocase los papeles o la tinta. Luego volvió a desaparecer; el silencio, por un rato, apenas fue interrumpido por Regulus comiéndose una galleta—. Cuando tenía tu edad, pensaba que no había nada más aburrido en el mundo que pasarme un fin de semana haciendo esto, en lugar de estar metido en el laboratorio con Sev.

Aquello lo descolocó un poco. Se tomó su tiempo para darle un sorbo al té —el té de Kreacher era otra de sus cosas favoritas de acompañar a su primo—, y seleccionar una galleta de entre la montaña de bordes perfectamente delineados.

—Creí que te había puesto una maldición de lengua enredada para que no fueses a mencionar su nombre, o algo así —Regulus estrechó los ojos en su dirección por unos instantes.

—Esos nunca han sido temas para discutir con un niño.

Fue el turno de Draco de entrecerrar los ojos. Su primo sonrió a medias, sobre el borde de la taza.

Le llevó un momento, y otra galleta, decidirse por preguntar.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste en abandonar? —Regulus parpadeó hacia él, extrañado—. La herencia, el Legado. La familia.

—¿Cómo podía abandonar a mi familia, cuando madre decía necesitarme después de que Sirius se fue de casa?

Él asintió, en silencio. Quizás no sonase del todo convincente, quizás alguien más preguntaría; Draco no. Lo entendía. Hubiese reaccionado de la misma manera, estaba seguro.

—¿Tú lo has pensado? —le devolvió la pregunta. Su reacción fue instantánea, firme.

—Nunca —luego vino la vacilación, la duda que lo asaltaba y lo hizo masticar de más el borde de la galleta, mientras sopesaba sus palabras. Regulus se lo permitió, paciente, sereno, como si ya supiese de antemano que vendría algo similar—. Sólo quisiera retrasarlo un poco.

—No debe ser fácil tener que quedarse en la Mansión hasta que el Legado te conceda permiso.

—Un año —puntualizó, con el ceño fruncido—, es lo que le dieron a padre y a mi abuelo. A veces es más, a veces menos. Todo dependerá de mí, supongo. Tenía esperanzas de que no fuese necesario, los registros dicen que una vez no lo hicieron con uno…pero cada día pienso que es tonto esperar que sean así de considerados, tomando en cuenta que no me puedo rehusar a sus condiciones, después de haber conseguido el don.

Cuando el puesto se tomaba por completo, cuando el heredero se entregaba al Legado Malfoy, no podía pasar más de ciertas horas fuera de la Mansión, hasta que los procesos mágicos e inexplicables que se llevaban a cabo dentro, se hubiesen ajustado. Las consecuencias variaban y eran impredecibles. Por ese tiempo, el heredero no solía estudiar ni trabajar; en su mayoría, se limitaba a cumplir deberes familiares desde el despacho instalado allí.

—¿Él lo sabe?

A Draco le hubiese gustado poder enojarse porque diese justo en el punto clave, el que más le preocupaba.

Negó. Regulus emitió un largo "hm", haciendo girar una galleta a medio comer entre sus dedos.

—Te lo dije: se me ocurrió que no sería…necesario. Es una idea tonta, ya sé.

—Dijiste que podías retrasarlo un poco, ¿Cissy no te iba a ayudar?

—Podrían darme unos meses cuando haya salido de Hogwarts —se encogió de hombros—, un año, dos tal vez, si insisto. La magia del castillo lo evita por sí mismo, pero como soy mayor de edad ahora, tengo que ir con el Legado, justificarme. Sino, en cualquier momento podría hacerme el llamado, arrastrarme allí, y quién sabe cuánto tiempo tomaría para que pueda llevar una vida normal.

—Escuché que Lucius estuvo fuera demasiado tiempo una vez cuando le tocó su año de adaptación. Cissy estaba horrorizada cuando se enteró de lo que le pasó.

El mago dejó las palabras en el aire, a propósito. Draco se limitó a asentir.

—Nunca me habló de eso. No son temas para discutir con un niño —le regresó sus propias palabras, lo que lo hizo sonreír y asentir.

—Al menos usas la cabeza, aunque seas un gusarajo.

Estaba a punto de replicarle, cuando vio que le pedía silencio con un gesto. Se cruzó de brazos, lo observó terminar el contenido de su taza, y deslizar un sobre fuera de la manga de su túnica. Se lo extendió.

—¿Qué es? —cuando Draco lo examinó, sin tomarlo, el mago rodó los ojos.

—Es un obsequio, tómalo.

Tiró de la cadena del Apuntador, comprobó la fecha que ya sabía que era, y frunció el ceño. No era un día especial.

—¿Bajo qué concepto? —inquirió, al recibirlo. Lo volteó entre sus manos; nada importante. Era un simple sobre, sin sello de cera, remitente o destinatario. Supuso que no se trataba de una carta.

—De acuerdo, suficientes deberes para ti por hoy —Regulus lo sorprendió al desvanecer todos los documentos sobre la mesa con un barrido mágico y un simple movimiento de muñeca. Se apoyó en el borde, claramente divertido por su expresión estupefacta—. No quiero cartas de Severus diciéndome que el tiempo conmigo te está convirtiendo en un pequeño Abraxas Malfoy.

Draco boqueó, incrédulo. Luego soltó un bufido de risa y meneó la cabeza.

—Sabía que se hablaban todavía —lo señaló, de forma tan acusadora como podía, con el sobre.

—No son temas para tratar con niños —repitió, instándolo a abrir el sobre con un gesto. Él resopló y lo hizo.

Dentro, contenía un par de rollos de pergamino con letra de imprenta. Leyó el primero con un rápido vistazo, pero se detuvo a la mitad, levantó la cabeza hacia su primo, que lo observaba con una débil sonrisa, volvió a revisarlo desde el comienzo. Después abrió el otro e hizo lo mismo.

—¿Por qué…?

—Bien, voy a admitir que sí he intercambiado algo de correspondencia con Severus los últimos años. Estos meses, en especial, conversamos bastante sobre ti —Draco no podía hacer más que mirarlo con la boca abierta, en una postura muy poco digna, pero no podría haberle importado menos—. Me estuvo hablando de lo que era tu…habilidad, que luego discutí con Andrómeda y su hija, del programa de dragones, y me envió una copia de tus calificaciones.

No pudo evitar soltar una exhalación incrédula.

—Eres peor que mi madre.

—Así que se me ocurrió que esto sería un _detalle_ —siguió, como si no lo hubiese oído, titubeando en la última palabra— que podía compensar las horas que dedicas a esto, y tu casi-encierro en la Mansión en el futuro.

—Sabes que no lo necesito, ninguna de ellas —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, porque los agradecimientos no le saldrían, y las demás palabras se le atascaban por el aturdimiento.

Regulus le sonrió con el suficiente afecto para que se sintiese mal por no haber pensado en otra respuesta.

—Me hubiese gustado que alguien hiciera una cosa así por mí cuando era joven. Y tú te lo mereces.

Volvió la mirada hacia el par de pergaminos extendidos frente a él.

El primero era el documento, tramitado por el Ministerio mismo, que dejaba la Casa de los Gritos a su nombre y disposición; era tan absurdo que podría haberse reído, porque no podía creer que se la diese luego de haberle contado sobre el club de duelos en varias oportunidades. El segundo era una notificación de Gringotts sobre la nueva cámara que había sido abierta para él, con una simple nota, en la caligrafía cursiva de su primo, al pie de página:

"_Sal de Gran Bretaña mientras puedas; no quiero que dejes de viajar hasta que el dinero de esta cámara se haya acabado, o tu Legado te llame a volver._

_-R. A. B."_

Por el monto que aparecía en un costado del papel, podría haberse pasado cinco años de lujos por el mundo, sin tener que reunir un solo knut, y aún le quedaría.

—Severus me dijo que presentaste tus TIMO's como cualquiera, pero no estabas seguro de qué hacer para los EXTASIS, porque sabes que entregarte al Legado significará una pausa en tu vida, en general —Regulus se recargó en la orilla de la mesa, con los codos flexionados—. Sólo pretendo que no te sea tan difícil y-

Pero Draco no sabría qué lo motivaba, porque eligió ese momento para empujar la silla hacia atrás y levantarse. Rodeó la mesa, bajo la mirada sorprendida de su primo, y lo abrazó.

Regulus se tardó medio segundo en reaccionar. Se rio. Cuando hizo ademán de apartarse, su primo lo estrechó con fuerza suficiente para arrancarle un quejido y hacer que se balancease hacia los lados.

—Sigues siendo un horrible escarbato —murmuró contra su cabello, al ver que era inútil quejarse para ser liberado.

—Y tú eres un gusarajo, que no te quede duda.

—Regulus —le contestó un "¿hm?" cuando lo sujetó de los hombros—, demasiado afecto por un día. No seas _Puff_.

Su primo, en cambio, decidió probar suerte respecto a si podía alzarlo, haciéndolo gritar, retorcerse, hasta que los dos se cayeron y golpearon la mesa. Draco le lanzó una maldición piernas de gelatina, se puso de pie, se alisó los pliegues de la ropa, luego volvió a sentarse para comer otra galleta, dejándolo ahí, a pesar de sus falsas quejas. Regulus se reía en medio de los fingidos lamentos.

—_0—_

Cuando volviese a Hogwarts esa noche, lo primero que haría sería dirigirse al Gran Comedor durante la cena, hacerse un espacio en la mesa de Slytherin, y tirar de uno de los brazos de su novio para que le prestase atención.

—¿Por qué no atrasas tus estudios unos meses y vamos a viajar por el mundo cuando nos graduemos?

Al oírlo, Harry se ahogó con el jugo de calabaza y empezó a toser.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que atinó a balbucear después de recuperarse, todavía obligado a carraspear para que la voz le saliese. Notó que Lep estaba en su regazo, porque lo dejó a su cuidado esa mañana; el conejo asomaba la cabeza por debajo de la mesa para saludarlo.

—Piénsalo —Draco se encogió de hombros. Procedió a cenar, como si no acabase de sorprenderlo con esa propuesta. Bajo el nivel de la mesa y sobre los bancos, unió una de sus manos a la de Harry y entrelazó los dedos—. Sería lindo —argumentó, en un susurro.

Harry no hizo más que boquear por unos segundos, para después recargar el rostro en su palma libre, y observarlo comer, como si se preguntase si había perdido la cabeza o hablaba en serio. En respuesta, Draco le guiñó y dio un leve apretón a sus manos unidas.

Lo escuchó soltar un repentino bufido de risa. Luego sintió que le devolvía el apretón.

* * *

**Hoooli. Después de estos capítulos de hoy, falta tan poco para que se gradúen, que creo que voy a llorar ;;;;;**

**Lo que Draco le tenía que decir a Harry antes de su cumpleaños todavía está en el aire y se menciona aquí, pero como el mismo Draco dice, él esperaba que no fuese necesario.**

**Me encantó un comentario que me dejaron sobre las pruebas de los Sly y cómo afectan sus relaciones incluso años después, porque sí, ese era el punto, y todavía hay más. Las serpientes tienen que estar unidas ;)**

**Me hace gracia que esta misma persona se preocupa por el cabello de Draco (honestamente, no hay quien no se preocupe por su cabello en el fandom). Yo lo sigo imaginando largo, pero ustedes visualicen al bebé como quieran xd**

**Tengo tres capítulos que subir, así que disfruten el par de cositas que sé que esperaban que ocurriesen, y gracias por leer.**


	74. 67 L7

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 7. **_**Harry Potter y el regalo maldito**_

* * *

**Capítulo sesenta y siete: **_De cuando hay dos chicos en una nube, una constelación que falta, y Regulus es un idiota_

Tal vez Harry no fuese la persona más observadora y atenta que existía, pero incluso él podía notar una que otra cosa en su novio. _En especial si era de su novio._

Y ese, sin duda, formaba parte de los detalles que se jactaba de decir que conocía mejor que nadie.

Cuando Draco se encontraba tan tenso contra el respaldar de una silla, sus manos fuera de vista por debajo del nivel de la mesa, mantenía una expresión de rígida indiferencia, y los dedos le picaban por tomar la varita; estaba considerando, de mil formas diferentes, cómo es que había llegado a esa situación. Harry, que suponía que era una situación difícil para él, deslizó una mano más cerca, para buscar una de las suyas, y las unió. El otro le dio un apretón suave y se permitió relajarse por un período de algunos segundos.

Progresaba, hasta el momento en que Longbottom decidió abrir la boca, de nuevo.

—Pe- pero _Pans_\- Pansy podría- —se corrigió a sí mismo, cuando el chico estrechó los ojos en su dirección al oír el modo en que la llamaba. El pobre Neville era un manojo de nervios, tembloroso, encogido en la silla, ruborizado hasta las orejas, evitando la mirada de todos, incluso de la bruja, mientras Pansy ya no sabía qué hacer, porque cuando intentó sujetarle el brazo en señal de apoyo, este saltó y se apartó con un grito, como si pensase que Draco tenía en mente _cruciarlo_ por esos milisegundos de contacto. Por la manera en que lo veía, puede que incluso a Harry se le hubiese pasado dicha idea por la cabeza— ella podría- u-usar un encantamiento para- para rastreo en- en- en- en la tierra ba-bajo el castillo.

La chica emitió un sonido ahogado, cubriéndose la boca con una de las manos. Miró a uno, luego al otro; sin importarle cómo pudiese reaccionar su amigo de la infancia, tomó una de las muñecas del Gryffindor y se inclinó hacia un lado, sonriéndole.

—Esa es una idea maravillosa, Neville. Gracias —expresó, en tono suave. Él la observó con absoluta fascinación, aún más sonrojado, olvidándose de la presencia de los otros dos cuando esbozó una sonrisita.

Harry sintió que Draco se relajaba más contra su agarre. Cuando una cabeza rubia se apoyó en su hombro por unos instantes, los otros dos conversaban sobre las ideas y métodos a utilizar. Sólo él fue capaz de oír su murmullo.

—No es _tan_ malo, ¿cierto?

—Sólo tú creías que lo era —recordó él, girando el rostro para hablar contra su cabello y darle un beso en la frente. Draco se movió más cerca, con un vago quejido.

—Es Longbottom —espetó, como si no necesitase más razones para pensar lo peor; sin embargo, ante ellos, Neville escuchaba cada palabra de la bruja, con una expresión que haría que cualquiera pensase que nunca había oído nada tan increíble en su vida y que no pondría en duda ni una sílaba de lo que Pansy dijese—. Pero realmente se gustan, ¿no?

Zanjando el tema con aquella oración, volvió a enderezarse. A pesar de que todavía mencionó algunos de los 'incidentes' del muchacho durante las clases de _Encantamientos _y_ Pociones_, y lo poco que confiaría en instrucciones de alguien con ese historial, sus ojos no eran tan fríos ni duros, desentonando con la máscara de indiferente desprecio que pretendía dar.

En un momento en que Pansy estaba distraída hablándole al Gryffindor, y Neville se resguardaba en ella para no seguir siendo el objetivo del escrutinio de Draco, Harry arrastró su silla más cerca, se reacomodó, besó la mejilla de su novio una, dos, tres veces, desviándose hacia la línea de la mandíbula. Draco le sujetó la barbilla, se giró para darle un rápido beso, luego continuó con su actuación de falso enojo, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Él, en cambio, sonreía al jugar con sus dedos por debajo de la mesa, en el espacio entre ambos.

—Lo importante es que ella sea feliz, ¿cierto? —observó, cabeceando en el sentido opuesto a donde estaban sentados. Pansy se reía con ganas, dejando el protocolo sangrepura y la costumbre de disimular de lado, de algo que había balbuceado Neville al cometer un error en lo que le decía. El chico continuaba rojo, pero sonreía a medias al saber que era el motivo de su risa. Pensó que era probable que él también fuese consciente de lo estricta que era consigo misma.

Cualquiera que pudiese sacar a Pansy de ese mundo frívolo en que se basaba su encierro autoimpuesto, se merecía una oportunidad, en su opinión.

—Sí, eso es lo importante —admitió Draco, en voz baja, entre dientes, pero Harry también lo tomó como otro _progreso_ y le besó el hombro, orgulloso de que no hubiese intentado maldecir a nadie en la reunión de la biblioteca durante más de veinte minutos completos. Bueno, de a pequeños pasos se avanzaba, ¿no?

Esperaron a que Neville se fuese, bajo la excusa de que se había ofrecido a ayudar a Sprout a trasplantar unas mandrágoras que serían utilizadas por los estudiantes de la clase de la primera hora del lunes y necesitaban del fin de semana completo para acostumbrarse a los nuevos materos, si no querían accidentes con los chicos. Al despedirse, titubeó, tragó en seco, y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla a Pansy, apartándose de inmediato. Ella sonrió y le dijo adiós con un gesto.

—Podías haberte ahorrado la cara de _te-voy-a-maldecir-apenas-respires-cerca-de-mí_ —indicó la joven bruja, tan pronto como se quedaron solos en la mesa, aislada del resto de los sectores de estudio de la biblioteca. Se giró hacia ellos, cruzándose brazos.

—Es Longbottom —repitió Draco, gesticulando con su mano libre para que leyese entre líneas. Ella elevó una ceja—. Tengo que hacerme a la idea y acostumbrarme, ¿bien? No sabía que pensabas darle tu anillo tan…tan rápido. Todavía estoy aturdido.

—Bueno, él me dio el suyo.

—El intercambio de anillos es algo muy serio, lo sabes —insistió él—. Longbottom te lo dio como referente del compromiso pautado por ambas familias y porque su abuela debió ordenárselo, y está bien, porque señala la relación a futuro. Pero cuando tú se lo das- cuando ambas personas han dado su anillo- Pans, eso- sabes de lo que hablo.

Era tan extraño ver a Draco boquear, sin palabras, que no pudo evitar alternar la mirada de uno al otro, sólo para descubrir que su amiga suavizaba su expresión.

—Sé lo que es y sé lo que significa —ella se encogió de hombros, dejando caer los brazos—. Y quiero hacerlo, de verdad. Neville es- ya lo viste. Es realmente tierno, entiende los ideales sangrepura, tiene una buena crianza, me ayudará, no me- no me limita, y no me exige. Es dulce, paciente. Comprensivo. Es un chico listo y tiene grandiosas ideas, aunque casi nadie lo escuche.

Aquello pareció hacerlo ceder. Vio a su novio mascullar por lo bajo, arrugar el entrecejo, después soltar un bufido.

—Te hace reír.

—Es muy divertido a veces —Pansy sonrió de lado—, se equivoca y se pone nervioso por todo, y es…es lindo. Ser así le ha enseñado a tratar a todos como quisiera que lo traten a él; es la persona más considerada que he conocido, Draco.

El chico le respondió con un quejido bajo.

—Tu vida, tu Legado, no el mío —hizo una pausa, en la que formó una línea recta con los labios—. ¿Y ya le dijiste a Jacint? —se le ocurrió volver a cuestionar, por lo que su amiga esbozó una sonrisa tímida y unió las manos. Debió reconocer, a diferencia de él, que no era una buena señal, porque enseguida musitó:—. Ni se te ocurra, Pansy.

—Pensaba que tú podrías-

—No.

—Él te escucha y te aprecia mucho, y si tú le explicaras-

—Yo no tengo ganas de estar del lado incorrecto de la varita cuando quiera maldecir a alguien —negó repetidas veces, para mayor énfasis—. Hazlo tú. Tus decisiones, tus consecuencias, Pans. Si no puedes, entonces dile a Longbottom que vaya y se presente, como el valiente _león_ que se supone que es, y se aguante la maldición que le va a caer cuando Jacint crea que alguien tocó a su hermanita.

Pansy se mordió el labio inferior durante unos segundos, luego terminó por soltar una pesada exhalación.

—Oh, bien. Algún día tendría que enfrentarlo, de todos modos.

—¿Tan malo es? —inquirió Harry, ganándose un par de miradas idénticas que le contestaron que _sí_, que podía ser peor de lo que él se imaginaba.

—Jacint es tremendamente sobreprotector —Draco se encogió de hombros, después pareció recordar algo, porque se le dibujó una sonrisa ladeada, de la que le advertía de problemas—, y todavía no le he dicho…

—Parece que no soy la única que va a tener problemas estos días —Pansy lució complacida con ese comentario, elevando la barbilla. Él rodó los ojos.

—Al menos, a Harry sí lo conoce bien.

—Sólo necesitará pasar algo de tiempo con Neville para descubrir lo dulce que es.

—O cómo hechizarlo sin que te des cuenta hasta que te deje —Draco se rio, sin amedrentarse cuando ella estrechó los ojos.

—Espero que no —Pansy tomó asiento frente a ambos, examinando la cubierta del libro de magia ancestral que tenían en la mesa, cortesía de la señora Longbottom, vía paquetería a su nieto. Golpeó la tapa con el índice, dos veces—. La idea de Neville es bastante buena. Debería intentarlo antes de darle mi anillo, para no incluirlo demasiado en esto.

—Pensé que ya le habías contado…—Harry calló cuando la vio sacudir la cabeza.

—Le dije que le preguntara a su abuela si conocía una forma de hallar objetos antiguos y mágicos, sólo eso.

—Si pudiésemos conseguir los últimos fragmentos de piedra de la luna que estarán en Hogwarts —Draco sujetó el libro, le dio la vuelta para abrirlo y echar un vistazo, pasando las páginas sin leer más que el encabezado y algunas palabras del texto general—, tal vez Ioannidis y Dárdano no tendrían que seguir esperando, y tampoco dejar el puesto.

—Realmente no sabemos si ella piensa seguir dando clases cuando la tenga —recordó su amiga, pensativa—, nos había dicho que vino por eso, no que piense quedarse.

—Lo hace muy bien —comentó Harry, en un susurro—, ¿a quién más podrían contratar? —su novio se mostró de acuerdo con un vago sonido afirmativo.

—Dumbledore tiene unos pésimos gustos. No me imagino qué sería de Hogwarts si tuviese que seleccionar nuevos profesores cada poco tiempo…

Mientras divagaban sobre el destino del profesor de _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras _y las posibilidades de rastreo mágico, utilizando la tierra para medir ondas de poder entre las personas y los lugares del terreno, en lugar de buscar uno a uno o pretender dar con el fragmento por sí mismo, se hizo la hora de la cena, y con esta, tuvieron que recoger sus pertenencias para abandonar la biblioteca, de camino al Gran Comedor.

Esa noche, harían la Primera Prueba del nuevo curso de segundo, por lo que Daphne los esperaba cuando llegaron, y se sentó cerca de ellos, hablándoles en voz baja sobre una idea de último minuto. Dejaron el comedor juntos, listos para comenzar apenas pusiesen un pie en la Sala Común y apartasen al resto de los _Sly_.

—_0—_

Regresarían de la prueba alrededor de las once de la noche. Harry, cansado por audiciones extra para el equipo de Slytherin, una mañana de clases exhaustivas, una práctica larga en la tarde, y correr detrás de unos niños, siendo perseguidos por Peeves, tiró del dosel de su cama con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria y se arrojó sobre el colchón sin miramientos, haciendo saltar a Lep, que dormía instalado en su almohada, como si se tratase de la cama de su dueño legítimo.

Sólo un par de días atrás, en un momento que estaba tendido justo así, boca abajo, con la cara enterrada entre las mantas e invadido por la pereza, y Draco estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre su espalda, le había dado algunos besos en la parte posterior del cuello y lo alto de la espalda, bromeando sobre que, al fin y al cabo, el conejo sería de los dos si se casaban, así que no debía tener problema alguno con el tiempo que pasaba en su lado del cuarto. Él lo había encontrado divertido entonces, por el tono en que se lo dijo, pero al repasar un segmento de la conversación entre su novio y Pansy, supuso que _tal _vez tenía que comenzar a considerarlo mejor.

Los asuntos de sangrepuras eran tan raros. Aunque Draco no le hubiese insistido al respecto en realidad, y sabía que ni Narcissa le hablaría del tema, ni sus propios padres dirían algo, lo hacía pensar.

Los compromisos sonaban demasiado serios. Tal vez era tiempo de escribir otra carta a Sirius. Su padrino sabría qué soltarle para que viese las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

—Harry. Harry —cuando el borde del colchón se hundió bajo otro peso, él, por instinto, se dio la vuelta para quedar boca arriba. Observó a Draco subirse a la cama, apoyándose en sus rodillas y manos—, no te vayas a dormir así.

Él protestó en voz baja, alzando los brazos para pasárselos en torno al cuello. Su novio sonrió a medias al descubrir sus intenciones, pero no se dejó acercar más de lo que ya lo estaban.

—Tienes que bañarte, ponerte pijama- Harry- ¿me estás escuchando? —por supuesto que lo escuchaba; simplemente encontraba más interesante jalarlo para casi tumbarlo encima de su cuerpo y enterrar la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, donde se percibía todavía la colonia que se ponía cada mañana y que, por razones misteriosas, perduraba el resto del día, sin importar lo que hubiese hecho.

—Te amo —musitó. Las palabras, fuesen por la sorpresa o por el significado, causaron que Draco le permitiese tirar de él, por lo que terminó recostado encima de Harry, quien sonrió al haber logrado su cometido—. Te amo —repitió, deslizando las manos hacia su rostro, para acunarle las mejillas y reclamar un beso. No hubo más resistencia a partir de ese punto.

Al separarse, quiso otro beso, luego otro_, y otro, y otro_. Draco se rio por lo bajo contra sus labios, respondiendo algunos de sus "te amo" con su variante en francés, lo que lo hacía sonreír más. Cuando la necesidad de oxígeno los sobrepasó, riéndose sin aliento, Harry lo abrazó y lo mantuvo pegado a él, sus dedos jugueteando con los rubios y suaves mechones.

—Si estuvieses aquí mañana, podríamos ir a una cita en Hogsmeade, como hacen los demás —se lamentó en un murmullo, presionando los labios contra su sien. Draco hizo ademán de alzar la cabeza, pero él lo estrechó más y no lo dejó.

—¿Acaso hay algo interesante que hacer en Hogsmeade? —replicó, divertido, al quedar _atrapado_ por él.

—Bueno, no lo sé —admitió, todavía en voz baja, como si temiese que su compañero de cuarto fuese a oírlos, lo que era más que improbable. Nott debía estar detrás del dosel y varios _silencios_ desde hace un buen rato—. Hermione y Anthony pasan por la librería y van a comer, después nos alcanzan en las Tres Escobas, y Pansy fue el fin de semana al salón de té con Neville…

—¿Hablas de ese sitio donde todo es rosa, corazones, cupidos, y _galletitas_?

Harry ahogó una carcajada por la manera en que lo masculló, entre dientes, con horror.

—Sí, ese mismo.

—Iugh.

—A Neville le gustó, por lo que oí…

—Iugh —repitió.

—…pero Pansy lo odió —continuó, estallando en risas entonces, al recordar la expresión aturdida de su amiga cuando llegó a las Tres Escobas, y les confesó que _"estuvo bien"_ porque platicó con él, pero que ni bajo un _Imperio_ volvía a pisar ese lugar donde todo era _'"rosa, corazones, cupidos, tacitas y galletas"._ Una definición bastante similar a la de Draco, al parecer.

—Nuestra Pans tiene mejores gustos que…_eso_.

Él rodó los ojos. Por la posición, Draco no alcanzó a darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

—¿Podrías hacer algo mejor? —cuestionó, con genuino interés. El último _intento de cita_ que tuvieron terminó en Peeves molestándolos; antes de eso, Snape insistió en llamar a su ahijado al laboratorio y tuvieron que cancelar. Con las recientes salidas bajo permiso los fines de semana, el Quidditch, y el colegio, en general, ni siquiera pensaron en otra oportunidad.

—Por supuesto que haría algo mejor —Draco respondió con exagerada indignación, alzándose por fin, lo suficiente para recargar el peso de su cuerpo a los costados de él, y observarlo desde esa corta distancia, medio tendido en su pecho y torso.

—¿A dónde me llevarías? —Harry sonreía al hacerle la pregunta. Como no lo había considerado con tanta seriedad, no se hizo ilusiones en ninguna ocasión.

En ese momento, fue diferente. No pudo explicarse por qué la idea de caminar de la mano o pasar un rato a solas, fuera de lo usual, le emocionaba tanto.

Él se tomó un momento para pensarlo, con su mejor expresión concentrada y un largo "hm" de por medio. Cuando sonrió, Harry tuvo que retener el impulso de besarlo.

Draco señaló hacia arriba con un gesto. Él frunció el ceño, levantó la mirada, y cuando estaba por hacerle una pregunta, fue sorprendido con un beso, que le arrancó una carcajada.

—¿Qué clase de truco fue ese? —fingió protestar, volviendo a pasarle los brazos alrededor del cuello, para jalarlo hacia él.

—No hubo truco —Draco aún sonreía, igual que si acabase de cometer una travesura de la que disfrutó—. Te llevaría arriba.

Harry lo pensó por unos instantes.

—¿Al castillo? —negó— ¿alguna de las torres? —otra negativa y fruncía el ceño—. Dime a dónde, anda.

—A las nubes.

Parpadeó.

_¿Qué?_

Se le escapó una risa incrédula.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Te- llevaría- al- cielo- que- te- mereces —argumentó, en una secuencia de beso-palabra-beso, que le daba en la comisura de los labios. Harry sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que le hubiese gustado poner ese instante en un Pensadero, o mejor aún, revivirlo por el resto de sus días.

—¿Estuviste escuchando teorías muggles sobre el _cielo_ y religiones de Hermione, otra vez?

—Son muy interesantes —se excusó él, ligeramente a la defensiva. Harry se echó a reír, atrayéndolo para otro beso, y sin pensar que cuando su testarudo novio tomaba una decisión, no había quien lo frenase, cosa que recordaría el día siguiente por la tarde.

—_0—_

—…Merlín, no me voy a arrepentir de esto, ¿cierto?

—Tú sólo confía en mí.

—Confío en ti —aclaró Harry, bajo la mirada inquisitiva del otro chico. Draco elevó las cejas, sacudió las manos en que sostenía la venda negra, y aguardó a que eligiese—, pero confiaría _más_ si me dijeses lo que tienes en mente —probó suerte, sacándole una sonrisa. No se sorprendió al verlo negar.

—¿Cuántas veces te he arrastrado sin que tengas idea de lo que pasa? Tómalo igual esta vez. Lo mejor es la sorpresa —susurró, posicionándose detrás de él. La tela se deslizó sobre su piel y oscureció su campo de visión, a medida que la amarraba, hasta que le resultó imposible ver lo que fuese—. Puedes decir que no ahora, Harry, tranquilo. No es como si te fuese a secuestrar.

La emoción cálida que lo invadía en ese instante jamás le hubiese permitido pronunciarlo, o siquiera pensarlo. Cuando Draco le sujetó los brazos, para hacerle saber que continuaba ahí, se echó hacia atrás y se recargó en su pecho. Poco a poco, se deshizo de la tensión acumulada en los músculos.

—¿No se supone que deberías estar ayudando a Regulus en Nyx?

La respuesta fue un murmullo, una exhalación, un roce de aliento cálido junto a su oído que lo hizo estremecer.

—Hice un trato con él, sólo tengo que ir mañana. Hoy es un día 'reservado' para mi…uhm, _rayon de soleil._

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Una tontería, Harry.

Podía imaginarse su sonrisa ladeada; no tenía que verlo para reconocer los gestos que haría. Sostuvo sus manos cuando lo sintió moverse para pararse frente a él. La percepción del mundo era extraña de ese modo, confusa. Apenas estaban en el dormitorio de las mazmorras.

—No te voy a dejar caer, ni tropezarte —prometió, en voz baja. Harry le creía—. No tengas miedo. Estoy aquí. Lo he planeado para ti, pero puedes negarte y detenerme en cualquier momento, si te preocupa a donde te llevo, ¿bien?

Harry se limitó a asentir, con lo que esperaba que fuese una sonrisa alentadora. Cuando su novio dio un paso lejos y tiró de sus manos, fue detrás de él.

Draco lo guio despacio, con calma. Era media tarde, la Sala Común no estaba vacía, así que supuso que les colocó algún encantamiento desilusionador, porque nadie hizo comentario alguno sobre cómo era llevado con una venda en los ojos y nulo sentido de la percepción, con respecto a dónde estaban o hacia dónde iban.

No lo soltó ni por un segundo, lo que le daba una profunda sensación de tranquilidad, a pesar de no ser capaz de distinguir nada a través de la oscura tela que le cubría los ojos. Cuando subían las escaleras, entre murmullos y risas, cambió el agarre a sus brazos y luego a su cadera. A Harry se le ocurrió que, conociéndolo, la experiencia de andar por ahí tan desorientado, era probablemente parte de su plan, por lo que se lo comentó cuando se movían por algún sitio plano y alargado, recto, desde donde sentía una ligera brisa.

—Todo esto es intencional, ¿cierto?

—Todo lo que hago suele serlo, Harry —confirmó él, lo que lo hubiese hecho rodar los ojos, si no tuviese la venda puesta.

Al toparse con otro tramo de escaleras, Harry ahogó un jadeo y comenzó a carcajearse, porque a Draco le pareció una mejor idea sostenerlo de la cadera y cargarlo, para dejarlo sobre el primer o segundo escalón, sin avisar. Sólo atinó a sujetarse de sus hombros y patear el aire hasta haber sido depositado de vuelta en una superficie sólida.

—Pudiste haberme dicho —se quejó. El beso que recibió a cambio, y que confirmó su teoría, porque sintió a Draco por debajo del nivel al que había quedado, lo hizo incapaz de enojarse o reprenderlo.

Su novio continuó guiándolo por un sitio silencioso, que no le daba ninguna pista del paradero de ambos, por mucho que intentase prestar atención. No debían estar cerca de los estudiantes, ni de la Lechucería. Sabía que permanecían dentro del castillo porque era roca lo que estaba bajo sus pies y no pasto. Las ráfagas de aire allí disminuyeron durante un rato.

—¿Dónde estamos? —soltó, de nuevo, cuando se detuvieron en un punto donde la brisa volvió a darle con fuerza.

—Necesito que te sujetes de mí.

—¿Por qué?

—Si confías en mí, sujétate —Draco sonaba como si contuviese la risa y él le sacó la lengua, en una infantil protesta, pero le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se pegó por completo a su pecho—. Nada te va a pasar, ¿de acuerdo? —repitió. Harry quería preguntarle por qué lo decía, hasta que lo descubrió unos segundos más tarde.

Dejaron atrás la superficie sólida que pisaban. No sabía si fue un salto, si los hacía levitar, sólo podía estar seguro de que no caían al vacío porque reconocía la manera en que era de tanto volar en escoba; tampoco distaba mucho de esto, por otro lado. No existía nada más que Draco, envolviéndolo con los brazos, el calor de su cuerpo, la presencia firme, el vértigo que le sacudió el estómago por un momento.

Luego lo estrechó más. Antes de que se diese cuenta de qué pasaba, pisaban alguna superficie suave, poco regular, y él continuaba aferrado a su novio, que le besó la mejilla.

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó, en un tono tan cuidadoso que le hizo pensar en cómo debía lucir en esa situación, para hacerle creer que estaba asustado y necesitaba que lo tratase así. Asintió con ganas para demostrarle que era lo contrario; sintió la vibración de su pecho y hombros al reprimir la risa—. Entonces deja de ahorcarme, Harry.

Despacio, aflojó el agarre en torno a su cuello, pero cuando hizo ademán de dar un paso hacia atrás, escuchó un "por ahí no", y fue jalado de regreso hacia él. Draco se colocó tras su espalda, un brazo alrededor de su torso, sintió la mano que buscaba el nudo de la venda en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—No grites y no saltes.

Fue una petición bastante inútil, en retrospectiva. Cuando le quitó la tela, él parpadeó, luchó por enfocar y acostumbrarse al cambio de ambiente, con los lentes de nuevo en su sitio; al percatarse de dónde estaban, apenas pudo emitir un sonido ahogado y contener el aliento.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? —dejó escapar una risa estrangulada, girando el rostro para mirarlo. Draco tenía su completa atención puesta en él, no en el lugar, y una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Te gusta?

Harry volvió a dar un vistazo en torno a ellos, incrédulo.

_Estaban en una jodida nube_.

Parados sobre una nube, en lo más alto de la Torre de Astronomía, que le regalaba el panorama de los terrenos de Hogwarts desde el Lago Negro al Bosque, los patios y una parte considerable del castillo mismo. El cielo, poco antes del atardecer, se teñía con la escasa gama de colores de la que esa parte del mundo podía presumir durante un par de horas, las ráfagas de aire les daban por completo.

—Estás loco, estoy loco por venir contigo- estamos locos por estar aquí —musitó, recargándose más contra él cuando lo sintió apoyar la barbilla en uno de sus hombros—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Créeme, no quieres oír esa explicación.

—Sí quiero, dime. No sabía que se podía hacer una ilusión así.

—Es que no es una ilusión —Draco rio sobre su oreja. El sonido le sacó una sonrisa—. Usé hechizos climatológicos para atraer una nube, dejarla aquí, condensarla. Tuve que transfigurarla sin que perdiera la forma y textura, para que pesase lo suficiente para no ser arrastrada por el viento, pero no tanto como para dejar de flotar. Después le rocié una poción estabilizadora para asegurarme de que se quedaría así y no nos dejaría caer a una muerte segura cuando subiéramos…

Harry lo observaba boquiabierto cuando terminó. Él apretó los labios y le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva, por la que soltó un bufido de risa.

—¿Acabas de oír lo que dijiste? —se volteó, con cuidado, entre sus brazos, para sujetarle el rostro.

—Sólo te expliqué-

Lo silenció con un beso largo, lento. Draco dejó su frente apoyada en la de él cuando se apartaron un poco.

—No puedo creer que lo de llevarme a una nube hubiese sido en serio.

—Más creativo que un salón de té —sonrió, presumido—, y es el cielo que te mereces, ¿ves?

Tuvo que contener la risa y evitar negar.

—¿Hermione te explicó lo que pasa _antes_ de que los muggles vayan al cielo?

Aquello le hizo arrugar el entrecejo. Un Draco Malfoy confundido, perdido, que lo observaba como si esperase no haber cometido un error, era lo más lindo que había visto en el día.

—Ella dijo…que los muggles creían que las mejores personas se merecían el cielo. Eso fue lo que entendí —reconoció, bajando la voz conforme lo decía—; los muggles tienen teorías muy locas.

Harry podría haber jurado que se derretía por dentro cuando lo abrazó. Su novio se sobresaltó por el repentino gesto, luego lo estrechó también.

—¿Te gusta? —repitió, en un susurro vacilante. Él le besó la mejilla y sonrió.

—Me encanta.

—_0—_

—…tú llevas lo de la astucia a otro nivel, eh.

—La tarta de melaza nunca falla contigo —Draco le sonrió al verlo tomar un bocado, por lo que rodó los ojos y contuvo una sonrisa.

Resultó que la nube no era la cita. El picnic en la canasta de mimbre en un costado de la nube, sí. Estaba de más decir que se encontraba llena de porciones de tarta de melaza, jugo de calabaza, chocolate, y la infusión de té de Draco.

Harry se había sentado, con las piernas cruzadas y recogidas por debajo de él, se había tomado un rato para palpar la textura algodonada, tersa, de la nube bajo ellos, antes de empezar a comer. Desde ahí, podía ver el atardecer en que las primeras luces teñían el cielo, el sol que iniciaba el descenso, los estudiantes por el patio, como diminutos puntos de colores que iban de un lado al otro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, tras un rato y varios bocados, cuando se dijo que era suficiente de sentirse observado en silencio.

Draco estaba tendido en la nube, con un brazo por debajo de la cabeza a manera de almohada, las piernas extendidas, colgándole del borde de la estructura flotante y balanceándose. En lugar de mirar el paisaje, lo veía a él.

Negó. No tenía una sonrisa tonta, pero su expresión era suave, feliz y tranquila. Y sus ojos eran lo mejor. Merlín. Esa forma de _verlo_ hacía que tuviese una sacudida en el estómago.

—Toma. Premio al ingenio —se burló, acercando el tenedor con un trozo de tarta a su rostro. Él elevó una ceja; cuando Harry asintió para demostrarle que _sí_, hablaba en serio, y _sí_, harían lo que las parejas cursis del odioso salón de té también hacían, soltó una risa ahogada y abrió la boca para dejar que le diese de comer. Los dos se esforzaron en mantenerse serios. Después empezaron a carcajearse.

—Qué _Puff_ —Draco sacudió la cabeza, intentando contener la risa.

—Se supone que es algo lindo, Draco.

—¿Quién dice que es _lindo_?

Harry hizo ademán de pincharlo, sin fuerza, por llevarle la contraria. Él le atrapó la muñeca, giró su mano para besarle el dorso. Luego lo dejó ir.

En definitiva, su estómago debía estar dispuesto a experimentar varios vuelcos ese día.

—Tú también puedes ser lindo a veces —le pinchó la mejilla con un dedo entonces, haciéndolo bufar.

—Los Malfoy no somos lindos —puso un especial énfasis en cada palabra, para dejárselo en claro. Harry rodó los ojos.

—¿A cuántas personas conoces que hayan llevado a su cita a una nube?

Draco abrió la boca, listo para replicar, luego la cerró sin haber emitido un solo sonido. Tuvo que contener la risa al negar.

—He pensado en esto un par de veces…si te puedes inventar una historia de la nada, deberías poder ser cursi, como otras personas lo son normalmente.

Él volvió a elevar las cejas.

—¿Te refieres al "me moriría si te apartas medio centímetro de mi lado, porque soy tan dependiente que ni siquiera eso soporto, y quiero monopolizarte hasta que…"? —Draco se interrumpió, riendo, cuando Harry le frunció el ceño.

—Eso es horrible y sabes que no es a lo que me refería.

—Ese es el resumen de las tarjetas de amor que venden en Hogsmeade cada año, Harry. Yo no tengo la culpa de que las personas piensen así.

—Tal vez, pero- —gesticuló con las manos, al no tener idea de cómo explicarse. Terminó por resoplar—. Tienes razón, olvídalo.

Pretendía concentrarse en su tarta, preguntándose si estaría bien tomar otra porción de la canasta, dado que su novio sólo se bebió unas tazas de la infusión de té y no las probó, cuando un leve sonido capturó su atención y lo hizo girar el rostro. Draco se reacomodó, para apoyar parte de la cabeza contra una de sus piernas; al alzarse un poco, le rodeó la cadera, enterrando a medias el rostro en uno de sus costados.

El corazón le latía tan rápido que no le habría sorprendido que se le escapase.

—Cuando pienso en mi futuro- en mi destino, lo primero que veo es a ti —musitó—. No importa que no sepa dónde estaré, o lo que haré; sólo espero que estés ahí.

Harry tragó en seco. Ninguna palabra le salió.

El rostro le ardía cuando soltó un bufido tembloroso e incrédulo de risa.

—No era en serio —susurró, al no encontrar nada más que decir, llevando las manos a su cabeza para ponerse a jugar con su cabello—, no tienes que decirme cosas así…

—Creí que eso querías —lo escuchó murmurar, sin mirarlo ni despegarse de él.

—Lo de la nube ya es lo bastante lindo y cursi, Draco.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, en que no hizo más que intentar enredar los dedos en sus mechones y fallar, por cómo se deslizaban a causa de lo lacios que eran, lo oyó resoplar.

—Bueno, lo que dije es más creativo que lo de cualquier tarjeta, de todos modos —aclaró, al tiempo que lo soltaba, girándose para quedar boca arriba, todavía recostado en su regazo. Descubrió por qué se mantuvo tan cerca y no lo observó al hablar, cuando divisó el tenue color rojizo que le cubría los pómulos y las orejas. Harry sonrió. Draco rehuyó de su mirada durante algunos segundos más—. Una- una vez, hace mucho tiempo, claro, padre me dijo que era como una 'norma Malfoy' que, si quieres estar con alguien por el resto de tu vida, debes…estar dispuesto a darle todo lo que puedas. Y eso- por supuesto, eso incluye que si te pide algo, dentro de los límites razonables, y tú puedes hacerlo- dárselo, lo hagas, sí- _eso_.

—¿Y luego dices que los Malfoy no son lindos?

No podía parar de sonreír. Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Creemos que hay que ganarse a la persona que queremos a nuestro lado todos los días, no sólo una vez. Es- —carraspeó y rodó los ojos— un curso de acción lógico.

Luego fue Harry quien rodó los ojos. Se inclinó sobre él, para darle un beso corto.

—Tú ya me tienes, por si no te has dado cuenta.

La sonrisa y la forma en que lo observó después de oírlo, fueron más importantes para Harry que cualquier cita, palabra o regalo.

Draco se estiró para tomar uno de los tenedores y se lo tendió.

—A ver, aliméntame y toda esa cosa cursi que querías.

—No —Harry se rio de su expresión confundida—, me miraste mal cuando lo hice y ya no quiero hacerlo.

—No es en serio-

—Oh, es _muy_ en serio.

—Bien —sentenció, maniobrando para tomar un pedazo de tarta con el tenedor, sin levantarse. Después se lo ofreció—, entonces lo haré yo. Abre.

—Lo estás haciendo mal…

Le frunció el ceño. Harry intentaba retener la risa, sin éxito.

—¿Por qué lo hago mal?

—No se supone que estés acostado encima de mí al hacerlo.

—Pues no me voy a levantar, estoy cómodo. Si no lo quieres, me lo comeré yo.

—¡Así no funciona!

Le llevó un momento notar, por la manera en que reaccionaba, que su verdadera intención era la de hacerlo reír, así que comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, exagerando más sus protestas.

Se colocaron amuletos de calor en cuanto la temperatura decayó. No volvieron dentro hasta después de que hubiese anochecido. Irrumpieron en el dormitorio trastabillando, tropezándose con los muebles, ahogando la risa contra los labios del otro; apenas se tomaron la molestia de comprobar que el dosel de Nott estuviese cerrado, cuando Draco lo derribó sobre la cama de alguno de ellos y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

Entonces estuvieron muy ocupados para notar la carta que aguardaba sobre el escritorio de Draco.

—_0—_

—¿Kreacher?

Draco recordaría lo extraño que le resultó que el huraño elfo, tan servicial como se comportaba con los que consideraba apropiados para llevar el apellido Black, no apareciese al primer llamado. Salió de la chimenea, obligado a agacharse para pasar bajo el muro de piedra que la conformaba y debía haber sido previsto para sus antepasados de poca estatura, alisándose los pliegues inexistentes de la túnica. Si tenía que pasar frente al Legado de los Black, y siempre que iba _tenía_ que hacerlo, era mejor asegurarse de que no hubiese nada fuera de lugar, para no darles más motivos de quejas que los que ya suscitaba, de por sí, su presencia o la de Regulus.

—¿Kreacher? —insistió. Nunca había entrado a Nyx sin ser recibido por el elfo al traspasar la chimenea y dejar la red flu atrás.

Cuando avanzó por la pequeña sala que hacía de recibidor, sus pasos formaron una estela luminosa que encendió el área circundante del suelo, con sus dibujos de tallos enroscados y flores que se divisaban hasta alcanzar las paredes. El _Draco_ del techo entró a la habitación en su búsqueda, para desplazarse por encima de él, acompañándolo en el trayecto que hizo a través del intrincado conjunto de pasillos que separaba la sala de la bienvenida del resto de los espacios de la estructura. Quienquiera que lo hubiese diseñado, debió tener en mente que no fuese de fácil acceso para alguien que no hubiese pasado la mitad de su vida ahí, y aún le costaba reconocer los caminos.

—¿Reg? —llamó luego, dando un vistazo alrededor. La casa estaba demasiado oscura, lo que era extraño; sabía que a su primo no le gustaba encenderla igual que a él, pero la propiedad, por su cuenta, iluminaba la zona en torno al heredero aun cuando este no lo pidiese— ¿te estás escondiendo de mí, erumpent? ¿Sí sabes que estamos muy mayores para ponernos a jugar algo como esto?

A decir verdad, puede que hubiese estado ligeramente irritado y poco predispuesto esa mañana. Era domingo, no había tenido ganas de nada más que permanecer abrazado a Harry en la cama, sintiendo la calidez de uno de sus brazos rodeándolo, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, porque uno de sus más recientes hábitos incluía el escuchar los latidos de su corazón como si fuesen su nueva canción favorita. Sí, era una perspectiva maravillosa.

Lástima que hubiese tenido la reunión pendiente con su primo.

Consideró dejarlo plantado. Incluso abrazó a Harry por detrás cuando todavía estaba adormilado y le propuso que fuesen a caminar por los alrededores del Lago Negro o se sentasen, a solas, en la Torre del Reloj, dándole besos en la mandíbula y el cuello; le sorprendía de sobremanera que hubiese sido capaz de mantener la concentración suficiente para recordarle que tenía algo que hacer, y no lo podía posponer más de lo que lo hizo día anterior para su cita.

—_El día reservado _—con un deje de diversión imposible de ocultar, le había apuntado el pecho con el índice— _acabó a la medianoche, Draco. No dejes que el pobre Regulus te espere todo el día, solo en esa casa enorme._

No admitiría que la última oración fue la que lo hizo desistir en sus intentos. Él sabía bien lo que era quedarse solo en un sitio que no estaba pensado para una persona. No quería imaginarse lo que se habría sentido, cuando ocurría, de no haber sido capaz de ir a las casas de Pansy o Harry; en el verano, hasta la de su padrino sonaba a una buena opción.

Se tomó su tiempo para desayunar, sin embargo, porque le pidieron a Lía que llevase unas bandejas de comida al cuarto. Cuando descubrió que Nott se había levantado un rato antes que ellos y ni siquiera estaba cerca, ocuparon una de las camas y la convirtieron en su comedor de forma temporal. Draco simuló 'practicar' cómo darle comida en la boca, de ese modo fastidioso que tenían las parejas melosas, y fracasó estrepitosamente, manchándolo, haciéndolo quejarse, o comiéndose la porción que le tocaba en su lugar, sólo para oírlo reírse. Se sentía bastante realizado respecto a las carcajadas que le arrancó a Harry, antes de que tuviese que cambiarse y tomar la chimenea de Snape, que no estaba en ninguna parte del castillo, por lo que vio.

Aun así, nada reemplazaba el haber utilizado ese tiempo que podía haber pasado con su novio, para ir allí. Si no encontraba al idiota de su primo, además, la molestia no haría más que ir en aumento.

—¡Regulus! Es en serio, si no contestas, voy a irme por donde vine y-

No se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que se detuvo bajo el umbral del estudio-biblioteca donde tenían lugar la mayor parte de sus reuniones. Allí, sobre la larga mesa de madera clara, sin ornamentaciones de ningún tipo, una constelación conocida se dibujaba con puntos de luz. _Leo_.

_Draco_ estaba sobre él. _Leo_ estaba allí.

_Leo_ tendría que estar rondando sobre Regulus, como le correspondía a cada constelación u objeto astronómico con su familiar asociado. Pero su primo no estaba ahí; el estudio se encontraba en perfecta calma, silencioso, los muebles impecables, el escritorio vacío, a excepción de una taza que todavía humeaba.

Se echó hacia atrás, despacio.

—¿Kreacher? —musitó. De pronto, no tenía ganas de gritar.

Regresó sobre sus pasos por los corredores, los ojos alternándose entre el techo, las esquinas, por las que esperaba toparse con una desagradable sorpresa cada poco tiempo. Contaba las constelaciones dentro de su cabeza, desplegaba ese mapa estelar que se sabía de memoria y habría sido capaz de dibujar sin una guía. _¿Dónde, dónde, dónde…?_

_Ahí_. Su respuesta estaba ahí. Volvió a detenerse, bajo el lugar que solía ocupar _Orión_, desierto, porque la figura luminosa no se encontraba en posición.

La estrella principal de Orión era _Bellatrix_.

Tragó en seco, caminando aún más lento, pegándose a una de las paredes. No oía ninguna señal de movimiento cerca, las barreras tampoco advertían de nada.

¿Dónde estaban?

¿Dónde estaba Regulus?

¿Dónde estaba _ella_?

No podía hacer más que contener el aliento y encogerse, los músculos no le respondían, las extremidades se le quedaron rígidas. Un peso frío se instalaba en su estómago. Se le había olvidado que podía sacar la varita, los reflejos se hacían nulos.

Las palabras que se repetían en sus pesadillas llenaron la casa con un lejano eco, proveniente de una voz en otra habitación. _Avada kedavra_. Draco ahogó un grito contra la palma de su mano, doblándose desde el abdomen cuando le sobrevino una arcada que apenas consiguió retener.

_El rayo verde, el giro de muñeca al realizar la floritura. Su risa. La expresión de Stephan Parkinson al caer, la de su padre al percatarse de lo que había hecho. El helado, paralizante, miedo._

Estaba en la Mansión y era un niño. Estaba en Nyx y no se sentía mucho más preparado para recibirlo.

_¿Dónde estaba?_ Su mente se dividía, contra su voluntad, entre los dos sucesos.

No había nadie que lo fuese a sacar de ahí esa vez, nadie que lo cargase lejos, nadie para salvarlo. Se había delatado, lo sabía, los pasos acercándose se lo decían. _Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

Jamás la vio doblar en la esquina. Hubo un grito agudo, una maldición que volaba hacia él y golpeaba la pared. La veía agrietarse y romperse, se apartaba de golpe, cubriéndose con los brazos para que los escombros no lo lastimasen.

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

Draco corrió.

Corrió tan rápido como nunca lo había hecho, lo suficiente para que los músculos se resintiesen con un dolor ardiente y amenazasen con dejarlo caer, lo suficiente para darle la impresión de que casi no tocaba el suelo y estaba a punto de tropezarse, pero no podía importarle porque _tenía_ que seguir. Su mente se vació de todo pensamiento, excepto el salir de allí.

Se sujetaba de las esquinas de las paredes al pasar de un pasillo al otro, para hacer de ancla y no disminuir la velocidad, cruzó una sala equivocada y reapareció por la puerta contraria.

_Tap, tap, tap._

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

Cuando alcanzó la sala del recibidor, ni siquiera se molestó en trabar la puerta. Se arrojó hacia la chimenea, agarró los polvos, los lanzó al suelo con un grito estrangulado, y apretó los párpados, a la espera de una maldición asesina que no lo dejase llegar a su destino.

Al parpadear, no terminó de enfocar las mazmorras cuando ya había saltado fuera de la chimenea, jadeante. Lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue disparar una secuencia de tres _reductos_ contra la estructura, hasta reducirla a pedazos de piedra, sin magia.

Temblaba sin control, pero no podía decir que tuviese idea alguna de lo que le pasaba. Respirar era difícil, hilar un pensamiento coherente imposible. El corazón le tronaba en los oídos, el cuerpo dejó de responderle luego de que las rodillas le fallaron y cayó sentado con un ruido sordo y un quejido ahogado.

No supo a dónde fue a parar su varita cuando él mismo terminó en el piso, arrastrándose con las manos y las piernas, tan lejos de la destruida chimenea como le era posible. Debía saber que ella no aparecería, debía ser consciente de que no existía forma de utilizar una red flu en ese estado en que la dejó, pero las ideas carecían de sentido, se desvanecían, se perdían. Draco se sentía exactamente igual que la primera vez que escuchó a alguien pronunciar una Maldición Imperdonable.

Cuando su espalda chocó con una superficie diferente de las paredes, el corazón se le detuvo durante una milésima de segundo. Draco estaba listo para gritar, sacudirse, arremeter contra quien estuviese ahí, no para que su padrino le pusiese una mano en el hombro y lo forzase a darse la vuelta y levantar la mirada.

Jamás había estado tan feliz de ver al amargado de Snape. Podría haber lloriqueado, si reaccionase para algo más que jadear desesperado por aliento y sufrir débiles espasmos.

_No quería volver a verlo. No quería que volviese a ocurrir._

_No quería que alguien más que le importaba muriese frente a él._

_No quería volver a perderlos. _Pero cada vez que esas palabras sonaban, eso era lo que pasaba.

Fuese cual fuese la expresión que tenía, causó que el profesor se agachase junto a él y le pasase un brazo alrededor, para instarlo a ponerse de pie. Le hablaba en voz baja, ceñudo. Draco en verdad intentaba comprender, sin éxito; las palabras se mezclaban, se confundían, apenas conseguía enfocar la mirada.

Apoyó la cabeza en uno de sus hombros y se dejó guiar fuera del cuarto en las mazmorras, aferrándose a la odiosa túnica negra del mago, con una vaga impresión de _déjà vu_ que no podía evitar. Aquel día, su padrino lo había cargado, ofreciendo llevárselo para pasar la noche en Spinner's End, y no le había vuelto a hablar en _ese_ tono hasta entonces.

Cerró los ojos, hizo un esfuerzo por regular un poco su respiración, y asintió a lo que fuese que le decía, sin atender en realidad.

Snape lo llevó de vuelta al laboratorio, a través del pasadizo que se abría hacia su dormitorio, transfiguró una mesa para que se sentase en un cómodo sillón mullido. Le tendió lo que después reconocería como una poción calmante y Draco la sujetó con manos temblorosas; se la bebió, sin medir cantidades, color, olores, como le había enseñado antes de tomar lo que fuese, ni preguntar qué era.

Cuando la terminó, su padrino le arrebató el frasco de las manos y lo empujó para que se recargase en el respaldar. Lo vio ir y venir, mascullar, trazar florituras en el aire con la varita, todo desde el sillón recién conjurado, en silencio, con ojos cada vez más lúcidos. Poco a poco, su mente reanudaba el funcionamiento normal, el corazón dejaba de amenazarle con salirse de su pecho, no sudaba frío, el mundo no daba vueltas, el suelo recuperaba una consistencia firme.

Parpadeó y tragó en seco; como si acabase de caer en cuenta de lo ocurrido, empezó a palparse las extremidades y mover la túnica, en busca de alguna herida. Se sentía ligeramente adormecido, una parte de su cabeza le decía cuán peligroso era confiarse.

Aquello debió indicarle a Severus que regresaba a un estado normal, porque no tardó en acercarse para detenerlo y asegurarle que estaba bien. Todo en orden.

_Todo en orden_, repitió.

No estaba _todo_ en orden.

Abrió y cerró la boca. Aunque buscó los ojos oscuros de su padrino, fue incapaz de emitir un solo sonido que pudiese indicarle lo que había escuchado en Nyx. No a él. _No si era lo que creyó._

No podía decirle a uno de los hombres que siempre lo había cuidado, a pesar de su comportamiento hosco, que Regulus había estado solo cuando ella llegó. Que lo había _dejado_ ahí.

_No tenía salvación_, se dijo. Si le dio, no tenía salvación.

Pero no pudo convencerse a sí mismo. Pronto agachó la mirada y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, porque algo dentro de él, algo absurdo que latía, constante, más certero que nada en ese momento, le decía que Snape _sabría_ lo que diría si lo veía por más tiempo.

_Todo en orden_, afirmaba. Draco pensaba que no tenía idea de nada, hasta que una segunda voz murmuró lo mismo.

Levantó la cabeza tan rápido que se mareó; no consiguió que le importase.

Regulus acababa de detenerse bajo el umbral del laboratorio, sin sus túnicas usuales, con la varita colgando de un cinturón en la cadera, y una expresión de culpa. Él sólo atinó a contener la respiración y obligarse a relajar los tensos músculos.

Observó a su padrino, que no lucía sorprendido en lo más mínimo, y de nuevo a su primo.

—¿Qué…? Yo oí- ella- —boqueó, las palabras atorándose en su garganta. Severus todavía tenía una mano en su hombro, así que fue en él en quien, por un reflejo de toda la vida, buscó auxilio.

El profesor carraspeó, apartándose. Draco tuvo una súbita y estúpida sensación de desamparo, hasta que lo notó cerrar la puerta del laboratorio con un giro de muñeca y hacerle una seña al otro hombre de que se acercase.

—No leíste mi nota, ¿verdad?

Cuando Regulus se detuvo frente a ambos, parecía que no sabía si debía pedirle disculpas o mantenerse lejos.

Balbuceó alguna respuesta, negando. Su mente preguntaba _"¿nota? ¿Qué nota? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuál?", _pero no podía decirlo.

—Lo que creíste que pasaba allí- —su primo se aclaró la garganta; al igual que él momentos atrás, buscó ayuda en un Snape que se desentendió, frunciéndole el ceño para apremiarlo a hablar. Regulus se puso de cuclillas frente al sillón que ocupaba—. Kreacher y yo preparamos una ilusión ayer, cuando las barreras notaron una presencia extraña, no- no pasó nada- Bella debe pensar que sí, pero realmente yo estoy-

Draco no lo dejó terminar. Vacilante, extendió el brazo hacia él y presionó los dedos sobre su mejilla.

Necesitaba asegurarse de que era real. De que estaba vivo.

La realización confirmada lo mareó un poco más. Tuvo que sostenerse la cabeza después, arrugando el entrecejo, aún observando de uno al otro, incrédulo.

—Estoy bien —murmuró, con esa voz suave que tenía para disculparse sólo por existir—, ¿viste? Nadie me _avadakedravio_ —probó, con una sonrisa titubeante que alzó apenas las comisuras de sus labios. Detrás de él, Snape se apretó el puente de la nariz y meneó la cabeza.

Despacio, volvió a pincharle la mejilla, luego le sujetó los hombros. Regulus se lo permitió, por lo que cuando una oleada de rabia lo atacó y lo empujó desde el pecho, el mago cayó hacia atrás sin oportunidad de recobrarse.

—¡¿Qué es lo que está mal contigo?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió…?!

Los estantes se sacudieron, una punzada en la sien le contrajo el rostro por el dolor.

—_Draconis_.

Reaccionó a la voz de su padrino, por otro de esos reflejos que sólo los años otorgan. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo. Imaginó que las emociones eran lanzadas a una enorme masa de agua, que se las tragaba, las dejaba ondular, moverse, pero sólo debajo del nivel de consciencia que él les daba, justo como en los ejercicios que le pidió hacer dos años atrás.

Cuando parpadeó, sólo el ceño fruncido lo delataba.

—Me debes una buena explicación, Regulus Arcturus Black —demandó, acomodándose en el sillón, erguido, con los tobillos cruzados. Se cruzó de brazos y elevó una ceja; para desconcierto no sólo suyo, sino también de su padrino, el aludido dejó escapar un bufido de risa.

—Perdona que te haya preocupado-

Estuvo tentado a gritarle lo imbécil que era. En cambio, sólo masculló, entre dientes:

—Alguien inteligente me habría avisado en persona cuando llegó aquí, para ahorrarme esa…desagradable experiencia.

—Te busqué en el comedor a la hora del desayuno, pero no estabas —justificó él, en voz baja. Draco sintió que el rostro le ardía por un instante al recordar por qué—. Luego me encontré a Severus, te buscamos, pero te perdimos el rastro…

Carraspeó.

—Ese no es el punto.

Regulus _casi_ le sonrió. Después de rodar los ojos, Severus le agarró el brazo y lo levantó con un tirón, que sin embargo, este agradeció con una sonrisa brillante, de las pocas que le había visto. Una distancia de alrededor de un metro se formó entre ambos magos adultos cuando el profesor se alejó.

Draco arqueó las cejas, luego decidió fingir que no se daba cuenta de lo obvio, para atender a las palabras de su primo. Las manos no dejaron de temblarle del todo hasta unos minutos más tarde.


	75. 68 L7

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 7. **_**Harry Potter y el regalo maldito**_

* * *

**Capítulo sesenta y ocho: **_De cuando hay clichés, una escoba que se va sola, un anillo en una cadena, y Harry está intentando ser un buen novio (cosa en la que tiene mucho talento, según Draco)_

—…incluso cuando lo hago de ese modo, pareciera que está aquí a veces, y otras veces no.

Harry no pudo evitar arrugar el entrecejo, en señal de confusión.

—¿Y eso es posible?

—Que yo sepa, los fragmentos no son inamovibles —cuando elevó las cejas, Pansy soltó un bufido de risa—, me refiero a que puedes tomarlos y cambiarlos de sitio, tú lo sabes bien. Pero por lo que hemos visto, no se mueven solos, ¿o sí?

—Bueno, yo no he visto que lo hagan —aclaró él, con un sutil encogimiento de hombros.

—Entonces vamos a suponer que no lo hacen —simplificó su amiga, haciendo un gesto vago con una mano para restarle importancia—. Si el suelo bajo el castillo percibe la energía de cada una de las personas, criaturas y objetos en el terreno, y el fragmento a veces está aquí, a veces no, nuestra pregunta sería: ¿por qué? Y más importante, ¿a dónde está, cuando no lo sentimos aquí?

Tenía que admitir que no conseguía explicarse lo que ocurría, así que volvió a encogerse de hombros. La chica se reacomodó en el asiento, con una expresión pensativa, como si hubiese esperado desde un principio que él reaccionase de la forma en que lo hizo.

Pansy había pasado los últimos dos días sumergida por completo en el asunto de los fragmentos. Por lo que sabía, comenzó cuando la señora Longbottom la invitó a pasarse por su casa durante las festividades de ese año, para seguir estrechando lazos, de acuerdo a la carta de la susodicha bruja; de pronto, su amiga tenía esta idea de que debía ser muy triste pasar Yule sola, y quería que Dárdano volviese a ser un humano antes del comienzo de las vacaciones, momento en que dejarían el colegio para ir con sus familias, y la profesora Ioannidis permanecería sola, o dentro de las instalaciones.

Para lograr su objetivo, se apropió de un lugar recóndito y tranquilo más allá de la linde del Bosque Prohibido, donde las ninfas la recibían con saludos entusiastas, y había dejado ambas palmas presionadas contra el suelo de tierra. Harry la observó; agachada, espalda recta, brazos estirados, ojos cerrados, respiración pausada, el anillo de los Parkinson emitía un brillo verde a medida que su dueña percibía las vibraciones mágicas que llegaban al suelo, a las plantas, _la naturaleza misma en torno al colegio_, decía.

Otro motivo bien pudo ser sus planes de entregar el anillo a Neville ese Yule, pero optó por no mencionarlo frente a ella. Todavía no tenía del todo clara la diferencia entre cuando alguien tenía un anillo, a cuando ya los había _intercambiado_ con otra persona.

Sin embargo, volvían al mismo punto: la piedra estaba presente, en alguna parte y en ciertos momentos solamente.

Quizás, si Draco hubiese estado con ellos para escuchar las conclusiones a las que su mejor amiga llegaba, habría salido con una ingeniosa idea, un comentario burlón, o por el contrario, habría adoptado el comportamiento solemne y analítico que ella mostraba en ese instante.

Lástima que estuviese ocupado. _De nuevo_.

—Estaba pensando…—Harry, que tenía las piernas flexionadas contra el pecho, los brazos alrededor de las rodillas, la cabeza apoyada en estos, giró el rostro al oír que se callaba. Pansy, mirando desde lo alto de las gradas, al igual que él, esbozó una media sonrisa y apuntó en una dirección determinada—. Ahí vienen, mira.

Hermione, que estaba sentada unos puestos más bajo, hasta entonces concentrada en la plática que tenía con Anthony, se los confirmó al darles un vistazo por encima del hombro y gesticular hacia el mismo sitio que la otra chica señaló.

Por uno de los senderos entre la extensión de césped que formaba parte del patio, hacia el campo de Quidditch, divisó la cabellera roja que esperaban. Y no, no era Ron.

Ginny frunció el ceño al detenerse en el borde del campo, barrió el lugar con una mirada inquisitiva, y se fijó en el grupo un poco más de lo debido, antes de decidirse por saludar con un gesto.

Aquello sí era cortesía de Draco, de cierto modo. Días atrás, su novio se había tomado un par de horas de su desastrosa agenda de las últimas semanas para pasearse por el bosque, saludar a las ninfas, alimentar a los caballos de la muerte_,_ conversar con Luna.

Cuando regresó al dormitorio, tenía esa mirada alerta que le advertía de un _algo_ maquinándose dentro de su cabeza. Le pidió que saliesen, buscaron a Pansy y enviaron a Lep por Hermione en la Torre de Ravenclaw, para encontrarse en la biblioteca. Allí, sin un instante de vacilación, les soltó:

—_Creo que Lunática tiene una oportunidad._

A partir de ahí, la situación se podía resumir en tres adolescentes que querían ayudar, a su manera, un cuarto (Goldstein) que se había ofrecido a cooperar cuando fue necesario, un conejo que sería el apoyo y la base del plan de Draco, pese a que él no estuviese presente para ver cómo lo llevaban a cabo.

Luna debía estar por regresar del Bosque Prohibido, tras otra de esas largas visitas que hacía al pueblo de los centauros para comer bayas con Bonnie y oír a Firenze hablar del futuro y las estrellas; tomaría el camino corto, que era más empinado, pero se demoraría más de lo debido por lo distraída que era. Una nota a nombre de la chica, con una imitación de su caligrafía y firma, llevaría a Ginny hasta allí, buscándola, por lo que Anthony bajaría de las gradas y le indicaría que vieron a Luna por el sendero que daba al bosque. Luego la verían marcharse hacia allá.

En cuanto se hubiese alejado lo suficiente, Harry bajaría para colocar a Lep en el suelo, ya consciente de su tarea, y Pansy lo acompañaría para ponerse de cuclillas, una mano rozando el suelo, el anillo Parkinson brillando, a la espera de la señal. Un encantamiento de Hermione les permitiría ver a través de la distancia. Draco le decía "trabajo en equipo".

Ginny llamaría a Luna al encontrarla en el sendero, Lep correría entre sus piernas, causando que perdiese el equilibrio. Ahí estaba la bifurcación de sus planes: como la Gryffindor que era, bien podían suponer que se arrojaría para ayudarla, la atraparía en el acto, o caerían juntas, lo que para sus propósitos, seguía siendo una buena resolución. Por otro lado, siempre existía la posibilidad de que no fuese lo bastante rápida para reaccionar, y como nadie quería que Luna se hiriese, Pansy haría que los arbustos más cercanos se extendiesen para formar un espacio acolchado por debajo de ella, que pudiese retener el impacto de la caída.

—_Entiendo que Ginny terminó con su problemático novio y Luna te contó sobre el tiempo que han pasado juntas, y todo suena muy bien para ella…¿pero q__ué tiene que ver la escenita romántica con que pueda decirle algo, o tener una oportunidad? —_había preguntado Harry en su momento, confundido, sólo para ganarse una mirada incrédula de su novio, que luego rodó los ojos.

—_Es obvio que no conoces a Luna como yo; es la persona más cursi del mundo. Tradicional. Sueña con una rosa en la almohada en la mañana, ramos en las fechas especiales, notitas con corazones, cartas de amor, bombones, flechas en el suelo que lleven a las sorpresas. Esto la hará reaccionar, es el cliché absoluto que le hace falta —_afirmó, bastante serio—_. El instinto del Gryffindor los impulsa a salvar a quienes quieren, por encima de su propia seguridad, y los Ravenclaw son buenos para los acertijos. Ahora, nos consta que las dos representan bien esta descripción_. _Luna verá que la haya ayudado como una muestra de que significa "algo" para ella. Eso le hará entender que sus sentimientos no caen a un abismo de nada, y la animará a actuar más de lo que cualquier palabra de nuestra parte podría lograrlo. Espero._

Él no podía decir que estuviese convencido por completo de que funcionaría, pero tampoco decidió mencionárselo. Draco podía ser testarudo, pero tenía buenas ideas cuando quería.

En el momento en que vio que Lep pasó como una sombra entre los pies de la chica y Ginny se lanzó hacia adelante para atraparla, ambas rodando por la colina hacia abajo, con mayor suavidad de la justa, porque Pansy hizo crecer más césped a medida que descendían, tuvo que reconocer que había tenido un buen resultado. Lo último que observó, por el encantamiento de vista lejana, fue que Luna se ponía roja hasta las orejas cuando Ginny quedaba encima de ella, la Gryffindor esbozaba una sonrisa lenta, que luego se convertía en una carcajada y algunas palabras que no llegó a descifrar porque el hechizo no se extendía tanto.

—¿…viste la forma en que la miraba? —Pansy tiró de su brazo al reclamar su atención. Él asintió, distraído. Su amiga se dirigió hacia los dos Ravenclaw—. Es obvio, ¿cierto?

—Muy obvio —Hermione sonaba enternecida. Junto a ella, Anthony les concedió la razón con un asentimiento.

Harry volvía a arrugar el entrecejo. ¿Y ahora de qué se había perdido? ¿El encantamiento no les mostró a todos lo mismo?

—¿Qué es obvio?

Las dos chicas lo observaron, como si no pudiesen decidir entre sentir ternura, diversión, o rodar los ojos. Fue Anthony, para su sorpresa, quien contestó.

—A la Weasley le gusta Lovegood también.

Él boqueó, miró en dirección a donde se cayeron las chicas, a pesar de que sin el hechizo ya no podía distinguirlas, luego otra vez se fijó en sus compañeros.

—¿Cómo lo saben?

Hermione contuvo la risa y meneó la cabeza, pero en lugar de contestar, tiró de la mano de su novio y le pidió que fuesen por algunos bocadillos, antes de pasar por la biblioteca a regresar unos libros. Él se despidió con un gesto de ambos y permitió que se lo llevase a rastras.

Le hizo un puchero a Pansy, en cuanto se quedaron a solas. Su amiga se rio, deslizó un brazo por debajo del suyo, y empezó a caminar por uno de los senderos que daba de regreso al castillo.

—Realmente no sé qué habrían hecho Draco y tú sin ayuda…—musitó, divertida. Él frunció más el ceño.

—¿Qué tenemos que ver con esto?

Ella se limitó a besarle la mejilla.

—Te quiero tanto —apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, sin dejar de moverse con soltura por el largo ascenso que llevaba al castillo—, estoy feliz de que te tengamos. Haces a nuestro Draco mejor.

Harry no encontró palabras para contestarle, así que sonrió, avergonzado, y le dio un leve apretón a su mano. La pareja de Ravenclaw se encontraba lejos para entonces. No estaba seguro de si Ron seguiría con su grupo de Hufflepuff por el patio, o en la Sala Común.

Draco no volvería todavía, lo sabía.

Se aclaró la garganta. El ligero sonido capturó la atención de su amiga, que lo observó de reojo. Tardarían un poco en alcanzar el castillo.

Tal vez fue aquello por lo que habló. Tal vez porque llevaba alrededor de una semana considerándolo.

Tal vez sólo necesitaba decírselo a alguien, ¿y quién mejor que Pansy?

—¿Crees que debería…ya sabes, preocuparme por…—se detuvo y emitió un vago sonido de desagrado. _No, así no. _Decidió cambiar de enfoque y pensarlo mejor; ella aguardó, sin alterarse ni detenerse—. He estado pensando —continuó. Sí, sonaba mejor de esa forma— en si debería considerar lo del…compromiso sangrepura y todas sus tradiciones.

Esperó. Pansy permaneció callada unos instantes, como si quisiera confirmar que no diría más ni mencionaría a Draco. Cuando debió notar que era todo, le contestó, en tono suave.

—¿Él te ha dicho que te preocupes por eso?

Harry abrió y cerró la boca.

_No_. Sacudió la cabeza. Pansy tenía una leve sonrisa.

—¿Te ha dicho que es obligatorio?

—No —respondió, enseguida, sin un titubeo. Ella lució satisfecha.

—¿Te incomoda que lo mencione?

Se mordió el labio y lo pensó un poco más.

—No es- no es incomodidad en sí, es- es una idea rara, ¿entiendes? Desde hace como un siglo, los magos sangrepura son los únicos por aquí que piensan en matrimonio e hijos para perpetuar la sangre cuando todavía están en el colegio y…y yo ni siquiera lo soy —puntualizó, en un débil murmullo.

—Debemos hacerlo —recordó ella, tranquila—, nuestro linaje…

—Yo no puedo darle herederos. El linaje- todo eso que tanto les importa, definitivamente se arruinaría si-

Calló. Tenía varias noches pensando en el tema, mientras veía a Draco de espaldas, en el escritorio, leyendo o contestando las cartas de su madre y Regulus sobre la herencia material y el Legado. Cuando su novio se recostaba, esas pocas veces que todavía seguía despierto para abrazarlo al instante y que no fuese al revés, lo único que podía pensar era que estaba esforzándose mucho.

Y no había nada que él pudiese hacer al respecto.

No era sangrepura. No vivía en esa burbuja tradicional y conservadora. No había sido criado así.

No entendía. No del todo, pero si era tan importante para Draco, entonces él creía que debía _interesarse_ por el tema, al menos.

Apenas se percató del momento en que Pansy se detuvo. Quedaban unos metros para llegar a la entrada del castillo, y lo soltó para acunarle el rostro con ambas manos, obligándolo a verla. Le acomodó los lentes, con calma, y le sonrió de esa manera que lo hacía sentir que estaba bien contarle aquello, que no era tonto, absurdo, ni tan mal cómo sonaba dentro de su cabeza.

—¿Qué ves cuando te proyectas hacia el futuro? —preguntó, en un murmullo— ¿qué imaginas en cinco, diez, veinte, cincuenta años? ¿Dónde estás, con quién estás? Cuando tengas más de cien años, ¿qué es lo último que quieres que vean tus ojos? ¿A _quién_?

No tuvo que pronunciar ni el más débil sonido. La respuesta estaba ahí, latente, perceptible, más allá de todo rastro de razonamiento.

Lo _sentía _así.

—¿Y puedes imaginar que Draco se case con alguien más, sólo para perpetuar su linaje? —añadió, en voz más baja. El pinchazo en el pecho, el peso frío en el estómago, el sobresalto, fueron inmediatos.

_No._

Merlín, no.

Ni siquiera tuvo que contestarle para que lo comprendiese. Pansy le peinó el cabello hacia atrás, riéndose de la manera en que este volvía a levantarse y desordenarse enseguida.

—Para nosotros, casarnos tiene sólo dos funciones. Cuando no mantienes el linaje, sirve para tener compañía por los más de cien años que vivimos los magos y brujas —explicó, despacio, midiendo sus palabras—. Te casas con una persona con la que estés dispuesto a vivir todo ese tiempo, alguien que te entienda, que te haga sentir cómodo, alguien con quien compartir. No es necesario, hay otros métodos para conseguir un heredero, sólo mira a Regulus —señaló, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Draco es hijo único y ninguno de sus primos tiene algún hi-

—Pero es _Draco_ y los dos sabemos que no dejará su Legado pendiendo en la nada —lo cortó. Él tuvo que admitir que tenía la razón—. Harry, escúchame —le palmeó las mejillas, sonriendo; hizo lo posible por devolverle el gesto—. Lo conozco de toda mi vida y nunca ha visto a nadie como te mira a ti. Nunca ha tratado a alguien de la forma en que se porta contigo; incluso cuando está siendo un idiota, porque es Draco y es así, intenta ser menos idiota por ti. Sé que todo su ideal sangrepura, todo con lo que crecimos, es _demasiado, _y no te pido que te guste, ni creo que él lo haya hecho alguna vez. Es- es simplemente su forma de decir, _sin decirlo_, que eres la persona con quien espera pasar toda su vida. Y no puedes culparlo por eso. Te quiere, pero estoy muy, muy segura de que entiende que tú lo ves de otro modo.

Su estómago sufrió una violenta sacudida. Apartó la mirada cuando la notó sonreír de nuevo, consciente de que captó el punto, y tuvo que volver a morderse el labio para evitar que el gesto se replicase en su rostro también.

—Si lo pones así, suena diferente —reconoció en un susurro. Pansy se rio y lo instó a moverse.

—Por supuesto que lo hace —siguió, con un deje de diversión que no pudo pasarle desapercibido bajo ninguna circunstancia—. Eso pasa cuando estás enamorado de alguien como ustedes dos, par de _Puffs_.

Entonces Harry se echó a reír. Pansy, unos pasos por delante de él, lo miró por encima del hombro con una sonrisa.

—_0—_

Esa noche, Draco no se apareció para la hora de la cena. Harry se dejó arrastrar por las conversaciones de Daphne, Pansy y Blaise; en determinado momento, incluso habló un rato con Nott, por un comentario sobre su opinión de las profesiones y los EXTASIS. La mayoría parecía de acuerdo en que era bastante terrorífico tener que presentar unos exámenes que podían definir el curso de sus vidas, hasta que Theo y su resoplido llamaron la atención de los demás _Sly_ del último curso.

—¿Qué? —rodó los ojos—. No es como que un _Supera las Expectativas_ o una _T_ de Trol diga algo sobre cualquiera de ustedes. Son sólo letras, por Merlín, dejen de estresarse, que me contagian y no puedo leer así.

Aquello los dejó pensativos durante el resto de la comida. Las conversaciones todavía eran en voz baja, como acostumbraban los Slytherin al verse rodeados de las otras Casas, cuando alcanzaron las mazmorras y conjuntos de adolescentes y niños entraron al área común.

Estaban sentados cerca de la chimenea, escuchando a sus antiguos protegidos preguntar por qué el fuego chisporroteaba de esa forma, pero no sentían más que un resto de calidez, a pesar de acercar las manos, en el momento en que una pequeña lechuza del colegio se coló a la sala, sobrevolando a un estudiante descuidado. Se posó junto a Pansy y le entregó una nota de un diminuto pergamino enrollado y sellado, amarrado no sólo a su pata, sino a una rama de alguna planta que Harry desconocía.

Ella le acarició el costado al animal, lo despidió con una golosina, y olfateó la rama de pequeñas flores púrpuras, con una sonrisita. Harry se sintió inexplicablemente contento por su amiga cuando la vio llevar a cabo un esfuerzo por mantener su expresión relajada, libre de emociones fuertes, al leer el contenido del pergamino. Y no lo logró.

Pansy dejó caer la cabeza contra su hombro, ocultándose de la vista de algunos de sus compañeros en el hueco de su cuello. Harry le pasó un brazo en torno a los hombros, y fingió que aquello era _normal_, allí no pasaba nada, él no luchaba por contener una carcajada.

—¿Qué quiere Neville? —musitó contra su cabello, percibiendo el instante en que ahogó la risa sobre su ropa. Al enderezarse, sólo el rubor tenue y la manera en que rehuía ligeramente de su mirada la delataba. Mantenía el pergamino y la rama cerca de sí, casi acunándolos.

—Dice- —soltó una risita—, dice que como no pudo ir conmigo al baile de Yule de hace tres años, porque no nos hablábamos entonces, lo- —hasta ahí llegó su resistencia, porque se cubrió el rostro de forma parcial con una mano—. Quiere que lo encuentre en la Sala de Menesteres, para que tengamos nuestro propio baile.

Harry le sonreía abiertamente. Era curioso, extraño y divertido verla así.

—¿Te invitó a bailar? ¿En serio? —arrugó el entrecejo, imaginándose lo que diría Draco en cuanto se enterase—. ¿_Sabe_ bailar?

Pansy le dedicó una mirada de advertencia, a través de las rendijas que sus dedos le dejaban para los ojos.

—Dice que va a recrear el sitio más precioso que exista porque…es el único donde alguien como yo debería bailar.

Oh, bien, confirmaba su opinión de él. Parecía un buen chico.

—Así que tendrías que ir a cambiarte, ¿no?

No esperaba que su pregunta la hiciese saltar, olvidándose de todo el decoro sangrepura. Empezó a mascullar, se guardó la nota en el bolsillo de la túnica, le dijo hasta luego con un beso en la cabeza. Enseguida se desapareció en dirección al dormitorio de las chicas, con Daphne pisándole los talones, después de que atrapó su muñeca a mitad de camino, hablándole, deprisa, de vestidos y algo sobre peinarla. La otra Slytherin se reía, asintiendo, a medida que la seguía.

No tenía idea de cuándo se hicieron así de cercanas. Pero le resultó agradable.

Poco después, Amber decidió sentarse en el reposabrazos de su sillón, y lo distrajo con una conversación de Quidditch, que sí era un tema que manejaba bien.

—_0—_

La Sala Común se había quedado casi por completo vacía. Harry seguía frente a la chimenea, desparramado en el sillón, con el conejo mágico echado a sus pies, cuando él llegó. Se giró de inmediato para saludarlo. Draco dio un vistazo alrededor, volvió a centrarse en él, y sonrió a medias, con cierto deje de culpabilidad que no hizo más que enternecerlo.

Todavía llevaba la camisa manga larga y el pantalón plisado con que se fue esa mañana, la gruesa túnica descansaba, doblada de ese modo particular y desconocido para él que no le sacaba arrugas, sobre uno de sus brazos. Según sabía, cambiaron el punto de sus reuniones a Grimmauld Place, en esos fines de semana en que Sirius no estaba en casa (que, de acuerdo al resto de los Merodeadores, eran la mayoría, desde que decidió que su traslado a la casa de Remus debía ser definitivo).

—¿Esperándome, otra vez? —susurró sobre sus labios, en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente para inclinarse sobre el asiento, y a su vez, sobre él. Recibió el beso, por muy corto que fuese, como si se tratase de lo mejor que le había ocurrido en todo el día, desde que Draco abandonó el castillo.

Le rodeó la cadera y se pegó a su torso, enterrando el rostro en la tela suave de la costosa camisa. El aroma de su colonia, la mezcla de té, eran relajantes de una manera en que nada más podía serlo.

—¿Harry? —lo llamó. Manos frías, dedos delgados, buscaron enredarse en su cabello y acariciarle la cabeza. Sonrió— ¿pasó algo mientras no estuve?

Levantó la cabeza, presionando la barbilla contra su abdomen, y lo observó desde abajo. Sus ojos eran lo único que reflejaba cierto grado de preocupación, en medio de su expresión serena y expectante.

—Sí, las chicas piensan que tu plan con Luna y Ginny funcionó.

Draco sonrió entonces.

—Eso es genial.

—Y Pansy fue a bailar con Neville —añadió, sólo para ver cómo arrugaba la nariz.

—¿Longbottom _sabe_ bailar?

Harry lo abrazó tan fuerte que lo tiró sobre él, ambos en el sillón que no fue pensado para dos personas, y se rio, sin explicarle por qué, a pesar de sus protestas.

—_0—_

El día en que a Harry se le ocurrió que tenía que intervenir, fue aquel desastroso lunes en que Draco se golpeó contra una de las mesas del laboratorio de _Pociones_. Unos dirían que se durmió en el asiento, a mitad de la clase. Otros, que se resbaló en la silla, de alguna manera inexplicable. Quienes estudiasen con él desde el primer año, pero no fuesen lo bastante cercanos, jurarían que lo hechizaron.

Draco jamás se había dormido en clases. Ni siquiera en la de Binns, donde Harry disfrutaba de sus mejores siestas.

Incluso a él le costó entenderlo. Se le hacía tan imposible, inimaginable. Draco, su Draco, su cretino sangrepura, obsesivo del control, durmiéndose en su mejor materia, con el que no era sólo su padrino, sino su mentor y profesor favorito de Hogwarts.

Tenía que ser una broma.

Pero Draco tenía ojeras que se veían púrpuras contra la piel pálida, llevaba días completos sin darse cuenta de a qué hora el peso hundía el otro lado de la cama, y despertándose bien temprano porque, o se movía y se alejaba, o cuando entreabría los ojos, aún a oscuras, lo descubría escribiendo una carta, al mismo tiempo que se dejaba abrazar por un adormilado Harry, quien no podía pensar en qué era tan relevante para que no pudiese esperar, al menos, a que amaneciera.

Uno de esos días, en particular, había tenido una duda que le daba vueltas por la cabeza. Como se conocía lo bastante bien para saber que necesitaba preguntar, decidió pararse frente a él, interponiéndose en su campo de visión con respecto al escritorio, al sentarse sobre la superficie de madera.

—_¿Qué estás haciendo, exactamente, Draco? Y no hablo de estudiar con Regulus._

Ahí, Draco había detenido sus movimientos de pronto, para dedicarle una mirada larga, cansada. No estaba seguro de en qué momento sus ojos se hicieron tan transparentes para él, sólo que era de esa forma. Harry dejó caer los hombros y esperó que respondiese, porque la manera en que formó una línea recta con los labios le decía que sí, pensaba decir algo.

—_No quiero mentirte_ —explicó, despacio, medido—, _y no quiero preocuparte. Hay ciertas cosas que prometí no decir por ahora, pero cuando pueda- Harry _—la manera suave, vacilante, en que lo llamó, hizo que le prestase su completa atención—, _apenas pueda contarte, te juro que lo haré. Te lo juro_ —insistió. Harry sólo fue capaz de asentir, porque pocas veces lo había escuchado hablar así—. _Espero no angustiarte demasiado. Regulus me pidió específicamente que no te contara, porque sabía que eras el único al que se lo iba a decir, y tuve una larga discusión con él sobre que era injusto y tú te preocuparías…y Merlín, de verdad fue agotador, tuve que aceptarlo al final._

Harry no podía pretender enojarse cuando lo veía del modo en que lo hizo, pero la preocupación siguió allí.

Y en ese momento, en que Draco presionó las palmas sobre la mesa del laboratorio y se alzó de golpe, parpadeando, tenso, como si en verdad acabasen de lanzarse una maldición por la espalda, y Snape incluso detuvo su explicación para observarlo con una expresión que sólo habría sabido definir como _extraña_, supo que no podía dejarlo así.

Simplemente no podía.

—Señor Malfoy-

—Profesor —Harry también se puso de pie. Snape tuvo un leve sobresalto, que viniendo de él, era una reacción bastante sorpresiva—, Draco en verdad se siente mal. ¿Puedo acompañarlo a la enfermería?

Su novio lo veía como si no pudiese entender a qué se refería, como si no se hubiese observado en el espejo los últimos días, semanas. El maestro, en cambio, lo vio con detenimiento, midiéndolo, sopesándolo; Harry apretó los puños y no se dejó intimidar, hasta haber obtenido un escueto asentimiento.

—La señorita Parkinson les informará de cómo concluyó la clase y qué tienen que hacer para la siguiente, para recuperar la media hora restante que van a perder. Y señor Potter —añadió, más urgente, cuando lo observó agarrar a Draco del brazo y arrastrarlo fuera de ahí, a pesar de que él aún lucía desconcertado. Harry giró la cabeza apenas para demostrar que lo escuchaba—, no deje que el señor Malfoy se presente al resto de las clases del día de hoy, y que pida un reposo a Pomfrey, de ser necesario.

Pocas veces se había sentido tan agradecido con un profesor, además de Ioannidis, como en ese instante. Asintió, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Draco, sin importarle las miradas sorprendidas de los Gryffindor con que compartían las lecciones, ni las ligeras muestras de desconcierto de los _Sly_, que no acostumbraban dar señales de afecto así en público; en especial, no si el público eran los leones.

Tiró de él hacia afuera y no se detuvo hasta encontrarse a varios metros del laboratorio, que volvía a tener la puerta cerrada detrás de ellos. Para entonces, Draco había reaccionado al ponerse todavía más rígido y hacer ademán de detenerse. Harry dio un rápido vistazo a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de que estaban solos, y se volteó.

Acababa de separar los labios para protestar por la repentina salida sin preguntarle, cuando Harry soltó su mano para sostenerle el rostro y se abalanzó sobre él. Lo besó de forma tan brusca que lo obligó a trastabillar hacia atrás para conservar el equilibrio por los dos, y no lo dejó ir ni siquiera cuando lo oyó quejarse porque su espalda hubiese golpeado una de las paredes, sino todo lo contrario; lo presionó más contra la superficie sólida, se aprovechó de las palabras entrecortadas para deslizar la lengua dentro de su boca. No se apartó ni medio centímetro hasta que la necesidad de aire los sobrepasó.

Jadeaban. Draco, con las manos en sus hombros, apoyado en la pared, tenía los ojos brillantes, los labios hinchados, húmedos y enrojecidos por una mordida que no supo en qué momento le dio, pero causó que se relamiese, el gesto enviando un tirón directo a su ingle. Harry sonrió, todavía sin aliento, y lo abrazó con fuerza suficiente para quitarle la respiración más de lo que lo hicieron los besos. Él no se quejó esa vez.

—¿Esa es una nueva forma de decir "tienes mala cara, espero te pongas mejor"? —lo escuchó susurrar, a la vez que ocultaba el rostro en su hombro. Harry no hizo más que seguir estrechándolo, mientras el percibir que le devolvía el abrazo, tal vez con igual fuerza, lo llenaba de una emoción demasiado profunda para que pudiese comprenderla—. Me gusta. Me gusta mucho.

Harry dejó pasar una considerable cantidad de segundos en sus brazos, sintiéndolo relajarse de ese modo que sólo hacía cuando se creía a salvo, en confianza. El orgullo que lo invadió al pensar que era él quien lograba que bajase la guardia así, no tenía precio.

—Esa es mi forma de decir: te voy a llevar a la enfermería, vas a dormir un rato y a descansar más esta semana, y _no_ es una pregunta. Sin opción a réplica.

Cuando Draco se alejó, lo necesario para encontrarse cara a cara, con los brazos todavía en un enredo de extremidades, tenía una pequeña sonrisa ladeada. Él arqueó las cejas, a la espera de otra protesta, no del beso corto que recibió.

—Bien.

No se imaginaba lo agotado que tenía que estar, por debajo de esa falsa calma, para aceptarlo con tanta facilidad. Draco se posicionó a su lado, y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, todavía con un brazo en torno a él.

—Cuídame por un rato, Harry —musitó—. Por favor.

Harry le prometió que lo haría. Permitió que se recargase en su costado y lo guio todo el trayecto, lento, cuidadoso, como si fuese a derrumbarse si lo trataba de otra forma.

Le besó la cabeza al detenerse frente a la puerta doble de la enfermería, para avisarle que estaban ahí. No se percató hasta entonces de que mantuvo los ojos cerrados, si bien no en el viaje completo, sí en una parte de este.

Draco lucía indefenso, más cansado que nunca, cuando Pomfrey lo hizo sentarse en una de las camillas para revisar su temperatura y pulso; tras oír una vaga explicación de Harry en que un "el profesor Snape nos envió" causó que la medimaga elevase las cejas, le dio una poción para descansar, que repararía cualquier daño en su sistema a causa de las sobreexigencias.

Arrastró una silla para acomodarse junto a su cama, con el permiso de Pomfrey, y lo arropó.

Cuando Draco se giró, para quedar recostado de lado y mirar hacia él, volvió a entrelazar los dedos con los suyos. Harry lo vio sujetar su mano más cerca de sí, dar un par de besos flojos en su dorso, débiles presiones de los labios, y cerrar los ojos, de nuevo, con sus manos unidas sobre el lado opuesto de la almohada. Atacado por la sensación de que se derretía por dentro, de que jamás amaría a nadie igual, no le importó lo incómodo de mantener el codo flexionado y el brazo extendido, para que él pudiese dormir con sus manos así.

—_0—_

La siguiente vez que se movió, fue para quejarse del dolor en el cuello por haberse adormilado en una posición extraña y de tener un brazo acalambrado, las punzadas ardientes recorriéndole la extremidad con cada roce. Draco, frente a él, entreabrió los ojos tan pronto como lo sintió apartarse. Nada más separar un poco sus dedos entrelazados desde hace unas cuatro o cinco horas, se sentó casi con un salto. Estaba tan tenso, cuando un minuto atrás lucía relajado, que Harry se sintió culpable al atrapar una de sus manos y besarle los dedos. Le llevó unos segundos volver a bajar la guardia.

—¿Mejor?

Tras una exhalación pesada, Draco asintió.

—Mejor —admitió, con más facilidad de la que esperaba en un principio, sus ojos fijos en el punto exacto donde Harry sostenía su mano. Luego lo vio de nuevo y estiró un brazo en su dirección, apremiándolo a acercarse con un gesto.

—¿Qué? —murmuró, inclinándose más hacia él.

—Quiero un beso.

No tuvo tiempo, ni ganas, de negarse. Draco le sujetó la parte de atrás de la cabeza y lo atrajo, con destino a sus labios. Harry apenas fue capaz de apoyarse en el borde de la cama, para no caer encima de él y lastimarlo, antes de perderse en el movimiento acompasado del beso.

Pomfrey chilló al encontrarlos así cuando entró, aunque en retrospectiva, él no pensaba que se hubiese visto _sorprendida_.

Salieron de la enfermería con una poción para que Draco pudiese dormir mejor esa noche. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, intercambiaron miradas. Entonces ambos se echaron a reír, en medio de un pasillo desierto, a mitad de la tarde.

Cuando Draco le tendió la mano, para que entrelazasen los dedos, tuvo la sensación de que todo estaría bien.

—¿Quieres hablar del tema? —preguntó, en voz baja.

Draco lo vio por un momento, en silencio. No tuvo que negar para que supiese cuál era la respuesta.

Suspiró.

—¿Secreto de la familia?

—Secreto de la familia —confirmó, su rostro, su voz, impregnándose de una culpabilidad que jamás hubiese revelado ante otra persona, y ambos lo sabían. No podía enojarse así.

Harry le dio un apretón a su mano.

—¿Puedo hacer algo?

—Por ahora, no —negó.

—¿Tal vez después?

—Sí, después, _tal vez_ —puntualizó, con cierto énfasis, pero supuso que era mejor que nada. Draco dio un vistazo alrededor y empezó a arrugar el entrecejo—. Por aquí no se llega a las mazmorras…

Tuvo que girar la cabeza para que no lo viese sonreír.

—No.

—Uno pensaría que no te perderías después de siete años estudiando aquí —lo provocó, _ese_ tono de vuelta. Aquel sí era su Draco, pero no se detendría, no ante la idea que se formaba dentro de su cabeza y comenzaba a apropiarse de esta—. ¿Harry? ¿Qué…?

Antes de dar vuelta en una esquina, se detuvo para encararlo.

—¿Confías en mí?

Draco parpadeó en su dirección, el reconocimiento iluminando sus ojos al oír la misma frase que utilizó con él. Asintió.

—Siempre lo he hecho —musitó, sin despegar la mirada de él—, a mi manera.

Harry sabía que era cierto, porque si no lo fuese, las protecciones Malfoy nunca lo habrían dejado ir más allá de la puerta de su cuarto. Y él dormía ahí cuando todavía eran niños.

—Voy a cubrir tus ojos —avisó. Draco elevó una ceja, y lo hizo sonreír, un poco apenado—, ciérralos.

—Oh, Merlín. Dime que usas mi táctica para volver a presionarme contra la pared y…

—¡Draco!

Él sonrió, al fin, genuinamente, y cerró los ojos. Tuvo un instante de indecisión, arrollado por las emociones sin control que tenía al pensar que, en verdad, era capaz de dejar que lo hiciese de ese modo, fuese lo que fuese. Un detalle tan simple podía significar mucho cuando se trataba de un Malfoy.

—Te voy a llevar a un lugar, ¿bien? —guio la mano que le sostenía a su cadera, para que se sujetase de él, y dio un brinco cuando lo sintió deslizarla dentro de uno de sus bolsillos traseros. Draco se rio, consciente de su reacción, pese a los ojos cerrados. Harry se tragó las protestas, el atisbo de pena, y le dio un beso rápido, que lo descolocó. De acuerdo. Era _casi_ justo.

Tuvo que palpar sus bolsillos para dar con una pluma. Concentrándose en su imagen mental, utilizó la varita para transformarla en una venda suave y oscura, con la que le cubrió los ojos. Besó la punta de su nariz, sólo para fastidiarlo y ver cómo volvía a arrugarla.

—_Puff_.

—Así me quieres.

Su sonrisa seguía ahí, más leve, pero perceptible, aunque no le contestó.

Harry le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. Haciendo uso de varios de los pasadizos que conocía de memoria a esas alturas, lo llevó en la dirección correcta. Draco no realizó ni una sola pregunta, no afirmó de pronto su agarre, ni dudó en seguir la guía de su mano, cuando tenía que apartarse para abrirles camino y él no debía sentir más que el suelo bajo los pies y su contacto, en medio de la _nada_.

Cuando salieron del castillo por un acceso lateral, escondido en los rosales, lo sintió estremecerse a causa de una repentina ráfaga de aire, y pegarse más a él. Colocó amuletos de calor sobre la ropa de ambos.

—¿No quieres saber a dónde vamos? —inquirió, extrañado. No tenía idea de que su curioso novio pudiese resistir tanto tiempo una duda.

Pero fue sorprendido cuando volvió el rostro hacia él, con esa sonrisa que hacía que sólo quisiera besarlo, _amarlo_, y murmuró:

—No, confío en ti.

Aquello fue demasiado como para que Harry no siguiese su camino con una sonrisa tonta.

Draco le dio un apretón un poco fuerte a su mano cuando lo dejó junto a las gradas del campo de Quidditch y le dijo que tenía que separarse un momento de él. Asintió, con los labios apretados. Harry se movió de reversa hacia el cuarto de indumentaria de Hootch, porque aun si nada le iba a ocurrir, no se sentía bien dejarlo ahí, de esa forma. Él no se quejó en esa ocasión tampoco.

Alrededor de dos minutos más tarde, regresaba con una escoba que dejó flotar junto a ellos, y la varita en alto. Le avisó del hechizo que aplicaría, antes de arrojar el encantamiento desilusionador sobre ambos y el objeto.

—Puedes ver ahora —Harry desapareció la venda con un encantamiento.

Luego de parpadear para adaptarse a la luz del exterior y enfocar la vista, elevó una ceja y pasó la mirada de la escoba a Harry y viceversa.

—No tenemos práctica hoy.

—No, y no vamos a tener otra hasta enero, porque los juegos del primer trimestre terminaron hace dos semanas, y vamos a tener vacaciones en unos días —sujetó su brazo, arrastrándolo hacia la escoba y apremiándolo a subir con un ademán—, así que esta podría ser nuestra última oportunidad de volar aquí hasta el próximo año.

Cuando debió aceptar su argumento, le pasó una pierna por encima a la escoba y se acomodó. Después volvió a arrugar un poco el entrecejo.

—Pero sólo trajiste u-

Se calló cuando sintió que la escoba se movía bajo el peso de Harry, que subió detrás de él. Giró el rostro en su dirección, con una expresión confundida, como si no pudiese decidirse entre reír o negar.

—¿Qué se supone que significa esto, Harry?

—Tú estás cansado, estresado, y volar siempre te ha ayudado. No me lo niegues —advirtió, tan acusador como se podía ser con una sonrisa. Él rodó los ojos y masculló un "no pensé en hacerlo", por lo que siguió:—. Vamos a volar juntos, porque alguien debe cuidar que no te duermas en la escoba.

Draco abrió y cerró la boca, indignado por la obvia referencia a lo ocurrido en el laboratorio. Harry se rio, maniobró para descubrir cómo rodearlo con los brazos y sujetar el mango a la vez, luego para averiguar cómo se alzaba el vuelo con dos personas en la escoba.

—Merlín- nos vas a estrellar, no sabes cómo-

Bien, nunca había hecho aquello, lo reconocía.

—¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Era difícil.

_Vaya que lo era._

No conseguía la velocidad y altura que quería, no podía girar con la velocidad con que lo hacía al perseguir la snitch en los juegos. Draco, que era más alto, lo obligaba a batallar para mantener el equilibrio por los dos cada vez que se movía, convencido de que los mataría a ambos en una horrible caída.

Pero al descender más de la cuenta, con los pies de ambos trastabillando contra el césped por una curva mal tomada, su novio se echó a reír, gritando "¡no seas animal, Potter!". Harry pensó que el término era irrelevante. _Se reía. _Sonaba mejor que antes. Eso sí le importaba.

Cuando Draco se inclinó hacia adelante un instante, para poner las manos sobre las suyas, ayudándolo con la complicada y extraña tarea de llevar aquello, Harry lo hizo perder la concentración al besarle la parte de atrás del cuello.

A pesar de que sus acciones casi los enviaron directo al suelo con un golpe que habría dejado hematomas en ambos, Draco dio un manotazo al aire, protestó con un tono infantil que llevaba más tiempo del que le hubiese gustado sin oírle, y se adjuntó el deber de mantenerlos en el aire, simulando darle órdenes sobre cómo manejar la escoba.

Nunca estuvo seguro de cuál de los dos fue la idea de la voltereta. Sólo recordaba a la escoba volando, sola, por encima de sus cabezas, a Draco tirado en el pasto, con el rostro rojo por la falta de aire, las manos en el estómago adolorido, esa risa vibrante que podía soltar con libertad frente a él, convirtiéndose en el único sonido relevante, mientras Harry permanecía quieto unos segundos, con un latigazo de dolor en la espalda, por la manera en que lo sostuvo al caer para que no se golpease.

Luego, todavía jadeante y divertido, relajado de esa manera en que desearía que estuviese siempre, se subiría sobre él. Harry reiría al oírlo afirmar que se merecía un 'premio' por tan 'heroico acto'.

Lo que le quedaría grabado de esa tarde, además de su risa y su expresión feliz, despreocupada, el sabor a poción en sus labios, sería una lección curiosa:

_Si te desnudas encima del césped, te hará cosquillas. Y si, por casualidad, dejas que Draco Malfoy se cuele en el espacio entre tus piernas en ese lugar, con sus obvias intenciones, era más que probable que terminase con un ligero ardor en la espalda…_

—_0—_

—…así que supongo que podríamos intentarlo para…

—Draco.

—…los últimos días del año…

—Draco —este lo miró, ligeramente aturdido, cuando Snape se estiró por encima de la mesa y le rozó el cabello con los dedos. Tenso, esperó sin saber lo que ocurría, hasta que lo notó apartarse, quitándose un polvo fino de la piel. _Cenizas_. Tragó en seco—, ¿qué es esto?

Oh, no había tenido tiempo de lavarse el cabello en Grimmauld Place. Quería ir con Harry a la última cena antes del inicio de las vacaciones de invierno. No se esperaba que su padrino lo retuviese nada más poner un pie fuera de la chimenea.

—Cenizas —optó por replicar, sincero; no se intimidó bajo su mirada. Él le había enseñado bien. El tacto fantasmal en los costados de la cabeza lo hizo fruncir el ceño—. No te metas a mi mente, Severus.

—Comprobaba si estabas herido de algún modo —aseguró. Aunque no creía que fuese lo único que planeaba buscar, lo aceptó con un asentimiento escueto—. ¿Qué hacían estas cenizas en tu cabello?

—¿Ahora eres alguien que pueda criticar tener el cabello un poco sucio?

Snape levantó apenas las cejas, de esa manera en que alguien que lo conociese desde hace poco tiempo jamás notaría, pero que él, por llevar toda la vida observándolo cuando lo hacía, no dejaba pasar por alto. Draco intentó su mejor sonrisa practicada, que no surtió ningún efecto en los oscuros ojos que exigían una respuesta.

Carraspeó.

—Regulus y yo estábamos practicando, es todo.

—Regulus y tú —casi escupió, cada sílaba impregnada con amargura— estaban practicando —repitió, a la espera del segundo asentimiento, que él le dio—. ¿Se puede saber _qué_ estaban practicando, que te ponga así y te llene de cenizas?

No vaciló. Si titubeaba, Snape no le permitiría salir de ahí, sin que le diese una respuesta más convincente. O peor: lo hablaría con su primo.

—Uno de los encantamientos antiguos de los Black, herencia mágica, nada fuera de lo común.

—Nunca habías llegado cubierto de ceniza —insistió.

Se abstuvo de rodar los ojos, sólo porque se recordó con quién hablaba.

—Tal vez no salió demasiado bien.

El profesor estrechó los ojos en su dirección. Draco permaneció inmóvil, resguardado por una máscara de falsa calma, que no dejaba entrever la manera en que contaba los segundos dentro de su cabeza.

Maldición, en serio tenía planes esa noche con Harry. No era justo que lo atrasasen cuando pensaba ir con su novio.

—Lo discutiré más tarde con él —fue lo único que dijo. Él, desesperado por dejar las mazmorras, decidió que su primo, como mago capaz y hombre responsable que era, podía lidiar con un Severus inquisitivo. No sería la primera vez que lo hacía.

Sabía que a su padrino no le gustaba lo que planeaban.

Sabía que le había dicho a Regulus que no lo hicieran.

Sabía que Regulus incluso llegó a considerarlo, como sucedía con cada cosa que el otro le decía.

Pero cuando le preguntó, Draco soltó una pesada exhalación y se limitó a comentarle que algún día tendrían que hacerlo, que no valía la pena tenerle miedo. Iba a contar con suficiente tiempo para arrepentirse de lo que fuese, cuando tuviese que cumplir con el Legado y apenas pudiese ir más allá de la Mansión.

Hasta entonces, _debía_ aprovechar los días. Tenía que ser más rápido, tenía que hacer en semanas lo que su primo habría hecho en años a su edad.

_Tenía que terminar pronto._

Draco salió de las mazmorras sin mirar atrás y llegó al Gran Comedor cuando iban por el postre. Odió un poco a su padrino y a Regulus por ello, pero la manera en que el rostro de Harry se iluminó cuando lo vio acercarse, valió cada segundo que tuvo que soportar el dolor de muñeca y el agarrotamiento de los dedos, al escribir deprisa las cartas que no podía hacer una vuelapluma.

Se sentó en medio de su novio y Pansy. Sonrió cuando lo notó apartar uno de los postres, la infusión de té que le gustaba, y pedirle a la mesa mágica un plato principal para él.

Escuchó la plática del resto, sin prestar mucha atención a algo más que la risa de Harry, hasta que alguien mencionó su nombre, por lo que tuvo que levantar la cabeza y buscar a quien lo dijo.

En el trayecto de vuelta del comedor a las mazmorras, extendió el brazo y tomó una de las manos su novio. Harry dio un brinco, lo observó, y sonrió al entrelazar sus dedos. Luego siguió hablando con Pansy y Daphne.

Algunos de sus compañeros se unieron a la reunión que hicieron los de séptimo en la Sala Común, en un círculo de muebles, por un llamado de Blaise que después se convirtió en una invitación general. Se quedaron un rato; Draco pasaba las piernas, flexionadas, sobre las de Harry, porque estaban en el mismo sillón de nuevo. Oyeron los planes de vacaciones de invierno de todos, junto al comienzo de una idea que no haría más que crecer durante los próximos meses, de juntarse fuera del colegio.

Cuando regresaron al dormitorio, Nott acababa de correr sus cortinas para leer con calma, bajo los _silencios_ que acostumbraba colocar. Draco se aseguró de lavarse bien el cabello, para no dejar rastros de las cenizas, y agradeció sus propias precauciones poco después, al tumbarse a un lado de Harry y que este decidiese que quería ponerse a jugar con los mechones húmedos. Los secó despacio, con encantamientos sin varita de aire caliente, en la temperatura perfecta.

Él lo observó durante el tiempo que le tomó hacerlo, en silencio, preguntándose si no se daría cuenta de lo increíble que era, lo maravilloso que se veía, si no sería consciente de que los magos de diecisiete años no solían utilizar magia no verbal para secar el cabello de su pareja, como si fuese un uso lógico y corriente.

—¿Qué? —murmuró tras un largo rato, con una sonrisa que aún podía ver en la media luz del cuarto.

—Pensaba —reconoció Draco, en voz igual de baja. Él emitió un breve "hm".

—Eso no es nada raro. Siempre tienes algo en esa cabeza de serpiente.

Entonces él también sonrió. Harry había pasado de secar las puntas a hacerlo con las raíces, por lo que los movimientos circulares de sus dedos se sentían igual que un masaje. Lo hizo suspirar, relajado. Podría haberse quedado dormido bajo esas atenciones, si Lep no se hubiese metido entre ambos en su camino a las almohadas, donde se echó y acurrucó, ajeno a sus reacciones divertidas y confundidas.

—Harry —llamó con suavidad. Él lo miró—, sigue haciendo eso.

Riéndose, retomó su tarea de secarle el cabello con magia; en algún punto, cuando estaba cerca de terminar, atrapó sus labios. Draco se dejó arrastrar por un beso largo, lento, que causaba sacudidas en su estómago y cosquilleos en el resto de su cuerpo.

Se movieron con tanta lentitud, que podría haber parecido que era la primera vez. Harry mantuvo las manos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sosteniéndolo, acercándolo. Él se desplazó con cuidado, primero estirándose, después buscando apoyarse en el colchón para subirse sobre el otro chico.

Para tomar bocanadas de aire, se apartaban de forma momentánea, respiraban contra la boca del otro, ahogando una carcajada cuando ambos jadeaban por la falta de aliento; aun así, no paraban de intercambiar roces en la comisura de los labios, en las mejillas, la barbilla. Uno en particular, que le dio en la quijada, cuando ladeó la cabeza para respirar profundo y recuperarse un poco, provocó que Draco negase y le dijese lo _meloso_ que era, sus intentos de protesta entrecortados porque nada podía ser más relevante que Harry retorciéndose por debajo de él, tomando su mano, entrelazando sus dedos otra vez.

Draco no lo notó. Al menos, no lo hizo de inmediato. Estaba distraído, ¿y quién podía culparlo? Harry acababa de soltar uno de esos jadeos bajos, temblorosos, en que pronunciaba con dificultad su nombre. Nadie podía mantenerse centrado en esas condiciones.

El contacto entre sus dedos, demasiado sutil a comparación del empuje de la cadera, la pierna que buscaba enroscarse en esta y jalarlo más cerca, también le pasó desapercibido. El desliz, el ligero peso. El toque frío de un metal.

Cuando sintió que el anillo encajaba en su dedo, se apartó lo suficiente para percatarse de que Harry sonreía, sin aliento, los labios hinchados y húmedos, los ojos fijos en él, sin las gafas que le quitó en cierto momento en que besarlo importaba más que cualquier otra cosa que sucediese en torno a ambos.

Despacio, temiendo descubrir que no era lo que pensaba, se enderezó, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, y flexionó el brazo, haciendo girar su mano bajo la escasa luz. La pieza de los Potter emitió un débil destello, como si saludase a su nuevo portador.

Draco contuvo el aliento y lo observó, en espera de alguna explicación. Él aún sonreía.

—¿Sabes- lo que estás haciendo?

Harry asintió, lento, varias veces. A pesar de que lo detalló bien y durante lo que pudo ser una eternidad, no identificó el más mínimo atisbo de inseguridad en su reacción.

—Lo hablé con Pans estos días —susurró, casi avergonzado, extendiendo los brazos hacia él en una invitación silenciosa que tuvo que esforzarse por retrasar. Si sus pensamientos no hubiesen estado en un colapso absoluto, se habría lanzado hacia estos sin dudar—, tendrás que decirme las consecuencias después...

—Eso es absurdo- es imprudente, es imposible, es absolutamente Gryf-

—…porque sólo quiero estar contigo —completó, callándolo. Movió más los brazos, para apremiarlo a volver a estar cerca de él.

—Estás loco —Draco volvió a girar la muñeca, como si tuviese que examinar la pieza desde diferentes ángulos, como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía. Una risa nerviosa, temblorosa, se le escapó—, estás completamente loco. Ni siquiera sabes-

—Ya —Harry echó la cabeza más hacia atrás sobre la almohada. A pesar del fingido tono de fastidio, sonreía—, sólo ven aquí. No puede ser malo, si es contigo.

Draco volvió a reír y reclamó otro beso, dejándose rodear por sus brazos, de pronto, demasiado consciente de cuánto los incluía, del metal sobre su piel, de la ligera vibración mágica que percibía en las manos y se adaptaba, poco a poco, a su propia magia.

—_Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime…_

Harry iba a volverlo loco, en ese abismo sin fondo que eran sus sentimientos por él. Y no era una queja.

* * *

**Extra **

_De viejos regalos que se guardan_

—…sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, detente ahora.

Era incómodo, por supuesto, ¿cómo _no_ lo sería?

Regulus se estiraba desde uno de los bordes de la mesa del laboratorio, con el codo apoyado en la orilla, el rostro recargado en la palma. Era de los pocos que tenía acceso a Spinner's End, y lo que era más importante, a su laboratorio allí.

No importaba lo que dijese. Nada parecía capaz de borrar esa sonrisa leve, suave, que se le dibujaba en el rostro. Severus ya no sabía hacia dónde mirar para no encontrárselo, sin descuidar la poción que hervía en el caldero, misma que le exigía mover la varilla en contra y de acuerdo a las manecillas del reloj, en un orden específico y medido.

Hace tiempo que había dejado de estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones.

—Él fue quien insistió —juró, en voz baja. Contra todos sus principios, el profesor le creyó, y cabeceó de forma vaga para demostrárselo.

Aquello hizo que el rostro de Regulus se iluminase todavía más. Cuando lo miraba por tanto tiempo, en silencio, desprendiendo esa aura cálida, familiar, que lo envolvía, el anillo que le pendía del cuello a Severus, escondido por debajo de la ropa gracias a una cadena, vibraba un poco y se entibiaba.

Él procuraba ignorarlo.

—Draco es un niño tonto-

—Nosotros también lo éramos —replicó, en un susurro. Hubo un instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron, antes de que Severus frunciese el ceño y se diese la vuelta, utilizando la excusa de buscar unas semillas de fuego en su armario de ingredientes.

—Y por eso, las cosas terminaron como lo hicieron. Tal ejemplo es lo último que ese par de mocosos insolentes necesita…

Ninguno dijo más. Sin embargo, Regulus continuó ahí, observándolo trabajar sin una sola interrupción, como si todavía fuesen dos adolescentes preguntándose qué hacer con respecto a los exámenes y tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo, al menos, dentro de sus cabezas.

* * *

**Les dejo la imagen mental de un Dracobebé que le presume su anillo Potter a todos al día siguiente, de una forma para nada disimulada, mientras Harry sólo lo mira con una sonrisa, no muy seguro de por qué lo emociona tanto, pero feliz de que sea así /corazón, corazón.**

**Hay algo importante en este extra que se relaciona con el capítulo y los próximos ;)**


	76. 69 L7

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**No nos engañemos, por supuesto que aquí empieza la montaña rusa emocional, y yo amo alertarlos para que se tensen desde antes ;)**

* * *

**Libro 7. **_**Harry Potter y el regalo maldito**_

* * *

**Capítulo sesenta y nueve: **_De cuando hay un dragón y cientos de salvadores muy pequeños _

Cuando el grito de Regulus inundó el cuarto, Draco sufrió de un momento de terror paralizante. Al reaccionar, lo único que se le ocurrió fue echar a correr hacia la sala, arrojarse contra la chimenea, llamando a Kreacher y dándole la orden de buscar a su padrino.

En el instante en que Severus salió de la chimenea, sólo tuvo que verlo ahí, medio arrodillado, medio sentado en el suelo, tembloroso, pálido, cubierto de hollín, para saber lo que había ocurrido. Nunca, ni antes, ni después, vio a ese hombre con que creció correr de la manera en que lo hizo cuando apuntó la dirección en que su primo todavía estaba.

La perfecta máscara de seriedad y desprecio que portaba incluso en su presencia, esa que apenas conseguía suavizar en base a los años que llevaba de conocerlo, jamás estuvo tan arruinada, tan deformada, como ese día. Al sostener los brazos de Regulus y acomodarlo, para empezar con los encantamientos sanadores, fue la única vez que vio a su padrino _temblar_. Y cuando le gritó para que lo ayudase, con la voz quebrada, Draco se dio cuenta de que si él se encontraba asustado, Severus estaba en el más puro estado de _pánico_.

No notó ni una sola lágrima en sus ojos, mas después de haber terminado, lo mantuvo cerca de su pecho y permaneció por un rato con la cabeza agachada, el cuerpo tenso. Entonces él habría querido sujetarle el hombro, darle un leve apretón, decirle que estaría bien, que _tendría_ que estarlo, porque era el mejor mago que conocía y lo había ayudado, pero las palabras, cualesquiera que fuesen, se quedaban cortas, perdían relevancia.

Recordaría haber pensado que nada podía quitarle ese deje desagradable en su mirada, del que se percató cuando debió decidir que era suficiente y se levantó, para levitarlo hacia uno de los viejos sillones de Grimmauld Place.

También fue la primera y última vez, fuera de los efectos de cualquier encantamiento o criatura mágica, que su padrino arremetió contra él de ese modo.

Draco sólo tuvo tiempo de ahogar un jadeo cuando su espalda y la parte de atrás de su cabeza golpearon la pared del tapiz familiar, el agarre en sus hombros era más similar a garras rígidas que manos de un pocionista. Por la manera en que lo veía, no le habría sorprendido que lo maldijese. Si no hubiese sido quién era, si no se hubiese tratado de su ahijado, del niño que ayudó a criar, estaba seguro de que no habría tenido esa suerte.

—¿Qué hicieron? —masculló, entre dientes, despacio. El suelo onduló por un instante. Uno de los estantes que había sobrevivido a más de dos siglos de historia familiar de demencia y escándalos Black, se astilló un poco. En un parpadeo, se destrozó con un ruido estridente, lanzando pedazos de madera en todas direcciones.

Snape todavía temblaba. Pero ya no creía que fuese por miedo.

Tuvo que tragar en seco y luchar por encontrar su voz.

—Regulus- Regulus y yo estábamos- intentábamos- pensamos que iba a-

Era incapaz de decirlo. Su primo le había hecho prometer que no lo mencionaría, no a él; aunque no se tratase de un juramento inquebrantable, y poca importancia podía tener con el propio Regulus inconsciente, con la piel enrojecida y cubierto de hollín, no quería imaginarse la catástrofe que se desataría en Grimmauld Place si lo hacía.

Su padrino afirmó el agarre en sus hombros, de una manera dolorosa que lo obligó a retorcerse, quejándose e intentando sostenerle las muñecas para que lo aflojase.

—¡DIME QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO AQUÍ, DRACONIS!

Se encogió por reflejo al oír que levantaba la voz. La casa entera tembló por un segundo, un par de cabezas disecadas de los elfos del pasillo cayeron al suelo.

—Queríamos detenerla…

Él lo observó durante unos instantes, en silencio, impasible. Cuando lo soltó, Draco se masajeó los hombros, y esperó a que hubiese recobrado la compostura para acercarse a Regulus.

—_0—_

Draco sonrió a medias cuando sintió los brazos que lo envolvían nada más poner un pie fuera de la chimenea. Fue obligado a trastabillar y estuvo a punto de golpearse con la estructura al mantener el equilibrio por ambos, rodeándolo a su vez. La risa suave de Harry, junto a su oído, fue igual que un bálsamo que se llevaba lejos todo aquello que le preocupaba cuando estaba por salir de la Mansión esa mañana.

—…creí que sería otra de esas vacaciones donde no te vería en mucho, mucho tiempo —lo escuchó murmurar. La sala de Godric's Hollow estaba casi vacía, a excepción de ellos, Weasley y Lunática, parados bajo el umbral que daba hacia el pasillo, por el que su novio debió aproximarse también, así que dejó que Harry enterrase el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, y le diese un par de besos ahí. Él le besó la cabeza, bromeando sobre su desastroso cabello y cómo apenas le permitía ver.

—No me puedo quedar demasiado —contestó, tras unos segundos, en el mismo tono bajo.

Ahí, Harry se apartó unos centímetros, lo suficiente para encararlo. Arrugó el entrecejo durante un instante; la sensación de culpabilidad que lo azotó, hizo que se olvidase de mantener las apariencias frente a Weasley —ya que, a decir verdad, con Luna no podía importarle menos—, y lo abrazase más fuerte. Harry se sobresaltó.

—Está bien —musitó, seguido de una pesada exhalación. Cuando Draco formó una línea recta con los labios, angustiado, recibió un sorpresivo beso fugaz, que podría haberlo hecho sonreír, si no tuviese tantas cosas en mente.

—Harry, yo- —abrió y cerró la boca, las palabras atorándose en su garganta. Harry lo vio durante unos segundos, expectante, pero al notar que negaba y volvía a apretar los labios, dejó caer los hombros—. Creo que ya casi termino con…con lo que a Regulus le preocupaba más.

—Eso es bueno, ¿cierto? —inquirió, alejándose otro paso para sostenerle una mano y guiarlo con los otros dos chicos.

Draco le dio un apretón a su mano, quizás con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

—Sí. Espero que sí.

Weasley rodó los ojos al verlo acercarse, respondió a su asentimiento escueto con uno idéntico, y llamó la atención de Harry respecto a un tema que no le concernía. Luna, en cambio, sujetó su mano libre y le dio un ligero tirón.

Tenía esa expresión suave, relajada, que hacía parecer que nada podía afectarla, tan común en ella. Draco arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Mano —susurró, girándole la palma hacia arriba. Sus dedos rozaron las líneas que se le dibujaban en la piel— y frente. Son dos —cabeceó en dirección a Harry, ajeno a la conversación, porque fruncía el ceño, pensativo, a lo que fuese que la Comadreja le decía.

El chico levantó la otra ceja. No era como si pudiese comprender cada frase sobre lo que Luna hablaba —dudaba que alguien lo hiciese alguna vez—, pero solía ser un poco más lógico que aquello, así que esperó, callado, a que añadiese una explicación.

—Estuve revisando las estrellas desde el techo de…

Oh, así que eso era. Bufó e hizo ademán de regresar con su novio; ella no se lo permitió, cambiando su agarre más hacia arriba, de manera que pasaba a sostenerle el brazo en su totalidad.

Intercambiaron una mirada larga, los dos tonos de grises, no tan diferentes, enfrentándose. Luna no se apartó del contacto, sino que aguardó, con esa calma inusual y tan suya, a que cediese.

Sabía cuándo debía escucharla, y cuándo no. Ese momento en que su desvarío no lo era tanto, y lo que pudiese decirle, sería importante.

Suspiró, rendido. A unos pasos de distancia, Weasley convencía a Harry de que pasasen por la cocina. Estaban planeando una tarde de películas, que empezaría cuando Pansy llegase con Hermione; aparentemente, tuvieron una pijama la noche anterior y la primera se quedó en casa de la segunda. Luna se excusó de no poder ir por una cacería nocturna con su padre de _popperstones_, fuesen lo que fuesen.

—Bien —aceptó, en voz baja, de manera que ninguno de ellos tuviese que escucharlos—, dime.

—Bonnie y el Maestro me dijeron que observara, que alguien debía intervenir esta vez…

—¿Intervenir en qué, Luna?

—El final —musitó. Sus ojos más abiertos, brillantes y curiosos que nunca antes—. El final del camino. Donde tu Marca se quita porque las estrellas te han llevado, han- han intentado traerlos aquí, a todos- a los seis-

Draco silenció a su amiga, presionándole la palma contra la boca. Luna parpadeó, mientras él daba un vistazo alrededor.

Harry acababa de detenerse, en el espacio entre la cocina y el pasillo, para mirar hacia ellos con una expresión entre divertida y extrañada. Weasley trasteaba en la cocina, tan poco grácil como de costumbre. Él rodó los ojos, fingió apuntar a Luna, con una exasperación falsa; cuando su novio se rio por lo bajo y continuó hablando con su viejo amigo, agarró el brazo de la chica y la arrastró por el corredor principal.

La puerta apenas emitió sonido alguno cuando la abrió y cerró detrás de ambos. Alcanzaron el pórtico. No debían tener demasiado tiempo, antes de que Pansy y Granger llegasen.

Sujetó sus hombros y la hizo girar, de manera que tuviese que verlo y no se pudiese distraer más de la cuenta con el entorno.

—¿Cómo me la quito? —la apremió a hablar, pero por supuesto que nadie podía apresurar a Lunática cuando ella no tenía ganas de hacerlo más rápido, así que le dedicó una mirada larga, atenta, y no habló hasta que debió creerlo más oportuno.

—Las estrellas están trazando un camino-

—Sólo dime lo que me interesa. Acorta lo del enunciado celestial, llevo años oyéndolo de los centauros.

Luna arrugó el entrecejo. Pareció dispuesta a replicar, pero luego volvió a parpadear y resopló.

—Hay seis personas alrededor de una caja —explicó, en un murmullo—, la caja de Pandora-

Draco sintió cómo uno a uno sus músculos se tensaban. Sin querer, aumentó la fuerza que utilizaba en el agarre en su brazo, pero ella no opuso resistencia ni se quejó, como habría sido de esperarse.

—Tienes que reconocerlos por sus marcas, todos tienen una, pero no son visibles como la tuya. La magia- la magia los ha estado impregnando, los contagiaron, se les pegó, dile cómo quieras. Cuando todas se unan, el sol nace. Es bastante literal la forma en que lo dice…

El sol _nace_.

_Nacimiento del sol._

_Merlín_. Draco se apartó y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

Tendría que hablar con Regulus.

—¿Qué es el nacimiento del sol? —inquirió ella, con suavidad, como si pudiese leer los pensamientos que tenía por su expresión. Lo consideró un momento, hasta recordarse que era imposible que fuese así, porque Lunática no practicaba la legeremancia.

—Es un hechizo —contestó, distraído, pero como ella no apartó la mirada de su persona, bufó y agregó:—, es pasado de Black a Black, a todos los herederos de la línea principal. Se usa como defensa en casos extremos, cuando- bueno, cuando piensas que no podrás contra tu atacante bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Es una medida preventiva para no perder —Draco asintió—, y es lo que has estado haciendo, ¿verdad? Magia ancestral de luz, ¿por eso las cenizas en tu cabello?

De inmediato, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, para sacudirse el cabello y quitarse los restos de encima. Había estado seguro de que no tenía; se lavó el cabello dos veces esa mañana, por si acaso.

—¿No ha salido bien? —insistió Luna, suave, cuidadosa. Draco fingió ignorarla, mientras su mente maquinaba a toda velocidad— ¿está lastimado? Es un encantamiento muy complejo, ¿cierto? ¿Qué fue lo que le…?

Su mirada, fuese cual fuese, la calló. Luna le mostró una expresión culpable al volver a sostenerle las muñecas.

—¿Dónde está?

—Se quedó en la Mansión anoche —masculló, entre dientes—, está bien, sólo-

—Sólo no son compatibles —probó ella. No la corrigió, así que suspiró—, oh, en verdad no lo son, ¿verdad? ¿Y fue él quien se quemó? Quemaste su sangre y entonces-

—Yo no lo quemé. No fue- no quería-

Luna apretó los labios por unos instantes y le dio un leve apretón.

—No, claro que no lo hiciste. La magia lo hizo. La magia no funciona así, tienes que-

—Tengo que usar magia conjunta con alguien compatible, lo sé. No vengas a darme clases.

—Y tienes que buscar a los seis-

—No se puede hacer magia con tantos magos —recordó, frunciendo el ceño—, no este tipo de magia. No es algo agradable ni fácil, no resultaría bien para ninguno.

—Sí con ellos, Draco. Mientras tengan de guía a alguien que sepa hacerlo…

Merlín, en serio tendría que ir con Regulus a discutir el tema.

—¿Y quiénes se supone que son? —preguntó entonces. Luna adoptó una expresión pensativa.

—Tú los has visto.

—No, no lo he hecho.

—Harry. Harry tiene una, en la frente, esa es la suya. Tú, tú tienes la de la mano —enumeró; a medida que la oía, tenía el vago recuerdo de una imagen en dorado y blanco, formada por el Oráculo, que mostraba algo similar—. Los ojos, la boca, la garganta, el corazón…ellos…

Dejó caer los hombros con un bufido.

—Esto es una locura, Luna.

—¡No! Espera, escucha —ella lo retuvo cuando estuvo a punto de regresar adentro. Le hizo una seña para que aguardase y extrajo el colgante con su anillo familiar del interior de su ropa, destrabó la pieza y la alzó lo suficiente para ver a través de ella—. Puedo buscar algunas cosas aquí. Es una mejora, un _regalo_, dice padre, dado a mí por el Legado. Mi Legado es muy amable.

A él le habría gustado poder decir lo mismo del suyo.

—Creo que puedo encontrar a uno y-

—Luna —volvió a callarla, más suave, ya cansado—, no tengo tiempo para búsquedas. Apenas he podido venir aquí, Regulus necesita ayuda, tengo que estar ahí, lo que vamos a hacer-

—A atraerla —fue su turno de quedarse en silencio de repente. Luna lo tomó como una señal para continuar—, van a atraerla, ¿verdad? Las estrellas hablan de una desviación, de cómo toma otro camino. Escucha, Draco, escúchame- crees que ella va a ir a la casa principal, ¿no? Tienen dos casas, ¿tres casas? Las estrellas hablan de tres casas.

—Los Black sólo tienen dos casas principales —negó—, la de la costa francesa y la de Londres, no hay más.

Ella parpadeó, desorientada por un instante. Su expresión le hacía pensar en la que ponía cuando estaba ante los acertijos de la entrada a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

—Pero las casas principales no son sólo aquellas que la familia toma como más importantes, ¿recuerdas? —puntualizó, despacio—. Una casa de sangrepuras puede ser la principal porque es donde se asentó la familia en sus inicios, porque es donde se crio el heredero directo y varias generaciones de la familia antes de él, o porque el anillo del heredero, la muestra tangible y física del Legado, está allí. Las estrellas- las estrellas dicen que irá por una de las tres, una donde nadie lo ha cuidado, y lo _tomará_, y cuando lo haga, tú serás arrastrado hacia ella, debes tener a los otros cinco, para que te sea más fácil cuando-

Aquello comenzaba a ser _demasiado_ extraño. Se apretó el puente de la nariz, de nuevo.

Cuando estaba por replicarle, la puerta se abrió. Harry se asomó desde uno de los costados de la entrada. Miró a uno, luego al otro.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué no están adentro? Pans y Mione acaban de llegar por flu —los invitó a pasar con un gesto, pero ambos permanecieron unos instantes en el pórtico.

Luna le dio otro leve jalón a su brazo, obligándolo a verla.

—Hablaban de que lo encontraba. Lo va a tomar antes que tú e intentará-

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Podemos hablarlo después? Te estoy escuchando, Luna, te juro que sí- pero eso implica demasiado…

Ella vaciló.

—Después será muy tarde.

Tal vez ya lo fuese. Draco se adelantó para volver adentro, buscó a Harry, lo apartó del resto luego de saludar a las recién llegadas, y le dio un beso largo como despedida. La sensación de culpa por la manera en que su expresión cambió cuando le dijo que no podía quedarse, casi lo hizo detenerse ahí.

—Te escribiré unas notas más tarde, ¿bien? —prometió, besándole la sien. Harry cerró los ojos por un instante y asintió. Aunque procuró sonreír al verlo marcharse, fue una imagen que le dejó un mal sabor de boca.

Necesitaba terminar aquello pronto.

—_0—_

Regulus, tendido en una de las inmensas camas de la Mansión, todavía con unos vendajes en los brazos, allí donde la magia sensibilizó su piel por las quemaduras internas, escucharía cada palabra de sus divagaciones y las de Luna, en cuanto hubiese llegado. Al terminar, extendería una mano en su dirección y lo acercaría con un gesto.

—¿Y tú confías en tu amiga? —indagó, con suavidad, casi como si le pidiese disculpas por insinuar algo semejante.

Draco apretó los era un tema serio. Tenía que razonarlo con una cabeza fría, no podía confiarse; sin embargo, recordaba las notas dejadas en cierto pergamino bajo una almohada, incluso cuando no quiso escuchar en su momento y la propia Luna quedó afectada. Sin mencionar la carta del año anterior.

—Sí —susurró—, confío en Luna.

Su primo asintió.

—Haz lo siguiente —procedió a instruirle, gesticulando con las manos lastimadas—: piensa bien en lo que te dijo, busca darle otro sentido, uno más literal que el que tiene, y trae a Severus.

Cuando él se limitó a observarlo con ojos enormes, Regulus soltó un tembloroso bufido de risa.

—Él puede estar muy enojado con los dos, pero no va a dejarnos solos en esto después de lo que vio.

No tuvo más opción que aceptar que era cierto. Su padrino podía ser un terco, de vez en cuando. Recordó la manera en que suavizó su rostro cuando estuvieron en la sala de Grimmauld Place y vieron a Regulus mover los párpados, a punto de despertar tras el tratamiento de emergencia para la quemadura de la magia en conjunto mal llevada a cabo. Entonces había pensado que nunca encontraría un hombre más aliviado que él, dejando caer la cabeza contra uno de los reposabrazos del sofá.

Lo que no se imaginaba en ese momento, era cómo encontraría Spinner's End cuando cruzase la chimenea.

La puerta torcida y fuera del marco, las tablas de madera que tapaban las ventanas, destruidas. Los estantes vacíos, los libros dispersos en el suelo, hojas sueltas, desgarradas, por doquier. La entrada a su preciado laboratorio privado estaba abierta, unos viales rotos, un caldero volcado, cristal y fluido de las pociones en el suelo.

Una varita astillada yacía en algún punto en torno a la mesa de trabajo más grande, al igual que un trozo de tela de una túnica negra, y una nota de una caligrafía irregular, sobre un pergamino tan desgastado que ya no era amarillento.

"_La llave y al mago._

_El cofre y la llave._

_Su elección"_

—_0—_

Regulus guardó silencio durante tanto tiempo que llegó a creer que necesitaría repetirle la descripción de lo que vio. Cuando contestó, fue casi una sorpresa que lo hiciese con esa voz quebrada, vacilante:

—Fue hace demasiado tiempo —murmuró, sin mirarlo—, nunca se me ocurrió pedírselo de vuelta. Nosotros- yo sólo quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Y le dejé mi anillo, por si- por si un día, él- Merlín, creí que regresaría cuando estuviese listo, cuando yo no tuviese tantos deberes y las cosas fuesen más…llevaderas. Y no- no…

Gesticuló con ambas manos, en silencio, pero no tuvo que decir más para que Draco entendiese el punto.

Snape poseía el anillo del heredero directo de los Black.

Spinner's End, esa horrible casucha, se llenó de magia Black.

Luna tenía razón. Tenía _toda_ la maldita razón.

Su primo permaneció callado mientras él daba vueltas por el cuarto, haciendo girar la pieza del heredero de los Potter que Harry le había dado; la acción lo relajaba, lo ayudaba a pensar.

—Dijiste que Bella entraría a Nyx para matarte- a la ilusión que Kreacher y tú hicieron, buscaría lo que quería, y al ver que no estaba, se iría —siseó, deteniéndose para darse la vuelta y encararlo—. ¡Me dijiste que se iría! ¡Me dijiste que el Legado Black la sacaría de ahí, la iba a tranquilizar y ella…ella…!

—Te dije que era temporal —recordó, con ese tono de disculpa que nunca le dio tantas ganas de maldecirlo como en ese instante—. Luego debía ir por Grimmauld Place y-

—Y la íbamos a recibir con el nacimiento del sol. Hemos estado esperando- practicando por eso. No me dijiste, _nunca_, que podía tener otros objetivos.

Regulus tenía tal expresión de culpa que casi lo hizo sentirse mal que le picasen los dedos por las ansias de sostener la varita.

—No se me ocurrió que ella sabría-

—¡¿Cómo no lo ibas a saber?! Que salieras con un mestizo, don nadie, fue el mayor escándalo para los Black en siglos, estuviste por casarte con él, Bella debe pensar que estabas por ensuciar el linaje, si sólo me hubieses dicho que él tenía tu anillo, que se lo diste a quien era "indigno" para los Black-

El barrido de magia lo empujó con fuerza suficiente para derribarlo. Cuando golpeó el suelo, ahogó un grito ante el latigazo de dolor en la espalda y las extremidades.

Regulus jamás lo había mirado como lo hizo en ese instante.

—Si vuelves a usar esos términos para referirte a Severus…—indicó, despacio, una mano levantada hacia él. No tomó su varita en ningún momento. Dejó las palabras en el aire después. Draco resopló sin cuidado.

—No puedes creer que _en serio_ pienso eso de él —espetó. Su postura pasó de inmediato de un acto defensivo a la resignación y el cansancio—. Pero es lo que Bella debe tener en su perturbada cabeza. Te mostré la carta; si antes estaba mal, debe encontrarse peor desde que el Legado le habla.

Regulus se restregó la cara con ambas manos. Al darse cuenta de que no le daba ninguna solución, el adolescente arrastró una de las sillas que estaba en el cuarto y la colocó junto a la cama, donde se sentó.

Tenía que mantener la cabeza fría. Aunque doliese, aunque temblase, aunque quisiera gritar.

_Disciplina tu mente._

Era lo que Snape habría esperado de él.

Era lo mínimo que podía ofrecerle a su padrino en ese momento.

_Disciplina tu mente._

Respiró profundo, apoyó los codos en el borde del colchón, el rostro en las palmas. Miró directo a su primo.

—¿Qué es lo que Bella quiere, _exactamente_?

La respuesta se demoró unos segundos en llegar.

—Actualmente, creo que ella piensa que es la única _apta_ para heredar —asintió. Sí, eso ya lo sabía. Era la razón de que hubiese ido tras Regulus, conformándose con una ilusión sin saberlo—, y hay algo-

—El cofre —probó. Fue el turno de Regulus de asentir—, lo mencionó ahí. ¿Qué es?

De cierto modo, ya conocía la respuesta.

—Algunos de nuestros ancestros lo llamaban "la caja de Pandora", guarda la oscuridad del mundo. Es una vieja leyenda —meneó la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño apenas—. Nadie está muy seguro ahora de qué hace, pero se mantiene escondida porque sea lo que sea, no debe ser nada bueno. Ni siquiera mi madre la tocó alguna vez, jamás se acercaba. Estaba prohibido.

Sonaba a algo que interesaría a una bruja amante de la magia experimental, como su tía.

Draco se masajeó las sienes, haciendo un esfuerzo por pensar con claridad.

Sabía que la respuesta estaba ahí, sólo tenía que interpretarla.

—Tengo una idea —soltó, de pronto, irguiéndose. Su primo lo observó con atención—. Tengo que traer a Luna, voy- voy a ir por la caja y-

—Acercar la caja a Bella es la peor idea que he oído en mi vida —lo interrumpió él, vacilante—, quién sabe lo que pueda hacer con ella.

Pero a él no le importaba lo que su tía loca tuviese en mente, ni el temor de su primo, porque el plan comenzaba a esbozarse. Se levantó de un salto y llamó a Lía, para que contactase a Lovegood por él, y apresurar el proceso.

Se detuvo sólo al alcanzar la puerta, cuando Regulus habló otra vez.

—Lo que sea que pienses, no deberías ir y hacerlo solo.

Draco le dedicó una breve mirada por encima del hombro.

—No, lo sé —replicó, en un murmullo—. He aprendido un par de cosas con los años, tranquilo.

Oh, Harry nunca lo perdonaría si se dejaba matar por su tía. Mucho menos tenía pensado dejar que ocurriese, cuando al fin existía la posibilidad de que dijese que _sí_ a casarse con él.

—_0—_

—…sé que te he pedido cosas extrañas…pero quizás esta supere las demás por mucho.

Lep se limitó a ladear la cabeza y devolverle la mirada. Tenía los ojos verdes, a pesar de que Harry no estaba cerca para que imitase el tono, como de costumbre; él no pudo hacer más que tomarlo como una especie de señal, un recordatorio, del por qué aquello _tenía_ que salir bien al primer intento.

—_0—_

—_Necesito- que los busques —_le había dicho a Luna, nada más inclinarse sobre la chimenea para ver su rostro a través del flu. Conservar la calma, cuando no tenía idea de lo que podía estarle ocurriendo a Snape en manos de Bellatrix, suponía una tarea casi imposible, y contra su voluntad, tenía la respiración un poco más agitada de lo normal.

La chica le había observado con ojos atentos y amables desde las llamas, al asentir.

—_Los tengo _—murmuró en respuesta, tranquila. No sabía si su calma lo ayudaba a relajarse, o si por el contrario, lo que quería era maldecirla por ser capaz de lucir así cuando él sentía que el suelo perdía consistencia bajo su cuerpo y el aire no le era suficiente—. _El corazón es Pansy, lo vi ayer. La garganta es Ron, la boca Hermione._

_Corazón, garganta, boca._

_Mano, frente._

Frunció el ceño. A menos que el número hubiese cambiado de pronto, faltaba uno.

—_¿Quién tiene los ojos?_

Luna se demoró unos segundos en encogerse de hombros. A través de las brasas, notó que alzaba el anillo familiar Lovegood y lo acercaba a su rostro, como si fuese a examinar sus emociones mediante la vía de comunicación mágica.

—_Aún no lo vi._

Draco se había obligado a respirar profundo, se apretó el puente de la nariz. Luego, al volver a fijarse en ella, entendió.

—_Tú_ —vaciló y soltó una larga, temblorosa, exhalación—. _Tú eres los ojos._

Ella parpadeó. Tras unos segundos, dejó escapar un leve "oh" e hizo girar el anillo entre sus dedos.

—_Tiene sentido _—musitó. Draco todavía no sabía si lo superaban las ganas de darle un abrazo o de arrojarle un _Avada_. Suspiró.

—_¿Puedes reunirlos?_

Su compañera asintió.

—_¿Qué quieres que hagamos una vez reunidos?_

Ahí estaba la cuestión. Tuvo que apretar los labios y forzarse a recrear escenarios dentro de su cabeza, buscar posibilidades, _pensar, pensar, pensar_ y considerar, para después pensarlo _más_.

La respuesta aún era simple.

—_Tú sabes qué hacer, ¿verdad? _

—_No- no exactamente…_—titubeó, arrugando apenas el entrecejo.

—_Sabes quiénes son, sabes para qué deben estar ahí. ¿Qué más necesitas?_

—_No sé dónde se da el final, no sé el hechizo, no creo que-_

—_Sí sabes_ —la cortó, apresurado—, _claro que sabes._

Luna se llevó una mano a la barbilla y lo meditó unos instantes.

—_Tal vez tenga…una idea. Una pequeña idea —_indicó, cerrando el espacio entre su índice y pulgar ante él, a manera de muestra. Draco podría haberle sonreído, de no sentir que el oxígeno le era escaso.

—_Entonces vamos a oírla, ¿no? Ojalá sea bueno, Lunática._

—_Estás usando el anillo familiar de Harry, ¿cierto? _—inquirió, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras. Él asintió.

Cuando sonrió de esa forma suave en que nadie más lo hacía, supo que tenía la mitad faltante de su plan.

Pero, si lo pensaba bien, en realidad _sí_ era un poco loco.

O _bastante_ loco.

_Tal vez ambos se harían unos Gryffindor honorarios por haber llevado a cabo semejantes ideas,_ pensaba, mientras depositaba al conejo mágico en el suelo, alrededor del borde del bosquecillo que rodeaba Nyx.

—Orión —pronunció, despacio, medido, para que el animal pudiese captar cada movimiento de sus labios. Agitó el trozo de pergamino que llevaba con él, donde había hecho el dibujo de la constelación—, y esta es Bellatrix —apuntó la estrella mencionada con un dedo—. Vamos, puedes hacerlo cuando estés dentro, sólo-

—Creo que acabo de ver un movimiento.

Draco giró el rostro en el preciso instante en que escuchó la voz de su madre.

Por supuesto que Narcissa no iba a dejar que pusiera un pie fuera de la Mansión en esas condiciones, mucho menos después de que le hubiese tenido que explicar lo que tenía en mente. Oh, le debía varias historias a su madre, por aquello que no tuvo tiempo de contarle. Era una suerte que no lo hubiese presionado cuando se percató de que apenas conseguía respirar con normalidad, y cayó en cuenta de que cada segundo de retraso, era uno más que su hermana tenía a Snape.

El cómo o por qué su madre había insistido en seguirlo hasta allí, todavía era un misterio. En especial, porque Regulus le dejó en claro que ella no podía acercarse a Bella; no sólo se arriesgaría, sino que resultaría mal para ambas y arruinaría todo el plan. Le robaría a Draco la única oportunidad que esperaba conseguir.

Los dos se asomaban desde la parte de atrás de unos arbustos, aunque de maneras muy diferentes; la bruja se mantenía de cuclillas, de un modo en que la falda plisada de su vestido no se arrugaba, y sostenía el borde para evitar ensuciarlo. Draco tenía que mantener el equilibrio sosteniéndose de los tallos, porque Lep se deslizaba entre sus piernas y no se quedaba quieto.

_Ahí._

Sí, captó el movimiento también. Incluso si su tía pretendía mantenerse escondida, en el sitio más obvio posible para buscarla, los destellos de Orión todavía la delatarían.

—¿Qué harás, madre? —se inclinó hacia un lado para susurrarle, poco antes de tener que levantarse. Ella observó la antigua estructura, que no debía haber visitado en décadas, por un rato. Su rostro era la perfecta máscara de calma que él había intentado lograr durante años, y no funcionaba en ese momento. No con el peso que tenía encima.

Narcissa lo observó de reojo y sonrió apenas. No era una sonrisa agradable.

—Un escudo.

Ella se adelantó a cualquier pregunta que pudiese hacerle, tocándole la frente con el índice. Draco se encogió cuando una fuerza invisible bailó alrededor de él, helada, fugaz; se desvaneció tan pronto como se reveló.

—Si necesitas alguna ayuda…

—Estaré bien —se dejó acunar el rostro por las manos pequeñas y tersas de su madre. Narcissa temblaba de forma casi imperceptible. Ninguno lo mencionó—, ya estoy grande, madre, en serio. No pasará nada. Soy muy listo para salir de estas cosas, créeme.

Por un segundo, una emoción extraña en ella le contrajo el rostro. Creyó que no lo dejaría partir, pero entonces se estiró en su dirección, presionó los labios contra su cabeza, y musitó:

—Puedes usar la maldición más fuerte que Severus y Regulus te hayan enseñado si Bella intenta algo.

—Probablemente tenga que usar todo mi repertorio —admitió, en un tono que pretendía ser burlón. Ella le rodeó el cuello con un brazo, por un instante, con la suficiente fuerza para quitarle la respiración. Cuando hizo ademán de corresponderle, ya le había besado la mejilla y se había apartado.

—Adelante, dragón.

Se prometió decirle luego que la amaba. Hace años que no lo hacía como era debido. Como se merecía.

En cuanto se puso de pie, bordeó el bosquecillo, escondiéndose entre los matorrales. Sus pisadas apresuradas, los pasos de Lep y la manera en que agitaba las hojas y ramas cuando aparecía por un agujero o se colaba dentro de otro arbusto, además del tronar de su corazón y su respiración agitada, fueron lo único que escuchó durante unos segundos.

Se detuvo al dar con el ángulo correcto para entrar. La puerta quedaba en línea recta desde ahí.

Sabía que tenía un escudo, y los escudos de su madre jamás fallaban, pero confiarse era tonto. Confiarse _con_ Bellatrix, al menos, lo era.

"_Adelante"_ gesticuló con los labios, sin hacer ruido, para el conejo, que asintió al entender y echó a correr, desviándose del sendero que él habría tomado, para escabullirse hacia la casa por donde no fuese visto. Las barreras mágicas no notarían una intrusión semejante, de parte de otro descendiente Black, y él acaba de enviarlo dentro. Aquello tendría que contar.

De acuerdo. Él también tenía un pequeño truco bajo la manga.

Se enderezó, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, cerró los ojos. Se concentró en la floritura de la varita, el giro de muñeca, el movimiento que le seguía con una mano. Habría sido un hechizo complejo, si no lo hubiese visto a diario durante sus primeros años de vida.

Casi podía oír la voz de su padre; tranquila, baja. Convincente.

—…_a la larga, un mago oscuro sólo puede contar con la oscuridad misma. Saber eso puede salvarte la vida un día, dragón._

Él en verdad esperaba que lo hiciese ese día.

Cuando parpadeó, tuvo que batallar para enfocarse durante unos instantes, a través de la bruma densa y negra de neblina mágica. _El hechizo de la oscuridad. _El primero que había aprendido.

Avanzó lento. Procuró no pisar hojas ni ramas secas en el camino de césped, que amortiguaba bastante bien sus pasos de por sí. Un pie tras otro, un pie tras otro. Esa inquietud que le anidaba en el pecho no hacía más que crecer, le cerraba la garganta, amenazaba con asfixiarlo.

_¿Qué pasaría si se detenía?_

Cuando cerraba los ojos, podía escuchar su grito, la voz chillona e histérica de su tía.

_Avada kedavra._

Y si Regulus no hubiese tomado la iniciativa de engañarla, si Kreacher no hubiese estado ahí, o si él no hubiese corrido al ser percibido, ¿dónde estarían?

¿Qué pasaría?

¿Qué _habría_ sido?

Si se detenía, si se permitía el momento de titubeo, de debilidad, el siguiente _Avada_ cerca de él iría directo a la sien de su padrino. Y ese era el único pensamiento que lo podía instar a continuar en el sendero, a pesar de los temblores.

Frenó ante la puerta. Temblaba al presionar la varita contra la antigua cerradura, para que abriese sin hacer ruido alguno, al reconocerlo.

Él no era —no creía ser— valiente.

Por Merlín, Draco _nunca_ se había considerado valiente. Estaba tan aterrado que apenas podía pensar en más que seguir recto, hacia una posible muerte desastrosa y trágica que se negaba a imaginar más de lo debido.

No, nunca se sintió valiente. Sin embargo, había hecho una cosa o dos cuando era necesario, si tenía un motivo.

Su padrino era un motivo.

Su preocupada madre a unos metros, era un motivo.

La futura tranquilidad de Regulus, era otro motivo.

_Harry._ Él le daba _todos_ los motivos del mundo. Tenía que hacerlo bien, porque debía volver con Harry y preguntarle, directamente, si se casaría con él cuando fuesen mayores.

_Sí, aquel era un buen motivo_, se dijo.

A pesar de que la constelación _Draco_ salió a saludar, él meneó la cabeza, y por primera vez, caminó por una Nyx en penumbras.

De ese modo, la casa se volvía más siniestra. Pasillos angostos, entrecruzándose, suelos lisos, techos indefinidos. _Su risa_. De algún punto, de ninguno, de todos al mismo tiempo, provino su risa aguda.

—¡…el niño usa sus trucos, los trucos de su padre! ¡El niño no ha aprendido _tan_ mal! —sus carcajadas estaban llenas de altibajos, ahogadas, medio estranguladas. Enloquecidas. Si en un momento de su vida, Bella supo mantener la compostura sangrepura, hacía tiempo que tendría que haberlo olvidado— ¡ven, pequeño dragón, ven, pequeño Black! ¡Tu tía Bella te enseñará mejor! ¡Tu tía te mostrará lo que se puede hacer con la oscuridad…!

_Ignórala, ignórala, ignórala._

Ella no importaba. No estaba ahí por la bruja. No esa vez.

Presionó una mano contra una de las paredes oscurecidas y se recargó, mientras sacaba el Apuntador del interior de su ropa. La flecha giraba, _giraba, giraba, giraba._

—Magia antigua —Bella sonaba más cerca. Se puso rígido. Tuvo que obligarse a recordar que era imposible que pudiese verlo; sólo el mago que utilizaba el hechizo era capaz de ver a través de la neblina—, magia ancestral. Una reliquia Black. ¿De dónde lo has sacado, pequeño dragón?

Ella lo sabía, ¿cierto? Maldición, lo _sabía_.

¿Cómo _no_ iba a saberlo?

_No puedes usar sus propios trucos cuando el otro es más fuerte que tú. _Debía pensarlo, actuar mejor que eso.

Era un Slytherin, ¿no? Había que usar esa astucia por la que fue puesto ahí.

—¿El kneazle te comió la lengua, pequeño dragón? Oh, el kneazle te comió la lengua, oh, oh, oh…—fingió un lastimero, suave tono, que fue interrumpido cuando volvió a echarse a reír. Se oía como si se alejase con cada palabra, ¿ella tampoco podía dar con su ubicación? ¿El encantamiento con que afectaba el Apuntador funcionaba en ambas direcciones?—. No sabía que todavía fueses un tímido niño. ¿Será algo nuevo? ¿Será su influencia…?

Draco tuvo que apretar los párpados y pensar en la masa de emociones, flotante, móvil, que idealizaba en su cabeza para la oclumancia. Sabía lo que vendría, incluso antes de que volviese a abrir la boca.

—…supongo que eso pasa —concluyó, de pronto, con una voz serena que le sonaba a falsedad, tratándose de ella— cuando estás sometido. Denigrado. Arruinado. Utilizado por un mestizo —casi escupió la palabra. Draco cerró los dedos con fuerza en torno al mango de la varita. Se contuvo—, un simple mestizo, ignorante, inútil, estúpido, hijo de una sangresucia y un traidor a la sangre, que no se merece ni una pizca de la magia que posee. Ensucias tu sangre. Ensucias tu Legado. Decepcionas a tu padre- Lucius, pobre Lucius, si te viese- si te pudiese ver- pero por supuesto que no puede, ¿verdad? —la risita que soltó después nunca le fue tan irritante—. Si al menos te pudiese reconocer, si al menos supiese quién eres, recordase que tuvo un hijo…

_No_, se dijo. _No_.

Era lo que ella intentaba.

Si hubiese sido Regulus, le habría hablado de Snape y él habría reaccionado de forma impulsiva.

Si hubiese sido su madre, le habría hablado de Lucius y ella la habría atacado por la espalda, al menor despiste.

Pero Bellatrix no lo conocía a él, no al Draco mayor. Debía tantear el terreno.

—...si no te reconoce —decía, por lo bajo. Aún estaba lejos, ¿buscaba algo? ¿No estaría rondando a Severus, para que no se lo llevase?—, significa que no existes para él, ¿no es así? Significa que no eres su hijo. No eres un Malfoy. No eres nada.

_No._

_Disciplina tu mente._

El Apuntador no paraba de dar vueltas. Resultaría inútil; habría que hacerlo por la vía difícil.

¿Lep ya estaría en posición?

—Por supuesto que lo peor se lo llevó tu madre-

Aquello serviría de distracción.

—¿Qué hay con mi madre? —inquirió, en respuesta. Hubo un instante de silencio, luego una risa aguda, temblorosa, y un par de aplausos.

—¡Creí que el kneazle te había comido la lengua y no hablarías con tu dulce, dulce tía, que tanto te ha extrañado estos años, pequeño dragón! Tu madre- oh, tu madre- —volvió a reírse. Bien, que lo hiciese cuanto quisiera. Se tocó la palma con la varita y utilizó un encantamiento que lo guiaría, con una flecha más precisa, en la dirección de la que provenía el ruido de su voz y carcajadas—. Cissy- Cissy es una tonta, Cissy siempre fue tan tonta-

—Yo no opino que mi madre fuese tonta, tía.

Bellatrix se rio con más fuerza al oír cómo la llamaba. La escuchó balbucear al respecto del "aprecio familiar". Supuso que nada agradable.

—Cissy arriesgó su futuro, dejó buenos pretendientes de lado- ella sabía, ella lo sabía- por eso lo rechazaba, por eso le decía que serían amigos. Lucius fue un necio, a mi hermanita- —de repente, incluso se habría atrevido a decir que sonaba cuerda—, a mi hermanita, él se la llevó de casa. Él le prometió todo- todo lo que quisiera, todo lo que pudiera darle, y luego la dejó- la dejó y no ha vuelto, y Cissy, la tonta Cissy, sigue aquí-

Él se preguntó, de forma vaga, si en verdad se lo creía o sólo desvariaba.

—Mi padre no nos dejó porque quisiera.

Draco caminaba con cuidado. Tenía que dividir su atención entre mantener Nyx apagada, pese a su presencia y el reconocimiento de la casa misma, seguir el funcionamiento del encantamiento de rastreo de su voz, y orientarse por su cuenta, con relación a la salida.

Por supuesto, no podía haberse instalado más cerca. Ni tampoco dejar a Snape a la vista, claro. Habría sido pedir demasiado.

—¿Cómo sabes que no? —siguió ella, en un tono frenético— ¿quién dice que no? ¿Quién puede asegurarlo ahora? Ciertamente, Lucius no. Pero está bien- bien, bien, está bien- obtuvo lo que se merecía- ella era la favorita, ¿sabes? Cissy, la tierna y tonta Cissy- la primera Black en siglos con un nombre que no era de constelación, la primera de cabello así- oh, padre estuvo tan feliz, era- era la niña de sus ojos- la tonta, tonta Cissy-

Agradeció, de cierto modo, que su madre no hubiese entrado con él.

Ya que no le contestó y Bella no insistió, supuso que buscaba algo más con que fastidiarlo.

—La chica- la hija pequeña de Stephan —reaccionó, por reflejo, poniéndose rígido. Retuvo la respiración y calló; ella debió pensar que dio en el clavo, porque continuó:—, ya debe estar tan grande, la recuerdo- claro que la recuerdo- uno de mis mejores ensayos, un experimento divertido. La niña gritaba por su padre y su madre, y su hermano- y nadie más que nosotros estaba ahí, y lloraba- Merlín, lloraba _tanto_. Me daba risa. No sabía que se podía llorar así. No haces nada con llorar, pequeño dragón, y yo le enseñé eso.

Draco tragó en seco.

_No. No. Concéntrate._

_Disciplina tu mente._

Estaba _tan_ cerca.

—Pero tú has venido por el sucio mestizo, ¿verdad? —oh, ahora también podía agradecer que Regulus no hubiese estado ahí—. Ese imbécil, repugnante, montículo de basura inservible- y pensar que estuvo a punto de casarse con Reg, el pequeño Reg- él también fue un tonto, tan- tan tonto-

—¿Sabes por qué no se casaron? —cuestionó, de improviso. Parado bajo el umbral entre una de las salas y el corredor, divisaba, en medio de las penumbras, la silueta femenina y aquella que la acompañaba.

_¿Dónde estaba Lep?_

La sala se encontraba a oscuras, incluso sin el encantamiento que lo envolvía. Bellatrix estaba inclinada desde la parte de atrás de un sillón doble, que sólo era ocupado por un tenso y serio Snape, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del profesor, las manos reposando en su pecho. Hablaba junto a su oído, sin modular el volumen; estaba más que claro, por la manera en que la expresión de su padrino se crispaba, que la habría atacado, de ser capaz.

—El sucio mestizo recapacitó —enredó los dedos de una mano en la parte de atrás del cabello del profesor, tirando de este con fuerza, de manera que quedó con la cabeza sobre el respaldar del asiento, en un ángulo incómodo y doloroso. Asumió que era un _silencio_ lo que le había aplicado para no oír las palabras que masculló entre dientes sobre ella—, se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente- de que _nunca_ lo sería. Y no podía ser una carga para Reg, ¿verdad que no? No, no podía —lo último lo dijo con una imitación sin éxito de la voz de Snape, sosteniéndole la barbilla con la otra mano para obligarlo a mover la cabeza y los labios, como si en verdad hubiese sido él.

Draco se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta. _Si lo hacía así…_

¿Ella sabía que _podía_ verlos y no al revés?

Su pregunta se respondió cuando Bellatrix alzó la mirada y recorrió la pequeña sala con un vistazo frenético, su sonrisa enorme, animal, no hacía más que crecer, las comisuras de los labios le temblaban al mantener el gesto.

—Te _siento_, pequeño dragón —canturreó.

_Siente la magia, siente la magia, siente la magia_. El recuerdo era vago, difuso. Una mujer de cabello negro lo alzaba, estaban en el patio de la Mansión. Luego ya no.

_Siente la magia. _Él le había preguntado cómo se hacía.

—Te siento, te siento, te siento…¡te siento! ¡Te siento! ¡TE SIENTO! —estalló, con una sonora carcajada que la hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Snape rodó los ojos, incluso bajo los múltiples encantamientos y el agarre que lo retenía.

_Orión_ se encendió sobre ella, justo cuando estaba por apartarse. Bellatrix levantó la cabeza, su vacilante y enloquecida sonrisa de vuelta.

—Y no soy la única que te _siente_.

Draco podría haber sonreído, si la situación no hubiese ameritado su completa atención.

_Le daría cinco _segundos. Aquellos que no eran valientes, sólo necesitaban de cinco segundos.

Su tía se alejaba, Snape buscaba con la mirada y negaba, sin hallarlo. _Orión_ se movía en el techo.

_Cinco segundos._

Cinco segundos, un camino recto y una oportunidad.

Bellatrix cruzó el umbral, él dio un paso hacia atrás. _Orión_ iba hacia donde estaba, se desviaba a último momento. Le pasaba por un lado.

La bruja miró hacia la constelación con los ojos entrecerrados; de pronto, extendía el brazo y tanteaba el aire. Draco contuvo la respiración y se movió más hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda un poco, sin retroceder con los pies.

Casi lo rozó.

_Orión_ destelló más por un instante, captando la atención de su tía, que lo siguió.

No esperó a que se hubiese alejado ni siquiera un metro, no podía. Ella se daría cuenta, al avanzar más, de que era el sentido erróneo.

_Cinco segundos. _No podía pedir más. _Merlín, que funcione_, fue lo único que pensó, al lanzarse hacia adelante y cruzar la sala corriendo.

Bella podría haber puesto trampas, podría haber lanzado conjuros avanzados, magia oscura, podría haberlo resguardado de tal manera que sólo acercarse lo habría cortado en dos y dejado desangrarse hasta la muerte.

_Si lo hubiese considerado una amenaza._

Si no creyese que todavía era el niño que recogió un día en su jardín y llevó a pasear, hablándole de magia, de divagaciones de su mente enferma.

El chillido de Bellatrix, aumentado por algún encantamiento, hizo temblar las paredes y le dio la sensación de que se le romperían los tímpanos. No se detuvo.

Prácticamente se arrojó contra su padrino, derribándolos a ambos por uno de los lados del sofá. Golpearon el suelo con un ruido sordo, se retorcieron, las punzadas les arrebataron el aliento. Una maldición arrojada a ciegas les pasó sobre las cabezas. Lo que debió ser un _Avada_ se dirigió a su espalda, repelido por el escudo de su madre.

Los pasos de su tía eran firmes, decididos, a medida que se aproximaba. Draco tanteó los brazos de su padrino, su cara, sus costados, en busca de algo que lo sujetase, de un hechizo, lo que fuese.

Snape negó, emitiendo un sonido vago. Cuando se fijó en él, movió las pupilas hacia arriba, sin cambiar de posición. El adolescente buscó en el techo.

Una cuerda delgada, casi tan invisible como la que sostenía sus promesas-flores, pendía del techo, se le enroscaba, en varias bobinas a la vez, al mago. Tragó en seco.

Su tía lanzó otra maldición. Esa vez, Snape lo empujó contra el suelo para evitarla, pero la segunda caída produjo otro sonido, y ella lo captó.

—Te tengo —Bella se detuvo, ojos muy abiertos, sonrisa demente. La varita los apuntó, a pesar de que no podía verlos. No vacilaba.

Draco apartó a su padrino con un manotazo. Él, en cambio, jaló de sus brazos para quitarlo del camino. Forcejearon.

_No. _

_No._

Snape estaba decidido. No podían levantarse en ese momento, estaban demasiado cerca para esquivarlo. En el mejor de los casos, sólo uno iba a repelerlo.

_Sólo_ él.

_No._

Cinco segundos de valor. _Sólo_ cinco.

Su padrino soltó otro sonido vago, a través del encantamiento silenciador. Una orden, dedujo, de que se quitase.

Negó. Tuvo que lanzarse sobre él con todo su peso para derribarlo y resguardarlo del hechizo.

Apretó los párpados y rogó que el escudo de su madre aguantase, de nuevo.

Sin embargo, quien gritó después fue Bellatrix, no él.

Cuando alzó la cabeza de golpe, se dio cuenta de que una figura enorme, alada, había mordido el antebrazo de la bruja, haciéndola impactar contra una de las paredes, lloriquear. La varita, al deslizarse fuera de sus dedos, cayó al suelo.

Las escamas se notaban en las penumbras, las patas gruesas, el hocico largo, la cabeza redonda. Esas alas.

Merlín.

_Harriet_. Estaba viendo una imitación de Harriet. Era obvio quién lo hacía.

_Adoraba a esa estúpida rata fea._

El rugido fue lo bastante realista para que la sala temblase. Bellatrix intentó, de la forma más absurda para una bruja, arremeter contra el dragón, consciente de que no era verdadero, pero Lep cerró la mandíbula en su hombro, y el dolor sí tuvo que serlo, por la manera en que gritó.

Tenían que moverse. Draco ignoró la reprimenda clara en los ojos oscuros de su padrino, al lanzar un hechizo de corte contra la cuerda. Bien, tendría que bastar. Todavía iría amarrado, pero libre.

Jaló de los brazos del mago al ponerse de pie, trastabillando. Su tía debió percatarse, porque se giró hacia el sonido de sus pasos. Hubiese corrido tras ambos cuando dejaron la sala, si Lep no hubiese saltado sobre ella para tumbarla.

Le iba a comprar comida nueva, una mejor, se juró. Le daría su propia cama. Maldición, iba dejarlo comer salchichas, si quería.

Arrastró a Snape cuando echó a correr por el pasillo contiguo, los sonidos de la pelea caótica dejada atrás.

_La salida, la salida, la salida._

Los cinco segundos de valor se esfumaron hace rato. Quería largarse.

_La salida, la salida, salida._

_¿Dónde? ¿Dónde, dónde, dónde?_

Sin encantamientos de rastreo, sin ayuda del _Draco_ del techo. Sin hacer más ruido.

_¿Cómo?_

_¿Dónde?_

Tenía una sensación de déjà vu. Ya había estado sin magia antes, ¿no?

Había que resignarse a hacer ciertas cosas al estilo muggle.

Un estante se derrumbó con un ruido estridente, pasos se acercaron. Un rugido. Draco se lanzó contra una puerta antigua y la abrió con el peso de su cuerpo, el cuarto estaba vacío, a excepción de un juego de escritorio antiguo, lleno de polvo.

Una ventana de cristal, por alguna razón, daba a otra habitación interior. Bellatrix se aproximaba. Lep acababa de hacerla golpearse con otra pared y caer.

Adiós a la discreción, si es que tuvieron alguna.

Soltó a su padrino para tomar una de las sillas de madera, la alzó, tomó impulso, y la arrojó contra la ventana. Snape dio un brinco y lo miró con tanto horror como si se hubiese convertido en un Gryffindor de pronto.

—Los regaños luego —le espetó, quitando algunos vidrios del camino con un barrido de magia.

—¡Te _sentí_!

Maldición. Bellatrix se acercaba, ¿a dónde estaba la _rata-dragón_?

Empujó a Snape por la ventana, ignorando los manotazos de protesta que le daba por su brusquedad. Cuando él fuese el del escape, podía hacerlo como quisiera. Hasta entonces, no.

Se cortó las manos al sujetarse del marco para saltar al otro lado, el dolor ardiente le hizo tomar una profunda bocanada de aire, la sangre le manchó. Tiró de la manga de su padrino al abalanzarse hacia la siguiente puerta.

_¿Dónde, dónde, dónde?_

Tenían que irse lejos. Pronto.

_Quería_ irse lejos. Nada más.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de percatarse de que el anillo brillaba y se calentaba. La puerta cedió. Por la velocidad a la que iban, ambos tropezaron y cayeron con otro ruido sordo contra un suelo de cristal, que no pertenecía a Nyx.

Draco volvió la cabeza, justo a tiempo para notar que el encantamiento de oscuridad no surtía efecto ahí. Ya no era el único que veía, y Bellatrix acababa de pararse en el umbral detrás de ellos.

Estaba manchada de sangre.

No pudo ni siquiera procesar esa idea que le dejó un peso frío en el estómago, porque lo siguiente que sabría era que su tía chillaba con fuerza bajo el peso de montones de criaturas diminutas de sombreros puntiagudos, que se arrojaban sobre ella.

Aturdido, vio alrededor. Las extrañas criaturas venían de todas partes, parecían multiplicarse, crecer. Los rodeaban en un círculo perfecto, los evadían, e iban directo contra la bruja, hasta que la tumbaron e inmovilizaron con cientos de pequeñas extremidades.

—Malfoy…¡Malfoy! —uno de ellos se acercó dando saltos y tumbos. Se detuvo frente a ambos, en una perfecta postura erguida, con las manos a los costados. No debía llegarle a la rodilla, estando de pie, el sombrero constituía casi el total de su estatura— ¡amo Malfoy!

Draco elevó las cejas. Su tía se sacudía y maldecía entre dientes, bajo las criaturas. Snape lucía estupefacto.

El anillo de los Potter era cálido contra su dedo anular.

Él no pudo hacer más que echarse a reír, soltando la tensión acumulada en ese instante.

Aquello había salido bien. _Más o menos._

* * *

**Adivinen quién subirá lo que resta del séptimo año hoy ;)**

**Un comentario que mencionaba a sus futuros herederos se me hizo súper interesante, porque ya he utilizado esa idea en otra historia. Pero como sería spoiler, no, no les contaré sobre eso aquí. De todos modos, ya casi llegan a los capítulos post-Hogwarts ¿?**

**Disfruten la lectura.**


	77. 70 L7

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Este capítulo tiene una de mis escenas favoritas de toda la historia, al final /corazón, corazón.**

* * *

**Libro 7. **_**Harry Potter y el regalo maldito**_

* * *

**Capítulo setenta: **_De cuando dos personas bailan una vieja canción sobre el amor_

—…no puede usar su magia aquí, a menos que se le dé permiso de…

—¡…amo, amo…amo Malfoy!

—…en ese caso, es casi una squib mientras se encuentre dentro de las paredes de…

—¡…amo Malfoy, amo, amo…!

—…y los demás Alfis aparecen para ayudar al que…

—¡…amo Malfoy! —el lloriqueo por fin captó la atención de Draco, que se puso de cuclillas frente a la pequeña criatura mágica y le ofreció los brazos, para recibir a Lep.

El pobre conejo tenía una cortada en el vientre, no muy profunda pero sí notable por la cantidad de sangre que brotó hasta que le lanzó un encantamiento sanador, y una de sus patas estaba rota.

—Sev, el hechizo para arreglar los huesos…

Su aturdido padrino, todavía sentado en el suelo, recién librado de los efectos del _silencio_ y con las cuerdas invisibles cortadas en sus manos, gracias a las criaturas de la antigua casa, le dirigió una mirada incrédula, pasando del conejo a él, como si le preguntase si _en serio_ tenía pensado utilizar magia así de compleja en un animal. Draco le frunció el ceño y no se dejó intimidar. Él rodó los ojos. Aquella fue su manera de ceder sin decirlo.

En cuanto fue tratado, lo acomodó entre sus brazos, adormecido, el cabello pasándole de negro a un rubio platinado. Los ojos todavía de un tono similar al verde, combinado a gris.

Lo había hecho bien. Al menos, para ser una rata fea.

Cuando sintió un leve tirón en el borde del pantalón, giró el rostro en dirección a otra de esas pequeñas criaturas de sombreros coloridos. Luego de que derribaron a su tía, una atadura mágica la envolvió, y ella cayó rendida por un soplido de magia de alguno de esos seres (no podía decir cuál). Entonces comenzaron a perderse. No tenía idea de a dónde iban o cómo lo hacían tan rápido; antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad, no debía quedar ni siquiera la mitad del número inicial con que se encontraron. Los que aún estaban ahí, sin embargo, los rodeaban y no dejaban de llamarlo.

En definitiva, la descripción que Harry le había hecho de los Alfis no era la más exacta. Su comportamiento, más que de "guardianes mágicos", le recordaba a unos niños.

—¿Qué quiere hacer el amo Malfoy con la bruja mala? —podría haberse reído de la manera en que lo decía y cómo, detrás de él, los otros Alfis asentían y adoptaban sus mejores expresiones de seriedad, a la espera de instrucciones. Bien, supuso que no estaba _tan_ mal. Le gustaba la parte de dar órdenes y saber que serían seguidas.

Draco observó de reojo a su padrino, que todavía tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido al detallar a los Alfis.

Bellatrix estaba inconsciente, amarrada.

¿Luna se habría equivocado con la segunda parte de sus predicciones? Tal vez la intervención ayudó a evitarlo. La adivinación era demasiado imprecisa para que pudiese sentirse confiado al respecto de lo que fuese que esta les indicase, pero sí estaba seguro de una cosa: su tía, criaturas mágicas y un Museo de reliquias de familias sangrepura, no eran una buena combinación.

—Vamos a llevárnosla —indicó a los seres diminutos. La mejor opción podía ser la Mansión, donde no tendría ningún trato especial ni conexiones con las barreras y la magia ancestral, que pudiese utilizar en su contra. Le avisaría a su madre para que volviese, sacarían a Regulus del cuarto donde lo tenían confinado, decidirían qué hacer a continuación, mientras la bruja loca no supusiese un peligro inmediato.

—¿Crees que puedes trasladarla…así como así? —inquirió Snape, frunciéndole el ceño. Draco pasó la mirada por los Alfis y asintió. Los apuntó.

—Podemos ir directo al vestíbulo de la Mansión. ¿No es cierto? —un coro de respuestas afirmativas se elevó tan pronto como se dirigió a las criaturas. Su padrino aún lucía inseguro.

—¿Qué se supone que es este lugar?

Creía que se había tardado en preguntar.

—¡Este es el Museo! Hogar ancestral de los Potter —comenzó uno de los Alfis, entusiasmado, haciendo ademán de subirse al regazo del profesor, que lo apartó con un manotazo y lo envió hacia el suelo. La criatura chilló, luego se sentó. Tras dar un vistazo alrededor, se volvió a poner de pie para acercarse a él y siguió:—. Nosotros somos Alfis, servimos a los Potter, y durante generaciones…

Cuando el hombre captó el punto, estrechó los ojos en su dirección, y Draco, más por reflejo que de forma consciente, ocultó su mano izquierda en el pelaje de Lep, donde descansaba el anillo familiar de los Potter. Snape presionó una de sus palmas contra la cabeza de otro Alfi, apartándolo toda la longitud de su brazo cuando se aproximó más de la cuenta.

—¿Hace cuánto fue?

El adolescente tragó en seco. Sabía que no era ningún tipo de reprimenda, los ojos oscuros de su padrino ni siquiera refulgían por la rabia, él conocía bien esas miradas que podía dar cuando sí lo hacían; en cambio, ese día, se limitó a observarlo desde el suelo, con aparente calma, expectante.

Draco apenas habría sabido explicar por qué se sintió tan mal. No pudo evitar recordar la fotografía mágica de unos chicos de su edad en la parte de abajo de Nyx.

Se preguntó si Snape ya habría tenido el anillo de los Black por aquel entonces.

—Fue hace poco —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Tras una mirada larga y concienzuda, el mago asintió.

—Bien —al ponerse de pie, tuvo una breve vacilación, por la que frunció la nariz de ese modo casi imperceptible que era una señal de que no le gustaba algo—. Felicidades, supongo. Su Legado tendría que haberte aceptado de inmediato para que pudiésemos llegar aquí.

Él asintió, distraído. Lo habría abrazado en ese momento, si no fuesen _ellos_, y ellos _no_ hacían esas cosas.

—Fue por eso, ¿verdad? —Snape acababa de barrer el suelo con un pie para quitar a dos Alfis que intentaban sostenerse de su pierna, cuando levantó la cabeza para prestarle atención. Draco procuró hablar con tanta suavidad como era capaz—. Porque su Legado no te aceptó fue que no se casaron, ¿cierto? El Legado de los Black es muy inestable e indeciso, y habría sido peligroso para Re-

—Esos no son temas para discutir con un niño —replicó, entre dientes. Y cuando él sonrió al escuchar la misma respuesta que su primo le daba, se mostró confundido.

—Si tú hubieses querido, Reg habría dejado-

La mirada que le echó, lo silenció. De pronto, recordó a Harry, diciendo que no podía darle herederos, que no comprendía las cuestiones sangrepura. Y _entendió_.

—Hay cosas más importantes que el Legado familiar, Sev —murmuró, para no irritarlo más. Su padrino apretó los párpados unos segundos y meneó la cabeza.

—Realmente no es asunto tuyo.

—No, claro que no —intentó sonreírle de nuevo. Él rodó los ojos.

Cuando empezaron a avanzar a través del pasillo principal, conformado por una alfombra larga en medio de exhibiciones alineadas a los lados, un par de Alfis hicieron levitar a Bellatrix para llevársela. Estaba preguntándose si decirle a Snape que enviase un _patronus_ a su madre o si esperarían a haber llegado hasta allí, en el momento en que estuvo a punto de tropezar con un Alfi que se interpuso en su camino.

La pequeña criatura lo veía desde abajo con ojos enormes, curiosos, y extendía los brazos a los costados, de manera que le hubiese cerrado el paso, de tener al menos la mitad de su estatura. Con ese tamaño, no hacía más que ser un obstáculo que podía superar pasando por encima de él.

No lo hizo, sin embargo, porque se dijo que él no querría que Harry ignorase su Legado, de relacionarse alguna vez. No debía hacer lo mismo. Los Legados eran importantes si dos herederos descendientes de sangrepura tenían planes de casarse.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, en tono calmado. El Alfi titubeó, para después cabecear hacia Snape, que se puso rígido.

—Se nos dijo, hace años, cuando la ama Walburga la trajo, que si la llave venía, tendríamos que dejarla aquí, para no correr riesgos —hablaba en un tono que hacía parecer que se disculpaba por retenerlos ahí, Draco elevó una ceja. La criatura apuntó al mago con una mano pequeña, de cuatro dedos—. Y él la tiene.

—Yo no tengo ninguna llave —saltó su padrino, a la defensiva. Pero Draco lo consideró durante unos instantes, hasta que dio con la respuesta y asintió.

—El anillo —aclaró, tendiéndole la mano. El hombre negó, haciéndolo suspirar—, sé que tienes un anillo Black, Sev. Regulus me lo dijo.

—No te lo voy a dar —se llevó una mano al cuello, a la vez que se alejaba un paso de ellos. Draco vaciló—. No se lo voy a dar, Draco, dile eso.

Abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber qué decirle, no cuando le hablaba en ese tono que nunca le había escuchado. Por suerte, el Alfi capturó su atención al tirar del borde de su pantalón y los interrumpió.

—No tiene que dejarlo aquí —mencionó, con suavidad, como si fuese consciente de lo relevante que podía ser una simple pieza como aquella para su padrino—, la ama Walburga lo puso como una adición al anillo familiar, para que se convirtiese en la llave y no cargar con ambas. Si nos lo presta, los Alfis vamos a volver a separarlos. Nos quedaremos con la llave aquí, a resguardo, y el acompañante del amo Malfoy se puede llevar su anillo. Sólo lo necesitaremos un momento.

Draco se fijó en el hombre, que resopló y apretó los labios al tirar de una cadena que le pendía del cuello, oculta bajo las capas de tela de su túnica oscura. Se la tendió.

—Sólo será un momento —repitió para él. Snape rehuyó de su mirada, a pesar de que su expresión permaneció en una completa máscara de hastío.

Le entregó el colgante al Alfi, que lo tanteó a manera de inspección y llamó a otros dos para que lo ayudasen. La cadena era plateada, delgada, imperceptible para quien no supiese de su existencia de antemano; se imaginó que ese era el punto, en realidad. El anillo de los Black era negro, fino en la parte que daba hacia el interior del dedo y grueso en el segmento exterior, en especial en el área del centro, donde casi debía rozar el nudillo. No tenía ninguna letra, diseños intrincados ni adornos, pero cuando rozaba la piel de un Black (o un descendiente, como en su caso), se iluminaba en los lados con puntos de luces dorada y móviles, que revelaban la información familiar durante algunos segundos, para luego volver a apagarse.

Vio que los Alfis murmuraban encantamientos en una lengua antigua, extraña, con el fuerte acento del francés. Uno sostenía el anillo por los lados, otro tocaba el centro ancho, el tercero movía las manos en el aire sobre la pieza, trazando círculos imaginarios en sentidos opuestos y al mismo tiempo.

De repente, los puntos luminosos se encendieron, sin que él tuviese que rozarlos. El espacio del medio, donde se dibujaba la _"B"_ brillante y torcida que después se difuminaba en la oscuridad de la pieza, se abrió en dos, mostrando un pequeño compartimiento que guardaba un fragmento de piedra plateado-blanco, manchado, que emitió un débil resplandor por un instante.

Ahogó un jadeo.

Una piedra de la luna.

—La ama Walburga pensó que podía guardar la piedra donde no fuese percibida, una vez que su heredero contrajese matrimonio. Así, tendrían que estar su nuera y su hijo juntos, para que la llave fuese perceptible por cualquier tipo de magia —comentó el Alfi que guiaba el proceso, al encontrarlo concentrado en lo que hacía. Cerró el compartimiento con un giro de muñeca y un simple clic, y se lo ofreció de vuelta, para que pudiese regresarlo a Snape. Aquello explicaba por qué los hechizos de rastreo no localizaban la piedra más que por momentos en el colegio.

También significaba que Regulus había estado rondando por ahí mucho más de lo que cualquiera de ellos podría haberse imaginado. Esa perspectiva lo hizo sonreír a medias. Oh, bien, Severus no tendría que saber que era consciente de _ciertos_ temas.

—¿Y qué abres con eso? —inquirió, agachándose y cuidando que Lep, dormido entre sus brazos, no se moviese más de lo justo. Tendría que recostarlo apenas tuviese tiempo y estuviesen en la Mansión.

Los Alfis estaban alrededor de ellos, incluso Snape observaba al pequeño que hacía levitar el fragmento de piedra unos centímetros por encima del nivel de su palma, donde no tuviese que tocarla. _Muy listo_.

—La caja de Pandora, el regalo maldito de los _Astros_ —ya que Draco arqueó las cejas, el Alfi se removió, ligeramente contrariado, para proceder con su explicación:—. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, a la familia Black, que se les conocía por sus habilidades mágicas y la sabiduría que tenían respecto a las estrellas y el universo mágico, se les llamaba _Astros_. Un Astro, en una ocasión, decidió que quería regalar a su prometida un fragmento de la luna, para que accediese a una unión mágica con él por fin, y se consiguió una piedra de la luna, que colocó en un collar para ella. Pero a su hermano, que era el segundo en línea para heredar, no le gustaba la chica, y el día de la boda, le obsequió una caja que sólo se abriría con el fragmento.

Frunció un poco el ceño.

—¿Y eso es todo?

Ni siquiera sonaba _tan_ grave.

El Alfi sacudió la cabeza.

—Días después de su unión, cuando aún no se sabía que la nueva esposa del heredero Black estaba en cinta, encontró la caja y decidió tomar el pedazo de la luna para ver qué había dentro —pausó y lo observó, como si esperase una señal para proseguir. Él asintió, instándolo a hablar—. Sin saberlo, ella liberó la oscuridad del mundo, y se quedó sin su esposo. Fue un sacrificio que tuvo que hacerse para volver a sellarla. En el momento en que ella quedó viuda y el hermano del antiguo heredero se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho su regalo, que nunca fue pensado para dañar al otro Black, sino a la mujer, rompieron la piedra de la luna en dos y cada uno quedó con una parte. El nuevo heredero decidió que no quería cerca tal atrocidad y la unió a la caja, que escondió en una de las casas de los Black durante siglos, hasta que sus descendientes la hallaron. La mujer, tras dejar a su hijo a cargo de quien era su tío para que fuese criado como un digno Black, se marchó. Y con ella, se llevó la segunda mitad de la piedra. Nadie la volvió a ver o a saber qué fue de esa bruja, y nadie se explica cómo regresó la piedra a manos de los Black tampoco, pero se cree que la mujer enloqueció y se aisló por voluntad propia en una isla, de la que nadie jamás salía. Es una historia de hace bastantes años, amo Malfoy.

_Una isla de la que nadie jamás salía._

Un fragmento. Piedra rota. Y la isla.

Suspiró.

Merlín. _La tenía. _No sabía cómo, ni habría podido explicárselo a alguien más. La Marca en la palma le hormigueaba, como si se tratase de un aviso que confirmaba su certeza.

_Tenía la piedra que Ioannidis y Dárdano buscaban desde hace tanto tiempo._

—¿Puedo llevármela un día o dos? —señaló el fragmento de piedra. El Alfi negó, horrorizado.

—Es peligroso, amo, ¡la llave debe quedarse con la otra piedra, a resguardo de los Alfis!

Lo consideró un momento. Junto a él, Snape lo miraba extrañado.

—Y si traigo a alguien, ¿pueden dejar que la sujete un momento?

Ahora el Alfi parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza.

—No deberíamos —aclaró, en voz baja—, pero si el amo está seguro de que es una buena bruja o un buen mago, que guardará el secreto del Museo, los Alfi pueden dejar que la tome, mientras la mantenga aquí adentro.

Él asintió. Sonaba bien. Tendría que decirle a Harry, hablar con Pansy. Luego los tres podrían contactarlos.

—Los Alfis van a poner la llave donde le corresponde —le avisó. Draco volvió a asentir, haciendo un gesto vago para apremiarlo. Tenía que esperar a que hubiesen terminado para decirle al Alfi de los Malfoy que lo llevase a sus puertas.

Tres Alfis se formaron ante una de las exhibiciones, una mesa rectangular con una elevación redonda, donde yacía un cofre que no debía ser más largo que una de sus manos, negro, de complicados y hermosos tallados en relieves, que destellaron por un instante cuando se aproximó el que llevaba la piedra. El otro fragmento estaba incrustado en una pieza ovalada, de la que sólo ocupaba la mitad. El Alfi principal de los Black colocó el segundo fragmento a un lado, llenando el espacio sobrante, y lo tocó con el índice. El cofre se iluminó por completo, después se apagó.

—La llave está en manos de los Alfis —anunció para el resto de las pequeñas criaturas, que lo celebraron con vítores y dando saltos.

—Voy a guiar al amo Malfoy —dijo otro, uno de cabello rubio platinado por debajo del puntiagudo gorro, que le ofreció una de sus diminutas manos para llevarlo. Draco se acomodó al conejo en un brazo, lo sujetó y caminó detrás de él, indicándole a su padrino que hiciese lo mismo. Era extraño ser arrastrado por un ser de ese tamaño.

Las ideas daban vueltas en su cabeza. _Llegar, recostar a Lep, llamar a su madre, hablar con Regulus, tomar decisiones rápidas y certeras. Ioannidis, Dárdano. Harry. Pansy. Los anillos, las palabras. Explicar…_

Nunca lo previó.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, bajo el umbral de la puerta, fue porque el estruendo repentino lo sobresaltó. El Alfi que lo guiaba se tensó, Snape también se detuvo. Los Alfis que salieron delante de ellos, al terminar su tarea, observaron desde afuera, y los que todavía quedaban dentro, aquellos que fueron derribados por una iracunda Bellatrix, chillaban por ayuda. Lo llamaban a él, específicamente, y Draco sintió que, uno a uno, sus músculos se ponían rígidos.

Su tía tenía las muñecas y los tobillos amarrados, no podría haber tomado la varita, ni aunque lo hubiese intentado. No lo hizo, sin embargo, porque se arrojó hacia adelante entre risas agudas y divagaciones en voz baja, que no pudo entender. Se golpeó con la mesa de la exhibición, cayó hacia un lado y rodó por el suelo, carcajeándose.

En algún punto, se escuchó un ruido sordo, seguido de un _clic_.

Draco tuvo que apretar los párpados cuando el repentino destello blanco lo cegó. Lo siguiente que sabría era que la temperatura del salón de los Black caía en picada, el frío que se apoderó del lugar le calaba en los huesos, lo hacía castañear.

Parpadeó, intentando enfocarse en lo que había más allá de él, en vano.

No veía nada. El salón había quedado sumergido en una oscuridad absoluta, en la que sólo era capaz de distinguir las risas entrecortadas de Bellatrix, y a lo lejos, unos gritos que aumentaban en volumen con el transcurso de los segundos.

Se estremeció cuando reconoció una voz en particular. _Stephan Parkinson_. Era el mismo aullido doloroso, sorpresivo, que dio aquel día en la Mansión, cuando el _Avada_ le dio directo en el pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás y contra el suelo.

El ácido le subió por la garganta y tuvo que obligarse a tragar. Apretó más a Lep contra sí. Los gritos se hacían más fuertes, se convertían en alaridos. Le rompían los tímpanos, lo hacían temblar, encogerse. El frío no le dejaba pensar en moverse, no tenía idea de a dónde había quedado la salida.

Soltó la mano del Alfi para buscar la varita en uno de sus bolsillos. El _lumos_ no funcionó.

Claro, sólo los Alfis y los tesoros podían hacer magia allí. _Idiota_.

Snape llamaba a su nombre, apenas podía escucharlo, aunque no creía que hubiesen estado tan lejos en el momento de lo sucedido. Los Alfis gimoteaban, quizás uno o dos se pegaron a sus piernas. _No veía nada, no veía nada, no veía…_

Bellatrix se reía, histérica, sin aliento. Los gritos desconocidos pedían ayuda, suplicaban piedad.

_No quería oírlos._

De pronto, una luz; allí reconoció la figura difusa de su tía, sosteniendo el cofre con dificultad, entre los antebrazos y sobre las manos amarradas. Jadeaba. Tenía una sonrisa que iba de un lado de su cara al otro.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —le reclamó. Su propia voz se escuchaba distante en sus oídos. Ella volvió a reír.

—¡Sólo alguien digno de ser un heredero del Legado Black puede sellar la caja de Pandora, madre siempre nos lo dijo! ¡Adelante, dragón!

_No_, fue lo único que pensó cuando la vio lanzarla en su dirección. El cofre se perdió por un instante, la oscuridad se lo tragó. Draco se echó hacia atrás por reflejo al oír _algo_ que caía, hasta que su espalda golpeó una superficie sólida y tropezó con una de las mesas de exhibiciones.

Más cerca del cofre, era peor. Los gritos eran todo lo que oía, la cabeza le pulsaba por el dolor, el frío quemaba su piel. Percibía el contacto fantasmal de manos que lo sujetaban, dedos que buscaban cerrarse en sus muñecas, en sus manos, sus hombros, pesos sobre su espalda, empujándolo, haciéndolo doblarse.

_No._

No podía pensar. No se le ocurría nada. No podía escucharse a sí mismo, no podía usar magia sin los Alfis.

_Los Alfis._

Creyó haberlos llamado. Ni siquiera llegó a oírse, sólo lo supo por la vibración de su garganta al gritar.

Cuando la luz se encendió de nuevo, sobre Bella, ella estaba más cerca. Su mirada frenética no lo dejó cuando desgarró las cuerdas mágicas con los dientes, llenándose la boca de sangre por la fuerza utilizada, y recogió el cofre. Supuso que sólo los iluminaba a ellos, como descendientes, porque no localizó a su padrino por ninguna parte.

—No puedes- no puedes- ¿y sabes por qué no puedes? ¡Porque no eres digno! —soltó. Él se preguntó si no oiría los gritos, si no sentiría el abrazo fantasmal que sofocaba—. No puedes- no puedes, no puedes, no puedes, ¡no puedes! —se echó a reír otra vez, doblándose en un ángulo antinatural—. Cuando yo sí pueda, el Legado tendrá- tendrá que reconocerme- no tienes nada- Reg y tú, tontos, tontos niños, no tienen nada- ¡eres un niño, Draco, haz caso a tu tía! No podrías soportar- soportar al maldito Legado con sus- sus…no podrías- es por tu bien- deberías agradecerme que te esté cuidando de-

Draco jamás olvidaría esa imagen. Ocurrió muy rápido, y a pesar de ello, en su cabeza siempre se reproducía con lentitud, como si le hubiese tomado minutos enteros.

Al jalar de la tapa del cofre, para cerrarla, Bellatrix susurró un encantamiento que sólo podía reconocer como el nacimiento del sol. Los fragmentos de piedra en la cerradura brillaron, ella sonreía.

Hacía un frío mortal, la cabeza le dolía y daba vueltas, estaba desorientado. Cuando pareció que ella lo conseguiría, la tapa se levantó de vuelta, una ola de magia más intensa que las anteriores brotó desde el interior de la caja.

Los gritos se hicieron insoportables, Draco jadeó por la sensación de que una aguja gigante le atravesaba la cabeza y dejaba su cráneo partido en trozos idénticos. La gélidez no lo dejó sentir el cuerpo por un instante.

A Bella se la _tragó_ la oscuridad. Primero despacio, con manchas negras sobre la piel, ante su expresión sorprendida y perdida, luego con trozos faltantes de la carne, sin derramamiento de una sola gota de sangre, haciéndola doblarse, gritar. Al estar a punto de soltar la caja, un remolino negro se la llevó, la desvaneció. Después el cofre impactando contra el suelo fue lo único que quedó.

Al parecer, ella tampoco _podía_.

Recordaría el peso frío instalado en su estómago, las náuseas, el ligero mareo. La pequeña mano que lo sujetó, el trastabillar al empezar a correr.

Todo estaba oscuro fuera del salón, apenas supo que salían porque su hombro chocó contra el marco de la puerta en la huida. No escuchaba a los Alfis, ni a Snape, no vio nada más hasta el momento en que los bordes de una puerta se iluminaron cuando esta se abrió.

Fue empujado dentro, perdió el equilibrio. El cuerpo que cayó contra su espalda lo envió directo al suelo con un estruendo.

Cuando quiso mirar por encima del hombro, descubrió que no había ninguna puerta en esa pared de papel tapiz arruinado por el tiempo. Snape, sobre él, se quejaba por lo bajo al intentar ponerse de pie. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada, temblaban. Incluso Lep, entre sus brazos, tenía espasmos débiles.

—…oh, llegaron —al alzar la cabeza, a quien encontró fue a Luna, inclinada sobre él, con esa ropa vieja, holgada, que utilizaba en casa, y el cabello atado en dos trenzas que le caían por los costados del rostro. Parecía pensativa al señalar la pared tras ellos—. No adiviné que vendrían por ahí. Los esperaba por allá —mencionó, cabeceando en dirección a la pequeña chimenea conectada al flu de la sala de estar—. Hola, profesor.

La chica le sonrió a Snape, sacándole un bufido, y le sujetó el brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse. Él se zafó del agarre sólo cuando estuvo erguido, y carraspeó.

—¿Qué es todo esto, _Draconis_? —se dirigió a él, todavía de rodillas en el suelo y mareado. Luna le ofreció los brazos a Lep; cuando se lo pasó, ella lo acomodó sobre una almohada y le echó una manta encima. Después caminó de vuelta para sostenerle las manos y ayudarlo a levantarse también. Draco parpadeaba, aturdido.

Bien, le debía un par de explicaciones a su madre, algunas más a Snape. Por la expresión de Harry, que se recargaba en el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina, también a él.

Boqueó, de manera muy poco digna para un Malfoy. Su novio le frunció el ceño.

Tal vez tendría que ser _más_ que unas simples explicaciones.

Detrás de Harry, se asomaban Hermione, con expresión preocupada, y un confundido Weasley. Xenophilus, el padre de Lunática, intentaba hablar con Snape y era recibido por una mueca de desagrado.

Antes de que pudiese idear qué decir, un torbellino de movimiento salió de la cocina y fue hacia él; de repente, tenía a Pansy colgada del cuello, haciéndole preguntas. Draco asintió a cada una, para dejarle en claro que estaba bien.

Todos los ojos estaban en ellos. Desvió su atención un momento a Luna, que asintió para darle ánimo, le mostró el anillo familiar de los Lovegood y contó hasta seis con los dedos, como única señal.

Confiaba en que tuviese razón.

Volvió a abrir la boca, luego formó una línea recta con los labios. Dejó caer los hombros y apartó un poco a Pansy, para dar un vistazo alrededor.

—Yo- —frunció el ceño al emitir un vago sonido de disgusto— necesito ayuda.

Harry meneó la cabeza, resoplando.

—¿Era necesaria la entrada dramática para pedirlo? —Draco intentó sonreírle, pero supuso que no fue su mejor imagen, porque la expresión del chico cambió de forma drástica cuando se acercó a él para sostenerle una mano y examinar su rostro.

—Sí, compañero, que tienes cara de ser un muggle que acaba de ver un fantasma —espetó Weasley, arrugando la nariz. Él soltó una risa nerviosa, sin aliento.

—Sí, bueno- acabo de ver cómo la oscuridad mágica de los Black se _comía_ a mi tía- ¿eso cuenta?

Las reacciones fueron de distintos grados de sorpresa y angustia. Antes de que supiese lo que pasaba, Luna y él estaban rodeados por los otros.

—_0—_

—No estoy seguro de esto.

—Confía —Luna le sostenía la mano. Su piel estaba cálida, a comparación de la de él, y le mostraba una sonrisa suave y amable, que no podía estar más fuera de lugar con la escena. Era algo _muy_ Luna.

—La magia no funciona así —le recordó Draco. No había nada en _Teoría de la Magia_ que le asegurase que un acto semejante fuese a resultar bien, y según las instrucciones pasadas de Black a Black, el nacimiento del sol no servía de ese modo tampoco.

Aquello era una locura. Pero la palma le picaba, allí bajo el glamour, con un cosquilleo que le ascendía por la totalidad del brazo; si ella podía verse tan tranquila y segura, sin saber gran parte de los detalles, él tendría que estar igual, para que el resto no sucumbiese al pánico.

—No sabemos si nuestra magia es compatible —añadió, tras un momento, porque tenía que decirlo antes de que empezase a arrepentirse todavía más. Luna no dejó de observarlo con esa pequeña y leve sonrisa.

—Confía —insistió, dándole un apretón a su mano—; no tenemos que serlo.

—Pero para que sirva-

Ella elevó las cejas. Podía leer la respuesta en sus ojos. _Confía_.

Draco nunca había sido bueno para confiar.

—Creo que eso es todo —avisó Hermione, a unos pasos de distancia. Estaba inclinada sobre un círculo de runas de tiza blanca y dorada, con seis círculos más pequeños, en que cada uno transcribió algunos de los dibujos que él replicó en pergamino de los Lovegood, para imitar el que Regulus ponía en Nyx durante sus ensayos. Necesitaba la intervención de todos los que fuesen a llevar a cabo el encantamiento; ella era la última en hacerlo.

Draco se paró junto al círculo para darle un vistazo, lo comparó al del papel y asintió. Un nudo le cerraba la garganta, aún estaba un poco mareado. Sentía que una arcada lo iba a doblar en cualquier momento, y el té que el señor Lovegood le ofreció podía ser cualquier cosa, excepto apetecible.

—Si sale mal-

—Sólo hay que creer que saldrá bien —le susurró Luna. A él le habría gustado que le regalase un poco de esa seguridad.

—De nuevo —Weasley realizó un gesto de _rebobinar_, girando el índice—, ¿de qué va todo esto?

—La luz es lo único que puede acabar con la oscuridad —comenzó Luna, que era la única que estaba convencida de la lógica de ese plan—. En cuanto Harry vuelva con el cofre, la puerta se quedará abierta para que la _oscuridad_ venga. Lo pondremos en el centro y vamos a llamar al sol para que nos ilumine y la haga regresar a su encierro. Fin.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas dubitativas.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres entrar ahí? —aprovechó una pregunta de Granger, que distrajo al resto, para acercarse a Harry y murmurar sobre su hombro. Su novio lo miró de reojo y buscó una de sus manos, para darle un apretón. Asintió—. No sabes cómo se ve-

—¿Asustado? —Harry intentó sonreírle. No le salió bien.

Enterró el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, y sintió el beso que Harry depositó en su cabeza.

—No quisiera que entres ahí.

—Luna piensa que es más seguro mandarme a mí, y que los Alfis usen magia para llevarme y traerme, darme el cofre-

—El cofre se puede ir a la mierda —masculló, sin pensar, rodeándolo con los brazos por detrás. Harry no se quejó, a pesar de lo fuerte que lo estrechó—, tú no.

Otro beso en su cabeza.

—¿Cómo estás tan tranquilo?

—Yo no acabo de ver a alguien muriendo —contestó él. Draco ladeó la cabeza y le frunció el ceño, Harry lucía _casi_ culpable—. Sabía que terminarías en algún problema cuando empezaste a perderte todos los fines de semana, Draco. Sólo esperaba que fuese uno que te dejase volver, y aquí estás. Eso ya es algo.

Cuando Harry se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos, fue para envolverle el cuello. De pronto, se sintió tan mal que la garganta se le cerró.

No tendría que haberlo preocupado así. Harry temblaba de forma apenas perceptible.

—Draco —él emitió un vago sonido para hacerle saber que oía. Los demás se callaron, así que supuso que esperaban por ellos; era otro motivo para no querer ver a nadie más. Bajo una circunstancia distinta, no habría tenido uno de _esos_ momentos en público—, ¿te puedo pedir dos cosas antes de entrar a un sitio donde dicen que está la "oscuridad del mundo"?

Se habría reído, si la tensión no se hubiese apoderado de su cuerpo y le escociesen los ojos. Asintió.

—Pídeme lo que quieras —musitó, aferrándose a él. Entonces Harry sí se retorció con un leve quejido.

—No vuelvas a guardarme secretos así. Ni siquiera los de tu familia. En serio, si te pone en peligro, la próxima vez dile a Regulus que no le puedes prometer no contárselo a alguien- ¿y si Luna no nos hubiese buscado? ¿O no tuvieses el anillo?

Sonaba serio. Él le dio un beso en el cuello, una ligera presión apenas.

—Te dije que te lo contaría cuando pudiese —recordó—. Pero está bien, lo prometo— Su novio soltó una respuesta afirmativa en un susurro—. ¿Qué es lo otro?

Una breve pausa. Le acariciaba el cabello.

—Te lo diré cuando Ron no esté fingiendo arcadas detrás de ti y Mione y Pansy aguantando la risa.

Tuvo que obligarse a mantener la calma, para que el rostro no le enrojeciese.

—Me parece bien.

Al apartarse, Harry ya no lucía tan seguro, pero asintió y sólo le besó la mejilla, antes de ir hacia donde Luna le indicaba.

—Nunca he intentado abrir las puertas —confesó, mirando alrededor, como si esperase que alguien más le dijese cómo empezar—, ¿no debería tener el anillo?

—Los Legados suelen funcionar para su heredero incluso después de que dan el anillo a su pareja —Pansy se encogió de hombros y lo apremió a intentar.

Las tres chicas estaban sentadas en el mismo lado del círculo del suelo, Ron se encontraba frente a ellas. Xenophilus los observaba desde la cocina. Snape tenía expresión de mártir en uno de los sillones. Supuso que se preguntaba cómo explicárselo a Narcissa si aquello salía mal, porque por supuesto que debía pensar que iba a salir mal; Draco no podía culparlo.

Harry se detuvo junto a la misma pared por la que ellos llegaron de improviso y vio hacia él, justo cuando se sentaba a un lado de Pansy, dejando un espacio vacío entre Weasley y su puesto.

—¿Dobby te trajo el gorro antimagia? —inquirió su mejor amiga. El chico asintió y les mostró el viejo gorro de Durmstrang que había crecido con él.

—Sólo entro, llamo a los Alfis, lo tomo y regreso —hizo su mejor intento de sonar despreocupado, fijándose en la pared. Notó que tragaba en seco—. He hecho cosas más difíciles.

—Ese es el espíritu —Luna elevó los brazos, sonriéndole. Luego pareció recordar algo—. Sólo no intentes cerrar la caja también, es así como Draco dice que la oscuridad se _tragó_ a su tía.

Harry carraspeó y asintió un par de veces, más confundido. Presionó la palma contra la pared y cerró los ojos, supuso que para mayor concentración.

—Ya no me gusta esta idea —intervino Draco. Las últimas palabras de Lunática daban vueltas en su cabeza y estaba por ponerse de pie—, debe haber otra mane-

Tan pronto como la puerta se abrió, Harry se metió, cruzando el umbral hacia la oscuridad.

Fue como si hubiesen arrojado un balde de agua fría sobre él. Se quedó paralizado, la sensación helada invadiéndolo de todas partes, de todas formas, en todos los sentidos.

Contuvo el aliento. Por unos segundos, realmente no fue capaz ni siquiera de hilar un solo pensamiento.

Al reaparecer la puerta, Harry se abalanzaba de regreso a la sala. Tropezó, trastabilló para conservar el equilibrio y dejó caer el cofre en medio del círculo, al sentarse entre Weasley y él. Jadeaba, estaba cubierto por una capa de sudor. Rara vez lo había visto tan pálido.

No tuvo tiempo de decirle nada. A través de la puerta abierta, la densa oscuridad avanzaba para cubrir la casa de los Lovegood también.

—Creo que este es un buen momento para comenzar —escuchó el titubeante comentario de Weasley.

—Yo también lo creo —replicó Luna, serena.

—Manos al centro —masculló Draco. La voz le temblaba, los chicos se perdían en la oscuridad cada vez más espesa—, puntas de los dedos en la tiza de las runas. Siéntanlas.

Los gritos distantes aumentaban de volumen despacio, el frío amenazaba con paralizarlos.

Apretó los párpados.

—Voy a contar hasta tres y empezaré —avisó, elevando la voz para hacerse oír—. Van a sentir que se quedan sin energía, es normal. No se muevan.

—Si alguno tiene miedo —oyó decir a Pansy, muy seria—, que se aguante. Les invitaré unos helados y nos quejaremos de la familia Black después.

Él tenía miedo. Se lo calló.

_Uno._

Tanteó el círculo con los dedos, lento, buscando. Apenas rozó el costado de la mano de Harry, este colocó la suya encima, sus dedos entrelazados quedaban al mismo tiempo sobre las runas.

_Dos._

Ya no veía nada. Sólo existía el frío, los gritos que lo hacían encogerse, temblar, la superficie del suelo sobre la que estaba sentado. El contacto con Harry.

_Tres._

—_Piensa en la luz para conseguirlo_ —le había dicho Regulus, la primera vez que hablaron del hechizo—. _En caso de que llegues a ser tú quien dirija, y no yo, debes tener en mente la luz y nada más._

—_¿Cómo piensas en la luz?_ —había preguntado él, confundido. Recordaba que estuvo agotado esa noche de sábado, lamentándose no poder volver a Hogwarts hasta el día siguiente_— ¿debo imaginarme el sol o algo así?_

Su primo se había reído.

—"_Luz" es un término abstracto, Draco. La luz es lo que aleja a la oscuridad, pero también la genera. La luz es vital para existir. Tu luz podría no ser el sol, sino aquello que supera la oscuridad para ti._

Draco pensaba que su _oscuridad_ era el miedo. No era la caja de Pandora, no eran los gritos, no era el frío; era lo que causaban en él.

La mano de Harry cubría la suya por completo. Pese a los temblores, seguía más cálido que él.

También tenía una _luz_ importante en su vida, una capaz de alejar aquello que temía.

Se concentró en esos pensamientos, en el conjuro.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo hizo por la claridad que percibía más allá de los párpados. Tuvo que contener la respiración por un momento.

_Era increíble._

Una vez que se iba el miedo, era increíble.

La caja se había enderezado por sí misma, la tapa abierta, lista para recibir el contenido de vuelta, las líneas brillantes en el diseño eran doradas, deslumbrantes, al igual que como lucían los fragmentos de piedra de la luna en la cerradura.

El nacimiento del sol alumbraba el espacio dentro de la circunferencia de tiza. Haces de luz brotaban de cada uno de los seis que la conformaban, se elevaban, se enroscaban en el aire, se transformaban en un remolino que atraía la oscuridad de regreso; al chocar contra su brillo, la hacía desaparecer o desviarse hacia el cofre.

El frío se desvanecía, reemplazado por una agradable calidez. Los gritos se silenciaban.

Cuando todo terminó, la tapa del cofre se cerró con un clic y la caja se apagó, incluso en la cerradura.

—Ya- —exhaló, mareado—. Ya está —repitió, más firme, para hacerse oír.

Uno a uno, los chicos abrieron los ojos y parpadearon para enfocarse. La sala de los Lovegood estaba intacta, la caja de Pandora sellada. Las puertas al Museo aún estaban abiertas junto a ellos.

—Merlín —lloriqueó Ron, sosteniéndose la cabeza—, se siente como cuando Ginny nos despierta con el bate de los Golpeadores.

Algunas risas sin aliento le contestaron. Draco también se sentía adormecido, débil.

—¿Cuándo Ginny te ha despertado con el bate de los Golpeadores? —cuestionó Hermione, incrédula, a la vez que se masajeaba la sien. Weasley acababa de tenderse en el suelo, gimoteando.

—No juzgues. No vives con ella —la señaló de forma acusatoria. Cuando incluso Luna se volvió a reír, el resto la siguió.

Al mirar hacia un lado, descubrió que Harry ya lo veía a él. Le guiñó.

—Tengo tanto sueño ahora…—fingió quejarse, dejando caer la cabeza contra su hombro. Le había soltado la mano para rodearle la cadera con los brazos. Draco le envolvió los hombros y lo dejó recargarse en él.

—No debería haber problema con que descansemos un rato —opinó en un susurro, apoyando una mejilla en ese cabello desordenado que también adoraba.

—¿No deberíamos llevar a un sitio seguro la caja posiblemente letal?

—Bueno- sí, deberíamos.

—Y luego a descansar.

—Sí —Draco rodó los ojos cuando sintió que le dejaba un beso en la clavícula, una sonrisa elevó la comisura de sus labios cuando lo estrechó más cerca.

—_0—_

—…es todo lo que quedó de ella.

—Lo siento mucho —Draco alzó las cejas al verlo acercarse con expresión de culpa. Estaban comprobando los estragos causados por la caja de Pandora en el Museo. Lo único que encontró, donde estuvo su tía al ser consumida, era su túnica, la varita y un antiguo anillo de los Black que no se encendía, supuso que porque fue diseñado sólo para ella—. Bueno, haya hecho lo que haya hecho, seguía siendo tu tía, ¿no? —Harry se encogió de hombros frente a la interrogante silenciosa con que se dirigió a él.

Lo consideró un momento. Luego asintió, a medias.

—Sí, supongo que lo fue.

Su madre necesitaría tiempo a solas cuando se lo avisase, al igual que su tía Andrómeda. Harry tenía razón. Fuese lo que fuese que hubiese hecho, era una Black, y su tía.

—Ojalá no hubiese sido necesario, pero mejor ella que Snape o yo —le entregó el anillo a uno de los Alfis, porque no tenía ganas de regresarlo a cualquiera de las casas de la familia, y quemó la túnica con un encantamiento, hasta que sólo le quedaron las cenizas en las manos. Las sopló para hacerlas desaparecer en el aire.

Cuando Harry le tendió una mano, no titubeó al sostenerlo y seguir su camino.

Reliquias importantes de los Black estaban dispersas por el suelo, algunas rotas, otras sin esa luz que tenían la mayoría de ellas. Las exhibiciones eran un desastre; mesas volcadas, almohadones desgarrados, cristaleras reducidas a añicos.

Por el tiempo que se tardaron en abrir la puerta y devolver la oscuridad a la caja, no se había llegado a extender fuera de los muros del Museo. Cada Alfi se había encargado de que no cruzase las puertas mágicas que daban hacia los salones de las otras familias sangrepuras. Algunas de las entradas mostraban grietas y lo que lucía como arañazos largos e irregulares de una criatura.

Ningún Alfi resultó herido, la magia no dejó más rastros de su presencia que ese caos. En cuanto pusieron un pie en el salón de los Lovegood, desde la casa de Lunática y su padre, las pequeñas criaturas de sombreros los recibieron con entusiasmo, tomaron el cofre que levitaban frente a ambos (ninguno quiso tocarlo), y lo regresaron a su exhibición, una mesa sellada con magia por un cristal traslúcido.

—…los Alfis nos encargáremos, amo —aseguraban los seres diminutos a Harry, que les preguntó sobre los daños. Aparentemente, ya que cada uno constituía una base de datos mágica de su familia, eran capaces de reparar las reliquias mientras estas hubiesen sufrido un daño y permanecido dentro de las paredes del Museo.

Draco pensaba que podía sentir un ligero aprecio hacia esas criaturas extrañas. Eran, al menos, más agradables que el tétrico Legado Black y el malhumorado de los Malfoy.

—¿Todo en orden entonces? —insistió Harry, dubitativo. No dejaba de jalar su mano al caminar, ni dirigirle miradas vacilantes. Le enternecía que no supiese cómo dirigirse a ese pequeño grupo dispuesto a hacer lo que les dijese.

Los Alfis no dudaron en asentir y soltar varias respuestas afirmativas, vagas, que al mezclarse, suponían un sonido extraño, confuso. Harry hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonreír al agradecerles. Draco aguardó un instante, a que hubiese terminado, para robarle un beso.

Su novio parpadeó, aturdido por el repentino _ataque_. Luego, despacio, una sonrisa se adueñó de su rostro.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —preguntó, arrastrando las palabras con un deje divertido. Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Quise hacerlo. Soy caprichoso —luego elevó el mentón, como si se tratase de una cualidad digna de elogios. Harry contuvo la risa.

—¿En serio? Jamás lo hubiese notado.

—Lo disimulo bastante bien…

—_0—_

Como supuso, su madre escuchó la noticia y posteriores explicaciones con un rostro de perfecta calma. En cuanto terminó, asintió, pidió un momento a solas, y se retiró, perdiéndose por los corredores entrecruzados del área de visitas de la Mansión. Draco podía decir que estaba orgulloso del control de esa mujer que lo había criado.

—…era su hermana —Regulus también se encogió de hombros. Él asintió—. Sirius hubiese llorado por mí, aunque me hubiese vuelto loco. También al revés.

—No tengo hermanos, pero imagino que habría sido igual conmigo —Draco le restó importancia con un gesto vago y se recargó en el borde de la cama. Su primo podría regresar a Nyx al día siguiente, según los medimagos; ya ni siquiera se le notaba la piel enrojecida.

Tras una larga mirada, Regulus ahogó un bufido.

—¿Qué?

Él sopesó bien sus palabras antes de hablar. Cuando les había contado lo sucedido, sin más detalles de los necesarios, el hombre esperó a que Narcissa se hubiese marchado para comentarle que aquello los libraba de una gran carga.

Nadie que intentase entrar a las casas de la familia.

Nadie que quisiese llevarse reliquias antiguas.

Nadie que atentase contra cualquiera de ellos.

Draco podía ver los buenos resultados en ese momento. Sin embargo, nada le sabía a victoria.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Todavía tengo que ir los fines de semana contigo? —inquirió, en voz baja. Regulus pareció pensarlo bien.

—Podría necesitar un poco de tu tiempo, algunos días. Ya no tendrás que quedarte tanto allí, si es lo que quieres saber —él asintió. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando una mano pesada cayó sobre su cabeza y lo sintió acariciar su cabello. Nunca se había sentido tan pequeño e indefenso, como en ese instante, en que el mago lo vio con una sonrisa afectuosa y débil—. Gracias. Lo hiciste muy bien. No sé si yo hubiese tenido el valor de cualquiera de ustedes, a su edad; estoy orgulloso de ti.

Él sólo atinó a soltar una risa entrecortada y retorcerse bajo su contacto, para que se alejase.

—Lo hubieses hecho mejor, sin tantas dudas.

—Probablemente he tenido más dudas que cualquier persona que conozca —Regulus arrugó el entrecejo por unos segundos, al apartarse, para volver a quedar recargado en las almohadas.

Intercambiaron otra larga mirada. Cuando Draco decidió que era suficiente, suspiró, se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre él, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo. Sólo por un momento.

Percibió la ligera vibración de la risa silenciosa de Regulus contra él. Su primo lo sostuvo con fuerza un segundo, luego lo dejó ir.

—No te vamos a extrañar por aquí, horrendo erumpet.

—Ni yo quisiera quedarme, escarbato enano —Regulus lanzó una patada al aire, rozándole la pierna. Draco le dio un manotazo a su tobillo en señal de protesta.

—¿Para qué quedarte, si puedes ir por ahí con el amor de tu vida…? —el adolescente caminó de reversa hacia la salida de la habitación, y ante su expresión confundida, fingió arrojar besos al aire.

Su primo se rio, hasta lo vio abrir la puerta. Al girarse, Draco se encontró de cara a Severus, del otro lado del pasillo.

El hombre estaba de brazos cruzados, su expresión de hastío hablaba por él. Tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

—No sé si estar feliz por ti —puntualizó, dirigiéndose a Regulus, con un vistazo por encima del hombro—, o decirte que estás en problemas.

Desde la cama, su primo emitió un vago sonido de sorpresa cuando el profesor se adelantó, pasándole por un lado, para entrar.

—Yo tampoco lo sé —fue lo que le escuchó decir, en un lloriqueo, justo antes de que la puerta se hubiese cerrado detrás de él.

Draco se sentía satisfecho con esa consecuencia, en particular, cuando avanzó a través del pasillo.

Faltaban un par de días para el Yule. Tendría que pasar por la casa de su tía Andrómeda con la noticia, tal vez iría por las fiestas, al menos a cenar. Lily le había extendido una invitación a celebrar también con los Potter y los Merodeadores, en casa de Remus Lupin ese año; cuando estuvo por declinar al saber ese detalle, la mujer le aseguró que era _casi_ de la familia para ese entonces. Se sintió más avergonzado y feliz de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir.

Le quedaba mucho por hacer, para siquiera pensar en poner un pie de vuelta en Hogwarts tras las vacaciones, y retomar el curso normal de sus estudios. Cartas por enviar, personas a las que contactar, acompañar a Regulus a reinstalarse. Alguien tendría que vigilar a los del Ministerio cuando hiciesen una inspección a las propiedades, además de que le había prometido a Harry hablar con su padre sobre por qué los Alfis del Museo estaban enloquecidos y sumergidos en un trabajo de reparación mágica, cuando se suponía que eran criaturas que no existían, para empezar.

Merlín, si incluso tenía que asegurarse de que la rata fea pudiese moverse con normalidad tras la sanación, o si tenía que llevarlo con algún magizoólogo. No tenía ganas de lo último; por lo raro de su especie, era seguro que tendrían que hacerle más que unos simples estudios para determinar qué hacer por Lep.

La cabeza amenazaba con darle dolorosas punzadas al intentar organizar su lista de prioridades. _Tanto que hacer, tanto que hacer, tanto…_

Frenó en seco al divisarla en una de las pequeñas salas aledañas a los corredores laterales, las que utilizaban los invitados no tan cercanos a la familia. No esperaba encontrarla ahí.

Su madre estaba de espaldas al pasillo. La vista puesta en el patio más allá del ventanal, donde los pavos se paseaban con ese andar extraño que tenían. La caída del cabello, perfecto en su tocado, la tela del vestido holgado, le otorgaban un aura de imperturbabilidad que alguien más habría sido incapaz de adquirir.

Draco se paró bajo el umbral de la puerta y se recargó en el marco de esta.

Se trataba de la mujer que había vivido angustiada por su único hijo, a quien alejaron de su esposo, y que acababa de perder a una de sus hermanas, a la que ya tendría que haber dado por perdida cuando dejó de pensar con racionalidad.

Lamentó que, de cierto modo, jamás podría entenderla del todo.

La débil melodía que llenaba la sala debía provenir de la radio mágica instalada en una de las mesitas de la esquina. La reconocía de una memoria lejana, borrosa, la única en que vio a sus padres reír, bailar y charlar, igual que una pareja de enamorados común; ellos, por su crianza, por _quiénes_ eran, no se pudieron permitir más momentos similares. Recordaba haberse sentido maravillado por cómo se comportaron entonces.

Estaba seguro de haber oído un comentario de algún familiar que le confirmaba que era la misma canción que bailaron el día de su boda.

Supuso que incluso una bruja como su madre tenía derecho a sentirse nostálgica, decaída.

—¿_Mami_? —llamó, con suavidad. No le había dicho así desde que era un niño y aprendía a hablar, cuando Lucius le dijo que no era correcto para un Malfoy, que debía utilizar el término "madre".

Pero su padre no estaba ahí para decirle qué hacer y qué no hacer; por la manera en que Narcissa se dio la vuelta de pronto y su rostro se contrajo en una expresión al borde del llanto, dejando caer los escudos al fin, supo que era justo lo que ella necesitaba.

_Oh, madre, ¿hace cuánto que te guardas todo eso?_

—Yo- —pestañeó. Podía notar que intentaba recobrar la compostura, se cubría la boca con el dorso de la mano al vacilar, rehuía de su mirada—, yo llegué a creer que-

Negó, incapaz de decirlo. Tampoco necesitaba hacerlo, Draco sabía el tipo de susto que se había llevado afuera de Nyx cuando se demoró, y al entrar, cuando no encontró a nadie, como ella misma les contó a su primo y a él.

Sus asuntos pendientes podían esperar. Como tenía pensado hacer antes, debía organizar sus _prioridades_.

Y ahí estaba una de ellas.

Apuntó con la varita hacia la radio, la encantó, luego guardó la pieza de madera en uno de sus bolsillos. La canción se volvió a reproducir desde el inicio. Su madre le dedicó una mirada extrañada.

Se movió hacia el centro de la sala, el espacio vacío allí donde debía estar la mesa del té entre los sillones, que no podía explicarse por qué faltaba. Con la facilidad que sólo da la práctica, se dobló en una reverencia profunda, la más educada de los sangrepura.

Le ofreció una mano. Cuando se animó a alzar la cabeza, su madre se mordía el labio sin reparos y tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas.

—Te pareces tanto- —se interrumpió a sí misma con un sollozo contenido, las comisuras de su boca se alzaban en una sonrisa titubeante. Draco intentó sonreír también, para alentarla.

Ella sujetó su mano. También se sostuvo de su hombro, del lado contrario, y dio un paso más cerca, tomando una profunda respiración, para luego asentir. De nuevo, Draco no sentía nada más fuerte que el orgullo que esa mujer le proporcionaba al actuar así.

Él no lo hubiese hecho igual. En su caso, él _jamás_ lo hubiese hecho igual.

Comenzó con un paso a la izquierda. _Derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda_, sin prisas se trazaba la primera vuelta en el suelo. Sus pies parecían moverse solos; ambos, aunque de distintas maneras, fueron criados para situaciones semejantes.

Mantuvieron la perfecta distancia y postura durante la melodía. Después esta volvió a empezar. Poco a poco, los dos cedieron al peso que cargaban y se permitieron relajarse.

Narcissa apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y se dejó guiar por completo. Ahora que la superaba de estatura por una cantidad considerable de centímetros, no era un niño que requería que se fijase en el ritmo marcado por sus pasos y fluidez al bailar. Ella le había enseñado bien.

_Más que bien._

Para la tercera repetición de la canción, percibió el débil estremecimiento; nunca la había imaginado tan frágil entre sus brazos como en el instante en que sintió las lágrimas que empapaban la tela de su hombro. Ninguno dijo nada. Draco cambió la posición de su agarre para estrecharla, a pesar de que no era el modo correcto para bailar ese tipo de canciones. Su madre le envolvió el cuello y se mantuvo ahí, prendada de él, las dos repeticiones más que le llevó calmarse.

Cuando estaba seguro de que respiraba con normalidad, presionó los labios en su sien, rozando el cabello rubio que también se parecía al de él. Su madre dejó escapar una risa temblorosa y lo apretó más fuerte un momento.

—Eres lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida, dragón —la escuchó murmurar. Su voz, en contraposición a cómo debía sentirse, era firme, suave y regular. _Perfecto control_, se recordó.

—¿A pesar de todo? —vaciló.

—Claro que sí —juró ella, sin un instante de duda, y le besó la mejilla. Fue como si la tensión, las cargas restantes, los temores, se hubiesen desvanecido en el aire.

Se sentía igual que cuando era un pequeño que tenía pesadillas, se subía a su cama, y ella lo recibía con los brazos abiertos, lo dejaba acostarse a un lado, divagar, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza o la espalda, hasta que se volvía a quedar dormido. De eso, hace muchos años ya.

Nunca sabría cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí, de esa forma. No contó las veces que la canción se reprodujo. No le importó.

Se movían en sincronía, en silencio o entre susurros. Su madre apoyaba la cabeza de nuevo en su hombro, se apartaba para verlo cuando le hacía una pregunta, sonreía, sus ojos apenas enrojecidos con los vestigios del llanto anterior.

Lo único que existía en esa sala, cuando Draco volvía a estrecharla y murmuraba alguna respuesta sobre su oído, era el cariño y el agradecimiento. _Y estaba bien que fuese así._


	78. 71 L7

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 7. **_**Harry Potter y el regalo maldito**_

* * *

**Capítulo setenta y uno: **_De cuando hay regalos, coronas de laureles, proyecciones del futuro y un plan _

—…todo es cuestión de perspectiva.

—Les ganaron.

—Pers-pec-ti-va —repitió Draco, entre dientes, dedicándole una mirada poco agradable por encima del hombro. Harry sonrió, con aparente inocencia. Esperó a que su novio hubiese terminado de enviar a sus protegidos de vuelta al dormitorio y se diese la vuelta.

Cruzado de brazos y frunciendo los labios, Draco era la viva imagen de un caprichoso adolescente en medio de una de las mayores indignaciones de su vida. Puede que no fuese lo más correcto —no desde el punto de vista del otro chico, al menos—, pero le resultaba sumamente divertido que todavía fuese capaz de adoptar esas posturas que cualquiera habría creído que desaparecerían con el pasar de los años.

Acababan de poner fin a la Segunda Prueba. Pese a que su grupo llevaba una ventaja considerable desde el primer reto, por un error absurdo (que consistió en que ambos estaban subidos al thestral, dentro del área del bosque asignada por los centauros, a la que les era permitida la entrada, y uno se cayó al golpearse contra una rama), el de Daphne los venció. Quedaron en tercer lugar, detrás del de la mayor de las Greengrass y el de Harry; Draco conversó con ambos niños acerca de que no importaba que hubiesen perdido la ventaja otorgada para el último reto, porque todavía estaba convencido de que les ganarían de cualquier modo, y aquello sólo haría su victoria más _gloriosa_.

Una vez se quedaron a solas en la Sala Común, apenas interrumpidos por las chicas que también eran Guardianas, ya no lucía tan seguro.

—No puedo creer que no viese esa estúpida rama —masculló, con el ceño fruncido. Harry se posicionó junto a él, para rodearle los hombros con un brazo, y lo atrajo hacia sí. Draco, a pesar de mantener su expresión irritada, se dejó arrastrar e incluso se pegó más a su costado, recargándose a medias en él.

—Estaba oscuro y todos tenían un poco de miedo, ¿sabes? Los niños normales no van al Bosque Prohibido, saludan a las ninfas y pasan directo hacia la aldea de los centauros.

Lo escuchó soltar un bufido de risa.

—No sé qué pasa con estos niños de ahora, que no hacen nada importante con su tiempo libre —soltó. Y luego Harry también se rio, negando.

—Chicos —Daphne los llamó desde el pasillo que daba hacia los dormitorios. Llevaba una bata por encima del pijama de seda, el cabello trenzado con cintas, y les mostraba una leve sonrisa; no había presumido de la victoria de su equipo, porque los cuatro Guardianes pasaron un verdadero momento de pánico cuando el _enano_, como le llamaba Draco, cayó del caballo invisible—, ¿van a ir mañana con el resto?

Ellos intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron. Harry le dio una respuesta positiva, Draco asintió. Ambos la vieron despedirse con un gesto, arrojándole un beso al aire a Harry, que se echó a reír, para después desaparecer en dirección a los dormitorios.

—Pensé que iban a aprovechar su fin de semana cuando Draco al fin está libre para…ya saben —Pansy elevó las cejas, una pequeña sonrisa la delataba. Cuando Draco emitió un sonido ahogado de sorpresa, sus hombros se sacudieron con la risa que intentaba retener, sin éxito—, ¡hablaba de ir a una cita, pasar tiempo juntos! Merlín, qué cosas piensas. Harry, ¿de verdad estás a salvo cerca de él o…?

—Él está _muy_ bien cerca de mí, ¿verdad? —a manera de muestra, se inclinó hacia él y le _atacó_ un lado del cuello, arrancándole un grito estrangulado. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír. Pansy, frente a ellos, no se contuvo—. Se ve lindo…—lo escuchó musitar después, al dar un paso lejos. Su expresión complacida lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

—Draco Malfoy, dime que no volviste a dejarme una marca —exigió, apuntándolo con un dedo acusador. Fue su turno de sonreír como un niño bueno.

—No te dejé ninguna marca.

Por supuesto que cuando se palpó el cuello, quedó convencido de que había una. Arrugó el entrecejo y lo observó mal, en señal de reprimenda, pero era difícil mantener una fachada de enojo si Draco volvía a rodearle el cuello y se acercaba para un beso, riéndose y alegando que no podía provocarle una marca en tan poco tiempo.

Pansy meneaba la cabeza cuando se separaron, de nuevo. Harry permaneció con un brazo en torno a su cadera y Draco se apoyó en su hombro durante unos segundos; su amiga los veía como si pensase que no podía haber nada más tierno en el mundo entero, y era un poco vergonzoso, a decir verdad.

—Si van a empezar con _eso_, tal vez debería dejarlos solos y saldremos mañana…—argumentó, con un deje de diversión imposible de ocultar. Tenían una buena razón para que ninguno de los tres, a diferencia de la cuarta Guardiana que ya se había retirado, estuviesen en pijamas todavía.

—Le prometimos que sería hoy —contestó Draco, en voz baja. Los dos asintieron—, ha esperado mucho. Y nosotros tenemos montones de días por delante para que podemos empezar con…_eso_ —repitió el término y la manera en que lo decía. Ella rodó los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Le pidieron permiso a Snape o Dumbledore?

—Sí, sí, sí, sólo va a ser un rato, Pans, no saques tu lado de _HeadGirl._

La chica protestó en el breve trayecto hacia la salida de la Sala Común; después guardó silencio, porque aunque ambos creían que Draco en serio había avisado de lo que tenían pensado llevar a cabo, era mejor no tentar a su suerte llamando la atención de los otros Prefectos que pudiesen recorrer el piso de arriba o del molesto Filch, siempre dispuesto a meterlos en problemas sin necesidad, igual que Peeves.

Encontraron el camino hacia el ala del castillo que servía de dormitorio para algunos de los profesores, sin dar vistazos alrededor, sin intentarlo. Después de tantos años, sus pies se movían solos a la conocida oficina de Ioannidis, que como siempre, los recibía con el aroma de los múltiples inciensos y ese regusto a pergamino viejo, imposible de quitarle al lugar. Se preguntó si continuaría así tras su partida y una ligera punzada lo hizo pegarse más a su novio.

No se imaginaba un Hogwarts sin la nigromante y su Augurey parlanchín.

—Podemos ir desde acá, ¿cierto?

A Pansy le temblaba un poco la voz al mantener las manos en alto, las palmas abiertas y hacia arriba, extendidas para que Dárdano se posase en estas. Le acarició el plumaje de las alas con los dedos.

—Haz los honores —Draco lo codeó, intentando poner una sonrisa, que él correspondió con un humor vacío.

Lo soltó para ir hacia una de las paredes cubiertas de mapas y papeles; se preguntó, de forma vaga, a dónde irían si es que resultaba que no podía abrir la puerta desde ahí. No era algo que le hubiese ocurrido todavía.

Presionó la mano en la superficie sólida, sobre los pergaminos, y esperó.

La conexión con el Museo, más fuerte desde que abrió el camino de ida y vuelta desde la residencia de los Lovegood, y con las constantes visitas de los últimos días de las vacaciones, se sentía latente, palpitante, como un segundo corazón que aguardaba en su pecho, a que en algún momento, le prestase atención también. Y reaccionaba apenas lo hacía, claro.

Tomó una respiración profunda, visualizó el Museo con forma de castillo de la antigüedad, y al parpadear, enfocó la puerta de arco redondo que conectaba con la sala de las entradas a las exhibiciones de cada familia. Un Alfi le había explicado, en la visita más reciente, que era lo que sucedería cuando abriese una entrada desde un sitio que no era custodiado por ellos.

Se hizo a un lado para cederles el paso. Pansy fue primero, llevándose a Dárdano; hablaban en murmullos.

—Por aquí —le indicó Draco a la profesora, ofreciéndole una mano. Harry, al otro lado de la bruja, hizo lo mismo. Ioannidis los sujetó, dándoles un apretón leve a través de los guantes gruesos, y avanzó en medio de ambos, sin prisas.

Los Alfis los observaron, al llegar, desde distintas direcciones. Los que custodiaban los tesoros de una familia, esperaron junto a sus puertas respectivas, de pie, tan erguidos que el sombrero quedaba en una punta perfecta. El resto, aquellos que aparecían y se perdían de a ratos cuando no los veía o necesitaban, se asomaban desde los bordes de las escaleras y el pasillo exterior, que conectaba con el resto de la propiedad.

Fueron directo al salón de los Black. El Alfi de cabello y sombrero negros, con un diseño de estrellas plateadas y brillantes, inclinó la cabeza al verlos acercarse y abrió para ellos. También fue el mismo que removió la barrera protectora, con apariencia de cristal, de la exhibición que cuidaba la caja de Pandora.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo yo? —preguntó Draco al Alfi, que asintió.

Draco se posicionó frente a la exhibición, respiró profundo y sujetó el cofre con tanto cuidado, que podría haber hecho parecer que temía romperlo al menor contacto. Las líneas de los bordes se iluminaron en dorado al sentirlo. Despacio, con esa precisión que sólo le había visto utilizar para cortar y medir en el laboratorio de pociones, extrajo los dos fragmentos de la piedra de la luna, que conformaban la roca en su totalidad. Los aprisionó en su palma por un instante; al girarse, los ofreció al pájaro que aguardaba en uno de los hombros de su mejor amiga.

El Augurey los recogió con el pico, trazando una curva en el aire para descender hasta el suelo. Tan pronto como paró de aletear, la transformación comenzó, dejando en su lugar al humano, que sujetó la piedra entre las manos y parpadeó.

Hubo un instante de silencio, el ambiente tenso, a la espera. Luego Dárdano se mordió el labio y alzó la mirada al techo, los ojos llorosos de pronto.

—Esta es —asintió un par de veces, de forma débil, rápida—, esta- esta es —repitió, fijándose en Ioannidis.

La profesora se sostuvo de su brazo. Su agarre era lo bastante fuerte para que se sintiese como garras cerradas en torno a su piel, pero Harry se tragó el nudo en la garganta al sentirla temblar, y la dejó recargarse en él los segundos que le llevó recomponerse. No podía imaginarse cómo hubiese reaccionado, de haber estado en su posición.

—Eso es bueno, ¿verdad? —inquirió Pansy, esperanzada— ¿qué necesita? ¿Puede…puede quedarse así ahora?

Dárdano asintió en respuesta. De repente, emitió una risa ahogada, vacilante, y al dejar las piedras a un lado, se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Ninguno de los adolescentes presentes hizo comentario alguno cuando Ioannidis se arrodilló y lo envolvió con los brazos. Poco después, eran un enredo de extremidades, y Dárdano no dejaba de murmurar contra el velo oscuro que la cubría, sin mirar a los chicos.

—Lo siento, lo- siento, es que- —Pansy le sostuvo una mano y ocultó el rostro en su hombro. No derramaba lágrimas, pero era obvio que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para evitarlo. Harry tenía una sonrisa enternecida.

Junto a la exhibición, notó que Draco observaba la palma de su mano. Cuando levantó la cabeza hacia él, se topó con su mirada inquisitiva, y como respuesta, giró la muñeca para que viese la extensión de piel, libre de toda marca mágica.

—¿Se fue? —musitó. Draco asintió, incrédulo.

—Acaba de borrarse —confirmó, en un susurro, girándose hacia la profesora y su compañero. Sonrió a medias. Al volver a fijarse en Harry, se encogió de hombros.

Les tomó sólo siete años.

—_0—_

—Supongo que unos meses no suponen gran cosa para ninguno de ellos. Lo que no me explico es cómo va a continuar enseñando sin hablar con ninguno de los estudiantes.

—Me imagino que usará algún encanta-

Draco se dio la vuelta para encararlo, deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo, cuando se percató de que se callaba de pronto. Pansy lo imitó. Él, con una gran sonrisa, sujetó a los dos del brazo y los jaló hacia uno de los arcos que daban al jardín interno; los escuchó murmurar y hacer preguntas, mas no les prestó atención, porque apenas señaló en la dirección correcta, ambos notaron la razón de su comportamiento.

Allí, en una de las bancas, aprovechando el clima de comienzos de la primavera, estaba Luna, de rodillas sobre el asiento de piedra, concentrada en una plática con Ginny, sentada de espaldas a ella, a quien le trenzaba el cabello con flores que debían ser recién recogidas de los invernaderos. En cierto punto, Luna se inclinó hacia adelante, como si fuese a contestar una pregunta que le hacía, y la única hija de los Weasley le daba un fugaz beso en la mejilla, que dejaba a ambas con el rostro ruborizado. La Ravenclaw sonrió y siguió con su labor, mientras tarareaba una melodía. Ginny jugueteaba con sus dedos y sonreía a la nada.

Pansy soltó un largo "ow" y se cubrió la boca con las manos. A su lado, Draco rodó los ojos.

—Bien por ella, ¿no? Puede que la comadreja niña consiga que tenga los pies en el suelo por una vez.

—O la hará más soñadora —lo contradijo Harry, dándole esa mirada que era común cuando escuchaba que llamaba a los Weasley por apodos. Su novio bufó con falsa irritación.

—Lunática no puede ser _más_ soñadora. Una persona simplemente _no_ puede pasar tanto tiempo con la cabeza en las nubes…

Continuaron su camino, a través de los pasillos enrevesados del casillo, hacia la salida principal, y dejaron atrás a las chicas. Ya les avisarían a Hermione y Ron, cuando llegasen a Hogsmeade, que no valía la pena esperar a la Ravenclaw.

No divisaron a ningún otro _Sly_ hasta que estuvieron cerca de las rejas del colegio, que separaban el terreno del patio de los senderos que iban hasta el pueblo mágico. Fue donde los encontró Blaise, que corrió para alcanzarlos y se detuvo, jadeante, al saludarlos. Unos pasos atrás, con esa calma tan propia de él, estaba Nott.

—¿Han visto a Daphne? —Zabini dio un vistazo alrededor, arrugando el entrecejo frente a las tres respuestas negativas que recibió.

—Blaise cree que ella planea algo —les comentó su compañero de cuarto, tan pronto como el otro chico se alejó con paso veloz, tras murmurar un "nos vemos allá" y agitar una mano hacia ellos, de forma distraída. No se demoró en perderse de su vista y el grupo, entonces de cuatro, siguió por el sendero.

—¿Algo como qué? —cuestionó Harry. El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, ya saben. Ella en serio espera que los _Sly_ de nuestra generación podamos reunirnos al terminar Hogwarts, pero hablando los últimos días, nos dimos cuenta de que la mayoría va a estar tan lejos…

—Existen los trasladores —intervino Pansy, con una leve sonrisa. Theo asintió para darle la razón.

—Y es más que probable que ese sea el argumento que nos va a dar ella.

Los tres tuvieron que aceptar que sonaba a un razonamiento que Daphne Greengrass podría usar para convencerlos.

Ya en el pueblo, pasaron junto a Millicent y Tracey, que salían de Honeydukes y se unieron a ellos. La segunda preguntó por Zabini y se quejó, con pucheros incluidos, cuando ninguno supo darle una respuesta de su actual paradero.

Blaise reapareció en la entrada de uno de los locales, con Crabbe y Goyle apremiándolos a entrar al lugar casi desierto, donde los pocos clientes eran de dudosa reputación. No era como si los Slytherin no estuviesen acostumbrados a ese tipo de personas.

El resto de los _Sly_ ocupaban una mesa que debió ser limpiada con magia por alguno de ellos, porque se notaba en mejores condiciones que el resto; allí era donde estaba Daphne, contando las cabezas y tachando nombres de una lista imaginaria que tenía en su mente. En cuanto los vio entrar, hizo una señal, levantando el pulgar, a Zabini, que se llevó a tres de los chicos hacia la barra para pedir cervezas de mantequilla (las que, de acuerdo a él, serían unas decentes y no las que solían servir ahí a sus clientes regulares, porque su madre había estado a punto de casarse con el viejo dueño y este todavía tenía esperanzas de llevársela a la cama un día).

—Vamos, chicos, vamos. No hay tiempo que perder, los EXTASIS van a llegar si no se mueven —algunos comentarios en voz baja, sobre lo exagerada que era Daphne, le contestaron. Faltaba menos de un mes para los exámenes finales, y ese era el motivo de que decidiesen que era la ocasión perfecta para lo que tenían en mente.

Daphne los guio en una línea, con tanta naturalidad como les era posible, al cruzar el local hacia la puerta trasera, que se abrió con un toque de su varita. Ni los clientes, ni los trabajadores huraños, dijeron algo al respecto. Harry no necesitaba que nadie le explicase que la recolecta del día anterior, durante la cena, de un galeón por _Sly_, tenía relación con ese tema.

Reaparecieron en una sala estrecha, más similar a un pasillo, que llevaba a la parte trasera del local, perdiéndose en un espacio desierto y poco conocido del pueblo mágico. Daphne los hizo salir, sin prisas. Antes de que hubiesen seguido su camino, los chicos los alcanzaron y el grupo completo hizo una pausa para encoger las cervezas, sellarlas para evitar derrames, y meterlas a un saco rosa que Tracey llevaba consigo, colgado del hombro.

—Si el _señor_ _Potter_ es tan amable…—Daphne realizó una reverencia profunda, teatral. Harry abrió la boca, listo para hacer alguna pregunta, cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo miraba a él al hacerlo, sino a Draco. Su novio se rio e inclinó la cabeza apenas hacia ella.

—Claro que sí, señorita Greengrass. Ahora yo guio —anunció, dando una palmada para capturar la atención de todo el grupo, al ponerse a la delantera, junto a ella. Harry estaba boquiabierto cuando le guiñó.

_¿Y Draco cuándo había estado incluido en esos planes?_

—Síganme —dictó, elevando la barbilla. Abrió una marcha casi militar que le hizo pensar en las prácticas de disparo de hechizos de los Aurores, que el resto siguió entre risas ahogadas y conversaciones en murmullos.

Pronto entendió que era necesario, para no ganarse miradas indeseadas, llevar a un grupo de más de diez adolescentes de diecisiete años por los senderos aledaños al pueblo, esos que las otras Casas no se molestaban en tomar; así fue cómo llegaron a uno de los laterales de la Casa de los Gritos. Harry elevó las cejas cuando vio a su novio detenerse junto al cercado, tocarlo con la varita para quitar la barrera protectora, y pasar por debajo de una alambrada, demostrándoles que no tenía ningún rasguño. Nunca lo había visto intentar entrar desde afuera, en lugar de usar los pasajes subterráneos que conectaban con el terreno del castillo.

Zabini pasó después de él; entre los dos, ayudaron a las chicas que se sujetaron la falda para pasar una pierna por encima del alambre y luego la otra, y a aquellas que se empezaron a reír al casi arrastrarse para ir por debajo. Los demás chicos los siguieron, hasta que los cuatro (Blaise, Draco, Theo y él) tuvieron que sujetar los brazos de Crabbe para tirar de él, cuando intentó pasar por debajo, contra sus indicaciones, y se atoró.

Draco seguía reprendiéndolo entre susurros contenidos cuando abrió la puerta trasera de la casa y los hizo pasar. Apenas podía creer que fuese el mismo edificio al que se colaron por primera vez unos años atrás.

El papel tapiz de las paredes, ese que su novio tanto odiaba y que había cambiado dos veces, en vano, durante los años de uso, fue reemplazado, _otra vez_. Los candelabros nuevos estaban alineados, de un modo que le recordaba al recibidor de la Mansión Malfoy, los estantes apartados, los muebles transformados en una mesa larga, de asientos a ambos lados, con un mantel bordado con los motivos y colores de Slytherin, velas encendidas con una llama verde y pequeña, un festín al que sólo le hacía falta la cerveza de mantequilla que Tracey sacó de su bolso y Blaise se ocupó de regresar al tamaño normal (o tal vez incluso las hizo un poco más grandes de lo justo y las rellenó con magia), para acomodarlas donde les correspondía.

—¿Qué se supone que es todo esto? —preguntó Harry, en un murmullo, mientras observaba a sus compañeros elegir los asientos y charlar. Las chicas rodeaban a Daphne y Pansy, Blaise regaña a Crabbe y Goyle por intentar tomar un plato de comida sin esperar al resto, Theo negaba con una exasperación falsa, que hacía reír a los demás.

Draco se inclinó sobre su hombro para contestar.

—Míralo como una simple fiesta privada.

—¿Y qué es lo que celebramos? —Harry arqueó una ceja, sonriéndole. Su novio fingió pensarlo un momento.

—¿Nuestro compromiso? —probó, ganándose una protesta que lo hizo reír.

—Es en serio, Draco.

—¿Cómo sabes que no celebramos, _en serio_, algo así?

—No estaríamos aquí si-

Se calló. Daphne y Blaise tuvieron que haberlo organizado con él para conseguir una planificación estructurada y perfecta como aquella.

Oh, claro que era probable que esos tres tomasen algo semejante como excusa.

Harry negó, ahogando una carcajada.

—No es cierto…no lo es, ¿verdad?

—No —Draco se burló de él, besándolo para detener su próxima queja. Al carraspear, se enderezó y se puso más serio—. Daphne cree en la unidad de la Casa y todo eso, y hablando con Zabini y Nott, me di cuenta de que todos van a necesitar liberar un poco de la tensión antes de los exámenes. Nott dice que la espera de los EXTASIS es casi tan terrible como la época de las pruebas —Harry le dio la razón con un asentimiento y lo vio encogerse de hombros—. Nos reunimos los tres, Daphne preguntó si tenía una idea en mente, y cuando hablamos de un lugar, sólo…salió así.

Él volvió a aclararse la garganta y apartó la mirada cuando no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata.

—Deja de verme así, Harry —el aludido sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo, y le besó la mejilla. Draco parpadeó, aturdido. Lo observó con curiosidad mal reprimida.

—¿Sabes que esto cuenta como que hiciste algo lindo por personas diferentes a Pansy y a mí?

Se echó a reír cuando Draco arrugó la nariz.

—Los _Sly_ no cuentan como otras personas —Harry elevó las cejas, él se encogió de hombros y gesticuló—, son como…_familia_. Es como planear algo para Sev.

Rodó los ojos. Para no darle tiempo a contestar, tomó su mano y lo arrastró hacia un par de sillas que el resto dejó disponible al sentarse. Los chicos se dividían la comida del festín, y unos metros más allá, Lía y Dobby los veían, a la espera de cualquier petición que tuviesen.

Daphne se puso de pie, en una de las cabeceras de la mesa, en cuanto todos tuvieron sus platos servidos. Llamó la atención del grupo.

—Para empezar, quiero agradecer al _señor Potter_ aquí presente, por dejarnos entrar a una de sus propiedades —Draco tuvo que apretar los labios para no reír. Harry, sintiendo que el rostro le ardía, se hundió un poco en su asiento—. Segundo, me gustaría dejar en claro que voy a lanzar un par de _crucios_ si no me invitan a la boda, y tercero-

Harry emitió un vago quejido, avergonzado porque de verdad hubiesen sacado el tema, justo como Draco insinuó. Cuando la chica se empezó a reír de su reacción, el resto no tardó en seguirla.

—Son horribles —protestó, moviéndose para evitar las palmadas de felicitación que Zabini fingía darle—, no, todos son horribles aquí. Debí decirle al Sombrero que me mandase a otra parte.

—Te habrías muerto de aburrimiento en otra Casa —sentenció Daphne, que no se sentaba todavía, porque su verdadero 'discurso' ni siquiera había comenzado.

—Y no me tendrías a mí —puntualizó Draco, en tono de obviedad, pestañeando de forma exagerada. Bueno, puede que hubiese considerado que era una buena razón para agradecer haber quedado ahí.

—Eso lo convenció —Daphne y Draco intercambiaron miradas y asintieron, en un aparente acuerdo sobre el tema, que causó que volviese a quejarse.

Cuando los chicos dejaron de burlarse de él, la mayor de las Greengrass se aclaró la garganta con delicadeza, tomó una profunda inhalación, y empezó con las palabras que en realidad tenía preparadas para ese día, alentándolos a hacer lo mejor que pudiesen en sus exámenes de EXTASIS, para dejar a la Casa de las _serpientes_ por todo lo alto, y hablando de los planes que había discutido por semanas con cada uno, para encontrarse después de haberse graduado, en una reunión como aquella, de ser posible.

—…sólo evitemos ser de esos grupos que pierden todo contacto, porque eso sería tan lamentable después de las cosas raras que hemos pasado aquí —al terminar, tuvo que volver a inhalar, porque tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tracey y Pansy, para sorpresa de Harry, se levantaron a abrazarla.

Al ver que Zabini se les unía, estrechándolas con fuerza suficiente para levantar del suelo a dos de las chicas y hacerlas chillar, ante los aplausos entusiasmados de su novia, pensó que era agradable que pudiesen reírse y jugar con esa libertad que jamás se permitirían frente a miembros de otras Casas, profesores, o cualquiera que considerasen no digno de confianza.

—_0—_

—Es perturbador que la sigas mirando así, Comadreja.

—Tú vete a la mierda —masculló su mejor amigo en respuesta. Harry se abstuvo de rodar los ojos, porque sabía que Pansy no le perdonaría que no terminase de contestar el cuestionario que diseñó para él. Con los EXTASIS a la vuelta de la esquina, incluso él tenía que admitir que _debía_ organizar sus prioridades.

Pero Merlín, era tan fastidioso pasarse una mañana de sábado en la biblioteca. Él tenía pensado despertar tarde (la reunión con los estudiantes de segundo y otros Guardianes la noche anterior, para anunciar que el grupo de Daphne quedaba entre la próxima generación de Valiosos, y la breve discusión sobre los candidatos a Guardianes del siguiente año, cuando se hubiesen graduado, lo desveló bastante) e ir al campo de Quidditch un rato. También tenía que decidir quién sería el reemplazo de Capitán del equipo, entre las dos posibles opciones que entrenaba, a quién dejaba en el puesto de Cazador que quedaría libre cuando Draco también terminase los estudios, y asegurarse de que Amber, en calidad de futura Buscadora de Slytherin, entendía que no podía llevar la varita a los juegos y utilizar 'sencillos encantamientos' en su escoba, para tener ventaja sobre los demás.

Sin duda, no tuvo en mente ser despertado por el ruido de una charla entre su novio y Theo, en el cuarto, y luego arrastrado por Pansy nada más poner un pie en la Sala Común. En el desayuno, su amiga lo apresuró a terminar; antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, tiraba de su brazo en una dirección que le era familiar, él lloriqueaba, y se preguntaba por qué no podía tener compañeros que se relajasen un poco más.

Una vez allí, por muy impresionante que fuese al principio, se topó con Ron. Su mejor amigo le avisó que había pedido ayuda a Pansy para repasar algunas de las teorías de _Transformaciones_ y leer un resumen que ella hizo para el examen teórico de _Pociones_. Después él había hecho el desafortunado comentario de que no comprendía bien uno de los puntos del examen de _Pociones_, y así fue cómo terminó con su propia copia del cuestionario, pluma en mano, un dolor palpitante en la cabeza, y Lep en el regazo, dirigiéndole una mirada confundida desde que lo notaba sufrir por recordar las propiedades de las semillas de fuego.

¿Por qué no podía haber elegido una opción de carrera más sencilla?

¿Cuándo él podía _sólo_ hacer algo _sencillo_?

Podía entender que Pansy pasase su mañana de ese modo, desde que su relación con Neville la liberaba de la mayor obligación que tenía con su familia, y tenía la posibilidad de tomar alguna carrera que le gustase (o dada la cantidad de exámenes para los que se preparaba, dos carreras que le gustasen). También comprendía a Ron, con su frente arrugada de esa forma casi dolorosa que tenía cuando ponía en práctica su absoluta concentración, que tenía en sus planes entrar a la Academia de Aurores, como había decidido desde que eran niños.

Lo que no sabía era qué hacía Draco ahí, tan relajado en el asiento de la cabecera de la mesa alargada, alistando sobres con sellos de cera negra y gris, acomodando una pila de cartas, ajeno al sufrimiento de los otros dos chicos. La única que estaba tan calmada como él, era la propia Pansy, que murmuraba por lo bajo al repasar el contenido de uno de sus exámenes, _Herbología_, le parecía, por las escasas palabras que llegaba a captar.

Por supuesto que su novio no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de fastidiar a Ron cuando este completó su cuestionario, se lo tendió a la chica para que le echase un vistazo, y recargó los codos en la mesa, cambiando el motivo de su expresión de disgusto y fastidio al fijarse en la mesa contigua a la suya, a unos pasos de distancia.

Hermione había llegado alrededor de veinte minutos después. Ocupaba un espacio más reducido, repleto en su mayoría por libros de _Runas Antiguas_ y tablas numéricas de _Aritmancia_, pero tampoco necesitaba de más, porque sólo estaba acompañada por Anthony, con quien hablaba en voz baja en esos momentos en que ninguno estaba escribiendo, tachando, o sacando cuentas con números que se dibujaban en el aire gracias a florituras distraídas de las varitas.

Puede que Harry estuviese de acuerdo en que no era _ideal_ que su mejor amigo no despegase los ojos de la pareja y continuase con el ceño fruncido. La diferencia estaba en la manera de hacérselo saber.

—Mione es muy feliz con él —mencionó Pansy, más centrada en tachar, subrayar y hacer marcas en torno a las respuestas del pergamino del Hufflepuff, que en observarlos. Aun así, era perfectamente consciente de lo que ocurría en la mesa, como si lo estuviese haciendo—, se llevan bien y se entienden. Y sus planes son bastante parecidos.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Ron le contestó entre dientes, pero su tono era más suave que el que utilizaba para dirigirse a Draco. Ella le dedicó una rápida mirada por encima de los libros y pergaminos, casi a manera de disculpa.

—Tú entiendes, es- es aceptable salir con alguien sólo porque te guste cuando eres joven. Pero más adelante, cuando creces- cuando te haces adulto, debes pensar a futuro, en si sus vidas pueden unirse, coordinarse, si tendrán tiempo, si funcionará…

—Granger debe entender que es más sencillo, y hará su vida más agradable, si está con alguien que tenga puntos en común con ella —puntualizó Draco, sin ese deje burlón con que le había hablado antes. Ron se fijó en él y se observaron por un instante, luego se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. Bufó.

—Sólo- —Ron meneó la cabeza y guardó silencio, recibiendo el cuestionario de vuelta cuando Pansy se lo ofreció.

—Milli me contó que a Parvati Patil le gustan los pelirrojos —añadió la chica, tras unos segundos de silencio, sonriéndole.

—¿Patil? —él parpadeó— ¿la de Ravenclaw?

—Creo que Parvati es la de Gryffindor —Harry observó a su amiga, a la espera de una confirmación, que obtuvo cuando la vio asentir.

—Es bastante bonita. Piénsalo.

No sabría decir si la expresión pensativa que puso después fue por las respuestas incorrectas en el cuestionario, o por la propuesta de la chica.

La mesa regresó a un silencio solemne, que no se interrumpió hasta que un pájaro de papel sobrevoló sus cabezas y aterrizó en el libro que Harry tenía abierto, simulando estar concentrado en una lectura sobre venenos mágicos y antídotos, a la que no le veía sentido desde hace rato. El papel se desdobló por sí solo, levitando ante sus ojos, para que pudiese leer el enunciado de la caligrafía estilizada que guardaba en su interior.

"_Harry Potter, oficina de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Sábado, 11:00am."_

El ave falsa se consumió en fuego en cuanto terminó de leer. No quedaron ni siquiera cenizas en el encuadernado que sostenía debajo.

Frunció el ceño y dio un vistazo alrededor.

—¿Qué hora es? —Pansy conjuró un _tempus_, un reloj mágico en el aire, con la mano con que no escribía su redacción final de la materia de turno. Faltaban cinco para las once. Se puso de pie, agradecido por la oportunidad de sacar la cabeza de los libros y respirar un poco de aire puro por primera vez en la mañana, incluso si estaba lleno del aroma a inciensos de Ioannidis—. Ya vuelvo, Ioannidis llama.

—¿Qué hiciste? —inquirió Draco, deteniendo su proceso de meter una de las cartas al sobre y sellarlo, para observarlo con las cejas arqueadas. Harry boqueó, indignado.

—No hice nada. Ella sólo llamó.

Tras decirlo, dejó al pequeño conejo mágico en su asiento y recogió el maletín, para abandonar la biblioteca.

No se movió con prisas. No era como si tuviese ganas de regresar de inmediato a la mesa.

Deseaba tanto volver, al menos, al sexto año, recién superados los TIMO's, con horas libres. No tenía idea de qué tanto extrañaría esos días. O incluso los de primero, donde todo era emocionante, y no tenía que darle vueltas a la idea de qué sería de su vida cuando hubiese dejado esos pasillos que lo vieron durante siete años completos.

El pensamiento aún lo deprimía.

Cuando alcanzó la oficina, tocó la puerta con los nudillos y esta se abrió sola, dejando una franja de espacio entre la superficie de madera y el marco, por el que se asomó. Esa sensación hormigueante que hundía un peso dentro de su cuerpo y lo hacía dejar caer los hombros, regresó con más fuerza cuando se percató de que el conocido aroma de los inciensos no estaba.

Los mapas de las paredes fueron recogidos, los artilugios de plata y cobre estaban resguardados en cajas que se sellaban solas. La única ventana no tenía cortina, el escritorio, siempre repleto, estaba despejado por primera vez. Los estantes se encontraban vaciados de libros, el armario cerrado con su candado.

Tuvo que tragar con fuerza para bajar el nudo que se le formó en la garganta. Intentó sonreír a Dárdano, que balanceaba las piernas, sentado en el borde del escritorio. La profesora estaba haciendo unas anotaciones en un pergamino.

—¿Quería verme? —musitó, recargándose en el borde de la pared. Ioannidis asintió rápidamente, haciéndole una seña para que se aproximase. Cerró antes de avanzar.

—¿Cómo va la preparación para los exámenes, Harry? —inquirió Dárdano, entusiasmado. A pesar de las ojeras profundas, varios arañazos y moretones que tenía desde que descubrió que lo mareaba caminar tanto y pasar el mismo tiempo en el suelo que una persona normal, le sonreía.

—Bien —vaciló. Al ver que elevaba las cejas, repitió la respuesta con una mayor convicción y se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Ya- ya se van?

Todavía quedaban un par de semanas del año escolar. Las últimas clases de _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_, la profesora estuvo sentada en su usual puesto en el centro del salón, letras flotantes hablaban por ella. Los que no sabían del tema, por suerte, se callaron sus preguntas acerca del paradero del Augurey desaparecido; Dárdano llevaba ese tiempo durmiendo en la Sala de los Menesteres e iba a comer directamente en la cocina, bajo el permiso de Dumbledore, con quien la profesora debió discutir el tema. O quizás él lo supo desde el comienzo. A decir verdad, Harry no podía decir que tenía idea de cómo funcionaba su forma de pensar.

Sabía que la profesora no estaría presente para los EXTASIS ni los TIMO's, que serían supervisados por Snape en su lugar.

No esperaba ver la oficina desierta tan pronto. Aquello hacía que la inevitable impresión de la partida se hiciese más fuerte.

Ioannidis y Dárdano se irían. _Y ellos no tardarían en hacer lo mismo._

Él emitió una risa nerviosa, pasando su mirada de la bruja nigromante a Harry, para después ponerse serio.

—Sí, nosotros- sí, no falta mucho para irnos —asintió. Harry lo imitó, de forma inconsciente.

—Espero que les vaya bien —fue lo único que atinó a decir. Dárdano volvió a sonreírle. De cierto modo, le recordaba a la manera en que Sirius lo hacía cuando lo veía.

—Circe y yo queríamos asegurarnos de que estabas bien con tus decisiones —explicó, en tono más suave—, que sientes que harás lo que quieres. Si tienes algo que quieras discutir con ella- o conmigo…

Dejó las palabras en el aire. Harry, que estaba agradecido por las orientaciones con respecto a su carrera en quinto año, meneó la cabeza.

—Hicieron mucho ya.

Ellos intercambiaron otra mirada. Dárdano se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Bueno, pensamos mucho en esto. Los vimos crecer aquí, por casi la mitad de su vida, y es un poco- bien, sólo- toma, son para ti —se estiró por encima del escritorio, para recoger unos pergaminos y una pequeña caja, que le tendió después.

Harry temblaba un poco al recibirlas. Murmuró un agradecimiento y las observó por un momento, hasta que un divertido Dárdano lo instó a revisarlos.

Los pergaminos, al desenrollarlos, le mostraron dos contenidos diferentes. El primero, el más pequeño, tenía una serie de instrucciones y un dibujo en tinta, que le resultó similar a un croquis. Le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a Dárdano, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Si un día necesitas respuestas, o sólo quieres tomar un descanso…puedes ir allí cuando sea —Harry asintió y lo dobló, para guardarlo.

El siguiente trozo de papel era una recomendación, firmada por Dumbledore, Snape (¿cómo lo convenció?) y la misma Ioannidis, que hacía parecer que el _Departamento de Misterios_ tendría el honor de que él estuviese incluido en su personal, y no al revés. También lo metió al maletín.

La caja era diminuta, no superaría el tamaño de su palma abierta. Sencilla, de textura rugosa y un color rojo profundo, oscuro, idéntico al de la piedra cuadrada dentro, incrustada en un brazalete mágico que sólo se distinguía con el ángulo correcto de luz. Al moverla, lucía como si contuviese un líquido denso que oscilaba en su interior.

No tuvo que preguntar. Dárdano se inclinó hacia él, con un aire confidente, para comentarle:

—Te ayuda a dirigir la magia no verbal, la intensifica, como una varita. Adapta tu magia, por así decirlo, y te da más libertad de uso; si la utilizas con frecuencia, un día notarás que haces magia sin varita casi siempre —se rio por lo bajo cuando Harry se quedó boquiabierto—. Con suerte, sólo se hacen unas dos o tres cada cien años, así que cuídala bien. Debería ser irrompible, pero es mejor no tentar a la suerte…y tu suerte es bastante mala, así que…

Tuvo que boquear por unos segundos, antes de que su cerebro reaccionase para agradecerles, de nuevo. Él lucía bastante satisfecho con sus palabras. Ioannidis se limitó a asentir y sujetar su mano un instante, para darle un apretón.

—Y Harry —agregó Dárdano, ladeando la cabeza de ese modo que le hacía recordar a sus gestos cuando era un Augurey—, suerte. Con todo. Intenta pasar por aquí, aunque sea para hablar, antes de que terminen tus exámenes y nos vayamos.

Él prometió que lo haría.

Cuando regresó a la biblioteca esa misma mañana, otro pájaro de papel rodeó su mesa. Pero no iba en su dirección esa vez.

Draco le dio una ojeada a la nota que se consumió en fuego, arrugó el entrecejo, y lo observó en espera de alguna respuesta. Harry se encogió de hombros y lo vio partir, después de haber recogido sus pertenencias.

—_0—_

En la noche de ese sábado, recordaría haber estado tendido en su cama, jugando a atrapar una snitch falsa, transfigurada un rato atrás, con Lep recostado en el torso y dormido, o al menos, a punto de hacerlo, cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y cerró con un estruendo; supo que era imposible que fuese el tranquilo y silencioso Nott, incluso antes de que los pasos apresurados encontrasen el camino hacia su dosel y lo corriesen sin reparos.

Draco tenía la respiración agitada, el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo de haber corrido hasta allí, una sonrisa vacilante a la que no le atribuyó ningún motivo, hasta que lo vio apretar los párpados un instante.

Ahogó un grito cuando se percató de que las raíces de su cabello se oscurecían más, _y más, y más,_ cada mechón se teñía de negro despacio. Cuando volvió a parpadear, su iris pasaba de gris a miel, luego a castaño, después era azul brillante. Se levantó de un brinco, dejando al conejo sobre su almohada, y lo observó con incredulidad. Draco se echó a reír.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? Pensé que el Legado no te dejaría volver a hacer algo así…

—No me deja —negó—. Ioannidis —fue su respuesta, al levantar el brazo. Llevaba un brazalete traslucido, que contra la piel pálida, sólo hacía destacar la redonda piedra verde y clara.

El domingo de esa semana, por un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso, ambos pasarían por la oficina de la profesora, cooperarían levitando algunas cajas y sellando otras, Draco recibiría un par de libros en nombre de Pansy, que Ioannidis sabía que le interesaría tener, y tomarían un té negro y amargo, al que debieron echarle demasiada azúcar para poder pasarlo, junto al escritorio de la bruja.

—_0—_

Bonnie fue quien les colocó las coronas de laureles en la cabeza esa última noche en Hogwarts. Draco, por un sentido retorcido y muy _suyo_ de la cortesía, no hizo ningún comentario que molestase al joven centauro por una vez.

El Bosque Prohibido estaba de fiesta. Si alguien le hubiese preguntado la razón a Harry, él habría puesto una expresión confundida y brindado alguna respuesta vaga, poco precisa. No creía que su novio tuviese una idea más clara de las razones, y Luna, que hacía de invitada especial vestida de dorado de pies a cabeza, no les contaría sus motivos secretos y misteriosos relacionados a las estrellas y otros aspectos de la adivinación.

La entrada se encontraba abierta para quienes ellos quisieran llevar consigo, así que no era ninguna sorpresa que Pansy estuviese escuchando embelesada a Firenze y Hermione los siguiese, sin dejar de hacer preguntas sobre el funcionamiento de la aldea, las propiedades del Oráculo, la estructura de la Vidriera. Ron, llevado de un lado al otro por una entusiasta Luna que le contaba anécdotas aparentemente al azar de la historia de los centauros y el bosque, era el único que no sabía si verse desorientado o maravillado por su primera y última visita a la aldea, más cambiada que nunca.

Las calles estaban rodeadas de hileras de flores en ambos lados, los senderos recubiertos de pétalos. Las ventanas y puertas de las casas-árboles fueron adornadas con cintas, lianas y enredaderas, de plantas mágicas que sólo florecerían durante esa noche, tintineantes como campanas, emitiendo un aroma dulce y fresco. Incluso los centauros más pequeños se correteaban, con total libertad para acercarse a los humanos invitados a la celebración. Harry encontraba más que adorable que uno bajito y pelirrojo persiguiese a Ron por la aldea, y otro hubiese chocado con su pierna y formado pucheros al disculparse.

La Vidriera estaba iluminada desde adentro, por lo que sus múltiples cristales lucían como un espectáculo de luces y colores cambiantes, más similar a un caleidoscopio que a un espacio destinado a observar el cielo nocturno. El Oráculo se encontraba encendido cuando llegaron; por una vez, su magia libre de vagar por la aldea, llenaba el aire de líneas doradas y blancas, que se enroscaban, retorcían, dibujaban imágenes de todo tipo. Personas, animales, escenas.

Cuando Pansy distinguió una representación difusa de una boda, de las proyecciones sueltas del Oráculo, Harry no tardó en verse arrastrado a través de la multitud, las decoraciones y la música de los flautines, para observarla con ella. Su amiga estaba tan fascinada con las imágenes que no tuvo más opción que quedarse a un lado y discutir, a modo de broma, en un intento de adivinar quiénes eran las personas que se dibujaban en la imagen y cuándo ocurriría ese suceso. Si es que llegaba a pasar.

Sólo fue liberado cuando Luna y Hermione capturaron la atención de Pansy, otra vez. Vagó durante unos momentos entre los centauros alegres, antes de localizar a su novio.

Draco estaba de cuclillas en un área alejada, mirando, con expresión pensativa, una escena donde un par de niños jugaban a perseguirse. Era difícil reconocer sus facciones por el movimiento de las líneas, lo borrosas que se hallaban, pero podría jurar que uno tenía el cabello despeinado que era tan natural en los Potter, y tuvo que hacer una pausa, boquiabierto, para considerar si _en verdad_ acababa de ver lo que creía que era.

Avisándole de su presencia con un carraspeo, se dejó caer a un lado, sentándose en el suelo. Él lo observó de reojo y siguió abstraído en su tarea, los ojos entrecerrados, en señal de concentración.

—¿Qué se supone que estás viendo? —preguntó, sólo para no quedarse con la duda. Draco sonrió.

—Nada por lo que debas preocuparte —Harry estaba a punto de replicar, cuando él tomó asiento en el piso también y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Suspiró y decidió que podía dejarlo pasar, besándole la frente, en cambio—. Harry —llamó con suavidad, tras unos instantes.

—¿Hm?

—Mañana nos graduamos.

—Sí, ya sé.

Ninguno sonaba tan entusiasmado como supuso que alguien debería estarlo cuando se encontraba así de cerca de acabar una etapa de su vida.

Escucharon la música que llenaba la aldea durante un rato. A lo lejos, Pansy jalaba a Ron para hacerlo bailar con ella, a pesar de sus protestas avergonzadas y las respuestas negativas, Luna aplaudía para alentarlos. Hermione mantenía una conversación con Firenze, que debía interesarle, por la manera en que lo observaba con ojos enormes, curiosos.

—Harry.

—¿Hm? —repitió, con cierto deje de diversión.

—Será muy extraño saber que no estaremos en el andén el primero de septiembre, y no habrá paradas en el Callejón Diagón. Y no volveremos a estar aquí para ganar otra Copa de Quidditch por los _Sly_. ¿Recuerdas cómo era tener un cuarto para ti solo todo el año? ¿No ir hacia la Sala Común y escuchar a los demás, desayunar en un comedor común a mitad de la primavera, y no ver las lechuzas que dejan caer los paquetes?

Su respuesta se demoró unos segundos en llegar.

—Supongo que nos vamos a acostumbrar —fue lo que se le ocurrió—. Será extraño al comienzo, pero sí, con el tiempo será lo mismo, igual que cuando nos costaba dormir lejos de casa en primer año.

—Pero entonces te quedabas dormido sobre mis piernas o hablabas conmigo hasta que te daba sueño.

—O salíamos a recorrer el castillo —recordó. Si la voz le tembló un poco, ninguno dijo algo al respecto. Draco asintió, distraído.

—Creo que se me hará difícil dormir sin tus ronquidos.

—Yo no ronco —protestó. Draco ahogó la risa, recargándose de nuevo en él. Su mano buscó una de las suyas, y pronto sus dedos jugaban en el reducido espacio que quedaba entre ambos.

—Sabes que no era eso lo que estaba diciendo. Ni lo que tendrías que contestar.

Harry resopló.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que te pediría dos cosas cuando estábamos en casa de Luna? —aguardó el sonido afirmativo para continuar:—. Quiero hablarte de la segunda ahora, tuve tiempo para pensarlo.

Con otro asentimiento, Draco se apartó lo suficiente para verlo. Retrasando lo que tenía en mente, le sujetó el rostro con su mano libre, echándole algunos de los mechones de cabello que ya le superaban los hombros, detrás de la oreja, y se inclinó para darle un beso. Su novio lo recibió y le siguió la corriente, con una ligera sonrisa que sintió contra los labios.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió, divertido. Permanecían tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración rozarle la cara.

La aldea de los centauros no tenía árboles de copas tan densas como para retener cada uno de los rayos de la luna. Draco lucía increíblemente pálido bajo su luz. No era un descubrimiento reciente, pero no podía explicar por qué aún lo hacía sonreír cuando lo pensaba.

_El amor es la luz de luna, Harry_. Y él sabía que había encontrado el suyo.

—¿Todavía está en pie lo de viajar contigo?

La manera en que su expresión cambió, la sonrisa que puso, cómo lo miró, sin duda, podía haber valido el mundo entero.

Draco soltó su mano y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, reteniéndolo cerca.

—Sabes que sí —murmuró sobre sus labios. Harry también sonrió.

—Pues deberíamos pensar a dónde ir primero.

Asintió un par de veces.

—Deberíamos.

—_0—_

El enorme perro negro se abalanzó sobre él al mismo tiempo que el flash de una cámara lo cegaba. Entre protestas débiles y risas, intentó cubrirse los ojos frente al resplandor insistente, batalló para sostener el peso de _padfoot_ con su otro brazo, porque había decidido que ponerse en dos patas, ensuciándole la túnica, y lamiéndole la barbilla con entusiasmo, era la única forma apropiada de celebrar su graduación.

—¡_Padfoot_, ya! ¡_Padfoot_! ¡_Pads_! —trastabilló hacia atrás ante el peso del perro, que dio un ladrido alegre, y se apartó de él, sólo para ir hacia su siguiente víctima. Draco gritó de una manera poco digna para un Malfoy cuando fue su segundo objetivo y sintió el repentino peso del can sobre la espalda, empujándolo hacia adelante.

—Sigo yo —declaró James, avanzando a través de la multitud de familiares y estudiantes, con los certificados mágicos todavía en mano, para sostenerle las mejillas y besarle la cabeza, quejándose por lo bajo de que _padfoot_ lo hubiese lamido tanto. Harry le recordó que ya era un adulto, en vano, se dejó arrastrar por su abrazo, al que no tardó en unirse Lily, colgándose de ambos y conteniendo el llanto a duras penas.

Recordaría los momentos posteriores a su graduación como una secuencia desordenada, que se alternaba entre su madre diciéndole que estaba orgullosa, los abrazos, las palmadas en la espalda, las fotografías. Daphne reuniendo a los _Sly_ de todo su curso para una foto grupal en la entrada del castillo, los chicos quejándose de que Snape se negase a unirse a ellos, Draco llevando a su padrino a empujones hacia el centro del conjunto de estudiantes, para que saliesen junto a su Jefe de Casa en la siguiente.

Pansy abrazándolo con fuerza suficiente para romperle los huesos, el clan Weasley derribándolo, porque estaba más que claro que todos _tenían_ que estar presentes en la graduación de su muchacho más joven y el miembro honorario de la familia. Molly se ahogaba en lágrimas y felicitaciones, pañuelo en mano. Ginny se burlaba de su túnica de cuello alto, pero cuando llegó el momento de sincerarse, ella también lo abrazó y estuvo a nada de soltar un sollozo, justo como su madre.

Luna poniéndole uno de sus collares, alegando que estaba destinado a darle buena suerte en el futuro. Hermione se enganchó a uno de sus brazos y no lo soltó hasta que se sintió segura de que no se echaría a llorar como la mayoría de los familiares y conocidos que estaban en la reunión. Ron le hacía muecas divertidas cuando creía que nadie se daba cuenta, mientras conversaba con su grupo de Hufflepuff, antes de lanzarse sobre él también, en uno de esos abrazos rudos y afectuosos que daban los Weasley.

También recordaría la manera poco sutil en que se metió en medio de Draco y Charlie Weasley, ganándose unas carcajadas del pelirrojo, que le revolvió el cabello a modo de saludo. Y a su novio quejándose, para quitárselo de encima, cuando hizo ademán de besarlo, bajo la excusa de que _pads_ ya lo había ensuciado todo, por lo que forcejearon entre risas durante largo rato. No sabría, hasta horas después, que alguien había tomado una foto de ese momento en que lo estrechó con fuerza y Draco escondió el rostro en su hombro, susurrando que lo amaba.

Cuando tenía que irse, Harry se detuvo un instante más de lo justo en la salida del castillo. El tren esperaba para llevar a los de séptimo y sus acompañantes al andén, los otros años se fueron un día antes.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que, en realidad, no podía albergar sentimientos negativos en ese momento. Sosteniendo la mano de Draco, lo jaló hacia el tren que soltaba el tercer llamado a subir, el último que escucharían de esa locomotora en muchos años, para unirse al resto de sus amigos y familia dentro.

Así, terminaron Hogwarts.

* * *

**Creo que me ahogaré en lágrimas, en serio. Subiré el interludio correspondiente a esta parte y luego me haré bolita en una esquina, ay.**


	79. Interludio: 1997-1998

_De Pansy Parkinson a Narcissa Malfoy_

_1997-1998_

**01, septiembre. 1997.**

Sin inscripción. La imagen está ligeramente desenfocada, fue tomada durante el Banquete de Bienvenida y apunta a la mesa de Slytherin, donde cuatro adolescentes se inclinan sobre la superficie de madera. Draco luce concentrado en lo que les está contando, dos chicas no paran de asentir. Harry, a su lado, lo observa con una expresión entre divertida y confundida.

**17, septiembre. 1997.**

"_N, S, D. '97"_ la caligrafía de Pansy, un poco inclinada, da a entender que lo escribió con prisas. La primera fotografía fue hecha en los alrededores del campo de Quidditch. Draco está de cuclillas sobre el césped, cerca de las gradas, dándole indicaciones a un niño que no debe pasar de los trece años. Una niña de edad similar los observa con curiosidad.

La segunda lleva un "_A, H. '97",_ detrás de la imagen que muestra a Harry en medio del campo, vestido con su uniforme de Quidditch. Una niña, con una versión más pequeña del mismo atuendo, se recoge el largo cabello rubio cenizo en un moño para que deje de estorbarle, y comienza a imitar su postura al ver a los demás jugadores.

**02, octubre. 1997.**

"_François-Marie y Draco, '97" _muestra a Draco sobre el alféizar de uno de los ventanales de la Sala Común de Slytherin, que dan hacia el Lago Negro. Tiene las piernas estiradas, de manera que ocupa la totalidad del espacio disponible, un libro de cubierta desgastada reposa en su regazo. Cuando debe escuchar el flash, levanta la mirada, dejando el índice sobre la parte que lee. Sonríe a quien está detrás de la cámara.

**29, octubre. 1997.**

"_N, H, D. '97" _la cámara enfoca un área del comedor, fuera de las horas de la comida, asume, por lo vacío que se encuentra. Un chico con uniforme de Gryffindor parece balbucear, Draco lo ve con los ojos entrecerrados. La manera en que su expresión se suaviza es automática cuando Harry se estira para tomar una de sus manos.

**07, noviembre. 1997.**

"_H/D, '97" _es la única que tiene de ese modo. Fue tomada de cerca, pero por sorpresa. Draco detiene a Harry en uno de los pasillos, debe ser después de las horas de clases o en fin de semana, porque no llevan el uniforme. Le sujeta las mejillas y se inclina para besarlo. Los dos sonríen al apartarse. De pronto, Draco salta por la fotografía tomada y se gira para darle una mirada desagradable a quien se las tomó. Harry se ríe, cubriéndose, avergonzado.

**22, noviembre. 1997.**

"_Harry J. Potter, '97"_ la letra pertenece a Draco. La fotografía es tomada en el campo de Quidditch, Harry es el primer plano y único objetivo; lleva el uniforme del equipo, el cabello aún más desordenado de lo normal, la escoba la sube a su hombro al darse la vuelta. Cuando se percata de que lo fotografían, sonríe a quien se encontraba tras la cámara y le guiña.

**18, enero. 1998.**

"_A, D, S, '98" _es lo único que pone. Enfoca a Draco en una de las sillas de la biblioteca, con una expresión pensativa y el entrecejo arrugado. A un lado, una niña que lo imita; al otro, un niño que lo observa con gran atención. Deben estar discutiendo sobre algún tema.

**15, febrero. 1998.**

"_Slytherin, generación del '98"_

No sabe en dónde fue tomada. Hay un grupo de adolescentes con ropa casual, pero llevan las corbatas verdes y plateadas en torno al cuello, amarradas en las muñecas, el brazo, sobre la cabeza. Draco hace una seña, acerca a Pansy, rodea los hombros de Harry con un brazo. Parece que todos saludan a la cámara al mismo tiempo, y se echan a reír.

**01, marzo. 1998.**

"_La persona que no sufre nos presume a todos" _esa letra es de Harry, la reconocería donde fuese. La fotografía, tomada desde un ángulo por encima de los chicos que salen, muestra una de las mesas más grandes de la biblioteca y un conjunto de adolescentes en las sillas, pilas de libros, plumas, pergaminos enrollados y otros extendidos. Cada uno de ellos luce más concentrado que el anterior, excepto Draco; él deja de lado el libro que lee, se recarga en el codo y sonríe al ver a Harry, que no puede notarlo porque está terminando de escribir un párrafo.

**30, marzo. 1998.**

No tiene inscripción. Por la manera en que la cámara se mueve, alguno debió encantarla; está siguiendo a Draco y Harry en su trayecto a través de un pasillo estrecho, de paredes cubiertas de cristales que muestran reflejos distorsionados y distantes. Se ven como si intentasen ponerse de acuerdo respecto a algo.

**11, abril. 1998.**

Las tres fotografías están amarradas con una cinta azul, la carta con que llegaron tiene una nota al pie para que se las deje a Draco. Sólo una tiene inscripción detrás: "_C. y D. Ioannidis, '98", _en esta, hay una pequeña mesa redonda donde fue servido el té, dos adolescentes de un lado, una bruja envuelta en telas bastas y un hombre joven al otro. Charlan.

La siguiente imagen muestra a Harry, asintiendo a quien está detrás de la cámara. Respira profundo, fija la mirada en uno de los juegos de tazas para té. De pronto, esta comienza a levitar frente a él, sin que haya dicho algo o sacado la varita. Él sonríe.

La última tiene a Draco en primer plano, con esa sonrisa feroz que delata su entusiasmo. Se echa el cabello hacia atrás con una mano; a medida que los dedos abandonan los mechones, desde las raíces a los hombros, estos cambian de dolor. Al terminar, sacude la cabeza y enseña su cabello castaño. Cuando aprieta los párpados, el rubio está de vuelta.

**01, mayo. 1998.**

"_A punto de empezar los exámenes, ¡pero aún con tiempo!"_

Ya no son niños, quedan apretados al estar en el mismo sillón de la Sala Común; el hecho de que han crecido, sin embargo, no los detiene. Pansy está en el medio, ahogando la risa, las piernas flexionadas contra el pecho, los brazos alrededor de las rodillas. A su derecha, Harry se inclina sobre ella para no quedar contra el reposabrazos, parece que le habla. Draco, a su izquierda, sí que se recarga en el reposabrazos, y se ve como si protestase. En determinado momento, por lo que sea que digan, los tres se ríen.

**03, junio. 1998.**

Tampoco tiene inscripción. La imagen es un poco oscura, debe ser de noche, la mayoría de las antorchas habrán estado apagadas en la Sala Común de Slytherin. Enfoca una de las mesas y a dos adolescentes en extremos opuestos. Harry duerme, con la cabeza apoyada en la superficie de madera, un brazo a su lado, sus dedos entrelazados a los de Draco, que lucha por mantenerse despierto, mientras lee un libro y traza círculos en el dorso del otro con el pulgar. Ninguno se percata de que les toman una foto.

**27, junio. 1998.**

"_Harry y Draco, '98" _acompaña una fotografía nocturna, en un lugar al aire libre y lleno de destellos de luces doradas que se mueven, imposibles de identificar en la imagen. Están sentados en el césped, uno al lado del otro; no visten el uniforme, coronas de laureles les adornan las cabezas. Hablan, se sonríen. Harry se inclina y entierra el rostro en su hombro, riéndose. Draco sonríe más al besarle la sien.

_**Conjunto "Graduación"**_

_Estas fotografías llegaron atadas con una cinta verde y plateada._

"_Generación del '98, S"_

Los mismos adolescentes de la imagen de la otra reunión, de nuevo. Visten las túnicas negras y formales acordes de la ceremonia, las solapas verdes de los cuellos los delatan como pertenecientes a Slytherin. Se organizan en dos hileras, para que todos salgan. En el momento crucial de la foto, todas las varitas se alzan para enviar un destello azul y brillante al cielo.

"_Sly + nuestro Jefe"_

No quiere imaginarse lo que les costó lograr que Severus Snape apareciese también. El profesor tiene los brazos cruzados, hombros tensos, un rictus de desagrado. Los chicos de Slytherin lo colocan en el medio de su formación. Draco está a un lado, con una mano en su hombro; parece decirle a su padrino que vea la cámara y este sisearle en respuesta.

Sin inscripción. El grupo cambia, las solapas de colores son más variadas. Hay un chico tímido de Gryffindor que Pansy lleva de la mano, uno de Ravenclaw está junto a Hermione Granger, quien sonríe a la cámara. Ron, en representación de los Hufflepuff, echa un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry y lo arrastra más cerca, arrancándole una carcajada. Draco los ve, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"_Harry J. Potter y Draco L. Malfoy"_ la caligrafía le es desconocida. El fondo es borroso, repleto de personas que pierden relevancia ante la escena que se desarrolla. Harry lo está abrazando, sonríe. Draco esconde el rostro en su hombro un momento. Parece que no existiese nada más en el mundo entero para ellos.

* * *

**Nos vemos en el último libro, con los capítulos post-Hogwarts. Gracias por leer /corazón, corazón.**


	80. 72 L8

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 8. **_**Harry Potter y los Inventores de Hechizos**_

* * *

**Capítulo setenta y dos: **_De cuando Harry tiene más de un dragón y hay una isla que se mueve _

—Espe- hey, esp-

Harry no encontraba forma de terminar una simple oración; después de unos instantes, la verdad era que tampoco ponía todo su empeño al intentarlo. Besar a su novio resultaba más importante.

Draco estaba en lo que, con los últimos meses, comenzó a denominar _ese_ humor. Sucedía sin ser planificado, sin que Harry tuviese más aviso que sus propias acciones que lo arrastraban a esa nube algodonada donde poco podía interesarse por lo que ocurriese más allá de ambos.

En esa ocasión, como cientos de veces antes, lo único que sabía era que en un parpadeo, Draco le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos, y tenía esa sonrisa ladeada que sacaba a relucir sus genes Black, la que siempre auguraba un problema cuando eran más jóvenes. Lo siguiente de lo que sería consciente era que mordía y succionaba su labio inferior, buscaba una apertura para deslizar la lengua dentro de su boca, y Harry tenía que mantenerlos a ambos a flote en el mar, porque le envolvió la cadera con las piernas, colgándose por completo de él. Para ese entonces, experimentaba un hormigueo en el cuerpo, que pedía _más_ cada vez que él jadeaba y lo llamaba, para después arremeter de vuelta y atraparlo en otro beso; no conseguía preocuparse por el débil oleaje, el sol, ni el hecho de que, en teoría, estaban a la vista desde la orilla.

De algún modo, sus manos fueron a parar al trasero de Draco, apretó, acarició. Él movió la cadera hacia adelante y se balanceó, todavía colgando de su cuello. La fricción le envió un tirón directo a la ingle, que no tardó mucho en tenerlo del mismo humor.

Estaba casi seguro de haber balbuceado algo sobre salir del agua, o quizás cubrirse. O tal vez hubiese sido sobre salir del agua _y_ cubrirse, ir a otro sitio en que pudiesen terminar aquello.

El problema era que su caprichoso novio cambiaba por besos cualquier palabra que soltase en ese momento, si no le gustaba cómo sonaban; Harry pronto confirmó, no por primera vez, que era imposible estar en desacuerdo con Draco Malfoy, cuando estaba trazándole la línea de la mandíbula con los labios, enredando los dedos en su cabello para darle leves tirones, moviendo la cadera de nuevo, para mayor contacto.

Bien, tenía un punto. Habría que estar loco para negarse a él, o retrasarlo más.

Draco se retorció cuando metió la mano dentro de su bañador, tanteando, _buscando_, un dedo rozándole la entrada y deslizándose con un solo propósito, al tiempo que murmuraba por lo bajo un par de encantamientos que consideró oportunos, con los labios contra el cuello de su novio, donde dejaría una marca. Había empezado a entender su satisfacción al hacérselas, cuando se percató de que la piel pálida las hacía notar incluso más que la suya. A partir de ese punto, era difícil contener el impulso de dejarlo lleno de ellas. No era que Draco se hubiese quejado alguna vez.

—¿Bien? —inquirió a media voz, en esos segundos que siempre lo fastidiaban, porque la necesidad de oxígeno era más fuerte que ellos y debían separarse. Curvó el dedo y Draco volvió a moverse, apretando los labios. Luego asintió un par de veces.

—Bien —aseguró, estirándose para reclamar otro beso, a pesar de que les faltaba el aliento.

El siguiente hechizo no lo dijo en voz alta, porque habría sido imperdonable apartarse de esos labios que _exigían, exigían, exigían._ Bendita magia. Las prácticas sin varita y no verbales fueron la mejor idea que tuvo en su vida. Muy útiles.

El ruido quejumbroso que soltó cuando sintió la intrusión del segundo dedo, vibró dentro de su boca también. Harry lo besó con más ímpetu para mantenerlo distraído, mientras terminaba de prepararlo. Hubiese seguido con el tercero, si Draco no se hubiese apartado lo suficiente para darle una mirada de _ni se te ocurra tardar más_, que era bastante amenazante, pese a sus mejillas sonrojadas, húmedas por el sudor y el agua.

Sonrió al inclinarse por un beso más. Nunca iba a tener suficientes de ellos. Draco le siguió el juego, alzando la cadera para facilitarle el deshacerse del bañador, y sólo liberándolo del agarre de sus piernas el tiempo que necesitó para hacer lo mismo con el suyo.

Draco incluso tuvo el descaro, no sólo para colgarse otra vez de él, sino también para frotar directamente el pliegue entre sus nalgas con su miembro. Harry le mordió el labio por la provocación y sintió, más de lo que escuchó, su risa, cuando volvió a besarlo.

Su intención de ir con cuidado se vio arruinada por Draco, de nuevo, que lo presionó más cerca y se empalmó a sí mismo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. La repentina sensación de haber pasado de un simple roce con su entrada, a tal estrechez, le arrancó un jadeo, que su novio, por la expresión que adoptó, disfrutó bastante de causar.

Harry buscó sus manos y las dirigió de regreso en sus hombros, desde donde no tardaron en encontrar el camino a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, para enroscarse en sus mechones y darle suaves tirones. Aquello lo dejó sosteniéndole las piernas, envueltas en su cadera, y con total libertad de movimiento para la primera embestida, después de haber repetido su "¿bien?" y recibido otro asentimiento.

Draco le dio un brusco jalón a su cabello cuando intentó dar con un ritmo que les conviniese a ambos. Enterró el rostro en su hombro y le mordió la piel durante unos segundos, el tiempo que a Harry le llevó alcanzar el ángulo que buscaba, para provocar que arquease la espalda con un jadeo ronco.

Apenas podía comprender lo que había hecho para merecer tales regalos. Draco tenía la respiración errática, la piel enrojecida por haber llevado alrededor de una hora del sol de la tarde mientras nadaban, el cabello mojado, pegado a la frente y los lados de la cara. Sus labios estaban hinchados, la mordida le había hecho sangrar un poco, pero no lucía como si le hubiese molestado. Se aferraba por completo a él, en un enredo desesperado, anhelante. Levantaba la cadera y descendía de golpe, para ir a su encuentro en el vaivén que comenzaron a marcar. Todos, _absolutamente todos_, los gemidos que se le escapaban, no hacían más que decir su nombre.

Pronto perdieron todo sentido de control. No importaba el lugar, la hora. Si existía algo más allá del otro, ninguno lo podía recordar.

Draco se estremecía, arqueaba la espalda. Su cabeza echada hacia atrás le dejaba el camino libre a cada uno de los besos y mordidas que repartió por su cuello, la clavícula, el pecho. Se había metido al agua sin prenda en la parte superior del cuerpo, así que Harry disfrutó de atrapar sus pezones entre los dientes, sin fuerza, y verlo gimotear, dándole más tirones en el cabello, que conseguían que ese calor alojado en su cuerpo se intensificase y la presión de su abdomen creciese.

Cuando se movió apenas, ladeando la cabeza, y le ofreció los labios, no hubo ni un segundo de duda sobre lo que iba a hacer. Luego lo único que escucharía sería el atronador latir de su corazón en los oídos, el murmullo del agua cuando otra ola impactaba contra la costa, esos sonidos maravillosos que se le escapaban de vez en cuando, mitad suspiros, mitad jadeos, por completo _suyos_.

Estar en el agua hacía que fuese más fácil sostenerlo, lo aligeraba, el movimiento constante del mar los mecía a los dos, aunque ninguno se diese cuenta, porque las embestidas eran más rápidas, profundas, y opacaban el resto.

Sintió que se sostenía de sus hombros unos instantes, cuando estaba cerca de llegar, para levantar y descender sobre su longitud en un movimiento fluido, tomándolo todo. Harry cambió el modo de su agarre para llevar una mano hacia su miembro, rodeó la base con un débil apretón, luego frotó el pulgar contra la punta. Draco se estremeció contra él, sólo capaz de emitir un sonido vago y tembloroso, antes de aferrarse de nuevo, trazando líneas ardientes con las uñas en su espalda alta al dejarse ir.

Harry llegó poco después de que él hubiese optado por dedicarse a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja entre los labios, en un momento en que la estocada volvió a dar en el punto correcto; el gemido de Draco repercutió en él. Su novio se retorció de nuevo al sentir que lo llenaba, apretando de forma inconsciente el agarre de sus piernas en torno a su cadera, y dejando que amortiguase cada uno de los jadeos que soltaba contra su boca, en besos salados a causa del mar.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. Le gustaba más que lanzarse en picado desde la escoba, que un viaje acelerado, y si tenía como final que Draco le sujetase el rostro para darle un último beso, largo, lento, no creía que pudiese existir nada mejor en el mundo.

Fue arrastrado, de nuevo, por ese cosquilleo en el estómago, esa impresión de flotar que nadie más que Draco le causaba, esos labios que sabían sincronizarse con los suyos de una manera única, separándose sólo para terminar abrazados poco después. En realidad, podían decir que ninguno tenía prisa por salir del agua.

—_0—_

—…no —dijo. El otro le dedicó una mirada _casi_ condescendiente, que le hizo reír, sin aliento, contra su voluntad—. Draco, es en serio. Quita esa cara de cretino- que esta vez- no- vas a conseguir lo que quieres-

—Yo creo que ya lo estoy consiguiendo —canturreó él, guiñándole,_ y maldita sea, _Harry no podía pensar en algo más que lo atractivo que se veía cuando lo hacía y cuánto quería besarlo, a pesar de que aún tenía los labios hinchados por las veces que lo intentó antes.

—Ojalá- el sol te queme.

—Yo también te amo —sonrió con tal inocencia y ternura, que habría sido una actuación lo bastante creíble para que cediese a sus caprichos, si sus acciones no lo contradijesen por completo.

Estaban en la franja de arena entre el mar y el acantilado que llevaba a la parte frondosa de la isla. Draco se había colocado una barrera protectora para evitar llevar más sol, con su piel enrojecida de una forma que sería permanente el tiempo que les quedase allí, y no podía ser menos que _intencional_ que tuviese el bañador caído hacia un lado, revelando la línea de la cadera, que lucía igual que una perfecta pincelada en su piel.

Harry fingió que no lo notaba, absteniéndose de desviar la mirada más de lo justo en aquella dirección, hasta que lo sorprendió su atrevimiento. Y aquello era decir bastante, tratándose de Draco.

La única razón por la que todavía no lo paraba, a pesar de que desde el preciso instante en que se sentó, Draco había flexionado la rodilla y puesto, _por casualidad_, el pie entre sus piernas, era que no dejaba de mover los dedos contra la tela del bañador, tanteando el bulto creciente que yacía debajo; si sus quejas también se contradecían, era por esos estremecimientos injustos que tenía frente a la estimulación. El calor familiar se le alojaba en el vientre, pedía atención con los tirones en la ingle, al borde de convertirse en un asunto en verdad molesto.

Le palmeó el dorso del pie, negado. Draco formó un puchero de un instante, que enseguida fue reemplazado con _esa_ expresión maliciosa, cuando ejerció más presión con la planta del pie sobre la extensión de su erección. Sin pensar, Harry movió la cadera hacia adelante, en busca de más contacto.

Su novio elevó una ceja.

—¿Qué decías?

Harry se mordió el labio inferior.

—Caprichoso —musitó, extendiendo los brazos hacia él. Draco avanzó por la arena en su dirección, decidido a tumbarlo encima de las mantas.

—Sí, sí. Pero así te gusto —fue lo único que recibió en respuesta, de aquella sonrisa traviesa y problemática, que luego estaría besando otra vez, cuando se rindiese a la verdad inevitable de que no tenía ganas de negarle esos caprichos.

—_0—_

—¿…qué te parecen aquellas?

—¿No son iguales que las que ya llevas?

Harry se echó a reír, disimulando de una manera terrible, al ver la cara de horror de Draco.

—Estas se llaman _azucenas_ —puntualizó, con ese tono que le decía que pensaba que tendría que ser una obviedad para cualquiera—, y esas son una variedad de _violetas_. No seas animal —Draco bufó, y recogió otro par de flores para agregarlas al improvisado ramo que llevaba en una mano, envuelto una tela traslúcida conjurada con magia. Él sonrió ante el vago recuerdo y la familiaridad de esas palabras, y le besó la mejilla, haciéndolo parpadear, descolocado—. ¿Qué? —inquirió, devolviéndole la sonrisa que le mostró en respuesta.

Volvió a entrelazar sus dedos al dar por terminado el ramo de flores y continuaron su camino por los senderos irregulares de la isla, hacia el centro, escondidos bajo capa tras capa de hojas de los árboles.

Se movían sin prisas, secos y sin restos de sal gracias a una limpieza mágica a orillas de la playa, pero todavía acalorados por haber salido a temprana hora y pasar más tiempo del pensado inicialmente en el agua y la arena. Lo único que se escuchaba en el bosque era el batir de alas de los pájaros que sobrevolaban los tallos, sus voces, las pisadas a destiempo de ambos.

En cierto punto del trayecto, Harry se paró sobre una piedra que coronaba una pequeña pendiente, poco inclinada, y se abalanzó sobre su espalda, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y la cadera con las piernas. Draco le sujetó los muslos, luchando por mantener el equilibrio por ambos, mientras se quejaba de su brusquedad; sin embargo, le entregó el ramo de flores, para que no se fuese a dañar, lo sostuvo con ambas manos, y utilizó un encantamiento para aligerar su peso, en lugar de pedirle que se bajase.

No se quedó quieto ni un segundo mientras lo llevaba cargado. Le besaba la parte de atrás del cuello, junto a la oreja, la franja de piel expuesta que dejaba la franela que se colocó sobre el bañador. Jugaba con su cabello, le pinchaba la mejilla, o sólo apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro para hacerle un comentario en voz baja y exhalaba contra su oído, sonriendo para sí mismo por las protestas que daba sobre lo 'infantil' que era su comportamiento.

Nunca había sido tan feliz.

Si alguien le preguntase al Harry adulto, no sólo cuál fue una de las mejores épocas de su vida, sino en la que él creía que había conocido lo que era la verdadera alegría y tranquilidad, su respuesta habría sido clara, definitiva, sin titubeos. _El viaje con Draco_.

Los diecinueve meses más divertidos, extraños, y dulces, que había experimentado hasta entonces. Días en autobuses mágicos de varios pisos, que iban a velocidades anormales para cualquier vehículo, trenes ruidosos, que por alguna razón, los muggles eran incapaces de notar, trasladores que los arrojaban, mareados, en el siguiente destino.

Restaurantes lujosos que le hacían preguntarse por qué alguien gastaba tanto dinero en porciones de comida así de pequeñas, las quejas de Draco por esos sitios a los que lo arrastraba y consideraba de "poca clase", ganándose su respuesta predilecta de "tengo hambre y quiero buena comida, no un desfile de quién se viste mejor y sabe usar más cubiertos". Tiendas donde podían pasarse horas, mirando cosas que ni siquiera se les ocurriría adquirir, pero que por cualquier motivo, atraían la atención de ambos durante un rato y eran artífices de una de sus largas pláticas, que podían causar que otros los observasen como si hubiesen perdido la cabeza. Los partidos de Quidditch en estadios de nombres que jamás recordarían o sabrían pronunciar, alentando equipos que no eran de su nación, apostando entre ellos por quién anotaba el siguiente tanto o qué Buscador daba con la snitch antes.

Un día, cayó una imprevista lluvia torrencial, y se encontraron hasta la noche en una cabaña aislada con magia, muy oscura, conversando con un medio vampiro sobre _cómo_ era ser un vampiro, precisamente. Y otro, Draco se había puesto a discutir, en francés, con un mago local que empujó a Harry al pasar, por accidente, hasta que este último comenzó a reír y le quitó el enojo, en base a besos por todo el rostro.

Draco había encontrado fascinantes los museos, galerías de arte, y escuchaba la historia muggle como un niño con el más nuevo de los cuentos para dormir del repertorio, y Harry, que podía admirar ambos lugares por un rato pero no pasarse una tarde entera allí, descubrió que existían pocas vistas mejores que las de su novio por completo embelesado con una pintura, parloteando sin cesar sobre técnicas, colores y quién sabía qué más, sosteniendo su mano o tirando de su brazo para llevarlo consigo.

A él le interesaban más los submundos mágicos, ocultos a simple vista, en ciudades que otros creerían conocer como la palma de su mano. Laberintos de faunos con vestimenta inca bajo Machu Picchu, que guiaban hacia el restaurante más extraño que había visto alguna vez, la ciudad flotante en Madrid, con su propio medio de transporte que consistía en una reconversión de las escobas clásicas, para que varios magos pudiesen subir al mismo tiempo, sin correr riesgos de caída, o incluso los relajantes palacios escondidos de la India, dispersos por las ciudades más grandes, llenos de afrodisíacos mágicos y brujas en odaliscas, donde Draco decidió, por una cuestión de orgullo, que podía bailar para él mejor que cualquiera de esas chicas. Harry reconocía que tenía razón.

Pasaron noches en festivales de música donde a ningún muggle le importaba si iban de la mano o se devoraban los labios en medio de una canción, si bailaban, si iban solos o no, y los magos que estuviesen por los alrededores, fingirían no darse cuenta de que ellos también lo eran, porque no tenía sentido interrumpir celebraciones así con minucias. En monumentos históricos, donde se tomaban fotografías que se convertirían en copias para las cartas a sus familias y la de Pansy, quien se las mostraba al resto de los chicos en Gran Bretaña. En bazares, en centros comerciales, en caminos desolados hacia lagunas, ríos, o algún mirador dejado en el olvido por la población local, donde se sentarían a charlar por largo rato, sólo para llegar a esa conclusión de que ninguna vista se comparaba a observar a Draco darle esa sonrisa que tenía reservada para él, la que había aprendido a leer, a distinguir, de cuando le decía que lo amaba, sin necesidad de palabras, porque sentimientos como ese eran demasiado grandes para ponerlos en ellas.

A seis meses de haber partido, se encontraron con Peter, Remus y Sirius, los dos primeros haciendo de corresponsales de _El Profeta_ en sus respectivos ámbitos. Sirius, bueno, él seguía a Remus en sus viajes, mientras intentaba convencerlo, de la forma más descarada que existía, de que adoptasen a un niño. Entonces el tema de formar una familia había sido inevitable para ambos; Draco se limitó a poner una expresión pensativa, que terminó con una sonrisa pequeña y divertida, Harry escupió su bebida y se vio obligado a recordarles que, en ese momento, no contaba con más de dieciocho años.

Al hacer una rápida visita por Arabia saudita, fue obligatorio pasar a saludar a Jacint en uno de sus trabajos. No dejaba de tratarlos como si tuviesen siete años, aunque los escabulló hacia el edificio a resguardo mágico de la colección de reliquias malditas que cuidaba y estudiaba en ese instante. Draco estuvo a punto de ser tragado por un muñeco de dientes horribles y voz tétrica; ahí, dejó de agradarle el oficio de un rompe-maldiciones. Llevaban casi once meses de viaje.

Saltaban, gracias a la magia, de un lado del globo terráqueo al otro, sin miramientos, sin condiciones, sin trabas. En un par de ocasiones, incluso lo hicieron literalmente, poniendo un globo real entre ellos, girándolo y deteniéndolo al azar, con los dedos apuntando a algún destino. Si sonaba bien para ambos, iban, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

Cuando Harry decidió sacar el pergamino doblado que guardó con el equipaje, aquel que llevaba consigo desde los últimos meses del séptimo año en Hogwarts, estaban en una posada al borde de uno de esos pintorescos paisajes de la Toscana, planificando un recorrido por Venecia para los días posteriores, y llevaban dieciocho meses fuera de Gran Bretaña. Unas semanas más tarde, pararon en Grecia con expresiones igual de desorientadas, y para su mala suerte, fue el momento en que descubrió que el griego no estaba dentro del repertorio de idiomas de un Malfoy, aunque sí el hechizo traductor estándar, que todavía tenía algunos errores, pero les indicaba lo más básico.

Se demoraron dos días en hallar el punto que señalaba el papel con la antigua nota a mano. Draco incluso dijo, una vez, que era un sitio que no existía, porque fue lo que los locales le comentaban a través del encantamiento.

Entonces, sentados al final de un muelle y discutiendo sobre qué irían a conocer, ya que estaban allí, escucharon un graznido, que les hizo levantar la cabeza por el reflejo de siete años de costumbre. El Augurey negro descendió cerca de ellos, se perdió tras unas cajas que bajaban de un barco. Luego una cabeza de cabello negro se asomaba por uno de los bordes, emocionado por encontrarlos.

Dárdano los había abrazado hasta el cansancio, antes de siquiera escuchar que tenían pensado ir a _La Isla_, como ponía la nota que se llamaba. No era muy creativo, en su opinión, pero tampoco necesitaba serlo. Lo verdaderamente impresionante respecto a La Isla, estaba en el lugar, no en su inexistente fama.

Era cierto que no era un sitio al que pudiese accederse por métodos tradicionales. Ni mágicos. No de los comunes, al menos. Se localizaba en alguna parte del mar Egeo, a varios kilómetros de distancia de cualquier otro punto donde uno pudiese desembarcar para aproximarse un poco, y estaba envuelta por una neblina permanente, que desviaba a muggles y magos por igual, alteraba la función de los aparatos de los barcos, y se desvinculaba de hechizos de rastreo, convirtiéndola, en otras palabras, en _inexistente_.

La única forma de entrar, _por las buenas_, aclaró Dárdano, consistía en viajar por mar, junto a una de las personas que conocían el paradero de la isla (sólo dos, además; Ioannidis era la otra), y utilizar una pieza de cristal redonda, de material tornasol, con un agujero en el centro. Cuando la luz del amanecer le diese, podrían ver, a través de la abertura, una línea mágica que señalaba el camino a seguir, cruzando las barreras protectoras que rodeaban el lugar. Por la fuerza, también se podía entrar, si se trataba de un mago o bruja de grandes poderes, pero el resultado no era uno que él quisiera discutir frente a chicos tan jóvenes.

Cuando atrancaron el pequeño barco del que dispusieron, Harry tuvo oportunidad de percatarse de algunos de los detalles más relevantes con respecto a La Isla. El mar que la rodeaba era de agua cristalina y tibia, agradable, serena, hasta unos kilómetros más allá, donde las barreras de la neblina comenzaban a surtir efecto, oscureciéndola, transformándola en un océano privado, tormentoso, en el que no le habría recomendado a nadie que se internase. La línea de la arena entre el mar y los acantilados era estrecha, un camino natural de piedra en un barranco, erosionado por el tiempo y los múltiples recorridos en el mismo punto, eran lo único que conectaba la playa con el resto de la isla; rodearla tampoco serviría, porque no había más senderos, y los barrancos eran lo bastante altos para que incluso utilizar magia en el ascenso, constituyese un posible peligro innecesario.

El clima pasaba de cálido y seco, a húmedo y cálido, luego a templado, dependiendo de la zona. Los peces jamás llegaban allí, a diferencia de las aves, que eran los únicos animales que se divisaban a simple vista en toda La Isla. De ahí, el hecho de que sólo se consumiese aquello que se podía cultivar o cazar, una vez dentro.

Pero, si alguien le hubiese preguntado, él habría comentado que lo que más le llamó la atención de La Isla, no fue que la luna siempre estuviese llena y en el punto más alto durante la noche, ni que el sol, de algún modo misterioso, encontrase su modo de abrirse camino hasta allí. No fueron las aves de dos cabezas, ni la cueva de mariposas de cuatro alas, ni las enredaderas que se movían y siseaban como serpientes. Tampoco que los árboles emitiesen un tenue silbido cuando la brisa los azotaba, ni que las hojas de sus tallos cambiasen de color al desprenderse de las ramas.

No, lo que más le llamó la atención, fue el temblor que sacudió los cimientos de la isla con su llegada, el movimiento ascendente, débil, y el par de ojos enormes, en medio de uno de los laterales de los acantilados, que se abrieron para observarlos, y no se cerraron hasta que Dárdano palmeó unas piedras recubiertas de musgos y le aseguró a _Cheli_, que eran amigos, por lo que serían recibidos como invitados de Ioannidis.

Entonces la isla se había llenado con el sonido de un bostezo, los ojos se mantuvieron cerrados, y no volvió a temblar.

—Cheli se asusta con facilidad —fue la explicación que él les dio, con una sonrisa.

Luego descubriría que _Cheli_ se balanceaba cada noche durante horas, lento, de forma apenas perceptible, y al llegar el día siguiente, la isla habría cambiado de posición. Al menos, físicamente, porque a nivel mágico, siempre permanecía dentro de las protecciones de la neblina permanente.

Él pensaba que era el sitio más inusual de todos sus viajes. Pero entre las islas móviles, desastres, lugares perdidos y tesoros de la comunidad mágica que pudieron apreciar de cerca, Harry también había adquirido una resolución curiosa: no habría sido capaz de llevar a cabo esa locura de más de un año y medio con alguien que no fuese Draco.

Y si aquello no era la muestra definitiva de que él debía ser el amor de su vida, Harry no tenía idea de qué _sí_ lo sería.

—_0—_

—¡Hola, Cheli! Traje flores.

Vio a Draco levitar el ramo hacia abajo, para que sus ojos pudiesen captarlo al abrirse. Los bordes de la cara de piedra, tallada en el barranco, estaban cubiertos de las otras flores, que le llevaba cada día, al volver, desde que se enteró de que la ponían de buen humor y causaban que el clima de la isla fuese aún más fresco, agradable, y la luna más brillante durante la noche.

—¿Puedes abrirnos la entrada? —siguió él, cuando lo consideró conveniente, después de que Draco hubiese terminado de adornar los costados de Cheli con el ramo recién adquirido.

Lo segundo más extraño sobre La Isla era que el único acceso al centro, a la casa de Ioannidis, era un portal mágico en el suelo, sobre la cima del acantilado bajo el que se podían localizar los ojos de Cheli cuando despertaba. Si se lo pedían con amabilidad y ella los reconocía como visitantes, la tierra de un punto determinado se hundía en un torbellino acelerado de colores ocres, hasta que el suelo se abría bajo ellos, lo suficiente para que pudiesen saltar hacia un espacio físicamente imposible de existir, que lucía como un claro en medio de un bosquecillo, con un patio de césped, flores diminutas, blancas, y una casa de techo inclinado, similar a una cabaña sencilla de madera.

Harry le ofreció la mano a Draco, que lo sujetó y asintió, como señal para que los dos se lanzasen hacia adentro de la abertura. Se detuvieron a unos centímetros del suelo, lo justo para evitar el impacto, y descendieron lo que les quedaba después con facilidad, sin lastimarse.

No se molestó en soltarlo cuando hicieron su camino hacia la cabaña, donde tocó la puerta con los nudillos. Esta se abrió hacia adentro. No había nadie del otro lado que pudiese haberlo hecho por ellos.

Nada más dar unos pasos en el interior de la cabaña, recibieron su usual bienvenida entusiasta, cuando Lep apareció desde uno de los pasillos entrecruzados para arrojarse sobre los pies de su dueño, olisquear y mover las orejas.

Draco lo dejó adelantarse para ponerse de cuclillas y levantar al conejo, que buscó más cercanía y se acurrucó contra su hombro, relajándose de inmediato. A Harry todavía le gustaba fastidiarlo acerca del hecho de que hubiesen sido incapaces de dejarlo en Inglaterra.

—Sí, sí, tus _papás_ ya están aquí —canturreó, dándole una caricia en el costado al pasarles por un lado. El bufido de protesta de Draco le sacó una sonrisa, que intentó que no notase, para evitar más quejas de su parte.

Cuando planearon el viaje, originalmente, el conejo tendría que haber permanecido en la Mansión Malfoy, bajo el cuidado de Narcissa, que les juró que nada le ocurriría durante su ausencia. Pero cuando estuvieron a punto de ir al Ministerio por el primer traslador, que los llevaría a Irlanda, Lep persiguió a su dueño hasta la oficina de _Relaciones Internacionales_, y un avergonzado Draco se vio obligado a sostenerlo y llevarlo de regreso a casa.

Retrasaron la salida un día debido a ese asunto. Luego, cuando Harry fue a desayunar a la Mansión, se topó con que su novio cargaba al pequeño conejo y hacía pucheros. No le dijo entonces si podían llevárselo o no. No fue hasta que volvieron a estar a punto de partir, que Draco emitió un quejido y detuvo todo, para girarse hacia él, y decirle que no podían irse _sólo_ así.

Harry luchó por no reírse de él, durante todo el proceso de reprogramar el traslador otro día más, de manera que pudiesen llevarse al conejo con ellos, y simuló su mejor expresión de seriedad cuando Draco intentó disculparse, de ese modo que era tan _él_, sin decir "lo siento". La actuación le duró hasta que lo besó; luego no hubo manera de que dejase de pincharlo al respecto, desde que lo vio preparar un bolso aparte, que encogió y metió al suyo, "para que nada le faltase a la rata".

Él suponía que, si ya lo tuvieron cerca por siete años, en verdad no hacía diferencia el llevárselo de viaje, incluso si suponía utilizar métodos alternativos de transporte mágico, allí donde los trasladores no permitían a las mascotas. Ni Draco insinuó dejarlo o regresarlo a casa alguna vez, ni Harry tenía ganas de que lo hiciesen. De cierto modo, lo llenaba de una emoción cálida y agradable el ver a Draco en lugares que desconocía por completo, sosteniendo a su conejo, que era, por el contrario, una imagen familiar desde que tenían once años.

Le hacía pensar que los centauros tuvieron la absoluta razón respecto a una cosa:

_Todo en el mundo estaba predestinado._

Tal vez ellos también. Le gustaba la idea.

—Un día tendremos hijos y te dirán "papá", pero hasta entonces, no intentes que una rata fea sea nuestro hijo —escuchó la voz de Draco. Cuando se detuvo en la cocina por agua, al mirar por encima del hombro, distinguió a su novio a unos pasos de distancia, cargando al conejo, que decidió que quería subirse a sus hombros y pasar hacia su cabeza, como solía hacer antes, para combinarse con su cabello.

—_Si_ un día tenemos…—corrigió Harry, ganándose una de esas medias sonrisas que no debían augurar nada bueno, pero que a él sólo le daban más ganas de besarlo desde hace algún tiempo.

—_Cuando_ tengamos —insistió él, quizás en un tono más suave del que se habría esperado de su parte. Harry rodó los ojos, le sacó la lengua y no le prestó atención a la charla que tenía con el conejo, dándole algunas instrucciones, hasta que terminó; apenas reconoció que volvía a dirigirse a él porque utilizó su nombre:—. ¿Revisas tú el correo? Creo que ellos no están por ningún lado.

—Habrías visto a Dárdano correr hacia nosotros cuando Lep lo hizo.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada, se sonrieron, y Draco lo aceptó con un asentimiento.

La casa, como era de esperarse, resultaba tener un tamaño mayor de lo que aparentaba desde el exterior. Pasillos enrevesados de tablas de madera, estrechos, torcidos, guiaban hacia una sala de estar sencilla, con muebles acolchados, y más allá, a un estudio. La cocina podría haberse hecho pasar por una antigua de una familia muggle, si tuviese más utensilios comunes, y el caldero puesto al fuego no se la pasase con un burbujeo de una sustancia púrpura y viscosa, que era lo que Cheli comía cada mañana, al detenerse y antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

El correo llegaba una vez que alguien dentro permitía el acceso de cierta lechuza o búho, como ellos hicieron con el de Pansy, el de su madre y el de Narcissa. Más intervención suponía un peligro para las aves, frente a las barreras mágicas que comenzaban a ponerse más estrictas cuantos más seres vivos las atravesasen. Ellos no tenían intenciones de arriesgar a la mascota de nadie, y les explicaron sin detalles la situación, por lo que ni los Merodeadores ni los demás chicos escribían aparte, sino en notas que agregaban a las cartas de Lily y Pansy, y Snape hablaba con su ahijado a través de pergaminos doblados que adjuntaba al correo enviado por la madre de Draco. Algunas veces, su novio también recibía cartas con los sobres que se ofrecían en la Lechucería, en Hogwarts; Harry lo encontraba sumamente divertido, porque siempre parecía que tenía ganas de lanzar una maldición o se lamentaba de su destino, cuando tenía que sentarse a escribir una respuesta de varias cuartillas.

Harry sonrió a la pequeña lechuza moteada que aguardaba, con la carta atada a una pata. Estaba descansada del día anterior, cuando ni siquiera le dio tiempo de quitarle el pergamino, antes de que cayese rendida por el viaje. No podían culparla.

Le dio una golosina, guardó otra en su bolsa para el camino, y tras acariciarle el plumaje y desearle suerte, el ave voló hacia afuera, por el mismo ventanal redondo por el que había entrado en primer lugar.

Al quedarse solo, arrastró una de las sillas más próximas a su posición, se sentó y abrió el sobre. Con sólo encontrar el par de fotografías agregadas a la correspondencia, con una nota en el borde y otra en el reverso, supo que aquello haría saltar a su novio.

—Draco —llamó en voz baja. No necesitaba levantarla para que se escuchase, no por toda la casa, pero sí para la persona a quien quería traer; era una propiedad mágica bastante curiosa de la residencia, en su opinión—, _tienes_ que ver esto.

En la distancia, un ruido vago le indicó que él lo escuchaba. Supuso que se estaba cambiando, porque no se acercó de inmediato, así que se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer la nota en la foto.

—_Pansy J. Parkinson y Neville Longbottom, con Drossera Parkinson-Longbottom…_

La reacción fue inmediata y predecible. Draco corrió hacia la sala, se lanzó sobre él y le arrebató la carta de las manos. Su expresión que advertía de la disposición a lanzar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, se tornó en confusión, luego en incredulidad. Terminó por devolverle el trozo de papel y apretarse el puente de la nariz, meneando la cabeza.

—Oh, Merlín bendito. Estuve a punto de decirte que fuéramos unos días al Vivero para maldecir a Longbottom. No me vuelvas a hacer eso —protestó, señalándolo con un dedo acusador, por el que Harry se echó a reír sin reparos.

—¡Pero eso fue lo que ella puso! Es más, mira —buscó la línea que acababa de leer con un vistazo general y se puso a su lado, señalándole cuál era—, aquí dice que el segundo _híbrido_ se va a llamar Draco Parkinson-Longbottom, si es varón, y Narcissa Parkinson-Longbottom, si resulta ser hembra. Ni siquiera sabían que esas _cosas_ tenían género.

No hizo más que reírse de la manera en que su novio arrugó la nariz al escucharlo.

—No quiero que usen mi nombre para una maldita planta carnívora experimental.

—¿Por qué no? Le queda —se encogió de hombros, por lo que no se dio cuenta de inmediato de la manera en que Draco entrecerraba los ojos.

—¿Qué acabas de insinuar?

Harry le sonrió con absoluta inocencia, dando un paso hacia atrás. Draco avanzó la misma distancia que él retrocedió.

—Simplemente le queda —fingió indiferencia, a pesar de que su novio sabía bien por qué lo decía, y él era consciente de que era así.

Otro paso lejos. Otro paso cerca. Harry tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por contener la risa.

—Harry Potter…

Sólo tuvo un instante de advertencia; sus reflejos fueron lo único que pudo salvarlo. Se giró y empezó a correr entre las tablas de madera que separaban los espacios de la casa, sin dejar de dar vistazos por encima del hombro cada poco tiempo. Draco fue detrás de él, llamándolo, extendiendo los brazos para capturarlo; lo rozó en más de una ocasión, antes de saltar sobre su espalda. Harry gritó cuando sintió que le envolvía la cadera y lo empujaba hacia adelante, contra una de las paredes.

Sus carcajadas fueron ahogadas, interrumpidas por los chillidos agudos que soltaba, sin querer, cuando él le metió las manos bajo la franela y comenzó a tocar en los puntos de cosquillas que tenía en el abdomen. Harry se retorcía, quejaba e intentaba, en vano, quitárselo de encima. Ladeó la cabeza cuando Draco apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, dispuesto a comenzar un rastro de mordidas sin fuerza en su cuello, que sumadas a las cosquillas, no hacían nada por permitirle recuperar el aliento.

—¡Ya, ya! ¡Draco! Dra- ¡sabes que te amo! —aquellas fueron las palabras que consiguieron que Draco le volviese a rodear la cadera y lo hiciese girar. Fue su espalda la que quedó presionada contra la pared entonces; Harry jadeaba por aliento, con una enorme sonrisa, él le besó varias veces la comisura de los labios, sacándole más risas débiles, felices, maravilladas—. Pero- Draco Parkinson-Longbottom no suena tan- mal-

No pudo hacer más que reírse de la expresión de horror de su novio, para después sostenerle el rostro y volver a unir sus labios. Draco simuló protestar unos segundos, antes de dejarse arrastrar por el beso lento y cuidadoso.

La carta se le había resbalado en algún punto del trayecto, al igual que la fotografía que mostraba a Pansy en primer plano, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Neville, con una sonrisa, y a la planta de una flor rosa, con los tallos más extraños que había visto, que enroscaba en el aire, usándolos para palmearle la mejilla y el hombro a la bruja, a manera de saludo.

—_0—_

—¿…qué se supone que estamos celebrando?

—¿Por qué _tendrías_ que celebrar algo para dejar que te peine, Harry?

Él rodó los ojos.

—Lo digo por la cena.

—Dárdano está contento de que llevemos más de un mes aquí —Draco se encogió de hombros, sin mirarlo. Desde que comenzó a pasarle el cepillo por el cabello, lucía tan concentrado que Harry incluso podía admitir que lo enternecían sus esfuerzos—, supongo que piensa que un poco de compañía para Ioannidis está bien, ¿sabes?

—No es como si ella se quejase de algo…

—No puede hablar —le recordó, con un bufido incrédulo. Harry se encogió de hombros entonces.

—Me refiero a que está aquí por elección.

—No lo sé —Draco arrugó un poco el entrecejo. Continuaba interesado sólo en el desastre que tenía en la cabeza, apenas aplacado por su labor de los últimos veinte minutos, pero él sabía que no tardaría mucho en volver a su estado natural en cuanto dejase de pasarle el cepillo—, tal vez no lo sea. La Isla podría ser algo así como su Legado familiar.

—¿Y no tendría que haberse quedado aquí entonces? Estuvo demasiado tiempo fue-

—No te muevas —lo reprendió, dándole un tirón a uno de sus mechones, que bastó para que echase la cabeza hacia atrás y volviese a quedarse quieto—. Quizás lo retrasó, de algún modo, no lo sé. La magia funciona de formas extrañas, Harry.

Oh, él lo sabía _bastante_ bien.

Cuando su novio llegó a la inevitable conclusión de que era inútil lo que intentaba, le enredó los dedos en el cabello y se distrajo durante unos minutos, jugando con las hebras oscuras. A Harry le costaba entender por qué lo encontraba tan fascinante.

—Me gustaría que uno de nuestros hijos tuviese el cabello así.

Elevó una ceja nada más oír su débil murmullo. Entonces Draco sí se fijó en su rostro, con cierta diversión contenida, así que decidió seguirle el juego.

—¿Un Malfoy con el cabello Potter? ¿Estás loco? Tus ancestros se van a revolcar en la cripta familiar.

Draco incluso emitió un breve "hm", como si fuese un asunto a considerar. Terminó por chasquear la lengua y restarle importancia con un gesto.

—Que se jodan. Ni siquiera están vivos.

Fue el turno de Draco de arquear las cejas cuando Harry no hizo más que observarlo boquiabierto.

—¿Qué?

—¿A dónde fue mi cretino sangrepura que respetaba sus estúpidas reglas sin sentido más que a nada en el mundo? —Harry hizo ademán de abrazarlo, pero él le colocó la mano en el pecho para guardar distancia y meneó la cabeza.

—No me he terminado de arreglar, no te pongas meloso, así nunca terminaré.

Frente a su expresión de falsa indignación, reaccionó para darle un corto beso, y se alejó, para regresar a su puesto frente al espejo, donde buscaba acomodarse el cuello de la camisa y los gemelos plateados en los puños.

Harry se tendió en la cama, sin cuidado, y fingió que no escuchaba el resoplido de su novio al ver que arruinaba su trabajo de elegirle 'ropa decente' cuando esta comenzaba a arrugarse. Draco tampoco insistió con el tema, tal vez porque sabía que no tenía sentido.

Su cuarto en la casa de la bruja no era el más amplio; de hecho, él se atrevería a decir que su habitación en Godric's Hollow lo superaba por poco; no era como si necesitasen más espacio para ellos dos. Con el pasar de los meses y algunas dificultades obvias, Draco había aprendido a optimizar cada centímetro que tuviesen disponible, y Harry, bueno, a él nunca le importó más que el tener su cama, un baño, y donde poner el bolso. Ahí terminaban sus requisitos.

Los muebles, las paredes, el suelo, hasta las pequeñas decoraciones sueltas por aquí y por allá, tenían los mismos tonos ocres que parecían ser normales en el resto de la propiedad. La ventana redonda daba a la extensión de patio imposible en el exterior y se cerraba con unas tablas divididas en dos, de manera que se pudiese abrir sólo la mitad superior, si era lo que deseaban. La puerta consistía en una pieza curiosa, rugosa, sin pomo, que se abría cuando alguno de ellos la tocaba con los nudillos desde cualquier punto. El aroma tenue de los residuos de un incienso permanecía en el armario, en las sábanas, almohadas, y no se disipaba con el pasar de los días, a pesar de que nadie volvió a encender uno mientras ocupaban el lugar; él no podía explicarse por qué funcionaba de ese modo.

El hecho de que tuviese un armario propio era lo que tenía más contento a Draco, desde que descubrió el espejo de cuerpo entero en la cara interna de una de las puertas dobles. Allí terminaba de examinarse cuando Harry habló.

—¿No crees que debimos llevarla con nosotros alguna vez?

En esas semanas que tenían ahí, Dárdano los acompañó a salir en varias oportunidades, para mostrarles Grecia, la antigua y mágica en comparación a la muggle y moderna, y los alrededores, como el _Área Perdida _donde se llevaban a cabo expediciones de ruinas de civilizaciones de magos de hace miles de años, y se tenía una reserva de criaturas mágicas que se suponía que no existían más que en los libros de mitología. Ioannidis siempre los acompañaba hasta el acantilado desde el que se divisaba la costa, el barco que utilizaban para partir y el muro de neblina que los separaba del mundo exterior.

Draco acababa de darse la vuelta para encararlo. Frunció los labios por un instante, pensativo. Harry murmuró el respectivo cumplido que se había acostumbrado a decirle cuando notaba que se esmeró un poco más en su apariencia. Sonrió a medias al oírlo y caminó hacia él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

—¿Te imaginas llevar a alguien así entre muggles? Porque yo no —con un gesto, se abarcó de pies a cabeza. Era un buen punto; el velo completo de Ioannidis hubiese captado la atención de más de uno de los locales o visitantes, no le cabía duda. Incluso a él lo intrigaba todavía, pese a los años de haberla visto de cerca.

—Pero es posible que la hayamos hecho sentir más sola sin querer, nos llevábamos a Dárdano…

—Él quiso ir, nosotros no lo obligamos a nada —bufó, pero debió sopesarlo por unos instantes, porque cuando volvió a hablar, su voz fue más suave—. Con mayor razón, deberíamos asegurarnos de que tenga una buena noche hoy, _Hopear_.

—Tendrías que haber recogido un ramo para ella también —opinó Harry, divertido. Fue cuando Draco elevó una ceja, que abrió los ojos de sobremanera—. No te creo-

—¿Quién dijo que no lo hice?

—No te vi —puntualizó él, ganándose un guiño, a la vez que Draco se ponía de pie.

—Tengo mis métodos para mantenerte distraído, Harry.

No lo discutiría.

Cuando determinó que estaban listos, sujetó su mano, tiró de él para levantarlo y guiarlo hacia afuera. Harry lo observó con curiosidad, su novio se llevó el índice a los labios, con esa sonrisa traviesa que tenía en momentos así. No fue hasta que alcanzaron la puerta principal, que se dio cuenta de que una mesa para cuatro estaba colocada en el patio, con un mantel bordado, sillas acolchadas, y postes largos que formaban un cuadrilátero de pequeñas esferas con luciérnagas mágicas dentro, para iluminarlos.

Dárdano colocaba los cubiertos sobre servilletas de tela, con una expresión de profunda concentración, cuando los vio llegar. Los dos lo ayudaron, levitando la comida desde la casa para terminar de acomodar.

—Le pedí a Cir una de esas plantas para los resfriados del otro lado de la isla. No le debe faltar mucho, nunca le ha tomado más de unos minutos ir de una parte a la otra —les comentó él, con una sonrisa victoriosa, como si su plan de distracción fuese infalible.

Harry no podía asegurar que la antigua profesora no hubiese sospechado de sus intenciones, o al menos, de la historia innecesaria sobre la planta cuando ninguno estaba resfriado, pero cuando Ioannidis apareció a través del portal que Cheli abría, se quedó quieta por un instante y su cabeza se movió despacio. Supuso que examinaba el improvisado trabajo que hicieron. Tampoco podía decir que reconoció su reacción, mas si bajo el velo lucía la mitad de contenta que Dárdano con su presencia y la cena en el exterior, se dijo que habría valido el intento.

—_0—_

_Hay un sendero en un bosque que no existe según los hechizos de rastreo, lleno de pendientes y rocas enormes, dos muchachos que lo recorren entre murmullos y risas. Es una noche de luna llena, como lo han sido todas durante ese mes._

_De pronto, la risa del menor de los dos irrumpe y acaba con el apacible silencio nocturno, cuando el otro lo alza unos centímetros en el aire y lo hace girar. Hay patadas a la nada, brazos que se agitan, gritos falsos de auxilio. Los dos ahogan la risa contra los labios del otro cuando ha vuelto a colocarlo en el suelo._

—_0—_

—…no puedo creer que esté pasando justo ahora. Aquí, de entre todos los lugares.

—¿Acaso esperabas que ocurriese en casa? —indagó Harry, que no podía apartar la mirada de la escena. No necesitaba poner sus ojos en él para saber que Draco se encogía de hombros.

—Pues no esperaba que fuese aquí.

—Le tomó unos cuatro años salir, yo diría que ya era hora.

—Nadie dice cuánto puede tardar un recogemagia en hacer…lo que sea que esté haciendo en este momento.

La madrugada estaba en su hora más oscura. Si Harry se había despertado, en medio del cálido enredo de extremidades que resultaba de dormir con Draco sobre su pecho, pegado a su costado, fue sólo por ese resplandor irritante para los ojos, sin una procedencia a la que su cansada mente pudiese atribuirle. Al menos, no hasta que tiró del colgante que siempre llevaba consigo y se dio cuenta de que una de las esferas transparentes que pendían del hilo sin color era la que emitía el brillo.

Sacudió a su novio y se lo colocó frente a la cara cuando lloriqueó sobre haber interrumpido un sueño que tenía. Draco abrió los ojos de sobremanera nada más estar lo bastante alerta como para percatarse de que era lo que pasaba.

El recogemagia, al fin, daba señales de estar listo. Los dos se levantaron, Harry separó la esfera del colgante y la devolvió a su tamaño normal, para depositar el huevo mágico en el borde del colchón, donde ambos pudiesen ver el proceso con su respectivo resultado.

De eso, hace más de media hora.

Para ese momento, Harry ya estaba tendido en la cama, Draco sentado, con las piernas recogidas bajo el cuerpo, y aunque los dos tenían las varitas a la mano, ninguno se había atrevido a ponerle un dedo encima o hacer lo que fuese, desde que se escuchó un crujido y notaron la primera grieta formándose en la cáscara moteada. _Primera y única_, cabe aclarar.

—¿Crees que se tome su tiempo para abrir también? —se le ocurrió preguntar, después de otro rato de silencio.

—Nunca había visto uno abriendo —confesó su novio, con aire pensativo—, esto es uno de los sucesos más extraños en el mundo mágico, Harry.

—Pero tengo sueño…

No hizo más que reír por lo bajo cuando lo vio apretarse el puente de la nariz. Se movió sobre la cama, despacio, para rodearle la cadera con un brazo y apoyar la cabeza sobre uno de sus muslos; desde ahí, continuó observando el caparazón casi intacto.

—Me vas a dormir de verdad así —indicó, al sentir las manos que le acariciaban la cabeza, los dedos enroscándose en sus mechones, con esa delicadeza que tenía con él cuando menos se la esperaba.

—Está bien —contestó Draco, en un susurro—, puedes dormirte. Te avisaré si pasa al-

Draco no tendría que avisarle nada, porque ese fue el instante en que ambos saltaron por un segundo crujido, luego vino el tercero, el cuarto. Antes de que Harry se hubiese terminado de enderezar, la cáscara del recogemagia estaba reducida a fragmentos que se despegaban, un sonido bajo y curioso llenando el cuarto que se había quedado sumergido en la expectación.

_Era una criatura viva_, fue lo primero que observó. En algunos casos, podía darse que el recogemagia generase un objeto; como sabían, lo único que podía dictar lo que tenía lugar allí, era la magia del mago que lo llevase consigo. De Harry, en su situación.

La idea de darle vida a una criatura, _sólo_ con su magia, lo mareó.

El ruido se repitió cuando los fragmentos superiores de la cáscara cedieron, cayéndose a los costados del recogemagia. El resplandor volvió a tener lugar en lo que fuese que se estiraba desde adentro hacia ellos.

Un aleteo.

Harry estaba boquiabierto cuando el par de alas se extendieron, junto a las pequeñas patas terminadas en garras. La cabeza ovalada surgió en medio, con ojos igual de brillantes que el resto de su cuerpo. Era completamente blanco, diminuto.

No tenía idea de _qué_ era, pero el sonido estuvo de regreso cuando la criatura voló hacia él. Harry brincó cuando se acercó demasiado; de pronto, en lugar de estrellarse contra su pecho, se desvanecía en el aire al rozarlo, y a él le quedaba una vaga sensación de calidez en las extremidades.

Después sólo permanecían en el silencio y la oscuridad.

—Draco —llamó en voz baja. Su novio había conjurado un _lumos_ y no dejaba de barrer el pequeño cuarto con la mirada—, ¿qué fue eso?

—No tengo la más mínima idea —soltó él, sin disimulo—, ¿era un _dragón_? ¿El recogemagia acaba de darte un dragón miniatura y brillante?

Sólo atinó a soltar una risa estrangulada.

—Eso sería irónico _y_ raro.

—¿A dónde se fue?

Harry dio un vistazo alrededor, mientras se palpaba el pecho y los hombros.

Percibió una débil oleada de magia, un estremecimiento, una chispa al contacto cuando presionó el punto correcto. Despacio, sujetó el cuello de su camiseta y lo estiró para ver dentro.

—Draco.

—¿Lo encontraste?

—Sí.

—¿Y bien? —lo apremió a hablar, con un tono ligeramente fastidiado, cuando Harry no hizo más que boquear y observarlo— ¿dónde está?

En respuesta, sostuvo el borde de la prenda y se la sacó por encima de la cabeza. Las cuestiones que Draco tenía en la punta de la lengua, quedaron relegadas al olvido en cuanto lo vio.

La criatura blanca, de repente mucho más grande, estaba en su piel. Un ala extendida sobre el lado derecho de su pecho, la otra hacia el extremo opuesto, en el torso, el cuerpo larguirucho y delgado dejaba la cola en su cadera, enroscándose hacia un costado, la cabeza ovalada en su hombro.

Emitió un débil resplandor y volvió a apagarse.

Draco lo apuntó, abrió la boca, la cerró, y se limitó a mirarlo, con una confusión obvia que habría considerado muy poco digna para un Malfoy, si se hubiese percatado de cómo lucía.

—Merlín —fue lo que exhaló, tras unos segundos.

Cuando Harry volvió a tocarla, la criatura reptó por su piel y cambió de posición, extendiéndose por su espalda, la cabeza asomándose en su hombro todavía, desde un ángulo distinto.

—¿Debería preocuparme? —preguntó, tan suave como pudo. Tenía los músculos en absoluta tensión cuando a la criatura le dio por encogerse de forma significativa y enrollarse en su garganta, en dos bobinas, con las alas plegadas contra el cuerpo.

—Yo- —Draco parpadeó y frunció el ceño. Luego se levantó de un salto y atravesó el cuarto con largas zancadas, hacia la salida—. ¡Profesora Ioannidis!

—_0—_

—Es divertido.

—Es extraño.

—Sólo mírala-

—Sigue siendo extraño —insistió Draco, pero no despegaba la mirada de él. Todavía tenía la cabeza ladeada y el entrecejo un poco arrugado. Lep descansaba entre sus brazos, donde lo colocó cuando intentó presionar la nariz contra la criatura blanca, y le causó un pequeño ataque de nerviosismo a su dueño.

Harry estaba sentado en la cama, la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Rozaba a la criatura blanca, de vuelta a su tamaño reducido, sobre el dorso de una de sus manos, y esta se retorcía como si fuese un perro que recibía caricias en la barriga. Era igual que una versión _dragonil_ de _padfoot_.

Cuando Draco había salido del cuarto llamando a la profesora, Ioannidis y Dárdano llegaron allí. El segundo había gritado nada más verlo, y lo hizo de nuevo cuando le explicaron que le había regalado un recogemagia rumano años atrás.

De acuerdo a los gestos de la bruja, que Dárdano traducía para ellos, con una expresión pensativa, el recogemagia le había dado una especie de _familiar_. Una criatura mágica que viviría de él, habitaría donde Harry estuviese, y se consumiría hasta la muerte si la abandonaba, porque no tenía otro propósito que permanecer a su lado o con su (posible) futura descendencia. Mencionó que era probable que sus emociones durante esos años hubiesen tenido algún tipo de influencia en la magia y la creación de lo que consiguió.

—_Que haya adoptado la forma de un dragón es un poco…_—entonces se había detenido, para mirar a uno y al otro de forma alternativa, con una sonrisa. Harry carraspeó y fingió que no captaba el punto, mientras Draco soltaba un bufido de risa a su lado.

Todavía no sabían lo que podía hacer, pero le llevó sólo medio minuto de considerarlo bien, para llegar a la conclusión de que no quería dejar que muriera. Incluso se atrevería a decir, después de superado el shock inicial y permitirse ver bien los esporádicos destellos del blanco de su cuerpo, que era bastante _lindo_.

Por el rato que llevaba jugando con la criatura, podía deducir que se mantendría en silencio y quieta cuando no le prestase atención, le gustaba moverse por la parte superior de su cuerpo, y en especial, tomar un lugar sobre su hombro o enroscarse en sus brazos, lo que suponía una imagen bastante curiosa de su extremidad envuelta en bobinas blancas, como un largo brazalete mágico. Cuando una idea lo inquietaba, enviaba una ola de calma que aclaraba su mente.

—¿Crees que se duerma o vas a tenerla dando vueltas siempre? —preguntó Draco. Harry arrugó el entrecejo y le tocó la cabeza ovalada, considerándolo.

—¿Puedes dormirte? Ya sabes, dormir- dejar de moverte —probó. Se demoró unos segundos en obedecer.

El dibujo se desvaneció de su piel; a cambio, la diminuta criatura que brotó del recogemagia apareció ante él. Harry la atrapó entre las palmas de sus manos cuando se quedó inmóvil, ojos cerrados, escamas apagadas. No tenía idea de cuánto duraría en ese estado, cómo se despertaba o qué pasaría cuando ocurriese, así que la trasladó con tanto cuidado como era capaz y la depositó sobre la mesa de noche. Comprobó que seguía dormida, y sonrió, orgulloso de su estrategia.

Draco todavía lucía como si algo le preocupase, así que dejó caer los hombros y suspiró.

—¿Qué esperabas que saliera cuando me lo diste?

Su novio formó una línea recta con los labios durante unos segundos, luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Algo que- que te gustase, no sé, no podía imaginarme qué haría tu magia. Era- Merlín, acababa de cumplir quince, estaba _bastante_ confundido, era obvio que quería impresionarte y no se me ocurrió que fuese a terminar…_así_ —señaló hacia la criatura dormida, aturdido.

Harry sonrió de lado y extendió los brazos hacia él. Draco dejó a Lep al borde de la cama y cedió, sentándose para que lo abrazase. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y le frunció el ceño a la pobre copia mágica de dragón en la mesa de noche.

—Me gusta —murmuró contra los lacios mechones rubios, a la vez que le daba un beso en la cabeza—, es muy extraño, único, y será genial ver la cara de todos cuando se enteren.

—Así que…¿sí te impresioné con el regalo al final?

No se esperaba la pregunta y no pudo evitar que la ternura lo inundase. Sujetó su mejilla, hizo que levantase el rostro, y lo besó. Aún sonreía.

—Claro que sí —susurró, estrechándolo más para pedir otro beso.

* * *

**Este capítulo viene con una larga odisea de conflictos con la primera escena, preguntas a una amiga, dejar que ella leyese una parte, horas de corrección cuando no tenía luz, cansancio, y una sensación de nostalgia demasiado profunda, porque significa que estoy tan cerca de terminar la historia y eso me da ganas de llorar. Creo que tendré que dedicarme a los extras para lidiar con la pérdida, jajaja.**

**Oh, una pregunta en los comentarios llamó mi atención. La de si Lucius estaría de acuerdo con su relación. La verdad es que creo que sería hosco con Harry, pero sí. Cuando vea a su hijo feliz, lo terminaría por aceptar, porque bah. Le importa más Draco. No lo digo yo, lo dice el canon ¿?**

**Creo que lo he mencionado antes, pero en fin, soy de Venezuela. Quiero darles la bienvenida a nuevos lectores, no me lo esperaba antes de haber terminado la historia, pero igual hola /corazón, corazón.**

**El brazalete que Ioannidis le regala a Draco es más para ilusiones que cambios como tal, ya que los segundos no están permitidos por el Legado, y era más sencillo así. Son buenas ilusiones, que se sienten al tacto y todo, pero ilusiones, al fin y al cabo.**

**De hecho, sí, son nueve libros, porque el primero es el Libro 0, jajaja, perdón por la confusión. Pueden tomar este último como un laaaargo epílogo ;)**

**Creo que dejaré esto aquí para no decirles lo sentimental que ando, djdkd. Como siempre, gracias por leer.**


	81. 73 L8

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 8. **_**Harry Potter y los Inventores de Hechizos**_

* * *

**Capítulo setenta y tres: **_De cuando hay un mago sorprendente (y Draco está muy orgulloso de Harry)_

Estaban en un mirador, en lo alto del acantilado de una ciudad, con vistas a una extensión de mar inmensa, la primera vez que sucedió. Draco tenía un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, Harry se recargaba en él, y conversaban en voz baja, sus manos unidas en medio de ambos. Los dos lo notaron.

La "M" del anillo de los Malfoy se iluminó en un resplandor blanco que volvió más notoria la letra, la pieza le envió una rápida corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo, que lo hizo saltar, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor, y sacudir la muñeca con un quejido. Levantó el brazo, lo suficiente para que ambos lo viesen mejor, y luego le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva a su novio, que lucía más serio de pronto.

—¿Qué…?

Draco soltó un débil bufido.

—Es el primer llamado del Legado.

Le llevó unos instantes reaccionar.

—¿Cuántos son? —Draco le mostró tres dedos en respuesta— ¿y- y qué pasa si no vas ahora?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy seguro.

Harry no se sentía con ganas de que lo averiguasen.

—_0—_

La partida se retrasó por motivos que escapaban de su control; trasladores que no llevaban a donde necesitaban ir, problemas con algunos trámites. Draco se negaba a utilizar una de las puertas del Museo, que era la manera más rápida. Después entró en su modo caprichoso y lo distrajo con paseos por la playa, cenas con los únicos otros residentes de La Isla, pidiéndole a Ioannidis que le enseñase más magia avanzada, a Dárdano que les contase sobre la historia del lugar.

A pesar de que se rehusaba al principio, Harry se quedaba maravillado en las lecciones que la bruja le daba. Circe Ioannidis seguía siendo, como ya sabía, la mentora perfecta. No necesitaba utilizar su voz, desde que las palabras se dibujaban en el aire en colores brillantes, contestaba a sus dudas más extrañas, lo guiaba en los movimientos de muñeca, le corregía la pronunciación con gestos.

El brazalete que le había dado durante su séptimo año en Hogwarts, y que nunca se quitaba, se sentía tibio contra su piel cuando permitía que la magia fluyese libre desde él. Vibraba en el aire, lo condensaba, lo llenaba de una esencia que le habría resultado tan familiar como la cera de escobas o la colonia de Draco, aunque no podía explicarse a qué olía.

Había hecho magia sin varita montones de veces desde que lo tenía, incluso antes, mas no fue hasta una mañana en que arrastraba los pies hacia la cocina, adormilado, y los utensilios se movieron por sí solos, respondiendo a una petición que él ni siquiera pensó en hacer, para prepararle una taza de té y el desayuno, que cayó en cuenta del nivel al que aquello había llegado.

Alrededor de dos semanas más tarde, los alcanzó el segundo llamado del Legado, y el último que soportarían.

Estaba en la cocina, levitando algunos ingredientes recién cortados, bajo petición de Ioannidis, que le señaló el caldero flotante en que debía colocarlos para empezar con la preparación de la cena. Dárdano deambulaba cerca de ahí, haciendo poco ruido. Acomodaba los cubiertos en la mesa y observaba con la misma fascinación de siempre los despliegues de magia de ambos, como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía.

Draco leía en el patio, con Lep sobre un hombro. Lo siguiente que sabría era que se detenía de forma abrupta, el encuadernado se resbalaba de entre sus dedos, y el conejo echaba a volar hacia adentro, para buscar a Harry.

No se podía mover. El aire le faltaba, y cuando se llevó las manos al pecho, apretando en puños la tela de su camisa, no tardó en desplomarse.

—…_dice que es normal _—explicaría Dárdano luego, cuando estuviese sentado junto a la cama donde su novio dormía. Él no sonaba tan convencido y le dirigió a Ioannidis una mirada inquisitiva, que volvió a ser contestada con señales—, _es el Legado tirando de él y de su magia. Va a seguir pasando y se pondrá peor si no le hace caso._

Esa misma noche, cuando Draco abrió los ojos, Harry estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama.

—Creo que ya sabemos qué pasa, ¿no? —intentó bromear, pero tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo de varios minutos, con abrazos, besos y palabras suaves de por medio, para que dejase de imaginar lo peor y preguntarle a Draco si _en verdad _se sentía bien.

Cenaron con sus anfitriones, como estaba previsto, y les agradecieron el alojamiento, la comida, el tour de Dárdano por Grecia. En el cuarto, sus pertenencias regresaban al equipaje por sí solas, mientras Harry las supervisaba.

Dárdano les dio un fuerte abrazo a cada uno y les dijo que podían volver cuando quisieran.

La antigua profesora los despidió con un apretón en las manos y un par de asentimientos escuetos, e igual que sucedió con cada una de sus salidas de La Isla, los acompañó hasta el borde del acantilado, donde Dárdano saltaba y retornaba a su forma de Augurey, ahora opcional, y ellos subían al barco que constituía la única oportunidad para salir.

Amanecía cuando tomaron el primer traslador. Al día siguiente, todavía en la oscuridad de la madrugada, dos magos atravesarían la chimenea del recibidor de la Mansión Malfoy, procurando ser tan sigilosos como eran capaces.

Sin embargo, fue inútil, porque nada más poner un pie en el corredor, escucharían los pasos apresurados que bajaban por las escaleras laterales, y Narcissa Malfoy, ajustándose la bata sobre el pijama de seda y con expresión de alarma, los encontraría en su casa.

El rostro de la mujer se suavizó al pasar la mirada de uno al otro, y luego se contrajo por un instante, como si estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar. No lo hizo, claro. Se recompuso para sonreírles, abrazó a su hijo para darle la bienvenida, y al mismo Harry lo trató con tanta delicadeza, besándole la mejilla, preguntándole por el viaje y ofreciéndole un desayuno _exprés_ de los elfos, que se sintió culpable por haber interrumpido su sueño de ese modo.

A pesar de sus reticencias, el cansancio por el traslado, y la obviedad de que el sol ni siquiera había salido todavía, Narcissa lucía más que contenta de tenerlos en el comedor pequeño que los invitados comunes nunca conocerían, relatándole experiencias al azar del viaje, asegurándoles que estaban bien, y comiendo unas tostadas a las tres de la madrugada.

Ella no preguntó por qué regresaron. Supuso que, desde un principio, habría tenido en claro que sólo existía un motivo por el que Draco volvería de forma tan repentina.

—_0—_

Unas horas después, cerca de la mitad de la mañana y tras un merecido descanso, del que apenas pudo zafarse, porque Draco no quería dejarlo salir de la cama tan pronto, Harry se Apareció en el patio de su casa en Godric's Hollow y vio a su madre por primera vez en más de un año y medio.

Lily llevaba unos libros al piso de arriba, se imaginó que para utilizar algunas referencias en su programa de radio mágica, y se lo topó de frente en el recibidor. Sólo un hechizo de levitación que tenía alrededor evitó que todos golpeasen el suelo cuando se le cayeron por la sorpresa.

Lo abrazó con fuerza suficiente para quitarle el aire, lo reprendió por no haber avisado que volvían, y luego siguió colgada de él, balbuceando sobre su estatura, el largo de su cabello, y otros temas que nadie más que una madre habría encontrado en verdad relevantes. Y Harry entendió, al fin, la respuesta que su novio le había dado una lejana tarde, durante los primeros seis meses del viaje, acerca de por qué no hacían visitas rápidas a su familia en el camino cuando pasaban de un lado del continente al otro.

—_Si los vemos, no podremos seguir moviéndonos._

Entonces él había pensado que sólo exageraba, o que temía que el Legado no le permitiese volver a irse en cuanto pisase la Mansión, ya como un adulto. Pero tuvo razón todo el tiempo. Harry sabía que no podría haber dejado aquel lugar, de nuevo, cuando ella se apartó para limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos, pidiendo que disculpase su emotividad y riéndose de sí misma.

Estaban sentados en la sala, Harry repitiendo algunas de las anécdotas del viaje, cuando James y Sirius irrumpieron en la chimenea, tan ruidosos como de costumbre, empujándose entre ellos. Ambos hombres frenaron en seco al oír su voz.

Su padrino corrió hacia el mueble y se arrojó sobre él, aullando igual que su forma animaga, y riéndose a carcajadas. A James le llevó unos minutos ser capaz de acercarse sin recibir otro empujón de su viejo amigo, que le soltaba un "yo tengo prioridad" o "llegué primero". Lo único que le preguntó fue si le había ido bien, y Harry juró, con total honestidad, que había sido increíble.

—_0—_

Harry caminaba en línea recta por el pasillo, de ida y vuelta en los mismos puntos, cuando Draco entró a la sala del Legado. La pared traslúcida, gracias al contacto con su anillo Malfoy, sólo le mostraba a su novio dando breves respuestas al cetro en medio del salón, con la postura perfecta y la máscara de indiferencia que tan rara le resultaba para entonces, por el tiempo sin verlo así.

Lep, que debía percibir su nerviosismo o haberse contagiado de este, seguía sus movimientos, pegado a sus pies entre saltos cortos. _Antártida, _su familiar, era una criatura diminuta y de débil resplandor que volaba sobre su hombro, en silencio.

—Él estará bien.

El murmullo suave y amable de Narcissa lo hizo detenerse. De pronto, la realización de que era el único hijo de esa mujer el que estaba ahí dentro, y ella tendría que estar tanto o más ansiosa que él, lo golpeó con una ola de culpabilidad, por no haber intentado conservar la calma por los dos. En cambio, era la bruja quien se mantenía erguida, con los ojos puestos en la pared traslúcida, y sin dar aparentes señales de angustia.

—Siempre es extraño verlos entrar y hablarle. Pero el Legado no les hace nada cuando están aquí.

Harry sabía que pretendía tranquilizarlo, pero no podía asegurar que lo hubiese conseguido.

Cuando Draco se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala, Narcissa fue la primera en adelantarse de vuelta al pasillo, él pisándole los talones.

Ambos se detuvieron al encontrarlo afuera. Él sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

—No me dijeron cuánto tiempo.

—¿Y para salir? —inquirió la mujer, mientras Harry todavía intentaba procesar esas palabras.

—Una, dos horas seguidas. No puede ser todos los días.

—¿Están molestos? —preguntó Harry, que era lo único que podía asumir de acuerdo a lo que le había explicado del funcionamiento de su Legado.

Draco le sonrió con tanta amargura que quiso retractarse de haber hablado.

—Casi veinte meses retrasándolo a propósito, ignoré un llamado, y era obvio que no quería volver. Que todavía me dejen salir es…_comprensivo_ de su parte.

La manera en que lo decía, hacía parecer que podían ser cualquier cosa, excepto eso.

—_0—_

Draco le había contado, a grandes rasgos, lo que sucedería cuando el Legado lo tomase.

_Era un Legado del segundo tipo, _fue lo primero que le dijo. Harry tuvo que preguntarle a qué se refería.

Los Legados del primer tipo eran aquellos que _obsequiaban_ a sus herederos; como el de los Lovegood, con el don que le dio a Luna, y el de los Longbottom, que según Pansy, podía avisarte si tus seres queridos estaban en peligro y llevarte con un tirón de magia a su posición, sin importar los hechizos que rodeasen el lugar. Los del tercer tipo exigían que un heredero se _entregase_; eran los más radicales, los que dictaban la forma en que el mago pasaría el resto de sus días, aquellos que vivían de la magia de su heredero, o lo retenían de alguna manera. El de los Parkinson era de esa categoría.

Los del segundo tipo eran, en su opinión, los peores. Y era al que pertenecía el de los Malfoy.

Los Malfoy eran _tomados. _La diferencia que tenían con los que recibían obsequios, como ya sabía, era que ellos sólo los conseguían mediante intercambios, y los precios podían ser demasiado altos, si no sabían tratar con la entidad. A su vez, contrario a los que necesitaban alguien que se _entregase_, la magia ancestral no vivía de ellos. Era al revés.

Además, los herederos _entregados _podían ser reemplazados por el mago o bruja con que se hubiesen comprometido, como en el caso de Pansy y Neville. Los _tomados _no, después del intercambio; en caso de tener dos herederos, hacía caso omiso de cuál fuese el mayor, para _tomar _al que más le gustase, y si el siguiente en la línea no tenía relación sanguínea al anterior (lo que, de acuerdo a los registros, jamás había sucedido), debía ser aceptado por el Legado. Las consecuencias de que no lo hiciese también eran desconocidas.

Él le había hablado de los tres puntos principales con respecto a su Legado, aquello que, inevitablemente, cambiaría una vez que hubiese sido _tomado_ como le correspondía.

El más notorio era el no poder salir a gusto. Si incumplía con las normas estipuladas por su Legado en aquel aspecto, los resultados no serían distintos de lo ocurrido con los llamados iniciales, y era más que probable que el tiempo que tenía que permanecer en la Mansión se alargase.

El segundo término consistía en la inquietud. La Mansión, sometida a un cambio constante, sufriría oleadas de magia que necesitaban ser retenidas o terminarían por agotarlo y luego enfermarlo. Draco tendría que recorrerla cada día, comprobar que el orden prevalecía, y mantener conversaciones largas con el Legado, cuando se hubiese asegurado de que todo marchaba bien.

El tercero afectaba de forma directa e indirecta a su magia y cualquier cosa que se relacionase a esta. En el caso de Draco, las barreras de la Mansión pasarían a estar bajo su control, los retratos de los antepasados cooperarían con lo que les pidiese, y tendría una libertad inusual dentro de las paredes de la casa, donde los objetos se moverían si él se los ordenaba y sin necesidad de que levantase la varita. Podría tener algunos dolores de cabeza y estaría cansado de vez en cuando, durante el proceso de adaptación a la Mansión, que funcionaría igual que un segundo cuerpo para él.

Lep, que estaba relacionado por una unión afectuosa y mágica a su dueño, tampoco podría salir de los terrenos de la familia, a menos que Draco lo hiciese.

Y estaba el "detalle" de su compromiso. Si era sincero, a Harry le preocupaba más cómo todo aquello, en conjunto, afectaría a su novio, pero ese era un asunto que resultaba angustiante también.

—Realmente no es como si tuvieses que hacer algo frente a ellos —le explicaba Draco, la tarde que se pasaron en su cuarto para hablar del tema. Junto a los cambios de la Mansión, su habitación adoptaría otra forma y se trasladaría al piso principal, mientras que la de Narcissa pasaría a un ala diferente, y aquella enorme que solía conocer y en la que tantas veces durmieron de niños, quedaría sellada mágicamente hasta la llegada del siguiente heredero Malfoy—. A lo mucho, tendrías que presentarte si un día decides que quieres que nos casemos, y yo hablaré con el Legado. No pediría su aprobación para eso.

—¿No se supone que ellos deberían estar de acuerdo con la persona con que vas a…?

—Se supone —interrumpió él, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero realmente no me importa. Este es un tema en el que no voy a ceder por nada, que se molesten y hagan lo que quieran, y a la mierda sus opciones. Si me caso, sólo puede ser contigo.

Harry pensaba que Draco podía ser demasiado testarudo para su propio bien, a veces sin proponérselo. Pero cómo lo amaba cuando hablaba con tanta convicción de su relación y su mirada sobre él no vacilaba.

Le daba la impresión de que no había modo de que lo suyo saliese mal.

—_0—_

Vieron a Pansy exactamente tres días luego de haber llegado. Harry había estado hecho un lío con trámites para la Academia, ser arrastrado por su padrino para conocer el lugar donde Remus y él vivían desde hace meses, horas con su madre, que tanto lo consentía desde su regreso, y visitas a la Mansión.

Las primeras dos horas de libertad que Draco consiguió, fueron utilizadas para tomar el flu hacia la casa de los Parkinson, donde Amelia los abrazó a ambos y repitió ese ritual curioso que tenían las madres, de preguntar si estaban bien y si querían comida.

A pesar de haberse pasado los últimos dos años comprometidos, Neville y Pansy permanecían en las casas de sus familias la mayor parte del tiempo; sabía que había sido una elección acordada por ambos, porque su amiga se negaba a dejar sola a su madre tan pronto, ahora que su hermano estaba lejos y consideraba que no tenía a nadie más. Por lo que Hermione les contó durante los viajes, en algunas notas al pie de las cartas de la chica, la pareja sí se pasaba un par de días en el Vivero, de vez en cuando, donde tenían habilitadas dos habitaciones junto al invernadero más pequeño, construido sólo para sus híbridos en pleno desarrollo.

En otras palabras, era probable que ella estuviese en casa, pero no una certeza absoluta, así que los dos sonrieron cuando la mujer llamó a su hija, y segundos más tarde, una confundida Pansy se acercaba a preguntarle por qué tanta prisa con que fuese hasta allí. Se interrumpió a mitad de su cuestión, emitió un sonido ahogado, y al instante, Harry experimentaba un agradable déjà vu, en que un torbellino de movimiento daba lugar a una niña que se abalanzaba sobre los dos y se les colgaba del cuello. Sólo que esa niña había crecido al mismo tiempo que ambos, y ya era una adulta, incluso unos centímetros más alta que él sin los tacones.

Lo primero que hizo fue sujetarles el rostro, primero a uno y luego el otro, para someterlos a un intenso escrutinio que terminó en besos en las mejillas de los dos. Lo segundo fue preguntar cuánto tiempo tenía Draco, antes de que tuviese que regresar.

Cuando escuchó la respuesta, lanzó un _patronus_ de unicornio y lo envió con Hermione. Les explicó que ella pidió que le avisase cuando hubiesen vuelto.

—Luna está internada por un proyecto en la Academia de Medimagia, no puede venir hasta dentro de unos días —la excusó, tirando de ambos, uno con cada mano, para que fuesen hacia la sala y tomasen asiento. Le pidió té y galletas a un elfo—, pero le avisaré que ya están aquí apenas se vayan. Ella me había dicho que vendrían alrededor de esta fecha —explicó, con un gesto vago para restarle importancia—. Y Ron…—dejó las palabras en el aire cuando su rostro se contrajo con una emoción extraña, y se limitó a observar los bocadillos que el elfo ponía sobre la mesa de centro, a los que agradeció con un murmullo.

—¿Qué pasó con Ron? —preguntó Harry, al ver que no continuaba por sí misma. Pansy le mostró una expresión que era casi de disculpa.

—Oh, Harry- tendrías que ir a visitarlo. Nadie se los quiso mencionar por carta, es de estas cosas que deben hablarse en persona pero él…Merlín, Ron está _tan_ hundido.

Parpadeó. Intercambió una rápida mirada con Draco, que lucía igual de aturdido.

—¿A qué te refieres con hundido, Pans? —insistió, causando que ella se mordiese el labio por un instante, el mismo que le llevó levitar el té en su dirección y servirle el azúcar. A Draco le preparó la infusión con leche que acostumbraba.

—Hundido es- _hundido_ —titubeó, arrugando un poco el entrecejo—. La Academia consume su tiempo y energía, se la pasa agotado, se altera por nada. No puede ver a Hermione sin que parezca que va a explotar, ni hablar de verla cuando está con Anthony; no hemos podido reunirnos tanto porque siempre termina mal. Tiene un montón de citas, seguidas, y son un desastre, y- y luego se pone a beber y…en serio, _en serio,_ se nos escapó de las manos recientemente.

—¿Cómo pudieron no decirme eso antes? —Harry estuvo a punto de sacudirse para zafarse cuando sintió el agarre en su mano. Fue el hecho de que se tratase de Draco, pidiéndole que se calmase y no arremetiese contra Pansy, que se veía carcomida por el remordimiento, lo que hizo que respirase profundo y se quedase sentado, con los músculos rígidos y todas sus dudas.

—Él decía que estaba bien —indicó, lloriqueando—, y hasta unos meses, sí estaba más o menos bien. Nos pidió que no lo mencionáramos, decía que no quería arruinar tus largas vacaciones, él sólo- no lo sé, Mione y yo intentamos- queríamos- Luna vio sus emociones y dijo que simplemente está muy perdido —aclaró, con un hilo de voz al llegar al final.

Harry se reclinó en el asiento y se tragó la sensación amarga de ser el peor amigo del mundo, recordándose que no podía ser su culpa, si no tenía idea hasta entonces. Draco le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y lo pegó a su costado; la familiaridad del contacto le permitió tranquilizarse y prestar atención a la siempre incesante charla de su amiga, que a pesar de ello, estaba feliz de verlos y quería saber más de los lugares que visitaron.

Todavía quedaban alrededor de diez minutos para cumplirse las dos horas, cuando sintió que Draco se tensaba, y giró la cabeza hacia él. Pansy se calló de inmediato.

—Se acabó tu tiempo, ¿verdad? —inquirió, con una sonrisa triste, que él respondió igual.

Ella se puso de pie para despedirlos con otro abrazo, besó sus mejillas, y le prometió a Draco ir a visitarlo en la Mansión. Cuando pasaron bajo el muro de la chimenea, dispuestos a irse, ahogó un grito y les dijo que acababa de recordar que Daphne Greengrass también quería que le avisase apenas hubiesen pisado Gran Bretaña. Ellos se observaron con diversión, prometieron que le escribirían a Daphne por sí mismos, y se fueron.

Tuvo la impresión de que Draco respiraba más fácilmente cuando salieron por la chimenea de la Mansión, segundos después. No se lo mencionó.

—_0—_

Para dar con Ron, escogió el primer fin de semana desde su llegada, de manera que no pudiese escaquearse por las clases. A él mismo le faltaban unos días para presentarse a la prueba de ingreso para la Academia de Inefables, en un semestre tardío, así que se dijo que era en ese momento, o no sería nunca.

Molly lo recibió en La Madriguera con un abrazo muelehuesos que le arrebató el aliento, lo invitó a entrar, y antes de que se diese cuenta de qué pasaba, ya estaba sentado junto a la mesa y tenía un plato de comida al frente. Le habló del éxito de los gemelos con su tienda de bromas, el trabajo de Percy en el Ministerio, y le contó, casi a modo de disculpa, que Ginny estaba en el entrenamiento con las _Arpías_ esa mañana, por lo que no podría saludarlo, a menos que esperase.

Cuando él le preguntó por Ron, la pobre mujer casi se echó a llorar. Su chico más joven no había ido a La Madriguera en más de dos meses, no enviaba cartas, no respondía a los _patronus_. Si no hubiese sido porque Arthur y Percy lo divisaron por el Ministerio una tarde de prácticas de Auror, ni siquiera sabría a dónde estaba metido.

Harry estaba más preocupado al irse que cuando llegó. Había regresado a Godric's Hollow, donde se puso a dar vueltas por la sala, crispándole los nervios a su madre, que planificaba el contenido de su próximo programa, sentada en el sofá.

—Alguno de sus hermanos debe saber cosas de él que no le ha dicho a Molly, ¿no? —fue lo que le dijo. Harry le besó la mejilla, porque no podía haber pedido una mujer más lista como madre.

Cuando Ginevra Weasley saliese de los vestidores en el estadio local de las Arpías, se lo encontraría recargado en la pared contraria y sonreiría. Harry abrió los brazos, la recibió cuando se lanzó contra él, y la hizo girar en el aire, entre risas ahogadas.

Al dejarla de vuelta en el suelo, ella barrería el pasillo con la mirada, divertida, hasta que él hubiese alzado una ceja y espetado:

—¿Qué buscas?

Entonces daría un paso hacia atrás, llevándose las manos a la boca con dramatismo.

—No puedo creerlo, este es un evento único en la vida- ¡no estás con Draco Malfoy! ¡_Pueden_ separarse! —Ginny comenzó a palparle los costados, haciéndole cosquillas por las que se retorció—. Merlín, y yo que llegué a creer que ahora sí estaban pegados con magia, Harry.

Él rodó los ojos cuando le guiñó, dejó que deslizase un brazo por debajo del suyo, y se vio arrastrado por la chica hacia el área del comedor que pertenecía al personal del estadio de Quidditch. La acompañó a almorzar, intentó no reírse por el cambio en su expresión cuando su colgante de plata se encendió con una señal mágica, y al abrir la tapa del relicario rectangular, descubrió una fotografía de Luna que cobraba vida cuando ella la contactaba para decirle que el internado iba bien y preguntarle sobre la práctica. Ya que estaba ahí, también saludó a Luna.

Cuando saliese del estadio, tendría una dirección anotada en un trozo de pergamino, y una imagen mental para Aparecerse.

—_0—_

Ron se quedaba en un conjunto de apartamentos para magos de pocos recursos; espacios pequeños, pero cómodos y limpios, ocupados en su mayoría por estudiantes jóvenes, sin una fortuna familiar que los respaldase ni tiempo para trabajos de mejor paga, y dado el ambiente que tenía y que hubiese hallado teléfonos funcionales, un intercomunicador en la entrada y una computadora en recepción, supuso que también convivía una considerable población de mestizos o hijos de muggles allí.

Subió al ascensor, que podía utilizarse al estilo tradicional o indicando en voz alta el piso, para que se activase con una magia bastante funcional que un sangrepura no habría puesto en práctica, sin dañar el equipo, y alcanzó uno de los pisos de varias habitaciones con espacios en común, y apartamentos compartidos. Su mejor amigo estaba en uno de estos últimos, por lo que pudo ver cuando tocó con los nudillos, y fue una cabellera rubia ceniza la que se asomó.

—¿Buscas al pelirrojo? —preguntó nada más verlo. Harry asintió, por lo que se giró y gritó:—. ¡Novato, a la puerta! ¡Te están buscando aquí!

Reconoció el quejido de Ron y su andar cansado, arrastrando los pies, cuando se aproximó a la sala-comedor-cocina de la que surgían los pasillos a ambos cuartos.

—…encontré tu maldito uniforme en mi armario —le decía a su compañero, que ahogó un grito y conjuró la prenda. En el breve intercambio de palabras que los vio tener, a través de la rendija que dejaba la puerta, se percató de que él se colocaba una túnica de Auror sobre la ropa—. ¿Qué decías antes?

—Te están buscando, novato.

—¿Quién?

—¿Yo qué voy a saber? Y te toca lavar los platos.

—¿Qué…? ¡Yo lo hice ayer!

Sus protestas llegaron a oídos sordos, cuando el joven Auror salió, pasándole por un lado a Harry. El otro refunfuñó por algunos segundos, agitó la varita para levitar los platos hacia el fregadero, y dejó que la esponja comenzase a moverse sola y el agua les cayese encima, antes de darse cuenta de su presencia.

La varita se le resbaló de los dedos cuando lo hizo.

—¿Ha- Harry?

—Hey…

Trastabilló cuando Ron se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. Tenía un aroma a whisky de fuego que le hizo arrugar la nariz.

—Dime que no estabas bebiendo en la mañana, Ron —Harry le palmeó la espalda y lo vio dar un paso lejos y sacudir la cabeza.

—Llegué en la mañana, ni siquiera me he cambiado- lo olvidé —soltó un bufido al decirlo, para después frotarse el rostro—. Compañero, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? Me hubieses dicho- habría ido a verte en casa de tus padres, ya sabes.

Rehuía de su mirada. Era tan obvio que se preguntó, de forma vaga, si no le enseñarían a disimular a los Aurores en la Academia.

—No era necesario, quise venir —Harry se cruzó de brazos. Aquel gesto sí captó la atención del otro, que se encogió un poco y le dedicó esa mirada desolada que años atrás le daba a Molly cuando sabía que se venía una reprimenda—. Me contaron algunas cosas interesantes cuando llegué.

—Si fue Hermione quien te dijo que- yo no quería, ¿bien? Si el estúpido de Goldstein no hubiese estado ahí en primer lugar, porque no tenía que estar, nadie lo invitó, entonces- tal vez yo no lo habría quemado- porque fue un accidente, no es como si yo fuese por ahí quemando gente- —Ron no paraba de gesticular a medida que se explicaba, o lo más similar a la acción que era capaz de llevar a cabo en ese instante.

Harry levantó las cejas.

—Fue Pansy quien me dijo que estás cansado y bebes mucho —lo cortó, a mitad de explicación, por lo que su mejor amigo boqueó y luego apretó la mandíbula, al caer en cuenta de que él mismo se delató—. Pero termina de contarme cómo quemaste a Goldstein, ya que estás en eso.

Él enrojeció.

—¡Fue un accidente!

—Que ocurrió, casualmente, cuando él estaba con Hermione, ¿no?

—Los accidentes pueden suceder en cualquier momento —puntualizó, con tal solemnidad que casi le creyó.

Harry suspiró, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, y lo jaló hacia adentro, preguntándole si tenía algo más que hacer esa tarde. Si tuvo planes, los canceló de inmediato.

—Yo sólo- me desespera verlos juntos, ¿bien? —sería la vaga explicación que le daría acerca del asunto con Hermione y su novio, cuando ambos estuviesen sentados en los muebles viejos de su sala—. Me da- no sé, quisiera maldecirlo, si no supiese que estaría tan, tan mal, y ella- ¿te imaginas cuánto se enojaría ella?

Casi podía visualizar la reacción de Draco, si hubiese escuchado lo mismo que él. Se habría apretado el puente de la nariz, para después inclinarse en su dirección, y preguntar "¿le dices tú que se está muriendo de celos y actúa como estúpido, o lo hago yo?".

Soltó una pesada exhalación.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con la bebida en exceso?

Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No bebo tanto, sólo- algunas noches para, tú entiendes, desestresarme. La Academia es difícil.

—Así que lo puedes dejar en cualquier momento, ¿cierto? —Harry volvió a arquear las cejas cuando lo vio fruncir los labios. Tras un instante, Ron asintió con ganas.

—Sí, puedo. Claro que puedo dejarlo.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Harry se estiró y preguntó:

—¿Por qué dejaste La Madriguera?

—¿Todo en esta tarde va a ser sobre mí? —gimoteó su mejor amigo, enterrando el rostro entre las manos.

—Bueno, ¿quieres que te hablé de lo que hice cuando viajaba? Hace unos meses, en la parte mágica de la Torre Eiffel, estuvieron a punto de echarnos por "exhibicionismo", porque Draco me hizo-

—¡Hablemos de mí! —se exaltó, con el rostro más rojo aún, el color se le extendía hasta las orejas— ¡hablemos de mis problemas emocionales, de La Madriguera! ¡De la Academia! ¡De Quidditch! ¡Lo que sea! Sólo no me metas esa imagen mental en la cabeza, oh- Merlín, qué asco —Ron procedió a cubrirse la cara de nuevo, entre lloriqueos.

Harry se echó a reír al haber conseguido la reacción que esperaba. Ron se demoró unos instantes en levantar la mirada hacia él, ceñudo, pero su expresión se relajó poco a poco.

—¿Dijiste en la Torre Eiffel?

Le sonrió con aparente inocencia.

—¿Sí quieres que te cuente sobre eso entonces?

Por supuesto que disfrutó de ver cómo su rostro se deformaba por el desagrado.

—Amigo, es horrible, en serio. Eso es simplemente horrible.

—A mí me gustó basta-

—¡Ya! ¡Suficiente!

Harry siguió riéndose cuando le lanzó un cojín al azar y se puso a protestar sobre cómo no debía contarle eventos semejantes, si quería que se mantuviese cuerdo.

Cuando dejase el edificio, unas horas más tarde, Ron tendría mejor cara, le habría prometido ir a almorzar en La Madriguera al día siguiente, un domingo, con él, y Harry habría hecho una inesperada pausa al final de las escaleras del conjunto residencial, frente a un tablero de anuncios al más puro estilo de los muggles, donde ponían la disponibilidad de cuartos.

Algunas ideas interesantes darían vueltas en su cabeza al regresar a Godric's Hollow.

—_0—_

La prueba para entrar a la Academia de Inefables consistía en un examen teórico y uno práctico.

Harry se pasó algunas tardes en la biblioteca de la Mansión, acompañado por su novio, sólo para descubrir que, aunque sus conocimientos no fuesen calcados de los libros, conocía toda esa teoría de las lecciones con Ioannidis. No sonaba a que fuese a tener dificultades, mientras tuviese un repaso decente de los nombres de los conceptos que siempre se le escapaban.

Por si acaso, sólo para alentarlo, Draco le daba un beso con cada respuesta acertada en los cuestionarios que le preparaba con la temática general.

Para la parte práctica, tuvo la buena suerte, _y la desgracia,_ de que sus amigos estuviesen bastante dispuestos a ayudarlo. Draco les prestó la sala de requerimientos de la Casa de los Gritos, y le deseaba suerte cuando le avisaba que iba a entrenar, quedándose en una de las salas de la Mansión, con los elfos, su madre, o a solas. Lo último era lo más frecuente.

Pansy fue la primera. Cuando creyó que la tenía, ella lanzó unas semillas al suelo, las germinó e hizo crecer en un parpadeo, y lo derribó con tallos que luego lo ataron.

La siguiente vez, ambos acordaron dejar las varitas en un cofre que la sala les proporcionó para dicha utilidad, y retomaron el enfrentamiento.

Pansy tenía un control impecable de su magia sin varita. Excepto cuando se alteraba. Harry la rodeó con una pared de fuego que la exaltó, ella vaciló al no querer herirlo por error, y la atrapó en un _levicorpus_ que la hizo formar pucheros.

Luego fue Hermione. La chica había visitado la Mansión cuando Harry estaba allí también, para saludarlos, y tomó un té con ambos, mientras hablaban de todos los eventos recientes y él le aseguraba que _sí_, Ron había ido a comer con su familia, _sí_, le contestó las últimas cartas a su madre, y _no_, no había llegado en la madrugada pasado de bebida, desde que Harry se lo encontró en uno de los locales del lado mágico de la ciudad, un poco más ebrio de lo debido para un futuro oficial del Ministerio, e imitó uno de esos regaños al estilo Molly Weasley, con un verdadero jalón de oreja incluido para complementar.

Entonces se le había ocurrido preguntarle si también lo podía ayudar y ella aceptó con gusto.

No creyó que terminaría atrapado en una masa pegajosa porque hubiese transfigurado el suelo de pronto. La segunda práctica acabó con Hermione metida en un cubo transparente de magia, y Harry siendo tragado por el piso.

En la tercera, se golpeó la cabeza en una mala caída y tuvieron que hacer una pausa. Para la cuarta, Harry gritó cuando fue levitado hasta el techo y soltado, y aunque en el fondo, era consciente de que ella lo detendría antes de haber impactado contra el suelo, _temió_.

Antártida apareció por encima de él, desplegó las alas y lo sostuvo en el aire, balanceándose, cuando pensó en que no quería otro golpe por el que Draco fuese a verlo con preocupación más tarde.

Hermione chilló al ver al dragón blanco que lo depositó en el suelo y se encogió, para regresar a su forma diminuta y volver a unirse a él.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —exclamó, maravillada, sus ojos enormes y curiosos fijos en él.

Harry no halló más opción que hacer una pausa para explicar de dónde había salido su pequeño familiar. Le pidió a Antártida que despertase y sostuvo al dragón entre las manos, medio dormido, para que ella pudiese detallarlo.

—Tienes que utilizarlo en la prueba —argumentó, con ese tono que no dejaba opción a réplicas de parte de alguien que apreciase su vida. Aunque Harry tenía momentos de imprudencia.

—No estoy seguro de si-

Incluso él sabía que debía callarse cuando le dedicaba una mirada como la que le dio al oír su intento de rechazar la idea.

—Es completamente legal y justo, Harry. Es tu magia, la forma que tu magia ha tomado para ti —Hermione no paraba de alternar la mirada entre Antártida y él, como si no se explicase por qué Harry no podía ver la obviedad en el asunto—. ¿Tienes idea de cuántos Inefables querrían tener algo semejante? Utiliza tus ventajas.

Más tarde, cuando estuviese de visita en la Mansión, le contaría a Draco la conversación que mantuvo con ella al finalizar la práctica, y su novio asentiría, sin alterarse.

—Si tienes una ventaja, deberías usarla —fue lo único que comentó, demostrando su acuerdo tácito con las palabras de Hermione. Él resopló, dejó caer la cabeza sobre el borde de la mesa, y que Draco enredase los dedos en su cabello y le regalase algunas caricias distraídas, que lograron desvanecerse la tensión acumulada en Harry a lo largo de esa tarde.

Ron fue el último y el más importante, por lo que tenía planeado poner en práctica con él. Su mejor amigo estaba confiado por su entrenamiento de Auror, bromeó sobre no querer lastimarlo, y le permitió empezar el duelo.

En retrospectiva, aquel fue su error.

Harry recordaría haber pensado que quería envolverlo y capturarlo para que no pudiese defenderse de los hechizos, y la débil vibración de la magia en respuesta que sintió sobre la piel.

Levantó el brazo y la figura blanca se deslizó por su extremidad rápidamente, desenroscándose, estirándose para llegar a su mano, de donde surgió la gran cabeza ovalada, las fauces amenazantes, y luego, poco a poco, el resto del largo cuerpo con sus alas.

Ron no tuvo oportunidad de darle con una sola maldición. Todas las que arrojó al intentar apartarse del dragón, le dieron en el costado o fueron desviadas por una de las alas que se atravesaba y cubría a Harry.

Antártida lo rodeó y apretó, y Harry lo manchó de pintura roja con la varita, en señal de que había perdido, porque era más práctico que lastimarlo de verdad con alguna maldición dolorosa.

—¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?! —protestaba su mejor amigo, retorciéndose entre el cuerpo escamoso de Antártida, que lo sujetaba igual que habría hecho una serpiente estranguladora.

Harry le ofreció los brazos y vio que no sólo lo dejaba ir de inmediato, sino que se encogía de vuelta al tamaño reducido que no superaría la longitud de su pulgar y se acomodaba en una de sus palmas. Puede que aún tuviese que aprender un par de cosas al respecto, pero ya sabía cómo funcionaría.

Y se sentía listo para la prueba.

—_0—_

La prueba teórica para la Academia tuvo lugar una mañana, en una zona aparte del Departamento de Misterios, una de esas salas del largo pasillo que no terminó de visitar. Hellen estaba entre los organizadores; la bruja le guiñó, palmeó su hombro al pasarle por un lado, y le soltó, con dramatismo, que no pensaba tener preferencias, incluso si se trataba de uno de 'sus chicos'. Él lo aceptó con una sonrisa divertida.

Quizás hubiese tenido uno o dos errores en las respuestas, su redacción del ensayo de la última página no fue el mejor, pero estaba seguro de que nadie que leyese su examen podía decir que Harry Potter no sabía lo que contestaba en las cuatro horas sentado en esa incómoda silla.

La prueba práctica se llevó a cabo el mismo día, durante la tarde, en una sala diseñada para Aurores novatos, que el Departamento de estos les prestó. Entraban uno a uno, guiados por los organizadores que no decían sus nombres ni una vez en voz alta, con esa aura de misterio tan propia de los Inefables y tan inexplicable para otras personas.

Harry aguardó su turno sentado, acariciando de forma distraída la cabeza de Antártida, que se asomaba sobre la piel del dorso de su otra mano. La tenía enrollada en toda la extensión del brazo con que no sostenía la varita, para mayor facilidad al convocarla.

Fue Hellen quien le indicó cuándo pasar, y a pesar de su advertencia, le deseó suerte al cerrar la puerta tras él.

Del otro lado, estaba un laberinto de acertijos, trampas y criaturas, que le traía el vago recuerdo del que fue usado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, años atrás.

La ola de magia de la compulsión, una copia del _Imperio_, que se extendió por el lugar para recibirlo con la orden de abandonar, casi le hizo reír. El anillo de los Malfoy en su dedo se entibiaba, y el efecto del hechizo no podía llegar a su mente por el "regalo" que Draco le dio.

Harry murmuró a Antártida que estuviese pendiente de su llamado, se enderezó bajo la túnica negra con capucha que los hacían usar para asistir a las pruebas, y se adentró a un pasillo del laberinto. Presionó la mano derecha contra una de las paredes, siguió esa dirección, y aunque no supiese lo que estaría al doblar en la esquina, tuve la absoluta certeza de que le iría bien.

—_0—_

Draco se aburría.

Merlín, se _moría _del aburrimiento.

La Mansión era enorme y silenciosa. Pese a que se trataba de un conocimiento que tenía de toda la vida, era diferente una vez que había experimentado el vivir en lugares ruidosos, cálidos. En especial, el haber pasado tanto tiempo cerca de Harry, y luego estar ahí, de vuelta a las horas en la biblioteca, colocando los sellos de cera con el emblema familiar en los sobres e indicándole a los elfos cómo entregarlos al búho, para que todos llegasen a donde les correspondía ir.

Su madre lo acompañaba de a ratos, lo sacaba de la biblioteca y le hablaba con un tacto extremo cuando se lo encontraba en el despacho que solía pertenecer a Lucius, afectado por los propios cambios que generaba su simple presencia allí durante el ajuste mágico. Lo invitaba a tomar el té, enviaba bocadillos con los elfos, o lo distraía con charlas en voz baja y serena. Draco sabía que estaba intentando que su frustración no fuese tan grande y le agradecía, pero cuando ella lo dejaba solo, la Mansión retornaba al silencio que lo aturdía más que el ruido, y se sentía sofocado, asfixiado, una fuerza invisible cerrándose en torno a su garganta, sin cortarle la respiración, pero sin darle tregua tampoco.

La cabeza le daba vueltas en los peores momentos posibles, un dolor constante, palpitante, punzante, le atacaba la sien cuando pretendía moverse a través de los pasillos. El recluirse en la biblioteca o la oficina, en cambio, le causaba la impresión de que veía números delante de los ojos, de tantas cuentas que había que sacar sobre el balance de las propiedades, y con un odio reciente al sonido que producían las vuelaplumas al rasgar el papel de los pergaminos en que replicaba las cartas a los socios comerciales.

Regulus había tenido un lindo gesto al utilizar un antiguo encantamiento de los Black en el despacho cambiante, para que la puerta se iluminase con dibujos brillantes de estrellas que trazaban su constelación, igual que en Nyx. Lo visitaba cuando le era posible, se sentaba cerca de él, no lo suficiente para incomodarlo o estorbarle si tenía que ponerse de pie, y permanecía en silencio, a menos que fuese Draco quien hablase primero. No le hizo preguntas sobre el viaje, más que para saber si lo disfrutó, y no lo forzaba a comentarle al respecto, ni sobre el estado de la herencia Malfoy. Tampoco le había hablado del mantenimiento de la fortuna Black, y aunque ambos sabían que sólo era una cuestión de tiempo y retrasaban lo inevitable, no hacía falta insistir.

Su padrino también había ido una vez, un fin de semana. Los dos se metieron al laboratorio provisional que la Mansión tenía desde que Lucius y Narcissa lo instalaron para él, trabajaron en unas recetas experimentales que todavía necesitaban ser probadas para considerarlas aptas para consumo, y no conversaron de nada en particular. Su intercambio consistió en escasas palabras, peticiones de que el otro le pasase un ingrediente, indicaciones sobre cómo podía mejorar el procedimiento de la poción, y silencio, agradable y familiar silencio, sólo interrumpido por el chasquido de metal, el burbujeo de los calderos, el crepitar del fuego debajo de estos, y el tintineo de las varillas cada vez que le daban una vuelta a la mezcla y golpeaban el borde del caldero.

Cuando no estaba desorientado por la sensación de despersonalización que le daba percibir las barreras de la Mansión más que su propio cuerpo, de a ratos, las oleadas de magia que lo distraían, o asegurándose de tener en orden sus deberes como heredero para no estar obligado a preocuparse por el estado financiero de la familia, tenía pocas ganas de hacer lo que fuese, cansado como quedaba con los cambios mágicos que lo rodeaban.

En medio de todo aquello, Harry era una ráfaga de aire refrescante, una emoción súbdita, y el único que lograba centrarlo por completo, haciendo caso omiso del latir de la magia que sentía en el cuerpo, a la espera.

—…entonces Antártida subió así…—le contaba Harry, con una sonrisa entusiasta. Levantó el brazo, el dibujo blanco y largo enroscado en su piel se movió, y la cabeza de Antártida surgió desde su mano, el cuerpo brotando para tomar forma y consistencia poco a poco ante sus ojos.

Draco podía ver lo impresionante que era, podía imaginar la reacción de otros al observarlo. El dragón crecía a una velocidad imposible, desplegaba sus brillantes alas, y se alzaba sobre Harry, imponente, protector. Él no parecía darse cuenta de cómo lucía con la túnica negra, la sonrisa emocionada, y su familiar, una criatura increíble que no obedecería a nadie más.

Siempre supo que, un día, el resto de las personas descubrirían el potencial de Harry, que él notaba desde que creaba fuertes escudos sin haber practicado con antelación, y hacía de profesor en el club de duelos. Estaba orgulloso. Más que eso, en realidad.

Se sentía tan absurdamente enamorado de él, que podría haberse burlado de sí mismo, si no hubiese aceptado tiempo atrás que sería de ese modo.

Tenía los codos apoyados en el borde del escritorio, la barbilla recargada en la palma, y lo veía con una media sonrisa, conforme su explicación se tornaba más acelerada y la emoción lo dominaba, por lo que gesticulaba en exceso y sus palabras se mezclaban. Harry sólo se detuvo cuando un _patronus_, de algún tipo de perro, irrumpió en el despacho y le dio un mensaje de Ron, que le arrancó un resoplido.

—¿Ya?

Maldición. Draco no quería sonar _así_ de lamentable cuando sabía que tenía que irse. No era como si pudiese pedirle que se quedase allí por un tiempo indefinido. Ni siquiera lo consideraba cuando la frustración lo consumía. Su novio _tenía_ que seguir afuera, impresionado al mundo mágico; Draco no quería menos para él.

Harry le mostró una expresión culpable al estirarse sobre la mesa, las manos presionadas en el borde como punto de apoyo, para capturar sus labios. Él buscó sostenerle los hombros y lo besó por un largo rato.

—Podría volver más tarde, para cenar contigo —ofreció Harry, mirándolo desde arriba por la diferencia que le otorgaba que él estuviese parado y Draco sentado.

Negó.

—Ni siquiera has terminado de desempacar —levantó las manos y se puso a jugar con algunos de los mechones rebeldes que le adornaban los lados de la cabeza, para después trazar la línea de su mandíbula con los dedos. El rastro inicial de una barba incipiente, con la que tendría que lidiar en poco tiempo, le hacía gracia—. Creo que puedo sobrevivir una noche sin que vengas, _Hopear_.

Procuró utilizar su tono más socarrón, pero Harry, a pesar de soltar un bufido de risa, no dejó de observarlo con preocupación. Le sostuvo el rostro y lo volvió a besar para tranquilizarlo. O tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

—Avísame apenas te digan que entraste a la Academia…

—_Si_ entro —le corrigió, divertido, haciéndolo rodar los ojos.

—_Cuando_ entres —aseguró Draco—, porque es obvio que lo harás.

Su novio sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, le dio un beso más, y tras otras palabras a las que no le daría tantas vueltas dentro de su cabeza, se aprovechó de que las barreras de la Mansión lo reconociesen tan bien como lo hacían, para Aparecerse en lugar de tomar el flu.

Y luego volvía a quedarse solo.

O _casi_ solo.

—…vamos por comida —dictó de pronto, cerrando la tapa del libro de registros que tenía extendido sobre la mesa cuando Harry llegó con las buenas noticias. Se inclinó desde la silla para asomarse por debajo del nivel del escritorio. Lep estaba echado a sus pies, pero levantó la cabeza y olisqueó el aire nada más oír su voz.

Le ofreció una mano y dejó que subiese por su brazo, hacia el hombro, para ponerse en marcha. Podría haberle pedido a los elfos unos bocadillos, o podría haberlos invocado desde la cocina, pero decidió no hacerlo. Caminar, el movimiento constante, lo relajaba.

Cargó con Lep por los pasillos, dando vistazos breves a su alrededor cada poco tiempo. _Aquella puerta no iba ahí unos días atrás, una de las barreras que precedían los corredores que iban hacia las habitaciones de la familia vacilaba, una lámpara había estallado bajo una oleada de magia que no provino de ningún mago._ El dolor palpitante en la sien estaba de regreso.

Se obligó a concentrarse en su conejo, en el pelaje cambiante, acariciarle un costado. Reírse del toque de su nariz en la mejilla, y de la manera en que movía las orejas, como un can habría hecho con su cola, para demostrar el entusiasmo.

Entonces, una vez distraído, se hacía_ un poco_ más soportable.

Pasaron por las cocinas, sorprendiendo a los elfos que comenzaron a llevar a cabo reverencias exageradas, con las que golpeaban el suelo con la nariz, y pronto se vio envuelto por un grupo de criaturas que intentaban descubrir cuál era su capricho del día y qué podían darle al conejo para mantenerlos a ambos satisfechos.

Cuando caminó de vuelta al despacho, Lep correteaba por delante de él, y procuraba mantener su atención puesta en el bizcocho de chocolate que llevaba y no en las peticiones y llamados de los retratos, al menos, no en la mayoría. Frenó a unos pasos de la oficina, donde se hallaban las pinturas de los últimos Malfoy que lo precedieron.

Su abuelo Abraxas lo saludó con un escueto asentimiento. Su padre, erguido y con esa expresión de perfecta serenidad con que lo recordaba de sus primeros años, lo sometió a un rápido escrutinio.

—¿No acabas de hacer una pausa? —inquirió, entre dientes, pero su expresión se había suavizado, y de las tardes que tuvo tiempo para descubrir los últimos secretos por conocer de la Mansión, podía concluir que significaba que encontraba aceptable su progreso, por muy hosco que pudiese aparentar ser con sus palabras.

—Terminé lo que tenía pendiente para hoy —replicó él, sin alterarse. De nuevo, el retrato de Lucius lo encontró aceptable, porque asintió y empezó a conversar con su antecesor, en voz baja.

Draco entró al despacho después de su conejo, que regresó al punto debajo de su silla, donde se acurrucó. El búho imperial de los Malfoy estaba posado en una percha junto al escritorio, que se balanceaba con su reciente llegada; él le acarició el plumaje con su otra mano, le tocó la cabeza, y le dio una golosina a manera de recompensa.

Un sobre de aspecto antiguo, con un sello de cera azul, reposaba sobre su escritorio, encima de la pila de documentos y libros de registros que se dispersaban sobre el mueble, tras una mañana ajetreada por pedidos a Gringotts. La letra estilizada en el papel, de tinta del mismo color, sólo ponía una línea.

"_I. H."_

Draco no conocía a alguien con esas iniciales, pero no llegó a revisarla de inmediato, porque las barreras vibraron con un aviso. _Un sangrepura pedía entrar. _Más que eso, uno que pertenecía a una familia socia de los Malfoy.

Se lo concedió, rodeó el escritorio y ocupó su asiento, irguiéndose y adoptando la expresión de practicada calma que tendría que haber puesto frente a cualquier socio. Cuando, unos momentos después, la puerta del despacho se abrió, no pudo evitar un resoplido burlón. Su postura se relajó de forma automática y la bruja lució orgullosa de sí misma por ello.

Daphne Greengrass cerró la puerta al pasar, caminó hacia la mesa, y tomó asiento en la silla contraria a la suya, recta, con las manos unidas sobre el regazo y los tobillos cruzados.

—Draco —canturreó, con una dulzura casi empalagosa—, quiero que me ayudes a planear algo.

Él se limitó a elevar las cejas y escucharla hablar.

Bueno, aquello sonaba interesante. Al menos le daría la oportunidad de pensar en algo diferente a su Legado.

* * *

**Necesito desesperadamente decirles que me da mucha ternura el concepto de que, tras años de compromiso, Neville y Pansy mantengan cuartos separados, porque a Nev le da pena dormir con ella en la misma habitación. Sí, ya saben. Es todo un HC del AU ¿?**

**Aunque las cosas empiezan a ajustarse tras ese laaaargo viaje y menciono mucho el Legado, me moría porque este capítulo tuviese partes más centradas en Harry; cómo se sentía, lo que hacía, la forma en que actuaba y cómo Draco lo veía por esto. El bebé tiene cualidades que merecen ser explotadas para convertirse en el mejor Inefable de la historia ;)**

**Además, les traigo otro capítulo, a pesar de que ya tengo nostalgia por lo cerca que se encuentra el final, djdjd.**


	82. 74 L8

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 8. **_**Harry Potter y los Inventores de Hechizos**_

* * *

**Capítulo setenta y cuatro: **_De cuando hay un bebé, un tatuaje, y un nuevo grupo de lunáticos (y Draco no tiene idea de cómo ha ido a parar con ellos…)_

—…Sirius, ya vi su casa nueva —le recordó Harry, dejándose arrastrar por su entusiasmado padrino—, y volví a decirle a Remus que, de hecho, _sí_ es una gran idea que adopten a un niño, no creo que-

—¡Sólo sigue caminando, cachorro! —ladró él, con una de sus histéricas carcajadas, dedicándole apenas un vistazo por encima del hombro— ¡no te vas a arrepentir de esto!

—Tengo que ir a ver a Draco-

—No es como si el cachorro Malfoy fuese a ir a algún sitio —Harry le frunció el ceño y el mago se encogió de hombros, con la expresión más similar a una de disculpa que le había visto poner frente a cualquiera distinto a _moony_—. En serio, Harry, puede esperar. Te vas a quedar toda la noche allá, ¿no?

Su padrino esbozó una sonrisa de lado al saber que había acertado, él luchó con el repentino ardor del rostro y desvió la mirada.

—Arriba, arriba —lo apremió al llegar a la motocicleta mágica, posicionándose detrás de él para darle leves empujones en la espalda. Harry bufó. La 'bala' estaba ahí, dispuesta para él.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, tengo diecinueve años ya y no entro- —al oírlo, Sirius agitó la varita en el aire, un encantamiento no verbal expandió el asiento removible; él no pudo hacer más que contener la risa y sacudir la cabeza. Ante los siguientes empujones, se sentó. Lo vio hacer lo mismo en la moto, inclinándose hacia adelante para sujetar el manubrio.

A pesar de que su padrino comenzaba a mostrar canas en mechones completos que se teñían, las líneas en el borde de los ojos y la boca más notorias, no parecía que el envejecer le estuviese afectando de algún modo. Se movía como siempre, saltaba, gritaba, incluso llegó a alzarlo en el aire esa mañana, al entrar a Godric's Hollow y encontrárselo desayunando en la cocina, igual que si todavía fuese un niño pequeño. Hasta podría decir que Sirius tenía su forma particular de adaptarse a la edad, con el cabello recogido a los lados, dejando que las hebras grises y negras se combinasen en el costado de su cabeza y se uniesen en la parte de atrás, en un amarre descuidado, el reemplazo a su chaqueta de cuero usual, que la hacía lucir más desvencijada.

Cuando el vehículo se puso en marcha, el hechizo desilusionador para mantenerlos resguardados de la mirada de los muggles también lo hizo; Harry se preguntó si aquello aún podía ser considerado un secuestro. Al menos, su madre, que comía con él cuando el mago irrumpió en el lugar, convertido en un torbellino de movimiento y energía, ya no reaccionaba exaltada cuando sabía que iba a subirlo a la motocicleta y llevárselo a un sitio del que ni siquiera al mismo Harry le hablaba.

Una vez en el aire, Sirius maniobraba para que la moto se deslizase por encima de la altura de las nubes, de manera que no fuesen a quedar empapados. Harry estaba más concentrado en mirar hacia abajo, a los puntos diminutos en que se convertían las personas y edificios, hasta que un objeto pequeño levitó frente a su cara.

Tuvo que admirar la capacidad del hombre que lo acompañaba, para conducir y mantener un encantamiento levitatorio tan preciso. Aquello le recordaba que Sirius había sido uno de los mejores estudiantes de su generación en Hogwarts. En lo que a habilidad respectaba, por supuesto. Lo demás era discutible.

Atrapó la fotografía mágica, que estaba de reversa. Creyó que se trataría de un error de cálculo en la ejecución del hechizo, hasta que leyó lo que tenía escrito con esa caligrafía torcida e irregular que reconocía de toda la vida. Era la letra de su padrino, cuando estaba emocionado.

"_Edward. Colinas de Wiltshire, 1999"_

La hizo girar entre sus dedos, para toparse con la imagen de un niño sonriente, un bebé apenas, que hacía un notable esfuerzo por mantenerse sentado, mientras estiraba los brazos hacia quien sea que estuviese del otro lado de la cámara y se reía. Cuando el pequeño estaba por caerse hacia adelante, un hechizo lo ayudaba a conservar el equilibrio, él aplaudía y lo celebraba con lo que supuso serían balbuceos.

Sonreía, sin darse cuenta.

—¿Es él? —cuestionó a su padrino, girando el rostro para verlo desde abajo. Sirius no lo observó de vuelta, pero asintió, apretando los labios por un instante.

—Creemos que Edward Lupin suena mejor que Edward Black, pero todavía no es una decisión tomada. Edward Black-Lupin también nos gusta. Moony sigue muy nervioso acerca de si seremos buenos padres; Lily ha estado teniendo largas charlas con él para calmarlo —le explicó, con la voz contenida. Harry estaba tan enternecido que lo hubiese abrazado, de no estar a más de mil metros del suelo y en movimiento.

—Eso es increíble, padfoot.

—Muy- increíble —Sirius tuvo que carraspear cuando la voz se le quebró por un instante, las comisuras de sus labios vacilaban con una sonrisa nerviosa. Al parecer, Remus no era el único ansioso con la nueva situación.

—Los puedo ayudar cuando quieran —ofreció Harry, colocándole la fotografía en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, según sus instrucciones—. No es que sea un experto en niños- pero supongo que con la práctica se aprende.

—Estoy contando con que lo hagas. Y Lily. Merlín, de verdad _necesitaré_ que Lily me explique qué hacer cuando tenga a ese pequeño cachorrito en brazos.

—Mamá debe estar feliz por ustedes también.

—Lo está, definitivamente lo está —asintió Sirius—. Y James también, el loco de prongs va a hacerle un cuarto de bebé en Godric's Hollow para que esté cómodo los días festivos que pasamos allí y pueda ir a visitarlos cuando sea sin problemas.

Sonaba a una decisión que su padre tomaría; Harry no pudo evitar encontrarlo divertido y dulce, a su manera. Al fin y al cabo, él siempre había tenido su propia habitación en Grimmauld Place, cuando Sirius aún estaba allí, y en el antiguo apartamento de Remus. Incluso en el pequeño lugar de Peter, que escasas veces visitó, tenía un espacio que nadie más que él utilizaba.

Continuó escuchando la historia de Sirius, a quien le temblaba el aliento y no por el vuelo, acerca del proceso de adopción en el Ministerio de Magia y las visitas a las Colinas, un orfanato-escuela para niños con magia que perdieron a sus padres o fueron abandonados por familiares muggles que no sabían qué hacer con su "anormalidad". Se oía tan frustrado al explicarle que el padre biológico de Edward simplemente desapareció, y su madre enfermó hasta la muerte al tenerlo, que incluso Harry pensó en que no podía ser posible que alguien dejase de lado a un bebé como aquel adorable niño de la fotografía. Ni a ningún otro, en realidad. No se lo merecían.

Su padrino lo llamaba "amor a primera vista", porque nada más lo dejaron acercarse a la cuna donde Edward dormía, abrazando una cobija marrón y con el pulgar metido en la boca, sintió que tenía que ser ese su hijo y el de Remus. Moony también tuvo dificultades para decidir apartarse y salir de ahí, en cuanto el bebé abrió los ojitos y se carcajeó al verlos a ambos.

Estaba tan sumido en sus anécdotas estresantes sobre trámites de adopción y las ganas que tuvo de maldecir a todos los agentes de la división de _Familias, Magos y Brujas_, en el_ Departamento de Ley Mágica_, "porque parecía que no estaban ahí más que para retrasar el proceso y convertirlo en la experiencia más tortuosa que les fuese posible", que apenas se percató de que descendían. Le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a su padrino, que sonrió de lado sin darle ninguna respuesta, y se inclinó sobre un costado del asiento 'bala', para observar el lugar de su destino.

Bajaban hacia un callejón del barrio mágico de la ciudad, donde los muggles eran escasos y estaban acostumbrados a presenciar las escenas que serían más que extrañas para sus iguales. Allí nadie se tomaba muy en serio las pequeñas y leves muestras de magia a plena luz del día en el exterior, pese a la claridad de las normas del Ministerio y el Estatuto. Sirius estacionó en un parking cerrado, miró alrededor antes de quitarles el hechizo que los volvía invisibles, luego lo instó a bajarse, para volver a sostenerle el brazo y tirar de él en la dirección que le apetecía.

Oh, bien. Harry había hecho cosas más raras que ir de compras por un sitio como ese, si es que era lo que su padrino quería.

Por supuesto que Sirius no podía tener un plan _tan_ sencillo.

—No…—exhaló en cuanto se detuvieron frente a un local y divisó lo que ponía en el letrero diminuto, torcido, oscuro, de grandes y ornamentadas palabras en un dorado brillante y cambiante.

—Sí —replicó él, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Podía imaginarse la expresión aturdida de Draco cuando le contase lo que estuvo haciendo en la tarde, en vez de presentarse en la Mansión para tomar el té con los dos Malfoy y Regulus, que estaría de visita, de acuerdo a lo prometido. Tenía que admitir que valdría la pena retrasar un poco sus planes sólo por conseguir esa reacción.

—¡Liz, llegó tu cliente favorito! —aulló Sirius, riéndose con fuerza, cuando la puerta tintineó y se cerró detrás de ellos.

El local consistía en un largo pasillo que llevaba a una sala cuadrada en el fondo, más amplia, separada por biombos de tela con diseños góticos y paredes de cristal, para formar varias áreas apartadas en apariencia las unas de las otras. Estaba lleno de tonos rojizos, grises, negro, y se oía una guitarra de fondo, sin letra en la melodía.

La mujer que se asomó desde detrás de una cortina, más allá del mostrador, no aparentaba más edad que el propio Harry. Tenía el cabello púrpura, de gran volumen en la parte superior de la cabeza, corto en los lados y atrás, piercings y tatuajes a la vista.

—Black —arrastró la palabra, burlona, al recargarse en uno de los bordes del mostrador. Dio un vistazo alrededor—, ¿a dónde dejaste a tu hombre? Mi silla y mi máquina todavía lo están esperando para retocar las líneas de tu nombre sobre su pecho.

—Remus estuvo ocupado estos días con el papeleo, pero va a venir, lo prometo. Justo quería preguntarte si no podías agregarle algunos efectos para…—de pronto, miró hacia un lado, parpadeó y se rio, como si acabase de recordar que no iba solo. Tiró de Harry para que se parase entre él y la mesa de cristal. Le sostuvo los hombros, reteniéndolo en dicha posición—. Este es Harry, Lizzie.

—¿El famoso ahijado? —Liz le ofreció una mano enguantada, con un grueso anillo que se entibió al contacto. Una bruja. Una sangrepura de alguna familia de por allí. Bueno, era una interesante forma de vivir para una heredera de un posible linaje ancestral—. Elizabeth Burke, chico. Pero si me llamas así, te castro.

—Harry llegó hace poco de un viaje muy, muy largo, y por eso no te lo había traído todavía —mencionó Sirius, que no paraba de darle ligeros apretones en los hombros. Él se preguntaba, de forma vaga, a qué era lo que intentaba alentarle para llevar a cabo ese gesto en particular—. Ya tiene diecinueve años, Liz.

La bruja emitió un silbido apreciativo, se enderezó para dar una palmada, y chasqueó los dedos.

—No puedo creer que al fin es _ese_ día —declaró, al tiempo que una caja recién conjurada salía desde su puesto en un estante, con el suficiente cuidado para no derribar el resto de los objetos. Flotó hacia ellos enseguida. Quedó sobre el mostrador entre ambos y ella lo abrió, sólo con rozar un dedo contra la superficie de madera.

En el interior, yacía una colección de pliegues blancos, llenos de trazos coloridos, líneas ondulantes, precisas, algunas letras estilizadas y adornadas, de manera que lucían como otro tipo de dibujos. Rebuscó durante unos segundos, murmurando para sí misma, luego extrajo uno, que desdobló, alisó sobre la mesa, y se lo señaló.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo al intentar descifrar lo que veía. Era consciente de que se trataba de una frase, tal vez de dos oraciones, pero no podía reconocer los términos. Algunas partes le sonaban familiares, le hacían pensar en ciertos hechizos. Quizás era un latín más complejo que el que utilizaban para la magia común, o una lengua derivada.

—¿Qué es?

Su padrino dio un brinco, como si celebrase que hacía la pregunta acertada y que tanto esperaba.

—Ahora no lo puedes recordar, pero hace unos quince años, cuando le dije a Remus por primera vez que deberíamos tener un hijo y él me dijo "no", tú eras un adorable niño que me dijo que podías ser mi hijo también, no sólo de James y Lily. Y te prometí que seguirías esta nueva tradición familiar que yo decidí imponer cuando tenía diecinueve años exactos, en este mismo lugar —indicó, con una solemnidad inaudita, gesticulando hacia la bruja para que continuase por él. Ella rodó los ojos, con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Sirius me mandó a hacer esto para ti en ese entonces —aclaró Liz, tamborileando con los dedos en el borde del pliegue de papel—. Es un diseño mágico, adaptable, que tiene la misma frase y estilo del primer tatuaje que ese tonto que tienes por padrino —cabeceó en su dirección, ignorando de forma magistral las protestas de este— se hizo, pero con un tono diferente, una combinación de tinta difícil de crear que he guardado por varios años, para darle un…efecto interesante.

Harry boqueó al alternar la mirada de uno al otro.

—¿Me trajiste para hacerme un tatuaje mágico? —inquirió, incrédulo. Sirius no lucía arrepentido en lo más mínimo.

—Quería que fuese el primero, pero ya he visto _eso_ blanco que te rodea el cuello a veces-

—Eso no es un tatuaje —musitó, llevándose la mano al cuello por reflejo. Al presionar la palma sobre la piel, percibió el débil cosquilleo de la magia de Antártida.

—Lo importante aquí —insistió Sirius, sosteniéndole los hombros de nuevo para hacerlo girar y encararlo—, es que Liz y yo planeamos esto hace mucho tiempo, esperando que te gustase como bienvenida a la edad adulta, y quisieras hacerlo al conocer su significado.

Harry intentó no encogerse un poco bajo la mirada intensa de los ojos grises de su padrino, que casi le suplicaba una oportunidad para pensarlo. Volvió a fijarse en el pliegue de papel.

—¿Y qué significa? —preguntó en un susurro. La sonrisa del hombre no pudo haber sido más amplia.

—Es una vieja cosa de los Black, de lo poco bueno que hay en esa cuerda de locos que tuve por familia. Dice "las estrellas me guían —a medida que lo decía, repasaba la parte de abajo de las palabras con el índice— a donde debo estar, y al final del camino, está mi felicidad". Cursi. Se utilizaba en un ritual que Reg te podría explicar mejor que yo, porque realmente nunca le presté atención a esas clases, pero sí sé bien que es una frase que envuelve la magia ancestral alrededor de una persona, para darle suerte.

Sirius desvió la mirada hacia un lado, como si buscase apoyo en la bruja. Liz musitó un largo "hm" y se encogió de hombros.

—Confía mucho en esa magia porque se lo hizo el día antes de que Remus por fin aceptase tener una relación con él, después de varios años de tambalearse entre _ser algo _y _ser amigos_…

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry vio al gran Sirius Black enrojecer un poco, mostrándole una sonrisa que era casi tímida y bastante feliz. Él asintió para indicarle que era la verdad.

Harry se soltó del agarre de su padrino con cuidado y se inclinó sobre el mostrador, examinando las líneas del diseño.

—¿A dónde iría?

—¿A dónde lo quieres? —le replicó Liz— ¿brazo? —al tocarlo con un dedo, el dibujo se modificó para formar una línea que se cerraría en un círculo, igual que un brazalete, en su extremidad— ¿clavícula? —al siguiente toque, se extendió en una ligera curva, que seguiría la forma del hueso de dicha zona—. Se adapta a donde lo prefieras. Podemos probar cómo se ve, te prestaré un espejo, y si no te gusta, lo cambiaremos y puedes tomarte tu tiempo para decidir.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior. Junto a él, su padrino lucía como un niño frente a un partido de Quidditch que había esperado durante toda la temporada.

_Las estrellas me guían a donde debo estar. Y al final del camino, está mi felicidad._

Si era cierto que todo estaba predestinado en ese mundo, quizás aquello también. Le sonaba familiar; podía sentirse identificado.

—Me gusta —aceptó, con un asentimiento—, hagámoslo.

Sirius saltó y se le colgó en un entusiasta abrazo que le cortó la respiración, mientras Liz enviaba la caja de vuelta a su sitio con un giro de muñeca y le preguntaba dónde quería tenerlo. Tuvo que llamar a Antártida para que se desvaneciese de su piel y sostenerla entre las manos, de modo que no fuese a intervenir en el proceso.

—_0—_

—…esta es la que te dije —Draco sacó la carta del sobre y la desdobló para que pudiese detallarla también. Luego volvió a recargarse contra él, dando un distraído beso a la zona descubierta de su brazo, allí donde el nuevo diseño estaba por completo sanado por el tratamiento de su padrino.

Como se esperaba, su novio había estado estupefacto cuando escuchó de la travesía hacia la tienda de tatuajes y perforaciones mágicas. Le bastó con ver la línea que se le enroscaba en la piel, de un negro que se tornaba del mismo tono de verde que sus ojos cuando le daba la luz en el ángulo correcto, y distinguir lo que significaban las palabras que estaban debajo, en un constante intercambio entre encogerse y después hacerse unos centímetros más grandes, alargando los extremos y bordes, para _amarlo_. A Antártida le costaba un poco más aceptarlo, porque no parecía decidirse entre si se enrollaba en ese brazo, rodeándolo, o si no lo hacía en absoluto para evitar arruinarlo.

Estaban en el despacho todavía cambiante de la Mansión Malfoy. Draco sentado, Harry parado detrás de él, ambos brazos pasándole sobre los hombros, su peso recargado en la parte alta del asiento acolchado.

Harry frunció el ceño al divisar el pergamino en blanco.

—¿Esa es? —le preguntó, recibiendo una confirmación en un sonido vago y leve—. No veo nada.

—¿Cómo…? —Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás para observarlo cuando pasó la mano al frente del trozo de papel. Este cambió apenas, con un débil resplandor que se apagó de inmediato. Probó con un encantamiento para revelar el contenido y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

—Tiene alguna forma de ocultamiento, no sé por qué no se quita —Harry hizo un último intento con otro hechizo, utilizando la varita para asegurarse de que no se trataba de que sus facultades estuviesen deficientes. Se topó con que nada funcionaba—. Debe ser un hechizo poderoso, o muy complejo y bien diseñado.

—Tendría sentido…

—¿Entonces qué dice? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza para apoyar la mejilla contra el cabello rubio de su novio—. Tendrás que leérmela.

Draco soltó un bufido de falsa indignación.

—Es…una invitación —le contó, despacio, midiendo sus palabras. Supuso que interpretaba lo que estaba escrito para decírselo, ¿o estaría en otro idioma?— a una especie de asociación selecta de magos sangrepura.

Harry levantó las cejas. Bien, aquello podía explicar por qué no podía leerla; debió tener encantamientos para que sólo el destinatario conociera el contenido, o el requisito de ser un sangrepura.

—¿Y qué hacen?

—Investigación, parece —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Se hacen llamar los inventores de hechizos. Pero por lo que dice, no _sólo_ inventan hechizos.

—Nunca he oído hablar de ellos.

—Yo tampoco —aclaró su novio, con un tono que le hacía pensar que le resultaba imposible que hubiese una sociedad mágica relevante por ahí que él no conociese—. No sé qué querrán.

—¿Qué más dice?

Draco se demoró unos instantes en responder, emitiendo un largo "hm".

—Dice que les gustaría que me encontrase con sus miembros y escuchase sobre la visión de la asociación. Menciona que somos dos seleccionados este año para conocerlos, y que el proceso de inclusión es tan largo que tomará cinco años más, antes de que piensen en _considerar_ a otro.

—Suena a algo muy exclusivo —Harry le pinchó un costado, divertido. Sabía que a Draco le gustaría sentirse importante; sin embargo, su novio bajó la carta y la hizo levitar de vuelta al sobre con el sello roto. Harry presionó un beso sobre su cabeza. Cuando él levantó la mirada y le ofreció los labios, le dio otro—. ¿No quieres averiguar de qué se trata?

Tuvo una breve vacilación, para después sacudir la cabeza.

—Es- hay mucho que hacer aquí —le recordó—, y no puedo ni siquiera salir. Ir a reunirme a cualquier lugar con otras personas, personas que además no conozco-

Dejó las palabras en el aire y negó, de nuevo. Unos días atrás, Daphne había visitado la Mansión para contarle de su idea de organizar una reunión con los demás _Sly_ de su generación, en esa época en que consiguió que todos estuviesen en territorio de Gran Bretaña, por primera vez en casi dos años. Le había llevado un largo rato convencerlo de que estaría bien que fuesen, porque era con motivo de celebrar el Yule, poco antes de la fecha verdadera para los magos y brujas; el Legado le daría tres horas completas si se lo pedía, por el comportamiento que había mostrado últimamente.

—Pero inventar hechizos…lo que hacen suena a algo interesante —opinó Harry, con suavidad—. Podrías terminar metido de cabeza entre libros y pergaminos haciendo algo mucho mejor que las versiones nuevas de los mapas y las pociones de alergia en los labios —escuchó la risa contenida de su novio. Siempre le hacía gracia recordar la cara de terror del Gryffindor que se creyó envenenado por él, aún más desde que Harry le confesó que tuvo ganas de maldecir al idiota por haberlo besado—. Sé que te gustaría ir, al menos para descubrir qué hacen.

Draco se quejó por lo bajo y volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Lo observó, desde ese ángulo, durante unos segundos. Harry le guiñó.

—Piénsalo. Sería algo mejor con lo que llenar tu tiempo libre que caminando por la Mansión para ir por comida, con Lep, cuando los dos sabemos que Lía y Dobby se la pasan pendientes de tus órdenes —Harry arqueó las cejas cuando notó que él formaba una línea recta con los labios. Oh, por supuesto que se daba cuenta de que Draco enloquecía cada día que pasaba en la Mansión, con su libertad restringida.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho, tiempo atrás, que su inquieto y testarudo amigo que lo arrastraba por el castillo a mitad de la noche y se inventaba un nuevo 'proyecto' para cada año escolar, tendría que pasarse los días dentro de esas cuatro paredes, se habría reído. No sonaba a algo que él fuese capaz de tolerar.

Y Harry en verdad no quería seguir viendo _esa_ expresión que hacía cuando tenía que marcharse, porque si continuaba así, sería capaz de instalarse en el despacho hasta que la condición del Legado hubiese llegado a su fin, sólo para hacerle compañía. Sabía que Draco se frustraría más si lo hacía, claro.

—Podría ser tu nuevo proyecto —argumentó. Draco suspiró y arrastró la silla hacia atrás, soltándose de su agarre, para ponerse de pie, a la vez que se alisaba los pliegues inexistentes del pantalón y la camisa.

—Mi proyecto más reciente eres tú —comentó él, con una media sonrisa burlona, por lo que Harry rodó los ojos.

—¿En serio? —lo vio asentir, poniendo una expresión tan solemne que le hubiese creído, si se tratase de otro asunto— ¿y cómo te va con eso?

—Pues…—la silla regresó a su sitio cuando chasqueó los dedos, él bordeó el mueble y se posicionó frente a Harry, rodeándolo con los brazos. Rozó sus labios en cada una de las palabras que le siguieron, de un modo tan casual que podría haber parecido una coincidencia, en lugar de un resultado calculado, si la mirada que le daba no lo hubiese delatado— esto va a llevar más tiempo del que tenía estipulado.

Tuvo que contener la risa por el tono pretencioso con que lo dijo. Elevó una ceja.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque, Harry —espetó, soltándolo para tirar del borde de su camisa—, eres horriblemente terco, y me parece que, en líneas generales, existe una alta probabilidad de que esté loco por ti.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué harás con respecto a eso? —Harry sonreía al verlo arrugar la nariz.

—Oh, ya sabes. Tengo que ser más firme. Investigar más, trabajar más en ti…

—Qué duro debe ser, Draco.

Al instante, su risa fue silenciada con besos. Harry ahogó un grito contra su boca cuando un agarre firme en la cadera lo alzó sobre la mesa y lo sentó, sin darle importancia a los documentos que estuvieron ahí momentos atrás.

Llegaron media hora tarde a la reunión de los _Sly_. Daphne los recibió con los brazos cruzados, pasó la mirada de uno al otro; debió notar _algo_ en la manera en que él rehuía de sus ojos, porque levantó las cejas y decidió que no era de su incumbencia, para después engancharse a un brazo de cada uno y arrastrarlos dentro del restaurante que sería suyo durante unas horas.

Pansy, que estaba sentada en una mesa con el resto de las chicas que pertenecieron a su año, se acercó para abrazarlos, riéndose de su demora. Luego Blaise los encontró, los saludó y jaló hacia donde estaba Nott, con Crabbe y Goyle. Lo siguiente que sabría era que tenía un vaso de whisky de fuego en una mano, y alguien preguntaba si los demás querían otra ronda, recibiendo una afirmativa respuesta general.

Cuando el tiempo se acabó, Draco dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y tuvo una charla breve con Daphne, que no supo cómo evitar la expresión de culpa al besar su mejilla y despedirse de él, prometiendo otra visita a la Mansión en cuanto estuviese desocupada. Antes de irse (porque por supuesto que Harry se levantó para marcharse con él, a pesar de que le dijo que se quedase), a Blaise se le ocurrió decirle a su novio que la siguiente reunión que tendrían sería en el patio de la Mansión, lo que enseguida fue secundado por el resto. Para sorpresa de todos, Draco se rio y les dijo que podían hacerla allí, sólo si reservaban otra botella para el anfitrión.

—_0—_

Pansy casi lucía angustiada cuando lo vio desdoblar la invitación y echarle un vistazo. Draco la leyó, observó a su mejor amiga durante unos segundos, después volvió al papel que sostenía entre sus manos, porque si había un pedazo de pergamino capaz de cambiar una vida, debía ser _aquel_.

"_Pansy J. Parkinson y Neville Longbottom extienden una invitación formal para su afirmación de compromiso el día…"_

Soltó una exhalación temblorosa y bajó el pergamino. Ella aún aguardaba; sabía que era cruel de su parte mantenerla en esa expectación, pero _necesitaba_ un momento para procesar que Pansy, _su_ Pansy, iba a _afirmar_ el compromiso con Longbottom frente a sus amigos y familias, en el lugar donde el Legado Parkinson estaba en todo su esplendor.

La afirmación de compromiso era, por lo general, el tercer paso en una relación sangrepura. Iba justo después del cortejo y el pacto de compromiso_,_ y antes de la consolidación. Consistía en una ceremonia de tres partes, donde la pareja se presentaba frente al Legado del otro, en caso de ser heredero, o al Jefe de familia, si uno de sus hermanos mayores lo era. Luego se llevaba a cabo una reunión privada.

Bendito Merlín. Pansy en serio iba a casarse con Longbottom un día, ¿cierto?

Pasase el tiempo que pasase, aquella realización nunca dejaría que golpearlo con la misma fuerza de una bludger, de esas que arrojaban los gemelos Weasley cuando todavía pertenecían al equipo de Gryffindor. Y él bien sabía cuánto dolía ser el blanco de uno de ellos.

—¿Qué? —Pansy vaciló, apretando las manos en puños sobre su regazo— ¿qué pasa?

Draco sólo atinó a menear la cabeza. Dejó la invitación a un lado, se frotó los párpados, después carraspeó y se enderezó, adoptando su expresión más practicada de calma.

—Sabes que estaría allí, sin importar que te fueses a unir a un mitad vampiro o un trol de las montañas.

Por un instante, ella lució aliviada. Luego le dio una patada sin fuerza en la espinilla con el borde del zapato de tacón.

—Neville es muy lindo y dulce, ¿de acuerdo? Compórtate ese día, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

—¿O qué? —su sonrisa suficiente y desafiante se esfumó apenas la vio estrechar los ojos. Tragó en seco y se reacomodó en el asiento. El instinto de autopreservación Slytherin le decía que era mejor no tentar a ciertas personas—. Me comportaré —juró, mano sobre el corazón y todo el acto. Ella sonrió.

—Soy muy feliz, ¿bien? —Pansy se estiró hacia adelante, atrapando una de sus manos entre las de ella. Draco asintió cuando la vio depositar un beso en sus nudillos, pese al nudo que se le formó en la garganta—. Neville me trata bien y en serio lo quiero. Lo quiero mucho, me parece que lo amo —aclaró, dejando escapar una risa nerviosa, cohibida, que habría sido muy poco digna en público. Pero no necesitaban mantener las apariencias si ellos, y Lep, eran los únicos dentro de la sala de la Mansión—. No te tienes que preocupar más por mí, Draco.

Él luchó por aclararse la garganta para que su voz sonase nivelada. El agarre firme y los delicados apretones de su mejor amiga, que buscaba infundirle la misma seguridad que ella tenía al respecto, sólo lo hacían sentir que moría un poco por dentro.

Claro que estaba feliz por ella, pero maldición, era Pansy. _Y Neville Longbottom._

Draco iba a _cruciarlo_ hasta que perdiera la cabeza, sin medir consecuencias, si se atrevía a hacerle lo que fuese a su mejor amiga.

—No sé si pueda dejar de preocuparme alguna vez.

—Creo que es un mal hábito que debemos dejar, ese de vivir preocupados —Pansy le besó la mejilla y soltó sus manos. Sonreía. Era aquella sonrisa preciosa y resplandeciente que deseaba que tuviese siempre.

—¿Eres consciente de que tengo que amenazarlo e intimidarlo un poco por, bueno, esto de reemplazar a Jacint mientras no está? —la bruja asintió, conteniendo la risa—. No voy a ser suave con él sólo porque es un noble Gryffindor. En lo que a mí respecta, es otra vil serpiente, llevándose a mi Pansy.

—Me parece justo —aceptó, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego lo señaló de forma acusatoria—, mientras recuerdes que yo todavía no he tenido _esa_ conversación con Harry sobre el tema, sólo los he apoyado a ustedes dos, par de ciegos.

Por reflejo, Draco arrugó la nariz. Su amiga se echó a reír, cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de una mano.

—Harry es diferente, no vale la pena darle la charla de "dáñalo y te daño a ti".

Ella elevó las cejas al oírlo.

—Oh, pero es lo que debo hacer, como reemplazo de la hermana que nunca tuviste, y porque Jacint no está para decirle que tiene que cuidarte como si fueses lo más valioso que tiene en la vida —replicó, con una expresión tan inocente que casi resultaba extraña frente al tono burlón y malicioso en que lo dijo.

—Creo que prefiero que Jacint lo hable con él…

Ambos se observaron. Pansy volvió a arquear una ceja, él frunció el ceño.

—Eso resultaría peor, ¿cierto?

—Mucho peor.

—No es como si fuese un extraño que-

_Ahí_. Se detuvo cuando percibió la vibración en el cuerpo, la densidad en el aire, la alarma imaginaria que sonaba dentro de su cabeza y se encendía cuando las barreras de la Mansión exigían su atención.

_Alguien entraba_. Alguien que, por supuesto, era bienvenido a hacerlo. Alguien que, sin embargo, no fue invitado.

Miró hacia la puerta de la sala y Pansy comprendió el punto, porque lo imitó. Unos segundos más tarde, escucharía unos pasos que se acercaban con largas y firmes zancadas, a la elfina pidiendo un momento para anunciar su llegada al amo, a la bruja que se negaba e irrumpía en el lugar, empujando la puerta doble para abrirla.

Los dos se tensaron y se pusieron de pie, sin pensarlo.

Hermione Granger, de pie bajo el umbral de la entrada, tenía el cabello desordenado, fuera del agarre de su moño, la nariz hinchada y enrojecida, los ojos llorosos. Apretó las manos en puños y alternó la mirada de uno al otro, al boquear para dar con las palabras correctas.

—Dijo que- dijo que los dos estarían a- aquí y yo- yo sólo- —su voz se quebró cuando dejó caer los hombros. Se cubrió la boca con una mano. Al instante, Pansy estaba a su lado, envolviéndola con un brazo y dedicándole una mirada de auxilio, a la que Draco no supo cómo responder.

Veinte minutos después, ambas estarían sentadas en un sofá de dos plazas, con tazas de chocolate caliente recién preparado por los elfos. Hermione tendría la cabeza apoyada en uno de los hombros de Pansy y bebería de a sorbos pequeños y lentos, mientras la otra chica se aseguraba de que ya no tuviese rastros de las pocas lágrimas que soltó. Draco ocupaba el sillón frente a ellas, con su propia taza.

—¿Mejor? —fue él quien rompió el silencio.

Hermione tomó una profunda respiración, apretó los párpados por un segundo, y asintió, despacio. Dio otro trago a la bebida.

—No fue una mala ruptura —les aseguró, consciente de lo que ambos tenían en mente y las consecuencias que podría tener, a corto o mediano plazo, para Goldstein—, sólo no estaba lista. Fue todo muy rápido.

—¿Es por su cambio? —preguntó Pansy, con una delicadeza extrema, incluso para ella. Todos en el grupo sabían que le ofrecieron un puesto de embajador, lo que lo habría sacado de la oficina de Ley Mágica y lo pondría en un tren o un traslador hacia otro país.

Ella asintió, luego titubeó. Sacudió la cabeza, arrugando el entrecejo.

—Es- no sé. No sé qué fue, o puede que sí —admitió, con la vista perdida en la superficie líquida de su chocolate humeante—. Estábamos bien, siempre- siempre estuvimos bien, lo felicité, Anthony estaba contento con su cambio. Habíamos hablado de cómo resolveríamos para- ya saben, conversamos de rupturas en buenos términos, mudanzas, opciones. Él se comportó muy maduro, dijo que estaba bien, que lo tomaría, y que esperaba que yo decidiese lo que me hiciese mejor. Teníamos claro que mantener una relación con esa distancia de por medio sería…ridículo para nosotros.

Guardó silencio por unos instantes. Cuando continuó, lucía más cansada que al llegar.

—Él me propuso matrimonio.

Draco se puso rígido, Pansy dio un brinco. Ella no debió notar que intercambiaban una mirada, el mismo pensamiento lamentable reproduciéndose en las mentes de ambos con un hilo de razonamiento en común.

_Ron._

Merlín, Weasley iba a tocar el fondo del abismo si llegaba a escuchar aquello. Draco sabía cómo estaba, por las constantes visitas que le hacía Harry, e incluso había logrado verlo una vez, que pasaba por casa de los Parkinson para regresar unos libros.

No lucía nada bien esa comadreja.

—Y yo entré en pánico —siguió Hermione, con un débil susurro—, y él se dio cuenta. Yo- yo no podía decirle que sí, la- la respuesta ni siquiera me salió. ¿Esto tiene sentido al menos?

—Sí —respondió Draco, sorprendiéndola.

_Si Harry le propusiese matrimonio…_

Había ciertas respuestas que brotaban solas, cuando amabas a alguien. Había otras que no podían darse, si la persona no estaba lista.

_Pero no era el caso de ninguna de ellas._

Hermione se terminó su chocolate y ninguno insistió en pedirle detalles. Cuando acabó, la taza se desvaneció por un elfo servicial y silencioso. Permanecieron un rato sumidos en ese ambiente imperturbable, hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

Les explicó que Anthony había aceptado la falta de una respuesta, sujetado su mano, besado el dorso de esta, y le dijo que entendería si necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo, si no se sentía apta para centrarse en el matrimonio en el auge de su nueva carrera, o si tenían que separarse porque sus sentimientos se tambaleaban. Y el que ella no hubiese sabido qué decir, lo que sentía, también fue una respuesta por sí misma.

Ella estaba sorprendida de que hubiese sido así el final de una relación de casi cuatro años, pero no volvió a llorar. Tras otro largo período de tiempo en silencio, Hermione se enderezó, se recogió el cabello de una forma apropiada, y no les dijo más que un:

—Él tenía que ir, ese cambio dará un giro para bien a su carrera y su futuro. Y- y no creo que yo hubiese sido feliz de ir con él.

—_0—_

Draco no estaba seguro de que aquella fuese una buena manera de perder sus únicas horas fuera de los terrenos de la Mansión. No podía negar que la redacción de la carta, las alusiones al por qué era un invitado, le llamaban la atención, pero era un tiempo en que podría haber pasado por el Vivero para ofrecerse a ayudar a Pansy con la organización de su _afirmación_, animar a la pobre Amelia Parkinson que, de acuerdo a su hija, se pasaba gran parte del día convertida en un manojo tembloroso de lágrimas de emoción pura y le hablaba a todos de la hermosa boda que su _pequeña_ tendría. Incluso podía haber salido con Harry. Maldición, extrañaba poder salir con Harry cuando quería.

Extrañaba su jodida libertad, y apenas transcurrieron dos meses. Iba a perder la cabeza de continuar así, lo sabía.

Quizás fue por ello que asistió al punto de encuentro.

Las instrucciones llegaron en una carta diferente, sin remitente ni destinatario, que se aparecía en alguna parte de la Mansión y su búho recogía por instinto para llevársela al despacho, cuando uno de los elfos no la encontraba antes. No era como si él hubiese enviado una respuesta confirmando su decisión, ni se los hubiese comunicado de ninguna manera. Draco recordaría haber revisado las barreras de protección de los terrenos, por si acaso, sólo para descubrir lo que ya sabía: la magia normal no habría sido capaz de meter una simple e inofensiva carta a su casa, sin que él lo aceptase primero.

_Lleva una túnica oscura y capucha, coloca un encantamiento de sombras en tu rostro para que tus facciones se confundan. Te identificaremos a nuestro modo_. Le recordaba, de forma vaga, a Harry hablándole del uniforme negro de los Inefables en la Academia, a la que recién entraría en unas semanas.

_Utiliza un medio de transporte mágico hasta el lado oeste de Londres, ingresa al barrio mágico. Con un hechizo de localización, busca el letrero negro de caligrafía dorada y brillante, que dice "Prisma invertido". Párate debajo. Cuenta hasta tres._

Probablemente era una estupidez. Aun si se trataba de una broma muy extraña, debía admitir que era interesante que hubiesen superado las defensas Malfoy, y elegido un lugar como aquel para hacer de parada.

Draco se detuvo donde el hechizo de localización, puesto sobre la palma de una de sus manos, apuntó. Dio un vistazo alrededor. Tanto por el encantamiento que se colocó para desviar la atención, como por el de sombras que exigían las indicaciones, nadie se fijaba en él.

El letrero quedaba justo sobre su cabeza.

_Prisma invertido_. Las letras emitieron un débil resplandor cuando la luz natural le dio en el ángulo correcto.

_Uno._

_Dos._

_Tres._

Lo percibió, antes de verlo.

Era una oleada de magia que lo traspasaba. Era la cortina helada que caía sobre su cuerpo y lo abandonaba, igual que un encantamiento desilusionador. Era un escalofrío en la espalda, un hormigueo en las extremidades, una nueva luz que lo obligaba a parpadear para volver a enfocarse en lo que tenía por delante.

El callejón, de pronto, se había quedado vacío. Los edificios, encogidos, tenían el aspecto de haber retrocedido un siglo y pertenecer a uno de los famosos pueblos fantasmas de los que se rumoreaban en diferentes partes del mundo y de los que visitó algunos durante los viajes con Harry.

Todo estaba silencioso.

Despacio, se giró. Al levantar la mirada por segunda vez, notó que el letrero continuaba ahí, pero cambiado.

"_I. H._

_Inventores de Hechizos"_

El leve cosquilleo de pelaje contra el cuello le advirtió que Lep se asomaba desde el interior de su túnica, apoyado sobre su hombro. Le acarició la cabeza, distraído, y miró alrededor de nuevo. No había nadie cerca, la puerta al local estaba cerrada, sin ningún seguro ni hechizo que impidiese el paso, el cristal no dejaba ver lo que fuese que estuviese dentro.

No tuvo que empujarla. Cuando la tocó, el roce con los dedos hizo que soltase otra de esas oleadas de magia, y esta cedió por su cuenta.

Dio un paso dentro. Estaba por preguntar si había alguien, cuando unas letras se dibujaron sobre su cabeza, brillantes, doradas, con el mismo estilo que las del letrero apostado en el callejón del barrio mágico que dejó atrás. _Draco Malfoy_, indicaba, justo sobre la flecha delgada que apuntó a su cabeza durante unos instantes, para después desvanecerse en el aire.

—Bienvenido.

Volvió la cabeza en dirección a la voz, dándole una orden baja a Lep de que continuase escondido. Tenía la carta de invitación y la posterior, con las instrucciones, en una mano. Con la otra, rodeaba la varita en su cinturón.

Sabía que era una bruja quien lo recibía, no sólo por la voz, sino también por la baja estatura y la figura que la túnica le daba. Cuando ella se aproximó un poco, saliendo de lo que supuso era otro encantamiento de sombras que ocultaba lo que estaba más allá en el local, las letras también trazaron un nombre encima de su cabeza.

_Elizabeth Burke._

_Burke_. Hizo memoria, buscando entre los registros familiares que conocía. Familia sangrepura, extinta por línea masculina hasta unos años atrás, la heredera nunca fue repudiada al ponerse en contra de sus ideales, pero tampoco era acogida por su casa. No eran socios de los Malfoy, así que no los había visto más que en fotografías; no podría haber asegurado que la mujer que se bajaba la capucha al saludarlo, era quien señalaba arriba.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —fue lo único que preguntó. Al fin y al cabo, ella sabía su nombre; él podía suponer que también conocía el suyo, si confiaba en los encantamientos que se apagaron tras un momento.

—Los inventores de hechizos estarían complacidos de que se uniese a la asociación...

Era una mujer extraña; tenía el hablar suave, pausado y medido de alguien a quien enseñaron a modular su voz desde muy joven, como a todo sangrepura decente, y aunque sonaba amable, mantenía un deje burlón que no encajaba con su expresión tranquila, sino más bien con el color púrpura de su cabello, las perforaciones en cejas, nariz y labio. La inclinación que hizo para invitarlo a adelantarse también era perfecta, le recordaba a las que Pansy aprendió de su madre cuando todavía era una niña.

Ya que no respondió, ni se movió, la tal Elizabeth le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. Él levantó las cejas.

—Las personas falsas son tan desagradables.

La bruja sonrió. Se sentía como si acabase de confirmar su presentimiento; tenía una sonrisa ladeada y problemática, desentonando con la dulzura natural del rostro redondo.

—Mira quién lo dice —se mofó, desviando los ojos por un instante a su cabello. Draco se había cambiado el color de cabello y el iris antes de salir, a negro y azul, respectivamente.

—Todavía no sé qué se supone que hacen —mencionó, de pasada, al caminar hacia ella—, o quiénes son. O por qué su invitación decía que no podía contarle a nadie sobre esto.

Bueno, puede que hubiese faltado a una norma incluso antes de comenzar. Pero, en su defensa, que él lo supiese, a esas alturas, era sinónimo de que Harry también.

Elizabeth se llevó el índice a los labios, divertida, y se volvió a subir la capucha. Llevó a cabo una seña para pedir que la siguiese al girar y adentrarse en las penumbras mágicas al fondo del local.

En silencio, utilizó un _revelio_ para que le dijese si había algo de lo que debiese preocuparse cerca. Al parecer, no.

Decidió que, en el peor de los casos, se Aparecería directo en su sala, quemaría las cartas y fingiría que nada había ocurrido.

—Estás pasando por tu período de adaptación, ¿cierto? —preguntó ella, cuando se escabullían hacia un pasillo estrecho, en el que no veía final, puertas ni ventanas. Tampoco tenía antorchas, candelabros o lámparas, pero de algún modo, sí conseguía distinguir lo principal en medio de la escasa iluminación desconocida.

Draco se tomó unos segundos para sopesar su respuesta. Eran pocos los que podían presumir de conocer el tipo de Legado de los Malfoy o lo que pasaba con ellos, y por lo general, estaban relacionados a un familiar reciente que pudiese haberles contado o mostrado al respecto.

—Sí.

—Haremos esto lo más rápido que podamos para ti, ninguno quiere que te jalen de vuelta por nuestra culpa —Draco tenía un comentario en la punta de la lengua, bastante ácido, sobre cómo debía pensar en lo amables que eran esos magos que se escondían en sitios tétricos, cuando ella le dio un vistazo por encima del hombro y añadió:—. Nos contaban los Inventores retirados que a tu abuelo le pasó una vez, cuando recién comenzaba. Dicen que era muy testarudo y retó al Legado. No salió bien, asumo.

Él se limitó a negar, lento, cuidadoso. La carta mencionaba a su abuelo, Abraxas Malfoy, como el vínculo por el que recibía la invitación en primer lugar.

Era sabido entre los Malfoy que lo conocieron y sus allegados en otras familias sangrepura, que Abraxas tenía una cicatriz en el torso por haberse enfrentado al Legado. No se poseían detalles.

Elizabeth frenó en seco, en un punto que no era diferente de los otros metros que recorrieron. Le dedicó una mirada burlona cuando no hizo más que parpadear, aturdido por el repentino cambio de sentido, y al tocar una de las paredes con la punta de la varita, abrió un pasadizo que llevaba a un anfiteatro. Los murmullos de las voces los alcanzaron en ese momento, mezclándose, confundiéndose; dudaba haber sido capaz de reconocer a quien fuese ahí.

—Alguien es un poco paranoico, ¿no? —Draco avanzó por delante de ella cuando se lo indicó, sin dejar de echarle ojeadas cada pocos pasos, hasta que Elizabeth apretó el paso para posicionarse junto a él.

—La Asociación se fundó en la época en que la magia todavía era penalizada con la muerte por los muggles —Draco sacó cuentas mentales al oírla—. Nadie cree que esté de más conservar sus viejas protecciones.

Podía ver el sentido, pese a lo exagerado que pareciese. Ellos también tenían barreras muy antiguas en la Mansión y Nyx, que podían no ser necesitadas de nuevo jamás.

El centro del anfiteatro contaba con una plataforma redonda, donde estaba un podio, y una mesa con cuatro sillas vacías. Los asientos a los lados formaban un semicírculo, elevándose varios escalones, con grandes espacios entre cada grupo de dos o tres magos. No creía que llegasen ni siquiera a los cincuenta, pero por un murmullo que captó al avanzar hacia las escaleras, y el hechizo traductor que percibió en la voz omnisciente que les pedía sentarse a los recién llegados, se percató de que sólo una minoría debía pertenecer a Gran Bretaña.

¿Qué era todo aquello?

—Vienen de todos los países de Europa —le explicó Elizabeth, que debió notar que se daba cuenta de dónde estaban los extranjeros y reconocía varias lenguas, a medida que subían. Ella señaló una línea larga, seis escalones por encima del nivel del suelo plano, donde sólo estaba una persona—, a veces nos juntamos con las organizaciones de otros continentes, pero es más simple si te concentras en los que están aquí, por ahora. Creo que reconocerás a cierta bruja que anda cerca…

Draco no tuvo que preguntar por qué. Cuando todavía le faltaban unos pasos para alcanzar su nivel, las letras volvieron a dibujarse, y distinguió el nombre enseguida.

_Daphne Greengrass._

A su vez, el encantamiento también lo identificó a él, por lo que la bruja se bajó la capucha oscura, lo observó por unos segundos, y se levantó, emitiendo un sonido ahogado.

—Merlín- de entre todas las personas- —Daphne sujetó su mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando Lep volvió a asomarse desde el cuello de la túnica, lo saludó con una caricia en el lomo.

—¿Te invitaron? ¿O ya estabas aquí?

Ella extrajo un pergamino doblado desde una de sus mangas, en respuesta, y lo agitó en el aire. Elizabeth acababa de pedirle que se sentase y descendía de nuevo, para unirse a un grupo reducido que comenzaba a llenar la parte inferior del anfiteatro.

Daphne tiró de él para que se sentaran y se mantuvo inclinada hacia un lado, para hablarle en tono confidente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que tu tiempo era limitado.

—Mi tiempo lo es —replicó, igual de bajo, sin dejar de alternar la mirada entre ella y el centro del lugar. Los susurros de las otras conversaciones se silenciaban poco a poco—. Me dio curiosidad, ¿bien? ¿Tú qué?

—¿Curiosidad? —probó, con su propio argumento. Se encogió de hombros—. La invitación mencionaba a una de mis tías que murió por la Maldición Greengrass y una investigación que llevaba a cabo para detenerla y no pudo completar. ¿Te imaginas lo que pudiese hacer por las mujeres de mi familia que esa investigación sí exista?

_¿Te imaginas lo que podría hacer por Astoria?_ No tenía que decírselo. A Daphne no podía importarle menos no agregar nuevos miembros a su árbol genealógico; su hermana menor era otra historia, incluso consciente de los riesgos, demasiado testaruda para evitar tomarlos.

—La mía hablaba de mi abuelo —comentó, uniendo los puntos.

_No puedo leerlo_, había dicho Harry. Por supuesto que no podría. No tenías que ser un sangrepura para leer sus cartas. Tenías que estar emparentado a alguien que hubiese pertenecido a la asociación.

—¿El inventor de los objetos mágicos? —inquirió Daphne. Draco asintió, llamándose idiota por dentro, porque alguien más tuviese que decírselo para recordarlo. ¿Cuántas veces no había presumido de las vuelaplumas y los libros cambiantes de su abuelo?

Tendría sentido que Abraxas Malfoy hubiese estado ahí en su juventud. Conociendo su historial problemático hasta la edad adulta, cuando tuvo a su heredero, era _más_ que probable.

—Por favor, por favor…

Un mago se había parado en el centro de la sala, detrás del podio. El hechizo traductor vacilaba, ante sus oídos, entre el francés y el inglés como lengua materna, hasta que el mismo Draco se decantó por el segundo.

—Estamos en esa época del año en que invitamos a los posibles futuros miembros de la asociación, y como es debido, hay que darles una buena primera impresión. Guarden silencio, por favor.

Daphne y él intercambiaron miradas cuando el anfiteatro se quedó sumido en el silencio más absoluto por unos instantes. El mago del centro, al que no le aparecía el hechizo de los nombres, lució complacido con el resultado.

—En honor a nuestros invitamos, les pediré que repasemos algunos de los principios de la asociación —hizo una breve pausa, para barrer a la multitud con la mirada. Habría jurado que se detuvo un instante más de lo necesario en donde estaban ellos—. Repitan nuestro método, por favor.

El coro de voces se alzó de inmediato, sobresaltándolo.

_Entendimiento. Descomposición. Reconstrucción._

Draco repasó los tres términos dentro de su cabeza. Sabía de dónde provenían.

—¿Esos no son los pasos de la alquimia? —indagó Daphne, estirándose más hacia él, que asintió de forma débil, arrugando el entrecejo.

—Y como ya sabemos, porque se los digo cada vez que los llamo —algunos se rieron por lo bajo, los que lo acompañaban en el centro murmuraron entre ellos—, la única forma de crear algo es _comprenderlo_. Estudiarlo. Los fallos no son más que parte de un proceso largo para la creación e innovación. Nuestro objetivo, de cambiar la forma en que los magos y brujas conocen y practican la magia, no podría ser conseguido sin todos esos pequeños errores que nos llevan por el camino adecuado al final…

Ellos volvían a observarse.

—¿Acaba de decir…?

—Que quieren cambiar la forma en que se hace magia —le confirmó Draco, con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera.

_Alquimistas. _Los Inventores de hechizos hablaban igual que alquimistas modernos.

* * *

**Ahora sí. Corregía esto tras un par de días agotadores y la verdad es que me animó bastante, así que espero que a ustedes igual /corazón, corazón.**

**Les compartiré lo siguiente: alguien que leyó un pedacito de la primera parte me preguntó si Sirius lo llevaba a una sex shop. No tienen idea de cómo me reí con la idea. Lo peor es que me imagino a Sirius como el tipo de padrino que lo acompañaría si Harry quisiera ir a una y seguro hasta le da consejos ¿?**

**Les dejo esa imagen mental ;)**

**Como siempre, gracias por leer.**


	83. 75 L8

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 8. **_**Harry Potter y los Inventores de Hechizos**_

* * *

**Capítulo setenta y cinco: **_De cuando hay un baile, varios enamoramientos, una investigación y recompensas para Harry (de parte de Draco, por supuesto)_

—¿…sabías que yo en serio, _en serio, _quería ir contigo al Baile de Yule?

Draco hacía un verdadero esfuerzo por contener su sonrisa, al ver el rostro de su novio iluminarse frente a esas sencillas palabras.

—¿Querías…? —Harry se mordió el labio. Él sólo atinó a pensar en lo _lindo_ que lucía, para después inclinarse en su dirección y robarle un rápido beso. Su novio se echó a reír por lo bajo cuando lo hizo dar una vuelta, despacio, y volver a encararlo—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—¿Te imaginas la escena? —inquirió Draco, en cambio, alzando las cejas. Era su turno de girar. La melodía no era muy veloz, podían hablar sin dificultades, y a esas alturas, no corría el riesgo de que Harry lo fuese a pisar en cualquiera de los movimientos; por suerte, se había dedicado a enseñarle durante los meses que tuvieron para ellos solos. Podía decir que se le daba _casi _tan bien como a él— _"¿hey, Harry, ¿no quieres ir al baile conmigo, a pesar de que los dos seamos chicos? Ah, por cierto, es probable que luego quiera besarte, ¿crees que podría…?"_

La expresión aturdida de Harry le dio toda la respuesta que podía esperar, por lo que soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos.

—No- es- bien, admito que hubiese sido un shock —reconoció él, así que Draco elevó las cejas y lo vio carraspear—. Hubiese dicho que sí.

—No mientas.

—No es mentira —por reflejo, ladeó la cabeza, cuando Harry se pegó más a él, enterrando el rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro. Intentó no sonreír por el beso que le sintió presionar en un costado de su garganta, momentáneo, suave—; lo de que me enseñaras a bailar sonaba bien para mí, y no por _bailar_. Creo que sólo quería bailar contigo y no lo sabía. Y luego me cancelaste- y llegaste con Luna.

Draco no pudo evitar la débil carcajada que se le escapó, una por la que Harry protestó, aún contra su cuello. La canción había cambiado; afirmó el agarre en su cadera y los llevó a un ritmo diferente, todavía más lento. Él se recargaba casi por completo en su cuerpo, así que tenía que ser quien los guiase y mantuviese el equilibrio por ambos. No era una tarea de la que pudiese o quisiese quejarse.

—Luna nunca había ido a una fi-

—Yo creo que _realmente_ tuve ganas de maldecir a alguien esa noche, Draco. Y Luna es tan dulce, que hasta me sentí culpable después.

La confesión lo dejó sin palabras por un momento; entonces lo único que escuchaba era la melodía, el frágil murmullo de las voces del resto de los invitados, la respiración pausada de Harry en su cuello.

—Estabas bastante frustrado, ¿cierto? —Un sonido vago de afirmación le contestó. Draco tuvo que esconder parte de su rostro en la despeinada cabellera negra, para disimular la sonrisa tonta que le crecía en la cara—. Ella me lo comentó, yo no le creía. Pero tenías esa cara que haces cuando te molestas y nunca había tenido tantas ganas de besarte hasta esa noche.

—Debiste hacerlo.

—Te habrías espantado —su risa fue baja cuando se encogió un poco de hombros, los brazos todavía envolviéndolo, su cuerpo pegado al de él—. Por Merlín, esperé un año después de eso e igual te espantaste.

—Quizás hubiese pasado —Harry levantaba la cabeza apenas lo justo para darle un beso en la mandíbula; podía _sentir _su sonrisa a través del contacto—, pero luego habría reaccionado, y me habría dado cuenta mucho antes de _por qué_ quería bailar contigo.

—Te habría tomado tiempo. _Siempre _te ha tomado tiempo —Draco se rio, recibiendo otro débil quejido—. Prácticamente me pasé días intentando que fuese _tu_ idea ir juntos al baile, y creo que ni siquiera conseguí que se te pasase por la cabeza.

—No todos nos damos cuenta de quién es el amor de nuestra vida a los doce, ¿de acuerdo?

La última canción llegaba a su fin también. Draco lo estrechó más fuerte por un instante, mismo en que el resto del mundo perdió consistencia; no existía más que ellos dos, balanceándose al son de una melodía a la que ya no daba importancia. Era _perfecto_.

Siempre que estaba con él, lo era.

—Oh —canturreó, sólo para fastidiarlo—, ¿acabas de decir que eres el amor de mi vida? ¿Eso me convierte en el amor de la tuya, Harry?

Le pinchó un costado, para hacerle cosquillas. Harry saltó y se retorció, riéndose, atrapado entre sus brazos.

—Sí- sabes que sí —Harry tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante luego de haberlo besado. La canción tocó su última nota, él se apartó.

Draco permaneció unos segundos más de lo necesario allí, inmóvil, con el corazón latiéndole tan rápido y tan fuerte, que alguien más habría creído que era la primera vez que sentía sus labios. Después meneó la cabeza y siguió a su novio, que se perdía entre la multitud que abandonaba la pista de baile, echándole miradas por encima del hombro, divertido a causa de su reacción.

Ese idiota sólo quería avergonzarlo. Y Merlín, lo amaba tanto incluso cuando lo hacía, que era absurdo.

Harry se lanzó sobre una de las sillas de la mesa que, por lo general, habría estado reservada para familiares directos, y en su lugar, servía para un grupo de magos y brujas jóvenes que se _merecían _estar así de cerca de los agasajados, de acuerdo a la propia Pansy. Weasley aún estaba sentado en otra de estas, con los codos apoyados en el borde de la mesa, la barbilla recargada en las palmas, esa expresión medio pensativa, medio irritada, que le era tan común aquellos días; Draco sentía _algo _cercano a la lástima por el muy idiota.

Luna era arrastrada lejos por la mano de Ginny, que parecía más que decidida a que tuviesen su privada y pequeña celebración; él decidió que no era deber suyo interrumpirles el momento, cuando notó que se perdían por uno de los senderos sin final aparente del lugar. Hermione andaba sumergida en una plática inusualmente larga con Daphne Greengrass, por razones que le eran desconocidas, con quien aparentaba entenderse bien.

Su mejor amiga continuaba en un extremo de la pista, con los brazos echados alrededor del cuello de Longbottom, incluso poco después de que la pieza hubiese dejado de sonar. Sus vestimentas iban a juego, era obvio que la selección fue de ella. Neville le hablaba sin trabarse tanto, aunque todavía se ruborizaba hasta las orejas en ciertos momentos. Pansy sonreía, radiante, feliz. Draco pensó que estaba bien que se viese así.

Estaba tan metido en su burbuja de felicidad, tanto por Harry y él, como por su mejor amiga, que al sentarse y escuchar a medias la plática que mantenían su novio y la comadreja, tuvo una de esas ideas que se decía que no debía poner en práctica porque, _de nuevo_, no era asunto suyo. A veces no lo hacía, a veces sí rompía su propia regla.

Esa ocasión fue parte del segundo conjunto.

Se inclinó hacia un lado para susurrar en la oreja de Harry, que le dedicó una mirada extrañada por lo que dijo. Él le sonrió con su expresión más inocente y lo vio negar, rodando los ojos, pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se pondría de pie poco después, agitando la varita para que otra canción empezase a sonar, una de las lentas y de notas tan similares, que podría tenerla repitiéndose horas, y quien no la conociese creería que sólo se trataba de una melodía muy larga. Hermione parpadearía, luego alzaría las cejas cuando lo viese aproximarse, inclinarse y tenderle la mano.

—¿Qué tramas ahora? —inquirió ella, con una sonrisa divertida, en cuanto aceptó su invitación. Se dejó arrastrar de vuelta a la pista, a un costado donde la distancia era casi calculada; Draco dio un vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que iba por donde debía, siguiendo un esquema trazado dentro de su mente—. ¿Draco?

—Tú sólo disfruta —indicó, fingiendo que no se daba cuenta de cómo su expresión era cambiada por la obvia cautela. La hizo girar, le sujetó la cintura, la inclinó un poco hacia atrás, para que arquease la espalda y dejase caer la cabeza; el paso estaba por completo fuera de lugar con la música, pero ella se sujetó bien de sus hombros y se rio cuando el mundo quedó invertido a sus ojos durante unos segundos. La regresó a la posición original con cuidado—, no todos los días tienes esta magnífica oportunidad de bailar con alguien con tanta gracia y talento como yo. Y es probable que tampoco la tengas muchas veces a partir de ahora, ¿sabes? Es que acostumbro bailar sólo con el amor de mi vida. Y aparentemente, Harry lo es.

Bien, tenía que presumírselo a alguien. Era simple casualidad que ella fuese la primera.

Hermione apretó los labios y simuló sorpresa, sus hombros se sacudían por la risa contenida.

Buena distracción. Se acercaban. El plan esbozado rápidamente daba excelentes resultados.

—Tengo que aprovechar entonces —señaló. Draco asintió con falsa solemnidad, y decidió que era más que perfecto para sus propósitos que apoyase la frente en uno de sus hombros. _Ya casi. Ya casi_—. ¿Eso es algo que también decidiste por tu cuenta?

Le llevó una fracción de segundo comprender a qué se refería y volver a sonreír como un tonto.

—No, fue Harry quien me lo dijo. Y que yo soy el amor de su vida.

Existía una gran probabilidad de que no parase de repetirle aquello a sus amigos durante los próximos días. Nadie podía culparlo. Harry lo convertía en un maldito Hufflepuff sentimental, meloso y cursi.

_Y nunca habría deseado lo mismo con alguien más._

—Qué lindo —opinó ella, con suavidad.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Te das cuenta de que tienes cara de completo enamorado? —Hermione presionó la punta de su dedo contra su mejilla, él bufó. _Ya casi. Un poco más. _Unos pasos más, un giro.

—_Estoy_ completamente enamorado, Granger —puntualizó, sin titubear, por lo que ella lo observó con ojos enormes; aún no se acostumbraba a su facilidad para decirlo tras ese año y medio con él. Draco sonrió más, consciente de que era el comportamiento justo que levantaría sus sospechas—. Tal vez tú también hayas encontrado a alguien, ¿sabes?

Se detuvo, la canción seguía. Dio un paso lejos, justo a un lado de la mesa asignada para ellos.

Atrapó el cuello de la túnica desgastada de Weasley y tiró hacia arriba, levantándolo sin miramientos. Ron tenía una protesta en la punta de la lengua cuando se dio cuenta de que lo empujaba hacia Hermione; entones se tropezó con los pliegues de su ropa, boqueó, y la observó con ojos suplicantes, más tímidos de lo que fueron alguna vez durante la adolescencia.

—La canción no ha terminado —mencionó Draco, de pasada. La mirada que Hermione le echó le advirtió que ella sabía bien lo que intentaba, pero tal vez por eso mismo, resopló y le colocó las manos en los hombros a un nervioso Ron.

—Sí, la verdad es que me gusta esta canción —escuchó que le decía a un boquiabierto Weasley. Él se dio por realizado y volvió a la silla junto a su novio, contento con verlos reanudar el baile, casi como una pareja normal haría.

—…y te volviste a meter donde no te llaman —Harry en verdad lucía divertido cuando le besó la mejilla y se sentó a su lado. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Mi sueño era ser Cupido, ¿nunca te lo dije?

Su novio rodó los ojos, mas siguió el movimiento de la pareja de baile con la mirada durante unos segundos. Luego sonrió.

—Adoro que quieras que todos se pongan bien _Hufflepuffs_ cuando tú lo estás —Draco giró el rostro, preparado para replicar acerca de cómo él, por supuesto, _no_ era para nada Hufflepuff, cuando recibió un beso de Harry y un guiño; se le olvidó lo que tenía en mente momentos atrás—. Es genial que uses esa inventiva para hacer algunas cosas buenas de vez en cuando y no sólo meternos en problemas, ¿sabes?

_Hacer cosas buenas_. Draco lo consideró por un momento. _Hacer cosas buenas_, se repitió.

—¿Qué? —Harry sonrió, un poco cohibido, al caer en cuenta de que llevaba un rato observándolo en silencio. Draco buscó una de sus manos por debajo de la mesa, entrelazó sus dedos, y negó.

—Pensaba —lo vio levantar las cejas. Draco bufó—. Pensaba que soy un genio y seré el padrino de bodas de esos dos, ¿bien?

Harry rodó los ojos, pero todavía sonreía.

—Ni siquiera sabes si fue buena idea.

—Míralos —señaló. Hermione le hablaba en voz baja, una pequeña sonrisa crecía en su rostro; Ron batallaba por seguir el ritmo de la plática, al mismo tiempo que la conversación. Lucía feliz y nervioso. _Sobre todo feliz_. No lo veían así desde que llegaron.

—Sí, es un buen punto.

Draco le dirigió esa sonrisa que tenía para él de _sabes que tengo toda la razón,_ la que causaba que Harry resoplase y se riese.

La afirmación de compromiso culminaría cuando las últimas luces del Vivero, decorado para la ocasión con cientos de esferas brillantes colgantes del techo de cristal, se hubiesen apagado. Entonces su Pansy estaría incluso más cerca de casarse.

Le quedaba alrededor de media hora fuera de la Mansión, antes de que supusiese un riesgo para él. Luna aún no volvía, sus amigos bailaban, la pareja del momento era arrastrada por un conjunto de preguntas de la señora Longbottom. Jacint, todavía con cara de no decidirse entre si maldecir a Neville o no, estaba junto a su madre en un par de sillas, y Draco _tenía _que estar cerca cuando eligiese, porque podría ser la última oportunidad justificada de atacar al Gryffindor. Después serían prácticamente familia.

Se reacomodó en su silla, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry, y deslizó un brazo por debajo del suyo, manteniéndolo cerca. Sonrió a medias por el beso que lo sintió dejar sobre su cabello.

—Harry.

—¿Hm?

—Te amo.

—¿Y eso a qué viene? —se rio. Draco le habría fruncido el ceño, de no ser consciente de que su reacción habría sido igual.

—Se dice "yo también te amo".

—Tú no necesitas que te lo diga —replicó, recargando parte de su cabeza sobre la de él, sin ejercer verdadera presión, las manos de ambos estaban unidas sobre el regazo de Harry—, pero yo también te amo. Mucho, mucho, mucho.

—Bien.

—Bien —Harry volvió a reír. Él pensó que era un sonido más bello que cualquiera de las canciones que había oído ese día. _Y que de eso se trataba el amor._

—_0—_

—…así que vas a hacer esto, ser…¿cómo dijiste que era?

Estaban en las vacaciones de navidad, a un par de meses de su llegada. Harry, libre de clases del primer trimestre en la Academia, tenía que dar tumbos de un lado al otro, llevado por su padrino, para terminar de arreglar lo correspondiente a la bienvenida del pequeño _Teddy_, así que sólo se pasaba por la Mansión durante el final de las tardes y parte de las noches. Se suponía que lo vería en unas horas.

Él, por supuesto, aún no podía salir por mucho tiempo. Pero la perspectiva no le parecía tan vacía con sus nuevas consideraciones acerca del futuro.

—Un inventor de hechizos —explicó Draco, quizás por enésima vez.

Severus todavía tenía la misma expresión que ponía frente a los estudiantes más estúpidos del séptimo año, a mitad de los ÉXTASIS. Él se decía que era sólo su manera de mirar y no porque lo que decía fuese una locura mayor de cómo ya sabía que sonaba.

Su padrino congeló el procedimiento de la poción en el caldero hirviente, que también apagó, y ocupó una de las sillas altas de su laboratorio provisional en la Mansión; ni él decía que trabajaba allí, cuando no le hacía falta, para hacerle compañía, ni Draco le mencionaba cuánto se lo agradecía. No era necesario.

El hombre se recargó en el borde de la mesa que los separaba y él imitó su postura, por un reflejo de varios años, que jamás se terminaría de quitar.

—¿Y eso de ser inventor —casi escupió la palabra, frunciéndole el ceño—, sería paralelo a manejar la fortuna Malfoy y tu parte de la Black, de acuerdo a los términos de Regulus, o _en lugar de _estas dos?

Sabía que aquel sería el punto focal de su respuesta. También tenía su propio argumento preparado.

—Sería paralelo —asintió, sin permitir una sola grieta en su máscara imperturbable. No le había llevado mucho retomar la práctica—, no interferirán entre sí. Los inventores son todos sangrepura, conscientes de que la familia va primero, y mantienen ambas partes de su vida, sin desatender ninguna. Si ellos pueden equilibrarse con las dos, yo también.

—¿Y tu madre qué piensa de todo esto?

Bien, esa pregunta también la había previsto.

—Desde que recibo el reconocimiento oficial del Legado y estoy en proceso de adaptación, decisiones como esta las puedo tomar solo, en nombre de los Malfoy, como único heredero y amo de la Mansión y todo el patrimonio, en este preciso instante. Pero —añadió, conforme notaba que el mago estrechaba los ojos, porque sabía que lo siguiente era lo que lo haría ganarse un pequeño punto a su favor respecto al tema—, cuando le mencioné a madre que quería intentar _algo_, sólo me pidió que no retase al Legado e intentase abandonar la adaptación, ni me pusiese en peligro. Ella está de acuerdo con lo que yo elija, basándome en esas dos condiciones.

Snape tuvo que aceptarlo con un escueto asentimiento.

—Suena a Narcissa —reconoció, en un murmullo—. ¿Y Regulus qué te dijo?

—Justo ahora lo averiguaremos.

No tuvo más que un instante para empalidecer y echarse hacia atrás, al comprender el significado de sus palabras. Las barreras emitían una débil vibración, que sólo Draco percibió. Su padrino le dedicó una mirada desagradable cuando unos pasos sonaron desde el pasillo, el que daba a una de las salas conectadas a la red flú.

Regulus tocó, y para su sorpresa, esperó que el mago le diese una indicación de pasar; creía que era la única persona que en realidad sí cumplía la condición de Severus de tocar antes de entrar.

Su primo se asomó, sonrió con un tinte de vergüenza que lo delataba acerca de haber sabido que no lo tendría sobre aviso, y avanzó hacia ellos.

—¿Y tú para qué querías que viniera, gusarajo feo? —Draco soportó que le sujetase las mejillas y apretase, igual que si fuese un niño pequeño y él creyese que en verdad podían considerarse mimos de algún modo inexplicable—. Creía que ya estabas grande y sabías sobrevivir sin tu primo favorito.

Él masculló acerca de cómo era un feo erumpent. Regulus se echó a reír, bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Severus.

—¿A ti no te molesta que tenga algo así como un…_proyecto_, diferente a manejar la fortuna?

Fue tan directo que Regulus parpadeó. Miró hacia Snape, en una especie de reacción inconsciente para buscar apoyo o una respuesta, luego de vuelta a él.

Sonrió.

—Sabes que no. Estaría feliz de que consigas algo que hacer por gusto, escarbato.

Draco asintió. También lo tenía previsto.

—Ahora, no hagas desastres aquí, erumpent —dicho esto, los dejó solos en el laboratorio, cerrando la puerta al salir. Lo último que llegó a escuchar fue la risa ahogada de Regulus al reconocer sus intenciones, y lo que pareció un bufido de su padrino.

Vaya que le agradaba eso de meterse donde no lo llamaban.

—_0—_

Su novio reingresó a la Academia al término de unas vacaciones que le hubiese gustado alargar más allá del mes de enero. Recordaba el día exacto porque su madre había estado en casa de los Tonks, visitando a su hermana, y Harry se quedó a dormir con él. Tuvieron la Mansión sólo para ellos, para hacer y deshacer a su gusto; a la mañana siguiente, desayunaron en la mesa pequeña de la cocina que no era el verdadero comedor, y Draco le dio un vistazo a la fecha en su Apuntador, preguntándose cuánto tiempo le quedaría en aquella situación.

Lo vio partir por la red flú hacia donde fuese que quedaba la misteriosa Academia secreta de los Inefables, con esa sensación inevitable de añoranza y frustración, a la que aún no descubría cómo llamarle. Permaneció un momento en la sala, sopesando opciones, luego se dirigió hacia el despacho, llevando a cabo su chequeo de rutina a la casa en el trayecto. Lep correteaba a sus pies y le avisaba si encontró una irregularidad. Había descubierto un método para conectarlo a las barreras también.

Cuando terminó con sus tareas usuales, pasó por la sala del Legado, y todavía no era más que el mediodía. Narcissa regresó para el almuerzo y comieron juntos en una mesa techada que los elfos colocaron en el jardín, en lo que antaño era su zona favorita porque pensaba que encontraría un kelpie, y se regodeaba de que los pavos no llegaban allí, lo que la hacía más privada.

Dio algunas vueltas por la Mansión, leyó un capítulo más del libro de turno, una novela policial de un autor muggle que Hermione dejó, después de haber oído que se quejaba de haberse acabado el material de lectura de la biblioteca de los Malfoy. Luego se dijo a sí mismo que debía parar de mentirse. Fue hacia la chimenea del despacho que ahora sólo respondía a él, y atizó las brasas con magia, arrojando un puñado de flu dentro para acelerar el proceso.

Unos segundos más tarde, la cabeza de Daphne Greengrass se asomaría entre las cenizas al fondo de la chimenea. Ella, divertida, preguntaría si es que ya lo había pensado bien.

Draco asintió.

—Estoy seguro.

—_0—_

El Legado de los Greengrass estaba directamente relacionado a la maldición que portaban las mujeres de la familia, y era de los que _tomaban_. Daphne estaba convencida que existía una manera de manipular la magia ancestral del Legado de cualquier familia sangrepura, sin afectar su utilidad ni a los descendientes futuros, ni enojar a la entidad como tal, y utilizarla para revertir el proceso de la Maldición una vez comenzada.

Mientras la escuchaba hablar sobre los apuntes que los Inventores le prestaron, en un cuaderno desgastado a nombre de su difunta tía, Draco también se vio convencido. Al menos en parte.

—Hay demasiadas grietas en esos conceptos —puntualizó, despacio. Estaban en la biblioteca y su madre jamás irrumpiría allí cuando sabía que se encontraba ocupado, aunque no era como si hiciese algo de lo que sentirse avergonzado; aun así, valoraba la privacidad y quietud del ambiente.

No era un experto en magia ancestral. Algunos términos de la antigua señorita Greengrass le eran confusos, oraciones completas carecían de tanto sentido como si se encontrasen encriptadas ante sus ojos con magia, pero un _revelio_ no arrojaba ningún resultado favorable. Contaban con una investigación sin concluir, un glosario a medias de las palabras más extrañas de la rama de la magia que necesitaban, un par de recetas de pociones a medio terminar, con borrones, manchas de tinta, tachaduras y notas al pie de página acerca de reemplazar ingredientes o buscar otros.

Daphne lo observaba con atención cuando llegó al final del tramo escrito en el cuaderno y levantó la cabeza hacia ella.

—Magia ancestral suena interesante para mí —comentó. Su vieja compañera le sonrió, se estiró sobre la mesa que los separaba para sostenerle la mano, y gesticuló un suave "gracias" con los labios, sin sonido. Él rodó los ojos—. No te pongas sentimental. Si hay una forma de revertir su maldición, hay algo que hacer sobre mi Legado, el de los Black, y cualquier otro.

La idea bastaba para que tuviese energía de sobra para empezar a investigar. Ella lo entendió, porque recogió el cuaderno, pasó las páginas hasta alcanzar el área que continuaba en blanco, y lo apuntó con la pluma en su otra mano.

—¿Por dónde comenzaremos?

Él lo pensó unos instantes, dando un vistazo alrededor.

—Vamos a definir qué es la magia —Draco sacó su propia vuelapluma y la dejó escribir lo que dictaba. Daphne, frente a él, asentía para hacerle saber que oía—, trabajaremos en conceptos de magia ancestral y antecedentes, en nuestras familias y fuera de ellas; todo lo que se parezca, todo a lo que podamos encontrarle puntos similares, todo de lo que podamos sacar una pista, aquí o al otro lado del mundo.

—Y comenzamos a reducir nuestro enfoque y a centrarnos —Daphne le siguió el ritmo—, y sabremos con lo que tratamos y cómo descifrar lo que mi tía ya tenía aquí. Desde ahí-

—Podremos partir específicamente con la maldición Greengrass —completó por ella. Daphne volvió a asentir.

—Podría besarte, si no tuvieses a Harry —bromeó, riéndose cuando Draco arrugó la nariz e "interpuso" un brazo entre ambos.

—Greengrass, sé que es duro para ti, soy irresistible, no te culpo, pero estoy felizmente casi-comprometido y amo a mi novio.

—Ya deberían haberse casado —se burló ella, pero decidió ignorarla para conjurar cuanto libro pudiese servirles y colocarlo sobre la mesa, en dos pilas, una para cada uno.

Aquello llevaría un tiempo.

Por suerte, el tiempo era lo único con que contaban en ese maldito encierro.

—_0—_

—¿Has visto mi uniforme?

Cuando notó la expresión pensativa de su mejor amigo, Harry tuvo ganas de palmearse la frente.

_Vigésima cuarta nota mental de convivencia con Ronald Weasley: nunca, jamás, por nada del mundo, le dejes lavar la ropa de ambos._

Dos de sus uniformes estaban desaparecidos, uno manchado en los bordes, tres rotos en alguna parte. Nada irremediable, pero lo fastidiaba perder varios minutos con los encantamientos para arreglarlos.

Haberse mudado con Ron tenía sus puntos buenos, no iba a negarlo. En una de las visitas que le hizo para comprobar que no estaba _tan _mal como creían, volvió a toparse con los anuncios de la planta baja, y decidió hablar con el dueño; el piso más alto del edificio tenía espacio para que dos adultos viviesen sin tropezarse ni meterse en el camino del otro. Sin lujos, cerca de Godric's Hollow y la nueva casa de Remus y Sirius. Costaba mucho menos de lo que había pagado en algunos hoteles y posadas durante sus viajes con Draco. Cuando le había dicho a Ron que necesitaba un compañero de piso y que consiguió un trato con el dueño para pagar el alquiler sin que lo presionasen (dado que Harry cubriría sólo_ un poco _más de la mitad de forma puntual), él lo había mirado como si fuese una aparición de Merlín que veníapara librarlo de su compañero anterior.

Aún no se arrepentía. Sin embargo, algunos días tenía que recordarse que ese idiota era su mejor amigo, y uno _no_ lanzaba maldiciones a sus mejores amigos.

—¿Viste en el armario? —Harry arqueó las cejas por la obvia pregunta. Ron enrojeció un poco—. Tal vez- uhm- sé que lo colgué- lo colgué y entonces- —gesticuló para darse a entender, en vano.

Resultó que sí estaba en el armario. El de Ron. El cómo confundió una túnica negra de Inefable con la azul de Auror todavía era un misterio para ambos, cuando terminaron de alistarse.

—Compañero —Harry lo vio por encima del borde de su taza de café y la encimera que compartían, manchada de harina, mezcla de panqueques, azúcar y salpicaduras de jugo de calabaza por aquí y por allá. Ron era partícipe del no-trabajo-forzado a los elfos, sólo para no llevarle la contraria a Hermione en los últimos días, y todavía no conseguían uno que aceptase trabajar en horario regular y con paga. Ambos olvidaban hacer la limpieza propiamente dicha, hasta que volvían a estar sentados ahí y veían el desastre—, ¿hoy a dónde vas al ir?

Era una pregunta casi divertida y recurrente en su rutina.

Ron estaba a punto de graduarse como Auror e ingresar al Ministerio, así que tenía clases teóricas algunas mañanas y prácticas por las tarde. Los fines de semana, si no estaba en La Madriguera, iba a hacer trabajo de campo con un escuadrón real que recibía a los novatos y aceleraba su proceso de estudios para adelantar su graduación unos meses. A diferencia de las primeras semanas, ya rara vez lo veía dormir sobre libros empolvados o pergaminos de varios metros de largo, y ahora solía estar destrozado por perseguir ilusiones de magos criminales.

En cambio, con él, Ron decía que nunca sabía a dónde podía encontrarlo, ni con el mejor encantamiento de localización_._ No estaba tan lejos de la verdad, aunque Harry se riese al escucharlo.

La Academia de los Inefables, _La Torre,_ como le llamaban ellos, era un lugar tan secreto que ni siquiera él tenía idea todavía de dónde estaba; llegaba vía flú, se iba vía flú, jamás había visto más que el paisaje árido y vacío del exterior de las ventanas, a metros del suelo, con un atardecer interminable que podía encontrar a cualquier hora del día. Sus compañeros hacían apuestas al respecto; de momento, ganaba la teoría de que se trataba de otra dimensión mágica en un espacio fuera del tiempo, propuesta hecha por Zacharias Smith, que iba un año adelantado con respecto a él.

Cuando no estaba metido en una sala de pruebas con artefactos de origen tan desconocido como sus propiedades y utilidades, los tenían en un entrenamiento mágico-físico demoledor, a través de pistas de obstáculos con trampas que debían prever (y él, en realidad, sorteaba en el calor del momento más de lo que las anticipaba). Sino, se encontraba en un salón donde los asientos se organizaban en un círculo en torno a una esfera flotante, de la que brotaba la voz del profesor de turno, o enviado a hacer de _chico de los recados _para los verdaderos Inefables en el _Departamento de Misterios_, lo que, en su caso, significaba que Hellen se lo llevaba consigo; si ella le decía que atrapase al boggart de ese armario evanescente con las manos, no sabía cómo, pero él _debía_ hacerlo.

Si había salido de las clases y prácticas, que tenían el horario más irregular que conocía, lleno de huecos de varias horas y con noches ocupadas en contraposición, podía estar en Godric's Hollow con sus padres, ayudando a su madre a convencer a James de que el retiro, si no necesitaban el dinero, no significaba que era un anciano ni que no pudiese hacer lo que fuese que quería hacer, o en la casa de Sirius y Remus, uniéndose a cualquiera de los hombres en la persecución de un niño revoltoso con estallidos de magia accidental y que consideraba _divertidísimo_ hacer explotar los objetos valiosos en la propiedad y los agudos gritos de su _moomy._

Cuando su tiempo era sólo _suyo_ al fin y podía decidir, estaba con Draco en la Mansión, lo que podía ser un bálsamo relajante para los malos días, o un desastre mayor que el pequeño Teddy en sus huidas cuando era hora del baño y él no quería meterse a la ducha. Todo dependía de lo que estuviese haciendo cuando llegase y su humor al verlo.

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado a Harry, él habría afirmado, sin un segundo de duda, que Draco Malfoy podía ser más caótico que un niño sin control de su magia. A su manera.

—…creo que voy con Draco —mencionó, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba casi seguro de que no lo había visto en dos días. _Casi_. Tenía unas notas en su escritorio, de esas que todavía se intercambiaban a diario, en especial de parte de Draco, que incluso con su peor humor, conseguía escribirle un par de líneas y enviar al búho de los Malfoy con él.

Ron arrugó un poco la nariz y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Suerte, supongo.

Una visita que le hizo, un mes atrás, había hecho que regresase al apartamento con la túnica consumida por un ácido azul y extraño. Desde entonces, Ron tenía la idea de que ir con Draco, mientras estuviese encerrado por el Legado, era similar a ser sometido a un experimento mágico. Él no podía refutarlo, porque a veces también pensaba algo parecido. _Sólo un poco_.

Harry emitió un vago sonido apreciativo, se terminó su jugo de calabaza, y levitó el vaso hacia el fregadero, a la vez que se aseguraba de que su túnica estuviese bien ajustada y la capucha lista para cubrirle el rostro en cuanto la levantase con un movimiento. Era norma en _La Torre _llevar la capucha puesta; los estudiantes eran identificados por una revisión rápida de varitas y auras, lo que descartaba los engaños superficiales.

—¿Es verdad que vas a salir con Hermione? —se le ocurrió preguntar, mientras conjuraba su maletín con un _accio_. A Ron, de espaldas a él, se le enrojecieron las orejas.

Cuando Pansy le hizo el comentario, unos días atrás, no creyó que fuese en serio.

—No —Ron titubeó y giró sobre el asiento. También batallaba con la túnica, quizás porque los broches del uniforme de Auror novato eran dobles y más de los necesarios—, o sí, no _pero _sí. No es salir como- _salir _—Harry volvió a levantar las cejas y él balbuceó—. La voy a acompañar a comprar su vestido para la boda de Cho Chang, ya sabes, la de Ravenclaw, un poco mayor que ella- sí, aparentemente se llevaban bien y- eso. La escucharé divagar sobre cuál se quiere poner para la boda de Pansy y Neville un día, volverá a hablarme de lo lindos que se ven juntos, y yo asentiré a todo, y le haré cumplidos sobre lo preciosa que se ve con lo que se pruebe.

—Suena a que se saltaron la parte de las citas y se convirtieron en un viejo matrimonio.

Ron apretó los labios un momento, luego resopló.

—A las chicas les gusta que las oigas y vayas de compras con ellas y- todo eso.

—¿Quién dice?

—Fred y George —musitó, entre dientes. Harry luchó para retener una sonrisa.

—¿Los mismos Fred y George que piensan que lo más hermoso de este mundo es su tienda y no tienen novias desde Hogwarts?

—Han tenido más novias que tú —Ron lo señaló de forma acusatoria. Harry bufó.

—Porque nunca he tenido una. Me gusta Draco, nadie más.

—Exacto —Ron realizó un gesto vago y torpe, a manera de explicación, que de nuevo, falló—. Al menos, ellos sí han- ya sabes, estado con chicas. Escucharé sus opiniones hasta que tenga unas mejores.

—Puedes preguntarle a Ginny —opinó, encogiéndose de hombros—, ella también ha _estado _con chicas.

Sabía que estaba mal, pero pincharlo respecto a ese tema era el nuevo deporte del grupo cuando se reunían. Ron era demasiado obvio, se irritaba con la misma facilidad con que se avergonzaba. Que Hermione sonriese y no negase nada, a pesar de los meses transcurridos, sólo aumentaba la insistencia del mismo.

Su mejor amigo decía que era la influencia _maliciosa_ de Draco en él la que lo hacía encontrarlo divertido. Harry pensaba que sólo lo hacía porque _era _divertido, y tierno, a su manera.

Se despidió, se dirigió a la destartalada chimenea con que venía el apartamento, y partió hacia _La Torre._

—_0—_

—…entonces Smith me dijo "¿no nos habías contado algo sobre un apodo de cuando aún estábamos en Hogwarts? Propón ese". Yo le había dicho que sería extraño, y él me recordó que los nombres de agente para Inefables se eligen como juegos de palabras o bromas privadas muchas veces y…—Harry lo observó de reojo. Al no encontrar reacción alguna, añadió en tono cantarín:—. Luego se abalanzó sobre mí para besarme y declararme su amor eterno, y decidió que me llevaría a que nos casáramos en-

La silla se volcó de forma tan veloz que no le dio tiempo ni de gritar. Un momento, estaba cómodamente sentado; al siguiente, veía el techo de la biblioteca, le dolía la espalda, la silla se lo sacaba de encima y volvía a su posición anterior, como si tuviese vida propia y rechazase el seguir sosteniéndolo por más tiempo.

—Puedo estar concentrado en esto, pero escucho cada palabra que sueltas, Harry James Potter —Draco le dedicó una mirada desagradable, colocándose los lentes de laboratorio sobre el cabello, sólo para dicha finalidad—. Y la Mansión está muy, muy malhumorada estos días.

Harry se sentó en el suelo y le sonrió, con aparente inocencia.

—Pensé que no me estabas prestando atención —reconoció, el rostro ardiéndole de pronto. Draco suavizó su expresión.

—_Siempre _te estoy prestando atención —Draco bufó, reclinándose en el respaldar de su silla, sin verlo—. Y pienso que _Hopear_ es un apodo que ningún otro Inefable tendría, vas a conseguir otra ronda de apuestas de los demás intentando descifrar lo que significa para ti, y que si ese Smith se te acerca demasiado, voy a probar una poción de hipo permanente en él.

—¿Hipo?

—No puedo envenenar a alguien mientras quiera trabajar con los Inventores, así que…

—Bien, entendí el punto —Harry se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, sonriendo a pesar de que Draco bufó y volvió el rostro en una dirección diferente. Le rodeó los hombros y se inclinó por un beso, que él esquivó girando la cabeza de nuevo. Tuvo que contener la risa; notaba, por la débil vibración de su cuerpo, que Draco también—. Perdón, fue una muy, muy mala broma.

—Sí, bastante mala.

Le besó la frente y los párpados. Poco a poco, Draco se relajó.

—Sólo jugaba.

—Pues fue un juego terrible y tú bastante cretino al decirlo —Draco tuvo que espetarlo, con el entrecejo arrugado, para que Harry cayese en cuenta de cómo debió sonar.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —murmuró, llenándole el rostro de más besos. Tras un momento y varias protestas falsas, Draco se permitió una risa débil, después le envolvió la cadera con los brazos. Harry le sonrió—. ¿Sabes que no me di cuenta hasta hace poco que nunca me ha gustado alguien, además de ti?

Él elevó una ceja.

—¿Para_ qué _tendría que haberte gustado alguien más?

Fue su turno de levantar las cejas.

—¿Te vas a pasar toda la tarde siendo un celoso malcriado? —Harry le pinchó la mejilla, riéndose cuando él fingió morder su dedo.

—¿Por qué no? —Draco se encogió de hombros de forma teatral y ladeó la cabeza, para observar la mesa por uno de sus costados—. Tendré que traer a Pansy, y le diré que aún no es tarde para que deje a Longbottom y nos casemos, porque todo este tiempo he estado con alguien que prefiere a los Hufflepuff y-

—Draco, ¡por Merlín! ¡Escúchate! —Harry estalló en carcajadas cuando fue jalado hacia su regazo. Draco tenía una expresión divertida al besar su mejilla y dejar que se recargase en su pecho—. Eres malvado a veces. ¿En qué momento dejaste de estar molesto?

—Cuando vi tu cara de crup perdido al caerte de la silla —como si reaccionase a la mención, la dichosa silla repitió el movimiento de volcarse y se alzó por sí sola—, pero me merecía una disculpa. Aunque lo de la silla sí fue la Mansión —observó, con ligera extrañeza—. Aun así, yo _nunca_ había insinuado algo como eso.

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró después, reconociéndolo con un asentimiento. Le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y se pegó más a él.

—No era en serio-

—Lo sé, Harry —susurró contra su oído. Las caricias que recibió en la espalda baja terminaron de asegurarle que _no_, Draco no pensaba que hubiese sido real ni por un segundo; fue ese detalle el que le permitió relajarse por completo sobre sus piernas—. En realidad —agregó luego, divertido—, sólo estaba ganando tiempo para que esto se asentara. Mira y dime qué crees que es.

Se apartó lo suficiente para dirigirle una mirada inquisitiva, que él contestó con un asentimiento, diciéndole que era en serio.

Draco no lo había incluido en sus recientes investigaciones de lo que sea que hiciese; sabía que era una investigación por el montón de libros y el tiempo que pasaba en la biblioteca, y que experimentaba con _algo _por la manera en que lucía. Le recordaba al Draco de trece años en las mazmorras, dibujando y redibujando Hogwarts para sus mapas. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, la expresión concentrada y expectante era la misma.

No era como si él hubiese sido insistente con el tema tampoco. Harry le contaba de asuntos supuestamente clasificados de los Inefables, Draco divagaba sobre lo que oía en las reuniones de los Inventores. Si tenía pistas sueltas de aquello en lo que trabajaba, era porque no lo ocultaba de su vista cuando estaba cerca, y creía que le diría cuando tuviese ganas. O cuando hiciese un avance importante, como en ese caso.

Harry se reacomodó en sus piernas para darse la vuelta, los brazos de su novio todavía envueltos en su cadera.

Desde que llegó a mediodía, por otro de esos huecos en su horario, Draco había estado trabajando en ese cubo blanco al que le faltaba sólo una cara, la que estaba de frente a su silla y daba acceso a lo que se encontraba en el interior.

Se trataba de una esfera de consistencia inestable, medio líquida, que oscilaba como si fuese sacudida por una fuerza invisible desde adentro. Levitaba a varios centímetros de cualquiera de las superficies sólidas que la encerraban, sin rozarlas. Emitía débiles resplandores y cambiaba de color.

—¿Puedo…? —observó a su novio por encima del hombro y esperó su asentimiento para volver a girarse. Conjuró uno de los guantes antimagia de su maletín y se lo puso, sin despegar los ojos de la pieza. Era lo primero que enseñaban en la Academia, y lo primero que aprendió por las malas. No quería recordar la quemadura que se hizo en uno de los laboratorios y lo envió a San Mungo por día y medio. Draco estaba más que _sólo_ histérico y angustiado.

Extendió el brazo, deslizándolo dentro del cubo sólo hasta donde cubría la tela reforzada del guante, y sostuvo la pieza, que se aquietó un poco entre sus dedos. Se sentía sólida, pero demasiado suave y maleable.

Al sacarla, nada ocurrió. La alzó para verla desde diferentes ángulos. Podía compararla a varios objetos mágicos de los que tenían en _La Torre _para estudios, pero no sería preciso. Nunca vio nada igual.

—¿Qué es? —inquirió, girando el rostro, sólo para descubrir que Draco lo miraba a él, no al objeto, y tenía una sonrisa leve—. ¿Qué? —soltó, sin pensar. Él sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo de actuar como Inefable te queda.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo y estuvo a punto de preguntar qué se suponía que significaba eso, cuando él lo estrechó un poco más y apoyó la barbilla en uno de sus hombros. Suspiró.

—Sólo dime qué es.

—¿No tienes ninguna idea?

Emitió un breve "hm", haciendo memoria de páginas y páginas de lectura.

—¿Un recipiente de magia? ¿Una cápsula transportadora para squibs? ¿Un energizante?

—Realmente prestas más atención en _La Torre _que en Hogwarts, eh —Harry estaba dispuesto a protestar por la obvia alusión, cuando vio que Draco extendía un brazo, y la pequeña esfera maleable levitaba hacia su mano, sin tocarlo—. Harry James Potter, estás viendo el primer, y único hasta el momento, punto de magia ancestral condensado que existe en el mundo. Magia pura. Cortesía de horas de trabajo de Daphne Greengrass y tu maravilloso novio.

Permaneció boquiabierto durante unos segundos, pasando la mirada de la pieza a él. Draco sonrió a medias.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo? —fue lo que atinó a preguntarle, girándose sobre sus piernas para volver a encararlo. Él aún lo abrazaba—. Draco Malfoy, dime que no vas a soltar la oscuridad del mundo de nuevo o algo por el estilo.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Por Merlín, Harry, la oscuridad del mundo está guardada en el Mu…seo…—musitó la última palabra despacio, con una pausa considerable en medio. Los ojos muy, muy grises parpadearon hacia él, brillantes, enormes—. Eso es —susurró. Harry arrugó el entrecejo cuando sintió que lo apretaba un poco más y se echaba a reír por lo bajo.

Aparentemente, el encierro ya lo había hecho perder la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —titubeó, dando un vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que la _magia _estaba guardada en su cubo y no corrían ningún tipo de peligro— ¿Draco?

Sonreía cuando lo besó. Lo hizo de un modo tan largo, profundo, lento, _exploratorio, _que Harry sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas cuando se apartó lo suficiente para que pudiese volver a verle el rostro.

—¿Ah? —balbuceó, otra vez, mareado y aturdido.

—Eres un genio, Harry, ¡un genio! El hombre más listo de este mundo, nunca me dejes olvidarlo. Eso es exactamente lo que necesitaba —mientras el aludido se dejaba besar largamente, quedándose sin aliento, no cesaba de parpadear y boquear entre cada pausa; Draco lucía más que satisfecho con la conclusión a la que recién había llegado, fuese la que fuese—. Debo trabajar en estas cosas _así_ más seguido.

Se demoró unos segundos en comprender a qué se refería y ahogar la risa contra el dorso de una de sus manos.

—Bien, podría sentarme en tus piernas mientras trabajas más seguido, si yo obtengo una recompensa —indicó Harry, con una sonrisa, a la vez que llevaba las manos a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y jalaba de él con suavidad para reclamar otro beso. Ese fue más cuidadoso, tranquilo, suave. Al apartarse, unió sus frentes un instante—. ¿Vas a hacer algo con el Museo?

—Es el ejemplo perfecto de magia ancestral, inerte y viviente. Alfis, puertas, conexiones, tesoros. El Legado me exige estar en territorio Malfoy, allí hay un salón Malfoy. Puedo conseguir más puntos, condensarlos, podemos probarlos- ¿es que no lo ves?

Harry le mostró una media sonrisa. Por un lado, era bueno ver que suDraco entusiasta estaba de vuelta, después de meses decaído por un encierro forzado dentro de esas paredes.

Por otro, no dejaba de ser extraño.

—La verdad es que no lo veo —le confesó, en un murmullo, por lo que él bufó y luego le restó importancia con un gesto.

—Está bien, lo harás. No tiene que ser hoy. Justo ahora, tenemos otras prioridades…

—¡Draco, ¿qué…?! —Harry ahogó un grito cuando lo sintió levantarse; un brazo bajo sus rodillas, el otro le rodeaba la espalda. Draco lo cargó al ponerse de pie, y comprobó que podía mantener el equilibrio con su peso encima. Rodeó la silla, después la mesa, dejando la biblioteca atrás en poco tiempo—. ¿Qué…? —se rio al recibir otro beso, de camino a la salida.

—Pediste una recompensa. Vamos a conseguir tu recompensa —dictó su novio, con aire solemne.

—Me parece bien…

Harry sonrió, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y se estiró para ir en busca de su _recompensa_.

* * *

**Creo que voy a llorar, porque esto está a punto de terminar ;;**


	84. 76 L8

**Luz de luna**

**Sumario:** Harry y sus amigos recuerdan una serie de momentos de sus vidas, su amistad y romance con Draco Malfoy.

**Género:** Aventura/Romance, fantasía, friendship.

**Claves:** Drarry _eventual_. AU: sin Voldemort. Perteneciente a la Serie ¡Cambio de Casa! (Harry Slytherin!)

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**Libro 8. **_**Harry Potter y los Inventores de Hechizos**_

* * *

**Capítulo setenta y seis: **_De cuando Severus se está vengando, Draco intenta ser un buen amigo, y Ron se queja de que su mejor amigo y su novio se besen en la puerta del apartamento_

—Puedes bajar ahora.

El gorro puntiagudo del Alfi se sacudió en el extremo, doblándose hacia adelante y luego hacia atrás, cuando este asintió. Saltó de la mesa a una de las sillas, y de la misma al suelo, después permaneció rondando en torno a los pies de Draco.

—¿Qué crees que pase si mezclo Amortentia, veritaserum y bocazas?

Arrugó el entrecejo cuando escuchó la pregunta. Con ambas manos cubiertas por guantes antimagia, reforzados con piel de dragón, sostuvo la esfera de magia maleable, y la colocó en el cuadrado blanco, lleno de compartimientos más pequeños. Su lugar vacío era el único que aún le quedaba, hasta que la puso.

—La Amortentia seguirá cumpliendo su función de crearle un enamoramiento obsesivo y falso, y esa se convertirá en su verdad, así que el veritaserum hará que el bocazas hable de más acerca del motivo de su obsesión, el mago o bruja que le dio la Amortentia, y supongo que no revelaría secretos como tal, a menos que alguien le hiciese muy, muy buenas preguntas —Draco dio un vistazo rápido por encima del hombro. Al percatarse de cierto detalle, lo volvió a hacer, luego se dio la vuelta y se cruzó de brazos, apoyando la cadera contra el borde de la mesa—. Harry James Potter, dime que no acabas de hacerme una pregunta de tus cuestionarios de la Academia.

Su novio le sonrió con aparente inocencia, gesto que se convirtió en una carcajada cuando Draco estrechó los ojos.

—¡La había contestado antes de preguntar, lo juro! Sólo estaba- ya sabes, _comparando_ resultados —Harry asintió varias veces, con una solemnidad tan bien fingida que podría habérselo creído, tratándose de alguien más.

Volvían a encontrarse dentro de la biblioteca de la Mansión. El lugar estaba sumido en un silencio tranquilo, apenas interrumpido por sus voces cuando intercambiaban murmullos, y alguna que otra risa ocasional que provenía del jardín y se colaba por la ventana, allá donde Teddy Black-Lupin disfrutaba de la primavera en su auge, persiguiendo a los pavos albinos como en su día hicieron ellos. A Harry se le acumularon las tareas por pasar más tiempo con él de lo que debía en los últimos días, Sirius le rogó que cuidase del niño; aquel era el resultado de un día ajetreado.

El estudiante de Inefable estaba tendido en el alféizar de la ventana, desde donde tenía un panorama completo de esa zona del jardín y una vista perfecta de Teddy y sus aventuras de cazador de pavos. Con una pierna ligeramente flexionada hacia el pecho, el cuestionario de varios metros de pergamino apoyado contra esta; lo doblaba y estiraba a medida que lo completaba, para que no estorbase, así que era imposible predecir cuánto le faltaba para terminar.

Draco, en cambio, intentaba resolver el mayor dilema de su investigación, antes de que tuviese que reunirse con su compañera. Los documentos apilados, los libros abiertos que levitaban a su alrededor, en espera de una indicación para acercarse y revelarle el contenido de sus páginas, las vuelaplumas listas para anotar, que llevase los lentes de laboratorio y los guantes, lo demostraban.

—¿Y qué fue lo que contestaste _tú_? —replicó, sin dejar de observarlo de manera reprobatoria. Harry esbozó otra sonrisa, más vacilante.

—¿Lo mismo? —probó suerte. Cuando estaba por reprenderlo, él soltó la pluma y empezó a gesticular para explicarse:—. ¡Es lógico, Draco! El veritaserum puede ser sorteado cuando el mago o bruja piensa que un hecho ocurrió de cierta manera, aunque no haya sido así, porque es la verdad que tiene dentro de su cabeza, ¿cierto? Entonces- si hay algo en su cabeza que cambie esa verdad, el veritaserum tendría que tomarla como la real, y el bocazas no hace más que obligarlos a soltar todo lo que les pase por la cabeza, que en ese caso, sería sobre la persona que- ¿por qué me miras así? —se interrumpió para fruncirle el ceño. Fue el turno de Draco de sonreír.

—Adoro cuando te comportas como un futuro Inefable —recordó, guiñándole. Harry boqueó, indignado, y sólo atinó a girar la muñeca, lo que envió uno de los cojines del alféizar contra su novio; por supuesto que lo esquivó sin dificultad, pero la protesta fue llevada a cabo, de cualquier modo.

—Tu futuro Inefable está por terminar dos metros completos de preguntas extrañas por aquí, ¿sabes? Deberías estar prometiéndome una recompensa en besos por cada minuto que he desperdiciado sentado con este pergamino...

Draco se echó a reír y él rodó los ojos, pero su expresión estaba relajada.

—Te llevas mejor con la parte práctica, pero la teoría es importante, lo sabes.

Harry soltó un dramático quejido, sosteniéndose el rostro e inclinándose hacia adelante, como si se retorciese por el dolor de una fuerza invisible aplicada sobre su cabeza.

—Los Inefables cruzan la línea —juró, en tono bajo. Sólo para probarle el punto, recogió su cuestionario y le dio un vistazo, hasta dar con algo que debió convencerlo. Draco se preparó para oír cualquier locura que pudiese salir de su boca—. Escucha esto: situación hipotética número 123-C. En una habitación de 4x4, con paredes antiaparición, no hay una puerta, no hay ventanas. No hay ningún objeto, ni una forma en que un mago pueda entrar o salir. Es a prueba de hechizos, no puede ser derribada ni atravesada, y sin embargo, contiene una pequeña masa de agua que se arremolina —Harry elevó las cejas, como diciéndole "_arremolina, ¿oíste eso? Se arremolina, pff_"— en el centro, y por el que un kelpie se ha colado. Cuando la habitación fue construida, la criatura no estuvo ahí dentro, y su estado de salud demuestra que ha comido y se ha ejercitado de acuerdo a sus necesidades, a pesar de que el espacio es demasiado reducido para que pueda estirarse y es el único ser viviente allí. Haz una teoría al respecto y justifica.

Draco emitió un breve "hm", mientras veía al Alfi jugar con el borde de su pantalón.

—¿Qué pusiste ahí? —quiso asegurarse de que no escribiría lo que le decía. Harry rodó los ojos al notarlo.

—El kelpie _no_ está ahí —leyó del pergamino, después procedió a explicarle con más detalle:—. Por su tamaño y condición, no cabría si no es encogido al pasar, pero el lugar lo impide porque es a prueba de magia y no hay quien lo haga; los kelpies no poseen esas propiedades mágicas. Mi teoría es que- bueno, ¿recuerdas el cuarto secreto del espejo de Oesed? —Draco asintió—. Hay una conexión entre la superficie del agua y un espacio que está por fuera del cuarto. El kelpie se encuentra allí dentro. En determinadas circunstancias, puede observarse y pareciera que se halla en la habitación, cuando no es así.

Draco le aplaudió el esfuerzo. Él sonrió, un poco avergonzado.

—Yo diría algo más simple —mencionó, encogiéndose de hombros. Harry mordisqueó su pluma y elevó una ceja, pidiendo detalles en silencio—. Hay una teoría en que trabaja uno de los Inventores, nos la presentó en la reunión del jueves por _holoilusores_; asegura que todas las masas de agua del mundo, mientras tengan propiedades mágicas, están conectadas, y las criaturas pueden viajar a través de ellas.

—Así el kelpie sería real y estaría allí, _pero_ no siempre —Harry asintió al captar el punto y dio otra ojeada a su cuestionario—. Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Ya probó la teoría?

—La probó con ayuda de una sirena irlandesa, las que son bonitas, sí, esas —Draco le restó importancia con un gesto—, pero ahora intenta un hechizo que logre que un mago pueda utilizar esos túneles interconectados por el mundo. Eliminaría el uso de trasladores, sería gratis, cada quien podría hacerlo y reduciría el tiempo de viaje.

—Suena a algo muy bien pensado.

—Hacen cosas fantásticas a veces.

Al girarse para revisar que las esferas continuasen estables, no se percató de que Harry sonreía mirándolo.

—Tú también estás haciendo algo bastante genial. ¿Cómo vas con eso?

Hubo un sonido de arrastre, luego su voz se oía mucho más cerca.

Draco volvió el rostro justo cuando Harry se inclinaba por encima de su hombro, con un ligero sobresalto. Aún no se había acostumbrado a esa táctica de acercamiento sigiloso que los Inefables practicaban poco antes de llegar a la mitad del entrenamiento completo en _La Torre; _a él se le daba bien hacerlo, sus pasos ya no sonaban jamás.

Suspiró y negó.

—No tenemos la solución todavía, si eso preguntas.

—¿Ninguna idea?

Cuando lo envolvió con un brazo, por reflejo, Draco se recargó en su pecho, sin dejar de observar las esferas.

—El funcionamiento de la magia ancestral es lo más raro que he visto. Estas reaccionan bien a mí porque encuentran una conexión entre el Museo, los Potter y yo —para demostrárselo, tendió una mano con la palma hacia arriba, casi a modo de invitación. Una de las esferas surgió del cubo para levitar sobre su guante, y se dejó encerrar entre sus dedos—. Los Alfis son recipientes de magia pura y todos me han dado pequeñas muestras de energía que condensar para las pruebas; son útiles aquí, pero cuando ella las lleva al laboratorio e intenta conseguir una solución, una poción, algún polvo, algo que contrarreste la maldición Greengrass…

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—_Sé_ que vas a conseguir algo —Harry le besó la parte de atrás del cuello. Él se encogió un poco, con un débil y falso quejido.

—Creo que tendré que gastarme dos horas de libertad para acercarme al Legado Greengrass y ver si podemos conseguir alguna pista más acertada de ahí. Esto tampoco dice mucho sobre el proceso, sólo las formas en que podría quitarse con el hechizo correcto, medimagia; teorías, en resumen —abarcó los pergaminos que rodeaban la mesa con un gesto y dejó caer los hombros.

—Y si- —lo vio de reojo, él titubeó—, no sé, es sólo una opción —Draco le hizo un gesto para que continuase—. ¿Y si…en lugar de quitarla, la reemplazan?

_Reemplazar._

_Reemplazar_ _una maldición_. Draco arrugó el entrecejo y se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos.

—A ver, querido Inefable, cuéntame qué teoría tienes sobre eso —lo alentó, pasándole los brazos sobre los hombros.

—No tengo nada preciso —aclaró, vacilante— y no sé si sea posible ni siquiera, Draco, apenas conozco lo que hacen-

—Intenta. Confío en tus ideas.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el ceño durante varios segundos. Él le acarició las mejillas, repasándole la línea de la mandíbula con especial cuidado.

—Bien —Harry liberó una pesada exhalación, dio un nervioso vistazo alrededor, y se tomó un instante más para empezar—. La maldición Greengrass afecta a las mujeres de la familia. El Legado _toma _a estas mujeres, porque tiene preferencia sobre los hombres, y considera que deben atarse a ciertos deberes, ¿sí? —Draco asintió para hacerle saber que iba bien en su interpretación—. ¿Cómo funciona?

—Todas las mujeres Greengrass nacen siendo infértiles y el Legado les da la posibilidad de tener herederos, a cambio de que su cuerpo se deteriore y enferme, hasta que mueren.

Aquello lo tenían claro Daphne y él, incluso antes de comprobar ciertos aspectos entre las notas de su difunta tía.

—Así que el Legado _elige _quién tiene hijos y quién no, y cuándo mueren por eso. Y puedes curarlas cuando enferman al tenerlos, o prevenir la enfermedad, ¿pero puedes _quitarles_ su Legado? —Draco arrugó el entrecejo al oírlo, lo que lo hizo carraspear—. Digo, es- por ejemplo, tu Legado atrasó el momento de tomarte porque lo arreglaste así, pero entonces te iba a arrastrar aquí, desde el otro lado del mundo, si era necesario. Es una magia demasiado vieja y poderosa. Puedes hacer algo ahora, pero en otro momento, su Legado va a deterior a cualquier mujer Greengrass igual, ¿no es cierto?

—A menos que hayan pagado su precio de otro modo —_sí_, Draco podía ver el panorama que le presentaba—. Pero cuál, ese es-

—¿Por qué se enferman? —inquirió Harry, dando un paso lejos. Tenía esa expresión que solía poner cuando trazaba un plan para el siguiente juego de Quidditch Slytherin-Gryffindor. Draco no pudo hacer más que verlo invocar otro pergamino y una vuelapluma, que flotaron junto a él, a medida que ladeaba la cabeza y parecía tener un debate consigo mismo—. Algo así, creo- no- podría funcionar, es- mira esto.

De pronto, estaba detrás de él, las manos sobre sus hombros, y lo hizo posicionarse frente al pergamino flotante.

—Esta es una de las primeras cosas que te hacen memorizar en _La Torre _—indicó, un poco avergonzado—. _Plateado _—se refería a la esfera de la que brotaba la voz del profesor de turno; así le llamaban, a falta de nombre de los magos o brujas— dice que es la fórmula del por qué. Qué hace, cuándo lo hace, cómo lo hace. El triángulo perfecto, bien contestado, te da el _por qué_ en el centro.

La vuelapluma todavía escribía, mientras él hablaba. La cúspide del triángulo tenía un "Qué hace: Deteriora el cuerpo y enferma". "Cuándo: después de que tienen a sus hijos" estaba a la izquierda, y a la derecha, "Cómo: maldición de sangre + Legado familiar. Magia ancestral".

Draco lo releyó un par de veces, para sí mismo y en voz alta. La idea fue un destello fugaz, instantáneo, un clic para el que no estaba preparado y lo hizo saltar.

—Es nacer. No es concebir, es _nacer_. Es cuando nacen- ¡Merlín! —Draco ahogó un grito y se dio la vuelta, para atrapar las mejillas de su novio y besarlo. Se rio ante su cara de desconcierto—. Harry James Potter, estoy jodidamente orgulloso de ti. Voy a pasarme el resto de mi vida diciendo que tengo al Inefable más increíble de todos.

El rostro de Harry se tiñó de un sutil rosa al escucharlo, lo que lo llenó de ternura y fue causante de que le besase ambas mejillas.

—¿Ahora qué dije? —Harry rehuía de su mirada desde que el término "orgulloso" salió a colación. Draco le estampó un último beso y se volvió hacia sus pergaminos, sacando uno para repetir el triángulo, con una ligera diferencia.

—Concebir, biológicamente, implica el momento en que el niño está dentro del vientre de su madre, el primer instante, con la fecundación. Ellas no enferman durante el embarazo, sino después, puede que incluso años después, ¿comprendes? Es su precio. Son los niños, no son ellas. Daphne se equivocó, su tía se equivocó, los Greengrass- —soltó una exhalación temblorosa y lo apuntó con una de sus plumas. Harry elevó las cejas—. Todas las mujeres Greengrass son infértiles de nacimiento, ¿lo captas?

—Sí —Harry hizo un esfuerzo por no lucir tan desorientado—, ya me lo dijiste.

—Pero son _completamente_ sanas durante el embarazo, ¿no entiendes? Las Greengrass _siguen_ siendo infértiles. No pueden pedir hijos a su Legado porque un trato no es aceptable, porque su Legado no las afecta a ellas directamente. El Legado _toma _al niño que llevan en el vientre, el Legado _provoca _que sea posible que alguien infértil lo tenga, pero este, al salir, siempre será una persona independiente y la magia ancestral cambia de dirección; entonces no afecta al niño recién nacido, lo utiliza de detonante —habló demasiado rápido y se forzó a hacer una pausa al llegar a ese punto, para tomar una bocanada de aire y asegurarse de que la vuelapluma anotó cada palabra de lo que decía—. Es tan obvio que no sé cómo no lo vi. Son los niños los que causan la maldición. Ellos son la clave, sus madres no enferman hasta _después_ de que los tienen en brazos.

—Es un poco…duro pensar que un niño enferma a su madre, apenas nace.

Draco sacudió una mano para restarle importancia.

—Hay que ser prácticos, no tener cuidado con sentimentalismos. Ellos son su detonante, la maldición jamás cae sobre ellas si no tienen al menos un hijo a lo largo de su vida; esto quiere decir que, si hubiese una manera de cambiarlo, de reemplazarlo, de que no las afecte al momento de tenerlos…

Bajó la voz, despacio, conforme percibió una vibración inusual en las barreras, que le hizo buscar con la mirada alrededor de la biblioteca, hasta que la puerta principal se abrió y una pequeña cabeza negra y despeinada, que imitaba a la de Harry, se asomó. Teddy les sonrió al saber que fue descubierto; corrió hacia ellos, abrazándose a las piernas de uno, luego del otro, llamándolos "tío" a ambos, a Harry porque Sirius le enseñó a decirle así, y a Draco, porque el mismo Teddy decidió que era su tío, desde que vio que besaba a Harry, _igual que dadfoot y moomy_, según él.

—¡Tío _Daco_, tío _Daco_!

No, todavía las 'r' eran una tarea insuperable para el Teddy de tres años, pero se trataba de una misión en progreso. Él intentaba corregirlo cada vez que lo escuchaba, porque sólo Remus lo hacía; Sirius y Harry lo encontraban adorable y ninguno le explicaba cómo debían sonar las palabras en realidad.

Esa vez, sin embargo, no fue capaz de decirle lo que tenía en mente, porque el niño tiró de su mano y señaló con ojos enormes hacia el pasillo por el que venía.

—¡Amigos del tío _Daco_! Estaba- estaba con los _pavitos_ y los vi, venían buscándote —Draco le revolvió el cabello cuando le "avisó", lo que lo hizo sonreír. Luego le pidió que fuese con Harry. Estaba por sacar la varita para ver quién estaba allí y no se le ocurría pasar, cuando otra cabeza se asomó.

A pesar de que el chico tenía una sonrisa de disculpa, Draco le frunció el ceño y arrojó un libro en su dirección, con un movimiento de varita. Harry dio un brinco y puso a Teddy detrás de él, por reflejo.

—¿Qué…?

—Si te volviste a escapar de Hogwarts-

—¡Tengo permiso! —juró el adolescente, sacándose un pergamino doblado de la túnica y agitándolo en el aire con desesperación. Mientras lo hacía, una chica corrió hacia adentro para lanzarse sobre Draco, obligándolo a trastabillar para que no cayesen ambos—. Tengo permiso- el profesor Snape quería que…

—¡Guardián Malfoy! —Amber le chilló justo en el oído, aturdiéndolo, y plantó un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Cuando notó a Harry, el rostro se le iluminó por completo; al instante, era un torbellino de movimiento y color que se abalanzaba sobre él, colgándose de su cuello, riendo. Se notaba que le llevó unos segundos reconocer en la adolescente de dieciséis años a la niña de doce que tuvo bajo su cuidado— ¡están los dos, me preguntaba cuándo ibas a estar aquí también! ¡No los había visto juntos en años! ¡Harry, Harry, Harry, dime sobre la Academia y sobre…!

Dándole tirones a uno de los brazos de un sorprendido Harry, comenzó una lista interminable de preguntas, sin dejarle tiempo suficiente entre una y la otra para darle una respuesta decente. A ella no parecía importarle que no lo hiciese.

Draco se apretó el puente de la nariz.

—Tú —señaló a la chica. Amber cerró la boca de inmediato, dio un paso hacia atrás y relajó su expresión, adoptando una postura que sí era apta para una heredera sangrepura—, te sientas. Hablaré contigo después sobre por qué viniste también. Y tú —cambió de dirección. Sterling se encogió un poco, todavía desde el umbral de la puerta—, ven aquí y muéstrame ese permiso, y si Amber y tú volvieron a falsificar firmas, yo mismo los voy a llevar por flu a la oficina de Snape para que Filch los cuelgue de los tobillos, como tanto ha querido hacer desde que explotan cosas en cada clase.

El par de adolescentes empalideció ante la mención de su Jefe de Casa y el castigo. Obedientes y tan tranquilos que resultaba impensable que fuesen los mismos de un momento atrás, ambos siguieron las indicaciones.

Para su mala suerte, _sí_, la firma era real. Ni siquiera ellos sabían cómo hacer una falsificación que superase sus _revelios_. Todavía no.

Apuntó a una de las sillas y Sterling también se sentó, en silencio. Draco permaneció un instante con los brazos cruzados, después resopló y negó.

¿Quién lo mandó a contestar la primera carta, casi tres años atrás? De nuevo, estaba bastante seguro de que ciertas funciones de Guardián _sólo_ debían durar un año. Si no les hubiese dado recomendaciones para encantamientos y pociones, Snape no los habría enviado con él cuando los hechizos de Amber fallaron, y todos los calderos de Sterling en _Pociones Avanzadas_ estallaban. Decía no tener paciencia para más idioteces. No era como si Draco _sí_ la tuviese.

—Creo que Teddy y yo sobramos —Harry, al caer en cuenta de quiénes eran y qué hacían ahí, levantó al niño, le pidió que se despidiese de él agitando una mano, y se aproximó para besarle la mejilla—. Respira profundo y no lances maldiciones, son sólo niños —susurró, de manera que ni siquiera su ahijado podía escucharlo. Draco bufó.

—Quédate aquí si crees que es tan fácil soportarlos.

Su novio le mostró una amplia sonrisa, desde la puerta de la biblioteca. El pergamino de dos metros de su cuestionario, al igual que el resto de las pertenencias con que llegó, se metían al maletín que le colgaba del hombro, por sí solos.

—Yo no dije que _sí_ a ser su mentor_._

_Mentor_ era un término divertido, un eufemismo; la manera en que le guiñó le advertía que Harry lo sabía bien. Prometió regresar después y se marchó, llevándose al parlanchín Teddy con él.

La tranquilidad no le duró más de media fracción de segundo. Fue entonces cuando el par de adolescentes estallaron.

—¡Sterling se peleó con Peyton otra vez!

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡Yo no le conté que me colgaste del techo de la Sala Común!

—¡Él no tenía que saber eso!

—¡Pues tampoco tenía que saber sobre lo- lo de Peyton y- Peyton- _eso_!

—¡Es para que entres en razón!

—¡Entra en razón tú primero, con respecto a Nora y Brielle!

—¡Eso tampoco tiene nada que ver con esto!

—¡Tú empezaste…!

Cada día, comprendía más por qué la mala cara de Severus cuando él se metía a su oficina y le hablaba de sus dramas adolescentes. A veces, pensaba que esa era la forma de su padrino de vengarse.

Lanzó un _silencio_ no verbal y se dispuso a acomodar sus papeles. Organizó los documentos de la investigación, de acuerdo a la nueva idea que se formaba dentro de su cabeza, puso a un lado los que ya podía descartar por inútiles, abrió una nueva carpeta, para los resultados que pensaba obtener de algunas pruebas con las esferas de magia, en el Museo, y una lista de libros que buscaría para darle consistencia al esquema mental que recién creaba.

Lep tiró del borde de su pantalón para capturar su atención; cuando lo miró, el conejo cabeceó hacia los chicos. Al darse la vuelta, descubrió que Amber no dejaba de protestar, aunque su voz no lo alcanzaba por el hechizo. Sterling tenía la cara enrojecida y los labios apretados. El candelabro del techo se sacudía.

Bendito Merlín.

_Él no era así a su edad, ¿cierto?_

—Suficiente —Draco arrojó un _silencio_, otro _silencio_. Los dos volvían a fijarse en él. Retiró el encantamiento que no le permitía oír, les indicó que se acomodasen en las sillas, luego les frunció el ceño hasta que los dos vacilaron un poco y pararon de observarse como si fuesen a comenzar un duelo sin sentido—, controlen sus emociones, esto no es un salón de duelos. ¿Se van a comportar o tengo que ser yo quien los cuelgue de los tobillos?

Hubo dos promesas simultáneas de comportarse en forma de cabeceos, pero él decidió relajar los músculos y dejarlos un poco más así, para que no volviesen a explotar en cuanto les retirase el hechizo.

—_0—_

Draco percibió la vibración de la barrera de la biblioteca cuando los pasos todavía no se escuchaban cerca. Sin darse la vuelta, levitó la túnica dejada sobre el respaldar de una de las sillas, hasta la puerta.

Sterling se asomó, atrapó su prenda entre las manos, y se la pasó sobre los hombros, sin ajustarla encima de la ropa.

—Gracias —musitó. Draco siguió escribiendo cuando los pasos volvieron a alejarse; tras unos segundos, caminaron de vuelta. En esa ocasión, hizo levitar hasta él un pergamino doblado, el dichoso permiso para salir y entrar—. Gracias —repitió, más avergonzado.

—Te he dicho que estés más pendiente de tus cosas.

El chico emitió un vago sonido afirmativo, se despidió, quizás por quinta vez, y se marchó. Alrededor de un minuto después, en que Draco no hizo más que tachar posibles soluciones en un papel, los pasos volvían a sonar.

Arrugó el entrecejo. La vibración de la barrera le había indicado dos movimientos por flu y estaba seguro de que ya no le quedaba nada allí.

—¿Ahora qué…? —Draco se giró, pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca, porque no era la persona que esperaba quien se detenía bajo el umbral de la puerta.

Daphne estaba empapada de pies a cabeza; de donde fuese que hubiese tomado el flu o se hubiese Aparecido, tendría que haber llovido de forma torrencial, para que la tela del vestido se le pegase al cuerpo, transparentada, el cabello le cayese del todo lacio, escurriendo gotas sobre su alfombra. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago, se arañaba uno con la otra mano, su expresión lastimera encendió alarmas dentro de su cabeza que hicieron que estuviese de pie en un segundo, preguntándole qué pasaba, pidiendo toallas y bebidas caliente a los elfos, intentando secarla con un hechizo.

Ella retuvo su muñeca cuando hizo ademán de lanzarle un poco de vapor para que su temperatura no continuase en descenso. Sacudió la cabeza. Apretaba los labios para contenerse.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué fue?

Ella tomó una brusca inhalación, y exhaló, temblorosa.

—Fui- descuidada, yo…yo…—balbuceó. Nunca había visto a Daphne Greengrass _balbucear_, mucho menos sosteniéndose la cabeza de ese modo—. La maldición va a venir primero por mí que por Tori.

_No_. Bajó la mirada hacia su vientre por reflejo, luego de vuelta a su rostro. Daphne presionó los labios en una línea recta, con más fuerza, y dio un asentimiento.

Aún no tenían la solución.

—_0—_

—…técnicamente, tenemos unos siete meses para encontrar una forma de que la maldición Greengrass no surja.

—Llevamos casi un año investigando esto y no-

Daphne no podría terminar de expresar su punto, porque le habría arrojado un _silencio_, y sus labios se movieron sin emitir sonido alguno. Ella le frunció el ceño en señal de reprimenda, pero acurrucada en su sillón, con las piernas flexionadas contra el pecho, envuelta en una manta, la taza de chocolate caliente en mano, era poco lo que podía hacer por intimidarlo.

—No quiero oírte diciendo nada como eso —la señaló de forma acusatoria. Ella rodó los ojos—. Se _puede_ hacer en siete meses.

La bruja se pasó una mano por la boca y el encantamiento se retiró con la misma facilidad con que lo habría hecho de tratarse de un objeto tangible.

—Draco, no estoy segura- —se calló por voluntad propia esa vez, cuando él volvió a apuntarla, entrecerrando los ojos. Pareció sopesar sus palabras durante unos instantes—. Tal vez así es cómo debe se-

Draco le mostró la varita, en una clara advertencia de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Daphne soltó un débil bufido de risa y se distrajo observando la superficie líquida de su chocolate, por varios segundos.

—Tendríamos que trabajar rápido —murmuró, tras un momento.

—Trabajaremos tan rápido que ni siquiera sabrás cuándo hicimos todo eso.

Ella levantó la cabeza. Sonrió. Era una sonrisa frágil, pequeña, pero todavía contaba como una.

—Pero necesitaré los detalles sobre el padre —indicó, con falsa solemnidad. Daphne comenzó a negar, ocultándose detrás de su taza—, es para la investigación, tú sabes-

—¡No lo es! —Draco asintió, adoptando su mejor expresión seria. Ella se rio por lo bajo.

—_0—_

Por supuesto que decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo.

Las noches en vela, los pergaminos que levitaban de un lado a otro cuando los convocaba, el ardor fastidioso en los ojos cuando había leído por demasiado tiempo. Sin descuidar sus funciones, acaparó el laboratorio provisional de su padrino dentro de la Mansión, utilizó su Sala de Requerimientos, repasó _Teoría de la Magia, Encantamientos, Pociones_, porque _debía_ existir un modo, porque _debía_ ser posible.

Y si no lo era, ellos lo _tenían_ que hacer posible.

Las vuelaplumas escribían, _escribían, escribían, escribían,_ los libros en una pila, las notas en pequeños trozos de papel que colgaban del borde de la mesa, atados entre sí cuando tenían relación alguna, pegados, tachados, manchados, marcados. Contactó a una medimaga conocida de los Malfoy y se pasó una noche entera frente a la chimenea, conversando por flu con ella, acerca de las maldiciones de sangre y familiares, luego habló con Regulus por horas sobre hechizos y magia ancestral, pero el Legado Black era diferente al de los Greengrass. Después tuvo que tomar esas dos preciadas horas de libertad que le daban cada cierto tiempo, para acompañar a Daphne a la casa antigua de su familia, en la que ya no vivía nadie pero se mantenía bien cuidada.

El Legado tenía la forma física de un árbol. Se ubicaba en el patio interno de una casa-fortaleza que aparentaba tener varios siglos, justo en el centro de la amplia estructura, dando lugar a un espacio de césped de algunos metros, donde la planta se erguía, nudosa, ancha, imponente, de espeso follaje en la copa; sus hojas eran plateadas, apenas brillantes, y unas pocas más de un tono similar al dorado, que le devolvían su reflejo.

Tomaron muestras, examinaron. _Y escribieron, escribieron, escribieron_. Analizaron resultados, lo hablaron. Se pasaron días sentados en la biblioteca, discutiendo sobre simples fórmulas y líneas, conjugación de verbos en latín, pruebas falsas que no daban con lo que ellos necesitaban saber.

_¿Funcionaría?_

¿Funcionaría, _sin_ poner en peligro la vida del bebé?

Ella había rechazado la oportunidad de _perderlo_ y conservar su salud, a cambio; decía que le parecía horrible. No tuvo más opción que aceptar que eran _ambos_ o ninguno.

Daphne rondaba los seis meses. El tiempo era una cuerda cerrándose en torno a su garganta. Según sus teorías, estaría a salvo sólo hasta el momento de dar a luz.

Entonces no podría predecir nada y los resultados posibles se les escaparían de las manos. La simple idea asentaba un peso frío en el fondo de su estómago.

_No, no, no._

Una noche, cuando ambos estaban agotados en la biblioteca, y Daphne masticaba una barra de chocolate blanco, su más reciente antojo cumplido por los serviciales elfos de la Mansión, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, de lado, y apretó los párpados, reteniendo a duras penas sus protestas. La sensibilidad de la bruja, combinada a los despliegues de magia que causaba el tener a otro ser con esta en el vientre, la hicieron llorar y romper la pata de una de las sillas, la última vez que Draco se quejó sobre la situación. No pensaba dejar que se repitiese.

Pero entonces ella había estirado el brazo sobre la superficie de madera que los separaba, para sostener su muñeca, y le había dado un suave apretón.

—No tienes que sentirte culpable si no lo conseguimos. Aún queda Tori. Puede que tengamos más suerte para cuando su momento llegue.

Draco la había escuchado, sin musitar una respuesta. Su voz se oía serena, clara, propia de una bruja sangrepura a la que se le inculcó cómo actuar en las mayores crisis desde muy joven y que no quería más grietas en su comportamiento, como la del día lluvioso en que le dio la noticia.

La garganta se le cerró cuando intentó tragar en seco.

Lo único que pensó fue que no quería ver a alguien morir. No de nuevo. No más.

_Y no a ella. _Daphne se pasaba días enteros en la Mansión, incluso cuando no era necesario, porque quería acompañarlo mientras los demás estaban ocupados. Intentaba ser una buena amiga, y aunque no era Pansy, Draco la apreciaba por eso.

Esa misma noche, cuando Daphne se marchó por flu, Draco se puso de pie y dio vueltas por la biblioteca, pensando. Considerando. Planeando.

Obtuvo una conclusión interesante; por la mañana, cuando Harry pasó a visitarlo y desayunaron, le avisó que tenían que cambiar su cita de ese día porque debía usar las siguientes horas de libertad para otra cosa. Su novio arqueó las cejas al oírlo, sonrió con diversión, y le comentó que bien podían hacer un picnic para la próxima en el jardín, que era lo bastante grande como para que pudiesen imaginar que estaban en un parque real. Escuchó con atención cuando él le explicó lo que haría en esas horas y por qué necesitaba que fuese entonces, que era el único motivo de que pospusiese una cita. Draco lo amaba aún más por _comprender_.

Los Inventores eran claros en dos aspectos para aquellos que no fuesen miembros oficiales. Uno, era que todas las reuniones se llevarían a cabo bajo el letrero de _Prisma Invertido_ en el barrio mágico, para los ingleses, y en otros puntos, dispersos por aquí y por allá, para el resto de Europa, que eran los nexos mágicos que daban hacia los túneles secretos de la sociedad.

El segundo punto era la ayuda. El _Jefe_, como le llamaban todos, podía ser contactado por cualquier Inventor a través de una piedra comunicadora que cada uno llevaba consigo, en algún objeto o compartimiento de la ropa, y que vibraba para anunciar a la otra parte que necesitaban hablar.

Para los que no lo eran, una carta bastaba. No una carta común, claro.

Draco escribió un "necesito ayuda" en medio del pergamino. De acuerdo a las instrucciones que había recibido de Elizabeth el día de la primera reunión a la que asistió, antes de conseguir permiso e invitación para las sucesivas, dobló el papel dos veces, escribió _Jefe_ en una de las caras, la dejó justo en medio de su mesa. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, varita en mano, y _aguardó_.

_Los Inventores de Hechizos son una asociación de magos sangrepura que buscan otras formas de magia, otros usos, otros métodos, para mejorar la vida de cada mago y bruja del mundo._

_Los Inventores de Hechizos responden al llamado que se hace entre ellos. Cooperan para investigaciones, hacen trabajos y pruebas en conjunto, se comparten los resultados._

_Los Inventores de Hechizos siempre pueden contar con el Jefe._

_Los Inventores de Hechizos, sin embargo, están obligados a guardar en secreto sus actividades hasta que el Jefe considere oportuno, y ninguna de sus investigaciones, creaciones ni pruebas realizadas con su ayuda, puede ver la luz sin aprobación._

A Draco ya lo sofocaba la aprobación, _la necesidad de aprobación_, de la entidad de los Malfoy. No tenía ganas de someterse a otro ojo crítico que le dijese lo que podía o no hacer.

Y al mismo tiempo, sólo un Inventor recibiría la ayuda que necesitaba para terminar su investigación. Estaba tan, _tan_ cerca. Quizás con unos meses, un año, la habría completado por sí mismo.

Pero no podían esperar ya. _No más_.

El Jefe era un mago, eso estaba claro; siempre que lo había visto, vestía una túnica de un azul grisáceo, que le cubría hasta las manos enguantadas, y no dejaba ver más que la punta de sus zapatos. Tenía un broche con el símbolo de alguna antigua Casa sangrepura que no creía que perteneciese a Gran Bretaña, para cerrar la prenda, y apenas se divisaban sus labios, la barbilla puntiaguda, por debajo de la capucha amplia y las sombras mágicas.

Lo percibió en las barreras cuando entraba. No supo de dónde, no supo cómo. Fue igual que estar quieto y recibir un leve pinchazo en el costado, de advertencia. Draco no podría decir que sintió _más_, porque fue un simple presentimiento por el que giró la cabeza.

Se apareció justo detrás de él.

Tuvo que contener un grito y abstenerse de saltar, por pura fuerza de voluntad. Apretó las manos en puños y se dio la vuelta, despacio, cuidadoso. Lep estaba cerca, olisqueando al recién llegado. Su madre no se hallaba en la Mansión. _Si algo le pasaba…_

_No, _se dijo_. No iba a pensar en ello_. Sólo tenía una petición que hacer, un trato. Llegarían a un acuerdo.

Él no lo dejó ni abrir la boca. Lo apuntó con un dedo. Draco tragó en seco, presionándose contra la orilla de la mesa, de forma inconsciente, para mantenerse tan lejos como le fuese posible.

—Tú —el hechizo traductor, de nuevo, le zumbaba un poco en los oídos al final de cada palabra, lo que comprobaba su teoría de que no debía ser inglés—, ¿qué necesitas?

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y se obligó a soltarlo despacio, relajando los músculos tensos.

—Quiero una…pequeña orientación —Draco eligió las palabras con cuidado. El _Jefe_ pareció sopesarlas durante unos instantes.

_Los Inventores de Hechizos tienen acceso a sus propias fuentes, libros, laboratorios, que otros magos desconocen por completo._

_Los Inventores de Hechizos pueden conseguir un pase a las zonas restringidas en los principales centros de investigación mágica de sus naciones._

—¿Te unirás a los Inventores? —dijo el _Jefe_, en cambio. Y era justo lo que esperaba.

_Pero, también, los Inventores de Hechizos tienen que cumplir con algo que dicta el Jefe cuando se unen_. Nadie sabía qué. Variaba.

Asintió.

—Sí. Yo me uno y usted me ayuda a salvar a una amiga.

Creyó ver una sombra de sonrisa en la franja que la túnica dejaba de su rostro. El _Jefe_ asintió después.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy, nieto de Abraxas Malfoy, eres un Inventor de Hechizos —decidió, uniendo las manos por delante del cuerpo. Cuando le tendió el brazo, se percató de que sostenía una de las piedras comunicadoras hacia él—. Ahora, ¿qué _podemos_ hacer por ti?

—_0—_

Dos días más tarde, Draco tenía una solución para la maldición familiar de las Greengrass, una orden de una investigación que debía hacer para los Inventores, y una teoría sobre cómo lo hacía y por qué todos esos magos seguían al _Jefe_.

No era porque supiese más que ellos. Era porque podía _enseñarles_ lo que cada uno sabía.

Cuando le mostró los documentos que tenía sobre la investigación y le explicó sus ideas, paso a paso, él no lo interrumpió ni una vez y apenas asintió en una ocasión. Luego dejó los pergaminos de regreso en la mesa y chasqueó los dedos.

Se sintió como si Snape practicase una ligera legeremancia en él. No era invasivo, no era doloroso; se trataba de un contacto flojo en la cabeza, un poco frío, acompañado de una sensación inevitable de absorción, de un tirón, de _algo_ que se iba lejos, para resurgir en esa línea plateada y dorada que salió desde su cráneo y envolvió la biblioteca, en un perímetro redondo.

Los distintos escenarios se reproducían frente a él.

_Daphne moría por la maldición a los meses de tener a su bebé._

_Daphne sobrevivía. El bebé no._

_Daphne sobrevivía. El bebé podía quedar infectado de algún modo. No superaría sus primeros años de vida._

_Daphne moría. El bebé se salvaba._

_Daphne moría._

_Daphne moría._

_Daphne sobrevivía._

Las decisiones, las opciones. Podía verse a sí mismo agregando una dosis de semillas de fuego a un caldero, la receta, luego el resultado. Podía verse practicando una floritura de varita, la ejecución del hechizo, a Daphne retorciéndose en respuesta.

Veía y _conocía_, de antemano, lo que ocurriría.

Draco convocó papel y una vuelapluma. Comenzó a escribir, _otra vez_.

Cuando terminó, hizo una breve nota acerca del método del _Jefe_ para ayudar, y le preguntó al respecto, consumido por la curiosidad. Entonces la sonrisa _sí_ fue un poco más notable.

—Yo sólo te mostré lo que ya _sabías_, no predije ni me inventé nada —contestaría él, en tono suave, tranquilo. Debía ser una pregunta que había sido contestada mil veces antes y mil veces más lo sería en los próximos años—; todo estaba ahí —apuntó a su cabeza—, sólo tuve que sacarlo por ti.

Lo agregó a la nota también, en la parte de atrás del pergamino de la solución.

Antes de irse, le habló de un proyecto, perteneciente a una bruja francesa, que pretendía revolucionar el telescopio y la Astronomía como ciencia, que necesitaba apoyo. Draco no cuestionó si sabía de su interés por la materia, o que hablase francés, y lo tomó. Luego el _Jefe_ simplemente se desvaneció sin dejar más rastros que la apenas perceptible vibración de las barreras Malfoy en respuesta.

Pero, _de nuevo_, Draco tenía una solución, una orden y una teoría.

Y tras un instante de consideración, también una resolución interesante y un objetivo personal. _Él haría eso_.

Él _quería_ hacerlo.

—_0—_

Daphne le pidió un momento a solas cuando se lo dijo. Él, siguiendo la norma de cortesía básica de darle su espacio a las brujas sangrepura en sus segundos de fragilidad, le dio la espalda hasta que dejó de oír los débiles sorbidos de su nariz.

Luego ella lo rodeó con los brazos y murmuró, haciéndole preguntas, emocionada. Draco pensó que no estaba mal aquello de hacer cosas buenas por la gente, de vez en cuando.

—_0—_

La Maldición Greengrass podía ser _reemplazada_ con una poción durante la etapa de gestación, de una receta tan complicada que abarcaba un pergamino de treinta centímetros, y un encantamiento sobre el vientre, poco antes de dar a luz. La madre no enfermería, porque el niño no sería un detonante; la enfermedad, cambiada de dirección, se _transformaba_.

Draco ya sabía que algo así podía ocurrir, mas no lo tenía por seguro.

Cuando Delphini nació, se le dio un nombre de constelación en honor a su padrino Draco, y el apellido de su madre, porque Daphne pensaba que no había ningún motivo por el que una _criatura_ tenía que llevar el del padre primero y no el de ella; Draco le dio la razón después de oírla hablar sobre que era la madre quien portaba al bebé, no el padre. Suponía que ella tenía derecho a elegir ese tipo de cosas.

Tenía el cabello rizado, negro, y ojos que cambiaban de color. Su frente y sus manos contaban con pequeñas cicatrices en forma de estrellas. Era una niña sana, que no lloraba. Daphne le contó que el Legado Greengrass la recibió como a ningún otro, según los registros de la familia. El árbol se sacudió para ella, una hoja le cayó justo encima de la manta en que la envolvía, un punto de luz brillante bajó desde la copa de este y le tocó la frente, las manos, justo sobre las marcas de nacimiento.

El Legado Greengrass había _cambiado_ con Delphini. Sólo que no supieron de qué modo hasta unas semanas más tarde, cuando una resfriada Astoria entró al cuarto de su sobrina; de pronto, se sintió _curada_, y Delphini empezó a estornudar en su lugar_. Pero eso es otra historia._

—_0—_

Draco también recordaría el día en que sucedió. Comenzó como cualquier otro en sus últimos dos años. Llevó a cabo el recorrido usual después del desayuno, se presentó ante el Legado. Las barreras, ajustadas a él, respondían con su pensamiento, los objetos en la Mansión cobraban vida para seguir sus órdenes, los retratos de sus antepasados le comunicaban sus inquietudes sobre lo que fuese que ocurría dentro de la casa y lo llamaban para saludarlo con idénticos gestos de aprobación.

Ni siquiera los mensajes más recientes de los Inventores, cada vez más comunes desde que ayudó a la bruja francesa y el _Jefe_ le asignó otro proyecto al terminar, antes de que él decidiese que quería unirse a uno de unos estudiantes de medimagia que buscaban información sobre Marcas como la que la piedra de la luna le dio por siete años, superaban las barreras sin que él las notase. Sabía quién se aproximaba sólo cuando pronunciaban el nombre de la Mansión en la chimenea y arrojaban los polvos flu, cuándo había una presencia afuera de la reja del patio y de qué o quién se trataba.

Su habitación era la alcoba principal, modificada a su gusto y acorde a la versión más madura del cuarto anterior, lo que daba como resultado que ni las dimensiones, ni las decoraciones, ni el ambiente en sí, le hiciesen pensar en lo que fue la habitación de sus padres cuando era un niño. El despacho también estaba cambiado; la nueva distribución le recordaba, de una forma más elegante y sin el característico toque rustico de las mazmorras, a la oficina de Snape en Hogwarts. Más _Malfoyesca_, por supuesto.

Por Merlín, la magia de la casa incluso lo hacía consciente de que _sí_, durante todos esos años, en realidad hubo un kelpie en la maldita laguna, aunque jamás salió ni ser dejó ser visto por él cuando era un niño. Su presencia era clara al fondo del agua, reconocible cuando se movía como una leve vibración en el cuerpo. Draco estaba más que _sólo_ indignado al respecto.

Entonces, en uno de esos momentos en que cumplía su rutina de ir a la cocina con Lep correteando a sus pies, a pesar de que era más rápido y sencillo llamar a los elfos para que supliesen sus necesidades, un pergamino con la información de un hechizo que Daphne y él probaban para poner un escudo en torno a la cuna de Delphini, flotaba ante su rostro y se mantenía a la vista cuando giraba la cabeza. Ahí lo _sintió_.

Fue un simple estremecimiento, una sensación indescriptible que anidaba en su pecho, se extendía por las extremidades, volvía al punto de inicio, y permanecía allí. El cosquilleo que eran las barreras, igual que un segundo cuerpo, una armadura permanente encima de él, el hormigueo de las puntas de los dedos, el peso instalado en su estómago _dejándolo_ ir. Apenas recordaba la última vez que se sintió tan liviano, tan libre.

Y él sabía que la _adaptación_ había llegado a su fin.

—_0—_

—¡…compañero, esto es inútil! _¡Accio, accio! ¡Accio_ par de zapatos! ¡Creo que están atascados con algo!

—¡Sólo mira bajo la cama y sácalos con las manos! —le replicó Harry, desde el único sillón del apartamento, donde estaba tendido de lado a lado, jugando con Antártida, en su forma diminuta, que se frotaba contra sus dedos y simulaba morderle los nudillos.

—¡No lo…! —de pronto, Ron se callaba. Él estaba por suspirar de alivio, cuando escuchó un sonido extraño—. Amigo, ¿qué es eso que tienes bajo la cama?

Harry arrugó el entrecejo al hacer memoria. Estaba seguro de haber limpiado un poco unos días atrás, _no debía haber nada más que…_

Mierda.

La caja. _Su_ caja.

Atrapó a Antártida entre los dedos, notando que el familiar se fusionaba con la piel de su palma hasta ser un dibujo de pinceladas blancas en esta, y se levantó de un salto, para correr hacia el cuarto. Ron era ruidoso, caótico, en su desesperación por verse presentable para llevar a Hermione a una obra de teatro que la bruja tanto quería ver y por la que compró boletos meses antes; él decía que _no_ era una cita, y su amiga _no_ les había comentado lo contrario, pero la ropa estaba dispersa por el suelo, las camas desatendidas, el armario del segundo cuarto abierto de par en par, el pasillo olía a una colonia embriagante. Ron _nunca_ usaba colonias.

Si no era una cita, al menos estaba bastante cerca de serlo.

Ron incluso le había preguntado si le prestaba esos zapatos negros y relucientes que llevaba sólo para las cenas en la Mansión con Narcissa, la renovación de votos de Remus y Sirius, o eventos similares, porque insistía en que los suyos no tenían arreglo, ni con la mejor magia. Así que ahí estaba él cuando llegó a la puerta de su cuarto, arrodillado en el suelo, con uno solo de los dichosos zapatos a un lado, y sosteniendo _la_ _caja_.

Harry reaccionó sin pensar cuando se dio cuenta de que movía la tapa. La atrajo hacia él con un encantamiento y la abrazó contra su pecho. Frente a la mirada sorprendida de su amigo, invocó el otro zapato, que voló a la mano recién desocupada de Ron.

—Debió haberse atorado con esa caja —mencionó, agitando la prenda en el aire. Harry asintió. Él continuó observando la caja durante unos segundos, los mismos que le llevó ponerse de pie, calzarse, y salir de la habitación, pero no le dio ninguna explicación.

En cuanto estuvo fuera, se permitió relajar los hombros y caminó hacia la cama. Se agachó, se aseguró de que ninguna de las notas, cartas y fotos que Draco le había enviado desde las vacaciones de primer año de Hogwarts, hasta las que intercambiaba a diario con él por el encierro, fuesen a salirse de la caja, le acomodó bien la tapa, y la devolvió a su respectivo lugar, bajo un encantamiento desilusionador, por si acaso.

No era que no confiase en su mejor amigo, sólo había ciertos aspectos de su relación que quería mantener privados. Su colección de notas por supuesto que tenía que ser uno de ellos. Ni siquiera el propio Draco sabía que las tenía todas, _absolutamente todas_. Tenía que utilizar magia para que entrasen en una sola caja.

Regresó a la sala, preguntándose si no tendría que aprovechar su rato libre para practicar algunos de los encantamientos que los Inefables querían que aprendiese antes de asignarle las primeras misiones de campo con un grupo investigador que quería que algunos novatos, esos que tenían recomendaciones de profesores o eran conocidos por alguien del _Departamento de Misterios_, los acompañasen. Fuese lo que fuese que hacía Ron en ese momento, producía un conjunto de ruidos sordos provenientes desde el cuarto al otro lado del corredor, y él decidió, por su bien, no inmiscuirse. Ya tendría tiempo de saber sobre la cita-no-cita cuando su mejor amigo volviese.

Acababa de sentarse en el sillón, cuando escuchó dos toques a la puerta del apartamento. Antártida se retorció sobre su piel, causándole un leve hormigueo, que era su señal usual cuando una de las personas que conocía y en que confiaba se aproximaban sin que las viese. Siempre lo hacía, aunque no podía decir de dónde había adoptado la curiosa costumbre.

De camino a la entrada, porque Ron ni siquiera lo habría escuchado de pedirle que abriese él, se dijo que no podía ser Hermione, porque su mejor amigo le aseguró que la iba a buscar a casa de sus padres, en el lado muggle de la ciudad.

Apenas pudo tirar de la puerta. No llegó a abrirla por completo, el pomo se le resbaló cuando trastabilló hacia atrás, empujado por un repentino peso que colisionaba contra él. Lo siguiente que sabría es que unos brazos le rodeaban el cuello y debía mantener el equilibrio por dos personas, en lugar de una, lo que causaba que su espalda chocase con la pared junto a la entrada.

Tampoco era una queja. No, al menos, cuando Draco atacaba sus labios en lugar de saludar con palabras, sentía la sonrisa que se le formaba durante el beso, los dedos que buscaban y se enroscaban en los mechones de su cabello.

Un chillido de Ron, seguido de un quejido, los sobresaltó a ambos. Le faltaba el aire y la cabeza le daba vueltas cuando se separó lo justo para tomar una bocanada; su amigo, en cambio, protestaba por lo bajo sobre _exhibiciones_ en donde él podía verlas y tener que hacerse un espacio para salir por la misma puerta que ellos bloqueaban. Draco le enseñó el dedo del medio cuando les pasó por un lado. Ron le devolvió el gesto desde el pasillo, a medida que se alejaba.

—¡Y trátala bien, Weasley! —soltó, tan consciente como cualquiera del grupo de que iba a ver a Hermione. Cuando se encontraban esos dos, a solas, era casi un evento que celebrar para el resto._ Pequeños y lentos progresos_, les llamaba Pansy, emocionada.

—¡No usen la alfombra ni el sofá, _de nuevo_! —espetó Ron, desde la distancia. Harry sintió que el rostro le ardía un poco por el recuerdo y carraspeó para disimularlo.

Una vez seguros de haberse quedado a solas, Draco cerró la puerta con un giro de varita, la guardó en su cinturón, y volvió a colgarse de él. Los ojos grises le brillaban. Tenía una de esas sonrisas amplias, genuinas, que no solía mostrar, aunque estuviese de buen humor.

Harry también sonrió al besarle la punta de la nariz, lo que lo hizo reír por lo bajo. Ambos se balancearon lejos de la entrada, sin prisas, él sosteniéndole la cadera y alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo de a momentos, en ese vaivén extraño y gracioso que llevaban, Draco buscando sus labios para besos suaves, fugaces.

—Viniste sin avisar —observó. No era un reclamo, pero dado que su tiempo era limitado, Harry estaba acostumbrado a aprovechar al máximo cada segundo que tuviese para estar con él, dentro o fuera de la Mansión.

Draco se enderezó para encararlo. Todavía sonreía.

—Pero puedo quedarme hasta mañana, si quiero —argumentó. Él elevó las cejas. Draco asintió a su pregunta silenciosa—. _Terminó_ —fue lo único que musitó, al abrazarlo otra vez, con fuerza. Harry sólo respondió estrechándolo más y levantándolo para hacerlo girar en el aire, lo que le arrancó más carcajadas a su novio.

—_0—_

Draco no dejó el apartamento hasta el mediodía del día siguiente. Ron arrugó la nariz cuando salió del cuarto y los encontró en el sofá, compartiendo unas tazas de chocolate caliente y envueltos en una manta, pero le restó importancia con un gesto; al rato, conjuró una taza también y se sentó en uno de los reposabrazos (el del lado de Harry), para contar la experiencia de su cita-no-cita.

Lo segundo que Draco hizo con su renovada libertad, fue pasarse un día completo de compras con Pansy, y arrastrar a Harry con ellos, para que cargase bolsas cuando estaban en el lado muggle de la ciudad o las levitase cuando pasaban por tiendas de brujas. Obtuvo una buena _recompensa_ por ello también, en uno de los probadores, y se reirían durante varias semanas de la cara de la dependienta que los vio salir, juntos.

Luego le dedicó una tarde entera a su ahijada Delphini, con sonajeros mágicos y cajas musicales de bailarinas que cobraban vida, que él mismo había diseñado para la pequeña. Para el final de la primera semana de libertad, Harry estaba en la mesa de La Madriguera, disfrutando de la tarta de melaza que nadie más que Molly podía hacer e intentando seguir la diatriba de turno de Ron, y veía a su novio, en el asiento de al frente, sumido en una conversación con Hermione y Pansy, que a juzgar por su expresión, era de vital importancia. Al menos para él.

Cuando Draco se percató de su mirada, lo observó. Harry le guiñó. Ambos sonrieron y continuaron con sus respectivas conversaciones.

Por debajo de la mesa, sus zapatos se tocaban cada cierto tiempo en una sucesión sin sentido por la que contenían la risa, hasta que Draco enroscó los tobillos de los dos.

* * *

**Fin del último libro.**

* * *

**Creo que se me cayó un pedacito de mi alma, pero me moría de ganas de que viesen cómo poco a poco las cosas se encaminan por aquí y todo cae en su lugar.**

**Algo curioso que les contaré sobre este capítulo es que, originalmente, tenía pensada una historia post-LDL, con los chicos adultos y ciertos personajes que saldrán en el epílogo, Delphini incluida. No la he hecho, y no sé si la escriba, pero con la enorme nostalgia que tengo de esto, sin haberla subido toda, hasta tengo ganas de empezarla ;;**

**Recuerden que el epílogo se divide en dos partes, y abarcará varios años, aunque no es muy largo. Sí les prometo mucho amor, fluff, y un final que amarán. Como siempre, gracias por leer, dejaremos las cursilerías para el epílogo /corazón, corazón.**


	85. Epílogo 1 de 2

**[El siguiente capítulo reúne un conjunto de momentos a lo largo de los años]**

* * *

_**¿Listos para llorar?**_

* * *

**Epílogo. **Primera parte.

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. El instinto lo hizo encogerse, la varita firmemente sostenida entre los dedos; un escudo, conjurado de manera no verbal, lo envolvió justo cuando el segundo estallido le hacía tronar los oídos.

Apretó los párpados un momento. Al abrirlos, lo hizo despacio, obligado a parpadear para reajustarse a la inesperada claridad que lo rodeaba. Antártida se había extendido, desde su brazo, para adoptar su forma más grande y enroscarse en torno a él, de modo que conformaba un escudo vivo sobre la barrera mágica.

Le palpó un costado en señal de agradecimiento y percibió la ligera vibración en respuesta. Cuando la tercera explosión llegó a su fin, Antártida se redujo hasta no ser más que el pequeño dragón que podía sujetar en la palma de una mano, y se deslizó hacia su cuello, donde volvió a unirse a la piel.

Él dio un vistazo alrededor. La cueva volvía a ser oscura, solitaria a simple vista. Levantó el brazo y casi presionó los labios contra una de las mangas de la túnica, justo sobre un bordado de símbolos extraños en el uniforme, al decir:

—_Hopear_ aquí, ¿me estás copiando, _Huffie_?

Una leve interferencia, un murmullo. Harry giraba lento sobre los talones, la varita con el _lumos_ en lo alto.

Los avistamientos de lo que buscaban les daban pistas, pero no una imagen clara. Si era cierta la teoría del _Departamento de Misterios_, podría tratarse de una variación ya extinta de los gigantes, agresiva, más similar a un oso de dos cabezas, que a un humano. Las explosiones en la cueva eran sólo porque sus pisadas emitían una vibración demasiado fuerte para que ciertos espacios pudiesen soportarla; de esa manera, causaba que la roca se agrietase y los fragmentos volasen en todas direcciones, cuando se movía rápido desde cualquier parte.

—_Huffie aquí. Te copio_ —replicó Smith, después de un instante—. _Sierro dice que estás parado encima de una de las plataformas encriptadas que bajan a la otra cueva, ¿puedes verla?_

Agitó la varita para que los haces de luz se hiciesen más intensos y llegasen a ángulos diferentes. Sí, ahí estaba. Lucía como un círculo de runas, casi imperceptible en el tallado de la roca.

—La veo.

—_Si puedes abrirla antes de que vuelva a…_

Para su mala suerte, las palabras de Hellen quedarían en el aire cuando la interferencia mágica se repitiese.

Un sonido ininteligible le hizo levantar la cabeza. Luego desearía no haberlo hecho.

—_Huffie, Sierro_ —Harry tragó en seco. Los ojos amarillos brillaban en la oscuridad, una gota espesa de saliva se deslizaba en una línea hacia abajo, _hacia él_—, si alguno sabía que la criatura podía colgarse del techo, pero no me contaron, y muero aquí, mi novio va a estar muy, _muy,_ molesto con ustedes dos.

Habló despacio, tan bajo como podía, y no prestó atención a lo que fuese que le contestaron, porque tuvo que concentrarse en escapar de la enorme bestia iracunda que de pronto caía del techo en su dirección. Lo único que tenía de su lado era a Antártida, lo que pudiese hacer con la varita o las manos, y un somnífero en polvo que sabía que no bastaba para hacerlo dormir, por el peso que debía tener.

Cuando decidió irse por la rama de _Magia Salvaje_ al graduarse, Draco le había dicho que terminaría metido en el sitio más extraño que podía imaginarse, quemado por un hechizo inexistente, o huyendo de una criatura feroz que no estaba en ninguna clasificación. Él esperaba volver intacto para decirle que tuvo razón y evitarse la recurrente secuencia de regaños sobre su osadía, que siempre iban acompañados de besos, caricias en las mejillas, y esa mirada de exasperación afectuosa que le decía que _no_, no había elegido mal. No había elegido _nada_ mal.

—_0—_

Harry estaba dándole un sorbo a su taza de té cuando Luna anunció que se iba de viaje, sin fecha de retorno. Con Ginny. Draco, sentado a su lado, fue el que le dio palmadas en la espalda al ahogarse.

¡Luna se acababa de graduar de su especialidad en medimagia! Apenas la veían los últimos meses, porque decidió hacer unos cursos intensivos en lo que los medimagos llamaban "internado", para finalizar una carrera de cinco años en tres años y unos meses.

Los seis estaban en una de las salas habilitadas del Vivero, con sillones mullidos, mesitas de baja altura, ventanales que daban a paisajes extraños. Pansy se terminó su taza con calma, Hermione lucía pensativa. Ron arrugaba el entrecejo, confundido. Supuso que su hermana no le habría contado nada aún a los Weasley.

—¿Y a dónde van? —Draco reaccionó para hacerle la pregunta.

Luna les mostró una sonrisa tan radiante, tan feliz, que ninguno pudo dudar de que era una buena iniciativa de parte de ambas. Procedió a contarles cómo Ginny haría una gira con el equipo de Quidditch que la tenía como Cazadora estrella, mientras ella hacía breves paradas en los hospitales y ambulatorios mágicos más próximos al estadio y los lugares donde se quedarían, aprovechando de recopilar datos para una investigación que tenía pensada acerca de un concepto sumamente interesante que denominaba "neuromagia".

Harry sabía, por la expresión atenta de su novio a medida que la escuchaba, que aquella no sería la última vez que escuchase hablar del tema.

Luna partió dos días después, le desearon suerte en la terminal de trasladores. No creía que la hubiese visto tan emocionada alguna vez. Ginny no se quedaba atrás.

—_0—_

—…creo que algunos de los invitados me conocerán desde muy joven por el tipo de historias que me puedo inventar —Draco hacía girar, con cuidado, la copa que sostenía en una mano. Su mirada no abandonaba a Pansy mientras hablaba, en la mesa principal, con su precioso vestido blanco y el tocado que le dejaba las puntas del cabello onduladas—. Pero hay veces en la vida en que adornar las cosas con palabras dulces, no queda bien. Siempre me ha costado ser sincero, y si existe una persona que se merece que lo sea en este día en particular, esa es mi Pansy. Yo- miren, yo sólo tengo dos cosas que decir, ¿de acuerdo? No alarguemos esto, sé que su parte favorita de las bodas mágicas son los banquetes que vienen después —algunas risas débiles le dieron la respuesta, él asintió y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

_Pansy no es una amiga para mí. Pansy no es una hermana para mí. Si me rehúse a hacer de esto un verdadero discurso cursi, preparado, fue porque no encontré una palabra que pueda describir lo que ella ha sido para mí todos estos años. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo describes a alguien así? ¿Cómo explicas, de cualquier forma, que esta persona ha estado a tu lado cuando ni siquiera tú te aguantabas, que te ha apoyado en las peores locuras, que nunca te ha juzgado, que incluso cuando te has equivocado, cuando has sido malo, está ahí para explicarte lo que hiciste ahora y por qué no debes repetirlo? ¿Cómo hablas de alguien que te ha querido desde antes de que cualquiera de los dos fuese consciente de lo que era "querer" en verdad y siempre ha tenido un "sí" cuando has necesitado ayuda?_

_Ella fue mi mejor amiga cuando no tenía contacto con otros niños, el reemplazo de mi madre_ —Pansy se rio en ese momento. Tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas que se derramaron un poco más al hacerlo— _cuando nos alejamos de casa. Fue mi compañera para estudiar y a quien le contaba de mis pesadillas, la que guardaba mis secretos, la que se plantaba frente a mí a decirme que si seguía comportándome como un idiota, Harry nunca saldría conmigo_ —Harry también se rio al oírlo—. _Y sí, siempre tenía la razón._

_Si alguien me preguntase quién es la persona que más amo en mi vida, es un poco obvio lo que diré_ —Draco rodó los ojos_—. Pero si se trata de esta persona que ha sido mi "todo", no de un modo romántico, sólo como- como la persona que siempre estuvo, que siempre estará ahí, yo diría que esa es Pansy. Mi Pansy._

_Y _—añadió luego, con una pausa para beberse su copa de un trago. La hizo levitar hacia los elfos después, se aclaró la garganta, y señaló directo a Longbottom— _te juro que iré a Azkaban por lo que te haré si llora por tu culpa. Aunque sé que no eres __**tan**__ idiota…para ser un Gryffindor._

Neville negó, con una débil sonrisa. Draco le guiñó a su mejor amiga, que se levantó y rodeó el asiento de su ahora esposo y de _Drossera_, la planta carnívora de casi dos metros que _por supuesto_ que tenía su propio lugar en la mesa principal, para abrazarlo.

—Se feliz —susurró. Nadie más que ella pudo percatarse de que le tembló la voz cuando la estrechó—, se la persona más feliz del jodido mundo, Pansy Parkinson.

Ella se rio. Bajo otra circunstancia, se habría quejado de lo fuerte que lo abrazaba. Ese día, no le importaba.

—Ya lo soy —le juró, presionando los labios contra su mejilla por unos segundos más de lo justo. Sonreía—, es gracias a que tengo el mejor amigo del mundo.

Algunos dirían que Draco Malfoy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando el banquete comenzó y volvió a su lugar junto a Harry, otros se burlarían de la simple idea de un Malfoy siendo _sentimental_. Él apoyaría la cabeza en el hombro de su novio por largo rato, cuando la cena hubiese concluido, y nunca contestaría a nadie si lloró o no ese día.

—_0—_

Draco lo observó boquiabierto durante más tiempo del que podía considerarse cortés, ¿cómo no hacerlo si acababa de insinuar que le dejaría la casa, _su_ maldita casa?

_Nyx._

—Te volviste loco —decidió, el convencimiento en su voz podría haberle dicho a cualquier otro que iba muy en serio. Se apresuró a presionar la mano contra la frente de su primo, a la vez que utilizaba un encantamiento que le dijese si tenía fiebre; según este, no, pero él comenzaba a dudar de su utilidad—, ¿dónde vas a vivir? No has buscado-

—Conseguí convencer a Severus de dejar ese horrible agujero en Spinner's End.

La respuesta quedó en el aire, entre ellos, por varios segundos, hasta que Draco ahogó un grito contra una de sus manos.

_No._

Merlín.

—¿Es- ustedes…? —Regulus desvió la mirada un instante al escucharlo, sus orejas empezaban a teñirse de un color rojizo, incluso más notable que el tenue rubor que le cubrió los pómulos. Su primo esbozó una débil sonrisa. ¡Merlín, era cierto entonces!—. Y yo que comenzaba a pensar que me casaría antes que tú, erumpent feo.

El mago resopló.

—No hablamos de matrimonio, sólo- —Regulus gesticuló con ambas manos, buscando darse a entender—, bueno, han pasado años, podemos tratar los temas con una madurez que no teníamos antes. Él está solo en esa pocilga, y yo no te puedo pedir que vengas todos los días. Nyx es grande…—se encogió de hombros—. Iremos lento y veremos qué pasa. La convivencia diaria se pondrá de nuestro lado, o terminaremos peleándonos de nuevo, cuando esté dando _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras _en Hogwarts, y lo tenga todo el día a unos salones de distancia.

Pese a sus palabras, sólo había que ver la manera en que le brillaban los ojos al decir su nombre, en que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban en contra de su voluntad, para conocer el resultado de esa decisión. _Resultaría_. Claro que resultaría.

_Se lo merecían._

Y a Draco, que se quejó un par de veces en su presencia de que no le entusiasmaba pasarse todo su tiempo en la Mansión Malfoy tras el encierro, le quedaría esa casa que se _iluminaba_ para él y tanto adoraba.

—_0—_

Cuando Harry se enteró, fue porque su mejor amigo irrumpió en el apartamento de pronto, jadeante, ruborizado, con la sonrisa más tonta que le había visto alguna vez, y dado que lo conocía de toda la vida, ya era decir bastante.

—Estamos saliendo —fue lo único que dijo Ron. Les tomó alrededor de treinta citas-no-citas, varios años, unos desaires y discusiones que terminaban por solucionarse cuando hablaban como adultos maduros, un poco más de esa insistencia _tan_ Weasley de su amigo, y al fin, _ocurrió_.

Nunca lo había notado tan contento, al punto de fantasear solo en la sala. Pensó que estaba bien; era lo que Hermione y él se merecían.

De cierto modo, no fue una sorpresa que la siguiente vez sucediese de la misma forma. Ron prácticamente se arrojó sobre él cuando volvió al apartamento de una visita a Draco en Nyx, los hizo trastabillar a ambos, y exclamó:

—¡Nos vamos a casar! ¡Me dijo que _sí_, me dijo que _sí_! ¡A _mí_!

Y Harry había arrugado el entrecejo, confundido porque él no le mencionó que tuviesen esos planes en el futuro, e inquirió:

—¿Cuándo le compraste el anillo y lo planeaste?

—¡Nunca lo hice! —Ron se echó a reír— ¡estábamos hablando en el patio de La Madriguera! Mis hermanos estaban adentro con mamá, Hermione se acomodaba el cabello, y yo quería ayudarla, y pensé que quería ayudarla _siempre_, y luego creo que dije alguna tontería cursi porque sonrió, y sonrió _tan_ bonito- y entonces le pregunté si se casaba conmigo, y ella se rio, ¡y me dijo que sí! ¡Dijo que sí! ¡A _mí_! ¡¿Puedes creer que me dijo que _sí_ a _mí_?!

Le dolían los tímpanos cuando su mejor amigo puso fin al escándalo, pero no negaría que estaba feliz por él.

Tenían veinticinco años.

—_0—_

El día en que _ocurrió_, ni siquiera fue una proposición como tal. Harry tenía veintiséis recién cumplidos.

Estaban en el Vivero a mitad de la tarde; Neville intentaba descifrar qué unión de semillas y fertilizante mágico darían lugar al híbrido que querían para su siguiente planta, Pansy alimentaba con pequeños insectos a _Drossera_, y a sus dos 'hermanos menores', _Draco _y_ Cisa_, un par de plantas carnívoras que se abrían con pétalos en forma de abanicos y podían ser en verdad intimidantes al sacudirse por completo frente a una presa.

El verdadero Draco estaba más centrado en una planta que en él. Había descubierto que podía rascar los pétalos de _Drossera_ igual que a un perro detrás de las orejas y esta se emocionaría de la misma forma, e insistía en que le agradaba eso de que el matrimonio de su amiga fuese "lento" y no tuviesen planes próximos de tener hijos._ Por la salud mental de Draco, y la de la pobre entrepierna de Neville_, bromeaban los chicos cuando salía el tema.

Harry acababa de tomar una muestra de tierra para el _Departamento de Misterios_, que Hellen quería examinar en la división de _Magia Ancestral_, desde que le contó cómo funcionaba el Legado Parkinson.

Entonces su novio emitió un breve "hm", conjuró un _tempus_ para ver cuánto faltaba para el anochecer, y sin mirarlo, mencionó:

—A veces me gustaría que no tuviésemos que organizarnos tanto sobre dónde nos quedamos y dónde nos vemos; es fastidioso.

—Un poco —reconoció él, que no le dio importancia en ese instante.

Sería la última noche que _vivían_ en lugares distintos.

Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de qué significaba lo de "mudarse juntos", se encontraba tendido en la cama del dormitorio principal de Nyx, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada curiosa de Draco encima de la caja que guardaba bajo el colchón, y pensaría en lo divertido que era que nunca tuvo que recoger ni trasladar sus pertenencias. Todo lo que tenía ya se dividía entre la Mansión y Nyx, dejando sólo uniformes de Inefable en el apartamento al que Ron y él apenas iban por aquel entonces.

Años más tarde, cuando les preguntasen al respecto, Harry diría que él nunca se _mudó_ con Draco. De alguna manera, insistiría, no _dejó_ de vivir con él después de compartir dormitorio en Hogwarts; fue el tiempo separados lo que resultaba inusual en su vida, si lo veía en retrospectiva.

—_0—_

Tenían veintisiete cuando ellas volvieron. Draco, pese a sus acostumbradas reticencias, abrazó a Luna como pocas veces hizo con alguien además de Harry. Su amiga se rio, feliz, contra su oído.

Luna Lovegood se convertiría en unos meses en la directora de la _División de Neuromagia_ del hospital de San Mungo.

Draco, en persona, le entregaría la invitación para los Inventores de Hechizos cuando se cumpliese el plazo asignado para integrar nuevos miembros y hubiese convencido al _Jefe_, con ayuda de Daphne, hablándole de sus investigaciones.

—_0—_

Draco recibiría una _Orden de Merlín Segunda Clase_, por un método para atrapar la magia ancestral de las brujas sometidas al Maledictus, una de las peores maldiciones heredadas, en un objeto, que les permitía retornar a la forma humana y bestial a gusto. Tenía veintiocho años.

—_0—_

Harry recibiría la _Orden de Merlín Primera Clase_, por haber sacado a los trabajadores del Ministerio durante un atentado que destrozó medio edificio. _Incluso cuando los Inefables tenían órdenes de contener el caos y no dejarse ver por los civiles._

Aún no cumplía los veintinueve.

—_0—_

Tiempo después, Harry sí reconocería que _lloró_ en la boda de su mejor amigo, porque no podía desmentirlo cuando la mitad de sus compañeros de Hogwarts lo vieron en el momento en que se le quebró la voz a mitad de discurso y Ron se levantó para abrazarlo.

—_0—_

De nuevo, aquello no _necesitó_ una propuesta. Fue, más bien, una pregunta lo que les hacía falta.

—¿Ustedes dos cuándo piensan casarse?

Estaba por empezar el verano en que cumplían treinta años. Hermione estaba embarazada de la que luego sería la mayor de sus dos hijos, Ron tenía un escuadrón de Aurores a su cargo, Pansy y Neville tenían ya cinco plantas híbridas experimentales y había rumores de que conseguirían una _Orden de Merlín Tercera Clase_. Luna todavía divagaba y había mencionado adoptar una niña, cuando Ginny se hiciese entrenadora en lugar de ser Cazadora, para no presionarla.

Por supuesto que Narcissa, que fue quien hizo la cuestión, no debía saber gran parte de eso.

Se encontraban en el jardín de la Mansión, en torno a una de esas mesas techadas que los elfos colocaban a veces para ellos.

Harry estaba al mando de la división de _Magia Salvaje_ en el _Departamento de Misterios_, e incluso desde antes de que Hermione se postulase para Ministra, se decía que podían ofrecerle otro cargo más arriba. Draco se encontraba por completo metido en una investigación de los Inventores, que el _Jefe_ le dio, y en un proyecto de transformación de la educación mágica.

Simplemente lo _olvidaron_.

En ese momento, intercambiaron miradas idénticas de estupefacción. Ambos boquearon frente a la sonrisa divertida y expectante de la mujer.

—Pronto —Harry asintió, después se encogió de hombros en una especie de "¿por qué no?". Al girar la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que Draco lo observaba, boquiabierto.

—¿En- en serio?

En definitiva, Draco Malfoy balbuceando estaba entre las imágenes más lindas que había presenciado en su vida. Él sonrió y volvió a asentir, luego su novio también sonreía, como si acabase de darle una gran noticia que se moría por escuchar. Narcissa bebía de su té con una expresión de triunfo.

—_0—_

Harry estaba nervioso. No, ese era un término muy simple.

Harry Potter estaba _aterrado_.

—_Los compromisos sangrepura constan de tres fases_ —le había dicho Draco. Él escuchó cada una de sus palabras después, haciendo notas mentales al respecto para no sentirse tan desorientado más tarde.

Él sabía que ocurriría. Sólo no esperó que se sintiese _así_; ni siquiera frente a Narcissa Malfoy, ni cuando le contaron a sus padres y el resto de los Merodeadores, y Sirius los derribó a ambos con un abrazo para felicitarlos, estuvo _tan_ ansioso.

_Pasa_, había dicho Draco, con voz suave, consciente de que todo aquello era _extraño_ para él. _Pero no tienes que hacerlo, si no quieres_.

Creía que era lindo de su parte darle la opción de rehusarse. Quizás podría haberla considerado, si no supiese cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que _evitaba_ ese momento.

_No tienes que hacerlo_, insistió él. Y Harry sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que _amaba_ a ese cretino que intentaba que no se sintiese presionado.

—Está bien. Vamos —Harry asintió para demostrarle que iba en serio.

Draco abrió la entrada al Legado de los Malfoy, pasando la mano por encima de la puerta y sin rozarla.

Harry tragó en seco, quizás por quinta vez desde que estaban ahí.

—No es necesario, ¿sabes?

No estaba seguro de si quería besarlo por sus intentos de ser comprensivo con él, o gritarle que, _maldita sea,_ iba a hacerlo, aunque le produjese ese pánico latente que daba ganas de echar a correr, ya que sabía que era importante para Draco.

Tomó su mano para hacerle saber que no iba a cambiar de idea. No pensaba _retrasarlo_ más. Draco entrelazó sus dedos y lo guio dentro de la sala, hacia el cetro que estaba en el medio, el único objeto dentro de la habitación.

Cuando se detuvieron, las entidades de forma humana, difusas, descoloridas igual que fotografías muy viejas, los rodearon. Él prestó atención a una en particular, de facciones que conocía bien porque eran similares a las del hombre que amaba, y se preguntó si el retrato que el Legado hacía de Lucius Malfoy le era fiel al hombre intimidante y que adoró a su hijo, del que Draco le habló tanto desde niño.

—Me llamo Harry James Potter —empezó. No era un discurso preparado, su mente estaba en blanco. Las palabras, sin embargo, le salieron fáciles, tranquilas, porque había algo que tenía que decir solamente, y él _sabía_ qué era—, no soy el sangrepura que querrían, y no lamento no cumplir con sus estándares. Quiero casarme con Draco Malfoy porque lo amo. Es todo. No pienso que exista otra razón para hacerlo, además de esa.

Habría jurado que la imagen de Lucius _casi_ le sonrió. Él decidió que era una buena señal.

—_0—_

Draco tenía treinta y dos años, y seguía siendo el mismo caprichoso de siempre, lo bastante descarado para apartar los pergaminos que Harry obviamente no estaba leyendo desde hace rato, hacerse un espacio, y sentarse en su escritorio en la oficina que le otorgó dentro de Nyx. Abrió un poco las piernas y lo invitó a acercarse más, de modo que pudiese rodearle los hombros con los brazos y hablarle de cerca.

—Estoy pensando en algo —confesó, con esa sonrisa que tiempo atrás le advertía que se avecinaban los problemas. Harry, mirándolo desde abajo por el ángulo, le envolvió la cadera con los brazos y sonrió también.

—Cuéntame —musitó. Sabía cuánto le encantaba hablarle de sus ideas, y Draco se lo confirmó al mostrar ese entusiasmo recatado tan _suyo_, al tiempo que se dedicaba a juguetear con un mechón del cabello de Harry.

—Sabes que ayudé a algunos chicos con su control de la magia estos años.

—Sí.

—Y estaba en un proyecto de educación magia para los Inventores.

—Lo sé.

—Pues tengo un nuevo proyecto que me muero por hacer —Draco pausó un instante, cambiando el agarre a sus mejillas. Harry se recargó en las palmas de sus manos y entrecerró los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias de su esposo—, y lo que más me gustaría en el mundo es que cierto Inefable me ayude.

Harry apenas arqueó las cejas, para nada sorprendido. Trabajaron juntos en varios asuntos los últimos años. La mayoría eran confidenciales.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién? Puede ser que lo conozca…—optó por fingir que no tenía idea de quién hablaba. Draco estrechó un poco los ojos.

—Ese tal Potter-Malfoy, ya sabes, el de los lindos ojos verdes. El que tiene una Orden de Merlín por heroísmo y por verse increíblemente sexy en su uniforme.

Tuvo que morderse el labio para contener la risa.

—No sabía que daban una Orden de Merlín por lo del uniforme.

—Yo se la daría —Draco se encogió de hombros, siguiéndole la corriente—. Créeme, lo merece. Además de atractivo, es muy hábil.

—¿Sí?

Draco asentía, solemne.

—Una vez, lo vi subirse sobre un perro de tres cabezas. Y sólo teníamos doce años.

—Parece que lo conoces bien…—Harry sonrió antes de recibir un beso.

—No te imaginas cuánto.

—Está bien, dime en qué te puede ayudar tal Inefable talentoso que mencionas —indicó. Después ladeó un poco la cabeza, lo justo para besar una de sus manos.

Lo vio tomar una profunda bocanada de aire.

—Quiero fundar una escuela de magia.

Harry volvió a elevar las cejas. Él asintió, serio.

—¿Quieres competir contra Hogwarts?

Draco sacudió la cabeza al oírlo.

—Mira, hay algunos niños sangrepuras con problemas de control, como Pansy, que jamás reciben ayuda, porque hasta hace poco, era casi un tabú entre nosotros. Además, hablando con Granger y en el proyecto de educación mágica, me resultó muy obvio que es injusto que los hijos de muggles vean las mismas clases que los sangrepuras o mestizos criados por un mago desde su primer año; por muy básico que sea el contenido, hay temas que no pueden entender sin haber crecido en el mundo mágico, porque, siendo honestos, sólo Hermione Granger lee todos esos libros la semana antes de empezar las clases —bufó. Harry tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón—. Y entre una cosa y la otra…como que se me ocurrió que, ya que la Casa de los Gritos aún tiene una sala de requerimientos y barreras muy útiles, podían ser usadas para dar clases preparatorias a grupos de niños entre- unos nueve y diez años, tal vez. Es un buen rango.

—No sé por qué tengo la impresión de que conozco lo que me vas a pedir.

Draco le enseñó una sonrisa suave, inclinándose más cerca.

—Eres el mejor profesor que conozco, Harry. Ni siquiera es un trabajo a tiempo completo, y yo te puedo ayudar. No se me daría bien, creo, pero si eso te hace sentir más cómodo para que lo intentes…

Harry lo consideró, frente a su mirada expectante. Sabía que entendería si se negaba y no insistiría con el tema, pero en realidad, no veía razones para hacerlo.

—¿Profesor de niños con problemas de control mágico? Diez y nueve años…tal vez sean muy mayores —opinó, en voz baja. El rostro de Draco se iluminó aún más—. Pansy creaba desastres a los siete, si se ponía mal. Y mientras más pequeño el grupo, más personalizadas las clases y más fácilmente podría ayuda-

Draco lo calló con un beso. Podía sentir la sonrisa en sus labios mediante el contacto.

—¿Así que _sí_ harás esto conmigo? —se aseguró, ladeando la cabeza, con esa sonrisa problemática. Harry suspiró.

Se le ocurrió que haría cualquier cosa con él.

—Sí —contestó, dándole otro rápido beso a la palma de su mano—, será _nuestro_ proyecto.

* * *

**¿No aman a Harry de profesor? Uff, es como su profesión ideal, según yo. No importa en qué situaciones lo ponga, jamás se me quitará la idea de que debió ser profesor en Hogwarts.**

**Alguien me preguntó cuántos años vive Lep, pues…bastantes. Montones. Los mismos que su dueño, y se puede pasar a otro mago, así que hagan cuentas ;)**

**Siento que hay bebés lindos y felices por todos lados en este capítulo, y eso me llena de mucho amor. Subiré la segunda parte de inmediato. ¿Preparados para llorar aún más? (?)**


	86. Epílogo 2 de 2

**Epílogo.** Segunda parte.

* * *

—…Orión, ¿por qué metiste la cabeza de tu hermano en el estanque de la fortuna, _otra vez_?

—Yo no fui. Antares quiso hacerlo. Antares, dile que quisiste hacerlo —ordenó el niño rubio. Apremió al otro, tirando de la parte de atrás de su cabello crespo y desordenado, para que sacase la cabeza del estanque. El segundo, más pequeño, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire al emerger, goteando.

—¡_Dión_, acabo de ver unas si…re…nas…! —se silenció a sí mismo, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos, cuando se percató de que Harry los observaba desde el otro lado del estanque, de brazos cruzados, con una ceja en alto.

—Dile que lo hiciste porque quisiste —insistió el primero, codeándolo con cuidado.

—Lo hice porque quise —lloriqueó él. Sus ojos, abiertos de sobremanera sobre su padre, se tornaron de ese tono de gris que el mayor sabía que era una debilidad para Harry, porque lo hacía idéntico a la mirada de Draco de niño, y se lo enseñó a su hermano para que se aprovechasen de ello.

Orión sólo tenía siete años y ya sabía bien cómo utilizarlo de chivo expiatorio. Por supuesto que comprendía por qué era el que llevaba el apellido Malfoy por delante y que el Legado hubiese estado interesado en él desde que era un bebé.

Antares, en cambio, era un poco más despistado y siempre se caía al correr por su torpe coordinación. Disfrutaba de jugar con los Alfis, corretear a los Augurey del patio, _rascar_ los pétalos de la colección de plantas carnívoras del Vivero de Pansy y Neville, y escuchar a su hermano mayor leerle en voz alta. _Tenía cinco y medio_, decía a quien le preguntase, mostrándoles cinco dedos y el meñique de la otra mano.

—¿Quisiste _meter_ tu cabeza al estanque? —repitió Harry, despacio, breves pausas entre cada una de las palabras, cuando lo cargó para aplicarle un encantamiento de rápido secado y echarle el cabello hacia atrás. Las hebras cambiaban de rojo intenso y oscuro, como el de su abuela Lily, a un negro igual que el suyo, en cada pasada, y regresaban al color anterior cuando Harry apartaba la mano.

El niño desvió la mirada hacia su hermano mayor por un segundo. Orión asintió en respuesta a la pregunta no llevada a cabo, después Antares se giró entre sus brazos y asintió también, imitándolo.

—Papá Draco nos dijo que los Malfoy pueden ver su futuro ahí —apuntó el pequeño Antares, envolviéndole el cuello con los brazos—. Dión me pidió que viese el suyo por él.

_Dión le pidió…_

Aquella era una frase recurrente. Harry podía decir que se trataba del principal motivo de todos los desastres en esa familia.

Orión sonreía con un aspecto tan angelical, que habría sido imposible para alguien más darse cuenta de que simplemente metió la cabeza de su hermano menor al estanque, para no mojarse ni ensuciarse él. Antares, por su parte, lo observaba con atención. Nunca lo delataría, así que a Harry no le quedaba más opción que bufar.

—Pudiste pedirme que te acompañase, ¿y si te ahogabas? ¿Y si papá Draco los encontraba? —lo reacomodó entre sus brazos, causando que diese un brinco. El pequeño se rio y luego emitió un chillido feliz. El mayor, sin embargo, había empalidecido un poco; sabía bien que Draco no se creía sus farsas y le quitaría la escoba o el snap explosivo por varios días, si descubría que _volvió_ a meter a Antares ahí.

Y a los siete años, tres días sin la escoba, podían ser peor que una maldición.

—Pero papá Draco estaba probando hechizos en casa —puntualizó su hijo más pequeño, tocándole la punta de la nariz. Harry asintió, soltó un vago sonido afirmativo y le besó la mejilla. Por un instante, el rostro de Antares fue pecoso como el de un Weasley, su cabello naranja y los ojos muy, muy verdes. Luego regresaba a un tono más rojizo y el iris se le tornaba dorado.

Era un _regalo_, había dicho su esposo la primera vez que lo vieron hacerlo, poco después de su nacimiento. Antares había estornudado, en la cuna, y sus ojos pasaron de azules a verdes, luego a castaños, en un parpadeo. _Un regalo del Legado_. La magia ancestral le devolvía a Draco lo que le quitó, en su pequeño hijo metamorfomago.

Orión se apresuró a seguirlo cuando se dio la vuelta para caminar de vuelta al interior de la Mansión. La charla con Narcissa sobre un asunto de una de las propiedades, en que ayudaba a su esposo, se había prolongado; aquel era el resultado. Su hijo mayor le sujetó la mano, y cuando preguntó por qué cargaba al otro, Harry le replicó que a los _niños chiquitos_ había que cargarlos, lo que eliminó cualquier posibilidad de reclamo, porque él se consideraba _casi_ un adulto con sus siete años.

Dejó que ambos se despidiesen de su abuela, y le prometió que irían a comer allí el domingo, como cada semana; los sábados pertenecían a los Potter y eran, por definición, el día de visita a Godric's Hollow, para que James malcriase a sus nietos y Lily continuase regañándolo sobre cómo _no_ debía comprarle fuegos artificiales mágicos a niños tan pequeños.

Tomaron el flu para volver a Nyx.

Bajó a Antares una vez que estuvieron allí. Sólo hizo falta una fracción de segundo y haber mirado en otra dirección; cuando volvió a buscarlo, el niño corría por los pasillos, perseguido por _Scorpius_, la constelación a la que pertenecía la estrella que le daba su nombre, llamaba a Lep entre chillidos, encendía las paredes y el suelo con toques rápidos y dispersos.

Orión, parado a su lado, levantaba la cabeza para saludar a su constelación en el techo. Harry volvió a tenderle una mano, y a pesar de que se creía un adulto maduro y les había dicho la semana anterior que no necesitaba que lo tratasen igual que a su hermano, lo sujetó.

—¿Quieres ir a sorprender a papá?

El niño asintió con una leve sonrisa, de esas que también le hacían pensar en el Draco de siete años. La única diferencia que tenía con el pequeño que habitaba en sus memorias y entre fotografías que aún guardaba, era que sus ojos grises tenían un toque de verde que jamás les permitirían ser idénticos a los de su padre.

La risa de Antares, que tenía como pasatiempo jugar con las constelaciones de la casa y perseguir a Lep cuando volaba, llenaba los corredores enrevesados que tuvieron que seguir para alcanzar la biblioteca. Luego se detuvo y Harry arrugó el entrecejo, hasta que llegaron a la entrada; se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho porque Antares se les adelantó y ya estaba a un lado de Draco, abrazándose a una de sus piernas y preguntándole qué hacía con las esferas de magia condensada sobre la mesa.

Mientras oía la respuesta que le daba a su hijo, obviando los términos complicados y enseñándole de un modo en que cualquiera le encontraría sentido, Harry le hizo una seña a Orión para que se acercase también. El mayor de los niños asintió con expresión solemne y se aventuró dentro de la biblioteca, tan cuidadoso con sus pasos que alguien más nunca se habría percatado de su presencia.

Draco, sin embargo, tenía práctica con eso de las personas que no hacían ruido al moverse, desde que aprendió cómo localizarlo en un cuarto, aunque los Inefables lo hubiesen acostumbrado a ser sigiloso. No se lo había contado, pero Harry tenía la teoría de que utilizaba una percepción de energía en lugar de los sentidos, para lograrlo.

Se giró justo a tiempo para capturarlo por los hombros y arrastrarlo hacia ellos, uniéndolo al abrazo de Antares, que volvió a chillar y se le colgó del cuello a su hermano, ignorando sus protestas escuetas y su nariz arrugada, con esa facilidad que da la costumbre.

Después Draco veía hacia la entrada, alzaba una ceja en su dirección, y Harry, sin saberlo, ponía esa sonrisa de falsa inocencia de la que Orión se había copiado.

—Tu visión siempre me deja paralizado —dramatizó, llevándose una mano al pecho. Su esposo levantó la otra ceja entonces. Harry se rio—. Intento ser lindo y actúas así. Recuérdame por qué sigo contigo.

Ahí, Draco sonreía.

—Porque soy lo mejor que te ha pasado —aseguró, elevando la barbilla. Junto a él, Orión imitaba el gesto a la perfección y sin esfuerzo—. El amor de tu vida.

Harry rodó los ojos, divertido, y masculló acerca de _cretinos egocéntricos _cuando su esposo lo abrazó. Los niños hablaban en susurros. Orión arrugaba el entrecejo, Antares los señaló. Lep se movía entre los dos, persiguiendo el destello fugaz y blanco que era Antártida, libre desde que entraron a la casa y se deslizó lejos de la piel de su dueño.

—¿Qué crees que estén planeando ahora? —inquirió Harry, por lo bajo, al notar su comportamiento extraño. Su esposo soltó un teatral suspiro.

—No tengo idea, pero mientras no vuelvan a perseguir a los gnomos del patio de los Weasley ni rompan otro de los cofres de cristal de la antesala…—Draco se encogió de hombros y gesticuló con los labios, sin emitir un sonido, un "no es problema mío".

—Orión _volvió_ a meter a Antares al estanque —recordó, frunciendo el ceño. Ahora se veía como si el mayor intentase explicarle algo al más bajito, y este no captase el punto. Siempre se trataba de una mala señal para ellos—. Quería que viese su futuro por él, supongo.

—Ese niño no aprende.

—Se parece a ti —ante la mirada de incredulidad que le dirigió, Harry mencionó:—. Tú me tiraste a ese mismo estanque de niños. Dos veces.

Su esposo contuvo la risa y le besó detrás de la oreja, para disimular.

—Fue divertido entonces.

Harry tenía un comentario sobre cómo _no_ podía quejarse de su hijo, si era igual que él a esa edad, cuando sintió el débil tirón de la mano de Antares en el borde de su camisa. Ambos bajaron la mirada enseguida.

—Papá Harry —Antares dio un vistazo por encima del hombro a su hermano, que todavía tenía esa expresión pensativa de un momento atrás, y volvió a observarlos a ellos—, ¿por qué papá Draco es…el amor de tu vida?

Miró a su esposo. Draco, a su vez, lo vio a él. Sonrieron.

—Hay muchas razones —Harry le revolvió el cabello al niño, que se carcajeó y sostuvo su muñeca para frenarlo, negando.

—¿Pero _qué_ es? —insistió, viendo de uno al otro.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que sea el "_amor de tu vida"_ —fue Orión quien contestó, recargado en la mesa de trabajo de su padre—. ¿Qué es _eso_?

Draco alzó los brazos y negó, lo que significaba que era asunto suyo, porque la pregunta iba dirigida a él. Harry le susurró que era un _traidor_, levantó a su hijo más pequeño, y emitió un largo "hm".

—Pues- es que lo amo. Sí, amo a su papá Draco.

Orión, por supuesto, no estaba convencido con esa respuesta.

—¿Y qué es _amar_?

—Bueno- —Harry vio a su esposo, que soltó un bufido de risa por la expresión que tenía, fuese la que fuese.

—Nosotros te amamos —señaló Draco, a manera de demostración, y al pararse a su lado, atrapó entre el dedo índice y medio la nariz de Antares— y a ti también.

—¡Nos lo dicen todos los días, cuando nos arropan, y papá Draco nos cuenta historias! —exclamó Antares, satisfecho con la respuesta, mientras jugueteaba con el cuello de la ropa de Harry, acomodándolo por él.

—Pues eso les da una idea de _qué_ es el amor.

Orión formó una línea recta con los labios y frunció el entrecejo, en una expresión de absoluta concentración. Tras un momento, ladeó la cabeza, y se veía aún más confundido que al comienzo.

—¿Amor es arropar a alguien y contarle historias?

Ellos intercambiaron otra mirada.

—Se podría decir que el amor _también_ es arropar a alguien y contarle historias. A mí me funcionó así —Draco le guiñó. Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por disimular su sonrisa tonta.

—¿Y qué más es?

Harry tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta. _La había tenido toda la vida._

—El amor es la luz de luna, Orión.

—La luz de…—repitió su hijo, arrugando más el ceño—. ¿Cómo es eso, papá?

Él observó a Draco de reojo y sonrió. Se dejó arrastrar por la sensación de _déjà vu__, _de una conversación ya vivida.

—La luz de la luna es perfecta. Siempre te ilumina cuando está oscuro, cuando tienes miedo —Harry se cambió el peso de Antares de un brazo al otro. Su hijo menor lo observaba con atención para ese instante—. La luna es la que hace que la noche no nos asuste, a todos nos gusta la luna, ¿cierto, Antares? —al oírlo, el más pequeño asintió con ganas para darle la razón—. Eso es el amor.

—Es la explicación más rara que he oído —sentenció Draco, conteniendo la risa, pero sus dos hijos tenían expresiones pensativas. Harry le sonrió y se inclinó más hacia él para darle un beso al que, en definitiva, era el amor de su vida.

Antares, todavía en sus brazos, se carcajeó y empezó a moverse para darles besos en las mejillas a ambos, diciéndoles que le gustaba _mucho, mucho, mucho,_ lo que era el amor, y qué cuento quería para la noche, ya que eso _también_ era el amor. Orión, concentrado en observarlos, ignoraba a Antártida, que se había parado en su hombro y restregaba la cabeza contra su mejilla.

Ellos no lo entenderían tan pronto, pero estaba bien, porque Harry tampoco lo había hecho.

Ese, probablemente, fue el _momento_ en que otra historia comenzó.

* * *

**Tuve que hacer una pausa después de corregir, porque me convertí en una bolita sentimental. Me encanta la idea de que son felices, tienen una familia llena de mucho amor, y siguen con sus vidas desastrosas y graciosas, acompañados por unos niños muy adorables.**

**Para lidiar con mi nostalgia, voy a revisar los extras que debo para "Rayo de sol" y quiero escribir algunas pequeñas historias allí mismo, acerca de esa segunda generación y la vida adulta-familiar de los chicos. Si quieren pedirme algo y no lo han hecho, ahora es el momento de pasar por ahí ;)**

**Creo que si empiezo con uno de mis testamentos, me pondré a llorar. Cuando comencé a escribir para el fandom, ya tenía esta idea en mente, y me pasé meses escribiendo el primer borrador, antes de animarme a subir aunque fuese el prólogo. Ha sido una de las experiencias más caóticas e increíbles que he tenido, en cualquier ámbito de la escritura. Me gustó cada capítulo que hice, intenté darle lugar a personajes que amo, releí mil veces y acomodé líneas de tiempo y argumentales. A veces tuve ganas de borrar todo, jAJAJA.**

**Recuerdo que el día en que hubo un apagón de cinco días en mi país, iba por el cuarto año, justo en la parte en que ven al calamar salir del agua. Escribí eso a oscuras. Fue lo último que añadí a la historia por MESES. Con toda la situación aquí, y bla, bla, bla, llegué a un punto en que estuve a punto de abandonar todo lo relacionado a escribir, tanto fics como mis libros. Y me ayudó un montón tener esto para hacer; cuando no andaba con ánimos, escribía un poco sobre estos dos bobos para alegrarme, y si me estresaba, añadía una escena cursi o graciosa. Supongo que eso hace que sólo sea más triste para mí acabarlo, pero sé que se merecen su final feliz y empalagoso, y me encanta este epílogo, porque lo tuve en mente desde que escribí el prólogo. Me moría porque se complementasen así.**

**No se imaginan la cantidad de notas que tengo de esta historia, jajaja. Lo que más me hace feliz no es sólo terminarla, sino que varias personas la han apoyado desde su inicio, y me han dicho en más de una ocasión que es su historia favorita. No existe halago más bonito que ese para mí /corazón, corazón.**

**Pensemos que no es un final-final, porque esos dos lentos están juntos y su vida sigue, les quedan muchos años por delante, y claro que sus hijos van a causar problemas. Eso se llama karma ¿?**

**Muchísimas gracias a quienes han leído esta historia, sin importar en qué punto llegaron o cuánto he interactuado con ustedes. Sepan que seguro que Draco es feliz de haberles presumido que Harry dijo que era el amor de su vida ¿?¿?**

**Dejaré esta última nota hasta aquí, enviándoles mucho amor virtual. Y como siempre, gracias por leer.**

**Recuerden que todos nos merecemos un amor bien bonito /corazoncito.**


End file.
